Guerra
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: A su alrededor, todo huele a guerra. No pueden esconderse, no pueden escapar. Ya no hay tiempo. Su futuro está inexorablemente ligado a los aires de desastre empecinados en encontrarlos. Lily&James, Alice&Frank, Marlenne&Sirius.
1. I

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

 _«I know you're **scared** , I can feel it_

 _Is in the air, I know you feel that, too.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Febrero de 1979**

—Lily se va a dar cuenta y se va a cabrear.

Habían permitido que la tarde cayera del otro lado de la pequeña ventana sin cortinas, que delataba orgullosa un recorte de calles apretadas y alicaídas que iban sumiéndose en una densa oscuridad. Tampoco habían iluminado el interior de la diminuta cocina mohosa, que hacía las veces de sala y comedor.

—En este momento me importa una mierda lo que piense Lily —le respondió James hastiado. Sirius no podía afirmar que lo estuviese mirando, la cargada nube de humo grisáceo los cubría por completo, flotando entre sus cabezas como un cúmulo de malos augurios.

—Eso es todo una novedad —Sirius sonrió apenas, a la par que apagaba la colilla directo en la mesita, inclinándose demasiado. La superficie se tambaleó, quejándose por el exabrupto, pero enseguida Sirius se retiró, tomando otro cigarro y encendiéndolo con la punta de su varita. —Va a culparme a mí por tus sucios vicios —retomó luego de suspirar y enviar una larga bocanada de humo espeso para seguir alimentando el aire de tabaco.

James permaneció en silencio al otro lado de la nube. Sirius esperó, sin dejar de fumar, a que su amigo llenara el viciado ambiente con algo más que su propio cigarro. No se le daba bien lidiar con el silencio: a Sirius le gustaba el exceso, la catarata de risas, gritos, aullidos, cualquier cosa que le impidiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Hacía más de dos horas que estaban allí, fumando tabaco _muggle_ y esperando. Sirius estaba a punto de estallar, aunque se negara a averiguar por qué.

—Remus también va a cabrearse, y más cuando vea cómo dejamos la cocina —comentó al aplastar otra colilla y exhalar el humo lentamente. —Te digo, a veces es insoportable vivir con…

—Sirius —lo atajó James, aunque siguiese sin verlo. —Ya cállate.

El aludido bufó, y sacudió con presteza el aire espeso para poder ver a su amigo. James no lo miraba, ni siquiera estaba inclinado hacia su lado. Con los codos en las rodillas y jugueteando con el cigarro entre los dedos, miraba fijo hacia la puerta.

Más silencio. Más humo.

A Sirius tampoco se le daba bien lidiar con la quietud. Si bien el tabaco lo calmaba un poco —no existía otra forma de que permaneciera sentado tanto tiempo— al cabo de otros minutos comenzó a sentir como los bordes de la cabeza le ardían, como si quisiera salir de su encierro.

Inició el quinto cigarro en veinte minutos y su pierna empezó a castigar el piso de forma rítmica, golpeando al subir la mesa.

Uno, dos, tres.

Uno, dos, tres.

—Mierda, Sirius, ¡¿puedes parar de una puta vez?!

Hacia tanto que James no se movía que Sirius había pensado que había quedado petrificado. Con el grito, su pierna pegó con fuerza la mesa, que gimió vencida y se inclinó hacia un costado. Sirius masculló, levantándose con brusquedad y tirando en su camino todas las cenizas desparramadas por la superficie. Bufó, apagó con violencia el cigarro contra el alfeizar y se quedó de pie, compartiendo el maldito silencio que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos, en los que James sólo se movió para renovar el tabaco, Sirius comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado por la pequeña cocina.

Hacia un lado y hacia otro.

Derecha e izquierda. Una y otra vez.

James terminó por desviar la mirada de la puerta, y estaba por mandarlo a la mierda de una buena vez cuando Sirius lo atajó, cabreado.

—Ya lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? Ya sé. Pero esto me está matando, así que déjame en paz.

—¿Sólo a ti? —preguntó enojado James. Sirius casi podía ver como saltaba la chispa roja entre ellos que hacía que terminaran revolcándose en el piso a los puñetazos. _«_ _Liberación de estrés_ _»_ , había explicado una vez sonriendo con el labio partido a la mirada confundida de Peter y a la reprobadora de Remus. —¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando?

—No, pensé que te habías convertido en una maldita gárgola —lo azuzó, dando un paso al frente. Era tan fácil cabrear a James. Casi tanto como a él mismo. Su amigo se levantó de inmediato, volteando la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Sirius… —le advirtió James observándolo directamente a los ojos, sin amilanarlo ni una pizca.

En ese momento, en el mismo instante en el que Sirius leyó el sufrimiento de James en todo su rostro, en el mismo segundo en el que James pudo ver reflejado su martirio en los ojos de Sirius, en el mismo latido en el que ambos supieron que estaban por volverse locos, tomar sus varitas y salir pitando, un humo denso, nuevo, plateado se coló por la puerta, anidando alrededor de los restos de cigarros de la tarde.

Una cierva.

—Estamos bien. En media hora a casa.

Y el patronus luminoso se deshizo en el aire como un suspiro, cargando de algo diferente el ambiente.

James se tambaleó hacia atrás, olvidando por completo que había tumbado la silla donde pensaba desplomarse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas, permitiéndose la debilidad sólo frente a quien compartía con él un vínculo más grande que toda la magia del mundo.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil respetando el segundo en el que James dejaba de ser James para ser solo un muchacho asustado y exhaló una larga bocanada de aire libre de tóxicos. Aunque quisiera ignorarlo, bien sentía cómo las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban en un recorrido hacia arriba, calentándole toda la piel de los brazos en su paso.

 _Estamos_.

Ese _«_ _estamos_ _»_ era el tabaco más relajante, tibio y desesperante que hubiese probado en mucho tiempo, y no podía dejar de maldecirse por ello.

James se recuperó en unos pocos segundos —la mitad del tiempo que le tomó a Sirius recuperar su mueca indiferente—, le dio la espalda y levantó su silla para volver a sentarse.

—¿Ya ves? —le comentó entonces su amigo con sorna. —Nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Cigarro?

—Vete a la mierda, Sirius —masculló el aludido, alejando lo que le ofrecían de un manotazo. Sonreía.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose el pitillo en la boca. Iba a retornar a su lugar cuando recordó algo y se quitó de los labios su enésimo cigarro. —Oye, me voy de una carrera a avisarle a Remus. Estuvo dando la lata toda la noche con que le dijéramos cuando supiéramos.

James rodó los ojos.

—Si dejara esa estúpida idea de trabajar, estaría aquí.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y tomó del costado de la puerta su chaqueta negra colgada de un gancho.

—Ya sabes cómo es… —James resopló y su amigo prendió el tabaco para esconder la varita en su bolsillo. —Déjalo. Oye, desde allí podemos hablar con Peter de forma _muggle_ , ¿cierto?

Hacía tiempo que Lily y Remus se habían encargado de tener una red de teléfonos más o menos aceptable entre los miembros de la Orden, pero Sirius no había considerado necesario instalar uno en su apartamento. Solían usar el de la librería donde trabajaba Remus.

—Mjm.

—Cuánta comunicación. ¿Esperas aquí? —preguntó ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, exhalando otra larga retahíla de humo gris.

—Sí, le pedí a Lily que viniera para aquí.

—Bien, nos vemos.

James asintió y Sirius salió al oscuro corredor. Suspiró apenas, en la cavernosa quietud de la escalera y luego comenzó a descender al vuelo los tres pisos que lo separaban de la calle. En el pórtico de entrada, botó al suelo el cigarro casi sin consumir y se permitió sonreír de alivio.

Marlenne estaba bien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Diciembre de 1976**

Dumbledore los observaba por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna, con sus largos dedos cruzados bajo el mentón, como si quisiera descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

Lily podía ver sus manos temblando sobre su regazo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme porque no le castañetearan los dientes. Dumbledore no parecía enojado, y no temía que la expulsaran. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo que estaba oprimiéndole el pecho con fiereza, y no era la larga y angustiante noche que había pasado sin pegar un ojo.

Sus temblores eran el único movimiento en el despacho. Marlenne a su lado estaba rígida, buscando un punto donde fijar su vista lejos de los inquisitivos ojos del director.

James Potter no le había dedicado ni un segundo cuando ingresó nerviosa, por primera vez a aquel recinto. Casi lo golpea al abrir la puerta, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó, sólo se corrió hacia un costado apartado de la sala y permaneció de pie, quieto, observando al infinito con los brazos cruzados. Lily se sintió peor al echarle un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y confirmar que no había variado un ápice su posición.

A su derecha, Remus — _tan perceptivo_ , pensó Lily— notó el desvío de su atención y le tomó por un momento las frías manos temblorosas, brindándole un apretón cálido sin mirarla.

—No los cité aquí para castigarlos —dijo al fin el director. Paseó una vez más sus penetrantes ojos azules por todos los presentes, luego por la esquina donde estaban Potter y Black de pie. —No vamos a hablar de lo que pasó en Navidad.

Peter Pettigrew se removió incómodo en su lugar, al otro lado de Remus, y nadie dijo nada. Lily se sentía peor a cada segundo, le estaba costando respirar con normalidad. La ansiedad le atenazó la garganta, impidiéndole tragar.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa. El silencio sólo fue llenado por un débil gorjeo proveniente de la percha de plata donde dormitaba un hermoso fénix con los colores del fuego.

El anciano director posó sus manos sobre el escritorio que lo separaba de sus alumnos y se incorporó. Retomó la palabra observando por detrás de los estudiantes sentados.

—James, Sirius, por favor, acérquense —Lily no se atrevió a voltear a ver la respuesta de esos dos. —Es importante.

Hubo otro breve silencio en el que Marlenne pareció salir de su estupor y se giró apenas hacia Lily. Tenía escrito _qué_ _demonios_ en todo el rostro, pero la pelirroja no se atrevió a moverse.

Finalmente se escucharon unos pocos pasos, y Lily sintió como se imponía la presencia de sus dos compañeros a su espalda. Tampoco se atrevió a confirmar quién estaba exactamente detrás suyo.

—Bien. Gracias —A Lily las manos comenzaron a temblarle más y más. —Entiendo que este no sea el mejor momento para hablar con ustedes, pero creo que las… circunstancias han acabado por acelerar el proceso.

Lily logró inspirar al notar cómo no era la única en no tener idea hacia dónde quería ir el director. Dumbledore sonrió apenas entre su espesa barba blanca.

—Seré directo, ¿de acuerdo? —el calor del cuerpo inclinado sobre su silla comenzó a tranquilizar a Lily, bajando un poco sus temblores. —Han conocido de primera mano lo que está sucediendo allá afuera.

Lily escuchó cómo crujía una mandíbula encima de su coronilla.

—También sé que —prosiguió Dumbledore —todos ustedes tienen grandes capacidades.

En otras circunstancias, Lily se hubiese henchido de orgullo al recibir un cumplido tan directo proviniendo de Dumbledore, pero sabía que halagarlos no era el objetivo de aquella reunión tan inusual.

—Han demostrado ser personas en quién puedo confiar —continuó el director, sentándose nuevamente en su sillón. —Y desearía no tener que pedirles esto, pero ya ven —hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando hacia el exterior. —Ya no hay tiempo.

Hizo otra breve pausa en la que Lily pensó que iba a enloquecer.

—Quiero que se unan a mí —declaró Dumbledore al fin. Lily se perdió en los ojos de su director, aunque de alguna manera estaba segura que cada uno de los que se encontraban allí sentía a Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente. —Quiero que me ayuden a frenar a Voldemort.

—¿Qué?— la pregunta de Peter sonó casi como un suspiro. Dumbledore asintió con pesar y se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos antes de continuar.

—Ya vieron que su poder llegó hasta algunos miembros del colegio…

—¿Nos está dando autorización para golpear sin asco a Snape? —soltó la voz de Black a bocajarro. —Porque realmente no necesito nada para molerle los huesos a ese…

—Sirius —lo atajó Remus, cansado. El director sonreía un poco al retomar la palabra.

—No, señor Black, todo lo contrario. Si Voldemort ya tiene seguidores entre estas paredes, pues también debo tenerlos yo, ¿no creen? Les estoy pidiendo algo que ningún joven de su edad debería tener que decidir —Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. —Les estoy pidiendo que abandonen, espero solo temporalmente, su futuro, y se unan a mi causa. A la causa de todos nosotros. A quienes luchan por detener a Voldemort.

—Sí.

La voz tajante retumbó sobre todo el cuerpo de Lily. James Potter era quién se hallaba a su espalda, determinado, furioso, y aún sin brindarle ni una sola mirada de reconocimiento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Febrero de 1979**

Lily se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta por un momento. Tenía temblores esporádicos y no veía el momento de estar dentro de su cama y olvidarse para siempre de aquella jornada. El cavernoso pasillo de entrada no la hacía sentir mejor, pero necesitaba un instante para reponerse, cambiar la cara y enfrentarse a James. Le había prometido que pasaría por allí apenas terminara la misión.

Abrió con lentitud, asomándose apenas.

—Hola.

James la esperaba junto a la ventana, sosteniendo su cabeza contra el puño, el codo hincado en la mesa destartalada. No sonreía, solo la observaba con fijeza.

Lily se mordió la lengua al inhalar una bocanada llena de vestigios de tabaco, ya sabía que James había estado fumando. Lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o asustado. Y en este caso no podía culparlo, se sabía en desventaja para iniciar una pelea.

Se acercó con lentitud, cubriendo en un tiempo ridículo la poca distancia que los separaba, como un pequeño animal curioso midiendo lo desconocido.

James se incorporó de repente y Lily dio un salto hacia atrás, aún con los nervios demasiado a flor de piel como para no reaccionar, sus dedos ya habían llegado involuntariamente al mango de su varita. A él no pareció importarte porque un segundo después la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos como si se le fuera la vida en ello, fuerte, cálido, avasallador, aterrado. Lily tembló y pudo percibir como James trataba de mantenerla junto a sí no sólo con los brazos, sino con todo su ser: podía sentir como su corazón retumbaba con fuerza al lado del suyo, sin querer dejarla ir.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo —musitó al fin el muchacho contra el cabello pelirrojo de Lily, antes de separarse un centímetro para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la vista por el tiempo infinito, ese que parecía detenerse cada vez que se miraban, y lo besó, sosteniéndole el rostro con las manos temblorosas.

—Lily… —susurró James al finalizar el beso, deslizando los dedos por su cuello y pegando sus frentes. La aludida suspiró y finalmente se repuso del instante de debilidad.

—James, por favor —lo atajó con debilidad, separándose y dejándose caer en una silla. —No quiero hablar. Estoy destruida, la cabeza me va a estallar y sólo quiero una ducha. Por favor…

Mientras hablaba, intentaba quitarse la chaqueta, sin lograr desabotonarla porque los dedos le seguían temblando. James se acercó mortalmente serio y se acuclilló hasta su altura, liberando uno a uno los botones.

—Lo siento. Pero estuve pensando mucho mientras te… esperaba —los ojos de James permanecían fijos en su chaqueta, Lily no podía verlo porque se lo impedía el marco negro de sus anteojos. —Esto no va a volver a pasar, Lily.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica, quitándose al fin su abrigo. Volvió a sentarse y James se apoyó sobre la mesa, frente a ella. Seguía tan serio que a Lily la asustó, si es que se podía sentir aún más miedo.

—Que no va a volver a pasar —explicó él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —No voy a volver a quedarme aquí esperando por ti, sin saber si estás viva o muerta o que mierda es lo que está ocurriendo.

—James, sabes que no fue culpa mía. Alastor lo pidió y yo…

—Me importa una mierda, Lily. No. —James se inclinó sobre ella, dejando ver los kilos de frustración y de terror que había sentido en las últimas horas. —¿Sabes lo mal que la pasé, aquí, cruzado de brazos, mientras tú estabas intentando ser alguna especie de heroína?

—¡Yo no…!

—¿Sabes lo que es esperar a que de un segundo a otro alguien aparezca para decir que tu novia está muerta? —James la había tomado por los hombros y casi podían tocarse la nariz. Lily tenía la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, al borde de las lágrimas que no había derramado en toda la jornada. —¿Sabes lo que es estar aquí encerrado, sin saber si ya te han arrebatado el futuro? ¿Lo sabes?

Lily cerró la boca y se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras James esperaba una respuesta, respirándole agitado en el rostro, como un animal herido. Lily podía leer en todo su discurso la enorme frustración que había sentido esperándola, la rabia de no poder hacer nada allí solo. No era con ella con quién James estaba enojado, era con la situación desbordante que lo hacía sentir acorralado.

—Lo siento —susurró acariciándole la mejilla, haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos y suspirara. Lily no se arrepentía por haber cumplido con la misión que le habían encargado, pero si sentía haber preocupado tanto a James, sentía estar en ese callejón sin salida, sentía no poder dormir por las noches.

—Lo sé —respondió James, soltándole los hombros, más calmado. —Yo también lo siento.

Finalmente se alejó y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo por el pequeño espacio junto a la cocina, una especie de salita donde solo entraba una mesa ratona y una vieja televisión _muggle_ en la esquina.

Lily lo observó un poco ida, sintiendo como la tensión comenzaba a ceder, la atmósfera se hacía más liviana.. Ya no temblaba y los músculos agarrotados poco a poco se iban relajando. Estar con James siempre la hacía sentir protegida, invencible.

—De cualquier manera —retomó James, moviéndose de un lado a otro. —No va a volver a pasar. ¿De acuerdo? Me importa una mierda si es Ojoloco o el mismísimo Merlín quién te lo pida, yo iré contigo.

Lily suspiró.

—Eso no depende de nosotros…

—No, Lily. No. Hablaré con Dumbledore, él sabe que nosotros…

Se quedó en silencio, deteniendo su andar. Volteó a verla y la joven sintió como algo en el aire cambiaba, como los ojos de James chispeaban como antaño lo hacían el Hogwarts, cuando se le ocurría algo imposible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada. Él se acercó con lentitud.

—Lily… cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella, levantándose de golpe. James se acercó casi tímido, dejando escapar la primera sonrisa del día y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Cásate conmigo. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero estar _siempre_ a tu lado, en todo momento —Lily entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Sintió las mejillas calentándose ante lo inverosímil de la situación, ante lo ridículo que se escuchaba y lo bien que le parecía. —Quiero ser yo quién te proteja, y quiero que seas tu la que frene mis locuras —los ojos de James estaban quemándola, Lily comenzó a percibir como ambos se elevaban hacia otro mundo, donde aquello sucedía de una forma distinta, no comprimida por el miedo, por la angustia de que esa podría ser la última tarde juntos, libres de terror y oscuridad. —Quiero que envejezcamos juntos porque sé que solo voy a amarte a ti. Cásate conmigo, Lily, y nadie va a decirnos jamás que no podemos estar juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante, en donde desfiló ante ellos una vida hecha de recuerdos de futuro que ya parecían haber vivido. Lily pensó que podría tocarlos si estiraba la mano, y se juró llegar a aquel futuro del otro mundo, ese luminoso y sin amenazas.

—Sí.

Y las lágrimas que Lily había retenido todo el día, lágrimas de frustración, de terror, de impotencia, lágrimas que no deseaba derramar, comenzaron a caer una a una, convertidas en pequeñas gotitas de felicidad salada y eterna.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Diciembre de 1976**

Al salir del despacho del director la noche ya había caído absorbiéndolo todo. Una extraña quietud se había apoderado del castillo, habían sido muy pocos los que habían decidido quedarse para pasar las breves vacaciones.

El silencio en el pasillo del primer piso junto a gárgola que custodiaba el despacho era casi indecente. Hubo un momento incómodo en el que todos se quedaron quietos, procurando no mirarse, antes de que Sirius hiciera una seña y los cuatro hombres se pusieran en marcha.

Lily tardó un segundo más en reaccionar y los siguió a una distancia prudencial, con Marlenne a la zaga.

Justo en el recodo donde se accedía a las escaleras para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando Lily iba a despedirse de su amiga —necesitaba urgentemente dormir y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas— escuchó como Remus se dirigía a ellas con un hilo de voz.

—Chicas, esperen un segundo.

El joven se acercó con su andar cansado, y Lily notó como los otros tres se detenían. Su mirada se cruzó sin quererlo con la de James Potter, quién no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción en sus ojos. Lily abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, lo que fuera, —disculparse era algo que estaba en el tope de sus opciones, pero no sabía _por_ _qué_ quería disculparse— pero Peter Pettigrew se le adelantó y musitó

—Te esperamos en la Sala Común.

Y desaparecieron escaleras arriba, sin darle tiempo a Lily a descifrar por qué todo parecía darle vueltas, por qué de pronto todo parecía fuera de lugar, cambiado, anormal. Por qué necesitaba disculparse con James Potter y por qué James Potter parecía ni siquiera notar su existencia.

—Remus, ha sido un día largo… —Marlenne habló por primera vez en el día, con la voz algo rasposa. Lily se volvió para concentrarse en sus amigos.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Es sobre Mary.

La mirada de Lily se cruzó con la de Marlenne por un instante, y pudo leer que ninguna había pensado siquiera en ella, con la vorágine de eventos en la que se habían dejado llevar.

—Ah.

Para Lily, leer las expresiones y los comentarios crípticos de su amiga era algo tan natural y evidente que a veces olvidaba que para Marlenne era más difícil llegar a comunicarse con el resto del universo. La pelirroja intervino ante un Remus a las claras incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede con Mary?

—Bueno… —el chico bajó un poco la vista, concentrado en sus dedos. —No es de mi incumbencia realmente, pero…

—Anda, Remus, dilo —la cabeza de Lily iba a estallar si seguía pensando y repensando, no estaba capacitada en ese momento para comprender a su amigo.

—Creo que no deberían comentarle nada de lo que pasó en Navidad —declaró al fin, tan serio que sus facciones se endurecieron. —Ni de lo que nos habló Dumbledore.

Lily, que no se lo esperaba, enmudeció por un momento.

—La verdad es que yo también creo que es lo mejor —respondió Marlenne, apartándose el espeso flequillo rizado con la mano y fregándose la cara en el mismo movimiento, agotada. —Mary es muy… bueno, es Mary.

La chica miró directamente a Lily, esperando que la comprendiera. Remus seguía incómodo, con las manos en los bolsillos, aguardando su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —convino ella, sin haberlo reflexionado realmente. Un zumbido le impedía pensar, y su mente estaba muy ocupada intentando procesar otros puntos clave de la tarde, como si en verdad, todavía no hubiese llegado a ese punto de la conversación. —Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo más.

Se despidieron de Marlenne que se dirigió al ala oeste, y emprendieron la marcha hacia la Torre Gryffindor, respetando el silencio sepulcral del castillo, que les permitía estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Quisiera hacer algunos comentarios después de toda esta catarata de oraciones._

 _Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he intentado plasmar la historia que tengo en mi mente hace... no lo sé ¿cuatro? ¿cinco años? Nunca llegaron a convencerme, y no estoy segura que esta vez lo haga. Así que lo primero que quiero hacer es una advertencia, porque después de intentar mil formas de desarrollar la cosa, llegué a la conclusión que lo iré haciendo como vaya formándose en mi mente. Esto quiere decir que es posible que nada de lo que lean tenga sentido, salvo para mi cabeza que sabe lo que está pasando, lo que pasó antes y lo que va a pasar luego. Quiero pedir disculpas por anticipado, porque es probable que las escenas no tengan ningún sentido, y sea algo engorroso de leer. Lo siento. Pero realmente no pude encontrar otra forma que me mantuviera motivada a continuar._

 _La historia que quiero contar ya tiene ríos de tinta en su espalda. Sólo quería dejar mi versión alguna vez en FF. Espero que esta vuelta funcione —había esperado publicarla el 1 de Septiembre, una fecha especial, pero FF decidió dejar de funcionar y bueno...—._

 _Por otro lado, siempre pensé que tenía que haber algo más que amor entre Lily y James para que decidieran casarse a los veinte (¡veinte!) años. Creo que la presión del momento, y sobre todo, el miedo —ese miedo visceral que paraliza todos tus músculos— fue lo que los terminó por vencer y dar el paso. No estoy diciendo que no se amasen, de hecho, es una de mis historias de amor preferidas, pero en un contexto normal, supongo que hubiesen esperado varios años más._

 _Por último, no me imagino para nada a James siendo profundamente romántico al respecto. No era el momento. Quizá sin amenazas en su futuro inminente..._

 _Es todo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. II

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **II**

 _«The **distance** between us makes it so hard to stay_

 _But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

 _It hurts but it may be the only way.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1976**

En la víspera de Navidad habían quedado para tontear por las afueras de Canterbury, donde los Potter tenían su residencia principal.

Luego de vaguear sin sentido por horas, haberse detenido junto al río y casi coger una pulmonía, los cuatro muchachos habían emprendido el camino de regreso, muertos de risa y ebrios de juventud.

Entraron en el palacete haciendo mucho ruido, Sirius le había hecho una zancadilla a Peter e intentaba hacerle una llave en el cuello a Remus, mientras James se tomaba el costado intentando en vano frenar las carcajadas.

Sirius —quién se había mudado finalmente con James el verano anterior antes de comenzar sexto año— era el único que se quedaría a cenar con la familia, Peter y Remus habían quedado de marcharse pronto hacia sus casas, donde los estaban esperando. Era la primera Navidad que Sirius pasaría como _hombre libre_ , como le gustaba denominarse a sí mismo, y sus amigos no necesitaban oírlo para saber que no estaba siendo un momento fácil para el muchacho. Para animarlo y también —para qué negarlo— porque no se aguantaban mucho sin hacer de las suyas, habían quedado esa tarde donde todo se vestía de borlas y luces de colores.

James consiguió al fin ingresar a su hogar, farfullando incoherencias y esquivando los manotazos que lanzaba Remus al intentar defenderse. Tenían nieve en los zapatos y las mangas de sus abrigos chorreaban agua del río, por lo que no se demoró en formarse un sucio charco en el impecable hall de entrada. Peter había sido el último en entrar, cerrando tras sí y golpeando a Sirius por detrás, en parte para que dejase de asfixiar a Remus, en parte para vengarse de la zancadilla. Sirius trastabilló sobre el licántropo, que se zafó de su agarre y lo desequilibró, haciendo que Sirius fuese a caer de cara sobre el sobrio perchero de pie que había junto a la puerta.

El jaleo que ocasionó el muchacho al caer con perchero y todo, junto con la nueva ronda de risas desenfrenadas ahogó los pasos que retumbaban por el pasillo hacia la entrada.

La carcajada de James se congeló en sus labios cuando, al ofrecerle la mano a un Sirius muy cabreado para que se levantase, divisó al director de Hogwarts de pie en su hall.

Los otros tardaron una fracción de segundo en reparar en su presencia, y la risa se esfumó como si nunca hubiese existido.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore?

—James, quisiera que me acompañaras, si es posible —dijo el anciano director, antes de voltear haciendo ondear su capa azul marino, dirigiéndose hacia la salita que había de junto, donde solían recibirse las visitas.

James hizo una seña a sus amigos, que tenían la misma cara de incredulidad que él, dando a entender que tampoco sabía qué demonios hacía Dumbledore en su casa, y lo siguieron. De pronto, las ganas de reír habían desaparecido.

Para cuando los cuatro asomaron la cabeza en la salita, Dumbledore había hecho aparecer una tetera humeante sobre la mesa y cuatro tazas. Continuaba de pie junto a las sobrias cortinas que adornaban el ventanal de la casa, y observaba el exterior con esa expresión que ellos seguían sin aprender a leer.

—Siento haber aparecido así en tu casa, James, y en estas fechas —reanudó el director, ahora mirando al aludido directamente. —Pero tengo algo importante que decirte, y necesito que colabores con nosotros.

James frunció el ceño, con un mal presentimiento anidándose en su estómago. No atinó a decir nada. Detrás de él, sus amigos intercambiaban una mirada sombría cargada de preguntas.

—Se trata de tu padre —prosiguió Dumbledore, con suavidad. —En poco tiempo lo trasladarán hacia aquí —James alzó las cejas, sin entender nada, y con el mal presentimiento ahogándole las palabras. —Está muy malherido, James, lo siento mucho…

El muchacho se quedó de piedra, aún con el eco de sus risas de hacía cinco minutos, las mangas chorreándole agua sucia y los pies helados dentro de sus zapatos mojados. No supo si había pasado sólo un segundo o una eternidad cuando recuperó el habla.

—¿Qué? —increpó con una voz que no era la suya, demasiado aguda y demasiado asustada.

—Necesito que comprendas esto, James —respondió Dumbledore, sin abandonar la calma y acercándose a él con lentitud. Elevó sus ojos azules por encima de los anteojos de media luna para dirigirse a los otros. —Que todos lo entiendan y nos ayuden.

Sirius tenía las manos apretadas en puños, la mandíbula tensa, parecía a punto de dar un puñetazo. Peter se había puesto un poco verde, y negaba apenas con la cabeza.

—Tu padre estaba haciendo un trabajo, un trabajo muy importante —continuó el director, aparentemente ignorando la reacción de sus interlocutores. —Un trabajo secreto. Por eso no pueden atenderlo en San Mungo, y gente de mi confianza lo está trayendo hasta aquí —el viejo llegó hasta James y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Necesitamos que colabores con estas personas y te asegures que nadie, ni siquiera tu madre, sepa lo que está pasando.

El silencio era tan grande que a James le pareció que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento era como un sueño, uno demasiado ruidoso. Asimilaba las palabras de Dumbledore una a una, como si fuesen runas antiguas que precisasen de un arduo análisis para develarse.

—¿Cuento con ustedes? —preguntó Dumbledore, apretando apenas el hombro de James, y mirándolos a todos. El único que asintió fue Remus, mortalmente serio. El director asintió a su vez y atravesó la sala con elegancia, con la sola compañía del susurro de su túnica.

—¿Qué pasó, profesor? —balbuceó James al fin, volteando pálido como la cera, atajando al aludido en el umbral de la puerta. —¿Cómo está mi papá?

Una sombra atravesó como un rayo la mirada límpida del director antes de responder.

—No lo sé, James. Fue atacado por mortífagos. Espero que esté aquí en unas horas.

Y se fue, dejando tras sí la víspera de la Navidad sin borlas, sin luces de colores, y sin una sola pizca de felicidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1976**

Hacía media hora que los cuatro habían subido cabizbajos a la habitación de James, arrastrando el ánimo por las escaleras.

Se habían desperdigado por la extensa estancia —los elfos domésticos habían añadido aquel verano una cama más para Sirius allí, a pesar de que sobraban las habitaciones—, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sirius, que no se llevaba para nada bien con la quietud y menos aún con el silencio, comenzó muy pronto a tirar preguntas a bocajarro que nadie sabía responder.

—Malditos mortífagos… ¿Pero en qué demonios puede trabajar tu padre tan peligroso? ¿No es sólo diplomático?

Remus le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia ante el mutismo de James, pero el muchacho no se amilanó.

—Mierda… quisiera partirle la cara a esos… —siguió mascullando Sirius, flexionando los brazos con furia, como si estuviese listo para lanzar un puñetazo. —¿Se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore hablaba en plural? ¿Quiénes son _«_ ellos _»_? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Peter se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que sabía tanto como los otros. Remus sopesaba la posibilidad de ahogarlo con una recordadora, a ver si se callaba de una vez.

—Tiene que ser ultrasecreto si no pueden ir para San Mungo —seguía reflexionando Sirius en voz alta, alimentando los nervios. —¿En qué mierda están todos metidos?

—Sirius, cállate —le ordenó Remus entre dientes desde su rincón, fulminándolo con la mirada y haciendo un gesto hacia James.

El joven tenía la cabeza gacha, sujetándosela con fuerza con las manos. Peter se retorcía a su lado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar ante ese James tan distinto al normal. Levantó una mano sudada para palmearle la espalda a su amigo, pero James se levantó como un resorte ante el contacto, con una mueca desencajada.

—No puedo estar aquí. No puedo estar esperando —farfulló mirándolos y revolviéndose histérico el pelo. —No puedo… Vuelvo enseguida.— alcanzó a decir antes de salir pitando de la habitación. Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido en el pasillo un segundo después, y luego nada.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Peter desorientado, sintiéndose culpable por la huida de James. Remus iba a abrir la boca para animarlo y decirle que él no tenía nada que ver, pero la cerró al ver la cara de Sirius.

—Sirius, ¿qué ocurre?

El aludido también se levantó como un resorte, agitándose nervioso.

—Mierda —masculló, retorciéndose exaltado. Peter y Remus lo miraron sin comprender. —James acaba de aparecerse —explicó, tomando al vuelo su campera húmeda de la cama. Remus empezó a sentirse descompuesto. Sirius prosiguió, entre improperios. —Se fue a lo de la pelirroja, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Peter, más asustado aún por la mueca que estaba haciendo Remus en ese mismo instante.

—Que se fue a lo de Evans —repitió Sirius, terminando de ponerse el abrigo, con el corazón atronándole los oídos. Inspiró hondo y giró sobre sí mismo, apareciéndose en la otra punta de Inglaterra por primera vez en su vida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1976**

Sirius se tambaleó al aparecerse en el medio de la calle, con todos los sentidos alertas. Enseguida sintió un ramalazo de dolor proveniente de su mano derecha y con horror vio como la sangre comenzaba a escurrírsele entre los dedos. Se había dejado gran parte de la piel del dorso de su mano detrás.

Mascullando y apretándose con fuerza la herida contra la manga húmeda de la campera se apresuró a salir del medio, intentando camuflarse en el entorno.

La tarde comenzaba a caer en el barrio, y no había prácticamente movimiento, por lo que Sirius se sintió expuesto. Farfullando improperios —la mano le dolía como los mil demonios—, comenzó a deambular bien atento, intentando ignorar los pinchazos que le arremetían al caminar, de seguro se había dejado también varias uñas en la casa de los Potter.

No era la primera vez que caminaba por el tranquilo barrio de Evans, de hecho, el verano pasado había acompañado, muy a su pesar, a James en más de una ocasión. A su amigo se le había dado por rondar el domicilio de la pelirroja desde aquel ataque a una hija de _muggles_ , Hufflepuff, durante el curso anterior. Lo que no sabía era que su amigo había perfeccionado tanto su aparición. En quinto año, luego de lograr la transformación en animagos, habían estado buscando otro desafío —ilegal— para conseguir, y habían puesto manos a la obra en la técnica de esfumarse. Sin embargo, pronto Remus había desistido, alegando que el año siguiente podrían hacerlo sin problemas, con la instrucción adecuada, y, sobre todo, sin que fuese contra las leyes. Peter tampoco había manifestado mucho entusiasmo, el convertirse en animago había cubierto su cuota de esfuerzo por mucho tiempo. A Sirius, extrañamente, se le había dificultado bastante la práctica, y se había escindido varias veces. Aun así habían pasado tardes enteras intentándolo con James, dentro de una misma estancia.

Era la primera vez que se aparecía en otro lugar, y podía considerarse afortunado si su sangre solo se resbalaba por su mano.

Las casitas de Cokeworth, donde vivía Evans eran todas similares, en hileras prolijas con el césped verde y recién cortado. Era un barrio que antaño había sido obrero, y persistía cierto tinte oscuro, como si la humareda de la fábrica que se alzaba más allá, ahora en ruinas, persistiera en el aire. Sirius obviamente no recordaba el número de la pelirroja, pero esperaba atajar a James pronto, el único movimiento que había detectado desde su aparición había sido un gato negro que salió huyendo entre la basura al escuchar su sonoro _crack_.

Sirius dudaba si sacar su varita —la mano inutilizada era con la que la empuñaba, y eso lo dejaba en desventaja—, pero al ser un barrio _muggle_ , optó por pasar desapercibido. Sólo deseaba llevarse de vuelta a James antes de que Dumbledore se enterara, o peor, que el señor Potter llegase a la casa.

Dobló en la esquina en el momento en que las farolas se encendían con una sucia luz amarillenta, y pudo observar perfectamente cómo, casi en la otra esquina, dos siluetas se amenazaban con las varitas alzadas. Presa del pánico, un destello le impidió ver quién había lanzado el hechizo, y al saber que sólo James, además de Evans y él mismo, debían ser los únicos magos a la redonda, echó a correr empuñando su propia varita con la mano ensangrentada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1976**

La casa de la familia Evans se llenaba lentamente del delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. En víspera de Navidad, acostumbraban a recibir en su casa a algunos invitados de sus hijas y agasajarlos con las exquisiteces de la señora Evans.

Lily y Marlenne habían huido del incómodo ambiente que había en la sala, donde el señor Evans y el novio de Petunia, Vernon, miraban la repetición de un partido de fútbol. Lily le había contagiado a Marlenne la animadversión que sentía ante la pareja de su hermana, por lo que había aceptado de inmediato subir al cuarto de la pelirroja a por algo indefinido.

Lily se dejó caer en su cama boca arriba con un suspiro, la velada estaba siendo horrible, y aún no habían cenado. Marlenne se rió apenas y se acurrucó en su lugar favorito de la habitación de su amiga, el pequeño descanso que daba a la ventana.

Era la segunda vez que Lily la invitaba a pasar el 24 en su casa, y se sentía muy agradecida. En fechas familiares, a Marlenne se le agotaban las excusas para huir de su casa, por mucho que deseara compartirlas con Marilyn. Mañana temprano regresaría e intentaría sobrevivir.

—Es increíble lo idiota que puede ser una persona…—farfulló Lily, como disculpándose, con sus ojos fijos en el cielo raso. —Lo siento, Mar, no quise que tú también pasaras esta tortura…

Marlenne volvió a reírse ante la mezcla de enfado y culpabilidad de su amiga. Se mordió la lengua para no confesar que prefería aguantar al tedioso de Vernon antes que a su propio padre.

Lily siguió mascullando incoherencias sobre la capacidad mental del novio de su hermana, a la par que su amiga echaba una ojeada a la tarde que se iba despidiendo con pereza.

—Oye, Lily —interrumpió Marlenne de pronto, incorporándose de un salto y casi pegando la nariz contra el cristal. —Ven, ven rápido —la llamó haciendo un gesto con el brazo, sin dejar de observar al exterior. La pelirroja se acercó con curiosidad. —Mira allí… ¿ese no es…?

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y abrió la boca en una o perfecta.

—Lily, ¡están sacando sus varitas! —exclamó Marlenne, más sorprendida que asustada. La joven sabía perfectamente que Lily era hija de _muggles_ y que vivía en un barrio enteramente _muggle_.

—Merlín santo —alcanzó a decir Lily antes de despegarse de la ventana y salir corriendo del cuarto, recogiendo al vuelo su propia varita de su mesilla de luz. Marlenne tardó un segundo más en reaccionar antes de salir tras su amiga, asegurándose de tener su varita en el bolsillo.

Lily salió como un bólido escaleras abajo, ignorando las preguntas sorprendidas de sus padres, abrió de un tirón la puerta de entrada, y el frío le cortó las mejillas de golpe.

Saltó con maestría la verja de su casa y salió despedida hacia la esquina, donde ya se veían dos figuras de pie con las varitas levantadas.

—¡ _Protego_! —chilló histérica al ver el primer haz de luz salir despedido. Llegó hasta los contrincantes resollando, sin bajar la varita un instante. El hecho de estar rodeados de _muggles_ no ocupaba ya un espacio notable en sus pensamientos. En vez de eso, su cerebro bullía en busca del grito más acorde a aquella situación surrealista.

James Potter la observaba furioso, con una mueca desencajada que Lily no había visto nunca, aún alejado producto del hechizo protector.

La pelirroja no había recuperado aún el aliento cuando el joven le espetó.

—¿A quién tratas de salvar, Evans? ¿Eh? —los ojos castaños del Gryffindor se desviaron un momento hacia donde su oponente también luchaba por liberarse del hechizo, con el rostro contraído por sentimientos sin definir. —¿A este lameculos de asesinos?

Las palabras de Potter estaban cargadas de tanto odio que le borraron de un plumazo todo lo que Lily pensaba decir. En cambio, permaneció quieta, anonadada ante la furia abrasadora su compañero. Tampoco podía dejar de notar que Severus Snape no la había mirado a los ojos ni por un segundo.

En seguida se escucharon pasos detrás de la pelirroja, y Marlenne apareció sorprendida y armada frente la escena. Lily se distrajo por un momento al corroborar que fuese ella, y la alarma en su cabeza de todo lo que estaba mal en esa calle se disparó como una bomba. Para cuando quiso arreglarlo, ya había bajado la guardia y el escudo protector había desaparecido. Snape tardó menos que un suspiro en echar a correr camino abajo, hacia la zona del río, dejando a Potter en una desventaja provisional.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —se escuchó desde la otra esquina, en el instante en el que James salía despedido buscando al Slytherin.

Lily abrumada, miró alternativamente hacia donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros y desde donde venía Sirius Black haciendo aspavientos como un loco.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —murmuró Marlenne a su lado, mientras Black llegaba hasta ellas.

—Evans…. —resopló el recién llegado, haciendo una mueca de dolor al apretarse el puño cerrado en la varita con la otra mano. —Excelente actuación la de recién, pero esto está empezando.

Sirius siguió de largo hacia donde acababan de desaparecer James y Snape, sin dejar de sujetarse el puño. Lily sentía que le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor. Sirius volteó a ver si lo seguían.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí y ver por las noticias como esos dos se matan? —chilló el joven perdiendo la paciencia. —¡Vamos!

Malenne reaccionó más rápido y tiró de la manga de su amiga para guiarla calle abajo, reduciendo la distancia con Sirius.

—Van a tener muchas cosas que explicar luego, Black —le dijo Lily intentando sonar amenazante, aunque la respiración agitada le estropeara un poco el efecto. —No tengo la menor idea qué hacen ustedes aquí y… ¡estás sangrando!

Sirius forzó una sonrisa y se limpió la mano buena en la chaqueta, para volver a sujetarse la derecha. Escocía como los mil demonios.

—Es una larga historia y no creo que quieras conocer los detalles…

El muchacho frenó de súbito al girar en la esquina. La máscara de despreocupación terminó de quebrarse al comprobar que James estaba de pie no sólo frente a Snape.

Lily casi se da de bruces con la espalda de Sirius al detenerse, y tardó un segundo más en corroborar la escena.

Estaban en una oscura calle, casi sin iluminación artificial, con un definido aspecto de abandono: la calle de la Hilandera, donde vivía Severus.

Esa calle que había evitado por todos los medios desde el encontronazo en el lago en su quinto año.

Sintió un suave tironeo en la manga.

—Lily, esto no me gusta nada.

Sirius comenzó a acercarse al grupo, ya habían reparado en su presencia. James volteó apenas para volver a enfrentarse con la varita bien alta. Si se había sorprendido por ver allí a su amigo no lo demostró.

—Cuando quieres patear el culo de serpientes rastreras tienes que invitarme, James —dijo Sirius, casi canturreando, apostándose junto a su amigo. Hizo un rápido recuento de sus oponentes. Eran cinco, y ellos dos. —Sino me siento fuera de la fiesta.

Hubo una risa sarcástica del otro lado. La mente de Sirius buscaba con frenesí mantener el protocolo seguido en Hogwarts, muchas pullas y poca acción. Tenían que seguir amenazándose hasta encontrar el momento propicio para desaparecerse con James, aunque su amigo tenía más pinta de querer acción que de regresar a casa. En el fondo, Sirius no podía culparlo.

—¿Y trajeron a la sangresucia para compartirla? —inquirió el que estaba junto a Snape, los Gryffindor reconocieron en seguida a Avery. —Quisiera saber si su piel es tan asquerosa como dicen…

Hubo un coro de risas ante el comentario, y Sirius se sintió desfallecer, y no por el dolor en su mano. Al adelantarse, se había olvidado por completo de Lily y de McKinnon. ¿Cómo mierda salir de allí con ellas a cuestas?

James no parecía igual de preocupado por su situación que su amigo, más bien, parecía como que lo único que le importase fuese cargarse unos cuantos Slytherin que habían aparecido oportunamente en el momento en que más ganas tenía de matarlos con sus propias manos.

Lily había oído el comentario sobre su persona, pero no había atinado ni a moverse. De hecho, intentaba contener la respiración. Incluso ellos cuatro no podrían contra cinco Slytherin, aunque Lily pudiese dudar que Severus levantase la varita contra ella.

Marlenne volvió a llamar su atención disimuladamente, para señalar al último de los presentes del otro lado. Era Mulciber.

Lily se dio cuenta que, en una pelea, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

Sirius también parecía haber caído en la cuenta, por lo que seguía haciendo comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos, buscando por todos los medios no cruzar la línea invisible entre ellos. Quería hacerle alguna seña a James, para conseguir retirarse sin perder nada en el camino, pero tenía todo el cerebro ocupado en seguir hablando y controlar el dolor de su mano para que no lo hiciese caer de rodillas.

Sin embargo, mientras Sirius conseguía acercarse a James lo suficiente para poder dirigirle algún gesto —a la par que hacía un comentario muy grosero sobre la madre de Rosier—, Snape, contraído de rabia y mirando a Lily por primera vez, que había permanecido quieta junto a Marlenne sin saber qué hacer, escupió lleno de rencor.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu padre, Potter?

El precario equilibrio que se había gestado en esos segundos se quebró cuando James lanzó un hechizo directo hacia Snape, que lo rechazó con facilidad y rebotó en Avery.

—Mierda.

Los violentos haces de luces surcaron en un parpadeo el aire: sin la contención de los ladrillos de Hogwarts ni la atenta mirada adulta, el odio desbordó frenético la calle de la Hilandera.

—¡ _Protego_! —volvió a chillar Lily desde atrás, al ver como los cinco Slytherin se abalanzaban sobre sus compañeros. Marlenne la miró por una fracción de segundo antes de eliminar la distancia que tenían con ellos.

—¡ _Reducto_!

Lily estaba desesperada. No quería pelear, pero temía por Potter y Black, y más aún, por todos los _muggles_ que de seguro ya se habían enterado del jaleo mágico que estaban provocando en el medio de la noche. Y sobre todo, temía por los Slytherin, por aquellos que no tenían ningún reparo en demostrar que odiaban a gente _como_ _ella_.

—¡Lily! —la llamó Marlenne, angustiada, al recibir la mitad del peso de Sirius sobre sus hombros. El muchacho había trastabillado al esquivar una maldición conjurada por Mulciber, y no podía levantarse. Seguía chorreando sangre por la mano que sostenía en alto la varita.

Unos pasos más allá, James se batía con fiereza con Snape y Lestrange, sin reparar en nada más.

El cerebro de Lily trabajaba a toda velocidad.

La pelirroja echó a correr hasta donde se encontraba Potter y por tercera vez en la noche, conjuró un encantamiento protector. Aprovechando la sorpresa de los Slytherin, Lily casi saltó encima de James para llamar su atención.

—James, tenemos que irnos, ¡por favor! —le rogó histérica, tirando de él hasta donde Sirius y Marlenne se defendían como podían de los ataques. —Hay que salir de aquí ya.

El aludido tardó algunos segundos en entender, como si no comprendiera por qué Lily estaba allí y de qué demonios hablaba. Entonces vio a Sirius sostenido por McKinnon y la cara le mutó. Lily hubiese jurado que volvía a ser el Potter de siempre, y no esa masa de furia arrolladora que había aparecido de repente en su casa.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, antes de voltear y lanzar un maleficio contra Rosier.

—Corre.

Lily tiró de él una vez más y le hizo señas a Marlenne, que entendió enseguida.

—¡ _Protego_!

Marlenne ayudó a Sirius —que seguía tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra con la mandíbula apretadísima— a emprender la retirada hacia donde Lily le indicaba, resoplando por el peso del muchacho y asegurándose el otro flanco.

—Corran, corran —apremió Lily, soltando a Potter para que pudiese tomar a Sirius del otro costado.

—Lily, ¡por aquí no es! —le soltó su amiga al ver que la pelirroja se apresuraba en doblar en la esquina. —Tu casa es para el otro lado…

—Vamos hacia el río —explicó Lily, intentando no sonar histérica. Los Slytherin no los habían seguido, no sabía si gracias a sus hechizos protectores o a que habían desistido de ellos. —No puedo llevarlos a mi casa, Mar, ¡mis padres son _muggles_! Si nos siguen…

Marlenne hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza, dando a entender su consentimiento, y siguieron la marcha hacia el río maloliente que recorría Cokeworth unas calles más allá.

Llegaron a la orilla embarrada y totalmente oscura —la noche había caído por completo—, y se sentaron entre unas piedras mohosas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que no nos siguieron —sentenció Lily al cabo de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Empezaba a temblar violentamente, y no quería saber si era a causa del frío de la noche de Navidad o del miedo que acababa de pasar.

—Qué cojones, Evans —masculló Sirius, con los dientes apretados, sacándose su abrigo. Tenía una enorme y uniforme mancha oscura hasta el hombro y en el costado derecho. Lily no supo contestar al reparar que era sangre.

Las preguntas entonces comenzaron a saltar en su cabeza como chispas en un caldero, dejando detrás el asombro y dándole lugar al cabreo.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios hacían aquí? —empezó, sin dejar de temblar. —Y qué fue exactamente lo que pasó…

Se calló al ver la expresión ausente de Potter, sentado con los codos hincados en las rodillas, adivinando el río entre la penumbra. A Lily le dieron unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

Un crujido a su izquierda los previno de inmediato, dejando las preguntas y los gritos para más tarde. Marlenne saltó de su sitio con la varita en la mano.

— _Lumos_.

Una silueta alta y delgada hizo su aparición, recortada en la mortecina luz encantada.

—Creo que ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí —dijo el profesor Dumbledore con tranquilidad, haciendo que todos se incorporaran de inmediato.

La cabeza de Lily le empezó a arder, y deseó que todo aquello no fuese más que un muy mal sueño.

—Supongo que es tiempo de regresar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1977**

—Entonces, escaparon por los pelos de unos cuantos Slytherin enfuercidos.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y se encontraban todos esparcidos por una de las cómodas salas de estar de la residencia de los Potter. Remus y Peter los habían recibido con una mal disimulada ansiedad, éste último había dejado escapar un grito al ver a Sirius dejándose arrastrar, machado de sangre.

James se había marchado enseguida escoltado por Dumbledore, y desde entonces, Black intentaba hacerle un resumen de los hechos a sus amigos, luego de recuperar un poco el color y hundir la mano derecha en un gran tarro de esencia de multrap.

Lily se había recogido en una esquina, aliviada ante la calidez del interior. No había dejado de temblar y no terminaba de hallarse a gusto en el desconocido hogar de los Potter.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —dijo Sirius, echándole una mirada significativa a la pelirroja y a Marlenne, que había permanecido en silencio junto a ella. —Es cómo demonios James encontró a Snape y al resto —el muchacho quitó la mano del bote para evaluar sus daños, la esencia había conseguido hacerle crecer un gran parche de piel rosada y arrugada. —Es decir, no creo que por muchas ganas que tuviese de romperles la cara, ellos aparecieran así de repente.

Lily se revolvió incómoda.

—Snape vive allí —explicó en un susurro. Tres pares de ojos voltearon a verla asombrada. —Sobre la Hilandera, cerca de mi casa.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Peter, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Remus se acercó a ella con resolución y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla.

—Siento todo esto, Lily —musitó en su oído para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

—O sea que James tiene tanta suerte que fue a aparecerse justo en una fiesta navideña de futuros mortífagos —asumió Sirius dejando escapar una risa sarcástica. —Puñetera suerte...

Remus sintió los espasmos violentos que Lily seguía sin poder controlar de tanto en tanto, acurrucada en su rincón.

—¿Estás preocupada por tus padres?

—Les envié una lechuza después de que llegáramos aquí —le explicó ella, restándole importancia. —Aunque supongo que no estarán felices…

El muchacho asintió y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, estiró su otro brazo para tomar una de las lujosas mantas del sillón del costado y se la pasó por los hombros de la pelirroja, que le sonrió agradecida.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es qué hacían ustedes frente a la casa de Lily —dijo Marlenne en tono monocorde, rompiendo la situación ligeramente incómoda del ambiente. Remus se tensó junto a Lily, y esta pareció salir del trance en el que se había sumido desde que llegaran allí.

—Es verdad —apoyó Lily, recuperando el ánimo, confortada bajo la manta. —¿Qué…?

Sirius la atajó, levantando ambas manos.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver, pelirroja, a mí no me mires.

—Tú saliste corriendo de la nada hacia mi casa —le recordó, endureciendo el semblante.

—Sólo seguía a James —la muchacha no pareció conforme con la explicación. —Intentaba que no hiciese una locura, no me condenes tan rápido.

Lily se volvió hacia Remus, buscando una mejor explicación.

—El papá de James fue herido en una… en su trabajo. Creemos que es grave, porque Dumbledore mismo vino a avisar —empezando a encajar las piezas en su mente, Lily comenzó a sentirse un poco descompuesta. —James no pudo soportar permanecer aquí mientras esperaba a su padre y… se desapareció.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir las súbitas arcadas que la habían asaltado, y trató de entender lo que Remus le decía.

—¿En mi casa? —la voz sonó más débil de lo que esperaba, y los ojos de Marlenne se posaron en ella con cierta preocupación.

Remus solo sonrió, como disculpándose. No se sentía en la posición de explicarle nada más a la pelirroja: Sirius les había narrado al llegar en un aparte a él y a Peter sobre las escapadas esporádicas de James a la casa de Lily, y Remus no podía traicionarlo al contarle eso.

Lily no estaba conforme, pero estaba tan mareada que guardó silencio. La cara desencajada de Potter le volvía a la mente una y otra vez, y la furia con la que la taladró al lanzar el _Protego_ y escupirle esa pregunta llena de veneno.

¿A quién había intentado defender, después de todo?

Lily no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

La atmósfera se cortó de pronto al escuchar como sonaban y reverberaban en las paredes las campanadas de medianoche.

Ya era Navidad.

Antes que nadie pudiese caer en la cuenta de ello, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Dumbledore apareció, tan sereno como siempre, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran.

—Feliz navidad a todos —dijo el director, aunque su tono no augurase nada feliz. Nadie se atrevió a contestar. —Quisiera que todos regresaran mañana a Hogwarts, de ser posible.

Los presentes lo miraron asombrados, pero se mantuvieron en su mutismo. Lily decidió apoyarse un poco en Remus, seguía intentando contener las náuseas. Marlenne seguía sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Les pido esto porque necesito hablar con ustedes varias cosas, y creo que el castillo es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. ¿Podrán reducir sus vacaciones? —hubo un débil asentimiento general. —De cualquier manera, ya estaban un poco arruinadas.

Nadie, ni Sirius, festejó la alusión a aquella tarde.

—Bien, ahora… creo que las señoritas querrán regresar a casa. No las retendré más, ya les preparé un traslador —Lily intentó sonreír, agradecida. —Y ustedes, creo que querrán estar con James en este momento.

Las facciones de Sirius se endurecieron.

—¿Cómo está Charlus, profesor? —preguntó, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos los presentes. El anciano director suspiró y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Black, que estaba tan rígido como una tabla. El vacío en el estómago de Lily se intensificó, y supo lo que Dumbledore iba a decir un segundo antes de que hablara.

—Lo siento, muchachos. Falleció hace unos minutos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! —realmente espero que haya alguien de ese lado—. Bueno, y aquí tenemos lo qué pasó en Navidad finalmente, con lujo de detalles. ¿Un delirio? Sí, tal vez, pero esta escena la pensé por meses enteros, de hecho, fue de las primeras que fui formando para esta historia. Creo que para tanto rato pensándola, estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

 _Quisiera agradecer especialmente a_ Anna1991 _por haberme animado a continuar, de hecho, gracias a ti me esforcé para traer más rápido de lo que pensaba este capítulo. Te escribo por aquí porque al no firmar con una cuenta, no puedo enviarte un PM. Espero que no te decepcione que no haya incluido ninguna escena de la otra línea temporal, pero es que esta era tan larga que quería dejarla entera para que empezara a entenderse un poco mejor este embrollo. Y de veras, muchas muchas gracias guapa._

 _Y muchas gracias también a los que leen entre las sombras, me harían extremadamente feliz que se manifestaran._

 _En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, espero pasar pronto por aquí, ¡esto recién empieza!_

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. III

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **III**

 _«So who the hell are you to say we_

 _ **Never** would have made it babe.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Junio de 1973**

El primer año de Alice había sido infernal. Esperando algo totalmente diferente de su primer ciclo escolar, Alice había tenido una enorme sorpresa que había quebrado todos sus esquemas.

En realidad, la sorpresa inicial había sido durante la ceremonia de Selección, su primera noche en Hogwarts. Siendo su madre Hufflepuff y sin tener ninguna cualidad destacable que pudiese orientarla hacia otra casa, pensaba que su destino estaba irremediablemente ligado a la casa de los tejones. Cuando escuchó su nombre, se acercó temblando hasta el taburete —los ojos inquisidores le quemaban el rostro— y quedó casi por completo cubierta por el largo cabello que le caía en la cara y el sombrero que le tapaba los ojos. Quiso cubrirse las mejillas invisibles para el resto cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le susurró al oído algo como « _dejar salir tu valentía_ » y tuvo un instante paralizador cuando oyó que el sombrero gritaba « _¡Gryffindor!_ » a todo el comedor.

Alice trastabilló de camino a la mesa de los leones, apabullada por el estruendoso recibimiento y porque de verdad —de verdad— había sido elegida en Gryffindor.

Tardaría muchos años en comprender que la pequeña llama que se había encendido en su pecho esa noche era _orgullo_.

Pocos nombres después fue elegida una niña esmirriada y charlatana que no había parado de hablar en el bote contiguo al de Alice, siendo enviada a « _¡Gryffindor!_ ».

Y ahí llegó la segunda sorpresa de Alice.

La niña se sentó junto a Alice y no volvió a despegarse de la abrumada joven. Alice intentó ignorarla, encorvándose más y más para que su oscuro cabello la cubriese por completo y la niña la dejara en paz. No funcionó, y de camino a la Torre Gryffindor siguió comentando y hablando como una loca, y se pidió la cama junto a la que había elegido Alice en el dormitorio.

Dorcas Meadowes se sentó a su lado en la primera clase de Transformaciones y también en la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Compartieron maceta en la primera clase de Herbología e hizo volar primero la pluma de Alice en la clase de Encantamientos.

Alice se sentía avergonzada, apabullada por la presencia y la persistencia de la niña, que no parecía tener problema alguno en que Alice contestara con monosílabos o que le llevara más de una cabeza al erguirse. Tampoco parecía molesta por parecer un alfiler al lado de una Alice corpulenta y torpe, que caminaba intentando hacerse diminuta e invisible.

De hecho, Dorcas no parecía tener problemas con nada ni con nadie. Por las noches, antes de rozar la inconsciencia, Alice deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un poco más parecida a ella.

Una sola vez la niña le hizo un comentario en relación al aspecto de Alice, provocando un violento enrojecimiento en la muchacha.

—Oye Al —nadie había llamado Al a Alice, y eso aunque no pudiese admitirlo en voz alta, la ahogaba de satisfacción —tienes un cabello precioso, pero ¿por qué lo llevas así? ¿No te molesta?

En vez de apartárselo de la cara, Alice se hundió un poco más en el espacio protegido que le ofrecía la larga cortina de pelo negro.

—Así me gusta —murmuró, avergonzada, y Dorcas no volvió a tocar el tema.

Primer año terminó con la promesa de Dorcas de escribir y verse en el verano —Alice realmente no lo creía posible, pero de cualquier manera se alegró muchísimo— y para cuando empezó su segundo año, Alice descubrió asombrada que Dorcas era _su amiga_.

Su amiga.

Prácticamente no había cambiado desde las vacaciones, y Alice seguía igual de gigantona y patosa que siempre, pero ahora tenía cierto escudo protector —que no era su cabello— que la protegía del hostil exterior.

Dorcas hablaba más que nunca, y Alice no dejó de sorprenderse al ver que sus compañeras de casa, a las que había evitado avergonzada durante todo primer año, la buscaban y se reían con ella.

Alice rió durante todo su segundo año.

Y cuando empezó tercer año, y se reunió con Dorcas en el vagón del tren, algo cambió.

Dorcas estaba preciosa como siempre, tan delgada como un junco, pero ahora había algo distinto. Alice ya no tenía que encorvarse para poder susurrarle al oído, estaban a la misma altura. Y lo que era aún más asombroso, Alice no se sentía como un gigante junto a un enano, gordo y torpe, porque Dorcas había crecido y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Juntas, ahora parecían de la misma especie.

El nuevo aspecto de Dorcas le provocó sentimientos encontrados a su tímida amiga, que por un lado se sentía mucho menos avergonzada de su estatura y corpulencia, pero por otro lado, la evidente belleza de Dorcas la apabullaba aún más que sus palabras. ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa querría ser _su amiga_?

Pero Dorcas siguió a su lado como siempre, casi sin cambio alguno. Casi, porque ese año la muchacha comenzó a frecuentar a un niño rubio de Gryffindor con el que Alice no había hablado nunca.

Dorcas parecía enormemente a gusto con el muchacho, y Alice prefería dejarlos a solas por un rato cuando se acercaba para comentar algo. Sin embargo, Dorcas no tenía el mismo parecer, porque más de una vez había tirado de su brazo y la había obligado a sentarse de nuevo, para sumergirse en una conversación que la incomodaba.

Alice no hablaba con chicos. Después de un gran esfuerzo, había logrado comunicarse con su propio sexo, no podía hacerlo aún con el género masculino. Se sentía más tonta que nunca y estaba segura que podían ver a través de su cabello como las mejillas se le ponían como el sol poniente.

Pero Dorcas sí hablaba con chicos, y sobre todo, con Benji. Así que Alice se resignó, y en su derrota, descubrió que Benji Fenwick era todo lo opuesto a su amiga: era sereno, pacífico y muy amable. Alice terminó por sentirse a gusto con él, era imposible no hacerlo.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que de cuando en cuando se uniera el amigo de Benji, otro Gryffindor de pelo negro que durante el verano había crecido tanto que ya pasaba a Alice por varios centímetros. De hecho, en tercer año, ya eran pocos los niños que eran más bajos que Alice, y eso la alegraba en lo más profundo, a ella y a su espalda eternamente encorvada.

Frank se unió a los desayunos, a las clases y a las cenas como siempre hubiese estado ahí, Alice no tuvo tiempo de sentirse incómoda. De pronto, eran cuatro, y ella parecía flotar de felicidad.

Esa tarde, luego de los exámenes finales del curso, la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaban de los primeros días luminosos, a salvo de las presiones y el estudio. Alice y Dorcas estaban tumbadas al sol —una actividad que Alice había rehuido desde siempre, pero que a Dorcas le encantaba, por lo que allí estaban— con las túnicas a un lado, sin medias ni zapatos. A Alice demasiado sol le hacía mal, tenía una piel horrorosamente blanca, por lo que al cabo de un rato se retiró a la sombra donde Frank y Benji jugaban a las cartas. Se sentó a su lado, y sacó una novela que había empezado al finalizar los exámenes, se lo colocó en el regazo y se apoyó en el árbol que les daba sombra.

Por comodidad, se quitó con ambas manos los largos mechones de cabello negro que le caían sobre el rostro y se los ubicó detrás de las orejas. No reparó en ese gesto hasta que Frank le habló muy cerca de su oído.

—Te ves muy guapa, Al.

Alice lo observó incrédula, dándose cuenta que el chico se había sentado junto a ella y que Benji estaba con Dorcas, por lo que solo ella había escuchado el comentario. Cuando cayó en la cuenta que Frank hablaba en serio, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero Frank ya había sacado su propio libro y leía a su lado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Alice regresó a su propia lectura, pero no pudo volver a concentrarse.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía guapa. Frank le había dicho guapa. _De verdad_.

Esa noche, juntó toda la decisión del año y se plantó frente a la cama de Dorcas, que se cepillaba con las piernas cruzadas su largo y lustroso cabello castaño.

Seria, le tendió unas tijeras y se señaló el pelo húmedo luego de la ducha.

—Ven. Córtamelo.

—¿Qué? —Dorcas casi rebotó sobre su cama, abandonando de inmediato su labor. Alice la arrastró hasta el baño y se sentó junto al espejo.

—Quiero que lo cortes.

—Al, ¿estás segura?

La aludida sonrió ante la mueca pasmada de Dorcas empuñando las tijeras. Su amiga pudo ver que había algo que estaba cambiando en Alice, algo que ya estaba en ella y que estaba dejándolo salir.

—Bien. Déjamelo a mí.

Alice inspiró con fuerza y la dejó hacer, segura de su amiga y por primera vez, segura de sí misma.

— Cierra los ojos —le indicó Dorcas al cabo de varios cortes. Ella obedeció y escuchó como la chica salía del baño y revolvía sus cosas antes de regresar y terminar el trabajo.

—Ábrelos.

Alice vio reflejado a alguien totalmente distinto a su imagen usual. La muchacha del reflejo tenía el cabello azabache cayendo por debajo de la barbilla, enmarcándole —no tapándole— las mejillas, con un ligero flequillo cubriéndole la frente y un lazo negro terminando el conjunto. Alice no se sintió gorda, ni fea, ni le pareció que su cara era demasiado ancha, demasiado redonda, demasiado _demasiado_.

Por el contario, se sintió _guapa_.

Dorcas también se había quedado mirando el resultado embobada, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

—Por Merlín, te ves bellísima —chilló, reaccionando y abrazándola. Dieron saltitos como niñas, felices, rebosantes de vida. Dorcas se detuvo un momento y se separó de Alice para exclamar

—Oh, Frank no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima.

Y volvieron a saltar, Alice tan contenta como roja, y finalmente entendió que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser guapa. Ser más fuerte.

Por ella. Por Dorcas.

Por Frank.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Febrero de 1979**

Después de que Lily y James se desaparecieran rumbo a su casita en el Valle de Godric, Remus dejó a un Sirius despatarrado en su sitio y fue en busca de algo comestible para la cena. La pareja había querido quedarse o invitarlos a su casa, pero después de las efusivas felicitaciones por las novedades, la comunicación silenciosa entre Remus y Sirius había acordado regalarles un poco de intimidad.

Sirius expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de su silla.

—Se casan. No puedo creerlo.

Remus, más concentrado en las alacenas roídas y vacías, se limitó a asentir. No estaba tan sorprendido como su amigo, de cierta forma, esperaba que eso sucediera. Sólo bastaba mirar a James para suponerlo.

—Se casan. De veras —repitió Sirius, como asimilándolo. —Para siempre.

—Creo que ese es el concepto de matrimonio, Sirius —le respondió su amigo, dándose por vencido y sacando unas cervezas de manteca de la heladera. Limpió con un hechizo un cuenco arrumbado junto a otros varios utensilios de cocina y volcó una bolsa de maní. —Esta es toda nuestra cena —aclaró, deslizando el pote por la mesa hacia Sirius.

Éste se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran puñado para llenarse la boca. Remus se sentó en frente, abriendo las cervezas a la forma _muggle_. Estaba cansado.

—Creo que tendría que haberme burlado más —comentó Sirius después de un largo trago de bebida. —Ya sabes, con lo calzonazos que se ha vuelto y tal.

Remus rodó los ojos, sin ganas de discutir las distintas visiones acerca de la vida en general.

—Se ven felices juntos —dijo el licántropo, en cambio, dando cuenta de la mitad de su cerveza. De pronto, sentía una amargura extendiéndose desde su boca hacia todos los extremos de su cuerpo, amargura que nada tenía que ver con la bebida.

—Sí, lo sé.

Cenaron en silencio, más maní y más cerveza. Remus notaba a su amigo pensativo, como si estuviese reflexionando mucho los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, lo que era toda una novedad. Por el contrario, él no tenía ganas ni de pensar ni de nada. Estaba exhausto, y la felicidad por sus amigos no terminaba de cubrir su propia cuota de desolación. Mantenía esa relación ambigua con la alegría ajena, que le ocasionaba sincera felicidad por ellos y grandes cuotas de autocompasión por su propia infelicidad.

Por eso no vio venir cuando Sirius le lanzó una pregunta al pasar, como quien arroja dinamita en una mina y se va a paso lento, sin entender la magnitud de las consecuencias.

—¿Has sabido algo de Mary?

Sirius seguía inclinado despreocupadamente sobre las patas traseras de la silla, mirando distraído la boca de la botella vacía. Remus se quedó de hielo por un segundo antes de responder.

—No.

—Ya.

No tenía idea qué buscaba Sirius sacando a colación ese tema, tan al pasar, como si no hubiesen discutido a los gritos por ello más veces de las que recordaba. Remus tuvo que dejar de lado su propio cansancio y sobre todo, su propia melancolía desatada por la noticia del casamiento de James y Lily —desazón irracional e infundada, pero que allí estaba, anidada en lo más profundo de su ser— para poder observar de verdad a su amigo, y volver a leerlo a través de todo aquello que intentaba decir expresando lo contrario.

—Deberías escribirle.

Remus depositó con más fuerza de la necesaria su botella de cerveza y miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos.

—No vamos a volver a discutir esto, Sirius.

El aludido aterrizó sobre las patas delanteras y se inclinó un poco.

—Pues yo creo que eres idiota y que deberías escribirle.

Remus no estaba de humor para tener de nuevo esa conversación y menos luego de haberse imaginado solo por un momento —sólo por un brevísimo momento, casi menos que un latido, cuando nadie lo veía porque Sirius estaba muy ocupado abrazando a Lily y a James por la noticia—, a Mary radiante, vestida de blanco esperándolo a él. Sólo a él.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sirius resopló y depositó su propia botella vacía haciendo temblar las débiles patas de la mesa. Sus ojos chispearon y de pronto Remus entendió toda la frustración disfrazada de indiferencia que intentaba dirigir su amigo hacia él.

A lo lejos, podía oír como Ojoloco indicaba que necesitaba personas ágiles, pequeñas y fuertes para la misión de esa tarde.

Marlenne.

—Sí es de mi incumbencia, porque estás haciendo el imbécil y todos lo sabemos.

Remus no pudo controlar su furia.

—Déjalo, ¿vale? Yo no me meto en toda tu mierda, así que déjame en paz.

Sirius se levantó bruscamente, desafiándolo. Remus sabía que estaba buscando pulla, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción. Él no era James y se estaba hartando de la mala leche de su amigo.

—No voy a escribirle porque es mi decisión Sirius —le dijo con dureza, incorporándose a su vez y mirándolo de frente. —Yo no meto las narices en lo que te traes con Mar ni te pregunto qué mierda haces con Dorcas. Respeta mis decisiones y yo respetaré las tuyas.

Sirius lo miró por una fracción de segundo en la que el licántropo pensó con sinceridad que iba a atizarle, pero en vez de eso volteó con violencia, llevándose en su paso la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Eres un tocapelotas insufrible. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Tomó su chaqueta mientras Remus lo observaba con una mezcla de impotencia, rabia y melancolía, aquel cóctel que no lo había abandonado desde que se unieran a la Orden y esperó el último comentario mordaz de Sirius que no llegó.

—Quedé con Dorcas —se limitó a decir de espaldas, antes de desaparecer en el rellano sin luz.

Remus supiró, más cansado que nunca, volvió a sentarse y abrió con pesadumbre la sexta cerveza de la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Agosto de 1977**

Alice había intentado en vano sujetarse los cortos cabellos negros en la nuca, para poder maquillarse sin estorbos. Se había inclinado desganada en el lavabo con todo el arsenal de Dorcas a su disposición y sin una pizca de ganas de poner manos a la obra.

En realidad, a Alice no le gustaba demasiado salir. Tampoco le apetecía demasiado maquillarse, pero Dorcas le había suplicado con esa expresión con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería y había logrado que Alice consintiera y se encerrara en el baño a prepararse.

Iban a festejar la nueva y absoluta libertad de Dorcas. Su padre le había llenado la bóveda de Gringotts para no tener que volver a verla y la muchacha, encantada, había utilizado el dinero para comprar un apartamento muy agradable en el Londres _muggle_ , cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

Dorcas no cabía en sí de felicidad, había deseado romper lazos definitivamente con su progenitor casi desde que Alice la conocía, y si bien su amiga reprobaba internamente la actitud de Dorcas con su padre, estaba contenta de verla tan radiante.

Alice había vuelto a sentir ese cosquilleo en la garganta al entrar por primera vez en el piso de su amiga y ver que Dorcas se había encargado personalmente de que tanto la habitación principal como la adjunta tuviesen camas idénticas.

—Una para ti y una para mí —había explicado con sencillez antes de seguir mostrándole el resto del apartamento dando saltitos.

Sin embargo, la gratitud y el cariño eterno que Alice sentía por Dorcas se difuminaba un poco cuando ésta la arrastraba en alguna de sus locuras.

—Al, ¡apúrate que se nos hace tarde! —chilló su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Alice suspiró, sabiendo que no había manera de escapar de esto, y aunque hubiese preferido un millón de veces tomar unas cervezas con Frank y Benji, salió ya lista y totalmente resignada.

—Hermosa, hermosa —le concedió la muchacha al verla, sin dejar de revolver sus cosas, con una coleta alta y a medio vestir. Se decidió por una minifalda negra y se la puso a toda prisa, saltando para deslizarla hacia arriba. Alice no podía creer el éxito que tenía Dorcas con los hombres al verla de esa forma tan natural, tan infantil. Suponía que ellos no opinaban lo mismo.

—Hoy te olvidarás de Frank por un rato, ¿eh? —le dijo luego de que Alice se sentara bufando a esperarla. Le echó una mirada a medio maquillar por el espejo de su cómoda, sonriendo con malicia.

Alice volvió a bufar y se cruzó de piernas, incómoda. Dorcas se rió entre dientes y terminó de arreglarse a toda prisa, dando saltos de aquí a allá.

—Vamos, vamos —la apremió, tomando su abrigo y soltándose el pelo. Dorcas tenía un cabello precioso, liso, largo, castaño. En verdad, Dorcas era preciosa.

Alice suspiró una última vez, resignada a una noche de juerga que no deseaba, y salió tras su amiga, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

La noche estaba estrellada y cálida, casi sin humedad para sorpresa de los londinenses. Dorcas, exaltada, la guió casi volando hacia el bar, atravesando rápidamente la arcada hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Alice tenía una noción bastante acertada de la idea que encerraba para Dorcas el concepto _celebrar_. Y aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, detestaba despertarse por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza infernal y la sensación de haber sido arrollada por un tren, no podía hacerle frente a la insistencia explosiva de su amiga y negarse a beber. Sabiendo que al día siguiente se arrepentiría, siguió a Dorcas construyendo una expresión acorde a la noche.

Entraron en el pub de siempre, en la esquina, a lado de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. El lugar no era muy grande, rústico y para nada limpio. El tabernero era hosco y de cejas muy pobladas, miraba refunfuñón a todos los que se congregaban en su local. Un par de mesitas aquí y allá y una diminuta plataforma en la que varios instrumentos tocaban solos. La luz tenue provenía de unas pocas velas rancias que despedían un fuerte olor a aceite.

Esa noche, el bullicio casi tapaba la melodía que se emitía, cansada, a un costado. El bar estaba atestado, y una densa humareda limitaba aún más el campo de visión. Dorcas se contorsionó entre las personas y tiró de Alice hasta una destartalada mesa, hacia la izquierda del lugar. Había solo un asiento.

—Guapo, ¿usas esa silla?

Con una sonrisa muy pagada de sí misma, Dorcas arrastró la silla que le sobraba al chico de una mesa más allá y se sentó, sonriente.

—Eres increíble —musitó Alice más para sí, mientras su amiga pedía los tragos.

El ambiente sofocaba, y el muchacho al que Dorcas le había quitado la silla, no paraba de voltear a mirarla.

—Por la libertad —brindó Dorcas, exultante, chocando su vaso de whisky con el de su amiga. Alice la imitó y ambas echaron la cabeza hacia atrás con envión para beberse de una sentada el líquido.

Depositaron a la vez el vaso en la mesa, haciendo peligrar su estabilidad, y se rieron sin freno.

Dorcas volvió a servir sin preguntar.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —dijo Alice, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su esófago y comenzaba a relajar sus músculos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó Dorcas, pasándole su vaso lleno.

—Ya tienes el piso. ¿Y entonces?

Dorcas bebió antes de responder.

—Podemos hacer esto todos los días —dijo haciendo un gesto sugerente con su bebida. A Alice le pareció más gracioso que otra cosa, aunque su yo sobrio debería estar encogiéndose de terror ante la idea de emborracharse todos los días. Volvieron a reír y a tomar antes de continuar.

—Ya, en serio.

—Vale, hacemos esto hasta comenzar en la Academia —concedió Dorcas sin arrepentimiento, sirviendo por cuarta vez. —Supongo que luego ya no podremos ni recordar lo que era vivir.

—Exagerada.

—Lo dudo.

Alice no quería seguir bebiendo, ya notaba como se acercaba a la delgada línea que dividía la diversión de la embriaguez, pero Dorcas no paraba de servir. Y ¿Cuándo había logrado decirle que no a Dorcas?

—Y verás a Frank todos los días.

Los movimientos de Alice se hacían más pesados, pero su mente todavía estaba suficientemente lúcida para responder.

—Ajá, como los últimos siete años.

Dorcas se carcajeó sin reservas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —le dijo su amiga acusándola con el dedo. En un lugar de su cabeza, Alice se preguntaba por qué Dorcas nunca parecía borracha. Ella tenía cuatro whiskys encima y ya debería dar pena.

—Somos amigos —repitió Alice como una mantra, algo embotada por el olor a aceite, el alcohol en sangre y la humareda rancia del lugar.

—Y tú quieres ser algo más que eso.

—Sí.

—Y no vas a hacer nada por intentarlo.

—Somos amigos.

Alice había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido esa conversación, y nunca había logrado explicar las verdaderas razones de por qué no hacía ningún movimiento hacia Frank. Le parecía que si hablaba con Dorcas de su cobardía, la echarían de Gryffindor.

Se ahogó con el sexto trago al caer en la cuenta que ya no tenía sentido pensar en Gryffindor porque ya estaba graduada, y la risa se contagió a su amiga, aunque no supiese por qué reían.

—El de ahí te sigue mirando —le comentó Alice, para cambiar de tema.

Dorcas amplió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Alice volvió a ahogarse por la desfachatez de su amiga, y entre barboteos y carcajadas vió incrédula como Dorcas volteaba a guiñarle un ojo al tipo que la miraba.

Volvió a sentir esa admiración infantil al ser testigo de la desenvoltura de Dorcas, que respondía comentarios vulgares referidos a ella con sorna. Alice no podía dejar de maravillarse de su maldita capacidad de no cerrar la boca.

Al octavo trago —todavía podía contarlos—, el mirón pareció decidirse y se levantó hacia ellas.

—Viene hacia aquí —alcanzó a cuchichear Alice con la voz pastosa. Dorcas sonrió con suficiencia y alzó los ojos al muchacho que acababa de plantarse en su mesa. Con los ojos empañados, y la luz amarilla iluminándolo a medias, las dos jóvenes apreciaron que no estaba nada mal. Lástima, pensó Alice, que fuese tan rubio.

Dorcas le dijo algo que Alice no alcanzó a escuchar, y se levantó. Le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su amiga, y se marchó a un costado, con el joven siguiéndola de cerca.

Sola y un poco aturdida, Alice se llevó a los labios su décima copa, recorriendo las mesas cercanas con los ojos. Le comenzaban a arder las mejillas, y podía notar que iba perdiendo el control de sí misma. Recordó el malestar que le esperaría puntual al día siguiente y decidió que aquél sería el último trago de la noche. Dorcas ya no ejercía esa abrumadora presión sobre ella, así que podía abandonar sin culpa. Depositó con fuerza el vaso en la mesa, y se echó para atrás.

Sentía una extraña paz, como si el alcohol hubiese borrado con delicadeza todos los problemas y preocupaciones que barrían el cerebro de Alice. Había perdido un poco la percepción del tiempo, pero habían pasado varios minutos —Dorcas se había esfumado, lo mismo que aquel joven guapo—, cuando en su mente se formó con claridad el rostro de Frank.

Una sonrisa bobalicona tembló entre los labios de Alice. Se figuró sus ojos oscuros, su negro cabello ondulado cayéndole parcialmente sobre su frente, la curva de su mandíbula, su aspecto tan tierno. La sonrisa que esbozaba cuando Alice le hablaba. ¿Había alguna forma de no querer a Frank?

Se llevó de nuevo el vaso a la boca, olvidando que había resuelto no volver a beber. La imagen de Frank le había cortado cualquier otro pensamiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron de pronto, cuatro mesas más allá, en una cabellera ondulada y una espalda amplia. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Frank. ¿Sería él?

Cuando Alice se incorporó, con brusquedad, hizo tambalear la pobre mesita. Tardó un par de segundos en activar sus piernas y desenredarse de las patas de la mesa y de las sillas, y avanzó a trompicones entre la gente hacia Frank. Porque estaba convencida de que ese muchacho era él.

Acercándose, notó que en realidad, era más delgado que Frank. Y había algo diferente en su cabello. ¿Era él?

Estaba ya a muy poca distancia, cuando un zapato salió de la nada y Alice tropezó con toda la gracia que podía hacerlo con todo el contenido etílico dentro de sí. Sacudió los brazos y soltó un gritito que nadie oyó, y terminó de bruces en el regazo de alguien. La mirada empañada de whisky le demostró que Frank no era Frank, y que el amigo a su lado la tenía prácticamente acostada sobre sus rodillas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Febrero de 1979**

Al día siguiente, Lily esperó impaciente a que pasara el mediodía para aparecerse en la casa de Marlenne en Manchester. Una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo se había anudado en la boca de su estómago, y esperó apremiante a que su amiga le abriera la puerta.

Marlenne tenía pinta de haberse levantado hacía dos segundos. Tenía unos pantalones enormes y un abrigo raído, el cabello imposible, rizado e inflado alrededor del rostro. La cara agria con la que recibió a su visita se endulzó un poco al notar que era Lily.

—Buen día —la saludó la pelirroja, entrando rápidamente en la casa. No tontear en los pórticos era una de las leyes irrompibles de la Orden.

Marlenne cerró y se fregó un ojo en un gesto casi gatuno.

—Creí que no te vería por un par de días —refunfuñó, caminando descalza hacia la cocina. —Estaba por preparar café.

El día anterior habían vivido una de las jornadas más tensas de su vida, y Lily sabía que eso dejaba a Marlenne agotada. Seguramente había llegado a casa y había dormido de tirón hasta esa tarde, y no podía culparla.

Lily la siguió, ansiosa, espiando el resto de la casa en busca de movimiento.

—¿No hay nadie?

—No —Marlenne no se molestó en disimular su regocijo. —Mis padres trabajan, y Marilyn está en Hogwarts.

—Claro.

La muchacha se encaramó a la mesada de su elegante cocina y le tendió una taza humeante a su amiga, que la recibió feliz de entibiar sus dedos. Marlenne no notó el extraño comportamiento de Lily y le dio un largo sorbo a su café bien cargado.

— Voy a casarme con James.

A Marlenne casi se le escapa la bebida por entre los labios, y tosió un poco para devolver el líquido a su camino natural, muda de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a articular, ahora sí con toda la atención puesta en ella, y la taza aún cerca de su boca.

—Que me caso con James —repitió Lily, dejando su café sobre la encimera, con el pulso tembloroso. Luego sólo se quedó de pie, frente a su amiga, y un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas comenzó a caer de sus ojos verdes, como si no pudiese contenerlas un segundo más.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué? ¡Lily! —balbuceó Marlenne con torpeza, abandonado también su taza y acortando en un tris la distancia con la pelirroja. La abrazó con fuerza, incrédula y despierta finalmente, porque todo aquello era demasiado para ser un sueño.

Lily se dejó abrazar, también impresionada de su propia reacción, dejando que las lágrimas saladas corrieran por todo su rostro y el abrigo gris de Marlenne.

—Oh, Lily, pero ¿no estás feliz? —susurró su amiga, meciéndole el pelo con suavidad. Tantas desgracias habían desarrollado un poco la capacidad de contención de Marlenne y ya no se quedaba estática sin saber cómo consolar a las personas. Todos cambiaban.

—Claro.— hipó Lily sobre su hombro.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —le preguntó Marlenne casi riéndose, permitiendo que Lily se apartara. La pelirroja sonrió a su vez y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No lo sé, es que soy tonta.

—Pero eso ya lo sabíamos de antes —sonrió Mar, guiándola hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde depositó sus tazas y se ubicó ella misma enfrente. —Cuéntamelo todo —le pidió, tomándole las manos por encima de la superficie.

Lily se veía vulnerable, con la nariz roja y los dedos temblorosos, y a Marlenne le sorprendió al compararla con la fiera pelirroja que había peleado ayer a su lado defendiendo lo que creían que era correcto. Al final, nadie era tan fuerte, pensó, dándole un apretón de ánimo a su amiga.

—Vale —acordó Lily, devolviéndole el apretón y soltando sus manos. —Igual no hay mucho que contar —agregó ya más tranquila. —James me lo propuso y yo dije que sí.

—¿Así sin más?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el sorbo de café le calentara el cuerpo y le relajara las extremidades.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo su amiga después de un instante, digiriendo realmente la novedad. —Van a casarse… ¡de verdad van a casarse!

La pelirroja volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa más firme. Para Marlenne, la noticia le cayó como un rayo de luz en medio de toda su oscuridad, era esperanza. Esperanza de que el amor sí era real. Sin embargo, decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, al ver que detrás de la sonrisa de Lily había algo más que sólo ella podía ver. Seguían pudiéndose leer sin palabras como aquellos lejanos días en Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué dudas, Lily? —le preguntó con suavidad, como intentando no espantarla. Lily se desinfló y dejó caer la sonrisa.

—No lo sé… —suspiró, acongojada. —Es decir, amo a James. Lo amo muchísimo, lo amo tanto que a veces me asusta.

Marlenne entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decir la pelirroja, describir ese amor imposible que hacía que todo el cuerpo se paralizara, se inmovilizara de amor al sentirlo cerca, se congelara de miedo al verlo alejarse.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo bien? —preguntó Lily al fin, bajando los ojos a su taza medio vacía. —¿Crees que es correcto que nos casemos ahora?

Marlenne nunca había visto dudar tanto a su amiga. Sólo una vez, a años luz de aquella tarde, cuando no tuvo otra opción que asumir que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de James Potter. Ni siquiera había dudado tanto al ingresar a la Orden.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Están hechos el uno para el otro, lo sabe todo el mundo —la animó Marlenne, dándose cuenta de lo inverosímil de la situación. Ella dándole ánimos a Lily. Quién lo hubiese creído.

Su amiga dejó escapar una risa, esta vez sincera.

—Lo sé. No es eso, no dudo del hecho de casarme con James. Quiero hacerlo —y sonaba orgullosa de ello. —Lo que dudo es si es correcto casarnos ahora, tan de prisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… —Lily se detuvo un momento a elegir con cuidado sus palabras. —Por todo. Por la guerra, por mis padres… por Mary.

La mirada comprensiva y atenta de Marlenne se endureció de pronto, y se envaró enojada.

—Mary no tiene nada que ver en esto.

La pelirroja la miró suplicante, buscando un poco de comprensión.

—Mar, es nuestra amiga. No soporto pensar que no estará el día de mi boda.

—Fue su decisión, Lily —le recordó ella a su vez con aspereza. —Ella lo quiso así.

La aludida bajó la cabeza, a medias resignada a media apenada, sin fuerza para discutir sobre Mary otra vez. Marlenne tenía algo de razón y sin embargo, lo primero que había pensado la pelirroja luego del éxtasis inicial al decidir casarse había sido escribirle a Mary.

Quizá al contarle la noticia, respondería.

Marlenne suspiró, sabiendo de la congoja de su amiga.

—Mira, Lily, yo creo que si es lo que quieres, pues cásense. ¿No parece ser un buen momento? No sabes lo que pueda pasar mañana, así que hoy es perfecto.

Lily asimiló las palabras con lentitud, empapándose de ellas para convencerse. Lo que decía Marlenne era totalmente cierto. La mirada de su amiga se volvió un poco melancólica al agregar

—Después de todo, mañana podríamos estar muertos.

Y una vez más, Marlenne tenía razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Agosto de 1977**

El rayo más cálido de luz logró esquivar las cortinas raídas y se volcó de lleno en el rostro de Alice. La joven frunció el ceño, intentando apartar el sol de sus ojos, en vano. Hundió la cara en la almohada, pasando ambos brazos por debajo, para acercarla más hacia sí. Un dolor penetrante se desparramó desde su coronilla hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, y el último recuerdo de la noche la asaltó, haciéndola levantar la cabeza con brusquedad.

La única luz de la habitación provenía de la pequeña ventana por la que se había colado el motivo de su despertar. Se sentó, pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse, y enseguida notó que estaba desnuda.

 _Merlín._

Las pocas imágenes de la noche anterior se mezclaban en su cerebro, y no conseguía sacar nada coherente de ello. Recordaba que Dorcas había desaparecido con un muchacho… El whisky de fuego quemándole la garganta. Le parecía que en algún momento, se había levantado de la mesa, pero… ¿por qué?

Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando pensar. Si, se había levantado. Le parecía recordar a Frank, aunque no estaba segura de cuál sería el contexto en el que insertarlo. Se acordó, de pronto, haberse acomodado con torpeza en las rodillas de alguien. En su mente se dibujó, borroso, un rostro que no conocía. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro cayéndole en la frente. Era un hombre.

 _Oh, no._

Contuvo el aire, y por primera vez, volteó a ver al otro lado de la cama. El cuerpo desnudo de un joven se esparcía a su lado, con la cabeza vuelta  
hacia la puerta, sin que Alice pudiera verlo. Tenía la piel increíblemente blanca. Más aún que la de ella misma. Alice seguía conteniendo la respiración,  
mientras obligaba a su cerebro a funcionar a toda máquina, buscando entre sus penosos recuerdos algo que le explicara por qué —Merlín, _por qué_ —, había despertado en la cama con un desconocido.

En vano, esperó algunos segundos más para encontrar la clave a la situación. Tragó saliva y comprendió que, en ese momento, lo que menos importaba era entender que ocurría.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Soltó todo el aire y se deslizó con máxima cautela a un lado de la cama. Se estiró, y en puntillas, recorrió la habitación en busca de su ropa. La encontró desperdigada en el suelo, y se apresuró a vestirse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Una ojeada a la ventanita la hizo descubrir que probablemente, se hallara en la parte superior de pub. Suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, en un vano intento de desenredarlo. Se coló en el bañó, y abrió apenas el grifo para lavarse la cara y los brazos.

En un silencio sepulcral, salió, y se dirigió casi en cámara lenta hacia la puerta, los zapatos en la mano.

Se mordió el labio, inmóvil a medio metro del picaporte, y volteó. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del joven desconocido.

Era guapo. El cabello rubio le caía, como lo recordaba, sobre la frente. Tenía unas pecas muy pálidas salpicando sus mejillas, y los labios muy finos. Era delgado, pero con brazos bien formados. Se acercó tanto que los mechones de pelo negro que le caían alborotados casi rozaban la piel del desconocido.

Su cara le sonaba de algo. Tenía las facciones casi de un niño. Alice intentó recordar de dónde podría conocer a aquel joven. Suspiró.

Posiblemente, lo recordaba de la noche anterior, en la que, a todas luces, la habían pasado mejor que bien. Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de ese no recuerdo a fuerza de voluntad, y salió con resolución por la puerta, cerrando cuidadosamente tras sí.

En el rellano, se calzó y bajó a toda prisa sin mirar a nadie, salió a una fresca mañana en el Callejón Diagon. La niebla había vuelto.

Caminó sin detenerse y con la mente en blanco hasta el departamento de Dorcas. Solo en el porche, se dio cuenta de la falta de su amiga. ¿Cómo  
demonios iba a entrar si ella tenía la llave?

Maldijo por lo bajo y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Los pocos _muggles_ parecían absortos en sus propias vidas. Maldijo una vez más, sacó su varita,  
tapándola con el abrigo y murmuró

— _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró como un tornado, directamente hacia el piso de su amiga. Repitió el hechizo para entrar en él, y no le sorprendió nada no ver rastro de Dorcas.

El reloj dio las siete de la mañana.

Agotada, y sin ánimo de pensar en nada, se tumbó en la cama que Dorcas había comprado para ella, y cerró los ojos. ¿Con quién se habría acostado la  
noche anterior?

Resolvió postergarlo e intentar dormirse. Y no contarle nada a su amiga antes de saber qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormida, escuchó la llave en el pestillo de la puerta.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Hola a todos! He regresado con un capítulo que requiere algunos comentarios._

 _Primero, quisiera aclarar que en estos días ha salido la historia de la Familia Potter en_ Pottermore — _¿la leyeron?—, y he decidido pasármela por lugares poco ortodoxos a los fines prácticos de mi historia. ¿Por qué? Pues porque todos sabemos —todos, salvo Jotacá— que los padres de James son Charlus y Dorea Potter. Así que, como esto ya lo tenía pensado desde hace años y es una parte importante de la trama que Charlus muera a manos de mortífagos y no de otra manera, pues, vamos a ignorar a Jotacá y a su nuevo canon y a continuar nuestro camino._

 _En fin, quitando ese detalle, ¿qué les pareció? Ya estamos conociendo un poco más a los protagonistas, finamente aparecieron Alice y Frank. Diría un montón de cosas acerca de ellos, pero no quiero adelantarme._

 _En principio seguiría pasando por aquí cada quince días, ya casi tengo listo el próximo capítulo._

 _Un millón de gracias a_ Ana1991, Prongs7 y Annimo _por los reviews alentadores y los comentarios, de verdad me alegran la semana. También a los que leen en las sombras, ¡anímense a salir a la luz!_

 _Los quiero a todos._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	4. IV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **IV**

 _«And does it make you mad_

 _To find that I have grown_

 _I'll bet it hurts so bad_

 _To see the **strength** that I have shown.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Enero de 1977**

James había pasado unos días de mierda. La muerte de su padre y la escenita en Cokeworth lo habían dejado irascible, aturdido y muy muy furioso. Se sentía desorientado, no podía entender que su padre ya no estuviera en el mismo mundo que él, y sólo podía pensar en distintas formas de venganza mientras deambulaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

No había querido volver al castillo apenas terminado el servicio, pero Dumbledore había sido firme en su posición. Se había despedido rápidamente de su madre, avejentada cien años en su silla, y había regresado cuando en realidad, quería… quería…. No sabía en verdad lo que quería, pero definitivamente no vaguear encerrado entre esos muros.

Sus amigos lo habían dejado a su aire, entendiendo su furia y la necesidad de estar solo. James sabía de cualquier manera que le seguían la pista con el Mapa, esperando que se decidiera a hacer algo estúpido.

Eso era lo que hacía James cuando no tenía la respuesta a sus problemas. Algo estúpido, algo estúpido y temerario. Y sin embargo, golpear hasta la muerte a algún pobre maldito Slytherin que se hubiese quedado en Hogwarts por las vacaciones ya no le parecía algo apetecible.

Deseaba en lo más profundo encontrarse de nuevo con Snape. Eso era lo que _quería_. Había canalizado todo su odio hacia los mortífagos en la figura macilenta y encorvada de su compañero, quería herirlo físicamente como nunca había querido hacerlo con otra persona. Quería hacerlo sufrir, agonizar lo mismo que estaba soportando él.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta que eso era lo que estaba buscando, moler a golpes a Snape, frenó de golpe su caminata errante por el pasillo que llevaba a la Torre de Gryffindor. Volvió a visualizar la expresión de Lily Evans apareciendo justo en el momento en el que estaba por descargar toda su reciente frustración en Snape, que se había personificado frente suyo como por arte de magia.

Lily tenía una mueca aterrada, pero no la dirigía a él. James pudo leer que temía por Snape. Esa serpiente rastrera y cobarde.

Quería gritar, golpear y ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia para arrancarse de la piel esa asquerosa sensación de frustración, ira y decepción que lo estaba por hacer estallar. Y el rostro de Lily, una y otra vez, desencajado, al borde de conjurar un escudo entre ellos.

Para proteger a Snape.

James no había reflexionado realmente por qué mierda estaba el Slytherin escondido frente a la casa de Lily. En su cabeza solo había entrado la furia por el encontronazo y la desazón con la muerte de su padre, pero ahora, reanudando la marcha hacia la Torre, las piezas desencajaban más que nunca.

¿Qué mierda hacía Snape espiando a Lily?

Sirius le había dicho que la pelirroja había confesado que el Slytherin vivía allí, cerca de su casa. Eran vecinos.

A James le sonaba tan irónico que casi le daba risa.

Ya no le importaba. Ya nada importaba. Iba a hacer caer a unos cuantos mortífagos —en el grupo de Dumbledore o fuera de él— e iba a tomar venganza por la muerte de Charlus.

Y que Lily se fuera al demonio.

Como si hubiese realizado un hechizo convocador, James estaba a pocos metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando este se abrió y dejó paso a Lily y a algunas de sus compañeras de curso. El muchacho sintió una esquirla de hielo deslizándose con parsimonia desde su garganta hacia su estómago, y decidió voltear y regresar por donde había venido.

—¡James, espera!

Por el rabillo del ojo el aludido vio como Lily se separaba enseguida de sus amigas y trotaba hacia el, con un libro firmemente sujeto contra el pecho.

James la vio más hermosa que nunca, y por primera vez, la odio por ello.

La odio por haber defendido a Snape y no a él.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado.— dijo, en un murmullo letal, sin siquiera mirarla. Lily se quedó descolocada, con la boca abierta, y James aprovechó para escabullirse, con los ojos clavados en el frente y los puños apretadísimos en los bolsillos.

Sólo cuando llegó a la primera línea de árboles del Bosque Prohibido —el único lugar además del campo de Quidditch donde se podía sentir en paz—, reparó que Lily Evans lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **22 de Marzo de 1977**

Por aquellos días, los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para volver a casa y visitar a sus seres queridos. Pocos permanecían en el castillo durante las festividades y las vacaciones, todos sabían que un regreso cualquiera podía ser el último.

Durante las cortas vacaciones de Pascua, Lily había decidido quedarse. En parte porque no deseaba dejar sola a Marlenne —Mary se había marchado en el tren para estar unos días con su madre— y en parte porque no se respiraba un buen ambiente en su hogar. Petunia se había ofendido personalmente por el plantón que les había dado en Navidad y aunque Lily había vuelto a casa para explicarles lo que había ocurrido antes de regresar a Hogwarts, no había habido forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Además, Petunia se casaba en el verano, y se había vuelto una especialista en poner cara de querer beber cianuro cada vez que Lily intentaba ayudarla, sin mencionar que desde entonces estaba obcecada con que su hermana iba a volver a plantarlos en la ceremonia. La pelirroja había desistido y le había prometido a su madre poner buen semblante en la ceremonia, pero no soportaría mucho más los preparativos. Refugiarse en el colegio había sido la huida más sencilla.

Esa noche había quedado con Marlenne luego de la ronda de prefectos. Al ser de casas diferentes, no era sencillo coincidir luego de la caída del sol, pero Lily había comenzado a ablandarse en relación con las reglas, y realmente les apetecía pasar un tiempo juntas y solas.

Marlenne entró en la última aula del quinto piso donde Lily la esperaba, con una enorme tarta de crema y chocolate en las manos, de esas que de solo mirarla ocasionaba caries. Lily levantó las cejas, divertida ante la extraña imagen de su amiga y un dulce tan impresionante.

—Me apetecía… —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose hasta donde estaba ella. Depositó con suavidad el plato en el pupitre en el que Lily se había encaramado y corrido junto a la ventana. La noche del otro lado del cristal estaba fresca y despejada.

—Wow, se ve… —Lily no encontró la palabra adecuada para describir el pastel, mientras Marlenne sacaba con una sonrisa dos cucharas del bolsillo de su túnica.

Picotearon en un cómodo silencio, rodeadas de los sonidos del castillo nocturno. Se sentían relajadas, permitiendo que la tensión de las últimas semanas rompiera su dique de contención, especialmente levantado frente a Mary. Marlenne se había recostado sobre el pupitre, sosteniendo la cabeza con una mano, la otra atacando al pastel, permitiéndose una vulnerabilidad que sólo mostraba frente a Lily.

Un portazo las sobresaltó de pronto, poniéndolas en guardia de inmediato. Marlenne saltó de su posición ya con la varita entre los dedos.

—Ah, no sabíamos que había alguien aquí —dijo una voz ronca en la entrada del aula, en un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Lily bufó, pero Marlenne no bajó la varita.

—Lo siento, chicas —dijo la voz de Remus saliendo detrás de Sirius Black y arrebatándole de la mano un pergamino viejo. —Ya nos vamos —murmuró en tono de disculpa hacia las muchachas, empujando con brusquedad a su amigo que seguía plantado en la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ah.

James Potter y Peter Pettigrew habían hecho su aparición un segundo después, el primero con los brazos cruzados y el segundo rezagado detrás de los otros, mirando alternativamente a las chicas y al pastel.

—Maravilloso, el combo completo —refunfuñó Lily, hastiada. Remus sonrió intentando disculparse sin palabras, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Hubo un instante de silencio, donde Lily reparó que era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a James Potter desde que había intentado, presa de un impulso estúpido, hablar con él en el pasillo de la Torre. Lily se había repetido como una mantra, antes y después de aquello, que no tenía _nada_ por qué disculparse. No habían vuelto a hablarse, ni a echarse riñas. Potter, de hecho, hacía como si la pelirroja no existiese, y eso era toda una novedad.

Al darse cuenta de ello, sintió lo violento de la situación. A su lado, Marlenne notó la incomodidad de su amiga.

—Bien, un hermoso encuentro. Ya pueden marcharse —dijo la muchacha de un tirón, sin emoción alguna, guardando su varita y volviendo al pastel.

Sirius Black, a quien era imposible explicarle el concepto de incomodidad, dio un paso sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero si tienen aquí una linda reunión. No sabía que por las noches la brillante prefecta hacía de las suyas… —comentó, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente hasta llegar al pupitre de las muchachas.

—Vete a la mierda, Black, y cierra la puerta al marcharte —replicó Lily mordaz, sin mirarlo. No quería desviar la mirada hacia los recién llegados porque entonces se toparía con Potter, y eso no estaba en sus planes ni inmediatos ni futuros.

—Por favor, Sirius, vamos ya —Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para tirar de él. De reojo, Lily sintió como todos se acercaban a su pupitre y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Ellas tienen comida, y nosotros, bebida —argumentó Black y recién ahí, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que entre los dedos, Sirius sostenía varias botellas por su parte superior. Tintinearon apenas al depositarlas en la mesa. —Además, nos gusta mucho el pastel, ¿verdad Peter?

El aludido se puso algo rojo y murmuró algo ininteligible.

—No entiende el concepto de persona no deseada, perdón —repitió Remus tanteando una sonrisa conciliadora. Lily intentó reducir su visión al muchacho y se permitió sonreír a su vez.

—Yo creo que no tiene capacidad de entender demasiadas cosas, ¿cierto?

Remus y Lily rieron un poco, obviando la atmósfera enrarecida. Sirius bufó.

—Sí entiendo que son dos presuntuosos tocapelotas —rebatió dando un salto para sentarse junto a Marlenne que había permanecido callada intentando concentrarse en un punto cerca al postre. —Vamos a ponerle un poco de alegría a la velada.

Remus se encogió de hombros, como volviéndose a disculpar, y acercó otro pupitre para sentarse con Peter. Lily miró por primera vez a Potter, que permanecía de pie impasible, con una ceja alzada. Acabó por encaramarse junto a Remus, a juicio de Lily, peligrosamente cerca suyo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Dime, Black, ¿acaso te enseñaron a permanecer callado por cinco segundos?

—Me gusta más el ruido —contestó el joven, pasándole una botella a James y otra a Peter. —Ya sabes, gemidos largos y ruidosos.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Y tú una mojigata.

—Ya, por Merlín, paz —intervino Remus al ver que la pelirroja buscaba a tientas su varita mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, quién no había dejado de sonreír tan egocéntrico y pagado de sí mismo como siempre. —¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó para comenzar una conversación sin riesgos de estrangulamiento. No se le había escapado que James seguía callado —algo casi tan difícil como que Sirius cerrase la boca—.

—¿Antes de que apareciera el troglodita, te refieres? —se metió por fin Marlenne, dándole un manotazo a Sirius que intentaba ponerle bajo las narices una de las botellas que habían traído. Remus se rió un poco más y dio pie para que Peter también lo hiciera, relajándose un poco y reduciendo la distancia entre el pastel y él.

Lily se encogió de hombros, ajena al forcejeo. —Pues nada. Pasando el rato.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo James por primera vez, taladrando a la pelirroja con la mirada y una sonrisa sardónica bailándole en los labios. —Evans la _brillante prefecta_ , ¿escabulléndose para "pasar el rato"? —había utilizado la misma expresión que Black, pero en Potter, sonaba peor que un insulto.

—James… —advirtió Remus por lo bajo. Lily, un poco colorada, le lanzó una mirada gélida para voltear decidida a ignorarlo. James se encogió de hombros con un movimiento rápido y bebió un largo sorbo de bebida. Marlenne y Sirius seguían forcejeando, y Peter —quién sabía de dónde había conseguido la cuchara— disfrutaba del pastel, procurando esquivarlos.

—Vamos, McKinnon, seguro un poco de whisky te alegrará la cara de velorio que te traes siempre —le decía Sirius carcajeándose, intentando a toda costa ponerle la botella bajo las narices.

—Déjala ya, Sirius, por favor —le pidió Remus, harto. —No sé ni por qué querías quedarte aquí sí solo consigues ser un fastidio para el universo.

Black le ofreció una de esas sonrisas llena de dientes y promesas sucias y bebió un trago antes de responder.

—Pues es obvio, ¿no? La estirada y la señora alegría son parte del club de "olvidados por nuestro querido viejo chiflado".

James y Peter festejaron el chiste —¿o los motes?— del muchacho chocando sus botellas y bebiedo hasta asfixiarse. Remus inspiró largamente, volviendo a echarles a las chicas una mirada de profunda disculpa.

—¿Qué quieren decir? —increpó Lily, llenándose de esfuerzo por ignorar la insolencia de su compañero y su absoluta falta de respeto hacia el director. Marlenne se había retraído para alejarse de Sirius hasta apoyarse contra la pared de junto, con las piernas recogidas. Detrás de su mueca de hastío, seguía la conversación con detalle.

—Eso —respondió James, ya menos hermético con su botella casi vacía. Volvía a ser el mismo, aunque evitaba los ojos de Lily. —Que Dumbledore nos ofreció… ya saben y luego, nada.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada, no había forma de que le diera la razón a Potter.

—Eso nos convierte en abandonados, ¿no? —retomó Sirius. —¿Es por eso que traes esa cara, McKinnon? ¿No manejas bien la decepción?

—Cállate, Black, o te haré tragar la botella —le respondió Marlenne mordaz desde su sitio.

—Yo podría hacerte tragar otras cosas si te apetece….

—Sirius, basta —atajó Remus, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a volverse a sentar. Marlenne había vuelto a empuñar la varita y el muchacho se había incorporado, retándola con una sonrisa engreída.

—Son insoportables —declaró la Ravenclaw al comprobar que Black volvía a su lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada muy sugerente.

Hubo un instante de silencio donde se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Remus suspiró y volvió a la carga con eso de aquietar los ánimos.

—Lo que Sirius trataba de decir es que Dumbledore no volvió a insistir, ni nada.

Lily, decidida a ignorar al resto, se envolvió las piernas con los brazos de forma similar a Marlenne, pensativa. No podía negar que ya lo había pensado antes, pero no estaba segura qué responder.

—¿Quizá se arrepintió? —aventuró Peter desde su sitio, mirando a través del ojo de su botella medio llena. No lidiaba tan bien con la bebida como sus amigos, y no le gustaba sentirse más torpe de lo normal.

—No creo… —murmuró Lily, aplastando la mejilla contra su rodilla. —Él pidió que nos tomásemos nuestro tiempo, ¿verdad? Tal vez considera que necesitamos más tiempo para reflexionar.

—Eso es una estupidez. —declaró James, jugando con su botella vacía entre los dedos. No miraba a Lily, observaba distraído cómo hacía girar el recipiente con sus manos. —No hay nada qué reflexionar.

—Por supuesto que no —lo apoyó Black, sacando un pitillo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. —¿Quién no va a aceptar patearle el culo a unas cuantas serpientes rastreras?

Lily apretó los dientes ante el ataque.

—¿Es que no saben tomarse nada en serio? —masculló, furiosa. —Esto no es un maldito partido de Quidditch, ni pueden resolver todo a lo bruto, ¿saben?

—Yo creo que hasta ahora nos ha salido muy bien —replicó Black, ya con el cigarro encendido y exhalando lentamente una densa nube de humo de su boca.

Lily no entendía que era lo que la mantenía en su sitio, escuchando los sin sentido de esos idiotas.

—Y ya sabemos que no es un partido de Quidditch —completó James desde su sitio. —Esto será aún mejor.

La pelirroja lanzó el enésimo bufido de la corta noche, y Remus rodó los ojos, sintiéndose un completo inútil.

—Sí lo tomamos en serio, Lily, de verdad. Por eso Sirius quería verlas.

—A mi no me metas, yo a las mujeres sólo quiero verlas desnudas.

—Vete a la mierda, Black —pero el insulto de Lily se vio ahogado por las carcajadas de los chicos, escandalosos y algo ebrios. Hasta Remus se permitió sonreír.

—Traducido, quiere decir que estamos con ustedes. ¿Les parece hablar con Dumbledore?

—Primero deberían saber nuestra respuesta, ¿no crees? —intervino Marlenne desde su sitio alejado, observando con los ojos entornados al par de idiotas que se contagiaban la risa por algo que ya habían olvidado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, desternillándose. Había perdido el cigarro por algún lugar, pero flotaba sobre él una tenue nube gris.

Peter, que había parado de reír un poco antes, miró directamente a las chicas frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero… ustedes… —a Peter no se le daba bien hablar directamente con la gente, mucho menos si eran mujeres, mucho menos si tenían la capacidad de asesinarlo solo con verlo, como Lily. La tartamudez de su amigo provocó otra ronda de risas idiotas y difíciles de controlar. A Lily comenzó a latirle una vena en el cuello con fiereza.

—Serán idiotas —masculló Remus ignorándolos. —¿Qué decías, Pete?

El aludido, sonrojado por el arranque de carcajadas a su costa, carraspeó apenas y dijo de un tirón.

—Que yo supuse que obviamente dirían que sí, porque yo en realidad no soy muy bueno con la varita, ni muy fuerte, pero como Dumbledore nos eligió a todos, seríamos como un equipo, no pueden quedar fuera...

Sirius emergió de su mundo tan gracioso para interrumpirlo y palmearle la espalda.

—Respira, respira.

Peter se calló de inmediato y murmuró algo ininteligible.

Lily se había quedado sorprendida. Nunca había pensado en Peter como _alguien_ a quién prestarle atención. Estaba tan eclipsado por la personalidad avasalladora de sus dos amigos, que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez, sólo tal vez, tuviese las mismas dudas que ella.

Suspiró y bajó las manos hasta los tobillos para calentarse los pies helados, el mentón hundido entre las rodillas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo que me hubiese gustado pensar esto… _después_.

—¿Después de qué, Lily? —preguntó Remus, comprensivo, ignorando las miraditas entre James y Sirius.

—Después de graduarnos, no sé… Después.

—Después podemos estar muertos.

La frase de James cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre Lily, que no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Se estaba refiriendo a su padre, y todos lo sabían. Era probable que el muchacho estuviese taladrándola con esos ojos que se habían vuelto helados desde Navidad. La idea de disculparse la asaltó de nuevo, aunque hubiese pasado noches enteras asegurándose a sí misma que no había hecho nada — _nada_ — mal.

El silencio volvió a ser salvado por Remus, a quién ya le quedaban pocas cartas diplomáticas para evitar que aquella extraña tertulia terminase peor.

—¿Tu qué dices, Mar?

—Sí, ¿qué dice la representante del mundo de los Inferi?

Marlenne hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no asesinar con la mirada a Black antes de responder.

—No lo sé. No importa lo que pensemos nosotros. Al final, creo que todos estaremos en el mismo bando.

Peter se relajó al saber que todos los presentes de una u otra forma secundaban la propuesta de Dumbledore. Eso le daba más coraje para avanzar junto a ellos.

El silencio esta vez fue un poco menos incómodo. Remus se permitió relajar, aceptando el cigarro de Sirius, y paseando la vista por sus amigos.

James balanceaba una pierna sentado en su mismo pupitre, mirando algún punto infinito mientras que a su otro costado Peter terminaba de dar cuenta del pastel con el alto al fuego.

Sirius en la punta del otro pupitre, volvía a fumar, sin abandonar su aire prepotente, y Marlenne seguía contra la pared apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Al otro lado Lily, pensativa y preocupada a partes iguales.

Hubo un instante en el que Remus deseó con toda su fuerza que ellos, todos ellos, consiguieran llevarse bien, o al menos, no asesinarse al estar en la misma habitación ya que a fin de cuentas, allí estaban las personas más importantes de su vida.

O _casi_ todas.

—¿Ves pelirroja como sí nos tomamos las cosas en serio? —dijo Sirius al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Remus casi había podido oír cómo le zumbaba la cabeza en el silencio, imposible de tolerar. —Estamos todos aquí, pensando en ser héroes y tal. Deberían darnos un premio por ser tan maduros.

—A lo mejor prefiero echarte un maleficio.

Sirius sonrió engreído, alzando las cejas.

—Inténtalo.

James se rió por lo bajo, a la par que Remus se debatía si intervenir o no. La cara de enojo de Lily lo ayudó a desistir. Marlenne bufó con la mirada perdida en la noche.

—¿También te molesto a ti, McKinnon? —increpó Sirius, abriendo un nuevo frente de ataque. —Creí que los Inferi no podían enfadarse.

Marlenne se giró lentamente, con los labios hechos una fina línea recta.

—Que te den, Black. Eres demasiado idiota como para que desperdicie mi tiempo en ti.

Lily y Remus intercambiaron una breve mirada, asombrados de la gelidez de su amiga ante el joven Gryffindor que no había borrado su sonrisa petulante.

—Tienes razón, yo también prefiero interactuar con humanos, no con banshees.

En esa ocasión, Marlenne fue mucho más rápida. Sacó su varita en un tris y lanzó un maleficio que Sirius no hubiese podido bloquear. Fue el escudo que conjuró James el que evitó que su amigo terminara por el piso.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta no solo ante la rapidez con la que Potter había actuado, incluso con una botella de whisky de fuego encima, sino porque Sirius había logrado romper la barrera de apatía natural de su amiga. Se recuperó enseguida al escuchar la carcajada estruendosa de Sirius, sobándose la barriga.

—Así que eres capaz de ofenderte —le dijo a Marlenne, que había vuelto a su sitio y procuraba ignorarle bajo la culpable mirada de Remus. —Eso es nuevo.

Sirius siguió riéndose hasta que terminaron por corearlo Peter y James, aún con la varita en la mano.

—Ridículo —masculló Lily, rodando los ojos. Todo aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar por una noche. —Haré de cuenta que no los conozco, y que jamás estuvieron aquí —declaró levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica. —No los reportaré por el whisky ni por los cigarros, pero no pueden ir por ahí con bebida ilegal.

Sirius se carcajeó más luego del discurso, apurando el resto de su botella. James ahora sí la miraba, casi desafiante.

—No vas a reportarnos porque tú _también_ estabas aquí, Evans —le contestó, por encima de las risas de Sirius y Peter. Remus se había rendido finalmente de oficiar de árbitro y comía pedazos diminutos de pastel mirando a Marlenne de reojo. —Así que no es un favor hacia nosotros.

Lily se indignó, en parte porque tenía razón y en parte porque detestaba ponerse colorada. Le brindó la última mirada asesina de la noche y se volvió hacia Marlenne y Remus, ignorando el coro de risas cada vez más idiotas de los otros tres —y el comentario de Sirius de _¿has visto eso, Pete? ¡James logró callar a la pelirroja! ¡Se está por acabar el mundo!_ —.

—Lo intenté, Lily, pero no están domesticados, lo siento —repitió Remus una vez más, aunque algo divertido. Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Son subnormales, eso es lo que son.

Marlenne asintió con convicción, aún con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana.

Remus se permitió una risa floja.

—Vamos, Mar.

La aludida volvió a asentir y se bajó del pupitre, sin mirar a nadie en particular, ni el espectáculo de idioteces de los Gryffindor.

Lily salió muy digna, seguida de su amiga, generando más carcajeos estúpidos y más comentarios insidiosos — _Oye, James, yo creo que sí tiene un palo atravesado ahí... ¡Mírala, es una vara!_ — a los que estuvo a punto de responder volteando y agitando con furia su varita. Marlenne, como si aquello sucediese todos los días, le tomó el brazo por un segundo y le señaló el pasillo, decidida a irse de allí cuanto antes.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase, ambas pudieron escuchar con claridad cómo, entre risas estruendosas, alguien decía

—¡McKinnon casi te deja fuera de juego!

—Tengo que admitir que la banshee tiene huevos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Abril de 1977**

El regreso a clases luego de las breves vacaciones de Pascua había estado más apagado que nunca.

Mary había vuelto con un pánico atroz, habían atacado Edimburgo la noche anterior a su regreso, y el pútrido aroma del miedo había llegado hasta su sensible nariz. Lily se había encargado de consolarla y de recordarle que allí estaba Dumbledore, que todo estaría bien.

Marlenne tenía otra opinión, que como solía hacer, prefirió guardarla para cuando estuviese a solas con la pelirroja.

De cualquier manera, Mary estuvo histérica y tan temblorosa como un ratoncito cobarde, por lo que Marlenne decidió mantenerse al margen por unos días.

No es que odiara a Mary, ni mucho menos, pero le costaba horrores comprenderla a veces. Había acusado a Lily en más de una ocasión de sobreprotegerla, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

—Tu no la viste aquel día, Mar, no seas injusta —repetía, no con rencor, sino con profunda tristeza.

Lily se refería a ese terrible encuentro del que Mary jamás hablaba, que hacía que saliera corriendo hacia otro lado nada más ver a Mulciber aparecer por un pasillo. Marlenne no había preguntado —después de todo, no era asunto suyo— pero intuía que el desagradable encuentro había reafirmado la personalidad quebradiza y asustada de Mary.

Se dirigió sin demasiado ánimo hacia la biblioteca, no tenía aún demasiada tarea pero era mejor que vaguear sola por el castillo. En la mesa de siempre divisó a Remus y, alegrándose un poco, se acercó hasta él.

Marlenne no tenía amigas dentro de su Casa. Ni de su curso ni de otros años. De hecho, hasta conocer a Lily, eran pocos los progresos que había conseguido en materia social. En su curso decían que era huraña y hosca, y sinceramente, Marlenne no había hecho nada por hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Solía sentarse sola y escribir largas cartas para Marilyn, lo que contribuía a crear una atmósfera enrarecida a su alrededor que nadie se atrevía —o deseaba— quebrar.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily entró en su vida, casi sin permiso, resultó que no sólo venía Mary en el paquete, sino también Remus.

A Marlenne le gustaba Remus. Era reservado, como ella, pero inteligente, como Lily. Y parecía agradarle su presencia. Eso la hacía sentir bien. Y no tenía necesidad de controlar sus palabras, como frente a Mary.

Ambos disfrutaban su soledad, y Marlenne sospechaba un aura de melancolía y autocompasión en el Gryffindor que le recordaba mucho a ella misma.

Se sentó frente a él, quién le otorgó una dulce sonrisa cansada, y siguió en lo suyo. Marlenne apoyó con pesadez la mejilla contra su palma y se dedicó a repensar los últimos acontecimientos, como hacía a diario.

Al final, había resultado que Dumbledore simplemente les había dejado espacio para pensar.

El último día antes de regresar a clases —y que el Expreso regresara con la mayoría de los estudiantes—, el director se las había arreglado para citarlos sin levantar sospechas, para pedirles con amabilidad una respuesta.

Marlenne no fue la única que pensó que, a fin de cuentas, era una estupidez pedirla. Dumbledore no era tonto. Los había convocado a _ellos_ , precisamente a todos ellos porque sabía que estaban hasta el cuello por la misma causa.

Y ya eran miembros de la Orden.

Marlenne se sentía un poco tonta, pero guardaba el secreto en su interior como un talismán, como si ser parte de una organización secreta contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos fuese un mejor escudo protector que un _protego_ , que la inmunizaba del horror que embestía las paredes del castillo. Se sentía ridículamente a salvo, parecía que esos últimos meses había estado dando manotazos para no ahogarse y ahora estuviese sumida en la tranquila profunidad marina.

—Luces cansado —le comentó distraída al Gryffindor, que seguía enfrascado en su redacción. Marlenne presumió que se trataba de Pociones.

Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a medio camino entre asentimiento y resignación y continuó escribiendo.

Sin duda, Remus era el que mejor le caía del nuevo _equipo_ que habían formado los de sexto. Si bien luego de la reunión con Dumbledore no había vuelto a hablar con el resto de los Gryffindor, a Marlenne le escocía ser parte de algo con ellos, con lo que —salvo Remus— no tenía nada en común ni deseaba tenerlo.

A menudo se había unido a Lily en las eternas interrogaciones acerca de por qué Remus era tan amigo de esos otros tres, sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio para las muchachas. Lupin había sido claro en que venían juntos en el paquete, y Lily había suspirado y lo había dejado en paz.

Mary era otra cuestión.

Remus sólo se acercaba a ellas cuando estaba solo. Marlenne suponía que era para ahorrarles el mal trago, después de todo Lily se llevaba fatal con Potter y Black. No estaba segura que iba a ocurrir a continuación, siendo evidente que tendrían que estar todos juntos más a menudo, y por todos, se incluía a una pelirroja de muy mala leche en la misma habitación que los dos egos más grandes del universo. Ya habían tenido un dulce adelanto en Pascua, y Marlenne no envidiaba en lo más mínimo el papel de árbitro que Remus cargaba a la espalda.

—¿Tu estás bien? Vas a caerte... —Remus había abandonado con frustración su pergamino, y miraba a Marlenne con las cejas alzadas preocupado. La Ravenclaw estaba tan extendida sobre la mesa, escarbando su propia mente, que su precario equilibrio parecía que se rompería con la más mínima brisa.

Marlenne despegó la piel de su rostro de la palma, sorprendida por la interrupción del hilo de sus pensamientos, y le sonrió, acomodándose en su asiento. Se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame —le dijo, en cambio, extendiendo la mano para que el muchacho le pasara la redacción. A Marlenne se le daba bien las Pociones, quizá no como a Lily, pero podía defenderse.

—Gracias —suspiró Remus, inclinándose hacia atrás y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Marlenne tomó su varita y empezó a corregir la redacción, con un ojo puesto en su amigo.

—¿Has hablado con Mary últimamente? —preguntó al pasar, cambiando _raíces de margarita_ por _raíces de valerian_ a.

Remus regresó con lentitud a su posición normal, cuidándose de no demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—No.

—Vale —Marlenne esperó un momento antes de proseguir. —Pues deberías, está un poco… sensible.

Remus elevó las cejas. Marlenne no sabía muy bien por qué estaba desviando esa conversación. Estaba segura que Remus estaba colado por Mary, era un secreto clamado a gritos, y sin embargo, nunca había visto a su amigo realizar un movimiento que fuese más allá de su sobrehumana cordialidad.

—Por el ataque a Edimburgo —se vio obligada a aclarar, sin levantar la vista del pergamino. —Mary vive en los alrededores.

—Ya.

Marlenne esperó un comentario que nunca llegó.

—Remus... —empezó, suspirando, y elevando la mirada. El Gryffindor le inspiraba algo, con esos aires de resignada melancolía, luciendo siempre un poco enfermo, como si no acabara de encajar en el lugar que había logrado hacerse. Marlenne se sorprendió al descubrir un ligero instinto protector, un eco débil del que sentía por Marilyn.

Quería ayudarlo, aunque no supiese cómo.

—Tienes razón, Mar, sí estoy algo cansado —la atajó él con una sonrisa conciliadora. Marlenne se enredó en las palabras que no terminaban de salir, encogiéndose de hombros. —Gracias por la ayuda.

La joven asintió, confundida, y le devolvió la redacción, impotente ante la necesidad de hablar sin saber cómo, y comparándose una vez más con Lily. Ella hubiese sabido cómo manejar la charla.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Remus se marchó y Marlenne tuvo la certeza de que estaba huyendo.

Y que ella estaba rompiendo el muro de apatía que había estado construyendo con cuidado los últimos años, y ya no solo a causa de los embistes de Lily y Marilyn.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Mayo de 1977**

Remus estaba agotado. Aún no se recuperaba de la última luna llena, tenía los músculos agarrotados y le escocían los bordes de una fea herida en la rodilla, pero tenía mucho que estudiar y los exámenes lo acechaban como un boggart en el armario. Por eso, en vez de disfrutar la tarde junto al lago con James, Sirius y Peter, se había disculpado para hincar los codos en la biblioteca, aunque por ello se ganase varias burlas por parte de sus amigos.

No los culpaba. James y Sirius eran brillantes, y Peter siempre conseguía aprobar pese a las corridas de último momento. Él, sin embargo, necesitaba las mejores notas si deseaba tener alguna esperanza de inserción en el mundo mágico. Incluso así, Remus no albergaba muchas ilusiones.

Se distrajo de su composición de Runas al percibir un movimiento a su derecha, con un aroma inconfundible. Remus tenía un olfato excelente —presumía que era un efecto secundario de su licantropía—, y podía reconocer con seguridad el olor dulce de Marlenne antes de que ella se sentara a su lado.

—¿Mucho estudio? —susurró a modo de saludo, colocando disimuladamente una pila de libros frente a ellos, para no ser molestados.

—Un poco —respondió Remus con una sonrisa, soltando su pluma. —¿Y Lily y Mary?

—Lily está en su habitación estudiando como una posesa —ambos sonrieron imaginándose a la pelirroja, era muy propio de ella. —Y Mary está por allí, muy avergonzada de acercarse.

Remus abrió los ojos y Marlenne dejó escapar una breve carcajada. Se acercó mucho al muchacho para indicarle en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Mira con disimulo hacia la sección de Transformaciones.

Remus levantó la vista por encima de la muralla de libros para ver el tercer pasillo a su izquierda, donde una muchacha menuda con el uniforme de Hufflepuff miraba sin ver las estanterías, bien ubicada para observar su mesa. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

—Deberías ver tu cara, es un poema —lo distrajo Marlenne, tirando de su manga para ocultarse nuevamente entre los libros. Remus le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

—Oye, relájate. No vengo a hablar de Mary —aseguró la muchacha, con las palmas hacia arriba. —Además, no creo que ella sea tan obvia, ¿verdad?

Remus masculló algo sin sentido, no estaba seguro qué decir. Sus ojos querían desviarse sin demora hacia la sección de Transformaciones, pero resistió el impulso con todo su esfuerzo.

—¿Entonces? —la apremió él, buscando salir de aquella incómoda situación. —¿Qué sucede?

—Pues que queremos hacerte unas preguntas —le confesó Marlenne, echando una miradita maliciosa hacia donde estaba su amiga. —Pero a Mary le dio pena y me pidió que viniera yo.

—Mar, perdona, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que… —balbuceó Remus, seguro que en realidad la muchacha quería seguir insistiendo sobre su relación con Mary. O su no-relación.

—Espera, en serio. Es sobre Lily —se apresuró a aclarar Marlenne, poniéndose seria.

—¿Qué pasa con Lily?

—Pues… —Marlenne no sabía bien cómo explicarse. En verdad, la que tenía una gran capacidad para expresarse era Lily, no ella, pero por razones obvias no podía ser la pelirroja la que hablase con Remus. Y tampoco podía ser Mary. —Es que…

Remus la miró sin comprender. La muchacha inspiró profundo antes de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por exponer sus pensamientos.

—En realidad, me convenía que Mary no escuchara esto, porque no podemos compartir con ella lo que creo que está pasando —el muchacho se perdía más a cada palabra. — Ambas notamos que Lily está rara…

—¿Rara cómo?

—Ese es el punto, no lo sé. Más… reflexiva, más cerrada. Remus, creo que es por lo que pasó en Navidad.

La mirada de Remus se ensombreció.

—Sabes que no le dijimos nada a Mary de lo de la Orden… —prosiguió Marlenne con un hilo de voz. No sabía si estaba bien hablar de ello en un lugar tan expuesto como la biblioteca. —Pero creo que no tiene tanto que ver con eso, sino con…

—¿Con qué?

—Con Potter.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y olvidó por un momento la presencia de Mary varios metros más allá.

—¿Con James?

Marlenne asintió.

—Si conozco un poco a Lily, creo que se siente… culpable —hizo una pausa en la que el muchacho reflexionó lo que su amiga estaba diciéndole.

—Pero Lily no tiene por qué sentirse culpable.

—Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, pero creo que es eso lo que le ocurre… —Marlenne se mordió el labio antes de proseguir. —El problema es que Potter pasa de ella como si fuese parte del mobiliario.

Remus se sintió en la obligación de defender a su amigo.

—Mar, no juzgues a James sin conocerlo. Además, Lily dejó en claro que no es su persona favorita.

—Ajá, pero no esperaba que fuese… _así_. Potter le quitó la palabra luego de que, según él, Lily defendiese a Snape.

—James no pasó un buen momento, Mar, asesinaron a su padre.

—Ya lo sé —repitió la muchacha exasperándose. —Y lo entiendo. Pero igual, de repente, ni siquiera se digna a mirarla, como si ella tuviese la culpa…

—No lo sé, Mar, es... complicado.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros.

—Piénsatelo. Y observa a Lily, tenemos razón.

Remus asintió y volvió la vista hacia la sección de Transformaciones.

—Ella también está preocupada —le comentó al notar el desvío en los ojos de Remus. —Pero no podemos decirle nada de esto, no sé cómo…

—Ya sé —suspiró Remus, volviendo finalmente a su composición. —Lo pensaré, ¿vale? Y hablaré con James.

—Gracias, Remus —le sonrió Marlenne, más relajada. —Bien, voy a ir a ver a Mary, se muere por que le de todos los detalles de esta conversación.

Remus se rió un poco, más nervioso que otra cosa, y tomó su pluma.

—Quién diría que me convertiría en una mentirosa profesional —suspiró la muchacha levantándose de la silla con sigilo. —Oye, Remus, ¿de veras…?

—No, Mar, no insistas —atajó Remus, cansado, leyendo su pergamino. Sabía que Marlenne iba a preguntar por Mary.

—Bien, sólo quiero que quede claro que pienso que eres un tonto.

—Yo también te quiero.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros y no insistió. No acostumbraba a meter demasiado las narices donde no la llamaban, se sentía _rara_ por todas las conversaciones serias que había tenido con Remus ese último tiempo. Entendía que detrás de la tozudez de su amigo había algo más profundo que no llegaba a comprender. De cualquier manera, en su fuero interno, no creía que Mary pudiese ser una buena pareja para el Gryffindor.

Se alejó a paso ligero, reuniéndose con una ansiosa Mary que esperaba los resultados como una niña. Marlenne inhaló profundamente antes de empezar a reinventar toda la conversación que acababa de tener.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Mayo de 1977**

Remus entró decidido a su dormitorio, después de rato de reflexión, ignorando a Sirius y a Peter que simulaban una partida de ajedrez mientras echaban miraditas a las Gryffindor de quinto. No solía meter las narices donde no lo llamaban, salvo cuando sospechaba que sus amigos estaban por cagarla de forma monumental. Lily lo había acusado más de una vez de permisivo, él prefería conformarse con tener la certeza de que no se lavaba las manos ante grandes problemas. Los pequeños bien podían arreglárselas sin él.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Marlenne habían calado hondo, y Remus no estaba seguro cómo actuar. Sí se había dado cuenta, no era idiota, que la actitud de James hacia su pelirroja favorita había cambiado casi de la noche a la mañana, pero no le había otorgado mayor importancia. James no había pasado un buen período desde Navidad, con la muerte de su padre. Era totalmente comprensible, y Remus había pensado que su apatía —y casi frialdad— hacia Lily se debía a su duelo personal.

Pero ya habían pasado más de tres meses, y aparte de la noche durante las vacaciones de Pascua y las dos reuniones con Dumbledore, Remus no había visto a James interactuar con Lily. O sí, y su abierto comportamiento hostil lo había dejado pasmado.

¿Qué demonios se traía James entre manos?

El susodicho estaba revolviendo su baúl cuando el licántropo entró a la habitación, ya tenía puesto el uniforme de Quidditch y su preciada escoba estaba sobre la cama. James solo volteó apenas para ver quién era y volver a su búsqueda.

—Oye, ¿has visto mis rodilleras?

Remus rodeó los ojos internamente, sabiendo que el orden no era compatible con James Potter y Sirius Black. Vivía nueve meses inmerso en un mar de caos, desperdicios y calcetines sucios.

—No, pregúntale a Sirius.

—Mierda.

James siguió buscando, sabiendo que si Sirius había puesto sus manos en las rodilleras, bien podía encontrarlas en el fondo del lago.

Remus se sentó en su cama, esperando a que su amigo se rindiera de su empresa imposible.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —en realidad, sabía que no era el mejor momento para indagar a James, pero no sabía cuándo lo encontraría de nuevo sin los otros dos. Todo el mundo era más sensato una vez lejos de la influencia de Sirius.

—Ya —se rindió James, cerrando el baúl de una patada. —Sí, dime, tengo que bajar al campo en quince minutos.

—Bien… —Remus no sabía por dónde empezar. —Vale, escucha… ¿qué hay con Lily?

—¿Qué hay con qué? —replicó su amigo de inmediato, a la defensiva, sentándose en su cama frente a Remus. No estaba particularmente feliz.

—Que qué hay con Lily… y contigo.

James levantó las cejas, asombrado.

—Nada. Nunca hubo nada, ¿recuerdas? —respondió, amargo. Remus se revolvió incómodo, buscando la manera de llegar más profundo. Sus amigos no solían tener profundas conversaciones, a no ser que fueran referentes a lo mucho que querían _«_ _patearle el culo a esos mortífagos de mierda_ _»_ , en palabras de Sirius. De hecho, en ese momento que había iniciado la conversación, Remus se dio cuenta que James nunca les había confesado si tenía sentimientos reales por la pelirroja.

—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué la tratas así?

—¿Así cómo? —volvió a replicar James a la defensiva.

—Así como… con desprecio.

James se levantó, enfadado.

—No la trato con desprecio —respondió, bufando. Volvió a inclinarse en vano, sobre su baúl. —Durante años me pidió que la dejara en paz, ¿no? Bueno, es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Remus suspiró, derrotado.

—Porque Lily es mi amiga.

—Las amigas sólo están para tirárselas —Sirius eligió ese momento para hacer su entrada triunfal, seguido de un azorado Peter. —Sino, pregúntenle a Pete, que va a ser _muy amigo_ de Susan Smith este verano.

—No seas bestia —Sirius hizo caso omiso de la reprobación de Remus y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que James se sorprendía y chocaba los cinco con Peter.

—Ya, ya —los calmó Peter, buscando desviar la atención de su recién conseguida cita —¿Qué decían?

—Que Remus es una nenaza.

—No, que ustedes son idiotas —respondió el aludido a Sirius, que se echó a reír, con eco en los otros dos. Esperó a que el ataque de estupidez se pasara para continuar. —En serio, Lily y Marlenne son mis amigas y estaría bien que no fuesen unos trogloditas con ellas —Remus desvió la mirada a donde Sirius se había tumbado, como si lo que estaba diciendo no le concerniera. —En especial tú, Sirius.

—Si yo trato estupendamente bien a las mujeres —respondió el con inocencia fingida, provocando la risa cómplice de James.

—Ellas no son sólo mujeres —Remus volvió a la carga, hartándose y entrecomillando con los dedos la última palabra. —Son nuestras compañeras, son mis amigas, y lo que es más importante, son parte de… _eso_.

Nadie necesitaba aclarar que se estaban refiriendo a la Orden.

—Vale, entonces porque todos estamos del lado de Dumbledore, tengo que ser un caballero con ellas —resumió Sirius desde su posición, gesticulando con exageración. —No encuentro la unión entre las dos cosas.

Remus se masajeó las sienes, buscando paciencia.

—Tienen que comportarse porque se los estoy pidiendo yo. ¿Es tan difícil?

—Sí.

—Sirius…

—… Vale.

—¿James? —Remus se volvió hacia su otro amigo, que se había vuelto a rendir en su búsqueda y seguía la conversación indiferente.

—Yo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones que Evans me dió durante seis años: que la deje en paz.

Remus suspiró, pero Peter se adelantó.

—Eso es verdad, Remus, además, Evans lo trató muy mal cuando James sólo quería salir con ella.

El licántropo decidió guardarse para sí la opinión que tenía de las surreales pedidas de citas que James había acumulado en esos años. En vez de eso, dijo

—Bien, ignórala. Pero no la molestes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Encantado —James no sólo sonaba irónico, sino que por un segundo, Remus pudo volver a ver la máscara de rabia y desconsuelo que había forjado después de Navidad, y que sólo el tiempo había podido empezar a resquebrajar. El muchacho se ablandó, y decidió preguntar aquello que quería cuestionarle a James en privado, sabiendo que quizá no hubiese otra oportunidad.

—James, ¿estás enamorado de Lily?

Hasta Sirius entendió el cambio en la atmósfera, y por un milagroso momento, decidió callarse la boca y no hacer ningún comentario soez. James miró serio a Remus, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta y estuviera resignado a dar una respuesta.

—Supongo —dijo el aludido al fin, sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

—No entiendo nada —confesó Remus, con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, demasiado sorprendido para comentar algo más. Siempre había juntado en la misma bolsa al incapaz sentimental de Sirius con James, y atribuía su obsesión con Lily como un simple capricho, porque ser la única que lo había rechazado.

—No hay nada que entender —explicó James en tono cansino. —Me gusta, pero estoy harto de sus desplantes, ¿vale? Ya vieron lo que pasó en Navidad —Peter y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada; por regla tácita habían decidido no hablar más de ese tema. —Me desprecia. Estoy cansado y la vida es corta. ¿Quiere que la deje en paz? Pues bien por mí.

Remus supo que a James le estaba costando lo indecible manejar sus sentimientos, acostumbrado siempre a la superficialidad con la que controlaba su vida. Todos sabían que aquella noche de Navidad había dejado una marca sangrante y profunda en su amigo, que no conseguía cicatrizar del todo.

Una vez más, fue Sirius el que no soportó tanta seriedad y se incorporó de un salto.

—Tiene razón, Remus. Las mujeres como Evans son un fastidio —le palmeó la espalda a James, que había recobrado su aspecto habitual, escondiendo de nuevo las heridas para la soledad de la noche. —Ahora vámonos a jugar Quidditch antes de que empecemos a pintarnos las uñas y a hablar de con cuántos nos enrollamos.

Peter se rió y se levantó a su vez, marchándose los tres hacia el campo y dejando a Remus sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció esta vez? Hemos regresado a Hogwarts._

 _Este capítulo estuvo un poco —muy— centrado en L &J, lo sé. Es que en realidad, ellos son mi pareja favorita en la tierra, tengo debilidad por ellos. Además, aunque mi objetivo es escribir sobre ellos y sobre Frank y Alice, en mi opinión, hablar de Lily también es hablar de Marlenne y de Mary, contar sobre James implica incluir a Sirius, a Remus y a Peter, y así... entienden a dónde quiero llegar. Que esto es un enredo enorme de personajes varios e historias mezcladas que intentaré enhebrar para contarles._

 _Bueno, hablando del capítulo, pues quería dejar patente el hondo cambio operado en James con la muerte de Charlus, y todo lo que lo afectó en su —no— relación con Lily._

 _Espero leerlos a inicio de mes, y prometo traer de vuelta a Alice._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	5. V

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **V**

 _«It was like a **nightmare**_

 _It's painful for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1977**

Lily había pasado un buen viaje, charlando con Marlenne y Mary en un compartimiento para ellas solas, atiborrándose de todo lo que habían comprado a la señora del carrito.

La joven tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su regreso inminente a casa. Por un lado, no podía negar que se sentía algo nostálgica: el próximo sería su último año en Hogwarts, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Sin embargo, también se encontraba profundamente aliviada. La presión de aquel año escolar la había dejado agotada, tanto mental como físicamente. La tensión que se vivía en el castillo, la incómoda situación que surgía de su puesto como prefecta y ser reconocida como Gryffindor y _sangre sucia_ —una mezcla no muy bien vista por todos—, y sobre todo, la difícil propuesta de Dumbledore y la extraña atmósfera que había surgido luego de la Navidad, todo se sumaba para que acabara por agradecer en su fuero más íntimo que el año hubiese terminado.

Marlenne le había echado unas miraditas suspicaces cuando Mary se encontraba distraída con otra cosa, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente las elucubraciones de su mente. El apoyo incondicional de la Ravenclaw había sido vital para Lily en esos últimos meses, de no ser por ella, podría haber roto en llanto en medio del Comedor, o peor, a maleficios con algún Slytherin con oscuras intenciones.

El cambio a un paisaje cada vez más urbano terminó de alegrarla, en unas horas más podría estar en su habitación, disfrutando de algún libro y la compañía de sus padres. Esperaba que Petunia no se hubiese molestado en esperarla, anhelaba unos momentos de paz.

Sacudiéndose finalmente la modorra, Lily se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mochila ligera que había preparado la noche anterior.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Remus, ya estamos llegando —dijo, sorteando las piernas extendidas de Marlenne a su paso hacia la puerta. La muchacha asintió sin mirarla, ocupada en el paisaje, mordisqueando la cuarta pluma de azúcar.

—Nos encargamos de tu baúl —respondió Mary, solícita, levantando la cabeza de su revista. —¿Quedamos donde siempre, verdad?

La joven hizo un asentimiento rápido con la cabeza antes de salir, despedida por una sonrisa de Mary. Lily comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con la correa de su mochila sobre un hombro, buscando un baño o a su compañero de Gryffindor.

Llegó al final del vagón sin rastro del muchacho, por lo que se metió rápidamente a cambiarse ya con ropas _muggles_ para poder coordinar el descenso de los estudiantes cómoda y ya lista para luego marcharse a casa.

Salió al cabo de pocos minutos, inspirando profundo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Remus no estuviese con los idiotas de sus amigos.

James Potter no había vuelto a meterse con ella desde el desagradable encontronazo inmediatamente después de Navidad. No había vuelto a flirtearle descaradamente, ni a hacerle bromas de mal gusto, ni nada. Hablaban sólo lo estrictamente necesario, en clase y en alguna ocasional reunión clandestina y algo desagradable del nuevo _equipo_ , el muchacho siempre rehuía su mirada, salvo cuando dejaba escapar algún comentario sutil y mordaz hacia ella.

Tampoco Black se metía demasiado con ella, de hecho, en los pocos momentos en los que estaban juntos, prefería a Marlenne.

Lily había tenido que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión en sus tardes de estudio con Remus para no preguntarle por aquel abrupto e incómodo cambio de comportamiento. No es que le molestase, al contrario, pero desde Navidad se sentía extrañamente en falta, como si Potter tuviese un muy válido motivo para haberse cabreado con ella y su actitud fuese en sintonía con ello. La tirantez la incomodaba y no terminaba de acostumbrarse al cambio.

Después de todo, había lidiado por años con la cabeza hueca y prepotente de James Potter, que desapareciese de la noche a la mañana no era algo por demás esperable.

La cabeza de Remus se asomó de un compartimiento que Lily había ignorado sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ey, Lily!

La pelirroja se volteó, y Remus se apresuró a salir y cerrar la puerta tras sí, cosa que Lily agradeció internamente. Era imposible que el chico no estuviese con los otros tres y francamente, esperaba no tener que cruzárselos hasta el nuevo año escolar.

—Iba por ti, ya estamos llegando —explicó la muchacha con una sonrisa. —Vamos al vagón de prefectos.

Remus le ofreció una de sus sonrisas con dos cucharadas de calidez y una de cansancio y se pusieron en marcha para cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefectos.

El tren finalmente se detuvo con un pitido ensordecedor, y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir una marea de estudiantes, algunos ya con ropas _muggle_ , otros haciendo ondear sus túnicas en las corridas, saludando, abrazando y despidiéndose.

Lily, junto a Remus y a Frank Longbottom, el prefecto de Gryffindor de séptimo, supervisaron que no quedasen niños de primer año arriba del tren y que todo ocurriese más o menos en orden.

—Bueno, Lily, escríbeme ¿vale? —le dijo Remus cuando ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban sobre la plataforma. Lily le dio un abrazo rápido.

—Claro. Estoy segura que nos veremos —respondió en tono críptico, levantando las cejas divertida. Remus sonrió a su vez, sabía perfectamente que la chica se refería al nuevo _«_ club _»_.

—¿En donde mierda se metió Remus? —se escuchó a su derecha, en algún punto del mar de personas. Remus se rió al ver como Lily rodaba los ojos al divisar los aspavientos y los insultos con los que Black se hacía paso hasta su amigo.

—Buenas vacaciones, Remus.

—Cuídate.

Lily volteó para no tener que saludar a los chicos que se acercaban y con el objetivo de encontrarse con Mary y Marlenne junto a la locomotora del tren, como todos los años.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le había ofrecido a su amigo se le quedó congelada en los labios: su cuerpo supo mucho antes que su mente que algo no andaba bien.

Como viéndolo por un vidrio distorsionado, la algarabía del fin de curso tardó, como Lily, algunos segundos más en mutar en un pánico feroz de gritos y corridas.

Unas cuantas figuras vestidas de negro habían aparecido en el andén, interrumpiendo el ordenado camino hacia la plataforma _muggle_ de King's Cross. Lily permaneció de pie, con la mochila aún colgándole del hombro, incapaz de articular o moverse.

—¡Evans, agáchate!

Sintió como una fuerza descomunal tiraba de su brazo haciéndole daño, y luego de parpadear un par de veces, su corazón volvió a bombear y su cerebro a reaccionar, en un ritmo casi frenético.

James Potter la sostenía en cuclillas entre la multitud, con la varita en la mano y una máscara pálida e indescifrable en el rostro. Muy cerca suyo pudo escuchar los insultos más originales de Sirius Black, de pie, arremetiendo contra una de las figuras recién aparecidas.

—¿Qué… qué…? —tartamudeó la joven, con sus latidos atronándole los oídos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó James, haciendo caso omiso a sus balbuceos y mirándola de frente.

—¿Qué? —repitió Lily, temblando, buscando desesperada la varita en su mochila.

—Que si estás bien —ella asintió, al fin con la varita apretada en su puño. —Tenemos que movernos, hay que ir a ayudar. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La muchacha se sintió ofendida por la pregunta de Potter, pero luego evaluó su comportamiento de los últimos segundos y decidió ignorarlo. La cabeza comenzaba a zumbarle para compensar los instantes de aturdimiento.

—Sí.— La joven se levantó de un salto, dándose cuenta de que James aún no la había soltado, con los labios apretados y el pulso por el cielo. El caos a su alrededor era desbordante. El muchacho tardó menos de un respiro en estar a su lado, y con un movimiento ágil de varita desvió un hechizo perdido que iba directamente hacia ellos.

—Tenemos que ir con los prefectos, ellos…

—No hay tiempo, Lily, corre —la contradijo Potter, tirando de su brazo para que avanzara hacia donde Sirius se batía con un encapuchado. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, Lily se soltó de un tirón brusco el agarre de James, quién volteó a mirarla confundido.

—¡Mary! —chilló ella, dos tonos por encima de su timbre normal, echando a correr en dirección contraria hacia la locomotora.

—¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Pero la muchacha no se detuvo. La sangre se le heló en las venas al comprender la magnitud del caos que se abría en el andén, y suplicó porque Marlenne no la hubiese dejado sola.

Se hizo paso por el cúmulo de estudiantes histéricos y los hechizos que le rozaban la cabeza, y, horrorizada, conjuró un escudo sobre un grupo de niñas de tercero que se abrazaban llorando, peligrosamente cerca de una figura de negro muy alta.

Lily nunca había estado en una situación parecida, ni siquiera en Navidad: necesitaba multiplicarse por mil para poder proteger a todos los que estaban allí. En cambio, sólo era una, y sin encontrar a Mary.

Con las manos temblorosas incitó a las niñas a que corrieran hacia la barrera de entrada al mundo muggle, como estaban haciendo la mayoría, y siguió corriendo en busca de alguna de sus amigas, sin dejar de vigilar su perímetro.

Sin embargo, mientras acortaba la distancia hacia el punto de encuentro, la atmósfera volvía a cambiar, tan rápido como había mutado instantes atrás. Lily miró en derredor con la varita lista, pero la mayoría de las figuras negras que habían desatado el caos se habían esfumado. Divisó a varios prefectos ayudando a los más pequeños a atravesar la barrera a toda prisa, mientras que otros pocos, junto con unos cuantos adultos —padres magos, presumió Lily— controlaban la situación.

Todo se terminaba de forma tan fugaz como había comenzado, Lily volvió a demorar unos segundos en asimilar la información.

—¡Lily!

Mary se lanzó a su cuello con toda la fuerza de su peso, sin poder controlar los espasmos. Lily la abrazó brevemente, aturdida, buscando con la mirada a Marlenne que se acercaba a ellas tiesa como una vara y con un corte que surcaba su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien —le preguntó Lily, enredándose con las palabras y apartándola para mirarla. —¿Están bien? —repitió, cuando Marlenne llegó hasta ellas.

Mary se adelantó.

—Sí, sí. Mar estuvo increíble, Lily, aturdió a uno de esos… —la muchacha intentaba hablar secándose las lágrimas y gesticulando con las manos. —Fue increíble, yo sólo me quedé congelada, no sabía que hacer…

—¡Mary! ¡Lily!

Remus se acercaba estirando el cuello desde el otro lado del andén, que ya había recuperado un poco la calma y se vaciaba con rapidez, gracias a las órdenes de algunos magos. En un vagón más allá habían improvisado una enfermería para tratar primeros auxilios. Lily entonces reparó que aquellos debían ser del grupo de Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix.

A Lily se le secó la boca al caer en la cuenta, y no pudo responder a lo que Remus decía, pero si pudo comprobar que detrás de su amigo, venía James Potter.

—Chicas, ¿están bien? —Lily sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar nuevamente aquella pregunta llena de ansiedad y comprender que era posible que hubiese estudiantes que no estuviesen _bien_. —Mar, ¿qué…?

—No es nada, Remus, no te preocupes —se apresuró a contestar Mary, abrazando a su amiga. Seguía temblando. —No fue un maleficio.

Marlenne solo asintió para comprobar lo que afirmaba la Hufflepuff.

—Fue horrible —siguió Mary con la voz quebrada. —Remus, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Y los demás?

Lily solo seguía parcialmente la conversación, había comenzado a sudar frío y las rodillas, que habían logrado mantenerla de pie durante el breve ataque, la amenazaban con fallar.

—Oye, Lily…

James Potter se acercó en el momento exacto en el que Lily se sentía desfallecer, y no llegó a ver como el muchacho la sostenía porque estaba muy concentrada en no vomitarle encima.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1977**

Alice estaba un poco deprimida, sentada con la mejilla casi pegada al cristal en su último viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se sentía decaída, y eso era lo paradójico, porque no estaba triste de haber concluido, al fin, su educación mágica. Añoranza, tal vez, de las tardes en el castillo, pero no tristeza. Por delante tenía un futuro negro que le aterraba y le emocionaba a partes iguales, y no veía el momento de enfrentarlo. Cambiar el aire.

Dorcas se había pasado la última media hora revolviéndose en su asiento cada cinco minutos, con las piernas estiradas y los pies apoyados en las rodillas de Benji, que frente suyo leía sin reparar en la muchacha. Dorcas no había dejado de molestar dando saltitos y clavándole los talones, pero el muchacho, impertérrito, ni se inmutó cuando Dorcas se cansó y empezó a masticar de forma casi vulgar las varitas de regaliz que le había comprado a la señora del carrito.

Alice, contra la ventana, ya estaba acostumbrada a la manía infantil de su amiga, por lo que también ignoraba sus desesperados intentos por fastidiar, y echaba miraditas de soslayo a Frank que dormitaba en frente suyo, balanceando la cabeza al compás del tren.

Era su último viaje en el Expreso, pero no sentía pena por el hecho en sí. Sabía que al bajarse, ellos tres seguirían a su lado a donde fuera, por lo que no tenía nada que temer. Simplemente, cambiaría las paredes de piedra del castillo por las húmedas de la Academia de Aurores. Y agregaría kilos de peligro, aunque prefiriese no reflexionar mucho eso. Después de todo, en esos tiempos, ¿quién no estaba en peligro?

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, y el mentón de Frank golpeó su pecho, que hizo que se despertara de un salto, provocando una sonrisa inconsciente en Alice que hacía como que no lo miraba. Frank sonrió a su vez, despejando la modorra.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Eso parece —le contestó Dorcas engullendo su última varita de regaliz, mientras Alice se despegaba del cristal. —Oh, lo siento —le dijo luego a Benji, con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada que quería decir todo lo contrario, cuando sus pies rebotaron contra su pierna, clavándole con fuerza el talón en la carne.

Benji sólo la miró por encima del libro y con una mano corrió hacia un lado las piernas de Dorcas. Antes de que pudiese ocurrírsele algo a su amiga, Alice se incorporó e intervino.

—Vamos a juntar las cosas, anda. Frank, tienes que irte, ¿cierto? —el muchacho era prefecto, y tenía que supervisar el correcto descenso de los estudiantes.

—Sí, sí… —contestó, aún medio adormilado, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Alice volteó para no evidenciar su sonrojo. —Ben, ¿te encargas de mis cosas? Nos encontramos abajo.

Benji asintió, y Frank se fue, dejando a sus amigos bajando baúles y recogiendo envoltorios tirados.

El tren finalmente detuvo por completo su marcha, y los chicos salieron del compartimiento, apretujados entre todos los que querían bajar primero, encontrarse con sus familias, saludar a sus compañeros en el andén.

Se rezagaron, resignados ante la tromba humana que los excedía, y esperaron a que amainara el paso para descender con tranquilidad, esperando que Frank hubiese terminado sus obligaciones.

Alice bajó primero, haciendo visera con la mano para ubicar al muchacho —había decidido en un impulso de valentía que no se despediría sin haber arreglado para verse—, mientras detrás suyo Dorcas empujaba a Benji con su baúl, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o compasión.

Ubicó a Frank varios metros más allá, junto a Lily Evans, la prefecta pelirroja de sexto, y cuando Alice levantó la mano para hacerle señas, todo cambió.

Como hechizos certeros surcando con decisión el cielo, de la nada se aparecieron varias sombras negras, altas, contrastando con el resto del alumnado, y en menos de un segundo —antes incluso que Alice cayera en la cuenta de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo—, el andén se convirtió en un caos, y la sonrisa que había esbozado para regalarle a Frank cayó pisoteada en el mar histérico de personas alejándose de las capas negras.

Alice miró para todos lados, buscando qué hacer, cuando sin darse cuenta, les echó una mirada aterrada a Dorcas y a Benji que aún seguían dentro del tren.

—Al, ¿qué…?

Los gritos comenzaron en ese instante, dejando a Dorcas estupefacta. Benji observó lo que ocurría por encima de la coronilla de Alice, y le estampó contra el pecho el libro que llevaba en la mano a Dorcas, soltando el baúl. Empujó a la chica hacia atrás con rapidez, más serio que nunca, y luego regresó a por Alice, que seguía clavada en el piso, buscando aterrada a Frank, que en el jaleo, lo había perdido de vista. Se dejó llevar dentro del tren por Benji, y el chico las empujó hacia un compartimiento.

—Quédense aquí —ordenó con brusquedad nada propia de él, sacando su varita. —Vendré por ustedes en un segundo.

Y se marchó en un tris, dejando a las muchachas de piedra.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! —exclamó Dorcas, furiosa, acercándose a la ventana. —¡Mierda!

Alice se retorcía las manos de pie, tan nerviosa que había empezado a tiritar.

—Al, vamos, ¡hay niños afuera! —la sacudió su amiga, pasando por encima de ella, y saliendo al pasillo del tren desierto. —¡Vamos!

Alice no atinó a pensar una mejor opción, y salió tras Dorcas, sacando su varita con los dedos temblorosos.

Dorcas corrió hacia su izquierda, hacia la cola del tren, donde un grupo de niños de Slytherin que deberían estar en primero o segundo, se apiñaban todos juntos, contra el último vagón. Un tipo de capa negra andaba cerca de ellos, pero no les prestaba atención, más ocupado en enviar maldiciones sin objetivo a diestro y siniestro.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —bramó Dorcas, llegando hacia ellos. El hechizo le dio de lleno al mortífago, que no la había visto, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Dorcas no se molestó en mirarlo y se acercó con premura hacia los niños. Ninguno lloraba, y eso la sorprendió, pero estaban aterrados.

Ni los Slytherin estaban a salvo del miedo.

Alice llegó detrás de ella, jadeando.

—Vamos, vamos, corran hacia allá, a la salida —los apremió Dorcas haciendo aspavientos, señalando la pared que conducía al mundo _muggle_ , llena de estudiantes histéricos intentando cruzar. Los niños obedecieron sin chistar, y Alice se guardó para después el hecho de que los niños fuesen de la casa de las serpientes.

Mientras Dorcas y Alice ayudaban a los niños a llegar a su objetivo, todo cesó tan rápido como había empezado. Las capas negras desaparecieron como un suspiro, dejando a los estudiantes espantados. Recién ahí Alice reparó en que, mezclados entre los chicos, había muchos adultos empuñando sus varitas. Padres magos, supuso, aliviada.

Dorcas se quedó junto a los niños hasta que cruzaron al otro lado, y Alice esperó unos pasos más atrás. Intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sentimientos —miedo, rabia, congoja, impotencia— que fue interrumpida por alguien que tomó con brusquedad a Dorcas por el hombro para voltearla.

—¿Es que son tontas o qué? —era Benji. Se plantó frente a ellas despeinado, con una extraña mueca deformándole sus tranquilas facciones. De forma imperceptible, dio un paso hacia Dorcas levantando los brazos, pero se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. —¡Les dije que esperaran en el tren!

Dorcas se sacudió con violencia el agarre del muchacho.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué tendríamos que seguir tus órdenes? —chilló, enrojeciendo al segundo. Sólo Alice notó que le temblaban las manos.

—¡Porque era peligroso! ¡Les dije claramente que iría por ustedes! —respondió Benji en el mismo tono, tomando con fuerza la varita con su mano derecha, que emitía chispas rojas al suelo.

Alice, anonadada de la pelea a gritos que estaba presenciando, —no porque Dorcas no pudiese hacerlo, de hecho lo hacía y a menudo, pero Benji jamás elevaba la voz— no reparó en que Frank también se había acercado. El andén ya estaba casi vacío.

—Al, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó de inmediato, ansioso, escudriñando a la muchacha para asegurarse que estuviera entera. Los alaridos de Dorcas lo distrajeron apenas Alice asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué está pasando?

—No sé —musitó Alice, con la voz temblorosa. Todo lo que había pasado en diez minutos había sido demasiado. —Benji llegó como una fiera, gritando porque no nos habíamos quedado en el tren.

Frank comprendió al instante, mutando su rostro en un suspiro: bajó las cejas y se le curvaron las comisuras hacia abajo, logrando aún más temblor en Alice, que apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza para no tiritar.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Apenas se fueron esos… mortífagos —Frank escupió la palabra como quién se deshace de algo asqueroso. —Benji corrió hasta el tren, al vagón donde viajamos… Salió con una cara que daba miedo, nunca lo había visto así, estaba aterrado. Se bajó de un salto y comenzó a buscar desesperado. Supongo que a ustedes.

Alice asintió, sin confiar en su voz para disculparse por no haberse quedado en el tren, apretando con tanta fuerza el rostro que sentía que en cualquier segundo se le partirían los dientes. Frank se acercó más, entendiendo lo que le pasaba, y la abrazó en el momento exacto en el que rompió a llorar.

—Ya, ya… —la consoló, pasándole una mano por el cabello. Alice no podía frenar las lágrimas. —Ya pasó, todos estamos bien.

Alice asintió de nuevo, contra el hombro empapado de Frank, y se dejó mecer por un instante más, permitiendo que las caricias de Frank barrieran todos sus miedos, con el eco de los gritos de sus amigos de fondo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1977**

—Ya está regresando en sí.

A Lily le costó enfocar al abrir los ojos, porque la resolana del mediodía caía a raudales sobre el cristal de la ventana justo sobre su cabeza.

Estaba tumbada de nuevo en un compartimiento del Expreso, rodeada de personas. Al comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, tuvo un feroz ataque en el que se imaginó varios metros por debajo del nivel del mar. A salvo de todas esas miradas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? —le preguntó quién estaba más cerca de su cabeza. Tenía un aire vagamente familiar, aunque estaba segura que no la conocía. La extraña sonrió con calidez antes de presentarse. —Hestia Jones, encantada. Aunque técnicamente ya nos conocíamos.

—Era el premio anual el año que llegamos a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? —se apresuró a explicar Mary de forma atropellada, tomándole la mano a Lily como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte. —¿Cómo te sientes? Nos diste un susto de muerte.

La aludida intentó sonreír sin lograrlo. Mary se veía claramente alterada, por lo que se cuidó de mencionar que el susto no se debía precisamente a ella, sino a las capas negras que habían querido cosechar un poco de caos el último día del año escolar. Se sintió aún más humillada por haber dado tal espectáculo, por no haber estado a la altura de la situación, y se preguntó si no había aceptado la propuesta de Dumbledore demasiado rápido.

No era tan fuerte.

—Déjala respirar, Mary —intervino Marlenne, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que su amiga se apartara de la pelirroja, claramente abrumada. La Ravenclaw estaba de pie junto a Remus, con los brazos cruzados, en clara intención vigilante en el costado izquierdo del compartimiento.

Lily quiso que los metros bajo tierra en donde reiniciar su vida se convirtieran en kilómetros al ver que James Potter era la última persona en el reducido lugar, sin mencionar las cabezas que se asomaban desde fuera de sus otros dos amigos.

—Eso, denle un poco de aire —acordó Hestia Jones, levantando la ventanilla del tren y permitiendo que la luz del sol bañara el cuerpo entero de Lily. Se apresuró a sentarse, muerta de vergüenza y pidiéndole a Merlín porque su piel se distinguiera de su cabello.

—Estoy bien —dijo, cuando se aseguró que su voz sonase tan firme como esperaba. Los hombros de Mary se relajaron y se movió hasta ubicarse frente suyo, todavía tenía el uniforme puesto. —En serio.

—De acuerdo, Lily, pero tendrás que quedarte sentada unos minutos más, ¿sí? Luego puedes marcharte —le indicó Hestia con una mano en su hombro, enviándole confianza. —Iré a ver si me necesitan en otro lado.

Al marcharse, Hestia dejó la puerta abierta para que el cubículo terminara de abarrotarse con el enorme ego de Sirius Black.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily, a nadie en particular, ignorando las sugerentes cejas alzadas de Black.

—¿Quieres decir, después de que esos… esas… _personas_ se fueran? —inquirió Mary, aún exaltada. —Te encontramos, no sé si te recuerdas, y de pronto, ¡paf! Caíste inconsciente.

Lily, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas allí, se tapó la cara con las manos, humillada, avergonzada, totalmente inútil.

—Lily —chilló Mary, saltando de su lugar y regresando hacia la pelirroja —¿estás bien? ¿estás bien? —le preguntó alteradísima, intentando quitarle las manos del rostro para verificar que siguiese viva.

—Mary —volvió a llamarle la atención Marlenne desde su rincón, resoplando ante el enorme —y exagerado— despliegue de su amiga. A punto de intervenir, retrocedió ante un ligero apretón de Remus, que observaba con los ojos vidriosos a la Hufflepuff.

—Sí, sí… —contestó Lily, preguntándose por qué todos seguían ahí, mirándola, cuando ya tenía un hogar a cientos de kilómetros de allí, lejos de la humillación y el desconsuelo.

Mary le echó los brazos al cuello y se permitió un ligero sollozo que Marlenne notó, incomodó a los hombres Gryffindor.

—Te creíamos más dura, Evans —intervino Sirius con sorna, diluyendo el ambiente para regresar a su zona de confort. —Una enorme decepción.

—Cállate —le ordenó Remus, más como costumbre que como regaño verdadero. Lily se rindió al deshacerse del abrazo de Mary, aceptando que no podría habitar la soledad de su hueco oscuro bajo el nivel del mar y se permitió elevar la vista hacia los presentes en el momento exacto en el que Black volvía a la carga.

—Tendrías que haberte visto, siempre tan _perfecta_ , siendo llevada en andas por James.

Lily se quedó helada por un segundo, buscando la confirmación de las palabras de Black en Remus, que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo de un mordisco.

—Suerte que estaba James allí —retomó Mary, atropellada, sin entender la expresión de Lily. —Te atajó justo en el momento en el que caías, podrías haberte roto la cabeza.

Recordó la intensidad con la que procuraba no vomitar sobre quién fuese que estuviera sosteniéndola y volvió a sentirse enferma.

—Gracias Potter —le dijo, casi como un suspiro, elevando la mirada hacia él por primera vez. James asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, y Lily pudo ver el chispazo en sus ojos. ¿Sorna? ¿Burla? Lidiar con ese nuevo Potter estaba por conseguir lo que no había logrado al desmayarse: un enorme quebradero de cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

A pesar de que le habían preguntado eso unas cincuenta veces en los últimos diez minutos, Lily sintió que la pregunta de Potter tenía un trasfondo que no terminaba de entender. O quizá, sí se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba imaginando cosas.

—Sí —respondió con firmeza. Mary le sonrió y le volvió a tomar la mano, lo que provocó un bufido casi imperceptible del rincón izquierdo del compartimiento.

—Bien —James se descruzó de brazos y le hizo una seña a sus amigos. —Bueno, buenas vacaciones.

—Siempre es un placer compartir tiempo contigo, Evans —se despidió Sirius, siguiendo a su amigo. —Ya nos veremos, ¿verdad?

A Lily le dieron ganas de ayudar a Remus a asesinar a ese idiota, que hacía gestos sin disimulo, antes de desaparecer tras Potter.

—Que te recuperes, Lily —le deseó Peter, tímido, una vez que sus dos amigos estuvieron fuera. —Nos vemos en Septiembre.

—Gracias Peter —respondió la pelirroja, sorprendida.

—En un momento estoy con ustedes —le indicó Remus, con un ademán para que se adelantara. Se volvió hacia las chicas.

—¿Segura estás bien, Lily? —preguntó finalmente, dejando su preocupación en evidencia. Marlenne se relajó de su puesto y se acercó.

—Segura —sin la influencia de Potter y Black, Lily sentía recuperar un poco su seguridad. La horrible sensación de humillación empezaba a abandonarla. —No te preocupes, Remus, sólo… fue la impresión.

—Fue horrible —susurró Mary, reprimiendo un escalofrío. —Horrible.

—Estamos todos bien, Mary, no pasó nada —la consoló él, con dulzura, pero sin tocarla. Lily, repuesta, no pudo dejar de notar que Remus tenía el puño cerrado con fuerza sobre su rodilla. —Hestia y otros improvisaron en varios vagones unos primeros auxilios, pero nadie salió herido de gravedad —explicó, dirigiéndose a Lily. —Ya pasó.

Mary sonrió temblorosa y no se frenó al tomar la mano apretada de Remus. Si notó el respingo que dio el muchacho ante el contacto, lo ignoró.

—Menos mal que estabas aquí, Remus.

El aludido sonrió a su vez, sin que el gesto le llegara al resto del cuerpo, y retiró con delicadeza sus dedos de entre los de Mary.

—Tengo que irme, los demás deben estar esperándome —dijo, incorporándose. —Cuídense, ¿de acuerdo?

Mary le volvió a sonreír, inocente y confiada, y Remus no tuvo valor de agregar algo más. Intercambió una elocuente mirada con Marlenne, que fingía ignorarlos, y se marchó a paso raudo, alejándose como la peste de la pequeña Hufflepuff.

Lily cayó sobre el asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No puedo creer que me desmayé sobre Potter. Es…

—No te martirices, Lily. Pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera —la alentó Mary, comprensiva. —Pero deberíamos movernos, mi madre debe estar muriendo de preocupación porque todavía no salimos.

—Oh, Merlín —Lily se había olvidado por completo de que su padre estaría esperándola al otro lado, en King's Cross.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—Vamos.

Permitió que Mary pasara primero, para interceptar a Lily a solas.

—Tenemos que hablar luego.

Lily entendió perfectamente a qué se refería Marlenne, y seria, asintió, antes de seguir a Mary hacia el mundo _muggle_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1977**

Llegaron a Canterbury con las primeras horas de la tarde, luego de haber almorzado algo en el Caldero Chorreante.

Remus y Peter tomaron desde allí la red flu hacia sus respectivos hogares, luego de prometer que regresarían en pocas semanas. Sirius se quedaba con James, como el año anterior.

—Yo creo que para querer "dejarla en paz" haces muy bien el papel de príncipe al rescate —comentó Sirius con sorna, dejándose caer con teatralidad en el sofá de la sala de su amigo.

James bufó y abandonó a un lado los baúles, hastiado.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —le preguntó de mal modo. —No podía dejarla allí tirada.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, revolviendo en sus bolsillos.

—Tendrías que reevaluar tu relación con nuestra pelirroja favorita —le dijo, sacando el atado de cigarros y colocándose uno en la boca. —Se está poniendo extraño —explicó, sosteniendo el cigarro entre los labios.

James levantó una ceja, asombrado de la preocupación de su amigo por alguien más que él mismo. Se desinfló y se sentó en el sillón contiguo, quitándose el calzado con los pies, sin desabrochar.

—No sé cómo actuar —confesó, recostándose a observar al infinito. —No sé qué hacer con ella.

—Y follártela está fuera de cuestión —acotó Sirius, ya con el cigarro encendido, largando una bocanada de humo.

James se permitió una risa amarga.

—A veces esperaría que no, pero las circunstancias me obligan a responder que sí —le tocó el turno a Sirius de reírse. —Apaga eso, mi madre lo olerá.

—Tu madre está arriba.

—Lo olerá. No sé ni por qué lo intentas.

Sirius volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más sincero, y apagó el cigarro con la suela de su zapato.

—Entonces…

—¿Qué?

—Qué harás con la pelirroja.

—No lo sé, Sirius.

—Me gustaba más cuando no te reprimías. Pareces Remus.

James lo observó, divertido, interrogándolo con la mirada. Sirius se encogió un poco de hombros antes de responder.

—Creo que está colado por la amiga de Lily, la de Hufflepuff —si James admiraba alguna cualidad de su amigo, era su aire engreído y egoísta, detrás el cual no perdía ni un solo detalle de su alrededor.

—¿Mary?

—Esa.

—No creo —la respuesta de James fue más mecánica que reflexionada. Remus había salido con varias chicas en los últimos años, habían creído que por que era demasiado cortés para rechazar a una mujer. Nunca había durado más de una cita, y jamás había confesado alguna atracción en particular. —¿Por qué lo dices?

Sirius se repantigó en el sillón, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza como almohada antes de contestar.

—Míralo la próxima vez que esté con ella. Creo que es evidente.

James hizo un gesto, dando a entender que no era de su incumbencia. Remus era extremadamente reservado y un poco paranoico, no estaba seguro si lo iba a hacer muy feliz la teoría de Sirius.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué, Sirius? —se exasperó James, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. No era la primera vez que asemejaba a su amigo a una abeja con mucha mala leche.

—Evans. Estábamos hablando de Evans.

—Ese es el punto —suspiró, hastiado. —No quiero hablar de ella, no quiero escucharla, no quiero verla, ni nada. Quiero olvidarla, ¿vale?

—Estás hecho una nenaza, ¿sabes? Remus estaría orgulloso —se burló Sirius, con la carcajada bailándole entre los dientes. —Pero lamento informarte que va a ser difícil _«_ olvidarla» —continuó, entrecomillando con sorna la última palabra. —Si estamos todos en la misma bolsa para Dumbledore.

James se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado.

—Ya lo oíste, nos querrá juntos en el verano —siguió Sirius, haciendo caso omiso del malestar de su amigo. —Será interesante.

—¿Interesante qué?

—Interesante de ver. Con Peter compraremos palomitas.

James sonrió a su pesar, sin enojarse porque Sirius se divirtiera a su costa. Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, de esos que hablaban sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Tu qué crees que habrán querido hoy esos hijos de puta? —preguntó Sirius, después de un rato.

James tardó en contestar, alejando de su mente la silueta de Lily a punto de ser alcanzada por un hechizo demasiado certero.

—Creo que querían asustar —dijo al fin, reflexionando en voz alta. —No se atreven a atacar Hogwarts, es evidente. Hasta el Innombrable le teme a Dumbledore —Sirius asintió, siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su amigo.

—Querían hacerse notar.

—Eso creo. Que no nos olvidemos que fuera de Hogwarts están ellos.

—Esto es una mierda —declaró Sirius. —Aunque tiene sentido. Por eso desaparecieron enseguida. Querían…

—¿Divertirse? —ayudó James, con ironía.

—Me dan asco.

James no contestó. Sabía que Sirius necesitaba un segundo para regodearse en su odio. Antes de que alguno pudiese acotar algo más, un sonoro _crack_ los interrumpió.

—Amo James, la señora ya despertó. Pide verlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Julio de 1977**

Alice vivió esos días esperando despertar del mal sueño en su cama adoselada de Hogwarts, porque Dorcas le estaba saltando encima, chillando que perderían el tren. Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió, y el sábado quedó con los demás en el Caldero Chorreante para discutir las cosas.

Iba reflexionando eso mientras caminaba apresurada por la avenida llena de gente, sin lograr evitar a una vieja encorvada a la que se le cayó su bolsa de compras y empezó a gritarle por su falta de educación. Apresurada, Alice no volteó, avergonzada, y reincidió en el viejo hábito de esconder la cara tras su cabello, alejándose con rapidez.

Por empezar, ni bien se había repuesto del desagradable episodio en el andén 9 ¾ había cruzado hacia King's Cross para encontrarse con su madre envarada y con los labios apretados, aguardándola ansiosa.

Dorcas y Benji habían dejado de gritarse y no se miraban. Frank le echaba miradas de soslayo a la muchacha y a su amigo, que, contra todo pronóstico, tenía una mueca de enfado tan pronunciado que le arrugaba la frente. Alice no les prestó atención, demasiado nerviosa por el encuentro con su madre que, sabía bien, estaba asustada y furiosa.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La saludó y permitió que la mujer frunciera más la boca al tener que inclinarse hacia Dorcas. La madre de Alice detestaba la presencia de Dorcas cerca de su hija, y extrañamente, también la de Frank. Sólo abandonaba la máscara de fastidio mal disimulado ante Benji, al que adoraba sin tapujos y elogiaba a cada minuto al verlo. Benji siempre la había tratado con amabilidad, pero después de todo lo ocurrido en tan solo veinte minutos, se limitó a asentir ante la diatriba de la madre de su amiga.

Dorcas, que tampoco hacía demasiado por esconder la antipatía que sentía, tomó sin delicadeza por el codo a Alice para alejarla de su madre y mascullar a la carrerilla

—Quítatela de encima y ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Alice sabía que la fuerza con la que la mantenía cerca suyo y la inflexión en su voz, demostraba más que las palabras apretadas de furia e impotencia.

Sin embargo, la valentía de Alice parecía haberse esfumado junto con las capas negras, por lo que negó con la cabeza contrariada.

—No puedo. Está furiosa. Querrá saber qué pasó.

Dorcas farfulló y resopló, y Alice se preguntó cuánto del mal humor que crecía en su amiga se debía al ataque relámpago que habían presenciado, y cuánto, al cabreo monumental que dejaba crecer frente a cierto rubio.

—Bien, te envío una lechuza, pero pronto, Al. Esto no me gusta nada.

—Ya sé. Tranquila.

Dorcas asintió y regresaron a la esfera de influencia de la madre de Alice, que seguía hablando con un Benji de sonrisa demasiado apretada para ser real.

Alice suspiró, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su madre se enteraría del ataque y pondría el grito en el cielo, volviendo a la penosa empresa de convencerla de que abandonara la idea de estudiar en la Academia.

Dorcas le dio un achuchón rápido a su amiga, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Frank y le echó una mirada cargada de desprecio a Benji antes de marcharse sola hacia el Londres _muggle_.

Frank le hizo una seña a Benji y también se pusieron en marcha —luego de hacerle una seña significativa a Alice que murmuraba « _escríbeme_ »—, dejandola plantada a solas con su peor enemiga.

Y sí que las cosas se habían puesto tensas luego de ello. Alice aún podía escuchar las discusiones retumbándole en los oídos mientras cruzaba en rojo, cosechando insultos a su paso, convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto.

—Olvídate de una vez de esa Academia, Alice —le había soltado su madre ese día en la cena, con la espalda recta y la mirada en llamas. —Olvídalo. No lo permitiré.

Alice dejó los cubiertos a un lado, agotada.

—No necesito tu permiso, mamá —le recordó en un murmullo que hubiese deseado fuera más firme. Más como Dorcas.

—No me importa. No irás.

—Mamá…

—No, Alice, basta —la voz de la mujer se quebró, por lo que tardó un instante en reponerse. —¿No te has cansado ya de llevarme la contra en todo? Hiciste todo lo que querías. Incluso aunque yo no estuviese de acuerdo, y lo dejé estar porque aún eras una adolescente —Alice suspiró, esperando que estallara la discusión. —Esto no es igual que elegir la ropa que te pondrás para una fiesta, entiéndelo. Es tu futuro. No voy a permitir que lo eches por la borda después de todo lo que nos esforzamos por construirlo.

Y ahí estaba. Alice estaba segura que su madre era la persona más egoísta del mundo. La había sobreprotegido de pequeña, la había cuidado y asfixiado de adolescente, y ahora intentaba domarla al comienzo de su adultez. Seguía sin saber cómo manejar a esa mujer terca y sorda, que ya tenía un esquema listo para insertar a su hija, sin darse cuenta que las piezas no encajaban en lo más mínimo.

Ante el mutismo deliberado de Alice, su madre relajó un poco el ceño y dejó a un lado su servilleta para tomarle la mano.

—Alice, hija, te digo esto por tu bien. Ya verás que si sigues mis consejos estaremos muy bien —Una vez más, interpretó el silencio de la joven como un consentimiento, por lo que prosiguió, envalentonada. —Estuve comunicándome con mi prima Kate, ¿la recuerdas? No, claro que no, eras muy pequeña. Bueno, Kate vive en los Estados Unidos. ¿Y sabes qué dice? Que le encantaría que fuésemos a visitarla. O a vivir con ella. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es fabuloso? ¡Es todo lo que estábamos buscando! Y en Los Ángeles está la mejor escuela de Medimagia de América, ¿no te parece una coincidencia asombrosa? ¡Podremos vivir cerca de donde estudiarás! Alice, es una oportunidad increíble.

La aludida, que tenía los ojos como platos, retiró lentamente sus dedos de entre la mano de su madre, que aguardaba una respuesta expectante, cambiando la mueca de enfado con la que había empezado a hostigarla por una edulcorada y ansiosa.

—¿Qué? —atinó a decir Alice, estupefacta luego del inverosímil discurso de su progenitora. Ella sonrió aún más —una sonrisa que a Alice le puso la piel de gallina—, y la abrazó con efusividad.

—Sabía que entrarías en razón, cariño, esto es maravilloso. Hay que empezar a empacar, no podremos llevarnos todo, le diré a Kate que…

—Mamá, espera por favor.

Alice se deshizo de nuevo del contacto con su madre, que se quedó con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa de alivio pintada en el rostro. La joven, aún anonadada por el giro que había dado la conversación, eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

—No, claro que no, por supuesto que no te dejaré sola. Viviremos juntas, muy cerca de Kate. Dice que su barrio es muy tranquilo, _muggle_ por supuesto, pero cerca de algunos magos que…

—Mamá… —Alice estaba empezando a desesperarse. Tenía las palmas sudadas en el regazo y deseó enjuagar con él la sonrisa de su madre. —No, escúchame. No me iré a ningún lado, no me iré de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué? Sí, claro que lo harás. Ya pedí un traslador para dentro de un mes.

—¿Qué hiciste _qué_? —gritó Alice, levantándose de un salto e interrumpiendo otra vez a su madre. Su felicidad se congeló al verla tan alterada, y endureció el semblante que Alice conocía bien. Ya veía la tormenta asomando.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, hija. Nos iremos en un mes de este país maldito y de esas malas influencias que te hacen pensar locuras.

Alice dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, sabiendo que dialogar con su madre era exactamente lo mismo que hacerlo con la pared de su habitación.

—Mamá, por Merlín, escúchame por una vez —le pidió, desesperándose. —No me iré de aquí. Tengo un lugar en la Academia de Aurores que no pienso desperdiciar —tomó aire para impulsarse. — _Quiero_ ser Auror, entiéndelo. Seré Auror. Y lo haré aquí.

Sin darse cuenta, Alice se había inclinado hacia su madre, que continuaba sentada en su sitio. Se percató de ello cuando la mujer se levantó bruscamente, dejando ya a un lado la sonrisa edulcorada para dar paso a la mueca autoritaria y furiosa.

—Razona, hija, ¡deja de decir tonterías! —gritó, sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros y zarandeándola. —¡No dejaré que mueras! ¿Me has oído? No dejaré que entres en esa Academia del infierno.

—¡Sí lo haré!

—¡No, no lo harás! Vendrás conmigo a los Estados Unidos y tendrás una vida próspera y feliz. Morirás si te quedas aquí, Alice, ¿puedes entenderlo?

Alice se soltó del agarre de su madre de un manotazo, temblando de indignación y furia.

—¡No me importa! ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana, mamá, déjame en paz!

—¿Y dejarte morir por qué? —rebatió su madre, reduciendo amenazante la distancia que había puesto Alice entre ellas. —¿Por los _muggles_? Qué estupidez —Alice cerró los puños temblorosos y se instó a dejar de respirar como si estuviese corriendo una maratón. —¿Por magos que ni siquiera conoces? Alice, razona. Al mundo no le importas. Ni siquiera a tu amiguita. Si ella quiere morir por algo sin sentido, pues muy bien, pero no dejaré que te arrastre a ello —Alice no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo hasta que su madre las barrió de sus mejillas con los dedos. —No pueden ganar, cielo. El Ministerio tambalea, y los Aurores no pueden hacerle frente al Innombrable. Ya has visto lo que pasó en King's Cross. Morirás si te unes a ellos. Morirás por algo inútil. Morirás cuando puedes vivir feliz conmigo, lejos de aquí, lejos de este infierno.

—Nunca sería feliz contigo, mamá.

La bofetada restalló con tanta fuerza que Alice, si aguzaba el oído, aún podía escucharla rebotando en las paredes de su comedor y en las de su cabeza, incluso cuando abrió de sopetón la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y se coló dentro con rapidez.

Dorcas le hacía señas con una mano, estirándose en todo su esplendor y ganándose varias miradas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Alice se desplomó en el asiento vacío, con la cabeza bullendo como para reparar en la sonrisa radiante que le dedicaba Frank.

—Hasta que llegas —le recriminó Dorcas, deslizándole una jarra de cerveza de manteca por la superficie.

—Lo siento, lo siento —farfulló ella, recuperando el aliento, en parte por la corrida, en parte porque había intercambiado una mirada de lo más extraña con Frank. —Tuve algunos… contratiempos.

Benji hizo un gesto con la mano, desestimando el problema y bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Alice lo escrutó de reojo por unos segundos, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y no la turba enfurecida del otro día.

—¿Pasó algo?— le preguntó Frank, inclinándose hacia ella. A Alice le asaltaron unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar al muchacho, tan solícito y preocupado por ella. En cambio, se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada importante.

No estaba lista aún para contarles la discusión con su madre y toda la historia. Se sentía abochornada, humillada y perdida. Quería intentar, al menos una vez, solucionar las cosas por su cuenta.

Bastó solo una mirada con Dorcas para saber que no le había creído nada.

—¿Leyeron _El Profeta_ de ayer? —inquirió Benji, desviando la conversación. Frank frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Había algo importante? No encontré nada raro.

—Ese es el punto —Benji rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó el periódico, tendiéndolo hacia el resto. —No hay nada.

—Qué perspicaz.

Benji ignoró a Dorcas.

—Ni una palabra del ataque del andén.

—¿En serio? —Alice había estado segura que el mundo mágico estaría en pleno caos al saberse la noticia. No recibía _El Profeta_ en su casa, ni ningún otro periódico, porque a su madre le daban alergia las lechuzas. —Es extraño, ¿no?

—En realidad no —la contradijo Dorcas luego de echar un vistazo fugaz a la portada. —El Ministerio no quiere alentar más el pánico, es lógico.

—¿Y ocultar información?

Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Dorcas tiene razón —intervino Frank. —Estuve pensándolo. Creo que lo que querían los mortífagos era justamente eso, sembrar el pánico.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la forma de atacar. ¿No se dieron cuenta? Fue rápida, sin muerte. Sin marca —Benji asintió con la cabeza, acordando con el razonamiento. —Parecía casi como un aviso.

—¿Un aviso de qué? —preguntó Alice, sin mirar a Frank, concentrada en _El Profeta_.

—No lo sé. ¿De poder?

—No necesitan demostrar que tienen poder. Ya lo sabemos —desestimó Dorcas con acritud.

—No —Dorcas fulminó con la mirada a Benji, quién prosiguió. —No todos lo saben _. El Profeta_ sigue ocultando cosas, y el Ministerio no quiere, obviamente, que se sepa que todo está fuera de control. Estarían enviando así el mensaje a prácticamente todas las familias mágicas de Inglaterra.

—De cualquier forma, el miedo se siente.

Y Alice tenía razón. En el mismo bar se podía aspirar la atmósfera tensa, las risas más forzadas, los cuchicheos sombríos. El mundo mágico era un guijarro haciendo equilibro ante el vacío insondable, a la espera.

—Es verdad —acordó Frank, echándose hacia atrás. —Mi madre dice que fue un ataque cobarde. Los niños se llevaron un susto de muerte.

—Sí… —murmuró Dorcas, con la vista en su jarra, recordando al puñado de Slytherin a los que había ayudado a cruzar la barrera en plena algarabía de maldiciones. —Qué mierda. ¿Qué haremos?

Ninguno respondió. El silencio flotó entre ellos por primera vez, saltando entre los pensamientos que se teñían de negro cada vez con más frecuencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1977**

Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Marlenne como un rayo al ver sentada en el escalón de entrada a Marilyn, esperándola. Después de haber presenciado cómo la desesperación podía desatarse de un segundo al otro, ver a su hermana tan descubierta la aterró.

No apuró el paso, calmando su inquietud en la amplia sonrisa que se estiró hasta cubrirle todo el rostro a la niña al reconocerla. Arrastró el baúl hasta su casa y lo plantó en la puerta, abriendo los brazos en un consentimiento mudo.

Marilyn soltó su risita cristalina antes de saltar sobre su hermana, hundiéndose feliz en ella al saberla de vuelta.

La punzada de miedo volvió a la carga a pesar del contacto que Marlenne había estado esperando desde hacía meses.

—Ven, vamos dentro —la apremió, resignada. El techo de su casa sólo serviría para calmarla a ella, no para frenar mortífagos.

La niña obedeció, solícita, y tomó el baúl que era casi tan grande como ella para ingresarla a la estancia.

Marlenne se tomó un momento antes de entrar, tanteando sin darse cuenta la delgada línea rosada que le había quedado en la mejilla producto del corte que se había hecho durante el ataque. Apenas se veía, esperaba que Marilyn no la hubiese notado, y para el día siguiente se habría esfumado por completo. Al contrario que los acontecimientos de ese día.

—¡Mira lo que preparé para ti! —escuchó desde el interior. El grito agudo y exaltado de Marilyn la ayudó a cruzar finalmente el umbral, sabiendo que sin ella, ni siquiera hubiese regresado. Su hogar, para ser sincera, se encontraba en el abrazo sincero de Marilyn.

Marlenne no fingió la mueca de asombro al llegar hasta Marilyn, que se había subido a la silla y se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, aguardando expectante la opinión de su hermana mayor.

—¿Lo hiciste tú sola? —dejó escapar Marlenne, estupefacta.

Sobre la mesa engalanada con un mantel para la ocasión, había una comida completa para dos, incluso con un florero vanidoso en el que se enorgullecían las florcitas silvestres del jardín de atrás.

Marilyn se desinfló enseguida, y cambió la cara a una de culpa.

—¿Está mal? —preguntó apenada, mirando el fruto de su esfuerzo. —Quería darte una sorpresa y…

—Claro que no está mal, ¡es perfecto! —se apresuró a aclarar Marlenne, yendo hacia su hermana y abrazándola de nuevo. —Y luce delicioso.

—¿Eso crees? —volvió a iluminarse la niña, zafándose de los brazos de Marlenne. —Trabajé en ello toda la mañana —se pavoneó, mostrándole todos los detalles y logrando exactamente lo opuesto a orgullo en su hermana. Marlenne la alabó, mascullando internamente y maldiciendo a sus padres por permitir que la niña estuviese sola todo el día, obligándola incluso a cocinar.

—Me muero de hambre —declaró Marlenne al fin, a propósito. Marilyn no cabía en sí de satisfacción por los halagos de su hermana y se sentó a la mesa luego de haberse lavado las manos. Muy correcta, se inclinó para servir la bebida en los dos vasos y esperó a que Marlenne tomara su sitio y probara sus manjares.

Comieron en un intercambio de cumplidos y explicaciones, mientras Marlenne hacía el recuento mental de los pequeños cambios en su hermana. Estaba más alta, no demasiado, pero sí algún centímetro. Marlenne suponía que sería más alta que ella, pues a su edad ella era minúscula, y Marilyn casi le llegaba al hombro. Se había dejado crecer el pelo, casi le rozaba la cintura, y se veía más adulta.

La niña no tardó demasiado en pedirle que le contara sobre Hogwarts, sobre sus clases, sobre los profesores y sobre sus amigas. Marlenne había repetido las mismas cosas durante años, Marilyn estaba obsesionada con Hogwarts. Contaba los días que faltaban para que su carta llegara, ahogada de expectación. Mientras tanto, vivía a través de las pequeñas aventuras de su hermana mayor.

Marlenne exageraba y distorsionaba los hechos, para ocultar la apatía natural con la que vivía su educación mágica, y tomaba prestado de Lily muchas anécdotas para contarle a su ávida hermana.

Saciada, y asombrada por lo bien que cocinaba una niña de diez años, preguntó

—¿Y qué novedades hay por aquí? ¿Qué has hecho estos meses?

Marilyn terminó su puré antes de contestar.

—Mamá está en París —informó, con la vista al plato. No era tonta, y sabía que la relación de Marlenne con sus padres no era la mejor. Parecía culpable que no estuviese allí para recibir a su hermana —Está presentando la nueva colección de túnicas de papá. Han tenido mucho trabajo —explicó, sin necesidad. Marlenne sabía que _siempre_ tenían mucho trabajo. Marilyn levantó la vista y tanteó una sonrisa. —Yo encontré unos libros divertidísimos de cuentos, luego te los enseño. También aprendí a coser, hice una muñeca —a Marlenne no dejaban de sorprenderle las dotes hogareñas que tenía la niña, aunque bien se entendía por las largas horas que pasaba sola. —Y…

Marilyn vaciló y bajó de nuevo la mirada a su plato ya vacío.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Marlenne con dulzura, esa que sólo Marilyn le inspiraba.

—Chris ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Ah.

La deliciosa comida con la que había sido recibida se convirtió en piedra en su estómago.

—Tuve que decirle que llegabas hoy… —murmuró la niña, casi disculpándose. Marlenne se incorporó y le besó la coronilla.

—No pasa nada. Gracias por todo esto.

Marilyn la abrazó una vez más, y juntas recogieron los platos y los dejaron sobre el fregadero. Marlenne se sentía un poco mareada, preocupada, asustada y furiosa, todo junto y todo mezclado.

—Deja, ya lavo yo. Ve a jugar por ahí, cuando termine me muestras esa muñeca.

—De acuerdo.

La niña se fue, dejando a Marlenne a solas con sus pensamientos. Aún tenía grabado en la retina el caos en el que se había transformado el andén 9 ¾ esa mañana. Estaba preocupada por Lily y su comportamiento extraño, por la llorosa de Mary que se había marchado pálida del brazo de su madre, inquieta por el inminente encuentro con su padre, y por Marilyn, siempre por Marilyn.

—Hola Mar.

Marlenne dejó caer el plato que sostenía causando un gran estrépito que no llegó a escuchar, pues acababa de sumarse un componente más a la larga lista de emociones enredadas en su pecho.

Chris.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el aniversario de la muerte de Lily y James._

 _Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir la verdad. Me encantaría que me contaran qué les está pareciendo, ya estamos juntando algunos cabos y soltando otros más. El capítulo que viene me encanta, estoy puliendo algunos detallitos, espero volver a pasar por aquí en unos quince días. ¿Qué opinan del ataque relámpago?_

 _En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que andan leyendo por ahí, y claro, ¡corporízense, no sean tímidos!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	6. VI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **VI**

 _«I'm **desperate** and confused_

 _So far away from you_

 _I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Febrero de 1979**

No tenía sentido viajar una vez al mes a las praderas escocesas para echarle mano a la Casa de los Gritos, por lo que cada luna llena, Remus y un par más de miembros de la Orden se trasladaban al antiguo hogar del licántropo en Dover, al este de Londes.

Remus había incitado a sus padres a ocultarse al finalizar sus estudios, así que la acogedora casita junto al mar permanecía vacía la mayor parte del año, sin mencionar que se encontraba convenientemente alejada del punto más alto de concentración urbana. A Remus le dolía utilizar el hogar de su infancia para ocultarse, aunque supiera que era la opción más segura y la más sensata.

Esa vez, habían volado directo desde Londres con Benji y con Marlenne. Lily y James comenzaban a preparar su boda, y los demás se encontraban desperdigados por distintos puntos de Inglaterra bajo órdenes de Ojoloco, por lo que el turno de vigilar al licántropo había recaído en ellos.

Remus se había sentido enfermo muy rápido, incluso varios días antes de la odiosa noche de luna llena, y sabía bien por qué, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

Sirius había estado más hosco y susceptible después de la discusión que habían tenido hacía varios días. Remus, sin embargo, se sentía como la víctima inocente de un niño pequeño al que le habían negado su dulce. Ese niño que, para no demostrar lo mucho que _necesitaba_ ese dulce, se divertía picando una rama larga las llagas más expuestas del lobo agónico, para ver hasta dónde aguantaba.

Pero el lobo no creía aguantar mucho más, dormía mal y se levantaba peor. Y el recuerdo flotando de Mary que aparecía tan nítido con cada mirada llena de ganas de joder de Sirius no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

A decir verdad, Remus sólo quería tumbarse y descansar tanto tiempo que, al despertar, todo se hubiese olvidado.

Y curado.

En esa guisa entró a su antigua casa seguido de cerca de Marlenne y de Benji, que ya comenzaban a echarle hechizos protectores.

—¿Necesitas algo Remus? —le preguntó la chica sin mirarlo, encantando las paredes para que se engrosaran y aguantaran las futuras embestidas del licántropo.

Sí, necesitaba muchas cosas, ninguna que Marlenne pudiese darle.

—No, gracias, Mar.

Terminaron de preparar la estancia en silencio, mientras la culpa —después de todo, hacían todo eso por él— aplastaba a Remus hasta sentarlo en el único sillón que permanecía entero.

—Ya está —declaró Benji, sereno. —Nos vemos en la mañana, Remus.

—Cuídate —agregó Marlenne en un atisbo diminuto de sonrisa. Remus sólo hizo un gesto de despedida.

Adecuaban lo que había funcionado como sala para que Remus pudiese transformarse, era el ambiente más grande de la casa. Lo reforzaban y lo insonorizaban, pero aún así, Ojoloco pedía que fuese vigilado toda la noche por alguien.

Se iban turnando, y a quién le tocase la tarea, se quedaba en la antigua habitación de Remus, lo suficientemente alejada de la sala para estar a distancia del peligro, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la alerta si algo andaba mal. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no podían permitir que el licántropo se desmadrara, estaban seguros que algún mortífago pululaba por Dover en cada luna llena.

Estaban rodeados.

Benji le cedió con un gesto la cama de un cuerpo a Marlenne al entrar al cuarto, y se apostó en una silla del revés, con antebrazos hincados en el respaldo, junto a la puerta. Marlenne se dejó caer, agradecida.

—No he tenido oportunidad aún de ver a Lily, ¿finalmente se va a casar con Potter? —preguntó Benji, con su tono sereno. A Marlenne le encantaba escucharlo hablar, la inflexión de su voz era casi arrulladora, profundamente relajante.

—Así parece —confirmó ella, recogiéndose las piernas con los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza en el marco de la ventana que se abría en la pared junto a la cama. No habían encendido las luces, y la noche apagaba de a poco la estancia, jugando con sombras que después de todo lo que habían vivido, ya no daban miedo.

Benji sonrió, apoyando el mentón entre sus brazos.

—Quién lo hubiese creído.

—¿Verdad?

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, transparente. A Marlenne le gustaba mucho Benji. Era como un oasis de calma en medio del frenesí diario, era pura sensatez en la locura permanente. Le gustaba que dijera poco, lo necesario. Le gustaba su confianza.

Le parecía un muchacho único, y hubiese dado sin dudar una parte de su alma por enamorarse de él.

Marlenne desvió la vista al saber que no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, y se concentró en la mezcla de oscuros que se perfilaban tras la ventana. Al fondo, casi se podía ver el mar.

Pegó un salto de improvisto, al notar un movimiento sospechoso cerca de la casa. Tanteó la varita sobre el colchón desnudo y se pegó a la pared, para poder mirar sin ser vista.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Benji, envarado, con su varita lista en el puño.

—Creo que hay alguien.

Benji se acercó hasta la cama y apartó con delicadeza a Marlenne de la ventana, para echar un vistazo y alejarla de la primera línea. Escudriñaron las sombras, alertas, resignados a que los corazones batieran con fuerza en el pecho, como si no se hubiese acostumbrado ya al peligro.

La noche había caído por completo, y la luna empezaba a hacerse paso, casi tímida, por entre el cielo nublado.

—Es un perro —se relajó Benji al distinguir la silueta que se movía a lo lejos con cautela. Sin bajar la guardia, permitió que Marlenne se inclinara sobre él para observar la espesura, sus rizos sueltos le acariciaron los brazos.

—Merlín santo —susurró la joven para sí misma, regresando a su sitio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada.

No sonó muy convencida, por lo que Benji resolvió quedarse allí a hacer guardia en la ventana, junto a Marlenne. Si alguno de los dos sintió incomodidad por la extremada cercanía, no lo expresó, y permitieron que la noche los envolviera de nuevo en un silencio sólo cortado por el resoplido lejano del mar.

Marlenne estaba luchando seriamente contra el instinto de retorcerse los dedos con frustración. Estaba segura de lo que había visto. Lo reconocería donde fuese.

Irremediablemente, diez minutos después, un puño brusco aporreó el cristal de la ventana, sobresaltando a los vigilantes. Benji tardó menos de un respiro en imponer todo su cuerpo sobre Marlenne y levantar la varita, esperando a que el puño revelara el resto del cuerpo, pero la muchacha tiró de su manga, obligándolo a bajar el brazo.

—Es Sirius.

Lo dijo al mismo tiempo que la cabeza despeinada de Black se asomara desde el otro costado, con una sonrisa con demasiados dientes para ser cordial.

Benji levantó las cejas antes de incorporarse a abrirle al recién llegado. Sirius trepó y cayó con las botas llenas de barro de lleno en el colchón, y la sonrisa que ya denunciaba la amenaza, se amplió a verlos a los dos en la cama.

Marlenne se levantó sigilosa y juntó la indiferencia que la seguía abandonando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Benji frunció más el entrecejo.

—Black, tu turno es el siguiente. Hoy nos encargamos nosotros.

—Ojoloco me envió a que les echara una mano —explicó Sirius, cerrando la ventana. Marlenne expandió la nariz para inspirar lenta y profundamente. Sabía a la perfección que mentía.

Benji, confundido, observó primero a Marlenne, que estaba de pie con el rostro contraído, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y a Black que había volteado y los desafiaba de forma muda con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso es ridículo. Con dos personas es suficiente —insistió, apostándose junto a Marlenne.

—Pues díselo tu a Ojoloco cuando lo veas —replicó Sirius. —Yo solo sigo órdenes.

Marlenne bufó, burlona.

—Eliges los mejores momentos para seguir órdenes.

Benji guardó silencio, entendiendo que tras las palabras desdeñosas de Marlenne había mucha más historia que no estaba seguro de querer saber. Era de público conocimiento que entre esos dos se cocían demasiadas cosas, pero parecía que nadie las entendía además de ellos.

—Déjalo, Mar —le recomendó entonces, apoyando su mano en el hombro. Se sentía en la necesidad de defender a la joven, y no se sorprendió al comprobar que el cuerpo de Marlenne temblaba apenas.

—Sí, déjalo —lo emuló Sirius con sorna. —Me quedaré de todas formas —y se sentó luego de limpiar el barro de la cama.

Benji se encogió de hombros hacia Marlenne y retiró el contacto. Su lectura de la mirada de la joven lo impulsó a tomar lugar al otro lado del colchón, dejándole a ella la silla lejos de sus compañeros.

Marlenne volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, como si hubiese estado corriendo esos últimos minutos en vez de conversando. Ganó la batalla y no se retorció los dedos ni develó en su rostro la agonía que sentía al volver a ver a Sirius.

A pesar de estar ambos en la Orden, se habían evitado con éxito las últimas semanas. Volver a tenerlo tan cerca era igual que una patada certera en el estómago, de esas que quitan el aliento de golpe.

Benji respetó el silencio de reproches que se instaló a continuación. Sirius había comenzado la cruzada de conseguir la atención de Marlenne, y la miraba fijamente, a lo que ella respondía ignorándolo con incomodidad.

Un aullido largo, doliente, interrumpió la batalla infantil, provocándole un escalofrío a Marlenne que se permitió temblar por primera vez en la noche.

—Ya comenzó —dijo Sirius sin necesidad. El único cambio en la estancia fue el movimiento del brazo de Benji al tomar la varita.

Marlenne permaneció en sus trece, ajena a los ojos de Black, con la vista clavada en la puerta que tenía al lado.

La noche empezó a andar a cuestas, sin energía, sin decidirse a instar al tiempo a pasar. Benji, sin nada para hacer, analizaba los movimientos de Marlenne con curiosidad, preguntándose qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para que actuara de esa forma. No era la primera vez que prestaba atención a Marlenne, pues la joven le atraía en cierta forma. Se sorprendió al ver algo de Dorcas en ella, por más que las dos fuesen completamente distintas. Marlenne era mucho más callada, mucho más reservada. Por el rostro estudiadamente indiferente, Benji podía aventurar que se regodeaba en su dolor a solas. Dorcas hablaba ciertamente más de lo que pensaba y expresaba su agonía a gritos, a patadas, a bofetadas. La última seguía latiendo en su mejilla.

Sin embargo, ambas se mantenían solas de pie. Dorcas no había permitido ni una vez que Benji la asistiera, la ayudara a levantarse. Y ahora Marlenne, a las claras perturbada por la presencia de Black, se apresuraba a levantar su muro de protección, sin siquiera voltear a ver que Benji podía tenderle una mano.

Al final, quizá su destino era quedarse a la sombra de muchachas demasiado orgullosas.

—¿Has vuelto a Manchester últimamente? —preguntó Sirius de sopetón, demasiado brusco, como si hubiese dejado salir las palabras contra su voluntad.

Marlenne despegó un segundo la vista de la puerta para observarlo en profundidad.

—No.

—Bien.

La noche siguió avanzando a trompicones, a aullidos desesperantes, en una atmósfera tensa a rabiar.

Sirius, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, empezó a cabecear. Marlenne seguía con la vista fija en el dintel de la puerta, sosteniéndose la cabeza con el puño, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Benji, calmado, se sorprendía al comprobar que, al menos esa noche, su cabeza había cambiado su contenido, para variar.

En medio de esa calma impuesta, se escuchó un aullido profundo, violento, que surcó el aire como un cuchillo e introdujo el desastre inmediatamente posterior.

La puerta de entrada de la habitación se vino abajo con un crujido angustioso, herida de muerte por un zarpazo de un lobo demasiado grande y demasiado enfurecido por estar encerrado. Y solo.

Marlenne se vio arrancada de sus ensoñaciones de un tirón, cuando la madera le cayó encima, la silla cedió por la presión, y parcialmente enterrada, sintió la saliva viscosa del licántropo regándole los pies.

No atinó a hacer nada. No pudo moverse, ni gritar, ni correr. Parecía como si el tiempo, cansado de avanzar tan lento aquella noche, hubiese decidido hacer un alto, descansar, e inmortalizar esa escena. Marlenne, a horcajadas en la silla con dos soportes quebrados, la mitad de la puerta encima y los ojos enormes como nunca, sin el flequillo ocultándolos, clavados en el lobo que ya la saboreaba junto a sus pies.

—¡ _Expulso_!

El tiempo volvió a andar, ya repuesto, a las corridas. El licántropo fue embestido por el hechizo hacia atrás, provocando destrucción a su paso, y dándoles apenas unos segundos para reaccionar.

—¡Mierda! —escuchó Marlenne gritar junto a su oído. No se movió. No podía. Su cuerpo no le obedecía. —Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Era Sirius. Sus manos le estaban sacando de encima la madera astillada de la puerta, e intentaban quitarle la silla encasquetada a su cuerpo. Benji se apostaba con la varita en alto donde segundos antes estaba la entrada.

—Fenwick, contrólalo un momento hasta que saque a Marlenne —le pidió Sirius, con la voz distorsionada por llevar su varita entre los dientes. Terminó de apartar los trozos de madera de la chica y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Marlenne no reaccionaba.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —bramó Benji. —¿Black? Háblame. ¿Cómo está Marlenne?

—Se golpeó la cabeza —respondió la voz de Sirius junto al oído de la muchacha. —Está bien, creo. ¡No lo aturdas, no funciona con los licántropos!

—¡Hago lo que puedo! —vociferó el muchacho, soltando una retahíla de hechizos contra el lobo que seguía demasiado cerca. —Sirius, si sigo atacando, la casa se va a venir abajo.

—Mierda. Mierda —masculló Sirius, depositando a Marlenne en la cama y arrojando su varita a un lado —Vamos, Mar, reacciona —le suplicó golpeándole las mejillas. El miedo comenzaba a subirle por la garganta.

Marlenne parpadeó y sintió un pinchazo profundo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y asimiló todo de un respiro.

Abrió mucho los ojos, que se encontraron con los oscuros de Sirius, diciéndole todo lo que se negaban a expresar.

—Quédate aquí.

El muchacho volteó, abandonando su varita, y corrió hasta donde aguantaba Benji, a base de diez hechizos por minuto.

—¡Fenwick, regresa con Marlenne! Yo me encargo de encerrarlo en la otra habitación, tu séllalo —le ordenó a la carrera, pasando por al lado del rubio y siguiendo de largo, directo hacia el licántropo.

Benji, agotado, retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué? ¿Contigo dentro? ¿Estás loco? ¡Te va a matar!

—Créeme que no.

Y con esa frase, Sirius saltó y cayó en forma de enorme perro negro sobre el pecho del lobo, con las fauces abiertas dispuesto a reducirlo a toda costa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Diciembre de 1979**

Llovía.

Londres se había puesto sus mejores galas para recibir la Navidad, y con ella, el fin de la década. Parecía que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por desempolvarse el miedo y pintar todo de pureza, alegría y esperanza. La tormenta que persistía desde la noche anterior deslucía un poco el efecto, pero algunos atrevidos osaban desafiar el mal clima — y el mal ambiente — colgando luces y muérdago por doquier.

Alice no se veía identificada con los esfuerzos de la ciudad por fingirse de fiesta, más bien disfrutaba del agua que le chorreaba por la cara y se le colaba por las solapas del abrigo con una resignación casi melodramática. Había dado por perdido el paraguas varias calles más allá y lo había arrojado con bronca en un cesto de basura, atragantada de un amargo rugido de impotencia. Bien podría haber sacado su varita de entre los pliegues del tapado y conjurado un simple casco burbuja, pero se encontraba en el Londres _muggle_ y, de cualquier forma, no tenía ya energías para hacerlo. Tomaba la lluvia golpeándole el cuerpo como un irremediable castigo divino. Había dejado de sentir los dedos hacía tiempo, hechos un puño encerrando un trozo de pergamino, y las mejillas comenzaban a arderle del frío insano que tenía.

—Alice.

Su nombre se perdió entre la batalla feroz que estaba desatando la lluvia sobre la tierra, pero ella lo escuchó como si se lo hubiesen susurrado al oído. Se dejó arrastrar sin oposición hacia la entrada lateral de la fábrica que prometía hacía tanto ser demolida que ya nadie la veía allí. El cuerpo de Alice chocó contra el de él, que la asió con fuerza contra su pecho con un solo brazo. La apretaba tanto que Alice dudaba que algún transeúnte pudiese reparar en ellos apostados en aquel portal.

Alice se revolvió un poco, intentando zafarse del agarre, sabiendo que ya había perdido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó bajito, dejando que su aliento le calentara el sweater. Era increíble cómo seguía creciendo aún después de haberse graduado. Él apoyó el mentón en su coronilla, facilitándole a Alice la empresa de no devolverle la mirada. —No pueden vernos.

—Ya sé —resopló él, sin aflojar el agarre. —Necesitaba verte.

—¿Qué quieres? —farfulló Alice con la cara aplastada contra su pecho, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar salir las lágrimas. No lo abrazó, le tomó con fuerza la lana de su abrigo y lo arrugó en dos puños a la altura de su cara. —Ya te dije, no quiero volver a verte.

—No es cierto, y lo sabes.

Alice se hundió un poco más, preguntándose por qué había asistido, por qué simplemente no lo ignoraba, por qué seguía cayendo.

Por qué no huía de allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al fin, volviendo la cara hacia un lado para que él pudiese escuchar el murmullo en el que se había convertido su voz.

Él terminó por relajar un poco el brazo, y con el izquierdo la tomó por el hombro y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, para mirarlo a la cara. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y le caía sobre los ojos, bastante más que la última vez que lo había visto. Su larga nariz afilada rozaba la de Alice y ella se sintió desnuda ante la mirada escrutadora y profunda que estaba recibiendo sin diluir. La joven tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarle las puntas rubias con los dedos, el eco de una caricia que se negaba a desear.

Hacía rato que se había olvidado del frío y de la lluvia.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo, como un arrullo.

Alice tardó un momento en reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo Alice —no entendía por qué él utilizaba siempre su nombre completo. Nadie lo hacía, sólo él. Las rodillas le jugaron una mala pasada y se creyó desfallecer, pero seguía firmemente aprisionada en su abrazo. Su mirada dejó entrever un poco de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo antes de agregar

—Empezemos una vida en otro lugar.

—Te has vuelto completamente loco —sentenció Alice utilizando sus manos encerradas en el abrigo de él para impulsarse hacia atrás y tomar distancia. Los labios le habían empezado a temblar, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de estar empapada. —Loco.

—No —su voz varió un poco, volviéndose la de siempre. Oscura, dolida. —Regulus está muerto.

—¿Qué? —repitió Alice, anonadada. No opuso resistencia cuando él aniquiló la distancia que intentaba poner entre ellos, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando leer en sus ojos lo que estaba sintiendo. Él desvió la vista por primera vez, pero no la soltó.

—Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí.

Alice se estremeció. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, era demasiado. Él no agregó nada, y la muchacha se instó a recuperar la calma, boqueando como si hubiese perdido el aire.

—Pensé que eras fiel a tus ideales —no sonaba a reclamo. No hubiese podido hacerlo, no después de escuchar que su amigo había muerto. Simplemente constató una realidad. Él volvió a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso ya no importa si vienes conmigo —soltó con brusquedad. Parecía que le había costado dejar salir aquellas palabras. Alice tragó saliva y respiró profundo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

Él no se veía dolido por su negativa. Más bien, parecía impaciente. Alguien que sabe que va a ganar y se frustra ante la dilatación de lo evidente. Suspiró y el aire caliente le hizo cosquillas a la joven en los pómulos helados.

—Te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que tengo Alice.

Y otra vez su nombre. Alice no podía frenar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando pronunciaba su nombre en ese tono, como si encerrara todos los secretos de su mundo y él fuese el único con derecho a pronunciarlos.

—Y yo no lo quiero —gimoteó. —Déjame de una vez.

Había comenzado a llorar. Intentó esconderse entre su cabello, pero este estaba húmedo y pegoteado contra su cara, por lo que ni siquiera contaba con eso para huir. Sus brazos abandonaron su cintura y le cubrieron casi todo el rostro. Sus largos dedos le quitaron las lágrimas una a una.

—No entiendo por qué sigues con eso… —masculló él, sin intención de consolarla. Ni siquiera le estaba ya prestando atención, había desviado la vista a sus labios.

—¡Porque no te quiero! —gritó Alice, apartándole las manos de un manotazo. Seguía llorando y no le importaba haber trastabillado con el escalón del pórtico, ni de haber abandonado el refugio. Ahora podrían verla desde la calle principal y se estaba mojando, pero nada de eso estaba en su mente.

—No es cierto —replicó el sin levantar la voz. Se le habían endurecido las facciones y se veía algo amenazante en toda su estatura y aún más alto por el escalón por debajo en el que se encontraba Alice.

La frustración explotó en el pecho de la muchacha, que se acercó un poco para deleitarse con sus palabras.

—Voy a casarme con Frank.

Aunque todo su cuerpo gritara de agonía, Alice disfrutó la sombra que pasó como un rayo sobre su mirada, y cómo se le tensó con ira la línea de la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —escupió, acercándose. —No.

—Sí —lo contradijo ella, con menos fuerzas de lo que había esperado. No se movió, y él no se acercó más luego del reflejo inicial. Alice esperó una tempestad que no llegó. Por el contrario, él tragó saliva y se obligó a relajar las facciones.

—Estás enamorada de mí —respondió con seguridad. —No vas a casarte con él.

—¡Sí lo haré! —chilló Alice, con las muelas apretadas y las mejillas mojadas. Había perdido por completo la compostura y todo era culpa de él, de su presencia maldita que no la abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Era como una enfermedad.

—No —dijo, y sonrió.

Una enfermedad mortal.

—¡Dejame en paz, por Merlín! —se desesperó Alice, tirándose sin sentido de los cabellos, amagando a echar a correr hacia la calle principal, ahogada en sentimientos contradictorios.

Él la tomó con rapidez por el brazo y la acomodó en un tris contra su pecho, de nuevo a la posición inicial, aunque Alice se revolviera histérica.

—No vas a casarte —repitió, contra su oído. Alice dejó de forcejear y lo miró con lo más parecido al rencor que pudo conjurar contra él.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Él ensanchó la sonrisa, esa que en algún momento la había cautivado hasta el borde de la locura.

—Porque no negaste que estás enamorada de mí.

Alice, cansada de luchar, congelada y mentalmente exhausta, se desmadejó contra su pecho.

—Eres ruin, y despreciable —musitó sin mirarlo, anulando con su gesto rendido el sentido de sus palabras. Él le besó la cabeza antes de responder.

—Y me amas.

—No.

—Alice, basta —la frenó él cuando la joven volvía a revolverse para zafarse de su agarre. La tomó con fiereza por los hombros y pegó sus frentes. —No te casarás, vendrás conmigo —le estaba clavando los dedos con fuerza contra la piel. Sólo Alice era capaz de adivinar su ansiedad por entre su respiración a duras penas controlada.

—No —se empecinó sin fuerza, desviando la mirada de esos iris penetrantes.

—No sabes lo que dices —la retó, hundiendo más los dedos en su carne, haciéndole daño. —No te conviene.

Alice volvió su vista a él ante el peligro velado de su voz.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó, con la voz dos octavas más elevada.

—Tal vez.

No estaba arrepentido, claro que no. Alice respiró profundamente.

—Aléjate de mi… —pidió, casi como una súplica. Sus manos intentaron apartarlo una vez más: sus piernas deseaban correr lejos de allí, pero su cabeza quería cobijarse en su pecho hasta la muerte. —¡Déjame tranquila! —sollozó contra la lana arrugada del sweater.

—Sabes que no puedo… —masculló él, apretándola con fuerza. Hablaba por encima de su coronilla y Alice no se atrevía a aventurar si era resignación o condena lo que teñía sus palabras. —No puedo hacerlo…

La muchacha se permitió solo dos segundos más de debilidad, jurándose no volver a caer jamás entre esos brazos. Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, esperó un momento y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para saltar el escalón y regresar a la acera.

Ya no llovía.

—Voy a casarme con Frank —declaró, lejos de su esfera de influencia, con la voz temblorosa. Él se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración antes de clavarle una mirada acerada cargada de amenazas.

—Alice, no te atrevas…

—¿O qué harás? —se envalentonó ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y tanteando con la mano derecha el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita. —Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus jueguitos crueles.

Él no atinó a moverse. La taladró con la mirada, y Alice supo que la haría arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—Te golpearé donde más te duele.

—¿Qué dices? —soltó, casi gritando. —Estás loco.

Él la observó, impasible, y Alice se sintió atornillada al suelo cuando se acercó a ella, con sigilo, como un cazador hacia su presa.

—No, no lo estoy. Escúchame —dijo, intentando sujetarla a pesar de la distancia que seguía acortando. Alice se revolvió y continuó retrocediendo.

—No quiero escu…

—El Lord quiere a tu amiga Dorcas.

El cuerpo de Alice pareció terminar su transformación en hielo. Dejó caer la mandíbula y supo que volvía a llorar cuando la sal tocó sus labios, enredándose en la saliva espesa que no podía tragar. Él no esperó a que el miedo se escurriera por todas sus extremidades, continuó arremetiendo.

—La quiere, Alice, y sabes lo que eso significa —prosiguió en voz baja, ya sin intentar tocarla.

—Merlín santo… —suspiró Alice para sí misma. No lo creía.

No era cierto.

—Si no acepta, como estoy seguro que lo hará, la matará.

Alice casi podría haber jurado como su corazón súbitamente congelado se partía con un chasquido que hizo eco en sus oídos, las esquirlas de hielo atravesando todos sus músculos. Uno a uno.

Él la esperó, como siempre. Bebía el miedo de Alice como un adicto, y ella lo sabía.

Presa del pánico, de la furia, de la impotencia, la muchacha recuperó la movilidad para lanzarse contra ese hombre despreciable, sin estar completamente segura si era para golpearlo hasta hacerse daño o si para perderse en su abrazo maldito.

—¡No! —vociferó histérica, con el grito arañándole la garganta. —¡No! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

No varió un ápice su expresión cuando respondió con calma.

—Ven conmigo.

Alice emitió un sonido ahogado, una cruza entre un alarido y un sollozo, e intentó sacudirlo en busca de una reacción más humana.

—¡No! —repitió, trastornada. —No puedo, en serio, ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Él la alejó lo suficiente para verle la cara roja, contraída por el frío, las lágrimas y el desconsuelo y la vio más hermosa que nunca. Suspiró.

—¿Ni siquiera por salvar a tu amiga?

—No —respondió ella con un tembloroso hilo de voz, tomando distancia y huyendo de su contacto. Se barrió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y respiró larga y hondamente para enfrentarlo por última vez.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar él, dejando traslucir su propia frustración.

Alice se ahogó en la mirada que había esperado no volver a enfrentar nunca más y reunió con cuidado todos los trocitos de sensatez que él hacía estallar con su presencia.

Había tomado una decisión.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, apretó su varita con fuerza para que le diese algo de valentía y se serenó antes de volver a hablar.

—Estoy embarazada.

Y antes de que él pudiese siquiera parpadear, se desapareció con un sonoro _crack_ que hizo eco con el nuevo trozo de corazón que se escindía y quedaba abandonado a los pies de la fábrica que ya nadie recordaba. Sólo ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Octubre de 1978**

Sirius se apareció con un chasquido que retumbó sobre el salón vacío y oscuro. Antes de atinar a moverse siquiera un milímetro, escuchó un golpe sonoro sobre su cabeza, en el piso de arriba, y unos pasos rápidos que bajaban a toda velocidad.

Marlenne se hizo visible con la varita en alto y los ojos enormes tras el flequillo rizado, quedándose inmóvil al descubrir al muchacho en el medio de su salón.

Sirius esperó, impasible, haciendo caso omiso a las puntadas en sus costillas.

—¿Cómo me decía Sirius Black en el colegio para hacerme gritar? —preguntó ella sin acercarse.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa apenas, que no le llegó a los ojos y aumentó el latido caliente en su labio partido.

— _Inferi._

Marlenne bajó la varita con lentitud y se deshizo de la mueca asustada, reemplazándola por una de fastidio impostado. Respiró, aún al pie de las escaleras, y pasó de largo por el salón sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al fin, dándole la espalda y buscando algo que hacer con las manos. Le pareció ridículo ofrecerle algo para beber, pero no tenía intención de dejarse en evidencia. Los dedos le temblaban.

—Creo que es obvio —dijo la voz del muchacho más cerca de lo que Marlenne esperaba, por lo que volteó con violencia a mirarlo. Sirius estaba a un palmo de su rostro, con las cejas levantadas, el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio sangrando. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que también tenía la chaqueta de cuero empapada, le caían gotas del cabello negro.

—Vale —musitó Marlenne, alejándose aprisa de la zona de influencia de Sirius, bajando de nuevo la vista. —Quédate aquí.

La joven se marchó casi corriendo hacia su dormitorio, donde buscó lo necesario para curar a Sirius.

La casa de sus padres en Manchester se había convertido en algo así como una salita de primeros auxilios para la Orden del Fénix, cuando estaban muy apurados o era muy peligroso dejarse caer en San Mungo. Su padre, terco como una mula — _pues si te mantienes al margen, Marlenne, no tendremos ningún problema_ —, se había negado rotundamente a permitir que su hija pusiera hechizos protectores sobre su hogar — _¿quién va a molestarnos, si somos sangre limpia?_ —, por lo que cualquiera podía aparecerse sobre su terreno. La habilidad sanadora de Marlenne había hecho el resto, sumado a la ausencia casi total de sus padres durante el día y gran parte de la noche.

Sirius era el único que se aparecía en su salón, el resto le avisaba desde el jardín trasero.

Marlenne regresó al cabo de unos segundos, con su botiquín en los brazos y algunas toallas sobre el hombro. Sirius se había sentado, serio, y se había quitado la chaqueta mojada.

—Toma —le tendió una de las toallas para que se secara un poco los cabellos. Volteó una vez más para instarse a frenar los latidos frenéticos de su pecho, que se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

—Deberías cambiar tu pregunta, Mar, es demasiado fácil —le comentó Sirius, fregándose la cabeza para quitarse las gotas. Lo dijo sin animosidad, sin ningún tono en particular.

Marlenne lo desestimó con un gesto y se acercó a él con un ungüento espeso que le pasó con suavidad por el ojo hinchado, que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—¿Y has recibido visitas últimamente? —volvió a intentar Sirius, fingiendo un tono casual que ninguno creyó. Observó en derredor, dejándose hacer, esperando ver a alguien bajar del piso superior.

Marlenne simplemente levantó la vista, clavó los ojos en él un instante y regresó a lo suyo.

Un silencio raro, denso, se instaló mientras Sirius, olvidado del dolor, se concentraba en recordar la última vez que había estado tan cerca del rostro de Marlenne. Podía contarle uno a uno los rizos que le caían en la frente, sentía su respiración acariciándole el labio hirviendo. Y se sintió un imbécil, al notar el tino con el que Marlenne se acercaba sin vacilación, sin una historia a sus espaldas, mientras él albergaba un corazón que estaba al borde de salirse de su pecho, batiendo con brutalidad sobre su costilla magullada.

Marlenne dejó a un lado el ungüento y lo miró con severidad, buscando a tientas su varita.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Sirius sonrió a desgana, con el gusto metálico de la sangre entre los dientes.

—Nada.

—No te creo ni un poco.

Sirius guardó silencio, sin ganas de pelear. La joven lo apuntó y murmuró un _Episkey_ que cerró de inmediato la herida del labio, dejando una marca rosada apenas visible.

Marlenne juntó más fuerzas, como si mantenerse serena y tan cerca de Sirius no fuese suficiente para su control y su cuerpo, y le soltó sin mirarlo, ignorando los golpeteos abrumadores del corazón que le retumbaban en los oídos.

—No puedes seguir así, Sirius, no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Era mentira. Marlenne sabía que Sirius _siempre_ había hecho lo que le venía en gana, y nunca nadie, ni ella, había logrado lo contrario. Esta vez la sonrisa de Sirius fue un poco más socarrona, un poco más sincera.

—¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

Ella bufó, cerrando de un golpe su botiquín.

—Pues por empezar, dejar de consentirte y mandarte de una patada con Lily. A ver si a ella le parece bien arreglarte la cara golpeada.

También era mentira. Marlenne moriría antes de admitir que la halagaba y la llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios el hecho de que Sirius acudiera a ella para solucionar las consecuencias de sus rencillas.

Sirius simuló una mueca de horror, y Marlenne no pudo atajar una ligera sonrisa de ojos huidizos que hizo que Sirius apretara la mano en un puño para frenar la caricia que sentía cosquillearle entre los dedos. Volvió a sentirse idiota, y reflexionó que sólo Marlenne podía bajarlo de su pedestal de omnipotencia.

—No lo harías —la picó, desesperado por tomar distancia. El dolor en las costillas empezaba a abrumarlo.

—Debería —refunfuñó Marlenne, volviendo a abrir su botiquín y acomodando sin necesidad los frascos y botellitas. —No puedes aparecerte así, entiéndelo —hizo una pausa para tomar valor y verlo a los ojos. —¿Vas a decirme qué hiciste?

Sirius se la imaginó desnuda, preocupada por él. La quemazón de la costilla se extendió a todo su torso, abrasándolo.

— Me batí con mis queridos escoltas.

 _Escoltas_ era la manera familiar de aludir a los mortífagos que los seguían sin descanso, vigilando a todos los miembros de la Orden. Dumbledore había prohibido atacarlos, y llevaban tiempo entrenándose para perderlos de vista.

—Eres imposible.

Sirius se atajó a tiempo antes de soltar alguna barbaridad, de esas que la hacían gritar y enojarse, y recuperar un poco de la vida que se le iba perdiendo.

—Lo sé.

Marlenne apretó las mandíbulas, con ganas de chillar todo lo que hubiese querido, golpearlo hasta hacerle entender que su temeridad era estúpida, que no podía continuar así. Que iba a matarla de impotencia.

Sirius retomó la palabra con esfuerzo, que hizo que Marlenne volviera a mirarlo.

—Los busqué porque quería saber algo de mi hermano —confesó al fin, sobándose el costado con la mandíbula tensa. —Y tuve un hermoso encuentro con Avery y Lestrange.

—Estás loco —determinó Marlenne, nerviosa, incorporándose para alejarse de la influencia del cuerpo de Sirius para pensar con claridad. —Debería decírselo a Dumbledore, de veras. Nos estás poniendo a todos en peligro, Sirius, tienes que entender que… —la muchacha detuvo su andar frenético, la única forma de contener las ganas de refregarse las manos, golpearlo, o besarlo, o todo junto. Se había mantenido compuesta hasta ese momento, bien podía seguir así. Su determinación se quebró como un cristal al ver a Sirius con la cabeza hacia atrás, resollando, y tomándose con las dos manos su costado derecho. —¿Qué…?

Regresó a él de tres zancadas, y le apartó las manos con los dedos temblorosos —ya ni recordaba por qué había querido permanecer serena y controlar los temblores—, subiéndole por completo la camiseta.

—Por Merlín —atinó a susurrar, aterrada, al ver una gran mancha violácea desparramándose con rapidez por el torso de Sirius, surcada de venas rojas e hinchadas que no paraban de latir. —Sirius… ¿Sirius?

El aludido no contestó, y Marlenne levantó la cabeza aterrada al constatar que había perdido el conocimiento.

—Mierda.

Se volvió a alejar para salir de la burbuja de influencia del cuerpo de Sirius, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Hundió las uñas en las palmas para mantenerse dentro del mundo lógico y no perderse en la desesperación.

Marlenne no lloraba. Por eso, cuando sintió que los ojos le picaban, cayó en la cuenta que había estado inmóvil, aturdida, por demasiado tiempo. Se sacudió con fuerza los sentimientos, los dejó guardados en su caja de siempre —esa que sólo Sirius tenía la llave—, respiró profundamente y regresó junto a él.

—Sirius, vamos, respóndeme —le suplicó con las manos heladas rodeándole el rostro. La tibieza de la piel de Sirius le quemó las palmas doloridas, y terminó de regresarle el juicio, luego de un ramalazo de recuerdos de unión de piel fría y ardiente. —Sirius.

El aludido regresó en sí, abriendo los ojos de golpe, descubriendo a Marlenne casi rozándole la nariz.

—Tienes que decirme cómo te hiciste eso, no puedo actuar a ciegas —le explicó con la voz aguda, resignada a permitirle atisbar su desesperación. Después de todo, era Sirius.

Sirius tragó, con la cabeza embotada y los ojos de Marlenne clavados en su rostro y tardó en articular.

—Me alcanzó un hechizo, no sé cuál. Me desaparecí apenas me dio.

Marlenne asintió y le retiró las manos, para buscar qué podía aliviarle el dolor. Sirius, que sentía como si estuviese en llamas, percibió frío donde la piel de Marlenne lo había abandonado.

Volvió a desvanecerse a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, y cuando regresó en sí, estaba de pie, sostenido por Marlenne, que lo guiaba escaleras arriba.

—Anda, un poco más —lo instó, al saberlo consciente. Sirius hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llegar hasta el cuarto de Marlenne para aligerarle el peso, y se tumbó del costado sano, resollando. Pendiendo de un hilo, permaneció consciente coqueteando con el mundo de los sueños, apenas se daba cuenta de Marlenne a su alrededor, que le había quitado la camiseta y murmuraba hechizos y le pasaba ungüentos viscosos por las costillas.

No supo cuando la quemazón empezó a remitir, retirándose primero de su cabeza y permitiéndole pensar. Estaba cansado como si hubiese volado todo el día, y tenía la garganta seca, pero no dijo nada.

Marlenne estaba sentada, con los brazos sobre la cama y la mejilla apoyada en la superficie, vigilándolo atenta y cansada. Sirius supuso que ya había caído la noche, la tormenta había cesado y un silencio sepulcral los acunaba.

Sirius no supo si fue la debilidad de su convalecencia que destrozó su determinación, o que su deseo ya era tan grande que había desbordado todos sus muros, pero no se arrepintió cuando murmuró un _ven_ , casi como un suspiro. Casi como una súplica.

Marlenne se acurrucó a su lado, agotada después de todo ese rato de desesperación, y permitió resignada que Sirius la atrajera a sí, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Sirius permitió que sus fantasmas volaran lejos, y por una vez después de demasiado tiempo, aspiró el aroma del cabello de Marlenne y se sintió en paz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Febrero de 1979**

No había conseguido que Marlenne se moviese un milímetro de su posición de guardia. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente a la puerta que habían sellado mágicamente hacía un par de horas.

No había hablado desde entonces.

Benji la observaba en una mezcla indefinida de sentimientos, esperando con impaciencia que amaneciera al fin.

Apenas Sirius había inmovilizado al lobo, los dos los habían encerrado con esfuerzo en el salón, habían reparado la estructura como habían podido y se habían sentado a esperar.

—Benji, te lo suplico —le había pedido Marlenne con un hilo de voz. —No le menciones a nadie que Sirius es…

—¿Un animago? —la ayudó, ocultando su incredulidad. Marlenne no paraba de retorcerse las manos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió, y Benji le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No lo revelaría.

No le había permitido echarle un vistazo al golpazo que tenía en la cabeza, la sangre se le había resecado sobre el pelo y tenía un costado apelmazado y oscurecido que Marlenne ignoraba abiertamente.

Tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta.

Del otro lado, luego del caos inicial, en el que se oyeron golpes y rugidos, había reinado la calma, una calma tensa y escalofriante que se cortaba de tanto en tanto con un aullido lastimero y un débil ladrido.

Benji se sentía fuera de la situación. Como un invitado no deseado. No entendía, no comprendía en absoluto la relación que unía a Marlenne con Black, a la que se acababa de sumar animagia ilegal y quién sabía cuántas cosas más. Volvió a sentir una punzada de aquello indefinido que solía reprimir frente a otra mujer, pero que Marlenne, tan distinta y tan similar a la vez, acababa por despertar en él. ¿Qué tenía esa muchacha?

Parecía totalmente fuera de su alcance, por mucha ayuda que pudiese brindarle, por mucho que él estuviese ahí junto a ella. No había volteado a él ni una sola vez.

Al igual que Dorcas.

Una sonrisa amarga se le pintó en el rostro en el momento en el que el horizonte empezaba finalmente a aclararse con una lentitud frustrante. La noche empezó a desteñirse y a abandonar la casa, las luces del alba acariciaron las paredes maltrechas del lugar y Marlenne se apresuró a incorporarse, rígida como una estaca. Benji no abandonó su puesto apartado.

Con el cielo ya lo suficientemente claro, la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió Sirius, con un aspecto deplorable sosteniendo a un Remus hecho un guiñapo contra su costado.

No hizo falta que Black lo mirase para que Benji estuviese ahí y entre los dos, seguidos de una Marlenne que a duras penas reprimía su inquietud, lo trasladaron hasta la habitación contigua, aquella que había sido de los padres del licántropo y reservaban para cuando Remus regresaba de su noche fatal.

—Recuéstenlo —ordenó Marlenne con voz temblorosa, sin necesidad, porque los otros dos ya estaban haciéndolo. Remus tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy bien Mar —articuló el licántropo entreabriendo los párpados para ubicarla en la habitación. Ella se acercó presurosa a la cabecera.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo dulcificando la voz y haciéndole una caricia sutil en el brazo. Volteó para salir pitando a buscar su botiquín y tropezó con la mirada ardiendo de Sirius, que le estaba diciendo todo y nada a la vez. Se desprendió de esa conexión con violencia, y salió corriendo fuera de la estancia.

—Tu también recuéstate Black —lo conminó Benji con amabilidad, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho: renqueaba un poco, tenía un feo corte atravesándole la mejilla y otro sobre el antebrazo. Sirius se encogió de hombros y, sin hacerle caso, arrastró la única silla que había en la estancia para quedar cerca de la cama de Remus.

Marlenne volvió en un silencio espeso, adornado con la forzada respiración del licántropo tumbado en la cama. Se trepó con rapidez del otro lado, ignorando la insistente mirada de Sirius, y se sentó sobre sus talones para escudriñar el cuerpo maltratado de su amigo.

—No es nada, Mar, en serio —insistió Remus desde su postura convaleciente, mientras Marlenne le untaba los raspones y evaluaba con varita en mano las heridas más serias. Ella lo desestimó con un gesto que el licántropo no vio, pues no conseguía mantener los párpados alzados.

—Calla y descansa —le ordenó Marlenne con una mezcla de dulzura y firmeza. Desde que Mary se había borrado del mapa, Marlenne cuidaba de Remus con especial ahínco siempre que estaba cerca en una noche de luna llena, quizá para llegar a darle un poco de calidez a lo que intuía, era un corazón hecho trizas.

Fuera, Sirius y Benji observaban en silencio.

—Lo siento, Mar —musitó Remus al cabo de un rato. Marlenne detuvo su tratamiento sobre una mordedura que tenía sobre el brazo y lo miró con sorpresa. —Si Sirius no hubiese estado, quizá yo…

—No seas tonto, Remus —interrumpió ella, dándole un apretón cariñoso en su hombro sano. —No pasó nada.

—Black, déjame ver ese corte —dijo de pronto Benji desde su costado, acercándose. Suponía que Marlenne no querría tocarlo luego de terminar su trabajo sobre Remus, y después de presenciar la mirada hambrienta que tenía Black sobre Marlenne, pues él tampoco lo deseaba.

— Estoy bien —masculló Sirius con la voz enronquecida. Marlenne volteó apenas para mirarlo sobre el hombro y le tendió uno de sus ungüentos, sin abandonar su posición sobre Remus.

Sirius lo tomó sin decir nada y Benji regresó a su lugar.

Marlenne terminó de darle todos los cuidados que sabía a Remus, que suponía se había dormido, a juzgar por el silbido constante que hacía su respiración, y se tumbó un instante junto a él, para darle un poco de calor. Muchos medimagos afirmaban que una de las mejores medicinas era el acompañamiento de otra persona junto al enfermo, y Marlenne confiaba en el milagroso poder sanador del cariño. Además, Remus lo necesitaba.

—Gracias Black.

Marlenne se había quedado dormida junto a Remus, con un brazo entrelazado al de su amigo. Benji había esperado un momento para asegurarse de que a Marlenne la hubiese vencido el cansancio.

Sirius, que tenía la cabeza echada hacia adelante, la levantó para mirar a su compañero.

—Si no hubieses estado hoy aquí… bueno, probablemente estaríamos muertos —explicó el rubio a desgana, aunque supiera que lo que decía era cierto. Marlenne y él no hubiesen podido dominar al lobo solos, frente a ese ataque desprevenido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Me envió Ojoloco —replicó con sorna, recordando la discusión a su llegada. Benji levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada, encaramándose a la cómoda sobre la que estaba apoyado.

Se sumieron en otro incómodo silencio, esperando a que el otro hablase primero.

—¿Le has visto eso? —se rindió Sirius, señalando la cabeza de Marlenne, que se había hecho un nido de rizos castaños y sangre coagulada sobre el costado en el que no estaba apoyada.

—No me dejó —explicó Benji. —Me dijo que no era nada.

Al rubio le extraño la sonrisa cómplice que esbozó Sirius, claramente se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Me pidió que no dijera nada —agregó al cabo de unos instantes. Sirius se envaró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si no me hubiese convertido en perro, no podría haberlo detenido —alegó contrariado. —Considéralo un intercambio por salvar tu vida.

Así como a Benji le gustaba naturalmente Marlenne, le disgustaba profundamente Black. Su personalidad prepotente y egocéntrica chocaba de forma clara con la suya, pacífica y conciliadora. No le gustó el tono acerado que utilizó Sirius para velar la amenaza.

—Lo haré por Marlenne.

Sirius sonrió, esa sonrisa que era tan conocida en Hogwarts y prevenía las cosas retorcidas e ilegales que estaba pensando su dueño.

—Como quieras.

Benji se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más.

Sirius, por su parte, agotado, resentido y enojado, volvió a clavar sus ojos en Marlenne, tan cerca de él y tan difícil de conseguirla.

Sintió rabia hacia Remus —quién había pasado una noche de mierda y posiblemente estuviese regodeándose en la culpa de casi haber matado a dos de sus compañeros— porque estaba tan cerca de la joven, porque podía dormir cerca de ella, porque podía recibir sus caricias y su atención.

Marlenne sólo le había tendido un ungüento y le había regalado su mejor mirada de desprecio. Incluso cuando él había sido quién le había salvado la vida, no Remus. Ni Benji.

—Los dejaremos descansar un rato —dijo Benji, planeando los pasos a seguir. —Y luego volveremos a Londres. Hay que informar esto y que alguien venga a intentar recomponer mejor el desastre.

Sirius no dijo nada, y Benji interpretó su silencio como consentimiento.

A Sirius, el corte de la cara le escocia, pero no se lo curó porque prefería mantenerse despierto a base de dolor que dormirse y amanecer sin haber compartido todo el tiempo que pudiese con Marlenne.

Fuera, un par de pájaros gorjearon al nuevo día, cantando sobre el mar de fondo que no se cansaba de resoplar sobre la orilla.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Diciembre de 1979**

Alice abrió a ciegas el piso que ahora compartía con Dorcas en Londres, y se tambaleó dentro sin siquiera sacarse el abrigo. Se tumbó de cabeza sobre su cama, sin sacarse la ropa mojada, llorando como no había llorado jamás, con rabia, con impotencia, con un dolor que le comprometía todo el cuerpo. Tenía la garganta en llamas y los ojos hinchadísimos, pero no lograba frenar los sollozos de ninguna forma.

Así la encontró Dorcas al ingresar al apartamento. La preocupación y el miedo la golpearon al segundo, al comprender que el llanto amortiguado provenía de la habitación de Alice. Corrió el corto tramo hasta el cuarto, y se acuclilló a la altura del rostro oculto de su amiga.

—Al, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó ansiosa, quitándole los mechones húmedos de la frente. La aludida no emergió de entre sus brazos, por lo que su voz llegó ahogada.

—Nada.

Dorcas empezó a impacientarse.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó acercándose más. —¿Estás bien?

Le hizo un corto análisis al cuerpo de su amiga, que además de totalmente mojado, no parecía tener nada anormal.

—Sí… —sollozó Alice, moviendo una mano para hacerle un gesto para que se fuera.

—¡Dime algo, maldita sea! —chilló Dorcas, zarandeándola y perdiendo la paciencia.

Alice emergió de su refugio del mundo real y la miró con los ojos inyectados.

—Frank quiere que me case con él…

Dorcas se alejó un segundo, conectando ideas.

—¿Y lloras por eso? —casi sonrió. —No entiendo nada.

Alice ahogó un gemido y se mordió el labio, en una muda súplica de comprensión por parte de Dorcas que naturalmente no llegó.

—Es que…

El semblante de Docas cambió, que de la confusión pasó a la seriedad. Se acercó mucho a olerla.

—¿Al, has bebido?

—¡No! —gritó Alice, ofendida. Terminó por sentarse en la cama y fregarse la cara, aumentando su hinchazón.

—Entonces te has vuelto loca —sentenció Dorcas, ubicándose junto a ella. —¿No era el sueño de tu vida casarte con Frank?

Su amiga dudó, apretando los dientes para no temblar.

—No… no lo sé…

Dorcas frunció el entrecejo y le puso una mano en la frente, para controlarle la temperatura. Se estaba quedando sin justificaciones para el comportamiento irracional de su amiga.

—Tú estás mal —le dijo, al comprobar que no tenía fiebre. —Estás enamorada de él desde que tienes trece años.

Alice parecía a punto de perder los papeles.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó, mirándose las manos en el regazo, sin llegar a asir aquello que quería decir.

—¡Pero nada! —exclamó Dorcas, a medias sorprendida, a medias enfadada. Aquella no era Alice. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? —¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —un nuevo pensamiento le pasó por la mente y abrió mucho los ojos antes de preguntar casi con miedo. —¿Le has dicho que no?

Alice se sintió profundamente miserable.

—Le dije que me lo pensaría —musitó con la voz ronca, sin atreverse aún a mirar de frente a Dorcas.

—Has perdido el juicio —declaró esta, elevando las palmas hacia arriba en señal de rendición. Su amiga no respondió por lo que Dorcas la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla. —Alice, _esto_ es lo que deseas. Te conozco mejor que tú… Está bien que sean muy niños todavía, pero si él te lo propone, tú dices sí.

Alice sintió el llanto explotar en su garganta y se sacudió el agarre de Dorcas con un espasmo violento.

—¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! —chilló con desesperación, llorando sobre sus palmas para ocultar nuevamente el rostro. Dorcas estaba estupefacta.

—Al, no estás razonando…

Alice le respondió entre sollozos.

—Déjame… en paz… ¿vale?

Dorcas reprimió la frustración para intentar sonsacarle con amabilidad lo qué estaba perturbando tanto a la muchacha. Estiró de nuevo el brazo y lo puso sobre su hombro con delicadeza, para que no la rechazara.

—En serio, Al, estás asustándome —le dijo bajito. —¿qué te ocurre?

Alice respiró profundo para contener el llanto y se retiró las manos de la cara.

— Nada, quiero estar sola.

— Alice…

Pero la olla a presión que estaba intentando por todos los medios que no estallara, explotó con furia ante el tono condescendiente de Dorcas.

—¡No quiero tus consejos! —chilló con furia, volviendo a apartar el contacto con su amiga. Dorcas la miró incrédula ante el arranque y Alice sintió una pizca de culpa. Bajó el tono al agregar. —No los tuyos precisamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Dorcas, confundida, sin dejar de observar el monstruo de llanto e incoherencias en el que se había convertido su amiga.

Ésta le devolvió la mirada, endureciendo las facciones. Se lo diría.

—No creo que puedas decirme qué hacer con mi vida cuando tú no sabes qué hacer con la tuya —soltó a la carrerilla. El semblante de Dorcas cambió.

—Oye…

Pero Alice ya había comenzado.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes decirme de quién estoy enamorada! —se exasperó. —¡Tu! ¡Que sigues negando estar hasta las cejas con Benji, incluso ahora! No tienes ningún derecho.

Dorcas, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe, recibiendo con altanería los reproches de Alice. Sólo ella podría haberse dado cuenta que las manos habían empezado a temblarle y se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

—Alice, estás pasándote —le advirtió, con la mandíbula tensa y un nudo en el estómago. Sin embargo, Alice, cegada por sus sentimientos, no supo leer a su amiga como solía hacerlo, y su amenaza velada la alentó en su furia contra la primera persona que se le había puesto al tiro.

—No me importa —desestimó con dureza. —Ya todo me da igual, ¿de acuerdo? Vete. Ve y dije a Benji que lo amas y entonces me casaré con Frank.

Dorcas se levantó con brusquedad y la observó incrédula.

—¿En serio te has vuelto loca? —le preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo que esperaba, gesticulando con las manos. No podía creérselo. —¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Benji no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Le seguían temblando los dedos, y Alice finalmente reparó en ello. Se irguió y utilizó un tono desdeñoso y acerado que Dorcas jamás había escuchado.

—Ah, es cierto, porque ahora te acuestas con Sirius Black, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que has dejado a Benji atrás.

Dorcas dio un paso atrás, dolida, furiosa, atónita.

— No sé qué mierda tiene eso que ver con…

— ¡Todo tiene que ver! —chilló histérica. —Estoy harta de las mentiras, ¡harta! Y tú estás llena de mentiras. No te atrevas a decirme como me siento cuando ni siquiera tú sabes cómo te sientes y a quién quieres.

Dorcas dio otro paso atrás, casi en la entrada. Inspiró profundamente y juntó toda su paciencia, porque Alice era su amiga, porque era su _mejor_ amiga, y porque era evidente que no estaba en sus cabales.

—Esto es ridículo —sentenció con voz temblorosa. Volvió a respirar antes de retomar. —Voy a irme, tú te tomarás un calmante y nos veremos en la noche. No sé qué mierda te ha pasado Al, pero tú no eres así. Cálmate. Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas.

Y se marchó, dejando a Alice sumida en su tarde más negra, llorando y odiando al mundo por todo. Y odiándose aún más a sí misma por ello.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos los que están al otro lado!_

 _Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué opinan? Particularmente, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, que además es bastante importante para la historia. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ir ordenando la situación, y de —más o menos— mantener la constancia de un capítulo en nuestra primera línea temporal, es decir la de los Merodeadores y compañía en Hogwarts, Alice y su grupo apenas egresados, y la otra línea, ya cerca de 1980, miembros de la Orden y enterrados hasta el cuello con la_ Guerra _. Espero que no se estén perdiendo demasiado, a veces pienso que sin estar en mi cabeza, todo esto es un embrollo gigante sin sentido. Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios._

 _En fin, ojalá les guste, y espero leerlos pronto._

 _¡Nos reencontramos en quince días!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	7. VII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **VII**

 _«We gotta make it change, time to turn the page_

 _Something isn't right, I don't wanna **fight** you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Julio de 1977**

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore nos tenga aquí sin hacer nada.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, y todos estaban debajo de la sombra de un gran arce que se erigía imponente en el cuidado jardín de los Potter.

La lujosa residencia había devenido de forma natural el lugar más indicado de comunicación: era espaciosa, estaba alejada lo suficiente de los muggles y en unas horas se podía estar en Londres en escoba. Sin mencionar que luego de la muerte de Charlus Potter, la madre de James no había vuelto a abandonar su cama, cada día más debilitada, por lo que no era necesario esconderse de nadie.

Dumbledore los había citado allí dos veces —sin motivo aparente— en lo que iba del verano, para frustración de Lily, que no se sentía para nada cómoda en la casa de Canterbury. Después del súbito ataque relámpago en el andén 9 ¾, James no la había mirado con esos ojos que la hacían poner la piel de gallina, pero tampoco era el mismo de antes. Mantenían un trato cordialmente frío, sólo el necesario. Ya no le hacía el vacío, pero Lily no se sentía feliz en su presencia.

Paradójicamente, comenzaba a tolerar cada vez más a Black.

—No sé qué esperabas, Sirius —replicó Remus, que leía distraído un libro de tapas rugosas contra el tronco del arce. —¿Pretendías ir en misiones ultrasecretas y ser el mejor amigo del director?

Peter y James se rieron a costa de la mueca mosqueada de su amigo.

—No, pero pensaba en algo más… emocionante.

—Entonces sí sabe pensar —dijo Marlenne en un susurro a Lily, perfectamente audible para el resto. Las chicas estaban algo apartadas, sin acostumbrarse del todo a pasar tiempo con ellos, ni siquiera con la presencia reconfortante de Remus.

—Y tú sabes hablar, qué maravilla —le respondió Sirius, rápido y venenoso. La aludida sólo lo miró con odio por una fracción de segundo y cortó el contacto visual para ignorarle.

—Es lógico Sirius, que no podamos hacer mucho —retomó el licántropo, dejando el libro a un lado resignado e intentando calmar las aguas por enésima vez en la tarde. —Aún no terminamos los estudios y seremos más un estorbo que una ayuda.

—Somos mayores de edad —alegó Black, molesto.

—No todos… —intervino Peter, tímido. Él cumpliría los diecisiete recién en Agosto. Marlenne no dijo nada, aunque ella tampoco los había cumplido aún.

—Da igual. Si Dumbledore nos quería dentro, era por algo.

—Sí, Black —suspiró resignada Lily, juntando paciencia infinita. —Fue por algo. Que tu enorme ego se sienta pisoteado por estar aquí sin hacer nada es tu problema. Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en ti.

James y Peter se rieron con ganas esta vez, al ver la cara de chupar limones que ponía su amigo.

—Eres un buen aporte, Lily —le dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente. —Eres la única que puede callar a Sirius.

La pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia y Marlenne levantó las cejas.

—Y tú también, Mar —se apresuró a agregar el chico, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los seis se sumieron en un silencio un poco menos violento, más cálido no sólo gracias al sol que brillaba con fuerza. La convivencia obligada empezaba a pulir la atmósfera tensa de desconocidos que se veían forzados a estar juntos. Lily se permitió relajarse al ver que James no le prestaba atención, sacando de su bolsillo una vieja snitch y retando a Peter a alcanzarla. Le hizo un gesto a Remus y a Marlenne para que la acompañaran y se tumbó en el césped, lejos de la sombra fresca del arce a empaparse de rayos de sol.

—Ni loca —consiguió articular su amiga, enfurruñada y decidida a permanecer lejos de la visión del astro rey. Remus sonrió ante lo típico de la situación y le pasó su libro a Marlenne, para tumbarse junto a Lily a respirar aires de verano.

—Gracias por intentarlo, Lily —musitó el licántropo, junto a ella, de cara al sol. Ella sonrió y se desperezó, decidida a terminar bien la tarde olvidando el resto de la compañía. —Ya verás, en realidad son muy buenas personas…

—Pues todavía no llegué a ese punto —replicó Lily sonriendo. —Ni creo que llegue nunca.

Los dos muchachos se rieron disfrutando la tierra tibia debajo del cuerpo.

—¿Y de qué nos reímos? —preguntó Sirius, tumbándose elegantemente al otro lado de la pelirroja como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Remus le echó una mirada de súplica a su amiga, que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no apartar al recién llegado a maleficios.

Bajo el arce, Marlenne recordaba sin decoro a las respectivas familias de Remus y Lily, que echados al sol, la habían dejado sola y abrazada a sí misma.

Resoplando, evaluó sus opciones y luego de comprobar que el libro que le había ofrecido el licántropo era más aburrido que una clase de Historia de la Magia, se arrastró con hastío hasta donde Potter y Pettigrew tonteaban con la snitch.

Sigilosamente, la muchacha se acercó hasta ellos y cogió al vuelo la pelota dorada que volaba sobre la oreja de Peter, que no había logrado alcanzarla ni una vez.

—Buenos reflejos, McKinnon —la halagó James, asombrado. Peter la miró, algo resentido por haberle quitado el protagonismo.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros. James decidió probarla y al recuperar la pelota, la dejó volar hacia el extremo opuesto de la joven, donde el reflejo del sol impedía visualizarla con nitidez. Marlenne levantó las cejas aceptando el desafío y se inclinó un poco en el momento justo para atraparla con su mano derecha. James soltó un silbido a modo de felicitación.

—Vaya. ¿Eres buscadora? —La aludida se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la snitch. —Pero no estás en el equipo de Ravenclaw, ¿vas a probar el próximo año?

A Marlenne de dieron ganas de reír ante la suposición absurda, pero se contuvo.

—No.

James parecía más sorprendido.

—Pero juegas Quidditch, ¿verdad? —insistió.

—Pues no —dijo la chica, recostándose sobre sus codos. Peter la observó como si estuviese loca.

—¿Sabes volar? —le soltó a bocajarro, antes de que James dijera nada más.

—Claro que sé volar, Pettigrew —respondió un poco ofendida. El chico se puso un poco rojo frente al tono que había utilizado. James sonrió.

—Deberías probar —dijo, seguro. —Anderson debe estar loco si no te considera —se refería al capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Marlenne jamás le había dirigido la palabra, aunque fuese del mismo curso.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada por el cumplido, y dejó que Peter, enfurruñado, volviera al juego de atrapar la snitch, mientras ella simulaba una mueca de hastío.

James, sin embargo, la observaba con curiosidad, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí y no prestaba demasiada atención al juego. Siguió la línea de visión de Marlenne y clavó sus ojos en Lily en el momento exacto en el que ella se incorporaba sobre su brazo y golpeaba a Sirius con el otro, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa contenida en los labios.

Algo espeso, caliente, se le atoró en la garganta al ver a la pelirroja tan distendida, tan diferente de cómo lo trataba a él.

De pronto, la escena cotidiana fue interrumpida por una figura que avanzaba con seguridad por el camino de piedras del jardín, con su túnica esmeralda ondeando a juego con su larga barba blanca.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa, y a James se le atoró la risa al ver cómo Lily se apresuraba a incorporarse con torpeza frente al director, avergonzada de que la hubiese sorprendido en ese momento. El anciano sonrió con la mirada, e hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, por lo que James tomó la snitch que Peter no había conseguido sujetar y se la guardó en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose con su amigo a la zaga hasta reunirse con el resto.

—Me veo en la obligación de privarlos de este maravilloso día —dijo Dumbledore manteniendo la mirada clara y la sonrisa bailándole sobre la barba. —Quisiera que conozcan a alguien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Julio de 1977**

Hestia Jones estaba de pie en el amplio salón de la mansión Potter, con el largo cabello negro cayéndole a los costados de su menuda figura. Algo rezagado, un hombre robusto de anchas espaldas y prominente barba rubia permanecía quieto, casi como una estatua detrás de la muchacha.

Lily, que había entrado primero, le sorprendió la diferencia entre los dos, y pensó que tranquilamente podrían pasar por padre e hija, de no ser por el marcado contraste en el tono de cabello.

—Hola muchachos —saludó Hestia con timidez, acercándose un poco. James levantó una ceja, contrariado, ante la evidencia de que, efectivamente, su casa se había vuelto un puesto de paso, por donde la gente entraba y salía sin que él siquiera tuviese conocimiento de sus movimientos.

—Jones, siempre es un placer volver a verte —dijo Sirius entrando en la estancia sin vergüenza alguna, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran su figura de forma directa.

Dumbledore, que los había conducido hasta el salón, se encargó de posicionarse en medio del grupo, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—No sé si será necesario presentarlos... —comenzó el director mirando a Sirius, que no se amedrentó, por el contrario, se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción. Hestia, que había resuelto ignorar a Black, sonrió para deshacerse de la incomodidad. —Ellos son Hestia Jones y Edgar Bones, miembros de la Orden, y estan aquí porque les he pedido que los instruyan en algunos hechizos que no están en la currícula de Hogwarts —Dumbledore los atravesó con su mirada por encima de sus anteojos en forma de medialuna. —Espero que trabajen a gusto, a pesar de que les estoy quitando tiempo de sus vacaciones.

—Por supuesto que sí —se apresuró a contestar Lily, y al ver la mueca burlona de Sirius, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Dumbledore siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

—Cuento con su entusiasmo, señorita Evans —le dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa. Sirius abrió la boca para agregar algo que murió con el codazo nada disimulado que le dio Remus al adivinar sus intenciones. Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que Hestia y Edgar se acercaran, y se marchó en silencio, con su túnica ondeando detrás.

Un silencio corto se instauró en el salón con la marcha del director. Edgar no parecía dispuesto a romperlo, por lo que Hestia se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y dio un paso al frente.

—Bien. Entiendo que todos están por empezar su séptimo año, ¿verdad? —empezó, algo nerviosa. Edgar permaneció inmóvil en su flanco, como un gigantesco guardaespaldas. Lily asintió por todos los presentes. —De acuerdo... Bueno, lo que intentaremos hacer hoy es algo que no se pide en los EXTASIS de Defensa, de hecho, muchos magos incluso del Ministerio tienen problemas para manejarlo. Se llama encantamiento Patronus, ¿han oído hablar de él?

—Es el único encantamiento que existe para combatir a un dementor —Lily, una vez más, se había adelantado al resto. Esta vez, Remus no pudo callar a Sirius a tiempo.

—Está en su naturaleza responder como una sabelotodo, discúlpala.

—Sirius, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Hestia le sonrió a Remus y prosiguió.

—Exacto. Es muy importante que puedan realizarlo, aunque es extremadamente difícil.

—¿Porque nos enfrentaremos a muchos dementores? —preguntó Peter con pesar. No le había agradado la idea de pasar la tarde con un hechizo demasiado difícil que estaba seguro que no lograría dominar. El hecho de que fuera prácticamente un repelente para dementores no había ayudado con su ánimo.

—En realidad, no —lo tranquilizó Hestia luego de volver a colocarse el cabello tras la oreja. —De hecho, yo no he visto nunca a ninguno.

Peter pareció conforme con la respuesta porque se permitió relajar un poco los hombros.

—¿Y entonces por qué tenemos que dominar un Patronus? —inquirió James, perdiendo la paciencia. Había permanecido algo ajeno a la conversación, en silencio junto a Marlenne, demasiado concentrado en el perfil de una pelirroja.

Hestia amplió la sonrisa, casi como una disculpa.

—Porque los miembros de la Orden lo usamos para comunicarnos.

—¿Qué?

— ¿En serio?

Sirius bufó ante el interés exagerado de Remus y de Lily, y rodó teatralmente los ojos.

—Contrólense, o se harán encima.

Peter y James no pudieron atajar la risa, Lily volteó y les echó una mirada furibunda mientras Remus lo disculpaba.

—Es idiota, no le prestes atención.

Sirius sonrió, pagado de sí mismo, y se mantuvo quieto en su posición, esperando un nuevo momento para atacar.

—¿Cómo se pueden enviar mensajes con un Patronus? —preguntó Lily con altivez, decidida a darle la espalda a Sirius, y de paso a James.

—Es complicado. Un Patronus toma forma de acuerdo a la persona que lo efectúa, por lo general es un animal con alguna afinidad al mago —explicó Hestia. —Lo que hacemos es que nuestro Patronus llegue hasta su destinatario con el mensaje que le hemos dicho.— la joven se mordió el labio ante la expresión de desconcierto de Lily y de Remus. —No se preocupen, ya llegaremos a eso. Primero, Dumbledore quiere que puedan manejar un Patronus normal, así que por eso estamos aquí —prosiguió haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. —El Patronus se conjura con un pensamiento feliz. El recuerdo más feliz que posean. De por sí eso ya es complejo, no es tan sencillo descubrir nuestro recuerdo más feliz —a James casi le vuelve a entrar la risa al ver cómo Lily respondía a la explicación con la espalda erguida, como dispuesta a enfrentar el desafío. No podía con esa pelirroja. —Una vez que lo tienen, están en condiciones de intentarlo. ¿Lo muestras, Edgar?

Hestia se dirigió al hombre que había permanecido casi petrificado detrás de ella. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, y sacó con un movimiento fluido la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_! —y de la punta de la varita salió un humo plateado, denso, que no tardó en tomar forma ante todos los presentes. Un oso.

—Le pega —dijo Sirius desde su sitio, pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

Hestia le sonrió a Edgar, y se volvió a los muchachos. El oso se desvaneció un par de segundos después.

—Muy bien. Quiero que se separen y piensen en su recuerdo más feliz. Reflexiónenlo con cuidado. Luego, pueden intentar el hechizo. Con Edgar estaremos aquí para ir ayudándolos.

Sirius levantó las cejas, retando en silencio a Lily que ya había sacado su varita. La pelirroja entornó los ojos, le hizo un gesto a Marlenne y se alejó hacia la otra punta de la sala, lejos de la atmósfera perniciosa que desprendía Black.

—Hestia —tanteó Peter mientras tanto, mirando al piso para evitarle la mirada. —Lo siento, pero técnicamente no puedo aún hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. No cumplí los diecisiete.

—No te preocupes. Dumbledore se encargó de ello.

Marlenne, que había estado atenta al intercambio a pesar de la distancia, dejó salir el aire con alivio. Tampoco ella tenía entonces de qué preocuparse, y no había sido necesario hablar para estar tranquila. Miró de frente a Lily, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo feliz...

Más allá, Sirius molestaba a Peter afirmando que su recuerdo más feliz de seguro sería el pastel de carne del colegio.

Hestia miró a un lado y al otro, comprobando que de esa forma no obtendría ningún resultado. Se recolocó el cabello tras las orejas, inspiró hondo y volvió a la carga.

—Así no estamos logrando nada —dijo, intentando parecer firme. Edgar se removió apenas de su posición para quedar a la misma altura que la bruja, para darle algo de la autoridad que estaba buscando. —Mejor pónganse aquí, en fila. Bien, sepárense un poco. Perfecto —de esa manera, tenía un control más rápido de la situación, podía verlos a todos a la vez. —Bien, ahora, les daré cinco minutos para que se concentren y piensen el recuerdo. Luego, iremos intentándolo de a uno, ¿vale?

Sirius, que había logrado quedar entre Lily y Remus, iba a acotar algo pero Hestia lo atajó a tiempo.

—En silencio.

Los seis obedecieron, de pie con la varita en mano, pensando. James, junto a Peter y Remus, no pudo evitar que su mirada discurriera hasta la figura de Lily, que había cerrado los ojos y apretaba inconscientemente los puños en su afán de conseguir el preciado recuerdo. ¿Por qué incluso cuando intentaba odiarla no podía despegar sus ojos de ella? ¿Por qué cuando había logrado herirlo, lastimarlo con saña en Navidad, seguía pendiente de sus movimientos? ¿Por qué, por Merlín, si había decidido no volver a pensar en ella, estaba deseando que el recuerdo más feliz de Lily tuviese que ver con él?

El tiempo terminó antes de que James pudiese cortar el hilo de sus cavilaciones y cumpliera el objetivo de Hestia, que aplaudió para llamar su atención.

—Vamos en orden. ¿Peter?

El aludido inspiró hondo para deshacerse de la incómoda sensación de tener todos los ojos sobre él y levantó la varita.

—Tómala con firmeza —le recomendó Hestia al notar que su puño temblaba ligeramente. Peter se puso algo rojo pero asió su varita con fuerza.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Un humo blanquecino, etéreo, salió disparado y formó algunas espirales en el aire antes de desaparecer.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Hestia contentísima, y Peter expulsó con alivio el aire que estaba conteniendo. —Por ahí es la cosa. Muy bien —repitió, y Peter sonrió algo azorado. James le dio una palmada de ánimo, sabiendo lo mucho que a su amigo le costaba lidiar con su autoestima. —¿James?

El muchacho pensó a toda prisa algún momento feliz antes de hacer el movimiento con su brazo.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

La varita exhaló un débil vapor que se fundió con la atmósfera casi al instante.

—Apestas —declaró Sirius, sonriendo con mofa.

—No más que tu.

—Ya, ya —intentó apaciguar Hestia, sabiendo lo difícil que era mantener quietos y callados a ese par. —James, tu recuerdo no fue lo suficientemente poderoso. Piensa en otro.

James esbozó su mejor sonrisa de disculpa, y cuando Hestia volteó, le dedicó un gesto muy grosero con la mano a Sirius por detrás.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Agosto de 1977**

Lily veía caer la tarde sentada en el porche de su casa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el dintel de la puerta. Mary estaba arriba, terminando de ducharse, y había aprovechado la quietud del ambiente para disfrutar de uno de los últimos ocasos del verano.

Se sentía ligeramente abrumada, tanto por la tenue neblina asfixiante que no quería desaparecer incluso en aquellos días de calor, como por la máscara de ingenuidad que se apresuraba a ponerse cada vez que veía el rostro iluminado de Mary.

Habían vuelto con Marlenne a Canterbury unas tres veces más en lo que iban de las vacaciones por finalizar, y siempre regresaba a su hogar con los hombros caídos y pensamientos negros revoloteándole en la cabeza.

La mayoría tenían que ver con Potter.

Hestia y Edgar habían acudido a cada reunión con puntualidad, y se habían encargado de ayudarlos una y otra vez con el encantamiento. Lily sentía su cerebro como una enorme esponja que los esfuerzos en el salón de la mansión Potter se encargaban de exprimir hasta que cayese la última gota. El hecho que para realizar un Patronus tuviese que bucear en recuerdos tan personales no la ayudaba en la incomodidad latente que sentía cada vez que volvía a Canterbury.

Dos hechos habían quedado grabados en su memoria de las últimas veces que había acudido a las clases improvisadas.

La primera había sido hacía ya dos o tres semanas. Nadie había conseguido aún formar algo más que humo plateado, en distintos grados de solidez, y el ambiente empezaba a caldearse.

Remus, resoplando, había visto evaporarse su pobre intento con los ojos entornados y resoplando por la nariz.

—Esto no tiene caso —declaró a nadie en particular. —No estamos llegando a nada.

Nadie había verbalizado todavía lo que todos estaban pensando mientras seguían practicando, y las palabras de Remus terminaron de aplastar el ánimo del salón.

—No se desanimen chicos —saltó Hestia al ver cómo sus _«_ alumnos» se dejaban vencer. —Con un poco de práctica, ya verán que…

—Necesitamos algo —siguió Remus, reflexionando en voz alta como si no la hubiese oído. —Algo que nos obligue a esforzarnos…

—¿Quieres que soltemos un dementor por aquí a ver qué tal te va? —lo interrumpió Sirius con ironía, cruzándose de brazos. No hacía falta conocerlo para saber que él también estaba cabreado con los nulos resultados.

El aludido lo desestimó con un ademán, concentrado en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hestia lo dejó hacer.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Qué?

—Cierra el pico.

Lily comenzaba a turnarse con Remus para atajar a Black en sus salidas más insoportables. La pelirroja había conseguido, en esos días, algo que no podría haber imaginado ni en sueños: mantener a raya a Black.

Suponía que se debía, en parte, a las largas tardes de convivencia forzada. Lily había tenido que bajar la guardia, y en el camino, tras los kilos de mala leche y desparpajo, había descubierto que Sirius podía ser divertido si quería. Y cuando se pasaba de la raya, pues había que mandarlo a callar, y ya. Nunca hubiese pensado que la clave para tratar con Sirius era dejar de tomarse todo lo que decía tan a pecho.

—No idiota —continuó Remus, echándose el cabello hacia atrás. —Me refiero a algo _parecido_ a un dementor. Algo desafiante, no lo sé.

—Remus, es una idea excelente —dijo Hestia con el rostro iluminado. A su espalda, Edgar asintió apenas con la cabeza, pero solo Marlenne pudo reparar en ello pues el resto seguía con atención el pensamiento del licántropo.

—¿Y qué hay que exista en este mundo _«_ parecido» a un dementor que no sea un dementor? —preguntó Sirius, picado, entrecomillando con los dedos.

Remus, ignorando el tono escéptico de su amigo, se quedó pensando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No lo sé.

—Tu inteligencia siempre nos asombra.

El comentario de Sirius provocó lo que nada había logrado hasta el momento: un instante de distensión, en el que hasta Lily se permitió una risa floja. Otra de las novedades de esas tardes: había aprendido a reírse con Black. Insólito.

Hestia volvió a llamarles la atención.

—Déjenme pensarlo, ¿bien? Remus, es una buena idea, pero tenemos que pulirla —el aludido sonrió como a Lily le gustaba que lo hiciera, con más calidez y menos melancolía en los ojos. —Ahora continuemos.

Sirius bufó y movió los hombros y el cuello como si estuviese preparándose para un reto de boxeo en vez de a un encantamiento. La atmósfera de concentración regresó tan rápido como se había ido, y Lily volvió a tensarse.

—Intentemos esto —propuso Hestia, al frente. —Ya que no tenemos sustituto de dementor por el momento, intenten imaginarse frente a uno —Peter se estremeció ante la idea. —Sitúense en la oscuridad del dementor e imaginen su recuerdo como una luz que la combata, ¿vale?

Lily respiró hondo. Nunca había estado de frente a un dementor, pero aún recordaba vívidamente aquellas lejanas jornadas en las que Severus le contaba sobre ellos, recordaba su miedo visceral por que la encontraran haciendo magia ilegal cuando todavía no había entrado en Hogwarts.

Se asió de ese recuerdo, dejó que la envolviera la ansiedad y luego, se trasladó a sus días de niña, cuando no conocía ni la magia ni a Severus, cuando Petunia y ella eran inseparables.

—¿Lily?

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De la varita de la pelirroja salió un chorro certero de humo plateado que casi parecía líquido, que se arremolinó cerca de su rostro, y definió con vaguedad el contorno de una bestia grande, de cuatro patas.

El animal la miró directamente a los ojos, y Lily pudo ver los bordes de sus orejas, y la elegante línea de su hocico. Antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la boca, la figura de humo desapareció como un suspiro.

—¡Excelente! —gritó Hestia entusiasmada, saltando hasta donde estaba Lily. Sin embargo, otro corto silencio la precedió, como si el resto aún estuviese asimilando el logro de la pelirroja.

Sirius cortó de golpe la atmósfera.

—Eso… ¿era un ciervo? —preguntó, tan incrédulo que olvidó cualquier inflexión burlona en su voz.

—No —dijo Marlenne que había estado observando fijamente a su amiga. —No tenía cuernos. Era una cierva.

—Una cierva —repitió Sirius, sin creérselo.

—Sí, Black, una cierva —respondió Lily saliendo de su estupor. El alivio de haberlo logrado inundó su pecho como un cálido chorro de agua, feliz y satisfecha consigo misma, se permitió relajarse un momento.

—Una cierva —dijo una vez más Sirius, buscando la complicidad de sus amigos, que se miraban entre sí con los ojos bien abiertos. Black fue el primero en dejar salir la risa, atragantada primero, libre después, y lo siguieron todos, incluso Remus.

Hestia volteó hacia Lily, divertida.

—Creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo aquí.

Una nueva ronda de carcajadas explotó tras el comentario, y Lily, confundida, se topó con los ojos de James, que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada limpia, como hacía tiempo no veía.

A Lily aquella mirada se le había quedado atorada en la garganta más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

La semana siguiente Remus había llegado entusiasmado con una idea fija en la cabeza.

—¡Hestia! ¡Podemos usar un boggart!

A Lily le había parecido una idea brillante. Remus, con su aire de tristeza patológica, pocas veces dejaba traslucir su mente inteligente y aguda, y la pelirroja al verlo, se sintió igual de entusiasmada que él sólo por el hecho de ver algo más que resignación en los ojos de su amigo.

Entraron presurosos al salón, seguidos de una exaltada Hestia que estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con la propuesta. Con un intercambio de miradas, Edgar, silencioso, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó por la red de polvos flú, para regresar al cabo de media hora con un gastado arcón de madera bajo el brazo, que parecía pesar lo mismo que una pluma al ser acarreado por su agarre descomunal.

—Maravilloso —exclamó Hestia al verlo. Se acercó hasta Edgar, que estaba poniendo el arcón en el medio del salón y le dio unas palmaditas de agradecimiento en su enorme espalda y Lily, que estaba esperando con Marlenne sentadas al pie de las escaleras, casi se atraganta al ver cómo Edgar le correspondía con una sonrisa cálida perdida entre su espesa barba rubia.

Antes de que Lily terminara de asimilarlo, Hestia volteó con la sonrisa nerviosa y llamó a los presentes.

—Bueno, muchachos, esto tiene que funcionar. Lily fue la única que logró un Patronus decente, hoy eso tiene que cambiar —la pelirroja sintió la sangre agolpándose en las mejillas ante el cumplido, y oyó cómo a su lado Sirius chasqueaba la lengua, aceptando el desafío. Hestia prosiguió. —Necesito que se concentren en el dementor. Si no están cien por ciento focalizados en ello, el boggart tomará la forma de lo que más temen, y no tendrá sentido la práctica, ¿de acuerdo? —hubo un leve murmullo de asentimiento. James apretó por un segundo el hombro de Peter, que se había alejado un poco nada más ver el arcón. —¿Quién quiere pasar primero?

Sirius dio un paso al frente con arrogancia, y Hestia rodó los ojos.

—Muy bien —la bruja se inclinó sobre la tapa del arcón, dejando que su largo cabello oscuro le tapara parcialmente la cara. —A la de tres. Uno, dos…

Hestia abrió de un tirón y del interior salió con un desagradable ruido de succión, una alta figura negra encapuchada.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Sirius vio con suficiencia cómo su varita expelía sin vacilación una figura casi tan grande como el propio dementor, con una larga cola peluda y mostrando los colmillos que se abalanzó de un salto sobre la figura encapuchada.

—¡Muy bien Sirius! —lo felicitó Hestia a la par que se colocaba frente al dementor y con su varita lo obligaba a regresar al arcón.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó Lily con curiosidad, pero nadie más parecía sorprendido por la figura que había tomado el Patronus.

—No todos pueden tener un ciervo, Evans —le dijo Sirius con sorna, y se ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de Remus. El muchacho se disculpó con la mirada con Lily, que no terminaba de entender el maldito trasfondo de la situación. Hestia decidió atajarlos antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

—Marlenne, ¿quieres probar?

La muchacha, que solía permanecer en silencio a lo largo de las jornadas, se encogió un poco de hombros y se acercó al centro del salón.

Levantó la varita y se apartó un poco el flequillo rizado, que volvió a caer sin remedio sobre sus ojos.

—Uno, dos…

—¡ _Expecto_ _Patronum_!

Sin embargo, no solo el vaho blanquecino que salió de su varita se evaporó casi al instante, sino que la figura que debería haber sido un dementor, se transformó en un tris en otra cosa.

Un hombre alto de ojos oscuros sostenía por un hombro a una niña llorosa, cuyo parecido con Marlenne era destacable, sobre todo en su rostro redondo y en sus labios finos, aunque la niña tenía el cabello dos tonos más claro y no era rizado, sino lacio. Del otro lado, había un muchacho, que también la asía con fuerza, y miraba con desafío a Marlenne que se había quedado blanca como la cal, petrificada con la varita en alto.

Edgar fue quién reaccionó más rápido, abandonando su sitio habitual en las sombras para apartar a Marlenne de un empujón y enfrentar al boggart que enseguida se transformó en una mujer joven mirándose las manos llenas de sangre.

—¡ _Riddikulus_!

Hestia salió de su estupor y llegó hasta Marlenne de dos zancadas, que se había quedado con la vista fija en el sitio donde se había aparecido el boggart, pálida y sin responder.

—Mar, ¿estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar Lily, llegando hasta ella con Remus a la zaga, rodeándola por los hombros.

—No estaba concentrada —explicó Hestia sin necesidad. Se veía nerviosa. —Por eso el boggart se convirtió en eso.

Un chasquido obligó a todos a apartar la vista de Marlenne, que seguía inmóvil sin demostrar emoción alguna, para centrarla en un elfo doméstico que hizo una rápida reverencia hacia James.

—Amo James, la señora pide verlo —miró a todos con nerviosismo antes de agregar. —Tuvo una recaída.

El muchacho se incorporó de un salto y evaluó la situación en menos de una fracción de segundo.

—Yo me encargo —el elfo hizo una nueva reverencia. —Sirius, ve con él a la cocina y háganle un té o algo a Marlenne.

Y tras una última mirada indescifrable a Lily, que seguía sosteniendo a su amiga, se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba, saltando de dos en dos los escalones.

—McKinnon, regresa —le dijo Sirius, moviendo su mano abierta hacia arriba y hacia abajo muy cerca de la cara de Marlenne. Esta finalmente reaccionó y lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Necesitas algo? —siguió Sirius, a desgana, buscando evitar la orden de su amigo.

—Estoy bien —declaró Marlenne apartándolos a todos con la cabeza baja. Quería salir pitando de allí después de esa escena ridícula que había montado por tener la cabeza en cualquier lado.

—Siéntate un momento —recomendó Hestia, comprensiva, para quitarla del ojo de la atención.

Lily se tranquilizó al ver a Marlenne regresar en sí y buscó a Remus con la mirada.

— ¿Le ocurre algo a la madre de James? —no podía decirle Potter en esas circunstancias. Ni siquiera lo reflexionó demasiado al preguntar.

Sirius, que seguía mirando con los ojos entornados a Marlenne, quizá esperando a que se desmayara de un momento a otro, o peor, que le pidiera algo, fingió no escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja.

—Está enferma —respondió el licántropo de forma escueta, intentando librarse del atolladero. No quería hablar de ello, no estaba seguro que James quisiera que Lily supiera.

Peter, que había estado apartado porque no terminaba de vencer el temor al boggart, se acercó a Lily y le dijo en voz baja.

—No creo que sea buena idea que preguntes mucho, Lily —había aprendido en esas tardes a tratar a la pelirroja, y había descubierto con alivio que si la trataba bien, ella no respondía con la furia de un basilisco. La curiosidad en la mirada de Lily lo obligó a continuar. —Dorea está muy enferma, y a James no le gusta hablar de ello.

Lily asintió, comprendiendo. James volvió a bajar a trompicones hacia el salón, agitado.

—¿Todo en orden?

Inconscientemente, Lily buscó la mirada del recién llegado, que la evitó de manera deliberada.

Hestia resolvió intervenir.

—Están cansados y merecen un descanso —miró a Marlenne de reojo. —El boggart puede ser más agotador que la práctica en el aire. ¿Les parece si lo dejamos aquí?

—Gracias Hestia —intervino Remus, que se había quedado junto a Marlenne. Ésta se incorporó de un salto.

—Dejen de mirarme como si estuviese enferma —dijo en voz baja, firme. —Estoy bien.

—Lo que tú digas, McKinnon —Sirius sonrió con burla. —¿Quieren ir a por unas cervezas?

Marlenne se deshizo del agarre de Remus y se acercó a Lily.

—Yo me voy.

La pelirroja asintió, resignada, agotada por toda la tensión.

—Voy contigo.

—Amargadas.

Nadie le hizo caso a Sirius. James se permitió por un instante caer en los ojos verdes que lo buscaban con insistencia, e intercambió una mirada con Lily que la muchacha no pudo deshacerse tan fácil.

Aquella visión límpida de Potter seguía a Lily incluso cuando intentaba quitarse todos los pensamientos de la cabeza.

Se había quedado tan absorta en esa mirada que tardó en reparar que Mary se acomodaba a su lado, con el cabello pesado de humedad goteándole en la espalda.

—Has estado muy pensativa —le murmuró mientras se recogía las piernas contra el pecho y clavaba su vista en el cielo teñido de ocaso. —Qué bonito, ¿no?

No habían disfrutado de demasiados días de calor aquel verano, por lo que una puesta de sol tan limpia era algo más que bello en esas circunstancias.

Mary respetó el silencio de Lily y optó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Has hablado con Marlenne?

Lily cerró los ojos un momento, buscando fuerzas para seguir mintiendo. Por supuesto que había hablado con ella, se veían casi todas las semanas, pero no podía explicarle a Mary la razón. Su instinto le indicaba que protegerla manteniéndola en la ignorancia era lo mejor, y aun así le seguía costando.

—Me envió una lechuza hace un par de días.

—Para decirte que no vendría, ¿verdad? —siguió Mary. Lily agradeció que no estuviese mirándola a ella, sino que seguía con los ojos clavados en el cielo oscurecido. —Debe estar ocupada. Quizá quiere pasar tiempo con su hermanita.

Las farolas de la calle se encendieron todas a la vez e iluminaron las calles desiertas de Cokeworth casi con desgana. La oscuridad todavía no era absoluta y se veían deslucidas por los restos de sol que persistían en el cielo.

—Seguramente —acordó Lily, restándole importancia. Le costaba enfocarse en lo que Mary estaba diciéndole, con tantas otras cosas rondándole en la mente. Y Potter.

—¿Tu qué crees que vaya a ocurrir, Lily? —preguntó Mary al cabo de un instante. Se había echado todo el cabello que parecía castaño por los restos de agua y, distraída, enlazaba mechones para hacerse una trenza. Lily salió de su trance y volvió la vista a su amiga, comprendiendo a las claras su tranquilidad fingida. Mary era la persona más transparente que conocía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la pelirroja a su vez, para ganar tiempo.

—Ya sabes —respondió Mary con vaguedad, con la cabeza baja concentrada en toquetearse el pelo.

Lily se tomó un momento más.

—Creo que estamos yendo hacia una guerra —dijo resignada. Estaba harta de fingir, y sabía que detrás de la pregunta de Mary, había una súplica por un poco de verdad. Aunque fuese un trocito. —Si es que no estamos ya en una —siguió, prácticamente reflexionando en voz alta. —No lo sé. ¿Dónde está la línea que divide la guerra de un período de paz? ¿Un día estamos bien y al otro estamos enfrentándonos? —Lily negó con la cabeza. Mary había dejado su cabello goteando y la miraba sin perder detalle. —Los _muggles_ consideran una guerra iniciada cuando sus autoridades la declaran, vale. Lo entiendo. Pero el Ministerio está demasiado asustado, demasiado aterrado de demostrar que ya perdió el control, no saldrá a decir que la comunidad mágica está en conflicto. Entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¿Qué el Innombrable la declare? Yo creo que ya lo ha hecho, hace años —la pelirroja suspiró, derrotada. —No sé qué pasará, pero sí estoy segura que no serán momentos fáciles para nadie. Si el Ministerio continúa tan ciego… —frenó sus pensamientos al reparar en la cara contraída de Mary, que esperaba en una mezcla de miedo y desafío lo que ya sabía que Lily iba a decir. —No será fácil.

Lily se guardó el final real de su frase, recordando su propia determinación de dejar a Mary fuera de las actividades de la Orden.

Mary se echó la trenza hacia atrás y se desinfló como si le hubiesen quitado todo el aire de golpe.

—Tengo miedo.

A Lily le sorprendió la serenidad con la que se expresó la joven, quieta, sin vacilar, sin gimotear. Una voz en su cabeza, una muy parecida a la voz de Marlenne, le susurró que quizá sí estaba sobreprotegiéndola demasiado. Mary no era una niña.

—También yo.

Finalmente la noche cayó, casi de repente, sobre sus hombros y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del aire fresco en sus rostros. Una bicicleta pasó sin detenerse y dobló varias esquinas más allá, deslizándose con gracilidad para no romper la quietud robada a tiempos agitados.

Lily se dio cuenta que la dirección de los pensamientos de Mary cambiaban porque se sacudió la desilusión y se reacomodó el cabello, ahora seco, que acentuaba su tono anaranjado bajo las farolas de la calle.

—Y… —tanteó, con prudencia. —¿Has hablado con Remus?

Lily sonrió cómplice.

—Nos hemos escrito, sí —no era mentira, pues el licántropo era quién solía avisarle a Lily la siguiente reunión en Canterbury.

—Ah, claro —Mary parecía avergonzada. —Pues, también me ha escrito a mí.

Lily se desprendió de los últimos vestigios de preocupación para centrar toda su atención en su amiga. Mary prosiguió.

—Nunca antes me había enviado una lechuza.

Lily soltó una risita.

—¿En serio?

—No te burles.

—No lo hago. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada importante. Quizá… quizá quería que quedásemos —Mary se mordió el labio. —Es que no me animé a proponérselo.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe suave en la rodilla mientras la reprendía.

—¡Era una excelente oportunidad! ¿Cómo la desperdiciaste?

Mary se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¡Ya sé! —se angustió. —Soy una tonta. Es que él es tan…

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto —la reconfortó Lily, obligándola a descubrirse la cara. La expresión de desolación de Mary era casi cómica en contraste con la serenidad con la que había abordado el tema anterior. —Seguramente tendrás otra oportunidad.

—Es que tú no entiendes Lily —replicó con la boca pequeña —Porque eres brillante, talentosa… Eres única. Y Remus es amable con todo aquel que tenga vida. Yo solo soy amiga de su amiga, o sea, tu.

Mary se veía triste y resignada. Lily nunca la había oído hablar tan frontalmente de su relación con Remus. Era palpable y estaba asumido que a Mary le gustaba, pero Lily había creído que era algo más… platónico, no demasiado real. O tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Marlenne.

—Claro que no —y estaba siendo sincera. —Es verdad que para Remus es imposible llevarse mal con alguien, pero tú no eres solamente una amiga de una amiga, estoy segura. Además, ¿Por qué te escribió? Tienes brillo propio, Mary, no te desanimes.

La aludida se ruborizó un poco y sonrió de manera infantil, feliz por el cumplido de su amiga. Lily deseó detener el tiempo allí, en una fresca noche de verano con Mary hablando de cosas de su edad, sin sombras detrás persiguiéndolas con un fuerte olor a miedo.

Y sin embargo, el tiempo dio un salto, porque de pronto la sonrisa de Mary se esfumó y sus ojos se clavaron más allá de Lily, escudriñando con desconfianza la acera.

—Lily, creo que…

Lily volteó de inmediato, alerta, con su mente en la mesita de luz donde había dejado su varita. Maldición.

Reconoció enseguida el perfil recortado por la luz de las farolas, avanzaba hosco hundido en un abrigo demasiado grande para la época del año. Se plantó en el umbral de su puerta al cabo de unos segundos. Lily seguía quieta, incrédula.

—Lily.

Severus emergió del cuello del tapado y clavó sus ojos cautos en ella. La aludida se incorporó de un salto, seguida de Mary que miraba confundida la escena.

—Mary, entra —susurró con firmeza. Luego elevó la voz hacia el frente. —Vete. No quiero verte.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Lily, desesperada, se dio cuenta que lo único que se interponía entre ella y Severus era la reja baja de su casa. Se sentía vulnerable a cielo abierto, sin varita. Y con su antiguo amigo tan cerca.

— Lily, ¿qué…?

Mary había notado enseguida la atmósfera enrarecida y la tensión que se había apoderado de la pelirroja.

—Vamos, Mary, entra ya —le ordenó con los dientes apretados. Estaba segura que Severus no le haría daño. Aun así, Mary era tan _sangre sucia_ como ella…

—Lily, por favor… —suplicó el muchacho con la voz congestionada, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. — _Necesito_ hablar contigo.

Lily inspiró una larga bocanada de aire. Mary seguía detrás suyo, asustada y curiosa a partes iguales.

—Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos para decirnos —sentenció con frialdad. —Adiós.

—¡Lily, espera! —Severus amagó a sortear la verja, y Lily, que había volteado para llevarse a Mary dentro, se detuvo y regresó hacia él.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte! —chilló, dejando traslucir sus nervios.

—Escúchame.

—Vete de mi casa —lo miró a los ojos antes de agregar —No regreses.

Con un nudo asqueroso en la garganta que no consiguió diluir, vio perfectamente como Severus recibía el golpe, contrayendo todavía más las facciones. Temblaba.

—Lily, estás equivocándote —dijo Snape, luchando consigo mismo por no gritar. —Tu error podría costarte caro, escúchame. No sigas juntándote con ellos, por favor.

El pesado nudo descendió con pereza hasta alojarse en el estómago de Lily, que había entendido perfectamente lo que Severus intentaba decirle. Presa del pánico, tomó a Mary por el brazo y la arrastró hacia dentro con el corazón atronándole los oídos.

—No sé de qué me hablas. ¡No regreses a mi casa! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte nunca!

Y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, buscando el aire que se le había escapado.

Mary la miraba asustada.

—Lily, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Qué está pasando?

La pelirroja se tomó un minuto, para que la voz no le fallara.

—No lo sé —mintió. —No lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Agosto de 1977**

Alice se había subido a desgana al tren que la llevaría a Londres, a pesar de que el día era inusualmente soleado en Inglaterra. El verano había sido frío y gris, por lo que el respiro de ver un poco de luz alegraba a la población por igual, ya fuesen magos o _muggles_. Sin embargo, Alice sentía como si la siguiese una estela oscura de malos pensamientos que le impedían disfrutar el día y su viaje.

Había elegido viajar de forma _muggle_ para poder pensar antes de encontrarse con Dorcas. En el fondo, sabía bien cuál era el problema que teñía de negro sus cavilaciones: su madre.

Hacía unas semanas había recibido la lechuza de la Academia de Aurores, avisándole el comienzo del curso en Septiembre y pasando lista de las cosas que precisaría.

Habían tenido otra fuerte discusión, en la que Alice no había dado el brazo a torcer respecto de su firme decisión de convertirse en auror y, por supuesto, no abandonar el país. Desde entonces, su madre no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y se encargaba de dejar a la vista, todas las mañanas, las noticias más cruentas que publicaba _El Profeta_ , como si de alguna manera eso pudiese convencer a su hija de irse con ella.

Alice había agradecido la invitación de Dorcas para estrenar su nuevo piso, ya que le dio la excusa perfecta para alejarse de la influencia nociva que desprendía su madre, y perderla de vista por varios días.

En el fondo, podía entender lo mal que la estaba pasando. La madre de Alice se había encargado de criarla sola, bajo la reprobadora mirada de los vecinos y conocidos, que volteaban a chismosear cómo su esposo la había abandonado con una niña a cuestas para fugarse con su secretaria. Alice comprendía la dedicación casi obsesiva con la que la había cuidado y apañado, pero ya no era una cría y su constante presencia respirándole en la nuca la hacía sentirse asfixiada.

Ya bastante tenía con sus propias inseguridades.

Le había dejado una nota al marcharse aquella mañana, indicando que estaría en Londres con Dorcas, y que le dejaba la lechuza de la casa por si quería comunicarse con ella. No le había dado la dirección exacta del piso de su amiga, una precaución excesiva que la hacía desprenderse de la sensación de que su madre pudiese aparecerse en cualquier segundo para gritarle y reprocharle todas sus _«_ malas decisiones».

Alice estaba agotada de la batalla mental en su hogar, y mientras miraba distraída por la ventanilla del tren, se prometió quitarse de la cabeza las discusiones con su madre y disfrutar esos días con Dorcas.

Había visto a su amiga un par de veces luego de haber terminado Hogwarts, la última precisamente para acompañarla a elegir un apartamento.

Alice no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose inferior y algo celosa de Dorcas y de todo lo que la rodeaba. La muchacha también provenía de un hogar algo roto, aunque de forma totalmente diferente al de Alice. Dorcas no soportaba a sus padres.

Su madre, divorciada, había rehecho su vida con otro hombre al que Dorcas despreciaba profundamente. Se habían ido a vivir a Birmingham, donde no recibían demasiadas visitas, y estaban pensando salir del país. El nuevo novio de su madre tenía familia en algún lugar de Europa, y estaban encantados de poder unirse a ellos en algún momento indefinido, ahora que las cosas estaban tan turbias en Inglaterra.

El padre de Dorcas sólo vivía para su trabajo en el Ministerio. Técnicamente, la joven había vivido con él todos estos años, pero Alice sabía que prácticamente había vivido sola los meses en los que no estaba en Hogwarts.

Dorcas en realidad no hablaba jamás de su familia. Alice sabía todo ello porque durante la primera borrachera que habían tenido juntas, Dorcas había empezado a farfullar incoherencias y había terminado escupiendo toda la historia mientras sorbía whisky de fuego.

Lo que sí le había confesado a su amiga de forma consciente, era que cuando le había dicho al padre que quería irse a vivir sola, el hombre simplemente la había mirado y al día siguiente le había abierto una cuenta en Gringotts llena de oro para que pudiese costearlo. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquello.

Alice sabía que no debía, pero sentía envidia. Dorcas siempre lo tenía todo tan fácil, tan simple. ¿Se llevaba mal con los padres? Pues se iba a vivir sola. ¿Le gustaba alguien? Siempre conseguía que cayera a sus pies. Todos sus problemas se solucionaban con su maravillosa sonrisa y su carácter fuerte y decidido.

No era la primera vez que a Alice le hubiese gustado parecerse más a su amiga.

Ella, por el contrario, seguía discutiendo con su madre sobreprotectora por algo que en realidad ya había decidido hacía tiempo, no podía marcharse de su casa porque no tenía dinero, y en el fondo, no quería abandonarla.

Y seguía sin poder avanzar con Frank.

Alice pegó la mejilla al cristal, sintiéndose miserable por envidiar a su mejor amiga. La culpa la había corroído cuando había recibido la entusiasmada lechuza de Dorcas pidiéndole que fuese con ella al Londres muggle porque tenía tres pisos por ver, y quería que decidieran juntas.

Dorcas pensaba en ella como una igual. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban una al lado de la otra, Alice continuaba sintiéndose inferior, como si no mereciera su amistad.

El día que habían recorrido los apartamentos había sido largo y extravagante.

Dorcas la esperaba en el Caldero Chorreante para aventurarse juntas en el Londres _muggle_. Alice no había entendido en un principio por qué su amiga había decidido mudarse al mundo _muggle_. Cuando lo mencionó, Dorcas se encogió de hombros y le dijo

—Quiero sentirme libre.

Alice no podía imaginarse a alguien que fuese más libre que Dorcas, pero no mencionó nada. De cualquier forma, la muchacha había arreglado las visitas a tres pisos que no estaban demasiado lejos del Callejón Diagon, para poder acceder tranquilamente a su mundo.

Caminando por el atestado Londres _muggle_ , Dorcas hablaba entusiasmada de la perspectiva de tener a disposición un piso para ellas.

—Ya encargué dos camas, ¿sabes? Son preciosas —iba diciendo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. —Así tendrás tu espacio, pero estaremos cerca, como en Hogwarts. También quiero comprar un perro. ¿Te parece una buena idea? No quiero sentirme sola… Es muy _muggle_ , ¿verdad? Pero las lechuzas apestan. Literalmente. No quiero que mi casa huela a pájaro —Alice rio ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga. —Cuando empiece la Academia, podremos volver juntas. Puedes quedarte durante la semana, así te ahorras todo el viaje a Oxford.

Alice se había sentido miserable ante las especulaciones sinceras de su amiga. Dorcas siempre pensaba en ellas como en una unidad. No había dejado lugar a dudas que su nueva casa sería el hogar de ambas, que Alice sería casi tan dueña del lugar como ella misma. La generosidad de Dorcas era así, imperceptible pero certera, y Alice no podía menos que sentirse pequeña y estúpida por envidiar la suerte que tenía Dorcas de ser así. Tan Dorcas.

El primer piso estaba sobre una concurrida avenida. Las esperaba una mujer ya entrada en años, con un vestido deslucido y con claras manchas que llevaban años en la tela sin haberse lavado.

—Pasen —les había indicado con la voz cascada y un ademán brusco. Dorcas y Alice se miraron, comunicándose en silencio, y caminaron por donde les indicaba la mujer.

El hedor en el apartamento era terrible. Estaba en un segundo piso, pero se podía adivinar el desagradable aroma ya desde las escaleras. Alice había hundido la nariz en el cuello de su blusa disimuladamente, pero Dorcas no era tan políticamente correcta.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —había soltado al plantarse en la entrada del apartamento. La mujer la miraba con los brazos en jarras. No parecía enojada, más bien resignada.

Alice no se atrevió a entrar, Dorcas sólo dio un breve recorrido por la sala abarrotada de cachivaches sin ton ni son. Las luces estaban encendidas, porque aunque fuera el sol estuviese calentando las aceras, allí dentro la luz chocaba contra la mugre de las ventanas acumuladas por años.

—Bueno… —había farfullado Dorcas con cara de asco. A Alice le entró la risa, tentada por la ridícula situación. —Es muy…

Dorcas no supo terminar la oración y la mujer gruñó. Alice, tapándose la risa con una mano, se apresuró a intervenir, agradeció de forma atropellada y arrastró a Dorcas lejos de allí.

Una vez fuera, ambas debieron parar para tomarse el vientre, dobladas en carcajadas.

—Merlín santo —consiguió articular Dorcas. —¿Has visto el asco que era eso? ¡Nadie había limpiado en años!

—Lo que sí vi fue tu cara… —respondió Alice, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, para quitarse las lágrimas de risa que se le habían acumulado.

—Increíble —comentó su amiga, emprendiendo la marcha. —Digo, en realidad, con un par de hechizos estaría como nuevo, pero… no podía decirle eso a la _muggle_.

Alice seguía riéndose.

—Hubiese sido más difícil quitar el olor.

—Espero que el próximo este mejor cuidado.

Y lo estaba. El siguiente apartamento era lo opuesto al ofrecido por la mujer con poca simpatía por la limpieza. Era una casa de familia, cómoda y bien aprovechada, muy luminosa.

Las habían recibido como reinas, la dueña les había ofrecido té y les había mostrado cada punta del apartamento.

Dorcas estaba fascinada.

—Creo que no hará falta llegar hasta el tercero —le había susurrado mientras la amable mujer les mostraba las dos habitaciones. Abrió la primera puerta y un muchacho botó en su cama, mirándola sorprendido y furioso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico, poniéndose rojo al instante al visualizar a Dorcas. No tendría más de dieciséis años, y no llevaba puesto nada sobre su torso.

—Lo siento cariño —se disculpó la mujer sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. —Te dije que hoy vendrían los interesados en la casa. Tengo que mostrársela.

El muchacho asintió rebuscando en el lío de mantas que tenía a los pies de su cama, y se puso una camiseta con torpeza, tironeando a ciegas.

—Ya me voy.

—Oh, no hace falta —se apresuró a decir Dorcas, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. —No es necesario, en serio.

El joven se había puesto de pie, era alto y desgarbado. Se encogió de hombros para su madre y para Dorcas, y salió de la habitación, poniéndose muy rojo al pasar junto a la muchacha, que sonreía ampliamente, sin un atisbo de incomodidad.

Tan concentrado estaba el muchacho en mirar de soslayo a Dorcas y fingir que no lo hacía, que no se dio cuenta que Alice también estaba allí. Tropezó sin remedio con ella, desestabilizándola y casi tirándola al piso, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de él que la atajaron a medio camino, sosteniéndola e impulsándola hacia arriba. Alice chocó contra el cuerpo del chico sorprendida, y se alejó rápidamente poniendo distancia con los brazos, al ver que sus narices podían rozarse sin problema.

—Vaya, si la querías para ti solo tenías que decirlo.

La madre del chico se rio sin problemas, lo que no impidió que tanto él como Alice se pusieran igual de rojos. Alice fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, y el joven se apresuró a desaparecer, esperando no volver a cruzárselas en la vida.

Docas salió casi flotando del apartamento, con la decisión ya tomada.

—Es perfecto —declaró sonriéndole al cielo brumoso. —Sin mencionar el crío _muggle_.

—Cállate —le espetó Alice, cruzándose de brazos, mosqueada.

—¿Qué? —se rió Dorcas, dándole un codazo sugerente. —Podrías enseñarle varios movimientos, se veía ansioso contigo en brazos.

—Vamos, por Merlín —refunfuñó la aludida, quitándosela de encima. —Era un niño.

—Un año menor que nosotras. Dos, a lo sumo.

—Da igual. Ya déjalo.

—Insisto en que tenía ganas de probar un poco de…

—Ya cállate.

—Claro —Dorcas sonrió con malicia mientras avanzaban. —A ver si Frank nos oye, ¿no?

Alice bufó y decidió cambiar de tema antes de asesinarla.

—Aún queda un piso, ¿verdad? ¿Para dónde?

—Ni hablar —se negó Dorcas, echándose el lustroso cabello hacia atrás y atrayendo algunas miradas. —Ya me decidí.

Su amiga rodó los ojos y le quitó de la mano de un solo movimiento el pergamino donde se habían apuntado las direcciones.

—No seas tonta. ¿Y si el próximo tiene dos críos _muggles_? —la picó Alice, dirigiéndola hacia la derecha. Dorcas se rió abiertamente.

—Pues mejor para ti.

—Vamos, anda. Luego te invito al Caldero Chorreante.

Llegaron al último apartamento de cualquier manera. Tenía una fachada algo abandonada, y la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron en el cavernoso hall, húmedo y algo aterrador.

—Bonito —apuntó Dorcas subiendo por las escaleras casi sin luz. El lugar era en la primera planta, al final de un estrecho pasillo.

Alice la reprendió con la mirada antes de tocar, y Dorcas se enfurruñó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

—Oh, queridas —una señora bajísima, arrugada, se asomó y terminó de abrir con una dulce sonrisa. —Pasen, pasen, las estábamos esperando.

Dorcas puso mala cara a espaldas de la viejita, pero pasó, y Alice, enternecida y conteniendo la risa, la siguió.

La señora tomó a Dorcas del brazo, adivinando quién era la interesada, y se apresuró a mostrarle el departamento, aderezando cada pequeño ambiente con una anécdota familiar.

Alice se rezagó, curioseando desde el pequeño hall de entrada. No estaba mal, realmente. Era más reducido que el anterior, pero estaba bien aprovechado. El ambiente principal era amplio, y estaba dividido por una larga barra que separaba la angosta cocina, donde un viejo demasiado alto para su mujer se ocupaba de Merlín sabía qué, y al otro lado se acomodaba el salón con un ventanal a la calle.

Dorcas desapareció con la señora en el rellano que distribuía las entradas al baño y a las dos habitaciones. Alice suspiró, esperando que regresara pronto. La conocía demasiado bien para asegurar que elegiría el otro apartamento.

—Esta chatarra _muggle_ … —escuchó farfullar al viejo de espaldas en la cocina. —Cómo es que funcionaba…

Alice se sobresaltó y se acercó al hombre, que estaba teniendo una encarnizada lucha con el enchufe de una vieja cafetera.

—Oiga señor —lo llamó la joven, parecía que el anciano no había reparado su presencia. —No puede andar diciendo esas cosas tan libremente.

El viejo finalmente soltó el cable y la miró por primera vez, con ojos lechosos y las manos temblando contra la encimera. Alice pensó que le iba a echar la bronca por irrespetuosa, pero en vez de eso, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa parcialmente desdentada.

—¿Hogwarts?

Alice sonrió a su vez y asintió.

—Terminamos este año. Mi amiga —señaló con la cabeza hacia el salón. —está buscando un lugar para mudarse.

— Lo siento niña. Estos viejos… Es difícil mimetizarse con el entorno _muggle_ , ¿sabes? —el viejo dejó a un lado el cable de la cafetera, disculpándose. —Elegimos este lugar porque el edificio está prácticamente vacío. Los _muggles_ trabajan demasiado.

Alice asintió, a la par que tomaba el enchufe y lo colocaba correctamente en el tomacorriente y encendía el aparato.

—Gracias —dijo el anciano. —¿Sabes? Jane y yo vivimos aquí desde hace treinta años. Queríamos estar cerca del Callejón Diagon, pero en esa época no era tan sencillo costear un piso allí. Elegimos el mundo _muggle_ porque no queríamos que nuestros hijos ignorasen sus costumbres —Alice, contra todo pronóstico, escuchaba con atención la historia que no había pedido, mientras la cocina se iba llenando de olor a café. Aquel viejo tenía un aire de soledad que no podía ignorar. —Pueden ser útiles de verdad —agregó haciendo una seña a la cafetera. Ambos rieron un poco. —Ahora todos tienen sus familias ya, y se nos hace un poco largo esperar a que puedan venir a visitarnos. Tenemos tres nietos, ¿sabes? Preciosos. Pero viven en Glasgow, mi hijo tiene allí un negocio de Pociones. Y mi hija es medimaga en Edimburgo. No vienen mucho a Londres, y a esta edad, aparecerse empieza a ser difícil. Y con los niños… En fin, quisiéramos estar cerca de ellos, ya ves. Londres ya no es lo mismo —bajó un poco la voz. —Ya no se respira un buen ambiente. Realmente no quiero vender este lugar, tiene demasiados recuerdos, pero Jane insistió, con el dinero podremos alquilar algo en Escocia y visitar a nuestros nietos todos los días —se encorvó antes de agregar. —Está en venta hace meses, no hemos recibido ninguna oferta. Los _muggles_ no están interesados…

—La compro —Alice no había escuchado que Dorcas y la ancianita habían regresado, pero era evidente que su amiga había escuchado algo de la historia. La vieja tenía los ojos empañados y miraba a su marido con una dulzura casi corpórea.

Alice sonrió a su vez cuando el viejo volteó hacia el salón.

—Nos vamos a Escocia cariño.

La vieja sonrió y se abalanzó a abrazas a Dorcas antes de que su marido la quitara de encima para envolverla entre sus brazos.

Alice sonriendo, emocionada, intercambió una mirada llena de significado con su amiga. ¿Cómo no admirar a Dorcas cuando era la persona más noble que conocía? Su orgullo Gryffindor rugió más que nunca en su pecho.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, ¿qué tal les pareció este verano? Tengo que admitir que es un capítulo bastante liviano, más fresco y para nada trascendental para la trama, pero necesitaba un poco de alegría y la situación veraniega lo ameritaba. Preparar un examen y el ambiente de mi país forman una mezcla de depresión terrible, lo combatí con este capítulo._

 _¿Qué opinan? Son unas vacaciones importantes para nuestros protagonistas, los primeros están en pleno proceso de ingreso a la Orden, y los segundos están palpitando la Academia de Aurores._

 _En fin, espero traerles el próximo capítulo en quince días como vengo haciendo, ya libre de exámenes. Por suerte lo tengo bastante adelantado, volvemos a 1979 y situaciones mucho más dramáticas. Yay._

 _Espero opiniones y comentarios,_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	8. VIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **VIII**

 _«But you see, it's not me_

 _It's not my **family**_

 _In your head, in your_

 _Head they are fighting.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Diciembre de 1979**

Dorcas entró sin llamar, más con la mente perdida en las palabras de Alice que en lo que pensaba encontrar. Aún con una mano en el picaporte se detuvo en seco al sentir el tenue hedor agrio y encerrado del piso, sin ninguna luz encendida. Quedó paralizada de sorpresa al ver todo revuelto, más sucio de lo habitual, en el silencio más absoluto. Las cortinas que Lily había hecho con tanto esmero estaban desgarradas, casi por completo asesinadas a los pies de la ventana destartalada. La voz de Caradoc habló en su mente y dejó enseguida sus amargas cavilaciones para otro momento, sacando su varita y cerrando tras sí. Contuvo la respiración y avanzó un paso con la mandíbula demasiado apretada.

Un sonido agónico y gutural la detuvo en medio de la sala de nuevo, helada y sin aliento. Un millón de posibilidades aterradoras se iban hilvanando en sus pensamientos para explicar aquel escenario imposible. Iba tan perdida que había olvidado por completo la repentina desaparición de Sirius, que no había asistido a la ronda del día anterior: no lo había visto desde hacía una semana.

Tragó intentando despejar el mal presentimiento, maldiciendo por no haberse dado cuenta antes del comportamiento anormal de Sirius. ¿Y si lo habían atacado mientras Remus estaba convaleciente en Dover?

Un golpe sordo acompañó el grito que venía de la habitación, Dorcas aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar los resoplidos frenéticos.

Con la varita firmemente en alto cruzó la estancia de dos zancadas decisivas y se asomó a la habitación, preparada para atacar de ser necesario.

Sirius estaba en el suelo de rodillas, mirando al suelo con el puño sangrante, el cabello cayendo a sus costados. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido por largo tiempo, los músculos de la espalda desnuda increíblemente tensionados. Volvió a golpear el suelo con el puño en una mezcla de rugido y agonía, agitado, furioso, horrible.

Dorcas tardó todavía unos segundos más en asimilar la escena.

—Sirius… ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?

El chico levantó la vista, intentando enfocarla como si no entendiera quién estaba allí de pie. Un sentimiento por completo diferente asoló a Dorcas cuando Sirius la atravesó con sus ojos negros desencajados: tenía una mirada impenetrable, gélida que paralizó nuevamente a Dorcas en su lugar.

En una fracción de segundo, Sirius se incorporó con otro rugido sobrehumano, arrugó la camiseta de Dorcas en su puño de nudillos sangrantes y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. Para cuando la joven pudo volver a respirar, Sirius con todo su ímpetu la besaba como si quisiera devorarla, casi herirle, abrirla para anidar en su interior. Le tomó el cabello por detrás y la obligó a mantener la boca pegada a la suya. Tenía el rostro húmedo y apestaba a alcohol rancio. La varita había rebotado humildemente contra el suelo y se había perdido en un costado.

Dorcas juntó en un instante las dos palmas contra el pecho de Sirius y lo apartó con toda la fuerza que tenía

—¡Sirius! ¡Apártate! ¿Pero qué mierda…? —masculló, quitándose el peso del chico de su cuerpo, recuperando el aliento.

Sirius se apartó enseguida, respirando con dificultad, le sostuvo la mirada perdida solo un segundo. Volteó con ira y se abalanzó sobre la mesilla que utilizaban como cómoda, levantándola en un parpadeo y estrellándola contra la pared opuesta

—¡SIRIUS!

Ciego, el aludido no le prestó la más mínima atención, agitado, furioso, con las venas al borde de la explosión. Se volvió hacia su cama, y comenzó a darle patadas al ritmo de gritos histéricos, guturales, casi como aullidos desgarrados. Un volcán enardecido quemando todo a su paso.

—¡Sirius! —Dorcas se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo descontrolado del chico, intentando sujetarle por todos los medios. —¡Sirius, para! —tomarle los brazos no estaba sirviendo para nada. Dorcas sopesó la idea de colgarse en su espalda pero no sabía si funcionaría. —Sirius, ¡MIRAME! —tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, juntando su cara con la de él, uniendo sus jadeos. —¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Deja de destrozar tu casa!

La mirada de Sirius comenzó a fundirse apenas. Se apartó con brusquedad del agarre de Dorcas, agitado, y le dio la espalda.

—Tú no entiendes nada —masculló con la voz ronca. Se acercó a la pared, apoyando el antebrazo en ella y bajando la cabeza para esconder el rostro. Dorcas podía ver el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantener la respiración por debajo de la hiperventilación. Un instante de silencio, controlado solo por los jadeos arrítmicos de Sirius y la estupefacción de Dorcas se derramó sobre ellos como un ligero bálsamo.

Sin otro aviso, Sirius volvió a empotrar su otro puño en la pared, una y otra vez, con ira diluida en un dolor infinito. Dorcas pudo observar ahora sí su rostro contraído, sus ojos negros conquistados por caminos de sangre y algunos cabellos pegados a su frente y a su cuello por la transpiración.

—No entiendes… —repitió sin dejar de golpear la pared, centrando toda su atención en ello —No puedes entenderlo. Él está muerto —Sirius se detuvo al escupir la última palabra con la boca pastosa, mirando su puño en carne viva absorto, rojo de furia y locura agónica. Dorcas no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió arder sus pulmones. —Muerto.

La joven se acercó con cautela, pero antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, Sirius volvió a arremeter contra todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

—¡MUERTO! ¡El muy maldito está muerto! ¡Muerto por algo que no vale en absoluto, por un montón de mierda que no supo ver! ¡Está muerto, ¿entiendes?! ¡MUERTO!

Dorcas volvió a abalanzarse sobre el desenfreno del chico, sujetándolo como podía mientras Sirius seguía gritando, rugiendo toda la impotencia que ya de nada le servía.

—¡Sirius, Sirius, detente, por favor! ¡Mírame! —le pedía Dorcas mientras forcejeaban. —Sirius, ¿quién está muerto?

Sirius se congeló en el sitio, y el volcán se apagó tan rápido como había iniciado. Su expresión mutó con una lentitud dolorosa mientras la recorría entera, reconociéndola. El velo de dolor enterrado en demasiado alcohol se fue deslizando hasta componerle una cara sorprendida, rota. Vulnerable. Miró a Dorcas por un tiempo que a la muchacha se le hizo un palpitar eterno, confundida y ahogada en malos augurios, hasta que Sirius, parpadeando, levantó el brazo con delicadeza y le acunó la mejilla, en duro contraste con los brutos movimientos que había repartido hasta el momento.

—¿Marlenne? —preguntó en un susurro ronco, quebrado. —¿Mar?

Dorcas, conteniendo las lágrimas ante lo surreal de la escena, entendiendo todo de golpe sin necesidad de explicación, tragó la enorme bola que amenazaba con asfixiarla antes de responder.

—Sí, Sirius, estoy aquí.

Sirius intentó sonreír, provocando la mueca más grotesca que Dorcas hubiese visto en su vida. Apretó los dientes de rabia mientras Sirius la miraba queriendo fundirse en ella. En Marlenne.

—Está muerto, Mar. Es tan idiota que se dejó matar —el muchacho presionó apenas para poder juntar sus frentes y respirar el mismo aire. —No me dejes tú también. Por favor.

Esa fue la primera vez que Dorcas vio llorando a Sirius, con la mandíbula tensa de rabia, los puños destrozados goteando sobre el suelo y la caricia que no podía darle a la mujer que amaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Lily se despertó porque la respiración de James en la nariz le hacía cosquillas. Abrió los ojos con pereza y tuvo un magnífico primer plano de su esposo durmiendo profundamente. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada y los labios entreabiertos. A Lily le pareció casi un niño, de no ser por la sombra rasposa que comenzaba a aflorarle en el mentón y en el filo de la mandíbula. Se quedó quieta, mirando todas las imperfecciones de aquel hombre de cerca, y amándolo aún más por ello, si es que era posible. Sonrió, convencida de que no había nada que no pudiera enfrentar si despertaba todos los días con James a su lado.

Se movió para desenterrar el brazo de entre las mantas y acariciarle la cara, cuando el movimiento la mareó y le hizo fruncir el ceño. Contrariada, olvidando la caricia en la punta de los dedos, se incorporó sobre los codos para despejarse, consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario. El mareo se convirtió en náusea que la asaltó con tanta fuerza que sintió que era imposible contener la arcada. Tapándose la boca con la mano, se deshizo de una patada de las sábanas y corrió hasta el baño de la habitación, sin tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

Vomitó saliva y bilis en el lavamanos, sin contener el acceso de arcadas por ningún medio.

—¿Lily? —la llamó una voz soñolienta.

La pelirroja se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y elevó la vista hasta el espejo. Estaba pálida y recubierta por un sudor frío.

—Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.

El esfuerzo por pronunciar la obligó a inclinarse nuevamente sobre la pileta, escupiendo un poco más de la nada que tenía en el estómago.

James tardó menos de un segundo en aparecer en el baño.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó con voz pastosa, acercándose. La pelirroja se irguió, asegurándose de que las náuseas no regresarían e intentó quitarlo del medio con un ademán.

—Sal de aquí, estoy bien.

James la ignoró por completo y le puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Te sientes enferma? —Lily rodó los ojos ante la pregunta evidente. —No tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien, pesado. Ya estoy bien.

Y era cierto, su estómago había frenado la revuelta y sólo se sentía un poco mareada. James la analizó con una seriedad que a Lily le dio gracia.

—Deja de mirarme como si realmente me vieses —lo picó, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Tonta —James le quitó de la cara los mechones sudados. —A ti siempre te veo.

—¿Incluso sin anteojos?— replicó ella, burlona, apartándolo para regresar a la habitación.

—Por supuesto.

James regresó junto a ella, desperezándose y revolviéndose —más— el pelo. Bostezó, ya libre de preocupaciones al verla bien, y se sentó en la cama.

—Es tempranísimo —se quejó. —Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, vuelve a la cama.

—Claro que no —lo contradijo Lily, corroborando la hora y yendo hasta su armario para sacar una muda de ropa con cuidado. —Sirius y Peter vienen a almorzar, así que hay que ir moviéndose. ¿Has visto todo lo que pueden comer esos dos? —Lily tomó con delicadeza sus prendas y se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. —Vamos, levántate.

James refunfuñó y se echó boca abajo, enterrándose en su almohada. Lily sonrió y dejó la puerta abierta, colocando la ropa en un costado y desnudándose con rapidez.

—Si te levantas ahora, puedes venir a ducharte conmigo —canturreó mientras abría el grifo.

James saltó de la cama de inmediato, riéndose y cerrando sin reparos la puerta del baño tras sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Peter seguía sintiéndose nervioso cada vez que tenía que aparecerse. No importaba que hubiese pasado el examen hacía siglos, ni que lo hubiese aprobado en la primera vez, su cuerpo continuaba traicionándolo y sudando frío, palpitando con angustia los segundos antes de girar y materializarse al otro lado del país.

Y sin falta, seguía sorprendiéndose de no haberse escindido, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento, chequeando su cuerpo tambaleante en el portal de los Potter.

Quitándose las preocupaciones de una sacudida, impostó su mejor cara y tocó el timbre. Una cabeza despeinada se asomó enseguida, dándole paso.

—Ey, Pete, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludó James, chocándose con él de manera amistosa. Peter sonrió y se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo helado, la bufanda y los guantes que le había hecho su madre. James los tomó para colocarlos en el perchero de la entrada, y se acercó a su amigo en plan confidente para susurrar —No molestes mucho a Lily, está hecha una fiera porque no sé qué demonios le ocurre con que la salsa no huele bien.

Peter dejó escapar una risita, aliviado de que al menos en aquella casa, todo seguía siendo igual.

—Le dejaré eso a Sirius —le aseguró sonriendo.

—Pasa, ven —indicó James, guiándolo hasta el comedor. —Lily me obligó a poner la mesa, ¿crees que esté bien?

El muchacho parecía ansioso por aprobación, y Peter se vio a sí mismo anhelando la aprobación de James en Hogwarts. La adultez había terminado por cambiar las tornas.

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a consentir. —Muy buen trabajo.

A Peter se le escapó otra risotada ante la expresión feliz de James, de veras, el matrimonio le sentaba de maravilla. Era como si hubiese nacido esperando ese momento, el instante en el que Lily fuese definitivamente suya y pudiera poner cara de idiota por haber hecho correctamente el encargo más estúpido de la pelirroja. Como atraída por el hilo de sus pensamientos, la bruja hizo su aparición desde la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto.

—¡Hola Peter! —se acercó a paso ligero y lo abrazó con fuerza. —¿Cómo has estado?

A Peter le gustaban los abrazos de Lily. A pesar de que todos en la Orden eran jóvenes, y de que en su grupo más cercano todos habían sido de la misma promoción, al muchacho, la pelirroja siempre le había inspirado un aire maternal. La que los cuidaba a todos por igual, a los cuatro. Quizá porque había entendido que casándose con James, estaba casándose un poquito con los otros tres.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que menos pensó Peter fue en el aura maternal de Lily, porque la apartó aprisa para mirarla apretando los labios con fuerza.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó la bruja, pateando el suelo. —¿Tú también? —Peter no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas que fueron coreadas enseguida por James. —Fue Sirius —bufó Lily. —Le hizo algún tipo de hechizo permanente que no logro quitarle.

El mandil de la pelirroja tenía una figura de mujer muy voluptuosa estampado sobre el lugar donde se acomodaba el cuerpo femenino. No era necesario decir que las curvas del mandil estaban prácticamente desnudas, dando la impresión de que era parte de la misma Lily.

Peter se tomó el estómago para frenar la risa.

—Vale, vale. Lo siento.

Lily mantuvo su reprobación por un minuto más, echándole una mirada asesina a su esposo que se había mantenido prudencialmente alejado. Suspiró por la nariz antes de agregar.

—¿Has visto a Remus?

Peter, más repuesto, terminó de borrar la sonrisa para adquirir un talante más serio.

—Sí, pasé por Dover antes de venir aquí —explicó. —Está como siempre. Hestia y Caradoc se quedarán hasta la tarde.

Lily asintió.

—Quizá después podamos ir a verle, ¿no? —reflexionó, mirando a James. El aludido se encogió de hombros, asintiendo con la mirada. —¿Y Sirius?

—Debe estar al caer.

—Bien —La pelirroja regresó a la cocina, ordenando en el camino. —James, busca la bebida, ya está todo listo.

—Como tú digas —consintió James, haciendo una venia militar hacia la cocina que sólo Peter pudo ver. —Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿cierto? —sonrió el joven, pasando de largo para cumplir con el pedido de su mujer. Peter sonrió a su vez, repentinamente apenado.

—Sí…

El muchacho se quedó de pie solo por un momento en el comedor, mientras los anfitriones se encargaban de aprontar todo para almorzar.

—¿Y en dónde mierda se ha metido Sirius? —inquirió Lily con una enorme bandeja en las manos, llevándola hasta el centro de la mesa. A Peter le hizo gracia lo increíblemente parecida que había sonado a James.

—¿Tal vez lo olvidó? —aventuró, auxiliándola en la maniobra.

—No creo —contradijo James, apareciendo con dos botellas en las manos. —Es bastante puntual en lo que comer en casas ajenas refiere —Peter le dio la razón.

—Lo sé. Sus reservas son sólo en cervezas y whisky. No sé cómo Remus puede sobrevivir.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Lily regresando una vez más con dos fuentes hasta el borde, depositándolas con cuidado en la mesa. James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada.

—Empecemos —resolvió su marido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya me oirá luego ese idiota —refunfuñó Lily, tomando asiento.

—¿Ves? —susurró James a Peter en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lily lo escuchara. —Hoy está hecha una fiera.

Peter se sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—¿Y cuándo no?

Se rieron, incluso la aludida que intentaba mantener la expresión amenazante.

—Los estoy escuchando —advirtió, apuntándolos con un tenedor. James le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de ubicarse en su sitio.

—Pásame la ensalada, anda. No te enfades.

Lily rodó los ojos, resignada. Tomó una bandeja, se la acercó a la cara y la alejó enseguida, frunciendo la nariz.

—¿En qué has estado Peter? —preguntó, sirviéndose de otra fuente. —Me dijo Mar que estuviste en el ataque a Cardiff.

El aludido reprimió un escalofrío.

—Sí, fue espantoso —dijo en voz baja, revolviendo la comida de su plato. No levantó la vista para agregar. —Hombres lobo.

James fue más rápido.

—¿Remus estaba?

Peter negó con la cabeza y cruzó mirada con su amigo.

—No, pero es evidente que le afectó.

James se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, exasperado, frustrado.

—No entiendo por qué Dumbledore nos tiene aquí como completos inútiles.

—James…

—Hay más —interrumpió Peter con un hilo de voz. —Después de Cardiff, Dumbledore le dio una misión a Remus.

James se impulsó de nuevo hacia adelante.

—¿En particular?

—Sí, solo él puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué le pidió?

Peter se tomó un minuto, aunque estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Quiere que se infiltre entre los hombres lobo.

Hubo un instante de silencio que se quebró cuando la pareja habló a la vez.

—¿Qué?

—¿Está totalmente loco?

—Es lo que me dijo Remus —se defendió Peter, impotente. —Es ultra secreto… me lo confió porque me di cuenta enseguida que algo le pasaba esta mañana.

— Es una locura —sentenció James, mortalmente serio. Lily le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Remus no aceptará, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja, sabiendo que quizá no deseaba oír la respuesta.

—No lo sé —se lamentó el muchacho. —Se veía mal. Ya saben que no ha sido el mismo desde… —se revolvió incómodo, buscando las palabras correctas. —Lo de Mary. Y las muertes de Cardiff lo afectaron demasiado.

James soltó los cubiertos que golpearon con estrépito metálico la mesa.

—Es un idiota —masculló, revolviéndose el pelo nervioso. —No puede darse así como un trozo de carne. Cuando descubran que vivió entre magos lo mataran.

Peter se estremeció.

—O algo peor. No sé… No pude decirle nada coherente, quería que lo supieran.

James asintió, dándole ánimos.

—Ya hablaré yo con Albus. Lo haré recapacitar.

—Anímate Pete —le dijo Lily con dulzura. —Hiciste lo que pudiste.

—Gracias.

Un silencio tenso los encerró, cortado apenas por el choque que hacía Peter al revolver su comida. Se había quedado repentinamente sin apetito.

—Esta situación está matándonos —suspiró Lily al cabo de un rato. —Necesitamos un poco de aire.

James sonrió cuando volvió a sentir el apretón cariñoso de la pelirroja por debajo de la mesa, y se inclinó para susurrarle a Peter.

—Te lo dije, hoy está peor que nunca.

—No seas tonto, hablo en serio —lo reprendió Lily, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

La aludida se detuvo un momento a reflexionar.

—Podríamos… festejar Navidad aquí, ¿saben? Invitar a toda la Orden. Relajarnos, aunque sea una noche.

A Peter se le había olvidado por completo la cercanía de Navidad, el cúmulo de preocupaciones que llevaba a la espalda le impedía aventurarse más allá del día siguiente.

—Sería una buena idea —en realidad, no le entusiasmaba para nada, pero Lily parecía necesitar buenas noticias, y él se había encargado de aguar la comida.

—Ya sé que no es tu festividad favorita, —prosiguió, dirigiéndose a James. —pero piénsalo. Si estamos todos aquí, nada malo puede ocurrir, ¿verdad?

A Peter le daba algo de gracia que Lily no se diera cuenta que era imposible que James le negara algo.

—Vale, tienes razón.

Peter estaba pensando en lo idiota que se había vuelto su amigo desde que estaba con Lily, y en lo jodidamente feliz que se veía a pesar de toda la mierda, cuando un fogonazo verde los interrumpió. La chimenea del salón se iluminó y una muchacha bajita y con todo el cabello castaño revuelto apareció tosiendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, con una mano en el pecho para frenar la tos, intentando respirar aire sin hollín. Lily se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su amiga.

—¡Mar! ¿Qué ocurre?

James y Peter se miraron con seriedad. Que un miembro de la Orden apareciera de la nada nunca — _nunca_ — significaba algo bueno.

—Perdón que llegue sin avisar, pero…

—Ven, siéntate —le indicó Lily, tomándola por los hombros y ubicándola en los silloncitos junto a la chimenea. —Tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasó?

Marlenne tomó una larga bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio.

—Yo…

—Mar, no nos asustes —dijo James al llegar a su lado. La muchacha parecía al borde de lágrimas, y Marlenne no lloraba nunca. Tragó saliva y esperó que solo se tratara del hollín de la chimenea.

Sin embargo, el mal presentimiento que Peter tenía alojado en el centro del estómago desde que Remus le había contado la misión que le habían asignado se intensificó, provocándole un vacío que precedió a las palabras que Marlenne no llegaba a articular.

—No encuentro a Sirius por ningún lado.

James pareció relajarse al oírlo, y Peter quiso avisarle que no lo hiciera, que estaba seguro que algo malo había ocurrido, pero de pronto tenía la boca seca y no lograba coordinar sus labios con sus pensamientos.

—Ah, eso. Sí, se suponía que vendría aquí a almorzar… Debe haberlo olvidado.

—O se habrá quedado dormido —intervino Lily, acariciándole el enmarañado cabello a su amiga para serenarla. Marlenne no varió su posición ni un ápice, y los hombros se le sacudieron en un espasmo involuntario.

—No entienden —balbuceó, nerviosa. —Tenemos que encontrarlo…

—Mar, dime qué está sucediendo —le pidió James con firmeza, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura. Marlenne volvió a respirar y miró a James a los ojos.

—Acabo de enterarme… —musitó. Efectivamente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —Fui a Dover a ver a Remus y me crucé con Ojoloco.

—¿Qué pasó? —alentó James, al ver que la muchacha quería ceder al llanto.

—Es Regulus —dijo Marlenne al fin. —Mataron a Regulus. Y Sirius no… ¡no aparece por ningún lado!

Y ahí estaba. El pésimo presentimiento que Peter llevaba consigo desde Dover, había explotado finalmente en la casa de los Potter.

—Mierda.

En la mesa, la comida casi intacta comenzaba a enfriarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Marlenne había recuperado un poco la calma luego de un vaso de agua y el apoyo la mirada reconfortante de Lily. Habían esperado que volviese a tener dominio de sí misma antes de actuar y se los agradecía. Necesitaba controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

—Fui a su casa en cuanto me enteré —explicó con la vista fija en el vaso vacío. —No me abrió nadie. Usé un Alohomora… Estaba vacío.

Marlenne sentía las miradas de todos los presentes quemándole el rostro, pero no abandonó su jugueteo con el vaso. No tenía fuerza para enfrentar a nadie más. Lily intervino.

—¿Le preguntaste a Remus dónde podía estar?

Marlenne suspiró.

—No —de hecho, ni siquiera había llegado a ver al licántropo. —No pensé demasiado, la verdad. Me aparecí de inmediato en su piso.

— Mierda —masculló James, caminando de un lado al otro del salón. Lily se había sentado junto a su amiga y Peter los observaba de pie. —¿Puede ser que solo haya salido a dar una vuelta?

—Tenía que venir aquí, y no lo hizo —apuntó el muchacho, resignado. James frenó su paseo histérico y preguntó al aire.

—¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?

—No lo sé… —Lily se separó de su amiga para tomarle la mano a su esposo. —Es Sirius —dijo por toda explicación. —Tenemos que encontrarlo ya, James, antes de que cometa una locura.

James le besó la frente antes de dirigirse hacia Marlenne.

—¿Hablaste con Dorcas? Quizá ella sepa algo.

La aludida le rehuyó la mirada.

—No… Yo… —inspiró. —No.

—Salgamos a buscarlo —declaró James serio. —Hay que mantener la calma. Pete, ¿puedes regresar a Dover? Avísale a los que estén allí, pregunta si lo vieron. Si Ojoloco sigue allí, no le digas nada. Va a matarlo él mismo si se entera.

Peter asintió de prisa, sintiendo ya el cosquilleo nervioso ante una nueva aparición. Se sacudió sus propias inseguridades en un ademán rápido, y procuró parecer seguro antes de responder.

—Les envío una lechuza si averiguo algo —James lo necesitaba.

—Gracias.

Y se desapareció en un tris, con la menta ya puesta en Dover y en qué demonios haría si se cruzaba con Ojoloco.

Una vez que Peter se fue, James se volvió resuelto hacia Marlenne, que aliviada al ver que tomaba el mando, intentaba fundirse con la fábrica del sillón.

—Mar, voy contigo.

La muchacha lo miró, confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Yo también voy, ¡no pueden dejarme aquí! —intervino Lily, con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. James suspiró apenas y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Lily, quédate. Quizá el idiota sólo estaba por ahí y viene aquí como si nada —sonaba lógico y la pelirroja no pudo rebatirlo. —Te aviso apenas sepa algo. Tranquila, ¿sí?

—Vuelvan rápido —se resignó, dejándose caer de nuevo en su sitio junto a la chimenea.

—¿A dónde vamos, James? —repitió Marlenne, comenzando a enojarse porque suponía la respuesta y no le agradaba ni un poco. La expresión de James no admitía réplicas.

—A Londres. A buscar a Dorcas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Dorcas se había dormido sentada en la cocina. De su habitación se oía de tanto en tanto un ronquido ahogado, nada más rompía la quietud de la mañana. No había querido usar la cama de Alice porque no sabía si regresaría, y pensando qué demonios hacer con Sirius, se había rendido al sueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, haciendo que casi se cayera de la silla. Parpadeando un par de veces, tanteó la varita sobre la mesa y se dirigió al rellano de entrada. Por la mirilla distinguió una inconfundible cabellera rubia.

Abrió de un tirón y le clavó la punta de la varita en el cuello, sin siquiera mirar si había alguien más en el pasillo.

—¿Cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo Benji Fenwick en Hogwarts?

El muchacho, que había levantado las manos en son de paz al verse apuntado, respondió con serenidad.

— _No eres como las otras chicas, ¿verdad? Hablas demasiado_.

Dorcas gruñó a modo de asentimiento, retiró la amenaza y se dio media vuelta.

—Te merecías más que un golpe —comentó, de espaldas, ya nuevamente en la cocina. Abrió el grifo y se echó abundante agua fría para lavarse la cara de los restos de sueño. Benji ingresó al piso con tranquilidad, cerrando tras sí.

—Creo que lo compensé con todos los que vinieron después.

Dorcas no le festejó la gracia. Tomó un trapo de la encimera y se secó.

—¿A qué has venido? —farfulló, de mal humor. —Estoy ocupada.

Benji elevó las cejas.

—Sí. Lo veo.

—Idiota —le tiró a la cara el trapo con el que se había frotado las mejillas y pasó de él por completo, tomando de la heladera una cerveza y yendo hacia el comedor que hacía las veces de salón. —Estaba durmiendo —explicó de mala gana, cruzando las piernas sobre la mesita ratona y enfrascándose en una lucha con la tapa de la botella para abrirla.

—Ya sé —repuso Benji, distraído. Se acercó a ella. —¿No es muy temprano para esto? —preguntó, arrebatándole la cerveza.

—¡Oye! —rezongó la bruja, golpeándolo en el brazo, sin resultado. Benji volteó de nuevo hacia la cocina, y devolvió la botella a la heladera. —Haré café, ¿vale? —avisó, revolviendo los estantes de Dorcas sin tapujos.

La muchacha resopló pero lo dejó hacer desde su sitio, y pronto el pequeño ambiente se vio envuelto en un dulce aroma. Benji se tomó su tiempo y preparó dos tazas sin preguntar preferencia.

—Ten —le tendió la suya a Dorcas, que dormitaba en el sillón mientras esperaba. Ella regresó en sí sacudiendo la cabeza antes de tomar la taza.

—Dime qué quieres Benji. Estoy cansada.

El rubio se acomodó frente suyo, dejando su café en la mesita.

—¿Alice está aquí?

—No —los ojos de Dorcas se deslizaron hasta la puerta que daba a su habitación, estaba cerrada. Olisqueó su bebida antes de proseguir. —Supongo que estará con Frank, anoche no regresó.

—No está con Frank —la contradijo Benji, serio. —Vine a buscarla, justamente, porque Frank está… un poco ansioso.

Dorcas gruñó con la taza entre los labios.

—No sé qué le pasa a Alice. Está rara.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ayer peleamos.

—¿Qué? —era raro que Benji dejara traslucir sus sentimientos, por eso Dorcas supo que la expresión de perplejidad que tenía en ese momento era verdadera. —¿Por qué?

Dorcas se revolvió un poco sobre su asiento y bajó los pies.

—Cuando llegué estaba llorando —Benji frunció el ceño, preocupado. —Me asusté, pensé que le había pasado algo a alguien de la Orden. Pero no… me dijo que Frank le había propuesto casamiento.

—Sí, lo sé. Frank me lo había confesado hacía un par de días.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que estaba hecha una magdalena por eso. No entendía nada, por qué estaba llorando si debería estar pensando ya en su vestido —se encogió un poco de hombros y bebió un poco de café. —Luego me dijo que no sabía si quería casarse con Frank y… bueno, gritamos un poco y me fui.

No tenía ninguna intención de profundizar en las cosas que Alice le había gritado en su histeria, después de todo, ni siquiera había tenido un momento a solas para reflexionarlo seriamente.

—Cuando volví ya no estaba aquí y… bueno, aún no ha regresado.

—No entiendo nada —declaró Benji, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. —¿Y dices que Al estaba llorando?

—Como loca.

—¿En qué estará pensando? —preguntó el muchacho, más para sí que para su interlocutora. Dorcas apuró el resto de café antes de preguntarle

—¿Frank cómo está?

—Raro —respondió Benji con sinceridad. —Estaba… feliz cuando me confesó que le propondría casamiento a Al, pero luego… está taciturno, extraño. Hay algo que no me está diciendo —se tomó un momento antes de continuar. —Por eso vine, quería hablar con ella.

—Pues si la ves, dile que es una idiota —refunfuñó Dorcas, volviendo a su posición desmadejada contra el respaldo. —Debe andar por allí preocupada por cómo pedirme perdón.

Benji sonrió aunque la joven no lo vio porque estaba muy concentrada en tirar de un hilo suelto del sillón.

—No todo gira a tu alrededor, ¿sabes?

—Cállate —espetó, sin mirarlo.

En ese momento, de la habitación de Dorcas se oyó un ronquido ahogado, que hizo que finalmente la muchacha levantara la vista hacia Benji.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo Benji, incómodo. —Pensé que no había nadie más.

Dorcas dejó su taza vacía en la mesita.

—Es Sirius —confesó, con la boca pequeña. —No pasa nada.

—Ya —el rubio se incorporó, tan tranquilo como siempre. —Bueno, de cualquier forma, ya tenía que irme —Dorcas lo miró recoger todo y echar un _Fregotego_ al lavabo de la cocina. —¿Me dirás cuando veas a Al? Avísame cuando esté más tranquila, quiero hablar con ella.

—De acuerdo —masculló sin moverse de su sitio.

—No seas egoísta con ella. Debe estar pasando un mal rato. Nos vemos.

Y Benji cerró la puerta tras sí, dejando a Dorcas con un increíble mal humor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Dorcas empezaba a sentir un dolor punzante en las sienes, producto de la falta de sueño, la escena de Sirius, la conversación con Benji, la pelea con Alice. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan inútil frente a una situación. Después de todo, en este caso, la solución no estaba en agitar la varita y derribar a todos los mortífagos que pudiera.

Un nuevo llamado rítmico a la puerta de entrada la sacó de sus cavilaciones funestas. Bufando —¿quién demonios sería ahora?—, se incorporó con la varita en mano y abrió sin echarle un ojo a la mirilla.

Se descolocó un poco al ver a James plantado en el umbral, pero rápidamente lo apuntó a centímetros del puente de sus anteojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que James Potter me dijo al verme el día de su boda?

— _Tú y el resto de Gryffindor me debe diez galleons_ —respondió, dejando asomar una sonrisa. Dorcas bajó un poco la varita y dudó antes de volverse hacia Marlenne, que permanecía casi totalmente oculta tras James, que fue más rápido al conocerlas y notar su abierta incomodidad.

— Ya comprobé que fuese ella —aseguró, a pesar de que todos allí sabían que mentía. James se había negado en redondo a poner en práctica las preguntas de reconocimiento ordenadas por Ojoloco: le parecía un insulto desconfiar de los miembros de la Orden. En ese caso, sin embargo, Dorcas decidió no ponerle muchas pegas y los dejó pasar.

—¿Sirius está aquí? —soltó James a bocajarro, quitándose el abrigo de una sacudida. Dorcas suspiró.

—Sí. Está durmiendo en mi cama —miró al mejor amigo de Black y a Marlenne y comprendió su error. —Lo siento. Fue todo muy precipitado, no se me ocurrió avisarles.

—Está bien —desestimó James, dejándose caer en el sillón en el que había estado dormitando Dorcas sin invitación. Parecía aliviado. Marlenne, tiesa como una vara, permaneció de pie detrás del respaldo. —Gracias a Merlín. Creí que había cometido alguna locura.

Dorcas asintió, recostada sobre la barra que dividía la cocina, procurando no hacer contacto visual con la muchacha, que estaba tan aferrada al sillón que tenía las uñas blancas.

—No vino aquí solo en realidad —explicó, sintiéndose obligada por la preocupación innecesaria que había provocado. —Salí ayer en la tarde a su apartamento porque no había aparecido a su turno de guardia en el Ministerio el otro día —sonrió. —Aún conserva algo de respeto a Ojoloco como para no saltárselos. Me pareció extraño que no avisara nada, así que me aparecí directamente en su casa —hizo una pausa, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras. —Estaba borracho. Muy borracho. No entendí nada de lo que me decía… —inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a la baja figura de Marlenne que escuchaba con la vista fija en el vacío. Como cada vez que se encontraba en esa posición, a Dorcas la asaltó una envidia afilada, oscura, y decidió callarse los detalles. —Así que lo obligué a venir hasta aquí. Se quedó dormido cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

La bruja se volvió hacia James que se había vuelto repentinamente serio.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Regulus está muerto.

Dorcas se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo saben?

—Los informantes de Ojoloco. Al parecer, quiso despegarse de los mortífagos, intentó volverse en contra. Pobre diablo —suspiró. —No tenía oportunidad.

Las piezas empezaron a encajar en la mente de Dorcas, y se sintió profundamente impotente. El rostro escondido de Marlenne le despertó una furia asesina que emergía siempre que veía a la muchacha. Tragó saliva para controlarse antes de hablar.

—Ahora entiendo… Pensé que solo decía incoherencias anoche.

—Teníamos miedo que saliese a matar mortífagos sin pensar —explicó James, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Nunca logré comprender qué actitud tomaría Sirius cuando se trata de Regulus.

—No es una persona predecible.

—No para mí —dijo, amagando una sonrisa. A Dorcas seguía sorprendiéndole la facilidad con la que sonreía aquel hombre, incluso en los peores momentos. —Por eso estábamos tan preocupados.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Marlenne retrocedía dos pasos porque un segundo después se escuchó un portazo y Sirius apareció en el rellano del salón.

—Idiotas —masculló con voz ronca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello hecho un desastre. —¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí?

Dorcas notó cuando la mirada de Sirius tropezó con Marlenne, que seguía de pie, buscando tomar toda la distancia posible del recién llegado. Se le endureció la línea de la mandíbula y se dirigió a James.

—No soy tan tonto ¿eh? Ya no pierdan la cabeza —le costó, pero estiró una sonrisa burlona. —Apuesto a que la pelirroja está histérica.

James se levantó, con el ceño fruncido pero sin poder ocultar el alivio.

—Si no fueses tan estúpido de desaparecer así, no estaríamos aquí.

—Yo no desaparecí —se defendió Sirius. —Estuve en casa y aquí. Como siempre.

Dorcas reprimió una mueca de suficiencia al oír esas palabras, esperando una reacción de Marlenne que no llegó. La necesidad de golpearla para arrancarle a gritos —como los de Sirius el día anterior— sus sentimientos se intensificó.

—Lo que digas. No vuelvas a hacerlo —respondió James, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo. —Me voy, tengo que avisarle a Lily que estás en una pieza.

—La traigo loca, ¿verdad?

—Ya quisieras —James tomó el abrigo que había dejado tirado y se lo puso. —Por cierto, te has perdido el almuerzo hoy.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y tomó el lugar que su amigo había dejado vacío. Marlenne se apresuró a moverse para seguir a la sombra de James, como si deseara fundirse en su espalda para que nadie la viese jamás.

—Peter habrá comido por los dos.

Dorcas observaba atentamente los gestos de Sirius, queriendo encontrar algo del hombre roto que había encontrado la noche anterior. Era el de siempre, y lo admiró aún más por ello.

—No, lo mandé a buscarte a Dover.

—¿Cómo está Remus —preguntó Dorcas con genuino interés desde su rincón cerca de la cocina.

—Peter dice que bien —respondió James, evasivo, ya cerca de la puerta. Tomó el pomo pero no abrió. Suspiró antes de preguntar.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien?

La intimidad con la que James formuló el cuestionamiento hizo poner incómoda a Dorcas, una simple espectadora en una relación en la que no tenía cabida. Se preguntó si Marlenne se sentiría igual, muda tras James.

Sirius lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego su mirada resbalaló apenas hacia su costado.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —James abrió debatiéndose si creerle o no. —Ven a casa luego, ¿sí? Adiós Dorcas, gracias.

La aludida hizo un gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia. James salió y Marlenne se apresuró a seguirlo, cuando la voz de Sirius la congeló un segundo bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que los exponga con algún escolta —dijo, serio, ronco. Dorcas logró atisbar un poquito, un trocito diminuto de agonía. —Relájate.

Marlenne volteó, lo miró con una expresión que Dorcas no supo comprender. Pensó que iba a decir algo, lo que fuera, pero solo se quedó así, por un tiempo que pareció infinito, antes de desaparecer tras James en el la oscuridad mohosa de las escaleras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre de 1979**

Había pasado una noche de mierda, por lo que Alice entró al departamento rogándole a Merlín que estuviese vacío. Se asomó primero, rompiendo todas las normas de seguridad, con la varita en mano —como siempre, no había ningún _muggle_ por ahí— y se relajó al no ver a nadie.

Entró y cerró con cuidado, quitándose los zapatos y la bufanda húmeda, cuando la voz de Dorcas la sobresaltó y la hizo tirar sus prendas al suelo.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —preguntó su amiga con violencia, saliendo de su habitación nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Alice se agachó para recoger la bufanda y dejarla sobre el respaldar del sillón, con la vista concentrada en sus pies descalzos.

—Por ahí…

Dorcas bufó.

—Alice —dijo, en tono de advertencia. La aludida inspiró hondo y la enfrentó.

—Estoy cansada, Dor, ¿podemos hablar luego?

Pero la bruja la interceptó en su huida hacia su cuarto, enojada en serio.

—¿Crees que podemos hablar luego —espetó furiosa. —¿Después de todo lo que gritaste ayer? Me importa una mierda que estés cansada. Me dirás en este momento que demonios te ocurre y qué está pasando.

Alice la miró de cerca y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. A esa altura, pensaba que ya no tendrían más agua que derramar. La expresión de Dorcas se suavizó al notar la desolación de su amiga.

—Lo-lo siento… —musitó Alice, reprimiendo el sollozo.

—No seas tonta, Al —Dorcas la tomó del codo y la condujo a los sillones, donde se sentaron casi abrazadas. —En serio, estás rarísima.

La aludida enterró la cara entre las manos, agotada.

—Ya sé, lo siento, lo siento.

—Cuéntame.

Alice retiró las manos y la miró con el labio inferior tembloroso.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con un hilo de voz. Dorcas se quedó quieta, tardando varios segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos. Alice asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, incapaz de articular. Y sin embargo, nada la había preparado para la reacción de su amiga, que soltó un grito de júbilo, más parecido a un grito de guerra, y la achuchó con fuerza soltando una carcajada.

—Por Merlín, por Merlín, Al, es increíble.

Alice, que esperaba una cara larga llena de reproche, se mantuvo estática encerrada en el abrazo, sin poder creerlo. La risa se le contagió y se unió a Docas entre lágrimas. Era la primera vez que se sentía genuinamente feliz desde que se había enterado de su estado. La bruja la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a la cara, congestionada de llanto.

—No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de pronto, seria. —¿Es real? —Alice volvió a asentir compulsivamente con la cabeza, todavía imposibilitada de hablar, ahora por la emoción. El apoyo sincero de su amiga actuaba en su corazón herido como un bálsamo de paz. Dorcas la abrazó de nuevo, exultante.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Tampoco yo.

La muchacha se apartó para volver a mirarla a la cara, como si temiese que desmintiera la información en cualquier momento.

—Merlín, es una excelente noticia en el medio de toda la mierda.

Alice, ya más repuesta, torció la boca, entendiendo entre líneas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La mirada de Dorcas se ensombreció un momento

—Nos enteramos de la muerte de Regulus, el hermano de Sirius.

—Oh —exclamó Alice apretando enseguida los labios para controlar el temblor. —¿cómo está Sirius?

No había pensado ni por un segundo en que la muerte de Regulus era también la muerte del hermano de un compañero de la Orden. De Sirius. Había estado ciega, sorda, tan hundida en su propia mierda, que al reparar en ello ahora, no pudo más que sentirse peor, más egoísta, más ridícula, si cabía.

Dorcas se encogió de hombros, impotente, ajena a los sentimientos que Alice se esforzaba en controlar.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Siente más de lo que muestra.

—Merlín santo… —no entraba en su cabeza la imponente y fuerte figura de Sirius Black devastada por la muerte de su hermano. Tan similar a él y a la vez tan diferente. Dorcas hizo un ademán para deshacerse de los malos pensamientos y regresó a la carga, tomando con fuerza sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Alice tragó saliva y se llevó toda su energía intentar recomponer sus trocitos rotos en una sonrisa.

—Hace una semana.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

Fatal. Pero no lo dijo, por supuesto. Se tomó un momento para reflexionar y atajar los resabios de temblor antes de responder.

—Rara —reevaluó su actitud de los últimos días y agregó. —Emocional.

Su amiga sonrió, burlona.

—Sí, ya lo noté —le parecía innecesario sacar a colación la discusión que habían tenido por las hormonas alteradas de Alice. —¿Se lo dijiste a Frank?

Su interlocutora tragó saliva e intentó por enésima vez alejar los turbios pensamientos que la acechaban desde la tarde anterior. Con un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza se sacudió la imagen de su rostro contraído, con el flequillo demasiado largo cayéndole sobre los ojos pardos.

—Sí —contestó, titubeante. —Por eso me propuso casamiento.

—¿Y entonces cuál es el gran problema? —preguntó Dorcas, sin entender. —Al, formarán una familia hermosa.

La sensación de la lluvia helada de la noche anterior, que no había logrado quitar de su piel a pesar de haberse secado y alejado todo lo posible de Londres la hizo estremecerse.

—No es tan fácil…

Pero Dorcas no parecía de acuerdo.

—Tú lo estás poniendo difícil —la acusó, seria. —Dile que sí al bueno de Frank, cásense, y háganme la tía más feliz del mundo.

Alice, por primera vez desde que había descubierto su estado, se imaginó a sí misma con un bebé en brazos, un bebé de cabello tan negro como el suyo y el de Frank, que la tomaba dulcemente por la cintura y le besaba la coronilla como solía hacer, y a Dorcas chillando de emoción ante la escena.

Se mordió el labio cuando en su imaginación, el cabello del bebé cambiaba a un rubio oscuro, pero lo descartó de inmediato, obligándose a dejar de pensar lo que jamás hubiese sido.

—Gracias Dor —dijo en cambio, sinceramente. —Gracias —era la única que podía devolverla a la tierra, a lo que sí estaba destinado a ser. Tragó saliva al volver a ver de golpe la escena de la tarde anterior. —Oye, con respecto a lo de ayer…

Dorcas bufó y la calló con un solo gesto.

—Todo olvidado. Concentrémonos en esto —y depositó su palma abierta en el vientre aún demasiado plano de Alice, sonriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Y Alice, finalmente, se pudo sentir en paz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Diciembre de 1979**

Marlenne había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba encerrada. Con el grifo castigándole la espalda, se dejaba casi arrullar por el sonido del agua al caer, correr, deslizarse por toda su piel con saña para luego huir por el desaguadero. El cabello pesado había estirado sus rizos que ahora se pegaban lacios contra el cuerpo, rozándole las caderas, a su vez que el espeso flequillo se había convertido en ríos castaños que serpenteaban por su cara, más allá de su nariz.

Marlenne había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí encerrada, sí, pero sabía que tendría que salir porque Marilyn debería estar al caer. Sin embargo, no conseguía que su cuerpo generara respuesta alguna, seguía allí, bajo la ducha, con la cabeza agachada esperando dejar de sentirse sucia, dejar de sentirse miserable. El agua siempre había tenido cierto efecto purificador en ella, pero nada parecía funcionar esa vez.

Después del penoso momento que había vivido en la casa de Dorcas, se había vuelto en un tris a Manchester, y no había vuelto a asomar la nariz. Necesitaba estar a solas. Había dejado solo a Benji en la ronda que le tocaba en el Ministerio, y el muchacho, que era un sol, le había enviado una lechuza instándola a descansar y reponerse.

Sólo Lily sabía que no estaba enferma. O no del todo.

Salió finalmente de la ducha, chorreando agua por todo el linóleo blanco del baño. Se topó con su reflejo desnudo casi sin querer, y no pudo más que examinar lo demacrada que se veía: había perdido peso, lo sabía. Sus caderas ya no acentuaban tanto su corta figura, y sin todo el cabello flotando sobre su rostro, los ojos castaños parecían mucho más pequeños, y las ojeras, más pronunciadas.

Se preguntó con ironía que diría Sirius al verla así, teniendo ahora a su lado a una mujer tan extraordinariamente hermosa como Dorcas. No se dejó engañar y volteó a buscar la toalla para secarse con rapidez.

No era estúpida. Lo suyo con Sirius nunca había sido solo una atracción física, y lo sabía.

Salió con el ánimo por el piso, como le sucedía últimamente, como si una mano gigante tirara de ella hacia abajo, aplastándola, asfixiándola.

Se vistió aprisa, todavía con la piel húmeda. Por la ventana de su cuarto se podían ver tímidos copos de nieve cayendo sobre el jardín de atrás, presagiando la tormenta. Se estaba frotando el cabello para que dejara de gotear sobre su edredón, practicando su mejor cara, cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe y entró Marilyn, aún con el baúl de Hogwarts en la mano.

La niña dio un gritito de alegría y se echó encima de su hermana, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Te extrañé muchísimo! —exclamó Marilyn, abrazándola con fuerza.

—También yo —le susurró Marlenne contra el oído. —Déjame verte, estás enorme —le pidió, apartándola y observándola con las manos en sus hombros. Y era verdad. Aunque ella estaba sentada en la cama, podía adivinar que la niña estaba al menos tan alta como ella, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y esa chispa en los ojos que solo Hogwarts podía dar. — Estás preciosa.

Marilyn sonrió, y a Marlenne le pareció que todo el peso que arrastraba consigo desde hacía tanto se aligeraba, aunque fuese solo un poquito.

—Vamos, te ayudaré con eso —le ofreció, poniéndose de pie y tomando el baúl.

—Vale.

Marlenne arrastró el equipaje fuera de su habitación, hacia el cuarto contiguo.

—Mamá me dejó en la puerta —explicaba la niña, mientras tanto. —Me prometió que volvería para la cena.

Marlenne se permitió dudar la afirmación, pero no dijo nada.

—Hogwarts es maravilloso —sentenció Marilyn, entusiasmada, quitándose las capas de abrigo. —En serio. Con Donny aprendimos a entrar a las cocinas, ¿sabes? Es increíble. Además, ya sé cómo desarmar a alguien. Donny lo consiguió primero, pero le insistí para que me ayudara, practicamos mucho en la sala común. Donny es un estudiante excelente, ya se lo he dicho, debería haber sido Ravenclaw —Marlenne escuchaba a su hermana gesticular, intentando reducir los tres meses de separación en varias oraciones atropelladas. —Paso bastante tiempo estudiando también yo. Tengo algunos problemas con Transformaciones, Donny y las chicas se burlaron de mí porque una vez convertí sin querer el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall en un bonete horroroso —la niña se sonrojó y tomó aire para mirar a Marlenne. —Tengo muchas cosas para contarte —dijo, casi disculpándose. —¿Y tú cómo has estado?

Marlenne estiró sus labios, concentrándose sólo en el bálsamo que suponía volver a ver a Marilyn.

—Muy bien, claro.

Marilyn torció el gesto, intentando leerla.

—¿En serio?

 _Ni te imaginas_.

—Claro. ¿Quieres bajar a comer algo?

No tenía intención de que su hermana sondeara en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, vamos —Marilyn volvió a sonreír como le gustaba a Marlenne, con radiante inocencia, y se adelantó.

—¿Cenarás con nosotros en Navidad?

—No, cariño, lo siento —se disculpó Marlenne, sinceramente. Lily le había permitido estar a su aire, pero hacía unos días le había mandado una lechuza amenazándola con que los mortífagos parecerían un juego de niños en comparación con lo que le esperaba si no asistía a la reunión de Navidad que estaba preparando. —Lily me ha invitado a su casa, con otros ex compañeros del colegio.

—Ah —la niña parecía desilusionada, pero se repuso enseguida. —¿Pero estarás en la mañana para abrir los regalos?

Marlenne no reprimió el abrazo que le cosquilleó en los dedos al escuchar a su hermana.

—Por supuesto.

Porque Marilyn era su oasis de paz. Su hogar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Diciembre de 1979**

Lily pasaba distraída las páginas de El Profeta, sentada junto a la chimenea de su casa del valle de Godric, mirando por encima del periódico a James y a Sirius intentando sin mucho interés decorar el enorme abeto que habían apostado en la esquina del salón.

Lily se sentía relajada, como hacía tiempo no le sucedía. Después del momento de tensión que les había hecho pasar Sirius, la pelirroja se había encargado personalmente de seguirlo a sol y a sombra, para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. Le sorprendía convencerse día a día de que Sirius se encontraba como siempre. Normal. No había nada en sus gestos o en sus comentarios habituales que demostrara algún tipo de sentimiento oscuro por la muerte de su hermano.

Pero no por nada Lily lo tenía bajo constante vigilancia. Había llegado a conocer a los amigos de James casi tanto como a él mismo —con la excepción de Remus, con quien ya mantenía una relación desde antes—, y Lily sabía perfectamente que Sirius jamás era lo que aparentaba.

Había conseguido que James aceptara tener una pequeña fiesta de Navidad de la Orden en su casa, y la pelirroja se había aferrado de esa idea para mantener a Sirius ocupado y lejos del peligro. Y de paso, también mantenerlo distanciado de su casa.

Remus estaba más taciturno y sombrío que nunca, se dejaba ver poco y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si había comenzado la misión que Dumbledore le había propuesto. Lily estaba preocupada, y era consciente que el ánimo decaído del licántropo no hacía buenas migas con un Sirius todavía susceptible. Lo habían dejado en paz, siguiendo la opinión de Peter, y Lily se había encargado de que Sirius prácticamente viviese en el valle de Godric, al menos de momento.

Lily tampoco había tenido noticias de Marlenne. No había vuelto a verla, la conocía demasiado como para no ver que se había atrincherado en Manchester y esperaba que nadie la fuese a buscar. Lily esperaba que un tiempo con su hermana ayudara su mente atormentada.

Y a pesar de todos los problemas, de todas las preocupaciones —habían atacado a Caradoc hacía dos noches, los mortífagos no se lo habían cargado de milagro—, Lily se sentía bien. Relajada. Como si tuviese un talismán que repelía las noticias funestas, los quebraderos de cabeza. Suponía que era el ambiente navideño, la ansiedad que tenía de pasar un momento agradable, por una vez.

Sonrió, dejando finalmente a un lado El Profeta prácticamente sin leer, y se levantó con los brazos en las caderas dispuesta a dar unos buenos gritos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué están tardando tanto en decorar un simple árbol? —preguntó, resignándose a lo evidente.

James, que había estado con las cabezas juntas cuchicheando con su amigo, se envaró de inmediato, componiendo su sonrisa más cautivadora, procurando tapar con su cuerpo la máxima cantidad de abeto posible.

Sirius esbozó una mueca burlona, paladeando ya el espectáculo.

—No estábamos haciendo nada, de veras.

Craso error. Sirius se rio bajito, cruzándose de brazos, y Lily, demasiado acostumbrada a lidiar con ese par, apartó a James de un manotazo para ver qué demonios le habían hecho a su pobre árbol.

Sirius comenzó a reírse más fuerte cuando el rostro de la pelirroja empezó a colorearse, furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios han hecho?

—De verdad eres una mala influencia James —se carcajeó Sirius con sorna. —Antes no decía tantos tacos.

—Cierra el pico, Black, y explíquenme esto.

—Pues yo creo que se explica solo.

Sirius la miraba con la desfachatez de siempre, mientras James se esforzaba por salir al campo armado con su sonrisa más encantadora. Lily miraba el árbol con el ceño fruncidísimo y los brazos en jarras: las hermosas guirnaldas plateadas que había conseguido luego de una larga y tediosa tarde en el Londres _muggle_ se retorcían y se unían una y otra vez formando las palabras _«_ _Slytherin, cómeme esta_ _»_.

—Vamos, Lily, no te enojes —tanteó James, extendiendo los brazos en un esbozo de abrazo que su esposa esquivó con maestría.

—¿Qué no me enoje? —chilló la pelirroja, elevando la voz unas octavas. —Arruinaron el árbol que tanto me costó conseguir. A saber qué clase de ridículo hechizo le han puesto, no llegaré a solucionarlo antes de Navidad y…

Sirius había empezado a reírse con ganas, a pesar de la señal de alarma que le había mandado su amigo, Lily se veía enfurruñada como una niña. Hasta había pateado el piso, vamos.

—Lily no te pongas así, fue una tontería —intentó James de nuevo, asombrado del arranque de su esposa y algo culpable. —Enseguida lo arreglamos.

Sirius seguía riéndose, ajeno al peligro.

—Son unos críos —declaró Lily, apretando los labios en una línea. De pronto, toda la paz que había sentido hasta hacía unos minutos se había esfumado, dejando un hueco perfecto para un cabreo monumental.

James, desesperado, se pasó una mano por el pelo de forma inconsciente, y con la mirada fulminante que le echó Lily, Sirius decidió intervenir.

—Vamos pelirroja. No es para tanto. No pensé que sería tu día _sensible_.

James consideró seriamente tomar él mismo las guirnaldas para ahorcarle, antes de que la misma Lily lo hiciese, pero cuando se encogió para recibir el grito furioso de la mujer, nada sucedió.

Lily se había quedado de piedra, con la palabra en la boca y los ojos abiertos hacia el vacío.

—¿Lily?

—Merlín santísimo.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una genuina mirada de preocupación, sopesando la verdadera posibilidad de que Lily finalmente se hubiese chalado, a la par que ella salía pitando hacia su habitación para regresar dos segundos más tarde bien vestida, con la varita entre los dientes, tomando a la carrera el grueso abrigo colgado en el perchero de la entrada.

—Vuelvo enseguida —soltó de corrido cuando se quitó la varita de la boca y se la guardó en el bolsillo, encasquetándose el gorro y la bufanda a toda prisa, para que le cubriese la cara y no fuese reconocida fácilmente.

—No olvides el cabello —atinó a decir James antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera tras la puerta de entrada, no sin antes tomar con maestría su pelo en un rodete y ocultarlo bajo el gorro.

James se quedó como un idiota parado junto al abeto que seguía rezando _«_ _Slytherin, cómeme esta_ _»_ intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto con Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo como toda explicación.

—Mujeres.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Diciembre de 1979**

Por supuesto que no habían tardado nada en dejar el decorado navideño a medio hacer y tumbarse en los sillones del salón, calentitos junto a la chimenea con una cerveza de manteca cada uno y escuchando la radio mágica de fondo. James se había tomado la molestia de deshacer el hechizo y ahora el abeto lucía como un árbol navideño normal, con pequeñas estrellas revoloteando entre las ramas jugando a reflejar la luz. No quería que Lily se enojase aún más.

Se había preocupado al principio, porque con los tiempos que corrían, procuraban avisar a todo momento en qué lugar de Gran Bretaña se encontraban. Sin embargo, Sirius se ocupó de distraerlo, y de desestimar el arranque de la pelirroja como alguna tontería que resolvería pronto. Ya regresaría.

Y en efecto, Lily regresó al cabo de una hora, abriendo con cuidado, y dejando con parsimonia todo el abrigo húmedo de nieve colgado en la entrada.

Se acercó a ellos blanca como la cal, con un sobre en las manos que aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

James se acomodó correctamente en el sillón, de golpe serio y preocupado.

—Lily, ¿estás bien? —dio un salto al ver que su esposa no respondía y se acercó a ella aprisa. —¿te ocurrió algo? Te ves fatal.

Sirius dejó la botella vacía en el suelo.

—¿Te siguieron?

La pelirroja negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de hablar. James la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y la guió hasta donde había estado sentado hacía unos segundos. Lily no soltó el sobre.

—Lily, por Merlín, di algo.

El abrazo protector de James le dio un poco de impulso, se aclaró la garganta. Nunca en casi veinte años se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando besó a James por primera vez. Tenía algo denso apretando los bordes de su garganta y su estómago parecía muy entretenido bailando por todo su vientre.

Oh, Merlín, su _vientre_.

—Fui a San Mungo.

Por supuesto que eso no aclaraba nada: Sirius elevó las cejas y James, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima, se revolvió nervioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te vieron? —soltó a borbotones, desesperándose a cada pregunta y tanteando todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna anormalidad. Lily inspiró y frenó de golpe las preguntas, arrugando el sobre que tenía en las manos.

—Fui a San Mungo porque tengo una falta de casi tres meses.

Las cejas de Sirius desaparecieron por encima de la línea de su cabello, y James frenó el tanteo frenético para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

Lily se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, no estaba muy segura por qué. De pronto, su estómago bailarín había desaparecido.

—Aquí están los resultados —explicó con nerviosismo, extendiéndole a su esposo el sobre sudado. —Yo… no me atreví a verlo sola.

James se demoró un momento antes de tomar el sobre, como si estuviese digiriendo lo que oía. Miró alternativamente el sobre y a su mujer y luego tragó en seco.

—Yo… —balbuceó, revolviéndose el pelo. —Yo…

Lily se mordió el labio y James le dio la mano que tenía libre para apretarlo con fuerza.

—Sirius, ábrelo tú.

La pareja miró a Sirius que estaba en frente, atónito y un poco fuera de lugar. Aceptó con una mueca el papel maldito.

—¿Yo?

Lily asintió frenéticamente, sin articular, envolviendo firmemente las manos de James entre las suyas.

Por supuesto, Sirius. Lily ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de hablar con su esposo a solas, porque Sirius era tan parte de ellos como ellos mismos. Era el mejor amigo de James, su otra mitad, su _hermano_.

Y así también lo sentía Lily.

—Vale —aceptó él, nervioso, rompiendo con torpeza la solapa. Un espectáculo para ver, Sirius presa de los nervios. Lily contuvo la respiración y pudo sentir el repentino latido furioso que había asaltado la piel de James.

Sirius sacó el papel y lo leyó, estirando una de esas sonrisas genuinas, desarmadas de cinismo y prepotencia. Una sonrisa verdadera.

—Pues espero que tenga suerte y salga como tú, Lily. Voy a ser tío.

Y Lily comprendió al fin que el talismán que llevaba dentro no era la Navidad, ni nada por el estilo. Era algo pequeñito que había empezado a crecer muy dentro de ella y comenzaba a irradiar una luz tan potente que nada podía salir mal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Pues yo estoy casi flotando de alegría, si pudiesen verme. Estoy formalmente de vacaciones y todo se ve maravilloso._

 _Incluso este capítulo. ¿Han visto cómo consigo enredarme y traer siempre capítulos más y más largos? Y este se suponía que terminaba con la esperada reunión navideña de Lily, pero ya ven, iba a quedar kilométrico. Así que habrá que esperar._

 _¿Qué opinan? Ya tenemos el pedido de un Neville y un Harry para Julio, qué emoción. Me costó muchísimo armar la escena de Sirius, la verdad, no termino de quedar conforme con ella, pero bueno. Ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas, creo que podría recitarla a la carrerilla. Quiero que me cuenten que tal la línea de Alice, que está llegando a su parte más polémica._

 _En fin, ya que desde hoy estoy libre como el sol, quizá pueda traerles más de un capítulo antes de que termine el año. Espero que las musas sigan por aquí, que ya tengo bastante avanzado el próximo capítulo._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han puesto en_ Fav _y en_ Alerts, _y a los que no, ¡anímense y dejen un review!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	9. IX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **IX**

 _«I heard you say you **needed** me_

 _Now what's the problem? I can't see.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Agosto de 1977**

Habían quedado con Frank y Benji, porque con el ajetreo de la mudanza de Dorcas, apenas habían pensado en que se les estaba viniendo encima Septiembre, y con él, la Academia de Aurores con todo lo que ello significaba.

Alice había recibido la lechuza de Frank con una mezcla amarga de felicidad y culpa, invitándola a pasar unos días en su casa junto a Dorcas y Benji.

Se sentía fatal.

Se había escabullido hacia el mediodía del apartamento de Dorcas y había tomado el primer tren a Oxford para huir de la mirada suspicaz de su amiga, y para intentar dejar atrás la autocompasión por su estupidez.

Se había acostado con un completo desconocido, vale.

No recordaba nada, perfecto.

Y se sentía la peor mierda por ello. Y eso no estaba nada bien.

No era la primera vez que se había acostado con alguien. De hecho, sus encuentros sexuales habían tenido, hasta el momento, cierto patrón en común: Alice terminaba sucumbiendo a un coqueteo de una noche, con chicos con los que raramente había hablado, y con los que no volvía a cruzar palabra jamás. Moría de vergüenza.

Dorcas insistía en que era lo más normal del mundo tener una vida sexual activa a su edad, pero Alice, en la oscuridad de su cama, donde no se sentía juzgada por nadie, se odiaba por caer en el juego y ser la _chica de una noche_. No quería serlo. Y sin embargo, con algunas cervezas de más, se volvía a ver a sí misma, con gestos torpes, yendo sin remedio a una cama desconocida para despertar con el pecho estallándole de culpa y la cabeza abrumada de vergüenza.

Aquella noche había sido diferente. Había sido peor.

Alice, camino a Londres, se preguntaba a sí misma cuál había sido el error tan grande que había cometido en la vida para que se le retribuyese de esa manera, como si la tensa situación en su casa y la extraña relación que intentaba manejar con Frank no fuese suficiente.

No, ahora tenía que incluir el remordimiento por haberse acostado con un desconocido a la lista de problemas que sólo a ella le importaban.

Y en algo más de una semana comenzaría su entrenamiento. El destino se burlaba de ella.

Dorcas la aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y siguiendo los segundos con su pie derecho, apostada en el umbral de su recién estrenado apartamento.

—Lo siento, lo siento —masculló de mal humor, acomodándose la correa de la mochila sobre su hombro y colocándose tras la oreja el corto cabello que le caía por fuera del listón. —Perdí el primer tren.

Su amiga la evaluó y consideró que la mala leche que se traía su amiga era suficiente castigo por haberla hecho esperar. Tras echar un vistazo rápido al pasillo, sacó la varita y encogió sus bolsos, metiéndoselos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Vamos.

Dorcas bajó casi saltando las escaleras, seguida de una Alice taciturna y sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Frank te dijo un lugar seguro para aparecerse? —le preguntó Dorcas, luego de deambular unas pocas cuadras. Miró a ambos lados y se deslizó cerca de un basurero, donde los adolescentes del lugar solían juntarse a beber a escondidas. Siempre utilizaban ese sitio para marcharse sin llamar la atención de algún _muggle_ curioso.

—Si, cuando le confirmé que iríamos me respondió que vivía en un pueblo con muchos magos, usan una plazoleta hechizada para aparecerse.

—¿Un pueblo de magos? —inquirió Dorcas a su distraída amiga, que miraba sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

—Si, el Valle de Godric, o algo así, al oeste.

—¡¿Frank vive en el Valle de Godric?!

—¡Baja la voz! —la reprendió Alice, obligándola a hundirse entre las sombras. A su lado, la basura de varios días apestaba cubierta de moscas. —¿Qué más da donde viva? Nos esperan a las doce —miró su reloj. —En un minuto.

Dorcas rodó los ojos y se tomaron del brazo. Alice se sintió un poco estúpida, en un callejón hediondo y enlazada a su amiga, esperando. Pero nadie las vio, y al cabo de unos segundos, se aparecieron en el medio de una pequeña plaza gris, cubierta de niebla.

—Vaya, aquí sí que no saben lo que es verano —comentó Dorcas escudriñando su alrededor y soltándose de Alice. La gente pasaba por las calles sin mirarlas, como si el cuadrado de verde donde se encontraban no existiera para ellos. Alice la ignoró y le hizo un gesto para que le tendiera sus bolsos.

Dorcas entornó los ojos y miró de frente a su amiga.

—¿Tu estás bien? —preguntó con sospecha. —Estás rara —Alice se sintió palidecer, pero antes de que consiguiera inventar alguna excusa, Dorcas abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. —¡Estás nerviosa porque iremos a la casa de Frank! —exclamó, con cara de haberlo entendido todo. Alice sintió un nuevo peso cayéndole sobre la cabeza, hundiéndola más y más.

No se había detenido a pensar ni un momento que, en efecto, había sido invitada a la casa de Frank. No sólo sería la primera vez que lo vería desde hacia un buen tiempo, sino que estaría en su casa. Su casa.

—Vamos, no seas tonta —siguió Dorcas, ajena a las reflexiones de la joven. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la apretó en una llave cariñosa. —No es tan grave. Si quisiera acostarse contigo no me habría invitado a mí también.

—¡Dorcas! —la amonestó la aludida, sacudiéndose su agarre, repentinamente acalorada y furiosa.

Entre el cúmulo de pensamientos y su amiga, no lograría sobrevivir.

—Chicas —dijo una voz suave. Las dos voltearon sorprendidas, para ver a un joven rubio llegando desde el único árbol de la plaza. Las miraba con sus cristalinos ojos azules y amague de sonrisa en el rostro.

Dorcas, que se estaba riendo sin disimulo, se frenó y cambió el gesto rápidamente.

—Ah, eres tú.

—También me alegro de verte, Dorcas —Benji llegó hasta ellas con tranquilidad. A pesar de la niebla, Alice comprobó que solo ellos tres se hallaban en la plaza. No esperaba enfrentarse a esos dos tan rápido.

—Pues yo no —le espetó la aludida, alejándose lo suficiente para poner cierta distancia entre ellos. —¿Dónde está Frank?

—Me pidió que las recogiera, tuvo que acompañar de improviso a Augusta al Ministerio, pero ya debe estar de regreso.

—Bien. ¿Piensas decirnos dónde ir? —Dorcas no estaba siendo amable, pero Alice no pudo hacer o decir nada antes de alejarse de la plazoleta e iniciar el camino. Su amiga iba delante, erguida y resoplando —posiblemente tampoco esperaba encontrarse con Benji tan pronto— y detrás, Alice y el muchacho.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice, sin mirarlo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado —Benji sonrió apenas y se encogió de hombros. —Debo confesar que no me sorprende. Había estado muy civilizada las últimas semanas en Hogwarts.

Alice suspiró y Benji le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con afecto.

La joven se quedó en silencio, intentando absorber la tranquilidad que emanaba su amigo y buscando por todos los medios no pensar en nada. —¡Dorcas, a tu derecha!

La aludida le dirigió una mirada mordaz por encima del hombro y dobló en la esquina, sin esperarlos. Ya estaba a mitad de la cuadra cuando Benji le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Dorcas, abriendo mucho los ojos. Olvidó por esa vez poner el tono mala leche que solo le dirigía al joven.

Benji y Alice se reunieron con ella al frente de una hermosa mansión, con un gran jardín al frente. El rubio sonrió ante la estupefacción de las chicas y abrió la verja plateada.

—Adelante —les indicó con una mano, haciéndose el galante. Ellas pasaron, mirando hacia todos lados. Alice estaba sorprendida. Su familia había perdido todo el prestigio mágico con la huida de su padre, por más que fuesen sangre pura. Vivían muy bien con su madre, con comodidades pero no excesivo lujo. La familia de Dorcas era mestiza, rica, pero Alice no conocía su antiguo hogar. A juzgar por su expresión, tampoco ella había visto nunca una mansión tan sobria como aquella.

Tanto lujo borró de un plumazo los problemas que tenía con su conciencia y se concentró solamente en que, en efecto, estaba en casa de Frank.

 _De Frank_.

Su estómago pareció huir de su cuerpo.

Entraron casi con vergüenza, seguidas de Benji y su sonrisa comprensiva.

—¡Pedazo de casa se echó Longbottom! —exclamó Dorcas, sin poder contenerse en el vestíbulo. —¿Cómo no nos dijo lo condenadamente rico que era?

—Bueno, ya lo conocen. Es Frank —le respondió Benji, encogiéndose de hombros. Dorcas recordó que estaba allí y frunció la nariz. —Pasen por aquí, les mostraré sus habitaciones.

El muchacho atravesó el vestíbulo hacia un amplio y lujoso comedor, con una escalera aterciopelada que conducía a la segunda planta.

Las chicas lo siguieron, Dorcas no podía dejar de gesticular.

—Increíble. ¿Viste esa alfombra? ¿Y los cuadros? ¿Y el sofá? ¡Mi apartamento entero cabe en ese vestíbulo!

Alice le dio la razón en silencio y, con la curiosidad, su estómago al fin se calmó y regresó a su sitio.

El segundo piso se abría en dos pasillos. Benji tomó el de la izquierda, donde había cinco puertas de roble idénticas. Él abrió un poco la primera puerta.

—Aquí duerme Frank —Alice se moría por curiosear la habitación de Frank, pero Benji cerró enseguida. Al lado de esa puerta, señaló la otra. —Ahí está la mía. Y esas dos— hizo un gesto para abarcar las puertas opuestas a sus habitaciones. —Son las suyas. Acomoden lo que quieran.

—Qué servicio —le dijo Dorcas, sonriendo irónica antes de entrar en la estancia.

La habitación era hermosa. La cama con dosel tenía un cobertor claro, las cortinas estaban descorridas, daban al jardín. Una mesita de roble a la derecha, con mullidos almohadones para sentarse y un escritorio amplio con cajones debajo. Alice recorrió todo con la mirada, pero Dorcas, imposible de parar, entró como un torbellino y comenzó a toquetear hasta el último rincón. Sonriendo, Alice le echó un vistazo a su habitación, al lado, muy similar a la que Dorcas registraba de pies a cabeza. Cuando regresó, se encontró con Benji apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, observaba como la joven iba de aquí para allá dando saltitos y chillando como una niña.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? —le dijo en voz baja, sin despegar los ojos de Dorcas. Alice iba a contestar, pero luego recordó lo mal que ellos se llevaban desde hacía demasiado y cerró la boca.

—¿Benji? —llamó una voz, acompañada de pasos por la escalera. El aludido apartó la vista y miró a Alice, a quién el corazón de pronto le había empezado a bombear como loco.

—¡Frank! —exclamó entonces, sin contener su alegría. Sin reflexionar demasiado, salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando atrás toda la mierda que había estado cavilando y se chocó con él justo al pie de las escaleras. Se abrazaron tanto que los pies de Alice se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo, pero de eso solo se dieron cuenta Benji y Dorcas —que había dejado la habitación al escuchar el grito de su amiga—, parados al fondo del pasillo.

Alice supo que podría soportar lo que fuera si Frank la abrazaba así. Incluso su culpa exacerbada, incluso la presión invisible de su madre, incluso dos días conviviendo con sus amigos queriéndose freír a hechizos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Agosto de 1977**

—Apuesto a que no esperabas lo de la cierva.

Estaban tumbados de cara al cielo raso del elegante salón de la mansión Potter, esperando con flojera que el resto apareciera por red flú.

Era la última reunión que había convocado Hestia antes de regresar a Hogwarts, con la esperanza de avanzar un poco más antes de retomar las clases.

—Eso no significa nada —apuntó James con el brazo cruzado sobre el rostro, tapándole los ojos.

Sirius resopló una risa por la nariz.

—Yo creo que cualquiera podría aventurar que es el destino y todas esas chorradas.

James no apartó el brazo para responder.

—Es irónico —expresó con cansancio, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo. —Por más que lo intente, por más que decida no volver a pensar en ella, sigue apareciendo constantemente.

—Agradécele a Dumbledore por ello —respondió Sirius con sorna.

James sonrió, aunque más bien parecía una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Da igual, aunque no la hubiese visto en todo el verano… —retiró con lentitud el brazo del rostro y se frotó la cara antes de colocarse los lentes que había dejado tirados en el suelo. —No puedo odiarla, por más que quiera —confesó en voz baja, de cara al techo.

—A mí se me hace bastante fácil eh… —replicó Sirius, incorporándose con pereza sobre el sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesa. —Es una sabelotodo insoportable, aburrida y cree ser superior a nosotros, los pobres humanos —James se rió un poco. —Para todo eso ya tenemos a Remus, que sí nos cae bien.

—No mientas, te he visto —replicó su amigo con una sonrisa, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo. —No crees en serio que sea tan insoportable.

Sirius rodó los ojos y extendió los brazos a ambos lados del sillón, en su típica pose de rey del universo.

—Puede ser —convino, resignado. —Sigue siendo una tocapelotas de las mejores. Y siempre se trae al Inferi como mascota.

James ahí sí se rió con ganas de la referencia antes de preguntar.

—¿Y ahora qué tienes contra McKinnon? —James no la encontraba molesta, al contrario. Era como la sombra de Lily. Totalmente inofensiva. Y tenía reflejos.

Sirius hizo una mueca desagradable.

—Nada. No me gusta la gente que no dice lo que piensa.

—Yo creo que es inofensiva —sentenció James cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca a forma de almohada, con los pies sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. —Aunque no sé qué le vio Dumbledore, no parece tener ningún talento mágico en especial.

—Es porque está loca, te lo digo yo —resopló Sirius. —Igual puede estar por freírnos a _Crucios_ y tiene la misma cara.

James no pudo atajar la carcajada.

—Es verdad.

Un ramalazo de fuego verde los interrumpió y un muchacho bajito salió resollando a causa del hollín. Sirius se levantó de un salto con su mejor sonrisa embaucadora.

—¡Pete! —lo saludó acercándose a él. —Al fin llegó el hombre —le hizo una llave en el cuello y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo hasta donde seguía tumbado James. —Cuéntanos todo.

Peter, mosqueado, agitó los brazos para sacárselo de encima.

—Quítate Sirius. ¿De qué hablas?

El aludido parecía mortalmente ofendido

—¡De tu cita con Smith, por supuesto! No le negaras los detalles a tus mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

—Déjalo en paz Sirius. No tienes por qué contar nada —intervino Remus con tranquilidad, saliendo de la chimenea y quitándose el polvo de los hombros. Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Eres un amargado —dijo, antes de volverse hacia su amigo que intentaba por todos los medios no volverse tan rojo como un estandarte Gryffindor. —Pete, al contrario de ti, es una persona normal que disfruta cuando tiene cerca unas buenas tetas… Y se lo cuenta a sus amigos.

El aludido le dio la espalda, sentándose en el sillón de James que apartó los pies para dejarle espacio e intentó hundirse en él.

—En serio, Sirius —volvió a intervenir Remus con cansancio. —Cómo puedes ser tan desagradable.

James se rió de la situación, al ver como su amigo se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado.

—Y tú tan presuntuoso —Remus rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Sirius volvió a la carga, haciéndose lugar entre Peter y James, buscando cotilleo. —Anda, cuéntanos.

—Déjame en paz, Sirius —replicó el aludido, deseando sonar más firme.

—Pero si yo sé que mueres por contarnos hasta donde llegaste con…

Un nuevo estallido de luces verdes interrumpió el atosigamiento de Sirius, y una cabellera pelirroja se materializó en pocos segundos frente a ellos. James, que seguía parcialmente echado sobre el sillón, se envaró de un salto bastante cómico, y se acomodó los anteojos mientras la muchacha se acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hasta donde llegaron con qué? —preguntó la recién llegada con cautela, mirando muy mal a Sirius. James se sintió de nuevo en cuarto año, con los gritos indignados de Lily persiguiéndolo ante la menos sospecha y sonrió.

—Aquí no eres prefecta, Evans, así que no te metas donde no te llaman —contestó Sirius altanero, volteando para ignorarla y concentrarse en Peter. Éste lanzó una última mirada de súplica hacia James, que no le prestó atención pues se había quedado colgado de la figura de Lily, quien tras un suspiro de resignación se había acercado a saludar a Remus.

Una última ráfaga desde la chimenea hizo aparecer a Marlenne, tan despeinada como de costumbre, que se apresuró a ubicarse cerca de su amiga, sin saludar a nadie.

—Vaya modales —murmuró Peter, buscando con desesperación que la atención de Sirius se pusiera en otro lado. Funcionó.

—¿Ya recuperaste tu color natural, McKinnon? —ladró Sirius desde su sitio. Marlenne ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, por lo que el muchacho prosiguió. —Ah, no, claro, ese es tu color natural de Inferi. El otro día hiciste preocupar a Remus sin sentido, entonces, ¿no crees? —la chica siguió sin prestarle atención, pero Sirius observó con satisfacción como su cuerpo se iba tensando más y más. Paladeó el golpe de gracia. —¿Qué clase de boggart era ese, en todo caso?

Sirius no lo vio venir. De pronto, tenía la varita de Marlenne clavada bajo el mentón, con los ojos de la muchacha a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Podía verlos, de hecho, algo normalmente difícil pues siempre había demasiado cabello encrespado cubriéndolos casi por completo.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, Black —masculló la chica entre dientes, obligando a Sirius a respirar su mismo aire. El joven mantuvo la expresión laxa, confiada, aunque estaba más que claro que lo había sorprendido.

Hestia entró por la puerta que daba a las cocinas, seguida de la enorme figura de Edgar, y Marlenne tardó menos de un parpadeo en alejarse y volver junto a Lily, que no había atinado a detenerla. Después de todo, Black se lo merecía.

La recién llegada dio dos palmadas enérgicas y los instó a reunirse a todos en la zona libre de muebles en la que practicaban siempre.

Mientras juntaba energías para levantarse, James acercó la cabeza a Sirius.

—Quizá ese es el poder especial que vio Dumbledore —le dijo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa burlona. —McKinnon y su capacidad de echársete encima y cerrarte la boca.

—Es una banshee —refunfuñó Sirius, mosqueado. —Está desquiciada —el punto debajo del mentón comenzaba a latirle, igual de furioso que él mismo. James se rió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de ir al encuentro de Hestia y los demás.

Sirius fue el último, mascullando con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno muchachos, esta es la última oportunidad que tienen de lucirse —comenzó Hestia con su sonrisa de siempre. Edgar, detrás suyo, se encargaba de aumentar el tamaño del baúl en el que transportaban al boggart que solían usar. —Quiero que hoy den lo mejor de sí.

Lily, todavía con la mente puesta en el sorpresivo arranque de su amiga, no prestaba demasiada atención, más concentrada en ver cómo Marlenne recuperaba su mueca de indiferencia ante el mundo. Se mordió el labio y volvió a pensar en todo lo que había estado reflexionando en su casa, encerrada en su habitación cada vez que Petunia y su horroroso esposo los visitaban.

¿Qué significaba el boggart de Marlenne? Lily siempre se había jactado de conocer al dedillo a sus amigas, en especial a Mary y a Marlenne. No sólo no comprendía la forma que había adoptado la criatura, sino que había terminado por poner en duda los propios cimientos de la amistad con la muchacha Ravenclaw. Lily no tenía idea de sus miedos, se había quedado pasmada ante la reacción de su amiga, y no podía creer la forma en la que Marlenne terminaba perdiendo los papeles con las pullas de Sirius.

Nada de todo eso tenía sentido.

Quizá, después de todo, ella no era tan buena conociendo a sus amigos.

Y Severus era la prueba más concreta de todas.

—Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

Lily salió de sus cavilaciones y enrojeció al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que había dicho Hestia. Sus compañeros empezaron a moverse y ella le envió una muda súplica a Marlenne.

—Ponte en fila, detrás mío. Practicaremos con el boggart y luego solos —explicó su amiga en voz baja, colocándose tras Remus. Lily asintió y se envaró al sentir tan cerca la presencia de James Potter colocándose a su espalda.

—Bien, Sirius, tú primero.

Y Hestia tiró del baúl, haciendo que el muchacho dejara su mueca enfurruñada y cambiara a una mueca despreocupada, como si aquel ejercicio fuese demasiado fácil para él.

Que de hecho lo era, porque Sirius conjuró su Patronus sin falla, instando a el enorme perro plateado a que le gruñera a Marlenne antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Hestia estaba encantada.

—Excelente, excelente. Vamos, ¡Remus!

El aludido dio un paso al frente, con su varita en alto.

A Lily, las tardes en Canterbury le agotaban más que la preparación para los exámenes, y eso era mucho decir.

Remus conjuró de forma correcta su lobo, aunque duró menos tiempo que el perro de Sirius. El muchacho se apartó y Marlenne movió un poco los hombros, quedando frente al baúl.

Ella, Peter y Potter eran los únicos que no habían conseguido dominar el hechizo. La joven ignoró la mueca a medio camino entre burla y desafío que le estaba dedicando Sirius a un costado y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, concentrada.

Esta vez no se humillaría.

El boggart salió por tercera vez de su sitio y se transformó enseguida en un dementor que se acercó con una exhalación horrorosa hacia Marlenne, firme en su puesto.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Los hilos de plata que salieron de su varita tardaron un momento en enredarse y adquirir forma, una criatura pequeña que dio un salto hacia el boggart antes de desaparecer.

—¡Muy bien Marlenne! —exclamó Hestia, eufórica, mientras Edgar se encargaba de encerrar al boggart nuevamente. —¡Fantástico!

—¿Un gato? —preguntó Sirius, fingiendo desilusión. —Creo que todos aquí estábamos esperando una banshee.

Marlenne, aliviada de haberlo conseguido, cuadró los hombros y pasó de él olímplicamente.

—Nadie te pidió opinión Sirius —replicó Lily, que no podía ignorarlo con tanta facilidad. —Además, era un gato montés, no un simple gato doméstico —aclaró, poniendo el tono que utilizaba para conseguir diez puntos para Gryffindor en la clase de Transformaciones. —Y se lleva fatal con los perros.

El aludido sonrió, aceptando el desafío implícito.

—Eso quisiera verlo.

—Vamos, vamos, no peleen —intervino Hestia, calmando los ánimos. —Lily, tu turno.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a Sirius en actitud infantil antes de enfrentarse al baúl.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

A nadie le sorprendió el elegante trote de la cierva de Lily, que aguantó algunos segundos más para luego fundirse en la nada. La muchacha suspiró. Aunque había conseguido formar el Patronus, seguía sintiéndose insegura a la hora de conjurarlo, como si pudiese trastabillar al último momento.

La respiración en la nuca de Potter no tenía nada — _nada_ — que ver con algún tipo especial de desconcentración.

Edgar, silencioso, volvió a reducir el boggart, para elevarse en toda su enorme estatura y sonreírle apenas a Hestia que parecía encantada. Lily intercambió una risita con Marlenne: Edgar y sus escasas muestras de humanidad habían ocupado parte de los pergaminos que se habían escrito en vacaciones, para mitigar un poco el tedio y la responsabilidad que habían asumido. Lily estaba segura que que aquel hombre gigantesco estaba perdido por su improvisada profesora.

—Vamos, James, tu puedes.

Lily, que había dado un paso al costado para permitirle el paso, se sintió más relajada al poder mirar a Potter de frente y no tener su presencia invisible a la espalda. Sin embargo, el muchacho sonrió —de esas que solía esgrimir para salirse con la suya— y se volvió hacia Peter, que había quedado al último.

—Tu primero, Pete. Seguro que el recuerdo de tu cita hará que lo logres.

El aludido se puso muy rojo y con los ojos clavados en la punta de sus zapatos, obedeció a su amigo, poniéndose en la línea de ataque, luego de una palmada de ánimo de James en su hombro.

Pero la cita no pareció ser suficiente, porque Peter sólo pudo crear volutas de humo plateado, casi etéreas, que quedaron suspendidas en el aire por pocos segundos.

—Maldición.— masculló el joven, todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista al suelo.

—Está bien, Peter, está mucho mejor —lo consoló Hestia, provocando en el muchacho una mueca contrariada antes de darle paso a James sin mirarlo.

Lily, que sin darse cuenta se había quedado colgada de los movimientos de Potter, fue la única en reparar el intercambio rápido de miradas que tuvo con Sirius antes de enfrentarse al boggart.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

El humo espeso e indefinido revoloteó unos momentos intentando armar una figura que nunca apareció.

—Ya ves Pete, no es tan sencillo como piensas —le dijo James en un aparte, apretándole el hombro.

Lily se mordió el labio para no opinar, muda de asombro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Agosto de 1977**

—Es increíble que no me hayas dicho que vivías en el Valle de Godric. ¿Sabías que aquí se forjó la primera snitch del mundo?

—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez?

Alice volteó agradecida hacia Benji, que le había dado una excusa para alejarse de la perorata de Quidditch en la que estaban enfrascados Dorcas y Frank.

Los cuatro se hallaban repantigados en los mullidos sillones de la sala, junto a la chimenea apagada. Alice se sentía como en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero sin su dorado y carmesí tan característico. Era igual de agradable.

Dejaron a los otros dos perdidos en su conversación y se acercaron a una mesita de cristal con un elegante ajedrez.

A Alice no se le daba bien el juego, pero mucho menos se le daba el Quidditch. Muchísimo menos, seguir las eternas charlas al respecto de Dorcas y Frank, que eran dos fanáticos irremediables. Comenzaron la partida sin muchas ganas, con la flojera de la tarde y las largas semanas separados.

—Entonces… —comenzó el joven, moviendo primero. —¿Qué han hecho estos días?

Alice movió un peón casi sin pensar, la barbilla descansaba sobre su puño. Los ojos de Benji la observaban con calidez.

—En realidad, nada. Pasé unos días en casa y la semana pasada ayudé a Dor con su mudanza.

—¿Finalmente se fue de su casa? —preguntó él, sin necesidad, bajando la vista al tablero. Tomó un alfil y lo movió.

—Sip. Es un piso pequeño, cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes sin hablar, concentrados en el tablero. Alice había decidido dejar de darle vueltas a la cuestión del sexo con el desconocido y disfrutaba la tarde con sus amigos. Benji derrotó su peón en un tris.

—Me alegro mucho por Dorcas —dijo él finalmente, luego de que la muchacha moviera un caballo suicida.

Alice asintió sin palabras y su mirada se deslizó de refilón hacia el perfil de Frank, más allá, despreocupado contra el sofá.

—¿Y cómo estás tú, Al? —la hizo regresar Benji, que movía su violenta torre directo al peón de la joven. No la miraba, pero Benji era de ese tipo de personas que no hacían esas preguntas por educación, en verdad les interesaba conocer una respuesta sincera, no cordial. A Alice le entraron ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y contarle la marea de retorcidos pensamientos que la embargaban, pero se mordió la lengua. Se tomó su tiempo en derrotar al fin la primera pieza de su amigo antes de responder con vaguedad.

—Bien, ya sabes… algo ansiosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo.

Benji levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos claros en la joven. Alice se forzó a sonreír y supo enseguida que no lo había distraído y que él sabía que ocultaba algo, pero no comentó nada. Las ganas de abrazarlo se intensificaron.

—¿Todavía no aprendiste a perder? —los interrumpió Frank, acercándose y arrastrando una silla hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona. La aludida bufó y logró quitar del tablero la tercera pieza de Benji. Él ya le había retirado diez.

—Tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra —comentó Dorcas con malicia, sentándose en el apoyabrazos de Alice. Ésta la apartó de un manotazo, y la joven se alejó riendo.

—Estábamos mejor sin su agradable presencia —refunfuñó Alice, viendo como era derrotado su último caballo.

—Eso no es verdad —la contradijo Dorcas, con una mirada cargada de doble sentido. Alice consideró la mejor forma de asesinarla sin usar su varita.

—Vamos, no peleen.

—Ella empezó.

—¡No es cierto!

—Alice…

—¡Me desconcentran!

—Da igual —intervino Benji por primera vez —De cualquier forma, eres malísima en ajedrez —y movió, logrando un jaque mate impecable. Alice suspiró y se echó para atrás, derrotada.

—Sal de ahí —la instó Dorcas, apartándola de un codazo en las costillas. —Déjame a mí.

Benji la observó impasible mientras colocaba las piezas de nuevo en su sitio. La sonrisa de Dorcas se amplió socarrona.

—¿Tienes miedo de perder? —lo pinchó, sin éxito.

— ¿Contra ti? No.

Alice y Frank intercambiaron una mirada a espaldas de los otros, que habían comenzado la partida.

—Intenten no volar mi casa en el proceso, ¿quieren? —les dijo Frank, rindiéndose de nuevo entre los almohadones del sofá. —Creo que mi madre le tiene cierto aprecio.

—No puedo asegurarte nada.

Y Dorcas movió un peón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Agosto de 1977**

Finalmente habían dejado a un lado tanto la práctica con el boggart como la práctica en solitario y Hestia, conforme con el resultado, se había despedido de todos ellos con un abrazo efusivo.

—Lo han hecho muy bien —les confesó, feliz, a todos. —Continúen avanzando en Hogwarts, ¿vale? —los miró con una sonrisa casi maternal antes de agregar. —Aprovechen este último año muchachos. Cuando salgan del castillo, las cosas ya no serán tan sencillas como juntarse en Canterbury a tomar el sol y agitar la varita —parecía un poco nostálgica, por lo que hasta Sirius respetó el consejo. —Espero verlos pronto. Ya conocerán al resto del equipo cuando terminen sus exámenes.

Edgar había inclinado la cabeza en señal de saludo y se había marchado detrás de Hestia, dejándolos solos en el salón con una extraña atmósfera a su alrededor.

James miró a Lily de reojo, luchando entre la parte de él que no deseaba que se marchase todavía y la que quería verla lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Remus decidió intervenir para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Quieren que prepare té?

—Claro, cariño —respondió Sirius con voz melosa, provocando la carcajada de Peter. —Y trae las masitas que horneaste esta mañana.

—Idiota —masculló el licántropo, aunque sonreía. Dirigió una rápida mirada a donde se encontraban Lily y Marlenne, buscando aprobación.

—Vale —aceptó la pelirroja con la boca pequeña, arrastrando a Marlenne consigo hasta el sillón de dos cuerpos más lejos de Black. La joven la miró como si hubiese perdido completamente el juicio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, atónita, muy bajito para que nadie la oyera.

—Lo siento —replicó Lily entre dientes. —Tengo algo que contarles.

Marlenne se quedó en una pieza, pero no agregó nada. Sirius ya estaba sentado más allá, nuevamente en su pose de rey del mundo, con las piernas muy abiertas y una desagradable mueca en el rostro, esa que prometía cosas muy sucias.

—¿Y a qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

Lily bufó y se revolvió incómoda cuando notó los ojos de Potter insistentemente en ella. Quería una respuesta, no era tonta. Después de todo, se había encargado de huir de aquella casa sin disimulo en todas las oportunidades que había podido. No lo culpaba.

—Sabes, Black, yo creía que eras tonto, pero ahora lo confirmo —contestó, hastiada. —¿No te has dado cuenta que hemos estado aquí todo el maldito verano?

Peter dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Tiene razón, Sirius.

Pero el muchacho no parecía satisfecho, y Lily lo sabía. El momento tenso se rompió cuando Remus volvió de las cocinas seguido de un diminuto elfo doméstico, cargando ambos sendas bandejas que depositaron con cuidado en la mesita del salón.

—Muchas gracias —se apresuró a elogiar James, saliendo al paso del elfo que sostenía prácticamente el doble de su tamaño. La pequeña criatura hizo una exagerada reverencia y se marchó.

Remus se ubicó entre Sirius y Peter, dándole un codazo al primero sólo por si se había perdido algún comentario estúpido que no había llegado a castigar. James ocupó el único sillón que quedaba, de un cuerpo, y Lily lamentó no haber escogido el extremo opuesto, en el que se sentaba Marlenne, más lejos de la presencia de Potter.

Sorprendida, la pelirroja vio servir con maestría —y a la usanza _muggle_ — el té en seis tazas de porcelana finísima, agregando leche y azúcar sin preguntar preferencia. Tendió hacia sus amigos primero, y luego se giró hacia las chicas.

—Lo siento Marlenne, no sé cómo tomas el té —dijo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Lily enrojeció con su taza caliente entre las manos.

—Sólo un poco de leche, gracias —respondió la aludida en un hilo de voz.

—Si para endulzarlo ya está ella.

Nadie le hizo caso a Sirius porque Lily soltó a bocajarro, sin pensar.

—¿Y tu cómo sabes lo que tomo yo?

—Te he visto en la mesa Gryffindor por seis años —respondió James con tranquilidad, echando leche a la última taza, sin mirarla. Se la tendió a Marlenne ante los ojos recelosos de Lily, que se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló, como siempre, entre ellos, cortada por el tintineo de la porcelana y los sorbos espaciados de té. Era evidente que los hombres aguardaban algún movimiento de su parte, ellas eran las que habían irrumpido en lo que prácticamente era el hogar de todos ellos.

La convivencia forzada durante el verano no había diluido la clara tensión que existía: no eran amigos, y estaban muy lejos de serlo.

Lily, mortificada de haber atacado a Potter sin razón, se inclinó y dejó su taza en la mesita, inspirando hondo para enfrentar a los presentes.

—Bien, en realidad sí tengo algo que decirles —se revolvió incómoda cuando conjugó todas las miradas en su persona. —Es... complicado.

—Dínos, Lily, tranquila.

La muchacha se dejó mecer por la comprensiva y atenta mirada de Remus, siempre listo para sacarla de los problemas.

—Snape apareció en mi casa el otro día —declaró, de sopetón, atajando justo a tiempo el _Severus_ incrustado en su lengua.

—¿Qué? —no sólo James había saltado en su sitio, Sirius había hecho eco de su pregunta casi exigente.

—No es como si lo hubiese invitado, ¿saben? —replicó Lily a la defensiva, concentrada en mirar a Remus, que era el único que parecía en sus trece.

—¿Qué quería? —espetó James con dureza, el sabor amargo de la última Navidad subiendo aprisa por su esófago e inundando toda su boca. Tragó espeso antes de agregar, en un tono más bajo. —¿Te hizo daño?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, casi sonriendo ante lo estúpida que sonaba la conjetura. Severus nunca le había hecho daño, nunca físicamente.

—Dijo... dijo que sabía con quién me estaba juntando —respondió en cambio. —Que mi error podría... _costarme caro_.

—Maldita rata —masculló Sirius, apretando los puños.

—Lily, ¿cómo podía saber él lo que tú estás haciendo? —preguntó Peter desde su rincón, sabiendo que era muy sencillo que sus amigos se volviesen trogloditas ante la mínima mención de Snape. En su caso, la amenaza implícita en aquellas palabras pesaba más que la eterna rivalidad.

Marlenne la miraba fijamente.

—No lo sé —musitó ella, con los hombros caídos. —Ya saben que también vive en Cokeworth.

Un gruñido a su derecha le dio la razón.

—No sé cómo lo supo —retomó. —Pero no parecía mentira.

Lily estaba segura que no lo era. Conocía —o al menos, había creído conocer— a Severus lo suficiente como para asegurar que su forma de acercarse a ella, como un espectro, su forma desesperada de suplicarle, solo podían esconder la verdad.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? —cuestionó Sirius escéptico.

—No lo sé —repitió Lily, buscando firmeza. Se levantó con un envión brusco. —Pero creo que debemos cuidarnos cuando comience el año escolar. Nadie puede saber que estamos relacionados con Dumbledore, no podemos aumentar las sospechas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lily —dijo Remus, con tranquilidad, dejando su taza a un lado. —Exponernos no tiene ningún sentido.

—Bien. Me voy —de pronto, la muchacha quería salir corriendo de allí, alejarse todo lo que pudiese de la mirada oscura que le estaba clavando James Potter.

Marlenne se apresuró a levantarse para seguirla.

—Nos vemos.

Pero huir esta vez no le iba a resultar tan fácil a la pelirroja, porque con una significativa mirada por parte de James, Sirius y Peter se despidieron parcamente y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

—Nos vemos el primero, Lily —sonrió Remus antes de seguir a sus amigos, enviando una advertencia muda a James que se quedó plantado esperando.

—Sabemos dónde queda la chimenea, Potter —atinó a decir Lily nerviosa, cuando quedaron solos en el salón ellos tres. —Llegamos por ella.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él con simpleza, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Marlenne. —Quería decirte algo.

—¿A mí?

Lily cometió el error de elevar la vista y cruzar sus ojos con los de James, que intentaban taladrarla hasta lo más profundo, buscando sus secretos como un náufrago el aire.

—Sí. Lo siento.

La pelirroja parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

James esbozó una sonrisa diáfana que le llegó hasta los ojos, mirándola de esa manera que a Lily le ponía el vello de punta.

—Por todo. Ya sabes —cambió su peso al otro pie. —No debí comportarme como un idiota contigo.

—Siempre lo haces —y no había malicia en su comentario, era simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

—Vale —aceptó James. — _Más_ idiota.

Contra todo pronóstico, Lily sonrió. _Le_ sonrió.

—No importa —ella se mordió el labio, preguntándose si aquella conversación era de veras real. —Ya sé que no siempre eres idiota.

James, sorprendido, levantó las cejas en una pregunta muda que Lily tuvo que responder, nerviosa.

—Me di cuenta lo que hiciste con Peter —explicó, mirando a otro lado. —No querías que fuese el único que no pudiese lograrlo, ¿verdad?

James sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto, a medias. Había sido una doble jugada en la que Peter no salía tan mal parado, y de paso, Lily no salía espantada porque su Patronus era un ciervo.

—Vamos, Mar —indicó entonces la muchacha, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que se acercara a la chimenea. —Adiós Potter, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Marlenne pasó primero, en silencio, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a James y desapareció tras un fogonazo de luz verde.

—¿Lily?

La aludida tenía ya el polvo mágico escurriéndosele entre los dedos, de pie en la chimenea. Levantó la mirada.

—Cuídate de Snape —James se dio cuenta enseguida que había sonado casi como una orden. —Por favor.

La suavidad con la que dejó salir las últimas dos palabras le quedaron grabadas a Lily incluso mientras giraba sobre sí misma en un remolino de llamas verdes.

En su mansión en Canterbury, James se revolvía el cabello agobiado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Agosto de 1977**

Alice, contra todo pronóstico, se la estaba pasando muy bien en la casa de los Longbottom. A pesar de las riñas de sus amigos, se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado desde que abandonaran Hogwarts. A ciencia cierta, nada había cambiado —habían pasado solo unos meses— pero la sensación para ellos era diferente. Se veían diferentes, ya no eran estudiantes. La realidad les golpeaba en forma de niebla todos los días.

La primera noche en la mansión, habían cenado por primera vez con Augusta Longbottom, la madre de Frank. Alice se había sentido muy intimidada por aquella mujer tan sobria, —una sobriedad muy diferente a la de su propia madre— enérgica y decidida. Ciertamente, era la única invitada que parecía incómoda en su presencia. Benji ya la había tratado con anterioridad, y estaba en su naturaleza ser cordial con todo el universo. A Dorcas nada la perturbaba, ni siquiera una madre exigente.

Luego de la primera impresión, sin embargo, Alice comenzó a relajarse y a notar lo amable que era la mujer con todos. Le sorprendió especialmente que no se notara reacia a comentar los sucesos más escabrosos de la semana.

—Espantoso —dijo una noche, al llegar del ministerio. —Han atacado a unos _muggles_ en Londres.

Dorcas se había apresurado a confirmar la afirmación, angustiada por la suerte de su nuevo hogar.

Otro día, por la tarde, regresó temprano a casa, con _El Profeta_ bajo el brazo, y no se contuvo en repudiar tanto los hechos que comentaba el diario como a los propios periodistas.

Alice tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar esos días. El cúmulo de información que les daba gratuitamente la Señora Longbottom le hacía recordar lo estúpida que era su preocupación por tonterías, y la inminencia de su futuro la acechaba con el rostro de su madre atravesado por la contrariedad de sus decisiones.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntaba Frank con curiosidad, varias veces al día. Alice movía apenas la cabeza siempre, volviendo a la tierra, y esbozaba una tambaleante sonrisa sin responder.

La última noche que pasaban las chicas en casa de Frank era inusualmente cálida. Cada uno se había marchado ya a sus respectivos dormitorios, y Alice se encontraba sentada en la cama, indecisa. Se había duchado, el cabello negro le goteaba contra el trozo de espalda desnuda que le dejaba su camiseta de tirantes, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, en vano —la negrura absoluta lo cubría todo—, antes de acostarse tapada hasta la cintura con una manta ligera. El espectro de la discusión con su madre la perseguía con las sombras.

Se puso de costado. Luego del otro. Boca arriba, adivinaba el techo. Empapó definitivamente la almohada. Boca abajo. Volvió a un costado por un momento antes de incorporarse, harta, en la oscuridad del cuarto. Pisando el frío suelo, caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y se deslizó afuera evitando hasta respirar.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, los perfiles se recortaban bajo los tenues haces azulados que emitía la luna, recién salida de su escondite.

Alice sopesó unos instantes su idea, abrazándose a sí misma y juntando mucho los pies. Por el inicio del pasillo, hacia la escalera, se colaba una brisa constante, fría.

La joven inspiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones de aire y valor, y se acercó hasta la puerta de enfrente. Tocó con los nudillos temblorosos, conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Al? —preguntó Frank, sorprendido, asomando su cabeza en la abertura de la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró ella, concentrada en sus pies descalzos. Frank se hizo a un lado y la joven entró.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Benji. Alice no esperaba que estuviera allí. Fruncía el ceño desde el sofá, se había incorporado al verla pasar.

—No, yo… —balbuceó con torpeza, sin dejar de mirarse los pies. Los sentía helados, al igual que sus manos. Levantó la vista cuando sintió los ojos de Frank clavados en ella. Se dio cuenta entonces que no llevaba ninguna camiseta. —Lo siento.

Su cara ardía. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido aparecer así, sin más?

Benji le hizo una seña, pillando al vuelo su incomodidad, para que se sentara junto a él. Alice se escabulló y se recostó sobre el hombro del joven, lo que Frank aprovechó para empotrarse con torpeza la camiseta que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Benji le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como siempre.

—Oye, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Alice?

Cuando se sintió lista para volver a emerger, Alice apartó el rostro del pecho de Benji, azorada, y vio a Frank sentado en el suelo, con una clara mueca de preocupación.

—Lo siento —repitió, acomodándose en el sillón como una persona normal. —No podía dormir.

No era totalmente cierto y en su cara se leía que había algo más. Benji se puso cómodo del otro costado del sofá, esperándola, y Frank se situó con la espalda contra sus piernas. Le hacía cosquillas con su cabello en las rodillas.

Pasó un minuto de silencio.

—Bien —se rindió Alice. —En realidad, quería hablar con Frank.

Agradeció a Merlín que desde ahí no pudiera verle el rostro. Benji abrió la boca un segundo, pero la volvió a cerrar y se mordió el labio. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita.

—¿Quieren que me vaya?

—¡No! —Alice entendió lo que Benji estaba pensando y se puso como un pimiento. Quizá desde su lugar le llegara el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como una colegiala solo frente a Frank? —No, es decir… yo quería… agh. Olvídenlo.— se tapó la cara con las manos, aliviando con sus palmas heladas la temperatura elevada de su rostro. Sintió como el peso de sus piernas se desvanecía, y las manos cálidas de Frank la descubrían con suavidad. Se miraron a los ojos solo por un segundo.

—Suéltalo —le instó casi en un susurro. Alice hubiese podido jurar que sus dedos se detuvieron por un instante sobre sus labios, pero no lo supo a ciencia cierta porque Frank se posicionó enseguida en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Ella se alegró de no tener una excusa para levantar la cabeza y encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos.

—Vamos, Al, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo con Dorcas? —tanteó entonces Benji, la expresión serena.

—No, no es eso —no quería decirles que sentía algo de vergüenza en confesarle a Dorcas lo que le estaba pasando, a la siempre tan valiente y decidida Dorcas.

—Dinos, entonces.

—De acuerdo —debía dejar de comportarse como una estúpida y debía hacerlo ya. —Mi madre no quiere que sea Auror.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Alice se sostuvo con fuerza las manos. Frank, luego de un minuto eterno, le puso la mano en el hombro. Olas de calidez reconfortante se esparcieron por su cuerpo ante el contacto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, en voz baja.

—No lo sé… —se sostenía las manos tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño. —Supongo que tiene miedo.

—Al —intervino Benji, serio. —Todos tenemos miedo.

Oír eso de Benji, el inmutable y sereno Benji, la hizo sentirse acompañada.

—Claro, tonta —dijo Frank, sin retirar su señal de apoyo. —Todos tenemos miedo, pero tenemos que superarlo, ¿verdad? —esperó que Alice respondiera, pero ella no emitió palabra. —Al, tú no eres de las que renuncia. Trabajaste muy duro para conseguir una oportunidad en el Escuadrón.

—Y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie —agregó Benji, con el recuerdo fresco de las miles de horas de estudio para los EXTASIS en la retina.

—Exacto —convino Frank. —Tienes que hacer que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena, ¿no crees?

—Ya sé. No me malentiendan. No estoy echándome para atrás.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Benji con suavidad, instándola a continuar.

Alice suspiró.

—Quiere que me vaya con ella a Estados Unidos.

Frank se envaró apenas, Alice no lo notó porque estaba muy concentrada en sus palmas cerradas en puños sobre sus piernas. Continuó

—Le dije que no iría, por supuesto. Pero es... complicado. ¿Cómo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Mi madre siempre me apoyó en mis decisiones. Es la primera vez que tenemos una pelea tan fuerte —sonrió con amargura. —No hablamos desde hace semanas.

Frank apretó un poco más su hombro con cariño antes de hablar.

—Te entiendo Al. Pero dime… ¿te sentirías mejor si eligieras no entrar al Escuadrón? ¿Si decidieras marcharte?

Alice no pudo más que bajar la vista y rendirse. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, sopesando lo que le quería decir Frank. Era cierto. Si huía, si abandonaba el país con su madre, no podría sentirse en paz consigo misma. Estaría traicionando todo por lo que habían luchado. Iba a ser una inútil, un cero. Nulo. Y bajo el miedo, Alice podía sentir su sangre hervir con cada noticia funesta.

Inspiró.

—No.

—Todos tenemos miedo —le repitió Benji en un susurro. —No sé cómo terminará esto, Al. Pero algo puedo asegurarte: no te dejaremos sola.

Alice sonrió, entre sus dos amigos. Les tomó una mano a cada uno y les dio un apretón cariñoso, indicando en silencio el _«_ _gracias_ _»_ que se le había atorado en la garganta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Septiembre de 1977**

Frank se paseaba con ansiedad a un lado y al otro de la sala de su mansión. Esperaba que Benji se apareciera, para ir juntos a Londres a recoger a las chicas y dirigirse al Ministerio.

Le había dicho a su madre que no era la gran cosa, pero la verdad era que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y estaba muy, muy nervioso. El no era de los que perdían los estribos con facilidad, por el contrario, solía analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría y permanecer sereno, pero el inicio inminente del tan esperado curso de Auror le había crispado los nervios.

A las cinco había resuelto bajar a desayunar, harto de dormir a cortos intervalos rodando en la cama. Su madre se fue a las siete, dejando sobre la mesa _El Profeta_ , abierto de par en par. Frank no había podido evitar tomarlo y leerlo, con el corazón martilleándole los oídos. La rabia y la impotencia al visualizar los atroces eventos de la víspera le dieron renovadas fuerzas y le confirmaron que ése era el camino que tenía que seguir.

Mientras continuaba con su paseo, recordó las palabras de su madre antes de marcharse, dándole valor.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso, Frank. Hiciste lo correcto.

Cuando el reloj dio las ocho en punto, un ligero _«_ _plop_ _»_ en la cocina lo alertó de la llegada de su amigo. Frank se dirigió hasta allí, y se encontró a Benji apoyado sobre la mesa, con _El Profeta_ que el había dejado olvidado, abierto en la página principal.

—Esto está mal —comentó alzando los ojos y pasándose la mano por los cabellos rubios. Frank asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Empeora.

Benji se encaramó sobre el filo de la mesa y sonrió un poco.

—Y aquí, nos, proponiéndonos como carne de cañón.

Frank sonrió a su vez y se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor? —preguntó, a la par que tomaba una manzana del enorme frutero que decoraba el centro de la mesa. Se la lanzó a Benji.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no? —le respondió distraído, mordiendo la manzana. —Y la verdad, no, no tengo ningún plan alternativo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el tic tac del reloj de fondo. Benji suspiró apenas y se volvió a su amigo, ahora con seriedad. Sus ojos azules parecían impenetrables.

—Escucha, estuve pensando. Sea lo que sea que nos espere hoy… nosotros podemos continuar. Las chicas…

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió Frank antes de que pudiera continuar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió con lentitud hacia la sala. Benji lo siguió.

Había sido así desde siempre. Era muy fácil saber en qué estaba pensando el otro con solo mirarlo, o esbozar la idea en algunas palabras. Ambos llevaban conociéndose prácticamente toda la vida, y el hecho de que tuvieran temperamentos tan parecidos hacía que pudieran leerse con extrema facilidad. Frank prosiguió

—No van a renunciar, por más duro que sea. Tú las conoces. Tienen la cabeza más dura que una piedra.

—Pensé que te preocuparías más por Alice —replicó Benji, frunciendo el ceño. Frank se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—Lo hago —dijo, cortante, mientras tomaba su abrigo. —Pero también la entiendo. Y no va a renunciar.

Benji se quedó en silencio, cerca de la chimenea, de brazos cruzados. Frank suspiró, y volteó a enfrentarlo.

—Dímelo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—Dorcas es una cabezota y una inmadura —soltó el aludido al fin, resoplando. —Si es demasiado para ella, no va a dejarlo. Si tu le hablaras…

Frank consideraba que su amistad con Benji era total. Lo quería como si fuera un hermano, el que no había tenido. Sin embargo, existía una delgada línea, casi invisible, con la que Frank no podía lidiar en la vida de Benji, un campo en el que no podía entrar. Y no conseguía entender.

Esa línea era Dorcas.

—No tiene sentido —concluyó entonces. —Todavía no sabemos nada. Además, vamos tarde.

Benji no comentó nada, pero conservó la seriedad en su rostro. Frank dio por concluida la no muy comprensible conversación y tomó del aparador la bolsa de plovos flú. Metió su mano dentro y sacó un buen puñado, antes de lanzársela a Benji.

Aparecieron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde solo estaba Tom, el tabernero, y dos magos de largas túnicas negras y aspecto nada tranquilizador. No se entretuvieron, salieron pronto al Londres _muggle_ , frío y apático a esas horas. Incluso el mundo no mágico se veía más deslucido en esos tiempos. Todo era sombrío.

Frank emprendió el camino, luego de corroborar la dirección del piso de Dorcas en el pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo. Caminar generaba en él un efecto tranquilizador.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en dar con el edificio donde vivía su amiga. Dorcas y Alice los esperaban fuera, apretujadas en el escalón de entrada.

—¡Llegan tarde! —les gritó Dorcas apenas los vio, sin aguardar a que estuvieran más cerca. Frank sonrió al ver la mueca de desaprobación de Alice. Unos transeúntes las miraron con desagrado.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse Frank en cuanto estuvieron todos juntos. Dorcas fulminó con la mirada a Benji antes de emprender el camino.

—No estoy segura —comenzó Alice con nerviosismo —si debemos ingresar por la entrada de visitantes o por la del personal del Ministerio. Fui tan solo dos veces, con mi madre, pero ella era funcionaria, así que tomaba la de ellos… no sé en qué categoría entraríamos nosotros y…

Frank pronunció su sonrisa al escuchar el torrente de palabras por segundo que soltaba Alice. Dorcas rodó los ojos —posiblemente ya había tenido su cuota de Alice histérica por el momento— y se adelantó un poco. El joven la tomó del brazo, acercándola a sí y la abrazó a medias.

No era la primera vez que lidiaba con ese tipo de situación. Benji cruzó una mirada con él y se acercó más a Dorcas, dándoles espacio. Gracias a la práctica que tenía desde quinto curso, se podía decir que Frank era experto en calmar los nervios de la muchacha.

—Tranquila —le susurró sonriente. —Va a salir bien.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y Frank se apartó un poco, azorado. No le pasó desapercibido que las mejillas de Alice se colorearon de inmediato, pero no pudo saber si era a causa del nerviosismo —siempre se ponía como un pimiento cuando estaba nerviosa— o de él.

Alice suspiró y se echó un cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Perdóname. Pero siento como si fuera a dar un EXTASIS y no supiera ni siquiera de qué va.

Frank rió, y aprovechó la oportunidad para quitar el brazo de encima de los hombros de la joven. Las demostraciones de afecto que antes para él no significaban nada, ahora hacían que su corazón bombeara más rápido de lo usual.

—Allí está la entrada de visitas —señaló Dorcas en voz baja al resto. —Es más fácil entrar por allí.

Y los cuatro con el corazón en un puño, se dirigieron a la ruinosa cabina telefónica.

Solo el traqueteo metálico del ascensor al moverse los acompañó cuando se apretujaron fuera del Atrio rumbo al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. A su alrededor, un barullo intermitente se esparcía en todo el Ministerio, pero entre ellos, solo un silencio vacío, hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y salir al piso.

Magos y brujas atareadísimos cruzaban de un lado al otro, sin prestar atención a nada más que a sus propios inconvenientes. Como uno solo, los jóvenes se movieron de forma compacta, tímida, por un largo pasillo, hasta un enorme umbral de roble: la imponente Oficina de Aurores.

Frank intercambió una fugaz mirada con Benji antes de ingresar. El panorama allí no era muy diferente al que dejaban detrás: nadie les prestaba la más mínima atención. El personal pululaba de aquí a allá, por el techo altísimo sobrevolaban algunas lechuzas, en un caos muy controlado. Incómodos, se quedaron muy juntos, fundiéndose contra la pared, sin perderse el menor movimiento.

Un enorme reloj en sobre sus cabezas dio las once en punto. Benji recorrió el perfil de Dorcas, más pálido de lo acostumbrado. Estaba por entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, sin explicar bien la razón, cuando al fin, alguien reparó en ellos.

—Oigan —preguntó un mago moreno, con curiosidad —¿qué rayos hacen ahí parados?

Frank se apresuró a colocarse por delante del grupo, como buen Gryffindor.

—Nos citaron aquí. Para el Escuadrón —explicó, tanteaba una sonrisa. Su interlocutor frunció el ceño, sin entender. —Somos nuevos…

—Ah, nuevos —repitió, golpeándose la frente con la palma. Dorcas ahogó una risita. —Esperen aquí.

Y se marchó haciendo oscilar su túnica morada, entre el tráfico constante de personas. Lo vieron desaparecer intercambiando muecas de incredulidad. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra por algunos minutos. Benji alejó sus dedos del brazo de Dorcas, que ahora parecía más relajada.

El mago moreno no regresó, pero se les acercó otro, un hombre alto, muy alto, con una mueca casi de desagrado y unos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—Ustedes —ladró taladrándolos con la mirada. —Síganme.

Dorcas abrió mucho los ojos y gesticuló sin sonido solo para Alice _«_ _¿y a este qué le pasa?_ _»_. Los cuatro lo siguieron prestos, atravesando todos los cubículos de los Aurores, que los miraban como una procesión hacia un destino muy turbio.

El hombre no se detuvo hasta casi el final del pasillo. Les indicó con la cabeza que ingresaran al último cubículo, mucho más amplio que el resto. Entró al último y se situó tras un amplio escritorio de madera, cubierto a rebosar de pergaminos y folios.

—Bien —comenzó con brusquedad, sin sentarse. —Ya que han llegado últimos…

Alice estuvo a punto de protestar —habían llegado con tiempo de sobra— pero un doloroso codazo en las costillas por parte de Dorcas la hizo guardar silencio. El hombre los miró con esos espeluznantes ojazos, esperando a que lo contradijeran. El silencio no cambió un ápice su expresión amenazadora.

—Ya que han llegado últimos —retomó —los cuatro van a ser parte del último batallón. ¿Algún problema?

Solo Alice negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. El hombre se inclinó sobre su escritorio y buscó entre todo el desorden, en el más completo silencio. Pescó cuatro folios grandes, que apiló frente suyo. Dorcas se mordía tanto la lengua para no hablar —y decir algo que seguramente le valdría la expulsión del lugar— que comenzó a sentir un regusto metálico en la boca.

Con extrema parsimonia, hojeó el primero.

—Tú eres Frank Longbottom —no era una pregunta. El tipo analizó a Frank de arriba abajo en una milésima de segundo.

—Sí señor.

Dejó el primer folio encima de un precario archivador a su derecha, junto a una maceta raquítica.

—Dorcas Meadowes.

—Aquí —la voz de Dorcas resonó en las paredes, junto con su saltito para sobresalir por entre sus amigos. Alice le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero el tipo solo efectuó el mismo análisis fugaz que con Frank. Mentalmente, Dorcas se daba cabezazos contra el archivador.

—Por lo que tú eres Alice Fawley.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Y Benji Fenwick.

Dorcas estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio al ver la calma extrema en los ojos azules del chico. Realmente ¿nunca se ponía nervioso?

Los cuatro folios acabaron entonces apartados encima del archivador, y el hombre se volvió directamente a ellos, apoyando ambas manos en su escritorio.

—Llegarán aquí todos los días puntualmente a las once. No quiero distracciones y no se permiten las faltas. El que no cumple, se va.

Dorcas notaba como a su lado, Alice estaba envarada y con la vista fija en aquel hombre desagradable. Casi podría jurar que veía como el cerebro de su amiga tomaba nota mental de todo lo que oía, sus manos morían por tener una pluma. No podía verle el rostro a Frank, pero estaba segura que estaba igual. Si eran tal para cual. Benji seguía como siempre.

—A partir de este momento —prosiguió el hombre —están considerados por ley como parte del Escuadrón de Aurores. Su entrenamiento va a finalizar en dos años, pero a fines prácticos, ya lo son. Necesitamos más gente —hizo una pausa y los fulminó con la mirada, como si ellos fueran los causantes de las bajas en su equipo. —Es por eso que, además del entrenamiento aquí, pueden ser considerados para cualquier misión. En cualquier momento. No hay excusas. La… —buscó la palabra más apropiada — delicada _situación_ de Inglaterra nos obliga a estas medidas extremas. ¿Están dispuestos a continuar?

Un silencioso asentimiento del otro lado le dio pie para continuar. Alice tenía la garganta seca.

—Bien. El entrenamiento inicia mañana. Deben pasar primero por mi oficina, luego comenzamos. Me obligan a advertirles que exigimos lo máximo de nuestros aspirantes. Siempre —con brusquedad, tomó otro pergamino de su escritorio y lo leyó. —Varita con ustedes siempre. Traigan ropa _muggle_ y que no aprecien demasiado. En caso de ser necesario, dispondremos de las pociones extras que necesiten. En principio, para el mes entrante, cada uno debe donar una ampolla de _Veritaserum_ para las reservas del Escuadrón.

Ahora sí, Dorcas estaba segura que en cualquier momento Alice pediría una pluma. Podía sentir su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad. El hombre dejó a un lado el pergamino con lo que necesitaban y volvió a penetrarlos con sus oscuros ojos.

—Una vez por semana tendrán cursos temáticos extra. Están publicados en la cartelera del final del pasillo. Harán guarda aleatoria al menos una vez al mes, el fin de semana completo —se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro, pensando si olvidaba algo para decirles —De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo. Antes de irse deben pasar por el Atrio, por un chequeo de sus varitas. Mañana deben traerme la copia de indique que todo está en regla. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dorcas podía oír la respiración de aquel hombre, junto con el zumbido en el cerebro de su amiga. Podía darle una mano a un hipogrifo a que Alice pensaba lo que todos allí se estaban preguntando. Disimuladamente, le dio un empujón con el hombro, alentándola. Solo Benji, que la miraba de reojo, lo notó.

—Pues… —comenzó entonces Alice luego de un largo silencio incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, yo tengo una pregunta —La expresión de ese hombre la amilanaba demasiado. Inspiró. —¿Quién es usted?

El hombre sonrió por primera vez y pudieron notar que parecía mucho más joven.

—Mi nombre es Caradoc Dearborn, y voy a ser su jefe de batallón. Bienvenidos al Escuadrón de Aurores.

* * *

 _¡Buenas a todos!_

 _He vuelto después de una semana, un milagro. Tengo que confesar que las vacaciones me mantuvieron con un subidón de inspiración, por eso regresé tan pronto._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es bastante A &F, lo sé. Es que pobrecillos, los tenía algo apartados. ¡Finalmente han comenzado su entrenamiento! Un paso más para ser Aurores y para meterse en muchos, muchos problemas._

 _Bien, no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo, ha salido bastante bien. De hecho, el próximo es el que está costando un poco, pero espero traerlo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones, estimo que antes de que termine el año._

 _Muchas gracias a los reviews que recibí, me hacen mucha ilusión._

 _¡Y muy feliz Navidad a todos! Nos veremos para festejar la nochebuena de 1979._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	10. X

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **X**

 _«So if I run it's not enough_

 _You're still in my head forever **stuck**_

 _So you can do what you wanna do.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Diciembre de 1979**

Lily podía sentir la mirada caliente de James sobre su coronilla, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha deshaciendo la cama para meterse dentro.

Hacía tiempo que se había rendido a usar lindos y sugerentes pijamas cuando compartía el lecho con James, puesto que era inevitable que todo terminara hecho un bollo flácido olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación. Ahora se resignaba a arroparse entre los edredones con bragas y la camiseta vieja de los Chudley Canons.

James le pasó con rapidez un brazo por los hombros para apretarla contra sí, y ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho desnudo, intentando fundirse en su piel.

—Dime que piensas —suspiró James al fin, descansando sobre la cabeza pelirroja.

Ella le abrazó la cintura.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos Lily —y podía jurar que encima de su coronilla, James tanteaba una sonrisa. —Creí que ya habíamos dejado a un lado el tiempo en el que intentaba adivinarte.

—¿Y fracasabas estrepitosamente?

—Me ofendes.

Lily le sonrió a la piel desnuda de su esposo, relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Estoy asustada.

James se tomó un momento para reflexionar.

—¿Por todo lo de siempre o por _algo_ en particular?

—Por... todo. Lo de siempre y nuestro _algo_ —Lily había experimentado ya náuseas matutinas y ese desagradable despertar del olfato, pero todavía no había vivido en carne propia aquello que solían decir de las hormonas de las embarazadas. Cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin ningún sentido, corroboró que el término _emocional_ se quedaba corto ante la explosión de sensaciones que se fundían en su mente.

Él, adivinando el lío que tenía Lily en la cabeza —porque en realidad, era muy bueno interpretando a su esposa—, le llenó la frente de besos, arrullándola con su voz firme, grave. Segura.

—No seas tonta. Todo irá bien. Improvisaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —a la pelirroja se le escapaba cómo conseguía James mantener la sonrisa incluso mientras hablaba. —No quiero que estés triste, o asustada, porque yo estaré contigo en todo momento, ¿me oyes? No voy a dejarte sola, Lily, nunca.

Ella se abrazó más a él, buscando su calor y su seguridad incluso cuando sentía que se estaban tambaleando al borde del abismo.

Se mantuvieron quietos, concentrados en la respiración del otro, haciendo que el tiempo dejase de contar, que la vida se detuviera un momento solo para observarlos dormitar en la cama, en su cama.

—¿James?

—¿Mmm?

—Dime —Lily sonaba nerviosa y James abrió los ojos, expectante. —¿No estás decepcionado?

—¿Qué?

Lily se revolvió un poco, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Pues... por _esto_. Nunca habíamos hablado seriamente sobre tener hijos, y yo no sé si tu...

—Lily, ¿de qué hablas? —la interrumpió James, alejándose del cuerpo de su esposa para poder mirarla a la cara. —¿Cómo que nunca hablamos sobre tener hijos?

La pelirroja se movió para adecuarse a la nueva posición, confundida. Abrió la boca pero James se le adelantó.

—¿Acaso olvidaste todas las veces que te dije que te casarías conmigo y serías la mujer de mis muchos hijos? —parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Lily atajó una carcajada.

—No vas a decirme que eso se puede considerar una discusión adulta. ¡Éramos unos niños!

—¡Yo hablaba muy en serio! —replicó él. —Ya eres mi esposa, el paso siguiente es...

— _Armar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch_ —completó Lily, impostando la voz para parecerse a su esposo, que seguía asombrado de que no lo tomaran en serio. —James, teníamos quince años y tu eras idiota.

—¿Eres mi esposa o no?

—Sigues siendo idiota.

—Y me amas —James le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de seguir. —No puedo creer que dudes sobre esto. Es lo que más he querido desde que teníamos quince años.

Lily se carcajeó, ya sin poder aguantarlo, porque la posición infantil que estaba tomando James era surreal, porque estaban discutiendo acerca de tener hijos cuando ya tenían uno en camino y porque sentía que estaba al borde de estallar del amor que le profesaba a ese idiota.

—Lo que más querías cuando tenías quince años era volverme loca —sentenció la pelirroja encaramándose sobre su esposo, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. James sonrió como un niño.

—Creo que lo conseguí bastante bien.

Y la besó lento, profundo, como le gustaba saborear a aquella mujer increíble que tenía para siempre junto a él.

—Ya, espera —James emitió un sonido ahogado cuando los labios de Lily se separaron para poder hablar. —¿Entonces era de verdad que querías... _armar_ un equipo de Quidditch conmigo?

James frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto —se tomó un momento antes de seguir. —Lily, soñé con el día en que fueses mi esposa desde hace milenios. Desde que nos casamos esperé este día casi tanto como verte caminar de blanco hacia mí —James había adquirido un talante serio, a Lily se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. —Quiero tener hijos contigo porque no hay nada que ame más que a ti —se elevó apenas para volver a rozar la punta de su nariz.

—Eres un tonto —no había podido evitar que dos lágrimas tímidas rodaran cuesta abajo hasta mojar las mejillas de James. —Entonces, ¿no estás arrepentido?

—¿Arrepentido? ¿Cómo puedo estar arrepentido si la mujer más hermosa del mundo va a darme un hijo? —James la abrazó con ternura infinita, callando con su cuerpo todas las dudas de su esposa. La meció por unos segundos y luego la apartó lo suficiente para hundirse en sus ojos verdes.

—Lily, puedes estar asustada por toda la mierda que ocurre allá afuera, porque yo también lo estoy. Pero no por _esto_ —le dijo con la voz grave, quitándole con el tacto suave el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. —Ahora tenemos más razones para seguir peleando, ¿no lo ves? —sonrió y giró para volver a recostar a Lily sobre la cama, para observarla entera de costado. —Y cuando nazca, iremos a por los otros seis.

Lily, con los ojos anegados, sonrió temblorosa.

—¿Seis? ¿No es demasiado?

—Oye, ser hijo único apesta —respondió James, adoptando un impostado talante ofendido. —No pienso permitir que nuestro hijo se muera de aburrimiento.

—¿Con Sirius dando vueltas por aquí? —replicó ella, siguiéndole el juego. James fingió un escalofrío.

—Claro que no, Sirius será una pésima influencia.

—Para eso ya estás tu.

—Claro.

Lily, más tranquila, se aovilló hacia el costado que su esposo le ofrecía, inspirando el tibio aroma de su piel.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, apretándola con fuerza contra sí.

—Por ser tu —Lily sonrió. —Y por amarme.

—Un placer —James se distrajo peinándole el largo cabello pelirrojo con los dedos, haciendo que Lily se relajase por completo en sus brazos. —Vamos, duérmete. Ahora necesitas el doble de energía.

Lily se acurrucó y ya libre de dudas, se dejó mecer por el sueño, mientras James la inundaba de caricias. Para dos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1979**

Estaba exultante, casi podía notar como sus pies flotaban un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

Lily había conseguido en tiempo récord lo que se había propuesto el mediodía que se enteraron de la muerte de Regulus Black: ofrecerles a sus heridos compañeros una noche relajada, de paz. Una noche en la que simplemente fuesen unos cuantos amigos reunidos porque sí.

Sin el fantasma de una guerra pisándoles los talones.

Había corrido de aquí para allá, con James y Sirius, para decorar la casa del Valle de Godric y engalanarla con el atuendo más navideño, le había pedido ayuda a Emmeline y su vecina, Bathilda Bagshot para preparar una suculenta cena para demasiadas personas, y todo había salido de maravilla.

Sirius se había encargado de las bebidas, como cabía esperar, y James había seguido a Lily a sol y a sombra con esa mueca contrariada y ofreciéndole ayuda cada dos minutos.

Incluso había enviado por lechuza un par de sutiles amenazas, y en ese momento, de pie frente a la larga mesa que reunía a todas las personas que quería con el abrazo de James en la cintura, se sentía profundamente realizada. No era por presumir, pero no solo había conseguido sacar a Marlenne de su exilio autoimpuesto, sino que también había convencido al huraño Ojoloco de que se presentara, y le había lavado la cara a Remus con algunas sonrisas antes de que el resto llegara.

Sólo lamentaba que Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall no pudiesen estar allí — _no sería correcto dejar Hogwarts en la cena de Nochebuena_ , había alegado el director—, pero por lo demás, aquella noche había salido perfecta.

Y no había sido sencillo, porque se las había ingeniado para que Sirius se mantuviese alejado de Mar y no le crispase los nervios a Remus, había conseguido que Dorcas no le declarase su guerra habitual a Benji ni le dedicase esa extraña mirada a Mar, que Hestia se ubicase disimuladamente lejos de Edgar —quien había asistido con su sonrisa oculta de siempre, su esposa y sus dos niñas—, que Peter se mantuviese lejos de la intimidante presencia de Alastor y que los gemelos Prewett no comenzaran sus ridículas pullas con James y sus amigos.

Vaya, todo un logro.

Y James la miraba como si ella fuese lo más hermoso de esa Navidad, con la copa alzada y casi pidiéndole permiso para hablar. En la mesa, todos habían callado como si les hubiesen echado un hechizo silenciador y aguardaban expectantes las palabras de sus anfitriones.

James carraspeó y esquivó el bollo de migas de pan que Sirius le lanzó, burlándose.

—Esto... —empezó, nervioso, mirando de soslayo a su esposa. —Sirius, quédate quieto o lo lamentarás.

El aludido estiró los labios en una mueca desafiante, pero dejó su pan a un lado ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

—Ya dilo.

—Eh, sí, vale —todas las miradas de los presentes estaban clavadas en el mago, que nervioso, se revolvió el cabello en un viejo hábito que nunca se perdía. —Bueno, en nombre de Lily y mío, quisiera agradecerles a todos por haber venido —Lily, a su lado, ahogó una risita porque estaba segura que James había practicado lo que diría en aquel momento, y era simplemente _adorable_. Sirius impostó un bostezo que le valió otra mirada amenazadora. —No solo queríamos pasar una buena Navidad por una vez en la vida —hubo un murmullo entre los presentes, acordando las palabras de James. —sino también porque, bueno, esto... —el hombre buscó un último apoyo en Lily, que sonrió con todo el rostro. —vamos a tener un hijo.

Sirius fue el único que mantuvo la misma expresión, puesto que el resto de los presentes intercambiaba miradas atónitas, asimilando lo que James acababa de soltar con torpeza.

—Oye, ¡no es justo! —exclamó Dorcas al cabo de un momento, incorporándose de un salto y señalando a la pareja que seguía de pie en la cabecera de la mesa. —No vale que se lleven todo el crédito —reclamó, volviéndose hacia Alice que se había sentado a su lado y que en ese momento, muy, muy roja se concentraba en contar los guisantes de su plato. —¡Al, dilo!

—¿Que diga qué? —preguntó Fabian, al otro lado, poniendo en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando. Lily y James habían quedado pasmados al arranque de su compañera.

—Pues... —titubeó Alice, resignada a dejar para otro momento la fascinante acción contabilizadora y buscando apoyo en Frank que le daba ánimo frente suyo. Inspiró hondo bajo la impaciente mirada de Dorcas y soltó a la carrerilla. —Yo también estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—No es cierto.

—Por Merlín, ¡felicidades!

La ordenada y civilizada mesa que Lily se había esforzado tanto en conseguir pronto se vio destrozada por la avalancha de abrazos y felicitaciones hacia las dos futuras madres que azoradas, recibían las muestras de cariño apretando con fuerza las manos de sus parejas.

Ojoloco era el único que no se levantó, en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa y refunfuñaba por lo bajo a Caradoc, que era el único que prestaba atención.

—Vaya, dos niños. ¿Es que no podían turnarse en vez de dejarnos de golpe con dos miembros menos?

Pero nadie lo escuchaba porque el salón era un lío de personas que iban y venían, felices, radiantes, olvidando por un momento la niebla que acechaba fuera.

Lily esperaba que no se hubiese vuelto rematadamente idiota y solo fuesen las hormonas, porque estuvo a punto de romper a llorar como una tonta cuando vio como Peter y Remus se fundían con James en un abrazo que decía más que cualquier felicitación.

Sirius hostigaba a Alice.

—¿Tu y la pelirroja se pusieron de acuerdo? —se mofaba, palmeándole la espalda. —¿O es que James los convenció para que ellos no fuesen los únicos tan dementes como para tener un crío?

Dorcas se reía ante el bochorno de su amiga.

—Ya déjala, está un poco emocional.

—Molly les ha ganado por bastante —decía Gideon, que había aparecido de la nada. —Lleva ya seis meses y está como un tanque.

—Que no te oiga decir eso —comentó Fabian, llegando hasta ellos. —Felicitaciones Al. Permítenos orientar a tu niño como estamos haciendo con nuestros sobrinos —ofreció, componiendo su mejor cara inocente.

Frank, que no había soltado la mano de Alice, intervino primero.

—¿Y que nuestro hijo termine siendo un demonio como los gemelos de Molly? —preguntó, horrorizado. —Ni loco.

—Pues un poco loco hay que estar para tener un niño a estas alturas, ¿verdad? —intervino Addie, la esposa de Edgar en un susurro, y ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, les regaló un abrazo a los nuevos padres. —Es maravilloso.

Edgar estaba de pie detrás de ella, sonreía escondido tras su espesa barba rubia.

Frank soltó a Alice tras un mudo intercambio, y la dejó farfullando agradecimientos a Emmeline y a Hestia, y se volvió hacia James que no paraba de sonreír como un bobo al lado de Lily.

—Felicitaciones James —dijo con sinceridad, abrazándolo sin pensarlo demasiado. El joven le palmeó la espalda, divertido, y Lily les dio un poco de espacio, arrastrando con ella a Marlenne.

—Pues igual a ti.

Se separaron, riendo.

—Es bueno saber que estaremos acompañados, ¿verdad?

—Sí —James se revolvió el pelo, mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo. —No tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Frank vio las mismas preguntas que se hacía el desde hacía más de una semana en la mueca de James.

—Yo tampoco —se rieron, sintiéndose ridículos. —Le propuse matrimonio.

—¿En serio? Vaya, felicidades.

—Gracias. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hasta ahora.

—Estás mejor que yo —James se acercó un poco para que nadie más que Frank lo oyera. —Yo solo pienso en cuánto más tendré que esperar para comprarle una camiseta de los Chudley y la escoba.

Frank rompió en carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de varios que seguían felicitando y abrazándose.

—¡Si ni siquiera sabes si será niño!

—Da igual. Si es niña será de las Arpías.

Volvieron a reírse, y voltearon hacia los que esperaban su turno para poder abrazar a los nuevos padres, que traían un rayo de esperanza en aquella fría noche de Navidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1979**

Marlenne salió a hurtadillas de la sala atestada de gente, todos demasiado concentrados en escuchar el coro de villancicos que habían improvisado Dorcas y los gemelos Prewett luego de abusar del vino de elfo y el hidromiel que Lily había servido en la cena.

Se frotó los brazos —no había sido tan inconsciente de salir sin tomar su abrigo— respirando y exhalando una larga bocanada de vaho pálido que flotó sobre su cara hasta desaparecer. Una figura se recortaba contra el árbol grueso que marcaba el límite de la propiedad. Supo quién era sin necesidad de que su rostro fuese bañado por la farola del jardín.

—Lo siento.

Marlenne se sentó en el porche trasero, en un acuerdo tácito de no invadir el espacio del otro.

—Está bien —dijo Sirius, sin mirarla. Seguía recostado sobre el rugoso tronco, de cara a las estrellas y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Quería tomar un poco de aire —explicó Marlenne sin necesidad, abrazándose las rodillas.

Sirius dejó pasar un rato de silencio, mitigado por las voces ahogadas que llegaban desde dentro. Se movió como una sombra en la espesura, y se plantó frente a la bruja que tenía la vista perdida en el infinito.

—¿Quieres?

Le tendió el atado de cigarros en un amague de sonrisa impostada, Marlenne lo sabía. No contestó, y Sirius se acomodó junto a ella, dejando una distancia prudencial que a Marlenne le pareció sofocante, y encendió uno con la punta de su varita.

—Una buena noticia al fin, ¿verdad? —susurró ella, concentrada en el vacío que había más allá de sus rodillas. Con Sirius siempre era así: dejaba de ser Marlenne para ser una idiota que tenía una asfixiante necesidad de llenar los silencios con palabras apenas pensadas.

Sirius se tomó su tiempo —contando los segundos en base a las caladas— antes de responder. Respetó la urgencia que tenía Marlenne de no mirarlo.

—Supongo.

—Vamos, no seas así —respondió ella nerviosa. —Son James y Lily. Van a tener un hijo —Marlenne reflexionó un momento hacia el cielo y luego se volvió hacia él con deliberada lentitud. —Eso te convierte en una especie de tío.

—Padrino —corrigió Sirius con una sonrisa, de esas reales, sinceras. El pecho de Marlenne dio un vuelco, a pesar de que sabía —¿o no?— que el gesto se debía al niño que se estaba gestando y no al torpe hecho de que ella lo había mirado a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Sirius la había aturdido.

—Me lo dijeron en la mañana —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —Quieren que sea el padrino del crío.

—Vaya —Marlenne tardó un momento en decidir qué decir. —Felicidades.

—No es que no quiera —prosiguió Sirius, como si no hubiese escuchado. —Estoy muy contento por ellos, Merlín sabe que es el sueño de James desde siempre —expulsó el aire hacia un costado y se volvió hacia Marlenne, que cansada de fingir indiferencia, se había recostado sobre sus propias rodillas de cara hacia él. —La pelirroja será la mejor madre que un niño pueda tener. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué es?

— _Voldemort_.

Marlenne dio un respingo y le golpeó el brazo sin pensarlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Inmediatamente arrepentida, murmuró

—No digas eso —la punta de los dedos le cosquilleaba.

—¿Que no diga qué?

El eco de esa conversación repetida mil veces la hizo sonreír, a su pesar.

—Ya cállate, Sirius.

El se quedó prendado de su mirada, con la sonrisa ladeada y la colilla entre los dedos, Marlenne podía jurar que se estaba imaginando —igual que ella— tiempos mejores.

—No entiendo el problema —masculló, apagando el cigarro sobre la tierra húmeda que empezaba a crecer más allá del porche. —Pero es eso… No sé qué pasará de aquí en más, pero tanto Lily y James, como Alice y Frank ahora tendrán otra responsabilidad —Sirius se sonrió, adelantándose a la ironía. —Como si no tuviésemos ya suficientes.

—Tener un hijo no es sencillo.

—Estamos en guerra Marlenne.

La aludida no aguantó más la mirada de Sirius, que le quemaba las mejillas, por lo que se volvió hacia el jardín helado.

—No pienso que eso los deba privar de algo que desean —dijo ella con cuidado. —Es decir, vale, estamos en guerra. Entonces, ¿hay que dejar todo a un lado hasta que termine? James y Lily se casaron por miedo, todos lo sabemos —hizo una pausa, decidiendo las palabras que utilizar. —¿Tienen que renunciar también a esto por _miedo_?

Sirius se mantuvo quieto, en silencio.

—Si actuamos así, Él ya habrá ganado.

—Voldemort está ganando, Mar.

El tono en el que lo dijo, duro, cruel, no hubiese escondido nada para una persona cualquiera. No para Marlenne: ella escuchó el quiebre agónico que encerraba la frase.

—Sirius… ¿estás bien? —la pregunta fue un susurró apenas distinguible del frenético movimiento de los árboles contra el viento.

—Claro —respondió el con amargura. —Como siempre.

Marlenne no pasó por alto que no había vuelto a encender un cigarro, ni que había dejado de observarla.

—¿Y cómo se supone que interprete eso? —volvió a preguntar ella al cabo de un rato en el que ni siquiera escuchaban el sonido ahogado del interior.

—No tienes que interpretarlo —dijo Sirius, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. —Esa es la gracia.

Marlenne dejó escapar un resoplido, mezcla de risita nerviosa, que hizo volar su flequillo rizado hacia arriba para volver a caer sobre sus pestañas.

—A ti siempre hay que interpretarte, ¿sabes? —apuntó ella, con el reclamo implícito, y la visión demasiado fresca del apartamento de Dorcas de varios días atrás.

—No es verdad —contestó el aludido, volviendo a la sonrisa real, cansada. Parecía resignado. —Tu no.

La aludida se envaró, parpadeando.

—¿Qué?

—No es para sorprenderse, ¿no? —siguió Sirius. —Después de todo siempre fue así.

El corazón de Marlenne se detuvo, herido, por un segundo de mirada penetrante de Sirius, y luego retomó un latir desbocado, doloroso, que casi ahogaba las palabras del joven.

—Nunca conseguí comunicarme bien contigo —Sirius se había inclinado con los codos sobre sus rodillas, y se había desprendido de los ojos de Marlenne para hundir un poco la cabeza. —Así es como termino aclarándome, ¿ves? James no sirve, porque él entiende todo sin que pronuncie palabra. Tu… bueno, ya hemos tenido suficientes malentendidos. Con James es actuar, contigo, hablar.

—Dime, entonces —soltó ella a bocajarro, con las ganas de tocarlo en la punta de los dedos. Sirius parecía más vencido que nunca. —Dime qué ocurrió esa noche, Sirius. Dime, porque sé que no estás bien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1979**

—No sabía que a Fabian le gustara Hestia.

El susurro intencionado de Dorcas lo pilló desprevenido, montando alguna especie de guardia cerca de la entrada del baño que había cerca de la cocina de la casa de los Potter.

Gideon se giró sorprendido por la sigilosa interrupción y siguió con la mirada el camino de los ojos de Dorcas, que husmeaban por la puerta entreabierta.

—Preferiría que no entraras —dijo él, precavido, conociendo la personalidad explosiva de la bruja. Ella se encogió un poco de hombros.

—No suelo meterme donde no me llaman.

Gideon asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Los sollozos ahogados de Hestia apenas se colaban por entre el barullo que salía más allá, en el salón, donde la Orden del Fénix en pleno celebraba —o algo así— la Navidad.

Dorcas se acomodó junto a él, con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, y rebuscó en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros. Habían dejado de vociferar villancicos hacía un tiempo, porque Fabian se había escabullido de pronto, sin dar explicaciones, y el público, partiéndose de risa, los había abucheado hasta que tuvieron que bajar de su escenario improvisado.

Había visto como Gideon seguía a su hermano fuera del salón, y Dorcas, achispada y con curiosidad, había decidido seguirlo.

—¿Uno? —le ofreció al pelirrojo con fingida inocencia, ya con el primer cigarro entre los labios.

—No creo que a Lily le caiga en gracia —respondió él, más sorprendido por la desfachatez de su compañera que por el hecho de que hubiese decidido quedarse allí. Ella sonrió, con los ojos y con la boca antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sabe mejor con un poco de peligro, ¿no? —y lo encendió, inspirando con los párpados bajos y expulsando lentamente una nube certera de humo gris que los envolvió como la niebla a la que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Gideon la observó fumar de soslayo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo Dorcas allí. De forma inconsciente, sus ojos resbalaron por la figura sinuosa de la bruja recostada a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir la tibieza de su piel llegando hasta él.

Dorcas era preciosa, todos lo sabían. Pero en los años que la conocía, era la primera vez que Gideon le dedicaba más de una mirada, siempre demasiado concentrado en otras cosas. Esa noche, con algunas botellas de más de hidromiel corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, las distracciones desaparecían y la belleza de Dorcas se volvía casi insoportable.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella de pronto, como si retomara la conversación que no habían tenido.

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió Gideon, arrancado de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—Si es cierto que a tu hermano le gusta Hestia —replicó Dorcas, impaciente. Gideon estiró las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca burlona.

—Creí que no te metías donde nadie te llamaba.

La aludida se rió bajito, exhalando humo por la nariz.

—Bueno, todos tenemos un poco de curiosidad.

Gideon la acompañó en la risa antes de responder.

—No puedo hablar por él.

—Siempre lo hacen —apuntó Dorcas. —Y el hecho de que no quieras decírmelo, confirma que _sí_ le gusta.

Vaya con esa chica.

—Puede ser —dijo el pelirrojo, sin comprometerse.

Dorcas dejó caer las cenizas al suelo y las desapareció con un movimiento de su varita.

—A Hestia le gusta Edgar —comentó distraída, mirando el suelo que volvía a lucir limpio. —todos en la Orden lo saben, excepto él.

Gideon meneó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es tan sencillo —la contradijo. De pronto, se sentía increíblemente cansado. —Edgar tiene una familia —el chillido exultante de las niñas que correteaban por la habitación de invitados con el gato de los Potter llegó hasta ellos, como corroborando la afirmación de Gideon. —No creo que él no lo sepa, solo intenta hacerlo lo más fácil posible.

Dorcas chasqueó la lengua.

—Es decir que a Fabian le gusta Hestia, pero a Hestia le gusta Edgar, que está enamorado de su familia, y de su esposa —resopló con ironía y volvió a expulsar humo de tabaco de sus orificios nasales. —Puñetera suerte para todos.

—A veces es mejor concentrarse solo en la guerra, ¿verdad? —dijo Gideon, recordando el cambio en la expresión de su gemelo al descubrir el llanto ahogado de Hestia en el baño. —Es por eso que soy un alma libre —agregó, para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto. Y para quitar las narices de Dorcas de los problemas de su hermano, por qué no.

Dorcas se rio con sinceridad.

—Claro que sí —acordó, apagando la colilla en la suela de su zapato. Se volvió hacia su compañero. —Estoy contigo en eso de ser libre.

Gideon, sorprendido, elevó las cejas, sin terminar de creérselo.

—Creí que eras la chica de Sirius Black —la picó, receloso. Algunas viejas rivalidades nunca desaparecían, por mucho que todos lucharan en el mismo bando.

—Yo no soy la chica de nadie —respondió Dorcas en un susurro letal, sugerente y a la vez violento. Gideon dejó de escuchar el siseo con el que su hermano, unos metros más allá, intentaba sin éxito consolar a Hestia, para concentrar todos los sentidos en Dorcas. Era casi tan alta como él, y se había acomodado de costado para poder mirarlo de frente, con esa mirada imposible de leer.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen —respondió él, tirando un poco más de la cuerda. Dorcas elevó el mentón en una pose orgullosa que hacía que su belleza resultara insoportable.

—Me importa una mierda lo que todos digan —replicó Dorcas, y Gideon pudo jurar que se acercó un poco a él, porque con un solo movimiento podría llegar a rozarle la piel. —No soy la propiedad de nadie.

—Vale —acordó él, dando otro paso hacia la bruja. No sabía si se debía al hidromiel, a la impotencia frente a la mueca desolada de Fabian, o a las simples ganas de mandar todo al mismísimo demonio, pero las ganas de pasar la lengua por el altanero cuello de Dorcas se volvieron casi dolorosas. —Entonces… —prosiguió, siguiendo sus instintos de caza y colocando un brazo contra la pared para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, asombrado de su sonrisita suficiente, impávida. Dorcas era de las muchachas a las que no les temblaban las rodillas con sus maniobras, por el contrario, esperaba con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas levantadas el próximo paso, desafiándolo con la mirada: _atrévete_. —Me parece perfecto que no vaya a tener problemas con Black por esto.

Y la sugerente invitación de Dorcas se convirtió en un hecho, cuando Gideon ahogó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se hundió en la boca de la bruja que no se demoró ni un suspiro en abrirla completamente para él, levantando los brazos para apretarle el cabello sobre la nuca. Dorcas se rió entre sus labios, consiguiendo que Gideon se excitara más y casi gimiera de impotencia cuando la muchacha se separó un poco para hablar.

—Mentiroso —dijo, saboreando las palabras y saboreándolo a él, rozándole los labios entre los suyos y bajando una mano para colarla debajo de su sweater. —Si te encanta tener problemas con Sirius.

Gideon gruñó antes de volver a besarla, un poco cabreado por la mención de Black cuando él sólo podía pensar en cómo luciría el cuerpo desnudo de Dorcas, algo que jamás hubiese creído posible imaginar.

—Me importa un cuerno Black en este momento —masculló con la voz ronca, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para eliminar cualquier distancia que pudiese seguir existiendo. Dorcas sonrió, paladeando la excitación de Gideon con una mueca triunfante.

—Ya. A mí también —y en un movimiento sinuoso, torturante, aplastó su bajo vientre contra el definido bulto que crecía palpitante en el pantalón de Gideon, quien mordió el labio de la chica con fuerza y la levantó con brusquedad, girando sobre sí mismo. Dorcas se dejó llevar a ciegas, dejando que el pelirrojo tanteara la pared a ciegas hasta dar con la puerta de la cocina, que abrió de un manotazo, entrando en un beso húmedo, necesitado.

Dorcas recorrió con la palma abierta el cuerpo de Gideon desde el cuello de su camiseta, más y más abajo, hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando, apretando con fuerza y escuchando con suficiencia el gemido ahogado del pelirrojo. Gideon cortó el beso y la miró con fiereza, como si ella tuviese la culpa de toda la mierda a su alrededor, como si ella lo hubiese obligado a llegar hasta la cocina en contra de su voluntad, como si ella hubiese despertado ese desenfreno contra la persona equivocada. Volvió a envolverla con sus brazos y la elevó apenas para depositarla sobre la encimera, abriéndole las piernas en un brusco ademán para colocarse entre ellas.

Dorcas se echó hacia atrás, con las manos sobre la losa fría, sonriendo, desafiando al pelirrojo al que nunca había visto de manera sexual a ver hasta dónde llegaría. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Gideon se abalanzara y le quitara de un tirón el saco de hilo rosado que tenía, y esperó, con suficiencia, el momento en el que el hombre se ahogara de excitación al saberla sólo con una camiseta de tirantes, dejando adivinar la forma exacta de sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela.

Ciego y sordo ya de cualquier cosa que no fuese el cuerpo de Dorcas, Gideon se dejó envolver por la maldita sensualidad que tan bien manejaba la bruja y se rindió al calentón que lo comprometía por completo, apretando, tocando, mordiendo cada trozo de piel que le ofrecía.

En eso estaban tan ensimismados que no oyeron el sonido amortiguado que revelaba la puerta abriéndose de la cocina, hasta que una voz inconfundible hizo que Dorcas clavara en un suspiro sus ojos en la entrada.

—Lo-lo siento.

Benji se fue tan rápido como llegó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Dorcas descendiera diez grados con el golpe demasiado fuerte que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1979**

Salió de la cocina aprisa, abotonándose con torpeza el saco de hilo que había quedado olvidado en algún lugar del suelo y ella había recogido al vuelo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

No había conseguido distraerse con Gideon, sino exactamente lo opuesto: estaba enfadada, casi histérica. Pasó prácticamente corriendo por el salón, decidida a buscar aire. Tenía ganas de arrancarse la cabeza de un tirón, o tal vez, arrancársela a alguien muy rubio que hablaba con Frank y con Alice en los sillones junto a la chimenea.

No prestaba atención a nada, por lo que cuando abrió con ímpetu la puerta de salida hacia el jardín, se quedó atónita al oír la voz de Marlenne a sus pies.

—Dime qué ocurrió esa noche, Sirius. Dime, porque sé que no estás bien.

Mierda.

El enfado se transformó en rabia al saber que estaba a solas con Sirius, dibujándose a la carrera una sonrisa de cristales rotos con la que se disculpó.

—Perdón, creí que no había nadie.

Por supuesto que mentía, y no parecía dispuesta a asumirlo, mucho menos cuando Marlenne dio un exagerado salto para ponerse de pie y alejarse todo lo posible de Sirius, que miró a la recién llegada con las cejas alzadas.

—No, no... —balbuceó la muchacha, aumentando con desenfreno las ganas que tenía Dorcas de pagar toda la ira irracional que sentía fluir por sus venas en un golpe bien certero al rostro apático de Marlenne. —Ya me iba.

Y se escabulló como una rata ante el desdén mal disimulado de Dorcas y máscara impertérrita de Sirius.

Dorcas no tardó nada en salir a la carga.

—¿Qué demonios hacías con ella? —espetó, tomando el lugar libre en el porche junto a Sirius.

—Nada.

No había ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz, y eso era nuevo. Normalmente el joven se comunicaba con burlas o ironías. Dorcas maldijo a todos los antepasados de la idiota de Marlenne a la par que bufaba y se abalanzaba sobre Sirius para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Él se dejó hacer, escuchándola despotricar.

—Pues no lo parecía. Pero da igual —encontró el atado de cigarros y le quitó uno sin miramientos, poniéndole otro a su acompañante en la boca. Sacó su varita y encendió el suyo, inclinándose luego sobre el rostro de Sirius para prender el de él con su fuego. En un ramalazo de mala leche, Dorcas esperó que Marlenne estuviera espiando por ahí aquella muestra de intimidad y confianza que tenía con Sirius.

Se alejó cuando el hombre se quitó el cigarro de los labios para exhalar el humo, y Dorcas se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Es que había perdido el juicio?

—Acabo de echarme un polvo con Gideon.

—¿Prewett? —Sirius parecía un poco ido, pero la sorpresa era genuina. —Creí que tenías mejor gusto.

Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de otro mundo.

—No puedes comparar un polvo conmigo —ah, eso estaba buscando. El Sirius de siempre, el que vivía con ganas de joder. No aquel idiota taciturno y amargado que se volvía ante la presencia de Marlenne.

Dorcas se rió y se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

—Engreído. Dame la chaqueta, anda. Tengo el culo helado.

—Tu viniste aquí —replicó él, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había encargado de ahuyentar a Marlenne. Se deshizo de su abrigo de un movimiento brusco y se la pasó por los hombros.

—Deberías pedirle a Prewett que te de más _calor_.

Rieron un poco, con el humo del tabaco rodeándolos.

—¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? —preguntó Dorcas, al cabo de un momento. El cabreo empezaba a remitir, a pesar de que las dos personas que más la alteraban de la Orden se habían conjugado para aparecer en los peores momentos.

Sirius conseguía ese efecto en ella, hacer de la vida una broma continua.

O un polvo.

—Congelándome el culo —emuló él a modo de respuesta. Estaba evadiéndola y lo sabía. Dorcas conocía el límite de su extraña amistad, y no insistió.

—Vale —apagó el cigarro que ya estaba prácticamente consumido y se levantó, frotándose los brazos fríos. —Entremos entonces, supongo que falta poco para las doce.

Sirius exhaló la última bocanada de humo antes de asentir y volver al salón detrás de Dorcas.

El panorama no había cambiado demasiado. Dorcas, en un arrebato infantil, buscó a Marlenne con la mirada, decidida a mostrar que era _ella_ la que tenía la chaqueta de cuero de Sirius, pero el alardeo mudo se le quedó atorado en la garganta al ver como la joven conversaba en voz queda con Benji, en un aparte junto a la chimenea.

Dorcas maldijo por lo bajo y se volteó hacia otro lado. ¿Es que esa chica no se cansaba de destruir todo lo que tocaba?

Se acercó entonces a Lily y a Alice, que probablemente estuviesen hablando de sus estrenados embarazos con la esposa de Edgar, que se acariciaba el vientre apenas redondeado mientras respondía a la verborragia de las primerizas.

Se unió a las mujeres sin prestar la más mínima atención —Alice supo en un tris que algo le pasaba a su amiga, porque no dejaba de eviarle miraditas suspicaces sin perder detalle de la conversación— y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Gideon, que tenía cara de decepción y fingía prestar atención a lo que decía Ojoloco a su gemelo, a Caradoc y a Edgar.

Si Fabian había regresado al salón, significaba que Hestia también lo había hecho, por lo que Dorcas repasó la estancia hasta dar con la muchacha que parecía ser la de siempre, junto a Emmeline y a Remus, discutiendo animadamente, en la punta opuesta de donde se encontraban ellos. Solo un buen ojo —o alguien que se había enterado de su llanto, como Dorcas—, podía adivinar sus párpados rojos y el nerviosismo con el que se tocaba el largo cabello negro.

Dorcas se dejó mecer tanto por el barullo permanente de fondo para apaciguar los instintos homicidas que habían despertado con una cabellera rubia apareciendo en el momento menos esperado, que cuando Lily dio un respingo y chilló que faltaban menos de diez minutos para medianoche, su sorpresa fue genuina.

—¡James, las copas!

El aludido estaba enfrascado en una larga conversación de Quidditch con Peter y Sirius que abandonó al instante seguido de las muecas burlonas de sus amigos y sacudió apenas la varita para atraer flotando más de una docena de brillantes copas de cristal para todos los presentes, mientras se abría paso entre sus compañeros para llegar hasta su esposa.

Ojoloco volvió a refunfuñar, pero se levantó y se acercó al círculo que naturalmente habían hecho los miembros de la Orden, esperando a que finalmente dieran las doce, y observando a los otros de soslayo para no sentirse tan ridículos.

El precario buen humor que Dorcas había recuperado se estrelló contra el suelo al ver como Sirius se hacía lugar al otro lado de Marlenne, luego de una larga mirada a Benji que se había apostado a la derecha de la muchacha. Se mordió la lengua y se quedó junto a Alice, ignorando las miradas que le dirigía de tanto en tanto Gideon desde el otro costado.

—Lily, esto es ridículo.

—Sirius, cállate, ¡cinco minutos!

—Ey, pero Sirius tiene razón, no podríamos solo...

—James, por una vez no le sigas el juego, ¡cuatro minutos!

—Oye, Lily, mira que tratar así a James...

—Ya entenderás cuando estés casada con Frank.

—Frank es un sol, no es como James.

—Oh, es verdad. Bueno, tendrás más suerte que yo. ¡Tres minutos!

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Que se estén quietos unos minutos más.

—Si me dices cómo lo logras, Lily, intentaré ponerlo en práctica también yo.

—Es la intimidación pelirroja, Ojoloco, a ti no te funciona.

—¿Y a mí tampoco?

—Caradoc es lo suficientemente intimidante sin ninguna técnica Evans.

—Y que lo digas, en el Escuadrón...

—Dorcas, ¡dos minutos!

—Tendrías que haber sido Auror, Lily, te viene de maravillas.

—¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí, Caradoc?

—Sabes que sí.

—Nadie quiere deshacerte de ti, Dorcas, sin ti estamos muertos.

—Deja de flirtear con ella o Black te asesinará.

—No lo creo.

—¿Quieres guerra, Prewett?

—Contigo siempre.

—¡Por Merlín, dos minutos! ¡Ya cállense!

—Yo que ustedes haría lo que Lily dice.

—¿Siempre son así?

—No siempre.

—A veces somos peores.

—Vaya.

—¡Un minuto! ¡Alcen las copas!

La discusión se cortó de golpe cuando la sonrisa radiante de Lily inundó el lugar, ansiosa, elevando su copa con los ojos brillantes. James, vulnerable a la felicidad de la pelirroja, le rodeó la cintura y alzó la suya, escuchando ya a lo lejos las campanadas de la iglesia de El Valle.

Todos los invitados los imitaron —incluso Sirius, alentado por un buen codazo en las costillas por parte de Remus—, y recibieron el primer minuto del veinticinco de Diciembre con un efusivo choque de copas en el que inevitablemente se derramó la mitad del contenido entre risas y felicitaciones.

Frank se acercó a Alice tranquilo, chocó con ella su copa y con la media sonrisa que ella tanto amaba le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

Las parejas allí presentes los imitaron, James haciendo girar a su pelirroja en el aire, y Edgar dedicándole una cariñosa mirada a su esposa.

—¡Dorcas, regálame un beso! —exclamó Gideon luego de apurar el contenido de su copa, haciendo reír a todos.

La bruja levantó la suya en un ademán sugerente, siguiéndole el juego y dejando a Sirius a un lado, sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad que obtuviera su atención.

Marlenne se había acercado a saludar a Remus y a Peter, estirando apenas la comisura de los labios. Remus la abrazó largamente, y Peter se dejó besar en la mejilla por aquella extraña muchacha que parecía no tener emoción alguna, salvo para Sirius, quien la miraba con la burla bien construida en su rostro.

—¿Y para mí que hay?

Remus lo reprendió con la mirada, enojado, sabiendo todo lo que podía esconder esa frase, pero Sirius lo mandó a la mierda en su lenguaje de gestos, porque estaba harto de que Remus se pusiera siempre del lado de Marlenne.

Ella se había quedado callada —podía jurar que los latidos de su corazón se oían a pesar de todo el barullo del salón—, y pilló a Sirius totalmente desprevenido cuando se acercó demasiado rápido hasta él, se elevó de puntillas y le rozó apenas la mandíbula con los labios.

—Feliz navidad.

Y se marchó a saludar —¿o a refugiarse— a Lily, que sonreía pletórica ante la reunión exitosa de la Orden.

Las campanadas cesaron, y un sonido de cristales rotos enmudeció de pronto a la multitud, volteando confundidos a ver qué demonios sucedía.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se oyó desde una punta del salón. Hestia, que estaba en el extremo opuesto, estuvo en un parpadeo junto a la enorme figura de Edgar que estaba petrificado junto a su esposa, que era la que había dejado caer de golpe su copa y se había estrellado contra el piso a sus pies.

—¿Edgar?

El aludido estaba blanco como la cal, atento a Addie, que se había quedado inmóvil con el brazo aún extendido en un brindis que nunca había llegado. La mujer alzó los ojos inundados de lágrimas y conteniendo el llanto entre los labios, se empezó a palpar frenéticamente el vientre, provocando que la elegante túnica clara se empezara a teñir de oscuro.

Edgar tardó un segundo en procesar las manos de su mujer manchándose de sangre.

—Merlín santísimo… —susurró tan bajo que nadie pareció oírlo. Buscó desesperado con la mirada entre los presentes. —Ojoloco, tengo que llevarla a San Mungo.

Alastor se había hecho lugar hasta allí cojeando y apartando con brusquedad a sus compañeros.

—¡No! —gruñó enojado. —¡Marlenne!

La muchacha, pálida, se acercó hasta Ojoloco y evaluó en un segundo a la mujer de Edgar, que parecía mantenerse erguida de milagro. A sus pies ya se había formado un pequeño y oscuro charco de sangre que le resbalaba desde los tobillos.

—Haré lo que pueda… —musitó sin fuerza, tendiéndole los brazos hacia Addie para que pudiese apoyarse en ella.

Todos se habían quedado en el silencio más sepulcral, atentos a las indicaciones.

—Mar, te lo suplico… —susurró Edgar al borde del llanto. No se había animado a tocar a su esposa, que se sostenía a duras penas bajo el pequeño cuerpo de Marlenne.

—Aléjate Edgar, por favor —masculló ella con los dientes apretados, buscando con desesperación alguna superficie para tumbar a Addie. Se sentía mareada por la repentina responsabilidad, y su cabeza bullía de actividad intentando dar con alguna información que fuese útil en ese momento.

Nunca había atendido problemas de embarazo.

—Ed, voy a estar bien —articuló Addie, y Marlenne se soprendió por su entereza. Edgar, por el contrario, parecía al borde del histerismo.

—Llévatelo Caradoc —ordenó en el tono más firme que consiguió pronunciar. La mujer que sostenía se revolvió entre sus brazos.

—¡No! —chilló, tendiéndole finamente la mano a su esposo. —¡Las niñas!

Edgar se apresuró a tomarla entre las suyas y endureció el gesto para volverse hacia Caradoc que se había acercado con seriedad para arrastrarlo fuera del salón. Sin su bondad escondida tras la espesa barba, Edgar era una figura intimidante.

—No me pienso mover de aquí, Caradoc, ni lo intentes.

—Ed, ¡las niñas! —repitió su mujer, desesperada. Edgar asintió con la cabeza y estiró el cuello para dar con la persona que buscaba.

—Hestia, por favor, ¿puedes encargarte de ellas? —pidió a la muchacha que se había puesto aún más pálida que él al ver las manos unidas de la pareja recubiertas de sangre. —Están en la habitación de Lily.

Hestia asintió despacio.

—No te preocupes Ed —murmuró desenredándose de su mirada y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia la entrada del salón. Emmeline le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo a Edgar —era lo más alto que conseguía llegar—, antes de seguir a su compañera.

—Nosotros nos encargamos —le susurró con dulzura.

Fabian, serio, se escabulló tras ellas, en el silencio más absoluto. Caradoc se apostó a un costado con los brazos cruzados.

—Estoy vigilándote, Bones, si interrumpes a Marlenne, te vas.

—Silencio por favor —volvió a pedir la muchacha, con los brazos dormidos de sostener a la mujer que parecía perder la conciencia de a momentos.

—¿Qué necesitas Mar? —intervino Remus, con su tranquilidad habitual, lo que sosegó a Marlenne, despejándole la cabeza para pensar correctamente.

—Hay que recostarla.

—A los sillones, pronto —indicó Lily sin necesidad, pues James ya se había unido a Remus para tomar el cuerpo semidesvanecido de Addie y depositarla con cuidado sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos, bajo la quebrada mirada de Edgar.

—¿Mar? —llamó el licántropo, al ver que su amiga se quedaba inmóvil junto al sofá, blanca como el papel.

—Déjame pensar, déjame pensar —respondió Marlenne, volteando desesperada. Se alejó un poco para distanciarse de la mueca desolada de Edgar, siempre tan parco y bondadoso. —Ojoloco, no puedo… —tartamudeó impotente. —No tengo idea sobre esto… Yo nunca…

Alastor gruñó, y Remus tradujo rápidamente, tomándola por los hombros e ignorando la mirada ardiente que le dirigía Sirius.

—Tranquila —ella inspiró profundamente. —Todo saldrá bien.

Marlenne asintió, buscando apoyo en Ojoloco y en Remus, y luego se volvió y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del sillón. Sacó su varita y levantó la cabeza con decisión.

—Esencia de multrap, necesito esencia de multrap y gasas —pidió, firme, a la par que comprobaba que Addie estuviese inconsciente.

—¿Lily?

—Voy —la pelirroja salió casi corriendo, seguida de James.

Marlenne se atrevió a tocar con los dedos temblorosos el vientre apenas abultado de la mujer: estaba tan rígido como una piedra.

—Una toalla húmeda —ordenó, apartando la mano. —Ed, pónsela en la frente.

Los ojos de Addie aletearon al contacto fresco del paño que Peter había recogido al vuelo de la cocina.

—¿Te duele cielo? —preguntó su esposo con un hilo de voz, muy cerca del rostro de la mujer.

—Lo estoy perdiendo, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella con los labios secos, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de Marlenne, que seguía inclinada sobre su cuerpo, esperando algún milagro. Marlenne estaba cansada, asustada y sobre todo, harta de mentiras.

—Sí —la afirmación sonó como una cuchillada sobre el aire denso que se había instalado entre los que seguían en el salón. — Lo siento.

Lily cortó el ambiente corriendo con lo necesario.

—Aquí tienes Mar.

—Bien —Marlenne volvió a tomar aire y a buscar concentración. —Necesito que los hombres de aquí se vayan —no solo lo decía por Addie, sino porque sabía que sería más difícil trabajar con la continua mirada de Sirius a su espalda. —Tu no, Ed, quédate —se corrigió ante la mueca desolada del hombre que, sin rozar siquiera a su mujer, le sostenía la mirada inclinado sobre el respaldo.

—Bien —aceptó Ojoloco con dureza, haciendo un ademán para que se apresuraran a salir.

Marlenne dudó.

— Benji… Quédate tu también por favor.

Necesitaba a alguien sereno que la mantuviese enfocada, y no quería hacer pasar a Remus por más momentos difíciles, con la mala racha que llevaba.

Addie parecía consciente de nuevo, y se mordía los labios para no llorar, de cara a su esposo.

—Lo-lo siento tanto Ed… —farfulló con desesperación. —Otra vez yo…

—Shhh —la calló Edgar, mirando de reojo a Marlenne que ya le había levantado la túnica a la mujer y ordenaba en voz baja a Benji que, pétreo a su flanco, obedecía sin chistar.

—Embebe las gasas en la esencia y pásamelas, por favor.

—No pude —seguía Addie, con una mueca de dolor. —Yo…

—Tranquila, todo está bien —la interrumpió su esposo, muy cerca y sin tocarla.

—No es cierto. Ed…

—Por favor, quédate tranquila —la instó el, sin dejar de buscar de soslayo el apoyo de Marlenne, que más pálida que nunca limpiaba las piernas de Addie con los dientes apretados.

Edgar encontró la mirada de Marlenne por un segundo, haciendo que la muchacha se detuviese y tragara saliva. Negó apenas con la cabeza, apenada y volvió a lo suyo, susurrando un hechizo que no llegó a comprender, pues se había vuelto hacia el rostro contraído de su esposa.

—Todo está bien —dijo en voz baja, tomando por primera vez la mano de Addie entre las suyas y rehuyendo de su mirada.

Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1979**

James no necesitó ninguna de las evidentes señales de Lily para saber que al entrar en su habitación, la pelirroja estaría intentando ocultar su llanto quedo.

Habían conseguido trasladar a la manera _muggle_ a Edgar y a toda su familia —el delicado estado de Addie había impedido que se aparecieran o tomaran la red flu—, y se habían marchado con Marlenne, Benji y Ojoloco como escoltas. El resto de los invitados se había ido dispersando, con las caras largas, como si la pequeña burbuja navideña que Lily había conseguido crear se hubiese pinchado de golpe, estrellándose contra el suelo en mil pedazos.

James se acercó con sigilo hasta el rincón en el que Lily fingía tomar su pijama y se secaba los ojos con los dedos. Él la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó apenas su mentón contra el hombro pecoso de su esposa, luego de depositarle un beso en el cuello.

—No llores, Lily, por favor.

—Perdóname —musitó ella, sin dejar de refregarse la cara. James la volteó con delicadeza, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tendría que haberte hecho caso —declaró ella, desilusionada. —Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido... Nuestras navidades están malditas, tienes razón.

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa tímida a pesar de que el llanto de Lily siempre había conseguido matarlo de dolor. Encerró el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—No seas tonta —le dijo en voz baja. —Claro que no fue tu culpa. Fue una excelente idea y creo que todos necesitábamos un momento de... vida _normal_. Y no podías saber lo que ocurriría con Addie, nadie podía hacerlo.

—Ya sé, pero...

—Pero nada. Ya pasó. Y Addie y Edgar están bien, o tanto como pueden estarlo. No te mortifiques, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió sin mirarlo, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse sin remedio. A James se le cerró la garganta de golpe.

—¿Lily?

La pelirroja inspiró, pero no pudo contener el acceso de llanto, por lo que ocultó el sollozo doliente en la camiseta de su esposo, dejando salir un poco de todo el miedo que había tenido esa noche.

—Lily, Lily, háblame, por favor. ¿Qué tienes? No llores, anda, por favor —James la besaba en todos los rincones de piel salada de lágrimas. —Dime, ¿qué ocurre? No fue tu culpa, Lily, vamos, por favor.

Lily se separó finalmente entre espasmos, avergonzada de la preocupación que veía en la mirada de su esposo.

—Lo siento —hipó, intentando contener el llanto. —No es nada, es que..

— ¿Qué? Dime.

—¡Estoy aterrorizada —declaró, mordiéndose los labios. —Addie perdió su niño así, sin más, y yo... —con un brazo intentaba secarse el rostro, mientras que el otro había descendido hasta su vientre aún plano. —No quiero perder el mío...

Sus dos manos volaron desde su rostro hasta el vientre en flor que acababa de descubrir, demasiado apenada, demasiado asustada, demasiado agobiada.

—Lily...

—Ya sé que no estoy siendo racional —lo atajó ella, avergonzada. —Pero era en lo único en lo que pensaba mientras veía el rostro pálido de Addie... yo... tanto dolor, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

La pelirroja siguió llorando desgarrada contra el pecho de James, que la acunaba y pasaba con suavidad los dedos por su cabello, intentando serenarla.

—Lily, ven aquí —la dirigió casi en volandas hasta el borde de la cama, y la sentó en sus rodillas, como una niña pequeña. —Mírame por favor.

Ella le hizo caso y se ahogó en los cálidos ojos de James, aquellos que habían sido —y seguirían siendo siempre— su puerto de paz en el desastre cotidiano.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió en un susurro, quitándole con dulzura el cabello húmedo del cuello. —Entiendo perfectamente que te sientas así, ¿vale? Pero no vale la pena. Ya sabes la historia de Edgar y Addie, y no es la primera vez que les ocurre —James hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas perdido en las pecas del hombro de su esposa. —No quiero que pierdas la cabeza por ello. No había nada que pudiésemos hacer, ni nosotros, ni nadie. Y tampoco podemos hacer nada por _esto_ —depositó casi con temor la palma abierta sobre el vientre de Lily. —más que quererlo y cuidarlo. El resto no está en nuestras manos. Así que no quiero que estés triste por esto, vamos. Yo también tengo miedo... pero no dejaré de quererlos ni de protegerlos ni un minuto, Lily, no tienes nada que temer —James levantó el brazo y obligó con delicadeza a que su mujer levantara la cabeza que había mantenido gacha. —Estoy aquí para ti, como siempre.

—Lo sé —musitó Lily, dejando asomar una diminuta sonrisa. —Y puede ser que te ame un poquito por ello, ¿lo sabes?

James emuló su sonrisa y la besó.

—Las cosas que viene uno a enterarse.

Se rieron en complicidad, y James aprovechó el momento de distensión para echarse hacia atrás y acomodar a Lily entre sus brazos.

La pelirroja fue serenando su respiración, acompasada por los rítmicos latidos de su esposo, y secando el resto de lágrimas con los besos esporádicos que le ofrecía James.

—Sabes... —empezó ella cuando James creía que se había rendido al sueño. —Echo muchísimo de menos a mi madre.

James abrió los ojos, sacudiéndose la modorra, sorprendido por la declaración. Lily se apresuró a explicarse.

—Ya sabes, me encantaría que estuviese aquí para... responder algunas preguntas —sonrió con timidez contra el pecho de su esposo. —Nunca pude preguntarle nada de _esto_. Y es extraño... también me gustaría que Dorea estuviese aquí.

James suspiró.

—Estarían muy felices por nosotros.

—Lo sé —Lily dudó un momento. —No sé si Petunia quiera saber...

—Haz lo que creas correcto —recomendó James al entender el cuestionamiento que flotaba en el aire.

—No creo que Petunia quiera saber de mi —completó Lily con tristeza, y a James volvieron a picarle los dedos de ganas de abofetear a la estúpida hermana de su esposa por ser tan... _Petunia_. —Pero sí me gustaría hablar con alguien con experiencia... alguien como Dorea o mi madre.

James entendió perfectamente el temor disfrazado de curiosidad que tenía Lily.

—Recuerda que no podemos ir a San Mungo —apuntó, bostezando. —¿Qué hay de Alice?

La risita de Lily le llegó ahogada.

—Está en la misma situación que yo —le explicó ella, reprimiendo otra sonrisa.

—Ah, claro, vale. Van a casarse, ¿sabes?

—Ya era hora.

Lily se reacomodó en su posición y los arropó a ambos, apagando con rapidez la luz mortecina de la mesita de noche. Se dejó mecer finalmente por el sueño, a pesar de que ya estaba pronto a amanecer, sintiéndose a salvo en la cama que compartía con James.

—¿Lily?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué tal Molly, la hermana de los Prewett? Es agradable y ya la conoces.

—Es una buena idea.

—Siempre tengo buenas ideas.

—Seguro —se estaba burlando y los dos los sabían. —Gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1979**

Marlenne estaba agotada. No había dormido en toda la noche, había estado con Addie hasta que tuvo la certeza de que su vida no corría peligro y ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, y se había marchado a Manchester, donde Marilyn ya la esperaba despierta, ansiosa para abrir los regalos.

La joven solo quería tumbarse en la cama, pero accedió al capricho de su hermana, e incluso se sentó a desayunar junto a sus padres que, por ser navidad, habían permanecido en casa para ver el rostro pletórico de Marilyn al abrir sus regalos.

Los ojos le ardían, tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza y sentía sus articulaciones como plomo, pero de cualquier forma se instó a recobrar energía y a aparecerse en la casa de Lily apenas Marilyn se calmó y corrió a su habitación a escribirle a sus amigos y preguntarles cómo estaban pasando sus festividades. Necesitaba consultarle a la pelirroja sobre algún libro que la ayudara con el tratamiento de Addie después de su aborto, su biblioteca médica carecía de esa temática en particular. Y si alguien sabía de libros, esa era Lily.

Se apareció en la cocina, suponiendo que todavía era demasiado temprano para que el matrimonio estuviese despierto —y más considerando el final de la noche anterior—, por lo que consideró hacerse un café bien fuerte y esperar a que Lily amaneciera en los cómodos sillones del salón.

En el marco de la puerta de la cocina, una voz masculina la hizo detenerse, sorprendida al escuchar su nombre.

—Si Ojoloco sigue así de paranoico y no nos permite utilizar lugares públicos, Mar terminará cediendo al estrés.

Era Remus, y hablaba desde el salón al que pensaba dirigirse. Un poco embotada por la falta de sueño, se quedó allí, de pie, escuchando la conversación.

—¿Tú crees? —decía Lily, parecía distraída.

—Todos tenemos un límite —declaró Remus, haciendo una pausa. —Nadie le preguntó a Mar si estaba bien con ser la sanadora portátil de la Orden.

—Alastor no lo hace de mala fe. Simplemente sabe que es buena en ello, y lo usa a nuestro favor.

—Ya lo sé, pero creo que está poniendo demasiada presión sobre ella.

Marlenne sentía como cada palabra que decían en el salón la aplastaba más y más.

—Puede ser, la verdad nunca lo había pensado de ese modo —confesó Lily.

— Es porque Mar nunca se queja.

—Tienes razón —Marlenne no necesitaba estar en la estancia para saber que la pelirroja sonreía. —Quizá deba hablar con Alastor, el entenderá.

—Supongo —se oyó un ligero tintineo, por lo que la muchacha supuso que sus amigos estaban tomando el té. —Sirius estaba muy extraño anoche.

Marlenne se envaró ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Parecía furioso, pero no como siempre —prosiguió el licántropo. —No quiso acabar con el mobiliario. Hoy en la mañana se fue corriendo, no me dijo a donde.

—Espero que no se meta en problemas —suspiró Lily, haciendo tintinear su taza.

—No, creo que tenía que ver con Mar… otra vez.

—Feliz navidad —Marlenne no había podido soportar el derrotero que estaba tomando la conversación, por lo que ingresó con sigilo al salón, gastando toda su energía en componer su sonrisa más inocente.

—Ey, Mar —la saludó Remus, levantándose de golpe y abrazándola apenas. —Te ves terrible.

La recién llegada se acomodó junto al licántropo bajo la atenta mirada de Lily.

—No tuve una buena noche.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias. Quiero volver pronto a Manchester — _para que ustedes sigan especulando sobre mi y Sirius_ , siguió en su mente, sin atreverse a mencionarlo. No le sorprendía que sus amigos hablaran sobre ellos, pero todo el estrés que había acumulado en la noche se había conjugado para que aquella conversación la deprimiera aún más.

Quería regresar a casa con Marilyn.

—¿Tienes algún libro aquí o que pueda conseguir sobre… eh… —no quería pronunciar la palabra _aborto_ frente a Lily. —lo que ocurrió ayer que nos sirva para Addie?

Lily pareció pensarlo, y Marlenne ignoró por completo la evaluadora mirada que Remus le estaba echando.

—Puede ser —dudó la pelirroja. —Aguarda un momento.

Se levantó y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando al licántropo y a Marlenne a solas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él, comprensivo.

Mar siempre había tenido una empatía particular con Remus, no estaba segura por qué.

—Cansada —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Ya lo sé.

No tenía ganas de hablar con Remus. De hecho, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

El licántropo respetó el silencio de su amiga, que se recostó sobre su hombro en silencio, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.

Lily regresó al cabo de un rato, sacudiendo dos libros en sus manos.

—Mar, quizá estos te sirvan para…

Se detuvo de inmediato al ver la sonrisa cómplice de Remus, que se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Marlenne se había quedado dormida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Tal y como prometí, una semana después estoy aquí._

 _¿Qué tal han pasado las festividades? Espero que mejor que los miembros de la Orden. Qué mala leche tienen, por favor. En un principio, sinceramente, iba a dejarlos en paz y que pasaran su primera Navidad en paz, pero no, viene Addie y la caga, venga. No pensaba explicar tan rápido el boggart de Edgar, pero ya ven, aquí lo tienen, si leen apenas entre líneas._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Tengo que admitir que no es de mis capítulos favoritos, más bien lo contrario. Pero hice lo que pude. ¿Comentarios, sugerencias?_

 _Quiero aprovechar también que ya hicimos diez capítulos —sí, ¡diez! es la primera vez que tengo tanta constancia en esta página— para hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó hasta ahora, porque ya sé que fui bastante caótica al principio y esto de las fechas es medio confuso. Aquí va, en orden cronológico._

○ **1976-1977** : _Arrancamos aquí, en Navidad —para variar—._

 _En Canterbury, Dumbledore revela a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter que Charlus Potter fue herido de gravedad. En la mezcla de sorpresa e ira, James se aparece en el barrio de Lily, seguido por Sirius, y se topa en el camino con Severus y compañía. Lily, que pasaba las fiestas con Marlenne, los sigue y se escapan por los pelos de una pelea con gran parte de los miembros de Slytherin. Dumbledore los recoge, regresan y se enteran de que Charlus murió. En la furia de James, el director les ofrece ser parte de la Orden, pero les da tiempo para reflexionarlo. James culpa a Lily de lo sucedido, porque adivina que lo que ella buscaba era defender a Snape, y enojado y dolido, le retira la palabra. El tiempo pasa, termina el curso._

 _En la plataforma, el Expreso es víctima de un ataque relámpago que no deja heridos. Durante las vacaciones, los seis —porque en un acuerdo entre Lily, Marlenne y Remus, deciden dejar fuera a Mary de lo que está sucediendo—, se reúnen varias veces en Canterbury bajo órdenes de Dumbledore, y conocen a Hestia y a Edgar, miembros de la Orden, con quienes comienzan a practicar sus patronus._

 _Lily recibe una visita no deseada de Severus en su casa de Cokeworth mientras pasaba el rato con Mary y lo confiesa al resto, perturbada porque durante el verano, comenzó a habituarse a la presencia de Black y termina sintiendo curiosidad por el nuevo James que ni intenta conquistarla ni la observa con dureza._

 _Las clases están a punto de recomenzar._

 _Del lado de Alice, el ataque relámpago interrumpe su último día como estudiante de Hogwarts y da una excusa a ella y a Dorcas, Frank y Benji para juntarse a discutir los últimos acontecimientos. Alice pelea con su madre por su decisión de ser Auror y para escapar, se marcha a Londres con Dorcas para ayudarla a buscar un nuevo apartamento. Lo encuentran, Dorcas se muda e invita a Alice a festejar su nuevo hogar saliendo por ahí, noche que termina con Alice borracha acostándose con un desconocido del que huye a la mañana siguiente._

 _Las vacaciones pasan, y las chicas son invitadas por Frank a pasar unos días en su casa, junto a Benji. Alice intenta olvidar la mortificación de la noche con el desconocido y les confiesa a sus amigos las peleas que está teniendo con su madre._

 _Llega Septiembre, y comienzan su entrenamiento como Aurores en el Escuadrón._

○ **1978** : _Sirius se aparece en la casa de Marlenne en Manchester herido y le pide que lo cure._

○ **1979** : _Febrero. James espera con Sirius a que Lily le envíe una señal de que la misión salió bien y ella está viva. Llega en forma de cierva, lo que alivia también a Sirius puesto que la compañera de Lily era Marlenne. James, presa de la desesperación que había vivido en esa tarde, termina pidiéndole a Lily que se case con él y ella acepta. Sirius y Remus regresan a su casa y discuten. Lily le cuenta a Marlenne que va a casarse y se apena de que Mary no esté allí._

 _En luna llena, Marlenne y Benji son los encargados de vigilar a Remus en Dover. Sirius aparece sin razón y termina salvándolos a los dos en un ataque imprevisto del licántropo, revelando que es un animago._

 _Diciembre. Alice se encuentra con un hombre en Londres, al que intenta desprender de su vida. Él le ofrece huir juntos, y confiesa que Regulus Black está muerto. Alice decidida a escapar de él, confiesa que está embarazada de Frank y se marcha. Llega a su apartamento y discute con Dorcas, echándole en cara que está enamorada de Benji y no quiere admitirlo. Dorcas, pasmada y furiosa, se marcha y se va al piso de Sirius, descubriendo que está borracho, diciendo incoherencias y confundiéndola con Marlenne._

 _En el Valle de Godric, Peter almuerza con los Potter extrañados por la ausencia de Sirius. Son interrumpidos por Marlenne que les confiesa que estuvo en Dover y Ojoloco le dijo que Regulus estaba muerto. Sin encontrar a Sirius por ningún lado, James y Marlenne se aparecen en Londres buscando a Dorcas para preguntarle si sabía algo. Descubren que Sirius está allí y ya estaba enterado de la muerte de su hermano. James se asegura de que no cometerá ninguna locura y se marchan._

 _Lily busca levantar el ánimo de todos los miembros de la Orden organizando una fiesta de Navidad, consiguiendo que todos sus compañeros asistan a su casa. La velada termina en desastre._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora. ¡En el próximo capítulo regresaremos a Hogwarts!_

 _Espero verlos a todos en 2016, y muchas gracias por todos los_ Favs _y_ Alerts _. ¡Anímense a un review!_

 _Los quiero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	11. XI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XI**

 _«One day more to revolution,_

 _We will nip it in the bud_

 _We'll be ready for these **schoolboys** ,_

 _They will wet themselves with blood.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Septiembre de 1977**

—Así que te has disculpado.

Atravesaron disimuladamente la barrera que daba a la Plataforma 9 y ¾ enfrascados en una conversación que se había repetido una y otra vez desde la semana anterior.

—Sí.

Sirius hizo una mueca, como siguiendo un guión demasiado rebuscado.

—Pero no volverás a perseguirla como un necesitado.

James sonrió a pesar del insulto nada velado, esquivando a la mezcla de alumnos y padres apretujados en el andén.

—No.

—Ya veo —Sirius se plantó en la entrada a un vagón, ocupando todo el espacio de la puerta con su baúl, para mirar a su amigo de frente. —¿Y eso dónde los deja?

—No tengo idea —respondió el, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste idea en lo referente a Evans? —siguió Sirius, ajeno a la búsqueda de los otros dos en la que se había embarcado James. —Porque si la tenías, no lo parecía.

El aludido suspiró, y dejó de estirar el cuello en busca del resto, para volverse hacia Sirius.

—Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Vale —aceptó este, nada convencido. —¿Y qué hay con nuestro Slytherin favorito?

—¿Con Snape? —se extrañó James, regresando a la ardua tarea de escudriñar el andén para localizar a sus amigos. —Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Más allá de que quisiera partirle la cara, no. Lo de siempre.

Sirius torció el gesto hacia unos niños de tercero que habían puesto mala cara al ver que ellos no se quitaban para dejarles pasar.

—Hay algo que la pelirroja no nos está diciendo —volvió a la carga al cabo de un segundo. —En relación a él me refiero.

James se rindió y volteó hacia su amigo, contrariado.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Pero no voy a agobiarla.

—¿A quién? —preguntó la voz tranquila de Remus, que llegaba tirando de su baúl a paso raudo. Rodó los ojos al notar como sus amigos habían trabado por completo el ingreso a aquel vagón sin que les importara en lo más mínimo.

—A Lily.

—Llevo diciéndote eso hace años —apuntó el licántropo, tomando el baúl de Sirius para quitarlo del paso. James elevó una ceja.

—¿Y tu novia donde está?

—¿Qué novia? —replicó Remus a la defensiva.

—La que te autoriza a hablar de la vida amorosa de otra persona —sonrió James con suficiencia.

—Eres idiota —bufó Remus, a la par que James y Sirius festejaban el chiste en sus narices.

—Sea lo que sea que estén hablando, estoy de acuerdo con Remus —dijo Peter, acercándose hasta ellos empujando a un grupo muy nutrido de Ravenclaw. El licántropo recuperó la sonrisa.

—¿Ven? Yo tengo razón —saludó a Peter y se volvió hacia James que estaba chocando el hombro con el recién llegado. —Ahora, en serio, ¿qué piensas hacer con Lily?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Pues nada. El año pasado terminamos terrible —reflexionó. —Odiarla no funcionó, así que voy a intentar...

—¿Qué? —apremió Sirius, cansándose.

—¿Ser su amigo? —tanteó James casi con timidez. Peter soltó una risita.

—James, Lily te odia.

—No creo que lo odie —intervino Remus con tranquilidad. —Al menos, ya no.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Peter, curioso, espejando la ansiedad de su amigo.

—Bueno, todos somos parte de _algo_ ahora, ¿no? —explicó el licántropo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y ya vieron que James conservó la cabeza en su sitio todo el verano.

—Eso no significa nada—apuntó Sirius, vuelto hacia unas muchachas de Ravenclaw que pasaban y le sonreían sin disimulo.

—Yo creo que sí —lo contradijo Remus con cansancio, golpeándole el hombro para que dejara de tontear. —Si Lily te viese como una persona madura, quizá no viviría a la defensiva en tu presencia.

Sirius se volvió, entre incrédulo y burlón.

—¿Persona madura, James?

—¡Oye, yo soy muy maduro! —se defendió James, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sí, eso solo lo crees tú y Dumbledore —replicó Sirius, rodando los ojos. —En serio, ¿Premio Anual? ¿es que al viejo ya se le han perdido todas las ideas?

—Podrías usar eso a tu favor. No le he dicho nada de que tu eras el otro Premio Anual.

James dejó caer su mandíbula unos centímetros.

—¿Hablas con Lily?

—Por lechuza —respondió Remus sin mirarlo, haciendo que los alumnos circularan hacia el vagón. —Es mi amiga.

—¿Por qué tu puedes enviarle cartas y yo no?

El licántropo tuvo que voltear hacia su amigo con los brazos en jarras, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Porque es mi amiga. De veras, ¿escuchas algo de lo que digo?

Sirius volvió a la carga.

—Solo cuando no tienes ese tonito de presumido tocapelotas.

—Sirius, cállate —ordenó James, en vano. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Podría, pero si lo hiciera no podría avisarles que allí se está acercando nuestra querida pelirroja —y estiró el cuello para señalar con poca educación hacia una zona del andén, un par de metros más allá.

Lily se dirigía hacia ellos con expresión contrariada arrastrando su equipaje, Remus suspiró y le puso un poco más de ganas a mantener el poco orden que era posible con sus amigos alrededor.

—Hola —dijo la muchacha al llegar, mirando exclusivamente al licántropo. —Disculpa, Remus, ¿has visto a Mary o a Mar?

Remus vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo James se había erguido en toda su estatura e intentaba componer su mejor expresión, mientras Sirius le daba codazos sin disimulo.

—No, lo siento. ¿No se encuentran siempre junto a la locomotora?

Lily parecía nerviosa.

—Sí, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones —explicó. —Nos las he visto, ellas siempre se llevan mi baúl.

—Nosotros podemos echarle un ojo por ti —se apresuró a ofrecer James, dando un paso al frente junto a Remus, quien levantó las cejas en una pregunta muda. —Luego te lo llevamos a tu compartimiento.

Si a James le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza verde, Lily no lo hubiese mirado de forma tan extraña.

—Esto... vale —aceptó ella, luego de juzgar el tiempo que le quedaba. —Iré por allí, Remus, tu encárgate de estos vagones.

El licántropo asintió y Lily no abandonó la mueca de sorpresa al pasarle su baúl a James, que buscaba con todo su esfuerzo no sonreír.

—Ah —recordó la muchacha antes de voltear para mimetizarse entre los alumnos. —Felicitaciones, Remus.

Su amigo parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Por el Premio Anual —aclaró Lily, dulcificando su mirada. —Siempre supe que te lo darían a ti.

James y Remus intercambiaron un diálogo en silencio, momento que Sirius aprovechó para intervenir desde detrás.

—James es el Premio Anual de este año, no Remus.

Las cejas de Lily se elevaron hasta casi desaparecer sobre la línea de su cabello.

—¿Qué?

James fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, que se reía en silencio con Peter —posiblemente de su cara— y se volvió incómodo hacia Lily.

—Dumbledore me eligió a mí.

—Oh —la joven no sabía qué decir. —Vaya. Es muy... es decir... —Lily comenzó a sonrojarse violentamente, y James no tuvo fuerza para nada más que mirarla. —Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Remus observaba alternativamente a ambos, muy tentando de unirse a las risitas que venían de más atrás.

—Bien, nosotros vamos a...

—Si, sí —Lily pareció salir de su estupor. —Muy bien.

—Oigan —Sirius detuvo nuevamente a Lily en su intento de salir pitando. —¿Esa de allí no es tu amiga?

Era cierto.

Mary, ya vestida con su uniforme de Hufflepuff, corría con torpeza hacia ellos, agitando los brazos y resollando.

—¡Lily! —la llamó cuando todavía estaba a varios pasos. —Lo siento, lo siento.

Se detuvo frente al grupo doblándose por la mitad, tomándose el costado y buscando aire.

—Mi madre se quedó dormida porque esta semana le tocó el turno noche, y casi perdemos el tren —jadeó, con las mejillas coloradas, apartándose el cabello ondulado del rostro. —Fue una locura, lo siento.

—Está bien, respira —le dijo Lily poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Mary inspiró profundamente y se irguió.

—Oh, hola —sus ojos recorrieron al resto hasta dar con Remus. —Hola.

Remus le dedicó solo una sonrisa que no ayudó a su intento por bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Yo tengo que irme ya, Mary, el prefecto de Ravenclaw me está esperando —explicó la pelirroja cuando su amiga recuperó un poco de aire. La muchacha asintió varias veces con la cabeza. —Gracias James, pero Mary puede llevar el baúl hasta nuestro compartimiento —agregó hacia el joven, que pareció desinflarse como si lo hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler.

El cerebro de James buscó a toda prisa alguna excusa para poder llevárselo él mismo cuando Mary recobró el aliento para preguntar.

—¿Y Mar?

Sirius, que seguía algo rezagado con Peter, volvió a intervenir para señalar la entrada a la plataforma.

—Llegando.

Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza para ver como Marlenne tomaba el baúl que estaba sosteniendo un joven alto, serio, y se inclinaba para saludar a la niña que los acompañaba. La cría quedó parcialmente ahogada por el encrespado cabello que Marlenne llevaba suelto, pero no pareció importarle porque le echó los brazos al cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No sabía que podía tener muestras de afecto sin derretirse —apuntó Sirius, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Esa vez, el codazo provino de Peter.

Marlenne se separó de la niña y se quedó plantada frente al muchacho antes de voltear y caminar hacia el andén, de puntillas para escudriñar la plataforma.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —chilló Mary, levantando el brazo.

Marlenne no tenía la suficiente estatura para poder verlos, pero sí parecía entrenada para oír los gritos de Mary, por lo que se acercó a paso ligero, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Lily, que ya había tenido bastante en las vacaciones con esos cuatro —y porque mientras estaba allí plantada había visto la figura de Severus entre algunos otros Slytherin subiendo al tren y le habían empezado a temblar las manos—, le hizo un gesto a Marlenne y se despidió a toda prisa.

—Nos vemos en el castillo —balbuceó con torpeza, tomando a Mary del antebrazo para dirigirse hacia los vagones del fondo.

—Oye, Lily...

Pero la pelirroja se había hecho paso entre la gente velozmente, y James se quedó con la palabra en la boca, para regocijo de Sirius.

Lily le había dejado su baúl.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Septiembre de 1977**

—Estoy muerta —declaró Alice una noche de viernes, tumbándose en la cama de Dorcas. Boca abajo, se hundía entre los edredones. Dorcas ni la miró, fumaba sentada a horcajadas en la silla del escritorio, con los codos en el respaldo. Había tomado la, para Alice, muy molesta costumbre de fumar cuando algo la molestaba, cuando estaba irritada, o cansada, o cuando quería mandar todo al demonio. Vamos, que fumaba todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el comienzo del entrenamiento, y había sido muy, muy agotador.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó entonces Dorcas a la hundida Alice, a la par que expulsaba una densa humareda gris de su boca.

—Si —oyó desde su cama, amortiguado por la cara cubierta de su amiga.

El Escuadrón había cambiado la rutina de las chicas. Para empezar, Alice estaba viviendo más en el piso de Dorcas, en Londres, que en su propia casa. El hecho de presentarse todos los días en el Ministerio de la Magia dificultaba el viaje que tenía que hacer hasta Oxford, y más desde que su madre bloqueara la red flu. Alice creía que lo había hecho solo para fastidiarla, —había alegado que era por seguridad, en _El Profeta_ recomendaban a todos hacerlo— pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sin posibilidad de usar la chimenea, sin ganas de aparecerse —Alice evitaba las apariciones en solitario—, se le hacía mucho más sencillo dormir donde Dorcas, e ir juntas al Ministerio.

Su madre había fruncido los labios y no le había dicho nada. Alice en el fondo estaba aliviada de no iniciar más peleas.

El punto era que el departamento de Dorcas se había convertido en su segundo hogar, y Alice se sentía a la mar de bien allí. Aunque los entrenamientos acabaran con ellas.

Dorcas terminó de fumar y tiró la colilla por la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Se estiró —las extremidades le dolían particularmente esa jornada después de una dura práctica de duelo— y se incorporó.

—Le he dicho a los chicos que vinieran también —le dijo a Alice, atravesando la habitación.

—De acuerdo —llegó la afirmación hasta ella a través de las mantas. Dorcas se sonrió y estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de su amiga, por el solo hecho de molestar, pero se contuvo. Alice había tenido un día difícil, había recibido varios _Desmaius_.

Se fue hasta la sala, permitiéndole a su amiga tener algunos minutos de descanso, mientras se desplomaba en el sillón. Ella también estaba cansada.

Otro de los cambios que se habían suscitado en esas semanas, era que los cuatro se juntaban en lo de Dorcas al menos una vez cada tres o cuatro días. Quedaba a un tiro de piedra de la Academia, estaba en el centro de Londres y siempre estaban solos. Le gustaba pensar que era una especie de cuartel donde podían estar allí sin problemas, y cenar, charlar o simplemente quejarse de su jefe.

Dorcas cerró los ojos —solo por un momento, se dijo— y echó la cabeza contra el mullido sillón, se dejó llevar por las delicias de la semiinconsciencia.

Muy a lo lejos, escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

Abrió apenas un ojo para poder visualizar como Frank acercaba un dedo a los labios, indicándole silencio a Benji.

—Los estoy vigilando —les dijo con la voz ronca, sin abrir bien los ojos. Escuchó unas risas que no supo de quién provenían.

—Lástima —oyó decir a Frank. —Quería asaltar tu heladera.

Habían adquirido el trasto en una feria _muggle_ hacía poco tiempo, era toda una novedad y era maravilloso lo bien que le sentaba a la cerveza de manteca.

Dorcas gruñó y escuchó la voz de Benji.

—No sé cuantas cosas comestibles podrás encontrar allí.

—El que insulta mi casa se va —refunfuñó la joven, despegando el cuello del sillón.

Frank sonrió y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Dorcas se frotó bien los ojos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? —inquirió cuando recuperó la sintonía con el mundo real.

—No es tan temprano —contestó Benji con tranquilidad. —Ya son las nueve.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldición! —exclamó entonces la chica, levantándose de un salto. —No creí que… mierda, me quedé frita. Iba a intentar cocinar algo, pero…

—Ey, no pasa nada. ¿Compramos pizzas?

Dorcas no reparó en la sonrisa de Benji porque estaba muy ocupada deshaciéndose en gratitud hacia Frank.

—Vamos, te acompaño —Dorcas se encaminó a la habitación, cuando escuchó

—Por cierto, ¿y Alice? —era Frank, que la seguía. La joven señaló su cama.

—Muerta. Eso fue lo que ella dijo —le respondió mientras revolvía la pila de ropa desordenada sobre el escritorio. —Esa maldita manía que tiene de dormir asfixiada —comentó cuando encontró su chaqueta y se la puso. —Vamos, la despertamos para la cena.

A Dorcas no le pasó inadvertido el gesto que Frank reservaba sólo cuando veía a Alice. Sonrió.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Septiembre de 1977**

Lily se permitió desplomarse en el compartimento que habían encontrado sus amigas después de hacer una ronda completa por todo el tren.

Ya se había cambiado y había prendido a su uniforme con una mezcla de bochorno y regocijo la reluciente chapa de _«_ _P.A_ _»_ que había sido pulida con entusiasmo por su madre esa misma mañana.

Mary leía con interés una revista y Marlenne, para variar, dejaba correr el tiempo aplastando su mejilla contra la palma. La primera le sonrió cuando Lily se sentó, moviendo un poco los hombros para quitarse el cansancio.

—¿Muchos problemas? —preguntó Mary, sin cerrar la revista en su regazo.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre. Mike Ackerley me echó una mano y esquivamos toda la mañana a los prefectos de Slytherin.

Mary perdió todo el interés por su lectura.

—¿En serio? ¿Ackerley, el prefecto de Ravenclaw? —le preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Sí, ¿quién más? —replicó Lily, confundida.

—Es muy guapo —declaró Mary, ruborizándose un poco y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su amiga. Marlenne, en su rincón, se despegó de la ventana y le echó un vistazo incrédulo a Mary.

Lily se desentendió con un gesto.

—Es un buen compañero.

Mary parecía un poco decepcionada.

—¿No te gusta?

Marlenne decidió intervenir, afilada.

—¿Te gusta a ti?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —chilló Mary, roja como un pimiento. En el movimiento nervioso, había dejado caer la revista al suelo.

—Entonces deja a Lily en paz —respondió Mar en voz baja, regresando a su intensa actividad de observar el horizonte.

Lily levantó con suavidad la revista, buscando apaciguar los ánimos, tendiéndosela a Mary que se notaba a kilómetros, debatía si había ido demasiado lejos.

—No pasa nada Mary —le susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa. —No le hagas caso. Ya se le pasará.

La aludida asintió acongojada con la cabeza.

—No quise molestar —musitó mirando de soslayo la silueta de Marlenne. —Harían una buena pareja.

Lily sintió cómo su sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas, y se apresuró a desestimar la idea con un ademán.

— _Corazón de Bruja_ se te está subiendo a la cabeza —dijo, sonriendo, para terminar allí el tema. Consiguió lo que estaba buscando, Mary relajó los hombros y se permitió una risa floja.

—No es cierto —la regañó, golpeándola apenas con la susodicha revista. Lily se rió con ella.

—Vale, vale.

Lily hizo un rápido paneo del compartimiento y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y mi baúl?

Mary abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No se lo habías dejado a Remus y a James Potter?

La pelirroja se mordió la lengua.

Mierda.

Mary se revolvió culpable en su asiento.

—¿Teníamos que buscarlo nosotras? —gimió. —Ay, Lily, perdona, creí que…

—No pasa nada —la volvió a calmar Lily. —Voy a buscarlo.

—¿Te acompaño?

La imagen de Mary tan cerca de esos cuatro le puso los pelos de punta.

—No, vuelvo enseguida.

Marlenne ni se inmutó de su lugar cuando la pelirroja se deslizó fuera, mordiéndose el labio pensativa.

Suspirando, Lily se resignó y se puso en marcha, con varios pensamientos arremolinándose sobre su cabeza.

Marlenne estaba más parca de lo habitual. Emitía un aura oscura que era casi palpable. ¿Le había ocurrido algo durante las vacaciones?

No era posible. Lily y ella se habían visto hacía apenas una semana en Canterbury y la muchacha estaba igual que siempre. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Había algo más que le rondaba por la cabeza a Lily, y es que no podía quitarse la imagen de Marlenne junto a la persona que la había acompañado al andén. Ese hombre, estaba convencida de que lo había visto en algún lado. Era ridículo, pero Lily estaba segura de su corazonada. Marlenne nunca había hablado de algún compañero o amigo fuera de Hogwarts, ¿quién era?

En el momento en el que decidía que era estúpido seguir maquinando hipótesis en su mente en vez de ir y preguntarle directamente a su amiga, pasó por una puerta que tenía la inconfundible marca de sus compañeros.

El compartimiento estaba cerrado, pero la risa atronadora de Sirius Black hacía vibrar las paredes.

Suspirando, Lily se plantó y tocó la puerta con suavidad, sintiéndose ridícula. Las risas ahogaron su llamado.

La joven tomó aire y abrió de un tirón.

Al otro lado, las risas frenaron de golpe y todos miraron atónitos a Lily. Sirius estaba encaramado sobre el respaldo del asiento, con el antebrazo sobre su pierna, y una bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott en la otra mano. Remus estaba junto a él, sentado apropiadamente y aún con la risa bailándole sobre los labios. Peter se había tendido sobre el asiento de enfrente, estirando las piernas y tomándose el vientre para frenar la risa y finalmente, James parecía que se había caído en algún momento al suelo y se revolcaba con lágrimas en los ojos por el estrecho pasillo que quedaba en el compartimiento.

Luego del segundo en el que todos miraron inmóviles a Lily como si se hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Dumbledore, James intentó tan rápido levantarse de su humillante posición, que volvió a resbalar en un enredo de piernas y casi se da los dientes contra la superficie del asiento. El frenesí desesperado del muchacho por regresar a una posición normal hizo que Sirius volviera a estallar en carcajadas, que hicieron que James, con los anteojos torcidos, lo fulminara con la mirada todavía en cuatro patas sobre el piso.

El segundo de estupor se desvaneció, y Remus no tardó en seguir las risas, imitando a Peter en su intento de mantener el estómago en su sitio.

Lo que James no esperaba era que Lily se rindiera y cayera junto a Remus, riendo hasta doblarse en dos.

—¡Oigan —exclamó un muy ofendido James, que consiguió finalmente trepar hasta su sitio, acomodándose los anteojos. —No fue tan gracioso.

—Si lo fue —lo contradijo Peter, intentando controlarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Lily todavía con una sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas con los dedos.

—Vaya —intervino Sirius desde su lugar de rey del universo. Estaba por lo menos una cabeza más arriba que el resto. —El día en el que la pelirroja se disculpó con James, hay que marcarlo en el calendario.

—Calla la puta boca —espetó James, bufando. Sirius siguió riendo entre dientes.

Remus se calmó y se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

—¿Nos buscabas?

—Ah, sí —respondió Lily. No entendía muy bien por qué pero la ridícula situación le había quitado de un plumazo todas las preocupaciones. Estaba de mucho mejor humor ahora. —Dime que tienen mi baúl por favor.

—Claro —contestó James por Remus, señalando hacia arriba, en el espacio para guardar el equipaje. —Te dije que me encargaría.

—Gracias.

—Deja, te lo bajo.

Peter se sentó y le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Sirius.

—Sí, también el día en el que la pelirroja no le gritó a James —comentó el muchacho, fingiéndose pensativo. —Debe ser una de las siete señales del fin del universo.

—No sobreviviremos —convino Peter entre risas.

—Si siguen hablando no lo harán —amenazó James sin mirarlos, mientras bajaba el enorme baúl de Lily.

Cuando Remus encontró los ojos de Lily, se encogió de hombros.

—Son subnormales, ya te lo dije.

La muchacha ahogó una risita.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ya vendrás a nosotros Evans —amenazó Black con grandilocuencia, haciendo un exagerado gesto para llevarse una gragea a la boca. Frunció la nariz y puso cara de asco. —Jabón.

—Para que te laves la sucia boca que tienes —replicó Lily, sonriendo y tomando la manija de su equipaje.

—Bien dicho —apuntó James, a su lado.

Peter seguía haciendo señas a sus espaldas, evidenciando la poca distancia que había entre esos dos.

—Bueno, me voy. Gracias de nuevo.

—¿Te llevo hasta su compartimiento?

—Sí, y de paso ponle correa, Evans. Solo le falta agitar la cola.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

—Aquí el único chucho pulgoso eres tú, Black.

Sirius se quedó con la sonrisa congelada. Por el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo a Remus, que negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Por tu Patronus —completó Lily, que no se había dado cuenta de nada. James dejó salir el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido al escuchar a la pelirroja.

—No le hagas caso, Lily —intervino Remus, nervioso. —Aún no lo domesticamos.

—Lo sé —se volvió hacia James que volvió a pintarse su sonrisa más encantadora. —No hace falta, gracias. Ya lo llevo yo.

—Vale —convino él a regañadientes, volviendo a su asiento.

—Oh, esperen —dijo Lily, que ya tenía una mano en la puerta. —Necesito que me hagan un favor.

—Lo que necesites —contestó James, ignorando una nueva ronda de burlas entre Sirius y Peter.

Lily miró a Remus.

—Mar y yo decidimos no decirle a Mary nada de lo que estuvimos haciendo este verano —explicó, levantando las cejas. —Me gustaría, sobre todo tu, Sirius, que tampoco comentaran nada.

—Soy una tumba.

—Lily habla en serio —terció Remus. —Lo haremos —sentenció, observando con seriedad a su amiga.

—Gracias —sonrió Lily, ya dispuesta a marcharse.

—Pero Lily… —interrumpió Peter, ladeando la cabeza. —Este verano hemos hablado más que en todos nuestros años juntos en Hogwarts. Y ahora puedes estar en el mismo compartimento que nosotros sin maldecir a nadie —Lily parpadeó. —Creo que es evidente que ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor, ¿no?

—Peter tiene razón —asintió Remus, pensativo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Somos compañeros de casa —dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros. —Quizá en algún momento tenía que ocurrir. Lo que no quiero es que Mary descubra lo… otro.

—Está bien. Pero ya oíste a Hestia, tenemos que seguir reuniéndonos para practicar —intervino James.

—Lo sé —Lily miró nuevamente a Remus. —Lo solucionaremos.

—Sí.

—Bien, me marcho —la pelirroja abrió la puerta de un tirón. —Ah, y James —llamó sin volverse —Eres Premio Anual. Tienes que aparecer en las reuniones de prefectos.

Y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para ahogar una nueva ronda de risas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Septiembre de 1977**

—En serio —Dorcas apoyó con fuerza su botella de cerveza de manteca sobre la mesa. —¿Cuál es el maldito problema que tiene Dearborn conmigo?

Era sábado y todos tenían el fin de semana libre. Era la primera vez que coincidían, por lo que los cuatro aprovecharon para tomarse un descanso y reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante.

Benji sonrió y tomó un sorbo de la suya.

—Parece que me ha sacado el puesto —contestó con simpleza —Ya hay alguien que parece cabrearte más.

—No estaría tan segura —siseó la aludida bufando. Se cruzó de brazos. —Es en serio. A ustedes no les hace la vida imposible como a mí.

—Eso es porque nosotros no somos imposibles —intervino Alice, rodando los ojos.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Dor —se apresuró a decir Frank cuando Dorcas abrió la boca para iniciar la guerra con Alice. O con Benji. O con alguien. —No es el rey de la simpatía, nada más. No tiene algo contigo.

—Parece que come grageas de vómito en el desayuno, ¿verdad?

Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada al recordar la intimidante expresión de su jefe. Y era cierto: Caradoc era un hombre parco y enojón, nunca estaba conforme con nada de lo que ellos hacían o decían.

—Lo detesto —sentenció Dorcas al cabo de un rato. —Es insoportable.

—No seas tan dura —Frank volvió a la carga con su exasperante tono conciliador. Alice sonrió a la botella de cerveza al mirarlo. —Es su trabajo ser inflexible con nosotros.

—El no es duro, es una pesadilla.

—Tu lo eres para nosotros —la sonrisa de Benji era tan sincera que Dorcas no pudo menos que pegarle en el brazo con el puño cerrado. —Además de peligrosa.

—Aprendí unos hechizos no verbales estupendos, Fenwick —amenazó la chica blandiendo el tenedor —No me obligues a usarlos en ti.

Frank retomó su papel de árbitro.

—La próxima semana es la final de la Liga, no lo olvidaron ¿verdad?

La mueca llena de odio de Dorcas mutó en un tris a una emoción desbordante.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¡Llevo los días contados!

Alice suspiró. Augusta, la madre de Frank, le había regalado a su hijo cuatro entradas para el partido final de la Liga de Quidditch de Inglaterra, el acontecimiento deportivo del año. No era algo fácil de olvidar.

—¿No hay alguna forma de evitar esto?

La sonrisa que le dirigió Frank hizo que sus rodillas temblaran bajo la mesa.

—No. No seas tonta, te va a encantar…

—Lo dudo —musitó solo para sí, mordiéndose el labio. La idea no le atraía en lo más mínimo, pero si era por estar cerca de Frank…

—No te preocupes —le susuró Benji cuando Dorcas le preguntó a Frank por los jugadores que harían presencia en el partido —Siempre podemos escapar los dos…

Alice ahogó una risa imaginándose una improvisada huida con el rubio, en las narices de los dos fanáticos.

—Cuenta con ello.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Septiembre de 1977**

Marlenne había subido a hurtadillas a la Torre de Astronomía. Aquel ligero aire de abandono y melancolía que había en el sitio por las noches la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir un poco menos agobiada.

Con la espalda contra el arco de la ventana, se recogió las piernas con las manos y se quitó los zapatos, permitiendo que su piel tocara la piedra fría aunque todavía persistiesen los últimos hálitos del verano. Le gustaba la sensación de vacío que pendía sobre su cuerpo al estar a un paso del abismo, fuera estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver el suelo.

En medio del silencio casi obsceno, un crujido totalmente fuera de lugar la alertó y la hizo tambalearse peligrosamente hacia afuera.

—Ah, tu.

Sirius Black sonreía desde la puerta con ese aire de gamberro irremediable, esperando algún tipo de explicación por haberla pillado en falta. Marlenne apenas le dedicó una mirada dura antes de volver a perderse en el firmamento, uno de los últimos cielos con estrellas del año.

—Siempre se puede decir que es un placer hablar contigo, McKinnon.

El muchacho se acercó con pasos lánguidos hasta su ventana, y se sentó de un salto frente a ella con una pierna colgando hacia el vacío. Si la chica se sorprendió por esa acción, no lo demostró.

Hubo un instante de quietud antes de que Sirius comenzara a revolver en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Quieres —le ofreció, alcanzándole una caja de pitillos. Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, y Black se encogió de hombros, encendiendo uno y dejando el resto a un lado. Al cabo de unos segundos, exhaló una densa nube de humo gris con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Este es el mejor invento de los _muggles_ , lo juro.

Marlenne se dignó a enfrenar al recién llegado, hastiada.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí, Black? —preguntó, al ver que su acompañante no tenía planes inmediatos de abandonar la Torre.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa petulante.

—No lo sabía.

—No te creo.

—Haces bien.

Marlenne rodó los ojos y volvió a la tarea de ignorarle, cosa bastante difícil porque el Gryffindor había roto por completo la atmósfera en la que ella se sentía tan cómoda, —y sobre todo, sola— y no paraba de mirarla y fumarle en el rostro.

—Creí que los Ravenclaw eran unos empollones con los que se podía tener conversaciones estimulantes y tal —volvió a la carga el muchacho al cabo de otro silencio incómodo. —Veo que se aplica muy bien a ti.

—Yo creo que ser Gryffindor sí se aplica bien a ti —le respondió Marlenne, aún recogida en su costado y decidida a no hacer contacto visual con él. —Demasiado ruidosos y con la cabeza llena de aire.

Sirius se rió entre dientes con el cigarro colgando entre sus labios.

—Me ofendes.

—Y tú me fastidias, Black —resopló la joven. —Dime, ¿qué quieres?

Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros y observó el vacío.

—Nada, en verdad. Me apetecía una vuelta y te encontré por casualidad.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—A veces está bien estar solo, ¿no?

Marlenne estuvo de acuerdo con ello, aunque su _a veces_ sonaba mucho más a _siempre_.

—Ya.

El muchacho sonrió y volvió su vista hacia ella, estoica en su posición.

—Sigues sin creerme.

—¿Debería? —le preguntó Marlenne, harta. Se movió al fin volviendo las piernas hacia dentro de la Torre y tomando con agresividad la caja de pitillos que Sirius había dejado a un lado. —Creo que lo único que aprendí en el verano fue a no creer nada que salga de ustedes.

Sirius se rió en serio, con esa carcajada retumbante que llenaba todos los ambientes. Marlenne la sintió vibrar en su pecho, como si quisiese contagiarse. Sabiendo que ya no volvería a estar en paz por esa noche, sacó un cigarro presa de un impulso, se lo colocó en la boca y lo encendió con la punta de su varita, bajo la atenta mirada del Gryffindor. Inspiró profundo, y para cuando fue a expulsar el humo, se atragantó y empezó a toser desaforada, lo que provocó una nueva ronda de risas en su acompañante.

Marlenne percibió con impotencia cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, sin poder respirar, y sintió unos golpes firmes en la espalda. Sirius se había acercado a ayudarla.

Farfullando, logró recuperar un poco del oxígeno necesario para vivir, con el pitillo humeante entre los dedos. Luchó por todos los medios para no ponerse colorada, había quedado en un completo ridículo.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías ponerte morada tan rápido.

Ella maldijo internamente, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

—La primera vez siempre es así, luego te acostumbras —le explicó con una sonrisa. Marlenne volvió a toser, humillada y él no pudo ocultar su mofa. —Cuestión de práctica —aseguró, quitándole el cigarro de las manos y dándole una larga calada.

La Ravenclaw dio un salto para regresar al suelo y colocarse los zapatos, la perfecta excusa para ocultar su rostro hasta que recuperase su tono natural. Aún le escocía la garganta, maravilloso.

—Me voy —declaró, dándole la espalda al muchacho que no se había movido se su sitio. Ella volteó, ya segura del color de su piel, y le lanzó una ácida mirada. —Ojalá te lo tragues y mueras, Black. Buenas noches.

—Siempre es un placer compartir un pitillo contigo —se burló Sirius, alzando las cejas. Marlenne rodó los ojos y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que te traes con nosotras? —preguntó, ya casi sin enfado por la interrupción de la noche. Casi con curiosidad. —¿Por qué se empeñan en hacernos la vida imposible?

—¿Te refieres a ti y a la adorable pelirroja? —preguntó a su vez Sirius, volviendo todo su cuerpo hacia ella. Pareció pensarlo un segundo. —Vale, no pensé que nuestra presencia fuese tan mal recibida, de hecho por lo general…

—Contéstame, Black —lo cortó Marlenne, perdiendo la paciencia. Era tan difícil hablar con aquel idiota. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Somos como un grupo, ¿no? —parecía sincero. —Con toda esa chorrada de la Orden y tal… somos un grupo. Yo personalmente hubiese elegido a otras personas, pero… —Sirius sonrió como cuando le sonreía a sus futuras presas y a Marlenne le dieron tantas ganas de pegarle en la cabeza que tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no abalanzarse sobre él. —Podrían ser peor.

—Yo no creo que haya nadie peor que tú —suspiró ella. —Buenas noches.

Marlenne volteó y emprendió su camino silencioso escaleras abajo, pero regresó sobre sus pasos apenas tres escalones después.

—Oye —lo llamó, de súbito. Sirius se había bajado del arco de la ventana y fumaba recostado en la pared de piedra. —Deberías analizar tu obsesión con los grupos, en serio, da miedo.

El aludido sonrió, y a Marlenne le extrañó esa mueca. Era totalmente diferente a todas las sonrisas de Sirius, y estaba segura de conocer las muchas facetas de gamberro y conquistador que hacía el Gryffindor. Parecía mucho más… humana, más sincera. Más vulnerable.

—Y si de verdad quieres ser un _grupo_ —prosiguió, entrecomillando con los dedos la última palabra —podrías comenzar por ser menos desagradable con Lily y conmigo. Por lo general, eso funciona: disminuyen las ganas de asesinarte.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Vale, adiós.

La muchacha volteó para marcharse al fin, con una sensación desconocida en la boca, como si hubiese hecho algo que merecía felicitación.

—Que descanses McKinnon.

—Puedes llamarme Marlenne —le dijo sin pensar, ya a punto de desaparecer escaleras abajo. —¡Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza! —le gritó varios escalones más allá, atenta a encontrarse alguien merodeando por el castillo que pudiese pillarla.

En la Torre, Sirius sonrió y aplastó la colilla contra el alfeizar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Octubre de 1977**

Los martes tocaba duelo.

Era la práctica más excitante, y a la vez, la más frustrante. Dearborn los hacía separarse del resto de los novatos, y en una sala mágicamente ampliada, los instaba a pasar uno por uno para batirse a duelo con él.

Hasta el momento, ninguno se había acercado siquiera a desarmarlo.

Para Alice, lo más complicado de aquella práctica era que Dearborn los obligaba a presenciar la pelea, y luego de que los vencía, pedía los detalles de los errores de sus compañeros. A Alice la volvía loca la mirada de Dorcas y de Frank mientras intentaba vencer con el pulso frágil a su jefe.

Dearborn no perdonaba deslices.

—Si ven una falla en uno de sus compañeros, no pueden disimularlo —les había dicho el primer martes antes de despedirlos con un gesto hosco. —Aquí no existe la amistad.

Alice había atisbado de soslayo como las aletas de la nariz de Frank se dilataban, en claro desacuerdo.

Esa tarde, era el turno de Dorcas.

Alice había pasado primero, y había conseguido que su _Desmaius_ rozara el brazo derecho de Dearborn antes de que el se girara —tan rápido que por un momento se asemejó a un bulto borroso— y tirara un _Confringo_ que hizo volar por el aire la pared del fondo, haciendo que la muchacha pegara un salto tan grande del susto que casi deja caer la varita. Muerta de bochorno —separarse de la varita era la premisa número uno a evitar a toda costa—, Alice había sido presa fácil para que Dearborn la inmovilizara con un _Incarcerous_ que la hizo tropezar y caerse de cara al suelo. Como las cuerdas la habían amarrado por completo, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse, y cerró instintivamente los ojos al darse el rostro contra la piedra helada de la sala.

El dolor se esparció como agua derramada desde el tabique de su nariz, serpenteando con el ímpetu del golpe hacia el resto de su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas, los pómulos, la coronilla. No intentó abrir los ojos, el dolor era tal que la había arrastrado hasta el límite de la conciencia, pero volvió en sí en el momento en el que empezó a ahogarse en algo espeso que le impedía respirar y le llenaba la boca de gusto ferroso.

—¡Alice!

La muchacha no escuchó aquello, solo sintió un resoplido a su lado y un agarre sobre su nuca. Lo próximo que pudo percibir fue como le limpiaban la cara con brusquedad y ella escupía en un acceso de tos la sangre que le quedaba en la boca, buscando desesperadamente aire.

— _Diffindo_.

Las cuerdas cayeron a la vez al suelo y le aliviaron los brazos, y pudo restregarse mejor los ojos mientras tosía, a la par que la barba rala de Dearborn se hacía más definida frente suyo.

—Límpiate.

Con oxígeno alimentando sus pulmones, Alice consiguió tomar el pañuelo que le estaba extendiendo su jefe, que tenía ya abundante sangre fresca de la que seguía saliendo de su nariz. Se deshizo con rapidez de las cuerdas aún a medias tumbada —no confiaba ponerse de pie todavía y arriesgarse a marearse frente a todos—, y se arrastró con el pañuelo sobre el rostro hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—Meadowes, sigues tu.

Alice se consiguió acomodar en su lugar, procurando por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Los nudillos de Frank estaban blancos, blaquísimos.

Dorcas se puso de pie como un resorte.

—Hay que arreglarle la nariz a Alice, creo que se la rompió.

Dearborn endureció aún más el semblante y la taladró con la mirada.

—¿Acaso tu eres sanadora? —espetó. —No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Alice se apretó aún más el pañuelo al atisbar de refilón como Dorcas permanecía en su sitio.

—Necesita atención —insistió ella con terquedad. Alice sintió que volvía a perder el aliento, y esa vez no por ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Dearborn dio dos pasos al frente.

—Si Fawley necesita atención —comenzó, en un arrullo estremecedor. —Será después de que te batas a duelo conmigo —el hombre dejó que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca amenazante. —Así que hazle un favor a todos aquí y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Alice pensó que Dorcas se echaría como una banshee y le gritaría a su jefe hasta quedar afónica, lo que le valdría un despido estelar del Escuadrón a un mes de haber ingresado. Sin embargo, la joven se equivocó, pues, Dorcas apretó los puños y se acercó hasta Dearborn y su abierto desafío de varias zancadas.

—Bien.

Dearborn les permitía hacer el primer movimiento, por lo que Dorcas no esperó la señal de su jefe y agitó con furia la varita, dando comienzo al duelo.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Alice dejó de prestarle atención a la pelea que comenzaba a desarrollarse con fiereza frente suyo luego de que Dearborn esquivara con gracia el hechizo certero de su amiga, porque un toquecito en su rodilla la hizo voltear.

Era Benji.

Frank seguía al otro lado, con los puños crispados sobre su regazo y la mirada vidriosa fija en las fintas que hacía Dorcas antes de atacar.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró el rubio, fingiendo atención al duelo.

—Eso creo —respondió en el mismo tono, quitándose con precaución el pañuelo para probar si su nariz había dejado de sangrar. Sentía su tabique latir con fuerza y enviar olas de dolor al resto de su rostro, como los círculos concéntricos que dibujaban sobre el agua las gotas de lluvia. Al ver que no cesaba, Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de frenar la hemorragia.

Un nuevo toque en su rodilla.

—A la cuenta de tres mírame, con un _Episkey_ estará bien y dejará de sangrar —indicó Benji, con la varita ya en la mano. Alice se mordió la lengua, sin responder. Si Dearborn se enteraba que habían burlado sus indicaciones... no quería imaginarse que podría pasar. Hacía tan solo un mes que conocía a aquel hombre parco y malhumorado, pero estaba segura que no le gustaba que lo contrariaran.

Nunca lo había hecho, por cierto. Daba miedo hasta pensarlo.

Pero dolía, dolía como la mierda.

—Sí.

Esperó tres segundos y volteó, Benji ya estaba prácticamente sobre su nariz.

— _Episkey_.

Aquellas ondas de dolor profundo se llenaron de pronto de algo cálido que cubrió cada camino que se habían abierto con el golpe, y Alice enseguida sintió como podía volver a utilizar su nariz.

—Gracias.

Benji ya volvía a fingir que estaba concentrado al cien por cien en la pelea, en el momento justo en el que Dorcas se movía con gracia y decisión para buscar un hueco en la defensa de Dearborn.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —exclamó con firmeza, pero el hombre lo esquivo fácilmente con un movimiento fluido del brazo, un escudo no verbal, según pudo presumir Alice. Dorcas no parecía cansada —era la primera vez que alguno de los cuatro duraba tanto—, más bien parecía que la furia le había renovado las fuerzas, porque escupía maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y si bien Dearborn seguía desviándolos, no conseguía acertar a la muchacha.

Alice siguió apretando sin necesidad el pañuelo ensangrentado contra su tabique, esperando resignada a que Dorcas terminara para poder marcharse de una vez. La escenita le había drenado por completo la moral.

Dorcas se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su jefe, para asombro mudo del resto. Dearborn, que se movía como si fuese una pluma, a pesar de que era tan alto como Frank e igual o más robusto, esquivó un nuevo hechizo de Dorcas, y se deslizó hacia la izquierda de la muchacha donde era más difícil para ella alcanzarlo al empuñar la varita con la derecha. Dorcas se giró con rapidez en el momento en el que Dearborn daba media vuelta para apuntar al techo de piedra en la esquina cerca de donde Alice y los demás observaban en silencio.

—¡ _Deprimo_!

—¿Qué mierda?

Alice pegó un salto sobre su lugar, pero Frank ya había sido más rápido y había conjurado un escudo para protegerlos. La joven tardó un poco en comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

La varita de Dearborn se clavaba sin remilgo sobre el largo cuello de Dorcas, cuyo rostro se había tornado rojo de ira, inmovilizada por la amenaza y el brazo firmemente apresado en las garras de su jefe.

Alice parpadeó y ató cabos con rapidez, buscando con desesperación salir bien parados de aquella situación. Benji se había levantado de golpe, con la misma expresión serena de siempre pero la mandíbula endurecida, la varita apuntando directamente a su jefe.

Aparentemente, el hechizo de Dearborn había destruido parte del techo, que se había caído a borbotones cerca —muy, muy cerca— de su lugar, de ahí el escudo de Frank que había actuado a tiempo. La muchacha se mordió la lengua con fuerza al entender el objetivo de Dearborn.

—Baja la varita, Fenwick —dijo él en ese momento, sin apartar la propia del cuello de Dorcas. —No durarías ni un suspiro.

Dorcas había empezado a resollar por la nariz, y desde su posición, Alice podía ver los chispeantes ojos celestes de Benji clavados en Dearborn. Frank se tuvo que acercar para bajarle el brazo lentamente.

—¡Fawley! —exclamó Dearborn, dejando caer al fin la amenaza de Dorcas, quién se alejó en un tris de su persona para posicionarse junto a su amiga. Alice, que había saltado de la sorpresa por tercera vez en la tarde, parpadeó en dirección a su jefe, que seguía impertérrito ante el odio que emanaban sus novatos. —Dime el error que cometió Meadowes.

Alice, con la respiración acelerada de Dorcas en su nuca, estaba totalmente en blanco.

El silencio se podía sentir, espeso, sobre todos los presentes sobre la sala. Alice deseaba salir pitando de allí, esconderse bajo los edredones de su cama y no volver a salir por una semana.

Dearborn esperó por una respuesta que no llegó. Hastiado, se pasó la mano libre por la cara, echándose en el camino el cabello castaño hacia atrás.

—Escuchen esto porque lo diré una sola vez —dijo entonces, mirando a los cuatro duramente. —Ya les he advertido: una vez que pasan esa puerta, no hay amistades que valgan —repasó a sus novatos, que se habían plantado frente a él en abierto desafío, a pesar de que la diferencia mágica era abismal. Después de todo, él era un Auror entrenado y con experiencia inimaginable. —Para poder defender aquello que quieren, primero tienen que saber defenderse ustedes —y miraba exclusivamente a Benji, que le sostuvo la mirada gélida. Luego de una pausa se volvió hacia Alice. —El error de Meadowes fue distraerse al saber que mi conjuro podía hacer caer el techo hasta donde se encontraban ustedes —Dorcas resopló, pero no acotó nada. —Esa distracción le valió una inmovilización total, porque había bajado la guardia por completo. El objetivo de este entrenamiento es procurar la defensa propia antes de salvarle el culo a otro —Dearborn se fijó en Dorcas. —No tienes ninguna oportunidad si te distraes. Ni siquiera la nariz de tu compañera puede desviarte de tu objetivo —Alice procuró volverse pequeña ante la referencia a su persona. —Recuérdenlo. No hay defensa posible para otros si no pueden defenderse ustedes primero —Alice contuvo la respiración inconscientemente ante la pausa que hizo Dearborn, como instándolos a que desafiaran sus palabras. —Es todo por hoy —decretó en cambio, con brusquedad. —Aléjense de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Alice fue la primera en moverse, luego de echarle una elocuente mirada a Dorcas, que seguía roja de indignación. Procuró que Frank le diera otro toquecito a Benji, poniéndose en movimiento.

Se dirigieron en el silencio más absoluto hasta la salida, cuando la voz de Dearborn resonó sobre las paredes de piedra que aún se mantenían en pie.

—Longbottom, buenos reflejos conjurando el escudo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Septiembre de 1977**

Peter y James se encontraban tumbados en la hierba tibia, hacía un día extrañamente espectacular. Era domingo, y muchos habían aprovechado para salir a llenarse de los últimos momentos soleados del año. Remus ojeaba distraído un libro viejo, con la espalda contra un árbol robusto, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sirius tiraba piedritas hacia el interior del bosque, visiblemente aburrido.

—Gracias a Merlín en tres días es luna llena —dijo en voz baja, lanzando un guijarro directo a la nada. —Esto está tan aburrido que podría morir.

Remus levantó la vista para mirar a Sirius, pero no comentó nada.

—Le harías un favor al mundo mágico —lo picó James desde el suelo, mirando al cielo con las manos tras la cabeza.

—Cállate —le espetó el aludido, tirándole una piedra pequeña directo al estómago. James se incorporó de inmediato, asesinando a su amigo con la mirada. Peter también se sentó, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Quieres pelea, perro apestoso?

—Soy demasiado para ti, ya sabes.

James enarcó una ceja y Sirius abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibir el primer golpe.

—Ah, amo los domingos —suspiró Peter cuando James se abalanzó sobre Black, tumbándolo en el césped, peleando a manotazos.

Remus dejó el libro y sonrió, estando de acuerdo con Peter.

—¿Cuánto crees que deba esperar para ir a separarlos? —preguntó el licántropo, mirando como sus dos amigos rodaban entre risas y patadas. Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalos. Sirius tiene razón, estaba demasiado aburrido.

Remus rodó los ojos, pero no intervino mientras Peter reía entre dientes sin despegar la vista de los otros dos.

—A propósito Remus… —comenzó, recordando algo que venía dándole vueltas hacía algunos días. —¿Cómo haremos para reunirnos sin que nadie nos descubra?

Remus, que había intentando volver a la lectura, cerró el libro de golpe y lo miró pensativo.

—La verdad es que no tengo idea.

—No me digas que no lo has pensado aún —sonrió Peter, sin creérselo. —Estaba seguro de que ya tenías la respuesta, o que habías hablado con Evans de esto.

—No —suspiró Remus, mordiéndose el labio. —No tuve oportunidad de conversar mucho con Lily.

Peter se lo quedó mirando, como si buscara descifrar una runa particularmente difícil. Más allá se seguían escuchando los gritos de guerra de sus amigos revolcados por la tierra.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Remus le sonrió de esa forma que habían aprendido, ocultaba más cosas de las que esperaban.

—No, claro que no —pero Peter no le creyó ni un poco.

—Ya nos lo contarás —aceptó, palmeándole el hombro. Conocía a la perfección a sus amigos, y sabía que Remus todavía no deseaba hablar de lo que fuese que estuviese rondándole la cabeza. Miró en derredor, y —bendita casualidad— vio como Evans y sus amigas bajaban con una larga manta directo hacia el lago, entre otros varios estudiantes.

—Tiempo de finalizar la pelea —comentó luego de un rato a Remus. —¡James, Evans a las cinco en punto!

La cabeza despeinada de James emergió del lío de piernas y brazos, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia donde estaban Remus y Peter, quién señalaba hacia el lugar elegido por la pelirroja. Se deshizo de Sirius que masculló "marica" cuando se levantó y se acomodó la ropa. Sonrió.

—Es tiempo de mostrarle a Lily que podemos ser amigos —y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la orilla del lago.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Peter y Remus antes de seguirlo a toda prisa.

—¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Matarla de amabilidad? —susurró Peter a los otros dos, cuando consideró que había espacio suficiente entre ellos y James como para que no lo escuchara.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, aún despeinado por la revolcada.

—Sea lo que sea que haga, seguramente cabreará a la pelirroja y será divertido.

Remus bufó, pero nadie le hizo caso, y llegaron hasta la orilla donde James ya se había plantado y ayudaba a una atónita Mary a extender la manta sobre el césped entibiado por el sol.

A Peter se le atascó la risa.

—¿Pero qué demo...?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Era Marlenne, que se había alejado unos pasos para ver la ridícula escena en todo su esplendor. Lily se había quedado congelada junto al árbol. Peter, que había intentado contener la risa hasta el momento, se ahogó al estar tan cerca de la muchacha, y retrocedió disimuladamente.

—Perdona, Marlenne. Los mortífagos se llevaron a nuestro amigo y nos dejaron a cambio a este idiota —la Ravenclaw no rió, pero tampoco pareció molesta por la familiaridad de Sirius, lo que hizo que a su espalda, Peter y Remus intercambiaran una mirada incrédula.

—Gracias, James, no es necesario —decía Mary, apabullada, indicándole a Lily que se acercara. Se arrodilló junto a la pequeña canasta que habían llevado y esperó a que su titubeante amiga estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué hacían?

Lily parpadeó.

—Creo que es obvio.

James no se dejó amilanar y se ubicó junto a Mary, que no paraba de hacer señas nada disimuladas a sus dos amigas. No entendía nada. Esa no era la dinámica normal de aquellos Gryffindor. Por lo general, James Potter se dedicaba a fastidiar a Lily pidiéndole salir de las maneras más estrambóticas a intervalos regulares durante el año escolar. Era cierto que el año anterior habían descendido considerablemente las cantidades, pero aún así, James nunca se acercaba a ellas si no era para invitar a salir a Lily.

Nunca se paraba simplemente a pasar el rato. Como en ese momento.

Mary no sabía cómo actuar, y no había dejado de notar que Remus estaba junto a Marlenne. James no cejó en su intento de parecer encantador y decidió cambiar de estrategia, pasando el peso de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie.

—¿Les molesta si nos ponemos por allí? —señaló el otro extremo de la manta, cerca de donde Marlenne los miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Eh... no —titubeó Mary, buscando el apoyo de Lily que no encontró. —Claro.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza un segundo, echó una sugerente mirada a Remus —quien se encogió de hombros, impotente— y se sentó junto a su amiga, haciéndole nuevamente señas a Mar. James se retiró tan sonriente como había llegado más cerca de la orilla, dejando a sus tres amigos tiesos a varios pasos de distancia.

—Qué mierda —masculló Sirius perdiendo la paciencia y yendo hasta donde su amigo. Se tumbó de cara al sol, con los pies al borde del lago, tal y como lo había hecho al comenzar la tarde. Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse.

—¿Qué se supone que intenta? —cuchicheó Mary en la otra punta. —¿Están locos?

Marlenne finalmente se había ubicado con ellas, y no parecía nada entretenida con los acontecimientos. Se aovilló sobre sí misma y se sujetó las piernas con los brazos. Lily parecía tan estupefacta como la Hufflepuff.

—Déjalos.

Mary decidió seguirle la corriente a la pelirroja, aunque estaba segura que hasta la Profesora McGonagall en su despacho se había dado cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos que sujetaban la canasta.

Sacaron en silencio las cosas que les habían ofrecido con mucha amabilidad los elfos domésticos de las cocinas —Mary se llevaba de maravillas con ellos—, y repartieron como si nada extraño estuviese ocurriendo.

En la otra punta de la manta, los cuatro Gryffindor habían retornado a sus papeles del principio, James se había tumbado cerca de Sirius con las manos detrás de la cabeza, Remus había regresado a su libro y Peter se inclinaba perezoso a retorcer la hierba tibia.

Remus sabía que aquella quietud duraría menos que un suspiro, pero se había encargado de evitar a Mary desde el comienzo de clases —nunca, nunca tendría que haber enviado esa lechuza— y en ese momento que la tenía tan cerca que solo había que estirarse un poco, todos sus sentidos se habían alineado para negar cualquier reacción ante su proximidad.

La señal llegó con el primer empujón de Sirius, que como había dicho en un comienzo, seguía _aburrido_. James rodó un poco, y olvidando su maravilloso plan de acercamiento, se impulsó en sentido contrario y arremetió contra su amigo, que cayó hacia abajo hasta mojarse la mitad del cuerpo en el lago.

—Vas a arrepentirte —escupió mientras se levantaba con torpeza y se abalanzaba sobre James, que cayó riendo de espalda a la tierra, llevándose consigo el brazo de Peter que había procurado mantenerse al margen.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó ofendido, consiguiendo que James y Sirius intercambiaran una mirada y olvidaran de un plumazo la arremetida para confabularse en contra suyo. De pie de un salto, llegaron en un tris hasta donde Peter se había caído, lo aprisionaron pasándole un brazo a cada lado y lo llevaron casi arrastrando derechito hacia al lago.

—Por Merlín —suspiró Remus, bajando el libro por enésima vez, sabiendo que era inútil. Peter había sido lanzado al lago sin remordimientos y su cabeza acababa de aparecer morado de furia, o tal vez por el agua, mientras escupía lo que había tragado al chillar para que lo bajaran. —¿Quién inventó los domingos?

Siendo consciente de que no había nada que pudiese hacer, se limitó a ignorar a sus amigos tanto como buscaba por todos los medios no pensar en que era la primera vez desde que habían regresado que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de Mary.

Pero James y Sirius no se conformaban solo con Peter. Cuando se cansaron de reírse —mojados hasta las rodillas—, intercambiaron de nuevo esa mirada con la que parecían comunicarse a la perfección y estiraron los labios a la vez, sin necesidad de exteriorizar sus idénticos pensamientos.

—Nos envían los activistas contra la pomposidad de mierda —sentenció Sirius, de pronto plantado peligrosamente cerca de Remus. —Te denunciaron por presumido y por leer mierdas en domingo.

El licántropo, que había dejado de leer hace rato, levantó las cejas dispuesto a enfrentarse a Sirius, pero James le dejó la palabra en la boca.

—Lo siento Remus —y no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, estaba seguro. —Órdenes son órdenes.

Y retomaron la misma técnica que habían utilizado con Peter, llevándolo en andas a pesar de que Remus era consciente de que si se sacudía con el suficiente ímpetu, podría deshacerse de su agarre, después de todo, tenía una fuerza increíble —y que apestaba a lobo— para su complexión tan desgarbada. Pero a lo que no podía ganarle era a las ganas de joder de sus amigos, por lo que terminó plantado a varios pies de la orilla del lago, preguntándose cómo demonios esos dos conseguían siempre lo que querían.

—Remuuuuuuuus —suplicaba Peter, nadando hasta él con la cabeza afuera, huyendo de Sirius que había terminado metiéndose entero luego de lanzar al licántropo. Este aprovechó la oportunidad y dejó a Peter defendiéndose como podía del agarre de Sirius y se movió hasta James, pillándolo por sorpresa al saltar sobre él y ejercer presión con sus dos brazos sobre su coronilla.

—¡Aquí el Premio Anual de Hogwarts! —exclamó, hundiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, coreado enseguida por las carcajadas de Sirius que palmeaba el agua para ahogar a Peter.

—¡Amo los domingos! —rugió entonces, antes de abalanzarse en una tromba de agua hasta el licántropo y trepándose a su espalda.

Fuera, varios eran los alumnos que habían interumpido su actividad —o su perfecta inactividad al aire libre— para observar con curiosidad cómo esos cuatro intentaban matarse dentro del lago, incluso un nutrido grupo de Gryffindors de cursos pequeños había empezado a aplaudir y vitorear cuando alguno se perdía debajo de la superficie dejando un camino de burbujas y chapoteo.

Incluso Mary había frenado su perorata acerca del imposible trabajo de Transformaciones para mirar, divertida y aliviada de que Remus hubiese cambiado esa cara contrariada que se le había tallado nada más verla.

James pegó una patada al fondo del lago y salió despedido hacia arriba, en busca de aire, en el momento en el que la risa de Lily se unía al resto de los presentes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Octubre de 1977**

—¿Qué mierda tiene ese tipo conmigo?

Habían salido en el silencio más absoluto, con Dorcas hecha una tromba a la cabeza, sus mejillas teñidas de indignación. Alice, que había dejado de sangrar luego del hechizo de Benji, apretaba fuerte el pañuelo que Dearborn le había tendido. De reojo, podía ver como los nudillos de Frank no habían aflojado su agarre, sabía que estaba tan furioso como la misma Dorcas.

Benji había recuperado su talante natural, serio, no dijo una palabra en el trayecto hacia el apartamento. Habían salido casi una hora antes —algo inédito desde que empezaran el entrenamiento—, y en vez de estar felices por ello Alice sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

Y Dorcas no perdonaba tan fácilmente las agresiones.

—Es un imbécil —siguió Dorcas, esquivando por poco la marea de _muggles_ que comenzaban a salir de sus trabajos. —Un idiota redomado, no sé cómo llegó hasta el puesto que tiene.

Agitaba los puños y la coleta alta en la que amarraba su largo cabello se bamboleaba al compás de sus insultos, sin que le importara que no obtenía respuesta de sus amigos. Alice seguía vigilando de soslayo la mueca contrariada de Frank y sus resoplidos. a Alice el recorrido se le hizo eterno, los dedos se le pegaron a la sangre reseca del pañuelo que seguía aferrando.

Llegaron al cavernoso hall de entrada y Dorcas subió casi trotando las escaleras hasta el primer piso, tuvo que poner la llave en el cerrojo tres veces antes de conseguir abrir la puerta en su espiral de ira contra el universo.

Alice entró haciéndose pequeña como en los viejos tiempos, al momento en que Dorcas tiraba por cualquier lado sus llaves y buscaba bebidas en la heladera.

—Cálmate Dor —le instó Frank, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldo del sillón de una plaza en el que siempre se sentaba. Alice se deslizó por el costado hasta ubicarse en su lugar, junto a Benji.

—Es que consigue sacar lo peor de mi, lo juro —replicó la aludida, repartiendo las botellas. En un arranque de furia, abrió la suya de un golpe certero de varita. —No pienso volver a permitir que nos prohíba atender a alguien claramente herido.

Alice se mordió el labio, sabía que parte del arrebato furibundo de Frank y de Dorcas era debido a su estupidez: si fuese mejor duelista y no hubiese permitido que las cuerdas del _Incarcerous_ la amarraran, no se hubiese roto la nariz y nada de eso estaría pasando. Dorcas bebió un largo sorbo de bebida antes de volverse hacia ella, suavizando su expresión.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Al? Creo que en la habitación tenemos un botiquín.

—Estoy bien —afirmó ella con rapidez, palpándose la nariz. —El _Episkey_ de Benji lo arregló en un segundo.

—¿Qué _Episkey_? —preguntó Dorcas abriendo los ojos. El rubio no respondió, bebía directo de la botella.

—Benji me la arregló mientras te batías con Dearborn —explicó entonces Alice, bajando la voz como si su jefe pudiese llegar hasta allí y escucharlos. —Dejó de sangrar en el acto.

—¿Segura? —insistió Frank, escudriñando su rostro. Alice deseó que no lo hiciese, seguramente tenía la cara aún hinchada. —Podemos darnos una vuelta rápida por San Mungo.

—No es necesario, en serio. Estoy bien —repitió la muchacha, buscando sonar segura.

—Vale —aceptó Dorcas a regañadientes. —Pero ese idiota me va a oír. Lo juro.

La tarde empezó a caer entre los aspavientos que hacía Dorcas mientras se quejaba de la inhumanidad de Dearborn, bebiendo cerveza, cerrados en banda a justificar el accionar de aquel tipo. Frank la secundaba, y Alice, callada, fue la única en notar que Benji no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del Ministerio, y la línea de su mandíbula seguía igual de tensa que cuando había levantado la varita sin titubear directo a los ojos de quien estaba amenazando a Dorcas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Feliz 2016 a todos! Espero que hayan pasado un muy buen comienzo de año._

 _He vuelto con un poco de demora, lo sé, lo siento. Y eso que la mitad del capítulo la tenía escrita hacia bastante tiempo ya, pero quién sabe. La inspiración se fue de vacaciones tanto como yo. Conseguí retomar hace poco, y terminé cambiando varias cosas a atrasando otras, en fin. Es lo que quedó._

 _Tengo que confesar que el último empujoncito me lo ha dado la grandiosa_ **Metanfetamina** _, publicando el día de ayer y recordándome lo bien que se está en el mundo de Fanfiction. Así que me tomo el atrevimiento de hacer un breve momento de publicidad y recomendar a todos los que estén al otro lado de la pantalla que lean_ **Mortífago** _, el mejor de los mejores. En serio._

 _En otro orden de las cosas, ¿qué les ha parecido a ustedes el capítulo? Al fin regresamos a Hogwarts. Y en el Escuadrón las cosas están empezando a caldearse, ¿a qué si?_

 _Espero regresar en Febrero, aunque no prometo nada. Estoy embrollándome muchísimo y todavía no me decido cuál será la línea temporal del próximo capítulo, así que bien puedo aparecer por estos lares en pocos días o en unos varios más._

 _Bien, creo que por ahora es todo. ¡Anímense a un review!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	12. XII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XII**

 _«Another mother's breakin'_

 _Heart is taking over_

 _When the **violence** causes silence_

 _We must be mistaken.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Septiembre de 1977**

Esa noche tuvieron el primer encuentro con los Slytherin. Francamente, se habían hecho esperar bastante.

Antes, durante la cena, a Sirius le hubiese gustado amarrar a James del pie y atarlo a la pata de la mesa. Su amigo parecía flotar en alguna extraña nube que, a su juicio, solo podía recrearse fumando sustancias prohibidas por el Ministerio.

Y sin embargo, James había perjurado que no había tocado la reserva Merodeadora. Sirius había entrecerrado los ojos y se había asegurado de que dijese la verdad.

Irritado, había visto como su mejor amigo se convertía en un idiota porque Lily no lo había mandado a volar en la tarde, y habían compartido lo que se empecinaba en llamar «el principio de nuestra relación» aunque Remus intentara convencerlo de que la pelirroja simplemente se había reído de la estupidez supina que parecían emanar ellos cuatro cuando estaban juntos.

Sirius se había aburrido muy pronto de tomarle el pelo a James y se había unido a Peter en la ardua misión de no dejar ni rastro de comida en la mesa Gryffindor a varios metros a la redonda. James no paraba de moverse en su sitio y girarse de forma exagerada hacia la derecha, donde Lily cenaba con sus amigas y compañeras de curso.

Finalmente, la cena terminó en paz y los cuatro se levantaron pronto, ya con la mente puesta en la luna llena que se les avecinaba y las cosas que debían preparar para ella. Lily los siguió con la mirada desconfiada al notar como los cuatro salían del Comedor cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo. Lo que no pudo darse cuenta, porque pronto Mary se alejó de la mesa Hufflepuff para compartir el postre con ella, es que un nutrido grupo de Slytherin de sexto y séptimo año también se levantaban y se marchaban aprisa, dejando a Severus Snape observando sin ver su plato casi intacto.

Los esperaron en el recodo del tercer piso que no era muy transitado, a sabiendas que los Gryffindor tendrían que pasar por allí eventualmente para llegar a su Torre en el séptimo piso. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el grupo Slytherin escuchó voces acercándose.

Avery dio un paso al frente al ver a Sirius apareciendo primero.

—Parece que no limpian muy seguido estos pasillos, ¿verdad? —dijo el Slytherin con su tono monocorde, sin crear ninguna expresión facial. Detrás, Wilkies, un muchacho de hombros anchos y dientes torcidos de sexto que seguía a Avery como su sombra, le sonrió con soberbia a los Gryffindor que se habían detenido a cinco metros de ellos.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius mientras James se adelantaba para ponerse a la par de su amigo, asegurándose que en el movimiento tapase a Peter con su cuerpo.

Sirius sonrió a su vez, cínico.

—Quítate del medio, Avery —dijo, despacio. —Y podremos fingir que escorias como tú no existen en el castillo.

—Cállate la boca, Black —ladró de inmediato Mulciber, que estaba a la derecha de Avery y ya había sacado la varita. —A menos que quieras tener problemas —agregó, poniéndose en guardia.

Otra mirada de Remus retrasó el duelo inevitable.

—Nadie nos dice qué hacer —masculló James en cambio, bajando el puño hasta su bolsillo. No hacía falta hacerle ninguna seña a Sirius para saber que si otro Slytherin empuñaba la varita, los cuatro levantarían la suya, a pesar de las advertencias mudas de Remus.

—Oh, había olvidado que ser los lameculos del director finalmente dio sus frutos, ¿eh, Potter? —siguió Mulciber, con esa mueca provocadora que hacía que a Sirius le picaran los puños de rabia.

Esta vez, fue Peter el que le tocó apenas el codo.

—Sirius…

Avery volvió a la carga, sacando con lentitud su varita, asegurándose una vez más de que nadie fuese a interrumpirlos. Remus hacía el recuento mental de cuántos Slytherin había allí, seguro y resignado de que habría pelea.

Avery y Mulciber estaban flanqueados por Wilkies y Macnair de sexto. Más atrás, sin embargo, estaban Rosier y Rowle, y Remus se sorprendió al ver a Rabastan Lestrange asomando la cabeza por detrás de las altas figuras de sus compañeros mayores.

Sólo era un niño.

Alerta, buscó desesperado algún rastro de Regulus, suplicando porque no estuviese allí para caldear más las cosas. Siete contra cuatro ya era lo suficientemente malo. Estaba comprobando que tampoco había rastro de Snape cuando escuchó la pregunta intencionada de Avery.

—¿Por qué no nos presentas al otro Premio Anual, Potter? —casi susurró. —Tengo entendido que vive en Cokeworth —terminó, levantando las cejas.

Mierda.

El brazo de James fue un borrón en el segundo que tardó en sacar la varita, seguido de Sirius que apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Remus respiró por la boca y sin apartar la vista de los Slytherin, asintió con la cabeza lentamente, dándole la indicación a Peter para que se preparara.

Cuatro varitas listas para atacar.

—No se atrevan a hablar de Lily —siseó James sin moverse. En realidad, ellos no eran idiotas y conocían a la perfección el protocolo de pullas sin acción que reinaba en Hogwarts. No había duelos directos salvo excepciones extremas. Esas excepciones habían escalado en número de forma vertiginosa el último año, a medida que la oscuridad de afuera empezaba a colarse por debajo de las paredes de piedra del castillo.

—Pero si ya nos conocemos —apuntó Rosier desde atrás, rascándose el cuello en un grito de despreocupación. —Tuvimos un hermoso encuentro la Navidad pasada, ¿no recuerdas, Potter?

Remus cerró los ojos y maldijo la puntería afilada que tenían esos hijos de puta para escarbar en las heridas ajenas. De la varita de James salieron chispas rojas, preparándose para lo inevitable.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —chilló una voz aguda saliendo del aula de Encantamientos cuya puerta se encontraba varios metros más allá. El Profesor Flitwick salió con la varita en alto y varios libros flotando sobre su cabeza, dándole un aspecto ridículo a pesar de que los había atrapado a un segundo del desastre. —¡Guarden las varitas en este instante! ¡Esto no es una arena de duelo! —gritaba a medida que se iba acercando. —¡Márchense a sus salas comunes inmediatamente! —exclamó, sacudiendo la varita y haciendo que los libros se movieran de un lado al otro. —Váyanse ya antes de que le avise a los jefes de su Casa.

Avery le lanzó una mirada llena de odio antes de hacer una seña con la cabeza y poner a su grupo en movimiento. James y los demás esperaron a que hubiesen desaparecido escaleras abajo antes de guardar las varitas.

—Mierda —suspiró Peter, hundiendo los hombros. —Estuvo cerca.

Remus dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta, estaba conteniendo.

—No pienso dejarles pasar una este año —dijo James con firmeza echando a andar. Estaba furioso. —Estoy harto de esas serpientes asquerosas. No pienso tolerar ni una amenaza más —continuó, avanzando con rapidez hacia el cuarto piso. —Si vuelven a hablar mal de Lily les voy a regalar un pase gratis a la enfermería.

Sirius le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, aflojando la tensión que su amigo había acumulado en esos pocos minutos.

—Estamos contigo. Siempre es un buen día para romperle la cara a un Slytherin.

Peter sonrió y se relajó un poco, dejando a Remus al final con la certeza de que su último año escolar apenas estaba comenzando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 1977**

Algo no estaba funcionando bien con Frank. Por definición, él era un chico tranquilo. Y racional. Quizá haber pasado la mitad de la vida junto a Benji le había contagiado su forma de ser impasible y serena, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y no perder los nervios.

Algo no estaba funcionando bien con Frank porque desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento para ser Auror, hacía más de un mes, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había perdido la cabeza, y lo frustraba. Y lo que era peor, ya no quería recordar la cantidad de vívidas imágenes que lo asaltaban, regodeándose en las ganas que tenía de golpear a Dearborn y partirle la cara.

Pero demonios, era su jefe, era su entrenador y era quién debía guiarlos en su formación como Aurores, y era precisamente su persona la que generaba en Frank un deseo intenso de golpear, de gritar, de salir corriendo.

Se le había hecho difícil digerir sin pronunciar palabra aquella escena con Alice como principal víctima, sobre todo cuando a la mañana siguiente, Dorcas fue derechito hasta el escritorio de Dearborn y lo increpó como sólo Dorcas podía hacer.

Dearborn se puso rojo, se incorporó en toda su estatura y amenazó a la muchacha con echarla de la Academia si volvía siquiera a mencionar algo respecto al día anterior. Frank había contenido la respiración y apretado los puños y estaba seguro que Benji, que se había rezagado porque sabía que Alice estaría al borde de las lágrimas, se estaría haciendo sangre en la cara interna de las mejillas para no intervenir.

Y así Frank tuvo que tragarse con impotencia aquel entrenamiento que no terminaba de cuadrarle, que empezaban a minar su famoso buen humor, que hacía que pasara horas con el cuerpo adolorido en su cama, reflexionando todos los valores que había creído eran fundamentales para construir su vida y su entrenamiento ponía en tela de juicio.

No estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de Dearborn, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su pensamiento y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de expresarlo sin arriesgarse a la expulsión.

¿Valía la pena convertirse en Auror de esa manera?

La frustración lo perseguía casi hasta enloquecer, aderezado por las noticias turbias de _El Profeta_ y el rictus cada vez más serio de su madre al regresar a casa.

Tumbado en su cama, Frank veía los primeros rayos de sol luchando contra la espesa niebla para hacerse ver, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No era eso lo que quería para su vida, no quería cuestionar su accionar, su moral, su integridad. Frank era, por definición, un chico tranquilo, pacífico. Sensato, seguro de sí mismo y de sus pensamientos.

Aunque el hecho de prepararse como un soldado para ser enviado al frente contradijera todo lo anterior.

Volteó, incómodo, y coló un brazo detrás de la almohada, sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

Iba a ser un día perfecto para olvidarse todos los problemas y concentrarse en ser alguien normal y sereno, sin la sombra de Dearborn, el Ministerio, y los malditos Mortífagos amenazándolo. Era el día de la final de la Liga y, a la par que apagaba el despertador que aún no había sonado, se prometió a sí mismo disfrutarlo al máximo con sus amigos.

Y con Alice.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se levantó de la cama, luego de estirar todo su cuerpo, y se dirigió descalzo y bostezando al cuarto de al lado, donde Benji dormía con la boca semiabierta y un brazo colgando, la punta de sus dedos rozando el piso.

Frank, sin miramientos, atravesó la habitación y de un tirón corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz a raudales, que se derramó contra en confundido rostro de su amigo.

—Demonios —musitó Benji, parpadeando y obteniendo el control de su brazo colgante, que se pasó por el rostro para intentar ingresar al mundo consciente.

—No empieces —lo atajó Frank mientras regresaba a la puerta. —Baja a desayunar que en media hora recogemos a las chicas.

Benji masculló algo inentendible y escondió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando sus lamentos. Frank no le dio la más mínima importancia y volvió a su habitación, se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se puso su vieja camiseta de las Avispas de Wimbourne, el negro de sus rayas horizontales perdido en la nube del tiempo.

Bajó entonces a la cocina, silenciosa en la mañana —su madre se permitía dormir hasta tarde los domingos—, y preparó café para él y para su adormilado amigo, que bajó al poco tiempo, con los cabellos rubios oscurecidos por una ducha reciente.

Benji entornó los ojos cuando recibió su taza humeante.

—Así que esta es la estrategia —dijo por fin, luego de sorber su café. —¿Piensas torturar a Alice para ganar su corazón?

Frank no respondió, levantó las cejas encaramado a la mesa de la cocina. Benji se encogió de hombros antes de continuar.

—Ya sabes… llevarla a un partido de Quidditch, el cual es ridículamente temprano. Ah, y lo mejor de todo: un domingo, el único día que tenemos libre.

Frank resopló contra su taza.

—No seas idiota.

—No lo soy.

Frank rodó los ojos.

—No creo que sea la mejor manera de conquistarla, si quieres mi opinión —prosiguió Benji con una sonrisa. —Tampoco lo es hacerte pasar por elfo doméstico.

Ahora sí, Frank bajó su taza y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Por la camiseta.

—Vamos a un partido de Quidditch, no sé si te han informado.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Benji apuró lo que quedaba de café y dejó su taza junto a la de Frank, en el fregadero, finalizando los comentarios insidiosos de la mañana.

—No sé aún si quiero _conquistarla_ —soltó Frank de repente, a la par que chequeaba las entradas que estaban sobre la mesa. No levantó la mirada.

Benji suspiró se dirigió a la sala, seguido por su amigo.

—Yo creo que está más claro que un Veritaserum bien hecho —le respondió al fin, tomando su chaqueta, la que había dejado botada la noche anterior en el sofá. Frank hizo lo propio y guardó las entradas entre las páginas de un pequeño libro que parecía caerse a pedazos, antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Sí lo es.

Las palabras de Benji se perdieron con el fuerte _«crack»_ que generaron al desaparecerse.

—Aún no estoy seguro —insistió Frank cuando aparecieron en una londinense callejuela _muggle_ , que despedía un penetrante hedor agrio. —Somos amigos. No quiero arruinarlo.

— Nunca me pareció buena idea vivir en Londres _muggle_ —dijo Benji por lo bajo, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de su amigo y echándole una mirada a un par de hombres que agitaban sus botellas vacías hacia él.

Frank lo ignoró.

—Si todo es tan claro para ti —replicó, enfadado —¿por qué no me iluminas y me explicas qué te pasa a ti con Dorcas?

Benji mantuvo su semblante pétreo mientras emprendían la marcha hacia el centro.

—¿Con Dorcas? ¿Qué ocurre con Dorcas?

—Dímelo tu —le contestó Frank, encogiéndose de hombros. —Como es tan claro para ti qué me ocurre con Alice, pues dime que es lo que te ocurre con Dorcas.

—Nunca pasó nada con Dorcas que no fuese más allá de la amistad. O de eso que ella tiene con las personas —respondió Benji serenamente, casi como si leyera su línea del guión que había escrito esa mañana.

No era la primera vez que Frank lo intentaba, ni era la primera vez que recibía esa respuesta.

Anduvieron en silencio los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar al piso de Dorcas, y Frank se sentía más entusiasmado con cada paso que daba. El día era perfecto —sol radiante, casi sin niebla— y estaba a menos de dos horas de ver a su equipo favorito en la final de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch con sus amigos. Si había rastros de enfado, se borraron con la claridad de la mañana.

Entraron sin tocar, Dorcas daba saltitos sentada en la sala, con una enorme camiseta verde oscuro que hacía varias veces su tamaño y su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una cola.

—Por Merlín, ¡estoy tan ansiosa! —exclamó nada más verlos, incorporándose de inmediato. Benji estuvo seguro que con el impulso, se había golpeado la rodilla.

Frank sonrió amplia y sinceramente al escucharla, y ver que Alice salía de la habitación enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados sobre otra enorme sudadera verde, despeinada como si hubiese luchado con ella para no ponérsela.

—¿A qué somos adorables? —chilló Dorcas al ver a su amiga, pegando un brinco hasta ella y abrazándola.

Frank hizo una mueca, aunque internamente coincidió con ella.

—Claro que no. Tienen que apoyar a las Avispas —dijo, tirando de su propia camiseta.

—No seas tonto, Longbottom —le contestó Dorcas, arrastrando a una huraña Alice hacia la puerta, ya con sus abrigos y el largo pañuelo de su amiga en mano. —Nosotras alentamos a las mejores.

Y sin esperarlos, comenzó a bajar con rapidez, sin parar de dar saltitos de emoción.

Benji intercambió una divertida mirada con Frank, quien puso toda su expectativa no solo en el juego, sino en pasar un buen rato como un grupo de amigos, sin ninguna otra preocupación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Septiembre de 1977**

Lily estaba sobre su mesa de siempre de la Sala Común, había desparramado prácticamente todos sus libros de texto cual satélites flotando a su alrededor, y se veía enfrascada en la primer redacción de Transformaciones del año. Pero Lily era Lily y se había ganado a pulso su fama, por lo que cuando un grupo de quinto pasó por la Sala haciendo mucho barullo y escondiendo con torpeza una caja de la vista de la pelirroja, ésta le echó un rápido vistazo a James, que fingía practicar la forma correcta de girar la muñeca para la realización de un hechizo no verbal —aunque durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de ese mismo día le había salido a la perfección al primer intento—, corroborando que no obtendría ayuda allí y se puso de pie de un salto.

Les gritó un poco a los muchachos y confiscó la caja, ordenándoles retirarse inmediatamente a su cuarto —a pesar de que todavía no era ni la hora de la cena—, y regresó bufando a su sitio, a su torre de deberes.

James había visto todo por el rabillo del ojo desde su sitio, convenciéndose de que observaba porque era su turno ese día, y no porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja. Remus ya estaba en la enfermería, y Sirius y Peter se habían encargado del resto para desaparecer tras el Sauce Boxeador en cuanto terminara de anochecer.

Lily levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de él, que sonrió, atrapado, y esperó que la muchacha regresara a lo suyo. Sin embargo, Lily siguió mirándolo y enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes que parte de los deberes de un Premio Anual es ayudar a los prefectos, ¿verdad? —soltó, aunque no parecía enfadada del todo. No había demasiada gente en la Sala Común, menos aún después del grito de Lily, pero a James le pareció una excusa perfecta para acercarse a la pelirroja sin riesgos.

Saltó del sillón sobre el que se había encaramado y se sentó al otro lado de la mesita ratona que utilizaba Lily, en posición de indios.

—A ti se te da mejor —respondió, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Tienes que intentarlo, James —suspiró ella, dejando a un lado la pluma que había sostenido en vilo esperando la próxima palabra de su redacción que nunca llegó. —Eres un pésimo Premio Anual.

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó y se sintió un estúpido al sentir como el corazón saltaba en su pecho al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Lily.

—Lo sé. Pero Remus y tu son mejores para esas cosas.

—Pero Dumbledore cree que tú también puedes hacerlo —replicó la pelirroja, dejando escapar un viso de incredulidad. Antes de que el aludido pudiese responder, cambió rápidamente de tema. —A propósito, ¿dónde están Remus y los demás? Es raro verlos separados.

—No tan raro —la contradijo James con tranquilidad. —Aunque no lo parezca, somos entes autónomos.

Lily se rió y se apoyó sin pensarlo sobre uno de sus libros, sosteniéndose la cabeza en el puño para acercarse a James.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—Puedo jurártelo.

Lily se rió y James pensó que podría congelar el tiempo allí mismo para siempre.

—Ah, por cierto —comentó ella, luego de hacer un ademán para darle a entender que nunca se lo tomaría en serio. —Estuve pensando donde podríamos juntarnos para seguir practicando y…

En ese momento, la puerta del retrato se abrió y aparecieron Sally y Jane, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Lily, bajamos a cenar ya. ¿Te vienes?

James esperó a que la pelirroja dijera que no —después de todo, estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con James Potter—, pero la muchacha volteó hacia sus amigas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, en un momento. Esperen que recoja esto —y juntó sus libros a toda prisa junto con el pergamino a medio escribir en una enorme maniobra que consiguió meter todo entre sus brazos.

James bufó en un aparte, maldiciendo su suerte, pero Lily, en su monstruosa apariencia llena de textos, se inclinó sobre la mesita tambaleando un poco y le susurró

—Hablamos después, ¿vale?

Y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba, con la atenta mirada de James a su espalda, queriendo estar ya en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido en su forma animal y correr, correr, correr hasta que se acabara la tierra porque al fin, podía decir que empezaba a progresar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 1977**

El estadio había sido preparado a cien kilómetros de Cardiff, en un páramo desierto en Gales, donde miles de fanáticos se iban reuniendo para disputar junto a sus equipos la copa Nacional. Las entradas, de primera, venían con el traslador incluído —un viejo libro desgastado—, aterrizando los cuatro en una zona protegida y dispuesta para la llegada del público.

Alice no pudo menos que abrir la boca como una tonta al vislumbrar el gigantesco óvalo construido para albergarlos. Nunca había estado en un estadio que no fuera el de Hogwarts.

Benji silbó por lo bajo.

—Grande, ¿verdad?

Alice se apresuró a cerrar la boca y Dorcas rió. Parecía un niño en una abultada mañana de Navidad.

Las entradas de la señora Longbottom tenían una ubicación excelente, hasta arriba. Bajo el sol resplandeciente, Alice se quitó su chaqueta y el pañuelo, quedándose solo con la ridícula camiseta dos tallas más grandes que ella. Hacía años que había dejado de utilizar ropa tan grande.

—Dorcas… —farfulló, recobrando el aliento, mientras subían infinitas escaleras blancas. —Quisiera saber… por qué demonios… no tienes… sudaderas de tamaño normal.

Dorcas sonrió y una breve sombra pasó por sus ojos antes de contestar.

—Pues… a mi padre le gustaba mucho el Quidditch. Él me regaló mi escoba y toda la artillería de las Arpías, pero… —sonrió de lado, Benji volteó a verla. —Nunca entendió nada de tallas.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no las cambiaste por un tamaño normal? —intervino Frank desde más arriba, que subía atento a la conversación. Dorcas se encogió de hombros y Alice entendió que ahí había más de lo que su amiga dejaba ver.

Ubicados ya en sus asientos —Alice demoró unos minutos en recobrar el aliento— Dorcas comenzó a rebotar como una niña, a la espera de que el partido comenzara de una buena vez. Miles de fanáticos terminaban de tomar sus asientos, en una algarabía frenética que casi se podía ver suspendida en el aire. Incluso Alice divisó por el rabillo del ojo una familia entera pintada de amarillo y negro.

—¿Emocionada? —le preguntó en voz baja Frank a Alice, con un brillo especial en la mirada. Y a pesar de que deseaba pasar el domingo en su cama, a pesar de la estúpida camiseta que llevaba y que había subido escaleras por el resto de su vida, Alice no pudo decirle que no. La euforia del ambiente se podía casi palpar, y además, la joven no era capaz de pensar con claridad con Frank inclinado hacia ella de esa forma.

—¡Ya empieza! —chilló Dorcas sin dejar de saltar, tirando de la manga de Benji con fuerza.

—Realmente —comenzó el rubio, sin poder creerlo —¿cómo es posible que parezcas una niña histérica? De seguro has ido a cientos de partidos…

Dorcas lo miró un instante y se dio cuenta que seguía aferrado a su manga. La soltó antes de responderle en un timbre de voz normal.

—Pues no. Mi papá nunca pudo llevarme porque siempre fue un adicto al trabajo y… —se encogió de hombros. —Nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Benji sonrió con su eterno aura sereno y le dio una palmada en la rodilla.

—Entonces… disfrútalo.

Enseguida, siete figuras borrosas salieron como bólidos del lateral derecho del estadio, al compás de la presentación del comentarista. Cuando se elevaron suficiente, Alice pudo comprobar que todas —porque todo el equipo estaba compuesto por mujeres— llevaban una túnica verde oscuro, clavadita a su camiseta, con una enorme garra dorada en el pecho.

—¡Un caluroso aplauso para las _Arpías de Holyhead_!

Alice estaba segura que, a su lado, a Dorcas deberían dolerle las palmas.

Otros siete jugadores aparecieron entonces por el lado izquierdo, tomando altura aún más rápido que las Arpías, haciendo ondear sus túnicas rayadas, negro y amarillo.

—¡Y démosle la bienvenida a las _Avispas de Wimbourne_!

Del otro lado, Frank también aplaudía como un poseso. Alice notó que las Avispas tenían en el pecho —qué casualidad— una horrible avispa estampada.

—Señoras y señores, ¡la final de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch acaba de comenzar!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Septiembre de 1977**

—¡Oye, Lily!

Mary apareció de la nada y enganchó su brazo al de su amiga, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Lily la miró e hizo un gesto sugerente con todos los libros que llevaba entre los brazos, que habían amenazado con terminar por los suelos ante el ataque de la Hufflepuff.

—Biblioteca.

—¿Tan pronto? —se lamentó Mary, irguiéndose correctamente y caminando aún del brazo junto a la pelirroja.

—Hay mucho qué hacer.

Mary rodó los ojos, un gesto que se le había pegado de Lily, pero asintió.

—¿Y Mar?

—No lo sé —respondió Lily, intentando encogerse de hombros a pesar de la incómoda posición. —Quizá está en su sala común.

—Supongo que es lo más probable —no era extraño que Marlenne decidiera tomarse algún tiempo para ella, por lo que Mary no insistió. —Bueno, si tienes tantas ganas de trabajar, puedes ayudarme con la redacción de Defensa, se me da fatal.

—Eso no es cierto —sonrió Lily, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo un poco. Mary compartía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin, y le era muy difícil mantener la concentración cuando podía sentir la respiración de Mulciber en su nuca. Aunque fuese figuradamente.

—¿Por favor?

—Bien —acordó la pelirroja, bajando la voz al llegar a la Biblioteca.— Pero no hagas mucho ruido.

—Una tumba.

Ambas se rieron y se acercaron a su mesa libre, la que solían escoger porque estaba junto a la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido, y al ser la última, estaba a una distancia prudente tanto de Madame Pince como del resto de los estudiantes. Aunque aquel día no era necesario, puesto a que muy pocos eran los que gastaban su tarde entre libros.

Lily dejó caer su carga en la mesa y recorrió con rapidez los estantes que se sabía de memoria.

—Empieza, yo iré a buscar algunos libros de consulta.

—¿Más? —inquirió Mary observando de soslayo la pila tambaleante que ya estaba en su mesa, pero Lily no le prestó atención y desapareció en la Sección de Encantamientos. La Hufflepuff suspiró y se resignó, inclinándose a sacar pluma, tinta y pergamino para iniciar su ensayo.

Lily regresó con otra cantidad excesiva de textos al cabo de un rato, que depositó con delicadeza antes de sentarse junto a su amiga.

—¿Avances?

—No demasiado.

Mary le echó un vistazo a la muralla que Lily había construido sobre la mesa. Parpadeó.

—¿Vas a leer todo eso? —preguntó con cuidado. —Todavía estamos en Septiembre, Lily.

—No seas tonta —dijo la aludida, restándole importancia con un ademán. — Son de consulta, no leeré todo esto. Aún.

Mary resopló una risita disimulada e inclinó la cabeza para leer algunos lomos.

—¿ _Los Hechizos Protectores más poderosos_? —leyó, extrañada. —¿Flitwick ya les enseñó encantamientos protectores?

Lily alejó la pila de Mary, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Aún no, pero está en el programa de séptimo —Mary no captó el nerviosismo de su amiga y se encogió un poco de hombros antes de que Lily agregara. —A ver, intentemos escribir algo aquí —y tomó el pergamino de su amiga ya con su propia pluma en la mano, asegurándose de que la atención de Mary estuviese en su redacción y no en los títulos de los libros que necesitaba consultar, cuidadosamente vueltos hacia el lado opuesto.

Lily no tenía intención de involucrar a Mary en lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo ella. Si es que en algún momento lo averiguaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 1977**

Dorcas se agitaba en su asiento de tal manera que, una vez cada aproximadamente diez minutos, se inclinaba tanto sobre el partido que Benji tiraba con suavidad de su gigantesca sudadera para regresarla a su sitio. Dorcas parecía no notarlo, alternaba entre mantener la boca graciosamente entreabierta y chillar cosas sin demasiado sentido.

Benji no le prestaba mucha atención al partido —las avispas tenían una ligera delantera, a juzgar por los gritos de Frank—, e intercambiaba miradas de incredulidad con Alice, al otro lado de Dorcas. Increíble era como se podían transformar esos dos.

Cansado de sujetar a Dorcas a intervalos regularles, Benji decidió mantenerla aferrada de la camiseta, sujetándola para que no se le ocurriera saltar hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Alice tampoco se concentró mucho en entender que ocurría en el aire, echaba furtivas miradas al perfil fanatizado de Frank. Se sentía feliz y aliviada al verlo tan concentrado en algo trivial, sin ninguna sombra de peligro en su ceño fruncido. Alice lo había estado observando los últimos días y estaba algo preocupada por la forma que había adquirido Frank de aferrarse al entrenamiento, como si así pudiera salvar al mundo mágico por completo. Compartir con él un momento de distensión le generaba un remanso de calma y calidez en el centro del pecho.

—¡Y las Avispas marcan! ¡Ochenta a cincuenta a favor de su equipo!

Frank gritó a las figuras borrosas que surcaban el aire a varios metros de ellos, a la vez que Dorcas soltaba un improperio y escondía el rostro entre sus manos. Benji le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, aunque Dorcas, ajena a todo lo que no fuera Quidditch, volvió en sí en cuanto el comentarista continuó relatando el partido.

Frank, exultante, le regaló a Alice una sonrisa radiante y fresca —logrando extender la calidez del pecho de la joven hasta las extremidades—, y sin previo aviso entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que Alice tenía descansando en el asiento. El corazón de Alice se detuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de iniciar una carrera contra cualquier principio biológico, a la par que ella intentaba desenredar de entre la emoción contenida en los ojos de Frank algún otro sentimiento.

Benji los observaba por el rabillo del ojo, en el otro extremo, riendo entre dientes y sin soltar a Dorcas. Esperaba que quizá el ambiente eufórico los animara a dar un paso adelante.

Cada uno perdido en su propia y absoluta burbuja personal hizo que solo Benji desviara la vista hacia abajo, donde habían aparecido de la nada varias personas de negro. El público concentrado arriba, en el aire —las Arpías buscaban recobrar la delantera—, no llegó a sintonizar a tiempo que algo no marchaba con normalidad.

Benji frunció el ceño y clavó sus dedos con fuerza en la camiseta de Dorcas. Las figuras negras patearon el suelo con ímpetu y se elevaron en el aire.

La atmósfera bullía de exaltación, tardó aún unos segundos más en transformarse en pánico.

Benji tomó su varita con la otra mano y se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Frank! —gritó Alice, sacudiéndolo del brazo que aún continuaba entrelazado con sus dedos. Frank bajó la vista a las figuras que se elevaban a toda velocidad, distribuyéndose y rodeando las tribunas

—¿Qué demo…?

—Dorcas, ¡hay que moverse! —le dijo Benji entre dientes, tirando de su camiseta como había hecho durante todo el partido. Dorcas clavó sus ojos en él dispuesta a insultarlo cuando vio que el rubio tenía la varita en la mano y el rostro contraído, del otro lado Alice y Frank también se habían levantado.

Fue entonces cuando los gritos comenzaron.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes…? Benji, ¡suéltame!

Las figuras negras arremetieron contra el público de las tribunas. Los asientos comenzaron a estallar y a volar por los aires. El personal de seguridad se apresuró a rodear a los jugadores, que seguían suspendidos a varios metros del suelo, para escoltarlos fuera del estadio de inmediato.

Las personas alrededor de los chicos empezaron a levantarse y a huir, corrían todos hacia ningún lugar, mientras las explosiones continuaban y las figuras negras se deslizaban de aquí a allá, sembrando pánico entre las gradas.

Frank intercambió una penetrante mirada con Benji —quién seguía sin soltar a Dorcas—.

—Hay que irnos. No se separen.

Se pusieron en movimiento, en la marea de gente desesperada, chocando y abriéndose paso con torpeza.

Dorcas sentía su corazón bombear con fiereza, no ya por la emoción, y caminaba sin despegarse de Alice e intentando que Benji la soltara. Se oyó una explosión muy fuerte, y Dorcas se quedó de pronto sin respiración por un momento, aplastada contra el piso frío contra su mejilla y algo tibio por encima de ella.

—¿Qué…? —soltó sin aire, levantaba la cabeza para saber qué demonios había ocurrido.

—¡Dorcas! —pudo escuchar a lo lejos, pero el golpe y la falta de oxígeno le impedía comprender qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Inspiró con un sabor metálico en la boca y su cuerpo se vio liberado. Benji la levantó sin delicadeza y la obligó a reaccionar.

—¡Tu varita!

En ese momento, apareció. Una de las figuras negras salió de la nada para posarse a tres gradas de distancia de ellos, donde varias personas que también se habían tumbado para evitar la explosión se incorporaban.

Dorcas pudo ver a la perfección cómo la mujer que los desafiaba no se preocupaba en ocultarse tras la capucha, y esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica y terrorífica directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella intentando recuperar aire.

Benji reaccionó más rápido. A su lado, más trozos del derruido estado salieron despedidos y el rubio empujó con sus dos manos a Dorcas más allá, antes de gritar con desesperación contra la mujer

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Dorcas escuchó la risa fría y despiadada antes de caer entre un montón de escombros, perdiendo una vez más el aliento, anonadada y paralizada por el miedo. El cráneo comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Benji.

Gateó sin despegar los ojos de la figura del rubio y buscó su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tardó en comprender que no podía sacarla porque lo que temblaba no era el estadio, era su mano. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de Benji para poder conseguir su varita, cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró entre los escombros, un brazo que no le pertenecía.

Helada, siguió el recorrido de un cuerpo que no conocía hasta dar con un rostro casi infantil escondido entre los asientos y el suelo destruido, sonreía apenas. Tenía ojos oscuros clavados en Dorcas, sin un atisbo de luz. O de vida.

Dorcas no supo que pasó después, pero unos brazos suaves la rodearon y escuchó nuevamente

—¡Dorcas! ¡Dorcas, reacciona! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Apartó la vista del cuerpo sin vida y la enfocó en la cara desencajada de Alice, arrodillada a su lado, había empezado a sacudirla con desesperación.

—Está muerto… —susurró Dorcas sin moverse.

—¿Qué? Dorcas, tenemos que…

—¡Muerto! —vociferó Dorcas logrando sacar finalmente su varita. Alice siguió el recorrido de los ojos empañados de su amiga para ver al niño muerto. Apartó la mirada de inmediato, horrorizada, y obligó a Dorcas a levantarse. Parecía totalmente en shock.

—Dorcas, muévete, por Merlín.

—¿Dónde está Benji? —le preguntó, ignorándola, clavando con fuerza sus dedos en el brazo de su amiga.

Alice mantuvo el agarre de Dorcas y buscó con desesperación entre escombros y personas en pánico a los chicos.

—Merlín.

No era muy difícil localizarlos. Unos cuantos metros más a la derecha y dos filas más abajo, una cabeza rubia y otra oscura se batían a duelo con la mujer de largos tirabuzones y rostro de miedo. Eran los únicos. La gente corría a su lado, huía despavorida.

Alice salió corriendo con la mente en blanco y la varita en mano, sin comprobar si Dorcas la seguía o no. Benji salió despedido hacia atrás con una nueva explosión provocada por otro hombre de negro.

—¡Alice, llévate a Dorcas de aquí! —exclamó al verla, levantándose de un salto como si no hubiese volado dos metros hacia atrás.

Alice no sabía qué hacer, paralizada entre el terror y la acción. Dorcas llegó a su lado.

—Hay que ayudar.

No necesitó mirarla para saber que había vuelto a ser la de siempre. La sangre de Alice se congeló cuando vio a Frank salir despedido hacia donde se encontraban ellos, mientras la mujer de negro se reía a mandíbula batiente.

En el momento exacto en el que Alice gritaba _«_ ¡Frank! _»_ , un hombre se materializó al lado de Dorcas con la varita en mano y expresión de miedo.

—¿Dearborn? —preguntó Dorcas, que se había acercado a Benji. Caradoc escaneó su alrededor en una fracción de segundo. Mantuvo su rostro pétreo —aunque Dorcas supuso que no esperaba encontrarse a ellos allí— y rugió

—¡Largo de aquí! Los cuatro ¡ya!

Frank se había levantado con ayuda de Alice.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

Alice miró a su alrededor, varias decenas de Aurores habían aparecido como Dearborn, dispuestos a la batalla.

—Váyanse. Los hechizos protectores fueron desactivados, pueden aparecerse. No nada que ustedes puedan hacer aquí —dijo con fiereza Caradoc antes de voltear hacia la terrorífica mujer de negro. —Váyanse. Es una orden.

Frank lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacia el resto de sus amigos.

—Vamos a casa —susurró Dorcas, tan bajito que se ahogó con nuevas explosiones y gritos.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron en ese instante, dejando atrás un estadio de Quidditch sumido en un absoluto pánico.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Septiembre de 1977**

La única clase que Lily compartía con los Ravenclaw, y por tanto, con Marlenne era Encantamientos, los lunes en la mañana. Además de mantenerse al día con todas sus materias, Lily le había seguido rondando al problema de reunirse con cuatro Gryffindor muy alborotadores en algún espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudiesen seguir practicando por su cuenta el Patronus, y a su vez, lo suficientemente silencioso y apartado como para que nadie reparara en ellos.

Había conseguido al fin, luego de haber utilizado todo ese fin de semana de práctica, una especie de solución y esperó pacientemente a que se diera la oportunidad de comentárselo a todos los demás, luego del primer intento fallido de hablar con James en la sala Común. Encantamientos era la clase ideal para tener una conversación discreta, y Lily había agradecido la noche anterior, antes de caer dormida, de compartirla con la casa de las águilas y lejos de la escrutadora mirada de Mary.

Lily esperó con paciencia a que el Profesor Flitwick diera las instrucciones —mientras Marlenne la observaba de reojo, intuyendo que algo le ocurría—, y se apresuró a interrumpir a sus compañeros de Gryffindor antes de que pudiesen hacer parejas para practicar.

—¡Remus, tu conmigo! —dijo a la carrera, tomándolo del brazo y dejando a Marlenne, Sirius, James y Peter estupefactos. —Vamos, armen parejas —los instó, haciendo aspavientos con la mano y guiando al licántropo a una punta del aula.

Flitwick la adoraba —no por nada era la primera en la clase—, por lo que era imposible que viese con malos ojos cualquier accionar de Lily. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y se supone que tenemos que mirar?

—Idiota —insultó Lily entre dientes, pero sonreía. —Búscate a alguien.

—Yo voy con Remus —respondió Sirius, como si no entendiera el idioma de la pelirroja.

Había una regla tácita en Encantamientos que hacía que la media de castigos fuera una vez al mes y no una vez a la semana: James y Sirius no podían trabajar juntos, Sirius y Peter simplemente se dormían o armaban jaleo hasta que James se les uniese. Después de varios gritos de McGonagall, Remus había decidido que él haría pareja con Sirius y James con Peter, y así mantener a raya los agudos chillidos del Profesor Flitwick durante su clase.

Por supuesto que Lily nada sabía de todo eso, por lo que simplemente parpadeó y resolvió

—Ponte con Mar.

—Antes muerto.

—Yo iré con McKinnon, Sirius, ponte con Pete —intervino James, deseoso de obtener la aprobación de la pelirroja. Marlenne levantó las cejas sin emitir sonido, y Sirius se inclinó sobre su amigo para murmurar

—Ten cuidado. Igual esta vez el Inferi nos aniquila a todos.

James se atragantó con la risa que no quería dejar salir mientras Lily esperaba con las manos en las caderas, impaciente.

—¡Vamos! —la pelirroja le echó una última mirada de desconfianza a James mientras se agrupaba con su amiga, esperando que hubiese entendido la señal muda de que necesitaba hablar con Remus de forma disimulada.

Finalmente volteó hacia el licántropo —luego de asegurarse de que Sirius y Peter estuviesen al menos fingiendo hacer algo—, que aguardaba por ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Debo el honor a que me extrañas demasiado o simplemente confundiste el jugo de calabaza de la mañana con alguna otra sustancia alucinógena?

—Muy gracioso —masculló Lily, golpeándole apenas el brazo y arrastrándolo lejos de los alumnos que habían empezado a practicar y echaban llamaradas de fuego a diestra y siniestra seguidos por los chorros de agua que Flitwick desparramaba por todo el aula. —Quería hablar contigo de esas _cosas_.

Ahora fue el turno de Remus de atragantarse de risa.

—¿Qué?

La carcajada de Remus salió de su garganta sin más, provocando una mirada de desconfianza de James que estaba a varios metros tratando de que Marlenne le hiciera caso.

—Lily, no es necesario tanto secretismo —dijo el licántropo, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla para no seguir riendo. —Ya sé que hay que ser discretos, pero somos _amigos_ , ¿lo recuerdas? —Lily se sintió enrojecer un poco mientras lanzaba un cordón perfecto de fuego hacia uno de los blancos, sin abrir la boca. Flitwick la victoreó antes de salir corriendo a apagar el cabello de uno de sus compañeros. —Solo tenías que hablar en la Sala Común o en cualquier otro lado. Es más seguro que poner a Sirius con Peter —y Remus señaló allí donde, efectivamente, Black hacía arder uno de los blancos antes de que el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Ackerley, pudiese siquiera levantar su varita, parcialmente escondido por Peter que luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas ante la mueca desconcertada del muchacho.

—Oh. Pobre Mike —musitó Lily, volviendo la mirada hacia Remus. —Vale, fue estúpido.

—No voy a negarlo.

Lily se mordió el labio avergonzada pero sonrió ante el rostro amable de Remus.

—Bien. La situación es... —la pelirroja no pudo evitar bajar la voz a pesar de que fuese imposible que alguien los oyera, ni siquiera James que seguía atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. —tengo una idea acerca de dónde podemos seguir practicando.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Eso es genial. ¿Dónde...?

—Todavía tengo que pulir algunas cosas —interrumpió Lily. —Pero quiero que nos juntemos allí la semana próxima, ¿qué te parece?

Remus hizo un rápido recuento mental y asintió con lentitud.

—¿Sábado?

—Bien. En el pasillo del cuarto piso, junto al despacho de Binns.

El aludido asintió, recordando que muy cerca de allí se habían encontrado la última vez con los Slytherin, pero el entusiasmo de su amiga le impidió hacer algún comentario. Después de todo, Lily era brillante, sabía como mantener alejadas a las serpientes de su pequeño proyecto.

—Excelente —acordó la pelirroja entusiasmada, volviéndose hacia el resto del aula. —Ahora... —dudó, parpadeando en dirección a Sirius. —Vamos a rescatar a Mike, por favor.

—Tu culpa.

Lily dejó escapar una risita y fue hasta sus compañeros, dejando detrás a un confundido James que no había logrado que Marlenne le dirigiera siquiera una palabra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 1977**

Aparecieron en el más absoluto silencio del piso de Dorcas. La quietud se rompió solo con las respiraciones agitadas de los recién llegados.

Dorcas llegó a trompicones al sofá, dejándose caer entre temblores, logró ocultar el rostro entre las manos.

A partir de ese día, para Dorcas, la muerte había pasado de ser una idea confusa y lejana, ajena, a algo totalmente cercano, con límites bien definidos y acechando en cada rincón, con el rostro helado, duro, de un niño sin luz.

Sintió como a su lado el sillón se hundía, y un brazo rodeaba sus hombros trémulos.

Alice también se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Se abrazó el estómago e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, dejaba que los cabellos negros le taparan la cara.

A partir de ese día, también para Alice, el miedo había pasado de ser un sentimiento abstracto y cobarde, desdeñable, a algo real, palpable, y con el rostro sonriente de una mujer con claras intenciones de matar.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó un estrépito a su lado, y levantó el rostro con alarma. Frank había pateado con furia una silla, que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, tumbada de lado.

—Eran Mortífagos —dijo, sin ninguna necesidad. Alice clavó sus ojos en él, entrelazando las manos en su regazo, intentaba controlar su corazón. Frank tenía la cara contraída, roja, hasta podía verse como la sangre fluía palpitante por su cuello y su frente. Se le había partido la ceja y el recorrido rojo se le había secado mejilla abajo.

—Eran malditos Mortífagos —repitió lleno de ira y rencor, pateando otra silla contra la primera, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

Dorcas no hizo movimiento alguno al oír como Frank arremetía contra su mobiliario, seguía temblando con el rostro entre las manos. Benji tiró de sus hombros para acercarla a él, y la joven enterró sin dudarlo la cara en su pecho. Los espasmos ahogados hicieron real el llanto de Dorcas.

Frank se quedó inmóvil al oír a su amiga llorar, las lágrimas ocultas lograron desacelerar su pulso y recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Dorcas no lloraba. Dorcas nunca lloraba. Dorcas era luz y alegría, era verborragia contagiosa. Dorcas no podía llorar.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrumada, cerraba los párpados con fuerza para no continuar el mismo camino que su amiga.

Frank se acercó, ya sereno, y le acarició con suavidad los cabellos a Dorcas.

—Lo siento.

El contacto, o quizá las palabras, hicieron que Dorcas recuperara el control de sí y se apartó con firmeza del cuerpo de Benji, sin mirarlo. A Alice seguía sorprendiéndole que incluso en una situación así, Dorcas pareciera siempre tan fuerte. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes, empañados, pero ni rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Había un niño muerto —dijo, mirando al vacío. —Estaba muerto, y nadie pudo hacer nada por él.

—Dor…

—No —se levantó —Benji quiso alzar los brazos para sostenerla, seguía temblando—, y se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda a sus amigos. —No volverá a ocurrir algo así. No mientras yo esté cerca.

—Para eso es que buscamos ser Aurores, ¿cierto? —le respondió Frank en voz baja, dejándose caer en el otro sofá. Extendió un brazo hacia Alice, para que se acercara a él.

—Sí —Dorcas sonaba ausente. —¿Por qué Dearborn nos echó?

—No lo sé —susurró Alice, haciéndose una bolita, con la cabeza en el hombro de Frank.

—¿Por qué los Mortífagos atacaron el estadio, en primer lugar? —intervino Benji por primera vez, sin despegar la vista de la figura de Dorcas. Nadie lo había notado, pero tenía un gran agujero sobre la tela del vaquero y su rodilla sangraba sin piedad.

Ella se volteó.

—Creo que es tiempo de encontrar respuestas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Octubre de 1977**

Era sábado y empezaba a hacer frío en los jardines de Hogwarts, que amanecían henchidos de niebla espesa y aplastante que solo contribuía a deprimir más los ánimos del castillo.

Lily se había excusado con sus compañeras de Gryffindor luego del almuerzo —previamente le había avisado a Mary que estaría en su Sala Común preparando un importantísimo ensayo de Pociones que debía entregar el lunes—, y se había escurrido con rapidez escaleras abajo hasta el cuarto piso.

No era un secreto absoluto para los habitantes de Hogwarts que allí había algunas aulas poco utilizadas, más allá del despacho del Profesor Binns y el Área de Estudio, pero a Lily le pareció suficiente. Si todo salía bien, no sería necesario preocuparse demasiado.

Pronto escuchó pasos y risas —mezcla inconfundible—, y esperó pacientemente a que sus compañeros Gryffindor hicieran acto de presencia.

—¿Así que comienzas a acostumbrarte a nuestra presencia, pelirroja? —preguntó Sirius, entrando y doblando una capa que rápidamente le pasó a James que venía detrás. —Al final no era tan difícil.

—Ustedes lo hacen difícil —replicó Lily desde su lugar. Ya había apartado los pupitres a un costado, y la sala parecía espaciosa de por sí sin necesidad de un encantamiento extensor.

—Ignóralos, Lily —aconsejó Remus acercándose.

—Eso intento.

—¿Y McKinnon? —preguntó Peter, una vez que se aseguró que solo ellos estaban en el aula.

—No invoques al Inferi, Pete, o puede que aparezca en tus pesadillas.

—Idiotas —resopló Lily mientras los otros tres reían y Remus se encaramaba a su lado. —Debe estar al caer —le aclaró al licántropo aunque él no hubiese preguntado.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —le pregunto éste con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí, pelirroja, cuéntanos —la instó Sirius. —Porque ya sabes que tenemos una reputación que mantener, y no podemos ser parte de nada peligroso.

—O ilegal —agregó James con una risa.

—O que descuente puntos a Slytherin —se sumó Peter a la burla.

—O que los envíe al Tíbet.

—O que los desaparezca por una semana.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la cadena de idioteces que habían empezado a tejer, riéndose con cada nueva afirmación. Lily se bajó de su pupitre al ver a Marlenne parpadeando ante la escena.

—Ignóralos —repitió Remus, mordiéndose la mejilla para no unirse a la risa de sus amigos.

Mar no dijo nada y se movió cerca del licántropo, manteniendo distancia incluso de él.

Lily sacó su varita y Sirius se iriguió, burlón.

—¿Qué se supone que...?

—Cierra la boca Sirius —lo atajó la pelirroja. —Necesito concentrarme.

James le dio un codazo a su amigo para que permaneciera callado, y los cinco miraron a Lily, de pie en la entrada de la sala.

—Espero que esto salga bien —murmuró ella, más para sí que para el resto. Levantó la varita y comenzó a realizar difíciles movimientos de muñeca a la par que recitaba. — _Salvio Hexia, Protego Horriblis, Muffliato_.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Shhh.

Una vez finalizado, Lily se volvió hacia sus espectadores, sonriendo un poco.

—Creo que es todo.

—Excelente, Lily —la felicitó Remus, bajándose del pupitre y recorriendo la sala.

—¿Qué demonios...? —repitió Sirius, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—¿Es la primera vez que los realizas? —intervino Marlenne, sorprendida. Se podría decir que con ambas cejas levantadas, pero el espeso flequillo rizado le tapaba completamente la frente y parte de los ojos.

—No todos —aclaró Lily, algo avergonzada. —Se me ocurrió hace varios días.

—Brillante.

—¿Alguien podría decirme que mierda parece tan interesante de un montón de hechizos que no hicieron nada? —se exasperó Sirius, en el mismo momento en el que James empezaba a entender y dejaba caer su mandíbula un par de centímetros.

Lily se volvió hacia él y le explicó.

—Son hechizos protectores. Estuve practicando en mi casa el _Protego Horriblis_ porque... bueno... ya saben, después de Navidad —Lily evitó los ojos de James. —No quería que mis padres estuviesen desprotegidos. Al principio del curso, mientras repasaba el programa de Encantamientos para los EXTASIS, me di cuenta de que había un módulo de encantamientos protectores y me dí cuenta que podríamos utilizarlos a nuestro favor. Solo decidí adelantarme un poco y practicarlos ahora —la pelirroja observó a ambos lados, como si esperara alguna señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo. —Espero que sea suficiente para mantener a raya a algún curioso.

—¿Por qué no vamos con Dumbledore? —intervino Peter, sin terminar de confiar en que los hechizos de Lily surtieran efecto. —Él nos puede dar una mejor solución.

—Dumbledore está ocupado —afirmó James. —Y creo que la idea de Lily es tan buena como cualquier otra. Después de todo, no podemos depender por siempre del director.

Lily le regaló una sonrisa pequeña que hizo que el pecho de James comenzara a burbujear de algo espeso y tibio.

—Muy bien —decretó Sirius, conforme con la explicación, frotándose las manos antes de sacar su varita. —¿Empezamos?

Los otros cinco lo imitaron con grados diversos de entusiasmo y dieron comienzo a la larga jornada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Octubre 1977**

Habían sido unas semanas pésimas.

Dorcas había estado taciturna y callada —todo un acontecimiento— y fumaba casi a todas horas. Seguía nerviosa, alerta, y no permitía siquiera que alguien se le acercara demasiado. Mucho menos Benji.

Frank no estaba mucho mejor. Luego del arranque violento el día del ataque al estadio, se había vuelto huraño y algo susceptible.

El lunes, inmediatamente luego de haber pasado una horrible noche en lo de Dorcas todos juntos —quizá con la esperanza de que alguien del Escuadrón los reclutara o al menos les dijera qué demonios había ocurrido—, Frank se había plantado con furia frente a Dearborn y le había exigido una explicación. Alice sabía que el orgullo Gryffindor de Frank había sido herido cuando les ordenaron marcharse sin poder ayudar.

—Solo hubieran estorbado —le había espetado a Frank, ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio. —Todavía son unos críos.

Frank se había puesto como un pimiento, y Benji tuvo que acercarse por si decidía hacer algo estúpido. Dearborn alzó sus ojos oscuros, impenetrables.

—Esa es la actitud que me demuestra que son unos críos. Deberían estar agradecidos —Dearborn se había levantado, con las palmas en el escritorio, inclinado hacia Frank con fiereza. —¿Creen que por haber estado aquí dos meses podrán hacer lo que los Aurores profesionales? Desde el momento en que los Mortífagos sepan quiénes son ustedes y de qué lado están, estarán marcados. Ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y los Mortífagos no trabajan de once a cinco, podrán atacarlos a tiempo completo. Tendrán que estar alerta hasta en sus sueños. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Longbottom? ¿Dormir con tu varita a partir de hoy? —Frank había tenido que recular y apartarse algo amedrentado. —Váyanse ya, y agradézcame sus restantes días de paz.

Luego de eso, había estado apático y callado, esforzándose al máximo por impresionar a Dearborn.

Benji tampoco había cruzado muchas palabras con nadie, pero Alice podía ver como se mantenía alerta, rondando a Frank y a Dorcas por si llegaban a necesitar algo. Los vigilaba de lejos con sus límpidos ojos azules.

Alice estaba asustada.

Luego del ataque, el lunes después de haber concluido su turno, se excusó con Dorcas y fue a su casa.

Su madre sorprendentemente estaba en casa, en su habitación —sobria aunque no demasiado lujosa— extendiendo sobre la cama algunas prendas y observándolas con ojo crítico.

Alice se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniéndose las manos con fuerza para no temblar, observaba la espalda de su madre.

—Mamá… —dijo entonces a media voz, logrando que la aludida volteara sorprendida. Alice no le dio tiempo a reflexionar, porque cruzó la estancia en tres zancadas y la abrazó con fuerza, como cuando era pequeña, por la cintura, enterrando la cara en su pecho y permitiendo que le pasara los dedos por el cabello.

La Señora Fawley no dijo nada. Correspondió el abrazo con cariño, aceptando la muda tregua que su hija le estaba ofreciendo.

No le había dicho nada del ataque —aunque Alice suponía que su madre habría leído de ello en El Profeta, había sido un gran escándalo con la dimisión del Jefe de Seguridad Mágica y la cancelación de grandes eventos deportivos— y tampoco la razón de su estadía un día laboral. Sin embargo, su madre actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido y fingió que los últimos meses de tensión con su hija no habían sido tales, y cenaron en tranquilidad y silencio.

Alice no se despidió cuando se marchó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Esperaba que las cosas con su madre se arreglaran así, con naturalidad, sin discusiones dolorosas.

De vuelta en Londres, había pasado unos días horribles. Dorcas solo fumaba, Frank estaba huraño, Benji no decía nada. Alice tomó la costumbre de dormir con la varita bajo la almohada —tal y como Dearborn había presagiado—, y no eran pocas las veces se despertaba sobresaltada en el medio de la noche fría intentando quitarse de encima sombras que ya nunca se irían de su lado. Tampoco fueron pocas las noches en las que, luego de corroborar que nadie estaba amenazando su vida, viera a Dorcas arrebujada en un extremo de su cama, en la oscuridad más absoluta, observando sin ver un punto infinito.

La espera los estaba desquiciando.

Junto con la primera nevada del mes —una capa helada y desdibujada de nieve gris—, llegó una tarde fría, sin palabras.

Dorcas fumaba en un rincón, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de Londres. Alice bebía una cerveza de manteca demasiado fría, a sorbitos, encaramada en la mesa de la sala. La quietud se completaba con Benji leyendo un libro en el sofá, sin mover siquiera los ojos. Alice, perdida entre la suave nieve minúscula que caía fuera, se había dado cuenta que el rubio no miraba el libro, observaba a Dorcas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con sigilo, pero no por eso evitó que Alice sacara su varita con rapidez, ni que Dorcas mirara con alarma o que Benji dejara caer el libro entre sus piernas.

—Hey. Esto es un piso _muggle_ —dijo Frank entrando al apartamento, conciliador y con las manos arriba. Alice bajó la varita de inmediato.

—Idiota —masculló Dorcas, volviendo a la ventana. Era cierto que la chica había puesto reglas claras en cuanto a la magia en su hogar —no quería ningún tipo de problema ni con los _muggles_ vecinos ni con el Ministerio— pero su control había aflojado notablemente luego del partido.

Frank cerró la puerta con cuidado tras sí y se quedó parado en medio de la sala, expectante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó por fin Benji, sabiendo que algo quería decir.

—Mi madre me dijo que Dumbledore nos espera en Hogwarts. A los cuatro.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Hola a todos los que están al otro lado!_

 _Quisiera en primer lugar, disculparme. Me tomé un buen tiempo en regresar, pero aquí estoy. Tuve un mes complicado, una mezcla extraña entre una inspiración que se fue de paseo y otras varias cosas de esa vida real que tanto atormenta. Para cuando me puse a terminar este capítulo —porque la escena del ataque en el partido de Quidditch la tengo lista hace eones, y me moría por publicarla—, tuve un ataque por escribir otras cosas y bueno. El tiempo pasó._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma, no sólo para quienes están en Hogwarts, sino también para nuestro escuadrón de Aurores favoritos. Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo para terminar en el ojo de la tormenta. ¿Opiniones?. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es especialmente bienvenida en el recuadro de aquí abajo. ¡Anímense!_

 _Sinceramente no estoy muy segura cuando volveré por aquí, tengo algunos esbozos del próximo capítulo —probablemente aterrizaremos nuevamente en 1979—, pero la verdad que es la primera vez que aún no tengo lista ni una línea. ¿Treinta días, supongo? Espero que sea pronto._

 _¡Buen comienzo de actividades a nuestro lado del hemisferio!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	13. XIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XIII**

 _«And when the **daylight** comes I'll have to go_

 _But tonight I wanna hold you so close.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Junio de 1978**

El Gran comedor estaba reluciente y abierto para recibir por última vez a la promoción de alumnos que ya no regresarían a meter sus narices en los libros y recorrer los pasillos de piedras.

La profesora McGonagall, como todos los años, había variado el encantamiento del techo para que la vista hacia arriba fuera poco menos que espectacular, clavada de la que podía ofrecer la Torre de Astronomía.

Lily se quedó sin aliento al contemplar la blancura incorruptible de la Vía Láctea y se volvió a alisar con nerviosismo la túnica que hacía rato había dejado de tener alguna arruga minúscula. Estaba junto a la puerta entreabierta, al frente de su promoción, y no porque era el mejor promedio de todos los cursos, sino porque como Premio Anual, era la primera en ingresar. Y el discurso.

Pasó una vez más las palmas por el género de su túnica y abandonó los brazos a los costados, intentando tranquilizarse y volviendo a estirar el cuello para tener otro vistazo del engalanado comedor que se llenaba con el avance del reloj.

Además de la increíble visión del cielo, las mesas de las Casas habían desaparecido para acomodar cientos de sillas plegables de patas finas acomodadas para que se pudiese circular por un pasillo en el medio. Algunos profesores, como el Profesor Slughorn, ya estaban en su sitio, una hilera especial de sillas más altas justo enfrente del campo de visión de Lily. La mesa de Profesores también había sido reemplazada por una amplia tarima con cuatro superficies suspendidas, equidistantes, arrancando destellos de colores de las pequeñas piedras incrustadas por el reflejo de las velas, parpadeos rojos, azules, amarillos y verdes. Uno por cada Casa.

Al fondo, un telón negro resaltaba el enorme escudo de Hogwarts, donde el león abría sus fauces y se rascaba la oreja, el águila agitaba periódicamente sus alas, el tejón movía su hocico y su cola, y la serpiente siseaba sacando su lengua bífida, vigilando a todos con sus ojos apenas abiertos. La hache dorada refulgía al calor de las luces, orgullosa.

Lily se asomó una vez más, siendo atajada enseguida por unos dedos rozando los suyos, una caricia que ni siquiera había nacido. La joven apoyó sus talones y se volvió hacia James, que estaba mirándola hacía rato, el pelo más desordenado que nunca y los ojos tan brillantes como las piedras preciosas de Gryffindor.

—Tranquila —le dijo en una sonrisa, retirando su roce como si no hubiese existido nunca.

Lily cerró la puerta y respiró profundo.

—Estoy tranquila.

James levantó las cejas y los anteojos se le resbalaron un poco por el puente de la nariz.

—En serio.

El muchacho sonrió y espió un poco por encima del hombro, el resto de los estudiantes de su año luciendo tanto o más nerviosos que Lily.

Los alumnos se encontraban en la pequeña sala anexa al Gran Comedor, esperando que se hiciera tiempo para salir. Para graduarse. Para enfrentar el mundo.

Dumbledore la había expandido mágicamente para que todos pudiesen entrar, y a Lily le había dado la impresión de que esperaba que su madurez les impidiera montar algún problema minutos antes de finalizar los estudios. Encerrando a los miembros de Slytherin con James y los demás no parecía haber sido la idea más juiciosa del director, pero la pelirroja no tuvo el valor de contradecirlo.

James seguía mirándola a pesar de que varios metros más allá, Sirius hacía mucho escándalo. Lily volvió a pasar las palmas abiertas por la pechera de su túnica y murmuró

—Aún no he visto a mis padres.

No era mentira, pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan nerviosa. El joven no abandonó su sonrisa —después de todo, ¿cuándo lo había hecho?—, y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, pasándole el brazo cerca de su cabeza para volver a entreabrir la puerta.

Lily, sabiendo a la perfección que el redoble de tambores que sentía rugiendo en los oídos no se debía precisamente al dichoso acto de fin de curso, volteó para quedar de espaldas a James, que ya espiaba por encima de su coronilla.

Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegándose a su piel como si quemara.

Los ojos de James recorrieron en un santiamén el amplio comedor.

—Mira, allí está mi madre.

La pelirroja ya la había visto, por supuesto. La señora Potter estaba en el primer asiento de la primera fila, sin duda alguien había hechizado su silla para que estuviese cómoda. Tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás en un moño alto, plateado, y las manos apergaminadas le descansaban en el regazo abrigado con una gruesa manta roja y amarilla. Lily no dudaba que la mano de James estaba tras de ello.

El elfo doméstico de siempre estaba apostado a su lado, sin dejar de atender cualquier cosa que necesitara su ama mientras aguardaban a que la ceremonia diese comienzo.

Lily se volvió apenas, pero James seguía sosteniendo la puerta para poder echar un vistazo, y parecía muy comprometido en eso de encontrar a los padres de la pelirroja. Tuvo que contenerse para no darse toda la vuelta y acariciar aquel rostro risueño, que no parecía advertir que la señora Potter se veía casi como su abuela a pesar de ese porte tan regio que seguía desplegando.

Regresó la mirada al comedor y lo recorrió una vez más, topándose de golpe con caras conocidas. Le dio un ligero codazo a James antes de murmurar

—Esos son los padres de Mar —y señaló la pareja que caminaba por el pasillo evaluando su alrededor de forma sutil.

James silbó por lo bajo.

—Y ahí está Marilyn —La niña caminaba por detrás de sus padres, el cabello castaño que la distinguía de su hermana cayéndole suelto, sin poder disimular la mueca de sorpresa y anhelo que se acentuaba a cada paso que daba. Lily suponía que sería su primera vez en Hogwarts.

—Y ese idiota —masculló James, al ver el acompañante de Marilyn. Lily chasqueó la lengua.

—Compórtate —susurró, imaginándose a su pesar el jaleo que podría armar Sirius al saber que Chris estaba allí. —Mierda, Sirius no va a estar feliz.

—Si te refieres a que lo va a maldecir en el medio del Comedor, sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Lily no pudo evitar un gemido lastimero, volviéndose a pasar las palmas por la túnica. James bajó la mirada y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Dime que Sirius no hará algo estúpido —gimoteó la pelirroja, tragando en seco.

James se volvió para observar cómo Sirius repartía cervezas de manteca y —no pensaba comentárselo a Lily— whisky de fuego entre Remus, Peter y algunos miembros de Ravenclaw. Todos reían y se agitaban haciendo mucho estruendo, tal y cómo le gustaba a Black.

—Supongo que no —respondió el muchacho sin mucha convicción, buscando con la mirada por un segundo a Marlenne, que se veía hastiada e incómoda entre Mary y sus amigas Hufflepuff. A James no se le escapó que la posición de Mar en el grupo las cubría de los Slytherin que, apretujados entre ellos, esperaba un par de metros más allá. Esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—No puede, James, no pueden expulsarlo a doce horas de salir de Hogwarts… —se seguía lamentando Lily, ajena a los pensamientos de James, refregándose las manos contra su maltratada túnica. La mano de James migró de su hombro para recoger los dedos sudados de la pelirroja.

Lily volvió a tragar en seco, seguía sin acostumbrarse al tacto de James.

—Relájate —la instó en voz baja. —Sirius va a estar bien y tú darás el mejor discurso de la historia del colegio.

Muy a su pesar, la joven no pudo más que sonreír. James había aprendido a leerla como un libro abierto, y eso la avergonzaba y la sumía en un estado casi de éxtasis.

Él sonrió a su vez y le soltó las manos, que cayeron como peso muerto a sus costados.

—Anda, busquemos a tus padres.

Lily se volvió hacia la puerta y la entreabrió un poco más. El Comedor ya estaba prácticamente lleno, no faltaba mucho para que la ceremonia diera comienzo. El corazón de la pelirroja palpitó dolorosamente al recorrer las primeras filas sin éxito.

De pronto, al pasear la mirada por un sector donde se arremolinaban varias familias erguidas y altaneras, casi todas con túnicas negras, a Lily la asaltó un interrogante que le aflojó las rodillas.

—James, y si… —musitó, sintiendo como le huía la sangre del rostro. —¿Y si vienen los padres de Sirius?

—¿Qué? —preguntó James súbitamente nervioso, inclinándose más sobre Lily para ver si los había visto y presagiado el desastre. —No —se aseguró de no atisbar la peculiar figura de Walburga Black antes de proseguir. —No, no van a aparecer. Lo repudiaron —dio un paso atrás y sus ojos revolotearon hacia donde Sirius seguía riéndose a carcajadas. —Para ellos está muerto.

Lily no se atrevió a rozar el filo de la mandíbula tensa de James, así que entrelazó sus dedos temblorosos con los de él. Sonrió un poco y regresó a la tarea de espiar el Comedor.

—Mira —dijo al cabo de unos pocos minutos. —La de la tercera fila a la derecha es la madre de Mary.

James siguió las indicaciones fácilmente.

—Con ese cabello no es difícil relacionarlas.

Era cierto. La madre de Mary tenía ese tono tan irlandés, las mismas ondulaciones sueltas hasta los hombros, mientras miraba con asombro hacia todos lados y sujetaba con fuerza el bolso que tenía en el regazo.

—Debe estar abrumada —conjeturó Lily. —No es fácil para un _muggle_ estar en contacto con tanta magia —y volvió a alisarse la túnica, buscando contener la desesperación.

Faltaban quince minutos y sus padres, sus padres _muggles_ , aún no llegaban.

James estiró el cuello por sobre la coronilla de Lily, entendiendo su pena, y le dio un apretón en la mano que mantenía junto a él.

—Deben estar al caer —intentó tranquilizarla, barriendo con la mirada el Comedor ya abarrotado. Lily sacudió la cabeza, siendo consciente que el ruido de la propia sala ya empezaba a exceder los límites tolerables, los casi sesenta estudiantes comenzaban a impacientarse y a caer presa de los nervios, faltando solo diez minutos para dar inicio a su última noche en Hogwarts. Y los dos Premios Anuales del año seguían espiando por la puerta entreabierta en vez de poner algo de paz y orden a la escalada de ansiedad y nervios que conquistaba la sala a cada segundo.

Lily tragó, sabiendo que comenzaría a hiperventilar rodeada de bullicio incongruente, cuando James le tiró con suavidad del brazo.

—¿No son esos que vienen con los padres de Remus…?

Lily dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo de un largo suspiro de alivio. Sus padres se acercaban aprisa junto a la pareja que James había señalado como los señores Lupin, sin tiempo de admirar la magia que encerraba esa noche el Gran Comedor, más preocupados por conseguir sus lugares en la primera fila.

—¿Ves? Ya están aquí.

Lily tomó aire para rellenar sus pulmones y eliminó de un plumazo todos los hipotéticos y negros escenarios que había empezado a tejer presa de la ansiedad.

—Sí —miró con rapidez el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala. —Cinco minutos —vio como sus padres se acomodaban junto a los de Remus, en la fila opuesta a la de la Señora Potter. —Petunia no vino.

James pasó el peso de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero Lily se encogió un poco de hombros y cerró finalmente la puerta.

—Ya es tiempo.

Después de todo, el tiempo en el que Tuney soñaba con pisar el exótico castillo donde su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del año había quedado atrás hacía demasiado. Y Lily no tenía fuerza para volver el tiempo atrás.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó James mirándola con intensidad, los cristales de sus anteojos brillando por las luces de la sala.

Lily le devolvió el apretón, sin intención de separar sus manos, y se plantó frente a toda su promoción, dándoles las últimas indicaciones para que se ubicaran en sus sitios.

—Vamos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Junio de 1978**

—¡Lily!

Un peso muerto se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola por el cuello y jalándola hacia abajo.

—¡Estuviste excelente, felicidades! —chilló Mary, aún colgada de su cuerpo, en una incomprensible mezcla de alegría y llanto. Detrás de las muchachas, la madre de Mary sonreía algo apenada por la efusividad de su hija. Aún tenía la nariz roja, al igual que Mary cuando lloraba.

—Felicidades a ti también —respondió la pelirroja, abrazando a su amiga que comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, muy a su pesar.

La ceremonia había pasado volando, al menos, a Lily le había parecido así.

Apenas había conseguido —sin la ayuda de James, por supuesto, ni de Remus que se hacía el tonto hablando con Peter—, que sus compañeros se agruparan por Casas, cuando el director entró en la sala, ocasionando un silencio que sólo podría haberse logrado a fuerza de hechizo.

A Lily le pareció que Dumbledore le sonreía, dándole ánimo, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque enseguida se puso en marcha y salió justo detrás del director, al lado de James y con los pasos de toda su promoción a la espalda.

Los cuatro grupos de estudiantes, con sus túnicas negras, se abrieron paso en una explosión de aplausos, pasando por delante de la tarima en el espacio reservado para ellos. Gryffindor primero, de pie justo enfrente de la superficie suspendida roja y dorada, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin a lo último.

Dumbledore se colocó por delante, en el borde de la tarima, franqueado por James a su derecha y Lily —que de pronto asimilaba realmente la cantidad de ojos posados en ella y le temblaron un poco las rodillas— a su izquierda, apretándose las manos para no alisarse la túnica impoluta.

El director dio la bienvenida una vez que los aplausos cesaron, breve y tan ocurrente como solo Dumbledore podía llegar a serlo, y Lily se quedó momentáneamente paralizada al oír su pie de entrada.

—Quisiera darle la palabra a Lily Evans, Premio Anual, prefecta de Gryffindor y el mejor promedio de este año —y levantó su mano izquierda para darle lugar a Lily, que tardó algunos segundos antes de acercarse al punto central de la tarima, mientras Dumbledore se retiraba junto a James.

Lily no habló enseguida. Esperó en una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza a que su padre —el único, junto a su madre, que se había levantado de su asiento para aplaudir— volviera a su sitio y los aplausos amainaran. Tenía la boca seca, y hubo un delirante segundo en el que pensó sacar su varita y conjurar un _Aguamenti_ para solucionarlo, pero en vez de eso, se alisó la túnica y se aclaró la garganta.

El Gran Comedor esperaba las palabras de la bruja más brillante de su promoción. Y Lily, a pesar de los gestos de aliento que podía atisbar desde los miembros de Gryffindor —incluso podía ver en el sector Hufflepuff a Mary entre sus amigas haciéndole gestos que las otras intentaban disimular—, no pudo comenzar sin girarse un poco hacia James, conectando sus miradas por un segundo y absorbiendo su coraje para enfrentar a su público.

—Estuviste maravillosa, Lily —le dijo la señora McDonald una vez que Mary la soltó, con una sonrisa radiante, asintiendo para corroborar las palabras de su madre. Lily creyó que ya no podría volver a ruborizarse esa noche, pero lo hizo, aceptando el cumplido.

La verdad había sido que una vez que había dado inicio a su discurso, las palabras llegaron a ella como si las estuviese leyendo de un libro que tenía justo enfrente. Tuvo un solo momento de vacilación hacia el final, cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus padres: su madre sonreía tanto que Lily hubiese asegurado que al final de la noche le dolería el rostro. Junto a ella, con las manos entrelazadas, su padre escuchaba su discurso con seriedad. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro curtido, sin abandonar la concentración ni por un segundo. Lily tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abandonar la tarima y correr hacia ellos. En vez de eso, se aclaró una vez más la garganta y finalizó el discurso en una atronadora explosión de aplausos.

Luego de eso, Dumbledore le había cedido la palabra a James, que pronunció algunas palabras certeras y graciosas acerca de lo que habían sido sus años en Hogwarts —Lily estuvo de acuerdo con que era muy del estilo del muchacho—, y la ceremonia fluyó naturalmente hacia su segunda parte.

Lily y James bajaron de la tarima junto con Dumbledore y se ubicaron junto al resto de sus compañeros, a la par que los jefes de las cuatro Casas se ubicaban detrás de su repisa con expresión solemne.

La Profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra.

—Una vez que el Jefe de su Casa pronuncie su nombre, se acercarán por aquí, tomarán su diploma y se retirarán con sus compañeros por aquí —indicó con displicencia, y a Lily se le antojó una extraña simetría de la Ceremonia de Selección de primer año.

En ese momento, todo terminaba.

En orden alfabético, los cuatro profesores fueron mencionando a sus estudiantes que se acercaban de a uno, tomaban el rollo de pergamino enlazado con los colores de su casa —que habían aparecido oportunamente sobre las superficies al igual que solían hacerlo los banquetes durante el año escolar— y se marchaban de nuevo a su sitio, con la estela de aplausos por detrás.

Sirius fue el primero y, arrogante, subió al estrado y generó una ronda de risitas disimuladas cuando le estampó un beso en la mejilla a una furibunda McGonagall, que más que tenderle su diploma, parecía estar debatiendo si aún estaba a tiempo de expulsarlo. Sirius se demoró algunos segundos más, con los brazos abiertos hacia el Comedor, como si abrazara a los presentes que aplaudían y vitoreaban enfebrecidos.

Lily, de pie, con las palmas doloridas de tanto agitarlas, pensó en lo paradójico de la situación de un Sirius siendo tan visiblemente querido por la población de Hogwarts y en especial, por sus amigos —James se había subido a espaldas de Peter, bramando y silbando como un loco—, cuando había sido repudiado por su propia familia.

Lily subió inmediatamente después de Sally, y tuvo que volver a tragar en seco, esta vez de la emoción, al ver a la Profesora McGonagall aguardándola con su diploma en mano. Casi hubiese jurado que la misma Profesora tenía los ojos humedecidos, aunque el fervor del momento podría haberle jugado una mala pasada. De refilón atisbó a sus padres, henchidos de orgullo, y a James, de nuevo sobre Peter, vitoreándola como si hubiese ganado un partido de Quidditch.

Cuando subió Remus, Lily se volteó ante el sollozo ahogado que rompió el ambiente antes de que el muchacho llegase a la tarima, proveniente de la zona donde se encontraban sus padres. Los señores Lupin estaban a su lado, y la mujer lloraba sobre un pañuelo mientras el hombre la abrazaba por los hombros.

Mar fue nombrada por Ravenclaw —recibió su diploma del Profesor Flitwick con su apatía casi clásica, evitando posar su mirada sobre alguien concreto— en el mismo turno que Mary para Hufflepuff, que compartió un maternal abrazo con la Profesora Sprout antes de pasarse la manga por el rostro y regresar a su sitio. Lily se tensó al escuchar el siguiente llamado de Slytherin, pero Mulciber ni siquiera dio señal de reconocer a la muchacha que bajaba mientras él subía, y Lily decidió que, por esa noche, el temor latente podía salir a pasear por algunas horas.

Peter fue de los últimos, Lily hubiese jurado que el rostro teñido de un rojo furioso no se debía a la vergüenza, sino a la concentración que tenía para no tropezar en el camino. Sirius le había dado la lata toda la semana con ello, a pesar de que James le había advertido que lo dejase en paz.

Finalmente, fue el turno de James que recibió una ovación sólo comparable con la de Sirius —quien gritaba cosas que se acercaban mucho al límite con la obscenidad—, antes de estrecharle la mano a McGonagall y bajar para chocar palmas con sus tres amigos.

Las palabras de su madre la arrancaron del rápido repaso que le estaba haciendo a la ceremonia, que había terminado hacía quince minutos y se había decantado naturalmente por cierto desorden de felicitaciones y abrazos entre graduados e invitados, pasando por encima del ejército de sillas que ya nadie utilizaba.

—Bien hecho, cariño —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dándole un apretón en el hombro y obligándola a retirar la mirada del cálido abrazo entre su madre y Mary.

La pelirroja le sonrió, apretándose contra el cálido costado de su padre.

Por entre la marea de gente, Remus se hacía paso hasta Lily, seguido de cerca de los señores Lupin.

—¡Lily!

El licántropo se frenó al ver una conocida cabellera muy irlandesa estrechada en los brazos de lo que presumía, era la madre de Lily, y vaciló imperceptiblemente. Pero antes de que a Remus se le ocurriese cómo actuar, el padre de la pelirroja lo divisó, y le hizo señas a su hija.

—Esta amable pareja fue la que nos ayudó a encontrar el Comedor, cariño —explicó, sonriéndole a los señores Lupin. —Tu madre y yo nos habíamos quedado como tontos en la entrada, sin poder creer todo lo que veíamos.

—Descuiden, a mi Hope le ocurrió lo mismo la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts —explicó el señor Lupin, que aún mantenía el brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer, en actitud vagamente protectora.

Remus dio un paso al frente.

—Mamá, papá, esta es Lily Evans.

La muchacha se desprendió para estrechar la mano de la pareja.

—Encantados —dijo el hombre. —Y felicidades.

—¡Señores Lupin! —la madre de Lily finalmente se había girado hacia su esposo y había reparado en la pareja.

—Ellos son mis padres —presentó Lily sonriendo. —Él es Remus, el otro prefecto de mi división, ya les hablé de él.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a corroborar el señor Evans. —Felicitaciones, muchacho.

—¡Remus!

Lily contempló divertida como el licántropo caía en el abrazo mortal de Mary, que aún tenía la nariz roja al igual que su madre, que se acercaba algo avergonzada por detrás.

La Hufflepuff se desprendió sólo al cabo de un momento, ignorando la rigidez perenne de Remus y lo arrastró por la manga de la túnica unos pasos hacia el costado mientras decía

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Lily les sonrió a sus padres y los dejó conversando con el matrimonio Lupin antes de seguir los pasos de su amiga, mientras buscaba por el rabillo del ojo a Marlenne o a James. Divisó primero a la Ravenclaw —mientras era testigo de un azorado Remus intentando combatir la efusividad de Mary y agradarle a su madre todo a la vez—, que estaba rodeada de su familia, su rosto impertérrito de siempre incluso a pesar de que Chris estaba pegado a ella.

Suspirando, decidió acercarse más tarde y decidió volverse y salvar a Remus.

—Perdona Mary —la interrumpió en su exaltada conversación. —Remus, ¿has visto a James?

Muy a su pesar, Mary y Remus intercambiaron una miradita divertida.

—Deben seguir con Dorea —contestó el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros. —Ven. Nos vemos luego Mary.

La Hufflepuff asintió, cómplice, y regresó casi saltando junto a su madre.

Lily se abrió paso junto a su amigo por entre el gentío, regresando hasta la primera fila, donde había visto a la señora Potter desde la hendija de la puerta antes de que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

—Realmente, Sirius, creí que no iba a ver este día… —decía con lentitud Dorea Potter, en el mismo lugar en el que había permanecido toda la noche, mientras le palmeaba con la mano temblorosa la mejilla a Sirius, que hacía un ridículo mohín contrariado.

A Lily se le atragantó la risa al ver al muchacho en esa guisa, lo que ocasionó que recibiera una cariñosa mirada asesina por parte de Sirius antes de dar un paso atrás para que Dorea pudiese verla.

—Oh, Lily —sonrió la mujer, entrelazando los dedos en su regazo. —Muchas felicidades, estuviste grandiosa allá arriba.

—Muchísimas gracias, señora Potter.

—Debe haber sido difícil cumplir con todas las obligaciones de Premio Anual con James como compañero —se compadeció la bruja, sonriendo ante la mueca de asombro de su hijo que estaba inclinado sobre su respaldo, dándole algunas instrucciones en voz baja su elfo doméstico.

Lily sonrió a su vez, dándole internamente la razón a la madre de James, aunque sin llegar a verbalizarlo.

Sirius no pudo evitar intervenir.

—¿Difícil? Si estos dos nos hacían creer que _sólo_ peleaban todo el tiempo —dijo con intención, la mirada burlona fija en la pelirroja que ya sentía la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza.

—Sirius, compórtate.

—Eso, compórtate —masculló Lily por lo bajo, propinándole un codazo antes de seguir la instrucción de la señora Potter que la instaba a acercarse un poco. Sirius rodó los ojos y se apartó junto a Remus, que le hacía señas a Peter a lo lejos.

—Sabes, querida —comenzó Dorea, sonriendo intimista. Lily intercambio una fugaz mirada con James antes de inclinarse cerca de la señora. —Yo también fui Premio Anual, así que te comprendo. Siempre pensé que mi hijo sería como Charles, demasiado… _alocado_ para las responsabilidades —la pelirroja rió entre dientes al escuchar el calificativo. —Me sentí muy orgullosa cuando nombraron a James Premio Anual, pero… —Lily procuró no hacer contacto visual con James que, detrás de su madre, fingía no prestar atención a lo que decía, cuando Dorea posó su mano sobre la de ella, en un tacto ligero como una pluma. —quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que de seguro has hecho por mi hijo este año. Todos los años.

—No tiene por qué agradecerme —farfulló Lily, avergonzada. —Y James es una excelente persona… —vaciló un momento antes de agregar —y un gran amigo.

Estaba segura que detrás, James tenía la sonrisa más amplia de la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Junio de 1978**

El director había decantado con elegancia el desorden que prosiguió al fin de la ceremonia en una agradable recepción para padres, invitados y estudiantes. Las sillas doradas habían desaparecido, junto a las tarimas para dar lugar a largas mesas henchidas de deliciosos platos en el lado izquierdo del gran Comedor, y otras más pequeñas e íntimas, redondas, sobre el ala derecha. El sitio de los profesores había regresado a ser el de siempre, en posición perpendicular al resto de los presentes por más que no parecían quedarse en su mesa por más de algunos segundos. Una orquesta que parecía ejecutarse por manos invisibles completaba la velada, a un costado, dándole al ambiente una dulce melodía de fondo.

A pesar de que parecía parte de la intencionalidad de la noche, era evidente que los estudiantes —con sus respectivos padres a la zaga— terminaban agrupándose por Casa. Mientras Lily paseaba la mirada por la larga mesa donde se agrupaban varias personas para servirse aperitivos, se hacía palpable el delgado hilo que dividía especialmente a aquellos nacidos de _muggles_ y a quienes ostentaban rancia sangre mágica desde hacía décadas.

De hecho, podía verlo en la mueca de asombro de sus propios padres que, junto al matrimonio Lupin —Lily agradecía internamente esa incipiente afinidad—, se deleitaban pasmados frente a la exposición del magnífico banquete, de algunas _extrañas_ costumbres mágicas.

—¿Y me dices que esto de aquí es jugo de calabaza? —preguntaba su padre a Lyall Lupin, sin llegar a servirse el espeso líquido. —Y no tienen de naranjas, o de manzana…

El señor Lupin asentía, cómplice, sin dejar de repetir que a su esposa Hope le habían asaltado las mismas preguntas en su contacto directo con el mundo mágico. Las mujeres de ambos comentaban un poco más atrás algo que Lily no llegaba a oír.

Remus se había esfumado con sus amigos y Lily, a pesar de querer acompañarlos —y asegurarse de que, por Merlín, Sirius no consiguiese a pulso la expulsión que venía buscando hacía años, y arrastrar en ellos a los otros tres—, también deseaba asegurarse que sus padres estuviesen a gusto en un mundo extraño para ellos. La presencia de los señores Lupin había terminado por relajarla, a sabiendas de que Lyall Lupin era perfectamente consciente de la división tácita que existía con los sangre pura arremolinados en el otro extremo del salón, con las narices fruncidas y la cara de asco permanente ante los hijos de _muggles_ y la aberración que suponía para ellos que unos _muggles_ pisaran el castillo de Hogwarts, por más que sus hijos hubiesen concluido su educación mágica. El señor Lupin se aseguraría de mantener lejos a sus inocentes padres de los ojos de personas como el clan Avery, que no dejaban de mirarla con fijeza desde su discurso. El seguimiento continuo de la mirada escrutadora de una de las familias más puras del mundo mágico le provocaba un malestar casi físico.

Y sin embargo, hasta el momento había logrado no romper el delgado equilibrio establecido entre bandos opuestos sin ocasionar ningún problema, aunque empezaba a inquietarse porque no conseguía poner en su campo de visión a James y los demás.

Tomando distraída un sorbo del jugo que tanto parecía llamarle la atención a su padre, se volvió hacia ellos para disculparse y dejarlos en manos de los Lupin.

—Papá, allí están algunas de mis compañeras de Gryffindor —le dijo, señalando con la mirada al grupo de chicas que se juntaban alrededor de una de las mesas.

—Cariño, ve —respondió de inmediato el hombre, pillando al vuelo la batalla interna de su hija. —Diviértete, no te preocupes por nosotros.

—Quédate tranquila Lily —intervino el señor Lupin, con una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían parecer tanto a Remus, con mucha dulzura en la boca y pesar en los ojos. —Estaremos por aquí.

—Gracias, señor Lupin —sonrió de corazón la pelirroja, dándole un apretón en la mano a su padre antes de deslizarse entre el abarrotado Comedor para dar con Sally y las demás.

—¡Lily! —gritó la muchacha, haciéndole señas exageradas con los brazos, a pesar de que Lily ya la había visto. —¡Aquí, aquí!

—¡El orgullo de Gryffindor! —chilló Jane al reconocer la cabellera pelirroja. —¡El terror de las serpientes!

Hacía tiempo que Lily le había rogado que dejaran de llamarla así, aunque había surtido tan poco efecto en sus amigas como en el resto de los compañeros de Gryffindor, y Lily había terminado por controlar el rubor cuando alguien le gritaba por el pasillo.

—Déjenla —las reprendió Kerry-Anne con su suavidad característica. —Estuviste brillante allá arriba, Lily, de veras.

La pelirroja no había tenido tiempo de acercarse a sus amigas al finalizar la ceremonia, entre sus padres, Mary y James. Lily le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, y Jane le palmeó con su fuerza de guardiana la espalda.

—Increíble —corroboró la muchacha con ojos brillantes. —Mi hermano no podía creer que la prefecta y Premio Anual de Gryffindor se juntase conmigo —agregó, burlona.

Kerry-Anne sacudió la cabeza, pero Sally se rió abiertamente.

—Difícil de creer, ¿cierto?

—¿Ya mandaste la lechuza a la Academia de Leyes? —le pregunto Kerry-Anne en voz baja, ignorando las tonterías de las otras dos.

Le tocó a Lily sacudir la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que no. Eso no sirve de nada aún —respondió, señalando el diploma que su amiga sostenía en las manos. Parecía que se había dedicado con esmero a estrujarlo entre sus dedos desde el segundo en el que la Profesora McGonagall se lo había tendido. Lily se acercó un paso a Kerry-Anne y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—No enloquezcas, Annie, las lechuzas ya llegarán —la consoló, adivinando el motivo de pesar de su amiga, que se refugió apenas en su medio abrazo.

—Le pides lo imposible, Lily —terció Jane con una mueca. —Ha estado así desde la mañana.

—Lo dice la que le espera un futuro brillante en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch de Inglaterra —farfulló Kerry-Anne, mirando su abollado pergamino.

—Oh, vamos, Annie —la animó Sally, tomándola desde el otro costado. —No desperdicies la última noche en el castillo. Las notas llegarán mañana, y tendrás todo el día para preocuparte.

Sally se refería a las calificaciones de los EXTASIS, las que verdaderamente contaban para el futuro de la generación que se despedía esa noche del castillo. El diploma entregado por la Profesora McGonagall era igual a papel mojado para quien aspirara a una educación superior, sólo contaban los EXTASIS.

Que aún no habían llegado.

Kerry-Anne suspiró envuelta entre sus amigas y asintió apenas antes de sacudir los hombros.

—Además, allí viene nuestro Ravenclaw preferido, y no querrás que te vea con esa cara de apio —comentó Sally, estirando el cuello y mirando por detrás de sus amigas, fingiendo despreocupación. El rostro de Kerry-Anne mutó en un santiamén, provocando una carcajada por parte de Jane.

—Dejen en paz a Mike —pidió la muchacha con debilidad, sabiendo que era imposible. Lily también sonrió y dio un paneo a su alrededor.

—¿Alguna ha visto a James?

Jane torció el gesto con burla.

—Tu capitán estaba por allí con una señora —indicó, señalando a su derecha. A Lily le hacía gracia que Jane se refiriera a James como _su_ capitán, cuando en verdad, era el de ella. —Supongo que su abuela. El resto de los demonios de Gryffindor también estaban con él.

Lily asintió y se despidió a pesar de la mueca de espanto de Kerry-Anne, sabiendo que se quedaría sola con Mike Ackerley y sus amigas.

Mala combinación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Junio de 1978**

La buena suerte de Lily terminó apenas se alejó de sus compañeras de Gryffindor en busca de James, cuando sintió un tacto frío en la mano, casi etéreo.

—Lily.

No necesitaba voltear para reconocer esa voz.

Siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás, con los puños apretados y las rodillas titubeantes. ¿Sería tan inconsciente de seguirla?

—Lily, por favor.

La voz apenas se elevaba por entre el gentío, la muchacha estaba segura que imitaba sus pasos a unos prudenciales metros de distancia. Lily estiró el cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejar de estar en movimiento, buscando alejarse de esa voz, y sobre todo, de ese sentimiento.

Mirar a Severus le provocaba una algarabía de sensaciones que terminaban dejándola aturdida, deprimida y un poco asqueada.

No era buena para individualizar presencias como Sirius y Remus, por lo que no podía estar segura, varios pasos más adelante, si continuaba siguiéndola.

Diviso a James finalmente, cerca de la primera mesa redonda donde su madre descansaba, y giró sus pies en esa dirección cuando volvió a oírlo.

—Lily…

La aludida frenó, de pie, y habló hacia adelante, segura de que Severus la escucharía.

—Me dirijo hacia allí y no creo que a James o a los demás les agrade verte —pronunció las palabras con cuidado, buscando imprimir en ellas una fuerza que no sentía. Quiso decir algo más, buscó desesperadamente lo que estaba buscando expresar, pero al no encontrarlo, contó hasta tres y continuó su camino.

La sonrisa iluminada de James al verla aparecer le dio la pista de que Severus no la seguía. O al menos, no visiblemente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó risueño, acercándose dos pasos. No la tocó, pero la cercanía —podía sentir la cálida respiración de James sobre su nariz—, le borró de un plumazo el mal trago de hacía apenas unos instantes.

—Kerry-Anne sigue con los nervios de punta y Jane no ayuda —explicó, esperando a que la sonrisa no le saliera forzada. James siempre se daba cuenta.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Debería saludar al equipo —pensó en voz alta. —En un rato. Ven, mi madre preguntó por ti un par de veces.

—¿Sí?

A Lily la incomodaba un poco la familiaridad con la que Dorea Potter la trataba, en el fondo sentía que sus ojos —en profunda disparidad con el resto de su cuerpo avejentado— estaba sopesando su naturaleza para comprobar si estaba a la altura de su hijo.

Después de todo, no podía culparla. Ella misma tendría que presentar a James con sus padres y con Petunia en algún momento, si todo seguía así, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia imaginar la expresión de su padre al respecto.

La señora Potter seguía en su confortable silla con la manta sobre las rodillas, y a pesar de que Remus y James, además del elfo doméstico, le prestaban toda clase de atenciones, se veía cansada, algo macilenta bajo la mueca compuesta que construía para su hijo. Lily notó que las manos le temblaban más que nunca sobre el regazo.

—Mamá, aquí está Lily —dijo James sin necesidad, acercándola con el tacto de una pluma sobre la espalda baja.

—Oh, querida, que bueno verte —la saludó la mujer con lentitud. Lily sonrió. —Creo que ya es tiempo que regrese a casa, James, y dejarlos que se diviertan.

A su espalda, Remus y Peter —que Lily no había visto hasta ese momento— intercambiaron una mirada divertida y burlona, la pelirroja rogó internamente porque no hicieran ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo darse cuenta que tampoco Sirius estaba por allí. Extraño.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, Dorea —se apresuró a intervenir Remus con su amabilidad nata.

—Aún es temprano, mamá, y aún no probaste nada de las mesas de Hogwarts —agregó James con un de súplica que enterneció el corazón de Lily. Él aún no quería despedirse de su madre.

—Nada de eso —sentenció la señora Potter con firmeza inusitada. —¿Dónde está Sirius? —Peter se encogió un poco de hombros. —Lo veré mañana, entonces. Ven, James, acompáñame.

Al ver que el aludido iba a protestar, Lily lo tomó disimuladamente por el brazo y le clavó una significativa mirada que hizo morir el cuestionamiento de James en el acto. James no podía verlo, pero era evidente que su madre estaba cansada. Lo mejor sería que descansara.

—Bien.

—Llévame con Albus —le indicó Dorea, posando su temblorosa mano sobre el antebrazo de su hijo. Lily contuvo la respiración hasta que estuvo de pie, con auxilio de su elfo doméstico. Nunca el género humano le había parecido tan frágil como se patentaba en la señora Potter. —Los veré pronto, Remus, Peter —los muchachos inclinaron la cabeza con docilidad y a Lily se le antojó casi gracioso que la solución a los siete largos años de quebraderos de cabeza con ese grupo se solucionara ante la anciana madre de James. —Saluden a Sirius de mi parte, y pídanle que no se meta en problemas hasta mañana —Los tres hombres sonrieron abiertamente, y a la pelirroja le asombró la entereza con la que la mujer podía hablar mientras le temblaban las extremidades. —Adiós Lily, querida —finalizó, posando sus dedos apergaminados sobre la muñeca de la muchacha para darle un suave apretón. —Espero verte pronto.

—Buenas noches señora Potter.

—Enseguida regreso —le susurró James cuando pasó a su lado. Lily asintió y los vio alejarse muy lentamente, antes de desplomarse en la mesa que había ocupado Dorea Potter.

—Qué noche.

—Y que lo digas —asintió Peter sentándose a su lado.

—Voy por bebidas —sugirió Remus solícito, antes de perderse entre el gentío.

—No sé si tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, Lily, pero… —comenzó Peter, tanteando una sonrisa tímida. —Estuviste fantástica. De veras.

—Gracias, Pete.

Hacía un tiempo que a la pelirroja se le había pegado el mote cariñoso con el que los otros tres se referían a Peter, y esperaba que eso no lo incomodara, porque en ese momento, nada parecía más apropiado. Estimaba más de lo que dejaba traslucir al más pequeño del grupo de James, siempre tan fiel y servicial a todo lo que demás necesitaran. No era muy habitual que diera su opinión, por eso, para Lily valía el doble la sincera felicitación que estaba recibiendo.

—Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros este año —prosiguió el muchacho, envalentonado por la respuesta de Lily. —Y no sólo por James.

Lily sabía a todo lo que se refería, y no pudo más que estirar el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomar las manos de Peter entre las suyas, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—No tienes por qué agradecer.

—Mejor sería que James no viese eso —comentó una voz burlona a sus espaldas, depositando varias botellas de cerveza de manteca delante de Lily. Peter soltó su mano como si quemara y refunfuñó algo ininteligible que hizo carcajear a Remus antes de ubicarse junto a él.

Lily tomó una y jugueteó con la botella entre los dedos.

—James no tiene nada que decir —musitó con la vista en el vidrio que resplandecía al calor de las velas del Comedor. —Y no tiene nada de malo demostrar cariño a un amigo.

Peter se puso algo colorado al escucharla, pero Remus volvió a la carga.

—Es verdad —consintió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero tú no conoces _tanto_ a James. No sabes cómo es en una relación —la picó con una media sonrisa. —Y no lo harás hasta que no abandonen este tonto juego que tienen.

—No te atrevas a sermonearme, Remus Lupin —amenazó Lily con la vista aún en la botella, sin estar realmente enfadada.

—Es bueno cambiar las tornas al menos una vez.

Peter se rio, fuera de la línea de fuego y tomó un sorbo antes de intervenir.

—Remus tiene razón, Lily. ¿Por qué no asumen lo que todo el mundo ya sabe?

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Que te mueres por los huesos de James —intervino Remus al ver que Peter titubeaba. Lily levantó las cejas, sabiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba bajo sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiese pensar algo sensato para responder, escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién se muere por los huesos de James?

Lily maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer a Jane.

—Lily, por supuesto.

La pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a Remus que se reía a su costa, mientras las chicas se acomodaban.

—Pero eso no es ninguna novedad —agregó Sally, tomando con precisión la última botella de cerveza de la mesa.

Kerry-Anne le regaló a Lily una mirada de disculpa que suspiró, resignada. Al menos Jane le había arrebatado a Remus su bebida sin contemplaciones.

—¿Y el capitán? —inquirió la muchacha, luego de apurar un largo trago de cerveza. —Nos debe al menos un saludo, somos su equipo.

—Debe estar por regresar —respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creí que habías ido a buscarlo —dijo Jane, volviéndose hacia Lily.

—Déjala ya en paz —intervino Kerry-Anne en voz baja, como siempre.

—No me hagas comenzar contigo, Annie, porque Lily no vio el penoso encuentro con Ackerley.

Sally se rió abiertamente, coreada por Peter y Remus que sabían la extraña dupla que hacía el explosivo temperamento de la guardiana de Gryffindor y el retraído de Kerry-Anne.

James regresó en ese momento, y echó un vistazo apreciativo a la mesa repleta antes de bufar y tomar asiento junto a Sally. Quería estar cerca de Lily.

—Oh, el noble capitán —vitoreó Jane, poniéndose de pie de un salto y fingiendo conmoción. —Lejos de su querida Lily, cómo puede ser posible.

Kerry-Anne se encogió y atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero se lo impidió la necesidad de ver el fin del acto de su amiga. Jane se apartó de su asiento con una exagerada fluorita y le dio el paso a James que la miraba divertido, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Lily, casi del mismo color que su cabello.

—Cedo mi lugar para que le mejor capitán de todos los tiempos se siente junto a su amada.

—Jane…

—¿Qué? Si es lo que estaba queriendo.

Peter soltó una carcajada en la que escupió un poco de bebida y tuvo que limpiarse la boca con la manga. James se sentó con una sonrisa burlona, Jane hizo una reverencia y se ubicó al otro lado de la mesa.

—Falta Sirius aquí —rezongó Sally, cruzada de brazos. —Él hubiese hecho que a Lily le saliera humo por las orejas.

—No estoy tan lejos —murmuró Lily, los ojos acerados sobre Jane que sonreía fingiendo inocencia.

—Es verdad —corroboró Peter, ya repuesto del exabrupto. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se giró para intercambiar una mirada con Remus, que se volvió hacia James en un cómico diálogo mudo.

—Mierda —masculló James, la sonrisa cayéndose al suelo. —¿Dónde demonios se metió Sirius?

Y a Lily la sangre le rehuyó del rostro al darse cuenta que no había dado con Marlenne en toda la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de** **Junio de 1978**

Era una noche sin estrellas, fría, a pesar de que el verano ya había tocado la puerta de Inglaterra hacía varios días. Por aquellos tiempos, el clima no solía ceñirse demasiado al calendario, y el viento fresco, la niebla ligera acariciando la hierba y el cielo sin luz era la norma.

A Sirius no le importaba demasiado el soplido gélido que empezaba a entumecerle los dedos de los pies y la mano que tenía fuera del bolsillo de su capa. Fumaba con desinterés, casi con desánimo, dejando escapar el humo por sus orificios nasales y que los restos de ceniza se ahogaran en el rocío nocturno.

La atmósfera cargada del gran Comedor había terminado por asfixiarlo, y, cansado —algo bastante extraño para él—, había terminado por escabullirse con su atado a la entrada del castillo, de cara a los árboles del Bosque Prohibido que se mecía al compás del viento.

Por suerte, la luna se encontraba en cuarto creciente, bastante lejos aún de completar su peligrosa redondez, lo que le había arrancado un suspiro de alivio a Remus al saber que no se perdería su propia graduación, cuando había creído durante demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera se merecía ingresar en Hogwarts. Sirius también lo agradecía, pero echaba en falta una buena descarga de adrenalina. Podía sentirla correr desbocada por las venas de los brazos, y empezaba a preguntarse qué harían a partir de ese momento cada luna llena.

Ya no estarían en Hogwarts.

Ya no era un juego.

Se dejó caer al pie de las escaleras, con el pitillo a medias olvidado entre los dedos, cayendo en la cuenta del montón de problemas sin solución que tendrían a partir de ese momento, y no sólo porque habían decidido meter las narices en la resistencia contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, sino porque finalmente, iban a salir del refugio que ofrecía el eterno castillo. Un refugio donde las pullas con los Slytherin nunca pasaban a mayores, donde los problemas con las chicas eran lo primero en la lista, y donde las noches de luna llena eran una aventura.

A partir del día siguiente, se enfrentarían a la muerte que acechaba fuera de Hogwarts, que venía pisándoles los talones hacía rato.

Y no vería a Marlenne todos los días.

Escuchó a sus espaldas un frufrú de capa, y los goznes de la puerta cediendo espacio, y esperó a que fuese James buscándolo para llevarlo dentro. Siguió fumando, impasible, con la vista clavada en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido.

—No creí encontrarte aquí, Black.

Sirius dio un salto y volteó demasiado rápido, casi trastabilla con el filo del escalón. Demasiado sorprendido para fingir lo contrario, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia.

Las puntas de sus dedos ya empezaban a picarle.

—Supongo que no vas a compartirme uno —siguió Chris, despreocupado, señalando con la mirada el cigarro prácticamente consumido en la mano de Sirius.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó el aludido, dejando caer la colilla y aplastándola con el pie. Metió los puños apretados en los bolsillos, y se puso la máscara de indiferente desagrado.

—Siempre al punto —comentó Chris, dando un paso al frente. A Sirius no le gustaba la posición en la que se encontraba; si bien eran prácticamente de la misma estatura —aunque Chris era de contextura más liviana, y por ello parecía un poco más delgado y más alto—, aquel idiota tenía la ventaja de estar al final de la escalinata que daba al Hall. Y él estaba sobre la hierba.

La vena del cuello comenzó a latirle con fiereza a medida que los segundos pasaban y Chris lo miraba desde arriba, con esa sonrisa socarrona que hubiese querido borrar de un trompazo.

—Felicitaciones, por cierto —dijo, después de un momento, levantando los hombros al meter las manos en los bolsillo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —repitió Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia ante la maldita pantomima del recién llegado, que no había bajado la sonrisa políticamente correcta.

—Baja tus armas, Black —respondió Chris, haciéndole ver a Sirius que, en efecto, no llevaba la varita consigo. Mierda. —Vengo a hablar.

— Para variar.

Chris acentuó su sonrisa. A Sirius no se le escapaba la sutil burla que le bailaba entre los labios y los ojos, y lo odió más por ello.

Era el único —ni siquiera Avery, ni Snape, ni siquiera su hermano— que lo hacía sentir como un estúpido.

Maldito.

Sirius esperó, impaciente, la vena palpitando con la fuerza de un hipogrifo, a que el otro dijera algo.

Chris esperó, parecía buscar las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué sabes de la insensatez de la Escuela de Sanación?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Black —se impacientó Chris. —Marlenne quiere asistir a la Escuela de Sanación.

El aludido levantó las cejas, sin comprender a dónde demonios quería ir a parar ese idiota.

—¿Y?

Chris borró por fin la sonrisa, endureciendo las facciones.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —inquirió Sirius, la sangre volando hacia su cabeza. —No tienes por qué meterte en la vida de Marlenne, y no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí.

—Marlenne no va a estudiar Medimagia. Es una locura, y estoy seguro que tú estás detrás de ello.

Sirius soltó una risa seca, forzada.

—¿Crees que me dedico a confabular en tu contra? Eres un idiota. No desperdicio mi tiempo en bastardos como tú.

—Creo que eres un imbécil que aún piensa que puede tener a Marlenne —la voz de Chris parecía casi un arrullo. Un arrullo suave y letal. —Y estás equivocado. Mar hará lo que yo crea conveniente.

—Ella no es una cosa.

—Claro que sí —esbozó una media sonrisa taimada, los ojos fijos en Sirius. —Al menos, así lo cree su padre. No irá.

—¿Por qué me cuentas a mí esto? —preguntó el Gryffindor, perdiendo la paciencia. —¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Porque cuando lo haga, Marlenne correrá a ti —no parecía enojado por la suposición, más bien parecía considerarlo parte de un hecho irremediable. —Y quiero que te mantengas al margen, Black.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer —gruñó Sirius. No se había dado cuenta que había dado un paso al frente, acortando la distancia prudencial con Chris. —Ni a mí, ni a Mar.

—Te equivocas, como siempre —afirmó él, ya al borde de la escalinata. —Mantente al margen.

Le tocó a Sirius sonreír de forma socarrona.

—No.

—Maldito idiota.

Pero Chris sólo tuvo tiempo de insultar antes de que el puño cerrado de Sirius se le incrustara de lleno en el pómulo derecho; el envión lo hizo girar el rostro y retroceder trastabillando, desorientado.

—¿Qué…?

Sirius volvió a la carga con los nudillos rojos, empotrando el puño de nuevo en el rostro que logró hacer caer de culo a Chris, sin atinar a defenderse.

Era lo que todos habían estado esperando esa noche, que hiciese algo para terminar expulsado.

—Mierda.

Era consciente que si Chris tenía la varita encima —cosa casi evidente—, a la larga, saldría perdiendo. Subió de un salto el escalón que los separaba y le propinó con algo de deleite una patada en el estómago llena de la rabia reprimida, que lo hizo contraerse de dolor y de furia. Los ojos de Chris lo estaban asesinando lenta y dolorosamente.

Pensó en Marlenne, y sobre todo, pensó en Lily y la posibilidad de ser el primer estudiante en la historia del colegio en ser expulsado luego de graduarse y, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

A su espalda, escuchó toser a Chris.

—Black.

Sirius no volteó, regodeado en la victoria transitoria, y decidió salir pitando hacia la Sala Común.

Ya era tiempo de una buena borrachera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

—Nos vemos mañana, hija —la abrazó su padre en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Los familiares e invitados habían ido saliendo de a poco del castillo, la pequeña recepción había tocado a su fin y no eran tiempos para llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

—Cuídense —musitó Lily, ahora en los brazos de su madre que le acarició el cabello con ternura.

—¿No deberíamos decirte eso a ti?

La pelirroja echó una mirada de soslayo a Lyall Lupin, el único mago en el grupo, y esperó que su súplica muda llegara hasta él.

Mary estaba con ella, se había desprendido de sus amigas Hufflepuff hacía cosa de media hora y, luego de despedir a su madre, se había ido con Lily. La madre de Remus parecía de nuevo sumida en lágrimas mientras palmeaba a su azorado hijo.

—Hasta mañana.

—Nos vemos luego, papá —se despidió Remus. Los cuatro adultos traspasaron la entrada del castillo para reunirse con el director. Dumbledore se había asegurado —como todos los años— de que los padres e invitados _muggles_ pudiesen llegar a Hogwarts y regresar a sus casas sin inconvenientes.

—Tranquila Lily —le susurró Remus al oído, para que Mary no escuchara. Estaba profundamente aliviada y agradecida con el padre de Remus por haberse hecho cargo de sus progenitores durante la noche y le quitaba un poco los nervios que el señor Lupin se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarlos hasta su hogar.

—Vamos, Lily, ya casi no queda nadie —la instó Mary, rodeándole el brazo y tirando de ella hacia el Comedor.

Era cierto.

Las largas mesas atiborradas de manjares lucían exhaustas, vacías. Aún pululaban aquí y allá algunos estudiantes, comentando las últimas tonterías, despidiendo a sus padres, marchándose de a poco a sus salas comunes. Algunos profesores ya se habían retirado, aunque la Profesora McGonagall seguía tan erguida como siempre, de pie en un costado, vigilando que todo terminara pronto y el resto de los presentes se marchara a dormir.

Peter se acercó a ellos al verlos ingresar al Comedor.

—Bueno, fue una larga noche.

—Se siente tan extraño —confesó Mary, pegada a Lily. —No puedo creer que sea nuestra última noche aquí.

Remus quiso decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se alejó de la Hufflepuff para tomar sitio en el flanco de Peter, atravesando a paso lento el Comedor en busca del resto.

—¿Has visto a James, Peter? —preguntó Lily, se habían separado para que Lily se asegurase que sus padres se fuesen seguros, y no parecía estar ya en la estancia.

—Salió pitando hace un momento.

—¿Y Sirius? —inquirió Remus, pasándose una mano por el rostro cansado.

—Borracho —respondió Peter sin más. Remus parpadeó y levantó las cejas, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su amigo. —Fui un momento a la Sala Común y ya hacía rato que estaba bebiendo.

Lily hizo un ruidito de reprobación con la garganta pero no dijo nada. Mary, en cambio, demostró empatía por el Gryffindor.

—No debe haber sido fácil para él —reflexionó. —No podía creerlo cuando vi a Chris aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Peter asintió.

—Pensé que iba a haber pelea.

—Sirius no es tan inconsciente —dijo Lily, sin estar muy convencida.

—No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? —apuntó Remus. —Una borrachera es algo que podemos manejar.

—No siempre —susurró Peter, intentando que el comentario quedara entre Remus y él. El licántropo sonrió algo nostálgico.

—Quizá por eso Mar estuvo distraída toda la noche —siguió Mary, pensando en voz alta. —Estuvo pegada a Marilyn, o con sus compañeras de Ravenclaw —lucía algo dolida por el desplante de su amiga. —Ni siquiera me devolvió el gesto cuando la fui a saludar.

Remus volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla con un suspiro imperceptible. Lily fue la única en notarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—De seguro no lo hizo a propósito, Mary, ya sabes cómo es ella —la consoló la pelirroja. Mary asintió, poco convencida.

—¿Vamos a la sala común? —preguntó Peter mirando a su alrededor. —Aquí ya no queda mucho por hacer.

—Adelántense —les indicó Lily con un gesto. —Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana chicas.

Remus se demoró un momento más antes de seguir a Peter, y Lily estaba segura que no era precisamente por ella.

—Las veo después.

Mary soltó un suspiro muy teatral antes de tirar del brazo que seguía aprisionando.

—Creo que va a matarme de amabilidad.

Lily se rió.

—No seas tan dura con él.

—¡No lo soy! Estuve buscándolo toda la noche, y siempre logró zafarse —Mary, que ya la había soltado, se miraba la punta de los zapatos con pesar. —No pude hablar con él a solas ni una vez.

A Lily no le quedaba más remedio que enternecerse con los problemas de su amiga, su inocente e ingenua amiga que no pensaba servir su cabeza para enfrentarse a una guerra.

—Quizá mañana…

—Tengo que hacer algo, Lily, porque si no se irá y no volveremos a vernos y…

—Disculpa Mary —la interrumpió una voz muy cerca del hombro de Lily. —¿Te importa si me la prestas un momento?

A pesar de que la Hufflepuff parecía genuinamente contrariada por la constante huída de Remus, se le iluminaron los ojos al reconocer a James y las intenciones que tenía dibujadas en todo el rostro.

—Sí, claro —consintió antes de que Lily pudiese intervenir. —Ya habíamos terminado, y estoy algo cansada. Haley me espera en la habitación.

La pelirroja enarcó las cejas ante tamaña mentira, pero no pudo resistirse a la amplia sonrisa de James, que ya se había ubicado a su lado y entrelazado sus dedos. Mary parecía flotar al verlos juntos.

—Buenas noches —se despidió, con los ojos chispeantes. A medio camino, volteó para pronunciar sólo con los labios la palabra _«_ _tren_ _»,_ a lo que Lily le dio una señal afirmativa con los dedos. Luego se volvió hacia James.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí. ¿Vienes?

La muchacha entornó los ojos, a lo que James respondió poniendo su expresión más angelical.

—Sabes que Sirius está como una cuba en la Sala Común y ahorita mismo estoy bastante segura que Remus debe estar por acompañarlo —soltó, mientras echaba a andar con el Gryffindor, que la guiaba fuera del Comedor. —Y no sé que le está pasando a Mar, pero no nos habla —le dio un tirón para frenarlo. —James, no me estás escuchando.

—Sí lo estoy haciendo —la contradijo, reanudando la marcha y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. —¿Podemos, al menos solo por esta noche, dejar a un lado los problemas de los demás?

Lily resopló.

—¿Por favor?

De acuerdo, no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

—Vale.

James sonrió de veras, con todo el rostro, y Lily rodó los ojos para no evidenciar lo mucho que seguía afectándola esa sonrisa de niño feliz. Siguieron subiendo en silencio hasta el quinto piso —ya no había mucho movimiento en el castillo, el toque de queda para el resto de los estudiantes que no eran de séptimo había pasado hacía tiempo—, cuando James dobló a la derecha.

Lily volvió a frenarlo, tirando de la mano que tenía entrelazada.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —La sala Común quedaba aún más arriba, en el séptimo.

El aludido se volvió apenas, y a Lily le extrañó pensar que lucía un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué tal si también dejamos a un lado las preguntas esta noche?

—James, ¿qué tramas?

—Tú sígueme, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja gruñó, a pesar de que siguió andando, conjeturando qué locura podría estar planeando ese tonto.

James frenó junto a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, y murmuró la contraseña del Baño de Prefectos.

—James, ¿qué…?

—Sin preguntas.

Lily se mordió la lengua mientras la puerta del Baño se materializaba. James la abrió y con una sonrisa tambaleante —de hecho, sí estaba nervioso—, le indicó que pasara primero.

Entró, cargada de sospechas que se estrellaron contra el piso para dejar sitio a los alocados latidos de su corazón, que parecía haber decidido echar una carrera a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

El lugar lucía totalmente irreconocible. La enorme bañera que ocupaba el centro estaba llena, despedía un aroma estupendo —alguna mezcla de flores, azahar, tal vez, y violetas, o algo parecido—, con espuma nívea pegada a los bordes. Hacía algo de calor, el ambiente cargado de humedad, y cientos, o miles de velas desperdigadas por todos lados, en el borde de la bañera, en el suelo, flotando sobre su cabeza, en los estantes donde solían estar los productos de higiene.

Lily tragó saliva y se volvió hacia James, que había entrado tras ella y aguardaba, ansioso, su reacción. La pelirroja parpadeó, sin habla, y el joven no pudo controlar sus nervios.

—Ya sé que va contra las reglas, pero es nuestra última noche aquí, ¿verdad? Y me aseguré de echar todos los hechizos que utilizabas para nuestras prácticas, así que nadie puede saber que estamos aquí —respiró, y tomó como una mala señal que ella no dijese palabra. —Está bien, estoy siendo un completo idiota. Malinterpreté todo, ¿cierto? —James se pasó nerviosísimo la mano por los cabellos hechos un lío. —Ven, volvamos a la Sala Común. Olvídalo. Lo siento.

Pero Lily no tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo, siguió allí, de pie, buscando que su garganta volviera a conectarse con su cerebro.

—Es bellísimo —murmuró al fin, aunque estaba empezando a marearse entre el calor y los cientos de pensamientos que parecían querer asfixiar su mente embotada.

—¿En serio? —jadeó James, recuperando algo de esperanza. Lily asintió y se acercó un poco, cayendo en la cuenta de que las manos le habían empezado a temblar. Le castañeteaban los dientes.

James se paró junto a ella y le tomó la mano, mirándola con fijeza.

—Lily, no haremos nada para lo que no estés lista —murmuró con seriedad. —Esto no fue una buena idea, perdona. Vámonos.

La pelirroja se giró hacia él, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Soy virgen.

James parpadeó, desconcertado. Lily le sostuvo la mirada, como si estuviese esperando algún tipo de veredicto que no llegó. El muchacho tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar qué decir; no porque no se lo hubiese imaginado, sino porque era la misma Lily la que se lo estaba confesando así, sin más.

—Yo… —vaciló la pelirroja. —Creí que debías saberlo.

—¿Para qué?

Lily sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Para arrepentirte.

James levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, pasándole los dedos por el mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la oreja.

—Lily, tu eres lo que quiero desde hace años —le dijo en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre ella, rozando su piel con la punta de la nariz. —Creí que había sido convincente en todo este tiempo.

La muchacha se dejó acariciar, controlando el castañeteo, buscando las palabras que la rehuían.

—Pero… —no estaba segura por qué de pronto se empecinaba en auto boicotearse, en demostrarle a James lo errado que estaba al enamorarse de ella. —No-no sólo soy virgen. Soy mandona, y estricta, y siempre nos llevamos mal y… —James seguía el recorrido de su rostro, ahora rozándola apenas con los labios entreabiertos, distrayéndola. Cuando vaciló, confundida, y se calló, él se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Y estoy enamorado de ti desde hace demasiado —afirmó, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos. —Y sí, no voy a negar que eres estricta, y mandona… —sonrió. —Pero no es cierto que _siempre_ nos llevamos mal, de hecho, yo pensaba que ahora lo estábamos haciendo _muy bien_ —a pesar de que Lily sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, terminó imitando la sonrisa de James. —Te quiero, Lily. Te quiero a ti, con todo lo que eres.

La muchacha asintió, posando sus manos sobre las de James.

—Yo también te quiero a ti —y se elevó apenas para besarlo, con el aleteo de su corazón al borde de salirse por su garganta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _He regresado, y mucho más inspirada de lo que pensaba. Este capítulo salió de la nada en algo así como una semana, no estaba en mis planes pero al final me pareció una buena idea darle una chance. ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Tengo que admitir que me tomé bastantes libertades al respecto. Como el trío dorado nunca regresa, en los libros, a finalizar sus estudios, no sabemos exactamente cómo sería una graduación en Hogwarts, así que decidí tomar algunas experiencias cercanas y algunas ficciones para recrear esta. No creo, la verdad, que la ceremonia estuviese demasiado lejos de las_ muggle _, por lo que las similitudes son grandes. Excluí adrede el birrete porque, en mi opinión, es bastante ridículo. Mi culpa._

 _Por lo demás, ya era hora que salieran las amigas de Gryffindor de Lily, después de todo, me parece bastante antinatural que sólo se hablase con Mary y Marlenne que son de otras casas. Mary también tiene sus propias amigas Hufflepuff, por supuesto, ya buscaré el momento para hacerlas aparecer, y Mar... bueno, ya conocen a Mar. Dudo que intercambiara más de una docena de palabras con sus compañeras de habitación._

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Tengo que confesar que mantendré este ritmo de actualización, las clases ya regresaron y ya casi no tengo escenas escritas con anterioridad, aunque sí una idea general de los próximos tres o cuatro capítulos._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, este capítulo está bastante centrado en Lily. No lo puedo evitar, ella y James son mi debilidad. Prometo regresar con Al y compañía para el próximo._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Al review!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	14. XIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XIV**

 _«I don't have the power o_ _n my side forever_

 _Oh, where is my lover_

 _And I got no power_

 _I'm standing **alone**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1979**

Dorcas se había retirado de la estancia junto con Alice y el resto de los hombres, para no estorbar la delicada situación. Y sobre todo, porque le habían rechinado los dientes de forma involuntaria cuando Marlenne le había pedido a Benji —con esa maldita cara de desesperación mal disimulada— que se quedara.

Por eso, apenas Ojoloco salió y anunció en voz baja que Addie estaba fuera de peligro —Hestia, que se había encargado de las niñas de Edgar hasta que se quedaran dormidas, reprimió un sollozo ahogado—, decidió que ya estaba bien. Quería volver a casa.

Le hizo una seña a Alice, que asintió sin mediar palabra, su mano fuertemente aferrada al brazo de Frank y saludó con la cabeza a los deprimidos presentes. Giró y se encaminó al rellano de la entrada, donde el perchero de pie le hizo caer en la cuenta que aún llevaba sobre los hombros la chaqueta de Sirius.

Suspirando, tomó la propia, junto con la larga bufanda borgoña que siempre usaba y se la pasó por el cuello, conforme al contacto con la gruesa y abrigada lana.

Estaba por sacudirse el abrigo de Sirius cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y, al levantar la mirada, Dorcas se cruzó con la de Benji.

En un arrebato infantil, en vez de quitarse la chaqueta, pasó los brazos por las mangas y se acomodó la bufanda sobre el cuello, de espaldas al rubio. Sin pronunciar palabra —suponía que después tendría que responder ante Alice, que de seguro la observaba atónita—, abrió la puerta de entrada de un tirón y salió al exterior helado.

La noche estaba cerrada, y el vaho denso que le salió de la boca al suspirar la envolvió como una nube. Dorcas emprendió el camino con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Sirius, para alejarse del perímetro de aparición y regresar a Londres.

Necesitaba un trago. Whisky, tal vez.

Recordó la botella de hidromiel que tenía en el fondo del armario —se la había quitado a un idiota que no paraba de molestarla en el bar—, y se sintió un poco mejor a pesar de que ya no sentía los dedos de los pies.

No necesitó voltear para darse cuenta que los pasos que la seguían eran de Benji.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —murmuró contra la calidez de la bufanda, enterrada en ella hasta la nariz.

El rubio no respondió ni se puso a su altura, siguió caminando a escasos metros de ella, en silencio.

—Voy a aparecerme, Benji, vuelve —refunfuñó con mala leche, pateando una lata perdida en la acera, que hizo un ruido metálico que reverberó como si estuviese dispuesto a despertar a todo el Valle.

—No puedes caminar sola.

—No soy idiota.

—Ya lo sé.

Dorcas gruñó, resopló, y siguió andando.

—Vuelve, McKinnon te necesita.

—Addie está descansando y Mar ya terminó su trabajo.

La muchacha se volteó bruscamente para enfrentar a Benji, que la observó impasible.

—¿Y vienes a tocarme a mí las narices? Vete a la mierda, Benji.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Dorcas, furiosa, dejó escapar un rugido de rabia, calculó la distancia y, segura que ya podía aparecerse, giró sobre sí misma y se apareció con un chasquido en el oscuro hall de su apartamento.

Entró dando un portazo, sin entender qué parte de toda la desastrosa noche la tenía tan cabreada, y se desplomó sobre el sillón de la salita, sin quitarse siquiera el abrigo.

—No seas infantil.

La aludida, conociéndolo, ni se inmutó al escuchar su presencia en la puerta de entrada. Maldito idiota.

—Podría echarte a patadas. Es mi casa.

Benji se encogió de hombros, tentando su suerte, y se apostó frente a la muchacha, que había cerrado los ojos, enfurruñada contra el asiento.

—Ya estoy aquí, ya me viste. ¿Puedes irte? Estoy hecha pedazos.

—No puedes seguir haciendo lo que te viene en gana, Dorcas —afirmó el rubio, serio. —No es seguro que andes sola.

—No necesito escolta.

—No digo eso. ¿Por qué no esperaste y viniste con Al?

Dorcas hizo un ruidito de desagrado con la garganta.

—Al pasará la noche con Frank, como casi siempre —Benji frunció el ceño. —Ya estoy acostumbrada. No sé por qué no se terminan de mudar juntos y ya.

—¿Y tú que harás?

Dorcas abrió los ojos, sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No vas a vivir sola en Londres… —el gesto de confusión de la joven lo hizo entender. Endureció las facciones antes de agregar. —Dorcas, no _puedes_ vivir sola en Londres.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó ella, estirando el cuello en su insoportable actitud altanera.

—Estás loca. No lo harás.

—Vete, Benji, y deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

—Se lo diré a Ojoloco.

—Déjame en paz de una puta vez —espetó Dorcas, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y hundiéndose en el sillón, cálidamente envuelta en su bufanda. Esperaba que el calor le llegase pronto a los pies. Escuchó un suspiro a medias contenido, un golpe en la mesita ratona, y los pasos de Benji alejándose al fin.

—Feliz Navidad.

Para cuando Dorcas volvió abrir los ojos, en una especie de sopor rabioso, vio en la mesita ratona una elegante botella del mejor hidromiel escocés, con un lazo en su cuello alargado.

—Maldito idiota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1979**

Benji llegó abatido a Liverpool, calado hasta los huesos y arrastrando los pies al ingresar a su hogar. Había regresado al Valle de Godric luego de dejar Londres, como parte de la escolta que había trasladado, junto a Marlenne y a Ojoloco, a la familia Bones hasta su hogar en Brighton, en transporte _muggle_. Addie no podía moverse de forma mágica, y Ojoloco no quería arriesgarse, por lo que terminaron viajando en dos viejos automóviles muggles, los únicos que encontraron disponibles a las tantas de la madrugada. El joven estaba cansadísimo y a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, por lo que no le quedó remedio que aparecerse de nuevo en Londres y usar polvos flú para llegar a Liverpool. El cuerpo no le resistiría una aparición desde tan lejos.

Naturalmente que todos dormían, era cerca de las tres de la madrugada y ni siquiera _Nieves_ parecía dispuesta a recibirlo, muy bien acurrucada junto a la chimenea de la que acababa de emerger con restos de leña encendida.

Atravesó la sala en silencio, sin prender ni una luz, y fue directo hasta su habitación, quitándose los zapatos en el camino y dejándolos botados bajo el dintel de la puerta.

Sobre su cama lo esperaba una lechuza de grandes ojos ambarinos, que al verlo, gorjeó con impaciencia y voló hasta su hombro, intentando picotearle la oreja.

Fastidiado, Benji se sacudió el ave que chilló enojada, aleteando hasta la punta de su armario, donde lo aguardó altanera.

El rubio rodó los ojos antes de tomar el pergamino doblado en cuatro que lo esperaba sobre el cobertor.

 _«Alice vuelve a estar deprimida, y no sé si es por lo que pasó hoy, por nosotros, o por qué demonios._

 _¿Mañana al mediodía, Florean Fortescue?_

 _Creo que me voy a volver loco._

 _-F._ _»_

Benji suspiró, agotado, y el movimiento con el brazo para buscar una pluma sobre su escritorio se le antojó eterno. Garabateó una confirmación al dorso y antes de que pudiese volverse hacia la lechuza, el animal ya le había arrancado de un tirón el pergamino de sus dedos, volando con rapidez fuera de la habitación.

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue la voz insistente de Donny demasiado cerca de su oído, y sus manos zarandeándolo para que despertara de una vez.

Se sentía como si se estuviera recuperando de una resaca, tenía el rostro congestionado y un incipiente dolor de cabeza. No había bebido nada la noche anterior.

—Vamos a ver los regalos, ¡despierta!

Benji gruñó y se dio la vuelta, pero Donny no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, tomó con ambas manos a su hermano y lo giró de nuevo.

—¡Despierta! —repitió, sin perder el mal humor. —Navidad es sólo una vez al año —agregó, sereno, como si fuese suficiente explicación. —Levántate o me pongo a saltar sobre tu cama.

—Merlín, no —gimió Benji, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Arriba!

—Ya va…

El rostro tranquilo de Donny comenzó a hacerse nítido frente a sus ojos, y sabiendo que no se saldría de esa tan fácil —al igual que los últimos once años de su vida—, se resignó y se incorporó despacio, para no marearse.

Se había quedado dormido con la ropa de la noche anterior, y estaba seguro que tenía un aspecto espantoso. Y Donny no le iba a permitir ducharse.

—¡Benji!

El aludido suspiró.

—Voy.

La sala estaba a rebosar de adornos navideños, acumulados durante años por su abuela, quién se encontraba pletórica en la alfombra junto a la chimenea con Donny, que a pesar de su edad avanzada, no podía resistir tirarse al suelo a recoger los obsequios. Era la época más feliz para la mujer, y a Benji siempre se le antojaba la mejor estampa de su familia. ¿Qué haría su abuela cuando Donny fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de estimar esas cosas?

Desechó el pensamiento casi al instante, cambiándolo por un agradecimiento sincero de que en su casa aún se pudiese respirar un poco de felicidad.

—Buen día, hijo.

A pesar de que en realidad era su _nieto_ , su abuelo siempre lo llamaba de esa forma. Estaba en el viejo sillón contiguo, una reliquia familiar —le había pertenecido a incontables generaciones de magos, incluido el bisabuelo de Benji que se había salvado de milagro de un bombardeo _muggle_ por haberle hecho un encantamiento protector—, con su pipa en la diestra y la edición especial navideña de _El Profeta_ sobre las rodillas. Benji le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, buscando una sonrisa que estaba enterrada en el creciente mal humor de la noche anterior, y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano, que le tendió con fuerza el paquete que llevaba su nombre.

—Gracias —le estaba costando fingir el espíritu navideño que su abuelay Donny esperaban de él con el incipiente dolor de cabeza y el pronóstico de un largo día.

—¿Mala noche, hijo? —le preguntó su abuelo, hundido en la lectura, sin escapársele nada. Benji se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo bien. Lily y James van a tener un niño —comentó, rasgando el envoltorio brillante de su regalo para dar con una colección de cuatro tomos de Contrahechizos Defensivos. —Vaya, gracias.

—Y este lo elegí yo —intervino Donny, lanzándole otro obsequio, mucho menos pesado que el anterior. El viejo lo miró por encima de sus lentes de lectura, impresionado.

—¿De veras? Dorea Potter estaría muy contenta —dio una calada a su pipa antes de agregar. —Aunque un poco jóvenes, debo admitir.

—Es una edad maravillosa —lo contradijo su esposa, con el regazo cubierto de envoltorios de regalos. Con su larga cabellera gris casi regando el piso y la excitación, parecía salida de una postal navideña. —Deben estar muy felices.

Y le lanzó una sugerente y dulce mirada a su nieto mayor que lo hizo ponerse incómodo, quizá su abuela quisiera suplir el crecimiento de Donny con un crío de él. Benji tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío —dejando decididamente la noticia de que Frank y Alice también esperaban un niño—, y, para distraerse, rompió el papel y apartó el lazo de su obsequio para dar con un suave sweater de lana.

—¿Te gusta? —consultó Donny, con las mejillas manchadas de rojo. —No estaba seguro si...

—Me encanta, muchas gracias —aseguró Benji sin dejarlo terminar, estirando el brazo hasta llegar a revolverle el cabello a su hermano, que se mostró contrariado e intentó regresarlo a su sitio.

—¿Te apareciste para regresar? —retomó su abuelo, exhalando el humo mentolado de su pipa. Benji asintió, distraído, sin intención de mencionar los pormenores de su velada, mientras miraba a su hermano desenvolver regalos con maestría. —¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde?

—Acompañé a Dorcas a Londres.

—Muy bien, cariño, no puedes dejar sola a una chica en estos tiempos.

Benji quiso rodar los ojos —el calificativo _chica_ para Dorcas le quedaba pequeño, pequeñísimo—, pero no quiso romper la dulce atmósfera que rodeaba a su familia, por más que discrepara con la anciana. Donny le agradeció con una sonrisa brillante el paquete extra grande de ranas de chocolate y chicles superhinchables y luego de zamparse una a pesar de la regañina de su abuelo, le tiró del brazo para reclamar su atención.

—Mañana me llevarás a lo de mi amiga, ¿verdad? Lo prometiste.

—Claro.

—De forma _muggle_ —repitió Donny, algo desconfiado. —Lo prometiste.

Donny tenía una extraña fascinación con el transporte _muggle_ , y no perdía oportunidad de experimentar con ellos. Por mucho que sus abuelos hubiesen insistido en que los polvos flú o la aparición conjunta eran más rápidos y efectivos, el niño se encaprichaba con el mal trago que eran para él esas experiencias. Hacía poco se había enterado de la extensa red ferroviaria que unía toda Inglaterra y no había parado hasta convencer a su hermano de viajar en tren.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Hasta dónde?

—Manchester —aseguró Donny con seriedad. Su abuelo lo miró un momento por encima de sus anteojos antes de acotar

—Tengan cuidado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Enero de 1980**

Era una mañana helada, la neblina perezosa seguía aferrándose al ras del suelo como un manto borroso, pero el cielo lucía extrañamente despejado. Había nevado luego de Navidad —parecía que el clima no quería brindarle a los ingleses siquiera una noche de blanca distensión y alivio por estar vivos—, y los restos aún se acumulaban a los costados de los jardines, pero por lo demás, parecía que el día daría una tregua. Para variar.

Lily había tomado la costumbre de plantarse casi desnuda frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en el vestidor. Lo hacía a hurtadillas, le daba pena que James se enterara, pero la atraía con cierta fascinación casi hipnótica observar desde todos los ángulos la deliciosa curva de su vientre que no parecía despegarse lo suficiente de su piel.

James echaba un hechizo ambientador todas las noches para dormir calentitos, aislados del invierno más frío de los últimos diez años, por lo que Lily aprovechaba el ambiente acogedor para levantarse antes que su esposo y escabullirse antes de la ducha matinal para robar algunos minutos frente al espejo.

Esa mañana se había tomado unos instantes más para remolonear en la cama, se habían acostado tarde y estaba cansadísima. Peter, Remus y James habían pasado a festejar la última noche del año; en un acuerdo tácito habían resuelto dejar los problemas en el rellano de la entrada, y habían disfrutado de una agradable velada como hacía tiempo no sucedía. Lily se había alegrado de poder pintarle una sonrisa a todos, aunque fuese efímera, segura de que cada pequeño momento de felicidad contaba. También era consciente que tendría que poner manos a la obra para desenterrar a todos sus amigos del profundo pozo de mierda y autocompasión en la que se hallaban sumidos, pero todavía tenían que esperar un poco más.

Su hijo ocupaba en ese momento casi todos sus pensamientos.

De pie ante el espejo, Lily se observaba con detenimiento, en busca de alguna redondez nueva, un sutil cambio en su cuerpo que delatara su estado. La vieja camiseta de los Chudley Canon con la que solía dormir —antigua propiedad de James—, no la ayudaba para nada en la empresa. Frustrada, se la quitó aprisa por la cabeza, despeinando un poco más su cabello y haciéndola sentir un poco ridícula sola en el vestidor, en top y bragas.

Pero allí estaba.

La curva sutil de su vientre, que nacía un poco más abajo del límite que establecía el elástico de sus bragas, subiendo de a poco, casi con timidez.

Lily se sentía estafada. Al parecer, su cuerpo se negaba en redondo en admitir su embarazo, y a pesar de que ella misma había tenido un corto momento en el que se había cerrado en banda a la posibilidad, al entregarse a ella con toda el alma, esperaba lucir, bueno, un poco más... _maternal_.

Sí, se había sentido enferma algunas mañanas, aunque hacía ya más de dos semanas que no tenía náuseas matutinas. Sus pechos estaban como siempre, ni más grandes, ni más llenos, y parecía que su pequeña curva en el vientre no tenía intención alguna de despegar de sus huesos. Maldición.

—¿Lily? —Debió haberlo imaginado. Después de todo, su esposo tenía un sentido especial para darse cuenta cuando ella se levantaba de la cama; no estaba segura cómo no la había descubierto todavía. James se acercaba algo confuso a su esposa, con el cabello saliendo en todas direcciones, sus lentes en la mano que no se frotaba el rostro con pereza. —¿Qué haces?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder ella, avergonzada. Se inclinó y recogió a toda velocidad su camiseta-pijama e intentó escabullirse. —Voy a ducharme.

James entrecerró los ojos ya con los anteojos en su lugar.

—¿Qué ocultas?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada —balbuceó la pelirroja, apartándolo para pasar. —Ducha. ¿Vienes?

James se demoró un segundo, intentando dilucidad en qué estaría pensando Lily, antes de resignarse y meterse con ella al baño, el grifo ya abierto y su esposa desnuda. Sonrió al observar cómo Lily se metía bajo el chorro de agua tibia y no pudo evitar comentar

—No sé si es el embarazo o qué, pero te ves más hermosa que nunca.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó ella, disimulando su alborozo volteando apenas para lavarse el rostro. —¿Me ves diferente?

James estuvo junto a ella en un minuto, abrazándola por detrás y permitiendo que el agua corriera parcialmente por entre ambos.

—Preciosa —afirmó, con una caricia juguetona deslizándose por el costado de la pelirroja, que dejó escapar una risa floja. James le apartó el pelo del hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y le mordisqueó la piel, haciendo que su esposa se estremeciera y se pegara inconscientemente a su incipiente erección. —Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? —susurró entonces, girándola entre sus manos para tener a Lily de frente, que sonreía a la par que escapaba del chorro de la ducha.

—Para ti, todo el que quieras.

Y una vez más, James agradeció a todos los dioses la posibilidad de compartir con Lily una mañana más, recorriendo con frenesí el cuerpo que lo traía loco y que, además, incubaba a la nueva razón para seguir luchando.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1979**

—Ey.

Frank levantó la cabeza, despegando la mirada del filo de la mesa redonda en la que se encontraba. Se había asegurado de elegir una ubicación de frente a la entrada, para poder vigilar a quienes ingresaran a la heladería, en la esquina más apartada del lugar. Tenía encasquetado un gorro de lana y no se había quitado la larga capa de viaje por más que en el interior estuviese agradable. No había mucha gente, después de todo, no solo era invierno, sino que era Navidad: no eran muchas las oportunidades de la comunidad mágica para festejar.

—Te ves terrible —apuntó su amigo en voz baja, el café ya frío entre sus manos. Benji tomó asiento a un costado, emulando a su compañero y quedándose con todo el abrigo puesto.

—No mejor que tu.

Frank lo miró un momento a los ojos antes de parpadear con fuerza.

—No puedo más —susurró, encogiéndose de hombros y hundiendo la cabeza. Era toda una estampa ver a un hombre del tamaño de Frank tan abatido.

—Cuéntame —Benji tuvo que esperar un momento, a que su amigo intentara poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Ya no se qué hacer, Ben —confesó Frank con pesar. —Todo está mal. No se suponía que fuese así.

Benji torció el gesto.

—¿Qué dice Al? —ante la mención de la muchacha, Frank devolvió la vista a su taza.

—Nada, y eso me está matando. No dice nada, no hace nada, ni siquiera se mueve —explicó, endureciendo el gesto. —Al principio creí que estaba afectada por Addie, sería normal, después de todo, yo también estoy aterrado —el rubio asintió, dándole a entender que lo comprendía. —Pero tu sabes bien que esto viene de antes. Hay algo que no quiere decirme, y eso la está consumiendo.

Un silencio desolador se instaló entre ellos, roto solo por el vaivén de Florean Fortescue de la trastienda al mostrador. Benji seguía sus pasos por el rabillo del ojo —como bien les había enseñado Caradoc—, y comprobaba cada pocos segundos la posición de los pocos clientes de la heladería.

—¿Hablaste con Dorcas de esto? —preguntó al fin, tras un paneo del lugar. Frank suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Sabes que siempre está de su lado.

—No si es algo que puede hacerle daño —su amigo pareció dudar.

—No lo sé... voy a enloquecer.

Benji estiró el brazo y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, que había regresado a su posición enconrvada.

—Tienes que hablar con ella —afirmó sin rodeos.

—No quiere hablar conmigo.

—Frank —se impacientó el rubio. —Se va a _casar_ contigo —el aludido le echó una mirada recelosa. —¿Qué?

Parecía que Frank estaba pensando cómo exponerse con las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y si solo lo hace por el niño? —preguntó con lentitud, dejando reflejar solo por un momento la profunda desesperación en la que se hallaba sumido. Benji parpadeó.

—No seas ridículo.

—No sé qué pensar, de verdad —se justificó, algo avergonzado. —Es cierto que yo tampoco pensaba casarme tan pronto, pero si es Al...

—No te martirices —lo atajó Benji, desestimándolo con un gesto. —Y recuerda que Alice está embarazada.

Frank esbozó la primera sonrisa tímida de la tarde.

—Lo dices como si eso pudiese enloquecerla.

—Quizá no a ella —replicó su amigo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. —Pero sí a ti —Frank sonrió abiertamente.

—Creo que ya lo hizo. Estoy delirando.

Benji suspiró.

—Va a salir bien, créeme —Frank no contradijo sus palabras, lo que ya era un progreso. —Además, estamos hablando de Alice y de ti. No hay mejor pareja que ustedes dos.

Su amigo se irguió un poco, con una chispa de esperanza tras días de martirio, y le sacó una cucharada de preocupación a Benji al verlo un poco más repuesto.

—Gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Diciembre de 1979**

La cocina se inundaba poco a poco del cálido aroma que salía del horno, una exquisita mezcla de canela y chocolate. Marilyn había subido a su habitación, Marlenne no había escuchado para qué, cuando el timbre rompió la quietud de la tarde.

Mar se desperezó y cayó de golpe con las patas en el suelo —se había estado balanceando hacia atrás mientras espiaba distraída cómo la masa grumosa que su hermana se había ufanado en preparar crecía y se hinchaba desprendiendo tal apetitoso aroma—, incorporándose con pereza para abrir la puerta.

Si bien tenía la varita en el bolsillo del vaquero, antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta a Marlenne se le pasó por la cabeza qué diría Caradoc u Ojoloco si estuviesen viendo cómo abría su casa con la guardia baja, sin ningún hechizo protector o de defensa.

—¿Mar?

Un muchacho rubio estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de la capa, mientras un niño se asomaba por detrás de su espalda. Marlenne parpadeó confundida.

—¿Benji? Qué haces aquí? —y un segundo después sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón: algo había ocurrido, alguien de la Orden estaba herido. Pensó de inmediato en Addie, la esposa de Edgar, y un respiro después en Sirius.

—¡Donny! —se escuchó en el interior de la casa, seguida de unos pasos rápidos por la escalera, hasta que Marilyn se plantó junto a su hermana, sonriendo a los recién llegados. Recién en ese instante Marlenne recordó al niño que acompañaba a Benji.

—Ah, eso explica todo —murmuró la muchacha, todavía algo extrañada. —Pasen —instó, recordando los gritos de Caradoc al imaginarlo furioso porque gastaban tiempo en el exterior. El niño dio un paso al frente.

—Hola Mar —saludó, traspasando el umbral de la puerta, seguido de Marilyn. Marlenne le hizo un gesto a Benji, sin abandonar la figura de los otros dos; se antojaba en verdad muy raro que otra persona se refiriese a su hermana como sus amigos lo hacían con ella.

—Hice galletas de chocolate —iba diciéndole Marilyn, tomando el abrigo de su invitado con una mano y señalando la puerta de la cocina con la otra. —Y yo sola. Ven, te mostraré el jardín —y volteó para esperar la confirmación ansiosa de su hermana, que cabeceó, todavía algo aturdida.

—Sí, sí, nosotros estaremos por aquí.

Benji se había detenido en el rellano de entrada con su capa y chaqueta doblada sobre el brazo.

—Don… —advirtió, levantando un poco las cejas.

—Esperen —pidió Marilyn, cayendo en la cuenta y regresando hasta donde estaban los mayores. Donny la siguió en silencio. —¿Ustedes se conocen?

El rubio sonrió mientras se sacaba los guantes.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? —inquirió su hermano. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido. —Nunca me dijiste que conocieras a la hermana de Marilyn —El aludido se encogió un poco de hombros, sonriendo a modo de disculpa hacia su compañera.

—Porque no sabía que Mar era la hermana de Marilyn.

—De dónde se conocen? —volvió a preguntar la niña, mirando directamente a Marlenne. Esta titubeó.

—Del.. Colegio.

—Ah, claro —aceptó Marilyn, haciendo una pausa. —¿Entonces tu también conoces a Sirius?

Si Benji se sorprendió de que la niña conociera a Black, lo disimuló por completo, porque dejó todo su abrigo en el sillón de la sala, respondiendo de inmediato.

—Sí, también fuimos compañeros.

Marilyn parecía satisfecha.

—¿Y a qué casa pertenecías?

—Mi hermano estuvo en Gryffindor —contestó Donny con rapidez. A Marlenne no se le escapó el viso de orgullo del niño, que se parecía increíblemente a Benji. Marilyn abrió la boca, entusiasmada.

—¿De veras? Como Lily y Sirius.

—Pero tu estuviste en Ravenclaw —señaló Donny, observándola. No era una pregunta. Marlenne se imaginó con claridad las largas tardes en las que su dulce hermana sometía a horas interminables de charlas y datos al pequeño Donny, por lo que presumió que el niño la conocería como la palma de su mano. Suspiró apenas.

—Así es.

—Vaya… —parecía que Marilyn estaba terminando de digerir toda la nueva información y la relación entre su hermana y Benji. Cabeceó y se volvió hacia Donny. —Bueno, ¿vamos? Ven conmigo.

Y ambos desaparecieron hacia el pasillo que salía al patio trasero, dejándolos solos. Benji sonrió, parecía querer disculparse.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

—No tanto —lo desestimó Marlenne, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera a la cocina. —Si hubiese sabido que tenías un hermano, no hubiese dudado que se conocían. Hogwarts hace del mundo un pañuelo, ¿verdad? —se giró y se puso en puntillas para alcanzar las tazas que guardaban en las encimeras más altas —¿Té o café?

—Té, gracias.

Mar lo preparó en silencio, roto apenas por alguna carcajada que llegaba mitigada desde el jardín. Benji tomó asiento en la mesa, sereno, y la joven no pudo más que pensar en lo agradable que era estar con el rubio. Emanaba una paz difícil de conseguir en ese tiempo. Con un golpe de varita templó ambas tazas y se volvió hacia su amigo, depositando las bebidas con suavidad sobre la superficie.

—Entonces el famoso Donny es un Fenwick —comentó, acomodándose enfrente del rubio. —Se parecen mucho.

Benji la miró por encima del filo de la taza que estaba bebiendo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo —respondió con tranquilidad, bajando la infusión que humeaba y le calentaba los pómulos. Marlenne torció un poco el gesto.

—Marilyn no se parece ni un poco a mí —repuso, en voz baja. _Por_ _suerte_ , agregó en su fuero interno. —¿Cómo terminó Donny en Hufflepuff?

El aludido se encogió un poco de hombros.

—No lo sé —se detuvo un momento a reflexionarlo, con las manos alrededor de la taza tibia. —Es el primero de la familia, aunque creo que mi tío abuelo también fue a Hufflepuff —dio un pequeño sorbo antes de agregar —¿Y Marilyn?

No era muy difícil darse cuenta que la niña no tenía ninguna de las características de la familia McKinnon, pero no tenía ni la intención ni las ganas de ponerse a explicárselo a Benji.

—Demasiado buena para ser seleccionada a otra casa —contestó, en cambio, dulcificando un poco el pensamiento. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y detuvo la taza a medio camino de sus labios, suspendida en el aire mientras escuchaba a lo lejos un claro parloteo femenino.

—Pues para ser tu hermana, habla bastante —comentó con una sonrisa cómplice que desarmó a Marlenne. Benji recreó de un parpadeo la escena que posiblemente se estuviese desarrollando en el jardín, un Donny circunspecto escuchando con serena atención todo lo que Marilyn tenía para decirle, mientras gesticulaba y se reía a carcajadas. Podía casi palparlo, porque una vez, él mismo había estado en el lugar de su hermano.

 _No eres como las otras chicas, ¿verdad? Hablas demasiado_.

Marlenne se había quedado callada, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por estar avergonzada frente al rubio, que parecía siempre querer bucear en su oscuro interior y sacar a fuerza de tenacidad las palabras que ella quería enterrar. Recordó de golpe que le debía a Benji más de una —y no solo por haber sido su roca en la turbulenta noche de Navidad, sino por guardar el secreto de Sirius que había descubierto hacía no tanto— e intentó sacudirse la incomodidad con una sonrisa titubeante.

El aroma que despedía el horno se hacía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que Mar vio allí un escape para abandonar el campo de visión inmediata de Benji y se paró rápidamente, tomando la varita y abriendo el cacharro _muggle_ para ver las galletas.

—¡Marilyn! ¡Tus galletas! —avisó, espiando por la angosta ventana que hacía las veces de ventilación de la cocina y que daba al jardín trasero. Pronto se escucharon los pasos de los dos niños que corrían hacia la estancia, con las mejillas y la punta de la nariz coloradas de frío.

—Quítense los abrigos aquí o se enfermarán —indicó Benji con serenidad desde su sitio. Ambos se apresuraron a dejar bufandas y chaquetas en la sala y regresaron mucho más ligeros.

—Huele delicioso.

—Agradécele a Marilyn —afirmó Marlenne junto al horno. Era un prodigio de la sanación y se había enfrentado a terribles situaciones y, aún así, eso de cocinar —por mucho que se pareciera a elaborar una poción decente—, se seguía saliendo de sus capacidades. Su hermana se acercó y tomó un trapo de la encimera para sacar apenas la bandeja y escudriñar con atención su contenido.

—Sip, están listas.

—Déjame, ya las saco yo —le indicó Mar. —Prepárale algo de tomar a tu invitado.

Donny se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina frente a su hermano, y por el rabillo del ojo la joven atisbó como el niño intentaba emular a su hermano en postura y serenidad.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres tomar? —le preguntó Marilyn de espaldas, poniéndose en puntas de pie para intentar alcanzar la encimera de las tazas. —Tenemos té, café, jugo...

Marlenne había retirado la bandeja del horno con un movimiento silencioso de varita y buscaba una fuente para servirlas cuando vio que Donny se apuraba en incorporarse y alcanzar las tazas, rozando apenas a su hermana en el acto.

—Té está bien —afirmó, tendiéndoselas con una sonrisa. —¿Te ayudo? —Marilyn asintió y el niño regresó a su sitio, mientras Marlenne se sentía profundamente conmovida por el sencillo acto servicial de esos dos. Para cuando volteó con la fuente repleta de redondas galletas de chocolate y canela, Benji intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Intercambiaron una mirada divertida y dejaron a los niños a su aire, preparando las bebidas a la usanza _muggle_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Enero de 1980**

Llegaron a Ottery St. Catchpole cerca del mediodía, tomados de la mano y aún con el pelo húmedo. A Lily le agradó de inmediato el paisaje agreste, casi desolado, que se pintaba frente a sus ojos, con un camino sinuoso que los conducía directamente a la única construcción visible a varios metros. El invierno había hecho mella en el lugar, que sin embargo se erigía radiante bajo el tímido sol de mediodía.

James echó andar hacia adelante, y Lily sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Oye... —lo llamó en voz baja. Parecía que la soledad del ambiente amplificaría sus palabras si elevaba mucho el tono. —Tendremos que ver cómo arreglarnos cuando ya no pueda aparecerme.

James cabeceó, sin darle mucha importancia. Era verdad. Por lo que sabían, no era muy recomendable desplazarse por métodos mágicos en estados avanzados de embarazo.

—Lo resolveremos a su tiempo —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Lily dudaba que James tuviese en cuenta la enorme distancia que separaba el Valle de Godric de Ottery St. Catchpole, pero no comentó nada. _Lo resolverían a su tiempo._

Andaron varios metros más, Lily sentía aquella acción cotidiana tan surreal por aquellos tiempos. Tres años de guerra habían ocasionado que se maravillara por un simple paseo por una agradable zona rural.

—Gracias por esto, de todos modos.

James le sonrió con ganas, de esa forma tan natural que la volvía loca, y le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano antes de continuar camino. Lily en verdad estaba agradecida. Unos días después de Navidad, James había hablado con los gemelos Prewett —haciendo gala de una madurez inusitada, tanto como para dejar de lado la competencia velada que teñía su relación con los hermanos pelirrojos— y les había preguntado si existía la posibilidad de que Lily se reuniera con su hermana Molly.

La invitación al nutrido hogar de los Weasley no había tardado ni un día en llegar.

—Allí está Prewett —señaló al cabo de un rato. Era verdad, una espigada figura con el cabello fulgurante al rayo del sol los aguardaba sobre el linde de la propiedad, con un niño de la mano. —No tengo ni la menor idea cual de los dos es.

Lily se rió, para no tener que responder que, aún después de trabajar con ellos desde hacía años, seguía teniendo problemas para identificarlos. Todavía a una distancia considerable, el pelirrojo sacudió el brazo terminado en varita hacia arriba y hacia la derecha. James asintió y prosiguió la marcha, seguros de poder ingresar al perímetro de la casa sin problemas.

—Y aquí llegan —los saludó Prewett mientras se acercaban. —Los invitados de honor —lo dijo en tono cómplice, algo burlón, que hizo que Lily se ruborizara un poco. El niño seguía de la mano de su tío, pero miraba fijamente a James, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por el mayor, que enseguida tiró de él para acercarlo a los recién llegados. —Ellos son Lily y James, Charles. Él es Charlie, el segundo de mi hermana.

El crío sonrió, sin una pizca de vergüenza, y Lily —que finalmente habían llegado hasta ellos— le acarició con ternura la cabeza. Charlie no dejó de evaluar a James por el rabillo del ojo ni siquiera cuando su tío los guió por el excéntrico jardín Weasley para ingresar a la casa.

—Aquí los tienen —gritó Prewett sin terminar de ingresar, haciéndose a un lado para que los invitados pasasen primero. Lily y James ingresaron de la mano al comedor Weasley que parecía abarrotado de cabezas pelirrojas: un hombre de túnica verde estaba sentado a la mesa, con un niño pequeño en las rodillas, e intentaba supervisar los pergaminos en los que otro niño, más mayor, parecía estar enfrascado. El pobre hombre fracasaba en mantener la atención porque el pequeño sobre sus rodillas le mostraba cada pocos segundos su propio progreso con la pluma, y a sus pies, sobre una alfombrita, dos bebés idénticos se paseaban por entre sus piernas, tironeando con gracia el ruedo de su túnica. El cuadro lo completaban otros dos hombres, también pelirrojos, al otro lado de la mesa, uno con una pipa en los labios, y otro hojeando distraído _El Profeta_.

Arthur Weasley levantó la vista y vio a la pareja bajo el dintel de la puerta y consiguió desasirse de los muchos niños para acercarse hasta ellos.

—Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, Arthur —se apresuró a decir James, que ya conocía al hombre. Lily asintió y el pelirrojo los desestimó con la mano, instándolos a ingresar.

—No hay por qué. Molly estaba muy contenta —se acercaron a la mesa. —Niños, vengan a saludar —les ordenó su padre, y el mayor enseguida abandonó sus quehaceres y se levantó. —Bill, mi hijo mayor, y Percy es este de aquí. Los pequeños terremotos son Fred y George.

—El orgullo de sus tíos —intervino el otro Prewett, ingresando al comedor. Cabeceó hacia los recién llegados y tomó con agilidad a los gemelitos, uno en cada hombro. Parecía que estaban muy acostumbrados al juego, porque empezaron a reír a carcajadas y a intentar meterle los dedos en la nariz y en los oídos.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos —les indicó Arthur a los mayores, que se perdieron escaleras arriba. —Papá, ellos son Lily y James Potter —el hombre de la pipa extendió el brazo hacia James con una media sonrisa.

—Septimus Weasley, un placer.

—Bilius Weasley —se presentó el otro, dejando a un lado el periódico.

—¡Bienvenidos! —se escuchó desde atrás, y Molly Weasley apareció de pronto, con el cabello algo despeinado, limpiándose las manos en el abultado mandil color crema que llevaba. —Pasen, pasen, siéntanse como en casa.

Lily se sintió a gusto enseguida en aquella casa tan abarrotada y llena de vida. Le sonrió a Molly con sinceridad y se acercó a ella porque parecía desbordada.

—Arthur, cariño, somos demasiados, aquí no entraremos —se lamentó la mujer, mirando con ojo crítico su comedor.

—Pero afuera está helado —intervino Septimus Weasley, echando un rápido vistazo por la ventana y expulsando el humo de su pipa. —No me explico cómo no está nevando.

Arthur pareció reflexionar por un momento.

—Podemos sacar las mesas al jardín y usar hechizos térmicos —pensó en voz alta. —Probablemente tendremos que renovarlos cada poco tiempo, pero será mejor que estar aquí tan apretados.

—Muy bien —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a colaborar. —Manos a la obra.

—Voy con ustedes —ofreció James, solícito, saliendo con Fabian —que aún tenía a los niños sobre sus hombros—, Gideon y Arthur al jardín. Molly, con las manos en las caderas, asintió en silencio.

—Molly, dime en qué puedo ayudarte —se apresuró a comentar Lily, cerca de la mujer, que le sonrió maternalmente.

—Ya está casi todo listo —afirmó. —Ven conmigo.

Lily la siguió hasta la cocina, desde donde salía un aroma delicioso, y hacía más calor que en el resto de la casa. Molly estaba en lo cierto, pues la comida estaba prácticamente lista. Agitó la varita un par de veces y se volvió hacia su invitada.

—Nunca hay suficiente tiempo en esta casa —le confesó, sentándose en una silla con las manos en su vientre. —No sé cómo logré tener todo listo.

—Eres asombrosa, Molly —afirmó Lily con sinceridad. —Tantas cosas qué hacer...

La mujer sonrió.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que también la emulaba y pasaba su palma abierta por la tenue curva de su vientre. Molly, con su energía maternal, no podía más que hacerle acordar a su propia madre, aunque suponía que la mujer tendría diez años más que ella, como máximo.

—James quiere muchos niños —soltó, con confianza. —Espero poder manejarlo como tu.

—Todo se aprende —se rió Molly. —Con Bill todo me parecía imposible. Ahora —y miró hacia abajo —solo quiero que ya esté fuera para poder tenerlo en brazos.

—¿Sabes qué será?

—No, pero Arthur sueña con que sea niña. A mí también me gustaría.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, enternecida.

—Aún no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas —afirmó la pelirroja, bajando un poco la voz. —Aún lo siento demasiado irreal, ¿sabes? —la mirada comprensiva de Molly la instó a continuar. —No siento ningún cambio.

—Oh, querida —la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó, pasándole con afecto un brazo por los hombros. —Es muy pronto aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

—Casi tres meses.

—Relájate —la instó con dulzura. —Todo en su momento. Con Percy estuve a punto de enloquecer porque estaba por cumplir cinco meses y estaba casi como siempre. De un día para otro, apareció una cosa enorme como esta —y se sostuvo su enorme barriga con ambas manos.

Lily asintió, relajada, y se permitió preguntar aquello que llevaba queriendo desde que la vio aparecer en el comedor.

—¿Puedo…? —y Molly le guió la palma abierta hacia el vientre, que la recibió con alegría, patéandole un poco la mano, casi jugando.

El momento se quebró —y Lily jamás admitiría que estaba emocionada—, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estrépito proveniente del jardín que las hizo separarse. Molly suspiró y tomó al vuelo la varita que había dejado sobre la encimera.

—Ya sabía yo que tanta diligencia no podía terminar bien —masculló poniéndose en movimiento con rapidez. Lily parpadeó y se oyó otro chasquido.

—Dudo que James se haya quedado fuera de lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Y siguió a Molly hacia el jardín, con el alma un poco más ligera, y la ansiedad más grande por poder tener a su hijo en brazos y colmarlo del amor que ya sentía derramarse hacia el exterior como una avalancha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Diciembre de 1978**

—¿Esa cara es porque mamá y papá no regresaran esta noche? —preguntó Marlenne en voz baja. Habían terminado de cenar en la cocina hacía algunos minutos, y su hermana había estado inusualmente callada. La niña levantó la vista de su plato vacío, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no —no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Entonces? —la apremió Mar, y la aludida dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —y tenía esa sonrisa casi de disculpa, con los hombros caídos. Marlenne la desestimó con un gesto, sonriendo.

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Marilyn se dejó inundar por las palabras sinceras de su hermana antes de confesar bajando dos tonos.

—Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sé — _y eso es mi salvación_ , pensó Marlenne, hincando los codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse más cerca de la niña —Vamos, dime.

La aludida se lo pensó por un momento, echándose hacia un costado el largo cabello lacio que las diferenciaba.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien? —preguntó con cuidado, asegurándose de tener los ojos lejos del rostro de su hermana.

—¿Qué? —A Marlenne la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. La niña se acomodó bien el pelo en el hombro y la observó de frente.

—¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Sirius?

—¿Qué? —repitió Mar, parpadeando con fuerza. —A mí no me gusta Sirius —Marilyn levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

—Pues... estaba segura que sí —vaciló. —¿De verdad? —Su hermana asintió con la cabeza, todavía inclinada hacia ella. No estaba en sus planes inmediatos describir la larga historia que se traía con Sirius, ni siquiera estaba segura que tuviese la edad suficiente para escucharla. O entenderla. —Oh —Marilyn se hundió más en el asiento, apenada. —Entonces soy una tonta.

—No lo eres —respondió Marlenne de forma automática, todavía asimilando la pregunta salida de la nada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Marilyn?

La niña regresó su atención a su cabello, peinándoselo distraída con los dedos.

—¿Pero alguna vez te gustó alguien? —insistió, y dudó un segundo antes de agregar —¿Chris?

—¿Chris? —repitió la joven, saliendo de su estupor y casi soltando una carcajada. —Claro que no.

—Vale —Marilyn dejó escapar el aire con lentitud, y Mar entendió que estaba por explicarle el hilo de sus cavilaciones. —Hay una niña de nuestro año, Riley, que está en Ravenclaw y siempre que tenemos clases con ellos insiste con que me gusta Donny. Y me hace enojar muchísimo —lucía muy contrariada, había empezado a gesticular con las manos. —Una vez en Transformaciones hice volar su sapo para que le cayera en la cabeza.

—Bien hecho —apuntó Marlenne, a pesar de que sabía que su hermana no había terminado. Marilyn sonrió un poco, cómplice, y prosiguió

—Es que... ¡no quiero que diga esas cosas! Al principio nadie le prestaba atención, y Donny la ignoraba, pero ahora Lizzie y Cathy están empezando a creerlo también. Antes de volver a casa, Donny se enojó mucho con Lizzie porque no paraba de fastidiarme. Y Donny nunca se enoja —se detuvo para tomar aire —Todo es culpa de Riley. No quiero pelear con mis amigas, y no quiero que digan esas cosas de Donny.

Marlenne cabeceó, pensando en Lily y en qué le diría ella a su apenada hermana, que esperaba ansiosa su consejo. Marilyn todavía no había superado la etapa en la que veía a su hermana como una especie de diosa a emular, y estaba muy lejos de comprender cabalmente que Marlenne era muy — _muy_ — mala para aconsejar acerca de esas cuestiones. O cualquier cuestión. O cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

—Cariño, los chismes son algo inevitable en Hogwarts —afirmó, sintiéndose un poco estúpida porque eso no era lo que Marilyn estaba buscando.

—¡Pues no me gusta! —se enojó la niña. —¿Por qué no puede cada uno vivir sin molestar a los demás? Casi no invito a Donny a casa por lo que decían mis amigas, aunque ya le había dicho que quería que conociera mi jardín. Quería hacerle galletas también, y en Hogwarts no puedo, pero si Lizzie y Cathy se enteraran, nos fastidiarían el resto del curso —bufó, contrariada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Ni hablar la tonta de Riley.

Marlenne seguía intentando dilucidar las sabias palabras que Lily diría en su lugar.

—No es para tanto —tanteó, algo insegura. —Dime, ¿te gusta estar con Donny?

—Claro —contestó su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y la pasan bien juntos?

—Sí —la niña no parecía seguir la lógica, porque había inclinado un poco la cabeza, como si le preguntasen algo evidente.

—¿Más que con tus amigas Lizzie y Cathy? —insistió Marlenne.

—Sí, aunque nunca se los diría en la cara.

Marlenne asintió, conforme, y se echó hacia atrás, como si todo estuviese resuelto. Su hermana la aguardó, ya sin los brazos cruzados, dejando que el cabello le resbalara con lentitud hacia la espalda.

—Entonces no tiene por qué importarte lo que digan de Donny y de ti. Él es un buen chico y parece ser un buen amigo.

—Es el mejor.

—¿Lo ves? —Marlenne se levantó, satisfecha, y tomó su varita del aparador. —No puedes depender de lo que digan los demás, porque sino estarás perdida —y agitó la muñeca para que los platos sucios volaran hacia el fregadero, que se prendió con un golpe de varita para empezar a lavarse solos.

—Vale —Marilyn reflexionó un momento, muy posiblemente repasando la conversación que acababa de tener lugar. Torció el gesto y se volvió hacia su hermana que le daba la espalda, dirigiendo cada cacharro a su sitio en las encimeras. —¿Eso significa que no me gusta Donny?

—Eso es algo que descubrirás sola, cariño, solo tu puedes saberlo —respondió Marlenne, finalizando la tarea mientras echaba un rápido vistazo de puntillas a la ventana alta de la cocina.

—Me gusta... como amigo —musitó la niña, confundida. Marlenne suspiró y se giró hacia ella.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de saberlo —aseguró, guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dándole un corto abrazo. —No dejes que otros te fastidien.

—De acuerdo —convino Marilyn, intentando convencerse. Se separó de su hermana, que regresó hasta la ventana, y tras colocar la silla en su sitio, frunció los labios en una mueca. —¿Es verdad que no te gusta Sirius? —Marlenne desvió la vista del oscuro exterior para negar con la cabeza. La niña parecía decepcionada. —Oh... estaba segura que sí —se detuvo, avergonzada. —Él parece estar enamorado de ti.

Marlenne echó una corta mirada hacia la ventana antes de contestarle.

—No lo creo.

Marilyn sacudió la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto de rendición.

—El amor es muy complicado —afirmó, enfurruñada. Marlenne sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Y tu ya pareces una solterona —la picó. —Ve a la cama, anda —le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se pusiera en movimiento, y la niña sacudió la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar hacia atrás.

—Que descanses.

Marlenne se aseguró de que su hermana hubiese subido las escaleras, aguardó al sonido de la puerta cerrándose y caminó aprisa saliendo de la cocina para enfilar hacia el jardín trasero, con el ánimo súbitamente por el piso. Bufó, haciendo que el flequillo volara hacia arriba por una fracción de segundos antes de volver a caer sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sirius? —masculló en voz baja, tirando con ambas manos la puerta ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Un perro negro que le llegaba hasta el codo dio un salto desde la oscuridad impenetrable, apenas distinguible, y se deslizó dentro antes de que la joven volviese a cerrar. Marlenne lo observó un momento, el animal tenía la lengua afuera y esperaba a que dejara de fruncir el ceño. —De veras. Eres imposible —Se dio vuelta para darle la espalda y regresó por donde vino, pasando de largo la entrada a la cocina para seguir hasta la sala.

Lo esperó con los brazos cruzados de pie, esperando que su rostro demostrara correctamente la exasperación que la estaba consumiendo al verlo aparecer por allí sin más. Oyó el susurro particular que hacía al cambiar de forma, y un segundo después la figura humana de Sirius se asomaba por el pasillo, con esa sonrisa de falsa despreocupación.

Marlenne levantó las cejas y el recién llegado decidió dejar un espacio prudencial entre ellos.

—Pasaba por aquí, ¿sabes? —comentó con sencillez, levantando los hombros a la vez que se metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. En un gesto que se le había pegado después de años de convivencia con una pelirroja mala leche, Mar rodó los ojos y expulsó con fuerza el aire por la nariz.

—Mentiroso.

Sirius lo interpretó como una buena señal, por lo que dio un paso al frente.

—Y escuché una conversación de lo más entretenida —comentó, sonriente, esperando que con un poco de charla banal a la muchacha se le fuera el enojo y le permitiese acercarse más. El mal sabor en la boca de Navidad, primero siendo interrumpidos por Dorcas y luego viendo cómo Marlenne se apoyaba en Remus y en Fenwick frente al terrible cuadro de la esposa de Edgar, se había mudado a su garganta, en un intento por dejar todo atrás y verla bien. Pero Marlenne no parecía estar en la misma sintonía, porque retrocedió hasta tocar con el muslo el brazo del sillón.

—Dime qué quieres y vete a la mierda —farfulló en voz baja, rogándole a Merlín para que su hermana no escuchase nada, ni decidiese bajar. No creía poder con ambos.

—Solo pasaba —repitió Sirius, borrando la sonrisa. Buscó su mirada hasta que ella se rindió y se la sostuvo a la distancia. —Marilyn es una niña lista —agregó, con intención.

—Marilyn tiene doce años —aseveró la aludida, descruzándose de brazos, en actitud vencida. El enojo voló lejos, para darle paso al cansancio. —Déjala en paz —se desplomó sobre el sillón, del lado opuesto a él y evitó cuidadosamente la mirada del joven de pie. —¿A qué viniste, Sirius?

Sintió su presencia moviéndose hasta el otro brazo del sillón.

—Quería saber cómo esta... —se detuvo de repente, la inflexión de su voz que ya había abandonado la falsa despreocupación y tomado un talante más sincero, adquirió un tono espeso. Marlenne parpadeó y levantó la cabeza en el momento exacto en el que Sirius preguntaba — ¿De quién es esto?

—¿Qué?

Sirius sostenía una chaqueta en su mano derecha, sorprendido. Mar inclinó la cabeza confundida por el cambio abrupto en la conversación.

—¿De quién es...? —la sorpresa dio paso a algo más oscuro en un santiamén; Sirius frunció las cejas y abrió los ojos. —Regresó —susurró con la voz ronca, girando el cuello con rapidez para ver a ambos lados. —Volvió, ¿verdad? —repitió, elevando la voz. —¿Dónde mierda está ese hijo de puta? —dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando brotar de sí el terremoto fugaz, aún con la chaqueta gris en la mano, asomándose hacia las escaleras como si esperase ver a alguien bajar en ese momento. De tres zancadas peinó toda la sala, sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a hervir. —Voy a matarlo, dime dónde está. Tendría que haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —increpó Marlenne desde su sitio, con la boca abierta. —¿Te volviste loco?

—¿¡Dónde está?! —rugió Sirius, volviéndose hacia ella de golpe. Mar se levantó de un salto e imitó sus pasos.

—¡Baja la voz! —ordenó entre dientes. —¡Vas a asustar a mi hermana! —Sirius no la escuchaba realmente, por lo que de un tirón en el antebrazo lo obligó a volver la cara hacia ella. —¿De quién demonios hablas?

—¡De Chris!

Mar fue tan rápida que Sirius no llegó a ver cómo su brazo salía despedido hacia su bolsillo y le echaba un hechizo no verbal de inmovilización.

—Quieto —Sirius la miraba con ira, sin poder mover un solo músculo, pero a la muchacha no le importó su orgullo herido. La furia había regresado para poseerla por completo. —¿Estás loco? No lo he visto desde hace meses —respiró hondo para calmarse y agitó la varita para que el joven recuperara la movilidad. Se dio vuelta para que no pudiese verle la cara. —Sirius, vete —ordenó con los puños apretados, buscando controlar su voz. —Vete o haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

A pesar de que ya podía efectuar movimientos, el aludido no se movió. Marlenne no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que el volcán arrollador se había apagado tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Yo...

—No somos nada, entiéndelo —Mar se dejó consumir por la ira, por la rabia acumulada que tenía contra ese idiota que seguía apareciendo en su casa como si nada, como si no fuese un infierno tener que verlo todo el tiempo, a todas horas, en todo momento. Como si no fuese ya demasiado lo que habían vivido como para seguir molestándose. —No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y no tienes por qué aparecer en mi casa si no es por algo de la Orden o por si hay alguien herido —tragó saliva, algo sorprendida por la cantidad de palabras que había dejado salir de un tirón y lo miró a los ojos. Sirius parecía herido. —Vete.

—Mar...

—¡Vete a la mierda, Sirius! —gritó, volviéndolo a apuntar con la varita y haciendo un amplio movimiento con todo el brazo para que saliera despedido hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina y al jardín. Volvió la cara para no tener que seguir viendo el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y esperó de nuevo tumbada en el sillón, al conocido chasquido de transformación.

No lo oyó.

Hundió el rostro entre los almohadones del sillón, mortificada, agobiada, y furiosa, y se dejó vencer.

—Es de Benji —dijo, con la voz ahogada. —La olvidó aquí esta tarde.

—Vale.

Y escuchó como Sirius volvía a desaparecer en la negra espesura de la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Enero de 1980**

Benji había pasado unos días tranquilos en su casa, al calor de su familia que no veía reunida hacía tiempo.

Ojoloco y Caradoc habían aceptado, a regañadientes, darles a todos unos días de descanso, aunque como había dicho Moody, _la guerra no se toma vacaciones_. Con Edgar atrincherado en su casa al cuidado de su esposa e hijas, y Lily y Alice atravesando la primer mitad de su embarazo, era difícil de cualquier manera conseguir atención y buenos grupos con tantos problemas alrededor.

Con todo, Benji había decidido darles espacio a Frank y Alice para que solucionaran sus diferencias. No los había vuelto a ver desde Navidad, y esperaba que el tiempo a solas les hiciera bien y pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo. Se carteaba regularmente con Frank, y parecía ir mejorando.

Había abandonado su casa en Liverpool solamente para acompañar a Donny a Manchester dos veces, y una más para visitar y evaluar la evolución de Addie Bones. Había quedado con Emmeline, y no le extrañó encontrar allí a Hestia, que hacía de canguro de las niñas varias horas al día para que Edgar pudiese encargarse de su convaleciente esposa. Addie estaba bien, cansada, deprimida, pero bien; y Edgar poco dejaba evidenciar.

Por otro lado, además de no querer entrometerse en lo que estuviese pasando entre sus amigos, no tenía ganas de ir a Londres a ver a Dorcas. Tal vez un tiempo a solas también le vendría bien a ella. O a él. O a ambos.

Así que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Donny, ayudándolo con sus deberes de Hogwarts, o simplemente pasando el rato en silencio. Ambos hermanos eran tranquilos y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos sin necesidad de llenarlo de ruido. También se había hecho cargo de cenar con sus abuelos más a menudo, sabía que pasaba poco tiempo con ellos a pesar de que nada le reprochaban.

Aquella era la última tarde antes de que Donny regresar a Hogwarts y ambos habían decidido echar una partida de ajedrez, puesto a que hacía varios días que había culminado con las tareas y tenía el baúl listo en su habitación para la mañana siguiente. Su abuelo había salido, y su abuela estaba tarareando en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Estaban frente a frente, sobre la mesita del salón, inclinados sobre el tablero. Hacía varios minutos que era el turno de Donny, pero el niño, con el ceño fruncido, no atinaba a mover alguna pieza. Benji no despegó la mirada del juego cuando su hermano suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

Donny se tomó un instante, en el que movió su alfil, y pronunció con cuidado.

—¿Es verdad que conoces a la hermana de Mar del colegio? —parecía escéptico. —Nunca me habías hablado de ella.

Benji le echó una última ojeada al tablero.

—No —avanzó su peón y miró a su hermano. —Es decir, sí, era un año menor a mí, pero nos hablábamos mucho en Hogwarts —en realidad, el joven no recordaba haber cruzado siquiera una palabra con Marlenne durante su estadía en el castillo, apenas la recordaba vagamente. Donny dudó

—Entonces...

Benji sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y asintió.

—Sí, nos conocimos en ese lugar del que no puedes preguntar —el niño dejó escapar una mueca de satisfacción, era evidente que lo sospechaba.

—Vale —se detuvo un momento a reflexionar sobre qué jugada hacer. Movió su caballo que arrasó con el peón de Benji y luego regresó a la carga. —¿Marlenne también está dentro de eso?

—Sí.

—Y Marilyn no lo sabe —no era una pregunta.

—No lo creo.

Prosiguieron la partida en silencio, roto por la destreza de las piezas. Benji llevaba la delantera, y a Donny le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo. El muchacho sabía que el niño no había terminado su interrogatorio, así que esperó paciente la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Hace cosas peligrosas? —inquirió al cabo de un rato, viendo cómo su torre caía en manos del belicoso alfil de Benji.

—¿Te refieres a si es Auror? —el niño asintió con la cabeza. —No, no lo es.

—De acuerdo —parecía conforme con sus resultados, por lo que se inclinó más sobre el tablero, poniendo todo su interés en salvar su reina.

—Marilyn parece una niña muy buena —le comentó el rubio después de un tenso momento en el que Donny hizo lo imposible por salvar su caballo. No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa genuina de su hermano antes de que contestara.

—Lo es.

Donny estaba acabado, y lo sabía. Aún así, siguió peleando con denuedo, defendiendo con muy buenos movimientos sus pocas piezas de las garras de su hermano, mientras la tarde caía con tranquilidad.

En el momento en el que Benji le declaró el jaque mate devastador, se escuchó un sonoro _crack_ en el centro de la sala, que hizo que el muchacho saltara de su sitio —haciendo que el tablero se tambaleara peligrosamente, sin llegar a caer— con la varita lista en el puño.

Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran Alice y Frank, su mente aún concentrada en colocarse frente a Donny para cubrirlo.

Alice se tapaba la cara con las manos, sostenida por un Frank tenso, rígido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Benji, bajando la varita, extrañado. No era muy usual que se algún miembro de la Orden se tomara la molestia de viajar hasta Liverpool, puesto a que solía ser más común que lo encontraran en Londres. La voz de Caradoc le recordó que lo _inusual_ en aquel tiempo, era _peligroso_.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que me dijo Frank Longbottom el día que lo conocí? —preguntó a la carrerilla, volviendo a levantar la varita a la altura de sus amigos.

— _¿Puedo mirar tu libro de Transformaciones? Me equivoqué y traje el de Encantamientos_ —contestó Frank de un tirón, y no le permitió volverse hacia Alice. —Es ella, es ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió Benji, empezando a preocuparse. El sollozo de Alice aumentó, y la cabeza de Donny se asomó por detrás de él, confuso.

Frank tragó saliva.

— Es Dorcas.

— ¿Qué?

Alice emergió de entre sus manos para susurrar, temblorosa.

—No está en Londres. Nadie la ha visto desde Navidad —se acercó a Benji como si suplicara. —¡No sabemos dónde está!

El rostro de Benji cambió de color, palideciendo en menos de lo que tarda un corazón en latir.

La reina que seguía tambaleándose sobre el tablero desde la sacudida, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, rebotando y rodando hacia un costado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _No puedo creer que he regresado tan rápido, de verdad. Este capítulo salió solo, no tuve casi que esforzarme al respecto. La musa me hablaba al oído, yo solo fui la intermediaria._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Es verdad que está bastante centrado en Benji, es un personaje difícil de encarar, porque guarda mucho más de lo que aparenta. Me pareció una buena oportunidad para conocerlo un poco más. ¿A que Donny y Marilyn son adorables? Que tuviese un hermano es algo que sabía desde el principio, sinceramente no recuerdo si ya lo había dejado escapar en alguna línea. Las cosas no pintan nada bien para Benji de cualquier manera, me dio un poco de pena hacerlo sufrir así. Es un buen tipo._

 _Por otro lado, también decidí tomarme una amplia licencia al reunir a la familia Weasley con Lily y James. No tengo idea si alguna vez se da a entender en los libros o en algún pasaje de Rowling si se conocían de antes, pero si vamos al caso, los dos hermanos de Molly eran miembros de la Orden. Lily y James también. No creo que sea tan descabellado que se conocieran, y me pareció muy acertado darle a Lily una guía maternal tan clara como la de Molly. Tener un hijo solos —porque a esta altura, los Potter ya están prácticamente solos— no debió haber sido sencillo. Una ayudita, aunque fuese de la hermana de sus compañeros, creo que estaría bastante bien._

 _Y creo que eso es todo. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que están del otro lado, y animarlos a que me hagan llegar sus opiniones. ¡Son muy importantes para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien!_

 _Tengo varias ideas para el próximo capítulo, puedo confirmarles que volvemos a retroceder a 1977. Espero estar aquí pronto, quizá a principios de mes._

 _Una vez más, ¡gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	15. XV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XV**

 _«Does it kill_

 _Does it burn_

 _Is it painful to learn_

 _That it's me that has all the **control**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Octubre de 1977**

De forma provisional, habían quedado en el aula del tercer piso los sábados después del almuerzo, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se dedicaban a retozar en sus salas comunes o aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol en los jardines. A pesar de no tener posibilidad de practicar con un _boggart_ o algo equivalente a un dementor, Lily se sentía satisfecha con los resultados, pues James y Peter eran los únicos que todavía no llegaban a controlar el hechizo. La pelirroja sospechaba que en realidad, Potter sería totalmente capaz de hacerlo —muy a su pesar, tenía un promedio excelente a pesar de no preocuparse demasiado por las clases, por no hablar de su Premio Anual—, pero mantenía su posición para no desmoralizar a Peter por ser el último en lograrlo.

La tarde ya empezaba a caer, y la flojera había hecho mella en el grupo. Peter se sentía frustrado porque no conseguía que el chorro denso, líquido, que salía de su varita tomase forma concreta, por más que Remus le hubiese hecho notar el avance que suponía que no fuese sólo humo semitransparente.

Ante un intercambio con Marlenne, Lily tomó la varita y empezó los amplios movimientos para retirar los hechizos que los mantenían lejos de ojos curiosos. James, que estaba echado de cualquier manera sobre un pupitre, pegó un salto al saber que era el final de la tarde y se acercó nervioso a la pelirroja.

—Oye... Lily —comenzó, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nombre pronunciado por él. —Estuve pensando, ¿sabes?

—Todo un milagro —se escuchó por detrás, seguido de una carcajada mal disimulada de Sirius. James lo ignoró.

—Sin Hestia, no podremos avanzar más luego de dominar el Patronus.

Lily asintió, tenía razón, y también lo había pensado. Sentía cierto alivio, porque eso significaría que podría deshacerse de esos cuatro más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque cuando se lo comentó a Marlenne en un aparte en Encantamientos, su voz sonase menos entusiasmada de lo que esperaba.

—Por lo que podríamos mantener este espacio para mejorar con otras cosas —completó James con una sonrisa algo ansiosa, descolocando por un momento a la pelirroja.

—¿Otras cosas como cuáles?

—Como llegar a foll...

—¡Sirius! —Remus fue el más rápido y le lanzó un encantamiento silenciador no verbal con un certero golpe de varita. El muchacho lo miró con odio, rebuscando entre los bolsillos para dar con su propia varita.

—idiota —masculló James, esperando que Lily no se hubiese molestado lo suficiente como para salir pitando. La pelirroja intentaba contener una risa apretando los labios, algo totalmente novedoso en su incipiente relación, aunque se le habían formado dos pequeñas manchitas rojas sobre los pómulos. —Duelo.

—Ah.

Sirius no había conseguido a tiempo su varita y se había lanzado sobre Remus con un ahogado grito de guerra impedido por el encantamiento, tumbándolo con estrépito sobre el piso, haciendo que los pupitres salieran despedidos hacia los costados. Peter saltó fuera de la esfera de destrucción que habían empezado sus amigos, dividido entre lo divertido que era mirarlos —por mucha fuerza que Sirius tuviese, era _imposible_ ganarle a la fuerza licántropa de Remus—, y lo peligroso que podía ser permanecer cerca de su campo de atención.

—¿Los separo? —le preguntó con timidez a James, que maldecía por lo bajo la oportunidad desperdiciada.

—Déjalos —se le adelantó Lily en un momento de sinceridad absoluta, al reparar en cómo Remus, despeinado, le hacía una llave en el cuello a Black que empezaba a resollar por falta de aire. —Se lo merece.

Peter sonrió, pero tomó su varita para retirarle el encantamiento a Sirius, que abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a maldecir.

—¡Quítame tus dedos de mi hermoso rostro, idiota!

—No hasta que aprendas a controlar tu bocota.

Remus se reía a costa del tono carmín que iba adquiriendo su amigo, pataleando y tirando con sus brazos para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Lily se volvió hacia James sobre el bullicio, sonriendo.

—Creo que es una buena idea, después de todo, ya que tenemos el espacio... —sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de derroteros funestos. —Podríamos probar la semana que entra, ¿vale?

James estiró los labios en esa sonrisa que terminaba por desarmarla, tan límpida como el sol de Julio.

—Tengo que irme —la pelirroja le hizo un gesto a Marlenne, que cruzada de brazos, miraba el desarrollo de la pelea con una ceja alzada. —Quedé con Sally y las demás en la Sala Común. ¿Vamos?

Marlenne siguió de largo a pesar de los gruñidos de Sirius —que había logrado quitarse de encima parte del agarre letal de Remus y tanteaba el pupitre desde el suelo en busca de su varita—, y la esperó en la puerta.

—No lo asfixies, Remus, es idiota pero no vale una estadía en Azkaban —canturreó Lily, siguiendo a su amiga. —Nos vemos luego.

Y cerró la puerta en el momento en el que estallaban las carcajadas, ahogando los improperios que seguía escupiendo un Sirius muy mosqueado.

—Son _tan_ subnormales —musitó Marlenne en voz baja, bajando las escaleras con la pelirroja, que se encogió de hombros sin perder el buen humor. Antes de regresar a sus Salas Comunes, se tomaban un momento para conversar.

—Te terminas acostumbrando, ¿no crees? —y estaba siendo sincera. La estupidez supina que parecía dominar a sus compañeros había terminado por divertirla, en vez de sacarle lo peor de sí. Sirius, con su verborragia desubicada, James con su sinceridad radiante, Remus y su serenidad que encerraba las peores travesuras, y Peter, con su fidelidad inquebrantable, habían terminado por hacer mella en su opinión preconcebida.

Aún existía un largo trecho entre la cordial tolerancia que estaban desarrollando y una sincera amistad, pero al menos sus ganas de asesinarlos habían disminuido hasta desaparecer.

Marlenne no parecía compartir su opinión, porque torció el gesto y arrugó la nariz.

—La verdad que no.

Lily se rió, divertida ante la expresión de desagrado de su amiga, y siguieron bajando hasta el siguiente, donde vieron a lo lejos a un nutrido grupo de Hufflepuff de varios años enzarzados en una acalorada conversación, entre las que el cabello dos tonos más anaranjados que el resto hacía evidente la presencia de Mary.

Marlenne miró a Lily esperando indicación —habían estado evitando a Mary para no tener que dar falsas explicaciones—, y la pelirroja pensó en dar media vuelta y subir hacia sus torres, cuando una figura menuda se abrió paso con gran esfuerzo por entre el gentío de más allá, clavando sus delgados brazos para poder avanzar.

No la reconocieron hasta que levantó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—¡Lily! —chilló, terminando de desenredar su cuerpo del resto y corriendo aprisa hasta ellas. Mary volteó sorprendida al oír el nombre de su amiga. —¡Por Merlín, menos mal que te encuentro!

Era Kerry-Anne, estaba muy agitada y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. No le dio tiempo a Lily para preguntar.

—¡Es Jane! —expresó a la carrera, sosteniéndose el costado para articular mejor. —Se tropezó con Rosier a la salida de las cocinas y...

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrumpió Mary, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad ante la agitación de la Gryffindor.

—Salí corriendo en busca de ayuda porque enseguida Sally se unió a Jane, ya las conoces y...

—Mierda —no era muy habitual que Lily maldijera, su expresión denotaba a las claras que sabía por dónde irían los tiros en esa situación. —¿Dónde están, Annie? Llévanos.

—Por aquí —y la recién llegada regresó por donde había aparecido, todavía respirando de manera entrecortada. Mary hizo a un lado a sus compañeros Hufflepuff para que pudiesen pasar mientras Kerry-Anne seguía explicando.

—Es ese... —inhaló por la boca para no decir lo que estaba pensando. — _Rosier_ , hizo que Jane tirara al suelo lo que habían ido a buscar a las cocinas y la miró con esa... _cara_. No sé por qué un Slytherin andaría solo por aquí, aunque sus mazmorras estén justo abajo...

—Sally salió a defender a Jane —especuló Lily, corriendo detrás de la Gryffindor, que asintió.

—Jane no necesita que nadie la defienda. Rosier le echó en cara su "pésimo desempeño" como guardiana, y Jane... no sé qué ocurrió después porque estaban tan concentrados que no me vieron irme. Estaba buscando a algún profesor —las cuatro giraron en la esquina y llegaron al pasillo con el cuadro con la amplia frutera que daba entrada a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

—Baja la varita, Rosier.

—Quédate detrás de mí —susurró Marlenne sin mover los labios, colocándose delante de Mary.

Jane estaba erguida en toda su estatura, frente al Slytherin, con el rostro contraído de rabia y el brazo extendido hacia el costado donde se encontraba Sally, como si intentara detenerla o alejarla del campo de ataque.

Por la otra esquina, Mike Ackerley, el prefecto de Ravenclaw junto a Bill Anderson, el capitán de las águilas, daban un paso al frente con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Vete de aquí antes de que te reporte —agregó Ackerley, sin perder de vista la varita levantada peligrosamente cerca de la guardiana Gryffindor.

Con los labios apretados, Rosier ignoró el comentario y Lily decidió que era momento de intervenir —sólo un Slytherin idiota podría enfrentarse a tantas personas sin refuerzos—, pensando a la carrera cómo alejar a Jane de la primera línea.

Un segundo de silencio congeló a todos en su sitio, y Lily supo el momento en el que Rosier se percataba de su presencia y de la de Marlenne, que intentaban acercarse con cuidado, sin revelar a Mary a Kerry-Anne.

Ackerley resopló, moviendo el brazo con deliberada lentitud para que se notara que buscaba la varita. Rosier actuó con rapidez. Conjuró un escudo de un afilado golpe de varita y, con la otra mano, sacó de un borrón algo del bolsillo de su túnica y lo lanzó al suelo sin miramientos.

Una bomba fétida.

La primera bocanada de humo la ingirió Jane, que tenía la boca abierta a causa del escudo que la había alejado, junto a Sally, varios centímetros más atrás, casi chocando con Anderson. Enseguida empezó a toser con frenesí, los ojos ardiéndole y la rabia bullendo caliente hacia el rostro.

—Idiota… ¡Regresa! —masculló, tapándose la garganta para ahogar la picazón. Sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacia atrás, buscando poner distancia con el asqueroso hedor que se esparcía con rapidez por el pasillo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Tosiendo y aguantando las lágrimas, Jane consiguió inhalar aire puro una vez que subieron corriendo las escaleras, derecho al Hall de entrada.

Anderson la guiaba, siguiendo a Ackerley que se había llevado su buena parte, porque no paraba de toser y aguantar las arcadas.

Llegaron todos al jardín, agradeciendo el aire fresco que soplaba, tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —espetó Sally apenas la vio, limpiándose el ojo lloroso de un manotazo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Lily, dándole unas palmadas a una alterada Sally que se había atragantado y tosía doblada en dos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jane a regañadientes. Estaba enfadada. —Estoy hasta aquí que esos hijos de puta me toquen los huevos. No se lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Pero…

—Annie, no empieces —la atajó Jane de mal modo. —No pasó nada.

—Porque ellos aparecieron en el momento justo —intervino Sally con terquedad, aún inclinada con las manos sobre sus rodillas, señalando a los Ravenclaw.

—Pasábamos de casualidad —explicó Mike, frotándose la garganta.

—No tendrías que permitir que te afecte, Wilson —dijo el capitán de las águilas, mirándola directamente. Tenía la nariz enrojecida. —Rosier sigue resentido porque el año pasado no consiguió evadir tu defensa.

—Es porque soy excelente —cabeceó Jane, cruzándose de brazos. —No es culpa mía que no pueda siquiera tomar la Quaffle.

Anderson sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de la Gryffindor. Mike le hizo una seña antes de agregar

—Cuídense, no es momento de enfrentar a un Slytherin —hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a su amigo y a una altanera Jane. —Ni siquiera por Quidditch —se volvió hacia Lily. —Iré a avisarle a Flitwick lo de la bomba fétida.

—Gracias.

Los muchachos dieron media vuelta, ya repuestos, y regresaron dentro del castillo, dejando a las chicas en un incómodo silencio. Jane fue la primera en romperlo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Dejen de recriminarme como si hubiese hecho algo pésimo.

—Lo hiciste.

—Sally, no creo que…

—No lo hice. Y tú no tenías por qué meterte.

—¡Estaba por sacar su varita!

—Basta —Las tres Gryffindor miraron a Lily, que impartió la orden con firmeza. —No tiene caso que sigamos discutiendo esto ahora —Kerry-Anne bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y Sally y Jane se cruzaron de brazos en actitud infantil. —Dejen de buscarse problemas, por favor.

—¡Yo no busco problemas! —respondió Sally, cabreadísima.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí?

Lily suspiró, vencida, y se volvió hacia Mar y Mary que la habían seguido en silencio todo el tiempo. La pelirroja se disculpó con la mirada, haciendo que Mary sonriera un poco y le diera un apretón en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Nos vemos después, Lily, ¿vale? —susurró la Hufflepuff por debajo de los gritos de las amigas de Lily que aumentaban a cada segundo. La aludida cabeceó, y se topó con el gesto torcido de Marlenne.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios hacía un Slytherin solo en las cocinas? —preguntó en voz baja, seria. Las comisuras de Lily se curvaron hacia abajo, súbitamente desanimada.

—No tengo idea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Octubre 1977**

Se aparecieron todos en una esquina fría de Hogsmeade. Una capa casi transparente de escarcha cubría las calles y los techos de las viviendas.

Alice se acomodó la bufanda al cuello —la corta melena no llegaba a cubrirlo todo— en cuanto pudo volver a respirar.

Un silencio mortal reinaba en el pueblo, como si se hubiese quitado el sonido al ambiente. El viento soplaba mudo.

—¿Nos movemos? —apremió Dorcas frotándose las manos. —Olvidé mi abrigo.

Benji la miró largamente a la par que Frank asentía y emprendía el camino al castillo. Alice estuvo segura de que el rubio quería decir algo, pero se contuvo al último momento.

Hogwarts se erguía al final del largo camino empedrado, colosal e imponente como siempre.

—Vaya —musitó Dorcas, abrazada a sí misma —Nunca creí que volveríamos.

La joven tenía razón. Alice no tenía pensado volver al castillo, mucho menos a pocos meses de haber concluido su educación mágica. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba el anciano director?

Atravesaron la verja custodiada por los cerdos alados en silencio, comenzaba a oscurecer.

Frank se dirigió resueltamente a la entrada del castillo, sin detenerse, seguido por los otros tres. Alice atravesó los jardines envuelta en recuerdos, observaba a los estudiantes rezagados a los que les había caído la noche fuera y regresaban presurosos al calor de sus Salas Comunes.

En el Hall los esperaba la Profesora McGonagall.

—Buenas tardes Profesora —la saludó Frank con su eterna educación, sonriendo apenas. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Síganme.

Se pusieron en camino, mientras Alice se quedaba un segundo de más observando un grupo de estudiantes —deberían estar en tercero, o cuarto— murmurando entre sí, dirigiendo airadas miradas hacia otro grupo más allá. Tenían estampada la serpiente de Slytherin.

—¿Al? —la llamó Dorcas extrañada. La aludida se obligó a ponerse en movimiento, olvidando el instante de malestar que había experimentado y concentrándose en la extraña llamada dentro del castillo a que no había pensado volver. A su lado, Benji, con las manos en los bolsillos de su capa, tenía la vista fija en la resuelta figura de Dorcas que apresuraba el paso junto a la jefa de Gryffindor.

McGonagall los guió presurosa hasta el despacho del director.

—Varitas de regaliz.

No era la primera vez que Alice acudía a ese despacho, pero se permitió volver a admirar a la gárgola moviéndose y haciéndole sitio a la escalera que subía a la torre.

La Profesora McGonagall les dirigió una tirante sonrisa y los cuatro, curiosos y expectantes, subieron a reunirse con su ex director.

—Debo decir, señorita Meadowes, que ya no son días para andar sin abrigo.

Dorcas le sonrió mientras los otros tres se paraban algo incómodos delante del escritorio del anciano profesor.

Dumbledore volteó —miraba por la ventana con los brazos tras la espalda— y los observó con sus penetrantes ojos celestes, por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna.

—Buenas tardes Profesor.

El director se acercó a su silla y se sentó, haciendo un rápido movimiento con su varita para que tres sillas más aparecieran frente a él. Con un gesto, les indicó que tomaran asiento.

Los muchachos se acomodaron, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado allí, a la par que Dumbledore cruzaba sus largos dedos, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Imagino que debe ser extraño regresar al castillo una vez terminados sus estudios.

—Lo es —le respondió Dorcas de inmediato. Alice no conocía otra persona que no se sintiera incómoda o amedrentada ante la amable pero imponente figura de uno de los magos más importantes del siglo.

—Y asumo también, que se están preguntando por qué los llamé aquí.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, juntando las manos en el regazo. Dumbledore sonrió apenas.

—Verán, estoy al tanto que presenciaron el pasado ataque durante un importante partido de Quidditch, ¿verdad?

Alice se apretó un poco más las manos.

—Así es, señor —dijo Frank mirándolo a los ojos. Dumbledore asintió.

—También sé que ingresaron al Escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio.

Esta vez el que corroboró sus palabras fue Benji, serio.

—Dígame, señor Longbottom, ¿le parecen suficientes las acciones que realizan al mando del Escuadrón?

El perfil de Frank se endureció. Alice empezó a temer por la dirección que tomaba la conversación. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en su pantalón.

—No, señor —contestó el chico. —No hemos hecho nada.

—Es porque todavía no hemos entrenado demasiado —soltó Alice a bocajarro, en necesidad de justificar al Escuadrón. —Solo hace unos pocos meses que somos parte de él.

Dumbledore asintió nuevamente, serio, con los dedos cruzados frente suyo.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Profesor? —intervino Benji por primera vez, con tranquilidad.

—Sé que han sido excelentes estudiantes y tienen amplias capacidades. El Escuadrón solo recibe a los mejores —prosiguió el director con calma, espaciando cada una de sus palabras.

Dorcas se hinchó de orgullo al oírlo.

—Y de más está decir que sé que son excelentes personas. Por eso están aquí.

Benji y Frank lo miraron sin comprender.

—¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó hablar de la Orden del Fénix?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Octubre de 1977**

Remus se había escabullido al caer el sol del resto, regresando a la Torre para continuar la novela _muggle_ que Lily le había recomendado. Se había llevado algunas burlas por parte de sus amigos, en especial de Sirius —que todavía no le había perdonado el ataque de la tarde—, pero él los había desestimado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sumido en su lectura, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, lentamente, para volver a cerrarse con un leve chirrido oxidado.

Remus suspiró, sabiendo que sus minutos de tranquilidad estaban contados.

—Sirius, ya sé que estás ahí.

Sintió como algo pateaba el costado de su cama, seguido de un gemido ahogado y un gruñido, en el momento en el que Sirius se quitaba enojado la capa de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó de mal humor, con la capa a medio poner y tomándose el pie con dolor.

—Porque eres idiota —sonrió Remus desde su sitio, viendo como su amigo saltaba con el pie lastimado en el aire, para llegar a su propia cama.

—Entré en silencio.

—Sirius, si tenemos una capa invisible hace años, tu también te darías cuenta que algo no está bien con las puertas que se abren solas.

—Me las vas a pagar por lo de más temprano.

—Quisiera verlo.

Sirius refunfuñó y lanzó la capa hasta la cama de James, que cayó hecha un bollo desinflado. Con el pie algo más repuesto, empezó a deshacerse de su carga.

—¿Qué traes? —inquirió Remus, estirando el cuello ante el tintineo que hacía su amigo al quitarse cosas de los bolsillos. Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirarlo divertido. —Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

—Hoy toca borrachera.

Remus volvió a suspirar y dejó definitivamente su libro a un lado.

—¿Sirve de algo que diga que es _ilegal_ y que soy un _prefecto_ y todo lo que digo siempre?

—No.

Rodó los ojos, resignado, antes de preguntar

—¿Dónde?

—Supongo que en la Torre de Astronomía.

—Vale.

Sirius terminó de desempacar las botellas, dejándolas sobre el cobertor carmesí de su cama, ordenándolas con delicadeza casi maternal.

—¿James?

El muchacho gruñó, haciendo una cómica mueca de asco.

—Abajo, con la pelirroja —Remus levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido. —Quería afinar detalles de las prácticas de duelo, y Lily lo estaba buscando para decirle algo —explicó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que terminen dándose el lote en los sillones de la Sala Común?

El licántropo soltó el aire, divertido, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Pocas, la verdad.

—Ajá —consintió el muchacho, dejando las bebidas y yéndose a tumbar con pereza en la cama de Peter, que era la contigua a la de Remus. —Entonces no entiendo por qué James le da tanta importancia.

—Dudo que alguna vez lo entiendas —apuntó Remus, sin perder el buen humor. —¿Peter?

—Llegando, supongo —respondió Sirius, colocando los brazos a modo de almohada. —Tuvimos que separarnos porque McGonagall estaba rondando y ya no cabemos en la capa. Nos hubiese visto.

—¿Dejaste solo a Peter en uno de tus paseos ridículos y peligrosos? —saltó el muchacho, perdiendo la sonrisa que con mucho esfuerzo estaba llevando ese día. Sirius chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

—Claro que no. No soy tan bestia.

—Si lo eres.

—Lo dejé en el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta —siguió, sin oírlo. —Y me aseguré que McGonagall se desviase hacia otro lado.

—Nuestro héroe.

—No te conviene continuar por ahí, _lobito_ —lo retó, levantando la cadera para quitar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Remus sonrió y puso a buen resguardo su libro.

—Oblígame.

Para cuando Peter llegó, agitado por la carrera escaleras arriba, los encontró enzarzados en una nueva pelea, esta vez, en la que Sirius llevaba la delantera, utilizando su varita a modo de amenaza muy cerca de la zona pélvica de Remus, que se revolvía con fuerza para sacárselo de encima y alcanzar su propia varita, escapando de la inmovilización que lo sometía el agarre de su amigo. El recién llegado dejó con cuidado el resto del botín en la cama de Sirius, sonriendo.

—Ah, amo cuando Remus no es...

—¿Un presumido depresivo de mierda?

—Eso.

El resoplido de Remus no se escuchó, porque en ese momento, Sirius lo empujó con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el licántropo se cayera de culo al piso, coreado por las risas de los otros dos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 1977**

Al final, habían desistido de subir hasta la Torre de Astronomía a pedido de Sirius, a pesar de que James no quería quedarse encerrado en los dormitorios. Aunque Sirius no había vuelto a toparse con Marlenne, de hecho, no había vuelto a hacer ninguna escapada nocturna en solitario, sabía que la Ravenclaw se escabullía algunas noches para unos momentos a solas; lo había consultado con el Mapa. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con ella, así que ignoró la cara de culo de su amigo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y empinó de un solo trago media botella de whisky.

Se saltearon la cena y se refugiaron en su habitación, dejando que las horas pasasen con pereza a salvo del frío que empezaba a cernirse sobre el castillo.

Para esas ocasiones, solían mover mágicamente las camas de James y Sirius, que eran las que estaban junto a la ventana, y recreaban una especie de campamento _muggle_ , donde jugaban al snap explosivo mientras bebían, fumaban y comían delicias robadas de las cocinas.

—¿Avances con la pelirroja? —preguntó Sirius, con la varita colocada detrás de la oreja y el cigarro entre los dientes, mirando su mano con un ceño de concentración. James, que estaba bebiendo directo de la botella, se atragantó y regó algunas gotas sobre sus pantalones de franela. —¿No estaban hablando en la Sala Común?

—No. Es decir, sí, hablamos —el aludido sonrió y esperó a que Sirius hiciera su movimiento antes de agregar. —El idiota de Rosier estuvo molestando a Jane esta tarde.

—¿Rosier? —preguntó Peter confundido. —¿Con Wilson? No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—Eso mismo le dije yo a Lily, pero estaba muy alterada.

—Y aprovechaste para hacer algún movimiento marca Black para consolarla —apuntó Sirius, mirando fijamente la jugada de Remus y tocando rápidamente la pareja que se reveló entre los naipes, con suficiencia. —Punto mío.

—No sé para qué seguimos jugando con él —se lamentó el licántropo, dejando salir el humo de su pitillo hacia la cara de Sirius, que le sacó la lengua y regresó su varita detrás de la oreja.

—Siempre gana —convino Peter, triste, bajando su carta con resignación.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿ _Consolaste_ o no a la pelirroja hasta la demencia?— Remus apretó los labios para no sonreír y corear las carcajadas de Peter al ver el movimiento sugerente que Sirius hacía con los brazos.

—Idiota —masculló James, esperando a que las cartas se barajasen. —No.

La pareja que no había llegado a tocar le explotó en el rostro y, cabreado, James tosió y hizo aspavientos para disipar el humo de la detonación.

—Estás condenado, amigo.

—Ya lo creo —susurró Peter, palmeando la espalda de James para que controlara la tos. Recordando de pronto, el muchacho giró su cabeza hacia Remus, que seguía fumando, impasible.

—Oye, Remus, el otro día me encontré con tu amiga Mary, de Hufflepuff…

No era necesario aclarar de qué Mary hablaban, los oídos de Sirius se pusieron alerta, casi olfateando. Remus alejó el pitillo de los labios.

—¿Cuándo?

—El viernes —Peter torció el gesto. —Estaba llorando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes si tuvo algo que ver con Mulciber?

—¿Con ese idiota? —inquirió James, masticando unas papas fritas de paquete.

Remus ignoró el comentario de odio de James y parpadeó hacia Peter.

—No. ¿Qué te dijo?

—En realidad, fue pura casualidad —se sentía en la obligación de justificarse, como si hubiese roto alguna barrera que no debía. Con Remus le sucedía a menudo, temía romper su confianza. —Había olvidado el libro de Encantamientos, ¿recuerdan? Y corrí a buscarlo antes de que empezara la clase. Cuando regresé, escuché algo extraño, parecía algún roedor —sonrió, como disculpándose. —Era ella, estaba llorando detrás de la bruja jorobada.

—¿En la entrada del pasadizo? —se extrañó James.

—No creo que estuviese allí a propósito. Dijo algo de la clase de Defensa, y de Mulciber. Supongo que Hufflepuff comparte con Slytherin esa clase. Se veía muy triste.

—No tengo idea que podría pasarle —dijo Remus con tranquilidad, apagando con un golpe de varita su cigarro, con cuidado de no mirar a nadie. El excelente humor que había mantenido durante todo el día —sin problemas, lejos todavía de la luna llena, contento porque su Patronus había mejorado y porque finalmente sus amigos y Lily empezaban a llevarse bien— resbaló de su cuerpo siendo reemplazado por una fría desazón.

—Es muy extraña, ¿no creen? —comentó James, ajeno a los sentimientos de su amigo, mientras le quitaba de un manotazo la botella de vino de elfo a Sirius para tomar un sorbo; las cartas definitivamente olvidadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Peter, mordisqueando una pluma de azúcar.

—Parece una niña. Lily y McKinnon la tratan como una, como si no pudiese hacer nada por sí misma.

—Es su problema, James —argumentó Remus, juntando la baraja. —No te metas en sus cosas.

—Sólo comento. Es rara.

—Las tres son raras —intervino Sirius, afilado. —Y están locas. Deberíamos alejarnos.

—Sirius…

—Bien, ya no podemos hacerlo, pero la pelirroja ha convertido a nuestro amigo en un rematado idiota que besa el suelo por el que anda.

Peter soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pero eso no fue siempre así?

—Tienes razón —aceptó el joven, resoplando. —Entonces, el raro eres tú, Cuernos. Tu influencia nos puede corromper.

—¿Corromper a ti?

—Exacto. Y no crean que no me di cuenta que terminaron la partida a medias. ¡Estaba ganando!

—Ya cállate.

Las risas siguieron invadiendo la habitación, aumentando sin remedio la mueca muy ofendida y muy falsa que Sirius les estaba regalando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Octubre de 1977**

El lunes, en el desayuno, el comedor bullía de actividad, incluso muchos de los alumnos de diferentes casas se paseaban por las mesas, buscando amigos o familares con quién hablar de las últimas noticias.

Dos zonas se llevaban la mayor parte de las miradas furtivas: la mesa de Slytherin, quieta, silenciosa y desafiante, y la silla vacía del director de Hogwarts.

—Esto es ridículo —espetó Sirius en la mesa Gryffindor, arrugando con fiereza el ejemplar de _El Profeta_. —Si todos sabemos quiénes son los culpables —dirigió una mirada de desprecio al área de las serpientes. —Por qué simplemente no…

Remus le echó una mirada de advertencia, y Sirius resopló. James se acomodó los lentes mientras leía a toda velocidad la portada de su propio periódico.

—Esta vez Sirius tiene razón —dijo entonces en voz baja —¿Leyeron esto? Hay al menos cincuenta muertos, y cientos de heridos…

Peter, que recién llegaba a la mesa, le arrebató a Sirius su ejemplar arrugado y lo extendió para leerlo, sin dejar de servirse su desayuno.

—Espeluznante —declaró cuando terminó de leer, anonadado. —¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Es que no hay seguridad o algo parecido?

—El departamento de Seguridad Mágica acaba de perder mucha credibilidad con esto —respondió Remus con calma, sorbiendo su café con leche. —No es que el Ministerio tuviera aún demasiada…

—De cualquier manera, es inaceptable —lo interrumpió James, mirando con odio hacia la mesa Slytherin. —Pulgas, ¿no crees que…?

—¿Deberíamos devolverles el golpe a nuestros queridos mortífagos? —completó Sirius, con su eterna sonrisa autosuficiente. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en Snape, que tenía la cabeza gacha sobre su desayuno intacto.

Remus esbozó una mueca de reprobación pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué haremos? —se apresuró a preguntar Peter, sin deseos de quedar afuera.

—Aún no lo termino de decidir —dijo James pensativo. —Pero te aseguro que esas serpientes se van a arrepentir.

—James… —dijo Remus en voz baja —Ellos no pudieron ser quienes atacaron el partido. No pueden salir de aquí.

—Todos podemos salir de aquí.

—Hablo en serio, James.

—También nosotros. Por lo que sabemos, pudieron haber sido ellos tranquilamente. Son así de retorcidos.

Remus suspiró, rindiéndose sin terminar de presentar pelea. Era inútil discutir con James y Sirius en ese tipo de circunstancias.

—Remus, todos saben que los Slytherin están relacionados con los que hicieron esto —le dijo Peter blandiendo _El Profeta_ con la boca llena. —Déjalos. De cualquier forma se lo merecen.

Remus permaneció en silencio pero se permitió deslizar la vista por el artículo del periódico mientras los otros tres cuchicheaban los primeros esbozos del plan. Las cifras de las personas que ya no estaban desayunando como él, respirando y preocupándose por la guerra se le quedaron atragantados en la garganta. Apartó con suavidad el diario y se concentró en sus amigos, dispuesto a participar. Como siempre. Al final, no podían llevar adelante nada si no eran cuatro. Siempre cuatro.

—A propósito —comentó James al cabo de un rato. —¿Dónde demonios se metió Dumbledore?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Octubre de 1977**

—Esto es espantoso.

Lily tenía la taza a medio camino entre sus labios y la mesa, suspendida en el espacio eterno que demoraba la muchacha en leer el largo artículo de _El Profeta_ destinado al horror que había acontecido en Gales durante la final de la Liga de Quidditch el día anterior.

Kerry-Anne, que estaba desayunando frente suyo con su propia copia del periódico, se tapaba la boca con una pena infinita, tragando con fuerza para no romper a llorar como una niña en el medio del Comedor.

En esa guisa las encontró Jane, que no solía levantarse temprano para desayunar y más bien llegaba corriendo con el tiempo justo para pescar una tostada y salir pitando hacia su primera clase. Su mirada pasó de la mueca de espanto y la taza suspendida de Lily a los ojos anegados de Kerry-Anne.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Por toda respuesta, Kerry-Anne le tendió _El Profeta_ , todavía buscando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta producto de la noticia funesta.

—Oh, por Merlín —musitó Jane, tomando sitio junto a su amiga y leyendo por encima el artículo. —Es terrible —levanto la vista hacia Lily, sin ganas de continuar leyendo. —Lily, vas a tirar tu café.

Era cierto. La pelirroja salió de su estupor y depositó con suavidad su bebida intacta. Se le había quitado el apetito.

—¿Qué hará el Ministerio ahora? —preguntó Kerry-Anne en un hilo de voz, recuperando el periódico.

—No lo sé —respondió Lily, todavía algo ausente.

—¿Dónde está el director? —inquirió Jane, echando un vistazo a la mesa de profesores.

—No lo sé —repitió Lily, sintiendo que el peso de la incertidumbre era aún más grande que el del miedo.

—Esto es una mierda.

Lily estuvo en silencioso acuerdo con las palabras de Jane, quien depositó con fuerza unas tortitas en su plato, la mañana totalmente arruinada. Buscó con la mirada, dos mesas más allá, el cabello ensortijado de Marlenne, necesitaba hablar con ella. Esperaba que Mary no hubiese visto el artículo, aunque, a esa altura, era imposible que alguien en el castillo no estuviese al tanto de la noticia, pues en el Comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa.

La encontró algo apartada del resto de sus compañeros, no había tocado su desayuno. Esperó a que se diera cuenta que la estaba mirando, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Marlenne asintió apenas, levantándose con suavidad para dirigirse a la salida.

—Lily, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Kerry-Anne al ver que la muchacha se incorporaba. —Todavía faltan quince minutos para Aritmancia.

—Nos vemos allí, ¿sí? —contestó la pelirroja, medio ausente, marchándose aprisa para alcanzar a Mar.

—¿Y a esta qué le ocurre? —soltó Jane, con la boca llena. Kerry-Anne no respondió, dándole un último vistazo a la primera plana de _El Profeta_ , buscando alejar sus lágrimas. Inspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—¿Y Sally?

—No fastidies, Annie —la amonestó, engullendo con rapidez. —No lo sé.

—Están siendo infantiles.

—Díselo a ella —replicó Jane a la defensiva. — No soy yo la que nos está evitando.

—Deberías disculparte —tanteó Kerry-Anne en voz baja. La aludida abrió los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Eres demasiado terca.

—Es problema de Sally, no mío —insistió Jane antes de beber un largo sorbo de jugo de calabaza. No le gustaban las bebidas calientes. —Ya aparecerá. Vamos, tengo que buscar mi mochila.

Keryy-Anne suspiró, y se puso de pie para seguir a Jane, con el ánimo por el piso. En el camino hacia la salida, quedó enredada por un momento en la mirada de Mike Ackerley, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, que ladeó la cabeza y no rompió el contacto hasta que ella giró y salió del Comedor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

Esa mañana gran parte del castillo había despertado con sonrisas, risas que rebotaron y se ampliaron entre las monumentales paredes de piedra, algo desacostumbradas a la dicha juvenil que se estaba apagando demasiado rápido.

James se levantó sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo, aún más, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Despertó con satisfacción a Sirius, que dormía en la cama de al lado, boca abajo, con las mantas rodeándole el pecho desnudo, y se fue a duchar.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Sirius seguía refunfuñando mientras Remus hacía lo imposible por levantarlo, y Peter terminaba de abrocharse la túnica.

—Gran día ¿eh? —comentó al verlo, alisándose la ropa. James sonrió con suficiencia a modo de respuesta, y Remus de espalda se permitió un suspiro.

—Sirius, arriba, ¡ya! —le gritó harto, empujando al aludido hasta que cayó con un sonido sordo en el piso. —No me culpes cuando te quedes sin desayuno.

Sirius se levantó finalmente, enfurruñado, despeinado y con odio hacia todo aquel que se cruzara entre él mismo y el baño.

—¡Te esperaremos solo diez minutos, Pulgas! —exclamó James antes de que Black cerrara la puerta con estruendo.

No mucho tiempo después, los cuatro bajaban apresurados, atravesando la Sala Común, directo hacia el Gran Comedor.

La sonrisa de James era tan grande que le ocupaba todo el rostro. En el camino, notó que Peter se retorcía un poco las manos, nervios de último minuto. Le palmeó dos veces el hombro, dándole ánimo. Nunca una broma creada por ellos había salido mal.

El Comedor no estaba lleno, pero ya había varios madrugadores comiendo, junto con algunos profesores.

—Todavía ningún Slytherin —musitó Peter casi como un suspiro.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa Gryffindor, de forma tal que pudieran ver hacia la vacía mesa de las serpientes.

—Solo esperen —dijo Sirius, aún con la voz ronca, tomando despreocupadamente unas tostadas. Remus también se sirvió su desayuno, pero James y Peter estaban demasiado concentrados en ver el espectáculo.

El alumnado siguió apareciendo, perezoso y hambriento, repartiéndose entre las mesas. Pasados algunos momentos —y muchas tostadas engullidas—, finalmente aparecieron los primeros estudiantes de Slytherin.

—Merlín —se dijo Remus a sí mismo, pero nadie en todo el Comedor lo escuchó. Las risas comenzaron tan pronto la mesa de las serpientes comenzó a llenarse de jóvenes cubiertos con una chillona, espantosa y muy pegajosa pasta rosada por todo el cuerpo.

Algunos venían sacudiéndose, intentando despegarla de su rostro, de los cabellos, de la túnica. Otros no habían llegado a atravesar la puerta del comedor, los más grandes se limitaban a sentarse en la mesa y mirar con odio a todo el resto de los estudiantes.

Todos reían.

El ridículo era tan grande que James creyó que iba a explotar de satisfacción. A su lado, Sirius reía de forma atronadora, golpeando contra la mesa con cada carcajada su copa de jugo.

—¿Qué han hecho? —les preguntaban los alumnos más pequeños, asombrados. Los más grandes simplemente asentían con la cabeza, incluso algunos Ravenclaw se acercaron a felicitarlos.

Los pocos profesores observaban atónitos el espectáculo. Flitwick escondió la cara tras su servilleta, ahogando una risita aguda. La Profesora Sprout miraba de hito en hito todo el Comedor, sin saber si ayudar a los pobres chicos o ir en busca de McGongall o Dumbledore.

El primer llanto fue lo que hizo que James se diera cuenta que algo iba mal.

Dos niños, de no más de segundo año, habían cruzado el gran Comedor hasta su mesa, haciendo aspavientos hacia los mayores, buscando auxilio. La pasta se les adhería en los ojos y en la boca, impidiéndoles respirar. Intentaban pedir ayuda, quitarla, lo que fuera.

Otras niñas de verde, más allá, también rompieron en llanto, y salieron corriendo del lugar, sin dejar de frotarse los brazos intentando quitarse la horrible cosa rosada.

De pronto, las risas le parecieron a James muy fuera de lugar. ¿Qué rayos había _hecho_? Peter y Sirius estaban sonriendo a unas chicas de Hufflepuff de sexto, mientras Remus intentaba pasar desapercibido, aunque sin demasiado éxito, cuando James se incorporó con brusquedad volcando el café que le quedaba.

—¿Qué? —le dijo irritado Sirius, había interrumpido su ligue con la muchacha Hufflepuff. Remus levantó la vista de su plato y enseguida notó que algo no iba bien.

—¿James?

El joven abandonó el Comedor exactamente en el instante en que aparecía McGonagall, roja de furia al comprobar lo que había sucedido con un cuarto de su alumnado.

—Vamos —indicó Remus, apurando lo que le quedaba de té, para ir tras su amigo. De mala gana, los otros dos le siguieron. Sirius, antes de atravesar la puerta, devolvió las miradas asesinas que intentaban matarlo desde la mesa de las serpientes. Si se hubiese quedado un segundo más, podría haber visto como un gran grupo de Slytherin se levantaban automáticamente al verlos salir, y los seguían rojos —o rosados— de ira.

—James… ¡James! —gritó Remus, corriendo hacia su amigo, que subía hacia la primera planta.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —le preguntó Sirius a Peter en un aparte, siguiendo a Lupin escaleras arriba. El aludido se encogió de hombros, confundido.

—James… ¿qué…?

El muchacho se había detenido en un pasillo del segundo piso. Sirius se plantó frente a él, intentando leer —como había hecho siempre— que demonios estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

James se pasó la mano por los negros cabellos, nervioso; pero antes de que pudiera dar alguna explicación, escucharon una palabra escupida con furia a sus espaldas.

—Potter.

El apellido de James también reverberó entre las frías paredes de piedra, deteniendo el tiempo por solo un segundo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

—Qué casualidad, encontrarte aquí —sentenció una voz cargada de veneno, sonriendo entre la pasta rosada que le chorreaba por los ojos.

—No creo que sea una casualidad en lo absoluto, Avery —replicó Sirius antes que nadie, girando y dando un paso al frente.

James volvió en sí en el segundo de silencio, frío como un témpano. Desde allí, apenas se oía el tumulto del Gran Comedor, convertido en un murmullo.

—Es verdad, no lo es.

Remus se acomodó al otro lado de Sirius, mientras Peter se asomaba entre Black y James. Él siempre era el primero en contar a los oponentes, y esa vez, iban en desventaja.

Tras Avery, había al menos diez Slytherin, de sexto y séptimo año, los atravesaban con la mirada todos cubiertos parcialmente por la asquerosa pasta chillona.

—¿Necesitaban algo? —preguntó James entonces, inocentemente. Sin embargo, acompañó sus palabras sacando de un solo movimiento su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Todos podemos jugar ese juego, Potter —advirtió otra voz, esta vez muy reconocida.

Al instante, tanto Remus, como Sirius y Peter habían elevado las varitas.

Snape les sonreía con malicia casi sin pasta pegada en el rostro.

—Qué agradable es verte, Quejicus —respondió Sirius, insidioso. —Pero debo decirte que el rosa no es tu color… No queda bien en serpientes _grasientas_.

Severus hizo un ademán de lanzarse sobre Black, pero dos de sus compañeros lo sujetaron por la túnica, volviéndolo a su lugar. Avery hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No hemos venido a pelear —retomó Avery la palabra. —Solo estamos intercambiando unas amables palabras con nuestros compañeros, ¿verdad?

Las miradas asesinas de los Slytherin no parecían corroborar las palabras del joven.

—Dinos qué quieren, Avery, y todos podremos irnos —intervino Remus por primera vez, en tono calmado, pero sin bajar la varita. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó como un grupo de Ravenclaw se detenían congelados al pie de las escaleras, varios metros más allá, observando la escena por un instante y regresando corriendo sobre sus pasos.

No tardaría mucho en esparcirse el rumor de la pelea, después de todo, los chismes en el castillo corrían más rápido que el mejor cazador de Quidditch.

Siguió evaluando el entorno mientras los Slytherin mantenían la distancia con odio.

—Exacto —Avery, —el único Slytherin que aún no había desenvainado la varita— la sacó lentamente de su túnica casi sonriendo. —Queremos el contrahechizo. Ahora.

Peter soltó una risita que cortó el ambiente y caldeó los ánimos de los estudiantes de verde, ya de por sí no muy controlados. James volvió a colocar una mano en su hombro, esta vez como una muda advertencia.

—¿No les gustó nuestro regalo? —atacó Sirius con su eterna sonrisa socarrona. —Creímos que necesitaban algo de…. _color_.

—Idiota —se escuchó entre los Slytherin, furiosos.

—El contrahechizo, Black.

—No hay —dejó escapar Peter, a bocajarro regodeándose en el instante de pánico de sus oponentes.

Sirius se permitió una risita corta, seca, al ver la ligera palidez que había adquirido el rostro de Avery debajo de la pasta pegajosa al oírlo. Fue el turno de Remus de sujetarlo.

—Sirius —le previno Lupin con un hilo de voz. Movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y el aludido comprendió al instante y se dejó guiar por la dirección en la que observaba su amigo.

Entre los Slytherin, casi cubierto por un muchacho muy alto, rubio, había un par de ojos grises clavados en el. Inexpresivos. El agarre de Remus aumentó por un momento.

—Es cierto, Avery, no hay —respondió James con calma, girando la varita entre sus dedos.

Detrás de Avery, se escuchó un bufido.

—Potter, no estamos jugando —intervino otro Slytherin, casi cubierto totalmente de rosa. A James le costó unos momentos descubrir que se trataba de Mulciber.

—Y no están en ventaja, por si no lo habían notado —agregó otra voz, a la derecha de Avery. El gigante moreno había levantado la varita directo hacia James, al igual que Snape. Bajo la capa de mierda rosada, no se llegaba a identificar quién era.

—Se va al cabo de unas horas —dijo Remus inexpresivamente, con la varita levantada y avanzando un paso.

Nadie movió un músculo.

La tensión del momento se cortó de pronto, cuando un respingo ahogado los hizo volverse a todos de forma sincronizada hacia la boca del pasillo, y a Remus la temperatura del cuerpo le bajó dos grados al reconocer la menuda figura de Mary junto a una compañera Hufflepuff, que se habían quedado de piedra al ver a los dos grupos enfrentados.

La distracción le valió el momento al licántropo para entrar en algo parecido al pánico y conjurar un encantamiento escudo que alejó a la primera línea de Slytherin, con Avery a la cabeza, varios metros hacia atrás.

—Imbéciles —masculló el muchacho, separándose de Mulciber tras el impulso. —¡ _Desmaius_!

Sirius esquivó con facilidad el hechizo, intentando comunicarse con la mirada con sus amigos, que habían visto mudos cómo se rompía el clásico protocolo de pelea en Hogwarts, y nada menos que por Remus.

—Esto nos va a costar caro —le susurró James de lado, reforzando el escudo para que no pudiesen atacarlos. Remus maldijo por lo bajo la irresponsabilidad ciega de su arrebato y volvió a levantar la varita. —Ve con ella —lo instó el Gryffindor con un bufido, al ver de dónde había provenido el impulso de su amigo. —Yo me encargo de Pete.

Sirius había dado un paso al frente y mantenía la furia Slytherin a raya por muy poco, sobre todo porque ante el improvisado ataque, todos habían desenvainado la varita. No perdía de vista a su hermano que, reacio a empuñar la varita, seguía a su compañero rubio como una sombra.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —exclamó Remus al ver que el grandote moreno de sexto —Wilkes, adivinando entre las facciones cubiertas— se abalanzaba sobre Sirius con rabia. Dios tres pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de clavar la mirada en el jaleo. —Mary, váyanse de aquí ahora.

La muchacha tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba como los Gryffindor intentaban controlar una manada de estudiantes cubiertos en diversos grados por la asquerosa pasta chillona, y pareció regresar en sí al escuchar la voz de Remus.

Tiró de la manga de su amiga que tenía la boca abierta, estupefacta.

—Haley, busca a un profesor.

—Mierda —masculló Remus sin dejar de prestar atención a los intentos de sus amigos. —¡ _Protego_! Vete, ¡ya!

Mary alentó a su amiga a correr escaleras abajo, y se puso a la altura de Remus, sacando temblorosa su varita.

—No tenemos tiempo para juegos —espetó el muchacho de mal modo, sin mirarla y esquivando un haz de luz roja perdida que se dirigía directo a su cabeza. —Vete de aquí, Mary.

La Hufflepuff gimoteó, Remus no supo si a causa del miedo, del desagradable tono que había utilizado para echarla del lugar o por haber descubierto la presencia de la ancha espalda de Mulciber, que acababa de hacer explotar un _Bombarda_ que había hecho que James volara hacia atrás hasta golpearse la cabeza con una armadura, haciendo que esta se cayera en un retumbante estrépito metálico.

—Quiero ayudar.

—¡James! —Remus miró desesperado alternadamente a Mary y su labio tembloroso y a su amigo que parecía haber perdido la conciencia por el golpe y, de nuevo presa del pánico, tomó la muñeca de la muchacha con fuerza, contraviniendo otra norma tácita, la de evitar el contacto con ella, y la arrastró con fuerza hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

—VETE.

El licántropo regresó a la carrera en el momento exacto en el que Snape se abalanzaba sobre un desvanecido James. —¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¿Pero qué...? ¡ _Arresto Momentum_!

La Profesora McGonagall, pálida, con la varita en alto, detuvo el frenesí caótico en el que se había sumido el segundo piso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Octubre de 1977**

Alice se deshizo con cualquier pretexto de pernoctar en Londres, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de preocupación que le echaba Frank cada pocos minutos desde que salieran del despacho del director.

Estaba cansada, mentalmente aturdida. Sólo deseaba un baño calentito, que le relajara los músculos y le recuperara la temperatura normal del cuerpo, y no tener que pensar nada por las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Sabía que no iba a poder ser, pero de cualquier manera, necesitaba un momento a solas. Dorcas, entendiendo al vuelo el estado de ánimo de su amiga, no dijo nada cuando expresó su deseo de volver a Oxford.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Frank en un santiamén, de regreso al piso de Londres. Alice buscó toda su fuerza para levantar las comisuras.

—No hace falta, en serio —susurró. —Voy a aparecerme.

Frank cabeceó, no demasiado convencido, y se comunicó con una mirada con Benji.

—Nos vamos.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Alice con los brazos cruzados, aún con el frío de la primera nevada del invierno calándole los huesos. Frank la observó un momento antes de voltear y abrir la puerta de un tirón. Benji, sigiloso, llegó hasta ella, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro y regresó sobre sus pasos para seguir a su amigo.

—Cuídense —acotó Dorcas, que había estado inusualmetne callada desde que volvieran del castillo. Benji asintió con la cabeza —cosa que la muchacha no pudo ver porque ya se había volteado hacia la cocina a preparar alguna infusión—, y se marchó escaleras abajo junto a Frank.

—No vas a aparecerte —dijo después de un rato Dorcas, de espaldas a su amiga, calentando con un golpe de varita ambas tazas. No era una pregunta.

—Estoy agotada —musitó Alice, con los ojos cerrados tumbada en su sillón. —Tomaré el tren.

—Quédate, Al, no tiene sentido que te vayas y vuelvas en la mañana —replicó Dorcas, tendiéndole su bebida humeante que Alice agradeció internamente, también estaba congelada.

— _Quiero_ volver.

—De acuerdo —convino su amiga a regañadientes, sorbiendo su café y echando un vistazo al exterior por la ventana de la salita. —Entonces más vale que te apures, porque está oscureciendo.

Alice no tenía fuerza para sonreír.

—No soy una niña.

—Ya sé.

Un silencio denso se instaló entre ellas, en lo que Alice apuraba su bebida y se incorporaba. Dorcas jugueteaba con su té, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Quizá deba habilitar una chimenea aquí… —comentó, más para sí.

—Es un edificio _muggle_.

—Podría conseguir una licencia.

—Como quieras —Alice no estaba segura si Dorcas siquiera la estaba escuchando. —Me voy.

Se apresuró a recolocarse el abrigo, dándole dos vueltas a su bufanda para llegar a taparse hasta la nariz y se marchó, dejando a Dorcas a solas con sus pensamientos.

Llegó a tomar el tren apenas unos segundos después de llegar a la estación, y se arrebujó en el único asiento vacío que encontró, deseando arribar rápido y borrar cualquier clase de pensamiento por unas horas.

Oxford estaba parcialmente blanco, pero ya no nevaba. Calada hasta los huesos —no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería en Diciembre si ya hacía tanto frío—, prácticamente corrió la distancia que la separaba de su casa, la noche cerrada ya se cernía sobre el lugar como un espectro.

Llegó hasta arriba agitada, con las mejillas ardiendo y las manos heladas, entró sin reflexionar, ya pensando en la ducha tibia.

Estaba oscuro.

Alice parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la penumbra, extrañada. Su madre debería haber llegado hacía tiempo. Avanzó, repentinamente alerta, sin quitarse el abrigo, y tanteó con cuidado el bolsillo donde llevaba la varita.

Llegó a la sala y murmuró un _Lumos_ que encendió todas las luces y despertó a su madre.

—¿Mamá?

La mujer se incorporó aprisa, había estado domitando en la silla de la punta de la mesa, en su sitio de siempre. Se frotó la cara con una mano y enfocó a su hija, que se había detenido inmóvil en la arcada de la entrada.

—¿Qué…?

Alice no finalizó la pregunta. Junto a su madre, dos valijas grandes, viejas, repletas, hacían de superficie donde se apoyaban algunas bolsas más pequeñas, y la cartera favorita de la mujer, sin cerrar.

Su madre la miró largamente, esperando a que Alice entendiera lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué…? —volvió a intentar, con menos fuerzas. Sentía que de a poco, las sorpresas de ese día iban a acabar con ella. Parpadeó.

—No podía cancelar el traslador, Alice —susurró su madre, sin arrepentimiento. —No cuando son tan costosos. Lo retrasé todo lo que pude, pero el Ministerio me dio una fecha límite.

Alice no se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca entreabierta hasta que intentó volver a hablar.

—¿Te marchas?

—No me dejas opción, cariño —la mujer se levantó con lentitud, para acercarse a su hija, que retrocedió dos pasos, anonadada. —Kate nos esperaba hace más de dos meses. Y tú no estás siendo razonable.

La irrealidad del día empezaba a golpear el muro de contención de Alice, que a su pesar, apretó los dientes de rabia al sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose.

—Tú no estás siendo razonable —balbuceó la muchacha, reculando hasta golpearse la columna vertebral contra la arcada. No tenía ya fuerzas para enfrentar a tamaña terquedad. Su madre torció el gesto.

—Al, nos vamos en… —alzó la vista hacia el reloj que estaba encima del mueble. —Quince minutos. Ya empaqué tus cosas.

La aludida, con las fosas dilatadas para inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible para tranquilizarse, esperó a que la voz le saliese lo suficientemente firme.

—No.

—No me contradigas.

—No iré.

Su madre la tomó de improvisto por el brazo, clavándole los delgados dedos en la piel para acercarla a su rostro.

—Deja los berrinches, hija —murmuró, perdiendo la paciencia y zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionara. —Ya se terminó el tiempo.

A Alice se le antojó tan paradójico que estuviese siendo entrenada para enfrentarse al mago tenebroso más peligroso del último medio siglo —sin mencionar la propuesta de Dumbledore que la ponía en la primera línea de ataque por partida doble—, y en verdad, no fuese capaz de pararle los pies a su madre.

—Termina de juntar lo que quieras llevar, el resto quedará en la casa. Ya conseguí una inmobiliaria interesada para deshacernos de ella —la joven ya no la escuchaba realmente, se concentraba en juntar toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo. —No la necesitaremos en América.

Alice se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su madre y pasó sobre ella, alejándose de tres zancadas.

—Mamá, es la última vez que te lo digo. _No me iré de aquí_.

—Alice…

—¡No me iré de aquí!

La mujer se frenó en seco en el momento en el que Alice desenvainaba la varita en sus narices. Se midieron en silencio, una, estupefacta por la reacción, otra, con una renovada tenacidad anegada en lágrimas.

—No quieres escucharme —susurró la muchacha, tragando en grueso. —Te niegas a escuchar lo que te digo, mamá, lo hiciste siempre. No voy a irme de aquí.— la mujer abrió la boca, aunque no despegó los ojos de la varita levantada contra ella. Alice no le permitió intervenir, y se aferró con lo que le quedaba de vida en mantener el agarre firme. —Mi vida está aquí, mamá, aunque nunca la hayas visto. No-voy-a-irme.

—Cariño…

—Es mi última palabra.

La mujer inspiró ruidosamente, y fue desde la varita hacia el rostro contraído de su hija.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó, afilada. —Ya tengo prometido el departamento y Merlín sabe que no tenemos una gran bóveda en Gringotts —por supuesto que en ese instante, la cabeza de Alice estaba muy lejos de esas cuestiones prácticas. —Tu capricho de Auror solo te costará dinero, si es que no la vida.

Alice titubeó y empezó a bajar la varita.

—Ven conmigo a América, hija, y recomencemos allí —la tentó, adelantándose un paso. —Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para decidir qué estudiar allí. Ya te dije que en Los Ángeles hay una de las mejores Academias de Medimagia de Estados Unidos.

La joven sentía que empezaba a marearse, bilis amarga brotó desde su estómago hasta la garganta.

—No —farfulló, recuperando la compostura. —Aquí tengo mi vida.

—Aquí ya no tendrás nada —espetó su madre, de mal modo y dejando entrever su enojo. —Alice, en menos de cinco minutos este traslador se activará y yo me iré.

Aún con la varita en la mano, los ojos de la muchacha pasaron desde la mueca rígida de su madre hasta la cacerola abollada y oxidada que estaba encima de la pila de valijas y que no había reparado hasta el momento. Un zumbido bajo, cercano, empezaba a molestarla cerca de los oídos, aumentando de a poco el volumen a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—Ya no tienes nada —repitió la mujer, bajando el tono, dulcificándolo tan rápido que la falsedad asomaba entre cada silencio. —¿Dónde vivirías de quedarte aquí?

—En Londres —la respuesta le salió a la joven en un susurro irreflexivo, y tuvo la cálida certeza de que sí, era verdad. Dorcas no la dejaría caer. No la dejaría abandonar.

Su madre supo lo que Alice decidió en el momento exacto en el que pasó por su mente, porque el cuerpo de su hija se relajó y dejó caer el brazo con la varita a un costado.

—Ve —dijo simplemente. Quería acostarse y dormir. Ya no verle la cara a su madre. —Vete.

Faltaban tres minutos.

—Alice…

La aludida forzó una sonrisa.

—Voy a estar bien —la mujer, con los finos labios apretados en una línea, se negó a pronunciar palabra mientras tomaba todo su equipaje con ambas manos, sin descuidar el mango de la olla que la trasladaría al otro lado del mundo. —Estaré en Londres, con Dorcas.

La mujer la miró, obcecada en su silencio —y era la primera vez que la verborragia asfixiante de su madre no la colmaba de frases reprobatorias o hirientes— y se plantó en el centro de la sala a esperar.

Un minuto.

Alice suspiró y tragó en grueso.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Un fogonazo la cegó por un momento, apenas un parpadeo, y de pronto, su madre ya no estaba allí. Y se permitió al fin romper a llorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Yo he tenido bastante tiempo libre, por lo que tuve listo este capítulo súper rápido. De hecho, tengo más de la mitad del próximo. Yay._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Odian a la madre de Alice tanto como yo? Porque les juro que se me hace detestable. ¿Qué opinan del desarrollo en Hogwarts? Sí, estos cuatro la liaron._

 _Recuerden, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, a_ review _o PM, ¡anímense!_

 _Un recordatorio, en vistas de lo que tengo preparado para la próxima, recuerden que este fic posee rating M. El que avisa no es traidor. Y ya les adelanto que seguiremos en Hogwarts, varios meses más adelante._

 _Quiero, además, dedicarle este capítulo a la espectacular_ **Noe Diosa** _, porque es la mejor, porque ha leído todo esto de tirón y porque sigue ahí para mí siempre. Te quiero._

 _Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ah, sí, ¡muy feliz día del trabajador a todos de aquel lado!_

 _Estaré de regreso en quince días, si todo sale bien._

 _Un beso enorme a todos,_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	16. XVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XVI**

 _«I crossed all the lines and I broke_ _all the rules,_

 _but baby I broke them all for **you**._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Junio de 1978**

Sirius entró al castillo como un huracán, los nudillos de la mano derecha habían empezado a latirle dolorosamente. No tenía intención ya de regresar al Comedor. La fiesta había terminado.

Necesitaba fumar. O tomar alguna poción ilegal. O beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

Lo que fuese que le quitara la adrenalina que le estaba corriendo por las extremidades como fuego, tiñéndole la visión e impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Consideró buscar a Marlenne, pero sus cavilaciones no llegaban a ir más allá de eso. ¿Qué haría al tenerla enfrente? Posiblemente ya supiera que le había vuelto a pegar al imbécil de Chris y estuviese furiosa por ello. ¿O no?

Dejó salir un gruñido por entre los labios, maldiciendo su puta suerte. Si tuviese alguna forma de saber que Chris ya no estaba en los jardines, regresaría para transformarse en perro y correr por el Bosque Prohibido hasta desvanecerse.

Atravesó como una tromba el Hall y el pasillo, subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños hasta el primer piso, donde el sonido amortiguado de la fiesta del Comedor se fundía en la quietud del castillo. Se detuvo un momento para controlar su respiración, el pecho le subía y le bajaba al compás de los latidos furiosos de su corazón.

—Sirius…

Dio vuelta la cabeza de forma tan brusca que se hizo daño el cuello.

Regulus aguardaba parcialmente oculto por una armadura, el juego de luces y sombras de las antorchas le delineaban el rostro apático de ojos brillantes clavados en su hermano.

 _Lo que faltaba._

Sirius cerró los ojos por un segundo, dejando que el agotamiento mental cayera sobre él como una losa. No tenía ya bríos para enfrentar a Regulus.

—No fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Reg, así que haznos un favor a ambos y déjame en paz —dijo en tono monocorde, cayendo en la cuenta que su hermano no estaba solo. El muchacho que solía acompañarlo, ese tan alto y espigado, de cabello rubio oscuro, estaba midiéndolo desde su posición.

—Felicitaciones —soltó Regulus a bocajarro, apretando en seguida los labios. Arrepentido. Sirius se río sin fuerzas.

—Increíble, ¿no? —suspiró. Frente a su hermano sin más refuerzos que uno de sus amigos, se permitió bajar la guardia que Chris ya había minado minutos atrás. —Apuesto a que todos estaban esperando que me expulsaran antes de esto.

Regulus dio un titubeante paso al frente a pesar de la seña velada que le hizo su amigo, quedando casi completamente iluminado. Se veía más delgado. Consumido, más bien.

—No.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el rostro, consciente de que Reg no volvería a romper el silencio.

—Dime qué quieres —pidió en voz baja. —De verdad estoy cansado y me espera una enorme reserva de whisky de fuego en la Torre.

Regulus entornó los ojos, asegurándose de que nadie más estuviese en el pasillo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sirius? —preguntó, emulando el tono bajo de su hermano. El aludido parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé —respondió con sinceridad. Luego cambió la expresión, torciendo la boca en una burla sorda. —¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

—No seas idiota.

—Déjame, Reg —Sirius atinó a voltear y seguir su camino, pero el Slytherin lo atajó acercándose un poco más.

—Habla con el tío Alphard —pidió, y regresó sobre sus pasos, cerca de su amigo que continuaba con los ojos clavados en Sirius.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, más cansado de lo que había estado nunca, la furia que le quemaba desde los jardines se había enfriado hasta convertirse hiel en las venas.

—Eres un imbécil, Reg —susurró con filosa amargura. —Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo. No seas cobarde.

La expresión pálida del Slytherin se endureció, apagando sus ojos. A su lado, su amigo reaccionó más rápido y sacó su varita de un limpio movimiento con la mano izquierda.

Regulus lo sujetó por el antebrazo, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Déjalo, BJ.

Hastiado, sin importarle darle la espalda a su hermano, Sirius giró y siguió su camino, dejando a los dos Slyherin solos en el pasillo del primer piso.

—Nos vemos.

Subió sin ganas las escaleras, sin esa furia asesina que lo empujaba hacia arriba, buscando borrar el rostro y las palabras parcas de su hermano a sorbos de whisky de fuego.

Noche de mierda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

Estaba segura que tenía los ojos curiosos de cientos de estudiantes clavados en la cara, buscando entre sus rasgos aparentemente distendidos las señales que parecían dibujarse en todo su rostro. Estaba segura que todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y luchaba con denuedo para no ruborizarse como una idiota.

Pero necesitaba concentrarse y supervisar el correcto ingreso al Expreso, cosa que se le dificultaba porque estaba demasiado ocupada ignorando las miraditas cómplices que le echaba James desde varios metros más allá. Bendito el día en el que había decidido cumplir con sus obligaciones de Premio Anual.

—Iré a por un compartimiento, Lily —le indicó Mary al pasar, demasiado esmirriada para subir ambos baúles.

—Voy en unos minutos.

Todo había sido ordenado, era bastante claro quiénes eran alumnos de séptimo, por sus ojeras pronunciadas y las caras largas, melancólicas, del último viaje en tren.

Lily también estaba cansada, tenía sueño y sospechaba que podría llegar a tropezarse con sus ojeras negras, pero se había propuesto no dejar traslucir aquello que suponía obvio para toda la población de Hogwarts.

Vio pasar a Peter y a Sirius cerca de James, el primero le hizo una seña a modo de saludo, el otro parecía vencido por una mala resaca, arrastrando los pies para tumbarse dentro.

—Eso es todo, Lily —confirmó Remus, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiese rezagados. —Vamos.

Lily procuró no hacer contacto visual, sonrojada, y esperó que el licántropo no tuviese la disparatada idea de compartir un compartimiento.

—Mary me está esperando —atinó a murmurar, sin mirarlo, una vez que estuvieron arriba del tren, deambulando por el pasillo. Remus asintió, parecía distraído.

—Vale, cualquier cosa, búscame —Lily lo interpeló en silencio. —Algunos están un poco nerviosos, ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

Cómo olvidarlo. Un puñado de lunáticos se había atrevido a atacar de manera fugaz un transporte plagado de niños sin posibilidad de defenderse.

—De acuerdo —la pelirroja se asomó en el lugar de siempre. —Aquí me quedo.

—Nos vemos.

Y se fue a paso ligero, como si huyera de lo que suponía, estaba esperando a Lily.

Pero Mary no estaba en el compartimiento, sólo Marlenne, acurrucada junto a la ventana, con un libro entre las piernas.

Lily entendió la muda señal de su amiga —después de todo, tenían mucho de qué hablar y ella todavía no creía tener la cabeza para hacerlo—, y respetó el silencio, ubicándose en frente y echándose hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos —por Merlín, qué cansada estaba—, y no hizo falta siquiera que el tren se pusiera en movimiento para que sus pensamientos regresaran al Baño de Prefectos la noche anterior.

Se habían besado por un tiempo que se le antojó eterno, con dulzura, con delicadeza. James le sostenía el rostro con una mano como si fuese de cristal, su otra mano abierta sobre el final de su espalda, apretándola apenas contra sí.

Lily se sentía al borde del éxtasis, muerta de miedo y llena de ansias de más. Quería — _necesitaba_ — que James la viese hermosa, que se volviese loco por ella, que dejara de ser tan absolutamente adorable y le quitara la aprensión a fuerza de besos.

Pero James continuaba muy ocupado disfrutando el roce de sus labios, la cercanía inmediata y abrasadora que Lily le estaba ofreciendo como para pensar en algo más.

Por supuesto que se habían besado antes. De hecho, hacía rato que venían dándose el lote en lugares oscuros o poco transitados —Lily siempre al borde de un síncope por si alguien los veía—, pero esa intimidad casi palpable era algo totalmente nuevo.

Lily juntó las manos sobre el pecho de James y lo separó de su cuerpo, respirando un poco del aire húmedo no contaminado por el aroma del muchacho. James abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y a la pelirroja, de los nervios, casi se le atraganta una risa. Se aclaró la garganta para asegurarse que la voz le saliera firme.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo —se avergonzó que el tono se hubiese elevado dos octavas, sonaba algo histérica.

Oh, por Merlín.

James obedeció, sin mediar palabra, y Lily se alejó varios pasos, hasta casi tropezar con el borde de la bañera. Inspiró profundo y con los dedos temblorosos, se quitó a toda prisa la capa, haciendo que se desplomara con un sordo ruido al frío suelo de mármol.

En ropa interior, se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos junto a la capa vencida. Estaba segura que James ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se volvió ni una sola vez. Procurando no mirarse demasiado, se llevó la mano a la espalda y se desabrochó el sostén, sacudiéndoselo con los brazos hasta que cayera a la pila destartalada de ropa. Con una última bocanada de aire, se tomó el elástico de las bragas y se las bajó de un tirón, deslizándolas por las piernas hasta caer junto al sostén.

Se dio la vuelta, completamente desnuda, y sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, saltó hacia la bañera, que la recibió con un gran estrépito de agua y espuma. Esta última era tan densa que, si nadaba hasta ciertas zonas, le tapaba el cuerpo por completo.

—¿Lily? —la voz de James sonaba algo ronca cuando se giró hacia ella, con el cabello mojado pegado a ambos costados del rostro, saliendo de la superficie sólo hasta el cuello.

La valentía de la pelirroja llegaba hasta ahí. No sabía qué decir a continuación, con James mirándola tan fijamente que se sentía aún más desnuda, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Puedo…? —James señaló la bañera, dando a entender el resto. Lily asintió y cerró los ojos. Escuchó el frufrú de la ropa cayendo al piso con rapidez y apenas unos segundos después, el chapoteo que indicaba que el Gryffindor ya estaba dentro del agua.

Lily abrió los ojos y lo vio en la otra punta. No se había hundido la cabeza y se había dejado puestos los lentes, sonreía de manera algo forzada.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Mucho.

James no se acercó, y las costillas de Lily comenzaron a dolerle a causa de los golpeteos casi frenéticos de su corazón. Parecía querer salir de su cuerpo para enterrarse en el de él.

—¿Y tú? —soltó ella, casi sin pensar.

—Mmm…— James dudó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Sí. Y no.

Lily se rió, aunque no muy consciente de por qué.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

—Sí —respondió, mordiéndose el labio. —No —James levantó las cejas de esa forma que hacía que se le resbalaran unos centímetros los anteojos. —Sí. No quiero hacer el ridículo…

—No seas tonta —parecía que la determinación de mantener una distancia prudencial había sido olvidada, porque James se acercó moviendo los brazos hasta ella.

—No sé nada de esto, James.

—Todo se aprende —afirmó, desarmándola con esa sonrisa franca que le aflojaba las rodillas.

—Y tú tienes experiencia, ¿verdad? —inquirió Lily sin malicia, empujando el agua en su dirección. James aumentó su sonrisa, esquivando por poco que el chapoteo le diera en el rostro.

—¿Estás celosa? No me lo creo.

—No. Sólo constato un hecho.

James se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Es mucho menor de lo que crees —Lily elevó las cejas, sin creérselo. —En serio. Y prefiero aprender _contigo_ —la pelirroja no tuvo armas para defenderse de esa confesión, sobre todo porque James siguió acercándose hasta rodearla con los brazos. La espuma seguía rodeándolos, aunque menos espesa. A la pelirroja se le escapó un jadeo cuando sintió el pecho de James apretándose contra sus senos.

—Vale —consintió, resignada a que él escucharía el golpeteo frenético de su corazón al acurrucarse contra sí. Apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de James y suspiro, aliviada, ante la tibieza y —cómo no— sus latidos desbocados.

Se quedaron pegados por unos momentos, mecidos por el movimiento del agua que amainaba ante su inmovilidad. Lily percibió algo parecido a un lamento brotar del interior de James y levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Lo siento Lily —susurró él, volviendo a abrazarla, con una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Es que no sabes lo profundamente excitante que es esto. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Lily se separó en un chapoteo ahogado, sumergiéndose hasta el mentón.

—Estoy haciéndolo todo mal, ¿verdad? —titubeó, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa dulce, llena de ternura.

—Claro que no. No es una evaluación, Lily. No harás nada mal. Yo… —no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas. —Ven aquí —susurró, estirando el brazo.

Lily se deslizó entre el agua hasta él y regresaron al punto de inicio. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la pelirroja parecían querer estallar ante el contacto de la piel de James. En ese abrazo, cayó en la cuenta de que James evitaba cuidadosamente que su cintura tuviese contacto con ella.

Tragando en seco, Lily resolvió que era el momento de dejar los miedos fuera: se colgó del cuello de James, se pegó contra su cuerpo húmedo al completo y se elevó con él varios centímetros por encima del agua antes de besarlo.

James tardó sólo una fracción de segundo en devolverle el beso con ganas, usando ambas manos para pegarla bien contra sí; la erección evidente enterrada contra el vientre de Lily. El joven gimió contra la boca de la pelirroja, aferrado a ella como si se le fuese la vida en ello, y chapoteó con ella a cuestas hasta el borde de la bañera. Lily se sostuvo de su cuello mientras se hundía más en su boca, de pronto conforme con que las manos de James empezaran a recorrerle los costados, recordando cada poro de su piel.

—Lily…— suspiró él, separando sus labios para poder respirar. James pegó sus frentes por un segundo, recuperando el aliento, y luego reanudó el camino de besos hacia su mejilla, su cuello, sus hombros pecosos. Jadeando, Lily reparó en que el agua le llegaba sólo hasta el final de las costillas, y que sus pechos quedaban por fuera del refugio acuático, tan blancos, tan contraídos de fría humedad y algo más que suponía, era deseo. Con una fascinación casi morbosa, la joven no dejó de mirar hacia abajo cuando la cabeza de James siguió resbalando hacia abajo y respiró sobre la punta, ocasionando que se oscureciera y se endureciera. Lily no había terminado de asimilar los ramalazos de tensión que le había provocado ese simple gesto cuando James, sin poder aguantarlo más, lamió de una lenta pasada su seno derecho, desde la curvatura de abajo hasta la clavícula. La pelirroja inspiró ruidosamente, conteniendo el aliento, abrumada por las sensaciones y la vergüenza velada que pugnaba por hacerla temblar como una hoja. James, ajeno a su mareo de sentimientos, regresó a su punto de interés y engulló con delicadeza el mismo pecho, jugueteando con su lengua hacia los costados con la pelotita que se había convertido su pezón.

Lily tuvo que apretar los labios para frenar el castañeteo de los dientes que la amenazaba con delatarla. James abandonó su pecho con un suspiro y se incorporó hasta su altura. Parecía avergonzado.

—Lo lamento. —le susurró en tono intimista. Tenía un tono grave, ronco, muy por debajo del risueño que utilizaba durante el día cotidiano. —No pude contener… —buscó con insistencia sus ojos. —No quiero asustarte.

—No lo hiciste —respondió ella en un hilo de voz, aunque no fuese totalmente cierto. James sonrió, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

—¿Ni aunque te dijera que estoy controlándome para no hacértelo en este instante?

—Capaz podrías haberte guardado eso.

James se rió, abrazándola y deslizando la mano que no la sostenía por su costado, hasta la curva de sus caderas.

—Puedo conformarme con esto, Lily —confesó al cabo de un momento. —Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida.

La pelirroja tenía mucho para objetarle, pero su tono tan irremediablemente sincero la hizo sonreír casi sin darse cuenta.

—No soy una cobarde, ¿sabes? —dijo, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de James. —Estoy bien.

—¿De veras?

— _Quiero_ esto.

James no respondió. Sólo con las yemas de los dedos, fue ascendiendo desde el inicio del muslo de Lily, bajo agua, pasando por el filo saliente del hueso de su cadera, la textura de sus costillas, hasta regresar a su pecho, envolviéndolo con toda la mano. La muchacha contuvo el aliento una vez más, pero lo aferró contra sí, sin poder evitar la necesidad de mantener su cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo.

James agachó un poco la cabeza para encontrar de nuevo sus labios, iniciando un beso arrollador, de esos que la hacían marearse. Parecía que le había creído, porque James no se estaba midiendo: podía sentir la fuerza con la que la sostenía contra sí, mientras con la otra mano le apretaba el pecho, le pasaba el pulgar por su zona más sensible, la hacía girar entre sus dedos. Aunque una parte de su mente seguía muerta de inseguridad, Lily le siguió el ritmo, repentinamente con la necesidad de tocarlo, de acariciarlo. Bajó la palma abierta por su espalda, delineando los músculos, la hondonada de los omóplatos, la cintura afinada y las nalgas respingonas; repitiendo el camino hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez.

No supo el momento en el que James perdió la compostura, porque solo pudo sentir cómo de pronto las dos manos del muchacho descendían hasta posicionarse bajo su trasero y la impulsaban hacia arriba. Su cuerpo emergió en un chapoteo que ahogó su grito de sorpresa. James enterró el rostro entre sus pechos —¿en qué momento se había quitado los lentes?— lamiendo, mordisqueando, bajando de a poco por su vientre, hurgando en su ombligo. Lily tuvo que aferrar a sus cabellos rebeldes para no caerse, y con la vista fija en su coronilla, no pudo dejar de reparar que sí, que James finalmente la estaba viendo desnuda.

Completamente.

James la depositó contra el filo de la bañera, haciendo equilibrio y pasando sus piernas mojadas por encima de sus hombros, dejándolo en una posición que le devolvió de golpe la capacidad de razonamiento a la pelirroja.

—No…

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire húmedo, reemplazadas por un respingo en el momento exacto que James enterraba el rostro entre las piernas abiertas de Lily.

La joven apretó la mandíbula y enredó los dedos en el pelo de James, sin saber todavía si deseaba alejarlo o mantenerlo contra ella.

Al principio, James solo invadió el espacio con su nariz, hundiéndose en la carne tibia. Un instante después, se movió un poco para darle ángulo para pasar la lengua por la hendidura, desde el clítoris hacia abajo, tan lento como lo había hecho con su pecho. Lily ahogó un gemido cuando llegó a la entrada de su parte más íntima, haciéndola olvidar con la caricia placentera la vergüenza que se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

James siguió jugueteando, lamiendo, succionando sin tapujos, buscando reconocer cada rincón, cada milímetro de piel. Contra su voluntad —y porque estaba segura que si seguía mordiéndose tan fuerte el labio, se haría sangre—, dejó salir los jadeos, los gemidos cortos y todavía algo azorados que le nacían del centro del cuerpo.

Tenía la piel erizada de todas las extremidades, los pezones durísimos y la garganta seca. James paseó su lengua una vez más, deteniéndose en dulces círculos alrededor de su entrada, que le arrancaron algunos gemidos más fuertes, lo que encadenó un resoplido de él. De pronto, James se impulsaba hacia arriba con el borde de la bañera, tumbándola en el camino para colocarse encima de ella.

Se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, sin reparar siquiera en lo incómodo de la posición. James se acomodó y puso algo de distancia, sosteniéndose con las rodillas y las palmas y encerrando el cuerpo de Lily que tenía las piernas flexionadas hacia la bañera, aún con los pies en el agua.

—Lily… —murmuró James, ronco, contra su piel. —No aguanto más…

A la pelirroja la conmovió la sinceridad, con atisbos de disculpa que le estaba ofreciendo James. Parcialmente seca por el tiempo que había estado fuera del agua, no tuvo duda de que el hilo viscoso que le caía cerca del ombligo era parte de la excitación del muchacho, que intentaba moderarse solo por ella.

Solo por _ella_.

Lily tragó saliva y, conteniendo el aire, deslizó su mano por el costado de James, que se contrajo en un espasmo de anticipación, y buscó en su zona pélvica hasta dar con la erección caliente y húmeda. James se arqueó como si el contacto lo hubiese herido, y Lily, siguiendo su instinto, rodeó con firmeza el miembro. Latía con ferocidad.

Jadeando, James enfrentó los ojos verdes de la joven, que había depositado su pulgar sobre la punta de su erección y realizaba pequeños círculos retirando el glande y empapándose en su semen. El muchacho se mantuvo estoico, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, temblando espasmódicamente.

—Lily…

Aquel era el hombre que amaba. Aquel, que se estremecía bajo sus inexpertas caricias, la llamaba por su nombre y la hacía sentir hermosa, la _más_ hermosa con solo mirarla.

La pelirroja asintió apenas, en una mezcla delirante de excitación, vergüenza y conmoción, y apartó las rodillas, abriéndose hacia James que captó de inmediato y la ayudó a colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Le soltó el miembro y se acomodó, juntando su valentía Gryffindor para volver a tomarlo y acercarlo a su entrada cosquilleante, húmeda y dispuesta.

—Lily, te amo.

James inspiró profundo y entrelazó su mano contra la de ella para guiar su erección dentro. Lily dio un respingo que le borró de un plumazo la excitación. Él debió entenderla porque, apenas con la punta en contacto con su interior apretado, le sonrió con esfuerzo mientras controlaba su propia agitación.

—Tranquila —susurró contra sus labios. —Relájate.

James se impulsó un poco más, atento a la reacción de la pelirroja, que de pronto se veía como una niña asustada. Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas, haciendo que se detuviese.

—No, no… —musitó ella, exhalando el aire contenido. Le colocó ambas manos en las caderas, animándolo a seguir. —Hazlo de una sola vez.

James convino con el rostro contraído y, respirando profundo, entró en ella de una estocada certera, que le arrancó un gemido ronco que se mezclo con el grito más agudo de dolor de Lily.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sacudiéndose la calentura que estaba por volverlo loco para mirarla preocupado. —Lily, mírame.

Angustiada, la muchacha tardó un momento en recuperar la voz.

—Sí, sí.

—Pasa enseguida —la consoló James, con esfuerzo. Estaba muy quieto para no provocarle más dolor. Esperó a que Lily se acostumbrara a su invasión, apretando muchísimo los puños contra el linóleo del baño. La joven, debajo de él, recuperó la compostura y parpadeó hacia él, hundiendo sus dedos en su cintura.

—¿Puedo…? —Lily asintió y James, sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a moverse lentamente, dejando escapar el aire en un gruñido ronco.

El interior de la pelirroja era estrecho, resbaloso. James estaba juntando todo su autocontrol para no poseerla como un loco, porque eso era lo que estaba ocasionándole la visión de la entrega de Lily: una demencia total.

Retomando la confianza al ver que Lily no volvía a quejarse, sino que apretaba los labios y seguía el movimiento alentándolo con su agarre, James aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que la joven no aguantara más y entreabriera la boca, exhalando, jadeando, gimiendo.

James se concentró en su rostro colorado, con el pelo esparcido de cualquier modo sobre el suelo, el movimiento rítmico de sus pechos balanceándose al compás de sus embestidas, y buscó desesperadamente mantener la cabeza en su sitio para no acabar allí mismo. Lily jadeaba con la boca entreabierta, entregada por completo. Él se preguntaba si era consciente de que le estaba apretando las caderas con fuerza, impulsándolo más dentro suyo, más, más.

Seguro de que Lily estaba en su misma sintonía, James gruñó de satisfacción, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Ah… mierda.

Lily parpadeó cuando James salió de dentro suyo como un rayo, tomándole las piernas para colocarlas arriba de sus hombros de una sola maniobra, y volviéndose a hundir en ella en toda su imponencia.

Dejó salir un gemido largo, doliente, ante la invasión repentina, que la hizo temblar de excitación y provocó un espasmo en James, que la miraba con el ceño apretado, como si se concentrara para que las venas de su cuello no explotaran.

James reanudó las embestidas en la nueva posición, que le dejaban un ángulo delicioso para penetrarla y mirar los gestos de Lily a la vez. Ella había mudado sus manos hacia sus nalgas en un arrebato apenas pensado y ya no contenía los gemidos ahogados. Podía ver todo el torso del muchacho, y el lugar exacto en el que se unían, el atisbo del miembro que se hundía y volvía a salir en un ritmo que la estaba haciendo delirar.

—James… sí, sí… por favor —tartamudeaba sin tener plena consciencia de lo que decía, entre embestidas, que crecían en rapidez y magnitud alentado por sus jadeos entrecortados.

James apretó con ambas manos las piernas suspendidas de Lily, irguiéndose e impulsándose una última vez muy profundo, arqueándose sobre ella en un instante de orgasmo paralizador, entreabriendo los labios y cerrando los ojos en un gemido ronco y devastador.

Drenado de fuerzas, cayó sobre Lily que seguía respirando con dificultad, aferrada a él como si se le fuese la vida en ello. James le besó los labios, la nariz, la frente, y se giró para apartarse, saliendo de su interior con un suspiro.

Lily, afectada, quedó tumbada en el suelo del baño, húmeda, sin aliento. _Vacía_.

No atinó a pronunciar palabra, por lo que fue James el que rompió la quietud una vez que recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, ronco, de cara al techo altísimo. Ante la falta de respuesta, James se incorporó de lado sobre el codo, sosteniéndose la cabeza para mirar a Lily a los ojos. —¿Te hice daño? —se lamentó, dejando caer las comisuras hacia abajo. —Perdona, Lily, estaba muy caliente. ¿No te gustó? Te juro que luego te acostumbras. Debí haberme moderado, yo…

Lily sonrió y le acarició el rostro, deteniendo la repentina marea de arrepentimiento del joven.

—Fue… —la pelirroja mantuvo la sonrisa cómplice y le pareció tan ridículo sonrojarse cuando acababan de follar en el piso de un baño, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se miraban totalmente desnudos. —Bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero puedo decirte que estuvo _bien_. Muy.

El rostro de James se iluminó.

—¿Sí? —la muchacha dejó escapar una risita, y James le dio un aliviado beso en los labios. —¿No te duele nada?

Lily se sostuvo sobre los codos para mirarse el cuerpo, como descubriéndolo por primera vez. Estiró las piernas para desentumecer los músculos e intentó ignorar el escrutinio al que también estaba siendo sometida por los ojos de James.

—Ajá —ya con la temperatura natural del ambiente, empezaba a incomodarle la humedad persistente en su zona más íntima, y dio un respingo al notar la borrosa mancha roja en la cara interna de su mulso. James siguió el curso de su mirada y se incorporó de un salto.

—Ya me encargo.

James no parecía incómodo en su desnudez. Se paseó por la sala con pasos rápidos hasta los estantes donde se guardaban las toallas, los jabones y las otras cosas necesarias para el baño y regresó enseguida con una esponja mullida y una botellita de tapón dorado. Lily no se avergonzó de estudiarlo desde su sitio inmóvil. Ya satisfecho, el miembro de James caía sobre su zona pélvica, apenas balanceado por el movimiento de sus piernas, donde se le marcaban los músculos con asombrosa nitidez.

Dejó las cosas en el borde y Lily se sentó, volviendo a meter los pies en el agua y sabiendo que no había nada a mano para cubrir sus pechos. A ella sí le incomodaba todavía su desnudez.

James dio un salto ágil hacia la bañera y regresó a su posición entre las piernas de Lily, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara violentamente al recordar lo que él le había hecho hacía apenas minutos atrás.

—James…

—Déjame —la instó con desparpajo, obligándola a abrir las rodillas. Lily no quiso reclinarse más sobre él porque terminaría por ponerle los pechos sobre el rostro, pero se dejó hacer a regañadientes. Sin el calor de la situación sexual, los dientes volvieron a castañetearle al saber que James estaría mirándole el sexo sin tapujos.

Pero James, sereno, le pasó con suavidad la esponja entre los muslos, quitándole la sangre reseca y los restos de semen, y luego la embebió con dos gotas de la poción, dirigiendo su atención a la zona íntima de la muchacha. Ésta inspiró y quiso apartarse al verle las intenciones, pero James la mantuvo quieta y la limpió con delicadeza, quitándole su propia humedad, junto con la sangre adherida a la piel.

Lily estaba segura que a pesar de todo, estaría tan roja como su cabello, mirándolo tan serio entre sus piernas. Consideró que ese gesto, más aún que el sexo que acababan de compartir, era el momento más íntimo que había compartido con otra persona en su vida.

—Ya está —dictaminó James, sonriente, dejando la esponja sucia a un lado. —¿Mejor?

—Esto es lo más vergonzoso que hemos hecho —respondió en cambio, girando la cabeza cerca de su hombro, con las mejillas encendidas.

—No te avergüences, por favor —le pidió James, muy cerca de ella. —Ven aquí, te vas a enfriar.

Le tendió la mano y Lily lo siguió, ingresando nuevamente a la bañera tibia.

—Relaja los músculos —la instó James, abrazándola y frotándole los brazos. —No quiero te avergüences conmigo, nunca.

—Creo que es un poco tarde.

—Vamos, Lily, acabas de dejarme hacerte… _eso_ y ¿ahora no puedes mirarme a la cara?

—Ahora estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades.

—¿Y antes no? —se rió él, apartándola por los hombros para obligarla a clavar sus ojos en él. —¿Te hago perder la cabeza?

—Presumido.

La risa de James meció el agua que los envolvía, y a pesar de sí, la pelirroja terminó imitándolo.

—Te amo tanto, Lily.

—¿Lily?

La aludida fue arrancada bruscamente de sus recuerdos por la llamada de Marlenne, que, con expresión asombrada y las cejas arqueadas escondidas por su flequillo espeso, la miraba como esperando una respuesta.

—¿Estás escuchándome? —repitió la Ravenclaw. Lily sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento.

Marlenne rodó los ojos en una actitud muy asimilada a su amiga y suspiró apenas.

—Que si sabes dónde se metió Mary.

Lily regresó de golpe a la realidad, cayendo en la cuenta de que hacía rato que el tren se había puesto en movimiento.

—No tengo idea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

Salió del compartimiento a pesar de los abucheos de sus amigos a hacer la ronda, e instándolo a James a cumplir, al menos por una vez, su trabajo de Premio Anual. Cerró con un fluido deslizamiento la puerta, ahogando las carcajadas y encaminándose con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el vagón siguiente, atento a algún comportamiento anormal.

Lily le había pedido que echara un ojo extra, después de todo, hacía exactamente un año los mortífagos habían decidido dar una pequeña muestra del pánico que eran capaz de montar en menos de diez minutos.

Cruzó la unión entre vagones, sintiendo el traqueteo del tren bajo sus pies y casi se da de bruces con alguien que aguardaba contra la pared del costado, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Mary?

La muchacha, aún vestida de Hufflepuff, sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Hola.

Remus dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia prudencial entre ellos, algo que la chica notó e hizo que los labios temblaran un momento hacia abajo antes de recomponer su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el licántropo, a medias extrañado, a medias alerta. Estaba sola y por lo que sabía, bien podía estar al lado de un compartimiento rodeado de Slytherins.

Mary le sostuvo la mirada cuando respondió.

—Te esperaba.

—¿A mí? —Remus dejó escapar la pregunta estúpida como una exhalación, y dio otro paso hacia atrás. La joven parecía estar concentrada en no permitir que evitara sus ojos.

—¿Dónde vives? —soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que todo su rostro terminara de adquirir un color carmín.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Remus, prendado de lo adorable que se veía y lo idiota que se sentía por pensarlo. —¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Dime —se obcecó, rindiéndose y bajando la vista al suelo. Casi como una niña enfurruñada. —Eres experto en huir de mí —agregó en un tono más bajo.

Remus boqueó un par de veces, sin saber bien qué decir.

—No es...

—Dame tu dirección por todas las veces que corriste como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa —lo interrumpió Mary como si no lo hubiese oído, a la carrerilla. Levantó la cabeza con la fuerza de las palabras pronunciadas y clavó con insistencia sus ojos celestes en los de él. —¿Por favor?

Remus no tenía armas para negarse a eso.

—Bien —suspiró, y se le escapó una sonrisa cuando la joven rebuscó aprisa en los bolsillos hasta dar con un trozo de pergamino doblado varias veces y una pluma algo estropeada. Se lo tendió y el licántropo utilizó la pared para apoyarse y escribir con rapidez.

Se lo devolvió resignado. A veces no podía pelear contra él mismo y contra ella al mismo tiempo.

Era demasiado.

—¿Dover? —leyó Mary con la cabeza ladeada y sonrió divertida —¿Eres un chico de mar?

—Así parece —afirmó Remus, levantando un poco los hombros para ponerse ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Quién lo hubiese pensado—comentó, risueña. —Yo soy de Edimburgo—acotó, señalándose a sí misma con orgullo. Remus sonrió a su pesar.

—Ya lo sé.— cabeceó en voz baja. Mary no pareció captar ninguna anormalidad en el hecho de que supiese de dónde provenía, porque amplió la sonrisa y se levantó un mechón de pelo que descansaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Cabello? —tanteó, resignada a lo evidente.

—Nunca vi a nadie con más pinta de escocesa que tu —se burló Remus, inclinándose inconscientemente más cerca de ella.

—¡No es cierto!— se rió la Hufflepuff. —No soy tan alta… —reflexionó en voz alta, mirando por encima de la coronilla de Remus que, efectivamente, le llevaba un par de centímetros. —Y mi madre estudió enfermería en Inglaterra, así que no tengo tanto acento.

—¿Sabes hablar escocés? —se interesó Remus, olvidando, como le sucedía siempre frente a esa chica, la determinación de alejarse pitando.

—No—se lamentó Mary, ajena a su pelea interna. —Mi abuela paterna vivía en Dundee y solía hablarme con esa cadencia más… no sé, cerrada, como una canción ronca. No la he vuelto a ver, así que no, no aprendí demasiado—sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos. —De cualquier forma —prosiguió, despreocupada. —no es tan diferente del inglés corriente. ¿Vas a venir a visitarme?— siguió, sin pausa. El cambio abrupto de la conversación volvió a poner a Remus en desventaja.

—Eh, no creo que…

—Porque aquí tengo el arma —lo amenazó Mary levantando el pergamino entre sus dos dedos. —Si no respondes mis lechuzas, me apareceré en la puerta de tu casa.

—Aún no pasas el examen —le recordó el licántropo, dejándose en evidencia. Mary lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano, sin darse cuenta.

—Por un pelo. Volveré a darlo en Septiembre —se acercó y le clavó el índice en el pecho repetidamente —Y me apareceré, te lo prometo.

—No lo hagas —el aliento de Remus le calentó la nariz, y, avergonzada, reparó que había roto la distancia impersonal que el licántropo se esforzaba en mantener. Él le tomó la mano y la apartó con suavidad hacia un costado, lejos de su cuerpo. —Responderé.

—Así me gusta —afirmó ella, turbada, dando dos tambaleantes pasos atrás. Parpadeó y, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte en el pecho, dio por completada su misión. —Debería ir con Lily y Mar —balbuceó. —deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

Remus cabeceó.

—Tengo que seguir mi ronda.

—¿Nos vemos luego? —se arriesgó Mary una última vez, sonriendo con timidez.

—Sí, sí.

Remus pasó a su lado, sin tocarla, y Mary se quedó de pie, buscando normalizar su respiración varios minutos después de que el Gryffindor desapareciera al vagón siguiente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

No habían cruzado muchas frases más luego, Mar se dedicaba a dejar correr el tiempo como de costumbre, la mejilla pegada casi al cristal de la ventana, Lily sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Iré a hacer la ronda —susurró la pelirroja en un momento indeterminado del viaje, estirando todas las extremidades del cuerpo para desentumecerse. —Buscaré a Mary.

Marlenne no varió la posición, dirigiéndole una corta mirada para asentir con la cabeza. Lily se quedó de pie por un segundo, evaluando el aura negra que despedía su amiga, midiéndola para saber si era ya tiempo de presionarla para que dijese lo que la estaba perturbando.

Pero no creía tener en ese momento la cabeza para aconsejar a nadie, no cuando la sensación de vértigo la había seguido desde que se separara de James en la sala Común —ya había amanecido y casi no tenía sentido tumbarse a descansar algunos minutos— y la vaga idea de estar pisando algodones de azúcar. Tuvo un segundo egoísta en el que recreó la sonrisa de James antes de rozarle apenas los labios para dejarla ir hasta su habitación, y se convenció de que su felicidad bien podía durar al menos veinticuatro horas. Mar parecía igual de apática que siempre.

De verdad no quería arruinar el día.

Salió del compartimiento con el susurrante desliz de la puerta corrediza al abrir y cerrar, dejando sola a la Ravenclaw en un silencio que parecía amplificar sus pensamientos.

Con la vista clavada sin ver en el paisaje que iba mudando su fisonomía, Marlenne permitió que el tiempo siguiera fluyendo, ajena, absorta.

Si escuchó cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse —sin poder determinar si Lily se había ido hacía un minuto o una hora— no dio señales de querer hacerle caso, aunque el vaho del cristal disminuyó el espacio de tiempo que tardaba en volver a empañarse.

—Hola.

Marlenne no contestó y procuró sólo atisbar por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius tomaba asiento, contrariado, frente suyo. Incómodo.

Un espectáculo para ver, Sirius incómodo.

Un silencio tenso, cargado, descendió sobre el compartimiento, como la quietud prevenida de la superficie del agua, esperando el movimiento minúsculo de la piedra que la obligue a violentarse, a romper la lámina inmóvil de paz.

Marlenne no movió un músculo. Esperó la caída de la piedra.

Sirius, incapaz de permanecer en la misma posición por más de tres segundos, se removió con impaciencia, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, con la cabeza baja y las rodillas abiertas, el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro. Levantaba la vista a intervalos regulares para clavarla en algún punto cercano a la figura de Mar, que obstinada en su mutismo, se mantenía estática junto a la ventana.

Resopló dos veces, volvió a cambiar de posición, se echó hacia atrás. Cuadró los hombros y buscó su mirada.

—¿Volverás a casa? —la pregunta quedó deformada entre el intento de indiferencia que Sirius había buscado impostar, y la ansiedad violenta que se escondía debajo.

Marlenne bajó finalmente la mano en la que tenía apoyada la cabeza, despegó el rostro del cristal y se enderezó.

—Sí.

Sirius volvió a bufar, inquieto —Mar podía ver como las paredes del pequeño habitáculo empezaban a asfixiarlo, ¿o era su presencia?—, y volvió a la carga después de algunos minutos.

—¿Por qué?

Segunda piedra.

Los círculos concéntricos en la superficie del agua rota empezaban a quebrar el ánimo de la Ravenclaw, que evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo.

—Porque sí —era una pregunta estúpida. Sirius se revolvió de nuevo en el asiento y las palabras le calentaron la garganta a la joven, que se escuchó agregar en voz baja. —No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir.

Sirius, que había estado mirándose las manos para ahorrarle a Mar la incomodidad de rehuir sus ojos, irguió el cuello y parpadeó.

—Puedes venir conmigo —soltó a bocajarro, inclinándose hacia adelante, con las palmas sobre las piernas. Mar se venció ante el tono obstinado, casi infantil, que había dejado evidenciar el muchacho. Y estiró una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde? —se mofó, quitándole a Sirius varios kilos de frustración mal disimulada con su ligero cambio de actitud. —¿con James?

—Buscaré un sitio —se apresuró a responder él, improvisando sobre la marcha. No había pensado demasiado en esos detalles todavía, su mente había estado focalizada en Mar y en la Orden como para considerar dónde mierda iba a vivir. El eco de esa misma pregunta hecha por su hermano la noche anterior se le presentó de forma vívida, y tuvo que encauzar el hilo de sus pensamientos para no perderse por derroteros más oscuros.

Marlenne ladeó la cabeza y elevó un poco más las comisuras.

—No creo —susurró, más cómoda. Las piedras de Sirius habían terminado por crear un terremoto, y ellos, en el medio del desastre, se sentían en casa. —No puedo dejar a Marilyn.

Sirius gruñó, aunque esta vez parecía más un asentimiento que un rugido de impotencia, y Mar lo dejó estar. Cruzado de brazos, estaba segura que él esperaba esa respuesta. No insistió.

Se recostó sobre el asiento, aliviada con la tregua tácita que acababan de arreglar, y se permitió deslizar su mirada por los contornos de Sirius.

—¿Qué? —ladró él, imitando su sonrisa.

Mar sopló hacia arriba para quitarse el flequillo de los ojos.

—¿Acabas de pedirme que viva contigo?

Sirius hizo una mueca socarrona y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso parece.

Ella negó con la cabeza, reparando en lo irreal del intercambio.

—¿Cómo podríamos vivir juntos si casi echamos abajo el castillo? —preguntó sin ironía.

—Funcionaría —afirmó Sirius, altanero, casi ofendido de que pusieran en duda su propuesta. —Y si te refieres a tirar las paredes abajo, se me ocurren varias formas de intentarlo.

—Eres imposible —Mar había visto las imágenes que se le cruzaron a Sirius por la cabeza —tampoco había intentado ocultarlo, había levantado las cejas y puesto _esa_ cara que hacía para pronunciar sus comentarios subidos de tono— y resopló su respuesta de pura costumbre.

—En serio—retomó el Gryffindor, borrando la sonrisa desvergonzada. —Buscaré algún lugar, y te sacaré de ahí.

Marlenne negó con la cabeza, esperando que su cabello le ocultara un poco el rostro demudado de repentina ternura.

—No voy a dejar a Marilyn, Sirius.

—Puede venir con nosotros.

—Es una locura. Mi padre no lo permitiría.

—Tu padre se puede ir a la mierda.

Mar levantó la vista, resignada. Sabía que a Sirius le dolía que ella se fuese, así como a ella la estaba volviendo loca mantener esa distancia.

Ellos no _funcionaban_. No podían.

—No vuelvas, Mar—le pidió Sirius en voz baja. —Por favor.

—Yo… —se desinfló ella, de pronto perdiendo el poco humor que acababa de reconstruir, el peso de la responsabilidad apretándole con fuerza los hombros. Un recuerdo cruzó como un rayo su hilo de pensamientos, y en vez de justificarse —porque sabía que lo haría, porque Sirius la convertía en una persona que no era— se apartó un poco y buscó sonar firme. —Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Volviste a golpear a Chris.

Sirius parpadeó y el aspecto abatido cambió con la rapidez de un latido en una máscara de rabia.

—Lo tendría que haber maldecido, bastardo asqueroso —Marlenne se apartó más, recuperando su apatía característica. Sirius vio como en un tris, sus ojos volvían a ocultarse bajo el espeso flequillo, ausentes, los labios apretados en una fina línea. —¿El imbécil te fue con el cuento?

—No—Mar estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar. De pronto, solo quería irse lejos. —Me pidió que se lo arreglase.

—Lo hizo a propósito.

—Porque sabía que me daría cuenta que lo habías hecho tú.

—Se lo merecía.

Marlenne perdió la paciencia.

—¡No puedes golpear a la gente porque se te da la gana, idiota! —masculló, furiosa. —Mi padre lo sabrá, estoy segura, y tendré que pagarlo yo —Sirius había endurecido el semblante, y parecía contenerse para no ponerse de pie. —No te metas donde no te llaman, Sirius, por favor. Solo… —tropezó con su mirada rabiosa, rota, y le tembló la voz. —Solo vete.

El joven abrió la puerta de un tirón brusco y salió sin cerrar, dejando a Marlenne más sola que nunca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

Aunque estaba recorriendo los vagones a conciencia, Lily sabía que una parte de ella no estaba realmente allí, sino varias horas atrás, encerrada con James en el baño de prefectos. Lo advertía en los bordes borrosos de los estudiantes que pasaban, en el saludo lejano que le había dado la señora del carrito, en la lentitud con la que asimilaba su entorno, a media marcha.

En realidad, estaba tendida sobre varias toallas mullidas, sobre el linóleo del baño adornado de la tenue luz de las velas, con el codo hincado en el piso para sostenerse la cabeza con la palma abierta, de cara a James.

Lo habían vuelto a hacer, irremediablemente, luego de un rato jugueteando en el agua tibia de la bañera, y esa vez, algo menos nerviosa, se había dejado llevar por las caricias que elevaban su temperatura y había seguido sin demasiados miramientos su instinto, que la instaba a apresurar las embestidas de James con el propio movimiento de su cuerpo. Había perdido la cabeza, el dolor como un recuerdo lejano, ajeno al momento de placer que le hacía balbucear incoherencias sobre el oído del muchacho, buscando el mejor ángulo para sentirlo más cerca, más profundo. Se había dejado llevar olvidando la vergüenza y los reparos inútiles y había gozado como nunca, extasiada ante la mueca contraída de James al acabar sobre ella en un grito sordo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aunque ella no había llegado al orgasmo, se sentía plena, amada, e intentó mantener la mente en blanco cuando James extendió las toallas para tirarse encima, de costado, separados por pocos centímetros, sin tocarse excepto por las miradas. Lily se acomodó, el cabello mojado echado hacia atrás y apuntaló la confianza que empezaba a perderse junto con las últimas oleadas de placer.

James sonreía, satisfecho y embobado.

—Si estás intentando hacer esto menos incómodo, deberías dejar de mirarme así —susurró al fin, vencida, percibiendo el conocido cosquilleo sobre los pómulos, evidencia incontrastable de sonrojo.

—Esperé demasiado para poder hacerlo —replicó James, en la misma posición que ella, paseándose por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja sin pudor.

—Idiota.

Lily se mordió el labio pero no se cubrió. Era en vano. Si hacía menos de media hora había estado gimiendo en sus brazos en posiciones que ahora, con la mente fría, le hacían sentir la cara en llamas, bien podía aguantar el escrutinio, por otro lado, merecido, que James estaba haciéndole.

El joven levantó el brazo con el que no estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza y, con dedos lánguidos, le acarició la mejilla, descendiendo por el cuello y el hombro, paseándose hasta la curva de su cintura y la elevación de su cadera.

—Tienes una piel preciosa —susurró, más para sí, concentrado en contornear su figura. Lily sonrió, volviendo a enumerar todas las razones por las que era inútil ruborizarse y haciéndolo de cualquier forma. Los dedos de James cayeron rozando sus piernas y regresando a su sitio, y la muchacha aprovechó para estirar su propio brazo y pasar la palma por el pecho de él.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya —musitó, divertida, pasando las yemas por el largo y fino surco, más claro que el resto de su piel, que atravesaba como una cuña su pectoral derecho por encima del corazón.

—Heridas de guerra.

Lily continuó el recorrido, ignorando el escalofrío que había atajado al escuchar sus palabras. Para distraerse, evocó algo que le había llamado la atención anteriormente. Deslizó los dedos hacia el costado, pidiéndole sin palabras que retirara el brazo para poder analizarle una cicatriz más grande, sobre el costado derecho, irregular en su trazo que formaba un semicírculo más cerrado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió aquí? —preguntó, delineándole la forma, curiosa y preocupada a partes iguales por las señales que se habían grabado a fuego en la piel de James, marcas de peligro.

—Me caí de la escoba —la respuesta llegó de manera automática, y Lily supo que ni él podía esperar que se dejase engañar por ello.

—James…

—Vale —el muchacho torció el gesto, reacio. Mantuvo la vista fija en la mano de Lily, más blanca, depositada sobre su costado herido. —Me mordió Remus. No es nada —agregó con rapidez al notar que la pelirroja se alarmaba. —Casi no dolió.

—Mentiroso —las heridas ocasionadas por licántropos no eran cosa de chiste. Lily se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla para no insistir en el tema, era evidente que era algo sensible para James. Ya habían discutido eso antes, y la joven no quería arruinar el momento volviéndolo a traer a colación.

—Ven —la instó el muchacho, acomodándose boca arriba con un brazo de manera de almohada. Ella obedeció y se acurrucó sobre su costado, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho —sobre la pálida cicatriz—. —¿Puedo confesarte algo? —susurró James de cara al techo.

—¿Más? —se sorprendió Lily, fingiendo a medias. Sabía que él quería cambiar de tema, y por ella estaba bien. Esa noche, o esa madrugada, no quería que nada empañase la intimidad absoluta que habían construido en el baño. No sólo se habían entregado el uno al otro, para Lily, se habían desnudado en cuerpo y alma: habían expuesto sus miedos, se habían mostrado en su esencia más pura, sin diluir. La conexión que habían terminado de forjar en ese pequeño espacio era algo perenne al paso del tiempo.

Lily podía jurarlo.

James sonrió y la apretó un poco más contra sí.

—Tenemos que recordar esta noche como la que dijimos todo, Lily, haz un esfuerzo —las palabras del joven la emocionaron un poco, expresando en voz alta el hilo de sus pensamientos a la perfección. Se mordió el labio y esperó a que las lágrimas remitieran.

—O día, ya debe estar amaneciendo —apuntó, haciendo que su mejilla vibrara con la risa entrecortada de James.

—O día —convino él, asintiendo. —Una vez, el año pasado, terminé la práctica y me duché rápido —prosiguió, retomando la conversación. —Hacía calor, estábamos cerca de la final. Tú estabas con Mary, escondidas entre los primeros árboles del Bosque Prohibido, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid —Lily hizo un esfuerzo por recordar de qué día estaba hablando James, pero la realidad era que muchas habían sido las jornadas que había pasado con Mary o con Mar en las afueras de Hogwarts, después de todo, era el sitio más práctico para reunir estudiantes de diferentes casas. —Supongo que buscando algún lugar fresco.

Lily parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta.

—¿Estabas siguiéndome? —se indignó, parodiando una mueca de horror al levantar la cabeza unos centímetros para mirar a James. Este no parecía arrepentido, ni incómodo.

—No fue la primera vez, ni la última —confesó sin una pizca de remordimiento. Lily rodó los ojos.

—Ya corregiremos eso —bufó. James estiró las comisuras en su vieja sonrisa desafiante, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se esforzara en no volver a rodar los ojos. — ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, esperé y me colé por ahí cerca, asegurándome que estuvieran solas ¿sabes? No quería que estuvieses en una cita —El muchacho se vio interrumpido por un suave golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado de Lily. La ignoró y prosiguió —Estaban preparando una exposición, o algo así, Mary hablaba mucho —La pelirroja sonrió, pudiendo recrear con nitidez la escena. —Y de repente, te quitaste la camiseta, y te quedaste solo con una de tirantes.— James se mordió el labio inferior sólo por un segundo y la joven no supo muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. —Podía verte la espalda, porque te habías amarrado el cabello. Podía verte las pecas de los hombros —se detuvo al contemplar la mueca de Lily, que no terminaba de definir si volver a golpearlo. —¿Qué?

—Eres un acosador —lo acusó, acomodándose boca abajo junto a él, levantando el índice amenazador para que surtiera real efecto. La verdad era que no estaba enfadada. Halagada, un poco, enternecida, otro tanto, y algo culpable de no haberlo notado antes. James mantenía la sonrisa abierta.

—Eras demasiado linda para estar sola —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco engreído. Lily le siguió el juego.

—Y por eso te aseguraste de que estuviese contigo, ¿verdad?

—Claro —lo expresó como si fuese de locos pensar cualquier otra cosa. —Sería un desperdicio de belleza que no estuvieses conmigo.— se jactó, sin abandonar la sonrisa algo vanidosa. —Nadie más puede estar a tu altura.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo, y se lanzó encima riendo al grito de

—¡Idiota! ¡Presumido!

James le atajó los puños con los que la pelirroja intentaba probar su punto, inmovilizándolos a ambos lados de la cabeza, piel con piel.

—¿Me quieres o no? —preguntó levantando las cejas, pasando ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, reteniéndola contra él por completo. La pelirroja, sonrojada, cerró la boca que había mantenido abierta en la pequeña guerra en la que había salido vencida y frunció los labios, fingiendo duda.

—Debería pensarlo —replicó, haciéndose desear. James le soltó las muñecas y dejó caer la sonrisa, atravesándola con la mirada.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Lily todavía podía sentir los labios calientes abriéndose paso con maestría sobre los suyos, sus brazos envolviéndola, su interior humedeciéndose como si aún no hubiese tenido suficiente de él.

Se le aflojaron un poco las rodillas y experimentó un agradable vacío en el estómago. ¿Así que eso era el sexo? Sentir el cuerpo flojo, hecho de gelatina, y una vaga percepción de anhelo, como si estuviese dividida, a medias, incompleta hasta volver a encontrarse con la piel de James rearmándola.

El grito agudo quedó ahogado por la palma que le tapó la boca de un movimiento fluido, un segundo después de percibir un tacto ajeno en la cintura que la jaló con fuerza hacia el costado. Lily llegó a atisbar la puerta del baño antes de que la oscuridad la engullera.

—Soy yo —murmuró la voz de James en su oído, y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, aliviado, a salvo, antes de retomar las palpitaciones frenéticas al caer en la cuenta que volvía a estar en contacto con el cuerpo de James.

Al fin.

—Idiota —lo amonestó, aunque no se apartó. Por el contrario, se giró para tenerlo de frente. —Casi me matas del susto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento visible, inclinando apenas la cabeza para hundirse en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha. —Te extrañé.

—También yo —contestó Lily sin pensar, algo aturdida por el reguero de besos que estaba recibiendo. —Oye, cualquiera diría que tenemos algo extraño con los baños.

James se rió entre dientes, abrazándola y haciendo que ella lo envolviese a su vez de manera automática.

—Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para encontrarte.

—Podrías haberme buscado en un compartimiento, como la gente normal.

—Quería estar a solas —James se apartó finalmente, mirándola a la cara. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

La pelirroja levantó las cejas, desorientada.

—Eh… bien, supongo. ¿Por?

James puso los ojos en blanco, impaciente.

—Y el insensible se supone que soy yo —La joven seguía sin comprender.

—En realidad, ese es Sirius.

—También —convino el muchacho y sonrió, revolviéndose el cabello, algo nervioso. —Ayer… Hoy —se corrigió. —Quizá tuvimos demasiada actividad y no estaba seguro si eso estaba bien. ¿Entiendes?

—No —Lily a duras penas podía contener la risa. No estaba captando el trasfondo de la situación y James se veía algo abrumado.

—Oh, vamos —se lamentó. —No me hagas decirlo —la pelirroja compuso su mejor rostro de incomprensión y James suspiró. —Que si estás bien ahí, Lily, no es tan difícil. Fue tu primera vez y estuve toda la noche… lo que quedó de la noche, pensando que quizá tendríamos que habernos medido un poco más —la aludida, colorada de aguantar la risa mezclado con un poco de vergonzosa ternura, lo dejó balbucear un poco más. —No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que es algo a lo que te acostumbras de a poco, ¿verdad? Y no lo hicimos para nada, enton…

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió al fin, dejándose vencer por la cálida oleada que la atravesaba al comprobar la preocupación genuina del joven que se removía, inquieto. —Más que bien, de hecho.

Era verdad. Además de esa ligera percepción ajena de su propio cuerpo, sentía una vitalidad increíble. Radiante.

El rostro de James se descompuso en una mueca de alivio.

—Vale —convino, aunque seguía pareciendo algo culpable. —No quería que pensaras que soy una bestia que no puede controlarse.

Lily soltó una risita pícara, decidida a aprovechar la situación.

—Realmente no te controlaste, digamos, demasiado —susurró mientras enlazaba con ademanes juguetones las manos detrás de la nuca del muchacho, que parpadeó sin terminar de creérselo. —Pero puedes seguir sin hacerlo —le aseguró muy cerca de sus labios. —Puedes no controlarte en cualquier momento. Ahora, por ejemplo.

Impactado, James se dejó besar por Lily por un momento, antes de apartarla para observarla con los ojos como platos.

—¿Acabas de proponerme tener sexo en el baño del tren? —le soltó, incrédulo. Lily sonrió, y al escucharlo, le sobrevino toda la cordura en forma de enrojecimiento profundo en todo el rostro.

—Sí, pero ahora que lo dices en voz alta, ya no —respondió, apartándose, sorprendida de lo que ella misma acababa de decir. Y de hacer.

—Vas a matarme, te lo juro —declaró el muchacho con la voz un poco ronca y Lily bajó la vista instintivamente para ver cómo se abultaba la entrepierna.

—Es tu culpa —musitó, todavía con los colores encendidos. —Toda tuya.

—Y agradezco a Merlín por ello —sonrió él, volviéndose a acercarse. Lily emuló su sonrisa aunque enseguida sus comisuras descendieron.

—Tengo que seguir la ronda.

—O podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más —retrucó él. —Me interesa tu propuesta. Podemos analizarla.

—Eres de lo peor —dijo Lily, apartándose para mantenerse lejos de su radio de efecto. —En serio, tengo que irme.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo? —se lamentó James, impostando una perfecta mueca de desazón.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha, sin culpa. —Pero podría volver luego.

—¿En serio?

—Tal vez —Lily bajó la vista para que no se evidenciara lo sonrojada y arrepentida que estaba de su arrebato, por más que todos sus poros estuvieran chillando de necesidad de James.

—Te tomo la palabra, Evans —amenazó el joven, robándole un corto beso. —Vamos, sal antes de que me arrepienta.

Lily giró y salió del baño sin mirar atrás, segura que si mantenía el contacto con James, mandaría de paseo sus obligaciones como prefecta y Premio Anual y se encerraría de por vida en algún cubículo con él.

Oh, por Merlín, en qué se había convertido.

—¿Lily? —escuchó, cuando estaba por cambiar de vagón. Se volteó para verlo de pie aún junto a la puerta del baño, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado y la mano revolviéndose el cabello.

—¿Qué?

James sonrió, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta un cielo nublado.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La joven imitó la sonrisa, dejándose arrastrar por la felicidad en estado puro que le ofrecía James a manos llenas.

—Creí que ya lo era.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _¡Yo estoy muy contenta con todos los_ reviews _y_ follows _! Es muy importante para mi leerlos y saber qué opinan y qué piensan de las cosas que se van planteando a lo largo de la historia, así que ¡anímense!_

 _Con respecto al capítulo, bueno... creo que está todo dicho, ¿no creen? Otra vez volví a centrar demasiado la cosa en Lily y James. ¿Ya les comenté que son mi debilidad? Quizá sobrepasé una línea invisible, no lo sé, y lo terminé describiendo todo con un matiz idealizado muy grande. Mi culpa. Creo que la base de toda relación duradera, además de estar fundamentada en un obvio amor, tiene que estar en la confianza y el diálogo. En las escenas de Lily y James quise mostrarles el momento exacto en el que llegaban a ese punto, en el que terminaban de desnudarse frente al otro y revelarse sin máscaras. En estado puro. Porque así de grande fue su amor, en mi cabeza._

 _Por otro lado, finalmente apareció Reg. Ya sé que había sido nombrado y eso, pero ahora lo vemos con voz propia. Y Mary empieza a tomar el toro —¿o el lobo?— por las astas._

 _En fin, no me queda mucho por decir. Como siempre, espero regresar a principio de mes, el próximo capítulo volvemos a hacer salto temporal a 1979 con los preparativos para cierta boda. No diré más._

 _Es todo por ahora. ¡Espero leerlos!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	17. XVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XVII**

 _«You know there's no need to hide away_

 _You know I tell the truth_

 _We are just the **same**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1979**

—Un galleon por tus pensamientos.

James salió del baño oliendo a menta, con sus pantalones de franela raída y el torso desnudo.

—¿Tanto valen? —se burló Lily desde la cama, ya debajo de los edredones, tumbada de lado para mirarlo.

—Es cierto —convino él, levantando las sábanas para colarse a su lado. Lily agradeció el contacto tibio de la piel de James, que le calentó enseguida las extremidades frías. —Un knut.

La pelirroja fingió horrorizarse y se acurrucó contra el pecho de James.

—No te diré nada —murmuró, altanera. James le pasó el brazo por debajo del hombro.

—¿Vas a negarle algo a tu futuro esposo?

La risita de Lily vibró contra la piel expuesta del joven, mientras asentía y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Exacto.

—Serás una pésima mujer casada —refunfuñó él, mosqueado. Esperó un momento, mientras Lily seguía riendo entre dientes, y cambió el semblante. —Escucha, estuve pensando…

—Toda una novedad —acotó ella, sin perder el tinte alegre.

—Oye, no soy Sirius —aclaró James ofendido. Lily levantó las cejas, expectante y aguardó. —No quiero seguir viviendo aquí.

La pelirroja borró la sonrisa de golpe, y se alejó un palmo para apreciar bien las facciones de su novio, para leer a través de su expresión.

—¿Qué? Pero…

James la interrumpió, torciendo el gesto.

—Esta no es mi casa, Lily, es de mis padres —explicó, resignado. —Y no tiene sentido que estemos los dos aquí, solos en un sitio tan grande.

—Creí que… —dudó Lily, mordiéndose el labio en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

—Ya sé —James se encogió de hombros, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir. —Pero no es lo mismo sin ellos por aquí. Y Sirius también nos ha dejado así que...

Lily regresó al refugio tibio que ofrecía el cuerpo de James, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Si es contigo puedo vivir donde sea, lo sabes —le susurró contra la piel, dándole un beso en el hombro. James sonrió.

—¿Hasta con Sirius?

—Bueno —se retractó ella enseguida, regresando la cabeza a las almohadas. — _excepto_ con Sirius.

James le ofreció esa sonrisa socarrona de _te lo dije_ y se acomodó para que quedaran de frente.

—Mis padres tienen una propiedad en el Valle de Godric.

—¿Otra mansión? —se mofó la pelirroja, disfrazando así su aprensión ante la idea de habitar en otra gran casona deshabitada, y esta vez, desconocida.

Con sus padres había vivido en Cokeworth toda su vida, en un chalet sencillo, acogedor. Familiar. Las mansiones la asustaban un poco, y era verdad que en Canterbury, la presencia de los padres de James rondaba todas las esquinas.

—Muy graciosa —la reprendió él frunciendo la nariz. —No, es una casa —Lily elevó las cejas, escéptica. —Pequeña.

—¿Pequeña para los estándares normales o pequeña para tu ojo millonario?

—Eh, quizá no tan pequeña —reconoció James, tanteando una sonrisa conciliadora. —Hace mucho tiempo que no voy, pero creo que te gustará —aguardó como un niño esperando beneplácito para una travesura. —¿Qué te parece?

Lily le acarició distraída el filo de la mandíbula, suave con la afeitada reciente. La verdad era que tampoco ella se sentía del todo cómoda viviendo en Canterbury. Esta bien podía ser una buena oportunidad.

—Podemos ir a verla mañana —aceptó, imitando irremediablemente la luminosa sonrisa que se abrió paso por el rostro de James.

—Vale —parecía entusiasmado. —Además, todo el mundo mágico sabe que los Potter viven en Canterbury. Estoy harto de las medidas de seguridad.

Era cierto, por supuesto. James tenía serios problemas para adaptarse a la seguridad casi paranoica que imponía con mano férrea Ojoloco, y Lily dudaba que eso cambiase por más que decidieran dejar la mansión.

—No creo que sea un secreto si decidimos mudarnos —terció en voz baja.

—Lo sé —asintió él, resignado. —Pero prefiero pasar un poco más desapercibido.

Lily sonrió a su vez y decidió tomarle un poco el pelo.

—James Potter queriendo pasar desapercibido, quién lo diría.

El aludido rodó los ojos, aguantando con su mejor mueca de ofendido. Lily le saltó encima, rodando hasta rozar sus narices y le besó los labios a modo de tregua.

Conforme, James le pasó los brazos por la cintura, teniendo todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja en contacto con el suyo, las cortinas de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en las orejas.

—¿Vas a decirme en qué pensabas? —preguntó al fin, luego de un momento indeterminado de besos juguetones.

Lily se apartó y atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—En la boda.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? —se apresuró a contestar él, en una tierna mezcla de desafío y ansiedad. Lily bufó.

—Idiota. Claro que no —se sostuvo con las palmas para no ahogarlo y poder poner cierta distancia mientras pensaba cómo decir lo que había estado reflexionando. —Solo… no estoy segura que sea una buena idea.

James adquirió un talante serio y le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Lily, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? —la muchacha no esperaba eso. —Sí —a esa altura, parecía algo ridículo tener que confirmar lo obvio.

Merlín, si lo amaba más que a sí misma. James sonrió conforme.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que decir. Nos casamos. Fin de la historia.

—La vida no funciona así —refunfuñó Lily, rodando hacia un costado para regresar a su sitio sobre la cama, de cara al cielo raso.

—¿Por qué no? —escuchó que James volvía a la carga. —Tienes que dejar de pensar en otros, piensa en lo que tú quieres.

La pelirroja dejó pasar un momento de silencio.

—No es el mejor momento para celebrar, ¿sabes? —pronunció al fin, con cuidado, sintiéndose algo cobarde por mantener la vista fija en el techo.

—Por supuesto —el tono de James evidenciaba su confusión. —Pero nos queremos. Y queremos casarnos —como siempre, su lógica derrumaba todos los cuestionamientos de Lily —¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Nada, pero…

—Déjame adivinar —la interrumpió el muchacho, obligándola con delicadeza a volver la cara hacia él. Tenía el semblante serio. —Tus padres, ¿verdad? Y los míos —Lily se sintió estúpida al escuchar en voz alta sus temores. —Bien, déjame decirte que nadie estaría más feliz que mi madre en saber que finalmente siento cabeza. Y, a riesgo de ir demasiado lejos, puedo asegurarte que nadie tendría un mejor yerno que yo. Tus padres estarían muy conformes.

—¿Ya te han dicho alguna vez lo egocéntrico que eres? —susurró la pelirroja, sonriendo y parpadeando a la vez para ahuyentar las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con rodar cuesta abajo.

—Sí, tu —confesó James, comprensivo, tomándole una mano y depositándole un beso ligero entre los dedos. —Déjame seguir —le pidió contra su piel. —Mary —el nombre reverberó con el peso doloroso del recuerdo, y James apretó un poco el agarre sin dejar de mantener los ojos fijos en Lily. —Bien, ella tomó su decisión, Lily. No puedes dejar de avanzar en tu vida porque ella ya no esté aquí.

Además de tonta, estaba teniendo un arduo trabajo en no largarse a llorar como una niña. Toda la situación que había desencadenado la misión de Ojoloco la había vuelto una estúpida hipersensible.

—Yo… —balbuceó, recordando la penosa escena que había protagonizado rompiendo a llorar en casa de Mar.

—Lo sé —musitó James, dejando su mano en el colchón y usando sus dedos libres para limpiar la única lágrima que había escapado el duro autocontrol de la muchacha. —Envíale una lechuza —propuso, fingiendo una esperanza que no sentía. —Podría funcionar esta vez, quién sabe.

—No lo creo —lo contradijo Lily, sonriendo y terminando de tragarse el exceso de humedad en los ojos. James le recorrió el rostro colorado y le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón salido que jugaba sobre su mejilla.

—¿Me olvido de algo? —reflexionó en voz alta, sin perder atención a las facciones de la joven. —Ah, sí. El mundo mágico al completo —cambió el tono para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Lily lo necio del pensamiento. —Creo que la Orden estaría muy contenta de poder celebrar algo. No estamos teniendo una buena racha.

Ella más repuesta, frunció el ceño, en franco desacuerdo.

—Por eso creo que estaría fuera de lugar si…

—Vamos, Lily, piénsalo. No sabemos cuánto más va a durar esto. Podrían pasar años —Lily suspiró, sabiendo que James traía la razón esa vez. —¿Vas a seguir sin casarte conmigo porque no hay paz en el mundo?

—No es algo para reír —lo amonestó ella en voz baja, aunque sabía que ya había perdido. Odiaba cuando James actuaba siguiendo a su yo ultramaduro, más parecido al espíritu de Remus que al de Sirius. Básicamente, porque su lógica la desarmaba.

—Y no lo estoy haciendo —se apresuró a responder el muchacho, reculando para que el genio irascible de Lily no saliese a flote. —Solo intento hacerte ver que no tiene caso —la persuadió con delicadeza. —Podremos dar un momento de felicidad al mundo en guerra.

Lily refunfuñó un poco, aunque no dio más pelea. De pronto, se sentía algo cansada.

—Si lo dices así, tiene sentido…

—¿Lo ves? —la sonrisa radiante de James la iluminó quitándole todo el peso abrumante de la situación. —Ya solucioné todas tus objeciones. ¿Nos casamos?

El amago de sonrisa en Lily resbaló antes de consentir, que hizo que James aguardara ansioso una respuesta.

—No todas —susurró, triste.

—¿Qué? —se asombró el joven, sin comprender hacia dónde se dirigían los tiros. —Si soy infalible.

—Falto una —la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Lily, esa sonrisa rota y llena de dolor que James se encargaba con fervor casi religioso de borrársela a base de besos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, cauto, volviendo a levantar el brazo para acunarle la mejilla.

—Petunia.

Tal como había hecho el nombre de Mary, al traer a colación a su hermana, Lily pudo ver como algo invisible volvía a romperse en ella. James retiró con delicadeza su caricia y se revolvió algo incómodo en el sitio.

—Oh. Podemos… —dudó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. —podemos ir a verla, si quieres.

Lily negó con la cabeza, dejando que el cansancio le recorriera los músculos. Había dejado atrás hacía tiempo la tristeza por el vínculo roto con su hermana.

—No vendrá —no lo expresó con dolor, sino con la resignación que le daba la realidad. James torció el gesto.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

James odiaba a su hermana y a su marido. Lily lo sabía. El hecho de que insistiera para que estuviesen el día de su boda la bañó con una cálida sensación desde el centro del pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo, ese agradable sentimiento de protección que solía asociar con la presencia perenne de James dentro suyo.

—Está bien —convino, a pesar de saber que sería inútil. Se acercó arrastrándose por el colchón y enterró el rostro en el pecho de James. Seguía tan tibio. —Gracias.

Se quedaron quietos, en silencio, alumbrados por la luz de la mesita de noche, las respiraciones acompasadas como único sonido en la noche cerrada que se cernía afuera.

—¿Lily? —musitó James en un momento, tanteando a ver si se había quedado dormida.

—¿Sí?

Acercó su boca al oído.

—¿Te gustaría casarte aquí, en Canterbury? —su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. —Podemos ambientar el jardín.

Lily lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, agradeciéndole a Merlín por tenerlo allí, tan cerca, tan entero. Tan James.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Pero? —sonrió él, anticipando el reparo inevitable que pondría la pelirroja. Lily se rió entre dientes, decidiendo si con el tiempo se había vuelto tan obvia o era parte del encanto de James leerla como un libro abierto.

—No quiero una gran boda, James.

El muchacho la aparto un poco para besarle la nariz y luego echarle una de esas miradas reprobadoras.

—¿No quieres una gran boda porque no es lo correcto en esta situación o porque realmente tu no la quieres?

La pelirroja volvió a reír, ya convencida de lo transparente que se habían vuelto los dos, como partes sustanciales de una sola persona.

—¿Quizá un poco de ambas?

—Está bien —se resignó el joven, hundiéndose un poco más en las almohadas. —De cualquier forma, no tenemos a demasiadas personas a quien invitar —sonrió con ironía. —Al menos que quieras bailar el vals con algún mortífago.

—Idiota —lo reprendió ella, reprimiendo el escalofrío que le suscitó al imaginarse la sola posibilidad. — Mmm… La Orden al completo, básicamente.

—Ajá —James se tomó un segundo para pensar. —Dumbledore.

—Y la Profesora McGonagall —apuntó Lily enseguida. Le tenía un cariño especial a la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, y mucho de ello tenía que ver con que no hubiese expulsado a ninguno de los cuatro durante los años en Hogwarts.

—¿En serio? —preguntó James, divertido ante la idea de la Profesora en una fiesta. —Está bien. Y Hagrid.

—Y Mary —la afirmación vino sola, sin pensarla realmente. Lily cayó en la cuenta de cuánto necesitaba que su amiga estuviese con ella en uno de los días más importantes de su vida. James sonrió a su vez, comprendiéndola a la perfección.

—Y Mary.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, reflexionando los detalles de la boda para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Mary de la cabeza.

—No será muy grande —caviló en voz alta. —Me gusta. En el jardín —adquirió un talante meditabundo mientras su mente discurría por otros derroteros. —Queda pensar… ¿Le pedirás a Sirius que sea el padrino?

—Sí —Lily se dio cuenta que James ya lo había pensado. Se revolvió el cabello, nervioso. —Es decir… Los tres son las personas más importantes de mi vida, además de ti, pero Sirius… Sirius es mi _hermano_.

—Lo sé —admitió ella, enlazando su brazo con el de James. —También el mío.

—Eres la mejor —sonrió él, besándole la coronilla. —¿Le dirás a Mar?

Lily se mordió el labio. También había estado reflexionando acerca de ese tema.

—No es la idea más brillante, pero sí —confesó. —Les pediré que dejen sus problemas a un lado solo por ese día, ¿qué te parece? —no sonaba demasiado convencida, y la realidad era que no lo estaba. —Luego pueden seguir discutiendo y queriendo matarse a hechizos.

—O a revolcones —apuntó James, cómplice.

—Lo que sea.

Quedaron juntos, manteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, acurrucados debajo de las mantas.

—Tendremos que hablar con Ojoloco para arreglar el tema de la seguridad —suspiró James, a regañadientes, adelantándose a lo que estaba seguro, sería problemático.

—No estará contento —se lamentó Lily, en línea con el ánimo del muchacho.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo que tenemos —James sacudió los hombros, desentendiéndose del tema hasta que fuera necesario, y se giró hacia Lily con renovada energía. —¿Quién dijo que organizar una boda es algo complicado? —se extrañó, con una sonrisa petulante. —Ya tenemos todo.

—Falta algo —lo contradijo la pelirroja sonriendo, levantando el índice entre sus narices.

—¿Qué? —se desinfló James, desconcertado.

—La fecha.

—Ah, eso —el joven se reacomodó, recuperando la expresión confiada. —Creí que ya estaba decidido.

Se miraron por un segundo que fue eterno, manteniendo las sonrisas íntimas.

—Diez de Marzo —pronunciaron a la vez, enredándose en una batalla de besos sin ganador.

Fuera, el frío recrudecía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Febrero de 1979**

Acostarse con Sirius era enzarzarse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en busca del ego más poderoso, Dorcas lo sabía bien.

Intuía que en realidad, la particular naturaleza que adquiría el mero acto de follar se debía a que eran _ellos_ los que lo protagonizaban. Por eso no se aburrían. Por eso seguían buscándose con las manos calientes y la mirada apremiante.

Dorca era totalmente consciente de su belleza y actuaba en función de ella, por supuesto. Había lanzado al aire los sujetadores que la habían acompañado desde hacía tres años un día, frente a la reprobadora —y para qué negarlo, también algo admirada— expresión de Alice y, desde los dieciséis, sólo utilizaba camisetas de tirantes a modo de ropa interior, que poco hacían para disimular sus pecho generosos y firmes en contraste con su esbelta figura. A Dorcas la llenaba de satisfacción y una pizca de arrogancia sin disimular la fascinación que ejercía tanto en el sexo opuesto como en el propio, esas miradas de soslayo recorriéndole figura, deseándole los labios, los senos, el culo que se mecía de forma natural con su andar.

La habían juzgado, y la habían llamado _zorra_.

Y por ella estaba bien.

Pero con Sirius, todo era diferente.

Cada beso era un intento obstinado de doblegar al otro. Cada caricia ocultaba segundas intenciones, cada roce con su sexo buscaba quebrar a su contrincante, hacerlo llegar primero al orgasmo para poder paladear con satisfacción la victoria.

Era una pelea a rabiar por saberse el más hermoso, el más excitante, el más sexual.

Y a Dorcas le fascinaba no conocer de antemano el resultado.

Con maestría, parcialmente desnuda, maniobró para guiar a Sirius contra el filo de la encimera, hincándole los dientes en la piel expuesta de cuello. Él gruñó, dejándola hacer, mientras las manos de la muchacha abandonaban los músculos de su espalda para desabrocharle de dos rápidos movimientos el cinturón. Los pantalones de Sirius resbalaran hasta el suelo con un susurro metálico y el joven jadeó de anticipación cuando Dorcas se agachóy sintió su aliento cálido en el borde de su ropa interior.

—AGH, POR MERLÍN —vociferó Alice golpeando la puerta de entrada con fuerza, las mejillas encendidas y una mueca de repulsión en el rostro. —¿Podrían al menos RESPETAR el maldito lugar donde comemos?

La muchacha pasó de largo como una tromba, llevándose por delante en su paso un sillón, sin quitarse el abrigo directo a su habitación.

Dorcas se rió entre dientes, resignándose en silencio y mordisqueando apenas el miembro expectante que tenía a la altura del rostro antes de erguirse. Apartó a Sirius con los dos brazos, quien no parecía apenado o avergonzado de haber sido atrapado al borde de una mamada.

—Déjalo —le recomendó la joven poniendo enseguida distancia entre sus cuerpos. —Está de mala leche porque Frank sigue en la misión en Portsmouth.

—TE OÍ —chilló Alice, saliendo de su habitación con una mueca furibunda. —Y me parecería de muy buen gusto si decidieras _vestirte_ de una condenada vez, Sirius —masculló entre dientes con los puños apretados.

El aludido bajó la cabeza, como si la referencia le hubiese recordado súbitamente que, en efecto, estaba desnudo.

—Ah, bueno, en realidad pensaba... —carraspeó, buscando alguna confirmación de Dorcas por el rabillo del ojo, que ya había terminado de acomodarse su ropa. —¿ _Acabar_ lo que estábamos haciendo? Dor ya estaba cerca, de cualquier modo.

La risita de Dorcas se evaporó en un tris, cambiando por una expresión contrariada.

—¡No es cierto! —no tenía intención de perder la pelea.

Alice, la boca semiabierta de pura incredulidad, terminó de perder la paciencia.

—¡VÍSTETE!

—Qué carácter... —replicó el aludido con una sonrisa, inclinándose para tomar el bollo de pantalones que tenía en los tobillos. Frenó a medio camino, sosteniéndose con una mano la prenda a medio poner y con la otra, ahuecada sobre los testículos, se levantó un poco el pronunciado bulto que tenía en la pelvis, la forma de su sexo grande y duro para nada disimulada por los calzoncillos. —¿Es que no te da pena dejarme así? —inquirió entonces Sirius, impostado la mejor cara de desazón que provocó una nueva ronda de risas por parte de Dorcas y un pronunciamiento del enrojecimiento en Alice.

—Podemos echa un polvo los tres, Al, si te si te sientes sola —agregó el muchacho con arrogancia, tirando un poco más de su suerte. —Si es por mí, puedo hacer el esfuerzo.

—¡IDIOTA! —chilló Alice, avergonzada y furiosa, sacando la varita de un solo movimiento. —Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—Aguafiestas —refunfuñó Sirius, terminando de subirse de un tirón los pantalones, haciendo una mueca para abrochárselos. —Luego tendré un horrible dolor de huevos y pesará en tu conciencia por no haberme dado tiempo para correrme.

Alice, que había conseguido que los colores del rostro le bajarantes mientras Sirius se encasquetaba la camiseta, rodó los ojos, enfurruñada.

—Creo que podré vivir con la culpa.

Se dejó caer en su sitio de siempre, junto a la ventana e ignoró el intercambio de miradas que se hacían los otros dos.

—Entonces, ¿toda esta pataleta es porque aún no tienes noticias de Frank? —aventuró Dorcas, rompiendo su quietud y yendo hasta el lugar de su amiga para encaramarse sobre el brazo del sillón. Con el rostro vuelto, aún enfadada —furiosa, de hecho, ¡también era _su_ cocina!— dejó pasar un momento antes de responder.

—Sí.

Sirius, resignado a que su momento estaba terminado, acortó la distancia con las dos muchachas y se recostó sobre la pared junto a la ventana, buscando sus cigarros.

—Bah, no te preocupes —la conminó el joven, con la mirada baja en el pitillo que tenía entre los labios, tanteando sus bolsillos en busca de su varita. —Está con Emmeline y con Prewett. Estarán bien.

Alice todavía no se había deshecho del cabreo irracional que la había asaltado nada más abrir la puerta de su apartamento, por lo que se sacudió el apretón cariñoso que Dorcas le estaba ofreciendo en en hombro.

—Si lo dice Sirius Black...

Dorcas resopló ante la ironía de su amiga.

—Vamos Al, no te pongas así —la amonestó, alejándose un poco para tener un mejor plano del enfurruñamiento infantil de la muchacha. —Ya regresarán.

—Ya sé —replicó la aludida, dando a entender todo lo contrario. Dorcas reprimió el impulso a poner los ojos en blanco e intercambió otra mirada con Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros parcialmente envuelto en una nube de humo.

—Haré té, ¿de acuerdo? —terminó diciendo, dirigiéndose a Alice como si fuese una niña pequeña. La respuesta le llegó cuando ya estaba en la zona de la cocina separada por la barra, sacando las tazas del estante.

—Preferiría que fuese sin restos de su sexo, si es posible.

A pesar de que el enfado seguía tiñendo sus palabras, Dorcas no precisaba mirarla para saber que ya le asomaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Idiota.

Sirius, que no parecía darse por aludido en el intercambio, terminó el pitillo y lo aplastó contra el cenicero que Dorcas siempre conservaba sobre la mesita ratona.

—Relájate —le dijo, y como si siguiese su propio consejo, se dejó caer cual peso muertos sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos frente a Alice. Esta respiró con fuerza por la nariz, obstinada en mirar hacia la ventana, mientras sentía como su enfado continuaba decreciendo. —¿Y dónde tienes a Fenwick para hacer este trabajo? —preguntó entonces Sirius, con el barboteo del agua cayendo sobre la loza de las tazas de fondo. —¿Se fue con Frank?

Alice, que sabía que ignorar a Sirius Black era totalmente imposible, se giró de mala gana.

—No, hoy le tocaba turno en Dover.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas. —No, hoy lo hacían Hestia y Mar.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Ojoloco lo cambió a último minuto porque necesitaba a Hestia. Benji la cubrió.

La expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo más que Al no supo definir se mantuvo en el rostro de Sirius mientras Dorcas depositaba las tres tazas sobre la mesita.

—Aquí.

Sirius no le hizo caso, ni siquiera cuando tomó sitio a su lado.

—¿Estás segura? —apremió él, evidenciando cierta ansiedad. Alice tomó su taza e inspiró hondo el agradable y cálido aroma que despedía antes de responder.

—Ajá.

—Tengo que irme —declaró Sirius dando un salto, cubriendo de tres zancadas el espacio hasta la puerta, su chaqueta de cuero ya en la mano. —Hablamos después, ¿vale?

Alice parpadeó, y al instante siguiente, el muchacho ya no estaba. Su taza, intacta, seguía humeando sobre la mesada.

—¿Y a este ahora qué le pasa? —soltó Alice, genuinamente sorprendida, y al volver su mirada al frente, descubrió que Dorcas tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Se va a Dover —pronunció la joven, y Alice pudo notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no marcar ninguna inflexión en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Dorcas se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, y dio un largo sorbo de té.

—Porque es un idiota y sigue buscando a McKinnon como sea.

—¿A Mar? —Alice empezaba a vislumbrar por dónde venían los tiros y le pareció surreal que Dorcas pudiese estar _celosa_. —Creí que ya no estaban juntos.

—Igual que yo.

La joven se concentró en su bebida y Alice —el enojo ya totalmente enterrado—, decidió abordar algo que deseaba preguntarle a su amiga desde hacía tiempo.

—Oye... —la falta de respuesta no la amedrentó. Dor siempre la escuchaba. —¿Puedes explicarme qué mierda te pasa con Sirius?

La aludida levantó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Alice rodó los ojos, impaciente.

—¿Te gusta? —soltó a bocajarro, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sin embargo, Dorcas sonrió con algo de burla al oírla.

—¿Acaso no lo has visto?

—Te hablo en serio.

La joven depositó su taza ya vacía en la mesa, con un estrépito que revelaba la fuerza que había empleado.

—No sé qué esperas que te responda, Al —dijo con sinceridad. —Nos acostamos. _Mucho_.

—Y no necesito más pruebas, gracias —objetó Alice, provocando que su amiga mantuviera sus comisuras hacia arriba. —Me refiero a si te gusta como más que para... eso.

Dorcas mudó el rostro y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Porque yo creo que puede que sí te guste y... tu lo has dicho, él parece aún tener algo con Mar...

—Al, no estoy enamorada de él.

La joven estudió la determinación de Dorcas, buscando la grieta que la pusiera en evidencia, en vano.

—Vale —acordó, no muy convencida. Repasó lo que habían dicho en su mente y enseguida agregó. —Tampoco estaría mal, ¿sabes? Es un buen tipo. Quitando lo insoportable. Y se llevan muy bien. Además, no parece que lo suyo con Mar tenga demasiado futuro, por lo que no...

Dorcas interrumpió la diatriba de la muchacha, recuperando la mueca divertida.

—Deberías hacerte revisar —comentó con burla. —Desde que tu y Frank se llevaron el premio a la pareja del año, ves amor por todos lados.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, enrojeciendo, pero su amiga no le permitió hablar.

—No voy a enamorarme de él, Al, ya déjalo.

Recogió su taza y la llevó hasta el fregadero, aliviada internamente del silencio de Alice. Lo que significaba que ella también podía sentir en ese momento la maldita presencia de Benji acechándole la espalda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Febrero de 1979**

—Esto no tiene caso.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda de Madame Malkin — _Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_ — y Marlenne, sentada en un escabel, no disimulaba la expresión de hastío con las rodillas juntas y la barbilla descansando sobre la palma. Volvió a resoplar, volviendo a caer en la cuenta, por enésima vez en la tarde, que era en vano pues el rizado flequillo que solía caerle sobre los ojos había desaparecido dando lugar a una larga y lacia cabellera rubia con la que se sentía muy incómoda.

—Un poco más —pidió la voz ahogada de Lily, aislada por un biombo. Se escuchó el frufrú de la tela deslizándose y acomodándose y Marlenne suspiró. —Alguno tiene que ser.

La joven se cuidó de contradecir a su amiga, revolviéndose en su sitio con incomodidad. Hacía más de tres cuartos de hora que estaban en la tienda, intentando conseguir el vestido de novia de Lily, sin éxito. Mar había accedido a regañadientes — _¡es tu trabajo! ¡por favor, Mar, eres la única que puede acompañarme!_ , le había suplicado Lily hacía pocos días hecha un manojo de nervios, _¡eres la madrina!_ — consolándose en la idea de que no tardarían tanto, después de todo la pelirroja no era demasiado quisquillosa en lo que a vestimenta se refería.

Pero no estaba siendo la mejor jornada de su vida, eso era un hecho. Obviando la parte en la que había tenido que tomar una asquerosa poción multijugos con sabor a rabanitos, se encontraba en la piel de una muchacha que rondaba la treintena, con un largo cabello rubio que le rozaba las anchas caderas y que no conseguía dominar por ningún medio. Había intentado rehusarse, pero Ojoloco había sido tajante. No podían dejarse ver en el Callejón Diagon así sin más. La mujer que había prestado su cuerpo era además más alta que Mar, y evidentemente más rolliza. La joven ni siquiera en su momento más saludable había llegado a llenar tanto ciertas zonas de su cuerpo y con algo de nostalgia, intentaba controlar el bamboleo casi ridículo que hacían sus piernas al caminar.

Lily no había tomado ninguna poción, después de un largo y persuasivo debate con Ojoloco. Había conseguido alterar un poco sus facciones, manteniendo las proporciones básicas de su cuerpo inalteradas para conseguir el vestido correcto.

La muchacha que salió del biombo era entonces de la misma contextura que Lily, pero el cabello le caía corto y negro hasta los hombros, muy semejante al de Alice, las sutiles pecas de su piel borradas por el tono más oscuro de la tez que lucía. Sin embargo, no era difícil adivinarla con esa expresión contrariada, embutida en el centésimo vestido que probaba sin terminar de decidirse.

—Espantoso —declaró Mar apenas la vio, demasiado cansada para fingir lo contrario. Lily se sostenía la falda abombada con ambas manos, el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos en un insulto velado.

—No puedo creerlo —masculló, soltando los faldones, revelando la aparatosa forma del vestido. —Voy a ser la peor novia de la tierra. Falta un mes y aún no consigo qué ponerme.

Lily, con expresión suplicante, esperó a que Marlenne le diera apoyo, ánimo, lo que fuese que la alejara de la desesperante situación en la que se encontraba.

Mar volvió a resoplar aunque no tuviese flequillo que retirarse de los ojos.

—¿Combates mortífagos y no puedes casarte? —susurró en un hilo de voz, con sinceridad. —Vamos, ya encontrarás uno. No es tan terrible.

—Ya sé —admitió la pelirroja desinflándose y dejando caer los hombros descubiertos. —Quería sentirme normal al menos una vez —murmuró, con la vista al piso. —Se supone que _esto_ es lo que todas las mujeres quieren, ¿verdad? Elegir el vestido para su boda, y eso.

—No todas —la contradijo Mar, reprimiendo un escalofrío. —Yo no lo querría jamás —ya la estaba pasando bastante mal sólo observando cómo su amiga atravesaba la penosa experiencia. Era suficiente para ella. Lily sonrió a su pesar, recobrando un poco el ánimo.

—Pero tú no eres _normal_ —le susurró, divertida, regresando a trompicones hacia el espacio reservado para que pudiese cambiarse. Mar escuchó unos pasos que evidenciaban que Madame Malkin regresaba con otra tanda infinita de vestidos.

—Mira cariño, tengo todos estos de aquí —iba diciendo antes de llegar a la parte trasera de la tienda. Mar rodó los ojos, y volvió a removerse para desentumecer los músculos, resignada a pasar aún varias horas más entre esas cuatro paredes. —Junté un par más de vestidos y también algunas túnicas de gala, ¿sabes? Por si cambias de opinión.

La rechoncha señora pasó sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Mar, concentrada en levitar todas las prendas para que llegasen hasta la parte interna del biombo.

— Oh, gracias —dijo la voz de Lily al otro lado, ya en movimiento para continuar el eterno desfile de ropa.

—Pruébate la primera túnica, querida —le recomendó Madame Malkin, ansiosa, a unos pasos de Mar, reflejando el genuino interés que debería estar mostrando su amiga. —Creo que podría ser la tuya.

Esperaron unos minutos, y finalmente la figura de Lily salió del biombo, con pasos cortos.

Nadie emitió palabra por un momento, y la muchacha, ávida de respuesta, giró de costado para reflejarse en el largo espejo de junto.

—¿Y bien?

—Es ese.

Marlenne se había puesto de pie, el hastío olvidado en el escabel.

Lily lucía una túnica ceñida, de un blanco casi obsceno, que le delineaba el busto y la curva de la cintura, para agrandarse a la altura de las caderas en forma de falda amplia, acampanada, que le cubría los pies y rozaba el suelo. La túnica se cerraba al frente, en un delicado detalle de brocado sobre el pecho, el escote cuadrado dejando los hombros al descubierto y unas mangas adheridas que empezaban a la mitad del brazo y se ampliaban sobre sus manos como azucenas.

—Querida, te ves hermosa —agregó Madame Malkin al notar que nadie más rompía el silencio. Lily no evidenciaba ningún juicio. Estiró ambos brazos, haciendo que las amplias mangas cayeran hacia los costados y giró sobre sí misma, varias veces.

—Es este —confirmó, frenando en seco, con una sonrisa radiante que le develaban las verdaderas facciones. Buscó con la mirada la aprobación de Mar, que asintió con la cabeza, contenta por su amiga y aliviada porque por fin podrían irse, y Madame Malkin aplaudió dos veces, encantada.

—Te queda perfecto —decretó, con ojo experto. —No creo que haya que hacerle ningún arreglo, cariño. Estaba hecha para ti.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Febrero de 1979**

—Oh, aquí está James —señaló Peter, gesticulando exageradamente mientras el muchacho cerraba la puerta de entrada. —A ver si tu logras que deje su autocompasión de mierda de una puta vez. Yo estoy harto.

James parpadeó, sorprendido del arranque de su amigo, que, con las mejillas rojas, atravesaba como un torbellino la sala para perderse en la cocina, cerrando de un portazo.

Hestia, que estaba inclinada sobre Remus pasándole un ungüento sobre una herida cicatrizada a medias, ladeó la cabeza para dirigirle al recién llegado una sonrisa de disculpa. No hizo esfuerzo en regañarlo, hacía tiempo que los miembros de la Orden se habían rendido a que James no cumpliera las reglas de seguridad. El licántropo, sin mediar palabra, mantenía el cuello vuelto y los labios apretados.

Se deshizo de su abrigo de un movimiento y se acercó.

—¿Qué está pasando?

La joven, un poco fuera de lugar, se apartó la larga trenza con la que había sujetado su cabello, y se apartó para que James pudiese tomar asiento frente a Remus, que insistía en no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada.

—Y una mierda. Hiciste que Peter se cabreara, así que algo tiene que haber sucedido.

El muchacho no respondió, y James, con las cejas encarnadas, empezó a perder la paciencia. Revisó de un plumazo la estancia, Hestia acomodando los botellines dentro de la caja de primeros auxilios reglamentaria de la Orden, visiblemente incómoda.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de quién faltaba. Hestia se volvió, observando de soslayo a Remus, que parecía obcecado en fingirse a solas.

—Se fue hace un momento —contestó ella. —No estoy segura a dónde, pero…

—Quizá a hacerse el maldito héroe a otra parte —masculló Remus, por lo bajo, sin variar su posición. Hestia se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a James que entendía tanto como él, y el joven suspiró, resignado.

—¿Vas a decirme qué mierda pasó?

—No.

Antes de que a James se le ocurriese una manera de hacer hablar a su amigo, Peter regresó, con otro dramático portazo y se tumbó con una mueca de enfado en el sillón junto a Hestia.

—Te diré qué está pasando —bisbiseó Peter, con los brazos cruzados, desafiando con la mirada al licántropo. —El idiota de Sirius fue anoche a Dover. Vale, fue estúpido.

—Era el turno de Benji —lo interrumpió James, perdido. —¿No había quedado que te suplía, Hestia?

Su amigo se adelantó antes de que la joven atinara a responder.

—Ya sé, pero a Sirius se le ocurrió que podía pasar una noche.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a intervenir el muchacho, sin entender cómo eso podía hilarse con la escena que estaba presenciando. Peter bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Marlenne.

—Ah —eso lo explicaba todo.

—Bueno, y a Remus de pronto le parece condenadamente _peligroso_ que continuemos haciendo guardias porque anoche consiguió zafarse del espacio mágico y casi se zampa a Mar.

—¿Qué? —se alarmó James, sin darse cuenta que se había inclinado hacia adelante, ansioso.

—No pasó nada —lo desestimó Peter, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Benji y Sirius lo controlaron en un santiamén. Lo que no pudieron controlar fue la estupidez de nuestro amigo —y señaló con el mentón la figura inmóvil de Remus, empecinado en su silencio condenatorio.

—Oye, Pete, no deberías ser tan duro con él —musitó Hestia, interviniendo por primera vez, compasiva.

—Perdona Hestia, pero se lo merece —masculló el aludido, con los ojos fijos en el licántropo. —Está siendo un idiota y tiene derecho a saberlo. Estoy hasta aquí de que esto vuelva a ocurrir cada maldita luna llena.

—Remus, deja el teatro —le pidió James, en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos. —No sucedió nada. Como siempre. _Podemos_ con esto.

—Como si no hubiésemos estado en situaciones más peligrosas —acotó Peter, exasperado. James le envió una señal de advertencia por encima de sus lentes, sin que Hestia se diese cuenta, y el joven enrojeció al percatarse que había hablado de más.

—No peleen —los conminó Hestia, con un tanteo de sonrisa que ninguno imitó. —Y Remus, sé sensato. ¿Crees que Ojoloco permitirá que andes tu solo cuando te transformas?

Peter puso una clara mueca de _te lo dije_ , pero no acotó nada, y el aludido solo hizo un ruidito de disgusto con la garganta.

La joven suspiró.

—Me marcho ya —terminó de acomodar el botiquín y fue a por sus cosas. —Si necesitas algo, envíame una lechuza. Pasaré por lo de Emmeline.

En clara actitud infantil, Remus mantuvo su postura pétrea.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

James atajó a Peter antes de que pudiese echarle más leña al fuego, exasperado, y aguardó a que Hestia saliera y cerrara con cuidado la puerta tras sí.

—Bien —dijo, una vez que la joven desapareció. —Ahora cuéntenme _realmente_ qué pasó.

—Benji descubrió que Sirius es metamorfomago.

—Oh, mierda.

Peter se encogió un poco de hombros.

—No es tan terrible. Parece que Mar se encargó —torció el gesto, ya el huracán de rabia apaciguado. —No creo que nos delate, no es ese tipo de persona.

—Igual —intervino por primera vez Remus entre dientes. —Todo se fue a la mierda y es culpa de las guardias.

James arremetió contra el muchacho para golpearle el hombro, previamente habiéndose asegurado de que no tuviese marcas visibles de ese lado.

—¿Es que estás tonto? —le recriminó, sin poder creérselo. —¿Piensas pasear en tu forma de lobo sin control?

Remus suspiró, cansado, y se giró hacia sus amigos, bajando los pies al piso y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

—No lo sé. Pero esto no puede volver a pasar.

—No seas dramático.

El aludido levantó la cabeza para fulminar a Peter con la mirada.

—Casi me ceno a Mar y Sirius tuvo que transformarse por mi culpa.

—No es el fin del mundo —apuntó James con simpleza. —No es lo ideal, pero debes seguir yendo a Dover. No hay otra salida.

—¿Qué hay de la Casa de los Gritos?

—No es tan mala idea —intervino Peter, ya más relajado, cruzando ambas piernas sobre el sillón.

—No —se rehusó James, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ya lo descartamos antes. Es muy lejos, y de cualquier manera precisarías control.

—Dumbledore cree que se transformó por siete años solo.

—Lo sé, Pete, pero las cosas no están tan fáciles como en ese momento. Los mortífagos lo saben y podrían usarlo a su favor.

—No hay remedio —sentenció Peter, levantando las palmas en señal de rendición. —Dover.

—Vamos, Remus —lo consoló James, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. —No ocurrió nada.

—Podría haber ocurrido.

—Pero no fue así —insistió él. El licántropo rodó los ojos con hastío de que ninguno de sus amigos le diera la razón y James, de pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Lo tengo.

—¿Qué? —le exigió Remus, de mala gana.

—Tenemos que conseguir mantenernos siempre dentro de la guardia —explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Parecía haber descubierto oro debajo de su almohada. — Siendo así, podríamos controlarte en caso de que te desmadres, como hizo Sirius.

—¿Y qué le diremos a Ojoloco? —preguntó Peter, luego de revisar la propuesta en su mente.

—Cualquier excusa, eso no importa —James se volvió hacia Remus. —Si alguno de nosotros está contigo, ¿dejarás de preocuparte por esto?

—Si alguna vez me tomasen en serio… —refunfuñó el aludido, a medias resignado, sin poder evitar caer en la cuenta de que no sólo su enfado se había evaporado, sino que sinceramente la propuesta de James no sonaba nada mal.

—Lo estoy haciendo —replicó él, aireado. —¿lo harías o no?

—Podría ser.

Peter sonrió ampliamente, contagiándole el buen humor a James, que enseguida empezó a molestar a Remus para que abandonara los resabios de su berrinche.

—¡Déjame en paz! —chilló el licántropo, intentando quitárselo de encima, forcejando para alejarlo de sí. James, riendo, se apartó, luego de comprobar que un atisbo de diversión empezaba a cernirse sobre la sombría mueca de su amigo.

—Oigan… —retomó, regresando a su sitio. Peter se había recostado y con la varita había hecho levitar lo único que había en la heladera, varias botellas de cerveza de manteca. Le tendió una a cada uno y dio un gran sorbo directamente del pico. —Ahora que lo pienso…

—Milagro.

Peter escupió un poco de cerveza ante el comentario irónico de Remus, salpicando un poco sobre su camiseta. James lo ignoró, acostumbrado.

—¿Y qué demonios hacía Sirius en Dover, concretamente?

—Ya te dije, Marlenne —contestó Peter, secándose los labios con la manga.

—Pero…

—Si estás intentando entender a Sirius, tienes la batalla perdida de antemano —apuntó Remus, acomodándose la venda que tenía bajo la tela de la camiseta para acomodarse sobre el brazo del sillón. James tomó su bebida, pensativo.

—Entonces… no están juntos, pero tampoco quiere que esté con otra persona. ¿Sería eso? —reflexionó el muchacho en voz alta, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. —No los entiendo.

—Somos dos —intervino Peter levantando un poco la mano, como si estuviese por participar en una clase.

—O estás juntos o no lo están. No hay medias tintas —prosiguió James, ofuscado. —¿Qué está buscando Sirius? ¿Está celoso de Benji?

Peter hizo un gesto de incomprensión y Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No siempre es tan sencillo —murmuró. —Y además, insisto en que estamos hablando de Sirius. No hay forma de comprenderlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Febrero de 1979**

—¿Ya te he dicho lo espeluznante que es este lugar? —musitó Marlenne quitándose los guantes, sin mirar a la pelirroja. Esta rodó los ojos, sin responder, y se encaminó dentro de la mansión, hacia la amplia sala de estar.

Habían regresado del paseo de compras hacia unos minutos, apareciéndose en Canterbury luego de sortear la larga lista de hechizos protectores.

Marlenne, para nada ofendida con la actitud de su amiga, se dirigió resignada tras ella, sabiendo que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—¿Y James? —preguntón al ingresar a la cavernoso sala sin ver señal del joven. Lily ya había encendido la chimenea.

—En Londres —pronunció la muchacha por toda explicación, deshaciéndose de los conjuros de cambio de forma sobre su cuerpo. Mar, en cambio, tendría que esperar a que el efecto de la multijugos se diluyera.

Ella se sentó, reacia, observando como Lily ya se deshacía aprisa de su abrigo y de su ropa, cazando al vuelo el vestido que había comprado donde Madame Malkin. Pocas veces la había visto tan ansiosa.

—Lily, vas a romperlo... —suspiró en vano, pues su amiga ya se lo había pasado por la cabeza a tirones, arreglándolo como podía a medida que bajaba por su cuerpo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la pelirroja, despeinada, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido una maratón en el salón. Extendió los brazos para que su amiga pudiese verla desde todos los ángulos.

Lily seguía siendo la única en leer las parcas expresiones de Marlenne sin miedo al error; por eso, cuando la muchacha se mordió la carne interna del labio, Lily bajó los brazos y dejó que el pánico la atrapara.

—¿Qué? —exigió, bajando la cabeza para evaluar la falda de la túnica, esperando encontrar la falla. Ante el mutismo de su amiga, Lily prosiguió de manera atropellada —Por Merlín, Mar, necesito una bien, una maldita cosa bien... Voy a casarme y no soy capaz siquiera de conseguir un vestido...

Al borde de las lágrimas, la pelirroja le echó una suplicante mirada que hizo que Mar se soplara el espeso flequillo que empezaba a caerle sobre la frente y rebuscara a los tanteos su varita.

—No seas tonta —le recriminó, poniéndose de pie y elaborando una amplia fluorita que provocó que de su varita salieran dos chorros espesos de líquido plateado que giraron sin tocar se hasta formar un óvalo alargado. —Párate aquí.

La tomó por los hombros y la puso frente al óvalo, que reflejó su figura evidenciando la mueca desolada que se le había pintado de una rápida pincelada.

—Estás preciosa, Lily —afirmó Mar entonces, poniéndose de puntillas para asomar la cabeza por encima del hombro de la joven.

—¿Pero?

—Pareces un fantasma.

Lily dejó escapar un sonido gutural que bien podría haber sido tanto un gemido lastimero como una risa algo histérica. Mar aferró resueltamente su varita.

—Eres demasiado blanca para esta túnica —reflexionó en voz alta, cayendo en la cuenta que había sido imposible notarlo en la tienda porque Lily levaba encima los hechizos de cambio de aspecto. —Se soluciona rápido.

La joven apuntó a los pies de la pelirroja y fue subiendo a la par que agitaba la varita.

—Listo.

El atuendo ahora lucía un agradable color cremoso, que se acercaba apenas al rosado sin perder su pureza.

—De veras —musitó Marlenne dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento, al comprobar que Lily seguía observando la imagen de su reflejo. —Luchas contra mortífagos y te vence un vestido.

La pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, parecía embotada en su mundo particular.

—Voy a casarme... —susurró en un tono apenas audible, levantando los dedos para rozar el reflejo.

Mar, a la par incrédula y algo incómoda, se revolvió en el asiento.

—Oh, vamos... —soltó, sin creérselo. —No me digas que estás arrepintiéndote porque falta menos de un mes y ya has logrado ponerme los nervios de punta con todo este rollo...

Lily se dio la vuelta finalmente, haciendo girar con ella la falda que se abrió como un capullos de flor y la observó con fijeza, la sonrisa más grande de los últimos tiempos estampada en su roto y los ojos anegados.

—No me estoy arrepintiendo —afirmó sin que le tambaleara la sonrisa. —Esta es la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida.

Marlenne seguía siendo la de siempre, pero tras tantos años con Lily y tantas emociones cargadas en conjunto, la habían vuelto, al fin, extremadamente sensible a los cambios de la pelirroja, por lo que su cuerpo apenas precisó orden para levantarse de un salto y abrazar a Lily en el instante en el que rompía a llorar.

—Lo-lo siento —balbuceaba contra el hombro de su amiga. —No se lo digas a James, por favor... Es solo que... —inspiró hondo para frenar el acceso de llanto y consiguió un espasmo que Mar calmó frotándole la espalda con torpeza. —No puedo estar... _feliz_ cuando mis padres... y Mary... esto no debía pasar _así_.

—Vamos, Lily... —la apremió Mar, guiándola hasta el sillón más cercano, con cuidado de no estropear el vestido. —Ya hemos hablado sobre esto miles de veces —le tomó las manos que le temblaban sobre la falda y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —Eres _feliz_. No puedes sentirte culpable por eso. Vive —la pelirroja se tragó las lágrimas e inspiró ruidosamente por la nariz. —Es lo que tus padres hubiesen querido, ¿verdad?

Lily se tomó un momento para recuperarse, pasándose la palma por las mejillas para quitarse los restos de humedad.

—Ya sé. James ya me lo ha dicho pero... —suspiró. —Gracias —dijo al fin, con la voz un poco quebrada. Mar le soltó la mano que aún aferraba para hacer un gesto de desestimación. —Sigo sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que estoy riendo a carcajadas en un funeral.

—Linda comparación.

—De verdad. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo un poco.

—Los rumores son ciertos, entonces —respondió Marlenne con un atisbo de burla. —Las bodas sí enloquecen a las novias.

Lily dejó entrever una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—En serio, Mar, gracias.

—Deja de agradecerme, estás asustándome.

Pero la pelirroja se había vuelto resuelta hacia ella.

—Ya sé que esto no es lo que mejor se te da, sobre todo los vestidos —ambas miraron la hermosa túnica que Lily aún llevaba puesta con complicidad. —Y también sé lo difícil que es para ti ser mi madrina cuando... ya conocemos al padrino.

Mar torció el gesto ante la mención de Sirius.

—No es nada, Lily, de veras.

—Solo quiero que sepas lo importante que es para mi que estés aquí.

Los transparentes ojos de la muchacha atravesaron a Mar, provocándole un angustiante nudo en la garganta que disimula desviando la mirada.

—No es nada.

Lily le sonrió, apretó una última vez su mano con cariño y se puso de pie de un salto, recobrando su energía natural.

—Bien, tengo que quitármelo antes de que se arruine... o lo vea James.

Se deshizo de la túnica con rapidez, recolectando en el camino las prendas desperdigadas que había dejado en la ansiedad de la llegada. Ya vestida —y con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ que transportó el vestido hasta su habitación—, Lily se giró hacia Mar que seguía en el mismo sitio.

—¿Has coincidido con él? —preguntó, como si continuaran una conversación previa, a la par que avivaba con su varita las llamas de la chimenea. Marlenne no contestó de inmediato.

—No desde... no.

Lily pilló al vuelo la vacilación de su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

La muchacha suspiró, enterrándose entre los almohadones del sillón.

—Benji sabe que Sirius es un animago.

—¿Qué?

Ante la sorpresa —y alerta— de Lily, Mar le relató brevemente los acontecimientos de la última luna llena, sin obviar detalles. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédula.

—¿Cómo puede ser que _siempre_ se meta en problemas? —farfulló, rendida. Marlenne dejó entrever su desconfianza sin palabras, que Lily entendió de inmediato.

—No creo —aseveró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Benji es un buen chico. No dirá nada.

Mar se sintió reconfortada al oírlo en voz alta.

—De todos modos —prosiguió Lily, frunciendo el ceño. —Hablaré con él. No puede seguir persiguiéndote como un idiota por toda Inglaterra —Mar evidenció su resignación rodando los ojos. —Además, si Alastor se entera, lo va a asesinar.

Era verdad, el viejo Auror ya tenía a Sirius entre ceja y ceja por todos los problemas que le traía a la Orden. Definitivamente no era su persona favorita.

—Quizá a ti te escuche —suspiró la muchacha. —Porque te aseguro que a mí no.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Febrero de 1979**

—Ya, ya, quietos —ordenó Ojoloco entrando en la atestada sala empujando sin miramientos a Sirius que estaba bloqueando la entrada. Se colocó al frente de la pequeña reunión y esperó impaciente a que se callaran.

—Bien —empezó una vez que Hestia mandara a callar a los gemelos. —¿Algún reporte?

Lily intercambió una mirada divertida con Alice, que había terminado a su lado con los dedos entrelazados con los de Frank. Ojoloco siempre daba comienzo a las reuniones organizativas de esa forma, como si fuese posible que algo escapara a su increíble capacidad de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

—Si, Black debería ducharse —dijo Fabian, levantando la mano como si estuviese en un aula de Hogwarts. Fruncía la nariz con desparpajo mientras miraba a Sirius que sonreía con arrogancia cruzado de brazos. Había entrado sucio y hecho un desastre, nadie se había atrevido al preguntar de dónde demonios venía.

—Ya cállate, ¿quieres? —le pidió Hestia en un susurro letal, el envión del codazo que pensaba propinarle en las costillas alargado por los rápidos reflejos del pelirrojo, que se apartó provocando que la muchacha trastabillara, desequilibrada. —Idiota —masculló cuando tuvo que sujetarse de su brazo. Fabian iba a acotar algo que fue cortado de raíz por Ojoloco.

—No nos interesa la higiene de Sirius —espetó de mal modo haciendo que la sonrisa pedante del joven se pronunciara. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando agregó —pero si tu trasto inmundo sigue aquí al final del día, tendrás otras cosas de que preocuparte.

—¡No es justo! —reclamó el aludido, el semblante súbitamente cambiado. —¡No entra en nuestro apartamento!

—Está al punto de conseguir que vuele —le susurró Peter a James, que silbó por lo bajo, admirado.

—¿Cuánto más va a seguir tentando su suerte? —pregunto Alice en un murmullo a Lily. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Es Sirius —afirmó por toda respuesta. —No tiene conciencia del peligro.

Alice se reía por lo bajo cuando Ojoloco ladró

—Me importa un pimiento. Hoy tiene que estar afuera. Esto no es un depósito.

—¿No era el depósito de la maravillosa Orden del Fénix, amiga incondicional de las motos?

—Black, te lo estoy advirtiendo...

—Vale —masculló Sirius, refunfuñando. Remus rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, que más que consuelo buscan apaciguarlo.

—Bien —retomó Ojoloco, con los focos de distracción controlados. —La semana entrante volveremos a patrullar el Ministerio. ¿Quién se apunta?

El robusto hombre se giró hacia la amplia pizarra mágica que tenía colgada en la pared más grande de la sala, muy similar a la que poseía en su oficina como Jefe de Aurores, la varita lista para efectuar cambios.

En ella, la tinta se entrelazaba formando cuadros de horarios, zonas, complicados esquemas que sólo Ojoloco comprendía y corroborada diariamente.

—¿Otra vez? —se lamentó Gideon, frotándose el cuello. —Es un engorro, además de que es totalmente inútil.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo —musitó James por lo bajo a Peter, que se ahogó para contener la risa que tuvo que disfrazar de tos. Lily les dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

Su gemelo se apresuró a secundarlo.

—Es verdad. ¿No es suficiente con que Caradoc y los demás estén ahí todo el tiempo?

—No es lo mismo —intervino Frank con tranquilidad. —Estamos _trabajando_ , y además no siempre estamos en en el Ministerio.

—Exacto —convino Ojoloco, sin variar su expresión de enfado perenne. —El Ministro se va a reunir con personas importantes en los días siguientes, y por importante me refiero a potenciales mortífagos. ¿Alguien más quiere cuestionar la pertinencia de mi juicio para decidir si hay que hacer o no una maldita guardia?

El silencio se cernió sobre los presentes como un manto, y Ojoloco, prosiguió.

—¿Voluntarios? —antes de que alguien pudiese pensar en proponerse —después de todo Gideon tenía razón y no era muy divertido deambular de incógnito por el Ministerio— el viejo Auror ya estaba escribiendo nombres.

—Parece que los Prewett tienen muchas ganas de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —comentó con asomo de burla velada.—¿Alguien más?

—De acuerdo —convino Hestia, cruzándose de brazos entre los gemelos que no ocultaban su mueca contrariada.

—Jones, vale —convino Ojoloco. —Asegúrate de que no hagan estallar la cabeza del Ministro, por favor.

La joven sonrió a su pesar, y volvió a codear a Fabian que había abierto la boca para protestar.

—Dorcas y Dearborn estarán de guardia para el Escuadrón —apuntó el hombre, ignorando las quejas de los pelirrojos. —Pueden contar con ellos. Bien, entonces...

—Tendríamos que agendar otra fecha —intervino James estirando el cuello para echar un vistazo a la pizarra que tenía nombres y actividades de la semana previstas hasta Abril.

—¿Cuál?

—Lily y yo nos casamos el diez.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio en el que los presentes asimilaron la noticia antes de comenzar a hablar todos a la vez.

—Lily, ¡felicidades! —chilaba Alice, presa del impulso, abrazando emocionada a la pelirroja.

—Entonces era cierto —comentaba Fabian a medias sorprendido, a medias burlón. —¿Potter sentado cabeza?

Hestia le golpeó el codo, ya sin restos de paciencia.

—Cállate y sonríe —le ordenó antes de voltea hacia James con los ojos brillantes. De espalda, no pudo ver la extraña mueca que hacía el pelirrojo. —Es fabuloso, muchachos, felicidades.

—¿Dónde será?

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Lily?

—Black, lamento informarte que vas a tener que bañarte para el gran acontecimiento —lo picaba Gideon con las cejas alzadas.

—Y que lo digas, será el padrino —apuntó Peter saliendo de algún lado, ocasionando que el pelirrojo parpadeara, las ganas de joder resbalando al fin para dar paso a una alegría sincera.

—Vaya, pues, felicidades. Y a ti también, Potter —agregó, al ver la cabeza de James asomando por encima del hombro de Remus.

—Se ganó una buena, ¿verdad? —intervino Fabian, repuesto, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia donde estaba Lily rodeada de expresiones de felicidad de las mujeres presentes.

—Claro —convino Remus. —James aún está preguntándose cómo consiguió que Lily le hiciera caso.

—¡Hey! —pero la protesta del muchacho quedó ahogada por las carcajadas del resto, felices de tener al fin, una excusa para sentirse bien.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Ojoloco, perdiendo la paciencia. —No podemos permitirnos perder la perspectiva.

—Vamos, Ojoloco, ¡deja la amargura! —respondió Sirius de inmediato, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera borrarle el ceño fruncido de un manotazo. —¡Hay que festejar!

—Luego —espetó el Auror, sin variar su expresión. Les hizo una seña a Lily y a James que, luego de intercambiar una mirada, se acercaron. Ojoloco marcó la fecha elegida.

—¿Lugar?

—Canterbury, los jardines de mi casa.

—¿Hora?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm... ¿por la tarde?

—¿Cuántas personas?

—No lo sé —admitió James. —La Orden, y unos pocos más.

—Unas cuarenta personas, calculamos —corroboró la pelirroja.

—Bien. Hablaré con Dumbledore. No crean ni por un momento que esto permanecerá en secreto. Los mortífagos lo sabrán, si es que no lo saben ya. Tendremos que armar un perímetro y guardias constantes.

—Ojoloco...

—No se dejen engañar por la apariencia festiva de esto —cortó el hombre la objeción de Alice. —Es peligroso. El Innombrable ya los conoce, ¿no creen que intentará aprovechar la oportunidad en la que toda la Orden estará relajada? —James volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su futura esposa esta vez más sombría. —Tenemos que planear con cuidado las medidas de seguridad.

—Gracias Alastor —susurró Lily con sinceridad, a pesar de que se sentía mucho menos entusiasmada al escuchar las palabra del Auror. Este hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

—¿Algo más? —aguardó un momento en el que reinó el silencio. —Bien, nos vemos en una semana.

Los presentes se pusieron en movimiento, empezando a retirarse de la sala. Alice volvió hasta donde estaba la pelirroja para darle ánimos y felicitarla una vez más antes de marcharse con Frank. James suspiró y juntó energía para sonreírle a Lily y tenderle la mano para aparecerse en Canterbury. La mayoría ya se había marchado.

—Un momento —los detuvo Ojoloco, terminando de dar los últimos toques a la pizarra. Lily, que esperaba un largo sermón acerca de lo irresponsable que sería poner en riesgo a la Orden en pleno por algo tan tonto como una boda, apretó los labios y se aferró a los dedos de James.

Alastor se giró hacia ellos y estiró un poco las comisuras.

—Felicidades.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Yo estoy contentísima por los reviews y el buen recibimiento de mi gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para leerme y comentar, de veras. Quiero agradecer especialmente a_ **MrsLGrint** _porque me dejó flotando de emoción y me dio un subidón de inspiración que siempre viene bien. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, guapa!_

 _Bueno, con respecto al capítulo, hemos regresado con un ambiente un poco más distendido, ¿verdad? Lily ha estado medio llorona, lo sé. Pero creo que cualquiera estaría un poco sensible si va a casarse a los veinte —¡veinte!— años y no tiene ni a su madre, ni a su familia, ni a la mayoría de sus amigas para apoyarla. Si a eso le agregamos una guerra inminente que le está mordiendo el culo, bueno... la dejamos llorar en paz a la pobre. A James, por otro lado, siempre lo imaginé mucho más independiente en ese sentido. Después de todo, era hijo único y sus padres ya eran grandes cuando lo criaron. Su familia son los Merodeadores, y casarse con Lily fue su fantasía desde los quince años. Supongo que no puede esperar a que llegue el día._

 _En fin, ojalá les haya gustado aunque no tuvimos ninguna escena ultra trascendental, espero sus opiniones. La verdad es que pensaba dejar en vísperas de la boda, pero al final decidí cortarlo antes. Habrá que esperar. El drama lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo, tengo pasajes escritos hace meses y me muero por publicarlos ya. Sip, avanzaremos a 1980, donde dejamos a Benji en una situación... complicada._

 _Última cosita, en estos días estuve trabajando en unas pequeñas y muy extrañas viñetas de los Fundadores —que además participaron y ganaron el primer puesto en un reto del foro de La noble y ancestral Casa de los Black—, así que si les interesa el tema pueden buscarlo como _**Aquellos cuatro** _en mi profile. Es todo._

 _¡Nos leemos en quince días!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	18. XVIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 _«Where did I go wrong?_

 _I **lost** a friend s_ _omewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Enero de 1980**

Al final resultó que, en efecto, James y los gemelos se habían enfrascado en una estúpida e infantil guerra de mesas con aplausos y chillidos exaltados por parte de los niños y el beneplácito velado de los mayores.

Arthur intentó poner orden en vano en cuanto vio a Molly acercarse con ese pesado paso de embarazo, y con la presencia de la mujer, el ambiente se ordenó enseguida.

Junto a Bilius y a Séptimus, Arthur le dio los últimos toques para que los comensales no muriese de frío frente al exterior y un cuarto de hora después, todos estaban ya a la mesa crujiente bajo el peso de las miles de tibias delicias hechas por Molly.

Lily se sentía exultante. Apretada entre James y Bill —que no se sentía para nada incómodo con la visita extraña en su casa— no había tenido ni tiempo entre comida y charla de ponerse melancólica por el destino de su propia familia. La calidez natural de los Weasley funcionaba como un maravilloso escudo protector de malos augurios.

Complacida de que Molly no viese la necesidad de separar a los niños de los adultos, Lily le había hecho algunas preguntas amistosas a Bill, un muchachito despierto que aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía. No se le había escapado que Percy, que había quedado junto a alguno de sus dos tíos —Lily creía que era Fabian—, lamentaba no estar cerca se su hermano mayor e imitaba todos los gestos que hacía el niño al comer.

De tanto en tanto la fluida conversación era interrumpida por las parrafadas que largaban los gemelos que, con poco más de un año, ya se parecían irremediablemente a sus tíos. Arthur había desistido de limpiarle la cabeza pelirroja a sus hijos porque no importaba cómo, el puré volvía a su coronilla sin remedio. Lily se reía abiertamente, fascinada con detalles que antes no hubiese visto, como los hoyuelos marcados en los mofletes de ambos bebés o la tierna elocuencia de Bill, que parecía un poco abochornado que sus hermanos más pequeños no pudieran comportarse en la mesa.

—Hey, Charlie, ¿qué tienes? Apenas has tocado tu plato —comentó Gideon —¿o Fabian?— en un momento, echando un vistazo a su sobrino.

Lily tampoco había pasado por alto que el niño no había dejado de observar con fijeza a James, sin perderse una palabra de la distendida conversación que el hombre mantenía con Séptimus y con Arthur.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó la pelirroja con dulzura, provocando un velado sonido burlón a su lado que fue coreado inmediatamente por Percy, dos sitios más allá.

—¿A Charlie? —inquirió Bill con mofa. —A Charlie le gusta todo. Hasta las galletas horribles que nos obliga a comer tía Muriel.

A Lily se le atragantó la risa cuando Percy y Gideon hicieron igual mueca de desagrado ante la mención de las odiadas galletas.

Pero Charlie ni se había enterado, continuaba con su escrutinio severo, con el entrecejo apenas fruncido. Lily sonrió y le dio un disimulado codazo a James para que se volviera hacia el niño.

Confundido, James parpadeó y cruzó mirada con Charlie que se sonrojó un poco, sobre las orejas.

—Mi tío me dijo que eras el Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor —soltó de manera atropellada, observándolo fijamente. —Yo también quiero serlo.

El aludido sonrió con ganas, y Lily casi podría haber jurado haber visto un atisbo del viejo James, el James de Hogwarts.

—¿En serio? —preguntó genuinamente interesado.

—Charlie es un gran fanático —intervino Gideon, revolviéndole el cabello, lo que provocó un bufido en el niño, que lo apartó enojado.

—¿Y cómo sabes que irás a Gryffindor?

—Papá y mamá estuvieron en Gryffindor —explicó Charlie como si fuese evidente. —Y el abuelo, y los tíos, y toda mi familia...

—Eso no significa que tu casa sea Gryffindor —replicó Bill al lado de Lily.

— _Essssacto_ —farfulló Percy con la boca llena.

—Pero puede ayudar —convino James para aquietar los ánimos sin perder la sonrisa. —¿Y de qué te gustaría jugar, Charlie?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

—De buscador.

James emitió un silbido de admiración que hizo estallar en carcajadas a los gemelos y atrajo la atención del resto de los adultos. Las orejas de Charlie se pusieron un poco más rojas antes de preguntar

—¿Puedo jugar contigo luego?

Si James se sorprendió, no lo dejó traslucir porque no dudó un segundo en responder.

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un pequeño traidor —lo acusó Gideon, haciendo una llave con su brazo para que el niño no escapara de su agarre, alborotándole por completo el cabello. —¿Así pagas todas las tardes jugando con tus tíos, eh? ¿Haciendo equipo con un extraño?

Charlie intentaba zafarse, a medias enojado, a medias conteniendo la risa.

—Es la novedad —desestimó Fabian desde el otro lado de la mesa, buscando quebrar la mueca de satisfacción de James. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. —Ya se le pasará.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar —exclamó Bill, con las mejillas encendidas y miedo de quedar fuera.

—¡Y yo! —chilló Percy desde su sitio.

—Tu eres demasiado pequeño —refunfuñó Charlie, ya libre del acoso de su tío.

—Otra vez yo juego contigo —se apresuró a ofrecer Bill ante el puchero de su hermano menor. Percy no pareció muy conforme pero lo dejó estar, probablemente consciente de que era una batalla perdida. —¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Lily? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad, volviéndose con confianza hacia la pelirroja.

—Claro —mintió ella, provocando una sonrisa y una rodada de ojos por parte de James. —Pero no puedo jugar así, ¿ves? —le explicó rodeando con ambos brazos su vientre redondeado.

—Ahh, como mamá.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, está decidido —dictaminó Gideon dando dos palmadas. —Partido entre todos, ¿verdad? El que pierde desgnomiza el jardín.

—Ah, no —protestó Molly, mirando mal a sus dos hermanos. —Sí van a jugar, será después de que los gemelos se hayan dormido. Y los niños tienen que esperar al menos una hora antes de volar —ordenó, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba. —Y Bill, si no comes tus verduras, te vienes adentro con Percy.

El niño resopló, mirando con ira las verduras que había separado con cuidado en su plato y no dijo nada.

—Quién pudiese ser joven... —suspiró Séptimus con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de beber su vino de elfo.

—¿Te apuntas Arthur? —le preguntó Fabian, asomando la cabeza por entre los comensales para poder mirar a su cuñado.

—Creo que será mejor que sea el árbitro, ¿verdad? —comentó, sonriendo cómplice con su mujer. —Aún le tenemos cierto aprecio a nuestro jardín.

Los gemelos se rieron —coreados por los gorgoritos de los bebés, que siempre parecían felices—, y Gideon insistió

—Vamos, nos falta uno. Prometemos ir despacio.

—Habla por ti —susurró James, provocando la risa de los niños y un nuevo codazo por parte de Lily. La pelirroja le envió una mirada de disculpa a Molly, que correspondió con sincera resignación.

—¿Arthur?

—¿Es que uno ya está tan viejo que ni siquiera lo consideran? —intervino Bilius, fingiendo una cómica mueca de ofensa.

—Ahí tienen —se desentendió Arthur.

—Perfecto.

—Yo quiero ir con James —pidió Charlie, levantando la mano y provocando una nueva ronda de risas en todos los presentes.

—Entonces te aplastaremos —aseguró Bill con seguridad, aún luchando con los restos en su plato, y el efecto se perdió un poco porque fue el momento que eligió alguno de los pequeños gemelos para tirar un trozo de carne jugosa en su dirección, con todas sus fuerzas, dándole de lleno en la cara.

—¡Oye!

Luego, cuando Lily ayudaba a Molly —que había convencido a los bebés de retirarse adentro y solucionado las lágrimas de Percy dejándolo quedarse con su padre— a juntar los últimos restos del enorme estropicio que había resultado la cena, la mujer le había sonreído.

—No es fácil acostumbrarse a las familias grandes, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Lily se desviaron hacia el jardín de los Weasley, donde James reía a carcajadas con Charlie colgándole a horcajadas de un hombro, la paz y la tranquilidad de una tarde en familia flotando en la burbuja protectora del frío gélido. Parpadeó y le devolvió la más amplia sonrisa a Molly.

—En realidad, ha sido facilísimo —afirmó, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho. —Quiero todo esto.

 _Y lo quiero con James._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero de 1980**

Dorcas despertó aterida de frío, de golpe. Levantó la cabeza con premura, mareándose en el proceso y tardando algunos minutos en enfocar.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

Repasó la habitación en penumbras, tan solo las paredes de piedra desnuda y un cuadro vacío e inclinado. Se había hecho un ovillo en una esquina y se había rendido al sueño, cosa totalmente imprudente en su precaria situación.

Aturdida, esperó a que su cabeza y sus ojos se acostumbraran al mundo real, dándose cuenta de que, además, estaba muerta de hambre. El estómago daba puntadas sordas contra su piel, rugiendo.

La bilis amarga subió trepando hasta su garganta al recordar lo último que había registrado antes de caer inconsciente, y contuvo las arcadas para no vomitar. Con una mano en la boca y otra alrededor de su torso, en un acto irracional para tratar de mantenerse entera, esperó a que el miedo se diluyera de una vez, para pensar qué mierda haría ahora.

Había llegado a su apartamento la tarde anterior después de la resaca de las fiestas. Sirius había estado muy malhumorado a pesar de que había despedido el año en el Valle de Godric con sus amigos. Luego, como Remus se había marchado el mismo primero, sin dar mucha información al respecto, Dorcas había asistido gustosa a su parco llamado. Sabía que detrás de la invitación de Sirius se escondían largas sesiones de sexo del bueno y risas sinceras.

Y las necesitaba.

No había vuelto a ver a Benji desde Navidad, pero la botella de hidromiel que le había regalado emanaba el mismo aire que ese idiota, por más que la escondiera en lo profundo de la alacena, sin siquiera probarla. Podía palpar su presencia casi corpórea, y eso la ponía de un humor de perros. Alice no había dado señales de vida más que por lechuza, se estaba quedando en lo de Frank, posiblemente muy concentrados en planear su futuro como para pasarse por Londres.

Más reconfortada y con energías renovadas después del primer gran revolcón del año, había estado muy distraída pensando en que en unos días retomarían las guardias semanales —lo que equivalía a ver nuevamente a Benji—, tanto, que no captó ninguna diferencia en el ambiente cuando entró en su apartamento _muggle_ en penumbras.

Dolohov la estaba esperando con una sonrisa sardónica, escoltado por Rabastan Lestrange. Dorcas no pudo ni levantar la varita.

— _Imperio_.

Dorcas tenía una mente poderosa, por lo que midió sus fuerzas cada segundo con Dolohov, sin terminar de resquebrajar la férrea voluntad que estaba imponiéndole. El mortífago, sin dejar de sonreír, lo que más bien parecía una mueca aterradora, la obligó a regresar sobre sus pasos y a salir a la transitada calle, derecho hacia El Caldero Chorreante.

Con la lucha en su cabeza, la joven empezó a sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo, víctima de dos voluntades en pugna que la instaban a avanzar y a retroceder a la vez. Llegaron al bar sin que pudiese hacerse con su varita, que seguía llevándola en el bolsillo.

Dolohov y Lestrange la seguían a varios metros, y no pudo ver si ingresaban al lugar. Presa del pánico, Dorcas se vio impulsada a utilizar la red flú.

Si salía de Londres, estaría perdida.

Horrorizada observó su propia mano tomar un puñado de polvos verdes, sin poder abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, ingresando con esfuerzo a la chimenea.

No. _¡No!_

La red la succionó por varios segundos, en los que ignoró la prudencia de mantener los codos pegados al cuerpo e intentó con todo el poder de su mente tomar la varita. Aterrizó sin conseguirlo en una amplia sala, el duelo de voluntades provocó que cayera de bruces al piso, golpeándose el pecho contra el piso duro.

—Ah, pero qué agradable visita.

Un brazo la arrastró por el suelo como una muñeca, alejándola de la chimenea y dejándola en el medio de la estancia desmadejada y dolorida.

Enfocó desde su posición a Rodolphus Lestrange, mientras por el rabillo del ojo el fogonazo verde revelaba que alguien —posiblemente Dolohov— estaba llegando.

—Qué desgracia tener que actuar de anfitrión de esta escoria.

—No cuestiones las órdenes del Señor.

Dorcas no terminaba de comprender la situación, buscando por todos los medios concentrar toda la energía en liberarse de la directiva que la conminaba a quedarse quieta en el suelo y estirar el brazo para tomar la varita de su bolsillo.

Más murmullos incomprensibles le siguieron en lo que tardó en conseguir estirar los dedos y tocar la madera.

—¡Eh! —gritó un hombre en el momento en el que Dorcas asía la varita y se erguía parcialmente, apuntando directo a Dolohov. No llegó a maldecirlo, porque Rabastan Lestrange llegó a ella de dos zancadas y le pateó con fiereza el brazo, haciendo que su varita se deslizara varios metros hacia allá. —Contrólala, Antonin.

—Es terca, está peleando desde que la hechicé.

—Gryffindors de mierda —masculló el más joven de los Lestrange, de pie al lado de una furiosa Dorcas, que no podía pensar qué demonios hacer. —A ver si así sigues queriendo matarnos.

Tomó la varita del piso en un movimiento ágil y regresó hasta ella, levantándola por la parte posterior de la túnica con rudeza. La acercó a su rostro, esparciéndole el aliento cálido en la piel.

—Mira.

La soltó, haciendo que se volviese a caer rota al suelo —la voluntad empezaba a flaquearle y no podía pelear contra la imperiosa demanda de que se mantuviese quieta—. Lestrange tomó la varita con las dos manos y efectuó presión hasta quebrarla en un chasquido de chispas rojas.

Dorcas lo supo en el instante en que los dos trozos de madera inútil caían rebotando al piso hasta escabullirse demasiado lejos.

Estaba perdida.

— _Desmaius_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Enero de 1980**

—Don, sal de aquí y no digas ni una palabra a nadie —la expresión pálida de Benji le acentuaba los ojos grandes, azules. Ardían. —Ya.

El niño no parecía muy conforme con la orden pero obedeció a regañadientes, cerrando con cuidado al salir. Su hermano no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en voltear hacia sus amigos, pillando al vuelo su chaqueta.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore —dijo entre dientes, con gélida tranquilidad, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas de su abrigo con violencia. Frank se vio en la obligación de soltar a una temblorosa Alice para detenerlo.

—Espera, espera —pidió, presa de la desesperación. —Dumbledore ya tiene suficiente con...

—¡Me importa una mierda! —gritó el rubio, alterado, revelando la máscara desencajada que se veía antinatural en su rostro. No dejaba de moverse, pero Frank no se impresionó por tono elevado de Benji. Si podía afirmar sin miedo a error que conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano, también podía decir que la delgada línea que siempre los había separado tenía nombre de mujer.

Una mujer que en ese momento corría peligro.

Había esperado, sin embargo, con una pizca de esperanza, que su amigo se mantuviese en sus cabales. La actitud desesperada de Benji solo lo ponía en una peor situación: tenía que mantener la cordura por los tres.

Benji seguía inquieto, balbuceando.

—Hay que decirle a Dumbledore ya. Y a Ojoloco. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? —les espetó, fulminándolos con la mirada. —¡Muévanse!

Frank lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos.

—Benji, tranquilízate —le ordenó, con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No me pidas que me calme —respondió el rubio, zafándose con brusquedad de su agarre, volviendo a pasearse por la sala. Como un león desorientado. Herido.

—Lo hago. Pensemos esto con la cabeza fría.

—No puedes venir a mi casa así y pretender que tenga la cabeza _fría_ —masculló. —Hay que moverse —por un segundo, Frank pensó que Benji se aparecería allí mismo, sin más. En cambio, su amigo se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala por un segundo, inspirando con profundidad, instándose a calmarse. Luego se giró hacia ellos. Alice, trémula, parecía que no podía soportar la escena que estaba montando el joven en la sala, se sostenía en silencio del reposabrazos del sillón de los Fenwick. —¿Estuvieron con Black?

—No —repuso Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Fue lo que pensé, pero... me pareció que primero tenías que saberlo.

—Esto es lo que haremos —dijo Benji, recuperando su tono de voz normal. Parecía estar haciendo un denodado esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control. —Iremos a Londres. Si no está allí, hablaré con Ojoloco.

—De acuerdo —convino Frank, regresando junto a Alice que había empezado a sollozar en silencio. El rubio no se detuvo a oír la respuesta, ya estaba en la puerta, lanzándoles una apremiante mirada para que se dieran prisa.

—Al... —la llamó el muchacho con una suavidad impostada. Sentía el cráneo al borde de la explosión, le quemaban las sienes.

Era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

—Sí —respondió Alice en un hilo de voz, aceptando la mano de Frank para caminar hasta fuera del perímetro de protección, para regresar a Londres. Frank simuló no notar el tambaleo en el andar de la joven y la apretó con más fuerza contra sí.

Benji solo cabeceó una vez y desapareció.

—Juntos, ¿vale?

—No creo poder hacerlo de otra manera.

Él la abrazó, mientras Alice se sostenía el vientre hinchado protegido entre sus cuerpos.

Su calor le dio la fuerza suficiente a Frank para poder aparecerse a casi trescientos kilómetros de distancia, rogando a todas las fuerzas mágicas porque todo fuese un malentendido. No sabía cómo podría sostener a su novia y a su mejor amigo si Dorcas no regresaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero de 1980**

Cuando la cadena de los últimos recuerdos que guardaba llegó hasta ella, Dorcas se permitió aflojar un poco la horrible tensión que la amenazaba con eliminar los restos de su cordura.

Razonando, en ese momento estaba bastante segura de varias cosas. En primer lugar, no seguía bajo la maldición Imperio. No sentía una voluntad ajena, férrea, buceando entre sus ríos de pensamiento encauzándolos en contra de su propio arbitrio. Eso era bueno.

En segundo lugar, no tenía varita. El solo pensamiento le provocó una sensación de desamparo casi físico, haciéndola temblar en espasmos incontrolados.

Sin varita, podía contar los minutos que le quedaban de vida.

Ahogada de terror, siguió repasando los acontecimientos, en un intento frenético de controlar el miedo amargo que seguía instándola a vomitar.

No sabía qué día era. Bien podía haber pasado inconsciente una semana, y ella poco podría discernir al respecto. El hambre sordo le golpeaba las costillas pero no tenía ninguna capacidad de identificar si era porque hacía horas que no ingería bocado o si habían pasado ya días. La incertidumbre retrepó por su cuerpo con una fuerza equivalente al terror y, con el orgullo roto y la desazón a flor de piel, empezó a llorar en silencio.

Sí sabía dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la mansión Lestrange, estaba segura, aunque no pudiese confirmarlo con los fragmentos que recordaba bajo el Imperio. No tenía ninguna ventaja, no había estado jamás en aquel lugar y, de cualquier manera, dudaba salir viva para contarlo.

¿Por qué la retenían? ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta enfrentar a la muerte inevitable?

Con la mejilla húmeda contra el piso helado, Dorcas se abrazó a sí misma en un vano intento de controlar la desesperación. Los mortífagos no serían misericordes. Moriría, sí, y lo haría de alguna forma horrible que la hizo doblarse en dos, aterida, asustada, maldiciendo a Merlín por su puta suerte.

Si todavía estaba viva, era porque los psicópatas que la retenían la necesitaban para algo.

La sola idea de traicionar, bajo la maldición Imperio o cualquier otro método mágico, la hizo llorar más fuerte, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Oh, Merlín.

Se quedó dormida con las mejillas empapadas, temblando de frío y temor. Sola.

No percibió ningún cambio cuando volvió a despertar con el rostro hinchado, más débil que antes. Se sentía profundamente desorientada, empezaba a dudar de sus recuerdos, de su voluntad. ¿Seguiría en realidad bajo el yugo del Imperio?

La flaqueza le pesaba como un yunque, apenas podía incorporarse contra la pared, con la cabeza colgando contra su hombro. En ese estado, sería facilísimo, un juego, dominar su mente.

Pensó en Alice, en su embarazo, en que no llegaría a conocer al pequeño. Pensó también en Frank, en lo difícil que sería para ellos lidiar con su muerte en el momento más feliz de su vida. Deseó quedarse en la oscura habitación para siempre, que la noticia de su muerte no llegase a sus amigos. Quiso evaporarse en el aire.

 _Benji_.

Ya no quiso derramar lágrimas cuando pensó en él. Lo vio, frente suyo, casi corpóreo. Sonreía de esa forma sutil, cálida, algo escondida para los que no tuviesen tiempo de verla.

Dorcas ya no tendría tiempo con Benji y eso recrudeció el malestar físico que estaba consumiéndola.

A su pesar, vomitó con violencia en la esquina, inclinada hacia adelante para no mancharse la túnica. Solo escupió bilis amarga, y el hedor quedó suspendido en el lugar, mezclado con el de sus propios orines.

Se arrastró asqueada hasta la otra punta, alejándose del charco repugnante, deseando que la espera fuese corta. De lo contrario, cuando los mortífagos llegasen por ella, la desesperación ya habría hecho su trabajo.

Intentó volver a recontar el tiempo que había pasado allí, en una angustiante búsqueda por mantener la cordura.

¿Dos días? ¿Tres? A esa altura, era probable que algún miembro de la Orden ya hubiese dado la voz de alerta. Apretó las mandíbulas hasta hacerse doler los dientes, reflexionando que Benji, Frank y Al se lanzarían en una búsqueda inútil que podría llevarlos a la mismísima boca de lobo.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, escuchaba pasos y murmullos al otro lado. Conteniendo el aliento —el corazón desbocado y un vacío profundo en el estómago que la mareaba—, se obligó a ponerse de pie, auxiliada por la pared.

Enfrentaría la muerte con la cabeza erguida.

Sin embargo, las rodillas amenazaron con fallarle cuando la puerta se abrió con un chillido espeluznante y se vio cara a cara con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de los últimos veinte años.

Voldemort.

—Puedo ver que han tratado muy bien a nuestra huésped —dijo, en un susurro glacial, sin entrar en la habitación. Dorcas se quedó prendada del inhumano tono rojizo de sus ojos, afilados en dos hendijas aterradoras.

—Esperábamos sus órdenes, milord —las palabras llegaban con cierto retraso a la mente de Dorcas, como si estuviese al final de un largo túnel. No podía despegar la mirada del rostro de Voldemort, como hipnotizada, casi tanto que prácticamente no sentía el esfuerzo que estaba costándole mantenerse en pie y digerir el sentido de la frase que acababa de escuchar.

—Bien —Voldemort dio un corto paso al frente, y obligándose a cortar el hechizo que la tenía subyugada a esos penetrantes ojos inhumanos, Dorcas reparó en que detrás, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange permanecían cerca de su amo, las varitas listas.

La joven tembló, un escalofrío que le llegó hasta el cuero cabelludo. Estaba viéndole el rostro a su muerte.

—Dorcas, ¿verdad? —continuó Voldemort, ajeno a su terror, recorriéndola con los labios apretados. Asqueado. —No es la primera vez que nos vemos, por supuesto.

Apenas entendía en realidad lo que estaba diciendo, la vista se le enturbiaba con algunos puntos de luz en zonas cercanas a las figuras de los cuatro magos. Voldemort seguía hablando.

—He visto tu poder, Dorcas, y he visto lo que vales. Eres una gran bruja.

Inquieta, la aludida volvió toda su atención a Voldemort, cuyas palabras corrían como el agua helada de un río poco caudaloso. Sabía que era importante escucharlo, aunque no deseaba que sus últimos recuerdos fuese la mierda que saliera de la boca de ese asesino. Volvió a pensar en Benji y las lágrimas bailaron sobre sus ojos.

No. No lloraría frente a su muerte.

Apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba la mano sobre el muro que la mantenía de pie, clavando las uñas en la piedra consiguiendo que el dolor lacerante en sus dedos le despejara la cabeza para concentrarse.

—Únete a mí, Dorcas —seguía diciendo Voldemort, en un susurro casi letal. —Juntos, podríamos hacer grandes cosas.

A la muchacha casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa al conseguir decodificar lo que el mago le estaba proponiendo. No necesitó muchos conocimientos en Oclumancia para saber que Voldemort en ese momento estaba buceando en su mente, ágil, decidido. Dorcas no podía evitarlo, no en ese estado.

Hizo lo único honorable que aún podía hacer frente a una situación que, de cualquier forma, terminaría con su vida.

—No.

Bellatrix resopló, nerviosa, a la derecha de Voldemort.

—Te lo dije, milord, es una chiquilla idiota —susurró, acercándose a su amo todo lo posible sin llegar a tener contacto físico. A Dorcas le dieron nuevamente ganas de vomitar al ver lo subyugada que se veía la bruja más letal dentro de los mortífagos. —No sirvió para nada. Después de todo, es una Gryffindor.

—Sé apreciar el talento donde lo veo, Bella.

Dorcas arañó un poco más la piedra para mantenerse consciente. Los puntos de luz se habían apagado, reemplazados por zonas negras que presagiaban el desmayo inminente. Mierda.

—Es una ingrata.

—¿Es tu última palabra, Dorcas? —preguntó Voldemort, ignorando a Bellatrix y clavándole los ojos como dagas. No entendía por qué lo preguntaba, después de todo, ya había visto todos sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio en el que Dorcas se concentró en mantenerse erguida.

—Una lástima —susurró Voldemort, girando para dirigirse a la puerta. Miró a los tres Lestrange que estaban esperando sus indicaciones. No volvió la vista a Dorcas cuando agregó

—Quiébrenla.

Ahí estaba, por supuesto. Su sentencia de muerte. No pudo aguantar más y, con la sonrisa demente de Bellatrix al empuñar la varita, se dejó caer al suelo.

—Pero no la maten. Le haremos un buen regalo a Dumbledore.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Enero de 1979**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Oscurecía.

Alice estaba hecha un guiñapo contra el sillón de siempre, no se había movido para prender las luces. En una mano sostenía la manta que la mantenía parcialmente envuelta, se la había tendido Frank antes de marcharse con Benji al apartamento de Sirius, esperando que él tuviese una respuesta.

Habían encontrado una chaqueta de cuero sobre el respaldo, y ninguna evidencia de que Dorcas estuviese en peligro. Benji —que no había pronunciado palabra desde que dejaran su casa en Liverpool—, la había tomado con el rostro pálido y ya estaba volviéndose hacia la puerta en busca de Black, cuando los ojos alertas de Frank habían visto el estado deplorable que tenía Alice.

—¿Estás bien? —le había susurrado contra el oído, a pesar de que sabía que la respuesta no sería positiva.

Benji se giró, impaciente, obnubilado, esperando a sus amigos. Alice, ya sin lágrimas, se dejó caer en el sillón, las rodillas le temblaban demasiado.

—No puedo volver a aparecerme.

Era una verdad a medias. No sentía fuerzas, era cierto, pero no podía seguir en compañía de ellos dos.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Frank, solícito, se había arrimado a ella y le había puesto una mano en el hombro que la hizo sentirse sucia. Le echó una mirada de esas que, Alice estaba segura, podía comunicar a la perfección sus pensamientos a Benji, que seguía bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Quédate si quieres —dijo el rubio al fin, dejando entrever la impaciencia que sentía. El tiempo seguía corriendo.

Frank alternó su mirada entre Benji y Al, casi a punto de dejarse vencer por la situación. Su novia, embarazada, angustiada, casi al borde del pánico por la repentina desaparición de Dorcas, y su mejor amigo a un paso de sufrir lo más parecido a un ataque de desesperación que había experimentado en su vida.

Tragó grueso y se acuclilló junto a Alice, tomandole las manos castigadas entre las suyas.

—Escúchame, por favor —le pidió, impostando una tranquilidad que no sentía. —Iré con Benji a lo de Sirius y averiguaremos qué está pasando, ¿sí? Quédate aquí y espera a Dor, quizá solo necesitaba un poco de aire —apretó un poco su agarre para que Alice asintiera apenas con la cabeza. —Te avisaremos apenas sepamos algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante la falta de respuesta —y el apremio que emanaba de la figura inmóvil de Benji, aún en la puerta con la chaqueta de cuero en la mano—, Frank tomó del sillón contiguo la manta arrugada y la pasó por sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco más cerca del rostro de Alice.

—¿Al? —la llamó, con un timbre de pánico. —Necesito que tú estés tranquila, por favor. Lo _necesitamos_ —Alice finalmente levantó la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas y asintió casi como un gemido, en el momento en el que la palma abierta de Frank tocó su vientre ligeramente abultado.

—Vendré enseguida.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se incorporó para seguir los pasos de Benji, que ya bajaba a la carrera por las cavernosas escaleras. Alice escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose en una mezcla de alivio y pavor.

Estaba sola.

Volvió a mirarse el espacio en el que deberían haber estado sus uñas, ahora en carne viva, como quién analiza un trozo de cuerpo ajeno.

 _El Lord quiere a tu amiga Dorcas._

Volvió a cerrar el puño entorno a la manta al sentir como volvía a faltarle el aire. Se estaba ahogando, ahogando en la culpa y en la impotencia.

Él se lo había advertido, y ella no había escuchado.

Ahora, Dorcas no estaba y Alice quería hundirse en su miseria para no volver a enfrentar jamás el mundo. Se sentía sucia, maldita.

Culpable.

 _El Lord quiere a tu amiga Dorcas._

Y ella lo había permitido.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero cuando vio que finalmente empezaba a caer la noche, el estado casi vegetativo que le había caído encima como un saco desde que con Frank habían descubierto que no era posible ubicar a Dorcas por ningún lado, mutó de pronto en un arranque agónico, desesperado.

Gritó de dolor, tomándose el vientre duro. Se rasgó la garganta dejando escapar todo aquello que no era capaz de decir, de revelar.

Los ojos comprensivos de Frank la seguían como una sombra, al igual que su amenaza.

 _El Lord quiere a tu amiga Dorcas._

Para cuando Frank regresó, Alice saboreaba el regusto metálico que le bañaba la garganta, sin fuerza, los ojos inyectaoss al borde de salirse de sus cuencas.

—Al...

Lo escuchó como algo lejano, ajeno. El muchacho llegó aprisa hasta donde estaba ella —o lo que quedaba de ella— necesitando el contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

Otra vez esa pregunta sin sentido, fuera de lugar. Alice se dio cuenta de que Frank le había vuelto a tomar las manos porque de pronto las vio entrecerrados en sus palmas cálidas. El joven no esperó una respuesta que saltaba a la vista y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

—Nadie sabe nada —susurró, y la evidencia inquebrantable de haber enviado a su mejor amiga a las puertas de la muerte se deslizó por su esófago como una marea de cristales rotos. Frank le apretaba tanto las manos que le hacía daño. —Sirius no estuvo con ella desde hacía varios días, tampoco Remus. Nos separamos porque Benji fue donde Ojoloco —torció el gesto en una sonrisa amarga. —Creo que quiere peinar toda Inglaterra en una noche.

La joven no abrió la boca ni efectuó gesto alguno de que siquiera hubiese escuchado algo. Frank empezó a sentir el peso de la desesperación resquebrajando su serenidad impuesta.

—Al, por favor, mírame.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la voluntad que le quedaba en el cuerpo para seguir la indicación de Frank, dividida en la agobiante necesidad de consuelo y el pánico a que leyera en sus ojos el manojo de sentimientos que intentaba encerrar.

—Vamos a encontrarla, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a encontrarla.

Alice asintió lentamente, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir de nuevo sobre sus mejillas. Frank, que había atajado la respiración, dejó salir el aire despacio al ver una reacción en ella.

—Tengo que regresar —le explicó, sin dejar de sostener su mirada. —Tengo que ir a ayudar a Benji y a Ojoloco —Alice volvió a asentir y el mal presentimiento se alojó todavía más profundo en el pecho de Frank. —¿Quieres venir conmigo? —esta vez, no hubo respuesta del otro lado. —¿O prefieres que te lleve al Valle? James y Lily ya fueron avisados por Sirius, puedes quedarte con ella si...

—No —la voz de Alice se quebró. Tragó grueso antes de proseguir. —Tengo que quedarme aquí. Quizá... quizá vuelva sola.

Frank se mordió el labio, intentando que la situación no lo superara. Tenía que mantenerse sereno.

—De acuerdo —convino, esperando que el timbre de su voz no evidenciara el pánico que se estaba apoderando de el. No podía volver a dejar sola a Alice, no cuando su estado —y ni siquiera podía preocuparse en realidad de su verdadera _estado_ — se asemejaba preocupantemente a la catatonia.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a Benji solo. No cuando parecía haber perdido cualquier vestigio de cordura.

No podía siquiera pensar en Dorcas. No sabía qué haría si no la encontraban. O si...

—No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? —le pidió, alejando su mente de derroteros nefastos, y concentrándose en Alice. —Ten tu varita en la mano.

La joven parpadeó y retiró una mano de entre las suyas para tomar su varita como una niña obediente. Frank volvió a sentir la oleada de terror al verle las puntas de los dedos destrozados y frágiles y recordar que aquel apartamento apenas contaba con medidas de seguridad.

Mierda.

—Vuelvo en unas horas, ¿vale? —se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la frente, pensando en la posibilidad de conseguir que algún miembro de la Orden pudiera pasarse a hacerle compañía. Lily, tal vez. O Hestia. —Te avisaré si sé algo.

Alice volvió a asentir, con la varita en el regazo y los ojos vacíos y a Frank le dieron unas ganas imposibles de llorar.

—Te amo, Al —musitó con los labios trémulos. Se marchó antes de oír una respuesta, dejando una vez más la sala cubierta en penumbras.

Alice apenas había registrado las palabras de Frank. Su tacto le había provocado náuseas. Se sentía tan sucia, tan indigna.

Tan traidora.

Lamentó una vez más haberse dejado llevar por todo aquel rollo imposible, infantil, quiso arrancarse los cabellos a fuerza de desesperación pero no consiguió reunir un ápice de voluntad para abandonar el sitio pétreo en el que estaba.

La oscuridad era tan grande —adentro, afuera, en su interior— que no pudo o no quiso escuchar el susurro de una nueva presencia acercándose.

—Alice.

Esa voz.

Soltó un sonido gutural, tomándose el estómago que le dio una súbita puntada al oír su nombre, y se dobló en dos, de pronto horrorosamente consciente del alrededor que hasta hacía un segundo era un borrón amorfo y apersonal.

—No, por favor... —jadeó, el miedo atenazádole la garganta. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

La manta de Frank ya no podía protegerle.

Lo sintió antes de verlo realmente, había caído al suelo frente a ella y la envolvía con sus brazos asfixiantes. Alice gimoteó incapaz de romper el contacto.

—Desaparece —intentó una vez más, con la voz tomada. Él le hizo caso omiso y la apretó con más fuerza, lo que provocó un rechazo incontrolable. —¡Sal de mi vista!— chilló con tono agudo, forcejeando para zafarse del agarre, mareada por la realidad que había intentado evadir desde la tarde.

Él la tomó por los hombros con firmeza, inmovilizándola.

—Cálmate —le pidió en tono frío. No parecía enojado. Ni resignado. Tenía la máscara de apatía cuidadosamente colocada, esa que Alice hubiese querido arrancarle de un zarpazo.

Su dique de contención se había roto.

—Tienes el descaro... —susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada, temblando de indignación. Se deshizo de su contacto de un manotazo enérgico y no contuvo el impulso de volver a golpearlo. —Maldito, maldito... maldito enfermo —le permitió hundir los puños en sus brazos y en su pecho sin oposición, lo que renovó la furia desatada en la joven. Se frenó en seco, y buscó a tientas la varita que había rodado hasta perderse al caer, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo. —¿Está muerta, verdad? —escupió con odio. Los dientes le castañeteaban. —Todos están buscándola y yo soy la única que sabe que está muerta.

Se ahogó en un renovado sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma, con el rostro contra el piso, buscando regresar a su refugio de agonía. —Es culpa mía, es culpa mía...

Sus manos delgadas le atraparon la cara y la obligaron a enderezar el cuello para enfrentarlo.

—¡Alice!

La aludida frenó el llanto de golpe y tragó grueso. Su tacto era frío y sin embargo, le quemaba.

—¿Está muerta?

Un segundo con sabor a eternidad pasó antes de que las comisuras de él se curvaran hacia abajo y frunciera el ceño, en rendición muda.

—No.

Alice se quebró hacia adelante dejando salir un largo gemido lastimero desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Dorcas estaba _viva_.

Se ahogó con un sollozo, la garganta en carne viva, y se sacudió en un espasmo violento que la obligó a toser sin control. Vomitó bilis amarga sobre el suelo frente suyo, y se limpió la boca con asco, intentando serenarse.

Él aguardó impertérrito, el rostro impasible hasta que su respiración se normalizó y se acercó para susurrarle

—Lo hice por ti —Alice, que había bajado la cabeza para eliminar el estropicio del piso con un corto movimiento de varita, levantó la vista de golpe, alarmada. —Rabastan quería matarla. Todos querían matarla, en verdad. Pero persuadí al Señor Tenebroso de que no lo hiciera, que podía atestarle un golpe a la Orden de otra manera —sus ojos se encontraron y Alice se sintió desnuda ante la maldita intensidad de su mirada. —Y lo hice por ti.

La joven se desenredó de su hechizo y, con apoyo en el sillón en el que había estado anclada toda la tarde, se incorporó con las piernas temblorosas, escondiendo el rostro entre el cabello como en los viejos tiempos.

El vientre le dolía horrores.

—Esto no la ha salvado, Alice —escuchó a su espalda, mientras ella intentaba poner distancia. —Tu amiga fue llamada por el Lord, y lo rechazó. Tarde o temprano la matará.

—¿A qué miera has venido? —le espetó, volteando hacia él, la rabia diluida en el alivio de saber a Dorcas viva recrudeciendo al oír sus palabras. La voz le salió gangosa, espesa. —Te lo he dicho mil veces y lo repetiré: _no_ quiero volver a verte.

—¿Es mío?

Se había levantado como ella y por entre el largo flequillo rubio dejaba entrever una ansiedad de puños crispados que la descolocó.

—¿Qué?

—Que si el niño que esperas es mío.

La borrosa imagen de un bebé de cabello claro volvió a aparecer con fuerza en la mente de Alice, quien se obligó a desecharla con rapidez y torcer el gesto con acritud.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió el muchacho, sin dejarse convencer ni un ápice.

—Solo lo sé y ya —el dolor en el vientre la hizo sentarse muy a su pesar, tomándose en un intento desesperado del apoyabrazos para no volver a gritar. Su garganta no soportaría mucho más.

—Alice…

—No es tuyo —repitió, apretando los dientes, ofuscada. No quería mirarlo. —Es de Frank. Vamos a casarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —él no se movió de su posición y la joven agradeció la distancia porque no creía aguantar su tacto una vez más. —Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que decir.

— No es cierto —la interrumpió con tranquilidad, como quien comenta una verdad incontrastable.

—Eres un mortífago —susurró, apretando con fuerza descomunal el apoyabrazos del sillón que le provocó un reguero de dolor desde las puntas de sus dedos magullados hasta el codo.

—Eso no te importaba antes.

— _Antes_ —por Merlín, el dolor abrumador empezaba a afectarle la visión, apenas podía enfocar su contorno sumido en la oscuridad. A pesar de su seguridad inquebrantable, Alice podía leer la sutil sensación de abandono: seguía sin acercarse a ella. Tragó grueso. —Nunca debimos conocernos. Eres un mortífago. Y yo soy Auror. Miembro de la Orden.

—No me importa —repitió, parpadeando. —Y a ti tampoco. Vámonos.

—Voy a casarme con Frank —afirmó, la voz una octava más aguda. —Vamos a formar una familia. Y tu seguirás secuestrando y matando gente. No quiero verte. No quiero volver a hablarte.

La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agotada del esfuerzo de concentrarse en él a pesar del dolor, las yemas aún hundidas en el sillón, el brazo —no recordaba cuándo lo había hecho— atravesado sobre su vientre rígido en actitud protectora.

—No estás pensando correctamente —lo escuchó, aunque ya no podía verlo. —Volveré, Alice, y nos iremos.

—No.

—Estaré esperando.

Encerrada en un cuerpo que ya no podía controlar, Alice sintió como su tacto frío le tomaba la mejilla. Se le hizo imposible moverse y permitió que el beso cayera sobre su frente asqueada, resignada. Él se movió con su sigilo habitual, y la muchacha no pudo tener la certeza si ya se había marchado o no.

Un vacío se abría bajo sus pies y era muy difícil no caer en él.

Se mantuvo quieta, dejándose absorber por la oscuridad, por segundos indefinidos, sin contornos. No estaba segura si se había dormido, pero de pronto pudo abrir los ojos. El dolor se había ido.

Tenía el cuello y las extremidades entumecidas y comenzaba a clarear, apenas. Se palpó el vientre. Seguía duro como una piedra, pero ya no dolía. Se miró las manos, fascinada por lo hinchada que tenía la piel alrededor de sus uñas prácticamente inexistentes, devoradas al calor de la desesperación de las últimas horas. ¿O días? No estaba segura si había pasado una noche o si se había salteado un amanecer.

Con una inquina impersonal, ciega, sin capacidad de razonar correctamente, Alice se rascó la piel salida de sus dedos y empezó a tirar, quitándosela de a tiras, revelando la carne roja y húmeda de su interior.

No podía pensar en nada. No podía comprender nada.

Todo estaba oscuro, a pesar de que la luz gris del día empezaba a iluminar el apartamento.

Solo siguió la única directiva que estaba enviándole su mente. Tira.

Tira.

Tira.

Sangra.

Olvida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Frank subió los escalones de dos en dos, sin aguardar a que sus acompañantes le siguieran el ritmo.

Estaba reventado, le ardían los ojos y se sentía pesado, agobiado. Deprimido. Había seguido a Benji sin mediar palabra en la acelerada e infructuosa búsqueda, intentando en cada maldito lugar que pudiese haber sido visitado por Dorcas, claramente sin resultados. Al caer la noche, había querido regresar con Al, pero se sentía impelido a mantenerse junto a su amigo, que parecía mantenerse en pie de puro milagro.

Caradoc había concordado con Ojoloco que existía una alta probabilidad que hubiese sido tomada por mortífagos. No hubiese sido la primera vez, y ciertamente, Dorcas no era alguien que pasase desaprecibido. Luego de tener que frenar a Benji, que se abalanzó con la expresión gélida que mantenía desde que habían salido de Liverpool hacia Caradoc al insinuarlo, Frank había decidido quedarse.

Por eso lo dominaba el apremio, había dejado a Al por demasiado tiempo —en su estado, y con el dolor infinito por su amiga— y el mal presentimiento que lo había asaltado al entrar al apartamento de Londres hacía ya casi dos días —descubriendo que Dorcas no estaba— no lo había abandonado del todo.

Quería sentirla en sus brazos para saberla a salvo.

—Tendríamos que reevaluar las medidas de seguridad de este lugar... —escuchó decir a Hestia por lo bajo, amplificado por el cavernoso pasillo antes de entrar de sopetón.

—¿Al?

El apartamento estaba oscuro, la ventana de la sala impregnaba los muebles de esa luz mortecina de la mañana neblinosa. Frank echó un rapido vistazo hacia la cocina para asegurarse que la joven no estuviese ahí y avanzó hacia la sala. —¿Al?

El silencio casi obsceno lo asustó, ya demasiado acostumbrado a la paranoia como para cuestionarla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Lily y Hestia entraron y cerraron tras sí, alertas con la varitas en la mano. Frank se sintió hermanado en la absurda necesidad de la _alerta permanente_.

Al conseguir que Benji regresara a casa —empezaba a sospechar que el rubio se caería en pedazos ante sus ojos— Frank le había pedido a ambas que lo acompañarán a ver a Alice, en un intento desesperado por levantarle un poco el ánimo con presencia femenina. Era todo lo que podía darle, después de todo, seguían sin encontrar a Dorcas.

Lily y Hestia habían accedido de inmediato, arreglando el cambio de turno para que James, Sirius y Edgar continuaran la búsqueda. Empezaban a quedarse sin posibilidades.

—¿Frank?

El muchacho dio tres pasos y giró hacia el pequeño rellano que comunicaba las habitaciones cuando la vio.

—¡Al! —se abalanzó sobre la joven que yacía de lado sobre el suelo frío, inconsciente y con difusas manchas oscuras sobre las palmas y las mejillas. Frank, con su imponente tamaño, no dudó en tomarla en brazos al instante, llevándola con rapidez y la mente en blanco a su habitación. Temía que la fuerza le flaqueara.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron presuroso y sorprendidas.

—¿Pero qué le sucedió? —exclamó Hestia dando un respingo al ver a Alice en ese estado, tapándose la boca con las dos manos. Lily ya estaba sobre el armario, quitando de una sola maniobra las mantas que guardaban en el estante más alto.

Frank las tomó con los dedos temblorosos y envolvió a Alice lo mejor que pudo, colocándole detrás de la cabeza su almohada.

—¿Está sangrando? —hizo notar la pelirroja al ayudarlo a acomodarla. Le tomó las manos surcadas de heridas en carne viva, largos caminos rojos que comenzaban en el borde del espacio donde deberían estar las uñas y continuaban, algunos hasta casi llegar al codo. —Merlín santo.

Frank observó, helado. No pudo moverse. Sólo la miró, tardando muchísimo en entender que los manchurrones que Alice tenía en el rostro era su propia sangre reseca y se dejó vencer.

Se largó a llorar como un niño, sin controlar los espasmos que le sacudían los hombros, dejando salir ese llanto que había estado conteniendo por Benji, por Dorcas. Por Alice.

—Oh, Frank... —musitó Hestia, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. —Tranquilo... Estará bien.

Lily le apretó el brazo con cariño, sus ojos transmitiéndole esa calidez humana que emanaba de ella con una naturalidad increíble.

—Es solo superficial —susurró, volviendo hacia Alice. —Le pondremos esencia de _multrap_ y estará como nueva.

Frank asintió, incapaz de articular o de frenar las gruesas lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Lily depositó con suavidad las destrozadas manos de la joven y le acomodó las mantas a conciencia. En eso, se detuvo y pasó su palma abierta por el vientre que ya sobresalía incluso sobre los edredones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hestia, pillando al vuelo el malestar de la pelirroja.

—Tiene el vientre rígido —explicó Lily, abrazándose el propio como si lo comparase. Frank sorbió de golpe y se volvió hacia ella asustado.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —inquirió atropellado, con la voz tomada. Lily intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.

—No lo sé.

—Necesitamos a Mar —declaró Hestia, nerviosa, echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Lily volvió a apretarle el brazo a Frank, que parecía demasiado aturdido por la desbordante situación como para replicar algo.

—Espera —pidió la joven, resulta a tomar las riendas y a permitirle un respiro a Marlenne, que se había vuelto a Manchester luego de una larga jornada de búsqueda. —Puede que no sea nada.

—Está inconsciente —balbuceó Frank, los ojos fijos en su novia.

—Debe estar agotada —conjeturó la pelirroja. —Hest, ve a la cocina y tráenos el botiquín de primeros auxilios. ¿Está allí, verdad? —Frank asintió con la cabeza. —Usaremos la esencia en sus manos e intentaremos reanimarla con alcohol —el muchacho no hizo ningún gesto esa vez. —Mar dice que es mejor utilizar la menor cantidad de magia posible en embarazadas. Mejor que usar el _Ennervate_.

Hestia volvió a la carrera con el botiquín contra el pecho antes de que Frank pudiese volver a articular.

Sin embargo, Lily no pudo continuar con su plan organizado sobre la marcha porque de la pequeña ventana de la habitación empezó a salir un sutil humo plateado que comenzó a arremolinarse a un palmo del piso, tomando forma.

—Es Remus —señaló la pelirroja, un segundo antes de que se evidenciaran los contornos claros de un lobo. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración.

—La hemos encontrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Hacía cincuenta y dos horas que la Orden del Fénix había sido alertada de la desaparición de Dorcas.

Hacia cuarenta y nueve horas que Benji recorría Inglaterra buscándola y ya había sugerido más de una vez ampliar el espectro a la isla británica al completo.

Hacía cincuenta y cinco horas que no dormía, y estaba seguro que hacía más de veinticuatro que no probaba bocado.

Entre Frank, Caradoc y Ojoloco habían terminado, hacía menos de una hora, por obligarlo a regresar a su casa, comer algo, tomar una ducha e intentar dormir, mientras ellos continuaban buscando alguna pista.

No pensaba hacerlo, esperaba gastar treinta minutos en cambiarse de ropa y coger algo de la cocina antes de regresar a Londres.

No tenía tiempo para otra cosa.

Sorteó con desgana los hechizos protectores de su casa y entró, rascándose de forma compulsiva. Le había crecido una barba rala en esas últimas cincuenta y dos horas que le picaba como la mierda y empezaban a formársele eccemas que sangraban al contacto violento de sus uñas.

Sin embargo, en sus cálculos no había previsto a su hermano.

—Benji, quiero que me expliques que... —el niño, que había oído la verja y se había apurado a apostarse en la puerta de entrada para interceptarlo, se detuvo al ver pasar al rubio sin detenerse hasta la cocina. —¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Estás sangrando!

—Baja la voz —bisbiseó Benji, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Tomó del frutero una manzana y la mordió con fuerza, nervioso. No podía permitir que sus abuelos se enteraran de su regreso, perdería tiempo precioso.

—Estás sangrando —repitió Donny en un susurro ofendido, señalándole la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —Benji se tocó y recién ahí se dio cuenta de la sangre reseca que adornaba sus uñas. —No importa. Don, estoy apurado.

—No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? —soltó el niño a la carrera, siguiendo a su hermano escaleras arriba. Benji no le prestó atención, masticando con fruición, dirigiéndose directo a su habitación. —¡Benji!

El rubio ya se había quitado de un solo movimiento el sweater por la cabeza, y se volvió resignado hacia Donny, que tenía las mejillas teñidas de colorado y los labios apretados, intentando aparentar madurez para que lo tomaran en serio.

—Está bien —cedió el mayor de mala gana, echando un vistazo al tic tac que empezaba a martillearle las sienes, sobre su mesita de noche. —Te dejo que me hagas las preguntas que quieras, pero baja la voz y déjame ducharme.

La contrariedad no era algo natural en Benji, por lo que su actitud asombraba y asustaba a Don a partes iguales. El niño asintió con la cabeza y se sentó muy quieto sobre el cobertor de la cama, mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta del baño. El golpeteo del agua cayendo sobre el mármol apenas duró unos pocos minutos.

Para cuando Benji salió —más despierto gracias a la ingesta dulce y el agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo— su hermano parecía no haber abandonado su sitio, como si temiese que el muchacho se marchara sin que lo notara. Sin embargo, una jarra grande de jugo de calabaza estaba sobre su escritorio, todavía empañada, y uno de los vasos de vidrio que su abuela cuidaba con tanto esmero a su lado.

El rubio terminó de frotarse el cabello con una toalla y se sirvió, agradecido.

Donny permaneció inmóvil, aguardando a que su hermano girara hacia él, soportando estoico el silencio.

—Bien —dijo Benji al fin, volviéndose, sin poder evitar echar una ojeada al reloj que seguía corriendo. —Tengo solo cinco minutos. ¿Los abuelos están?

—Salieron hace un momento.

Benji cabeceó. El niño inspiró profundo, el ceño apretado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando.

A pesar del jugo, Benji tuvo que tomarse un momento para deshacerse de la asquerosa sensación de tener obstruida la garganta. Tragó grueso y esperó a que los labios dejaran de temblarle.

—No puedo decírtelo, Don, lo siento —susurró, por primera vez en esas últimas cincuenta y dos horas, cayendo en la cuenta que existía algo más que la imperiosa y desesperada necesidad de encontrar a Dorcas. Se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro —Necesito que cuides a los abuelos, ¿de acuerdo? Y no menciones nada. Yo volveré... pronto.

—¿Pronto cuándo? —preguntó de nuevo el niño, pero Benji ya se había alejado y con una rapidez inusitada, había pillado al vuelo su varita y terminaba de empacar algunas prendas hechas un bollo compacto para que entraran en su vieja mochila. No volvería a demorarse por esas estupideces.

—No sé, Don —replicó el entre dientes, colocándose a la carrera la mochila sobre el hombro y tomando su bufanda. —No sé.

Echó un último vistazo a su habitación y salió a paso ligero, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. El repiqueteo de pasos siguiéndolo le demostró que su hermano no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Sus palabras lo congelaron en el salón, a mitad de camino de la salida.

—Es Dorcas, ¿verdad? —soltó Donny, serio, en voz baja al pie del umbral. Benji, de espaldas, oyó como si se lo hubiese gritado a la cara. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, vencido, y volvió a rascarse el filo del mentón, saltándose las cascaritas de sangre reseca.

—Sí.

—Escuché lo que decían. Escuché...

La claridad que emanaba de los amplios ventanales de la sala empezaba a marear a Benji, que no se había volteado hacia su hermano porque ya no creía contar con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo. Se aferró a la correa de su mochila hasta que le quedaron las uñas blancas y la corriente de adrenalina profunda que lo había mantenido en un estado frenético durante las últimas cincuenta y dos horas lo abandonó sin dejar rastros.

—¿Está muerta?

—No —la respuesta salió casi como un lamento. Benji, en su enajenación, no había oído que Don se había acercado sigilosamente hasta plantarse frente a él con una temible expresión de seria fatalidad que le recordó de golpe a sí mismo.

A sí mismo, con trece años y Dorcas a su lado.

—No. Voy a encontrarla.

Pero antes de que Benji pudiese controlar el temblor de sus labios, de sus manos, de su cuerpo entero al borde del colapso, antes de que Donny pudiese hacer algo por él, lo que fuese, ambos escucharon un estruendoso chasquido del exterior que los paralizó y pintó en un tris sus expresiones de dolor por alarma y sorpresa.

—¿Qué mierd...?

Una explosión que movió los cimientos de la construcción hizo que Donny se cubriera la cabeza con los brazos en un primitivo reflejo de supervivencia. Benji sacó la varita y miró desesperado a su hermano que rozaba el pánico.

—Tranquilo, los hechizos protectores...

Risas fuera volvieron a interrumpirlo y Benji supo quienes eran, quizá gracias a ese mismo instinto de supervivencia más viejo que la propia humanidad. Un golpe sordo sobre la gravilla, algo pesado cayendo muy cerca de la entrada lo arrancó de su estupor.

—Tengo que salir. Quédate aquí.

Donny, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le anegaran, vio la figura borrosa de su hermano en guardia, abriendo de un tirón la puerta de entrada. Y se quedó allí, en medio de la sala, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, el miedo visceral casi palpable sobre su piel. No se oyó nada más, un silencio espantoso llegó tan rápido como el estruendo había estallado un momento antes.

—¡Donny! —escuchó fuera, anonadado. La voz desgarrada de Benji lo arrancó de su aterrado ensimismamiento y se puso de pie con las rodillas flojas. No llegó a asomarse a la puerta antes de oír las directivas de su hermano. —Manda una lechuza a Marilyn, urgente. Necesitamos a Mar. _Ahora_.

El niño corrió escaleras arriba, con la mente en blanco, tropezando tres veces antes de llegar a su habitación con los vaqueros rotos. Y como su cuarto no tenía ventana hacia afuera, Donny no pudo ver cómo Benji caía de rodillas, cruzando el límite del campo de protección de la casa, sobre un bulto amorfo tendido sobre el asfalto, la coronilla rubia iluminada por la luz verde de la Marca Tenebrosa brillando con fuerza sobre el limpio cielo de Enero.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¿Cuánto drama, verdad? Si les dijera que no he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo les estaría mintiendo cruelmente, porque de hecho algunas líneas las tengo listas hace al menos dos meses. Tengo varias cosas para comentarles._

 _En principio, basé todo el tema de Dorcas en lo poco que sabemos de ella de los libros: era una bruja excelente. La mató el mismísimo Voldemort. ¿Es demasiado absurdo pensar que ante un poder tan palpable, Voldemort la hubiese querido antes de deshacerse de ella? Creo que no, y por eso planteé toda esta escena. Bueno, y por el drama, vamos._

 _No recuerdo ahorita si también lo dicen los libros o lo comentó Jotacá en algún momento, pero Voldemort valoraba la magia ante todo. Toda el rollo pura sangre era como un recubrimiento a su verdadero objetivo: ser inmortal. Por eso, creo que incluso llegó a considerar a Lily y a James, otros magníficos magos dentro de su generación, para reclutarlos en sus filas. En esta línea, creo que no es del todo descabellado que también lo hubiese intentado con Dorcas._

 _Entendiendo tan poco de la esencia humana, dudo que Voldemort se haya detenido a pensar que había cosas más fuertes que el poder para ellos, y por eso no vaciló en intentarlo. En fin._

 _También tuve problemas para conseguir que Dorcas saliese viva de esta y siguiese siendo creíble. Aquí me basé más que nada en la inclinación de nuestro querido Voldemort por las puestas en escena impactantes y dolorosas. Toda una drama-queen, ¿cierto? Sabremos más de lo que sucedió realmente en la próxima actualización de esta línea temporal, pero supongo que se vio atraído por la propuesta de nuestro mortífago desconocido._

 _Por otro lado, Alice._

 _Le tengo un cariño inmenso a la pobre Alice, creo que es el personaje más visceralmente humano de todos los que estamos siguiendo en esta historia. Es la clase de persona que buscando hacer lo mejor para sí y para los que quiere, termina embarrada de mierda hasta las cejas. No la está pasando muy bien ahorita, ¿no creen? Espero que el desarrollo de la cosa haya ya tomado la forma suficiente para trazar algunos rasgos de mi versión de Al, en especial, su extremada fragilidad ante la visión de los otros. Y la culpa. Mucha culpa, por todo._

 _Y ya no le queda demasiado misterio al mortífago de Al, por varios motivos. El principal es que me está poniendo un poco nerviosa seguir refiriéndome como Él, porque Innombrable hay uno solo y porque la escena que tengo pensada para terminar de saber de quién estamos hablando está a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _Un poquito más de paciencia, y mente abierta. ¡Gracias!_

 _Finalmente, muchísimas gracias por sus_ reviews _y comentarios, para todos. A quienes no tienen cuenta en FF o no se han logeado no puedo responderles, pero mantengo mi gratitud infinita. Y a los que aún no se han animado, ¡háganme saber sus opiniones! He leído por ahí que dejar_ reviews _es bueno para la salud y todo._

 _Un beso grande y nos vemos en quince días._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	19. XIX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XIX**

 _«I've lost heaven to **hell** and _

_I know very well I'm gonna get it back.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

—Cincuenta puntos menos por cada uno.

Las palabras de la Profesora McGonagall retumbaron en la enfermería vacía con la fuerza de un terremoto. La mujer tenía los labios blancos apretados en una línea finísima, consiguiendo que los cuatro allí sintieran que sus ojos furiosos estaban sólo en ellos.

—Quiero el contrahechizo —ordenó, con gélida serenidad. —Y están castigados —Peter, el más cercano a la cabecera de la cama donde James estaba tumbado, no pudo reprimir un lamento bajo. —Los sábados en la tarde. Por un mes. En mi despacho.

Remus se frotó la nuca, incómodo, y Sirius, que estaba sentado a un costado de la litera se revolvió en su sitio, a punto de protestar.

—Y ni se le ocurra saltárselo, señor Black —lo atajó la Profesora McGonagall, amenazante. —Los estaré esperando. Ahora, el contrahechizo.

La anciana bruja volvió a atravesarlos a todos con su penetrante mirada, intentando de una vez que esos muchachos comprendieran las consecuencias de sus actos. Remus tragó y abrió la boca para hablar, avergonzado.

—No me interesan sus explicaciones, señor Lupin —aseguró la mujer, adelantándose de nuevo con acritud. —Estoy cansada de escuchar sus inventos. Todos aquí sabemos que fueron ustedes los que...

—Pero los Slytherin... —interrumpió James, enojado, incorporándose un poco sobre las almohadas.

—Los miembros de Slytherin serán debidamente castigados por el Jefe de su casa —volvió a tomar la palabra la Profesora, con ese tono que no admitía réplicas. James cayó nuevamente sobre la cama, enfurruñado.

—Y agradezcan que no involucraré al Director en esto —finalizó, antes de una última mirada a sus estudiantes. —¿Quieren hacer el favor de colaborar y darme el contrahechizo?

Un silencio sepulcral cayó como una losa sobre la estancia, pesado, casi corpóreo. En un acto ensayado demasiadas veces, los cuatro desviaron obcecados la mirada para que la Profesora no pudiese taladrarlos con sus ojos acusadores.

—Bien. Esto solo lo empeora para ustedes —la mujer esperó un momento —Remus casi hubiese jurado que soltaba un imperceptible suspiro— antes de voltear y marcharse a paso rápido, el taconeo de sus botas repiqueteando sobre el suelo.

—Sin Dumbledore por aquí, tardarán horas en encontrar la solución —susurró el licántropo, sin estar seguro si se apenaba o estaba orgulloso de su hechizo. Nadie le hizo mucho caso.

—Si le hubiese dicho a Dumbledore no nos hubiesen quitado tantos puntos —masculló Peter en voz baja, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Olvida los puntos —dijo Sirius de mal modo. —De cualquier forma somos nosotros los que los ganamos.

—¡Pero no es justo! —se lamentó el aludido, enrojeciendo un poco a su pesar. —Esta vez ni siquiera sabían si nosotros...

— _Siempre_ somos nosotros, Pete —intervino Remus, encogiéndose de hombros para meter las manos en los bolsillos, con esa típica sonrisa amarga que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Da igual —convino James, sacudiendo la mano como si quisiera ahuyentar el tema. —Esto no se quedará así.

—James, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente...?

—Seremos más cuidadosos, ¿de acuerdo? —concedió el muchacho, rodando los ojos ante la expresión de Remus.

—Es una cadena sin fin —aseveró Sirius, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás para inclinarse en ese sentido, sobre la litera de James. —Solo seguimos las reglas.

—Pero estamos castigados —replicó Peter, hundido.

—Ya era tiempo, ¿no? —inquirió Remus, irónico. —Comenzamos las clases hace más de un mes.

—Todo un récord.

Se escuchó el traqueteo rápido de una cortina corriéndose y la figura de Madame Pomfrey comenzó a acercarse, ya demasiado acostumbrada a la continua presencia de aquellos cuatro en sus dominios. Enseguida James se irguió sobre las almohadas, pero la mujer lo atajó sin remedio.

—No, señor Potter —afirmó de corrido, como si siguiese líneas que había repetido cientos de veces. —No puede moverse ni salir de aquí. Se ha golpeado la cabeza y tiene que permanecer en observación al menos una hora.

—Lástima, Cuernos —musitó Sirius en un susurro burlón apenas audible para que la enfermera no lo escuchara. Peter los observó de reojo y se le escapó una risa, cubierta al instante por su mejor cara de inocencia alertado por Remus.

Madame Pomfrey se plantó frente a la litera, observándolos resignada.

—Ya veo que se han saltado la primera hora y si los echo de aquí como debería, se irán a buscar más problemas. ¿Me equivoco?

Remus fue el único que al menos intentó simular embarazo. En cambio, Sirius ya se había repantigado sobre un costado de la litera de James, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Bien —refunfuñó la enfermera, con los brazos en jarras. Si Remus aguzaba apenas la vista, podía verle la sonrisa escondida a la bondadosa mujer. —Pueden quedarse.

Peter sonrió y se ubicó junto a Sirius, mientras el licántropo negaba con la cabeza. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Gracias, Madame Pomfrey.

—¡Pero solo una hora! —indicó, ya marchándose hacia el final de la enfermería, sabiendo a la perfección que lo mejor era desaparecer antes que permanecer en presencia de los más revoltosos de Gryffindor.

James estiró el cuello al verla marchar, y le gritó sin vergüenza

—Oye, Poppy, si nos vas a tener aquí, ¿al menos te quedaron de esas chocolatinas para los niños?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Octubre de 1977**

Alice se sorbió la nariz con la manga, el ruido de succión amplificado en el vacío del apartamento.

Había estado llorando por más de un cuarto de hora sola en la sala, desmadejada sobre el suelo. Se había dado un límite para hacerlo y luego, despejaría su mente y trazaría un plan.

Con cuidado, se levantó tambaleante y fue a la cocina con pasos cortos, encendiendo las luces a la forma _muggle_. Había dejado la varita tirada en algún lado y no tenía ánimos para recuperarla, mucho menos utilizarla. Sentía los ojos hinchados, al borde de salirse de su cabeza, como si quisieran estallar.

Prendió el fuego y se dispuso de mala gana a preparar lo único que quedaba en la encimera para comer —un paquete de arroz casi vacío que tenía pinta de estar abandonado allí más de un siglo— y aguardó junto a la hornalla a que estuviera listo mientras picoteaba distraída algunos granos cocidos a medias y se mordía las uñas con frustración.

Dumbledore había salido de la mismísima nada y les había pedido que arriesgasen el culo en una guerra. Vale. Era una locura, sin contar con que de hecho ya _estaban_ arriesgando el culo para salvar al Ministerio y mantener la poca credibilidad que le restaba. Alice sentía como si su cerebro pujase por salírsele del cráneo. Era como estar a favor del gobierno y a su vez ser miembro de una organización paramilitar. Ridículo.

Y estaba sola.

Desde hacía media hora se había quedado completamente sola en Inglaterra. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?

¿Cómo iba a vivir a partir de ese momento? Si su madre decía la verdad —y Alice apostaba un brazo a que lo había hecho— en pocos días se quedaría sin techo. No tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo y la Academia no se pagaría sola.

Alice volcó el arroz que quedaba en un plato, sin permitirle terminar de cocerse y tomó todas las botellas de bebida que quedaban: agua mineral, jugo de calabaza y dos cervezas de manteca y maniobrando con todo fue directo a la habitación de su madre sin reflexionar.

Se tragó todo de cuatro bocados casi sin masticar y bebió muchísimo, sintiendo de pronto su estómago tan hinchado como sus ojos. Cruzada de piernas sobre el colchón desnudo de la cama de su madre, descansó la cabeza sobre la pared, tirando con nerviosismo de la pielcita levantada alrededor de sus uñas.

Tenía que pensar qué demonios haría, sí, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

Bebió el último sorbo de cerveza y se aovilló en la cama, sin que importara el frío, sin que importara que efectivamente estaba en la cama que había sido abandonada por su madre, sin que importara no tener varita y estar desprotegida.

Se durmió casi al instante.

Para cuando despertó, tenía un plan.

Se apareció con las primeras luces, con un frío espantoso y sus bártulos colgando como podía de sus extremidades en la puerta del apartamento de Dorcas en Londres.

Y aunque había resuelto no llorar ni dar pena, cuando su amiga le abrió, un poco adormilada, parpadeando ante la extraña estampa que protagonizaba Alice con el abrigo hasta la nariz y la maleta a un lado, no pudo refrenar el temblor de labios calientes que la hizo derramar una a una, las malditas lágrimas que la delataban.

—¿Al? ¿Pero qué...?

Nunca supieron si fue Alice, vencida ante la cadena de acontecimientos funestos en las últimas veinticuatro horas o si fue Dorcas, especialmente entrenada en reaccionar frente a las emociones de su amiga, pero pronto las dos estaban abrazadas en el rellano de entrada, las pertenencias de la muchacha regadas a sus pies, siendo mecidas por la corriente gélida que se colaba por entre la puerta semiabierta.

Dorcas, sin mediar palabra, la sujetó con fuerza por un tiempo eterno, todo el que Alice necesitó para quitarse de dentro la rabia diluida en llanto, poco a poco, hasta empezar a serenarse y quedar laxa contra el hombro de su amiga. Ésta la apartó un poco y susurró

—Haré té, ¿vale?

Alice asintió, demasiado exhausta para avergonzarse de su arranque y, arrastrando los pies, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de entrada y sentarse con las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón luego de sacudirse el abrigo.

—Toma —indicó Dorcas un cuarto de hora después, tendiéndole una taza humeante frente a sus narices. La aludida la recibió en silencio y así permaneció el ambiente por varios minutos, roto por el solo tintineo de la loza contra la cucharilla.

—¿Estás lista para contarme? —susurró su amiga luego de apurar los restos de su infusión, observando por el rabillo del ojo el pequeño y desvencijado reloj cucú que había comprado hacía poco en una feria _muggle_ y había colgado en la pared opuesta a la cocina. En menos de una hora tendrían que moverse para alistarse para la Academia, y Alice no parecía haber mejorado demasiado en su lío de emociones.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, arrebujada al calor de su taza y decidió contarle todo a Dorcas, sin remilgos. Porque así funcionaban siempre: Al solía tener problemas para expresar sus sentimientos frente a Dorcas, que consideraba una especie de amiga-diosa a la que sus tonterías no debían importarle.

Y siempre —sin excepción—, la Dorcas que había insistido para que Alice se convirtiera en su mejor amiga la escuchaba con expresión atenta y comprensión a manos llenas, buscando quebrar aquella imagen de la que Alice no podía deshacerse por muchos años que pasaran.

—Tú y tu maldito complejo de inferioridad —le había dicho Dorcas en cientos de ocasiones, situaciones en las que se volvía a repetir la escena que tenía lugar en ese momento en el apartamento de Londres: dos amigas preocupadas por sus vidas, las de jóvenes comenzando a enfrentar al mundo y las de Aurores en pie de guerra. Dorcas jamás le había fallado, ni se había burlado, ni había tomado a risa las confesiones que Alice le susurraba, algo avergonzada de sentirte tan tonta frente a ella. Estaba segura que Dorcas jamás había tenido ese problema, porque claro… era _Dorcas_.

Y en ese momento, parecía bastante segura de querer tomar la varita y salir a buscar a la madre de Alice para decirle algunas cosas.

—Sólo espera que los chicos se enteren de esto —afirmó, seria, luego del barboteo de palabras de su amiga. Alice dejó salir un sonido lastimero de su garganta y puso cara de sufrimiento anticipado. —Tu tranquilízate, ¿sí? Lo solucionaremos —la joven se puso de pie y recogió al vuelo los restos del desayuno. —Te quedarás aquí, por supuesto —indicó, mientras tomaba algunas de las pertenencias de Al que habían quedado desperdigadas por la sala y las acarreaba a la manera muggle hasta el rellano que daba a las dos habitaciones. Sonrió y se giró un poco para ver a su amiga. —A menos que decidas quedarte en el Valle de Godric, no te juzgaría…

Alice todavía no estaba de humor para reírse de la gracia, pero bufó y sintió como todo empezaba a acomodarse.

—Eres de lo peor —musitó, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa empezaba a adivinarse en sus facciones, mientras se incorporaba con pesadez y ayudaba a Dorcas a llevar todo a la habitación.

—Yo solo dejo abiertas las opciones. Yo diría que tomaras una ducha. En veinte minutos aparecerán Frank y Benji y tendrás que volver a empezar a explicarlo todo.

—De acuerdo —convino Al, inclinándose sobre su maleta más grande para empezar a extraer sus prendas. El día empezaba a verse menos gris, a pesar de que les esperaba una larga sesión de duelo a cargo del Dearborn. —Dor…

—¿Sí? —la muchacha ya estaba en su habitación, buscando su ropa. Asomó la cabeza para dejarse ver por el costado de la puerta de su armario.

—¿Podemos fingir que nada de esto pasó? —preguntó Alice mirándose los pies juntos. —Sólo por hoy.

La aludida —que ya se había quitado la camiseta que usaba de pijama— se empotró la playera que usaba para los días de entrenamientos antes de responder, algo contrariada.

—No sé si…

—Sólo por hoy —repitió Al y levantó la vista.

—Está bien —convino Dorcas a desgana. —Pero aunque no lo quieras, se van a terminar enterando.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice, abrazándose a la ropa que usaría. —Pero estoy mentalmente agotada —su amiga no comentó nada. —Gracias.

Dorcas le sonrió, dándole ánimo, y Alice se giró para meterse al baño, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras sí. Cuando Dorcas escuchó el grifo abierto y el agua corriendo, relajó los hombros y se desplomó en su cama, suspirando, con los brazos abiertos en cruz.

Sí, los chicos se enterarían. Y no estaba segura cómo haría para que Frank no enloqueciera y saliera pitando a buscar a la inoperante madre de Alice que la había dejado tirada y rota en pedacitos, cosa que ninguno de los tres perdonaría nunca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

Por supuesto, para cuando salieron de la enfermería, ya se habían perdido los primeros tres períodos, por lo que se dirigieron resueltamente hacia la Sala Común, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo, había algo que no había dejado de zumbar en la cabeza de James, por lo que cuando se cruzó con un nutrido grupo de Gryffindor de los primeros años —no estaba seguro si eran de segundo o tercero, le costaba retener los rostros de los niños nuevos— hostigando a dos Slytherin aún cubiertos parcialmente con la pasta rosada que les había ocasionado tantos problemas, no titubeó en dar un paso al frente.

—James, ¿qué haces? —susurró Peter, alerta, al ver que su amigo se desviaba del camino. Sin ser consciente de ello, tiró de la manga de Sirius para que reparara en el muchacho.

—Oye, ¿qué...?

—Déjenlos en paz.

La orden de James, cortante y afilada en el pasillo casi vacío, hizo vibrar las paredes de piedra y obligó a los niños Gryffindor a voltear hacia él. Remus detuvo a la vez a Sirius y Peter cuando intentaron alcanzarlo, atajándolos en silencio por la parte posterior de sus túnicas.

Fue casi cómica la transformación de los niños al ver quién estaba reprendiéndolos. Por el rabillo del ojo, James hubiese jurado que el más alto, un muchacho moreno de cejas pobladas, palidecía a ojos vistas.

—Se lo merecen —intervino otro, delgaducho, estirando el cuello por entre sus amigos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y era el que había empujado con ambos brazos a los dos niños Slytherin que tenían problemas para observar atónitos la escena por entre la pasta que les chorreaba entre las pestañas. —Son Slytherin.

James se quedó parado frente a ese nido de niños, chicos de doce o trece años con una cuota de odio demasiado grande para sus cuerpos y empezó a entender lo que había hecho.

Lo que había estado haciendo durante seis años.

Y se sintió enfermo.

—Soy Premio Anual —dijo, al cabo de un corto y tenso silencio. Por supuesto que no tenía puesta su chapa, no la había utilizado jamás, ni siquiera el primer día de clases, pero sabía que los miembros de su casa lo conocían. —Así que váyanse de aquí antes de que les quite puntos.

El más alto retrocedió, y le hizo señas a los demás para que emprendieran la retirada a toda prisa, pero el niño belicoso volvió a emerger desde su pequeña estatura por entre los demás para acusarlo.

—No nos quitarás puntos —declaró con obstinación, señalando con el dedo el pecho de James donde tenía estampado el león dorado y escarlata. —Somos de la misma casa, es ridículo.

—¿Quieres probar?

El niño boqueó, aturdido, antes de que su amigo tironeara de él con insistencia.

—Vámonos —musitó el más alto en un hilo de voz.

—Buena decisión.

El grupo Gryffindor se marchó aprisa, prácticamente corriendo, mientras el niño que le había hecho frente a James giraba el cuello cada pocos segundos para fulminarlo con la mirada antes de doblar en la esquina.

Sirius y Peter estaban estupefactos.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Déjenlo —soltó Remus en un susurro apenas audible, mientras veían como su amigo acortaba la distancia con los miembros de Slytherin —que se habían apretado contra la pared durante todo el encuentro, las varitas sujetas con fuerza en sus puños— de dos pasos rápidos.

James se pasó nervioso la mano por la coronilla antes de hablar.

—Hiervan dos medidas de agua y una de esencia de multrap y agréguenle al final unas gotas de pus de bulbotubérculo —recitó de corrido, sin dejar de revolverse el cabello y sin mirarlos.

—¿Qué? —masculló uno de los niños, frotándose la frente en vano y levantando los ojos hacia James.

—Es la solución —replicó el Gryffindor con desgana. —Para quitarse eso.

El niño parpadeó entre los restos de pasta que aún le chorreaban por las sienes hacia el cuello. El otro frunció la nariz y puso cara de asco.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda —dijo despacio, destilando la rabia acumulada para que se impregnara en sus palabras. —Leones de mierda.

Y acto seguido hizo una seña para escabullirse hacia un costado, echando a correr en cuanto estuvieron fuera del campo de acción de James, sin volver la vista ni una vez. Éste se quedó quieto por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, antes de ponerse en movimiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué? —espetó de mal modo a sus amigos, poniéndose en marcha detrás de él. Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius, a espaldas de James, para obligarlo a cerrar la boca.

—Nada.

Peter parpadeó y apretó el paso para seguir el ritmo acelerado que le había impreso su amigo, sin poder quitarse la expresión incrédula. Acercó la cabeza a Sirius y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudiesen oírlo.

—Eso fue lo más surreal que he visto en mi vida.

—Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor, Pete.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Octubre de 1977**

Frank se desplomó como peso muerto en su sillón de siempre, mientras Benji se quitaba el abrigo y los guantes para depositarlos sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

—Estoy preocupado por Al —murmuró el muchacho con los ojos cerrados, antes de pasar un brazo por sobre su cabeza, tapándose la visión con la cara interna del codo. Escuchó como su amigo tomaba lugar cerca suyo y los pasos rápidos de Dorcas acercándose desde la cocina.

—Y aquí, señores, el caballero de brillante armadura...

Frank tuvo que quitarse el brazo para poder rodar los ojos. Estaba exhausto.

—Dor, hablo en serio.

La mueca burlona de la joven mutó en un instante y torció el gesto, deprimiendo sus comisuras.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —replicó, sin hacer contacto visual, mientras depositaba con más fuerza de la necesaria las tres tazas que había hecho flotar desde la cocina. —La conoces mejor que yo —agregó, mientras golpeaba la loza con la varita para templar las bebidas. —Es una idiota y una cabezota y...

—No hace falta que hables así de alguien que no está presente —la interrumpió Benji con tranquilidad, quitándole de las garras su té, y sorbiendo de a poco como si solo hubiese comentado acerca del clima.

Alice estaba en la habitación contigua, recuperando algo de sueño.

Los últimos días habían sido fatales en la Academia, Al seguía sin poder dominar los cursillos de Sigilo y Rastreo y se ponía más y más nerviosa cada vez que tocaba, lo que contribuía a aflorar todavía más su torpeza innata. Era domingo, y el primer día desde aquel fatídico partido de Quidditch que tenían libre, por lo que Dor le había cerrado la puerta con sigilo para que siguiera descansando.

El estrés de la Academia se sumaba a su incipiente situación de desamparo, y la muchacha se pasaba horas dando vueltas en la cama antes de dormirse. Dorcas no comentaba nada, pero las profundas ojeras negras bajo los ojos de su amiga hablaban por sí solas: no estaba teniendo una buena racha.

La muchacha detuvo su taza a algunos centímetros del rostro, suspendida, mientras resoplaba y se dejaba caer en su sitio.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estábamos frente al santo defensor de inocentes —refunfuñó con acidez, fulminando a Benji con la mirada.

—Dorcas... —advirtió Frank, buscando atajar la pelea.

—Que no me busque —amenazó ella, girando el cuello hacia Frank, haciendo como si el rubio no estuviese allí. Benji se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Tú te buscas sola —comentó, antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

—Basta, los dos —volvió a intervenir Frank, cortante, al ver que Dorcas se volvía hacia Benji, abriendo la boca para responder. —Estamos hablando de Al.

La muchacha exhaló con fuerza por la nariz y finalmente tomó la taza flotante entre sus manos, trasmitiéndole a sus dedos algo de calor.

—Y tu lo dices como si eso resolviese algo —dijo, ya más calmada. —¿Saben lo que me ha dicho ayer? Que buscará trabajo. Trabajo —remarcó cuando no obtuvo respuesta de sus amigos. —Como si aquí nos muriésemos de hambre.

Frank se inclinó hacia adelante, evidenciando parte de su fatiga.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —convino Dorcas, volviendo a elevar el tono. —Pero ya ves, me ignoró como si yo fuese el mismísimo Binns.

—Dor, ya cierra la boca —chistó Benji, echando una rápida ojeada al pequeño rellano que daba a las habitaciones. Al no evidenciarse movimiento, se giró hacia los otros dos, un poco impaciente. —Y déjenme decirles que puede que para ustedes no tenga sentido pero…

—¡Tengo suficientes galleons para que podamos vivir cinco vidas! —exclamó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia, coreando su frustración con un golpe sordo de la loza contra su mesita ratona. Benji aguardó un momento antes de replicar.

—Sí, y son tuyos.

—¿Y qué?

—¿No te parece que Alice ya se siente suficientemente mal por no tener más sitio al que ir que aquí, y que encima no le quede más remedio que depender de ti para vivir? —el tono del rubio era tranquilo, pero Dorcas recibió sus palabras como una bofetada.

—De cualquier forma, trabajar es una locura —intervino Frank, ante el repentino mutismo de su amiga. —Apenas damos a basto con la Academia, y ahora con esto de la Orden...

—Aún no sabemos nada sobre la Orden —apuntó Benji, sereno. Dorcas terminó de salir de su estupefacción y volvió a la carga.

—Pues permíteme dudar que será cosa de coser y cantar.

—Al ha estado muy deprimida últimamente... —siguió Frank, como si no los escuchara.

—Su madre acaba de abandonarla.

—Y la presión de la Orden…

—No —el acostumbrado timbre monocorde de Benji había desaparecido, y la negativa llegó afilada. El rubio depositó su taza sobre la mesa, junto a la olvidada de Dorcas y se irguió con seriedad ante los otros dos. Tenía el ceño apretado y los dedos entrelazados. —Pienso que es momento que acepten sus decisiones, ¿no creen? —afirmó, mirándolos a ambos con dureza. —Si Dumbledore extendió su propuesta a los cuatro fue por algo, eso incluye también a Alice. Y si ella quiere poder mantenerse a sí misma, pues también es su decisión. Alice no es una niña, así que dejen de tratarla como una.

Dorcas fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó de un salto y lo observó un momento, burlona.

—Y ese es el mejor abogado que alguien podría tener —canturreó, con ironía, extendiendo el brazo hacia Benji como si lo presentara ante un público invisible. —Aún no entiendo cómo no preferiste estudiar Leyes Mágicas.

Y rodando los ojos, tomó las tazas enganchándolas entre sus dedos por las asas y se volvió hacia la cocina, intentando no resoplar demasiado en el camino.

Frank se tomó un momento antes de hablar, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la espalda de Dorcas.

—Creo que deberías empezar a seguir tu propio consejo, ¿no? —musitó entre dientes, para que solo Benji lo oyera. El rubio siguió la dirección de la mirada para comprender a lo que se refería.

—No es lo mismo —repuso con serenidad, incorporándose. —Iré a despertar a Al.

Y se marchó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su amiga con delicadeza antes de colarse en ella, dejando a Frank angustiado, enojado y algo celoso, hundiéndose en su asiento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

Lo que James no había calculado era que Lily también podía tener libre ese período. Por eso, se quedó de piedra cuando, al atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la vio plantada en el medio de la Sala Común, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos echando chispas.

—¿Pueden venir aquí un momento? —susurró con un falso tono meloso, dejando adivinar la sutil amenaza detrás de su riesgosa amabilidad.

Sirius, que era totalmente incapaz de leer el peligro, pasó por al lado de James y avanzó sin destinarle ni una mirada a Lily.

—Pelirroja, si vienes a tocarnos los huevos...

—Lily, no creo que sea un buen momento —intervino Remus, nervioso, paseando sus ojos de sus amigos hacia los pocos estudiantes de Gryffindor, que aún después de seis años, no se cansaban de observar con la boca abierta las escenas que montaban esos cuatro y la Prefecta de su casa.

Pero Lily tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—¿Es que están tontos o qué?— preguntó entre dientes, su último intento de no echarles la bronca en público. El mutismo de sus compañeros la hizo terminar de perder el control. —¡Han hecho hacernos perder doscientos puntos!

—¿Y qué? —replicó Sirius con mala leche.

—¿Y qué? —repitió Lily, anonadada. Su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un morado muy feo. —¡Que son unos idiotas subnormales!

—Lily, puedo explicarte… —volvió a interceder Remus, con las palmas abiertas como si buscara contener la ira de la pelirroja, sin dejar de observar de soslayo a James, que se había mantenido extrañamente quieto. Tenía algo en la mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Peter se había movido hasta quedar parcialmente cubierto por Sirius, pero tampoco parecía demasiado feliz.

—No quiero escuchar nada de ti, Remus —afirmó con acidez Lily, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. —Estoy harta de que los apañes. Esta vez se pasaron —sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de James, a pesar de que Sirius tenía toda la pinta de querer sacar la varita y echarle un silenciador. —He visto a varios estudiantes que todavía no pueden quitarse esa cosa asquerosa, y me han dicho que algunos hasta tuvieron problemas para respirar. No puedo creer que no hayan pensado siquiera...

—¿En qué? —la interrumpió James, dando dos pasos para plantarse frente a la pelirroja. La voz se le había oscurecido, y de pronto, el aire en la Sala Común se tornó espeso, asfixiante. —¿En qué querías que pensáramos?

Pero Lily estaba demasiado enfadada para detenerse a leer la atmósfera.

—¡En todo! —chilló, sin amilanarse, dando otro paso para acercarse al rostro contraído de James. —No pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, ¡no pueden intentar asfixiar a todos los Slytherin!

La mala leche se le pasó de un plumazo a Sirius, que parpadeó, pasmado ante la escena, e intercambió una mirada interrogante con Peter, que le devolvió un gesto de incomprensión.

Si había algo que los miembros de Gryffindor habían comprendido aprisa, era la dinámica que encerraban los enfrentamientos entre los cuatro estudiantes más revoltosos de la casa y Lily Evans, que se reducía a varios gritos por parte de la pelirroja, un intento —en vano— de Lupin por calmar las aguas, y constantes burlas por parte de Sirius, coreadas por Peter y aderezadas con los elogios nada velados de James.

Era verdad que el tenaz coqueteo de James había amainado el año anterior hasta casi desaparecer —sobre todo después de Navidad—, también era cierto que Lily había comenzado a pasar de ellos, y los gritos en la Sala Común se hacían más esporádicos.

Aquel año, hasta parecía que esos cinco habían terminado por acordar una tregua, porque ni James ni los demás se habían acercado a molestar a Lily, ni la pelirroja había empezado sus diatribas eternas en contra de los más revoltosos de séptimo.

O al menos, eso había conjeturado Kerry-Anne, que observaba igual de atónita que el resto de sus compañeros la violenta pelea verbal de James y Lily con los ojos muy abiertos, vacilando si intervenir o no.

—¿Eso crees que intentamos hacer? —decía el muchacho, furioso. —¿Matarlos?

La palabra quedó suspendida en el aire, y Lily tardó unas décimas de segundos en interiorizarlas.

—Yo no he dicho eso —aseguró, bajando un poco el tono y dando un paso atrás. Pero James no retrocedió, ni mucho menos.

—Qué raro, porque fue exactamente lo que yo escuché —siseó, de mal modo, sin bajar la guardia a pesar de que la pelirroja había perdido de un suspiro, todo el color hasta quedar pálida, casi translúcida.

—Lo que quiero decir es…

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir, Lily —James no parecía apenado de interrumpir el balbuceo de la muchacha, que le clavó los ojos verdes en un indescifrable manojo de sentimientos. —No hace falta que vengas aquí a gritarnos para que nos demos cuenta que la cagamos. Gracias por aclararnos la mente.

—Yo...

—Pero lo que quieres es fregarnos en la cara que aún no somos suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? —la Sala Común parecía haber descendido diez grados, y la joven parpadeaba con fuerza para desempañar su mirada. James prosiguió, bajando el tono, e imprimiéndole toda la amargura que sentía. —¿Qué quieres que haga? —la aludida boqueó, incapaz de hablar ante el arranque del muchacho. —Dime, ¿quién mierda quieres que sea para ser digno de estar junto a la _maravillosa_ Lily Evans?

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento ante la pregunta de James, que no había llegado a disfrazar de furia el reproche y la desazón implícitos que el muchacho ya no podía controlar.

Lily tragó y dio otro paso atrás, buscando por el rabillo del ojo a Remus sin conseguir ayuda, porque el licántropo parecía igual de estupefacto que ella.

—Podrías empezar a usar la cabeza...

James se irguió, demostrando que le llevaba ya varios centímetros a la pelirroja y cortó el contacto visual. Mudó el rostro para borrar cualquier sentimiento y se volvió hacia Sirius y los demás.

—No había nadie en la enfermería, porque nosotros venimos de ahí —dijo de espaldas, como si hablara al aire, a pesar de que todos allí sabían que se dirigía a la pelirroja. Hizo una seña y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios sin volver la vista atrás. —Así que no hay nadie muriendo de asfixia. Y acabo de darle a unos niños la fórmula para quitarse la pasta —James se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y, con la mano sobre la barandilla, giró apenas el cuello para atisbar la figura de Lily, que seguía plantada allí donde la había dejado. —Pero para ti, jamás es suficiente, ¿no?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Octubre 1977**

Frank se encaramó a la barra que dividía la estrecha cocina de la sala-comedor de un salto ágil, mientras Dorcas le daba la espalda y echaba un _Fregotego_ sobre la pila de utensilios sucios sobre el fregadero.

—A veces siento un poco de envidia, ¿sabes? —comentó el joven en voz baja, girando el cuello hacia atrás, donde hacia un momento Benji se había colado para despertar a Al.

Los platos y vasos empezaron una rutina danzante, mientras el agua se encendía de la canilla y barría el jabón que la esponja había esparcido por todos lados, bajo la atenta dirección de Dorcas que, a pesar de tener la mirada fija en el fregadero, había oído perfectamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Las tazas limpias empezaron a flotar en una hilera sincronizada hacia la repisa, boca abajo, luego de que la bruja les diera un toquecito de varita para secarlas.

—A ellos —Frank se volvió para orientar todo el cuerpo hacia su amiga, que finalmente había dejado a su aire la tarea y se había girado para estar de frente.

Dorcas elevó las cejas en una elocuente pregunta y el muchacho estiró las comisuras hacia arriba, como disculpándose.

—Ya sabes… —hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, lo que provocó que las cejas de su amiga se curvaran aún más, inquisidoras. —Su… relación.

—No te sigo.

Frank rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Dorcas estaba esperando a que pusiera en palabras la verdad, por más que ella ya hubiese adivinado lo que estaba intentando expresar. Esta amplió la sonrisa y aguardó.

—Su forma de… conectar. No sé cómo explicarlo —torció la boca, pensativo. —Tienen una forma de entenderse diferente a nosotros, ¿me entiendes?

Dorcas se había reclinado sobre la encimera, cabeceando y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su largo saco de hilo —el que solía utilizar para andar en casa—.

—Pues a mí no me da envidia —comentó, sacando su atado de cigarros y atrapando uno con la boca. —¿Quién querría llevarse bien con Benji? —agregó, haciendo equilibrio con el pitillo entre los labios.

Frank sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había dejado a un lado la posibilidad de entender a esos dos.

—Me gustaría conectar así con Al —musitó, desviando la mirada, en un arranque de sinceridad.

El olor acre del cigarro encendido le hizo fruncir la nariz y Dorcas, luego de una larga pitada, se quitó el cigarro de la boca y tiró la ceniza sobre el fregadero vacío.

—¿De veras querrías eso? —preguntó con tranquilidad, los ojos fijos en el agua que había vuelto a dejar correr para que se llevara la suciedad. —¿Que Al te viese como un _hermano_? —el muchacho levantó la cabeza y parpadeó, abochornado. —Porque te aseguro que eso es lo que hace que se entiendan tan bien. Son como hermanos —Dorcas dio otra calada antes de agregar. —Y son muy parecidos.

—Pues…

—Y aunque Al lo niegue porque es idiota, tú no puedes compararte con Benji. Su relación es totalmente diferente —sonrió entre el humo grisáceo de su cigarro. —Para ella, eres único.

—Pero en situaciones así, preferiría que se apoyara en mí.

—Benji y Al tienen una forma diferente de expresarse —afirmó Dorcas, encogiéndose de hombros. —No te sientas mal por quedar fuera, porque así funciona.

El aludido frunció el ceño, no muy convencido, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga y dejarlo estar.

—Y no intentes hacer como que no escuchaste que para ella eres especial —apuntó, tirando la colilla al fregadero y acercándose hasta Frank para pasarle un brazo por el cuello y tirar de él, rompiendo su equilibrio. —Porque lo eres. Ya deberían dejar de hacer el tonto y asumirlo, ¿verdad?

Frank sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, presa del agarre de Dorcas y de su propia turbación, y tiró para zafarse de la llave de su amiga, que había empezado a reírse sin remedio.

—Ya cállate —farfulló, recuperando la compostura, sin poder enojarse con ella. Así como sabía —y envidiaba un poco— esa conexión especial que existía entre Al y Benji, también era consciente de la facilidad que tenía para comunicarse con Dorcas, cuando se volvía un completo idiota frente a Alice.

Dorcas se colgó de su cuello ahora con los dos brazos, siendo arrastrada por él hasta la sala, riendo e intentando molestarle.

—Siempre podemos crear nuestra propia conexión, ¿no? —le canturreó la muchacha al oído. —Y ver qué cara pone Al.

—¿Qué hacen? —interrumpió una voz que venía de su derecha. Alice estaba plantada en el rellano que daba a las habitaciones, aún en pijama, con la cabeza ladeada con curiosidad.

—Fomentando la amistad —respondió Dorcas risueña, desviando la vista hasta Benji, que seguía los pasos de Al con despreocupación. Soltó enseguida a Frank y los instó a sentarse en sus sitios de siempre. —Hasta que amaneces.

Alice reprimió un bostezo, haciendo como que no veía el bochorno de Frank que había volteado azorado y se había vuelto a la cocina.

Dorcas ignoró la incomodidad de sus amigos, demasiado acostumbrada después de las largas jornadas en Hogwarts y se plantó frente a Al y Benji.

—¿Almorzamos?

—Trajimos pizza —apuntó Benji, mirando a Alice que sonrió agradecida.

—Si vuelvo a comer algo hecho por Dor, creo que voy a morir.

—Vete a la mierda —la aludida le sacó la lengua en actitud infantil y se giró para volver a la cocina, donde Frank ya estaba calentando de un golpe de varita las dos cajas de cartón que reposaban sobre la encimera de la esquina.

—Solo tenemos jugo de calabaza, Benji, así que tendrás que aguantarte —gritó Dorcas de espaldas, junto a Frank, para que su voz llegara hasta la sala. Alice rodó los ojos y le echó una mirada de disculpa al rubio, que se encogió de hombros.

—Un _Aguamenti_ estará bien —susurró Benji, tranquilo, acostumbrado a las peleas infantiles de la joven.

—Bien —Dorcas regresó luego de pocos minutos, el cálido olor a pizza ya había invadido el pequeño espacio. Depositó con cuidado la comida sobre la mesita ratona mientras Frank la seguía con bebidas para todos.

—Muero de hambre —susurró Al, empecinada en que su mirada no se encontrara con la de Frank. —Gracias.

Un breve momento de silencio se cernió sobre los cuatro mientras se servían y zampaban sin remilgos las primeras porciones, en el cómodo y acogedor ambiente. Dorcas fue la primera en romper el mutismo, como siempre.

—¿Creen que es tiempo de responderle a Dumbledore?

Benji tomó un sorbo de agua antes de apuntar.

—No es algo para tomar a la ligera.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, efecto que quedó algo deslucido por las manchas de salsa de tomate que tenía en las comisuras.

—Lo estoy tomando en serio, idiota —replicó. —Pero supongo que todos ya le hemos dado mil vueltas y llegado a la misma conclusión.

—¿Qué es una locura? —murmuró Alice, hecha un ovillo sobre su sillón. Frank, que a pesar de la incomodidad, había tomado su sitio junto a ella, cabeceó.

—Es peligrosísimo.

—Ya. Porque ser Auror es como arrancar margaritas del prado.

Alice le echó una mirada reprobatoria a Dorcas, aunque no pudo reprimir a su vez la sonrisa.

—Dumbledore nos eligió a nosotros —prosiguió la muchacha. —Específicamente. Por algo será.

—Porque tenemos instintos suicidas —respondió Frank, estirando el brazo para tomar otro trozo de pizza. —Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—O porque somos jodidamente buenos en lo que hacemos.

—Yo me quedo con lo del instinto suicida —intervino Benji, haciendo que Dorcas resoplara y se levantara de un salto.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó el rubio, siguiendo la silueta de la muchacha que desapareció tras el rellano que daba a las habitaciones.

Frank se encogió de hombros. La extravagancia era algo que Dorcas manejaba a la perfección.

Regresó al cuarto de hora con una lechuza sobre el hombro, ante el asombro de sus amigos.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Lo haremos o no? —espetó con impaciencia. Alice se estiró, haciendo que los huesos de sus extremidades chasquearan con contrariedad, y reparó en el trozo de pergamino en blanco que la muchacha sostenía con la mano libre.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa lechuza? —inquirió Frank, asombrado.

—Callejón Diagon —respondió Dorcas, restándole importancia. —¿Y bien?

Intercambiaron una mirada en un silencio espeso, que diluyó la calma cotidiana del domingo.

Benji se inclinó y se volvió a la muchacha, que aguardaba con la lechuza sobre el hombro.

—Hazlo.

Dumbledore les había indicado que, de tener una respuesta positiva, enviaran a su despacho una lechuza con un pergamino vacío. Él sabría qué hacer entonces.

Los cuatro observaron al animal atigrado abrir las alas y tomar impulso para salir por la ventana que Dorcas había abierto de un golpe de varita, emprendiendo el vuelo por encima de la neblina persistente que caía sobre Londres.

—No era tan difícil —comentó la muchacha, satisfecha, volviendo a caer sobre su sillón. Su porción de pizza se había enfriado. —Es lo correcto. Es lo que haremos, juntos.

Alice sintió como los bocados que había ingerido se volvían sólidos en su estómago, a pesar de la mirada de aliento que le brindó Benji y el apoyo mudo de Frank que, a pesar de su ligera timidez, había deslizado su mano hasta la que descansaba sobre su rodilla y la había apretado en el momento exacto en el que su amigo le daba la venia a Dorcas.

No había pasado siquiera una hora cuando escucharon voces en el corredor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Octubre de 1977**

—La gente te sigue mirando —susurró Kerry-Anne cerca del oído de Lily, observando nerviosa a su alrededor, donde los pocos estudiantes de Gryffindor —en su mayoría de años superiores— cuchicheaban y volteaban a ver a la pelirroja. A la muchacha no se le daba bien lidiar con la atención, por más que supiese que los ojos inquisidores en realidad buscaban a Lily, y no a ella.

—Ya se les pasará —afirmó Remus, intentando restarle importancia, aún con el ceño fruncido. El licántropo le había hecho un gesto a Peter mientras sus amigos se marchaban aireados hacia su habitación, dándole a entender que se quedaría abajo. Peter había pillado al vuelo la inquietud de Remus y no había comentado nada, siguiendo la estela de los otros dos y desapareciendo aprisa escaleras arriba.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen, de verdad —masculló la pelirroja, que había recuperado el color y las mejillas volvían a teñirse de furia. Se había quedado clavada en su sitio una vez que James hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión y, después de unos tensos segundos en los que Remus se debatió si intervenir o no, la joven se había dirigido con pasos fuertes hasta su mesita usual, cerca de la chimenea apagada, y había desparramado con más fuerza de la necesaria varios libros y pergaminos.

El licántropo había intercambiado una elocuente mirada con Kerry-Anne, que no se había perdido detalle de la discusión, y ambos se acercaron con sigilo hasta Lily, que fingía un aspecto atareado que se rompía al observarle el gesto torcido.

—Lily —empezó Kerry-Anne, pero cerró la boca ante la mirada tajante de su amiga.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —murmuró Remus, más para sí, antes de inclinarse hacia la pelirroja. —¿Vas a escucharme o vas a seguir haciendo como que escribes?

La muchacha soltó la pluma con ira y levantó la cabeza hacia Remus, que mantenía su rostro impasible, con los ojos cargados de eterna tristeza.

—Yo no…

—Lily, no has escrito nada —señaló el licántropo, bajando la vista hasta el pergamino estropeado que la muchacha había empezado a retorcer sin darse cuenta. Era cierto, por supuesto. Apenas tenía unas manchas de tinta en la parte superior.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para que empieces tu discurso, Remus —farfulló entonces la pelirroja, rindiéndose y echándose hacia atrás. Kerry-Anne, tímida, permanecía a su lado, sin atreverse a intervenir.

—No lo haré.

—No sé cómo pude pensar que…

—Escúchame, ¿vale? —se impacientó Remus, serio. —Lo que dijo James es cierto.

—¿Qué? —espetó Lily, de mal modo. Había vuelto a bajar la cabeza hacia la mesita ratona, donde ordenaba sin sentido todo el material que había esparcido, buscando algo para hacer con las manos para no cruzar mirada con el licántropo. —¿Vas a seguir defendiéndole?

—No —el muchacho sonrió con amargura. —En cualquier otro momento me hubiese callado, porque sueles tener razón —Las manos de Lily se detuvieron, expectantes. —Pero hoy… Algo le ocurrió a James, ¿sabes? No estaba mintiendo. De verdad le dio el contrahechizo a unos niños de primero.

Kerry-Anne abrió mucho los ojos, y Lily se atrevió finalmente a levantar la cabeza, admitiendo su derrota.

—¿Por qué?

—Tendrás que preguntarle a él —respondió Remus con sencillez. —Pero creo que no deberías ser tan dura con James —sonrió, y esta vez un poco le llegó a iluminar los ojos. —O con Sirius. No puedes negar que han madurado mucho durante el verano.

Lily abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato al comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de su amigo, entendiendo que no podía comentar más nada frente a Kerry-Anne.

—Su _broma_ fue una estupidez y nos costó doscientos puntos —se obcecó la pelirroja al cabo de un rato.

—Lo sé —repuso Remus. —Y tendría que haberlo previsto —agregó, arrepentido. —Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta, que para James y, sobre todo, para Sirius, es difícil encontrar el límite entre Slytherin y mortífagos. No olvides que James ha perdido a su padre a manos de esos fanáticos…

—¿Qué? —susurró Kerry-Anne, tapándose la boca con la palma. —¿En serio?

—En Navidad —cabeceó Lily.

—Oh, por Merlín… no lo sabía.

—Y lo que ocurrió en la final de la Liga…

—Lo sé —interrumpió la pelirroja, torciendo el gesto. —Fue espantoso.

—Para ellos, es una especie de devolución. Ya no se trata solamente de algunas risas a costa de quienes les caen mal, son parte de… —Remus hesitó, observando de reojo a Kerry-Anne, que no salía del sobrecogimiento por lo que había escuchado. —Son parte de lo que está pasando allá afuera.

Lily gruñó y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sentía que las mejillas le explotarían de calor, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de James.

 _¿Quién mierda quieres que sea para ser digno de estar junto a la maravillosa Lily Evans?_

—Vale —convino, a regañadientes. —Fui un poco dura, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ellos se han ganado la fama, y eso no es culpa mía.

—Yo creí que se estaban llevando mejor —intervino Kerry-Anne con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia Lily. —Eso parecía, al menos. James ya no te fastidia con ese coqueteo absurdo, y Sirius parecía… —la joven dudó, apretando los labios para que no se asomara una tímida sonrisa. — _cómodo_ con tu presencia. Y ya sabes que él era el primero en salir pitando antes de quedarse en el mismo sitio que tu. Y Peter ya no tenía pinta de estar frente a la mismísima McGonagall...

Remus escuchó una lejana alerta en su cabeza al oír las palabras de su compañera Gryffindor. Kerry-Anne era una muchacha dulce y callada, algo opacada por los temperamentos fuertes de sus amigas, y Remus nunca había reparado en la sagaz observación que podía extraer de situaciones cotidianas. El verano de convivencia forzosa, a fin de cuentas, _sí_ había impactado en la relación corriente de sus amigos y Lily, y Kerry-Anne con su sutil análisis, lo había descubierto.

—¿Tú crees? —parpadeó Lily, de seguro pensando lo mismo que el licántropo. Desvió la mirada y regresó a sus libros, que había terminado de apilar con esmero. —Yo no creo… Puede que hayamos mejorado la convivencia, pero…

—Solo piénsalo, ¿sí? —le pidió Remus, encontrando sus ojos huidizos, y sonrió un poco. —Iré a asegurarme que el castillo siga en pie por hoy —agregó, poniéndose de pie y brindándoles una última sonrisa apenas asomando en sus comisuras hacia arriba. —Las veo luego.

A Lily se le atoró algo en la garganta que le impidió contestar, y permaneció en silencio mientras la figura del muchacho desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Kerry-Anne se removió en su sitio, algo incómoda, y luego de echar una última mirada a los pocos curiosos que aún observaban a Lily como si estuviese por largarse a llorar o a escupir fuego por la boca, juntó valentía y se acercó a su amiga.

—No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, Lily, pero…

La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella, y Kerry-Anne fue la única testigo de la difícil expresión que tenía la muchacha en su rostro, una mezcla incomprensible que parecía unida a base de pesar.

—Dime —la instó, con una sonrisa quebrada. —Parece que hoy no es mi mejor día.

Kerry-Anne no pudo evitar sentir empatía con ella, repentinamente hundida en un aura negra.

—No te agobies —le aconsejó en voz baja, con dulzura. —Lo que hicieron no fue correcto, y alguien tenía que decírselos.

—¿Tú crees que me pasé? —preguntó la aludida, suspirando.

—Quizá gritarles en el medio de la Sala Común no fue la mejor idea —se atrevió a opinar Kerry-Anne. Lily sonrió algo arrepentida. —Pero después de todo, eres la prefecta. Es tu trabajo, ¿no?

La pelirroja asintió, aliviada de que alguien compartiera su punto de vista y apoyó los brazos sobre la pila de libros que tenía enfrente, para hundir parcialmente el rostro.

 _¿Quién mierda quieres que sea para ser digno de estar junto a la maravillosa Lily Evans?_

—¿Puedo decirte algo más? —inquirió tímidamente Kerry-Anne, ladeando la cabeza para encontrar la mirada perdida de su amiga.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo Annie.

—De acuerdo —sonrió la aludida, aunque tenía las mejillas arreboladas. —¿James volvió a confesarse?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Lily, levantando la cabeza.

—Ya sabes… esa tontería que hacía siempre.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sin seguirla, y reflexionó un poco.

—No —respondió al cabo de un rato. —El año pasado tuvimos un… digamos, _desacuerdo_ , y luego no volvió a molestarme —no tenía caso explicarle a la frágil Kerry-Anne toda la horrible experiencia de Navidad y la fría actitud de Potter luego de la muerte de su padre, que recién parecía estar amainando. Al menos, hasta ese día. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… —dudó la muchacha, jugando con las manos sobre su falda. —Por lo que dijo hace un rato —Lily levantó las cejas, sin seguir su razonamiento. —James parecía un poco como… ¿decepcionado? Parecía enojado porque tú nunca lo considerases suficiente.

La pelirroja parpadeó, pasmada de la agudeza de su amiga y, una vez más, las hirientes palabras de James se hicieron eco en su mente.

 _¿Quién mierda quieres que sea para ser digno de estar junto a la maravillosa Lily Evans?_

—¿Estoy siendo injusta con ellos? —murmuró Lily volviendo a hundirse en el refugio de sus brazos, agobiada. —No quiero que James crea que me considero _superior_ a él, porque no es así.

—El problema no es lo que pienses tu, sino lo que piense él.

—Pero está equivocado.

—Pues haz que lo sepa —resolvió Kerry-Anne con lógica. —Aunque… no estoy segura desde cuándo le importa a la Lily que yo conozco lo que James Potter pueda pensar de ella.

La muchacha soltó un bajo gruñido de frustración y hundió una vez más la nariz entre los brazos, sabiendo que no tenía una buena respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Octubre de 1977**

La jornada había terminado hacía un tiempo y Sirius había terminado por salir pitando de la habitación a respirar, tal vez a por un pitillo. Peter había bajado hacia un cuarto de hora a las cocinas y todavía no había regresado y Remus intentaba leer a pesar de los resoplidos nada disimulados de James, que no había terminado de recuperar su buen humor desde el encontronazo con Evans en la Sala Común, ni siquiera cuando vieron el pergamino en el tablón de anuncios que notificaba tanto el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch como la primera salida a Hogsmeade, programada para Halloween.

Por simple contagio —o lo que Remus solía llamar _«_ las dos caras de un mismo idiota _»_ — cuando James estaba cabreado o de malas, era casi imposible que Sirius mantuviese su talante afable y algo egocéntrico. Por el contrario, la mala leche solía subírsele a la cabeza con inusitada facilidad, como si James y él estuviesen unidos por un cordón invisible. Por eso, aquellos días habían sido una mierda, sin hablar de las miradas que explotaban odio que recibía de los Slytherin, producto de su última incursión al nido de las serpientes —sobre todo de Avery y sus amigos—, que esperaban a que los profesores se dieran la vuelta para intentar alcanzarlos con alguna maldición.

Y Sirius no era una persona que disfrutara estar atrapado en un castillo de más de mil años, por lo que no precisó casi de excusa para que sus pasos rápidos lo guiaron casi sin pensar hacia el exterior, alerta a no cruzarse con ningún miembro de la casa verde y plateada, buscando aire y un poco de paz después de una semana intensa.

Lo que no esperaba era que algún Slytherin lo encontrara a él.

—Sirius —escuchó al final del pasillo que daba al Hall de entrada. El aludido volteó automáticamente con la varita en alto, arrancado de forma violenta de sus pensamientos. Había reconocido la voz.

—Vaya, Reg, qué honor —se mofó, asegurándose que estaban solos. A Sirius le extrañó que su hermano no estuviese escoltado por sus amigos, con los que iba a todos lados como unidos por un cordel. El humor ciertamente no le mejoraría frente a él. —¿Usamos la varita o nos liamos a golpes directamente?

Regulus lo miró con esos grandes ojos inexpresivos, decidiendo si responder o no. No había tomado la varita, así que Sirius supuso que iría a por la segunda opción.

—Vengo a hablar contigo —dijo al fin, sin moverse un ápice. Sus palabras reverberaban sobre los muros de piedra, entre los metros que los separaban. Sirius no bajó la varita.

—¿Y a qué debo la atención? —inquirió el muchacho, ácido, sin relajar un músculo. Bien podían salir de la nada Lestrange o Crouch y atizarle sin asco. No le daría la satisfacción.

Regulus no respondió, se quedó quieto de pie mirando a su hermano. Sirius se preguntó si sería tan ingenuo de estar esperando a que el bajase la guardia. Empezaba a olerle mal el silencio opresivo, o era la paranoia social que finalmente comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, márchate Regulus.

El aludido permaneció impasible, incapaz de volver por donde había venido o barbotar las palabras que había masticado todo el verano, sabiendo que jamás las expresaría en voz alta.

 _Vuelve_.

Sirius empezó a perder la paciencia y la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza. Si Regulus no hablaba o lanzaba el primer maleficio, pues entonces él lo haría. Como siempre.

—No voy a decir que me guste más tu faceta habladora, pero prefiero ir directo a los hechizos, ¿vale?

Regulus sacó la varita de un solo y rápido movimiento al ver que Sirius lo apuntaba directamente sin un deje de vacilación, endureciendo el rostro con una mueca agria.

—Ey, Black, ¿has visto a…?

La pregunta abandonada al aire frenó de golpe el duelo que estaba al borde de desatarse, y Sirius no necesitó voltear para reconocer la dueña de esa voz.

Regulus pareció pensar lo mismo que él, porque guardó la varita de inmediato y tras una breve y oscura mirada que, al igual que siempre, Sirius no supo ni quiso descifrar, se marchó a paso raudo por el otro pasillo, hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El aludido volteó una vez que se aseguró que su hermano se hubiese perdido escaleras abajo, guardando la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Marlenne lo miraba con desconfianza por entre el espeso y rizado flequillo que solía cubrirle los ojos hasta la mitad, y Sirius hubiese jurado que había estado a un tris de sacar la varita. La muchacha tenía un muy buen sentido del peligro, lo había comprobado en el verano sobre su propia piel.

—Nada, tomo el sol —respondió con su sonrisa más socarrona —y más falsa—, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Antes de que Marlenne rodara los ojos, el chico había volteado y caminaba lentamente hacia el final del pasillo, rumbo a los jardines.

La Ravenclaw lo alcanzó en diez pasos, sin demostrar ninguna variación en su rostro.

—Estamos adentro —apuntó, debatiéndose en creer o no el grado de estupidez al que podía llegar ese Gryffindor.

Él se encogió de hombros, terminando de reconstruir su aire despreocupado y doblaron en la esquina, hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Por eso voy afuera.

Marlenne resopló, un tic que compartía con Evans ante las idioteces por minuto que decía Sirius. A él le hacía gracia, primero porque la pelirroja fuera de sus casillas era mucho más divertida que su versión hipercorrecta y empollona, y segundo porque Marlenne demostrando algo más que apatía era todo un espectáculo. Además, al resoplar, hacía volar por unos segundos los muchos rizos que le caían en la frente y casi le tapaban la mirada.

La muchacha decidió emular los pasos de Sirius de forma mecánica, y ambos cruzaron los límites del castillo para llegar la fresca tarde escocesa.

—¿Estabas por obtener otro castigo? —preguntó Marlenne al fin, monocorde, al ver que el joven no parecía tener nada que agregar. Y Sirius Black en silencio era casi tan extraño como Hagrid siendo cruel.

Sirius no se sorprendió del conocimiento que desplegaba la joven de los castigos que tenía en su haber, después de todo, había sido tarea del paciente Remus de convencer a las dos chicas de cambiar el horario de las prácticas porque estarían encerrados en el despacho de McGonagall por un mes. En cambio, preguntó con desgana.

—¿Es que no estabas buscando a alguien?

Se detuvo bajo la gran haya junto al lago, apoyándose con elegancia contra el tronco, con los brazos cruzados. Incluso así, algo encorvado contra el árbol, le sacaba casi una cabeza a Marlenne, que se había detenido frente suyo.

—Sí, a Lily.

—Debe estar buscando la manera de echarnos más de una bronca al día.

Marlenne no sabía por qué había intentado obtener una respuesta coherente de Sirius, cuando era evidente que era en vano.

—Bien.

Giró para volver al castillo, pero solo unos pasos más allá, regresó a la haya, donde Sirius se había dejado caer entre dos grandes raíces, mirando al infinito, sin prestarle atención a su presencia.

La pregunta le quemaba la garganta, y por una vez decidió que entrometerse no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, solo era Black.

—¿Era tu hermano?

Sirius volteó la cabeza para verla de regreso, asombrado por el repentino interrogatorio.

—No.

Marlenne sintió seguridad al estar de pie mientras él se desparramaba por el césped. Después de aquel verano, con el encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía y las reuniones periódicas empezaba a entender el extraño lenguaje del muchacho.

—Y su manera de demostrarse afecto es viendo quién lanza el hechizo primero.

Sirius sonrió con esa mueca que presagiaba muchos problemas y volvió la vista al lago. Marlenne se quedó parada, intentando descifrar qué mierda estaba pensando Black.

—Bien —repitió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no pensaba abrir la boca. —Me voy.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y ella, luego de un breve titubeo, dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el castillo, ignorando a un grupo de Ravenclaw que salía en dirección al límite con el Bosque Prohibido.

—Mar —la llamó Sirius cuando se había alejado pocos metros y la joven se giró, extrañada que alguien como Black pronunciara su nombre así. —Mañana te recogeremos con James a las ocho en punto en la puerta de tu sala común.

E hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se despidiera. Un cigarro ya le colgaba de los labios y Marlenne suspiró antes de regresar al castillo. Estaba segura que la idea de esos cuatro Gryffindor sólo traería problemas, y seguía sin encontrar a Lily para impedirlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos al otro lado!_

 _Tengo que confesarles que me divido entre la felicidad más grande por todos los follows que sigue recibiendo mi historia, y la tristeza por los pocos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Me he quedado con las ganas de saber qué opinan sobre el secuestro de Dor, pero bueno. Todo no se puede en la vida, ¿verdad?_

 _Por otro lado, regreso puntual a traerles otra entrega mucho más relajada. Tuve que escribirlo todo casi de tirón porque anduve con exámenes, sin mencionar el frío horrible que sigue haciendo en mi ciudad y me incita más a meterme a la cama que a sentarme a teclear._

 _Pero finalmente lo conseguí, ¿qué les parece? ¿alguien más adora los altibajos de Lily y James tanto como yo?_

 _Me explico. He leído muchísimo sobre estos dos y aunque disfruto a mares la línea más o menos marcada por el fandom en el que Lily de golpe y porrazo en séptimo se da cuenta que James es, por un lado, guapísimo, y por otro, no tan odioso como creía, y acaban por embarcarse juntos en una relacción unidireccional que sólo puede terminar en amor, en mi cabeza las cosas son un poco más complicadas —como siempre—. Es decir, aquí no veremos a Lily cayendo en la cuenta de lo adorable que es James y decide no volver a gritarle jamás, no. Si bien durante el verano su convivencia avanzó al punto de tolerar la mutua presencia en la misma sala, todavía no llegamos al enamoramiento más arrollador. Así que seguirán peleando, sin duda, porque así son, y esperaremos que su distancia se acorte poco a poco. ¿Es muy irracional mi planteo o comprenden por donde van los tiros?_

 _También estuve proyectando en estos días cuanto duraría esta historia, y tengo que confesar que no he dado con una respuesta. Tengo clarísimo a donde quiero llegar, de hecho, el final de este fic lo tengo casi listo, pero aún no consigo saber cuánto me llevará llegar hasta allí. Tengo un poco de miedo de asustar a potenciales lectores y seguidores, pero es posible que superemos los cincuenta capítulos. No me maten. Quizá más si sigo alargando tanto todo, mea culpa._

 _Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda volver a aparecer aquí en diez días y no en los usuales quince, trayéndoles este mes tres capítulos porque tengo unas breves vacaciones que pienso exprimir al máximo: me muero por llegar a la parte más jugosa —Mar y Sirius, ¡sí!—._

 _Así que me encantaría que comentaran qué les está pareciendo todo y si vale el esfuerzo de continuar o si debería dedicarme a estudiar y dejar de molestar por aquí._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir de aquel lado!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	20. XX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XX**

 _«_ _There's just this waiting game_

 _And I don't know how to play_

 _It's enough of a fight staying **alive** , anyway._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Octubre de 1977**

A pesar de que era perfectamente consciente que estaba siendo débil, Remus había tomado la secreta costumbre de echarle un vistazo al Mapa cada pocas horas. Echaba las cortinas sobre su cama y lo abría sobre el cobertor, con las piernas cruzadas, buscando con ojo avizor dos nombres.

McDonald y Mulciber.

Lo cerraba de golpe apenas escuchaba que algunos de sus amigos se acercaba o cuando encontraba el puntito de tinta que representaba a Mary cerca de las cocinas y suspiraba, con el corazón bombeándole sangre a toda velocidad.

Era un estúpido, sí. Pero el comentario que había hecho Peter hacía varias noches y el último encuentro con los miembros de Slytherin en el que habían salido ilesos por los pelos se habían conjugado en su mente para volverlo un poco —más— paranoico. No se atrevía a hablar con Lily al respecto para que tuviese especial atención en su amiga Hufflepuff, por lo que terminaba encargándose él, abriendo una vez más el Mapa con una mezcla irrompible de ansiedad y culpa. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Mary estuviese cerca del imbécil de Mulciber a menos de diez metros de distancia.

—¿Estás listo, Remus? —escuchó decir a Peter y el aludido cerró de golpe el viejo pergamino.

—Voy.

No tenía caso desencantarlo, porque esa noche lo utilizarían, así que el licántropo saltó de su cama con agilidad y se puso la capa que tenía tirada a los pies del baúl.

—¿Tienes el mapa? —cuchicheó Peter cuando vio a su amigo acercándose. Lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la habitación. Remus levantó el brazo por toda respuesta, mostrándole el pergamino gastado doblado entre sus dos dedos.

Bajaron las escaleras fingiendo normalidad. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba atestada, era sábado en la noche y, a poco menos de una hora del toque de queda, los estudiantes se relajaban con sus amigos, hablando a los gritos y permitiéndose reír a carcajadas.

—No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea —le susurró Peter en un aparte, mientras desviaba la vista hacia el costado, donde Lily aguardaba con los labios fruncidos y los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Remus le palmeó el hombro.

—Ya es tarde —suspiró, resignado. —¿Estás lista, Lily? —dijo, en voz un poco más alta, acercándose a la pelirroja.

—Sí —masculló la muchacha de mal modo, poniéndose de pie. Peter retrocedió imperceptiblemente ante el gesto de su compañera. —No. No puedo creer que me convencieran de esto.

—Vamos, no exageres —la aconsejó Remus, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para alejarse del gentío, hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. —No ha sido la idea más brillante, pero no teníamos de otra.

—Podrían no haber sido castigados —se obcecó la pelirroja, aunque siguió a los dos chicos hasta el retrato. —Ya saben, dejar de hacer el idiota.

Peter, algo rezagado, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Remus lo silenció con la mirada. No tenía sentido volver a empezar la discusión.

—La cosa es que lo estamos —afirmó el licántropo con serenidad, atravesando el retrato y sujetando el pergamino mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie. —Y a ninguno se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Lily gruñó, sabiendo que no podía enfrentar la lógica argumental del muchacho y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, nerviosa. Se acercó hasta casi rozar la espalda de Remus, que había empezado a transitar el vacío pasillo con la varita en alto. Peter los seguía, a una distancia prudencial sin alejarse demasiado, espiando la retaguardia.

—Soy prefecta —se lamentó la pelirroja luego de doblar en la esquina. —Si nos encuentran...

—James no quiso hablar con Dumbledore —dijo Peter en voz baja, como si eso fuese suficiente explicación.

—No van a atraparnos —aseguró Remus con la vista en el pergamino. —Esperen un momento —indicó, deteniéndolos con la palma extendida.

Lily dio un respingo hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La gata de Filch está bajando por aquella escalera —aseveró Remus en un susurro. —Esperaremos a que pase.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración, preguntándose cómo rayos podía Remus saberlo, si faltaban al menos tres metros para doblar en la esquina, en el rellano que daba a las escalinatas.

Peter, un poco más relajado, observó a la muchacha que se apretaba las manos tiesa como un palo, y apretó los labios para que no se le escapara la sonrisa.

—Listo —indicó Remus con tranquilidad. —Pete, no hagas ruido. Los últimos rezagados de Gryffindor están subiendo por allí.

El aludido cabeceó y la sonrisa retrepó hasta sus comisuras al ver la expresión perpleja de Lily.

—¿Me puedes decir cómo puedes saberlo? —bisbiseó ella, emprendiendo la marcha, alerta y nerviosa, esperando a que al paso siguiente apareciera McGonagall y los castigara por lo que quedaba del año escolar.

—Tenemos nuestros recursos, ¿verdad, Pete? —sonrió Remus, cómplice, guardándose el Mapa en el bolsillo. Ya estaban llegando.

—Tienes razón, mejor ni me lo digas —dijo la pelirroja, arrepentida. —Probablemente sea ilegal y peligroso.

—Nos ayudó en esta ocasión —apuntó Peter, sin poder contenerse. El Mapa era una de las cosas de las que estaba más orgulloso.

—A romper las reglas —puntualizó Lily, vencida. —Estamos saliendo de nuestra Sala Común y pronto sonará el toque de queda. No puedo creer que nos arrastraran a esto.

—Tu no querías perder las prácticas —respondió Remus, ingresando a la torre de Astronomía que permanecía oscura y fría, los telescopios apilados a un lado y el cielo abierto sobre ellos.

—No quería perderlas por su culpa —replicó la joven, ingresando aprisa al sitio.

—Ya nos hemos disculpado, Lily —suspiró su amigo, cansado. —Y hemos logrado traerte aquí sin problemas.

—Vale —acordó la aludida, no muy convencida. —Estoy siendo una pesada, ¿verdad?

Remus intercambió una elocuente mirada con Peter y se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Tienes lo que a nosotros nos falta a veces.

—¿Qué?

—Sentido del peligro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Octubre de 1977**

Por supuesto que Marlenne los aguardaba en el recodo hacia la Torre Ravenclaw, con su clásica expresión de mala uva, los brazos cruzados sobre la capa que traía puesta y ese aura aplastante tan natural que la envolvía.

—Ya quita esa cara de Inferi, McKinnon —le gritó Sirius cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina y la vio, levantando el brazo en un aspaviento que bien podía ser un saludo o una muestra de absoluta subnormalidad. —Alégrate, aunque sea una vez.

Mientras hablaba, cortaba toda distancia con la joven y le pasaba un brazo por el cuello, haciendo una llave para atraerla hacia él. Mar bufó y forcejeó para quitárselo de encima.

—Suéltame —espetó, tirando con sus dos manos del antebrazo del Gryffindor que la dejó hacer y aflojó el agarre.

—Déjala en paz, Sirius —lo riñó James, el único que parecía entender que estaban en el medio de un pasillo al borde del toque de queda. —Vámonos.

Sin embargo, la Ravenclaw no se movió un ápice —ya libre de las garras de Sirius— cuando los dos Gryffindor emprendieron la marcha. James giró el cuello al notar que no los seguía.

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio son tan tontos de recorrer el castillo a esta hora sin un plan? —preguntó la muchacha, monocorde, levantando ambas cejas, efecto que quedó deslucido por la espesura de su flequillo rizado.

James sonrió de lado y Sirius se volvió dos pasos, pedante.

—No nos subestimes —canturreó, con ofensa fingida. —Tenemos nuestros trucos.

Y sacó de la manga de su túnica un bollo amorfo de tela que se escurrió enseguida entre sus dedos, como una cascada, incorpórea.

—Necesitamos que guardes el secreto —le pidió James, llegando hasta ella, con su mejor sonrisa inocente, revolviéndose el cabello. La joven no dijo nada. —Es una capa de invisibilidad.

Marlenne permaneció en silencio, pero bajó con lentitud los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho y se arrimó a ellos. Sirius, conforme, desplegó de un rápido y fluido movimiento la capa que se infló en el aire y cayó sobre ellos con suavidad, casi etérea.

—Creo que eso en idioma Inferi significa que sí —comentó el Gryffindor, mirando a Marlenne de reojo. La joven gruñó pero no comentó nada, incómoda ante la cercanía impuesta de los dos hombres que la aplastaban para caber dentro de la capa.

James, a su derecha, sonrió —de forma más sincera— y la guió con delicadeza por el codo.

—Gracias.

La muchacha cabeceó, concentrada en seguir sus pies y no enredarse con la capa y solo el sonido cercano de sus respiraciones los envolvió por un momento.

Sirius nunca había estado tan cerca de Marlenne antes, y le sorprendió comprobar la escasa estatura que tenía la Ravenclaw. Si bien Remus era el más alto de los cuatro, él y James tenían una altura considerable y en ese recorrido nocturno, tenían que encorvarse varios centímetros para que los pies no se revelaran. Mar, por el contrario, caminaba erguida, sin problemas. No le llegaba a Sirius siquiera al hombro, y el Gryffindor sentía que estaba respirándole encima de la cabeza.

Desde ese ángulo no podía verle la cara —aunque suponía que poco había variado, incluso aunque acababan de mostrarle uno de los tesoros merodeadores más preciados—, apenas la nariz asomando por entre los rizos castaños.

El cabello de Marlenne era un caos. A Sirius le hacía cosquillas y se le pegaba en la boca, todo ese desastre enrulado que se levantaba varios centímetros por encima de su cabeza, invadiéndolo todo. Se preguntó por qué no se lo amarraría, y descartó en el acto el pensamiento, desviándose hacia James, que trataba de mantener la capa en su sitio y a la vez, seguir la dirección correcta hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

—Entonces, ¿la pelirroja sigue queriendo comerse crudo a nuestro pobre James? —preguntó en un susurro, aunque no había nadie en esa parte del castillo. El silencio ya empezaba a molestarle.

Marlenne respiró con fuerza por la nariz y Sirius, empezando a entender su dinámica, se sorprendió cuando la joven respondió

—Creí que estaba enojada con los cuatro.

—Pero fue él el que se llevó la peor parte.

—No lo empeores —intervino James, perdiendo un poco de fuerza en la sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —se defendió el aludido, levantando las palmas en señal de inocencia. —Quizá ella pueda ayudarnos —no era cierto del todo, después de todo el ya había pensado algo que ayudara a James en su retorcida relación con la pelirroja.

—No me metan en eso —replicó la muchacha, y esta vez dejó entrever un poco del fastidio que sentía. Ambos seguían muy cerca, sus brazos se rozaban irremediablemente.

—Claro, porque los Inferis son criaturas del mal, ¿verdad? —se burló Sirius, doblando en la esquina y pasando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Marlenne para levantar un poco la capa. Estaba asfixiándolo todo ese cabello.

—Déjala en paz, Sirius —volvió a pedirle James, divertido, indicando el camino. Bien podían haber prescindido de la capa, puesto a que no se habían cruzado un alma, ni siquiera un fantasma. —Llegamos.

—Tienes lo que a nosotros nos falta a veces —escucharon que decía la voz de Remus.

—¿Qué?

—Sentido del peligro.

—Y un mal humor de los mil demonios —agregó Sirius, ya libre de la capa que James se encargaba de ocultar. —¿Cómo estás, pelirroja?

—Ahora que te veo a ti, peor —respondió Lily con acidez, dándole la espalda deliberadamente. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo mientras James y Mar entraban y empezó a murmurar los hechizos protectores.

—De cualquier modo, no creo que nadie se acerque aquí a esta hora —comentó Remus, siguiendo a la pelirroja con la mirada.

—Quizá si hubiésemos hablado con Dumbledore… —insistió Peter, sin mucha esperanza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y James frunció el ceño.

—No tiene sentido importunarlo con cosas como esta —replicó con tranquilidad, siguiendo de soslayo los movimientos de Lily. —Después de todo, es nuestra responsabilidad estar preparados, ¿no?

—Pero es _su_ grupo secreto —apuntó Peter, aunque ya sabía que su batalla estaba perdida.

—Lo sé —James se acercó hasta su amigo y le palmeó el hombro. —No pasará nada.

—Solo estamos rompiendo unas veinte normas —intervino la pelirroja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Deberías relajarte un poco, Evans, ¿sabes? —le dijo Sirius, burlón. —La vida no depende de las reglas.

—No, pero seguirlas no viene mal del todo. Podrían pensarlo alguna vez.

—No peleen —pidió Remus, poniéndose de forma estratégica entre Lily y sus amigos. —Vinimos aquí a practicar los Patronus y nuestra defensa.

—Porque _ustedes_ están castigados —el licántropo le echó una mirada de súplica y la muchacha se vio en la obligación de recular. —Lo siento —se disculpó a regañadientes. —Black saca lo peor de mí.

—Podría decirte lo mismo.

—A trabajar, vamos.

—Tu conmigo, pelirroja, ¿verdad? No tiene ya sentido seguir con el Patronus si podemos utilizar este espacio para montar un buen duelo —el aire pareció electrificarse un segundo ante la provocación de Sirius, que hizo que Lily se quedara de piedra en su sitio antes de apretar los labios y asentir.

—Esperen, no sé si…

—Está bien, Remus —lo tranquilizó la muchacha sacando su varita, con todos sus sentidos puestos en Sirius que mantenía su habitual pose engreída, con los pies separados y la eterna sonrisa socarrona.

—Tu conmigo, Pete —apuntó James haciéndole una seña, sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba a su derecha. —Nosotros trabajemos esos Patronus.

—Nos deja a nosotros, Mar —comentó el licántropo sin abandonar su mueca de preocupación, vigilando —como todos— de soslayo a esos dos que ya se habían separado varios metros del resto y se medían en silencio.

—Quiero ver de qué estás hecha, Evans, además de gritos —decía Sirius, sonriente, con su varita en mano pero sin levantarla hacia ella. —¿Lista?

Nadie movió un músculo a pesar de que se suponía que era una práctica. Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada que solo Mar pudo captar, porque el resto estaba pendiente de la respuesta de Lily.

—¿A la de tres? —confirmó con aire resuelto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Uno, dos…

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

A pesar de que Sirius tenía su varita baja, pudo esquivar con facilidad el hechizo de Lily apenas moviéndose hacia la derecha, obligando a su oponente a ajustar la distancia entre ellos.

—¿En serio todavía existe gente que cree que es suficiente _desarmar_? —se mofó el Gryffindor con crueldad. —Pelirroja, necesitas mucho más que eso para enfrentarte a un Slyhterin, creí que ya lo sabías. Lily apretó su varita, enfadada.

—Y tú… ustedes son expertos en eso, ¿verdad? —masculló, apuntándole al rostro. Sirius se mantuvo impertérrito. —En atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡ _Confringo_!

Esa vez, Sirius necesitó un hechizo protector conjurado de forma no verbal para desviar el ataque de Lily, que ocasionó un humeante agujero sobre el suelo en el sitio exacto en el que había estado el pie del muchacho hacía apenas unos segundos.

—Tienes que pensar en quién es tu enemigo, Lily —dijo Sirius, despacio, borrando poco a poco la burla en sus rasgos y levantando con firmeza su varita. La muchacha tenía la cara contraída y colorada, furiosa y frustrada a partes iguales. —Tienes que querer _herir_ a un mortífago si quieres ser parte de esto. ¿Lo entiendes?

James, con una mano en el hombro de Peter —ninguno había siquiera amagado a empezar la práctica—, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su amigo, alternándose con la menuda figura de Lily. Hubo un corto silencio.

—¿Y _matarlos_? —replicó ella, enfadada, parpadeando con fuerza. —No soy esa clase de persona.

Sirius terminó de desprenderse de su gamberro habitual y bajó las cejas junto a su varita.

—No, pero ellos sí.

Lily boqueó, furiosa, avergonzada. Su brazo descendió lentamente, mirando a Sirius a los ojos por un segundo eterno antes de volverse y pasear su mirada por Remus —que tenía la varita en su espalda lista, por si algo ocurría—, por Peter —que parecía un poco asustado por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, y no le sacaba la vista de encima a su amigo—, y finamente por James —que le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza mientras mantenía el silencioso apoyo en Peter—.

Y se rindió.

—Lo siento —susurró, desinflándose. —Yo no… —se desenredó de la penetrante mirada de James y buscó poner en orden sus pensamientos. —No debí haberles gritado así en la Sala Común. No estuvo bien. No creo que no sean _suficiente_ para enfrentar esto, o para estar conmigo, no es lo que... —levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que su piel estaba tiñéndose de nuevo de rojo y esta vez no de furia, para toparse con Sirius, que ya había abandonado la posición de ataque y sonreía de lado. Mantuvo su mirada sobre él para evitar encontrarse con la de James. —Aunque lo que hicieron estuvo _mal_ … —y Remus fue el único que al menos pareció arrepentido. —Exageré. Lo lamento. Nunca fue mi intención sugerir que ustedes quisieran realmente hacerles tanto daño.

—¿Quieres decir, ahogarlos? —intervino James, serio, haciendo que Lily tuviese que romper su evasión y girar el cuello hacia él. Parpadeó antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo siento —repitió la muchacha. La furia se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado, y estaba siendo sincera. —Sé que nunca…

—No —corroboró Sirius, sin dejar que Lily lo pusiese en palabas. —No somos ellos.

—No —confirmó la pelirroja y se permitió sonreír un poco cuando oyó el suspiro velado de Remus. El licántropo se recostó, aliviado, contra la pared y echó una rápida mirada confirmatoria a James.

—Bien. Eso estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

—Nada de hechizos, ni gritos —acotó Peter en voz baja, aunque todos lo escucharon con igual claridad. —Estoy asombrado.

—¿Continuamos?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Octubre de 1977**

Eran prácticamente inexistentes las veces que se habían cruzado con algún vecino, el edificio era viejo, de apenas tres plantas y la fachada desgastada no invitaba a husmear.

Por eso, cuando escucharon pasos y risas que sólo podían provenir del hall, los cuatro presentes intercambiaron una mirada de asombro con dos pizcas de preocupación. Para cuando escucharon el pestillo de la puerta, habían levantando las varitas, borrando de un plumazo las precauciones por los potenciales _muggles_.

—Vaya, cuánto espíritu.

Dorcas y Frank se habían levantado de sus sitios, las varitas en alto, apuntando a los recién llegados en una mueca tensa, la distensión del día libre olvidado. Benji tenía un brazo inclinado sobre Alice, y la mirada fija en la espalda de Dorcas, con la varita lista. Alice era la única que parecía dudar de la posición de ataque.

Eran dos hombres, idénticos, larguiruchos y pelirrojos. El que había hablado levantaba las dos palmas en señal de paz, dando un paso al frente, mientras el otro cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras sí.

—No queremos que nadie nos vea, ¿verdad? —dijo con despreocupación, como si no tuviese casi cuatro varitas apuntándole al rostro.

—¿Qué quieren? —espetó Dorcas, sin bajar la guardia.

—Tranquilos —pidió el primero, levantando un poco más las manos en son de paz. —Venimos de parte de Dumbledore.

Alice intercambió una mirada titubeante con Benji, mientras dejaba caer lentamente la varita.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerles? —preguntó Frank con seriedad, sin dejarse convencer. A pesar suyo, las palabras de Dearborn habían calado hondo en él. —¿Quiénes son?

El segundo dio un paso al frente y extendió frente a ellos un pergamino viejo, en blanco. —Porque ustedes enviaron esto.

Hubo un silencio espeso, en el que los recién llegados esperaron con paciencia que los cuatro se comunicaran en silencio. Frank fue el último en bajar la varita.

—Mucho mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo uno de los gemelos, más tranquilo, permitiéndose en ese momento sacar su propia varita y realizar una amplia fluorita. —Espero que no les moleste, el sitio es acogedor pero un poco pequeño.

Materializó dos feas sillas que ubicó cerca de la mesita ratona, cerrando el círculo que hacían los viejos sillones de Dorcas, que había vuelto a su sitio, sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Frank, de pie, les controlaba cada movimiento.

—Perfecto —ambos tomaron asiento como si no les molestara la atmósfera de tensa desconfianza que flotaba sobre ellos. —Tienen pasta, ¿eh? Los están entrenando bien.

—Ser Auror es esto, después de todo —prosiguió el otro, con una sonrisa sincera. Parecía un poco más incómodo que su hermano. —Ser un poco paranoico.

—En fin —dijo el primero, palmeándose las rodillas. —Nosotros somos Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aunque supongo que pudieron inferirlo.

—¿Prewett? —intervino Benji, sin terminar de relajarse. Frunció el ceño buceando en recuerdos. —¿Estuvieron en Hogwarts el año que…?

Gideon pronunció la sonrisa que terminó de convencer a Dorcas, que encantó las tazas para hacer más té.

—El año que convertimos el lago en una fuente, sí —completó el hombre, parpadeando con nostalgia.

—¿Son de Gryffindor? —preguntó su hermano con curiosidad. —Espera… a ti te recuerdo —señaló a Dorcas, que levantó las cejas, sorprendida. —¿No fuiste tú la cría que hizo salir a McGonagall de su clase porque no podía volver a la normalidad su túnica?

La risa cristalina de la muchacha alivió a Alice, que empezó a ver con buenos ojos a sus visitantes y no como potenciales emisarios de la muerte.

—Esa fui yo.

—Épico —declaró Gideon, echándose hacia atrás con satisfacción. —Sí tenías pasta. Y sólo eras una cría.

—¿Dicen que viene de parte de Dumbledore? —inquirió Benji, sin contagiarse del humor de los demas, por encima de la risa de Dorcas y de Fabian.

—Así es —corroboró su gemelo sin perder la sonrisa. —Ojoloco nos pidió que los pusiéramos en tema y viésemos que tal se desenvuelven antes de presentarles al resto del equipo.

—¿Ojoloco? —se extrañó Alice, y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, sin creérselo. —¿Hablas de Ojoloco, el _legendario_ Alastor Moody?

—¿El jefe del Escuadrón? —acotó Frank, sin fuerza.

Gideon acentuó la sonrisa, algo socarrona.

—Tenemos a los mejores.

—¿Alastor Moody es _miembro_ de la Orden del Fénix?

—Más bien es algo así como el jefe —dijo divertido Fabian. —Dumbledore tiene mucho que hacer en Hogwarts y Merlín sabe qué más, así que Ojoloco suele ser quién dirige la misiones y esas cosas.

—Oh, Merlín santo —susurró Alice, tapándose la boca con la mano. —Vamos a conocer a Alastor Moody.

—¿No son parte del Escuadrón? —se extrañó Fabian. —Eso dijo Dumbledore.

—Somos novatos —explicó Frank, algo contrariado por revelar esa información. —Seguimos entrenando.

—Ah, qué recuerdos… —comentó el hombre, entendiéndose con su hermano de una mirada. —Bueno, lo cierto es que estamos algo cortos de gente.

—Aunque no lo crean, no hay muchos magos dispuestos a arriesgar el pellejo en esto.

—Ni siquiera Aurores.

—O novatos.

—Así que nos alegró bastante que Dumbledore decidiera incluirlos, ¿saben? Tenemos mucho trabajo.

Alice pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Frank y, sobre todo Dorcas, se envaraban y se henchían un poco de emoción ante la expectativa inminente de acción. A ella, por el contrario, se le redujo el estómago con una dolorosa contracción y tuvo que bajar la mirada a su regazo. Benji, a su lado, le dio un silencioso apretón, a pesar de que continuaba siguiendo con suma atención las palabas de los recién llegados.

—Dumbledore no quiere que interrumpamos su formación en el Escuadrón —iba diciendo uno de los gemelos. —Sin mencionar que nos viene de perlas más gente dentro del Ministerio.

—Así que por el momento nos comunicaremos con ustedes por fuera del su horario, ¿vale?

—¿Cuándo conoceremos al resto del equipo? —preguntó Frank, visiblemente ansioso con toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Después de Halloween? —dudó Fabian, mirando a su hermano. —Los necesitamos para esa fecha.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Dorcas, curiosa.

—Hace tiempo Dumbledore coordina una protección extra alrededor de Hogsmeade los días de excursión en Hogwarts.

Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada asombrada.

—Sin conocimiento de los estudiantes naturalmente. Es solo un resguardo, los mortífagos tendrían que estar locos para atacar Hogwarts.

—Nunca lo harían. El Innombrable le tiene miedo a Dumbledore.

—Pero la precaución nunca está de más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Octubre de 1977**

Estaban aprendiendo los primeros cuidados para los peligrosos brotes de lazo del diablo en Herbología, y la Profesora Sprout se había asegurado de colocar un parasol completamente opaco sobre las macetas sobre las que estaban trabajando sus estudiantes para que sus queridos cultivos no recibiesen ningún rayo de luz, pese a lo plomizo del día que apenas dejaba adivinar el sol por el techo vidriado del invernadero.

Fue Mary la que, dándole un ligero empujón a Lily con el hombro, la hizo romper la concentración y doblar el cuello al cielo.

—Miren, está nevando —comentó la chica, observando hacia arriba donde, en efecto, ligeros copos habían empezado a caer desapareciendo nada más tocar el techo del invernadero.

A su izquierda, Haley se estremeció.

—¿Tan pronto? —se lamentó la Hufflepuff, desinflándose como si Mary la hubiese pinchado con un alfiler. —Ni siquiera estamos en Noviembre.

—A veces el frío llega antes —comentó Kerry-Anne en su usual tono de voz bajo, asomando la cabeza por delante del cuerpo de Lily. —Y estos días estuvo helado.

—Detesto el frío —declaró Haley, abrazándose a sí misma. —Y Hogwarts en invierno es una pesadilla.

—No seas tan quejosa —la conminó Mary con dulzura, mientras le frotaba la espalda con la palma abierta. —Los encantamientos térmicos funcionan a las mil maravillas.

—¿Lily? —la llamó Kerry-Anne, al notar que la pelirroja seguía con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo, extrañada. —¿Está todo bien?

—¿Qué? —musitó la aludida, regresando en sí y desviando la mirada hacia su amiga Gryffindor. —Sí, claro. Me gusta ver nevar.

No era del todo cierto, pero ciertamente no podía expresar lo que estaba cruzando su mente en ese momento. El clima normalmente aplastante, gris y deslucido llegaba cada vez con más prisa y se iba con mayor lentitud. No era algo normal, no podía serlo, y Lily tenía una idea bastante acertada respecto de lo que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Estás preocupada por Jane y Sally? —tanteó Kerry-Anne en un cuchicheo, haciendo que las cuatro se giraran un momento hacia las macetas de más allá, donde las dos Gryffindor habían hecho grupo con otros compañeros y procuraban darse la espalda.

Luego de que Sirius y James intentaran convencer a Chase Thompson, de Hufflepuff, que podía ser muy interesante tocar azuzar el brote de lazo del diablo para observar su comportamiento, la Profesora Sprout los había separado —cosa que solía hacer con frecuencia, si deseaba que sus delicadas plantas salieran con vida de la clase—, por lo que Jane compartía maceta con James, Peter y un ofendido Chase, mientras que Sally procuraba ignorar a Sirius en el espacio contiguo, junto a tres Hufflepuff con las que hacía equipo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Mary con curiosidad, regresando hacia su propio trabajo, removiendo un poco la tierra apisonada.

—Siguen sin hablarse —respondió Kerry-Anne con un suspiro, volviendo a echar una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al resto de sus amigas.

—¿Por lo que ocurrió con Rosier la otra vez?

—Sí —Kerry-Anne torció el gesto. —No creí que fuese tan serio. Nunca las había visto separadas.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Rosier? —inquirió Haley, perdida.

—Estuvo buscando a Jane por Quidditch y Sally se enojó porque Jane la apartó cuando intentó defenderla y casi termina batiéndose a duelo en el medio del pasillo —intervino Lily, volviendo a la conversación de sus amigas, colocando su mano enguantada encima de la de Mary para indicarle la forma correcta de verter la tierra encima del lazo del diablo sin que este quisiera enredársele en el dedo.

—Oh —inspiró Haley comprendiendo la situación. —Pero Sally tiene razón. Es peligroso retar a un Slytherin, y más alguien como Rosier… da escalofríos.

—¿Verdad? —corroboró Mary, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero Jane es genial. Tiene toda esa fuerza por su entrenamiento y es muy buena con la varita. Y Rosier estaba solo.

—Es igual —la interrumpió Lily, contrariada. —No deberían buscar pelea, independientemente de las habilidades físicas o mágicas.

—Por lo que dicen, fue Rosier el que estaba fastidiándola.

—Jane tiene que controlar su temperamento.

—Pero ahora Sally no le habla por eso —Kerry-Anne lucía apenada. —Y no sé cómo ayudar.

—Ya se le pasará, ¿no crees? —intentó animarla Haley, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. —No parecen ser la clase de amigas que guarden rencor por mucho tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—No te martirices, Annie —la consoló Lily, quitándose el cabello del rostro con el brazo, para no llenarse la cara de tierra. —Se arreglarán pronto, créeme.

La muchacha sonrió con desgana y miró por última vez las macetas donde sus amigas trabajaban sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

—¿Y qué me dicen de la temporada de Quidditch? —inquirió Mary, entusiasta, para aligerar el ambiente. —Ya se anunció el primer partido: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw justo después de la salida a Hogsmeade.

—Será difícil escoger a quién animar —terció Haley con una sonrisa.

—Irás, Lily, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mary, un poco desconfiada. La Hufflepuff sabía a la perfección la poca estima que tenía su amiga por los deportes en general y el Quidditch en particular.

—Claro —Lily no solía perderse los encuentros, básicamente porque le agradaba ver a Jane jugar y, por otra parte, era un buen momento para mezclarse con sus amigas de las otras casas.

—Tendremos que convencer a Mar para que venga con nosotras —caviló la joven, alzando la vista al techo semitransparente que empezaba a cubrirse lentamente de blanco.

—Es un poco extraña, ¿verdad? —comentó Haley al otro lado, retirando la tierra sobrante en una bolsa con un golpe de varita.

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Es Mar —dijo por toda respuesta. —¿Irán a Hogsmeade?

—No lo sé —dudó Kerry-Anne, ayudando a Lily con sus dos manos. —Si consigo quitarme de encima todas las redacciones que nos están pidiendo…

—¿Y tú, Lily?

—Sí, creo que sí —afirmó la pelirroja, sonriendo. —Necesito buscar algunos libros.

—Libros —bufó Mary, divertida. —Te acompaño si luego vienes un rato a las Tres Escobas.

—Vale.

—¿Haley?

—Lo siento, ya he quedado con mis amigas de Ravenclaw.

—Está bien —la clase había terminado y su brote de lazo del diablo lucía contento y cubierto lejos de cualquier potencial rayo de luz. —Buen trabajo.

—¿Vamos?

—Oh, al fin terminaron las clases —suspiró Haley, tomando su capa y bufanda para abrigarse bien.

—Lily, yo iré corriendo a la Sala Común, quisiera terminar el trabajo de Pociones —le avisó Kerry-Anee, colgándose la mochila sobre un solo hombro.

—Ve —le dijo la pelirroja luego de intercambiar una mirada con Mary. —Iré luego.

—Nos vemos después, chicas.

Kerry-Anne se adelantó con su delicadeza habitual, mientras las otras tres cruzaban la puerta del invernadero en el jaleo del término del día escolar, y se chocaban con el viento gélido que le cortó las mejillas.

—¿Buscamos a Mar? —preguntó Mary, enganchándose del brazo de Lily como solía hacer mientras emprendían la marcha por los jardines del colegio rumbo al castillo.

—Debe estar saliendo de Defensa, podríamos…

Pero Lily no terminó su frase porque un empujón la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante y trastabillar, la risa clara y socarrona en los oídos.

—Lo siento pelirroja —le gritó Sirius, que iba corriendo, siguiendo a quién sabría qué. —Fue a propósito.

Lily le dedicó una rodada de ojos y el muchacho desapareció después de un gesto con la mano que parecía un cruce entre una venia militar y un saludo.

—Qué idiota —resopló Haley, con mala cara. Mary se giró con curiosidad para ver a su amiga, que no sólo no parecía enfadada, sino que tenía una tenue sonrisa asomando en el rostro.

—Es Sirius —dijo, como explicación, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Y continuaron su camino hacia el castillo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1977**

Luego de nevada intermitente por varios días, aquella mañana había amanecido en un bostezo de esplendor, la luz del sol brillando con timidez sobre un cielo diáfano, en batalla con la capa de escarcha que se había acumulado sobre el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Aunque podían cruzar al pueblo cuando les viniera en gana, los cuatro Gryffindor siempre salían en las visitas oficiales del colegio, aunque fuese a tontear sin sentido por las calles hasta que cayera la noche.

Y aquella excursión no fue menos: al ver el regalo del día claro, Sirius dedicó sus siguientes quince minutos en fastidiar hasta el hastío a Remus que había dicho preferir quedarse en la caldeada habitación leyendo.

—Vamos, Lunático, un poco de sol no te quemará —le decía, mientras lo zarandeaba sin escatimar fuerzas, haciendo que el libro de su amigo volara hasta la cama de Peter, que estaba colocándose los guantes.

—No seas aguafiestas, anda —lo instó James, ya con la bufanda puesta por encima de la capa. —Ven con nosotros.

Remus suspiró cuando Sirius lo soltó y se pasó la mano por los cabellos alborotados por el terremoto Black.

—¿Tengo alguna forma de evitarlo?

—Sinceramente, no lo creo —respondió Peter, observando cómo Sirius daba un salto sobre el baúl del licántropo y empezaba a tenderle su abrigo, desordenando todo en el camino.

Remus procuró recuperar su maltratado libro y depositarlo sobre su mesita de luz antes de colocarse la bufanda y el abrigo a toda prisa.

Bajaron corriendo y riendo a la Sala Común, y nadie se molestó en prestarles atención o reprenderlos, demasiado acostumbrados al barullo de los Gryffindor que echaron una carrera hasta las inmediaciones del castillo, utilizando por una vez, el método convencional para llegar al pueblo.

—Miren, allí está Lily.

—Cuernos, el que tiene problemas de visión eres tú, no nosotros.

—Muy gracioso —se mosqueó el aludido, sin dejar de observar de refilón a la pelirroja que estaba esperando un carruaje junto a Mary, su amiga de Hufflepuff.

—¿Y el Inferi dónde estará?

—Sirius… —suspiró Remus, rodando los ojos. —Te agradecería que dejaras de llamar a Marlenne así…

—¿Por qué? —se ofendió el muchacho, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras Peter se reía e intentaba disimularlo frente a Remus.

—Porque es de mala educación, porque es mi amiga, y porque es tu compañera —enumeró el licántropo con los dedos, siguiendo a James que procuró tomar el carruaje inmediatamente posterior al de Lily, siguiéndola como una abeja a su miel.

—Y tiene pinta de estar chalada —completó Sirius, sentándose junto a James, provocando que Remus se pinzara el puente de la nariz, hastiado.

—De verdad…

—Pero Sirius tiene un poco de razón —intervino Peter, a duras penas conteniendo la risa. —Sí que tiene aspecto de… bueno, da un poco de miedo.

—¿Como Lily? —se burló Sirius, sin comprender que el muchacho intentaba ponerse de su lado.

—Lily no da miedo —saltó James, ante la mención de la pelirroja. —Al menos, casi nunca.

—También tengo evidencia que refuta esa conclusión, Cuernos, pero bueno… —Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Remus y sonrió, con los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Seré bueno.

—No sé por qué no me lo creo.

Se bajaron con las risas de Peter y la socarrona de Sirius, el pueblo listo para recibir al malón de estudiantes que deseaban pasar un día lejos de las paredes cavernosas de Hogwarts y su amenaza de exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió Remus haciendo caso omiso al tonteo de sus amigos, haciendo visera con la mano para evitar la resolana. Era un cuadro atípico, pero el sol aún no llegaba a calentar y de su nariz salía el vaho característico de los días gélidos.

James seguía volteando hacia donde Lily era arrastrada por una enérgica Mary, girando el cuello a uno y otro lado para decidir si el resto estaría dispuesto a seguir a la pelirroja.

Peter, que se había inclinado para tomarse el vientre en el ataque de risa sin sentido que compartía con Sirius, se irguió con lentitud y las comisuras levantadas para toparse con una mirada divertida que lo dejó sin aliento, ruborizándose de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, captando el cambio de ánimo. —Ah.

Una muchacha bajita, muy mona, con las puntas de la bufanda Gryffindor volando hacia un lado le sonreía un poco incómoda hacia donde estaban ellos, levantando apenas la mano en un saludo.

Sirius lo empujó sin disimulo en su dirección.

—Tienes que ir —le dijo a un azorado Peter que parecía haber tragado algo en mal estado.

—Sirius, deja ya de fastidiar —pidió Remus por enésima vez. —Pete, haz lo que quieras, no escuches a este idiota.

—Ve —le dijo James —la pelirroja ya fuera de su alcance visual— haciendo un gracioso gesto con la mano para echarlo de allí. —Nos encontramos luego.

—Y nos cuentas qué tal.

—No te contaré nada —susurró Peter, procurando sonar firme, el efecto deslucido por su persistente sonrojo. —Y deja ya de mirarle las tetas, Sirius.

El aludido soltó una corta carcajada —esa que parecía tanto un ladrido— y se armó de su sonrisa más petulante y gamberra.

—Son todo un lujo, Pete —apuntó, levantando las cejas y haciendo un gesto sugerente. —Disfrútalas por nosotros.

—Vete de aquí antes de que Smith escuche —le aconsejó Remus en un susurró, palmeándole la espalda a modo de disculpa. El muchacho asintió, ignorando los ademanes de sus otros dos amigos que se reían a carcajadas haciendo gestos bastante evidentes que esperaba que Susan no estuviese viendo.

—Nos vemos luego.

Y se alejó aprisa, sin voltear, para encontrarse con la muchacha y esfumarse rápidamente del alcance de sus amigos.

—No puedo creer que Pete sea el único que tenga una cita —dijo Sirius echando a andar por la calle principal con las manos en los bolsillos. No traía guantes y hacía un frío asqueroso.

—No lo molestes —le pidió Remus. —No lo estás ayudando, ¿sabes?

—Yo solo quiero que lo aprenda todo de papá Sirius.

—¿Papá Sirius? —se mofó James. —¿Es en serio?

—Puedo enseñarte también a ti todo lo que aprendí —replicó el aludido, filoso. —A Remus no, por engreído —a su pesar, los dos se rieron y el licántropo negó con la cabeza, sin llegar a enfadarse. —Y porque planea morir virgen.

—Sirius, no me obligues a hechizarte.

—Y no quiero aprender nada de ti —apuntó James, levantándose los anteojos por el puente de la nariz. —Sería asqueroso —completó, soplándose las palmas juntas antes de frotárselas. —Qué frío de mierda.

—Ustedes se lo pierden.

—Podríamos ir a…

—¡Remus!

Los tres voltearon en el medio de la calle —eran pocos los magos y bruja transitando el empedrado, más atraídos por algún refugio caliente que ofrecía cualquiera de las tiendas del pueblo— para ver como una delgada figura con ese característico cabello pelirrojo —diferente al de Lily, varios tonos más claros y anaranjados— levantaba el brazo para saludarlos.

—Tu chica —apuntó Sirius con burla, ganándose un codazo divertido de James. Remus no varió su expresión mientras Mary llegaba hasta ellos, arrastrando —como siempre— a una contrariada Lily del brazo.

—Remus… —farfulló la Hufflepuff recuperando el aliento. —Hola chicos.

—Hola —refunfuñó Lily, empecinada en mirar a otro lado.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos a la librería? —preguntó la muchacha a la carrerilla. Tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojas sobre su piel pálida, colorada de frío. O de una pizca de ansiedad, pensó James, que sonrió al volver a tener a la pelirroja al tiro. —Convencí a Lily de tomar unas cervezas en las Tres Escobas luego —Mary deslizó sus ojos hacia los acompañantes de Remus y dudó. —Pueden venir, también, si, eh… si quieren.

—Yo quería chequear un libro, de hecho —se apresuró a contestar James con su sonrisa más inocente, ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius y la desconfiada de Lily. Al menos, ahora le prestaba atención.

—¿En serio? —se iluminó Mary.

—Sí, ¿en serio? —repitió Remus volviéndose hacia James con una mueca imposible de leer, a lo que su amigo decidió ignorarlo y encandilar a Mary con su mejor pose.

—Claro —afirmó, poniéndose a la altura de la entusiasta muchacha. —Vamos, Remus, apura que no es bueno estar tanto tiempo fuera con el frío que hace.

Lily le lanzó una ojeada asesina, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con su amiga. Remus, a su espalda suspiró —sería un largo, largo día— y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Te vienes? —el licántropo no estaba seguro si incluirlo en la improvisada excursión a la librería jugaría a favor o en contra suyo. Si por un lado, tendría que soportar sus comentarios insidiosos, por otro lado, creía preferirlo a que estar a solas con Mary, o lo que era lo mismo, junto a Mary mientras James intentaba matar a la pelirroja de amable madurez —porque ese era el plan de su amigo, estaba seguro—.

—Para una siesta prefiero la clase de Binns, gracias —replicó el aludido en un aparte, solo para Remus, mientras los otros tres emprendían la marcha comentando el clima. —Vayan y conquístenlas, eh.

—Yo no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de…

—No soy ciego —lo interrumpió Sirius con las cejas alzadas. —Quizá Pete es muy distraído y James, miope, pero yo te he visto —Remus entornó los ojos con desconfianza y cambió incómodo el peso hacia la otra pierna. —Te gusta.

—No.

—Y eres un idiota.

—Tampoco.

—Ve —lo instó, empujándolo tal y como había hecho al comienzo del día. —No lo arruines.

—No te metas en problemas —contraatacó Remus, resignado.

—¿Yo? Nunca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1977**

Sirius se apoyó distraído sobre la verja que delimitaba el comienzo de los terrenos de la Casa de los Gritos, que se erguía más allá como un sitio misterioso para cualquiera que no lo viese como un hogar, como una parte medular de sus aventuras en Hogwarts.

Estaba aburrido.

Había hecho algunas trastadas para matar el tiempo, incluyendo un sutil robo a un grupo de Slytherin de sexto —entre los que se encontraban Lestrange y Wilkes, aunque no había podido divisar a su hermano— que salían de Honeydukes. Un simple hechizo convocador los había puesto furiosos y a Sirius le había brindado unas cuantas ranas de chocolate gratis. Había tonteado con unas muchachas de Ravenclaw que no paraban de hacerle ojitos y, sin saber bien cómo, había terminado allí, en el linde de la Casa.

Aunque sabía que no tenía que entrometerse, le había fastidiado un poco cómo sus amigos lo habían dejado tirado sin más, aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Mientras miraba sin ver el desolado paisaje que ofrecía el final del pueblo, allí donde pocos se acercaban por miedo a posibles fantasmas violentos, se debatía entre convertirse en perro y echar a correr hacia Hogwarts para quemar energía o volver y buscar a Avery y compañía, de seguro ellos le ofrecerían una buena riña para matar el hastío.

Volteó y apoyó los codos sobre la verja, ligeramente inclinado, de cara al pueblo y respiró con fuerza el aire gélido de la tarde, que formó enseguida una nube pálida de vaho saliendo de sus labios.

Eso. Necesitaba un pitillo.

Mientras echaba a andar —quizá se cruzara con un Slytherin en el camino y... podría ver qué ocurría—, se revolvió los bolsillos en busca de su atado siempre a mano, levantando la cabeza en el momento en que sus dedos dieron con él.

La reconoció por ese cabello tan particular, que flotaba en todas direcciones azotado por el viento.

No podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas, sobre la primera calle lateral de Hogsmeade desde el lado de la Casa de los Gritos, se revolvía con furia, moviendo los hombros y haciendo ondear sus rizos en todas direcciones.

Sirius se quedó mirando con curiosidad, decidiendo si sería el Inferi o si su aburrimiento ya estaba haciéndolo delirar cuando la chica se corrió un poco y pudo ver un hombre sujetándole el brazo sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro. No podía identificar bien sus facciones ya que el tipo en cuestión estaba inclinado para poder hablarle a Marlenne desde su pequeña estatura —porque sí, debía ser ella—.

Cuando el hombre la volvió a sacudir y el cabello de Mar voló a contraviento, Sirius pudo atisbar sus facciones, el cigarro olvidado nuevamente en sus bolsillos. Y actuó.

—Oye, suéltala —ladró, acercándose de varias zancadas hasta donde estaban ellos. El tipo levantó la cabeza y alzó ambas cejas, asombrado.

—¿Disculpa? —espetó, bajando la mano con la que tenía aferrada la muñeca de Mar, sin soltarla. La chica se giró un poco y no demostró emoción alguna al ver a su compañero Gryffindor plantado ahí.

—Black, vete —musitó en un hilo de voz que Sirius tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar, un tono de voz que no conocía en ella.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Suéltala.

—Amigo, no tienes nada que ver aquí. Hazle caso y vete.

—Creo que no fui suficientemente claro —susurró el muchacho sonriendo, letal. —Suéltala. Ahora —y con la última palabra puso su cuerpo por encima del de Mar, obligando a aquel idiota a dejar ir la muñeca de la chica para poner distancia de su presencia avasalladora. Lo observó con odio y enseguida posó su mirada en la boca de la calle principal, donde algunos curiosos empezaban a asomarse por el barullo que estaba haciendo Sirius. Se volvió hacia Marlenne, ignorando por completo la presencia del Gryffindor.

—Hablaremos luego, Mar —dijo entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa. —Y me cuentas quién es este imbécil.

—Oye... —enojado, Sirius dio un paso adelante para hacerle frente, pero el otro ya se había deslizado con sigilo por el costado y, echándole una última mirada a Marlenne que mantenía su máscara de estoica indiferencia, le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla y se fue, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes de la calle principal.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —soltó Sirius asombrado, alternando entre la bocacalle y la figura de la Ravenclaw. —¿qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Marlenne lo ignoró y volteó, haciendo que su espeso y rizado cabello volara una vez más azotándole el rostro y se acomodó la bufanda antes de emprender la marcha sin mirar atrás, derecho hacia la estación Hogsmeade.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en escuchar los pasos de Sirius a su espalda.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó en cuanto la alcanzó, acompasando sus pasos a los de ella y ladeando la cabeza para mirarle la cara.

—Adiós, Black —respondió la muchacha, monocorde, apretando la marcha.

—Ey, espera —la retuvo Sirius, un poco cabreado. La obligó a detenerse a un costado —algunas alumnas de Hufflepuff que pasaban por allí también se habían detenido para observarlos, curiosas, cuchicheando y señalándolos con el dedo—. —Un gracias estaría bien, ¿no?

A pesar de que el joven le había tomado brevemente el hombro para que le prestara atención, Marlenne seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda...

—Está bien, discúlpame por actuar cuando claramente estabas en desventaja —replicó, irónico. La Ravenclaw no respondió, pero tampoco atinó a moverse para escapar. Sirius echó una mirada afilada por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas Hufflepuff para que se marcharan y se volvió hacia Mar, sintiendo como su enojo aumentaba. —¿ Por qué no le golpeaste? —preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta. —O hechizaste, o lo que sea. Me han dicho que tienes buenos reflejos —agregó con sarcasmo, recordando aquella vez en Canterbury.

Marlenne se apartó el cabello del rostro, obcecada en ignorar su mirada.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, Sirius —murmuró entre dientes, haciendo un gesto con la mano para apartarlo y echar a andar. Sin embargo, sus pasos cortos no podían con las largas y ágiles piernas de Sirius Black. Ni con su terquedad.

—Tarde. Ya despertase mi curiosidad —oyó a su espalda. Mar volteó con brusquedad, casi chocando con el Gryffindor y lo empujó con la palma abierta sobre el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un par de centímetros.

Al fin lo miraba a los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Sirius sonrió, petulante.

—Pero yo soy un perro.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, bufó para quitarse el flequillo del rostro y siguió andando, resignada a la presencia de ese idiota.

—¿No te parece que tú y yo nos encontramos muy seguido? —volvió Sirius a la carga, acompasando de nuevo su caminar al de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, rumbo a los carruajes.

—No.

El Gryffindor la ignoró.

—En la Torre, que a propósito, lo te he vuelto a ver por allí, en los pasillos, ahora en Hogsmeade… —iba enumerando con los dedos, torciendo el gesto mientras pensaba dónde más. Algo sorprendido, escuchó como su acompañante suspiraba y, contra todo pronóstico, se dignaba a responder.

—El punto de la Torre era estar sola —puntualizó, sin dejar de apretar el paso. —Ahora que sé que puedo cruzarme contigo, no tiene caso que regrese.

—Me ofendes —acotó Sirus, levantando ambas cejas y haciendo un fingido gesto de dolor.

—Y estamos en el mismo colegio —continuó la chica haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. —¿no crees que es normal encontrarte con un compañero?

—Sí, pero a ti nunca te veía antes.

—¿Antes cuándo? —se resignó Mar, girando el cuello para observarlo. Sirius —como la gran mayoría de la humanidad— le quedaba un poco alto, así que tenía que levantar la cabeza para prestarle atención. Se sintió incómoda cuando se dio cuenta que el joven se inclinaba hacia ella para que no tuviese que hacer el esfuerzo.

—Antes de tener que verte todas las semanas.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido —suspiró Marlenne, bajando los hombros, aliviada de que en pocos metros estaría en la Estación. —Yo sí te he visto por ahí, no pasas desapercibido. Ni tu ni tus amigos —agregó, volviendo la vista al frente.

—Tu sí —contestó, señalándola con el índice.

—Quizá por eso nunca prestaste atención.

Marlenne no se molestó en ver si el Gryffindor emulaba sus pasos y llegó casi trotando a la Estación de Hogsmeade, estirando el cuello para conseguir el primer carruaje libre.

Necesitaba estar sola.

—¿No vas a decirme quién era? —le gritó Sirius, sin comprender la indirecta. —Parecía enojado contigo.

—Olvídalo —masculló la joven, sin girarse. —Y deja de seguirme.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —la voz de Sirius se sentía peligrosamente cerca, mientras Marlenne empezaba a controlar su respiración para no dejarse fastidiar.

—Vuelvo a Hogwarts.

Y se metió sin miramientos en el carruaje, esperando que Black no se atreviera a llegar tan lejos. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose descansar la cabeza contra el respaldo.

—Qué coincidencia, yo también —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa, trepando con agilidad al carruaje un segundo antes de ponerse en marcha.

La muchacha suspiró y decidió ignorarlo sin más, poniendo sus nervios bajo control. La presencia de Sirius la asfixiaba.

Sintió un aroma acre luego de algunos segundos de delicioso silencio y espió por entre las pestañas para comprobar que aquel idiota había prendido un pitillo, sin una pizca de remordimiento. Abrió los ojos, resignada, y se acomodó en su sitio.

—¿Era tu hermano? —preguntó, sin mirarla. Estaba asomado por la ventaba abierta para que el humo del cigarro saliera al exterior.

—No.

—¿Tu novio? —volvió a preguntar con un deje burlón.

—No.

—Mm… —reflexionó a la par que echaba por la boca una densa nube de humo. —Pero su cara se me hace conocida —Marlenne procuró no mover ni un músculo. —¿Dónde lo he visto?

—Imposible.

Sirius se volvió, tirando la colilla por la ventana.

—¿Cómo sabes? —la cuestionó con mofa, cruzándose de brazos. —Voy a averiguarlo, McKinnon, con o sin tu ayuda.

La chica soltó el aire despacio, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento. Sirius no dejaba de mirarla y estaba poniéndose incómoda.

—Déjalo —le pidió, desviando la vista y haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. —Escucha alguna vez lo que te dicen.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —inquirió Sirius, a medias asombrado, a medias mofándose.

El carruaje detuvo su traqueteo, y el castillo apareció recortado por la ventanita que el Gryffindor había dejado abierta.

—No, te lo estoy pidiendo —contestó Marlenne antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y salir aprisa.

—Estoy seguro que lo he visto en algún lado —escuchó que Sirius murmuraba al otro lado, apeándose. La muchacha suspiró y se retiró el flequillo de los ojos, decidida a no permitir que ese idiota continuara fastidiándola. O peor, metiendo las malditas narices donde nadie lo llamaba.

—Adiós, Black —se despidió, rodeando el carruaje y echando a andar a paso apretado hacia el castillo, directo a su Sala Común.

—Nos vemos luego —sonrió el muchacho. —Ah, y Mar…

La aludida no supo por qué se volteó, si lo único que quería era estar sola. Pero se había dado cuenta que Sirius, que se refería a ella de forma aleatoria por su nombre y su apellido, tenía una influencia extraña cuando le decía así. _Mar_. Solo Lily, Mary y Marilyn la habían llamado así alguna vez.

—¿Qué?

—La próxima vez que te traten así, usa tu varita, ¿quieres? —le dijo desde la distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos, de pie sobre el césped cubierto de escarcha. —No te queda el papel de damisela.

Marlenne se giró con una mueca de hastío.

—Idiota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Como prometí —y con el reloj en contra, se los juro— les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones porque sinceramente, esta vez me costó bastante escribirlo, supongo que porque no tenía prácticamente nada adelantado y quise mantener el ritmo que ya había acordado, pero... bueno, no estoy muy conforme. Parece bastante relleno, ¿verdad?. En su mayoría lo es, lo admito, aunque adelantamos varias cosas que van a ir pasando y, para qué engañarlos, la última escena de Sirius y Mar la vengo rumiando hace bastante. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Estoy bastante obsesionada con conseguir que estos dos se acerquen de forma no-forzada, de que no parezca algo del destino. Porque de hecho, en mi mente, no lo fue. Más bien todo lo contrario. Por otro lado, también me peleé bastante con la rectificación de Lily. El tema de matar o no matar será algo recurrente a partir de aquí, y quería dejar en claro de dónde partíamos, cuáles eran las concepciones que tenían al comienzo de esta historia y de, naturalmente, la guerra, para poder apreciar mejor la evolución a lo largo del conflicto._

 _Como siempre, el capítulo quedó largo y tuve que dejar afuera la otra escena de Al y compañía que tenía, así que les adelanto que para el próximo seguiremos en esta línea temporal y prometo darle más lugar a nuestros Aurores en entrenamiento favoritos._

 _Para cerrar, hemos llegado a los veinte capítulos, y eso sí que me está haciendo flotar en éxtasis. No sé cómo logré mantenerme hasta aquí, y tampoco sé cómo conseguí que alguien leyera toda esta catarata de sinsentidos, pero ¡henos aquí!_

 _Como ya comenté la otra vez, cada diez capítulos pasaré un pequeño resumen para refrescar memorias y no perder detalles. Sé que no es fácil seguir la horrible temporalidad de esta historia, y menos si se le agrega el ingrediente de la vida real que obliga a actualizar con poca frecuencia, así que les dejo un breve recuento de todo lo que pasó en estos últimos tiempos._

○ **1977** : Septiembre. _Los Merodeadores, Lily y sus amigas inician el último año escolar. Lily descubre que es Premio Anual, y su compañero es nada menos que James. Muy a su pesar, el extraño vínculo que habían empezado a forjar en la sesiones de verano se manifiesta en Hogwarts, y James se siente seguro que al fin, empieza a progresar. Por la noche, Sirius se cruza con Marlenne y comparten un pitillo en la Torre de Astronomía._

 _Unos días después, los Merodeadores tienen su primer encontronazo con los Slytherin, que es rápidamente disuelto por Flitwick antes de que se lanzara el primer hechizo. Por otro lado, Lily encuentra una forma efectiva y segura de continuar su práctica de Patronus, y quedan con Mar y los cuatro Gryffindor los sábados por la tarde._

 _Una de esas tardes, al terminar la práctica, Lily y Mar se cruzan con Kerry-Anne que, alterada, les avisa que Jane estaba en problemas con Rosier. En el camino, encuentran a Mary y las cuatro llegan a la escena, donde Rosier era acorralado por Mike, el prefecto de Ravenclaw y Bill, su amigo. Rosier lanza una bomba fétida para escapar y todos los presentes tienen que correr hasta los Jardines para recuperar el aire, donde Sally y Jane continúan peleando._

 _Por otro lado, los Merodeadores siguen en sus andadas, y una mañana llega a Hogwarts la noticia del ataque en la final de la Liga Nacional. Al leer el artículo, deciden que es tiempo de molestar a los Slytherin y planean una broma en la Sala Común de las serpientes que termina con todos los miembros de la casa cubiertos de una espesa pasta rosa, imposible de quitar._

 _Avery y su grupo los buscan para exigirles el contrahechizo y es Remus quien, al ver asomar a Mary por el pasillo, abre el fuego y desata una batalla campal que es detenida por la Profesora McGonagall, castigando a los cuatro Gryffindor. Cuando Lily se entera de esto, les echa la bronca y termina haciendo que James se enoje y le recrimine que está siendo injusta._

 _El castigo, por otro lado, les impide mantener sus encuentros secretos para prepararse para la Orden, por lo que a pesar de estar rompiendo las reglas, deciden juntarse en la Torre de Astronomía luego del toque de queda._

 _Del lado de Alice, los cuatro comienzan su entrenamiento como Aurores, de la mano de Dearborn que no termina por caerles nada bien. En una clase de duelo, Alice se rompe la nariz provocando el enfado de sus amigos lo que genera una distracción irremediable que termina con Dearborn clavándole la varita en el cuello a Dorcas. El Auror los obliga a dejar de lado sus lazos de amistad en el entrenamiento y los cuatro se marchan frustrados y enojados._

 _Para intentar recomponer los ánimos, Frank los invita a la final de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch en su día libre, ocasionando el entusiasmo de Dorcas y la resignación de Benji y Al. El día de la final, en medio del partido, mortìfagos atacan el estadio atestado, volando todo en pedazos y ocasionando muertos y heridos. Los cuatro buscan defenderse y enfrentarlos, hasta que Dearborn se aparece y los obliga a volver. Espantados y furiosos, en la Academia Frank increpa a su jefe en busca de respuestas, a lo que Dearborn responde que son inexpertos y que los había salvado de varias pesadillas. Todos pasan unos días de mierda hasta que Frank aparece con la noticia de que los esperan en Hogwarts._

 _Al llegar, Dumbledore les explica que conoce los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo lo referente a la final de la Liga, y les propone sumarse a la Orden del Fénix. Con la cabeza en eso, Alice regresa a casa y se encuentra con que su madre se marcha a Estados Unidos, tal y como lo venía vaticinando. Pelean, y Alice la insta a irse, ella piensa quedarse en Inglaterra, con Dorcas._

 _A pesar de los desacuerdos, Alice se queda viviendo con Dorcas y los cuatro deciden aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore._

○ **1978** : Junio. _Es el último día de todos en Hogwarts, su noche de graduación. La velada pasa sin sobresaltos, con sus compañeras Gryffindor y los chicos, aunque ella y Mary permanecen alerta por la presencia de Chris entre los invitados._

 _Por otro lado, Sirius desaparece del Comedor para fumar en los Jardines y es increpado por Chris, que le pide que no se meta entre Mar y él. Sirius pierde los estribos, lo golpea y se marcha a emborracharse a la Sala Común, encontrándose en el camino con su hermano, del que logra zafarse sin muchos rodeos._

 _James, por su parte, consigue interceptar a Lily en su camino a la Sala Común, la jornada ya concluida, y la guía hasta el Baño de Prefectos, donde tenía listo un escenario romántico para pasar su última noche en Hogwarts._

 _Al otro día, en el Expreso, Lily, pensando en aquella noche, es interceptada por James, y ambos terminan admitiendo que, en efecto, están saliendo._

 _Mary espera a Remus cerca de su compartimiento para poder pedirle su dirección para escribirle durante las vacaciones y Sirius se cuela donde Mar, pidiéndole que no regrese a Manchester._

○ **1979** : Febrero. _Alice encuentra en una situación comprometida a Dorcas y a Sirius, quien termina sabiendo que el turno de Mar en Dover lo compartiría con Benji, por lo que se marcha a la carrera. En luna llena, Remus se sale de control y casi termina por zamparse a sus compañeros, por lo que el licántropo una vez recuperado, se rehúsa a seguir consintiendo los turnos para controlarlo. Peter y James lo persuaden de lo contrario y en el camino, se enteran de que Benji descubrió la animagia de Sirius._

 _Lily y James siguen planeando su boda, y la pelirroja consigue un vestido con la ayuda de Mar, revelándole en el camino los miedos y la pena por su casamiento en medio de la guerra. En una reunión de la Orden, lo anuncian a todos sus amigos._

Diciembre. _Dorcas se marcha de la desastrosa cena de Nochebuena en casa de los Potter, y Benji la sigue para asegurarse que llegue a salvo a Londres, a pesar de que ella no quiere verlo. Benji regresa luego al Valle y acompaña a la familia Bones a su hogar antes de volver a Liverpool, donde cae rendido, después de recibir una alarmada lechuza de parte de Frank. Despierta el día de Navidad con el entusiasmo de su hermano, y se compromete a acompañarlo hasta la casa de una amiga._

 _Benji se reúne con un preocupado Frank que no puede más de los nervios por el extraño comportamiento de Alice. Su amigo intenta tranquilizarlo y regresa a casa. Donny los espera para viajar a Manchester, donde Benji descubre que la hermana mayor de la amiga de Don es nada menos que Mar._

 _En Manchester, Mar y Marilyn conversan sobre lo que significa «gustar de alguien» y cuando la niña se va a dormir, Mar descubre a Sirius en su forma animal. El muchacho intenta excusar su presencia hasta que ve una chaqueta que asocia al vuelo con Chris y le aflora la rabia, gritándole a Mar. Ésta lo echa de su casa, también furiosa y Sirius consigue darse cuenta de su error. Mar se deja vencer y le asegura que se trata del abrigo de Benji, que había olvidado esa tarde._

○ **1980** : Enero. _Lily y James son invitados a pasar el primer día el año en La Madriguera, donde pasan un agradable momento familiar y Lily despeja sus tímidas dudas acerca de su embarazo gracias a la figura maternal de Molly._

 _En Liverpool, Benji juega al ajedrez con su hermano cuando es interrumpido por Alice y Frank, que le confiesan que no encuentran a Dorcas por ningún lado. La Orden comienza una búsqueda frenética liderada por Benji, que se propone encontrarla a toda costa._

 _En Londres, Alice sufre porque tiene información valiosa respecto a Dorcas y recibe una visita inesperada que la deja sumida en la desesperación más profunda. Frank la encuentra desvanecida en el apartamento junto a Lily y Hestia cuando un Patronus les avisa que, finalmente, encontraron a Dorcas._

 _Benji en Liverpool se toma un momento para renovar energías cuando, con su hermano, escuchan risas y gritos y, al salir, ven un bulto cerca de la entrada de su casa coronado por la Marca Tenebrosa._

 _Y eso es lo que hemos visto hasta ahora._

 _Espero recibir sus comentarios y opiniones y nos leemos en diez días —tendré que correr otra vez, porque aún no escribí ni una línea—._

 _¡Un beso enorme!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	21. XXI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXI**

 _«I've been patient, oh, a **change** gon' come_

 _But that damn clock just don't stop ticking, ticking, ticking away.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1977**

—Mary, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Lily había arrastrado sin delicadeza a la Hufflepuff por el codo, alejándose así de un muy concentrado James que repasaba la sección de Quidditch dándose golpecitos con los dos dedos en el mentón, pensativo, el cuello estirado para llegar a los últimos títulos.

Mary la observó, pasmada, la cara de mala leche de su amiga imposible de disimular.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué invitaste a James? —masculló la pelirroja entre dientes, echando una miradita de soslayo hacia la otra punta, donde el susodicho seguía ensimismado entre libros.

—Yo no invité —susurró la muchacha en voz baja, acercándose a Lily. No había pasado por alto que su amiga ya nunca se refería al Gryffindor como _«_ Potter _»_. —Sólo quería que Remus viniese y ya.

Las dos giraron un poco a la izquierda para controlar los lentos pasos del licántropo que se alejaban despacio, repasando títulos y secciones con un interés genuino. Lily suspiró.

—¡Pero ahora lo tengo a él pegado a los talones! —le reprochó, atajándose a tiempo para no patear el suelo como una niña pequeña. No podía contarle a Mary todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente con James y cómo, después de haber _aclarado_ las cosas, se sentía profundamente incómoda frente a él, como si el muchacho estuviese midiéndola o probándola. No estaba de ánimo para enfrentar sus ojos suspicaces que la seguían a todos lados. Por eso había elegido salir y tomar aire en Hogsmeade, sin pensar en nada, pero todo había salido completamente al revés.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mary, divertida. —Pero no perderé esta oportunidad —la pelirroja bufó. —Vamos, Lily, ayúdame… —le suplicó, enganchando su brazos en el de su amiga como hacía siempre y arrastrándola hasta el recodo para poder asomarse y ver la espalda de Remus. —Quiero que se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que existo. ¿Tan difícil es? Por favor.

Lily inhaló una larga bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente.

—Te saldrá caro —se resignó, sabiendo que era imposible negarse a algo que Mary le pidiese.

—Eres la mejor.

La amplia y sincera sonrisa de Mary, que le estiraba todas las pálidas pecas que tenía debajo de los pómulos y la hacía ver radiante, terminó de convencer a la pelirroja. Después de todo, ya había pasado con James —y peor, con los cuatro Gryffindor más revoltosos de Hogwarts— varias jornadas, así que, ¿qué tan terrible podía ser?

—Entonces ve —la instó, conteniendo un último suspiro y quitando con suavidad su brazo del agarre de Mary.

—¿Qué?

—Ve a hablarle, o lo que sea —la pelirroja lo señaló. —Está solo, es tu mejor oportunidad. Muéstrale que estás aquí.

—Pero Lily… —dudó Mary, dejando que la sonrisa le resbalase hasta los pies. —Yo no tengo idea de libros, esa eres tú. ¿Qué le diré?

—Lo que sea, solo ve —y la pelirroja la empujó con ambas manos, haciendo que Mary, con el impulso, llegara trastabillando hasta el pasillo donde Remus se había detenido a escudriñar pesados y viejos lomos.

Lily sonrió a su pesar y aguardó a que una apabullada Mary se acercara al licántropo que le regaló su mejor mueca de amabilidad, como solía hacer con cualquiera. Inclinada sobre las estanterías, se permitió husmear unos segundos, sabiendo que era difícil que la dulce Mary pudiese romper el muro blindado de calidez impersonal que había levando Remus para con el mundo.

—Eres una buena amiga —escuchó a su espalda, en un cuchicheo apenas audible. La aludida giró el cuello para encontrarse a James asomado apenas por encima de ella, apoyándose con el brazo sobre la estantería más alta para no tocarla, con un asomo de sonrisa al ver la torpe expresión de asombro que había puesto al verlo tan cerca.

James se apartó con rapidez y la pelirroja se irguió, un poco avergonzada.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó, ya fuera del campo visual de los otros dos, de los que se oían susurros velados por siglos de escritura.

James pronunció su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

—A esta altura, todo el castillo debe saberlo.

Lily cabeceó, de acuerdo. Mary no era la persona más discreta del mundo.

—¿Crees que Remus lo sepa? —preguntó, torciendo el gesto. Si podía considerarse amiga del licántropo desde al menos, el año en que ambos habían sido elegidos prefectos, también era cierto que ni siquiera ella había podido derribar la muralla de Remus. Los únicos que parecían lograrlo eran Peter, Sirius y… James.

—Le daremos la oportunidad a Mary a que lo averigue, ¿no crees? —dijo el muchacho, evadiendo con maestría la respuesta directa, echando un último vistazo por el borde de la estantería a los otros dos. —Eso nos deja a ti y a mí, Lily.

—Emocionante.

—¿Quieres apostar?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta lo mucho que se veía la presencia de Sirius en el Gryffindor y pasó a su lado, ignorándolo y siguiendo de largo hasta la sección de Quidditch, tres estanterías más allá, casi al lado del mostrador.

—¿No estabas buscando un libro? —lo picó, sabiendo que James la seguiría.

—Sí —por supuesto, él no tardó nada en estar a su lado, volviendo a echar atrás la cabeza para repasar los títulos. —Pero no está aquí.

—Ah —aunque estaban hablando de libros —y Lily podía monologar sobre ellos por horas, según Jane— no se le ocurrió qué más decir y cerró la boca, paladeando de antemano el incómodo silencio.

Después de todo, por mucho que hubiesen compartido tiempo juntos, ella y James seguían sin tener nada en común más que la Orden. Y las prácticas.

Fue en ese momento en el que cayó en la cuenta que nunca había conversado con James Potter antes, a menos que se relacionara con su nuevo grupo de preparación para pelear junto a Dumbledore o, en su defecto, para regañarlos por todas sus malditas trastadas.

—¿Lily?

—¿Qué?

—Puedo escuchar tu cerebro zumbar desde aquí —la joven se giró, pasmada, y James tuvo que ahogar la risa. —No soy un monstruo, ¿sabes? No hace falta que te vuelvas loca buscando un tema de conversación.

La muchacha pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en un segundo en su cabeza, ejerciendo presión y haciéndola mimetizarse con su cabello.

—¿Soy tan obvia?

—Déjame adivinar —le pidió él, sonriente, volviendo a mirar las estanterías pesadas de escritos. —Quizá te diste cuenta que nos espera una larga tarde y no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué hablar conmigo, para poder dejar a Mary y a Remus a su aire.

El enrojecimiento se pronunció a su pesar, pero Lily sonrió casi sin pensarlo.

—No tenemos demasiadas cosas en común —se rindió, bajando los hombros y prestando atención por primera vez los títulos que tenía en frente.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo la pelirroja, intentando relajarse y desestimándolo con un gesto de la mano. Con la otra, pasó los dedos por los lomos que tenía a la altura de sus ojos, pensativa. —No sabía que existiese tanta literatura sobre Quidditch.

James, que parecía nunca estar incómodo, se giró a ella con sorpresa.

—¿Bromeas? —soltó, honesto. —Esto de aquí no es nada —aseveró, señalando las dos filas que correspondían al tema. —En Flourish y Blotts hay un pasillo entero. Y en casa tengo más de lo que podrías imaginar.

—Es difícil imaginarte con un libro, para ser sincera —respondió Lily, sonriendo. —Es casi como Sirius haciendo las redacciones para Pociones.

—Las hace —puntualizó el chico encogiéndose de hombros, ocasionando que ella levantara las dos cejas, escéptica. —Las copia de mí —agregó, algo pagado de sí mismo.

—Y tú la copias de Remus —completó la pelirroja, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Me atrapaste —sonrió James levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—De cualquier forma... —dijo ella, bajando el dedo y volviéndose de cara a las estanterías. —¿por qué necesitas ahora ese libro? —reflexionó con un poco de curiosidad.

—La temporada de Quidditch está a punto de empezar y quiero probar algunas cosas nuevas —explicó él, levantando los hombros para meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Tenemos que aplastar a Ravenclaw —el tono resuelto y decidido le hizo recordar con quién estaba hablando. Sonrió. —Ah, no eres muy fanática, ¿verdad?

Lily cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna y ladeó la cabeza hacia James, chasqueando la lengua.

—No me gusta mucho la idea de fanatismo en general.

El aludido cabeceó.

—Pero el Quidditch es Quidditch —comentó, como si eso fuese suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lily levantó las cejas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

James volvió a cabecear y parpadeó, observándola de frente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A propósito de Ravenclaw... —reflexionó, rascándose la mejilla. —¿Dónde dejaron a Marlenne? Creí que iban siempre juntas por ahí.

—Ah, pues... —titubeó la joven. —Tenía cosas que hacer, no sé bien la verdad —hizo una pausa para pensar y agregó —Y no andamos juntas por ahí. De hecho, es bastante difícil coincidir con ellas, con los horarios y Salas Comunes diferentes.

—Es verdad —afirmó él luego de reflexionarlo por un instante. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero Lily tenía razón: se imaginó por un momento a sus tres amigos repartidos por todas las casas de Hogwarts y le dio un escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la imagen de su mente. —Pero te llevas mucho mejor con ellas que con Jane y el resto, ¿no es así?

Lily —que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba con el dedo los lomos rugosos de la fila de libros que tenía a la altura de sus ojos— se detuvo y se giró hacia él, en parte asombrada por la perspicacia del muchacho y en parte algo incómoda al reparar que James tenía esa extraña capacidad de poder leerla con extrema facilidad.

—Mmm... no exactamente —respondió después de un momento. Se sorprendió cuando las palabras sinceras brotaron de sus labios con facilidad. —Aunque con Jane y las demás he compartido habitación desde primero, me costó un poco encajar con ellas —sonrió avergonzada recordando aquella época. —Mary ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

James había tenido la delicadeza de no observarla de frente, por lo que la pelirroja no se sintió tan incómoda respecto al peculiar rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No podía saber —ni ella, ni nadie— que el corazón de James bombeaba con fiereza en su pecho, en su garganta, ansioso, anhelante, esperando el condenado momento en que metiera la pata y Lily se cabreara con él.

—¿Y McKinnon? —preguntó con simpleza, espiándola de soslayo. Lily había imitado su posición y hablaban de frente a los viejos libros. Pudo ver su sonrisa más clara, esa tan radiante que lo volvía loco, al menos de reojo.

—Mar es especial —susurró y no se avergonzó de que sus mejillas se tiñeran. —Es única.

—Ya lo creo —convino el muchacho, aguantando una risita. —Sirius piensa que está planeando asesinarnos a todos.

Lily parpadeó y también se mordió los labios para atajar la sonrisa, aunque sus comisuras se elevaron irremediablemente. Podía visualizarlo.

—¿En serio? Mar es la persona más pacífica que conocí en mi vida —la carcajada limpia que soltó James no la amilanó. —Bueno, después de Mary y Kerry-Anne.

—No te creo —replicó él, con burla, rememorando los mejores momentos en los que la Ravenclaw parecía estar a punto de querer volar el universo en pedazos. Lily se unió a las risitas por un momento, luego carraspeó e intentó recuperar seriedad.

—Lo juro —afirmó. —En realidad es muy buena, tiene un corazón enorme —James levantó las dos cejas y permitió que los lentes se le resbalaran un poco por el puente de la nariz. Lily sonrió de lado, entendiendo lo que le cruzaba al muchacho por la cabeza y añadió —Solo que... no lo deja ver muy seguido.

Él se encogió de hombros, decidido a terminar la charla sin pelea.

—Si tu lo dices...

La cabeza de Remus se asomó con un libro en la mano.

—Llevaré esto —dijo despacio, entornando los ojos sin terminar de comprender la atmósfera que había entre esos dos. —Vayan saliendo, ¿vale?

—Te esperamos fuera —asintió James con una sonrisa radiante e hizo una seña para que la pelirroja pasara primero, consiguiendo cruzar una mirada recelosa y asombrada con Remus, sin permitirle hacer otro comentario.

Ese día ganaría.

Aunque no tuviese idea _qué_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Noviembre 1977**

—¡Al, cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Frank pudo ver con claridad la parábola que hacía el cuerpo de Alice cruzando el aire con una fuerza increíble. El hechizo le había dado de lleno en el estómago y la había elevado con una precisión aterradora, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás contra un mueble repleto de estantes que crujieron con un estrépito ensordecedor ante el impacto.

—¡AL!

La garganta de Frank se desgarró mientras gritaba y conjuraba un escudo, el cuello girado hacia su izquierda, midiendo el tiempo que le llevaría acercarse al cuerpo desmadejado de la joven. El segundo de distracción le costó una nueva ronda de maldiciones por parte del enemigo.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

—¡Frank, cúbrete!

La voz de Dorcas llegó desde demasiado lejos. El muchacho echó a correr, sin dejar de vigilar por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo de Alice, mientras el techo oscuro de piedra se le venía encima producto del hechizo que había soltado Stevens.

—¡ _Expulso_! —Frank se quitó de encima los restos de escombros, maldiciendo internamente porque ahora un muro de piedras derruidas lo separaba de Al y estaba seguro que Zeller le estaría respirando en la nuca.

Mierda.

Aferró la varita con fuerza y se alejó de la zona de desastre, buscando desesperadamente a Benji, atento a los gritos y conjuros que rebotaban por toda la amplia estancia, el sabor amargo en la boca no lo abandonaba.

Sintió pasos a su espalda y volteó en guardia, alerta.

—Te tengo, Longbottom.

Frank no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Zeller, puesto que en el acto sintió el tacto frío de su varita clavándose en la garganta y su mano libre torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás.

Habían perdido.

—¡Tengo a Meadowes! —escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos, a su derecha y Frank suspiró.

—Y con eso son tres —susurró Zeller en su oído.

—Hazlo.

Zeller le sonrió sin soltarlo y conjuró chispas verdes al aire, provocando que de manera instantánea se evaporaran las paredes lóbregas y el sinuoso decorado que recordaba al Departamentos de Misterios, dejando la estancia amplia vacía, lisa.

—Bien hecho —dijo el hombre junto a Dearborn, cruzado de brazos con la varita en la diestra, ambos apostados en la entrada de la arena de entrenamiento mágicamente ampliada y modificada para las prácticas. —A tus novatos les falta mucho, Caradoc.

El aludido, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de desagrado con la boca arqueada hacia abajo, solo cabeceó y observó a su equipo uno a uno. Si las miradas matasen, pensó Frank, ellos cuatro hacía rato hubiesen perdido la vida.

Dorcas todavía se removía, intentando zafarse del agarre de Stevens que no parecía muy dispuesto a controlarla. Benji —que al final no estaba tan lejos de Frank, aunque las laberínticas paredes le habían impedido localizarlo— no había bajado la varita con la que apuntaba a Russell, aunque ambos ya se habían dado cuenta que la pelea había terminado.

Alice seguía tumbada de lado, ya sin maderas rotas que la rodearan. El cabello le cubría el rostro y Frank no podía verle. La ansiedad retrepó por su esófago, amarga. Sabía que no podía volver a cometer el mismo error con Dearborn —que parecía paladear los segundos con malévola complacencia, midiéndolos—, y no intentó acercarse ni zafarse de Zeller, que esperaba radiante las palabras de felicitación de su jefe de Escuadrón.

El hombre consultó su reloj de bolsillo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Aunque esta vez aguantaron casi siete minutos más —comentó a nadie en particular. Dorcas volvió a agitarse en los brazos de Stevens, y Frank quiso hacerle una señal de advertencia. Se armó de paciencia y esperó las malditas palabras de Dearborn para poder auxiliar a Alice.

—Muy bien —dijo el superior de Dearborn con una sonrisa afable. —Creo que es todo por hoy —de reojo llegó a atisbar el cuerpo inerte de Al y guardó su reloj. —Veo que tienen una baja. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó con paso resuelto, desapareciendo enseguida tras la puerta de roble. Zeller volvió a sonreírle a Frank y bajó finalmente la varita.

—Nos vemos, Longbottom —saludó risueña y siguió a su jefe con su andar tan característico, casi saltando.

—Ya suéltala —murmuró Benji entre dientes, bajando la varita que apuntaba a Russell de un solo movimiento y ladeando la cabeza hacia donde estaba Dorcas, muchos metros más allá. Stevens parpadeó y Dorcas, furiosa, se zafó con brusquedad del agarre como si le quemara, alejándose rápidamente.

—Cállate, Benji.

—Nos vemos.

El equipo terminó de retirarse y Dearborn, que había permanecido congelado junto a la puerta, se descruzó de brazos y dio dos pasos al frente.

—Reúnanse.

Dorcas le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Frank, que tragó y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a su jefe. Benji llegó a su izquierda, sereno como siempre.

—Quiero un informe de los errores de la práctica de hoy.— ordenó Dearborn con sequedad, rascándose la mejilla barbuda. Dorcas gruñó y respiró con fuerza por la nariz.

La paciencia estaba acabándose.

—Y quiero resultados —agregó de mal modo. —La próxima vez que tengan una baja, entrenarán conmigo por un mes.

Frank contuvo la respiración hasta que su jefe se dio media vuelta y se marchó, con el corazón atronándole los oídos. Contó hasta tres desde el segundo en que la espalda de Dearborn se perdió de vista, pero Dorcas naturalmente se le adelantó.

—¡Al!

La joven llegó corriendo hasta su amiga, tirándose de rodillas y deslizándose sobre el piso en el último tramo. —¡Al!

Frank tuvo que permitirse oxigenar el cerebro antes de acercarse, Benji ya estaba ocupándose.

—Dorcas, apártate —le estaba diciendo, logrando que se quitara de encima del cuerpo inerte de Alice. Con delicadeza, le pasó las manos por debajo del cuello y la acostó sobre sus rodillas.

— _Ennervate_.

—¡Al! —volvió a chillar Dorcas, haciendo eco del grito soterrado de Frank. —¿Estás bien?

La muchacha parpadeó, de cara a Benji, y se tomó un momento para repasar los tres rostros ansiosos que se inclinaban sobre ella. Frank volvió a tragar grueso cuando su mirada se cruzó con la oscura de Al, y se apartó por puro instinto, desviando los ojos a un costado.

—Estoy bien —dijo luego de incorporarse y tomar distancia del cuerpo de Benji. —Estoy bien —repitió, ante la mueca de furia y preocupación de Dorcas, que la tomó por los hombros y la escudriñó como si ocultara algo.

—Déjala, Dorcas —le ordenó el rubio con tranquilidad, dándose vuelta y levantándose sacudiendo los restos de escombros adheridos en su ropa.

—No pasó nada —afirmó Al en voz baja, aunque la soledad de la vasta estancia le amplificaba irremediablemente el tono, por lo que todos pudieron oírla. —Solo me distraje un momento y… Zeller es muy buena.

Dorcas la soltó y volvió a resoplar, sin visos de querer controlar su enojo. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Al, que la aceptó algo avergonzada.

Detestaba ser tratada como el eslabón débil del equipo.

Cortó el contacto enseguida y siguió aprisa las instrucciones de Benji, para no tener que enfrentarse a Frank.

—Ordenemos esto. Ya es tarde.

Se pusieron en movimiento en silencio, devolviendo el aspecto natural a la sala de prácticas, y dieron por concluida la agotadora jornada del día.

Frank, a pesar de seguir por el rabillo del ojo el accionar de Alice, se cuidó de cruzar su mirada con ella y se retiraron en silencio, acompañando a las chicas hasta el apartamento de Londres.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Benji una vez que se aparecieron en Liverpool, la noche cerrada ya se cernía sobre sus cabezas, la oscuridad apenas enfrentada por las débiles luces intermitentes de las calles y las casas. El rubio había abierto la cancela con la mano derecha y aguardaba a que su amigo pasase.

Frank suspiró y recordó la breve conversación que había tenido con Benji hacía pocos días, la noche luego de que los gemelos Prewett se aparecieran de improvisto en Londres.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le había preguntado esa vez el rubio, perceptivo, también en el momento antes de entrar a su hogar. Frank había hundido un poco más la nariz sobre su bufanda y se había tomado su tiempo para responder.

Con Benji había sido así desde siempre. Siendo ambos de apaciguada personalidad, la mitad de sus conversaciones solían pasar dentro de su cabeza, sin necesidad de verbalizar pensamientos. Frank estaba seguro que, además de ser una persona extremadamente honesta —y más con Benji, al que consideraba el hermano que no había tenido—, la peculiar forma de comunicación que habían forjado con los años se debía a que el rubio tenía una agudeza sin par a la hora de observar a sus amigos en las sombras.

Ese era su fuerte, y también, su debilidad más grande.

—¿Confías en ellos? —había dicho Frank al fin, luego de una ligera pausa. Benji no necesitaba referencias para saber de quiénes hablaba su amigo.

—Supongo que confiar en ellos significa confiar en Dumbledore.— había contestado despacio, observando las luces encendidas de su hogar.

Frank cabeceó.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que… —dudó y el silencio de su amigo lo animó a continuar. —Estamos metiéndonos en algo grande.

—¿Y ser Auror no lo era?

—Tengo miedo por Al —confesó Frank de golpe, sin seguir el flujo de la conversación, enfrentando directamente a Benji que levantó ambas cejas por un momento, antes de recuperar su expresión serena.

—Sí —el rubio sonrió apenas de lado, dándole un apretón en el hombro. —Pero es lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?

 _Deber_.

Últimamente, esa maldita palabra —con toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba— empezaba a irritar a Frank, a hacerlo dudar. Y esa vez no era diferente, pensó, regresando a la realidad, donde Benji aguardaba a que rompiera el silencio. Como no lo hizo, el rubio suspiró imperceptiblemente, lo empujó un poco para que se adentrase en el pequeño jardín delantero de su casa y cerró la verja antes de girarse hacia él.

—Es Al, ¿verdad? —intuyó el muchacho, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su capa y frotándoselas a la altura del pecho, puesto que no llevaba guantes. A veces Frank sopesaba la idea de que su amigo tuviese algún don clarividente.

O es que lo conocía demasiado y él era demasiado obvio.

—Sí.

—Habla, Frank.

El aludido tomó aire con lentitud, dejándolo escapar por la boca despacio, provocando una nube de vaho difuso que se perdió en el frío de la noche.

—Creo que está algo distraída.

Benji se volvió un segundo para comprobar que sus abuelos todavía no hubiesen reparado su presencia —a oscuras, en la entrada de su casa— y ladeó la cabeza hacia Frank.

—Sí, yo también me dí cuenta.

—Está más dispersa de lo usual —continuó el muchacho, envalentonado por la confirmación de su amigo. —¿Qué crees que sea?

Benji hesitó y se removió un poco para hacer circular su sangre hacia las extremidades.

—No lo sé. Deberías preguntarle a ella, ¿no? Si algo la está molestando, no tardará en decirlo.

—Quizá se trate de su madre.

—Frank, todos pasamos mucho estrés estos últimos días —afirmó el rubio, sereno, compuesto. —No es raro que Al tenga la cabeza en las nubes. Déjala —la mueca de desolación de su amigo le hizo enarcar ambas cejas. —O pregúntale. No le des tantas vueltas.

—¿Ben? —se escuchó a lo lejos, y los dos jóvenes sintieron movimiento acercándose al porche de la casa.

—Vamos —indicó el rubio sin perder su tranquilidad. —No quiero que mis abuelos se preocupen.

Frank lo siguió a desgana, envidiándole un poco la naturaleza extremadamente pasiva de su amigo. No tenía tanta capacidad para permanecer tranquilo. No cuando la involucrada era Alice y su sentido del _deber_ parecía empezar a alejarlo de ella.

¿O ella era la que empezaba a distanciarse de él?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Noviembre de 1977**

Pociones era la última asignatura de los miércoles y, naturalmente, la más tensa.

Gryffindor compartía clase con Slytherin desde que el mundo era mundo —o eso pensaba Lily— y el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo, sin duda.

La pelirroja se las había arreglado durante años para ignorar la desidia de sus compañeros de la otra Casa, y concentrarse en el Profesor Slughorn, lo que había provocado algunos comentarios de mal gusto respecto de su aire de sabelotodo, aunque luego de la merma en la clase producto de los EXTASIS, ya no era un tema tan frecuente. A Lily le había sorprendido que aquellos cuatro idiotas —como solía referirse a ellos en su cabeza hasta ese verano— continuaran en el máximo nivel de Pociones, puesto que siempre le había parecido que no disfrutaban demasiado de la asignatura, exceptuando los momentos en los que se salían con alguna jugarreta para los Slytherin, provocando el caos y los nervios del Profesor Slughorn.

En ese momento, luego de haber tenido que compartir a la fuerza parte de su tiempo con ellos, consiguiendo _tolerar_ al menos su presencia, empezaba a tener curiosidad por algunas cosas, en especial esas inconsistencias que parecían seguirlos a todos lados. Aún no había terminado de superar la agradable tarde que había pasado con James, Remus y Mary el otro día en Hogsmeade, donde luego de la librería habían pasado por Las Tres Escobas y habían conversado animadamente de todo y nada a la vez. Si bien el regusto de incomodidad no había desaparecido del todo, no se había sentido tan tensa —intuía que se debía a la ausencia de Sirius y sus comentarios insidiosos— y había podido disfrutar la tarde y hasta sonrojarse y reírse como una idiota cuando James decretó que todas las rondas de cerveza que habían tomado corrían por su cuenta — _«_ _¡es todo un caballero!_ _»_ había exclamado Mary, excitada, tirando de la manga de Lily en un aparte cuando los muchachos se pusieron de pie para pagar—.

Las dos noches que habían pasado en la Torre de Astronomía también habían colaborado a renovar una curiosidad malsana sobre sus revoltosos compañeros y sus hábitos. La primer pregunta que le había surgido a Lily, nada más llegar a su habitación la otra noche, había sido cómo podía ser posible que con el grado de destreza que parecía manejar James respecto a la magia en general —se había enfrentado a ella aquella vez, a regañadientes, y la pelirroja no se avergonzaba de afirmar que la había hecho polvo—, no pudiese aún conjurar un Patronus. Peter y él continuaban practicando un poco cuando los otros ensayaban duelos, pero nada. No habían logrado crear un Patronus corpóreo.

Y durante esa clase continuaban surgiendo nuevas dudas, cosas que antes jamás hubiese reflexionado o siquiera percatado. Los cuatro estaban en una asignatura que parecían odiar, después de todo, Slughorn era un blanco fácil para ellos gracias a su condición de Jefe de Slytherin, y el viejo profesor no les tenía mucha estima, en especial a James y a Sirius.

Podía decirse que Remus era el que más se esforzaba, sin duda, en mantener el ritmo de la clase —y a sus amigos bajo control— pero el Profesor Slughorn pocas veces le dedicaba más de una mirada, al igual que a Peter. Lily tampoco podía entender eso, puesto que, a pesar de estar rodeado de problemáticos, Remus se defendía bastante bien en Pociones. Era extraño que Slughorn no lo reconociera.

Sumida en su cavilaciones, había dejado un poco apartada a Kerry-Anne, que solía tener dificultades para seguir las instrucciones, hundida en su pequeña desesperación.

—Lily, esto no está quedando bien... —se lamentó la chica en un hilo de voz, arrancando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos y haciendo que regresara su vista hacia el frente. Kerry-Anne la observó, extrañada por la distracción de su amiga y giró un poco el cuello para adivinar qué la había ocasionado. —¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —respondió la aludida con rapidez, echándole un rápido vistazo al caldero de su amiga. —Es porque estás revolviendo en contra del sentido de las agujas del reloj. Es al revés.

—Oh, maldición.

Pociones era la única asignatura —y la única cosa en el mundo, a decir verdad— que podía arrancarle una palabrota a Kerry-Anne. Lily todavía recordaba la desolación de su amiga cuando descubrió que necesitaba nivel de EXTASIS en ella para poder aplicar para la Escuela de Leyes.

—Se arregla enseguida.

Kerry-Anne gimió por lo bajo y cambió la forma de revolver su poción, con el gesto torcido y desconfiado que solía pintársele en las mazmorras todas las semanas.

—Esto es un asco —murmuró al poco tiempo, arrancándole una mirada compasiva a Lily, que mientras controlaba su caldero con la izquierda, intentaba con la derecha guiar los movimientos de su amiga. Kerry-Anne se inclinó hacia atrás y se alejó un poco, ofuscada.

—Y eso también —agregó, señalando disimuladamente con el pulgar hacia el fondo de la clase, donde Jane y Sally habían ocupado sus sitios de siempre, pero sin mediar palabra. De hecho, el cuerpo de Jane estaba girado hacia el lado opuesto a su amiga, y se mordía los labios atajando la risa de cara a un muy sospechoso Sirius que tenía la varita en la mano y expresión de bravucón irremediable.

Lily decidió ignorar lo que fuese que esos idiotas estuviesen pensando hacer —después de todo, era prácticamente imposible que una clase de Pociones terminase sin algunos puntos menos gracias a sus compañeros de Gryffindor— y se centró en la mueca desolada de Kerry-Anne.

—¿Siguen sin hablarse? —preguntó la pelirroja aunque supiese la respuesta, atisbando por el rabillo del ojo la cara de mala leche de Sally, que buscaba por cualquier medio pasar por alto las gesticulaciones de Jane a su lado.

Kerry-Anne asintió con la cabeza con energía.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —se lamentó, echando más polvo de raíz de valeriana a su oscura poción. —Nunca habían peleado por tanto tiempo. Sally me deja hablando sola cuando quiero intentar acercarlas y… Jane me evita.

—No son niñas, Annie —replicó Lily, aunque la tristeza de Sally era palpable incluso a la distancia. —Déjalas arreglar sus problemas solas.

—Lo sé, pero… —Kery-Anne se detuvo y giró el cuello disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigas. —Las extraño.

Lily le dio un apretón cariñoso en la rodilla pero no pudo responderle porque un chillido varios calderos más atrás rompió la quietud de la atmósfera, provocando el Profesor Slughorn diera un brinco alarmado sobre su asiento.

—Ven aquí, Black, y veamos si eres tan valiente —soltó Avery, poniéndose de pie con la varita en alto y una máscara de furia. Lily se sobresaltó y entendió rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

Había sido Mulciber el que había chillado, al parecer, algo había provocado que su poción salpicase en todas direcciones y lo cubriera parcialmente: la túnica había empezado a deshacerse como si estuviese en contacto con ácido, y la piel descubierta del Slyhterin se había hinchado de manera desagradable.

Debía doler como los mil demonios.

—Tranquilos, por favor —pidió Slughorn, acercándose a toda prisa, donde Mulciber se retorcía de dolor.

—Yo no hice nada, Profesor —afirmó Sirius, la frase más utilizada de su vida escolar. También se había puesto de pie y extendía las palmas en actitud inocente, aunque no había soltado su varita.

—Es verdad Profesor —apuntó Remus con serenidad, y Lily levantó las cejas con sorpresa. —Estaba ayudándole a completar la poción, mire. A Mulciber debió habérsele caído algo en su caldero.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Slughorn, arrodillándose con extremada dificultad debido a los gruesos pliegues de su túnica junto a Mulciber, mascullando algunos hechizos rápidos sobre sus llagas. —Avery, ayúdeme a llevarlo hasta la enfermería, rápido. Madame Pomfrey debe verlo de inmediato.

—Pero...

—Ahora.

Se llevaron a Mulciber entre ambos, tambaleándose. El Profesor de pociones, abrumado por la situación —Lily bien sabía que detestaba las escenas de confrontación o conflicto— se volvió un poco hacia el resto de sus alumnos que se habían quedado en silencio sepulcral.

—Muchachos, déjenme una ampolla de sus muestras hasta donde hayan llegado sobre el escritorio. La clase ha terminado.

Se marcharon rápidamente, y apenas traspasaron el umbral, la docena de estudiantes que aún estaban en la mazmorra empezaron a hablar a la vez, excitados o furiosos.

—Vayámonos de aquí —indicó Lily por lo bajo a Kerry-Anne, que se apresuró a echar un poco de su maltrecha poción en una ampolla. Estaba segura que habría pelea con los pocos Slytherin que quedaban y no estaba de ánimo para intervenir.

—Vamos —asintió su amiga, recogiendo sus cosas al vuelo y siguiendo a la pelirroja hacia la salida. Los gritos aumentaban su frecuencia e intensidad, y Lily salió pitando con Kerry-Anne a la zaga. Esperaba que el último sermón que les había echado a sus compañeros Gryffindor fuese suficiente para atajar la batalla campal.

No estaba dispuesta a tener la misma pelea en menos de diez días.

Lo último que la pelirroja llegó a atisbar antes de emprender la retirada fue la nuca blanca de Severus, que había permanecido tieso con la mirada al frente durante toda la clase.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Noviembre de 1977**

El cielo se había encapotado en un santiamén, y el viento furibundo las había obligado a abandonar su sitio junto al lago —como otros tantos estudiantes— para correr sin remedio hacia el refugio que ofrecía el castillo.

Lily y Mar habían estado terminando algunos deberes mientras Mary pululaba aquí y allá, harta de las tareas y redacciones. Habían tomado esa costumbre hacía tiempo, ya que les era imposible estar juntas en sus Salas Comunes, pasaban su tiempo libre en los jardines —o en la biblioteca en tiempo de exámenes— por más que el clima recrudeciera a pasos agigantados con cada día que pasaba.

Mary llegó al último a la entrada de Hogwarts y patinó con el barro que empezaba a acumularse, en el segundo exacto en que la llovizna se convertía de golpe en un manto impenetrable de agua que se desplegaba del cielo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando tiró de la túnica de Mar para impedir romperse la crisma contra el escalón. La Ravenclaw ni se inmutó, y Mary consiguió enderezarse sin más problemas. —Vaya con este tiempo.

Las tres se quedaron por un momento obnubiladas por la fuerza de la naturaleza, que derramaba sus lágrimas con maestría por todos los terrenos del castillo, a la par que los últimos rezagados corrían al calor de un techo.

—Los locos de Gryffindor siguen entrenando —señaló Mary, rompiendo el segundo mágico, ladeada de costado para tomar con ambas manos su cabello suelto para estrujar los restos de lluvia. —Miren.

Señaló más allá, donde apenas podían distinguirse los aros de la cancha de Quidditch. Si Lily entornaba los ojos, podía llegar a atisbar movimiento en el aire, aunque fuese solo un manchón borroso.

—La temporada ya empezó —explicó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. —Quieren ganar.

Mar hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano, como si eso no tuviese nada que ver con ella.

—Deberías estar más preocupada —la picó Mary con una sonrisa. —El primer partido es contra Ravenclaw.

—¿Y desde cuándo a mí me interesa el Quidditch?

—Aguafiestas.

—Pobre Jane —reflexionó Lily, ajena al resto, intentando distinguir la silueta de su amiga cerca de los aros. —Pescará un resfriado.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, sus pensamientos se desviaron al resto del equipo de los leones, y en particular, a su capitán. ¿Tanto deseaba ganar James ese año que no suspendía la práctica con el clima en contra?

—También nosotras si nos quedamos aquí —apuntó Mary, sacudiéndose las últimas gotas. —Vamos.

Se adentraron a paso raudo al castillo, esperando secarse pronto gracias a la calidez de los encantados muros de piedra.

—¿Quieren ir a cenar? —preguntó Mary cuando se detuvieron en la puerta del Comedor. —Es temprano, podremos hacerlo juntas, antes del toque de queda.

Las tres tenían una regla tácita que incluía no tomar las comidas en mesas ajenas, ya que no terminaba de agradar al resto de los miembros de sus Casas. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando los exámenes apremiaban y no tenían demasiado tiempo para poder compartir, se ponían de acuerdo en aparecer bien temprano en las comidas para poder sentarse juntas en el almuerzo o la cena. Desde que Lily era prefecta, lo hacían en la mesa Gryffindor, ya que la pelirroja se hacía respetar por sus compañeros y nadie les prestaba demasiada atención a las inflitradas.

—Vale.

Lily sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y repasó a sus amigas para asegurarse que estuvieran completamente secas y entraron sin dilación al Comedor. La mesa Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por una figura solitaria, encorvada, hacia la punta.

—¿Sally? —la pelirroja la reconoció enseguida. Le hizo gestos con las manos mientras las otras dos se acomodaban —Mary, cómoda como siempre, y Mar relojeando cada pocos segundos su propia mesa, como si esperase ser atraída por ella— para que se acercara.

—Hola chicas —saludó la Gryffindor, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa. A Lily le dio un tirón en el pecho ver la mueca rota de su amiga y se maldijo por no haberle prestado más atención a Kerry-Anne. —¿Cenando tan temprano?

—Queríamos aprovechar el tiempo —respondió Mary resueltamente, sorteando el repentino cambio de ánimo de la pelirroja. Claro que era imposible para Mary ser desagradable con algún ser vivo. —Vamos, siéntate con nosotras.

Sally tomó sitio junto a Lily, buscando deshacerse de su incomodidad y espiando por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, que no había emitido palabra.

—Nos corrió la lluvia —estaba explicando Mary mientras se servía de un cuenco de patatas. —De pronto se puso todo negro y ¡zas! casi nos ahogamos.

—Deja de parlotear y pásame la ensalada —le interrumpió Mar, extendiendo su brazo frente a las narices de la Hufflepuff, que se ruborizó un poco y acató la orden sin chistar.

—Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a mi redacción de Defensa, Lily, cuando tengas un momento —le pidió Sally en voz baja, ignorando la pequeña trifulca de las otras dos. No había tocado su plato.

—Claro —respondió la aludida con dulzura, sabiendo que no era el momento para hablar seriamente con su amiga. Tendría que atajarla camino a los dormitorios. Sally se veía realmente deprimida.

—Lily siempre me ayuda con Defensa —intervino Mary, señalándola con el tenedor de forma espontánea. No le daba pena expresar sus falencias, por supuesto. Unas Gryffindor de primero o segundo que se acomodaban algunos metros más allá se quedaron mirándola, yendo de su gesto hacia los colores de su túnica. —Se me da fatal.

Sally sonrió con un poco más de ganas ante la sinceridad de la Hufflepuff.

—También a mí —admitió, tomando un sorbo de bebida. —Pero mi madre insistió en que tomara el EXTASIS.

—Lily es nuestra salvación.

—Sólo tienen que ponerle energía —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Nada es demasiado difícil con voluntad, ¿no?

—Lo dice la prefecta y Premio Anual —se burló Mary con la boca llena. Sally se atragantó con su bebida y tuvo que dejar el vaso en la mesa y limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, aguantando una risa genuina.

—Creo que hay algunas intrusas en nuestra mesa, ¿no te parece, Pete?

Las cuatro muchachas giraron la cabeza a la vez, con diferentes grados de sorpresa, para ver a Sirius Black de pie a un palmo de sus asientos, seguido de Peter que no parecía de ánimo como para buscar pelea.

—Están conmigo, Sirius —le dijo Lily suspirando. —Déjalo estar, ¿quieres?

—Van a terminar con nuestra comida, pelirroja, ¿eso te parece bien? —contraatacó el muchacho, mientras pasaba una pierna por el banco y se sentaba junto a Mary, mientras un abochornado Peter lo hacía junto a Sally.

—Los elfos siempre hacen suficiente —comentó Mary con tranquilidad, sin pescar la pulla, continuando con su esmerada tarea de terminar su plato. Sally ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tan temprano aquí? —preguntó, levantando las cejas. Peter hizo un ruidito incomprensible con la garganta y fue Sirius el que volvió a tomar la palabra.

—James sigue entrenando —explicó, mientras se servía ingentes cantidades de patatas. —Y Remus no va a detenerse hasta terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones —lo expresó como si fuese algo que mereciese pena capital.

—¿No van a esperarlos?

El aludido se carcajeó, haciendo que su asiento vibrase, y Peter, que había empezado a comer en silencio, se coloreó y carraspeó.

—Bueno... sí —titubeó, forzando una sonrisa. —En situaciones como la de hoy...

—En situaciones como la de hoy cenamos dos veces —completó Black, masticando con fruición. Mary hizo cara de asco y Lily no pudo más que soltar una risita por la nariz.

—No se por qué no me sorprende.

—Tenemos que alimentarnos bien para crecer.

—Claro, Sirius, por supuesto.

Lily, Mary y Sally se miraron entre ellas y se rieron sin intentar disimularlo más y, a su pesar, Peter se unió, con las mejillas coloradas. Sirius continuó atacando su plato, ajeno a la diversión, cuando de pronto, levantó la cabeza en el instante que un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—Oye Mar —la llamó estirando el cuello para poder verla por detrás de Mary. La muchacha había permanecido en su usual aura de silencio que se instalaba nada más superar las dos personas a su alrededor. Lily y Mary se desconcertaron del llamado tan familiar del joven. —¿Vas a decirme quién demonios era ese?

—¿De qué está hablando? —cuchicheó la Hufflepuff, haciendo como que los aludidos no pudiesen escucharla —lo que era ridículo, pues era ella que estaba sentada entre ambos—.

—No tengo idea —respondió la pelirroja, buscando confirmación en Peter que se encogió de hombros al verse pillado con la boca llena.

—No —negó la Ravenclaw, concentrada en su plato semivacío. Sirius hizo mucho ruido volviendo a servirse y no lo dejó estar.

—No voy a rendirme, ¿sabes? Puedo ser bien terco.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Peter en un aparte, provocando un sutil coro de risas.

—¿A qué se refieren? —volvió a preguntar Mary, sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Mar permaneció estoica en su mutismo y Sirius gruñó.

—McKinnon oculta un amante —pinchó, burlón, haciendo que la chica a su lado saltara de su asiento.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Sirius, déjala en paz —lo amonestó Lily, sin creérselo ni por un segundo.

—¿Es cierto, Mar? —se fascinó Mary, tapándose exageradamente la boca con ambas manos.

—No.

—A Sirius le gusta bromear —intervino Sally, aunque su comentario no se tuvo en cuenta.

—No importa —masculló el muchacho, tragó y esbozó su mejor sonrisa arrogante. —Voy a descubrirlo.

—Sirius...

—Me voy —determinó Mar, sin contagiarse de las risas de los demás, poniéndose de pie con las palmas sobre la mesa. —Buenas noches.

Sally y Peter murmuraron tímidos saludos y Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —inquirió Peter una vez que la Ravenclaw se marchó, siguiéndola extrañado con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la salida del Comedor.

Lily intercambió una elocuente mirada con Mary antes de agregar

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

—Es algo entre Mar y yo —se mofó Sirius sin hacer tambalear su sonrisa pedante. —Pásame las albóndigas, Pete, anda.

La Hufflepuff volvió a comunicarse en silencio con su amiga, antes de que las dos se rindieran a la vez. Intentar sonsacarle algo que no quería decir a Mar era más difícil que conseguir que la Profesora McGonagall hiciese la vista gorda en una mala transformación.

Lily decidió archivar el tema y buscar, con tacto, sacarlo a relucir con la Ravenclaw en algún otro momento. Suspiró y de soslayo vio como la mueca de Sally volvía a deprimirse, agregándole otro problema más a su larga lista.

Tenía que hablar con ella y con Jane, y pronto.

Pensar en la guardiana de Gryffindor irremediablemente la hizo deslizar sus reflexiones hacia el capitán. ¿Cuánto más estaría James haciendo sufrir a su equipo bajo la lluvia? ¿Es que no pensaba un poco en sí mismo y en sus compañeros?

Antes de terminar la cena, Lily ya había decidido hacer una poción para el resfriado para dársela a todos los integrantes del equipo. Su esfuerzo no valía si caían enfermos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1977**

Alice estaba congelándose. Se sentía un poco estúpida, de pie como un poste cerca de la entrada de las Tres Escobas, viendo pasar a los jóvenes estudiantes que entraban, salían y reían sin preocuparse del frío maldito que estaba comiéndole las articulaciones, bajo la resolana que no calentaba.

Gideon había sido asignado como su pareja —y a Alice no se le había escapado la mala cara que había puesto Frank, complacida—, pero el larguirucho pelirrojo solo había estado con ella poco más de un cuarto de hora, le había dado algunas parcas instrucciones y se había marchado tan campante, dejándola sola y helada.

No se atrevía a abandonar su puesto, por más que la tarde se veía apacible, sin rastro de sospechosos encapuchados o locos intentando magia oscura.

Era una simple tarde de otoño, fría a rabiar. Tranquila.

No había considerado una exageración la solicitud de Dumbledore de hacer rondas durante las excursiones de los estudiantes a Hogsmeade, no después de aquel ataque relámpago en la plataforma 9 ¾. Sin embargo, el poco movimiento y el cansancio de la semana hacían mella en su pobre cuerpo. Sus huesos pedían a gritos una maravillosa taza de té con limón, ese que Madame Rosmerta hacía con una pizca de miel.

Suspiró y refugió las manos que apenas sentía en los bolsillos de la capa, tomando una decisión. Si en los próximos veinte minutos no aparecía alguno de los gemelos Prewett, entraría a las Tres Escobas a por una bebida caliente, descansaría un momento y volvería a su puesto.

Todo el agotador entrenamiento con Dearborn, finalmente, no le había servido para absolutamente nada: su primera _«misión»_ como parte del grupo de Dumbledore —en su cabeza, los buenos— había consistido en sobrevivir al frío espantoso que hacía en Hogsmeade. Se sentía estafada y aliviada a la vez, a fin de cuentas, prefería no tener que utilizar su varita.

Elevó los ojos al cielo y pensó en su madre.

Le había enviado dos o tres cartas desde que se había marchado, eligiendo con cuidado animales grandes y fuertes —en una ocasión, estaba segura de haber mandado un búho— que soportaran el largo viaje cruzando el Atlántico, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Temía utilizar la red flú para comunicarse y le achacaba la falta de noticias a la debilidad de las lechuzas al llegar a América. Después de todo, solo había transcurrido poco más de una semana, por más que a ella le hubiese parecido una eternidad.

La percepción del tiempo era curiosa para Alice, porque, durante los entrenamientos del Escuadrón o, en ese mismísimo instante, sentía como si un dedo invisible detuviese las agujas del reloj, haciéndola esperar el doble. Sin embargo, fuera, la vorágine de acontecimientos —el ataque en la Final de la Liga, la Orden del Fénix, y Hogsmeade— la había envuelto con fuerza, provocando esa amarga sensación de añoranza por su madre, como si se hubiese marchado hacía ya años.

Agitó la cabeza para ahuyentar la nube de negros pensamientos que empezaban a rodearla y se rindió, poniendo en movimiento las piernas entumecidas y entrando con rapidez a las Tres Escobas.

La golpeó la atmósfera cálida y cargada del lugar, rebosante de estudiantes y gritos, por lo que Alice tuvo que hacerse paso intentando no tropezar con nadie en el camino y consiguió de pura casualidad un sitio en la barra que aceptó agradecida, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

La temperatura agradable del lugar hizo efecto de inmediato, enseguida sintió sus pies y sus manos palpitantes, bañándose de calor, las mejillas llenas de color.

Le hizo una seña a una atareada Madame Rosmerta y pidió el dichoso té, paladeándolo con anticipación. Se tomaría diez minutos y regresaría.

Nadie podría culpara por querer calentarse un poco.

Se arrebujó sobre su taza de té y hizo oídos sordos al barullo del bar, concentrándose en lo bien que se estaba allí, y lo cansada que estaba. Cuando terminaran esa ronda, volvería a Londres y dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando su tiempo terminó, agradeció a Madame Rosmerta con un cabeceo y una sonrisa —lo único que le permitieron los dos segundos que la mujer le prestó atención—, tomó su abrigo de la falda y respiró profundo antes de bajarse del taburete.

—Disculpa.

Alice se vio detenida por un tacto frío que le aferró la muñeca libre y sorprendida, se dio la vuelta, antes de alcanzar la puerta de entrada.

—Te conozco, ¿verdad?

La aludida parpadeó en su dirección y se quedó estupefacta por un segundo que pareció eterno. El chico que la había detenido estaba en la última mesa del lado izquierdo del bar, solo, y se había levantado un poco de su asiento para alcanzarla.

Alice boqueó, aturdida, sin poder responder y el muchacho la observó de frente antes de agregar

—Estoy seguro que te he visto en algún lado.

—No lo… —empezó Alice, confundida, y entonces su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ese joven y un fogonazo de recuerdos borrosos atravesó como un rayo su campo visual.

Oh, no.

El muchacho sonrió cuando vio que las comisuras de Alice se deprimían y los labios entreabiertos perdían un poco de color.

—No me molestaría invitarte algo —presionó el muchacho, tirando de la muñeca de una aturdida Alice que, antes de darse cuenta, estaba ya sentada en la pequeña mesita redonda con él.

Volvió a parpadear y ladeó un poco la cabeza, escudriñando sin tapujos al muchacho, que finalmente la había soltado para ponerle delante una botella de cerveza de manteca.

Tenía las facciones todavía redondeadas, sin madurar, el cabello rubio —oscuro, no como el de Benji, más grueso, liso y apagado— peinado hacia adelante, cayéndole sobre la nariz afilada y unas pocas pecas desparramadas sobre ella y los pómulos. Sin embargo, la actitud infantil la cortaban sus ojos. Alice jamás había estado frente a unos ojos tan hipnóticos. Misteriosos.

Eran negros, como los de Frank, y sin embargo, en vez de sentir esa extremada calidez que emanaban los de su amigo, frente a ese crío sentía que la envolvía esa oscuridad impenetrable. Imposible de leer.

Tomó la botella con las dos manos, sin caer en la cuenta que ni deseaba beber la cerveza, ni aquel chico le había preguntado qué quería.

Él tomó un largo sorbo de lado, balanceándose con la silla antes de aterrizar de un golpe que se ahogó en el barullo, dejando la botella sobre la mesa e inclinándose con los codos hacia Alice.

—Londres, ¿verdad? —comentó al fin, en voz baja, mirándola desde abajo, por encima del flequillo. La chica se sintió idiota al saber que toda la sangre se le había agolpado en las mejillas y desvió la vista.

—Fue una buena noche —apuntó el chico, sin amilanarse por la falta de respuesta de su interlocutora. Alice no podía decir lo mismo.

No recordaba casi nada. Sólo el pánico y el desagrado subiéndole desde el estómago al despertar desnuda en una cama desconocida. Con un desconocido.

Con ese sujeto.

Tragó grueso y levantó un poco la barbilla, reuniendo los pedacitos de dignidad que le quedaban y enfrentándolo.

—No sabía decirlo —confesó, repasando una vez más el rostro del chico y comparándolo con el de sus recuerdos. —Había tomado demasiado esa noche y…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió el muchacho, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. —Se notaba.

A su pesar, Alice volvió a enrojecer, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo su estupidez y su mala suerte. Vamos, estaba segura que a Dorcas jamás le pasaría algo así: y ella había tenido muchas más noches de resaca y sexo casual que ella.

Alice respiró con fuerza por la nariz y se concentró en él.

—¿Estás en Hogwarts?

Era evidente: tenía la capa negra del colegio sobre los hombros, aunque no se había pasado las mangas. El cabeceó y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Alice estaba segura que estaba midiéndola de reojo.

—Tu no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te busqué después de las vacaciones.

Alice se quedó sin habla, con la botella de cerveza a medio camino hacia sus labios. El muchacho parecía sincero. No sonreía, y seguía teniendo ese algo en los ojos que a Alice le provocaban escalofríos.

Quizá era porque sabía que la había visto desnuda.

Giró la cabeza para romper el contacto.

—Terminé en Junio —murmuró, sin saber bien por qué lo aclaraba. Quería irse, pero también deseaba quedarse. Dentro suyo, una ligera vocecilla le pedía saber más. Quería saber quién demonios era él.

—Ah —asintió el muchacho, bajando la vista a la mesa. —Voy en sexto.

Dieciséis años. Alice pensó seriamente en cavar con sus propias manos un hueco para hundirse lejos de la humanidad: ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber tenido sexo casual con un crío. El pareció adivinar hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su imprevista acompañante porque se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Da igual.

—Tengo que irme —Al se puso de pie, su corazón había comenzado una alocada carrera en su pecho. Se sentía un poco descompuesta, no podía seguir frente al niño que representaba, otra vez, un error.

Estaba harta de equivocarse.

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre —la atajó él, inclinándose otra vez sobre ella, tomándole la muñeca que Alice había depositado en la superficie de la mesa para incorporarse.

—Alice.

—Alice —paladeó el muchacho, conforme. La soltó. —De Londres. Vives ahí, ¿verdad?

Ella, que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas aprisa, asintió apenas con la cabeza y se colocó el abrigo a la carrera.

—Nos vemos —musitó, ya con la mirada puesta en la salida, dándole la espalda adrede. Era mentira, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca. Había algo en su presencia que seguía provocándole malestar.

Y sin embargo, aún con el estómago revuelto —había olvidado hacía tiempo su turno de vigilancia para la Orden, de hecho, ni siquiera le apenaba suponer que Gideon podría haber regresado y no haberla encontrado en su puesto—, su cuerpo siguió un impulso y se giró de golpe, regresando hasta la mesa del chico de dos zancadas.

—Tu tampoco me has dicho el tuyo —jadeó, con la respiración algo entrecortada. El abrigo y la bufanda empezaban a sofocarla en el interior tan cargado.

El muchacho levantó las cejas, que se perdieron por detrás del cabello que le caía en la frente.

Era muy guapo, incluso a pesar de sus facciones de crío, que contrastaban con esos ojos tan maduros.

—Tu nombre —aclaró Alice, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber regresado. Cambió incómoda el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna y titubeó, sopesando la idea de salir a la carrera de las Tres Escobas y quedar como una idiota, pero libre al fin.

—Ah.

Y Alice no pudo evitar que sus labios se entreabrieran de sorpresa al ver la fina y apocada sonrisa de aquel niño de dieciséis años con el que se había acostado.

—Puedes decirme BJ —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Todos lo hacen.

Alice asintió, un poco aturdida y se volvió, sin saber qué agregar, poniendo rápidamente los pies en polvorosa, segura —segurísima— que aquella extraña mirada estaría siguiéndola hasta que la puerta de las Tres Escobas se cerrara a sus espaldas.

Una vez que su figura desapareció, el muchacho se inclinó, bebiendo el último sorbo de cerveza que le quedaba, relajado. Se balanceó hacia atrás con todo su peso, más allá del punto de equilibrio, y la silla se detuvo contra la de la mesa vecina antes de estrellarse contra el piso.

—Creo que atrapé algo bien interesante, Reg —comentó BJ de cara al cielo raso, manteniéndose inclinado sobre las patas traseras en cuarenta y cinco grados y los dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago.

—Eres un mentiroso —se burló el muchacho sobre el que se sostenía su silla, sin volverse, encorvado sobre su propia mesa vacía. —Nadie te dice BJ.

—Tú lo haces.

—Porque soy idiota —a pesar de que hablaban en susurros, gracias a la cercanía que había logrado BJ podían atajar sus palabras de entre el barullo incesante del bar. Regulus escuchó una risita baja y rodó los ojos, sin variar su posición.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó, ignorándolo. —Parecía asustada.

—Estoy seguro que era Gryffindor —afirmó BJ antes de impulsarse hacia adelante y aterrizar con fuerza con las patas delanteras de la silla. —Lo tenía escrito en toda la cara.

—¿Y qué? No todos los Gryffindor están del otro lado.

—Créeme. Ella lo está.

Regulus se irguió y finalmente se giró, apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla para mirar de frente a su amigo.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo, apático. Ignoró la mueca de suficiencia del otro y se puso de pie. —¿Nos vamos, _Bartemius_?

—Cállate, imbécil.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Llegamos al comienzo de todo! Felicitaciones a_ **luna lovegood** _por haber acertado sobre la identidad de nuestro misterioso mortífago. Aunque no lo era demasiado, ¿verdad? Las pistas eran bastante obvias desde el principio, así que... eso. Ahora vamos con las explicaciones._

 _En primer lugar quiero pedir piedad: permítanme desarrollar las razones sobre por qué es Barty el mortífago obsesionado con Al. Recién descubrimos cómo se conocieron, y también sabemos que para cuando Al queda embarazada, su rechazo por él es casi total. Permítanme explicarles cómo llegaron a eso, y para eso, necesito que sigan leyendo y le den una oportunidad a mi idea._

 _Por otro lado, quiero hacer una breve aclaración de esta última parte, respecto al nombre de BJ. ¿Por qué BJ?_

 _Mientras pensaba todo esto hace mucho —pero mucho— tiempo, caí en la cuenta de que: primero, Barty Jr odiaba su nombre, por ser el mismo que el de su padre. Vamos, una historia parecida a la de Voldemort. Por eso, supongo que no es algo irreal pensar que durante su adolescencia hubiese querido deshacerse del Bartemius Junior y la forma más elegante que encontré para eso fue BJ. Corto y claro. Segundo, creo que el nombre Bartemius es simplemente horrible. Y hace pensar en el señor que encarnó el papel de Barty Sr en las películas y yo quería alejarme lo máximo posible de esa imagen. Mi BJ aquí, como bien piensa Alice, es todavía un crío, tiene facciones de niño y, además de ser académicamente superior, ya coqueteaba con las artes oscuras. Sirius comenta en el cuarto libro que para cuando lo condenan —en 1981—, no tendría más de diecinueve años, por lo que también sería factible que en 1977 estuviese en Hogwarts. Aquí, es de la generación de Regulus, esto es, un año por debajo de los Merodeadores y de Lily._

 _Espero ansiosamente saber qué piensan de este desarrollo. A partir de aquí, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, ¡lo prometo! Decidí publicar tres capítulos de esta línea temporal porque —creo haberlo comentado anteriormente—, me interesa acelerar un poco lo que va pasando en Hogwarts y en el Escuadrón, ya que es vital para comprender las líneas posteriores._

 _De cualquier forma ya me indigesté de esta parte así que para la próxima ya saltamos hacia 1979: estamos todos invitados a la boda del año._

 _Finalmente, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Había prometido aparecer por aquí a los diez días de haber publicado el capítulo anterior pero me fue imposible reunir la inspiración necesaria para ello así que tuve que resignarme a mantener el ritmo normal de dos capítulos por mes. Lo lamento, de veras._

 _¡Ah! Quiero aprovechar, por último, para agradecerle los reviews a_ **Jenny** _, que siempre comenta y me cuenta qué tal le va pareciendo el desarrollo, y como no tiene cuenta en la página, no puedo responderle por PM. ¡Muchas gracias, guapa!_

 _Creo que no tengo nada más para decir. Espero leer sus comentarios y opiniones, ¡anímense! Me hace mucha ilusión._

 _¡Nos leemos en quince días!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	22. XXII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXII**

 _«If I lay here,_

 _If I just **lay** here,_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Febrero de 1979**

—Oh, Mar, qué bueno que te encuentro aquí —suspiró Hestia entrando en la mansión de Canterbury luego de responder la pregunta de seguridad a Peter, ingresando aprisa hasta el salón, donde variopintos miembros de la Orden del Fénix solían pasar, tomar un poco de té y descansar antes de seguir camino hacia sus misiones o sus hogares.

Marlenne estaba tendida sobre uno de los sillones de los Potter, del revés. Sus pies se suspendían por detrás del respaldo , los brazos en cruz sobre el asiento y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, el cabello encrespado regando el suelo sin remedio. Tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza porque había pasado toda la noche anterior en la mansión, fabricando nuevos suministros de pociones de curación básica para la Orden, ya que las últimas reservas empezaban a escasear. Lily tenía una mano particular para las pociones y no había querido desperdiciar la oportunidad —sin mencionar la necesidad imperiosa de abandonar Manchester cuando estaba sola por la noche, como en ese caso—, por lo que habían trasnochado para poder terminarlas a tiempo. En algún momento de la noche, la pelirroja había caído rendida, pero Mar había continuado hasta las primeras luces del alba, cuando un adormilado James había entrado en el salón para llevarse a su novia a la cama.

A Mar le ardían los ojos de cansancio, pero sabía que si se acostaba, no lograría conciliar el sueño, así que al menos, se estaba entreteniendo con algo útil para el resto.

—Encontré algunas cosas que podrían servirte —prosiguió Hestia, sin variar su expresión afable incluso al verla en esa guisa.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —dijo la voz de James, apareciendo por el recodo, con la chaqueta puesta a medias. —¿Te quedas, Hest?

La aludida tomó asiento en el trocito que Marlenne estaba dejando libre y le sonrió al joven.

—No —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tengo que correr al Ministerio, para la ronda.

—Suerte con eso —apuntó Peter, buscando sus guantes y encasquetándose un divertido gorro de lana hasta las cejas. —Compartes el turno con los Prewett, ¿verdad?

El tono de Peter no dejaba dudas de la animadversión que sentía —él y sus amigos— para con los gemelos, pero Hestia no perdió su afabilidad.

—Al menos puedo controlarlos —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si tu lo dices… —sonrió James, listo para salir. —Mar, ¿esperas aquí a Lily?

La aludida, que parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación a su alrededor —de hecho, había una amplia probabilidad que hubiese caído dormida—, gruñó sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su incómoda posición.

—Sí —murmuró desde abajo. —Me iré por la noche.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras —replicó James con sinceridad, haciéndole una seña a Peter, que terminaba de alistarse. —Dile a Lily que espero estar aquí hacia la cena —Marlenne solo movió la cabeza por toda respuesta y James les echó una última mirada. —Suerte, Hest.

—Nos vemos, James —saludó la joven con un gesto con la mano y el eco de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco sobre la estancia en silencio.

—Te ves agotada —comentó Hestia entonces, observando hacia abajo, donde colgaba la cabeza de su compañera. Marlenne volvió a gruñir y bajó las piernas, empezando a enderezarse.

—Ha sido una larga semana.

—Y qué lo digas —Hestia se giró hacia un costado y rebuscó en su bolsito. —Mira, quizá sea de utilidad, para ti o para Lily —sonrió y Mar abrió finalmente los ojos, ya sentada normalmente. Hestia era de esas personas con una sonrisa eterna en los labios, y eso, aquel día, la hacía sentir un poco descompuesta.

No estaba de ánimo de recordar a quién se parecía su compañera de la Orden.

La otra, ajena a los pensamientos de Marlenne, metió ambos brazos dentro del pequeño bolsito hasta el codo y sacó con cuidado una gran pila de libros que depositó en el espacio entre ella y su amiga.

—Eran de mi padre —explicó, ante la expresión neutra de Marlenne, que deslizó su mirada por los títulos. —El otro día mi madre le obligó a hacer limpieza del desván y los rescaté de la basura —volvió a sonreír y el estómago vacío de Mar ser revolvió otro poco. —Son algo viejos, de cuando él estudiaba Medimagia, pero es mejor que nada, ¿verdad? Pensé que podrían servirnos.

Hestia era hija de reconocidos medimagos, por eso, hasta que Marlenne entró en la Orden, era ella la que se encargaba de las heridas menores de sus compañeros, por indicación de Ojoloco. Sin embargo, desde que Mar había tomado ese rol, los problemas habían crecido de forma vertiginosa, junto con su comprometida posición frente al mundo mágico, el cual era tomado por los mortífagos como una superficie de agua clara teñida con una gota de alquitrán. El Innombrable los tenía marcados uno a uno y el riesgo exponencial al que se enfrentaban era claramente superior al que había manejado Hestia en su tiempo.

Marlenne necesitaba estar preparada, y su experiencia informal no era suficiente. Y Ojoloco seguía negándose en redondo a que los miembros de la Orden pisaran San Mungo. Era extremadamente peligroso dejarse ver en público, lo sabían, pero la presión que sentía Mar en su papel crecía a ritmo vertiginoso.

—Gracias —y lo decía sinceramente. Continuaba sintiéndose como la mierda, pero el gesto desinteresado de Hestia le había calado hondo. Tomó los libros en su regazo y repitió —Nos servirá mucho.

—Eso pensé —respondió resueltamente la muchacha, palmeándose las rodillas y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Hestia? —llamó una voz desde la entrada y Mar frunció el ceño, preocupada. La otra joven la atajó con un gesto, impidéndole sacar la varita.

—Debe ser Fabian —afirmó, poniéndose en movimiento. —Le dije mil veces que no necesito que me acompañen a Londres, pero insistió en que fuésemos juntos.

Marlenne pareció querer acotar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca.

—Ten cuidado —dijo en cambio, viendo como Hestia se alistaba con gestos rápidos y desaparecía hacia el hall de entrada haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano. Una vez que se supo sola, Mar se inclinó con los pesados libros y los apartó en el sitio donde algunos segundos antes había estado su compañera y volvió a recostarse en el sillón, con el punzante dolor de cabeza impidiéndole pensar en nada más.

Podría empezar una catalogación rápida de los nuevos tomos que acababa de recibir, pero estaba segura que su cerebro no estaría por la labor. Dejó que su cuello descansara sobre el mullido apoyabrazos y juntó las manos sobre su vientre, regodeándose de su soledad.

Estaba preocupada.

Sabía que Benji no emitiría palabra sobre el sucio secreto de Sirius, pero de cualquier forma, había conseguido alterarla. Se sentía ansiosa, alterada, muy por fuera de su clásico ánimo apaciguado, y eso la ponía de mal humor. El vacío de su estómago se había profundizado y, coqueteando con la inconsciencia, permitió que sus párpados cerrados proyectaran algunas imágenes que había decidido enterrar en lo más oscuro de su ser.

Mary.

La alegría perenne de Hestia no era algo nuevo para ella pero, en su deprimido estado de ánimo la había pillado con la guardia baja y, en ese momento, ya un año después de todo aquello, los recuerdos llegaron a una velocidad asombrosa y sin la fuerza para enfrentarlos.

No quería pensar en Mary. No quería dedicarle ni un segundo de su tiempo a pensarla, a recordarla. Era consciente que era el punto débil de Lily, y aún más en su estado hipersensible por su boda inminente, y ella debía ser fuerte por las dos. Porque Mary no regresaría y Lily tenía que entenderlo.

Y ella también.

Cuando perdió el sentido de tiempo y espacio —su cuerpo parecía flotar en algo viscoso, helado, sin capacidad de alejarse— y sus pensamientos adquirieron derroteros dudosos, pudo percibir palabras sueltas, que llegaban alejadas de su posición, ahogadas, a través de un espejo de agua.

—¿No hay nadie?

—James y Peter tenían una guardia.

—Creí que estaban..

—Perro guardián.

—Vamos pelirroja.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?

Marlenne hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por dilucidar qué demonios estaba pasando y, aunque la cabeza le seguía zumbando a rabiar y el cuello le dolía por la incómoda posición, pronto sintió una agradable calidez derramándose desde sus manos —¿dónde estaban?— hacia su estómago y subiendo.

La agradable sensación terminó de arrancarla del estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se había sumido.

—Deberías seguir durmiendo, Mar —escuchó que le decían cerca, y tardó un tiempo que se le antojó absurdo en distinguir a Lily. —¿Quieres que te subamos a la habitación?

—No —articuló ella con voz pastosa. Se incorporó tambaleante y un peso muerto cayó sobre su regazo.

La manta fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, frotándose los párpados con el dorso de la mano.

—Regresaré a Manchester.

Irguió la cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada verde de Lily, que había ocupado el sitio donde antes había estado Hestia y deberían estar sus libros. No reflexionó demasiado, la pelirroja debía haberlos corrido.

—Quédate —le insistió Lily, preocupada, acomodándole con dulzura el cabello que se ensortijaba en todas direcciones. —Luces fatal.

—Pareces un Inferi.

Marlenne perdió el calor que había absorbido gracias a la manta que había caído del cielo y se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla antes de levantar los ojos por encima de la línea del flequillo.

Sirius estaba frente suyo, relajado, sentado con las piernas despreocupadamente abiertas, reclinado sobre un lado, el cigarro en los labios. Y su mirada sobre ella.

—Es porque anoche nos quedamos hasta muy tarde haciendo algunas pociones —explicó Lily, intentando romper la tensión que había brotado de ese intercambio mudo.

—Ustedes sí saben divertirse —apuntó Sirius, quitándose el pitillo de la boca y sonriendo.

Marlenne tragó grueso y temió que la cabeza le estallara. Literalmente.

Se levantó cuando estuvo segura que no se tambalearía, y salió pitando de la sala.

—¿A dónde vas? —tuvo el descaro de preguntar el chico.

—Al baño.

Se encerró aprisa y tuvo que sujetarse del lavamanos porque su estómago había decidido irse de paseo. No tenía los nervios para enfrentar a Sirius, no al menos en ese momento.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se empapó la cara, los brazos y el cuello con fruición, como si intentase lavarse la amargura. Debía recuperarse lo suficiente para aparecerse en su casa y tumbarse en la cama por treinta horas seguidas. No esperaba encontrarse con Sirius en Canterbury, de hecho, pensaba quedarse en la mansión hasta el día siguiente.

Con Sirius, todo era diferente. Lograba desestabilizarla por completo.

Regresó con precaución a la sala, corroborando que el muchacho seguía allí, en la misma posición de extremada despreocupación y la sonrisa pedante bailándole en los labios. Marlenne contuvo la respiración hasta que vio a Lily andando de aquí para allá con la varita y su otra mano sobre la cadera.

—En serio, Mar, tienes que hacer algo con tu aspecto —le dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía a su aire, con el entrecejo fruncido, enviando por el aire varios paquetes hacia puntos opuestos de la mansión.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, para salir del paso y para ignorar la mirada caliente de Sirius sobre su rostro.

—Compras —respondió su amiga, escueta, sin detener su movimiento. —Parece que James no cree que sea capaz de camuflarme correctamente porque envía idiotas a seguirme.

—Pelirroja, me ofendes.

—Tengo también lo tuyo —apuntó Lily, pasando de Sirius y acercándose hacia ella mientras hacía flotar un bulto envuelto en papel oscuro, alargado y delgado. Marlenne enarcó las cejas. —No admito réplicas —amenazó su amiga, depositándolo con destreza sobre los brazos extendidos de mala gana de la muchacha.

—¿Puedo verlo siquiera? —suspiró Mar, dejándolo a un lado, volviendo a sentirse un poco descompuesta al oír el frufrú del amorfo paquete.

—No —canturreó la pelirroja, terminando de acomodar sus compras y girándose hacia ella, haciendo que su cabello ondeara como una tajada de fuego. —No lo abrirás hasta el diez. Tiene un hechizo —agregó ante la mueca de desagrado de su amiga, que suspiró una vez más y se resignó.

—De acuerdo —masculló. —Veo que la boda te ha vuelto bipolar.

Sirius se rió entre dientes, y la aludida sonrió a su vez. Marlenne se preguntó si su aspecto deplorable le impediría soltar algún comentario mordaz, o si simplemente era cierto que los casamientos podían volver locas a las novias.

No hacía ni diez días que había visto a Lily romper en llanto al probarse su vestido, y ahora parecía una niña muggle en noche de Halloween, recogiendo todos los dulces que le permitieran sus manos.

—Solo falta decidir qué serviremos —murmuró Lily, ajena a los presentes, repasando en voz alta los detalles restantes. —Emmeline quedó conmigo para probar los platos —levantó la vista hacia su amiga, que se había quedado de pie junto al sillón, calculando en cuánto tiempo podría estar en Manchester. —¿Quieres venir?

—¿Es necesario?

—Eres una pésima madrina —intervino Sirius, sin mirarla, encendiendo un cigarro con la varita.

—¿Y tu qué has hecho como padrino? —inquirió Lily, volviéndose hacia el muchacho. —Y apaga esa porquería en mi casa.

—Te envío una lechuza, ¿vale? —murmuró Mar, pasándose una mano por la frente. Quería estar en su habitación de una vez. —Me voy.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? —le preguntó la pelirroja, chasqueando la lengua. —No hace falta que te marches ya.

—En serio, quiero estar en mi casa —afirmó la joven, evitando con cuidado la mirada de Sirius mientras fingía atención en tomar el paquete oscuro que ahora le pertenecía. —James me pidió que te avisara que llegará para la cena.

—Vale. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí.

Mar se enredó por un segundo en los ojos de Sirius, que parecían haberse oscurecido un poco por la sombra que se proyectaba sobre su silueta.

—Adiós.

Enseguida la sala de los Potter perdió sus contornos y se perdió en una vorágine de colores, materializando al segundo el frente oscuro de su casa.

No había ni una luz encendida.

Mar suspiró y entró, paladeando la blandura de su cama esperando por ella.

—¿Tus padres están? —escuchó, nada más ingresar en la fría sala. No tuvo energía para sobresaltarse, de cierta forma, se lo esperaba.

—No creo —musitó de espaldas. — _Lumos_.

La sala y el ingreso a la cocina se iluminaron de pronto, dañándole un poco los ojos. Se asomó y luego aguardó al pie de las escaleras, por un movimiento que, naturalmente, no llegó.

Estaban solos.

—¿Marilyn sigue en Hogwarts, verdad? —preguntó Sirius, siguiéndola a escasa distancia, paseando por la entrada de la cocina y de regreso a la sala.

—Sí —Marlenne inspiró profundo y se giró en el momento exacto en el que Sirius se dejaba caer en el sillón cuan largo era, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Depositó con cuidado el alargado paquete en la mesilla redonda que había junto a la puerta antes de hablar. —¿Qué haces?

Intentó que su voz no sonase aguda o histérica, pero no creía poder lidiar con la cabezonería de Sirius en ese momento: los ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas y solo deseaba descansar.

El muchacho irguió un poco el cuello y ladeó la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarte sola aquí —dijo, como si fuese obvio. Mar sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro y descendía por su cuerpo hasta prácticamente evaporarse.

— _Siempre_ estoy sola aquí —replicó sin fuerza, dando dos pasos hasta el ventanal de la sala para cerrar las cortinas. Necesitaba estar en movimiento porque sabía que si se detenía, se desplomaría.

—Pues me quedaré siempre.

—Sirius, no fastidies —le pidió, volviéndose hacia él y pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Percibió movimiento y lo escuchó de nuevo.

—Quédate aquí.

Marlenne abrió los ojos y llegó a atisbar el cuerpo de Sirius atravesando la arcada hacia la cocina. Tardó un segundo en seguirlo.

—¿Qué haces?

El muchacho revolvía las encimeras, desvergonzado, y ya había tomado una sartén de Merlín sabía dónde, que empezaba a chisporrotear luego de un golpe de varita.

—¿Has tenido noticias de tus vecinos? —preguntó Sirius en cambio, estirando el cuello para espiar por la ventanita que daba al jardín trasero, como si esperase que de la oscuridad saliesen visitas inesperadas.

Marlenne era totalmente consciente que era inútil discutir con él, por lo que arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó, recostándose sobre la mesa con los brazos a modo de almohada.

—No —contestó con la voz ahogada por su sweater. A través de los párpados entrecerrados pudo seguir con vaguedad el accionar de Sirius. Pronto la cocina se llenó de un agradable olor a comida, y el chisporroteo comenzaba a calar hondo en el agotado cerebro de Mar.

—No necesito nada, Sirius —masculló al cabo de un rato. —Deja de perseguirme.

—Aquí tienes —indicó él un par de minutos después y Mar levantó la cabeza para ver cómo Sirius deslizaba por la mesa uno de los platos de Marilyn con dos huevos revueltos con tocino cortado en lonjas desparejas acompañándolos. —Es todo lo que sé hacer —confesó con una sonrisa —de esas genuinas, que la desarmaban—, mientras depositaba el suyo frente a la joven y se sentaba con la silla del revés.

—No quiero —murmuró ella, en un arrebato infantil, desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Su estómago no opinó lo mismo, pues dio un doloroso salto en su vientre y esparció malestar hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas ante el estímulo del apetecible aroma que tenía bajo las narices.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? —masculló él, atacando sin remedio su plato y masticando con fruición. —Estás en los huesos —agregó, señalándola con el tenedor.

Marlenne no emitió palabra por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Luego, con lentitud, tomó los cubiertos y empezó a vaciar su plato, cuando Sirius ya había liquidado toda su porción.

Comieron en un silencio espeso, roto solo por el tintineo de sus movimientos. Aunque no era una situación agradable, o siquiera alegre, a Mar se le antojó extrañamente reconfortante, como un bálsamo de calidez en su mente enroscada.

—Iré a dormir —decretó una vez que estuvo satisfecha. Hacía tiempo que Sirius había clavado los codos contra el respaldo de su silla y se dedicaba a observarla sin expresión definida en su rostro. —Vete.

El chirrido de las patas del asiento arañando el suelo le dañaron los oídos, mientras tomaba su varita y recogía los trastos sucios y murmuraba un quedo _Fregotego_.

—Me quedaré en el jardín —anunció él, poniéndose de pie.

—No —suspiró Marlenne y se volvió para enfrentarlo, con la varita apuntándole al rostro. —Eres un grano en el culo.

—Gracias —sonrió él con pedantería, sin amilanarse ni un poco con la amenaza. Marlene resopló y su flequillo le destapó los ojos por un momento. Lo apartó de un empujón y se fue a paso rápido a la sala, esperando que Sirius la siguiera.

Para cuando el muchacho entró en la estancia, ella ya había convocado una manta.

—Quédate aquí, idiota —le indicó sin mirarlo. No tenía ganas de pelear y no iba a dejarlo fuera. —Toma —le tendió la manta y se alejó lo máximo posible de su esfera de influencia. —Debería decírselo a Lily, ¿sabes? Te freirá a hechizos. Y te lo mereces.

Sirius no parecía amedrentado. Le arrebató la manta de un manotazo y sonrió otra vez, más confiado.

—¿Y tú no? —replicó con ironía. —Si supiera cómo te tratas últimamente...

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió al instante, yendo hacia el rellano al pie de las escaleras. —Y le diré a Ojoloco que interrumpes turnos ajenos.

Empezó a subir hacia su habitación con la esperanza de que Sirius no se atreviese a imitar sus pasos.

—Yo le diré a todos que estoy loco por ti —escuchó a su espalda y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. —Seguro me perdonan.

—Basta, Sirius —le pidió cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, hundiendo los hombros y evitando su mirada. —Estoy cansada.

—Se ve —convino él, siguiendo de largo sin esperar invitación. —Vamos a dormir —pidió, quitándose la chaqueta de una sacudida y dejándola regada por el piso.

Marlenne buscó recoger trocito a trocito los restos de energía y enfado que le quedaban al ver a Sirius tomando el mando de su maldita vida, pero no consiguió lo suficiente para enfrentarlo.

¿Cuándo había podido hacerlo, con aquel idiota tumbándose en su propia cama?

Arrastró los pies hasta el lecho y tiró con fuerza para deshacerse del edredón y que Sirius pudiera acomodarse dentro. Se quitó la túnica y los pantalones con el cerebro zumbándole y los ojos cerrados, para deslizarse dentro de la cama hecha una bolita, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

Él no se inmutó. Estiró el brazo para cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas y amoldó su cuerpo a la espalda de Mar, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Te molesta si pongo un pequeño escudo? —le susurró contra el oído, y Marlenne tuvo que reunir todo el esfuerzo que le quedaba para entenderlo. —Esta casa me da escalofríos. Necesita más protección.

—No empieces, por favor —le pidió, ajustando más las rodillas contra su rostro. No supo si Sirius le contestó algo, porque con el estómago lleno y la tibieza emanando desde su espalda, se sumergió en la inconsciencia casi sin darse cuenta.

—Duerme.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Febrero 1979**

La sala estaba oscura y vacía cuando James sorteó los hechizos protectores de la mansión en Canterbury. A pesar de que él era el primero en desmerecer la excesiva paranoia a la que los sometía Ojoloco, cuando se trataba de Lily, estaba dispuesto a mantener la varita en alto incluso en su propia casa.

—Lily, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó en voz alta mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones, directo hacia la habitación que ocupaban desde que vivían ahí, al otro lado del pasillo de la que habían ocupado sus padres en otro tiempo.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, cubierta con las mantas hasta la cintura y un libro en las manos, la varita encendida a su lado. James expulsó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se detuvo un segundo a contemplarla bajo el dintel de la puerta. Sonreía.

Lily dejó el libro sobre su mesita de noche luego de marcarlo y se volvió hacia James intentando sonar severa.

—Tendrías que empezar a utilizar las preguntas de seguridad —lo regañó, aunque sabía que ya tenía perdida la batalla de antemano con esa sonrisa. —Lo sabes, verdad?

James se quitó con los pies los zapatos de dos movimientos y se deshizo de la capa y la ropa en un santiamén, saltando enseguida hacia su lado de la cama. Siempre le había enternecido que Lily, aunque el no estuviese —en noches en las que incluso ni sabía cuándo regresaría—, dejaba cuidadosamente su espacio vacío, a la espera.

—No voy a desconfiar de mi futura esposa —refunfuñó, colándose entre los edredones y permitiendo relajar los músculos. Había sido un largo día. Lily suspiró a su pesar.

—No tiene que ver con eso, James —insistió, aunque el muchacho estaba demasiado ocupado cubriéndose y acercándose a ella. —Por lo que conoces, podría ser una mortífaga.

—Ningún mortífago sería tan guapo —la picó él, con una sonrisa amplia y los anteojos resbalándose por el puente de la nariz.

—Idiota —sonrió ella, golpeándole el brazo y resignándose. Se arrastró hacia abajo y se amoldó a James, que ya estaba acostado, esperándola.

—Ya, vamos a dormir, gruñona.

Lily hincó el codo en su almohada y descansó el peso de su cabeza sobre la palma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cenaste?

—Con Peter —afirmó James, espejando su posición y asegurándose de que la manta le cubriese el otro brazo. —¿Tu?

—Las sobras de Sirius.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Creí que se quedaría aquí —comentó, con el ceño fruncido. Lily torció el gesto antes de contestarle.

—No, estaba Mar cuando llegamos.

—Oh —musitó él, comprendiéndolo todo en el acto. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de triste entendimiento que detuvo el correr del reloj por un momento. —¿Hubo guerra?

Lily cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose caer entre las almohadas y acercándose al pecho de James.

—No, pero la siguió a Manchester —el muchacho la interpretó al vuelo y se quitó los lentes antes de pasar el brazo por debajo del cuello de la pelirroja y abrazarla. Lily se acomodó y volvió a suspirar, esta vez un poco más resignada. —Dejaremos para después la cuestión del perro guardián, ¿vale?

James sonrió por encima del cabello de la muchacha y se sintió a salvo de una grande.

—Me parece perfecto.

El cómodo silencio, amodorrado, se instaló en el lecho como un suave manto, cálido debajo de los edredones. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio, James no se dejó vencer por el sueño y luego de un rato, movió sutilmente a la pelirroja.

—¿Lily?

—¿Mm?

—Tengo algo para ti.

El muchacho se separó en el momento en el que Lily se apartaba un poco para observarlo con los ojos mezclados de sorpresa y sueño, levantando las cejas con repentina expectación. James le sonrió y le besó la nariz antes de girar el cuerpo y estirar el brazo hasta abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Voltéate —le pidió, regresando a su posición original. La muchacha, estupefacta —y libre de la modorra que la estaba conquistando hacía pocos segundos— giró la cadera para quedar tumbada de costado, dándole la espalda. Escuchó un chasquido ligero y luego los dedos de James corriéndole el largo cabello a un lado, para sentir el tacto frío sobre su cuello.

Lily se sentó sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de los edredones y bajó la cabeza para poder observar mejor la fina cadena que colgaba de su cuello, destellante, con un único dije que quedaba colgando rozándole la piel del inicio de sus pechos.

Era una figurilla pequeña, brillante, preciosa. Un ciervo.

—Es… —musitó la joven, incapaz de terminar la oración, tomando el dije entre los dedos para acercarlo a su campo de visión. Sentía aquella mirada caliente, anhelante, de James sobre su coronilla —había imitado su posición y se encontraba sentado frente a ella— y tenía la absoluta certeza de que su incapacidad de articular se debía a que todo su empeño estaba en no romper a llorar.

—Me sentía un poco culpable porque todo había sido muy deprisa —escuchó que decía él, un poco nervioso. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. —Ni siquiera pude darte un anillo. Esto lo compensa un poco.

Ante su inesperado mutismo, James le tomó con delicadeza la barbilla y enredó su mirada con la de Lily, haciendo que la muchacha inspirara una larga bocanada de aire.

—Es hermoso —atinó a murmurar con los labios trémulos. James sonrió con ternura infinita y cortó el contacto.

—Voltéalo —la instó. —Vamos, no llores.

La pelirroja se rió entre dientes, sorbiéndose la nariz y pasándose el brazo por la cara. Volvió a tomar el dije y lo giró. La superficie seguía igual de lisa y brillante que el frente, pero luego de observarlo por algunos segundos, era posible distinguir como era grabado, como por una pluma invisible, una fecha en números muy pequeños en el centro del ciervo. _Diez de marzo de mil novecientos setenta y nueve_.

Lily supo que era en vano detener las lágrimas.

—Esta boda me ha vuelto una blandengue —se lamentó entre hipidos, mientras se secaba con ambas manos la cara, enrojeciendo. James la atrajo hasta sí de un envión y la abrazó algunos instantes en los que Lily continuó llorando sobre su hombro.

—¿Segura que no lo eras de antes? —le preguntó en un sonriente susurro, apartándola un poco para que pudiese volver a acostarse sobre su hombro. La arropó con las mantas y se tumbó a su lado, las narices rozándose. Lily, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas, le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

—Gracias —le dijo con la voz tomada y una tímida sonrisa. Ya no lloraba. —En serio.

—Para ti, todo lo que quieras —replicó James, quitándole con el índice los últimos rastros de lágrimas. La pelirroja lo dejó hacer y le besó los labios larga y dulcemente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos con comodidad, en su refugio de miedo y peligro, donde podían ser solo una pareja de veinte años, compartiendo otro momento más de su vida. Uno que la magia oscura no podía arrancarles.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Marzo de 1979**

A medida que el tiempo corría, Alice se iba poniendo irremediablemente más y más nerviosa. Había conseguido esquivar con maestría dos veces la caricia de Frank bajando por su cadera, apretándose con fuerza contra él y distrayéndolo por otro lado. El joven le susurraba incoherencias al oído que no hacían más que distraerla y alterarle los nervios y estaba segura que no podría zafarse por mucho rato más.

Frank estaba desnudo en la cama, y cada roce intencional no hacía más que hipersensibilizar a Alice, que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas vaciar su mente, responder correctamente al jugueteo de su novio.

No podía.

Le horrorizaba considerar que la mano grande y cálida de Frank —tan diferente a la larga, fina y helada a la que se había acostumbrado— resbalara hacia abajo y se abriera paso por sus bragas hasta la parte más íntima, para tener una clara constatación de su piel seca y mustia. No estaba excitada, le costaba fingir lo contrario, y le aterraba que Frank la descubriera.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se pegó al cuerpo del muchacho, dándole cortos besos en el cuello y en el hombro, sin sentirlo, más atenta a los movimientos de Frank y a la dirección de sus manos que a su tarea sexual.

Sin embargo, estaba haciendo una pésima actuación. Si bien había mejorado considerablemente, esa noche, Alice estaba alterada, un poco maniática y para nada de ánimo para hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Lo que ella no había calculado, era que Frank no era estúpido.

—Al, ¿qué tienes?

El muchacho la había tomado con sus manazas por los hombros —las manos de Frank hacían sentir pequeña y delicada hasta a una grandulona como Alice— y la había apartado de su pecho con rapidez, demasiado pronto como para que ella pudiese impostar una expresión acorde a la situación.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó como una idiota, y bajó los ojos para que no pudiese leerla. —Nada.

Frank chasqueó la lengua y volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, esta vez con el pálpito del deseo borrado. Alice deseó que no lo hubiese hecho, temía que se diese cuenta de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Alice jamás había conseguido negarse a nadie. No lo había logrado con su madre hasta último momento, no creía que pudiese alcanzarlo jamás con Dorcas, y por el mismo camino iba en relación al sexo. Aunque fuese Frank —el dulce, atento e irreal Frank, que sabía que nunca podría hacerle daño—, reconocer que no tenía ánimo para acostarse con él le parecía una afrenta gravísima, impensable.

No podía decirle que no a Frank si quería acostarse con ella.

No podía decirle que no a BJ si quería acostarse con ella.

Y el círculo vicioso volvía a empezar, una y otra vez, y Alice se veía arrastrada por él, gracias a su cobardía, a su estupidez, y a su extremada conciencia de sí misma.

—Al, no sufras —le susurró Frank mientras ella intentaba reponerse y asimilar que acababa de cortarle el rollo a su _novio_. —Puedes decirme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La aludida reprimió un escalofrío y pegó su mejilla con furia en el hombro de Frank, conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía merecer a alguien tan bueno y noble como Frank? Se daba asco.

—Lo siento —susurró cuando se aseguró que su voz no sonase quebrada. —No tuve una buena ronda hoy.

Frank la estrujó con más fuerza y ella tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para no echarse a llorar como una cría.

—Perdóname —le pidió el muchacho con dulzura, girando el cuello y alejándola un poco para poder verla. —Pero si no me dices nada, no puedo saberlo, Al. No soy adivino.

Alice se armó de un valor que no tenía para sonreírle.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento, ¿sí? —propuso con una sonrisa afable, que le hizo preguntarse a Alice si ella era la única que estaba fingiendo en esa cama. —Ven aquí, vamos a dormir.

Frank estiró sus brazos y le dio la espalda a Alice por un momento para tomar los edredones hechos a un lado, tapándolos a los dos en un tris.

A pesar de las voces que echaban un pulso en su conciencia, Al se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Frank, besándole el pecho. El joven se amoldó a ella y depositó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Al y la abrazó una vez más.

—Todo va a estar bien —la animó el voz baja, y de nuevo Alice se preguntó si Frank no estaría también alentándose a él mismo.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches, linda.

Alice tuvo que tragar grueso antes de contestar.

—Te quiero.

Frank respondió con un último apretón antes de relajar los músculos y acompasar la respiración. Alice aguardó inmóvil, buscando en vano imitar las inhalaciones distendidas del muchacho, en vano.

Antes de vencerse al sueño, en ese momento extraño de duermevela —donde parece que todo puede ocurrir, donde la mente se siente tan lúcida que la pervivencia de las grandiosas ideas florecidas solo aguantan hasta verse enterradas en el cúmulo de sinsentidos de la nueva mañana—, mientras se mordía en un acto mecánico la piel levantada de las uñas, Alice se juró que esa sí sería la última vez.

A partir de esa noche, no volvería a ver a BJ. No volvería a caer en sus malditas redes. Tenía que dejar de ser débil y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

A partir de esa noche, le correspondería a Frank como él se merecía. Ya no podía seguir huyendo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Febrero de 1979**

No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, por lo que cuando Peter murmuró un quedo _Lumos_ , dio un respingo del que se avergonzó al instante al ver una varita apuntando directamente al puente de su nariz.

— _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la primera clase de vuelo de Peter Pettigrew en Hogwarts? —_ preguntó Remus con un ligero temblor en la voz, aunque sin perder firmeza en su amenaza.

El aludido se permitió un corto suspiro.

—No pude controlar la escoba. James tuvo que ayudarme.

Peter aguardó hasta que el licántropo bajó la varita y sonrió, un poco apenado.

—Lo siento, Pete.

—Está bien. Me sorprendiste —entraron in dilación y Remus recuperó su sitio en el raído sillón, apartando la manta que había estado usando hasta el momento, dejando también a un lado el libro con las tapas vencidas. —Supuse que, o no estarías, o estarías durmiendo. Es tarde.

El licántropo escondió la mirada mientras se acomodaba, y Peter se tumbaba frente a él.

—Me apetecía leer.

—Siempre te apetece leer —lo burló su amigo con los ojos cerrados. —Estoy destruido.

—¿Mala noche?

—Pésima.

—Al menos te tocó con James —lo consoló Remus, sabiendo que Peter prefería sin dudar, realizar los turnos de la Orden con sus amigos antes que con los gemelos Prewett que, francamente, lo intimidaban.

El muchacho cabeceó y se sumieron en un cómodo y oscuro silencio, apenas bañados por la luz que irradiaban ambas varitas. Peter terminó de relajar y desentumecer los músculos y abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Oye —lo llamó al licántropo, que ya había retomado su lectura. —¿Y Sirius?

Remus resopló y su amigo se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—No tengo idea —dijo con sinceridad. —Debe andar por ahí. Ya sabes, no es que sea muy dado a avisar donde demonios va a estar.

Estaba mosqueado, y Peter se vio en la obligación de apaciguar los ánimos. James ya le había advertido que esos dos no estaban congeniando muy bien.

—No te preocupes por él —le recomendó, encogiéndose de hombros. Creía en sus palabras, pues para Peter, Sirius era prácticamente invencible, sin importar las veces que su temeridad estúpida lo pusiese en una situación delicada. —Es Sirius, ya volverá.

—Lo sé —gruñó Remus, más sosegado, pasándose una mano por la frente. —Es solo que…

—No es fácil convivir con Sirius, todos lo sabemos.—lo interrumpió su amigo, empático. —Si solo quieres asesinarlo unas dos o tres veces por semana, está bien.

Remus emuló la tímida sonrisa de Peter y lo dejó estar, entornando los ojos con perspicacia.

—James te previno sobre esto, ¿verdad?

—Quizá mencionó algo —admitió el aludido, avergonzado. —Algo como que Sirius estaba siendo particularmente _Sirius_ y tú… no estabas en tu mejor momento.

—No son nuestras niñeras, lo saben, ¿cierto? —suspiró Remus, sin enfadarse.

—James solo está preocupado —agregó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y yo también.

—¿Por eso has venido?

—En parte —admitió sonriendo. —En parte porque de verdad es muy tarde y no quiero molestar a mi madre.

Era cierto. Cuando las rondas o las misiones para la Orden finalizaban después de medianoche, Peter solía quedarse a pernoctar en la casa de algunos de sus amigos, puesto que su madre se ponía nerviosa con el movimiento cerca de su hogar a las tantas de la madrugada — _El Profeta_ había recomendado a la comunidad mágica permanecer bajo techo luego de la puesta del sol, y la Señora Pettigrew era una asidua lectora del periódico—.

Remus cabeceó y Peter estiró el cuello para atisbar la entrada a las habitaciones.

—¿Crees que vuelva a dormir?

—No —de hecho, el licántropo tenía una idea bastante certera de donde podía estar Sirius, y de hecho, involucraba esa misma ciudad, y una de sus compañeras de la Orden. —¿Quieres tumbarte allí?

Peter reprimió un escalofrío, apenado.

—¿Y qué Sirius me mate cuando se entere? —se lamentó, con genuino desazón. Su cuerpo necesitaba un buen descanso, pero no estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo a riesgo de la furia de Sirius. Era asquerosamente posesivo con sus cosas, y eso incluía su cama. —Paso. Aquí estaré bien.

Pero no por nada Remus era, tal vez, el que más conocía a sus amigos: solo una ojeada le había bastado para saber lo cansado que estaba Peter, además de que para ellos tres, las mentiras de su amigo eran tan evidentes como el cielo despejado.

—Échate en mi cama —le dijo, sin mirarlo, volviendo a tomar su libro. —De cualquier forma, yo seguiré leyendo un rato más.

—¿De verdad? —se esperanzó el muchacho, intentando ignorar la punzada de culpabilidad con la imagen de la fragante y mullida cama de Remus esperándolo.

—Claro. Ya me conoces, no duermo mucho.

—¿Ya te dicho el maravilloso amigo que eres?

—Cada vez que corregí tus redacciones de Pociones.

Peter le regaló una sonrisa sincera y se puso de pie con pesar, llevándose la varita y su luz hacia la habitación. Los ojos y los pies le pesaban como piedras.

—¿Pete? —lo llamó la voz de Remus antes de que el aludido terminase de sacarse los zapatos.

—¿Qué?

—Dile a James que no necesito espías —el tono reprobador le llegó incluso aunque no pudiese verle el rostro a su amigo, lo que hizo sonreír nuevamente a Peter en la oscuridad. —No soy un niño.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó, saltando dentro de la cama. —Yo solo estoy de paso.

—Buenas noches.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Marzo de 1979**

Petunia entró con los pies descalzos y el paso sutil a su dormitorio sumido en penumbras. Por supuesto que Vernon había caído rendido hacía rato ya, el pobre hombre trabajaba hasta terminar rendido por las noches. Se oía su respiración silbante desde su lado de la cama, que se henchía y hundía a intervalos regulares. Petunia se acercó con sigilo, sin prender las luces, se acomodó el largo camisón herencia de su madre y se metió a la cama con dos movimientos rápidos para no despertar a su esposo.

Vernon no pareció escucharla, porque continuó dándole la espalda, el sonido de su respiración rítmica inalterable. Petunia se quedó rígida, incómoda, temerosa de rozar a su marido y que despertara, y anhelante a la vez de que volteara hacia ella. Con los ojos fijos en el cielo raso, estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir.

¿Lily estaría igual de nerviosa que ella?

No le había preguntado. De hecho, era poco lo que había podido hablar con su hermana aquella tarde, y ahora se arrepentía —en el silencio oscuro de su casa, sin la mirada prejuiciosa de nadie, ni siquiera de Vernon acechándola— de haberse rendido a la furia ciega y no haber puesto más empeño en saber qué demonios haría su hermana.

¿Dónde sería la boda? Su novio no parecía ser un tipo adinerado —nadie en su sano juicio podría ir con esos pelos por la calle a menos que fuese un… un… un _vago_ —, por lo que suponía que sería algo pequeño. Lily lo querría así de cualquier modo. No era una persona fastuosa.

¿Cómo sería su anillo? Tampoco había llegado a verlo. Una baratija, seguramente, pero le hubiese gustado ver qué expresión hacía Lily al mostrárselo.

No creía que su hermana se fuese a casar tan pronto. No sabía nada de su novio, excepto su nombre y que era uno más de esos _raritos_. ¿Sus padres habían llegado a conocerlo?

Su padre no lo aprobaría, tenía la certeza. Había tenido problemas para terminar de aceptar a Vernon, que era un sol, de seguro mandaría a volar a ese tal Potter. El anhelo de volver a ver a sus padres se hizo fuerte en el pecho de Petunia y tuvo que morderse los finos labios para no llorar.

Era una tonta, y Vernon no le perdonaría si lo despertaba de sus horas de sueño reparador por algo tan fútil como su _hermana_.

Le hubiese gustado pasar esa noche con Lily, la última de su vida como soltera. Podrían haberse hecho compañía y Petunia podría haberle preguntado todo lo que en ese momento se daba cuenta que quería saber, tal vez incluso su hermana le hubiese permitido ayudar a organizar la boda. Se le había dado muy bien en la suya propia —a pesar de las quejas de la pelirroja, que decía que se había vuelto histérica— y no le hubiese importado disponer de la de Lily, aunque estuviese lleno de su _gente_. A saber si esos festejaban apropiadamente.

Lily se merecía una bonita fiesta después de todo.

¿Cómo sería el vestido? A Lily probablemente todo le quedaría bien. En sus años de pubertad, Petunia había envidiado con el mismo ahínco que odiaba la magia de su hermana, su cabello tan particular —herencia de la abuela Evans, según su padre— y esos ojos cristalinos, tan bellos. A su lado, Petunia siempre se había sentido menos: menos especial, menos bonita, menos querida. La envidia amainada, la mente de Petunia la sorprendía imaginando el armonioso cuerpo de su hermana vistiendo un bellísimo vestido de novia.

¿Lo habría elegido ella? Era una tarea que, si le hubiese preguntado, hubiese accedido a afrontar. Su gusto era muy bueno: podría haber elegido algo mucho mejor de lo que fuese que eligiese Lily.

El cielo raso de su habitación empezó a desdibujarse mientras las preguntas y las reflexiones seguían invadiendo la mente de Petunia que, cansada, se abandonó a la amargura y recordó con dolor y rabia las palabras de su hermana.

—Quería verte, Tuney, porque tengo una estupenda noticia para contarte. Vamos a casarnos.

Vernon estaba de mal humor porque había tenido que pedir permiso en su trabajo durante la hora del almuerzo para poder estar presente en la intempestiva reunión familiar de su esposa —a la que había dejado claro su animadversión— y a Petunia, junto con los nervios se su marido, los rasgos se le habían crispado al escuchar a Lily pronunciar su viejo mote cariñoso, que había desterrado al cumplir los trece años.

No había podido controlar su genio y había estallado una acalorada discusión incluso a riesgo de las malas miradas del pintoresco mesón que había elegido su hermana para citarlos.

Al final, se había marchado junto a un colérico Vernon, con el rostro completamente rojo y los puños apretados. Petunia lo había mirado de reojo y no había comentado nada hasta el día siguiente, sabía que su esposo estaba doblemente enojado: por el papelón, por tener que seguir relacionados con esos fenómenos, como él les decía, y por haber tenido que saltarse el almuerzo puesto que la fatídica reunión había concluido antes de poder tomar siquiera la carta.

No habían vuelto a mencionarlo y sin embargo, sabiendo que al día siguiente Lily contraería matrimonio, los pensamientos de Petunia se deslizaban irremediablemente hacia su hermana.

La amargura daba paso —como siempre— a la ira: ¿por qué Lily había esperado hasta último minuto para avisarles? ¿Había querido invitarlos siquiera? De seguro todo estaba listo hacía meses, y su hermana había tenido la deferencia de invitarla cinco días antes. Era una falta de respeto. Se estremeció en la cama fría al pensar que al menos no había enviado uno de esos horribles pajarracos que utilizaba esa gente para comunicarse. ¿Qué no conocían el correo?

Lily ni siquiera había llegado a tenderle la invitación. Porque Petunia asumía que tendría una linda invitación, grabada, tal vez no tan delicada como la suya, pero aceptable al fin. Si la tuviese, tal vez mañana podría… Aunque estaba segura que Vernon se negaría en redondo a asistir, no luego del horrible desplante que había sufrido. Y tenía razón, era una tontería.

Si a Lily no le parecía que valía la pena invitar a su propia hermana con la suficiente antelación, pues ella no estaba obligada a ir. Aunque no supiese dónde sería. Era una mujer ocupada. Tenía compromisos.

Por otro lado, ¿quién querría casarse en una fecha tan extraña? Al menos esperar hasta las Pascuas.

¿Quiénes serían sus damas de honor? Ella hubiese accedido, de mala gana, a serlo. Podría haberle recomendado a Lily unos vestidos bonitos, como los que había elegido para su propia boda, pues de seguro sus amigas no tendrían tanta clase para hacerlo. Ni la muchacha con todo ese pelo horroroso, tan bajita, ni la niña escosesa parecían apropiadas para la tarea. Tendrían que haber elegido un color que combinara con el cabello pelirrojo —tan diferente— de Lily y de la otra, y lo suficientemente atrevido para que la bajita no quedara asquerosamente plana, como solía ser su aspecto. Petunia no creía que existiera un color o modelo acorde a todos esos requerimientos.

Se horrorizó al pensar lo mal que combinarían ellas tres junto al altar, y abrió los ojos de golpe, enfrentándose en la oscuridad de su cuarto, donde ya el cielo raso no podía ni adivinarse.

Vernon seguía de lado, respirando ruidosamente, ajeno a las reflexiones de su esposa.

No tenía sentido despertarlo, volvió a repetirse Petunia, y buscó consolarse en que posiblemente en el mundo de raritos de su hermana, tal vez ni siquiera acostumbraran a tener damas de honor. ¿Se casarían, siquiera, como la gente normal?

Lily iba a casarse. De verdad.

Lily iba a casarse al día siguiente y Petunia no iba a estar allí. Era su única familia y no estaría presente en el día más importante de la vida de su hermana.

Por Dios, que ni sabía dónde iba a casarse. O a qué hora.

Aunque Lily se lo había buscado así. Petunia giró sin darse cuenta, quedando de cara a la gran espalda de Vernon y fue en ese movimiento que sintió la lágrima deslizarse de costado, siguiendo un recorrido sinuoso hasta su oído. Si Lily hubiese querido, ella estaría a su lado. Era su hermana la que la había descartado de plano, se había juntado con esos malditos fenómenos y la había apartado.

Sí, así estaba mejor.

Petunia tenía muchas cosas que hacer al otro día, de cualquier forma. No tenía sentido preocuparse por alguien que no se molestaba en decirle hasta el último momento que iba a casarse. Ni tenía sentido despertar a Vernon cuando sentía que empezaba a asfixiarse bajo las sábanas.

Se acomodó una última vez y, temerosa, permitió que su frente descansara sobre la espalda de su esposo, procurando controlar con cuidado los espasmos que empezaban a recorrerla, tendida de lado, conteniendo el aliento.

Sola.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Marzo de 1979**

Hestia sintió el peso de la cabeza de Emmeline cayendo sobre su hombro, exhausta.

Habían llegado hacía solo cinco minutos, y los Prewett habían ido a por bebidas, a pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana y a duras penas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. A Hestia siempre le había sorprendido la pulcritud del hogar de los gemelos, que a simple vista parecían una explosión de energía y, por tal, para nada ordenados. Suponía que se debía a la influencia de Fabian, otra explicación no podía encontrar.

—Tengo que moverme —musitó Emmeline sin fuerza, desde su cómoda ubicación. —Me levanto en cuatro horas.

La bruja tenía un puesto de avanzada en el Ministerio, lo que era de muchísima utilidad para la Orden, pero le dejaba una agenda ciertamente apretada: a Hestia le preocupaba que uno de esos días, su amiga colapsara de cansancio.

—Toma la red flú —le indicó Fabian, regresando con las botellas sujetas entre sus dedos y un plato de galletas. —Y toma una poción revitalizante, tienes un aspecto fatal.

Hestia hizo un ruidito de afirmación con la garganta, y Emmeline se incorporó con pesadez.

—Vale. Me marcho.

—¿No tomas una cerveza? —inquirió Gideon, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. La aludida levantó las cejas y se puso de pie.

—¿Acaso me ves con pinta de necesitar una cerveza?

—No pierdas tiempo con estos tontos —le recomendó Hestia, y Fabian fingió una mueca mortalmente ofendida. —Y no olvides la poción.

—Hest... —suspiró la muchacha, ya con el puñado de polvos frente a la chimenea, el rastro de los que se deslizaban entre sus dedos regando el suelo. Se giró apenas para ver que Fabian había tomado su sitio con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza inclinada hacia su compañera. —Deberías quitarte esa manía de parecer la madre de todos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco y rodó los ojos, pero Gideon soltó una carcajada fuerte y sincera.

—Tienes razón —convino, sin bajar las comisuras. —Te pareces terriblemente a nuestra hermana.

Hestia refunfuñó, hundiéndose en el sofá y Emmeline se despidió.

—Nos vemos pronto.

—Cuídate —replicó Gideon en tono burlón, observando de reojo a la joven que se quedaba, que decidió ignorarlo, presa del cansancio.

—Idiota.

El fogonazo verde dio la evidencia de que Emmeline ya no estaba en el piso, y Gideon se tumbó en el sitio que quedaba, manoteando sin consideración un puñado de galletas y metiéndoselas todas a la boca.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —le preguntó a Hestia una vez que dio un largo y reconfortante sorbo a su botella para bajar lo que había masticado. La bruja no tenía problemas de horario, ya que trabajaba medio turno en el local de su tía, en el Callejón Diagon. La desventaja era que apenas le alcanzaba para rentar una habitación en la posada de una pequeña y dulce vieja _muggle_ , en Londres. Hestia no se quejaba: había tomado la decisión de ser miembro de la Orden con lo que eso suponía, y si sólo podía tomar un trabajo de media jornada para tener tiempo para las actividades de la Orden, por ella estaba bien.

Aunque eso la dejara en la incómoda situación de no saber a dónde ir cuando las rondas o las misiones terminaban tan tarde.

La pobre viejita _muggle_ moriría del susto —o peor, podría sospechar algo raro— si Hestia llegaba a las tantas de la madrugada, y la joven no quería perder su pequeño refugio. En el mundo _muggle_ se sentía extrañamente protegida por el anonimato, aunque Alastor —como ocurría con Alice y Dorcas— no viese con buenos ojos eso de habitar del otro lado, sin hechizos protectores. Las cosas seguían escalando picos de tensión y violencia cada vez más altos, y el jefe de la Orden se volvía más intransigente con sus miembros: la seguridad era la máxima prioridad.

—No irás a marcharte a Londres, ¿verdad? —la acusó Fabian, señalándola con el dedo. El pelirrojo entornó los ojos al ver la expresión de Hestia. —Estás loca. Quédate aquí.

—Puedes dormir conmigo —la invitó con desparpajo Gideon, extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, como si esperase que la muchacha saltara hacia él.

—Idiota —dijeron a la vez los otros dos, y compartieron una risita entre dientes.

—Deja de ser tan desagradable, Gideon —lo reprendió la muchacha, acomodándose sobre su asiento y recogiéndose las piernas. Sí quería marcharse, pero la perspectiva de un viaje _muggle_ hasta Londres no la seducía para nada. Envidió a Emmeline y su chimenea conectada a la red flú. Podría aparecerse, pero no era muy seguro hacerlo en pleno mundo _muggle_ , sin tener un destino concreto.

Encauzó sus pensamientos al ver la expresión de hartazgo del pelirrojo.

—En serio —se obstinó. —Terminarás pareciéndote a Sirius.

—Antes muerto.

Fabian volvió a reírse del enfurruñamiento de su hermano, y compartió una mirada cómplice con Hestia.

—Intenta ser un poco más como Fabian, anda —respondió la bruja con dulzura, como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

—Soy _idéntico_ a Fabian, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo con ironía.

—Me refiero a tu actitud.

—Tu actitud de mierda —completó Fabian, sin perderse la oportunidad.

—Eres como un grano en el culo —la acusó Gideon, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano. —Eres la única de la Orden que puede reconocernos y eres un fastidio.

—No es tan difícil —replicó Hestia, sin fuerza ni ángulo para encogerse de hombros. Su cabeza se deslizaba irremediablemente hacia el costado opuesto a Fabian, y suspiró con alivio cuando su mejilla se apoyó contra el reposabrazos. —Trabajamos juntos hace más de cuatro años.

—¿Y?

Hestia ya había cerrado los ojos.

—Tu eres mucho más mal hablado —afirmó despacio. —Y más egocéntrico.

—Ya, y Fabian es un cacho de pan.

La muchacha ya solo escuchaba las voces, no creía poder levantar los párpados —a decir verdad, no creía poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo— para comprobar qué expresión tenían los gemelos. Sabía que tenía que marcharse, aunque aquel sillón fuese el sitio más cómodo que hubiese tocado nunca. No era la primera vez que hacía noche en la casa de alguno de los miembros de la Orden, pero no era algo que le agradara. No quería interrumpir su cotidianidad.

—No sé si tanto, pero es mucho más amable.

Se concentró para escuchar una respuesta que llegó mucho después.

—Duérmete Hest. Estás diciendo tonterías.

 _«No_ _»_ pensó sin poder exteriorizarlo. _«Debo irme a casa_ _»._

Sin embargo, ya se había sumergido en la oscura espesura de la semiinconsciencia, y por más que intentó denodadamente luchar contra ella, apenas llegó a escuchar algunas palabras inconexas, sin posibilidad de mover su cuerpo. Estaba agotada. Le había empezado a latir la rodilla, lugar donde había recibido el impacto de todo su cuerpo al trastabillar en un momento de máxima tensión.

—¿Tenías que decir algo así?

—Lo siento. ¿Te molestó?

—Olvídalo.

—¿Vas a dejarla ahí? Llévala a tu cama, anda. ¿O me vas a decir que no te atreves?

—A veces me gustaría partirte la cara.

—No podrías hacerlo.

—Pruébame.

—Llévatela. Si no quieres dormir con ella puedes dormir conmigo. Siempre tengo sitio para uno más.

—Eres un imbécil.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Llegué un poco tarde con esta actualización, y antes de pasar a los comentarios propios de lo que ocurrió, quisiera contarles por qué. Estuve un poco desanimada últimamente respecto a esta historia. ¿La razón? Aunque regularmente entro a la página a escribir y a chequear qué tal van los_ Stats _del fic —con un promedio de lectores modesto aunque constante—, hace ya dos o tres capítulos que prácticamente no recibo ningún comentario sobre la opinión de quienes leen. Entiéndanme, esta página es para escritores amateurs y para divertirse un rato, no se busca retribución alguna más que el feedback entre lectores y la autosuperación personal. Todo eso es válido, pero, como escritora, mi primer ímpetu se vio un poco mermado ante la falta de respuesta del público :(_

 _No quiero quejarme, de cualquier forma, entiendo que no es obligatorio dejar reviews y no siempre se puede o se quiere escribir comentarios —como se estuvo discutiendo en_ El foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black _, foro que recomiendo mucho— pero quería dejar mi opinión al respecto: escribo porque es lo que soy, y porque este proyecto es algo importante en mi vida. Me gustaría, sin embargo, que quien se tomase el preciado tiempo de leer más de 200k palabras, se tomase unos pocos minutos más para demostrar que no estoy hablándole al aire: qué les ha gustado, qué no, si es aburrido, si prefieren otra cosa, qué les gustaría que pasase, por qué no agrada mi escritura —o sí—, etc, etc, etc. Cualquier cosa está bien. La gracia de FF, creo yo, es la posibilidad del intercambio entre escritores y lectores._

 _Tengo que admitir que como lectora recién ahora entiendo la importancia de un review a la hora de leer, así que, claro, no puedo pedir algo que estoy poniendo en práctica desde hace poco tiempo. Pero me pareció interesante la campaña que salió de_ El foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black _sobre concientizar a los lectores acerca de este tema. Ya, solo quería comentarles eso._

 _Por otra parte, en esta línea, quiero agradecerle infinitamente a_ **Drabriela** _: tu review me impulsó un poco y me hizo salir del estancamiento para publicar hoy. ¡Muchas gracias, guapa!_

 _Ahora sí, después de este largo monólogo —en el que no acuso a nadie, por favor, no me malentiendan—, sobre el capítulo: ¿qué les pareció? Finalmente abandonamos 1977 para acercarnos a la víspera de la boda de Lily y James. Como siempre, me alargué más de lo necesario porque planeaba ya acercarnos al acontecimiento en sí, pero nos hemos quedado con un gran pantallazo de la previa. Se me ocurrió mientras elegía el encabezado que la temática de esta parte podía ser_ _«_ _las noches_ _»_ _de nuestros personajes. ¿Qué tal? Aunque los gemelos Prewett y los demás son personajes secundarios en esta historia, tengo bien pensado también su hilo argumental, que iré mostrando de a trocitos como aquí, a ver cómo les está yendo. James y Lily han estado asquerosamente adorables, como siempre. ¿Y qué dicen de Sirius y Mar, eh? A veces son tan obstinados que me dan ganas de darme cabezazos contra el teclado. ¡Ya dejen de ser tan complicados! Con respecto a la escena de Petunia, he tenido varios problemas para manejarla: nunca escribí sobre ella y no sabía que tal se me iba a dar controlar un personaje tan alejado a mi pensamiento, así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. En un principio pensaba incluir directamente el almuerzo entre Lily y James con Vernon y Petunia pero al último momento me eché hacia atrás y me decidí por esto. Creo que podría reflejar bien a Petunia: es una mujer superficial, tironeada por el amor genuino a su hermana y el enorme cúmulo de prejuicios y frustraciones recogidos durante años, sumado a la enorme importancia al qué dirán. Por otra parte, Vernon no es para nada santo de mi devoción, así que espero no haberle hecho demasiado bashing. Hice lo que pude._

 _En fin, espero estar aquí de vuelta en quince días, y adelantaremos un poco el tiempo para llegar a 1980. ¿Recuerdan a Dorcas? Bien, esas fechas no fueron lo que se dice algo fácil para ella._

 _Muchas gracias también a todos lo que dan_ Follow _y_ Fav _, ¡lo aprecio mucho!_

 _Un beso grande y espero leerlos pronto._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	23. XXIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIII**

 _«We don't know what is wrong tonight_

 _Everybody's got no place to **hide**_

 _No one's left and there's no one to go on_

 _All I know is my life is gone.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Benji cayó de rodillas como si el suelo debajo suyo estuviese siendo sacudido con la violencia de un terremoto, impidiéndole permanecer de pie.

Sin tener completo control sobre su cuerpo, se arrastró hacia el bulto amorfo que había caído frente a su casa, sin sentir siquiera como el árido asfalto le abría surcos en el vaquero y en las rodillas.

La había reconocido en el segundo exacto en el que la había visto.

No sabía cómo, pero era ella. Estaba seguro.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que no se atrevió a tocarla de inmediato, la luz verde y brillante sobre la coronilla empezaba a reflejarse sobre la calle, los techos, el alma, recortada sobre el plomizo cielo abierto.

Benji se sacudió en un espasmo cuando atinó a estirar el brazo y girar el cuerpo de Dorcas para que quedase de cara a él. Estaba envuelta en una túnica oscura, rota, tenía las extremidades recogidas sobre el pecho que se estiraron inertes en cruz cuando el muchacho la movió. La pierna derecha sobre el cemento se recostaba en un ángulo extraño, antinatural. Estaba descalza. Sin poder contener las convulsiones que le atravesaban la columna vertebral y se expandían hasta sus dedos, apartó sin delicadeza el largo y apelmazado cabello que le tapaba casi por completo el rostro. Cuando Benji consiguió atisbar los rasgos pálidos de Dorcas, la visión se le nubló por completo.

Era ella.

No atinó a controlar sus movimientos. Casi con violencia le barrió por completo el rostro con los dedos, despegando el pelo que se le adhería a la piel por la sangre reseca. Se lo apartó y la cogió en brazos por detrás de cuello, para apretarla contra sí en un impulso irracional nacido del miedo más puro.

Estaba viva.

Podía sentir el débil golpeteo de su corazón, y el silbido apenas perceptible de su respiración. La soltó de golpe y el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha cayó desmadejado sobre sus rodillas. Benji se pasó la manga por el rostro en un ademán vehemente y volvió su vista hacia ella, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirarla.

Un reguero de sangre le salía fresca por los oídos, y tenía cortes y magulladuras por todos lados. Apenas podía notar el fuerte hedor que despedía, concentrado en contar uno a uno los latidos de su corazón.

No escuchó cuando la puerta de su hogar se abrió de un tirón.

—¡Benji!

La voz de su hermano lo hizo recuperar el raciocinio. Giró el cuello tan rápido que se hizo daño para ver al niño de pie en la entrada, los ojos brillantes y restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, las manos y las rodillas raspadas. Siguió el curso de su mirada para caer en la cuenta de que la Marca Tenebrosa seguía brillando sobre ellos.

Actuó con rapidez.

Pasó un brazo nuevamente por el cuello delgado de Dorcas y otro por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzó en vilo —dejando para después el horror de su peso minúsculo— y la llevó adentro con paso firme, contrastante con los estremecimientos que seguía sintiendo en su interior.

Donny le hizo espacio, lloriqueando muy a su pesar y aguardó aterrado la indicación de su hermano mayor.

—Cierra —ordenó Benji, con la voz quebrada.

—La Marca... —gimoteó el niño, espiando una última vez la monstruosa señal suspendida en el aire antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No podemos hacer nada ahora —explicó, buscando una tranquilidad que no sentía. Llevó sin titubeos a Dorcas escaleras arriba, abrumado de preguntas sin respuesta y la desesperación al pie de guerra, intentando por todos los medios que no le nublase el juicio. La depositó con suavidad sobre su cama, el nudo en la garganta amenazándolo nuevamente con explotar.

Donny no se hizo esperar y llegó apenas un segundo después, corriendo de dos en dos los peldaños.

—¿Enviaste la lechuza? —le preguntó Benji sin fuerza, los ojos clavados en la figura macilenta de la joven.

—Sí —Donny se acercó titubeante, ansioso por estar cerca del seguro campo de acción de su hermano. —Pero tardará.

—Está bien.

Y ante los ojos asustados de su hermano, Benji se dejó vencer por segunda vez en el día, cayendo de rodillas sobre su cama, apoyando la frente en el filo del colchón.

Derrotado.

—¿Qué haremos? —susurró Donny, secándose con rabia los manchurrones de llanto de las mejillas. Su hermano lo necesitaba.

—No lo sé.

El niño se acercó hasta rozar el hombro de Benji, que en esa posición parecía tan pequeño, tan débil. Tan vencido. Y sus ojos revolotearon hasta dar con el rostro sucio del cuerpo que no había reconocido hasta ese momento.

—¡Es Dorcas! —chilló, sin pensar, ahogando un grito de asombro. —¿Está..? ¿Está...?

—Está viva.

La fuerza de la afirmación hizo levantar la cabeza a Benji, que deslizó su mano temblorosa hasta dar con la de la joven, apretándola con fiereza, como si con su agarre le impidiera alejarse de él. Morir.

—¿Qué haremos? —repitió Donny, a pesar de que se había propuesto no volver a lloriquear.

Benji no lo miró. Con el mentón sobre el cobertor, levantó su otro brazo para tomar la mano de Dorcas entre las suyas, aferrándola contra su frente.

—Mar lo arreglará —musitó, en un susurro febril. A Donny se le antojó un fiel _muggle_ , de rodillas, rezando a su dios. —Solo tenemos que esperar a que Mar llegue y la cure —repitió, un poco más alto. —Estará bien.

A pesar de que el niño quería hacerle tantas preguntas —qué estaba pasando, por qué Dorcas estaba más muerta que viva, por qué la hermana de Marilyn podría solucionarlo todo, cómo quitarían la horrible Marca de encima de su hogar—, permaneció inerme, de pie.

Dorcas ciertamente se asemejaba más a los restos de una persona que a un ser vivo. Y Benji no parecía dispuesto a verlo.

—Tienes que quitarle eso —susurró Donny, señalándola. El pecho se le cerró dolorosamente al saber que tendría que tomar el mando de la situación. Benji finalmente lo miró, como si recién en ese momento reparase la presencia de su hermano. —Está sucia y en carne viva. Va a infectarse.

El aludido giró el cuello hasta dejar caer sus ojos sobre la silueta de Dorcas, antes de volverse hacia Donny.

—Sí —convino mansamente, sin moverse un ápice. —Sí.

—Y hay que curarle eso —agregó, más firme. Había entendido que Benji, el Benji sereno y racional que conocía, había desaparecido en el momento exacto en el que Dorcas había caído en la entrada.

El rubio asintió y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, sentándose en el suelo. Donny esperó a que su hermano terminara de asimilar las indicaciones.

—Sí, eso haremos. Mar tiene que llegar pronto —se puso de pie de un salto, y se sorprendió comprobar que ya no temblaba. Inspiró profundo y sintió como su cabeza empezaba a oxigenarse. Tenía que moverse. Volvió su vista hacia Dorcas. —¿Crees que será buena idea moverla?

—No tengo idea —admitió Donny, envalentonado porque Benji recuperaba la compostura.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia el lecho y se inclinó sobre Dorcas, retirándole sin necesidad los pocos cabellos que seguían cayéndole sobre el rostro. A Donny le pareció que en realidad, lo que su hermano buscaba era el contacto. En forma de caricia.

—Busca el botiquín que la abuela guarda en el baño de abajo —indicó, ya con su tono de voz normal, cortando el contacto y tomando su varita.

Donny salió despedido escaleras abajo, decidido a no prestar atención al reguero débil de luz verde que seguían reflejando las ventanas y Benji se quedó solo, de pie, buscando fuerza para enfrentarse al cuerpo destrozado de Dorcas.

Luego, cuando Frank le preguntara cómo había hecho, cómo había podido sobreponerse a su horror más visceral, Benji no tendría palabras para contestar. No lo sabía. No se le ocurría un pensamiento racional que lo ayudase a pasar el trago más amargo de su vida, y no podría hacerlo siquiera meses después.

Con la mirada velada de lágrimas sin derramar, abrió de un tirón brusco su armario y sacó su sweater más abrigado, de gruesa lana que le había tejido su abuela hacía ya algunos años. Revolvió los cajones al compás del frenesí de su corazón hasta dar con unos pantalones de franela que le habían quedado pequeños hacía un tiempo y se volvió hacia la muchacha tendida en su cama.

La piel de Dorcas se empapó con lentitud, las gotas resbalándole hacia abajo y barriendo con fuerza ínfima la mugre y la sangre pringada sobre sus brazos. Benji actuó con eficacia, sin dejar de llorar.

— _Diffindo_.

Apenas hacía falta rasgar la túnica que llevaba puesta, hecha jirones, se deshacía en los dedos del rubio mientras se la despegaba conteniendo las arcadas de la quemadura negra y profunda que tenía la muchacha en el hombro izquierdo. Dorcas no llevaba sujetador, por supuesto. Incluso en el despojo humano que la habían convertido, seguía manteniendo su esencia. Sin embargo, Benji apenas lo notó.

La desnudó con rapidez, empapándola en el proceso, sin tener la capacidad de darse cuenta que estaba frente a los pechos con los que había fantaseado desde que tenía trece años. Rompió con sus propias manos el cuello del sweater y se lo pasó por la cabeza como si estuviese vistiendo una muñeca, y el tajo le mantuvo al aire la quemadura, cubriéndole el resto del cuerpo maltrecho.

Por más enajenado que hubiese estado Benji en la tarea —concentrado en mantener la respiración rítmica, controlando los espasmos, las arcadas, las lágrimas, el terror— no pudo quitarle las bragas una vez que se aseguró que la parte posterior estuviese más o menos cubierta. Estaban húmedas y despedían un aroma pútrido, posiblemente de sus propios deshechos, pero no fue capaz de enfrentarlo. Como un autómata, se aisló del ángulo antinatural que tenía la pierna de la muchacha e intentó vestirla sin moverle la derecha, temeroso de hacerle más daño.

Donny llegó jadeando cuando estaba terminando de pasarle la cinturilla por encima de la cadera, pero el niño no se movió hasta que su hermano terminara la tarea. En sus brazos llevaba abrazado el botiquín.

—No creo que nada de esto ayude —musitó a su pesar, desviando la mirada con rapidez al atisbar el hombro maltrecho de la joven.

—No importa —dijo Benji, controlando su voz y enderezándose para pasarse la manga por la cara y barrer los restos de lágrimas. —Ábrelo.

El niño lo depositó con delicadeza en el viejo escritorio de Benji y la caja hizo _«_ _click_ _»_ cuando la tapa se echó hacia atrás.

—Ponle esto —indicó con timidez Donny, tendiéndole un frasco grande donde su abuela guardaba la esencia de multrap. —Aquí hay gasas.

Benji no parecía comprender muy bien, por lo que su hermano insistió.

—Servirá para lo más superficial —no se atrevió a mencionar la asquerosa quemadura, que empezaba a llenar la estancia de hedor pútrido, ni la pierna, ni la enorme posibilidad de que estuviese sangrando por dentro.

—Sí, bien.

—Y la hermana de Marilyn llegará pronto —lo alentó Donny cuando el rubio se puso en movimiento. Había decidido descartar las preguntas para después.

—Llegará pronto. Sí.

—Esperaremos.

—Sí.

—Dorcas estará bien, Ben.

—Sí.

La última afirmación se quebró antes de fundirse en el aire.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Llegaron con el alba, en el silencio más absoluto. Para cuando Peter entró, agotado, nervioso, Sirius ya estaba echando algunos encantamientos protectores extra.

—Creí que Remus estaría aquí.

Sirius gruñó y Marlenne lo ignoró, sin quitarse el abrigo.

—Debe seguir con James —estimó. Los miembros de la Orden habían formado diversos pelotones en las últimas setenta y dos horas, repartiéndose sin reflexionar demasiado apenas recuperaban unas pocas horas de sueño. El extremo habían sido Frank y Benji, prácticamente sin dormir, peinando toda Inglaterra en cuestión de minutos. Esa misma madrugada Ojoloco los había obligado a volver a su casa, aunque fuese por unas horas.

—Ese idiota —masculló Sirius regresando hasta donde estaban sus amigos. —¿Qué haces? —espetó de mal modo al ver que Mar permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

—Me voy a Manchester. —dijo despacio, poniendo sumo cuidado en no mirarlo a la cara. —En dos días terminan las vacaciones de Marilyn.

—Déjala descansar —intervino Peter, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. —Tenemos que continuar en unas horas, que haga lo que quiera.

Sirius buscó encontrar los ojos de Marlenne con intensidad, ajeno a la defensa de Peter que la muchacha, francamente, no necesitaba.

—¿Algún día tendrán algo comestible en esta casa? —se lamentó Peter desde su sitio, antes de que alguno de los que estaban en la pequeña sala pudiese intercambiar palabra. —Es imposible.

—Dile a Remus —se mosqueó Sirius, y Marlenne aprovechó para poner distancia entre ellos. —Él se encarga de esas cosas. Aunque ahora parece tan ocupado que ni eso puede hacer.

—Deja a Remus en paz —masculló Mar por lo bajo, estoica en su posición.

—No necesita que lo defiendas.

—No merece tu maltrato —contraatacó ella, firme. —Debe tener sus razones.

—¿Para desaparecer por días? Vamos —Sirius estaba molesto, y no puso pegas en tomarla con quién estuviese frente a él, ni siquiera si ese alguien era Mar. —Regresó solo porque Dorcas... porque lo necesitábamos. Sino, seguiría tan campante Merlín sabrá dónde.

—No peleen —pidió Peter débilmente, regresando a la sala. La experiencia le había demostrado que no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo con esos dos.

Mar miró por un segundo al muchacho y luego suspiró.

—Me voy —ignoró deliberadamente a Sirius y le habló a Peter. —Si sabes algo, házmelo saber, por favor.

—No te preocupes —sonrió apenas el aludido. —Descansa.

Marlenne se volteó hacia la puerta y escuchó el gruñido más profundo de Sirius, ese que se asemejaba tanto a un perro con mucha mala leche.

Solo quería descansar y que la pesadilla terminara. Por eso no pudo atajar la expresión atónita y algo horrorizada cuando vio que el joven se ponía de un sacudón la chaqueta y, con su mal humor a flor de piel decía

—Vamos.

—¿Pero qué...?

Marlenne llegó a observar en lo que tomaba un parpadeo la cara de resignación de Peter antes de que Sirius la aferrara por el brazo con fuerza y se aparecieran a más de trescientos kilómetros de Londres.

La muchacha se zafó bruscamente del agarre apenas tocaron el suelo, en un basurero que solía utilizar para aparecerse de emergencia. Sirius no pareció molestarse demasiado por la acción desdeñosa y echó a andar como si ningún peligro se cerniese sobre ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Marlenne lo maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sirius, ¿qué mierda haces?

—Tengo entendido que tu casa es por aquí.

Tuvo que trotar, sintiéndose un poco estúpida, por las desiertas calles de su vecindario, para alcanzar el paso de Sirius.

—Deja de joderle la vida al mundo por placer —dijo, masticando las palabras. Sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima. El muchacho no contestó, cosa poco usual, y permanecieron en un silencio tenso mientras se acercaban a la pintoresca edificación de dos pisos propiedad de los padres de Marlenne. Detestaba cuando se ponía en su fase más oscura y posesiva, cuando la enajenaba hasta volverla un objeto factible de traer y llevar a su aire, sin tener en cuenta su opinión.

Esta se atrevió a espiar por entre las pestañas —y su espeso y desordenado flequillo— el talante mosqueado de su acompañante, comprendiendo de golpe que tal vez —solo tal vez—, Sirius, además de un poco neurótico y malhumorado, estaría herido.

Y no querría estar solo.

Después de todo, no se trataba solo de una compañera de la Orden, era Dorcas.

El mismo sentimiento de amargura gélida le barbotó en las entrañas mientras llegaban al porche de su hogar, con los labios fruncidos y el corazón tocando una sinfonía de lo más irregular.

Sirius abrió la puerta de un golpe seco de varita y entraron al descanso, iluminado ya por la mortecina luz del nuevo día.

—¿Marlenne?

Unos pasos rápidos corrieron desde la planta alta hacia abajo, sin tropezar de milagro por las escaleras para llegar hasta la sala de una pieza.

—Hola —suspiró la muchacha, demasiado abrumada por las circunstancias como para poder enfrentar a su hermana.

—¡Sirius! —chilló la niña y se abalanzó sobre él con los brazos abiertos. —No sabía que vendrías.

—Porque nadie lo invitó —masculló Mar, a pesar de que nadie la escuchaba. Por el rabillo del ojo espió el abrazo sentido de su hermana y Sirius, con un poco de envida por que el muchacho había conseguido llevarse mejor con Marilyn que con ella misma. La hacía sentirse incómoda.

—¿Cómo estás, muñeca? —le susurró Sirius al devolverla al piso, con una sonrisa tan falsa que Mar se sorprendió que Marilyn no lo notara. Quizá la única imbécil que podía leer todas las ambiguas expresiones de Sirius era ella. Y se maldijo por ello.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieren el desayuno? Si me hubieses avisado — y le dirigió una reprobadora mirada su hermana. —podría haberlo tenido listo.

Marlenne resopló y el flequillo se le despeinó un poco más.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —inquirió. Quería tomar una ducha. Quería que Sirius se fuera, y que Marilyn no la observara con esos ojos tan insoportablemente suspicaces.

—Mamá se fue muy temprano —explicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y no sabía cuándo regresarías —añadió en un reproche que ni siquiera intentó velar. Mar suspiró. —Haré té —resolvió entonces Marilyn sin perder la compostura, en esa faceta de ama y señora de esa casa que ya no se quitaría nunca.

—Está bien.

Sirius se movió para seguirla hacia la cocina, pero Mar lo atajó estirando los dedos.

—Déjala en paz.

Se sentó sin mirarlo en los sillones de la sala, moviendo el cuello de forma circular para conseguir desentumecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sirius estaba junto a ella, observándola con atención.

—Te ves fatal.

—Gracias.

El silencio se llenó del trajín de Marilyn y sus cacharros en la cocina, mientras se suspendía lentamente en el aire el aroma a café y hebras de té. Sirius pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima del respaldo, sin llegar a tocarla, y a Marlenne se le antojó una metáfora ridícula y exacta de su relación: siempre juntos, pero separados.

—¿Y tu? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, encogida en su sitio.

—¿Qué?

—Te _ves_ bien —dijo, sin pensar demasiado. —Pero no creo que _estés_ bien.

Sirius no contestó de inmediato, y no giró el cuello hacia ella en ningún momento. De alguna forma, parecía extrañamente calmado, como si todo el mal humor de la noche anterior se hubiese esfumado nada más pisar esa casa. La luz débil que se colaba por entre las sobrias cortinas de su madre le bañaba el rostro y le acentuaba la severidad.

—La encontraremos —afirmó después de un rato. —Dorcas es más fuerte que cualquier mortífago.

 _«_ _Y yo no lo soy_ _»_ , completó Mar en su fuero interno.

—¿Crees que...? —titubeó, considerando si sería seguro continuar hacia derroteros funestos. —¿Crees que la hayan atrapado?

—Dorcas es fuerte —repitió Sirius, aún sin buscar sus ojos, y Mar se preguntó si sería su forma de enfrentar la situación. Recordó la mueca desencajada de Benji y su desesperación más genuina y lo comparó con la oscura tranquilidad de Sirius, que presagiaba sin dudar una tormenta violenta y caótica.

—Sí.

—Estará bien. La encontraremos.

—Sí.

Marilyn regresó al poco tiempo cargada con una enorme bandeja completamente repleta, que hizo que Sirius saliese de su turbio estupor y sacudiera la varita para que volara hasta la mesita de junto.

—Gracias —le sonrió la niña, radiante y se puso frente al desayuno para señalarlo y explicarlo, sin ninguna necesidad. Se veía orgullosa de su obra. —Aquí tienes tu té, Mar, y el café para Sirius. Hice varias tostadas, algunos bollos y queso por aquí, y la mermelada favorita de mi hermana es esta —volvió a sonreirle a Sirius y su hermana se preguntó si sería algo patológico de todas las niñas hacia ese estúpido.

—¿Y tu? —preguntó el muchacho, zampándose dos bollos casi sin masticar.

—Mi taza está arriba. Ya vuelvo.

La niña salió corriendo una vez más —¿cuánta energía tenía esa niña?— y volvió a reinar el silencio. Marlenne podía casi vislumbrar cómo la expresión dulce y amigable de Sirius se quebraba para dar paso a su verdadera expresión de mala uva, oscura y cansada.

Sin embargo, Mar no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre las múltiples y retorcidas facetas de Sirius que, de cualquier manera, llevaba demasiado tiempo conociendo e intentando entender, porque los pasos frenéticos de su hermana regresaron sin mucha dilación, esta vez, acompañado de gritos que no eran nada normales en el apacible carácter de su hermana.

—¡Mar! ¡Sirius! —chilló, espantada, llegando a la carrera hasta la sala, donde la aludida ya había dado un respingo, asustada.

—¿Qué...?

—Es... —jadeó la niña, sosteniéndose con las palmas en las rodillas. —Es Donny.

—¿Quién?

—¿Qué ocurre, Marilyn? —se impacientó Mar, sintiendo que el cerebro le iba a explotar y nada iba a quedar de su persona. Sirius también se había puesto de pie.

La aludida inhaló una rápida bocanada de aire y se irguió, sacudiendo un pergamino en las narices de su hermana.

—Es el hermano de Donny —explicó, atropellada. —No sé qué ocurrió, pero ¡dice que es urgente! ¡Que tienes que ir de inmediato!

—¿Quién mierda es el hermano de Donny? ¿Qué está pasando?

Marlenne se había puesto —más— pálida.

—Es Benji —respondió sin aliento. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ocurrir a la vez? —Benji. Tenemos que ir a Liverpool, ya.

—¿Estás loca? —espetó Sirius, quitándole el pergamino a Marilyn para leerlo con sus propios ojos. —¿Y si es una trampa?

—Sirius —pidió Marlenne con debilidad. —Tengo que ir.

—¿Porque Fenwick te lo pide? —contrarrestó el muchacho de mal modo.

—Es de Donny —explicó Marilyn, un poco asustada por la dirección que estaba tomando la discusión, mirando hacia arriba para poder asegurárselo a Sirius a la cara. —No me mentiría. Además, era su lechuza.

Marlenne abrió la boca para respirar y para deglutir el mal y amargo presentimiento que estaba retrepándole hasta el esófago y juntó fuerza para enfrentarse a la mirada impenetrable de Sirius. Supo que había vencido cuando dijo

—No irás sola.

—No puedo dejar a Marilyn aquí con todo lo que está pasando.

—¡Quiero saber qué está ocurriendo! —pataleó la niña, sin que ninguno le prestara atención.

—No voy a dejarte poner en peligro por un capricho, Marlenne —dijo Sirius, despacio, haciendo un bollo compacto el pergamino que todavía tenía en la mano. —No con todo lo que está pasando —agregó, emulándola, y poniendo especial énfasis en sus palabras.

 _Dorcas._

—Quédate con Marilyn.

—Iré contigo.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! ¿Qué pasa con el hermano de Donny? ¿Pueden contestarme? ¡No soy tonta, sé que me ocultan algo!

Pero Sirius no le dirigió ni un vistazo. Volvió a ponerse la chaqueta en menos de tres horas y murmuró

—Vámonos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

—No puede ser cierto.

A falta de un plan mejor, agobiados, y con la firme disposición de llevarse a Marilyn de allí —Mar podía sentir las sombras mordiéndole las pisadas, cada vez más definidas—, se aparecieron en la mañana de Liverpool, cerca del hogar de los Fenwick.

Sirius palideció y a Mar le temblaron las manos con las que se aferró de los hombros de su hermana, escondidos detrás de un paredón enmohecido y descuidado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la niña con ansiedad. —¿Qué es?

—Tenemos que avisarle a Ojoloco, Sirius —susurró la joven, intentando que el pánico no la conquistara. Los dedos se le clavaban sin piedad en la delgada piel de Marilyn.

—Puede que sea tarde —masculló él, contrayendo los gestos. —Mierda.

La niña empezó a lloriquear al entender la atmósfera tensa y desesperada, y pataleó el piso con fuerza.

—¡Quiero saber qué está pasando! ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Escucha —le pidió Sirius, con la varita aferrada en un puño, acercándola a él mientras hincaba la rodilla en el suelo. —Necesito que te tranquilices, ¿sí? Iré a ver si tu amigo y Fenwick están bien, mientras ustedes se quedan aquí —levantó la mirada sabiendo que Mar se opondría. —Hazme esto más fácil y quédate aquí. Envía un Patronus en quince minutos si no regreso.

—Iré contigo.

Sirius se incorporó, hastiado, luego de una rápida caricia en la coronilla a Marilyn y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y vas a dejar a tu hermana tirada aquí? —le espetó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento los _muggles_ despertarían para sus tareas cotidianas y para ese momento, la Marca tendría que haber desaparecido.

Posiblemente junto a los cadáveres de la familia Fenwick al completo.

Mar se mordió el labio con fuerza, para que el dolor le despejara la mente. Tenía muchas ganas de echarse a llorar como su pequeña hermana, y que alguien más se hiciese cargo de la situación. No creía tener la entereza para enfrentarse al cuerpo frío y sin vida de Benji.

Tragó grueso y alejó los pensamientos funestos de su mente, concentrándose en Marilyn. Había actuado presa del impulso al ponerla en peligro de esa manera, pero no habría podido quedarse tranquila de haberla dejado en Manchester, sin hechizos protectores y sabiendo que la ofensiva de los mortífagos se cernía letal sobre todos ellos.

Quizá ya había llegado el punto en el que la maldita guerra la había convertido en una debilucha.

Elevó los ojos al cielo donde el reflejo mortecino de luz verde saltaba entre las nubes poco definidas y regresó la mirada a su hermana y a Sirius, que aguardaba con impaciencia.

—Iremos todos —escuchó que Marilyn se limpiaba la nariz ruidosamente con la manga y le pidió a Merlín que esa fuese la decisión correcta. —Si Benji envió la lechuza, aún hay esperanzas.

El muchacho torció el gesto, en completo desacuerdo, pero se puso en movimiento, conocedor de que no contaba con el tiempo para quebrar la terquedad de Mar.

—Quédense atrás, ¿de acuerdo? —no esperaba que hubiese mortífagos, después de todo, la Marca era su señal de salida, pero no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgarlas. —Vamos.

Llegaron al frente de la casa de Benji después de andar algunas cuadras, sin más sonido que los de sus propios pasos y la pobre iluminación del sol, demasiado perezoso para terminar de aparecer.

—Los hechizos protectores todavía funcionan —le dijo Sirius, ladeando la boca para que Mar lo escuchase. —¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

Marilyn la había tomado por la pechera de su sweater y tironeaba de él, conteniendo las lágrimas, parpadeando hacia la Marca que continuaba teniendo una fuerza descomunal a pesar del amanecer.

—Eso... eso... Mar, es el Innombra... —tartamudeaba, aterrada.

—No pasa nada. Estoy aquí —musitó en un susurro ahogado, la varita firme dispuesta a atacar y a proteger a la niña.

— _Homenum Revelio_ —dijo Sirius, buscando que lo desconcertante del escenario no le distorsionara los sentidos. —Podemos sortear la protección, esto es obra de Fenwick —agregó, reflexionando en voz alta mientras aguardaba el resultado del hechizo. —Hay tres personas dentro.

Entraron en el área protegida sin salir del asombro. Solo Marilyn continuaba con el cuello torcido hacia arriba, con el miedo fascinante escrutando la Marca flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Marlenne atinó a levantar la varita cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de un tirón y vieron como un muchacho larguirucho, rubio, los medía por una fracción de segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Marilyn salió de su estupor para dar un respingo, asustada.

—¡Donny! —el aludido parecía demasiado afectado y no terminaba de asimilar la imponente presencia de Sirius, que no había bajado su varita. —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tienes? Te sangran las rodillas —la ansiedad de la niña volvía a teñirse de miedo a medida que sus preguntas permanecían sin respuesta.

—Mi hermano te necesita —dijo el niño, ignorando las preguntas de Marilyn y la mirada penetrante de Sirius, apremiando a Mar con la mano. —Es urgente.

Mar no tuvo tiempo a discutir con Sirius la irrealidad de la situación, puesto que Donny la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a entrar en la casa, saltando de dos en dos los escalones hasta la habitación de Benji, seguida por los otros dos que intercambiaron a su espalda una mirada de cauto desconcierto.

El segundo que Sirius la perdió de vista —porque había cruzado el umbral del dormitorio— bastó para que Mar soltara un gemido ahogado que lo propulsó por encima del último tramo de la escalera, la varita en alto y la maldición en la punta de la lengua.

Benji recibió el ataque casi con resignación, levantando enseguida las manos en señal de inocencia. El recién llegado le había clavado sin remedio la varita en el cuello, sin darse cuenta de que Mar no corría peligro y de que había alguien más en la estancia.

—Cálmate, Sirius —le suplicó la muchacha con la voz temblorosa, apoyando con el tacto etéreo los dedos sobre su antebrazo. —Es él.

—¿Lo comprobaste? —espetó Sirius sin variar su posición un ápice, concentrado. Benji parecía al borde un colapso físico. Estaba más ojeroso que hacía varias horas —lógico, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba seguro si siquiera había dormido en los últimos días— y los ojos inyectados en sangre contrastaban con la palidez enfermiza de sus pómulos.

Mar se disculpó con la mirada.

—¿ _Dónde se encontraba Benji Fenwick el día que me presentaron con los miembros de la Orden_? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y controlando los temblores. El cuerpo del rubio seguía tapando el ángulo hacia su lecho, por lo que Sirius no podía verla, tendida y rota. Sirius se vendría abajo, estaba segura, Benji estaba hecho jirones y su fortaleza no alcanzaba para salvarlos a todos.

Sirius enterró la punta de su varita un poco más.

—En casa de los gemelos Prewett —declaró Benji al cabo de un momento que pareció muy similar a la eternidad. Tenía la voz ronca y un poco quebrada. Sin fuerza. —Hicieron un comentario desagradable y James y los demás montaron una escena.

—Sirius, por favor.

El aludido finalmente bajó con lentitud la guardia, y Benji volvió toda su atención a Marlenne, que sintió la asfixia de la responsabilidad que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Sálvala.

El cuerpo inerte de Dorcas seguía allí, abierto y desgarrado en todo su dolor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Donny llegó a atajar a Marilyn en el momento en que, siguiendo los pasos de Sirius, se impulsaba para entrar en la habitación junto a su hermana.

—Vámonos de aquí —expresó en voz tan baja que la niña apenas lo escuchó, y la tomó del brazo para que se alejara del campo de batalla en el momento en el que Sirius arremetía contra Benji.

Contrariada, Marilyn lo siguió, pasando de largo hasta el cuarto de su amigo, que permaneció enconado en su mutismo hasta que la soltó para cerrar la puerta tras sí. Al niño le hubiese gustado poder realizar magia fuera del colegio y saber el encantamiento de insonorización para echarlo en esas paredes y no oír los resabios de la conversación de junto.

Era la primera vez que una chica de su edad ingresaba a la estancia, y también la primera que se encontraban tan abiertamente solos, pero Donny no tenía la cabeza para esas reflexiones cuando decidió encerrarse con Marilyn. Solo deseaba escapar de la horrible realidad que, de un golpe certero, le había puesto bajo las narices su hermano.

Marilyn parpadeó, confusa, todavía alterada —la luz verde de la Marca todavía se colaba por las cortinas—, siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su amigo que, arrastrando los pies, se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó, evidenciando las rodillas sangrantes y, bajito, se puso a llorar.

La niña nunca había visto a un niño llorar así: Donny no buscaba ocultarlo, pero tampoco alardeaba de ello. Estaba encogido en la cabecera de su cama, mirándose las rodillas heridas bañadas en lágrimas que no paraban de correr cuesta abajo. Tenía las palmas ahuecadas sobre el regazo, como si buscara juntarlas entre sus dedos. Marilyn tardó bastante en reaccionar y acercarse, intimidada y asustada a partes iguales. Aunque era una persona muy demostrativa, sobre todo con sus seres queridos más cercanos, había tenido cierta reticencia a demostrar excesivo afecto por Donny, sabía que el muchacho era más bien parco en ese aspecto y, por otro lado, no desesaba aumentar más los rumores infundados entre ellos.

Sin embargo, allí no se encontraba ni Riley ni sus compañeras Hufflepuff de ojos acusadores. Y su amigo la necesitaba.

Se acercó con cuidado, ignorando los murmullos ahogados que llegaban del otro lado de la pared y se sentó junto a Donny, pasándole el brazo derecho por los hombros. Permanecieron en ese silencio impostado por un tiempo que a la niña se le antojó eterno, mientras controlaba el picor de la nariz y se apretaba los labios para no acompañar las lágrimas de su amigo.

Los hombros de Donny se movían erráticamente al compás de su quedo sollozo y a Marilyn le pareció que el niño se tranquilizaba un poco cuando se sorbió la nariz, sin sacudirse el medio abrazo y susurró, aún con los ojos clavados en sus rodillas en carne viva.

—Tuve muchísimo miedo.

Marilyn no supo que responder a eso. Todavía tenía la mente confusa, deseaba plantarse en la habitación contigua y taladrar a su hermana y a Sirius a preguntas, pero en ese momento, Donny era más importante.

—Está bien —musitó, acercándose inconscientemente hacia el muchacho, juntando las cabezas. La piel de su mejilla rozaba la mojada de Donny, que no hizo amago de apartarla.

—Pensé…. —la voz se le quebró, y tuvo que tragar para volver a hablar. —Pensé que matarían a mi hermano —Marilyn reprimió un escalofrío y se concentró en la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo para no ponerse a temblar, a pesar de que parecía que estaban a salvo. —Pensé que nos matarían a todos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la niña sin poder contenerse. Donny se limpió los restos de lágrimas con el antebrazo derecho, el que estaba libre de contacto y le tomó sin previo aviso la mano entre las suyas.

—No puedes decirle a nadie esto —susurró, apretándole la palma enterrada entre sus dedos. No la miraba, pero Marilyn sintió la necesidad de cubrir esa muestra de cariño con su otra mano por encima. —Es secretísimo.

—No lo haré.

—Tu hermana y el mío están en un… grupo.

—¿Un grupo?

—Pelean contra el Innombrable.

Las manos de Marilyn se crisparon entre los dedos de Donny, que las mantuvo férreamente apretadas, sin cortar el contacto. Por primera vez, el niño levantó la cabeza y descubrió los ojos de su amiga a menos de un palmo de su rostro.

—Tu hermana es muy valiente, Mar —le dijo en voz baja, construyendo a partir del miedo una sonrisa para que la muchacha no se espantara aún más. Si las preguntas sin respuesta seguían acumulándose en la mente de Marilyn, la niña estaba segura que explotaría.

—Dime que pasó.

No sabía por qué pero la extremada cercanía de Donny la tranquilizaba, sus manos junto a las suyas. Podía contarle las pecas pálidas de la nariz.

—Algo golpeó el frente de casa, y Benji creyó que nos atacarían —retomó el niño, buscando controlar su voz. —Pero los… _malos_ se fueron enseguida. Y dejaron a Dorcas medio muerta en la puerta —no tenía sentido explicarle los detalles a Marilyn, y Don se avergonzaba del miedo visceral que lo había paralizado en esos escasos minutos.

—¿Quién es Dorcas? —se horrorizó la niña, abriendo los ojos y la boca. —¿Está bien?

—Es una amiga de mi hermano —explicó Donny, volteando la cabeza y volviendo a escrutarse las rodillas. El aliento de Marilyn le calentaba la oreja. —Creo que también está en ese _grupo_.

—¿Y estará bien?

—No sé —respondió con franqueza. —Se veía muy mal. Mi hermano cree que Marlenne lo solucionará.

—Oh. ¿Por qué ella?

—No sé —repitió Donny, rendido. Apretó un poco más las manos de su amiga contra las suyas y tuvo que morderse la cara interna de la mejilla para no volver a derramar lágrimas. Marilyn respetó el silencio, aunque hubiese querido saber más. Conocer más. Su hermana le ocultaba tantas cosas que no sabía qué pensar.

Pero Donny se veía tan afectado, tan fuera de sí, que no podía dejarlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba atado a la pena de su mejor amigo.

Después de un instante, el niño respiró profundo y, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, susurró en un hilo de voz.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

Marilyn se resignó a que le temblaran los labios. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de que se animara a pronunciar

—Ya estoy aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Era el peor día de su vida, y lo afirmaba una persona que había creído pasar cosas difíciles, enredadas y aterradoras en sus veinte años de existencia.

Mar tenía el cerebro bloqueado. Tenía plena certeza de que si no hacía algo _pronto_ , Dorcas moriría. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que, incluso si tuviese el conocimiento necesario para tratarla —y no lo tenía—, la posibilidad de la joven falleciera de cualquier manera eran altísimas.

Estaba embotada y hundida en el peso abrumador de la responsabilidad, y no tenía idea qué mierda hacer a continuación.

Sirius lo había tomado con calma. En verdad, lo había tomado con Benji.

Lo estaba ametrallando a preguntas que el rubio apenas podía o quería responder, laxo sobre la única silla de la habitación, sin expresión en el rostro y con el cuerpo rendido a su última esperanza.

Que era Mar.

La muchacha se cernía afanosamente sobre el cuerpo destrozado de forma despiadada, sin decidirse a empezar por algún lado. El primer escaneo le había quitado la capacidad de razonar.

Dorcas moriría. Y la culpa sería suya. Y eso terminaría de destrozar a Benji, que parecía un recipiente vacío luego de la búsqueda frenética y la impresión de haberla encontrado. Y atestaría un nuevo golpe a Sirius, que apenas terminaba de recuperarse de lo de Regulus.

La culpa sería suya.

Inspiró profundo y se decidió.

—No puedo hacer nada aquí —musitó con voz trémula, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Sirius, que se giró para clavar sus ojos en ella. Mar se deshizo de su mirada hipnótica antes de agregar. —Necesito pociones, y además...

—¿Dónde las tienes? —la interrumpió el joven con brusquedad. Mar se mordió el labio, indecisa.

Cada segundo contaba.

De refilón, escaneó la posición de Benji, que no parecía terminar de asimilar lo que estaban diciéndole. Tenía los ojos fijos clavados en la muchacha tendida en su cama.

Sirius pilló al vuelo el titubeo de Marlenne y dio dos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta casi desaparecerla.

—¿Qué?

—Sirius, no creo poder... —inspiró de nuevo, profundo, instando a su cerebro a llenarse de oxígeno. —No hay tiempo de que vuelvas a Manchester y regreses —su atención se centró en el hilo de sangre que continuaba saliendo de los oídos de Dorcas. —Estoy segura de que tiene sangrado interno —las facciones de Sirius se contajeron al oír sus palabras. —Y no es seguro permanecer aquí. La Marca sigue en el cielo y no podemos...

—Haré todo lo que me pidas —volvió a interrumpirla el joven, en un susurro ronco, desviando la mirada hacia el lecho. —Sólo ordénalo. Haremos lo que creas necesario.

Mar sintió la sangre rehuir de su rostro y bajar, descender hasta deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo. La confianza de Sirius era la carga más pesada que podía soportar. Las rodillas le flaquearon.

—Dime qué haremos.

La mirada de Sirius buscó con insistencia la suya, imponiendo esa presencia avasalladora tan suya, tan física, tan salvaje. Aunque no se tocaban, Mar levantó la cabeza y lo percibió pegado a su piel, abrasándola. Sosteniéndola.

Mar tuvo el ridículo impulso de besarlo en ese mismísimo momento.

Dio un paso atrás y cabeceó.

—Sí. Bien—respiró y desvió la mirada para que el muchacho no leyera su pensamiento a la par que se pasaba las palmas sudadas por la tela de los muslos, para secárselas. —Avisaremos a Ojoloco para que arregle el desastre aquí. E iremos a Manchester.

—¿Será buena idea aparecerse con... con ella?

—No —le respondió la aludida sinceramente, mordiéndose el labio. —Pero es la mejor idea que tengo.

—Está bien —convino Sirius con una última mirada. Las palabras no dichas quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

 _«Confío en ti._ _»_

Los ojos vacíos de Benji seguían gritando.

 _«Sálvala._ _»_

Mar tragó grueso una vez más y se acercó al botiquín abierto sobre el escritorio. Embebió la gasa más grande que encontró en esencia de multrap y deseó tener al menos un poco de pasta para quemaduras. Necesitaría una poción para recuperar la sangre que Dorcas había perdido, y la profundidad de la herida del hombro iba a requerir algo más fuerte que la pasta que tenía en casa.

No quería siquiera pensar en la pierna quebrada.

Sin respirar, le cubrió el hombro desnudo con el apósito y esperó, en vano, que la muchacha despertara a causa del dolor. No lo hizo, y la llama de esperanza que se había encendido mientras buscaba idear un plan, aunque fuese mínimo, volvió a apagarse con la fuerza de la realidad.

—Yo la llevaré —indicó en voz baja, sin volverse hacia los hombres que la observaban. —Sirius, ocúpate de Marilyn y de Donny. Tienen que salir de aquí.

—Ya lo hago yo —repuso en cambio el aludido, posicionándose en su flanco. —Puedo manejarla mejor, tu eres demasiado pequeña para ella.

Dorcas era alta y fuerte, y era cierto que la diferencia entre los cuerpos podría ser fatal en una aparición. Mar se mordió el labio y no tuvo excusa para oponerse.

El chirrido de las patas barriendo el parqué los hizo voltear para ver cómo Benji se ponía de pie, pálido como un espectro. Los ojos le brillaban hundidos sobre el rostro de facciones cinceladas.

—No —y lo dijo tan grave que a Mar le costó entender la negativa. —Yo lo haré.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, y la desesperación le hizo desear a Mar que Lily estuviese allí. Ella sabría cómo mierda lidiar con los restos de un ser humano y la cabezonería de otro.

—No creo que estés _capacitado_ para aparecerte con nadie, Fenwick —le ladró el joven, impaciente. —Déjanos hacer el trabajo. Para eso nos has llamado.

Benji no parpadeó.

—Pedí ayuda a Mar —puntualizó con la voz enronquecida. —Apártate.

—No me jodas.

La pesadilla no hacía más que aumentar, y Marlenne no reaccionó lo suficientemente aprisa por lo que solo pudo observar como el rubio sacaba su varita con una rapidez monstruosa y apuntaba a Sirius directamente entre sus ojos.

—Apártate de ella.

El corazón de Mar empezó a bombear con frenesí, tan fuerte que casi no oyó la respuesta de Sirius.

—No estás en tus cabales —lo acusó, apretando los dientes. —Baja la varita.

—Nadie más que Mar va a tocarla —afirmó Benji en cambio, con esa expresión cadavérica que poco se asemejaba a su aspecto habitual. —Apártate, Black. Yo la llevaré.

—Sirius, por favor —volvió a pedirle la muchacha, por segunda vez en menos de una hora. A regañadientes, obedeció y se alejó de la cama, fulminándolos con la mirada. Mar intentó apaciguar los ánimos, mientras se mordía los labios en muda desesperación.

—La llevaremos entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo, Benji? —le susurró, buscando aplacarlo. Nunca le había parecido más desquiciado. —Sirius, ¿puedes...?

—Sí —respondió de mal humor. —Avisaré a la Orden.

—De acuerdo.

La muchacha, sabiéndose débil, levantó la vista para hundirse un momento en los ojos de Sirius, que la bañaron de la seguridad necesaria para enfrentar la muerte anidando en el cuerpo de Dorcas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

El silencio sobre Manchester era tan espeso que parecía colarse en los pulmones de los presentes y adherirse a la piel, empujando, aplastando hacia abajo.

Mar había obligado a los niños a subir hasta la habitación de Marilyn y encerrarse allí, sin permitirles salir por ninguna razón. No deseaba comprometerlos más, y no creía que el espectáculo que se desarrollaría en su casa fuese apto para ellos. Habían protestado, por supuesto, pero la joven había sido intransigente. Le tendió una poción cicatrizante a Marilyn para que se encargara de los raspones de Donny y los obligó a meterse dentro, y aunque no quería hacerlo, había hechizado el cuarto para que no pudiesen escuchar nada de lo que acontecía abajo.

Había subido a Dorcas a su propia habitación y la había tendido en su cama, y había puesto las manos a la obra con una minuiciosidad casi religiosa. No podía permitir que muriera, no podría cargar con ese remordimiento en su conciencia.

Ya tenía suficiente con sus propios fantasmas.

Por su parte, Ojoloco había obligado a todos a dejarla en paz para que pudiese atender a Dorcas, y eso incluía a Sirius. Había llegado de Liverpool —luego de retirar la Marca, borrar memorias y asegurarse que los abuelos de Benji estuviesen a salvo— con Remus y James, y había buscado poner orden a la situación de inmediato. Con la presencia de Alastor tomando el mando, Mar se había sentido más confiada, más libre del peso de la responsabilidad que le había caído del cielo.

Sin embargo, Benji no lo veía así.

No se había despegado del cuerpo inconsciente de Dorcas desde que habían llegado, con dificultad, a Manchester, y había estado a punto de batirse a duelo con Ojoloco cuando el auror intentó echarlo de la habitación, poniéndose igual de frenético que cuando Sirius había tratado de tocar a Dorcas.

Al final, después de una tensa situación, Ojoloco había aceptado, a regañadientes, que el rubio permaneciese en una esquina, sin pronunciar palabra, mientras Mar hacía su trabajo. Sirius le había echado una larga y significativa mirada, pero no discutió. A Marlenne la expresión demacrada de Benji, en vez de provocarle mayor tensión, la relajaba: la abrumadora confianza en ella, luego de aplastarla, la empezaba a elevar, para conseguir que el corazón de Dorcas continuase latiendo.

Para cuando salió de su cuarto, más de tres cuartos de hora después, el ambiente en su salón no había variado un ápice.

El único que se movía era Ojoloco, con su andar desequilibrado y el entrecejo fruncido, resoplando a cada paso. Sirius volvía a su sitio en la punta del sillón, como si el desayuno que les había ofrecido Marilyn hubiese pasado hacía cinco minutos —de hecho, la bandeja continuaba sobre la mesita, olvidada—. James tenía un cigarro entre los dedos y Remus, de pie junto a la ventana, espiaba de costado el movimiento del exterior. Parecía cincelado en piedra.

El auror gruñó cuando la vio y esperó a que la muchacha se acercara. Aunque trabajaban juntos hacía años, el aire intimidatorio no se diluía del todo con Ojoloco.

Mar suspiró. La cabeza le ardía horrores.

—Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance —afirmó, sin fuerza.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó James, adelantándose a todos los demás. Tenía unas oscuras bolsas negras estampadas bajo los ojos, y ni los lentes podían disimulárselas. Había desechado la colilla con un movimiento rápido.

—No lo sé —concedió la muchacha con la mirada en el piso.

—Mar.

Sirius pronunció su nombre sin inflexión alguna. Sin reproches, ni segundas intenciones. Solo lo lanzó al aire, directo hacia ella.

La joven enderezó el cuello y se enfrentó al entrecejo de Ojoloco.

—Necesita una sanadora real, Alastor —le dijo, sin titubear. —Necesita ir a San Mungo.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba el tema tan delicado frente a su jefe: era un secreto a voces, pero la paranoia de Ojoloco la había arrastrado a situaciones cada vez más complicadas y fuera del alcance de su competencia. Seguía siendo una aficionada en lo que se refería a la sanación real, por más que se diera especial maña en ello, a medias alentada por su vocación personal, otro tanto por la imperiosa necesidad de la Orden de tener un respaldo ante heridas graves, que no eran tan infrecuentes. Hacía ya más de un año que el viejo auror había prohibido expresamente dejarse ver más de lo necesario en sitios públicos y eso la había puesto en una posición incómoda, que se revelaba cada vez más lejos de sus capacidades: apenas había podido en Navidad con el aborto espontáneo de la esposa de Edgar. No tenía el conocimiento necesario para el aterrador panorama que le estaba ofreciendo el cuerpo de Dorcas.

Remus se acercó a la esfera de influencia de la joven, para apoyarla.

—Mar tiene razón —susurró en tono tranquilizador. —No podemos exigirle lo que no puede dar.

—No estamos en posición de permitirlo —refunfuñó el auror, haciendo girar como loco su ojo mágico. —Nos tienen acorralados. Llevarla a San Mungo sería firmar su muerte.

Mar se estremeció ante las palabras de su jefe y permaneció en silencio, incapaz de entreabrir los labios.

—Tiene que haber una solución —se impacientó James, pasándose la mano por el cabello alborotado. —No vamos a permitir que…

—¿Qué —le espetó Ojoloco de mal modo. —¿Crees que no me interesa lo que le pase a una de las de mi equipo? Dorcas es Auror. Sabía lo que hacía cuando se metía en esto.

—Alastor —le pidió Remus, intentando apaciguar los ánimos. —Sé razonable. Hace tiempo que tenemos este problema. No es momento para ponerse paranoico.

—No puedes pretender que Mar nos siga salvando como si fuese una puta sanadora —masculló Sirius entre dientes, entornando los ojos. —Porque no lo es.

El aludido gruñó y Marlenne pensó que iba a lanzarse contra Sirius, cosa nada fuera de lo común.

—Basta —determinó el licántropo, deteniendo lo que se veía venir. —Estamos hablando de Dorcas. Mar, ¿qué crees…?

—Conseguí curarle la quemadura del hombro —informó ella, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes hasta enredarse en la de Sirius. —Pero no sé qué hacer con su pierna —Ojoloco alzó una ceja, escéptico. —Está rota —puntualizó, y tuvo que desviar la vista, no podía observar a Sirius cuando pronunciara lo siguiente. —La han torturado, Alastor. La torturaron con saña. Estoy segura de que sangra por dentro, y no sé cómo demonios detenerlo. No sé…

En la Orden, la distribución de sexos era equitativa. La cantidad de mujeres era similar a la de los hombres, y la fortaleza y el carácter de la mayoría de ellas —de todas, en verdad— no había dado espacio jamás a un tratamiento diferenciado, ni por Ojoloco, ni por el resto de sus compañeros. Las veces que James había tratado denodadamente de alejar a Lily del peligro, había sido contrarrestado por el huracán pelirrojo, que no permitía que la desmerecieran. Alice había tenido una posición más delicada al principio, y había conseguido hacerse un lugar incluso a expensas de la sobreprotección de sus propios amigos.

La clave en Marlenne era su presencia imperceptible, estoica, silenciosa. Era el hombro sin palabras que siempre estaba tendido para la Orden. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, Mar nunca perdía los nervios. No en frente de otros. No lloraba.

Por eso, no entendió cuando Sirius salió disparado a su lado, empujando a Remus en el proceso, para colocarse frente a ella. La espalda se le veía borrosa, encimándose sobre su espacio personal.

—Déjala, Ojoloco —le pidió, en un susurro que se asemejaba más a una amenaza. —Ya la escuchaste, necesita atención profesional.

—Mar, tranquilízate —le dijo Remus con dulzura, ignorando la posición de ataque de Sirius, como un perro mostrándole los dientes al peligro. —Nadie te va culpar, has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y en el movimiento, dos lágrimas gruesas cayeron a toda velocidad hasta la punta de sus botas. _Oh_.

—Sirius, apártate —masculló, sintiéndose estúpida. Lo corrió con una mano, mientras con la otra se limpiaba la cara, furiosa, por haber demostrado debilidad. Volvió su atención a Ojoloco. —Hay otro problema, Alastor. Aquí no hay hechizos protectores.

El auror gruñó más fuerte —su ojo mágico seguía quieto en la figura de Sirius—.

—Lo sé —rezongó. —Y me tiene los pelos de punta.

Mar suspiró.

—Ya sabes que mi padre…

—Sé perfectamente lo que tu padre es y lo que quiere.— la cortó el viejo auror de mal modo.

—No pueden quedarse aquí —murmuró la chica luego de una corta inspiración. —No sé cuándo volverá mi madre de París, pero mi casa no puede convertirse en un cuartel. Tenemos que mover a Dorcas.

Alastor masculló por lo bajo y asintió.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Es buena idea trasladarla? —terció Remus, sin dejar de vigilar por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius. —Es decir…

—No creo que le haga más mal del que ya tiene —contestó Marlenne, sinceramente.

—No puede volver a Liverpool. Esos malditos mortífagos saben donde vive Fenwick, y deben conocer también nuestra posición aquí y en Londres.

—Tampoco lo hemos tratado como secreto de estado —intervino James, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pueden traerla al Valle, tenemos espacio. Y protección.

—No —dijo Sirius, después de su largo silencio. —Londres es mejor. Aunque sepan dónde nos encontramos, somos más los que estemos cerca.

—¿Y qué haremos con su tratamiento? —preguntó Remus luego de que estuvieran de acuerdo. Alastor bajó la mirada para medir a Mar por una fracción de segundo y chasqueó la lengua. Antes de que pudiese dar su veredicto, un sonoro _«_ crack _»_ se escuchó desde el jardín trasero de la casa y los cinco presentes sacaron la varita en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear.

El movimiento de pisadas ingresó al rellano junto a la escalera, y el recién llegado continuó hasta la sala, donde se encontró con la guardia en alto lista para atacar.

Hestia se bajó la capucha de su capa, revelando el largo cabello negro, y levantó las manos, sin terminar de asustarse. Lucía igual de desmejorada que el resto de sus compañeros, luego de una búsqueda incansable y los nervios tendientes a la locura.

— _¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que Hestia Jones se comunicó con Alastor Moody?_ —espetó a la carrera el auror, adelantándose dos pasos por sobre los demás, el ojo mágico moviéndose frenéticamente en busca de más personas, ocultas por algún método mágico.

—Cuando fui al ministerio con mi madre. Me regañaste por sentarme en tu escritorio —respondió la muchacha luego de tragar grueso. —Soy yo, Ojoloco.

—Eso no lo decides tu.

Sin embargo, bajó la varita, y el resto emuló el gesto, regresando a una atmósfera un poco menos tensa. Hestia repasó la presencia de todos, ansiosa.

—Gracias por el aviso, Remus —expresó al verlo. —¿Cómo está Dorcas? —soltó luego, sin dilación. —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Puedo verla?

El licántropo torció el gesto y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento, obligando también al resto a relajar sus posiciones. James regresó a su sitio, con los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante. Alastor volvió a pasearse nervioso por la sala, con el sonido rítmico de su andar desgarbado.

—Está viva —respondió el licántropo, evasivo, junto a ella. —Aún no sabemos lo que pasó.

—Según Fenwick, la _tiraron_ en la puerta de su casa.

—¿De Benji? —se escandalizó la recién llegada, tapándose la boca. — Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo sabían dónde vivía? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

—Aún no sabemos más que eso —intervino James, que había vuelto a encender un cigarro, presa de la tensión. —Cuando Sirius y Mar llegaron, la Marca estaba en el cielo, pero nadie había muerto.

—Esto es terrible —se lamentó Hestia, apretándose las manos contra el regazo. —¿Puedo verla?

—Está inconsciente —apuntó Mar. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, sin agregar nada más. Una de sus preocupaciones más evidentes era la falta de respuesta de Dorcas: no había reaccionado siquiera ante el dolor más extremo, ni de la quemadura ni de su pierna. La inconsciencia prolongada podía ser síntoma de algo peor, mucho peor. No deseaba pensar en ello. No deseaba tener que enfrentar a la Orden para decirles que no había podido salvarla.

—Merlín santo. ¿Qué haremos?

Mar tragó grueso cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de Sirius, que había gravitado de su sitio frente a ella, como un ridículo escudo humano —como si pudiese protegerla de lo más dañino de todo: ella misma—, hasta colocarse detrás suyo, espectral.

El tacto de su mano en el hombro la alivió solo un poco.

—La llevaremos a Londres —afirmó James, levantando la mirada hacia Ojoloco, en una muda confirmación.

—Sí. Y hablaré con Dumbledore —masculló el auror. —Quizá Hogwarts pueda prescindir de Pomfrey por unos días.

Los hombros de Mar se desinflaron con sus palabras, y el nudo en su estómago se distendió apenas. Al menos, no estaría sola.

Hestia se enjuagó los ojos y cabeceó.

—Creo que la necesitaremos más que nunca.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La aludida suspiró y apretó un poco más sus manos, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Porque vengo de Londres. Encontramos a Alice desvanecida en el apartamento.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Con esto, cumplimos un año con esta historia. ¡De verdad no puedo creerlo! —aunque en realidad, sería mañana el aniversario real, pero yo quería subirlo el primero de Septiembre y la maldita página de FF decidió que podía caerse hasta el día siguiente—. No sé si es más increíble que haya conseguido alargar tanto esto —a veces pienso que estoy poblando los capítulos de detalles innecesarios, pero una vez que la escena llegó a mi mente ya no puedo echarme atrás— o que alguien siga aquí para leer el torrente de sinsentidos que sigo publicando._

 _Así que primero que nada quiero agradecer INFINITAMENTE a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, por orden de llegada, y son_ **Anna1991, Annimo, prongs7, sol, alice, noediosa, serenamileto, Sakurita-Rock, RouseOfPaper, MrsLGrint, Jenny, narglegirl, luna lovegood, Paula, Drabiela, Pedrus, Ilisia Brongar, Sam Wallflower, HJeanGranger, MDLM** _y a los_ **Guest** _que han pasado por aquí. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con todos sus reviews y opiniones. Y a quienes han leído hasta aquí, ¡anímense y cuéntenme qué les parece! Dicen que los reviews son buenos para la salud._

 _Con respecto al capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Sí, ya sé. Torrentes de drama, por doquier. Ya me conocen, no puedo evitarlo. Además, esta línea temporal lo amerita. Aunque la primer escena la tenía escrita desde hacía bastante, tuve algunos problemas para desarrollar todo lo posterior, así que espero que les guste. Creo que me vencieron los nervios por tener la certeza de que esta vez habría personas esperando por el capítulo y... lo sé, soy una blandengue._

 _Tengo que admitir una debilidad enorme por Benji. Incluso así, conseguí hacerle pasarla horrible, pobre, y sin pensarlo volví a centrar demasiado el capítulo en Mar y Sirius, cuando la verdadera protagonista debía ser Dorcas. A veces no me entiendo ni yo misma._

 _Sin duda, mi parte favorita, además de la primer escena, fue la de Don y Marilyn. Normalmente no me agradan mucho los niños, pero estos dos me tienen muerta de ternura. Su inocencia contrasta demasiado con el ambiente viciado de guerra._

 _En fin, para la próxima volveremos el tiempo atrás y retornaremos a Hogwarts. Espero que el capítulo no me traiga tantos problemas como este, la escritura en el castillo suele ser más distendida y más fácil de narrar._

 _Por otro lado, tengo un examen el día diecisiete. Lo tengo más o menos controlado, pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que me demore un poquito más de quince días en actualizar —por lo general, los últimos días antes de un examen me suelo dedicar a observar las musarañas, así de loca estoy, por lo que en principio no tendría problemas—, pero si llegase a suceder que estoy muy sobrepasada, no se preocupen: del dieciocho no pasará. Es todo :)_

 _Ya agradecí por mil a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, pero no quería dejar pasar volver —sí, qué pesada— a dar gracias a_ **Ilisia Brongar** _con sus maravillosos reviews levanta-ánimos, y por publicitar y promocionar mi historia por lugares varios. ¡Eres la mejor! Este capítulo va para ti._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	24. XXIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIV**

 _«We wonder if we're waiting here for **nothing**_

 _'Cause our lips are sewn our ears are filled_

 _With the constant drone of the unfulfilled.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Noviembre de 1977**

El día había amanecido brumoso y hostil, pero afortunadamente, no llovía. Había hecho un tiempo espantoso en los últimos días, el frío recrudeciendo a pasos agigantados y las antorchas encendidas del castillo no terminaban de caldear los ánimos. La escalada de excitación, en cambio, parecía volver inmunes a los fanáticos de Quidditch que esa mañana se despertaron temprano para encaminarse resueltamente hacia el campo, listos para el primer partido de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

La sala común de los leones era un hervidero pincelado de carmesí y dorado. Nadie quería faltar a la cita, ni siquiera los menos entusiasmados por el deporte, como Lily.

Cuando bajó el capitán del equipo la escalada de ovaciones creció casi como un rugido, mientras James Potter tonteaba y levantaba los brazos como si ya tuviese la copa en manos. Lily lo observó de lejos, rodando los ojos, y alistándose junto con Kerry-Anne, que había resignado la mañana de estudio para alentar a su equipo.

—Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿verdad? —le dijo al oído su amiga, sonriendo mientras veía el espectáculo montado por James y los fanáticos. Lily cabeceó de acuerdo, sin perder el buen humor.

Se habían visto una vez —además de las reuniones rutinarias de entrenamiento secreto— luego de la extraña jornada en Hogsmeade, y James continuaba comportándose como un perfecto caballero. A Lily le hacía un poco de gracia, porque sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el joven por parecer educado y maduro, como si no hubiesen compartido ya seis largos años de pullas y broncas. Sin embargo, en cierto punto, le agradaba su intención. Lo que no quitara que siguiese siendo James Potter, y sus momentos de brillante estupidez como el de ese día le recordaban con quién estaba tratando.

—Equipo, ¡a desayunar! —convocó el muchacho, con una bandera de Gryffindor que alguien le había colocado sobre los hombros y que hacía flamear con orgullo. Los miembros de la casa volvieron a estallar en vítores y aplausos —no por nada desde que James se había unido al equipo habían obtenido victorias decisivas que le levantaron la moral a la casa, aunque todavía no conseguían la ansiada Copa— y Lily llegó a ver por entre la multitud la alta figura de Jane siguiendo a sus compañeros, con la coleta alta que lucía para los partidos.

Se volvió hacia Kerry-Anne que, absorta, torcía el gesto en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué...? —empezó a preguntar la chica, siguiendo el curso de la mirada de su amiga. —Ah.

Era Sally. Algo apartada del resto, había observado todo el jaleo y se había apartado cuando Jane pasó cerca suyo. Demonios.

—Vamos a desayunar —la instó, palmeándole la rodilla. —No tiene sentido que te deprimas por esto.

La muchacha suspiró, le echó un último vistazo a Sally y decidió seguir a su amiga escaleras abajo.

En el Gran Comedor el burbujeo de excitación era aún mayor, por supuesto. Las chicas intentaron pasar desapercibidas y llegar a su asiento, ignorando la desagradable costumbre de los estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin de abuchear nada más ver aparecer a algún miembro de la casa Gryffindor.

—Ojalá que esta vez les ganemos —susurró Kerry-Anne resignada, mientras se acomodaba junto a la pelirroja. —Estoy harta de esto.

Lily apretó los labios y se obligó a no dirigir la mirada hacia el sector Slytherin, donde posiblemente ya estaría sentado Severus, con la nariz hundida en su plato. Se acomodó el pelo y decidió darles la espalda.

—¡Ey, pelirroja! —escuchó a lo lejos, reconociendo la voz antes de ver a Sirius haciendo aspavientos en su dirección. Kerry-Anne se atragantó con su té, y le dirigió una mirada pasmada a su amiga. El joven se acercó hasta ellas y Lily también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír: Kerry-Anne no tenía trato directo con Sirius, y no estaba muy curtida en eso de lidiar con un huracán humano como él. Las mejillas se le tiñeron del mismo color que su bufanda.

—Gracias por la poción para el equipo —soltó el muchacho frente a ellas. A Lily le parecía que solo Sirius Black podía pronunciar un agradecimiento con tal tono de arrogante mofa. Kerry-Anne volvió a mirarla, en muda interrogación, y Sirius la pilló al vuelo.

Sonrió con petulancia.

—Nuestra querida prefecta les dio a todos una poción contra el resfriado, para que estuviesen listos para el partido de hoy.

—No es nada —farfulló la pelirroja, resoplando.

—A James le dio mucha energía —la sonrisa se pronunció, con claras segundas intenciones. —Si ganan, será gracias a ti. Podrías recompensarlo, tal vez todavía tenga energías para ti.

—Sirius, vete ya.

El muchacho se fue con esa risa estruendosa, desbocada, mientras Lily refunfuñaba, buscando por todos los medios no sonrojarse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan desagradable?

Kerry-Anne se solidarizó con su amiga y no emitió comentarios, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a Jane junto al equipo terminar de desayunar y marcharse a los vestuarios.

Las dos muchachas se encaminaron después de un cuarto de hora con la marea roja y dorada que comenzaba el éxodo hacia la cancha, dejándose arrastrar por la escalada de excitación.

—¡Lily!

Mary se hacía paso a empujones, utilizando sus afilados codos como arma, para llegar hasta las Gryffindor. Tenía enganchada del brazo a una reticente Marlenne que se había pintado su mejor mueca de desagrado, y desviaba la mirada para no hacer contacto con nadie. Sin embargo, la bufanda azul y plata colgaba sobre su cuello, bien puesta.

—Qué bueno que las encontramos —sonrió la Hufflepuff, llegando hasta las otras, sin dejar de arrastrar a Mar. —Tuve que correr para atraparla —agregó, confidente, en voz suficientemente alta como para que todas la oyeran. La aludida resopló y se mantuvo estoica en su posición, pero Mary la ignoró y se volvió hacia el resto. —¿Vamos?

Era una especie de tradición conseguir sitio juntas en las gradas para mirar los partidos de Quidditch. Era un momento justo para que pudiesen mezclarse sin problemas, a pesar de ser de casas diferentes, y a Mary le encantaba el espacio porque era el sitio perfecto para cotillear. A Mar las multitudes le desagradaban, y todavía no entendía cómo terminaba con el culo congelado por horas escuchando los cuchicheos de sus amigas y sintiendo los zumbidos de las escobas pasar por encima de su coronilla.

—¿Vamos?

Lily se puso en movimiento, acomodándose el abrigo para salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando divisó la alta y desgarbada figura de Remus, inclinándose para hablar con Peter, unos metros más allá. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Mary, que había variado su expresión y tenía los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kerry-Anne, perdida.

Remus pareció sentir su presencia y giró un poco el cuello para echarles una rápida ojeada. Les dio la espalda de inmediato, apremiando a su amigo para que se dieran prisa. El resoplido de Mary fue palpable.

—Sigue huyendo de mi como si tuviese peste —declaró, tironeando de Mar que había clavado los talones, intentando escapar. Lily se permitió una risa corta.

—No seas dura con él.

—¡Él es duro conmigo! —se enfadó la muchacha, al borde del pataleo. —Ya no sé como tomar sus señales contradictorias.

—¿Señales contradictorias? —repitió Lily, sin comprender. Mary se enfurruñó un poco más.

—Un día es el señor amabilidad, todo hecho sonrisas, y al otro... pues ya lo vieron. Distancia para con la apestada.

Kerry-Anne se aseguró de que Lily también estuviese riendo del exabrupto de la Hufflepuff antes de esconder la sonrisa tras su palma. Si bien no era la primera vez que hablaba con las amigas de la pelirroja, no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la particular expresividad de Mary.

—Remus es amable con todo el mundo —intervino Mar en tono monocorde, con la vista perdida en algún punto abstracto.

—Ya sé —se lamentó la muchacha. —Pero a veces pareciera que... olvídenlo —tomó una bocanada de aire gélido y se puso en marcha, haciéndole al resto una seña con la cabeza. —De cualquier forma, tengo un plan.

—¿Qué harás? —inquirió la pelirroja, echando a andar con Kerry-Anne. —¿Le mostrarás los estudios que aseguren que no tienes peste?

Hasta la misma Mary se rió esa vez, divertida ante la imagen mental que se le había aparecido con las palabras de su amiga.

—No. Aunque no sería mala idea —sonrió. Llegaron al estadio y se dispusieron a buscar un buen asiento. —Conseguiré que no huya, ya verás.

Lily se encogió un poco de hombros y se sentó en el primer sitio vacío con suficiente espacio para las cuatro. Habían evitado la tribuna enteramente Gryffindor que se alzaba justo enfrente, una marea uniforme de carmesí y oro, y también habían desistido de la otra, la Ravenclaw, vestida enteramente de azul y plata a su derecha. Siempre quedaba al menos una tribuna que se podría denominar neutral, llena de fanáticos de Quidditch cuya casa no participaba del juego y gente como ellas, sin demasiado entusiasmo por el deporte en especial.

Mary se sentó de brazos cruzados, soltando a Mar en el camino, con decisión, como si la cancha todavía vacía le hubiese ofendido terriblemente. A su lado, la única Ravenclaw se resignó y se dispuso a aguardar pacientemente a que el partido terminase.

—Lo siento, chicas, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Por supuesto, no tienes ni que preguntar —se le adelantó Kerry-Anne, palmeando el sitio junto a ella. Lily le dio un rápido análisis al rostro abatido de Sally y se preguntó hasta cuándo seguirían las cosas así. Sally era una fanática redomada del Quidditch, y más aún, una fanática del juego de Jane. Era el centro de atención en la tribuna Gryffindor sin falta, y la que solía volver ronca luego de los partidos, aún más que los propios jugadores o que Sirius Black, que se dedicaba a gritar obscenidades hasta que la Profesora McGonagall le hacía cerrar el pico con un hechizo silenciador.

Que Sally hubiese renunciado a su puesto casi histórico le dejaba a Lily un amargo sabor en la boca. Si habían resuelto con Kerry-Anne no entrometerse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, era porque estaban seguras que una pelea entre Sally y Jane no podría durar más que unas horas. El panorama desolador empezaba a hacerla dudar de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

El partido dio comienzo poco después, en un bramido ensordecedor por parte de los fanáticos, que saltaban y gritaban al ver salir a los equipos, creando una barrera de excitación para contrarrestar el frío.

—¡Y comenzamos! —bramó el comentarista, un muchacho esmirriado de quinto, miembro de Hufflepuff. —El capitán de Gryffindor pronto se hace con la Quaffle, con sus rápidos reflejos. Hewitt intenta darle caza, pero Potter lo esquiva a él y a la Bludger. ¡Qué velocidad!

Lily elevó los ojos, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos para llegar a atisbar la figura borrosa de James surcando el cielo grisáceo con la Quaffle bajo el brazo. Tenía que reconocer que la habilidad del chico sobre la escoba era impresionante.

—Potter se la pasa a Kendrick, la nueva adquisición de Gryffindor para esta temporada. Kendrick va y... ¡cuidado! La cazadora se salva de la finta del capitán de Ravenclaw y se la devuelve a Potter. Potter avanza... ¡punto para los leones! Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor. Lynwood no parece muy contento. Anderson grita y saca. Sigue el juego.

Los pases se sucedieron con celeridad, surcando las nubes pesadas de lluvia sin derramar como rayos. El marcador, luego de quince minutos de juego limpio y rapidísimo, iba treinta a cero a favor de Gryffindor, sin movimiento aparente por parte de los buscadores.

Habían detenido la conversación en el momento en el que el capitán de Ravenclaw, Anderson, recibía un pase y evitaba la bludger del bateador de Gryffindor que venía siguiéndolo. Esquivó a James y a Kendrick y se dirigió como un torpedo a los arcos de los leones, donde se suspendía la figura silente de Jane.

Sally estrujó la bufanda que tenía hecha un bollo sobre el regazo y contuvo el aliento.

—¡Y Ravenclaw abre el marcador! —bramó el comentarista, eufórico. —¡Treinta a diez a favor de Gryffindor!

Lily no era muy buena en eso del análisis del juego, por lo que intercambió una mirada cargada de incomprensión y algo de preocupación cuando Sally, después de otros diez minutos, perdió los papeles y se levantó como gran parte de la tribuna roja y dorada, rasgándose la garganta.

—Y aquí viene Hewitt otra vez, veremos si Wilson es capaz de pararla esta vez... ¡No! ¡Punto para Ravenclaw! ¡Con eso son cincuenta a cuarenta a favor de la casa de las águilas!

Jane había errado en todas las jugadas que se dirigían a los arcos, y los ánimos se caldeaban con la misma rapidez con la que la Quaffle pasaba de mano en mano. Sally estaba roja y James se había acercado a gritarle algo a Jane que no se escuchó en la tribuna.

—Mira a Jane —le indicó de forma disimulada Kerry-Anne, sin dejar de controlar de soslayo a Sally. Lily dirigió su mirada hacia los solitarios arcos de Gryffindor y le costó comprender que la mueca de su amiga era de frustración en su estado más puro.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—No sé —susurró Kerry-Anne. —Pero el equipo se está desmoralizando.

Era cierto. Hacía ya varios minutos que Gryffindor no conseguía marcar, y los gritos y las señas de James crecían en intensidad. La pelirroja elevó los ojos más allá, hacia el cielo que se oscurecía con violencia. Si el partido seguía estancado, se desataría la tormenta, y en esas condiciones no sería nada favorable para la situación de Gryffindor.

Distraída, no regresó la atención a la realidad hasta que Mary le tiró de la manga con insistencia, el cabello suelto de su amiga había empezado a ser azotado por el viento huracanado que comenzaba a soplar.

—¡Lily, mira!

—¡JANE!

La joven tardó en comprender la escena que se desarrollaba en sus narices porque se había perdido el principio. Al parecer, Jane, enfadada, había salido a increpar a Derks, uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor, de quinto año, porque estaba gritándole indicaciones como un poseso. James estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos, intentando quitarse de encima a Hewitt para anotar. En eso, la Quaffle se perdió cuando James se la pasó a Kendrick, imposibilitado de desmarcarse, y Anderson la recogió al vuelo, ascendiendo casi en posición horizontal y dirigiéndose como un rayo a los postes de Gryffindor, donde Jane y Derks seguían discutiendo.

—¡WILSON! ¡AL FRENTE!

—¡JANE!

Anderson no vio los gestos de sus golpeadores, concentrado en la oportunidad que se abría con los arcos despejados. Jane salió como un bólido a defender su puesto en el momento en el que Rosenberg y Olensby golpeaban con fuerza las dos Bludgers hacia la guardiana de Gryffindor.

—¡JANE!

El grito perdido por el viento de Sally no llegó a destino y la muchacha apenas consiguió salir del paso de las pelotas enloquecidas descendiendo varios metros y quedando colgada con las dos manos del palo de su escoba. Anderson estaba totalmente libre.

—¡Y el capitán de Ravenclaw marca, dejando una diferencia de treinta puntos sobre Gryffindor! Parece que Wilson tiene problemas.

Sally no era la única inclinada, sacando prácticamente medio cuerpo fuera de la tribuna para ver si Jane se encontraba bien. La muchacha maniobró la escoba con la cara muy roja hacia abajo, hasta tocar el piso con los pies, para poder encaramarse sobre ella y regresar al juego como un rayo.

El rugido Gryffindor quedó deslucido por el silbido amortiguador del viento, que apenas conseguía hacer llegar la voz del comentarista.

—Wilson se recupera y regresa a los postes, pero Hewitt ha vuelto a tomar la Quaffle y ya está dirigiéndose a ella de nuevo. ¿Podrá pararlo? —Lily respiró, al ver a Jane ilesa a su posición, y se giró para ver a sus amigas. Sally seguía de pie con la mirada fija en los postes de Gryffindor. —¡Momento! ¡Fisher se está moviendo! ¡Parece que Gryffindor ha visto la snitch!

—Sally, siéntate —le indicó Kerry-Anne con dulzura.

—Potter aprovecha para recuperar la Quaffle y esquiva una Bludger de Rosenberg —seguía relatando el comentarista. —¡Anota! ¡Setenta a cincuenta a favor de Ravenclaw! La buscadora de las águilas sigue a Fisher, ¿pueden ver la Snitch con este temporal?

Lily apenas podía ver las figuras de los jugadores, ansiosa, con el estómago revuelto.

—¡Sigue, sigue la carrera! ¡Jollands iguala a Fisher!

La pelirroja volvió su mirada a las tribunas cuando Mary volvió a reclamar su atención, señalándole la figura de Sally que se empezaba a hacer espacio por entre las gradas, para salir de allí.

—¿Qué...?

—¡La ha atrapado! ¡Samantha Jollands atrapa la Snitch y le da la victoria aplastante a Ravenclaw por doscientos veinte puntos a cincuenta!

—¡Sally!

El partido había concluido y el viento tomaba visos huracanados que obligó a los estudiantes a emprender rápidamente la retirada mientras los jugadores descendían al campo. Mary le hizo un gesto de incomprensión y Lily, perpleja, buscó a Kerry-Anne. La muchacha, resuelta, cabeceó y siguió los pasos de Sally, saliendo a prisa hacia el campo de juego.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja bajando las escaleras de la tribuna, manoteando el cabello que volaba en todas direcciones. Kerry-Anne, a la zaga, no le respondió, o sus palabras se perdieron con el azote del vendaval.

Llegaron al campo cuando los Ravenclaw, eufóricos a pesar del mal clima, salían en tropel a recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa, Lily tuvo que usar los codos para abrirse paso, siguiendo a una apresurada Kerry-Anne.

La pelirroja vio primero a James, que le dirigió una larga mirada indescifrable antes de seguir de largo con la escoba al hombro, seguido de Kendrick que había tirado la suya al suelo con bronca.

—Que sí, pesada, ¡estoy bien!

Jane se estaba zafando de Sally cuando llegaron las demás, en un costado del campo. La joven la soltó rápidamente y bajó la vista al piso.

—Perdóname, ¿sí? Fue todo muy estúpido.

Jane se quedó de pie por un segundo, con la coleta bailando al compás de la ventisca.

—Eres una idiota.

—Sí.

—Yo también lo soy, un poco.

—Sí.

Sally sonrió y movida por las emociones del momento, abrazó a una incómoda Jane que le palmeó el hombro con condescencia.

—Ya, ya, no fue para tanto —le dijo, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez, y dándose cuenta de que Lily y Kerry-Anne se encontraban allí, lo que la hizo distraerse de ese abrazo que duró dos segundos más de lo esperado. Sally la dejó ir y buscó su mirada, repuesta y confiada.

—Ha sido un partido espantoso.

—Lo sé. Apesto. James va a matarme.

—Todavía hay tiempo. La temporada recién empieza —comentó Lily, envalentonada por la repentina reconciliación de sus amigas. Las otras dos intercambiaron una rápida y sugerente mirada y se echaron a reír, provocando la mueca de desdén de Kendrick, que se marchaba cabizbaja.

—Es por eso que nunca entenderás de Quidditch —le soltó Jane, tomando la escoba y echándosela al hombro. —Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos ahoguemos.

A pesar del comentario, Lily no pudo más que sonreírle a Kerry-Anne que suspiró, aliviada.

—Creo que nunca una derrota fue tan dulce —le susurró mientras se ponían en movimiento detrás de las otras dos.

—Que no te oigan decir eso.

—No podemos volver a hacer el tonto —le decía Sally, radiante, a su amiga, gesticulando mucho con las manos sin dejar de girarse hacia ella. —Si vuelvo a estar condenada a mirar un partido con Lily y Annie, me tiraré de la tribuna, lo juro.

La risa de Jane se perdió en el viento que no paró de silbarles en los oídos hasta que llegaron al refugio del castillo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Noviembre de 1977**

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre sus codos, en la barra poco iluminada, esperando que la última pareja le hiciese señas para retirar su mesa y pudiese empezar a cerrar el sitio.

Aunque la ligera sensación de incomodidad no la abandonaba, empezaba a acostumbrarse al sitio. Era un pequeño bar _muggle_ , para nada lujoso, más bien de paso, con unas ocho mesitas circulares apiñadas en el estrecho y alargado sitio, dispersas frente a la barra. Había conseguido el puesto de pura casualidad —a Alice le gustaba pensar que era que su suerte empezaba a cambiar, después del intenso y funesto mes que había atravesado—, y le quedaba a una distancia de diez minutos a pie del apartamento de Dorcas. El dueño y su mujer necesitaban de una ayuda para llevar el bar ahora que la reuma había atacado a la señora, y la apatía natural del tipo no colaboraba a atraer clientes a su mesa. Alice había arreglado de manera muy informal un turno por la noche, al salir de la Academia, hasta pasadas las nueve. Era suficiente: le otorgaba lo necesario para una vida modesta, sin grandes gastos, y le procuraba el tiempo para continuar el entrenamiento.

Mientras observaba distraída el sitio, la mente de la muchacha regresaba a la paradoja que se le había antojado estar siendo entrenada para neutralizar personas por el día y servirlas por la noche.

Daba igual. Las cosas seguían sin mejorar en la Academia y la desmoralización general del grupo la hacía anhelar un poco las tranquilas noches en el bar, con parejas o solitarios muggles de regreso a sus casas buscando un té o un aperitivo antes de finalizar el día. De cierta forma, la relajaba, aunque terminase con un dolor de pies de los mil demonios.

Los últimos clientes al fin se marcharon, dejando un par de esas graciosas monedas _muggles_ de propina sobre la mesa. Alice salió de detrás de la barra para recoger los trastos, tironeando del bajo de su falda en un acto casi inconsciente. El único requerimiento del dueño había sido esa falda negra, por encima de la rodilla, y un pequeño mandil blanco atado a su cintura, con un enorme bolsillo para guardar el anotador y el trapo que llevaba a todos lados. La hacía sentirse un poco ridícula, además de estar segura que su culo se vería enorme desde atrás, pero había decidido dejarlo estar. No era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

Recogió las monedas con una sonrisa —había tardado un tiempo en acostumbrarse al cambio muggle, avergonzada frente a los dueños del bar que levantaban las cejas, escépticos ante sus preguntas— y suspiró mientras aseaba la última mesa.

A pesar del dinero muggle, de la falda, de la mueca huraña de su nuevo jefe, el trabajo le agradaba. Casi lo había tomado como un desafío a su propia naturaleza: tenía que enfrentarse con desconocidos todos los días, medirse ante sus ojos inquisidores, sonreír, ser amable y atenderlos lo mejor posible. Le parecía que era una buena forma de salir al mundo, deshacerse de las últimas cadenas que la aferraban a su yo de hacía solo unos meses, ese tan apegado a las opiniones de su madre, de Dorcas, de lo socialmente correcto. La desaparición de escena de su madre la había hecho reflexionar mucho después del primer shock y los duros golpes a su ego que le había atestado el entrenamiento en el Escuadrón le habían dejado como resultado una resolución: buscaría independizarse de sus fantasmas. De todos ellos.

Y vérselas con todo tipo de clientes que se acercaban al bar para obtener un pequeño sustento mientras recorría el camino para convertirse en Auror le parecía un paso grandioso.

Con un movimiento rápido, Alice se colgó el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas al hombro y recogió las tazas para dejarlas en la barra. En el camino, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la figura alta, rubia, de espaldas a la puerta del bar y suspiró.

Que ella hubiese tomado esa decisión no significaba que sus amigos estuviesen de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Todo en orden, Alice? —le preguntó el dueño cuando la vio de pie como una tonta, con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha se sobresaltó y regresó a lo suyo. El hombre gruñó y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la trastienda.

—Lava eso y puedes irte —dijo al pasar, sin voltearse. —Ya cierro yo.

Alice asintió y sonrió, se apresuró a enjuagar bien las tazas y colgarlas encima de la barra, extrañando un poco el querido _Fregotego_ , sin dejar de admirar a los _muggles_ por arreglárselas tan bien sin magia. Los primeros días en su recién estrenado trabajo había regresado con los dedos ásperos del estropajo y el jabón, había tirado tres jarras con café sin poder solucionarlo más que con un trapo y seguía sorprendida de la capacidad de los _muggles_ de beber cerveza de algo que no fuese manteca, ni hablar de esas extrañas botellas de líquido espeso y burbujeante, demasiado dulce, que hacía cosquillas en la boca.

Pero se las había arreglado bastante bien en un mundo que no era el suyo, y de cierta forma, se sentía dentro de un pequeño refugio en el que las preocupaciones mágicas no tenían cabida: allí el fantasma de la guerra parecía no llegar. Los _muggles_ parecían más preocupados por aquello que parloteaba la pequeña caja de madera que su jefe le había mostrado con orgullo —la había comprado hacía seis meses, según sus propias palabras—, que hablaba de los problemas de las huelgas sindicales, y de las consecuencias de la terrible tormenta en Grecia o de los primeros acercamientos de Egipto por la paz. Su mismo jefe parecía ajeno al clima aplastante y opresivo que se sentía sobre todo en Londres, y seguía despotricando sobre los fallos del Partido Laborista, lo que Alice agradecía con ligeros asentimientos y onomatopeyas en los momentos adecuados.

Al final, se secó las manos, ya acostumbrada a la sensación de agrietamiento de los dedos, se quitó el mandil y lo colgó en el gancho detrás de la puerta que daba a la trastienda, recogiendo su abrigo al vuelo del pequeño espacio que le habían dejado para que pudiese guardar sus cosas. Se abotonó el largo tapado hasta abajo, y se abrigó bien con la bufanda antes de salir al frío glaciar de Londres que le abofeteó las mejillas.

Pasó de largo y no se detuvo ante la figura silente de Benji que la aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Empezaba a hartarse.

Escuchó los pasos siguiéndola al cabo de unos pocos segundos, y el rubio alcanzó sin esfuerzo su ritmo.

—No es necesario que sigas haciendo esto —suspiró la muchacha después de un corto silencio, rindiéndose. Los ojos claros de Benji brillaban sobre la fría oscuridad de Londres.

—No me molesta —se limitó a responder, haciendo que de sus labios se extendiera el vaho disperso en contacto con su aliento tibio. Alice rodó los ojos y el gruñido se perdió entre la lana de su bufanda.

—Te obligó Dorcas, ¿verdad? —le espetó sin sentirse culpable.

—Lo hago porque quiero, Al —contestó Benji, tranquilo. —Ya sabes que no nos hace gracia que estés en el mundo _muggle_ hasta tan tarde.

El plural de la frase irritó más a Alice, segura del ridículo complot en su contra orquestado por una ofendida Dorcas y un preocupado Frank, que la seguían creyendo tan malditamente inútil para todo. No podía comprender por qué Benji les daba la razón esa vez.

—No soy una niña a la que tengas que recoger —insistió, sabiendo que era en vano. Benji le sonrió.

—No. Eres mi amiga y es mejor cuidarnos entre nosotros. Es todo.

—Eres insoportable cuando usas ese tono —replicó la muchacha, aceptando la derrota. —Y no tienes que fingir. Ya sé que Dorcas te envió.

—Dorcas puede decir lo que quiera —comentó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. —No significa que yo le haré caso.

Al suspiró una última vez y lo dejó estar, acercándose resignada al calor de Benji para engancharse de su brazo y continuar andando por las calles londinenses que se despedían de otra larga jornada.

—Al menos pueden turnarse con Frank, ¿sabes? —propuso después de algunos metros. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sintió sus mejillas arder contra el frío. Mierda.

—¿Y crees poder manejar estar a solas con Frank todo el recorrido? —se burló un poco Benji, sonriéndole de lado.

—Tú también, no, por favor —pidió la muchacha avergonzada, hundiéndose más sobre su bufanda. —Olvídalo.

—Frank te gusta —continuó el rubio como si no la hubiese oído. —No entiendo el problema que le ves a eso. No entiendo el problema que _ambos_ le ven a eso.

—Cállate —suplicó Alice, rehuyendo su mirada. —Ha sido un largo día.

—Lo siento. No quise hacerte enfadar.

Continuaron caminando tomados del brazo, esquivando a los aletargados transeúntes, sin emitir palabra por algunos minutos. La cabeza de Alice bullía.

—Jamás te he dicho que me gustaba Frank —musitó de mala gana, haciéndole notar a Benji ese detalle.

—No es necesario. Eres mi amiga.

—Odio tu faceta sabelotodo.

Entraron en el oscuro y viejo hall, refugiándose —aunque solo un poco— del frío glaciar que hacía fuera y empezaron a subir los escalones, anhelando ya el cálido refugio del apartamento.

Benji, que iba delante, giró un poco la cabeza para que solo Alice lo escuchara.

—Cuando te sientas lista, también puedes decirme qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída estos días —los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa y no atinó a esbozar una respuesta ingeniosa. El rubio sonrió, y a Alice le pareció que sus ojos se apagaban un poco. —No soy omnisciente, Al. Me interesan las personas que quiero.

Antes de que a la joven se le ocurriese qué decir, Benji subió los últimos peldaños y entró en el apartamento, donde Dorcas los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y una hermosa expresión de mala leche.

Alice se tomó dos segundos antes de seguirlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Noviembre de 1977**

Cuando Peter ingresó al dormitorio, no encontró nada inusual. Remus ya estaba allí, tendido sobre el edredón, leyendo un libro sin zapatos y con los tobillos cruzados, inclinado sobre el respaldo de su cama. Ya empezaba a notarse la desmejora propia de la última fase antes de la luna llena. Tenía los pómulos más marcados y la piel amarillenta.

—Ah, Pete —lo saludó la cabeza de James saliendo despeinada por entre los doseles de su cama. Aún tenía a medio sacar el uniforme de Quidditch y una de las protecciones para la pantorrilla se le había resbalado hasta los talones.

Peter se quitó el calzado de cualquier modo y se desprendió de la capa con un sacudón.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó mientras tomaba de su mesita de noche el paquete obligado de brujas fritas.

James corrió los doseles para ver a sus amigos, ya con el uniforme corriente bien puesto y sopló una risita por la nariz, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Remus, que levantó los ojos de su lectura y suspiró.

—No quiero saberlo —contestó el licántropo torciendo el gesto para hacer evidente su reprobación. James se rió más fuerte y Peter levantó las cejas, inquisitivo. Su amigo había estado de un humor pésimo por la derrota de Gryffindor, por lo que era la primera vez en varios días que sonreía sinceramente.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Ha vuelto a desilusionar el espejo y a colocarlo en el vestuario de chicas —explicó James, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Más bien parecía orgulloso del accionar de su amigo. —Debe andar matándose a pajas por ahí.

Remus resopló más fuerte, sin comentar nada, mientras Peter se reía, sin dejar de admirar a Sirius por su desparpajo.

—Debería reportarlos, ya saben —espetó el licántropo de mal modo, olvidando su libro a un lado. —O peor. Confiscarles el maldito espejo.

James se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación sin límites. Peter dejó escapar el aire despacio, aliviado de que su amigo regresara a la normalidad después del partido.

—No te atreverías.

—Si es la única manera de que dejen de ser subnormales, sí, lo haría.

—Remus no lo dice en serio —especuló Peter, sentándose junto a James, que seguía actuando como si lo hubiesen herido de muerte. —Nunca entregaría los tesoros de los merodeadores.

—No me desafíen —amenazó Remus, aunque su rodada de ojos desmereciera un poco el efecto. —Y deja ya de nombrarnos con ese mote de mierda. Es patético.

—No está en su mejor fase —se apresuró a comentar James cuando le tocó el turno a Peter de hacerse el ofendido, haciendo alusión a la fase lunar.

—Lo eligió Sirius —se defendió el muchacho, mosqueado. —Yo solo lo sigo a él.

—Hablando del Mapa… ¿saben quién lo tiene? —increpó James, pateando su baúl abierto a los pies de la cama para echarle un vistazo. —Aquí no está.

—Lo tengo yo —Remus se inclinó para sacar el pergamino del último de sus cajones y se lo envió con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ hasta las manos de su amigo.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras contarnos, _Lunático_? —se burló James, atajando al vuelo el Mapa y levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

—Nada.

—¿Vigilas a alguien? —canturreó Peter, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo y buscando venganza por el comentario insidioso del licántropo. Remus refunfuñó de mal humor, volteando la cara.

—¿Es que no se cansan de ser idiotas?

—Sirius te preguntaría si no te cansas de ser un estirado tocapelotas.

—Sirius es el más idiota de todos.

—No vamos a negar eso.

James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada divertida, sellando el momentáneo alto al fuego con señas que el licántropo no llegó a ver, muy concentrado en mantener su pose de ofendido monumental.

—Ya relájate, Remus —le pidió James acomodándose los anteojos, en tono conciliador. —Te pones muy tenso.

—La luna llena es en dos días. Discúlpame por no estar recogiendo margaritas, pero paso.

—Oye, dejando a un lado tu acidez de mierda —continuó, ignorando el mal humor de su amigo. —¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, ¿no? —intervino Peter, regresando a su paquete de brujas fritas y zampándose unas cuantas. —¿Por qué no esperas a que el lobo se calme y se convierta en una señora llorosa de cincuenta? —agregó con una sonrisa para James. Si bien era cierto que las últimas cuarenta horas antes de la luna llena, el mal humor y el cansancio de Remus crecía exponencialmente, no era menos verdad que luego de la noche maldita, el licántropo se desinflaba como un globo, volviéndose manso y algo melancólico hasta que regresaba a su yo habitual.

Remus suspiró, pero dejó asomar un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa. Al final, la mala leche siempre terminaba quebrándose por culpa de las tonterías de sus amigos.

—El lobo te va a arrancar la cola en dos días —amenazó, haciendo que Peter levantara las manos en señal de rendición, pringadas de restos de brujas fritas.

—Ya me callo.

—¿Qué quieres, James?

El aludido esgrimió su sonrisa más inocente, de esas perfeccionadas tras años en el despacho de McGonagall.

—Has empezado esas ridículas sesiones de estudio con Lily, ¿verdad?

El licántropo asintió, envarado.

Una de las razones por las que estaba de tan mala uva era precisamente eso: en algún momento de esos días, Mary había decidido que era buena idea sumarse a las sesiones de estudio intensivo que acordaban él y la pelirroja. La costumbre había quedado desde que habían sido nombrados prefectos en quinto año, para estar listos para los exámenes de medio término y luego, de fin de año. Gracias a eso, el licántropo había conseguido no llevarse a matar con Lily, al contrario que el resto de sus amigos, y había logrado algunas horas de tranquilidad en la biblioteca, esencial para mantener buenas notas.

Si bien Marlenne se había sumado algunas veces, fundamentalmente se trataba de los dos Gryffindor, en silencio, estudiando por tardes interminables.

Mary había llegado un día con una pila de libros y la mochila al hombro y con extremada resolución, había dejado con fuerza todas sus cosas en la mesa de los Gryffindor y, más precisamente, junto a Remus.

Y el licántropo no había podido quitársela cordialmente de encima.

—Sí.

James se revolvió el cabello con una mano, pronunciando su sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada a Remus que tardó un segundo en comprender.

—Olvídalo —masculló, haciendo encajar las piezas en su cabeza. No podía lidiar con Mary y con James a la vez.

—Por favor —pidió el muchacho, estirando las dos palabras. —Me portaré bien.

—¿Por qué siquiera estás pidiéndome permiso? —suspiró Remus, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. —La biblioteca es un lugar libre. Y de cualquier manera harás lo que te de la puta gana.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿sabes?

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Va a enamorarla con su madurez —declaró Peter, riéndose inmediatamente al escuchar lo ridículo de sus palabras. Remus se dejó vencer y elevó las comisuras, porque _madurez_ y _James_ _Potter_ eran cosas que definitivamente no cuadraban.

El muchacho le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Peter, que lo esquivó con una extraña contorsión, sin parar de reír. James lo dejó estar y se volvió hacia el licántropo.

—Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con ella.

—¿Para que no te olvide? —regresó Peter a la carga, alejándose para que el brazo de James no le alcanzase. Esta vez Remus se unió con la sonrisa completa.

—Imposible que lo olvide: la estupidez que guarda es demasiado grande, esas cosas se recuerdan.

Peter tuvo que sujetarse el estómago, mientras se echaba hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas de la cara mosqueada de su amigo.

—Anda, ríanse. No dirán lo mismo cuando consiga que Lily me considere.

—¿Hace cuanto que dice eso, Pete? —preguntó Remus desde su sitio, fingiendo seriedad.

—Veamos… ¿unos cinco, seis años?

—Creo que seguiremos esperando, James, no te apresures.

James se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando incoherencias, cabreado de que la conversación se hubiese vuelto en su contra.

—Yo cumplí, Remus. Cuando me veas en la biblioteca, no podrás culparme.

—James en la biblioteca… eso es algo que _todos_ querríamos ver.

Remus cabeceó, dándole la razón a Peter, aunque internamente, sus pensamientos empezaran a deslizarse hacia el problema que tendría que resolver luego de su transformación: cómo demonios conseguir que la esencia de Mary estuviese lo más lejos posible de él y, a la vez, que Lily no terminase arrancándole la cabeza a James. Mierda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Noviembre de 1977**

Habían dado un rodeo por la torre oeste para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, porque Sirius tenía ganas de joder —cuándo no— y habían tirado un considerable surtido de bombas fétidas en las escaleras cambiantes que unían el tercero y el cuarto piso, cerca de la biblioteca que empezaba a nutrirse de estudiantes comprometidos con sus calificaciones. Remus ya estaba en la enfermería, demasiado débil en la víspera de su transformación, y James se había quedado con él para hacerle compañía. O para hacer enfadar a Madame Pomfrey, como solía apuntar el licántropo.

Peter apenas podía contener la risa. Se habían quitado la capa entre risas al llegar al séptimo, guardándola aprisa bajo la túnica e impostando el andar más despreocupado del mundo. Cuando Wells, el prefecto de Hufflepuff de quinto año pasó junto a ellos y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, Sirius tuvo que palmearle la nuca a su amigo para que se contuviese.

Sin perder el mal humor, ambos perdieron de vista al prefecto doblando hacia la lechucería para luego seguir de largo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando una melena por demás conocida, atrajo la atención de Sirius.

Pronunciando su sonrisa, le hizo una muda seña a Peter para que se detuviera, e ingresó al recinto pisando fuerte para hacerse notar.

Marlenne se giró con brusquedad hacia los recién llegados, fulminándolos con la mirada parcialmente oculta por su flequillo. Tenía el dorso del dedo índice entre los labios, molesta, y un pergamino doblado en la otra. Una lechuza arisca detrás suyo no paraba de hacer aspavientos con sus alas.

—Ni siquiera los animales te quieren, McKinnon, deberías pensártelo —le soltó Sirius con sorna, haciendo caso omiso del mal humor de la chica. —Debe ser tu cara, ¿sabes? Si parece que vivieses aguantándote las ganas de cagar.

A su pesar, Peter tuvo que taparse la boca para mitigar la carcajada desenfrenada que le subía por la garganta.

—Muérete, Black —replicó la muchacha sin variar un ápice su expresión, limpiándose el dedo herido contra su capa y volteándose para darles la espalda.

—Siempre tan educada. ¿Qué haces?

Marlenne resopló, descubriéndose la frente por un segundo cuando sintió a Sirius a su costado. Seguía luchando con la lechuza que se negaba a tenderle la pata para poder atarle la maldita carta. La respuesta no llegó y el joven volvió a atacar.

—¿Qué, la lechuza también te mordió la lengua? —se burló, haciendo alusión a su dedo. La risa entrecortada de Peter en la entrada se mitigó.

—Sirius… —dijo, imitando la mezcla de reproche y reprobación que solía utilizar Remus, sin ningún efecto. Peter no entendía bien la manía que tenía su amigo de meterse con Evans y con McKinnon, si posiblemente fuesen de las pocas que podrían hacerlo volar hasta caer de culo con un movimiento rápido de varita, y que por cierto, había ocurrido hacía apenas unos días, en la última práctica secreta. Él al menos tenía un poco de instinto de autopreservación.

—Está bien, Pete, si Mar y yo somos amigos —lo tranquilizó Sirius haciendo un ademán, sin dejar de observar a la Ravenclaw.

—¿En serio? No me lo creo —sonrió Peter cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose sobre el dintel de la puerta, disfrutando la escena.

—Claro —afirmó él, parpadeando sobre ella. —Déjame.

Sirius le arrebató el pergamino de las manos a Mar y lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras con la otra tranquilizaba a la alterada lechuza fregándole un dedo contra el vientre. La lechuza reaccionó de inmediato y cerró las alas, dejando de gorjear. La Ravenclaw tuvo que ocultar su frustración cuando el maldito pájaro prácticamente ronroneó y le tendió la pata a Sirius, que sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

—No eres buena con los seres vivos en general, por lo que se deduce —comentó el joven, concentrado en atar la carta a la lechuza. —¿Le escribes a tu novio?

—¿Tienes novio? —se sorprendió Peter desde atrás, levantando ambas cejas.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Le escribes a él? —Marlenne lo ignoró y fijó su mirada en el satisfecho animal que ya con la carta amarrada, extendía las alas en busca de más atención. —¿Vas a decirnos quién mierda es?

—Métete en tus asuntos —respondió la joven entre dientes, dándole un manotazo para que dejase en paz a la lechuza. Esta gorjeó ofendida y finalmente, emprendió vuelo. Peter rió un poco más por la nariz y Mar se giró de mal modo hacia él, para poner distancia con Sirius.

—¿Se dedica a joderle la vida a la gente por deporte o es que obtiene algún placer sádico en ello? —preguntó a la carrera, haciendo que Peter se atragantase de sorpresa. Si mal no recordaba, creía que era la primera vez que Marlenne decía de corrido tantas palabras y, para más inri, hacia él. Tosió un poco e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Es así naturalmente.

—Soy jodidamente irresistible —aportó Sirius desde atrás.

—Eres jodidamente insoportable.

Sirius se carcajeó y de dos pasos redujo la distancia que había puesto la muchacha para hacerle una mueca sugerente, levantando las cejas.

—No te preocupes, McKinnon. Sea lo que sea voy a averiguarlo.

Mar resopló una última vez y apartó a Peter para pasar, gruñendo

—Quisiera verlo.

La sonrisa petulante de Sirius se acentuó y Peter hizo que la joven se detuviese.

—No deberías desafiar así a Sirius —comentó, con una mezcla de orgullo y envidia mal disimulada. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos sin abandonar su aire sugerente, disfrutando la atención concentrada en su persona. —Él siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Marlenne se pasearon de Peter a Sirius, el fastidio ya enmascarado en su mueca constante de apatía.

—No conmigo —afirmó, antes de voltear por última vez y desaparecer escaleras abajo. Antes de doblar en la esquina, escuchó la voz de Sirius y aún sin verlo podría haber afirmado que estaba sonriendo de forma descarada.

—Ya veremos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Noviembre de 1977**

Una semana después llegó la primera lechuza.

Era domingo y Dorcas y Al habían aprovechado el día libre para poner en orden el apartamento. Desde que Alice vivía allí, los chicos solían pasar mucho más a menudo, incluso quedándose a dormir algunas veces en las que el entrenamiento los dejaba molidos y retornar al Valle o a Liverpool no tenía sentido si al otro día debían regresar a Londres. Al convertirse en el sitio obligado de paso, era evidente que la limpieza y el relativo orden empezaban a fallar, en un sitio tan pequeño para tantas personas.

Dorcas, en su empeño por que el Ministerio no los molestase, había decretado el lugar como libre de magia: de esa forma, además de asegurarse la convivencia pacífica con los pocos no magos que vivían en el edificio, se ahorraban las explicaciones por las excesivas emisiones de magia en el mundo _muggle_. Por ello, ese domingo se habían armado de plumeros, trapos y diversos productos de limpieza —elegidos por Alice en su nueva condición de entendida de los objetos _muggle_ — y se disponían a poner patas arriba el departamento para dejarlo reluciente.

Se estaban divirtiendo por primera vez en semanas. Alice creía que no se reía así desde Hogwarts, y le pareció que su cuerpo se aligeraba, que el dolor de estómago era bueno porque era de risa, y que se le empezaría a agrietar el ceño de continuar preocupándose por todo.

Dorcas la había obligado a sujetarse el cabello con un pañuelo estampado — _«porque así limpian los_ muggles _, Al, ¡yo lo vi!_ _»_ había chillado, emocionada— y ambas se veían ridículas con los guantes hasta los codos y la frente despejada, empuñando la escoba como si fuese un objeto completamente desconocido.

Tan entretenidas estaban, entre risas genuinas y muy poca limpieza, que Alice tardó en oír el aleteo que parecía provenir de su habitación.

—Espera un momento —le pidió a Dorcas, luego de inspirar para tranquilizarse.

—No me moveré de aquí —respondió su amiga entre jadeos, intentando alcanzar de puntillas con un plumero muy deslucido la parte posterior de las alacenas de la cocina.

Alice se mordió el labio para reprimir el ataque de risa y se escabullo hacia su cuarto, donde una lechuza enorme, gris, aleteaba sobre su cama. La muchacha no la reconoció —la lechuza de los Longbottom era marrón— pero al verla, el animal gorjeó y estiró todavía más las alas antes de levantar vuelo y colarse por el resquicio de la ventana.

Sorprendida, la joven se acercó y tomó el pergamino doblado en tres, del que se cayó algo que no alcanzó a distinguir. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en las cuatro palabras que tenía escritas la hoja amarillenta y de pronto, la boca se le secó.

 _«Para Alice, de Londres._ _»_

Escuchó la voz como si estuviesen susurrándole al oído, la fuerza del recuerdo bien palpable.

 _«Alice.»_ le había dicho aquel crío, paladeando su nombre con una actitud que la joven no había podido descifrar. _«De Londres. Vives ahí, ¿verdad?»_

Parpadeó, inmóvil, esperando que la información llegase a su cerebro. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, definitivamente, no habría más mensaje que ese, giró impaciente el pergamino para buscar rastros de algo más.

Nada.

Sobre el edredón de su cama se había deslizado una pequeña piedra forjada en forma de óvalo, muy oscura, casi negra, con un fino recubrimiento plateado a su alrededor. Tenía un pequeño bucle en la parte superior, donde le habían pasado una cinta corta para que no se perdiera.

Era una baratija, pero una baratija que la dejó anonadada.

—¡Al! —la llamó Dorcas desde la cocina. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —gritó de vuelta la aludida, asegurándose de que su voz no la traicionara. Todavía tenía el pergamino en la mano.

—¿Una lechuza? —preguntó la voz de su amiga acercándose. —¿Son los Prewett?

La cabeza despeinada de Dorcas se asomó al dormitorio, con el pañuelo torcido, cuando Alice dejó caer el brazo en el que sostenía la carta.

—No —las cejas de Dorcas se elevaron, sorprendida. —Es decir, sí —rectificó, aprisa. —Aún no hay novedades.

Los gemelos habían quedado que les notificarían cuando sería la próxima reunión de la Orden, en la que conocerían al fin al resto de los miembros y se presentarían como compañeros. Dorcas había estado muy impaciente porque ese momento llegase, pero la espera se dilataba, frustrándola sin remedio.

—Vale —convino la joven sin mucha confianza, entornando los ojos. —Vamos, aún falta la sala.

Alice guardó a toda velocidad el pergamino en el cajón de su mesita de noche, lanzando a su vez sin mirar el pequeño dije y siguió a su amiga sin destinarle otro pensamiento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Noviembre de 1977**

A Sirius las noches de luna llena lo revitalizaban. El subidón de energía y adrenalina que sentía lo dejaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuese, acezante, el cuerpo temblando en busca de más. Le costaba entender como Peter quedaba frito luego de sus aventuras nocturnas y se dormía religiosamente en todas las clases del día siguiente, con la mejilla aplastada contra el pupitre y las risitas de los otros dos alrededor.

James solía cabecear, con los anteojos resbalándose por el puente de la nariz y la cabeza colgando sobre su mano. Esa vez le tocaba a él el primer turno: solían repartirse las lunas llenas para hacerle compañía a Remus después de clase mientras el resto recuperaba el sueño, y además, conseguir hacerse con los apuntes del día que naturalmente ninguno había tomado. Peter se había vuelto especialmente bueno en los hechizos convocadores a raíz de eso, porque Remus se ponía de pésimo humor si se perdía cosas importantes del temario por su _pequeño y maldito problema peludo_ —los otros tres no terminaban de entender es actitud empollona, pero después de todo, estaban hablando de Remus—.

Así que Sirius estaba rebosante de energía después de una corta cabeceada por la tarde y, lo que era más peligroso, terriblemente aburrido.

James había caído rendido por la noche, luego de cambiar con Peter, y el muchacho había regresado como un zombie para tumbarse en su lecho. Posiblemente ninguno estaría disponible hasta el día siguiente.

Así que esa vez, la que se lo encontró fue ella.

Marlenne se había salido a hurtadillas del dormitorio al recibir la lechuza y sin contemplar la posibilidad de cruzarse a alguien —su sigilo la había vuelto inmune al miedo de que algún profesor la atrapase merodeando después del toque de queda—, se había detenido de golpe al sentir el olor a tabaco.

Frunció la nariz y llegó a ver la figura de Sirius encaramado sobre el marco, mirando hacia el vacío con un codo hincado sobre su rodilla flexionada, y no dudó ni un instante en seguir de largo. Hogwarts era enorme, encontraría otro sitio.

Pero no contó con que los sentidos del Gryffindor fuesen tan agudos —¿o eran sus ganas de joder a cualquier ser vivo?—.

—No te cortes, Mar, pasa —sonrió el joven girando el cuello hacia ella y soltando el humo por la boca. —¿O te da miedo estar en el mismo lugar que yo?

La aludida apretó los labios y entró en la Torre de Astronomía, impulsada solo por la necesidad de demostrarle lo contrario a ese idiota. No dijo nada.

—Esto ya no puede ser casualidad, ¿verdad? —siguió Sirius, girando sobre su trasero para orientar las piernas hacia adentro, con los antebrazos sobre las piernas. Aunque estaba sentado a varios centímetros del suelo, al inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, los ojos burlones atrapaban la mirada huidiza de Marlenne a su misma altura.

No era casualidad, obviamente. Mar no había vuelto a pisar la Torre desde que entendió la enorme probabilidad de cruzarse con el Gryffindor, y ya tenía suficiente de Gryffindors por el resto de su vida con los entrenamientos de los sábados. Sin embargo, necesitaba estar sola para leer la respuesta a su lechuza y no se había detenido a reflexionar la chance de que no estuviese vacía.

—Por tu cara, cualquiera diría que en vez de estar compartiendo el aire conmigo, lo estás compartiendo con grandes cantidades de mierda —Sirius se detuvo a reflexionar un segundo, haciendo una mueca exagerada. —O con algún Slytherin. A fines prácticos es lo mismo.

El muchacho no obtuvo respuesta. Mar creía que era la primera persona que no se sentía incómoda o buscaba salir del paso ante el mutismo casi violento de su persona. Eso la irritaba.

—Siempre tan elocuente, McKinnon —suspiró Sirius teatralmente, exhalando la última bocanada de humo antes de tirar la colilla al vacío. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tu definitivamente no.

Sirius se había levantado de un salto y Mar había tenido que moverse hacia el costado para mantener la distancia. A el muchacho no pareció ofenderle la aparente necesidad de la Ravenclaw de escapar de su esfera de influencia y sonrió con malicia.

—Pero si soy un encanto. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Marlenne no respondió y se alejó un poco más, hasta otra de las grandes aberturas al vacío de la Torre, cerca de donde se apilaban los telescopios. Sirius se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Vale. Tu expresividad es lo que más me gusta de ti, ¿sabes?

La muchacha levantó las cejas, sorprendida, haciendo que se perdieran tras su espeso flequillo. Sirius la imitó, arqueando las cejas en mudo desafío y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Vas a decirme quién era el idiota de Hogsmeade? —preguntó de golpe, sabiendo que Mar no contestaría lo último. Ella resopló por toda respuesta. —Sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, ¿verdad?

—Mejor nunca.

—Eres todo un misterio, McKinnon —canturreó el joven, acercándose hacia ella con una mueca burlona. —Da grima saber que trabajarás con alguien que bien podría querer matarnos a todos.

Mar encontró la mirada de Sirius, que volvía a tomarla por sorpresa.

—¿Eso crees? —replicó, algo enojada. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras hablaba con ese idiota, y el pergamino abollado en su mano le quemaba. —Tú eres insoportable.

—Pero soy de confianza —rebatió él, sin dejar de acercarse. Mar desvió la mirada, sin estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. —Y tú eres un pequeño envase de secretos.

Había llegado hasta la joven, y antes de que Sirius llegase a invadir su espacio personal con su imponente cuerpo, Mar extendió el brazo y lo empujó con fuerza, dando un rápido rodeo para poner nuevamente la distancia necesaria.

Sirius lanzó una de esas estruendosas carcajadas, que parecían querer esconder algo más con el ruido, y se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Eres jodidamente escurridiza —le concedió, torciendo la boca. —Vale, te dejo a tu aire. De cualquier forma ya me iba.

Marlenne suspiró imperceptiblemente y los músculos se le relajaron apenas. Agradeció en su fuero interno que el pesado de Sirius se marchase enseguida. Su irritante presencia la tensaba todavía más que las palabras que no deseaba leer en el pergamino arrugado en su mano.

—Tengo una cita con una Hufflepuff de la que se rumorea que se deja meter mano —explicó Sirius sin necesidad sacando la cajetilla de cigarros y tendiéndole uno. —¿Quieres?

El tono sarcástico y la mueca burlona le dieron la pista a Mar de que el imbécil no había olvidado la última vez que había intentado fumar esa porquería.

—Lo supuse —sonrió cuando ella giró el rostro. —Y, ¿adivina qué? A mí me gusta meter mano.

Mar, con la cara volteada hacia el vacío, empezó a contar mentalmente los segundos mientras esperaba que el Gryffindor se esfumase, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Los pasos a su espalda le dieron esperanzas.

—Quizá es eso lo que te falta, Mar —comentó la voz de Sirius. Ella soltó el aire, fastidiada y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—Que te metan mano. Así sonreirías más.

Sirius se marchó al fin, sin darle oportunidad a que lo mandase a volar por sus palabras. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera la había enfadado demasiado: todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban más atentas a la respuesta de Chris que a ese idiota que hablaba demasiado y no entendía una mierda.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **18 de Noviembre de 1977**

Por suerte, el castigo de los chicos había terminado y al fin volvían a juntarse en circunstancias más o menos afines a las reglas del colegio. Lily no sabía cómo habían conseguido salirse con la suya tantas noches, estaba segura que terminarían atrapándolos y mandándolos sin decoro de regreso a sus casas. La normalización de sus actividades —tanto como podía llamarse normal el entrenamiento extra para futuras situaciones de peligro— la había tranquilizado, sumándole la reconciliación rápida y limpia de Sally y Jane que había quitado mucho hierro a las relaciones entre sus amigas Gryffindor. Podría decirse que Lily se encontraba en paz y hasta alegre con su vida en ese momento, mientras se escabullía en el aula de siempre algo más temprano de lo usual.

Llovía, aunque el sonido de las gotas golpeando los cristales se le hizo presente a Lily recién cuando estuvo sola en el aula de práctica, en un silencio cómodo y casi arrullador. Con un inquebrantable buen humor, la muchacha tomó el periódico que llevaba debajo del brazo y lo abrió, encaramándose a los bancos apilados a un costado. Estaba segura que Mar y los demás se tardarían un tiempo y le apetecía saber de qué iba el mundo en esos días, por fuera de las impenetrables paredes del castillo.

Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que apenas escuchó cuando los pasos y el barullo propio de sus compañeros de Gryffindor se materializaron en el ambiente.

—Esa arruga te hará parecer más amargada, pelirroja —canturreó Sirius, sonriéndole con petulancia mientras se acercaba a ella en línea recta. Lily levantó los ojos por encima del diario para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Sirius, es demasiado temprano para que hagas de subnormal —dijo Remus detrás de él en un tono de advertencia. El aludido se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar.

—Hola, Lily —la saludó James con esa mueca cauta que venía utilizando hacía días. La joven todavía se preguntaba cuánto le duraría ese aura tan _madura_ que venía alardeando el muchacho desde que se presentó con sus cosas frente a su mesa habitual en la biblioteca. James no había pronunciado palabra, solamente le había sonreído así, como lo hacía en ese momento, y había hundido la nariz entre los libros de texto que parecían no haber sido abiertos jamás. Lily lo había observado con desconcierto hasta que él, ignorando las miraditas de soslayo de Remus, se había dado por satisfecho y con esa misma maldita sonrisa se había colgado la mochila al hombro y recogiendo los libros, se había esfumado.

Surreal.

—Hola.

—Lily —le llamó la atención Peter, que había entrado al último. —Ese periódico no se mueve.

Arrancada de sus reflexiones, la joven echó una mirada a la tapa del diario que tenía abierto con ambas manos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

—Lógico, Pete —contestó Remus antes de que ella pudiese explicar. —Es un diario muggle.

—¿En serio? —se interesó el joven. Lily lo cerró y se lo tendió para que pudiese analizarlo. Remus también lo ojeó con interés.

—Mi madre es más de _The Times_ —comentó a nadie en particular, señalando el título que ocupaba la parte superior de la tapa,y rezaba _The Sun_.

—¿Por qué lees eso, pelirroja? —volvió a preguntar Sirius, dando un salto ágil para sentarse junto a Lily. La muchacha se preguntó en qué momento de su vida había adquirido esa confianza con nada más que Sirius Black como para que se ubicase junto a ella con tanto desparpajo.

O para que a ella no le molestase.

—Mi padre me lo envía cada tanto —explicó, sin muchas vueltas. Era la verdad. Además, a ella le gustaba estar informada de lo que ocurría en el otro mundo.

En su otro mundo.

—Se ve aburrido —comentó Sirius quitándole de un manotazo el periódico a Peter, que se quejó en voz baja.

—Sus fotos se ven tristes —apuntó James desde el otro lado, señalando la portada. —¿No les parece?

Remus rodó los ojos y los dejó a su aire antes de volverse hacia Lily.

—¿Y qué dicen los _muggles_?

Lily torció el gesto antes de responder.

—No mucho. La ola de huelgas no bajó —desvió la mirada hacia el periódico que seguía siendo analizado por los otros tres y decidió que sus pensamientos bien podían expresarse en voz alta. —Es extraño. El tono está cambiando. Como un giro más…

—¿Conservador? —le ayudó Remus, entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

—Exacto —convino la pelirroja, preocupada. —Espero que en Cokeworth no haya problemas… Además, hay algo raro, miren —hizo que Sirius pasase páginas hasta el artículo que le interesaba para señalarlo con el índice. —Esta nota me llamó mucho la atención. Habla de disturbios en Glasgow, pero hay algo que no cierra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió James frunciendo el ceño.

—No parecía muy coherente. Como si los periodistas no entendiesen bien qué estaba pasando. Hablan de destrozos en varios puntos de la ciudad y alrededores pero nadie puede especificar por qué.

—¿Qué hacen?

Mar entró en la estancia con paso ligero, sin hacer ruido.

—Hablar —atacó enseguida Sirius. —Sabemos que es un concepto complicado de entender para ti, pero es lo que hacen las personas.

—Sirius, haznos un favor y cierra el pico.

La recién llegada ignoró por completo a Sirius y dirigió su mirada hacia Lily, que sonreía casi disculpándose.

—Nada, olvídenlo. Ya debo estar un poco paranoica.

—Si tu lo dices…

—Sirius —advirtió Remus por última vez. Lily no le hizo caso, acostumbrada y dejó el periódico doblado en dos sobre el pupitre antes de ponerse de pie.

—Remus, déjanos de demostrar tu superioridad moral de una puta vez y saca la varita, anda —lo increpó Sirius, dando por terminada la discusión, sacando la suya de un movimiento. —Vinimos aquí a entrenar, ¿o no?

Remus entornó los ojos y dio algunos pasos atrás para poner una distancia prudencial antes de sacar su varita.

—Parece que alguien está de malas _pulgas_ , ¿verdad? —lo azuzó el licántropo, sonriendo un poco. En esos momentos era cuando Lily se daba cuenta que en realidad, Remus no era tan diferente a los otros tres.

—Ah, adoro cuando te quitas esa máscara de jodido tocapelotas.

—Traten de no destruir el castillo, por favor —les pidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. —Adelante.

—Cuidado con tu culo cuando caigas, Remus.

—Eres insoportable.

—Al menos no soy la única que lo piensa —comentó Lily en un aparte a los demás, girando un poco la cabeza y encontrándose de nuevo con esa sonrisa que James esgrimía cada vez que la veía. Había algo que la hacía ponerse incómoda. No estaba segura si prefería que no le sonriese, así no tenía que intentar deshacerse de esa perturbadora sensación que le quedaba cuando ya no la tenía al alcance.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Vine un día antes de lo esperado porque necesitaba quitarme de encima el capítulo para concentrarme en mi examen, así que bueno, aquí lo tienen._

 _Al punto, tengo unos pocos comentarios. Primero quería justificar dos cosas: por un lado, Sirius. Entiendo que hay ríos de tinta acerca de su promiscuidad sexual casi onírica, pero mi humilde premisa a la hora de escribir fue intentar hacer de esto algo real. Algo que podría haber sucedido. Así que sí, Sirius tiene todo ese potencial sexual hiperdesarrollado, posiblemente mucho más que el resto de sus compañeros, pero de ahí a que se acostase con todo lo que lleva faldas hay un trecho. Creo que sí consiguió más experiencia en ese campo que los demás, pero es imposible —me parece— que con diecisiete años consiguiera acostarse con tantas chicas. Así que en mi versión, sip, es un guarro que disfruta espiando los vestuario de mujeres, para suplir la falta de compañeras dispuestas a llegar hasta el final. Vamos, que tienen diecisiete años, y creo que la mayoría de los adolescentes no son tan maduros como para acostarse con alguien porque sí. Todo el rollo sentimental todavía cuenta._

 _Por otro lado, me pareció gracioso incluir el tema de los motes. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta, pero en mi versión de los hechos, los merodeadores no se llaman a sí mismos ni merodeadores ni Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. ¿Por qué? Primero, porque no son tan estúpidos de andar dando pistas de su animagia. Y segundo y más importante... porque es bastante idiota, ¿no creen? No pega con la atmósfera deprimente que termina teniendo la historia siempre y sinceramente, no creo que James estuviese en plan «_ eh, Canuto, pásame la salsa _.» Así que se me hizo divertido poner en boca de Remus mi opinión al respecto. Como se lee, es más posible que los usaran para burlarse, cuando estaban solos. «_ Cuernos _» y «_ Pulgas _» también se me hacen más estilo merodeador._

 _En resumen, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Fue mucho menos opresivo que el anterior, la etapa Hogwarts siempre es mucho más distendida, y la pongo sobre todo para cortar la tensión de las oscuras épocas de 1979. Aunque no lo parezca, pasaron algunas cosas que serán importantes luego. Espero que la escena de Quidditch no haya sido un total engorro, no soy muy fan de los deportes y me costó lo mío escribirla decentemente. Tampoco ayudó que tuviese que sacar de la galera nombres para completar los equipos, odio salirme mucho del canon, pero bueno, este caso lo ameritaba. Les dejé un poco de protagonismo a las amigas de Lily porque les tomé un cariño especial, sobre todo porque no salen demasiado las pobres._

 _¡Anímense y cuéntenme lo que piensan! Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, o un simple_ _«continúa, anda_ _» todo será bien recibido. Los reviews son el alimento de los escritores de fics, así que... ¡estoy hambrienta!_

 _Por último quisiera eviarle un beso enorme a_ **Bittersweet** _, que me dejó un review muy lindo y como no tiene cuenta, no he podido responderle por PM. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Como siempre, nos leemos en quince días. ¿A ustedes se les pasa tan rápido como a mí? La última mitad del año siempre parece que vuela._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	25. XXV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXV**

 _«But we'll never fall if we stand for **something**_

 _We stand for something.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Noviembre de 1977**

—Me extraña que esos cuatro todavía no hayan tomado represalias contra Slytherin —comentó Sally distraída mientras mordisqueaba una pluma y echaba una ojeada por encima del hombro a la esquina derecha del salón, atrás, donde James y los demás se reían sin disimulo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Lily sin despegar el ojo de sus apuntes. La pelirroja y Kerry-Anne eran las únicas que conseguían vencer la cadencia soporífera del Profesor Binns y tomar notas decentes. Jane solía decir que era el súper poder más grande de su amiga. Mary simplemente afirmaba que parte de la naturaleza de Lily era ponerle atención a lo que fuese que estuviese explicando el profesor.

Sally chasqueó la lengua

—Por la derrota del partido —aseguró, dejando claro que pensaba que era evidente.

—Pero si fue contra Ravenclaw... —se sorprendió Kerry-Anne en voz baja, junto a Lily, estirando el cuello para llegar a ver al resto de sus amigas.

—Ajá —convino la chica sin dejar de morder su pluma ya parcialmente destrozada. —Pero para ellos, el mal humor es sinónimo de pelea con Slytherin.

Los alborotadores del fondo eligieron ese momento para hacer explotar una sonora pedorreta que ocasionó la risa de casi todo el aula, junto con el ceño fruncido de Lily. Binns continuó impertérrito con su perorata, ajeno a la atención totalmente desviada de su clase. Kerry-Anne, la más cercana a la pelirroja, fue la única que se dio cuenta que aunque Lily se había girado para mirarlos con mala cara, sonreía.

—No es un concepto demasiado errado —apuntó desde el otro extremo Jane, que se había despertado con la última gracia de sus compañeros. Sally soltó la pluma y le hizo una mueca.

—Jane, vamos —le pidió, intentando controlar su genio. —Ya vimos cómo te fue la última vez con Rosier.

Kerry-Anne las observó, temerosa de una nueva riña, pero Jane solo rodó los ojos y le golpeó el brazo a su amiga.

—Cállate —ordenó con una sonrisa. Sally hizo un gesto de dolor y se sobó el punto de impacto, llena de reproche. —Estoy rompiéndome el culo para vencerlos en el próximo partido, ya verán.

—¿Por qué todo pasa por el Quidditch? —preguntó Lily regresando su atención a la conversación al notar que Sally iba a replicarle a Jane. —De verdad no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Kerry-Anne muy bajito, con una sonrisa.

Sally y Jane intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y resignada.

—Eso es porque son unas amargadas —dijo Jane sin inmutarse, descansando la cabeza en la palma y señalándolas acusadoramente con la otra mano.

—Muchas gracias —farfulló Kerry-Anne enrojeciendo, enfadada. Lily chasqueó los dedos, con expresión serena pero seria.

—Ya, callen y presten atención.

—No tiene sentido —fingió lamentarse Sally, echando la silla hacia atrás para sostenerse con las patas traseras, en equilibrio. Jane cabeceó.

—Nunca entenderé esta mierda.

—Jane, tu tiempo con nuestros muy educados compañeros de Gryffindor te dejó la boca más sucia que el fondo del caldero de mi abuela —se rió Sally ante la nariz fruncida de Kerry-Anne, que intentaba no perder el hilo de la clase y escuchar lo que cuchicheaban sus amigas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jane, sin una pizca de sinceridad. —Es la costumbre. Todavía no me quito la mala leche por el partido del otro día.

—¿Y por eso tienes que maldecir? —susurró Kerry-Anne mirándola mal, mientras Sally seguía rinéndose.

—Sip.

—Presten atención, vamos —volvió a intervenir la pelirroja, demostrando que no se perdía detalle a pesar de tener la cara muy cerca del pergamino con sus apuntes. —No permitiré que Annie les preste sus notas.

Sally se horrorizó y perdió el equilibrio, ocasionando un trastabilleo muy ruidoso que captó la atención de Sirius Black al fondo y aumentó las risas a su costa. Roja, la muchacha consiguió enderezar su silla y volver a su sitio entera mientras Jane gritaba

—¿Por qué? ¡Siempre lo hace!

—Justamente por eso —respondió Lily con tranquilidad. —Tienen que preparar con seriedad sus EXTASIS.

Jane resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Con seriedad está mirándote el capitán, y no creo que sea por los exámenes —dijo, venenosa y directa como un dardo, logrando que Lily detuviese el ritmo de su pluma por un momento. Sally, repuesta, giró el cuello para corroborar las palabras de su amiga. El barullo había captado la atención de James que miraba sonriendo la espalda de Lily. ¿Esperaría que la pelirroja volteara?

—Déjala en paz —la defendió Kerry-Anne en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros Gryffindor.

—No te metas, Annie —la previno Sally con una sonrisa, oliendo la tormenta.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa entre James y tu? —atacó Jane, inclinándose hacia adelante para hacer más confidencial la conversación. Sally, entretenida, la imitó y colocó su cara muy cerca de la de su amiga, en plan cotilleo.

—¿Entre James y yo? —preguntó Lily, volviendo a sus notas. No las miraba, y parecía esforzarse lo suyo por permanecer impasible.

—No te hagas la tonta, Lily, no te queda —canturreó la guardiana de Gryffindor, picándola con su dedo índice. La pelirroja terminó por desconcentrarse y espantarla con un ademán, resignada a perder el hilo de la clase. No estaba segura si conseguiría mantener su mueca impertérrita e internamente, maldecía al idiota de James y a los demás por ser tan evidente.

—No me hago la tonta —contradijo en voz baja, recolocándose el cabello en su sitio. —Solo me sorprende. No sé a qué se refieren.

—Pues a eso —soltó Jane, chasqueando la lengua. Echó una última mirada hacia el sitio donde se encontraban James y los demás, que terminaron por captar su atención. El capitán la saludó con la mano y una mueca burlona y, rodando los ojos, la joven regresó a lo suyo. Lily había procurado ignorar el intercambio. —No sé cómo ocurrió pero de pronto pareces llevarte de maravilla con ellos.

La joven se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla.

—No es cierto.

No podía decirles a sus amigas que por extrañas —y peligrosísimas— razones, resultaba que estaba destinada a compartir su futuro con esos cuatro y en ese camino, que ligaba inexorablemente sus vidas, estaba aprendiendo a confiar en ellos.

—Sí lo es Lily —apuntó Sally, muy divertida con toda la situación, ajena a las reflexiones de la pelirroja.

—¿Ves? —se impacientó Jane, golpeando con la palma la mesa y ocasionando que Sally, la más cercana, diera un cómico salto en su sitio. —Hasta Annie está de nuestro lado. Vamos, desembucha, pelirroja.

La aludida sonrió, acorralada.

—No sé que pretendes que te diga —suspiró con tranquilidad, acomodando sus pergaminos. —James y yo somos Premios Anuales. Es lógico, ¿no?

—Claro —intervino Kerry-Anne, conciliadora. —Además, ahora que paró con esos jueguitos infantiles, es mucho más agradable.

—¿Te refieres a esas impetuosas declaraciones de amor? —preguntó Sally conteniendo la risa. —No estoy de acuerdo. Eran maravillosas.

—Todo un espectáculo.

—Vamos, no sean así —volvió a intervenir Kerry-Anne, para apaciguar los ánimos. —Era algo tonto. Y muy...

—¿Vergonzoso? —ayudó Lily torciendo el gesto al recordar cómo James había intentado salir con ella con ese porte increíblemente arrogante que le provocaba ganas de hechizarlo por un mes.

—Para ustedes, que son unas mojigatas —se carcajeó Jane, sincera. Kerry-Anne bajó la mirada a la par que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, mientras Lily le daba un codazo a su amiga, sin tomárselo en serio. —Ya quisiera yo que un guapo como James me persiguiera por todo el castillo.

—El punto es que no lo hace más —intervino Sally que parecía repentinamente molesta. —Porque era idiota.

—Basta de hablar de James —ordenó Lily, que había retomado el ritmo de la clase. —Aún quedan quince minutos.

—De esta clase infernal.

—Vamos, al menos dejen a Lily copiar en paz.

—Sí —aceptó Jane con una sonrisa pícara, cómplice con Sally que se había vuelto a relajar, balanceándose hacia atrás. —No queremos que Lily se ponga _celosa_ porque hablamos de su capitán, ¿verdad?

Esa vez, no fue el codazo de la pelirroja sino el tintero completo el que cayó sobre la guardiana de Gryffindor que se reía a más no poder frente a la cara de de su amiga, coreada por Sally que volvía a caerse hacia atrás sobre su silla.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Diciembre de 1977**

Las lechuzas continuaron llegando sin orden ni concierto. Alice no podía especificar un día, o un horario en particular para que el animal se posase en su cama pero aparecía allí a intervalos de tiempo indefinidos. Tampoco podía terminar de entender el mensaje que intentaba transmitir aquel crío —se negaba a pensar en él por su nombre, porque creía que así se convertiría en algo real y, por Merlín, ni siquiera quería recordar que se había acostado con él— o cual era su puta finalidad.

Por lo pronto, lo que estaba consiguiendo era crisparle los nervios.

Seguía juntando pergaminos con parcas palabras —o ninguna, como era el caso de la última lechuza—, dirigidas a _«Alice, de Londres»_ , y estúpidas baratijas o dulces pequeños que confinaba a lo más oscuro del cajón para no verlos.

Sin embargo, por más que los escondiera, la estela de su presencia la perseguía, recordándole una y otra vez el terrible y vergonzoso error que había cometido al desnudarse borracha frente a un desconocido.

Por qué, Merlín, _por qué_.

Estaba segura, segurísima, que a Dorcas jamás le hubiese pasado. Acostumbrada a lidiar con acosadores diversos, la muchacha tenía las palabras justas, el gesto preciso para quitárselos de encima cuando le venía en gana. Ella mandaba. Ella siempre mandaba.

En cambio, Alice ni siquiera se había armado de valor para responderle. La lechuza —porque era siempre la misma, esa de hermoso pelaje gris— tampoco parecía querer una contestación porque abría las alas nada más verla y asegurarse que tuviese el pergamino en la mano. Estaba exagerando las cosas y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Y seguía repercutiendo en su nuevo trabajo y, por supuesto, en la Academia.

Continuaba haciendo papelones esporádicos en las lecciones de Sigilo y Rastreo y todavía no había conseguido desarmar ni una vez a Dearborn en sus prácticas de los martes —Dorcas lo había conseguido hacía varias semanas, y Frank el día anterior—. Se sentía frustrada, inútil y de mal humor.

Los ojos suspicaces de Frank la perseguían cuando creía que ella no estaba mirándolo y eso solo le dejaba un regusto amargo peor en la boca.

Así que Dorcas había tomado las riendas de la situación aquella tarde y la había arrastrado por el brazo, sin preguntarle si le apetecía, hacia el callejón Diagón, una vez terminada la jornada en la Academia.

—Dor, tengo trabajo —se había quejado Alice por lo bajo, sabiendo que era inútil. La muchacha se había despedido de los otros dos con resolución y a Alice no le apetecía lo que fuese que su amiga tuviese en mente.

—No hasta dentro de dos horas. Venga, vamos a quitarte esa cara de apio que traes.

La aludida suspiró y se dejó hacer. Estaba nevando y no tenía sentido discutir con Dorcas cuando podía permitirle arrastrarla hasta algún sitio caldeado.

La respiración se le atragantó, congelándose a medio camino cuando su amiga entró en el bar que habían frecuentado un par de veces y, por supuesto, ella había evitado desde su encontronazo con BJ.

Mierda.

Si había tenido alguna esperanza de quitarse los fantasmas de la cabeza, Dorcas se la había borrado de un plumazo.

Incómoda, entró al abarrotado lugar que seguía pobremente iluminado y con un fuerte olor a aceite quemado. Aunque el sol recién se empezaba a ocultar, una multitud de magos de todos los aspectos ya se arrebujaban sobre las mesitas redondas y enclenques, tomando una copa antes de partir a casa.

Los instrumentos tocaban una melodía que apenas se oía, sobre la tarima de siempre.

—Dor… —suspiró Alice, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla.

—No empieces a quejarte y busca una mesa —le ordenó la joven con un rápido movimiento con la mano para callarla. —Iré por unas bebidas.

Alice se resignó y, arrastrando los pies, consiguió hacerse sitio luego de un par de empujones. No consiguió más que una silla, por lo que terminó encantando una con su propia varita. Resoplando por lo bajo y descansando la barbilla sobre la palma pudo ver perfectamente como Dorcas se abría paso con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo dos botellas, la sonrisa brillante eludiendo los piropos que cosechaba con su andar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, tendiéndole la bebida y sentándose luego de hacerle una seña nada educada a un borracho que le gritaba obscenidades. —Salud.

Chocaron las botellas con diferentes grados de entusiasmo y Alice desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con la bebida. Había divisado el punto donde se había encontrado con BJ por primera vez.

—Al, ¿puedes decirme que mierda te pasa? —soltó Dorcas sin rodeos una vez que vació la mitad de su cerveza, depositándola con estruendo sobre la superficie de la mesa. —Ya me tienes cansada con toda esa depresión. Dime, ¿es por tu madre?

La muchacha dejó la botella y se volvió lentamente para quedar colgada de la mirada sincera de Dorcas. Estaba genuinamente preocupada por ella.

Y Alice sintió el aleteo de su corazón furioso en el pecho, pidiendo a gritos compartir con su mejor —con su única— amiga todos los negros pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo quiso hacer de veras. Podía experimentar el reflujo amargo subiéndole desde el estómago hasta la entrada de su garganta, pulsando por salir, por compartir la enorme estupidez que había hecho y que no podía superar sola.

Pero solo una palabra salió de la punta de su lengua.

—Sí.

—Oh, Al.

Dorcas alcanzó su mano y la tomó con fuerza antes de farfullar una retahíla de consuelos que Alice escuchó a medias, avergonzada.

No podía enfrentar a Dorcas. En realidad, no era algo nuevo: pocas veces había podido hacerlo a lo largo de sus muchos años de amistad. Alice no sabía cómo reaccionar ante situaciones que no podía resolver de la manera en que suponía que Dorcas lo haría, porque su amiga, con el tiempo, se había convertido en su modelo de comportamiento. Ese anhelo a ser como ella y la vergüenza de no conseguirlo jamás.

Porque Alice no era Dorcas, por mucho que quisiese. Y Alice no quería oír el regaño que le echaría Dorcas encima si supiese que no sabía ponerse firme con un chico, que por otro lado, apenas conocía.

Después de todo, su ánimo funesto no estaba para mantenerse estoico ante la clarificación de un nuevo error de su parte. Eso ya lo hacía Dearborn sin esfuerzo alguno. Era suficiente.

Resolvería su problema, dejaría de pensar en ese idiota, y conseguiría la aprobación de Dorcas. Y luego, buscaría la forma de borrar la desidia de su jefe y demostrarle a todos —a Dor, a Frank, a su madre, a ella misma— que podía convertirse en Auror.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Noviembre de 1977**

—No es que quiera meterme en tu vida, ¿sabes? —escuchó Sirius desde la cama de al lado mientras se deslizaba fuera de los edredones y se ponía los pantalones de una sola subida, con el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón de fondo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, Cuernos —replicó el, asomando la cabeza despeinada para ver la sonrisa sincera de su amigo, que había descorrido las cortinas con cuidado para no hacer —más— ruido. James manoteó los anteojos resignado y se los puso, para que los contornos de su amigo no se desdibujaran.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —intentó el muchacho de nuevo, hincando el codo sobre el colchón. Sirius resopló aunque no perdió el buen humor.

—Y ya lo estás haciendo —respondió, pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza y despeinándose un poco más. —Otra vez.

James lo dejó estar, relajado, asegurándose de que las respiraciones que acompañaban el ambiente no variasen su tono.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde demonios estás yendo? Son… —y tuvo que incorporarse un poco para llegar a ver el reloj mágico que Remus conservaba siempre sobre su mesita de noche. —Las dos de la madrugada.

—Excelente horario para hacer ejercicio.

Con desparpajo, Sirius levantó un brazo y acercó el rostro a su axila para olisquearse y encogerse de hombros cuando no se sintió muy conforme con el resultado.

—¿Huele a perro mentiroso? —se burló James desde su sitio, inclinándose hacia su amigo con las cejas levantadas. Sirius lo ignoró y con sigilo inusitado se acercó hasta la cama de Remus, exactamente frente a la suya y con un hechizo no verbal hizo que el Mapa saliese despedido de debajo del elástico del lecho. Lo atajó en el aire y se volvió hacia James con una mueca sugerente.

—Supongo que otra noche le tocarás los huevos a Remus para saber por qué mierda tiene siempre el mapa.

—Me ofendes.

—Eres una puta nenaza —se rió Sirius, aunque no parecía enojado. El mal humor crónico solía dirigirse a personas ajenas al círculo de sus tres amigos. —Cotilla.

—Desembucha, pulgoso —lo retó James en cambio, sin perder su sonrisa afable. —No creerás que no me di cuenta, no soy tan idiota —Sirius elevó una ceja, dispuesto a replicar, pero James no se lo permitió, haciendo un ademán para callarlo. —Puede que haya tardado alguna noche, pero no soy Pete, puedo distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor aunque esté dormido. Y estoy seguro que Remus no tardará en darse cuenta. Tiene el sueño pesado _solamente_ cerca de la luna llena.

El aludido suspiró y se dejó caer por un momento en su cama deshecha, con las rodillas separadas y la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto sepa, ¿vale? —dijo, reacio. —Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que hago. Pero… podría estar bien.

—¿Estar bien?

—No me toques los huevos, Cuernos —espetó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando su varita y el mapa. Se pasó la capa por los hombros antes de añadir —para eso está Remus ya, gracias.

—Que no te oiga decir eso.

— _Lumos_.

—Sirius —lo llamó James forzando la voz para que siguiese sonando baja pero él pudiese oírlo. El aludido gruñó, dando a entender que lo escuchaba, con un pie fuera de la habitación. —Que no te atrapen, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Lily nos vuelva a regañar.

—Lo que digas, calzonazos.

—Yo también te quiero.

Sirius salió pitando, atravesando la Sala Común en penumbras, con el débil chisporroteo del los últimos vestigios de fuego muriendo en la chimenea. Los elfos todavía no habían pasado a limpiar, por lo que el desorden de la estancia era evidente. Esquivó los sillones desparramados y algunos envoltorios de brujas fritas y le guiñó el ojo a la Señora Gorda que mutó en un instante su mueca de fastidio al ser despertada por una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se toqueteaba el pelo desordenado por el sueño.

Como un espectro, cruzó en el más absoluto sigilo el castillo dormido con el mapa abierto en la mano izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie se cruzase en su camino. Hogwarts de noche era toda una experiencia, mucho más llena de adrenalina, mucho más repleta de espíritu. Un poco más parecida al mismo Sirius.

Llegó en menos de un cuarto de hora a la Torre, luego de dar un rodeo para evitar a la gata de Filch. Desencantó el Mapa antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo y entrar, colocándose con cuidado su sonrisa más sardónica.

—Hola.

La figura menuda de Marlenne ya estaba allí, recortada sobre la ventana sin cristales, ubicada prudentemente a un palmo del vacío. La joven no respondió ni se giró para mirarlo y Sirius no le dio importancia, empezando a habituarse.

No estaba seguro en qué momento se había establecido esa costumbre, pero si podía definir los motivos que lo impulsaban a seguir encontrándose con esa esquiva Ravenclaw que sin embargo, continuaba frecuentando la Torre.

Sí, Marlenne lo intrigaba, en parte, pero en realidad lo que le había dicho hacía unas pocas semanas era cierto.

No confiaba en ella.

Sirius estaba seguro de que podría ofrecer sin vacilar su vida por sus amigos, y no necesitaba ni siquiera preguntarlo para saber que ellos pensaban de la misma manera del resto. La prueba de fuego había sido el control de su animagia y cada luna llena, sellaban ese pacto de sangre y magia correteando sin rumbo por el Bosque Prohibido y las afueras de Hogsmeade. Él, un desconfiado natural, al que solo lo guiaba su instinto, había demostrado ser el primero en saltar a defender a James, a proteger a Peter o a acompañar a Remus. No había reflexionado demasiado sobre ello, pero ese sentimiento se había extendido con una naturalidad inusitada hacia Lily. Sirius consideraba a la pelirroja una tocapelotas, al mismísimo nivel de Remus, pero a su vez, creía poder depositar su esquiva confianza con los ojos cerrados.

Habían sobrado las oportunidades para demostrar que Lily, a pesar de ser un grano en el culo con esa miradita de superioridad y su moral repartida a diestra y siniestra, era una persona de confianza. Le gustaban la clase de personas como la pelirroja, tan transparentes que daba pena. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar qué hubiese pasado, por ejemplo, si esa Navidad, hacía casi un año, Lily no hubiese levantando la varita —luego de cagarla, sí— en contra de los Slytherin en Cokeworth y los había guiado para escapar de ellos.

Sin embargo, con Marlenne no ocurría lo mismo. Sirius estaba seguro —y su instinto no solía fallar— en que la silenciosa Ravenclaw tenía un mar de secretos en su interior, que protegía con esa mueca apática y ese misterio casi violento.

Si el muchacho podía describirse como energía pura, entonces, Marlenne era la ausencia total de vigor. Eran opuestos por completo. Se repelían.

Además, era algo personal con ella. A Sirius le molestaban las personas que ocultaban cosas y en especial, le daba grima que a la muchacha apenas se le pudiesen adivinar los ojos detrás de todo ese flequillo descontrolado. Una cuestión de principios.

Marlenne, entonces, no se había girado al oír la voz de Sirius, permaneció inmóvil. El muchacho se encogió mentalmente de hombros y encendió un cigarro con parsimonia, exhalando despacio el humo grisáceo.

Lo que más curiosidad le daba era saber por qué, a pesar de saber que él la perseguiría hasta la Torre como había hecho ya en varias ocasiones, Mar continuaba acudiendo. ¿Qué la impulsaba a soportarlo, cuando era evidente que no congeniaban?

—Tu conversación siempre es estimulante, ¿sabes? —la picó, alcanzando la pared de piedra e inclinándose para sostenerse sobre su costado. Desde ahí, la figura silente de Marlenne estaba a pocos metros. Podía delinearle el perfil. Sirius aguardó a que el dardo hiciera efecto, pero la muchacha no se inmutó. Suponía que tenía la mirada fija en el firmamento, abierto y más negro que nunca. —Vas a hacerme creer que no te agrada mi compañía. Eso te convertiría en la primera persona en la tierra. —El joven dio otra calada, reflexionando. —Bueno, la segunda. Mi madre se ha ganado ese puesto a pulso.

El silencio empezó a pitarle en los oídos a Sirius, mientras se impacientaba. Si bien habían compartido algunas noches extrañas, a la larga, Marlenne terminaba respondiéndole. Le parecía que sus palabras, en el refugio aislado de la Torre, eran un poco más sinceras. Cuando Mar conseguía esbozarlas.

Que no estaba siendo el caso.

—Oye —gruñó, enfadado, luego de otra exhalación. —Mírame.

La joven seguía allí, a la altura de sus ojos, vuelta hacia el vacío. Si Sirius no se concentraba, ni siquiera podía percibir el sonido de su respiración.

—Vamos, no soy una puta gárgola —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia y tirando la colilla al suelo, fumada a medias, para pisarla con la punta del pie. Enderezó el cuello y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, decidiendo ser sincero. —¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?

Era la pregunta que le había estado rondando la cabeza los últimos quince días. Esa maldita Ravenclaw se había convertido en el centro de todas sus cavilaciones. Y todo por no ser un poco más como Lily, más amable, más directa, más real. Menos Marlenne.

Sirius gruñó una vez más y se adelantó un paso a la par que ladraba.

—Mar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Marlenne.

El silencio pareció quebrarse como un cristal desgajándose en mil pedazos.

Sirius no era una persona paciente. O racional.

—Mierda —de un solo movimiento, el muchacho eliminó la poca distancia que mantenía con la Ravenclaw y de un rápido manotazo le tomó el brazo derecho para obligarla a voltearse hacia él.

—¿Estás...?

No.

Marlenne no estaba llorando. Pero su mueca era todavía más desgarradora.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius aprendiese que Mar no lloraba. Nunca. Las lágrimas rodando cuesta abajo por sus mejillas bien podían significar el fin de los tiempos tal y como se conocían y, para ello, todavía faltaban años y Sirius no confiaba en la adivinación. Sin embargo, la expresión vacía de Mar quedaría grabada en su retina mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado.

 _Sálvame._

Pero, ¿de qué? ¿de quién?

Un débil rayo de luna se hizo espacio en ese momento entre tanta negrura, apenas una muesca delgada en el firmamento, que bañó despacio el perfil de Mar. Sirius la observó como la recordaría en sus noches de más desesperado encierro. Con los labios finos hacia arriba, como si se los hubiese cosido a pura fuerza de voluntad para intentar sonreír, la nariz fruncida y la mirada parcialmente escondida por los rizos castaños. La mirada que encontraba al fin sus ojos. Que denunciaba todo el pesar del mundo, que violentaba esa sonrisa abierta de un cuchillazo de pulso tembloroso practicada en la más absoluta soledad. La mirada que lo desafiaba a hundirse en su infierno.

E intoxicarse en él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Diciembre de 1977**

A su pesar, Alice no podía dejar de temblar como las hojas que luchaban contra la violencia del viento desatado sobre su cabeza.

Habían sido unos días apabullantes. Se presentaban proyectadas sobre sus párpados cerrados fuertemente como una sucesión amorfa de luces y sonidos, en una vorágine frenética de acontecimientos que no había podido detener.

Todo había comenzado un martes de prácticas, por supuesto. Esa misma mañana había recibido otra lechuza que la había mal predispuesto a pesar de su férrea decisión de poner todo su empeño y, naturalmente, había tenido un pequeño error que le había valido cinco minutos de insultos velados por parte de Dearborn. Alice se sentía frustrada, avergonzada y sobre todo furiosa consigo misma por continuar fallando.

Estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no saliesen como ella quería, pero odiaba que sus amigos fuesen los malditos testigos de ello. Alice podía ver sin ningún problema la vena palpitante en el cuello de Frank, lo que la hacía sentirse todavía más inútil a los fines prácticos del grupo. Dearborn lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, y hasta parecía querer azuzarlo para que estallase. Las cuotas de orgullo de Dorcas tampoco ayudaban mucho a la situación.

La cosa era que ese martes se había sentido más estancada que nunca: apenas podía mantenerse económicamente, estaba en dependencia constante de sus amigos —como si todavía tuviese el cabello largo y la imposibilidad de mirar a alguien a los ojos, como cuando tenía catorce años—, y el entrenamiento para convertirse en Auror estaba minando los pocos bastiones de confianza que le quedaban. Si suponía que la Academia le haría mostrar lo mejor de sí, la presión estaba haciéndola tambalear hacia el vacío. Empezaba a encontrar la forma definida de sus límites.

La noticia había llegado al final de la jornada, cuando Dearborn los llamó a su despacho. Benji le había dedicado una larga mirada que Alice no se había molestado en descifrar. El cuerpo se le había paralizado en un súbito oleaje de terror: su jefe ya no la quería seguir soportando en el Escuadrón. Era su fin.

Dearborn estaba inclinado de costado en su pequeño cubículo abarrotado de ficheros, con un cigarro en los labios que se consumía con lentitud y _El Profeta_ abierto en ambas manos.

El silencio se escurrió, resbaladizo. Ninguno deseaba enfrentarse a la expresión huraña y mal educada de su jefe. Estaban cansados, sucios y la pierna de Dorcas le latía con fiereza producto del golpazo que se había dado esquivando una maldición demasiado certera. Querían irse a casa.

Dearborn finalmente se dio por aludido y gruñó, quitándose con brusquedad el cigarro de la boca y enterrándolo en el cenicero antes de girar su posición hasta tenerlos de frente.

—Empaquen sus cosas —masculló, aún con la atención fija en _El Profeta_ , pasando enérgicamente la página.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Estás sorda, Meadowes, o los golpes te impiden entender? —comentó, ácido, el hombre, elevando por fin los ojos hacia sus subordinados. —Nos vamos.

Esta vez, Dorcas tuvo la decencia de mantenerse callada, intercambiando una incrédula mirada con sus amigos. Frank abrió la boca, pero Dearborn lo atajó, poniéndose de pie y cerrando el periódico sobre el escritorio.

—En tres días —explicó, aunque parecía reticente a dar detalles. —Seremos grupo de refuerzo. El Departamento no tiene suficiente gente para enfrentar esto.

—¿A qué se refiere con _esto_?

Dearborn sonrió a Frank por sobre su barba rala, castaña, y la mueca le aterrorizó a Alice. Por alguna razón, su jefe conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

—A esto.

Giró _El Profeta_ para que pudiesen leer con claridad la portada.

—No es cierto —soltó Dorcas, anonadada, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Me encantaría que no dudases de la credibilidad de nuestra información, pero, lamentablemente, lo es. Nos apareceremos en Glasgow desde aquí en tres días. Necesito que chequeen sus varitas abajo y que empaquen al menos un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Les enviaré por lechuza las pociones que no deben faltar. ¿Saben hacer un hechizo de extensión indetectable?

—Sí —afirmó Benji, manteniendo la serenidad que empezaba a flaquear en el resto.

—Bien. Háganlo. No se molesten en venir mañana. Esto es un desastre y no tendré tiempo para ustedes.

Dearborn guardó silencio y sus subordinados no atinaron siquiera a respirar. El Auror gruñó una vez más.

—¿A qué esperan? Salgan de mi vista.

No lo necesitaron escuchar dos veces para salir pitando de allí, las cabezas al borde del punto de ebullición.

Y tres días después, estaban en Escocia. Alice había tenido que discutir con el viejo del bar para que le permitiese tomarse esas jornadas, a lo que el hombre se había negado en redondo, con el gesto hosco tan característico y los insultos al Partido Laborista. Su mujer había tenido que salir en su defensa cuando Alice se inventó una historia de su padre enfermo al que tenía que ir a cuidar en Glasgow, y luego de perjurar que regresaría a los pocos días, había podido empacar las cosas con el alivio de saber que su trabajo seguiría allí cuando regresase.

Si era que regresaba.

Mientras la joven se removía por centésima vez en su sitio, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, repasaba una y otra vez las instrucciones que Dearborn les había dado para permanecer con vida. El vacío en el estómago parecía feliz de hacerse notar cada pocos segundos, haciéndola temblar al compás del viento frenético que podía oír pero no sentir.

Habían llegado junto con el grupo de Zeller y compañía, que efectuaban su primera misión en solitario. Eso significaba que respondían a Dearborn a fines prácticos, pero casi como iguales. No subordinados. Dorcas había torcido el gesto cuando se había enterado de ello, y había mantenido la mala cara durante todo el viaje, sin dejar de echar miraditas sin disimulo a la joven mujer que se había sentado entre Russell y Benji, chasqueando la lengua disgustada.

Habían salido de Glasgow en un enorme trasto _muggle_ que el Departamento les había preparado, luego de aparecerse en una de sus oficinas escocesas. Tenían que salir de la ciudad aprisa, porque el foco del problema se hallaba en las Tierras Altas, más al norte.

A pesar de su nerviosismo e incomodidad por la reacia atmósfera a su alrededor, Alice había disfrutado del viaje. El trasto se movía a los tumbos por las carreteras muggles dejando atrás la gran ciudad para internarse cada vez más en paisajes agrestes y montañosos. De reojo, distraída por el cielo nublado y el aspecto inhóspito de la tierra que se abría a su alrededor, escuchaba la discusión de Frank, Stevens y Dearborn acerca de la efectividad de haberse aparecido en Glasgow, cuando podrían haberlo hecho en Stirling, y de allí tomar la ruta más directa hacia las montañas.

—No pretendan mucha coherencia del Ministerio —resoplaba su jefe, con sus clásicos ademanes bruscos. Stevens, más simpático, había sonreído un poco a los subordinados.

—Son cuestiones burocráticas —había explicado a Frank que lo escuchaba con atención. Alice se había quedado prendada por un momento de la delgada línea de expresión que se le hacía en la frente ante su mueca reconcentrada. —De cualquier manera llegaremos a tiempo.

Los _muggles_ ya lo habían notado, por supuesto. De hecho, todo el operativo del Departamento había sido activado cuando un furioso empleado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica le había echado en cara un periódico _muggle_ a Alastor Moody, el jefe del Escuadrón, que tenía como noticia principal los inauditos destrozos en Escocia. La escalada de eventos inexplicables había comenzado en Fort Willam, pero se había hecho noticia cuando cruzó las Tierras Altas para llegar a Stirling y luego, a Glasgow. Los _muggles_ solo se enteraban si las cosas afectaban a un número considerable de personas, había pensado Alice mientras hojeaba sus periódicos en su descanso en el bar, y de cualquier manera, el revuelo en Inglaterra no había sido demasiado grande. Escocia quedaba demasiado al norte y las Tierras Altas siempre habían sido objeto de rumores absurdos para atraer turistas.

Sin embargo, el Escuadrón de Aurores no opinaba lo mismo.

Por eso Alastor Moody había puesto en movimiento casi la totalidad del Escuadrón, desplazándolos hasta las escarpadas montañas escocesas, para combatir lo que suponían, eran gigantes despertando de su letargo de siglos.

Cuando el trasto se hubo internado por completo en terreno inhóspito y cada vez más elevado, pincelado por espejos de agua que reflejaban el cielo plomizo que no había cesado su amenaza de lluvia, Dearborn había sacado su varita e impulsado el vehículo para llegar al campamento donde los Aurores habían puesto su base, al pie del mismísimo Ben Nevis, en tiempo récord.

Y así Alice y los demás se habían enterado de las últimas noticias que sí, confirmaban que los gigantes habían bajado de su confinamiento en las Tierras Altas para azuzar los principales núcleos urbanos que tuviesen a su alcance. Dorcas se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver al legendario Ojoloco Moody impartir órdenes a diestra y siniestra, enfadado con el mundo, y Benji había tenido que golpearle con el codo de manera disimulada para hacerla reaccionar. Alice había intercambiado una mirada divertida con Frank, sabedores de que la muchacha moriría por presentarse a la leyenda del Ministerio, esperando que los reconociese como miembros de la Orden.

Sin embargo, hasta la noche, ellos cuatro, más o menos supervisados por Zeller y Russell poco habían hecho más que matar el tiempo practicando duelos, bastante más lejos del resto del campamento.

Esa noche, se habían dividido en grupos para dormir al raso. Moody, en su obcecada paranoia, había prohibido la utilización de más magia de la necesaria, ya que los gigantes se sentían irremediablemente atraídos por ella, a la vez que amenazados, y el viejo Auror todavía no tenía conocimiento suficiente de la situación que los había arrojado a atacar —cuando, luego de la histórica pacificación de 1603, se habían confinado a las Tierras Altas sin volver a mantener altercados con humanos, ya fuesen _muggles_ o magos—.

Era por eso que Alice repasaba los hechos de los últimos días en el silencio apabullante de la naturaleza, amenazada por la sombra espectral que se proyectaba sobre el campamento del pico más alto del Reino Unido. Temblaba con los ojos cerrados, aterrada, azuzada por la naturaleza en su expresión más pura, y se preguntaba qué sentiría al ver un gigante si solo de pensar en la enormidad del Ben Nevis a su izquierda, ya se veía a sí misma pequeña, diminuta. Insignificante.

En su fuero más interno, Alice esperaba que todo fuese un gigantesco malentendido y que, con un poco de persuasión por parte de los magos más calificados del Ministerio, los gigantes regresaran a las montañas de la misma forma en la que habían bajado y ellos podrían regresar de una pieza a Inglaterra. El débil hechizo térmico que habían conjurado Stevens y Frank para protegerse de la temperatura que ya había descendido por debajo de las cifras positivas —porque Moody se había negado en redondo a erigir carpas mágicas, aduciendo que sería igual a firmar la defunción de todo el Escuadrón— apenas los cubría, y Alice nunca se había visto tan indefensa como esa noche, al raso, vulnerable al mundo entero.

Sin embargo, los rumores que se esparcían por lo bajo eran tan aterradores que no podían más que ser verdad: los mortífagos estaban detrás de eso.

Los mortífagos habían convencido a los gigantes de escapar de su refugio eterno en las montañas. Alice no se atrevía a respirar si su mente la traicionaba y se imaginaba qué pasaría si eso fuese cierto.

Dorcas se había negado en redondo a tumbarse junto a Benji, por lo que Alice se había ubicado para alejarlos, a un lado del rubio y al otro de su amiga. Sin embargo la muchacha, con una sonrisa muda, en un arrebato estúpido e infantil, se las había ingeniado para que Frank quedase al otro lado de su amiga. La presencia de Frank frente al viento inclemente y al miedo de lo desconocido crecía conforme pasaban los minutos y Alice no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Aunque estaba de lado, dándole la espalda al muchacho y los ojos cerrados —con la varita entre las piernas, sin dejar de temblar—, era tan consciente de que Frank estaba allí, a menos de un palmo de su cuerpo, que el corazón aminoraba la marcha cada pocos segundos para reanudarla con desesperación, errático.

Distorsionado por la ventisca que no aminoraba su fuerza, la joven escuchó a lo lejos ruidos de tumulto. Con todos los sentidos alerta, abrió los ojos de golpe, aguzando el oído para indicarle a su corazón que ya era tiempo de dejar de latir con tanta fiereza. Tuvo que aguardar unos instantes hasta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y que sus ojos pudiesen delinear el contorno fantasmal de las montañas rodeándola, inofensivas. Solo que en ese momento, para Alice, las Tierras Altas se habían transformado en la guarida de todos sus temores.

Tenía que sobreponerse al temblor que sacudía su cuerpo y demostrarse que podía con ello. Que sería un Auror. Que sería la mejor.

Alarmada por un chasquido desconocido —no podía discernir se trataba de su imaginación exaltada o producto del miedo más visceral— volteó sin reflexionar para escrutar la oscuridad, los dedos rozando la varita.

Se encontró de golpe con los ojos abiertos de Frank, tan oscuros como la noche misma, clavados sobre ella. Como si estuviese esperándola.

Alice parpadeó. Sintió la sangre bullir y deslizarse con premura hasta su rostro para encenderlo de líquido espeso, hirviendo. Frank no se había movido un ápice, pero la seguía mirando con esos ojos abrumadores, que le borraron de un plumazo toda la impotencia y las pesadillas demasiado definidas. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Frente a ella quedaba solo la mirada de Frank, de labios apretados y sentimiento tan sincero que Alice pudo ver cómo se reflejaba en esos pozos negros su amor más profundo y también, el más negado.

Estaban cerca, a menos de un palmo de distancia. Si la joven estiraba el cuello, podría rozar la nariz de Frank que continuaba impertérrito, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Si estiraba el brazo, podía tocarle el cabello negro azotado por el viento. Si despegaba los labios resecos, podía hacerle llegar sus palabras.

Bésame.

Alice le mantuvo la mirada, con ese pensamiento inundándola por completo. Bañada de calidez en la noche más fría de su vida.

Bésame. Bésame. _Bésame_.

Pero su anhelo no le llegó, y tiempo más tarde, Alice se daría cuenta que aquel habría sido su punto de inflexión. Su punto de no retorno.

Frank no se movió, taladrándola con intensidad. Podría haber jurado que el joven _sabía_ lo que ella estaba pensando y sin embargo, Alice dejó morir el _«_ bésame _»_ en el momento exacto en el que las pisadas se distinguieron del soplido frenético de las montañas, evidenciando la sombra de un hombre fornido con la varita en alto.

—¡Muévanse! —rugió Dearborn, frenético. Su voz le llegó a Alice a través de un velo que la desorientaba. De pronto, no entendía por qué estaba allí, tumbada en la tierra fría e inhóspita de Escocia, vulnerable a la naturaleza, cuando Frank no la había besado. Frank la había mirado de esa manera, y no la había besado.

No la había besado.

Dorcas se rebulló y se puso de pie de un salto, con el cabello castaño esparcido en todas direcciones.

—¡Los gigantes bajaron! —explicó Dearborn haciendo señas para que lo siguieran. Dorcas no perdió el tiempo y, sin prestar atención a Alice que se había puesto de pie por inercia, se encimó con todo el cuerpo sobre Benji para despertarlo aprisa—. Atacaron el campamento. Tenemos que defendernos, ¡corran! Apúntenles a los ojos.

Frank finalmente había reaccionado y la determinación volvía a brillar en sus ojos, encendiendo un _Lumos_ y dañándole los ojos al resto, que parpadearon, molestos.

Dearborn hizo una última seña y sus cuatro subordinados, pálidos y decididos le siguieron los pasos, saliendo del refugio del hechizo térmico y bajando la ladera empinada sobre la que se habían tumbado para descansar. De pie sobre la elevación, pudieron ver el desastre y Dearborn los dejó visualizar el caos por solo una fracción de segundo.

Eran más de cinco gigantes los que habían desatado su furia cargando contra el campamento de aurores con saña.

Alice se permitió un último temblor antes de quitarse de encima la maldita sensación de los ojos de Frank sobre ella y empuñó la varita con firmeza. Ya no había tiempo de dudar.

Dearborn echó a correr hacia el centro del desastre y girando apenas la cabeza, gritó

—Si se sienten en peligro de muerte, desaparézcanse. Vuelvan a Inglaterra. ¡Es una orden!

La noche recién empezaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Diciembre de 1977**

—No es por nada, pero creo que voy a querer una compensación por esto.

Sirius fumaba en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y la otra recogida a modo de apoyo para el codo que iba y venía al compás de sus caladas. En algún punto, después de la noche en la que Mar lo había mirado largamente y, deshaciéndose de su agarre con una sacudida rápida, había desaparecido hacia la Torre Ravenclaw sin emitir sonido, habían conseguido quebrar el silencio denso que se cernía sobre sus noches.

Mar había continuado frecuentando la Torre de Astronomía a intervalos esporádicos, sin sorprenderse de la presencia de Sirius. Éste pensaba que la chica se había acostumbrado, y empezaban a hablar, aunque para ello tuviese que utilizar todo su repertorio de comentarios sarcásticos, burlas y dobles sentidos. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con la dosis de cada una, porque aún no conseguía tomarle el ritmo a la chica, al contrario de lo que le había ocurrido con Lily.

—¿Disculpa?

Mar seguía en la ventana, observando cómo los gruesos copos de nieve se derretían antes de llegar a la barrera conjurada para evitar que la Torre se convirtiese en un refrigerador. El cambio sutil que Sirius podía observar era que en ese momento la muchacha estaba con el cuerpo girado hacia él, con la espalda sobre el marco de la ventana y el cuello ladeado hacia el firmamento.

Cuando pronunció la pregunta, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Toda una novedad.

—Sí, según yo, parece evidente que me convertí en tu confidente de altas horas de la noche —comentó, atento a sus expresiones, mientras fingía distraerse con una larga calada. Mar solo hizo ese gesto que a Sirius se le hacía tan gracioso, donde suponía que estaba levantando ambas cejas. Era imposible saberlo a causa del espeso flequillo que le regaba la frente.

—No sé qué te haría pensar semejante estupidez —declaró la muchacha en voz baja, regresando a su ardua actividad contemplativa. Sirius no se dejó vencer, por supuesto.

—Pues, estás aquí, ¿no?

Mar suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un beso estaría bien —se mofó, sonriendo con descaro mientras arrojaba lejos la colilla ya inservible.

—¿Un _qué_? —la joven no parecía haberse incomodado, más bien era como si jamás se hubiese planteado semejante idea. Francamente, él tampoco.

—No, tienes razón —se retractó de inmediato. —A ver si consigues quitarme el alma o algo.

El rostro de Marlenne regresó a su inexpresividad natural.

—Eres un imbécil.

La joven se mordió la lengua para no comentar nada más. Estaba segura que ese idiota la llamaba _Inferi_ , y no _Dementor_ , y había estado a punto de corregirlo. Si su compañía la volvía una idiota irredenta, tendría que replantearse su programa de las madrugadas.

—Y tu una dulzura —escuchó que sonreía el joven, sin inmutarse. Le molestaba mucho su sonrisa. Mostraba mucho los dientes y era demasiado artificial para considerarse verdadera. Emanaba sarcasmo y ganas de joder, era como la esencia completa de Sirius reflejada en un solo gesto. El muchacho, ajeno a sus pensamientos, prosiguió. —Veamos… —dudó, frotándose el mentón, pensativo. —Bueno, puedes decirme quién mierda era ese, tu novio, tu hermano, o quién demonios sea.

Marlenne resopló y se apartó los rizos que le quedaron enganchados en las pestañas.

—No todos ocultamos a un hermano con el que nos llevamos fatal, ¿sabes? —replicó con acidez. Sirius no había desistido de su empeño en saber quién era Chris, pero había espaciado un poco sus ataques.

—No, tienes que ser terriblemente guapo como yo —le aseguró. —Entonces, no es tu hermano.

—No —La joven hizo una pausa y las palabras salieron solas, con una fluidez inusitada. —Tengo una hermana.

Sirius levantó la mirada, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Vaya.

Mar esperó a que el muchacho dijese algo más, pero Sirius se limitó a encender otro cigarro con la varita y llenar sus pulmones de tóxico.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó. El Gryffindor exhaló el humo por la nariz.

—No me lo imagino. Olvídalo —sacudió la cabeza con presteza y agregó —¿Me lo dirás o…?

—Su nombre es Chris.

Un silencio cortante obligó a Sirius a volver a prestarle atención a la figura inmóvil de Mar, que había regresado a fijar su vista en el exterior. Parecía arrepentida.

—¿Es en serio? —soltó, incrédulo. —¿Quiero resolver el misterio del año y eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Su puto nombre?

Mar se mordió los labios, arrancándose la primera y delgada capa de piel. Era evidente que la presión estaba haciendo mella sobre sí, de otra forma no podría explicar su arrebato. Si no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con Sirius —era engreído, petulante, un grano en el culo—, al menos, había conseguido no querer desaparecer a un hueco profundo en la tierra cuando estaba con él. Era toda una novedad, porque no había conseguido algo similar a un ambiente agradable en Hogwarts que no incluyese a Lily o a Mary.

La superficialidad de Sirius la había calado. Quizá había sido su manía por descubrir lo absurdo lo que la había impulsado a hablar, pensando que así podría despejar su mente al menos por un momento. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que se trataba de Sirius Black.

—No entiendo por qué quieres saber tanto sobre mi —masculló después de un largo silencio en el que Sirius se obcecó en no llenar.

El joven no respondió de inmediato, fumando con movimientos pesados.

—Llámalo curiosidad.

Mar resopló y torció el gesto.

—Puedo llamarte grano en el culo.

La risa de Sirius llenó la Torre, amplificada por el silencio mortecino de la noche. El joven se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su pierna levantada.

—¿Ves que en realidad eres afilada? —la instó, con los restos de cigarro entre los dedos. —Las palabras sirven Mar, utilízalas.

—No quiero ser un bocazas como tú —replicó ella, ofendida. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene su beneficio. Pero no te desvíes, vamos —tiró la última colilla y concentró todos sus sentidos en la joven Ravenclaw. —Dime quién es.

A pesar de su reticencia, Mar consideró que sería más sencillo responder que salirse por la tangente.

—Un vecino.

—Ajá —convino. —Y te gusta.

—No.

La negación sonó tan categórica que Sirius le creyó. Se rascó la mejilla mientras formulaba la siguiente pregunta, recreando aquel encuentro en Halloween.

—¿Por qué estaba tan enojado en Hogsmeade?

—No tiene importancia.

—Y yo que creí que empezábamos a romper el hielo —sonrió el muchacho, levantando las manos abiertas como si demostrara su inocencia. Supo que no podría presionarla más y lo dejó estar, sorprendido de empezar a tomarle los tiempos a la esquiva Ravenclaw. Sabía que, con un trabajo fino, conseguiría sondear esa personalidad tan hermética y oscura que tenía. —Vale. Lo dejaremos para después —se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones y se acercó resuelto. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Hay alguna forma de permanecer en silencio? —el tono de sorpresa en realidad, se debió más a que Sirius saltó para encaramarse en la misma ventana que ella, a un palmo de distancia.

—¿Conmigo aquí? —se jactó, mientras se acomodaba. —No.

Mar lo observó imitar su posición, con las piernas recogidas, casi tocándose la punta de los pies —sus zapatos habían quedado olvidados en algún punto de la Torre—, la espalda apoyada contra el marco y la cabeza ladeada. Controló el impulso de salir de allí a toda prisa, y en cambio, decidió invertir los roles.

—Vale, entonces me toca a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Hacerte sentir incómodo —explicó, como si fuese evidente. Sirius enarcó una ceja y sonrió, desafiante. —¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y tu hermano?

—Pues no soportaba que fuese más guapo que yo y tuve que partirle la cara —afirmó aprisa, como si ya hubiese respondido eso cientos de veces. Marlenne resopló y a Sirius le hizo gracia cómo volaban por una fracción de segundo los rizos de su frente antes de regresar despeinados a su sitio.

—Eres un imbécil redomado —masculló entre dientes. —Te pregunto en serio —lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo te respondí.

—Oh, sí, porque un nombre de mierda me aclaró muchas cosas —respondió el, imitando el tono y revolviéndose en su sitio. Estiró las piernas, incómodo en la posición y las colocó a ambos lados de Mar. La chica intentó ignorar el hecho de sentirse encerrada entre su cuerpo y se concentró en mirarlo desafiante. —Está bien —aceptó Sirius a regañadientes. —Digamos que la máxima aspiración de mi familia es lamerle el culo al Innombrable. Creo que mi madre huele sus calzones en las noches. Podemos dejar claro que yo no.

Marlenne asintió con la cabeza. Conocía las líneas generales de la historia gracias a los cotilleos de Mary.

—¿Y tu hermano piensa así?

—Reg no piensa —espetó el Gryffindor, desviando la mirada. —Si solo oliste mierda toda tu vida, crees que es agradable, ¿verdad?

Los labios de la muchacha se fruncieron, extrañada.

—Pero…

—No hay peros aquí, Mar.— la atajó Sirius de mal modo. A la joven le seguía sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que su nombre salía de sus labios, de forma rápida y aleatoria. No se acostumbraba, y eso que podía afirmar que ya había pasado más noches con él que con cualquier otra persona. —Reg no quiso escucharme. Punto final.

La chica le dio unos segundos mientras reflexionaba sus palabras. Sirius no se veía enojado por el cariz que había tomado la conversación, pero tenía el rostro contraído y había adoptado ese tono seco y oscuro que utilizaba cuando se ponía a la defensiva. Mar creía que, además, ese tono dejaba en evidencia un poco de la sinceridad que al muchacho le solía faltar.

Luego de un momento, regresó a la carga.

—¿No es demasiado duro? —inquirió en voz baja, desviando la boca hacia un costado.

—¿Qué? —Sirius enderezó el cuello y volvió su atención a ella, como si se hubiese perdido por un momento en otros derroteros.

—No hablarse.

—Nah —dijo él, haciendo gesto de desestimación con la mano. Volvía a ser el idiota de siempre. —No nos llevábamos demasiado bien antes tampoco —agregó mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos su cajetilla. Marlenne reprimió un gesto de asco cuando el movimiento de sus piernas le rozaron los costados. ¿Es que no podía alejarse? Le ponía de los nervios que invadieran su espacio personal. No era algo particular con Sirius, sino con la presencia de la gente en general. Mary siempre la había tildado de arisca, porque rehuía de su maldita manía de mantener contacto con las personas mientras hablaba. Suspiró y lo dejó estar, buscando acostumbrarse a esa imponente mole que se cernía sobre ella. Estaba segura que ya se había fumado todos los cigarros que había traído esa noche, reflexionaba mientras lo observaba por entre los rizos oscuros del flequillo, sin emitir palabra. Resignado, Sirius se quedó quieto y formuló con curiosidad —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mar se revolvió a su vez e intentó encogerse para ocupar menos espacio y tomar distancia de Sirius.

—Sería insoportable para mí —admitió con absoluta franqueza. —No puedo estar lejos de Marilyn.

—¿Marilyn es tu hermana? —preguntó Sirius sin dejarle responder. —¿Y cómo haces cuando estás en Hogwarts?

La joven se mordió la punta de la lengua antes de contestar.

—Sobrevivo.

—Vale —aceptó, con una mueca extraña. —No lo entiendo, pero está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, de cara al firmamento. Y aunque la presencia de Sirius era abrumadora, Mar terminó por sentirse cómoda en aquel refugio suspendido en lo más alto del castillo, entre las piernas del Gryffindor, ajeno al tiempo del resto de sus habitantes.

—Oye, deberíamos irnos, está amaneciendo —dijo Sirius después de un rato, señalando la línea del horizonte, más allá del Bosque Prohibido, que empezaba a desteñirse. No sabía cuándo, pero había parado de nevar. Sirius flexionó las rodillas, retirándolas de los costados de la muchacha y saltó al suelo con agilidad. Se dio vuelta y le ofreció la mano para bajar, que la muchacha rechazó sin miramientos. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Mar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? —le pidió, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Ya sabía interpretar sus silencios como afirmaciones. —¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí? Sabes que te buscaré, y que no hay nada que me guste más que joder.

—Ya sé —masculló, quitándose el cabello del rostro, sin mirarlo a la cara. Al parecer, el muchacho estaba empecinado en hurgar en su interior. —No puedo dormir con gente desconocida —y ella se estaba ablandando.

—¿Qué?

La Ravenclaw rodó los ojos y se explicó mejor, ocultando un poco su incomodidad girando la cabeza.

—Que no puedo dormir rodeada de personas que no conozco —murmuró. —Me asfixio.

—¿Hablas de tus compañeras? —se sorprendió Sirius, sin terminar de entenderlo. Ella asintió sin palabras. —¿Y cómo hiciste los últimos seis años?

—Me escapaba aquí o dormía en la sala común.

—Estás pirada. De verdad —constató el muchacho, perplejo. Es que esa Ravenclaw tan diferente al resto de las águilas no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Se sacudió la incredulidad y se armó de su sonrisa más petulante. —O sea que podríamos decir que prefieres mi hermosa presencia antes que estar en tu habitación.

Al formularlo de esa manera, sonaba incluso más irreal. Mar chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda.

—Eres el mal menor, supongo.

—No mientas —sonrió él, palmeándole el hombro con confianza. —Estoy seguro que empiezo a caerte bien.

—Sigue soñando, Sirius.

—Está bien —se rió el aludido, complaciente. La atajó por el brazo y la obligó a girarse para clavarle sus ojos en su rostro. —Tampoco puedo llevarme bien con personas a las que no puedo verle los ojos, ¿sabes? Da grima —canturreó, acercándola a él, amenazante, recorriéndola entera con esa mirada oscura y penetrante. —Como si no pudiese adivinar si me miras o quieres echarme un maleficio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —espetó Mar, sacudiéndose con rabia el agarre, para alejarse de él. Una vez fuera de su campo de influencia, las palabras de Sirius calaron en su mente y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Casi le dieron ganas de reír.

—Acabas de confesar que no duermes por las noches, McKinnon, mi problema es mucho menor.

Pero el tono de Sirius perdió fuerza cuando Mar, presa del impulso, dio un paso acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos y, poniéndose rápidamente en puntillas para llegar al menos hasta la nariz del muchacho, lo observó desafiante, con los ojos muy abiertos y las ambas manos descorriéndose el flequillo, despejándole por completo la mirada. —Ah, mucho mejor.

La imagen de Mar en esa guisa quedó grabada en la retina de Sirius por un segundo más del que duró, porque enseguida la muchacha abandonó su pose desafiante y depositó los talones en el piso, pasándose la palma para volver a peinarse los rizos.

—No quiere decir que no intente hechizarte —comentó en tono neutro a la par que recogía sus zapatos. —A veces lo mereces.

—Siempre lo merezco —la corrigió Sirius, ya compuesto, armándose con su mejor sonrisa engreída. —Buenas noches, Mar.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **17 de Diciembre de 1977**

—Hola Lily.

—Buenos días.

—Linda coleta.

El movimiento de la joven, que estaba ordenando algunos libros en su mochila para marcharse hacia la biblioteca al terminar la práctica se detuvo por una fracción de segundo al oír la voz casual de James. Para cuando levantó los ojos, sin embargo, el muchacho ya estaba corriendo con su varita los pupitres para hacer espacio, y Remus le sonreía en la esquina.

Regresó a lo suyo, restándole importancia. Su palma, inconsciente, se elevó hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello, asegurándose que todo estuviese en su sitio. Se había amarrado el pelo en una coleta alta porque la noche anterior se había duchado muy tarde, luego de quedarse estudiando con Kerry-Anne. Esa mañana, se había despertado con el cabello seco y ondulado, y su respuesta a la falta de tiempo para tomar otra ducha había sido amarrarlo bien sobre su coronilla.

—Todo bien, Lily? —preguntó Remus con suspicacia, y Lily disimuló el susto que le había dado al apostarse a su lado, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, claro —afirmó la muchacha con rapidez, guardando sus cosas en la mochila que aún tenía en la falda y sacando su varita. James ya había terminado de despejar el aula e incluso había echado algunos de los encantamientos protectores que solía realizar Lily —se había obcecado en aprenderlos la semana pasada y la pelirroja se asombraba de la destreza del joven, incluso cuando Encantamientos no era su materia destacada—.

—Y Sirius y Peter? —inquirió cuando se percató del inusitado silencio a pesar de que sus compañeros ya habían llegado.

—Estarán al caer —le respondió James con una sonrisa que volvió a poner incómoda a Lily. No se acostumbraba a que James la tratase así, si apenas terminaba de asimilar que su período de enfrentamiento hubiese concluido. Lily sentía que se había perdido el momento en el que habían firmado la tregua.

—Hola.

Mar ingresó con su sigilo habitual, sin mirar a nadie.

—Buen día, Mar —correspondió Remus con su amabilidad eterna. James terminó lo suyo y se volteó hacia el resto de muy buen humor. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante en Lily antes de pasar a la recién llegada.

—Vaya pinta —soltó, genuinamente sorprendido. —¿Los Ravenclaw tienen fiestas hasta tarde?

—Alguien dijo fiesta?

Sirius entró bostezando de manera exagerada, con Peter a la zaga. James chocó los cinco con sus amigos y señaló a Mar, que continuaba impertérrita.

—Parece que McKinnon trasnochó —comentó, burlón. —Los rumores son ciertos entonces.

—A qué te refieres? —inquirió Peter que se frotaba el rostro para quitarse los restos de sueño.

—A que Gryffindor no es la única casa que tiene grandes festejos en su Sala Común.

—No sé por qué pensarías eso —intervino Remus, intercambiando una mirada con Lily. —Lógicamente cada casa tendrá sus razones para festejar.

—¿Estuviste de juerga anoche, McKinnon? —canturreó Sirius ignorado la pequeña polémica del resto y acercándose peligrosamente a la Ravenclaw. Mar solo levantó la vista y la clavó dote Sirius, sin respuesta alguna.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Black —replicó Lily con acidez, interviniendo en favor de su amiga. —Pareces un panda.

La sonrisa de Sirius se acentuó, peligrosa y la Gryffindor enseguida entornó los ojos con desconfianza, pasándola por los presentes.

—Espera... ¿hicieron algo ilegal?

—Qué mal concepto tienes de nosotros, Lily —respondió James, fingiendo ofensa sin perder el bueno humor. —Jamás haríamos algo así.

—Sí, claro —le comentó Peter por lo bajo a Sirius, compartiendo una risa entre dientes. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes, solo nos fuimos a dormir.

—Habla por ti —se ofendió Sirius, enarcando ambas cejas. —Yo estuve con una _chica_.

Su mirada revoloteó de la mueca de desagrado de Lily hasta Mar, donde se detuvo para taladrarla con su expresión sugerente. Por detrás, Peter continuaba riendo por lo bajo y James hacía esfuerzo por no sumarse a su amigo.

—¿Tu también estuviste con alguien anoche, Mar? —Sirius paladeó la pregunta con gusto y provocó la alarma de Remus que hasta el momento, intentaba ignorar las estupideces del joven.

Lily miró con sorpresa a Marlenne que no había variado su posición, parpadeando.

—No.

La carcajada de Sirius inundó el lugar y James ya no pudo aguantar más la risa entre los labios. Lily suspiró, su estupidez había batallado bien.

—Me da pena tu compañía, McKinnon —afirmó Sirius, sin abandonar esa sonrisa peligrosa. —Pensará que no lo quieres.

Mar se irguió en toda su estatura, que no era demasiada y se acercó dos pasos para enfrentar a Sirius, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su amiga y a Remus, que intercambiaron una muda interrogación que para ellos no tenía respuesta.

—Pues que piense lo que quiera.

Sirius se deshizo de su mueca trabajosamente impostada y sus comisuras se elevaron con sinceridad, aguantándole la mirada y la silenciosa provocación de la chica. Vaya con Mar, nunca terminaba de comprenderla.

—Bueno, bueno, a trabajar, ¿verdad? —llamó la atención James, que había recuperado algo de seriedad, dando dos palmadas al aire. —Sino se nos irá la mañana, por mucho que nos interese la vida privada de Marlenne.

—Que nos interesa —puntualizó Sirius. —Mucho.

—Sal de aquí, Black, y busca tu varita —lo increpó Lily, empujándolo con la palma sobre el pecho para que se alejase de Mar, presa de un impulso. El muchacho se había mantenido a un palmo de su amiga y a la pelirroja se le había antojado como un oso, enorme y amenazante, sobre un pequeño animalito indefenso. Aunque sabía que el tamaño de Mar no era vara para juzgar su fuerza, un escalofrío la había recorrido al verla a merced de Sirius.

—A trabajar.

Lily se sacó rápidamente esa sensación del cuerpo y dedicó el resto de la mañana a evitar la mirada y los gestos atentos de James que parecía empecinado en probar algo. El problema era que ella no tenía idea _qué_ quería probar. O a quién.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todoooooos!_

 _Los_ Stats _de Fanfiction me han confirmado que en Septiembre, he logrado mantener e incluso superar la misma cantidad de lectores que en Agosto, lo que me atrevo a suponer que significa —además de ser el número más grande de público que he tenido jamás— que todos los que me han leído han regresado a por más. Y eso me hace muy feliz._

 _¿Cómo han estado? Yo estuve particularmente atareada, pero conseguí traer el capítulo sin problemas. De hecho, no me trajo casi complicaciones porque tenía ya todo pensado, solo que me ha fallado el tiempo para escribirlo. El plan original era adelantar un poquito y conseguir una actualización más en Septiembre pero no lo conseguí, lo siento. Como siempre, sigo estirándome montones pero les prometo que tendrá recompensa. En el próximo volveremos por última vez a Hogwarts —y a Escocia— antes de dar el salto temporal, ojalá les guste._

 _Así que, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Me divertí mucho dejando caer algunas tonterías de nuestro mundo y mencionando ciudades reales y tal._

 _Esta vez hay un poco más de emoción que en el anterior, y mucho Sirius y Mar, lo sé. La verdad es que leí de varias personas que quedaron muy enganchadas con esta pareja y me sigue dejando a cuadros. No me malentiendan, yo ADORO a Sirius, lo amo muy fuerte, pero entiendo que objetivamente es alguien difícil de tratar y además, seamos sinceros, es un poco insoportable. O mucho. Y por otro lado, creé a Mar pensando básicamente en algo diametralmente opuesto al personaje de Sirius, que es todo pasión e impulso. Mi Mar es difícil de tratar, también, pero por apática. Por ambigua. Y quería darle a Sirius una pareja —o lo más parecido a una pareja— que fuese diferente, única: que se saliera de los canones generales de la chica tímida o la chica envalentonada que suelen leerse en los fics. Vamos, quería buscar un poco de originalidad. Pero siempre tuve en mente que no serían populares, y su interacción sería a los tumbos, pedregosa, complicadísima. Objetivamente, no están hechos el uno para el otro —y perdón si rompo algún corazón por mi sinceridad—, así que me sorprende y me hace gracia el apoyo que tienen._

 _Para los fans, en resumen, la mejor parte de ellos está empezando, así que de ahí su protagonismo en este capítulo y en los próximos. Pero no me he olvidado del resto, ¡lo prometo!_

 _Nada, no tengo mucho más que decir. Como siempre, los aliento a contarme qué les está gustando de la historia y qué no, o simplemente, por qué siguen del otro lado leyendo los desvaríos de esta autora. ¡Los espero con muchas ansias, así que anímense! Por otro lado, en estos días abrí una cuenta de Twitter especial para el mundo fan, porque mi cuenta personal, además de usarla muy poco, la utilizaba para otros fines. Pueden encontrarme entonces como_ **CeciTonks** _y si no tienen cuenta en FF o les da pereza enviar review, pueden hacerme llegar ahí sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que quieran, simplemente cotillear o discutir algún tema del mundo fan. También, si es de interés, estaría subiendo algunos fragmentos, y posiblemente adelantos de los próximos capítulos, sin mencionar bobadas de todos los días. ¡Los espero!_

 _No me queda más que decir. Nos leemos en quince días, como siempre._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	26. XXVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVI**

 _«We are the long forgotten sons_

 _And daughters that don' belong to anyone_

 _We are **alone** under this sun_

 _We work to fix the work that you've undone.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Diciembre de 1977**

Mar encontró a Lily en la biblioteca, por supuesto. Hacía un frío infernal dentro del castillo, incluso a pesar de los esfuerzos de los elfos domésticos por mantener las chimeneas y antorchas prendidas y las corridas del Profesor Flitwick para efectuar enormes y complicados hechizos protectores y térmicos. El invierno arremetía antes de tiempo y congelaba los resquicios entre los muros de piedra y volvía apagados y susceptibles a los estudiantes que solo deseaban que llegasen las vacaciones de Navidad de una buena vez.

Ajena a ese sentimiento generalizado, Lily frecuentaba con asiduidad la biblioteca, previsora, sabiendo que en su casa no tendría a mano el material de consulta necesario y que, de cualquier manera, al llegar a su hogar la atacaría la flojera de las festividades.

La Ravenclaw se deslizó para situarse a su diestra, aliviada de que Mary no anduviese rondando por allí. Por lo que le había dicho, parecía que la mesa de Lily estaba muy frecuentada últimamente, y esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a Remus o a James.

Lily la saludó con la cabeza, absorta en un libro mientras mordisqueaba su pluma. Mar extendió los brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos, con la mejilla aplastada y vuelta hacia su amiga. Esperó con esa paciencia infinita que había desarrollado con los años a que Lily finalizara su lectura —la observó chasquear la lengua y copiar algunas notas en sus apuntes— y titubeó, mordiéndose la lengua decidiendo si disparar o no la pregunta que se le escapaba de los labios.

Lily se le adelantó, cuando cerró el lomo de su libro y se recostó sobre la mesa imitándola, acercándose a ella para que los susurros no se escucharan en la desierta biblioteca.

—¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad? —preguntó la joven, como si continuase una conversación preexistente. Era gracioso como Lily parecía estar siempre en sintonía con Mar, por más que la mayor parte de las veces esta no diese señales visibles de su pensamiento. Era gracias a esa conexión que había conseguido con la pelirroja, que no se asemejaba a ninguna —excepto con su hermana—, que Mar se sentía a gusto con ella.

—Mary regresará a Edimburgo —continuó Lily, en un cuchicheo. —Creo que es lo mejor, considerando la experiencia que tuvimos el año pasado.

Marlenne cabeceó, de acuerdo. Prefería olvidar la horrorosa tarde del veinticuatro de Diciembre que habían pasado en Cokeworth hacía casi un año. Todavía le sorprendían las consecuencias de aquel día.

—Puedes quedarte en casa —la animó la pelirroja, malentendiendo el gesto torcido de su amiga. —Petunia ya no está así que podremos pasar la fiesta en paz. Siempre eres bienvenida.

La sonrisa de Lily tenía una cualidad muy particular: conseguía contagiarla. Mar estiró un poco las comisuras y negó apenas.

—Gracias, pero esta vez me quedaré en casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Lily, incorporándose un poco e hincando el codo sobre la mesa para sostenerse el rostro. —¿Sucedió algo?

Mar se pasó la mano libre por la frente, corriéndose el flequillo por un momento y ocultando su expresión para reconstruirla de un plumazo.

—Nada. Solo extraño a Marilyn.

—Vale —la pelirroja no sonaba muy convencida, pero lo dejó estar. Sabía que Mar era como un cervatillo asustado cuando se trataba de temas personales, que podía huir ante el más mínimo movimiento. Años de confianza la respaldaban, era consciente que si pasaba algo grave, Mar acudiría en su ayuda. —¿Crees que Dumbledore nos haga regresar a Canterbury?

Detrás de la pregunta, Marlenne no tuvo dificultad en registrar el lamento. Su sonrisa reconstruida a pura fuerza de voluntad se aligeró un poco, sincerándose.

—¿Te preocupa? —preguntó, algo burlona. —Si pareces llevarte de maravillas con _James_.

—Oh, vamos —la regañó Lily, golpeándole sin fuerza el brazo. A Mar no se le escapó que las mejillas tomaban algo de color. —Tú también no, por favor.

—¿Mary?

—Y Sally, y Jane… —enumeró la pelirroja con un suspiro. —Sospecho que hasta Kerry-Anne, pero es demasiado educada para señalarlo —rodó los ojos antes de continuar. —Solamente llegamos a instancias civilizadas de relación, ¿es tan difícil de creer? Es lo que la gente normal hace: llevarse medianamente bien sin querer hechizarlo cada quince segundos.

—Es un gran avance —apuntó la Ravenclaw, sincera. —Creo que todos están haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con nosotras.

Lily se dejó resbalar hasta volver a apoyar parte de su rostro sobre la mesa, algo más abajo que Mar, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su amiga se contagió de la risa entre dientes que le llegaba de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —exigió conteniendo la risa.

—Creo que es adorable — confesó Lily entre sus dedos, riendo. Mar abrió la boca estupefacta y rompió a reír en serio, descubriéndole la expresión divertida y avergonzada de la Gryffindor.

—¡No es culpa mía! —se defendió la pelirroja aprisa, roja como su cabello. —Es que los veo intentarlo tan duro que… James incluso….

—¿Qué?

—Puedo ver su esfuerzo —susurró, ya erguida, corriéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja. —De veras lo intenta y… me hace gracia pero también… creo que es muy noble.

Mar, sin perder la sonrisa, se recostó nuevamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, con los ojos fijos en su amiga.

—Eres demasiado buena, lo sabes. ¿verdad? Que James intente agradarte solo lo hace más James —Lily elevó las cejas y Mar se explicó. —Ya sabes, intenta mostrarte lo _encantador_ que puede llegar a ser. No ha dejado de ser un idiota, solo que no te lo demuestra.

—¿Tú crees?

La joven asintió, divertida y Lily se mordió la lengua, pensativa.

—Ya sé que es un idiota. Pero… —suspiró y se acercó a la Ravenclaw. Mar esperó a que la renuencia de su amiga se disipase. Lily se tomó un momento y reveló —James me invitó a pasar Año Nuevo con ellos.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Marlenne.

—Le dije que no —sonrió Lily, como si se disculpase. —Entré en pánico porque no quería vérmelas con todos ellos a solas fuera de Hogwarts y ya sabía que tu jamás irías.

—Le rompiste el corazón.

—No lo creo —dijo la pelirroja, dubitativa. —Creo que ya no piensa en mí de esa manera.

—¿Y te molesta?

—No —hizo una pausa. —Me alivia. Supongo que solo quiere que nos llevemos bien, por todo esto de la Orden.

—Mjm.

Mar evitó dejar traslucir su verdadero pensamiento a su amiga, que se veía algo apenada por todo el rollo con James. Sin embargo, la Ravenclaw dudaba seriamente que las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho fuesen esas. Se apuntó mentalmente intentar sonsacarle algo a Remus y confirmar su teoría antes de hacerle trizas la ilusión a Lily.

En vez de eso, aguardó un momento —en el que los colores de Lily regresaron a su palidez natural— antes de dejar caer

—¿Y qué piensas de Sirius?

El nombre del joven se le deshizo en la boca.

—¿De Sirius? —se extrañó Lily, volviendo a la realidad.

—Sí, es ese engreído insoportable que suele…

—Ya sé quién es Sirius —la interrumpió la pelirroja, divertida, echándose un poco hacia atrás, más relajada. —Nada. Está bien, supongo. Quiero coserle la boca la mayor parte del tiempo, pero creo que le sucede a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—Vale. Eh… no sé —Lily parecía despistada y Mar se imaginó qué cara podría si le soltara que estaba pasando casi todas las noches con él desde hacía casi un mes. Se contuvo, mordiéndose la parte interna del labio y aguardó —Es muy hábil con las maldiciones, seguramente será muy útil. Y es difícil tratar con él pero creo que hemos mejorado. Ya no las trae contigo, ¿cierto?

—No. Por lo general.

—Aunque prefiero a Peter, si me lo preguntas. Es mucho más sincero y no anda con esos aires de… rey del universo.

—Claro.

—Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ¿no? Si pude hacerlo con los demás, lo haré con él. Aunque tengo que admitir que es divertido a veces.

—Sí.

—Cuando se mete con alguien que no eres tú, claro, pero puede ser gracioso cuando quiere —Lily se dio cuenta que Mar ya no seguía la conversación, hundida entre sus brazos y tal vez, dentro de sus pensamientos, y decidió regresar al punto inicial de la conversación. —Entonces, ¿no nos veremos para Navidad?

Mar parpadeó y regresó en sí.

—No —hizo una pausa y suspiró —Quizá en Año Nuevo, ¿vale? Te enviaré una lechuza.

—De acuerdo.

Lily sonrió y enderezó la espalda, volviendo a lo suyo. Abrió nuevamente el libro que le estaba dando quebradero de cabeza y mojó la pluma en el tintero, suspendida alerta para tomar apuntes de lo que considerara necesario.

—¿Lily? —la llamó Mar una fracción de segundo después, imitándola y sentándose correctamente. Miraba hacia algún punto entre las estanterías de la derecha y había regresado a su máscara de apatía. —Me voy. Allí viene tu escuadrón de estudio.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Lily, haciendo que la tinta goteara sobre el libro. —Demonios.

—Que allí están James y Remus.

Lily, que había tomado la varita de la mochila para arreglar el estropicio, se volvió a acomodar el cabello antes de atisbar la mueca de disculpa del licántropo y la de felicidad de James, que portaba sus útiles como si estuviese de fiesta y no en la biblioteca.

—Me voy — afirmó Mar, corriendo la silla y poniéndose de pie. —Aún no estoy en la fase en la que estudio con gente como ellos —agregó, sonriendo de lado, burlándose un poco. Lily asintió, contrariada y su amiga volteó y se escabulló entre las estanterías de la izquierda, para no tener que cruzarse a los Gryffindor. Mary no tardaría en aparecer y no estaba de ánimo para aguantar su torpe coqueteo.

La Ravenclaw salió de la biblioteca aprisa, mientras su mente la traicionaba y completaba la frase que no había pronunciado frente a la pelirroja. Sí, no estaba en la fase de estudio, pero al parecer, sí estaba en la fase en la que compartía largas noches con un completo idiota y, aún peor, empezaba a disfrutar de ello.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **22 de Diciembre de 1977**

Hufflepuff fue aplastada por Slytherin poco antes de que las vacaciones dieran comienzo, dejando a Gryffindor en una situación delicada. Lucinda Talkalot, la capitana de las serpientes, se pavoneó con suficiencia por el castillo junto a los miembros del equipo, ahuyentando a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores. Como cabía de esperarse, Slytherin consideraba que la Copa era un asunto cerrado.

James había redoblado la apuesta para su equipo y, enérgico, había copiado una lista de ejercicios y entrenamiento para los jugadores incluso para las vacaciones, cuando no pudiesen usar el campo de Hogwarts. Apenas regresaran, sería el segundo partido para la casa de los leones, y el capitán tenía la férrea decisión de ganarlo.

Las clases ya habían terminado, después de todo, al día siguiente partiría el Expresso hacia Londres para que los estudiantes tuviesen un respiro de las clases y visitaran a sus familias. Pocos eran los que se quedaban en el castillo; de un tiempo a esta parte la posibilidad de compartir las fiestas una vez más con los seres queridos se convertía en un bien muy preciado.

Esa vez, una tarde anormalmente diáfana, de cielo despejado y temperatura helada, se abría para que algunos salieran a disfrutar la última jornada en los jardines antes de volver a casa —los afortunados que ya habían recogido sus cosas y tenían el baúl listo—. James y el equipo seguían sobrevolando la cancha de Quidditch y Peter todavía estaba en su habitación ordenando sus pertenencias. Sirius no había visto a Remus en todo el día, aunque sospechaba que podría estar haciendo —se había convertido en un experto en evitar a cierta Hufflepuff condenadamente insistente—, empezaba a aburrirse y tenía el culo congelado sentado en las gradas del campo.

Le hizo una seña a lo lejos a James que le respondió con la cabeza antes de tomar veolcidad hacia los aros, donde Wilson estaba suspendida a la espera de indicaciones, y se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de la capa y lamentando no haberse puesto la bufanda.

Empezaba a asfixiarle el castillo, esperaba impaciente el regreso a Canterbury. A excepción de la última luna llena, todos habían estado muy ocupados y le faltaba una escapada a Hogsmeade para sentirse libre. Chasqueó la lengua, reconociendo la influencia de la pelirroja en todo eso y se alejó del campo, siguiendo de largo ante un grupo de Slytherin cerca del lago y unas Hufflepuff de espaldas hacia la gran haya cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Tentado, se acercó al linde del Bosque Prohibido, pensando si sería muy arriesgado transformarse y echar a correr tierra adentro, para gastar energías.

Mirando por encima del hombro los pequeños grupos dispersos de estudiantes, tanteó el broche de la capa, ya sintiendo la adenalina recorrerlo entero, el preludio de una transformación liberadora.

Sin embargo, detuvo el frenesí de su cuerpo al borde del cambio un segundo antes de desatar la energía mágica porque un cabello espeso, castaño y rizado le llamó la atención.

Resopló. Esperó a que sus extremidades dejasen de cosquillear, repentinamente malhumorado. Estaba hasta las narices de sentirse alerta todo el tiempo: en lo que iba de la semana, se había confundido a Marlenne con una niña de tercero de Gryffindor por su estatura, a una chica de Hufflepuff que llevaba el cabello parecido e incluso con un Slytherin muy bajito que pasaba como un espectro por los pasillos en el juego de luces y sombras que ofrecían las antorchas del castillo. Ciertamente, verla todas las noches le había dado el molesto hábito de estar pendiente de ella, a pesar de que no fuese consciente por completo de ello.

Ladeó la cabeza, suponiendo que de nuevo se había equivocado, cuando la figura menuda parcialmente escondida detrás de la primera hilera de árboles, a varios metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, se levantó el cabello alborotado con el dorso de la mano, revelando la bufanda azul y plata.

—¿De qué nos escondemos?

Marlenne dio un respingo al oír su voz susurrada muy cerca de su oído y volteó con rapidez, parpadeando y alejándose de la presencia de Sirius hasta golpear la espalda contra el tronco. Sirius sonrió ante la reacción, algo aturdido porque era la primera vez que se acercaba así a la chica, tanto como para poder sentir el aroma de su champú, bien diferenciado del resto de los olores de la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

—Me asustaste —masculló Mar bajando la mirada al instante, volviendo a girar para darle la espalda. El recién llegado la ignoró y aún con las manos en los bolsillos dio un paso al frente estirando el cuello para que su cabeza quedase sobre la de la muchacha, que se había vuelto a asomar de lado, con la varita lista.

—Entonces, ¿de qué nos escondemos? —repitió Sirius, casual, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Marlenne resopló, en su gesto habitual.

—Maldito idiota.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —se molestó el Gryffindor a la defensiva. —Pensé que ahora nos llevábamos bien.

—No tu —lo cortó ella de raíz. Parecía enojada. —Ese bastardo.

Sirius siguió la mirada de la joven, cayendo en la cuenta del objeto de su rencor. El grupo de Slytherin, bien compacto junto al lago, tenía sus varitas fuera y las cabezas muy juntas. Era parte del instinto para Sirius estar alerta ante cualquier anormalidad que pudiesen presentar los que él consideraba sospechosos y, sin duda, esos lo eran.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Marlenne señaló más allá, con el rostro contraído que Sirius apenas podía adivinar desde su ángulo, arriba de ella y cubierta de rizos.

Ah, claro.

No había reconocido a las Hufflepuff cuando pasó junto a ellas.

— _Protego_.

—No creo que el escudo llegue hasta aquí.

—Lo hará —Mar se quitó el flequillo de la frente y se irguió, haciendo que Sirius diese un paso atrás por puro reflejo. Se había acostumbrado a manejar las distancias con las que la chica se sentía cómoda durante sus largas noches en la Torre de Astronomía, aunque a veces la presionara para hacerla rabiar. La expresión mortalmente seria de Mar lo había instado a dejar las bromas para otro momento.

—Vamos… —murmuró ella, con la mirada fija en las dos Hufflepuff. —Regresa al castillo, Mary.

—¿No sería mejor que les avisaras? —volvió a intervenir Sirius. —No parecen haberse dado cuenta.

—No quiero problemas con los Slytherin si puedo evitarlo.

—Qué valiente.

—Se llama inteligencia.

Sirius hizo un ruidito con la garganta, en evidente desacuerdo, pero no comentó nada más. Mar contuvo la respiración, observando con fijeza como Mary y Haley conversaban bajo la haya, ajenas al peligro. Impaciente, volvió a levantar la varita.

— _Diffindo_.

La mochila de Mary, que estaba colgada de una de las grandes raíces del árbol se rasgó y cayó a la tierra de un solo golpe. La Hufflepuff pareció reaccionar y se levantó a recoger las cosas, seguida de su amiga.

—Vamos… —volvió a apremiar Mar, ajena a la presencia de Sirius, concentrada en la escena. Por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba al grupo Slytherin que se giraba con insistencia hacia la gran haya.

Dejó escapar el aire cuando vio que Mary y su amiga emprendían el camino de regreso al castillo.

—Eres muy buena con los Encantamientos —comentó el joven entonces, impresionado, cuando los hombros de Mar se relajaron y retiró de un gesto rápido el escudo que había levantado. La aludida lo ignoró y recogió su bolso del suelo, decidida a marcharse.

—Oye, espera —la atajó Sirius, con las cejas levantadas, sin creérselo. —Tienes que explicarme qué estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero.

Mar abrió la boca para rebatir su egocéntrica respuesta pero el chico fue más rápido y le tomó la muñeca de un ágil movimiento para tirar de ella y guiarla entre la primera línea de árboles hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de soltarla, dándose cuenta de que había cruzado la línea que Mar se esforzaba por mantener con el universo y que probablemente, le hechizaría —o le daría un buen puñetazo, no sería la primera vez—. Sin embargo, la muchacha se separó de él con presteza, ingresando en la estancia, envolviéndose la muñeca con la otra mano.

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Cómo sabías que no había nadie aquí?

—Lo adiviné.

Era una verdad a medias, pero Sirius no se molestó en aclararlo. Sacó su varita y encendió el fuego de la chimenea.

—Ponte cómoda.

—¿Has perdido la razón? —espetó Marlenne sin poder creérselo. —Vámonos de aquí, nos van echar la bronca si nos ven.

La muchacha, reacia, había tocado con la cadera el filo de la mesa para alejarse lo máximo posible de Sirius que parecía estar a sus anchas.

—¿Quién? ¿Hagrid? —dijo él con escepticismo, haciendo un gesto amplio con la mano para que tomase asiento. Él mismo se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas que había como único mobiliario, quitándose la capa y buscando en los bolsillos para encender un pitillo. —Claro que no. Vamos, siéntate.

Encendió con un golpe de varita el cigarro y la observó largamente, mientras la muchacha, incómoda, entornaba los ojos decidiendo si creerle o no.

—¿Qué? ¿La complicidad es solo por las noches? —se burló después de la segunda calada, sin muestras por parte de Marlenne de moverse de su sitio.

—Imbécil —refunfuñó la chica, saliendo de su desconfiado letargo y tomando del respaldo de la silla que sobraba para ubicarla al otro lado de la mesa, lejos de Sirius. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto, y al muchacho le hizo gracia que, sin embargo, le hubiese hecho caso.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en el que Sirius se dedicó a fumar e ignorarla, hasta que Mar apretó los labios y dejó salir

—¿De dónde sacas esa porquería? —preguntó, señalando con el mentón el pitillo que tenía entre los dedos. —Te quedarán los pulmones secos.

Él se encogió de hombros, dando otra calada.

—Los probamos con James una vez que salimos a Canterbury —explicó con sinceridad. —Le obligamos a Remus a hacerse pasar por mayor para que los comprara —sonrió, recordando. —Era el más alto y además, el único que tenía dinero _muggle_.

—Apesta.

—Eso mismo dice Remus y aún así, podrás encontrarlo fumando a escondidas en la noche.

—Entonces, ¿no eres el único que tiene secretos por la noche?

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras la tarde caía y bañaba el interior de la cabaña de un peculiar filtro carmesí.

—Yo _siempre_ tengo secretos por la noche.

Marlenne desvió la mirada al comprender el doble sentido de la frase y apretó más los brazos contra su torso. Sirius se rió entre dientes y dio la última calada, expulsando el humo blanquecino y observándolo esparcirse por la salita de Hagrid.

—Cuéntame qué estaba pasando allá afuera.

Mar sopesó la idea de levantarse y marcharse corriendo hacia el castillo. No supo el motivo que la hizo permanecer en la silla, asfixiándose con el acre hedor del cigarro y la luz del atardecer que envolvía su alrededor como lenguas de fuego.

—Mulciber tiene algo con Mary.

Sirius aguardó a una extensión de la explicación que no llegó. Ante la pregunta muda del muchacho, Marlenne resopló, haciendo que sus rizos volaran por una fracción de segundo.

—Estaba buscándola porque Lily quería arreglar lo que haríamos mañana —dijo a regañadientes, concentrada en no mirarlo. —Cuando vi que dentro de los Slytherin estaba ese… _bastardo_ , supe que iría a por ella. Es un imbécil.

—¿Por qué las trae con ella? —inquirió él, interesado.

—No lo sé. En quinto le echó un maleficio muy feo y desde entonces…

No terminó la oración y Sirius se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a los Hufflepuff en general y a Mary en particular, aunque la reconocía por su cabello tan peculiar y porque solía andar con Remus. Guardó con cuidado la información, pensando qué pedirle a cambio al licántropo por los datos.

—Vale —convino, echando la colilla al fuego que chisporroteaba sobre la chimenea. —Tienen una relación extraña.

—¿Quién?

—Tú —sonrió. —Y Lily. Y McDonald.

—¿Por qué?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—No sé. Pero es raro.

—Habla la normalidad en persona.

—No tiene pinta de ser una persona que se lleve bien contigo —explicó el muchacho luego de una pausa. —Lily sí, porque tiene esa… capacidad sobrehumana de tratar bien a la gente. Como Remus. Pero tu Hufflepuff parece ser lo opuesto a ti.

Esta vez fue Mar la que se encogió de hombros, con la vista perdida más allá de los cristales de la ventana.

—Vale. Conversación finalizada —aceptó Sirius, pillando al vuelo el lenguaje corporal de la chica. Le satisfacía empezar a entender los pequeños gestos que transmitía Mar, ajenos para cualquiera que no pudiese mirar con atención. —¿No irás a buscarla?

Marlenne no respondió de inmediato. Con lentitud regresó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el muchacho que tenía en frente.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Sirius se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de un tirón, haciendo un gesto para darle paso. Se dio cuenta que Mar nunca se había quitado la capa cuando ella se incorporó y, sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿Nos vemos en la noche?

La chica pasó de largo, pero Sirius alcanzó a atisbar el movimiento de sus rizos descontrolados, que asentían. La observó marcharse hacia el castillo hasta que el frío le llegó a los huesos y volvió a cerrar la puerta, quedándose a solas en la cabaña que parecía cubierta en llamas. Allí, cayó en la cuenta que eso había sonado como a una cita, y era la primera vez en su vida que quedaba con una chica y su único interés era aclarar un poco las sombras que se cernían sobre su menuda figura.

De pronto, las ganas de correr por el Bosque Prohibido se habían esfumado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Diciembre de 1977**

El primer gigante había caído, pero todo era caos.

No se sabía quién había entrado en pánico y había conjurado un _Incendio_ que había prendido en la hojarasca al pie del Ben Nevis pero en ese momento, todo era rojo. El calor había subido, pintándole a los Aurores el rostro de restos negros de la naturaleza quemada y manchurrones de transpiración mientras intentaban a toda costa controlar a los cuatro gigantes que, enajenados, solo aumentaban su violencia. En algún momento habían aparecido magos del Departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, y Alice estaba segura que la Sección de Desmemorizadores no tardaría en caer. Con el jaleo sobrehumano, era prácticamente imposible que los _muggles_ de Fort William no hubiesen notado algo extraño.

Echar maldiciones a los ojos de los gigantes solo había empeorado la situación porque la escalada de violencia aumentaba y era necesario tener cuidado, porque las criaturas inmensas caían, ciegos, y volvían a levantarse, provocando temblores bajo los pies de los humanos, que sentían caer al mismísimo pico más alto de Inglaterra.

—¡Mierda! —escuchó que vociferaba Dorcas, pasándose el antebrazo por la boca para quitarse la mugre y la sangre. Alice hizo una evaluación rápida y las rasgaduras en las rodillas le hicieron suponer que se había caído.

—¿Estás bien? —Benji había salido de algún lugar, sucio, con el cabello alborotado y una manga chamuscada, increíblemente ileso.

—Sí,

La joven lo apartó, con la varita en la otra mano, y escupió a un lado saliva mezclada con sangre.

—No sé como mierda vamos a controlar esto —espetó, volviendo a la carga, haciendo un escudo para que Zeller, que le daba indicaciones a Frank, no cayese producto del manoteo del gigante más cercano.

—¡Mantengan los escudos protectores! —gritó un Auror del Ministerio, del cual solo conocían de vista.

—Es más fácil decir que hacer —replicó Dorcas para que solo la oyeran sus amigos, aunque no era tan difícil con el increíble batibarullo que había explotado en el corazón de las Tierras Altas. —¡ _Aguamenti_!

—¿Quién demonios encantó estas llamas? —se desesperó Alice, imitando a su amiga e intentando disminuir el alcance del fuego, que lamía los pies de los Aurores. A los gigantes apenas les hacía cosquillas y solo los enfurecía más. La muchacha solo veía el paisaje inflamado, procurando mantenerse fuera de la primera línea de ataque.

—No sé —masculló Benji, encantando otro escudo que impidió que Dorcas y Stevens fuesen golpeados por el tronco de un grueso árbol que el gigante más pequeño —de más de ocho metros— había tomado como garrote. —Pero solo lo empeora todo.

Alice tenía la cara hirviendo y los pies congelados. Sudaba frío bajo la ropa y no terminaba de decidir qué hacer, limitándose a emular los gestos de Dorcas y de los otros Aurores, en su batalla feroz contra aquellas criaturas. No quería que Dearborn los obligara a irse, el recuerdo del sentimiento de impotencia y lágrimas de rabia que la había dominado esa vez en la final de la Liga todavía estaba fresco en su memoria: no pensaba huir y arrepentirse.

Sin embargo, allí, de pie, su cuerpo no respondía como quería y se daba cuenta todo el entrenamiento físico y mental que le faltaba para ser, al menos, un poquito similar a los Aurores que intentaban doblegar a los gigantes con sus diestras varitas.

—¡Al, ten cuidado!

La muchacha se escapó por los pelos de ser aplastada por una espalda descomunal que se derrumbó de un parpadeo, provocando que la tierra temblara y algunos vitorearan, exhaustos.

Quedaban tres.

—¡Mierda!

Alice volteó, todavía con el corazón martilleándole el pecho ante el peligro que le había rozado el costado, para ver como Benji era despedido hacia atrás por la energía del gigante que se había terminado de descontrolar al ver vencido a su compañero.

—¡Ben!

—¡¿Qué pasa, Al?! —chilló la voz de Dorcas, histérica, varios metros más allá. Junto a Frank y a Zeller, estaban controlando con escudos protectores el tercer gigante, tan cerca de doblegarlo, mientras Dearborn y sus compañeros lo atacaban de frente. Todos tenían la mirada fija en su objetivo, y el rostro de Dorcas se contraía desesperado. —¡HÁBLAME!

Alice no le respondió, echando a correr hasta donde el rubio había caído, envuelto en llamas.

—¡Benji! ¡Sal de ahí!

Apenas podía ver el bulto oscuro del joven envuelto en llamaradas de medio metro. Si no se levantaba era porque algo le ocurría. El olor acre le hizo eliminar de un solo latido la distancia que le restaba.

Era gracioso como el cuerpo de Alice, agarrotado y sin reflejos hasta el momento, respondía con rapidez descomunal ante el peligro más inminente.

—¡ _Aguamenti_!

—¿Dorcas? ¿Qué ocurre? —gritó Frank al otro lado. Mantenía el escudo sosteniendo la varita con ambas manos, tenía el rostro morado del esfuerzo. —¿Dónde está Benji?

—¡Se cayó en las llamas!

—¡No sueltes el escudo, Dorcas! —le ordenó Zeller bruscamente, al ver que la muchacha flaqueaba.

—¡ALICE! —gritó la chica entonces, desgarrándose la garganta.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! ¿Ben? ¡Ben! —Alice llegó hasta él, ignorando la llama que bailaba sobre su pie, lamiéndole los bajos del pantalón.

—Estoy bien —consiguió articular el rubio, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo. Su amiga le ofreció apoyo para que pudiese incorporarse. —Caí de cabeza.

Alice lo sacó de las llamas de un tirón de fuerza sobrehumana, esa fuerza que florecía de la más absoluta desesperación y cuando estuvieron en tierra seca, el rubio se derrumbó, agarrándose el brazo derecho con fuerza.

—¡ALICE! —rugió Dorcas de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de su superior y girándose hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—¡Sostén el escudo!

—¡Lo estoy sosteniendo, maldita sea! —espetó la chica, sin bajar la varita. —¿Dónde mierda está Benji?

—¡Está bien! —respondió Alice, pero toda su energía se había mermado y el grito se elevó dos octavas. —Oh, Merlín.

—Estoy bien —repitió Benji con los dientes apretados. Sonreía y Alice no supo como mierda podía permanecer tan tranquilo. La sangre chorreaba por su sien, dibujando un reguero rojo que le pasaba por el ojo izquierdo y descendía hasta el cuello, y su manga derecha había sido engullida por completo por el fuego.

Al igual que gran parte de la piel de su brazo.

—¿Ben? —lo llamó Frank, al otro lado. Seguía con la mirada fija en el gigante, que empezaba a tambalear y la mandíbula tensa. Sin embargo, el rubio se derrumbó sobre su costado sano, resoplando con dificultad y congelando a Alice, de rodillas, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

En ese momento, escuchó un sonoro crack proveniente de lo más profundo de las Tierras Altas, allá donde el fuego todavía no había llegado y las siluetas recortadas en el juego de luces y sombras aparecieron como iluminadas por las llamas.

—Veo que están teniendo problemas —dijo uno de los gemelos Prewett, echando un rápido vistazo a Benji y a Alice, agazapados lejos del campo de batalla y la furia con la que arremetía el gigante con el árbol a modo de garrote. Su hermano sacó la varita deprisa y chasqueó la lengua.

—Momento de actuar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre de 1977**

Habían pasado una Nochebuena tranquila, distendida. El pavo que habían cocinado los elfos domésticos estaba exquisito y sin duda, era mucho más de lo que Sirius, James y Dorea podían comer. Cenaron en el salón, a pesar de que James no quería que su madre bajase de la habitación y se fatigara en vano. Sirius se encargó de hacer la cena diverta, arrancándole algunas sonrisas a la señora Potter que sin embargo con el paso de las horas, adquiría un cariz más ceniciento. Hacia las once, James se había encargado de llevarla de nuevo a su lecho, y él y Sirius le habían hecho compañía hasta que había caído dormida.

No era nada especial, y aún así, era todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

James había estado preocupado por la delicada salud de su madre y los efectos que podría tener en ella una recaída producto del recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hacía exactamente un año en esas fechas. Sirius, pillándolo al vuelo, se había encargado de que Dorea no pensase en la ausencia de Charles y se mantuviese relajada hasta sumirse en un sueño intranquilo, media hora antes de que dieran las campanadas de Navidad. Dorea no había sido la única fuente de preocupación de Sirius y de los demás porque pocos minutos antes de las doce, Remus y Peter se habían materializado sobre la alfombra del salón de Canterbury, envueltos en una llamarada verde proveniente de la chimenea. Luego de haber cenado con sus respectivas familias, habían decidido echar un ojo en la casa de los Potter y ofrecer su mudo soporte a James.

Era el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre y aunque James solía enfrentar las malas con la cabeza erguida, sus amigos no querían dejarlo solo.

A las doce se habían marchado de la mansión, instigados por el mismo Sirius y habían correteado por las calles de Canterbury, pillando una borrachera monumental y muy divertida que borró de un plumazo todos los pensamientos funestos que podría haber tenido James esa noche, abrazado a sus amigos mientras intentaban caminar erguidos.

Al otro día habían amanecido muy tarde, y nadie tenía mucha intención de moverse demasiado.

James, fastidiado, jugaba con la vieja snitch que tenía guardada mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. No solía afrontar bien las resacas —al contrario de Sirius, que estaba más que acostumbrado o que Remus, que necesitaba muchísima cantidad de alcohol para sentirse mal al día siguiente— y no había abandonado el ceño fruncido al despertar y constatar que Lily no le había enviado ningún regalo.

—Me muero de aburrimiento.

Sirius estaba estirado cuan largo era sobre el sillón de tres plazas del salón, con un brazo a modo de almohada y la pierna colgando. Remus resopló, de mal humor, y volteó la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, al otro lado, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesita ratona. Peter regresaba de la cocina con una tisana en las manos, para contrarrestar los burdos efectos de la noche anterior.

Se sentó en el momento en el que Remus le enviaba una mirada asesina a Sirius por encima del libro.

—Pues hazle un favor al mundo y cállate.

Sirius sonrió, y Peter olió el peligro.

—Qué susceptible.

—Intento leer —replicó el licántropo, ya sin prestarle atención. Tenía los ojos sobre su lectura, pero estos no se movían. James atrapó la snitch y se la guardó en el bolsillo, girándose para quedar mirando hacia sus amigos.

—¿Lo has oído, Pete? —canturreó Sirius, incorporándose a medias con el codo hincado sobre el reposabrazos. — Intenta leer. En Navidad —pronunció su sonrisa pedante. —Pero si tú no soportas el palo en el culo que tienes, no es problema nuestro.

James, a su pesar, rio entre dientes.

—Sirius, ya déjalo.

—Es que me aburro —replicó el aludido volviéndose hacia él.

—Yo también —confesó James, pasándose una mano por el pelo y hundiéndose en su asiento. Remus volvió a mirarlos por encima del libro.

—No empiecen —los atajó, conociéndolos demasiado. —Ya sé a dónde va esto.

—La palabra la vuelve a tener el presumido del año.

—Lo bueno es que el año está por acabar —intervino Peter, estirando el brazo para dejar la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Nunca se sabía dónde podía ir uno a parar si era arrastrado por el aburrimiento de Sirius.

—No creo que cambie, Pete —respondió este, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Sirius, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Remus no había cerrado el libro pero su mano libre había volado hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Sirius, contento por haber obtenido la atención que estaba buscando, dio un salto para sentarse, alerta y listo para la bronca.

—Vamos, estén quietos —pidió James con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse demasiado. —Mi madre aprecia su casa.

—Y Remus la aprecia a ella, así que nunca levantaría la varita contra mí.

El licántropo abrió los ojos, y a su pesar, terminó sonriendo, cerrando definitivamente el libro sobre su regazo.

—Vamos a obviar lo ridículo de tu lógica, ¿vale?

El muchacho sonrío, paladeando la victoria y volvió a dejarse caer como peso muerto contra su espalda.

—Sigo aburriéndome.

—Esto sería mucho mejor si Lily hubiese aceptado mi invitación —murmuró James, bufando. Se había cruzado de brazos y se hamacaba hacia atrás en equilibro sobre las patas traseras de sus silla. Peter suspiró.

—¿Aún lo intentas?

—No te deprimas, Pete, seguro que Smith estaba ocupada en serio.

El joven había invitado a Susan Smith, su cita recurrente de Hufflepuff, a pasar parte de las vacaciones en algún sitio de Inglaterra, solos, y la chica, muy azorada, se había negado a último momento, dejándolo plantado en la Plataforma 9 y ¾.

—Salimos varias veces —se lamentó, bajando la cabeza sin entenderlo. —No entiendo por qué no quiso quedar.

—Al menos salieron —apuntó Sirius, intentando consolarlo. —James no puede decir lo mismo.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo mío es trabajo fino —replicó, ofendido.

—E inútil.

—Cierra el pico —pidió Remus, rodando los ojos, por enésima vez en esa tarde. Sirius refunfuñó algo incomprensible y el resto lo dejó estar, hundiéndose en un agradable silencio que no podía durar demasiado.

—La luna llena no será hasta dentro de otros diez días —soltó Sirius después de unos dolorosos cinco minutos. Había pasado las manos detrás de su nuca y tenía la mirada sobre el cielo raso del salón.

—¿Crees que sepa estarse callado? —preguntó James, ignorándolo.

—No creo —se rió Peter al escuchar el resoplido de su amigo.

—Sirius, la diversión no pasa solamente por las noches de luna llena —dijo James luego de intercambiar una mirada con Remus, explicándoselo como a un niño pequeño. El aludido estiró el cuello para observar a su amigo con las cejas levantadas.

—Y lo dices tú que ni siquiera le has metido mano a la pelirroja.

—No seas bestia —lo amonestó Remus, chasqueando la lengua.

—Y tu no seas tan presuntuoso —contrarrestó Sirius. —Que quieras morir virgen no significa que James también.

—¡Eh!

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió el muchacho ante la mueca enojada de su amigo. —Si sigues tras Lily, volverás a ser virgen, lo juro.

Peter se rio con nerviosismo.

—Me siento un poco incómodo hablando de si Lily es o no un tanto...

—¿Frígida? —lo ayudó Sirius maliciosamente. James entornó los ojos, ofendido.

—Eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podría matarnos si nos oye.

—Ella no es así —se quejó James con un gesto de la mano. El silencio delator lo hizo recapacitar y sonrió un poco, rascándose el cuello. —Bueno, puede que tenga un poco de carácter —concedió. Sirius fingió horrorizarse y se pinzó el puente de la nariz en un gesto copiado de Remus.

—Es un caso perdido, Cuernos, deberías dejarlo —le recomendó, manteniendo el personaje. Se retiró la mano de la cara y se giró hacia el licántropo con su clásica sonrisa peligrosa. —Como Remus, míralo —dijo, señalándolo. —Tiene detrás a una linda Hufflepuff esocesa pero él se empeña en seguir leyendo como un maldito esnob.

El aludido, que en algún punto de la conversación había regresado a su libro, no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, a pesar de que las aletas de la nariz se le habían dilatado. James se enderezó.

—Sirius... —le previno, mirando de soslayo al licántropo que permanecía inmóvil.

—¿Qué?

—No sigas.

—¿Por qué? —se obcecó el muchacho, levantándose con ímpetu. Se inclinó hacia adelante, el dirección a Remus, y clavó los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Alguien tiene que decírselo. Dime —y esa vez los ojos de su amigo ya no estaban sobre su lectura. —¿Por qué demonios te escapas?

Remus mantuvo el libro abierto, que le cubría la mitad del rostro, y contestó con cuidado.

—Yo no me escapo de nada.

—Y huir de McDonald no es escapar.

—No.

Peter se removió con incomodidad, enviando mudas señales a James que había torcido el gesto, sin decidirse a intervenir.

—Vamos, no peleen —pidió el joven, mordiéndose el labio. James le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia a Sirius, que fue descartada con un gesto rápido.

—No peleamos, Pete —concedió sin mirarlo. — solo quisiera entender por qué mierda él está aquí cuando podría estar tirándose a una chica que parece muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Remus suspiró y bajó el libro con lentitud.

—La vida no es tan simple como la ves tu, Sirius.

—Pero el sexo sí.

Peter envió una nueva mirada de ansiosa advertencia a James, quien no emitió palabra. El silencio de James solía equivaler a que estaba de acuerdo con Sirius, aunque no quisiese atacar de la misma manera. Era más cauto cuando se trataba del licántropo. Remus permaneció estoico, serio.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman.

Ante un último intercambio de miradas con Peter, James decidió cortarlo. Se golpeó las rodillas con las palmas abiertas y se volvió a Sirius.

—Deja ya de fastidiar —le pidió, quitándole hierro al asunto. —Remus tendrá sus razones.

—¿Y cuáles serían?

El ambiente había vuelto a cambiar y el aludido cambió de posición, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En este momento solo se me ocurre capar a un perro apestoso.

—Vamos a jugar Quidditch, ya llevamos mucho tiempo encerrados —intervino James poniéndose de pie, ocasionando que Peter también saltase de su sitio para seguirlo. Sirius se pasó la lengua por los dientes, sopesando si seguir la pulla o rendirse. Al final, se puso de pie y Remus, aliviado, tomó una vez más el libro que seguía aparcando sobre su regazo.

James sacó la snitch y abrió la puerta ventana que daba al jardín de la mansión, haciendo que una enorme bocanada de aire helado golpeara a los presentes.

—¿Te vienes, chico con estúpidos problemas morales para tirarte a una Hufflepuff? —espetó Sirius con una sonrisa, pasando de largo y siguiendo a los otros dos. Remus no se movió de su sitio.

—Voy a ignorar eso. Paso.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le gritó James ya desde el jardín, con la varita en mano para echar algunos encantamientos térmicos y convocar las escobas que guardaban en una casilla en una esquina de la propiedad, bastante más lejos.

—Al menos así el chucho dejará de molestar —sonrió Remus mirando directamente a Sirius que chasqueó la lengua, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es mi culpa —masculló, saliendo al exterior. —Las noches aquí no son tan interesantes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Diciembre de 1977**

Marlenne se quedó de pie sosteniéndose la toalla amarrada alrededor del cuerpo, con los cabellos castaños goteando el parqué del suelo. Si no se lo secaba rápidamente con un hechizo, los rizos pesados de humedad se descontrolarían más de lo normal y tendría aún más dificultades para dejarlos en su sitio. Sin embargo, tenía la mente en otro lado. Intentaba descifrar qué era ese amasijo de sentimientos que se anudaban a la altura de su pecho al observar la pulcra túnica que tenía extendida sobre el edredón de su cama. Le daban ganas de llorar, sí, pero también le daba furia. Ira. Una rabia que le hacía cosquillear los dedos y la impulsaba a rasgarla con sus propias manos y huir de allí lo antes posible.

Antes de poder definir la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Marilyn, cerrando tras si antes de que el sonido de la planta baja llegase hasta allí.

—¿Aún no estás lista? —la regañó la niña, con las manos en las caderas. Marlenne volteó y la observó, sorprendida.

—Estás muy guapa.

Marilyn relajó los hombros, dejando que el rubor le tiñera las mejillas.

—Gracias —dijo, las manos se le resbalaron hasta caer a los costados.

Tenía una hermosa túnica rosada, de falda amplia con una doble capa al frente, recogida a un costado en una pinza rematada en una rosa de la misma fábrica, de un tono más oscuro.

La niña se alisó el frente, nerviosa.

—Apúrate. Está muy aburrido abajo —confesó con la boca pequeña. —Y Chris te está esperando.

—Ya voy.

Disipó los sentimientos encontrados y recogió la túnica de su cama y la varita, encerrándose en el baño.

Era su padre el que elegía, con un fervor casi religioso, las túnicas que utilizarían sus hijas para las tradicionales cenas de Año Nuevo. Solían ser los últimos modelos de su tienda de túnicas, la más prestigiosa de todo Manchester. Era una obligación para la familia McKinnon presentarse el último día del año, para que su padre pudiese alardear de sus modelos y por supuesto, siguiera empujando para obtener un sitio en la cerrada comunidad de sangre puras de Inglaterra.

Salió después de un cuarto de hora, con el cabello seco y arreglada. Había puesto cuidado en ampliar con magia el forro de su túnica para poder guardar allí la varita. Se sentiría más segura con ella cerca de su piel.

—¿Te hago el peinado?

Marilyn se había sentado en el borde de la cama de su hermana, con sus zapatitos colgando a un palmo del suelo. Miraba distraída por la ventana, y no se había dado cuenta que Mar ya estaba lista.

—Sí —sonrió y pareció iluminar un poco la perspectiva funesta que tenía la Ravenclaw de esa noche. Suspiró y se recogió la falda para ubicarse a espaldas de su hermana, quien enseguida se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

Era una vieja costumbre entre ellas, aunque Mar no tenía ni por cerca el sentido de la estética de su madre. De hecho, eran pocos los conocimientos que la muchacha tenía en eso de manejar el cabello, con lo indomable e inútil que era intentarlo con el suyo. Sin embargo, Marilyn no había heredado los rizos de la abuela, sino un agradable pelo que caía lacio hasta las puntas, donde se ondulaba naturalmente. Además, su color era más claro que el de Mar, idéntico al de su padre.

La joven tomó de su mesa de noche el peine de dientes separados —que utilizaba en contadísimas ocasiones— y se lo pasó con delicadeza por la cabeza de la niña. Le alimentaba el orgullo que Marilyn la eligiera a ella en vez de a su madre para eso, aunque estuviese mucho menos capacitada. Con la varita guardada, utilizó los dedos para torcer algunos mechones a la altura de las sienes y los fijó con pequeñas hebillas que su hermana había escondido en su puño.

—Estás lista.

Marilyn saltó a evaluar el resultado al baño de su hermana, que todavía se conservaba cálido por el baño y Mar aprovechó para calzarse con presteza.

Regresó moviendo el cabello suelto que le caía sobre la espalda, encantada.

—¿No te lo recogerás? —le preguntó, cuando la vio lista para bajar. Marlenne se encogió de hombros, aplastándose el flequillo que le tapaba parte de la visión.

—No tiene caso.

—Podrías pedirle a mamá que…

—Así está bien —sonrió Mar rápidamente. Se toqueteó una vez más el costado para asegurarse que su varita no se hubiese esfumado. —¿Vamos?

La niña asintió y abrió la puerta, y en ese momento sí, Marlenne pudo oír a la perfección el zumbido constante que provenía de abajo.

Su sala estaba llena, expandida mágicamente a los lados para que la cocina quedase bien apartada, al igual que la escalera y la salida al jardín trasero. Los invitados de sus padres lucían sus túnicas de gala y tomaban las copas que estaban suspendidas a la altura del rostro, se llenaban apenas se consumía su contenido.

Mar asomó la cabeza, conteniendo la respiración y esperando que su padre estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado como para no notar que su hija bajaba demasiado tarde.

—Hola.

La chica dio un respingo, haciendo que casi pisara a Marilyn que la seguía pegada a su espalda. La niña no parecía asombrada por la presencia del muchacho.

—Tardaste —le dijo Chris con tranquilidad, ofreciéndole galantemente el brazo para mostrarse en público. Mar dejó escapar poco a poco el aire y tomó el brazo, sin mirarle.

—Lo siento.

—Tus padres se han pasado esta vez —comentó, ingresando al salón. Marilyn, a la zaga, se veía a todas luces incómoda. —Tendrán excelentes resultados.

Mar no respondió, echando una rápida ojeada a los presentes. La interrumpió un tirón de su falda.

—Iré a buscar a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? —le avisó la niña, toqueteándose el pelo. Chris siempre la ponía nerviosa. —Vuelvo en un rato.

Mar asintió y no despegó los ojos de su hermana hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó el joven, tomando una de las copas suspendidas y ofreciéndosela. Mar controló las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—No.

De cualquier manera, la copa terminó en su mano libre y Chris, con su sonrisa correcta y perfecta, saludó a algunos hombres que parecía conocer.

Mar continuó evaluando los presentes en su casa esa noche. Algunos eran caras conocidas, como el señor y la señora Shafiq, una elucubrada familia sangre pura —se decía que su linaje se remontaba a las primeras fábricas en Manchester, por el siglo XVIII—, los clientes más distinguidos de su padre. También estaban algunos representantes del clan Avery, sin tanta influencia como su padre buscaba. Algunos magos de la ciudad se habían acercado a curiosear la distinguida casa del señor McKinnon, para saber si su fortuna era tanta como él solía presumir.

Chris la guió por entre el gentío en silencio, y Mar se preguntó si tendría algún rumbo fijo. Solo esperaba que la noche tocara su fin y pudiese regresar a su cuarto, sin tener que ver a su padre o a su madre en el proceso.

Sin duda, los grandes nombres que se susurraba, movían los hilos del Ministerio, no se encontraban allí. Mar tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones, como la que le había asaltado al ver su túnica azul tendida sobre la cama, al constatar que el objetivo de su padre seguía sin realizarse.

Seguía siendo solo un mago con una tienda.

Chris le tendió en silencio una bandeja de bocadillos que la muchacha rechazó con la cabeza. Habían llegado a los ventanales que daban a la calle, y Mar, suspirando, espió la negrura del exterior, donde probablemente, las familias estuviesen festejando el último día del año con un poco más de felicidad. Se imaginó a Lily en Cokeworth, con el cariño de sus padres y lamentó no haber podido ir donde la pelirroja, aunque fuese por un momento.

Volteó de nuevo a la fiesta y sus ojos se posaron de pronto en una figura rodeada de algunos otros magos. Distinguió el perfil de inmediato.

La copa se le resbaló de los dedos y cayó con estrépito al suelo, provocando un súbito silencio de ojos sobre ella.

—Lo siento.

Chris se agachó un poco y arregló el estropicio de un golpe de varita, logrando que la atención se desviara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose y bajando la cabeza para poder susurrarle cerca del rostro.

Mar negó con la cabeza y a Chris los rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la barbilla. Siguió el curso de la mirada de la muchacha hasta dar con el objeto que la había consternado.

—¿Los conoces?

—No.

—Creo que van a Hogwarts, ¿no? Deberías conocerlos.

Eran Mulciber y Rosier. Marlenne se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y contuvo la respiración para no apartar la presencia de Chris de un manotazo. Toqueteó el costado y sintió el tacto de su varita. El cuerpo del muchacho tan cerca de ella y la presencia de los dos Slytherin en el maldito salón de su casa le habían crispado los nervios que mantenía encerrados bajo doble vuelta de llave.

—Mi padre coincidió en Hogwarts con el padre de Rosier. Son grandes amigos —comentó Chris en voz baja, ajeno al frío que empezaba a recorrer la columna de su acompañante.

El joven regresó su atención a Mar, que no se había movido. Parapdeó y dio un paso al frente para correrse frente a ella, y arrinconarla contra el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Co la cabeza baja, le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y la otra mano se coló en el reducido espacio para abrazarla por la cintura.

Marlenne giró la cara para no respirar el mismo aire que él y se obligó a mantenerse de pie.

—Sí.

—Vale.

Chris se inclinó un poco más y le rozó apenas la mejilla con los labios.

—Ven, vamos.

Su mano resbaló desde su espalda hasta su muñeca para tirar de ella. Marlenne echó un último vistazo a la negrura de la noche, de la última noche del año y lo siguió, sin darse cuenta que dos sombras se habían movido cerca de su ventana.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Diciembre de 1977**

—Por favor, que alguien lo detenga —suplicó Peter entrando en la habitación, dejando que las risas de Sirius se colaran con él. —Si sigue fastidiando va a matarme.

James estaba puliendo el mango de su escoba con esmero, apenas levantó la mirada cuando el torbellino de energía ingresó al cuarto a la par que Peter procuraba poner toda la distancia posible.

—Sirius, entiendo que te estén saliendo los dientes, pero podrías dejar de ser un grano en el culo.

—¿Me estás llamando bebé? —lo increpó, quitándose la capa y arrojándola a su cama. Estaba despeinado y algo agitado de la corrida, al igual que Peter que procuraba hacerse pequeño en un costado para desviar la indeseada atención de Sirius.

—Sí. Ya deja de berrear.

Sirius abrió la boca para soltar alguna de sus mejores salidas cuando Remus se asomó a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y orquestando varias botellas de cerveza que flotaban sobre su cabeza formando un complejo sistema solar.

—Sus gritos se escuchan desde la cocina —los amonestó, ingresando y cerrando con cuidado la puerta. —¿Vieron la hora que es? Dorea necesita descansar.

Hizo que las botellas se acercaran hasta sus amigos. Al menos Sirius tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza, como un perro doblando sus orejas.

—Es que me aburro.

—¿No pasamos por esto ya en Navidad? —preguntó Remus, pasando de él y sentándose sobre su litera mientras destapaba su bebida.

Los cuatro dormían en la misma estancia, a pesar de que las habitaciones sobraban. Sirius estaba instalado allí de forma permanente y en momentos como aquellos —porque Canterbury era el sitio clásico de reunión, muy espacioso y casi sin control—, se limitaban a extender dos colchones más, a la usanza de Hogwarts. Habían convivido por siete años y no veían la ventaja de dejar de hacerlo en vacaciones.

—Y el día después de eso —apuntó Peter, que se había relajado un poco al ver a Remus.

—Y el siguiente —lo siguió James con una sonrisa. Lanzó el abrillantador hacia el baúl y guardó con delicadeza su escoba dentro de su funda.

—Y todos los días que le siguieron —Peter apenas podía contener la carcajada, mientras Sirius los observaba ofendido, cruzado de brazos.

—Prácticamente…

—Toda la vida.

—Muy divertido —refunfuñó el muchacho, chasqueando la lengua. Abrió con los dientes la botella y le dio un sorbo antes de fulminarlos con la mirada. —Es porque están hechos unas nenazas que ya no quieren divertirse conmigo. ¿Se han visto? Parecen ancianos.

—Se llama madurar, Sirius —suspiró el licántropo con elocuencia, sin volverse hacia él. —Sé que es un concepto que te queda grande, pero…

—Grandes son mis huevos —interrumpió Sirius con suficiencia. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—¿A dónde?

—No sé, salgamos de aquí.

Peter se encogió de hombros ante la muda pregunta de James.

—Tiene razón —concedió con la bebida entre las manos. —Estuvimos aquí desde Nochebuena.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, paciente. —Preferiría una respuesta coherente.

Sirius lo dejó estar y sus ojos se pasearon hasta encontrar la mirada de James, conectando pensamientos. Peter era el que solía decir que entre ellos parecían practicar Legeremancia, porque era increíble lo rápido que compartían aquello que pasaba por sus mentes sin necesidad de verbalizarlo. El muchacho los observó de soslayo mientras una lenta sonrisa se iba pintando sobre el rostro de James, cada vez más amplia.

—Bueno… —empezó el joven, pasándose la mano por el cabello alborotado. —Si quieres salir…

—No le sigas el juego James —pidió Remus luego de un sorbo de cerveza. Peter dejó escapar una risita, sabedor de que no tenía caso.

—Muy tarde.

—Es para que James deje de tener esa cara de apio —explicó Sirius. —Véanlo, deprimido como una niñita porque la pelirroja no aceptó su invitación.

—Ni me envió un regalo de Navidad.

—Lo más justo sería…

—¿Es que ustedes están locos?

—Cokeworth debe tener una noche espectacular —completó el muchacho, ignorando a Remus. James ya tenía la mirada encendida y Peter se resignó enseguida a seguirles el juego. Era lo más sencillo.

—No voy a dejar que…

—Seguramente estará aburrida, ¿verdad? —siguió Sirius, en complicidad.

—Tendríamos que ir a divertirla.

—Podemos montar una fiesta.

—¡Podemos traerte a Smith, Pete!

—¿Podemos volver a usar la cabeza? —gimió Remus. Tenía demasiada experiencia como para guardar esperanza de rectificación. Peter se encogió de hombros ante la muda súplica de su amigo.

—¡Sí! Podemos buscar a Marlenne, de seguro estará con Lily.

El entusiasmo de Sirius pareció congelarse por un momento, antes de retomar la marcha frenética.

—Por favor. Nada más feliz que tener a nuestro querido Inferi en la última noche del año.

—¿No van a parar, verdad?

—Considéralo una forma de estrechar lazos —explicó James, rebosante de felicidad.

—Tú eras el que quería que nos lleváramos bien, ¿no? —lo acusó Sirius con el dedo. Remus solo pudo rodar los ojos. —¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo? Podemos salir a beber por Canterbury, como el otro día.

—No creo que Lily se preste a ese plan —murmuró Peter imaginando el rostro que pondría la pelirroja ante esa explosión de euforia desmedida.

—No creo que Lily nos deje vivos —corrigió el licántropo, vencido. Dio su último trago de cerveza y se puso de pie. —Vamos, anda. Si va a ser nuestro último día en este mundo, quiero al menos tomar un poco de whisky. Tu pagas, James.

—Encantado.

—Quiero saber cómo será Mar borracha —especuló Sirius, poniéndose deprisa la capa sobre los hombros, animándolos a ponerse en movimiento.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el fastidio y el aburrimiento mortal que lo estaba aplastando desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones se había disipado de un soplo. La perspectiva de volver a ver a la Ravenclaw le había dado un subidón de adrenalina solo comparable a la víspera de luna llena.

—No creo que esté en Cokeworth —comentó Remus, poniéndose sus guantes. Le lanzó la bufanda a Peter, que estaba regada a los pies de su cama. —Dijo que estaría en su casa.

La energía renovada que corría por las venas de Sirius se enfrió tan súbitamente como había llegado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James al verle el cambio en la cara.

—¿Y sabes donde vive?

Remus terminó de colocarse el abrigo, renuente a dar respuesta.

—En Manchester, sí —dijo al fin, ante la expectativa de su amigo. —Pero nunca estuve allí.

—Podemos aparecernos —propuso Sirius de inmediato. —Tu ve por la pelirroja con Pete, James, y nosotros iremos por McKinnon.

—¿Por qué…? —empezó Peter, pero el licántropo lo interrumpió, enarcando una ceja.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Para ti nunca hay buenas ideas. Anda.

—Quiero ver a Lily —dijo James, convenciéndolo a Remus con esa sonrisa inocente tan perfeccionada tras años de castigos con la jefa de Gryffindor. —Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—No es que tengamos mucha elección —agregó Peter, haciendo una mueca. —Tendrás que ayudarme porque no termino de pillarle la idea a eso de aparecerme.

—No importa. Ahora que puedo hacerlo legalmente, le tomé práctica.

—¿Es en serio…?

La sonrisa de Sirius se pronunció y Remus supo que había perdido.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos, ¿vale?

—Si la pelirroja se pone difícil, solo cárgala hasta aquí.

—Quizá debería… —tanteó el licántropo, mudando el rostro al imaginarse la escena.

—No, no sé llegar a lo de Mar.

—Yo tampoco, solo conozco aproximadamente el lugar.

—Es suficiente.

—Suerte, Remus —le deseó Peter antes de enganchar su brazo al de un radiante James y desaparecer. El aludido suspiró.

—Vamos.

Se aparecieron en la oscuridad de una lujosa zona residencial. Las luces de las casas estaban todas encendidas, a la espera de las campanadas de un nuevo año. Echaron a andar sobre la noche fría, estirando el cuello para decidir cuál de todas esas sería su objetivo.

—Aunque sea legal, es jodidamente peligroso —refunfuñó Remus, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su abrigo. —Estamos en una zona _muggle_. Si nos hubiesen visto…

—Relájate, ¿quieres? Te harás viejo.

—Además de las ganas de joder, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en ver a Marlenne? —inquirió el licántropo doblando en la esquina. Era esa la calla, aunque no estaba seguro si estarían cerca o no. —Creí que no te caía muy bien.

Sirius no había vuelto a verla desde la noche antes de regresar a casa. Habían hablado bastante, algo notable tratándose de la chica, y él se había sentido tan a gusto que había lamentado cuando las primeras luces del alba los habían obligado a regresar a sus habitaciones. En ese momento no se le había cruzado por la mente, pero definitivamente le hubiese dicho que se pasara por Canterbury. Habían desarrollado una costumbre extraña en esos dos meses, hábito que se le había pegado a la piel a Sirius sin darse cuenta.

Solo lo había notado cuando cayó la primera noche en la casa de James y él no tuvo con quién medirse en un tira y afloje continuo cuando su amigo se rindió al sueño.

—No me cae bien —respondió, apretando el paso. —Pero fastidiarla es todavía mejor que molestarte a ti.

—Y eso es mucho decir.

—Es una chica interesante.

—El mayor halago que Sirius Black podría darle a alguien —ironizó Remus, soplándose las manos desnudas para que no terminaran de congelarse. —Creo que es esta.

Era una edificación de dos pisos con una pequeña verja al frente, la puerta de entrada redondeada en un costado y un enorme ventanal que daba al salón que cubría gran parte de la pared de la planta baja.

—Parece que los McKinnon están de fiesta —comentó, saltando sin remilgos la verja y acercándose a la ventana. Era cierto. Las luces revelaban a varias personas dispersas por el sitio muy cuidado y Sirius sintió la barrera de los hechizos térmicos, decidiendo no atravesarla. Por lo que sabía bien podía toparse también con encantamientos protectores y no quería liarla tan pronto.

Se quedó husmeando de pie, esperando a que Remus lo siguiera.

No tenía idea de la vida de Marlenne, más allá de que tenía una hermana. Al parecer, sus padres estaban forrados, juzgando por su casa y sus invitados.

Sus ojos llegaron hasta la silueta apretada contra el cristal en la esquina, cerca de la puerta. Se asomó, estirando el cuello y captó ese cabello inconfundible. Era ella.

Estaba vestida con una túnica azul, muy elegante, y tenía la cara vuelta hacia él, con los ojos bajos. Sirius estuvo tentado de eliminar la distancia —e ignorar los hechizos— y golpear la ventana para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, el movimiento se le quedó atorado cuando entendió que Mar no estaba sola, y que alguien se cernía sobre ella. La tenía tomada por la cintura y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuchó decir a Remus a su espalda.

Sirius se mordió la lengua cuando reconoció al imbécil de Hogsmeade, a Chris, apretar a Mar contra si y darle un beso antes de tirar de su muñeca para guiarla dentro de la fiesta.

—Vámonos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _La moraleja de este capítulo es que nunca confíen en la palabra de una escritora: dije que volvería en quince días y regreso después de una semana y prometí que este sería el último capítulo de esta línea temporal antes de pasar a la otra y aún nos resta otro más._

 _En mi defensa alegaré que no soy mentirosa, solo que, en primer lugar —y como siempre— me alargué millones y en segundo lugar, tuve un subidón de inspiración increíble que hizo que esto estuviera listo en menos de una semana. Rarísimo._

 _En realidad, dudé si subirlo así o no, porque en realidad, esta última escena pensaba dejarla para el próximo y agregar una más de Escocia y los gigantes, pero tenía escrita esta y la otra no, así que quedó de esta forma. Este capítulo está bastante centrado en Lily y los merodeadores, lo sé, justamente porque la parte de Alice —que es un poco más complicada de escribir— aún no la tenía lista y la ansiedad me hizo mandar el paquete tal y como estaba. Tengo que confesar que casi no lo revisé, así que me disculpo si hay algunas faltas, pero tengo que irme corriendo a estudiar y quería dejárselos antes como regalo de fin de semana._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Aunque parezca mentira, han pasado cosas muy importantes para lo que vendrá. Me divertí muchísimo con los pasajes de Sirius siendo tan insoportablemente Sirius, espero que ustedes también._

 _Como les dije, el próximo —ahora sí— será el último de esta línea antes de irnos al futuro. Tengo pensado adelantar todo lo que no me entró de Alice y compañía, así que habrá mucho de ellos. Me llegaron varios comentarios sobre la pobre Al y sus problemas de personalidad/miedo/inseguridad y me parece súper que puedan contarme por qué les cae mal o por qué no entienden tal o cual personaje. Aunque me da un poco de pena la pobre, yo aún la quiero con sus defectos. Veremos mucho de ella en la próxima, y tengo el presentimiento de que el resquemor por ella solo aumentará._

 _En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Quería agradecer a_ **Naza Ford** _por su extensísimo review que me alegró de mil formas y me alentó a usar la inspiración para traer este capítulo con mucha antelación. También quería agradecerle a_ **Vanessa** _su review: como no tienes cuenta, no he podido responderte por PM. Con respecto a si tengo pensado algún actor/actriz para los personajes, la verdad es que no. No tengo demasiado conocimiento sobre cine y en realidad, dejo bastante libertad para que cada uno imagine lo que más le guste, solo recalco algunos rasgos básicos, como por ejemplo, que Benji es rubio o que Mar tiene el pelo rizado y abundante. Pero si a ustedes se les ocurre alguien que pueda personificarlos, ¡cuéntenme!_

 _Por último, a las dos mejores de todos los tiempos,_ **Ilisia Brongar** y **Sam Wallflower** , _que me hacen desear subir capítulos todos los días solo para poder leer sus comentarios. De verdad me harán adicta. Las quiero._

 _Así que, recuerden que en Twitter soy_ **CeciTonks** _—hay una comunidad genialosa que shippea el Jily y miles de fans de HP, estoy alucinada— y que un review me alegra la existencia. Literalmente. ¡Haganme saber si siguen la historia, o qué les gusta y qué no, o lo que sea! Cualquier cosa está bien._

 _Les mando un beso grande._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	27. XXVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVII**

 _«Don't fall, I see lights in the distance_

 _They're not far away_

 _Stand up because the sky is turning gray_

 _There's **hope** in these footsteps of persistence_

 _So don't go astray_

 _These lights get closer everyday.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Diciembre de 1977**

—Te has salvado de una buena —comentó Hestia, sosteniendo con ambas manos una gasa blanca embebida en líquido espeso que goteaba sobre el piso. Benji no dijo nada, forzó una sonrisa cuando el apósito se le pegó al brazo herido. Dorcas revoloteaba a su alrededor, fingiendo no prestar atención. —Podría haberte llegado al hueso.

Estaban de regreso en Inglaterra, en el departamento de los gemelos Prewett en Cambridge, y hacía tiempo que había amanecido.

El salón no era tan pequeño, pero estaba abarrotado.

La situación había mejorado en las Tierras Altas con la llegada de los refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix y luego, de todo un escuadrón especial enviado por el Ministerio. Los tres gigantes que no habían sido abatidos habían terminado por huir, con las primeras luces del alba, escalando el Ben Nevis con una agilidad asombrosa, para lamerse las heridas en soledad. El resultado había sido un destrozo absoluto de una porción nada desdeñable de las montañas escocesas, la alarma de los muggles de Fort Williams ante el fuego y mucho, mucho papeleo para los empleados del Ministerio.

—Límpiate —espetó Dorcas de mal modo, tendiéndole al rubio un trapo húmedo. Benji levantó la cabeza; tenía la mandíbula tensa, muy apretada, conteniendo el dolor mientras Hestia trabajaba concienzudamente sobre su brazo. Levantó las cejas en una pregunta muda, incapaz de hablar, y Dorcas le señaló la cabeza, a la altura del nacimiento de su cabello, donde la sangre ya se le había secado.

Alice sonrió para sus adentro cuando escuchó a la muchacha chasquear la lengua, a la espera de que Benji tomara el trapo con su brazo bueno para marcharse refunfuñando al otro lado. La joven no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Hestia desde que se había aparecido, detrás de los gemelos, y con la varita lista para ayudar.

—¿Están saliendo? —le preguntó en un susurró Emmeline Vance, que tenía una taza de té entre las manos y se había sentado en el sitio libre a su lado. Alice parpadeó. Era una muchacha agradable, de cabello castaño y rasgos afilados, y al parecer, muy observadora.

—No. —respondió con sinceridad, volviendo la mirada hacia donde Benji era atendido por Hestia. Era evidente con quién estaba la lealtad de Emmeline. —Algo parecido —y con quién estaba la suya.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, conforme, y bebió un trago de su té humeante.

La verdad era que el corazón de Alice había disminuido su ritmo frenético al ver que los gemelos Prewett aparecían desde la oscuridad de las Tierras Altas, listos y llenos de energía para luchar. Ingenuamente, mientras arrastraba con todo lo que tenía el cuerpo semidesvanecido de Benji lejos del fuego, había pensado que tras los pelirrojos se materializaría Dumbledore y todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, detrás de los hermanos Prewett solo habían surgido dos figuras, menudas, con las varitas en alto y los cabellos sueltos azotados por el viento.

—Hest, ¡mira al rubio! —había gritado alguno de los pelirrojos antes de unirse a la combinación de escudos y ataques al gigante más cercano, ese contra el que estaban luchando Dorcas, Frank y Zeller. La joven de pelo negro se había arrodillado enseguida junto a Alice con la expresión mortalmente seria mientras la otra seguía de largo para adentrarse en la batalla.

—Eres Alice, ¿verdad? —preguntó la bruja, apartándole con firmeza el agarre del rubio, que parecía luchar para permanecer consciente.

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cayó embestido por uno de los gigantes —explicó deprisa, demasiado conmocionada como para reflexionar por qué esa desconocida sabía su nombre. —Aterrizó en el fuego.

—Vale —la bruja agitó la varita y realizó un encantamiento protector a su alrededor. Luego se concentró en el brazo de Benji, que parecía abierto de un tajo certero, supurante, mostrando la carne viva que brillaba al fulgor de las llamas. —No puedo hacer más que esto ahora —explicó en voz baja. —¿Puedes quedarte con él? Tengo que ir a ayudar.

Alice se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, dudando solo por un segundo. La espalda de Frank, apenas visible desde el ángulo en el que se encontraban, parecía demasiado lejana como para alcanzarla. Además, la figura esbelta y ágil de Zeller no se había corrido de su lado ni un segundo. Parecía que estaban por doblegar al tercer gigante.

—Está bien —convino la chica, acomodándose en la tierra caliente para acomodar el cuerpo de Benji.

—Soy Hestia, por cierto —agregó la bruja poniéndose de pie con un asomo de sonrisa. —Aunque supongo que nos presentaremos formalmente más tarde.

En ese momento Alice no había entendido a qué se refería, y con un rápido asentimiento, la vio correr hacia donde el otro grupo, con Alastor Moody a la cabeza, buscaban controlar al gigante del garrote, el que estaba causando más daños.

Hizo descansar la cabeza de Benji sobre sus rodillas, de lado, y se mantuvo alerta, con la varita presta en caso de peligro. La lucha encarnizada se daba mucho más allá, pero nunca se podía estar seguro. Había perdido de vista a Frank y a Dorcas con la retirada parcial del fuego a su alrededor. Las llamas vibraban lejos, dotando a la algarabía de la pelea un juego de luces y sombras aterrador. Gracias a su distancia parcial, Alice pudo respirar un resto de aire puro, y aliviar sus mejillas sofocadas.

—Lo siento, Al —escuchó que articulaba Benji con una sonrisa. Lo que más admiraba del rubio era esa capacidad casi sobrehumana de permanecer sereno y sonriente incluso cuando tenía medio brazo envuelto en llamas.

—Quédate quieto —le espetó, seria, aunque deslució el efecto de firmeza al acariciarle con cuidado la frente. Benji no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor cuando los dedos de Alice rozaron su sien pringada de sangre, el golpe le latía y no tardaría en hincharse.

—¿Dónde está Dorcas? —preguntó en cambio, normalizando las facciones cuando ella se retiró. No creía poder elevar el cuello para ver más allá del rostro de Alice y el cielo iluminado de cenizas encendidas.

Alice hizo el trabajo por él, divisando con esfuerzo la figura recortada de su amiga, que se había unido a los gemelos y echaba maldiciones al gigante del árbol a modo de garrote.

—Está bien.

—¿Frank?

—También. Quédate tranquilo.

Alice no pudo discernir cuánto tiempo pasó allí, tendida sobre la hojarasca reseca de Escocia, atenta a los movimientos de los gigantes e intentando asegurarse que nada tocara el brazo de Benji —creía que había perdido la consciencia finalmente, y tenía un ojo puesto en que las hojas chamuscadas y las cenizas barridas por el viento no llegaran hasta él y se pegaran a su carne viva—, mientras confiaba en que todo terminara pronto.

Cuando el cielo empezó a clarear, fue evidente que habían vencido. Dos de los gigantes ya habían desaparecido y el rugido agónico del último la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento para ver que Dorcas trotaba hacia ella, agitada.

—¡Al!

La atención se le había perdido un momento porque con la claridad, y la huida final de los gigantes, los miembros del Ministerio se habían encargado de apagar del todo las malditas llamas. Una capa de bruma y humo gris envolvió enseguida las Tierras Altas, pero no eran lo suficientemente espesa como para que Alice no viese a Frank hablando en voz baja con Zeller, con las cabezas muy juntas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Dorcas llegando hasta ellos, y doblándose en dos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. —Tenemos que irnos —indicó sin esperar respuesta, comprobando el estado del rubio por ella misma. Alice despegó los ojos de la espalda de Frank y observó a su amiga.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo dijo Prewett —afirmó la recién llegada, tumbándose al otro lado de Benji. —Alguno de ellos.

—¿Y Dearborn? —Alice no lo había vuelto a ver, pero temía que su superior les echara la bronca por haberse apartado. Dorcas torció el gesto y ayudó a su amiga a pasar la mitad del peso de Benji hacia sus hombros.

—Me importa una mierda —declaró de mal modo. —Si fuese por ese hijo de puta, volveríamos al Ministerio así, sin atención. No voy a permitirlo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Benji con un ojo entreabierto, siendo jalado por las dos chicas para ponerse de pie. Era difícil porque Dorcas intentaba que el muchacho depositase su peso en ella sin tocarle la quemadura. La muchacha no le hizo caso y le hizo señas a uno de los gemelos, quien se acercó corriendo.

—Vaya, tienes mala pinta.

—Estoy bien.

—Es un idiota crónico, no es culpa de su estado —se apresuró a responder Dorcas, haciendo caso omiso a su amigo. Gideon elevó las cejas pero no dijo nada, mientras Alice se acomodaba para mantener al rubio en pie.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —respondió Prewett. —Iremos a casa. Hestia es bastante buena con heridas menores.

—¿Menores? ¿Lo has visto?

—¿No sería mejor ir a San Mungo? —intervino Alice al ver que Dorcas se le iría al humo al pelirrojo. Gideon negó con la cabeza y echó un rápido vistazo al panorama detrás de sí.

—No. No queremos que esto trascienda —explicó deprisa. —El Ministerio se encargará de taparlo, de seguro. Mejor si nos vamos cuanto antes.

Alice se mordió la lengua, volviendo a pensar en su jefe.

—Las ayudaré —se ofreció Gideon, haciéndole una seña a su gemelo que estaba junto a la otra chica, Hestia, y el grupo de Ojoloco Moody. Extendió los brazos para tomar a Benji pero Dorcas no se lo permitió, afianzando su agarre. —Nos apareceremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Un segundo después estaban aterrizando sobre un agradable piso en Cambridge, con la grisácea iluminación de un nuevo día. Solo en ese momento, cuando el calor acogedor del lugar le entibió las extremidades, Alice se dio cuenta del frío espantoso que había tenido durante toda la jornada.

—Recuéstalo ahí —había indicado Gideon señalando el único sillón que había en la sala. El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por una mesa de comedor, de roble. Dorcas y Alice arrastraron a Benji hasta donde le habían ordenado, ayudándolo a tumbarse de lado.

—Estoy bien —murmuró el rubio cuando depositó la cabeza contra el reposabrazos.

—Si lo sigues repitiendo, hasta te lo crees —le dijo Dorcas maliciosamente. Benji forzó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, en el momento en el que las comisuras de la chica se tensaban al captar la gruesa capa de sudor que empapaba su nuca.

Un chasquido las había hecho voltear y el resto del equipo había terminado por materializarse. Hestia había puesto enseguida manos a la obra sobre Benji y Dorcas, incómoda, había revoloteado inquieta a su alrededor, mientras Emmeline repartía té para el que quisiera.

Los gemelos comentaban los sucesos con un hombre enorme, de poblada barba rubia, que Alice no había visto en su vida. Frank —que había llegado con los demás— se había reclinado sobre la mesa, sin participar pero atento a sus palabras.

Alice lo observó, distraída, mientras sorbía el té que ya se había enfriado que le había dado Emmeline. Frank tenía los brazos cruzados y luego de asegurarse de que Benji estuviese en una pieza, no le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. A salvo, en el piso confortable de los Prewett, las imágenes previas a la encarnizada batalla contra los gigantes regresaban a su mente con una claridad inusitada y dudaba si interpretar la actitud de Frank como parte de su rechazo o simplemente unirla a las preocupaciones del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, había algo en el fondo que a Alice le desagradaba. Era como si Frank le estuviese dando un mensaje. Se sentía humillada, herida. Estaba segura que él había entendido el momento trascendental que habían vivido y había tomado la decisión de no arriesgarse. De no besarla. ¿Dónde los dejaba eso? ¿Cómo hacía ella para cruzarse de brazos y seguir adelante?

Parecía que a Frank no le había costado, al juzgar por el ceño fruncido con el que seguía la discusión de los restantes miembros de la Orden. Pero a ella sí. Había estado a un paso de tirar todos los años de amistad, de apostar por algo más y había fracasado.

Su aplastante derrota le escocía más que el hecho de haber sido una completa inútil en lo que se refería a la defensa contra los gigantes: había escapado por los pelos del fuego y de los embates de las criaturas y luego solo se había retirado con Benji, evitando que se hiciera más daño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Emmeline, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones. El té seguía intacto entre sus manos y no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. La bruja pareció interpretar su mala cara como preocupación y le palmeó la espalda, intercambiando una mirada con Hestia.

—Tu amigo estará bien, no te preocupes —la consoló con una sonrisa amable.

—Solo tiene que descansar —agregó Hestia, girándose para informar a Alice y a Dorcas que seguía estirando el cuello para ver qué estaba haciéndole al rubio.

—Estoy bien, Al —sonrió Benji desde su sitio. Había recuperado el color en el rostro y su mueca no parecía tan forzada. —Me iré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —espetó Dorcas, reduciendo definitivamente la distancia que se cuidaba de guardar. Hestia torció el gesto.

—Deberías quedarte aquí al menos unas horas —le recomendó, terminando de vendarle el brazo. —No puedes mover el brazo mientras el emplasto para la quemadura funcione. Y tendrás que cambiarte el vendaje a cada hora.

—Lo haré en casa —replicó el rubio, incorporándose con la mandíbula tensa.

—Imbécil, quédate quieto —le ordenó Dorcas entre dientes.

—No peleen, por favor.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Frank le atravesó el pecho a Alice como una daga. No se volvió para responderle.

—Benji quiere irse y debe guardar reposo.

—Pueden quedarse aquí —insistió Hestia, preocupada. —No creo que a Fabian le moleste.

—Iré a casa —afirmó Benji, ya bien sentado. Le dirigió una de esas miradas a Frank que Alice sospechaba, el muchacho podía leer a la perfección y conjeturó que su decisión sería inflexible.

Y que Dorcas no lo aceptaría.

—¿Es que también se te quemaron los oídos? —le preguntó la muchacha, plantándose frente a él. —No puedes moverte.

—Dorcas, déjalo.

—Supongo que si quiere ir a casa, no podemos impedírselo —intervino Emmeline, intentando poner algo de lógica a la discusión.

Dorcas la fulminó con la mirada y sus ojos se pasearon hasta Frank, que negó con la cabeza. La muchacha resopló, pero no acotó nada.

—Bien, si te irás —le indicó Hestia, sentándose a su lado con cuidado. —tienes que cambiar el vendaje, embebe la gasa en esencia de multrap. Que la herida no esté al aire al menos por unas horas. Y si tienes fiebre, avísame.

Benji asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que las presentaciones quedarán para después, si ya quieren marcharse —intervino uno de los gemelos Prewett, acercándose a los que rodeaban a Benji. Su hermano también había dado por concluida la discusión con el hombre fornido y ahora todos los presentes estaban alrededor del único sillón del salón.

—Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —le respondió Hestia divertida e incrédula a partes iguales.

—Las cosas se precipitaron —explicó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pensábamos presentarlos en la próxima reunión, pero el Ministerio sigue metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

—Y somos nosotros los que tenemos que ir a salvarles el culo —completó Emmeline, que no había abandonado su sitio junto a Alice.

—De cualquier forma —retomó el otro gemelo. —ellos son Frank, Alice, Dorcas y Benji —los enumeró, señalándolos con el dedo. —Los eligió el mismo Dumbledore, así que por algo será.

—Nos serán de gran ayuda —habló por primera vez el hombre de la barba rubia, con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la fiereza de sus proporciones. —Soy Edgar Bones.

—A nosotros nos conocen —comentó uno de los gemelos. —La belleza que te curó el brazo es Hestia Jones.

—Gideon, cuida tu lengua —le advirtió la aludida, algo sonrojada, antes de mirar a los nuevos. —Encantada, chicos.

—Es nuestra sanadora portátil, además de ser peor que cualquiera de sus madres —siguió Gideon, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la bruja. Hestia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y la única que puede distinguirlos —completó Emmeline con una sonrisa, señalando a los gemelos. —Ya saben, soy Emmeline Vance.

—Les mandaré una lechuza con la reunión, ¿vale? —intervino el otro gemelo, Fabian. —Puedes utilizar la chimenea para volver a casa —le ofreció, dirigiéndose directamente a Benji.

—Gracias.

—Nos veremos pronto, entonces —dijo Frank, tomando las riendas de la situación. Se plantó frente a su amigo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. —Vamos al Valle, no te presentarás así en Liverpool. A tu abuela le dará un ataque al corazón.

Frank era el de siempre, y eso le dejó a Alice un regusto amargo en la garganta que no pudo lavar fácilmente. Se puso de pie, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Vamos a casa, Dor —ofreció, para evitar más problemas. Su amiga evaluó como Frank arrastraba a Benji hasta la chimenea, saludando con la cabeza al resto de los miembros de la Orden. El muchacho se volteó luego de tomar los polvos flú que Fabian le había tendido de una maceta para dirigirse a ellas.

—Les enviaré una lechuza si ocurre algo —prometió. —Sino, nos vemos mañana.

Alice asintió y Dorcas frunció los labios cuando vio a Benji tomar sus polvos y entrar en la chimenea. El rubio les sonrió y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, seguido de su amigo.

—Yo también me marcho —informó Hestia, palmeándose las rodillas antes de ponerse de pie. —Quiero pasar a cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a la tienda.

—¿Otra vez sin dormir? —canturreó uno de los gemelos Prewett.

—Déjame en paz, Fabian —le pidió la chica rodando los ojos. —Alguien tiene que pagar el alquiler.

—Vamos, vamos —la alentó Emmeline, haciendo un gesto para que el pelirrojo no siguiera hablando. —Te acompaño. De cualquier forma tengo que salir pitando al Ministerio. De seguro será un caos.

—Me iré a dormir —intervino el otro hermano, bostezando desmesuradamente. Parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza cuando vio a Alice y a Dorcas de pie en su salón, como si hubiese recordado en ese momento que estaban allí. —Tengo espacio de sobra en la cama, guapas.

—Vete de aquí, idiota —le espetó Emmeline, esta vez con un gesto más violento. —No le hagan caso, es un subnormal.

Hestia lo corroboró con la cabeza, lo que provocó una fingida mueca de ofensa por parte del aludido y una risa sin disimular de su gemelo. Dorcas entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá alguna otra vez —se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a Alice, por lo que no pudo ver las cejas alzadas de Gideon, sorprendido por la respuesta. —Vamos.

—Nos vemos chicas, cuídense.

Dorcas no le respondió a Hestia. Alice le sonrió, casi disculpándose, y las dos desaparecieron del piso en Cambridge para aterrizar en Londres, en el callejón que solían utilizar para pasar desapercibidas, mientras la ciudad muggle se sacudía la modorra y comenzaba un nuevo día.

Estaban cansadas, sucias y mentalmente exhaustas. Dorcas no pronunció palabra mientras atravesaban el cavernoso hall y subía los peldaños con pesadez, con Alice a la zaga. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó tirado en cualquier sitio cuando ingresaron al apartamento.

—Me daré una ducha —murmuró, encerrándose enseguida en el baño, dándole a entender a su amiga que no era momento para hablar. Alice tampoco estaba de mejor ánimo, mientras se deshacía de la ropa manchada de tierra camino a su habitación.

No podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Frank y, ante todo, los ojos de Frank refulgiendo en la oscuridad, inmóvil. Sin acercarse, sin tocarla.

Frank no se había atrevido a rozarla, pero bien podía pelear codo a codo con Dorcas o cuchichear con Zeller. Se sentía tan impotente que sus ojos se humedecieron, provocándole aún más esa asquerosa sensación de humillación.

En su cama la esperaba la lechuza gris, expectante. Tenía los grandes ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Ahora qué? —masculló en voz baja, quitándole sin miramientos el paquete, un sobre de pergamino con una nueva baratija. No tenía nota. La lechuza ululó y abrió las alas, pero Alice cerró la ventana entreabierta de un manotazo.

—Espera.

Enojada y con las palpitaciones disparadas, tomó una pluma de su pequeño escritorio y dio vuelta el pergamino, escribiendo rápidamente solo dos palabras.

 _«¿Qué quieres?»_

Con eso era suficiente.

Se lo tendió a la lechuza que atrapó el papel con el pico y le abrió nuevamente la ventana para que echara a volar.

Luego, sin que le importara la suciedad o el hambre —era ya más de media mañana—, Alice se terminó de desnudar y se metió a la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas y deseando que nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas fuese realidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero 1978**

Lily observó por última vez la caja de calderos de chocolate que había quedado a los pies de su cama, sin decidirse. Tenía el baúl listo y en principio no tenía intención de llevárselos.

—Lily, ¡Mar ya está aquí! —avisó la voz de su madre desde el frente de su casa.

—¡Voy!

Repasó su habitación para asegurarse que no se estaba olvidando nada y sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre los malditos calderos. Se mordió el labio y en un arrebato de furia, los tomó y los guardó en la mochila que ya tenía colgada al hombro.

Salió deprisa, con la varita en alto para trasladar el baúl y sin ganas de reflexionar si aquello tenía algún significado. Era solo un montón de chocolate, por Merlín.

Sonrió cuando entró a la cocina y vio a su madre estrujando a una incómoda Mar, que permanecía rígida en sus brazos.

—Te extrañamos en las fiestas, cariño —le dijo la mujer, soltándola al fin. Mar procuró esconderse detrás de su espeso flequillo antes de responder.

—Vendré para Pascuas.

La señora Evans le acomodó el cabello con ternura y luego desvió la atención hacia su hija.

—¿Tienes todo? —la pelirroja asintió, señalando el baúl. —Muy bien. ¿Seguras que no quieren que las acompañe? Puedo tomar el tren de regreso, o tu padre puede…

—No pasa nada, mamá —la disuadió Lily, envolviéndose en una gruesa bufanda. No había dejado de llover desde el día anterior y la temperatura no aumentaba. —Nos apareceremos, es más práctico.

—De acuerdo —convino la mujer, aunque no parecía muy segura. —Envíenle recuerdos a Mary.

—Lo haremos. —Lily intercambió una mirada cómplice con su amiga. —¿Lista?

Tomaron con firmeza sus baúles y las mochilas y se dieron la mano.

—Nos vemos pronto —sonrió la pelirroja a su madre que procuraba no hacer muecas de desconcierto. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a algunas cosas de magia. Mar hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego de un parpadeo, echaban a andar por King's Cross, en pleno corazón londinense.

—¿Y cómo has pasado las fiestas? ¿Cómo está Marilyn? —Preguntó Lily arrastrando el baúl manualmente en busca de un carrito. No había demasiada gente en la plataforma, después de todo, el año apenas empezaba. Mar estiró un poco las comisuras, sincera.

—Bien. Está muy guapa.

Habían conseguido salir airosas de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, prácticamente sin más contratiempos. Mar había estado alerta, con un ojo puesto en los movimientos de Mulciber y atenta a que su hermana estuviese lejos de esos sujetos. La niña se la había pasado pegada a las faldas de su madre, para alivio de la mayor, intentando disimular el aburrimiento que sentía. Mar por su parte había logrado evitar a su padre toda la noche y aunque Chris había estado a su lado toda la velada, apenas había tenido que soportar a sus progenitores. La presencia abrumadora del muchacho no dejaba de ponerle la piel de gallina. Se había hecho sangre en la boca de morderse la cara interna de las mejillas cada vez que Chris la rozaba o la tocaba con intención y de pronto, se dio cuenta que si fingía que se trataba de Sirius, la cosa no le provocaba tanta repulsión. En verdad, eran muy diferentes, pero tenían prácticamente la misma altura —aunque la delgadez de Chris lo hacía ver más espigado— y esa presencia demoledora que la ponía tan incómoda. Hacer de cuenta que era Sirius, sin embargo, le relajaba un poco los nervios y la hizo pasar con estoicismo el fin de la noche. Se había deshecho de él al pie de la escalera, cuando la fiesta se diluía, con la excusa de acompañar a su hermana para que el muchacho no subiera a su cuarto.

—Está muy emocionada con ir a Hogwarts —siguió, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Aún queda medio año —apuntó Lily con una sonrisa. —¿Crees que salga en Ravenclaw?

Marlenne se encogió de hombros. No lo había pensado demasiado, pero no creía que su hermana pudiese encajar bien en la casa de las águilas. A veces, le recordaba a Lily, así que en Gryffindor podría estar bien.

Aunque otras, la semejanza con Mary eran palpables.

Las chicas se dejaron absorber por la pared entre las plataformas nueve y diez, con cuidado de no atraer la atención de ningún _muggle_ , y enseguida estuvieron de frente a la imponente locomotora del Expresso.

—Acomodemos los baúles —indicó la pelirroja. Era temprano y todavía el sitio no estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Avanzaron rápidamente para evitar un grupo de Slytherins de algún curso inferior y se apearon al primer vagón. —Luego haré la ronda.

Mar la siguió sin mediar palabra, entrando en un compartimiento vacío. Ayudó a su amiga a ubicar sus cosas y se sentó.

—¿Mary?

—Debe estar al caer —respondió Lily. —Dijo que pasarías las fiestas con la familia de su madre.

—Vale.

Lily tomó asiento frente a su amiga y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué?

—James y Peter se aparecieron en mi casa —dijo la pelirroja a la carrerilla, ocasionando que Mar parpadeara, confundida.

—¿Qué? —se acomodó, irguiéndose. —¿Cuándo?

—Para Año Nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

Lily sonrió a su pesar, parecía algo avergonzada.

—Rechacé su invitación para una fiesta en Canterbury —relató, pasándose el cabello detrás de las orejas. —Sabía que tu no irías y no podía enfrentarlos sola —Marlenne levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida. —La cosa es que aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa el treinta y uno, como si estuviesen de paseo por la zona.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó su amiga, sin poder imaginar cómo hubiese reaccionado ella en esa situación. La pelirroja se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Los regañé —contestó con sinceridad. —Vivo en un barrio _muggle_ , no pueden aparecerse cuando se les da la gana.

—¿Fuiste a Canterbury?

—No. Les ofrecí un trozo de pastel y luego se fueron —Lily se detuvo un momento a reflexionar. —¿En qué estarían pensando?

—Dudo mucho que piensen demasiado.

—Lo sé —sonrió. —Solo me sorprendieron.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió Mar, desviando rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Sirius y Remus? —su amiga asintió con la cabeza. —No sé. Parecía que querían que nos encontráramos en la mansión de James.

—Ya.

Lily echó un vistazo por la ventana y se volvió a morder el labio.

—¿Crees que me estoy volviendo una blanda? —preguntó, evidenciando parte de su nerviosismo. —Ya sabes, con ellos.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el puño.

—Espero que no.

—Debería ser más como tu —bromeó la pelirroja, quitándole hierro al asunto. —No creo que la influencia de alguno de esos cuatro te llegue jamás.

Marlenne no contestó. Se sintió incómoda con esa ansiedad que le provocaron las palabras de su amiga. Solo deseaba que el tren se pusiera ya en movimiento, quería cambiar de aire. Las fiestas la habían agotado.

Solo deseaba que ya fuese de noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 de Diciembre de 1977**

Benji no se había recuperado del todo, y había levantado fiebre la noche anterior. Frank les había enviado una lechuza y Alice supo que no sería una noche agradable cuando llegaron a la mansión Longbottom y vieron a Hestia yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación del rubio, que se retorcía entre las sábanas.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —espetó Dorcas a Frank, sin importarle que la bruja estuviese presente.

—Dorcas…

—La llamé yo —explicó Frank, sin ceder a la mala hostia de la chica. —Dijo que le avisáramos si tenía fiebre.

—¿Por qué no lo llevamos a San Mungo? —masculló de mal modo. —Ni siquiera eres sanadora.

—Dor —suplicó Alice de nuevo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—No lo soy —respondió con tranquilidad Hestia, volviéndose hacia la puerta donde se agrupaban los presentes. —Pero las órdenes de Ojoloco son no pisar San Mungo a menos que sea necesario.

—Yo creo que es necesario.

—Pues yo no.

Dorcas la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Alice contenía el aliento, esperando que se desarrollara la pelea. Sin embargo, la muchacha solo giró sobre sus pies, haciendo que su coleta cortara el aire como una lanza y se marchó, sin mediar otra palabra.

Alice suspiró y se volvió hacia la bruja.

—Discúlpala —pidió, acercándose a la cama de Benji. —No es muy buena lidiando con las personas.

—Está bien —sonrió la aludida y a Alice se le antojó una deslealtad absoluta caer en la cuenta de que Hestia le agradaba. —Manejo a Fabian y a Gideon. Créeme, esto no es nada.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Alice, depositando su mirada sobre el rubio. Sudaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le asaltó un sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver a su mejor amigo tan vulnerable, cuando ella llevaba dos días encerrada en casa maquinando estupideces. Le acarició con las yemas de los dedos la frente empapada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Frank, que seguía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada.

—Creo que se le ha infectado —Alice levantó la cabeza alarmada. —No es nada —se apresuró a explicar Hestia. —Pero tendrá que quedar en cama por algunos días.

Alice asintió y le hizo espacio para que la bruja siguiese el tratamiento. Era reacia a acercarse a Frank, pero no le quedó opción.

—¿Qué haremos con la Academia? —le preguntó sin rodeos. No se habían saludado, y eso le quemaba la boca del estómago. El ceño de Frank se pronunció.

Dearborn les había dado dos días libres por el revuelo descomunal que barría el Ministerio por la causa gigantes, además del enorme operativo por que el fracaso no llegase a los medios. Sin embargo, al día siguiente reanudarían su entrenamiento, y era claro que Benji no estaría listo para ello.

—No lo sé —confesó Frank con sinceridad. —Tendremos que explicárselo a Dearborn.

—¿A Caradoc? —inquirió Hestia desde su sitio inclinada sobre Benji.

—¿Lo conoces? —se sorprendió Frank. No era un secreto la profunda animadversión que sentía hacia su jefe.

—Claro —se rió la aludida. —Es el que comanda las misiones cuando Ojoloco no está. ¿No lo sabían? Es uno de los miembros de la Orden más antiguos.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta al unísono de Alice y Frank quedó enmudecida por el sonoro crack que estalló en el medio del cuarto, revelando a uno de los gemelos Prewett plantado allí mismo.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Hestia, echándose hacia atrás con la mano sobre el pecho.

El recién llegado se encogió un poco sobre sus hombros y la observó con una pizca de disculpa.

—Le pedí la dirección a Ojoloco —explicó. —Menos mal que no había encantamientos protectores —se volvió hacia Frank con la actitud mucho más resuelta y agregó —aunque deberías ponerlos: cuestión de seguridad.

Hestia suspiró y sus puños descansaron sobre las caderas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería saber si necesitabas algo —afirmó el muchacho, inocente.

—Vaya, cuanta atención. Me siento halagada —ironizó Hestia, rodando los ojos.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—Mejor vete, Fabian. Seguro te precisan en otro lado más que aquí.

—Perdona —intervino Frank, una vez que se le pasó la impresión por la aparición fugaz. —¿Podrían aclararme esto, por favor?

—Ya les dije —se impacientó el pelirrojo. —Estaba libre y quería saber si…

—No, no eso —lo interrumpió Frank. —Lo de Dearborn.

—¿Qué ocurre con Caradoc?

—Aparentemente no sabían que era parte de la Orden —comentó Hestia, restándole importancia. Alice, presa de un torbellino de pensamientos y conjeturas, no pudo más que intercambiar una mirada con Frank, en la que se revelaba su desconcierto.

—Creo que fue de los primeros —dijo Fabian, pensativo. —Es muy útil, por estar dentro del Escuadrón de Aurores y todo eso.

—Vale —aceptó Frank, aunque no parecía muy convencido con ello. —Quién lo diría.

Alice se encogió de hombros con impotencia y volvió la vista a Benji, que seguía preso de un sueño intranquilo, a la par que Frank comenzaba a bombardear a Hestia y a Prewett a preguntas sobre su jefe.

—Volveré a casa —expresó, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Sí, tenía curiosidad, pero de súbito, prefería estar en Londres. No tenía ánimo para interpretar la mirada de Frank —si es que había algo escondido allí— y poder aislarse con Benji estaba descartado.

Frank se volvió al oír sus palabras y la taladró con sus ojos oscuros. Alice se obligó a sonreír.

—Iré a buscar a Dor —se excusó. —Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Hestia le sonrió y Fabian le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Cuídate.

La recomendación de Frank la siguió incluso cuando se volvió a aparecer en Londres, retumbándole entre el pecho y la espalda. Empezaba a percibir un ligero zumbido en su cabeza, sobre las sienes, y la lluvia intermitente no hizo sino empeorar su humor.

Llegó al apartamento mojada, quitándose la humedad del cabello. Dorcas no estaba. El piso estaba silencioso, oscuro.

Sobre su cama, una vez más, tenía la respuesta. Había utilizado el mismo sobre de pergamino para escribir, al costado de su propia pregunta, una sola palabra en tinta negra y letra apretada.

 _«Verte.»_

Alice observó el papel por un tiempo que pudo haber sido infinito. Luego, tomó una decisión.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero de 1978**

Cuando James se hartó, tomó con ambas manos el lío de mantas en el que estaba envuelto Sirius y tiró de ellas con fuerza, provocándole al muchacho dormido un desequilibrio que casi lo tumba al piso.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —gritó Sirius con la voz ronca, pastosa. —Imbécil.

Se revolvió y rejunto de cualquier manera el edredón y las sábanas para echárselas encima de nuevo, resoplando.

—Si no te levantas me iré sin ti —amenazó James, y hablaba en serio. —Llegaremos tarde.

—Y una puta mierda —respondió el muchacho de mal humor. Las palabras se habían distorsionado por la presión de la almohada contra su rostro. —Solo quieres volver a ver a Lily. Yo estoy bien sin la pelirroja.

James exhaló largamente, armándose de paciencia.

—Deja de quejarte como una vieja y levántate —le ordenó, poniéndose de pie y cerrando de una patada su baúl. —Nos vamos en veinte minutos.

Manoteó la varita que tenía sobre la mesita de luz y encantó el equipaje para que lo siguiera, dejando a Sirius solo, aunque despierto.

James bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a desayunar mientras esperaba a su amigo.

Sirius había estado de un humor denso e insoportable desde Nochevieja.

Para su suerte, Peter había tenido una idea salvadora unos segundos antes de dejarse arrastrar por la tontería de Sirius y le había lanzado uno de los espejos a Remus antes de desaparecer con James.

Ellos habían llegado a Cokeworth sin problemas y se habían ubicado enseguida hacia la casa de Lily, que tenía las luces encendidas. Peter estaba nervioso, pero en el pecho de James solo había ansiedad. Se había acostumbrado a charlar con la pelirroja casi todos los días, aunque fuese de banalidades o cortos intercambios sobre nada en particular. James había aprendido a atesorar esos momentos, cuidándose de no demostrar su idiotez y sorprender a la muchacha con su construcción más racional. Cuando Sirius había lanzado su pique a ver quién caía en la red —por el puro hecho de hacer algo riesgoso y divertido, por supuesto—, James lo había secundado de inmediato porque se había encendido la luz que le advertía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo lejos de Lily.

—Lily nos va a hechizar, te lo juro —le había susurrado Peter al plantarse frente al hogar de la pelirroja.

Pero no había ocurrido eso, aunque la expresión de Lily había sido algo digno de ver al abrir la puerta y verlos plantados.

James había utilizado toda su persuasión —e incluso su encanto, cuando el padre de la chica se había asomado al hall de entrada a ver quién tocaba tan tarde, la última noche del año— pero no había logrado que cediera para irse con ellos. En ese momento, Peter, en un aparte, había sacado el espejo que estaba llamándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —había cuchicheado al rostro de Remus, que tenía cara de mala uva.

—Nada, regresen. A Sirius le ha venido la regla así que estamos regresando.

—¿Y Marlenne?

—No la encontramos. Sirius se piró antes.

—Vale. No creo que James lo consiga, de cualquier forma.

Habían terminado por desaparecerse de Cokeworth solos, sin ningún daño físico para alivio de Peter y con el regalo de la tímida sonrisa que le había ofrecido Lily, a pesar de su negativa.

La burbuja de felicidad irracional había sido rota cuando llegaron a Canterbury. Remus estaba de brazos cruzados, enfadado, y Sirius estaba atacando la reserva merodeadora que guardaban en el doble fondo del armario de James, para ocasiones especiales.

No habían conseguido discernir qué narices le ocurría a su amigo, y terminaron siendo arrastrados por él, bebiendo y charlando, ignorando el mal humor que destilaba Sirius a pesar de la borrachera. Habían bebido tanto que James había tenido resaca durante todo el día a la mañana siguiente, y Remus y Peter habían tenido que esperar hasta la noche para regresar a sus hogares, al fin repuestos.

Pero la mala hostia no se le había pasado a Sirius, que continuó bebiendo y fumando los tres días que restaron de vacaciones, comunicándose con gruñidos e improperios. Solo adquirió un talante más normal la noche anterior a regresar a Hogwarts, cuando Dorea consiguió bajar a cenar y compartir la comida con ellos.

James sabía que no debía presionarlo. Llevaba años lidiando con el temperamento de Sirius, más impredecible que la marea bravía, y estaba seguro que, lo que fuese que estuviese molestándolo, terminaría por explotar en algún momento y él estaría ahí para escucharlo. O, lo que sucedía más a menudo, sacarlo de los líos en los que terminaba metiéndose.

Peter había escrito, además de confirmar que se encontrarían en King's Cross, para saber si Sirius seguía igual. En general, era él la víctima de los períodos de bajón del chico, cosa que soportaba con increíble estoicismo. Sirius se las agarraba primero con Remus, su preferido para conseguir pelea, pero el licántropo lo mandaba a la mierda y se iba sin dejarle soltar un puñetazo. Peter, en cambio, no sabía soportar tan bien los embates de su amigo, y era James el que salía a defenderlo y terminar con el ojo morado.

Para James estaba bien. Peter nunca se lo tomaba a pecho, todos sabían cómo era Sirius. Y la liberación de energía terminaba por hacerle bien y tranquilizarlo y, como contrapartida, él nunca se quedaba sin propinarle un buen golpe de revancha.

Después de eso, terminaban hablando con sendas reservas de whisky, y Sirius volvía a la normalidad. A James le gustaba compararlo con un volcán, juntando mierda de manera progresiva hasta el momento de erupcionar. Luego, venía la calma.

Esa vez, la calma estaba tomándose bastante tiempo, a juzgar por la cara de apio que traía Sirius, todavía algo dormido y ya en Londres. Alcanzaron a Remus y a Peter cuando atravesaron la pared hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾.

—¿Aún no mejora? —le cuchicheó Peter, observando de soslayo como su amigo arrastraba el baúl.

—Ya se le pasará —lo consoló James. Se mordió el labio y, maquinando el plan que quería llevar a cabo, lanzó su primera petición. —¿Podrías quedarte con él? Solo unos minutos.

—Quieres ver a Lily, ¿verdad?

Peter rodó los ojos con la sonrisa amplia y algo avergonzada del muchacho. James se revolvió el pelo y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

—Por favor. Solo busquen un compartimiento. Te compraré brujas fritas la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade, ¿vale?

—Tendrán que ser extra grandes —amenazó Peter con el dedo, refunfuñando antes de ponerse en marcha con Sirius.

—¿Vamos a buscar a los demás prefectos? —preguntó entonces James a Remus, que tenía las cejas levantadas en una pregunta muda.

—Querrás decir a Lily.

—Yo no lo he dicho, has sido tú.

—James, eres tan obvio que das risa —suspiró Remus, divertido, negando con la cabeza. El aludido farfulló algo incomprensible, haciendo un fingido gesto de incomprensión y se dirigieron hacia el tren. —Vamos, debe estar en algún sitio del primer vagón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque aún es temprano —explicó, como si eso fuese razón suficiente. Esa vez, la confusión de James fue real. —Ellas suelen reunirse junto a la locomotora. La primera que llega guarda el compartimiento en el primer vagón, que suele ser Lily, y luego hace la ronda.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?—repitió James de mal humor por tener tan poca información sobre los hábitos y costumbres de la pelirroja. Remus se encogió de hombros, dando un salto para entrar al tren, con los baúles a la zaga.

—Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y compartimos obligaciones como prefectos.

—Y tu interés por cierta Hufflepuff no tiene nada que ver —replicó su amigo, recuperándose de su súbita desilusión para darle un codazo cómplice al licántropo.

—Con Sirius tenemos más que suficiente, ¿sabes?

—Solo comento.

James reconoció enseguida la voz de Lily tras el vidrio esmerilado y sin reflexionar demasiado, abrió de un tirón la puerta.

—Hola.

Al parecer, si intento de ofrecer su sonrisa más cautivadora no funcionó, porque Lily había dado un respingo encantador y lo miraba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y Mar lo taladraba con esa mirada escondida.

—Hola —respondió Lily, reponiéndose. —Llegaron temprano.

Remus asomó la cabeza e ingresó medio cuerpo al compartimiento, además de para saludar, para evitar que James metiera la pata.

—Hola chicas.

—Tenemos que hacer la ronda, ¿no? —contestó James acomodándose los anteojos, ignorando la interrupción del licántropo.

La pelirroja volvió a su expresión inicial de sorpresa y James se impacientó. ¿Tan ridículo era intentar cumplir sus malditas obligaciones de Premio Anual?

—Sí, claro —Lily parpadeó, recuperando la compostura. —Volveré en un rato —agregó dirigiéndose a Mar. La muchacha asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y regresó a su postura de apatía habitual.

—¿Dónde dejaron a Sirius y a Peter? —inquirió Lily, para llenar el vacío que daba el silencio, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su mochila sobre el portaequipajes encima de su coronilla.

Marlenne espió por el rabillo del ojo, esperando respuesta. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí.

—Espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas.

—Aún es muy temprano —sonrió Remus. Lily iba a replicar pero James la interrumpió, señalando el cierre abierto de su mochila.

—¿Aún no te los has comido?

La pelirroja parpadeó, desconcertada y al muchacho no se le pasó que sus mejillas tomaban algo de color al dar con la caja de calderos de chocolate olvidada entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó despistado el licántropo.

—Eh, aún no —dijo Lily, como disculpándose. Su sonrisa apocada logró que todo el cuerpo de James se estremeciera sin remedio.

—¿Qué son? —volvió a preguntar Remus, que seguía sin entender el intercambio.

—Los calderos que le enviamos para Navidad —contestó James, más rápido que cualquier otro. Le miraba de manera significativa, para que comprendiera el mensaje velado. —El regalo que le hicimos _todos_ a Lily, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro, claro.

Lily se rio abiertamente, confirmando sus sospechas y permitiendo que sus pómulos hirvieran. Sospechaba que se trataba de la letra de James cuando recibió el paquete, aunque estuviese firmado por los cuatro. Después de todo, se había acostumbrado a su forma de escribir, apretada y algo alargada, gracias a los informes que tenían que entregar como Premios Anuales.

—Vamos. Faltan quince minutos para las once —apremió Lily, colgándose la mochila después de haberla cerrado debidamente y aprovechando la excusa para darles la espalda y calmar el rubor de sus mejillas. En ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Mar que susurraba complicidad plena, lo que la repuso para erguirse decidida.

Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, escuchó los pasos agitados de alguien corriendo por el pasillo, llegando hasta ellos de manera atropellada.

Kerry-Anne, tan menuda, tropezó irremediablemente contra Remus que estaba bloqueando la entrada y casi consigue que ambos terminaran desparramados por el suelo.

—¡Lo siento Remus! —se disculpó la recién llegada recobrando el equilibro, con la voz dos octavas por encima de su tono. A Lily la asaltó un súbito mal presentimiento al escuchar a su amiga tan alterada. Kerry-Anne nunca gritaba.

—Lily… —la llamó, obviando al resto de los presentes. Se tomó el pecho con una mano para controlar su respiración. —Al fin… te encontré —jadeó. —¿Has… visto esto?

La Gryffindor mostró con la otra mano un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ , ante la atónita expresión de los demás. Mar giró el rostro para prestar atención.

—No —titubeó la pelirroja. —¿Qué ocurre?

Kerry-Anne le tendió el periódico, dándole a entender que lo viese por ella misma y enseguida el ambiente cambió, como si una ráfaga de aire helado se hubiese colado al compartimiento.

—Es… de lo que todo el mundo mágico está hablando —explicó la muchacha, ya algo más repuesta. —Es terrible. Y tan cerca de Hogwarts….

—¿Qué sucede, Lily? —se impacientó James, a un paso de arrebatarle el diario a la muchacha. La aludida, que había hundido la nariz en la nota principal, bajó lentamente el ejemplar. Estaba pálida.

—Merlín santo —susurró. Intercambió otra mirada con Mar antes de continuar. —Ha habido una sucesión de ataques en Escocia. Dicen… dicen que han sido los gigantes.

—¿Gigantes? —repitió Remus, súbitamente serio. Nadie le hizo caso.

—¿En Escocia? —murmuró Mar, hablando por primera vez. Taladraba a Lily con sus ojos parcialmente cubiertos y la pelirroja supo enseguida en qué estaba pensando. —¿Dónde? —La aludida se atragantó. —Lily, ¿dónde fue?

—En las Tierras Altas —contestó al fin, volviendo su vista a la nota central. —Se extendió hasta Glasgow y Stirling.

—¿Recibiste lechuza de Mary? —volvió a preguntar Marlenne, sin dejarla terminar.

—No después de Navidad.

Ante la perplejidad de los presentes, la Ravenclaw le arrebató _El Profeta_ a su amiga para leer por sí misma. Lily se volvió hacia Kerry-Anne.

—Siéntate —le recomendó antes de girar hacia Remus. —¿Cuánto tiempo falta para las once?

El licántropo consultó su reloj.

—Poco menos de diez minutos.

Mar levantó la cabeza y cruzó mirada con su amiga. Lily tragó saliva.

—Puede estar llegando tarde —le dijo, dudosa. —Quizá su madre…

—Vamos —interrumpió Mar poniéndose de pie con rapidez y devolviéndole el periódico a una pálida Kerry-Anne.

—¿Qué mierda pasa, Lily? —la increpó James, presa de la ansiedad al no entender de qué demonios estaban hablando.

La pelirroja tomó aire, mientras Mar se deshacía del resto para atravesar la puerta y salir del tren.

—Mary es escocesa —explicó aprisa. —Vive en Edimburgo, pero pasó las fiestas en Glasgow con la familia de su madre —trató de evitarlo pero su mirada se desvió irremediablemente hacia Remus, en el segundo en el que su rostro se transformaba por la conexión de toda la información.

—Estaba en Glasgow. En Navidad —señaló el periódico. —Los gigantes atacaron en esa fecha. Y no he tenido noticias de ella desde ese momento.

Remus sintió como un abismo se abría al borde de sus pies.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1977**

—Frank.

El muchacho se despertó bruscamente, inspirando de golpe e irguiendo la cabeza que había tenido colgando sobre el respaldo del sillón. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y, sobre todo, a orientarse.

No estaba en su cuarto, ni en su cama, sino en la habitación que utilizaba Benji cuando se quedaba en su casa, y había caído rendido, dormido en una esquina.

—Lo siento —susurró el rubio. Estaba incorporado sobre las almohadas y tapado hasta la cintura con las mantas. —Tengo una sed espantosa.

Frank se apresuró a levantarse, haciendo que el libro que no recordaba que tenía sobre las rodillas cayera con un golpe sordo. Farfulló alguna incoherencia y alcanzo su varita, convocando la jarra que estaba sobre el escritorio.

— _Aguamenti_.

Le acercó el vaso fresco a su amigo, que lo aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida y enseguida, arrastró su sillón hasta la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, preocupado. Se veía mucho, muchísimo mejor. La noche anterior, se había quedado con él porque las tiritonas le habían hecho empezar a delirar, murmuraba en sueños. Hestia había estado, pálida, acompañándolos hasta cerca de la madrugada cuando uno de los gemelos Prewett —no podía distinguir cuál— la recogió para regresar a Londres.

—Bien —el rubio se acomodó con el brazo bueno para sentarse correctamente. —Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que di pelea.

Frank se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse los restos de sueño.

—Estábamos preocupados. Hestia dijo que si mañana no mejorabas, te llevaríamos a San Mungo.

—Estoy bien —repitió, un poco más alto. Le costaba definir los contornos de su amigo, porque la oscuridad era casi total. —De veras.

Frank suspiró.

—Menos mal.

—¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?

—Le avisé a tus abuelos —se apresuró a explicar el muchacho, jugando con sus dedos. —Tuve que inventarles algo. Donny no me creyó ni un poco.

—Chico listo —Benji chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, a su pesar. Tomó otro sorbo de agua, que terminó de aclararle la mente y lo depositó sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Las chicas?

Frank hizo un ruidito con la garganta, incómodo. Benji leyó su cambio y aguardó, con las cejas elevadas.

—Bien —respondió el chico con cuidado. —Alice estuvo viniendo. Estaban preocupadas.

—¿Dorcas?

El rubio prefería ir al centro de la cuestión. Además, estaba seguro que eso era lo que estaba ocasionando conflicto en su amigo. Frank sonrió y se frotó el cuello.

—Ya la conoces.

Benji suspiró bajito.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Nada —por su mueca, Frank adivinó que no le había creído en absoluto. Sonrió. —Peleó con Hestia porque quería llevarte a San Mungo cuanto antes.

—Terca —masculló el rubio, desviando la mirada. —Pero ya está. Ya estoy bien.

—Esperemos a que Hestia lo confirme por la mañana.

—Tú también eres terco.

—¿Por qué crees que me llevo bien con Dor?

Se rieron un poco, aligerando el ambiente. Benji suspiró cuando el movimiento le arrancó un tirón sobre el brazo descubierto. Tenía una venda muy apretada hasta casi el codo, pero ya no dolía.

Frank se inclinó hacia adelante, vencido por el cansancio. Ya podía reconocer lo asustado que había estado esos días, con su amigo al borde del delirio y los ojos grandes y llenos de miedo de Alice persiguiéndolo hasta en sueños.

Benji pareció leerle el pensamiento porque después de un corto silencio retomó la conversación.

—¿Cómo está Al? —inquirió, inclinando un poco el cuello para desentumecerse. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tendido. —Recuerdo que ella me recogió cuando caí —torció el gesto, molesto. —Debe haberse llevado un buen susto.

Frank levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Bien.

Ni siquiera él pudo creérselo. No con el tono que había empleado. Benji aguardó, paciente.

—No sé qué le ocurre —confesó el muchacho al fin, jalándose la cabeza con ambas manos hacia abajo. Rendido. —Es como si me hubiese perdido algo, ¿entiendes? Algo sustancial. No sé si estaba asustada por ti, o preocupada por la Academia, o enojada con su madre. O todo junto. O solo soy un imbécil.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Nada —repitió Frank, cediendo un poco a la desesperación. —No pasó nada, pero siento como si hubiese sucedido todo.

Benji respetó la confusión de su amigo en silencio, maquinando una respuesta que no llegó porque Frank se retiró las manos de la parte posterior de la cabeza e irguió el cuello, con la expresión mortalmente seria.

—Casi la beso.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó el rubio, estupefacto. Frank sonrió, casi disculpándose y se encogió un poco.

—Casi la beso. En el campamento, antes del ataque. No creo que se haya dado cuenta, de cualquier manera —bajó la mirada, apenado. —Soy un cobarde. Y ahora hay un maldito muro entre los dos que no puedo atravesar. Es como… como si fuese imposible de alcanzarla. —como Frank había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, no pudo ver como los ojos de Benji se encendían, comprendiéndolo a la perfección. —Siempre creí que sería imposible de alcanzarla, ¿sabes? Todo esto es una mierda.

—Habla con ella —aconsejó el rubio en voz baja, con su cadencia calma. —No hay nada que aleje a Alice de ti, Frank, te lo puedo asegurar.

El muchacho hizo un ruidito con la garganta, expresando sus reservas. Suspiró y Benji se tomó un momento para decidirse.

—Frank.

—¿Qué?

—¿La amas?

Frank se sintió atravesado por la mirada cristalina de su amigo. Era una línea que nunca habían traspasado: su comunicación no verbal era tan buena que no había precisado jamás expresar en palabras que _de verdad_ le gustaba Alice. Simplemente se había dado por sentado, al igual que Frank había comprendido sin necesidad de conversar la petición de Benji de que se mantuviese al margen de su relación con Dorcas.

Repasó una vez más el momento en el que había estado a punto de destruir la poca distancia que lo separaba de Alice para besarla, prendido de sus ojos impenetrables como aquella noche escocesa y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser tan cobarde.

—Sí.

Fuera, las campanadas dieron anuncio del fin de la jornada. Ya era Navidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1977**

Cuando Alice regresó del trabajo —había tenido una fuerte discusión con su jefe porque después del plantón que le había dado para irse a Escocia, el viejo pretendía que trabajase en las fiestas, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar — la recibió una densa y acre nube gris suspendida a un palmo del suelo. La muchacha tosió, sorprendida, y cerró la puerta, abanicándose con la otra mano para recuperar oxígeno.

—¿Dor?

No obtuvo respuesta pero, acostumbrándose al humo, Alice pudo dibujar el perfil de la silueta de su amiga sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre la mesita ratona, con un cigarro entre los dedos y dos botellas vacías erguidas como custodia a sus lados. Conteniendo la respiración, cruzó la salita para abrir de un tirón la ventana y licuar el tabaco suspendido en el aire. Acto seguido, se sentó frente a Dorcas y tomó con decisión una de las botellas, dándole un trago largo y amargo que le quemó la garganta.

Dorcas la observó impasible, dando otra calada.

—¿Has visto a Benji? —dijo al fin, girando la cara para observar al vacío.

—No.

Dorcas no había vuelto a la casa de Frank. Había dejado en claro su desacuerdo con el resto de la humanidad —como siempre— y se había recluido sin prestar atención, incluso durante las prácticas. Benji había empeorado, y Alice estaba preocupada. Había hablado con Hestia y con Frank, sopesando la posibilidad de pedir un permiso especial para trasladarlo a San Mungo. La fiebre no le bajaba y eran contados los momentos en los que estaba consciente. Alice no se había atrevido a romper la coraza altanera de su amiga para transmitirle las noticias, y ella tampoco preguntaba.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba al rubio en tres días.

Esa misma mañana, Frank le había enviado una lechuza afirmando que parecía que al fin, la fiebre remitía. Si seguía por ese camino, Hestia estimaba que habían podido controlar la infección y que no sería necesario visitar a un sanador.

Alice bebió un poco más de whisky, tentada de pedirle a Dorcas un cigarro. No solía fumar, no terminaba de agradarle el sabor, pero los nervios parecían traicionarla.

El alcohol tardó en derramar su efecto balsámico sobre sus extremidades y, ante todo, sobre su mente. Continuó compartiendo el silencio con Dorcas, que no parecía dispuesta a romperlo. Solo se levantó a buscar más bebida y a pasarle la botella, para tomar directamente de ella.

Cuando se hizo la hora, Alice se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, para alisar las arrugas.

—¿Te vas? —inquirió Dorcas, lanzando al ambiente más ventilado una larga retahíla de humo.

—Sí.

Los dedos se le atascaron abotonándose el abrigo.

—Llévate la bufanda —se limitó a responder la joven, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. —Va a nevar.

A pesar de que no le gustaba cuando Dorcas se ponía así, esa vez, a Alice se le antojó una señal del universo. En estado normal, su amiga jamás la dejaría irse a esas horas de la noche sin una explicación.

Se marchó con la cabeza gacha y los pasos un poco torpes, nublados por la bebida, mientras se enfrentaba al frío gélido de Londres, engalanado de fiesta para recibir la Navidad.

Le costó llegar hasta el bar, porque el empedrado se inclinaba en un ángulo extraño. Cuando entró, con las mejillas muy calientes y los pies congelados, el aroma espeso a tabaco no le resultó tan desagradable, habituada a la humareda de Dorcas.

El corazón le latía furiosamente en el pecho. No lo divisó enseguida, el bar estaba abarrotado, como aquella vez, y apenas se oían los instrumentos que alicaídos continuaban tocando a fuerza de magia.

Se abrió paso con los codos y finalmente, llegó hasta la mesita diminuta, casi en la esquina, donde la estaban esperando.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y el flequillo como lo recordaba, de ese tono rubio oscuro, cayéndole sobre la frente. Estaba distraído, observando sin ver a su alrededor con el mentón sobre la palma. Sus facciones delicadas, todavía sin endurecer por la adultez lo volvían extrañamente atractivo, como un ángel aún sin corromper.

—Hola.

A pesar del ruido, BJ pudo escucharla a la perfección. Giró el cuello para encontrarla con la mirada y sonrió. A Alice se le aflojaron las piernas.

—Hola —repitió, parpadeando. —¿Quieres beber algo o prefieres salir de aquí?

Alice quedó prendada de su sonrisa, agradable, misteriosa y la comparó con la de Frank. Tan diferente.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Alice no volvió a pensar en Frank desde el segundo exacto en el que BJ la tomó de la muñeca y la guió escaleras arriba, alejándose del barullo y dándole espacio a los latidos descontrolados de su corazón. Estaba segura que hasta él podría escucharlos.

No volvió a pensar en Frank cuando él hundió una mano en su cabello y aplastó su boca con los labios finos, exigiéndole una recompensa. No volvió a pensar, por supuesto, cuando los dedos ágiles de BJ le quitaron la ropa deprisa, anhelándola, recorriéndola entera.

Era como si ese chico solo la quisiese a ella. Quisiese devorarla entera, deshacerse sobre su piel y volver a construirse sobre ella. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, BJ la miró y Alice, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió deseada.

Poderosa.

No volvió a pensar en Frank porque estaba muy ocupada apretando los labios para no gemir más fuerte, mientras BJ la embestía, enredando la fiereza con la devoción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡LO CONSEGUÍ!_

 _No sé cómo, pero logré traerles este capítulo en la fecha que me había auto-propuesto. Tengo que decirles que literalmente acabo de escribir la última frase, así que me disculpo de antemano porque seguramente habrá varias faltas. Pero quería dejárselos para que disfrutaran del domingo y yo me liberara de las ganas de mostrárselos._

 _Después de esta carrera contra el tiempo, volveré a la frecuencia habitual, es decir, quince días. Me gustó mucho adelantar todo esto —porque la próxima vez que volvamos a Hogwarts, les juro que les gustará—, pero no creo continuar, por más que quiera, escribiendo tanto en tan pocos días. Así que nos volveremos a leer el primero de Octubre, como siempre._

 _Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, tengo algunas acotaciones al margen._

 _Primero, no me he vuelto loca. Si leen correctamente, lo que Lily lee en_ El Profeta _no tiene sentido, de acuerdo con lo que sabemos que vivieron Alice y los demás. Me pareció súper interesante tratar, aunque fuese de forma tangencial, el tema de los medios de comunicación y su manera de informar. En este caso, sabremos mejor lo que ocurre en algunos capítulos, pero me pareció una buena vuelta de tuerca mostrar lo que_ El Profeta _dice que pasó y lo que realmente ocurrió. No quiero aquí levantar polémica ni poner en tela de juicio la profesión del periodista, para nada. Solo quiero mostrar que siempre, y más aún, durante períodos de guerra, los medios de comunicación tienen intereses particulares y no existe nunca opinión o construcción objetiva de los hechos. Es todo. —Si a alguno le interesa el tema, pueden mandarme un review o PM y charlamos, ¡me encantan estas cosas!—._

 _Por otro lado, me gustaría que se tomaran un momento antes de juzgar a Alice. Me pareció que era bien contrastante presentar que, en la misma noche, Alice decide volver a ver a BJ y Frank, por otro lado, confiese sus sentimientos en voz alta. No quiero justificarla, claro, pero la entiendo: nosotros sabemos lo que ocurre con Frank, pero ella no. De hecho, el mayor problema que existe entre estos dos es la comunicación, o más bien, la ausencia de ella. A veces ocurre con las relaciones tan duraderas, esa sensación de creer que nos conocemos a la otra persona al derecho y al revés cuando, en verdad, terminamos malinterpretándola. Sino, piensen en Frank y en su interpretación de ese segundo que será tan importante para ambos, antes de que atacaran los gigantes._

 _Creo que eso es todo. Tengo un examen nada más empezar Noviembre así me apresuraré para preparar el próximo y poder estudiar tranquila. Ojalá les haya gustado y, como siempre, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas las que me dejan review casi religiosamente. Me alegran en cantidades infinitas, y me parece fantástico poder escuchar sus opiniones e impresiones. Creo que es lo que hace más rica cualquier historia, ¿verdad?_

 _También quiero agradecer a quienes leen en las sombras. Sé que no es fácil dejar un comentario —yo misma soy de las que nunca saben qué poner—, pero los animo a intentarlo. Cualquier cosa está bien, con saber que siguen ahí para mí es más que suficiente._

 _¡Ah! Última cosita: hace unos días publiqué unas pequeñas viñetas sobre Sirius y Mar, así que si les interesa, pueden buscarlo en mi_ Profile _como_ **Si alguna vez olvido** _._

 _¡Nos leemos muy pronto! Recuerden que si quieren contarme cualquier cosa, pueden buscarme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _—o enviarme un PM, o lo que sea—._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	28. XXVIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVIII**

 _«I don't know why you're acting like this_

 _I don't know why you had to do it again_

 _Why'd you have to go and **ruin** the night?»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

El tren aminoró la marcha despacio, emitiendo un chillido de agonía desgarradora.

Lily había terminado sus deberes como Prefecta y Premio Anual, aún con la cabeza en las nubes, imposibilitada de pensar en que sería la última vez que desempeñaría esas obligaciones. De hecho, poco tiempo había dedicado a caer en la cuenta de que ya no regresaría a Hogwarts. Había supuesto que estaría melancólica, repleta de añoranza con una pizca de miedo, pero no. James se había ocupado de llenar todos y cada uno de los recovecos más profundos de su mente, invadiéndola con su presencia gigantesca y reconfortante.

Se habían cruzados dos o tres veces, y el solo había levantado las cejas sugerentemente, entreabriendo los labios y logrando que toda la sangre de la pelirroja se concentrara en sus mejillas. Era un idiota, lo reconocía, pero las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado seguían rebotando una y otra vez contra las paredes de su mente. Con cada eco, su estómago parecía irse de paseo, dejando un vacío anhelante y doloroso en su lugar.

 _«—¿Lily_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _—Creí que ya lo era.»_

El corazón volvió a traicionarla y a iniciar su carrera desaforada mientras se apeaba junto a Remus, para supervisar el descenso de los estudiantes hacia el andén, una última vez. El muchacho parecía taciturno, algo alicaído. Lily estaba demasiado ensimismada en controlar sus propias emociones como para notarlo.

—No se empujen —regañó la chica a unos críos de segundo que salieron corriendo apenas el tren se detuvo, golpeándose unos con otros. Remus pareció reparar en ella y le sonrió un poco, sin que le llegase a la mirada.

Los compartimientos empezaron a vaciarse, a la par que la plataforma se abarrotaba. Lily saludó con la mano a Sally que le hacía señas desde más lejos, ya con su madre. Esperaba que no se acercara, aún no tenía la cabeza como para poder lidiar con sus amigas Gryffindor. De hecho, apenas había pasado por donde estaban Mar y Mary —esta última había regresado al compartimiento hacia la mitad del viaje, sin explicación alguna—, cada una inmersa en sus propias preocupaciones.

—Tiene que ser una broma —escuchó que decía Remus en voz baja, llamando su atención. Se le atoró la pregunta cuando vio acercarse a James, con su sonrisa más encantadora y el baúl a rastras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —balbuceó la pelirroja, buscando por todos los medios no sonrojarse cuando intercambió una mirada con el recién llegado.

Remus había mudado su expresión por una seriedad absoluta. Lily siguió el curso de sus ojos para encontrarse con lo que estaba perturbando a su amigo, en el momento exacto en el que veía a Mar descender junto a Mary algunos metros más allá.

—¿No tuvo suficiente ese bastardo apareciendo ayer? —espetó James, perdiendo el buen humor. —¿Qué mierda quiere demostrar?

Lily tragó saliva. Finalmente, su pequeña burbuja de felicidad parecía haber cedido a la presión externa.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó, apenada. De soslayo, captó el momento en el que Marlenne registraba la presencia de Chris y de su hermana en la plataforma. Mary lucía incómoda.

—Con resaca —contestó sencillamente James. —Debe estar por bajar.

—No habrá manera de que no lo vea —suspiró Remus, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. —Mierda.

—Podría avisarle a Peter que…

Pero lo que fuese que hubiese intentado proponer James murió cuando vio a sus dos amigos del otro lado, haciéndose paso entre la multitud. La cara de mala hostia de Sirius, adornado de profundas ojeras negras, solo oscureció el panorama.

Peter llegó primero, con su baúl a cuestas, contrariado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Al fin los encuentro —masculló antes de que Sirius pudiese oírlo. —No sé qué mierda le pasa pero ha estado así la mitad del viaje —confesó en voz baja. —¿Qué?

—¡Lily!

Mary se aproximaba dando saltos, esparciendo su cabello por todos lados, y levantando el brazo para hacerse notar.

Peter se calló e intercambió comprensivas miradas con el resto mientras la Hufflepuff llegaba hasta ellos. Sirius finalmente dio señales de estar con vida cuando fulminó a la chica con la mirada, como si no soportara su grito exaltado.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió enseguida más allá, a espaldas de Mary, donde la muchacha había dejado a Mar, plantada junto a su baúl.

Y Chris.

La sonrisa de Mary se resbaló hasta estrellarse contra el piso cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba tras Remus y sin disimulo, volteó a ver si Mar seguía en su sitio.

—¿Creen que haya pelea? —susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lily, para que solo ella y el licántropo pudiesen escucharla. Peter se había colocado frente a Sirius, en un vano intento de ocultar la escena que se desarrollaba a varios metros.

James chasqueó la lengua.

—Somos cuatro contra uno.

—No creo que…

Pero Lily enmudeció cuando vio que Mar se dejaba besar por el chico, sin mirarlo. Marilyn cortó el contacto, tirándole de la manga para que le prestase atención y la Ravenclaw desvió la vista.

Lily se sintió sumergir en una burbuja etérea, viscosa, en la que la plataforma se sumía en un mutismo opresivo. Los relojes se detuvieron solo para poder observar cómo Marlenne encontraba la mirada de Sirius, conectados por un hilo delgado e invisible que no parecía resistir los embates de la marea a su alrededor.

Fue solo un segundo, pero Lily estuvo segura que su corazón se había detenido, al igual que el de sus dos amigos. James frunció el ceño, y la pelirroja captó el movimiento de Remus al sacar la varita, precavido.

Sin embargo, el instante suspendido en la eternidad se cortó gracias a Marilyn.

La niña se dio cuenta de la distracción de su hermana y pilló al vuelo de quién se trataba.

—¡Lily!

Mar no pudo detenerla cuando echó a correr para eliminar la distancia hasta la pelirroja que juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para esbozar una sonrisa.

Peter se irguió más frente a Sirius, como si desease crecer de improviso y ser un muro contra lo que ocurría al otro lado.

—Hola, pequeña —la saludó Lily, bajando la cabeza y abriendo los brazos adivinando las intenciones de la niña. Pero Marilyn se frenó en seco antes de fundirse en un abrazo, captando la figura que se escondía tras Remus y Peter.

—¡Sirius!

Los bastiones de defensa del joven fueron arrollados por una niña de once años, que se precipitó con maravilloso ímpetu sobre Sirius.

—Hola muñeca.

Las facciones de Sirius se habían suavizado. La apretujó un poco antes de dejarla ir. La niña mantuvo su sonrisa por un segundo antes de dejar que sus comisuras descendieran, algo apenada.

—Siento no haber podido saludarte anoche —se disculpó mirándose las manos. —Felicitaciones.

Sirius sonrió de lado y le revolvió el cabello, despeinándole la coronilla y ocasionando que Marilyn lo apartara, dividida entre el enojo y la diversión.

—Te aplaudí muchísimo cuando subiste a buscar tu diploma —confesó, más relajada. —A todos —agregó, sonriéndole al resto de los presentes. —Mis padres estaban muy sorprendidos.

—Tenemos que irnos, Marilyn —escucharon a sus espaldas, rompiendo de una tajada el ambiente que empezaba a distenderse.

Chris se había acercado con el baúl de Mar en una mano y el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Ravenclaw. Marlenne tenía la vista desviada hacia un costado y se notaba sumamente incómoda.

—Ya nos íbamos nosotros también —se apresuró a afirmar Lily, buscando desesperadamente cortar la tensión. James y Remus se habían envarado, junto a Peter, y parecían a un segundo de sacar sus varitas.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Sirius no había cambiado. Tenía la atención puesta en Marilyn, como si los demás no existieran.

—Accedí a traerte si te portabas bien —susurró con dulzura impostada Chris, también decidido a ignorar a Sirius. Y a todos, en verdad.

—Vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Marilyn, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del otro muchacho.

Sirius irguió con lentitud deliberada el cuello, para enfrentarse por primera vez desde la noche anterior a Chris.

—Sí, claro.

—Vámonos.

—Adiós —saludó la niña con la mano, cruzando la línea invisible que dividía a la Ravenclaw y su acompañante con el resto de los presentes. Chris le sostuvo la mirada a Sirius hasta que Marilyn estuvo al tiro.

—Nos vemos, muñeca.

Esa vez, Marlenne levantó apenas la vista para cruzarse por una fracción de segundo —menos de lo que tardo su corazón en latir— con la de Sirius, desafiante y dolido, protegido por la barrera humana de sus amigos.

Se fueron aprisa, dejándoles una atmósfera reticente, incómoda.

—Sirius, estoy segura que… —empezó Mary, con el rostro medio descompuesto, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió Peter, intentando salvar la situación sin dejar de mirar a su amigo de reojo. Remus asintió.

—No dejes que haga nada muy loco —le susurró la pelirroja a James en un aparte, tirando de su manga para que le muchacho se inclinara un poco y así poder llegar a su oído.

—Yo me encargo —convino James antes de darle un beso fugaz en los labios. —Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

—Adiós, Mary —se despidió Peter con la cabeza, mientras empujaba a Sirius que había vuelto a su apatía resacosa. Remus también le hizo un gesto a ambas antes de seguirlos. James fue el último que se puso en movimiento.

Mary suspiró, sin recuperarse del todo.

—Tendremos que hablar con Mar, ¿verdad? —musitó cuando estuvieron solas. Los estudiantes ya no abarrotaban la plataforma, ya se habían dispersado hacia el mundo _muggle_.

—Sí.

—Esto pinta horrible.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que esté enamorada de Sirius? —soltó, mordiéndose los labios. Había volteado hacia la zona donde había desaparecido la Ravenclaw, como si aún siguiera allí. Lily inspiró profundo y dejó salir el aire poco a poco, dejando que sus pulmones se inundaran y vaciaran con extremada lentitud.

—Sí —respondió al fin, con una mueca de clara preocupación. —Y creo que eso solo lo empeora todo.

Mary chasqueó la lengua en confirmación y Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—En fin. Vámonos. ¿Tu madre te espera en King's Cross?

—Sí.

—En marcha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

Remus arrastró su baúl con el brazo derecho mientras sostenía la capa doblada con el otro. Subía a cuestas la pequeña ladera empinada que lo llevaba a la casa sobre el montículo, al filo del precipicio, la última de las edificaciones de esa zona costera, a algunos kilómetros del centro de Dover. La brisa del mar le azotaba los cabellos y le hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Siempre había asociado aquel aire salobre y húmedo a las caricias de su madre y a la calidez de su hogar.

Era evidente que su padre no estaba en casa, porque se hubiese dado cuenta de que se deshacía con un ademán de los débiles hechizos protectores que había echado sobre su hogar. Su madre, _muggle_ , en cambio, lo escuchó recién cuando abrió la puerta con delicadeza, después de inhalar una larga bocanada de aquel aire tan peculiar.

—¡Remus!

Estaba en la cocina, y se apresuró a secarse las manos agrietadas con el mandil para correr a abrazarlo.

Su madre era una mujer tan pequeña que hacía tiempo que Remus le sacaba más de una cabeza, con su crecimiento desgarbado y empinado. Sin embargo, ella insistía en echarle los brazos al cuello aunque tuviese que flotar varios centímetros sobre el suelo para poder estrujarlo contra su pecho.

—¿Viajaste bien? —preguntó en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, hundiéndolo en su abrazo. —Creímos que pasarías primero por lo de James, no te esperaba hasta la tarde.

—Hola, mamá.

Bajó a la mujer y la depositó con suavidad de nuevo en el piso, dejando tirado su baúl en la entrada y la capa sobre la silla. Su madre lo observó por una fracción de segundo con esos ojos tan repletos de compasión y Remus desvió enseguida la mirada.

—¿Dónde está papá? —inquirió el licántropo poniendo distancia, y asomándose en la pequeña y abarrotada sala vacía.

—Debe estar por llegar —explicó Hope Lupin, regresando a sus quehaceres. —Fue a comprar pan. Estábamos por almorzar.

—Bien.

Remus se sentó en la sala, desde donde podía ver la figura de su madre yendo de aquí a allá por la cocina, el tintineo de las ollas persiguiéndola. Le agradaba el barullo que se oía en su casa alrededor de la minúscula figura de su madre: a veces, la magia era demasiado silenciosa. Volver de Hogwarts y esperar a que ella le cocinara en vez de ver aparecer las fuentes rebosantes en el Gran Comedor era una costumbre adquirida que le daba una cálida sensación.

—Fue hermosa la ceremonia de anoche —siguió ella, hablándole a través del muro, como si estuviesen en el mismo ambiente. —Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño.

Remus no supo que responder a eso, y agradeció que su padre estuviese subiendo, con la varita en mano.

—¿Hope? —escuchó la voz alarmada del hombre. —¿Llegó alguien? Los hechizos…

—Hola papá.

Lyall Lupin, que tenía una bolsa de madera apretada contra el pecho de la que salía una enorme baguette bien dorada, relajó las facciones al reconocer la voz de su hijo y entró a la casa.

—Me asustaste —le confesó en voz baja, acercándose hasta él. Parecía que quería decir algo más pero su madre salió de la cocina y lo obligó a enderezarse.

—Remus comerá con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿O tienes otro compromiso?

—Volveré a Canterbury mañana —respondió con tranquilidad el muchacho, con una sonrisa al ver cómo su padre le besaba la frente a la mujer. Hope asintió y se llevó el pan de regreso a la cocina. Su padre lo miró y se sentó a la mesa, frente a él.

—Fue una gran noche la de ayer, hijo —sonrió y Remus se sorprendió de descubrir los ojos del hombre algo humedecidos.

—Gracias.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, ¿sabes?

El licántropo sonrió, algo cansado y desvió la mirada.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes, papá, si puede ser…

—Claro, cariño —intervino Hope, regresando por última vez de la cocina, con una enorme fuente humeante entre las dos manos. —Vamos, agiten sus varitas y pongan la mesa.

Era pasta, y el aroma a la salsa les llenó el estómago a los dos hombres, que se apresuraron a retirar los cachivaches de la mesa y a convocar los platos y demás utensilios para que se ordenaran en la superficie. La mujer regresó con el pan cortado en lonjas que puso sobre la mesa y se sentó, sin quitarse el viejo mandil, expectante.

—¿Qué sucede?

Remus se tomó su tiempo en servirse y dar un par de bocados, con la mirada baja. No esperaba que su madre se mostrase tan interesada. No estaba seguro cómo enfrentarla, después de todo, confiaba en que Lyall la convenciera luego de que él mismo hiciera el trabajo con su padre.

—Déjalo comer —la instó el hombre, de buen humor. —Debe estar hambriento de viajar todo el día. A veces me pregunto por qué Dumbledore no decide cambiar la forma de transporte para llegar a Hogwarts por algo más práctico.

Siguieron haciendo algunos comentarios insustanciales, ajenos al aire taciturno de su hijo, que buscaba la forma de sobreponerse a esa charla que ya no se repetiría.

—Te lo juro, el viejo de la tienda decía que…

—Necesito que se marchen de aquí.

Las palabras del licántropo sonaron como una cuchillada certera que rebanó de un tajo la atmósfera distendida y familiar. Había soltado sus cubiertos y enderezado el cuello para hacer frente a sus padres que parpadearon estupefactos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hope, con la voz aguda. Lyall había detenido lentamente su masticar.

—Quiero que tomen sus cosas y salgan de aquí —repitió Remus con una tranquilidad que no sentía. —A cualquier parte. Mejor, fuera del país.

—¿Pero qué estás…?

—Hope —la detuvo su marido, adoptando un talante serio que le demostró a Remus lo mucho que había envejecido su padre. Las líneas de expresión marcaban su rostro con tosquedad, añejadas por el tiempo. No parecía sorprendido.

—¿En cuánto tiempo? —preguntó el hombre, estirando el brazo por encima de la mesa para atrapar la mano de su mujer.

—Cuanto antes —respondió Remus, sosteniéndole la mirada. —Hace tiempo que no es seguro permanecer aquí.

—Lo sé.

—Lyall… ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Cómo…?

Remus tragó saliva, y su padre se giró un poco para sonreírle a la nerviosa mujer, con una alegría que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —le susurró. —Esperaba que algo así sucediera. No son buenos tiempos para la comunidad mágica.

—Estamos en guerra.

—¿En…? ¿Qué…? Pero…

—Esperaba que Remus propusiera algo parecido —continuó Lyall, apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposa. —Estamos en peligro.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Hope, al borde de las lágrimas.

—No les gustan mucho los hombres lobo, mamá —respondió el muchacho en voz baja, mirándose los dedos entrelazados. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que imaginaba, incluso con su padre a favor. —Ni los matrimonios mixtos.

—¿Mixtos?

—De magos y _muggles_.

Hope boqueó, sin saber qué decir, asustada y asombrada a partes iguales. Su esposo retomó la palabra.

—¿Cuándo nos marchamos? ¿El domingo te parece bien? —propuso Lyall, buscando el consentimiento de su hijo. Remus suspiró.

—Sí —se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla antes de agregar —yo no iré con ustedes, papá.

—¿Qué? —ahora, era el hombre el que había sido tomado por sorpresa. Su mamá rompió a llorar bajito, intentando secarse las lágrimas con el borde del mandil. —¿Por qué?

El licántropo sintió el dolor en el pecho que anunciaba la grieta que se abría con esa conversación y que jamás se iría.

—Me quedaré a luchar —pronunció con cuidado, viendo como se reflejaba su propio dolor en el rostro avejentado de su padre.

El que se había vuelto loco de contento el día que lo habían admitido en Hogwarts. El que lo había consolado todas y cada una de sus noches.

El que le había curado sus heridas hasta que un perro, un ciervo y una rata se hicieron cargo de mantenerlo entero.

—Lyall… por favor… —gimió su madre, a un lado, derramando más lágrimas sobre la superficie de la mesa. Pero su esposo no le prestó atención.

—Te lo ha pedido Dumbledore, ¿verdad? —susurró, atravesando a su hijo con la mirada. Remus no tuvo el coraje de mentir y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Maldito viejo loco…

—Remus, no nos iremos a ninguna parte sin ti —chilló Hope al comprender el mudo intercambio entre padre e hijo. —No lo haremos, Lyall, no…

—¿Estás seguro, hijo? —preguntó el hombre. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la mano de su mujer que los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

Remus desvió la mirada hasta la figura encogida y minúscula de su madre, sin posibilidad de hacer escuchar su voz, y luego la regresó a él.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

La pasta se había enfriado en la bandeja, pegoteada e inservible.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Julio de 1978**

Todavía estaba fresco, pero Lily había adoptado sus hábitos de verano y leía en el salón con la ventaba abierta y una vieja musculosa de tirantes. Se había amarrado el cabello a la altura de la coronilla en un moño desprolijo que amenazaba con caer, tambaleante con cada respiración. Tenía la radio bajita, esparciendo música al ras del suelo, complementando la tarde perfecta.

El timbre la arrancó de su mundo de papel y levantó la cabeza, asombrada. No esperaba a nadie, y no creía que su madre hubiese regresado tan pronto, ni que se hubiese olvidado las llaves. Bufó y bajó las piernas al piso cuando volvió a sonar, insistente, y tuvo que resignarse a dejar la lectura a un lado para pararse a abrir.

La imagen la dejó de piedra por un segundo, parpadeando ante el conjunto tan soberbio e irreal.

James se había cuidado de poner cara de circunstancia, con la sonrisa traviesa y las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Los hombros un poco elevados, como apenado, y los ojos vivaces tras los lentes, aguardando reacción. Lily podía oler desde allí mismo la colonia que se había echado, a pesar del metro que los separaba, la distancia entre la puerta y la reja baja de su casa.

—Hola —James rompió el segundo tenso, mientras Lily aún terminaba de reponerse de la impresión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, a bocajarro, demasiado sorprendida como para darse cuenta que estaba siendo grosera. El muchacho no se amilanó.

—Decidí darte tu espacio ayer —explicó con tranquilidad. —Ya te lo he dado. Me pareció que ya había cumplido el tiempo reglamentario y quería verte.

La sinceridad arrolladora de sus palabras solo sirvió para aumentar la estupefacción de la pelirroja, que no atinó a moverse un centímetro. James pilló al vuelo su desconcierto y sonrió un poco más.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Qué? —titubeó Lily y se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada de su casa hacía al menos cinco minutos. —Sí, claro, entra.

El muchacho abrió la cancela que nunca tenía llave y accedió al interior de tres pasos, aturdiendo a su anfitriona que se quedó como una tonta parada junto a la puerta. Cerró con lentitud deliberada antes de girarse hacia él. James estaba en el medio de su sala, con actitud curiosa.

—¿Tus padres están?

—No —la realidad de la situación empezaba a golpearla. —Mi madre debe estar por regresar —agregó, nerviosa, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que es significaba. —Salió a hacer unas compras.

—Vale —convino James que no parecía incómodo o amedrentado. —Es muy agradable —comentó al pasar. Lily intuyó que hablaba de su casa. —En Año nuevo estuve aquí, pero nunca había atravesado la sala. ¿Puedo recorrerla?

—Claro —convino la pelirroja sin pensarlo. Empezaba a adaptarse. —Ven.

Recorrieron la cocina, donde los Evans solían comer —excepto para las ocasiones especiales— y Lily lo guió por la estrecha escalera caracol donde se abrían las tres habitaciones y el baño en el medio.

—¿Esta es tu habitación? —preguntó James sin necesidad, porque el infantil cuadro que rezaba _«Lily»_ en crayones con letra deshilvanada nunca había sido removido de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. —¿Puedo entrar?

La chica asintió tratando de sacudirse los restos de sorpresa por la intempestiva llegada de James. El obedeció e ingresó, sin titubeos.

Lily se recostó sobre el marco, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas. Era surreal: James curioseaba su cuarto con interés, como si todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor fuese fascinante.

Le entró la risa tonta, porque se estaba comportando como una imbécil, porque James estaba allí y analizaba con ridícula seriedad los motivos de ositos que decoraban las paredes y que nunca se había molestado en quitar, y porque el pecho parecía haberse inundado de súbito por una cálida sensación, que se expandía a sus extremidades.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la picó James, volteando con el gesto torcido.

—Nada —sonrió ella, sin ocultar su diversión. —Pareces interesado.

—Lo estoy —replicó el muchacho, ofendido. —Estoy en el cuarto de mi novia, por supuesto que querría revolver todo lo que tienes por aquí.

Lily rodó los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa y ruborizándose un poco.

—Me siento excluido —comentó de pronto James, señalando su mesita de luz. —¿Por qué no tienes una foto de nosotros?

La chica desvió la mirada hasta allí, donde, junto al peine que utilizaba para cepillarse el cabello antes de ir a dormir, un libro y un envoltorio de chocolate, estaba enmarcada la única foto mágica del cuarto. Eran Mary, Mar y ella misma, sonriendo con diversos grados de entusiasmo en el frente de su casa, hacía dos años.

—Porque no tengo ninguna —contestó con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, arreglaremos eso —decidió James, girando sobre sí mismo para dar un pantallazo completo. —Lindos osos, tengo que admitir: muy maduros.

—Oh, cállate —espetó Lily, sin perder el buen humor. James esquivó con facilidad el manotazo que intentó propinarle y dio dos pasos más adentro, hacia su cama.

—Pequeño, pero muy acogedor —declaró, a la par que se dejaba caer sobre el edredón de la chica, con las palmas abiertas inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

—No todos tenemos una mansión —dijo Lily, insidiosa, entornando los ojos. Se descruzó de brazos y redujo la distancia hasta sentarse junto a él, con un espacio prudente entre ambos.

—Y lo bien que haces —convino James, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. —Luego solo tienes un montón de espacio innecesario.

Sonrió, y todo su alrededor pareció más brillante. Lily se dejó llevar por un impulso y le tomó la mano, interesada en el contraste de pieles entrelazadas. El tono de James era un poco más oscuro que el suyo, mortalmente pálido. Era como su café en la mañana, al que le echaba tanta leche que se volvía tan clarito que no parecía contener siquiera cafeína. James ladeó la cabeza, sin abandonar su sonrisa irresistible y le atrapó con la mano libre un mechón de cabello que caía detrás de su oreja, sinuoso sobre su clavícula.

—Podrías haberme avisado que vendrías —le murmuró con los ojos bajos. —Estoy hecha un asco.

James sonrió por la nariz y ella rodó los ojos, apartándolo para intentar rehacerse el moño, misión imposible con solo una mano.

—Sí —convino el muchacho, lo que ocasionó una risita por parte de la pelirroja, divertida con su honestidad pura. Le apartó los dedos de la cabeza y le quitó de un solo movimiento el broche con el que se sostenía a duras penas el remolino sobre su coronilla. Su cabello cayó pesado a su espalda, ondulado y marcado por el moño que había llevado toda la tarde. —Creí que eras una de esas chicas que siempre están perfectas —dijo James con buen humor, intentando peinarla con pasadas torpes. Lily lo dejó estar, aturdida por la cercanía y la intimidad de ese simple gesto.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo en voz baja. El aliento de James le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

—Pues tú te acercas bastante —musitó él, confidente. — Incluso con ese pelo.

—Idiota.

La beso con delicadeza, con los dedos todavía hundidos en el cabello alborotado, como pidiéndole permiso para acceder a sus labios. Lily respondió de inmediato, dando un salto para poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, echándole los brazos al cuello. Cuando James sintió la lengua de la chica, tímida, hirviendo, abriéndose paso entre sus labios entreabiertos sonrió, y se apartó un poco.

—Vamos a portarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió con la voz ronca, las narices rozándose. Lily parpadeó y sintió su rostro llenarse de sangre.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella apartándose de inmediato, cayendo en la cuenta que se había abalanzado sobre él como una desquiciada. El recuerdo de la noche de graduación la asaltó y la hizo reprimir un escalofrío, muerta de vergüenza.

James no parecía afectado, porque soltó una corta carcajada y tiró de ella para volver a juntarse, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No seas tonta —la reprendió sin dejar de sonreír. —Solo quiero ser un chico bueno en la casa de tus padres, ¿sabes? No quiero que me odien antes de tiempo —la muchacha imitó su sonrisa a su pesar, intentando imaginar quién podría odiar a James cuando se ponía en plan encantador. —Aunque podemos largarnos de aquí cuando quieras, se me ocurren varias cosas que podríamos hacer.

Lily rodó los ojos, y lo empujó para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Eres un cerdo —acusó, de buen humor. Meditó un instante antes de añadir —¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?

James se encogió de hombros, luego de soltarla finalmente. Había vuelto a su posición de curioseo, echando miraditas a toda la habitación.

—Claro. Quiero hacer las cosas bien —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Ahora somos _novios_ , ¿no? Es lo que corresponde.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tan serio? —le soltó Lily, sorprendida.

—Contigo siempre fui en serio, Lily —contestó él, picado. Sus ojos habían regresado hasta ella —Solo que tú no te dabas cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿has venido a eso? ¿A conocer a mis padres?

—En realidad solo quería verte —confesó con una sonrisa traviesa. —Lo de tus padres es una excusa.

La pelirroja compuso un gesto a medio camino entre sonrisa y resoplido y rodó los ojos.

—No necesitas excusa para venir a verme, ¿sabes? Sólo envía una lechuza.

El muchacho la miró divertido, mientras ella se mordía el labio y soportaba su escrutinio. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro imperceptible.

—Bueno, eso es todo un cambio. Tendrás que darme tiempo a que me acostumbre.

—¿A no inventar excusas ridículas? —inquirió la joven elevando las cejas.

—Exacto —convino James con picardía, antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios una vez más. El beso no perdió dulzura, pero fue un poco más insistente y dejó a Lily casi sin aliento. El no parecía afectado cuando se retiró —demasiado pronto— y siguió a su aire, curioso y sin perder su toque de diversión.

—Umm… ¿Quieres tomar algo? —dudó la muchacha, recogiéndose el cabello de costado para hacer algo decente con él y de paso ocultar su rostro hasta recuperar la respiración acompasada normal. —Recién caigo en la cuenta: no te ofrecí nada, me sorprendiste demasiado —era cierto y no ocultó su sentimiento. James pronunció su sonrisa, esa que se parecía un poco a la de Sirius, algo pagado de sí mismo. Se le resbalaron los anteojos por el puente de la nariz.

—Genero ese efecto en la gente.

—Eres un presumido —se quejó ella poniéndose de pie. —Ahora no te daré nada.

—¿Estás segura? —la pregunta llegó peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, la que había destapado para acomodarse el pelo al otro lado. El aliento de James contra el cuello le puso la piel de gallina, provocándole un exagerado salto hacia la puerta.

El joven se rio abiertamente.

—No juegues conmigo —masculló Lily en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de salir al pasillo. James la siguió un instante después.

—Te lo mereces, tu jugaste conmigo mucho tiempo, ¿te acuerdas? —canturreó mientras seguía los pasos de la pelirroja escaleras abajo. Lily estaba acostumbrada a lo empinado y sinuoso de los peldaños, por lo que consiguió llegar a la planta baja en un santiamén, pero James tuvo que aminorar un poco la marcha para no caer de narices al suelo.

—Ah, vamos, no seas rencoroso —le gritó ella desde abajo, sin esperar a que llegase hasta allí. James siguió los pasos de la chica hacia la cocina, con confianza.

—No lo soy, porque soy increíblemente bondadoso —repuso. La vio esperándolo con los brazos cruzados cerca de la mesa y sonrió. —Anda, seamos buenos ingleses y hazme un té.

—Vale —convino Lily, disponiéndose a colocar la tetera al fuego, a la usanza _muggle_. De espaldas, rebuscó para dar con las tazas mientras preguntaba —¿Has tenido noticias de la Orden?

—Aún no —el chirrido de las patas contra el linóleo le dio la pista a la muchacha de que James se había acomodado a la mesa. —Espero recibirlas pronto.

—Sí —la latita donde su madre guardaba las hebras estaba bajo la mesada y los bollos de esa mañana reposaban fríos frente a sus ojos. Lily tomó el platito y lo depositó en la mesa, en la punta donde su invitado había tomado asiento. —Oye… ¿cómo está Sirius?

—¿Quieres saber si se apareció en Manchester o si acabó con todo mi mobiliario? —inquirió el muchacho, adivinando sus intenciones. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que ninguna de las dos.

—No. Está bastante bien —James torció el gesto y alargó el brazo para tomar un bollo. —Peter lo está controlando.

Lily se desinfló, dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta conocer las noticias del comportamiento de Sirius y relajó los hombros.

—Ah, qué haríamos sin Peter… —musitó con sinceridad. El joven le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Posiblemente tendríamos muchos más problemas.

—Lo sé —la muchacha se dio vuelta al oír el silbido del agua y se ocupó de echarla sobre las tazas. El sonido del agua cayendo sobre la loza la hizo reflexionar un momento. —¿Sabes? Esto me tiene muy preocupada. Me duele ver a Sirius así.

—Creí que no lo soportabas —apuntó el, cuando Lily volteó con las dos infusiones humeantes listas y le tendió la suya.

—Tonto. Claro que no lo soporto —respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse. Le pasó el azúcar. —Pero le he tomado cariño.

—Quién lo hubiese adivinado.

—No te hagas el tonto —lo regañó, sonriendo sobre el filo de la taza. Le encantaba tomar el té bien caliente, apenas por debajo del punto de ebullición. —Sé muy bien que te agrada que nos llevemos bien —lo acusó, antes de tomar un sorbo.

James se encogió de hombros, con la boca llena.

—Me agrada que no se quieran matar la mayor parte del tiempo, el resto viene solo —respondió una vez que tragó el bollo. —Es como un hermano para mí —confesó en voz un poco más baja. —Bah, los tres lo son.

Lily sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por él —siguió el, observando la superficie suspendida de su infusión. —Nunca lo vida de esta forma por una chica.

—Nunca hubiese creído que algo podría pasar entre él y Mar —susurró Lily, en sintonía con sus pensamientos. —Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un año, hubiese pensado que había perdido la razón.

James asintió, y enderezó el cuello, dejando aflorar una tímida sonrisa.

—Hubieses pensado lo mismo si te decían que nosotros terminaríamos juntos, y ya ves.

—Sí, es cierto —convino ella, imitándolo. Luego bajó los ojos, recordando la línea de sus reflexiones la noche anterior. —Pero… son tan distintos.

—¿Y tú y yo no?

—Tienes razón —aceptó Lily, entendiendo el punto del joven. Se encogió de hombros y terminó su té. —Ya no sé qué pensar. Mary cree que tenemos que hablar con ella.

—¿Con Mar? —James no se veía muy convencido. Dejó su taza junto a la de Lily y torció el gesto. —Por lo que sé, no es una chica de palabras.

—Lo sé —Lily se mordió el labio, pensativa. —Pero creo que tal vez si soy yo… —dejó la frase al aire, porque ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura qué podría conseguir si se acercaba a dialogar con su amiga.

—Inténtalo —la instó James mirándola con fijeza. —No pierden nada, ¿verdad?

La aludida suspiró, cayendo en la cuenta de que quizá, James tuviera razón.

—Sí —la vibración de su afirmación perturbó el poco líquido que quedaba al fondo de su taza, que ya no humeaba. —Eso haremos.

James asintió, conforme y ladeó la cabeza con seriedad.

—E intenten que Sirius y ese idiota no se vuelvan a cruzar… no sé si será tan civilizado la próxima vez.

—A mí tampoco me cae demasiado bien —confesó Lily. —Transforma a Mar en alguien que no reconozco.

La pelirroja solo se dio cuenta que había bajado la mirada cuando vio que el brazo de James retrepaba por la superficie de la mesa hasta dar con su mano.

—No te apenes —susurró, tirando de ella para darle un beso sobre los nudillos. —Todo se solucionará.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Lily volvió a admirar la capacidad que tenía James para borrarle de un plumazo todos los pesares de su corazón. Sonrió y asintió.

—Eso espero —el sonido de la verja abriéndose los arrancó de su pequeño mundo privado, ese que construían donde quiera que estuviesen solos y Lily soltó su mano. —Creo que esa es mi madre. ¿Vas a…?

El muchacho se puso rápidamente de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —Lily también se puso de pie. James aprovechó para reducir el espacio entre ambos y robarle un beso corto y profundo. —Nos veremos pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándola directamente a sus ojos, a apenas un milímetro de distancia.

—Sí —respondió la pelirroja de inmediato. El tintineo de las llaves de su madre en la puerta de entrada llegó desde lejos. —Pero manda me una lechuza antes, ¿quieres?

James la dejó ir, dando un paso atrás.

—Me gusta sorprenderte —declaró, divertido. La miró por última vez, de esa forma que hacía que Lily se sintiese desnuda y completa, todo a la vez. —Cuídate.

—Te quiero.

Para cuando su madre ingresó a la cocina, con sendas bolsas de plástico, James ya había desaparecido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Julio de 1978**

Entró con el brazo sobre la frente para correr la cortina corta que tapaba la entrada del local, a un palmo del piso.

El lugar era pequeño y estaba abarrotado de cachivaches hasta las paredes, parecía que el delicado equilibro se rompería con la más leve brisa de viento. El aire estaba viciado y húmedo, y Sirius olió entre esa mezcla de aromas algo dulzón que no supo distinguir.

El viejo salió de detrás del mostrador frotándose la espalda, con un palito de madera entre los dientes y murmurando incoherencias. En cuanto sus ojos parcialmente velados dieron con la figura del muchacho, la sonrisa se pintó en sus facciones, quitándole algunas de las arrugas más pronunciadas.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó, afable, irguiéndose, escupiendo el palito y saliendo a paso raudo de detrás del mostrador para abrazarlo y palmearle la espalda. —¡Qué sorpresa! No te veía desde… ¿cómo estás? —se apartó para tomarle el rostro entre las manos ásperas y mirarlo con detenimiento. —¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sirius sonrió y se deshizo de su agarre, dando un paso atrás.

—Hola, tío Alphard —lo saludó, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos. —¿Cómo estás tú?

El viejo se rio un poco y se pasó una mano por el pelo canoso, volviendo a su sitio del otro lado y alentando al recién llegado a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Aquí estoy, muchacho, no me puedo quejar —respondió, apartando los cachivaches que estaban desparramados sobre el mostrador para hacer espacio. Tomó la varita y convocó un banquito de tres patas para que Sirius se sentase. — Dime, ¿nuestra familia te da pelea? ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En realidad, casi no he vuelto a verlos. Por suerte —contestó Sirius acomodándose luego de quitarse la chaqueta. —Sólo a Reg, en el colegio.

—Pobre chico —comentó Alphard, distraído, convocando dos cervezas de la trastienda.

—Él decidió quedarse en ese nido de desquiciados. En fin —resolvió el muchacho, no tenía intención de hablar de su hermano. Alcanzó la botella y la abrió sin miramientos con un golpe seco contra el filo del mostrador. —Estoy parando en lo de James.

—¿El hijo de los Potter? Buena gente —comentó el viejo, luego de hacer un gesto y beber un trago. —Sentí mucho la muerte de Charlus.

Sirius se revolvió incómodo y ahuyentó los fantasmas de esa Navidad de mierda.

—Sí… ¿Tú has visto a alguien?

—Andrómeda viene a visitarme a veces —confesó Alphard, bajando la voz. —Está muy sola. Tiene una cría preciosa.

—¿Sus hermanas han vuelto a molestarla?

Su tío chasqueó la lengua.

—No han vuelto a hablar —le informó, y se detuvo un momento para reflexionar. —Dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mejor.

Sirius resopló y dejó su bebida con fuerza contra la madera del mostrador.

—Bellatrix es una hija de puta.

—Déjalas —lo instó el viejo con seriedad. Había bajado su botella y lo miraba de frente. —No te metas con ellos, Sirius, se lo que te digo.

El muchacho no le sostuvo la mirada, contrariado. Se esparció un corto silencio mientras Sirius intentaba deshacerse de sus nefastos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer. Alphard lo aguardó con paciencia.

—¿Cómo funciona el negocio? —preguntó el joven al fin, levantando la cabeza.

El viejo tenía una tienda donde arreglaba artefactos mágicos en Birmingham. Radios, pensadores, alguna escoba o cualquier armario que hubiese decidido no volver a alojar otra cosa que prendas funcionaba hacía tanto, pero al juzgar por las piezas y los restos que poblaban el lugar, todo parecía andar bastante bien.

—No me puedo quejar —afirmó su tío, haciendo eco de sus reflexiones. —Procuro que la gente no conozca mi apellido y todo circula sobre ruedas —Sirius no dijo nada y el viejo se revolvió los bolsillos hasta dar con su sucia pipa. —¿Sabes? —preguntó, entre dientes, sosteniendo la pipa con los labios mientras la prendía de un golpe de varita. —No creí que pudiese suceder, pero soy bastante feliz aquí.

Exhaló el humo blanquecino hacia un costado antes de sonreír de lado y mirar a su sobrino que se aguantó las ganas de sacar el también el atado de pitillos que le quemaban en el bolsillo. En vez de eso, se inclinó hacia adelante e inspiró los restos perdidos de tabaco en el aire.

—No todos pueden decirlo en estos momentos —comentó al fin, con sinceridad. Alphard se quitó la pipa de la boca y asintió, dando a entender que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Luego de recargar el tabaco, se palmeó la rodilla y lo miró de frente.

—Cuéntame tu —pidió, para cambiar de tema. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? No creo que sólo una reunión familiar —sonrió y Sirius pudo atisbar los restos de pedantería que él mismo portaba con tanto orgullo. — Eres un Black después de todo.

El joven se inclinó más sobre el asiento.

—Necesito un favor —soltó, sin dilación. La expresión afable de su tío no varió ni un ápice.

—Lo que quieras, muchacho.

—Necesito un trabajo.

Cuando regresó de un chispazo a Canterbury, Sirius se sentía mucho mejor. Relajó los hombros y se apareció directamente en la habitación que compartía con James, dando con su amigo de pie, nervioso y con un pergamino en la mano.

—¿Dónde estabas? —espetó, sin esperar respuesta, agitando el papel en su puño. —Llegó una lechuza de Hestia. Mañana iremos a Londres.

Sirius no se molestó en preocuparse por el ánimo oscuro de su amigo y sin quitarse los zapatos se tumbó de frente sobre su cama deshecha.

—De acuerdo —convino, con la voz ahogada contra las mantas. —¿Avisaste a Remus?

Oyó a James chasquear la lengua.

—Sí, iba a aparecerme en lo de Lily —explicó, a la carrera. —Estaba esperando que regresaras —el reproche le llegó al muchacho sin necesidad de interpretación alguna, y al borde de la asfixia, se impulsó con un brazo para girar hacia el costado y quedar de cara al techo. Con la mirada perdida, Sirius decidió enfrentar la situación.

—Deja de usar a Pete como niñera —pidió, con voz neutra. —No voy a cagarla.

No tenía a su amigo dentro de su campo visual, por lo que consideró que el crujir de su cama por el peso que se hundía en un costado no podía ser otro que James.

—Es una costumbre entre nosotros —replicó el joven, variando su tono a uno más afable. Era increíble como se le pasaba a James en enfado. No conocía un enojo mayor a un suspiro.

—¿Cagarla? —se burló Sirius, doblando los codos tras su cuello para colocarse las manos a modo de almohada.

—Sí.

Se rieron entre dientes, sin posibilidad en la tierra de rebatir eso.

—Vete con la pelirroja —lo instó el muchacho después de un rato. Pronunció su sonrisa burlona y agregó —Si no la vez cada veinticuatro horas corres riesgo de que te vuelvan a crecer las pelotas.

—Imbécil —el insulto se siguió de una risa y un golpe en algún punto de su pierna, donde James estaba sentado.

—Nenaza.

James se puso de pie, acomodándose los anteojos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, rebuscando entre sus cosas para dar con su abrigo. —No me lo has dicho.

Se esparció un corto silencio, donde Sirius se dio cuenta de que afuera llovía. Las gotas finas golpeteaban el vidrio de la ventana con frenesí, una algarabía que lo distrajo por un momento. Decidió que no tenía sentido ocultarle algo a James, después de todo, no era su costumbre.

—Fui a ver a Alphard —respondió con sencillez. —Empezaré a darle una mano en su tienda a partir de la próxima semana.

James esperó a que Sirius se girase para observarlo, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —inquirió, y el deje de incredulidad molestó un poco a Sirius.

—Tengo que ganarme el pan —afirmó, un poco a la defensiva. No había sonado tan irónico como había pensado y James lo pilló al vuelo. Se detuvo con su abrigo en la mano.

—Mi madre podría levantarse solo para golpearte si te escucha decir eso.

—No es por eso —negó Sirius de inmediato, entendiendo para donde iban los pensamientos de su amigo. Inspiró profundo y confesó —Necesito dinero.

—¿Para qué? —insistió James, sin seguirlo. Su sorpresa crecía a la vez que su imposibilidad de leer las intenciones de Sirius. —Puedes pedírmelo.

El muchacho resopló.

—La balanza ya está suficientemente desequilibrada entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

—A mí me importa una mierda —declaró James frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un gesto con la mano libre. Luego extendió los brazos, con el abrigo colgado del codo, buscando abarcar toda su habitación. —Todo lo que está aquí es de mi padre y ya sabes que te quería como un hijo.

—Ya sé —refunfuñó Sirius de mal humor por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Hablar de los padres de James, y de padres en general, lo ponía incómodo. —Ya tendré esa deuda toda mi vida —añadió en voz baja.

El aludido lo ignoró, impaciente.

—¿Para qué necesitas dinero? —se detuvo y abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta. Los anteojos resbalaron unos centímetros por su nariz. —¿Quieres irte de aquí? —acusó, sin poder creérselo.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa amarga y se incorporó, para poder mirar a su amigo de frente.

—No podemos vivir juntos para siempre, Cuernos, aunque sé que eso te romperá el corazón —sostuvo con firmeza. —Llegará un momento en el que quieras construir algo con la pelirroja y no quiero ser la tercera pata coja.

—Aún falta tiempo para eso —contradijo James, negando con la cabeza. —Si ocurre.

Sin embargo, en algún punto, sabía que James coincidía con él, por lo que procuró que su voz no destilase sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Pasará, créeme —incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, Sirius terminó por sacar su cajetilla y tomar un cigarro. James, conocedor de sus tiempos, lo esperó con paciencia, mientras lo encendía y daba la primera calada. Más relajado, con el sabor del tabaco colgándole de los labios, volvió la mirada a su amigo. —Tomé una decisión —declaró sin titubeos. —Alquilaré algo y sacaré a Marlenne de su casa por más que ella no quiera. Me llevaré a Marilyn si es necesario —exhaló. —Pero la sacaré de ahí.

James entrecruzó los dedos y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Me parece un plan estupendo —confirmó su amigo, relajando las facciones. Sirius convino con un gesto y dio otra calada, echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre el brazo libre. —Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sirius exhaló el humo que estaba conteniendo y se permitió una sonrisa sincera.

—No tienes que decirlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Julio de 1978**

Alastor Moody ingresó en el recinto de mal modo, con la pata de palo cojeando y haciendo mucho ruido contra el piso. A pesar del escándalo, nadie dejó de hablar en la sala. Algunos, incluso, tenían cervezas de manteca en la mano y un claro aspecto desenfadado.

—Ya, ya, cállense —ordenó el hombre, poniéndose en el medio.

—No seas amargado Ojoloco —le sonrió Emmeline, que estaba conversando con Peter y Remus, a horcajadas del reposabrazos del único sillón de la sala.

—Es su presentación formal, no seas aguafiestas —acotó Hestia del otro lado. Estaba junto a Lily, que se veía un poco nerviosa y con Mar, que mantenía su tradicional expresión de hastío.

—Y un cuerno —masculló el Auror. —Ya los conocen.

—Es que soy toda una celebridad —gritó Sirius desde atrás, levantando el brazo para hacerse notar. Remus, junto a él, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, intentando dar a entender que no todos eran igual de idiotas. El ojo mágico de Alastor se clavó en el muchacho por un segundo.

—Tendrás que controlar esa boca si quieres permanecer aquí, Black.

La risita de Dorcas se escuchó con claridad, a pesar de que estaba apretujada en las pocas sillas que quedaban, entre Gideon y Fabian.

—Ladra, pero no muerde, Sirius, no te preocupes —le dijo con picardía, como si estuviesen solos en el lugar, sin la distancia y las personas que los separaban. Sirius no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

—Si es a ti, también te mordería.

—Sirius, por favor —pidió Remus en voz baja, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Peter y James intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—¿Terminaron, señoritas? —interrumpió Ojoloco de mal humor, sin esperar respuesta. Con su andar desequilibrado, dio dos pasos hasta donde se nucleaban los nuevos y prosiguió. —Bien. Ellos son Sirius Black, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo durará aquí —el aludido sonrió con petulancia, para exaspero de varios presentes —Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter —a medida que Alastor los iba nombrando y señalando con uno de sus cortos dedos, los muchachos hacían un gesto con la cabeza. —Lily Evans y Marlenne McKinnon.

—Un gusto —sonrió Hestia, dándole ánimos. Sirius estiró el cuello y no lo dejó pasar.

—Sin duda —afirmó, sugerentemente., haciendo un gesto con las cejas. Remus decidió no intervenir esa vez, después de todo, estaba seguro que el viejo auror se encargaría de arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo con los mismos dientes. Y se lo merecería.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la barbuda cabeza de Edgar Bones se asomó desde la cocina, por el resquicio de la puerta.

—Alastor —llamó, ignorando por completo a los demás. Ojoloco fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, que sonreía bastante pagado de sí mismo y se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Voy.

Desapareció a paso raudo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta para demostrar su contrariedad. El silencio, una vez que hubo desaparecido, duró muy poco.

—Serán de gran ayuda, chicos —continuó Hestia como si siguiese una conversación previa. —Estamos un poco cortos de gente.

Gideon, que estaba justo al lado de ella, resopló irónico.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó, incrédulo. —Son unos críos. Sólo darán más problemas.

—No son mucho menores que Frank y los demás —apuntó Emmeline desde el otro lado. Dorcas hizo un ruidito con la garganta.

—Pero nosotros tenemos mucha más experiencia.

—A ti puedo mostrarte mi _experiencia_ cuando quieras —intervino Sirius de nuevo, haciéndole gestos a Dorcas, que se echó a reír sin disimulo.

—Controla esa boca Black, aquí no estamos en el colegio —le espetó Gideon. Se había puesto de pie y se había acercado hasta donde estaban ellos. James había tenido de que sostener por el brazo a Sirius, que ya parecía dispuesto a salir a enfrentarlo. Hestia intercambió una mirada de advertencia con Fabian, en la esquina junto a Alice.

Gideon, en cambio, apoyó el hombro contra la pared y miró con curiosidad a las chicas, ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius.

—¿ Y ustedes qué? —les preguntó a Lily y a Marlenne, que estaban con Emmeline, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Les sonrió a ambas antes de agregar —Estar rodeada de estos niños les dejó muda de la impresión, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —saltó Sirius, ya sin sonreír, apartando de un movimiento certero a Remus, que chocó con Peter.

Lily se dio vuelta al sentirlo a su espalda, en el momento exacto en el que Mar se corría para evitar el contacto.

—Sirius —dijo la pelirroja con dureza. Una advertencia.

—Espera Lily —intervino James, enojado. —Este idiota la tiene con nosotros. ¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Gideon, que se había erguido en toda su estatura, desafiante.

—No me gustan los chulitos.

—Pues que mal por ti —escupió Sirius, hombro con hombro con James. Habían procurado colocarse frente a las chicas, cubriéndolas con sus cuerpos como escudos humanos a pesar de la protesta de Lily.

—Ya, chicos, estamos todos en el mismo bando… —intentó calmar los ánimos Hestia, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para separarlos.

—No vuelvas a hablarle así a Mar —dijo Sirius masticando las palabras. —Ni a Lily.

Gideon soltó una risa corta.

—Tú no me dices lo que puedo o no hacer —declaró, dando un peligroso paso al frente. Dorcas, encantada, se había unido a Hestia pero para poder observar mejor la riña, estirando el cuello por detrás de su amiga. —Eres un crío y no entiendes nada.

—Gideon, detente —pidió Hestia, firme, apartándolo con la palma abierta.

—Hestia, no eres nuestra puta madre.

—Gideon —dijo Fabian, apareciendo desde atrás, sin perder la tranquilidad. Había sacado su varita.

—James —llamó Sirius, listo. Su amigo también empuñaba la varita, a su costado.

—Sí.

—Oigan, paren —se desesperó Hestia, dándose cuenta que ninguno estaba escuchándola. Se giró para buscar apoyo en Emmeline, que se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza resignada. Luego desvió la vista hasta Remus, que se había apartado en silencio.

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó, vencido de antemano. —Son especialistas en conseguir pelea.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ellos —afirmó Dorcas señalando a los gemelos.

—Mierda —farfulló Hestia, sin apoyo de nadie. —Vamos, volverá Ojoloco y…

Como si lo hubiesen convocado, el chirriar de la puerta abriéndose quebró el momento de tensión previo al desastre. La figura de Alastor entró en escena, seguido de Edgar, que observaba con curiosidad la escena congelada, abortada antes de empezar.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —rugió el viejo Auror, apartando a todos de su paso hasta dar con los cuatro protagonistas del conflicto.—Guarden sus varitas en este instante si quieren conservar el pellejo.

Hubo un segundo de extrema presión en la que nadie movió un músculo. Después, James, reticente, bajó la varita y la guardó con lentitud, haciendo que Fabian lo imitara.

Los últimos, lógicamente, fueron Sirius y Gideon.

—Al menos Alastor es bueno para poner orden —suspiró Hestia, derrotada. Se había vuelto a sentar, al saber que la tormenta había pasado y que Ojoloco controlaba la situación.

El auror chasqueó la lengua y volvió a su posición de mando, al centro, haciendo aspavientos para que se acomodaran.

—¿Vamos a empezar la reunión o piensan seguir molestándome como brutos sin cerebro? —masculló, haciendo girar como loco su ojo mágico.

—Eso le queda bien a Black, ¿cierto? —murmuró Gideon entre dientes, sonriendo y bien separado de Sirius. El aludido se mantuvo en su sitio a fuerza de una muy fea mirada de Lily. Hestia no fue tan condescendiente y le dio un fuerte pisotón.

—Gideon, si no te callas…

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Ojoloco, elevando la voz. —Empezaremos la reunión. El que interrumpe, se va.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Julio de 1978**

Cuando salieron al exterior, una fina capa de humedad lo cubría todo —el asfalto, los automóviles, las farolas, hasta el césped mustio—, el recuerdo de una lluvia que había dejado el cielo tiznado de gris.

—¿Te acompaño a casa? —preguntó James con una sonrisa angelical, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y elevando un poco los hombros. Esperaba que Lily no siguiera enfadada por el pequeño número que habían montado más temprano. Ojoloco no parecía guardar rencor, enseguida metido de lleno en las cuestiones organizacionales de la Orden.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

—Vale.

—¿Nos vemos después? —era un eufemismo: sus tres amigos estaban quedándose en su casa, así que era imposible no volver a verlos.

Peter le dio un codazo certero para que Sirius no pudiese acotar nada.

—Sí, claro. Hasta luego Lily.

—Adiós chicos —sonrió la pelirroja, con un gesto de la mano. Se volvió hacia Mar que estaba a un costado, un poco encogida sobre sí misma. —¿Te vas a casa?

La muchacha cabeceó a modo de respuesta, esquivando su mirada y la de todos los presentes. Lily se mordió el labio.

—Escríbeme.

James le tiró de la mano y con un último vistazo, se alejaron un poco.

—¿Te apetece viajar de modo _muggle_? —llegaron a escuchar, mientras caminaban en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Es un tren, James.

Remus se reía por lo bajo cuando Sirius se apartó y golpeó apenas la espalda de Marlenne, que estaba quieta en su sitio.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos.

Mar abrió los ojos con incredulidad y, a una seña de Peter, el licántropo intervino.

—Tu te vienes con nosotros —ordenó con firmeza, empujándolo de vuelta hacia ellos. —A Canterbury.

—Claro. Luego de dejarla —rebatió él, señalando con el pulgar a la chica.

—Sirius, deja a Mar en paz.

—Solo quiero que llegue a casa.

—¿Desde cuando eres un puto caballero? —murmuró Peter, incrédulo.

—Hoy, desde luego que no —respondió Remus, y ambos entendieron de inmediato que estaban hablando del claro —y descarado— coqueteo de Sirius hacia Dorcas. Mar no había pronunciado palabra, pero tampoco se había marchado.

—Vamos Sirius —le pidió Peter, buscando cambiar de táctica. —Ya has hecho suficiente escándalo por hoy.

El aludido lo ignoró y se giró una vez más hacia la joven.

—¿Irás a casa?

La pregunta tenía una carga diferente, que se sintió en el aire espeso y esperó, seguro de que Mar no respondería, o peor, terminaría cargando contra su amigo. Cosa que era totalmente justa.

Sin embargo, ella aguardó un momento antes de decir

—Sí.

—¿Vas a aparecerte?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Peter torció el gesto, apenado, cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos oscuros de Sirius, que intentaban taladrar a Mar con la mirada, decir todo aquello que no podía expresar en palabras.

—No.

Sirius esperó un momento más, inclinado sobre Mar, a un palmo de distancia, antes de asentir.

—Entonces vete ya.

Mar levantó la cabeza un segundo antes de desaparecer para enviarle una mirada a través de su poblado flequillo. Luego, ya no estaba allí.

Peter y Remus se comunicaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de Sirius que no llegó.

—¿Qué miran? —masculló, echando a andar. —¿No querían volver? Andando.

Peter se encogió de hombros antes de seguirlo y Remus suspiró, siguiendo sus pasos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Yo, sinceramente, estoy agotada. Estoy preparando un largo examen, de esos muy desgastantes, y me drenó toda la fuerza, se los juro. Tuve este capítulo listo mucho tiempo después del que esperaba, de hecho, pensaba darles una sorpresa y actualizar antes de la fecha acordada, pero el tiempo pasó y no pude hacerlo. Igualmente me tomé un descanso de tanto resumen y conseguí actualizar antes de tiempo, así que estoy contenta. Quiero sacarme de encima pronto las responsabilidades de la facultad para traerles los próximos que, tengo la certeza, darán de qué hablar. Pero, primero, prestémosle atención a este._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que decirles que había dejado esta línea temporal algo apartada para poder avanzar sobre el año escolar, pero me pareció un buen momento de retomarla. Es cierto que no pasan cosas demasiado sustanciales, de hecho, las piezas solo empiezan a acomodarse lentamente. Básicamente vimos la incertidumbre de unos adolescentes que terminan su ciclo escolar y tienen que decidir qué hacer con sus vidas. Solo que nuestros adolescentes no son tan corrientes, porque están atravesados por una guerra que les está pisando los talones._

 _¿A que la decisión de Remus deja el corazón dolorido? La verdad es que no estoy segura qué dijo Jotacá sobre sus padres, yo solo les pedí prestados los nombres y ya. Aquí son un matrimonio corriente, que lo único que quieren es ver a su hijo feliz. Esta escena la tenía preparada desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque quería explicar por qué luego la Orden utiliza la casa de Remus en Dover como picadero de luna llena, ¿recuerdan?_

 _Por otro lado, las cosas con Sirius y Mar parece que se oscurecen cada vez más en vez de aclararse, ¿cierto? Les prometo que a partir de ahora, las explicaciones empezarán —despacio— a fluir. Tengo preparado para el capítulo treinta grandes avances para su trama, pero primero, en el próximo, regresaremos a 1980. Sí, donde dejamos a Dorcas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y a Benji al borde de la desesperación._

 _En fin, quería además decirles que capaz este capítulo no ha tenido la calidad de otros, y me disculpo. Tuve la cabeza perdida en las cosas de la vida cotidiana y me costó un poco reencajar las piezas, en especial por la falta de tiempo. Una vez que rinda estaré mejor, espero, y lista para traerles capítulos un poco más movidos._

 _Creo que estoy generando mucha expectativa por lo que se viene, así que dejaré de hablar._

 _Por último, como siempre, agradecerles a todos por seguir mi historia, de verdad. Son los mejores. Este mes he llegado a los quinientos lectores, no me canso de repetirlo, y eso me parece lo más INCREÍBLE que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Estoy contentísima, ¡y es gracias a ustedes! Saben que pueden dejar review contándome lo que sea, críticas, sugerencias, ¡estoy esperándolo! Me animan mucho y me inspiran para continuar, así que no sean tímidos. Estoy aguardándolos al otro lado._

 _También pueden usar Twitter si les gusta, allí soy_ **Ceci Tonks** _, podemos hablar de lo que quieran._

 _Me despido ya, hasta dentro de quince días. ¡Los quiero!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	29. XXIX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIX**

 _«And now you are on your own_

 _ **Don't** **give up** on tomorrow_

 _Have you got something that I wanna save?»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1980**

Anochecía.

Los cuerpos susurrantes apretados en el espacio insuficiente, incluso a pesar de estar mágicamente expandido, llenaban el aire de una somnolencia especial, arrullándolo.

Albus Dumbledore se hizo paso por entre los primeros colchones tirados al descuido, las cabezas despeinadas apenas sobresalían de entre el lío de mantas regadas por el suelo. Ojoloco, a su lado, gruñó y le hizo señas para que se dirigiera hacia la izquierda, donde la barra separaba el espacio reservado para la cocina.

—Veo que han podido adaptarse bien —dijo el viejo hombre en un susurro apenas más alto que las respiraciones que los rodeaban.

El viejo auror encendió su varita como única luz en el medio de la oscuridad uniforme y la dejó sobre la encimera, cerca de su cuerpo.

—Tuve que echar algunos hechizos protectores —masculló Alastor, corriendo sin delicadeza el único banquito que había de ese lado, escondido debajo de la barra. Se sentó con una mueca de dolor y se levantó la túnica hasta la rodilla, revelando la pata de palo. —Me ponía los pelos de punta que la mitad de los nuestros durmieran sin un escudo.

Se hizo masajes por encima de la pierna, con los pulgares y una mueca de dolor apenas contenida. Con un último gruñido, se inclinó hacia abajo y procedió a quitarse la extensión con expresión reconcentrada.

—Está bien —convino Albus sin inmutarse por la acción de su compañero. —¿Poppy les fue de ayuda?

Ojoloco tiró su pata de palo al piso, libre de dolor, y se giró por sobre la barra, para echar un vistazo al reguero de cuerpos dormidos, exhaustos. Rotos.

—Sí —soltó entre dientes, renuente. —Esta vez fue necesario.

Albus cerró los ojos un momento, manteniendo su expresión serena. Los abrió para volver a preguntar

—¿Cómo está Dorcas?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—Sobrevivirá, estoy seguro —respondió con brusquedad. —No por nada es la favorita de Caradoc.

—Siempre tuvo un buen ojo para las personas —concedió Albus, amable.

—Quisiera que ya despertara para poder actuar —rezongó Alastor, volviendo a masajear su rodilla. —No podemos seguir a ciegas. Esto paralizó a la Orden al completo —el viejo auror se apartó el pelo entrecano que le caía sobre la nariz y cruzó mirada con su interlocutor. —Tu sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore sonrió un poco y se tomó un momento.

—Sí, tengo una idea aproximada.

—Tus ideas aproximadas suelen ser tan certeras como dagas, Albus.

—No sabremos nada hasta que la muchacha despierte.

—Lo sé —Ojoloco suspiró, y se permitió relajar un poco los hombros, revelando lo cansado que estaba. —Necesitamos a Dorcas de nuevo en el ruedo. Pronto tendremos otras dos bajas.

—No deberías tratar algo tan maravilloso como la vida de esa manera, Alastor —musitó Albus, con los ojos brillantes. El aludido gruñó, rascándose el nacimiento de la barba.

—Cuando nos tiene imposibilitadas a dos miembros importantes, sí.

—¿Cómo están?

—Tu enfermera las revisó y dijo que todo estaba bien. Que tendrán que tomárselo con calma —puntualizó, como si fuese una ofensa personal hacia él.

—Lógicamente.

—Tendrás que mover los hilos en el Ministerio —sugirió el viejo auror, cambiando súbitamente de tema. —Que no rastreen los restos de magia que hay aquí. Intenté mudarlos a otro lado, pero Fenwick se puso como loco. Dearborn terminó apoyándolo.

—Veo —el director de Hogwarts parecía distraído por la oscuridad. Dio una recorrida visual de la sala, mientras Ojoloco tomaba su varita. —Yo me encargaré.

—Bien. De cualquier manera, levantaré este campamento en cuanto Dorcas despierte. No podemos continuar así cuando fuera los mortífagos siguen moviéndose.

Albus sonrió.

—Déjalos un poco, Alastor. Han pasado un momento terrible. Necesitan reagruparse.

—Necesitan luchar.

—Necesitan regresar a la normalidad para luchar.

Ojoloco gruñó, en franco desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada más. Hizo girar su varita entre los dedos, haciendo que la luz de la punta bailara al compás del juego de luces y sombras del departamento dormido.

—¿Podrás prescindir de tu enfermera unos días más? —masculló en cambio, volviendo a cambiar de tema.

—Creo que es más necesaria aquí, de momento.

—Bien. Marlenne no ha podido con esto, y quizá Pomfrey pueda adiestrarla un poco para volverla más competente.

—No la presiones tanto.

—Es nuestra única posibilidad de sobrevivir, Albus y lo sabes.

—Es solo una niña.

—Tú la elegiste.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos una vez más, dando la impresión de haberse dormido de pie.

—Sí. A veces creo que los elegimos demasiado pronto.

Ojoloco masculló un sinsentido y atrapó de nuevo su pata de palo olvidada, volviendo a recolocársela sobre la rodilla.

—No ganaremos esta guerra solos, Albus.

—No —aceptó el viejo hombre, con la sonrisa en los labios y el pesar en la mirada. —Depender de nuestros jóvenes es la ironía más grande que nos ha regalado Voldemort.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

De momento, la columna vertebral de la Orden del Fénix se había mudado a Londres.

Era cierto que la ciudad tenía una importancia estratégica, pues allí estaba la sede del Ministerio y la base del Escuadrón de Aurores, además de las oficinas de _El Profeta_. También era el sitio donde vivían más miembros —Sirius, Remus, Dorcas y Hestia—, pero esa no era la razón por la que de pronto, todos parecían estar en Londres.

Era porque, de la noche a la mañana, el departamento de Dorcas se había convertido en una improvisada sala de sanación y, por uno u otro motivo, todos querían estar allí.

El traslado de la joven a su casa no había sido sencillo. Ojoloco había convenido con Sirius en que lo mejor sería Londres pero la noticia imprevista que había traído Hestia lo complicaba todo. Cuando llegaron, Frank estaba al borde de un ataque histérico y Lily intentaba consolarlo y tener un ojo puesto en una desvanecida Alice.

La pelirroja había estado a punto de caerse por su propio peso al ver cómo Benji, demacrado, arrastraba el cuerpo de Dorcas junto a Alastor. Se había tapado la boca abierta con la mano, impresionada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y antes de que James pudiese ayudarla, había tenido que correr hacia Frank, que se derrumbaba de rodillas frente a sus amigos.

Luego, todo había sido una escalada de tensión.

Madame Pomfrey llegó luego del mediodía, pálida y acompañada de Edgar, que le llevaba un enorme bolso repleto de enseres médicos. Hasta el momento solo habían depositado a Dorcas en su cama y habían dejado a Alice reposando en su vieja habitación. Mar revoloteaba entre ellas, sumida en sus pensamientos. Le había terminado de curar a Alice el daño de los dedos y los brazos, luego de los primeros auxilios de Lily y Hestia, y controlaba cada pocos minutos la respiración débil de Dorcas, esperando.

Frank lloraba bajito junto a su novia, con las manos apretadas en un solo puño contra la frente. No se había atrevido siquiera a preguntar por Dorcas y no se había acercado al otro dormitorio. Benji había seguido como un espectro la nueva posición de su amiga, enajenado. No había prestado atención a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera a Al, y solo miraba con los ojos velados la figura pequeña de Mar cuando le hacía compañía.

Sirius seguía con la mirada el recorrido de Marlenne, sentado en la sala, en el sillón más próximo a la ventana, mientras James, Lily y Remus cuchicheaban, poniéndose al tanto de la información que tenían. Ojoloco había cambiado sus paseos desequilibrados por la sala, cerca de la puerta. Su ojo mágico parecía haber enloquecido. Hestia simplemente se había deslizado a la cocina, como una sombra y había repartido té a quienes quisieran.

El silencio era tan denso que pesaba como si el cielo estuviese a punto de desplomarse sobre ellos.

Por eso, cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó, tomó el mando de inmediato.

Marlenne y Hestia salieron a recibirla, y la amable mujer se encerró con la primera de ellas en la habitación de Dorcas, su bolso y su varita. Antes de eso, había estallado una escena desagradable, pues Benji se había negado en rotundo a abandonar el cuarto. Solo la fuerza de Edgar, Alastor y Remus había conseguido arrastrarlo fuera, ante la firme negativa de la enfermera a que permaneciera junto a Dorcas.

Benji parecía poseído por una fiebre delirante, pues pataleó e intentó zafarse sin efecto hasta que cruzó el umbral, gruñendo. Una vez fuera, había caído como una bolsa de patatas, sin fuerza, en el rellano de distribución y había quedado allí, encogido, deshecho.

Edgar había intentado ayudarlo para llevarlo hasta la sala, pero Remus negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y lo dejaron a su aire. Perdido.

Sin embargo, los gritos del rubio habían alertado a Frank, que salió del dormitorio de Alice, secándose la cara con el dorso del brazo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su amigo en esa guisa y al ver al resto de los presentes, pareció regresar un poco a la realidad.

Titubeando, pasó de largo a Benji e ingresó en la sala. El silencio era casi tan espeso que tuvo que enfrentar sus fantasmas algunos segundos más antes de poder mover los labios.

—¿Cómo está Dorcas? —la voz le falló al final y sus ojos volvieron a amenazar con tormenta. James y Remus intercambiaron una larga mirada. Lily se puso de pie de inmediato y lo condujo como un niño hacia un asiento vacío, con una dulzura infinita.

—Madame Pomfrey está aquí —susurró, sentándose en el resposabrazos del sillón, abrazándolo a medias y frotándole el hombro. —Lo sabremos enseguida.

—Toma, Frank —Hestia le tendió una taza humeante de té, al que le había puesto mucha azúcar y miel para que le diese energía. El hombre aceptó con obediencia y bebió apenas.

—Meadowes es fuerte como un roble, Frank —gruñó Moody, junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Estará bien —corroboró Sirius, que se había echado en el suelo, utilizando la barra que separaba la cocina a modo de apoyo. Frank asintió con la cabeza y bebió un poco más de infusión. Los ojos parecían habérsele secado un poco.

Lily le dio un último apretón antes de ponerse de nuevo en movimiento, deslizándose por entre los muchos cuerpos que abarrotaban la pequeña sala y se ubicó de nuevo junto a James, quien le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

—¿Qué pasó con Alice, Frank? —inquirió Remus después de un rato, inclinándose hacia él con los codos sobre los muslos. El aludido bajó su infusión lentamente y se la devolvió a Hestia, que, diligente, regresó a la cocina.

—No lo sé —musitó, mordiéndose los labios. A pesar de su aparente entereza, Frank lucía tan quebrado como Benji. Habían atacado al corazón de su equipo y, con Alice fuera de juego, ellos dos se habían dado cuenta que solos no sabían caminar.

—La encontramos así —intervino Hestia desde la cocina, sobre la barra. —Esas heridas…

—¿Se las hizo ella? —completó Sirius, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier delicadeza. La situación no estaba para practicar su tacto.

—Estaba muy afectada.

—Madame Pomfrey la revisará —aseguró Lily, acomodándose el cabello con nerviosismo. —Solo estaba desvanecida. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero si…

—Sirius.

La advertencia de Remus, por esa vez, fue capaz de callarlo. Sirius no tenía tampoco ganas de buscar pelea. Estaba físicamente exhausto, llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir que ya no lo recordaba y necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien. Decidió hacer como los demás y despositar su confianza en la enfermera de Hogwarts.

Frank no fue capaz de pronunciar otra palabra. El silencio, venenoso, volvió a escurrirse por la sala, espesando el tiempo y alargándolo hacia el infinito. El reloj de Dorcas apenas parecía moverse.

Nadie propuso marcharse a dormir, aunque la mayoría se había desvelado la noche anterior. Tampoco nadie se movió para comer, o para buscar aire fuera del sitio viciado.

Solo esperaron.

Hestia siguió rellenando tazas de té a intervalos regulares, y hacía tan poco ruido que este parecía solo materializarse por arte de magia, aunque la muchacha ni siquiera hubiese movido su varita.

A media tarde el ambiente sintió su primer cambio brusco, cuando por la puerta se precipitó Caradoc, resollando, seguido de cerca de Peter. Casi se llevó por delante a Ojoloco, que hacía una especie de guardia en la puerta.

—¿Cómo… cómo está? —espetó, nada más llegar, con un apoyo sobre la rodilla y la otra mano en el pecho, intentando controlar su respiración.

Alastor no había demorado ni un segundo en sacar la varita y apuntarlo, provocando que Peter diera un salto y levantara las manos, en señal de inocencia. Había corroborado sus identidades con un gruñido y finalmente los había dejado pasar, reticente.

—¿Cómo está? —repitió Peter, mirando directamente a sus amigos. Caradoc tenía el rostro desencajado y giraba la cabeza a ambos lados, como si esperara ver salir a Dorcas por su propio pie de algún sitio.

—Tranquilízate, Caradoc —lo conminó Remus en voz baja. La exaltación del hombre chocaba con la atmósfera tensa y silente que habían construido y ninguno estaba seguro qué responder.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí? —siguió Caradoc, ajeno a la recomendación, volviéndose hacia Alastor. —Dejé a los gemelos y a Emmeline a cargo de la guardia del Ministerio.

El viejo auror asintió, hosco.

—Debería irme yo también. Quiero investigar esto a fondo.

Peter se había deslizado cerca de sus amigos, tomando asiento al otro lado de Lily.

—¿Estará bien? —musitó, mirando hacia la ventana cubierta. Había entendido el silencio mucho mejor que Dearborn.

—Estamos esperando.

—¿A qué? —intervino Caradoc, agudo.

—A que Madame Pomfrey nos dé su parte —explicó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre permaneció de pie un momento, y sus facciones fueron deprimiéndose poco a poco, empezando a unir los hechos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, en un susurro desesperado.

—No lo sabemos.

—Malditos hijos de puta.

De esa forma, Caradoc y Peter se unieron a la irremediable espera que continuaba estirándose. En algún momento de la tarde, Ojoloco dio algunas instrucciones y se marchó, no sin antes asegurarse de que el piso estuviese debidamente protegido.

Fue Benji el que percibió primero la variación detrás de la puerta cerrada y, como un fiel perro guardián se puso de pie, tiritando de ansiedad, exactamente tres segundos antes de que Madame Pomfrey abriese con cuidado.

Nueve pares de ojos la atravesaron, esperando ver en el conocido rostro de la enfermera un atisbo de esperanza. Detrás de ella salía Mar, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y? —apremió Dearborn, casi con brusquedad. Madame Pomfrey frunció los labios y, presta, Hestia le acercó una temblorosa taza de té.

—Debes estar cansada —susurró con una sonrisa rota, al borde de las lágrimas. La mujer suspiró, tomó un sorbo y Remus tuvo que atajar a Sirius —que se había puesto de pie de un salto— para que no se abalanzara sobre ella.

Cuando habló, la enfermera no era consciente de que tenía en su poder la capacidad de destruir por completo los cimientos de la Orden. Más que Voldemort, más que cualquier mortífago. Despacito y desde dentro.

—Hay cosas que no pueden solucionarse con magia —expresó al fin, con cuidado. Le agradeció a Hestia la cortesía con la cabeza y dejó la taza sobre la mesita.

—¿Eso qué significa? —espetó Sirius, quedándose sin paciencia. Mar se hacía —más— pequeña a la espalda de la enfermera.

—Dorcas se encuentra en una situación en extremo delicada —retomó Madame Pomfrey haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción. —Su cuerpo sufrió un shock terrible. Es probable que recibiese la maldición Cruciatus varias veces, y por períodos muy prolongados.

—Hijos de puta… ¡Hijos de puta!

—Caradoc, por favor…

Frank se mordía las lágrimas en un costado, con la vista fija en la emisaria de sus desgracias. Mar, que desde su refugio era la más cercana a Benji, atinó a consolarlo, pero el rubio se apartó como si su tacto quemase.

—Frené el sangrado interno y le reparé las costillas rotas que traía. Por suerte no habían comenzado a soldarse mal acomodadas, pero tuve que utilizar mucha magia. Todos sus órganos están resentidos y apenas sanados, así que tuvimos que darle un sedante muy fuerte para que pudiese soportar el dolor —la enfermera hizo una pausa y observó por el rabillo del ojo a Mar. —Gracias al trabajo de su compañera, la quemadura del brazo no se infectó, así que no es de preocuparse. Pero tiene restos de magia, por lo que añade aún más presión sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Rastros de magia? —Repitió James, sin comprender. Fue Remus el que respondió, con el rostro contraído de rabia.

—Significa que le echaron un _Incendio_ directo a la piel.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA! —bramó Caradoc, salteando y pateando la silla en la que había estado hacía menos de un segundo. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y solo James mantuvo la suficiente entereza como para acercarse a él y tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —inquirió Peter con un hijo de voz. Madame Pomfrey apretó los labios en una fina línea, compasiva del dolor ajeno y consciente que las malas noticias apenas empezaban.

—Hay muchísima presión y magia sobre su cuerpo —repitió la mujer, evasiva. —El tratamiento de las escaras que tiene sobre las ingles tomará unos días —explicó la enfermera con suavidad, siguiendo con el diagnóstico. —Se le infectó por la falta de higiene y los deshechos pegados sobre su piel, pero…

—Es culpa mía.

Benji había perdido el poco color que le quedaba. Estaba de pie, sostenido por el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Dorcas y ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar.

—Benji, no tienes que…

El rubio volvió a apartar a Mar con brusquedad, enajenado, con los ojos inyectados fijos en la enfermera.

—Oye, Fenwick… —advirtió Sirius desde el otro lado de la sala, pero Remus tiró de su camiseta, controlándolo. En la cocina, Hestia y James buscaban tranquilizar a Dearborn.

—Es culpa mía —repitió Benji con la voz tomada. —Yo no me atreví a… No pude quitarle…

Madame Pomfrey observó al joven al borde de la quiebra llena de compasión.

—Nada hubiese cambiado —musitó, resignada. —Ya tenía un cuadro infeccioso de algunos días.

—Yo le quité la ropa —insistió Benji. —No sabía que tendría…

—Benji, basta —lo cortó Mar, con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir su voz. El rubio la miró con sus ojos vidriosos, como si recién en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí. —No ha sido culpa de nadie. Deja a Madame Pomfrey continuar —se hundió en la desesperación celeste de la mirada de su amiga y se sintió hermanada en su dolor. —Todo estará bien.

La mujer le envió un último vistazo y prosiguió

—No son de gravedad —puntualizó. Un sonido sordo hizo darse cuenta a los presentes que Benji había vuelto a caer al suelo. —Fuera de eso, la revisé minuciosamente y no tiene otras lesiones físicas de gravedad —inspiró. —No parece haber sido forzada de ninguna manera.

—¿Forzada? —susurró Peter, perdido y asustado.

Mar se mordió el labio y evitó con cuidado el sitio donde se encontraba Sirius.

—Que no la agredieron. Sexualmente.

El llanto de Frank recrudeció y el silencio fue tan denso que Mar pudo percibir como el aire llegaba espeso a sus pulmones.

—Sin embargo, su pierna… —Madame Pomfrey hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas. A esa altura, era difícil continuar escuchándola. —Llevaba rota demasiado tiempo. Tratarla con magia no podrá solucionarlo todo, y podría ser demasiada presión para su cuerpo. Si despierta, tendrá secuelas que no se arreglan con varita. Con un tratamiento adecuado, podría caminar sin ayuda en un tiempo prudencial…

Fue Frank el que la interrumpió, emergiendo de entre sus palmas húmedas para taladrar a la mujer con su mirada.

—¿S-Si despierta?

—¿Qué? —Benji no tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie.

Mar se abrazó a sí misma y se mordió los labios con fuerza, concentrándose en el dolor para no derramar las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas. No podría enfrentar a sus amigos, no creía tener el valor.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso? —espetó Caradoc, abalanzándose sobe la barra que separaba la sala de la cocina, con el rostro desencajado.

Sirius permaneció en silencio. La mujer buscó un apoyo que no encontró en Mar y se enfrentó con entereza a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Y usó su poder para destruirlos.

—Significa que no sabemos si despertará. Hemos hecho todo lo que era mágicamente posible, pero queda por ver si Dorcas soportará la magia en su cuerpo y, si incluso si es lo suficientemente fuerte, si su mente está lista para regresar después de lo que atravesó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1980**

Marlenne repasó la sala abarrotada desde la esquina más apartada de la cocina. Le ardían los ojos como si quisieran salírsele de las cuencas, pero finalmente había encontrado un poco de paz para su mente.

Estaba segura que muchos de sus compañeros seguían en un extraño estado de negación. Después del desolador panorama que les había pintado Madame Pomfrey, la mujer los había dejado a solas con su dolor para ir a revisar a Alice, que continuaba dormida.

Frank se había puesto de pie, serio, demacrado, y, limpiándose las lágrimas, la había seguido hacia su cuarto, y no había vuelto a salir incluso después de que la enfermera había asegurado que el embarazo iba perfectamente y que la chica solo estaba exhausta. Le había dado una poción para que continuara durmiendo y recuperando energía para no estresar a la criatura dentro suyo y Frank no había abandonado su lado.

El resto había tardado poco en ponerse en movimiento, como si eso fuese suficiente para hacerle saber a Dorcas que se encontraban allí. Dearborn había tardado en calmarse pero luego, con la respiración de vuelta en estándares normales, había decidido marcharse con Ojoloco y con Edgar a investigar lo que había sucedido. Remus había decidido acompañarlo y Peter, agobiado, se había marchado a casa a recuperar algunas horas de sueño.

Madame Pomfrey había asegurado que tenía órdenes de Alastor y obligó a Lily, y por tanto, a James, a quedarse para hacerle un chequeo médico completo a ella también. Su embarazo avanzaba sin contratiempos, pero la enfermera quería asegurarse que no hubiesen dejado pasar nada.

Por su parte, Sirius había permanecido allí, cabeceando con los brazos cruzados en la sala, como si esperase algo. El momento de máxima tensión ya había pasado pero por la expresión del muchacho, lucía como si las palabras de la enfermera no hubiesen significado nada en absoluto para él. Mar se refugió en la cocina, sumida en sus pensamientos y regodeándose en su soledad.

Hestia se había marchado y había regresado con una compra gigantesca de varios días, y llenó el trasto _muggle_ y las alacenas de comida. Era una joven muy práctica y había pillado al vuelo que durante un tiempo indeterminado, aquella sería su base principal. Todos los miembros de la Orden llevaban todos más de un día sin dormir y sin ingerir bocado, por lo que Mar agradeció en silencio esa atención. Hestia continuó moviéndose en silencio murmurando todo lo que le diría a Emmeline cuando llegase.

Ojoloco regresó un momento al caer la tarde para echar un ojo y avisar que los gemelos y Emmeline ya estaban al tanto de las noticias y no tardarían en llegar. Había hablado en voz baja con Madame Pomfrey para conocer los diagnósticos de sus compañeras en estado y, como Alice seguía descansando, le ladró a Lily que se quedaría allí por unos días para que la enfermera tuviese un control completo. James había sonreído un poco, solo para la pelirroja, porque los sabían que detrás de los gruñidos se escondía una genuina preocupación. James se había desaparecido poco tiempo después hacia el Valle, para recoger alguna muda de ropa y mantas y enseres para acomodarse en el departamento.

Antes de volver a marcharse, Ojoloco había reforzado la protección y expandido mágicamente la sala y el cuarto de Alice para que todos pudiesen entrar más o menos cómodos.

Frank se había quedado dormido sobre la cabecera de su novia, así que no se enteró que Lily y James se acomodaban a pocos metros para pasar la noche.

Con las primeras luces en Londres para combatir la oscuridad llegaron Emmeline y Gideon, empapados de la lluvia que arrecía en el exterior y ansiosos por saber de Dorcas.

—¿Cómo está? —había preguntado nada más ingresar el pelirrojo, sorteando los encantamientos escudo. —¿Ya ha despertado?

Sirius se despertó con brusquedad al oír voces —a pesar de que el piso rebosaba de gente, el silencio se había instalado como un compañero más: las pocas palabras se pronunciaban en susurros quedos para no romper la atmósfera frágil como un cristal—, mientras Hestia se echaba a los brazos de su amiga, con un sollozo contenido atorado en la garganta.

Mar se acercó para responder, sintiéndose responsable. Madame Pomfrey ya se había retirado al reducido espacio que habían hecho para ella, en una extensión del cuarto de Dorcas separado por un biombo. La mujer había hecho gala de sus habilidades más poderosas de sanación, y le había mermado la fuerza por completo. Descansaba cerca de su paciente más grave, atenta a cualquier eventual cambio.

—Necesita tiempo —murmuró Marlenne, captando enseguida la atención de Gideon. El pelirrojo tardó algunos segundos en entender lo que la muchacha decía, y cayó rendido en el sillón, sin importarle siquiera que Sirius estuviese a su lado.

—Esto es una pesadilla.

—Todo va a arreglarse —afirmó en voz más alta James, saliendo del cuarto de Alice con Lily.

—No necesitamos tu optimismo de mierda, Potter —espetó Gideon de mal modo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El aludido no se lo tomó a pecho y ayudó a su mujer a acomodarse en alguna silla libre, asegurándose que estuviese confortable.

—Solo podemos esperar —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es mejor que volverse loco.

—Esperar nos va a volver locos —murmuró Sirius, con la vista fija en sus dedos entrelazados. James no pudo rebatir la realidad que le mostraba su amigo, en un tono libre de ironías.

Emmeline había conseguido calmar a Hestia y, secándose las lágrimas contra el hombro de la túnica, lanzó un aplauso al aire para captar la atención de todos. Se esforzó por sonreír incluso aunque pareciera sufrir un profundo dolor de muelas y afirmó

—Haré la cena, ¿vale? —ya eran pasadas las ocho. —Todo se verá mejor cuando tengamos algo en el estómago.

Lily asintió y se levantó a pesar de las protestas de James para auxiliar en la cocina. Hestia también las siguió, todavía con algunos espasmos atravesándole el cuerpo. Los hombres se quedaron en ese conocido silencio repleto de miedos e inseguridades, sin la valentía para siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

Mar, apartada de la zona de las mujeres por su completa inoperancia en términos culinarios se deslizó por la sala como un fantasma y se dejó caer hecha un estropajo al suelo, en el rellano que distribuía el ingreso a las habitaciones, justo donde Benji había permanecido hasta que le permitieron volver a entrar junto a Dorcas.

Allí aguardó a que las chicas se abriesen paso con bandejas humeantes, de todo un poco, para alimentar los estómagos encogidos de desesperación.

James encantó las cervezas y el zumo para que llegasen a la mesita ratona que hacía las veces de comedor para Dorcas y se repartieron las bebidas en silencio. Sentían como si estuviesen profanando un sitio sagrado que no les correspondía: ninguno de los cuatro que más frecuentaba el piso estaba allí, para reír, para indicar dónde se encontraba la sal, o para asegurarse de que nadie manchase el sillón.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Mar, entendiendo que su amiga estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

—¿Creen que deba despertar a Frank? —murmuró, tomando asiento junto a James.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Déjalo tener algo de paz.

—Vale.

—¿Cómo arreglaremos las rondas? —soltó Gideon después de un rato, estirando el brazo para tomar la bandeja llena de puré. Lentamente, habían ido aflojando los hombros y engullendo, dándose cuenta lo famélicos que habían estado. Mar picoteaba distraída, un poco alejada del resto.

—No lo sé —confesó James, torciendo el gesto.

—Tenemos que maximizar el trabajo —argumentó Emmeline, convencida. —Tenemos que aguantar hasta que volvamos a estar todos a punto.

—Sí.

—¿Se quedarán aquí, Lily? —inquirió Hestia, dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja. Esta asintió.

—Órdenes de Alastor —sonrió un poco. —Quiere que Madame Pomfrey nos chequee y controle para asegurarnos de que está todo bien —su mano libre se deslizó hacia su vientre dulcemente redondeado. —Quiere aprovechar que tenemos una sanadora al alcance para… —se detuvo, entreabriendo los labios, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. —No quiero decir que tu Mar no hayas…

—Está bien —aseguró la chica en voz baja, revolviendo su plato medio lleno. —No seas tonta, es lógico.

Marlenne no tenía experiencia con embarazos, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa situación. El peso de no ser una _verdadera_ sanadora era cada vez mayor, y su falta de talento y herramientas para haber atendido a Dorcas mejor, la había sumido en un estado casi catatónico, más apático que nunca. Deseaba irse a casa, pero la responsabilidad que la ataba a su compañera se lo impedía.

—¿Y Alice y Frank? —inquirió Gideon, cortando la tensión.

—Poppy también tendrá un ojo en ella —respondió de inmediato James. —Tuvo un cuadro de agotamiento, por eso la dejamos dormir. Pobre. Frank también estaba exhausto.

—Todos lo estamos.

Los presentes corroboraron las palabras de Sirius con leves asentimientos con la cabeza.

—Bien. Me quedaré aquí de guardia, ¿está bien? —propuso Hestia, palmeándose las rodillas.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar a casa? —contradijo Gideon con mala cara. —No seas terca.

—Me quedaré aquí. Me necesitan.

—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes —intervino Lily, comprensiva. —Nos arreglaremos.

—Estás embarazada, Lily, y cuando Alice despierte serán dos. Déjenme ocuparme de ustedes.

—¿Y para qué estoy yo? —nadie festejó el chiste de James. Hestia no desistió.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Me quedaré de todas formas.

—Eres más caprichosa que una niña —le recriminó Gideon, rodando los ojos. —Le diré a Fabian para que se quede contigo.

—Déjala en paz —intervino Emmeline, recogiendo los platos. —Ya son demasiados aquí. No cabrán.

—Créeme —contradijo el pelirrojo. —Si Fabian sabe que se quedará aquí, vendrá de cualquier forma.

—Porque es un tonto.

—Espera —musitó Mar, deteniendo a Emmeline en el camino a la cocina. —Le llevaré algo a Benji.

—Buena idea.

El resto seguía discutiendo la mejor forma de acomodarlos a todos.

—Entonces tu, Hestia, puedes dormir aquí en la sala. Si Fabian llega, pues le haces espacio —iba diciendo James, práctico. —Nosotros estaremos en la habitación de Al, le echaré un colchón a Frank. Si sigue en esa silla terminará con el cuello torcido.

—Aquí tienes —Emmeline le tendió un plato a rebosar y un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza.

—Gracias. Espera —detuvo a su compañera antes de que se girara hacia la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. —A Benji no le gusta el zumo, pásame una cerveza.

—Oh, es cierto. Vale.

Mar recogió todo y se dirigió silenciosa hacia las habitaciones, procurando pasar desapercibida y no hacer contacto visual con Sirius, que estaba muy quieto entre Gideon y Lily.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, con la cadera pues tenía las manos llenas y cerró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido.

Benji se despertó con una brusca inspiración a pesar del esfuerzo de la muchacha de no perturbarlo y, con los ojos velados de sueño, la observó por una fracción de segundos.

Había estado durmiendo sobre la misma cama de Dorcas, con los brazos a modo de almohada y la silla muy cerca del filo del colchón.

—Lo siento —dijo la joven con un hilo de voz. Benji se frotó con el puño los ojos y la cara, para terminar de despertar. —Pensé que tendrías hambre.

El rubio no se había despegado ni un momento de Dorcas. Una vez que Madame Pomfrey terminó su diagnóstico y se retiró a revisar a Alice, el muchacho se había vuelto a colar en el cuarto y no existió dios en el mundo que lo volviese a alejar. A Mar la devoción casi demente del muchacho le movía las entrañas hasta lo más profundo. Se sentía hermanada en esa feroz necesidad de proteger a la persona que más amaba, y la necesidad de regresar a casa tironeaba con mayor fuerza de ella.

—Está bien —respondió Benji con la voz ronca. —Gracias.

El joven se corrió un poco del lecho de Dorcas y aceptó el plato y la bebida que le tendía Mar, dejándolo sobre el escritorio que había a un costado.

Mar se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

—Quiero que esta pesadilla termine —afirmó Benji, en un tono sereno y compuesto. Miraba el rostro dormido de Dorcas. Parecía que el descanso, aunque fuese intranquilo, le había devuelto parte de la entereza que había perdido aquella mañana en la que había encontrado a la joven en la puerta de su casa.

—Lo sé —murmuró Mar, acercándose un paso y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo. Benji no la apartó, continuó observando el rostro hundido de Dorcas. Se veía en paz.

Tenía un halo de paz tan grande que a Mar le dio un escalofrío.

—Oye, creo que… —Sirius entró con violencia al cuarto, sin molestarse en bajar la voz ni en mantener la atmósfera apacible. —Lo siento.

No lo hacía, por supuesto.

Mar retiró de un salto el contacto con Benji y fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, de mal modo. No permitiría que Sirius siguiera molestando a Benji, ya era suficiente. La sonrisa inocente de Sirius se desdibujó un poco cuando sus ojos encontraron a Dorcas, pero se repuso de inmediato.

—Allí quieren saber si te quedarás aquí o no —dijo, teniendo la decencia de bajar un poco la voz. El rubio no parecía interesado en lo que fuese que hubiese interrumpido su conversación con Mar, había regresado a su posición inicial.

El plato seguía intacto.

—No —contestó Mar, suspirando. —Mañana Marilyn regresa a Hogwarts. Volveré a Manchester.

Sin embargo, en sus palabras había algo que captó la atención enajenada de Benji, que giró con lentitud el cuello hacia la muchacha.

—¿Hogwarts? —repitió, perdido. Sirius enarco las cejas, considerando seriamente que su compañero hubiese perdido el juicio. Benji inspiró profundamente y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. —Mierda.

—¿Qué? —apremió Sirius de mal modo, ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de Marlenne.

—Mañana también regresa Donny, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Mierda —repitió, y sus ojos buscaron una vez más el rostro de Dorcas. Mar se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, comprendiéndolo. —Yo no… No…

—Está bien —lo consoló Mar, ignorando la mirada que le quemaba la espalda. —Yo me encargaré de él, ¿de acuerdo? Le diré que… —titubeó. —Le explicaré la situación.

Benji se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, perdiendo la compostura.

—No puedo dejarla —sentenció, tan bajo que Mar tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo. —No creo poder…

—Nadie te está juzgando, Ben —musitó la chica con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, pero estaba segura que era lo correcto. —Dorcas te necesita aquí.

—Sí.

—Recogeré a Donny y lo llevaré a la plataforma, ¿vale? —siguió la joven, movida por la compasión. —Todo estará bien.

—Sí —repitió el rubio, dejando caer ambos brazos sobre el colchón de Dorcas, rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos. —Gracias.

—Come —lo instó, antes de dar la vuelta. —Y descansa.

—Gracias, Mar —volvió a pronunciar Benji, con los ojos secos y la primera sonrisa en días. —No sé qué hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda.

La joven le ofreció una última mirada de consuelo antes de girar y marcharse de la habitación, pasando de largo a propósito para evitar a Sirius, que se había quedado como un idiota plantado en la puerta. Regresó al salón, donde sus compañeros ya habían recogido las cosas y corrían algunos muebles para improvisar camas.

—Emmeline y Gideon ya se marcharon —explicó James, dispuesto a evitar más tensión. Había intentado frenar a Sirius para que no siguiese a Mar, pero había fracasado rotundamente. —¿Preparamos una más? —agregó, con las mantas que había traído desde su casa en ambas manos. Mar negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy a casa.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Lily, preocupada. —Debes estar agotada, Mar, y tan lejos…

—Estoy bien —replicó ella, forzando una sonrisa. —Quiero volver a casa. Volveré mañana hacia el mediodía, ¿vale?

—Cuídate —recomendó Hestia, acomodando unas almohadas. Sirius no había pronunciado palabra, en un costado de la sala.

—Avísenme cualquier cambio —pidió la muchacha, recogiendo su abrigo. —Y díganle a Madame Pomfrey que regresaré enseguida.

—Descansa, Mar —le respondió James, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano. —Ya has hecho más que suficiente aquí.

La chica cabeceó, terminó de abrigarse y dio media vuelta para salir al cavernoso pasillo del departamento, siempre lleno de humedad. Respiró profundamente, recostándose contra la pared de piedra y los ojos cerrados.

—Sirius, por favor…

—Saldré a fumar, ¿vale?

—Solo… no busques más problemas.

Marlenne no era estúpida. Aguardó allí con los párpados fuertemente cerrados y recibió con resignación los labios desesperados que aplastaron los suyos nada más oír el portazo de entrada.

Sirius le tomó el rostro entre las manos, envolviéndola con fuerza y obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Mar suspiró y entreabrió los labios, resignada, aceptando todo el dolor y la ansiedad que le estaba transmitiendo con ese beso. Sirius la empujó sin delicadeza, aplastándola entre su peso y la pared, bebiéndola entera para aquietar su agonía. Mar lo dejó hacer, besándolo a la vez e imaginando que a Sirius bien le hubiese gustado que ella permaneciera allí por siempre, segura y lejos de todo, solo en contacto con él, su boca, sus manos.

Sirius tuvo que separarse al cabo de un momento, agitado, para recuperar el aire. Los labios de Mar temblaron, vacíos, inermes. A pesar de que hubiese querido arrojarse a sus brazos y olvidar sobre su piel todo el horror que habían vivido en las últimas treinta horas, juntó energía que no sabía que tenía y lo apartó apenas para hacer un resquicio y poder salir de la cárcel que le imponía su cuerpo. Sirius pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho con ese simple gesto y se apartó del todo, trastornado.

—Oye, yo… —susurró con la voz ronca y los labios hinchados. Tragó grueso. —No quería, no lo… Lo siento.

Mar contuvo las irrefrenables ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no podía decirle simplemente que lo volviera a hacer?

—Está bien.

—No volverá a pasar. Ya sé que no…

—Está bien.

Sirius tiró de ella para eliminar la distancia y pegarla de nuevo contra su pecho, elevándola hasta ponerla de puntillas. Le apartó con los dedos el flequillo espeso y alborotado para poder mirarle bien los ojos.

—Estaba asustado.

Mar parpadeó, cegada por la cercanía que se le antojaba irreal. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaban así?

—Yo también.

Sirius sonrió de lado, sin dejar de acariciarle la frente y aflojó el agarre para que la chica depositara los talones en el suelo. Mar le sostuvo la mirada con valentía y Sirius, resignado a que las barreras no se destruían solo con un beso, rozó por última vez los labios de Mar antes de dejarla ir del todo.

—Iré contigo —dijo, permitiéndole apartarse. Mar se acomodó el pelo para que no pudiese verle la cara.

—Ya lo sabía.

Y se aparecieron más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de Londres, donde Dorcas decidía entre la vida y la muerte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1980**

—¿James?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, tanteando el costado para dar con sus lentes.

—¿Qué sucede?

Estaban tumbados en la habitación ampliada de Alice, al otro lado. Habían improvisado un lecho con dos colchones juntos sobre el suelo, y el lío de mantas que James solía dejar cuando dormía. La respiración de Frank se escuchaba más allá, ronca, acompasada.

Alice apenas se notaba.

La pelirroja esperó a que su esposo se colocara bien los lentes, con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada.

—Quería saber si estabas despierto.

—Lo estoy.

Lily sonrió, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de James, suspirando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repitió el joven, amoldándose al cuerpo de su mujer, pasándole los dedos por el cabello para reconfortarla.

—Quiero que esta pesadilla termine —murmuró ella, repitiendo las palabras que se habían dicho más temprano.

—Lo sé —murmuró James, dándole un beso sobre la coronilla. —Dorcas estará bien, Lily. Es una auror excelente. No podrán quebrarla tan fácilmente.

—Eso espero.

—Ten fe.

—Estoy preocupada —confesó al cabo de un rato de silencio. James rio por la nariz, y la apartó apenas para encontrar su mirada.

—Tú _siempre_ estás preocupada.

—No es gracioso —lo amonestó, torciendo el gesto. —Es en serio.

—Vale. ¿Ahora por quién? —Enarcó las cejas antes de agregar —Y no puedes decir por todos.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Por Sirius y Mar, aunque eso es constante —afirmó, restándole un poco de importancia. —Es Benji.

James adquirió un talante más serio, comprendiendo a la pelirroja a la perfección.

—Lo sé. Pero entiéndelo… acaba de vivir algo… no podría ni siquiera describirlo —la abrazó con fuerza. —No sé qué hubiese hecho si hubiese estado en su lugar y fueses tú la que apareció medio muerta en la puerta de mi casa.

—No quiero ni imaginarlo.

—Tranquila, Lily. Benji también es fuerte —la consoló, al oír su sollozo ahogado. —Por favor…

—Nos están quebrando de a poquito —sentenció la muchacha, sorbiéndose las lágrimas y apartándose de la camiseta húmeda de James para enfrentarlo. —Es lo que quieren: están minando nuestras fortalezas, ¿lo ves?

—No lo lograrán.

—Están jugando con nuestras relaciones —se lamentó Lily, jugueteando con sus manos. Se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas.

—No lo sabemos —le susurró James suavemente. —Podría haber sido una simple casualidad.

—¿Por qué eligieron a Dorcas?

—No lo sé. Es de las más fuertes del equipo.

—Sirius es más fuerte —lo contradijo la muchacha. —Tu eres más fuerte. Alastor es más fuerte.

—Dorcas es una auror reconocida, tal vez eso…

—No sé —interrumpió Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Todo esto tiene demasiadas casualidades.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos _buscaban_ este efecto cuando tomaron a Dorcas?

—No sé sí… creo que sí. Cuando la dejaron en Liverpool. ¿Quién podría idear un mejor golpe?

—Benji y Dorcas no tienen nada, Lily —contradijo James, torciendo el gesto. Empezaba a entender a dónde quería ir su esposa, y no le agradaba ni un pelo que esa suposición pudiese ser cierta. —Los mortífagos no sabrían donde "crear" más efecto —aseguró, entrecomillando con los dedos. —Si hubiesen buscado algo así, la hubiesen dejado en lo de Alice.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —se quejó Lily, sin dejarse convencer. —¿Por qué la dejaron con vida en primer lugar? No es propio de ellos —reprimió un escalofrío. —Bellatrix es especialista en el maleficio asesino. ¿Por qué…? —dejó la pregunta al aire, incapaz de finalizarla.

—No lo sé —respondió James con pesar. —Pero deberíamos agradecerlo. Dorcas está viva.

—Apenas.

—Sobrevivirá.

—Sí —la pelirroja hizo una larga pausa, mientras acomodaba sus ideas. —¿Crees que Sirius esté bien…?

—Sí —dijo enseguida James, firme. —Lo suyo con Dorcas era algo más… —no encontró la palabra correcta así que volvió a empezar. —Son demasiado parecidos para congeniar. Está dolido por verla así, pero si está cerca de Mar… estará bien.

—Menos mal que Alastor entró en razón. Mar no hubiese podido soportar la presión.

James estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento con la cabeza. La abrazó un poco más.

—Remus tiene razón. Tenemos que conseguir una solución más permanente, Mar no puede con todo.

—Madame Pomfrey hizo un excelente trabajo.

—Sí. Y me dejó más tranquilo, ¿sabes? —Lily alzó las cejas, sorprendida. —Estaba pensando disfrazarnos para poder colarnos en San Mungo y hacerte revisar —explicó, acariciándole con los dedos el vientre. —No soporto este aislamiento.

—Alastor cree que es lo mejor.

—Sí, pero ahora tenemos que pensar también por nuestro hijo, Lily.

La pelirroja se contrajo en un escalofrío y James, alarmado, la apartó para evaluarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —la chica se sonrojó un poco, y bajó las pestañas, que le acariciaron los pómulos todavía humedecidos. —Me… conmovió.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó el joven, apartándole el cabello del rostro.

—Tu —Lily sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina desde que todo el desastre había comenzado. —Tus palabras. Dijiste _«nuestro hijo»_.

James parpadeó, asombrado y después estiró los labios en una sonrisa amplia, divertido.

—Pues, creí que eso era. ¿O es un cervatillo?

—Idiota —lo regañó Lily, hundiendo la nariz en su pecho. La vibración de su risa le hizo cosquillas en la piel, y se acurrucó más cerca de él para absorber su calor.

—Descansa anda —la instó James, volviendo a quitarse los lentes y dejándolos apartados por ahí. —Mañana tendremos todo el día para preocupaciones.

—Mañana será un mejor día.

—Eso espero.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ustedes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Enero de 1980**

Alice había despertado finalmente la mañana siguiente a la llegada de Dorcas a Londres.

Parpadeó, confundida, algo dolorida con el cuerpo entumecido por todas las horas en cama, y lo primero que había visto había sido el cabello negro y alborotado de Frank, asomándose entre las mantas a los pies de su lecho.

La joven se había arrastrado hacia arriba para destaparse y, con los ojos medio velados de sueño, se había dado cuenta que ya había amanecido. La bruma se expandía detrás del vidrio de su ventana. Confundida, se frotó la cara con los dedos y se percató de que dos personas más dormían en la otra esquina de su dormitorio, parcialmente abrazados. Reconoció el cabello rojo fuego de Lily, por lo que el otro no podía ser alguien más que James.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se miró las palmas hacia arriba que descansaban sobre su regazo, desorientada. Un punzante dolor de cabeza empezaba a nacerle, presionando las sienes. Aguzó la vista y reconoció las pálidas cicatrices que le recorrían los dedos, ecos del recuerdo de los surcos que había conseguido abrirse en carne viva.

Gritó.

Frank saltó de inmediato, con la varita en la mano y la marca de la manta pegada en la mejilla.

Alice se mordió los labios, haciéndose sangre. El corazón le había comenzado a latir a toda velocidad. Su novio había sido el único que había saltado a la alarma de su chillido, y Alice se preguntó qué tan exhaustos podrían estar Lily y James como para no oírla.

—Al —murmuró el muchacho, con la voz enronquecida por el sueño. La joven no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Al.

Frank se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola en brazos y estrujándola contra él con desesperación, besándole cada trozo de piel que tenía al alcance. Alice lo dejó hacer, aturdida todavía del recuerdo del reguero de sangre escurriéndose entre sus uñas y aguardó hasta que su novio se apartó.

—Alice, linda, por Merlín… —susurraba el muchacho en su oído. La separó de su cuerpo y se acomodó al costado de su cama. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano, por lo que musitó un hechizo silenciador y se volvió hacia ella. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sentía la garganta rasposa, pero no se atrevió a pedirle agua. También tenía un vacío desagradable en el estómago.

La vorágine de recuerdos le iban llegando de a pequeñas gotas, formando un cauce profundo y tormentoso.

—Bien —masculló, tomándose el cuello al escuchar su propia voz.

Frank la observaba con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Extendió el brazo para acunarle la mejilla y Alice en un gesto intuitivo, ladeó la cabeza para ajustarse a su caricia.

—No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me hace verte despierta —susurró Frank, quedo, atravesándola con sus ojazos negros. Alice tuvo que volver a parpadear para alejar el rojo profundo de la sangre manando de sus dedos y alejándose.

Recordaba una sombra. Recordaba los gritos, el llanto que le había desgarrado la garganta.

Recordó el dolor.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó enseguida Frank, alarmado ante su súbito cambio. La muchacha había vuelto a envarar el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para poder sentir la intensidad de su memoria, ya más clara que el agua.

Recordó a BJ.

Recordó a Dorcas.

Se mordió el labio, lamiendo el regusto metálico que ya tenía sobre la fina piel y levantó los párpados para encontrarse con Frank.

Tenía que saber si la habían encontrado.

—¿Dónde… —carraspeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la mueca de dolor. —¿Dónde está Dorcas?

El joven le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con la mirada rota y llena de compasión.

—Está bien. Está aquí —no tenía el coraje para decirle a su novia embarazada y apenas consciente después de un shock emocional tan grande que su amiga bien podía no volver a despertar jamás. —¿Me oyes? La hemos encontrado, Al. Todo estará bien.

La aludida tardó un momento en entender las palabras de Frank, pero el muchacho pudo ver el segundo exacto en el que sus palabras llegaban hasta ella porque la expresión confusa mutó para pintarse enseguida de dolor. Las comisuras de sus labios se deprimieron y levantó las cejas en una pregunta muda, como si no se atreviese a creer. Frank asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, y ahí sí, Alice rompió a llorar entre sus manos, dejando libre toda la oscura angustia que estaba quemándola entera.

—Shhh —la consoló el joven, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí. —Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila —los espasmos de Alice sacudían toda la cama, desgarrada en llanto, mientras su novio la acunaba y le mecía el cabello, desde la coronilla hasta los hombros, susurrándole palabras de alivio. —Todo está bien, ya ves…. Cálmate.

A Frank se le habían terminado las lágrimas, y en el fondo, agradeció que su momento de mayor debilidad hubiese sido lejos de Al, porque en ese instante, lo que ella más necesitaba era tenerlo en una pieza, para que pudiese hacerse cargo de sus trozos. Alice tardó en tranquilizarse, dejando salir todo el llanto que le brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sumiéndola en una oscuridad impenetrable.

Poco a poco, fue quedando laxa sobre Frank, con temblores esporádicos y la respiración descendiendo hasta acompasar sus latidos. Frank no dejó de sostenerla en ningún momento, ni de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Todo está bien ahora, Al, ¿me escuchas? —musitó al fin, apartándola un poco. Le había dejado una enorme mancha de humedad sobre la camiseta, una laguna de pesares y secretos que no tenía otra forma de dejar salir. —Vuelve a dormir, por la mañana hablaremos más tranquilos.

Mansa, Alice asintió, sin estar segura sobre lo que estaba conviniendo y permitió que su novio la acomodase sobre el lecho, arropándola y besándola con dulzura.

—Necesitas estar bien, linda —le pidió con los ojos brillantes, inclinado sobre ella. —Tienes que permanecer entera. Hazlo por _nosotros_.

El acto reflejo lo ocasionó la inflexión que había utilizado Frank en su última palabra. El brazo de Al salió despedido hacia su vientre, recordando de golpe que ya no estaba sola en su tragedia personal.

La muchacha asintió, recogiéndose sobre sí misma y abrazándose el estómago. Frank le dio un último beso en la frente antes de regresar a su improvisado lío de mantas.

—Frank —pronunció Alice al verlo alejarse. Su nombre le supo a esperanza, una esperanza ronca y desgarrada, pero con igual sentido de promesa futura. —No te vayas.

La joven se hizo a un lado, para que él pudiese colarse dentro de la cama demasiado pequeña para ambos. Alice necesitaba el calor de su novio, precisaba tenerlo cerca para no volver a deslizarse hacia la pesadilla que había estado viviendo en los últimos días.

—Entonces… —empezó, articulando con lentitud. —¿Dorcas está en casa?

—Sí —Frank le pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello para hacer las veces de almohada y acercarla bien a su cuerpo. —Descansa, Al.

Sin embargo, su mente no parecía querer obedecer a la recomendación del joven. No podía apagarla ahora que estaba recuperando las certezas. Frank se dio cuenta que su novia no conciliaba el sueño y, presa de la inseguridad, le tomó la mano que tenía libre entre las suyas y la acercó a su rostro.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —musitó, sin mirarla a la cara, concentrado en las débiles cicatrices que le recorrían la piel, algunas hasta el codo. Madame Pomfrey había asegurado que con una poción, en un día ya no tendría siquiera marcas.

Alice se deshizo de su agarre y se giró para encajar su cuerpo de espalda al de Frank.

—No lo recuerdo.

Y fingió dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, mientras bajo sus párpados se recreaba una y otra vez la última conversación que había tenido con BJ, salpicada de su propia sangre manando de entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, cuando Alice se enteró de la verdad del delicado estado de su amiga, aquel mismo mediodía —le había extrañado sobremanera la cantidad exorbitante de gente en su antiguo departamento; además de Lily y James durmiendo en su habitación, Hestia y Fabian descansaban en la sala, y Sirius y Mar llegaron un rato después, sin mencionar que Dearborn y Peter se pasaron un momento para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien—, Madame Pomfrey tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación de Dorcas y suministrarle un fuerte calmante, pues la chica había caído de rodillas, temblando. Temían que el estrés y los fantasmas encerrados en el cuerpo de Al le hicieran daño a la criatura que llevaba dentro, por lo que Frank convino, con una mezcla profunda de compasión y desesperación, a que sumieran a su novia en un sueño artificial, mágico, para que no corriese peligro. La enfermera y Mar se habían puesto a trabajar en pociones revitalizadoras, primero para Alice, pero también para Benji, que solo había abandonado la habitación de Dorcas para ir al baño y cuando Mar regresó con noticias de su hermano.

Desmejoraba a ojos vistas y no había permitido que Madame Pomfrey —ni tampoco Mar— le hiciera un rápido chequeo. Apenas probaba bocado y el aspecto macilento era algo que ya parecía adherido a su piel.

Frank se convirtió en una estatua viviente, arrinconado en un sector de la sala, con los codos en las rodillas y los puños juntos, como si estuviese rogando, apretado contra su frente. Se había dado cuenta de que el dolor era insoportable si continuaba junto a Alice, porque la culpa y la impotencia de verla desgarrada lo empujaban al mismísimo vacío.

Era un completo inútil. No había podido hacer nada por sus amigos. Dorcas yacía al borde de la muerte, y no había podido salvarla; Benji se mecía en los contornos de la demencia y no había podido ayudarlo y Al… Al coqueteaba con la desesperación más absoluta y él poco podía hacer para traerla de vuelta, si se sentía arrastrado por los acontecimientos, sin ninguna posibilidad de ser el apoyo que necesitaban.

Era un fracaso. Era un cobarde.

La sala fue mutando con el pasar del día, mientras Alice seguía sumida en su sueño artificial, y Frank veía a sus compañeros de la Orden ir y venir, susurrando noticias, buscando consuelo y procurando que todos se mantuviesen en una pieza.

La noche llegó y Emmeline, puntual como un reloj, regresó del Ministerio para hacer la cena para todos lo que estaban allí. Hestia había vuelto a hacer la compra con ayuda de Fabian, antes de que tuviese que marcharse con Caradoc, y Remus había regresado de quién sabía dónde para actualizarse sobre la situación de sus amigos.

La cena resultó más distendida que la noche anterior, pues el susurro obligado empezaba a dar paso a un tono de voz normal. Frank lo agradecía, pues sentía que, con las murmuraciones y conversaciones quedas, estaban ya respetando la muerte de alguien que quería desesperadamente seguir con vida. Dorcas hubiese querido que todo fuese ruido y risas, tal y como era ella.

Aún así, la sensación de malestar no desaparecía.

Benji no salió del cuarto de Dorcas ni siquiera cuando Madame Pomfrey —que había accedido a comer con los miembros de la Orden, agradecida— se lo ordenó. Mar le volvió a llevar un plato de comida, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, y esta vez, consiguió que ingiriera al menos un poco, mientras le contaba que la enfermera era optimista en lo que refería al tratamiento de la chica. Las escaras casi habían desaparecido, la quemadura empezaba a cerrar. Estaban retirándole lentamente los hechizos para ver cómo el cuerpo reaccionaba al dolor, puesto que Madame Pomfrey creía que de esa forma, cuando recuperase la conciencia, su regreso sería menos shockeante. Mar utilizó palabras dulces, sin dudas, y procuró no expresar en voz alta que esas horas serían cruciales para la evolución de Dorcas: si no había respuesta alguna a la retirada progresiva de hechizos, es decir, si no daba ninguna señal de que su mente funcionase, no habría esperanza.

Benji pareció animado por la información parcial que le daba Mar y la muchacha pudo captar un atisbo de su antigua tranquilidad, esa que le había sido tan reconfortante en el pasado.

Esa noche casi toda la Orden del Fénix se había quedado en Londres. Marlenne no quería despegarse de Dorcas, siendo la única que sabía de lo crítico de las siguientes horas, y Sirius, sin mediar palabra, permaneció estoico a su lado. Lil y James volvieron a tomar su sitio al otro lado de la habitación de Al, mientras Frank se recostaba junto a su novia. Caradoc se obcecó en hacer guardia, y Emmeline se quedó con él, obligando a Hestia a regresar a casa de una vez.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Ojoloco había regresado a chequear que todo estuviese en orden, seguido de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero el cambio llegó a la mañana siguiente.

Era muy temprano, y Alice despertó con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos de golpe, como si la estuviesen llamando. No sentía la desorientación de la vez anterior, aunque el vacío en el estómago persistía. La luz era brillante, y le dañó la vista.

Frank volvía a dormir a sus pies, como pudo comprobar al asomarse por encima de las mantas. Se sentía asfixiada en esa cama, por lo que con cuidado, sorteó el cuerpo de su novio y se puso de pie, sintiendo las rodillas flojas y las extremidades endebles. Había mucha luz porque, según lo que revelaba el trocito de cristal en la ventana, la noche anterior había nevado y ese nuevo día, el sol tímido reflejaba su luz contra la nieve blanquísima.

Alice se quedó absorta contemplando Londres desde su ángulo, intentando controlar su cuerpo debilitado y poniendo en orden sus ideas. Se sentía extrañamente serena. No le quedaban lágrimas, ya no le quedaba dolor por experimentar.

Ya estaba quebrada. No tenía más que dar.

Pero se equivocaba.

El punto gris en el firmamento se fue acercando a ella, y fue demasiado tarde cuando entendió qué demonios era. Parpadeó y se aseguró de que Frank continuase durmiendo, y abrió con cuidado, muy rápido, un resquicio en su ventana como para que la lechuza emisaria de todas sus desgracias le extendiera el pergamino y echase a volar, sin esperar respuesta. Alice cerró enseguida el vidrio, cortando la brisa congelada que se había colado con el mensaje y regresó a la cama con paso titubeante, sin estar segura que llegaría a su destino sin caer al piso.

Se tumbó procurando no hacer ruido y cerró la mano en un puño —libre ya de cicatrices— y se lo puso en la boca antes de abrir la carta.

 _«Sal del ese maldito escudo. Necesito verte.»_

Tras la pared, al otro lado, en otra habitación, los párpados de Dorcas revolotearon por un tiempo que pareció eterno, luchando cada milímetro por abrirse de nuevo al mundo.

—¿...Ben?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No es una alucinación, SI SOY YO._

 _Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué demonios vuelvo a subir un capítulo si actualicé hace menos de una semana? Bueno, tengo varias respuestas a eso, y no solo son por mi evidente locura y obsesión con esta historia._

 _En primer lugar, porque ayer fue una fecha muy especial para cualquier potterhead y más aún, para los amantes de la primera generación. Desperté con muchas ganas de compartir la tristeza por la muerte de una de las mejores parejas de la ficción —en mi humilde opinión—, y conforme pasaba la mañana terminé necesitando hacer algo para estar en contacto con el mundo fan. Llegué un día tarde, pero aún así, este es mi regalo de Halloween para todos ustedes._

 _Por otro lado, el estrés. Creerán que estoy loca, pero la verdad es que mi productividad a la hora de escribir depende muchísimo de la presión que tengo por exámenes, y, al revés de cualquier persona sensata, escribo muchísimo más cuando estoy cerca de rendir. Porque soy muy puntillosa y termino los resúmenes con mucha antelación, por lo que me queda un tiempo que puedo usar en bajar el estresazo haciendo cualquier cosa, o sea, escribiendo. Así que me lancé en una maratón un poco sobrehumana de escribir prácticamente todo el capítulo, porque a la una de la tarde de ayer, hora Argentina, apenas tenía la primer escena y poco más. Conseguirlo fue un alivio gigante y también una especie de regalo para todos lo que están ahí fielmente leyendo mi historia. Saber que tengo público al otro lado me envalentona un montón para continuar y mostrarle todas las aristas de este fic que me está consumiendo toda la imaginación. Como, duermo, viajo y vivo pensando en los personajes, en lo que me falta, en la próxima escena, y en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Lo dicho, estoy un poco demente._

 _Una última razón sería porque estoy TAN contenta que recibí muchos reviews en el último capítulo, que me dejan con un subidón de energía increíble. Además, no tengo al menor idea cómo, pero ayer mismo cumplí seiscientos lectores. Alucino._

 _En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En verdad, ha sido bastante deprimente —y súmenle a eso otro aniversario de la muerte de Lily y_  
 _James— pero hacia el final tenemos un rayito de esperanza, ¿cierto? Me disculpo de antemano por algún dedazo, como les comenté, esto fue casi enteramente escrito ayer así que lógicamente apenas pude corregirlo._

 _Por otro lado, en estos días estuve pensando, a ver que les parece. Revisando notas y cronologías viejas —porque tengo que esquematizar toda esta cataratas de palabras en algún lado para no perderme, yo también soy humana—, fui encontrando algunas ideas que terminé descartando a la hora de escribir. Por ejemplo, en un borrador inicial, Dorcas tenía un perro. Sip, un labrador dorado bastante grande que tenía una relación de amor-odio con Alice, y había algunos incidentes muy divertidos por ahí. Se llamaba_ _«_ Bobby _»_ _, pero tuve que sacrificarlo porque rompía un poco el tono oscuro de los últimos años, aunque en 1977 funcionara de maravillas —de hecho, creo que dejé una línea en la que Dor decía que quería una mascota—._

 _Me pareció divertido que podría dejar caer algunos de estos datos que no pudieron ser al final de cada capítulo, porque... bueno, no sé. ¿Por que sí? ¿Ustedes que dicen? Algunos les sorprenderían, de verdad._

 _Bueno, debería dejar ya de desvariar. Como siempre, saben que espero cualquier tipo de comentario/crítica/sugerencia/lo que sea, anímense y háganme saber que están del otro lado. ¡Es mucho más entretenido escribir teniendo un ida y vuelta con ustedes!_

 _Por último, aunque no menos importante, quiero que sepan que le deben el beso de Mar y Sirius a la magnífica_ **Sam Wallflower** _, que me hizo caer en la cuenta que ni les había regalado un mísero morreo de estos dos. No lo tenía exactamente planeado, pero me pareció que no quedaba para nada mal ahí, ¿cierto? Así las seguidoras del Blackinnon no tienen tantas razones para querer verme arder._

 _Tomé el desafío del NaNoWriMo de este año para avanzar con Guerra, así que me verán aquí tan seguido que les daré pesadillas. Al principio quería escribir un original, porque tengo bastante definida una historia que me gustaría plasmar, pero sucede que no tengo una cabeza tan grande como para estar en dos cosas a la vez. Así que el NaNo es otro aliciente para que deje de enrollarme y llegar, al menos, a la mitad del fic. ¡Deséenme suerte!_

 _Es todo. ¡Espero con ansias sus reviews!_

 _Les mando un beso enorme y gracias por todo. ¡No olviden que pueden encontrarme en Twitter como_ **Ceci Tonks** _!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	30. XXX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXX**

 _«Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

 _Had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her, she_

 _Always belonged to **someone else**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero de 1978**

Remus sabía perfectamente lo que era el miedo. Le había atenazado la garganta y le había paralizado los músculos, impidiéndole pensar con coherencia. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era el miedo, si lo vivía todas las noches de luna llena desde que tenía cuatro años. Conocía el temor al rechazo, conocía la vergüenza del estigma que lo perseguía. Había experimentado de primera mano el miedo cuando despertaba en su cama en la enfermería en Hogwarts —porque la frecuentaba con tanta asiduidad que tenía su favorita—, y aguardaba con culpa y angustia que le informaran que se había desmadrado y había conseguido atacar a alguien, o peor, a sus amigos. Aunque los temores fuesen apaciguados con la sonrisa gamberra que compartían Sirius, James y Peter cuando planificaban la siguiente aventura, el primer pensamiento de Remus la mañana siguiente a la luna llena era el mismo: Merlín, qué desastre habré hecho esta vez.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, todos los miedos en su vida habían girado en torno a un mismo problema: su condición de semi humano y las consecuencias de compartir con sus mejores amigos el secreto más grande de su existencia. En cierto modo, Remus tomaba aquel temor como el castigo por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por haber permitido que James, Sirius y Peter se involucraran con él. De alguna forma, creía que era el justo precio a pagar por los trocitos de felicidad liquida y pura que le ofrecían ellos tres a manos llenas.

Sus miedos nacían de él. Era Remus el que lidiaba con ellos, el que los reconocía como viejos camaradas y lo aceptaba como parte inherente de su vida. Los controlaba, los mantenía encerrados dentro de sí.

Esa vez, la situación escapaba por completo de su control. El miedo le había arrebatado de un zarpazo la respiración pero no era su responsabilidad. Era como si se hubiese roto un pacto implícito y, con las certezas hechas añicos, Remus quedaba desamparado al pie del andén, suplicando por piedad.

El temor retrepaba por su garganta como ácido y las manos le temblaban. No sabía cómo enfrentar un panorama en el que él mismo no fuese el culpable de su angustia.

Lily había seguido a Mar aprisa, apeándose del tren con agilidad y mirando a ambos lados para visualizar la particular cabellera de Mary, que no se encontraba por ningún lado. Remus lo observaba todo en cámara lenta, había imitado los pasos de sus amigas, con James a la zaga y se había quedado plantado como un estúpido, sin estar seguro sobre qué hacer o qué pensar.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Recordó con amargura cómo se había controlado para no escribirle a la Hufflepuff y cómo, esa misma mañana, había estado muy conforme y feliz con la superación de su debilidad. Había sido fuerte, por una vez, y esa fortaleza en ese mismo momento regaba el suelo del andén, quebrada en mil esquirlas a sus pies.

Lily estaba siendo invadida por los nervios. El pitido de la locomotora, que anunciaba que partiría en los próximos cinco minutos, cortó el aire y la hizo apretarse las manos llena de ansiedad. Los pocos alumnos que todavía no habían montado en el tren empezaban a despedirse de sus padres, sobre todo los más pequeños, y algunos de los mayores apremiaban a los rezagados.

Mar, con su expresión imperturbable, había salido a dar un paneo por la plataforma, haciéndose paso a fuerza de codazos. James, que seguía confundido, dudaba si entrar en acción o quedarse al margen.

—Lily… —empezó, titubeante.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí? —soltó Peter asomándose desde la puerta del siguiente vagón, curioso. —Ya vamos a salir.

—Pasa que… —James se acomodó los anteojos, sin saber qué decir exactamente, mientras la pelirroja lo ignoraba y se ponía en puntillas auxiliada por el marco de la ventana, estirando el cuello para observar mejor.

—¿Se les perdió algo? —Sirius se bajó detrás de Peter, reuniéndose con sus amigos. Todavía tenía cara de mala uva, pero parecía un poco más despierto que hacía media hora. Remus continuaba inmóvil.

—Lily… —volvió a intentar James, haciendo caso omiso de Sirius. La pelirroja volteó con brusquedad. —Quedan tres minutos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Peter, sorprendido. Había leído el rostro de Remus, e intuía que no sería nada bueno.

—Mary aún no ha llegado —explicó James, apresurado. Saltó del tren y aterrizó junto a Lily. —¿No estará en algún otro compartimiento?

—No. Siempre nos reunimos junto a la locomotora, o en el compartimiento del primer vagón —explicó la joven a la carrera. Se seguía retorciendo las manos a la altura del vientre. —Merlín, tendría que haberle enviado una lechuza cuando…

—Tranquilízate, Lily —le recomendó James, conservando la calma. Presa de un impulso, estiró los dedos y atrapó las manos nerviosas de Lily para obligarla a que dejase de apretarlas, pero la pelirroja, a la defensiva, cortó el contacto dando un salto. Sirius chasqueó la lengua y James, dolido, procuró no tomárselo demasiado a pecho.

—Dos minutos.

—¡Mierda!

—Allí viene Mar —señaló Peter, divisando a la Ravenclaw que regresaba agitada, ya sin necesidad de abrirse paso porque no quedaban prácticamente personas sobre el andén, salvo algunos adultos despidiéndose.

—No —dijo como toda conclusión la recién llegada, observando directamente a Lily.

—¡Mierda! —se desesperó la pelirroja, soltándose las manos al fin y dando una patada al suelo. —¿Y ahora qué…?

—¡LILY!

La locomotora dio el último aviso, encendiendo los motores y echando humo blanquecino por doquier, un segundo después de que Mary gritase el nombre de su amiga. La pelirroja la vio de casualidad, corriendo desde la entrada que daba al mundo _muggle_ , con el baúl a cuestas y el brazo libre agitándose. Atravesó como un bólido la plataforma, a la vez que James tiraba de Lily para que se subiese al tren. El joven se dio cuenta de lo que la chica miraba y agitó con rapidez la varita para que el baúl de Mary saliese despedido hacia el tren. Peter tuvo que agacharse para que no le diese en la cabeza.

Remus permaneció de pie un segundo más, librando una lucha cruel con sus extremidades que lo impulsaban a salir al encuentro de la joven que corría hacia ellos, para fundirse en ella y ahogar los diez minutos más tensos de su vida. A su lado, Mar se movió un milímetro hacia adelante, emulando el deseo del licántropo, y se frenó en seco. Tragó y regresó a la realidad.

—Remus, sube.

Se montaron en el tren que empezaba a vibrar y giraron en el momento en el que Mary llegaba hasta ellos, con el rostro morado y los cabellos al viento. Aceptó la mano de James para subir e ingresó deprisa, sin comprender la atmósfera enrarecida a su alrededor, buscando con desespero recuperar el aire por la boca.

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeó, jadeado. —A mi madre volvieron a darle el turno de la noche y nos… nos quedamos dormidas.

—Respira —le aconsejó James al ver que nadie mediaba palabra.

—Iba a enviarte una lechuza —siguió la Hufflepuff, con la mano en el pecho para normalizar su respiración. Se irguió un poco. —Pero apenas llegué de Glasgow ayer y…

—Está bien —la cortó Lily sacudiendo la cabeza. —Está bien.

Tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando a su amiga anonadada por la repentina muestra de cariño. James sonrió y se revolvió el cabello, incómodo, y le echó un vistazo a Remus que parecía muy concentrado en las puntas de sus zapatos.

Peter se encogió de hombros, expresando lo poco que entendía de ese tipo de gestos, y señaló la puerta hacia los demás compartimientos. Estaban todos apiñados en el pasillo estrecho del primer vagón y tenían que moverse.

Sirius, que se había recostado sobre la pared, había observado todo con las cejas levantadas y algo de burla en sus ojos. Chasqueó la lengua cuando Lily abrazó a su amiga y con la confusión y el traqueteo del tren poniéndose en movimiento, nadie pudo oír su conclusión.

—Así que estaba preocupada por Mary.

Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Enero de 1978**

El comedor bullía de actividad en la noche, con los estudiantes de regreso de las vacaciones navideñas. El lugar era un hervidero, de gritos por los reencuentros, de cuchicheos para los cotilleos y susurros quedos para las últimas noticias del exterior. El artículo de _El Profeta_ había calado hondo y se hacían suposiciones de lo más estrambóticas. Lily había escuchado a unos muchachos de tercero asegurar que los gigantes habían despertado debido a la conjunción lunar con Mercurio, y todos sabían que las criaturas entonces tenían afinidad con el planeta de la guerra.

Los más sensatos, sin embargo, consideraban preocupante la actividad de los gigantes por la increíble cercanía con el castillo. ¿Qué podía frenarlos para cruzar las Tierras Altas y llegar a Hogwarts? Dumbledore era la personalidad que irradiaba protección al colegio dentro del mundo mágico, pero los gigantes no estaban incluidos en el sistema. ¿Qué hacer, entonces?

Incluso la mesa Slytherin estaba agitada, como había comprobado Lily con una mirada disimulada, mientras fingía oír el parloteo de Sally a su lado. Había procurado evitar la zona donde se solía sentar Severus, pero sus ojos parecían no obedecer.

Una voz la arrancó de sus cavilaciones, desviando su atención de su viejo amigo encorvado sobre el plato hasta su mesa, donde James se estaba acomodando con los demás a pocos lugares de ella.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al pasar, clavando su mirada en ella para que entendiera que se refería a esa mañana.

—Sí, claro —sonrió Lily, olvidando sus pensamientos cercanos a la mesa de las serpientes. Iba a agregar un quedo gracias cuando Jane se le adelantó.

—¿Ya has vuelto a la carga con nuestra amiga, capitán?

Lily enrojeció y la fulminó con la mirada. James parecía un poco descolocado, y a su lado Peter se río entre dientes. El muchacho estaba contra la espada y la pared, lo sabía. Es vez, el mal humor de Sirius terminó salvándolo.

—Es solo que ahora cree que es adulto y puede andar con un palo en el culo como Remus.

El aludido depositó su vaso lentamente en la mesa, hastiado.

—Tu mal humor crónico empieza a darme ganas de ahogarte en el lago, Sirius, te estoy avisando.

James se rió, revolviéndose el cabello y esperando que la tormenta pasara, mientras Jane hacía eco de sus carcajadas. Sirius masculló algún sinsentido lleno de tacos y siguió a lo suyo, con la cabeza baja y los codos en la mesa.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Sally, curiosa, parpadeando hacia Peter. Este se encogió de hombros y Remus, al otro lado, hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano.

—Déjalo.

—Le están saliendo los dientes —agregó James, sin perder la sonrisa. Lily negó con la cabeza, con las comisuras estiradas que el muchacho interpretó como un visto bueno. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para volver a susurrarle

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?

Lily se quedó absorta por un segundo de la mirada penetrante de James. Luego respondió, haciendo más ruido del necesario con los cubiertos.

—Claro. No pasó nada.

Era cierto.

Habían quedado a solas poco después de la intempestiva llegada de Mary. Apenas habían podido aclarar nada, James había comprendido en el acto que Lily quería un tiempo a solas con sus amigas después de esos diez minutos en los que la escalada de paranoia había colpasado sus nervios. Se los había llevado a rastras, sobre todo a Remus y le había asegurado, con cuidado en no tocarla, que se encargaría de la primera ronda.

Mar se había esfumado en seguida, huyendo al compartimiento donde Kerry-Anne, por indicación de Lily, aguardaba ansiosa a que sus amigas regresaran o a que Mary hiciera aparición.

—Estas son puras mentiras —había decretado Mary al terminar de leer el artículo tiempo después, cerrando con ímpetu el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y desechándolo a un lado.

—Ni siquiera hubo disturbios en Glasgow —siguió la muchacha, con un tono de profunda ofensa. —Es ridículo. ¿Qué piensan que somos? ¿Qué podemos creernos todo lo que escriben?

Estaba muy aireada, y Mary enfadada no era un cuadro corriente, por lo que ninguna se atrevió a intervenir.

—Dará de qué hablar —conjeturó Kerry-Anne en voz baja, tomando delicadamente el periódico para leerlo por décima vez. Mary refunfuñó.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? —inquirió Lily, mordiéndose el labio. Todavía tenía el cerebro a mil, y las conjeturas no dejaban de nublarle el raciocinio.

—Nada —respondió llanamente la aludida. —Es decir, sí, escuché que algo gordo pasaba en las Tierras Altas. Los medios _muggles_ dijeron que el Ben Nevis estaba cercado y la gente en Fort Williams estaba un poco paranoica.

—Los _muggles_ no pueden saber de los gigantes —apuntó Mar, como distraída, observando el paso de la tierra por la ventana.

—Ya sé —contestó Mary, picada. —Evidentemente. Pero si hubiesen destrozado la ciudad, pues se habrían enterado. Y no fue así.

— _El Profeta_ solo dice mentiras —continuó la Ravenclaw, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga.

—No siempre —puntualizó Lily. Aún no se recuperaba del todo. —Entre la maraña de sinsentidos, tienen un grado de verdad.

Kerry-Anne bajó con lentitud el diario, abriendo la boca atónita ante la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres decir que los gigantes sí han despertado? —la chica se había puesto algo pálida de solo imaginarlo. Mary tampoco se veía muy contenta.

—Puede ser —reculó Lily, evasiva. Se había dado cuenta por qué, en cierta forma, era ella la que estaba de ese lado, para proteger a personas como Mary y Kerry-Anne. Ese era su propósito. —No lo sé, pero algo es cierto: consiguieron una atención espectacular del mundo mágico, ¿no? Todos deben estar hablando de esta noticia.

—Ajá.

—Pero Lily… —dijo Kerry-Anne en un hilo de voz. —No puede ser posible. Los gigantes… ¡y tan cerca de Hogwarts!

Marlenne salió de su ensimismamiento para echarle una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, que impostó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Solo son conjeturas, Annie. Ni siquiera estamos seguras de nada.

Luego se había esparcido un silencio algo incómodo, lleno de temores levantados sobre suposiciones y conjeturas, que provocaban más ansiedad que certezas. Lily sabía que Mary estaba enfadada y se sentía algo culpable por haber hecho preocupar a sus amigas, observaba a ambos lados boqueando, en busca de algo para decir y cortar la atmósfera tensa y deprimente.

—Entonces… —tanteó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, estirando los brazos hacia abajo, entre sus rodillas. —¿Remus estaba preocupado por mí?

Lily regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó que Remus y Sirius volvían a discutir, aireados, mientras Peter buscaba en vano calmarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo estudió los movimientos del licántropo, que volvía a ser el de siempre, muy diferente al cúmulo de angustia e incertidumbre a duras penas disimulado de aquella mañana.

Tendría que hablar con él, estaba segura. Mary estaba coladísima por el muchacho, y Lily podría jurar que Remus no era indiferente. Distraída, regresó y asintió a las palabras de Sally que no había oído y volvió la vista a su plato, tropezándose con la misma mirada insistente.

La sonrisa de James seguía intacta, en su dirección.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Enero de 1978**

Sirius había evitado adrede escabullirse hacia la Torre de Astronomía durante las primeras tres noches en Hogwarts. A pesar de su resolución —no sabía por qué pero deseaba darle a Mar una especie de castigo, demostrarle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciese con su vida o si no compartía con ella las noches—, no había podido evitar echarle un ojo al Mapa, observando con satisfacción como el puntito de tinta que rezaba Marlenne McKinnon permanecía inmóvil —y solitario— en su lugar de encuentro.

La tercera había sido luna llena, por lo que había terminado rendido. No había tenido tiempo siquiera en pensar que estaba faltando a su dudoso arreglo, ni tampoco durante la cuarta noche, que empezó temprano tumbándose boca abajo sobre su cama y durmiendo hasta media mañana, para recuperar energía.

Pero la quinta noche en el castillo era viernes, tenía la batería cargada a mil y su cabreo no había hecho más que aumentar.

Remus ya había regresado a la habitación. Había sido una luna llena bastante tranquila, el lobo estaba manso y feliz de la atención recibida por el resto de la manada. Habían recorrido Hogsmeade a hurtadillas, por los límites con el bosque, y antes de amanecer, habían regresado contentos y exhaustos por el subidón de adrenalina necesario para sobrevivir el tedio hasta el mes siguiente.

James se había quedado conversando abajo con Lily y sus compañeras, haciendo gala de su nueva faceta de chico maduro que no dejaba de impresionar a la pelirroja y levantar carcajadas entre sus amigos. Era todo un espectáculo.

Peter, en cambio, estaba deprimido y había echado mano a la reserva merodeadora, escondida debajo de la cama. La botella de whisky de fuego descendía con impresionante celeridad, ante las miraditas de soslayo de Remus que, reprobándolo en silencio, intentaba ponerse al día con las asignaturas que se había perdido el día anterior. Peter farfullaba sobre desplantes y la imposibilidad crónica de entender a las chicas, y no se dio cuenta que Sirius le arrebataba la bebida hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oye, tienes que convidar si vas a atacar de esa manera la reserva.

—Púdrete —espetó Peter, agitando los brazos en actitud infantil para que se la devolviera. Remus, más allá, elevó las cejas. Solo cuando estaba borracho podía ser tan frontal. —La merezco. Soy un fracaso.

Sirius resopló y lo obligó a apartarse de la cama para hacerle sitio, mientras daba un largo trago al whisky, que descendió por su esófago quemando deliciosamente todo a su paso.

—No te deprimas por estupideces, Pete —le recomendó, disfrutando de la rápida sensación de bienestar provocada por la bebida. —Hay mil peces en el mar.

Arrugó el ceño al oír sus propias palabras, recordando de pronto por qué estaba tan enfadado. Remus, que no se había dado cuenta del cambio súbito en el pensamiento de su amigo, apartó los pergaminos repartidos sobre su edredón y asintió.

—El troglodita tiene razón —comentó con tranquilidad. Sirius estaba muy ocupado bebiendo como para reprocharle el lenguaje. —No es el fin del mundo.

—Me rechazó —balbuceó Peter, con el rostro entre los dedos. —No sé cómo volveré a verla a la cara.

—Ingórala.

—A diferencia de ti, Sirius, Pete no es un imposibilitado emocional —Remus entornó los ojos al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos lo estaba escuchando: Sirius seguía bebiendo y Peter, al ver que no pensaba dejar la botella, se había tirado con la cabeza colgando por el filo de la cama para buscar más alcohol donde ahogar sus penas. —Deja de beber, no solucionará nada.

—Ten y deja de decir estupideces —replicó el aludido, contrariado y algo inestable, tendiéndole otra botella con la izquierda mientras sostenía una para él con la derecha. Remus suspiró, pero la tomó.

—Retiro lo dicho —dijo Sirius de pronto, agitando el resto de su bebida contra el vidrio. —No hay peces en el mar. El mar es una mierda. Es oscuro y no se entiende nada —mientras farfullaba, observaba con atención las olas que se hacían dentro de la botella semivacía al compás de su movimiento. —Mejor un río. Encontrarás otro pez en un río, Pete, ya verás.

—¿Está tan borracho tan pronto? —se extrañó Peter, haciendo una graciosa mueca para demostrar su contrariedad. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Yo nunca estoy borracho —contradijo Sirius de mal modo, terminándose de un trago lo que le quedaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —exclamó entonces Peter al ver que su amigo se ponía de pronto de pie con brusquedad.

—Sirius.

El aludido lo ignoró, poniéndose la chaqueta por encima de la camiseta y calzándose aprisa.

—Ni puto caso —se resignó Peter, regresando a la bebida. —Como siempre.

—¡Sirius! —pero el grito de Remus se perdió en la habitación, porque el muchacho ya había bajado corriendo la escalera caracol que daba a la Sala Común y siguió de largo, ignorando los llamados que lo impelían a regresar.

El toque de queda estaba por empezar, por lo que los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos. Sirius respiró con tranquilidad la quietud de la noche apenas naciendo y decidió que esa vez, iría a la Torre. No sabía por qué mierda había estado tan irritable pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Marlenne y con esa faceta que solo mostraba frente a aquel imbécil, que seguía sin saber quién demonios era y qué se traía con la Ravenclaw.

Echó a andar hacia abajo, tenía que bajar algunos pisos para tomar el camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía, confiando en su sentido del peligro para sortear alguna ronda de prefectos o profesor que estuviese asegurándose que los estudiantes regresaran a sus Salas Comunes. No traía el mapa encima, ni la capa, pero su orientación era muy buena y además, tenía su varita. Siempre podía escabullirse.

El whisky le había aflojado los músculos, y la rabia se le había diluido un poco en alcohol, y mientras andaba, pensaba en que había echado de menos las trasnochadas con aquella muchacha tan peculiar. Sonrió peligrosamente al vacío y se propuso sacarla de sus casillas todo lo que pudiese. Quizá así, conseguiría la información que quería.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta la Torre, los problemas lo encontraron a él, o más bien, fue su hermano el que apareció en el recodo del pasillo, algo alejado de un grupo de Slytherins de sexto. Estaba junto a su amigo espigado, rubio, ambos mirando como el resto de sus compañeros intimidaban a dos Hufflepuff contra el rincón.

—¿Ya ni se molestan en ocultar lo patéticos que son? —soltó Sirius a bocajarro, nada más ver la escena, sin pensarlo demasiado. Los Slytherin voltearon lentamente, y el Gryffindor reconoció a Rosier y a Wilkies, ese mastodonte de sexto que tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un alfiler.

—Vete —ordenó Regulus, seco, sin mirarlo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y no parecía cómodo en la situación. A decir verdad, tampoco parecía muy contento con el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Rosier chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Black? —espetó el Slyhterin. —Piérdete.

—Déjalos en paz, Rosier y búscate a alguien de tu tamaño —canturreó Sirius, dando un paso al frente. Los dos Hufflepuff se miraron entre ellos, evaluando la posibilidad de escapar en el momento en el que la atención se desviase por completo hacia el recién llegado. —Del tamaño de tu cerebro que… sería difícil de encontrar, ¿cierto? Quizá el de allí podría competir contigo —señaló con desparpajó a Wilkies, que había cuadrado la mandíbula, volviéndose por completo hacia Sirius.

—Eres un imbécil, Black, y un renegado —masculló Rosier con la varita en alto, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sirius pronunció la sonrisa, a pesar de que eran cuatro contra uno e hizo una seña imperceptible para que los Hufflepuff pudiesen salir corriendo. —¿Te crees muy listo por andar de chulito? Déjame decirte que no.

Regulus seguía sin mirar a su hermano, ni tampoco a sus compañeros. A su lado, su amigo esperaba con expresión neutra a que se desencadenase el desastre.

Los Hufflepuff echaron a correr antes de que cualquiera de los demás pudiese reparar en ello y Rosier se volvió hacia Sirius con una mueca furiosa.

—Te quitaré esa sonrisa de mierda a maldiciones, imbécil.

Sirius lo miró, con suficiencia sobradora y levantó las manos en son de paz. En ese instante, se había palpado el bolsillo y se había dado cuenta de que su varita descansaba sin preocupaciones en su cama, demasiado lejos de allí.

Mierda.

—Tranquilo, Rosier, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Wilkies dio un paso al frente, con la varita preparada, esperando la señal de Rosier.

BJ parpadeó e hizo contacto visual con Regulus, que levantó la cabeza. Sirius intentó hacer tiempo, mientras su mente pensaba a la carrera qué mierda hacer.

—¿Para esto te quedaste en casa, Reg? —le soltó, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era eso lo que pensaba. —¿Para aterrorizar niños? —su hermano le mantuvo la vista, desafiante. —Muy maduro. Muy estúpido.

—Vamos, Regulus —lo animó Rosier, de mal modo. —Ciérrale la boca. Se lo está buscando.

Regulus se hundió en los ojos de su hermano, tan iguales y tan distintos y cuadró los hombros, desviándola rápidamente.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué?

—Vámonos.

—No preciso tu magnanimidad, Reg —lo azuzó Sirius por pura inercia. La rabia volvía a barbotar por sus venas tan rápido como se había ido, y no deseaba que el estúpido de su hermano lo salvase de esa, si era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo.

Aunque no tuviese varita.

—Vámonos —repitió Bj, emulando a su amigo y dándose la vuelta. —Es solo un Gryffindor imbécil.

Rosier le echó una última mirada cargada de veneno y se marcharon aprisa, sin darle la espalda, déjandolo plantado con las ganas de buscar pelea y la furia creciéndole en el pecho como un maremoto sin control.

—¡MALDITO IDIOTA! —rugió, sin provocar reacción en los Slytherin que se deslizaron escaleras hacia abajo, camino a las mazmorras sin mirar atrás.

Sirius se quedó plantado, como un imbécil, maldiciendo su puta suerte, a su hermano y a todos los Slytherin, antes de echar a correr sin sentido en la dirección contraria, sintiéndose volar de la ira líquida que irrigaba todas sus extremidades.

Se vio frente a la entrada de la Torre de Astronomía antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que sus propios pies lo habían llevado allí, tentado de volver a bajar corriendo y convertirse en perro, o cambiar su rumbo hacia la Sala Común y recoger las botellas que estaba bebiendo Peter para hundirse hasta perder la conciencia.

Sin embargo, antes de decidirse, vislumbró la figura de Marlenne recortada contra la ventana, en su sitio de siempre, con las piernas recogidas y los pies descalzos.

No había reparado en su presencia. Sirius entró siguiendo los impulsos de su cuerpo y la rabia no hizo más que aumentar al atisbar su cabello suelto cayéndole y envolviéndole el cuerpo encogido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó, dando dos pasos al frente. Mar se sobresaltó, viéndose arrancada de su contemplación del infinito y se volvió hacia él, desconfiada.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Sirius de mal modo, llegando hasta ella de algunas zancadas. La ventana estaba alta, por lo que de pie prácticamente estaban a la misma altura. Mar no podía recular porque detrás de ella se abría el vacío, y eso a Sirius lo complació. El torbellino de rabia, ira y energía acumulada le hacía cosquillas en los dedos y se esparcía rápidamente hacia los codos, llegándole hasta el cuello.

Marlenne parpadeó y se apartó milimétricamente, regresando la mirada al cielo oscuro.

—Siempre estoy aquí.

Sirius no pareció conforme con la respuesta. Pronunció su sonrisa peligrosa, esa que reflejaba su parte más oscura y meditó un momento, regodéandose en la posibilidad de hacer chillar a Mar, como compensatorio por no haberle atizado el puño a Rosier.

O a su hermano.

—No siempre —susurró, tirando de ella de improviso para obligarla a mirarle. —A veces pasas las noches de otra manera, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué mierda dices, Sirius? —soltó ella, frunciendo el ceño y apartando el brazo para que le soltase la muñeca. El joven la dejó ir pero no varió su posición, y Mar pudo sentir que él estaba buscando exactamente eso: hacerla sentir acorralada.

Lo estaba logrando.

—Suéltame.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió, enfadada. —Aléjate.

—Así que sí sabes apartarte —murmuró, paladeando el veneno y regodeándose en la mueca de incomprensión de la chica, escondida bajo el flequillo.

—Sirius, déjame en paz —masculló ella, abriendo la palma para apoyársela en el pecho y empujarlo. El Gryffindor sintió su fuerza y se apartó con el contacto, sorprendido. Mar utilizó el resquicio que había abierto para bajarse de la ventana y aterrizar los pies en el suelo.

Sirius aprovechó para volver a atacar.

Quería hacerla gritar, que se enfadase. Que le mostrara que podía enojarse si la tocaban o si la molestaban, como solía hacer con él.

Y como parecía no querer, o no poder, hacer en Año Nuevo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—De ti —espetó, acercándose directamente a ella, sabiendo que cruzaba la línea que habían trazado para estar a gusto. Se regodeó en la mueca de incomprensión de la muchacha, a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse inexpresiva.

—Eres todo un envase de secretos, ¿no? —prosiguió, siguiendo el camino que le dictaba su furia. Resopló, cabreado, cuando Mar se pegó al alfeizar, para poner distancia. —¿Por qué te alejas de mí como si tuviese la peste?

—¿Por qué te acercas así? —retrucó ella, descolocada. —No me gusta que me invadan.

—Pues yo no lo creo.

—¿Qué…? —Mar se cortó cuando Sirius agachó la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos. Podía verse reflejada en sus pupilas y ahora sí, la mueca de desconcierto y desconfianza podía leerse sobre todo su rostro.

—Eres tan extraña…. —susurró Sirius, bajando la voz y tomando impulso para rozar su nariz. Marlenne podía oír los latidos de su corazón disparados, alerta. No podría deshacerse de la presencia apabulladora de Sirius sin su varita, y la había dejado sobre el pupitre de más allá luego de echar algunos hechizos silenciadores. El muchacho se veía enfadado, con muchas ganas de joder. Con ese grado de cercanía, Mar podía oler los restos de alguna bebida muy fuerte saliendo de entre sus labios.

—Estoy esperando tu puñetazo —le murmuró, directamente a sus ojos. Mar no se movió ni un ápice y tragó grueso, decidida a mantenerle la mirada. Sirius aguardó, ante el mudo desafío y, cuando fue evidente que la muchacha se obcecaría en su quietud, la rabia espesa, hirviente, volvió a él con celeridad, recordando con asombrosa nitidez la figura que ahora tenía tan cerca, junto a aquel imbécil. —¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no reaccionas cuando debes?

—No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando.

Sirius tragó, masticando los insultos que le calentaban la lengua.

—Esto —escupió con lentitud, tomándole el rostro como había visto hacerlo a aquel idiota, recorriéndole la mejilla con el pulgar. Marlenne no apartó la mirada, llena de provocación, plantada frente a la embestida de Sirius. —¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué estás tocándome? —respondió ella a su vez, aprentando los puños a los costados, lista para atacar si era necesario. No le había recorrido ese frío tan familiar con el tacto, puesto a que no podía desenredarse de la mirada de Sirius que ciertamente, era muy diferente a la de Chris. No podía confundirlos.

—Para que me apartes —contestó él, bajando los dedos, rozándole la mejilla, hacia abajo, y resbalando por su cuello hasta regresar a su costado. —Quieres hacerme creer que puedes enfrentar a quién sea, a mí, pero no te apartas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Sirius no respondió, sonriendo con ironía y se acercó un palmo más a su rostro. Podía contar uno a uno los rizos que le caían sobre la frente, incluso era capaz de estirar los dedos para desenredárselos. Mar se mantuvo incólume.

—Mentirosa —murmuró entonces, como una caricia, haciendo que la chica diese un respingo contra la pared. La rabia que había acumulado esos días, la sensación de traición al saber que Mar seguía escondiendo una cantidad infinita de secretos, junto a toda la energía que se había disparado al encontrarse con Regulus lo hizo ver con una definición pasmosa el momento en el que el imbécil agachaba la cabeza, tal y como estaban en ese mismo momento y le rozaba los labios.

¿Tan doble era la moral de Marlenne como para permitírselo a él también?

Ella no se lo vio venir. De golpe, toda la presencia de Sirius se derramó sobre su cuerpo, dejándola al borde de la asfixia contra el muro de piedra y el reborde del alfeizar, asustada, inmóvil.

Los labios de Sirius tenían un regusto a alcohol y estaban calientes, muy calientes. Mar esperó a que se retirara, como solía hacerlo con Chris, estática y conteniendo el asco. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se sentía apabullada, el aire ingresaba a sus pulmones de alguna manera, permitiéndole pensar. No le daba asco. No le daba rabia.

Solo eran labios buscándola con insistencia muy, muy calientes.

Ella estaba helada.

Sirius gruñó contra su piel al no obtener respuesta, obnubilado por la necesidad de que Mar lo rechazara, que le demostrara que podía hacerlo, con él, con ese idiota.

Que la repulsión no era solo para él.

Volvió a tomarle el rostro, con insistencia, envolviéndolo entre los dedos y levantándolo, para tener un mejor acceso. Mar parpadeó, viéndolo a menos de un centímetro, con las pestañas bajas y le envolvió las manos en las suyas. Podría haber tirado de él para sacárselo de encima. Buscó la fuerza en su interior para hacerlo, para alejarlo y maldecirlo, pero antes de que sus brazos respondieran, sintió cómo su respiración errática le fallaba y entreabrió los labios, buscando aire.

Sirius interpretó su gesto como una rendición y la ira retrepó hasta su garganta, espesa, cegadora. Empezaba a detestarla, a su aspecto minúsculo, fácil de olvidar, distante, contrastado con la ausencia de rechazo en los momento clave.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Significaba que también le había permitido acceso a él, al idiota de su casa?

Presa de sus impulsos más bajos, Sirius introdujo con rabia la lengua dentro de la boca de Mar, invasiva, dispuesto a llenarla de él. Si lo había hecho con el otro, bien podía hacerlo con él.

Sirius no se detenía frente a un juego, y menos aún, frente al franco desafío que le presentaba la Ravenclaw.

Mar lo recibió con sorpresa, esperando ese ahogo que no llegó. La lengua del muchacho la buscaba insistente, y ella no estaba segura que brindarle. De hecho, no tenía idea qué hacer con su cuerpo. Sus manos seguían listas y prestas a apartarlo, pero su boca, interesada, empezaba a jugar el mismo baile que él.

Era un beso seductor, rabioso, inconsciente y era la primera vez en su vida que en vez de tener que reprimir el rechazo, se sentía sorprendida y curiosa con las respuestas que podía dar cuando no veía a Chris del otro lado.

Movió con timidez la lengua para hacerle entender a Sirius que estaba bien, que no tenía idea qué mierda significaba todo aquello, pero podía continuar, y el Gryffindor interpretó su acercamiento con mayor fiereza. Estaba ciego con la posibilidad de que Mar fuese así, igual e inocente con alguien que sabía, intuía, no era una buena persona.

Él tampoco era una buena persona, pero podría apartarse cuando quisiera.

No lo hizo. Pronunció más el beso, intentando no perder el control al sentir la lengua húmeda de Mar ingresando en su boca, buscándolo.

La chica retiró con cuidado las manos de encima de las de él, sobre sus mejillas y, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, las echó sobre el cuello de Sirius, obligándose a pararse de puntillas, casi sin tocar el suelo, para igualar su altura. Seguía atrapada entre el cuerpo del muchacho y el alfeizar, por lo que no corría riesgo de caer y, además, su pensamiento empezaba a ser tan errático como su respiración y sus latidos.

¿Así era como se sentía besar a alguien por placer?

Sirius se hartó del beso. Al sentir los dedos fríos de Mar en su nuca supo que estaba condenado. Estaba acostumbrado a cagarla, de hecho, era un especialista, así que ya pensaría qué hacer luego. En ese momento, en cambio, necesitaba quitarse toda la rabia, toda la mala leche sobre Mar, sobre su pequeño cuerpo aferrándose contra él. Esa piel a la que nunca le había dedicado un pensamiento, que había pasado desapercibido ante la retorcida y oscura personalidad de su dueña, ahora le impelía a adentrarse en ella, a buscar hasta dónde podría llegar sin que lo rechazase. Sin que volviese a ser Mar, la que no tenía trato con la gente, ni con los hombres.

Ni con ningún idiota como el de su casa.

Jadeando, cortó el beso apenas para tomarla con ambos brazos por debajo del trasero y elevarla hasta la altura de su cintura. Mar dio un respingo, tomada por sorpresa, y enseguida se vio depositada contra el primero de los pupitres arrumbados al costado. Sirius le apartó sin consideración las piernas para poder quedar entre ellas y la obligó a besarlo de nuevo, hundiendo su lengua tan profundo como era posible.

Mar, temblorosa, volvió a rodearlo con los brazos, maravillada de que su cuerpo no se encogiera del rechazo y regresó al baile de bocas húmedas que Sirius orquestaba con fiereza. Le agradaba que no la tratara con consideración, pero poco más era lo que podía pensar, pues sentía la presencia apabullante de Sirius por todos lados, en su piel, en sus labios, en su mente.

Era increíble.

Sirius la recorrió entera, desde su posición, haciéndola sentir poderosa en cierta forma, como si fuese ella la que tuviese el control. No lo hacía, por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea en qué se estaba metiendo, pero él se veía enajenado con sus reacciones. Le gustaba.

La excitaba.

Le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndole absorber el regusto metálico de la sangre y Sirius aprovechó su distracción para alejarse, tomar una bocanada de aire y tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba, de un solo movimiento. Se la quitó por la cabeza, despeinándola y haciéndola sentir vértigo en el estómago cuando captó su mirada.

Los ojos de Sirius estaban más oscuros que nunca y las facciones se le habían endurecido. Mar supuso que ese era el fin, que ese gesto los devolvería a la realidad, donde dos personas no se besaban con esa fiereza porque sí. Sin embargo, Sirius cortó la poca distancia que había tomado deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta y echándola al suelo, bebiendo de su boca, rayando la desesperación.

El contacto con su piel le arrancó un escalofrío a Mar que fue acallado por el beso pronunciado de Sirius, que empezaba a hacerla jadear bajito, mientras le recorría los costados con los dedos, pegándola a él. El calor le sofocaba las mejillas y no quería dejar escapar ningún sonido, no podía dejarse vencer por él y demostrarle que, contra todo pronóstico, lo estaba disfrutando. La mano derecha de Sirius retrepó por su columna y le desabrochó imperceptiblemente el sostén, que no cayó porque estaba apretado entre sus torsos. Mar boqueó cuando la boca de Sirius se deslizó de su boca hacia su cuello, mordisqueando, dejando un rastro de saliva hirviente hasta su hombro. Quitó la prenda de entre los dos y Mar sintió la piel caliente de Sirius contra sus pechos, poniéndole los vellos de punta. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, y luego apretó los labios que latían al compás de su corazón cuando la cabeza del muchacho siguió bajando y atrapó uno de sus pechos con la boca, succionando hasta hacerle daño.

Sirius estaba enajenado, absorto en la piel pálida de Marlenne, impoluta, sin marcas. Quería morderla, bebérsela entera, asegurarse que era él el que la había descubierto y no otro. Empezaba a enloquecerle la falta de respuesta de la chica, que no jadeaba, que no gemía. Quería hacerla gritar, y que cuando ese imbécil la viese desnuda, Mar lo recordara a él, a sus caricias.

Quería que Mar perdiese esa maldita compostura apática y se abriera a su necesidad. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo mierda había nacido, pero quería, precisaba que Mar se corriese por él, para él. Que su rechazo fuese solo una ilusión.

La atrapó entre sus brazos y regresó a besarla mientras a ciegas tironeaba del elástico de sus pantalones de franela, esos que utilizaba para dormir, esperando que la chica levantase el trasero para quitárselos y guardaba esperanza de que le dijera que se había vuelto loco y que no quería volver a tocarlo jamás. Esperaba que eso sucediera, porque entonces podría estar seguro que también habría rechazado al otro, y Mar volvería a ser Mar, la mala leche, la apática. La Inferi. Y todo estaría bien.

Pero Marlenne le dio acceso y le quitó los pantalones, que cayeron olvidados bajo el pupitre. La chica tragó grueso, volviendo a sentir ese vacío en el estómago que la mareó por un momento y la hizo respirar ruidosamente, haciendo que Sirius mordiese su cuello con insistencia, esperando otro suspiro.

Sirius podía sentir su excitación al borde de la explosión, el cierre de su propio pantalón le dañaba la erección que frotaba contra el blando cuerpo de Mar, empezando a perder los estribos. Si iba a rechazarlo, pues tenía que ser pronto o terminaría viniéndose ahí mismo.

Pero los dedos de Mar recorrieron su espalda desnuda y descendieron, jugueteando con el borde de su prenda, indecisa. Sirius regresó a su boca, friccionando con más ímpetu el punto más caliente de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo se vería Marlenne desnuda? Tenía que saberlo.

Tenía que saberlo.

Antes de que el pensamiento cuajara en su mente, los dedos temblorosos de la chica siguieron el recorrido hacia adelante y encontraron el bulto palpitante en sus pantalones, apretándolo con fuerza. Sirius se separó de sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido doliente, que lo hizo arquearse para que ella pudiese tocarlo mejor.

Mar, maravillada con esa reacción, ignoró el latido palpitante entre sus piernas que exigían algo que no deseaba pensar, y volvió a apretarlo, haciendo que Sirius jadeara.

Sus ojos la atravesaron llenos de furia oscurecida de deseo y la joven continuó, dejando para después el temor que le provocaba el terreno desconocido. Metió la mano dentro del pantalón fingiendo una resolución que no sentía y se dejó guiar por los gruñidos ahogados de Sirius, mientras movía sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pringándose de su excitación. El muchacho se dejó masturbar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole a Mar un ángulo perfecto para observarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Estaba tocando a Sirius Black. Ella.

Y le agradaba.

Por Merlín, le gustaba tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la garganta palpitante de Sirius, abierta hacia ella, mientras a tropezones se deshacía de sus pantalones y la ropa interior, para que pudiese maniobrar mejor.

Marlenne lo miró con ganas, desnudo por completo y estremeciéndose frente a sus caricias inexpertas, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y Sirius gemía más fuerte, más ronco. Estaba duro como una piedra, y eso la satisfacía enormemente, como si fuese un logro personal.

De pronto, presa de un impulso, prendada de las reacciones de Sirius bajo sus manos, la joven detuvo su ir y venir y pulsó la punta de su erección con fuerza, empezando un movimiento circular completamente empapado de esa sustancia pringosa que aceitaba su miembro. Él inspiró ruidosamente, sorprendido y enderezó el cuello para mirarla, al fin, semidesnuda e inclinada sobre él, con todo el cabello suelto y alborotado flotando sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Mar parecían más grandes que nunca.

Sirius gruñó y se abalanzó sobre ella como una fiera, tumbándola hacia atrás para colocarse encima, echados sobre el pupitre. Le apartó con una mano el flequillo desordenado para poder clavar su vista en ella, a la par que con la otra le bajaba de un tirón las bragas. En el camino, Mar había perdido el poder de hacerlo temblar y la palma, húmeda, le cosquilleaba vacía. El joven resopló, analizando las facciones de Mar que poco dejaban entrever y coló entre sus piernas dos dedos, mojándose al instante y sonriendo, satisfecho.

Mar dio un respingo al sentirlo, e inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo entero se ablandaba, despacito, bajo la caricia concienzuda del joven, entreabriendo mejor los mulsos para que pudiese acceder mejor.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras le sostenía la mirada a Sirius, inerte, procurando mantener la respiración por debajo de la hiperventilación. Sus dedos se adentraron más, y el regusto a sangre le demostró que estaba apretándose con demasiada fuerza. Sirius la penetró con dos dedos de una estocada certera que le drenó el aliento y después los retiró, con una lentitud torturosa que la dejó incompleta.

—No tiene sentido que sigas poniendo esa cara de constipada —le susurró contra la piel, encima de ella, con la voz ronca. —Esto me demuestra lo contrario.

Su mano voló de entre sus muslos hacia donde sus rostros se rozaban y con esa mirada oscura e incomprensible, estiró las comisuras en su vieja sonrisa gamberra, y se lamió con ganas los dos dedos que la habían habitado, provocándole un vacío en el estómago que la mareó y un tirón tan fuerte en su zona más íntima que tuvo que boquear para recuperar el aliento contenido.

Sirius se levantó apenas con los codos sobre el pupitre, haciendo que su erección se despegara del vientre de Mar y la regara con un hilo viscoso y sugerente que le cayó sobre el ombligo.

—Voy a follarte, Marlenne —le dijo con brutal sinceridad, absorto en sus ojos castaños que lucían enormes sin el flequillo cubriéndolos, y algo asustados. —Así que aún estás a tiempo de volver a ser un puto Inferi.

La muchacha, respirando por la boca, sintió el cosquilleo de la excitación del muchacho resbalando por el vientre.

No tendría otra oportunidad de experimentar algo así.

Se quedó callada, quieta, vulnerable sobre el cuerpo apabullante que se cernía sobre ella. Como Sirius se había elevado, prácticamente no se estaban tocando y Mar descubrió que sin su piel sudada pegada a la de ella, el frío regresaba con una celeridad pasmosa.

A Sirius su silencio lo volvió a cabrear, asimilando la falta de respuesta con esa sumisión asquerosa que reprobaba en ella, frente a otros. Presa del delirio y enredado en esa mirada misteriosa, que no conseguía quebrar, tomó impulso y le apartó con las rodillas las piernas, para abrirla a él.

Bajó la mirada y acercó con ayuda de su mano la punta de su miembro palpitante a su entrada viscosa, paladeando el placer de enterrarse en ella antes incluso de sentirlo. Un hormigueo de expectación lo recorrió entero cuando resbaló en su entrada y oyó un jadeo bajito, apenas reprimido.

Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de sellar su destino sin tener ni puta idea de lo que lo había llevado a ello, un pensamiento atravesó su mente como un rayo, quemándolo por dentro. Levantó la cabeza y se prendó de nuevo de Mar, que aguardaba inmóvil con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Eres virgen?

La pregunta callaba la verdadera intención de Sirius, por supuesto. Y Marlenne aún no estaba entrenada para poder leer lo que las palabras del muchacho querían expresar en verdad.

Giró el rostro, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas.

Quería llegar hasta el final. Ya lo sabía: no tendría otra oportunidad de experimentar algo así.

—No.

Marlenne sí jadeó cuando Sirius la embistió de un solo y ágil movimiento, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa intrusión, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Cegado por la imagen de Mar debajo de un hombre que no conocía, se enajenó hasta el punto de convertirse en puro movimiento, entrando y saliendo de ella en la tensión más absoluta, más desgarradora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Prefería a ese idiota?

¿Por qué?

El interior de Mar estaba caliente y era estrecho, estaba volviéndolo loco la sensación de succión que sentía cada vez que se volvía a enterrar en ella. Dejó escapar un gemido largo cuando la penetró hasta el fondo con una fluida embestida con la cadera que hizo que la chica se retorciese y aguantara la respiración.

—Mierda —masculló, siguiendo con el ir y venir, más fuerte, más rápido, más ardiente. —¡Mierda! Ahh…

Marlenne gritó cuando Sirius se salió de dentro suyo y la tomó en brazos, volteándose con ella a horcajadas y bajándola del pupitre. Se tumbó bruscamente sobre el suelo y la acomodó encima, sin importarle el golpe o el piso áspero contra su espalda. Desde esa posición tenía una visión completa de la joven que lo miraba con los labios hinchados, amoratados y entreabiertos, con las palmas sobre su pecho. Sirius solo la observó un instante antes de obligarla a levantar el trasero y guiándola para que su miembro regresase a su interior.

Sirius exhaló cuando volvió a sentir la carne apretada contra su erección y gruñó al ver que Mar continuaba perdida, con esos ojos demasiado grandes y sin emitir palabra.

—Muévete —masculló, haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba con la cadera que lo enterró más profundo. Mar lo interrogó con la mirada. —Vamos, McKinnon, tienes que saber disfrutar.

—Yo… —la voz de la chica se perdió cuando los dedos de Sirius le apretaron los huesos de la cadera y la acompasó a sus embestidas. Marlenne empezó a seguirlo, inundada de emociones y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Vas a continuar… empecinada en ese… mutismo de mierda? —jadeó Sirius, siguiendo el movimiento de sus pechos pequeños, sensibles a cada estocada. —No… puedes… decirme que no estás caliente.

Mar apretó de nuevo los labios, abandonada al placer y continuó, friccionando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras Sirius la embestía con fiereza. Este gruñó más fuerte y, rabioso ante la falta de respuesta, se incorporó sobre un codo y con la otra mano se deslizó hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían y frotó con el pulgar su clítoris, esperando la tan ansiada reacción.

La chica ahogó un grito y se convulsionó hacia adelate, encontrando la mirada deseosa y desafiante de Sirius. Endureció la fricción sin detener las embestidas y Marlenne pudo sentir un calor abrasador quemándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde adentro hacia afuera.

Sirius consiguió lo que estaba esperando desde que su mente había decidido que la follaría, sin remilgos.

Mar abrió la boca, buscando aire y él tomó impulso desde abajo y se enterró con rabia, apretando el botón hinchado que se había formado en la entrada de la muchacha. Marlenne gimió, profundo, agónico, y no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en avergonzarse porque su cuerpo, totalmente fuera de control se estremecía como una hoja al viento. Sirius aprovechó el momento, deleitándose en su gemido para sacarla de encima con fuerza y tumbarla en el piso, levantándole las piernas y colocándoselas sobre los hombros. Mar cerró los ojos, completamente vencida y le permitió todo.

Solo quería volver a sentir eso. Quería volver a sentirlo a él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _PIEDAD. Déjenme explicarles._

 _Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes en la historia de Sirius y Mar y yo me atrevería a decir que de la historia en general. Me pasé cinco horas casi de corrido escribiendo esta escena, porque necesitaba que fuese tal cual la había pensado, hace muchos —muchísimos— meses. De hecho, es una de las primeras cosas que pensé para estos dos._

 _Ahora, sí. Pueden freírme a hechizos, maldiciones y todo lo que quieran. En mi defensa, diré que yo solo había avisado que habría grandes avances en la trama de ellos, no que develaría la identidad de Chris. En verdad, para eso falta bastante, así que yo recomendaría paciencia. Esa que a Sirius le va a faltar._

 _Pero a que los sorprendí, ¿verdad? Estaba muy emocionada por compartir esto con ustedes, porque espero que dé para hablar. Así que espero llena de ansiedad sus comentarios y opiniones, ¡díganme lo que sea! Di mucho material para que los fans del Blackinnon se regodeen, aunque creo que también querrán verme arder._

 _Por otro lado, estamos por cumplir cien reviews y estoy que no puedo más de emoción. ¿Se animan a dar un empujoncito y cumplirlos con este capítulo tan lleno de emociones? Creo que es el momento ideal para salir de las sombras. Tenía pensado extorsionarlos con algo, pero luego me di cuenta que estoy actualizando tan seguido que ya no tiene sentido. Podría subir dos capítulos seguidos si lo conseguimos como regalo, o algo así, porque nos quedaremos un tiempo en 1978 y veremos de primera mano la evolución de la relación de Mar y Sirius a partir de esto. ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Por otro lado, me extendí tanto —como siempre— que tuve que dejar afuera la escena que tenía lista de Alice. La veremos la próxima, aunque no sé si la extrañarán. Me encanta leerlos aireados con las actitudes de Al y de Dor, siento que están muy compenetrados con la historia. Los adoro._

 _Podría decirles mucho más, pero por ahora, necesito leerlos a ustedes._

 _Como ya comenté por ahí, de momento me estoy tomando un pequeño respiro antes de volver a estudiar para los finales, así que creo que durante Noviembre tendremos actualizaciones semanales —y si llegamos a los cien, doble, guiño, guiño—. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, de verdad._

 _Por último, quiero llenar de amor a la diosa de mi beta_ **Noe Diosa** _, que me soportó minuto a minuto mientras escribía la escena de Mar y Sirius, chillando y asegurándonos que no la estuviese cagando. SOS LA MEJOR._

 _¡Ah! Es muy cliché, pero la apertura del capítulo es la primera estrofa de_ She will be loved _, de_ Maroon 5 _. Oíganla y díganme si no están hablando de Sirius y Mar, porque yo creo que sí y creo que estoy viendo Blackinnon por todos lados, todo el tiempo. Los gajes de estar obsesionada con este fic._

 _Ahora sí, como llegamos a los treinta capítulos, les dejaré el pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido hasta ahora._

○ **1977**

Octubre _. En la salida de Hogsmeade por Halloween, Mary, Remus, Lily y James terminan juntos, pasando una tarde agradable con sus roces velados._

 _La temporada de Quidditch da comienzo, y con ello los entrenamientos. Jane y Sally continúan disgustadas y Sirius empieza a perseguir a Mar para que le devele quién era el chico que estaba con ella en Hogsmeade._

 _El partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se desarrolla casi sin contratiempos, a excepción de la actitud dispersa de Jane que ocasiona que Gryffindor pierda y que ella casi termine estrellada contra el suelo. Como consecuencia de esa tensión, Sally y Jane acaban por solucionar sus diferencias._

 _James se une a las sesiones de estudio de Lily y Remus y se encuentra con que Mary ha tenido la misma idea. Sirius y Peter se cruzan con Mar en la lechucería y Sirius sigue presionándola para que confiese, la chica no responde a su desafío. Sin embargo, ellos dos terminan coincidiendo en la Torre de Astronomía una noche, y Sirius después de molestarla un poco se retira._

 _Además, los cuatro merodeadores, Lily y Mar prosiguen sus prácticas para la Orden, sin contratiempos. La pelirroja procura que sus amigas no descubran esto, ya que Jane y Sally empiezan a sospechar que hay algo raro entre ella y el capitán de Gryffindor. Por otro lado, Sirius, desconfiado, convierte en hábito los encuentros por la noche con Mar, donde la Ravenclaw empieza de a poco a abrirse a él. Hablan de sus hermanos, y Sirius consigue sonsacarle que el tipo de Hogsmeade se llama Chris y según ella, es un vecino._

 _Las chicas hacen planes para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Lily rechaza pasar las fiestas en Canterbury. Mar regresará a Manchester, y Mary a Edimburgo. Antes del receso, Sirius encuentra a Marlenne escondida intentando que Mulciber no se acerque a unas Hufflepuff, entre las que resulta estar Mary._

 _Las fiestas llegan, y los cuatro merodeadores son azuzados por el aburrimiento de Sirius a hacer algo estúpido y temerario. James enseguida se pone del lado de su amigo y deciden buscar a Lily y a Mar para montar la fiesta que la pelirroja había negado._

 _Sirius y Remus se aparecen en Manchester y regresan sin la Ravenclaw, porque Sirius no puede sacarse de la mente la imagen de Mar siendo acorralada por ese tal Chris en una fiesta en su casa. Lily, por otro lado, rechaza con cortesía la invitación de James y Peter, y los jóvenes regresan a Canterbury, descubriendo que Sirius mutó rápidamente a un mal humor crónico que no lo abandona en todas las vacaciones._

 _Al y sus compañeros continúan su entrenamiento, con algunas dificultades, sobre todo por parte de Alice que se encuentra dispersa y distraída, provocando la preocupación de sus amigos. Lo que ellos no saben es que en Halloween, en su primera tarea como miembros de la Orden, Alice se encontró con aquel desconocido con el que se había acostado hacía un tiempo._

 _Por otro lado, la chica encuentra un trabajo en un bar, a pesar de la oposición de sus amigos. Benji se encarga de recogerla religiosamente todas las noches y acompañarla hasta su piso. Alice encuentra la primera lechuza de BJ, que la pone ansiosa y no responde. Sin embargo, las lechuzas no cesan de llegar y pone a la chica muy nerviosa, por lo que Dorcas se da cuenta e intenta ayudarla. Alice miente y dice que su problema es con su madre._

 _Dearborn, el jefe de su grupo, les avisa que viajarán a Escocia por un problema con los gigantes, y los cuatro se marchan con el Auror y otros miembros más. Por la noche, Alice, aterida y temerosa, tiene un momento crucial con Frank en el que espera ser besada, en vano. Los gigantes atacan poco después, poniendo a todo el campamento en alerta._

 _La batalla da inicio, y Alice pronto se siente apabullada por el fuego encendido y la rabia de los gigantes. Benji es atizado y vuela directo hacia las llamas, provocando el pánico entre todos sus amigos. Alice es la única que puede correr a ayudarlo, y repara en que el chico se quemó el brazo y apenas puede estar de pie._

 _Es en ese momento que aparecen más miembros de la Orden, y gracias a la fuerza conjunta logran reducir a los gigantes. Benji es rápidamente trasladado a la casa de los Prewett para que Hestia lo auxilie. Consiguen estabilizar al rubio y se marchan a casa de Frank, mientras las chicas se vuelven a Londres. Allí Alice, herida y en shock por todo lo ocurrido, responde finalmente a BJ._

 _Benji empeora y es motivo de queja por parte de Dorcas, que no soporta a Hestia y espera que lo lleven a San Mungo. Nadie le hace caso por lo que se marcha y Alice, incómoda, descubre junto con Frank que Caradoc es parte de la Orden._

 _Benji despierta, finalmente, empezando a recuperarse por la noche y Frank lo pone al tanto de las últimas novedades. Por último, con el discurrir de la conversación, Frank termina admitiendo que está enamorado de Alice, en el mismo momento en el que la joven se escabulle del departamento para encontrarse con BJ._

○ **1978**

Enero _. De regreso al Expreso, Remus y James se encuentran con Mar y Lily, conversando, hasta que Kerry-Anne los interrumpe mostrándoles que en_ El Profeta _salió la noticia de que los gigantes habían despertado y atacado ciudades de Escocia, muy cerca de Hogwarts. Las chicas pierden los papeles al conectar que Mary, quien no había llegado, estaba en Glasgow al momento del desastre y salen a buscarla, seguidas de cerca de Remus._

 _Mary consigue llegar a tiempo al Expreso, develando que nada de lo que decía_ El Profeta _era cierto, y se disculpa por haber llegado tarde._

 _Luego de la luna llena, Sirius, que sigue enojado con Mar aunque no tuviese razones de peso, sale de la torre y se encuentra con su hermano y varios Slytherin, que solo aumenta su ira en el cuerpo. Cuando llega a la Torre de Astronomía, Mar ya está allí._

Junio _. Los merodeadores, Lily, Mar y Mary concluyen su educación mágica y regresan a Londres. En la plataforma, tienen un encontronazo desagradable con Chris, que había llevado a Marilyn para recibir a Mar. Sirius consigue comportarse y ve marcharse a la joven con Chris._

 _James se aparece en Cokeworth, para pasar el rato con Lily, feliz de haber "oficializado" su relación. Remus, en Dover, pide a sus padres que se marchen de Inglaterra cuanto antes. Él decide quedarse a luchar. Sirius, por su parte, viaja a Birmingham a la tienda de su tío Alphard y le pide trabajo, para poder mantenerse a sí mismo y conseguir sacar a Mar de su casa._

 _Todos son presentados como nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y los chicos tienen roces con los gemelos Prewett, apenas controlado por Ojoloco._

○ **1979**

Febrero _. La Orden se prepara para la boda de Lily y James, Mar, cansada, recoge su vestido y es acompañada por Sirius a Manchester, donde terminan durmiendo juntos. James le regala a Lily un colgante en forma de ciervo, para compensar por la falta de anillo de compromiso. Alice se siente incómoda con Frank y este se da cuenta; y Peter busca mediar entre Remus y Sirius, intentando que el licántropo se sienta mejor. La Orden continúa sus misiones. Petunia recibe la noticia de que su hermana se casa y decide no asistir._

○ **1980**

Enero. _Benji encuentra destrozada a Dorcas en la puerta de su casa y junto a Donny, la llevan dentro y envían una lechuza a Mar para que vaya a Liverpool, con la esperanza de que pueda sanarla. Mar recibe el aviso cuando está con Sirius y Marilyn, por lo que los tres se aparecen en el lugar del suceso, encontrando a Benji quebrado y a Donny llorando. Dorcas parece muerta. Discuten y deciden llevársela a Manchester, dando alerta a los miembros de la Orden. Donny confiesa a Marilyn el miedo que pasó y las sospechas de que sus hermanos se están metiendo en algo gordo._

 _En Manchester, Ojoloco y los demás miembros deciden trasladar el cuerpo inerte de Dorcas a Londres, para mejor seguridad y Hestia les avisa que han encontrado a Alice en su antiguo departamento inconsciente._

 _Londres se convierte en el punto nodular de la Orden. Ojoloco es convencido de que lo mejor es atención de una sanadora real y Dumbledore envía a Madame Pomfrey para que revise a Dorcas, y de paso, los embarazos de Alice y Lily. La enfermera no da un buen panorama para Dorcas, y Benji se desmorona a ojos vistas, al igual que Frank. Alice permanece consciente poco tiempo, solo el necesario para saber que su amiga está allí y muy delicada, y Pomfrey vuelve a sedarla, porque sus nervios pueden afectar a su bebé. Mar se marcha con Sirius a Manchester y le promete a Benji que echará un ojo sobre su hermano._

 _Alice despierta de su sueño inducido en el momento en el que una lechuza se acerca a su ventana. Es BJ que quiere hablar con ella. A su vez, Dorcas parece regresar en sí._

 _Y eso es todo, pequeños. Como no me canso de decirles, ¡estoy aguardando sus reacciones!_

 _Los quiero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	31. XXXI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 _«I've had you so many times but somehow_

 _I want **more**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Enero de 19** **78**

No estaba dormida, pero tampoco era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que BJ tampoco lo hacía, tumbado de cara al cielo raso, con la respiración normalizada.

Las luces del alba acariciaban el piso mugriento de la habitación, y el murmullo de la música y los gritos de abajo se habían apagado hacía un tiempo.

Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

Lo que no era mucho decir, pues no era una experimentada como Dorcas y todas sus noches habían terminado, de alguna manera, con una irremediable humillación por su parte. Regresaba en silencio, avergonzada y deseando hundirse entre sus mantas para no volver a salir jamás.

Sin embargo, con BJ tenía un sabor diferente.

El chico tampoco era un experto, lo había notado la noche después de Navidad. No había bebido esa vez, había conseguido deshacerse de su amiga con cualquier excusa y había acudido a la cita para dejar en claro todos los puntos. No quería volver a verlo.

Lo único que le había quedado claro era que ese joven conseguía enredarla con palabras parcas y llenas de doble sentido, la envolvía y la halagaba. Para cuando había caído en la cuenta, estaba besándolo con fiereza, como si el mundo entero dependiese de ello. Furiosa, anhelante.

BJ sacaba lo peor de ella. Había caído en sus brazos completamente sobria, por lo que ya no podía escudarse en excusas. Le gustaban sus atenciones. Le agradaba que la desnudara con sus dedos largos y ágiles, que la bebiese entera, que la hiciese delirar. La torpeza quedaba amainada por la necesidad con la que sus cuerpos sudados chocaban, las caricias inexpertas se compensaban con la necesidad ardiente de sentirse querida, deseada.

BJ era todo lo que hubiese querido en Frank. Excepto que él _no era_ Frank.

No tenían una relación fluida. Se limitaban a besarse, enredarse. A follar con ganas, con ímpetu. Con necesidad. Alice sentía que aquel muchacho estaba tan necesitado de otra clase de afecto —ese afecto que conseguía con Frank, al precio de quitar de plano el involucramiento físico—, como ella de ansias de deseo. En la oscuridad de la habitación, en la esquina mugrosa del Callejón Diagon donde se seguían encontrando, Alice entrecerraba los ojos, colorada de excitación y se imaginaba que era Frank el que estaba penetrándola por atrás sin piedad, tomándole los pechos y dejándole un recorrido de saliva por el cuello y el hombro.

Pero cuando yacía allí, suspendida entre el sueño y la realidad, su fuero interno sabía que no era Frank, y que estaba viviendo una ilusión pasajera, mentirosa.

Que tenía que terminar cuanto antes.

Se removió, tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo —a pesar de sus varios encuentros, le seguía apenando que la viese sin ropa cuando su respiración regresaba a la normalidad y no sentía esa urgencia arrolladora de que la penetrase como si no hubiese mañana—, y se giró de lado, para mirar a su acompañante y reclamar su atención.

Los ojos de BJ estaban abiertos. Estaba tumbado de lado, con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada y el brazo olvidado en la distancia que los separaba.

Alice contuvo el aliento al ver sus rasgos afilados, y el cabello rubio oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente. Con la luz que ya entraba a raudales por la ventana, incluso a pesar de las sucias cortinas, parecía más niño que nunca. La piel blanca le brillaba con esmero y su mueca distendida le hacía parecer algún dios griego olvidado en su cama.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, BJ siguió estirando los dedos para llegar a tocarla, pasear por su hombro y descorrer la sábana que había atrapado para cubrirse. Su mirada seguía el camino de su caricia lánguida, que le puso los vellos de punta.

Alice carraspeó bajito para llamar su atención.

—¿Mm? —musitó BJ, dándole a entender que la escuchaba, mientras subía el recorrido de su vientre. Despegó la cara de la almohada para acercarse a ella, perezoso.

—Oye, ya… ya tengo que irme —musitó ella, inmóvil, permitiendo que él se escurriera a su lado. BJ descendió hasta la altura de sus pechos y con la mano en la hondonada de su cintura, dio un lengüetazo cálido y certero a uno de sus senos, endureciéndolo de inmediato.

Abrió la boca con suficiencia y engulló su seno derecho, degustándolo con delicia, como si no lo hubiese tocado en toda la noche. Paladeó y recorrió su piel con la punta de la lengua, esperando el suspiro que Alice no pudo contener.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entonces, llevando su atención hacia el otro pecho, jugueteando de la misma manera. A BJ le fascinaban los senos de Alice: eran los más grandes que había visto jamás, y sabía que si hacía eso, la joven empezaba a aflojarse y a ceder, y a mojarse y a gemir. Y no había nada más divertido que eso.

—Pues… —la joven perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la caricia de BJ descendió entre sus piernas, mientras seguía acicateando sus pezones con una delicia tortuosa.

—Tengo que… tengo que volver al trabajo —tartamudeó, sin fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Bj siguió a lo suyo, muy concentrado en el cuerpo de Al y en su humedad. —En serio.

—Más tarde —respondió el muchacho, succionando y metiendo un dedo en su intimidad palpitante. Alice inspiró ruidosamente y buscó recuperar la cordura.

—Ya es más tarde.

—Pues más tarde.

—Tengo que irme. Ah… —Alice dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la mano de BJ comenzó a moverse con insistencia, hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Se mordió los labios para frenar el gemido. —Detente.

—No quiero.

Bj sonrió un poco, alejándose de los pechos rojos de Alice, que había dejado hipersensibles, para mirarla un momento, con la boca abierta y las pupilas dilatadas.

No era una muchacha hermosa, pero tenía algo que empezaba a encantarle. Quizá era esa renuencia, esa culpa que exudaba cuando empezaba a tocarla, como si fuese algo malo calentarse bajo sus caricias. Le ponía que ella pensara que estaban haciendo algo malo, algo detestable. Sus pechos grandes tampoco estaban nada mal, ni las ganas con las que gemía cuando empezaba a delirar, a acercarse al orgasmo. Toda esa modosidad del principio se transformaba al instante si sabía tocar los sitios correctos, y eso le fascinaba.

Quizá era que nunca había tenido una química tan explosiva con otra mujer.

—No pareces con ganas de irte —la picó en voz baja, manteniendo la sonrisa de lado. Alice boqueó, dispuesta a refutarlo, pero la cabeza de BJ descendió por su vientre para quedar a un palmo de su clítoris, todavía hinchado del último encuentro.

Todo el cuerpo de Alice se tensionó al sentir la respiración de BJ tan cerca de su parte más íntima. Resopló, buscando los trozos de su razón rotos antes de caer en esa maldita cama y forcejeó un poco con las piernas para quitárselo de encima de una vez.

Las actividades en la Academia empezaban esa misma mañana y tenía que volver al apartamento antes de que Dorcas sospechase algo.

Sin embargo, esos no eran los planes de BJ, que sujetó con fuerza los muslos de Alice y los abrió para él, paladeando con anticipación el olor a su excitación. Lo que más le gustaba de ella, en resumen, era eso: que se negara a él cuando estaba tan caliente como él.

Alice tragó, de cara al cielo raso y supo que no tenía sentido, BJ ya había visto que a pesar de sus palabras, estaba tan húmeda como él quería. Avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro caliente con las manos frías en el momento en el que la lengua de BJ recogía sus fluidos delatores, desde el clítoris hacia abajo, empujando en su entrada dilatada.

—Mierda…

—No creo que quieras marcharte —dijo BJ despacio, mirándola por un momento por encima de sus muslos antes de volver a enterrar su boca, esta vez con ganas. Alice gimió más fuerte, al sentirlo en todos lados, succionando, chupando, apretándole las nalgas para que se abriese más, para que se entregase entera.

Tenía que irse. Sí, tenía que irse.

Pero el calor subía y tironeaba desde su ombligo, y su entrada empezaba a cosquillearle, necesitada, ansiosa de algo más.

BJ se separó un momento y se levantó con ayuda de sus manos, captando la atención de la chica.

—Entonces… ¿te irás?

La respuesta de Alice fue un gemido ronco, profundo, porque la pregunta no había terminado cuando BJ había ingresado sin aviso de un movimiento fluido con la cadera, directo a su interior resbaloso. La joven siguió retorciéndose, esta vez de ansiedad, mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y resoplaba de excitación. BJ enterraba con fiereza los dedos en su culo, haciéndola mecerse al compás frenético de sus embestidas.

—Vamos… Alice… —susurraba con esfuerzo, con su rostro contraído de concentración y calentura. —Vete. Tienes que… marcharte… ¿cierto? —la aludida se había incorporado lo suficiente para gemir con ganas, mientras se sostenía de sus costados para impulsarlo bien fuerte. —¿Por qué no te vas ya?

El gemido brusco llenó la habitación cuando ambos aumentaron la fricción, envueltos en una necesidad delirante de más placer. Alice sabía que tenía que detenerse, sabía que las palabras de BJ estaban cargadas de veneno. Se estaba burlando de ella. Se estaba mofando de su debilidad, y aún así, tenerlo entre las piernas era lo más excitante que había experimentado en su puta vida.

Bj se impulsó una última vez antes de soltarla y salirse —para demencia de Alice, que boqueó, sin aire, ante el vacío repentino — y con fiereza le tomó las caderas para voltearla, empujándola contra el colchón.

—¿Qué…? Ahh… —BJ frotó despacio su erección húmeda contra la hendidura entre sus nalgas, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Alice convulsionara con el contacto. Se tumbó encima, con el miembro caliente y palpitante enterrado entre sus glúteos y le apartó el cabello corto del rostro para poder verla.

—No te irás, ¿cierto? —masculló, jadeando, de lado.

—No.

BJ sonrió a la vez que, con la ayuda de su otra mano, volvía el camino de su pene hacia el interior anhelante de Alice, tan lento, tan profundo, que Alice no aguantó el grito.

—¡Por favor!

—Por favor… ¿qué? —preguntó BJ entre dientes, sofocado. Empezaba a afectarle a él también el juego, y estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por controlarse y no eyacular. Se incorporó en su codo y apoyó la otra palma en el trasero de Alice para coordinar el vaivén desesperante.

—¿Eso? —tanteó, aumentando el ritmo.

—¡Sí!

—¿No te irás?

—No… sigue… por favor.

—Ahh…

El estertor ronco impulsó a BJ hacia arriba, empujando con fuerza, con rabia, mientras el cuerpo de Alice convulsionaba sobre las sábanas, desbordante de excitación, llegando a un orgasmo demoledor. Aplastante.

Como la presencia de BJ sobre ella, dentro de ella. En su vida, en todos lados.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1978**

A Sirius las revoluciones le bajaron drásticamente nada más caer tumbado en el piso, con los brazos en cruz. Todavía resollaba del esfuerzo, sus extremidades iban quedándose laxas y la cálida sensación de bienestar inundaba todo, incluso su mente.

Se había venido dos veces y había sido fantástico. Sentía su cuerpo flotar sobre marea calma, ni siquiera se había percatado del piso duro y frío en su espalda desnuda.

Ni en el movimiento a su lado.

Sirius se dio cuenta que podía ser que no todo fuese tan estupendo cuando vio de reojo los pies descalzos de Mar recogiendo sus prendas más rápida que un rayo.

Para cuando hincó un codo para incorporarse y buscar algo que decir —no tenía idea qué—, la chica ya había salido huyendo a toda prisa, vestida al descuido y sin mirar atrás.

Recién en ese momento, el bienestar pacífico que Sirius había adquirido luego de la sesión se sexo tambaleó y se quebró de una tajada certera, cuando su cabeza empezó a procesar lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—¡Mar!

Pero los pasos de la Ravenclaw ya habían desaparecidos, huyendo de todos. Y, sobre todo, de él.

—Mierda.

Se vistió con brusquedad, recordando una a una las frases que había dicho, las cosas que había hecho. Las reacciones que había obtenido de Mar.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Qué clase de imbécil era?

Salió de la Torre mascullando improperios por no haber traído consigo el Mapa, le habría servido para descubrir dónde demonios estaba Mar y arreglar las cosas. Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué podría decirle, o cómo solucionarlo.

Pondría sus manos frente a un hipogrifo para asegurar que la muchacha estaría cabreada, y volvería a aquel puto hermetismo que había buscado derribar. Pero era su única certeza. ¿Por qué había actuado así? Sí, estaba furioso y el encuentro con Regulus no había hecho más que echarle sal a la herida supurante. Pero eso no era excusa.

La había tomado con Mar y lo había hecho con ganas. No sabía en qué punto había llegado a eso, pero no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella, a pesar de las negras circunstancias.

El sexo le había devuelto la cabeza despejada y le había borrado de un plumazo toda la rabia que había acumulado en los últimos días.

No se arrepentía.

Pero sí quería remediar las aristas filosas: si había conseguido sentirse aunque fuese un poco más cerca de Mar en esos últimos meses, acababa de firmar su orden de restricción permanente.

—¡Mierda!

Golpeó una armadura solitaria en el recodo camino a la Sala Común, que gimió de dolor y se dobló en dos. No le importó. Le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda —la mujer le sonrió aunque hubiese interrumpido su sueño, mientras lo miraba con un solo ojo— y corrió hasta su dormitorio.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Su estúpido juego había terminado llevándolo demasiado lejos. Era hora de aceptar a ese tipo, a ese Chris, y seguir adelante. Si era el novio de Mar —aunque ella afirmase que no— pues por él estaba bien. Le daba mala espina. No le había gustado esa vez que los encontró en Hogsmeade y aún menos su actitud en la casa de la chica. Pero si Marlenne estaba bien con eso, él también tenía que estarlo. Aunque la chica se convirtiese en alguien por completo diferente cuando se trataba de él. Estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Sin embargo, le repateaba, porque cada vez que parecía hurgar en un secreto, descubría otros tres.

Se tumbó en su cama de cara al cielo, suspirando.

¿Con quién mierda se había acostado, si no era con Chris? Según sabía, la extensión del mundo de Mar no era muy amplio. Si no era virgen, tenía que haber sido con él.

La rabia lo volvió a asaltar, quemándole las entrañas. No le agradaba. De hecho, le enfurecía imaginarse la figura menuda de la Ravenclaw bajo ese imbécil, del que no sabía nada excepto que no tenía escrúpulos para maltratarla.

O besarla.

Giró de lado en la cama y pasó un brazo bajo la almohada, considerando que con el torbellino de pensamientos, no alcanzaría a dormir. El sol ya empezaba a asomar, neblinoso, por la ventana.

Si quería hacer las pases con Mar, tendría que dejar a un lado su animadversión por ese tipo y asegurase de no volver a perder el control. Sí, eso haría.

Pero las preguntas seguían estallando.

¿Por qué Mar había accedido? ¿Había estado tan enajenado en su propia ira que había terminado obligándola?

No. Ella había consentido. No había estado tan ciego.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Se había prometido abandonar la comparación y dejar de lado a Chris, pero Sirius no podía dejar de cuestionarse si había sido con él con quién Mar se había acostado. ¿Había mantenido su estoicismo hasta el final?

¿Había disfrutado con él? ¿Se había convertido en esa otra Mar, sumisa, maleable, en su cama?

¿O se había negado como esa noche a demostrar emociones, obligando a Sirius a doblegarla poco a poco?

No entendía por qué, pero lo llenaba de rabia esa actuación diferente de la chica. Lo había atraído por sus secretos, por su pasotismo, pero lo que en verdad había terminado de hundirlo había sido el trato distinto que la chica impartía con las personas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué si él recibía solo silencios y miradas filosas, Chris recibía protección y aceptación? Había tardado meses en poder hablar con ella. Todavía no podía decir que podía acercarse sin todo un acomodamiento previo, para que no huyera —o lo golpease—. En cambio, a aquel imbécil le permitía todo. Rompía sus barreras con una celeridad pasmosa.

Y él era el que compartía las noches con Mar.

Cuando cerró los ojos, Sirius se dio cuenta que tenía la conclusión en la punta de la lengua. Lo que detestaba, más allá de la presencia perturbadora de aquel idiota, era la Mar que lo acompañaba. La chica se convertía en otra, en una apatía diferente a la usual, casi como una mascota obediente frente a su amo. Nadie podría adivinar que era la misma que le había clavado la varita en la vena del cuello o que había conseguido que unos Slytherin salieran de encima de Mary.

A Sirius le agradaba _esa_ Mar. No la otra.

Lo arreglaría. Volverían a la normalidad, aunque significase dejar de meter el hocico en lo que se traía con ese tipo.

Pero mientras Sirius iba venciéndose al sueño, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para la sensación de sus manos rozando la piel de Mar, y su mueca de sorpresa, incapaz de disimular el placer que él le estaba dando.

Aún podía oler su esencia adherida entre sus dedos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Enero de 1978**

Al final, Alice llegó casi corriendo al Ministerio, con una Dorcas bufando a su lado porque estaban tardísimo y sin duda, Dearborn la pagaría con ellos.

No había podido despegarse de BJ ni siquiera después de que ambos llegasen al orgasmo. Él se había desplomado sobre su cuerpo empapado de sudor luego de hacerla correrse, eyaculando con fuerza en su interior. Le había vuelto a correr el cabello que se le pegoteaba en la cara y le había rozado la mejilla con los labios.

Luego, cuando la posición empezaba a incomodarlos a los dos, el joven se había salido, satisfecho, y había rodado al costado, sin agrandar la distancia. Alice no quería volver a decir que debía marcharse, porque temía que la espiral de deseo volviese a ascender, pero tampoco sentía la fuerza para abandonar aquella cama enclenque que le estaba dando los momentos más gozosos de su vida.

Ya podía sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban al borde de sus ojos —odiaba esa maldita tendencia a ponerse emocional luego de alcanzar el orgasmo—, mientras decidía si romper el silencio o no, tumbada de lado, con la cara aplastada contra el colchón, hacia BJ.

Fue él el que habló, luego de algunos minutos.

—¿Volveremos a vernos hoy? —preguntó en voz baja, estirando los dedos para quitarle más cabellos sudados del cuello.

—¿Hoy? —se alarmó ella, dos octavas más alta. Sus ojos se secaron con rapidez, presa del pánico. BJ parpadeó, sin comprender.

—Sí —sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla que despedía el exceso de calor de su piel. —Mañana regreso a Hogwarts.

—Oh.

No lo había considerado, por supuesto. De hecho, intentaba borrar de su mente el hecho de que para ella, aún era un crío, un niño. Nunca se había animado a preguntarle la edad, pero estaba segura que apenas tendría dieciséis años. Alice pronto cumpliría diecinueve.

Sin embargo, la brecha que existía entre ambos no se debía tanto a la diferencia de edad, sino a su lugar en la vida. Alice estaba formándose para ser Auror, vivía sola en Londres y tenía un trabajo. De BJ no sabía nada más que era estudiante. ¿Cómo podrían mantener esos encuentros si él estaba encerrado en Hogwarts nueve meses al año?

—Te recogeré esta noche —sentenció entonces BJ, ajeno al derrotero que estaban tomando los pensamientos de su acompañante. —Cuando termines con tu trabajo.

Alice no se había atrevido a mencionar la Academia. No creía que fuese algo de lo que pudiese hablar con alguien prácticamente desconocido, y no se sentía cómoda con ello.

—No… no creo —tartamudeó, buscando salir del atolladero. —Por la noche tengo turno en otro lado.

—¿Turno?

—Otro trabajo.

—Te recogeré luego —resolvió BJ sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera estaba mirándola, tenía los ojos fijos en sus mejillas y en su cabello alborotado, mientras continuaba sus lánguidas caricias.

—No sé si será buena idea… —musitó Alice, dudosa. No estaba segura cómo se desarrollaría el regreso al Escuadrón y, de cualquier forma, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de un nuevo encuentro.

Pero si BJ se marcharía a Escocia, no podrían verse por un largo tiempo. Podría juntar valor para dejarlo.

Luego de esa noche.

—Está bien —había convenido, procurando esconder su resignación. Se había incorporado, y deshecho de sus dedos y de las sábanas con una sacudida, buscando sus prendas desperdigadas. Tendría que correr.

Antes de irse, le había dado las señas del bar en la zona _muggle_ donde trabajaba, convenciéndose de que no haría ningún daño.

Fuera de la esfera de influencia de BJ, Alice se sentía con mayor certeza de que aquella sería la última noche. Se lo repetía en su mente mientras corría hacia el Ministerio, obcecada en ese pensamiento.

La última.

La última noche de algo que jamás debió haber empezado.

Extrañamente, aquel pensamiento le había mejorado el humor —contrastante con la mala leche que llevaba Dorcas, refunfuñando a su lado— y la había hecho dibujar una tímida sonrisa cuando en el Atrio se encontraron con Frank y con Benji, que ya estaba listo para recuperar su sitio.

—Así que ya estás bien —había soltado Dorcas nada más verlos, con los brazos cruzados y actitud reprobadora.

—Hago lo que puedo —dijo Benji con tranquilidad, mientras echaban a andar hacia el ascensor, rumbo al segundo piso.

Dorcas chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues deberías no caer en el fuego como un imbécil. Si puedes.

Frank los dejó discutiendo —o más bien, a Dorcas enfurruñándose y a Benji demasiado débil todavía para replicar como solían hacer— y tomó del brazo a Al para apartarla un poco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —susurró, con una sonrisa que a la chica le erizó toda la piel.

—Bien —respondió de forma automática. —¿Tu?

Frank hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pasaron Año Nuevo? —preguntó, fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía. —Hubiese querido ir a Londres, pero mi madre insistió y…

—Está bien —sonrió Alice, olvidando en los ojos de Frank todo lo que le preocupaba. —No fue nada especial. Dor bebió bastante.

—No me extraña —Al torció el gesto y buscó sostener estoica la sonrisa que había tambaleado al recordar que ella también había bebido, y dónde había terminado luego. —Pero eran las primeras fiestas sin… Es decir, yo… Solo…

—Estoy bien —interrumpió la muchacha, apretándose para hacer espacio en el atestado ascensor del ministerio, procurando evitar el contacto con Frank. Le hacía sentirse peor.

Sabía que él estaba pensando en que estaría triste y algo deprimida por las fiestas sin su madre, pero la realidad era que poco había pensando en ella en esos días, repletos de caricias sudadas y sábanas arrugadas bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —convino Frank, sin adivinar los derroteros de los recuerdos de la chica. Se mordió el labio, titubeando y luego soltó —Te extrañé.

Alice parpadeó, y la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el segundo piso, dejando paso a una airada Dorcas que salió aprisa, sofocada y furibunda porque un gigantesco hombre de piel morena la había aplastado literalmente contra Benji para hacerse espacio y la chica había tenido que soportar el traqueteo a un palmo del rubio, con sus narices casi rozándose.

Frank emuló los pasos de su amiga escabulléndose de sus palabras lanzadas al aire y dejando a Alice plantada como una estúpida en el elevador. Benji, que había esperado con su serenidad habitual a que se descomprimiera el sitio, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantara, arrancándola de su repentina desorientación.

Tomo aire profundo y salió hacia la oficina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Enero de 1978**

Podía percibir la vibración de todas las respiraciones del lugar, un castillo enorme y dormido. Era un zumbido apenas perceptible con la bruma perezosa del nuevo día, que luchaba en vano por colarse dentro de los muros de piedra.

Hogwarts era impenetrable.

Marlenne ingresó en su Sala Común en el silencio más absoluto. El sitio estaba ya limpio y preparado para una nueva jornada, pero ella no. Salteó el peldaño que crujía camino a los dormitorios, sin pensárselo siquiera, demasiado acostumbrada a escabullirse sin que nadie lo notase. En Ravenclaw era algo menos que un fantasma, siempre callada, siempre impertérrita. Sus compañeras de cuarto simplemente la ignoraban. Sin embargo, no era de su interés que descubrieran que jamás había dormido en su habitación.

Ingresó con una lentitud deliberada, procurando no perturbar ni un ápice el ambiente y, de puntillas, se encerró en el baño. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y echó un hechizo silenciador, además de bloquear la entrada.

Luego, más relajada, dejó olvidada la varita y se giró hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de la ducha. Una de sus compañeras, Samantha Jollands, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, era una engreída que no soportaba estar lejos de su propia belleza, por lo que en tercero había encantado el espejo del baño para que adquiriese las proporciones que consideraba adecuadas. Nadie había rebatido y allí continuaba.

Reflejaba la mirada de Mar escondida tras su flequillo alborotado, su rostro cortado por las comisuras deprimidas y los hombros caídos.

Era el mismo cuerpo con el que había iniciado la jornada esa misma mañana y sin embargo, no podía sentirse más diferente.

Mar desvió la mirada y se quitó los zapatos y las medias, dejándolas tiradas junto a la varita. Se deshizo de la capa sacudiendo las extremidades —que parecían entumecidas, sin responder correctamente a sus órdenes—, el pantalón de franela y la camiseta, y se plantó de nuevo, en ropa interior, frente al espejo.

No veía diferencias.

Nunca se había molestado por su aspecto, así que tenía pocos parámetros para evaluarse. Marilyn le decía cuando era pequeña que era muy guapa, y que lo sería más si sonriese con más frecuencia.

¿Era guapa? No estaba segura.

Más bien era normalucha. Parpadeó y presa de un impulso, llevó el brazo hacia atrás y se desabrochó el sostén, permitiendo que cayera vencido a sus pies.

No tenía pechos grandes, ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Sintió un tirón en el estómago al recordar la mirada de Sirius, y buscó concentrarse en el reflejo frente suyo. Su piel era muy blanca, no pálida y reluciente como la de Mary, sino más bien enfermiza. Los pechos le cabían con facilidad entre las manos, y sus palmas eran pequeñas. A Sirius le habrían sobrado los dedos, pero no se había dado cuenta.

Era demasiado baja, claro, y sus piernas eran delgadas, no como las largas y torneadas de Lily o las graciosas de Mary. Tenía la cintura muy fina, podía rodearla si estiraba mucho los dedos, y tenía un trasero desproporcional para su tamaño.

No. Definitivamente no era una chica guapa.

Sus ojos descendieron desde sus manos, que medían su cintura, hasta la única prenda que le quedaba y se sintió ridícula. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por eso si jamás lo había hecho? Nunca le había dedicado más de un pensamiento a su aspecto. Su padre había elegido sus túnicas desde que tenía memoria, en casa se decantaba por la comodidad. Y Chris nunca había mencionado algo. No se había detenido a preguntarse si su atracción podía ser física, porque había rehuido de su tacto tanto como era humanamente posible. Sus besos eran la consecuencia necesaria de mantener el orden en su vida. Nada más.

¿Chris la pensaba guapa?

¿…Y Sirius?

¿La había visto atractiva, desnuda frente a él, vulnerable?

Sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez y abrió la ducha. El agua había sido un bálsamo para sus pensamientos y estaba segura que le lavaría esa extraña sensación.

Se quitó las bragas deslizándolas hacia abajo y procuró evitar mirarlas. Sin embargo la mancha estaba allí, delatora, de lo que había consentido, y de lo que había hecho.

La sangre se había empezado a secar en la tela clara, y tenía otro poco en el pliegue del muslo.

Volvió a sentirse fuera de su cuerpo. Ajena. Una invitada no deseada.

No había pensado jamás en el sexo porque la imagen de Chris doblegándola de otra forma más le provocaban ganas de vomitar. No era que no había sentido jamás necesidad, pero había reprimido cualquier pensamiento o sensación en ese sentido, debido a que el rostro y las manos férreas de Chris terminaban inundándola. Su mente era el único sitio del que estaba a salvo de su influencia.

De esa forma, se había dejado estar. Consideraba que los roces de labios eran el precio a pagar por todo lo demás y los soportaba con estoicismo. No lo disfrutaba.

Pero los besos de Sirius habían tenido un gusto diferente, y eso era lo que la traía tan perdida.

Se metió en la ducha hirviendo y permitió que el chorro le empapara la coronilla, desparramando hilos de agua hacia todas las direcciones. Los rizos pesados empezaron a estirarse hacia abajo, presionados por la pesadez y Mar esperó a que la mezcla de sensaciones abandonara su cuerpo y volviese a dejarla sola.

Fría.

El vapor levantó de sus poros y suspendió el olor a sexo que traía, y Mar se vio envuelta por algunos segundos en aquel aroma hasta entonces desconocido y fascinante, de unión de Sirius y de ella misma.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? O más bien, ¿por qué lo había permitido?

Y lo que era aún más importante y peligroso, ¿por qué Sirius había continuado?

Se había acostado con él. Se había acostado con él y había temblado bajo sus caricias, había suspirado entre sus embestidas y había _disfrutado_ de un placer que no había creído que pudiese existir.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Cerró el grifo sin importar que el agua se escurriese por su piel. Ya no olía a sexo y sentía la piel en carne viva. Sin embargo, el nudo de sensaciones no la abandonaba.

Descartó la ropa que había llevado esa misma noche a la Torre de Astronomía y salió envuelta en una toalla a buscar otra muda, mientras agradecía internamente que fuese sábado.

Se encerró en su cama, tirando de los doseles para aislarse del universo, se vistió aprisa, cogió la varita e insonorizó su pequeño refugio rectangular. Se tumbó y manoteó debajo de los barrotes para dar con una pequeña reserva de pociones, que guardaba para casos de emergencia y, sin interesarse de sus rizos empapados o de lo que sucedería al despertar, se bebió la pócima para dormir sin sueños. Necesitaba olvidar que estaba rodeada de desconocidas, y necesitaba olvidar esa sensación de ser ajena a su propio cuerpo.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella maldita noche y descansar.

Sin que Sirius se colara en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1978**

Habían cancelado de momento las reuniones de práctica para la Orden, más que nada a pedido de Lily, aunque a Remus tampoco le había venido nada mal. Por más que sabían que fuera les esperaban cosas que estaban muy lejos de la educación formal y la aprobación de exámenes, de cualquier manera los EXTASIS acechaban con los colmillos afilados y, dentro de los seguros muros del castillo, estudiar se veía más apremiante que saber echar un buen maleficio en el momento correcto.

Por eso Remus sabía que encontraría a la pelirroja en la biblioteca, aquel domingo despejado. La nieve se acumulaba hacia los costados, ya vieja, pero imposible de derretir: el frío era glaciar en aquella época del año y obligaba a llevar capa incluso dentro del colegio.

La encontró en la mesa de siempre, ya con los libros y los pergaminos dispuestos, enterrada en los últimos deberes que les habían mandado. Remus se deslizó a su lado en la quietud irrompible y le sonrió cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Dónde más? —respondió Lily con la sonrisa pequeña, volviendo a lo suyo. El licántropo se inclinó sobre su mochila y empezó a sacar sus útiles con parsimonia.

Lily dejó suspendida la pluma en la esquina superior derecha, a punto de empezar la redacción de Transformaciones.

—¿Dónde has dejado a los demás? —preguntó la chica en voz queda, colocando la fecha con trazos certeros. Remus ordenó la pila de libros de consulta que Flitwick había recomendado.

—Peter está con resaca —contestó Remus con una sonrisa cómplice. La pelirroja dejó su esmerada tarea para levantar la vista y las cejas, sorprendida. —Tenía algo con Smith, pero lo dejaron. Todavía no lo supera.

—¿Susan Smith? ¿De quinto? —corroboró la chica dejando la pluma en el tintero. Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sabía.

—Y a Sirius finalmente se le fue el humor de mierda —siguió informando el muchacho, mientras abría distraído el índice del tomo más próximo. —De hecho, no lo he visto desde la mañana —estaba seguro que no había dormido en la habitación, pero no era información que quisiese darle a Lily. Por lo general, mantenían una notoria discreción cuando alguno de los cuatro no dormía en su cama, relegando las bromas y carcajadas para cuando estuviesen solos.

Cuestión de fidelidad de la manada.

—¿Sirius de mal humor? Quién lo creería —se burló un poco la pelirroja, descansando su mentón en la palma. —Me pareció que estaba un poco gruñón al volver de las vacaciones.

—A saber —suspiró el aludido, restándole importancia. —El humor de Sirius es más cambiante que el color de las túnicas de Dumbledore, con eso te digo todo.

Lily ahogó una risita y estiró el brazo para reprenderlo.

—James, por otra parte, no tengo idea dónde está —concluyó, mordiendo la punta de la pluma. —Quizá estaría interesado en venir pero no lo encontré. Y necesito ponerme al día.

Estaba claro que a su amigo solo le interesaría la biblioteca un domingo si incluía cierta pelirroja que tenía enfrente, pero eso tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta. Y la realidad era que todavía no había conseguido ponerse a corriente con todas las asignaturas desde su última luna llena.

—Vale.

—¿Las chicas? —no tenía intención de indagar sobre Mary, pero consideró que no hacía daño una pregunta cortés. No había vuelto a cruzarse con la Hufflepuff desde que había salido de la enfermería, y no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o triste al respecto.

—Pues Jane y Sally deben andar tonteando por ahí —respondió Lily, sin entender el trasfondo del cuestionamiento. —Y Kerry-Anne les prohibió la entrada al dormitorio hasta que no entendieran que piensa seguir su cronograma de estudio incluso enferma —la muchacha se rió entre dientes y Remus aguardó la explicación. —Tomó frío estos últimos días y está peleándose con la gripe. O mejor, está peleando porque no la consideren enferma y la lleven donde Madame Pomfrey, que es lo que pretendían hacer Sally y Jane, porque tiene que cumplir con su plan trazado para los EXTASIS.

—Se preocupa mucho —tanteó el licántropo, ladeando la cabeza. Podía imaginar a su compañera Gryffindor en esa guisa por completo, era algo que le pegaba mucho a la personalidad de Kerry-Anne.

—Lo sé —suspiró Lily, dividida entre la diversión y la resignación. —Pero no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Si rindiese los exámenes hoy, igual sacaría puros Extraordinarios.

Se encogió de hombros y recogió algunos libros dispersos, para hacer orden en la mesa y observó con suspicacia a Remus.

—Aunque dudo que preguntaras por ellas.

El aludido mantuvo su expresión neutra, sin caer en la trampa. Lily volvió a suspirar y estiró las comisuras, comprendiendo todo lo que no se decía.

—Mary está bien. Continúa siguiendo las noticias, aunque no digan ni una palabra sobre Escocia.

— _El Profeta_ no volvió a hablar de los gigantes después de esa nota —apuntó Remus, procurando ignorar el hecho de que lo habían pillado. Si era Lily, no se sentía tan en falta.

—Ajá —convino Lily, torciendo el gesto. Era cierto. Luego de regar el pánico, el periódico había guardado un incómodo silencio respecto de los detalles y las consecuencias de los destrozos de los gigantes en Escocia, como si hubiesen decidido cortar de cuajo la información. Lily sospechaba que existían intereses poderosos en pugna que habían terminado por censurar el diario.

Había cosas que la comunidad mágica no debía saber.

—Debe estar en su Sala Común —retomó la pelirroja, desechando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. —Creo que condena a cualquier persona que esté estudiando un domingo.

Se rieron bajito, porque ellos eran exactamente la clase de estudiantes que hacían lo que Mary consideraba aberrante.

—Estoy muy atrasado —intentó justificarse Remus con una sonrisa. Lily cabeceó, dando a entender que no tenía intención de juzgarlo.

—Mar, por otro lado…

—Oigan, estaban aquí.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos al oír aquel tono tan conocido, demasiado fuerte para un ambiente como la biblioteca. Sirius se materializó frente a ellos y Lily casi pudo ver cómo se materializaba la mirada fulminante de Madame Pince, alerta a cualquiera que perturbase sus dominios.

—Sirius, esto es una biblioteca —lo reprendió Remus enseguida, entre dientes —Baja la voz.

—Sí, sí, ya —lo desestimó el recién llegado con un gesto. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Lily. —¿Has visto a Mar?

—¿A Mar?

—Sí, Ravenclaw, como de esta altura, que tiene pinta de querer matarnos a todos…

—Ya sabe quién es Mar, idiota —lo interrumpió de nuevo el licántropo rodando los ojos ante los aspavientos de su amigo. Sirius se calló y aguardó con las cejas levantadas.

—No lo sé —titubeó la pelirroja, algo descolocada. —¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Quiero ayudarla a matarnos a todos —respondió Sirius de manera inmediata. —¿Hoy es el día de las preguntas ridículas? —Remus suspiró, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. —Porque necesito hablar con ella, evidentemente.

—¿Para qué? —insistió Lily, entrecerrando los ojos. Podía oler las oscuras elucubraciones de Sirius a kilómetros y, sin duda, esa era una de ellas.

—Deja el detective para después, pelirroja —se impacientó Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —¿Sabes donde mierda está o no?

Lily reflexionó un segundo.

—Pues si no está por aquí o en los jardines… estará en su Sala Común. O en su cuarto.

—Vale.

—Pero Sirius, ¿qué estás… —el muchacho ya había salido pitando, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que tuviesen que decirle. —planeando? —terminó la pelirroja, en vano. Se volvió hacia Remus. —¿Qué demonios?

—Tengo la misma información que tu.

—Ni siquiera sabía que hablaban.

—No tengo idea, Lily.

—Está bien —concluyó ella, sin estar muy convencida. —Es imposible saber en qué puede estar pensando Sirius, ¿verdad?

—Llevo fallando seis años.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una sonrisa y Remus, con un ademán, la invitó a proseguir con sus libros, dando por concluida la charla, de momento.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró poco, porque de la misma forma intempestiva que había llegado Sirius, llegó James, revolviéndose el cabello y con un pergamino en la mano.

—¿Y ahora qué…? —tartamudeó Lily al verlo acercarse, perpleja. Remus chasqueó la lengua y no comentó nada. Había reconocido el Mapa en su mano, y comprendió por qué Sirius había ido en su busca para preguntarles por Mar. No tenía el Mapa para buscarla él mismo.

—Al fin los encuentro —jadeó James, afable, guardando rápidamente el pergamino doblado en el bolsillo. —Aunque no me extraña. ¿Es que no saben estar en otro sitio que no sea la biblioteca?

Lily se revolvió en el asiento, incómoda.

—Baja la voz, James, o Madame Pince nos reprenderá.

—Lo siento —sonrió el acomodándose los anteojos con el índice. Echó un rápido vistazo a los pergaminos desparramados y la pila de libros recién ordenada. —¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Esto? —inquiríó Lily, señalando la mesa. —No. Tendría que avanzar un poco con la redacción de Transformaciones y…

—La hacemos juntos en la noche —propuso James de inmediato, con su sonrisa más encantadora. Remus se echó hacia atrás, sabiendo que estaba siendo un estorbo y procuró fingir invisibilidad mientras procuraba contener la risa. Podía ver el esfuerzo que su amigo estaba haciendo y también podía entender el desconcierto de la pelirroja. —Ven conmigo.

—Espera… ¿a dónde?

—Los domingos no se hicieron para encerrarse aquí, Lily —le explicó James, apremiándola. —Salgamos.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a ver a Hagrid, vamos —propuso, tomando impulso y aferrando la muñeca de la pelirroja para que se pusiera de pie. Esa vez, sorprendida y algo confusa, Lily no rechazó el contacto repentino y aquella pequeñísima victoria le explotó en el pecho a James como lava ardiente. —Sal a tomar aire.

—Pero tengo que juntar mis…

—Ya lo recojo yo —intervino Remus, apoyando en silencio a su amigo. James le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, radiante, y tiró de la pelirroja hasta que se puso en movimiento.

—No olvides la capa, afuera está helado.

—¿Ese es el aire que quieres que tome? —se burló la chica, haciéndole caso de cualquier forma.

—Sí, pero no que pilles un resfriado —respondió James a la carrerilla, impaciente. Le arrebató la capa de las manos, que Lily había descolgado del respaldo de la silla y se la echó sobre los hombros. —Vamos.

Volvió a tomarla con casualidad, esta vez de la mano y la guió hacia la salida, perdiéndose enseguida en el recodo.

Remus quedó inmóvil con la vista fija en el punto donde sus amigos se habían marchado y, de pronto, le asaltó la idea de que tal vez —solo tal vez, con mucha ayuda y gracia de Merlín—, a James se le estuviese abriendo una oportunidad.

Solo tenía que tomarla con la misma decisión que había aferrado la mano de Lily.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1978**

Sirius saltó la ventana como si fuese lo más corriente del mundo, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Aterrizó sobre sus dos pies, acuclillado, y recobró el equilibrio con las yemas de los dedos en el piso, antes de guardar en el bolsillo algo que Marlenne no vio y enderezar la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Así que aquí te escondes.

Lucía como un felino agazapado, saboreando de antemano su presa recién encontrada. Mar no pudo más que parpadear, perpleja.

Era domingo y se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el cobertor de su cama, con un pergamino extendido, en blanco, y las ganas de escribir escondidas bajo extensas capas de apatía. No podía creer que Sirius realmente estuviese allí, en su cuarto, en su vida.

—¿Qué…? —boqueó anonadada, observando como el muchacho se ponía en pie lentamente. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te buscaba.

Luego de esa noche, Mar había procurado salir de la Torre Ravenclaw lo menos posible, y había sido todo un éxito. Había tenido solo un momento de debilidad en todo el fin de semana, cuando había bajado, con las tripas rugiendo, a buscar algo a las cocinas. Sus compañeras de cuarto la habían mirado de reojo, extrañadas de tenerla allí, pero Mar no tenía intención de emitir palabra, o explicación, y le daba exactamente igual lo que pensaran. Volver a ver a Sirius estaba fuera de discusión hasta que no ordenase sus pensamientos y evitarlo era la forma más sencilla de hacerlo. No se preocupaba por Lily o Mary, ellas estaban acostumbradas a sus repentinas huídas a lo más recóndito de su ser. A Mar le agradaba su espacio, y lo mantenía celosamente de intrusos.

Intrusos como Sirius.

Marlenne tragó y se acomodó, tentada de ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto.

—Sirius, no puedes entrar en el cuarto de las mujeres —lo reprendió con una tranquilidad que no sentía. —Ni siquiera es tu casa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se acercó, curioseando, hasta su cama.

—He estado aquí antes —comentó, sin mirarla, dejándose caer a los pies, provocando que la joven reculara hasta la cabecera. Con el envión, los pergaminos quedaron olvidados, flotando lentamente hacia el piso. El comentario a Mar enseguida le remitió a esa noche que no podía arrancar de sus pensamientos, y recogiéndose las piernas murmuró

—¿Qué quieres?

Sirius abandonó el desenfado impostado y se giró directamente hacia ella.

—¿Estás escondiéndote de mí? —soltó a bocajarro. Mar se tomó un momento para contestar.

—No.

Sirius sonrió, casi resignado.

—Yo opinaría lo contrario.

—Tú siempre opinarías lo contrario.

—Me estabas evitando, ¿verdad? —repitió Sirius, a desgana, intentando encontrar la huidiza mirada de la chica. Estiró el brazo para tocarla y llamar su atención, pero Mar dio un respingo y se alejó de su tacto, con la cabeza baja. Sirius chasqueó la lengua. —Vamos, Mar, no seas así —masculló, perdiendo el buen humor que había recreado para entrar en la Torre Ravenclaw. El mutismo persistió, como era de esperar, en la joven y él decidió arriesgarse un poco más. Se arrastró hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y musitó —No… no pasó nada —dudó un momento y agregó —No le des tanta importancia.

Mar no se alejó, y Sirius lo tomó como una buena señal.

—No lo hago.

—Me estabas evitando.

—Porque eres insoportable.

Mar levantó la mirada en el segundo exacto en el que Sirius sonreía con ganas, un poco más sincero y mucho más agradable. El joven suspiró.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? —tanteó, resignado. No hubo respuesta al otro lado. —Está bien —convino y utilizó su mano para enredar los dedos entre los rizos de Mar y obligarla a mirarle, ejerciendo presión sobre su nuca. —No debí hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró, atravesándola con la mirada. Ella lo observó, mortalmente quieta. Como la presa inmóvil aguardando a que el cazador siguiese de largo. Sirius prosiguió —Estaba cabreado. Y borracho. La pagué contigo. No significó nada.

Mantuvo con insistencia su mirada y su mano en el cuello de la chica, e interpretó como un buen signo que Mar no se apartase, o lo hechizase. Finalmente, la joven despegó sus labios.

—¿Esa es tu forma de resolver las cosas cuando estás enojado? —inquirió en un hilo de voz. Sirius sonrió.

—Cuando tengo una mujer en frente, sí —comentó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Mar bajó los ojos y sacudió los hombros, para quitarse de encima su tacto.

—Detente.

Obediente, Sirius se retiró, dándole espacio. Estaba acostumbrado. A su juicio, Mar era como un animalito asustado, reacio. Cualquier movimiento efectuado con brusquedad podía ahuyentarla.

—Vamos, no te enfades —pidió, riéndose internamente al imaginar toda la situación desde fuera. Estaba disculpándose por habérsela tirado, cuando estaba más acostumbrado a que las chicas lo buscaran luego, para repetirlo. Suponía que lo irrisorio de aquello venía de la mano con Mar, que no era ni siquiera similar a las demás. —La cagué, de acuerdo, pero tú tampoco quisiste parar. No tiene sentido que… —se detuvo, sin estar seguro si aquel camino sería contraproducente para su objetivo.

Sirius estaba decidido a obtener de Mar lo que fuese que tuviesen antes de esa noche, y no se iría de esa habitación sin conseguirlo.

—Olvídalo —le recomendó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros y esperando que la joven interpretase que nada había cambiado. Que no significaba nada.

Mar suspiró entre sus rodillas y cedió.

—Bien.

Pero a Sirius no le pareció suficiente.

—Escúchame —le ordenó, torciendo el cuello para quedar a la altura de la encogida Ravenclaw. Sorprendida, Mar lo miró, y Sirius pensó que le gustaría más volver a apartarle el flequillo de las pestañas, para que sus ojos no pudieran esconderse. Masticó las palabras antes de hablar, resuelto a no buscar más pelea por mucho que le jodiese tener que decir aquello. —¿Estás saliendo con ese… con…? —contrajo la cara, endureciendo la mandíbula. —¿Cómo mierda se llamaba?

—Chris.

—Sí. Chris —sacudió la cabeza y a Mar, pese a mantener su mueca impertérrita, le hizo gracia el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sirius para no dejar traslucir la mala leche que traía con Chris. Ni siquiera lo conocía. —¿Estás saliendo con él?

—No.

—¿Te gusta?

Una tímida, casi imperceptible sonrisa asomó por encima de sus rodillas.

—No.

Sirius levantó las cejas, dando a entender su punto. Se enderezó y se alejó, conforme.

—Entonces, no hay ningún problema, ¿cierto? —inquirió con simpleza. —Puedes follar con quien te dé la gana. Resulta que la otra noche nos pareció apropiado. Y ya está.

El Gryffindor sonreía recostado sobre sus propios brazos, hacia atrás. Mar bajó con lentitud las piernas, reduciendo toda la tensión que había acumulado en esos días.

Se sintió ridícula.

—¿Y ya está? —repitió en voz baja. Sirius se encogió de hombros, con su clásica sonrisa engreída. Había ganado, y lo sabía.

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Había perdido la razón, dándole vueltas a algo que no significaba _nada_? —Está bien.

Sirius amplió su sonrisa, se palmeó las rodillas y se puso de pie.

—¿Somos amigos, entonces?

Mar enarcó ambas cejas, en ese gesto que solo se podía adivinar gracias a su tupido y alborotado flequillo.

—No sabía que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos —aseguró el muchacho, caminando hacia la ventana. —¿Vendrás en la noche? —agregó, con una pierna sobre el alfeizar.

La mente de Mar trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo se marcharía, si estaba en una torre? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí, de cualquier manera? ¿Por qué sentía como si la hubiesen estafado?

¿Por qué Sirius le daba tan poca importancia a lo que había ocurrido si ella no podía arrancárselo de la cabeza ni a fuerza de perseverancia?

El joven aguardaba la respuesta, esa que había buscado procurando volver a la normalidad y no a ese cúmulo de rabia y ganas de joder que lo solía poseer.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Enero de 1978**

Repasó con la mirada las últimas dos mesas con clientes, con un nudo en el estómago de ansiedad y la imposibilidad de tener las manos quietas. Había vuelto a lavar los vasos que estaban secos hacía ya una hora, mientras oía refunfuñar en la trastienda al viejo propietario.

Alice había tenido que enfrentarlo cuando regresó de Escocia. El hombre le había reprochado que no podía marcharse así sin más —olvidando oportunamente que la joven le había avisado su ausencia— y había insistido para que fuese a trabajar durante las fiestas. Alice se había negado en redondo, porque no tenía sentido que el bar permaneciese abierto durante las festividades. ¿Quién querría tomar un café en esas fechas?

Al final, la mujer del viejo había intervenido a favor de la chica y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que el cascarrabias mascullase por lo bajo que por muchachas como ella el país estaba como estaba.

Alice lo había ignorado, en especial, aquella noche. Se sentía nerviosa y comprobaba la hora cada pocos segundos, aguardando a que la pareja y el viejo taciturno se marchasen de una vez a casa para que ella pudiese salir de allí.

Era posible que BJ ya la estuviese esperando, y en parte, eso le traía añoranza a las noches heladas en las que Benji se enfriaba el culo solo por ella, para asegurarse que regresara a salvo a casa. El rubio no había podido desempeñar su papel desde que había caído abatido durante la lucha en Escocia, y todavía estaba recuperándose como para viajar a Londres, con tan escasa temperatura, y volver. Alice le había afirmado que estaba bien, y que se concentrara en reponerse.

Pero se había acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia de Benji velando por su seguridad y se le antojaba un poco irónico que aquella noche, el que estuviese esperándola fuese prácticamente un desconocido.

La muchacha contuvo el aliento cuando la pareja finalmente le hizo señas para pagar sus consumiciones. El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que podía quedarse con el cambio —Alice había aprendido ya a manejarse con el dinero _muggle_ , así que ya no le ahorraban quebraderos de cabeza— y salieron hacia el frío glaciar de Enero.

Alice suspiró y regresó tras la barra, sentándose en su banquito de siempre a esperar que las manecillas avanzaran lentamente.

Esa tarde también había sido algo digna de recordar, y no solo por el arranque de Frank, que la había dejado con el corazón palpitante, desbocado.

No había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, pues Dearborn se había asomado enseguida desde su oficina y les había hecho señas para que se acercaran.

Aquella no había sido la única sorpresa de Frank, porque nada más ingresar en el recinto, había increpado a su jefe, insinuando que les ocultaba su verdadero papel en toda la situación del mundo mágico. Hablaba de la Orden.

Dearborn había desenvainado su varita tan rápido que Alice no había podido siquiera seguirle el movimiento y había cerrado con estrépito la puerta de entrada, antes de ponerse de pie, inclinado sobre sus palmas sobre el escritorio.

Estaba morado de ira.

—Creo que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que hay cosas que _no deben_ hablarse aquí —dijo con una tranquilidad que hizo recular a los cuatro, precavidos. El hombre miró directamente a Frank. —¿Herí tus sentimientos, Longbottom? ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente importante solo porque Dumbledore te escogió? —su tono de voz descendía al igual que la temperatura en la pequeña oficina. Benji había endurecido las facciones y Dorcas tenía la boca abierta. —No sean ridículos. Aquí vienen a ser Aurores. A luchar. Para quién lo harán, depende de ustedes. De las puertas del Ministerio hacia adentro, ustedes no son más que mis subordinados. ¿Han comprendido?

Luego de eso, la tensión había ido en escalada. Frank no había vuelto a sonreírle de esa forma que le hacía aflojar las rodillas. De hecho, poco habían podido conversar, puesto que Dearborn se aseguró de recuperar el tiempo perdido, entrenándolos él mismo en la sala del fondo de pasillo.

Para media tarde estaban exhaustos.

Dorcas era la única que parecía inmune a la presión de su jefe y, cuanto más exigían de ella, más precisión obtenía.

—¡Meadowes, al frente!

—¡Sí!

Jadeando, trotó hasta el centro del lugar. Estaban pasando por turnos para batirse directamente con Dearborn. Benji no había durado ni un minuto, todavía débil, sin su completa energía.

Se había caído de lado y había gritado cuando el brazo malo había recibido la totalidad del impacto. Luego de eso, su jefe no había vuelto a llamarlo. El rubio estaba a un costado, observando todo con atención y sin mediar palabra.

—Al…

La chica se había vuelto, sorprendida, arrancada de su análisis de los movimientos casi felinos de su amiga, que era la única que ya podía pelear, si bien no como igual, al menos soportar más que ninguno el embate de su jefe.

—¿Qué? —susurró, asegurándose que Dearborn no los viese. Le aterraban las reacciones del Auror.

—Me gustaría…

—¡Vamos, Meadowes, tienes más que eso! ¡Ponte de pie!

—Dorcas ha mejorado muchísimo —confió Benji, que se había acercado imperceptiblemente hasta ellos. Frank había asentido y no había vuelto a mediar palabra con Alice.

En ese momento, cuando finamente el viejo hosco se ponía de pie, colocándose el abrigo pesado y el sombrero, Alice se preguntaba qué habría querido Frank.

Sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado de golpe la capacidad de leerlo a la perfección, dejándola desolada y ciega.

—Muchas gracias —musitó mientras el viejo se marchaba y el propietario le hacía una seña para que recogiera y se largara. Al respondió con un gesto de la cabeza, recuperando el nerviosismo.

Olvidó enseguida los castillos flotantes sobre Frank cuando vio la silueta espigada en la esquina, con una mano en el bolsillo y el pie apoyado sobre la pared de una tienda cerrada. BJ levantó la vista cuando ella apenas había salido, acomodándose los guantes, y quedó enredada en su mirada vacía y oscura.

Caminó aprisa hacia él, resuelta a disfrutar de esa última noche. No volvería a verlo luego.

Eso tendría que terminar, y ella volvería y reconstruiría sobre los trozos derrumbados su amistad con Frank, si el muchacho solo esperaba eso de ella.

Una última vez.

Era lo que repetía Alice, caminando hacia él, esquivando pocos transeúntes nocturnos, poniendo bajo control su nerviosismo e ignorando el cosquilleo de anticipación que la recorría ombligo abajo, antes de plantarse con la mirada sobre sus zapatos frente al muchacho.

BJ le pasó el brazo por los hombros en silencio y se pusieron en movimiento, directo hacia el callejón Diagon.

Dejaron atrás la figura de Frank, agitado, que llegó al bar cuando el viejo terminaba de cerrar la persiana, demasiado tarde para recoger a Alice.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Regresé después del capítulo intenso que hemos tenido la semana pasada con uno más tranquilo, algo así como las aguas aquietándose después del huracán. Sí, el huracán sería Sirius._

 _Estoy muy contenta con todos los comentarios y reviews sobre la escena de Sirius y Mar, ¡me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones! Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes se animaron por primera vez a dejarme un review, lo aprecio muchísimo. Y por supuesto, a las bellezas que me dejan sus comentarios todos los capítulos, me hacen ansiar actualizar todos los días para poder leerlas. De verdad, GRACIAS._

 _En fin, aquí volvimos a Hogwarts, como les había prometido. ¿Qué piensan de las reacciones de estos dos luego de la noche en la Torre? Tengo que admitir que me costó bastante llegar a esto, porque quería que se entendieran bien los pensamientos de Sirius y Mar. Tenía listo el diálogo en la habitación Ravenclaw la misma noche que escribí su anterior encuentro, pero me pareció necesario dar un poco más de explicación. Aún hay muchas preguntas sin responder, pero creo que al menos ahora llegamos a una suerte de tregua. Me han dicho que esperaban que Sirius siguese cagándola, pero bueno, démosle un respiro. Al menos se dio cuenta que se comportó como un completo imbécil frente a ella. El desarrollo a partir de ahora les gustará, se los prometo. Ténganles un poquito más de paciencia._

 _Por otro lado, esta vez, la parte de Alice se me hizo facilísima, no sé por qué. Se está metiendo cada vez más dentro de las redes de BJ y eso empieza a repercutir en Frank. ¿Qué dicen que ocurrirá con este extraño triángulo? Sé que no hay mucho amor por las acciones de Alice, pero me interesa mucho que se comprenda por qué actúa así. A veces me complica escribir sobre ella, porque mucho de lo que le ocurre es producto de su propia cabeza, ¿se dieron cuenta? Es de esas chicas que crea mil castillos en el aire, y luego se los cree. Sin ir más lejos, toda esa sensación de lejanía que se construyó después del beso fallido es algo que en su mayoría está en su mente. Después de todo, ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con Frank. Se limitó a convencerse de que algo se había roto._

 _En fin, ya sé que sigo justificándola, pero a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que me da, Alice es un personaje al que le tomé mucho cariño._

 _Aún no me decido si dar un salto en el tiempo antes de regresar con los otros dos capítulos que tengo pensados para Hogwarts. Tengo alguna cosa ya escrita, pero bueno, supongo que iré definiéndolo en la semana. Lo que sí les aseguro es que por el momento seguiremos con este ritmo de actualización, posiblemente para los fines de semana._

 _Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho más que decir. Ha sido un capítulo más de transición que de otra cosa, así que, ¡cuéntenme que tal!_

 _Y no olviden que en Twitter pueden encontrarme como_ **CeciTonks** _. Suelo tontear bastante por ahí, y subo algunas frases de los capítulos que voy escribiendo, por si les interesa._

 _Les mando un beso enorme y gracias por continuar leyéndome. Son los mejores._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	32. XXXII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXII**

 _«Take me_

 _From this world_

 ** _Save me_**

 _What if we_

 _All die young?»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Julio de 1978**

Viajaban mecidos por el traqueteo del tren, camino a Cokeworth. El paisaje variaba poco, sitios urbanos de diversa intensidad que se sucedían como un borrón de poca importancia. James estaba encantado, porque Lily había conseguido un compartimiento pequeño para ellos solos y estaban tomados de la mano, con las respiraciones acompasadas.

El chico había dejado correr un poco el tiempo en ese silencio tan delicioso. Estaba seguro que no existía otra persona en la tierra además de Lily con la que le agradara incluso estarse callado, inmóvil, solo disfrutando la compañía.

Pero también sabía que la pelirroja estaba buscando ese tiempo a solas.

—Entonces… —tanteó James con una sonrisa. —¿De qué querías hablarme?

—¿Cómo sabías que quería hablar contigo? —se sorprendió la muchacha, levantándose de encima de su hombro para poder mirarlo.

La sonrisa del chico se pronunció, algo pagado de sí mismo.

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano —afirmó, estirando los dedos para mostrar su mano completa.

—Engreído.

—Vamos, dispara.

—Vale —Lily se acomodó el cabello, buscando la mejor manera de expresar sus ideas. Se decidió por lo más simple. —No iré a la Academia de Leyes.

—¿Qué? —soltó James a bocajarro, sin poder creérselo. La pelirroja, que ya esperaba esa reacción, dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa.

—Espera. Déjame explicarte —el joven hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. —Tomé una decisión en estos días. Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora me dedique al cien por ciento a la Orden, como tú y los demás. Después… después cuando todo ya esté solucionado, volveré a aplicar y retomaré los estudios.

La chica cerró la boca luego de decir todo aquello a la carrerilla, tal cual como lo había estado reflexionando y juntó las manos en su regazo, esperando una respuesta de James. Éste no dijo nada por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos para escrutarla al detalle.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Nada —le confió James, haciendo un gesto de rendición. —Estaba intentando descubrir si lo que estás diciéndome es lo que realmente quieres o lo que crees que es correcto.

Lily sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Un poco de ambas.

—Lily, te esforzaste mucho, muchísimo en tus EXTASIS para poder tener una oportunidad en la Academia —el tono de James no era de reproche, pero la muchacha de cualquier forma sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. —No tiene sentido que lo eches a perder si no es por una razón de peso.

James le levantó el rostro por la barbilla con delicadeza, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que lo llevaban al límite mismo de la cordura. Lily se mordió el labio y lo enfrentó.

—Lo sé. No lo estoy tomando a la ligera. Quiero estudiar para poder defender a los nacidos de _muggles_ en el Ministerio, pero creo que en este momento, mi lugar está en la Orden.

James la analizó, como solía hacerlo, haciendo que Lily se sintiese desarmada, abierta de par en par para que él la escudriñara a placer. Paradójicamente, no la hacía sentir vulnerable, sino completa. Sabía que James quería todas sus aristas, todos sus pensamientos, incluso aquellos con los que no estuviese de acuerdo.

Al final se rindió.

—Vale —convino, soltándola. —Está bien. Es decir, no, es una mierda, pero lo que dices tiene lógica. ¿No te arrepentirás?

—No.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

Lily torció el gesto.

—Les pedí un poco de tiempo. Creen que voy a tomarme una especie de año sabático para decidirme —la joven lucía apenada. No le gustaba mentirle a sus padres, pero no había tenido opción. —No están muy orientados en eso de las carreras mágicas, así que no pusieron muchas pegas.

—¿Y luego?

Lily aferró la mano con fuerza y sonrió con los labios, a pesar de que parecía querer echarse a llorar con la mirada.

—Luego, la guerra podría haber terminado.

James la besó antes de replicar nada, con dulzura, acariciando sus labios.

—Vale. Me parece un buen plan —dijo cuando se retiró apenas, rozándole la nariz con cariño. —De cualquier manera sabes que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas. Podemos explicarles a tus padres. También supongo que la Orden entenderá si quieres la plaza en la Academia y…

—Tomé la decisión, James.

—Está bien —volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla. —Apoyaré lo que sea que resuelvas.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Julio de 1978**

Un chasquido reveló la figura de Mar en su jardín trasero, que usaba para regresar a Manchester. Estaba desganada, y las palabras de Sirius seguían resonando en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba ofendido, dolido, por su categórica negativa a estar cerca de él un minuto más, pero observar pasivamente el coqueteo descarado que había desplegado con Dorcas le había minado la fuerza.

 _«_ _Entonces vete ya._ _»_

Le parecía que por mucho que quisiera alejarse, quitarse la presencia de Sirius de la piel, él continuaba allí, acechándola como una sombra. Era imposible lavarse entera de su influencia, si la llevaba encima, adherida, parte de ella misma.

Estaba pensando eso cuando ingresó por la puerta de atrás, dispuesta a escapar escaleras arriba directo a su habitación —no se veía con intención de enfrentar a nadie, aunque esperaba que la casa estuviese vacía—, cuando vio a Marilyn asomarse desde la entrada de la cocina, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca dispuesta a decir algo que no se llegó a materializar.

—Marlenne.

La figura alta de su padre apareció en el rellano, desde la sala, con su mueca impasible y las cejas alzadas. Mar se quedó de piedra por un instante, pillada en su huida y descolocada por completo. Intercambió una rápida mirada con su hermana, que asintió y volvió a marcharse y cerró con cuidado la puerta deslizándola hacia un lado.

—Hola.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con tranquilidad el padre, haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Por ahí —respondió ella en un susurro evasivo. Nunca le había interesado mucho qué hacía su hija en sus ratos libres y ciertamente, decir la verdad estaba fuera de discusión. Había tenido mucho cuidado durante el año escolar de ocultar de su familia cualquier movmiento extraño que pudiese asociarse con su verdadera situación dentro de la Orden.

La presencia de su padre en la tarde, un día cualquiera, solo podía traer problemas, estaba segura. La asaltó una punzada en la frente, anticipándole el dolor de cabeza que tendría en la noche.

—Ven.

El escritorio real de su padre no estaba en Manchester, por supuesto. Tenía acondicionada el pequeño ambiente, una puerta disimulada por la escalera, para las cosas corrientes. Su oficina estaba en París, y contaba además con un piso sobre la tienda más grande de su emporio en Londres. A fin de año, estaba proyectado llegar incluso a Italia. Mar lo siguió con aprensión, la cabeza maquinando a toda prisa lo que sucedería a continuación.

Se veía un quiebre en el horizonte, y estaba segura que ella quedaría del lado incorrecto.

—¿Cómo estás, hija?

Mar observó de soslayo como quedaba a solas con su padre.

—Bien.

—Bien.

La locuacidad no estaba entre sus características, en eso no podía negar que tenían similitudes. Mar parpadeó y observó la espigada figura de su padre inclinarse sobre el escritorio. Estaba un poco más calvo que la última vez que lo había visto, y se veía más cansado. Consumido, más bien. Tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos y su acritud no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Se preguntó hacía cuánto no vería a su madre.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo después de un momento, mientras revisaba por encima los papeles desperdigados por la superficie, viejos documentos y bosquejos de túnicas que nunca habían llegado a materializarse. El sitio estaba oscuro y olía un poco a humedad, debido al poco uso que se le daba y a la reticencia de su progenitor a dejar entrar a nadie en sus largas ausencias.

—Vale.

—Daremos una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Mar se tomó un momento para procesar la información, pues creía haber escuchado mal, o que su mente disparada hacia cualquier lado le hubiese jugado una mala pasada.

—¿Qué?

—Una fiesta —repitió su padre, con impaciencia. —Aquí.

La joven no atinó a responder, por lo que, como siempre, su interlocutor lo interpretó como una afirmación.

—Los Burke me lo propusieron y creo que es una oportunidad estupenda —no para ella, desde luego. —Queremos estrechar lazos con ciertas personas y el ambiente festivo será un momento ideal para presentarnos como una unidad familiar. Así, nos tomarán en serio.

Mar suspiró para sus adentros. No le interesaban los objetivos de su padre, siempre tan lejanos, tan ajenos para ella. Sabía bien que no tenía sentido oponerse, si ya había tomado la decisión con los Burke, no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Estaría Chris detrás de todo ello? Probablemente seguiría enfadado con ella.

—De acuerdo.

—Puedes invitar a tus compañeros de colegio —prosiguió, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Estaba dando por concluida la conversación. —A los sangre pura, por supuesto. Marilyn quiere conocerlos.

La chica quedó muda, y respiró profundo para mantener la calma. Su hermana quería a Sirius, no era idiota, y estaba segura que se había colgado de su padre para conseguirlo.

Imaginar a Chris y a Sirius bajo el techo de su casa, a pocos metros de su padre, le puso los pelos de punta.

Mierda.

—No creo que…

—No es un consejo, Marlenne. Vete ya.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, como si ya no valiese seguir perdiendo su tiempo y la joven dio media vuelta y se marchó aprisa, sin hacerse rogar. Cerró la puerta con furia, sin importarle el estruendo y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

—¡Mar!

Alcanzó a echar un encantamiento a la puerta para que su hermana no pudiese pasar, mientras la pequeña aporreaba la puerta, siguiéndole los pasos.

—Vete, Marilyn. No estoy de humor.

Los golpes cesaron al instante. Casi podía imaginar la mueca sorprendida y algo herida de la niña ante ese tono cortante, que jamás utilizaba con ella. Esperó a que se marchara, por su propio bien, porque el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Y la sensación de acercarse a un momento muy pero muy delicado también. Su corazonada estaba diciéndole que había cosas cociéndose detrás de ella que no estaban nada bien.

Y Sirius solo lo complicaba todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1978**

BJ esperaba con paciencia fuera del local, donde siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos —aferrando la varita con fuerza, seguía sin confiar en el Londres _muggle_ — y la sensación de húmedo bochorno de las calles. Se colaba una brisa fresca que le enfriaba el sudor acumulado mientras aguardaba allí, observando de reojo a los transeúntes marchar aprisa para llegar a casa.

El había regresado a casa esa misma mañana y no entendía la urgencia de toda esa gente. No había nada que deseara más que salir del ambiente opresivo.

En verdad, no había nada que deseara más que ver a Alice.

Por eso había llegado demasiado temprano y la ansiedad de verla se mezclaba con la renuencia a encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. Esperaba que el rubio con cara de idiota no siguiese recogiéndola, como si Alice no pudiese caminar, y no tenía ninguna intención de cruzarse con el otro. No era imbécil y podía oler el peligro alrededor de ese grandulón que miraba a Alice como si fuese un cristal.

Lo quería lejos de ella.

Pero mientras hacía guardia discreta en la esquina del bar, no había visto a ningún hombre que coincidiera con las señas de sus amigos, aunque la tensión aumentaba a medida que se acercaba la medianoche.

Se había contenido de espiarla por la ventana, o incluso entrar —no tenía dinero _muggle_ , pero podría fingir tomar un café mientras la esperaba, un Confundus lo solucionaría todo—, y a medida que los últimos rezagados abandonaban las calles, su ansiedad iba en aumento. De solo imaginar que en pocos minutos la tendría toda para él, podría desnudarla aprisa y enterrarse dentro, lo hacía ponerse duro.

Cuando quedaban menos de quince minutos para las doce, se envaró al distinguir una cabellera rubia acercándose por la derecha, cabizbajo.

No renunciaría a su noche con Alice. Era lo que más había esperado desde la última vez que la había visto.

El cara de idiota no se metería en su camino.

Espió a su izquierda, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún _muggle_ indeseado y con un giro de su muñeca sacó la varita. No precisaba pronunciar en voz alta, era experto en hechizos no verbales.

El rubio idiota se giró en el medio de la acera, sin cambios perceptibles, igual de cabizbajo y retomó su andar tranquilo, exactamente en la dirección opuesta.

Luego Alice se inventaría algo, estaba seguro.

No habían pasado siquiera tres minutos cuando las campanitas de la entrada del bar repiquetearon y la figura de la chica salió al exterior, acomodándose el corto cabello tras las orejas.

BJ parpadeó un momento e intentó que su erección remitiera, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por su silueta, todavía con la falda de trabajo y una blusa sin mangas por la época estival.

Estaba hermosa.

Sonrió y echó a andar a grandes zancadas para interceptarla enseguida, sin que pudiese tomar rumbo a su departamento.

Ella lo vio cuando lo tenía prácticamente encima, y ahogó un grito que BJ tapó sin delicadeza con la mano que no sujetaba la varita escondida en el bolsillo.

—Soy yo.

Los ojos de Alice lo reconocieron y él, lentamente, retiró la palma de su boca, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarle los labios con el pulgar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, con la voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal, volteando en todas direcciones, alterada.

—Regresé esta mañana —informó, de mala gana. La tomó por los hombros para que se estuviese quieta. —Quería verte.

—¿Por qué no me enviaste una lechuza…? —balbuceó Alice, presa de los nervios. Sus ojos seguían buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. —Benji…

—Olvídalo —masculló BJ haciendo un gesto de desestimación y aprovechando la maniobra para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo. —Vamos.

La muchacha clavó los talones en la acera, renuente a avanzar.

—¡Espera! —chilló, intentando zafarse de su agarre. BJ la soltó, bufando, pero acortó la distancia a menos de un palmo, avasallando su espacio personal.

—Alice, estoy conteniéndome todo lo que puedo —murmuró con la voz ronca, calentándole las mejillas con el aliento. —Vamos.

La joven dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar su influencia y pensar con claridad.

—¿Alguna vez me preguntarás lo que _yo_ quiero? —le preguntó, mordiéndose los labios al borde de las lágrimas.

La había sorprendido, y por su actitud, podía adivinar que si Benji había aparecido por allí, se había marchado de nuevo hacia el departamento. Estaba rabiosa, porque el rubio le había prometido unas cervezas para ellos solos —Dorcas estaba tirándose a Russell, del Escuadrón, y no había escatimado detalles en ello; Alice tenía la suficiente agudeza para comprender que Benji la necesitaba—, ya que el piso estaría vacío. La chica había aguardado toda la semana por el encuentro, una noche tranquila con Benji.

No había tenido tiempo, entre las guardias de la Orden, el bar y el entrenamiento, para darse cuenta que el ciclo escolar había concluido.

—Sé lo que quieres: estar conmigo —replicó BJ con una pasmosa tranquilidad, taladrándola con la mirada como si quisiese hurgar en su interior. Le tomó la muñeca y tiró. —Vamos, ya reservé la habitación de siempre.

—Espera —pidió Alice, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse. El chico hizo caso omiso y siguió tirando, para ponerla en movimiento. —¡Espera! ¡No quiero!

El grito rompió la quietud de la noche londinense. Era ya muy tarde, y se oían solo los motores buscando hogar de la avenida más cercana.

—¿Qué? —soltó BJ, perdiendo la paciencia impostada. Suspiró y liberó su muñeca. —Alice, estuve esperándote como un idiota más de una hora. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de caminar?

—No iré —sentenció Alice, mordiéndose las lágrimas. La rabia se había convertido en algo más, al verlo empecinado en querer acostarse con ella.

Como siempre. Era lo que buscaba, después de todo.

Era lo que ambos buscaban, al comienzo. Pero ya habían pasado varios meses, y Alice sentía el corazón oprimido por la presencia de BJ en todos lados.

No quería enamorarse. Ella ya estaba enamorada.

Y no de él.

—Eres un mentiroso —soltó a bocajarro, temblando de ira. BJ parpadeó, y su mueca de fastidio fue reemplazada por genuina sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa?

Y Alice explotó.

—Tu padre es Bartemius Crouch —espetó, reduciendo ella misma la distancia para poder propinarle un empujón con toda la palma. —¡Tu padre es el jodido jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y nunca me lo dijiste!

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —repuso él, sin moverse un ápice. —Baja la voz.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? —chilló la chica, fuera de sí. —¡¿Cómo no se te ocurrió que podría querer saber que estuve tirándome al hijito consentido de mi puto jefe?!

BJ atrapó la mano que seguía embistiéndolo en el pecho, doblándola y haciendo que la muchacha hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Alice, no tiene nada que ver —afirmó de mal modo. —Olvídalo. Deja de gritar.

La aludida boqueó, buscando las palabras justas. El enfado descendió tan rápido como había llegado, dándole paso a una profunda desazón.

—No puedo olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —se desesperó, deshaciéndose de su agarre y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. —Todo esto está mal. Muy mal —se pasó una palma por la frente y los ojos, permitiendo que la desesperación la consumiese. —Siempre supe no debíamos volvernos a juntar —susurró, con los hombros deprimidos. —No quiero volverte a ver.

BJ observó la mutación de la chica casi sin parpadear.

—Estás diciendo estupideces —concluyó al fin, suspirando. —¿Puedes caminar? No quiero discutir en la calle.

Pero Alice levantó el codo para impedirle acercarse. Lo enfrentó.

—Tú me obligas a eso —lo acusó, dolida. No quería llorar, y sin embargo sus palabras la conducían a ello. —Nunca me dices nada. Nunca me hablas —tragó para diluir el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas de sus ojos. —No sé quién eres —exhaló, en un murmullo.

BJ se frotó la cara con la mano, tal y como había hecho ella hacía pocos segundos.

—¿Te importa eso? —le preguntó, dando un paso al frente. —Me conoces más que nadie, Alice.

—No es cierto —lo contradijo la joven, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. —Estoy harta de tus putos secretos.

Los dedos del chico se cernieron con ella con una rapidez asombrosa, clavándose en sus brazos para atraerla a sí.

—Deja de chillar y escúchame.

—No —no podía zafarse, así que giró el rostro para no mirarlo. —Esto se acabó.

—Te quiero.

—¿Qué?

Alice volvió el cuello tan rápido que un dolor sordo se extendió hacia su hombro. Ella ni siquiera lo sintió. Se quedó prendada de la mirada de BJ, que la atravesaba, como siempre, y la apretaba con saña a un palmo de su rostro para que no pudiese escapar.

—Te quiero —repitió el joven, respirando sobre su nariz. —Ven conmigo —Alice abrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. —Por favor —pidió entonces él, en voz baja.

Alice tardó algunos segundos más en que su cuerpo —y su corazón— respondieran.

—N-no… no —balbuceó, sobrecogida. Bj la soltó de golpe, y la dejó con los brazos dormidos. Alice lo miró una vez más, entendiendo que la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos. Se había salido de control hacía demasiado tiempo.

Tenía que terminar.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Pudo escuchar su nombre en los labios de BJ, pero ya era muy tarde.

Se había aparecido a la vuelta de su apartamento, tiritando. Conmocionada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

La puerta del local se abrió y Lily pudo ver cómo Jane fruncía la nariz en la entrada, mientras Sally estiraba el cuello detrás de ella para dar con sus amigas.

—¡Chicas, aquí! —indicó la pelirroja levantando un brazo.

Ella y Kerry-Anne habían elegido una mesa redonda junto a la ventana, desde donde se podían ver los escaparates más bonitos de Londres. La camarera levantó una ceja cuando oyó el grito, pero a la muchacha no le importó demasiado.

Las recién llegadas las vieron y se acercaron sorteando las mesitas desparramadas por el elegante local, de manteles blancos y costosos brocados. Cerca de la caja se exhibían los pasteles más apetitosos que se hubiesen visto nunca, brillantes y ansiosos de ser devorados.

—¿Cómo es que consiguen llegar siempre tarde? —suspiró Kerry-Anne en voz baja, con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros. Se sentía algo cohibida en aquel sitio, aunque la comida luciese espectacular. Sus amigas no parecían incómodas, al contrario, hicieron mucho ruido mientras se sentaban y dejaban a un lado sus cosas.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento —iba diciendo Sally a la par que colgaba su bolsito del respaldo de la sila. —Jane se quedó mirando los nuevos accesorios para escobas en el Callejón Diagon y tuve que arrastrarla hasta aquí.

—No seas quisquillosa, Annie —dijo la chica chasqueando la lengua. Recién cuando estuvo ubicada, se dignó a mirar a su alrededor, con ojo crítico. —Aún no entiendo por qué no podíamos vernos en Florean Fortescue.

Sally se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco está mal cambiar de aire.

—Me apetecía una tarta —sonrió Lily. Ella había sido la de la idea, porque sentía que si seguía en contacto con el mundo mágico, moriría del agobio. Quería charlar con tranquilidad con sus amigas, y deseaba que nadie comprendiese lo que escuchara. El Londres _muggle_ había surgido como la mejor opción.

Además, aquel sitio era el favorito de Petunia y ella cuando eran pequeñas. Sus dulces eran exquisitos.

—¿En vez de un helado? —se sorprendió Jane, con una cómica mueca en el rostro. —Son raras.

Lily rodó los ojos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndola como para tomárselo a pecho.

—El mundo _muggle_ no te matará, Jane.

—Vale, vale.

La camarera se acercó, muy recta y educada, a tomar los pedidos de las muchachas. Todas se decantaron por pasteles diversos, y grandes bebidas heladas. El calor apretaba, si bien húmedo y gris, y era agradable esconderse de él aunque fuesen algunos minutos.

—Es raro estar aquí —sentenció Sally una vez que la mujer se fue. Ante las expresiones de desconcierto, se apresuró a explicar. —No por el sitio. Estar fuera de Hogwarts —se mordió el labio, dubitativa. —No sé. Se siente como…

—¿Irreal? —ayudó Lily, dejando salir lo que en verdad había sentido desde que había abandonado el castillo.

—Exacto.

Kerry-Anne cabeceó, acordando con su amiga.

—Nada cambió, pero todo ha cambiado.

—¿Aún esperas la lechuza de la Academia, Annie? —la picó Jane, burlona. La aludida se encogió un poco más en su asiento.

—Sí —suspiró. —No sé si podré resistir mucho más.

Jane bufó, exasperada.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás nerviosa en primer lugar —señaló, ignorando la muda súplica de Lily por que la dejase en paz. —Habrás sacado extraordinario en el noventa por ciento de tus EXTASIS, y te darán la plaza seguro.

Sin embargo, Kerry-Anne sacudió la cabeza y enfrentó a Jane. Tenía arrugas de preocupación sobre la frente.

—Nada es seguro —la contradijo con voz débil. —Además, hasta que no lo sepa, no puedo quedarme en paz.

Sally decidió intervenir antes de que Jane decidiese asesinarla con sus propias manos.

—Haz como Lily, luce más compuesta —sonrió, mirando a la pelirroja. Kerry-Anne también desvió sus ojos hacia su amiga, buscando los signos de tranquilidad que a ella tanto le faltaban.

Lily se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Tampoco tiene de qué preocuparse: conseguirá los mismos extraordinarios que tu —sentenció Jane con un ademán.

—Ojalá.

La camarera regresó con una enorme bandeja plateada y cuatro platos con rebordes, y las bebidas tintineando a su paso. Depositó todo con cuidado en la mesa y les echó una última mirada de solsayo antes de volver a retirarse.

Hubo entonces un instante de distracción, en donde las cuatro fueron acomodando porciones y vasos según lo que habían ordenado.

—De cualquier manera… —retomó Lily, observando su enorme pastel de crema y fresas. —Retiré la solicitud.

Paladeó el momento suspendido de silencio, olvidado en el correr del tiempo, antes de que sus amigas terminaran de comprender sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —chillaron las tres a la vez, dejando caer las comisuras y abriendo mucho los ojos. Lily, que se esperaba esa reacción, se aseguró de sostener la sonrisa y tomó el tenedor para hacer algo con las manos.

—Es solo por este año —intentó tranquilizarlas, poniendo cuidado en evitar la mirada de Kerry-Anne.

—¿Has perdido la razón? —soltó Jane, que no tenía reparos a la hora de expresar lo que pensaba. Sally había empezado a hacer aspavientos, imposibilitada de encontrar las palabras justas.

—Escúchenme —les pidió en voz baja. —No es tan terrible. Quiero probar… otras cosas, antes de continuar los estudios.

—¿Eres la misma Lily de Hogwarts? —preguntó Jane, perpleja. Había soltado los cubiertos —provocando un estrépito que los demás clientes reprobaron y ella ignoró por completo— y la escudriñaba como si a su amiga le hubiese crecido otra nariz —¿Estás segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza?

—¿Otras cosas como qué? —dijo Sally al fin, dejando de boquear. Se lo pensó un momento y agregó—¿Viajar?

—Tal vez —musitó la chica, evasiva. No podía, por supuesto, confesar el verdadero motivo detrás de su decisión. No quería alarmar a sus amigas, y naturalmente, no tenía intención de que manejaran información que era mejor guardar. Estaba protegiéndolas, y esa certeza era lo único que la impulsaba a mentirles de esa forma.

—Espera —pidió Jane, levantando las dos manos como si quisiera detener el tráfico. —¿Esto tiene que ver con nuestro capitán?

Sally dio un bote tan grande sobre su asiento que a Lily le sorprendió que no se sobara el trasero.

—¡Te fugarás con James!

—Sally! —la reprendió Kerry-Anne enseguida, alterada. Si no hubiese estado tan abochornada, hubiese hecho una seña al resto de los comensales del lugar para disculparse, pero estaba tan roja que no creía poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —se defendió su amiga, haciendo un puchero. —Podría ser.

—Lily no es tan inconsciente —susurró Kerry-Anne, sin encontrar la mirada de la pelirroja. Jane atacó con fuerza su porción de tarta.

—Pues yo creía que Lily quería ingresar al Ministerio y ahora nos viene con que no entrará en la Academia de Leyes —dijo a la carrera, deshaciendo su pastel en el plato. —Quizá Sally exagere, pero tenemos evidencias de que ha perdido los papeles.

La aludida suspiró, uniendo los dedos a la altura de la frente.

—No me golpeé la cabeza ni estoy loca —afirmó, bajando los brazos. —Ni voy a fugarme con James —agregó, torciendo el gesto hacia Sally. —No es para tanto. Solo lo retrasaré un poco —intentó aclarar, intentando sonar despreocupada. —Y nunca dije que no quisiera entrar en el Ministerio —finalizó, un poco ofendida de que en verdad lo hubiesen considerado.

Había _aplazado_ sus sueños, no abandonado.

Sally se removió inquieta en su asiento.

—Tiene que ver con James, ¿cierto? —insistió, inclinándose tanto sobre el borde de la mesa que casi estropea su camiseta, machándola de chocolate. —Cuéntanos, anda —le suplicó, poniendo morritos.

—No tiene nada que ver con él —rebatió la pelirroja, sabiendo que no las convencería. Jane chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Están saliendo o no? —preguntó, filosa, entornando los ojos. Lily no esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto. En verdad, no había siquiera pensado en que oficialmente era la _novia_ de James. Había cambiado tan poco su relación —había variado el contexto, sí, y las responsabilidades que empezaban a aplastarlos— que no había perdido tiempo en ese tema en particular.

Las cosas con James habían evolucionado de una forma tan simple, tan constante, como la marea perezosa lamiendo la arena, que la pregunta directa la había pillado por sorpresa.

—Pues… sí —balbuceó, avergonzándose a su pesar.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron Jane y Sally a la vez, inclinándose demasiado sobre la mesa y sobresaltando a todo el lugar.

—Lily, felicidades —susurró Kerry-Anne, ahogada por las exclamaciones de sus amigas. Lily sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—¿Cómo?

—Dejen de chillar como cotorras, nos están mirando —les pidió Kerry-Anne, buscando desviar la conversación lejos de la abrumada pelirroja, además de conseguir que sus amigas dejasen de ser el centro de toda atención.

—Annie, es la noticia del siglo —se impacientó Jane, chasqueando la lengua. —Discúlpanos por exaltarnos pero… —se volvió inquisitiva hacia Lily, que no tenía posibilidad de escapar. —Tienes que contarnos.

—Con detalles —agregó Sally, ansiosa y sonriente.

—Sí.

—Déjenla en paz —pidió Kerry-Anne con su habitual tono, que quedó deslucido por la emoción de las demás. La joven le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Lily, que sonrió de lado, a su pesar.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—¿Cómo logró que le dijeras que sí?

La chica se rio, todavía avergonzada.

—Me están haciendo quedar como una horrible bruja que solo lo rechazaba —las reprendió, acomodando su servilleta.

—Es que lo eras —le respondió Jane con sinceridad. Lily entornó los ojos.

—No quería que todo el castillo cotilleara a costa nuestro, ¿saben?

—Lo hacían de cualquier modo —se carcajeó Sally, golpeando la mesa con la palma. A su lado, su amiga corroboró sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lily, todos sabían que prácticamente estaban saliendo —le explicó con paciencia. —Lo que me sorprende es que lo aceptaras recién ahora.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—Son una pareja estupenda. Brillantes —dijo Sally, dulcificando sus gestos.

—Sí —aceptó Jane, cruzando los dedos como si estuviese rezando. —Tengo que admitir que el capitán era un partidazo —comentó mordiéndose el labio sugerentemente. —Lástima que viniese en paquete.

—¿Paquete? —repitió Lily, extrañada.

—Con los otros tres —respondió llanamente Jane, encogiéndose de hombros. —Si sales con uno, sales con los cuatro, Lily —pronunció su sonrisa con un poco de burla. —Eso incluye a Sirius.

—Créeme —suspiró Lily, volviendo la vista a su plato semivacío. —Lo sé.

Las cuatro intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, divertidas. Sally seguía dando botes sobre su asiento.

—Entonces… ¿cómo fue? —se impacientó, con la mirada brillante y las mejillas sonrosadas. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Oigan, son unas cotillas —protestó Lily, sin estar realmente molesta.

—Dejen de indagar en vidas ajenas —agregó Kerry-Anne, apoyando enseguida a su amiga. Había sido la sonrisa más tímida, y la más sincera. Lily sabía que a la joven le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero podía asegurar que estaba muy feliz por ella. Kerry-Anne era la persona más desinteresada que conocía.

—Tú solo lo dices porque no quieres que metamos las narices en lo que sea que te traes con Ackerley —la acusó Sally, volviéndose hacia ella, apuntándola con el dedo. En el acto, la aludida agachó la cabeza y se vio muy interesada en el dobladillo de su falda.

—Deberían hacer juntas un cursillo de aceptación —agregó Jane, riéndose abiertamente del rubor de su amiga.

—Es verdad.

—Son unas tontas en lo que refiere a chicos —se lamentó la ex guardiana, envalentonada por el acuerdo con Sally. —Tendrían que ser más como yo —y se palmeó el pecho, henchida de orgullo. Sally, esa vez, ahogó a duras penas la risa contra la palma.

—¿Un fracaso? —tanteó, haciendo que Jane se desinflara sobre el respaldo, y rompieran las dos a reír con ganas. Kerry-Anne sacudió la cabeza resignada, y regresó su atención a Lily.

—Déjalas —murmuró, desentendiéndose. —Dime… ¿estás segura que no te arrepentirás luego?

Habían vuelto al tema anterior, por supuesto, y Lily lo pilló al vuelo. Se esforzó por estirar las comisuras y sonar firme, segura. Lo estaba, pero tambaleaba frente a la mirada suspicaz de Kerry-Anne, mezcla de pena y desilusión.

—Lo pensé mucho, Annie —confesó, en voz baja. —Ya tomé mi decisión.

—Oh… está bien —aceptó la muchacha, comprendiendo el matiz definitivo que tenía la inflexión de la pelirroja. —Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea. Pero… me sentiré un poco sola.

Kerry-Anne tenía una mueca muy particular, en la que sonreía con la boca y lloraba con los ojos —una que a Lily le recordaba dolorosamente a Remus, por alguna razón— y la desplegó en toda su extensión. Lily le tomó una mano entre las suyas para apretarla con cariño.

—Vamos, no dejes a un lado tu valentía Gryffindor —la conminó, buscando animarla. Sabía que su amiga tenía dificultades para enfrentar situaciones donde se viese rodeada de desconocidos, y era consciente de que el apoyo de Lily en la Escuela de Leyes había sido un aliciente para impulsarla a seguir su sueño. Era una de las cosas que más le dolía, dejar sola a la joven, pero Lily había tomado una decisión, y ya no cambiaría de parecer. —De seguro encontrarás gente estupenda y muy interesante y no me echarás de menos.

Kerry-Anne le devolvió el apretón.

—Siempre te echaré de menos —protestó, dejándola ir y acomodándose el cabello para desviar la mirada. —Si consigo entrar —agregó, sin abandonar su aire fatalista.

—Lo harás.

Poco después las cuatro salían del elegante lugar, sin dejar de reír y llamar la atención a los comensales ofendidos de las escandalosas chiquillas, que no tenían reparos en gritar o sonreír hasta que les dolieran las mejillas.

Fuera el bochorno húmedo de la tarde había obligado a paseantes a refugiarse en las tiendas o bajo la sombra, en aquel extraño día de sol, que disipaba la neblina que había persistido por semanas. El exterior seguía su ritmo, constante.

—Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido —iba diciendo Jane, echando a andar por la avenida, seguida de las demás.

—Pero no permitas que Lily elija el lugar —se burló Sally, torciendo el gesto. Kerry-Anne salió en defensa de la pelirroja.

—Los pasteles estaban deliciosos.

—Pero las viejas eran unas estiradas.

—Es que tu eres una maleducada —musitó la chica por lo bajo hacia Lily, que rió con complicidad, mientras Jane continuaba haciendo aspavientos, imitando a las _viejas estiradas_.

—Gira aquí —le indicó Sally, tomándola del brazo para evitar que cruzara la calle. —Iremos al Callejón Diagon, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tengo que…

—¡AGÁCHENSE!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, pero Lily tuvo la capacidad de observar los sitios justos para actuar con una agilidad sobrehumana.

Empujó sin miramientos a Kerry-Anne, que salió despedida e ingresó en una tienda que tenía la puerta abierta, en el momento en el que la pelirroja, con las manos ya libres, tomaba con fuerza —y de donde podía—a sus otras dos amigas para tirar de ellas con fuerza para obligarlas a tumbarse sobre la acera.

Una señal de tránsito surcó el cielo como un proyectil, zumbándole sobre las coronillas y estrellándose contra un automóvil detenido en la esquina. El estrépito fue terrible, seguido de una detonación horrible que lanzó al aire polvo y virutas, dejando la calle sumida en el más absoluto caos.

—¡ _PROTEGO_! —rugió la pelirroja con la mano temblorosa. Había tardado un segundo de más en dar con la varita, el corazón atronándole los oídos, desesperada por poner a sus amigas a salvo.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Los contornos de las siluetas negras comenzaron a delinearse entre el caos, un nido de gritos y ruido —la alarma del automóvil destrozado, la calle abierta y el agua saliendo a borbotones desde el cráter que había quedado en el medio—, entre los que Lily pudo distinguir casi de inmediato una risa particular.

Una risa espeluznante, demente. Una risa que arrastraba muerte a su paso, enredada en sus tonos agudos y letales.

Era Bellatrix.

Tumbada con la mejilla contra el asfalto, Lily evaluó en una fracción de segundo la situación, buscando aislar su mente de la risa que se acercaba a ella. Había soltado en algún momento que no podía precisar a sus amigas y la ansiedad redoblaba el furioso latido de su corazón.

Lo primero que vio fue una mujer tirada, varios metros más allá, empapándose del agua que corría desde los caños que habían volado por los aires. Tenía escombros encima, y el agua diluía la sangre que se esparcía como raíces rojas desde su estómago.

El pánico se había apoderado de la calle en Londres, todos gritaban, corrían, volaban. El escudo que había conjurado solo servía para crear una débil barrera desde su lado de la acera, pero era tarde para quienes habían quedado atrapados en la explosión.

Lily no tenía tiempo de lamentar su tardío accionar. Tenía que pensar algo, ya.

Jane era la que estaba más cerca suyo, y después de una evaluación relámpago, era la que más probabilidad tenía de ayudarla. Era una chica fuerte, hábil con la varita. Sin duda, su tuviese que elegir a una de sus amigas para embarcarse en un duelo suicida, la escogería a ella.

Sin embargo, Lily la precisaba para otra cosa.

En menos de un parpadeo, la pelirroja trazó un plan.

Las figuras encapuchadas sembraban caos más adelante, alrededor del hoyo gigantesco que habían abierto. Todavía no se habían dado cuenta de su escudo, ni de que había algo más que _muggles_ en el sitio.

—Jane… Jane, ¡Jane! —la llamó con la voz al cuello, por encima del griterío histérico. La chica, pasmada, se giró con las mejillas sucias. Parecía no comprender por qué estaba tumbada en el suelo. —Necesito que corras al Callejón Diagon y des la alerta. ¿Me entiendes? —la chica asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. —¿Tienes tu varita?

—Sí.

—Vale. ¿Puedes aparecerte?

—Sí. Lily, ¿qué…?

—Escúchame —le pidió, ignorando aprisa las preguntas para más tarde. Cada segundo era precioso. Podía escuchar, a su espalda, el lloriqueo de Sally, pero no tenía tiempo de prestarle atención.

Si no funcionaba, las cuatro podrían estar muertas.

—Usa la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante —le dio las señas de la mansión de los Potter, en Canterbury. —Pide ayuda. Llama a James, ¿de acuerdo?

Jane boqueó, en cuclillas, y asintió. Tenía la varita en la mano y temblaba como una hoja. No podía explicarle en ese momento.

—Vete, ¡de prisa!

El chasquido se confundió con el llanto recrudecido de Sally, que se había arrastrado detrás de un coche. Lily se escondió con ella, buscando frenar los latidos desordenados de su corazón.

—Son mortífagos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la chica, de manera entrecortada. —Vamos a morir. ¿Dónde está Jane? ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

—Tranquilízate —le pidió Lily, sacudiéndola con fuerza para que saliese del estado de shock. La risa de Bellatrix sonaba a una distancia ínfima, y necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que la ayuda llegara. Las lágrimas le picaban bajo los párpados al recordar que no había podido aún conjurar un Patronus que hablase.

Si hubiese practicado suficiente, entonces, en ese momento…

—No pasa nada, ¿está bien? —dijo, agobiada, buscando una respuesta positiva por parte de Sally. —Tienes que buscar a Annie y salir de aquí. Aparézcanse.

—N-no aprobé el exa…

—No importa, Sally —se desesperó Lily, encogiéndose al sentir como volaba un trozo de concreto por encima del auto que las escondía, estrellándose contra la pared, al otro lado. —Tómala y aparézcanse.

—¿D-donde está? ¿Dónde está Jane?

—Tiene que estar allí —contestó la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de lo último y señalando la tienda con los vidrios del escaparate roto, donde había caído su amiga. Ya no podía ignorar la risa de Bellatrix, estaba segura que estaba plantada a menos de tres metros de su refugio.

—Saldré y conjuraré otro Protego. Tu corre hasta allí, toma a Annie y vete, ¿sí?

—¿Y tu qué harás? ¿Y Jane?

—Sally, no tengo tiempo. ¿Lo harás?

La chica se sorbió la nariz, temblando y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—A la cuenta de tres.

Bellatrix —o algún otro mortífago— había hecho levitar a dos muchachos _muggles_ , que empezaban a girar en el aire, tan cerca que Lily podía verles la expresión aterrada.

—Uno…

—Lily, van a… te van a…

—Prepárate —la instó, con brusquedad, obligándola a tomar la varita. Sally, pálida y llorosa, cerró la boca y aguardó.

—Dos…

—Merlín santísimo…

—¡TRES!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Julio de 1978**

A pesar de su voluntad de estar sola, Mar no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo del silencio dentro de las paredes de su cuarto, porque menos de diez minutos después de oír los pasos que se arrastraban de Marilyn, un chasquido en el centro de la habitación la hizo quitar la cabeza de entre las almohadas.

—Pensé que vendrías a casa —comentó Chris al pasar, ladeando la cabeza. Marlenne volvió a hundir el rostro para buscar una compostura que no sentía y se incorporó de mala gana. Se obligó a ignorar la punzada insidiosa en sus sienes.

Odiaba la confianza cimentada unilateralmente del joven. Ella jamás se aparecería en su dormitorio sin llamar. Pero claro, ella no era Chris.

—Qué cara —sonrió el muchacho, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Mar, demasiado cerca de donde ella misma se había ubicado.

—Estoy cansada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con curiosidad, estirando el brazo para peinarle los rizos que caían sobre su rostro. Era una manía que tenía desde pequeño y que Mar no conseguía quitar, por mucho que le molestase. Su cabello se alborotaba naturalmente, no podía controlarlo detrás de su oreja, por mucho que Chris lo quisiera.

—Marilyn no supo decírmelo.

—Deja de preguntarle cosas a mi hermana —replicó la chica con un suspiro imperceptible.

—Tengo que hacerlo si no me dices dónde estás o qué haces —contestó el sin perder la tranquilidad. Mar ignoró la caricia que se deslizó por su cuello, apretando la mandíbula. —¿Por qué estás enojada?

—No estoy enojada.

—Si lo estás. ¿A dónde te fuiste? —Chris saltaba de un tema al otro, sin pausa. Era su forma de enredarla para obtener respuestas de Marlenne, siempre reticente a hablar o a compartir con él su vida. Era una estrategia que había descubierto de cuando eran críos, cuando quería convencerla de algo. Con los años, la había pulido, para tomarla por sorpresa.

—Quedé con una amiga —se rindió ella, sabiendo que no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Después de todo, no era enteramente cierto, pero tampoco era mentira. Y no estaba de humor para que Chris se pusiese pesado.

—¿Con la pelirroja?

—Con Lily, sí.

El joven chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué?

—No es sangre pura.

—Me da igual.

—A mí no —Chris bajó la mirada y sus dedos sobre la colcha avanzaron como un bicho de largas patas hasta dar con la mano de Mar. Atrapó su presa y la aferró, buscando una reacción que no consiguió. —¿Hablaste con tu padre?

Mar levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos claros de Chris, impasibles.

Sabía que su padre regresaría a Manchester. Lo podía leer en todo su rostro. Y no se lo había dicho.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dices? —el muchacho amplió su sonrisa. —Fue idea mía.

—¿Qué?

—Fue idea mía. La fiesta. —aclaró, tirando de pronto de la mano que tenía en su poder para acercar a la chica hasta su regazo. Mar inspiró de golpe ante la cercanía y contuvo el aire. Chris le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le peinó el flequillo. —Se lo comenté a papá y estuvo de acuerdo. Creo que es una excelente oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad para qué? —musitó Marlenne, con un hilo de voz. El corazón se le había acelerado y se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas. Quería apartarse.

Ya.

—Relaciones. Negocios —Chris se encogió de hombros, aflojando el agarre y Mar volvió a respirar. —No importa. Pero será estupendo, ya verás. Nos beneficiaremos mucho.

La chica aprovechó la cháchara para arrastrarse y poner una distancia prudencial, mientras se mordía la lengua para no preguntar. La corazonada que había tenido en el escritorio de su padre se había vuelto un malestar físico: estaba segura que nada de lo que pensaran los Burke con su padre podría ser bueno para ella.

O para Marilyn.

—¿Vas a pedir una plaza en la Escuela de Sanación?

Marlenne se quedó de piedra. Chris había lanzado su pregunta como un dardo venenoso, clavándoselo directo en su garganta.

—¿Qué? —barboteó, con la boca seca. La había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Que si vas a estudiar Medimagia, Marlenne —repitió Chris, abandonando su sonrisa. Los ojos le refulgían.

Había esperado el momento más propicio para lanzarlo, claro, dejándola boquiabierta y sorprendida.

Desarmada.

Chirs adoraba verla desarmada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Contesta la pregunta.

De pronto, la habitación que le había parecido un refugio —de la mirada suspicaz de su hermana, de la presencia apabullante de su padre, del mundo en general—, le resultaba opresiva, derramaba cuestionamientos que no tenía intención de contestar, cosas que deseaba ocultar.

Ya debía haber aprendido que no podía guardar un secreto de Chris, tenía toda su vida de ejemplo, y sin embrago, lo había intentado. Porque deseaba fervientemente conseguir, aunque fuese una vez, algo que la hiciese feliz.

—Sí.

La afirmación se pronunció como un desafío, arrojado al medio de la cama que hacía de divisoria entre ellos. Chris elevó una ceja.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre? —preguntó el muchacho en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza para poder atrapar su mirada huidiza. Insistió. —¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?

Mar sintió el grito de rabia arañándole la garganta.

—Es mi vida, Chris —dijo en un murmullo quedo, detestando cada débil inflexión. No podía gritarle.

No a él.

Chris se veía impaciente.

—Pero nos afecta a ambos —protestó, torciendo el gesto. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, pensando. —A mi padre no le gusta que una mujer trabaje —apuntó, cansado, tomándola del rostro para obligarla a mirarle. —A mí tampoco.

—No es trabajo, es estudio.

—Para trabajar —puntualizó él, con desgana. No tenía ganas de discutir, era claro. De hecho, a Chris no le gustaba discutir con ella, por raro que pareciese. Era feliz cuando Mar estaba de acuerdo con él, que ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que la chica se guardaba en lo más profundo sus verdaderas opiniones. Frunció la nariz. —Con enfermos.

Mar decidió ignorar eso último y buscó otro sitio para aferrarse.

—Y mi madre también trabaja —masculló, haciendo que el aludido rodara los ojos, impaciente. —No sé por qué estamos discutiendo esto —se quejó, tomándole las manos que tenía sobre su rostro para apartarlas.

—Nos lo hubiésemos ahorrado si me hubieses dicho algo.

—Sabía que no te gustaría.

Chris resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello lacio, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo?

Esa vez, Mar le sostuvo la mirada y levantó la barbilla. Era un desafío vano, pero el orgullo le punzaba sobre el pecho más que su sentido común.

—Porque sí —resolvió en voz baja, pero firme. —Es mi vida —repitió, recordando lo mucho que había dicho eso en aquella discusión, como si acaso su vida tuviese algún significado.

Chris la observó largamente, sin tocarla. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, claros, límpidos, que no se molestaba en ocultar, como ella.

—No me gusta, Marlenne —sentenció con gravedad. Se palmeó las rodillas, como si de un juez se tratase. —Llámame anticuado, pero no es bueno para el negocio que mi mujer ande por ahí con las manos llenas de mierda —le envió una mirada locuaz. —Tú lo dijiste: tu madre _trabaja_ vistiendo sus túnicas y luciendo bella —se volvió hacia la chica y le apartó los rizos de la cara, como solía hacer. Mar se sintió una niña pequeña siendo reprendida, y quiso apartarlo de un manotazo certero. —No _es_ trabajo. Es su lugar —hizo una pausa. —Deberías replantear el tuyo.

Le quitó la mano del pelo con delicadeza —asegurándose que sus dedos dejasen de rozar su piel— y se acomodó sobre el edredón, lo más lejos que pudo.

—Es mi decisión —se obcecó, en vano.

Chris se levantó, acomodándose los pantalones y dio un paso al frente, al medio de la habitación.

—Dudo que tu padre esté de acuerdo —afirmó, sin voltear. —Y yo no lo estoy.

Lucía resignado, y se acercó con los hombros caídos hacia la puerta de entrada, esa misma que había ignorado al aparecerse en la casa.

—¿ Porque siempre intentas salir de tu sitio? —preguntó, con las comisuras deprimidas y la mano en el picaporte. Se giró lo suficiente para verla aovillada sobre su cama. —Parece que no te importara tu familia. Piénsatelo.

Y con esa última palabra con gusto a amenaza, salió, cerrando con estrépito la puerta.

Mar se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, cayendo en la cuenta de que había logrado su propósito inicial y se lo había quitado de encima sin hacer grandes concesiones físicas.

Sin embargo, la victoria le supo amarga en los labios. La corazonada, convertida en malestar físico, mutó y se instaló en su mente transformado en presentimiento negro, funesto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Sirius?

Se encontraban tomando cervezas en el cuarto de James, con la vieja radio mágica encendida cantando de fondo. Desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts, se había convertido en una costumbre, a pesar de que la emisora tenía poca información y por lo general, mala, era mejor saber qué estaba escuchando la comunidad mágica.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dar cuenta del último trago antes de responder.

—En la tienda. Alphard tenía que salir a revisar una tetera empecinada en servir café, así que lo dejó a cargo hasta que volviera —informó, depositando la botella vacía sobre su mesita de noche. —Luego tiene turno con Hestia y Prewett en el Ministerio.

—Vale —acordó Peter, que estaba a los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un bol de brujas fritas en el medio. —Me gustaría verlo, ¿saben? —reflexionó con ojos soñadores. —Sirius disciplinado debe ser todo un espectáculo.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente se limite a fumar y leer historietas, ¿no? —comentó, sacudiendo su propia botella. James asintió.

—Por lo que me contó, no hay mucho movimiento, así que es lo más seguro.

El licántropo elevó las cejas, en un mudo _te lo dije_ hacia Peter, y disfrutó del momento de silencio antes de dejar salir sus pensamientos.

—Creo que tendría que hablar con Mar de esto —musitó, cambiando el gesto para adquirir un talante más serio. —Es decir, creo que es una buena idea y todo, pero hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal.

Peter resopló y, acto seguido, masticó con fruición para poder preguntar

—¿Y desde cuando esos dos se pueden comunicar como Merlín manda?

—Además, estamos hablando de Sirius —apuntó James desde su sitio. —La cargará de cualquier forma.

Se rieron, quitándole hierro al asunto, mientras nuevas cervezas se abrían y más brujas fritas desaparecían. Peter hizo una rápida maniobra para evitar que James se apropiase de su cuenco y le sonrió con mofa antes de volverse hacia el licántropo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Remus? —le preguntó, sin necesidad de aclarar a qué se estaba refiriendo. Los padres del chico finalmente habían terminado de empacar sus cosas y se habían marchado hacía dos noches, cobijados por la oscuridad y en el más completo silencio.

Remus no había pronunciado palabra sobre el tema desde entonces.

—Bien.

—¿Aún sigues empecinado en no mudarte aquí? —refunfuñó James, haciendo una mueca infantil. Ya lo habían discutido, por supuesto, pero James no había dejado de insistir en que no tenía sentido que su amigo estuviese solo cuando allí estaban él y Sirius.

También sentía un poco de abandono. Sirius seguía empeñado en mudarse, y Remus no quería vivir con él, y Canterbury en soledad, con su madre demasiado débil para abandonar la habitación, lo deprimía.

—Sí, James —suspiró el licántropo, sin esconder su hastío. —Estaré bien en Dover.

Peter se encogió de hombros, como una disculpa muda hacia James.

—Pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo aquí de cualquier forma —comentó, haciendo justicia a la verdad. Lo cierto era que los cuatro pasaban allí la mayor parte del tiempo, ya fuese como sitio de paso o lugar de encuentro.

—Antes de irse, mi padre me dejó un contacto de un viejo conocido con un hijo que toma clases desde su casa. Iré a verlo mañana, para ver si tiene sitio para mí —explicó, reticente. Quería que sus amigos lo dejaran en paz y contarles sus planes era la forma más sencilla.

—Eso está bien.

—¿Es _muggle_?

—Sí.

—Da igual —descartó James. —Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Pero ya sabes que no es necesario. Aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti.

—James sigue empecinado en creerse nuestra madre —cuchicheó Peter, fingiendo que su amigo no estaba allí, para aligerar el ambiente. Remus sonrió, dejando conforme a Peter y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Esa no es Lily?

—Parece que le ha pegado algo a James.

—Los estoy escuchando —advirtió James, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido y las comisuras estiradas.

—Estaré bien —afirmó el licántropo, con confianza. —Deja de preocuparte o te harás viejo.

El aludido masculló algunos sinsentidos que provocó una nueva ronda de risas a su costa.

—Búrlense, anda —se quejó, sin abandonar su infantil ofensa. —Para qué quieres amigos…

—Ya, ya —intentó tranquilizarse Remus, dándole unas palmeadas a la espada de Peter, que se doblaba en dos sosteniéndose el estómago para aguantar la risa.

—¿Quieren seguir haciendo el idiota? Tuve una idea brillante.

—Me imagino.

—Cuéntanos —le pidió Peter, conteniendo lo mejor que podía la risa, ante la mueca de enfado de su amigo.

—Pondré una pizarra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Es que están tontos o qué? —se impacientó James, saltando en su sitio y acomodándose los anteojos. —Para anotar nuestros turnos, claro —Peter parpadeó sin comprender. —Haremos un esquema todas las semanas, así sabremos dónde está cada uno al pasar por aquí. Me pone nervioso no recordar todas las guardias.

—Ya, creo que sí es buena idea —apuntó Peter, sin esconder su sorpresa. Remus enarcó una ceja.

—No lo sé… puede ser peligroso dejar esa información a la vista.

—Pareces Ojoloco —se quejó su amigo. —Le pondré un hechizo. Tampoco quiero que mi madre lo vea.

—Vale, creo que está bastante bien.

—Y pondremos a Lily, por supuesto.

—Merlín no quiera que no sepamos dónde está Lily —se burló Peter, dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Idiota. Y a Mar.

—Vale —convino Remus, animado. —Y a propósito, ¿dónde dejaste a Lily?

—Iba a Londres con Jane y las demás —explicó James, el enfado olvidado y contento de que había sido útil su _brillante_ idea. —No aplicará para la Academia de Leyes.

Peter escupió todo el contenido que había bebido, alcanzando por poco a James, que se apartó de un salto.

— _Fregotego_ —murmuró Remus, con la varita en mano antes de volverse con los ojos bien abiertos hacia su amigo. —¿Es en serio?

—Ajá. Quiere dedicarse por completo a la Orden.

—Vaya… —murmuró Peter, limpiándose la boca con la manga. —Es un desperdicio. Sería brillante.

—Lily es brillante —corrigió Remus con una sonrisa cansada. —Supongo que debemos respetar su decisión.

—Solo es temporal —aclaró James, torciendo el gesto. —Tampoco yo estoy muy contento, pero quizá tiene razón. Cuando la guerra termine, lo retomará.

Se expandió entre ellos un silencio espeso, reflexivo. Temeroso. ¿Y qué si la guerra no terminaba pronto?

—¿Sus padres están de acuerdo? —preguntó Peter, antes que la pausa se volviese demasiado larga. Había bajado la cabeza cuidadosamente y miraba sin ver su cuenco de brujas fritas.

—Sí —James frunció el ceño —¿Por qué?

El aludido suspiró.

—Mi madre sigue insistiendo con que debería anotarme a alguna carrera mágica, ¿saben? O buscar trabajo. O hacer algo —sonrió, un poco amargado. —Pero apenas pude con los EXTASIS y dudo que nadie quiera contratarme. Quiero trabajar para la Orden, como todos. Pero no puedo decirle eso a ella.

Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro, comprensivo.

—Solo está preocupada por ti, Pete.

—Esta situación es una mierda.

—Lo sé.

—¿Creen…? —se calló, dubitativo. —¿Creen que deba hacerla salir del país, como has hecho tú, Remus?

James se había puesto serio.

—No creo que sea necesario, Pete. Pero si tú te sientes más seguro, pues…

—No quiero hacerlo —se apresuró a afirmar el muchacho, nervioso. —No me gustaría, es la única familia que tengo. Sé que podría vivir aquí, James, pero… quisiera que todo quedase como está.

—Escucha —le pidió Remus, captando su atención. —Yo tomé esa decisión porque mi madre es _muggle_ , y porque sé que corren peligro. Su hijo es un licántropo, y mi padre no tiene buena fama en el Ministerio. Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder —la tranquilidad y la abnegación en los ojos de Remus tranquilizó un poco a Peter, que se dejó consolar. —Tu familia no es sangre pura, pero tu madre es bruja. Estará bien. Solo no tiene que hacerse notar.

James, al otro lado, convino con su amigo, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Si… sí. Vale. Tienes razón —Peter dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa, dejando en evidencia lo aliviado que estaba de haber expresado lo que tenía en la cabeza hacía días.

—No te preocupes, Pete, todo estará…

—¿James? ¡JAMES!

Los tres se envararon al oír los gritos, provenientes de la planta baja.

—¿Pero qué demo…?

James se abalanzó hacia la puerta, seguido de los otros dos, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, para descubrir una cabeza flotando en su chimenea, que se estaba rasgando la garganta llamándolo frenética.

—¿Qué…?

Era Jane.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Y aquí estamos._

 _Como dicen por ahí, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo para festejar —luego de una larga y encarnizada lucha contra reloj— los cien reviews de_ **Guerra** _, ¡un intenso capítulo doble!_

 _Como están viendo, tendremos de todo: acción, drama, más misterios y algunos detalles esenciales que dejé caer por ahí para seguir armando este retorcido rompecabezas. Estoy segura que habré levantado polémicas porque en este capítulo han aparecido_ _—y no solo mencionados_ _— los indeseables número uno del fic: Chris y BJ. Más de una se habrá quedado un poco enojada, ¿verdad?_

 _Al final, después de más de treinta capítulos, tienen el apellido de Chris. Quizá no queda claro en la escena, pero les adelanto, para que sepan. Sí, es un Burke. Me interesa que sepan que es un apellido dentro del grupo de los sagrados veintisiete, es decir, su sangre es pura, pero su familia no está asociada con los mortífagos en particular, aunque sí tiene algunos antepasados que coquetearon con la magia oscura. Aquí, son una estirpe pura._

 _No todos los que apoyaban a Voldemort fueron mortífagos, como sabrán. Yo lo veo como la diferencia que podríamos hacer en la actualidad entre militantes y simpatizantes, ¿no?._

 _Por otro lado, mientras respondía sus reviews hace algunos días, me puse a pensar que tal vez estoy dando una imagen de enferma-obsesiva-controladora que tiene todo absolutamente planeado al dedillo y tal. No voy a negarlo, si soy sincera, pero quiero excusarme y decirles que este fic tuvo dos versiones anteriores antes de esta_ _—y cuando empecé a publicarla, ni siquiera sabía si sería la definitiva esta vez_ _—, y un período de gestación de más de seis años. Así que sí, estoy loca y tengo planeado casi todo lo que va a pasar_ _—y ya pasó_ _—, pero también tuve tiempo de sobra para trazarlo. Me hace gracia que pregunten cuando ocurrirá tal cosa, por ejemplo, cuándo sabremos de Chris, o cuándo será el primer beso de Lily y James, o qué ocurrió con Mary y yo les pido paciencia y les cuento que ya está todo pensado. Si le vemos el lado positivo, sé perfectamente cuándo terminará esta historia, y cómo, así que pueden estar tranquilos que no dejaré de escribir hasta llegar a ese punto._

 _La parte mala es que ahorita mismo tengo trazados capítulos hasta el cuarenta, y sí, la cosa sigue alargándose. Y eso que cuando empecé creí que tendría unos cincuenta capítulos. No se asusten, por favor, intentaré reducir un poco la desbordante catarata de palabras, lo prometo._

 _Además, estuve pensando varios proyectos que quedan por fuera de esta historia, y que me gustaría escribir y mostrarles en algún momento. Por lo pronto seguiré enfocada en terminar este, pero es posible que siga expandiendo más tarde con algunas cositas cortas, como los merodeadores de pequeños, o las historias de los miembros de la Orden que aquí salen poco_ _—tengo una personalidad y una historia definida para todos, aunque no pueda mostrar más que retazos aquí por una cuestión de espacio_ _—. Así que, como ven, tendremos_ **Guerra** _para rato._

 _Por otro lado, estaré subiendo la segunda parte a más tardar el sábado: veremos el final de este ataque sorpresivo en pleno Londres y varias cosas más antes de regresar a la línea temporal de Hogwarts. Pensaba subirlos a la vez, pero como soy muy impaciente, aquí está la primera._

 _¿Han visto que mis notas de autor son casi tan largas como mis capítulos? Tengo que dejar de parlotear, en serio._

 _Es todo._ GRACIAS POR TODO _. Son los mejores, de verdad. Parece tonto, pero para mí, llegar a cien reviews es como un sueño. Uno muy bonito._

 _Nos leemos mañana. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme y fangirlear en Twitter, buscándome como_ **CeciTonks** _._

 _¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿Les parece aspirar a los doscientos? Soy toda oídos —u ojos, en verdad—._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	33. XXXIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXIII**

 _«We found a world worth **dying for** , yeah_

 _We've been battered so hard that_

 _I can't close my eyes anymore.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Julio de 1978**

No lo esperaba.

Alice subió con pesadez las escaleras que conducían al cavernoso hall de entrada a su departamento, siempre oscuro y mohoso. Todavía temblaba y quería que las lágrimas dejasen de empañarle la vista, por lo que se mordía con rabia los labios nerviosa.

Por la ausencia de luz y porque todavía se encontraba conmocionada, no distinguió la silueta recortada junto a su puerta hasta que llegó al rellano.

Parpadeó con fuerza.

—No…

BJ se despegó de la pared y se acercó a Alice, que se había quedado de piedra.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña consentida, ¿quieres? —murmuró el joven de mala gana, con las manos en los bolsillos. Esta vez, se veía más precavido y procuró no tocarla, aunque invadió sin reparo su espacio personal

—¿Cómo…? —boqueó Alice, consternada, sin poder creer lo que veía. BJ resopló de pura impaciencia, haciendo que su flequillo lacio volara hacia un costado.

—Sé dónde vives, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. Alice tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras.

—Nunca te lo he dicho —musitó, presa del desconcierto más absoluto. Ya no podía contener los temblores y un súbito miedo le recorrió la columna vertebral, como si de pronto pudiese ver con claridad qué era lo que estaba frente suyo.

—Por Merlín —dijo, como una exhalación. —Eres un…

—¿Un qué? —la presionó BJ, sin poder contener más tiempo su enojo, acercándose tanto al rostro de la chica que casi podía rozarla. —¿Un qué, Alice? —repitió, con la voz ronca. La joven quedó paralizada.

No tenía escapatoria.

— Acabo de decirte que te quiero y sales huyendo como una maldita cría —le espetó, descendiendo el tono hasta convertirlo en un arrullo. —¿Puedes calmarte?

Pero las palabras de BJ surtieron el efecto contrario en Alice, logrando aquello con lo que venía amenazando desde su encuentro a la salida del bar.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron prietas por las mejillas calientes de la chica, sin detenerse, torrentes salados sin comienzo ni fin. BJ parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—Estoy harta de secretos… —dijo Alice con una tranquilidad sobrenatural, contrastante con las lágrimas que corrían sin detenerse por su rostro. —No quiero seguir mintiendo. No quiero seguir estando contigo, no si siento que no te conozco.

BJ torció el gesto y levantó su mano derecha para limpiar con el pulgar la mejilla empapada de la joven, bajando la guardia y deshaciéndose de su ira.

—Me conoces —susurró, concentrado en eliminar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. —Me conoces mejor que nadie —agregó, ante la pasividad de la chica.

Alice inspiró profundo, para calmarse y retiró con firmeza su tacto.

—No es cierto.

Lo evitó, dando un paso al costado y dos adelante, e ingresó en el departamento. No tenía caso cerrar la puerta, lo sabía, por lo que siguió de largo hasta su habitación, sin detenerse.

Dorcas pasaría la noche con Russell, era lo que habían quedado.

Y ella, iba a tomar cerveza con Benji. Eso era lo correcto.

—¿Qué prueba quieres? —preguntó BJ, más alto, siguiéndola desde la sala. Alice se volteó con brusquedad, dándose de bruces con el muchacho que imitaba sus pasos.

—No es una prueba lo que quiero —afirmó, más tranquila. Las lágrimas habían creado un efecto balsámico en ella, y podía pensar con mayor claridad. Elevó los ojos hacia el chico y agregó —Confianza. Eso, quiero tu confianza.

—La tienes —sentenció enseguida BJ, tomándole la mano y apretándola contra su pecho. Alice no se dejó engañar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién era tu padre?

—No me pareció algo importante.

—Sabías que estaba en el departamento. Lo sabías —remarcó, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de su esfera de influencia. No podía seguir cayendo en sus trucos, ya no.

Quería sostener la decisión que había tomado, sabía que era lo mejor.

—¿ Y no te pareció relevante…?

—No me gusta hablar de mi familia —dijo de forma categórica el muchacho, mirando hacia un costado.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Alice con cabezonería.

—Porque no.

—A eso me refiero. Eres un muro —lo señaló, negando con la cabeza, mientras se tomaba la frente. —Un maldito muro que no puedo atravesar —BJ no cortóla distancia, y Alice se envalentonó, convencida de que esa vez, llevaba razón. —¿Dices que me quieres? No sabes lo que es querer.

Presionó demasiado, y el cuenco se rompió en mil pedazos, desgarrándola entera.

—¿Y tu si lo sabes?¿ Eh?

BJ se había abalanzado con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre ella, tumbándola a su cama, que estaba a su espalda. La presionó sin importar que estuviese aplastándola y unió sus frentes para que no pudiese siquiera desviar la mirada.

Aguardó, con la rabia recrudecida en una fina línea de labios apretados a que Alice desistiera, se rindiera.

—Sí.

El chico la sacudió con violencia, dañándole los brazos ya maltratados por el encontronazo en la calle.

—Dímelo —susurró, peligroso. Ella no atinó a pronunciar palabra.

No tenía escapatoria.

— Vamos, Alice, dímelo —insistió BJ de mal modo. —¿Eso que sientes por ese imbécil es querer?

—¡Sí! —vociferó la chica, un grito que quedó suprimido por la boca de BJ, que se fundió con violencia sobre la suya, ahogándola, exigiéndole. La aplastó contra el colchón, y pasó la mano debajo de su nuca para obligarla a abrir los labios hacia él, llenándola con su lengua. Empujó con la cadera, enterrándole la erección en el vientre y la hizo separar las piernas para clavarle la rodilla sobre su entrada, moviéndola en círculos.

Alice se rindió con una exhalación que envalentonó aún más a BJ, acariciándole el costado con la mano libre y deslizando sus dedos hasta la falda del trabajo, para enrollársela hasta la cintura y poder masturbarla mejor. La chica jadeó cuando sintió el tirón de sus medias rompiéndose, enroscándose sobre sus tobillos. BJ insistió con la rodilla, rozando su sitio más sensible con una insistencia demencial.

—No —masculló BJ, ayudándose con los dedos para bajarle las bragas que estaban interponiéndose. —No lo es —agregó, y Alice gimió cuando sintió su peso desaparecer. El chico se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a la vez, con presteza, y volvió a encimarse a ella, con su erección visible y viscosa. Alice olvidó cualquier otra cosa cuando sintió los dedos de BJ allí abajo, anticipándola.

El joven sonrió, a un palmo del rostro sofocado de Alice, y asió su miembro para reemplazar el movimiento de su rodilla. La erección jugueteó entre sus labios y permitió que su punta fuese apenas engullida por su entrada, arrancándole un jadeo de excitación y el cosquilleo de anticipación que le hizo doler el bajo vientre. La sonrisa de BJ se pronunció al oír la reacción de la chica y le clavó la mirada con insistencia.

—Esto que tienes conmigo es querer —dijo con dificultad, sin abandonar el delirante movimiento circular sobre su clítoris. —No lo olvides.

Y se deslizó hasta su entrada, hundiéndose en ella de una sola estocada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

—Pues aquí tenemos a la ratita pelirroja… —canturreó Bellatrix, ladeando la cabeza con una amplia y terrorífica sonrisa, apretándose el labio con la punta de la varita. —¿Estás sola, sangre sucia?

Lily se había puesto de pie y había lanzado un Bombarda al automóvil detrás del cual se habían refugiado, para poner distancia con la mortífaga y para darle más tiempo a Sally a correr.

De esa forma, ya no había nada que la separase de la mujer. La varita le había dejado de temblar y la levantaba directo al rostro del peligro.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Había visto que Sally llegaba a trompicones a la tienda de vidrios rotos y se metía dentro, escapando al rango de visión de los mortífagos. Lily esperaba que se aparecieran muy lejos, sin un solo rasguño.

Ahora, solo tenía que aguantar hasta que los refuerzos llegaran. Con un poco de suerte, James estaría en Canterbury y daría la alerta al resto de la Orden.

No confiaba en que el Ministerio —paradójicamente tan cerca— fuese a actuar de inmediato: Ojoloco ya les había confesado que había directivas desde los altos rangos a limitar las misiones del Escuadrón de Aurores. Sus miembros eran cada vez menos y no conseguían nuevos reclutas.

El Ministro creía que la guerra ya estaba perdida, y no tenía caso seguir peleando. Los infiltrados de Voldemort movían los hilos del mando.

Bellatrix pronunció su sonrisa ante el mutismo de Lily y dio algunos pasos al frente, ignorando el caos a su alrededor.

—Parece que es nuestro día de suerte, ¿no crees? —comentó con tranquilidad, acercándose dando algunos rodeos. —Nos cargaremos a unos cuantos _muggles_ , y a la maldita sangre sucia.

Lily tragó y aguardó a que atacara primero.

Bellatrix se detuvo a un palmo de distancia, dejando de sonreír lentamente, convirtiendo su boca en una fina línea. La pelirroja podía sentir el peligro cerniéndose sobre toda su piel.

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡ _Expulso_! ¡ _Protego_!

La muchacha rodó al costado, haciéndose daño con el pavimento, esquivando el maleficio imperdonable favorito de la bruja. Era letal, sí, pero Bellatrix era extremadamente predecible.

Se rasgó los vaqueros, pero no sintió dolor al ver sus rodillas sangrando. Su cuerpo había despertado todos sus sentidos: sabía que dependía solo de su destreza para salir con vida de esa.

—¡Bellatrix! —rugió alguien desde atrás, mientras la bruja se levantaba. La onda de expansión del encantamiento de Lily le había golpeado en el pecho y la había alejado varios metros. —¿Qué haces?

—¡Es la sangre sucia! —chilló la aludida, encantada. La pelirroja aprovechó para levantarse y volver a ponerse en guardia. —¡La sangre sucia está aquí!

Mierda.

Si tenía algo de esperanza de aguantar el embate de Bellatrix, aguardando por la ayuda, también podía estar segura que estaría en problemas si se sumaban más mortífagos al duelo. Desesperada, intentó formular algún tipo de estrategia, lo que fuese, mientras Bellatrix se distraía llamando a sus compañeros.

Entonces, vio el agua que llegaba hasta sus pies y empapaba el pavimento.

—Si tengo que elegir entre los asquerosos _muggles_ y la sangre sucia, me quedo con la sangre sucia —sonrió un encapuchado, llegando hasta donde estaba la bruja. Lily reconoció enseguida la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bellatrix, y su sangre se convirtió en hiel.

Detrás, se acercaba Dolohov.

—¿Estás sola, sangre sucia? —preguntó Rodolphus, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro.

—Vaya suerte —comentó Dolohov, alcanzándolos. —Solo queríamos sembrar un poco de pánico, no encontrarnos a una bruja.

—No tienes salida, sangre sucia —afirmó Bellatrix, dejando en evidencia su precaria situación. Lily todavía sostenía el escudo, que poco podría servir si los tres atacaban a la vez. Irguió la cabeza y permaneció en silencio, desafiante.

—¿Vas a pelear? —inquirió su esposo, dejando traslucir un poco de sorpresa. Bellatrix se rio y Dolohov, a su espalda, se puso en guardia.

—Eres una maldita sangre sucia —escupió la bruja, con los ojos flameantes. —Te quitaré ese orgullo de mierda, ¡ _Crucio_!

La joven ya se lo venía venir, por lo que volvió a tirarse al suelo, rodando hacia un lado y sintiendo como su piel se abría a la altura del codo.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—Idiota, ¡ _Impedimenta_!

—Está allí, imbécil, ¡ _Crucio_!

Lily sintió con pavor como el hechizo pasaba rozando su coronilla, y aturdida por el dolor en el brazo, se puso en pie con la ayuda de su otra mano.

—¡ _Expulso_!

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Rodolphus, que estaba discutiendo a los gritos con su esposa, y lo elevó hacia atrás, cayendo justo en el centro del cráter. Lily sonrió, aliviada, con la mente al borde de la ebullición.

Necesitaba que al menos Bellatrix lo acompañara.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Esa vez, distraída, la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho, y el grito desgarrado de Lily se mezcló con la risa sardónica de Bellatrix, que blandía su varita llena de excitación.

La pelirroja se sintió lejos del piso, ajena a su cuerpo. Como si la hubiesen arrancado de cuajo de su piel y el dolor fuese entonces parte de ella. Como si el dolor en verdad _fuese_ ella.

No había nada. No tenía manos, piernas, mente, alma.

Solo era vacío y dolor.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, sangre sucia? ¿Eh? —iba diciendo Bellatrix, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera en el aire de un lado al otro, sin que Lily tuviese noticia de ello. —Te romperé en pedazos. ¡ _Crucio_!

La oscuridad estaba ahogándola. No veía ya la calle sumida en pánico porque no tenía ojos. No podía escuchar los gritos histéricos o las alarmas enfurecidas porque no tenía oídos. Sentía que se ahogaba, porque su esencia era solo dolor, y no tenía por donde respirar.

No sabía dónde se encontraba el aire, ni cómo tomarlo.

Y así, sin capacidad de darse cuenta donde estaba, dónde se encontraba ella misma y donde comenzaba el abismo, se vio de lado, con la mejilla aplastada contra la acera húmeda y el codo ardiéndole. La cabeza embotada.

—Bellatrix, mátala.

—Déjame jugar con ella un poco más. Qué gran oportunidad.

Tenía que ponerse de pie. Sí.

Su varita.

Tenía que… ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Lily abrió lo suficiente los ojos para ver reflejado en el charco de agua el cielo azul.

Y recordó todo.

Se obligó a estirar los dedos, percibiendo como su brazo se rasgaba envuelto en llamas —procurando ignorar el tormento sordo que estallaba en todo su cuerpo—, y jadeó cuando pudo sentir el tacto del mango de su varita, a un palmo de distancia.

La tomó en el momento en el que Bellatrix se volvía hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

Apuntó al centro del cráter, donde los ductos de agua se habían rasgado, provocando una explosión que estalló de manera ensordecedora, aturdiéndola aún más. No pudo ver cómo Rodolphus salía disparado, dando una voltereta casi perfecta en el aire, ni cómo Dolohov abría la boca para advertir, demasiado tarde, a Bellatrix que su presa estaba saliéndose de control.

La bruja recibió el impacto, si bien no estaba en el centro del estallido, la hizo perder la compostura y perder el equilibrio, cayendo varios metros hacia atrás, vociferando enajenada.

—¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE, BASURA ASQUEROSA!

Lily no tenía fuerza para levantarse del suelo, ni siquiera podía percibir si algún otro mortífago estaba cerca. Escuchaba la voz enfurecida de Bellatrix como si se encontrase al final de un largo túnel. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta que estaba perdida.

La bruja se levantó, rabiosa, y apuntó la varita directamente a ella.

—No volverás a molestarnos, tu, maldita…

—¿Estás hablando de mi novia? ¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¿Lily? ¡Lily! ¡Lily, ¿estás bien?! —oyó que le hablaban, y la sacudían, tendiéndola boca arriba. El rostro de Remus, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, se delineó en su campo visual, a la par que los ruidos a su alrededor se intensificaban con una celeridad pavorosa.

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Es el licántropo!

—¡Mierda! ¡ _Protego_!

—Remus, tienes que ir a ayudar a James —escuchó Lily, cerca de su oído, mientras era acomodada sobre alguna superficie blanda. —Yo me quedaré con Lily, sabes que serás más útil que yo. ¡Aprisa!

—Bien. Cuídala, Pete.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

Estaban en problemas.

James y Sirius a duras penas podían hacerle frente a una furibunda Bellatrix, con los ojos desorbitados y a Dolohov. Poco tiempo después, aquellos encapuchados más alejados se habían dado cuenta de la trifulca y habían dejado de jugar con los _muggles_ indefensos para sumarse a la lucha. Rodolophus no había vuelto a levantarse luego del impacto del _Bombarda_ de Lily, y ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en devolverle la conciencia.

Los muchachos habían intentado no reaccionar al reconocer a Mulciber y a Rowle, de su mismo año.

Remus había tenido que morderse los labios para no gritar de impotencia. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Sabía que Mulciber era un maldito mortífago.

El terror se expandió por todas sus extremidades y James tuvo que arrancarlo a la fuerza de su estupefacción, empujándolo con brusquedad para que un hechizo lanzado por Dolohov no le diese de lleno en el pecho.

—¡REMUS! —gritó el chico, desaforado, desesperado por que prestara atención.

Un segundo, y estarían muertos.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Mulciber salió disparado hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa, y los dos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos al ver a Peter plantado con los pies muy separados, el rostro contraído y la varita alzada.

—Gracias, Pete —alcanzó a decir el licántropo antes de desviar un hechizo de Rowle con un amplio movimiento con el codo.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —chilló James sin volverse, enfrentándose uno a uno a Bellatrix. La bruja sonreía de manera espeluznante.

—¿Temes por la ratita pelirroja? —canturreó, girando en semicírculo, manteniendo la distancia. Remus se batía con Mulciber, y Peter hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlar a Dolohov.

—¡Pete! —insistió el joven, ignorando las pullas de la mortífaga. —¡ _Desmaius_!

El hechizo impactó en la bruja, que se derrumbó contra las paredes de una edificación. James aprovechó para girarse y tomar por la espalda a Mulciber.

—¡ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Peter, jadeando, le envió una mirada de agradecimiento al notar que su enemigo desviaba la atención hacia su compañero y le daba un respiro.

—¡Imbécil! —espetó Dolohov, corriendo hasta un rígido Mulciber.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Lily? —increpó James enseguida, agitado.

—Está bien. La dejé escondida a la vuelta de la esquina —explicó el aludido atropelladamente. Levantó los ojos hacia James, esperando aprobación. —Tenía que ayudar —agregó, con un tono de disculpa.

—Está bien, Pete —intervino Remus, secándose la frente con la manga. —No aguantaremos mucho más.

Era cierto, por supuesto: a pesar de la baja de Rodolphus —que no sabían cuándo podía despertar— se estaban enfrentando a cuatro mortífagos, dos de los cuales eran sumamente expermientados.

—¡¿Dónde mierda están los refuerzos cuando se los necesita?! —exclamó James, volviendo a blandir la varita al ver que Bellatrix salía despedida, furiosa, directo hacia ellos.

—Sabía que me extrañarías, Cuernos.

Como una ráfaga, los muchachos vieron como las figuras corrían y se plantaban frente al peligro.

La Orden había llegado.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Incarcerous_!

Y todo era caos.

—¡Mierda! —Escuchó que gritaba Dolohov, olvidando a Peter y dispuesto a pelear con uno de los gemelos Prewett que había hecho volar los restos de la calle en mil pedazos, pronunciando el cráter que adquiría proporciones gigantescas. Un chorro violento de agua intentaba tocar el cielo, dando la impresión de que se había desatado la lluvia.

—¡Mátalos! —rugió Bellatrix, dándole de lleno a James, que salió despedido hacia atrás, tomándose el pecho con dolor. —¡Mátalos a todos!

—Cualquiera diría que no te diviertes con nosotros —se carcajeó Gideon, abriendo los hombros para desafiar a la bruja. Hestia, a su lado, chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

Odiaba cuando provocaban a los mortífagos. Como si no fuesen ya suficientemente letales.

—Vamos, prima, vamos a divertirnos —agregó Sirius, junto a Gideon, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

¿Es que no tenían sentido del peligro? Hestia procuró quedar un paso atrás, dispuesta a intervenir si se salía de las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —increpó Fabian deprisa, llegando hasta donde James se había derrumbado. Este se acomodó los lentes torcidos y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está Lily?

Peter había corrido para auxiliar a su amigo, señaló con el dedo donde la había escondido, en el recodo de la esquina.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó el pelirrojo aprisa. —Podemos pedirle a Hestia que le eche un vistazo.

—Apenas está consciente —se lamentó Peter, haciendo que la mandíbula de James se apretara con furia.

En ese momento, un chasquido los sorprendió, revelando a Edgar, Mar y Benji, pálidos y con las varitas listas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó este último. Edgar no se molestó en averiguar, sino que corrió hasta donde Remus seguía luchando contra Dolohov. Rowle había sido abatido por Sirius un segundo antes, y Mulciber todavía se estaba recuperando de la petrificación. Mar siguió sus pasos, silenciosa.

—No sabemos bien —soltó James, apretándose el pecho con los dedos. Un dolor sordo se esparcía desde el sitio donde alojaba el corazón. Miró a Prewett —Si Hestia puede…

—¡CUIDADO!

Edgar había conseguido aturdir a Dolohov y se había vuelto hacia donde sus tres compañeros intentaban doblegar sin éxito a Bellatrix que, furiosa, vociferaba Imperdonables a diestra y siniestra.

—¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _CRUCIO_!

El hombre pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como Gideon se apartaba rápidamente para evitar la maldición y dejaba desprotegida a Hestia, que giró la cabeza demasiado tarde y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, recibió de lleno el hechizo.

La rabia de la mortífaga hizo que la maldición adquiriese otro tipo de potencia, levantando a Hestia en el aire y expulsándola con una rapidez sobrehumana hacia un grueso poste de luz, que se dobló con el impacto del cuerpo y, con un espeluznante chirrido metálico, se partió en dos.

—¡HESTIA!

—Maldita hija de puta.

Fabian olvidó lo que estaban diciendo y corrió con premura hacia donde su hermano estaba lanzando furioso maldiciones hacia Bellatrix, que se carcajeaba casi de manera desquiciada. Edgar, desesperado, le echó un Desmaius a Mulciber y salió despedido hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

Mar había quedado atrapada entre los dos fuegos —los gemelos y Sirius con Bellatrix, y Remus y Benji con Dolohov—, y dudosa, se giró hacia la bruja con la varita lista.

—No te necesitamos aquí, Mar —rugió Sirius, recuperando el aliento. La miraba de reojo, atento a los movimientos de su prima. —¡Ve a revisar a Hestia!

Sirius volvió a respirar cuando vio la figura menuda de Marlenne alejándose del campo de influencia de Bellatrix y suspiró, concentrándose ahora sí al cien por ciento.

Necesitaba a Mar fuera de la ecuación, sino, se convertía en un imbécil. Fabian, rojo de rabia, increpaba a la mortífaga, mientras Bellatrix se carcajeaba y esquivaba las maldiciones con amplios movimientos con el brazo.

La silueta imponente de Edgar, macizo como un roble, se detuvo a los pies de una desmadejada Hestia, con las manos temblando, sin saber qué hacer. Buscó con los ojos desorbitados ayuda, que llegó en forma de espesos rizos alborotados.

James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada.

—Yo me encargo —musitó Mar, tan bajo que apenas se oyó por encima del griterío histérico de su alrededor. James asintió.

—Pete, protégelas —indicó, dándose cuenta que Edgar no reaccionaba. —Iré a dar una mano.

El muchacho asintió y empuñó la varita, poniéndose en el medio entre donde se desarrollaba el fuego y dónde había caído Hestia.

—¡ _Protego_!

Marlene procuró aislar los gritos y las maldiciones echadas a diestra y siniestra, olvidarse de que Sirius estaba en el medio de todo aquello —y no solo él, todos sus compañeros— y estiró los dedos sobre el cuerpo de Hestia, pensando qué mierda hacer.

—M-Marlenne, ¿puedes….?

—Un momento.

Hestia había perdido la consciencia, y tenía atravesado sobre el estómago la mitad posterior del poste de luz, cuya lámpara todavía chirriaba de dolor, amenazando con hacer cortocircuito. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra el pavimento, y Mar sabía que sería un milagro que no empezara a sangrar.

—Quitémosle esto —sentenció al fin. Miró a Edgar, pálido y su gigantesca figura venida abajo.

Tenía que ignorar los gritos desgarrados de Fabian, rugiendo como un loco.

—¡MALDITA ENFERMA! ¡PELEA!

La chica tragó y le hizo señas a su compañero.

—Dame tu túnica —el hombre tenía una ligera, debajo la cual tenía unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Edgar se la dio aprisa, con las manos temblorosas y Mar se arrodilló con la tela hecha un bollo entre sus dedos. —A mi indicación, mueve el caño.

A la chica le sorprendió ver, por un segundo, cómo Edgar flexionaba sus gruesos brazos y hacía lo que ella le ordenaba, sin magia. Inspiró, y enseguida embutió el manojo de tela sobre el vientre de Hestia, actuando con rapidez y envolviéndola como su fuese una manta sobre su torso, bien apretado.

Edgar envió lejos los restos del poste y se dejó caer a la altura de la cabeza de la chica, tomándola y acomodándola sobre sus rodillas.

Mar empuñó la varita y concentrándose —logrando no escuchar, no sentir, no pensar—, murmuró hechizos de sanación alrededor de todo el vientre de la joven, asegurándose de que no sangrara en ningún momento.

Edgar la observaba asombrado.

—Eres… eres muy buena, Marlenne.

—Tenemos que acomodarle la cadera —explicó, sin prestarle atención, enajenada sobre el cuerpo de Hestia. —Sostenla bien fuerte, Edgar, por favor.

El hombre volvió a obedecer, presto, y la sujetó por los brazos, inmovilizándola. Mar pasó una pierna y se encimó a horcajadas de Hestia, con la varita entre los dientes y los brazos sobre su cadera. Respiró profundamente y ejerció presión de una sola vez.

El chillido lastimero de Hestia coincidió con la súbita aparición de Alastor Moody, seguido de Caradoc Dearborn y varios miembros del Escuadrón de Aurores.

—Atrápenlos.

Remus, más allá, con un feo corte en la mejilla y las palmas sobre las rodillas, jadeó de alivio al ver cómo llegaban los refuerzos.

—¡ _Expulso_! —chilló Rowle, entrando en pánico, al ver la horda de Aurores llegar y empuñar la varita directo a ellos.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Ya era hora, demonios!

—Tranquila, Hestia —susurraba Mar, buscando sosegarla. La chica tenía los ojos desorbitados y boqueaba, inmovilizada por completo, inundada de dolor. —Mira a Edgar. Está contigo, ¿ves? Ya pasa.

La chica, sofocada, empezó a toser, con la boca llena de sangre, buscando con desesperación la mirada de Edgar. El hombre, apretando los labios, acercó su rostro al de ella, apaciguándola.

—Sshh… Mar está haciendo un gran trabajo. Ya termina.

Marlenne, apabullada, repitió los hechizos de sanación sobre el torso de la chica y intentó mitigar el dolor de la muchacha lo mejor que pudo.

—E-Edgar…

—Estoy aquí.

—Sí. Q-quédate.

Hestia volvió a toser y escupió una masa sanguinolenta que Edgar se apresuró a limpiar, tomando su propia camiseta para lavarle los labios. Mar observó, aterrada, a que la sangre regresase a su boca y le revelara que sus encantamientos habían sido inútiles.

Pero Hestia se quedó laxa, respirando con dificultad, con la mirada clavada en Edgar y los dientes manchados de rojo, pero sin más sangre.

Mar respiró.

—Volveremos a vernos —oyó entonces decir a Bellatrix, antes de que se desapareciera.

—¡Toma a Rodolphus y lárgate! —espetó Dolohov a Mulciber, esfumándose en el acto. El muchacho se vi solo rodeado de Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y desesperado, convocó el cuerpo desvanecido de Lestrange con un Accio y se desapareció, esquivando de milagro una maldición que había enviado Ojoloco.

—Malditos cobardes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

El equipo de desmemorización del Ministerio llegó al sitio poco tiempo después. En total, había tres _muggles_ muertos, varios heridos, destrozos increíbles en una avenida muy transitada de Londres y un problema burocrático enorme para los funcionarios del Ministerio. Fue necesario realizar encantamientos desmemorizadores a un radio de diez calles, y era evidente que el Ministro tendría que ponerse en contacto con el primer Ministro _muggle_ , que ya tenía suficientes dificultades políticas.

Ojoloco había procurado que los miembros de la Orden se retirasen nada más ver a los funcionarios, hastiado y furioso por la poca ayuda prestada por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, dejando solo a Caradoc y a Benji, que eran miembros oficiales del Escuadrón de Aurores.

Había habido una enorme conmoción al ver estado de Hestia, apenas consciente, sobre el regazo de Edgar. Benji, que había estado murmurando con Ojoloco, les había indicado que podían llevarla, en principio, al apartamento de Alice y Dorcas, muy cerca de allí, para que pudiese reponerse.

Fabian estaba histérico, y Edgar no le permitió acercarse a Hestia hasta que su hermano consiguió calmarlo un poco. Mar todavía seguía encaramada a la muchacha, tensa, asegurándose que no se estaba perdiendo de nada. Sirius, mucho más atrás, sonreía con confianza.

Sabía que Mar podía con cualquier cosa.

James había salido corriendo, seguido de Peter, nada más esfumarse los mortífagos, para encontrar a Lily sentada, resollando, con la cabeza colgando, en la esquina.

—Me diste un susto de muerte —dijo, cayendo a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza. Lily gimió de dolor y el muchacho se apartó enseguida, haciendo un paneo rápido para evaluar posibles heridas. La pelirroja tenía los vaqueros rotos, las rodillas raspadas y un feo corte sobre el codo, pero por lo demás, parecía ilesa.

Peter se asomó para visualizar las señas de Remus y Gideon.

—James, podemos llevarla con Hestia. Y que Mar le eche un vistazo —propuso el joven, sin esperar respuesta de parte de su amigo, y haciéndole gestos a los demás para que los esperaran.

—Sí. Vale. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —susurró, separándose lo suficiente de Lily para evaluarla.

—Creo que sí —respondió la pelirroja, con la voz rota. James le pasó el brazo por la cintura y tiró de ella para que no tuviese que hacer ningún esfuerzo. El corazón le retumbaba descontrolado al imaginar qué podía haber sido lo que hubiese dejado a la chica en ese estado.

—Qué huevos, pelirroja —silbó Sirius, viéndola llegar despacio y a trompicones. James le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el muchacho se encogió mentalmente de hombros. —¿Nos apareceremos?

—En conjunto —indicó Gideon, tomando el mando de la situación. —Vamos.

Fabian abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca se pudo saber, porque una vez que Mar se retiró del cuerpo de Hestia, Edgar la levantó en brazos. La muchacha se encogió y ocultó el rostro en el gigantesco pecho del rubio. Parecía que sollozaba.

—Sujétate fuerte, Lily —le pidió James con dulzura. Sirius encontró la mirada de Mar antes de que se esfumara al instante, abandonando al fin el sitio donde había comenzado la pesadilla.

Cuando llegaron, Alice leía en la salita, con los pies sobre la mesita ratona. Los bajó de golpe, al ver la repentina comitiva invadiendo su apartamento.

—Merlín santísimo… —dejó escapar, pasmada. —¿Qué mierda ha ocurrido?

—Mortífagos —masculló Gideon, supervisando que Edgar colocase a Hestia con cuidado en el sillón.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí, en Londres —explicó Remus, dándose cuenta de que el revuelo no cesaría, no con los gemelos dándole vueltas a Hestia para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—¿Aquí? —repitió Alice, consternada. —¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Era su día libre. Dorcas estaba de guardia con Frank en algún sitio por indicación de Dumbledore y Benji vigilaba el Ministerio hasta que lo relevaran Sirius y algunos más.

—Todo fue muy repentino —intervino Peter, observando apenado como James depositaba con cariño infinito a Lily en el sofá de una plaza en el que hasta hacía un minuto había estado Alice. —Benji nos dijo que podíamos reagruparnos aquí.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué le sucedió a Hestia? —Preguntó de inmediato, alterada, revoloteando por encima de la muchacha, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sostenía obcecada la mano de Edgar.

—Heridas de guerra —respondió Sirius llanamente, quedándose a un costado y vigilando los movimientos de Marlenne. —Estará bien.

Fabian seguía muy alterado, por lo que a una larga mirada de Mar, Sirius lo arrastró hacia la cocina sin miramientos; era consciente que la atmósfera enrarecida ponía a la chica más nerviosa.

—Te daré una poción para el dolor, ¿vale? —dijo, volviéndose hacia Hestia, dulcificando la mirada. —Y te vendaré mejor. Pero estás bien. Has tenido una suerte enorme.

Edgar le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento infinito, sin soltar la mano de la joven y Mar desvió los ojos, incómoda.

—¿Por qué? —increpó Gideon, nervioso. No estaba tan exaltado como su hermano, pero caminaba de un lado al otro sin parar.

—Se golpeó la cabeza, pero no tiene daños graves —apuntó, aliviada. —Y todo lo demás lo pude resolver enseguida. Es una suerte.

—Una suerte es tenerte aquí, Mar —indicó Remus al otro lado, sonriendo con calidez. La chica cabeceó.

—Gracias —articuló Edgar, observándola en profundidad.

—No es nada.

—¡McKinnon!

Ojoloco se había materializado de la nada en la sala de Alice, con su eterna mueca de enfado y la varita en la mano, y se acercó de dos zancadas hasta la chica, que se había retirado un poco para que Hestia descansara. La aludida abrió los ojos, escondiéndose tras su espeso flequillo y no atinó a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —espetó el viejo Auror, cerniéndose sobre la pequeña figura de la muchacha.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —se impacientó Alastor, señalando con un dedo nudoso el sillón sobre el que reposaba Hestia. —Has sanado a _nuestra_ sanadora. ¿Cómo es posible?

Sirius había salido despedido de la cocina, apostándose enseguida en un sitio estratégico detrás de Mar. Lily, que descansaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro de James, lanzó una débil mirada de advertencia a Remus, quien suspiró y se acercó a su amigo, precavido.

Marlenne continuaba en silencio.

—Cálmate Black —gruñó entonces el auror, desviando el ojo mágico hasta la silueta de Sirius. —No estoy amenazándola. Es un recurso muy valioso para la Orden.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podemos permitirnos pasearnos por San Mungo con cada pequeño corte que se hagan, señoritas —masculló Ojoloco de mal modo. Se volvió hacia Mar. —¿Y bien?

—Me interesa la sanación. Leí varios libros sobre ello y... me gustaría estudiar Medimagia —dijo ella con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con el hombre. Alastor chasqueó la lengua.

—Útil. Pero extenso —su ojo mágico la recorrió entera. —Podríamos estar muertos para cuando seas sanadora.

—Alastor —protestó Hestia desde su sitio convaleciente. —No seas tan duro con ella.

—¿Tienes que ser una madre hasta cuando no puedes moverte? —se exasperó Fabian, que se había encaramado con Alice sobre la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, un poco más calmado. Ojoloco la desestimó con un gesto.

—Acabas de ser reemplazada, Jones —terció el viejo auror, regresando su atención a Marlenne. —¿Lo harás?

—¿Qué cosa? —masculló Sirius desde atrás.

—Primeros auxilios. Lo has hecho de cualquier modo.

—Es este tipo de cosas, Mar —la tranquilizó Alice, intentando ser amable. —Si se pone negro, iremos a San Mungo.

—Eso lo decido yo.

—Ojoloco, deberías relajarte.

—Silencio —Mar tuvo que levantar la cabeza para enfrentarse al jefe de la Orden del Fénix. —¿Y bien?

Un silencio expectante inundó el reducido apartamento.

—Sí.

—Excelente. ¿Tu padre es ese viejo engreído de Manchester? —dijo Alastor sin pausa, sin dejar de incomodarla con su penetrante mirada.

—Sí.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Mala gente. Pero bueno... Dumbledore mismo los eligió —su tono daba a entender que él tenía reparos respecto de lo que había escogido el anciano director. —¿Y estará de acuerdo?

—Preferiría que no se enterase —dictaminó Mar, irguiendo el cuello.

—Eso supuse. Te enviaremos a los cursos de San Mungo. Y en Septiembre a la Escuela de Sanadores.

—Sí —Mar dudó. —Gracias.

Alastor dio por concluida la conversación y recorrió con su ojo bueno la estancia.

—Descansen. Todos. Tendremos problemas muy pronto.

Y volvió a desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

Alice volvió a quedar sola a la par que anochecía, aguardando que Frank y Dorcas terminaran sus obligaciones y que Ojoloco permitiera a Benji volver a casa.

La súbita visita de casi la totalidad de la Orden la había dejado nerviosa y algo asustada, y no podía leer ni entretenerse de alguna forma mientras aguardaba a que sus amigos regresaran.

En ese estado de exaltación, no podía hacer más que pensar en BJ, y en todo lo que podía cambiar su vida de un momento al otro. Se sentía al borde del abismo, donde cada soplido la hacía tambalear hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

Había vuelto a ver a BJ al menos tres veces, en el viejo cuartucho en el Callejón Diagon, el mismo sitio donde se habían conocido.

Hablaban.

Sí, tenían sexo, y sus relaciones solo parecían mejorar, pero también hablaban.

Alice le preguntaba, y a pesar de la reticencia principal del muchacho, BJ respondía. Y ella se desahogaba.

BJ no sabía nada de su vida. No tenía poder para juzgarla, ni para reducirla o tildarla de poco valiente. Era una situación completamente nueva para ella, ya que llevaba más de seis años conviviendo con Dorcas y los demás, y no había conocido mucha gente nueva.

En el Ministerio, sí, dentro de la Academia, y en la Orden. Pero nadie era tan cercano.

BJ se acercaba a su corazón de una manera distinta. Alice podía susurrar sus miedos, sus secretos.

Una noche, luego del orgasmo, recordó a su madre y habló con BJ hasta el amanecer. Había enterrado aquel tema en lo más profundo de su alma, cerrado bajo tres candados y olvidado la llave en su caja debajo de la cama.

Con BJ, sentía que podía ser débil. Que estaba bien, que podía ser una niña extrañando la única familia que le quedaba. Alice había enviado un memorándum internacional, hacia Estados Unidos, que no había tenido respuesta. Toda la fortaleza que había juntado para realizarlo se había roto en pedazos a los pies de BJ, que la escuchó con atención, con esos ojos profundos y enigmáticos y le había restañado las lágrimas una a una, besándola con los labios salados.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, había algo oscuro en su corazón que no podía ignorar. BJ le había hablado de su familia, de la tiranía férrea de su padre y de la debilidad intrínseca de su madre. Cómo se sentía fuera de lugar, y la furia del jefe del Departamento al saber que su único hijo iría a Slytherin.

BJ se había hartado de conseguir la aprobación de su padre. Y Alice lo comprendía. Tenía un vínculo especial que no podía romper, algo que lo acercaba de una forma especial, única, con el muchacho, que no podía establecer con sus amigos, y mucho menos con Frank y su perfecta familia feliz.

BJ y Alice eran ovejas negras en la familia, niños sin lugar y adolescentes sin apoyo, que habían crecido lo mejor que habían podido, sin riego diario y sin luz de sol.

BJ también le habló de Regulus, su primer amigo dentro de los de su casa, gracias al cual había conseguido hacerse un sitio entre sus compañeros y respeto, al convertirse en prefecto en quinto año.

Alice sonreía, y recordaba cómo Dorcas había conseguido abrirse paso a trompicones para hacer espacio para sus locuras y para ella, la tímida amiga que la seguía a todas partes.

Y aunque se había jurado que desistiría, que dejaría de verlo, su presencia se convertía en algo tóxico: algo que la envolvía de necesidad cuando no estaba, y la adormecía en un letargo sin frontera cuando se acostaba con ella. Un momento suspendido en el tiempo, sin preocupación, sin debilidades, sin obligaciones.

El y ella.

Ahogándose contra el colchón.

Empezaba a desear con la misma intensidad que deseaba sus caricias que la hacían correrse con violencia su voz, su cadencia cansada y profunda, y sus ojos chispeantes bajo el lacio flequillo rubio cuando la escuchaba.

Y sus palabras reverberaban en su interior cuando estaba a solas, tendida sobre su cama fría.

 _«_ _Te quiero._ _»_

Frank se alejaba irremediablemente, y ella no podía extender el brazo para alcanzarlo, porque BJ tiraba de sus dedos.

Benji entró suspirando, encontrándose a Alice sumida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

—Al —murmuró, cerrando detrás de sí —¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes si Hestia está bien?

—Tranquilo —susurró, regresando a la realidad. Benji se veía agotado. —Están bien. Los Prewett la llevaron a su apartamento porque Hestia alquila un piso _muggle_. Tiene que descansar, pero estará bien.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo el rubio con alivio, tumbándose sobre su asiento de siempre. —Estoy hecho polvo.

—El Ministerio es un caos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El Departamento está peleándose con el Ministro por su actuación, y el Ministro quiere una explicación de por qué mierda no llegamos antes.

—Tiene razón —apuntó Alice, molesta. —Moody terminará por maldecirlos a todos si siguen poniendo pegas a nuestras misiones.

—Lo sé —confirmó Benji sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ya lo conoces. Es culpa de Crouch, sigue empecinado en proteger la imagen del Escuadrón.

A Alice le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre. Se removió incómoda, intentando que su amigo no lo notara y desvió el tema.

—Política de mierda —musitó antes de agregar —Lily fue quién dio aviso. Se enfrentó sola a Bellatrix hasta que llegaron los refuerzos.

Benji abrió los ojos, impresionado.

—¿Sola? Vaya. Esa chica está bien plantada.

—Sí.

—James la llevó a Canterbury —siguió informando, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Dorcas?

—Aún no. Deben estar al caer —ya había anochecido, así que no deberían tardar en regresar. Se había convertido en un hábito volver a Londres al terminar las misiones, era un acuerdo tácito para asegurarse que todos seguían en una pieza.

Alice sentía un nudo en el estómago al prever que Frank regresaría muy pronto.

—Sí. Creo que iré por una cerveza. Los esperaremos.

Benji le sonrió tan cálidamente que la chica no pudo más que responderle con el mismo gesto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

Canterbury atardecía cuando Lily y James se aparecieron en la puerta de entrada, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez que Ojoloco se hubo retirado, James le había pedido por señas a Mar que se acercara y le cerrase el profundo corte que tenía la pelirroja en el codo. La muchacha había actuado con asombrosa maestría y le había indicado que, si se aplicaba poción cicatrizante, en dos días no le quedaría siquiera cicatriz. Las rodillas volvieron a adquirir su tersura habitual una vez que Mar las apuntó con su varita y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas únicas a Lily, destinadas a muy pocas personas en el mundo.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó James sobre el oído de la chica cuando los demás empezaron a discutir la mejor forma de tratar a Hestia y cómo trasladarla. La joven se negaba en redondo a permanecer en otro sitio que no fuese su piso, pero Edgar había unido fuerzas con Fabian, decididos a llevarla a Cambridge.

Lily, que había permanecido en silencio y abrumadoramente inmóvil, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza apenas, sin despegarse del hombro del chico sobre el que reposaba.

Remus, que era el que tenía un ojo en cada discusión, intervino.

—¿Quieren que los acompañe? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, preocupado, viendo como su amigo ayudaba con delicadeza infinita a levantar a Lily de su asiento.

—Está bien, Remus —terció la pelirroja, animando una sonrisa. —Ya estoy bien.

—Lily —la llamó Mar desde el otro lado de la sala. —Tienes que descansar.

Un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para establecer una comunicación sentida y profunda entre ellas, esa comprensión que James tenía con Sirius y que envidiaba un poco de la amistad entre esas dos. El muchacho tragó y se aseguró de soportar la mayor parte del peso de su novia.

—Nos vamos a casa —sentenció James, llamando la atención de todos. Tenía un dolor sordo en el estómago que sabía que solo se remediaría estando a solas con Lily.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, pelirroja? —soltó Sirius, asomando la cabeza por la cocina. —No queremos que la estrella de la tarde se apague, ¿sabes?

—idiota —susurró la aludida, sonriendo a su pesar. No hacía falta ser un genio para discernir la preocupación de entre las líneas sarcásticas de Sirius.

—De acuerdo —convino Gideon. —Avísennos cualquier cosa. Y tengan cuidado.

—¿Nos vemos después, Sirius? —inquirió James, aprestándose para aparecerse. El muchacho cabeceó, dando a entender que había captado el mensaje.

Su amigo precisaba un momento después de la tarde de locura.

—Volveré a Dover —le comentó Remus en un aparte. —¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Vale. Hasta luego.

Canterbury lucía apagado, a pesar de las luces del ocaso. Teñían de algo nostálgico la gran casona, en especial la sala en la que se aparecieron, un desequilibrio de claroscuros en donde las sombras iban ganando.

Lily se separó con una sonrisa tambaleante del cuerpo de James, tanteando su posibilidad de valerse por sí misma y se acercó con cuidado hasta la zona de los sillones.

Sin embargo, su novio no la siguió.

—¿James?

El muchacho estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Lily parpadeó, sin captar la atmósfera y se preguntó si la espalda de James había sido siempre tan ancha.

—James, ¿qué sucede?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo el trinar lejano de un ave surcando el cielo oscurecido, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente.

Lily se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta, al fin, que la espalda de James, esa que le había parecido tan grande —tan acogedora, protectora— temblaba, contraída por espasmos que buscaba controlar. El joven se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, frotándose el ojo debajo de los lentes con el puño, casi como un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito un minuto.

Lily estiró el brazo desde donde estaba, buscando eliminar la distancia que los separaba a pura fuerza de voluntad. James obedeció como una luciérnaga encandilada por una luz furiosa, llegando hasta ella y tomándole los dedos para enredarlos en los de él.

—Perdona —sonrió lloroso, sorbiéndose la nariz sin reparos. —Tuve miedo cada puto segundo. _Cada_ puto segundo, Lily. Cuando te vi…

—Estoy bien, James —lo interrumpió la joven, ampliando la sonrisa llena de lágrimas. —Ya estoy bien. No pasó nada.

—No me mientas —le pidió él abriendo mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez en su vida que Lily veía llorar a James y le sobrecogió lo atractivo que podía ser con las pestañas aglutinadas y las pupilas brillantes, los cristales salpicados. —Lily, no necesito ser un genio para imaginar qué maldición puede dejarte en este estado sin daños físicos visibles. Yo…

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —repitió, intentando sentirlo desde lo más profundo. Y lo estaba. Le daba miedo realizar movimientos bruscos, como si hubiese permanecido dormida durante demasiado tiempo, pero el tormento era solo un eco doloroso en su mente.

El dolor estaba solo en su mente, lo sabía. Podía controlarlo.

—Te torturaron —James la atravesó con la mirada y Lily no se atrevió a despegar los labios. —¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes siquiera negarlo! —se soltó de su agarre y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, al borde de la desesperación. —¡Te torturaron y yo no puede hacer nada para ayudarte! ¡Nada! ¡¿Cómo se supone que…?!

—James.

El aludido se volteó, con los ojos inyectados y una mueca consternada.

Lily ya no lloraba. Lucía sobrehumanamente serena.

—Esto es lo que hacemos. Esto es lo que somos. Estoy bien. Es lo que importa, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a asustarme por algo así, tomamos _juntos_ esta decisión. Llegaste en el momento justo, si no hubieses aparecido, yo…

—No lo digas.

—No lo haré. Porque no pasó. Olvidemos esto y continuemos, ¿sí?

James dio unos pasos temblorosos y se dejó caer junto a Lily, vencido.

—Ya sé que estoy flipando —confesó, apenado. —Verte tirada… tan cerca de esa psicótica… Ya sé. Tengo que acostumbrarme, ¿está bien? Todos mis sentidos están entrenados para reaccionar y alejarte del peligro, Lily —giró el cuello para mirarla con ternura y una triste sonrisa en los labios. —Eres lo más importante de mi vida, no es algo sencillo. Tienes que darme tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —dictaminó la pelirroja, arrebujándose a su costado. Depositó la palma sobre el pecho de James, allí donde su corazón todavía jugaba una carrera contra el tiempo, y le tranquilizó sentir el pálpito furioso de vida bajo su piel. —Piensa eso.

—Sí —suspiró y apoyó la mejilla contra su coronilla. Las extremidades se le relajaron gracias al contacto, las lágrimas un recuerdo lejano ya seco sobre los pómulos. —Tendrás que hablar con Jane.

—Lo sé.

—La envié a casa de Sally. Deben estar las tres muertas de terror. Tienes que decirles que estás bien.

—Sí… Creo que…

—¿Qué?

—No puedo volver a ponerlas en peligro. Tengo algo que hacer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

Remus subía trabajosamente la ladera que conducía a su hogar, la última casa de la zona antes de la playa, algo alejada del resto. Estaba agotado, famélico, y el mal sabor en la boca del peligro que había pasado todavía hacía mella en su humor.

Se detuvo a medio camino con las palmas sobre las rodillas, jadeando, y cuando levantó la cabeza, distinguió una silueta recortada, teñida de los claroscuros que bailaban con las luces del atardecer.

—¿Mary? —farfulló, olvidando el cansancio y reduciendo la distancia en un tris. —¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica, que estaba recostada sobre la pared del frente de la casa, se irguió y se acomodó la falda, apenada.

—Hola.

Remus parpadeó, confundido. ¿Estaba imaginándola?

—¿Qué…?

—No contestaste mi carta —musitó Mary, con las manos juntas jugueteando con la tela de su falda y algo de desafío en la mirada. —Te lo advertí.

Al licántropo le costó un momento entender de qué estaba hablando. Sentía que había estado en otro mundo, uno surreal en la que sus amigos corrían peligro por una mortífaga sádica y demente, y ahora regresase a la realidad, donde la dulzura de Mary se veía difuminada por el atardecer llameante.

—Lo lamento —respondió con sinceridad. —He estado…

La chica sonrió y lo desestimó con un gesto.

—Sí, lo siento. Fue estúpido.

Remus no podía combatir con todos sus fantasmas a la vez. No después de haber pasado un momento de mierda y haber sentido como el miedo le paralizaba todos los músculos.

—Ven, pasa —le ofreció con timidez, sacando la varita para destrabar la puerta. Ingresó en el comedor y encendió las luces de forma mágica. —¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?

—Un poco —admitió Mary, ingresando con timidez. A Remus le hizo gracia, comparándola con una pequeña ardilla olisqueando desconfiada un nuevo lugar. —No se me ocurrió pensar que no estarías —sonrió y observó a su alrededor —¿Y tus padres?

—De viaje —respondió Remus, demasiado rápido. Mary no distinguió ninguna anormalidad.

—Ah vale —se plantó junto a la mesa y Remus la observó asombrado, sin poder creer que Mary estaba en el mismo lugar donde había comido desde que tenía memoria. La chica se veía algo avergonzada —¿o era la luz del atardecer lo que le hacía ver las mejillas ardiendo? — y no dejó de juguetear con los bajos de su falda cuando repitió —Lo siento. ¿Sabes? Soy una impulsiva. No consideré… te estoy molestando —finalmente levantó la vista y sonrió de la manera más rara que el licántropo hubiese visto. Con mucha boca y poca mirada. —Mejor me voy ya.

—Espera —exhaló Remus, sin pensar. —No pasa nada —se dio cuenta de su impulso y quiso golpearse por eso. —Solo me sorprendiste —agregó, intentando parecer neutral.

La risa de Mary sonó más sincera. Buscó deshacerse de la incomodidad girando sobre sí misma y haciendo volar su falda, como un capullo en flor.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita —comentó, mirándola desde todos los ángulos.

—Gracias.

—Es estupendo —detuvo su andar y estiró el cuello para adivinar el recorte de la ventana más cercana. —De aquí puedes oír el mar. En casa también, pero el acantilado siempre me dio miedo de pequeña, así que lo deslucía un poco.

—¿Quieres salir a ver? —propuso enseguida Remus, conteniendo la respiración. Mary se volvió, sorprendida. —Hay una vista estupenda —intentó justificarse.

Estaba nervioso.

Era un completo idiota.

—¡Si! —chilló Mary, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de su exabrupto. Sonrió como una niña pillada en falta y el estómago del licántropo dio un salto al vacío. —Me encantaría.

Remus no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Se giró, para volver a abrir la puerta de entrada y hacerla pasar, guiándola por la ladera y rodeando toda la construcción de la casa, hacia el otro lado, de cara al horizonte.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la joven, a la zaga. —Luces… agotado.

Lo estaba. Remus se frotó el rostro, intentando quitarse los vestigios del terror que había pasado en las últimas horas, en vano.

—Estoy un poco cansado, sí.

—Me iré, Remus —dijo entonces Mary, cuando lo alcanzó. El muchacho se había plantado sobre una pequeña loma, desde donde caía suavemente el terreno, directo hacia el mar. —Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

—No lo haces —replicó el aludido con una sonrisa sincera. —Mira —y señaló el horizonte, que luchaba denodadamente por seguir brillando, a pesar de la oscuridad que seguía bajando, buscando engullir las últimas luces del sol.

—Es bellísimo.

—Como tú.

No cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que lo vio en los ojos de Mary.

—Remus…

—Perdona —el muchacho dio un paso atrás, queriendo desaparecerse allí mismo y darse cabezazos contra el escritorio de su habitación. —Olvídalo.

Los dedos de Mary regresaron a su falda, pero su mirada permaneció estoica sobre la de Remus.

Decidida.

—Me gustas —confesó sin más. —Me gustas mucho. Me gustas desde siempre, ¿sabes? —lo decía en tono triste, resignado. —Y creo que simplemente te haces el tonto para no enfrentarme. Pero… te quiero —redujo la distancia que Remus había puesto entre ellos, plantándose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

El mar rugía con fuerza sobre sus oídos, haciendo eco de sus latidos.

—¿Podrías…?

—Lo siento, Mary —el encanto se rompió y la sonrisa de la chica resbaló a sus pies. —Eres una estupenda amiga y una gran chica pero…

—¿Me estás rechazando?

Remus no creía tener más fuerza para seguir enfrentando ese día. Ya había tenido suficiente. Ya no podía continuar.

Mary lucía más hermosa que nunca con el mar de fondo y el atardecer en sus mejillas, y él se sintió más monstruoso que nunca.

—Solo… no estoy listo para una relación ahora mismo.

La muchacha no se rindió.

—¿Me quieres? —Remus se vio desarmado frente a esa pregunta.

Más indefenso de lo que creía haber estado frente a una horda de mortífagos. La sonrisa rota de Mary regresó tan rápido como se había ido, y al licántropo le asaltó la tormentosa idea de borrársela a fuerza de besos. —Que si me quieres, Remus —se impacientó, en voz baja. —Sé que sí —parecía al borde de las lágrimas. —Sé que soy un poco tonta y Mar cree que soy infantil, pero no soy tonta. ¿Me quieres de la misma forma que quieres a Lily? —el aludido boqueó, sin obtener respuesta coherente. —¿Lo ves? Tu silencio me está dando la razón.

Remus no pudo soportar más la ausencia de palabras, rellenado con las olas bravías.

—Yo… Lo lamento.

—No te entiendo —se lamentó la chica, bajando los ojos a su falda. Se mordía los labios, arrancándose finas láminas de piel con los dientes. —¿A qué le tienes miedo? Creí que eras un Gryffindor…

Sacudió la cabeza y, antes de que Remus pudiese reaccionar, empezó a desandar sus pasos, de regreso a la entrada de su hogar.

Remus maldijo al cielo, al mar, y al infierno entero antes de seguirla.

—Espera, Mary.

La muchacha volteó con brusquedad, casi dándose de bruces contra el licántropo.

—No voy a rendirme, ¿sabes? —dijo, firme. Su resolución contrastaba con las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. —No lo hice en Hogwarts y no lo haré ahora —golpeó insistentemente con el índice el pecho de Remus, a pesar de que la diferencia de altura no era tan amplia. —Voy a insistir porque sé que esto no tiene una sola dirección. Tendrás que asumirlo.

Se separó y amplió su sonrisa, con los labios húmedos de lágrimas

—Y contesta mis cartas. O volveré aquí y me plantaré en tu puerta todo el día si es necesario.

—No quise… —Remus no sabía realmente qué decir. Tenía la cabeza embotada y en algún sitio, se repetían como un eco lejano dos palabras.

 _«Me gustas_ _._ _»_

—Espera.

—Me voy a casa.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sosteniéndole la mirada, con las manos unidas a su espalda.

Remus volvió a considerar que fuese un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente sobre exigida.

—Mary, lo lamento —se disculpó, esperando que nada de eso fuese real cuando se levantara por la mañana. La joven se detuvo un segundo.

—Yo no. Esto no ha terminado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Les juro que esta vez sí fue una verdadera carrera contra reloj porque literalmente acabo de poner el último punto a esta escena. Tuve un error grave de cálculos y pensé que no llegaría con lo prometido, pero apreté el paso y... aquí lo tienen._

 _Tengo que decirles que las escenas de acción no son lo mío, como habrán notado, así que me disculpo por ello. Este fic transcurre en el medio de una guerra, así que son inevitables, pero aún así... me cuesta adaptarme. Espero no haberla cagado demasiado._

 _Por otro lado, tuvimos algunas escenas muy tiernas de Lily y James y de Remus y Mary. ¿A que no se veían venir ese ataque de valentía de la Hufflepuff? No es de mis personajes favoritos, lo admito, pero me pareció muy dulce su confesión. Entiendo que todavía es un personaje muy misterioso, pero a partir de ahora, iremos descubriendo de a poco su papel en esta historia, que no es menor._

 _También supongo que hay alguna decepción por la falta de Blackinnon en este capítulo, pero bueno... todo no se puede en la vida. La próxima lo compensaremos, pero ahora necesitaba darle protagonismo a otros personajes._

 _¿Y que hay de Alice y BJ? Me encantan sus reacciones cuando sale escena de ellos porque son muy intensas y así también sus comentarios._

 _Vimos un poco más de la Orden aquí. Me gusta ir desgranando los conflictos políticos que podemos ver entre el gobierno y los aurores, así como su actitud de ambos frente a los mortífagos. Quizá no es algo interesante, y sin duda es algo secundario en la trama, pero dejar caer algunos datos así me parece súper y vuelve más creíble toda la historia._

 _Un comentario de la genial_ **aisha96** _me recordó otra cosa que quería contarles; sobre las cosas que terminaron quedando afuera en el fic, pero que al principio las había considerado —y hasta escrito sobre ellas—. En un primer borrador, Mar y Benji se conocían antes de entrar en la Orden, porque había tomado a sus respectivos hermanos como un año mayores a lo que son en este fic, y se hacían amigos a través de los niños. Benji, con su serenidad natural, iba a ser un bastión importantísimo en la vida de Mar, algo así como la contracara sensata de la impulsividad de Sirius._

 _Al final, decidí descartarlo —me complicaba algunas cosas— pero sí dejé esa conexión especial entre estos dos. Si lo piensan, son realmente parecidos en muchos aspectos y sin duda, tienen un vínculo difícil de evitar cuando Sirius empiece a acostarse con Dor. Todo un tema._

 _En fin, como siempre, sigo alargándome._

 _Ahora les toca a ustedes contarme, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya valido la pena porque realmente me volví loca para lograr escribir todo esto en tiempo récord. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su generosidad y por sus maravillosos comentarios que me dejan con ganas de más y me impulsan en estas sesiones maratónicas en las que me mando casi un capítulo en un día. Me muero de ansiedad cada vez que termino una escena, porque ya quiero mostrárselas._

 _No me canso de decirlo:_ GRACIAS POR TODO _._

 _Y a quienes leen en las sombras quiero agradecer millones también, porque aprecio el tiempo invertido en leer esta historia —que es un embrollo, lo sé— y me encantaría que me contaran qué tal._

 _Esta vez, espero volver la próxima semana, o dentro de quince días, como solía hacer. Ya tengo que regresar a estudiar, así que prefiero dejar un plazo realizable. Siempre está la posibilidad de que enloquezca y regrese antes de tiempo, así que les recomiendo a quienes no lo hacen que sigan el fic, así se enteran._

 _Me voy corriendo, que tengo entradas para ir a ver Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, ¡yay!_

 _Millones de besos para todos y, de nuevo, gracias._

 _Es todo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	34. XXXIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXIV**

 _«_ _I don't mind spendin' everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

 _Look for the girl with the **broken smile**_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1978**

Tenía todo el cuerpo recostado contra el muro de piedra, con el rostro apuntando al techo. Si alzaba los ojos, podía ocultarlos por completo bajo su flequillo de rizos alborotados. Se sostenía con las palmas, como si temiese caerse, a pesar de que nada la amenazaba, excepto tal vez la lejanía del toque de queda y el regaño en el caso de que la descubrieran a esas horas fuera de su cama.

—Mar, sé que estás ahí —escucho que decían dentro, y contuvo el aliento. —Sal.

Era consciente de que no tenía remedio ocultarse, pero un arrebato infantil la había hecho detenerse a las puertas de la Torre, aguardando quién sabía qué. Ofuscada, dejó salir el aire con lentitud y bajó los hombros, asomándose de mala gana a la sala circular.

Sirius estaba en la ventana en la que solía sentarse ella, con una pierna recogida y el codo sobre la rodilla, la otra colgando al vacío.

El hedor acre a su cigarro le dio una paz enorme, a pesar de lo desagradable, su nariz lo terminaba asociando con calma. Con tranquilidad.

— Ya sé que no eres Gryffindor, pero creí que los Ravenclaw tenían un poco de orgullo —siguió el chico sin mirarla, con el pitillo entre los dedos, parcialmente oculto por su nube de tabaco.

Mar dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose un poco estúpida. Había estado nerviosa, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, por ese maldito encuentro y ver a Sirius en esa guisa, tan despreocupado como siempre la hizo enfadarse.

—Eres tan detestable como siempre —masculló por lo bajo, decidida a no dejar traslucir su corazón alborotado. Se alejó de él y se encaramó a uno de los pupitres amontonados al costado.

Un vuelco en el estómago le hizo recordar que, en aquella misma superficie, había estado tumbada, desnuda, abierta en toda su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Qué esperabas? —inquirió Sirius, ajeno a sus pensamientos, tirando la colilla al vacío.

—Nada.

Mar procuró mantener su mueca pétrea y se acomodó junto a la pared, recogiéndose las piernas y haciéndose una bolita cubierta de rizos.

—¿Todo olvidado? —oyó que le preguntaba Sirius. La joven no hizo amago de variar su posición o atinar a responder.

—Bien.

El silencio que parecía enterrado se desempolvó con rapidez y se pasó por la Torre orgulloso, denso, profundo. Mar apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla y se apretujó más contra sí, levantando un muro invisible contra el resto de la humanidad. Disfrutó de la tranquilidad que había perdido hasta que escuchó a Sirius removerse, inquieto, en su sitio.

—¿ En serio vamos a volver a los viejos silencios? —se quejó, incrédulo, dando un salto para bajarse de la ventana. Mar recién lo tuvo dentro de su campo visual cuando el muchacho, con el mismo movimiento fluido, se sentó en otro pupitre, a una distancia prudente de su persona. Sonrió un poco, a medias petulante, a medias sincero e inclinó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

—Sigo pensando que eres la persona más rara del castillo.

No estaba tocándola, por supuesto —los separaba un espacio que se abría como un abismo, imposible de zanjar—, pero Marlenne sentía el cosquilleo de su mirada sobre su piel.

Habían resuelto olvidarlo, pero recién en ese momento Mar se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea cómo hacerlo.

—Casi diría que es un cumplido —dejó escapar, sin querer.

—Es la realidad —comentó Sirius, desenfadado, cruzándose de piernas sobre el pupitre. No lucía tenso, ni ansioso, ni nada.

Lucía como Sirius. Como siempre.

Ella estaba hecha un manojo estúpido de nervios.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar o no? —Mar no respondió, porque estaba buscando apagar los momentos relámpago que recreaba su mente. Veía los labios de Sirius y los sentía contra su cuello, haciendo que su estómago terminara de suicidarse hacia el vacío. Observaba sus dedos jugueteando sobre la tela del pantalón y los recordaba escalando su espalda, presurosos.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo?

Era lo que había hecho Sirius, en cualquier caso, y lo que tendría que hacer ella.

—Supongo que eso es un no —lanzó Sirius al aire, después de un rato.

La chica se obcecó en su mutismo, un eco de los viejos tiempos, y Sirius chasqueó la lengua, dejando entrever un poco de su mal humor. Se echó hacia atrás, sostenido por sus brazos y la increpó con las cejas levantadas.

—Mira, no es que no me agrade tu compañía, pero se me da bastante mal lidiar con este silencio de mierda —dijo con brutalidad sinceridad. Marlenne siguió empecinada en encontrar la fórmula del olvido, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en seguirle la corriente.

El muchacho gruñó.

—¿Por qué viniste si pensabas ignorarme? —preguntó entonces, resuelto a obtener al menos una palabra de la Ravenclaw.

Mar se rindió.

—Tú me invitaste —sentenció en voz baja, hundiendo la mejilla contra la rodilla, estratégicamente dispuesta a evitar su mirada.

—Para que no siguiera evitándome —respondió Sirius, como si fuese evidente. No le molestó la evasión de la chica, lo estaba esperando, por supuesto. —No es bueno para mi salud —agregó, y aunque Mar no podía verlo, estaba segura que sonreía.

—Imbécil —soltó, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que también ella tenía las comisuras estiradas. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla que tenía apuntando al techo, buscando qué decir.

—Te recuerdo que este era mi sitio antes de que decidieras aparecer por aquí.

—Error —canturreó Sirius, buscando su cajetilla. Enseguida la nariz de Mar se arrugó al percibir el aroma del cigarro encendido. El joven exhaló. —Ya venía aquí antes y nunca te había encontrado.

—Pero ahora sí.

—Ajá —Sirius se relajó un poco, y se terminó de tumbar sobre el pupitre, con el brazo a modo de almohada detrás del cuello y una pierna colgando suspendida a varios centímetros del suelo. —Pero, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que iba a gustarme desperdiciar mis horas de sueño.

Ni por un segundo Mar consideró soltar las preguntas que le bailaban en la punta de la lengua. Sirius continuó fumando, sin prisa, y ella se mantuvo estoica, vuelta hacia el otro lado, incuso cuando sus músculos empezaron a resentirse.

Olvidar. Sí.

¿Cómo?

… ¿Por qué?

—Así estamos bien, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sirius, de cara al techo. No era difícil interpretar la muda afirmación de su acompañante, no después de las largas noches que había pasado con ella, muchas en ese silencio tan asfixiante, otras, consiguiendo palabras a fuerza de pullas y bromas.

—Nada ha cambiado.

Decirlo en voz alta lo reconfortó, como si hubiese necesitado esa última confirmación de la chica, ese momento compartido, como todos los demás, para saber que no la había cagado esa vez.

El resto de la noche pasó en un silencio novedoso, aderezado de denso humo de tabaco.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1978**

—Lily —no hubo respuesta. —Lily —Jane comenzó a impacientarse. —¡Lily!

La chica estiró su brazo y le pasó la palma arriba y abajo muy cerca del rostro perdido de la pelirroja, que dio un respingo y la miró de forma reprobadora.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, acomodándose el cabello, volviendo en sí.

—Pues que llevas diez minutos así —contestó Jane elevando una ceja y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. —Vas a quemar la maldita planta.

Estaban en clase de Herbología y el invernadero bullía de actividad. Lily refunfuñó sin sentido y dejó la varita sobre la mesa sucia de tierra, para no poner en peligro a los habitantes de las macetas que tenían a su cargo.

—Lo siento —admitió, suspirando. —Estaba distraída.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Sally con curiosidad, con las manos hundidas en un saco de tierra.

—No sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió en Escocia, ¿cierto? —intervino Mary del otro lado, dejando a un lado su trabajo para prestar atención a la conversación de las Gryffindor.

—Claro que no —la desestimó Lily con un gesto.

—¿Qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar Sally, ya con los brazos libres. Se limpió la frente sudorosa con la manga y se dejó la piel tiznada de tierra. Estaban estudiando plantas tropicales y, pese que en el exterior nevaba —un manto blanco impoluto cubría cada rincón del castillo—, en el interior el calor era sofocante. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían abandonado las capas y las bufandas y se habían arremangado para estar más cómodos.

—Ataques —respondió Mary llanamente, torciendo el gesto.

—Dicen que han sido los gigantes —susurró Kerry-Anne, interviniendo por primera vez. Estaba concentrada en hacerle cosquillas con la varita al pequeño gajo verde de la maceta más pequeña, como había indicado la Profesora Sprout.

—¿Qué?

—Pero no salieron nuevas noticias después de eso —se apresuró a aclarar Lily, antes de que sus amigas entraran en pánico. Jane solía tener la cabeza en las nubes y la única forma de que pudiese leer un periódico era en la sección de Quidditch. No le extrañaba que no se hubiese enterado. Mary ignoró el intercambio y tironeó con insistencia del brazo de su amiga.

—No te enfades, Lily, por favor —suplicó, haciendo un gracioso puchero. —Sé que Mar las trae conmigo por ser tan tonta —se lamentó, bajando la mirada, como si esperase que la pelirroja también la reprendiera.

—No estoy enfadada contigo —zanjó Lily con resolución. —Y no eres tonta.

—Mar no tiene la misma opinión.

—Ya la conoces —la consoló, pasándole una mano por la espalda, frotándosela. —No está enfadada, estaba preocupada. No es muy buena enfrentándolo.

—No lo creo… siempre me siento en falta con ella —murmuró la Hufflepuff, haciéndose pequeña para acurrucarse en el costado de Lily. La chica suspiró, acostumbrada a los roces entre sus amigas.

—No seas tan dura contigo —le recomendó. —Mar estaba preocupada por ti. Te lo aseguro —no estaba convenciéndola, así que Lily levantó la cabeza y vio cómo varios metros más allá, Remus intentaba poner un poco de sensatez en sus compañeros. Sonrió. —¿Sabes quién más estaba preocupado por ti?

—¿Quién? —inquirió Mary, con la voz tomada.

—Remus.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —susurró la chicha, pero Lily la dejó ir con satisfacción al ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Escúchala, Mary, Lily es muy amiga de Lupin —intervino Haley, la compañera de Hufflepuff de Mary, sacudiendo al varita y haciendo que empezaran a caer gotas del techo.

—Finite Incantatem.

—¿Qué dicen de Remus? —Jane volvió a la carga una vez que consiguió que Sally dejase de tener tierra en todo el rostro.

—A Mary le gusta —señaló Haley con simpleza, ocasionando un violento sonrojo por parte de la joven-

—¿Qué?

—¡Haley! —se escandalizó Mary, en vano.

—¿Qué? —se defendió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. —No es un gran secreto.

—¿Lupin? —comentó Jane, sonriendo, dándose golpecitos con el índice en la mejilla. —No está mal —le echó un vistazo al sector del invernadero donde estaba el chico en cuestión, rendido ante el alboroto de sus amigos. —Un poco empollón.

—Aburrido —agregó Sally, hincando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Chicas, por favor —pidió Kerry-Anne en voz baja. Nadie le hizo mucho caso.

—Está bien —se interesó Jane, ágil y se dirigió directamente a Mary. —¿Y se lo dijiste?

—¡Claro que no! —chilló la chica, haciendo que varios compañeros se volvieran hacia ella, curiosos. Mary se tapó la boca con ambas manos y su sonrojo se pronunció. —Apenas me considera —explicó, bajando más el tono.

Lily suspiró, intentando que no se notara demasiado su exasperación.

—Ya te expliqué mil veces que eso no es cierto —replicó entre dientes. —Eres su amiga.

—El es amable con todo el mundo.

—Verdad —acordó Jane, que seguía en su postura evaluativa, como si esperase para dar su veredicto. —Tendrás que acercarte de manera diferente.

—Pareces tener mucha experiencia —comentó Sally desde su sitio, con las cejas levantadas. No parecía muy contenta.

—Por supuesto —afirmó la aludida, dándose aires. —Lidio con hombres todo el tiempo en el equipo. Lupin no debe ser muy complicado.

—Mary se unió a sus tardes de estudio —soltó Haley con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo caso omiso de la muda advertencia que le enviaba su amiga. Parecía tan entusiasmada como Jane.

—Aburrido —repitió Sally, jugueteando con la tierra olvidada sobre la mesa.

—Sally, ¿podrías no ser tan…? —Kerry-Anne no encontró la palabra adecuada y su amiga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sincera?

—Maleducada.

—Ya, ya —las apaciguó Jane, haciendo un gesto sin mirarlas. Sally,a su espalda, rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que hablarle —siguió, hablándole a las Hufflepuff. —Acércate. Coquetea.

Haley ahogó una risita.

—Mary no sabe coquetear.

—Todas las chicas saben coquetear —contradijo Jane, chasqueando la lengua.

—Lo dudo —agregó Sally desde atrás, con mal humor.

—Deja de llenarle la cabeza con tus locas ideas —intervino Lily al fin, apartándola con la mano. Se giró hacia Mary. —No le hagas caso.

—Pero tiene razón —murmuró la joven, logrando que Jane sonriera con satisfacción. —Si no hago algo podría aparecer alguien más y…

—Toma iniciativa —la alentó la Gryffindor, ignorando la mueca de Lily. —Seguro funciona.

—No sé en qué momento Jane se convirtió en casamentera —comentó Sally, incorporándose y sacudiéndose la ropa de tierra, para que nadie pudiese verle el rostro.

—Cuando ustedes se volvieron muy tontas para obtener pareja —respondió la aludida, dándose la vuelta para no mirar a su amiga. La señaló con el pulgar. —Ya le dije a Sally que Hamilton está coladito por ella y ni caso.

Escuchó el resoplido de la chica y Kerry-Anne, dudosa, le tocó el brazo a Jane para llamarle la atención.

—No la fastidies, deben enfocarse en los estudios…

—No me interesa —intervino Sally con brusquedad, haciendo caso omiso de las demás. Miró a la pelirroja, encontrando su vía de escape. —¿En qué pensabas entonces, Lily?

—Nada en especial.

—Estás muy distraída últimamente —comentó Kerry-Anne con dulzura.

—¿Será por tu cumpleaños? —tanteó Mary, algo aliviada de que la conversación hubiese tomado otros derroteros.

—Aún no nos has dicho que te gustaría —dijo Sally, decidida a mantenerse en terreno seguro.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien —respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros. —No quiero nada muy llamativo. Tenemos mucho que estudiar.

Las chicas siguieron cuchicheando un rato más, hasta el final de la hora, y no se dieron cuenta que el barullo al otro lado del invernadero había cesado porque James se había separado del resto y se había acercado hasta sus macetas, llegando a escuchar los últimos retazos de la conversación.

 _Cumpleaños_.

Genial.

James sostuvo su sonrisa encantadora, maquinando un plan a toda prisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Enero de 1978**

Pero sí había cambiado.

Sirius no era estúpido. Algo había cambiado, y empezaba a enloquecerle.

No era novedad sus arranques de hiperactividad, de hecho, lo extraño era que no saliera pitando alguna vez hacia el bosque prohibido, con la adrenalina a mil y ganas de comerse el mundo. Eso también podía traducirse de unas ganas imposibles de tirarse a alguien, a quién fuese, y era ese momento cuando desplegaba todos sus encantos para conseguir meter a alguien en su cama.

Sin embargo, esos momentos eran justamente, unos pocos instantes. Un detonante cualquiera que desencadenaba la ebullición de su sangre y desembocaba en su forma de perro, jadeando con la lengua afuera, o envuelto en sudor y piel ajena.

Esos días, se sentía así todo el maldito tiempo.

Cada puto segundo.

Estaba acelerado, ansioso. Dispuesto a sacar la varita en un tris y enredarse en una pelea suicida con algún Slytherin mala leche, o embestir con el hocico un árbol hasta tumbarlo.

O a follar.

Con ganas.

Mar no había sido el mejor de sus polvos, pero había estado bien. Una vez que se descargaba de esa manera, tardaba un tiempo en volver a tener la polla a punto de explotar.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Se sentía un maldito salido, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de esa Ravenclaw poca cosa que lo acechaba con saña cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

El primer cambio lo notó incluso ese primer día, luego de regresar de la Torre de Astronomía. Se había tumbado y dormido unas pocas horas, y luego, ya era lunes y el inicio de la rutina.

Se descubrió buscándola por el rabillo del ojo en el desayuno, paseando la mirada fingiendo despreocupación por la mesa de las águilas, hasta que apareció, con todo su cabello alborotado y sus pasos sutiles.

No era que no le prestaba atención, claro, pero nunca se había molestado en saber dónde se encontraba, salvo por las noches, que esperaba que se presentara puntual a su retorcido arreglo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, en Encantamientos —la materia que Gryffindor compartía con Ravenclaw—, decidió que algo estaba mal con él, porque tuvo que dejar de azuzar a Remus con alguna estupidez para esconder el bulto saliente en su entrepierna.

Mar estaba allí, encorvada susurrando con Lily, y Sirius había podido observar en momento justo en el que la chica se había apartado distraída los rizos del rostro, que lo hizo transportarse en el acto al instante en el que él mismo le sostenía el flequillo para mirarla a los ojos, completamente desnuda a su merced.

Había salido enfadado, y se había saltado las demás clases para fumar en su habitación, concentrándose en dejar de recordar pequeños detalles de esa noche que todavía recordaba algo confusa,

Se había sentido como un imbécil por alentar la comparación con ese tipo, pero de pronto, Chris era el último de sus pensamientos cuando en su mente se colaba Marlenne.

Por el contrario, se esforzaba por definir cada fragmento, como si quisiese crear un mapa que conducía al menudo cuerpo de Mar. Luego, vencido bajo la ducha helada que le contraía los músculos, se daba cuenta que eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que _nada cambiase_.

Unos días después, Sirius había aceptado casi con resignación el calentón y se dedicaba a controlarlo. Había procurado mantener la distancia con Mar, esta vez, más que por ella, por sí mismo, y todo iba más o menos normal. Las conversaciones se mantenían insustanciales. Contra todo pronóstico, Sirius pensaba muy bien qué decir antes de lanzar algo que pudiese dejarlo mal parado frente a la Ravenclaw, y así, las noches pasaban.

Pero no lo entendía.

Nunca había considerado a Mar atractiva. Por Merlín, si hasta el año anterior, apenas sabía de su existencia.

Era una muchacha que pasaba desapercibida, por supuesto. No tenía nada especial o atrayente, al menos, no físicamente. Sirius se había acostado con algunas chicas francamente preciosas, y Mar salía perdiendo con los polvos más memorables de su vida. Tenía los pechos pequeños, era muy delgada, y no poseía esas largas piernas que solían hacerle perder la razón. Sí, tenía un buen culo, no podía negarlo —era algo que recordaba a la perfección, como si el alcohol y la rabia se hubiesen disuelto para ofrecerle esa imagen—, pero ni siquiera se podía adivinar debajo de la túnica. Él lo sabía porque la había visto desnuda.

Había sido un pésimo error. La había cagado hasta el fondo y en ese momento, ya no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de toda la ropa de mierda que estaba interponiéndose entre sus dientes y la tentadora piel de Mar.

Lo que lo había intrigado eran sus secretos. Su apatía. Le había parecido divertido, casi gracioso, verla perder la compostura de Inferi que traía, descubrir qué demonios ocultaba con tanto ahínco. Además, desconfiaba de la decisión de Dumbledore de sumarla a la Orden del Fénix así, él apenas la conocía. Era amiga de Lily, pero eso no garantizaba nada.

Quería saber quién mierda era Marlenne McKinnon, puesto a que era posible que terminase arriesgando el culo a su lado, y en el camino, se había perdido pensando un montón de estupideces.

—¿En qué piensan cuando desnudan a una chica? ¿En qué se fijan?

Era tarde, pasada medianoche. Peter seguía un poco deprimido por el plantón de Smith, y no había hecho falta demasiado empeño para convencerlo de que una borrachera era la mejor opción en esos casos. James había estado buscando a Lily todo el día por el castillo, sin éxito, así que fue presa fácil de la sonrisa de Sirius cuando desempolvó los primeros whiskys.

Hacía ya más de una hora que jugaban al snap explosivo de manera intermitente, fumando y bebiendo, las risas creciendo de manera proporcional al tiempo que corría. Remus había murmurado alguna tontería entre dientes, pero había terminado por unirse, como siempre. En aquel momento tenía un cigarro entre los labios y levantó ambas cejas, despegando su mirada de los naipes para evaluar las palabras de Sirius.

Peter empezó a reírse descontroladamente, tomándose el estómago y tirándose hacia atrás. James intercambió con él una mirada divertida antes de estirar una sonrisa tambaleante.

—Tú no —desestimó Sirius a Remus con un gesto con la mano libre, mientras con la otra se quitaba el cigarro de la boca para esbozar una mueca burlona. —Ya sabemos que quieres morir virgen. Le pregunto a los demás.

—Eres profundamente subnormal —espetó el licántropo, lanzando una carta al pilón, y rodando los ojos.

—¿Has hecho una promesa de castidad, o algo? Porque tú deberías ser el subnormal aquí.

—No peleen —los frenó James con la risa floja, al ver que Remus pensaba replicar.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿En qué se fijan? —insistió Sirius, repasando distraído las cartas que tenía en la mano y desechando la colilla. Estaba pensando en aquella chica de sexto, de Hufflepuff, que había acorralado en un rincón esa misma tarde. Había terminado por deshacerse de ella, con el mal humor hirviéndole en las venas, porque no era lo que estaba buscando. Su maldita polla pedía a Mar, pero él no podía dársela.

¿Qué mierda tenía esa chica? ¿Por qué solo podía pensar en follársela —otra vez—?

—En las tetas.

Peter se había levantado, repuesto del ataque de risa, y había lanzado eso al aire, como una verdad incontrastable. El silencio se expandió y el muchacho no pudo soportarlo. Rojo, volvió a reírse como un idiota, coreado pronto por los demás.

—Es verdad —comentó James, secándose los ojos por debajo de los anteojos. Estaban bien achispados. —Las tetas son importantes, Pete.

—Las tetas son vitales.

Sirius torció el gesto y sonrió.

—¿Y si no tiene buenas tetas?

—¿Para qué vas a desnudarla entonces? —inquirió Peter, farfullando y buscando recuperar el aire.

—¿Se dan cuenta lo desagradables que están siendo? —murmuró Remus, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. James, que era el que estaba más cercano, le dio un manotazo en el hombro que los desequilibró y lo tumbó junto a Peter.

—Vamos, Remus. No puedes decirme que nunca te quedaste mirando un buen par de tetas —lo retó, sonriendo, intentando no volver a desternillarse.

El licántropo se desenredó de su amigo y se levantó, despeinado y muy rojo.

—¡Eso es porque McDonald no tiene! —exclamó Peter por atrás, risueño, señalándolo con el dedo. Sirius compartió la carcajada grupal a costa de Remus, que se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño.

—No te ofendas, anda —pidió James conciliador. —No estuvimos mirando a tu chica, lo juro.

—No es mi chica.

—Lo que digas, Remus.

—¡No es mi chica!

—Podría ser de otro, entonces —apuntó Peter, demasiado sincero para ser hiriente. Remus boqueó como un idiota por un momento. Acto seguido, cerró la boca, los fulminó con la mirada y tomó una botella para dar cuenta de un buen trago que le quemó las entrañas.

Sirius prendió otro cigarrillo, incómodo con el comentario. Un fogonazo lo hizo recordar a Chris y toda esa mierda que todavía no había resuelto.

Primero, tenía otras cosas que solucionar.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Sirius? —se volvió James, para cortar el ambiente que se había tensado. —¿A quién te has tirado?

A veces, Sirius era muy fácil de leer.

—A nadie.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Vale —se resignó enseguida el chico, quitándole la botella de whisky a Remus de un manotazo. —Pero todavía no se los diré.

—¿Es la que te hace salir de la cama todas las noches, verdad? —tanteó James con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados, como si quisiera encontrar señales del delito sobre el rostro de su amigo. Sirius sonrió con petulancia.

—¿No duermes aquí? —preguntó Peter, perdido. —¿Cuándo…?

—Eres el único que tiene el sueño tan pesado, Pete —repuso Remus, un poco ido. —Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?

—Esperaba que Sirius lo explicase.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Debes estar teniendo mucha actividad —se rió James, festejando la insinuación con varias palmadas en la espalda del chico. A Peter le volvió a dar un ataque de risa.

—Son unos cerdos.

—¿No sabes en qué fijarte? —siguió James, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Llevaban mucho tiempo bebiendo. —Es raro.

—No es eso, es que…

—Si fuese Lily, me fijaría en todo —continuó el chico, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción. La mano que le había quedado sobre la espalda de Sirius se deslizó hasta el hombro contrario, abrazándolo a medias e inclinando soñadoramente la cabeza contra su amigo. El efecto se deslucía con el bamboleo de la botella de whisky de su otra mano. —Debe tener unas buenas tetas, es fácil decirlo y… esas piernas. Me perdería por siempre en esas piernas, ¿saben? Le besaría cada rincón de…

—James, creo que entendimos —lo interrumpió el licántropo, dejando caer el whisky que había conseguido arrebatarle a Peter, haciendo un gran estrépito.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Lunático —le reclamó Peter, sin atinar a golpearlo. —A mí también me hubiese gustado tirarme a Susan —siguió, sin preocuparse por no haber conseguido su objetivo. —Esas tetas…

—Guarros —musitó por lo bajo Remus, aunque nadie le prestó atención.

—Deja de hacerte el maldito puritano, Lunático —lo siguió Sirius, haciendo énfasis en su sobrenombre para molestarlo. —Seguramente cuando estás solo, piensas en todo lo que le harías a tu Hufflepuff, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Sí.

—Claro que sí, Remus —intervino James, haciendo una graciosa mueca con todo el rostro. —No está mal. Si imaginarlo es la única manera…

—Hablas por experiencia, ¿verdad? —se carcajeó Peter, sobándose el estómago. El aludido refunfuñó algunas incoherencias.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Pulgas? —consiguió articular cuando dejó a un lado las pullas de sus amigos. Sirius entornó los ojos.

No estaba seguro.

—Quiero volver a tirármela.

—¿Y no lo haces todas las putas noches? —Peter lucía confundido.

—No.

—Pues hazlo —dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros. —¿O hemos encontrado la chica que puede resistirse a Sirius Black?

—Muy gracioso —masculló el joven, con el cigarro entre los labios. —No es eso. Estaría mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni puta idea. Pero estaría mal.

Peter no pudo con la risa y terminó echado hacia atrás, como hacía pocos minutos.

—Eso no tiene sentido —se carcajeó el chico, jadeando para recuperar el aire.

—Ya sé —replicó Sirius de mal humor.

—¿Y ella quiere hacerlo? —intervino James, que por fin había salido de encima de su amigo y se tambaleaba solo, con las piernas cruzadas. No entendía bien por qué, pero mezclaba con las palmas abiertas los naipes olvidados en el centro. —Porque si supiera que Lily quiere hacerlo, no duraría vestida ni un segun…

Pero Sirius ya no lo escuchaba. Se había quedado con los labios entreabiertos y el cigarro colgando peligrosamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que había algo que no había pensado.

Algo que podía definirlo todo.

¿Qué mierda pensaba Mar de todo aquello?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Enero de 1978**

BJ finalmente había regresado a Hogwarts, dejando a Alice sumida en un tibio alivio.

Habían pasado una noche fabulosa, y cuando las primeras luces del alba los asaltó luego de su tercer orgasmo, el chico la había tomado por la cintura, pegándola contra sí —a Alice no le molestaba su silueta gigantona, que sobresalía por encima de la figura espigada de BJ— , dándole un beso en el hombro.

—Eres preciosa.

Aquellas palabras no la habían abandonado ni un minuto.

Se sentía libre, feliz. No había mencionado nada respecto a su decisión de que ese fuese su último encuentro y lo había dejado fluir con naturalidad. Lo había disfrutado como nunca, se había sentido hermosa y deseada y cuando se separaron, con un último beso rápido sobre los labios, Alice se guardó sus palabras como un amuleto, el mejor recuerdo de esa aventura que jamás había debido tener.

No volverían a verse. BJ le había dado alegría en un momento de oscuridad, en el que se había replegado en sí misma —y ni siquiera había podido contar con el apoyo de Dorcas—, y ahora lo dejaba ir, como quien finaliza una enfermedad, saliendo airosa de la situación luego de días de cama y pociones.

Quería tomar una actitud diferente. Y sentía que esa vez, lo conseguiría.

Por eso, durante los días que le siguieron, cada vez que Frank la observaba, Alice no dejaba de repetirse esas palabras.

Eres preciosa. Eres preciosa.

Mantenía la frente en alto y le sostenía la mirada hasta que el muchacho la retiraba, silencioso. Por ella estaba bien.

Había decidido dejar de dar vueltas y concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Con BJ fuera de la ecuación, Alice tenía vía libre para focalizarse en su entrenamiento y, como segundo objetivo, en la Orden. No había dejado de escocerle los pocos progresos que había realizado en el último tiempo —sumida en turbios pensamientos, deprimida por la intempestiva huida de su madre, la aparición súbita de BJ y todo el rollo con Frank—, y estaba resuelta a revertirlo. Concentrarse en ser Auror era lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un comienzo y, finalmente, había caído en la cuenta de ello.

Esa semana, consiguió desarmar por primera vez a Dearborn y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza y satisfacción.

—Siempre has podido hacerlo —le había susurrado Benji por lo bajo, mientras Frank daba un paso al frente. —Solo necesitabas mantener la confianza.

A veces le resultaba demasiado fácil tener a Benji como su favorito, sin duda. Alice le había sonreído y el rubio había apretado su mano antes de seguir la práctica.

Dearborn les había anunciado que a fin de mes tendrían sus primeras evaluaciones. Por supuesto, no era novedad, pero el corazón de Alice volvió a latir al compás de la inseguridad, y esa tarde falló en todos sus cursos.

—Dependes demasiado de los demás —le había mascullado Dearborn de mal modo, tomándola con brusquedad por el hombro y lanzándola al otro lado para que una maldición no le diese de lleno en la espalda. —Tienes que aprender a confiar en tus instintos.

Por eso, a pesar de su optimismo y su talismán, aquella tarde había salido del Ministerio de mal humor y con ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto, debajo de las mantas. Sin embargo, tenían que aparecerse de inmediato en Cambridge, en la casa de los Prewett, pues Alastor Moody aún no había hecho las presentaciones formales en la Orden, a pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo echando una mano. Además, era una reunión para definir situaciones y misiones, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de saltársela.

Alice había vuelto a discutir con el viejo propietario del bar, para que le dejase esa noche libre. Empezaba a hostigarla la dependencia de aquel hombre gruñón, que nunca quería dar el brazo a torcer. Pero le convenía, le alcanzaba para darle una artificial sensación de dependencia y, francamente, no creía encontrar algo mejor. Al menos, podía seguir entrenando y quedaba ridículamente cerca tanto del Ministerio como de su hogar.

Así que se habían aparecido rodeados de nieve espesa, calados hasta los huesos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su destino. Frank le había lanzado algunas miraditas, pero esa vez, Alice no tenía la fortaleza para enfrentarlas.

—Hasta que llegan —comentó alguno de los pelirrojos, abriendo y dándoles paso. Enseguida, Emmeline Vance lo apartó de un empujón nada educado y les sonrió, haciendo un ademán para que ingresaran.

—Eres un bruto —espetó por lo bajo antes de pronunciar su sonrisa hacia los recién llegados. —Hola chicos, siéntanse como en casa.

—Hola.

El único amable fue Frank. Benji inclinó la cabeza, sereno, y Dorcas pasó de largo, entrando en la estancia, seguido de una malhumorada Alice que apenas le hizo un gesto a la chica. No tenía nada contra ella, claro, solo que prefería regresar a Londres cuanto antes.

Dorcas giró sobre sus talones una vez separada lo suficiente de sus amigos y sacó la varita del bolsillo con una fluorita elegante y, sin mediar palabra, tomó de las solapas del abrigo a Benji, secándolo de pies a cabeza en el acto. Siguió luego con los otros dos, dejando al rubio algo aturdido en medio de la sala.

—¡Hola muchachos! —el entusiasmo de Hestia disminuyó un poco al toparse de narices con Dorcas. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con aperitivos. —Sírvanse, vamos. Los ha hecho Emme, es nuestra cocinera oficial.

—No lo soy —aclaró la chica, que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Porque eres terrible —agregó Gideon —¿o Fabian? Alice no los distinguía— , asomando la cabeza por detrás de la chica.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Benji con su amabilidad perenne, tomando uno. Dorcas volvió a fulminar a Hestia con la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no los haces tú, eh? —inquirió la chica, para deshacerse de aquella mirada penetrante.

—Se lo he dicho mil veces, y no hay caso —se quejó Emmeline, encogiéndose de brazos.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —se exasperó Hestia, poniendo los ojos en blanco y acercándose a Frank para que pudiese servirse. Había pasado sutilmente por detrás de Dorcas, que terminaba de secar a Alice.

—Como divertirme.

—O molestarlas —agregó el otro pelirrojo, saliendo de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa.

—O molestarlas —confirmó Gideon, ya sentado con las rodillas muy separadas en el único sillón de la sala.

—Fabian, no lo alientes —pidió Hestia, dejando al fin la bandeja sobre la mesa. Se volvió hacia los recién llegados. —Estamos aguardando a que Alastor termine unos informes con los demás —explicó con genitleza. —No deben tardar demasiado.

En ese momento, la puerta de la derecha se abrió, y salió Alastor Moody, cojeando y con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, dejen de haraganear.

Gideon resopló en el sillón, pero se incorporó y se acercó a la mesa, donde todos los presentes tomaron asiento. Alice podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la mirada iluminada de Dorcas al ver a uno de los Aurores más influyentes del Ministerio a poca distancia de su persona.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por mantener su mueca inalterable, al ver que junto a Moody, se ubicaba Caradoc Dearborn.

—Entonces, necesito que…

—Alastor —interrumpió Hestia en un tris, sin abandonar su amabilidad, pero con firmeza. El ojo mágico del viejo Auror giró hasta posarse en la figura de la muchacha. A pesar de su esfuerzo, fue difícil para Alice no reír al ver la expresión delatora de Dorcas al ver que se atrevía a interrumpir a quien, sin duda, orquestaba la Orden desde dentro. Benji, que estaba exactamente frente suyo, también lo notó y le echó una mirada de advertencia a Alice, para que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué?

—Los nuevos.

Alastor gruñó, dejando claro que era un hábito más que corriente en él.

—Ya los conocen, no podemos perder… —resopló al notar los ojos insistentes de Hestia sobre su persona y pronunció su mueca torcida. —Bien. Ellos han sido elegidos por Dumbledore, y están siendo entrenados por el Ministerio para ser Aurores. Ya los han visto. Nos serán de utilidad, trabajan desde dentro del Ministerio.

—Es una gran ventaja.

Hestia cabeceó, conforme.

—Ya nos hemos presentado, chicos, pero por si acaso… —sonrió y señaló al hombre rubio que tenía al lado, de barba rala y hombros anchísimos. A su lado, Hestia parecía un alfiler con la cabeza azabache. —Edgar Bones, creo que no lo conocían —el hombre dejó entrever una sonrisa debajo de su barba e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Alice sonrió, relacionando enseguida el similar con Benji y buscó a Dorcas para comunicarse con ella, pero la chica seguía molesta con Hestia, por lo que no lo notó. —Y bueno, a Caradoc ya deben conocerlo.

Dearborn no dijo una palabra, cruzado de brazos junto a Moody. Alice procuró evitar el contacto visual.

—¿Por qué lo conocen? —se extrañó Emmeline. Había golpeado por debajo de la mesa a alguno de los gemelos Prewett y el pelirrojo en cuestión todavía tenía la mueca de dolor.

—Es el jefe de su Escuadrón.

El otro pelirrojo —Fabian, suponía Alice— silbó.

—Vaya. Son duros, ¿eh?

—No seas demasiado exigente con ellos —agregó Gideon, un poco repuesto. —Merlín sabe lo difícil que es mantener el ritmo en esa Academia de mierda.

—No es para tanto —se apresuró a responder Dorcas, saltando en su silla, dispuesta a pavonearse con orgullo. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tomamos el curso —explicó Fabian con sencillez. —Pero lo abandonamos luego de un año. No era para nosotros.

—Tanta…

—Disciplina.

—Sí, disciplina. Te asfixia.

—Lo que te asfixiará será mi varita si no dejan de perder el tiempo —interrumpió Alastor de mal modo, volviendo al punto. Dorcas volvió a revolverse en su asiento y se giró hacia el viejo auror, como si nunca hubiese perdido la concentración.

—Bien. Lo que tienen que saber —prosiguió, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Alice y los demás. —Es que montamos guardia las veinticuatro horas en el Ministerio, por precaución.

—Paranoia —corrigió Gideon con sorna.

—Cállate —espetó Caradoc, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo no pareció afectado. La piel de Alice, en cambio, se erizó al escuchar a su jefe.

—Estamos siguiendo una pista sobre donde mierda se esconde Voldemort —el silencio cayó como una losa sobre la mesa, descendiendo la temperatura de inmediato. Alice contuvo el aliento, helada, al oír el nombre, y estaba segura que no había sido la única. —Conocemos la identidad de la mayoría de los mortífagos, pero no conseguimos dar con su paradero, o infiltrarnos en él. Y ellos lógicamente nos conocen.

—Uno a uno.

—Ahora tenemos ventaja —comentó Emmeline, levantando el índice. —Todavía no reconocen a nuestros nuevos miembros.

—Patrañas —masculló Ojoloco, desestimándola con un ademán brusco.

—Claro que no —contradijo Dearborn. —Están entrenándose para ser Aurores. Por supuesto que saben quiénes son.

—Todavía no saben de qué bando están —insistió la chica, aunque con menos decisión.

—Lo sabrán pronto.

—De cualquier manera —continuó Alastor, ignorando el intercambio —empezaremos las rotaciones incluyéndolos, y les avisaré si avanzamos sobre la pista. Estén preparados.

A Alice le sorprendió que todos empezaran a ponerse de pie, dando por concluida la reunión. ¿Eso era todo?

Hestia sonrió con simpatía y se acercó a ellos.

—Es bastante difícil conseguir avances o información —comentó, inclinándose sobre la superficie de la mesa. —A veces hay largos períodos de inactividad, pero no se confíen: significa que ellos están esperando el momento indicado.

Frank asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Podríamos tener los nombres de los… mortífagos reconocidos? —preguntó, serio. A Alice le dio un vuelco en el estómago al ver su ceño fruncido, concentrado. Le hubiese gustado distendérselo depositando un dedo sobre su frente, pero no se atrevió.

—Claro, luego les daré una copia. Es mejor manejar la información delicada por otros medios que no sean lechuzas, ¿saben?

—¿Por qué? —soltó Dorcas, sin ocultar su animadversión. Hestia no le dio importancia.

—Pueden interceptarse.

—Claro. Lógico —comentó Benji, comprensivo.

—Sí. Lógico —repitió Dorcas, con una mezcla de burla y desafío. Alice puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer lo infantil que podía ser su amiga a veces.

—De verdad serán de ayuda —siguió Hestia, acomodándose el cabello para evitar a Dorcas. —No somos demasiados, por lo que habrán visto.

—¿Estos son todos los miembros? —preguntó Frank con curiosidad.

—Oficiales sí —respondió la muchacha. —Está Dumbledore, que es el verdadero jefe, pero para las cuestiones prácticas es Ojoloco el que manda. Y tenemos algunos informantes repartidos por distintos lugares, pero por diversas razones no se enfrentan a los mortífagos directamente.

—No se exponen, digamos —comentó Dorcas insidiosa.

—Algunos son muy viejos —se excusó Hestia con sinceridad. —Estoy segura que Elphias Doge, un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, tiene la misma edad que él. Y ya ven que Dumbledore es único.

—Vaya.

—Pero estaremos en contacto, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Hestia sonreía demasiado a menudo, y eso coincidía irremediablemente con las muecas de hastío o desagrado de Dorcas, por lo que Alice decidió intervenir para marcharse antes de que su amiga terminase por arruinarlo todo. Al final, se sentía algo agradecida de no ser la única con mal genio ese día.

Sin embargo, antes de aparecerse de regreso en Londres, Frank había conseguido apartarla un momento, tomándola del brazo y susurrarle al oído.

—¿Tienes un rato después de esto? —la cercanía he había provocado un escalofrío a Alice, que lo controló como pudo. —Quiero hablar contigo.

Al se perdió un momento en los ojazos negros de Frank, esos que le habían hecho florecer toda clase de sentimientos, y luego, recordó su decisión.

—Lo siento, Frank, pero tuve un día terrible —no era del todo mentira, por cierto. —¿En otra ocasión?

Se marcharon poco después, y habían intercambiado pocas palabras con Dorcas antes de hundirse en la cama, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, Alice se había detenido en seco nada más ingresar al cuarto.

Sobre su cobertor, una lechuza plomiza dormitaba sobre una pata, el pergamino bien atado en ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Enero de 1978**

Mar se había encerrado en su cuarto, a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeras y no había salido en todo el día. Había encantado los doseles e insonorizado su cama, y se había tumbado con los brazos detrás de la nuca, esperando a que de una maldita vez el corazón dejase de golpear frenéticamente su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, ajena al resto de la humanidad —su ejercicio favorito desde los diez años—, y se dejó mecer por la modorra, esperando que la noche llegase para alejarse de las asfixiantes paredes de la Torre Ravenclaw.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana. Había salido un poco más tarde de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la última clase del día, y había caminado sola por los pasillos, para dejar sus cosas y bajar a comer. No tenía hambre, a decir verdad, pero cumplía la rutina como una autómata, pensando en qué estaría almorzando Marilyn, y las ganas de escribirle se intensificaron.

Con eso en mente, dobló en el recodo y se frenó en seco, al descubrir una silueta de contornos borrosos detrás de una armadura. Le costó darse cuenta de que se trataba de Samantha Jollands, la buscadora del equipo y su compañera de cuarto, que estaba morreándose con un chico que no conocía —y apenas podía distinguir—, con los brazos echados sobre su cuello. El muchacho en cuestión la estaba tomando del trasero, casi levantándola en andas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de su interrupción. Marlenne se quedó de piedra unos segundos, asimilando la postal, y acto seguido, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado, sin darse cuenta de que perdía el rumbo que se había impuesto hacía unos momentos.

Se le había acelerado el corazón, mientras caminaba al compás de los latidos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Apoyó una mano abierta sobre el pecho, buscando calmarlo —o que no decidiera saltar y huir— cuando se frenó en seco, consiguiendo que una chicas de Gryffindor de cursos menores mascullaran un insulto por lo bajo al chocar con ella.

Mar no se enteró de nada. Su cabeza estaba muy ocupada recreando con todo maldito detalle el segundo en el que Sirius se abalanzaba sobre ella, herido, furioso, y estampaba sus labios calientes sobre los de ella. Nunca la habían besado así.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta su boca, delineando el contorno como si quisiese recrear el camino que había hecho Sirius sobre su piel. Era un pálido eco del momento real, pero de cualquier forma consiguió erizarle los vellos. Su estómago dio una incómoda pirueta hacia el vacío.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo estar de una puta vez?

Desconocía su propio cuerpo. Desconocía sus pensamientos, sus acciones.

Sirius era un patán, un idiota con demasiado impulso y poco tacto. Lo sabía, claro. Lo había comprobado el verano anterior, en aquellas largas tardes en Canterbury.

¿En qué momento había permitido que ingresase a su mundo? ¿Por qué mierda no había frenado todo eso antes de llegar a ese punto? Se sintió profundamente ridícula y se detuvo sobre una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daban a los jardines, resollando como si hubiese estado corriendo. Tenía las piernas flojas, no podía quitarse la invisible presencia de Sirius de encima.

El chico había sido jodidamente sutil, por supuesto. No se había dado cuenta que las noches silenciosas iban mutando, iban variando. En cierta forma, había agradecido el terremoto abrupto que había supuesto aquel arranque del chico cuando apareció hecho una furia y terminó revolcándose con ella, pues le había puesto un freno a aquellas charlas que se volvían más peligrosas.

A Mar le costaba confiar en la gente, pero Sirius conseguía que todo fuese sencillo, sin preocupaciones.

Incluso, las ganas de un beso.

Consiguió hacer descender sus latidos, sostenida por el alfeizar de la ventana con los labios muy apretados. Si no se quitaba de la cabeza a Sirius y su mierda de sexo, tendría problemas.

Graves problemas.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, un poco más repuesta —ignoró a un grupo de niños Slytherin que la observaban con curiosidad—, consiguió distinguir con una claridad casi sobrehumana a Sirius abajo, en los terrenos del castillo.

Estaban justo debajo de su ventana, a varios metros, molestándose con Peter y James. Encantaba la nieve espesa para crear bolas y lanzárselas a sus amigos, estallando en esas carcajadas tan estruendosas. Mar se encaramó hasta casi tocar el vidrio, con una curiosidad insana por observarlo un momento y asegurarse de que todo lo que despertaba en sí era real.

Lo era.

Peter se reía y se había abalanzado sobre la espalda del chico. Sirius, en un intento por quitárselo de encima, se había sacudido y lo había tirado por tierra. Peter se había quedado con la capa de su amigo, y Mar pudo distinguir las extremidades del chico, borroneadas por los recuerdos esporádicos que se empeñaba en recrear su cabeza.

—No puede ser cierto.

Las manos de Mar regresaron a su estómago, tomándoselo con fuerza. Le parecía que era la única manera de mantenerlo en su sitio, mientras tragaba grueso para deshacerse de toda esa hipersensibilidad que estaba experimentado.

Sirius se giró, dándole el ángulo perfecto para verle el rostro, apenas iluminado por el cielo gris. Sonreía, no como lo hacía con ella, sino sincero, divertido. James le lanzó una enorme bola de nieve por detrás, que lo hizo caer de bruces, revolcándose a carcajadas sobre el manto blanco que cubría el césped.

Mar no pudo soportarlo más. El vacío en el estómago se había convertido en un anhelo casi palpable, un tirón debajo del ombligo que estaba torturándola. Apretó los labios con rabia, imposibilitada de comprender por qué mierda tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella y, si dejar de sujetarse el torso, se alejó de la ventana y echó a correr, procurando dejar la mente en blanco, en vano.

Sirius la seguía a donde fuese, con su maldita presencia avasalladora y con esa atracción que empezaba a hacerle perder la cabeza.

Así había llegado a su habitación, y de esa misma manera había permanecido por todo lo que restaba del día. Intentaba desacelerar su enfurecido corazón, vaciar su mente y disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo. Buscó endemoniadamente dejar de pensar en Sirius pero, a medida que la noche se acercaba, era más difícil controlar sus pensamientos y su piel.

Era como si ya nada le perteneciera. Ni sus reflexiones, ni sus impulsos.

Se había hecho sangre en las palmas de tanto apretar los puños, intentando desviar la atención del punto pulsante, hirviente, que reclamaba a gritos caricias, besos. Alivio.

Se saltó la cena y antes de que sus compañeras regresaran a la Sala Común, se escabulló directo a la Torre de Astronomía, aunque sabía que era temprano.

No tenía la menor idea qué haría, pero algo haría.

Tenía que terminar toda esa estupidez. No podía seguir así.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se dejó ver en toda la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Enero de 1978**

—Hola Lily —la pelirroja levantó la cabeza —estaba muy concentrada en un ensayo de Pociones que tenía que entregar al día siguiente—, para encontrarse con la encantadora sonrisa de James Potter, los brazos llenos de libros y pergaminos arrugados.

Los depositó sobre la mesa, procurando hacer un poco de orden, y deslizó la silla hacia atrás para tomar asiento a su lado.

La biblioteca estaba poco concurrida, por supuesto. Empezaba a caer el sol y deprimía un poco seguir estudiando a aquellas horas.

—Te ves muy guapa con eso —comentó el muchacho con tranquilidad, señalando el costado de la chica, donde descansaba una larga trenza que le había hecho Mary hacía algunas horas.

Lily abrió los ojos, procurando no parecer sorprendida, y se peinó inconscientemente el pequeño mechón que quedaba libre después de amarrársela. James, sin embargo, ya estaba en lo suyo, decidiendo por dónde empezar.

Hacía eso siempre, y a Lily la ponía nerviosa. Lanzaba al aire un cumplido, una tontería, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo —la pelirroja suponía que lo era— y la dejaba aturdida, algo incómoda. Le sorprendía el hecho de que el chico no perdiese detalle, pudiese darse cuenta de alguna variación en su vestuario, o en su actitud.

Se mordió la lengua y decidió continuar, sin interrupciones.

Pero ese no era el plan de James, claro.

—Oye —dijo al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio. A Lily todavía le asombraba que pudiese pasar tanto tiempo quieto, y más aún, sin pronunciar palabra. —¿Qué sabes de Mary?

—¿De Mary? —se desorientó la pelirroja, siendo desviada de sus reflexiones.

—Ajá.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió ella, sin comprender. James sonrió —esa capacidad innata que tenía de hacerlo con todo el rostro, como un niño— y miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie por allí cerca, y arrastró la silla hasta casi rozar la de Lily. La muchacha lo miró, pasmada. —¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

Nunca había estado tan cerca de James. Lily se sintió una estúpida, porque no pudo responder de inmediato, pero su atención se había desviado a los ojos del chico, a los que nunca había considerado más que de pasada. Los anteojos los deslucían, era lo primero que había pensado, pues tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños, de largas pestañas, e increíblemente sinceros.

—C-Claro —tartamudeó, desviando rápidamente la mirada, como si hubiese sido pillada en falta. James sonrió, sin darse cuenta de su incomodidad, y se acercó más para poder cotillear a gusto.

—Estoy seguro que a Remus le gusta Mary —musitó, haciendo que su aliento rozara la oreja de la chica. Lily parpadeó.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

El hechizo se rompió, pues James se alejó un palmo, con las cejas levantadas y la boca entreabierta, en una cómica mueca de asombro.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Baja la voz —le recomendó Lily, conteniendo la risa. Le parecía desconcertante la capacidad que tenía ese chico de parecer increíblemente adulto y serio, y un segundo después, volver a ser un niño.

—¿Lo sabías? —repitió, ofuscado, descendiendo el tono e inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella. —Oye, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo en lo que debamos interferir.

—Pero… ¡pero…! —boqueó el chico, parpadeando. Lily rió por lo bajo, a su pesar.

—Pero nada —lo cortó, todavía con las comisuras estiradas. —No puedes entrometerte, ¿me escuchas?

James le dirigió una mirada airada, y se cruzó de brazos. No parecía muy conforme.

—¿A Mary le gusta Remus? —preguntó sin rodeos, entrecerrando los ojos. La chica suspiró. No tenía sentido mentir, después de todo.

—Sí.

—Entonces es una ridiculez —sentenció James, levantando los hombros. —Ambos se gustan. Podrían estar saliendo hace tiempo.

—No son tan sencillas las cosas a veces —contestó Lily, torciendo el gesto. Se sentía un poco nerviosa tratando un tema así con James. No es que no tuviese confianza con él, puesto que había aprendido, después de mucho tiempo, a convivir civilizadamente y a conversar casi como amigos —o compañeros, más bien—, pero era algo privado de otras personas, y a ella no le gustaba entrometerse.

—¿Ah, no? —insistió James, cabezota. —Yo lo veo muy simple. Si una chica te gusta, se lo dices.

Se había vuelto a acercar, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la mirada fija en Lily, que se revolvió incómoda.

—No todos son tan directos como tú, ¿sabes?

—¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

El corazón de Lily dio un salto, comprendiendo de golpe a qué se estaba refiriendo James. Era un tema tabú. Con el alto el fuego luego de aquella Navidad de mierda en la que Charlus Potter había muerto, Lily creía haber firmado un acuerdo tácito para no volver a mencionar aquellas ridículas y bochornosas confesiones del muchacho por todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

Era la primera vez que salía a colación desde hacía más de un año, y estaba segura que no tenía intención de romper su pacto mudo. Le ponía incómoda recordarlo, le avergonzaba un poco evocar sus gritos y la pedantería de James de ese tiempo. Además, aquello lo remitía a esa oscura época en la que no se habían vuelto a hablar —a gritarse, más bien—, cuando el chico parecía más un Inferi que un ser humano, irritable y deprimido por la muerte de su padre.

Prefería su relación actual, cortés, amigable.

—No —dijo Lily con un hilo de voz. James pareció evaluarla un momento antes de suspirar.

—Me parece un desperdicio enorme. No existen medias tintas para mí: si se gustan, pues deben estar juntos.

—Es un pensamiento bastante plano —dejó escapar la chica, reflexionando en sus palabras. Pensaba en Mary, y en lo obcecada que estaba en ignorar las sutiles señales que dejaba salir Remus cuando estaba con ella. Era una muchacha increíblemente generosa, pero algo infantil y bastante insegura. Era muy posible que ella misma, y sobre todo, Mar, hubiesen contribuido a su sensación de desprotección constante, que se trasladaba incluso a su interés amoroso, pero poco podía hacer ya.

—Puede ser —concedió James, sincero. —Pero evita muchos otros problemas.

—Si tú dices… —la sonrisa del chico era increíblemente contagiosa. Era imposible para Lily no sonreír cuando él lo hacía, por más que tuviese la cabeza en otras cosas. Su sonrisa era radiante, una de las más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para ignorar aquellas reflexiones y agregó —No harás nada, ¿verdad? Ni tú ni los demás —esa vez la sonrisa de James se pronunció, aderezada de un poco de peligro. —Hablo en serio, James. Déjalos en paz.

—Vale, vale —convino él levantando las manos en señal de inocencia. —Lo prometo.

—Bien —Lily finalmente decidió volver a la dichosa redacción, dando por concluida la conversación. Después de todo, estaban en la biblioteca, y esperaba finalizar con sus deberes antes de irse a cenar.

—¿Y tú, Lily?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza del pergamino a medio escribir, confundida.

—¿Yo qué?

James se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Es que no se cansaba de sonreír?

—Si te gusta alguien.

—Ah.

Lily parpadeó, confundida. No esperaba esa pregunta, por supuesto. Y estaba bastante segura que rozaba el límite de su acuerdo tácito.

—No —se sintió estúpida por sonrojarse un poco. Se acomodó la trenza sobre el hombro para disimular. —Creo que no.

—A mí sí —los ojos de Lily se cruzaron con los de James, y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo condenadamente sincero. Sus comisuras descendieron un poco, observándola con seriedad impenetrable. —Pero como dices, no es tan sencillo…

James se rio cuando entrevió el te lo dije en la expresión de Lily. La pelirroja rodó los ojos, y volvió a lo suyo.

—Suerte con ello, entonces.

—Gracias.

Luego de eso, el muchacho se hundió en sus libros, concentrado y levantándose los anteojos cada pocos segundos. A pesar del silencio, Lily no pudo volver a concentrarse para terminar su redacción, por mucho que hubiese querido.

Dos preguntas rondaban su mente. ¿James estaba hablando de ella? ¿O de otra persona?

Lo que la confundía, a decir verdad, era que cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le hacían acelerar el corazón como si estuviese dispuesta a correr una maratón, y eso no podía ser bueno.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡He regresado con un nuevo capítulo! Tengo que admitir que no estamos teniendo muchos avances, lo lamento. Necesitaba descansar un poco de tanta tensión, así que opté por algo un poco más distendido, de transición._

 _Además, siempre me divierte escribir sobre Lily y sus amigas, y sobre los Merodeadores. Son amor._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? Aún no abandonaremos esta línea temporal, tengo algunas cosas más importantes pensadas para esto antes de dar el salto en el tiempo, así que no desesperen: volverán las escenas claves y el drama. Todos amamos el drama._

 _Tengo que preguntarles, porque creo que todavía no le he hecho, qué opinan sobre las amigas de Lily. Como saben, no me gusta mucho incluir OCs en los fics, porque bueno... justamente, son fics. Pero a veces no tengo más remedio, por la falta de información que tenemos. Sucede, por ejemplo con Marilyn o Donny. Me parecía muy irreal que todos en la Orden del Fénix fuesen hijos únicos (Alice, Frank, Dorcas, James, Remus, Peter...). Así que tuve que poner ahí algunos Ocs._

 _Me sucedió lo mismo con Lily. Si bien sus lazos principales son con Mar y Mary, era poco probable que no tuviese amigas dentro de su propia casa, teniendo en cuenta que era una chica muy agradable, prefecta y Premio Anual. Así que de esa forma creé a Jane, Sally y Kerry-Anne. Sé que no hay espacio —ni tampoco es tan importante— para desarrollar sus personalidades, sus rasgos y demás, pero me pareció lindo ir dejando caer algunas cositas. De hecho, si prestan mucha —mucha— atención, casi todas tienen un interés amoroso._

 _Pues eso, quiero asegurarme de que no estoy forzando mucho sus personajes._

 _Por otro lado, les debo una disculpa. Estaba investigando algunos detalles del canon —soy muy obsesiva con mantener el canon lo más posible— cuando descubrí por casualidad que a Moody le quitan el ojo y la pierna después de la muerte de los Potter, cuando arrincona a Rosier y mata a Wilkies. No lo había tenido en cuenta, y aquí —en todo el fic, en verdad— él ya tiene el ojo mágico y la pata de palo, así que... tendremos que ignorar el canon esta vez, porque se me hacía más engorroso arreglar todo —incluso la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden le dicen_ Ojoloco _, y no sería correcto— que dejarlo estar._

 _¿Qué les parecen los restantes miembros de la Orden? Les tomé muchísimo cariño, incluso aunque salgan tan poco. Me entusiasmo cuando aparecen, no tengo remedio._

 _Y... creo que no tengo nada más que agregar esta vez._

 _Agradezco a todos infinitamente, como siempre, por el apoyo y los comentarios. Me hacen increíblemente feliz. Y si tienen dudas, me harían todavía más feliz dejando review esta vez porque estoy enfrascada con un examen que no me gusta nada y estoy sufriendo bastante. Así que, ¡anímense! Los recibiré con mucho amor._

 _Como les dije, el próximo seguirá en Hogwarts y probablemente esté dentro de una semana, o quince días. Depende mis ganas y mi capacidad de concentrarme y estudiar en vez de seguir tecleando y embrollándome como loca. Pero no se pueden quejar, eh, que sigo actualizando muy seguido._

 _Qué decir. Soy adicta a esta historia y, más aún, a leerlos._

 _Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _, no lo olviden._

 _Les mando millones de besos. Un gracias ya me queda corto._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	35. XXXV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXV**

 _«It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

 _It's **compromise** that moves us along, yeah_

 _My heart is full, and my door's always open_

 _You can come anytime you want.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Enero de 1978**

Esa vez, Marlenne lo aguardó con una extraña tranquilidad, recogida contra la ventana al vacío.

Finalmente había conseguido recibir la respuesta de Marilyn, y eso le había dado una paz infinita. Además, no había visto a Sirius en todo el día, por lo que, algo aliviada, había comprobado que fuera de su esfera de influencia, tanto su cuerpo como su mente volvían a comportarse como siempre.

De cualquier forma, no podía ocultar el latido arrítmico de su corazón a medida que los minutos pasaban y el toque de queda quedaba atrás.

Cuando llegó, Mar procuró ignorar su pecho y mantener su mueca pétrea, sin variaciones.

—Hola.

Fiel a sí misma, la chica no respondió. Sirius, demasiado acostumbrado a esa altura, se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se acercó, manteniendo la distancia prudencial que habían caracterizado sus últimos encuentros. Se inclinó contra el muro de piedra al lado del marco de la ventana y se encorvó para encender un cigarro.

Mar recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. El ángulo le permitía esconder sus ojos en el caso de ser necesario, detrás de su espeso flequillo. Sirius no buscó hacer contacto visual.

—Esta vez tengo una pregunta —comentó al cabo de un rato, luego de disfrutar algunas caladas.

—¿Puedo evitarla? —dijo Mar sin inflexión alguna en la voz. Se había envarado un poco, no estaba de ánimo para volver a la discusión de Chris y la extraña obsesión de Sirius con el chico.

—No —sonrió él, con el pitillo entre los labios. Mar parpadeó.

Sirius sí era realmente guapo. Tenía un rostro armónico, masculino, e irradiaba toda esa… _confianza_ al andar, al plantarse frente al mundo. Se sintió un poco tonta por haber creído que alguien así —alguien como Sirius, carismático, popular— pudiese considerarla a ella.

Reforzó así la conclusión a la que había llegado la noche anterior, en aquella misma Torre. Sirius se había dejado llevar por un impulso, y no tenía nada que ver con que fuese ella. Hubiese ocurrido lo mismo si, en vez de haber estado allí esa noche, hubiese sido Samantha Jollands o alguna de sus compañeras. Sirius se la hubiese tirado, y luego… nada.

Porque nada había pasado.

Nada había cambiado.

—Vale.

—Bueno, esto es nuevo —expresó él con burla. —Nunca cedes tan rápido.

—Me has dicho que no puedo evitarlo, así que…

—Claro —Sirius se volvió a colocar el cigarro entre los labios y se giró de medio lado para aplastar el hombro contra el muro y tenerla de frente. —Es Mary.

La pilló desprevenida.

—¿Qué pasa con Mary?

Sirius elevó una ceja, impaciente.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. No eres la Ravenclaw más brillante.

Marlenne dejó pasar la ironía, desorientada.

—No te entiendo.

El chico suspiró teatralmente y se acercó un poco, casi imperceptible. Atraído por un imán invisible, alojado en el centro de la chica.

—Escuché a la pelirroja consolando a McDonald hoy —explicó de mala gana. —Parecía que estaba segura que estabas enfadada con ella. No lo estoy inventando —se atajó cuando vio la mueca de la aludida. —Me hizo recordar esa vez que te encontré intentando quitarle de encima a Mulciber y… no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Cómo encajan —la incomprensión de Marlenne se pronunció. —Cómo pueden ser amigas. Déjame decirte que tuve el honor de conocerte, aunque sea un poco, y eres la persona más difícil con la que tuve la desgracia de relacionarme. Eso incluye a Lily, que tiene su carácter.

—Además de los cumplidos, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sirius tiró la colilla al vacío e hincó el codo sobre el alfeizar, a poca distancia de la chica. Seguía acercándose con sigilo, con esmero. Esperaba que su presa se acostumbrara a su presencia y no huyera.

—No tuve la gracia de compartir mucho con tu amiga, pero se por Remus que es… lo opuesto a ti. Parece ser muy simpática, y siempre está alegre. Sonriendo. ¿No notas una diferencia?

—¿Conmigo?

—Exacto.

—¿Estás preguntándome por qué Mary y yo somos amigas? —concluyó Mar, bajando las rodillas hacia el alfeizar, soltando el agarre. No se esperaba ese tema, para nada.

—Si lo pones así, sí.

—Pues… ¿Por qué sí? —titubeó ella, sincera. —No lo sé.

—-Es raro —aportó Sirius, sonriendo de lado.

¿Qué parte de ella no era raro? Mar sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo… estaba ahí. Con Lily. Y ya.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con ella? —inquirió Sirius, sin dejarla terminar de reflexionar su pregunta anterior.

—No lo estoy. Bueno… no demasiado —sí lo había estado, al regresar a Hogwarts, pero luego, todo el rollo de Sirius la había hecho simplemente dejarlo a un lado. La trataba como siempre, pero Mary sabía que el tema no se había zanjado. —Solo… me da rabia que sea tan…

—¿Diferente? —ayudó Sirius una vez más. Había vuelto a encender un pitillo y no la miraba a la cara, lo que facilitaba mucho la fluidez de Mar.

—Puede ser.

Los minutos corrieron bajo el cielo completamente negro. No había vuelto a nevar desde ayer, pero el frío era gélido. La protección de la Torre para mantener el sitio habitable contrastaba más que nunca con el exterior hostil.

—Estás de buen humor hoy —comentó Sirius al cabo de un rato, con la vista pedida en el firmamento sin estrellas. Exhaló y tomó el cigarro para girarlo encendido entre los dedos. Las cenizas cayeron sobre el alfeizar.

No era una pregunta. Había aprendido a leer sus cambios imperceptibles de ánimo y, ante todo, el uso de sus silencios. Había respondido, y eso hablando de Marlenne, era un logro en sí mismo.

—Recibí una lechuza de Marilyn —contestó ella sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Y eso te hace feliz? —inquirió el muchacho, apartando los ojos del pitillo para observar su reacción.

—Sí.

Sirius volvió a colocarse el cigarro en los labios para disimular la sorpresa. Marlenne había sonreído, pero no solo era eso. No creía haberla visto jamás así, con las comisuras estiradas y los ojos castaños muy grandes, sin hastío o apatía.

Gruñó por lo bajo e hincó un poco más los codos sobre el alfeizar, pegando la cintura al muro de piedra para disimular el repentino tirón en la entrepierna.

Mierda.

Esa chica iba a terminar con él.

Marlenne, ajena a sus pensamientos, se apartó un poco el flequillo, pensativa.

—¿Te das cuenta que podría hacerte la misma pregunta? —inquirió, peinándose los rizos de la frente.

—¿Eh? —Sirius había perdido la concentración mientras buscaba que su sangre volviese a fluir por todo su cuerpo y no hacia un punto concreto.

—Que puedo preguntarte lo mismo —insistió la chica, sin resultado. Resopló. —Por Peter.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Peter en esto?

—¿Por qué eres amigo de Peter? —el cuestionamiento fue rápido y certero, atacándolo. Lo dejó desarmado. Levantó la cejas, haciendo una mueca.

—Porque sí.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Tampoco la tuya.

Marlenne suspiró. Relajó los hombros y despegó la cabeza del marco, estirando las piernas y girando para que sus pies quedasen suspendidos a un palmo de suelo. Se inclinó con las manos en las rodillas, mirando sin ver la sala de la Torre, apenas iluminada. Los elementos para Astronomía se recortaban en la oscuridad como una presencia grotesca, deformada.

—Solo estaba ahí —explicó, y Sirius entendió enseguida que se volvía a referir a Mary. Hincó los codos contra el alfeizar y la imitó, observando a la nada. Si espiaba de soslayo, podía delinear el contorno de su perfil, más cerca de lo que había estado desde hacía más de una semana.

—Lily era una persona muy… especial. Y yo estaba sola. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero logró forjar un… vínculo. No sé cómo explicarlo —al chico le hizo gracia que ella se pasara las palmas sobre las rodillas, secando su sudor. Estaba nerviosa, y le parecía adorable. —Mary solo estaba ahí, atrás de Lily todo el tiempo —Sirius desvió la mirada en el momento exacto en el que la sonrisa taimada de Mar volvía a hilvanarse, despacio. —Al principio era increíblemente irritante. Hablaba demasiado y tenía la voz jodidamente aguda. Pero Lily la quería, y parecía que a mí también. La acepté y ya —volvió a pasarse las manos, esta vez por los muslos y se encogió un poco de hombros. —No congeniamos demasiado. Lily siempre evita que nos peleemos.

Sirius esperó, pero Marlenne no despegó los labios luego de eso.

Estaba impresionado. Era la primera vez que oía tanto de Mar, y no solo eso. Estaba confiándole algo. Quizá no fuese uno de sus tantos secretos, pero podía percibir cómo, después de tanto esfuerzo sutil —a pesar de la cagada monumental de aquella vez—, la joven empezaba a confiar en él.

Y eso le gustó. Mucho.

—¿La soportas porque está con Lily? —intentó resumir después de un silencio impuesto.

—Supongo.

—Es decir, no la quieres —la apuró Sirius, con tranquilidad, jugueteando con el último pitillo que había llevado, aún sin encender.

—Supongo.

El muchacho permitió que la sonrisa se estirara con parsimonia, de a poco, como si estuviese paladeando un éxito anticipado. Se giró apenas para volver a estar de cara a Mar, que no había bajado del alfeizar, ni abandonado su posición hacia la sala.

—Mientes.

Consiguió lo que quería. La muchacha volteó con las cejas elevadas perdidas entre sus rizos y abrió la boca al descubrirlo a una mínima distancia. Boqueó, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

La habían pillado con la guardia baja.

Sirius mantuvo la sonrisa, y esperó a que su presa se acostumbrara a su presencia. La diferencia de alturas quedaba zanjada por el hecho de que él estaba de pie, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre la ventana. Marlenne se agarró del alfeizar, dejándose los nudillos blancos, pero no se retiró.

—¿Disculpa? —exigió, al fin, con la voz elevada dos octavas.

—Que estás mintiendo —repitió Sirius. A Marlenne le sorprendió no oír la burla en su voz, habituada a sus constantes pullas y presiones sarcásticas. —Otra vez.

—No es…

—Te vi —interrumpió Sirius con simpleza. La taladraba con la mirada, y esperaba el momento en el que Mar se rindiera y apartara la vista. Le costaba sostener el contacto visual, lo sabía, pero había algo de regodeo insano en llevarla a su límite. —La vez en el tren. Estabas preocupada —la joven no medió palabra, manteniendo la conexión con desafío. —¿O muerta de miedo? No olvidemos el episodio con Mulciber. Que sospecho que no era el primero.

—¿A dónde mierda quieres ir?

Sirius decidió mostrar todo su arsenal. Con el corazón acelerado, guardó en el bolsillo el pitillo humedecido por el contacto con sus dedos y dio un último paso, reduciendo a un extremo apenas tolerable la distancia. Se mordió la lengua para no estirarse un poquito más y besarla.

Estaba tan cerca que toda la piel le cosquilleaba, ansiosa de contacto.

—A que te importa —pronunció con cuidado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en la conversación. —Mary te importa. Es tu amiga, joder. No está mal asumirlo, ¿sabes? No interesa que sean diferentes —Mar no rompió el contacto, pero no varió su expresión ni un ápice. Sirius consideró bueno que no se apartase como si su aliento quemase. —Tienes permitido querer a la gente. No puedes ser siempre un puto Inferi.

Marlenne no fingió el momento en el que contuvo la respiración. Estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir el calor de Sirius irradiando hacia su cuerpo, y no solamente porque su mirada parecía envuelta en llamas.

—¿Y eso también aplica a ti? —murmuró, sin inspirar. Sirius sonrió de lado, esas muecas libres de arrogancia o doble sentido.

—Sí.

Los labios de Mar se entreabrieron, dejando escapar el aire que seguía conteniendo. Sirius varió el rostro y se deshizo de cualquier pretensión, quedando de frente a sus impulsos.

Podía leerla. Podía saber que Mar sentía la misma maldita atracción que él en ese mismísimo instante. Podía imaginarla, incluso, humedeciéndose despacio, blanda, cálida.

Se le endureció tanto la entrepierna que creyó que comenzaría a dolerle, repasando todo lo que podría hacerle ahí mismo.

Sin embargo, se contuvo.

—Esta vez no voy a ser yo —advirtió después de un silencio espeso, con la voz ronca. —Si quieres algo, tienes que tomarlo —estuvo a punto de dejar salir una carcajada al ver cómo se mezclaba el desafío con la sorpresa en el rostro de Mar, que seguía con la boca entreabierta incapacitada de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente.

La erección no remitía.

Sirius tragó espeso y lo intentó una vez más.

—Tienes permitido querer a la gente, Mar —repitió, haciendo eco de lo que había pronunciado minutos antes. —Y tienes permitido desear algo. Si lo quieres, solo tienes que moverte.

Lo había decidido la noche anterior, cuando despertó de la resaca después de la charla con Remus, James y Peter. No volvería a cometer la misma equivocación.

Su piel ardía en deseos de volver a tirarse a Marlenne, sí. Pero si ella no daba el primer paso, no volvería a comportarse como un energúmeno. Eran compañeros, eran parte de la Orden. Y, más importante, eran algo así como amigos.

O eso creía.

El tiempo en silencio se le antojó infinito. Marlenne volvió a pegar los labios con una lentitud exasperante. Sirius pensó que se retiraría. Lo haría. Y no intentaría presionarla de nuevo.

Se marcharía a la Torre Gryffindor, con una erección jodidamente dolorosa, pero estaba bien. Porque Mar así lo quería.

Pero la chica no se apartó.

—Vale.

Y esa vez, fue completamente diferente a la anterior.

Sirius se mantuvo inmóvil. Reía por dentro, sin poder dar con la posibilidad de que alguna vez estuviese con la sangre a punto de ebullición, aguardando como un crío que una chica lo besara.

Sin embargo, era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Mar se acercaba de forma milimétrica, asegurando cada avance despacio, como si quisiera echarse atrás de pensárselo mejor. Pero no lo hizo y, colgada de sus ojos, le respiró unos segundos sobre los labios antes de apoyar los suyos con suavidad. Fue un roce apenas, dos desconocidos recorriéndose por primera vez.

En esa ocasión, no había apremio, ni rabia, ni dolor.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

La sonrisa privada de Sirius aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que Marlenne no estaba muy segura sobre qué hacer a continuación, manteniendo el contacto trémula. Él necesitaba más.

Necesitaba estar seguro que no la estaba arrastrando con su energía arrolladora. Quería saber que Mar también estaba quemándose por dentro, anhelante de tener más.

La chica entreabrió los labios. No había cerrado los ojos, por lo que Sirius pudo ver su mirada inquisidora, un poco perdida. Le daba permiso.

El tacto tambaleante de la chica se separó del alfeizar, encontrando en el camino su mano. La rodeó, como un animal asustado queriendo dar por seguro que no habría lobos acechándola. Sus dedos subieron por el antebrazo y le recorrieron la parte interna del codo antes de llegar hasta el hombro, donde quedó depositada en un principio de caricia que no fue. O un abrazo que no se atrevía a terminar.

Sirius la ayudó, dándole acceso a su boca de lado, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos al mínimo, en lo que la posición les permitía. Mar aceptó.

Hundió titubeante su lengua, recorriendo por primera vez una boca ajena, deleitándose de lo extraño que se sentía y lo mucho que le daban ganas de temblar. Sirius tenía un regusto amargo, a tabaco. Estaba segura que sonreía.

Se separó un momento para respirar, todavía sin estar segura qué demonios hacía o cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero Sirius no le permitió volver a sumirse en reflexiones estúpidas.

Sonrió con ganas y esta vez, la besó él.

Le pasó la palma por el cuello, impulsándola para bebérsela con ganas. No estaba ebrio esa vez, y quería recordar todos los rincones de Mar, todas las cosas que estaba despertando en su interior. Se rindió y le separó las piernas que todavía colgaban suspendidas para poder acomodarse dentro y tener un mejor acceso.

Mar jadeó, pero no se apartó. Le echó los brazos al cuello con una seguridad que no sentía y repasó con los dedos el cabello largo en la nuca del chico, algo que había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo.

Siguió el beso con parsimonia. Se había dado cuenta que él tampoco estaba apresurado.

Habían sentido ese ardor tortuoso desde la primera vez que se habían probado y, en ese momento que al fin conseguían, querían disfrutarlo al máximo.

No había presiones.

No había suposiciones previas.

No había impulsos ridículos.

Hicieron un pacto con la piel, enterraron bien profundo todos los secretos, todas las palabras no dichas, y se dejaron llevar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1978**

Benji entró sin mirar, empujando la puerta con la cadera ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con sendas bolsas de compra. Si se sorprendió de encontrar a Dorcas en la sala, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos sobre la mesita, y la mirada en una revista que hojeaba distraída, no lo reveló.

Cerró con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la cocina, para dejar sus enseres. Dorcas no se movió.

—Es de mala educación entrar sin avisar en sitios ajenos —comentó a la carrerilla, dando vuelta la página. Benji la ignoró y empezó a quitar todo de las bolsas, ordenando con paciencia uno a uno los productos.

Metió al cacharro muggle que enfriaba las cosas las cervezas, y repuso el té y el café que empezaba a acabarse.

—Benji, te estoy hablando.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, cansado.

—¿Dónde está Al?

La chica chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—La ronda se extendió. Avisó hace un momento —cerró su lectura con fuerza sobre el regazo. No parecía de buen humor. Bajó los pies para arrellanarse sobre el sofá. —Supongo que regresará hacia medianoche.

—Bien.

Benji volvió a girarse, retomando su tarea. Estaba agotado, todavía le dolía de forma intermitente el brazo —la piel tirante, el resabio de la quemadura, le picaba y le molestaba debajo de la ropa—, sin mencionar el golpazo que se había llevado esa mañana en el entrenamiento.

Quería marcharse a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir.

Sin embargo, había quedado con Alice, y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cómo Dorcas se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la barra.

—Oye —le espetó, increpándolo y manoteándole el hombro para obligarlo a mirarla. —Si estás de mala leche, puedes irte de aquí. Ni siquiera has saludado, imbécil.

Los ojos de Benji delinearon su perfil al detalle.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sincero. —Hola —sonrió un poco, procurando no impostar la mueca. Dorcas siempre se daba cuenta cuando fingía. Ella rodó los ojos y lo soltó.

—Hola —de pronto, lucía algo incómoda. —Habías quedado con Al, ¿verdad?

—Sí —ya estaba todo ordenado. Sacó la tetera de la encimera y le dio un golpe de varita para hacerse una infusión que le desentumeciese los músculos. —Creí que no estarías aquí. Alice dijo que…

—Tenía una cita, sí —lo cortó Dorcas, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —La cancelé.

—Ya.

El silbido dio la pauta de que el agua estaba listo, por lo que Benji se inclinó a sacar la taza de siempre, junto a la que utilizaba Dorcas. La muchacha lo observó encaramada a la barra.

Nunca le había sentado bien esa manía de Benji de asumir las cosas. Nunca le preguntaba si quería té, o café, o lo que fuese. Hacía lo que él consideraba que era lo que iba a desear.

Que siempre tuviese razón no influía en que ella lo considerase una actitud de mierda.

Pronto, el aire se llenó de aroma a té humeante, mientras el rubio revolvía en busca del azúcar.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué cancelé? —lanzó Dorcas, con una mueca de sarcasmo, esperando a que picase.

Benji se giró y le dejó su bebida al borde de la barra, levantando las cejas.

—No.

—¿No quieres saberlo?

—No realmente —dio un sorbo, cerrando los ojos al paladear la reconfortante infusión. —No me interesa.

—Eres un idiota —refunfuñó ella, a su pesar, tomando su propia bebida. Le había echado miel y estaba deliciosa. —Lástima —agregó después de un momento, incapaz de soportar el silencio. —Era una buena historia. Incluía a un estúpido intentando propasarse que terminó con el culo lleno de pústulas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que le dejé el culo como una colmena —sonrió ella, divertida. —Literalmente.

—No —interrumpió Benji, bajando la taza. Volvía a estar serio.

El rubio siempre estaba serio. Dorcas se aburría de solo verlo. Como si no tuviese la capacidad de sonreír por cualquier tontería.

—Lo de antes —aclaró el muchacho, dejando su taza semivacía con un golpe sordo. Podía sentir como la vena de su cuello empezaba a latir, a pesar de que nunca perdía los nervios.

Pero estaba cansado, ya era demasiado tarde. Y era Dorcas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué intentó propasarse? —se extrañó ella, evaluándose las puntas del cabello. No le daba importancia. —Era un idiota. No duró ni dos segundos.

A Dorcas le sorprendió el largo suspiro que dejó escapar su amigo, pinzándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Algún día aprenderás a ser más cuidadosa? —se lamentó, entornando los ojos.

—Perdona, ¿alguna vez tuve un problema? No —se respondió a sí misma, bufando. —No fastidies.

—No puedes andar por ahí como si nada importase, Dorcas —pronunció Benji despacio, sin variar su mueca tranquila. El cuello se le hinchaba dolorosamente. Pero a ella no la engañaba: estaba enfadado. —No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Tienes que pensar en la Academia, y en que ahora somos miembros de la Ord..

—¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver? —lo frenó la joven, incrédula. —Era solo una cita, por Merlín. No es como si me hubiese ido de copas con un mortífago.

—Podrías haberlo hecho —replicó Benji de mal humor. Se había inclinado sobre la barra con el codo hincado sobre la superficie, sobándose la piel del cuello. Lucía agotado y se sujetaba el otro brazo con la mano libre.

—Probablemente —sonrió ella, para quitarle hierro al asunto. —Si fuese una misión, lo haría encantada. Sería todo una aventura que…

—Estás siendo temeraria.

—Estoy siendo divertida.

—¡Podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa! —exclamó Benji, perdiendo por completo su expresión taimada, dejando paso a un cabreo carmesí. —¿Es que no puedes…?

—¿No puedo qué? —espetó Dorcas, golpeando con fuerza la taza contra la barra, haciendo que los restos de té volaran y regaran la superficie. Ya había tenido suficiente. —¿Ser como tú? ¿Ser una maldita momia? Lo siento. No.

—No —contradijo el rubio, bajando el tono. —Ser más sensata. Ser como…

—No soy Alice, Benji —bisbiseó Dorcas, taladrándolo con la mirada. —Lamentablemente para ti, no soy Alice. No puedes fingir que soy tu puta hermana pequeña porque no es verdad. ¿Por qué mierda estás tan enojado, eh? No pasó nada.

—Esta vez —masculló el aludido, sobándose las sienes. —No eres consciente de que…

—Me importa una mierda, ¿está bien? No voy a dejar de hacer mi vida por ser Auror. O miembro de la Orden, o lo que sea —Dorcas dejó de gesticular para volverse hacia Benji, que derrotado, no la miraba. Lo obligó a prestarle atención, tomándolo con fiereza por el rostro. —Así que, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué demonios estás tan enfadado? —la rabia se evaporó en su expresión cuando su mente maquinó una posible razón. —¿Estás celoso? —su tono era más de sorpresa genuina que de reproche, y Benji no le dio tiempo a pensarlo, porque se apartó de su tacto como si quemase.

—No seas ridícula.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —se obcecó ella, intentando encontrar de nuevo sus ojos, en vano.

—No quiero más problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansado. Tú eres demasiado inconsciente para tu propio bien. Mantente al margen por una vez, Dorcas. Ya tenemos suficiente con todo esto.

—Eres un imbécil —sentenció la chica, rindiéndose. Se alejó unos pasos y retomó su lugar de siempre, en el sillón de un solo cuerpo. —Vete de aquí.

—Voy a esperar a…

—Vete de aquí, Benji —repitió, gélida. —No me obligues a hechizarte.

Benji bufó y, de mal modo, recogió todo de un golpe de varita y dejó la cocina impecable.

—Cuando quieras sermonear a alguien, hazlo con Alice. Yo no pienso soportar tu estupidez. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí.

El portazo de Benji resonó en el piso por demasiado tiempo, y Dorcas no pudo volver a recuperar su buen humor en toda la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Enero de 1978**

Cuando amaneció, el silencio de Mar fue el mismo de la primera vez.

Recogió su ropa con cuidado y se vistió aprisa, evitando el contacto visual.

Sin embargo, existía un matiz que lo pintaba todo diferente. Sirius lo sabía, y no atinó a presionarla. Empezaba a desenredar cada actitud ambigua, a delinearla con luces y claroscuros para comprender.

Marlenne no huyó aquella madrugada. Le lanzó un vistazo, se acomodó los rizos alborotados y le dedicó una mueca que Sirius esperaba que fuese una sonrisa, antes de marcharse a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Sirius se había fumado el pitillo húmedo que todavía guardaba en el bolsillo y luego emprendió la retirada. Tranquilo.

Extrañamente contento.

Luego, por la mañana, ya con el alboroto habitual del castillo, y las voces de sus amigos aturdiéndolo, el buen humor se había trocado por ansiedad. Si bien había sido diferente, ¿volvería Mar a esconderse de él?

Además, ¿en qué los dejaba aquella situación?

A las escuetas charlas nocturnas se le sumaban polvos esporádicos, vale. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba? O lo que era más importante, ¿qué significaba para Marlenne?

La chica, para su alivio, no volvió a atrincherarse en su habitación. La vio, de pasada, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase mientras le hacía un gesto a Lily. Suspiró, relajado e ignoró como pudo las ganas de pirarse de allí con ella, y encerrarse en cualquier lado para volver a hundirse en ella.

Mar era deliciosa.

Y eso estaba volviéndolo loco. Ya sabía que no poseía nada especial, ahora tenía material para comprobarlo. Se había memorizado cada hueco, cada poro de su piel, para grabársela a fuego en la mente. Podía recrearla con las manos, y los ojos cerrados.

Al estar tranquilo con su conciencia y sin los efectos del alcohol, había emprendido la empresa a conciencia. Suponía que así, después de un grandioso momento, podría quitarse esas ganas imposibles de tirársela.

Pero ya lo había hecho.

Y nada había cambiado.

Aquella noche, decidió no seguir rondándole a las dudas y volvió a colarse en la habitación de Ravenclaw, a la hora de la cena. Era muy probable que la chica siquiera bajase a cenar, si la conocía como creía hacerlo.

Estaba en lo cierto.

—Estoy seguro que esta es tu cama —comentó con la voz firme, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Los ojos desorbitados de Mar se encontraron con él tendido sobre el edredón con la capa y los zapatos puestos, los brazos detrás del cuello a modo de almohada. —Es la más aburrida.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —espetó ella sin consideración, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras venenosas. —¿Es que no sabes que está prohibido entrar en el cuarto de las mujeres? ¡Ni siquiera eres de Ravenclaw! ¡Vete de aquí!

A Sirius le hizo gracia porque esa verborragia solo podía indicar que estaba nerviosa. Marlenne tenía fruncido el ceño y le había dado un manotazo a los doseles de su cama para poder enfrentarlo.

—Las reglas están para romperse —comentó él con tranquilidad. Sonreía.

—Vete de aquí, Sirius.

—Vine a buscarte, creo que es obvio.

Mar resopló, y el flequillo voló por un momento sobre su frente antes de volver a caer alborotado encima de sus pestañas.

—No me importa.

—Si te importa.

—Deja de intentar leerme, idiota —masculló la joven cuando Sirius se incorporó de un envión brusco e intentó tomarla del brazo. Ella se alejó antes de establecer contacto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? —se burló él, sentado a la orilla del colchón. Marlenne se cruzó de brazos y evitó su mirada.

—No.

El silencio delató la rapidez de su respuesta.

—Eres jodidamente escurridiza —suspiró Sirius sin perder el buen humor. —Vale, siéntate.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos a hablar, así que siéntate —repitió el joven perdiendo la paciencia. Se arrastró a un costado de la cama, cruzando una pierna, y palmeó frente suyo, un ademán evidente de lo que buscaba.

La joven no se movió ni un milímetro, rígida en su posición. Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Mira, escucharás esto lo quieras o no, así que ¿vamos a elegir el camino difícil siempre tu y yo?

—Si sigues apareciendo en mi habitación sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, sí.

—De acuerdo —convino el muchacho, arrastrando las palabras. —No volveré a husmear en tus cajones.

—¿Qué has hecho qué...?

—Demonios —Marlenne volvía a elevar el tono, con los ojos demasiado abiertos cubiertos por sus rizos. Sirius la cortó por lo sano y le venció las rodillas de una patada suave, obligándola a caer a su lado.

—¿Quieres escucharme?

Ofuscada, la aludida boqueó, repentinamente demasiado cerca de la esfera de influencia del cuerpo de Sirius. Apretó los labios y giró el rostro, acomodándose el cabello para crear una sutil barrera entre ellos.

—Escucho.

Sirius apretó el puño contra su cadera, abortando la caricia que le había surgido al verla a un palmo de distancia, con todo ese cabello interponiéndose en su mejilla.

—Está bien —refunfuñó, buscando concentrarse. —Lo diré directamente, ¿vale? —su tono de voz cambió, bajando dos tonos y captando la atención de Marlenne que lo observó de refilón, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo.

—No sé que pasa contigo, pero aunque aquí —se señaló la cabeza con el índice, la sonrisa sardónica bailándole en los labios— sé que eres un maldito Inferi, aquí —indicó su entrepierna, estirando las comisuras al máximo y reprimiendo la risa al ver la expresión velada de ella —quiero seguir follándote como anoche.

La cabeza de Marlenne se ladeó hacia su lado, aunque el cuerpo seguía mirando la frente. A Sirius le recorrió un cosquilleo hirviente al verla así, con los ojos enormes mirándolo aturdida, algo encorvada y todo el cabello cayéndole hacia un lado.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo oíste —sentenció Sirius, echándose hacia atrás, levantando las palmas como escudo. —Ahora, lo que quiero saber es qué piensas tu.

Mar siguió observándolo, la mirada castaña intentando atravesarlo con increíble intensidad.

Sirius cuadró los hombros, algo incómodo.

—Lamento informarte que tienes que usar las palabras, Mar. Todavía no soy tan bueno como para entender qué mierda estás pensando.

El hechizo se rompió y la joven sacudió la cabeza, cortando bruscamente la conexión visual.

—Marlenne.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sirius sabía que tocarla no haría demasiado bien, pero la palma empezaba a dormírsele intentando refrenar las ganas de acercarse a su piel.

—Habla.

La chica irguió el cuello, como si no estuviese allí, los ojos perdidos en el infinito. Inspiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho y luego dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

—Vale.

Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Que vale.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió, perdiendo el norte. —¿Qué mierda significa?

Marlenne resopló y se pasó las manos por los muslos, inquieta.

—Que está bien —masculló, sin mirarlo, haciendo un gesto de desestimación. —Podemos... lo que sea.

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica que eso.

—Eres insoportable.

—No parece que quieras decir eso.

—Sirius, ya déjalo.

—¿Que deje qué?

La joven no pudo soportarlo más y se puso de pie de un salto, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Sirius se dio por vencido y se relajó del todo antes de imitarla.

—Está bien —convino, intentando hacer movimientos suaves para no asustarla. No era la primera vez que la comparaba con un gato de grandes ojos rasgados, que erizaba el lomo ante presencias desconocidas. —Salgamos de aquí.

—¿En serio? —chistó Mar, dando un paso atrás. —¿A dónde?

—Asumo que no has cenado —la observó con elocuencia e interpretó su silencio como una afirmación. —A las cocinas. Anda.

—Nadie conoce dónde se encuentran las... ¿Piensas salir así, sin más? —inquirió Marlenne, pasmada, al verlo dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. —Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios pudiste llegar aquí.

—Volando —contestó Sirius llanamente. Todavía llevaba la escoba en su bolsillo, reducida de un golpe de varita. Solía tomar la de James —la que utilizaba para tonterías, el chico tenía una profesional para los partidos que cuidaba más que a su vida—, ya que no tenía una propia y patear el suelo para volar de a ratos, asegurándose de que nadie lo pillara. La Torre de Ravenclaw no era muy difícil de alcanzar de esa manera.

Marlenne volvía a clavarle esa mirada penetrante, que ocultaba más de lo que decía.

—Eres un maldito acosador.

—Tu te dejas —comentó con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros. El cambio en la muchacha fue perceptible e inmediato. Se envaró y una sombra cruzó sus ojos, que desvió de inmediato.

Sirius se volvía cada vez más afilado en comprender las reacciones de Mar.

—Ah. Vale —carraspeó, frotándose el cuello. Tanteó una sonrisa. —Tema incorrecto. Volvamos hacia atrás —se acercó prudencialmente hacia la chica, con su mejor mueca. —¿Cocinas?

Mar suspiró, pero no se apartó.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Enero de 1978**

—Han vuelto a pelear —informó en voz baja Alice, sentándose junto a Frank, dejando una mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Era fin de semana, y los cuatro haraganeaban en el piso de Londres, luego de intensas jornadas en el Ministerio. Esperaban ansiosos los exámenes, donde Dearborn y un puñado de magos de alto rango los evaluarían para determinar si podían seguir en la carrera para ser Auror. Dorcas había estado increíblemente irritable, y Benji más parco de lo usual.

Alice, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor. Había lanzado sin abrir las cartas de BJ por la ventana, y tal y como se lo había propuesto, había decidido poner todo su empeño en la Academia. Los resultados saltaban a la vista, hasta el huraño de Dearborn le había hecho un gesto de aprobación.

Y Frank lucía increíblemente feliz por ella.

Su situación seguía algo tirante. Alice procuraba no quedarse a solas —se ponía nerviosa, torpe y estúpida, o más de lo usual—, convencida de que era lo mejor.

Ya no tenía dudas de que Frank no sentía por ella más que un cariño infinito producto de todos los años compartidos, y por ella estaba bien. Si amistad era lo que el chico estaba buscando, ella podía ser la mejor amiga del universo. Así que trabajaba en sus nervios y su sonrojo, actuando con la normalidad de siempre.

Frank se veía aliviado. Podían hablar como siempre, como si aquel turbio mes que había transcurrido a los tumbos no hubiese pasado.

El muchacho torció el gesto y se estiró para alcanzar el bol de chucherías que estaba sobre la mesita.

—Bueno, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían —comentó el muchacho, zampándose lo que había tomado con la mano llena. Ambos echaron una mirada de soslayo a la figura de Dorcas, en la esquina, mascando con fuerza un chile superhinchable —Benji odiaba el sonido que hacía, era de pésima educación— y moviendo su pierna al compás de sus chasquidos. Fingía leer _El Profeta_ , pero no engañaba a nadie.

Estaba intentando joder al rubio, que se encontraba en la cocina, ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos.

Alice suspiró.

—Lo sé —tomó un sorbo de cerveza y se arrellanó sobre el sillón, disfrutando de la calidez tenue que le llegaba desde allí proveniente del cuerpo de Frank. —Pensé que esto había quedado atrás en Hogwarts.

—No los conoces lo suficiente —se rió el chico entre dientes. —¿Y ahora por qué fue?

—No tengo idea —dijo Alice con sinceridad. —La otra noche llegué demasiado tarde luego de la ronda y el desastre ya estaba hecho. Dor no quiso decirme nada.

—Ya se arreglarán —Frank se encogió de hombros. —Siempre lo hacen.

—Más bien diría que se declaran una tregua hasta la próxima vez —sonrió ella, negando con la cabeza. Los momentos de mayor complicidad entre los dos era cuando intentaban desenredad la entreverada relación de sus amigos, que vivían a ritmo de pulla y enfado.

Alice entendía que Dorcas no fuese una muchacha fácil de tratar, pero ni siquiera se habían repuesto del altercado con Hestia —bastante unilateral, a decir verdad, pero roce al fin— que ya estaban discutiendo por otra cosa.

Benji había pasado de la chica, llevando con la varita las bebidas hasta la mesita. Dorcas había rodado los ojos de manera exagerada, para que él la viese, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. A pesar de las miraditas que intercambiaban Alice y Frank, cómplices, el rubio permanecía impasible.

Dorcas chasqueó la lengua y cambió de posición, cerrando con fuerza el periódico en su regazo. Alice pudo oler el fuego antes incluso de verlo.

—Pásame la cerveza —espetó de mal modo, señalando la botella que Benji acababa de dejar.

—Hazlo tu.

La chica inspiró y puso un morrito infantil, ridículo. Las peleas con Benji la transformaban en una niña caprichosa, era de público conocimiento para sus amigos. A Alice le costaba encajar esa imagen con la de la mujer increíblemente hermosa que desplegaba todos sus encantos cuando salía de juerga, en busca de un buen polvo para pasar la noche.

—Al, dice a _tu_ _amigo_ que me haga caso.

—No fastidies, Dorcas.

—Al, por favor —insistió la chica, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Benji, que a pesar de su aire sereno, había endurecido las facciones.

—Por favor, que haya paz —intervino Frank, con las palmas en el aire, como si intentara frenar un duelo. —No estamos en Hogwarts, ¿saben? Podrían empezar a comportarse como adultos.

—Díselo a él —refunfuñó Dorcas, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la barbilla levantada con altivez. Benji suspiró.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Quiero mi cerveza.

—Pues tómala.

—Quiero que me la des tú.

—Y yo quiero que dejes de fastidiar.

Alice borró la sonrisa que le asomaba —prendada de infinitos recuerdos vividos con los mismos intercambios y patrones, en los que Frank y ella se divertían a costa de los berrinches de Dorcas, intentando que Benji al fin le pusiera atención— cuando escuchó el tono del rubio, demasiado duro para estar dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Parpadeó y enderezó el cuello para mirar a Frank, que se encogió un poco de hombros. Lucía igual de sorprendido que ella.

En las incontables peleas de esos dos, nunca, jamás, habían oído que Benji levantase el tono o se dejase vencer por las tonterías de Dorcas. Eso enfurecía a la chica hasta que se rendía —por un tiempo—, y volvía todo a la normalidad.

Benji era pura serenidad. Sensatez en su estado líquido.

—Mira, puedes meterte el tonito tocapelotas donde más te… —pero Dorcas no pudo terminar porque el joven se puso de pie bruscamente, tomándola por sorpresa y enmudeciéndola un segundo. —¿Qué mierda te pasa, eh? ¡Estás comportándote como un imbécil!

El chico dio tres zancadas con el rostro contraído, haciendo que a su espalda Alice y Frank volviesen a intercambiar una rápida y preocupada mirada.

—¡No me ignores, demonios! —chilló Dorcas, incorporándose con el chirrido del sofá corriéndose contra el piso. Lo siguió a la cocina hecha una furia, provocando que Alice intentara seguirla.

—Espera —musitó Frank, obligándola a volver a su sitio. —Déjalos.

No estaba convencida en realidad —Dorcas solía echarle en cara que se ponía del lado de Benji muy a menudo, pero es que no podía evitarlo—, pero hacía tanto que no tenía tan cerca los ojos de Frank que boqueó como una tonta y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dorcas alcanzó a Benji en el momento en el que el rubio manoteaba el grifo, haciendo que el chorro de agua saliera con tanta potencia que le mojó el sweater a la altura del estómago, mientras se arremangaba con torpeza descubriéndose el antebrazo y parte del brazo.

—Escucha, me importa una mierda si… —una vez más, las palabras de Dorcas se perdieron cuando la chica vio la marca grande y rosada que estaba estampada en el brazo del rubio, en el instante que Benji se inclinó sobre el fregadero para poner su piel bajo el chorro furioso del grifo.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta, con el enfado trunco y algo espeso brotándole en el pecho cuando la mueca contraída de Benji empezó a relajarse despacio. Todavía tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Mierda.

—¿Pero qué…? —titubeó, acercándose. —¿Qué te ocurre?

Benji, sobre el fregadero, giró la cabeza para encontrar su mirada. La expresión de dolor no se había diluído del todo y Dorcas, presa de un impulso, le retiró el cabello de la frente.

—No consigo que deje de molestar —farfulló el chico, volviéndose para alejarse del tacto de la joven. Se evaluó el brazo empapado, y el sweater perdido. —El fuego debe haber sido mágico para que…

—¿Te arde?

—Pica. Sí. Pero si lo refresco se pasa por un rato.

Dorcas no le creyó.

—Te arde, ¿verdad? —insistió, brusca, haciéndose espacio a la fuerza en la reducida cocina para poder evaluarle la cicatriz de la amplia quemadura. Tenía los bordes enrojecidos, pero por lo demás, parecía limpia. —¿Hace cuánto te duele, idiota? —inquirió, de mal modo, sin soltarlo a pesar de que Benji tiró para recuperar su brazo.

—Dorcas…

—Cuánto tiempo —apremió ella sin ceder. El rubio masculló una incoherencia, encorvado contra el fregadero, rehuyendo su mirada. Dorcas le apretó la parte sana del brazo para reclamar su atención, en vano. Furiosa, estiró el cuello y con la mano libre le tomó la cara sin consideración, volviéndolo hacia ella para engancharse de sus ojos celestes.

—Ben —susurró, consiguiendo el apelativo que usaba en contadísimas ocasiones sonara amenazante. —Dime _cuánto_ puto tiempo. Ahora.

El rubio no podía pensar con claridad, con el cansancio que arrastraba desde hacía días, y la maldita molestia que llevaba en la piel por demasiado tiempo, por lo que en vez de responder, entreabrió los labios, en nulidad absoluta.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado a un palmo de distancia del rostro de Dorcas, Ella se dio cuenta, porque inspiró de golpe al ver cómo la atención del muchacho se desviaba hacia su boca.

—Oigan, si van a seguir gritándose, tendré que darle la razón a Al y… ¿qué pasa?

Frank se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, logrando que Dorcas saltase de manera impetuosa, soltando al fin a Benji y retrocediendo como si la hubiesen pillado en falta. El muchacho quedó estático en su sitio.

El agua seguía corriendo.

Dorcas tardó solo un segundo en recuperar su ímpetu. Se colgó de Frank y señaló al rubio.

—Este imbécil nos ha ocultado que sigue teniendo problemas con la quemadura que se hizo en Escocia —afirmó a la carrera, entornando los ojos. —Y ha estado más irritado que la mierda porque aún le duele. Yo sabía que tendríamos que haber ido a San Mung..

—Estoy bien —la interrumpió Benji, enderezándose finalmente, con tono neutral. Cerró el grifo con cuidado y los enfrentó. —Ya se pasará —le dirigió una mirada a Frank, con un seco asentimiento que hizo que el muchacho arqueara las cejas.

—Vale —aceptó, aunque no muy convencido. Se deshizo de Dorcas con rapidez, dándose cuenta de que estaba de más. —Estaremos ahí —dijo vagamente, haciendo una seña hacia donde Alice fingía no prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la cocina.

—Eres un mentiroso —se obcecó Dorcas cuando Frank se fue, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy bien —repitió el rubio, cansado. —Hestia me dijo que podría pasar si el fuego había sido provocado mágicamente, y…

—Claro, si _ella_ lo dice, entonces podemos estar tranquilos —lo azuzó la joven, sin perder su pose de ofendida. Pero Benji no cayó en eso.

—Lo lamento —musitó con franqueza. Tomó un trapo de la encimera para secarse el brazo con cuidado, por debajo de la cicatriz. —No debí haberte gritado el otro día, no es…

—Aparta —espetó la chica, golpeándolo para que soltase el paño. Ya tenía la varita en mano. —Sí. No debiste hacerlo —convino, mientras se concentraba en secarle también la ropa húmeda con un chorro de aire caliente saliendo de la punta de su varita. —Da igual.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —repuso ella, levantando la cabeza para enfrentarlo. —Ya sabía que eras un idiota. Ve a San Mungo.

—Si sigue doliendo, lo haré.

—Bien.

—Aunque no creo que por eso dejes de ser un grano en el culo.

—Podría decirte lo mismo.

—Sí —Dorcas sonrió de esa forma que terminaba de desarmar a cualquier hombre, demasiado amplia y demasiado sincera. —Pero yo lo soy todo el tiempo. En cambio tú no pegas gritando como un energúmeno.

—Para eso estás tú.

—Y tú estás para soportarlo todo, ¿no? —replicó burlona, volviendo a ser la de siempre. —¿O dejarás que una tontería como esta —bajó la mirada hacia la marca en el brazo, que Benji todavía tenía al aire, salpicada de gotitas frescas. —consiga lo que yo no logré en seis años?

El rubio dejó asomar una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso que sería?

—Alterarte.

Y se marchó de regreso a la sala, donde Frank y Alice cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas, sin darse cuenta del efecto real que podía tener en Benji.

Que había tenido siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Enero de 1978**

—Remus… ¡Remus!

El aludido se giró para ver a Lily haciéndole señas desde los asientos cerca de la chimenea encendida. Estaba sobre la alfombra, como solía hacer, con algunos pergaminos desparramados aquí y allá, en el piso y sobre la mesa.

Se acercó con una sonrisa, acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Estudiando todavía? —se impresionó, echándole un vistazo a las pertenencias de la pelirroja.

—En realidad, organizándome —explicó ella con una sonrisa. —Cuando estoy muy cansada y siento que ya no puedo procesar lo que estoy leyendo, planifico lo que me falta hacer —se encogió un poco de hombros, algo avergonzada. —Al menos me engaño creyendo que sigue siendo más útil que tumbarme en la cama.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

—Lily, incluso si no volvieses a tocar un libro hasta los exámenes, sacarías puros Extraordinarios —le aseguró con su sonrisa más cálida.

—Dile eso a los examinadores —respondió la muchacha, hundiendo un poco los hombros. —O mejor, a los de la Academia de Leyes.

—Entrarás —la animó el chico, dándole un suave empujón. —Eres prefecta y Premio Anual. Eres brillante.

—Ya déjalo —se rio Lily, haciendo un ademán para ocultar su sonrojo. —Mejor cuéntame el chisme.

—¿Qué chisme?

—Si lo supiese no te lo preguntaría.

—No sabía que fueses cotilla —la picó el licántropo, levantando las cejas.

—No lo soy.

—Pues estás diciéndome lo contrario.

—Mira —susurró, confidente la pelirroja, pidiéndole que se acercase y señalando disimuladamente hacia donde quería que su amigo observase.

—¿Qué?

Eran James y Jane, en la otra esquina de la Sala Común. Tenían las cabezas juntas, y parecían discutir sobre algo que desde allí no se llegaba a discernir.

—Pues eso —afirmó la chica como si fuese suficiente.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica, Lily.

Remus contuvo la risa ahogándola en un carraspeo al ver la expresión contrariada y algo sonrojada de la muchacha.

—Están tramando algo —aseguró, al fin, luego de dudar sobre las palabras para decir. —Estoy segura. Y si James oculta algo, tú tienes que saberlo.

El licántropo parpadeó, fingiendo no entender su lógica.

—¿No pensaste que podrían estar hablando de Quidditch? —preguntó, evasivo. —Planeando la estrategia del próximo partido, o algo así.

—Lo harían con todo el equipo —refutó Lily, sagaz. —Además, la otra vez los vi con Sally. Es raro.

—No tengo idea —afirmó entonces Remus, procurando que su rostro no dejase escapar la risa. —Ya lo sabremos, supongo. Esas cosas no suelen durar mucho en este castillo.

Lily no parecía muy conforme. Tenía la mirada clavada en la figura de James, cuchicheando cerca de su amiga. Lucía muy concentrado, aunque si no se le prestaba suficiente atención, parecía como si estuviesen coqueteando.

¿Estarían planeando una cita?

No podía ser. Hasta donde sabía, a Jane no le gustaba James de esa manera.

Pero… ¿y a él?

—Pero si quieres noticias… —tanteó Remus, desesperado por cambiar de tema rápidamente. —Puedo darte algunos datos confidenciales, si me juras no decirle a nadie, claro.

Tiró el anzuelo, esperando que la pelirroja picara y dejase de tener su atención puesta en James.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con vaguedad, reacia a apartar la mirada.

—Creemos que Sirius se ha echado novia.

—¿Qué?

Remus amplió la sonrisa cuando obtuvo de Lily todo su interés.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —saltó, ya con todo el cuerpo vuelto hacia su amigo.

—Aún no sabemos —admitió el chico, haciendo un gesto de impotencia. —Pasa todas las noches fuera.

—¿Todas?

—Si. Y es una chica. Él mismo lo confesó.

—¿Quién es? —se alteró la pelirroja, acercándose para poder oírlo bien.

—Creí que no eras cotilla —se burló el licántropo, enarcando una ceja.

—Vaaaaale —se quejó Lily, haciendo un puchero. —Estamos hablando de Sirius. No es ser cotilla si quieres saber un poquito de la vida del ser más metomentodo del castillo.

—Tienes razón —se rió Remus. —Pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Le prohibí a James y a Peter que lo siguieran, pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará. Sirius no quiere decirnos nada más.

La pelirroja se echó atrás, a medias impresionada, a medias decepcionada.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró. —Es Sirius. ¿Cómo…? —boqueó, incapaz de formular una pregunta coherente. Remus cabeceó, comprensivo.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. No tengo idea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Enero de 1978**

Estaba genuinamente sorprendida de que Sirius no solo hubiese comprendido las reglas que ella nunca había expresado, sino que además las respetaba a rajatabla. Sin presionarla.

Era raro, y a la vez, más natural que respirar.

Los silencios no los habían abandonado. Como esa vez en las cocinas, mientras Sirius reía entre dientes a la par que Mar intentaba disimular su perplejidad frente al despliegue servicial de una cantidad inaudita de elfos domésticos que le ofrecían comida a manos llenas, mucha más de la que podría ingerir.

O luego de algunos intercambios filosos, como siempre, en los que ella se sumía en pensamientos profundos, muchas veces difíciles de desenredar.

Pero Sirius parecía a gusto, echándole miraditas mientras le daba caladas a su cigarro, lo suficientemente cerca como para acelerarle el corazón y cuidadosamente lejos como para no obligarla a marcharse.

—Baja la guardia de una vez, McKinnon —le había dicho una de esas noches, ladeando la cabeza para atraparle uno de los rizos que se le alborotaban a los lados. —No voy a comerte —había sonreído de esa manera tan pedante suya, que lo hacía parecer irremediablemente atractivo y peligroso a la vez. —O sí. Pero con tu aprobación.

El chico había dejado en claro que, aunque sus impulsos fuesen otros, no volvería a intentar algo sin el consentimiento de Marlenne. Lo que la dejaba en una delicada posición.

Porque, para empezar, ¿por qué quería que Sirius volviese a tocarla? Había pensado que sería una vez, esa vez. Estaba segura que su cuerpo la traicionaría luego, como solía hacerlo con Chris y la excitación se congelaría en el acto para dar paso a un rechazo casi corpóreo.

Con Sirius todavía no había ocurrido, y no podía hacer más que sorprenderse. Y temer.

Sin embargo, tal y como había comprobado, Sirius se cernía a sus normas con increíble facilidad.

Hablaban. Continuaban conociéndose de a poco, barriendo los borrones a fuerza de preguntas, de insinuaciones, de comentarios filosos. Sirius la atraía. Le intrigaba.

Jugaban un azaroso tira y afloje en el que ninguno quería perder, pero tampoco vencer.

Las noches pasaban con olor a tabaco y firmamentos negros, intentando discernir quién mierda era el otro. Qué ocultaba. Qué era lo que estaba atándolos a esa Torre con una fuerza invisible y desgarradora, donde nunca era suficiente.

Lo que la dejaba atónita, en última instancia, era que en esos momentos, Sirius respetaba su distancia. No intentaba tocarla. No buscaba reducir el espacio que existía forzosamente entre sus cuerpos y, a pesar suyo, Mar conseguía una comodidad que sólo había logrado con muy poca gente.

Y lo peor llegaba luego. Después de ratos de charlas o de silencios espesos, llegaba el punto en el que la mirada de Sirius le quemaba a tal punto que le costaba trabajo no temblar. Eso también era novedoso, porque con el muchacho, se sentía como una idiota. No podía poner bajo control sus emociones, cuando llevaba haciéndolo a la perfección desde los cinco años.

La señal variaba, pero Sirius era extremadamente habilidoso en darse cuenta cuándo Mar no lo rechazaría.

Y llegaba la segunda parte de la madrugada, que Mar esperaba ansiosamente —tanto que le dolía el estómago al pensarlo—, pero a la vez, temía en un silencio abrumador.

Así como Sirius era filoso, irritante y demasiado rápido cuando se trataba de palabras, Mar había descubierto que tenía una lentitud exasperante para cuando, al fin, se acercaba.

Le molestaba. La ponía más nerviosa esa parsimonia que le imprimía en cada gesto al deshacerse de la ropa, como si fuese el dueño del mundo —su clásica actitud frente al mundo, en verdad—, o la lentitud con la que saboreaba su boca. Parecía que nada lo apremiaba, disfrutando con ganas cómo Mar se iba ablandando, evaporando con embates suaves y constantes todos sus muros hasta que se desarmaba en sus brazos, conteniendo los jadeos.

Sirius estaba obsesionado con hacerla perder el control, estaba segura, y no podía permitirlo.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que llevaba las de ganar. Le avergonzaban los impulsos que le mordían la piel, cosas que jamás había experimentado. O peor, que le habían asqueado en otras circunstancias.

La noche anterior, en efecto, había estado pensando eso mismo y le había asaltado el recuerdo de la figura de Chris colándose en su cuarto el verano anterior, una noche fresca y sofocante en la que había dormido con la ventana abierta.

El chico había llegado tarde, y se había escurrido hasta su cama. De pie, Mar había sentido la presencia y se había muerto del susto, manoteando la varita en el camino mientras inspiraba y se incorporaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Soy yo.

El insulto le había quedado atorado en la garganta. Mar había bajado con cuidado la varita, consciente que era en vano resistirse.

—¿Qué quieres, Chris? —había murmurado con la voz pastosa. —Es tardísimo.

—Lo siento —se había disculpado él, intentando sonreír. —No podía dormir.

Chris estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus silencios como para aguardar a que ella respondiera. Por el contrario, había cuadrado los hombros y había sonreído de lado, esa mueca que se reservaba solo para ella.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Qué?

—Anda, Mar, por favor.

La chica se había mordido la lengua y reprimido las ganas de volver a tomar la varita. Se había girado hacia el otro lado, recogiéndose contra el costado, casi pegada a la pared. Con la respiración contenida, había esperado en vano a que Chris se marchara.

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho.

El colchón se había hundido cerca de su cadera y pronto sintió el brazo de Chris sobre su cintura, apretándose contra ella. Se había quitado la camiseta, y Mar no atinó a mover un músculo.

Podía sentir la erección del chico contra su espalda baja, la respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿No podemos in…?

—No —la negación le había salido ahogada. Podía imaginar cómo los pulmones se le contraían al compás de sus latidos, disparados con fiereza. Oyó el suspiro de Chris, pero no aflojó el agarre.

—Está bien. No voy a presionarte.

Mar no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Por eso, con el recuerdo fresco aún grabado en su mente, había dudado sobre si sería peor acudir a la cita en la Torre de Astronomía.

Había muchas cosas no dichas. Nunca habían estipulado un horario, o una frecuencia. A veces, Mar escapaba en la cena y se iba allí, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiese, y esperaba a Sirius largas horas de serenidad.

Otras, iba más tarde y él ya estaba allí, fumando sobre la ventana.

Desde que se habían enrollado por segunda vez, ninguno había faltado, y tampoco había pasado noche en la que no terminasen follando en algún rincón de la sala.

Pensarlo le dejaba a Mar la boca seca y le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo reconocerla en esos momentos, si de recordar esa vez con Chris se le revolvía el estómago?

Tampoco podía decir que confiaba en Sirius. Pero la intrigaba. La arrastraba de manera irremediable.

Y para empeorarlo todo —y aumentar su confusión—, ese contraste nítido entre la fuerza con la que Sirius insistía, buscando sus secretos mejor escondidos, con la parsimonia con la que la envolvía en caricias, volvía a saltar cuando finalmente Mar despegaba las rodillas, cediendo al deseo, y permitiéndole ingresar.

Ahí, Sirius volvía a cambiar. Se volvía frenesí puro, como si ya no pudiese soportar más el estoicismo con el que afrontaba el juego previo, delicado, para no asustarla.

¿Se estaría conteniendo? Mar no podía asegurarlo. No tenía idea porque no solo era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien, sino que además tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia con el sexo opuesto.

Compararlo con Chris la hacía sentirse enferma.

Aún así, lo disfrutaba. Mierda, lo disfrutaba muchísimo. No le daba miedo temblar si lo hacía junto a Sirius, y la adrenalina que la recorría cuando follaban la hacían sentirse más viva que nunca.

Pero las preguntas quemaban.

Marlenne sentía que estaba experimentando una especie de idilio, un paréntesis en su vida donde todo estaba bien, donde el placer llegaba en oleadas de las manos expertas de Sirius.

Y terminaría.

Pronto.

Sirius se cansaría, claro, y ella no tenía nada que ofrecer. Era una cáscara vacía, un hueco lleno de sinsabores, mentiras y compromisos por cumplir. Tampoco tenía demasiado sentido. No podía llegar a la razón por la que el chico quisiese seguir asistiendo.

Empezaba a temer la noche en que se rompiera el hábito, y Sirius no llegase. Estaba en su derecho, después de todo.

Con el recuerdo fresco de Chris, llegó primero a la Torre, dispuesta a juntar los trocitos de fuerza para levantar el muro contra la desilusión, dispuesta a enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto, como siempre. Cuando llegara, mantendría su mueca impasible y seguiría con su vida.

Eso significaba el paréntesis, después de todo.

Sirius llegó una hora más tarde, sonriendo y con el cabello mojado.

—Ey.

Mar solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, impertérrita. Habituado, el chico se acercó hasta ella.

Lucía contento.

En cambio, ella esperaba que el estómago se le encogiese, en el momento en el que el rostro de Sirius se desdibujase hasta convertirse en Chris.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el muchacho, ufano, saltando para sentarse a su lado. Muy cerca. —Estuve pensando que esto es como si quisiese domesticar un gato salvaje —sonrió y se atrevió a delinearle el rostro con un dedo, atento a la reacción de la muchacha. —Eres tan arisca como uno y siento que si me muevo demasiado rápido, erizarás todo el lomo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no tengo lomo? —farfulló Mar, sin alejarse de su tacto. Seguía siendo Sirius, era inconfundible.

—Da igual —se mofó el chico, continuando el recorrido hasta su cuello. —Espera. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu patronus no es un…?

—Sí —era un gato montés. —¿Y qué?

—Te pega —Mar resopló y su flequillo se despeinó. Sirius ahuecó la palma para cubrir todo el delgado cuello de la chica con la mano y acercarla a él. —Tengo una pregunta.

—Siempre tienes una pregunta.

—Si no fueses tan jodidamente cerrada, no tendría tantas —replicó él, mirándola de forma elocuente. Se había aproximado hasta su rostro y seguía las líneas trazadas con su dedo, esa vez con la nariz. La piel de Marlenne se erizó, tal y como él había predicho, pero no le dio el gusto de apartarse.

—Ya sé que te gusta dar todo por sentado —ella nunca lo había puesto de ese modo, pero era evidente por el comportamiento de Sirius que el muchacho había captado su esencia a la perfección. —Pero me gustaría dejar claras algunas cosas, ¿te parece?

—¿Cómo qué? —Mar se arrepintió enseguida de haber soltado esa pregunta. No estaba segura si deseaba oírlo. El recorrido de Sirius se detuvo por un momento. —¿Por qué? —se corrigió, con el corazón iniciando su carrera enloquecida.

Tardó un momento más, pero Sirius se movió hasta quedar de frente a ella, con las narices pegadas. Sonreía, pero esa vez Marlenne no supo interpretar su significado.

—Porque nunca eché más de dos polvos con la misma chica.

La noche recién empezaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Y aquí estoy! ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Tengo que decirles que yo sí, y mucho. Escribir este fic se convirtió en mi manera catártica de escapar del mundo —ese efecto que también da la lectura, o una buena película—, y no tener tiempo de hacerlo me pone de un humor muy irascible. Pero no voy a quejarme aquí del caos que fueron estas dos semanas —ni las que me esperan— porque lo que importa es que conseguí traer el capítulo. Sobre la fecha prometida, pero aquí está._

 _Como había prometido por ahí, es casi puro Blackinnon. ¿Se acuerdan cuando les decía que quería acelerar las cosas de la línea en Hogwarts porque vendrían cosas jugosas? Bien, aquí están. Por fin tenemos de primera mano el inicio de la relación entre estos dos. A partir de ahora, al menos en este tiempo, habrá mucho —muchísimo— de ellos, porque es clave para comprender lo que pasa en su futuro. ¡Alégrense, amantes de la pareja!_

 _Por otro lado, también les había dicho que tendríamos Jily, pero como siempre, me estiré demasiado y no pude incluir la escena que tenía prevista para ellos. Así que lo veremos en el próximo, no se preocupen._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir sobre el desarrollo. Ya me conocen, y me obsesioné con intentar que el avance de esta pareja fuese creíble y natural, dentro de sus personalidades. Si creen que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, por favor, ¡háganmelo saber!_

 _Sé que Dorcas ha cosechado algunos odios, y los entiendo a la perfección, pero... la dinámica que maneja con Benji me parece francamente adorable. Exasperante, sí, pero también adorable. Si lo pienso un poco, en realidad, eso puede aplicarse a casi todas las parejas de este fic. El grado de adorabilidad es proporcional a las ganas de querer darles un buen coscorrón para que espabilen. Lo sé, es culpa mía._

 _Por último, tengo que confesarles que hace poco más de una semana, tuve un subidón increíble de inspiración que utilicé para otro proyecto —no me maten—, que terminó siendo una especie de "_ spin-off _" de **Guerra**. Ya sé que había prometido concentrarme primero en esto, pero es que fue tan fuerte el impulso que no pude resistirme. Son tres capítulos que cuentan la historia de Ted y Andrómeda —hacia 1969-1973—, así que si le quieren echar un vistazo pueden encontrarla en mi perfil como _**No vales más que yo** _. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios._

 _Y ya me voy despidiendo. Me esperan otras dos semanas de vértigo antes de alcanzar las ansiadas vacaciones, así que dudo que vuelva a aparecer por aquí antes de los quince días. Ese es mi máximo, de cualquier forma, así que no desesperen. Estoy segura que en Enero querrán que regrese a las actualizaciones más espaciadas, porque pienso dedicar todo mi verano a escribir como loca —o más loca—._

 _Sus reviews me llenan de vida. Si tienen compasión por una estudiante en pleno pico de estrés, este es un buen momento para hacerme llegar sus mensajes. ¡Los espero con mucha ansiedad! Me interesa mucho conocer su opinión, sus críticas, y lo que quieran. También pueden encontrarme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _, para charlar de lo que gusten._

 _Es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuando vuelva, ¡seré libre!_

 _Los quiero millones._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	36. XXXVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXVI**

 _«_ _I know where you hide alone in your car_

 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_

 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

 _Comes back and makes me **catch her** every time she_

 _Falls_ _._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Enero de 1978**

Podía percibir el temblor de su labio inferior, agrietándose a causa de la sequedad.

Estaba allí. El final del idilio.

 _«_ _—Porque nunca eché más de dos polvos con la misma chica_. _»_

Aunque había durado más de lo que Marlenne había pensado, podía sentir como su estómago —que había estado tan saltarín un momento atrás— se volvía rígido, demasiado pesado para llevarlo dentro.

Podía ver su resignación reflejada en los ojos de Sirius, tan cerca y a la vez, imposibles de asir.

—Está bien —murmuró, con la voz patéticamente quebrada. No podía comprender por qué le costaba tanto despegarse de algo que ni siquiera debería haber tenido en primer lugar. Sirius enarcó una ceja. —No me debes nada. Solo…

—¿Pero qué…? —la interrumpió él, confundido. Tomó distancia para poder contemplarla al completo y el parpadeo dio paso a la sorpresa. —¿Crees que estoy terminándote?

Mar rodó los ojos, construyendo a toda prisa sus barreras.

—No —esa vez, la negativa fue rotunda. —Para eso tendríamos que haber sido algo, y no lo somos —había impreso dureza en su tono, y Sirius no pasó por alto la sombra que cruzaba su mirada. —No significó nada, así que…

—Espera —la detuvo él. Mar no se había dado cuenta, pero el muchacho la había tomado por los hombros, como si estuviese dispuesto a zarandearla. Lucía aterradoramente sereno. Había borrado el asombro enseguida, como si en verdad hubiese esperado que algo así sucediese, y hubiese pensado qué hacer al respecto. La miraba con intensidad. —No estás entendiendo nada de lo que digo, como siempre. No sé cómo mierda funciona en el mundo Inferi, pero entre los humanos no sabemos leer las mentes.

—¿Entonces qué? —exigió Mar, con algo de brusquedad, zafándose a toda prisa de su agarre, al igual que el agua escurriéndose entre los dedos. En menos de un parpadeo, Sirius la observaba pasmado a un metro de distancia.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que siempre sienta que estoy a punto de cagarla contigo? —se exasperó, a pesar de que buscaba controlar su tono y su expresión. Entrecerró los ojos ante la posición casi agazapada de la muchacha. —¿Por qué actúas como si fuese a atacarte?

—No seas ridículo —masculló la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza y despeinándose con el movimiento un poco más el cabello alborotado.

—Y lo dices tú… —Sirius decidió dejarlo estar, mordiéndose la lengua e intentando regresar a lo que quería decir. —Da igual. Ya estoy acostumbrándome.

Marlenne lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para protestar, pero el muchacho se le adelantó, haciendo un gesto para silenciarla.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a seguir sacándolo todo de quicio?

—No lo hago —Sirius le echó un sórdido vistazo. Ella volvió a rodar los ojos. —Adelante.

—Bien —inspiró. —Lo que intento explicarte es que no me molesta, ¿de acuerdo? —Sirius perdió un poco la compostura, como si hubiese olvidado el libreto que había intentado memorizar.

—¿Qué cosa? —increpó Mar después de un momento, en el que el joven buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada con la frente en alto, a pesar de que seguía abrazándose a sí misma a una distancia prudencial.

—Vale.

—Es decir… —masculló Sirius, sonriendo y pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Obviamente la pasamos bien, ¿no? —su expresión hubiese quemado el mismísimo infierno, pero Mar no se sonrojó, y eso le dio al muchacho un subidón de adrenalina que utilizó a su favor, para explicarse. —Así que está bien. Da igual —la aludida continuó en su obcecado silencio. —Si somos tú y yo, no creo que haya problema. Me caes bien, por más retorcido que suene eso. Me das… curiosidad. Y no solo hablo por mis huevos —Sirius sonrió con ganas, aunque Marlenne no lo siguiera. La señaló con el dedo, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. —También me refiero a toda esa mierda que te traes y no quieres soltar.

Creyéndolo suficiente, el muchacho amplió la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, plantándose con soberbia frente a ella. El tiempo en el que Mar tardó en contestar se le antojó infinito.

—¿Eso sería una manera increíblemente rebuscada e idiota de invitarme a salir? —murmuró al fin la joven, enarcando una ceja, con palabras titubeantes. Volvía a su posición defensiva y había arrugado la nariz con desagrado.

—¿Qué? —replicó Sirius, descolocado. —Claro que no.

—Porque la respuesta es no —siguió ella, ignorándolo. Le había buscado la mirada con decisión y se la sostenía, todas sus barreras erguidas al máximo. —Olvídalo. No tendría… no tendríamos que haber comenzado nada de todo esto —volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —No quiero ningún compromiso, Sirius.

El muchacho, pasmado, tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo tampoco quiero un compromiso —se horrorizó, descruzando los brazos y haciendo aspavientos. Lo había pillado por sorpresa esa vez. Entre sus planes no estaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

¿Por qué mierda esa Ravenclaw siempre lo sorprendía?

—¿Por qué pensarías que quiero…? —Mar entendió que estaba malinterpretándolo todo y abrió mucho los ojos, escondidos en parte por su espeso flequillo.

Sirius no terminó la frase. En ese momento sí, Marlenne lucía jodidamente adorable, una vez que su posición a la defensiva resbaló a sus pies y dio paso al bochorno mal disimulado.

—Tú lo dijiste, imbécil —replicó la chica, sacudiéndose el flequillo con los dedos para ocultarse el rostro.

—Yo no… —era inútil discutir con Mar, ya estaba aprendiéndolo. —Empecemos de nuevo, ¿sí? Dije que quiero continuar esto —se señaló a sí mismo y a ella varias veces, abarcando el espacio que los separaba. —La charla. Y el sexo. Y tu silencio de mierda, pero eso también puede faltar.

Marlenne emergió más compuesta y torció el gesto, no muy convencida.

—No quiero un compromiso —repitió despacio, como si no hubiese oído las palabras de Sirius. —Y esto está empezando a parecerse a eso.

—No es cierto —contradijo el muchacho, firme. —Solo quería dejar en claro lo que hacíamos.

—¿Y qué sería?

—¿Sabes escuchar? —se irritó un poco, resoplando. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. —Hablar. Y metértela con ganas.

—Eres un cerdo.

—¿No te agrada?

La expresión que Sirius acababa de descubrir volvió a pintarse en el rostro de Mar, demasiado deprisa como para disimularla, consiguiendo que el muchacho sonriera bien pagado de sí mismo.

Marlenne era la chica más extraña que conocía, por supuesto. Pero la satisfacción de hacerla avergonzarse a pesar de sí misma era la misma que con cualquier otra.

O mejor.

—Solo eso —continuó, demasiado habituado a su dinámica como para aguardar a que la Ravenclaw quebrase el silencio. —Como esta última semana. No te estoy pidiendo nada, Mar. Cada uno sigue con su vida. Puedes seguir con tu novio ese imbécil que tienes. Y puedes no venir una noche. No es una cita.

—No, no lo es —suspiró ella, bajando los hombros. —Y no es mi novio.

—Como sea. No es un compromiso. No es nada. Somos tú y yo, después de todo.

Mar volteó el rostro para taparse en parte con los rizos que le caían a ambos lados. No lo admitiría, pero no le había sentado demasiado bien el tono de Sirius.

¿Qué significaba eso? Que él nunca estaría con alguien como ella por voluntad propia. Solo había sido producto del azar y ya. Y parecía que Sirius no tenía nada mejor con lo que ocupar sus largas noches.

¿Era por eso? ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia con todas las otras noches? —preguntó el muchacho, ajeno a las reflexiones de Marlenne. No había roto el límite invisible entre sus cuerpos. —No lo entiendo.

Mar boqueó un par de veces. Se sentía un poco aturdida. Amplió las aletas de la nariz e inspiró profundo, a conciencia.

—Decirlo en voz alta lo hace real.

No quiso espiar la mueca de Sirius.

—¿Antes no lo era?

—No —volvió a tomar aire y se giró hacia él con la fuerza que le quedaba. —Tengo que pensarlo, ¿está bien? No-no puedo quedarme aquí.

Y la vio marcharse sin hacer nada, defendiendo rabiosa su espacio personal.

Sirius se quedó fumando en la Torre de Astronomía con inconexos pensamientos por única compañía. Si bien sentía que nada había ido como él hubiese querido, percibía que podía estar tranquilo.

Mar regresaría a él. Podía palpar el hilo delgado, casi imperceptible que los ataba de forma retorcida. Con fuerza.

Esa chica iba a llevarlo a la demencia, sin duda. Pero no le molestaba: le parecía un precio justo a pagar por hundirse en ella todas las putas noches, todas las veces que quisieran.

Y tal vez, con su trabajo sereno e incansable, hurgar en aquel turbio mar de secretos que le hacía honor a su nombre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

El día de su cumpleaños, Lily se despertó de golpe, como si una alarma interna la hubiese llamado e impelido a abrir los ojos.

Todavía era temprano, y el exterior seguía hostil y brumoso. Lo que más le molestaba de esa fecha era que solía ser un día nevado, demasiado frío para salir o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuese tomar un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. Cuando era pequeña, solía recriminarle eso a sus padres. Mientras sus compañeros podían festejar en la vereda su cumpleaños, mientras llovían hojas secas o bajo el tenue sol de Junio, ella tenía que recluirse en casa y ver el frío congelar la ventana.

Sin embargo, el invierno en Hogwarts era algo realmente mágico —a pesar de lo paradójico que podía ser eso— por lo que sus resquemores climáticos se habían ido diluyendo con los años. Aquel día no era la excepción y, aunque no nevaba, caía una molesta llovinzna que arremolinaba las nubes grises presagiando tormenta.

De buen humor incluso con eso, se desperezó —ya no tenía sentido intentar dormir un rato más— y decidió levantarse, tomar una buena y calentita ducha y dar comienzo al día. Si tenía suerte, podría terminar una redacción que tenía pendiente para la próxima semana antes del desayuno.

Cuando bajó los pies descalzos al piso, parpadeó presa de la confusión y luego, una tímida sonrisa empezó a estirarse sobre sus labios.

Junto a su cama, descansaba una caja de calderos de chocolate sin envolver y sobre ella, un manojo desordenado de florcitas que parecían recién arrancadas de cuajo.

Lily no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando esa tontería, antes de recogerla apresurada y esconderla debajo de su cama y marcharse al baño para abrir el grifo.

Lo que sí podía afirmar sin asomo a dudas era de quién era aquel regalo.

Cuando salió, apenas amanecía. Se secó el cabello con la varita, procurando no hacer ruido —Kerry-Anne tenía el sueño muy ligero, y no deseaba despertarla; merecía algo de descanso—, se vistió con el uniforme y tomó todas las cosas para la jornada, junto a los libros necesarios para la redacción y bajó a la silenciosa sala común.

No había pasado del primer párrafo, ya arrellanada en su sillón favorito, junto al fuego crepitante, cuando oyó movimiento en la zona de los chicos, una figura silenciosa bajó arrastrando los pies.

Lily enarcó ambas cejas y se irguió —solía escribir casi echada sobre el pergamino, y eso le daba luego un terrible dolor de espalda— al ver a un somnoliento James al borde del tropiezo. Tenía el cabello más despeinado que nunca, como si hubiese tenido una encarnizada batalla con su cama, y sostenía unas carpetas en su brazo, mientras se frotaba el ojo bajo los lentes con el otro puño. Se veía desaliñado, con una vieja camiseta de Quidditch con el naranja descolorido.

El chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que llegó abajo. Estaba descalzo.

Lily reprimió una sonrisa al ver su expresión de perplejidad, que se apresuró a disfrazar de indiferencia mal confeccionada.

—Oh. Hola.

—Hola —contestó la pelirroja, dejando que asomara su sonrisa.

—Es muy temprano —carraspeó, acercándose hasta donde estaba Lily. Dejó sus carpetas en la misma mesita y se sentó frente a la chica.

—Ajá.

—Pensé que no habría nadie —intentó excusarse, ya más compuesto. Se sacudía el cabello a la altura de la coronilla. —Espera. Iré a…

—No te preocupes —lo detuvo ella, divertida. —No creo que nadie más baje hasta dentro de un buen rato. Da igual. Lindo pijama —no pudo evitar apuntarlo, para señalar su raída camiseta.

James se carcajeó, haciendo caso omiso a su incomodidad. Tiró de la prenda en cuestión y se encogió de hombros.

—Me la regaló mi padre hace años. Da pena botarla.

—No lo hagas. Aunque deberías tener cuidado, parece que se deshará en cualquier momento.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió, de esa forma que parecía iluminarle los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No debería estar permitido.

Lily recordó la caja de chocolates que descansaba bajo su cama, pero decidió no sacarlo a colación. No estaba segura sobre cómo sentirse, y un poco de conversación distendida era lo que necesitaba para empezar bien el día.

Dejó a un lado el hecho de que ese día cumplía dieciocho años y le siguió la corriente. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano y quedó prendada de la mirada de James.

—Desperté, y pensé que sería buena idea terminar el ensayo de Flitwick.

—¿Encantamientos? —se extrañó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca. —No se entrega hasta la semana próxima, ¿o sí? Mierda —James se contestó a sí mismo, sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja a desmentirlo. —Si era para hoy, estoy jodido.

Lily se echó atrás, presa de una risa floja.

—No es para hoy —lo tranquilizó. —Solo quería adelantar. Es para la semana próxima.

James se desinfló, aliviado.

—Menos mal —masculló, echando un vistazo a las carpetas que yacían desordenadas sobre la superficie de la mesa. —Porque ya estoy bastante liado con estos reportes. Se supone que tengo que dárselos hoy a McGonagall y aún no he empezado —levantó la mirada y arrugó la nariz hacia Lily. —Ser Premio Anual apesta. Yo no quería tanto trabajo.

La joven rodó los ojos, sin perder el buen humor. Había algo dentro suyo que se movía, irradiando una sensación cálida al ver la mueca contrariada de James frente a sus responsabilidades. No podía negar que le enternecía en parte que el chico se tomara al menos la molestia de cumplirlas, aunque fuese a último momento. Contrastaba nítidamente con la imagen pedante de él mismo en quinto año, intentando convencer a Remus para que usase su poder de prefecto para quitarle punto a Slytherin.

Pero no podía juzgarlo. Solían ser unos críos en ese tiempo. En aquel momento, dos años después, las cosas habían cambiado; sus panoramas se habían ampliado y, ante todo, el olor a guerra era ya imposible de ignorar. Les pisaba los talones.

—A ver, déjame —le pidió, arrebatándole un par de carpetas. Las miró por encima y chasqueó la lengua. James lucía abochornado.

—Vale, es bastante —observó el reloj. —Si tú haces todas estas —separó un pilón y se las tendió perfectamente en orden. —Y yo completo estas de aquí, en una hora podremos terminar. Luego te tomas un café en el desayuno —le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en verdad.

El chico no parecía muy contento.

—No es justo —protestó, aunque no le quitó las carpetas que se había reservado para ella. —DE seguro ya has terminado todo tu trabajo y…

—Se lo entregué a la Profesora McGonagall hace unos días —comentó la pelirroja, pronunciando su sonrisa. No tenía intención de mortificarlo, al contrario, le gustaba la mueca enfurruñada que estaba poniendo James, casi como un niño.

Era extraño verlo en esa guisa. Le agradaba.

—¿Ves? No, déjame hacerlo a mí. Me lo merezco —hincó los codos con dramatismo sobre la mesita, con la cabeza gacha hacia su trabajo. Lily dejó escapar otra risita.

—No seas tan dramático —lo desestimó, dándole un toquecito en el hombro.

—Yo no soy dramático. Ese será Remus.

—Lo estás siendo ahora —apuntó la chica.

—Tienes que hacer tu redacción de Encantamientos —insistió James, menos convencido. La realidad era que sin su ayuda, podría terminar con eso hacia el mediodía, y todavía tenía otras cosas que hacer, sin mencionar el entrenamiento. Era un día especial y quería tener todo listo. Los malditos reportes solo entorpecían todos sus planes.

—Tu lo has dicho, no hace falta hasta dentro de varios días —se encogió ella de hombros. No sabía por qué insistía, pero quería echarle una mano.

—Mmm… vale —convino James, estirando de a poco una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. —Pero te deberé el favor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras —acordó Lily, poniendo manos a la obra. El chico se quedó prendado un momento de sus movimientos fluidos, mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero. Sacudió la cabeza apenas y se dispuso a trabajar, contento de estar a solas con la pelirroja y que no hubiese peligro de que algo volase por su cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron a gusto, el silencio quebrado por el rasgar de las plumas. James no podía evitar levantar la mirada cada pocas líneas para delinear el contorno del rostro de Lily, con la línea de concentración en la frente y la nariz arrugada, pensativa. Podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, a punto de estallar, de tenerla tan cerca y tan serena.

No podía creer que fuese tan hermosa.

Lily lo pilló en una de esas veces, cuando cambió de reporte.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó la chica, enarcando una ceja.

—Nada —respondió James, sonriendo de lado. —Gracias por esto.

—No hay por qué —afirmó la pelirroja, regresando a lo suyo. James se mordió la lengua, pero era demasiado bocazas como para quedarse callado.

Y estaban solos. Deliciosamente solos.

—¿Lily?

—¿Mmm? —la joven tenía los labios apretados, concentrada en lo que estaba terminando de escribir. James no pensó sus palabras.

—Me gusta esto —consiguió que Lily levantara la cabeza, pasmada. —Me gusta que nos llevemos bien —la expresión de sorpresa de la chica se desdibujó un poco, y el chico podría haber jurado que se estaba ruborizando un poco. —Es fantástico, de hecho.

James sonrió con ganas, de esas muecas que le comprometían todo el rostro. Ya estaba seguro que Lily se había coloreado. La hubiese besado ahí mismo.

—Sí —respondió ella, titubeante. —Claro —se pasó la mano por el cabello para ocultar su rostro. —Es agradable —James buscó con insistencia los ojos de Lily hasta encontrarlos. —Es un buen cambio.

—Lo es.

No intentó presionarla más. Ya había aprendido. Lily compartió una breve sonrisa con él y volvió la cabeza a los pergaminos, y James sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho, eufórico de excitación.

Estaba bien. Su relación con Lily seguía creciendo de a poco, como un niño perezoso echando a andar, pero llegaría un momento en el que las rodillas tambaleantes se estirarían con firmeza. Estaba seguro, y por eso, estaba apostando todo en ello.

Estaba enamorado de Lily, y le demostraría que ella bien podía darle una oportunidad. Nadie la querría como la quería él, apostaría su cabeza a ello.

Sonriendo como nunca, regresó su atención a los reportes, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a todo lo que le faltaba ajustar para aquel día.

Haría que Lily se sintiese especial. Porque la chica era única, y se merecía todo lo que James pudiese ofrecerle a manos llenas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

El día había transcurrido con tranquilidad, sin sobresaltos. Al mediodía, Lily había recibido los presentes de sus padres por lechuza, antes de que Mary saltase de su mesa hacia la pelirroja, abrazándola llena de efusividad. No habían coincidido en clases esa jornada, y recién la chica había tenido tiempo de acercarse a su amiga.

Mar se había acercado detrás, a una distancia prudencial y con mala cara. No parecía muy cómoda tan próxima de la mesa Gryffindor, pero le hizo un gesto a Lily que comprendió de inmediato. Luego, arrastró por el brazo a su amiga para que regresara, por mucho que Mary se ufanó por sentarse entre las amigas de la pelirroja.

Lily pasó el resto de la tarde con sus amigas, contenta y querida, pero sintiendo que había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Mary y Mar no volvieron a aparecer, y tampoco vio a James o a los demás por ningún lado. No es que estuviese esperando nada, claro, pero al menos pensaba que Remus se acercaría a ella para saludarla.

Sin embargo la noche cayó sin más, y Lily se vio de pronto en su habitación, alistándose para cenar, sin abandonar la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—¡Lily! —chilló Jane, radiante. —Espera, espera —la pelirroja estaba deshaciéndose de los zapatos para cambiarse. —Anda, ponte esto —le tendió con una amplia sonrisa una camisa sin envolver, a cuadros. Detrás de ella, Sally las evaluaba conteniendo la risa mordiéndose los labios. Kerry-Anne las esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Lily la miró por un momento, pasmada.

—Es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, tonta —le explicó Jane, impacientándose. Le estampó la camisa sobre el pecho, haciendo grandes aspavientos. —¡Anda! —la empujó hacia el baño, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese pensarlo demasiado.

Salió un momento después, igual de estupefacta, pero con el regalo puesto y unos vaqueros.

—Vamos, vamos —siguió Jane a la carrera, obligando a Sally a seguirla, arriando a Lily con las manos extendidas.

—¿Qué les pasa? —soltó ella, bajando a la carrera las escaleras de la habitación. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que sus amigas también vestían ropas muggles. Jane se había maquillado.

—Tu solo camina —recomendó Sally, arrastrando de la muñeca a una reticente Kerry-Anne.

—Chicas, si están planeando algo…

—No es nada —la cortó Jane, aprisa, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. —Confía en nosotras, ¿vale?

—Lo hago —replicó Lily contrariada. —Pero no entiendo…

—No conseguirás nada estando en su contra —sonrió Kerry-Anne a su pesar, sonriendo un poco. Atravesaban los pasillos oscurecidos con lentitud. —Ya lo intenté.

Antes de que Lily pudiese llegar a objetar nada, Jane las empujó dentro de un aula del quinto piso, la pelirroja al frente.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LILY!

Las chispas saltaron de varias varitas a la vez, justo sobre su coronilla, estallando en un firmamento dorado. La muchacha apenas pudo verlas, porque enseguida Mary se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con una fuerza inaudita, estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas felicidades, Lily, ¿te sorprendimos? ¡te quiero tanto! —vociferó con la voz chillona, presa del éxtasis. Su amiga la abrazó de vuelta, sorprendida y emocionada, y pudo ver por encima del hombro de Mary los ojos brillantes de James, todavía con la varita alzada.

—Mary…

—¿Qué te pareció? —bramó Jane desde atrás, palmeando enérgicamente la espalda de Lily —Mary aún no se había descolgado—.

Remus fue el primero en acercarse, sonriendo de lado y algo apenado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily —dijo con calma, inclinándose sobre su oído, del lado del que no se encontraba Mary. —No nos regañes.

—Es una fiesta, pelirroja —advirtió Sirius desde atrás, con las cejas levantadas. —Así que intenta dejar tu manía por las reglas para otro momento.

Con el medio abrazo de Mar y todavía colgando de su cuello, Lily pudo ver que el muchacho tenía razón: habían colgado mágicamente una pancarta que rezaba _«Feliz cumpleaños»,_ flotaba de manera fantasmal sobre sus cabezas y habían dispuesto una larga mesa llena de dulces y bebidas. En el centro reinaba un enorme pastel de chocolate que lucía increíble, rodeado de unas llamativas florcitas a modo de decoración.

Eran las mismas que había recibido en la mañana con los calderos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con sinceridad luego de carraspear apenas, algo emocionada. Nunca había sido el blanco de algo tan bonito. Gracias. No lo haré, Sirius. No debieron haberse tomado tantas molestias.

Jane intercambió una mirada con Sally antes de darle una última palmada, seguras de que su amiga diría algo así.

—Qué va, si eres nuestra pelirroja favorita —se carcajeó Sirius, regalándole una amplia sonrisa. —Vengan a ver lo que hay aquí.

Jane no se hizo del rogar y enseguida la mayoría de los presentes se acercaron a la mesa, paladeando con anticipación los bocadillos.

Mary le dio un último achuchón antes de deslizarse con disimulo a la diestra de Remus, que estaba sirviendo bebidas para todos.

La estampa le pareció a Lily tan bella —Remus, Mary, Sally y Jane riendo de las tonterías que de seguro estaban contando Sirius y Peter a pesar de la mal disimulada mueca de Kerry-Anne y el hastío de Mar— que creyó que nunca había experimentado una felicidad tan cotidiana e imperceptible.

—¿Sabes? —dijo la voz de James a su lado, precavido. —Utilicé tus hechizos protectores. Esos que usábamos para las prácticas. Me costó bastante, pero nadie se acercará por aquí en un buen rato.

Lily se volvió hacia el y abrió la boca pero James no le permitió continuar.

—Y nos iremos antes del toque de queda, lo juro —se apresuró a seguir explicando, con las palmas hacia arriba y su mejor sonrisa inocente. —Al principio pensé en hacerlo en la Sala Común, tendríamos más espacio y tiempo, pero luego recordé de Marlenne y Mary no podrían estar y ya sé lo importantes que son para ti, entonces…

—James, respira —le recomendó la chica, divertida. —No voy a regañarte —James se desinfló, aliviado. —¿Tu has hecho todo esto? —echó un rápido vistazo hacia donde Remus había encantado una vieja radio para sintonizar una emisora con música.

—La mayoría —contestó James, revolviéndose un poco el cabello. —Voy a tener que hacerle los deberes de Trasformaciones a Pete por una temporada, pero mi letra era pésima para escribir el cartel. Y Jane fue de mucha ayuda entreteniéndote toda la tarde —iba a proseguir su explicación, pero la sonrisa sincera de Lily se le quedó atorada en la garganta, provocando que su corazón largara una carrera contrarreloj en el pecho.

—Muchas gracias, James —dijo ella en voz baja, con una expresión demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. El bombeo de la sangre sobre los oídos de James empezaba a aturdirlo. —no tenías que… Gracias.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de enviar al demonio todos sus pensamientos más coherentes, pero se contuvo casi de milagro. Con Lily, se sentía caminar sobre un desfiladero, donde la mínima brisa en contra podría tumbarlo al vacío negro, perdiendo todo el avance que había conseguido a fuerza de paciencia y esmero.

En cambio, dio dos pasos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola sólo por un segundo, en un medio abrazo que lo dejó sin respiración.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily —susurró en su oído. El impulso se agotó y la soltó enseguida, algo apabullado. —Vamos, ven a comer algo y disfruta.

La pelirroja parpadeó, estupefacta por el arranque y contenta como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. James la obligó a acercarse a la mesa, donde Jane y Sally discutían sobre alguna tontería y enseguida Remus le puso en la mano un trozo de pastel y un enorme vaso de bebida.

La sonrisa no la abandonó en toda la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Enero de 1978**

Los exámenes habían salido bien para los cuatro. Dearborn había gruñido a modo de conformidad, mientras el corazón de Alice saltaba de emoción al saber que, al fin, las cosas empezaban a sonreírle.

—Van a entrar en la segunda etapa del entrenamiento —había comentado su jefe, sin prestarles especial atención. Lucía ocupado, rodeado de una cantidad infinita de memorándums. —Así que tienen que estar atentos: podrán salir en misiones oficiales en cualquier momento.

Dorcas había codeado con alegría a Alice, como si eso se tratase de una buena noticia. Dearborn pareció captar el gesto porque levantó la vista para clavarla en sus novatos.

—Les recomiendo que sean precavidos a partir de ahora. Si los mortífagos todavía no los tienen en la mira, pronto lo harán —resopló y se pinzó el puente de la nariz, demostrando lo agotado que se encontraba. —¿Dónde viven?

Alice no esperaba esa pregunta. Frank respondió de inmediato. Aún no terminaba de limar sus asperezas con Dearborn, pero mantenía esa actitud frente a él, buscando demostrar su valía. O que su jefe los reconociera al fin.

—En el Valle de Godric.

Si Dearborn se sorprendió, no dio muestras visibles. Cabeceó, conforme.

—Bien —sus ojos llegaron hasta Benji.

El rubio, en cambio, reunía todos los resquemores que su amigo había levantado en un primer momento. No terminaba de confiar en el tipo, por mucho que estuviese dentro de la Orden.

—Liverpool.

—¿Zona _muggle_?

—-Nosotras también vivimos en zona _muggle_. Londres.

—Les recomiendo que se muden. Y coloquen hechizos protectores sobre sus casas —dio una sugerente mirada, que decía mucho más que sus palabras.

Alice se encargó de que Dorcas no protestase, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza. Buscar otro sitio para vivir definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus opciones —al menos, no de forma inmediata—, considerando la cercanía con el Ministerio y su trabajo. Dearborn elevó una ceja, pero cambió bruscamente de tema.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que hagan de su vida _privada_ —era evidente que hablaba de la Orden —pero necesito que continúen rindiendo aquí. Les informaré los nuevos horarios. Váyanse.

No se hicieron del rogar.

La rutina retomó su ritmo, acomodando las patrullas con las misiones del Escuadrón, y el entrenamiento intenso y recortado. Alice terminaba tan cansada al caer la noche que apenas podía sostenerse luego de la cena, mientras rogaba porque nadie más quisiera entrar en el bar. Los pies la mataban y no era la primera vez que decidía tomarse una poción para aprovechar las horas de sueño. Sin embargo, se sentía satisfecha. Las piezas lentamente empezaban a encajar —se había deshecho de BJ, había reconstruido en parte su lazo con Frank y Dor y Benji no habían vuelto a pelear—, y sentía que su rendimiento no hacía más que mejorar.

Después de todo, en su interior seguía viva la llama por la que había terminado enfrentándose a su madre: la necesidad de ser útil, de poder ayudar a los demás. Y para ello, primero necesitaba remendarse a sí misma.

Aquella noche, estaba de muy buen humor a pesar del agotamiento que entumecía los músculos. Benji había retomado su papel habitual, y la aguardaba silente en la esquina de siempre, cuando terminó su turno.

—Hola —sonrió en un hilo de voz, cubierta hasta casi los ojos por la bufanda. El frio no hacía más que recrudecer. El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha.

—Frank está en el departamento —comentó, con las manos en los bolsillos. La sonrisa de Alice se amplió.

—¿Y por qué no vino él?

—Veo el aprecio que me tienes.

La chica empujó juguetonamente con el hombro a su amigo, haciendo un mohín.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿A qué deberías dejarte de tonterías y decirle lo que sientes?

—No —sacudió la cabeza, buscando controlar el repentino y furioso latir de su corazón ante la mínima posibilidad de que esa conversación tuviese lugar. —Solo quería saber.

Benji se encogió de hombros, sincero.

—Supongo que no quería entrometerse. Dorcas dice que soy tu guardaespaldas.

Ella se rio contra la lana de su bufanda.

—Algo de razón tiene —Alice le lanzó una mirada sugerente. —Ya te he dicho mil veces que no preciso que me busques.

—Y yo ya te dije que lo haré de cualquier forma.

—Es porque no quieres que Dor te eche la bronca.

—No, es porque quiero asegurarme que estén a salvo.

Alice suspiró, y se enganchó de su brazo, recostando la mejilla contra su hombro.

—Quiero alguien como tú, Ben —confesó bajito, encandilada por las luces de la calle vacía. —Que sea tan adorable como tú.

—Voy a pasar por alto ese apelativo, ¿sabes? —contestó el chico con humor. —No es algo que le guste escuchar a un chico. En nuestro idioma, estarías diciéndome nenaza.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Alice chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues estás buscando a alguien que tienes en tus narices, Al —le señaló Benji, dándole un medio abrazo. —Espabila y lo tendrás.

—No quiero arruinar lo que tengo con Frank —repitió por centésima vez, ingresando en el cavernoso edificio. El rubio rodó los ojos y luego echó un vistazo a ambos lados, asegurándose de estar solos y que no hubiese ningún movimiento sospechoso.

—Quizá deberíamos hacerle caso a Dearborn y poner un poco de protección. Estoy seguro que Frank estará de acuerdo.

—No creo que sea necesario —contradijo la chica, subiendo las escaleras unos pasos más adelante. —Y deja de comportarte como un compulsivo hermano mayor.

—Recién me decías que era lo que querías, ponte de acuerdo.

Alice entró en el apartamento riendo, vuelta hacia Benji que subía detrás, por lo que no reparó en el cambio de atmósfera que había en la sala. Cuando el rubio entró, cerrando tras sí, levantó la cabeza para ver que Frank lucía estupefacto, observando a una pálida Dorcas que sostenía un pergamino con las manos temblorosas.

La sonrisa de Alice resbaló hasta hacerse trizas contra el suelo, el mal presentimiento alojado de golpe en su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede?

No obtuvo respuesta. Como un borrón, su amigo pasó de tres zancadas hasta la chica, que parecía no reparar en su entorno. No leía la carta, puesto que sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto perdido. Benji le arrebató el papel, nervioso.

Leyó con rapidez mientras Frank se deshacía de la sorpresa y se acercaba, con Alice.

—Habla, Dor, ¿qué ocurre?

La chica irguió el cuello despacio, sin mediar palabra. Tenía los ojos anegados y la única variación en su expresión perdida llegó cuando los ojos se desbordaron y dos lágrimas cayeron a la vez, demasiado cargadas como para resbalar por las mejillas. Salieron despedidas como proyectiles y se estrellaron en el piso. Benji, a su lado, arrugó el pergamino en un puño y de un rápido tirón, la apretó contra su pecho, con la palma abierta en la curva de su cuello. Dorcas no reaccionó al contacto, mantuvo su mueca de aturdimiento, mientras Benji explicaba con la mandíbula tensa.

—Su padre ha muerto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

Marlenne no había vuelto a la Torre de Astronomía aunque Sirius había acudido con puntualidad todas las noches, aguardándola.

Así que en aquellos momentos, procuraba ponerla incómoda, siguiéndola con la mirada a la par que Jane subía la música para intentar que los presentes bailasen al compás, dándole a la fiesta una vitalidad que Mar no compartiría nunca. Sirius sabía que la Ravenclaw estaba allí solo por Lily, y que los gritos y risas de las chicas Gryffindor la ponían de mal humor. Era consciente de eso y lo estaba disfrutando, con una sonrisa socarrona y un cigarro en la mano —a pesar de las quejas de Lily—.

Se carcajeó sostenido por el filo de la mesa cuando Jane se hartó y arrastró a Peter hacia el medio, bamboleándose de manera ridícula y sembrando risas y miradas de pánico por parte del chico, que no tenía idea cómo bailar. Sally refunfuñaba en un costado mientras Kerry-Anne le servía más jugo de calabaza.

Mary aplaudía emocionada y, envalentonada por el ejemplo de la Gryffindor, dejó a un lado el trozo de pastel a medio morder y tironeó de un reticente Remus. Sirius también sabía que el licántropo no tendría la entereza para resistirse a la joven con los mofletes hirviendo de excitación.

—¡Vamos! ¡Adoro esta canción!

Silencioso como un gato, llegó hasta la esquina en la que Mar procuraba fundirse con la pared, en la otra punta de la mesa y le sopló el cuello desde atrás. La muchacha saltó, a su pesar, y Sirius se rió con ganas.

—Imbécil.

Se colocó a su altura, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

—Toma —le tendió un vaso a rebosar. —Creo que no te avisaron que era una fiesta.

—Piérdete.

—Nos toca en el bando de los amargados—señaló el chico, haciendo un gesto con el mentón para que echara un vistazo a la improvisada pista de baile, donde Remus y Mary intentaban no ser derribados por Jane y Peter. Se les había unido una colorada Lily, que no terminaba de encajar con su pareja, porque no estaba segura de dónde debía tomar a James. Nadie estaba seguro en qué momento las florcitas de la mesa habían terminado en el ojal de la camisa de la pelirroja, pero parecía evidente que era obra de James.

En cambio, cerca de la mesa Sally seguía ofuscada en sus trece, junto a Kerry-Anne que trataba de sacarle una sonrisa, sin éxito.

Mar lo ignoró y se bebió de un solo trago la bebida. El muchacho se encogió mentalmente de hombros y, con su mejor sonrisa que gritaba guarradas y problemas a kilómetros de distancia, volvió a llenarle el vaso, esta vez sirviéndose uno él también.

Permanecieron allí, de pie, con la música sobre sus oídos y las risas de los tontos que no conseguían bailar, con el calor y los ánimos escalando con rapidez.

Al cuarto vaso vacío, Sirius no aguantó más y se inclinó un poco para llegar a la altura de la chica, y poder susurrarle al oído.

—Mezclé alcohol en todas las bebidas.

Se le atragantó la risa cuando Mar giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrar su mirada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sirius estiró su mejor sonrisa rebosante de pedantería y con el índice le levantó la barbilla, para obligarla a cerrar los labios entreabiertos.

—Es un hechizo sencillo. No se nota nada —comentó, intentando por todos los medios no estallar en carcajadas. Hizo una seña con la cabeza. —¿Crees que algo de eso sucedería en situaciones normales? Me pareció que necesitaban un poco de ayuda.

—Eres…

—¿Qué?

Mar se separó un paso y volvió la vista hacia donde Lily estaba doblada en dos, riendo a carcajadas, sostenida de un lado por James, con las gafas torcidas. Jane se había subido a la espalda de Peter, que parecía a punto de caerse del esfuerzo mientras Mary los animaba con más palmas.

—Olvídalo.

No admitiría nunca que en cierta forma podría estar de acuerdo con el empujón que les estaba dando Sirius. Se cayó y giró la cabeza con demasiada brusquedad, mareándose un poco en el proceso.

Se tomó de la mesa y fingió que nada ocurría.

—¿Qué? —volvió a insistir Sirius, curioso, buscando bronca. —¿No toleras un poquito de wishky? —la picó, sin hacer contacto corporal, pero encimándose en su esfera personal.

—No —respondió Marlenne con sinceridad. Centró su mirada en el centro de la mesa. —Nunca he bebido.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —se sorprendió el chico, olvidando sus ganas de joder.

—Sí.

—No puede ser.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—¿Nunca pillaste una borrachera?

—No.

—¿Ni…?

—No.

Sirius se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Mar repasó la cantidad exorbitante de bebida que había ingerido sin saber, y los bordes empezaron a desdibujarse.

—Estoy mareada —confesó, y sin saber bien por qué, estiró una sonrisa que le regaló a un pasmado Sirius, que no terminaba de entender. —Y sigues siendo imbécil.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y evaluó en un segundo la situación, aunque ya había tomado una decisión. No precisó hacerle una seña a sus amigos, después de todo, seguía siendo Sirius Black.

Se hizo con la muñeca de Mar y tiró.

—Vámonos de aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

La euforia había terminado.

Lily estaba tendida sobre la mesa sembrada de restos de comida y mugre, con los ojos cerrados, aunque James no podía afirmar que estuviese dormida. Mary y Remus seguían riendo bajito, en un costado, ajenos a los demás. Peter resollaba en el piso, mientras Jane se tomaba la barriga y giraba de un lado al otro, riendo a carcajadas.

Se habían pasado del toque de queda hacía rato. Sirius se había esfumado, y suponía que Mar se había marchado a su Sala Común hacía un tiempo. James evaluó sus cartas.

Estaba seguro que Kerry-Anne estaría aterrada por estar quebrando el horario máximo para estar fuera de la cama, y Sally continuaba con cara de apio, nadie sabía bien por qué. No quería cagarle la fiesta a Remus —que parecía desinhibido al fin, James podría jurar que estaba coqueteando con la Hufflepuff—, así que supuso que Peter sería su única alternativa.

—Pete —el muchacho levantó la cabeza, alerta. Todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba despeinado por los tirones que le había dado Jane sobre su espalda. James se acercó para que nadie más lo oyera —ya habían vuelto a bajar la música, que susurraba apenas desde la radio—.

—Escucha, llévate a las chicas a la Sala Común, ¿sí? —musitó, refiriéndose a Jane y a las demás. Peter asintió, sonriendo como un bobo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo. —Llévate el mapa y que no los pillen.

—Vale —acordó el aludido enseguida. Luego, entrecerró los ojos —Me siento como la mierda. ¿Crees que…?

—Debió haber sido Sirius —suspiró James, entendiendo al vuelo a lo que se refería. —Para algo sirvió —miraron de soslayo hacia la esquina donde Remus seguía sonriéndole a Mary.

—Hijo de puta —sonrió Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Remus no se emborracha tan fácil como yo. Debe ser la cercanía con la luna llena.

—Déjalo. ¿Vamos?

—Sí. ¿Tú te encargas de Lily? —la pelirroja seguía tendida sobre la única silla que había, la mejilla contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Sí.

—Anda. Vamos, chicas.

—¿Qué? —rezongó Jane desde el suelo. —¿A dónde?

—A la Sala Común —respondió Kerry-Anne en voz baja. —Ya es muy tarde.

—La fiesta todavía no terminó.

—Sí terminó —masculló Sally, obligándola a ponerse de pie. —Porque tú sigues haciendo el tonto.

—Eres una maldita cascarrabias —le espetó Jane, ya erguida, a su amiga. —Al final, el único divertido es Peter. ¿Verdad, Pete? ¿Puedo llamarte Pete? Suena más divertido. No como Sally. O Annie. Amargadas.

—Lo que quieras, Jane —aceptó el chico distraído, sacando la varita. —Síganme, ¿sí? No hagan ruido.

—Nos van a expulsar.

—Exagerada. Annie, es Pete. Es divertido, no como tú.

James reía entre dientes cuando el variopinto grupo desapareció, girando a la derecha. Lily se revolvió en su sitio y el muchacho se volvió hacia los únicos que quedaban en la sala.

—Remus —llamó y el licántropo estiró el cuello para prestarle atención a su amigo. Lucía como un lobo alerta y eso le hizo gracia a James. No era inmune a los efectos de la bebida. —¿Llevarás a Mary a su Sala Común=

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—Claro.

Mary se enganchó de su brazo con naturalidad. Tenía la nariz colorada y los cabellos algo sudados pegados a ambos lados de la cara, pero James no pudo evitar pensar que realmente hacían una linda pareja.

—Tengan cuidado —les recomendó, aunque dudó siquiera que alguno lo estuviese oyendo. Remus le hizo una seña a la chica y se marcharon con el paso algo tambaleante, con las cabezas muy juntas.

James, prácticamente solo en el aula, apagó con un golpe de varita la radio y se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Lily… —no hubo respuesta. —Lily.

La muchacha farfulló una incoherencia, en el momento en el que James daba un salto y se ubicaba a su lado, sentado sobre la mesa. Desde ese ángulo, podía ver cómo las largas pestañas cobrizas de la pelirroja acariciaban sus mejillas ardientes, así como la curva de su oreja sin cubrir.

—Ya es tarde, Lily, tendríamos que irnos —insistió, dudando si tocarle el brazo o no.

—Me siento mal… —musitó entonces ella, tan bajito que James tardó un momento en comprender. Le asaltó una risa floja. —No te rías… te hablo en serio.

—Nunca creí que te diría algo así, Lily, pero… estás borracha.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero no atinó a moverse de su posición.

—Claro que no.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No. No soy esa clase de persona —se enfurruñó, a pesar de que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que James se riera más fuerte y que hiciese el mejor esfuerzo por no abrazarla. Se veía jodidamente adorable.

—¿Y qué clase de persona sería esa? —replicó el muchacho, carraspeando para atajar la risa.

— _Esa_ —contestó Lily con voz pastosa. Parpadeó, como si le doliese, e hizo una exagerada mueca por mantener los ojos abiertos. —Tontos que se creen los dueños del mundo con una botella en la mano.

—¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?

—Sí —la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada desde abajo. James la observaba inclinado sobre sus palmas, con los anteojos torcidos.

—Pero ahora tu eres la que está borracha —apuntó el luego de un momento. —¿Eso te convierte en una tonta dueña del mundo? —volvió a reír cuando Lily frunció la nariz.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Todo me da vueltas —volvió a quejarse antes de que James tuviese oportunidad de terminar su frase. —Voy a matarlos por esto.

—Te hice una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿y así me lo agradeces?

—Eso estuvo bien. Hablo de lo otro.

—¿La borrachera?

—¡No lo digas en voz alta!

—Lily, ya todos se marcharon.

—¿En serio? —intentó levantar la cabeza, pero el peso la venció y volvió a tumbarse sobre la mesa. —¿Dónde fueron?

—Ya es tarde —explicó James con paciencia.

—¿Y por qué tú estás aquí?

 _«_ _Porque me encantas._ _»_

—Porque tengo que acompañarte a la Sala Común.

—Ya —la pelirroja parecía convencida. Hizo un mohín con los labios que provocó un vuelco en el estómago del chico. —Pero no puedo moverme. Me pesa la cabeza.

—Mañana tendrás una resaca asquerosa —se carcajeó el chico, palmeándole la cabeza.

—No es gracioso —se quejó Lily, incapaz de quitárselo de encima. En algún momento, el gesto mutó y James le acarició con mimo el cabello, solo por un momento. El corazón volvía a traicionarlo, temeroso de que Lily se diera cuenta y lo maldijera ahí mismo.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Gracias por esto, James —susurró entonces, leyendo el cambio en el ambiente. —Nunca había tenido una fiesta sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Qué tontería —dijo el chico, disfrazando su nerviosismo. —Te haré una todos los años.

—No lo hagas —le sonrió ella, algo colorada. El tacto de James desapareció de su cabeza. —Con esta ya tuve más que suficiente —sintió como la sangre se agolpaba toda sobre sus mejillas. —Y gracias por los calderos.

—No hay por qué.

—Y por las flores.

—Las saqué del jardín de Hagrid —confesó James con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo imaginé. Creo que destrocé las que tenía en la camisa.

—No importa. Te quedaban bien. Hubiese querido…

—¿Qué?

James carraspeó, algo aturdido, pero no se acobardó.

—Quería ponértelas en el pelo, como ese cuadro de los Baños de Prefectos, pero no sabía si estaría cruzando algún límite…

Para su sorpresa, Lily se rió con ganas, a pesar de la punzada de dolor que tenía en las sienes.

—¿Quién diría que James Potter era un cursi en el fondo?

—Oye —se quejó, avergonzado. —No lo soy. A cualquiera le agradaría una chica guapa con flores en el cabello.

—Lo dicho: un cursi.

—Lo dice la que no tolera un poco de whisky.

—¡Ey! —protestó Lily, haciendo una mueca cuando la cabeza le pesó demasiado y la obligó a volver a posarse sobre la mesa. —Nunca pensé que sería mala bebedora. Mi padre es fanático del brandy.

—Es cuestión de práctica.

—No sé si quiero volver a sentirme así… —musitó la joven, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. —Es extraño. Menos mal que estás aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Se siente mejor —respondió con simpleza, clavándole con saña un puñal en el pecho a James que Lily no podía ver. —Eres agradable. Me gusta que nos llevemos bien.

—Ya me lo habías dicho —cabeceó el chico, sin respirar. El eco de la conversación de esa misma mañana lo golpeó con fuerza. Lily le repetía lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él. No estaba seguro pero parecía estar muy cerca de explotar por causas naturales o, mejor aún, desintegrarse por completo a los pies de la pelirroja.

—Pero me gusta en serio —insistió Lily, ajena al maremoto de sentimientos que estaba a su lado. —No pensé que podría llevarme bien contigo. Al final, Remus tenía razón.

—¿Remus? —repitió el aludido, decepcionado.

—Mjm —murmuró ella, bajito. —Solía decirme que tenía que conocerte mejor. Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso antes.

Los nudillos de James quedaron blancos por la fuerza que estaba imprimiéndole al sostenerse del filo de la mesa, para no cometer ninguna estupidez. Lily suspiró una vez más y con la sonrisa más pura, se quedó en silencio mientras el chico a su lado procesaba todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, preguntándose si ya podía cantar victoria.

Se mordió la lengua para que el dolor lo obligase a despejar la cabeza e inspiró hondo. En ese momento, un pitillo de los de Sirius le vendría de perlas.

—No importa, Lily. Ahora somos amigos y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? —comentó en voz baja, procurando ocultar todas sus emociones. —Deberíamos ir a la Torre, no sé si…

No terminó la frase. La respiración de Lily era demasiado apacible, demasiado constante. James contuvo la respiración.

—¿Lily?

Sin respuesta, el muchacho acercó un dedo tembloroso, pasándoselo por la mejilla despacio, más delicado que una pluma. Se había dormido.

—Qué haré contigo, Lily… —suspiró, relajando los hombros. Se permitió pasear la caricia por su rostro, un anhelo que había reprimido durante años. Delineó la curva de su mandíbula y siguió por su cuello para volver a subir hasta su frente. La pelirroja inspiró profundo y se acomodó, quedando casi de cara hacia James.

Tan hermosa.

Las ganas de besarla lo asaltaron de súbito, pillándolo con la guardia baja. Era su oportunidad.

¿Cuándo volvería a tener a Lily al tiro, con todas sus defensas desarmadas?

James se bajó de la mesa. Se inclinó muy cerca de la pelirroja, hincando los dos codos sobre la superficie de la mesa, ladeando la cabeza para igualar su posición. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca. Podía contarle las pecas pálidas que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz. La respiración le calentaba los labios, haciéndole cosquillas.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, estaba convencido de ello. Era la chica de la que estaba jodidamente enamorado.

La caricia se le atoró en la garganta. Con el corazón desbocado, redujo la distancia entre sus rostros, decidido a caer sobre sus labios. Lo haría. La besaría.

Era Lily.

La sonrisa le llegó en el momento en el que sus labios rozaban la frente de la pelirroja, quedándose allí por un instante, mientras James decidía si era demasiado noble o demasiado estúpido. No era lo que quería.

Quería que Lily se volviese loca por él, que las ganas de besarse fueran tan grandes que no pudiesen respirar.

No podía hacerlo así. Aunque las ganas le quemasen por dentro. Si había aguantado hasta ahora, bien podía esperar un poco más.

Lily lo consideraba su amigo, solo eso ya era un avance descomunal en su anterior relación. Si había logrado eso, conseguiría que volteara a verlo. Brillaría tanto que la encandilaría.

Le mostraría lo increíblemente feliz que podría ser a su lado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

Apenas salieron, los ánimos cambiaron, aunque no necesariamente el mar humor descendió. Mary seguía firmemente agarrada del brazo de Remus —esa noche no parecía reticente al contacto, y el corazón de la chica brincaba de felicidad—, mientras caminaban acompasados por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, bajando hacia el primer piso.

Se habían quedado en silencio, pero para la Hufflepuff, era igual de agradable. Esperaba guardar esa noche en el cofre de sus recuerdos, en la que había conseguido conectar con Remus de una manera única, especial.

Se sentía rebosante de alegría. Estaba segura —segurísima—, que esa vez, el chico la había mirado. A ella. Solo a ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero la firmeza del brazo de Remus la mantenía estabilizada. El muchacho, además de su extremada familiaridad —esa que procuraba no mostrar nunca frente a ella—, lucía como siempre. Algo despeinado, y colorado por la danza improvisada y las risas de más.

—Fue una celebración maravillosa —dijo Mary al fin, rompiendo la quietud de la noche. No se habían detenido ni por un momento a pensar que un profesor o un prefecto podría pillarlos —y la inmunidad de Remus poco valdría a esas horas, y paseando con un miembro de otra Casa—, o peor, podrían cruzarse con un Slytherin con ganas de pelear.

Pero el castillo estaba desierto. El único movimiento era el de ellos, podían oír con claridad sus respiraciones superficiales.

—Lo fue —concordó el joven, sonriendo.

—Lily estaba muy contenta —siguió Mary, arrastrando tontamente las palabras. No estaba segura por qué lo hacía, pero le estaba costando evitarlo. —James es increíble. No sé cómo no se da cuenta lo coladito que está por ella. Harían una pareja tan…

—¿Explosiva? —ayudó Remus con las cejas levantadas, provocando la risa de ambos, que se doblaron un poco para aguantarse las carcajadas mientras doblaban en la esquina.

—Pero serían fantásticos. Brillantes, los dos.

—Ahí tienes un punto.

—¿Crees que James se canse si Lily no le presta atención? —le preguntó Mary, con súbita ansiedad, variando su expresión con las comisuras hacia abajo y los ojos bien abiertos. Había tirado de él para acercar sus rostros, elevándose en puntillas. La chica era una de las muchachas más altas de su clase, y Remus le sacaba poca distancia.

—No lo creo —respondió él, algo aturdido por la cercanía. —Puede ser jodidamente insistente si quiere.

—Es tan romántico… —suspiró ella, volviendo a sonreír y aterrizando los talones en el piso. Se alejó de golpe de Remus, corriendo —casi bailando— hasta el medio del pasillo, para girar sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos y la falda inflándose encima de sus rodillas. —Y luego él la recogería, mientras ella intenta resistir pero no puede…

Seguía bailoteando, sin tropezar, como alguna especie de mítica ninfa perdida en paredes de piedras que deslucían su belleza. Remus, que no estaba pensando de manera coherente —nublado por el alcohol, sí, pero también por el deseo—, le siguió el juego conteniendo la risa.

—¿Así? —echó a correr para alcanzarla, haciendo que Mary chillara de excitación e intentara escurrirse de sus brazos. Remus no tardó demasiado en pillarla, pasándole los brazos por debajo del trasero para levantarla con ímpetu mientras la Hufflepuff se revolvía y pataleaba, riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Sí! —se rindió, aterrizando las palmas sobre los hombros del licántropo. Tenía el ombligo a la altura de su rostro. —Y cuando James la alcance, Lily terminará… —la chica, recuperando el aliento, se perdió en los ojos de Remus, que resplandecían de una manera extraña, sin ese atisbo de amargura que tanto lo caracterizaba. —Lily terminará por rendirse, ¿sabes? Y se amarán tanto que serán la envidia de todo el castillo.

—Lo serán.

Remus bajó lentamente a Mary, depositándola con suavidad en el suelo. La joven no retiró sus manos del cuerpo del licántropo, que dejó de reír observándola con una intensidad que quemaba.

Mary luego hubiese jurado que el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos. Que todos sus más profundos y tontos anhelos alimentados de largas jornadas compartiendo con su madre un asiento frente a la televisión a color que habían conseguido con enorme esfuerzo mirando películas increíblemente edulcoradas al fin empezaban a materializarse.

El rostro de Remus no varió. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que la joven podía ver su expresión de adoración reflejada en ellos, mientras él sonreía con ganas —esa sonrisa que Mary hubiese querido guardar y pintar en cada rincón, inmortalizar en cada trozo de papel que cayera en sus manos— y se acercaba con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

Lo sabía. Sucedería. El pecho de Mary amenazaba con estallar de amor y de expectación, a la par que el licántropo se inclinaba hacia ella.

El roce fue dulce, tímido. Remus la besó con mimo, con reverencia. Recogió su rostro entre las manos como si juntase agua para beber, y lamió con ternura infinita sus labios dispuestos. Mary se ofreció sin remilgos, con la cabeza dándole vueltas ante la situación.

Sí estaba sucediendo.

No era un sueño.

Remus siguió la cadena de besos sobre las comisuras, sobre las mejillas, en el filo de la mandíbula. La muchacha se dejó hacer temblando de emoción, sin atreverse a devolverle la atención por miedo a romper el encanto.

—Mary, Mary, Mary… —susurró Remus, sin dejar de besarla. La aludida reaccionó y volvió a colocarse de puntillas para estar más cerca, para ofrecerle todo el rostro de manera reverencial. Lo quería todo. Todo lo que Remus pudiese darle.

—Es tan… —el licántropo arrastró los labios desde el lóbulo de la oreja, en línea recta hacia su boca. —Tan difícil… Lo haces tan difícil.

—¿Qué es difícil, Remus? —susurró la chica, trémula, sin decidirse a estrecharlo entre sus brazos o quedarse muy quieta.

—Alejarme de ti.

—Pues no lo hagas.

—Aquí está bien —replicó el con una sonrisa, en la que se coló un poco de su esencia natural, melancólica. —Pero no puedo afuera.

—¿Afuera de dónde?

Pero Mary no obtuvo respuesta. Esa vez, el licántropo cayó sobre ella con ganas, con ansiedad. Le pasó la lengua por el filo de los labios y la hizo entreabrirlos, para inmiscuirse dentro, un intruso deseado y exigente.

Ahí sí la chica se agarró de sus hombros, porque no creía que sus rodillas pudiesen soportarlo. Se aferró a Remus como si se le fuera la vida en ello, porque realmente sentía que moriría si no lo hacía.

Era tal y como lo había imaginado. Dulzura y destreza, suavidad y firmeza.

Era Remus, y estaba besándola.

Esa noche quedaría grabada en la mente de Mary a fuego, como un faro encendido por el resto de la eternidad. Luego, mucho más tarde, mucho más lejos, recordaría esa noche como una de las más felices de su vida, en la que había conseguido que el chico que le gustaba volteara hacia ella, la _viese_.

Al fin.

Esa noche, entonces, quedaría como su esperanza, su luz en la distancia cuando la oscuridad la engullera sin piedad. Rodeándola con saña, hundiéndola en la miseria.

Cuando estuviese sola, esa noche volvería a brillar, el eco del recuerdo que quedó solo para ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos, al fin!_

 _Me retrasé un día de los quince prometidos, ¡pero aquí estoy! Pueden perdonármelo, ¿cierto? Tuve unos días de vértigo luego de terminar con los exámenes, así que fue más difícil de lo que tenía planeado llegar con el capítulo —que tenía pensado completo, pero apenas escrito hasta hace poco tiempo—._

 _¿Cómo han estado? ¡Feliz Navidad para todos, por cierto! Ojalá hayan unas bellas fiestas._

 _Tengo poco para decir sobre el capítulo, pues habla por él mismo, ¿no? Solo diré que este fue el último de esta línea temporal y por ahora saltaremos en el tiempo. Ya era hora, por cierto. Aviso que si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, retomaré una línea que tenía algo olvidada, la previa de la boda de Lily y James, ¿recuerdan? Pueden chequear el capítulo XXII para la próxima —sí, soy un desastre, vuelvo a hilar luego de años escenas que tenía aparcadas, ¡les juro que tiene una razón!—._

 _Por otro lado, como bien me han estado marcando, estos capítulos están infectados de Blackinnon. Que no cunda el pánico que así estaba planeado. Esto era por lo que quería adelantar la línea de Hogwarts, porque aquí tenemos el inicio de la relación de estos dos y el germen de lo los problemas que veremos después._

 _No tengo nada para comentar sobre Lily y James. Los adoro y ya. ¿Es posible hacer otra cosa con ellos?_

 _Y supongo que quedarán un poco extrañados con Remus y Mary. No me aguanté y deslicé unas pistas sobre lo que pasará en el futuro con ella, aunque todavía no lo tengamos claro. Pero no desesperen, ¡estamos cada vez más cerca de resolver ese misterio! En cambio, para otros, tendremos que esperar un poco más._

 _En fin. Les cuento el plan de cara al próximo mes. En estos días me estoy marchando a la playa a pasar Año Nuevo y a tener unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver al ruedo. Así que el próximo estará en diez, o quince días máximo. Espero escribir bastante, pero dudo tener forma de subirlo, así que paciencia. Después de eso, prepárense porque me tendrán aquí molestándolos en lo que queda de mi verano, o al menos, hasta que tenga que retomar y estudiar para los finales._

 _Por último, me gustaría agradecer especialmente a_ Vanessa _y a_ Rouse _, que me dejaron reviews y no pude responderles por PM porque no tienen cuenta en la página. ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, lindas! Y por supuesto, a todas las demás, las fieles y las que leen en sombras. Gracias a todos. Como digo siempre, Guerra no sería lo mismo sin ustedes._

 _¡Ah! Lo que me recuerda, por las mismas razones que les contaba, no sé si podré responder sus reviews enseguida, dependerá de la señal y eso, hasta que regrese a casa. Pero, ¡cuéntenme lo que les parece, por favor! Adoro sus comentarios, impresiones, todo lo que quieran decirme. Es muy importante y, sobre todo, me da mucho empuje para continuar con ganas con esta historia._

 _Dos cositas más. Pueden encontrarme, como siempre, en Twitter, como_ **Ceci Tonks** _; y pueden encontrar también en mi Profile el fic "_ spin-off _" de_ **Guerra** _como_ **No vales más que yo** _, una tontería que me haría ilusión que leyeran._

 _Ahora sí, me marcho. FELIZ 2017 A TODOS Y OJALÁ NOS ENCUENTRE DISFRUTANDO DE MUCHOS FICS UNA VEZ MÁS._

 _Los quiero tantísimo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	37. XXXVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXVII**

 _«I must have been a fool_

 _To **love you so hard** for so long_

 _So much stronger than before_

 _But so much harder to move on.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

Era la primera vez que Marlenne vestiría una túnica que no era de la tienda de su padre, ni que había sido elegida por él para una ocasión especial, y la chica se sentía algo nerviosa al respecto.

Era como que aquel pequeño gesto, habitual, familiar, le había dado desde pequeña entereza para enfrentar situaciones desagradables que estaba segura que viviría. Sin embargo, esa vez, ni la jornada olía a peligro, ni tenía algo que ver con su familia.

Salió de la ducha con la piel todavía húmeda, para toparse con la bolsa que Lily le había dado hacía tiempo tendida sobre la cama, amenazante. Confiaba en la pelirroja más que en ella misma, pero eso no evitó que el pulso se acelerase de anticipación. Suspiró, deseando que su hermana estuviese allí, y se colocó deprisa la ropa interior antes de enfrentarse, con la toalla a modo de turbante sobre la frente, con la dudosa elección de Lily.

Ella misma era la que le había recomendado no acudir a la tienda de su padre para la boda, una decisión precavida en vano, pues a la larga, todo el mundo mágico había terminado enterándose de cualquier forma. Pero Mar no quería sentir que su padre y su emporio controlaba también eso, y Lily terminó por decidir los trajes para su madrina en la tienda de Madame Malkin, junto a la túnica que llevaría ese día.

El hechizo que le había lanzado la pelirroja para que su amiga no pudiese abrirlo caducaba aquella mañana. Mar inspiró profundo y se deshizo del empaque, para observar por primera vez la túnica que luciría como madrina de bodas de Lily.

—¿Marlenne? —oyó al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de unos suaves golpes contra la madera. La chica tardó un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se trataba de su madre.

Estaba segura que se encontraba en París. Hacía días que estaba sola en casa.

Terminó de subirse las mangas y acomodárselas en los hombros y se giró.

—Sí, pasa.

La mujer lucía magnífica, como siempre. Aun así, Mar pudo distinguir nuevas arrugas en su rostro cincelado, tan diferente al del resto de su familia.

—No sabía que volverías —murmuró la chica, girándose y fingiendo acomodar la colcha que estaba impoluta.

—Claro que lo haría —la contradijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se dejara de tonterías. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda bien erguida. —Es la boda de tu mejor amiga, imaginé que necesitarías una mano.

Mar parpadeó pero se repuso enseguida. No estaba de ánimo para enfrentar a su madre. Cabeceó vagamente y se quitó la toalla del cabello, frotándoselo para deshacerse de los restos de agua tibia.

—Te ves muy bien —siguió ella, ajena a los pensamientos de su hija. —No es tan elegante como las de papá, claro, pero está bastante bien. ¿Dónde la compraron?

—Mamá… —protestó Mar en voz baja, tomando la varita para encargarse de su pelo indómito. —En el Callejón Diagon.

—Malkin empieza a hacer cosas bien… —musitó su madre, más para sí. Se palmeó las rodillas para regresar al punto. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nerviosa —respondió la chica con sinceridad.

—Pues imagina a tu amiga… Se lleva un buen partido. Los Potter son una buena familia.

Su hija resopló de manera disimulada. La conocía demasiado bien para molestarse por comentarios como esos.

—¿A qué has venido, mamá? —se impacientó Marlenne, tirando la toalla en el baño para buscar sus zapatos. —No tengo mucho tiempo.

—A ayudarte —la mujer no parecía ofendida. —¿A qué más?

—Gracias, pero está bien.

—Ven aquí, hija —pidió entonces su madre, haciéndole señas para que se ubicara frente suyo. —Déjame hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo… Eres una McKinnon, y eres la madrina de la boda.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hija, que el heredero de los Potter está por casarse con una sangre sucia es la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico. ¿Quién sería tan insensata de apoyar algo así? Te conozco bien.

—Lily es mi amiga. Y te agradecería que no la llames sangre sucia.

—Estoy defendiéndote, ¿no ves?

—No.

—No seas terca —la conminó la mujer, tomándola de la muñeca para ubicarla donde quería. —Esa túnica precisa un recogido.

—No es neces…

—Déjame ser una buena madre por una vez, ¿quieres?

Mar no respondió porque enseguida sintió el tacto ligero de los dedos de su madre sobre su cuero cabelludo. La mujer se armó con la varita y el peine que la chica usaba tan poco para conseguir que todos los rizos de Marlenne se acomodaran por encima de la coronilla.

Cuando era pequeña, su madre era la única que podía peinarla de manera decente. El hábito se había perdido —como tantas cosas—, y a la joven le resultaba más cómodo llevarlo suelto.

Entre los tirones que Mar soportaba con estoicismo, su madre hizo una única pregunta.

—¿Extrañas a Marilyn?

Su hija había inflado el pecho antes de responder.

—Sí.

Llevó más de quince minutos tener el peinado listo, y otros diez de parco maquillaje. Cuando su madre evaluó el conjunto, sonrió.

—Estás muy guapa —expresó con sinceridad, buscando una caricia sutil que Mar rechazó. La mujer suspiró y aguardó a que la chica le encontrase la mirada.

—¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Chris?

En sus ojos, Marlenne pudo leer que su madre había quedado ajena a toda la situación. Y en el fondo, creía que era mejor así. Tragó y se apartó la falda para colocarse los zapatos con cuidado.

—No.

—Regreso a Francia por la mañana. ¿Quieres que…?

La idea le congeló el estómago a Mar, con los dedos temblorosos sobre la tira de su calzado.

—No.

—Hija…

—No.

—No puedo entender por qué se marchó así, tan lejos, y sin ti —protestó la mujer, torciendo el gesto con acritud. —¿Vas a decirme alguna vez lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

La muchacha terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se irguió por completo. Si bien su estatura era escasa, como su madre se hallaba sentada, le sacaba un palmo de distancia que le dio coraje.

—No.

—Eres igual de terca que tu padre —se lamentó la mujer, pasándose los dedos por la frente. —Está bien, como quieras.

—Tengo que irme.

—Espera —Mar se guardó la varita y el bolsito que había preparado de antemano antes de girarse hacia su madre. —Envía felicidades a tus amigos.

—Creí que no eran de su interés —respondió la joven, dejando entrever un poco de amargura.

—No para el negocio —reconoció la aludida. —Pero son tus amigos, ¿no? Diviértete.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

Cuando Mar entró en la habitación que había sido reservada para la novia en la mansión de Canterbury, no imaginó encontrarse con tal panorama.

Hestia era la única que estaba allí, además de Lily. Apenas abrió la puerta la muchacha le lanzó una mirada pidiendo auxilio que Mar tardó en comprender, pues iba pensando en lo raro que se sentía tener la nuca descubierta.

Lily lloraba con ganas, pincelada de tintes histéricos, sobre un manojo amorfo de tela. Ya tenía puesta su túnica, aunque todavía tenía el cabello recogido en un moño medio deshecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró estupefacta, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Hestia. Lily no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

—Solo… —dudó la chica, apenada. —Solo recibió una lechuza. Y luego salió despedida como una loca, y se puso a llorar sobre ese vestido —explicó Hestia a la carrera, señalando hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. —No consigo que se calme y tengo que bajar a ayudar a Emmeline…

—Yo me encargo —sentenció la recién llegada con algo de brusquedad, sospechando por dónde iban los tiros. —Ve abajo.

Hestia era una muchacha agradable que tenía un corazón enorme. Pero en ese momento, Mar no consideró que era tiempo de desplegar modales: Lily se casaría en menos de dos horas.

—Está bien —convino Hestia en voz baja, sin borrar su mueca de preocupación. —Si necesitas…

—Sí. Te veo luego.

La chica se escurrió tras la puerta y dejó la habitación sumida en un silencio cortado solo por los sollozos de la pelirroja. Mar respiró profundo antes de alcanzar a su amiga.

—Lily.

La aludida levantó la cabeza alarmada. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos anegados, brillantes cuando dio con la silueta de Marlenne.

—No me digas que…

Entonces, la chica entendió todo. Suspendida en el aire, las palabras no dichas cobraron forma y Lily volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma, llorando de puro desconsuelo.

Marlenne había insistido, pero la pelirroja había comprado de cualquier forma un vestido para Mary, el que suponía, estaba siendo aprisionado por las manos temblorosas de su amiga, bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Qué te respondió? —preguntó entonces la chica, bajito, haciéndose espacio para colocarse junto a su amiga. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros hundidos y agachó la cabeza para oír el susurro de la pelirroja.

—No respondió —dijo ella con la voz tomada. —S-solo regresó la invitación. Tal y como la mandé.

Gimoteó y se sorbió la nariz al despegarse de la tela de la túnica, dándose cuenta de que la había echado a perder completamente.

—Te lo dije, Lily —Mar intentó que sus palabras no sonaran a recriminación, pero tenía los puños crispados. Aquel tema solía sacar lo peor de ella. —Te dije que no guardaras esperanzas… No tendrías que haber…

—¡Es mi mejor amiga, Mar! —se desesperó Lily, volviendo a llorar. Había soltado la túnica que se desinfló sobre sus rodillas, los manchurrones mojados empezaban a amenazar su propio vestido. —¡Ella y tu son mis mejores amigas! ¡Mis _hermanas_! ¡Deberían estar las dos aquí, como madrinas! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Marlenne nunca había podido sentir empatía con el resto de la gente. Era algo que solía escuchar, a sus espaldas y de frente. Incluso de Marilyn. Y de Sirius. Le costaba encajar en su entorno y ante situaciones emocionalmente delicadas, tendía a recluirse y a mirar a otro lado.

Pero Lily siempre había sido alguien especial en su vida. Compartía ese lugar dentro suyo al que solo podía acceder Marilyn y, como su hermana, la hacía brotar con naturalidad las acciones más impensadas.

Mar la abrazó con ganas, estrechándola fuerte contra sí. La túnica que tendría que haber sido para Mary resbaló a un costado y se estrelló contra el piso mientras ambas amigas se sostenían para mantenerse en una pieza.

Era lo que Lily necesitaba. Mar esperó, paciente, con la garganta tomada, a que el llanto desgarrado de la pelirroja amainara de a poco, encauzándose. No la soltó de inmediato, como habría hecho en otro momento, sino que la mantuvo firmemente aferrada a sí, comunicándose en ese idioma que habían aprendido a base de silencios.

—La extraño tanto, Mar —musitó la joven con la voz ahogada, sacudida por el llanto. Podía oler los vestigios de decepción en su tono. La aludida tragó grueso y procuró sostener los pedacitos de Lily para que se no se deshiciese a sus pies, y de paso, apuntalarse a su lado.

—… Yo también.

—Duele —gimió la pelirroja, sobándose el pecho. —Duele muchísimo —respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. —No creo poder hacerlo sin ella.

—Estoy aquí, Lily. Tienes que hacerlo.

Despacio, sacudida de los últimos espasmos, la joven se apartó del pequeño y cálido cuerpo de su amiga, para pasarse las palmas por las mejillas, sacudiéndose los restos de dolor.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, tan bajito que Mar tuvo que adivinar por el movimiento de sus labios.

—No lo hagas.

—Tendría que haberte hecho caso —siguió, con un poco más de entereza. Inspiró profundo para animarse a erguir el cuello y encontrar su mirada. —Tenía esperanza.

—¿De qué? —Marlenne se arrepintió de preguntar antes incluso de terminar de pronunciarlo. Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Lily, que se esforzó por sonreír con los labios temblorosos.

—De que viniera.

La muchacha cabeceó, guardándose muy dentro su propio sufrimiento —era uno ardiente, cubierto de capas gruesas de cabreo y orgullo—, para conseguir la habilidad de recomponer a Lily en menos de una hora.

Tenía que asistir a una boda.

—Estoy aquí, Lily —dijo después de un corto silencio. Le tomó las manos húmedas de lágrimas por encima de la delicada fábrica de su vestido y las apretó con fuerza antes de observarla de frente.

—Estaré para todo lo que necesites —tragó grueso ante la expresión de desolación de su amiga. —Sé que no soy Mary y que nunca podré llenar el hueco que ha dejado. Pero estoy aquí. Confía en mí. Saldrás de aquí y serás la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Incluso sin Mary.

Lily sonrió con más ganas, el tembleque reducido a un suave escalofrío. Su amiga pudo verse reflejada en lo que esperaba, fuesen lágrimas de agradecimiento.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo limpiando las de dolor. Ese día, tenía que ser de luz.

Para oscuridad, ya estaba todo lo demás.

—Sí —afirmó la pelirroja, convenciéndose. —Soy una tonta —no soltó el agarre de Mar para frotarse los últimos restos de humedad del rostro con el hombro desnudo. —Ya… ya tengo que terminar de alistarme.

—Sí.

—Y… casarme.

—También.

—Con James.

—Eso espero.

Mar vio como Lily apuntalaba su sonrisa, firme. Finalmente la dejó ir, para que se pusiera de pie y volviese a armar su fachada de novia. Procuró tomar el vestido deshecho sin dueña para esconderlo debajo del sillón en el que habían estado sentadas, para que Lily no tuviese más recordatorios agónicos de lo que no sería nunca.

Y se concentrara en lo que vendría.

En James.

—Bien —comenzó Mar, alisándose la falda, un poco más tranquila. —Vamos, que tienes mucho que hacer. Si no estás lista en media hora, me echarán la culpa a mí, y ya puedes imaginarte la ansiedad de James si llegas tarde.

Era cierto, pero lo que Marlenne quería era recordarle a su amiga el motivo de todo aquello. Funcionó. Lily asintió frenética con la cabeza y regresó casi corriendo al tocador, con su amiga a la zaga.

—¿Me harás el peinado, verdad? —medio suplicó la pelirroja, a la par que empezaba a maquillarse y a ocultar los vestigios del llanto fresco. La similitud con Marilyn asaltó a Mar una vez más, dejándola sin aliento por una fracción de segundo.

Mary había sido siempre esa esencia tan parecida a su hermana en su vida. Mary.

—Claro.

—Gracias.

No podían perderse en el pasado.

Mar se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta del baño en el que Lily terminaba de retocarse el maquillaje, suspirando.

—¿Qué? —exigió la joven, observándose desde cada ángulo.

—Nada —murmuró Marlenne, deshaciéndose finalmente de sus fantasmas. —Es solo que… Si necesitas un empujón más, puedes pensar que hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida.

Lily detuvo sus movimientos. Dejó con delicadeza la varita y la brocha sobre el tocador y se volvió hacia su amiga, ya con la sonrisa limpia y sincera de siempre.

Mar no permitiría que Mary arruinase esa boda.

—El día más feliz de mi vida empezó hace un año, Mar —confesó la pelirroja con ternura. —A pesar de todo, no hay un instante que no me sienta increíblemente feliz al lado de James.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para esta tragedia?

—Sirius, nací listo para esto —farfulló James por décima vez, acomodándose la pechera de la túnica frente al espejo. —Y hazme el favor de apagar eso, que el olor quedará en tu ropa y estoy seguro que Lily lo notará.

El muchacho elevó las cejas desde su cómodo sitio junto a la ventana, ya vestido de manera impecable y con el cigarro entre los dedos.

—Pues ahí tienes la excusa, Cuernos: Lily no tolera el tabaco. ¿Quién no tolera el tabaco? Todavía estamos a tiempo para la fuga, tengo la moto en el cobertizo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco luego de intercambiar una mirada con Peter, que sujetaba la risa entre los dientes.

—¿Por qué querría huir? —apuntó el chico, divertido. —Es lo que James quiso desde siempre. ¿O tengo que recordarte todos sus patéticos intentos porque Lily le prestase atención?

—Oye —rezongó el aludido, reprendiéndolo con los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo. Intentaba, sin éxito, mantener su cabello aplastado contra la coronilla.

—Es la verdad —comentó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Es la muestra de que no está en sus cabales! —interrumpió Sirius, levantando los brazos para señalar a su amigo que empezaba a rendirse con su peinado. Había tirado la colilla por la ventana hacía un momento. —¿Quién, en su sano juicio, perseguiría hasta el hartazgo a una pelirroja mala leche? ¡Y nada más y nada menos que para casarse con ella!

—Te agradecería que no hables así de mi futura esposa.

—Es que tú estás pirado, macho —se rindió Sirius, echándose hacia atrás de un fuerte envión. Lucía enfadado por el poco apoyo del resto de sus amigos. —Estás rompiendo uno de los pilares de nuestra amistad, y de la esencia de nuestra vida, además de…

—Sirius, te recuerdo que estabas feliz porque James y Lily fueran a casarse —lo atajó Remus, empezando a hartarse. —Así que deja la pataleta de niño malcriado.

—Eso.

—¿Por qué James rompería nuestra esencia de vida? —inquirió Peter, haciendo una mueca de incomprensión. Sirius enarcó ambas cejas y lo señaló.

—¿Ven? Pete sí entiende.

—Yo solo…

—No nos casamos —expresó, como si mencionase una máxima universal. —Se suponía que ese era el trato.

—¿Qué trato? —soltó James, confundido y divertido a la vez.

—Nadie dijo eso nunca —lo contradijo Peter, acomodándose las mangas de su túnica.

—El pirado eres tú, Sirius. Por supuesto que van a casarse… eventualmente.

—Contaba con que te mantendrías virgen hasta la muerte, lobito, ¿y ahora quieres casarte?

—Eres un imbécil —le sonrió James, cortando de cuajo la conversación que de seguro se transformaría en discusión. —Deja de intentar liarla —Sirius refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, torciendo el gesto. Remus suspiró y obtuvo unas palmadas por parte de Peter, que ya se había puesto de pie. —Y no finjas, Lily te cae bien.

—Define caer bien.

—Sirius…

—Está bien —masculló, incorporándose. —De verdad pensé que huirías a último momento. Hay que tener huevos para estar frente a la pelirroja.

James chasqueó la lengua y le hizo una seña a Remus para ir saliendo.

—Creo que James no es del todo consciente de lo que está haciendo —susurró Peter en un aparte, dándole algo de crédito a las palabras de su amigo. —¿Crees que estén bien? Es decir…

Sirius se encogió de hombros, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de James.

—Tú lo has dicho, era su puto sueño de mierda. Podría haber querido ponerse una tienda de Quidditch, pero no, él va y se ata a la pelirroja loca de los cojones.

Esa vez, Peter no pudo aguantar la risa, a pesar de que ya recorrían la mansión de Canterbury hacia el jardín, a una distancia prudencial de James y Remus para que no les echaran la bronca.

—Están locos —sentenció, sin dejar de sonreír. —Pero en el buen sentido. Ojalá consiguiera algo como lo que tienen ellos. Creo que también le pediría matrimonio si eso pasa.

—¿Estás pidiendo a una pelirroja neurótica? —se horrorizó Sirius, fingiendo un ataque al corazón. —Esto no puede estar pasando. Puedo ver la influencia del nenaza virgen de Remus a kilómetros. ¿Qué está haciendo con nosotros?

A pesar de que se mantenían varios por detrás, el licántropo volteó para dirigirles una mirada asesina, mientras guiaba a James hacia la puerta de salida. Peter le golpeó el hombro —más cerca del codo que de su objetivo, en verdad, por la diferencia de alturas— y salieron al jardín bañado por una cálida y mágica luz emitida desde la burbuja protectora que habían montado horas atrás.

—No sé a quién intentas engañar —susurró Peter, mordiéndose el labio y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos para que no volvieran a regañarlo. —Eres un padrino horrible, pero serás el primero en hechizar a alguien si se entromete en esta boda.

Ante la sugerente mirada de Peter, Sirius terminó rindiéndose y dejando caer de a poco la mueca de soberbia impostada y las ganas de joder.

—Para eso está el padrino de mierda.

Sonrieron, mientras atravesaban el sitio ya completamente listo para la ocasión. Peter dudó un momento antes de hablar.

—¿De verdad tu…? —titubeó y cerró la boca, desviando la mirada. El joven alzó una ceja.

—Escupe, anda —sonrió con desgana. —¿Vas a decir una mariconada?

—Probablemente.

—Entonces no sé si quiero oírla.

—¿De verdad no te casarías? —soltó a bocajarro, procurando evitar los ojos de Sirius. —Si tuvieses la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Marlenne y…

—No.

La nota acerada de la voz de Sirius obligó a Peter a callarse en el acto. El muchacho no le dirigió otra mirada, sino que permaneció en silencio un momento, como si hubiese sido arrancado de su rincón apacible desde donde podía molestar al mundo.

Peter lamentó haber dicho lo que estaba pensando. El silencio se esparció por un instante, denso, y antes de que el joven pudiese conseguir qué decir para arreglar el estropicio, Sirius sacudió los hombros y señaló un punto al costado de la tarima principal.

— Creo que mi sitio es ahí —dijo sin inflexión alguna en la voz. Peter asintió y se dispuso a marcharse junto a Remus a sus lugares, pero Sirius sonrió y finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de su amigo. —Y las cosas con Mar van a arreglarse, Pete. No me subestimes.

—Claro.

No lo creía, pero dejó que Sirius tomase el sitio del padrino, junto a James que lucía más nervioso que nunca —no dejaba de toquetearse el cabello y acomodarse los lentes, en vano— y se acomodó junto al licántropo, que mantenía su expresión de cautela.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —ambos miraron al frente, para ver cómo Sirius le daba un manotazo a James para que se estuviese quieto. —Vamos a recordar este día toda nuestra vida, ¿verdad?

—Y que lo digas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

El jardín de Canterbury se había replegado sobre sí mismo y lucía engalanado con sus mejores vestimentas para recibir al dueño de la casa, rebosante de la luminosidad que faltaba fuera.

Lo cierto era que aquello no podía definirse como una fiesta en sentido estricto, pues prácticamente la totalidad de los invitados había contribuido de alguna forma a su realización.

Habían tenido que podar y adecentar el lugar, puesto a que después de la muerte de Dorea Potter, James no se había preocupado demasiado por los grandes terrenos de su hogar. Se limitaba a mantener habitable la pequeña zona de uso habitual y, ciertamente, el jardín no lo era. Hagrid había acudido sin que nadie lo llamase, con todos sus enormes herramientas a ponerlo a punto con esmero, luego de darles un largo y sentido abrazo que casi quiebra a los futuros esposos. Había dejado el césped corto y brillante, con el viejo camino de flores que la señora Potter tanto adoraba de nuevo en su vieja gloria, sin gnomos ni plantas carnívoras.

La decoración había corrido por cuenta de Remus, Hestia y Dorcas. Habían conseguido inmiscuirse en el Londres _muggle_ para comprar lo necesario y luego encantado para poner todo en su sitio. La celebración sería por la tarde, pero habían decidido de cualquier modo poner en todos los laterales tiernas lamparitas redondas que alumbraban todo el lugar, junto con lazos de seda vaporosa que delimitaba el centro de la escena. Alice había colocado con esmero las sillas y dispuesto el sitio de cada uno mientras Frank supervisaba que todos estuviesen donde tenían que estar. Habían desenrollado una larga alfombra clara por donde pasaría Lily y Hestia, a pesar de las quejas de Dorcas y la mirada dudosa de Remus, había insistido tanto con dejar caer sobre ella una lluvia de pétalos rosados que Fabian —que no tenía una tarea asignada y se dedicaba a merodear echando mano donde se precisara—, había terminado por desaparecerse esa misma mañana para conseguirlos. Hestia había bailoteado como una niña descalza sobre la alfombra mientras dejaba caer los pétalos tiernos, haciendo caso omiso al refunfuño de Dorcas y la mirada divertida de Fabian.

Por otro lado, Dorcas, que era sin duda de las más diestras con la varita, había terminado por darle el toque que el jardín de los Potter necesitaba para convertirse en tierra de ensueño. Con maestría, había logrado encantar minúsculas mariposas doradas que aleteaban sobre las lamparitas, atraídas de manera irremediable por su luz. Las más grandes habían terminado detrás de la tarima central, donde Remus había colocado las lámparas más voluminosas. El aleteo constante dejaba una estela de ensueño al jardín tan pobremente cuidado hacía apenas unas semanas atrás.

El equipo de defensa, constituido por Ojoloco, Caradoc, Edgar y Benji se había encargado de que el evento intentara desarrollarse con la mayor cautela posible. Habían creado un campo prácticamente impenetrable, un domo que cubría por completo la mansión de Canterbury y volvía engorrosas las actividades de último minuto —como Dorcas, que había ido a cambiarse y se había dado cuenta que había olvidado los zapatos, teniendo que aparecerse a medio kilómetro del lugar debido a la protección—, además de agregar un escudo especial al jardín. Ojoloco había estado bastante más paranoico de lo usual, sobre todo desde que Dearborn había llegado con la noticia de que la boda inminente había llegado a los medios amarillistas como Corazón de Bruja, por mucho que las prisas y la discreción hubiesen obrado en contra. Los Potter eran una familia de renombre dentro del mundo mágico y por más que James intentase pasar desapercibido, su enlace inminente con una hija de _muggles_ era una noticia muy tentadora como para que quedase sin efecto.

A pesar de que nadie sabía exactamente cuándo se casarían ni dónde, Ojoloco había exigido máxima seguridad, farfullando a regañadientes que nada de eso sería necesario si los involucrados hubiesen sido más juiciosos. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Lily y James estaban decididos a contraer matrimonio por mucho que la alta sociedad mágica estuviese observándolos con la nariz fruncida. Lo que más le preocupaba a Ojoloco —y a decir verdad, a Caradoc y a todos— no eran precisamente los pruritos de los rancios sangre pura, sino la intentona de los mortífagos de interrumpir un día de fiesta.

Por eso Moody había obrado con paranoica puntillosidad para que nada los tomase por sorpresa. Si los mortífagos querían entrar sin invitación, la Orden del Fénix al completo estaría ya alerta con suficiente tiempo de anticipación.

Benji había sido el que había dotado al escudo interior, el del jardín, de esa luz que encantaba por su tono tornasolado, para que los presentes pudiesen sentirse a gusto dentro de la enorme pecera de cristal que habían confeccionado con ahínco.

Por último, Emmeline era la encargada de la cocina. Su mano había hecho la mayoría de los aperitivos que se servirían después de la ceremonia principal y estaba lista para, luego de oír el ansiado _«_ sí, acepto _»,_ regresar a las cocinas para poner a punto el plato principal. Lily no había querido nada demasiado ostentoso, y se había contentado con todas las recomendaciones que le había dado su compañera, sabedora de que en eso, Emmeline tenía mucha más ventaja.

Así que de esa manera lucía cuando James se apostó en su sitio, al frente. Nadie estaba todavía donde debía estar, puesto a que todos andaban pululando, varita en mano, dando los últimos toques a la decoración, a la defensa, a sus vestimentas, o a sus sonrisas.

Sirius tardó un poco más en llegar en el sitio reservado al padrino, brindándole un manotazo certero para que se estuviese quieto.

—Entonces… ¿la moto en el cobertizo…? —empezó. Despuntaba una de sus sonrisas sinceras, genuinas. Su amigo lo observó un momento, y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero esta vez no la necesitaremos.

—Lástima —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya había conseguido que volara.

Se rieron bajito, haciendo caso omiso de las señas que les hacían Remus y Peter algunos metros más allá, en sus sillas. Habían repartido pocos asientos a ambos lados del pasillo, no eran muchos los invitados.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó al fin Sirius, sacudiéndose los últimos vestigios de la broma. Sacó su pitillera y le ofreció uno a James, que se mordió el labio antes de rechazarlo.

—Ahora sí.

—Pensé que habías nacido listo —se burló el joven, guardando la cajetilla intacta.

—Sí. Será que traicionan a último momento —sugirió James haciendo un último intento por pegar su cabello contra la coronilla. Sirius lo apartó de un movimiento certero y buscó los ojos de su amigo.

De su hermano.

—No lo hacen, idiota —sonrió con ganas, haciendo que automáticamente James lo imitase, como si no pudiese evitarlo. —Es lógico, pero contrólate. O te harás encima cuando veas a la pelirroja caminar hacia aquí.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres el peor padrino que alguien pudiese tener?

—Claro —iba a hacer otro comentario malsonante pero se lo guardó para después. Sentía que lo que él llamaba mariconadas tironeaba de él, avivándole la lengua para decirle a James lo que realmente pensaba. Lo miró de frente. —Es la mejor elección de tu vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Después de ti, obviamente.

—Obviamente.

No había nada más que decir, si habían aprendido hacía demasiado tiempo a entenderse a la perfección con solo echarse un vistazo. Sirius le dio una última palmada y se apostó en su sitio, dejando a James solo cerca de la tarima, sonriente y ya sin movimientos nerviosos.

Empezaban a acomodarse. Sirius vio como detrás de Remus y Peter se sentaban Alice y Frank de la mano. Dorcas discutía en un aparte con Benji, como siempre, despampanante en su túnica de plata.

Hagrid ya había llegado, su asiento reforzado listo en la anteúltima fila. Parecía querer indicarle a McGonagall su sitio, por mucho que la profesora ya lo supiera.

El muchacho miró el reloj y luego, de reojo, el lugar vacío que le correspondía a la madrina. Estaban apostados de manera paralela, separados por la alfombra pero a la misma altura. No estaba seguro de querer verla, pero el estómago se le contrajo de la ansiedad anticipada.

Lily y James habían decidido reservar la primera fila, ubicada detrás de los padrinos. Simbolizaban los sitios que, de haber sido las cosas diferentes, hubiesen ocupado los padres de ambos.

Por otro lado, a Sirius no se le había escapado que Hestia, que llegaba desde la cocina, había evaporado en el aire la silla que estaba en la otra punta, en segunda fila. Lily había insistido hasta último momento en reservar el lugar de Mary. Tal parecía que había sido en vano.

Hestia había regresado corriendo a la mansión antes de volver apresurada con Emmeline, que terminaba de acomodarse la túnica con las palmas, para ubicarse en sus lugares. La música había empezado a sonar con el toque de varita de Gideon, en un costado, delante de las flores de Dorea Potter. La atmósfera de anticipación recorrió el pequeño refugio, minando poco a poco el revuelo para convertirlo en susurros.

Fiel a su naturaleza, Ojoloco permaneció detrás, alerta. De pie, su ojo mágico no cesaba de girar, empeñado en cubrir todos los frentes.

Sirius unió las manos al frente y aguardó, recorriendo finalmente la mirada sobre todos los presentes. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos lo invadía. Alegría, sí. Un poco de tonta emoción. Ansiedad. Dolor.

Y una pizca de miedo.

Las sillas ya estaban ocupadas.

La música aumentó su volumen, y el susurro se convirtió en silencio precipitado, adornado de aleteos frágiles que arrancaban destellos dorados sobre sus cabezas.

Y entonces Mar salió de la mansión, con la falda recogida en un puño, pasando de largo junto a Ojoloco al cual le dedicó una parca seña con la cabeza y rodeó todo el lugar para evitar el pasillo central, llegando a paso raudo a su sitio.

A Sirius el aliento se le atoró en la garganta, mientras recorría el perfil delineado a pincel de la muchacha, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. La túnica roja parecía centellear sobre su cuerpo, ese que él podía recitar de memoria, esbozar con los dedos con perfección casi obscena. Mar estaba allí, evitando su mirada y tan malditamente hermosa que a Sirius se le antojó ridículo que James estuviese por casarse con la pelirroja si existía en el mundo alguien como ella.

Recordó las palabras de Peter, farfulladas a media voz.

Claro que no se casaría con ella. ¿Para qué hacerlo? El cuidado que estaba poniendo Mar en rehuir su presencia le estaba gritando que aún existía entre ellos ese hilo delgado, frágil, que habían remendado demasiadas veces ante la amenaza de morir deshilachado, y Sirius estaba seguro que si tiraba de él con la fuerza suficiente, Mar terminaría entre sus brazos.

De donde jamás tendría que haberse marchado.

Entonces, ¿para qué toda esa tontería? No necesitaba un sitio bonito en un jardín para paladear la certeza de que nunca querría tanto a alguien como lo hacía con Mar.

La música ahogó sus pensamientos y, de golpe, Lily estaba de pie al final del pasillo, lista para caminar hacia su destino.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

El jardín remendado de Dorea Potter contuvo el aliento cuando la silueta de la pelirroja se detuvo en su sitio, tímida.

Sola.

El tiempo pareció ralentizar su marcha para poder apreciar la mirada que se ofrecieron Lily y James, a demasiada distancia, franqueados por todos aquellos que los conocían y habían palpado de primera mano esa relación con tintes mágicos que sostenían sin esfuerzo.

Sirius se obligó a arrancar los ojos de Marlenne para poder apreciar a la novia. El único sonido que se oía era el de la música al costado, que anunciaba que Lily debía ya empezar a caminar por la alfombra dispuesta con los pétalos de Hestia, pero la muchacha parecía demasiado ocupada en besar con la mirada a James como para darse cuenta de ello.

La joven no llevaba flores en las manos. La túnica se le ceñía al talle con una deliciosa sinuosidad, marcándole el busto y dándole apariencia celestial. ¿Era la túnica la que hacía el trabajo o era la felicidad irredenta que despedía Lily por cada uno de los poros de su piel? La falda se abría en flor por debajo de su cadera, a los lados, haciendo juego con las mangas que caían desde la mitad del brazo, regalando los hombros desnudos.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto, incendiado a su espalda, recogido por delante solo por algunas florcitas que hacían juego con su vestido, que se acercaba más al rosado cremoso que al blanco.

Lily seguía inmóvil al pie del pasillo, con los ojos vidriados y el corazón en un puño.

Entonces Sirius siguió su impulso, como solía hacer y en un parpadeo, cruzó la distancia de varias zancadas y se apostó con la barbilla levantada junto a la pelirroja, ofreciéndole el brazo como si se tratara de una princesa.

Las risas cosechadas no se elevaron demasiado. Siendo Sirius, no era del todo inesperado.

—¿Qué haces? —cuchicheó Lily, saliendo de su estupor.

—Llevándote al altar, pelirroja. ¿Qué más?

Tiró de ella con suavidad y Lily emprendió la marcha al resto de su vida, con pasos demasiado pequeños para calmar la ansiedad que la carcomía dibujando la sonrisa de James al frente.

—¿Te das cuenta que no eres mi padre? —susurró la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a su futuro esposo. Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Sería algo así como el padre espiritual de su relación. ¿Quién mierda crees que soportó a James todos estos años?

El pasillo era corto, y antes de que Lily pudiese responder, habían llegado a la orilla de la tarima, desde donde James había variado su emoción por una expresión divertida ante el arranque de su amigo. Sirius se detuvo y deslizó su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Lily y, en un gesto más antiguo que el mundo mismo, la depositó con tino sobre la anhelante de James.

—Gracias Sirius —dijo Lily, apretando la palma de James. —Por todo.

—No hay por qué, pelirroja —musitó el aludido, comunicándose en silencio con James por última vez antes de regresar a su sitio, feliz y satisfecho con su labor.

Nadie sabía en qué momento el pequeño hombrecito del Ministerio, vestido por completo de negro, se había apostado bajo las lámparas, listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Lily asió con fuerza la mano de James y, juntos voltearon hacia él.

Los bajos cuchicheos se detuvieron cuando el hombre empezó a hablar, a pesar de que las miradas seguían sin disimulo a Sirius y a los novios. De pronto, el tiempo quería ver a la pareja casada cuanto antes.

—Entonces, James Potter, ¿tomas a Lily Evans como…?

—Sí —sentenció el aludido sin dejarle terminar. —Sí —repitió, tomando a Lily con ambas manos, de perfil a los presentes. Le sonrió, nervioso y carraspeó. —No necesito todo esto para decirte que te amo, Lily. No preciso casarme contigo para saber que pasaré el resto de mis días contigo, porque lo haría de cualquier manera —se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que lo traían loco y no pudo evitar esbozar una caricia con el dorso de su mano, rozando apenas su mejilla. —Eres todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito. Eres la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida, así que me casaría contigo todos los putos días. Sí. Hasta el final.

Lily se hizo con su mano para mantenerla junto a su mejilla, ladeando la cabeza para no dejarlo ir nunca. El hombre del Ministerio se aclaró la garganta, algo molesto, y continuó su discurso.

—¿Y tú, Lily Evans, tomas…?

—Sí —las risas ahogadas se hicieron más notorias cuando la pelirroja volvió a interrumpir. —Por supuesto que sí. James, contigo iría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

—A veces me sorprende lo parecida que se ha vuelto Lily a James —susurró Peter por lo bajo, haciendo que Remus asintiera con la sonrisa torcida.

El hombrecito, fastidiado, gruñó por lo bajo, hizo un ademán y prosiguió.

—De esta forma los declaro unidos de por vida.

El gesto con la varita —provocando un chorro de estrellas doradas que estallaron sobre la coronilla de los recién casados, serpenteando hacia abajo en espirales hasta caer a sus pies— quedó deslucido por el arrebato de Lily que no aguardó a la indicación y se echó a los brazos de James, rodeándole el cuello y besándolo con ansias, con la espera del mundo entero por saberse _juntos hasta el final_.

Los aplausos se demoraron, porque la reducida cantidad de invitados quedó prendado de aquel beso que olía a desesperación y anhelo y que, demasiado pronto, se transformó en un abrazo sentido de ambos que se aferraron con fuerza para no romper a llorar.

Una vez más, fue Sirius el que combatió mejor la atmósfera súbitamente deprimente, poniéndose de pie y gritando haciendo aspavientos.

—¿Qué no vamos a aplaudir a estos dos idiotas?

Lily se separó de James, secándole con disimulo las lágrimas que se suspendían debajo de los lentes de su reciente esposo y, con la sonrisa apretada y la mirada colmada de esperanza renovada, se giró hacia sus invitados, dispuesta a recibir el primer abrazo de la tarde, de una Mar increíblemente compuesta, sin rastros de emoción.

Pero no por nada era su mejor amiga y Lily pudo leer como si fuese un libro abierto la catarata de emociones que le brindó Mar con su estrecho abrazo, el segundo del día, mientras James se alejaba un paso para recibir las felicitaciones y las palmadas de Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Cuando la pelirroja se separó de ella, tuvo un primer plano renovado de James y todos sus amigos. Con la fuerza que daban las certezas y como telón de fondo al resto de sus compañeros, Lily supo que estaba viendo a su nueva familia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1978**

—Ten cuidado con la sal, el plato principal estaba muy salado.

—Ya lo has dicho, Gideon —masculló Emmeline, con el mandil por encima de su túnica de gala y la varita en mano, supervisando la labor de un elfo doméstico.

—Y la crema tiene pinta de estar agria.

La muchacha se volteó con las manos en las caderas y el hastío pintado en el rostro.

—¿Me quieres decir por qué quieres seguir fastidiando aquí? —dijo con los dientes apretados, tratando de controlar la rabia. Todavía quedaba por servir el postre, y Emmeline estaba empecinada en que todo saliera a la perfección. —Vete a la fiesta, Prewett, y déjame en paz.

Gideon estaba desparramado sobre una silla en la esquina de la inmensa cocina de los Potter, con su ropa desarreglada y una mueca burlona en el rostro.

—Prefiero estar aquí.

—Me estás molestando.

—Es la idea.

La bruja farfulló una incoherencia y se dirigió a las bandejas donde descansaban los dulces prontos a ser llevados al jardín. Si lo ignoraba, tal vez el pelirrojo terminaría aburriéndose.

Sin embargo, había estado pululando aquí y allá desde más temprano, poniendo a prueba los nervios de Emmeline y haciendo algunos comentarios mordaces sobre su comida.

Ella no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más aguantaría —solía ignorar la mala leche de Gideon, diluida cuando Hestia y su hermano se hallaban presentes—, cuando la puerta se abrió y otro pelirrojo ingresó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Fabian con cuidado, pillando al vuelo la situación.

—Si excluyes mis ganas de asesinar a tu hermano, sí.

—Yo solo intento ayudar —intervino Gideon desde su lugar, con la sonrisa más amplia que encontró. Su hermano rodó los ojos.

—Llévatelo de aquí, anda —casi suplicó Emmeline. —En veinte minutos servimos los postres y mis nervios van a terminar por echarle una madición.

Fabian se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merece.

—Traidor.

—Si van a pelear, háganlo afuera —atajó la bruja, conociéndolos demasiado. —Aún me queda… —Emmeline no verbalizó todo lo que le restaba hacer y Fabian sonrió, resignado.

—Quítate —empujó Gideon, que de pronto se había levantado y estaba junto a ella. La chica lo miró y el pelirrojo se limitó a blandir la varita hasta que la crema se espesó y adquirió un saludable tono pastel. Emmeline pescó una muestra con el dedo para darle su aprobación, no sin cierto resentimiento.

Mientras Fabian se acomodaba donde segundos antes había estado su hermano, este empuñó la crema para que cada uno de los trocitos de pastel quedase decorado con una montaña espiralada, coronada con una guinda reluciente.

Emmeline, agotada tras tanto ajetreo, lo dejó hacer y se encaramó sobre la mesada, quitándose de una patada los zapatos.

—No sé por qué demonios te quedaste sin hacer nada hasta ahora —masculló con los ojos entrecerrados, supervisando su accionar. —Eres mucho mejor que yo en esto.

—No quería quitarte tu momento —respondió Gideon, sincero. —Y me daba pereza.

A su pesar, Emmeline sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Echó un último vistazo al trabajo de su compañero, perfecto y completamente proporcional.

—Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás trabajando en un enorme restaurante —suspiró, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Odiaba admitir que Gideon era muy superior, pero ver sus resultados lo dejaba demasiado en evidencia.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá cuando todo esto termine, podríamos poner uno, ¿no? —propuso con tono juguetón. —Ya sabes, entre los dos nos haríamos ricos.

Emmeline le dio un empujón poco amistoso para que dejara de bromear y se volvió hacia Gideon.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí escondido? —preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba algo cabizbajo en la silla, e hizo una mueca para restarle importancia.

—Vayan a la fiesta, vamos —siguió la bruja, una vez que tuvo todo bajo control. —No sé cuándo volveremos a tener tiempo para divertirnos y…

Se calló cuando escuchó que alguien más entraba en la cocina y enseguida la menuda figura de Hestia ingresó, dudosa.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó de inmediato, repasando la escena. —¿Necesitas ayuda, Em?

—Ya está todo listo, este idiota me dio una mano —respondió su amiga sonriente, haciendo un gesto hacia la superficie donde estaban alineadas todas las porciones.

—Vale —consintió la recién llegada, con alivio. —Es que no los veía y pensé que podrías necesitarme…

Fabian se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

—Ya vamos para allá —la despachó Gideon con un gesto. Hestia lo ignoró y siguió hablando hacia Emmeline.

—No tardes mucho —le pidió, asomando una sonrisa. —Están todos locos allí afuera. Hagrid bebió de más y está cantando en un rincón, a pleno pulmón. Y Sirius sigue empecinado en llamar a James _«_ Señora Evans _»_ —hizo un gesto nervioso con las manos antes de seguir. —Edgar luce un poco triste. Lo saqué a bailar hace un rato, pero creo que extraña a sus hijas. No quiso decirme por qué Addie no pudo venir pero…

—De seguro no es nada —se apresuró a consolarla Emmeline, intercambiando una significativa mirada con Gideon cuando Hestia bajó la vista hacia sus palmas. —Anda, con Fab llevaremos estas bandejas y estamos contigo.

Gideon le dio un último vistazo a la obra antes de dar dos zancadas y pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Hestia, girándola para conducirla a la salida.

—¿Y conmigo no bailas, eh? —iba diciéndole mientras se alejaban. —Eres peor que mi madre y mi hermana juntas.

La voz de ambos se extinguió en el momento en el que Emmeline se volteaba hacia Fabian.

—Gracias —masculló de mala gana el pelirrojo, rehuyendo la insistente expresión de su amiga.

—Olvídalo. ¿Solo por eso te escondes? —presionó la bruja, acercándose hasta él. —Solo bailaban, Fabian, por el amor de Merlín.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la taladró con sus ojos azules.

—Tendrías que haberlos visto —dijo lleno de rencor. —Parecían una puta pareja feliz.

—Estás exagerando.

—Odio las fiestas.

—No seas amargado —Emmeline se giró para hacerle señas al elfo y darle las últimas indicaciones antes de que los platos se pusieran en movimiento, flotando detrás de la cabeza de la criatura. —Ven, vamos a quitarte esa cara de apio.

Fabian la miró con una horrible expresión, pero se dejó hacer, arrastrado por la bruja que se quitó de un sacudón el mandil y lo regresó al jardín de los Potter, donde la fiesta empezaba su último tramo.

La noche había empezado a caer fuera, y las lamparitas doradas brillaban más que nunca, a la par que el tornasol del muro protector decaía su intensidad.

Lily y James seguían girando como locos, envueltos en carcajadas en el centro del lugar que había sido alterado luego de la ceremonia para dar paso a una extensa pista de baile salpicada de unas pocas mesas redondas, a juego con los lazos suspendidos en el aire.

El único que permanecía totalmente inmóvil seguía siendo Ojoloco, gruñendo a quién intentaba brindarle un poco de diversión. La jornada se había desarrollado sin sobresaltos, y la seguridad se mantenía férrea. Nadie más lucía preocupado.

Parecía que esa vez, los mortífagos les permitirían festejar.

Caradoc lucía a punto de asesinar a Dorcas que, ebria de diversión, lo obligaba a moverse al compás de la música, con una copa espumante en mano y la sonrisa más grande de la noche. El hombre no estaba por la labor, pero no se había alejado y soportaba estoico las risas a su costa. Remus bailaba con cortesía con la Profesora McGonagall, cuyo sombrero puntiagudo sobresalía un palmo por encima de las cabezas de todos.

Hestia se había deshecho de Gideon para cuando Emmeline y Fabian llegaron, llevándose a la carrera a un aturdido Benji que pasaba por allí, dejando plantado al pelirrojo cerca de las mesas.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se acercó hacia donde Edgar, Peter y Sirius compartían la bebida, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.

—Oh, mira eso —susurró Alice muy cerca de Frank, a varios metros de los demás.

Habían tomado asiento hacía unos minutos, sofocados y con un ingente dolor de pies. Tomados de la mano, veían el discurrir de la fiesta, entrando en su etapa final.

Frank siguió el cuso de la mirada de su novia para ver cómo Hestia bailoteaba con Benji, peligrosamente cerca de Dorcas. El muchacho sonrió a desgana.

—¿Crees que…?

—Sip.

—Dor es incorregible —se lamentó Frank en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. Desvió la vista de sus amigos para volverse hacia Alice, que se veía algo culpable por la actitud de su amiga.

—Lo sé. No consigo que…

—No es tu culpa —se apresuró a afirmar el muchacho mientras jugaba con sus dedos. —Déjalos. Es lo que hemos hecho siempre y todavía no han volado Inglaterra en mil pedazos.

La risa de Alice repiqueteó en sus oídos. Animado, le recorrió el perfil con la mirada.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy? —susurró, fingiendo confidencialidad y provocando aún más hilaridad en la chica.

—Montones de veces —replicó Alice. Intentaba ocultar el sonrojo acomodándose el cabello.

—Es que lo estás. Eres la más bonita de la fiesta.

Algo se movió dentro de Frank al ver el arrebol pronunciarse sobre las mejillas de Alice, como una niña a la que nunca le habían hecho un cumplido.

—Lo dices porque sí —se obcecó ella, escondiéndose tras el cabello. —Dorcas está radiante —agregó en un tono más bajo.

—No para mí —la contradijo Frank encogiéndose un poco de hombros. La obligó con delicadeza a volverse hacia él. Podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus pómulos sobre los dedos.

La sangre le hervía bajo la piel.

—Siempre te miré primero a ti, y lo sabes —sonrió, embrujado con la necesidad de hacerle saber a Alice lo mucho que la quería. —Solo que me tomó un poco más de tiempo para que lo entendieras.

La aludida sonrió, enternecida y, en un arranque de valor se inclinó para besarle la nariz.

—Eres un tonto.

—¿Pero me quieres?

—Claro —espejó su sonrisa y finalmente se retiró. Sus ojos volaron hacia donde Lily y James giraban demasiado aprisa, la cabeza de la pelirroja carcajeando hacia atrás, con la falda y el cabello como anillos a su alrededor. —Se ven tan felices… Espero que sean muy, muy felices. Lo merecen.

Frank asintió en silencio y así permanecieron por algunos minutos, dejando que el espectáculo danzante se deslizara frente a sus ojos.

—¿Al?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el muchacho, dando a entender que estaba escuchándolo. Frank se removió, sonriendo algo nervioso.

—Nosotros también podemos ser felices —tanteó, sintiéndose un estúpido. Alice hizo una mueca de incomprensión. —Es decir… estuve pensando y quizá…

La joven dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Dímelo, Frank.

—¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo? —soltó el entonces, conteniendo el aliento luego de dejar salir las palabras como dardos. Alice parpadeó, sorprendida y entreabrió los labios, sin decir nada. —No en el Valle —se apresuró a aclarar. —Mudarnos, los dos. Lily y James van a vivir en una casita en el Valle, me lo comentó el otro día y entonces pensé que… te gustaría empezar de cero. En donde quieras. Podemos ir a Londres, para estar cerca de Dor. O en otro sitio. Donde quieras, en verdad. Si quieres… —pero dejó de farfullar porque el mutismo de la chica empezaba a estirarse de más. Frank enganchó su mirada en la de su novia, que no atinaba a desenredad el nudo de sentimientos que se le habían acumulado en el pecho.

Alice supo que tenía que decir lo que fuera.

—Yo… —dudó y se mordió el labio. —No sé, Frank. Apenas nos dieron planta en el Ministerio y…

—No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero.

Ella lo miró con mala cara y Frank supo que había metido la pata.

—Somos una pareja, Al —explicó, temiendo caer en la desesperación. —No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. Solo… ¿piénsalo, vale? Sé que es un paso muy grande para dar y que no puede decidirse de la noche a la mañana —Alice le dio la razón en silencio. Sin pensarlo, buscó la mano que se le había perdido en algún momento de la conversación y la asió con fuerza. —Pero es algo que me gustaría intentar contigo. De verdad. Además… —se esforzó por sonreír, intentando que la chica lo imitara. —Prácticamente convivimos juntos desde Hogwarts y, en especial, desde que empezamos el entrenamiento. Tampoco cambiará demasiado.

—Eso es cierto —convino Alice a regañadientes, sin poder negar que llevaba la razón. Suspiró y le correspondió el apretón de manos. —Está bien, lo pensaré, ¿sí?

—Sin presiones. No tenemos que decidirlo de inmediato.

—Vale.

Frank le besó la mejilla y Alice lo dejó hacer, con el corazón tronándole en los oídos. En su cabeza, una voz muy aguda estaba gritando, aturdiéndola, incitándola a aceptar la propuesta de Frank porque era incluso mejor de lo que podría haber soñado.

Sin embargo, bajo el vestido, oculto de todas las miradas y perfectamente escondido, su secreto enviaba caminos negros hacia el corazón, paralizándole los músculos y recordándole que, por mucho que intentase ignorarlo, estaba maldita y Frank no merecía el hielo que escarchaba sus venas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1978**

Sirius se había quedado algo apartado de la conversación, divertido de ver como la tonta de Dorcas se ofuscaba por alejar a Hestia de Benji.

La joven lucía increíblemente arrebatadora. Si Lily, en la flor de la jornada, había parecido un hada del jardín, bellísima en su túnica clara con el manto de fuego a la espalda, entonces Dorcas parecía su hermana malvada, la ninfa que buscaba arrastrar a cualquier incauto hacia sus redes.

Estaba seguro de que la chica no tenía nada más que piel bajo la ligera túnica plateada que dejaba poco a la imaginación, mientras ella fingía que le estaba haciendo un favor al rubio bailando con él. A Sirius le costaba comprender cómo era que Benji no parecía ni un poco afectado por la presencia de Dorcas tan cerca. No hacía falta imaginar lo que la joven no se esforzaba en ocultar para empalmarse con rabia.

Benji se mantenía impertérrito, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Dorcas —y no más abajo—, mascullando algo que no llegaba a oír pero de seguro que no era bienvenido por la chica.

Se preguntó si él luciría igual de imbécil con Mar, cuando era obvio para el universo al completo que Dorcas lo único que quería era la atención del rubio, tan renuente a brindarla. A la chica no le gustaba hablar de Benji, y Sirius lo había respetado de la misma manera que le exigía a su compañera de noches frías no hacer preguntas sobre Marlenne.

Sin embargo le costaba entender por qué mantenían esa puta distancia, como si dar el brazo a torcer fuese algo por lo que avergonzarse. Dorcas, la reina de la seducción —perfecta, felina, la más guarra y la más hermosa en la cama, Sirius lo había comprobado innumerables veces—, se volvía una cría estúpida frente a Benji, magreándolo torpemente y fingiendo que no le interesaba, que no le importaba que él fuese el único que no se desviviera por sus huesos. Incluso había visto cómo Remus, que se daba esos alardes de decoro y virginidad, recorría aprisa la figura imposible de la chica, por un segundo, con los ojos desorbitados. No hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para que Benji le cayera mal. Prefería sin dudas a Frank, el muchacho tranquilo y amable que había conocido ya en sus años en Hogwarts. En cambio, poca atención le había prestado al rubio hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Lo que más le jodía eran las buenas migas que parecía hacer con Mar, aderezado por la obcecada persistencia en ignorar a Dorcas. Todavía le repateaba que hubiese descubierto su animagia y aún más, le escocían las palabras que le había brindado cuándo lo había obligado a cerrar el pico.

 _«—Lo haré por Marlenne.»_

Resopló, ajeno a la conversación encendida que mantenían en la mesa —a la que se había sumado Caradoc, complacido de haberse librado del monstruo de Dorcas—, y sus ojos vaguearon por todo el jardín, buscando la figura más oculta y la que más quería ver.

Había sido una buena tarde. Se había divertido, había comido hasta reventar, había cantado con Hagrid y molestado a James hasta el hartazgo. Y había respetado la distancia con Mar, evitándola por completo.

Pero con las copas que tenía en la cabeza, su decisión empezaba a tambalear, sin mencionar la sutil hinchazón que empezaba a molestarle entre las piernas, producto de la corporización de los recuerdos compartidos con Dorcas.

La encontró, pequeñísima, junto a la mesa de las bebidas. Sí, Lily podía ser un hada de cuento, y Dorcas una diosa caída en el mundo de los mortales pero, al final, después de regodearse de belleza, Sirius terminaba con la mirada colmada de Marlenne. Se deleitó una vez más con el contorno de su túnica, tan roja que dañaba los ojos. Abrochado en dos tiras sobre el cuello, el escote de la espalda descendía sinuoso hasta la cintura, dejándolo sin respiración. ¿Cómo había conseguido Lily que Mar portase algo así?

Sin embargo, lo que más le había impactado —y lo que le hacía cosquillear y ponerse duro— era ese endemoniado recogido que le descubría la nuca de forma casi pornográfica, permitiendo dibujar una línea desde el inicio de su columna más y más abajo, dejando el final abierto a la imaginación.

Recordó esa vez —todas las veces— que le había sostenido los rizos alborotados para poder besar muerto de excitación los tres lunares que escondía bajo la cascada de cabello, un secreto que él creía haber descubierto y del que se pavoneaba dueño y señor. Después de haberle entregado la mano de Lily a James, más temprano durante la ceremonia, había regresado a su sitio y no había podido evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la figura silente de Mar y había tenido la primera erección del día al descubrir ese escote maldito que dejaba a la vista de todos los lunares de su nuca.

Gruñó, impaciente e incómodo con el bulto en la entrepierna y se dijo que el autocontrol ya había cumplido el objetivo de no montar un número durante la fiesta —Lily debería estar orgullosa— y, resignado, se tomó de un solo trago lo que le restaba de bebida antes de ponerse de pie.

La acechó como un cazador con la atención fija en los movimientos que hacía para servirse algo que no llegaba a ver y se inclinó para rozar despacio la piel expuesta de su cuello con los labios.

Mar se volteó, alarmada.

—¿Pero qué…? Ah —vio que Sirius le sonreía desde muy cerca. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, tapando el lugar en el que un segundo antes había sentido el roce. —Eres tú.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada.

Recuperó su copa hasta el borde, y Sirius se sonrió pagado de sí mismo al ver que el cristal temblaba apenas. Se acomodó a su lado, sin tocarla pero invadiendo el espacio que sabía que precisaba y miró al frente para hablar.

—¿Lo has hecho a propósito? —inquirió, con los ojos fijos en el vacío.

—¿Qué?

—La túnica.

Mar esperó a que el muchacho se explicara, pero no hubo más palabras. La joven suspiró imperceptiblemente.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

Sirius volteó despacio, haciendo que la muchacha dejara la copa sobre la mesa por miedo a volcársela.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó en cambio, señalando el moño apretado en el que se contenían la mayoría de sus rizos. Marlenne elevó las cejas, sin entender a dónde quería ir.

—Mi madre.

—¿Tus padres están aquí? —Sirius abrió los ojos, endureciendo enseguida las facciones.

—Solo ella. Se va mañana —no estaba segura por qué, pero lo afirmó de corrido para tranquilizar la alerta del joven. Éste relajó los hombros.

—Ya —la recorrió una vez más con la mirada. —Te ves bien.

Mar torció la boca, genuinamente incómoda.

—Gracias.

Siguiendo su instinto, Sirius se inclinó, dejando apenas un milímetro entre sus mejillas. Su mano retrepó por la cintura y posó las yemas de los dedos entre los resquicios que dejaban los huesos de la muchacha sobre su espalda desnuda. Sonriendo con ganas —Mar estaba petrificada, a su merced—, recorrió con deliberada lentitud el arco creado hacia su costado, embebido en la piel a su disposición.

—Estás increíblemente delgada —susurró con la voz ronca y la erección apretada, inundado del perfume que despedía su peinado.

—No —exhaló Marlenne, girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para que los labios de Sirius terminaran sobre su oreja.

—Deberías dejar de creerte una especie de heroína y dormir y comer como Merlín manda.

—Suéltame.

—No te estoy sujetando —señaló el aludido reprimiendo la sonrisa arrogante. Era cierto. Todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella pero el único contacto era el de su mano recorriéndole la espalda.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —se rindió la muchacha, sin acercarse. Tampoco se alejó. Respiró el aroma de su piel mezclado con el sudor de la tarde y las copas de alcohol, extrañamente libre de tabaco.

—¿Qué voy a querer? —se mofó en un susurro. —A ti.

Marlenne elevó los ojos enturbiados para encontrarse con el deseo de Sirius reflejado en sus iris oscuras. Tragó grueso, apabullada por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo contra sus extremidades heladas, y demasiado cansada para seguir luchando contra las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

Había pasado unos días horribles con toda la presión que tenía encima, y todo el asunto de Mary había terminado por quebrar su resolución que ya demostraba tener grandes hoyos sin cubrir. La necesidad de encontrar consuelo —aquel alivio tibio, silencioso que le había ofrecido siempre— en los brazos de Sirius le provocó un vuelco en el estómago de anhelante anticipación. Aquella noche que habían compartido en su casa hacía pocas semanas le había terminado por drenar la fuerza que le restaba, preguntándose por qué mierda seguía empeñada en poner distancia con Sirius si Chris estaba demasiado lejos como para ser un problema.

Evitarlo había sido su última carta, pero no tenía voluntad de alejarlo si la observaba así, como si quisiera desnudarla.

Que posiblemente era lo que estaba deseando hacer.

No se dio tiempo para arrepentirse. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y atrapó los dedos que seguían dibujando los contornos de sus costillas antes de girar rápidamente y echar a andar, con el joven a la zaga.

El interior de la mansión lucía cavernoso, demasiado oscuro para ojos acostumbrados a la luz dorada del jardín, pero Mar confió en sus pasos y, recogiéndose la falda en un puño recorrió aprisa los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación que estaba buscando, esa que Lily le reservaba cuando se quedaba en Canterbury.

Sirius, que ya había paladeado la victoria, no se apenó de abandonar los últimos vestigios de la juerga y se internó con ella, resuelto a no dejárselo fácil. Mar soltó su mano para abrir la puerta e indicarle que pasara, cabizbaja.

No tuvo tiempo de cerrar con cuidado, porque Sirius ya estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola de espaldas contra la pared y recorriendo con los labios y los dientes su espalda desnuda sin pedir permiso. A la chica la recorrió un escalofrío mientras sentía el tacto bajar, desesperado por obtener más piel.

—Quise hacer esto toda la puta noche, Marlenne —jadeó Sirius con la voz ronca, volviendo a subir hasta su nuca. —Este jodido vestido estuvo por reventarme la polla.

Ella no atinó a responder, sabiendo que empezaba a deshacerse entre sus manos, a ablandarse hasta convertirse en pálpitos y humedades. Sirius besó uno a uno los tres lunares que le decoraban el cuello, provocando una sonrisa pequeña en la joven.

—Agradécele a Lily —murmuró, girando el rostro para poder mirarlo de reojo.

—Lo haré.

Gruñó después de eso y volvió a recorrerla, sin permitirle moverse ni un ápice. Inquieto, Sirius se refregaba con la respiración agitada y las manos crispadas a ambos lados de sus caderas pronto cobraron vida para inmiscuirse por delante del escote, llegando para poder apretarle los pechos.

Gimió ante el contacto.

—¿No tienes sujetador? —dejó escapar, satisfecho, acariciándole ambos a la vez mientras Mar suspiraba y se arqueaba, sin darse cuenta que le estaba pegando el trasero contra la entrepierna.

—No —afirmó ella, demostrando lo obvio. —¿Por qué?

—Nada —parecía un poco sorprendido. —Es algo más de Dor…

No terminó la frase. Turbado, se dio cuenta que, demasiado aturdido por la excitación, había dicho la estupidez más grande de su vida.

Marlenne se tensó como una vara de golpe, rehaciendo en un parpadeo su muro personal, derretido previamente a fuerza de caricias.

—¿Qué? —exigió, de cara a la pared. Toda la sangre que había acumulado en el rostro le rehuyó a la carrera, dejándola blanca como la cal.

—Nada —Sirius se separó un poco para que Mar se moviese un poco de costado, con el hombro contra el muro. No estaba seguro cómo excusarse.

Ella resopló, en su gesto típico, y lo miró con dureza.

—Ya sé que te acuestas con ella, Sirius —le soltó procurando mantener la voz neutra. —No necesitas parecer un imbécil pillado en falta.

—No es que… —balbuceó, desorientado. Se sentía genuinamente idiota. —Olvídalo, ¿sí? No quise…

—Y ahora quieres acostarte conmigo —puntualizó Marlenne, con brutal sinceridad. El joven podía percibir la barrera de hielo que se había ufanado por levantando a la carrera. Aunque conservaba los pómulos enrojecidos, estaba seguro que se había arrepentido de haber cedido tan rápido.

Mierda.

—Sí —contestó Sirius, siguiendo su ejemplo. —Dorcas no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¿Quieres echar un polvo conmigo porque ella ahora está ocupada? —siseó, obcecada en no mirarlo y odiándose por parecer una novia despechada. Se preguntó por qué demonios había arrastrado a Sirius hasta allí y en qué momento se había vuelto tan patéticamente débil.

El joven gruñó, pero esa vez de fastidio.

—No seas idiota —le recriminó. —Sabes que no.

—Dorcas está hermosísima —insistió Mar, arrastrada por su propia mierda, y ese sentimiento de congoja y mala leche que le apretaba el pecho que se negaba a ponerle nombre. Ella y Sirius no estaban juntos —nunca lo habían estado, en verdad— así que en realidad no era nadie para echarle en cara esas cosas.

Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Tenía razón, era una idiota.

—Sí —convino Sirius, reduciendo la distancia peligrosamente. —Es verdad. ¿Y qué? A la que quiero desnudar en este preciso instante es a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu túnica es demasiado para mis huevos —el aliento de Sirius volvía a golpearle el cuello, encorvado sobre ella. Apostó sus dos manos contra la pared para impedirle huir.

Como si sus piernas fuesen a responderle.

—Sirius…

—Por favor, Mar —musitó, ladeando la cabeza para alcanzarle el hombro. —Solo… Por favor.

La aludida cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la sensación de los labios de Sirius sobre su nuca, dejando un rastro frío de saliva mientras volvía a recorrerle la espalda, como si no hubiese tenido lugar ningún intercambio.

No tenía sentido negarse a él. Marlenne lo estaba deseando tanto como el mismísimo Sirius.

Ya había resistido suficiente. ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho, en primer lugar? Ninguna razón parecía coherente con las caricias de Sirius colándose bajo el vestido.

Se dejó hacer, con la respiración errática del muchacho en la nuca. Sirius entendió enseguida su tregua y, rápidamente, volvió a recorrerle la espalda entera, deleitado por ese escote enfermizo que lo estaba haciendo delirar. Marlenne volvió a arquearse y a ofrecerle el trasero, moviéndose apenas en torturosa sinuosidad que provocó un jadeo ronco por parte del muchacho que le arrancó un tirón debajo del ombligo.

Con la boca seca, Sirius se deshizo en un santiamén de la túnica y de los zapatos, y antes de que Mar pudiese voltear finalmente para besarlo, él le levanto la falda del vestido, quitándole de un movimiento las bragas. Arrugó la tela por encima de la cintura para descubrir sus nalgas y, en esa guisa, la empujó hacia él para fregarle el bulto hinchado que sobresalía sobre su ropa interior.

Con una mano sosteniéndose de la pared y la otra clavada en la cadera de la chica apretando la túnica, vio con delicia cómo Mar entendía a la perfección y aumentaba la fricción, echándose hacia adelante para que su trasero encajara perfectamente contra su erección.

El joven gimió, extasiado con la visión, las rodillas ligeramente vencidas para disfrutar del contacto.

—Sirius… —suspiró Mar al muro, apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Al igual que él, estaba usando su palma para que las piernas no le fallaran pero, loca de necesidad, coló la otra por detrás hasta dar con la cinturilla de la ropa interior del chico, tirando hacia abajo para que entendiera que quería que se la quitara.

Él no se hizo rogar. Se deshizo de la ropa de un movimiento y dejó salir un estertor ronco cuando ubicó su miembro en la hendidura de las nalgas de Mar que se sacudía de excitación. Había tenido que hacer uso de ambas manos para sujetarse de la pared, porque no creía poder soportarlo. Sirius, en cambio, la abandonó para poder apretarle el trasero y, gimiendo, empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, entre las nalgas de Mar que se apretaba y jadeaba bajito, en busca del aire que se le escapaba.

Enajenado, el muchacho no podía despegar la mirada de su miembro siendo engullido por el culazo de Mar, buscaba apretarse más, más rápido, más cerca. Marlenne no dejaba de temblar, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás inhalando oxígeno por la boca. Con los brazos en su máxima tensión, Sirius se movió una última vez hacia abajo y, sin aviso previo, se inclinó para buscar la abertura de Mar más adelante, enterrándose de una estocada certera en su interior resbaloso.

Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió su miembro rodeado de húmeda calidez, y Mar lo siguió a su pesar, inundada de placer que había postergado demasiado tiempo.

Corrió la falda que estaba fastidiándole y se hizo con las caderas de la muchacha, que estaba prácticamente quebrada contra la pared y empezó a embestirla con hambre, alentado por los gemidos que Mar no podía ocultar, cada vez que se introducía más profundo.

Se detuvo un momento, temiendo correrse ahí mismo y, jadeando, le mordisqueó el hombro.

—No voy a dejarte dormir esta noche, Marlenne —masculló con esfuerzo, inclinándose sobre ella para pegar su pecho sudado contra la espalda de la joven. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, turbia, acezante. —Me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Y reanudó las embestidas, sintiéndose flotar sobre los gemidos que arrancaba de Mar, al fin en paz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1979**

No se veían las estrellas, y James no podía afirmar si era porque la noche lucía completamente nublada o si era el efecto de las toneladas de hechizos protectores que pendían sobre sus cabezas.

Estaba mareado de tanto bailar, un poco borracho e inmensamente feliz.

La fiesta empezaba a languidecer. Dumbledore —que solo había aparecido tardíamente, para cuando los novios cortaron el pastel— se había marchado hacia un momento con la Profesora McGonagall. Edgar lo había seguido poco tiempo después, preocupado por sus hijas, y los gemelos Prewett estaban terminando de recoger el desorden de la cocina junto a Emmeline.

Dorcas era la única que seguía bailando, succionando al primer incauto que tuviese al tiro para acompañarla.

Encontró a Lily sentada sobre la tarima, con los zapatos a un lado, reclinada sobre sus brazos exhausta. El peinado se le había deshecho un poco, y algunos mechones pelirrojos se le adherían al rostro a pesar de la temperatura mágicamente agradable en el jardín de los Potter.

James se dejó caer a su lado, aceptando la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó la muchacha sin moverse ni un poco.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó, haciendo un recuento de los restos de su fiesta.

—Contenta —respondió ella, girando la cabeza hacia él. James imitó su sonrisa y, luego de un instante —¿cómo podía verse incluso más hermosa que cuando la vio caminar hacia él? ¿es que no era humana? — se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo aspavientos para que su reciente esposa hiciera lo mismo.

Lily parpadeó, se encogió de hombros y se dio impulso con las palmas para incorporarse sin que le fastidiara la falda de su túnica.

—¿Qué…? ¡James! —el muchacho no aguardó ni le avisó antes de tomarla en volandas, la mitad del vestido cayendo en cascada sobre su costado.

—¡Ha sido un placer! —vociferó él hacia los presentes, haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa de Lily. —Pero en este momento, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que si nos disculpan…

—¡Enséñale lo que podemos hacer, Lily! —contestó Dorcas, chillando exaltada con su enésima copa en la mano. —¡Sean bien guarros!

Peter estalló en carcajadas, al igual que Frank y Gideon, que regresaba de la mansión, por más que Remus negase imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. La pelirroja se puso deliciosamente colorada, pero en vez de replicar, le echó los brazos al cuello a James para sujetarse mejor.

—Gracias a todos por venir y… ¡espero no verlos por varios días! —siguió el joven, haciendo una mueca sugerente y provocando más risas, incluso una floja junto a su oreja. Se dispuso a desaparecerse cuando Lily gritó

—¡Espera! ¡Mis zapatos!

—No creo que los precises, ¿sabes? —James hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ojoloco, que no había abandonado ni un momento su puesto de vigilia. El viejo auror hizo un gesto hosco con la cabeza y sacó la varita para apuntar al cielo.

Un instante después, un remolino de luces y colores los engullía, aterrizando con torpeza en una sala oscura y vacía.

—Bienvenida a casa, Lily —sonrió entusiasmado, aún con la pelirroja en brazos. Lily atinó a bajarse pero él no se lo permitió, dando un rápido paneo para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Al final, con todo el ajetreo no tuvimos tiempo de visitar este lugar —iba explicando mientras subía los peldaños. —Pero supongo que ya podrás verlo tranquila. Solamente limpié un poco y lo hice habitable, aún tenemos que decorarlo y comprar muebles, pero creí que te interesaría ser parte de eso —Lily rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que en realidad, había sido la flojera de su reluciente esposo la que le había impedido hacer todas esas tareas, no su amabilidad. —Estoy seguro que te gustará.

Se apostó en la entrada del dormitorio principal, un amplio cuarto de paredes desnudas. Lo único que reinaba en el lugar era una enorme cama de edredón claro, con gran cantidad de almohadas y almohadones en la cabecera. Finalmente, James bajó despacio a la muchacha, sus pies en contacto con el parqué recién lustrado.

Sacó la varita y encendió las velas suspendidas que Lily no había visto sobre su cabeza, provocando que las llamas jugaran con los claroscuros de la habitación.

—Esto me recuerda a una vez, en el Baño de Prefectos… —comentó la pelirroja, divertida y emocionada a partes iguales. —¿No crees?

—Mmm… deberías hacerme recordar —tonteó él, abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Alguna vez te conté el miedo que tenía esa noche? —se carcajeó Lily entre sus brazos, sintiéndose plena.

—No hacía falta. Se podía leer en toda tu cara.

—Qué tonta.

—No es cierto —contradijo James, obligándola a retroceder para ingresar en el cuarto. —Pero si tanto te molesta, hoy puedes compensarlo.

—¿Tu crees? —le siguió el juego ella, echándole una vez más los brazos al cuello. —¿No ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo?

—Pues podemos recrearlo todo otra vez. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría volver a intentar —se ganó un manotazo juguetón por parte de su reciente esposa, que no podía amainar su sonrisa.

—Como si no lo hubieses repetido hasta el cansancio.

—¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no.

James la besó con dulzura, lento, sin prisas, como quien se sabe con todo el tiempo ofrecido por el universo para amar.

—¿Y qué me puede decir la señora Potter de esta noche? —susurró junto a su piel al separarse. Lily le robó un último roce de labios.

—Fue estupendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Creo que estuvo muy acorde a nosotros.

—¿Hablas de Sirius siendo un idiota, o de Hagrid entonando esas dulces canciones?

—Todo —se rieron, evocando los sucesos que habían vivido hacía apenas minutos, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrerse despacio. No había urgencias.

—Sí —convino James, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero salió mejor de lo que creía.

—¿Pensaste que huiría? —se burló la chica con una mueca. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sirius tenía lista su motocicleta para salir pitando.

—No me extraña.

—A mí tampoco. No sé cómo pensaría eso, si me costó sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí.

—Eres un exagerado —lo reprendió Lily, empezando a desabrocharle la túnica.

—Díselo a mi yo de dieciséis años.

Esa vez le tocó a la pelirroja rodar los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa. James le retiró el cabello de los hombros con delicadeza.

—¿Y tú qué me dices? —dijo, en un tono más bajo. —¿Cómo llevaste que M…?

—No vamos a hablar de cosas tristes —lo interrumpió Lily tapándole la boca con la palma. Había adivinado lo que iba a preguntar y no quería recordarlo. Había enterrado a Mary en un rincón de su corazón al que no pensaba echar un vistazo por mucho tiempo. Quería embriagarse de la felicidad de tener a James a su lado, sin que nada pudiese ya opacarlo.

—Vale —convino James enseguida, deshaciéndose de su mano para hablar. —Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —Lily se puso en puntillas para besarlo y quitarse el regusto amargo de lo no dicho. El muchacho le correspondió con ganas, robándole el aliento e inspeccionando esa boca que no se hartaba de saborear.

La pelirroja se separó para recuperar el aire, extasiada y James no quiso desperdiciar el momento para perderse sobre su escote.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy? —gruñó, besándole el inicio de los pechos.

—Fue un largo camino —confesó ella, recordando la larga tarda en la que había tenido que escoger su túnica.

—Estarías hermosa hasta con el uniforme de Hogwarts —se burló James, a medias sincero, a la par que subía hasta su cuello.

—Tú también estás bastante guapo —concedió la pelirroja, regodeándose en sus caricias. El muchacho levantó la cabeza para colgarse de sus ojos, sonriendo algo arrogante.

—Yo siempre estoy guapo.

—Engreído.

Volvieron a besarse, la sangre alcanzando el punto de ebullición debajo de la piel. Lily supo que estaban por alcanzar el punto de no retorno, por lo que se obligó a separarlo.

Aún quería decirle algo más.

—¿Sabes? —empezó, riendo internamente de la cara de decepción de James al verse arrancado de su ensueño. —Siempre quise visitar París.

—¿Sí? —el muchacho parecía más concentrado en descubrir cómo quitarle el vestido que en lo que ella estaba contándole.

—Ajá. Es una ciudad muy romántica.

—Claro.

—Para ir con alguien… especial.

—Por supuesto.

—James, deja de quemarte la cabeza. Ya voy a quitármelo —el muchacho sonrió culpable, provocando que Lily rodara los ojos, sin perder la chispa. —¿Vas a escucharme?

—Siempre lo hago.

—Mentiroso —se carcajeó de la mueca de inocencia de su nuevo esposo y prosiguió. —¿Qué te parecería marcharnos unos días?

—¿A Francia? —soltó James impresionado.

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio?

Lily se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

—No habíamos pensado una luna de miel, ¿no? Creí que sería una buena idea.

—Sí, pero… —el joven titubeó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —¿Te das cuenta que tendremos que evitar a Ojoloco? Nos matará si se entera.

Por toda respuesta, los ojos de Lily brillaron, coqueteando con las débiles llamas que la bañaban. James abrió los ojos, sin creérselo.

—¿Estás proponiéndome escaquearte de Ojoloco? ¿Esto es un sueño?

—Si no quieres hacerlo, pues no —se arrepintió un poco la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de todos los peligros que ello podía implicar. —Tienes razón, no fue una buena ide…

—¡Sí! —chilló James impidiéndole terminar. —Claro que quiero, ¡sería fantástico! De cualquier manera, yo ya había avisado que íbamos a quedarnos aquí unos tres o cuatro días, y que no pensábamos responder a ninguna misión ni nada parecido.

—¿Y Alastor estuvo de acuerdo? —preguntó Lily, divertida y sorprendida por su énfasis.

—Digamos que no tuvo mucha opción.

—Podemos marcharnos en la mañana y volver en dos o tres días.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Verdad?

—Lily, eres la mejor —la besó entusiasmado como un niño pequeño, henchido de felicidad. —La mejor del mundo.

Lily se rió contra sus labios, abriendo los ojos para encontrar su mirada.

—Te amo, tonto.

—Y yo a ti.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡FELIZ 2017 PARA TODOS!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Yo feliz de la vida con mis días en la playa y ahora unos más de esparcimiento antes de regresar al estudio. Tengo que confesar que la inspiración me agarró por otro lados en este tiempo y el capítulo que les traigo hoy fue casi completamente escrito hace escasas horas. Así que, ¿qué tal?_

 _Por mi parte, me costó lo mío describir la tan esperada boda de la pareja principal del fic sin cagarla. En realidad, muchas de estas escenas —sobre todo la de Sirius y Mar— la tenía pensada hace milenios. Estuve retrasando esta línea temporal porque me interesaba que supieran primero cómo es que ellos empiezan a relacionarse antes de este giro importante en sus vidas. Además, quería que el casamiento de Lily y James fuese emotivo, pero no demasiado cursi o sacado de una novela rosa, no sé que tan bien habrá quedado. Sabemos por las fotos del álbum de Harry que sus padres tuvieron una especie de fiesta el día de su boda, por lo que aquí está mi versión de los hechos._

 _Otro detalle. Siempre —desde muy pequeña, cuando salió HP3— pensé que llegaría el punto en el que Jotacá describiría, así como lo hizo en el tercer libro para James, la vida de Lily y sus amigas. En especial, el hecho de que si Harry tenía padrino, pues también tenía que tener madrina y, lógicamente, que fuese alguien muy cercano a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó. Mi única hipótesis posible es que todas las amigas de Lily —incluyendo la dichosa madrina de Harry—, estuviesen muertas o hubiesen perdido el contacto._

 _Nadie habla de Marlenne en los libros, a excepción de unos mínimos fragmentos. Así que me tomé la libertad de considerarla a ella, como la mejor amiga de Lily, madrina de boda y, posteriormente, de su hijo. La ausencia de Mary, por otro lado, es algo de lo que aún no puedo hablar para no hacer spoiler, pero me parece que de a poco empieza a quedar más claro._

 _En fin, creo que son todos los comentarios por ahora. Quiero que sepan que uno de mis objetivos para este año es concluir al fin el proyecto de_ **Guerra** _. En realidad, no soy alguien que se proponga cosas al terminar el año porque mi pésima memoria hace que cualquier resolución que haya tomado en Enero ya esté olvidada para Marzo. Pero dos años y pico de escritura me parece un tiempo prudencial para empezar a darle forma a esto y cerrar tramas. No se asusten, de cualquier forma, que todavía falta tanto para eso que me da vértigo. Aún nos queda un largo tiempo de viaje._

 _Ahora, les toca a ustedes. Me ENCANTARÍA saber qué opinan sobre este capítulo, porque me ha sacado algunas canas verdes. ¿Qué tal la escena de James y Lily? ¿Y la de Blackinnon? No olvidemos que aunque de pasada, les presenté al fin a la madre de Mar. ¿Teorías sobre lo que pasó con Mary? No sé si habrán notado pero este capítulo fue casi el doble de largo de los normales. Al principio iba a dividirlo en dos, y contar la segunda parte cuando regresase a esta línea pero luego me arrepentí: la boda del año tiene que ser contada de un tirón, ¿no creen?_

 _Todo, lo que quieran, lo que estén pensando y lo que les gustaría comentar, pueden enviarlo en un review. Leerlos me hace inmensamente feliz, por más corto que sea, y me empuja a seguir con más y más entusiasmo. A todos los que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme llegar sus opiniones, les regalo todo mi cielo._

 _Espero volver a leerlos en una semana. Aún no decido la línea temporal a la que iremos, pues tengo a medio empezar dos de ellas. Supongo que lo decidiré en estos días._

 _Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Los estoy esperando! Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _._

 _Miles de besos para todos y, no me canso de decirlo, GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Los quiero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	38. XXXVIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXVIII**

 _«Oh, and I don't need time to find another lover but I want you_

 _I can't spend another minute **getting over** loving you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Enero de 1980**

No le daba miedo la oscuridad. En cierta manera, le otorgaba algo de serenidad.

No recordaba su nombre. No podía saber qué demonios hacía allí. ¿Qué clase de sitio era ese, de cualquier manera? Había olvidado su cuerpo en algún recodo, pues no podía sentir nada. Parpadeaba para engullir la negrura que la envolvía, pero no tenía ojos. Intentaba escuchar algo, lo que fuese, el eco de su propio pensamiento, pero no tenía oídos. El grito atravesado estaba desgarrándola, pero no encontraba los labios para escupirlo.

Nadaba sin saber cómo en un mundo en el que no había paz, pero tampoco guerra. Estaba sola, un punto perdido en un océano de dolor que no podía sentir.

Pero le agradaba. Podía quedarse allí. Sus cavilaciones no eran tan fuertes como para quebrar el limbo forzado en el que se había sumido. Si había sido arrojada ahí, por algo debía ser.

Flotó en aquella espesura por un tiempo que se le antojó infinito. Nociones como tiempo o espacio se diluían en el sitio en el que nada existía, en el que todo parecía morir.

Pero ella seguía allí. Sin saber quién era o qué mierda era lo que pasaba, se aferraba con las uñas que no tenía a la negrura hasta rasgarla, buscando encontrar un resquicio para no caer en la locura.

Permanecía sin saber por qué, sin poder siquiera recordarlo. Se dejaba arrastrar por el flujo negro que coqueteaba con dejarla inerme, pero despertando siempre antes de desaparecer.

No era consciente de la razón, pero creía que si terminaba por apagarse, su existencia allí se extinguiría más rápido que una llama en una noche de tormenta.

Y no lo deseaba.

No sabía qué era lo que tiraba de su etérea presencia, pero procuraba no cruzar esa línea que, algo le decía, no tenía vuelta atrás.

La oscuridad discurría. Se mecía en esa tranquilidad que daba el no poder tener pensamientos, ajena, una brisa sin alma. Empezaba a dudar si su objetivo era salir de allí —de donde fuera que estuviese— o si prefería esa calma previa al aguacero.

Porque tenía la extraña certeza de que, no importaba el camino que eligiese, el dolor la estaría esperando.

Y allí estaba bien. Sin ojos, sin oídos, sin boca, sin piel, podía creerse en una paz impostada, una escena de teatro que reconfortaba su imperceptible presencia.

Sin embargo, no iba a durar para siempre.

Lo primero que sintió fue un tirón en alguna parte, no podía dilucidar dónde. ¿Cómo podía algo doler si no tenía cuerpo? Pero lo hizo.

Después llegó la luz. Era pequeña, pero allí estaba, en un punto infinito de aquello que empezaba a considerar hogar, tiñéndolo todo de una extraña luminiscencia, apenas pincelada en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta que tenía ojos. La luz era diminuta, pero le hizo daño y frunció la nariz, recordando que tenía una y que podía utilizarla.

Entonces, llegaron los gritos.

Aterrada, utilizó sus renovados globos oculares para encontrar la fuente de los chillidos, agudos, desesperados, sin poder dar con ellos. Parecían que estaban dentro de su cabeza, y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que poseía una, y que empezaba a arderle en los bordes, como si los alaridos vociferados en su interior quisieran salírsele a fuerza de presión.

Se la sujetó, dándose cuenta que su limbo de negrura tocaba su fin, consiguiendo manos en el camino que intentaron frenar la agonía de las voces en su cabeza. Quería gritar con ellos, pedirles que se alejaran, pero todavía no recordaba dónde había dejado los labios.

La luz aumentó y, presa del pánico, fue testigo de un remolino de imágenes que se percibían desde su perspectiva, como si en verdad ella existiese dentro de Dorcas, una simple huésped en un cuerpo ajeno.

Podía ver una botella de hidromiel, escondida en el fondo de la alacena. La sacaba y la volvía a guardar como una maníaca, girándola en las manos para volver a apartarla de su vista. Podía sentir el cabreo monumental, recorriéndola entera, demostrándole que tenía cuerpo, que allí estaba su piel. Y que ardía.

Los alaridos desgarrados aumentaron en intensidad cuando pudo vislumbrar cómo abría la puerta de su apartamento y se encontraba de bruces con una varita levantada apuntándole entre los ojos.

Una palabra.

— _Imperio_.

Luego de eso, los chillidos se volvieron insoportables. Su presencia etérea se había convertido en plomo y se sacudía presa del espanto, porque la cabeza iba a estallarle y tenía la piel en carne viva. Quiso arrancársela, desesperada, intentó deshacerse de su propio cuerpo para regresar a su estado anterior, ese en el que no había felicidad pero se sentía tranquila.

La oscuridad amainaba y no le gustaba. Le estaba costando demasiado concentrarse, las imágenes todavía rondándole en la retina y los alaridos al borde del desmayo. No sabía en qué se basaba pero podía saber que si se rendía, si se dejaba llevar lejos, todo terminaría.

¿Quería eso? ¿Deseaba sumirse en la oscuridad infinita, donde no había tiempo ni espacio?

No.

La luz intentaba mostrarle algo. Quería recuperar quién era. Quería chillar, para que los gritos en su cabeza se callaran, y quería arrancarse la piel para que el dolor cesara y ella pudiese pelear contra la fuerza que empezaba a arrastrarla hacia el otro lado.

En ese cúmulo de negra desesperación, las últimas piezas encajaron y pudo delinear con un dedo los contornos de su ser. Recuperó los trazos de su vida, brumosos, hostiles. Recordó quién era y contra qué estaba luchando. Apretó los dientes que no le permitían expresarse y empezó a deshacerse por llegar a la luz, por abandonar el ensueño en el que se había sumido contra su voluntad.

Necesitaba escapar. Necesitaba vivir.

Por último, un nombre estalló a la altura de su corazón, que inició una marcha desaforada hacia el confín del mundo.

Benji.

Benji. Benji. Benji.

 _Ben_.

Encontró sus labios, al fin, y pudo articular, sin importarle la agonía que le recorría las extremidades recién descubiertas. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Una mata de cabello insoportablemente rubio se veía a la distancia, pero sus dedos no conseguían asirlo. Hablar. Eso.

Palabras.

—¿… Ben?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1980**

Marlenne sostenía con fuerza la mano de Marilyn a pesar de que la niña había puesto mala cara ante el gesto. Podía leerle en la mirada que se sentía avergonzada de que la tratase como una cría delante de Donny, pero Mar —que siempre había rehuido del contacto físico innecesario—, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saberla cerca.

Pegado a su espalda iba Sirius, rígido y con la mano en el bolsillo, aferrando con fuerza la varita para sacarla ante el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso.

Atravesaron aprisa el muro que los separaba de la plataforma 9 y ¾ para encontrarse de pie frente a la locomotora escarlata.

—Estamos bien —dijo entonces Marilyn, echándole una mirada recriminadora a su hermana. —Llegamos a tiempo, tranquilízate.

Mar parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de que la niña no necesitaba demasiada información para percatarse de su nerviosismo.

—Si —convino en voz baja. —Llegamos.

Aún no había demasiada gente, unos pocos estudiantes ya estaban asomados desde las ventanas de los compartimientos más cercanos, y otros más oían las recomendaciones de sus padres más allá. Mar no soltó la mano de su hermana y la guió hasta un aparte, provocando que Sirius y Donny las siguieran con distintos grados de fastidio.

La joven buscó fuerza en la mirada de Sirius antes de enfrentarse a los niños. La melancolía la invadió al darse cuenta que ni siquiera precisaba agacharse para poder estar a su altura, si Marilyn pronto la superaría.

Donny ya estaba más cerca de alcanzar a Sirius.

—Escuchen —empezó, sujetándolos por los hombros. El niño rubio había permanecido sereno, impasible ante el espectáculo que se había corporizado frente suyo hacía algunos días atrás cuando el cuerpo de Dorcas había caído en la puerta de su casa.

El mismo Ojoloco había dado escuetas explicaciones a los preocupados abuelos de Benji, dándole a entender que era un asunto confidencial y que su nieto se encontraba bien, pero que no regresaría a casa de momento. Sin embargo, Donny había sido recluido, a excepción del día completo que había pasado con Marilyn, primero en Manchester y luego en Liverpool, aterrados y haciendo conjeturas sobre los sucesos.

Marlenne no quería involucrarlos. Sabía que su hermana podía oler el peligro en el que estaba enterrada pero prefería jugar con la ignorancia como forma de protección. La mirada impasible de Donny —un simple niño de trece años— le hacía recordar tanto a la de Benji que supo a ciencia cierta que él podía imaginarse mucho mejor lo que estaba pasando que Marilyn.

Y no dudaba que terminaría contándoselo.

Sirius se apostó detrás, cubriendo a los tres con el cuerpo. Seguía con la varita fuertemente aferrada en el puño y lucía nervioso, con el ojo avizor ante cualquier eventualidad.

La paranoia empezaba a consumirlos.

—Quiero que estén tranquilos y que no comenten a nadie lo que vieron —pidió Marlenne fingiendo una serenidad que no tenía, observando a los dos niños a los ojos. Por el rabillo, notó como la mano de Marilyn se crispaba y, antes de que la propia tomase impulso, Donny —que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sirius— se la cogió de un movimiento fluido, escondiendo el contacto detrás de sus cuerpos.

—Esto es importante, chicos —insistió Mar, dejando para después la calidez que se le esparció por el pecho al ver el gesto y las repentinas ganas de llorar.

Nunca lloraba.

—Tienen que prometerme que no lo harán. Con nadie. Ni con sus amigos —observó a Marilyn, que lucía aterradoramente compuesta. La niña asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos pedir algo a cambio? —pronunció con cuidado Donny, volviéndose hacia la muchacha. Mar dudó, pero el niño no le dejó oponerse.

—No nos traten como unos críos —sentenció, apretando la mano de su amiga. —Queremos saber si van a estar bien. Mi hermano. Y Dorcas.

Marlenne levantó la cabeza para encontrar fuerza en los ojos centelleantes de Sirius.

—Lo estarán.

—¿Por qué aún no regresa a casa?

—Está cuidado de Dorcas.

—Entonces no está bien.

—Donny… — suplicó Marilyn, con amenaza de tormenta en la mirada.

—No, no lo está —concedió la aludida, sincera. —Pero va a estarlo. Por eso tu hermano está con ella.

—Vale —el niño no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó estar. —¿Puedes pedirle que me escriba?

—No puedes poner en una lechuza cosas que no se deben leer, niño —replicó Sirius desde su posición, mordaz. El rubio frunció el ceño, sin dejarse amilanar.

—Solo quiero noticias de él.

—Está bien, Donny —concedió Mar, conciliadora. —No te preocupes. Le haré saber.

—Y que vuelva a casa. Aunque sea un momento. Los abuelos están muy preocupados.

—Sí.

—Ven —lo instó entonces Sirius, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Mar. —Vamos a subir sus baúles.

El niño parecía reacio a obedecer —la joven no sabía si era porque tenía que soltar a su hermana o por tener que quedarse a solas con Sirius que, ciertamente, no estaba siendo el más amable del mundo—, pero al final le echó un último vistazo a Marilyn y la soltó.

Se fueron con los baúles, dejando a las chicas a solas, lo que Marilyn aprovechó —lejos de las miradas— para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

—Cuídate —le pidió, y a Mar se le antojó irrisorio que ella, la más pequeña, estuviese pidiéndole eso.

—Tu también, cariño.

—Hablo en serio —insistió la niña, separándose para regalarle una mirada de honda preocupación. —Ya sé que no puedo preguntar, ni pensar, ni decir nada. Pero… esa chica…

—Dorcas.

—Sí, Dorcas. Está haciendo lo mismo que tú, ¿verdad? —el silencio le dio la respuesta a Marilyn, que se envalentonó para continuar balbuceando. —Sí, estoy segura que sí. Y Merlín sabe cómo terminó así… ¡tienes que dejarlo!

—Marilyn —la llamó, en voz baja, asegurándose que nadie estuviese escuchándola. La niña parpadeó y Mar estuvo segura que estaba barriéndose las lágrimas para no llorar frente a ella. —No puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? Estoy en eso que no puedes saber para protegerte.

—¡Yo estoy bien, no necesito…!

—Para protegerte a ti, y a Donny y a todos. Tienes que entenderlo y no hacer berrinches, ¿está bien? Tú no eres así.

—Tengo miedo.

—Por supuesto, cariño —Marlenne hizo su mejor esfuerzo por crear una sonrisa que diera ánimos. —Para eso estamos aquí. Para quitarte el miedo.

—Pero…

—Cielo, estamos en guerra —susurró, firme. La había tomado por los brazos y, a pesar de que siempre había querido protegerla de todo lo que se encontraba afuera, creía que las circunstancias estaban obrando para que Marilyn dejase la infancia que Mar había defendido con uñas y dientes para enfrentarse a la realidad. —Si comprendes, ¿cierto? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Todo va a terminar muy pronto y ya no tendrás miedo. Quédate tranquila, por favor y no comentes esto con nadie. Y no bajes la guardia. Quédate cerca de Donny.

Mientras las hermanas se fundían en un abrazo, algunos metros más allá Sirius dejaba que el hermano de Benji terminase de acomodar sus baúles sin magia, con los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos.

Donny no se quejó e hizo su tarea en silencio, mientras la plataforma se llenaba y los compartimientos se convertían en hervideros.

—Oye, niño… —empezó Sirius de mal modo, cuando vio que había cumplido el encargo.

—Mi nombre es Donovan —siseó el muchacho, saltando para bajar del compartimiento.

—Lo que sea. Escúchame… —Sirius se acercó hasta él para que lo que dijese se perdiera entre ellos, sin oídos curiosos al acecho. —Cuida de Marilyn en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

—No necesito que nadie me lo diga —replicó el rubio con hostilidad. —Lo haré.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, e intentó controlarse.

—Te estoy hablando en serio. No las dejes sola.

—No estamos yendo a una _misión suicida_ —espetó, haciendo especial énfasis en las palabras para que el joven entendiese que sabía a la perfección en qué se estaban metiendo los mayores. —Iremos a Hogwarts.

—Que está lleno de serpientes de mierda —convino Sirius, elevando las cejas. —Deberías dejar de irte de listillo, ¿no te lo dijo tu hermano?

—Mi hermano está _ocupado_ esperando que Dorcas no muera —murmuró Donny sin abandonar su mueca agria. Sirius procuró no rodar los ojos.

—No lo hará, niño. Mar ya se encargó de eso.

El rubio lo midió unos segundos, sin decidirse si creerle o no. Aceptó que su posición hostil no lo llevaría a ningún lado y en vez de eso, soltó otra pregunta que había tenido rondando desde que había visto a ese muchacho tan desagradable.

—¿Y por qué estás tú siempre con la hermana de Mar? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza para ver el abrazo de las McKinnon en una esquina. —¿Quién eres, su novio?

—Sí.

—Pues qué mal gusto.

—Podría decir lo mismo de Marilyn —se burló Sirius, sin importar que estaba tratando con un crío apenas, que lo miraba con ojos de fuego. Se preguntó si el idiota de Benji también sería así de intenso si quería y, como una losa, le cayó la imagen del rubio abalanzándose sobre él para que no tocase a Dorcas.

Vaya, pues podían no ser tan diferentes después de todo.

—No es… Yo no… —Donny había sido pillado por sorpresa. Aunque hizo su mejor intento por no sonrojarse, su tartamudeo lo delató y, nervioso, vio cómo ambas hermanas se acercaban a ellos.

—Olvídalo —dijo Sirius rápidamente. —¿Cuidarás a Marilyn o no?

—Claro que lo haré.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿Subimos? —pregunto Marilyn con timidez, señalando el tren. —Quedan diez minutos.

—Vale —aceptó Donny, volviendo a su tranquilidad natural luego de una última mirada a Sirius.

—Nos vemos muy pronto —murmuró Marlenne, dándole un último abrazo a su hermana y, de paso, también a Donny, que lo recibió con incomodidad. —Cuídense, por favor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Enero de 1980**

Amanecía en Londres y en el concurrido apartamento cerca del Callejón Diagon, donde una incontable cantidad de miembros de la Orden del Fénix descansaban a la angustiante espera de buenas noticias.

La mañana se asomaba tranquila, reflejada en el manto impoluto de nieve añejada junto a las puertas y sobre los techos, dando la impresión de que el cielo y la ciudad no tenían límite definido.

Era muy temprano.

Emmeline era la única despierta. Con la enésima taza de té en las manos, se inclinaba sobre la barra de la cocina paladeando la quietud, acompañada por las respiraciones acompasadas de los improvisados lechos sobre la sala.

Se le había encogido el corazón al ver cómo la cabeza de Marlenne había terminado sobre el brazo de Sirius, que dormía con la boca entreabierta en la esquina del sillón. La chica había estado despierta por demasiado tiempo, asegurándose de que Madame Pomfrey no la precisara, o que no se demostraran cambios en el cuerpo inalterado de Dorcas. Se había rendido al sueño un poco antes que Sirius, que le había echado una manta por encima y se había apostado a su lado.

Caradoc se había rendido junto a la puerta. Emmeline estaba segura que tenía la varita bajo la almohada, listo para enfrentarse a un peligro invisible de ser necesario. Todos sabían que Dorcas era la favorita de Dearborn en el Ministerio, por mucho que a él mismo le pesase, y su baja lo había afectado duramente. El hombre era uno de los Aurores más fuertes y reacios que conocía y, sin embargo, ante la tragedia, reaccionaba como cualquier ser humano.

Con miedo y desesperación.

Suspiró, con el té frío entre los dedos, intentando encontrarle lo positivo a la situación. Hestia finalmente había vuelto a casa a descansar, lo que la aliviaba —a ella y a Fabian—, pues podía quitarse al menos una preocupación de la cabeza. Su amiga todavía no se recuperaba del bajón depresivo que había tenido en los últimos días, producto del tironeo de su corazón por el dolor sordo de Edgar y su familia. Addie apenas había dejado su lecho hacía poco tiempo, y Edgar, además de loco de terror por la desaparición de Dorcas, tenía que velar por su mujer herida en cuerpo y alma. El pobre hombre apenas se mantenía en pie y Hestia sufría a su sombra, intentando paliar la tortura fingiéndose útil. Nadie había podido quitarla de Londres hasta esa misma noche, y Emmeline, desde su posición de observadora, podía sentir como uno a uno los pilares que sostenían su equipo se iban derrumbando.

Detrás de Hestia, sentía cómo los pedacitos de Fabian urgían por mantenerse en una pieza, sujetándose con alambres para pensar luego.

Por otro lado, las dos futuras mamás se encontraban a salvo, lo que estaba bien, y esperaban noticias de Dorcas muy pronto según el decir de Mar y Madame Pomfrey. Emmeline tenía fe ciega de que ese día le depararía algo bueno, después de todo la mierda en la que se habían enterrado desde Navidad.

Sin embargo, lo que la bruja no sabía era que en ese mismo instante, un aturdido Benji intentaba quitarse el sueño de los ojos para asegurarse que no lo estaban engañando y que, de _verdad_ , Dorcas había entreabierto los labios.

—Ben… —su nombre salió de ella como un chirrido metálico, ronco. Quebrado. La joven tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, espiando por entre las pestañas para comprobar que la cabellera rubia que tenía al tiro era realmente la de Benji.

—Merlín santo —exhaló él, temblando como loco. No le había soltado la mano a pesar de haber caído rendido, y se la sujetó como si estuviesen por arrancársela otra vez. —Merlín… ¿me oyes?

Dorcas gimió, volviendo a unir sus labios de tiza y dejó que los párpados se vencieran.

Benji se quedó mirándola por un tiempo eterno, mojándole la palma y el edredón que tenía por encima de lágrimas que ya no creía poseer antes de volver a encontrar su voz para dar aviso.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Despierte, por favor, Dorcas…!

La enfermera salió detrás del biombo al primer llamado, con los ojos enormes y algo despeinada. Leyó sin necesidad de palabras la expresión de Benji, pues tomó al vuelo su varita y terminó de cerrarse la bata.

—Son excelentes noticias, cielo —murmuró todavía con la voz pastosa, ya sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Benji se resistió un momento a soltarle la mano pero la enfermera, con firmeza, soltó el agarre para poder acceder mejor a su paciente. Le había conmovido la devoción rayana el delirio del muchacho, por lo que se permitió darle esperanzas antes de despacharlo con un gesto. —Quédate tranquilo y sal por un momento, ella estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

No acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de concesiones, Madame Pomfrey prefería hablar sobre lo seguro, pero la tristeza insondable de ese chico rubio le había calado hondo. No podía creer que fuesen esos niños, tan jóvenes, los que estuviesen por salvarle el culo al mundo mágico.

Benji no recordaría muy bien cómo había terminado fuera de la habitación, pues lo próximo que supo fue que volvía a derrumbarse en el rellano, con las palmas cubriéndole el rostro, dejando salir el sollozo desgarrado que se le había atravesado en la garganta.

—¿Qué sucede? —se alarmó Emmeline, demasiado tarde, soltando la taza que tenía en las manos y asomándose desde la cocina. —¿Qué…?

Marlenne se incorporó como si una mano invisible la hubiese jalado, dejando para después los sentimientos que la asaltaron al verse dormida sobre Sirius, y se apresuró a sacudirse la modorra para enfrentar a Benji.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió, alarmada, temiéndose lo peor. Sabía que a su espalda, los demás despertaban alertados por los espasmos que sacudían al rubio. —Benji, ¡¿qué ocurrió?!

Pero el muchacho lucía demasiado trastornado para poder brindar una respuesta. Marlenne se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y sin esperar indicación, entró en la habitación de Dorcas con un sonoro portazo.

Emmeline, sin salir de su asombro, no llegó a decidir si correr a consolar a Benji o averiguar qué ocurría pues de la otra puerta salió Alice, espectral, con los pies descalzos y la mirada hueca.

Tropezó con su amigo en el rellano, haciendo que Benji se retirase las manos del rostro y la mirara a la cara. Parpadeó, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas y ante la presencia fantasmal de su amiga se puso de pie y la abrazó como solo dos personas que se consideraban hermanas podían hacerlo.

El puño tembloroso de Alice, que aún aferraba trémulo el pergamino maldito, reaccionó al contacto enseguida, abrazándolo de vuelta por la cintura, presa del pánico y, a la vez, del alivio de saberlo a su lado. Rompió a llorar desconsolada, presa del pánico, del terror de lo incontrolable. Benji la estrujó antes de separarse lo suficiente para articular.

—Dorcas despertó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Enero de 1980**

Cuando Alice entró en la habitación, sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y tuvo que sujetarse del marco para poder respirar con normalidad.

Benji ya estaba allí, con las mejillas secas y la vieja expresión serena en el rostro, como si los últimos días de vértigo nunca hubiesen sucedido. Se había compuesto con una celeridad pasmosa luego de que Madame Pomfrey saliese de allí mismo —encontrándose a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix al borde del desastre— para informarles que, a pesar de su situación delicada, Dorcas parecía estar fuera de peligro.

El rubio, que luego de una fuerte taza de café que le habían obligado a tomar entre Emmeline y Mar se encontraba mucho mejor, dibujó el primer intento de sonrisa de la semana y se lo regaló a su amiga, quien no se atrevía a atravesar el umbral.

Si le sorprendió que la chica estuviese sola, Benji no lo demostró. Asintió apenas con la cabeza antes de abandonar una vez más su posición guardiana a la cabecera del lecho de Dorcas —ese que no había abandonado ni bajo amenaza, ciego de dolor—, no sin antes inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de su amiga para rozarle la frente con los labios.

Dorcas se había vuelto a sumir en un sueño mágico, por indicación de la enfermera. Apenas había permanecido consciente, en verdad, pues la agonía de su cuerpo presionaba monstruosamente sobre su ser como para permitírselo mucho tiempo. Madame Pomfrey había hecho lo posible por descartar cualquier resabio maligno en su cabeza, pero poco había resuelto. Por el momento, la Orden podía regodearse con que su compañera había despertado.

El resto, todavía era oscuro.

Benji se dirigió a la salida a paso tranquilo, tomando por sorpresa a Alice para volver a estrecharla contra sí. La palma abierta le tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciéndola sentir una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento tanto, Al —murmuró, al fin, con la voz ronca por su poco uso. —Lo siento… Yo… Lo lamento.

Alice no podía entender del todo por qué se disculpaba su amigo, pero comprendió que, como ella, Benji necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta para empezar a superar el golpe más traumático de su vida. La joven lo dejó mecerla, con la mejilla aplastada contra su hombro, deseando no escapar de su lado jamás.

Junto a Benji, la calidez le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos.

Finalmente, el rubio la dejó ir, besándole la coronilla y cerrando tras sí, dejando a Alice a solas con los contornos borrosos de su miedo.

Fuera, podía oír cómo sus amigos recuperaban la voz, esa que les habían arrebatado al hundir a Dorcas. La buena noticia se había esparcido como pólvora y, guardando silencio por los detalles más escabrosos —sus heridas todavía no empezaban a mejorar, apenas podía mantener la conciencia, aún no sabían cuál sería el plan a partir de entonces—, empezaban a sacudirse la depresión que los había mordido con saña, restañando los restos de sangre y pintando con ella una sonrisa.

La felicidad no había llegado todavía a las venas de Alice. Trastabillando, ocupó la silla que todavía estaba tibia por el cuerpo de Benji y se sentó para recrear el perfil de su amiga, de su mejor amiga, de su _hermana_ , peleando cada segundo para continuar con vida.

Todavía tenía en la mano derecha el pergamino arrugado que había recibido en la madrugada. Lo apretaba con toda la rabia que era capaz, sintiéndose bastante segura que, de soltarlo, terminaría por enloquecer.

—Perdóname, Dor —susurró con la voz tomada y los ojos brillantes. —Perdóname. No lo merezco, pero necesito que me perdones —con el mismo puño que tenía la corta misiva de BJ le tomó la mano, regándola con gruesas lágrimas que ya habían empezado a caer. —Nunca debí… Soy débil, y soy tonta. Si hubiese sabido esto, nunca hubiese permitido que…

Un espasmo la recorrió, ahogando sus palabras y sacudiendo con violencia su cuerpo. Alice no soltó a Dorcas, buscando por cualquier medio calmarse.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Era el precio que había pagado por guardar secretos.

Su maldito secreto había arañado la vida de Dorcas hasta casi romperla. Por tanto, Alice ya no podía volver a voltear la mirada.

—Fui débil, Dor, a pesar de todo lo que siempre me dijiste —retomó, sintiendo como el llanto recrudecía en su pecho y comenzaba a liberarla reduciendo la presión. —Es todo mi culpa, lo sé. No merezco que me perdonen, ni tú, ni Frank… ni Ben —inspiró, cortando de golpe las lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas pálidas. —Pero voy a encargarme de esto, Dor. Ya no más. No voy a volver a caer en él, ¿sabes? —la apretó hasta hacerse daño, a pesar de que la joven no movió ni una pestaña, ahogada en su sueño de mentiras. —Tendría que haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo. Fui una cobarde. No merezco nada de lo que tengo, de lo que me han dado. Voy a solucionarlo, ya verás. Lo haré porque te adoro, porque eres mi… eres mi mejor amiga, Dor. _Necesito_ que te quedes aquí conmigo. Necesito que lo hagas porque yo soy un desastre y no puedo sostener mi vida. Por favor… —le besó la mano a la que se había sostenido como si su cordura dependiera de ello y prosiguió. —Voy a terminar toda esta mierda y voy a casarme con Frank. Tienes que estar ahí, Dor, porque ya… Porque fuiste tú la única que creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía. Así que todos necesitamos que te pongas bien porque la Orden sin ti no puede mantenerse en pie. Nosotros no podemos sostenernos en pie, si vieses a Benji…

Alice se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, en los tormentos que la envolvían. En esa ocasión, en vez de sumirse en la desesperación, percibió como sus fantasmas la elevaban por encima, la hacían sentir que era tiempo de controlarlos. Tragó grueso y borró las lágrimas para concentrarse en su amiga.

—No permitiré que pagues mis errores —sentenció, armándose de una firmeza que no había creído poseer. —Voy a encargarme de esto, Dor. Y tú estarás bien. Y serás la mejor tía que mi hijo pueda tener.

Apretó por última vez la mano de su amiga inerme y se puso de pie con un chirrido metálico. Se dirigió a la puerta sin echar la vista atrás y, antes de salir, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y, ante su mirada vidriosa, el pergamino maldito se prendió fuego, convirtiéndose en el acto en una pizca de cenizas que cayeron junto a su pie.

Estaba lista.

O eso había creído, pues cuando salió —no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar al resto de sus compañeros aún— e ingresó en su propia habitación, se topó de bruces con un cabizbajo Frank, que se miraba el regazo sobre su cama.

—Dorcas ha despertado —musitó, como si eso cerrase el abismo que ella misma había creado entre ambos. Frank levantó la cabeza y se dejó mecer por sus ojos, anegados. Alice se dio cuenta de que, en aquella pesadilla, no había sido la única quebrada.

Se sintió enferma al darse cuenta que, sensible a la agonía sorda de Benji, había pasado por alto que Frank parecía hundirse en la mierda sin remedio.

Se echó a sus brazos en un arranque que no quiso, ni pudo, controlar, refugiándose en ese abrazo que siempre había conseguido ofrecerle calma. Frank la recibió estrechándola tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño, temblando, un náufrago aferrado al último hálito de esperanza.

—Tuve tanto miedo, Al, tanto… —sollozó el chico, mordiéndose el grito anudado en su garganta. —Dime que no te irás de mi lado, por favor. Dime que estás bien…

Alice se aferró a su espalda con saña, buscándose mantener entera.

—Estoy aquí —aseguró, con la voz estrangulada. —No me iré a ningún lado.

—Si no estuvieses aquí, Al, yo no hubiese… Fui un completo inútil. No pude hacer nada por Dor, ni por Ben, y tú…

—Esta pesadilla terminó, Frank —lo interrumpió ella, tomándole firmemente el rostro con ambas manos para juntar sus frentes. —Todo terminó —Frank no podía entender la magnitud de las palabras de Alice, pero algo en ella le dio la noción de que aquello que llevaba quebrado en su interior tanto tiempo —y que había intentado curarlo con mimo, a fuerza de besos dulces y palabras sinceras— al fin comenzaba a sanar.

—Dorcas va a ponerse bien y nosotros vamos a casarnos —aseveró, hundiéndose en su turbia mirada oscura. —Y tendremos este niño, ¿de acuerdo?

Frank tragó.

—Sí —cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente y volvió a abrirlos con decisión. —Sí. Al, ¿te casas conmigo? Tendrás un esposo inútil, pero nadie te va a amar como yo lo hago, linda, te juro que…

Pero Alice nunca sabría qué iba a jurar Frank, pues se abalanzó sobre sus labios para sellar la promesa que tendría que haber aceptado hacía demasiado tiempo. Frank correspondió su beso con ímpetu, desesperado y hundido en el alivio de saberla a su lado.

—Sí —susurró entonces Al, separándose un milímetro. Volvía a llorar, pero ya no le importaba. —Sí, claro que sí. No eres inútil, Frank, eres la persona que me mantuvo en una pieza todo este tiempo. Sin ti…

Las cicatrices sobre los brazos de Alice centellearon, un aviso de lo que podría haber sido. Negó con la cabeza, decidida a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

—Ya todo terminó —repitió, percibiendo como Frank se relajaba luego de haber echado una mirada hacia sus muñecas. Decidió callar, porque conocía a su novia y ya había decidido que, lo que fuese que la hubiese motivado a hacerlo, ya estaba enterrado. —Saldremos de esta, Frank. Como siempre.

—Como siempre.

Frank esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera y, con torpeza, le retiró los mechones húmedos del rostro, para poder besarla entera, tentado a creerle por mucho que la oscuridad siguiese esparciéndose en el interior del apartamento y al centro de la Orden, buscando destruirlos a todos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Enero de 1980**

Las cosas volvían despacio a su cauce natural, por mucho que el desequilibrio les hubiese mermado las fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Londres había drenado la cantidad de miembros de la Orden a su cobijo, y en el apartamento solo quedaban Dorcas —por obvias razones—, Alice y Frank. Benji había regresado a Liverpool, finalmente, para alivio de sus abuelos, pero no tenía la fortaleza para estar lejos de Londres por más de algunas horas.

Ojoloco había puesto una guardia permanente para los jóvenes, por lo que sus compañeros se iban turnando para pasar la noche allí. Eso incrementaba la presión de los miembros que habían salido ilesos —y no tenían ocupaciones en casa—, ya que era prácticamente imposible cubrir todo el espectro con la poca gente de la que disponían. Los gemelos, Hestia y Emmeline cargaban con las tareas más pesadas. Se había convertido en algo milagroso, en el año que recién daba pelea, poder dormir en sus propias camas.

Madame Pomfrey se había marchado esa misma mañana a Hogwarts, con la promesa de viajar al menos una vez a la semana para ver a Dorcas. Había dejado a cargo a Mar, que a pesar de sus dudas, había aceptado con una entereza envidiable. Dormía en Manchester con un ojo abierto lista para acudir ante el más mínimo cambio, y pasaba la mayor parte de la jornada en Londres. Había terminado por reemplazar la presencia fantasmal de Benji junto a la cama de Dorcas, como si la joven estuviese succionándole la vitalidad para recuperar su energía.

Por eso, la única forma que había encontrado James para despegar a Sirius de Mar había sido la cercanía con la luna llena. El resto de la Orden, acostumbrado a esa extraña y simbiótica relación, poco acotaba sobre la sutil protección que ofrecía el muchacho a la espalda de Mar, siempre alerta, gruñéndole como un perro guardián. Marlenne estaba tan agotada que poco había podido discutir.

Se limitaba a usar toda su habilidad por mantener a Dorcas con vida.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde —tan helada que escarchaba las ventanas— la había dejado sola después de hacerle jurar que no regresaría a Manchester —Caradoc haría guardia en Londres, por lo que Sirius podía quedarse tranquilo si Mar dormía allí— para marchar a su propio hogar.

Habían quedado con los demás y Lily para ultimar los detalles de la siguiente noche, en la que la luna luciría su forma más completa. Querían trazar un plan que no molestase a las demás guardias, sus compañeros ya tenían suficiente ofreciendo protección en Londres, en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts y en algunos puntos más indicados por Dumbledore.

No eran suficientes, y eso empezaba a pesarles.

La luna llena en Dover siempre había sido objeto de preocupación por parte de Ojoloco. No había que ser tan paraonico como él para saber que dos o tres mortífagos solían rondar la ciudad costera cada vez que la luna cumplía su ciclo. Nunca se habían sentido tan rodeados.

Sirius estaba fumando un cigarro cuando Lily y James ingresaron, seguidos de Peter que lucía preparado para enfrentar el frío del polo.

Enseguida tiró la colilla a medias, sonriendo al ver cómo todavía no se podía adivinar el vientre de la pelirroja por debajo de todo su abrigo.

—¿Cómo vinieron? —preguntó, sin molestarse en saludar. —Madame Pomfrey dijo que era mejor evitar polvos flú y apariciones.

Lily rodó los ojos mientras Peter la ayudaba a quitarse el saco.

—En tren, pesado —respondió James, quitándose la nieve del cabello. —La sanadora aquí es Mar, no tu.

—En su ausencia, me permito tomar su lugar para hacerles la vida imposible.

—¿Eso haces? —se burló Lily, girando la cabeza hacia él. —Creí que era parte de ti desde siempre, no algo nuevo.

—Muy graciosa.

—Aunque no sé si el tren sea la mejor solución para ustedes —comentó Peter, tomando asiento junto a su amigo. Torció el gesto antes de agregar —Es un viaje largo, y en el mundo _muggle_. Y están solos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Pete? —replicó James. —No voy a tener una escolta por cada minúsculo paso que demos.

—Tú no, pero la pelirroja debería.

—Sirius, estoy embarazada pero sigo pudiendo tomar la varita para cerrarte la boca.

—Pero no para enfrentarte a un mortífago, Lily —apuntó Peter, a pesar de la mala cara que había puesto James al oírlo. —Solo digo. No queremos otra Dorcas.

El ánimo había regresado despacio a la Orden, pero la mención de su compañera inconsciente seguía abriendo el dique de negros pensamientos que los envolvían arrastrándolos a la desesperación.

—Ya hay suficiente trabajo como para preocuparse por eso —afirmó Lily, luego de un intercambio mudo con su esposo. —Estaré bien. No podemos encerrarnos en el Valle por siempre.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada, Pete. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no.

—Está bien —el aludido no parecía muy convencido.

—Déjalos —lo instó Sirius, provocando que James levantara una ceja, escéptico ante la actitud conciliadora de su amigo. —Nunca se enterarán si un perro duerme en su jardín.

—O una rata en su cocina.

—Son imposibles —los reprendió Lily con un ademán resignado, a pesar de que sonreía.

—Solo Sirius.

Se permitieron relajarse, después de la escalada increíble de tensión que habían vivido. Lo que había dicho Sirius era cierto. Madame Pomfrey había concluido que todo estaba perfectamente bien en el embarazo de Lily, que las náuseas pronto desaparecerían y que esperaba que el niño llegase al mundo cerca del fin de Julio. La esperanza había teñido un poco el mal trago que estaban pasando, y Lily y James habían regresado animados al Valle de Godric.

—A propósito… —comento Sirius, para estirarse a apresar el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. —¿Han leído esto?

—¿Sigues recibiendo esa basura? —se sorprendió Peter, que ya estaba hurgando en las estanterías de la magra cocina en busca de algo para picar. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—La suscripción es de Remus, llega todos los domingos.

—Una pérdida de dinero.

—Mira allí —indicó el muchacho, señalando la página para James. Lily estiraba el cuello a su lado para pescar el artículo que había llamado la atención de su amigo.

James chasqueó la lengua, furioso.

—¿Es que han perdido la razón?

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Peter regresando con sendas botellas de cerveza. —Deberías hacer las compras al menos una vez, Sirius, creo que encontré una rata muerta en tu encimera.

—Estaba para hacerte compañía —respondió el aludido, mordaz, pero Peter no le prestó atención ya que dejó de inmediato las bebidas sobre la mesa para ver de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Es en serio?

El titular informaba, en grandes letras, que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio, Bartemius Crouch, había autorizado esa misma semana la utilización de maldiciones imperdonables a todo aquel sospechoso de acciones subversivas y contra el gobierno mágico.

La expresión de James parecía indicar que el mismísimo Crouch lo había ultrajado.

—No puedo creer que Ojoloco no haya hecho nada para que…

—Quizá ni se ha enterado —interrumpió Sirius, práctico. —Edgar dijo que el Ministerio era un caos. Dudo que la información circule.

—Es cierto. Alastor nos hubiese avisado algo así —repuso Lily. Le había quitado El Profeta de las manos a su marido para poder leer con detenimiento el artículo.

—¡No pueden simplemente asesinar a todo el mundo! —siguió el joven, alterado. —Es una ridiculez, y dudo que sirva para encarcelar a quienes _realmente_ están poniendo en peligro el mundo mágico.

—El Ministerio no lo sabe —apuntó Peter, luego de un trago de cerveza. —No creo que sepa siquiera contra quién está peleando.

—Esto está mal, chicos. La fachada del Ministerio podría caer en cualquier momento, y todos sabrán quienes mueven en verdad los hilos —el tono de Lily era bajo, funesto. James, a su lado, gruñó dándole la razón.

—Quizá eso ayude —aventuró Peter, no muy convencido. —Si todos saben que el Ministro es un jodido incompetente y que Crouch está perdiendo la razón, tal vez…

—Si el Ministro dimite, el caos será peor, Pete —contradijo James, frustrado. Volvía a revolverse el cabello en un acto mecánico. —Subirá una marioneta de los mortífagos y ya poco podemos hacer.

—No es que Crouch esté muy de nuestro lado, de cualquier modo —intervino Sirius, señalando una vez más el periódico. —Pero al menos quiere destruir a toda costa los focos de conflicto.

—¿Y crees que somos parte de él? —murmuró Peter con una mueca amarga.

—Esperemos que no.

—La Orden se mantuvo entera y junto al Escuadrón todo este tiempo —afirmó Lily, buscando convencerse a sí misma y a los presentes. —Aunque hayan autorizado los Imperdonables…

—Que es una aberración.

—Que lo es —aceptó la pelirroja hacia su marido. —Aunque los hayan autorizado, se supone que seguimos peleando en el mismo bando.

—Díselo a Crouch —repuso Sirius. —Y la Orden corre por fuera de los laberintos del Ministerio solo porque Moody es lo suficientemente demente como para sostener a ambos a la vez.

—Si Ojoloco dejase de estar al mando, entonces… —Peter palideció, ante la oscura suposición que se formó en su mente. Lily cerró de golpe _El Profeta_ y lo lanzó lejos de un fluido movimiento.

—Aún no ha sucedido nada —sentenció, dando ánimos. —Alastor está de nuestro lado y no permitirá que Crouch avance sobre la Orden. Y todos nos encargaremos de sostener al Ministerio por muy inútil que haya sido hasta ahora.

James sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Siempre supe que tenías pasta para el Ministerio.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y le golpeó el hombro, consiguiendo algo de distensión en el ambiente cargado.

—¿Y Remus donde se metió? —inquirió Peter entonces, decidido a cambiar a un tema que no le pusiese los nervios de punta. Sirius le hizo un gesto y el muchacho le pasó una botella.

—Ni puta idea.

—Su turno en el Ministerio terminó ayer —comentó Lily, pensativa. La pelirroja había sido, desde el primer momento, un prodigio a la hora de recordar los horarios de las guardias de sus amigos. Era como una enorme agenda de cabello rojo.

—No le he visto el pelo desde antes de que Dorcas despertara —insistió Sirius, destapando su cerveza con la boca. —Ni siquiera sé si…

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió su frase, dejando ver a un Remus muy desmejorado, con el abrigo abierto y la bufanda mal puesta.

—¿Vienes de la guerra? —preguntó Peter, intentando sonar divertido. Esa vez, ninguno le siguió el juego.

—Hola.

El licántropo se quitó la capa cabizbajo antes de unirse al resto de sus amigos. Lily, preocupada, lanzó una mirada hacia James, pero fue Sirius el que se le adelantó.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió, demasiado hostil. Remus tomó asiento y aceptó la cerveza que le tendía silencioso Peter antes de levantar los ojos cansados hacia su amigo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿De verdad? —ironizó el aludido, haciendo una mueca grotesca. —¿Dónde?

—Sirius…

—No te importa —respondió Remus, con algo de dureza.

—Claro, tu desapareces por una semana en pleno caos, ni siquiera sabes qué ocurrió con Dorcas y decides entrar así nada más…

—Sirius, te estás comportando como una novia celosa.

—No estoy para chistes, Pete —lo cortó Sirius bajando los pies al piso para enfrentar directamente a su amigo. —Este idiota está ocultando algo y ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para que...

—Cierra el pico, ¿sí? —murmuró el licántropo, con la cabeza gacha. Se había pinzado el puente de la nariz y parecía tener problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos. —Sé que Dorcas despertó porque me lo dijo Gideon. Y Emmeline me aseguró que todo estaba marchando bien, y que ustedes ya habían regresado a casa.

—Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? —intervino Lily, estirándose para poder ofrecerle un apretón dulce en la rodilla. El muchacho se apartó para rehuir el contacto y se retiró la mano de la cara para esbozar una sonrisa tambaleante.

—Sí. Es la luna. Mañana va a ser una noche de mierda.

Sirius resopló, dando a entender que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la respuesta pero James buscó sus ojos para controlarlo en silencio.

—Vale —musitó Lily. —Quédate tranquilo, nos encargaremos de todo.

—Como siempre —agregó Sirius con rentitín, ignorando la mirada de acerada advertencia de su amigo.

—Vámonos a Dover, ¿de acuerdo? —zanjó Peter, palmeándose las rodillas. Solía ponerle nervioso que peleasen y los años no le habían quitado esa costumbre. James estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato y se puso de pie, dándole la mano a Lily con una fluorita que la pelirroja ignoró, incorporándose sola —para diversión de Sirius— y acompañando a Peter a buscar sus abrigos.

Remus suspiró una última vez con los hombros hundidos antes de encontrar la energía para seguirlos. Una mano fuerte lo empujó de la nuca hacia abajo, y Sirius se encaramó a su espalda enseguida, como cuando eran críos.

—A mí no me engañas, _lobito_ —le susurró en un aparte, ladeando la cabeza para poder hablarle. —Estás ocultando algo y no voy a dejar de joderte hasta que lo escupas.

Sin embargo, el ademán juguetón fue cortado de raíz cuando Remus se sacudió con brusquedad el agarre de su amigo, alejándose con mala cara.

—Déjame en paz de una vez, ¿quieres? —masculló girando el rostro.

—Esta luna está peor que nunca —dijo entonces el joven, más fuerte para que los demás lo escucharan. —Ya está volviendo a Remus un quejica de mierda y ni siquiera es todavía _la_ noche.

—Sirius, cállate y camina.

—Lo que digas, Cuernos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

Estaba mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas para no retorcerse los dedos. Necesitaba las manos libres para asir la varita con fuerza, y sus nervios estaban matándola.

A Alice le había costado salir del apartamento. Con la marcha de Madame Pomfrey del lugar, había recibido el alta oficial, aunque la enfermera, demasiado suspicaz, le había entregado dos ampollas llenas de líquido espeso a Frank, indicando como debían administrarse y afirmándole que ante cualquier episodio, la llamaran.

Eran pociones calmantes.

Alice había procurado no ofenderse con ese gesto. Después de todo, para Madame Pomfrey bien podía ser una completa desequilibrada.

Que no estaba lejos de serlo, pero gracias a eso había tenido que poner el doble de esfuerzo para tranquilizar a Frank y regresar a su fachada habitual. Londres volvía a sumirse en una tranquilidad artificial, a excepción del compañero que le tocase la guardia allí. De momento, ella y Frank volvían a vivir allí, con Benji y Mar como habitantes casi permanentes, cuidando y vigilando el estado de Dorcas.

Luego de aquella mañana blanca en la que su amiga había dado las primeras señales de conciencia —provocando un hondo quiebre en el interior de Alice—, ella y Frank habían establecido un pacto mudo y no habían vuelto a hablar de esas jornadas de pesadilla. Benji los ayudaba, ya compuesto en su serenidad habitual, con una buena afeitada y treinta horas seguidas de sueño.

Las cicatrices de sus muñecas —algunas tan largas como delgados hilos de plata que le llegaban al codo— no se habían ido. Había discutido con Frank, porque se había negado a aplicarse el ungüento para que desaparecieran.

Frank no lo entendía. Alice quería asegurarse de no volver a ser débil nunca más y aquello era un recordatorio más que efectivo.

Al final, el muchacho había terminado cediendo, como siempre, y la había dejado a su aire. El corazón de Alice se había estrujado un poquito, sabiendo que aquello era una cosa más que los separaba y, al igual que lo demás, era culpa suya.

Hubiese deseado que Frank estuviese allí, aguardando bajo la gélida tarde inglesa. No era tan cobarde.

Era ya demasiado tarde para explicarle a Frank la cantidad de veces que la había cagado en su vida, y cómo todas ellas habían confluido hasta dejar a Dorcas luchando por aferrarse a ese mundo. No creía tener fuerza suficiente para infringirle más dolor, no cuando ya había adivinado que el joven no dejaba de sentirse ridículamente culpable por no haber sido de utilidad en toda esa situación de mierda. Por el contrario, las cicatrices le conferían el ánimo para ponerse de pie y enfrentar, una última vez, a su destino,

Luego de eso, solo le ofrecería a Frank felicidad a manos llenas. Le daría todo lo que podía otorgarle, con miedo a no ser suficiente para alguien tan maravillosamente puro como lo era él.

Si no lo merecía, era demasiado tarde. Alice _necesitaba_ a Frank a su lado. El resto, era historia.

En vez de eso, entonces, había mantenido firme la varita en el bolsillo y, con la otra palma abierta, se había serenado sintiendo la vida imperceptible que florecía sobre su vientre.

Se había equivocado. Frank la acompañaría siempre.

Luego de escabullirse del apartamento, Alice se había apostado en la esquina de siempre, no demasiado lejos, con la capucha de la capa cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Todavía podía ver la humareda que había salido aquella vez del bar que ahora se presentaba como un lujoso complejo. A pesar de eso, sabía que tarde o temprano, él pasaría por allí y la vería.

Aguardó con el corazón en la garganta y esa resolución que solo podía haber conseguido bajando al mismísimo infierno.

Podía imaginarlo entre las sombras, buscando cómo acercarse a su hogar, burlando las protecciones de Ojoloco.

Y allí mismo apareció, luego de tres cuartos de hora, asomando la nariz en la esquina. BJ ya no lucía como el adolescente al que se había topado por casualidad aquella noche de verano, en esa misma ciudad.

Las facciones se le habían endurecido y los ojos lucían marcados por profundos pozos negros. Desmejoraba, sin duda, a pesar de que era dos años menor que ella.

La guerra mataba a todos por igual, a uno y otro lado.

Alice se preguntó si realmente la muerte de Regulus Black lo había afectado tanto, pues en su expresión, más que nunca, podía atisbar rastros de febril agonía.

La joven encontró su mirada y se quedó enganchada de él por un momento, antes de hacer un gesto y echar a andar, con aparente tranquilidad, hacia el Callejón Diagon. No le daba miedo darle la espalda.

Las heridas de BJ nunca llegaban por detrás, después de todo.

Cabeceó hacia el tabernero y se acomodó mejor la capucha para procurar no ser vista —podía oír la voz de Caradoc en su cabeza maldiciéndola por su imprudencia—, mientras abría la entrada hacia la callejuela que se veía cada vez más deprimida.

Mantuvo el paso firme, sin mirar por encima del hombro ni una vez, segura de que BJ la seguía. Dobló en un recodo, justo en la esquina del bar donde se habían conocido, y donde luego habían incubado la relación que la había vuelto un ser maldito.

—Alice.

Otra vez su nombre, con esa entonación que parecía quererle hurgar en todos los secretos del mundo. La chica volteó, con cuidado de estar fuera del campo visual de cualquier transeúnte.

—Vengo a hablar contigo —dijo en un susurro quedo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano en la que no tenía la varita para que se escondiera al otro lado. BJ la taladró con la mirada.

—Ya lo sé —replicó. Su tono era artificialmente sereno, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. La observó de arriba abajo. —Para eso mandé la lechuza. ¿Estás lista?

Alice, que había echado un encantamiento silenciador y otro protector, se volvió con la varita en la mano, sin seguirlo.

—¿Para qué?

—No tengo mucha paciencia hoy —contestó BJ apretando las mandíbulas. Poco rastro quedaba ya de sus facciones adolescentes. Sus ojos aparentaban mil años, por mucho que lo ocultase sobre el pajizo flequillo rubio. —Para irnos.

Alice suspiró apenas. Sabía que no sería sencillo.

—Escúchame, ¿quieres? —cuchicheó, sin bajar demasiado la varita. Volvió a esconder la otra mano sobre su costado, cerca del vientre. Oleadas en espiral de tranquilidad y fortaleza la animaban a continuar. —Por una vez en tu vida, escúchame.

—Tenemos que irnos, Alice. ¿No lo ves? —BJ no la había tomado por los brazos, como era su costumbre, sino que se sujetaba la cabeza en un grito desesperado. —Esto es solo el comienzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No soy el único al que se le agota la paciencia —enunció crípticamente, con algo de rencor. Alice parpadeó y apretó tanto la varita que las uñas empezaron a clavárseles en la palma. BJ parecía más trastornado que nunca. —El Señor Tenebroso ya dio la orden. Los quiere muertos.

—¿A quiénes? —apremió ella, sin saber si deseaba oír la respuesta. El muchacho dejó caer las manos laxas a ambos lados antes de ladear la cabeza hacia ella. Hilvanaba una sonrisa torcida que podría los cabellos de punta al Gryffindor más avezado.

—A todos —escupió, alterado. Alice boqueó, pillada por sorpresa, y la desesperación de BJ llegó hasta ella. La abrazó con rabia, apretándola demasiado contra su cuerpo espigado.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, por favor —le susurró al oído. —Nadie nos encontrará nunca. Podremos criar a nuestro hijo y…

Alice se tensó como una vara al sentir el tacto helado por encima del abrigo, los dedos de BJ buscándole el vientre. La varita estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo de la impresión.

—Detente —pidió con una firmeza que jamás había conseguido reunir. Lo apartó sin necesidad de magia, BJ la veía con enormes ojos delirantes. —Escúchame.

Él no lo hacía. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho, en verdad?

—Será difícil pero lo haré —parecía que se hablaba a sí mismo, y ni siquiera lucía afectado porque Alice se lo hubiese quitado de encima. —Voy a robarle dinero a mi padre, ese sucio de mierda no lo necesitará, y luego…

—¡ESCÚCHAME!

BJ volteó con los labios entreabiertos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta en ese momento de su presencia.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —pronunció la joven con cuidado, con la barbilla levantada y la fuerza que manaba de su vientre en la garganta.

Tuvo un eco profundo, lejano, de otra vez en la que había tenido que superar sus miedos e inseguridades.

 _«—Mamá, es la última vez que te lo digo._ No me iré de aquí.

 _—Alice…_

 _—¡No me iré de aquí!»_

Respiró, dilatando las aletas de la nariz. Quería demostrar que, al final, podía plantarse frente a ellos y mandarlos a la mierda. Sintió como las palabras barbotaban sobre su lengua, quemándola.

—Soy Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Voy a casarme con Frank, porque es a él a quien amo y tendremos nuestro hijo. ¿Me oyes? No es tuyo. Es de él. Nunca podría soportar el asco de tener un niño tuyo en mis entrañas.

—Alice…

—No voy a volver a repetirlo —lo cortó, señalándolo con la varita. Le envalentonó comprobar que no temblaba demasiado. —Tú eres un maldito mortífago que hizo de mi vida un infierno. Esto se terminó —la ansiedad desapareció de un plumazo del rostro de BJ, que se irguió y borró cualquier atisbo de emoción. Se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos de fuego, queriendo desintegrarla. —Así como lo intenté todas esas veces que conseguiste engañarme, esta vez es real. No voy a permit…

—No parecías muy dolida por todos los _engaños_ —siseó entonces, sin dejarla terminar. Alice boqueó, perdiendo el hilo y levantó un poco más la varita en el espacio que los separaba.

—Eres una basura.

—¿Qué lo haría diferente esta vez? —sonrió de lado, como lo hacía antaño semejando a un niño pillado en una travesura. BJ había levantado las manos como si se pretendiese inocente, pero conservaba el desafío en la mirada. —Siempre vuelves, Alice. Siempre —puntualizó, pronunciando la sonrisa. —Porque me amas.

—¡No lo hago! —Al se arrepintió de perder los estribos, sabiendo que así empezaba el camino de no retorno. Volvió a inhalar lenta y profundamente para recuperar el pulso. —No lo hago —repitió, más calmada, con la palma abierta por encima del abrigo. Ya no le importaba ocultar de dónde estaba sacando la fortaleza. —Ahora, tengo fuerza por tres.

El silencio fue tan cruel como una cuchillada en la cara.

—¿Vas a dejarme para morir? —murmuró BJ, masticando las palabras. La varita de Alice no flaqueó.

—Si es necesario, sí —y al decirlo en voz alta, supo que era cierto. —Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes —volvió a ver ante sí un desfile de todas las chances que había tenido de cortar aquella relación de raíz, todas las noches que se había jurado que sería la última vez. Todas las veces que había terminado sucumbiendo a sus malditas caricias, y a sus palabras huecas cargadas de promesas vanas.

Y todas las veces que había cerrado los ojos y las había creído.

—Nunca tendríamos que habernos conocido. Eres el peor error de mi vida y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo.

BJ parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad. Serio, lucía tan pálido como un espectro. Se acercó un paso y Alice, tambaleante, retrocedió sin dejar de amenazarlo con la varita.

—No sé si estás entendiendo que el Señor Tenebroso terminó la tregua —los pensamientos de BJ parecían serpentear desde su cuerpo hasta ella, buscando hincarle los dientes hinchados de ponzoña. —Los aplastarán como hormigas, uno a uno —se regodeó en el escalofrío que recorrió a Alice antes de continuar. —En menos de un año, nadie estará vivo y él habrá triunfado.

—No si podemos evitarlo.

—No pueden, Alice —se había acercado tanto que la punta de la varita estaba clavándose en su pecho. No tenía miedo, estaba seguro que Alice no lo hechizaría. —¿No lo ves? Solo una baja y ya están destrozados.

—No es cierto —pero el efecto quedó deslucido por el quiebre de la voz de Al, al ser asaltada por la imagen de Dorcas tendida sobre la cama del apartamento, la que no había abandonado desde hacía una semana.

—Ya veremos —sonrió BJ, extendiendo los dedos para intentar acariciarle el rostro. —¿Es tu última palabra?

—Es mi última decisión —aclaró Alice, apartándolo con el brazo y reprimiendo la arcada. Levantó los ojos para asegurarse que BJ la estuviese escuchando muy bien. —Vuelve a acercarte a mi familia y te juro por la vida de mi hijo que te arrepentirás.

El joven dio un paso atrás, pero Alice no relajó la varita. No estaba retrocediendo.

—Claro que no —la sonrisa se había borrado y volvía a ese aspecto cadavérico de ojos demasiado brillantes. —Tú serás la que te arrepentirás, Alice. Cuando ese día llegue, quizá ya me habré cansado de protegerte.

—¿Eso hacías? —ironizó la aludida, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por sostener la amenaza con firmeza.

—Y terminarás suplicando por tu vida. No sé si seguiré queriéndote tanto como para salvarla.

BJ desapareció antes de que a Alice se le ocurriese qué decir, dejando el callejón desierto y helado. La joven respiró por la boca antes de caer finalmente de rodillas, sacudida, atacada a dentelladas por todos los temblores que había reprimido hasta el momento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

La cocina estaba tranquila. El ronroneo de Fabian durmiendo en el sillón acompañaba a Emmeline mientras, con el viejo mandil puesto y la varita en mano, apilaba las viandas que había estado haciendo para distribuir entre los miembros de la Orden.

Era una mala costumbre que había tomado hacía pocos meses, en ese momento en el que las cosas se habían torcido de manera irremediable, arrastrándolos hacia los confines del infierno. Desde que los mortífagos no daban tregua, haciéndolos sentir jodidamente acorralados, Emmeline calmaba sus nervios a base de recetas, harina y sal, para paliar la sensación de vértigo constante en el estómago.

Esa vez, le había parecido una oportunidad excelente. No solo se regocijaba en empaquetar platos ricos en nutrientes para las futuras mamás, sino que se había molestado en cocinar para un regimiento, y así asegurarse que todos sus compañeros tuviesen un plato de comida caliente al regresar de su misión.

Si regresaban.

Fabian había vuelto de la ronda nocturna en el Ministerio y ni se había molestado en pedir permiso para echarse sobre el sillón. Había tardado menos de un parpadeo en quedarse dormido, después de intercambiar tres parcas palabras con su amiga. Emmeline no lo culpaba. Le tranquilizaba saber que no estaba sola allí, desde hacía un tiempo tenía inconvenientes para dormir o permanecer en un sitio sin compañía.

Era esa guerra de mierda que los estaba minando por dentro.

Estaba decidiendo si despertar al pelirrojo o salir sola a repartir sus viandas perfectamente empaquetadas cuando un sonoro chasquido al otro lado de la puerta le hizo resbalar la bandeja de las manos.

Antes de que Emmeline terminase de empuñar la varita, Hestia había entrado al apartamento, con los ojos demasiado grandes y una palidez espectral, seguida por Edgar como una sombra.

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó, sin dejarla hacer la pregunta de seguridad. Fabian dio un respingo al oír su voz, descolocado y arrancado de su sueño. —¡Deprisa, están atacando Bristol!

Emmeline se quedó en blanco por una fracción de segundo, siguiendo con la mirada desde su amiga hacia Edgar, que tenso, asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo, quitándose con torpeza el mandil para tomar el abrigo.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Edgar, lleva a Fabian, lo necesitaremos!

La última imagen que había tenido Emmeline previo a ser succionada por una ráfaga de colores había sido la mirada furibunda que le había echado Fabian al ver a Edgar finalmente soltar el hombro de Hestia.

Cuando aterrizaron, se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba en una tienda de ropa completamente destrozada. A su lado, Hestia descompuso su expresión y su amiga pilló al vuelo por qué.

Los maniquíes habían sido quitados de cuajo y, quebrados, regaban el suelo como cadáveres esmaltados.

Caradoc las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sucio, en la entrada, y les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

—Estoy esperando los refuerzos.

—Aquí estamos, ¿qué…?

—Ojoloco, Gideon y los inútiles del Ministerio están intentando controlarlos pero…

—Entendido —tomó el mando Emmeline, haciéndole un gesto a Hestia. —Vamos.

—Bellatrix no está, pero Snape está haciendo de las suyas.

—Mierda.

—¡Lily! —a las chicas se les cayó el alma a los pies al ver a la pelirroja aparecer en el mismo punto en el que habían aterrizado ellas. La pelirroja parpadeó, con la varita lista, y dio un salto al oír cómo se aparecían Edgar y Fabian a su lado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —espetó el gemelo, todavía con la marca del sillón en el rostro. Lily, avergonzada, intentó hablar por segunda vez pero fue interrumpida por Marlenne que entraba corriendo en la tienda.

—¡Caradoc! —chilló, sin aliento. —No van a aguantar mucho más, ¡necesitamos que salgan!

—¡Estoy en eso, mierda!

—Lily, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —soltó la recién llegada cuando hizo un paneo de los presentes. Se sobaba el costado, recuperando el aire.

—Hestia, apártate —indicó de mal modo Fabian, saliendo sin esperar más órdenes al campo de batalla. Caradoc hizo una seña e instó a los demás a seguirlo.

—Lily, quédate aquí —expresó el Auror con dureza, mientras los demás echaban a correr hacia la muerte.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió Mar, con tan mala cara como Dearborn.

—Nos llegó el aviso recién —explicó la muchacha a la carrera. —James y los demás siguen en Dover, la noche fue dura para Remus. Era la única que podía acudir y…

—Te apareciste —completó su amiga, hostil. —Lily, Madame Pomfrey te ordenó explícitamente que no forzaras la magia.

—¡Necesitan ayuda! —trató de justificarse la pelirroja, pateando el suelo como una niña.

—Evans, te quedas aquí —dictaminó Caradoc, con ese tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. —Lo único que harás es estorbar.

—¡Estoy embarazada, no imposibilitada a tomar una maldita varita! —terminó por frustrarse la aludida, casi rogando.

—Lily, hazle caso a Caradoc —apremió Marlenne, viendo que el hombre perdía la paciencia, tironeado por la necesidad de ir a luchar. —Quédate aquí. Te recogeremos cuando termine.

—¡No es justo! —maldijo Lily, quedándose con la única compañía de los espeluznantes maniquíes desmadejados. —¡Mierda!

Fuera, el caos era infernal. Los mortífagos habían cargado con un tranquilo vecindario _muggle_ de Bristol, provocando una escalada de pánico y destrozos a su paso. No demasiado lejos podía oír la especialidad de Rosier, gritando a diestra y siniestra.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

Lily siguió la estela del paso de Caradoc y Mar, furiosa y culpable al mismo tiempo.

Era una jodida bruja. No podía quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados mientras el resto de sus compañeros arriesgaba el culo por mantener a raya a aquellos malditos enfermos. Sabía que Mar y el resto intentaban cuidarla, pero eso no era necesario.

Bien lo había conseguido hasta el momento, así que podía continuar de esa forma. Resopló, esquivando un haz de luz perdido, alerta a ambos lados para ver si se topaba con algún mortífago rezagado o con un _muggle_ atrapado entre ambos fuegos.

En lo profundo de su mente, casi se alegraba haberse escabullido de Dover para ir hasta Bristol sola. Había oído perfectamente a Caradoc, y prefería, si se daba el caso, que el enfrentamiento con Severus fuese a solas.

No quería imaginar la cara que podría James de enterarse.

Sonrió con desgana, pensando que tampoco Sirius estaría muy contento. Mar parecía haber estado en el foco de conflicto casi desde el inicio, lo que era lógico ya que el aviso había venido por parte de Caradoc que había hecho guardia en Londres, donde la joven seguía encerrada al cuidado de Dorcas.

Llegó hasta donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea, un parque arrasado a fuerza de magia, con una enorme nube de polvo suspendida por encima. Sostuvo su varita lista, evaluando la situación.

No eran muchos mortífagos. El que parecía estar teniendo más problemas era Fabian, enfrentado al maldito de Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucía fuera de sí, y gritaba algo que Lily no llegaba a entender —los estruendos se sucedían en una vorágine de vértigo—, así que ignoró la figura de Mar más allá, junto a Edgar y echó a correr hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡Lily! ¡LILY!

El perfil de Rosier salió de la mismísima nada, apuntando directo a la cabellera flameante que estaba poniendo un escudo protector entre Fabian y Lestrange.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

El impacto la hizo levantase del suelo como una muñeca, haciéndola sentir por un instante que flotaba como un cuerpo etéreo en el aire.

La ilusión duró poco, pues enseguida la realidad la succionó de nuevo hacia abajo, girando sobre sí misma y cayendo en picado.

—¡LILY!

Tuvo el tino de envolverse sobre sí misma, sujetándose el vientre que no llegaba a adivinarse bajo la túnica, aguardando el impacto que no llegó, pues quedó suspendida a escasos centímetros de los escombros de la casa completamente destruida.

Con el pulso disparado, la joven finalizó el hechizo, cayendo de culo al suelo cubierto de polvo. Estaba dentro de la construcción, no podía ver quién la había salvado pues la única pared que se mantenía en pie estaba frente a ella, tapándole los haces de luz mortales.

Enseguida el chillido desesperado de Mar se hizo eco entre los escombros.

—¿Lily? ¡Lily, mierda, no me hagas esto! —vociferó la joven al otro lado, presa del pánico. Lily se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos, sacudiéndose la capa que ya estaba perdida. Tenía un enorme tajo a la altura de la rodilla que se deshilachaba a ojos vista.

—¡Estoy bien, joder! —respondió, perdiendo los estribos. Detestaba ser tratada así, como si no tuviese el derecho de estar plantada frente a la muerte. Oyó el gemido lastimero de Mar al otro lado y se sintió culpable de sus pensamientos envenenados, pues estaba segura que la chica había estado al borde del pánico al verla girar por los aires.

—Quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió, controlando la histeria. —¿Me escuchas? ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Fíjate si hay bajas o _muggles_ , y llévatelos lejos! —Lily rodó los ojos al vacío. Tranquilamente podía deshacerse de la pared y de las ruinas, y volver al centro del problema en un golpe certero de varita. —Por lo que más quieras, ¡MANTENTE AL MARGEN!

—De acuerdo —masculló a regañadientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que Mar pudiese escucharla por encima del caos.

—¡Vuelve a la tienda de maniquíes! —repitió ella, sin estar convencida de su consentimiento. —Iré a ver si me necesitan y te recogeré luego. Lily, ¡no te dejes ver!

—¡Ya oí! —contestó, perdiendo los estribos una vez más. Marlenne no volvió a chillar, por lo que la pelirroja asumió que ya se había marchado. Si su instinto no le fallaba —y no solía hacerlo—, Fabian iba a necesitar de Mar muy pronto.

Después de años de guerra, Lily podía discernir con facilidad el momento en el que los miembros de la Orden eran débiles: cuando estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por los demás, o con tanta rabia barbotando por las venas que no podían pensar con claridad. Por eso los mortífagos habían terminado quebrándolos, estaba segura: porque podían jugar a conciencia con sus lazos.

Procuró ignorar chillidos y estruendos, pidiendo internamente que nadie saliese gravemente herido, cuando lo vio.

Atravesó el dintel de la puerta —milagrosamente en pie—, para dar con lo que suponía había sido una espaciosa habitación. La cama todavía estaba allí, partida al medio y hundida sobre sus goznes, contra el suelo abierto hacia las alcantarillas.

Lily podía ver el paso de una vida en un poster de Quidditch destrozado en un trozo de muro, sostenido solo por una chinche. Se balanceaba al compás del aire viciado, cubierto de polvo.

El muchacho estaba tendido boca arriba, en la esquina opuesta. Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes para estar observando la vida, y la boca congelada en un grito que jamás daría. La joven pudo sentir el vómito retrepando su esófago, a pesar de la cantidad insoportable de cadáveres que había visto en su corta existencia.

El chico no podía tener muchos más años que ella. Y probablemente había encontrado la muerte mientras pasaba la tarde en su cuarto, como todos los días. Suspiró, peleando con las lágrimas e hincó la rodilla en los restos de piso para cerrarle los ojos con cuidado.

Fue entonces cuando atisbó el gemido lastimero a su espalda, apenas perceptible por encima de los sonidos infernales de la batalla mágica que se desataba fuera.

Lily volteó alarmada, y fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta que el póster desgarrado era de Quidditch. _Quidditch_.

Esa era una casa de magos.

Se levantó de un salto, haciendo caso omiso al mareo que la asaltó por el movimiento brusco y aguzó el oído para encontrar la fuente del quejido.

El destino pareció auxiliarla en su empresa pues en ese momento, un silencio aterrador se cernió sobre el lugar, como si el dial del volumen hubiese sido girado hasta el mínimo.

¿Los mortífagos se habían retirado?

El gemido se pronunció, dándole a Lily la pista.

Rodeó la cama vencida hasta el otro lado, para dar con una cabeza sucia, de cabello castaño pegado al pozo abierto donde estaba encastrada la estructura. El cuerpo apenas sobresalía más allá de los hombros, parecía atrapada en la canaleta subterránea atravesada por las maderas de la cama.

La persona volvió a quejarse, más alto, y despegó la mejilla para girar la cabeza con los ojos inyectados en sangre, revelándole el rostro tiznado a Lily, que se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, consternada.

—¿Lily? —murmuró la chica, sin poder encontrar el ángulo para escudriñarle la cara a la recién llegada.

—Merlín santísimo —jadeó la pelirroja, con las manos temblorosas. —¿Jane? ¿Jane, puedes oírme?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y luego de este cachetazo de emociones... ¡Hola a todos!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Pueden deducir por mi rapidez vertiginosa que yo muy en mi elemento: lo único que hice básicamente en esta semana fue escribir. Tanto, que tengo la mitad de los dos próximos capítulos listos, y apuntes para todo lo demás. Sí, ya sé. No estoy tan loca como creen —bueno, un poco sí—, es solo que esta historia me persigue hasta en sueños y como todavía estoy de vacaciones, quise aprovecharlas al máximo para avanzar._

 _La realidad es que_ **Guerra** _me consume toda la creatividad y, para serles sincera, también tengo atascado un original al que quiero dar forma antes de que se marchite. Pero soy chica monógama, y solo puedo con una historia larga a la vez, así que... para ir con el original, primero tengo que terminar esto._

 _Es por eso que los sigo agobiando con estos capítulos kilométricos y dándole material para no ponerse nunca al día con este puto fic. Soy horror, lo sé. Una vez más, utilizo al máximo el tiempo que me está dando la vida real para acelerar las cosas y empezar a atar cabos._

 _Así que, ¿qué les pareció? 1980 siempre me deja deprimida. Creo que fue el punto de inflexión para la situación, como bien dice aquí BJ. A partir de ese año, la ofensiva de los mortífagos escaló a magnitudes nunca vistas, según mi visión de las cosas. ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué la muerte de la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se dio en tan poco espacio de tiempo? Bueno, mi respuesta es esta: Voldemort empezaba a hartarse del juego y lanza una enorme campaña causando estragos, pánico y, al final... muerte._

 _Pero todavía no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Me interesa muuuucho saber que opinan porque, además de darle al fin un poco de paz a Benji, hemos visto una Alice que consigue sobreponerse a sus fantasmas. Sé que por aquí este personaje levanta muchas críticas así que estoy ansiosa por saber cómo les cayó su papel esta vez._

 _Por otro lado, quiero agradecer infinitamente a_ Vanessa _, que siempre me deja reviews llenos de amor —no puedo responder por PM porque no tienes cuenta, bella, pero ¡gracias por tus palabras!— y a la maravillosa_ Jorimargb _—si tienen tiempo, pásense por su perfil a leer su AU, no tiene desperdicio— que es un sol y me ha dejado comentarios detallados en todos los capítulos que fue leyendo. Te ofrezco todo mi cielo._

 _Y para mi magnífica_ Noe Diosa _que no importa dónde esté o qué le esté pasando, siempre tiene un hueco para leerme, corregir y responder mis dudas ante cualquier problema de trama. No sé que haría sin vos, diosa. Ya te sabes el resto._

 _Y por supuesto, no me canso de ofrecerles mi más profunda gratitud a todos los que se molestan en escribirme por la plataforma que sea: reviews, Twitter, Facebook... GRACIAS ENORMES. Su apoyo me llega al alma y me hace pasar estas sesiones maratónicas de escritura, deseando terminar para conocer su opinión. Y a quienes aún no se animan, ¡vamos! Cualquier cosa será bien recibida. Estamos increíblemente cerca de los doscientos reviews y no puedo creerlo. Tengo pensado hacer algo especial, así que, ya saben, cuánto más rápido pase..._

 _Y hablando de opinión... no quiero sembrar ansiedad, pero el próximo capítulo tiene dos escenas que estuve rumiando durante un buen tiempo y muero por mostrar. Posiblemente esté aquí antes de que siquiera lleguen a extrañarme._

 _Es todo. Los quiero millones. ¡Espero sus comentarios, que me hacen seguir volando!_

 _Un beso enorme._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	39. XXXIX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXXIX**

 _«So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But **we get along** when I'm inside you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

Kerry-Anne se había quedado dormida nada más tocar su cama, murmurando algo ininteligible sobre prefectos y Ravenclaw, sin dejar de quejarse de que todas hacían mucho ruido, por más que Jane y Sally solo pudiesen comunicarse por carcajadas. Peter las había escoltado en silencio, divertido por la energía de esas chicas y despidiéndose con la mano al pie de la escalera para asegurarse de que llegaran en una pieza a su dormitorio.

Jane había hecho una mueca sugerente acechando el lecho recién ocupado de Kerry-Anne, pero Sally negó con la cabeza.

—Se pondrá como una fiera si la jodes ahora —comentó, práctica, mientras se dejaba caer en su propia cama. Jane se desinfló cómicamente antes de resoplar.

—Es una aguafiestas.

—La fiesta ya terminó, Jane —apuntó Sally, aguantándose la risa. Su amiga pareció observar a ambos lados para caer en la cuenta de que en verdad estaban en su habitación de la torre Gryffindor.

—Oh, mierda —se lamentó, arrastrándose hacia donde estaba la otra chica. —¿Cómo es que terminó tan pronto?

—Ni idea.

Volvieron a reírse, porque todo se les antojaba demasiado cómico. Jane se sujetó el estómago para detenerse un poco y volvió a refunfuñar.

—Yo quería hacer alguna maldad.

—¿Maldad?

—Sí, a Lily —contestó Jane, quitándose los zapatos con los pies. —Con el capitán, o algo.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —preguntó Sally sin prestarle atención, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba allí.

—Qué se yo. Ese es el punto, encontrarla para molestarla.

—¿A Lily?

—¡De eso hablamos!

—Creí que hablábamos de la fiesta —Sally parpadeó confundida cuando su amiga se removió incómoda —y probablemente, sin escucharla— y empezó a tironearse los pantalones para quitárselos. —¿Qué haces?

—La fiesta terminó, ¿no? Entonces ya puedo ponerme el pijama.

—Sí, pero… —no se le ocurrió qué decir así que guardó silencio. Jane se deshizo de la prenda dando algunas patadas al aire, que provocaron que Sally pusiese los ojos en blanco.

—Vete a tu cama —le ordenó, empujándola por el hombro. Solo consiguió que su amiga cayese de lado, de nuevo con la risa tonta, sin molestarse por estar mostrándole el culo en bragas. —¡Eres asquerosa!

—¿Pero qué dices? —se carcajeó Jane, abrazándose a sí misma para seguir riendo. —No tengo idea por qué es tan gracioso, pero lo es —jadeó, para controlarse. —Sigue hablando, anda. Te ves ridícula.

—La ridícula eres tú —contraatacó Sally, poniendo mala cara. —¡Vete ya!

—¿Por qué parecías una vieja amargada antes? —soltó Jane, olvidando la risa y levantándose como un resorte. —Acabo de recordarlo.

—¿Qué? No sé lo que…

—Parecía como si te hubiesen metido un palo en el culo —siguió la chica, para nada concentrada en la respuesta de la otra. —Esa suele ser Annie, claro. Tú no eres así.

—No sabes cómo soy.

—Claro que sí —se obcecó Jane, más concentrada en quitarse la camisa por la cabeza. —¿No piensas cambiarte? —Sally se había quedado mirándola.

—¿El sostén es nuevo? —inquirió, señalándole los pechos. Jane tenía cuerpo de atleta, con los hombros anchos y huesudos y solía usar bajo la túnica sujetadores de gruesos tirantes cruzados por detrás, tan distintos a los de Sally.

—No —contestó la aludida extrañada, echándose un vistazo para asegurarse de ello. —Me siento rara —comentó entonces, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos inconexos mientras hacía ademanes para que Sally buscase bajo la almohada el pijama que los elfos dejaban bien doblado. —No creo que pueda dormir ahora. ¿Estás segura que la fiesta terminó?

—Estamos en la habitación —repitió Sally con paciencia. —¿Ves? Estoy cambiándome para dormir, como dijiste —estiró la pechera de su blusa para que Jane pudiese comprenderla, mientras se deshacía de los botones.

—Claro. Así está bien. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer una fiesta de pijamas, como en las películas.

—¿Qué películas? —Sally provenía de una familia de magos, pero Jane era mestiza.

—Esas —respondió vagamente la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Podríamos atragantarnos a brujas fritas y cuchichear hasta quedarnos dormidas.

—¿Pero eso no lo hacemos siempre?

—Bah, pero no así. Tiene que haber pijamas —recalcó Jane, impidiéndole a su amiga encasquetarse la camiseta porque se hizo con ella para zarandearlo en el aire.

—Dámela —pidió Sally, incómoda, cubriéndose el pecho con un brazo. Jane seguía sin escucharla demasiado.

—También siempre quise quedarme despierta hasta el alba.

—¿Para qué?

—Ni idea, pero debe ser divertido —Jane hizo un bollo la camiseta de Sally y se la colocó entre las piernas cruzadas. —Pero contigo y Lily, Annie es una aburrida.

—Menos mal que no está despierta para oírte —sonrió la otra, negando apenas con la cabeza. Jane la desestimó con un ademán y de golpe, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Entusiasmada, se palmeó las rodillas desnudas.

—¿Sabes otra cosa que tampoco he hecho?

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sally con poco entusiasmo, rendida a recuperar su pijama.

—Besar a una chica.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella otra vez, envarándose en un santiamén. —¿Estás loca?

—¿Por qué? —se defendió Jane encogiéndose de hombros. —Sería divertido. ¿No quieres probar?

—¡No! —Sally casi saltó de su sitio, extendiendo la poca distancia que había entre ellas. La expresión de Jane varió enseguida de desilusión a desafío.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió, frunciendo el ceño. —¿No te atreves?

—No es…

—Eres una Gryffindor, ¿no?

—No creo que…

—Anda, no te conviertas en Annie —la lisonjeó entonces Jane, arrastrando el trasero para volver a acercarse. —Terminemos la fiesta.

Sally no pudo negarse. Jane sonreía de esa forma, tan cerca, tan distorsionada. Con la razón nublada, la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la acercó hasta sí de un empujón demasiado brusco, en el que ambas cayeron hacia atrás sobre su edredón.

Jane pareció estallar en carcajadas tras sus labios y siguió el juego, enredándose entre las piernas de Sally y abrazando su cintura desnuda mientras giraban a un lado y al otro. Sally sentía que se asfixiaba, por más que apenas pudiese rozar el pecho de Jane. Tenía los brazos rígidos a los costados —había soltado el rostro de su amiga de la sorpresa de caer— y no se atrevía a colocarlos en toda esa piel expuesta que estaba pavoneándose de forma grotesca.

Jane se apartó demasiado deprisa, dejándole los labios hinchados y la rabia en la garganta. Se arrodilló a su lado, pero Sally no tuvo la energía para incorporarse.

Sonreía.

—Eso ha sido intenso —dictaminó, con un dedo estirado señalado al techo. Su amiga parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, pero Jane no pareció reparar en ello. Suspiró, casi ronroneando y volvió a hacerse sitio en la cama demasiado estrecha, con su gran sonrisa de siempre. —Te juro que no comprendo por qué no consigues novio —murmuró, pasando la mano por debajo de la almohada para estar más cómoda. —Es raro, ¿verdad? Y hasta me dio sueño. ¿Dices que la fiesta terminó?

—Sí —la afirmación sonaba como cristales rotos. —Duérmete ya, ¿quieres?

Sally aguardó a que su amiga estuviese profundamente dormida antes de ponerse de pie y recoger la camiseta del pijama que se había perdido por el suelo. Se quitó el sujetador con rabia y pasó la prenda por la cabeza. Se deshizo de los pantalones y, con las mejillas en llamas, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando a Jane sumida en su sueño etílico sobre su propio edredón.

Luego, intentando controlar el nudo de sentimientos que se le había enganchado en el estómago, tomó una de las mantas extras que había en el armario y la cubrió de un movimiento fluido, antes de dirigirse a la cama que quedaba vacía.

Olía a Jane.

Sally cumplió esa noche el sueño de su amiga, quedándose despierta hasta el amanecer, mordiéndose el puño y ahogando el aroma de Jane en sus propias lágrimas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Enero de 1978**

Cuando Sirius se plantó frente al gran espejo del cuarto piso, Mar ya se sentía un poco mejor. El aire fresco del pasillo a medianoche le había borrado el mareo, pero todavía percibía como si estuviese caminando sobre nubes. Los contornos lucían distorsionados, y eso le hacía gracia. Había atajado la sonrisa hasta el momento, mordiéndose los labios, pero no estaba segura cuánto tiempo se mantendría estoica.

Esos pensamientos volaron lejos al ver al muchacho sacar la varita y murmurar un _Accio_ , que provocó un chirrido en el espejo, abriéndose sobre uno de sus soportes.

—¿Qué mierda es esto, Sirius? —soltó, demasiado sorprendida para guardar silencio. El metió la cabeza para echar un vistazo antes de hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Un pasadizo —contestó, demostrando lo evidente. Mar resopló, pero se metió dentro, engullida por la oscuridad al escuchar cómo la puerta-espejo se cerraba tras sí.

—Eso puedo verlo… —replicó. Iba a echar a andar, imitando los pasos de Sirius, cuando cayó en la cuenta. —Espera, ¿estoy soñando?

— _Lumos_. No creo que tengas tan buen gusto —se burló el joven, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que la chica seguía el camino. Era un hueco húmedo y olía a tierra apisonada. —Te sienta bien el alcohol, McKinnon, deberías probarlo más seguido —comentó Sirius entonces, girando a la izquierda.

—No seas imbécil.

Volvió a doblar y pronunció un hechizo que Mar no llegó a oír. Se sacudió un momento y le cedió el paso, en un espacio del tamaño de una habitación, con el aire algo más limpio, un colchón sobre una extensa manta y un lío de edredones al costado.

—¿Qué? —exigió Sirius al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra.

—¿Este es tu picadero de citas de una noche? —inquirió, con voz neutra, enfrentándolo con las cejas alzadas escondidas tras el flequillo.

—Me estás ofendiendo.

—A mí también —Sirius olfateó el peligro. —¿Puedes decirme qué rayos…?

—Ya, tranquilízate —la cortó, pasando de largo y llegando hasta el lecho improvisado. —Como me has dicho que no duermes en tu sala común, y llevas una semana evitándome en la Torre…

—¿Pretendes que duerma aquí? —la incredulidad tiñó su tono, y a Sirius no le pasó por alto que el ligero estado de ebriedad de Mar la estaba volviendo mucho más expresiva.

Le agradaba.

—Perdona si no es una mansión —se disculpó con ironía, quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza y lanzándola a un lado. —Es uno de los pocos sitios en Hogwarts de los que ni Filch ni nadie tienen idea —explicó, mientras se deshacía de los pantalones. —Y supuse que sería más cómodo y seguro que la Torre.

—No fui a la Torre porque no quería verte.

—Ahora lo estás haciendo —señaló el muchacho, tumbándose en ropa interior sobre un lado del colchón. Se acomodó, y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la chica que estaba de pie como una idiota.

—Eres imposible —resopló Mar, haciendo que su flequillo le descubriera la frente por un momento. Sirius solo esperó y se deleitó cuando la joven se quitó la ropa con torpeza, trastabillando en el acto. Definitivamente, podía ser muy divertida esa faceta, además de mucho más suelta.

Refunfuñando, Marlenne se arrastró hacia el lado que le correspondía, quedándose de cara al pecho de Sirius.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que podría dormir contigo.

El silencio los invadió. Era uno agradable, de ensueño. Allí, con la única luz de la varita de Sirius clavada sobre la tierra, parecía como si hubiesen sido arrancados de tiempo y espacio para suspenderse en un páramo de infinita tranquilidad.

No se tocaban. O casi. Sirius, por encima de la coronilla de Mar, jugaba distraído con uno de sus muchos rizos alborotados, analizando el retorcido recorrido que se enredaba en los demás. Podía sentir la respiración de la joven sobre el pecho, relajada.

—De cerca eres mucho más feo —expresó ella al cabo de un rato, frunciendo la nariz.

—¿Perdona?

—Te perdono —replicó Mar sin entender la ofensa. Sirius se movió para poder observarle el rostro a la par que ella estiraba los dedos para tocarle entre las costillas. —Estás lleno de cicatrices —siguió en voz baja, delineando algunas.

Tenía razón, por supuesto.

—Se llama vivir —respondió escuetamente Sirius, sin querer entrar en detalles. Mar se conformó.

—Ya. Yo solo tengo una —giró la cadera para mostrarle la pierna, donde una delgada línea blanca se deslizaba hacia su pantorrilla. —Aquí.

El joven abrió los ojos, evaluándola. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Mar no hablaba nunca de sí misma.

En realidad, no hablaba nunca.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —preguntó, sin permitirse sentir demasiada curiosidad. Estaba seguro que no respondería. Pero Mar hizo un ruidito ininteligible con la garganta y, a la par que seguía dibujando sobre su piel, le contó.

—Era pequeña. Marilyn apenas era un bebé y estábamos en el jardín de mi casa, con Chris —Sirius torció el gesto al oír aquel jodido nombre, pero Mar no estaba prestándole atención. Parecía evocar sus recuerdos pincelándolos sobre su cuerpo. —Ella jugaba con una muñeca y sin darse cuenta, la lanzó al otro lado. Comenzó a llorar y Chris puso mala cara, así que fui corriendo a buscarla, pero no vi el desnivel porque el pasto estaba muy crecido y tropecé varios metros más allá. Había una rama quebrada que me abrió un tajo de la rodilla hasta aquí abajo —volvió a señalarse la fina cicatriz que se perfiló con la tenue luz mágica.

—¿Tu madre no te puso ungüento cicatrizante? —tanteó Sirius, disfrazando su amargura. Por como hablaba de su hermana, podía tener la certeza de que la familia de Mar era una de esas de revista, modélica, tan perfecta que le daban ganas de arrancarse el estómago de cuajo.

—¿Mi madre? —se extrañó ella como si nunca lo hubiese considerado. —Claro que no. Estábamos solos —si Sirius se sorprendió, procuró no demostrarlo. —Chris me llevó en andas hasta la casa. Recuerdo que no me dolía, solo quería que recogiera a Marilyn, que se había quedado llorando sola en el jardín. Hizo lo que pudo, pero sangraba mucho… era extraño, pero fascinante. —Mar detuvo el andar de sus dedos, como si estuviese asimilando sus propias palabras. —Cuando su padre llegó a casa, me curó con magia. Pero la cicatriz ya había quedado, no sabía dónde guardaba mamá el botiquín con las pociones.

Guardó silencio. Sirius se permitió un momento para decidir qué decir después de aquello. Siempre que Marlenne le confesaba algo sobre su vida privada, terminaba sintiendo esa rabia en la garganta, la misma que hacía querer golpear a Regulus cuando lo veía caminar cabizbajo por algún pasillo. Lo asaltaba por sorpresa, porque la joven era demasiado reservada y sus relatos terminaban por ponerle los pelos de punta.

Y llenarlo de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular.

¿Es que jamás iba a dejar de ser una puta caja de misterios?

—Una historia extraña —concluyó al fin, parco. Mar cabeceó y extendió la palma desde el centro de su pecho hacia abajo.

—¿Qué puedes decir de las tuyas?

—Ya te dije: la vida —masculló, más concentrado en el delicioso tacto que seguía bajando, barriéndole el estómago y llegando al elástico de su ropa interior.

—Eso no es una explicación —respondió la chica, distraída. Enganchó el pulgar y tiró de la única prenda que tenía Sirius hacia abajo, para quitársela. —Nunca pensé que podría estar así…—murmuró, concentrada en deshacerse de la ropa interior de Sirius, que quedó olvidada a los pies del colchón. Su atención regresó al miembro del joven, hinchado.

—¿Así cómo? —cuestionó Sirius, quedándose muy quieto. Su escrutinio lo estaba excitando con ganas, y eso que ni siquiera lo estaba tocando.

—Así —dijo Mar como toda respuesta. —Oye, ¿puedo probar algo? —levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

—Supongo.

No se lo esperaba.

Mar asintió, medio ida, y se encogió apenas para volver la vista hacia la erección de Sirius. Hizo una mueca y con el índice, recogió el delgado hilillo de semen que empezaba a caer desde la punta del miembro para luego hundir el dedo húmedo en el punto del que manaba. Dibujó tres círculos sobre él, empapándose de la excitación de Sirius y se retiró, desperezándose para alcanzar la altura del chico.

Sirius se atragantó con el mismo oxígeno cuando vio que Mar se llevaba el índice mojado a la boca, paladeándolo con genuina curiosidad.

—Mmm… está salado —dictaminó, lamiéndose los restos. —Tiene un sabor raro. No sé si me gusta.

El joven respiró, parpadeando para alejar esa maldita imagen de su mente. Si no lo hacía, iba a correrse.

—Dudo que la de tu Chris sea mejor —la picó, con la voz ronca, para distraerse y olvidar aquel jodido gesto. ¿Cómo conseguía siempre tomarlo con la guardia baja?

—¿Eh? ¿Chris? —dudó ella, confundida, dejando caer el brazo a un lado.

—¿No has probado la polla de Chris? —se impacientó Sirius, esperando que el enojo habitual que lo asaltaba al pensar en el imbécil ese lo ayudase a remitir la erección.

—Claro que no —Mar parecía sincera y sorprendida de oír tal pregunta.

—Pero…

—No es que el no haya querido —prosiguió, sin escucharlo. —Soy yo. Por eso es extraño. Estar así —señaló toda su desnudez, tendida a su lado. Sirius agradeció que no volviese a buscar contacto. —Territorio inexplorado.

—Detente —pidió, patéticamente débil. Encontró su huidiza mirada para preguntar —¿Me estás diciendo que no has… te acostaste con Chris o no?

Marlenne hizo una mueca.

—No. Nunca.

—¿Entonces a quién te follaste? —espetó, tentado de sujetarla por los hombros desnudos para sacudirla. Mar lucía confundida.

—¿Yo? A ti. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Tú dijiste que… espera —Sirius se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, girando un poco. No podía evitar sentirse un completo imbécil. —¿Por qué mierda eres tan difícil? No entiendo nada.

Los retazos de esa noche en la que la había asaltado en la Torre volvieron con fuerza inusitada, golpeándole el orgullo. ¿Mar no tenía ninguna experiencia antes de eso?

—¿Por qué no te acostaste con ese idiota? —dejó escapar casi en una súplica lastimera. No podía creerlo.

Marlenne regresó su atención a su pecho, reflexionando. Sirius se preguntó si el efecto leve de aquel whisky se había terminado, para dejarlo sumido en la miseria.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Mar habló, arrastrando las palabras.

—Es como un hermano para mí —decretó, con el índice que se había lamido apretándole un punto entre sus costillas, fascinada por cómo su piel cedía a la presión. —Lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací —Sirius bebía de su explicación, desesperado por encontrarle sentido a algo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. —No es que no haya querido, en verdad él… soy yo. Me cierro en banda cada vez que Chris me toca. No sé por qué —agregó en un murmullo, deslizando el tacto por el estómago de Sirius hasta encontrar su ombligo. —No podía… no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera soporto que me bese en realidad. Se siente… —se enredó un momento en el camino de vello oscuro que descendía en línea recta hacia abajo. —Mal.

Sirius intentó controlar su excitación para imprimir sus palabras en su mente. Dudaba que volviese a tenerla así, tan brutalmente sincera a su merced por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces… —titubeó, algo perdido. —No has probado su polla. Ni la de alguien más.

—No —una sonrisa amarga se extendió por su rostro. El rastro caliente de sus esbozos de caricia desapareció cuando se arrastró un palmo hacia atrás sobre el colchón, para estirarse y mostrarse al completo. —¿Quién querría hacerlo? Solo tú estás suficientemente demente. ¿No me ves? —extendió los brazos y expuso su cuerpo cubierto solo por su ropa interior. —Doy miedo.

Sirius se rio, incrédulo, porque se le ocurrían muchas cosas que era Mar, y ninguna de ellas coincidía con lo que estaba diciéndole. Apretó el puño contra el edredón para que no le floreciera la caricia que estaba pidiéndole ese cuerpo a su disposición.

Buscó otro derrotero.

—Acabas de admitir que tu Chris está más que caliente contigo y que está llorando porque no puede metértela —apuntó, con el resquemor atándole la boca del estómago. No necesitaba confirmarlo, lo sabía.

—Es distinto —se obcecó Mar, volviendo a encogerse sobre sí misma. —Chris no cuenta.

—¿Y yo sí?

—Puede —dejó que el silencio se escurriera, como antaño, y volvió al refugio que ofrecía la cercanía con Sirius. Parecía fascinada con toda esa impudicia gritada con desparpajo que tenía el muchacho para mostrarse. Mar se escuchó hablando incluso sin saber que estaba haciéndolo. —Esa vez, pensé que sería la única —el joven entendió que estaba refiriéndose a la primera noche que se habían acostado, nublados de enojo y deseo. —Y estaba bien con eso —sonrió, con esa mueca sincera que despuntaba en contadísimas ocasiones y Sirius estaba aprendiendo a apreciar con ganas. Mar levantó las cejas, algo petulante. —En realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo no te soporto —el aludido la imitó, bastante pagado de sí mismo y Marlenne volvió la vista a su pecho. —Pero hay algo… tal vez son estas cicatrices.

—¿Qué tienen? —murmuró, relamiéndose en el efecto que producían sus dedos fríos por los surcos abiertos en su piel las noches de luna llena.

Y también otras noches.

—Te vuelven más humano.

Sirius se mordió la lengua, esperando a que Mar sonriera, o le asegurase que se estaba burlando. No lo hizo, y el escalofrío que lo recorrió entero no se debió, esa vez, a su tacto.

—Tú estás mal de la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Da igual.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —soltó de golpe, sin poder seguir conteniéndose.

—¿En qué? —la extrañeza de Marlenne era genuina, arrancándole un suspiro.

—No importa —masculló, vencido. —Déjalo.

Mar no lucía compungida por su actitud, más bien apenas parecía reparar en él. Seguía reconcentrada en observarlo con avidez, como si se lo quisiese memorizar para recitarlo luego con lujo de detalles. Se estancó en el silencio una vez más, contando los latidos del corazón de Sirius que bombeaba caliente bajo su piel.

Se levantó sobre un codo, para encimarse a medias sobre el cuerpo tendido de Sirius y se retiró el flequillo de un manotazo para poder encontrar sus ojos.

—¿Puedo…?

—¿Analizar el territorio inexplorado? —se burló el muchacho, recordando lo que ella había comentado hacía un rato. Mar hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero sus mejillas la delataron tiñéndose de rojo. —No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo, ¿sabes?

—Pero nunca pude verte entero —lo contradijo ella, analizando cada recoveco. —Seguía temiendo que… —la voz se le extinguió, sin completar la frase.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Sirius pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al placer que le producía esa extraña forma de Marlenne de acariciarlo, como una pluma. Le excitaba el roce de su piel con el de Mar, el contacto de sus piernas enredadas y el pasar de sus rizos sin control pintándole la piel.

—Entonces… —comentó con la voz ronca, sin descubrir la mirada. —¿Nunca te habías cachondeado con nadie?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera alguien que no fuese Chris? —insistió, reprimiendo un jadeo de excitación.

—No —sus manos se detuvieron por un momento antes de reanudar su lenta exploración. —Él lo estropeaba todo —murmuró Mar, bajito. —Verlo como algo más me pone los pelos de punta. Y no es que tenga mucho contacto con otros chicos. Todos parecen él. Y solo quiero alejarlo de una puta vez.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —gruñó él, tragando grueso al sentir cómo el tacto de Mar coqueteaba con su zona más íntima.

—No puedo —Sirius iba a preguntar por qué, pero se perdió cuando Mar volvió a presionar la punta de su miembro húmedo de semen. —Estaba segura que pasaría lo mismo contigo, ¿sabes? —seguía diciendo la joven, ajena a las sensaciones de Sirius. —Que me tocarías y me cerraría enseguida —se levantó de pronto, sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos del muchacho, sin dejar de sujetarle la erección. —Siempre pasa, cuando Chris me… Pero no —el joven de verdad quería interrumpirla, pero solo gimió despacio, mientras Mar hacía deliciosos círculos sobre su glande, mojándose los dedos de los resabios de su semen. —Fue algo increíble. Como… una liberación.

Sirius se retiró el brazo del rostro para encontrar la mirada escondida de Marlenne, encima de él. Lucía increíblemente deseable, con el cabello alborotado sobre sus finos hombros desnudos y su polla entre las manos, pringándole el bajo vientre.

—¿Excitarte?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, deteniendo el torturoso movimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Estás excitada ahora? —la presionó Sirius, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Supongo que sí.

A pesar de todo, el muchacho soltó una corta carcajada incrédula.

—¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que el whisky era la clave para conseguir que fueses jodidamente sincera?

—Lo soy —se quejó la joven arrugando la nariz. —Te lo estoy diciendo.

— _Ahora_.

—No te conocía antes.

—¿Y ahora?

Mar titubeó, regresando la vista a la erección que tenía entre las manos.

—Un poco —admitió a regañadientes. —Puedo verte —afirmó, enganchándose de su mirada. —Puedo tocarte. Puedo probarte —lo soltó, recogiendo una vez más su humedad con el dedo. —Hasta puedo follarte si quiero —agregó, un poco altanera, sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

Le estaba gustando. A la jodida Inferi le gustaba tener el control de la situación.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer…?

—Quedarme así está bien —lo interrumpió Mar, sin prestarle atención. Sirius lo dejó estar, más concentrado en ella que en seguir hablando.

La chica se inclinó sobre su pecho, encerrándolos tras dos cascadas de cabello rizado y empezó a untarle con mimo las cicatrices de su torso con el líquido viscoso que manchaba sus dedos. Lo hacía despacio, a conciencia, volviendo a recoger más para asegurar un trabajo perfecto.

Sirius había estado en muchas situaciones de fantasía, de ensueño, y había logrado vivir su sexualidad al máximo. No era la primera chica con la que se acostaba. No era la primera con la que tenía relaciones íntimas, de esas que hacían delirar a las mentes febriles de la adolescencia.

Y aun así, nunca se había sentido en una situación tan erótica como aquella. Mar se inclinaba sobre él dejándole aquel rastro húmedo, demasiado concentrada para tener en cuenta su excitación, y, cuando Sirius creyó que el momento había terminado, la joven se deslizó un poco más abajo, para pasar la lengua por cada una de las cicatrices, apoyada sobre sus palmas y rodillas.

El único contacto que estaba teniendo con ella era esa lengua que dibujaba delirios. Sin embargo, a Sirius le pareció que estaba a un gemido de correrse de forma violenta, sacudido por todas las sensaciones de la noche.

Todavía no estaba seguro cómo mierda había llegado a allí. No comprendía a Mar, lo sacaba de quicio. No soportaba sus secretos susurrados a media voz.

Los quería conocer todos, quería repasarla al dedillo. Quería calentarse con ella sin remordimientos.

Al final, lo único que sí podía asegurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, era que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio más que aquel, al filo de la cordura. O el suplicio.

Con Mar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Enero de 1978**

Llovía finito, como si no se atreviese a competir con las lágrimas de Dorcas.

Benji se había quedado a una distancia prudencial, un satélite que no rompía la distancia espantando a los lejanos familiares que intentaban poner una mano en la única hija del acaudalado difunto.

El señor Meadowes había sabido granjearse el respeto del Ministerio en su trabajo dentro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Era por eso que Alice y los demás se sentían algo intimidados, rodeados por las altas esferas hablando en voz baja. Alice había querido salir corriendo al dar espacio a su reflejo de esconderse detrás de la espalda de Frank al ver pasar a Bartemius Crouch, jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Benji no había pasado por alto la sorpresa genuina de algunos rostros frecuentes en la Oficina de Aurores de ver allí a una de las subordinadas de Dearborn. Nadie había relacionado nunca a Dorcas con su padre, y allí, las preguntas comenzaban a esparcirse como la pólvora.

¿Era realmente la hija de Meadowes? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué el hombre nunca había comentado que tenía una hija?

Y lo más importante… ¿era ella la heredera de toda su fortuna?

Era por eso que, cauto y sin problemas, Benji había creado una esfera protectora alrededor de su amiga, para que las habladurías no llegasen hasta ella y pudiese estar a solas con su dolor.

La joven había dejado de llorar con el corto servicio, en el que se recalcaba el notorio trabajo del hombre en el Ministerio. Crouch se había marchado incluso antes de que terminase, hosco y sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Dorcas deseaba saber qué mierda era lo que había pasado, por qué se hallaba de pie en un sitio desconocido, con personas desconocidas que dudaba que hubiesen intercambiado más de diez palabras con su padre. Por qué nunca lo había vuelto a contactar, por qué estaba ahora muerto y ella viva si todavía tenía atascado en la garganta infinidad de cosas para decir, para gritar, para confesar. Por qué había sido tan estúpida.

Por qué no podía dejar de llorar.

—Dor, vámonos de aquí —escuchó que le decían a lo lejos, sin comprender de dónde. Se giró despacio para encontrar el rostro impasible de Benji tendiéndole un pañuelo.

Dorcas parpadeó y las últimas gotas pesadas de remordimientos rodaron hasta morir en su chaqueta. Controló el arrebato que le había cruzado la mente —mandar al diablo el maldito pañuelo, que ella no lo necesitaba o mejor, abalanzarse sobre Benji hasta borrarle la mueca de serenidad que tanto la violentaba— y en vez de eso, se volvió a voltear, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

El servicio había terminado y los dispersos presentes empezaban a retirarse, sin dejar de echar insidiosas miradas sobre la silueta de Dorcas.

Alice, torciendo el gesto, le hizo una muda señal a Benji, que se rindió sin presentar batalla y la dejó hacer. La chica tomó de la mano a su amiga, plantándose a su lado. Aguardó, el tiempo infinito que Dorcas precisó para expresarle a su padre todo lo que no había podido decirle mientras permanecían demasiado orgullosos en el mismo mundo y luego, con suavidad, tiró de ella para guiarla a la salida.

Frank apretó el paso para alcanzar a Benji.

—No lo tomes a mal, ella…

—Ya sé.

El resto del camino lo transitaron en silencio, devolviendo la estela de extrañas miradas sembradas a su espalda.

Nada más llegar a Londres, Dorcas se encerró en su dormitorio sin mediar palabra. Alice suspiró, pero la dejó en paz, instando al resto de sus amigo a hacer lo mismo.

Al día siguiente amaneció asquerosamente hostil, como reflejando el corazón atormentado de Dorcas que no salió de su confinamiento dentro de aquellas cuatro mustias paredes. Tenían el día libre, pero más puntuales que en una cita, Frank y Benji aparecieron cerca del mediodía para echarle un ojo a sus amigas.

La joven no asomó la nariz en todo el día. Tensos, un poco deprimidos, los demás procuraron imitarla, fundiéndose en el paisaje que no escampaba. La nieve los sorprendió a media tarde, y seguía cayendo con rabia cuando Alice se marchó a hacer su turno.

La jornada siguiente, titubeante, Al golpeó la puerta de Dorcas tres veces, sin obtener respuesta. Sabía que la chica había salido a buscar comida, según la evidencia que había encontrado al regresar del bar, pero no le había visto el pelo hacía demasiadas horas. Tenían que ir al Ministerio, y Alice suponía que Dorcas era consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, el silencio al otro lado de la puerta le dio el mensaje que su amiga aún deseaba estar sola. Cabizbaja, Alice bajó y se encontró con los chicos en la esquina de siempre. Su rostro llevaba escrito lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dearborn no puso pegas en su ausencia hasta el día siguiente. Frank había estado dudando si comentarle a su jefe la pérdida de Dorcas —en un intento de justificar su ausencia—, pero el Auror ni siquiera había mediado palabra al ver a tres de sus cuatro subordinados.

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, al verlos entrar en su despacho, había gruñido.

—Si Meadowes no regresa mañana, le daré la baja —masculló sin emoción alguna, terminado de poner en orden los ficheros.

Alice entró en pánico y, por señas, le pidió a Frank que tomara el mando. Aunque la relación con su jefe era tirante, Dearborn solía ser mucho más brusco con Benji.

Y Benji no olvidaba ciertas cosas. Al esperaba no volver a tener que ver la varita de su amigo clavada en el cuello palpitante de su jefe, al menos si podía evitarlo. Y Dorcas era la única fibra sensible que podía alterar al rubio.

Frank carraspeó.

—Su padre murió hace poco —explicó, imitando el tono de Dearborn. El Auror, que no estaba siquiera mirándolos, detuvo su revuelo de papeleo para enarcar una ceja en dirección al muchacho.

—¿Y?

Frank no estaba seguro qué responder a eso.

—El señor Meadowes trabajaba aquí —improvisó, visiblemente nervioso. —En el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

Dearborn permaneció en silencio un instante, un segundo tenso y desesperante.

—No sabía que _ese_ Meadowes tuviese una hija —comentó al fin, más para sí que para los demás. Su entrecejo eternamente fruncido regresó a su hosca expresión habitual y cerró el archivero de una patada. —Me importa una mierda la vida privada de mis reclutas. Si no aparece, puede empezar a buscar empleo en la botica de la esquina —Alice tuvo que tomar por las mangas a ambos muchachos, que parecían tener bastante para acotar. —Y ya márchense. Tienen Sigilo y Rastreo en cinco minutos.

Fue la joven la que arrastró a sus amigos fuera del pequeño despacho de su jefe, en un mutismo violento que echaba chispas.

Benji resopló, algo inaudito en él, y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas.

—Tienes que hacerla salir de ahí, Al —masculló en voz baja, artificialmente sereno. —Porque terminaré pateándole el culo a ese imbécil y seremos dos los que tendremos que buscar sitio en la botica.

—Yo… —dudó la aludida, sin estar segura qué era correcto decir para aplacar al rubio. Frank le dirigió una larga y comprensiva mirada.

—Saldrá —afirmó, sin fundamento alguno. —Tranquilízate.

—Estoy tranquilo.

Y Benji hizo gala de su temperamento templado toda la jornada, pero Alice —que era, sin duda, una de las personas que mejor lo conocía— podía ver tormenta detrás de sus ademanes certeros y sus palabras medidas.

Estaba preocupado por Dorcas.

Y, por supuesto, furioso con Dearborn.

La vena casi imperceptible de carácter escondido regresó al joven nada más salir del Minsterio, en un frío helado que les cortó el rostro con fiereza. Ni siquiera la jornada agotadora de entrenamiento le había borrado de la mente la tambaleante situación de Dorcas, Alice podría ofrecerle las manos a un hipogrifo por ello.

—Tengo que volver a Liverpool —dijo en voz baja, demostrando parte de su frustración tras el vapor que le envolvió el rostro. —Le prometí a mi abuelo que lo ayudaría con algunas cosas —no parecía demasiado firme, como si esperase que sus amigos le brindasen una excusa para quedarse.

—Vete, Ben —lo alentó Alice con cariño, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda. —Aquí tenemos todo bajo control.

—Volveré temprano mañana —siguió, no muy convencido.

—Nos encargaremos —sonrió Frank, dándole ánimo. Intercambió una de esas miradas que expresaban ríos de tinta con su amigo, que suspiró, cabeceó y se rindió. Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla fugazmente a Alice y se marchó cabizbajo, para desaparecerse en el callejón que solían utilizar cerca del Ministerio.

El apartamento estaba más silencioso que nunca.

Alice notó los restos de comida sobre la encimera y las botellas olvidadas junto al trasto _muggle_ y suspiró. Dorcas seguía encerrada a cal y canto en su habitación, pero sólo cuando estaban ellos por allí.

Frank se había quitado el abrigo sin ganas y se había lanzado al sillón de siempre, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, mientras Al ordenaba el estropicio con su varita.

—Nunca pensé que esto le afectaría tanto —murmuró Frank, de cara al techo. No había necesidad de elevar el tono, por más que Alice estuviese en la cocina, si no había sonido alguno. —Ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre. Jamás me habló de él.

La joven regresó con las últimas bolsas de brujas fritas para volcarlas en un plato. No le fallaba el instinto: Frank lucía un poco decepcionado, sorprendido de no conocer esa arista de su amiga.

No lo culpaba. Si ella sostenía una relación especial, única, con Benji, Frank siempre había sentido una afinidad igualmente particular con Dorcas.

Titubeó antes de tomar asiento en su sitio de siempre, y Frank lo captó al vuelo. Sonrió —con pesar, Alice lo sabía, pero con esa sonrisa que le gustaba creer que era solo para ella— y le hizo señas, incorporándose sobre el codo.

La muchacha, haciendo caso omiso al repentino frenesí de su corazón, se sentó en la punta del sillón y Frank volvió a recostarse, con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—A mí sí —murmuró, girando la cabeza para fingir que no estaba afectada. Intentó mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos. —Una vez. Estábamos borrachas… —se cortó, algo avergonzada. —Pero tampoco pensé que algo así pasaría.

Frank hizo una mueca, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué dejaron de hablarse? —inquirió, extrañado.

—En realidad, nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha —apuntó Alice, distraída.

—¿Y entonces?

—No lo sé —suspiró la muchacha con sinceridad. Se había acostumbrado a la presión sobre sus muslos y era muy agradable sentir el calor de Frank tan cerca. No sabía cómo conseguía borrar de un plumazo su incomodidad, solo con su presencia firme y serena.

Alice titubeó, y toda su atención se concentró en la situación de Dorcas.

—Supongo que se siente culpable —concluyó. —Las peleas dejan de tener sentido si la otra parte está lejos… o ya no está.

Frank buscó su mirada, algo escéptico.

—¿Estamos hablando del padre de Dor o de tu madre?

Alice no pudo más que sonreír, atrapada.

—Entre ambas, tenemos el cupo completo de familias disfuncionales —confesó encogiéndose un poco de hombros. A Frank no le causó tanta gracia.

—No digas esas cosas —la regañó con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tu madre siempre hizo lo mejor para ti, Al.

La aludida dejó escapar una risa por la nariz, sin caer.

—Mi madre te odiaba —afirmó, sin perder la ironía. —No entiendo por qué la defiendes.

—Porque es tu mamá, aunque te pese —replicó Frank rodando los ojos. A Alice hacía tiempo que le hacía gracia la fe ciega que tenía el joven en la familia. Había crecido con una madre comprometida y cariñosa, que se enorgullecía de cada paso que daba, junto al eco del recuerdo de su padre que lo guiaba en el camino correcto. Sabía que le costaba ver otra clase de hogares, y ella no lo culpaba. Si hubiese tenido una experiencia más feliz, ella también podría confiar de esa manera en su familia. —Y no hables de ella como si ya no estuviera —siguió reprendiéndola con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Las ves por aquí?

Él no le festejó la gracia.

—Ya sabes lo que te digo —la sonrisa de Alice decayó un poco al ver que él seguía serio. —Y si no, mírala a Dor.

Rodó los ojos, dándole la razón a regañadientes. Con pereza, sus dedos buscaron los mechones de grueso cabello negro para juguetear distraídos.

—¿Crees que debemos intentar hablar con ella? —consideró en voz baja, torciendo el gesto.

—Si esto se prolonga, sí —dijo Frank con seriedad. —No puede esconderse por siempre. Y no puede jugar así con su puesto en el Escuadrón, por mucho que quiera maldecir a Dearborn.

—Lo sé —Alice volvió a suspirar, consciente de que era la única que podría lograrlo. Llevaba lidiando con el carácter explosivo de Dorcas el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir sacarla de su maldito encierro. —Lo intentaré.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No. Yo lo haré.

—Vale —la confianza de Frank era tan cálida como su cabeza sobre su regazo. Alice volvió a sentir como su corazón iniciaba una carrera al fin del mundo. —Pero avísame si me necesitas —sonrió un poco, dándole ánimos y provocando arrítmicos golpeteos en su pecho, para incorporarse con pereza, estirando los brazos. —Me iré yendo. Hace un frío que te cagas.

—Qué fino —lo burló, imitándolo y poniéndose de pie. Tenía las rodillas entumecidas. —Sí. Ya quiero que sea verano… —murmuró, frotándose los brazos al recordar la temperatura que hacía en el exterior. Frank se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, el abrigo puesto a medias.

—¿Bromeas? No ha habido un verano cálido en años.

Era cierto. Parecía como si el frío se hubiese ufanado en permanecer en el país por siempre.

—Una mierda —compartieron una mirada cómplice, de las que hacía que las fantasías de Al se dispararan y el muchacho terminó de arroparse para enfrentar la nevada. —Buenas noches, Frank.

—Nos vemos mañana.

La mirada de Alice permaneció en el punto en el que había salido Frank por algunos momentos, regodeándose en lo jodidamente enamorada que estaba de él antes de girarse para enfrentar el silencio de la puerta cerrada.

Se dejó resbalar hacia abajo, hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro que había creado Dorcas desde hacía días. No le importó congelarse el culo, ni estar incómoda. Descansó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la puerta y esperó el momento correcto.

—Dorcas —llamó luego de un rato. —Dor… ¿me escuchas? Sé que estás ahí —no obtuvo respuesta, pero tenía la sensación de que su amiga estaba al otro lado, absorbiendo sus palabras. Prosiguió.

—Sé cómo… no, no sé cómo te sientes, pero estoy aquí. No puedes encerrarte para siempre en tu habitación. Vamos, sal, anda. Por favor —Alice procuró no demostrar que empezaba a desesperarse por la falta de alguna señal que le indicara que su amiga estaba oyéndola. Tragó grueso y se concentró. —Estamos preocupados, Dor. Dearborn dijo que si mañana no te presentabas en la oficina, iban a removerte del puesto. No puedes tirar por la borda todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? Piénsalo —suspiró, esperando algo que no llegó. —Sé que fue todo muy repentino, y doloroso, pero nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte a reponerte. Como lo hiciste conmigo, ¿sabes? Como lo haces siempre conmigo.

El silencio era tan ensordecedor que Alice se sintió abrumada por los latidos furiosos de su corazón. Aguardó, en vano, y decidió jugar su última carta.

Esa delgada línea que podía conducir al desastre, puesto que siempre había procurado respetar la irracionalidad en la relación de esos dos.

—Dor, por favor… Benji está preocupado. Tienes que verlo —la imagen del rubio disfrazando de neutralidad su desasosiego le hizo daño a la altura del pecho. —Si mañana no vas al Ministerio, volverá a pelearse con Dearborn, lo sé. No quiero que los corran, por favor… ¿me harás caso?

Esa vez, el peso del silencio consiguió aplastarla. Deprimida, Alice suspiró por última vez en la noche.

—Buenas noches, Dor. Estoy aquí.

La joven se arrastró un poco, ubicándose junto a la puerta pero sin obstruirla y acabó por quedarse dormida allí mismo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Enero de 1979**

Mary se despertó de golpe. El sueño ligero en el que se había sumido no le había arrancado las cosquillas que estaban conquistando todo su cuerpo y, cuando se dio cuenta que ya clareaba, no pudo soportar la quietud de su cama.

La noche anterior no había tenido el coraje de despertar a Haley, trastabillando hasta su lecho procurando no hacer ruido y atajándose la risa y la emoción. Quería contárselo todo, de verdad que sí, pero sentía que ese momento era solo para ella. Único.

Había tardado en conciliar el sueño, imaginando lo que ocurriría a continuación. Había llegado por milagro a su Sala Común, luego de despegarse a regañadientes de Remus y reír como locos. No sabía por qué la situación se le antojaba tan hilarante, pero ver a Remus reír era un espectáculo para el que su corazón no estaba preparado.

Se había quedado dormida abrazada a la almohada, con el repiqueteo de la risa del muchacho en los oídos y las fantasías construidas sobre el futuro inmediato goteando sobre la colcha.

Al día siguiente, entonces, fue la primera de la habitación en estar lista —algo escalofriante, ya que Haley solía zarandearla con ganas para conseguir que madrugase—, e incapaz de disimular su excitación, aguardó impaciente a que sus amigas terminaran de vestirse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le había preguntado una de sus compañeras con la voz pastosa y los ojos todavía entrecerrados, rebuscando a tientas en su baúl.

—Sí… ¡Vamos, Hal, tengo hambre!

—Cállate un poco, ¿quieres? —rezongó Haley, peinándose con pereza.

—Solo quiero desayunar.

—Pues yo voy a arrancarte el brazo si sigues gritando —terminó de alistarse y se apartó un poco con su amiga, conociéndola demasiado. —¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

—Lo haré después. ¿Ya podemos bajar? —casi suplicó Mary, ansiosa.

Quería ver a Remus. _Necesitaba_ ver a Remus, ya.

—Vale —consintió a regañadientes Haley. Le hizo una seña al resto de sus compañeras y bajaron, los pasos de Mary presurosos y saltarines muy por delante.

El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que la joven enseguida notó que en la mesa Gryffindor no estaba el objeto de todos sus pensamientos. Haley la miró de reojo, sin comentar nada, y soportó pacientemente que su amiga saltase en su sitio cada vez que la puerta se abría.

Remus no llegó a desayunar, pero Mary en su estado de exaltación, aderezado de las fantasías de la noche anterior —en la que Remus sonreía tanto, como esa noche, y repetían los retazos de beso que podía recordar de entre sus nublados recuerdos—, no se percató de lo inusual de aquello.

Con el corazón palpitando de forma arrítmica sobre su garganta, ni siquiera consiguió terminar su plato y, sin dejar de moverse, puso a Haley los nervios de punta esperando por algo que no sabía.

—¿Te quieres calmar? —espetó la chica al final, dejando su desayuno como caso perdido. —No sé qué te pasa, pero voy a hechizarte. Lo juro.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló Mary, con una sonrisa tan grande que Haley se preguntó si de verdad la había escuchado o sentía su disculpa. —No lo hagas, solo… quiero contarte cuando sea oficial.

—¿Sea oficial qué?

—Si te lo digo, entonces no tendrá sentido —canturreó, apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa para levantarse. —Me iré adelantando, ¿sí? Te veo en Defensa.

Haley no pudo siquiera convenir, puesto que su amiga se esfumó a ojos vistas, con esa sonrisa demasiado grande en el rostro y las revoluciones a mil por segundo.

Mary no tenía intención de dirigirse al aula correspondiente, claro. En vez de eso, corrió —casi saltó— las largas escaleras que la separaban del séptimo piso y dobló en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor, para apostarse con la respiración agitada cerca del Retrato de la Dama Gorda, a la espera.

La primera en salir fue Sally, con la misma cara de apio que la noche anterior. Siguió de largo con paso rápido, sin percatarse siquiera de la Hufflepuff fisgona. Al poco rato vio a Jane, charlando con un muchacho que no conocía, perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

—Vamos… ¡vamos! —se impacientó Mary, pateando el piso. No estaba segura si prefería que Remus saliese por el retrato —¿volvería a besarla para desearle buenos días? ¿la abrazaría? ¿le pediría que fuese su novia de inmediato?— o que fuese Lily, porque su ansiedad no le permitiría aguantárselo por mucho más tiempo.

Le sorprendió un poco que Sirius apareciera por el recodo, despeinado y con la ropa del día anterior. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, con esa sonrisa tan llena de promesas sucias, y entró sin mirar atrás.

¿Se habría dado cuenta y buscaría a Remus?

Pero el tiempo pasó y, salvo Kerry-Anne, con un aspecto espantoso, cabizbaja frente a un libro, no volvió a emerger nadie de Gryffindor que conociera. Y la primera hora empezaba a apretarle. Tenía que marcharse pronto.

Sin permitir que la decepción la aplastase, Mary abandonó su puesto de avanzadilla, con el tiempo justo para recoger sus cosas y llegar hasta el primer piso para la clase de Defensa.

El día recién había empezado.

Haley siguió mirándola de soslayo durante toda la clase, en la que ni la presencia de Mulciber consiguió borrarle el excelente humor a la joven.

—¿Leíste el cartel de la Sala Común? —le preguntó su amiga, guardando sus útiles en la mochila al terminar, al fin, la clase.

—¿Qué cartel? —Mary había estado más concentrada en echarle nerviosos vistazos al reloj.

—Hay salida a Hogsmeade —informó Haley en tono monocorde. —San Valentín.

Atrajo la atención de la joven con esas palabras.

—¿Es en serio? —Haley se la quedó mirando. Mary había adquirido un color rojo nada saludable.

—Sí, pero… ¡tenemos Transformaciones en quince minutos!

Tarde. Mary ya había saltado de su asiento, trastabillando con sus propias piernas en su afán de echar a correr fuera de la clase, ganándose algunos silbidos por parte del sector Slytherin del aula.

La muchacha se limitó a seguir el impulso de sus pies, sin tener claro el destino. Había olvidado por completo sus pertenencias, pero suponía que Haley se encargaría.

Tenía que encontrar a Remus, no iba a poder seguir soportándolo.

Obcecada en ese objetivo, no se dio cuenta de que la escalera cambiaba bruscamente de dirección, llevándola directamente al cuarto piso. Sin pensárselo demasiado, tomó ese camino llena de exaltación, llegando de lleno a un grupo nutrido de Gryffindor que aguardaban en la puerta por su próxima clase.

La cabellera pelirroja de Lily era imposible de ignorar.

Lo había encontado.

—Remus. ¡Remus! —se abrió paso haciendo alarde de su estatura y la filosidad de sus codos, dejando a su amiga para después. El muchacho estaba hablando en voz baja con Peter y pareció sorprendido por su repentina aparición. —¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Él no parecía muy convencido.

—Bueno…

—Te espero adentro —intervino Peter con rapidez, empujando a su amigo para que se alejara de los demás. Mary le obsequió una sonrisa agradecida.

Remus se apartó, girando en el recodo para protegerse de miradas curiosas, con todos los sentidos alerta. La joven, con las mejillas ardiendo, se plantó frente a él, atajándose la sonrisa con los dientes.

—Quería… sobre anoche… —balbuceó, emocionada, demasiado aturdida por el retumbar de su corazón y la cercanía del muchacho.

—Sí, sobre anoche —repitió Remus en voz baja, frotándose la frente con una mueca. —Perdóname. ¿Llegaste bien a tu habitación? Lo lamento. Fue el idiota de Sirius, yo…

La sonrisa de Mary empezó a agrietarse.

—¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

—Fue el de la idea. No fue gracioso, la verdad. La cabeza me duele como la mierda. Perdona —dejó caer la mano para observarla compungido, las ojeras pronunciadas creando surcos bajo sus pestañas.

—Está bien, no importa —se apresuró a desestimar Mary, sin estar segura de qué estaba hablando. No le importaba. Por Merlín, no le interesaba nada que no fuese el devenir natural de ese beso. Remus, frente suyo, pasó el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna.

—Entonces, ¿llegaste bien a tu Sala Común? —preguntó el muchacho. —¿No tuviste problema con algún profesor o…?

—No, claro que no —lo interrumpió, ansiosa. —Si tú estabas ahí.

El rubor regresó a sus mejillas, al igual que el palpitar desbocado dentro de su pecho.

Sería en ese momento. La ansiedad y los nervios retreparon desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta, acezante.

La sonrisa amarga de Remus le congeló las extremidades.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo demasiado… ¿dices que te acompañé? —titubeó, ante el mutismo de la joven. —Menos mal entonces. Temía que te hubieses metido en problemas.

Mary parpadeó. Su sonrisa, junto a todas las ilusiones que había construido a su alrededor, se convirtieron en mil esquirlas de hielo a sus pies, atravesándola con tanta fuerza que creyó que moriría desangrada allí mismo.

—¿No… no recuerdas? —balbuceó, abriendo mucho los ojos. —¿No recuerdas _nada_?

—Tengo algunos blancos —se avergonzó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros para intentar restarle importancia al asunto. —No estoy acostumbrado a beber.

No era cierto. Era la influencia de la luna llena, que sería en pocos días, que lo volvía más débil en general, alcohol incluido.

—C-claro —convino Mary, con la sonrisa congelada y los ojos vidriosos. —Claro. Ya… ya tengo que irme.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —la atajó Remus, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Que… —no había posibilidad de que la Hufflepuff pensase una excusa, tenía la mente completamente helada. —Lo olvidé.

El muchacho sonrió un poco, más dulce.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—Tengo que irme —no estaba escuchándolo. —Nos… vemos luego.

Remus quiso detenerla, pero la presencia de Mary desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, un torbellino de corbata amarilla y cabellos de ese extraño pelirrojo anaranjado, tan escocés. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y entró justo a tiempo a su clase, sin saber que acababa de hacer añicos el ilusionado corazón de la chica, que ya estaba llorando nada más doblar la esquina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Febrero de 1978**

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó Lily al levantar la cabeza y ver a James enfrascado en una redacción que estaba provocándole una arruga permanente en la frente.

Era ya tarde y eran los únicos que quedaban en la biblioteca. Remus se había marchado hacía un rato. Hacía ya un tiempo que Mary no había vuelto a unírseles en las jornadas de estudio y tareas.

—Esto es una mierda —refunfuñó, soltando de mala manera la pluma y echándose hacia atrás, rendido. —Detesto Pociones.

Lucía enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa divertida a Lily.

—¿Y por qué la escogiste entonces? —preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad. Era algo que venía rondándole hacía tiempo. Sabía que no era la asignatura favorita del chico y se llevaba bastante mal con el Profesor Slughorn. Sin embargo, había aprobado bastante bien todos sus exámenes, por lo que sabía, y estaba luchando por sacar adelante el EXTASIS. Tenía que tener una razón.

—Pensaba ser Auror —confesó James llanamente. —Fue una estupidez.

—¿Pensabas? —repitió Lily, extrañada. No sabía por qué, pero podía ver totalmente a James en esa posición. Era brillante en Encantamientos, destacaba en Defensa… Nadie podía negar que era muy bueno con la varita, ni siquiera ella. A pesar de que no había podido conjurar un Patronus, incluso en sus prácticas privadas era de los mejores.

Además, tenía toda esa… _confianza_ tan arrolladora, que lo hacía plantarse frente a todo lo que consideraba incorrecto o injusto.

Sin duda tenía madera de Auror.

—¿Ya no?

El muchacho sonrió y volvió a hincar los codos sobre la mesa, para estar más cerca del rostro de la pelirroja.

—No lo creo —murmuró, levantando las cejas. Lily entendió que no era sitio para tocar el tema.

—Vale. Déjame echarle un vistazo —dijo ella en cambio, arrebatándole la redacción bajo sus narices. James la dejó hacer, conforme y se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos, distraído.

—¿Has visto la salida a Hogsmeade? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, procurando fingir indiferencia. La muchacha no respondió de inmediato, tachando con vehemencia algunas frases aquí y allá.

—Mmm… claro —agregó dos anotaciones al margen. —No es que me entusiasme tanto como cuando estábamos en tercero.

—¿Irás? —insistió el joven, con demasiada atención en sus uñas. Lily al fin le prestó toda su atención.

—Creo que sí. Quiero regalarle algo a mis padres para Pascuas —dudó, mordiendo la punta de su pluma. —Pero no sé.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, Mar no suele ir de excursión —sonrieron con complicidad, comprendiendo perfectamente los extraños y poco amigables hábitos de la Ravenclaw. —Mary ya quedó con Haley, creo, y Kerry-Anne dijo que se quedaría a estudiar. La biblioteca está más vacía y silenciosa cuando todos están en el pueblo.

—¿Y Jane y Sally?

—Pues… te parecerá mentira pero el otro día Sally aceptó la cita de Hamilton, aunque creo que solo fue para hacerle la contra a Jane —era verdad, y había sorprendido mucho a sus amigas, puesto a que Sally siempre se había negado en redondo a tener nada que ver con el muchacho. Sin embargo, una tarde, sin aviso previo, había aceptado parcamente su invitación a pasar San Valentín con él. —Ella ya tenía alguien con quién salir. Supongo que pasearé un rato y le haré compañía a Mar luego. ¿Y tú?

—Aún no sé… —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Aguardó un instante —en el que sintió el pulso dispararse en sus muñecas— y luego agregó —Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

—¿A mí?

—¿A quién más ves aquí? —se burló James, provocando la risa sincera de Lily, que se sintió un poco estúpida por su pregunta. La había tomado por sorpresa.

El joven, controlando el nerviosismo, procuró convencerla como fuese.

—No me malinterpretes —farfulló, sonriendo y aplastándose el pelo de la coronilla. —Como amigos, claro —no se atrevía a decir la palabra cita. —Puedo ayudarte a elegir algo para tus padres.

La pelirroja, divertida, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera conoces a mis padres.

—Los padres me adoran. Créeme.

—Eres un egocéntrico —la frase era la misma, pero era diametralmente opuesta a aquella que solía escupirle en los pasillos de cuarto año. En ese momento, en cambio, los ojos de Lily brillaban, siguiéndole el juego, y la sonrisa despuntaba por sus comisuras.

Claro que no era lo mismo. Lo único que se mantenía, era la sangre de James a un paso de la ebullición.

—Es el problema de vivir tanto tiempo con Sirius —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sin caer en sus redes.

—Yo creo que era de antes —lo acusó, sin perder el buen humor. —Está bien. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

—Claro que no —se apresuró a contestar el joven, intentando que no se notara sus ganas de saltar de alegría. —Me gusta pasar tiempo con mis _amigos_ —y procuró resaltar la última palabra, para que Lily ni siquiera tuviese que pensar en ponerse incómoda.

Aunque lo llevaba increíblemente bien. En todo ese tiempo, era cada vez más frecuente que quedasen solos —no tenía nada que ver con las frenéticas señas que le hacía James para que Remus saliera de la ecuación—, y habían pasado largas tardes intercambiando opiniones sobre materias, tareas o tonterías.

O solo en silencio, en sintonía con la presencia del otro.

James nunca había pensado que podría disfrutar tanto en la jodida biblioteca.

—Si tú lo dices —convino Lily, sonriendo y haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—¿En la Sala Común a las diez?

—Vale —la pelirroja titubeó. —¿Tengo que ponerme guapa? —inquirió, burlándose.

La sonrisa de James la pilló con la guardia baja.

—Tu siempre estás guapa —la lisonjeó con una sinceridad que era casi palpable. Lily parpadeó, enrojeciendo un poco a su pesar.

—¿Y tú siempre eres tan sincero? —lo picó, intentando que no notase su turbación.

—Contigo sí.

—Cállate —espetó entonces Lily, vencida, riendo y rodando los ojos. —Déjame terminar de ver esto.

—De acuerdo.

James volvió a recostarse hacia atrás, triunfante y satisfecho, mientras la pelirroja volvía a hundir la nariz en su pobre redacción. La noche avanzaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que creo, aunque oficialmente es más de transición que de otra cosa, que dará de qué hablar, ¿eh? Iré por partes, así no me olvido nada de lo que quería contarles._

 _En primer lugar, ya sé que Sally y las demás son personajes secundarios en esta historia, pero no pude resistirme a contarles un poco más de sus vidas. Ahora, después de esta escena, los invito a releer los pasajes en los que salen ellas —sobre todo, si recuerdan, aquella pelea entre Sally y Jane, o las conversaciones en las que Sally cambiaba súbitamente de humor—, y verán cómo las piezas encajan mucho mejor. Ustedes dirán._

 _Por otro lado, claro, el Blackinnon. Estaba muy, muy entusiasmada por mostrarles esta escena, de verdad. La tuve lista enseguida, y aunque el resto del capítulo se me atoró un poco —de hecho, es más corto de lo que esperaba, pero ya no quería seguir demorando la actualización—, esa parte fue de las primeras. En verdad, no es tan trascendental para la trama, pero creo que es el momento en el que Mar empieza a confiar en Sirius. Sí, estaba un poco borracha, y eso ayudó, pero la conocemos: no diría nada que no quisiera. Estoy esperando ansiosa sus opiniones._

 _Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo a tres maravillosas personas, a las que estaré agradecida por siempre._ **Naza Ford, Aisha96 y JorimarGB** _, por ustedes escribiría un capítulo por día, solo para leerlas. Las adoro, en serio. No me canso de charlar con ustedes, de verdad._

 _Y claro, a todos los demás, ¡todos sus comentarios me llenan de alegría! Me muero por conocer todo lo que opinan sobre esta historia._

 _Ahora, una última cosita: en estos días estuve pensando que hacer para celebrar los 200 reviews —¡vamos, vamos, lleguemos pronto!— y consultándolo con algunas de ustedes. Las opciones serían otro capítulo doble como la vez pasada o finalmente, publicar el OS que tengo más o menos listo sobre Mary, en el que queda más o menos claro las razones de su súbita desaparición después de 1978. Estoy inclinándome más por la segunda opción, pero ustedes dirán qué prefieren. Después de todo, sin ustedes, no habría celebración, ¿verdad?_

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo. El próximo seguirá un poquito más en Hogwarts, antes de dar el salto en el tiempo._

 _¡Los estoy esperando!_

 _Los quiero mucho._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	40. XL

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XL**

 _«You're like a drug that's **killing me**_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Enero de 1978**

—Con que estabas aquí.

Mary dio un respingo, reconociendo en el acto la voz que provenía de la puerta del invernadero, y se encogió más sobre sus rodillas. No tenía caso, pero empezó a limpiarse frenéticamente la cara con las mangas de la túnica, sorbiéndose lágrimas y mocos a toda prisa.

Oyó los pasos acercarse hasta la mesa debajo la cual había conseguido refugio y aguardó. Lily, con un simple movimiento de varita, la hizo flotar y alejarse, dejándola aterradoramente expuesta.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —musitó Mary con la voz tomada, bajando las rodillas vencidas para cruzarse de piernas sobre el suelo. Seguía intentando secarse la cara con las palmas y la tela, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera aún más, con los párpados hinchados y los labios agrietados.

—Te conocemos —sonrió Lily sin ganas, dejándose caer a su lado. Volteó para cerrar la puerta, asegurándose que nadie las molestara.

Estaban en el Invernadero Uno, el que solían usar los niños de primero y que, en ese momento, se encontraba vacío, cubierto de nieve y con un relajante olor a tierra mojada.

—Haley nos dijo que no estabas en la Sala Común —dijo Marlenne sin variar su expresión neutra. Alzó una ceja, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que no pensaba sentarse en el piso, pero Lily le hizo un gesto y la joven tuvo que ceder.

Resopló, haciendo volar su flequillo por un segundo, pero no puso más pegas.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Mary, haciendo una mueca al tener a sus amigas a ambos lados. Sus manos cayeron laxas sobre el regazo, demostrando su rostro deformado de pena.

—Claro —ironizó Mar, ignorando la advertencia muda de Lily. —Y por eso te salteaste todas las clases de la mañana y te escondiste a llorar aquí. Por supuesto que estás bien.

La sonrisa quebrada de Mary hizo callar a Mar, que desvió la mirada, incómoda, y se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose estúpida y dejándole el mando a Lily. ¿Por qué era así?

La pelirroja le frotó la espalda con ternura.

—No tienes que mentirnos —dijo con suavidad. Sus palabras provocaron un nuevo acceso de llanto en Mary, que no lo consiguió atajar ni mordiéndose los labios. —Si no quieres contarlo, no tienes que hacerlo, pero no hace falta que finjas lo contrario —Lily sonrió con pena. —No con nosotras.

Mary se estremeció bajo su tacto y volvió a enterrar la cara contraída de llanto entre las manos, conmovida por lo que oía y avergonzada por no poder cortar el caudal de lágrimas.

Marlenne me mantuvo estoica con la mirada apartada. Las manos le temblaban, sin saber cómo actuar. Dejó que Lily siguiese susurrando palabras de cariño, que solo conseguía aumentar los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de su amiga.

El tiempo corrió como los surcos salados sobre las mejillas de Mary, desechando a fuerza de sollozo los resabios de la ilusión quebrada regada a sus pies. Despacio, casi de manera imperceptible, fue quedándose laxa, sin saber bien en qué momento había terminado sobre el regazo de Lily, que le peinaba el cabello con los dedos. Mar se había movido un poco, para acercarse, empeñada en su mutismo.

Mary inspiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Besé a Remus —soltó, con la voz temblorosa, amenazando con más tormenta. —En verdad… él me besó a mí.

La caricia lánguida de Lily se detuvo, pero la Hufflepuff no pudo aguantarlo mucho más.

—¡No lo recuerda! —se lamentó, mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo el regusto de su amargura. —¡No lo recuerda y yo…! Yo creí…

El gemido quedó ahogado contra sus palmas, por lo que Mary no notó cómo el brazo de Mar se estiraba para atraerla contra su hombro, sin dejar de mirar al vacío del otro lado. La joven se vio recostada contra su amiga, sostenida por su mano en la cabeza. Lily, con la mirada velada ante el gesto, se movió para descansar el peso de su cuerpo contra el costado libre de Mary, las tres unidas en un contacto que aliviaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró la pelirroja, con la mejilla aplastada contra el hombro huesudo de Mary. La aludida inspiró, sacudiéndose en un espasmo, y negó apenas.

—Solo… no sé. Todo fue muy raro anoche.

—Fue Sirius —afirmo Mar con sequedad.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo él —respondió la chica. —Él puso el whisky en todas las bebidas.

—Imbécil —suspiró Lily, cerrando los ojos. —Esta mañana me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Mar no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

—Sí, sabía que había algo extraño en mí —siguió Mary. Empezaba a comprender. —Tampoco recuerdo todo con claridad, pero…

—Cuéntanos qué ocurrió —le pidió la pelirroja, intentando sacar algo en limpio. Se incorporó y Mar soltó a Mary, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, sin mirarlas.

Mary se recogió el cabello húmedo que tenía pegado al rostro, con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas.

—Estábamos yendo a mi Sala Común… Remus me estaba acompañando. No recuerdo de qué hablábamos, pero sí que reíamos mucho. Todo era muy gracioso —sonrió para sí y se quitó los últimos restos de llanto de las mejillas. —La risa de Remus era algo… mágico. Pensé que estaba soñando. Él no suele ser así, al menos, no conmigo —la sonrisa se empapó de amargura antes de proseguir. —Y entonces, no sé bien cómo, estábamos besándonos. Y era maravilloso. Era como lo había imaginado… no, era mejor. Era increíble, y dulce, y tan emocionante que creí que iba a morirme allí mismo.

Lily inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo la pena de su amiga como si fuese propia. Mary, a su pesar, volvía a tener los ojos anegados, pero lo que más le rompía el corazón era que su sonrisa tambaleante se sostenía, como si no quisiese que sus amigas se preocupasen por ella.

—¿Y dices que Remus no recuerda nada?

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta mañana… —su voz se quebró. Mary carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y controlando el temblor. —Esta mañana lo busqué y… solo quería saber si había llegado bien a la Sala Común. Me dijo que no estaba acostumbrado y que tenía huecos de la noche anterior —su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse y, desgarrada pero conteniendo la sonrisa, miró a Lily con sus grandes ojos vidriados. —Fue tan amable como siempre, preocupado porque no me hubiese cruzado con ningún Slytherin y yo…no pude decirle que él mismo me había acompañado hasta las cocinas —tragó, buscando finalizar con firmeza. —No pude decirle lo que había ocurrido en verdad.

Lily, en sintonía con su amiga, dejó escapar un suspiro. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue Mar la que tomó el mando.

—Pues si no se lo has dicho, ¿cómo esperas que lo sepa? —inquirió, excesivamente dura. Había variado el ángulo de su rostro para observar el círculo que formaban todas sus piernas recogidas sobre el piso sucio del invernadero.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Deberías haberlo dicho, si tanto te molestaba —siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando la débil inflexión de su amiga. —Esconderse a llorar no resuelve nada.

—Mar… —pidió Lily, en busca de paz. Mary había vuelto a derramar lágrimas.

—No sabía qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó, aunque el efecto quedó deslucido por su quebradizo tono. —Yo creía que algo… que algo había cambiado, que habíamos conectado de alguna manera.

—Solo estaba en tu cabeza, Mary —insistió Marlenne, rígida. —¿Por qué sigues viviendo en un mundo de fantasía?

La aludida abrió la boca para protestar, sin que nada llegase a sus labios. Lily intervino antes de que las cosas torcieran el rumbo.

—Ella no podía saber que Remus no lo recordaría, Mar —comentó, con una muda advertencia. —No puedes ser tan dura.

—No soy dura —se defendió ella, peinándose el flequillo. —Solo señalo que fue una estupidez esconderse aquí —parpadeó y finalmente miró a Mary, colorada y con los párpados pesados de dolor. —Si tanto lo quieres, díselo. No te comportes como una niña.

Lily iba a replicar, pero Mary, herida, ofuscada, se puso de pie.

—No… yo no… —balbuceó, tambaleante. Lily quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza de pura desesperación. —¡No puedes saber lo que siento! —chilló, enojada y presa de las lágrimas. —No puedes saberlo porque tú nunca has sentido nada Mar, ¡nunca! ¡Nunca te has enamorado, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme!

Pateó el suelo a su pesar, más furiosa por estar dando la imagen de niña con la que se la acusaba y, luego de un último vistazo inflamado a la silueta muda y apática de su amiga, se marchó corriendo, sin volver la vista atrás.

Lily se quedó solo lo suficiente para fruncir los labios.

—Esta vez te pasaste —dijo despacio, recogiendo al vuelo sus cosas para seguir a Mary. —Ya sabes que siempre intento mediar, pero aquí cruzaste el límite, Mar.

La joven atisbó por el rabillo del ojo como la pelirroja salía a toda prisa del invernadero. Una vez sola, se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas y se dejó caer hacia atrás, en aquel piso frío y cubierto de tierra, preguntándose si siempre sería igual de imbécil con toda la gente que quería.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Febrero de 1978**

Sirius saltó los últimos peldaños de las escaleras para aterrizar sobre sus dos pies y esconderse detrás de una de las armaduras, todavía con las palabras de James repiqueteando en sus oídos.

—Chucho apestoso, vas a tener que decirnos dónde mierda tienes tu nidito, porque no puede ser que te escaquees todas las putas noches —había canturreado el muchacho con tranquilidad, intentando ordenas sus sábanas hechas un lío. Tenía la costumbre de tumbarse durante el día, desarmando las mantas que dejaban bien ajustadas los elfos con mucho mimo.

—Si pasé las últimas noches aquí —había replicado él con una inocencia que no convencía a nadie.

—Solo porque… ya sabes por qué —lo acusó Peter, saliendo del baño ya con el pijama puesto. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo apuntaba con desparpajo con el índice.

—¿Son McGonagall y no me he enterado? —los picó Sirius, tomando aprisa la capa. —Creí que el lameculos de las reglas solo era Remus.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas —dijo James con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En _más_ problemas —corrigió Peter. Ya sabía que no tendría mucho caso, y se había metido a la cama.

—Claro que no, señoritas.

—Hablo en serio, Pulgas —se impacientó James quitándose los lentes. —No me obligues a usar el Mapa.

—Estoy diciéndoles que está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —se exasperó el aludido, al ver cómo Peter asentía con la cabeza, a medias tentado por la sugerencia de su amigo, a medias preocupado porque Sirius no les prestaba suficiente atención. —No voy a meterme en la casita de las serpientes.

—Solo te pido que no hagas nada estúpido.

— _Más_ estúpido —Peter intercambió una mirada divertida y cómplice con James, para aumentar el resentimiento del muchacho.

—Métanse en sus asuntos, ¿quieren? —murmuró entre dientes entonces, pasándose la capa por los brazos y tomando la varita. Luego suspiró, resignado. —Les contaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Solo… No supongan nada extraño.

—Estamos barajando dos opciones —comentó Peter con humor, zampándose los restos de brujas fritas de su mesita de noche.

—Que estés tomando clases de baile con McGonagall —enumeró James con el dedo levantado, aguantando la risa.

—O que te dediques a ser el amante de Hagrid —completó Peter con picardía, provocando la carcajada limpia de su amigo en la cama frente suyo.

—Serán imbéciles —pero Sirius sonreía. —Váyanse a la mierda.

Había terminado marchándose de la habitación antes de que la almohada encantada por sus amigos le diese en plena cara.

Lo que les había dicho era cierto, en parte.

Luego de la madrugada en la que Marlenne había estado medio borracha con él, Sirius no había regresado al pasadizo o a la Torre de Astronomía —aunque no creía que la joven fuese a regresar allí—. Aquella mañana, se habían despertado con el olor a sexo inmiscuyéndose entre los edredones y el aroma a tierra apisonada, con el tiempo justo para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a clase.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —le había dicho él con sinceridad, mientras le veía la espalda desnuda curvarse para tomar su ropa. —No hace falta que esté contigo, solo tienes que quitar el hechizo protector de la entrada y echar un _Accio_.

Mar no había respondido, por supuesto. Sirius suponía que estaría experimentando la primera resaca de su vida, así que la dejó estar. En un impulso, le había corrido los rizos completamente descontrolados que le caían hacia un costado para encontrar los lunares que había descubierto escondidos sobre su nuca, para darles un beso de labios secos.

Se había marchado luego, algo turbado y sin volver a mediar palabra.

Después de eso, entonces, no había vuelto a estar a solas con la joven. La había visto, de pasada, más tarde, limpia y cabizbaja como siempre y lo había asaltado una sensación de ardiente satisfacción, de saber que él era el único que conocía a la reacia Ravenclaw de otra forma, de todas las formas. Se había pavoneado con esa mueca de arrogancia todo el día, con el hedor a sexo en la piel como un trofeo, y solo se había metido a la ducha después de —reiteradas— amenazas por parte de Remus de que le cortaría el cabello mientras dormía si seguía así de sucio.

Sin embargo, algo se removía dentro de Sirius, lo que lo había hecho recordar el tacto de su cama en la Torre Gryffindor después de bastante tiempo de rehuirla. Bajo las mantas, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada clavada en el cielo raso, se preguntaba por qué mierda se sentía tan incómodo en su habitación de siempre, en su sitio en el mundo.

Parecía como si se hubiese olvidado algo.

Eso. Se sentía _incompleto_.

Pero no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando las cosas con Mar. No quería volver a dormir con ella, porque le había parecido lo más natural del mundo —dormir, después del sexo, solo dormir— y eso definitivamente no podía estar bien.

Y estaba empezando a cabrearle, porque tampoco se sentía conforme en su cama, sin conversaciones de medianoche, o secretos a media voz. O esa piel pálida lista para ser recorrida.

Era como si hubiese descubierto un cofre escondido en el medio de la mugre. Había rasqueteado hasta dar con la tapa, podía adivinar el oro que tendría dentro, pero aún le quedaba mucha suciedad antes de obtenerlo por completo.

Se había cansado de tener las manos llenas de mierda, pero tampoco podía renunciar a su descubrimiento. ¿Qué hacer, entonces?

La luna llena le había dado la excusa perfecta. Luego de dos noches en las que debatía si quedarse allí, acompañado de los silbidos proveniente de las respiraciones de sus amigos, o coger la capa y largarse a toda prisa hacia el pasadizo —no sabía por qué, pero tenía la _certeza_ de que Mar estaría allí—, había conseguido que su conciencia dejase de maquinar incoherencias para sentirse libre. Con el viento congelado cortándole el hocico, había disfrutado a libertad embriagante que solo podía ofrecer el exterior sin límites, corriendo a la zaga de la cola de un lobo jadeante que le gruñía a un ciervo con una rata colgada de su asta.

A pesar del golpe revitalizador que solía darle la luna llena —Remus siempre los regañaba, desde la cama de la enfermería, pero ellos no se cansaban de reír de sus tonterías en forma animal ni de proponer nuevas y peligrosas ideas para la siguiente—, la molestia que le picaba al fondo de todos sus pensamientos seguía allí, contagiando urticaria a todo lo demás.

No iba a admitir que estaba acojonado, claro que no. Mar solo era una chica.

Una chica que se le antojaba demasiado apetecible, sí, pero también lo había experimentado con otras.

Una chica que empezaba a mostrarle, despacito, las manchas oscuras detrás de las cuales escondía mil secretos, sí, pero a él no solía importarle ese tipo de cosas de personas que no eran cercanas.

Una chica que lo traía a matar, sí, pero no era la primera; si había podido lidiar con Lily…

Mar solo era una chica, pero era esa chica la que lo había terminado por desesperar y marcharse pitando del cuarto, aterrizando sobre sus pies y escondiéndose detrás de una armadura para poder volver a encontrarse con ella.

Ya no podía seguir aguantando fingir ignorarla cuando la veía pasar, profundamente hundida en su fortaleza levantada contra el mundo, o molestarla sin resultado en las clases que compartían.

Necesitaba estar con ella, a solas.

Por eso había terminado escondiéndose tras esa armadura, con la advertencia de James en los oídos, esperando que el grupo de Slytherin —entre los que se encontraba el puto Quejicus, Mulciber y Rosier—, siguiera de largo, procurando no buscar más problemas.

Había estado tentado de sacudir la varita y encogerle la túnica a Snape cuando le dio la espalda, pero se mordió la lengua y lo dejó estar. Iba a terminar peleándose, y esa noche al menos, prefería evitarlo.

Iba a ver a Mar.

Entró en el pasadizo diez minutos después, seguro de que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Ella ya estaba allí y, con una ceja alzada escondida tras el flequillo, le estaba apuntando con la varita.

—Ah, eres tú.

Sirius sonrió con petulancia —¿quién más podía ser? —pero Marlenne no lo vio, pues enseguida había dejado la varita a un lado, con la punta encendida, y volvía a lo suyo.

Estaba en pijama, sobre las mantas, y parecía estar repasando un trabajo, con la pluma entre los dientes y la concentración en un libro de consulta.

—Así que sí eres una Ravenclaw después de todo—la picó, aliviado de poder hacerlo al fin. Encendió también su varita, para iluminar bien el sitio, y se empezó a quitar aprisa toda la ropa.

Mar no contestó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, luego de quitarse la capa y los zapatos. Tampoco hubo respuesta y le jodió un poco, por más que se lo esperara. Nunca sabía en qué punto arrancaba con ella, y siempre tenía la sensación de volver al maldito punto de inicio.

Terminó de desnudarse a propósito y se deslizó dentro del lecho improvisado, tapándose solo con la manta.

—¿Vas a prestarme atención? —se mosqueó, de lado, con el peso sobre su codo. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para romper la esfera personal de la joven, y no se había inmutado. Era una buena señal.

Además, estaba desnudo en la cama y no había conseguido ni un grito, ni una mirada lasciva. Nada.

No sabía si eso le molestaba o lo excitaba.

Marlenne aguantó de manera estoica su escrutinio, pero Sirius sabía que había dejado de leer pues sus iris ya no se movían. Divertido, se arrastró para quedar a un palmo de su rostro y le sopló el cuello con ganas. Rompió a reír cuando Mar, desprevenida, saltó y le dirigió una mueca asesina, dejando caer la pluma a un lado.

—Imbécil —masculló, recogiéndola y frotándose el cuello. Sirius se sintió satisfecho al ver que se le habían erizado los vellos del brazo. —Estoy terminando esto, ¿quieres dejar de ser un subnormal?

—Pides mucho, McKinnon —se burló, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. —Ser paciente no es lo mío.

—Ya lo sé —resopló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Regresó a lo suyo, para sorpresa del muchacho, que no tardó en hartarse de observar el techo sin sentido. Era extraño, porque estar quieto era algo que se le daba muy mal —era prácticamente imposible, de hecho— pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo allí, junto a Mar.

Aquello que faltaba, lo que le picaba en algún punto de su interior, se había calmado.

Volvía a estar _completo_.

—Tu silencio da miedo —fue ella la que rompió la quietud. No lo miraba, claro, estaba tachando algo en el pergamino, pero tenía la mueca que solía hacer cuando algo le desagradaba.

—¿No querías que te dejara en paz?

—Sí, pero…

—Cualquiera diría quieres hablarme —la pinchó, tomando enseguida la oportunidad.

—Mejor cierra el pico.

—A la orden —pero Sirius, aburrido y alentado por el intercambio previo, se deshizo de las sábanas y sus dedos empezaron el recorrido hasta dar con la piel de Mar escondida debajo de los edredones.

A conciencia, previendo su reacción, deslizó su dedo hacia el costado, en la hondonada de su cintura, para provocarle cosquillas o, al menos, alguna maldición.

—¡Ya detente! —exclamó Mar, contorsionándose para evitar su tacto y furibunda por la nueva interrupción. Sirius se rio entre dientes y siguió buscándola, consiguiendo que el libro se cayera con un golpe seco.

Hastiada, en vez de volver a tomarlo, Mar actuó con increíble rapidez, pescando la mano que estaba molestándola por la muñeca, amenazándolo con la varita con la otra.

—Quieto —susurró, mortífera, tirando de él para que permaneciera inmóvil.

Sirius volvió a reírse, aunque en su mente, estaba recordando todas las veces en las que se había burlado de James por decir que Lily se veía tan guapa enfadada.

Creía haber descubierto esa clase de encanto, con Mar resollando de enojo, los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello alborotado acariciándole los hombros.

Fue ese pensamiento que lo distrajo y le impidió darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando la chica cuando oyó

—¿Qué te ocurrió aquí?

Sirius parpadeó y regresó en sí, viendo que Mar señalaba la mano que tenía en dominio. Estaba presionándole la muñeca, por lo que el corte abierto desde la palma al pulgar volvía a sangrar. Un hilo delgado empezaba a manar manchándole los dedos a la joven.

Mar no aguardó respuesta. Lo soltó para volver a cogerlo con más delicadeza y le giró la mano para verle la palma. Se quitó el flequillo de los ojos con el brazo de la varita antes de apuntar hacia la piel abierta de Sirius.

El, sorprendido, tardó un segundo en reaccionar y para cuando sintió el calor, el corte había vuelto a cerrarse, dejando una delgada línea rosada que sobresalía sobre su piel.

—¿Con qué te lo has hecho? —preguntó Marlenne, toqueteándole la nueva cicatriz. —Nunca había visto algo así. Va a volver a abrirse.

Sirius hizo un ademán para soltarse bruscamente de su agarre, estupefacto, y con el codo contrario se impulsó para sentarse, frente a ella.

La redacción ya se había olvidado.

—¿Qué cómo…? —titubeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Cómo has hecho _tu_ algo así?

Se miraba la mano con incredulidad, así que tardó un momento en ver que Mar reculaba. Sirius levantó la mirada para ver cómo se daba cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y procuraba volver a sujetarse su mueca de pasotismo mal construida. Claro que Marlenne no podía sonrojarse como una chica normal —no sería Mar el _Inferi_ , después de todo—, sino que tenía que poner esa cara de frágil indiferencia con graciosas manchas rojas sobre las mejillas.

—No es tan difícil.

Sirius no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía decirlo.

El corte se lo había hecho Remus con los dientes, en la pata, la otra noche. Las heridas provocadas por hombre lobo tardaban muchísimo en cicatrizar, mucho más que una normal, y no surtían efecto la mayoría de los remedios comunes. Sirius y los demás lo habían aprendido a la fuerza, al no tener mayor alternativa que cuidarse entre ellos, pues Madame Pomfrey no era estúpida y podría reconocer en el acto una dentellada de hombre lobo —hombre lobo que, casualmente, descansaba en su camilla a la mañana siguiente—. Si no querían despertar sospechas, tenían que resignarse a sangrar por días, incluso semanas, aplicándose algunos ungüentos robados de la enfermería o que Remus —a pesar de que James le había dicho cientos de veces que no era necesario— les preparaba.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes curar algo así? —inquirió, desviando en parte la conversación a un terreno menos pedregoso. —Ni siquiera pronunciaste el hechizo —su interés, de cualquier forma, era genuino. Jamás habían podido, ni él ni los demás, curar con hechizos. Era increíblemente complicado, y en Hogwarts no existía una base de aprendizaje para ello. A excepción de un _Episkey_ , que duraba pocas horas, se las arreglaban con esencia de multrap y alguna otra cosa, que era lo que surtía mejor efecto.

—Aprendimos no verbales el año pasado, bruto —se ofuscó Marlenne, sin dejar de observar al otro lado, hacia el vacío. Las manchas rojas lucían encendidas. ¿Estaba avergonzada?

—Pero no curación —insistió Sirius, repasando la línea sobre su piel. —Es increíble. En serio, ¿por qué sabes hacer eso?

—No hagas tanto escándalo —refunfuñó ella, recogiéndose las piernas para girar el rostro. Se escondió detrás de los rizos como solía hacer cuando estaba incómoda.

—¿Vas a decírmelo?

—Eres insoportable. Deberías agradecerme.

—Deberías enseñarme cómo hacerlo —retrucó Sirius, pensando en lo útil que podría ser para sus amigos una habilidad como la de Mar. Todavía recordaba cómo, el año anterior, James había tenido que envolverse el torso en gasas por más de un mes, debido a un juego mal calculado que había terminado con un ciervo atravesado en el camino de un lobo mosqueado. Las fauces de Remus habían quedado tatuadas en el costado de James, imposible de borrar.

Marlenne resopló, haciendo volar su flequillo hacia arriba.

—Quiero ser medimaga, ¿de acuerdo? —confesó con violencia, concentrada en volver a peinarse. —Sé hacerlo porque me gusta. Fin de la historia.

Sirius sonrió, divertido, y se estiró para dar con los bolsillos de su capa. Cuando consiguió el pitillo, lo encendió con un golpe de varita y habló recién después de exhalar la primera bocanada.

—Mira, puedes hacer esto fácil o difícil. De una u otra manera, voy a terminar sabiéndolo así que, ¿por qué no nos ahorras tiempo?

Sirius midió los segundos que tardó Marlenne en rendirse a base de caladas.

—No sé cuál es tu puta manía de… —calló al ver la expresión de triunfo del muchacho y rodó los ojos. —Idiota.

—Estoy esperando.

—No sé qué pretendes que te diga —suspiró. —Solo quiero ser medimaga.

—¿Y por eso puedes manejar hechizos de sanación avanzada? Según tu lógica, si quisiera poder volar, ya tendría alas.

—¿Cómo consigues decir tantas estupideces en una misma frase?

—Es un arte.

Mar no cayó.

—Solo… practiqué un poco, ¿sí? Tengo mucho tiempo libre, por si no lo habías notado, no hay mucho entretenimiento en este castillo para quien prefiere tener el pico cerrado. No como tú.

—Entonces, en vez de emborracharte como cualquier persona corriente, aprendes sanación —siguió Sirius, sin prestarle atención a la pulla. —Lo bueno es que cada día descubro que eres más y más normal.

Mar entrecerró los ojos para dedicarle una mirada asesina. Al joven le pareció… _adorable_ que siguiese sonrojada, como si nunca hubiese escuchado un elogio a sus capacidades.

O eso que estuviese haciendo él.

—Discúlpame por tener claros mis objetivos —Sirius ya estaba aprendiendo a tomarle los tiempos a la chica, y supo que tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir alguna idiotez. Mar seguiría si no la interrumpía. —Usé la biblioteca. Y compré algunos libros por mi cuenta. Y… puede que haya practicado sobre mí alguna vez.

El muchacho se atragantó con el humo del cigarro, y tuvo que erguirse y toser para expulsarlo.

—¿Qué?

—No me mires así —masculló en voz baja, completamente roja. —Tengo mucho tiempo libre, ¿sí?

—¿Estás loca?

—Un poco.

—¿Te haces heridas para poder curarlas? —Sirius tiró lejos la colilla para ofrecerle su completa —e incrédula— atención.

—Así suena peor de lo que es —refunfuñó, sin mirarlo, peinándose el flequillo. Era una evidente señal de que estaba nerviosa. —Solo algunos cortes. Ligeros. Casi ni dolía. Y los pude cerrar perfectamente después de un poco de práctica, así que de esa manera pude hacerlo con tu mano. Aunque ya te dije, eso volverá a abrirse. Esa herida tiene algo raro que…

—Yo no puedo creer que sigas siendo un puto cofre de sorpresas —la interrumpió Sirius, sonriendo con ganas y haciendo grandes aspavientos. —Es decir, estás loca, ya lo sabía, pero a ese nivel…

—Quería saber si podía hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —se mosqueó ella, torciendo el gesto. —¿Cómo iba a saberlo sino?

—¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que podías? —contraatacó el joven, alucinado. —No tenemos sanación en clase, y…

Mar volvió a llenarse de manchas rojas, incluyendo el cuello, que lograron lo que ella no podía hacer casi nunca: silenciar a Sirius. El muchacho olió que se avecinaba una confesión y aguardó, sin saber ya qué esperar de esa chica.

—¿Recuerdas esa… lo que te conté la otra vez, sobre la muñeca de mi hermana y mi cicatriz? —el mutismo de Sirius le dio el asentimiento. —Vale, cuando me corté, y el padre de Chris me curó fue… quedé fascinada. Algo se movió en mí, no sé cómo decirlo.

— _Mágico_ —se burló él, sin poder contenerse tanto.

—Quise aprender a hacerlo —lo corrigió Mar, cortante. —Era una niña, no era tan valiente como para provocarme yo misma dolor, así que solo esperé… los niños se caen, se raspan. Un año luego de eso, o algo así, me raspé la rodilla y lo intenté.

—Espera. ¿Cuántos putos años tenías?

—No sé. ¿Nueve?

—¿Hiciste magia accidental para curarte? —la historia adquiría visos de leyenda y para esa altura, Sirius ya no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Ya había hecho magia anteriormente —le explicó Mar impaciente.

—¿Y el Ministerio…?

—Mi familia es de magos. Nadie vigila mi casa, y mis padres no están nunca. La primera vez que hice magia solo volé el tazón de cereales que quería de la encimera. Tenía cuatro, o cinco. Marilyn aún no estaba.

—Es jodidamente increíble. Imposible, más bien.

—¿Vas a dejarme terminar o no?

—Adelante —Sirius hizo un gesto exagerado con la mano, que fue respondido por un nuevo resoplido.

—Pues eso. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts y obtuve mi varita, ya había aprendido a canalizar bastante bien la magia para algunas cosas básicas. Ya sabes que es más fácil hacerlo con varita, así que luego de conseguirla, pasé mis veranos en eso.

—Que sería…

—Libros y hechizos de sanación. Solo lo conseguí realizar bien hace un par de años, de cualquier manera. Y cosas menores, como eso —señaló la mano cerrada de Sirius, que descansaba sobre su rodilla. —Prefería no tener que probarme en algo más serio, así que hasta ahí ha llegado mi auto-entrenamiento. ¿Vas a seguir flipando o vas a agradecerme?

El muchacho se rio por la nariz. Todavía estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de oír.

—Eres… —no podía dar con la palabra correcta. —Un monstruo.

—¿Un inferí? —completó Mar, burlándose, algo más relajada.

—No. O sea, sí, lo eres, pero además… esto es algo increíble, Mar. De verdad.

—No es nada. Cualquier medimago puede hacerlo.

—Esa es la gracia —puntualizó Sirius, buscando convencerla. Mar se había volteando para recoger las cosas que habían quedado olvidadas y dejarlas prolijamente ordenadas a un costado. —Un _medimago_. Tú eres una estudiante.

—Estás dándole demasiada importancia —lo contradijo la chica, acomodándose para tumbarse. Tiró para que el edredón la cubriera por completo. —Cualquiera que estudiara un poco podría hacerlo.

No, no podría, y Sirius tenía la prueba allí mismo —ni siquiera Remus, o James que era muy hábil en Encantamientos, había podido lidiar con la teoría de sanación, por mucho que hubiesen intentado—, pero no podía decirlo sin ponerse en evidencia.

En vez de eso, resopló, para darle a entender que no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó entonces, viendo que Mar ya estaba dentro de la cama, y había murmurado un _Nox_ a su varita, dejando a oscuras la mitad del lugar.

—¿Dormir? —inquirió sarcástica. —Es tardísimo. Estoy cansada.

—¿No eres un Inferi? ¿No era que no dormías por las noches?

—Pues un imbécil me mostró que puedo hacerlo lejos de esa Torre de mierda que me da repelús, así que eso hago.

Aunque le gustó comprobar que Marlenne había utilizado el pasadizo aquellos días que él no se había dejado ver, la decepción tiró de su bajo vientre.

—Pues yo tengo otros planes —dictaminó, tumbándose a su lado y pegándose a su cuerpo recogido, para encontrarle las piernas. Mar se contrajo y se alejó de inmediato del contacto. —¿Qué?

—Solo quiero _dormir_ —amenazó, con especial énfasis en la palabra. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—¿No me extrañaste?

Ella inspiró profundo y lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir.

—Sirius…

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a hacerme decírtelo?

—¿Qué? —insistió el muchacho, admirando cómo la chica volvía a sonrojarse apenas. Definitivamente, era descubrimiento de la noche, y eso que todavía estaba flipando con la capacidad sanadora de la joven.

—No puedo hacerlo —masculló entre dientes, con los ojos inmóviles en un punto indefinido encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Ah?

—Tengo el período, imbécil.

—Ah —la comprensión llegó hasta Sirius, que se apartó enseguida, abochornado.

—El período, no viruela de dragón —se mofó enseguida Mar al ver su reacción.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo no —Mar acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y esbozó una sonrisa sincera. —Conseguí que te pusieras incómodo, eso es increíble.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado como un niño.

—No estoy incómodo.

—Pues te traeré un espejo.

—Podrías hacer como con mi mano. Un hechizo y ¡zaz! No hay más problema.

—Eres profundamente subnormal —sentenció entonces la chica, rodando los ojos por última vez. —Buenas noches. Haz lo que quieras.

Y se giró, desparramando todos sus rizos por la almohada, encogiéndose de lado para conciliar el sueño. Sirius, todavía impresionado, quedó en blanco algunos segundos, antes de encogerse mentalmente de hombros y apagar su propia varita.

Sin poder creérselo, volteó hacia donde estaba Mar y, sin respirar, pasó el brazo por su cintura para atraerla a sí. El pelo indómito le hacía cosquillas sobre la nariz, así que lo apartó, y aguardó a que Mar lo golpease o se tensase al contacto.

Pero su cuerpo mantuvo la respiración artificialmente serena por algunos segundos antes de relajarse, amoldarse al cuerpo detrás suyo. Sirius sonrió ante la victoria —¿cuándo había tenido como objetivo algo así, de cualquier forma?— y cerró los ojos para abandonarse al sueño.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Febrero de 1978**

Para cuando Alice despertó —algo desorientada, con una contractura horrible en el cuello y con una manta sobre el torso—, Dorcas ya había hecho el desayuno y estaba apurando su taza de té aún con la vieja camiseta que usaba de pijama.

Se frotó los ojos, confundida, pero su amiga no le permitió siquiera dudar de su visión.

—En diez minutos llegan los chicos —comentó, enarcando una ceja. —Creo que deberías vestirte.

Muda, Alice se puso de pie —las extremidades entumecidas por la mala postura— y obedeció sin rechistar. Se preguntaba si aún estaba dormida, pero el dolor de todo su cuerpo parecía indicarle lo contrario.

Apenas había llegado a morder una tostada cuando Benji entró sin llamar. Su ímpetu quedó cortado de cuajo al ver a Dorcas ya lista para salir, con un pasador en la boca mientras se sujetaba el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Hola —saludó Frank desde atrás, cerrando tras sí. Tampoco pudo disimular al ver a la joven. —Oh, Dor. ¿Cómo…?

—Tarde —interrumpió ella, sin dar muestras de que algo había cambiado. —Vamos, tomen algo y salgan o Dearborn nos echará la bronca.

Frank buscó una explicación en Alice, que detrás de su amiga, hizo una mueca de incomprensión encogiéndose de hombros y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo el chico, no muy convencido. —Vamos.

Al envolvió unos bollos en una servilleta y apuró el paso para seguir a Dorcas, que ya se había echado el abrigo encima para bajar al trote las escaleras.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —cuchicheó Frank, siguiéndola a la carrera. Alice volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya estaba así cuando desperté.

—¿No salió anoche?

—Ni siquiera me respondió.

Intercambiaron una mueca de total incomprensión y salieron al frío glaciar del exterior, adelantándose para alcanzar el ritmo de Dorcas. Benji se quedó un poco atrás.

—¿Quieres un bollo? —le ofreció Alice cuando llegó a su altura, mostrándole la reserva que tenía entre los brazos, mientras iban esquivando transeúntes tan necesitados de burlar el tiempo como ellos. Dorcas tomó dos sin dilación y se los zampó de un solo bocado. Frank, sonriente y aliviado de que su amiga volviese a ser la de siempre, también tomó un bocadillo.

Al ver que Frank se relajaba, Alice suspiró y decidió seguir el mismo ejemplo.

—¡Ben! —lo llamó, volteando para obtener su atención. —¡Apúrate o te quedarás sin desayuno!

El rubio no hizo amago de alcanzarlos, aunque claramente había oído.

—Si sigues así de flacucho, Russell seguirá venciéndote —canturreó Dorcas mirando al frente con intención, a la par que masticaba aprisa.

Alice rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que su amiga volvía a ser la de siempre. Llegaron al Ministerio a los pocos minutos, para encontrarse con Dearborn saliendo de su oficina con la varita entre los dientes para pasarse las mangas por los brazos.

Aunque a la muchacha seguía sin caerle demasiado bien —le parecía un Auror increíble, sin duda, y no podía ser _tan_ malo si era parte de la Orden, pero le repateaba su actitud de mierda y, ante todo, le temía por incendiar el carácter de sus amigos— pero no podía dejar de ver que el hombre desmejoraba a ojos vistas. En ese momento, parecía que había vivido a base de café las últimas dos semanas.

Gruñó al verlos y se abrochó el abrigo antes de sujetar la varita.

—Genial —dijo por todo saludo. —Váyanse ya con Zeller y los demás. Los necesitan.

Alice no esperaba que su jefe recordara la amenaza que había soltado el día anterior, pero tampoco que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que Dorcas volvía a estar allí.

Frank parecía igual de perdido que ella.

—¿Qué esperan, una invitación firmada? —los apremió Dearbron, sin permitirles intervenir. —¡Márchense! Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿A dónde iremos? —se atrevió a preguntar Frank, interponiéndose en el camino del Auror para bloquearle el paso. Su jefe no lucía muy contento con el retraso.

—A Escocia —explicó de mala gana. —El Departamento está haciendo rondas para asegurarse que los gigantes siguen bajo control. Están cortos de personal, así que pensé que podrían ser útiles de alguna forma. En vez de molestar aquí.

La indirecta bastante clara obligó al muchacho a moverse, algo intimidado por la dura expresión de Dearborn.

—Al final del pasillo —indicó, marchándose aprisa. —¡No hagan que quiera despedirlos al volver!

—Pero qué encanto —masculló Dorcas, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera, aunque el hombre dobló en la esquina en ese momento, sin volver la vista atrás.

—Andando —murmuró Frank haciendo señas para que lo siguieran. Dorcas resopló y obedeció dando grandes zancadas.

Alice se dispuso a seguirlos cuando el agarre de Benji la detuvo. El rubio había mantenido su mueca impasible, pero su mirada presagiaba tormenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —se sorprendió, girando la cabeza hacia donde se alejaban los otros. Benji no la soltó.

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—¿Eh?

—Dorcas —puntualizó el muchacho, serio. —Si va a estar bien —Alice no respondió, porque no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. —No puede viajar si…

—Va a estar bien —aseveró entonces la chica, entendiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Enternecida, le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano con la que estaba sujetándola y afirmó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, Ben. Nuestra Dor es más fuerte que nadie.

Benji la soltó despacio, pero no varió su mueca de fingida serenidad, bajo la cual escondía una dura línea trazada sobre su mandíbula.

—Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa.

Alice lo vio seguir los pasos de los demás, antes de suspirar e imitarlo, con la mente girando en todas direcciones.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14** **de** **Febrero** **de** **1978**

No estaba segura cómo había llegado a estar allí, frente a un sonrojado James con dos cervezas de mantequilla de por medio y una sonrisa que no la había abandonado desde hacía varias horas.

Todo parecía indicar que no había empezado bien el mes, y sin embargo, en aquel momento le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

Todo había empezado con la pelea muda entre Mary y Mar, justo después de su cumpleaños y del incidente con las bebidas. Lily había tenido que consolar a la Hufflepuff que a duras penas podía superar la herida que le habían provocado sus desilusiones antes de conseguir que Haley la acompañara a buscar una taza de té con mucho azúcar. La pelirroja había vuelto luego a los jardines, para buscar a Mar en el invernadero. Lógicamente se encontraba desierto, como lo había supuesto.

Lily estaba acostumbrada a las riñas entre las dos. En realidad, más que peleas, solían ser comentarios mordaces —o demasiados sinceros— por parte de Mar que Mary intentaba ignorar o tomar lo mejor posible. Sabía que Mar no lo hacía con mala intención, por supuesto, pero le chocaba a veces los resabios infantiles que tenía Mary en sus actitudes y era eso lo que inducía al conflicto.

Mary era demasiado bondadosa para permanecer enojada con Mar. Aunque Lily temía porque sin duda era la primera vez que oía a su amiga reprocharle algo a Mar, Mary era incapaz de sentir rencor. Mucho menos a una de sus mejores amigas.

Así que el principio de sus problemas había quedado resuelto después de unos pocos días en los que Mary se había dejado ver poco —Lily se había asegurado, con Haley como su aliada más segura que no volviese a faltar a clase y que comiese con regularidad—, pero la preocupación se demostró vana, pues el espíritu de Mary no tendía a la depresión por mucho tiempo. Había llorado demasiado aquel día y había terminado de enterrar sus sueños rotos bajo la cama.

Tres días después del incidente, volvía a ser la de siempre, aunque había permanecido cautelosamente lejos de Remus. Le había confesado a la pelirroja que tenía que sentirse aún más confiada para poder volver a hacerle frente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lily estaba segura que, aunque todo hubiese terminado mal, Mary guardaría el recuerdo etéreo de ese beso durante mucho tiempo.

Así que después de eso, había conseguido dar con una reticente Mar —que también se había dejado ver poco, o menos aún de lo normal por esos días— y habían vuelto a sus clásicas tardes frente al lago, por más que el cielo amenazara una vez más con nevada.

Allí, Mary se había disculpado, algo colorada, por el exabrupto de los invernaderos. A Lily le hubiese gustado primero hablar con Mar, pero no había podido cazarla a solas en ningún momento antes de ello.

Por eso la sorpresa de la pelirroja fue aún mayor cuando vio que la Ravenclaw se quedaba callada por un momento, con la mirada perdida en la superficie inmóvil del lago y luego, torcía el gesto para murmurar.

—También lo siento. Fui… —dudó, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas para expresar lo que pensaba. —Fui una idiota, lo sé —Mary, que había empezado a tironear del césped congelado se detuvo al instante, sorprendida y buscó la mirada de Lily para comprobar que estuviese oyendo correctamente. —No quise decir eso. Es decir, sí quise decirlo, pero no de esa manera —Mar se corrió el flequillo para poder observar de frente a su amiga. —Lamento que sufrieras por eso.

Lily sabía que los labios le temblaban porque iba a romper a llorar como una tonta, pero no podía dejar de sentirse conmovida por cómo Mary había sonreído —la primera sonrisa genuina que había despuntado en días— y se había abalanzado sobre Mar, provocando el inmediato rechazo de la chica que la otra había pasado por alto para achucharla con fuerza contra sí.

Luego de eso, los días habían transcurrido sin sobresaltos, incluso a pesar de las recurrentes amenazas que había tenido que echarle a Sirius, al que todavía no perdonaba por la primera resaca de su vida.

El único contratiempo había surgido cuando Sally, luego de uno de esos encontronazos verbales que solía tener con Jane —cuando la chica volvía a dejar toda su ropa sucia por el piso del baño, o cuando llegaba demasiado tarde de los entrenamientos y se dormía sin cambiarse y luego Sally salía a regañarla— había estallado una mañana, sin que Kerry-Anne o Lily pudiesen siquiera entender por qué peleaban.

Para cuando la pelirroja había querido intervenir, el rumor de que Sally había aceptado la cita a Hamilton había llegado de los mismos exaltados labios de Jane, que no podía creerlo.

—¡Lo rechazó por meses! —había chillado, haciendo grandes aspavientos. —¿A qué juega?

Kerry-Anne había torcido el gesto.

—Quizá quiere darle una oportunidad —había apuntado con suavidad. —Y baja la voz, nos están mirando.

No habían vuelto a tener roces luego de eso, aunque Sally se había mostrado intransigente en revelar los motivos que la habían movido para aceptar la cita. Jane se había cansado al poco tiempo de molestarla, al verla tan obcecada, y su atención se había vuelto a obtener su propia cita para San Valentín. Kerry-Anne ya las había espantado asegurando que no podía perder un fin de semana en tonterías con todo lo que le restaba estudiar. Lily había estado de acuerdo con ella, en parte, pero no le apetecía demasiado quedarse encerrada en la Sala Común con la nariz pegada a los libros por cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, como seguramente haría su amiga.

Y en eso estaba cuando había llegado James y la había enredado en menos de treinta minutos para que aceptara ir a Hogsmeade con él. La pelirroja tenía claro —al igual que James, por supuesto—, que estaban haciéndolo como _amigos_. Se sentía satisfecha y muy contenta de poder decir que había conseguido una relación cordial y amigable con James Potter, y eso solo era un paso más en sus lazos creados recientemente.

Salían como amigos. Incluso Lily había pensado decirle a Remus si quería unirse, o tal vez a Peter. Prefería que Sirius se quedase al margen, porque todavía no le había perdonado el whisky mezclado en su cumpleaños y, además, no creía tener nervios suficientes para pasar toda una tarde con él sin intentar maldecirlo. Seguía siendo un progreso enorme, de cualquier manera, porque antes no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación sin maldecirlo. Había conseguido una notable extensión de su paciencia.

— _Eso_ es una cita —había dictaminado Jane, con la varita tras la oreja mientras evaluaba sus uñas recién pintadas. —Intenta engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero el capitán está muerto por tus huesos, y Lily, eso es una cita. ¡Es San Valentín, por Merlín!

La aludida había bufado, algo colorada. Empezaban a ponerla nerviosa.

—Solo me acompañará a comprar unos regalos —había explicado, de mala gana. —Y ya está. No hay misterio.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando la lengua de nuestro capitán esté enterrado en tu garganta, me darás la razón.

—Jane, no seas desagradable —le había reprochado Kerry-Anne desde su sitio, en un susurro. La joven le había sacado la lengua y había vuelto a lo suyo, dejando a Lily un poco ansiosa y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Al parecer, el castillo entero opinaba como Jane, porque no había siquiera pasado un día que la chica había comprobado que hasta las armaduras cuchicheaban por lo bajo que al fin, James Potter había ganado el pulso de su vida y había conseguido al fin la cita con la pelirroja de Gryffindor.

—¡No es una cita! —había querido gritar Lily en el medio del Gran Comedor, después de escuchar horrorizada como unas niñas de su casa se quejaban de que ya nunca tendrían una oportunidad de James por su culpa.

No lo era. No lo era, y le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Si ella y James estaban de acuerdo, el resto podía arder en el infierno.

Y sin embargo, la mañana del catorce, se había despertado nerviosa, con el corazón tiritando en su pecho. Había demorado tres intentos en conseguir deslizar la pasta dentífrica por su cepillo, y se había sentido como una completa idiota.

Solo eran compras.

Solo era un día.

Solo era James.

—Yo que tú, me pondría ese —comentó Jane, fingiendo una inocencia que no convencía a nadie, mientras señalaba el pantalón de pitillo que estaba extendido junto a otros dos sobre la colcha de la pelirroja. —Ya sé que es una no-cita, pero créeme. El capitán lo agradecerá.

Lily había bufado, enojada porque nadie la entendiese, y se había visto tentada de ponerse otra ropa solo para llevarle a contraria a su amiga, pero al final terminó tomando el pantalón señalado con rabia. Lamentaba no poder hablar con Mary de ello, pues aunque la chica, aunque volvía a ser la de siempre, a Lily le había parecido que prefería evitar cualquier cosa que se rozara incluso tangencialmente con Remus. No había encontrado a Mar, tampoco, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de quejarse a sus anchas porque nadie reparase en que evidentemente eso _no era_ una cita, ni por sentirse ridícula mientras se peinaba a conciencia para que su cabello luciese como Merlín mandaba.

Al final, el momento más incómodo había sido cuando había bajado. James ya estaba ahí. Tenía el pelo mojado y, para diversión de la pelirroja, lucía más nervioso que ella. Saltó los últimos peldaños y había sentido un cálido alivio al comprobar que, como ella, el muchacho tenía la bufanda de Gryffindor al cuello lista para enfrentar el frío del exterior.

Mary siempre la molestaba con eso. Lily usaba aquella vieja bufanda —incluso la lana había empezado a abrirse en algunos puntos— a todos lados, por más que estuviesen fuera de Hogwarts o no tuviese la túnica del uniforme. Le aceleró un poco más el corazón ver a James en el mismo plan.

Después de caminar sin poder disimular la incomodidad —todos los ojos de la Sala Común estaban puestos en ellos—, el resto había sido mucho más ameno.

Y divertido.

El día se había pasado de un plumazo, entre tiendas, risas y tontería. Habían almorzado en las Tres Escobas, donde Lily se había preguntado cómo demonios había llegado a estar allí, frente a James rojo del calor reconcentrado en el sitio, con dos cervezas de mantequilla de por medio y esa sonrisa que la dejaba un poco más perdida cada vez.

La tarde los había sorprendido caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que ya habían conseguido todo lo necesario y, por tanto, podrían haber regresado al castillo. Pero Lily ni siquiera lo había considerado, aún le dolía el estómago de la última vez que James le había hecho reír y poco le importaba el frío que le cortaba las mejillas.

—¿Crees que debamos regresar a las prácticas? —preguntó el chico en un momento, tirando de su muñeca para que se sentase en un banco. Estaban a varios metros del final del camino, donde se erigía la Casa de los Gritos. Era un pequeño espacio cubierto de nieve vieja, que reflejaba las nubes del cielo plomizo. Lily torció el gesto.

—Yo estuve considerando lo mismo… —se ubicó junto a él, acomodándose el cabello al costado. —Pero los EXTASIS…

—Lily, tienes los EXTASIS en un puño —sonrió James, sincero y algo burlón. —No dudo que si fuesen mañana, solo tendrías Extraordinarios.

—Cállate —lo reprendió la muchacha, a pesar de que sonreía. —No lo sé. Tampoco podría decir siquiera si ha sido útil.

—Claro que lo fue. Sabes dominar un Patronus. Eso es increíble.

—Apenas —matizó Lily, un poco acalorada por el elogio sincero. —Y no soy tan buena con la varita. Sirius me hizo morder el polvo más de una vez.

—No eres mala —la contradijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tienes buenos reflejos. Con un poco de práctica…

—No puedo enfrentar seriamente a ninguno de ustedes —replicó la pelirroja, hundiendo un poco los hombros. —No quiero lastimarlos.

—Si llega el momento… —el joven titubeó, no deseaba arruinar el momento con temas deprimentes. —Sabrás defenderte, créeme. Eres muy buena.

—Gracias —aceptó Lily con la sonrisa pequeña, mirándolo de reojo. —Tú también. No sé por qué no has podido realizar un Patronus. Flitwick te adora.

James se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—Quizá con la profesora correcta… —lanzó, fingiendo inocencia y revolviéndose el cabello.

—¿Hablas de mí? —se carcajeó la pelirroja incrédula.

—Si quieres.

—Necesitas a alguien que sepa de verdad —meditó Lily, sin caer en sus encantos. —Alguien como Hestia, que pueda guiarte.

—Yo creo que tú lo harías muy bien —insistió James, ladeando la cabeza. La muchacha parpadeó, sintiéndose idiota por creer que se veía adorable.

—Eres un maldito adulador —se mosqueó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que la risa se le volvió a contagiar.

—Puede.

Intercambiaron una mirada que Lily se vio impelida a desviar, como si le quemase.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo, cambiando de tema para quitarse esa sensación de la piel.

—Ya estás haciéndolo —apuntó James sin perder la sonrisa pícara.

—A veces olvido lo insoportablemente parecido a Sirius que puedes ser —refunfuñó, provocando una nueva carcajada por parte del chico.

—Soy mucho más guapo que Sirius.

—Engreído —era distinto, pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta. —¿Por qué no quieres ser Auror?

James varió la expresión, desprendiéndose de los restos traviesos, para adquirir un talante más sereno, pensativo. Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—No sé —confesó con sinceridad. —Bueno, en realidad nunca lo consideré demasiado seriamente… solo me parecía interesante y ya —se removió algo incómodo y sonrió con picardía. —No me llevo muy bien con la autoridad, así que…

—Sí, creo haberlo notado.

—No sé si es el sitio para mí —concluyó, acomodándose los anteojos.

—Entiendo —Lily reflexionó un momento, con la mirada olvidada más allá, por lo que no pudo ver cómo estaba observándola James, perdido en su perfil. —Creo que deberías probarlo, de cualquier forma. No sabrás si es o no el lugar para ti sin intentarlo.

—Quizá tienes razón.

—¿Y qué te gustaría hacer al salir de Hogwarts, si no es Auror?

James hizo un mohín, sin saber qué decir.

—Vamos —insistió la pelirroja, curiosa. —Tiene que haber algo. ¿Quidditch?

—¿Profesional? —dudó el joven. —No sé. Tal vez. No para toda la vida. Es muy agobiante.

—¿Me dices que no soportarías la presión? —preguntó Lily, mofándose un poco. En ese momento lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, divertida, mientras se peinaba con los dedos el cabello echado al costado. —El gran James Potter, capitán de Gryffindor y todo eso.

—Veo que estás muy enterada —se mosqueó él, aunque no en verdad. —No lo digo por eso. Quiero una familia, ¿sabes? Y la vida de un jugador es muy cambiante, no sé si se podría compatibilizar bien. O yo no podría. Me gusta estar aquí, tampoco podría dejar a Sirius.

—Olvidé que era tu novio —se carcajeó la pelirroja, para ocultar su súbita sorpresa. Se sentía enternecida por las razones de James, nunca lo había visto como un chico que anisara cosas tan cotidianas, pero si lo veía con atención, podía imaginarlo.

Era un chico increíblemente generoso. ¿Cómo no querría un hogar cálido y lleno de personas? El anhelo de ser parte de aquello la dejó mareada por un momento.

—Eso querría él —afirmó James con una sonrisa amplísima. —Oye, te estás poniendo azul. Hace un frío de mierda, anda, volvamos.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y le ofreció la mano, pero Lily se incorporó sola, algo avergonzada porque no era precisamente frío lo que le ocurría.

Desandaron el camino despacio, juntos.

—Y tu… ¿Leyes, verdad? —tanteó entonces James, inclinando la cabeza para poder hablar tranquilo hacia la chica.

Lily se sorprendió un poco.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú y Kerry-Anne son la esperanza de todos los profesores —bromeó el muchacho, rehuyendo su mirada de manera disimulada. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Quería conocerlo todo de ella. —Llegarás lejos, Lily, de eso no hay duda.

La joven lo golpeó con el hombro, apenas, de manera juguetona y llegaron hasta los carruajes, diciendo tonterías y volviendo a reír sin esfuerzo.

Era increíble. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con James, y no hubiese creído que podría haberlo pasado tan bien.

Cuando se apearon, bordearon el lago para regresar al castillo, cuando oyó la voz del joven a su espalda.

—Lily.

La aludida volteó, las palabras que iba a pronunciar olvidadas sobre los labios al ver a James tan cerca, casi encima de ella. Le llevaba un palmo, por lo que tenía que elevar la barbilla para colgarse de su mirada.

—¿Qu…?

James había borrado la sonrisa. Estaba serio, sin tocarla, pero Lily sentía como su presencia empezaba a asfixiarla. Pudo ver el trazo de sus ojos despacio, hacia sus labios y se quedó helada.

Iba a besarla.

La pelirroja quiso decir algo, lo que fuese, pero su garganta se había cerrado de golpe, dejándola muda y aturdida. James se inclinó, decidido, y Lily salió de su estupor en el segundo exacto para moverse y esquivar los labios certeros del chico, que no pudieron aterrizar en ningún sitio.

Boqueó, sorprendida de su propia acción, sin poder creer nada de lo que había ocurrido. De manera inmediata, toda la alegría que la había empapado durante toda la jornada se evaporó, siendo reemplazada por unas ganas ridículas de llorar.

Dio un paso atrás, para ver cómo la expresión de James se quebraba.

—Lo siento.

Echó a correr como una niña, estupefacta, herida, y sintiéndose la persona más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Sirius no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguir su instinto siempre le había surtido efecto —y muchos problemas— así que no era quién para de pronto negarse a hacerlo.

La calle de Manchester lucía exactamente como lo recordaba. Seguía tranquila, aunque claramente más concurrida que aquella noche en la que se había colado de incógnito hasta la ventana de Mar.

Al recordar aquello, mientras fingía indiferencia caminando con tranquilidad por la elegante vereda, se dio cuenta que en alguna de esas casas pintorescas tendría que vivir el tipo ese. Chris.

Mar le había dicho que era su vecino, y su amigo desde la infancia. No podía vivir muy lejos de allí, aunque no percibía ningún hechizo protector cerca. Quizá la familia de ese imbécil fuese como la de Mar, y considerase que no había nada de lo que protegerse.

Llegó hasta la misma ventana por la que había espiado, la última noche del año, como Chris besaba a Mar como si le perteneciese, y no pudo evitar que la sangre bullese rápida en sus venas.

Se plantó frente a la puerta y buscó relajarse, sabiendo que era muy fácil volver a cagarla si se dejaba llevar por su rabia, como ya había ocurrido.

Las cosas no eran como entonces. En ese momento, más de un mes después, podía sentir como Mar, al fin, empezaba a abrirse a él. A desvelar sus secretos y, aún más importante, a confiar en él. Sirius estaba seguro —segurísimo— de que Chris nunca había obtenido de ella tal conexión, por mucho que lo aventajase en otras cosas.

Sirius era, sin duda, el más cercano a Marlenne. Podía regodearse en ello. Aunque todavía no supiese en calidad de qué quería estar a su lado, la certeza de saber que la chica confiaba en él, aunque fuese un poco, era lo que lo había impulsado a aparecerse de pronto en Manchester, a plena luz del día.

Con un objetivo.

Todo se había dado unos días atrás.

Batallando con algo que sabía que, a la larga, iba a perder, Sirius había esperado algunos días antes de volver al pasadizo después de la noche en la que se había visto nuevamente engatusado para _dormir_. Al final, no había podido resistir mucho más contra la parte de sí que le gritaba que no tenía sentido buscar a Mar si no podía follársela y regresó al cuarto piso, sigiloso como un espectro.

Se había sorprendido al comprobar, con extrañeza, que no había luces en el túnel y que el recodo donde habían levantado el lecho improvisado estaba teñido de sombras. Consideró la posibilidad de que Mar no hubiese ido y estaba por dar media vuelta para regresar a la Torre Gryffindor, cuando distinguió un bulto amorfo en la otra punta del colchón, un bollo de mantas y rulos alborotados.

Con una mueca, se acercó, creyéndola dormida. Sin embargo, Mar dio un salto al sentir el movimiento cerca suyo, pero no llegó a dar con la varita a tiempo.

—Soy yo —avisó el muchacho, tranquilizador. Mar no le ofreció ni una mirada. Volvió a tumbarse de lado, encogida sobre sí en un lío de mantas del que no podía distinguirse ni principio ni fin.

El recién llegado enarcó una ceja, hesitante.

La paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, de cualquier forma.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia mientras se acomodaba en el sitio libre. Se quitó los zapatos y la capa con rapidez.

Hubiese sido un necio de esperar una respuesta.

Dejó que gotearan algunos instantes de silencio antes de volver a arremeter.

—Oye… ¿qué te ocurre? —repitió, picándola con el índice. Era gracioso, desde allí Mar lucía como un animalito hundido en su guarida. —¿Te has cansado de ser Inferi y ahora te escondes como un boggart?

Distinguió un cambio en la respiración de la joven, casi imperceptible.

—Déjame en paz —escuchó entonces, ahogado por la presión de las mantas. Sirius, sin amilanarse, buscó un pitillo y lo encendió con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

—Disculpa, si no querías mi brillante presencia, podrías haberme avisado —comentó, haciendo equilibrio con el cigarro entre los labios. —Pon un letrero o algo. Ahora ya estoy aquí.

Rio entre dientes al percibir un sonido bajo proveniente del refugio de Mar, una mezcla de gemido y lamento. Al poco tiempo, la cabeza de la chica emergió de entre las sábanas, sofocada e increíblemente despeinada, si es que eso era posible.

—Te detesto.

—Yo no impido que te regodees en tu mierda, que conste —afirmó, recostándose sobre las almohadas para disfrutar del tabaco. —Pues seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo, no te cortes por mí.

Marlenne resopló en su gesto habitual, y se quitó de dos manotazos certeros los rizos que le caían sobre el rostro. Pateó con violencia y bajo la divertida mirada del chico las mantas para poder sentarse, imitándolo y, sin abandonar su mejor expresión de vete a la mierda, se cruzó de brazos, exasperada.

—Veo que no quieres. Qué pena.

Sirius esperó, divertido y lleno de satisfacción por estar tomándole el pulso a la escurridiza Ravenclaw. Al final, Mar, con los labios fruncidos, le arrebató con una increíble rapidez el pitillo, cogiéndolo entre los dedos para llevárselo a los labios.

Esa vez, empezó a toser recién en la segunda calada. Se quebró hacia adelante, intentando expulsar de sus pulmones el aire tóxico mientras Sirius reía a carcajadas y le quitaba la colilla para desecharla.

—Vamos, Mar, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —se burló, golpeándole la espalda para frenar el acceso de tos. Ella lo ignoró, limpiándose los ojos vidriosos y recuperando la capacidad de que el aire circulase por su garganta.

—Eso es una puta mierda.

—No insultes mis cigarros, preciosa, solo porque tú no estés a la altura.

—Eres un jodido imbécil.

Sirius sonrió con ganas, provocándola y Mar volvió la vista al frente, haciendo una mueca de hastío.

—¿Entonces? —se impacientó el muchacho, al notar que la conversación languidecía. —¿Qué te pasaba?

—Nada.

—Ah, por nada quieres camuflarte bajo las sábanas. Claro. A mí me ocurre todos los días.

—¿Por qué tienes que…? —Mar sacudió la cabeza, resignada. —Olvídalo. Quería estar sola.

—Mal sitio. ¿Recuerdas que te lo mostré yo?

—No pensé que vendrías —contraatacó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados. —No lo has hecho los últimos días.

—Problemas técnicos. Entonces… ¿por qué querías estar sola?

—¿Te han dicho que eres un grano en el culo gigantesco? De esos como pústulas cubiertas de pus.

Sirius se rió de la desagradable imagen.

—Solo agita tu varita de sanadora y quítalo.

—Ojalá pudiera —se lamentó la joven, echándose hacia atrás para recostarse contra sus almohadas. El chico iba a rebuscar para dar con otro pitillo, pero su instinto lo mandó a quedarse quieto. Mar estaba por soltar algo, podía percibirse en las vibraciones del ambiente. —No me ocurre nada. Extraño a Marilyn.

—Ah —eso había tomado por sorpresa a Sirius que, descolocado, no consiguió algo rápido para decir. Para su mayor asombro, Mar puso los ojos en blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando sobre las comisuras.

—Es normal, ¿sabes? Es lo que hacen los hermanos que no se odian.

—No podría imaginarlo —respondió él con ironía.

La aludida, en cambio, dejó que el silencio se escurriera, medido en base a sus respiraciones en la oscuridad.

—Mary está enfadada conmigo —confesó al fin, bajito. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mary? Esa chica es incapaz de estar enojada —comentó, y estaba siendo sincero. Mar hizo una mueca amarga.

—No conmigo. Solemos pelear a menudo.

—Es por tu carácter de mierda —adivinó el muchacho, pudiendo imaginarlo perfectamente. Todavía no entendía cómo era que alguien tan retorcido y oscuro como la Ravenclaw podía tener amigas tan… _normales_ como Mary o Lily.

—Sí —Sirius procuró ocultar su pasmo al oír cómo ella le daba la razón. —Le dije algo muy duro y… siempre lo hago. No soporto que sea tan niña. Tiene que crecer de una vez.

—No creo que haya algo que no pueda perdonar —conjeturó Sirius, de nuevo con un cigarro entre los dedos.

—Me perdonó, sí —afirmó Mar arrugando la nariz. —Pero en realidad sigue dolida. Puedo verlo en sus malditos ojos de cordero. Pero le dije que lo lamentaba. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Sigo pensando que es una inmadura, y que Lily la sobreprotege.

—Se supone que es tu amiga —apuntó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros entre la nube gris de humo espeso. —Para eso están, ¿no? Para protegerse.

—Exacto —se exasperó la muchacha, retorciéndose las manos. —No podremos protegerla por siempre. Tiene que crecer. Tiene que poder sobrevivir sin nosotras.

El joven dejó salir una larga retahíla de humo antes de volver a hablar.

—¿No crees que estás siendo muy drástica? —inquirió. —Estamos en Hogwarts. No es como si algo fuese a atacarla en cualquier momento.

—Mary es hija de _muggles_. Ya tiene algo por lo que preocuparse —indicó Mar con dureza. Sirius levantó ambas cejas, sin estar muy de acuerdo, pero la chica se rindió antes de un largo suspiro. —No tiene caso. De cualquier forma ni siquiera yo termino de entenderme.

—Buena suerte con eso —se burló el muchacho, la sonrisa torcida adornada del pitillo a medio fumar. —Y dime… ¿qué tiene que ver tu pelea con Mary con tu hermana? Porque en tu mundo eso tendrá sentido, pero te aseguro que desde aquí no.

La aludida se tensó, Sirius lo notó de inmediato. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, decidiendo si valía la pena responder.

—En primer lugar —comenzó, reticente. —Siempre extraño a mi hermana, así que se relaciona con todo lo que diga o haga.

—Está bien, podemos darlo por entendido. Continúa.

—Mary siempre me recuerda a mi hermana —contestó Mar, honesta. No tenía sentido discutir con Sirius si, como había demostrado ya más veces de las necesarias, terminaba obteniéndolo todo de ella. El poder del muchacho sobre ella le había asustado al principio, y seguía temiéndole, en parte. Pero también había descubierto el hondo alivio que podía ser, para alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo callando, poder soltar todo lo que tenía en la mente.

Si Sirius no era el recipiente adecuado, era el que estaba a disposición. Con eso le bastaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me muestra lo que será en el futuro si sigo sobreprotegiéndola —no sabía cuándo su voz se había convertido en un hilo. —Quiero que Mary deje de ser una niña mimada, para saber que Marilyn también tiene posibilidades de dejar de serlo. Pero solo soy una idiota que dice lo que nadie querría oír.

—¿No crees que sería mejor no tomarla con Mary y resolver tu problema con tu hermana? —preguntó Sirius, siguiendo el razonamiento de la chica. Parecía más concentrado en las volutas de humo que dejaba su cigarro, pero Mar tenía la extraña certeza de que estaba prestándole completa atención. No estaba burlándose, y eso la hizo sentir bien.

—Porque no puedo —respondió llanamente. —Es imposible. La he cuidado desde que era una bebé. Es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Probablemente sea lo único que quiera en el mundo.

No le avergonzaba expresar aquello en voz alta, al menos, no si estaba en un hueco oscuro, perdido del castillo, con la única compañía de Sirius y sus malditos cigarros.

—Que Lily no te oiga decir eso.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

El resto de la noche había pasado en silencio. Sirius había fumado la cajetilla entera, mientras Mar a su lado, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por las horas de paz. No sabía en el momento en el que se había quedado dormida, pero al día siguiente cuando despertó, el joven ya no estaba.

Esa mañana, Sirius había trazado el plan que lo había llevado a plantarse frente a la elegante casa en Manchester a tocar la puerta. Los golpes coincidieron con su nerviosismo, pero nadie le abrió.

Al menos, podía corroborar que los padres de Mar no estaban allí. Ni Chris.

Era un punto a favor.

Estaba por volver a tocar, cuando se dio cuenta que las cortinas del gran ventanal se movían, para revelar unos ojos recelosos espiando la entrada. Sirius sonrió y se acercó, con las manos a la vista para no asustarla.

La niña dio un gracioso salto y se escondió detrás de las cortinas. Él se inclinó y llamó su atención con los nudillos contra el vidrio, haciendo que volviese a asomarse como un pajarillo asustado.

Sirius sonrió más y señaló la puerta, pero la niña enseguida sacudió la cabeza, parcialmente oculta en su refugio ofrecido por el lino blanco. Sin rendirse, el chico consiguió volver a atraer su atención para hacerle una graciosa mueca de súplica, que le contagió enseguida la sonrisa a la pequeña.

Titubeante, la niña deslizó apenas la enorme ventana, para que sus palabras pudiesen oírse.

—Lo siento, pero mi hermana no me permite abrirle a extraños.

Era una niña adorable. Sirius tardó en encontrar rastros de Marlenne en ella, pero una vez que lo atisbó, el parecido era evidente. Tardó un segundo en dar con una respuesta ingeniosa, porque había algo que se le había atorado cuando había visto a esa niña.

Como si la conociera de otro sitio.

—No soy un extraño —dijo con su mejor e inocente sonrisa, perdiendo el hilo al notar el lacio cabello de la niña, tan distinto al de su hermana. —Soy un amigo de Marlenne. De hecho, me envía ella.

—¿En serio? —Sirius creyó que ya la tenía en sus manos, pero en entusiasmo enseguida resbaló de las facciones redondeadas de la niña. —No te creo.

—Totalmente cierto —afirmó el muchacho, poniendo su palma abierta contra el corazón. —Puedo jurarlo. ¿No la extrañas?

Marilyn frunció los labios, sin decidirse a dejarse llevar. Sirius vio con buenos ojos que hubiese soltado las cortinas.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Te atreves a venir conmigo? —la tentó él, con rapidez. —Podemos ir con ella y regresar antes de que nadie se entere.

—Mis padres no van a volver —la niña pareció arrepentirse de haber dado información tan delicada y se alejó un poco del cristal, titubeante. —¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? No estoy sola. Puedo llamar a mi hermano.

Aunque Marilyn había fruncido el ceño, procurando plantarse de manera amenazante, habían sido sus palabras las que desarmaron por completo al muchacho.

—Mar no tiene hermanos —dijo Sirius, agresivo. La niña pareció ceder, al oír el apelativo cariñoso con el que se refería a la chica.

—Es nuestro vecino.

Chris. Por supuesto.

—No será necesario —se apresuró a espabilar el joven, intentando borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo lejano en el que ese imbécil zarandeaba a Marlenne en una esquina de Hogsmeade. No podía permitir que su temperamento lo llevase lejos del objetivo. —Solo quiero que Mar pase un rato contigo, es todo. ¿Quieres?

Marilyn lo evaluó con esos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los de su hermana. Eran un tono más claro, más limpios. Más inocentes. La niña miraba de frente, sin desconfianza. Parecía que las maneras huidizas de Mar no le habían salido sorteadas en su personalidad.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —dijo al fin, en el borde de la ventana, sin atreverse a salir.

—Claro muñeca —afirmó Sirius con su mejor sonrisa, esa tan llena de encanto que mareaba. Le había tendido la mano en un gesto amistoso. —Mi nombre es Sirius y soy el Gryffindor más valiente de todos. Te llevaré con tu hermana aunque tenga que atravesar las mazmorras infectadas de serpientes.

Marilyn rio con sinceridad, y Sirius supo que la tenía incluso antes de que ella tomase su mano para salir.

—Eres muy gracioso —aceptó la niña, sin dejar de reír a pesar del frío que la golpeó al atravesar el límite de su hogar y del hechizo térmico. El muchacho le apretó la mano, contento, y agitó la varita para que la capa que había atisbado sobre el sillón volara hacia ellos, para colocársela en los hombros.

—Pero lamento decirte que mi hermana es una Ravenclaw, y podría vencerte en cualquier momento —siguió el juego mientras echaban a andar de la mano, por el tranquilo vecindario. —Es la mejor.

—Eso es porque nunca has visto a un Gryffindor —apuntó Sirius, decidiendo dónde sería el mejor lugar para aparecerse otra vez. —Nuestra casa es la mejor.

—No lo creo.

—Ya verás. Cuando entres en Hogwarts.

—Iré a Ravenclaw.

—Si quieres aburrirte… —la picó, sonriendo. Marilyn parecía divertida, aunque negaba con la cabeza como si no pudiese creerse que fuese tan testarudo. —Escucha. Tienes que tomarme muy fuerte de la mano, y aparecermos donde está Mar. ¿Puedes hacerlo, muñeca?

Marilyn asintió solemne —la actitud tierna y segura de la niña seguía descolocando a Sirius, que esperaba una miniatura de su hermana—, y le apretó la palma con las dos manos. El muchacho decidió pecar de precavido y la abrazó con la otra extremidad, sujetándola sobre los hombros.

Un instante después, estaban en Hogsmeade.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos nada más sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Sirius la controlaba de soslayo, no estaba seguro si se había aparecido alguna vez, y la sensación podía ser muy desagradable. Pero ella parecía más fascinada por escrutar a su alrededor que por sentir náuseas.

—Mira, allí está Mar.

Sirius sintió como la sonrisa retrepaba por el cuello, estirándose libre de trucos y engaños. En efecto, la muchacha estaba recostada contra la verja que indicaba el límite de la Casa de los Gritos, abrazada a sí misma. Casi no se le veía el rostro por el viento azotando su largo cabello suelto y alborotado, que formaba una nube de rizos y descontrol alrededor de sus mejillas.

—¡Mar!

El súbito cambio en la joven fue notable. Se retiró el cabello que le azotaba la cara para poder ver cómo Marilyn se soltaba de la mano de Sirius y echaba a correr en su dirección, con la sorpresa pintada en todas sus facciones.

A Sirius no le sorprendió que la chica cayera de rodillas sobre la nieve para recibir a su hermana, que se lanzó sin titubeos hacia ella, apretadas en un abrazo conmovedor. Se acercó a ellas despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la satisfacción bañándole el pecho.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —balbuceó Mar, atolondrada, retirándose para ver mejor a la niña. Marilyn sonrió con ganas y señaló a Sirius con el dedo.

—Sirius me trajo. Me dijo que podría verte, y yo acepté porque te extrañaba mucho. ¿Vendrás para Pascuas? Chris me dijo que no querías volver y yo…

—Claro que iré —la interrumpió ella. —Tienes que mandarme las lechuzas a mí, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No creas todo lo que Chris cuenta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la niña, algo apenada. Enseguida mudó la expresión por una sonrisa y Sirius comprendió que ese gesto era lo más natural en Marilyn. Al contrario que su hermana. —¡Pero estoy aquí! Esto es fantástico. No es Hogwarts ¿verdad? ¿Voy a poder venir aquí cuando empiece a estudiar? ¡Quiero verlo todo!

Mar suspiró, algo vencida y se incorporó, recogiéndose en vano el cabello alborotado.

—Sí, es Hogsmeade y…

—No me habías dicho que tenías un amigo —la acusó Marilyn, sin prestarle atención y sin esperar respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas. —¡Sirius fue genial! Estábamos en casa y de un parpadeo, ¡pum!, ya estábamos aquí.

—Se llama aparecerse —explicó con paciencia la chica, echándole una dura mirada a Sirius, que sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo. —Y podré hacerlo en pocos meses yo también.

—Fantástico —Marilyn estaba colorada por la excitación. —¿Podemos ir a ver?

—Vamos, muñeca —intervino el muchacho, al ver que Marlenne iba a negarse. La niña dio dos saltitos, emocionada, y echó a correr hacia el pueblo, demasiado tentada por las maravillas que podía ofrecer Hogsmeade.

Mar no tardó ni dos segundos en girarse hacia él.

—¿Te has vuelto jodidamente loco? —siseó, acercándose peligrosamente. Sirius no reculó. —¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre traer a Marilyn aquí?! ¡¿No pensaste que podría ser peligroso?! ¡Alguien podría haberlos visto! ¿Cómo…?

El joven atajó la muñeca de Mar que se dirigía como un rayo hacia su bolsillo, directo a su varita.

—Podrías solo agradecerlo —comentó con tranquilidad. —Nadie nos vio, ni es algo peligroso. La traje hasta aquí y es todo. La acompañaré de regreso a Manchester en unas horas. ¿Cuál sería el problema? Porque no estaría viéndolo.

—Estás enfermo —sentenció ella, zafándose con brusquedad del agarre.

—¿Querías ver a tu hermana o no?

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Ya sé que tienes tendencias Inferi que hacen que quieras rechazar todo lo bueno y normal en la vida, pero por una vez, Mar —los ojos de Sirius atraparon los de la chica, taladrándola con una intensidad arrolladora. —Podrías simplemente disfrutar la tarde y quejarte luego. Tendremos tiempo.

—Te detesto.

Sirius sonrió, ahogado de satisfacción y un poco de pedantería, provocando un resoplido harto por parte de la muchacha. Elevó las cejas, esperando una respuesta que no llegó, pues Mar dio media vuelta y empezó a seguir los pasos de su hermana, que se había detenido fascinada en la primera tienda.

—Vas a agradecérmelo esta noche —canturreó Sirius, a la zaga.

—Voy a hechizarte si vuelves a abrir la boca —contestó Marlenne, ácida. No se giró para agregar —Y si te atreves a volver a amenazarme para hacerme ir a algún sitio, te irá muy mal. Me importa una mierda que atravieses medio país para traer a mi hermana. Las maldiciones de Lily serán un juego al lado mío.

La carcajada de Sirus le hizo cosquillas en los oídos.

—No sé por qué te quejas tanto. Y no fue una amenaza. Solo te incité a salir del castillo, sabía que no lo harías si no te daba algún incentivo. Quédate tranquila que no pienso compartir tus fotos desnudas con nadie más que conmigo y mis manos las noches en las que no me dejes tocarte.

Los ojos de Marlenne todavía centelleaban de furia cuando Marilyn le llamó la atención para que admirase el escaparate de Honeydukes, y a Sirius, eso le valió todos los riesgos que hubiese corrido esa tarde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Tengo un montón de cosas para decirles, así que, ¡sujétense!_

 _En primer lugar, mi sorpresa —y emoción— porque hemos hecho cuarenta largos capítulos. ¿Pueden creerlo? Porque yo no. Me atrevo a decirles que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, aproximadamente. Al menos, dejé la sensación de introducción hace algunos capítulos, ya no quedan personajes por presentar. No sé si esto quiere decir que escalaremos hasta los ochenta, porque me parece monstruoso —aunque en un principio tenía calculados unos cincuenta, y aquí estamos—, pero sí que Guerra se está adentrando en sus conflictos más importantes._

 _La segunda cuestión tiene que ver con Mar y Mary. No estoy segura si hice un buen trabajo, porque como todo, queda en segundo plano por detrás de las parejas desarrolladas en el fic, pero mi intención también es retratar amistades y familias. Lazos personales, en definitiva. Y tenía previsto desde el mismísimo comienzo que Mar y Mary tuviesen una relación, por así decirlo, conflictiva. Mi primera justificación es que quería darle a Lily unas amigas diferentes: me da un poco de desconfianza la cantidad inaudita de amistades perfectas y leales que pululan por las historias de FanFiction. No quiero decir que no existan, claro, pero lazos tan estrechos deben tener años de cimientos. Cuando eres adolescente, es mucho más fácil que las cosas fluctúen. Así que en mi mente quise que los dos pilares fundamentales en la vida de Lily fuesen más bien opuestos. Y que, de hecho, la pelirroja fuese su punto de unión. Mar tiene una personalidad opuesta a Mary, y como dijo en algún momento, nunca hubiese conseguido llevarse bien con ella de no ser por Lily. ¿Significa eso que no se quieren o que están juntas solo por Lily? Para nada. La amistad incluye peleas fuertes, diferencias. Conflictos. Es parte de la vida. Aunque Mar sea reticente a admitirlo, es obvio que quiere a Mary y tiene un sitio especial para ella. Solo que les cuesta conectar. ¿Creen que estoy delirando? Denme su opinión, adelante. Quizá soy solo yo la que lo ve así. De cualquier manera, seguiremos viendo el desarrollo de su relación, no se preocupen._

 _También hemos visto mucho de Sirius y Mar —cómo no—. Me interesaba mostrarles cómo estos dos empiezan a conectar no solo a nivel sexual, sino a uno más cotidiano. Real. Que Sirius le llevase a Marilyn era algo que tenía pensado para este punto de su relación y, como espero relatarles luego, tendrá consecuencias para su relación. Y, además, ¿no les parece adorable la interacción entre Sirius y Marilyn? Me encanta escribirlos._

 _Tengo una última cosa y les juro que ya me callo. Fue un capricho mío la parte de la conversación entre Sirius y Mar en la que ella le confiesa que no puede hacerlo porque tiene la regla. A ver, entiendo que eso puede cortar el tono de muchas historias y eso, pero es literalmente imposible que dos personajes pudiesen tener tanto sexo sin parar. En algún momento iba a tener que suceder. No creo que sea un tema tabú, por el contrario. Quería romper la imagen de mujer eternamente dispuesta para acostarse con el chico de turno. Aquí, estos dos llevan teniendo sexo como un mes, así que era esperable. Nada, capricho mío._

 _Bueno, con respecto al próximo capítulo: me estoy yendo de vacaciones el diez —¡yay!— unos pocos días, así que antes de marcharme espero llegar a traer uno nuevo. Casi seguro que saltaremos en el tiempo para cierta luna de miel en París._

 _Por otro lado, estamos tan,_ tan _cerca de los doscientos reviews que lloro. Creo que esta es la oportunidad para quienes aún no se animan a dejar algún comentario —soy muy amable, les juro, no muerdo—, para poder alcanzarlo finalmente. Y lo que es más importante, tengo casi listo el especial sobre Mary, así que... ¡cuanto más rápido lleguemos, más pronto tendrán un misterio resuelto! En serio, anímense. Estoy esperándolos ansiosa._

 _Ahora sí, les dejaré el resumen que hacemos siempre cada diez capítulos, para refrescar las últimas cosas que ocurrieron._

○ **1978.**

Enero. _En Hogwarts, Sirius cae en la cuenta que acaba de acostarse con Mar, quién huye sin mirar atrás. Furioso, la busca hasta dar con ella en su habitación para arreglar las cosas. Deciden que nada ocurrió._

 _Continúan sus encuentros en la Torre, oscilando entre hablar y guardar silencio, pero con una incómoda distancia. Sirius empieza a desesperarse de las ganas de volver a acostarse con ella._

 _James sigue insistiendo con encontrarse a Lily, en la biblioteca o donde fuera. En una ocasión hablan de Remus y Mary, y James termina confesando que hay alguien que le gusta y que está intentándolo._

 _Sirius termina por llegar a la Torre, donde habla de Mary con Mar. La chica confiesa que solo la soporta por Lily y Sirius afirma que miente; le afirma que puede querer a la gente, y que puede querer algo con él. Arrastrados por su anhelo imposible de acallar, terminan volviendo a acostarse._

 _Acuerdan que eso no se interpondrá en su extraña amistad. Pero Sirius se da cuenta de que algo raro ocurre entre ellos, porque era la primera vez que echaba más de dos polvos con la misma chica, y quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, Mar se asusta y le asegura que no busca una relación. No vuelve a aparecer por la Torre._

 _Es el cumpleaños de Lily y James organiza una pequeña fiesta para ella, para que todos puedan divertirse. Lo hacen, ya que Sirius termina echándole whisky a todas las bebidas y los presentes acaban en diversos grados de ebriedad. Las consecuencias de ello son que Lily obtiene su primera resaca, Jane y Sally tontean en la habitación. Mary es acompañada por Remus a su habitación y terminan besándose. Mar es arrastrada por Sirius a un pasadizo en el que confiesa algunas cosas y vuelven al viejo hábito de acostarse._

 _Al día siguiente, Remus no recuerda lo que ocurrió, provocando una honda desilusión en Mary, que termina discutiendo con Mar. Se disculpan, pero la chica mantiene sus distancias con Remus._

 _Mar obtiene un nuevo sitio para pasar sus noches, y la relación con Sirius se fortalece._

 _Alice sigue sus encuentros con BJ en secreto, aunque empieza a dudar de hacer lo correcto. Decide marcharse con él una última vez, ya que el muchacho regresará a Hogwarts enseguida, y no se da cuenta que deja atrás a Frank, que llegaba algo tarde para recogerla en el bar._

 _Luego de eso, consigue tranquilidad y son presentados oficialmente dentro de la Orden._

 _Benji y Dorcas pelean por una tontería, que enfría los ánimos. Cuando vuelven a empezar a discutir, Dorcas se da cuenta que es la herida que se había llevado Benji en Escocia lo que lo tenía tan irritable._

 _Las cosas vuelven a su cauce natural, hasta que Dorcas recibe una repentina lechuza afirmando que su padre ha muerto._

Junio. _Alice se encuentra con BJ esperándola fuera del bar y discuten. Ella no quiere marcharse con él porque había descubierto que su padre era el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Alice termina marchándose, furiosa y consternada por lo lejos que había llegado con BJ._

 _El joven la sigue hasta el apartamento, pidiéndole que se calme y que la quiere. Terminan acostándose, BJ asegurándole que aquello que siente Alice es amor por él y no por Frank._

Julio. _Lily habla con James para hacerle saber que no entrará en la Academia de Leyes como tenía previsto, sino que se dedicará por completo a la Orden._

 _En Manchester, Mar se encuentra con su padre que le anuncia que darán una celebración por su cumpleaños por cuestiones de negocios. Chris luego le confiesa que fue idea suya y que será muy beneficioso para el negocio. Discuten, porque el muchacho no quiere que Mar estudie sanación y termina por marcharse, pidiéndole que se mantenga en el sitio que le corresponde._

 _De vuelta en Londres, Lily se encuentra con sus amigas Gryffindor para charlar, contarles que no irá a la Academia y que está saliendo con James. Fuera del local en que se habían reunido, quedan atrapadas en el fuego que acaban de iniciar los mortífagos. Lily se las arregla para dejar a salvo a sus amigas y enviar a Jane a por ayuda antes de enfrentarse directamente con Bellatrix._

 _James recibe el llamado en Canterbury con Remus y Peter y salen pitando para Londres. Llegan en el momento justo en el que Lily consigue hacer volar media calle, tirada sobre la acera rota de dolor. Pronto, llegan los refuerzos de la Orden para buscar controlar la situación. Hestia es herida en el proceso, pero logran que los mortífagos reculen y se marchen. Mar le aplica primeros auxilios con la ayuda de Edgar y todos acaban en el apartamento de Alice, cerca de allí._

 _Ojoloco se sorprende de las habilidades de medimagia de Mar y le afirma que será la nueva sanadora de la Orden. Se llevan a Hestia para que descanse y Lily se marcha con James a Canterbury, donde el muchacho se derrumba del miedo a que algo le ocurriese._

 _Remus, agotado por la jornada, regresa a casa en Dover donde se encuentra con Mary, quien le afirma que lo quiere, y que no se rendirá._

○ **1979.**

Marzo. _Es la boda de Lily y James. Mar, en Manchester, acepta la ayuda de su madre para vestirse y, cuando llega a Canterbury, se encuentra con una llorosa Lily. Mary había devuelto la invitación._

 _Consigue quitarle el pesar a su amiga en el tiempo justo para poder casarse con el hombre que ama._

 _Sirius bromea con los demás acerca de ayudar a escapar a James, pero al final acepta que es la mejor decisión de la vida del muchacho. Termina llevando a Lily hasta el altar._

 _La fiesta se desarrolla sin contratiempos, muy emotiva. Frank le propone a Alice irse a vivir juntos, lo que la chica no acepta de inmediato. Sirius se termina llevando lejos a Mar. James concluye la noche tomando en andas a Lily para marcharse al Valle de Godric, donde deciden pasar una secreta luna de miel en París._

○ **1980.**

Enero. _Mar se encarga de llevar a su hermana y a Donny al Expreso, pidiéndoles que se cuiden y que no mencionen nada de lo que vieron._

 _Dorcas despierta de su letargo, apenas, dándole esperanzas a la Orden. Alice se sacude todo el pesar ante este acontecimiento y le promete a su amiga no permitir que vuelvan a hacerle daño. Acepta la proposición de matrimonio de Frank y, decidida, enfrenta a un desequilibrado BJ asegurándole que no volverá a caer jamás en sus brazos._

 _James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily se preparan para una nueva luna llena, no exenta de discusiones._

 _Sorpresivamente, un ataque en Bristol arranca a la Orden de su modorra. Lily acude, ante la baja de miembros, y termina por encontrarse a Jane, herida y atormentada._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	41. XLI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLI**

 _«But I'll take my time if you want to_

 _And I'll give you **whatever you need**_

 _And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you_

 _Give it to you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Marzo de 1979**

La cabeza despeinada de James se reflejó por un momento en el espejo de mano antes de desaparecer.

—Pulgas —no obtuvo respuesta. Lily había bajado a hacer unas rápidas maletas, así que el joven había aprovechado para comunicarse con su amigo. —Oye, perro apestoso, coge el espejo —se impacientó, sin llegar a ver el rostro conocido sobre la superficie. —¡Chucho sucio, responde! ¡Sirius! Cuando te vea, juro que…

—Eres la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, Cuernos —la voz del aludido llegó ronca, antes de que sus ojos se dibujaran en el cristal. Estaba aún más desgreñado que James y la hinchazón de su rostro denotaba a las claras que acababa de ser despertado. —¿Qué mierda quieres? —gruñó, pasándose la palma para lavarse los rastros de sueño de la cara. —Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no llevo el espejo en el jodido bolsillo.

James rodó los ojos, demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con el mal humor matutino.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo idiota.

Sirius farfulló una incoherencia y su mano abandonó su cara para revelar una sonrisa ardiente, sobradora.

—¿No han pasado ni doce horas y ya me quieres de vuelta? —se mofó el joven, borrando de un plumazo la incordiosa sensación de haber sido arrancado antes de tiempo de sus sábanas. Enarcó una ceja y siguió pinchando a James con su mejor expresión de burla. —Mira, yo sé que la pelirroja parece medio frígida pero deberías darle una oportunidad a tu reciente matrimonio antes de saltar a mis brazos.

James dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

—¿No sabes decir algo más que estupideces? —preguntó, divertido. No podía enfadarse, no con Sirius. El muchacho levantó las palmas en señal de inocencia.

—Eres tú el que llama la mañana de su luna de miel. Disculpa si estoy sorprendido —apuntó, fingiendo una inocencia que no convencía a nadie. Torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros. —Esperaba que me extrañaras y te arrepintieras de llevar a la pelirroja hasta el altar, pero no tan pronto.

Esa vez, el resoplido de James demostró de forma exacta la mezcla de hastío y diversión que estaba sintiendo.

—A veces creo que Remus tiene razón y tú sí eres subnormal —murmuró, pinzándose cómicamente el puente de la nariz. Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada de esas que contenían el eco de un ladrido. —¿Vas a dejarme hablar?

—Todo oídos.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron con un destello.

—Nos iremos a París.

Sirius impostó una perfecta mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Tú y yo? —inquirió, señalándose con el índice. —Bueno, es algo inesperado, al menos déjame recoger algo de….

—Lily y yo —lo interrumpió James, con la sonrisa ladeada. —Solos —puntualizó, para que no quedaran dudas, al ver que su amigo iba a abrir la boca para protestar. —Unos días. Fingiremos quedarnos aquí, como habíamos avisado. Ya que Ojoloco fue tan generoso de darnos una semana libre… —dudó, rascándose la mejilla, intentando explicarse mejor. —No creo que él o Caradoc estén muy felices de saberlo. No tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ellos así que…

—Lo harán al estilo merodeador, entiendo —completó Sirius con tranquilidad, mutando a un talante más serio al dejar atrás la tontería. Había sacado de algún sitio un cigarro y buscaba encenderlo con la varita.

—Estaremos de vuelta antes del fin de semana —cabeceó el joven, sin más que añadir. Su amigo dejó salir una bocanada de humo hacia el costado antes de hablar.

—Lo tengo cubierto —aseveró, sin titubeos. Encontró la mirada de James y estiró una sonrisa burlona. —De cualquier forma no creo que nadie se atreva a molestarlos en su nuevo nidito de amor. No son estúpidos.

A esa mueca que presagiaba guarradas, James no pudo más que responderle con una igual.

—Lo sé, pero me siento más tranquilo si tú sabes dónde estaremos en verdad —confesó en voz baja. Sirius lo desestimó con un ademán.

—Despreocúpate, Cuernos, y disfruta de tu pelirroja —dijo con serenidad envuelto en una nube de tabaco.

—Lo haré.

—Y haz todo lo que yo haría —agregó pronunciado su sonrisa más afilada, con la que había conseguido una buena cantidad de piernas desnudas bajo su cuerpo.

—Asqueroso —sentenció James, riendo por lo bajo. Sirius le guiñó descaradamente un ojo y su amigo resopló. —Oye… luego tendrás que decírmelo.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que ocurrió para que estuvieses tan feliz —respondió James con simpleza. —Y no voy a tragarme que haya sido por nuestra boda.

Sirius descartó en una fracción de segundo proseguir con el teatro para fingir asombro. La mueca de asombro que tenía ensayada resbaló demasiado aprisa para revelar una mirada sincera adornada de su sonrisa más genuina.

—Me acosté con Mar.

El descolocado esa vez fue James, que levantó ambas cejas, estupefacto.

—¿Qué? —soltó, asombrado. —¿En serio? —Sirius se veía demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para que no fuese cierto. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, cauteloso. —¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó, conociendo el historial de esos dos como para dar algo por supuesto.

Sirius echó la colilla lejos y tomó el espejo con ambas manos.

—Voy a recuperarla —sentenció, volviendo a una inusitada seriedad. La determinación brillaba tanto en sus ojos que James no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. —Voy a pedirle que salga conmigo. No sé, si tengo que hacer todas esas chorradas de mierda con las que te llevaste a la pelirroja, lo haré. Si quiere una cita, si quiere regalos caros, me importa una mierda. Se lo daré todo. No pienso dejarla volver a escapar, aunque me convierta en el calzonazos número uno —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y repensarlo. —O dos, porque a ti no te gana nadie —añadió, volviendo a sonreír.

—Ya tenías que cagarla —se lamentó el joven, fingiendo horror. Rieron a coro, con ganas. James entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su amigo. —Puedo ver lo contentos que se pondrán Remus y Pete cuando les cuente que has dicho eso. Se burlarán de ti por años —Sirius resopló, esperando acotar algo pero James no se lo permitió. —No voy a decir que no te lo mereces, porque eres un grano en el culo.

—No pensé que mi presencia los jodiera tanto.

—Lo hace. Te lo decimos siempre —las carcajadas repiquetearon en la superficie del espejo, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de ambos desde los dedos por donde estaban sujetándolo. —Se feliz, Sirius —afirmó James, torciendo el gesto. La sinceridad iluminaba su sonrisa. —Te lo mereces. Y Mar también. Dejen todo atrás y sean felices. Ya sabes que no estamos seguros cuánto tiempo nos quedará.

—No voy a casarme, si eso es lo que quieres decir —se burló Sirius, para salir del paso. No quería que la oscuridad conquistara la conversación. —No estoy tan enfermo como tu.

—Ya lo querrías —se pavoneó el muchacho, arrogante. Su amigo rodó los ojos, sin perder el humor.

—Disfruta a tu pelirroja, anda. Y llámame.

James chasqueó la lengua, conteniendo la risa.

—Aunque sabes que nadie te quitará el sitio de novia celosa, Pulgas, ahora tengo una esposa —apuntó, elevando ambas cejas de manera sugerente. —No me extrañes.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Tu también.

Con el eco de las carcajadas, James estaba por cortar la comunicación cuando oyó que su amigo lo llamaba.

—James —lo detuvo Sirius frotándose el cuello y fingiendo su mejor mueca de inocencia. —Dile a la pelirroja que busque debajo de la cama. Les dejé un regalo.

Antes de que el joven pudiese acotar algo más, Sirius ya se había marchado. James podía oír las risas todavía retumbando en el espejo cuando lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche y, curioso, se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió la voz de Lily desde la puerta. James estiró el brazo para dar con algo que no llegaba a distinguir en la oscuridad, para incorporarse y enfrentar a la pelirroja que se había sentado sobre el edredón y lo observaba, curiosa.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho le tendió la cajita que había cazado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—De Sirius.

Lily lo tomó desconfiada. Era una caja negra, elegante, satinada. Lucía increíblemente sobria, y para nada algo que Sirius hubiese querido o comprado.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos cuando la abrió y sujetó entre los dedos diminutos fragmentos de encaje, que ni siquiera podían pretender servir para cubrir algún trozo de piel. Cuando Lily comprendió lo que estaba viendo, sus mejillas parecieron camuflarse con su cabello a la perfección.

—Voy a asesinarlo.

—Tendría que haberlo hecho hace años, créeme —dijo James, riendo entre dientes al comprenderlo todo. —Aunque... ¿qué posibilidades hay que pueda vértelo puesto?

—También voy a matarte a ti.

—No será una gran luna de miel entonces.

Lily golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el hombro de James, mientras el muchacho seguía riendo a carcajadas como un niño.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Marzo de 1979**

Con la respiración agitada, James se reclinó hacia atrás, sin despegar la mirada del rostro perlado de Lily, para atrapar entre los dientes el remolino de encaje que le adornaba la cadera. Lo deslizó despacio, sonriendo al ver el sofoco en la expresión de la joven y pudiendo oler su sexo incluso mientras bajaba por sus rodillas.

Lily resopló, James no estaba seguro si de impaciencia o de anhelo. El muchacho se deshizo de la delicada prenda quitándosela por los pies y, aunque lo había vuelto loco de excitación al vérsela puesta, supo que Lily lucía infinitamente más sexy desnuda contra las sábanas, arrebolada y aguardándolo.

Se tendió de nuevo sobre ella —Lily lo recibió gustosa, echándole los brazos al cuello con fuerza—, y pudo deleitarse de la sensación de su desnudez pegada a la de la pelirroja. Seguía excitándolo como aquella vez que la había abrazado rodeados del agua cálida en el baño de prefectos. La erección se enterraba sobre el vientre de Lily, ardiendo.

Pero James ya tenía un objetivo. Esquivó los labios de Lily, dispuesta a besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, y se deslizó por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. La pelirroja gimió bajito, dejándolo hacer, sintiendo cómo sus pechos se ponían duros al sentir la boca de James succionándolos con ansia.

El aliento del joven siguió camino al sur; James pudo oír el respingo de Lily cuando la punta de su lengua llegó al inicio de su sexo, hinchado, pulsante. Satisfecho, controló el tirón que le contrajo el estómago y se hundió en la parte más íntima de su reciente esposa, lamiendo y mordiéndola apenas. Empujó con ambas manos las piernas de la muchacha para que se abriera a él, y pudo escuchar con deleite el gemido lastimero, profundo, que la sacudió entera.

—Vas a hacer que me corra —se quejó James, adrede, enganchando su mirada desde su posición sobre el sexo de Lily hacia la inflamada de la pelirroja. Ella inspiró profundo y enarcó las cejas.

James no entendió el desafío que se incubaba en sus ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La pelirroja se movió de lado, escurridiza entre las sábanas, y el joven, sin dudarlo, se acomodó entre sus piernas para no perder el acceso a su entrada deliciosamente húmeda. De lado, se perdió en el sexo expuesto de la chica sin darse cuenta que ella se escurría hacia el costado. Cuando sintió su respiración en la punta de su miembro, entendió todo de golpe.

Lily succionó con una risita la erección de James, sintiendo el regusto de su semen, y satisfecha escuchó el gemido que soltó el muchacho contra su sexo vibrante. Ella, envalentonada por la reacción, siguió con su tarea, arriba, abajo, dejando que su saliva se mezclara con la esencia de James, empapada y deliciosa.

—Ah… Lily, por favor —pidió entrecortadamente el joven, emergiendo desde las piernas de la pelirroja. Ninguno estaba seguro qué era lo que quería, pero Lily continuó dejando a James fascinado con la boca llena de su sexo y la excitación al borde del derrame.

La lengua de Lily, atrevida, empezó a hacer círculos sobre la punta de su miembro, lamiendo luego hacia los costados y bajando, para luego volver a engullirlo completo.

—Aaah… —exhaló James, vencido. Se separó un poco del cuerpo de la pelirroja para respirar, con los ojos cerrados mientras Lily continuaba con lo suyo. Se dejó hacer, tambaleándose hacia el delirio. Sus dedos, hábiles, recorrieron las sábanas húmedas hasta dar con las piernas de Lily tan cerca de su cabeza y, sin dilación, introdujo un dedo entre ellas. Sonrió al sentir el respingo de la muchacha y cómo, ante sus caricias, se ablandaba más y más, aumentando el ritmo de la mamada.

James podía ver estallidos tras sus párpados. Iba a venirse, lo sabía, y aún necesitaba algo. Desesperado, sacó los dedos del interior de Lily, que gimió en señal de inconformidad y se retorció para alejarse de ella lo suficiente como para poder volver a pensar.

Le tomó las caderas y la volteó, el cabello rojo esparcido por toda la espalda desnuda de la chica, cayendo sobre las sábanas. Se colocó de rodillas, sin soltarla, y elevó la cintura de Lily para tenerla a la altura necesaria. Lily volvió a gemir, esta vez de anticipación, y acomodó la mejilla contra la almohada, haciendo fuerza con los brazos sin darse cuenta contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Hazlo, James, por favor —jadeó, pegándole el trasero contra la erección para frotarse de anhelo. —Por favor, necesito que… ¡Aaah…!

James entró de una sola estocada al interior resbaloso y conocido de la pelirroja, levantando gruesos gemidos de ambas partes. La cama empezó a rechinar al compás de las embestidas, demasiado excitado como para ser más lento. La ansia de sentir a Lily gozar gracias a él estaba por volverlo loco, y ver cómo ella se retorcía de placer debajo suyo solo lo hacía hundirse más en la espiral de frenesí.

No iba a aguantar mucho más. Se inclinó para pegar el pecho a la espalda de la chica, sujetándole el trasero con una mano y buscando con la otra el clítoris hinchado de la pelirroja.

—¡James! —chilló ella, aguda, ahogada. El aludido sintió cómo el interior de Lily se tensaba, se comprimía de placer y finalmente se corrió unos segundos después de ella, cayendo exhausto sobre su cuerpo.

Rodó enseguida hacia el costado, para no aplastarla, pero mantuvo la calidez de la pelirroja bien cerca de su piel, a la par que recuperaban el aliento.

Cuando sintió que podía volver a hablar, depositó un casto beso sobre la curva del cuello de Lily.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —ronroneó la muchacha, pegándose más a él.

No estuvo seguro cuándo los contornos se hicieron negros, pero para cuando Lily despertó, volvía a ser de día y James acercaba graciosamente desnudo una bandeja con comida.

La pelirroja bostezó, sin apenarse de su propia desnudez y lo miró con curiosidad, sentándose en la cama.

—Pedí servicio a la habitación —explicó James, dejando la cargada bandeja en un precario equilibrio sobre el colchón, mientras se deslizaba a su lado.

—¿Y le has abierto así? —se rio la chica, señalando su pecho descubierto. James enarcó una ceja.

—Aunque supongo que hubiese sido todo un espectáculo, no soy tan exhibicionista, ¿sabes? —fingió ofenderse, mientras servía café para los dos.

—Engreído.

—No decías lo mismo hace unas horas.

—Doblemente engreído —afirmó la chica, tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios. —Yo también tengo mis armas.

James cabeceó, de acuerdo.

—Claro. Recuérdame agradecerle a Sirius otra vez —se carcajeó, dejando a un lado las tostadas para inclinarse hacia el filo del colchón y cazar algo con los dedos. —Aunque creo que ya no podrán volver a usarse. Una lástima. Creo que eran mis bragas favoritas.

—Eres un maldito cerdo —lo acusó Lily, roja hasta la punta del cabello, arrebatándole de un manotazo los restos de encaje para tirarlos lejos.

—¿Por qué te apenas? Te las vi puestas —apuntó James sonriendo con ganas. —Eso _definitivamente_ fue un espectáculo.

Lily rodó los ojos, buscando aplacar el fuego en sus mejillas.

—Solo quería ver cómo lucían… —intentó justificarse sin ninguna necesidad. —No quita que igual vaya a asesinarlo cuando regresemos.

—Pues yo le preguntaré dónde las compró, y buscaré unas treinta. Así no te quedas sin, ¿eh? —James mordió la tostada manchándose los labios como un niño pequeño. A su pesar, Lily no pudo evitar que la risa se colara entre sus dientes.

—Incorregible —musitó para sí, imitándolo y tomando algo para llenar el estómago.

—Sirius va a intentarlo con Mar —soltó entonces el muchacho, con la boca llena. Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —dudó. —Pero… ¿qué significa eso?

—Pues… como que intentará estar con ella en serio. O algo así. Él mismo me lo dijo —James usó una servilleta para limpiarse y encogerse de hombros. —Ya los conoces… son raros. Pero se quieren.

—Mar está enamorada de él —susurró Lily, como si fuese un secreto. El peor guardado del universo.

—Creo que Mar es la única mujer que ha hecho sentir a Sirius de esa forma —convino el muchacho con una sonrisa sincera. —Estarán bien. Ya no está Chris en el medio. Puede funcionar.

—Eso espero —suspiró Lily. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mar encontrara la felicidad, y estaba segura que, para la joven, se escondía entre los brazos de Sirius.

James asintió, en silencio, apurando el café para arrastrarse junto a la pelirroja y pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Lily reaccionó de inmediato y, dejando a un lado la taza y la bandeja, se reclinó con una sonrisa contra él.

—¿Lily?

—¿Mmmm? —musitó ella, cómoda contra su piel.

—No pretendo quejarme, no me malinterpretes —Lily podía oír la sonrisa entre sus palabras. —Pero creí que tenías intención de _conocer_ París. Llevamos aquí dos días y lo único que he visto es el sitio entre estas cuatro paredes —la carcajada de la pelirroja hizo zumbar el pecho de James. —Por mí… podemos continuar aquí, ya sabes que puedo encontrar la forma de entretenerme…

Lily siguió riendo y golpeó de manera juguetona la mano que empezó a escurrirse entre las sábanas para dar con sus piernas desnudas.

—Tienes razón, no me…

—Oye, no insultes los maravillosos orgasmos que tuvimos —advirtió James componiendo una mueca de inusitada seriedad que solo provocó más risas.

—Deberíamos salir.

—Puede ser.

—Todavía podemos quedarnos aquí un día más… —ronroneó Lily, girando la cabeza para besarle el pecho. —Creo que París está sobre estimado, ¿no crees?

—Totalmente —convino el muchacho enseguida. —Ni siquiera es tan interesante. Con ese idioma de mierda no entiendo nada.

Se carcajearon a la vez, tumbándose dentro de la cama sin perder el medio abrazo.

—¿James?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes cuál es el idioma universal? —tanteó Lily, algo sonrojada. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una mueca traviesa sobre los labios.

—¿Cuál? —la picó él, seguro a lo que se refería.

—Pues…

—¿Orgasmos?

—Eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Marzo de 1979**

Sirius lanzó el espejo para que cayera entre el amasijo de ropa regada en el piso y se volvió hacia la habitación, dispuesto a volver a tumbarse.

Mar dormía de lado, el recuerdo de aquel vestido rojo colgando a un lado de la cama. El muchacho emitió un sonido gutural al verlo, recordando lo reacio que había sido a quitárselo. Lo había vuelto loco, lo sabía, y no necesitaba acordarse de las dos veces que se había venido antes de hartarse de que la falda se enredase entre sus piernas. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, pero hacía tiempo que no estaba tan contento.

Se deslizó dentro de las sábanas, feliz de inspirar los restos de sexo que flotaban en el aire. En su almohada —y a decir verdad, en todos lados—, podía ver los cabellos retorcidos de Marlenne, perdidos por su dueña.

Sirius ya lo sabía, claro. Vivir con Mar era casi como hacerlo con un gato, su cabellera era tan espesa y ensortijada que no podía evitar que todo lo que tocase fuese regado por largos pelos castaños. Si alguna vez se había cansado de quitárselos de la ropa, aquel día podía regocijarse en esa cama por siempre, por más que estuviese húmeda, sucia y contuviese ensortijados cabellos por doquier.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Mar y le dejó un beso en el hombro. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco más —le importaba una mierda que la luz ya se escurriese a raudales por la ventana—, cuando oyó el ronroneo de la chica pegada a sí.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Mar sí era como un gato, desconfiado, malhumorado. Reacio. Pero bien podía dormir y dejar regados sus cabellos si estaba a gusto.

Para cuando se volvió a despertar, la chica dibujaba caminos invisibles por su brazo. Sirius espió por entre las pestañas y sintió un súbito y cálido alivio de saber que Mar no se había marchado. Era una excelente señal.

—Hola.

Ella levantó la mirada de su piel. Sirius aguardó, sin darse cuenta de que tenía el aliento estrangulado en la garganta, hasta que Mar parpadeó y una pequeña —diminuta— sonrisa se estiró sobre sus labios.

—Hola.

—Gran día, ¿eh?

—Yo me atrevería a decir que tarde.

—Lo que sea —El muchacho se giró, para quedar de cara al techo, sin romper el contacto. —¿Tienes hambre?

—No en realidad.

Mar se desperezó, a gusto, y se arrebujó más entre las sábanas.

—Tengo que irme —musitó con la voz ahogada.

—No te veo muy dispuesta —apuntó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza y le recogió los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro. —Quédate.

La joven gimió, inconforme, y emergió del lío de mantas para resoplar como en los viejos tiempos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Quería un cigarro que le aplacara el nerviosismo alojado en la boca de su estómago, pero no quería distraerse. —Los tórtolos no volverán hasta dentro de varios días, y de cualquier modo, van a mudarse a la casa en El Valle de Godric. Podemos quedarnos aquí, no se van a molestar.

Oyó el suspiro imperceptible de la joven y no pudo resistirse a mirarla.

—Ya sabes que no. Volveré a Manchester.

—Marilyn está en Hogwarts —señaló él, taladrándola con los ojos. Mar le sostuvo la mirada como lo había hecho siempre, sin titubeos.

—Ya sé.

—No hay nada que te retenga allí.

—Ya sé.

—¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?

—Sirius —pidió ella disfrazando el nombre de un lamento. —No lo hagas más difícil.

Mar se levantó tan deprisa que las sábanas cayeron sobre su regazo desnudo. Se giró para darle la espalda, cubierta por el manto descontrolado de rizos y se inclinó despacio para empezar a recoger sus cosas.

El rechazo golpeó en el rostro a Sirius, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para sentirse dolido. Se quedó perdido de la curva de su espalda, notando cómo la piel mordía sus huesos. De verdad estaba muy delgada.

Entonces, las palabras llenaron su boca tan rápido que el joven no tuvo tiempo siquiera de repensarlo.

—Mar —el tacto la obligó a voltearse y la mano del joven le apartó el flequillo como un rayo, para mirarla a los ojos. —Solo… Por favor, ¿sí? No hay nada que nos separe. Solo tu puta obstinación de… Ese imbécil ya no está. Marilyn está bien. Solo… mírame —sus dedos se escurrieron tras su cuello para sostenerla muy cerca de su rostro, por más que Marlenne se empeñara en rehuirlo.

—Quédate conmigo. Ven a vivir conmigo —pidió con la voz ronca, y la determinación de no dejar traslucir su necesidad rota ante la mirada de comprensión y angustia de la chica. —Por favor.

Mar abrió la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonido.

—No podría… no tenemos dónde ir —apuntó, torciendo el gesto. Sirius no le permitió salirse por la tangente.

—Podemos vivir aquí. A James no le molestaría. O en mi apartamento.

—Remus no… —titubeó, sabiendo que no tenía caso. El licántropo estaría encantado de tenerla para lidiar con su jodido compañero de piso. —No puedo dejarla sola —dijo al fin, en un hilo de voz. Sirius comprendió enseguida que volvían a hablar de su hermana.

—La traeremos con nosotros —se apresuró a contestar el muchacho. —Por favor.

—Sirius, Marilyn es menor de edad —explicó ella sonriendo con tristeza. —No puedo llevármela, es ilegal.

—Pero… —el aludido empezó a desesperarse, mareado por la necesidad de convencerla como fuese.

—No voy a marcharme de casa… Entiéndelo, por favor.

—Entonces sal conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Sirius recuperó su confianza, endureciendo las facciones y sujetándole con ambas manos el rostro. Lucía increíblemente decidido.

—Sal conmigo —repitió con fiereza. —Haré lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Te invitaré a cenar. Podemos ir a cualquier estúpido sitio que quieras. Lo que sea. Solo… ¿sí?

Marlenne elevó la vista al cielo, y si Sirius no la hubiese conocido lo suficiente, hubiese pensado que estaba por echarse a llorar.

El silencio se cernió como plomo sobre su coronilla. Podía sentir el pulso frenético aleteando bajo sus muñecas, sobre sus oídos. Traicionero.

La joven se mojó los labios resecos antes de hablar. A Sirius le pareció buena señal que no intentase aflojar su agarre.

—Yo no… —inspiró, inflándose de aire antes de dejarlo salir lentamente. —¿Y Dorcas?

—¿Dorcas qué? —exigió Sirius, algo violento. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y Mar le salía con algo así. La muchacha farfulló algo sin sentido y resopló, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ella —respondió con simpleza. —¿Vas a seguir acostándote con ella o qué?

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero no dudó de su respuesta.

—No —Mar levantó las cejas y eso solo lo enfureció más. —Te estoy pidiendo todas esas mariconerías de mierda, Marlenne. Tú y yo. Exclusividad. Salir. Eso —una mueca amarga lo conquistó, a su pesar. —Probar algo distinto, para variar.

—¿Salir? —repitió la chica, como si recién en ese momento entendiese lo que Sirius estaba queriéndole decir. —¿Juntos?

—Pues yo pensaba con el calamar gigante, pero creo que tiene preferencia por Lily… —replicó, mordaz. —¿Con quién más sería? —quiso besarla porque, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, seguía luciendo algo confundida por el hecho de tenerlo ahí, como un completo idiota, a sus pies.

—Pues… —boqueó indecisa, amilanada por la situación. —No lo sé.

—¿No sabes qué?

—Qué decir.

—Fácil: di que sí.

—Ya hemos demostrado varias veces que solo servimos para cagarla —murmuró, zafándose de las manos de Sirius con un movimiento certero, para esconder sus ojos debajo del flequillo. —No creo que…

—Mar —el nombre salió como una exhalación. —¿Me quieres? —ella no contestó de inmediato. —Dilo.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Dilo.

La chica cerró los ojos por un instante. Sirius se guardó esa imagen para siempre, los labios hinchados, el pecho desnudo y el olor a sexo inundándolos.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué? —insistió, disfrutando un poco de la presión, a la par que se regodeaba pasando un dedo por su mejilla.

—Eres un idiota —se quejó Mar, resignada. Levantó al fin la mirada y se encontró con la de Sirius, quemándola. —Sí. Te quiero.

—Sal conmigo.

Hubo una pausa minúscula en la que el mundo se olvidó de correr.

—Está bien.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de sentir el rugido que explotó en su pecho porque estaba más concentrado besando a Mar con ansias, con ganas, como si no lo hubiese hecho en siglos.

Por una vez, sin desesperación.

Contento.

Mar posó sus manos sobre las de él —el joven había vuelto a tomarle el rostro al besarla—, para retirarse apenas de sus labios.

—Pero no voy a mudarme. Seguiré viviendo en Manchester.

—Está bien.

—Hasta que Marilyn sea mayor.

—De acuerdo —consintió Sirius, rozándola apenas. —Puedo soportarlo.

—¿De verdad lo harás? —preguntó Mar, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Su desconfianza en las palabras se contradecía con la necesidad irredenta de tenerlo cerca.

—Hasta que Marilyn sea mayor —el muchacho se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. A Marlenne aún le costaba digerir las sonrisas sinceras de Sirius, sentía como cuando veía el sol de forma directa por un tiempo prolongado.

La cegaba. Tardó en comprender lo que él seguía diciendo.

—Luego, la llevaremos a vivir con nosotros. Problema resuelto.

No pudo más que imitar esa radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que, al fin, las tripas de Sirius rugieron, quejándose de hambre. Se echaron algo de ropa encima y, en aquel cómodo silencio construido hacía tiempo, bajaron a comer los restos fríos que languidecían del día anterior, sin importar si oficiaba de almuerzo o cena.

Sirius se asombró al ver que fue Mar la que rompió la quietud en la que se sumía la mansión de Canterbury, cuando volvían a subir los peldaños hacia la habitación. La joven, detrás de él, tiró de su camiseta para detenerlo.

—¿Qué…?

—¿De verdad lo haremos? —preguntó bajito, obcecada en observar sus pies descalzos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso… —lucía reacia a admitirlo en voz alta. —Eso que has dicho.

—¿Salir? —inquirió Sirius, un poco descolocado. Mar asintió con la cabeza. —Pues… podríamos darnos una oportunidad, ¿no? Después de todo, ya intentamos todo lo demás y ya sabes que lo jodimos.

—Vamos a pelear.

—¿Y qué?

—La gente que sale no pelea.

—Pues nosotros sí.

—Y no… no acostarse con otros —titubeó la chica, torciendo el gesto.

—No pienso hacerlo si tú tampoco.

—No lo haré —su afirmación fue contundente. Sirius sonrió, levantándole la mirada por la barbilla. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Vamos a cagarla, Sirius —dijo Mar sin rastro de duda. —Nosotros no somos Lily y James. No podemos tener algo así.

—¿Por qué? —desafió el aludido. Estaba decidido, y no pensaba dejar que la joven se amilanase. —Vale, no hace falta que sea un calzonazos como James, aunque tú sí tienes el carácter de mierda de Lily… —se carcajeó por la mala cara de la muchacha. —Déjalo correr, ¿sí? Iremos improvisando, como siempre. Solo quiero estar contigo y ya. Es lo que queremos, y ya no hay nada que lo impida.

—De acuerdo.

Mar llegó hasta su altura para entrelazar silenciosamente los dedos contra los suyos. Volvieron a su cuarto tomados de la mano y se tumbaron, para encontrar el sueño apenas unos minutos después.

Cuando Sirius volvió a despertar, no pudo discernir siquiera dónde se encontraba. Sintió los labios de Mar besándole la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura.

—Iré a casa a buscar ropa, ¿vale? —le susurró. El cabello le caía en la piel y le hacía cosquillas sobre el hombro.

Sirius gruñó.

—Vuelve. Quédate aquí —murmuró con la voz pastosa. No podía abrir los ojos, los párpados aún le pesaban demasiado.

—Volveré, idiota, solo será un momento —oyó que decía ella, alejándose.

Mar repasó la habitación una última vez, deteniéndose en el recorte de las sábanas elevadas sobre el cuerpo de Sirius y, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, se volteó para bajar las escaleras.

Tomaría la red flú para ir a Londres —era más sencillo que desmantelar la irrisoria cantidad de protección que pendía de aquella mansión gracias a Ojoloco— y de allí se aparecería en casa.

Era muy temprano, apenas estaba clareando el cielo que, extrañamente, lucía despejado. Hacía tiempo que Marlenne no veía un atisbo de sol que le bañase la cara con aquella calidez, y, caminando por las calles de Londres para encontrar un sitio discreto, se sintió increíblemente en paz.

Le costaba darse cuenta que esa sensación era de felicidad de la más genuina, porque realmente no la había experimentado mucho en su vida.

Una sombra cruzó su cielo límpido al recordar a su madre, y esperó no encontrársela mientras giraba para ser succionada por un estallido de colores, aterrizando en el jardín trasero de su hogar. Suponía que cumpliría su palabra y se hubiese marchado.

Solo recogería algunos objetos personales y volvería a Canterbury. La mansión le daba algo de repelús, pero la perspectiva de pasar unos días de tranquilidad con Sirius era tan bella que su estoicismo más firme se había venido abajo.

Sirius tenía razón. Ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar y, francamente, Marlenne estaba cansada de enfrentarse a algo irremediable.

Necesitaba a Sirius en su vida. Quería estar con él. Quería, por una vez, darse una oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Salir —murmuró para sí, mientras entraba a la casa. Todo estaba en calma. —Salir.

No tenía idea qué significaría para Sirius eso, aunque tampoco ella estaba segura.

—Salir.

Atravesó el rellano junto a la escalera, y siguió de largo por la oficina cerrada de su padre. Iba a encaramarse para subir los escalones hacia su cuarto, cuando el chirrido de la puerta de la cocina la sorprendió.

Dio un salto y sacó la varita en un tris, alerta.

Su garganta se contrajo cuando unos ojos claros la miraron con culpa, las manos extendidas en son de paz.

—Mar.

La muchacha no respondió. Helada, observó cómo Chris salía y daba tres pasos hacia ella, que solo mantuvo la varita extendida apuntándole al rostro.

—Mar, por favor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió, con la voz patéticamente temblorosa. Chris suspiró.

—Por favor… escúchame. Ya cumplí mi castigo. No puedo estar lejos de ti, Mar, solo…

Pero sus palabras no llegaron hasta la chica, porque estaba más concentrada en sostener la varita firme en el espacio que los separaba.

Sirius no tenía razón.

Aquello que los separaba seguía allí, intacto. Había regresado para recordarles que no había forma en el mundo en la que ellos pudiesen salir como una pareja normal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Marzo de 1979**

Caminaban tomados de la mano con tranquilidad, como si tuviesen toda la eternidad para ello. Era agradable no tener que cubrirse el rostro, a pesar del frío, y poder andar erguidos sin miedo a ser descubiertos.

Habían decidido pasar desapercibidos y, por tanto, se habían alojado en un bonito hotel muggle del _Huitième_ _Arrondissement_ , evitando cuidadosamente cualquier contacto con la sociedad mágica francesa.

Aquel día se habían regocijado junto a los demás turistas, subiendo a la _Tour_ _Eiffel_ —Lily se había reído con ganas ante la mueca de desconcierto de James rodeado de un cúmulo de nacionalidades que parloteaban en tantos tonos distintos— y luego, solo habían dejado caer la tarde andando junto al río Sena, para terminar de la mano por los _Champs-Élysées_.

Lily había tirado de James para sentarse en un banco, viendo discurrir París frente a sus ojos. L'Arc du Triomphe se erigía a su derecha.

—Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida —musitó la pelirroja, dejando que el viento que empezaba a oler a primavera le azotara el rostro y el cabello.

James sonrió, algo apenado.

—Sí —convino, retirándole el pelo que le caía por delante del hombro. —Ojalá pudiésemos, ¿verdad?

Las palabras del joven calaron hondo en Lily, que dejó avanzar el tiempo despacio, observando cómo el cielo despejado se iba tiñendo de añil y estrellas.

Sus pensamientos siguieron oscureciéndose junto al firmamento. James solo aguardaba, tranquilo. La conocía demasiado bien.

Al final, Lily ladeó la cabeza para atrapar su mirada.

—¿Nunca pensaste en huir? —susurró, enredando sus dedos en los de él. —¿Ni una vez?

El aludido se tomó su tiempo para elaborar una respuesta. Torció el gesto, reflexivo.

—Sí —expresó, sin fuerza. —Cuando murió mamá… sí —estiró una sonrisa amarga. —¿Quién no? —tenía razón, y Lily se la dio asintiendo con la cabeza. James frunció los labios. —Luego pensé que… no podría tomar todo lo que quería conmigo, ¿entiendes? Debería haber convencido a Sirius, a Remus, a Pete, a ti, a Mar… —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a esbozar la triste sonrisa. —Era imposible. Y entonces me di cuenta que eso no era huir. No podía dejarlos. No podía marcharme.

Lily apretó con fuerza las manos que sujetaba entre las suyas, entendiendo a la perfección lo que James sentía.

—Tienes razón —musitó la chica, viendo pasar a lo lejos una familia con tres niños. —A veces quisiera ser un hechizo gigantesco de protección, para poder cubrir a todos los que quiero.

—No necesitas hacerlo. Para eso me tienes a mí.

—¿Y crees que podrás con todo? —preguntó la pelirroja, mezclando el desafío con un deje de burla.

—Por supuesto —James corrigió la ligereza con la que había afirmado aquello besando los nudillos de la joven. —Voy a protegerte siempre, Lily. Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

—Lo sé —le sostuvo la mirada con ternura. —También yo.

—Entonces estaremos bien —afirmó el muchacho, dejando ir su mano para poder acunarle la mejilla. —Sé que estás preocupada, y que ese es tu pasatiempo las veinticuatro horas del día. No serías la Lily que adoro de no ser así. Pero… déjame entrar, ¿sí? Compártelo conmigo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes.

—No me preocupo todo el… Vale, si lo hago —convino Lily, a su pesar.

—Me casé contigo porque no quiero que estés sola nunca —sentenció James, espolvoreando la seriedad del momento con su sonrisa más cálida. —No solo me refería a las misiones y esas cosas… Quiero estar contigo para todo lo que necesites. Y lo que no, también.

—¿Es una forma sutil de decir que te pegarás a mí como un gusarajo? —se carcajeó la pelirroja, inclinándose para besarle la nariz.

—¿No quieres?

—Los gusarajos son criaturas bien feas.

—Tienes suerte, porque este de aquí es bastante guapo —afirmó James encogiéndose de hombros. Lily rodó los ojos.

—No puedo creer lo engreído que eres.

—Es mi encanto natural —siguió el muchacho, divertido. Las sombras habían quedado atrás. —Además, ¿por qué no lo sería? Estoy en la ciudad del amor, con la pelirroja más bella en la tierra. Tengo mucho para presumir.

Volvieron a reír, provocando unas miradas curiosas de una pareja que pasaba cohibida por un costado. Lily ladeó la cabeza para regalarle su expresión más tierna.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando... —James fingió horrorizarse y la joven chasqueó la lengua, divertida pero sin caer en la burla. —Estaba pensando en lo que has dicho.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Mar. Y Sirius —puntualizó, adoptando una mueca reflexiva. —Realmente espero que esta vez funcione —se encogió un poco, elevando los hombros para esconder la cabeza, como cuando hacía cada vez que iba a confesar algo que la avergonzaba. —Estaba segura que Sirius terminaría la noche con Dorcas.

—¿Qué noche? —el muchacho comprendió a lo que se refería con la significativa mirada de Lily. —Ah, vale. Pues...

—Estaba despampanante. No intentes negarlo —lo atajó cuando vio que James iba a protestar.

—Está bien. Lo estaba. En mi opinión, no se compara a ti, pero podría entender por qué Sirius...

—¿Se acuesta con ella?

—Sigue arruinándolo acostándose con ella —corrigió el muchacho, torciendo el gesto. —Vale que sea preciosa y todo eso, pero...

—Eres un cursi —se carcajeó Lily, empujándolo de manera juguetona.

—¡Oye!

—Puedo aceptar que mi esposo piense que otra mujer es hermosa, no soy tan retrógrada, ¿sabes? —lo picó la pelirroja. —Si al final del día sigue eligiendo mi cama, pues por mí está bien.

James la atrapó en un abrazo apretado, que la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa.

—No podría escoger otra —susurró, sonriendo con ganas. Sus labios aterrizaron con naturalidad en la mejilla de Lily, que contagiada, rió provocando vibraciones en sus pechos. —Pero entiendo tu punto.

—No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a añadir la pelirroja. —Dorcas no me cae mal, al contrario, pero es muy...

—¿Intensa?

—Ella no es Mar. No es lo que Sirius necesita.

—Y luego me dices que soy yo el que apaña a sus amigos —la pinchó James.

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir. Además... no me gusta como trata a Benji, ¿has visto? Creo que es alguien muy dulce, no merece que... —la chica calló al ver que su marido soltaba una carcajada, sosteniéndose los anteojos para que no resbalaran por el puente de su nariz. —¿Qué?

—Bueno, nosotros no le tenemos tanta estima a Benji —confesó, sincero, sin perder la sonrisa juguetona. —Cuestión de lealtades, ya sabes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes algo que te impide ser cercana a Dorcas, ¿verdad? —la pelirroja asintió, todavía sin comprender. —Es porque eres leal a Mar, y ella es tu amiga. No podrías estar del otro lado.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Benji?

—Sirius está celoso —susurró James cerca de su oído, como si fuese un secreto. —Creí que era evidente. Parece que hace buenas migas con Mar, y eso no le ha gustado ni mierda.

—Ese maldito instinto de posesión que tienen... —se lamentó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos.

—Oye, yo no pienso eso. Solo digo lo que Sirius cree.

—¡El se acuesta con Dorcas!

—¿Y qué? —James se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía caso discutirlo. —Para él, los sentimientos no necesariamente corren paralelos al sexo. Y lo sabes.

Lily suspiró, frotándose la frente.

—Ajá. Debería atizarle, ¿sabes? Por idiota.

—Tu y el resto de la humanidad —consintió el muchacho, sonriendo. —Lo que me gustaría entender es por qué mierda estamos hablando de los problemas de ese chucho apestoso en nuestra luna de miel.

Lily dejó caer su mano, parpadeando de sorpresa.

—Tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Salvo cuando la tengo yo —se mofó ella, acercándole el rostro adornado de una mueca arrogante. James levantó ambas cejas, deafiándola, y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —propuso, tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. —Estamos en París después de todo. Quiero toda esa comida con manteles a cuadros y ese jodido idioma que no se entiende nada.

—Quién hubiese creído que serían tan malo para las lenguas —se carcajeó ella, aceptándolo y pasando el brazo para engancharse a él. —Vale, suena bien.

—No quiero que digas que no he sido romántico ni nada de eso.

—Jamás me atrevería a hacerlo. Aún no conocemos casi nada desde que estamos aquí y llevamos cuatro días.

—¿Eso es una queja? —inquirió el joven, echando a andar hacia la _Place de la Concorde_.

—Para nada.

—Perfecto, porque después de la cena tengo pensado comprar un enorme chocolate y pedir en la recepción que lo derritan, no demasiado, pero sí suficiente para pasar toda la noche lamiéndolo de tus...

—¡James! —se escandalizó entonces Lily, impidiéndole continuar. El aludido se carcajeó al verla con los ojos como platos, asegurándose que nadie hubiese escuchado, tan roja como su propio cabello.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría?

El tono de Lily llegó al morado oscuro.

—Sí —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Pero no puedes decirlo tan así... ¡te van a oír!

—Pero si yo no entiendo una palabra... ¿por qué entenderían ellos?

La estela de sus carcajadas los acompañó hasta bien entrada la noche, mientras recorrían París guiados solo por las ganas de permanecer juntos y sonrientes. Hasta el final.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

Tiró la colilla en la acera, luego de aplastarla contra la suela de su bota. Se olió el abrigo, resignada a que el aroma a tabaco quedase impregnado en él, y resuelta, tocó el timbre para esconder las manos en los bolsillos.

Una cabeza de esponjoso cabello blanco se asomó apenas y Dorcas sonrió. Benji debería enseñarle a sus abuelos a no abrir la puerta de manera tan directa. Al menos, por el momento.

La anciana mujer la reconoció enseguida y amplió la sonrisa, a la par que la dejaba pasar.

—Querida, ¿cómo estás? —Dorcas le plantó un beso en la mejilla, entrando rápidamente para que cerrara tras ella. —Te ves preciosa, como siempre.

—Hola, Millie —saludó con cariño, sacudiéndose para quitarse la bufanda y la chaqueta. —¿Cómo están todos aquí?

—Ya sabes, tirando —respondió ella, desestimándola con un gesto. Hizo un ademán para que la acompañara a la sala. —¿Cómo estás tú? Te ves delgada, cariño, ¿comes bien? Puedo decirle a Ben que te alcance unas bandejas, un golpe de varita y lo tienes listo para…

—Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes —la interrumpió Dorcas, divertida. La abuela de Benji siempre le decía cosas como esas, sobre todo desde que Alice se pasaba más tiempo en lo de Frank que en Londres. —Ya casi le he tomado la mano a eso de cocinar —le guiñó un ojo. La mujer no pareció muy convencida, pero tuvo que ceder.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué me dices del Ministerio? —preguntó entonces, esa vez bajando un poco la voz. Dorcas no era estúpida, y asumió que Benji prefería mantener con discreción los acontecimientos de la oficina.

—Como siempre, movida —dijo, distraída, encontrando una cabellera rubia bajando las escaleras. —¡Ey, Donny!

El niño se detuvo a mitad de camino para reconocer la voz y sonrió un poco apenado.

—¿O debo llamarte Don ahora? —se carcajeó Dorcas, llegando hasta él al pie de las escaleras y despeinándolo con ganas. Él farfulló algo que la joven no entendió, y se quitó algo incómodo.

Dorcas, sin perder la sonrisa, enarcó una ceja.

—Si eres así de malhumorado te parecerás más a tu hermano —lo picó, riendo de su propia gracia. El niño rodó los ojos, contagiado del buen humor aunque siguiese intentando aplastarse el cabello. —¿Estás de vacaciones?

Donny asintió.

—De Pascuas. ¿Juegas una partida? —preguntó, acostumbrado al temperamento arrollados de la joven. Señaló la mesita con el tablero dispuesto. En la sala de los Fenwick, siempre había un ajedrez listo para ser utilizado.

Dorcas cabeceó, apenada.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de visita hoy. Vengo a recoger a Benji —torció el gesto a modo de disculpa, a la par que Donny se encogía de hombros.

—¿Van en una misión? —inquirió la abuela desde la esquina. Se había quedado algo apartada, observando con cariño el intercambio de los otros dos. Sin embargo, el timbre de su voz había sonado algo quebrado.

Dorcas lo notó.

—Claro que no —mintió, con su sonrisa más grande. —Tenemos papeleo, y no pienso aburrirme sola en la oficina todo el día. El fin de semana terminó —agregó con rentintín que hizo reír a Donny, junto al ajedrez.

—Claro —la anciana mujer se veía aliviada, y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo. —Estaba por traer unas galletas, querida, ¿quieres? Si tienes un momento. Me encantaría oír sobre la boda de los Potter… —sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que su nieto ponía los ojos en blanco. —Ya sabes cómo es Ben… Apenas sí ha mencionado palabra.

Dorcas sonrió, apenada de no poder darle el gusto.

—Lo siento mucho, Millie, pero estamos algo justos —y lo lamentaba sinceramente. —Pero prometo pasar por aquí, ¿vale? Pediré las fotos, debes verlas. Lily estaba preciosa.

—¿Y ese muchacho… Sirius Black? —inquirió ella, afilada. Dorcas ocultó su sorpresa, no sabía que la abuela de Benji conociera a Sirius.

—Pues… era el padrino. Es el mejor amigo de James —explicó, algo atropellada. —Todo fue fantástico. Al también estaba muy bella.

—Me encantaría ver esas fotografías —pidió, soñadora. —Ben también estaba guapo, ¿a que sí? La túnica era de su padre, pero creo que le quedaba perfecta.

—C-claro —consintió Dorcas, pillada por sorpresa.

—Te has sonrojado —apuntó Donny desde su sitio, conteniendo la risa.

—Por supuesto que no —contradijo la joven, veloz como un rayo. —No lo recordaba. No lo vi demasiado durante la fiesta —se explicó, volviendo a mentir descaradamente. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Estaba leyendo en su habitación —señaló su hermano, poniéndose de pie. Jugueteaba con una pieza de ajedrez en sus dedos. —Ya lo llamo.

—Gracias.

Donny echó a correr escaleras arriba, con esa energía que solo podía tener alguien de su edad.

—Me encantaría verte también a ti, querida. Debes haber sido la joven más hermosa de la fiesta —comentó su abuela, recostada contra el marco de la puerta que daba al rellano. —¿Sabes si…?

—Al fin llegas —interrumpió Benji, bajando mientras se ponía aprisa su abrigo. —¿Nos vamos?

Dorcas le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la anciana mujer, que sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí.

Benji hizo un gesto de despedida a Donny, que volvía a sentarse frente al tablero de ajedrez.

—Te traeré las fotografías en cuanto tenga un momento —afirmó Dorcas, siguiendo al rubio. —Cuídate, Millie.

Benji solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela antes de salir por la puerta, la varita disimuladamente levantada con precaución.

—Cuídate tú, querida —respondió la mujer, tendiéndole su abrigo y la bufanda. —Y cuida a mi Ben.

Dorcas estiró el cuello para asegurarse que nada extraño despuntase en la cuadra. Cerró bien y echó a andar tras el rubio, alcanzándolo en pocas zancadas.

—Deberías explicarle que no puede abrir la puerta así como así —murmuró, rebuscando en sus bolsillos un pitillo.

Benji pareció pensárselo.

—No quiero preocuparla más —dijo sin perder la calma. Dorcas enarcó una ceja.

—Pero será más seguro —insistió, observando de soslayo el portal del que se alejaban.

—Ya sé —Benji cabeceó, acomodándose la bufanda al cuello. —Voy a pedir permiso en el Ministerio para proteger la casa.

—Vale —convino, atando cabos. Frunció el ceño en dirección al rubio. —¿Está imaginando cosas?

—Imagina demasiado bien para mi gusto —dijo él, con una significativa mirada.

—Ya —Dorcas comprendía. A veces, sentía que le faltaba algo así, esa preocupación familiar que hacía que Benji y Frank saliesen pitando a sus casas, en busca del calor del hogar. Por eso Alice y ella se encontraban tan a gusto en Londres, sin ataduras.

Aun así, le generaba nostalgia. Y una extraña y cálida sensación a la altura del pecho.

Parpadeó y giró en la esquina junto a Benji, dispuestos a aparecerse.

—Frank le pidió a Al que fuese a vivirse con él —soltó, para cambiar de tema. El rubio solo la miró y sus ojos celestes se disolvieron en la ráfaga de haces que la succionó.

Aterrizó en el callejón que solían utilizar para ese fin, a pocas calles del Ministerio.

—Ya lo sabía.

Benji se arrebujó en su abrigo y se aseguró de que nadie los viese salir de allí.

Londres estaba mucho más frío, hostil y plomizo que Liverpool. Dorcas también lo notó. Puso a resguardo sus manos en los cálidos bolsillos de la chaqueta antes de seguir a su amigo, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—Creo que Al no se decide porque teme dejarme sola —reflexionó, acelerando el paso para seguir el ritmo del rubio. —¿Puedes creerlo? Como si no pudiese quedarme sola, ¿quién creen que soy?

Benji dejó que el silencio se llenase de los murmullos impersonales de los transeúntes camino a sus trabajos. Finalmente, la observó de reojo.

—Dorcas, no vas a quedarte sola en Londres —dijo con firmeza, en aquel tono neutro que tanto exasperaba a la muchacha.

—¿Perdona?

—Es peligroso —señaló entre dientes, aguardando la señal para cruzar junto a varias otras personas. Dorcas boqueó un segundo, atónita.

—Creo que te olvidas que soy Auror —siseó, la rabia empezando a bullir por sus venas. —Y soy jodidamente buena en ello.

La luz mutó a verde.

—No tiene nada que ver —repuso Benji, calmado. —Se sensata. Si Al se muda, tendrás que irte también tú.

La joven empezaba a resollar del esfuerzo de seguirle los largos pasos al rubio.

—No voy a dejar mi apartamento, es una estupidez —decretó, demasiado asombrada por la propuesta como para maldecir. —¿Dónde iría? —agregó con ironía.

El muchacho torció el gesto, pensándoselo.

—Dónde sea —dictaminó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no sola.

—Estás loco.

—Frank piensa lo mismo que yo.

—Porque Frank es un idiota que te sigue en todos tus caprichos de mierda —la chica no tenía intención de ceder de ningún modo. Podía sentir el calor agolparse en sus mejillas.

Ya podía decirle adiós a su mañana tranquila. Podía ver lo ridícula que había sido al sentirse optimista al despertar.

—No voy a mudarme. Fin de la discusión.

Benji alzó ambas cejas, aguardándola para bajar las escaleras hacia el subsuelo que conducían a los baños públicos para ingresar al Ministerio.

—Yo creo que solo es el comienzo —comentó antes de ingresar por la puerta de hombres.

Dorcas quiso patear el suelo como una niña, porque Benji siquiera se había molestado en amenazarla. Simplemente, constataba que iban a discutirlo —como siempre— hasta que fuese tan imbécil como para ceder.

Ingresó al cubículo furiosa, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebotó tres veces contra su marco. Metió los pies en el retrete y tiró de la cadena.

Benji la esperaba, sereno, a poca distancia.

—Estoy seguro que a Dearborn tampoco le gustará —continuó, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La aludida rodó los ojos, hastiada.

—No tiene por qué meterse en mi vida privada.

Incómoda, intentó quitarse para no tener contacto con el rubio mientras el traqueteo del ascensor aumentaba. Estaba atestado, por lo que era difícil poner distancia entre ella y Benji.

Él, ajeno a sus pensamientos, se inclinó apenas para susurrarle al oído, sin que nadie más pudiese escuchar.

—Quizá no, pero yo sí.

El sofoco por la cantidad de gente —y la cercanía de Benji— le impidieron a Dorcas pensar con claridad hasta que se bajaron en el segundo piso, rumbo a la Oficina.

En el pasillo, la joven inspiró, y la rabia espesa volvió a golpearle el rostro. Dio dos zancadas para sujetar a Benji por el brazo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eh? —exigió, violenta. Su amigo no se dejó amilanar.

—Dorcas… —detestaba cuando la trataba como a una niña.

—¿Qué?

Benji suspiró, hastiado.

—¿Puedes pensarlo, al menos?

La muchacha lo soltó con brusquedad, rabiosa.

—Sí —dijo, irónica. —A ver… ya lo pensé. No.

—No voy a dejarte sola allí —murmuró Benji apretando los dientes. Se había inclinado de forma inconsciente hacia Dorcas, quien furiosa, sacaba el pecho para enfrentarlo. —Olvídalo.

—¿Y qué harás? —lo provocó, empujándolo con la palma abierta. Benji no se movió ni un ápice, los talones firmes en el suelo. —¿Venir a Londres conmigo?

La chica se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho. Las facciones del rubio se suavizaron, taladrándola con esa mirada que no podía sostener sin sentir que se quemaba en carne viva.

—No seas ridículo —espetó, reculando y girando el rostro para ocultarlo de su escrutinio. —Tus abuelos te necesitan aquí. Y Donny —añadió, con la voz algo más débil.

—Sí.

Dorcas tragó grueso. Podía pelear con él por siempre, era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pero odiaba cuando Benji bajaba la guardia, y la dejaba tan jodidamente desarmada.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió una cabellera pelirroja asomándose por el otro pasillo, captando su atención que se desvió de la necesidad de formular algún comentario hiriente que borrase esa expresión de la cara de Benji.

—¿Gideon? —tanteó, insegura. Le costaba, a pesar del tiempo, distinguir correctamente a los gemelos.

El muchacho les hizo unas señas rápidas, pidiéndoles que se acercaran.

—Menos mal que te encuentro aquí, pensé que Caradoc… Olvídenlo —farfulló a la carrera. Benji enarcó una ceja detrás de Dorcas, que lucía confundida. —Necesito a uno de ustedes, urgente. Mi guardia aquí ya terminó y Fabian me avisó que necesitamos cubrir un radio amplio en la ciudad. Ojoloco pescó información de que podría ser un nuevo blanco.

—¿Otro ataque? —inquirió el rubio, algo escéptico.

—Nunca crees en la paranoia de Moody hasta que todo lo que dice se cumple —afirmó, variando su mirada hacia Dorcas. —Ven conmigo. Invéntale algo a Caradoc, él entenderá. El Ministerio sigue poniendo pegas para todo y no nos deja trabajar en paz.

—¿Por qué Fabian…?

—Es una larga historia —masculló Gideon, sin dejar a la chica terminar. —Vámonos.

Benji lucía como si quisiera acotar algo, pero al final, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Atentos —los previno el pelirrojo, haciendo aspavientos para que se marchara a la oficina. —Le mandaré un aviso a Caradoc si las cosas se ponen negras.

Tomó a Dorcas del brazo para arrastrarla hasta el ascensor, dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

—Nos vemos fuera, ¿vale? Junto a la cabina telefónica. No quiero que nos vean aquí hablando.

—Y el paranoico era Ojoloco, ¿cierto? —comentó ella irónica, aunque resuelta a seguirle los pasos. Fingieron no reconocerse, atravesando los concurridos pasillos del Ministerio y salieron por sitios diferentes, encontrándose en húmedo clima del Londres que se cernía fuera.

El pelirrojo le hizo señas para que caminaran por los alrededores, a una distancia prudencial —fingiendo andar solos—, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar.

—Dime qué mierda pasó y por qué luces como el hijo de Ojoloco —murmuró ella entre dientes, volviendo a colocarse las manos dentro de los bolsillos para protegerse de la ventisca helada. Gideon sonrió con ironía.

—Lo siento. No recuerdo lo que era dormir.

—¿Has tenido turno anoche?

—Sí, y anteanoche salimos a beber con Fabian y… prefieres no saber. La cosa es que estoy reventado.

—Se ve. ¿Y tu forma de demostrarlo es siendo paranoico? —se burló la chica. Estaba haciendo rodar la varita entre los dedos, atenta, con la mirada al frente pero el oído presto a las palabras del joven.

—Estoy nervioso. Estos jodidos mortífagos rondaban en casa el otro día —confesó en voz baja. —Nos tienen rodeados. Ya no podemos siquiera dormir en paz.

—Dormir es lo que te hace falta —apuntó Dorcas, procurando no pensar demasiado lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya tenía lo suyo luchando con las sombras que acechaban su cama cuando Alice no estaba. —¿Qué me dices de Fabian?

—Salió pitando hacia Cardiff. Quería echarle una mano a Hestia y Edgar con el asunto de los hombres lobo, por allí las cosas están muy tensas —explicó el pelirrojo. Lucía enfadado, la línea de la mandíbula se tensaba bajo la barba que despuntaba de varios días.

—Mierda —maldijo Dorcas, ganándose el mudo reproche de una señora que pasaba en dirección contraria. —¿Entonces lo que dicen es cierto?

—Sí —dijo Gideon, tenso. —Un tipo joven. Y dos niños.

—Malditos hijos de puta.

—No damos abasto —se lamentó él, resoplando por la nariz. —El Ministerio no sirve para una puta mierda y no tenemos suficiente gente. No podemos peinar toda Inglaterra solos, ni que decir el resto del país. Pero ellos tienen a un imbécil en la puerta de mi casa las veinticuatro horas, como si quisieran burlarse de nosotros.

—Lo sé —masculló la joven entre dientes. —Ya lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

El agua caía y chisporroteaba contra la mampara de la bañera, ahogando la risa de Lily que se doblaba en dos, con los cabellos empapados pegados al cuello.

James farfullaba mientras intentaba quitarse la espuma de los ojos, echándose abundante agua y restregándose todo el rostro.

—¡Vas a dejarme ciego! —masculló, ciego, secándose con el hombro.

—¿Qué no lo estabas de antes? —se carcajeó la pelirroja. Intentaba controlarse, en vano, y erguirse para poder ayudar al joven.

—Bueno, más.

—Déjame —le pidió ella, apartándolo y quitándole los restos de shampoo de los ojos. Lo obligó a salir del área de impacto de la ducha para poder manotear una toalla de fuera, secándolo con cuidado. Los ojos de James lucían algo inyectados, pero no había perdido el buen humor.

—Eso te pasa por insistir en bañarnos juntos —lo regañó Lily, dejando de nuevo la toalla en su sitio, procurando que no se humedeciera demasiado.

Se habían levantado muy temprano, pues a media mañana debían abandonar la habitación del hotel. No había mucho ánimo, era evidente que ninguno quería regresar a la sombría Londres, por más que tuviesen el refugio especial para ambos en El Valle de Godric. Aquellos días habían sido de ensueño, sin preocuación ni dolor, una utopía arrancada con las uñas a los tiempos más turbulentos. Regresar suponía asumir que habían pedido aquellas jornadas prestadas, para devolverlas a quienes podían vivir sin miedo.

—Soy una persona ecológica, Lily, deberías saberlo —dijo James, ya repuesto, fingiendo una seriedad que no engañaba a nadie. —Es importante hacer un uso racional del agua y por ello, creo que es un desperdicio que te des una ducha sola, cuando puedo hacerlo contigo.

La pelirroja volvió a reír y James se contagió, echando por tierra su personaje.

—Eres incorregible.

—¿Prefieres que te deje sola? Tú y tu ducha helada se llevarían bien —la burló, amagando a abrir la mampara de vidrio. Volvió a soltar una carcajada cuando ella lo detuvo por el brazo. —Parece que no.

—¿Quién te quitará el jabón de los ojos entonces? —siguió el juego la pelirroja, traviesa. James le robó un beso en los labios. —Pásame aquel bote, anda.

El muchacho obedeció, y volvieron a cambiar, para que Lily pudiese quedar fuera del chorro de agua. James se estremeció al contacto y giró el grifo caliente para aumentar la temperatura. Era una discusión eterna que solían tener —como tantas otras—, porque la joven prefería el agua tibia, mientras que a él le gustaba salir del baño con la piel ardiendo, dejando una estela de vapor que tardaba varios minutos en desaparecer.

Así que cada uno mantenía su postura, haciéndose con el mando del agua que se escurría y variando su temperatura de acuerdo a quién estaba debajo del chorro. Era divertido, por mucho que sufrieran el gusto del otro, porque al final, ninguno renunciaba a bañarse juntos.

A James le encantaba observar cómo Lily se ponía sus potingues en el cabello. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, y pasaba la crema por las puntas de su cabello peinándolo con los dedos. Iba aumentando de a poco, hasta llegar a la coronilla, y en ese tiempo, el joven tenía tiempo de recorrerla entera.

Habían tenido un sexo asombroso, era cierto. A James todavía se le hacía agua la boca de pensar en el chocolate de la otra noche, pero si le daban a elegir, no tenía duda que ganaba aquella imagen. Le importaba una mierda el escozor de sus ojos, o que Lily todavía tuviese la marca de las sábanas en la piel. No necesitaba excitarse con su cuerpo desnudo para saber que podía pasar el resto de su vida observando a aquella pelirroja llena de carácter y dulzura.

—¿Vas a dejar de mirarme? —inquirió la muchacha, arrancándolo del trance con una ceja levantada.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, me hace gracia que finjas que puedes verme sin los lentes.

—Tienes razón —aceptó James, volviendo a sonreír. La atrapó entre sus brazos, sin que le importara que el agua demasiado caliente se escurriera entre sus cuerpos. —A ver… déjame mirarte bien de cerca.

—¡Suéltame! —se carcajeó ella, removiéndose en vano. —¡Me estoy quemando!

—Exagerada. Apuesto a que todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando y de cerca no eres tan hermosa.

Lily consiguió zafarse, riendo y empujó a James con la palma, haciendo que el muchacho se clavase el grifo en la base de la espalda.

—Me maltratas —se ofendió él, poniendo distancia para no volver a golpearse.

—¡Tu también!

—Aprende a bañarte con el agua a temperatura normal.

—Mejor quítate —espetó, rodando los ojos. —Tengo que enjuagarme esto —se señaló el cabello y volvieron a cambiar. James soltó una carcajada ante la mueca de la pelirroja, viendo como su mano enseguida buscaba el grifo.

—Vaaale —aceptó él, alargando la afirmación como un niño pequeño. —Voy saliendo.

Se vistieron sin prisas, echándose miraditas cómplices con la risa enredada entre los dientes. Lily terminó de repasar la habitación, asegurándose de no olvidar nada, y se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama recién hecha.

Se tiró hacia atrás, los brazos en cruz y el cabello todavía húmedo desparramado sobre la almohada.

—No quiero irme.

—Tampoco yo —convino James, imitándola y uniendo sus cabezas de un lado. —Nunca creí que ese acento de mierda me gustara tanto.

—¿Es solo por el idioma? —preguntó Lily, enarcando una ceja. El muchacho sonrió.

—Claro que no.

—Fue como un sueño.

—¿Sueñas conmigo a menudo? Espero estar vestido.

—Oh, créeme… no lo estás —Lily rio, rodando apenas para quedar frente a la mirada chispeante de James.

—Tendrás que contarme alguna vez.

—Mm… casi mejor que no.

El joven frunció la nariz de disgusto, y la pelirroja se inclinó su suficiente para besarlo.

—Volveremos el próximo año —sentenció él de golpe, adquiriendo esa expresión que Lily conocía tan bien. La determinación de James era igual —o peor— que la de Sirius cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente. Era un cabezota, por mucho que lo negase. Y la muchacha supo que hablaba completamente en serio.

—Pero…

—Volveremos, y haremos lo mismo que esta semana —sonrió de lado, presumido. —Bueno, casi… la próxima prometo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por _conocer_ realmente la ciudad.

—No engañas a nadie —se carcajeó la chica, acurrucándose a su lado. —No te importa nada ver el Louvre, ni…

—Para obra de arte ya estás tú en mi cama.

—¿Alguna vez se te van a terminar esos piropos de tan mala calidad?

—Creí que te gustaban.

—Eres un engreído —concluyó Lily, rodando los ojos. —¿De verdad podremos volver?

—Claro. Lo haremos todos los años, ¿vale? Será algo así como nuestra tradición. Regalo de aniversario.

—Y como tú estás forrado, entonces no habrá problema, ¿verdad?

—Nunca te escuché quejar de mi fortuna.

—Bueno, si costea los viajes a París entonces puedo aceptarla —James se rio, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a la pelirroja.

—¿Serán muchos viajes? —fingió preocuparse él, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Oh, sí… montones. Pienso estar casada con el ser más engreído de la tierra hasta que consiga que se le bajen los humos.

—Eso no ocurrirá nunca, y lo sabes.

—Exactamente.

Lily le estampó un beso en los labios que vibró de la risa que James buscaba sin éxito aguantar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, voy a ser sincera, si es que aún no se han dado cuenta. No se me da muy bien toda la cuestión romántica y fluff de la trama, así que hice lo mejor que pude. Creo que generé mucha expectativa con la luna de miel de Lily y James y al final me ha quedado medio sosa, pero... ustedes dirán. Tengo que confesar que no quería caer en demasiados clichés o salirme de la realidad un rato para fingir que estamos en una comedia romántica porque ya me conocen. Aquí solo encontrarán drama._

 _Estoy un poco nerviosa por este capítulo, así que espero con ansiedad —cuándo no— comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea. Aunque espero que no haya maldiciones, porque sé que los fans del Blackinnon querrán verme arder —otra vez—. Ya no sé si van a creerme, pero les juro que el dilema de Chris está a la vuelta de la esquina. Un poco más de paciencia._

 _Ahora, a los tecnicismos._

 _En mi perfil, ya saben, pueden encontrar_ **«No vales más que yo»** _, un fic paralelo a_ Guerra _que cuenta un poco la historia de Andrómeda y Ted. Y supongo que quedan las horas contadas para que también puedan encontrar_ **«María»** _, el tan prometido fic sobre Mary, en cuanto escalemos los doscientos o me vaya de vacaciones, lo que ocurra primero. Les explicaré un poco más y mejor por qué decidí escribirlo aparte, así que cuando gusten podrán pasarse por cualquiera de los dos, ¡los estoy esperando!_

 _Con respecto a_ Guerra _, es probable que me tome un pequeño descanso antes del próximo capítulo. Como les adelanté, me estoy yendo una semana de vacaciones con mis amigas, quienes van a regañarme si estoy encerrada escribiendo todo el día —qué malvadas—. Nos leeremos cuando regrese, aunque ya saben que no puedo estar lejos de aquí por más de quince días. Aún no puedo adelantarles en qué línea temporal seguiremos porque todavía no me decido, tengo escritas varias partes de todas._

 _Mientras tanto, pueden alegrarme la vida como hacen siempre con sus reviews, y también pueden encontrarme fangirleando muy mucho en Twitter como **CeciTonks**._

 _Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero dedicarle con todos mis nervios y cariño a la maravillosa **Aisha96** —o Vero, desde hace dos semanas—, porque está de cumpleaños, porque es tan bella y genial que no puedo dejar de hablar con ella, y porque merece todos mis cielos y más. Un capítulo es lo único que puedo regalarte de momento, pero ya sabes que hay planes de mucho más._

 _Es todo. Como no me canso de decir, GRACIAS por todo su apoyo y cariño. No sería lo mismo sin ustedes._

 _¡Los quiero!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	42. XLII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLII**

 _«I got these feelings for you_

 _And I can't help myself no more_

 _Can't fight these **feelings** for you_

 _No, I can't help myself no more.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Llegó resollando hasta la Sala Común, atravesando como un rayo la estancia para subir los peldaños de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas a una velocidad de vértigo, sin aliento.

—¡Lily!

Hizo caso omiso del llamado y abrió de un tirón la puerta a su habitación, cerrando tras sí para sujetarse el costado punzante. Buscó aire con la boca abierta, y se dio cuenta que sus rodillas temblaban.

¿James seguiría llamándola?

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse más estúpida, porque cuando levantó la mirada, Kerry-Anne la observaba desde su cama, con un libro sobre el regazo.

—¿Lily?

La pelirroja siguió el impulso que la había llevado hasta arriba y redujo de dos zancadas la distancia hacia el baño, encerrándose sin escrúpulos.

Pudo oír al otro lado cómo la cabeza de su amiga intentaba entender las piezas fragmentadas.

—¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien? —se escuchó enseguida la suave voz de Kerry-Anne. —¿Te sientes enferma? —frente al silencio, la chica golpeó apenas con los nudillos. —Lily, dime que ocurre.

La aludida, del otro lado de la puerta, tuvo que inspirar profundamente antes de poder contestar.

—Nada, Annie. Estoy bien —titubeó, incorporando grandes bocanadas de aire. —Déjame aquí un rato, ¿vale?

La calma duró un segundo.

—Sal, Lily, anda —Kerry-Anne se oía contrariada. —Hablemos. ¿Quieres que avise en la enfermería?

La pelirroja volvió a respirar de manera exagerada. El dolo en el costado remitía.

—Estoy bien, solo… solo déjame.

—Lily…

No volvió a obtener respuesta.

La joven se sentía mareada. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo contra la puerta hasta caer de culo al suelo, enterrando el rostro entre las rodillas. No se había molestado en prender las luces, por lo que la oscuridad le impidió ver cualquier otra cosa más que el contorno del linóleo del que estaba cubierto el piso del baño.

No entendía qué mierda le ocurría, pero las ganas de echarse a llorar solo se habían incrementado cuando se supo en paz. Se mordió los labios hasta sentir el conocido regusto metálico. No le gustaba derramar lágrimas incomprensibles, no era su estilo.

Probablemente James ya se hubiese marchado. Estaba segura que estaría dolido, y ese pensamiento le provocó un espasmo que no terminó en sollozo por pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

No podía fingir que nada había ocurrido. Había leído la determinación de James en ese instante efímero, que parecía haber ocurrido a trompicones. Iba a besarla.

Si ella no había querido permitirlo, ¿por qué se sentía como la mierda en ese momento? ¿Por qué estaba reprimiendo las incontenibles ganas de llorar por cabezonería de la más fuerte?

¿Qué era, por Merlín santísimo, lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella?

Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándole con James?

El mareo solo se pronunció cuando, un cuarto de hora después, escuchó como aporreaban la puerta del baño al otro lado, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones sin respuesta.

—Lily, sé que estás ahí —advirtió Jane, al compás de los golpes que hicieron vibrar el cuerpo flojo de la pelirroja. —Sal de ahí, ¡sal de ahí!

La aludida no contestó. Emergió de su refugio entre brazos y rodillas y, adivinando lo que estaría por pasar, tomó la varita que estaba clavándosele en el muslo y bloqueó la puerta.

La amenaza de Jane llegó solo dos segundos después.

—Lily, abre. No me obligues a usar un _Alohomora_. ¡Abre la puta puerta! —espetó. Al juzgar por sus golpes, parecía que más que magia, la muchacha pretendía derribar la puerta con sus propias manos.

—Jane, tranquilízate —pidió otra voz, más débil. Era Kerry-Anne. Lily casi podía verlas, discutiendo y haciendo aspavientos.

—Lily, por favor, sal y habla con nosotras —pidió entonces Sally, de manera más civilizada. —Todo el castillo está hablando de cómo rechazaste a James. ¿Quieres salir y explicarnos? Anda, te hará mejor.

—Voy a usar la varita en cinco minutos si no asomas la nariz, Evans —se impacientó Jane, haciendo caso omiso del pedido mudo de Kerry-Anne.

Lily, dentro del baño, suspiró.

Adoraba a sus amigas, pero en ese momento, necesitaba estar sola.

En verdad, necesitaba a Mary y a Mar.

Optó por el silencio, que solo enfureció más a su amiga.

—Estás siendo jodidamente infantil, Lily —le recriminó Jane, a pesar del tirón que estaba dándole Kerry-Anne. —Si no sales y hablas, no resolverás lo que sea que esté atormentándote.

Sally, que deseaba la paz entre sus amigas casi tanto como saber qué estaba ocurriéndole a la pelirroja, barajó una solución intermedia, que tranquilizara a Jane y le diera algo de espacio a Lily.

—Escucha, iremos a cenar, ¿vale? Y luego nos cuentas qué pasó —ofreció, mirando de reojo a Jane, que bufó en señal de disconformidad. —Estaremos aquí para lo que quieras, Lily, pero no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos lo que estás pensando.

—Si no quieres hablar está bien —intervino Kerry-Anne, en voz baja. —Solo sal. Te entenderemos.

La pelirroja tuvo que morderse con fuerza las ganas de llorar, casi sin respirar, mientras oía cómo sus amigas se marchaban. Aguardó, con la vergüenza, la incomprensión y la rabia anudadas a la altura de la garganta, para asegurarse que hubiesen bajado antes de desbloquear la puerta con la varita y salir.

Quería aire. Necesitaba aclararse, y a ser posible, dar con Mary o con Mar. En ese momento sintió más que nunca la distancia impuesta por ser de casas diferentes. No podía dar con ellas de manera rápida, y no creía aguantar mucho más antes de que su cabeza fuese a explotar.

Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesita de Kerry-Anne para asegurarse que fuese la hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuviesen en el comedor cenando. No tenía intención de asomar la nariz allí, no si lo que había dicho Jane era cierto. No pensaba exponerse a los rumores —una vez más— y mucho menos, arriesgarse a encontrarse con James antes de poner en orden sus ideas.

Sin embargo, el chico tenía otros planes.

Cuando Lily se aseguró que sus rodillas no fallarían ni que sus ojos la traicionarían derramando las malditas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, se atrevió a bajar a la Sala Común con la cabeza gacha. El plan era atravesarla aprisa, esperando no encontrarse a nadie, y quizá dar un paseo por los Jardines, aunque fuera estuviese helado. O deambular cerca de la Torre Ravenclaw o las cocinas, a ver si pescaba a sus amigas. Era Premio Anual, después de todo, podía hacerlo sin peligro a ser castigada.

Lo que no esperaba era que, al aterrizar en la Sala Común, un movimiento a su costado casi la matase del susto.

Su corazón olvidó un latido cuando volteó, alarmada, y vio a James ponerse de pie de un salto.

Había estado esperando por ella todo ese tiempo.

—Lily, por favor —murmuró el muchacho, con la voz teñida de súplica. Ella había oído demasiadas veces esas palabras en la última hora, pero escucharlo de los labios de James la dejó de piedra en su sitio.

Era consciente de que estaba poniendo una cara de miedo, con los ojos muy grades de la sorpresa y la mueca tambaleante, sin decidir si echar a correr como una estúpida o enfrentar de una vez sus actos.

—Por favor —repitió el muchacho, envalentonado por la nula reacción de la chica. Era mejor que quisiera salir pitando. —¿Podemos hablar?

Lily tragó grueso, con la boca seca.

—Lo lamento —balbuceó, sin saber bien qué decir o por qué estaba disculpándose. Estuvo a punto de voltear para salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando James la asió con fuerza por la muñeca.

—Solo un momento. Por favor —pidió, algo desesperado. Lily abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. El joven, por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que los pocos estudiantes que pululaban por la estancia tenían la atención fija en ellos al pie de las escaleras.

—A solas —musitó entre dientes, torciendo el gesto. Lily no pudo oponerse aunque hubiese querido pues sus labios temblaban de incertidumbre. Lo siguió —su muñeca aún prisionera de los dedos de James, que no tenían intención de soltarla—, atravesando el retrato y refugiándose en el recodo del pasillo, alumbrados solo por las antorchas de los muros.

James carraspeó, y recién en ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que se veía nervioso. Ansioso, más bien.

Rompió el contacto y la miró directo a los ojos. Lily volvió a sentirse vulnerable, como hacía poco tiempo lo había hecho al llegar al castillo. Empezaba a preguntarse cuándo había adquirido esa mirada que la dejaba desarmada. Desnuda.

La forma de atravesarla de James tenía algo que parecía encenderle el pecho, dejarla en llamas.

A su merced.

—Lo siento mucho —suspiró entonces, bajando las pestañas por un segundo. Lucía genuinamente compungido. —No voy a decir que no quise hacerlo porque estaría mintiéndote, y créeme: jamás te mentiría —volvió a levantar los ojos para encontrarse a una pelirroja que no tenía idea qué decir. Decidió seguir expresándose. —Sabes que me gustas, Lily, me gustas hace tanto tiempo que creo que voy a enloquecer. Pero no de esta manera, ¿de acuerdo? Perdona —ella no supo por qué contenía el aliento cuando escuchó como volvía a disculparse. James dio un paso al frente y se animó a estirar los dedos para crear un esbozo de caricia en su mejilla. —Me dejé llevar y… no tiene caso. Olvídalo.

Lily atrapó la mano de James cuando iba a retirar su roce y la apretó entre su palma y el pómulo. El muchacho parpadeó, aturdido, y la pelirroja se sintió igual de perdida que antes, sin tener idea por qué había reaccionado de esa manera.

El tacto de James le calmaba la revolución en la cabeza y en el corazón.

—No debería haber corrido —confesó al fin, en un hilo de voz. —Lo lamento yo también.

La sonrisa fácil de James hizo aparición. Ladeó la cabeza, y la observó con algo que se parecía demasiado a la ternura.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. El bruto fui yo.

—De cualquier forma… —no supo qué más decir, así que se quedó como una tonta, soltando de golpe la mano de James para dejarla caer libre a su costado. La sonrisa de James disminuyó un poco y sus ojos se enturbiaron de seriedad.

—Escucha —pidió, revolviéndose el cabello sin pensarlo. —Espero no estar haciendo el mayor estúpido de mi vida, pero creo que aquí —se señaló con el dedo y a ella varias veces, evidenciando el espacio entre ambos. —Hay algo. Llámalo como quieras, pero de verdad… —se mordió la sonrisa cuando Lily desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. Por Merlín, qué difícil era no comportarse como un rematado imbécil si ella se veía tan jodidamente adorable. Intentó volver a empezar.

—Creo que ya aprendí que perseguirte no tiene caso. No era algo muy maduro, de cualquier forma —dejó escapar una risa nerviosa entre dientes, y vio con alivio como Lily también sonreía, empañada de recuerdos. —Así que no lo haré. Voy a seguir mostrándote lo que soy, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te molesta. Creo que nos llevamos bien, o al menos, mejor. Voy a demostrarte que puedo ser bueno para ti.

—¿Es una advertencia?

—Es una promesa. Y cuando veas que soy increíblemente genial y te guste aunque sea la mitad de lo que tú me gustas a mí, pues… dejaré que tú me des ese beso que nos debemos.

Las mejillas de Lily adquirieron un tono semejante a su cabello y el joven rio más fuerte al ver cómo abría la boca, algo indignada, sin saber qué decir.

—No estoy segura que eso vaya a pasar —declaró al fin, intentando recuperar su mueca normal. James se encogió de hombros.

—Yo opino lo contrario, pero da igual. Si te hace sentir tranquila, no lo volveré a intentar. Si algo ocurre, será porque tú lo quieres, ¿te parece bien?

La sonrisa de James deslumbraba tanto que Lily se vio asintiendo con la cabeza, todavía ofuscada.

—No deberías tener tantas esperanzas —intentó amonestarlo, con debilidad. Ella todavía no estaba segura qué demonios estaba ocurriéndole —ni en sus pensamientos ni en las reacciones de su cuerpo— mientras que el chico se veía increíblemente confiado.

—Está bien, no voy a presionarte —convino el muchacho, con media sonrisa. —Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

—Sí —exhaló Lily, advirtiendo que esa seguridad que irradiaba era debido a que entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos.

Por ella.

Pero… ¿y ella qué sentía por James?

No se había detenido a pensarlo antes. Y la abrumaba.

—Me perdonas por ser un bruto, ¿cierto? —repitió una última vez James, ajena a sus cavilaciones. Puso esa mueca tan ensayada de niño que no rompió un plato en su vida y que ya nadie podía creer.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada. —sonrió ella, todavía sintiendo sus extremidades tambaleantes. Era imposible sentirse incómoda con James por tanto tiempo.

—Nos vemos por ahí, entonces —se despidió el muchacho dado un paso atrás con las manos enlazadas a la espalda. —No olvides lo que te dije, ¿eh?

—Como podría —suspiró la muchacha, cuando él salió de su campo visual. Quebró la cintura, recostándose contra la pared y tapándose el rostro con las manos sudadas, dando la impresión de saberse vencida.

Pero esa no era Lily Evans.

Encontraría respuestas a la marea de sentimientos que la habían azotado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y lo haría cuando antes.

Y para eso, necesitaba a sus amigas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Resultó que en Escocia, las rondas eran terriblemente aburridas. Oteando el horizonte no se distinguía alteración alguna. Las montañas estaban tan mudas que daba grima.

Ni siquiera había viento.

—Hace un frío que te cagas —había soltado Dorcas nada más llegar. Sin embargo, era el único comentario negativo que había realizado la chica, bajo la atenta —y discreta— mirada de sus amigos.

No volvió a mencionar a su padre, ni mucho menos a comportarse de aquella manera esquiva.

Alice la dio por curada, a regañadientes, cuando al día siguiente —habían hecho noche otra vez al pie del Ben Nevis— la vio coquetear mientras comían bollos con Russell, como si nada hubiese pasado. Benji, en cambio, guardaba sus reservas. Sin embargo, Al lo había visto desviar la mirada cuando Dorcas se había doblado de risa y le había puesto la mano sobre el brazo de forma totalmente indiscreta.

Solo ella podría intentar ligar en una misión, por tranquila que fuera.

Volvieron a solicitarlos varias veces para patrullar las escarpadas colinas escocesas, por lo que combinaban los viajes al norte con entrenamiento y, en el caso de Alice, noches en el bar.

El viejo dueño cascarrabias empezaba a hartarse de que la chica fuese tan inconstante con sus turnos, hasta la había amenazado con despedirla, pero Alice sabía bien que no tenía con quién reemplazarla. Procuraba caerle en gracia a su mujer —que solía defenderla, alegando las dudosas ocupaciones de la juventud— y se excusaba mintiendo sobre una supuesta carrera universitaria que le consumía su tiempo disponible.

—No te preocupes, corazón —le había dicho la mujer, a pesar de oír de fondo los resoplidos de su esposo. —Tú eres el futuro, tienes que ser alguien para poder proteger a la gente como nosotros.

—Sigue hablando como los jodidos laboristas, ya ves cómo nos va con Callaghan —refunfuñaba el viejo por lo bajo, mientras repasaba el local vacío, presto a cerrar. —Este país necesita mano dura.

Alice había sonreído con calidez al ver cómo su esposa rodaba los ojos y le apretaba con cariño la palma. Se sentía con suerte de haber conseguido ese pequeño lugar: no era mucho dinero, ni siquiera era demasiado buena en ello —aún le costaba empatizar con los clientes y todavía le asaltaban algunas dudas sobre el dinero _muggle_ —, pero se sentía a gusto allí.

Y en casa, Dorcas volvía a ser la de siempre. Casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Benji estaba algo taciturno pero, ¿cuándo no? Y volvía a reconstruir la relación con Frank, lo que le hacía saltar todo el tiempo el corazón en el pecho, amenazando con salírsele. Solía acostarse obcecada en no volver a ilusionarse, pero era algo difícil de sostener si recordaba la sonrisa radiante de Frank, esa que le dedicaba solo a ella.

Había enterrado la breve aventura con BJ en lo más profundo de su memoria, al igual que lo había hecho con los otros muchachos con los que se había acostado alguna vez. Si bien BJ había sido algo diferente, pues había durado mucho más que los otros y aún sentía algo… _extraño_ al recordarlo, prefería borrar de su mente los detalles escabrosos y hacerle caso a la mujer del dueño del bar: concentrarse en su futuro.

De esa manera se sucedieron los días, como un río sereno en su cauce, arrullador y constante. Alice casi no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que una mañana, despertó con el aroma al desayuno y se encontró con Dorcas en la cocina maquillándose.

—Las tostadas están listas —le informó, sin despegar la vista de su espejo de mano, mientras terminaba de retocarse los ojos. —Apresúrate si no quieres que Frank se las termine cuando lleguen.

—¿Vas a algún lado y no me enteré? —preguntó Alice pasmada, buscando agua caliente para su te. Le dolía el pecho de solo verla arreglada a medias. Dorcas era bellísima al natural, pero cuando lo deseaba, podía ser arrebatadora. Esa mañana, parecía querer conseguir ese efecto.

Mientras volcaba el agua caliente en su taza, Alice se observó el pijama abrigado con el que dormía y los pies descalzos y se sintió miserable. Ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo podría siquiera aspirar a alcanzar a Dorcas.

Se sentó frente a la muchacha, que estaba terminando con su rostro perfecto y empezaba a peinarse el cabello, sorbiendo a desgana.

—Claro que no —contestó, divertida. —¿Sabes siquiera qué día es hoy?

—¿Martes? —tanteó Al, ladeando la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa y estirando el brazo para cazar una tostada.

Dorcas rodó los ojos.

—Es San Valentín —puntualizó, rodando los ojos. —En serio, a veces me pregunto dónde será que tienes la cabeza.

—Hasta donde corroboré hoy, sobre los hombros.

—Qué graciosa —Dorcas se echó la melena hacia atrás. —Russell me invitó un trago luego de la ronda, y supongo que no tendré tiempo de regresar para arreglarme.

—¿Así que la mejor solución fue estar lista para matarlo ya de temprano? —se burló Alice, luego de masticar con fruición.

—Claro que no. Lo mataré después, cuando me vea desnuda.

—Eres imposible —se lamentó la chica, elevando los ojos al cielo.

Dorcas iba a responder una grosería —estaba segura— cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió sin llamar, y la cabeza somnolienta de Frank se asomó, seguida de Benji.

—Buen día —murmuró el chico con voz pastosa, arrastrándose hasta su sillón habitual. Benji solo cabeceó y cerró con cuidado.

—Desde aquí puedo verte las sábanas —se carcajeó Dorcas, que se había levantado para regresar a la cocina. Traía agua y tazas. —Supongo que será café.

—Dormí como la mierda.

—Pobrecito. Alice, hazle arrumacos.

—Cállate —espetó ella, fulminándola con la mirada para hacer caso omiso a su sonrojo. Benji rodó los ojos y se sentó, pero Frank estaba muy cansado como para seguir la pulla.

—¿Por qué te ves así? —inquirió el rubio, sin prestar atención al intercambio. Había aceptado la infusión y revolvía distraído con la cucharilla.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Dorcas entrecerrando los ojos —¿Hermosa? ¿Despampanante? ¿Ya mojaste tus calzones?

Benji bebió sin prisa. Una vez más, Alice admiró la tranquilidad —casi indiferencia— con la que solía enfrentar a Dorcas, cosa que naturalmente, dejaba a la chica llena de rabia.

—Olvídalo —murmuró. Dorcas iba a hablar pero Al la atajó al vuelo: aún era demasiado temprano para que empezaran a pelear.

—Vamos, vamos, que hay que salir —apremió, buscando paz. Su amiga solo puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua por detrás, solo para ella.

—Vaaaale —masculló Frank, que dormitaba desde el sillón, con la mejilla aplastada contra su brazo.

Salieron poco después rumbo al Ministerio, desde donde tomarían un traslador —como casi todos los días de la semana anterior— para aterrizar de manera directa en tierra escocesa. Dearborn no los había acompañado nunca y los cuatro empezaban a sospechar que su jefe los enviaba para cubrir el trabajo pesado y aburrido. Era evidente que, independientemente de lo que hubiese ocurrido con los gigantes, en aquel momento ya no tenían intención de volver a despertar o bajar al mundo donde habitaban los humanos.

El Ministerio intentaba cubrirse las espaldas cuando ya se había manchado de mierda. Era eso lo que ocurría, y estaba claro que Dearborn así lo había entendido. Lo mejor que habían podido hacer las altas esferas había sido silenciar el tema en los medios.

Así que mataban el tiempo, recorriendo en vano laderas escarpadas y dejando correr los minutos al abrigo de hechizos térmicos que daban un poco de calor en aquel clima del demonio. Alice estaba contenta porque había conseguido la primera ronda con Frank y habían charlado todo el camino, contentos y bien abrigados. Cuando regresaron, ya era media mañana y a lo lejos se veía el humo del cigarro de Dorcas, que cuchicheaba con Russell en una posición bien íntima. La chica se llevaba el pitillo a los labios de manera sugerente, y parecía como si el Auror apenas pudiese creer lo que veía.

La chica intercambió una mirada con Frank, quien suspiró. Algo cansada de esa escena —que se había repetido con monstruosa regularidad durante todos sus años en Hogwarts— rebuscó entre el improvisado campamento hasta dar con una melena rubia. Benji no parecía haber reparado en el coqueteo descarado de Dorcas, al contrario, comentaba algo con Stevens con gesto reconcentrado.

—Ya me encargo —musitó la chica hacia Frank, que asintió y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban su vida. Vio cómo se alejaba y no le dio vergüenza interrumpir a su amiga para llevársela a rastras lejos, entre montañas de altura vertiginosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué _haces_? —espetó Dorcas al ver que la chica no pensaba detenerse, plantando los talones para zafarse de su agarre.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —respondió ella enseguida, volteando con los brazos en jarra. Su amiga enarcó la ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estabas coqueteándole. En el puto trabajo. ¿Es que no tienes límites? —odiaba comportarse como una cascarrabias —como una madre menopáusica, le había dicho Dorcas más de una vez— pero es que a veces la joven parecía pedir a gritos que alguien le pusiera un límite.

Y ese alguien era Alice.

—¿Y qué? —se ofuscó la aludida, imitándola de mala manera. —No veo el problema.

—Que estamos de ronda, Dor —explicó Al, intentando ser paciente. Se arrepentía del arrebato, pero ya empezaba a colmarle la paciencia. —Dijiste que saldrían en la noche, ¿cierto? ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

—Esto es jodidamente aburrido y lo sabes. ¿Cuál es el problema? Estamos conociéndonos.

—Solo no seas tan obvia —pidió entonces la chica, con un deje de súplica. Dorcas no respondió de inmediato, enarcando una ceja y observándola con sus ojos de gacela.

—¿Es porque tú no puedes hacerlo? —preguntó al fin. Alice no comprendió. —De seguro que si le coqueteas un poco a Frank te hará caso, ¿sabes? No seas tan frígida, Al, por Merlín. Eso no fue nada. Ni siquiera estamos calentando los calderos aún. No sé cuál es tu puto problema con todo.

La chica se quedó de piedra, digiriendo la avalancha de sentimientos que se desató al oír las palabras de su amiga. Boqueó, sin estar segura sobre qué contestar, cuando un claro sonido de pisadas a sus espaldas las interrumpió.

Dorcas fue la más ágil, por supuesto, y ya tenía la varita levantada y el hechizo en la punta de la lengua cuando la cabeza rubia de Edgar Bones emergió de entre los árboles cercanos, con las manos levantadas en son de paz.

—Al fin consigo dar con alguien de la Orden —sonrió a modo de saludo, casi disculpándose.

—¿Qué?

—Llevo dando vueltas un cuarto de hora, buscándolas —explicó el hombre, con ese tono de voz tan grave y sereno. —Necesitamos una mano en Hogsmeade, ¿están ocupadas? Era turno de Hestia y Fabian, pero ocurrió un imprevisto y… —lo dejó al aire con un gesto. —¿Podrían?

—Nadie nos va a extrañar allí, ¿no? —dijo Dorcas, haciendo una mueca elocuente hacia Alice, que todavía aturdida, no atinó ni a rodar los ojos. —Tendremos que volver antes de que termine el turno.

—Son solo unas horas —explicó Edgar. —No puedo peinar solo el pueblo, y no es muy lejos de aquí. De cualquier forma, nada ocurrirá, ya sabemos que los mortífagos no van a acercarse a Hogwarts, al menos, mientras Dumbledore esté allí. Es solo precaución.

—De acuerdo —convino enseguida la chica, sin consultarlo siquiera con Al. —Le avisaremos a Frank, para que nos cubra. ¿Nosotras seremos suficientes?

—Claro —afirmó el hombre, amable. —Es solo precaución —repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Andando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Febrero de 1978**

Sin embargo, Lily no pudo dar con sus amigas aquella noche, aunque estuvo más de veinte minutos pululando por el castillo, con un nudo de sentimientos incomprensibles en el pecho. Había vuelto casi sobre el toque de queda a los dormitorios, donde Sally y las demás le habían guardado algo de cenar, cosa que se había borrado por completo de su mente.

Comió a desgana, con la mueca inquisitiva de Jane, sin mediar palabra. Entre Sally y Kerry-Anne la apaciguaron lo suficiente como para dejarlo estar y Lily se sumió pronto en un sueño intranquilo con las cortinas corridas.

Al día siguiente tendría Encantamientos en la cuarta hora, lo que equivaldría dar con Mar. Podrían quedar para el almuerzo y, con un poco de suerte, pescar a Mary para reunirse en los jardines.

A pesar de sus sólidos planes, Lily no tenía en cuenta que alguien más estaba buscándola a ella.

La encontró camino a Pociones, su primera asignatura del día. Solo compartía esa clase con Kerry-Anne y la joven ya se había adelantado porque quería hablar con Slughorn sobre un trabajo a entregar la próxima semana. La voz conocida la detuvo camino a las mazmorras.

Lily se preguntó, antes de voltear, si Severus podría ver la estela que habían dejado las palabras de James sobre su cabeza, haciéndola sentir confundida y ansiosa.

—Necesito hablar contigo —soltó el chico a la distancia, como si estuviese hablándole a la pared. La pelirroja dejó volar de golpe todas las preocupaciones que tenía en mente para concentrarse en el dolor y la rabia que le provocaba ese gesto.

Aún después de todo ese tiempo, esa distancia abierta entre ellos le hacía escocer los bordes del corazón.

—¿Ah sí?

Aquella conversación era un eco de todas las veces que Severus había intentado dar con ella, en vano. Lily no era una persona rencorosa, más bien lo contrario, pero había algo que la obligaba a rechazar a su antiguo amigo, por muchas veces que él le hubiese susurrado perdones quebrados. No era rencorosa, era cierto, pero había una delgada línea que comprometía todo lo que pensaba que estaba mal en el mundo, y era ese límite el que Severus había atravesado, arañándola con saña y haciendo pedazos su amistad.

Ya no sentía rencor. Solo pena. Un dolor sordo e infinito por todo el cariño muerto que le quedaba en el pecho. Y la negativa de volver a dejarse lastimar.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Lily, por favor —la pelirroja sintió como las palabras —las mismas que había pronunciado James el día anterior— se convertían en esquirlas que se clavaban en su piel, reabriendo viejas llagas que no cesaban de supurar.

—¿Qué? —masculló, con excesiva rudeza. Se sintió infantil, pero no tenía humor para enfrentarlo en ese momento. Se volteó, dándole la espalda. No debería haberle sorprendido, pero Severus no hizo amago de reducir la distancia entre ellos, y se quedó allí, al final del pasillo, a medias escondido, a medias suplicante.

—Déjame hablar.

—Adelante, nadie te lo prohíbe, ¿cierto?

Severus comprendió el doble sentido de las palabras de Lily, apretando los dientes.

—Escúchame.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es cierto que has salido con Pott…?

La muchacha lo cortó antes de terminar.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer —quiso sonar afilada, pero su voz se quebró al final, reduciendo el impacto. Se encogió un poco, y Severus pudo percibir el leve temblor de sus hombros.

—Te estás equivocando, Lily, por favor. Ellos no son buenos para ti. Son una escoria, que creen que pueden…

—¿Qué pueden qué?

—Que pueden tenerte.

Lily volteó tan rápido que a ojos del muchacho se asemejó a una centella pelirroja, demasiado brillante y demasiado lejos como para asirla.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Y comprendió su error.

—No es lo que…

—Deja de buscarme —esa vez, la voz de la joven sonaba firme, envalentonada por la sensación de sentir la sangre en su punto de ebullición al escuchar a su viejo amigo. —Deja de seguirme, deja de querer hablar conmigo a esta maldita distancia. Deja de esconderte. Yo no tengo miedo, ¿lo tienes tú? Si elegir tu lugar te hacía tan feliz… ¿por qué te empeñas en hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué te avergüenza mi presencia, si eres tú el que me busca?

—¿Y Potter no lo hace?

—James no tiene nada que ver en esto. Hablo en serio, Severus. No vuelvas a buscarme. Parece que soy muy poco para ti.

—¡No es cierto!

—No soy la propiedad de nadie —afirmó, haciendo caso omiso del joven, que se había puesto lívido. —Que te quede bien claro. Tus has elegido tus amistades sin tenerme en cuenta. Lo justo es que haga lo mismo.

—Lily, por fav…

—Y no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi casa —agregó ella, recordando de pronto la escena del año anterior. —No quiero volver a hablar contigo. Entiéndelo de una vez.

Kerry-Anne había fruncido la nariz al ver la cara con la que entraba Lily más tarde a la clase.

—¿Qué tienes? —había musitado, apenas abriendo los labios mientras el Profesor Slughorn terminaba de dar las indicaciones. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, Annie, estoy bien —había mentido ella con una sonrisa pequeña, culpable de hacer preocupar tanto a sus amigas. No le había pasado desapercibida la mirada suspicaz que le había echado James al ingresar al aula, ni sus ojos clavados en la nuca durante la clase.

Por eso, agobiada, había esperado Encantamientos casi de manera desesperada, para finalmente encontrarse con el pasotismo tranquilizador de Mar, que solo levantó las cejas perdidas bajo su flequillo y cabeceó.

—Nos vemos donde siempre en el almuerzo, ¿vale?

Lily se sintió al fin tranquila, sabiendo que pronto estaría con sus amigas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Había sido una tarde estupenda, tal y como Sirius la había previsto.

Los silencios incómodos que creía haber borrado ni siquiera se presentaron a la cita, pues Marilyn se encargaba de llenarlos con sus comentarios alegres y risueños, sacándole a Mar más sonrisas de las que el chico hubiese visto hasta el momento. Y todo en el transcurso de pocas horas.

La niña había estado encantada cuando Sirius la invitó a unos enormes helados que se tambaleaban sin caer solo a fuerza de magia. No le había importado en lo más mínimo el frío que mordía con fuerza, mientras lengüeteaba extasiada, admirando las bellezas de Hogsmeade en invierno. Marlenne se había negado en redondo a probar el helado, pero Sirius la había pillado en un aparte, cuando Marilyn le tendió el dulce comido a medias, para que lo degustara.

Habían levantado algunas miradas sorprendidas —Sirius Black paseándose con una Ravenclaw con mala cara y una niña era algo ciertamente inusual—, pero el joven había esquivado con maestría cualquier comentario, intentando que nadie molestase a las hermanas McKinnon.

Había sonreído, estupefacto, cuando Marlenne le había confesado, mientras la nariz de Marilyn se aplastaba en el enésimo escaparate, que debía ayudarla a regresar a la niña, pues todavía no se le daba bien la aparición.

—Tendrás que sujetarme fuerte —le había respondido con sorna, divertido. Se había inclinado para susurrarle luego —Como lo haces por las noches, ¿sabes? Cuando me clavas las uñas para no gemir de…

—Cállate —lo había cortado ella, saliendo del paso. Sirius se había reído entre dientes porque la había pillado con la guardia baja y era delicioso. Sus labios todavía cosquilleaban del roce intencional que había deslizado por la piel de su cuello.

Así que había disfrutado de lo lindo cuando una reacia Mar había tenido que envolverse en sus brazos junto a Marilyn para aparecerse en Manchester al caer la tarde. Sirius había aprovechado para pellizcarle el culo y se había carcajeado sin remilgos ante la expresión de enfado e indignación que se pintó en el rostro de la chica, cerrándole la puerta de su casa en las narices.

El joven se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se sentó en la entrada a esperar. Quería darle algo de espacio para despedirse.

Un rato y dos pitillos después, Mar salió con la misma mueca agria, y siguió de largo sin detenerse en su presencia.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —le gritó Sirius, cómodo desde su lugar.

—A Hogwarts.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo sin mí?

—No eres imprescindible, Black. Deberías saberlo —masculló, plantada en la acera. Sirius enarcó una ceja, pero olvidó el comentario mordaz que tenía colgando de la lengua porque se quedó observándola, de perfil, con el cabello espeso revuelto al viento y los ojos brillando.

—No quise arriesgarme con Marilyn, pero soy perfectamente capaz de volver a aparecerme en Hogsmeade.

—¿Ah sí? —la desafió el joven con una sonrisa. —Pruébalo.

No creía que fuese a hacerlo. Cuando la chica bufó y se esfumó, la carcajada de Sirius volvió a resonar, casi como un ladrido.

Por supuesto que lo haría. No sería Mar de otra manera.

Tiró la colilla y la siguió, todavía con la risa vibrándole en el pecho.

Cuando emergió en el pueblo, no le costó dar con la melena de Mar. Ya podía reconocerla hasta con los ojos cerrados. La chica andaba aprisa, con las primeras luces encendidas para paliar la tenue oscuridad, buscando un carruaje para regresar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la siguió, encaramándose al vehículo apenas arrancó.

No consiguió arrancarle expresión alguna cuando la joven lo vio atacar su carruaje. Al parecer, ella también podía reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Anduvieron en silencio, con el traqueteo en los oídos. El camino fue corto, uno de esos suspiros de otro mundo.

—No te preocupes por las fotos —le dijo Sirius antes de bajar, apenas se detuvo el movimiento. Encontró la huidiza y aireada mirada de Mar, que lo observaba con los labios fruncidos. Sirius amplió la sonrisa, esa que se reservaba para cosas sucias. —Las reservo para mi placer personal, cuando te pones en mal plan, con la regla y todo eso.

Antes de oír la maldición de la chica saltó y se encaminó carcajeándose hacia el castillo, imaginado la mueca indignada y algo ruborizada de Mar, que le hacía correr la sangre con frenesí, de puras ganas de hacerla rabiar.

Es que esa chica iba a matarlo, de veras.

En la cena se vio arrancado de sus pensamientos para la Ravenclaw porque Remus y Peter andaban cuchicheando sobre James, que se había retrasado para bajar a cenar.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Estaba duchándose, el entrenamiento terminó hace poco —explicó el licántropo sirviéndose ensalada. Peter torció el gesto, dándole a entender que había más allí y Sirius no lo dejó correr.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se giró hacia Peter con la boca llena. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Escuchamos que Lily volvió a rechazarlo —confesó en voz baja. —Pero no hemos podido hablar con él todavía, luego de Hogsmeade se fue a entrenar.

—¿La pelirroja lo mandó a volar? —se extrañó, buscando a la chica en la mesa. Se sorprendió al no verla entre Jane y Sally y volteó para dar con la mesa Hufflepuff, a ver si andaba con Mary.

—No está ahí —intervino Remus con tranquilidad. —No la hemos visto tampoco.

—Raro. ¿Y dices que James no volvió hecho una nenaza por eso?

—Solo tomó la escoba y salió como un rayo.

—Ahí viene —intervino Peter, alzando la vista hacia la entrada donde James se hacía paso hasta ellos. Lucía cansado, pero no deprimido. —Sirius, intenta ser…

—¿Te han rechazado? —soltó el chico, ajeno a la advertencia, nada más su amigo se acercó lo suficiente para oírlo por encima del barullo del comedor. —¿ _Otra vez_?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió James tomando asiento y sirviéndose algo para beber.

—De la pelirroja.

—¿De Lily?

—¿Quién más? ¿Te dio calabazas o no?

—Sí. Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no estás llorando como Remus cuando se acerca ese día del mes?

—Sirius… —se impacientó el aludido en vano. James amplió la sonrisa y atacó una pieza de pollo que tenía al tiro.

—Porque no me importa.

—¿Qué? —escupió Peter, limpiándose los labios con la manga. —¿De verdad eres James?

—¿Puedes contarnos de una jodida vez lo que pasó así conseguimos tener una cena civilizada? —pidió Remus con hastío, viendo el estropicio que estaban haciendo sus amigos y las miradas divertidas y reprobadoras que estaban recibiendo a ambos lados de la mesa.

—Es que no hay mucho qué contar —replicó el joven. —Salimos como _amigos_ , salió todo bien hasta que la cagué e intenté besarla.

—Eso no suena alentador —apuntó Peter haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Más bien suena como la mierda —completó Sirius con las cejas alzadas. James rodó los ojos.

—La cosa no terminó ahí. Me disculpé y…

—¿Por querer besarla?

—¿Estás siguiendo la historia, Sirius? No parece —interrumpió Remus, mordaz, provocando la carcajada de Peter.

—Pero si tuviese que disculparse por cada vez que quiere besarla o hacerle algo peor —James sonrió divertido, y la carcajada de Peter fue más fuerte. —debería hacerlo todo el puto tiempo, ¿no crees? Y no pongas esa cara de haberte tragado un palo, Remus, ya vimos que solo fue pollo.

—Eres insoportable.

—Eso dicen. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces —retomó James, sin enojarse por la interrupción. —Me disculpé por _intentar_ besarla y creo que me perdonó.

—¿Y dónde está la parte feliz del asunto? —terció Peter, ya repuesto. Remus también lo miraba con curiosidad, procurando ignorar las muecas exageradas de Sirius que adornaban el relato.

—En que le dije que había algo entre nosotros y no lo negó. ¿Entienden? Tenemos algo. De verdad.

—Yo creo que fue tu mente perturbada la que lo inventó, porque estoy seguro que la pelirroja jamás estaría de acuerdo en algo así.

—Él hablando de mentes perturbadas…

—También tengo para ti, si es lo que estás buscando.

—Paz —pidió Peter en cuanto se dio cuenta que Remus iba a contestar. —Eso es excelente, James, pero…

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde los dejaría, exactamente?

La sonrisa de James resbaló despacio, como en cámara lenta, cuando reparó en esa pregunta a la que no podía ofrecerle respuesta alguna.

—No tengo ni puta idea.

La carcajada de Sirius hizo tambalear la mesa.

Sin embargo, James estaba demasiado cansado —mental y físicamente— como para poder darle vueltas al asunto, pues nada más llegar a los dormitorios cayó frito sobre su cama, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de Remus, para que al menos se cambiara la ropa.

El partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se había disputado en el mes anterior, con una victoria ajustada por parte de los tejones que le daba esperanzas a Gryffindor. Esa era la razón por la que James había estado tan alerta y riguroso con los entrenamientos. En el horizonte se venía el partido contra Hufflepuff —y la definición de Ravenclaw y Slytherin— que determinaría si aún había chances de correr tras la Copa.

Así que Peter intentó apaciguar a Remus, que se rindió sabiendo que no tenía caso de cualquier modo. Cuando se metió al baño, Peter se acercó a quitarle los lentes a James que aún llevaba puestos —y torcidos— antes de ponerse el pijama.

Sirius había decidido dejarle su espacio a Mar esa noche. Le parecía lo correcto, aunque su instinto solía fallar en esas ocasiones en las que debía sacar a relucir su tacto. Se metió en la cama sintiéndose ajeno en su propio cuarto, después de todas las noches que había pasado fuera.

Cuando Remus sacudió la varita para apagar las luces y la cabeza de Sirius tocó la almohada, supo que no iba a dormirse. Tenía mucha energía recorriéndole el cuerpo y muchas imágenes grabadas en la piel como para vencerse a la inconsciencia.

Empezó a dar vueltas, en vano. Mar regresaba a sus pensamientos con la fuerza de un huracán, haciéndolo incursionar en cosas que no deseaba reflexionar.

¿Por qué había llevado a Marilyn hasta Mar? Había actuado como un perro faldero. Sin embargo, recién en aquel momento, sumido en la oscuridad, reparaba en ello. No se había preguntado la razón, o las consecuencias de sus actos mientras se aparecía en Manchester. Simplemente, había deseado hacerlo.

Había deseado hacer feliz a Mar.

Le parecía que empezaba a tambalearse sobre un límite que nunca había visto. No estaba seguro qué ocurriría si lo atravesaba.

Pero no le avergonzaba enfrentarse al hecho de que Mar, con su presencia inexpresiva, casi imperceptible, se había convertido en algo cotidiano. Algo tan necesario como las otras tres personas que dormían bajo ese techo. Era un cariño diferente al que sentía por Lily —a la que estaba aprendiendo a querer a fuerza de costumbre—, porque no le hacía atravesar medio país para obtener una simple sonrisa sincera.

Y lo calentaba. Merlín, lo calentaba muchísimo. Aunque no conseguía dar con eso que lo hacía ponerse duro al segundo, de solo pensar en el cuerpo de Mar lo dejaba con la adrenalina a mil.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo así.

Era… _diferente_. Porque Mar lo era.

Entonces, una luz se encendió dentro de su mente. Lo hizo girarse de golpe, hacia la izquierda donde dormía James todavía con la túnica puesta y se estiró para zarandearlo.

—Cuernos, despierta.

El muchacho murmuró algo ininteligible y dio un manotazo ciego para quitárselo de encima, girando el rostro al lado opuesto.

—¡Levántante, anda! —chilló, sacudiéndose las sábanas de una patada.

—¿¡Qué mierda quieres?!

—Sirius, vuelve a la cama —escuchó al otro lado la voz ronca de Remus.

—¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió Peter, adormilado.

—Sirius tuvo una pesadilla y no deja de gritar —masculló James, que había enterrado la cara en la almohada. —Mátenlo por mí. Lo despediré en la mañana.

—No seas una nenaza, tengo algo que decirles.

—Eso es nuevo —apuntó Peter desde su cama. Se había incorporado y rebuscaba la varita para prender las luces.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? —gimió su amigo, hundido hasta las orejas.

—Sí.

—No —respondieron Remus y Sirius al unísono. Se miraron, uno resoplando y otro con una gran sonrisa. El único que no hizo amago de volver a enterrarse bajo las mantas fue Peter, por lo que Sirius resolvió soltarlo sin más preludios.

—Estoy saliendo con Mar.

Casi pudo oír cómo la frase impactaba en el cerebro de cada uno de sus amigos, generando un desastre de proporciones mayúsculas.

—¿Qué tú _qué_?

—¿QUÉ?

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

Sirius se recostó sobre sus almohadas, disfrutando la repentina atención que estaba obteniendo al fin de ellos, en variadas muecas de estupefacción e incredulidad.

Lo repitió por el puro goce de generar efecto.

—Que-estoy-saliendo-con-Mar —dijo, pausando con exageración. —No es algo tan difícil de entender, ¿eh?

—Con Marl… —balbuceó Peter, que tenía los ojos como platos. —¿Con Marlenne McKinnon?

El joven levantó la ceja, reprimiendo la carcajada.

Estaba siendo mejor de lo esperado.

—¿Qué otra Mar conoces tú?

Peter se quedó sin habla.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió James, despierto de golpe. Hasta había conseguido ponerse los anteojos de forma descuidada sobre los ojos achinados de sueño.

—Siempre hablo en serio.

—Claro —bufó Remus, que no parecía tan contento. —¿Puedes explicarnos qué mierda estás haciendo Sirius? Te recuerdo que…

—Pues me la estoy tirando, si quieres puedo ser más explícito y…

—¿Con ella estuviste pasando todas esas noches? —lo interrumpió James, demasiado anonadado como para esperar a que la mofa de Sirius llegase a su fin.

—Algo así.

—¿Estás acostándote con Marlenne? —repitió Peter, que seguía sin poder creérselo.

—¿Estás _saliendo_ con Marlenne? —lo imitó James, con una mueca.

—Sirius, ¿a qué estás jugando? —masculló Remus pinzándose el puente de la nariz.

—No es como si lo hubiese hecho para joderlos a ustedes, ¿saben? —empezó a mosquearse el muchacho, rodando los ojos.

—Pues perdónanos por no haberlo visto venir, hasta donde sabía, Mar para ti era un Inferi que no merecía más que un vistazo.

—Lo sigue siendo.

—No te entiendo —se exasperó Peter, echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo hice para metérsela o...?

—¡Sirius! —lo amonestó Remus, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Quieres explicarnos qué demonios está ocurriendo, Pulgas? —pidió James, buscando algo de paciencia para poder comprender qué mierda estaba pasando. Sirius bufó.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirles. Nos acostamos. La pasamos bien. Es extraño, pero...

—¿La quieres? —el licántropo lo observaba con fijeza, una inusitada seriedad pintándole el rostro cansado.

—¿Si quiero verla desnuda? Porque la respuesta es afirmativa.

—Sirius, te estoy hablando en serio —masculló Remus, torciendo el gesto. Peter se rió entre dientes.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Marlenne es nuestra _compañera_ , Sirius —puntualizó entonces el chico, sin abrir demasiado la boca para hablar. —Y más importante, es mi amiga.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos, lobito?

—Si juegas con ella voy a romperte los dientes.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por la firmeza de sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no le dices lo mismo a James? ¿Lily no cuenta?

—Te estoy hablando en serio. James está tan loco por Lily que primero se lanzaría al calamar gigante antes de lastimarla —el licántropo intercambió una rápida mirada con su amigo y redujo un poco la rudeza de su expresión. —No te estoy amenazando, solo... no la cagues, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor.

—Eres una jodida nenaza —espetó el muchacho, aunque no estaba ofendido en verdad. —No me metí con ella porque quisiera cagarla hasta el fondo, ¿sí? Se dio de esta forma.

—Ni siquiera sabía que la veías —comentó Peter, extrañado.

—Casualidad. ¿Sabían que es muy fácil no dormir en la Torre de Ravenclaw? Flitwick debería poner más vigilancia.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió contagiando al resto de sus amigos. James se acomodó los lentes antes de volver a la carga.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estás saliendo con ella? ¿ _De verdad_?

—Bueno, quizá _«_ _saliendo_ _»_ sea algo muy fuerte —respondió el aludido con sorna. —Solo... está bien. Me gusta.

—¿Te gusta? —repitió Peter con incredulidad, buscando confirmación en Remus que se encogió de hombros. —Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para oír eso.

—Ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Más bien eres una caja de locuras —se carcajeó James, ladeando la cabeza. —Mira que tantas chicas y liarte con Mar...

—Habló el que no puede domar a una pelirroja temperamental.

—Lily es un oasis de paz al lado de Mar, créeme.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Febrero de 1978**

Mar había descansado bien, y se sentía extrañamente llena de energía al comenzar el día. Le había dado un pinchazo molesto al ver que Sirius no pasaría la noche con ella, pero tampoco estaba segura sobre cómo sentirse al respecto así que a fin de cuentas lo consideró algo bueno.

Quería clavarle la varita en el cuello por haber sido tan inconsciente por ir en busca de su hermana. Sí, pero también podía sentir la calidez que le retrepaba hasta el cuello al saber que lo había hecho solo porque sabía que la extrañaba. Sirius era una completa contradicción. Empezaba a preguntarse si él también estaría tan confuso como lo estaba ella.

Así que durmió contenta, feliz de haber visto a Marilyn —le había prometido ir por Pascuas, y pensaba hacerlo por más que Chris decidiera pasar las festividades en Manchester— y agradecida con el chico por el gesto. Se estaba acostumbrando a la avalancha de emociones que desataba el joven con su intempestiva presencia.

Era una tormenta. Y a Marlenne estaba gustándole empaparse con su lluvia.

Eso pensaba cuando Lily irrumpió en sus reflexiones, con una cara de miedo. Mar siempre había tenido problemas para empatizar con otros sentimientos porque, simplemente, no podía comprenderlos. La pelirroja era la que había tirado de ella para, despacio, intentase conectar, aunque fuese un poco.

Por eso era Lily con la que tenía mayor sensibilidad, y no le tomó más de una ojeada saber que la chica estaba hecha un lío.

Se saltó la última clase —tenía Aritmancia, así que no le molestó demasiado— para buscar a Mary porque tenía la certeza de que Lily iba a necesitar a alguien como ella para ayudarla. Mar también había aprendido en su amistad con la pelirroja sus limitaciones.

La encontró cerca de la entrada a su Sala Común, andando con Haley.

—¿Almorzamos en los jardines? —preguntó sin más preámbulos, mirando solo a Mary. La otra chica reculó, con una mueca. Mar estaba bastante segura que Haley le tenía algo de miedo, pero poco le importaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Lily —respondió la joven como única explicación. Mary asintió, seria, y le hizo señas a su amiga para que se adelantara.

—Vale, buscaré algo en las cocinas.

Mary solía encargarse —dado su cercanía y el amor que sentían los elfos por ella— de conseguir algo de comida para cuando ocurrían esas situaciones: dado que eran de casas diferentes, con los años las chicas habían pulido diversas estrategias para poder pasar tiempo juntas sin armar escándalo. Almorzar fuera era una de ellas.

—Te espero aquí —consintió entonces Mar, recostándose contra el muro y dándole la señal a Mary para que se marchara.

Bajaron a los jardines un cuarto de hora después, cuando el tímido sol apenas calentaba. Al menos, no llovía.

Lily ya estaba bajo la haya, esperándolas. Mary se dejó caer de rodillas con los brazos repletos, depositando con cuidado los bocadillos envueltos en servilletas, mientras Mar dejaba a un lado el termo de jugo.

—Lily, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó de inmediato la Hufflepuff, con la voz teñida de ansiedad. Mar ahogó un poco su decepción, al corroborar que no era la única que podía leer a la pelirroja a la perfección. —¿Petunia? —probó la chica, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —inquirió Lily con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —se lamentó Mary con una graciosa mueca de enfado.

—Nada, nada, no es Petunia en realidad.

—¿Entonces? —se extrañó la chica.

—Pues… James.

Mary ahogó una exclamación con la palma en la boca y Mar rodó los ojos ante la exageración.

—No quise creer los rumores que… ¿es cierto que salieron, Lily? —cuestionó, exaltada.

—Sí.

—Merlín santísi…

—Como _amigos_ —puntualizó Lily, sin dejarla terminar. Cada vez que tenía que recalcarlo, se sentía más estúpida. ¿Por qué había creído que eso era posible? Estaba hablando de James Potter.

—Pero…

—Estoy hecha un lío —confesó la pelirroja volviendo a interrumpir y hundiendo la cara en las palmas, avergonzada.

—Deja de presionarla —murmuró Mar entre dientes, echándole una fea mirada a Mary que reculó, apenada.

—Cuéntanos, Lily —pidió la Hufflepuff, animándola con un apretón en la rodilla. La aludida dejó caer las palmas, rendida.

—Es que… vale —tomó aire y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos inquisitivos de sus amigas. —Solo acepté porque… bueno, ya saben que nos estábamos llevando mejor y eso. Es muy divertido estar con James, no voy a negarlo, y ustedes estaban ocupadas, así que… Vale. La pasé muy bien, de verdad es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado.

—Es porque lo conoces más, ¿no? —apuntó Mary con la sonrisa pequeña. —Es decir, ni siquiera se habían dado una oportunidad de congeniar antes.

—Porque James era un jodido imbécil —refunfuñó Mar, recordando lo mismo que las demás: todas las bromas pesadas, todo el acoso para que Lily accediese a salir con él.

—También.

—La cosa es que… —retomó la joven, nerviosa. —Todo iba bien, hasta que volvimos al castillo y… lo vi.

—¿Qué viste?

—Que iba a besarme.

Mary volvió a ahogar un gritito, provocando un nuevo bufido por parte de Mar.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. Los ojos de Mary se dilataron de sorpresa. —¡¿Se han besado?!

—Baja la voz —ordenó Mar, frunciendo los labios.

—Aquí no hay nadie —la desestimó su amiga sin prestarle atención. Estaba completamente concentrada en Lily. —Por favor, ¿se han besado? ¿Has besado a James? Oh, por Merlín, debe haber sido fantástico y…

—No lo besé.

La desilusión de Mary se expresó en su cuerpo como si la hubiesen pinchado en algún sitio, desinflándose de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —murmuró Mar, atajando cualquier otro comentario de su amiga.

—Me moví —Lily suspiró, apenada. —Fue totalmente involuntario. Vi que iba a besarme y quedé congelada. Solo atiné a esquivarlo y para cuando quise arrepentirme, James me miraba con esa cara de decepción… fui tan estúpida. Salí corriendo —negó brevemente con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo tonta que había sido. —Me buscó, porque nunca conocí a alguien tan cabezota.

—¿Qué te dijo? —apremió Mary, con las mejillas rojas de ansiedad.

—Que lo sentía. Que no volvería a hacerlo hasta que…

—¿Hasta qué…?

—Hasta que me enamore de él.

Mar ni se molestó en amonestar a su amiga, porque el grado de excitación al que había escalado Mary era demasiado.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó, toda revuelta. Lily gimió por lo bajo y volvió a enterrar el rostro entre las manos.

—No lo sé —respondió de manera ahogada.

—Lily, James es guapísimo… —siguió Mary, intentando controlarse sin éxito. —Y es tan bueno. ¿Lo has visto? Ya no es tan pesado, y ni siquiera ha hecho ninguna tontería este año.

—La pasta rosa.

—Vale, _casi_ ninguna tontería —aceptó a regañadientes la chica, bajo la escéptica mirada de Marlenne. —¿No sería maravilloso enamorarse de él?

—¿Te das cuenta que no funciona de esa manera, verdad? —replicó la Ravenclaw, hastiada. —A Lily no le importa que sea guapo o que no sea imbécil. No puedes generar sentimientos así, del aire.

—Ya sé —se ofendió la aludida. —¿Qué sientes por él, Lily?

La pelirroja le echó una mirada suplicante.

—No lo sé.

—Si estás dudando es porque algo sientes —señaló su amiga, con lógica. Se dio unos toquecitos con el índice en la mejilla, considerándolo. —¿No crees?

Ella torció el gesto, con la confusión más genuina estampada en toda la cara.

—Has dicho que te arrepentías de haberlo esquivado cuando él quiso besarte —retomó Mar, sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz. —¿ _Querías_ besarlo o no?

—No. Sí. Es… es complicado —refunfuñó Lily, mirándose las palmas vacías. —Es demasiado para mí en este momento. Apenas puedo asumir que nos llevamos bien, pensar en… no puedo hacerlo.

—Pero eso no significa que no sientas nada por él —intervino Mary, sonriendo. —Solo que te sientes abrumada. No te presiones. Dale tiempo. Quizá en unos días puedas aclararte mejor, ¿verdad? —buscó corroboración de Mar, que solo asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—Sí… es cierto. Dejaré de darle vueltas como una loca —consintió Lily, esbozando la primera sonrisa en varias horas. —Gracias chicas. Perdonen por toda esta tontería.

—No es una tontería y no tienes nada que perdonar —la amonestó Mary, dándole un tibio empujón con el hombro. —¿Para qué estamos aquí, sino?

Lily amplió la sonrisa, contagiando a su amiga. Mar se quedó a un lado, incapaz de adaptarse a la sensación de felicidad. Mary la evaluó de reojo.

—Tienes permiso para sonreír —se burló la chica, estirando el brazo para pellizcarle la mejilla. Mar la esquivó, reacia, y bufó haciendo volar su flequillo por dos segundos. —¿Qué?

—Me estoy acostando con Sirius Black.

La sonrisa de sus dos amigas se congeló en el acto, observándola anonadadas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Alice se había quedado dando vueltas cerca de la casa de los Gritos, aburrida.

Se había escaqueado de la presencia de Dorcas, que empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar las duras palabras que le había soltado su amiga y, antes que pelear, prefería estar sola. Edgar les había indicado el perímetro para vigilar desde las sombras, asegurándose por enésima vez que solo era una precaución extra que tomaba la Orden para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Así que en eso estaba, deambulando sin rumbo en el límite del pueblo. Oteaba el horizonte en busca de algún peligro que suponía que no se iba a materializar mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre los dedos. Procuraba a la vez ignorar las capas que revelaban a los alumnos del castillo disfrutando de su excursión, para no levantar sospechas.

Hastiada, al comenzar a caer la tarde, se sentó en un banco para darle un descanso a los pies, ya ofuscada por tener que volver a encontrarse con Dorcas para regresar a Escocia. Se preguntó si harían noche allí —otra vez— y si podría escabullirse a Londres sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga. Esperaba llegar al turno en el bar sin más contratiempos.

Estaba cansada.

Se concentró en hacer girar su varita entre los dedos, sobre la falda, y para cuando entendió las palabras que se acercaban de a poco a ella, ya era muy tarde.

—¿Qué haces?

—Espera por ahí, Reg.

—Vas a meterte en más problemas, y lo sabes. Déjalo estar.

—Solo un momento.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso.

—Y ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. Espérame o regrésate al castillo.

—Imbécil.

Alice levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el insulto y a un muchacho alejarse. No tuvo tiempo de distinguirlo porque enseguida otro rostro le obstaculizó el panorama.

—Hola.

Era BJ.

—Hola —exhaló, estupefacta. No había pensado en él ni una sola vez desde que había decidido enterrarlo en lo más profundo de sus vergüenzas. Ni siquiera había considerado que podría encontrárselo allí.

El destino seguía burlándose de ella y escupiéndole en la cara.

BJ se sentó a su lado, con las rodillas abiertas y el escudo de Slytherin brillando al sol suave que empezaba a esconderse.

—No has respondido mis cartas.

No era una pregunta. Ni un reproche. Alice lo sintió como la simple constatación de un hecho.

—No.

Bucearon en el silencio, sin mirarse. El corazón empezó a latirle aprisa, martilleándole los oídos con saña. ¿Era posible tener tanta mala suerte?

BJ no lucía enojado. Ni ofendido. Más bien parecía aceptar el destino que volvía a cruzarlos con resignación. Tenía los ojos fijos en un punto incierto, y eso solo ponía a Alice más nerviosa.

—Si te envío otra lechuza, ¿responderás?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

La joven contuvo el aliento para enfrentarlo.

A la luz del sol, BJ lucía todavía más niño. Las facciones suavizadas, relajadas, le revelaban la mirada amplia que la atravesaba hasta los huesos. Se distrajo observando el tono pajizo de su cabello, más luminoso que cuando estaba encerrado en el cuartucho del Callejón Diagon.

—No quiero seguir cometiendo errores.

—¿Y crees que soy un error?

—Sí —la afirmación se le atragantó en la garganta. BJ la miraba impasible, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Alice se debatía entre salir corriendo y caer en la tentación de acariciarle el cabello.

—No voy a negarlo —replicó encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Estás segura?

—No.

Sonrió, y la imitación de BJ le calentó el cuerpo.

—Voy a seguir escribiéndote —dijo sin más. No era una advertencia, ni una amenaza. De nuevo, parecía solo afirmar algo que ya tenía decidido de antemano. —¿Vas a discutirlo?

—¿Tengo alternativa?

El hoyelo que tenía en la mejilla se le marcó al sonreír mostrando los dientes.

—No.

—Vale.

Permanecieron en silencio, de nuevo, dejando correr la tarde que de pronto era demasiado brillante para Alice. Quería escapar, volverse a Escocia, o a casa, a donde fuera. Pero sus piernas no respondían, permanecía estancada en aquel banco, con la silente presencia de BJ a su lado, abrumándola.

—No quiero presionarte —comentó, como si hablara al viento. —Pero volverás, lo sé. Por eso seguiré mandándote cartas. Cuando lo veas, responderás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

BJ se enganchó de su mirada, y Alice se sintió al borde del abismo.

—Porque te vi.

La joven boqueó, confundida.

—¿Y qué?

—Estoy seguro. Es todo.

Alice repitió esa escueta conversación en su cabeza tantas veces que creyó que iba a marearse. BJ se había levantado un rato después, en silencio, y se había marchado pueblo abajo, con el sol de frente despidiéndose del día.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Vamos a hacer de cuenta que no estoy sobre la hora, y pasar a lo siguiente._

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Tengo que confesar que las vacaciones me hicieron demasiado bien y me costó readaptarme a la rutina. En el avión —que salió con demora, así que tuve tiempo de sobra— planifiqué hacia adelante varios capítulos, pero apenas pude sentarme a empezar a escribirlos ayer. Así que lo primero que quiero confesar es que este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero lo tuve que dejar trunco porque no podía romper mi promesa y seguir tardando en actualizar._

 _No se preocupen, supongo que la próxima vez que retome esta línea temporal agregaré lo que faltó junto a lo que tenía pensado para ese y listo. Otra cuestión es que nos queda ya poco de Hogwarts, como verán. Espero darlo por terminado en tres o cuatro capítulos más, y hacer la primer unión temporal con la otra, en Junio/Julio de 1978. Eso me deja muy emocionada —porque las cosas empiezan a encajar— y muy asustada —porque es como que cerramos el primer ciclo—. De cualquier forma, ya ven que todavía falta mucho, aún hay Guerra para rato._

 _Esta vez no tengo mucho más qué comentar, todavía estoy sentando cabeza aquí. Sí quiero recordarles que se pasen por mi perfil y busquen_ _«_ _ **María**_ _»_ _, el tan anunciado OS sobre Mary, ¡me encantaría conocer sus opiniones!. Verán que allí aclaro algunas cosas, pero podrían considerarlo como un capítulo extra de Guerra. Claro, y también_ _«_ ** _No vales más que yo_** _»_ _, que pronto tendrá algo más de protagonismo en la historia principal._

 _Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo y las lindas palabras que tienen para mí. ¡No duden en hacerme llegar cualquier consulta, duda, comentario o lo que sea! Saben que pueden encontrarme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _y sino, siempre pueden enviar un review y ver qué pasa._

 _Los quiero muchísimo. No saben lo feliz que estoy siempre que regreso aquí._

 _¡Un beso para todos! Me muero por leerlos._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	43. XLIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLIII**

 _«I take the dreams that live inside my heart_

 _And splash them across the nightmares in my head_

 _With trembling hands I try to draw_

 _The person that **I wish that I could be**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Febrero de 1978**

Esa noche decidió pasarla en la Torre Ravenclaw, aclarando sus ideas.

Dejó que las horas corrieran, como cuando hacía cuando era más pequeña y no tenía la valentía para salir en busca de algún sitio que considerara seguro para dormir, o cuando se quedaba debajo de las mantas, escuchando las respiraciones de sus compañeras de habitación, sin poder pegar un ojo.

Tumbada en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando a un lado —y permitiendo, por una vez, que el flequillo se corriese de sus ojos, para dejarle la visión limpia—, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en confesarle a sus amigas todo lo de Sirius.

O lo que se había atrevido a contarles.

Todavía se sentía bastante estúpida expresando en voz alta aquello, como si se tratase de algo trascendental para su vida.

No lo era. Nada había cambiado. Sirius no podía interferir, y ella no pensaba permitirlo.

Pero de cualquier forma, le había parecido tiempo de decirlo. Nunca había ocultado algo así, por muy reservada que fuese, y le pareció que Lily y Mary deberían saberlo. Estaba segura que la pelirroja no tardaría en descubrirlo si no lo hacía.

Marlenne había combatido la curiosidad y la preocupación de sus amigas con silencios redentores y poca información, permitiéndoles a las chicas llenar todos los huecos con su imaginación. No se trataba de poner en duda su amistad, sino por el contrario, mantenerlas al margen era la forma que tenía Mar de protegerlas.

Sirius empezaba, con su presencia, a inmiscuirse en partes de su existencia que ella no había estado dispuesta a compartir con nadie. Ni con Lily.

En cierta manera, se había convertido en una existencia avasallante que teñía todo lo que tocaba, incluyendo sus propios pensamientos. Mar se hubiese empezado a asfixiar si no compartía esa presencia con sus amigas.

Y tampoco pensaba que fuese un secreto. Sirius se había acostado con muchas chicas del castillo, estaba segura, y no lo ocultaba. No creía estar rompiendo una regla implícita revelándoselo a Lily y a Mary si de cualquier forma, en algún momento saldría a la luz.

Prefería controlar ese momento.

Aunque seguía sonando extraño. Decirlo en voz alta.

Mar rodó hasta quedar de cara al techo y jugó con las palabras en el vacío absoluto de su Sala Común.

—Me estoy acostando con Sirius Black —murmuró, el eco de la frase que había repetido la tarde anterior.

Enseguida su entorno mutó y aterrizó en los jardines, una fotografía descolorida de lo que había vivido hacía muy poco.

—¿Es una broma? —había tanteado Mary, intentando recuperar la sonrisa tambaleante para reír ante la esperada afirmación. Marlenne había permanecido impasible. —Es una broma, ¿verdad? No juegues así con nosotras.

—No es una broma —la que sentenció eso había sido Lily, que tenía los grandes ojos fijos en su amiga, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. —No es una… ¿Mar, qué demonios está ocurriendo?

—¿No es una broma? —chilló Mary entonces, sin creérselo e impidiéndole hablar. Lucía algo turbada, y empezaba a gesticular con los brazos, presa del asombro. —¿Te has vuelto loca? —el tono de la joven era alterado, agudo, y parecía a punto de tomar por los hombros a Mar para hacerla entrar en razón. —¿Has visto cómo trata a las chicas Sirius Black? ¿Has perdido la razón?

—No deberías juzgar así —terció Lily, aunque no parecía muy convencida de sus palabras.

—¡Tu lo has visto!

—A decir verdad, no. Él puede ser un bruto, sí, pero tengo que decir que nunca ha hecho una escena con alguna de sus conquistas…

—¡Pero…. Pero…! —Mary boqueó, sin argumentos. Sin darse por vencida, se giró con los puños crispados hacia Mar, que seguía sin expresión alguna esperando a que sus amigas terminaran la discusión. —¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se llevaban bien!

—Lo hacen —había cortado la pelirroja, algo incómoda, pensando en las últimas veces que los había visto juntos, en las prácticas o en los pasillos. Seguían peleando, claro —¿quién no lo hacía? Sirius era imposible—, pero había algo diferente en su dinámica. Como si se hubiesen aceptado.

A decir verdad, ella tampoco se sentía ajena a ese sentimiento. No era tan obtusa como para negar la mayor cercanía a James y los demás, incluyendo al insoportable de Sirius, por mucho que se resistiese.

Pero una cosa era esa amistad incipiente, que iba algo más allá de la tolerancia, y otra muy distinta era… _acostarse_ con alguno de ellos.

Pensó en James y no necesitó un espejo para saber que toda su sangre se había agolpado de pronto en sus mejillas, mareándola un poco.

—¿¡Tú sabías esto?! —inquirió Mary, estupefacta, formando un círculo perfecto con su boca.

—Ya cállate —intervino Mar al fin, desestimándola con un gesto brusco. —¿Por qué tienes que gritar por todo?

La chica dejó que su mueca fuese cediendo lentamente, juntando los labios en una fina línea antes de fruncir el ceño, mosqueada.

—Discúlpame por sorprenderme por un hecho trascendental en la vida de una de mis mejores amigas —espetó, girándole la cara en una rabieta infantil que arrancó un corto suspiro a Lily.

—No peleen, ¿vale? —pidió en voz baja, haciendo que Mary se sintiese algo culpable. La joven le lanzó una mirada de disculpa que ocultó cómo la expresión de Mar se había suavizado al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Odiaba demostrar la manera en la que se ablandaba cuando Mary decía esas cosas con tanta naturalidad. Sentía que no lo merecía. —No sabía nada de esto —Lily adoptó ese tono conciliador que solía adquirir cuando necesitaba apaciguar los ánimos entre sus amigas. —Pero Mar nos contará cómo ocurrió todo, ¿verdad?

Ambas se giraron para mirarla, y enseguida Marlenne regresó a su mueca de fastidio cotidiana.

—No hay nada qué contar.

—Mar, si quieres seguir por ese camino, puedo darle vía libre a Mary para que haga cada pregunta que cruce por su cabeza. ¿Tienes tiempo? Porque nos llevará al menos un mes.

Mary y Lily se sonrieron, y Mar rodó los ojos, odiando la manera en la que se confabulaban en su contra. El efecto quedó deslucido por la pequeña sonrisa que se pintó sobre sus labios.

—Nos encontramos en las noches.

—¿Qué?

La pelirroja había reprimido la misma pregunta mordiéndose la lengua, pero Mary no tenía tanto autocontrol. Le tomó la mano para hacerle una señal de aviso, mientras la chica reculaba al ver la ojeada de advertencia de que le lanzaba Marlenne.

—¿Van a dejar de sorprenderse por cada puta cosa que diga?

—Lo siento —susurró Mary, mintiendo a la perfección. —Es que es increíble.

—Te quedarás sin historia —murmuró Lily en un aparte, provocando un nuevo resoplido por parte de su amiga.

—Vale, ya me callo.

El flequillo de Mar voló una última vez antes de volver a taparle los ojos, mientras retomaba el hilo de la conversación.

—Solo ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo? —musitó, algo incómoda, aplastándose el cabello de la frente. —Él estaba ahí y bueno… —se sentía algo avergonzada de contar todo aquello, y más aún revelar las verdaderas razones tras sus hechos. —No es tan importante en verdad. Solo nos acostamos algunas veces.

Procuró ignorar el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Mary, que se inclinaba con los puños sobre los muslos hacia ella, como si así pudiese obtener más información. Cuando fue evidente que Mar no pretendía volver a mediar palabra, la chica se impacientó y se golpeó las rodillas para llamarle la atención.

—¿Y eso es todo? —inquirió, decepcionada.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te cuente cómo es?

Lily le dirigió una mueca reprobadora que se contradecía con su sonrisa, mientras Mary sacudía la cabeza ofuscada.

—No —arrugó la nariz poblada de pecas y rubor. —Es decir, puedo imaginar que fue…

—¿En serio quieres seguir por ahí? —se sorprendió Lily, divertida, aunque también podía sentir como empezaba a hacer calor de pronto.

Mary se giró para observarla, decidiéndose. Se volvió para presionar a Mar.

—¿Duele? —preguntó, bajando la voz hasta nivel de susurro. Su amiga enarcó las cejas.

—No demasiado.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Cómo…?

—Bien.

—Eres una ingenua si crees que podrás arrancarle más detalles que esos —se sonrió la pelirroja ante la frustración de Mary. Esta resopló.

—Lo sé —pero su mueca denotaba a las claras que no pensaba rendirse. —¿Y él qué piensa?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre ti, por supuesto!

Mar parpadeó, descolocada. No tenía idea a qué se refería la joven.

Mary compartió una mirada resignada con Lily antes de acercarse casi a rastras a su amiga para sonreírle con dulzura, retirándole los mechones más largos del flequillo de los ojos.

—Eres muy bonita, Mar y ni Sirius ni nadie será suficiente para… —arisca, Marlenne rehuyó del contacto de un manotazo. Mary no se tomó el gesto con hostilidad, acostumbrada. Permitió que su amiga se alejase, repitiendo en su mente la frase eterna de Marilyn.

 _«_ _Si sonrieses más, serías aún más bella._ _»_

—No sé qué piensa él de mí —masculló, cortante. —Solo nos acostamos, Mary. No inventes algo que no existe. No estamos saliendo. Sirius y yo no somos nada.

Luego de eso, Mar había esquivado los intentos de sus amigas por hablar, repentinamente confundida y melancólica. Se recluyó como solía hacer a menudo, rumiando la ausencia de su hermana para calmarle los ánimos. Tampoco deseaba ver a Sirius y por eso había resuelto en el viejo sillón de la Sala Común que tantas noches la había acompañado.

Después de todo, no podía acostumbrarse tanto a la presencia de aquel idiota. Todo terminaría muy pronto, no permitiría que se adhiriese a su realidad cotidiana.

Al día siguiente, con una contractura de mil demonios en el cuello por haberse quedado dormida en una posición ridícula, Marlenne había bajado a desayunar, cabizbaja como siempre. Ignoró las miraditas suspicaces que le hacían desde la mesa Gryffindor, sin percatarse de que se trataba de Remus y Peter.

El día fluctuó, como la lluvia arracimada entre nubes grises, con un forzado encuentro en la biblioteca con sus amigas en el que intentaron llenar el obstinado silencio de su amiga a fuerza de tonterías.

Cuando Mary se incorporó para buscar un libro de referencia —se suponía que intentaban ponerse al día con los ensayos que les habían pedido—, Lily no tardó en tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa.

Mar intentó quitarla, pero los dedos de la pelirroja la asieron con fuerza.

—No te enojes con Mary —susurró, ladeando la cabeza. A veces era monstruosa la manera que tenía Lily de leer a las personas. —No quiere molestarte, ya sabes cómo es. Nos dejaste muy sorprendidas ayer, es todo —la chica asintió, con las pestañas a media asta. —Solo queremos que seas feliz, Mar. Y que no salgas lastimada.

—Nadie va a lastimarme —dijo ella entre dientes, sin dejar traslucir la forma en la que su pecho se ablandaba. Lily no lucía muy convencida, pero Mary regresó demasiado pronto como para que pudiese formular una respuesta atinada.

La chica no estuvo segura cómo se sucedió el resto de la tarde. Solo se dio cuenta que se había saltado la cena y que estaba plantada frente al pasadizo cuando se sintió estúpida, por haberse quedado observándose en el espejo por un tiempo que se le antojó infinito.

Entró, asegurándose de que nadie la viese y esperó pacientemente hasta que Sirius decidiera hacer acto de presencia, rozando la medianoche. Mar empezaba a impacientarse, y ya había creído que no aparecería.

Quizá estaba ofendido porque ella no había asomado la nariz la noche anterior.

Comenzaban a irritarle todas las cosas no dichas, todas las suposiciones sobre cómo se suponía que funcionaba lo que fuese que estuviesen viviendo.

—Hola.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo. Estaba recogida en un costado, con un libro del que no había pasado página en más de media hora, pero fingió concentrarse para continuar mientras Sirius se movía a su alrededor. Había llevado unas lámparas mágicamente reducidas en los bolsillos de la túnica que colgó de la pared rasposa del pasadizo, en inusitado silencio. Las encendió con un golpe de varita y luego prendió el cigarro de siempre, haciendo equilibrio con él entre los labios mientras se desnudaba.

Marlenne lo observó de soslayo, preguntándose cuándo se había convertido aquello en una rutina más propia de un matrimonio de mediana edad que de dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sirius se metió entre las sábanas, y al fin la miró.

—¿Piensas venir o qué?

Mar giró el rostro, pero cerró el libro cerca de la nariz y lo abandonó a un lado.

—Tan elocuente como siempre —comentó Sirius largando despacio el humo por entre los dientes, mientras espiaba de reojo cómo la chica se desnudaba para deslizarse a su lado. Mar se encogió sobre sí como un gato, acurrucada a la altura de su pecho pero sin tocarse.

Una metáfora de su vida.

—¿Vamos a dormir o qué? —murmuró, algo más brusca de lo que hubiese querido.

—Lo que quieras —respondió Sirius, afable. Enseguida Mar se había dado cuenta de que estaba de buen humor. —Sabes que estoy abierto a cualquier opción —sugirió, con ese tono que usaba cuando decía burradas que le valían varios pellizcos. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven, que siguió perdida en algún punto entre sus costillas y el sueño.

Terminó de fumar sin prisa. Se sentía a gusto, a pesar del silencio —con el que había aprendido a convivir a la fuerza, en ese combo sombrío que hacía con Mar—, y no le molestaba la figura recogida de la muchacha.

Sabía que no dormía. Lo percibía.

—Oye… —Mar alzó la mirada para enredarse en Sirius, que la interrogaba sin palabras. Ella torció el gesto, en una batalla contra ella misma que el joven empezaba a conocerse de memoria.

—Dispara.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, pasmado.

Eso era lo que lo atraía a esa chica enigmática, oscura. Jodidamente impredecible. Por más seguro que estuviese, nunca se podía llegar a ahondar en las profundidades de su ser, tan vasto y furioso como el océano en calma prestada.

Se recuperó de inmediato, armado con su sonrisa provocadora, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para auparla encima suyo. Mar no se resistió. Se pegó a su pecho, con la oreja latiendo al compás del corazón de Sirius, amoldándose sin esfuerzo.

—¿Objetivamente? —inquirió el muchacho, pasándole la yema de los dedos por la ligera hondonada que se abría en la curva de su espalda. Mar se estremeció, como hacía siempre, y eso hizo sentir poderoso a Sirius.

Si no tenía el acceso a su mente, al menos podía confiar que conocía las respuestas de su piel, una a una.

Las había probado todas.

Mar le dio un corto asentimiento, clavándole la barbilla en el centro del pecho.

—No —contestó Sirius, completamente sincero.

Era verdad.

Mar no tenía ninguna cualidad que hiciera que voltease a darle una segunda ojeada. El cabello, quizá, llamaba la atención, pero por lo descontrolado, no por lo hermoso. Mar era sencillamente una chica, una más entre el montón.

Ella esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que solo cerró los ojos ante lo evidente. Claro que lo sabía. No era estúpida.

La única tan tonta como para creer que era una persona bella era su hermana.

Y Mary.

—Pero… —la vibración de la voz del chico la alertó antes de escuchar sus palabras, arrancándola de sus pensamientos para elevar la cabeza. Sirius la miraba serio, libre de engaños. —Cuando entras a algún sitio, con mucha gente, en la cena, en alguna clase, y te encuentro, solo quisiera maldecirlos a todos para poder desnudarte ahí mismo.

Marlenne lo midió, regándole el pecho de rizos y el alma de preguntas que no se podían decir.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —murmuró al fin, dándose cuenta que había sido sincero.

La mejor arma de Sirius, su sonrisa gamberra, irónica, reapareció para adornarle el rostro un segundo antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella, haciéndola caer de espalda sobre el colchón para encerrarla bajo su peso.

—Significa que ya la tengo dura.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Marzo de 1978**

Lily se había sentido algo violenta la primera vez que se cruzó con James después de todo aquello. Había sido entrando en clase de Encantamientos, él llegaba tarde y abrió de sopetón la puerta, dándosela casi de narices con la pelirroja. Lily se había puesto algo colorada y balbuceado alguna incoherencia, pero James no había parecido afectado. Por el contrario, había pedido disculpas a la carrera antes de llegar aprisa a su asiento.

Por otro lado, esa clase, que compartían con los Ravenclaw, había sido también la primera vez en la que Lily había podido analizar el contacto entre Mar y Sirius, con la nueva información recibida. Los miraba distraída, buscando algún atisbo para comprender el extraño vínculo que esos dos habían forjado a espaldas del mundo. Pero Sirius apenas giraba hacia ella, y Mar mantenía su pasotismo de siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Luego de eso, la incomodidad había sido borrada despacio, Lily apenas se daba cuenta de ello. Estaba tan a gusto con el joven que le costaba recordar la conversación que habían tenido hacía pocos días. James no había vuelto a sacar el tema, y mantenían la relación cordial de siempre.

Aunque la realidad era que la pelirroja apenas tenía tiempo para estar con James, pues como capitán del equipo, todos los jugadores de Gryffindor habían estado siendo sometidos a un rígido entrenamiento, con el partido contra Hufflepuff en el horizonte.

Se aburría mortalmente sola en la biblioteca, a veces acompañada de Remus, viendo pasar las jornadas de manera apática. Empezaba a cansarse de enterrar por siempre la nariz dentro de los libros. Estaban por tocar Marzo, y sentía que ya iba a explotar si continuaba estudiando para los EXTASIS. Remus solo la observaba de reojo, sin mediar palabra.

Por el contrario, con el paso de los días, Lily había adquirido el hábito de arrimar su asiento cerca del ventanal que daba a los jardines. No lo hacía nunca, solía sentarse allí porque la claridad del día le daba más luz para estudiar, pero lo cierto era que el paisaje la distraía. Se ubicaba de espaldas para no distraerse, dejando pasar las horas y las páginas. Pero en ocasiones —como le ocurría cada vez más seguido—, terminaba perdida entre nubes y grises, con los párpados perezosos y la barbilla descansando en su puño.

Tenía una linda vista del jardín y el linde con el Bosque Prohibido, junto al espiral ascendente que buscaba tocar el cielo proveniente de la chimenea de Hagrid. Se distraía observando a estudiantes más jóvenes —o más osados—, disfrutando que la temperatura al fin empezaba a remitir, despacio. Al menos, la nieve había empezado a derretirse. Armados con capas y bufandas, el exterior dejaba de ser tan hostil.

Lily se imaginaba abajo, con Mar y Mary, disfrutando del sol tímido que no terminaba de salir.

Necesitaba vacaciones.

No habían sido pocas las veces que se había descubierto a sí misma inclinada hacia la derecha, para encontrar el ángulo justo que diese al campo de Quidditch. Desde esa distancia era imposible distinguir a los jugadores, con excepción de Jane que siempre sobrevolaba frente a los aros. Jugaba a adivinar quiénes eran por sus movimientos, por su accionar. Tenía muy poca información sobre el juego, puesto que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Era toda una novedad verse envuelta en esa danza aérea que se le antojaba tan intrigante.

Siempre descubría a James, tarde o temprano. Solía hacer muchas señas y aspavientos a todo el equipo, y volando era una centella de luz. Hasta Lily que poco entendía de Quidditch podía verlo. Tenía una gracilidad asombrosa para moverse en la altura. Parecía que buceaba, cortando el aire como si él mismo fuese parte del elemento. A Lily le agradaba analizar sus movimientos, llenos de seguridad y agilidad.

—¿Lily? ¿Todo bien?

—Claro, claro.

Sin embargo, su cabeza oscilaba entre tres temas recurrentes, imposibles de arrancárselos de la piel. Uno, por supuesto, era James y su manía de inmiscuirse en cada maldito momento de su vida. No podía dejar de repetir la conversación que habían tenido es vez en el pasillo, y tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios era lo que le ocurría con él.

Solo eran amigos.

Solo eran compañeros. Era todo.

El otro, eran Sirius y Mar. Le había costado lo suyo comprender por qué su amiga estaba enredada en aquello. Lo cierto era que no había dado con una respuesta satisfactoria. Solo lo había aceptado resignada cuando, por casualidad, los había encontrado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, en uno de esos arrebatos que tenía por buscar aire —y observar distraída la práctica del equipo de Gryffindor—. En todos los demás sitios en los que los había visto juntos, no había encontrado pista alguna que demostrara que tenían un vínculo.

Pero esa vez, en el linde del bosque, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Mar estaba quitándoselo de encima, con las palmas abiertas y el cuello estirado. Sirius reía —podía oír sus carcajadas a una amplia distancia, ruidoso como siempre—, pero se dejaba hacer, volviendo a la carga al segundo. Mar lo rehuía, como solía hacer con cualquier contacto, y sin embargo sonreía.

No esa sonrisa débil que ponía la mayor parte del tiempo, que sabía había ensayado en el espejo buscando desesperadamente encajar. No. Era una sonrisa sincera, real. Era la verdadera sonrisa de Mar, esa que regalaba tan poco que a Lily le entraron unas ridículas ganas de llorar.

Si Sirius era lo que Mar necesitaba para reír así, pues ella no pensaba quejarse.

Sirius era una buena persona, lo sabía. Arrogante. Insufrible. Bruto. Sí, pero buena persona. Un buen amigo.

Un buen compañero.

Lily deseó con rabia que la vida le sonriese a Mar como estaba haciéndolo ella por una vez, de la mano de Sirius y se marchó, aliviada. Solo quería que su amiga estuviese bien.

Y la última preocupación de Lily era Mary. No había regresado a las sesiones de estudio después de la fiesta de su cumpleaños, y se había convertido en una experta en esquivar a Remus. No podía culparla, en verdad, pero le entristecía. Estaba segura que a Mary le costaría mucho superar la desilusión, por más que con ellas fuese la de siempre. Había intentado hablar con el chico un par de veces, pero Remus rehuía el tema casi tanto como Mary pasaba de él.

La biblioteca volvía a ser un sitio silencioso y abarrotado de quietud, como antaño, sin Mary pululando por allí, ni James molestando para marcharse de una vez. Y Lily los extrañaba, pues se había habituado a su presencia.

Un conflicto extra que tampoco dejaba de rondarle en la mente estaba en su dormitorio, y era que Sally volvía a estar enfadada con Jane, nadie sabía bien por qué. Aquel año ya habían roto el récord de peleas sin sentido, y hasta Kerry-Anne empezaba a hartarse. Las chicas no tenían reparos en desatar su guerra particular donde fuera, en especial en el cuarto, y eso hacía que la pelirroja saliese huyendo de allí tanto como podía. Se había cansado, junto con Kerry-Anne, de obligarlas a hacerlas pases, y en ese momento habían tomado la estrategia de dejarlas pelear hasta que se quedasen afónicas.

Lily estaba segura que su amistad era más fuerte que eso. Tarde o temprano, se cansarían o se perdonarían. O ambas.

Mientras, aguardaba hasta tarde en la Sala Común, comiendo ranas de chocolate y leyendo un libro —una novela que le habían regalado sus padres por el cumpleaños, ya no tenía energía para dedicarse a estudiar a aquellas horas—.

—¿Lily?

La joven se volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

James estaba todavía con la escoba en la mano, su uniforme vencido en el brazo y el cabello húmedo. Se veía agotado.

—¿Buena práctica? —sonrió ella como acto reflejo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí. Mañana aplastaremos a Hufflepuff —afirmó él correspondiendo la sonrisa y acercándose.

—No lo dudo.

—Oye… —se revolvió el cabello con la mano libre, haciendo que algunas gotas suicidas se estrellaran contra el suelo y los cristales de sus lentes. —No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, ¿eh?

Lily se encogió de hombros, ignorando el nerviosismo que le cosquilleaba en el estómago.

—Lo entiendo. Queremos ganar, ¿no?

—No sabías que estaban tan interesada en el Quidditch —se carcajeó James, ladeando la cabeza.

—Solo apuesto por nuestra casa.

—Sí, claro —el muchacho le regaló una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. —¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… —Lily elevó una ceja, sin poder predecir en qué dirección se dirigiría la conversación. —¿Tienes algo que hacer en Pascuas?

—No —se arrepintió de responder tan rápido. —Es decir, iré a casa, a descansar un poco —se corrigió, ruborizándose como una tonta.

—Vale —James volvía a estar nervioso y de cierta manera, se veía adorable. —Con los chicos tenemos pensando ir unos días a la playa —pudo ver cómo la pelirroja no seguía su razonamiento. —Un conocido de papá solía dejarnos su casa. Es muy bonita. Está junto al mar. Solo unos días.

Lily empezaba a hilar la información, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre se agolpaba sobre sus pómulos.

—No hace falta que vengas si no quieres —se apresuró a agregar James, algo desesperado, adivinando que Lily estaba por negarse. —Solo piénsatelo, ¿vale? Será divertido. Y todavía me debes esas clases de Patronus, tendremos mucho espacio para practicar. Incluso podríamos retomar las sesiones de duelo. Solo seremos nosotros, Lily. Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? —se atropelló con las palabras para sembrar un asomo de duda en la cabeza de la chica, que cerró al fin la boca —y la negativa, esperaba James—, sonriendo un poco.

—Está bien.

—Vale —correspondió la sonrisa, sabiendo que se veía algo estúpido. Cabeceó, para salir de su ensimismamiento _—¡Lily iba a pensarlo!—_ y se puso en movimiento. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, James.

Lily se quedó observando el punto en el que había desaparecido el muchacho, rumbo a las habitaciones, algunos segundos más de la cuenta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Febrero de 1978**

Alice se había sentido un poco turbada luego del encontronazo con BJ. No podía dejar de repetir sus palabras en su cabeza como un eco, como un rugido débil al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que estaba enfadada con Dorcas y para cuando su amiga la recogió para marcharse, apenas prestó atención a sus palabras.

Estaban tomando una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas, con la noche ya despuntando. La excursión a Hogsmeade había sido tan segura como las demás y ya los estudiantes se encontraban al abrigo del castillo, la misión estaba completa. Dorcas la había arrastrado hasta el bar, en el fondo, donde estaban ya Edgar y Hestia.

Su amiga tampoco esperaba que la bruja estuviese allí, por lo que se paró en seco al verla. Alice estaba tan dentro de sí misma que no olió el peligro hasta que fue tarde.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dorcas, tan sorprendida que olvidó mostrarse amenazadora.

—Acabo de terminar mi ronda —explicó Hestia con una tranquilidad impostada, agitando su cerveza. —Estaba cerca así que me di una vuelta para ver si necesitaban una mano extra.

La joven le echó una mirada de reojo a Edgar que solo sonreía con algo de disculpa, por lo que se perdió la expresión con la que Hestia se puso en evidencia.

—Es algo tarde ya, ¿no? —dictaminó la chica, filosa, entrecerrando los ojos y obligando a Alice a sentarse, que permanecía de pie como una tonta. Su amiga alejó fantasmas invisibles para poner atención, y procurar que Dorcas no se cargase otra pelea ese mismo día.

No entendía por qué su amiga había decidido considerar a Hestia como una amenaza. Lo poco que había tratado con ella le revelaba que era una muchacha dulce, algunos años mayores que ellas, con un marcado instinto maternal. Solía tratar con cariño a todos los miembros de la Orden, y había escuchado de los gemelos que era toda una reina en sanación. Y no necesitaba corroborarlo, pues lo había demostrado con creces. Estaría por siempre agradecida por haberle curado esa horrible quemadura a Benji, y, para ser sincera, la chica le caía muy bien.

Dorcas estaba siendo infantil, y debería hacérselo notar.

Sin embargo, a Alice no se le ocurrió qué decir, viendo cómo Hestia enrojecía un poco ante la insinuación de su amiga.

—Edgar debe regresar a Londres y no quería marcharme sola —se excusó, volviendo a observar de soslayo a su compañero. —Ya saben que es mejor ser precavidas… ¿ustedes a dónde tienen que marcharse, chicas? —se apresuró a preguntar, cambiando de tema. —Las acompañaremos, ¿verdad?

Recién en ese momento Edgar le correspondió la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a las chicas.

—Estamos en Escocia, el Ministerio aún vigila la zona —explicó parcamente Dorcas. Alice estaba segura que todavía estaba midiéndola.

Aunque a ella le parecía estúpido. Solo había que ver cómo se iluminaba Hestia junto a Edgar para saber dónde estaba su corazón.

Y de cualquier forma, siempre le había irritado ese instinto quisquilloso y posesivo de su amiga cuando alguien del sexo opuesto se acercaba a Benji. Ella y el rubio no eran nada, por mucho que Dorcas se exasperase en situaciones ridículas.

Al fin Alice salió de su estupor y le dio una patada disimulada a la joven por debajo de la mesa, para advertirle en silencio.

—¿Gigantes? —tanteó Edgar, hablando por primera vez. Había enarcado una ceja y lucía serio.

—Se supone que nadie sabe lo que pasó —replicó Dorcas, de manera acusativa. Alice rodó los ojos, sin poder creer lo mala leche que podía ser su amiga en algunas ocasiones. Harta, tomó la palabra.

—Son miembros de la Orden, idiota —masculló, provocando una risa contenida por parte de Hestia que no pasó desapercibida. —¿Quién crees que nos salvó del infierno aquella vez?

Docas gruñó, pero no acotó nada. Sabía que se había comportado como una tonta, y merecía el insulto. Se había dejado llevar.

—El Ministerio pierde el tiempo —comentó Edgar con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por el rudo intercambio de las jóvenes. —Están gastando hombres y energía en una zona que no volverá a ser peligrosa. Ya se lo he dicho a Caradoc. Deberían estar vigilando la costa este, en Aberdeen están pasando cosas extrañas.

—Caradoc no puede dirigir el Departamento de Seguridad, Ed —suspiró Hestia contrariada, como si retomase una vieja discusión. —Tiene que obedecer lo que dictan de arriba.

—El Ministerio es inútil —acordó Dorcas, olvidando enseguida la riña. Parecía muy interesada en lo que decían sus compañeros, se había inclinado sobre la mesa, haciéndola desestabilizarse por el apoyo de sus codos. —No nos permite hacer nada, y las directivas siempre son ridículas y confusas y…

Alice volvió a patearla por debajo de la mesa, esa vez, de forma mucho menos disimulada. Hestia se sonrió, e intercambió otra cómplice mirada con Edgar.

—Entiendo lo que dices —comentó, con dulzura. —También yo estaba indignada cuando entré en la Orden. Pero no podemos hacer mucho, más que intentar inmiscuirnos en los hilos de poder para encauzarlos hacia el sitio correcto.

—¿Eso es lo que hace Dearborn? —inquirió Dorcas, escéptica. Alice podía completar la frase que no se había atrevido a pronunciar, pues lo tenía escrito en todo el rostro. _«_ _Pues no parece._ _»_

—Y Alastor —señaló la bruja, comprensiva. —No crean que es sencillo. Hacemos lo que podemos, pero piensen que ellos también están dentro del Ministerio.

—Deben andar con cuidado —acotó Edgar, dándole la razón a Hestia con un parco asentimiento de cabeza.

Alice decidió intervenir, antes de que Dorcas volviese a la carga con sus impertinencias.

—¿Qué era lo que decías sobre el este, Edgar? —retomó, con interés, volviéndose hacia el hombre. Edgar torció el gesto y Hestia tomó la palabra, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen conectados por un delgado e invisible hilo tejido por encima de sus coronillas.

—Estamos teniendo problemas para controlar la costa —explicó ella, bajando mucho la voz. Se había inclinado como Dorcas para que la conversación no pudiese llegar a oídos indiscretos. A Alice le hizo gracia que su amiga hubiese ya borrado los reparos que sentía hacia la bruja, completamente centrada en lo que estaban contándole. —No solo en Escocia. Aberdeen, Edimburgo, Middlesbrough, Lowestoft…. E incluso más al sur. En la desembocadura del Támesis, hasta en Dover.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —apremió Alice, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Hestia se incorporó despacio, volviendo a enderezarse con el rostro blanco como el papel, para cruzar miradas con Edgar. El hombre suspiró apenas, y se descruzó de brazos.

—Creemos que el Ministerio está perdiendo el control de los Dementores.

—¿Qué? —soltó Dorcas, perdiendo su ímpetu de siempre. Alice enmudeció.

—Sí. Todo coincide. Todas las cosas extrañas que reportan los _muggles_ , la cercanía con el Mar…

—Ya saben que Azkaban está en el medio del Mar del Norte.

—La niebla, el frío. Hasta ahora tenemos diez muggles reportados que claramente han sido víctimas de dementores, pero el Ministerio hace oídos sordos.

—Y nos está costando controlar la situación. No somos tantos.

—Merlín santísimo… —Al sentía como empezaba a marearse, de tan solo imaginar esas criaturas del infierno rondando por cualquier vecindario _muggle_ , al acecho.

—Esto es ridículo —sentenció Dorcas, haciendo temblar la mesa. —Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en las Tierras Altas cuando nos necesitan al otro lado del país. ¿Por qué mierda no nos llamaron? ¿Es que para la Orden solo servimos para misiones inútiles? ¿Para echar un ojo al patio trasero de Hogwarts?

—Dor, cálmate.

—Y una mierda —espetó la chica, zafándose bruscamente del tacto de su amiga. —Si tantos problemas tienen, ¿por qué no nos avisaron?

Hestia lucía estupefacta del arranque de la joven, y a decir verdad, a Alice también empezaba a molestarle la actitud de sus compañeros y todo lo que estaba escuchando. Se sentía inútil, y sabía que a Dorcas eso podía enloquecerla.

—Bueno… —titubeó la bruja, observando de soslayo a Edgar. Al podía sentir la irritación en forma de cosquilleo sobre su torrente sanguíneo, estaba hartándose de que se comportaran como un jodido matrimonio. —En verdad… Caradoc quería protegerlos.

—¿Dearborn?

—¿De qué hablas? —lanzó Dorcas, sin dilación. Empezaba a colorearse de rabia. —Ese imbécil solo nos quiere ver lejos.

—No sean tan duras con él —pidió Hestia, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No saben lo que…

—Solo sabemos que nos trata como escoria y ahora, aparentemente, que no somos suficiente para las misiones que realmente importan.

—Aún están en entrenamiento —apuntó Edgar, sereno, ocasionando que los humos siguieran escalando.

—¿Y qué? —chilló Dorcas, furiosa. —¡Ustedes ni siquiera son Aurores! ¡Estamos más capacitados para esto que…!

—Lo que Dor quiere decir —interrumpió Al, tomándola de la manga para que se volviera a sentar, ofuscada. —Es que sabemos defendernos. No entramos aquí por gusto. Sabemos lo que está pasando. Conocemos el peligro. ¿Cuál es el caso de pertenecer a la Orden si no nos tienen en cuenta?

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense Dearborn —masculló su amiga, sin poder contenerse. —No nos subestimen.

—No lo hacemos —se apresuró a negar Hestia, con las palmas elevadas en señal de inocencia. —Claro que no lo hacemos, y Alastor y los demás están muy felices de que se unieran a nosotros. Más cuando la otra tanda de refuerzos todavía está en Hogwarts…

—¿Entonces qué?

—Aún son tan jóvenes… —lamentó Hestia con una sonrisa quebrada, con la mirada limpia de secretos. —¿No lo ven? Queremos protegerlos, al menos un…

—¿Es una broma? —Dorcas estaba peligrosamente serena. —Dime, Hestia, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Pues…

—Cuando aceptamos la propuesta de Dumbledore, sabíamos dónde nos estábamos metiendo —afirmó Alice, intentando controlar las aguas y a la vez, dejar claro su punto. —Estoy segura que ustedes, en su momento, tomaron la misma decisión.

—No necesitamos su protección.

—No.

—Queremos ayudar… No, vamos a ayudar —Dorcas hizo chirriar la silla al impulsarla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie con ambas manos sobre la mesa destartalada. —Y si tengo que hablar con el mismísimo Alastor Moody para que me tomen en cuenta lo haré.

Alice la imitó, y miró con algo de pena a Hestia que lucía un poco compungida.

—Lo hará —afirmó la chica. —Nos vemos luego.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la boca de Hestia se abría para acotar algo, pero luego se cerraba, hundiéndose entre los hombros. Intercambió una última y larga mirada con Edgar que para Alice no tuvo fin, pues enseguida volteó y siguió a Dorcas fuera del bar.

Su amiga estaba todavía furiosa, la rabia le había teñido las mejillas.

—Volvamos.

Antes de que Al asintiera, Dorcas ya se había esfumado.

Para cuando aterrizó de vuelta en Escocia, con las escarpadas cimas arañando ya el cielo oscuro, la joven se dirigía presurosa hacia el campamento. Al, con el mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago —pero, ¿qué más podía ocurrir en ese día?—, la siguió, con la esperanza de recibir órdenes de regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, lo primero que sintió al llegar dónde se conglomeraba la guardia del ministerio fue que la arrastraban lejos, desde ambos brazos.

No le costó ni un parpadeo en saber que eran Benji y Frank. La llevaron casi en volandas hasta un rincón, lejos de oídos indiscretos y con una amplia vista del resto del campamento.

La cabellera de Dorcas todavía se mecía al compás de su rabia, más allá, buscando en quién depositarla.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —preguntó Frank sin dilación, mirándola directamente a la cara.

—¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué le pasa a Dorcas? —siguió Benji, con un nerviosismo inusual en él.

Alice sintió el peso descomunal del estrés del día cayendo sobre sus hombros y gimió bajito.

—Díganme que no tendremos que hacer noche aquí.

—Sí —afirmó Frank, sin dejar de escrutarla. —Con suerte estaremos de regreso mañana. ¿Por qué? —cayó en la cuenta y la tomó por los hombros para acercarla e inspeccionarle el cuerpo. —¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —se apresuró a contestar Al, tranquilizándolo al vuelo. —Estoy agotada.

—¿Qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar Benji, con frágil serenidad. Tenía el cuerpo en dirección al campamento, desde dónde podía espiar de reojo los movimientos de Dorcas.

—Es algo largo.

—Tenemos toda la noche —apuntó Frank, con razón. Alice suspiró, y reprimió un escalofrío cuando recordó cómo había empezado su tarde.

—Vale —aceptó, ahuyentando las palabras de BJ que seguían repitiéndose débilmente en algún punto de su mente. —Fuimos a Hogsmeade y…

Resumió a grandes rasgos la conversación, sin omitir detalles, bajo la completa atención de Frank y Benji, que iban teniendo idénticas reacciones.

—No puedo entender a Dearborn —concluyó el rubio, cuando Alice terminó el relato. Su amigo asintió, con la mirada perdida.

—Se comporta como un jodido cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo y luego…

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo comprenderlo —convino Al, torciendo el gesto.

—Y lo que ha dicho Hestia es ridículo —prosiguió Frank. —Si la Orden se queja de que no tiene miembros suficientes, ¿por qué no hace uso de todos ellos en primer lugar?

—Dicen que quieren protegernos.

—Tú lo has dicho, Al, Hestia no debe tener muchos más años que nosotros —el muchacho sacudió la cabeza, confundido. —Tampoco los Prewett…

—Quizá no tiene que ver con años sino con experiencia —señaló Benji, aunque no parecía estar completamente dentro de la conversación, pues estiraba un poco el cuello en dirección al campamento. —Es cierto que aún nos falta entrenamiento pero…

—De cualquier forma, no nos están enviando a la primera línea de batalla —replicó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya estamos en la primera línea de batalla —completó Frank, encendido. —Hablaremos con Dearborn y…

—Discúlpenme —interrumpió el rubio, sacudiéndose de repente, con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano. Se abrió paso entre sus amigos y se dirigió resuelto hacia el campamento. Alice y Frank, sorprendidos, lo observaron marcharse directo a la pequeña hoguera mágica donde se congregaba el resto del equipo.

—Oh, no —se lamentó Al, dando una patada en el suelo al ver cómo la cabellera rubia iba en dirección hacia donde Dorcas había tomado asiento junto a alguien que no podía ser más que Russell.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué hacemos?

La chica se volvió hacia Frank, quien lucía genuinamente abatido. Volvió a sentir en la piel el peso del agotamiento mental y físico y se rindió.

—Mira, ya están grandecitos —murmuró, suspirando. —Que arreglen lo que sea que tengan ellos solos. Yo estoy cansada de mediar entre ambos. Quiero dormir al menos unas horas.

Frank la observó con algo que se parecía demasiado a la dulzura y que derritió el corazón de Al, volviendo a oír a lo lejos la conversación que había tenido esa misma tarde con BJ. La culpa la envolvió como un manto cálido y asfixiante.

—Tienes razón —sonrió él, triste. —Anda, échate un rato, yo cubriré el primer turno.

Alice no reparó en el gesto hasta que se vio a sí misma envolviendo el cuello de Frank, que se había quedado rígido de sorpresa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó tan bajito que pareció confundirse con el susurro del viento. Atinó a alejarse, pero en ese momento Frank reaccionó y la atrajo hacia sí, repitiendo el abrazo, esa vez más apretado.

—No lo sientas —musitó contra su hombro. —Todo estará bien, Al.

Las palabras de Frank siempre olían a promesa.

Sin embargo, era una que no se podría cumplir pues varios metros más abajo, al pie de la montaña, ya estaba produciéndose un pequeño quiebre en la superficie que los sostenía. Esos pequeños embates que terminarían haciendo estallar en una lluvia de esquirlas que se clavarían con rabia en la piel ahogada en llamas.

Benji no se había detenido ante la mueca estupefacta de Russell ni la expresión contraída de Dorcas. Simplemente la había tomado por el brazo y había tirado de ella con esa fuerza descomunal de la que jamás hacía gala, obligándola a seguirle los pasos hasta quedar ocultos tras unos arbustos.

La soltó en el momento en el que la joven tironeaba para zafarse. Al no tener resistencia, el impulso la lanzó hacia atrás, trastabillando hasta casi caer de espaldas. Benji la atajó de nuevo por la muñeca pero Dorcas, furiosa, le dio un manotazo con la otra mano para que la dejase ir.

—Eres un jodido imbécil —le escupió, dando dos pasos atrás para estabilizarse y poner distancia. —¿Quién mierda te crees que…?

—Ya Al nos contó y entiendo que estés enfadada —dijo el rubio, controlando la voz para mantenerse tranquilo. —Pero ¿puedes pensar y no hacer estupideces? Vas a arrepentirte luego.

La mirada clara de Benji la atravesó como una cortina de lluvia helada. Dorcas boqueó, cazando las palabras que le rehuían.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, mi padre? —lo atacó, más iracunda que nunca. La mueca de Benji tambaleó un poco ante la frase.

—No.

—No te metas en mi vida, Benji, te lo he dicho mil veces.

—No quiero que luego…

—¡Me importa una mierda! —chilló ella, fuera de sí. —Jamás podría ser como tú. Vivir implica tomar riesgos, y no es mi problema si tú no lo haces. Déjame en paz. Por actitudes como la tuya, la Orden nos trata como críos.

—Dor…

—Que te den.

Benji se quedó atascado en su sitio, observando cómo la melena de la chica volaba con su medio giro para regresar al campamento.

Suspiró.

Lo único que había conseguido había sido empeorarlo.

Si Dorcas no se había acostado aún con Russell, pues ya podía ir asumiéndolo, porque era exactamente lo que haría la chica en ese momento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Febrero de 1978**

—Háblame de tu hermano.

El hedor a sexo todavía estaba suspendido en el aire, proveniente de sus poros expuestos. Sirius no había tardado demasiado en prender un pitillo que se fundió en el ambiente viciado del pasadizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —masculló sin inflexión alguna, de cara al infinito. El humo salía por su nariz. Mar se había dado cuenta que se había tensado, pero no le importó.

Por una vez, quería ser ella la que lo acorralase en una situación incómoda. Y el tema le andaba rondando hacía tiempo, por lo que no se molestó en ser sutil para arrancarle una explicación.

Con Sirius no necesitaba fingir desinterés.

—¿Por qué se pelearon?

—Ya te lo dije —gruñó él, quebrando cualquier intento de ser civilizado. —No hay nada más.

—No puedo entenderlo —sentenció la chica, aupándose entre los almohadones. Se había sujetado las mantas para taparse hasta la barbilla, las lámparas de Sirius iluminaban su perfil dando la impresión de que estaba en llamas.

—Pues no lo entiendas.

Se abandonaron al silencio, el compañero eterno de sus jornadas enredadas e incomprensibles, permitiendo que se colara en el reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Mar resopló.

—No eres justo.

—¿Quién te dijo que lo era?

—Imbécil —iba a golpearlo con el codo, pero el muchacho —con muchos más reflejos que ella— se movió en el momento justo. —Yo te hablé sobre Marilyn.

Sirius exhaló la última calada, cubriendo su rostro de humo blanco antes de desechar la colilla.

—Lo hiciste porque querías, ¿o no? —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque no ibas a dejar de fastidiarme.

—Correcto.

Era evidente que no deseaba habar de ello, pero Mar había aprendido de él a ser cabezota.

—Cuéntame.

Sirius rodó los ojos antes de girarse hacia ella con una sonrisa congelada.

—Mira, preciosa, tú tienes todos tus putos malditos secretos y yo no digo nada, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que te regodeas con ellos y te encanta tener esa pinta de Inferi con ganas de cagar. Pues déjame tener los míos. Fin de la discusión.

Mar levantó la barbilla y desvió la mirada.

—No digas eso.

—¿Qué?

—No me llames preciosa.

A su pesar, Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

—¿Por qué?

—No me agrada.

—A mí no me agradas tu —contrarrestó el joven, inclinándose sobre ella con una expresión de miedo. Marlenne no le temía, ni a sus pullas ni a sus insinuaciones. Había aprendido a lidiar con el maremoto de energía incontrolable que desprendía el joven, y si bien era imposible de amainar, al menos podía darse el lujo de contenerlo.

—No parece —lo desafió, erguida, a un palmo de distancia. La respiración de Sirius le bañó la nariz y ella se mantuvo estoica en su sitio. Al final, el chico fue el primero en ceder y se desinfló hacia un costado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres más terca que una mula.

—¿Te has escuchado tu alguna vez? —inquirió Mar, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Había enarcado las cejas y aguardaba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres saber? —preguntó Sirius ignorándola, de pronto impaciente. Se sacudió para enterrarse dentro de la cama, dejando muestras claras de su mal humor.

—¿Por qué lo abandonaste?

—Yo no lo abandoné.

Esa vez, Mar reculó, algo sorprendida por la fiereza que había impreso en sus palabras, su expresión libre de mentiras.

—Te fuiste de tu casa.

—No podrías entenderlo, Marlenne, déjalo —masculló. Sabía que no había sido buena idea. Se giró para darle la espalda y esperó a que la chica creyera que se había dormido. No distinguió ningún movimiento.

Como siempre, Mar era tan silenciosa y escurridiza como un gato.

—¿Quisiste llevártelo contigo?

La pregunta flotó en el aire, volviéndolo aún más espeso. Sirius se debatió entre fingir no haberla —o no haber querido— escucharla, pero luego de algunos tensos segundos, se oyó hablando.

—No quiso escucharme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un crío de mierda.

—¿Por eso pelearon?

—Yo no peleé —volvió a contradecir el muchacho, cerrando el puño para acomodar la almohada y liberar un poco de tensión. Sentía que las venas iban a estallarle. —Intenté hablar con él, pero no quiso escucharme. Dijo que íbamos a matar a madre de un disgusto. Yo quise matarlo a él y llevármelo a rastras. Él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer la basura de los Black.

—¿Y entonces?

—Me fui.

En ese momento el silencio fue tan ensordecedor que Mar tuvo que boquear un par de veces para recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Imaginarse en la situación de Sirius le generaba vértigo.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, recreando el rostro de Marilyn cada vez que debía marcharse a Hogwarts, su mueca rota desdibujada por la necesidad de mostrarse entera para no preocupar a su hermana mayor.

—Yo no lo dejé, Mar —replicó él. Aún seguía de espaldas, pero lucía más pequeño. Más vencido. —Él me abandonó a mí.

Ella asimiló de a poco el significado de su frase, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente entre las sábanas. Sin remilgos, se amoldó al cuerpo silente de Sirius, abrazándolo temblorosamente por detrás.

Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo así.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas.

—Pero me cuesta entenderlo. Marilyn es lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Jamás podría dejarla.

La risa amarga del muchacho le sacudió la columna y el pecho pegado de Mar.

—Eso te hace una mejor persona que yo.

La chica aplastó la mejilla contra la espalda tibia de Sirius, que no volvió a pronunciar palabra. En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, pues su respiración se volvió más sutil y acompasada. Marlenne, en cambio, tardó en vencerse al sueño, pues seguía pensando en Regulus Black, y sobre todo, en Marilyn y en Chris, y en lo errado que podía estar Sirius respecto a ella.

Se durmió pensando en que, en el fondo, Sirius era mucho mejor persona que ella misma, porque al menos, había podido jugársela para encontrar la paz.

Para cuando despertó, se sentía desorientada y con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Sirius ya estaba vestido, y la zarandeaba por el hombro para llamarle la atención.

—Si no te apuras, vas a quedarte sin desayuno —amenazó con una sonrisa limpia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Mar gruñó, con la boca pastosa, y entreabrió los ojos para localizarlo.

—Porque tú eres un cerdo.

—También —se calzó los zapatos aprisa. —Nos vemos en Encantamientos.

Marlenne rodó para ocupar la mayor parte del lecho y se frotó los ojos para poder deshacerse de la pesadez. Encontró a Sirius a punto de marcharse.

—¿Qué? —exigió cuando se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

—James va a invitar a Lily en vacaciones —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Pues si quieres venir. Iremos a la playa.

—No creo.

—Puedes traer a Marilyn si quieres —tanteó, adivinando por dónde se disparaban los pensamientos de la chica.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es?

—No… no sé si será buena idea.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —Sirius sonrió, desvergonzado, y se señaló el pecho y el sitio donde Mar seguía tumbada. —Ellos ya lo saben. Piénsalo. Será divertido.

Y se marchó, dejando a Mar atónita y con un dolor de cabeza que iba a terminar con ella al final del día.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Febrero de 1978**

Había recibido la lechuza anunciada esa misma mañana, que solo había terminado por pulverizarle los nervios que tenía alterados desde que habían regresado de Escocia.

Todo se veía pésimo.

Frank se había enfrentado a Dearborn nada más poner un pie en Londres, cosa que su jefe no había tomado para nada bien. Habían discutido y el Auror los había amenazado con echarlos del programa si seguían cuestionando su juicio. Habían tenido un momento en el que la tensión había rozado el paroxismo cuando Dearborn había tomado con fuerza a Frank por la pechera de la túnica, elevándolo unos centímetros.

—Me importa una mierda quiénes son tus lealtades, ¿sabes? —le había escupido, muy cerca del rostro. Alice había sido la única que no había desenvainado la varita, alerta y aterrada. —Aquí mando yo. Harán lo que yo diga, y si no les gusta… me gustaría verlos quejarse con Dumbledore o con Crouch.

Lo había empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que Frank rojo de rabia, colisionase contra la puerta del despacho.

—¡Lárguense!

Al no se había hecho esperar. Había arrastrado a sus amigos fuera, aprisa, quienes se derrumbaron como su hubiesen corrido por horas, agitadosy furiosos.

Eso solo había sido el principio.

Benji no hablaba con Dorcas desde aquel episodio. Estaban acostumbrados a su dinámica, a que el rubio la ignorase la mayor parte del tiempo y que ella lo fastidiase hasta obtener su atención, pero esta vez era diferente. Benji simplemente hacía como que no existía.

Dorcas estaba doblemente furiosa.

Al no sabía qué mierda hacer. Frank estaba enojado y deprimido, Dorcas desaparecía períodos enteros y Benji se obcecaba en su mutismo exasperante. Ya tenía claro que el entrenamiento no sería un paseo por el prado, era consciente de ello. Pero los altibajos en el humor de sus amigos —y en el suyo propio, para qué negarlo— era algo para lo que no se había prevenido.

La Academia estaba minando sus lazos forjados durante años. Eso, y la Orden, que drenaba la poca energía que les restaba, iba a terminar por destruirlos.

Por suerte, no habían vuelto a ordenarles marcharse a Escocia, por lo que Al, la mañana que había recibido la carta de BJ, disfrutaba su primer día libre en mucho tiempo. Dearborn se había ensañado con ellos en la sesión de duelo del día anterior y todavía le dolía el cuerpo de los golpes y las maldiciones que había recibido.

Por otro lado, había estado a punto de quedarse sin empleo, una vez más, debido a su súbita desaparición cuando había tenido que hacer noche en las Tierras Altas. La esposa de su jefe había vuelto a interceder por ella, pero no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo soportaría la situación.

La chica se sentía destrozada en todos los sentidos, bailando una pieza que no controlaba. Ni la música, ni los pasos, ni la compañía. Podía verse como una marioneta más en el juego del ministerio, de la Orden, de sus propios sentimientos. El pesimismo que recorría su hogar solo había terminado por exacerbarse con la lechuza que ni siquiera había abierto, quemándola al instante.

Sin embargo, su ánimo solo decayó conforme pasaban las horas. Dorcas se levantó tarde, parecía tener resaca y el maquillaje corrido sobre sus mejillas no auguraba nada bueno. Ni siquiera la saludó cuando la vio salir de su habitación.

Para el mediodía, Alice sentía que si no se marchaba del apartamento, se asfixiaría.

—Saldré un momento —le avisó a Dorcas, tomando sobre sus pasos el abrigo colgado en la entrada y su bufanda. Su amiga gruñó por toda respuesta y el eco de la puerta quedó encerrado en su cabeza, amplificándose por varios minutos.

Alice bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando agitada a la calle. Respiró el aire helado como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, sin poder calmar su corazón.

No sabía qué era lo que quería, por lo que echó a andar sin rumbo, concentrada en recuperar el buen humor que alguna vez había sabido tener, o al menos, un poco de paz.

En momentos como aquellos, deseaba poder tener el coraje de esfumarse para aparecer frente al portal de Frank, encerrándolo entre sus brazos como había conseguido hacerlo en Escocia, para ya no dejarlo ir.

Pero no lo era, y no conseguía reunir valor para hacerlo. De pensarlo, el estómago daba un brinco al vacío, sin preparación previa. Así que en vez de eso, se paseó por Londres sin detenerse ni un momento, sin rumbo marcado y con ansias de recuperar aquello que esa guerra de mierda empezaba a drenar lentamente de su ser.

Se concentró en los escaparates. Olvidarlo todo por un rato, aunque fuese un momento, para disfrutar el aire gélido abofeteándole el rostro, observar los rostros de los transeúntes e imaginar qué pensamientos y preocupaciones rondarían en sus cabezas.

Caminó hasta hacerse daño en los pies, sin parar. Al llegar a las esquinas, simplemente giraba hacia dónde el semáforo le daba paso, y continuaba camino. No le daba miedo perderse, sabía que al final del día solo se aparecería de nuevo en el apartamento, rogando porque Dorcas al menos se hubiese duchado.

A veces, las casualidades cagaban la vida.

Alice había visto un millar de escaparates. Había pasado por cientos de cafeterías con vistas al interior, había curioseado por demasiados sitios, observando la vida de los muggles, viendo sus gestos, sus comentarios perdidos la viento. Se había interesado por tantas tonterías que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Más de tres horas después de andar deambulando por Londres solo le habían recompensado con punzadas en los talones que amenazaban con convertirse en ampollas y los dedos helados.

La cabeza despejada.

Quizá podría haber pasado por allí mirando al otro lado. Podría haberse topado con el tipo de traje impecable que estaba demasiado ensimismado como para disculparse por golpearla, o podría haberse colgado de la enorme tienda de dulces de la esquina.

Pero sus actos la llevaron a distinguir esa inconfundible cabellera rubia detrás del cristal, a pocos metros, separados solo por la ventana de la elegante cafetería que ofrecía vistas a su interior y a sus pasteles cubiertos de crema y fresas.

Alice se quedó tan impresionada que no pensó las consecuencias de sus actos. Sencillamente se ocultó parcialmente por la puerta abierta del local, tomó la varita y murmuró un hechizo desilusionador.

Regresó al escaparate, para observar con la nariz pegada al cristal y los ojos más grandes del mundo a Benji tomando de la mano a una mujer que no había visto en su vida.

Se colocó de costado, para que los _muggles_ no se alarmaran si llegaban a tropezar con su presencia etérea, a la altura del rubio al otro lado sentado a la mesa.

Era Benji, de verdad era él. El vidrio le impedía oír lo que hablaban, pero era evidente que no eran desconocidos.

La alerta —y los latidos acelerados de su corazón— se dispararon al ver la sonrisa pequeña de Benji, que sorbía su taza sin soltarle la mano a la desconocida.

¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo? Por Merlín santísimo, ¿quién era _ella_?

Alice sentía algo espeso avanzar desde su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Estaba congelada en ese sitio, observando con incredulidad una escena que había creído que no podía existir. Ya no oía el barullo interminable de la calle, ni las voces ni los automóviles morder el asfalto.

Solo veía a Benji, y un pitido intermitente sobre los oídos que le daba la pista de que no estaba soñando.

Con la boca seca, permaneció de piedra siendo arrasada por diversos sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la desconocida, que parecía a gusto con los dedos de Benji entre los suyos.

Lucía hermosa. Tenía el rostro redondo, agradable. Sincero. Tenía ese tipo de expresión atemporal, sin edad ni espacio. El cabello le caía hacia la espalda sostenido por un broche para quitárselo de la frente. Vestía a lo _muggle_ , aunque Al solo podía verle la blusa y el colgante sobre el pecho.

Sonrió con ganas, provocando que el lunar que tenía cerca de la boca desapareciese entre los pliegues de sus comisuras y a Alice le entraron ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella para barrerle la sonrisa a maldiciones.

Era hermosa, pero de una belleza diferente a la de Dorcas. Elegante, sobria. Controlada.

Alice supo que lo que sentía era traición, aunque ella no fuese Dor. Benji la había traicionado a ella, porque nunca le había contado sobre esa chica —esa _mujer_ —, a pesar de que le había asegurado a media voz incontables veces que ella, que Alice, era su mejor amiga. La hermana que no había tenido.

Podía experimentar las olas de la rabia lamiéndole los pies, tiñéndole la visión.

Oh, Dorcas estaría _furiosa_.

Su amiga siempre se había comportado como una niña caprichosa frente a Benji. Él era su juguete, el que no utilizaba nunca —jamás—, y lo dejaba tirado para que observase mientras se divertía con otros. Sin embargo, en cuanto sentía el peligro, en cuanto veía cómo alguien intentaba arrebatarle su preciosa pieza inutilizada, se ponía rabiosa, defendiendo con uñas y dientes lo que consideraba suyo.

¿Cómo era posible aquello?

No quería pensar que Ben no tuviese derecho a vida privada. No lo hacía, claro. Pero… desde que había aprendido lo que era amar, estaba segura que el rubio, en el fondo, solo podía querer a Dorcas. Nunca se había detenido a plantear otro escenario.

El escenario se había planteado solo. Allí, entre las manos entrelazadas de aquella zorra desconocida y Benji, Alice pudo sentir cómo un problema más a la interminable lista de preocupaciones que la atormentaban se iba tejiendo sobre su coronilla invisible, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Marzo de 1978**

Cuando aterrizaron, Brighton estaba engalanada en bruma de sal y espuma, algo hostil a recibirlos.

Lily se metió las manos en los bolsillos, aspirando el aire de mar y el frío gris de la mañana y se preguntó por centésima vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas por qué había aceptado aquel viaje. A su lado, Mar, con su máscara de apatía, le lanzó una mirada de aliento.

Ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

Mar no quería dejar a Marilyn sola, pero cuando la niña le anunció que sus padres estarían de regreso unos días, no había tardado en renunciar a su completa estadía en Manchester. No creía poder soportar una cena familiar, al menos, no de momento. Chris le había puesto mala cara pero no había dicho nada. Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero en verdad lo que necesitaba era paz.

Habían salido temprano en la mañana y James había insistido en recogerlas a ambas en sus hogares, por lo que los cuatro chicos lucían blancos y mudos de sueño. Habían ido primero a por Lily, que nerviosa se había levantado antes del alba con su pequeña maleta y la varita lista. Aún no entendía bien qué estaba haciendo, pero se había sentido más tranquila cuando Mar le afirmó que si ella no iba, pues su amiga tampoco.

Se había convencido que se trataba de una especie de campamento de entrenamiento, como lo habían sido las largas tardes en la mansión de Canterbury durante el verano. Había pedido desesperadamente por un descanso, y ahí lo tenía, servido en punta en blanco por la sonrisa irremediable de James y el sonido de las olas detrás.

La casa ciertamente estaba a la orilla del mar. Entraron y una bofetada de aire viciado y húmedo los recibió, signo de que nadie había pasado por allí en mucho tiempo. James, con los labios pegados, sacudió la varita para renovar el aire, encender las luces y acomodar todo en un santiamén. Remus y Peter le hicieron un gesto a las chicas y se encaminaron a la habitación que de seguro ocupaban desde siempre, listos para echarse una cabezadita.

—Pueden acomodarse aquí —les indicó James, señalando la puerta que estaba al otro lado. El muchacho bostezó y observó a Mar. —A menos que…

La joven leyó la insinuación y resopló, escuchando la carcajada de Sirius a su espalda.

—Dormiremos aquí —sentenció sin inflexión alguna, tomando del brazo a Lily para cerrarle la puerta en las narices a James.

Lily se sonrió, divertida, mientras Mar dejaba sus cosas a un lado.

—Lindo lugar —comentó, para volver a sumirse en su mutismo de siempre. La pelirroja asintió, suponiendo que su amiga también querría dormir un rato.

Sin embargo la chica solo se quedó observando la ventana, la mirada y el pensamiento perdidos en algún sitio imposible de asir. Lily, todavía confundida y algo desorientada, esperó un rato hasta que no soportó más el silencio y se palmeó las rodillas.

—Haré el desayuno.

La cocina estaba equipada decentemente, con algunos artefactos muggles que la chica agradeció. Su desayuno terminó siendo un almuerzo, ya que salió en busca de algo para comer —claro que no había alimentos en la despensa, si el lugar llevaba sin habitar demasiado tiempo—, y en el camino se encontró con un Brighton en un resplandeciente despertar.

El aroma cálido que abría apetitos fue lo que llamó a los muchachos, primero Remus, ya más compuesto y luego los demás, sentándose asombrados frente a la mesa ya dispuesta abarrotada de platos humeantes.

—James, si no te casas tú con ella, lo haré yo —se burló Peter nada más ver la sorpresa. Ya había recuperado el color y sonreía atajando las carcajadas al ver cómo su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada y Lily se giraba para ignorar el comentario, las mejillas en llamas.

—Excelente, pelirroja —la halagó Sirius, tomando asiento. —Debimos haberte invitado antes si ibas a hacer cosas como estas. Creí que solo nos ibas a tocar los huevos hasta morir.

—Sirius, cierra el pico —pidió Remus, buscando la paz que sabía que les iba a rehuir aquellos días.

—Solo soy sincero —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros ya con la boca llena.

—Y mal educado —terció el licántropo. —No empieces a comer, aún no estamos todos.

—Que se jodan —se carcajeó Sirius, escupiendo un poco de lo que tenía en la boca. —Mar, ven aquí, anda. ¿Tú también cocinas así o serás pésima esposa?

La expresión de Mar decía a las claras que estaba más cerca de usar un cucharón para asesinar al muchacho antes que enterrarlo en una olla.

—Sirius, no vamos a intervenir si ellas deciden matarte —previno James, que ya estaba en la cocina y tomaba la fuente más grande para auxiliar a Lily. —Así que controla tu mierda de boca, ¿quieres?

—Pero qué susceptibles están todo hoy —se quejó el aludido, hincando los codos en la mesa. —¿Van a venir o voy a morir de hambre?

—Si así te quedas callado…

Sin embargo, Sirius consiguió comportarse el resto del almuerzo e incluso gran parte de la tarde. Aunque a Lily le sorprendió que el chico casi ni intentara acercarse a Mar más que para provocarla, el día transcurrió en paz, esa que estaba buscando con tanto ahínco.

Se separaron para practicar los Patronus —ella, James y Peter—, y dejaron a Sirius a cargo de Remus y Mar mientras probaban técnicas de duelo. El piso era espacioso y los pocos muebles habían sido corridos con precaución para la jornada, por lo que no hubo mayores contratiempos.

Lily todavía no estaba convencida de ser la ideal para la tarea —después de todo, solo había conseguido realizar un Patronus un par de veces— pero no se atrevió a quebrar la confianza que tenía James en ella.

Para el final de la tarde, ambos habían conseguido humos en diversos grados de solidez, y Sirius había logrado patearle el culo a Remus en un duelo en el que Mar había asegurado, no tenía nada de limpio.

Agotados, dieron por concluida la práctica cuando las primeras luces de la ciudad empezaban a paliar el atardecer irremediable.

La playa de noche era un amante exigente y voluptuosa. Soplaba el viento con ahínco, buscando arrebatarlos del suelo formado de arena que se dejaba vencer y buscaba pegarse a sus párpados, a sus labios y tras las orejas. El rugido del mar era demasiado fuerte como para intentar establecer una conversación, y de cualquier manera, poco había que decir.

Se encontraban en diversos grados de ensimismamiento, conectados por una sola preocupación. Se podía leer en sus rostros que, en el fondo, todos pensaban lo mismo.

¿Habría otra oportunidad de dejarse mecer por un paisaje furioso como aquel? ¿Volverían a ser jóvenes y ligeros como la arena que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, disfrutando solo de la fusión entre el cielo y el mar? Los exámenes y, luego, la vida real, los acechaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Esa noche de Brighton parecía robada al diablo, un momento de paz antes de la tormenta irremediable.

Antes de salir a luchar.

Lily apretó la arena húmeda y fría en su puño, hipnotizada por cuán rápido podía escurrírsele de entre los dedos. Luego, miró el perfil de James.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo con sinceridad absoluta. El muchacho se giró hacia ella y solo le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir.

—Creo que necesitaba esto —musitó, volviendo a perderse en busca de un horizonte que esa noche parecía no haberse querido dibujar. —Un momento de calma.

—De paz. Sí —James se echó hacia atrás con los codos sobre la arena. —Se te notaba en el rostro, ¿sabes? Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por todo. Te saldrán arrugas.

Lily sonrió, empujándolo desde el hombro para desestabilizarlo, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Peter se rio al verlos en esa guisa.

—Creo que Lily intenta matar a James —canturreó, hacia los demás. Sirius enarcó las cejas.

—Pues viene intentándolo desde hace seis años, no sé por qué lo lograría ahora, ¿no?

—Eres un gran amigo, Sirius.

—Para servirte.

—¿Por qué tienen que arruinar un momento tan agradable? —se lamentó Remus, que era el que estaba más lejos, junto a Marlenne.

—Es nuestra especialidad.

—Lo sé.

Para su sorpresa, fue Lily la que soltó la carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, son especialistas en arruinarlo todo —comentó, divertida, levantando ambas cejas. —Pero no creas, Sirius. Estoy aprendiendo a convivir contigo.

—¿Tienes pensado convivir mucho conmigo? —fingió horrorizarse el muchacho. —Preferiría que lo hicieses con James, ya ves que cara de necesitado que tiene. Prefiere las pelirrojas.

—Y ahí vamos otra vez —murmuró Remus, rodando los ojos.

—Sirius, dices tanta basura por minuto que ya creo que estoy acostumbrándome —lo pinchó la chica, sibilina. —Déjanos disfrutar un poco más de la ausencia de tus burradas, ¿sí?

Hasta Mar rio, bajito, ante la mueca enfurruñada del joven, que rodó los ojos y soltó algunos improperios. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Marlenne pronto resbaló, cuando frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a marearse.

—Oigan… ¿no sientes más frío que…?

La atmósfera cambió súbitamente. James observó como un rayo cómo las luces, desde el lado donde estaba ubicada Mar empezaban a apagarse, sumidos en la oscuridad más absoluta. El frío se había vuelto gélido, el aire espeso convertido en escarcha. Lily también lo notó.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Remus se puso de pie de inmediato. El apagón avanzaba aprisa y estaba por engullirlos también, cuando la ráfaga de desesperación los golpeó en la cara. Lily se quedó de piedra, sudando y sintiendo que se caía, cuando James tiró de su brazo para ponerla en movimiento.

—¡Muévanse!

Había olvidado la sonrisa junto al mar y lucía pálido. Desesperado. Lily tardó en comprender qué quería de ella, sus palabras se distorsionaban como si llegasen a través de un túnel.

—¡Lily, vamos! —consiguió entre él y Peter levantarla para echar a correr hacia la casa.

Un grito desgarrado quebró la oscuridad en la que se habían sumergido de golpe, haciendo que los tres voltearan para escudriñar su procedencia. Apenas se perfilaban los contornos.

Era Mar.

Sirius y Remus intentaban incorporarla sujetándola por los brazos, pero la chica se había doblado en dos, tomándose la cabeza con las palmas abiertas. Temblaba tanto que parecía que estaba siendo víctima de un ataque convulso.

—¡No! —chilló, en un tono espectral, tan agudo y deformado que a Lily le costó entender que se trataba de su amiga. —¡No! ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Papá, haré lo que me pidas! ¡NO!

—¡Remus, sujétala por ahí, rápido! —ordenaba Sirius, intentando no caer en pánico, mientras el aire se volvía tan helado que empezaban a dolerle los pulmones. —¡Mar, estamos aquí!

Más allá, Lily, James y Peter observaban la escena atónitos, adivinando qué mierda ocurría y decidiendo qué podían hacer.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—James, creo que voy a vomitar —avisó Peter, que también estaba temblando abrazado a sí mismo. Su amigo estaba de piedra, observando la nada misma.

—¡James! —lo sacudió Lily, desesperada. —¿Qué mierda….?

Otro grito agónico surcó el cielo, despertando al muchacho de su gélido ensimismamiento. Los miró y luego el sitio dónde los demás intentaban llevar a rastras a Marlenne.

—Métanse a la casa —ordenó, hilando un plan a toda marcha. —Iré a ayudarlos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

—¡Vayan! —apremió James, ignorando las preguntas que no podía responder antes de echar a correr con la varita en mano donde adivinaba estaban sus amigos.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor, deja en paz a Marilyn! ¡DÉJALA! —la chica se sacudió con una fuerza descomunal el agarre de Remus y el de Sirius, encogida sobre sí misma casi rozando la arena con los labios.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo James, tembloroso, sintiendo el sudor helado cayéndole por la nuca. Marlenne volvió a gritar.

—¿Qué mierda hacemos? ¿Qué…?

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar la frase pues pudo percibir como una ráfaga invisible pasaba muy cerca suyo, moviendo el aire y arrancándole de golpe cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Cayó de rodillas, a pocos metros de Mar, ciego.

Ahogándose.

—Son dementores —expresó Remus sin fuerza, asiendo la varita como si se le fuese la vida en ello. —James, son dementores, ¡tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! ¡ _Expecto_ …!

—¡ _Expecto_ _Patronum_! —chillaron dos voces a sus espaldas, generando un humo volátil que alumbró las figuras encogidas de Sirius y Mar, perfilando apenas una capa recortada en la oscuridad, que solo fue repelida unos metros.

James volteó para ver cómo Lily y Peter sostenían sus varitas, espectrales, sin poder creerse que había funcionado.

—Salgamos de aquí —apremió Remus, sujetando con fuerza sobrehumana a Mar para ponerla de pie. —¡Pete, ayuda a James!

El chico corrió hasta donde Sirius estaba de rodillas, para levantarlo y sujetarlo entre los dos.

—A la casa, a la casa —indicaba Lily, temblorosa, con el corazón tronándole en los oídos al ver la expresión fantasmagórica de Mar. Estaba más pálida que nunca, los ojos vidriosos perdidos en algún punto entre la pesadilla y la realidad.

—¡Deprisa! —se desesperó James, mientras alcanzaban el refugio, corroborando cómo la temperatura volvía a ser respirable. Lily se adelantó para abrir y darle paso al licántropo con su amiga y luego para ayudar a entrar a Sirius, que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Entre James y Peter lo lanzaron dentro, haciendo que el esfuerzo los dejase exhaustos. Peter se sostuvo del marco, tembloroso, mientras James volvía la mirada hacia la playa, una boca oscura e impenetrable.

—Un momento.

—¡James!

Lily lo siguió, sin pensárselo dos veces, al ver cómo el muchacho desaparecía en la negrura incontrastable. Adivinando sus movimientos, volvieron a hundir los pies en la arena, y la pelirroja consiguió atajarlo a medio camino hacia el mar.

—¿Estás loco? ¿A dónde…? —el frío seguía calándole en los huesos, pero la ráfaga de desesperación parecía haber seguido de largo, hacia el oeste, provocando más apagones a su paso.

—Creí haber… ocúltate.

James tironeó de ella sin miramientos, obligándola a agacharse y a perderse entre unos arbustos que crecían a algunos metros de la casa, en el linde con la vivienda que le seguía. Sin luz, los ojos ciegos eran inservibles. El muchacho hizo un ruidito para indicarle que guardara silencio y Lily, casi sin respirar, obedeció muerta de miedo.

Por un segundo, la calma regresó a la playa. En las tinieblas en las que los habían sumido los dementores, el rugido del mar volvía a ser símbolo de seguridad. Sin embargo, James, alerta, sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Lily y espiaba entre las hojas resecas un punto invisible entre toda la negrura ilegible.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para sugerir volver a casa —su corazón todavía latía acelerado, preocupado por Mar y por Sirius—, pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar, oyó una voz a la distancia, más cerca de lo que podía considerar para sentirse protegida.

—Esa zorra tiene que estar aquí —iba diciendo una voz de mujer, gélida. Le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo, y buscó tragar con la garganta seca. El agarre de James le hacía daño en la muñeca, pero no se daba cuenta.

—Ya hemos pasado por esta ciudad de mierda tres veces, Bella —decía otra voz, un hombre que parecía andar junto a la mujer. Perdidos entre los arbustos, era casi imposible distinguirlos por algo más que fuese el timbre de su voz, ya que no había luz suficiente para poder saber quiénes eran.

Pero el instinto de James y el propio instinto de Lily les indicaban que más valía permanecer ocultos.

—La pista de ese _muggle_ sucio dijo que vivían aquí —se obcecó la mujer, filosa. Todas sus palabras sonaban como amenaza. —Andrómeda no puede esconderse para siempre.

—Vamos a encontrarla —aseguraba el hombre, cauto. —Pero estamos llamando la atención. El ministerio ya debe haberse dado cuenta que los dementores no siempre están a su mando.

—¿Y qué? —espetó la voz de la mujer, con violencia. —Si son lo que tenemos que usar para encontrar a mi maldita hermana, por mí está bien. No es como si esos imbéciles de la Orden pudieran hacer nada al respecto. No pueden proteger toda la costa.

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario —se ofendió el otro. —Solo que tenemos que ser más cautos. Andrómeda no es estúpida.

—Pero su _muggle_ sí lo es. Ya van a caer —la risa congelada de la mujer le atravesó el alma, creándole un escalofrío del miedo más puro.

—No están aquí, Bella. Vámonos.

Aunque ya no sentía la punta de los dedos de la mano que le sujetaba James, Lily utilizó la otra para cubrir la de él, aterrada. Sin aliento, se quedaron allí, de piedra, bien tomados de las manos aun cuando un chasquido muy cerca reveló que, quienes fueran aquellos personajes siniestros, ya se habían desaparecido. Dejaron correr más de diez largos minutos antes de atinar a moverse y recuperar el aliento.

—Volvamos —dijo James, tan bajito que Lily creyó que lo había imaginado.

Iban a incorporarse para regresar a la casa cuando otra ráfaga de aire helado los tumbó contra la arena, oscureciendo lo poco que había conseguido ver acostumbrándose a la negrura.

—¿James? —llamó Lily, presa del pánico. No obtuvo respuesta y allí se dio cuenta que se había soltado. El frío le caló en el alma, y un ruido asqueroso, como de succión, serpenteó por detrás suyo, acercándose demasiado deprisa.

A la pelirroja le estaba costando respirar. Sentía los pulmones helados, imposibilitados de recuperar la vida. Todo parecía haber desaparecido. Era solo ella tumbada en la mismísima nada, en un pozo tan lóbrego que la hizo lloriquear antes de darse cuenta.

Recordó la varita, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, e intentó una vez más.

—¡ _Expecto_ _Pat_ …! ¡ _Expecto_! ¡ _Ex_ …!

Petunia le gritaba, llena de odio. Lily lloraba en una esquina, y su hermana solo la seguía acusando, colmada de dolor y rabia. Sus padres no estaban. Solo era ella, y la carga de haber nacido _distinta_ a lo que esperaban de sí. Los chillidos de Petunia la perseguían, y pronto se le sumaron otros.

Sangre sucia.

Sangre sucia.

Sangre sucia.

Maldita sangre sucia.

Las voces se conjugaban, se dividían, la arañaban hasta dejarla en carne viva. Podía distinguir a su hermana, marchándose del brazo de sus padres para no volver. Podía sentir la voz de Severus entre todas las que la acusaban de ser quién era.

El frío iba a matarla.

Veía a Marlenne hundirse en esa atmósfera de pesar que la envolvía, sin mirar atrás. Podía ver a Mary alejándose tan rápido, tan asustada. Podía ver a James marcharse, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle cómo se sentía.

Estaba sola, con sus lágrimas de hielo y el corazón a punto de estallar.

—¡Lily! ¡LILY! ¡MIERDA! ¡ _EXPECTO_ …! ¡ _EXPECTO_ …!

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que el llanto resbalara despacio abriendo surcos congelados sobre sus mejillas. Se tendió en aquella oscuridad avasallante, y permitió que la sacudiera entera.

Sola.

—¡ _EXPECTO_ _PATRONUM_!

Cuando creyó que ya había perdido la cabeza, un punto de luz alejó la figura de Petunia, las voces de pesadilla. Iluminó el rostro de Mar, volteó la cara de Mary.

Bañó la expresión aterrada de James, que la contemplaba lleno de pánico en la mirada.

La luz se había vuelto demasiado brillante.

Demasiado corpórea.

Era un ciervo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, como siempre, yo tenía otros planes para este capítulo, pero resultó que tenía que incluir todo lo que había dejado fuera en el anterior y bueno. Ya ven que es una monstruosidad de largo, pido perdón por ello. Les prometo que, como iba diciendo antes, queda muy poco de la línea de Hogwarts. Sé que a algunos les agrada porque las cosas en el castillo todavía no están tan torcidas, pero ya ven que no todo lo que reluce es oro. Y que la tranquilidad no dura para siempre._

 _Tengo algunas cosillas que comentar, como por ejemplo, que me ha costado horrores sacar adelante esta parte. Ya saben que suelo ir más adelantada de lo que voy publicando como siempre les cuento, por lo que el problema no era la falta de inspiración —cuando me enfrento a un nuevo capítulo ya sé lo que tengo que escribir—, sino que simplemente no salía como yo quería. También creo que está relacionado con mi pereza de pre-rutina, en una semana retomo las clases y ando medio caída por eso. Como sea, puede que este capítulo no sea una obra de arte pero al menos ya me lo quité de encima. Hice lo mejor que pude._

 _Por otro lado, tengo una pequeña reflexión que espero que no ofenda o moleste a nadie, ya saben que todos son libres de decir lo que piensan. Quién alguna vez haya publicado en FF sabe que la página ofrece un montón de información más o menos detalladas de la cantidad de entradas y vistas por mes del fic en cuestión, además de los reviews y los follows. No quiero que esto suene como una recriminación, ni mucho menos, pero me gustaría contarles que este fic, con sus cuarenta y tantos capítulos de más de diez mil palabras cada uno, me lleva una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo y tiempo. Soy inmensamente feliz cada vez que la barra de visitantes crece, porque lo hace cada vez más, mes a mes. Me llena saber que estoy llegando a mucha gente, que hay personas de muchas partes del mundo leyendo lo que tengo para decir, para expresar, para llorar. Saben que siempre he sido agradecida con todas las maneras en las que muchas de ustedes me demuestran cariño, por la plataforma que sea, alentándome y llenándome de emoción por compartir este proyecto que se convirtió en algo trascendental en mi vida._

 _Toda esta perorata es para decirles que, a quienes llegaron hasta aquí —que no es fácil, lo sé, porque soy un embrollo— y no han tenido la oportunidad, o las ganas, o lo que sea, de hacérmelo saber, que estoy abierta a que lo hagan, siempre. Leí muchas veces lectores quejándose de que sus escritores no actualizan seguido, que no responden reviews, que no se interesan por su historia. Bueno, no quiero pecar de presumida, pero yo siempre tengo un ojo puesto en la página, en responderles, en darles tanto cariño como el que me ofrecen a mí. Escribir un fic es una relación de ida y vuelta, y mientras yo siga ofreciéndoles todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, sería genial y me hará crecer como escritora y como persona, conocer sus opiniones. Lo que sea. Si tan solo están ahí y quieren que continué, pues eso. No es necesario un análisis literario completo para dejar un review, solo compartir las cosas que les ha hecho sentir o lo que esperan que suceda, o primero que les pase por la cabeza. No hay una fórmula correcta para comentar, como no hay una fórmula correcta para escribir y crear historias._

 _No quiero decir con esto que estoy exigiendo algo, ni mucho menos. Todos tenemos otra vida fuera de la página, esa maldita que creemos que es la real. Saben a esta altura que escribo porque es lo que soy, y no por una cantidad hipotética de reviews. No los pido por "fama", me gustaría recibirlos porque sinceramente me interesa lo que tengan para decirme._

 _Creo que me extendí un montón, y lamento seguir dando la lata con esto. Prometo que no volveré a ponerme pesada. Pero llegado este punto de la historia, si estamos en la misma sintonía, significa que ustedes han invertido casi tanto tiempo en mí como yo en ustedes, ¿no?_

 _Comentarios, reviews, pueden escribirme en Twitter como **CeciTonks** , pueden enviar un PM. Son libres._

 _Yo estaré esperando ansiosa todo lo que quieran ofrecerme. Y creo que en este capítulo he dejado algunas cositas que definitivamente darán para hablar, ¿verdad?_

 _Es todo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo en diez o quince días, como siempre. No les puedo adelantar la línea temporal porque como ven, sigo fluctuando entre varias ideas. Pero ya saben donde me pueden encontrar para cualquier duda o consulta._

 _¡Ah, por cierto! Me conocen y saben que me encanta dejar detalles. Espero que hayan entendido algunas referencias por aquí a « **No vales más que yo** », que como ya avisé, irá tomando algunas cosas en Guerra. ¡Y no olviden pasarse por « **María** », la historia sobre Mary!_

 _Un beso gigante. ¡Los quiero!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	44. XLIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLIV**

 _«So wait you think that I don't know_

 _what this is really all about_

 _It should be really easy_

 _If you have **nothing to hide**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Julio de 1978**

—Sally, te lo pido una última puta vez, ¡quédate quieta! —espetó Jane, perdiendo los estribos mientras intentaba consolar en vano a una aturdida Kerry-Anne.

Habían llegado hacía poco más de una hora a la casa de Sally por red flú desde el Caldero Chorreante, aterradas y demasiado conmocionadas para rebatir las órdenes de James.

Sin embargo, todo había sido caos.

Sally no conseguía dominar sus nervios. Hacía aspavientos exagerados, sin dejar de tartamudear, por lo que Jane —a pesar de que no era su hogar— había tenido que tomar el mando de la situación.

Kerry-Anne no había pronunciado palabra pero lloraba bajito, aterrada. Tenía cortes menores por todo el cuerpo, producto de haber impactado contra el vidrio del escaparate de la tienda que había terminado por salvarla y por mucho que su amiga insistiese, no habían logrado saber sí le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo.

—Van a mat… Van a asesinarla, Jane, te lo digo —seguía desesperándose Sally, sin darse cuenta que empezaba a tironearse los cabellos. —¡¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?!

Jane había conseguido hacerse con algunos objetos de primeros auxilios al irrumpir en el baño de su amiga, puesto a que no había logrado que Sally entrase en razón para ayudarla. Con el pulso tembloroso, le había limpiado los cortes a Kerry-Anne, sin tener idea del próximo paso a seguir.

—¿Creen que debamos avisar a alguien? —tanteó, sin dirigirse a ninguna en particular. No estaba segura si alguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de responderle.

Sally dejó escapar una risa histérica.

—¿A quién? —chilló, deteniéndose en el medio de la sala. —¿A sus padres? ¿Al Ministerio?

—¡No lo sé, Sally! —exclamó Jane perdiendo los papeles. Se sentía al borde del colapso, y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar. —¡Pero tú tampoco estás siendo de mucha ayuda!

La aludida se quedó de piedra al oír el grito de su amiga, el silencio posterior roto solamente por el sollozo quedo de Kerry-Anne. Jane desechó el paño embebido con el que había lavado los rastros de sangre de la chica y empuñó la varita.

—Voy a volver —sentenció, quebrándose hacia el final de la frase. Sally regresó en sí.

—¿¡Estás LOCA?! —vociferó, reduciendo de dos zancadas la distancia para sujetarla por los hombros. No se atrevió a zarandearla, Jane siempre había sido más robusta que ella, pero no era ese el motivo de su turbación. No creía que sus brazos fuesen a responder. —¡No te ATREVAS a hacer algo así! ¿Qué-qué mierda crees que…?

Jane no necesitó oír el final dela frase para poder entenderla.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? —respondió alterada sin dejarla terminar, zafándose de su agarre de un ademán brusco. —¡No puedo quedarme aquí pensando que… que…!

—Van a matarte —Sally había mutado su expresión a una terriblemente seria, lívida. —Van a matarte si vuelves, y no voy a permitirlo.

—¿¡Y qué pretendes que haga?! —se desesperó la chica, haciendo que su amiga diese un paso atrás. —¿Qué me quede aquí, sin hacer nada? ¿Qué espere a saber si Lily está viva o muerta? ¿PREFIERES QUE LLORE COMO ANNIE SIN PODER ACTUAR? ¡Lily es nuestra amiga!

Sally dio otro paso atrás, golpeándose con la mesita del salón y haciendo tambalear todo el mobiliario. El llanto de Kerry-Anne recrudeció, oyéndose desde el rincón, y Jane no entendió por qué Sally permanecía en silencio hasta que la primera lágrima suicida se estrelló contra el suelo.

Era ella la que lloraba.

Aturdida, se limpió con brusquedad la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de sostener con firmeza la varita. Inspiró, tragándose el miedo y el llanto.

—Voy a volver —era una afirmación desafiante, y Jane lo sabía. Sally la fulminó con la mirada, sostenida apenas por el borde de la mesa con la que había colisionado. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. —Quédate con Annie y pide ayuda.

—¡No…!

Antes de que la chica pudiese colarse en la chimenea, esta se prendió de golpe, con una llamarada verde que lamió la frente de Jane. Saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa, para ver cómo se materializaba Lily, encogida para caber dentro del hueco.

Jane perdió el habla. La pelirroja se irguió, para dejarle paso a James que aterrizaba inmediatamente atrás suyo.

La silueta de su amiga se le antojó por completo irreal.

—¡Lily! ¡LILY!

Sally se abalanzó sobre la recién llegada, quien la sujetó con fuerza. Rompió a llorar, desconsolada, mientras Lily le mecía el cabello, susurrándole algo al oído que nadie alcanzó a escuchar. James solo las dejó estar, compadeciéndose de la pesadilla que habían vivido las chicas de primera mano. Todavía le pesaba el dolor sordo en el estómago, al ver a Lily a merced de todos aquellos mortífagos —la sonrisa irónica de Bellatrix tatuada en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón—, por lo que podía intuir que ellas, sin ningún entrenamiento ni siquiera conocimiento sobre la pesadilla contra la que estaban luchando, habían estado cagadas de miedo.

Y así era.

Jane parpadeó, sin poder creérselo y la varita se le resbaló de entre los dedos. Antes de que James pudiese atajarla, se había derrumbado de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma del frenesí de mantenerse entera.

—Gracias a Merlín…. Gracias a Merlín…. —balbuceó, herida en llanto. James, conmovido —tenía una afinidad especial para con ella de todas las amigas Gryffndor de Lily, pues era su guardiana y habían compartido demasiado juntos como para no crear un vínculo—, se arrodilló a su lado y tiró de sus hombros para contenerla.

—Has sido muy valiente, Jane —musitó, sincero. —Ya todo está bien.

Ella se aferró a su pechera con los dedos trémulos, afirmando con la cabeza.

En algún momento, Kerry-Anne había terminado en el abrazo de Lily a Sally, por lo que entre los dos, con paciencia y dulzura, fueron calmando a las chicas, dejando como último recuerdo de la tarde rostros congestionados y ojos débiles de llorar.

Lily sentó a Kerry-Anne de nuevo en su sitio, y le hizo señas a Sally para que la acompañase. Jane, que ya se había repuesto y se había alejado de James avergonzada, abrazó brevemente a la pelirroja.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte —confesó con la voz tomada.

—Lo sé —asintió Lily, llena de pena. —Lo siento.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué…? —balbuceó, intentando reponerse y observando con fijeza a su amiga. —Lily, dinos la verdad.

La pelirroja suspiró y echó una mirada de soslayo a James, quien asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Kerry-Anne levantó la cabeza para oír la respuesta de Lily, todavía envuelta a medias por el abrazo de Sally.

—Lo lamento mucho, chicas —dijo, despacio, reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo. Se concentró e ignoró la punzada que la atravesó a la altura del pecho.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ignoró el tirón que le dio su estómago al contraerse frente al dolor de la punzada, haciendo eco de la experiencia mortífera que acababa de vivir en carne propia.

El recuerdo del dolor lacerante, imposible , que había sufrido la terminó de convencer. Tenía que proteger a sus amigas.

—De verdad lo lamento —repitió, frente a sus ceños fruncidos y ojos enrojecidos. —Esto será lo mejor.

Jane abrió la boca justo en el momento en que se daba cuenta que Lily tenía la varita lista en su mano, levantándola directo hacia ellas.

—¿Qué…?

— _Oblivate_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Julio de 1978**

—¿Vas a dejar a Marlenne hacer su trabajo? —se impacientó Fabian, bufando. —Eres peor que una chiquilla, Hestia.

Se encontraban en su apartamento, en Cambridge, y apenas se acercaba el mediodía. La aludida le puso mala cara, frunciendo los labios a modo de respuesta.

—Está bien —dijo Mar rompiendo el tenso silencio. —Ya casi termino.

Fabian enarcó una ceja desde su sitio, en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, mientras Mar se cernía sobre su cama, que desde hacía algunos días había sido el lecho de Hestia, en plena convalecencia.

Habían sido necesarios los finos artes de persuasión de Emmeline, y a fin de cuentas, el ultimátum de Ojoloco y el convencimiento de Edgar para que Hestia aceptara quedarse allí. Nadie había aceptado que se marchase a su hogar, sola, sin protección y en proceso de recuperación. Como era corriente, la bruja no había querido molestar y había hecho un berrinche — _«_ _¡estoy bien, por Merlín! ¡Mar, diles! Quiero ir a casa _»__ — para que le hicieran caso al que solo había prestado atención Edgar, intentando calmarla en voz baja. No era conveniente que hiciese movimientos, Mar lo había dejado claro.

Todos los que pululaban por allí se creían mejores sanadores que ella misma, y eso la estaba poniendo de un humor de perros. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada, le estaba quitando la cama a Fabian —que había renunciado a ella incluso antes de que alguien se lo pidiera, llevaba durmiendo en el salón desde que Hestia había llegado—, y sobre todo, estaba mortalmente aburrida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, Mar? —preguntó Fabian, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su compañera. Esta terminó su faena sobre Hestia y se irguió, pasándose el brazo por la frente para barrer los restos de sudor y de paso despegarse el flequillo de la piel. A Fabian no le amedrentaba su trato parco y algo apático. Llevaban un par de días en los que la había vuelto loca a preguntas —en los que Hestia se había quejado de que no tenía sentido tanto escándalo, que estaba perfectamente para regresar a su casa— y había trabado cierta confianza con la chica. Después de aquel numerito en el que los nuevos se habían presentado, Fabian había intentado mantener a Gideon bajo control para que no volviese a buscar pelea con Black. De alguna manera, había comprendido que Marlenne era alguien con quién no había que jugar, no solo porque al parecer, era el punto flaco del joven, sino porque ella también podía ser temible si lo quería.

Por otra parte, luego del intempestivo ataque en Londres, a Fabian no le quedaban reparos con la nueva integrante de la Orden. Había tomado el puesto de sanadora sin titubeos y, lo que era más importante, estaba cuidando a Hestia con mimo, con tal seriedad que era imposible para el pelirrojo no confiar en ella.

—Sí, Mar —imitó Hestia, echándole una dura mirada al joven que estaba en la esquina. —Dile que ya puedo irme de aquí. Si sigo conviviendo con estos idiotas, me dará algo peor que una cicatriz.

La chica, en el medio del fuego cruzado, solo atinó a hacer una mueca; lo más parecido que podía conseguir a una sonrisa.

—Solo unos días más. Si no vuelves a tener fiebre, podrás irte a casa para el fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo en esa mezcla de dulzura y firmeza a la que Fabian se había acostumbrado. Marlenne tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás, lo había cazado casi al vuelo. Era de esas personas eternamente incómodas en grandes concentraciones, Gideon la ponía casi enferma con sus comentarios, y le costaba expresarse.

A Fabian le sorprendía el cambio que se operaba en esa chica tan misteriosa cuando se dirigía a Hestia. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esa variación no era por tratarse de la bruja, sino porque se había puesto en su papel de sanadora, y Hestia era alguien que requería cuidados.

Mar sería la mejor medimaga de la historia. Fabian solo llevaba conociéndola menos de un mes y ya podía afirmarlo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tanto? —se impacientó Hestia, haciendo un puchero exagerado. —Por favor, todos sabemos que estoy bien. Solo…

—Solo cállate y hazle caso —completó Fabian de mal modo, hartándose del berrinche de la joven. Intercambió una mirada con Marlenne —en la que estuvo seguro que parecía divertida por su tono— y luego se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, intentando amedrentar a la convaleciente. —Sino, te quedarás aquí el fin de semana. Estará Gideon —agregó, satisfecho. Hestia gimió bajito.

—Por Merlín, si esto no consiguió matarme, Gideon lo hará.

—No digas esas cosas —la reprendió Mar en voz muy baja, acomodándole las almohadas tras la espalda. Tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto, pero a Hestia no le importó demasiado. Ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de contacto visual con su nueva enfermera.

—Hablo en serio —se quejó, floja. Fabian enarcó una ceja, y estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando se oyó la puerta de entrada chirriando, signo de alguien estaba ingresando en el apartamento. El pelirrojo sonrió con ganas, adivinando enseguida de quién se trataba.

—Lo has convocado, ¿sabes? —se burló, dando paso a Mar para que se alejase y comenzase a juntar sus cosas. La bruja se hundió entre las mantas, resignada.

A su espalda, pudo notar el nerviosismo de la otra chica al sentir la presencia de su hermano.

—¿Hestia? ¿Fabian? —llamó la voz desde el salón. —¿Estoy interrumpiendo su besuqueo furtivo?

—Eres un rematado imbécil —masculló el muchacho desde la habitación, perdiendo un poco el buen humor. Hestia solo rodó los ojos.

—Yo me voy yendo —se apresuró a indicar Mar, ya con su bolso al hombro y los ojos cubiertos completamente por su espeso flequillo. —Cuídate, vendré mañana —pidió, dirigiéndose a la bruja. Sin embargo, su huida quedó trunca cuando Gideon se plantó en la entrada, obstaculizando cualquier movimiento.

—¿Estaban escondiéndose de mí? —preguntó, sarcástico. Su mirada se tropezó con la esmirriada figura de Mar. —Fab, no sabía que ahora te gustaban las bajitas —sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando del efecto que estaba generando en todos los presentes. Mar no se movió ni un milímetro. —No te ofendas, McKinnon, no es contra ti. Solo creí que a mi hermano le iban más las…

—Voy a romperte la boca a ver si aprendes a callarte —interrumpió Fabian, bufando. Su hermano alzó las cejas, provocador.

—Bueno, no voy a culparte. Tiene algo… como un aura misteriosa, ¿no? ¿Qué escondes, McKinnon?

—Me tengo que ir.

—Gideon, déjala en paz —intervino Hestia, girándose para poder verlo bien desde su posición. —Me levantaré solo para maldecirte, te lo estás buscando.

El aludido impostó su mejor mueca de inocencia.

—Solo estaba hablando con _Mar_ , ¿verdad? —fingió horrorizarse, haciendo especial énfasis en el sobrenombre. —De cualquier manera, te han pasado a recoger, McKinnon.

Señaló con el pulgar el pasillo que daba a la sala, haciendo una seña a su invisible interlocutor.

—Lo siento, no quería molestar —se disculpó Remus, asomando la cabeza unos segundos después desde el marco de la puerta. —¿Cómo te encuentras, Hestia?

—Estoy perfectamente —el tono de la joven había vuelto a suavizarse, una vez que Gideon consiguió cerrar la boca por más de un minuto. —Y claro que no molestas, el que sí lo hace es este idiota.

—Voy a empezar a tomármelo personal.

—Es lo que intento hace años.

—No la alteres, Gideon —pidió Fabian, suspirando. —Tiene que descansar.

—Prueba quitando su presencia de mi vista —sugirió Hestia. El pelirrojo le estaba haciendo un gesto muy grosero con el dedo, al que le correspondió con uno igual. —Vete, Mar. Yo me encargo de estos dos idiotas.

La chica asintió y cruzó una rápida mirada con Remus, que le hizo espacio para salir del cuarto.

—No eres nuestra madre, Hest, ya te lo dijimos unas mil veces.

—Y para hermana ya tenemos a Molly.

—Andando —indicó el licántropo, empujándola suavemente para que echara a andar, dejando a los otros a solas en su discusión. Mar suspiró apenas, se acomodó la correa sobre el hombro y obedeció.

—¿Te fijaste en McKinnon, hermanito?

—¡Deja de fastidiar!

La chica no quiso voltear a ver la mueca de Remus, posiblemente muy divertido con los gritos que todavía se oían desde el cuarto de Fabian. Se aplastó el flequillo, haciéndose cosquillas sobre los pómulos para esconder su mirada.

—No sé, tenía sentido. Después de todo te gustan las chicas con dotes de sanación, ¿verdad?

—Voy a ahorcarte.

—Hest, haz lo tuyo: ¿no ves que quiere lastimarme? No puedes permitirlo.

—Te lo mereces.

Salieron del apartamento en silencio, arrullados por las voces de sus compañeros que empezaban a distorsionarse por la distancia. Enseguida el clima hostil de Cambridge los golpeó. A pesar de que promediaba el verano, llovía en la ciudad. Estaba húmedo y pegajoso, sofocante por la falta de frío.

Remus y Mar se detuvieron en el portal de los Prewett, admirando el paisaje que se pintaba frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, la chica se atrevió a romper el silencio adornado del repiqueteo de la lluvia.

—No hacía falta que me recogieras —murmuró, con la vista perdida en la ciudad encharcada.

—No es molestia, para nada. Acabo de terminar mi ronda.

—Puedo ir sola, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé perfectamente —Remus no parecía alterado, o avergonzado por su comportamiento. Esa actitud, que siempre le había agradado de él, en ese momento la irritaba. Quería que se molestase, o que admitiese que la veía como una idiota incapaz de llegar a salvo a Londres.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo plomizo por un segundo, dándole contorno a las nubes más claras.

Mar suspiró y hundió los hombros, rendida.

—Te lo pidió Sirius, ¿verdad? —inquirió, sin inflexión alguna en la voz. Remus ladeó la cabeza y atrapó su mirada.

—Tenemos tiempo, ¿quieres tomar el tren? —propuso, ignorando la pregunta. —No te ves muy bien. Quizá puedas echarte una siesta mientras llegamos.

A Mar no le apetecía tener compañía. Pero Remus era demasiado amable para su propio bien. No tenía ganas de pelear, y de cualquier forma, la perspectiva no parecía tan mala.

—Está bien.

No volvieron a mediar palabra hasta que el traqueteo del tren se inició bajó sus pies. Era evidente que el licántropo entendía el ánimo de su amiga, y procuraba darle su espacio. Mar lo agradeció internamente, algo arrepentida de haberse irritado con el muchacho por haberla pasado a buscar.

Envidiaba su calma, por supuesto. Y sobre todo, su presencia reconfortante.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro y aguardaron a que el tren iniciara su marcha hacia la capital, mecidos por un silencio que habían construido con varios años de amistad.

Mar dejó de observar el paisaje que se abría sobre su ventana en algún minuto indefinido, algo adormecida.

Había sido una mañana fatal, y empezaba a pesarle.

No había podido encontrar excusa en el mundo para que Chris cejara en su empeño de quedarse a dormir, por lo que la chica no había pegado un ojo. El muchacho la había tratado con dulzura, como siempre, pero Mar no podía controlar las respuestas de su cuerpo que la traicionaban.

Luego de acostar a Marilyn, Chris la había esperado en su habitación, con las luces apagadas.

Ella había tenido que reprimir un escalofrío.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

La muchacha se escurrió dentro, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, con la máxima distancia posible del cuerpo de Chris.

Este ladeó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada huidiza.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—No estoy enojada.

—No parece.

El joven se quitó la camiseta y se deshizo de los pantalones antes de meterse en la cama, haciendo que ella se levantara de un salto.

—Ven, hablemos.

—Te dije que no estoy enfadada, Chris.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, no muy convencido. —Estás rara, Mar. Quiero saber qué ocurre.

Procurando mantener su interior revolucionado bajo control, la joven hizo caso para desviar el tema de conversación. Se quitó la ropa, se calzó su pijama más soso y dejó que la piel se erizase al contacto con la piel caliente de Chris, tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró, haciéndose un ovillo en la mitad de la cama. Chris se incorporó sobre el codo para poder mirarla.

—¿Es por lo de la medimagia?

El corazón de Mar se saltó un latido.

—No.

—No te preocupes por eso —la consoló, sin creer la negativa, pasándole el brazo por la cintura para acercarla a él. —Ha sido una tontería, pero ya está. Tú sabes lo que debemos hacer, ¿cierto? No voy a enfadarme por eso.

—Vale.

Mar sentía que empezaba a asfixiarse, en ese abrazo que no había pedido, en esa cama que no había prestado y en esa casa que empezaba a enfermarla. Chris la sujetaba con cariño, convencido de que estaba consolándola. Ella solo intentaba reprimir las ganas de echarlo a patadas.

Fingió relajarse, para hacerle creer que se había quedado dormida. Era lo más sencillo, para no preocuparlo, pelear, o algo peor.

Chris respetó su silencio por un rato en el que el tiempo pareció avanzar a trompicones.

—¿Mar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Mar —la chica contuvo la respiración. —Mar, sé que estás despierta.

Tragó, raspándose la garganta por la sequedad de su boca.

—Mar... ¿Es por ese… es por Black?

Si la irregularidad de su respiración no la había delatado todavía, lo haría la arritmia de su corazón. Chris estaba demasiado cerca como para no notarlo.

—No.

—¿Lo quieres?

—No.

—¿Lo quieres más que a mí?

—… No.

—Lo siento —pudo sentir el tacto entre sus rizos, buscando encontrar su cuello para regalarle una caricia lánguida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por preguntar —Chris se removió para poder amoldarse mejor al cuerpo encogido de Marlenne. —No serías tan tonta, lo sé. Los Black son escoria, Mar. Incluso un renegado como ese. Solo dañaría a nuestras familias.

—Ya sé.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

—Sí —la chica aprovechó la inflexión para respirar profundamente por la boca. —Buenas noches,  
Chris.

—Buenas noches —buscó sus labios para besarla despacio, y no comentó nada cuando Mar cortó el contacto. —Descansa, te hará bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la buena voluntad, Mar claramente no había podido pegar un ojo, como siempre que Chris decidía quedarse a dormir en su habitación.

Se había rendido con las primeras luces del alba, escurriéndose muy despacio de la cama para no despertarlo. Se sentía fatal y tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza, pero intentó ignorarlo mientras se metía al baño a darse una ducha fría que la mantuviese alerta. Se bebió una poción revitalizante, para paliar la noche en blanco, y al abrigo de su encierro encantó algunas prendas para hacerlas más grandes antes de guardar todo en su bolso.

Cuando salió, con el cabello goteando ya lista para salir, se encontró con la mirada somnolienta de Chris, que parpadeaba en su dirección, intentando entender.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con la voz pastosa, confundido. —¿Por qué vas tan apurada?

—Tengo que salir.

Chris se pasó el brazo por los ojos, restañándose los restos de sueño.

—Espera. Te acompaño.

La joven se congeló en su sitio.

—No hace falta. Volveré en la noche.

—¿A dónde vas? —repitió esta vez el muchacho, más firme. —Marlenne, ¿qué tramas?

Ella resopló, ocultando su nerviosismo y se recolocó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

—Quedé con Lily —se inventó, a regañadientes. Detestaba cuando Chris se ponía pesado como en ese momento. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Lily? ¿La _sangre_ _sucia_?

—Te agradecería que no la llamaras así.

—Es lo que es, ¿verdad? —respondió Chris encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Verás a Black? —inquirió sin dejarla siquiera respirar. Marlenne alzó la mirada para clavarla con dureza en él.

—No.

—Está bien.

—Ten un ojo en Marilyn, por favor.

—Si te quedases, podrías hacerlo tú misma —rebatió el muchacho, afilado como una daga. Mar titubeó, pero Chris se arrebujó de nuevo entre las sábanas —sus sábanas—.

—Luego hablamos.

—Sí.

La chica se marchó, con la sensación de que no había ganado la batalla, más bien lo contrario. Al haber concluido Hogwarts, el castillo ya no podía proveerle el refugio y asilo que había sido durante sus años escolares, fuera de casa y del alcance de Chris. Si bien estaba contenta de tener más de tres meses con Marilyn —pues la niña arrancaría el curso ese mismo año, finalmente, en Septiembre—, también significaba lidiar con el muchacho.

Chris no era estúpido. Si Marlenne seguía rehuyendo, tarde o temprano daría con su secreto.

Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse, por décima vez en esos días, qué era lo que Dumbledore había visto en ella para elegirla como parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Había sido demasiado inconsciente el año anterior, cuando todo había ocurrido. Al seguir sus estudios en Hogwarts, no le había parecido algo que debiese cuestionarse.

Hasta que Londres había sido arrollado por el fuego de los mortífagos, dejando a Lily en medio de la batalla.

Luego del terrorífico incidente, las cosas para Mar empezaban a tomar otro cariz. Comenzaba a darse cuenta en lo que estaba metiéndose en verdad.

No la asustaba.

Solo se preguntaba qué era lo que la hacía merecer estar en ese selecto grupo de personas que arriesgaban su vida por la esperanza de un futuro. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Dumbledore no había tenido alternativa. Después de todo, solo era amiga de Lily —alguien realmente valeroso— y se había encontrado en el momento inadecuado en el sitio equivocado aquella lejana noche de Navidad en la que el padre de James había muerto. Era eso.

No era especialmente diestra en hechizos defensivos, ni siquiera tenía un gran potencial atacando. Era más bien regular, para nada comparada con Sirius o James, incluso con Lily.

Sí, podía ayudar con heridas no tan severas, como lo había demostrado con el caso de Hestia, pero eso era algo que Dumbledore no podía saber.

Se había equivocado. Estaba segura que el director conocía el devenir de su familia y coincidía con lo que le había dicho Alastor Moody la última vez: no eran de fiar.

Ni siquiera tenía el completo control de su futuro, claro que no era de fiar. Se estaba escabullendo de su casa, como hacía siempre, y temía el momento en el que tuviese que enfrentar a su padre —cuando las notas de sus EXTASIS llegasen— para afirmar que iba a matricularse en Medimagia.

Y la cara de Chris al respecto.

Llevaba demasiados problemas a la Orden. Intentaba pensarlo racionalmente y a esa conclusión era a la que había llegado, sin mencionar el altercado del día anterior, con Sirius.

Tal y como había dicho Ojoloco, Mar había sido discretamente apuntada en los cursos de primeros auxilios que dictaba San Mungo. La chica había estado con la cabeza zumbando de preocupación, debido a la responsabilidad que le había caído encima con el tratamiento de Hestia —estaba bastante segura sobre cómo proceder, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que controlaba una herida de esa magnitud— y a la preocupación por Lily, todavía peleando por reponerse del shock del ataque.

Mar había intentado ser un consuelo, apretando los dientes e imaginando qué hubiese hecho Mary en esa situación. Desesperada por la pena de la pelirroja, había dudado y estado a punto de llamar a su amiga para que acudiese, aunque terminó por descartarlo de inmediato. Mary no podía enterarse lo que había pasado, se pondría histérica, y eso no ayudaría.

Tampoco podían explicarle por qué se había dado tal desenlace, por lo que Mar tuvo que guardar silencio y mantenerse en una pieza para ofrecerse como la amiga que nunca había aprendido a ser. Se había sentido inútil luego de tenderle a Lily una poción para dormir sin sueños y un relajante muscular. Parca, la había abrazado a medias, mientras ella le contaba que había tenido que encantar a sus amigas Gryffindor para que no recordasen nada de lo que había pasado.

—Fue espantoso —confesó la joven con las pestañas caídas. —Sentí que estaba traicionándolas, pero… pero… tengo que protegerlas, Mar, ¿entiendes? No tenía otra opción.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo —le había dicho ella, sincera. —Tienes que entenderlo tú, Lily. Has hecho lo correcto.

La pelirroja había asentido, sin convencerse del todo.

—Sí. James me ha dicho lo mismo… Sí —elevó la mirada para encontrarse con su amiga. —Me das valor, Mar. A veces me preguntó cómo es que no quedaste en Gryffindor.

—No soy como crees.

—Sí lo eres —se obcecó Lily, sonriéndole un poco y apretándole la mano antes de dejarla ir. Era quién mejor la conocía y sabía que estaba controlando su lado arisco para poder reconfortarla, y solo eso ya la hacía sentir mejor. —También tú deberías entenderlo.

De esa manera había llegado a la mañana del día anterior. Chris había estado ocupado —Mar pedía internamente que no fuese con su padre haciendo planes ridículos para su supuesta fiesta de cumpleaños— por lo que había podido descansar un poco y se había despertado recargada y extrañamente ansiosa por el curso. Lily estaba mejor, James no la había dejado en ningún momento, y Hestia se recuperaba correctamente.

Solo Sirius podía cagar una atmósfera tan prometedora.

Cuando Mar salió, con el fresco de la mañana en la cara, ya pensando en controlar los nervios para absorber toda la información posible, casi consigue darse de bruces con el muchacho que estaba apostado en su portal, con un cigarro apagado en los labios.

Marlenne no sintió culpa cuando le clavó la varita en el cuello, asustada. Sirius no atinó a moverse. La imagen se congeló por un instante con sabor a eternidad, antes de que ella bajase la guarda despacio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, cuando estuvo segura que su voz no iba a denotar ninguna emoción. Sirius enarcó una ceja y se quitó el pitillo de la boca.

—Te recojo.

—No puedes aparecer así en mi casa —no había terminado de guardar la varita, atenta, procurando no ser conquistada por el enojo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre.

Sirius no retrocedió, más bien lo contrario. Se plantó firme en el espacio que ocupaba, con esa mueca de arrogancia que parecía invadir todo el ambiente.

—¿Disculpa? El aire es libre.

—No el de mi casa.

—¿Qué ocultas Marlenne? —soltó entonces, sin seguirle la pulla. Se había inclinado sobre ella, como solía hacer, ladeado hacia su altura para intentar sujetarle la mirada. —¿Por qué mierda te comportas como si no nos conociéramos?

Ella desvió la mirada pero no dio un paso atrás, invadida y con la varita temblando en la mano.

—Solo quiero que te alejes de aquí.

—¿Para qué? —espetó Sirius, obligándola a mirarlo. Mar saltó ante el tacto, apartándolo de un manotazo certero que obligó al muchacho a tambalearse hacia atrás. Sonrió con ironía, los ojos encendidos de rabia.

Y algo que se parecía demasiado al dolor.

—¿Para poder revolcarte con ese imbécil de mierda? ¿Eh?

Estaba segura que Sirius iba a hacer algún comentario hiriente, era lo que hacía cuando estaba acorralado.

Atacar.

Ya conocía sus garras, su rabia, sus dentelladas desesperadas. Boqueó, antes de apretar los labios y recuperar su máscara de apatía.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.

Sin ánimo de seguir discutiendo, le echó un último vistazo asesino antes de girar sobre sí misma.

Pero Sirius no era estúpido. Sabía que se dirigía a Londres, y dónde tendería a aparecerse. No había muchos sitios cerca de San Mungo.

La ciudad ya se había despertado, por lo que Mar tuvo que esperar encogida tras un basurero hediondo hasta poder salir sin que hubiese sospechas de sus movimientos. Él la encontró en el callejón, imposible de pasar por alto esos ojazos castaños vigilando entre la mugre.

—Es una costumbre tuya últimamente, ¿verdad? —comentó entre dientes, mientras se abría paso por entre las bolsas oscuras llenas de desperdicio. —Huir cuando las cosas se ponen espesas.

Mar deseó que la basura la engullera, con tal de no tener que enfrentar esa discusión aquel día. O ningún día, a decir verdad.

—No estoy huyendo —masculló, apartándolo con la palma abierta para que no se acercase. —Tú no tienes putos límites.

—¿Por qué quieres límites conmigo? —Sirius fue más veloz y la tomó del brazo para tironear de su cuerpo. Mar rebotó contra el pecho del joven y estiró el cuello hacia atrás para alejarse de él. —¿No quieres vivir conmigo pero puedes estar con él? ¿A él también le pones límites absurdos, Mar?

—¡Suéltame! —se exasperó ella, intentando controlar su histeria. Forcejeó con Sirius para soltarse sin tropezar con toda la mierda regada en el callejón.

—¡Es la única manera que tengo de que me prestes atención! —gritó el joven, liberándola de golpe para extender los brazos en cruz, como si quisiera exponerse en toda su corpulencia. —¡Estoy aquí, Marlenne, pero parece que ya no me ves! ¿¡Ese jodido imbécil también te prohibió volver a hablarme, eh!?

—No seas ridículo, Sirius.

—¿Yo estoy siendo ridículo? —se carcajeó el aludido, incrédulo. —Yo no soy la que está embarrándose de mierda, Marlenne.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos voltearon para ver a Dorcas de pie en la boca del callejón, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Se los puede oír a kilómetros, ¿saben? —comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa. Mar podía imaginarse cómo su cabeza intentaba llenar los huecos que había en la discusión, y la distancia que había entre ambos. —Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Nadie se movió de su sitio.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó la recién llegada, cambiando el peso hacia su otra pierna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Mar, incapaz de disfrazar la acusación de su voz. Dorcas sonrió, de una manera muy similar a como lo haría Sirius.

—¿Qué más? Te acompaño a tu curso —explicó, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. —Soy la mejor en alteraciones corporales y, de cualquier forma, era la única que estaba libre. Podría hacer la misma pregunta, ¿no? —sus ojos chispeantes resbalaron hasta el muchacho.

Sirius gruñó.

—No sabía que iba a tener escolta.

—Pues ya la tiene —Dorcas sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no tenía intención de darles su espacio para resolver lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo entre esos dos. —¿Vamos? No tengo todo el día.

Mar parpadeó y vio en la propuesta de la joven la escapatoria que buscaba. No podía decir que Dorcas le agradara, pero si le estaba tendiendo una mano para salir del atolladero, pues la tomaría. El brazo con el que había forcejeado empezaba a picarle.

—Sí.

Pasó junto a Sirius y se encaminó sin mirar atrás, tras Dorcas, por las abarrotadas calles londinenses. Asía con fuerza la varita que había escondido en el bolsillo mientras trataba de ignorar el último intercambio.

Las pisadas siguiéndolas no tardaron en hacerse notar.

Dorcas permaneció en silencio, alerta y algunos pasos más adelante. A la luz del día se veía demasiado brillante, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta se mecía entre el sol y el aire. Era bellísima, era imposible no notarlo.

—¿Entonces es por Dorcas? —escuchó junto a su oído. Mar no aminoró la marcha, esquivando transeúntes cegados por llegar a destino.

—Detente Sirius.

—¿Estás celosa de Dorcas?

—No.

Sirius quiso volver a tomarla del codo, pero Mar fue más escurridiza, doblando en la esquina que había tomado la otra bruja hacía un segundo.

—Porque ella me importa una mierda. Solo quiero que me hagas caso de una jodida vez.

—Vete de aquí.

Dorcas la aguardaba en la entrada de un edificio que se veía algo lóbrego, en comparación con los demás. Tenía pocos pisos, y una abertura en forma de arcada que parecía una cueva.

—¿Van a seguir discutiendo? —preguntó algo burlona, abriendo la puerta para que Marlenne pasara. La chica se escabulló aprisa, con la cara oculta tras los rizos. Sirius estaba midiendo sus posibilidades cuando la joven lo interrumpió.

—Ya está conmigo, ¿sabes? —comentó, relajada, sin abandonar la sonrisa sarcástica. —No necesita dos guardaespaldas. Soy jodidamente buena en lo que hago —el muchacho no contestó. —¿Crees que eres un príncipe valiente? No vas a salvarla, porque conmigo no hay peligro.

Sirius gruñó, acorralado.

—Bien.

Marlenne oía dentro, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—No necesitas arrastrarte por nadie, Sirius, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —le dijo Dorcas, filosa, antes de que él hubiese decidido si marcharse o insistir. —No sé qué le has visto a McKinnon, pero te aseguro que hay mejores opciones allá afuera.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Por ejemplo.

—Nos vemos luego, Dorcas —murmuró, sin caer en el juego. La muchacha lo vio marcharse con los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos antes de girarse e ingresar en el recinto. Mar se confundía con las sombras del edificio como si hubiese sido construido para decorarla.

—Te pega —se jactó al verla, torciendo la sonrisa. —Subamos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es mi casa. Hermosa, ¿no crees? —la muchacha empezó a subir los peldaños con agilidad, su voz retumbaba en el interior cavernoso del hall. —Te dejaré como nueva y luego iremos a San Mungo.

Marlenne la siguió sin emitir palabra. La garganta le sabía amarga, producto de la discusión con Sirius y la presencia de aquella bruja que no terminaba de agradarle. Había borrado de un plumazo las preocupaciones por el curso, pues el terremoto que se apellidaba Black había vuelto a calar hondo en su pecho, dejándola aturdida y ansiosa.

Entró, incómoda en la pequeña sala de Dorcas, un espacio reducido y algo descuidado que se dividía de la cocina diminuta solo por una barra.

—Desvístete.

—¿Disculpa?

La bruja la observaba como si fuese estúpida, cosa que probablemente pensase después del intercambio que acababa de oír con Sirius.

—Para modificar tus rasgos —explicó, impaciente. Tenía la varita en una mano y la otra en la cadera, evaluándola de arriba abajo. Marlenne nunca se había sentido tan expuesta.

—No es necesario —dijo, algo alterada para su gusto. —Ya agrandé unas prendas, la tengo en el bolso. Iré a cambiarme.

La otra puso los ojos en blanco, y esa vez Mar no tuvo duda acerca de sus pensamientos.

Mojigata.

Luego de eso, no habían vuelto a intercambiar muchas palabras. Dorcas le había alisado el cabello con un solo movimiento y variado su aspecto de tal manera que lucía irreconocible. Para cuando se miró al espejo, no había nada en aquel cuerpo que pudiese distinguir como propio.

—Podríamos pasar por hermanas, ¿verdad?

Mar no contestó.

La imagen que se reflejaba era de una muchacha mucho más bonita que ella, con largo cabello castaño y ojos claros. Era más alta, mucho más larguirucha, por lo que le estaba costando movilizarse sin sentirse completamente patosa.

Se parecía, en verdad, a Dorcas y eso la enfadaba.

Sin embargo, había tenido poco tiempo para cultivar esos sentimientos, pues enseguida se marcharon rumbo a San Mungo, donde el curso barrió con todas las preocupaciones de la mañana.

Había salido casi flotando, sin recuerdos desagradables de Sirius en la piel.

Habían sido tres horas fantásticas, en las que había aprendido muchísimo y había comprendido, al fin, que su sitio estaba allí.

—Mar, despierta —escuchó que le decían a lo lejos. —Llegaremos en quince minutos.

Era la voz de Remus.

Se despegó de la superficie en la que estaba reclinada y abrió los ojos, un poco asustada. El licántropo la veía con cariño, estaban en el tren que los llevaría a Londres.

Mar se frotó la cara para ocultar su vergüenza al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida repasando el día de ayer sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? Creo que lo necesitabas —dijo él con sencillez. —Te ves bastante mal, ¿sabes?

—No fue una buena noche.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le habían dicho algo así, en verdad. Las ojeras que tenía eran tan profundas que amenazaban con estamparse en su piel para siempre.

Remus se removió en su asiento, decidiendo si era prudente tocar el tema.

—¿Fue por Sirius?

—No todo tiene que ver con Sirius —respondió ella, de manera brusca. Remus no se amilanó, llevaba tratando con esa muchacha arisca varios años.

—Últimamente, parece lo contrario —repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Mar se mordió la lengua, arrepentida de haberla pagado con él. Suspiró apenas.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Lo que sea que estén tramando los dos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas —Remus aguardó una respuesta de Mar que no llegó. —O con Lily. Está preocupada por ti… Todos lo estamos.

—Estoy bien —afirmó la aludida, mirándose las manos sobre el regazo. —No lo hagan.

—Deberías verte, Mar —la contradijo Remus con dulzura. Había ladeado un poco la cabeza e intentaba encontrar una mirada que le rehuía. —Te ves terrible desde… desde que peleaste con Sirius, por el motivo que fuese. No te pido que me expliques, solo que te cuides. Eres importante para Lily y para mí, y eres un miembro de la Orden.

No sabía si se debía a la pequeña siesta a la que había sucumbido, o que todavía tenía los nervios alterados por el último encontronazo con Sirius. O tal vez, no era tan fuerte como creía.

Sin importar la razón, lo cierto había sido que las palabras de Remus consiguieron abrirse paso, rompiendo de un tajo su muro de contención para acariciarle el alma cansada.

—Lamento causarles tantos problemas —musitó, sincera. Seguía sin levantar la cabeza, pero en ese momento creía que si lo hacía, dejaría escapar las lágrimas que sostenía a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Había olvidado la última vez que había llorado.

—No lo haces —terció el licántropo. —Sirius busca problema. Tu solo pareces estar siempre en el peor sitio, en el peor momento, ¿no?

—No lo sé —confesó ella con sinceridad. —¿Por qué crees que no soy yo la de los problemas?

—Te conozco, Mar. Nunca harías algo para lastimar a tus amigos —las manos de la chica temblaron en su regazo a la par que contenía el aliento. —Sirius tampoco, pero tiene esa capacidad innata de cagarlo todo. Lo que sea que haya pasado, se solucionará. No te preocupes.

El tren aminoró la marcha con un pitido agudo como telón de fondo, dando por concluido el viaje.

—Te equivocas —Remus no alcanzó a oír las palabras de Mar, pues se había puesto de pie para asomarse a corroborar que fuese la estación correcta. Los frenos del tren se adicionaron al barullo de la gente, dejando a Marlenne con la culpa amarga en la boca.

Remus no estaba en lo correcto, lo sabía. El problema era ella.

El problema siempre había sido ella, pero nunca le había pesado tanto como en ese momento. Sirius no iba a dejar de insistir hasta dar con una respuesta que ella no tenía forma de darle.

No había solución, se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Sirius seguiría dándose cabezazos contra el muro sin saberlo, mientras Mar lo contemplaba sin hacer nada en absoluto.

El error había sido ella, cayendo como una estúpida.

Se había dejado enredar en sentimientos que no podía tener, y gracias a eso, estaba logrando que todos se preocuparan sin sentido. Y que Sirius se convirtiera en esa versión iracunda y dolida por su rechazo.

Se había enamorado cuando no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

Mar bajó del tren junto a Remus, envuelta en la nube de humo que salía de la locomotora varios metros más adelante.

Intentó drenar sus pensamientos malditos una vez más, para concentrarse en el curso y en el desarrollo de sus habilidades. Era lo único que podía retribuirle a la Orden por todo lo que estaba germinando con su presencia.

Al final del día, solo había conseguido un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Y un nuevo enfrentamiento con Chris.

Remus la había acompañado hasta el apartamento de Dorcas, donde se la habían encontrado a ella y a Alice jugando una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar puntuales al ministerio.

—Caradoc va a fusilarnos —explicó Al apurando su café. —Dor, apúrate. No quiero perder la cabeza.

La chica había salido de la habitación con el sweater encasquetado en la cabeza, mientras intentaba caminar a ciegas para poder pasar los brazos por las mangas. Remus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada ante el espectáculo, era evidente que la chica no llevaba sujetador bajo la camiseta y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Ya, ya —refunfuñaba ahogada bajo la lana. —No sé en qué momento me convertí en la tutora de la nueva enfermerita.

El retintín de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por su mejor amiga que intentó controlar los ánimos.

—Desde que eres la mejor en transformación humana, ya lo sabes —dijo mientras lavaba los restos del desayuno con la varita.

—No sé si podré estar siempre para retocarte —comentó Dorcas, mirando directamente a Marlenne. Esta no se molestó en despegar sus ojos del suelo.

—Si me dices los hechizos, puedo practicarlos. Tendremos una segunda alternativa —se ofreció rápidamente Remus, para salir del paso. —O también James, es muy bueno en transformaciones.

—Sí, como sea. Apúrate —le indicó la joven, señalando con el pulgar el rellano que daba al baño y a las habitaciones. Mar no pronunció palabra y se cambió con las prendas que ya tenía listas de antemano para su nuevo cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está Hestia? —preguntó Alice luego, mientras su amiga hacía los cambios necesarios. Remus aguardaba recostado sobre la pared.

—Bien, si evoluciona favorablemente estos días, podrá regresar a casa el sábado —contestó la chica, con su monotonía habitual.

—Los gemelos la deben estar volviendo loca —comentó Al, sonriendo un poco, buscando complicidad en Remus que era el único que no parecía incómodo o tajante.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo —contestó el licántropo con amabilidad.

—No tenía otro sitio al que ir —repuso Dorcas encogiéndose de hombros. Marlenne ya tenía el cabello liso y los ojos claros, pero necesitaba concentrarse al máximo para variar su corpulencia. Las variaciones físicas menores eran algo corriente, incluso dentro de la currícula de Hogwarts, pero era mucho más difícil hechizar el cuerpo completo. Se requería magia muy poderosa para que el cambio fuese el deseado y durase más de algunos segundos.

—Lo sé, pero no la envidio —siguió Al. —Aunque supongo que debe estar acostumbrada. Lidia con ellos a diario.

—No es que tuviese otra alternativa —agregó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. Los Prewett le recordaban a Sirius y a James en sus épocas más revoltosas. Sin duda, los choques entre ambos grupos se debían a sus similtudes más que a sus diferencias.

—No lo sé, Edgar se veía muy ansioso por llevársela a casa —señaló Dorcas luego de efectuar el último hechizo sobre Mar. Lucía completamente irreconocible.

—No seas ridícula —la desestimó Al con un gesto. —¿Por qué lo haría? Ya debe tener suficiente con su esposa y sus hijas. ¿Ya está?

No dio tiempo a seguir comentando, pues el tiempo apremiaba. Dorcas solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a recoger sus cosas mientras Mar daba unos pasos vacilantes para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Remus silbó al verla.

—Increíble.

—Lo es —confirmó Alice, sorprendida. —Podrías ser la prima de Dor, o la hermana. Nadie notaría la diferencia.

—Vámonos —interrumpió su amiga sin remilgos, ya lista para salir. —¿No eras tú la que no quería ver tu cabeza rodar?

Alice les sonrió como despedida y, tras cerrar la puerta, apretaron el paso corriendo escaleras abajo para seguir su camino hacia el Ministerio.

Remus seguía observando a Marlenne en el hall oscuro y lóbrego del edificio.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad es impresionante.

—Vamos.

Remus había esperado pacientemente en un café cercano a que el curso de Mar concluyese, cosa que había tomado gran parte del día. Para cuando la chica salió, empezaba a oscurecer.

La chica quiso decirle algo, lo que fuese —que no era necesario que la esperase, agradecerle por hacerlo, o enviarlo a casa—, pero se sentía tan cansada que no creía tener fuerza para pronunciar palabra.

—¿Duro?

—Extenuante.

—Supongo que tren será.

Mar quiso protestar —era muy tarde, aparecerse debería ser la mejor opción— pero no supo bien cómo se vio en menos de un cuarto de hora de nuevo sentada junto a Remus camino a casa.

El viaje a Manchester era mucho más largo que el de Cambridge a Londres, por lo que el licántropo se acomodó y le echó un vistazo divertido.

—Puedes dormirte si quieres. No voy a necesitar el hombro.

Mar hizo un ruidito de disgusto.

—No lo haré.

Algo ofendida, se acercó a la ventana y dejó que el tiempo se escurriera a medida que el paisaje variaba, en una dura batalla por mantenerse consciente.

Sabía que Remus estaba observándola de reojo, debía estar terminando de regresar a la normalidad. Las mangas empezaban a quedarle largas.

Suspiró y le dio algunas vueltas para arremangárselas hasta los codos.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Mary? —preguntó al fin, para deshacerse del ambiente soporífero y alejarse de temas espinosos.

Espinosos para ella.

Remus parpadeó.

—No.

—¿En serio? —insistió, sin creérselo.

—De acuerdo. Fui a su casa el otro día.

Mar no creía que el licántropo fuese a ceder tan rápido, por lo que quedó momentáneamente de piedra.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —inquirió Remus a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Nada.

—Mentiroso.

El muchacho suspiró, dejando que su cabeza cayera para tirar de ella con las manos sobre la nuca.

—Es… complicado.

—Ella te dijo que le gustabas, ¿cierto? —Remus no esperaba eso, por lo que se irguió como un rayo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó enseguida, ansioso y algo avergonzado. Mar sonrió a medias y rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién crees que escucha todas sus tonterías?

—Lily —la pinchó él, para salir del paso. Carraspeó, confundido, y se reacomodó en el asiento. Mar solo resopló, haciendo que su flequillo —que volvía a caerle sobre los ojos castaños— volara por unos segundos.

—Sí, es cierto. Yo solo intento fingir que no estoy allí.

Remus dibujó una sonrisa, cómplice.

—Nunca pude comprender cómo fue que se hicieron tan cercanas.

—Ni yo, pero no cambies el tema —repuso la chica encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué le dijiste?

—No puedo corresponderle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

El joven ya no parecía cómodo o avergonzado, más bien había variado su tono por uno más frío, impersonal. Esa distancia que Remus solía poner con el universo, esmaltada de cordialidad, volvía a levantarse deprisa, incluso con Mar.

Ella se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que podía ser que hubiese algo más que los uniese, además de la amistad. Quizá Remus también tuviese algo que lo obligaba a separarse de los demás, como parecía empecinarse en hacer con Mary.

Visto desde esa manera, era casi tan incomprensible como lo era la distancia insoportable que ella intentaba trazar con Sirius.

—De acuerdo —musitó, regresando la vista al cristal. Remus se sorprendió de aquella aceptación tan rápida, acostumbrado a escuchar con resignación los sermones de sus amigos o de Lily al respecto.

Mar solo había oído sus palabras y había creído en que estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

Llegaron a Manchester con las luces titilantes del tendido eléctrico, que esparcía claridad en una noche negra. Habían permanecido en silencio el resto del trayecto, Remus se había empecinado en acompañarla hasta su portal.

Mar, incómoda, no había podido negarse, por mucho que hubiese querido. Decidió despedirse en la esquina: estaba segura que Chris estaría aguardándola.

—Ya está bien, Remus. Nos vemos luego —dijo, atropellada con la mirada puesta en una veta de la vereda. Este sonrió un poco y adelantó los hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vale. Buenas noches.

Mar cabeceó e reanudó su marcha pero Remus la detuvo apenas un paso más allá.

—No lo hice por Sirius.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —el licántropo señaló el espacio entre ambos. —No lo hice por Sirius. Ayer llegó cabreadísimo y más enfadado con el mundo que de costumbre, así que asumí que querrías a alguien a tu lado. Aunque sea un rato. Él no me pidió que viniese.

Mar parpadeó, ocasionando que el flequillo se le enredase entre las pestañas. Se le había secado la garganta.

—Buenas noches, Mar —se despidió entonces el licántropo, antes de que ella pudiese entender lo que tenía atorado en el cuello. Dobló rápidamente en la esquina, dejándola pasmada y sola en el medio de la calle.

 _Gracias_.

La sensación cálida en el pecho, algo abrumadora, le había durado poco.

Para cuando entró en su casa, pudo adivinar la silueta de Chris en el sillón incluso antes de poder verla. Conteniendo el aliento, encendió las luces llena de parsimonia, antes de girarse para enfrentarlo.

—Hola.

—Hola —repuso él, con una ceja levantada. —¿Dónde estabas?

Mar pasó de él para quitarse el saco y dejar el bolso sobre una silla, estratégicamente de espaldas.

—Te lo dije: con Lily.

—¿Con ella estuviste toda la mañana y toda la tarde?

—Sí.

El silencio fue violento, como una sacudida en el estómago.

—¿Dónde está Marilyn? —inquirió, todavía sin dar la cara.

—Arriba. No me cambies de tema.

—No sé qué quieres que te explique.

—Porque huyes.

Mar vio sorprendida cómo sus nudillos palidecían, sujeta al respaldo de la silla para no caer.

Al parecer, todos a su alrededor creían que era su costumbre poner pies en polvorosa cada vez que las cosas se torcían. Estaba siendo jodidamente precavida, estaba intentando protegerlos a todos.

Y sin embargo, creían que era una cobarde.

Se sintió enferma, mareada. Creyó que iba a desplomarse.

—No estoy huyendo —repuso, entre dientes, un eco de la conversación que ya había tenido antes.

Con Sirius.

—Dime dónde estuviste, Marlenne —la voz de Chris se oía demasiado cerca. —Deja de escabullirte de una puta vez. Ya no te reconozco.

Ella inspiró de golpe y se volteó, para encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Chris taladrándola hasta desarmarla.

—Estuve con Lily. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Iré a ver a Marilyn.

El chico movió su cuerpo para interponerse en su camino, bloqueando las escaleras.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No.

Chris suspiró, dejándose vencer y hundiendo los hombros.

—No sé qué te está pasando, Mar, en serio —confesó, mutando su enojo en decepción. —Pero puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? Somos un equipo. Como siempre.

—Ya sé.

—Bueno, recuérdalo —sugirió, intentando sonreír. Le apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro para pincelar una caricia lánguida. —No quiero pelear contigo. Antes no lo hacíamos tanto —Mar solo permaneció inmóvil e inexpresiva. —Tu hermana preguntó mucho por ti. Espero que mañana te quedes con nosotros. Hablaremos de cosas buenas, ¿vale? Marilyn quiere saber cómo será tu cumpleaños.

La joven solo dejó que los dedos de Chris retreparan por su cuello para jalarla despacio hacia el. Aterrizó sobre sus labios, impávida, y permitió que la besase con dulzura.

—Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Voy a subir —se deshizo de su tacto y se escabulló escaleras arriba, deseando que el universo le hiciese un favor y la succionara de una vez y para siempre.

Antes de tocar en la habitación de Marilyn, se preguntó cuánto tardaría Chris en descubrir sus escapadas diarias a San Mungo y cuánto más podría durar asistiendo al curso al que estaba condenada a no regresar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Julio de 1978**

Benji tenía guardia esa noche y Frank, que había permanecido despierto más de veinticuatro horas, dormía en la habitación de Alice, rendido. Las chicas solían ceder sus camas a sus amigos las noches más duras, para que no tuviesen que hacer el viaje hasta El Valle o Liverpool, dado que a la mañana siguiente debían regresar a Londres.

Dorcas solía molestar a Al con eso, porque siempre permitía que Frank durmiese en su cama. Ella, en cambio, echaba a patadas a Benji, encantando una litera para que descansara en el cuarto de su amiga.

Esa vez, sin embargo, Alice parecía algo distraída ante el hecho. Estaban cenando las sobras que Emmeline había repartido la noche anterior. Habían sido invitados a cenar a lo de los Prewett, para celebrar que Hestia se marchaba a casa y la bruja había empaquetado los restos para que sus compañeros pudiesen tener algo decente al día siguiente.

La fiesta no había durado mucho. Frank tenía que marcharse a su ronda, y Caradoc apenas había pasado a gruñir y llevarse a los labios una botella entera de whisky. El único que parecía genuinamente contento era Edgar, que sonreía mucho aunque apenas mediaba palabra. Marlenne había estado junto a Hestia en todo momento, pero la bruja parecía saludable y alegre. Ya podía caminar con normalidad, y lucía aliviada de abandonar al fin su lecho.

De los nuevos solo habían estado Remus y Peter, algo apartados. A Dorcas no le había pasado por alto que vigilaban los movimientos de Marlenne.

La chica se veía pésimo. Podía decirse, incluso, que la enferma era ella. Lucía tan delgada que parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, y cuando la muchacha se acercó para sostener el peso de Hestia, Edgar saltó de su sitio para auxiliarla. Marlenne no tenía pinta de poder soportarlo.

Al final se había marchado con Remus y Peter, con un parco saludo. Emmeline intentaba remontar una fiesta que ya tenía poco que celebrar. Al final, lo único bueno habían sido las sobras que estaban cenando en aquel momento.

Dorcas siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Llevaba un tiempo reflexionando al respecto. Hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de su amiga.

—¿Qué opinas de Marlenne?

Al torció el gesto, arrancada de sus propias cavilaciones.

—Nada. Es buena —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. —Al menos en sanación. Nos viene bien, tengo que admitir.

Dorcas frunció los labios. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba. Sacó un pitillo de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo encendió de un golpe de varita.

—No es eso. Tiene algo… —reflexionó con la primera calada. —No me cae bien.

Alice rodó los ojos, imaginándose lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

—Dijiste lo mismo de Hestia cuando la conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

La aludida le sopló el humo blanquecino en la cara, algo enfadada.

—No es lo mismo —Al rio entre dientes y Dorcas tuvo que ceder. —Vale, puede que me haya equivocado, pero te estoy hablando en serio —ignoró la mueca de su amiga. —Marlenne no es trigo limpio.

—Estás imaginando cosas —la acusó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estás celosa porque Black no te ha mirado a ti.

Volvió a reírse ante la nariz fruncida de Dor, asqueada.

—Nadie en su sano juicio escogería a esa chica, pero no es el punto —Alice volvió a poner os ojos en blanco.

—Déjalo estar, no es tu problema.

—Dearborn me pidió a mí para que le echara un ojo, estoy segura —se obcecó la muchacha, bajando el brazo para dejar caer las cenizas.

—Como digas —se resignó entonces su amiga, sabiendo que era inútil contradecirla cuando se empecinaba en algo. Ella no veía peligro en Marlenne. Sí, era cierto que era algo rara, que tenía esa manía de no mirar a la gente a la cara que la ponía nerviosa. Y parecía que siempre estaba sufriendo por algo, pero no era problema suyo.

Ya tenía suficiente cosas con qué lidiar como para preocuparse también por una de sus compañeras que, claramente, no se veía con ganas de ser interrogada.

Dorcas aplastó la colilla de su cigarro antes de levantar la mirada para evaluar a Alice.

—¿A ti te pasa algo? —inquirió, expulsando la última bocanada de tabaco. —Te ves rara. Como si estuvieses en otra parte.

—Estoy bien —contestó aprisa la aludida. —Solo cansada.

—Estos días fueron una mierda —coincidió Dorcas, sin reparar en cómo su amiga eludía su mirada. —Estoy reventada. ¿Crees que el Ministerio deje de ser un caos pronto?

—No lo sé —contestó Alice, apagada.

—O la Orden. Ahora que Hestia regresó, deberían dejar de ponernos tantos turnos. Estoy hasta los huevos de trabajar tanto.

—Mjm.

—Aunque Dearborn también está desbordado, así que eso es bueno. Por todas las que nos hizo pasar, ¿verdad? Alice, ¿me estás escuchando?

La joven levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Se había dejado resbalar hacia abajo, perdida en algún mundo del que Dorcas no tenía acceso.

—No, lo siento —contestó con sinceridad. —Iré a la cama.

Su amiga bufó, disconforme.

—Está bien. Cuando vuelvas a tener la cabeza sobre los hombros vas a darte cuenta que tengo razón —canturreó, mientas Alice se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación. La risita de Dorcas llegó justo cuando frenaba en seco frente a su puerta. —¿Quieres acurrucarte con Frank? No voy a decir que a él no le gustaría.

Ella resopló. Había olvidado que el muchacho estaba allí. Giró el cuello para dirigirle una seña desagradable a su amiga que le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Voy a usar tu cama —le gritó, ya dentro de la otra habitación. La risa de Dorcas se frenó en seco.

—No te atrevas… ¡sal de ahí!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **22 de Julio de 1978**

Lily había pasado unos días de mierda. A pesar de que James y Mar habían unido fuerzas para animarla, lo cierto es que todavía sentía ese malestar en la boca del estómago que le impedía dormir por las noches.

Era una cobarde, y una traidora.

James no había estado de acuerdo, por supuesto. Ni siquiera Mar, ni los demás. Todos habían opinado que había sido lo mejor, que desmemoriar a sus amigas no era un acto de profunda deslealtad sino una acción impelido por las circunstancias. Lily apenas terminaba de recuperarse de la pesadilla de haber sido víctima del maleficio torturador, no podía con la culpa de haber arrebatado recuerdos sin consentimiento.

Sabía que estaba preocupando a James, pero no podía evitarlo. Había rehuido de ver a Jane y a las demás, e incluso había fingido estar enferma para no encontrarse con Mary, porque sabía que su amiga leería el pesar en su rostro. Mar había empezado hacía unos días con el curso de primeros auxilios en San Mungo, por lo que tampoco había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y en el fondo estaba agradecida.

No creía poder ser una buena compañía para nadie en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, era evidente que James no pensaba lo mismo. Había buscado excusas para sacarla de su casa, hasta había hecho buenas migas con su madre —a quién no se le escapaba el ánimo caído de su hija— y se complotaban para arrancarle alguna sonrisa o al menos, obligarla a ponerse ropa decente.

Y aparentemente, su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

Esa mañana, James se había vuelto a aparecer en la puerta de su casa y ya sin palabras dulces o intentos disimulados por engañarla, le había dicho con los brazos en jarra.

—Nos vamos a casa.

—¿Eh?

—Que nos vamos a Canterbury, así que tienes diez minutos.

Lily había estado en el sillón de su casa, allí donde James la había encontrado la mayoría de sus veces. Su madre había salido hacía un rato, para hacer unas compras. Con el terreno libre de molestias, había bajado con su libro favorito a releer pasajes que se sabía de memoria.

No esperaba eso de James. A decir verdad, ni siquiera esperaba que James estuviese allí.

—Mira, Lily, puedes hacer esto por las buenas y quitarte el chándal o puedo traer a Sirius para que te recoja como un saco de patatas. Tú eliges —no parecía enfadado, más bien se veía firme, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas, esperando a que sus palabras hiciesen mella en ella.

Lily parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta en que hablaba en serio.

—Los detesto —masculló, sin poder creérselo. Se puso de pie y le echó una fea mirada a su novio, que sonreía algo pagado de sí mismo.

—No, no lo haces.

—Debería.

Corrió a su habitación a vestirse con algo decente y cepillarse el cabello, avergonzada de que James la hubiese visto con esas pintas. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría sacárselo de encima de cualquier forma y escribió a vuelo una nota para su madre.

—De acuerdo —sentenció cuando regresó al salón, para ver a James inspeccionando su viejo y desgastado libro. —Vas a pagármelas, Potter. Esto podría ser secuestro encubierto —le arrebató la lectura y la dejó amorosamente sobre la mesita, a pesar de que el libro parecía demasiado maltratado como para ser merecedor de cuidado.

—Lo que digas —concedió James con su sonrisa más radiante. Le tomó la mano y en el acto fueron succionados por una ráfaga de colores y tiempo, aterrizando luego de un parpadeo en el jardín de Canterbury.

—No tenías que hacerlo —se quejó Lily, aunque la brisa que le golpeó las mejillas le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—No quiero que te conviertas en una ermitaña, ¿sabes?

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Díselo a tu aspecto.

A su pesar, la pelirroja se sonrojó mientras James la guiaba al interior. No había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

—¿Sigues siendo princesa o ya eres un sapo? —soltó Sirius nada más verla. Estaba comiendo brujas fritas y haciendo mucho ruido al masticar, para consternación de Remus que lo fulminaba de reojo.

—Por una vez en la vida, cállate —murmuró Peter, previendo el peligro. Su amigo rodó los ojos, aburrido y siguió a lo suyo.

—Hola, Lily. Es bueno volver a verte —sonrió Remus, haciendo caso omiso a la molestia que era Sirius al fondo. La pelirroja suspiró.

—No actúen como si no me hubiesen visto en años.

—Eso parecía.

—James, no lo empeores.

—Hazle caso a Peter —le recomendó Lily con una sugerente mirada. —No quieres recordarme que debería estar ofendida contigo.

James imitó la sonrisa y se revolvió el cabello, algo nervioso.

—No lo culpes, pelirroja. Quería mostrarte su nueva idea magistral —intervino Sirius sin verla, concentrado en su paquete de frituras. —Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo ser Premio Anual con ese cerebro.

Lily volteó a interrogarlo con los ojos, sin entender del todo de qué hablaban. Remus y Peter intercambiaron un vistazo cómplice.

—Allí —indicó el licántropo, señalando con el dedo una de las paredes de la sala, que lucía como siempre.

Ella parpadeó, confundida, buscando respuesta en James, quien sacó la varita y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre arruinan las sorpresas.

La agitó y enseguida, del empapelado del muro emergió una pizarra cuadrada, blanca, colgada con magia. Tenía varios trazos irregulares y algunas anotaciones, con la letra inequívoca de James, algo torcida y descuidada.

Lily se acercó con curiosidad, el pequeño enfado por haber sido sacada de su casa casi a rastras evaporado por completo.

—No voy a negar que sea una buena idea, pero… —iba diciendo Remus, retomando una discusión que parecían haber mantenido hacía poco. —Es arriesgado.

—Es una tontería —lo contradijo Peter, torciendo el gesto. —Nadie va a verlo, si solo nosotros sabemos que está ahí.

—Pete, tu solo quieres quedar bien con James, deja de defenderlo —lo acusó Sirius con la boca llena. El chico rodó los ojos.

—Es una especie de calendario —explicó entonces James junto al oído de la pelirroja, mientras Lily terminaba de digerir la información que estaba escrita en la pizarra. —Es para tener la información presente, ¿sabes? Mira —señaló una línea en la que había escrito las fechas y debajo, sus propios nombres. Estaban los próximos turnos de guardia con el sitio especificado, los horarios en los que Sirius estaría en la tienda de Alphard. Incluso el curso de Marlenne en San Mungo.

Estaba todo.

—La próxima vez que no sepas donde estamos, esto ayudará. ¿No es brillante?

Lily no pudo más que contagiarse del entusiasmo infantil de James, regresando hasta donde estaban los demás.

—Insisto en que no es algo prudente —repitió por enésima vez el licántropo, al ver cómo Lily parecía de acuerdo con el proyecto.

—Deja de ser tan aburrido, Remus —le pidió Sirius, algo harto.

—Le puse un hechizo de protección indetectable —explicó James, paciente. —Nadie además de nosotros podrá verlo. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Se los dije —los amonestó Peter, contentándose con tener la razón de su lado.

Sirius resopló, pero no dijo nada. El muchacho no lucía de muy buen humor, y enseguida la alarma se disparó en su cabeza.

El enfado crónico de Sirius hacía tiempo que tenía nombre.

Se inclinó hacia James, que acababa de tomar asiento a su lado, colocando discretamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué saben de Mar? —cuchicheó, algo culpable por no haberle prestado demasiada atención a su amiga. La sonrisa de su novio resbaló despacio y negó con la cabeza.

Remus, que era el que estaba más cerca, pilló al vuelo la pregunta.

—Está asistiendo al curso que le indicó Ojoloco —explicó, tenso. Peter observaba de reojo a Sirius, que fingía no escucharlos mientras se zampaba los restos de brujas fritas. —O al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Estamos turnándonos para acompañarla a Londres pero… —el muchacho dudó. Sirius ya sabía lo que iba a decir, pero de cualquier forma podía sentir la rabia del chico irradiando desde su cuerpo hacia toda la sala.

Peter carraspeó y tomó la palabra.

—Ya faltó varias veces —dijo en voz baja. —Hay días en los que simplemente nadie responde en su casa. No tengo idea dónde se mete.

Sirius masticaba con más fruición, como si el sonido de las brujas fritas quebrándose entre sus dientes pudiese tapar lo que sus amigos hablaban.

—Si sigue así, no podrá terminar el curso —completó Remus, rascándose la nuca. —No lo sé —agregó, antes de que Lily pudiese formular su pregunta.

—Mierda.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Marlenne?

Se dejó vencer y cayó sobre el hombro de James, que la sostenía de lado. En parte, era culpable. No le había prestado demasiada atención a su amiga, con todo lo que había pasado con el incidente en Londres y su desánimo por haber tenido que desmemoriar a Jane y las demás.

Recordó que había prometido a Mary hablar con Mar, y se sintió peor.

Tenía que hacer algo, urgente.

Sus ojos regresaron, con pesar, hacia el calendario que había trazado James con mimo, para poder mantener el pánico bajo control. Volvió a revisar las fechas, y de pronto, la mirada se le quedó clavada a un día en particular, que parecía querer disfrazarse de inofensivo para pasar desapercibido.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el estómago de Lily, haciendo eco de la forma desaforada de Sirius de comer para ignorar.

En menos de quince días era el cumpleaños de Marlenne.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _No sé por qué parece que hacía años que no actualizaba, ¿verdad? Al menos así me pareció a mí, porque tuve algunos parones importantes que me hicieron estar un poco descolgada de la historia unos días, así que cuando regresé para escribir este capítulo sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos. En fin._

 _Esta vez tengo varias cosas que decirles, así que espero no dejarme nada en el tintero._

 _Primero, respecto a las escenas que les traigo, sepan perdonar la catarata de información de transición que puedo llegar a escribir. Este capítulo, como han visto, en realidad es un puente que conduce al cumpleaños de Mar. Y por esta razón, nos hemos centrado mucho en este personaje, lo lamento. A veces es difícil hacer un balance cuando llevo tantos personajes, pero me pareció que esta especie de introducción era necesaria para que supieran en qué andaban todos, y terminar de atar los cabos sueltos de la última vez._

 _Como supongo se imaginarán, al fin toda la cuestión de Chris en esta línea temporal está a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo —no me maten— antes de llegar a ese punto, primero tengo que narrar algunas cositas que pasan antes. Lo que puedo darles por seguro es que la próxima vez que toquemos esta época, muchas dudas quedarás saldadas._

 _Sí, y vamos a sufrir bastante._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer INFINITAMENTE por todo su aliento, como lo digo siempre, pero esta vez en especial por su apoyo en los Amortentia Awards —pueden buscar la página en Facebook o su blog—. **Guerra** quedó nominado a varias categorías, lo que me dejó henchida de cariño y orgullo. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente por todo lo que hacen por mí, en serio. Esta historia no sería lo mismo sin todos ustedes leyendo al otro lado, así que una vez más, a riesgo de parecer pesada, quiero decirles  GRACIAS._

 _En cuanto sepa algo más sobre las votaciones, se los iré comentando._

 _Como siempre, el próximo estará listo en diez o quince días. Tengo bastante clara la línea que vamos a seguir; tal y como les dije, nos queda muy poco de Hogwarts así que debemos ir diciendo adiós._

 _Me encantaría saber qué opinan, ya saben. En un review, en un PM, por Twitter —pueden encontrarme como CeciTonks, ya saben—, por la plataforma que más deseen. Creo fervientemente que el intercambio de opiniones y críticas es lo que nos hace crecer y yo, les juro, soy muy ambiciosa. Quiero crecer y mucho, porque todavía tengo demasiado por contar._

 _Creo que es todo por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo, como siempre._

 _¡Ah! Lo que ven es una nueva portada, sí. La verdad que no es nada especial, pero quería al menos que el fic tuviese una foto decente. Es provisional, claro._

 _¡Les mando un beso gigantesco!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	45. XLV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLV**

 _«We finally fall apart and_

 _we break each other's hearts_

 _If we wanna **live young** , love, _

_we better start today._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Marzo de 1978**

—¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¿Me escuchas? Por Merlín, no me dejes…

Los rostros se habían emborronado, no estaba segura si debido a las lágrimas que inundaban su mirada o si era a causa de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelta. Lo cierto era que no tenía frío. De hecho, estaba bastante bien, sobre algo cómodo bajo la espalda y la negrura abierta en todo su esplendor.

Solo le molestaba un grito que oía de lejos, que intentaba colarse en ese remanso de paz que había conseguido luego de que el ciervo se paseara a su lado.

Estaba a salvo.

—Lily, respóndeme, te lo suplico.

De pronto, entendió que no estaba flotando, sino que estaba tendida en la arena, y que la calidez que había experimentado era simplemente la de un Patronus.

El recuerdo del frío que había experimentado regresó en forma de pánico y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió con un espasmo, inspirando aire para barrer la escarcha de sus pulmones.

James estaba casi sobre ella, más asustado que nunca. Su rostro se adivinaba en la oscuridad, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Lily, háblame, háblame…

La pelirroja terminó de comprender lo que había ocurrido y, presa del pánico, se incorporó lo suficiente para echarle los brazos al cuello a James, que apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. El muchacho inspiró cuando la tuvo en brazos, aferrándola con fuerza.

Lily podía sentir el repiqueteo frenético en el pecho de James, el eco de su propio corazón.

—Ya pasó —murmuró el joven en su oído, sin soltarla. —Ya pasó.

Ella se demoró algunos segundos más en aflojar el agarre, sin espacio en el cuerpo para sentirse avergonzada. Los ojos de James brillaban tras los cristales de los anteojos, era lo único que podía dibujar en aquella oscuridad espesa sin miedo a equivocarse.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —musitó James, alejándose finalmente. Su mano resbaló desde la nuca de la chica hasta sus dedos, tomándola con fuerza.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella, sin reconocer su voz. El joven solo asintió y se incorporó, barriéndose con el otro brazo el sudor helado de la frente. Tiró de ella hacia arriba con dulzura y la ayudó a apoyarse en él, incluso cuando su propio cuerpo todavía no había terminado por controlar los temblores.

—Volvamos a la casa —indicó, sin necesidad, mientras emprendían la marcha.

Los dementores habían huido producto del Patronus, pero no podían saber si continuaban allí o se habían marchado definitivamente. La idea de estar bajo techo les daba una falsa sensación de seguridad.

A medida que Lily avanzaba, iba terminando de reconstruir la última y terrorífica hora de su vida, y para cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta de entrada la ansiedad la había conquistado por completo.

Tenía que ver a Mar.

Ingresaron con el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla; el sonido parecía haber regresado a su frecuencia habitual. Una vez dentro, con las luces parcialmente encendidas y al abrigo del viento, la situación que acababan de vivir empezaba a tomar profundos tintes de irrealidad.

Peter los esperaba pegado a la ventana, con la varita en la mano y una manta sobre los hombros.

—¡James! —exclamó cuando la figura del muchacho estuvo al tiro de la luminosidad de los Lumos que habían conjurado dentro. —¿Están bien? —preguntó, ansioso, saliendo apenas para recibirlos. Los evaluó de arriba abajo, buscando signos visibles de daño. —¿Por qué salieron corriendo de esa manera? ¡Pudieron…!

—Estamos bien —lo cortó James, intentando tranquilizarlo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano que tenía libre y Peter se tragó los reproches, apaciguado de saberlos a salvo.

Nada más ingresar, Remus —que estaba inclinado sobre el sillón—se giró para verlos, la alarma pintada en los ojos. Al notar que James y Lily estaban juntos y de una pieza, el licántropo dejó resbalar su preocupación para caer en el alivio.

La pelirroja se adelantó con rapidez, repuesta. Sin embargo, no soltó la mano de James.

—¿Dónde está Mar? —susurró llena de ansiedad. Desde ese ángulo pudo notar que Remus estaba inclinado sobre un desmadejado Sirius, que habían conseguido tumbar en el sillón. El joven solo señaló hacia la esquina.

Mar estaba sentada, con la mirada perdida. Lívida. Le habían echado una manta por los hombros —Lily suponía que había sido Peter—, pero no parecía más en sí que antes. Su amiga se arrodilló frente suyo, dejando ir finalmente el agarre de James, y le cogió las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo.

—Mar, ¿me oyes? —inquirió, clavándole las yemas en la piel. —Mar.

La chica no dio asomo de responder. Solo parpadeó.

—Mar, ¿estás bien? Ya estoy aquí —insistió, moviéndose para dar con el punto en el que la visión de la joven se había extraviado. Ella pareció reaccionar pues volvió a parpadear y clavó sus ojos en Lily.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repitió, pronunciando despacio. Buscaba ignorar los latidos disparados de su corazón, angustiada, alerta y al borde de la desesperación por ver a su amiga en esa situación.

La chica parpadeó una vez más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, esquivando la presencia de Lily para ser sacudida por una arcada. Vomitó hacia su derecha, encogida sobre sí misma, tosiendo descontroladamente.

Lily, asustada, ignoró el hedor y redujo la distancia para tomarle el cabello a Mar, sosteniéndoselo sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras le pasaba la palma abierta por la temblorosa espalda.

—Tranquila… tranquila, estoy aquí —murmuró, con los labios trémulos. Mar se quedó laxa luego de escupir bilis por última vez. La pelirroja no llegó a ver, pero de pronto Peter estaba a su lado, blanco, con un vaso de agua en la mano. Ella le agradeció con un gesto.

—Ya limpio yo —le dijo bajito, tomando la varita para desaparecer el estropicio del piso. La chica asintió y ayudó a su amiga a enderezarse y limpiarle la boca, obligándole a beber a la par que le retiraba los mechones sudados de las sienes.

—¿Me escuchas? —preguntó entonces la pelirroja, sujetándole el cuello en su dirección. Mar encontró su reflejo en los iris de Lily, y pudo clavar un pie de regreso en la realidad. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, perdida.

Asustada. Como una niña pequeña.

—Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró entonces la pelirroja, sin soltarla. —Estamos a salvo —Mar volvió a asentir. No había abandonado su expresión ida, ausente. Al borde del llanto una vez más, Lily se giró apenas para buscar apoyo en los demás, pero tanto James como Remus estaban decidiendo si despertar a Sirius con un _Ennervate_ o dejarlo descansar. Peter hizo un gesto para darle ánimo mientras se volvía a la cocina. —Ven, vamos a la cama. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

No obtuvo una nueva respuesta. La pelirroja se sintió enferma al darse cuenta que estaba tratando a su amiga como una niña y que, de estar en una situación corriente, Mar ya estaría regalándole su mejor mueca fulminante. En ese momento, en cambio, la chica obedeció mansamente las indicaciones de Lily, quien la ayudó a incorporarse y la guio hacia la habitación, echando una rápida ojeada a James. Éste le hizo un ademán para que no se preocupase, dándole a entender que estaba apoyándola.

Mar se dejó caer en su colchón, inerme. Lily la arropó con la manta que ya traía, incapaz de indicarle que se metiera dentro de las sábanas y se detuvo, desesperada, a contemplarla en su limbo de pesadilla.

—Duerme, Mar. Ya pasó todo. Aquí estamos a salvo.

Regresó a la sala mordiéndose lágrimas de impotencia y terror, para ser recibida por los rostros pálidos y exhaustos de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió enseguida James.

—Ida —respondió Lily, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

—Ten —ofreció Remus, tendiéndole la mitad de una rana de chocolate. —Leí en algún sitio que esto ayuda.

Peter seguía mirándola ansioso mientras Lily se llevaba el trozo a los labios y los mordía a desgana.

—¿Qué haremos?

La pregunta cayó como una losa en el sitio teñido de penumbras.

—Dejaremos dormir a Sirius —explicó Peter, nervioso, señalándolo con el dedo. Estaba atravesado sobre el sillón y no parecía muy distinto a cuando decidía tomar una siesta en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé —intervino James. Se volvió a pasar una mano por la frente, agobiado.

—No podemos poner hechizos protectores —dijo Remus, como si retomase la conversación anterior. —Si quien maneja a los dementores sigue afuera, notarán la magia.

—Pero no podemos solo sentarnos a esperar a que regresen —protestó Peter, cruzándose de brazos para reprimir un escalofrío.

—Nada nos asegura que se hayan marchado —insistió el licántropo en tono casino. —Pero tampoco debemos arriesgarnos innecesariamente.

Las dos posturas le parecían a Lily razonables, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía pensar una alternativa, ni siquiera decidir en la discusión que llevaban los demás. Cansada de estar aterrada, buscó la mirada de James.

—¿Tu qué opinas? —preguntó bajito, imitando a Peter y abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el calor. El chico suspiró.

—Remus tiene razón, no deberíamos usar magia. Pero no podemos quedarnos indefensos, no sabemos si van a regresar… —se mordió el labio, reflexionando. Peter lo observaba, expectante.

Si había alguien que podía sacarlos del atolladero, ese era James.

—Vale, haremos guardia, ¿de acuerdo? —Remus iba a protestar, pero el joven no se lo permitió. —No te preocupes. Tomaré yo el primer turno, ¿sí? Se ven pésimo. Descansen.

—Eso es porque no te has visto a ti mismo —refunfuñó el licántropo, no demasiado convencido de la solución que habían encontrado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Peter, haciendo eco del cuestionamiento que no se atrevía a pronunciar Lily.

—Sí —lucía firme. —Estoy bien. No volverán.

No había una razón coherente para suponer tal cosa, pero el tono en el que James lo dijo terminó por convencer a los demás.

—Vale.

—Vayan a descansar —los instó, con su mejor sonrisa para convencerlos, sujetando con fuerza la varita. —Nos iremos por la mañana.

Peter se desinfló al oír esas palabras, dejando que el alivio le relajase los músculos.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Lily asintió y, como una autómata, siguió los pasos pesados de los otros dos muchachos rumbo a las habitaciones, despidiéndose con un parco gesto.

Mar seguía despierta, con los ojos perdidos en el techo. La pelirroja procuró no perturbar el ambiente, deslizándose hasta su lecho frío al contacto con su piel.

Supo desde el momento en el que se tumbó que no podría dormirse. No con la presencia perdida de Mar —podía sentir su alma aleteando herida, demasiado lejos para poder ayudarla— y el miedo a flor de piel.

No sabiendo que James podría ser el primero en volver a enfrentar a esas asquerosas criaturas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pues parecía haberse suspendido silenciosamente sobre la noche como un manto que cubría de negro la costa. Nada se había vuelto a mover, las luces no habían regresado.

Ni siquiera se oía el viento. Solo el rugir lejano de las olas, buscando de manera lastimera hacerse escuchar por sobre el miedo que había silenciado todos los pensamientos a varios metros a la redonda.

Cuando Lily se decidió, tomó la manta y pasó por al lado de Mar, que parecía finalmente haberse rendido al sueño. La sala estaba sumida en un juego de claroscuros que coreografiaba la luz sobre la punta de la varita de James. El chico se había ubicado junto a la ventana, desde donde podía observar sin ser visto. Recostado con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas extendidas sobre el suelo, dejaba escurrir la noche a la espera ansiosa de que el sol borrase el mal trago de aquella jornada.

James levantó la vista, alarmado, al sentir movimiento a su izquierda.

—Lo lamento —musitó Lily, algo apenada. Se aferraba con fuerza a la manta que se había pasado por los hombros, sujeta con los dedos sobre el pecho. —No podía dormir.

—Está bien —se relajó el muchacho, esperando a que ella se acercara.

Lily se ubicó a su lado, muy cerca. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, era reconfortante. James echó un último vistazo al exterior antes de volverse hacia la chica. —¿Cómo está Mar?

Lucía genuinamente preocupado, lo que enterneció aún más a Lily.

—No estoy segura —confesó, sincera, en un hilo de voz. —Parece en shock, no responde a nada de lo que le digo —hizo una pausa para controlar su tono tembloroso. No quería oírse como una chiquilla asustada. Espió por encima de sus pestañas la mueca contrariada de James. —¿Crees que deba hacer algo? —musitó, dejando caer sus manos sobre el regazo.

Estaba desorientada. Todavía no se había lavado el mal trago que había experimentado en la playa, y no tenía idea cómo enfrentar el pesar de Mar, si ni siquiera había podido combatir el propio.

Empezaba a hacerse muchas preguntas sobre su amiga, preguntas que no tenía información suficiente para responder.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió James, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Estaba rebuscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Dale su espacio —recomendó con absoluta sinceridad. —Mañana veremos todo de forma diferente.

—Eso espero.

—¿Te molesta? —había dado con una aplastada cajetilla de cigarrillos que lucía más vieja que el mundo. La pelirroja negó, algo asombrada de que James fumase, pero sin comentar nada.

Éste sacó uno con movimientos expertos y se lo puso en la boca, dejándolos súbitamente a oscuras al tomar la varita para encenderlo.

Lily observó de reojo cómo James daba la primera calada, con los párpados bajos. Al exhalar el humo blanco, sutil —casi como un Patronus, pensó la chica—, pareció como si al fin empezase a relajarse.

Embrujada por la estampa que tenía a su lado, tardó un rato en volver a dar con su voz. La ceniza empezaba a caer a un lado, y la nariz le picaba del aroma al tabaco.

—¿Sirius? —susurró, volviéndose hacia el respaldo del sillón donde el muchacho seguía tumbado. James se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue sin despertar, así que supongo que estará como nuevo en la mañana.

—Sí —al parecer, era la noche en que creería a pies juntillas todo lo que él afirmase, pues se le antojó lógico y la alivió, en parte, aceptar las palabras del chico como ciertas.

Permanecieron en un silencio enturbiado por el humo que salía de los labios de su acompañante. La quietud asfixiante goteaba sobre su coronilla, y a Lily le estaba costando mucho tener sus sentimientos bajo control.

Se rindió y volvió a buscar algo que le estaba faltando desde que habían entrado en la casa. Sus dedos dieron con la mano libre de James, para aferrarla con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

El tacto del muchacho la calmaba. La arritmia de su corazón iniciaba su declive hacia la estabilidad.

Se sentía a salvo. Serena.

—James —lo llamó sin necesidad, pues toda la atención del chico ya estaba en ella, respondiéndole a su caricia. —Nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo.

No era momento para cuestionarse. James siguió su instinto y levantó el brazo para pasárselo por los hombros de Lily, atrayéndola hacia sí en un medio abrazo tan reconfortante como una bebida tibia.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz queda. —Ya pasó.

Vencida por la tranquilidad que podía darle aquel chico, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de James, desde donde podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Él se deshizo aprisa de la colilla y se amoldó aplastando la mejilla contra la coronilla pelirroja.

—Distráeme —pidió Lily entonces, cobijada de esa manera. Sabía que estaba cruzando un límite, pero el temor le había drenado del cuerpo toda la fuerza para mantenerse entera. James estaba haciéndolo por ella. —Por favor. ¿En qué pensabas?

El tardó solo un segundo en contestar.

—En varias cosas. Principalmente… —hizo una mueca que Lily no llegó a ver. —Creo que sé quiénes eran los de antes.

—¿Los que controlaban los dementores?

—Sí —la pelirroja reprimió un escalofrío al evocarlos. —La voz de mujer era Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió, conteniendo el aliento. Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la garganta de James.

—Es la prima de Sirius. Estaban hablando de Andrómeda —explicó, variando el tono a uno mucho más glaciar. —Es la otra prima de Sirius.

Lily se esforzó por hacer memoria.

—Solo recuerdo a Narcissa Black, en nuestros primeros años —se resignó. —No es un buen recuerdo, lo admito.

James dejó escapar una risita irónica.

—No te preocupes, para Sirius tampoco —era extraña esa actitud en él, tan despectiva. —Las otras dos eran ya mayores para cuando entramos en Hogwarts —clarificó, para que la chica comprendiera.

—¿Y por qué estaban aquí? —terció Lily, confundida. —¿Por qué buscaban a Andrómeda?

El joven hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Hace varios años, se fue de casa —explicó con cautela. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y se movió para poder dar con la mirada de James.

—¿Es en serio? —se sorprendió, incrédula. El muchacho torció la boca, no demasiado contento.

—Sí —así como a Lily le habían llamado la atención lo gélidas que podían ser las palabras de James, también reparó en lo extraño que podía ser oírlo destilar aquella amargura. —Nadie sabe muy bien qué pasó, pero se dice que se fugó con un _muggle_.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar. La pelirroja regresó al hueco que se abría entre el hombro y el pecho de James para descansar la cabeza allí.

—Un escándalo —adivinó, de manera acertada.

—Exacto. Sirius era muy pequeño todavía, pero creció sabiendo que nada bueno ocurría si le daba la espalda a su familia.

—Aunque lo hizo de cualquier manera —completó ella, conociendo a la perfección el otro escándalo que se había montado en los círculos más altos de la sociedad mágica cuando la madre de Sirius lo repudió al fugarse de su casa.

—Sí —concedió James, sin abandonar su amargura. —Los Black no… Bueno, ya los conoces —intentó quitarle hierro a sus palabras, pero apretó un poco más el abrazo hacia Lily. —Nunca hubiese encajado —susurró, y la joven podría haber jurado que lo que teñía su voz era tristeza.

Lily reflexionó la información que había recibido por unos segundos, llegando a un pensamiento que se había reservado durante mucho tiempo.

Haber cruzado aquel límite le estaba dando valentía para enfrentarse a muchas cosas, y el abrazo de James la alentaba. Sentía que se habían sumido en un remanso de tranquilidad luego de las emociones intensas y aterradoras de la noche. En aquel salón, acurrucados en una esquina junto a la ventana, Lily se empezaba a dar la oportunidad de ser sincera.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —musitó, sin darle tiempo a responder. —Me pareció muy noble lo que hiciste por Sirius —aguardó, expectante, a que James hiciese un comentario que no llegó. —Hablo en serio.

El chico se removió en su sitio y despegó la mejilla de la coronilla de Lily.

—¿Por qué? —soltó, sincero. —¿Tu no hubieses hecho lo mismo por Mar o por Mary?

Lily recreó los segundos de pánico al ver a Marlenne en ese estado de enajenación, y la determinación de hacer su miedo a un lado para poder ayudarla.

—Sí, pero…

—Sirius es como mi hermano —interrumpió el muchacho, volviendo a encogerse de hombros. —Los tres lo son. Y en esa casa la estaba pasando mal. No podía hacer otra cosa, y mis padres jamás hubiesen permitido que se quedara en la calle.

La calidez del sentimiento atravesó la piel de James, alcanzándola y envolviéndola, otorgando más calor que la manta que tenía a su alrededor.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerlos —confesó, sin darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. Oyó una risita cerca de su oreja.

—¿A mi padre? Te hubiese agradado —observó como la mano libre de James jugueteaba con la punta de la manta, como si estuviese algo nervioso. —Tenía carácter fuerte. Un poco como tú.

Lily sonrió y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Creo que nunca pude decírtelo y… —dudó, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. —Ya es un poco tarde, pero realmente lo siento mucho.

El limbo en el que se hallaban suspendidos, al abrigo del mundo, estaba calando hondo en su corazón, mostrando una sinceridad tan radiante que le empezaba a avergonzar. En verdad sentía que todo aquello que le estaba diciendo a James había quedado guardado en su interior por mucho tiempo.

Estaba cansada, guardaba los vestigios del pánico en su piel y, sinceramente, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. No cuando estar cerca de James se sentía tan bien.

Tan sincero. Tan a salvo.

—No lo hagas —la desestimó él, honesto. —Tuvo una buena vida.

—¿No estás enojado? —tanteó la pelirroja, volviendo a mover la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada.

—¿Quieres saber si aún busco venganza? —corrigió James, elevando las cejas.

—No es eso lo que….

—No —la cortó el chico, suspirando. Cerró los ojos un momento y Lily pudo admirar desde cerca —nunca había estado _tan_ próxima— su perfil completo, la curva de su mandíbula, las pestañas espesas detrás de los cristales. —Es decir, sí —abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro de la joven. —Esta es mi venganza. Voy a hacer pedazos a esos maniáticos, para que no vuelvan a lastimar a nadie nunca. Vamos a librarnos de ellos y vivir en paz.

Era imposible no imitar la sonrisa de James.

—Creo que es una buena decisión.

—Gracias —James acomodó con naturalidad a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, reduciendo la distancia y echando la manta para que los pudiese envolver a ambos. Lily no supo cómo de pronto estaba entre sus piernas, pero no se atrevió a quejarse.

Podía percibir una paz infinita.

—¿Crees que deba decirle? —musitó entonces el chico, ladeando la cabeza y dejando expresar parte de su preocupación.

—¿A Sirius?

James asintió, con pesar.

—Si están buscando a Andrómeda por algo será. Le aliviará saber que está a salvo de las garras de Bellatrix pero si están tras su huella…

—No lo sé —admitió ella, hundiendo los hombros. Se colgó de su mirada antes de musitar —Debemos andar con cuidado, James.

—Lo sé —dijo el aludido entre dientes. —Sobre todo él. Es un idiota y se hace notar.

—Es un Black —comentó Lily por toda explicación, como si fuese suficiente.

—Renegado —agregó James enseguida.

—Pero sigue siéndolo. Por lo que me dices, si su familia no está muy contenta con Andrómeda, tampoco lo estará con él —suspiró y pudo sentir la palma de James acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarla, justo como había hecho ella hacia una hora con Mar. —Menos si se enteran de que lado está.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrán. No podemos evitarlo —terció el muchacho, realista. Lily no podía rebatirlo. —Intentaré ser prudente, pero ya sabes que no es algo que me salga muy bien —la chica negó con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. —¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió James al ver el cambio en su actitud.

—¿Por qué saliste? —preguntó ella con la voz ahogada, recordando con macabro detalle cada instante desde que lo había seguido fuera. Pudo sentir como el joven se tensaba frente suyo.

—Creí haber escuchado algo —declaró, sin arrepentirse. —No estaba tan errado.

—Fue temerario —Lily soltó la manta para aferrarse a la pechera de la camiseta de James, clavándole los dedos para asegurarse que siguiera allí. Dejó caer la frente sobre el latido de su corazón, invadida una vez más por la ola de pánico que había sentido al enfrentarse a los dementores, viendo cómo se quedaba sola y helada. —Y estúpido.

—¿Por qué de repente me estás regañando? —se sorprendió el chico, intentando tomarla por los hombros para descubrirle la cara. —Pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa —la joven se resistía a levantar la cabeza, y James se sintió enfermo cuando vio cómo la espalda de la chica temblaba presa de sutiles espasmos. La vio frágil, herida, y quiso rasgarse y abrirse entero para protegerla. —Oye, no… —le tomó la cara entre las manos y se encorvó para estar a su altura, pegando su mejilla a la húmeda de ella. —Lily, no llores, por favor.

—Estaba muerta de miedo —farfulló, inspirando profundo para controlarse. No le daba vergüenza que la vieran así, no si se trataba de James. —Nunca sentí algo así. Era como si me ahogara —dejó que el joven la despegase de su pecho, cubierto de lágrimas y que la sostuviese con ambas manos, pegando su frente a la de él. —Tenía tanto frío…

—Ya pasó —aseguró James, firme. Su mirada quemaba. —Estás aquí. No voy a permitir que nada te haga daño.

Ella asintió frenética e intentó tragarse las lágrimas. Temblorosa, depositó sus manos contra las de él, sobre sus mejillas y James se alejó un palmo.

—Te vi a ti —aseveró, parpadeando con fuerza para quitarse el velo de terror de los ojos. James la observaba con una intensidad que la mareaba. —Cuando… Cuando los dementores se acercaron. Vi a Petunia, mi hermana, a Mary y a Mar… —inspiró, sacudida por un último espasmo. —Y a ti. Se alejaban, me dejaban sola y yo no podía hacer nada.

—No fue real, Lily. Estoy contigo.

—Fue espantoso.

—Estaba cagado de miedo —suspiró entonces el chico, volviendo a depositar su frente contra la de ella. Lucía abatido, vencido. Lily se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta que estaba matándola para quitarlo de su error.

—Pero los alejaste —dijo, firme. —James, creí que no podrías… —recordó la luz que la había salvado, y cómo el humo blanquecino se arremolinaba para tomar forma. —Tu Patronus.

—Lo lamento —confesó el joven, cerrando los ojos. —Pensé que no iba a poder conjurarlo. Estaba cagado de miedo y parecía que te habías desmayado.

—Era un ciervo —la pelirroja lo dijo sin reflexionar. Recién en ese momento, a un milímetro de distancia de James se daba cuenta de lo que es podía significar.

—Sí —él abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada pasmada y algo turbia de Lily. —Ya lo sabía. Perdona —esbozó una tenue sonrisa antes de agregar —No quería que Pete fuese el único que no podía hacerlo. Fue por una buena causa.

—¿Sabías que era un ciervo? —inquirió ella, conteniendo el aliento.

—Lo suponía. Nunca había conseguido que fuese corpóreo hasta hoy —amplió la sonrisa, algo avergonzado. —Pero estaba seguro que sería un ciervo.

Las uñas de Lily se pusieron blancas de apretar los dedos de James contra su piel.

Ya no podía seguir negándolo. No tenía fuerzas para fingir lo contrario, cuando el joven estaba mirándola de esa manera.

No necesitaba un Patronus o el miedo visceral de un dementor para saber qué era lo que despertaba él en su interior.

—James… —empezó, con la boca seca. Podía imaginar que estaba temblando, pero no sentía nada más que un vacío en el estómago que la estaba mareando. Tenía que expresarlo. —Cuando vida que te alejabas, quise llorar porque no había podido decirte…

—¿Decirme qué?

—Yo… —no encontró las palabras.

Suspiró y, con la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se inclinó y soltó las manos de James para poder echarle los brazos al cuello.

Y besarlo.

Fue solo un roce de labios, salados por sus lágrimas. Podía imaginar al chico impresionado por su arrebato, pero enseguida sus dedos viajaron hasta su cintura para apretarla contra sí, en algo que lucía más como un abrazo desesperado que como un beso.

James se separó un milímetro para estrecharla con ansia, aterrado de dejarla ir.

—Estás asustada, Lily —musitó en su oído. —Está bien. Todo estará bien.

Ella inspiró contra su hombro, dejando que la paz que destilaba la piel de James la calmara. Lo soltó a desgana, para poder enfrentarlo a la cara.

—No… —titubeó, confusa. —Es decir, sí —James sonrió con ternura, escondiendo su dolor. Lily no le permitió sentirse mal porque enseguida aclaró —Pero quería hacerlo de cualquier modo —explicó de manera atropellada. —Estás atascado aquí todo el tiempo —se apretó en un puño la ropa a la altura de su corazón. —No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza. Lo lamento —se apresuró a murmurar, con las pestañas bajas. —No quiero que creas que estoy demente. Te rechacé hace muy poco y…

No consiguió terminar puesto a que James se había inclinado dulcemente sobre ella y volvía a besarla, esta vez con ganas. Con insistencia, como si hubiese esperado tanto ese momento que no estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo ir. La abrazó con desesperación, le bebió los restos de lágrimas que surcaban los labios agrietados de la joven. Lily correspondió tarde, algo sorprendida, y cuando quiso retribuirle, James ya se había separado agitado y algo sonrojado.

—Perdona —pidió, sin aliento. —Me lo debía.

—No lo hagas —contradijo ella, dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa. Sus yemas repasaban la piel de los labios, caliente, anhelante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, confundido.

—Disculparte por besarme.

No fue capaz de atajar la sonrisa, imitando a la pelirroja. Respiró profundamente por la boca y la tomó por los hombros, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Vale, eschúchame —pidió, intentando controlar la emoción de su voz. —Vamos a descansar, ¿está bien? Mañana todo esto tendrá una luz distinta —Lily tuvo la ridícula idea de echarse a reír, ya que James se veía intentando sonar maduro, cuando todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos chispeantes. —Y si todavía quieres hacerlo, puedo dejar que me beses otra vez.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero no se le ocurrió nada para objetar.

—No me gusta cuando suenas tan lógico —le recriminó, rendida.

—Aprendí de la mejor —sonrió él, dejándola ir al fin. Sin contacto con la piel de James, Lily podía volver a sentir el frío adueñarse de su cuerpo.

—¿Debo ir a dormir? —se lamentó, como una niña pequeña. No tenía energía para regresar a la habitación y bucear en la pesadilla en la que Mar era protagonista.

—Si quieres.

—No creo que pueda —confesó, arrastrándose por el piso para regresar al lado del chico, como al principio. —¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

—¿No vas a estar incómoda? —pero ella ya se había envuelto en la manta hasta cubrirse por completo, y se había dejado caer sobre la pierna de James, a modo de almohada. —Vale —se resignó el chico con un suspiro. —Descansa.

Le acomodó con delicadeza algunos cabellos, peinándoselos con los dedos. Lily cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, sintiéndose a salvo.

—Voy a protegerte, Lily. No te preocupes por nada.

La noche, al fin, tocaba su cúlmine.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Febrero de 1978**

Le costó lo suyo alejar la nariz del cristal para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Alice temblaba de indignación, y había estado a un tris de irrumpir en aquel café para plantarse frente a Benji y su _amiga_ para pedir explicaciones. Lo único que la había detenido había sido imaginar la reacción del rubio.

No temía su ira, pero tampoco deseaba enfurecerlo. Benji podía ser muy tranquilo, pero enojado era algo de lo que cuidarse.

Terminó por inspirar profundo, buscando oxigenar su cerebro, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Con la imagen grabada a fuego en la retina —Benji se había inclinado sobre la mesa, sin soltarle la mano a la chica, y le susurraba algo cerca del rostro—, se giró y apretó el paso para marcharse pitando de allí.

Se escondió en el primer sitio perdido que vio para deshacerse del encantamiento desilusionador, y se vio plantada, perdida, en Londres con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

Tenía que pensar fríamente, y, ante todo, calmarse.

Podía hacer un encantamiento brújula para descubrir dónde mierda se encontraba y cuál era el camino para regresar a casa, pero desistió casi de inmediato. Decidió continuar a pie, mientras intentaba disminuir las revoluciones de sus palpitaciones y encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había visto.

Se dio casi de bruces contra la entrada del apartamento, mucho tiempo después —empezaba a despuntar la tarde, ya se habían encendido las primeras luces en la acera—, sin llegar a serenarse por completo. La cabeza le hervía de preguntas, así como el corazón le latía furioso bombeando demasiadas emociones.

No quería desconfiar de Benji. Era su mejor amigo, su apoyo silencioso y constante. No tenía por qué sentirse traicionada, pero la herida ya estaba hecha y supuraba resentimiento.

¿Quién podría ser esa chica para que el rubio la guardase celosamente de sus amigos? ¿Qué papel podría cumplir en la vida de Benji que podía desplazar a Alice?

Y, lo que era peor, ¿y qué si estaba saliendo con esa chica?

¿Dónde la dejaba a ella? ¿… Y a Dorcas?

Tardó en dar con la cerradura, la llave parecía moverse por sí misma. No se dio cuenta hasta que ingresó en el cavernoso hall al abrigo del clima que estaba calada hasta los huesos. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos para recuperar el calor mientras subía de dos en dos los peldaños hasta su hogar.

No tenía sentido perder el tiempo maquinando qué encontraría dentro —o qué se suponía que diría en caso de que Dorcas le preguntase—, por lo que solo suspiró, inundada de sensaciones y entró.

Su amiga estaba en el mismo sitio de antes, en su sillón predilecto, con los pies subidos al asiento y una taza en las manos. Lucía compuesta, y le sonrió cuando Alice se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el gancho de entrada.

—Hasta que llegas —saludó la chica, tomando la varita de sus vaqueros para encantar los elementos de cocina para que le hiciesen un té, cosa que Al le agradeció. —¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí —respondió la joven, evasiva. Conjuró una manta de su habitación para que llegase hasta ella mientras tomaba una larga inspiración y se ubicaba frente a Dorcas. —Veo que tienes mejor cara —apuntó aprisa para salir del paso.

Ella chasqueó la lengua para desestimarla.

—Nada que un poco de café y una poción no solucionen.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —inquirió Alice con curiosidad, ya con su taza humeante en las manos. Recuperaba el calor y eso hacía ver todo de otra manera. Se obligó a aparcar el asunto de Benji hasta que supiese qué mierda hacer con él e intentó concentrarse en su amiga.

—Por ahí —la imitó Dorcas, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. —Escucha.

—¿Qué sucede? —se extrañó Al. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sobre la mesita había varios papeles. El sello del Ministerio era visible en algunos, lucían importantes.

—Bueno, los recientes… —Dorcas se removió, algo incómoda, y desvió la mirada un momento a la mesita inundada de documentos. — _Acontecimientos_ hicieron que mi cuenta en Gringotts se duplicara.

Alice se tardó algunos segundos en comprender que no tenía idea de qué mierda estaba hablando su amiga. Era como si intentase regresar a la realidad luego de saborear un mundo alternativo en el que Benji le guardaba secretos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, perdida. Dorcas rodó los ojos, impacientándose.

—Mi padre me heredó todo —explicó, de manera brusca. —Llegó hace poco la lechuza del banco —señaló los papeles. —No solo el oro, también la casa.

Alice no supo qué decir ante eso. Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida, y dejó salir un silbido bajo. Dorcas solo suspiró, resignada.

—El punto es que podríamos mudarnos si quieres —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y siguió como si no le interesase demasiado la cuestión. —El viejo tenía un lindo caserón por lo que recuerdo. No será como el de Frank pero es mejor que esto.

Al sacudió la cabeza, anonadada.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo —pronunció con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño. —No quiero irme de aquí.

Dorcas movió los hombros, fingiendo no oírla.

—Frank y Benji podrían tener su propio espacio, hay habitaciones para todos —comentó en voz alta, como si siguiese una conversación consigo misma. Alice supuso que era justamente lo que hacía, continuando lo que había estado pensando hasta que ella había llegado. —Es una mierda que sea en Cardiff, pero creo que tiene una chimenea que…

—Dor, espera —la detuvo ella, algo más firme. Consiguió que su amiga volviese a verla. —Te digo que no quiero marcharme.

—¿Por qué? —terció Dorcas, desconcertada. Alice suspiró.

—Está cerca del Ministerio, y de mi trabajo.

—No hará falta que sigas yendo a ese bar mugroso, puedo…

—Escúchame —volvió a interrumpirla, obcecada. Dorcas arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada. —Recién termino de adaptarme aquí, ¿sabes? Y se está bien —su amiga no parecía convencida, por lo que Al apretó los puños e insistió —No quiero cambiar —inspiró profundo, buscando en los recovecos de su mente alguna razón más que no sonara como un capricho infantil. —Estar en Londres es una ventaja, no solo para el Escuadrón, también para la Orden.

Dorcas lo meditó un momento, cuadrando los hombros.

—Ya sé —lo pronunció bajo, resignada. Encontró la mirada de su amiga y se abrazó las piernas. —¿Tu crees? —dudó, buscando la confirmación de Al. Esta asintió despacio, con la cabeza.

Dorcas suspiró.

—Vale, yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí, pero me pareció lo sensato.

Aliviada de haber convencido a la chica, Al dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

—¿En serio crees que hubieses sobrevivido en la casa de tu padre? —indagó, divertida. La aludida resopló, y giró exageradamente el rostro para ocultarlo.

Estaba sonrojada.

—Bueno, si era porque todos estuviesen más cómodos entonces…

—Eres una sentimental —se burló Al, tentada de risa y ternura. Esa también era Dorcas, cuando se preocupaba por sus amigos.

—Cállate —le espetó, aunque sonreía. —De acuerdo, entonces tenemos un excedente considerable aquí —refunfuñó, regresando la mirada para hacer una rápida evaluación de los papeles regados por la mesita. Torció el gesto y levantó los ojos. —¿Crees que el infame de Dearborn nos de vacaciones alguna vez?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Podemos viajar —contestó ella con sencillez. —¿Qué más haremos con ese dinero?

A veces le sobrecogía a Alice la generosidad sin mácula de Dorcas, como en ese momento. Nunca había titubeado para hacerle saber a su amiga que todo lo que poseía era para ambas. Dorcas había pensado desde adolescente en ellas dos como una sola unidad; y aunque la joven estaba acostumbrada a oírlo, seguía bañándole el pecho de calidez cuando volvía a escuchar una prueba de ello.

—Podríamos ir a Egipto —seguía tanteando Dorcas mientras Alice procuraba que no se le inundaran los ojos como una tonta. Se sentía abrazada por la ternura y, en parte, la culpa. —O a China. O… ya sabes, de visita.

La joven parpadeó, aclarándose la vista.

—¿A dónde?

Dorcas puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Alice no estaba ese día en sintonía.

—Con tu madre —la calidez desapareció de inmediato. —No pongas esa cara —la instó, al notar cómo le cambiaba el semblante. —Sé que la extrañas —agregó. No era una recriminación. Era una simple constatación de los hechos.

Alice se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas, abrumada de golpe por una nueva marea de sensaciones.

—¿Por qué querría ir si ni siquiera responde mis lechuzas? —masculló, imitando a su amiga y encogiéndose en su asiento para observar con atención las líneas invisibles de la pared.

—Porque en el fondo eres una niña de mamá —Dorcas nunca perdía la ocasión de golpear de regreso. La burla no llegó a buen puerto, pues Alice se puso su mejor máscara de mala leche. —Vale —se resignó la chica, elevando las palmas en son de paz. —Yo solo lo ofrezco. Pero si vamos, me quedaré en un hotel, mi paciencia no es infinita.

No obtuvo respuesta, pues Alice se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Evocó la imagen de Benji dándole la mano a aquella desconocida, muy seguido de la calidez que le había hecho sentir Dorcas casi sin proponérselo.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Dor… —musitó, intentando controlar sus gestos. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo —apuntó ella, que se había relajado finalmente y cruzaba los tobillos encima de los papeles del Ministerio a la par que encendía un cigarro salido de algún sitio.

Decidió ser precisa.

—¿Estás enamorada de Benji?

El resultado fue inmediato. Dorcas tosió y escupió la exhalación en forma de humo que le difuminó el rostro por algunos segundos.

—¿Qué? —exigió, casi sin respiración. Había bajado los pies y la miraba incrédula, sin disipar la nube de tabaco.

—Solo responde —pidió Alice en un hilo de voz.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿A qué…? —farfulló la chica sin sentido, volviendo a toser producto del momentáneo ahogo por la calada mal dada. Parpadeó y pudo darse cuenta que su amiga hablaba en serio. —¡No! —chilló, haciendo un exagerado aspaviento. —¡No lo estoy! No sé qué dem… —se cortó sola, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido y obtener calma. —No.

—No sientes nada por él —dijo Alice, borrando su escepticismo a la vez que el tono de pregunta de la frase.

—No.

—Nada.

—No —Dorcas se acomodó el cabello, nerviosa, y dejó caer la ceniza de su pitillo. —Somos… Amigos —torció el gesto al oír sus propias palabras. —A veces —aclaró, llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

Su amiga se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—Entonces… —dudó, sin estar segura cómo proseguir. —Si saliese con alguien, alguien que no conociéramos…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —saltó la otra chica, sin dejarla terminar, volviendo a acomodarse de frente. Clavó los codos en las rodillas y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —Alice, ¿qué sabes?

—Nada —se defendió ella, reculando enseguida. —Es una pregunta. Hipotética.

—¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora?

—Suposiciones.

—¿Benji está saliendo con alguien? —Dorcas no parecía creerle ni una pizca, pero tampoco tenía información para rebatirlo.

—No es lo que dije —contradijo Alice, enfurruñada. Era tonta, y no sabía manejar la situación.

Claro que no lo sabía. Tenía que aclarar su mente antes de esparcir falsos rumores o suposiciones sin fundamento.

Recién en ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer, y se sintió aún más estúpida por no haber dado con ello antes.

Tenía que hablar con Benji. No increparlo, sino dialogar.

Preguntar. Saber.

—Bien por él —iba diciendo Dorcas, ignorando las torpes excusas de su amiga. Fumaba tranquila, la inseguridad momentánea ya borrada a favor de una mueca de desdén. —Creí que moriría virgen.

—No seas así —pidió Al en voz baja, a pesar de que era inútil. Dorcas clavó sus ojos sagaces en ella.

—¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

La aludida boqueó, acorralada.

—Quería saber qué harías en mi lugar —inventó sobre la marcha. En el fondo, tampoco era mentira. —Si estuvieses enamorada de tu mejor amigo.

—Benji no es mi mejor amigo —señaló sin abandonar su desinterés. —Es el tuyo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —refunfuñó la joven, picada por la aclaración.

—Y ya sabes lo que opino —rebatió Dorcas rodando los ojos. —Tienes que hablar con Frank, Al. Solo así podrás estar en paz.

—¿Y si saliese con otra persona? —soltó, antes de que la idea cayese en todo su significado.

—¿Tu? —se carcajeó su amiga, incrédula. —No lo creo.

—Cierto… —el rostro de BJ afirmándole que regresaría a él hizo eco en su mente, sumándose al nudo de emociones que intentaba mantener dentro de su dique de contención.

Observó a Dorcas dar la última calada antes de desechar la colilla y se sintió culpable por estar ocultándole lo que _creía_ _saber_ sobre Benji, y a la vez, un regusto de soberbia por tener la absoluta certeza de que sí podía estar tirándose a alguien si quisiera.

A veces no podía entenderse ni a sí misma.

Suspiró.

—No sería posible —susurró, deseando con toda su alma que fuese cierto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1978**

El amanecer llegó abrazado de niebla a Brigthon, haciendo imposible distinguir el horizonte. Se había formado una masa uniforme de arena, sal y cielo donde no existían contornos concretos entre ellos. Parecían unidos en el esfuerzo por lavar el terror de la noche anterior.

Remus casi no había pegado un ojo, incómodo, asustado y con el cuello torcido. Fue el primero en abandonar la cama al sentir la tenue luz invadiéndole los ojos, contento de ponerse en movimiento para despejar el mal sabor que todavía tenía en la garganta.

Peter estaba sumido en un sueño intranquilo, y el licántropo sintió como el estómago le daba una sacudida al ver que su amigo había dormido con la varita en la mano. Suspirando, intentó aplastarse el pelo y salió descalzo, decidido a hacer café y olvidarlo todo.

En la sala se encontró con Sirius, todavía tumbado en el sofá. Dejaba escapar un silbido con cada respiración y a Remus le sorprendió que aun estuviese durmiendo. Sirius era una masa de energía al borde de la explosión y no tenía mucho interés por descansar demasiado. Un par de horas era suficiente.

Los dementores debieron haberlo afectado de manera intensa para que el chico tirase tanto tiempo en sueño. Remus solo se quedó observándolo por un momento, acongojado por la mierda de situación e invadido por la tranquilidad de saberlo a salvo.

Se giró para llamar la atención de James y echarlo a patadas para que fuese a descansar un rato, cuando vio que junto a la ventana una masa amorfa se erigía desde el suelo.

Sonrió.

Su amigo dormía aovillado sobre sí mismo, abrazando con brazos y piernas a una pequeña pelirroja que retozaba sobre su pecho, ambos envueltos en una manta que no terminaba de cubrirlos por completo. James todavía tenía la varita en la mano y los anteojos torcidos, con la mejilla aplastada sobre la coronilla de la chica. Lily parecía aferrarse al cuerpo de James, sumida en un sueño demasiado frágil.

Los dejó estar y se alejó con el andar delicado, para no despertar a nadie. Se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, para encontrar otra estampa que lo conmovió igual que la escena del comedor, pero esta vez de pena.

Mar también estaba encogida sobre sí misma, en una punta del colchón. Temblaba, como un gato asustado, y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la claridad que entraba por la ventana, bañándole la piel tan pálida que parecía casi cadavérica.

Remus tuvo que aclararse ligeramente la garganta para no espantarla.

—¿Mar? —murmuró, buscando llamar su atención. La chica no dio señal de oírlo. —Mar.

Se acercó, de puntillas, y se ubicó junto a ella sin movimientos bruscos, dejando una distancia prudencial. Buscó despacio dar con la mano de la joven para apretársela con cariño y, tal vez, conseguir su interés.

—Mar, ¿me escuchas? —tragó saliva, respirando profundo para que el pánico no lo inundase. —Mar.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza, revelando una mueca inexpresiva adornada de rizos descontrolados.

Tenía la mirada vidriosa.

—Ven, vamos a tomar algo, ¿vale? Te hará bien —musitó, tirando un poco de su cuerpo para que se pusiese en movimiento.

Nunca el silencio le había parecido tan abrumador.

La chica se lo quedó mirando, laxa.

—Mar, por favor.

—Me voy a casa.

Su voz sonó ronca, como si se la hubiesen arrebatado y recién estuviese intentando readaptarse. Se veía firme, compuesta.

Más asustada que nunca.

Remus conocía la aversión de la chica por el contacto físico por lo que se clavó las uñas en la palma en vez de seguir el impulso que lo llevaría a abrazarla. Tuvo un segundo de delirio en el que se preguntó si la chica aceptaría en cambio el consuelo de Sirius.

Y supo que si la respuesta era afirmativa, no tenía ninguna otra queja sobre su incierta relación.

—Tranquilízate —pidió, disfrazando la súplica de exigencia. —¿Por qué no desayunamos y...? Luego podemos acompañarte a casa con Lily.

Marlenne parpadeó en dirección a Remus como si recién en ese momento se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

—No —su negativa cortó el cielo de una tajada. —Tengo que irme.

—Aún es temprano, Mar —se desesperó el licántropo, empecinado en hacerla entrar en razón. —¿Por qué no esperas que Sirius...?

—No —la chica se giró bruscamente, presa del pánico al oír ese nombre. La negación fue más aguda esa vez, y la fuerza con la que impactó la hizo ponerse de pie de un salto. Se deshizo con ademanes bruscos de las mantas y dio dos zancadas para tomar su abrigo. Guardaba la varita junto a la piel, sujeta en la cintura de sus pantalones. —Lo siento. Tengo que...

Remus no pudo saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer Mar, puesto que ella le obsequió una última mirada de confusa obstinación y se perdió en una grieta rasgada sobre el aire, desapareciendo en un fugaz remolino de colores. El licántropo se mordió la lengua, oliendo los problemas, y se frotó el rostro con cansancio.

—¿Qué mierda haremos? —preguntó a la pared, esa misma que había sido el lienzo de Mar durante toda la noche para pincelar todos los matices de su miedo más profundo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero para cuando regresó a la sala, el olor a café ya estaba inundando el sitio y Lily estaba peinándose el cabello con los dedos, sentada en la mesa.

James llegó todavía con marcas de sueño en la cara y la infusión flotando a su espalda.

—Buen día —saludó de manera desapasionada. No estaba seguro cómo decir lo que sabía.

—Hola Remus —Lily siempre era calidez. Así como James tenía esa sobrehumana capacidad de sonreír hasta en los peores momentos, para el licántropo las palabras de la pelirroja, siempre justas, irradiaban una tibieza imposible de ignorar.

—Noche de mierda, ¿verdad? —dijo James en voz baja, sentándose junto a Lily y sirviendo café para todos. —Creo que esto nos hará bien.

—¿Y Sirius? —inquirió ella, tomando entre sus manos la taza que le ofrecía James.

—Sigue durmiendo.

—¿Crees que debamos irnos? —preguntó Lily sin dilación, buscando la confirmación en Remus. Este apuró un sorbo de bebida antes de contestar.

—Sí. No creo que vuelvan a aparecer, y menos a la luz del día, pero ya nos arruinaron el paseo de cualquier manera.

—Podemos estar aquí hasta la tarde —propuso James encogiéndose de hombros. —Pueden quedarse en Canterbury luego.

Remus abrió la boca para corregir ese plural, dado que Mar ya no se encontraba allí, pero fue Peter el que interrumpió primero.

—Estoy muerto de hambre —musitó como todo saludo, frotándose las amplias ojeras construidas aquella misma jornada.

James agitó la varita para ofrecerle una taza bien cargada mientras el muchacho se acomodaba junto a Remus.

—¿Nos vamos? —adivinó entonces, luego de ingerir un poco de infusión caliente y cazar al vuelo de lo que hablan.

—No creo que sea necesario —repuso James encogiéndose de hombros. —Si nos marchamos habrán conseguido lo que querían: arruinarnos las vacaciones.

Lily dejó escapar una pequeña risita que repiqueteó contra las paredes de la sala.

—Íbamos a irnos de cualquier forma esta noche —apuntó la pelirroja haciendo una mueca.

—Como quieran —se rindió James, poniendo atención para que las tostadas no se quemasen. Peter le regaló una mirada de gratitud y su estómago rugió con fuerza.

—Creo que… —empezó Remus, nervioso. Era el momento de decirlo. Carraspeó. —Bueno, sucede que…

—Cuernos, pásame ese café —gruñó una voz a sus espaldas. Sirius se había levantado, desgreñado, con los ojos pequeños y una mueca de mala hostia que no auguraba nada bueno. Lily quiso reír, volteando confundida para encontrarse con James que lucía incómodo.

La chica formó la palabra Cuernos con los labios, en una pregunta muda, pero el joven la desestimó con un gesto rápido de la mano.

Peter consiguió salir del atolladero al ofrecerle una taza llena hasta el borde. Sirius solo volvió a gruñir a modo de agradecimiento y lo bebió de pie, cerca de donde los demás terminaban su desayuno.

Remus supo que las cosas se iban a torcer de manera irremediable.

—¿Qué sucede, Remus? —cuestionó James, haciendo flotar una nueva ronda de tostadas. El licántropo suspiró e ignoró el ruido de succión que estaba haciendo Sirius al beber, casi como un perro.

—Lo lamento. Mar ya se marchó.

La sonrisa pequeña de Lily, todavía pensando en qué demonios podría significar aquel mote —algo con una chica, estaba segura—, resbaló hasta estrellarse con los restos de su café frío.

—¿Qué?

El que había lanzado la pregunta, como un dardo venenoso, había sido Sirius. Había dejado su taza contra la superficie de la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido y parecía atravesar a su amigo con la mirada todavía poblada de lagañas.

—Que ya se marchó a casa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Peter, pasmado.

—No puede ser.

—Remus, es imposible —balbuceó Lily, pintada de pavor. —Mar apenas podía sostenerse en pie anoche, ¿cómo podría…?

—¿Qué ella qué? —exigió Sirius, mucho más violento. Parecía debatir si tomar a Lily por los hombros y zarandearla para obtener respuestas.

—Cálmate —pidió James, apareciendo en un tris junto a él y colocándole una mano en el pecho. —Te desmayaste antes de llegar aquí y ella…

—Estaba muy afectada —explicó Lily, lívida. —Decía cosas… y luego, se quedó como perdida. Vacía. Vomitó y la mandé a la cama.

Sirius se zafó de la advertencia de James y se volvió enseguida hacia Remus.

—¿Por qué la dejaste marcharse? ¿Eres idiota? —espetó, dando dos zancadas para increpar a su amigo en busca de pelea. Remus no se dejaba molestar tan fácil.

—No es como si pudiese impedirle…

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¿Por qué no me despertaron? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sirius, cálmate —la atmósfera había cambiado y James se había plantado con firmeza, de nuevo salido de ningún lugar para interponerse entre él y el licántropo.

—No me pidas estupideces —lo empujó el muchacho, escalando en brusquedad. Buscó a Remus. —¿¡No se te ocurrió pensar que no podía marcharse de esa puta manera?!

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Lily cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba por atestar un puñetazo a quien tuviese en frente, sin importar identidad. —Mar sabe cuidarse sola.

Peter, silencioso, se había apostado al otro lado, listo para sujetarlo en caso de que James le diese la señal. Sin embargo, el joven se deshizo de los dos reculando, y furioso —con ellos, con la vida, con el mundo y con él mismo—, tomó su varita olvidada sobre el sillón.

—Voy a buscarla.

—Sirius, ¡espera! ¡Mierda!

Era demasiado tarde. Ya se había desaparecido, ciego, sordo y con el alma aleteando de miedo y recelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —espetó James, perplejo. Tenía la mirada fija en el punto en el que su amigo se había esfumado. —¿Está loco?

—Sí, aunque eso lo sabíamos de antes.

—¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—¿Y cómo puedo saberlo, James? —repuso el licántropo, enfadado. —No es que solo me quedé allí sin hacer nada, intenté convencerla pero…

—¿Se veía mal? —terció Lily, preocupada.

—Como un fantasma.

—Mierda. Y Sirius solo va a joderlo todo —se lamentó James rindiéndose. Se desplomó sobre el asiento en el momento en el que Peter hacía un ruidito de disgusto con la garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, están saliendo o algo —aventuró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros al notar que todos tenían la atención en él. —Así que denle una oportunidad, ¿no? Debe saber cómo tratarla —lo mencionó como si realmente fuese algo que escapaba de su entendimiento, y en parte lo era.

Marlenne seguía siendo todo un misterio para la mayoría de los presentes.

James chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo… si tú lo dices…

Remus torció el gesto pero no agregó nada, sin estar del todo convencido.

—Esperen un momento —pidió Lily. Estaba un poco mareada, debido a todas las malditas emociones que había tenido estallándole sobre la piel en menos de veinticuatro horas. —¿Saliendo? ¿Sirius les ha dicho que estaban _saliendo_?

—Ehh… ¿sí? —se extrañó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —También nos parece raro, pero…

—No, no entiendes —lo interrumpió la pelirroja, buscando corroboración en Remus. El licántropo se veía confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Mar nunca dijo nada de eso.

—¿Nada de qué? —insistió James, tan perdido como el resto.

—De salir. Estaban acostándose. Eso nos contó. _Acostándose_ —aclaró Lily, sin encontrar consuelo en las muecas en diverso grado de asombro. La chica inspiró profundo y empezó a sentirse enferma. —Mar tiene novio, o algo así. Nunca saldría con Sirius.

—Pues eso no es lo que piensa él.

—Demonios. Mierda —se desesperó James, cruzando mirada con sus amigos. —¡Maldición!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1978**

Se apareció en el jardín trasero de su casa, el sitio perfecto para que nadie pudiese reparar que una persona acababa de materializarse desde la mismísima nada. Manchester todavía bostezaba, perezoso, y apenas se oía un gorjeo lejano como único colorido.

Mar cayó de rodillas, extenuada por la fuerza necesaria —y la magia, que corría frenética en sus venas— para poder esfumarse y aterrizar al otro lado del país, peinando más de trescientos kilómetros en un parpadeo.

Resollando, se puso de pie ensuciándose las palmas de tierra. Los pasos tambaleantes la llevaron dentro, por la puerta de atrás que conducía al rellano, detrás de la escalera. Podía oír el tintineo en la cocina, posiblemente de desayuno.

Las voces eran demasiado bajas, o ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para comprenderlas.

—Marilyn —pidió, en un lamento quebrado que no tuvo ímpetu suficiente para atravesar las paredes. Se sujetó de la columna que sostenía parte de las escaleras y pasó de largo la puerta cerrada que daba al despacho de su padre, con pies de pluma.

—Marilyn —repitió, más firme, recordando cómo se respiraba con normalidad. Cómo lucía todo un día corriente, sin el miedo mordiendo los talones.

Alcanzó la sala desierta, y pudo ver la arcada que daba a la cocina.

—¡Marilyn!

El nombre reverberó en la soledad de su casa, pero Mar estaba demasiado perdida para notarlo. Un chirrido metálico seguido de un golpe sordo se sucedieron en la cocina antes de que la niña, asombrada tropezó sobre la arcada y se sujetó para observar a su hermana.

Hubo solo un instante suspendido en el tiempo en el que Marilyn, demasiado sorprendida por verla, no atinó a moverse —todavía tenía rastros de mermelada cerca de los labios— y Mar no consiguió hacer que sus pies respondieran.

Un suspiro después, Mar había reducido a cenizas la distancia y sus rodillas no habían podido soportar la presión, cayendo sin remedio y abrazando por la cintura a la niña que se había quedado estupefacta.

—¿Mar?

Chris se asomó enseguida, compartiendo el pasmo con la niña al verla en esa guisa. La joven no lloraba —porque Marlenne nunca lloraba—, pero temblaba como una hoja al viento, sacudida por la sensación punzante sobre sus poros de que en verdad la pesadilla había terminado.

Que Marilyn estaba en sus brazos, protegida.

Que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Chris se oía nervioso, sorprendido. —¿Te encuentras bien? No te esperábamos hasta la noche… ¿Mar?

Marilyn solo había atinado a abrazarla de vuelta. Le picaba la nariz y no entendía por qué, pues llorar claramente no era una respuesta lógica en ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que los papeles se habían invertido y que estar en los zapatos de su hermana —la que permanecía de pie sin importar la tormenta, resguardándola— era algo que le quedaba inmenso.

Chris se puso en movimiento al no obtener respuestas y se acercó hasta ellas, para ayudar a Mar a incorporarse y asegurarse que todo estuviese bien. Sin embargo, la chica inspiró por última vez, con los párpados bajos y soltó a su hermana, poniéndose de pie antes de dar con la mano de Chris.

—Estoy bien —afirmó, disimulando el quiebre de su voz. Dio dos pasos atrás para poner distancia del joven que la miraba con desconfianza y preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

Marilyn ignoró las preguntas de Chris y se acercó a su hermana para darle un último y rápido abrazo.

—Estoy bien —volvió a susurrar la chica contra el oído de la niña, esta vez más sincero. —Ya estoy bien.

—Mar, te ves terrible —insistió Chris, quitando delicadamente del medio a la niña para poder pasarle un brazo por la cintura y guiarla hasta la sala. Mar no pudo rehuir un contacto que volvía a hacerla tiritar, y se dejó hacer, tomando asiento a su lado.

Sus rodillas se lo agradecieron.

—Dime, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sí —improvisó sobre la marcha. Desvió la mirada para que Chris no pudiese leerla y tragó saliva. —Por eso regresé. Lo siento.

—Te haré un té con miel —chilló Marilyn, pegando un salto. No creía haber visto a su hermana enferma jamás, y la llenó de nerviosismo y dicha poder serle, por una vez, de utilidad. —Y canela.

—Hazlo, Marilyn, por favor —solicitó Chris, sin despegar su atención de Marlenne. La niña salió despedida a la cocina, haciendo mucho revuelo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tienes? —la escrutó el chico, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. —¿Quieres ir a la cama? ¿Vamos a San Mungo?

—Estoy bien —Mar intentó desechar la preocupación de Chris con un ademán, arrepentida de su mentira. Quería estar sola. O mejor, con su hermana.

Quería olvidar.

—No parece, en verdad. ¿Dónde te duele?

—Te digo que estoy bien —la discusión, tan cotidiana, y los vestigios del abrazo de Marilyn todavía picándole en los brazos le estaba regresando la fuerza a Mar, que consiguió unir las palmas para apartar a Chris un palmo. —Ya pasó.

—Y una mierda —sentenció el chico, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. —Te tomarás el té de Marilyn y te irás a la cama. Yo me encargo del resto.

—No quier… —el resto quedó succionado por el huracán que pasó cerca de ellos, desde la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada. Marilyn abrió con gran revuelo, dejando atónitos a ambos. La niña salió al exterior sin que nadie pudiese detenerla antes.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Chris, pero enseguida la voz de la niña hizo eco sobre la sala, deslizándose por el resquicio de la enorme puerta ventana que daba al exterior.

—¡Sirius!

—Hola, muñeca.

La mueca de Chris se endureció en menos de un parpadeo.

—¿Quién demonios es? —masculló, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y haciéndole un gesto a Mar para que se quedase quieta.

Ella quiso encogerse sobre ese sillón, para que la tragase y así pudiese borrarse de la faz de la tierra. Sintió que iba a vomitar, una vez más. Controló la arcada en el momento en el que oía a Chris fuera.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

Mar alcanzó la puerta pensando que se daría de bruces contra el suelo, abriéndose la cabeza para demostrarle al mundo lo negro que tenía los pensamientos.

La escena no le dio envidia. Sirius desafiaba a Chris con la mirada, Marilyn todavía colgada de su cintura, obscenamente feliz para la atmósfera enrarecida. Su presencia no pareció variar el ambiente.

Clavó las uñas en el marco de la puerta para evitar riesgo de caer o vomitar, o todo junto.

—Marilyn, vete adentro —exhaló, con los ojos clavados en Sirius. No tenía tiempo para ocultarse el alma detrás del flequillo.

—Pero…

—Adentro.

La niña se soltó despacio, a regañadientes, y no hizo amago de ocultar su enfado mientras se marchaba con pasos fuertes hacia el interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó entonces la joven con sequedad, provocando que Chris girara hacia ella.

—Lo conoces.

—Claro que me conoce —saltó entonces el recién llegado, blandiendo su sonrisa cargada de amenazas y promesas sucias. —Soy Sirius Black, pero ya nos habíamos visto, ¿cierto?

Chris ni siquiera se molestó en estrecharle la mano que estaban tendiéndole. Comprendió al vuelo el desafío.

—Disculpa, no… —pero enmudeció de golpe, al recordar algo. Entendió todo con claridad. —Eres el tipo de Hogsmeade.

—El mismo. Y si no te molesta, y si te molesta me importa una mierda, quisiera hablar con Mar.

—¿Quién es este tipo, Mar? —inquirió Chris, cuadrando la mandíbula. La joven se aferró con más fuerza a su único soporte para mantenerse en pie. —¿Dijiste Black? —reculó, mientras procesaba gota a gota la información que no había solicitado. —¿La familia Black? Pero… —Sirius podía ir leyendo los pensamientos del tipo con una facilidad casi cómica, anudando las pistas que le daba su rostro. —Eres el renegado. El Black renegado. Marlenne, ¿qué hace él aquí?

—Creo que ya me oíste, imbécil —empezó a hartarse el aludido, impidiéndole a Mar pensar algo, lo que fuese, para deshacer la tormenta que relampagueaba frente a sus ojos. —Quiero hablar con Mar. Apártate.

—Claro que no —rebatió Chris, cayendo como un idiota en la provocación de Sirius. —Vete de aquí.

El chico simplemente lo ignoró, ladeando la cabeza para atrapar a Mar que seguía congelada en su sitio.

—Te ves como la mierda —dijo en voz baja. —¿Por qué te fuiste?

—¿Estabas con él? —saltó Chris, con los ojos desorbitados. Mar sintió el aire rehuir de sus pulmones. —Me dijiste que estarías con la sangre sucia.

Sirius sacó la varita en un tris.

—No te atrevas a insultar a Lily de esa manera, imbécil.

—Sal de mi casa —Chris también había desenvainado la varita, y la situación empezaba a salirse de control. Podía verse el chisporroteo fulminante que desataba la colisión de sus miradas en llamas.

—No es tu casa.

—Lo es.

—Mar, tengo que hablar contigo —Sirius regresó a la estrategia de ignorar la varita que intentaba abrirse paso sobre su frente. —Quita a este idiota del medio.

—Vete de aquí si no quieres terminar mal —siseó Chris, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Mar que Sirius quiso arrancar de un mordisco. La joven se tambaleó imperceptiblemente bajo ese peso, incapaz de quejarse o alejarlo. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar, junto con la de razonar.

No tenía idea qué mierda hacer en ese momento más que desaparecer muy, muy profundo. Sin Chris, sin Sirius.

Sin nada.

—¿No ves que no quiere hablar contigo? —continuó Chris, jalándola para acercarla a él. Mar perdió la estabilidad que le daba el marco de la puerta y se sintió flotar en la miseria.

—¿Y quién eres tú para saber lo que ella quiere? —lo increpó Sirius, peligrosamente sereno. Había bajado un poco la varita porque apuntar a Chris estaba significando casi tener al tiro a Mar.

—Su novio.

 _No_.

—No —el chico hizo eco de los pensamientos de Marlenne, que creyó desfallecer. Parpadeó, aturdida, hacia Sirius y deseó jamás haberlo conocido. —No lo eres —Él estaba taladrándola con esos ojos oscuros, demandantes. Exigentes.

Estaba pidiéndole que lo negara con él. Que se lo dijera.

Que él era con el que había compartido la cama los últimos meses, y era él el que estaba sobre toda su piel. Que era él el que había empezado a arañar la superficie acorazada de su alma.

—Vete de aquí, Sirius —pidió la voz de Mar, mientras ella lo oía a lo lejos, ajena a su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —el joven estaba empezando a desesperarse y la máscara de burla y desdén se quebraba a sus pies. —Solo eres su _vecino_ —le escupió a Chris, quien lo desafió imperturbable.

—Soy su novio, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada. Vete de mi casa. No queremos tratos con traidores a la sangre.

Le importó una mierda todo lo demás. Sirius levantó la varita muy cerca del entrecejo de Chris, quien ya la tenía clavada sobre la vena pulsante de su cuello.

—Vete, por favor —repitió Mar, como una autómata, empezando a desesperarse. Quiso aferrarse al pecho de Sirius, pero terminó clavando las uñas sobre la pechera de Chris. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —inquirió Sirius, helado. Desde el exterior de su cuerpo, tal y como se sentía, Mar pudo visualizar perfectamente cómo en verdad, el chico preguntaba otra cosa.

 _¿Me mentiste?_

 _¿Qué mierda es lo que buscas?_

 _¿Quién eres?_

—Sí. Vete de aquí.

La varita descendió lentamente, al igual que la temperatura en la piel de Marlenne. Sirius endureció las facciones, cincelado en hiel. Sus ojos ardían.

Dio un paso atrás. Mar arañó la piel de Chris tras la tela de su camiseta de la fuerza por sostenerse en pie.

Sirius le echó una última mirada colérica, que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno y se esfumó de un parpadeo.

Y Mar lo supo.

Se sintió tan estúpida, tan ridícula, por no haber sabido interpretar lo que llevaba tatuado en la piel, en el corazón y en cada maldito hueco de su mente.

Estaba enamorada de Sirius Black.

Y era Chris el que la sostenía para entrar a casa, furioso y en busca de respuestas que no tenía idea cómo cubrir. Demasiado aturdida ante la sangre que empezaba a supurar de la herida en su alma ennegrecida de rabia e impotencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo de 1978**

No había querido quedarse en Canterbury cuando el sol dio sus últimos arañazos al cielo, dejándolo en carne viva. Estaba alterada, confusa y avergonzada, pero no pudo resistirse cuando James se ofreció a acompañarla hasta Cokeworth, si en el fondo lo que deseaba era estar a solas con él un rato más.

Sirius no había regresado de Manchester, y Remus había empezado a preguntarse si debían tocar timbre en casa de Mar para asegurarse de que ambos siguiesen vivos. Peter había intentado razonar y dejarles su espacio, pero para Lily era evidente que todos estaban preocupados por su amigo. Todavía no terminaban de lavarse la sensación de terror de la noche anterior, y los fantasmas creados a medianoche distorsionaban los contornos de la realidad hasta dejarlos con una irrefrenable desazón.

Se habían aparecido de manera conjunta en un basurero junto al parque cercano al hogar de Lily, sitio que la pelirroja solía utilizar para aterrizar en su ciudad. James no había hecho comentario alguno, andando tranquilamente por el barrio poco transitado de Lily.

No le había soltado la mano.

Ella se había mordido el labio al pensar que, desde afuera, bien podían pasar por una pareja corriente. Paseando tomados de la mano.

Pero no lo eran. No lo eran.

¿O sí?

—En ese columpio solía pasar mis días de pequeña —dijo de pronto, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Junto a su hogar, algunas casas más allá, había un pequeño cuadrado parquizado, con un gran árbol del que pendían viejas hamacas remendadas de antigüedad.

También era el sitio donde pasaba los veranos con Severus, pero decidió guardar esa información —y las emociones que la asaltaban— en un hueco de su memoria, bajo dos vueltas de llave. James no emitió palabra, pero tiró de ella hacia los columpios mecidos por el viento y el hastío.

Se sentaron, contiguos, impulsándose un poco con los talones.

—¿Crees que Sirius esté bien? —inquirió Lily, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el silencio.

—Claro —la tranquilizó el muchacho, con el despunte de su sonrisa eterna. —No sé si estaría bien inmiscuirnos, ¿sabes? A mí no me gustaría.

—Ya sé —concedió la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. —No es de cotilla…

—Tú no eres cotilla, Lily —aseveró enseguida James, ya con la sonrisa completa.

—Pero de verdad me gustaría saber qué está pasando entre esos dos —siguió la chica, algo apenada. —Mar es mi mejor amiga y Sirius…

—Le has tomado aprecio, ¿eh? —la picó, impulsándose un poco hacia el costado para golpearle suavemente el hombro. Lily resopló, pero era imposible no notar la sonrisa pintada sobre sus labios.

—Bueno, es insoportable y la mayor parte del tiempo quisiera ponerle un hechizo silenciador pero…

—Tiene ese efecto en la gente.

Ella se rio entre dientes y luego suspiró, hundiendo los hombros.

—Solo quiero que Mar sea feliz —confesó en voz más baja. James cabeceó.

—¿No crees que te estás adelantando? —preguntó con cautela. —Apenas estaban saliendo. O lo que sea. Sirius no suele durar tanto con una chica.

—Conozco a Mar —explicó Lily, centrada. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo encendido. —Nunca se había enrollado con un chico, exceptuando a ese muchacho que vive con ella.

—¿Mar vive con un tipo? —James casi se cae del columpio de la sorpresa que desestabilizó el asiento. Lily sacudió la cabeza, algo confundida.

—No exactamente —concedió, haciendo una mueca de incomprensión. —Es… complicado. La verdad es que nunca dio muchas explicaciones al respecto. Es muy reservada. Y Mary suele ponerla de los nervios con tanta pregunta.

El chico no parecía más centrado que ella.

—Pero… no comprendo.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró Lily. — Creo que ni ella debe estar muy segura de nada ahora mismo.

James enterró los talones en la tierra para detener el leve mecer de la hamaca y se giró con todo el cuerpo hacia la joven. Estaba serio, y el reflejo del sol en extinción le bañaba la nariz de fuego.

—¿Está colada por Sirius? —preguntó con total honestidad. Lily no tenía idea cómo responder esa pregunta. Lo imitó, deteniendo el movimiento y tomó una larga bocanada de aire fresco.

—Si lo está, no debe ser consciente de ello.

El joven chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues mira, Sirius no es un… —no parecía encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Es un mujeriego, James —completó Lily, casi divertida por la incomodidad del chico. —Puedes decirlo.

—Vale —concedió él. —Así que, que haya estado con Mar por tanto tiempo, aunque solo se… _acostaran_ , es algo notable —Lily volvió a sorprenderse de la increíble honestidad que destilaba James siempre que hablaba. —No sé qué pasa entre ellos, pero definitivamente Mar se convirtió en algo importante para él.

La pelirroja estaba de acuerdo. Había sido un misterio cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero, dadas las circunstancias, solo podían observar y aguardar lo mejor para esos dos.

—Tendremos que esperar —expresó, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Suspiró una vez más y se puso de pie de golpe. Procuró ignorar la sangre bullendo hacia su rostro y le tendió la mano a James. —Ven.

Desandaron el camino, lentamente, hacia el portal de Lily, con los dedos entrelazados.

El ligero bullicio de las calles parecía haber descendido su volumen, solo para ellos.

James no pudo atajarse mucho más.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros, Lily? —susurró, tirando despacio de ella, plantándose frente a su hogar. Le agradaba la ligera distancia que había entre sus alturas, podía rozar su nariz con el mentón.

Podía tener un plano delicioso de sus ojos.

La chica se giró para enfrentarlo, y a James el corazón le empezó a chisporrotear al notar que estaba sonrojada. Boqueó, en busca de palabras que no salían.

—No lo sé —confesó al fin en un hilo de voz. Había bajado las pestañas y era tal la cercanía que el joven podría haberse inclinado para besarle una a una las pecas pálidas de la nariz.

—Si no lo sabes tú… —tanteó, con media sonrisa. —¿A quién podría preguntarle?

—No es… No sé si… Olvídalo.

—Si me estás pidiendo que olvide el beso que estuve aguardando por siete años, estás completamente loca —se mofó James intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Lily se veía adorable pero parecía estar teniendo muchos problemas para aclararse, y él no tenía intención de que sufriera, ni siquiera por eso.

—No quise decir eso —lo amonestó, imitando despacio su sonrisa.

Qué linda era Lily cuando sonreía. Cuando _le_ sonreía.

—No estoy exigiéndote nada, Lily —dijo en voz baja, dejando que un dedo perezoso vagase por el límite que marcaba su cabello por encima de su oreja. —Si no estás lista no es…

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo esto es… abrumador, ¿está bien? —empezó, intentando explicar el lío.

—Eso es porque soy muy guapo, no puedo evitarlo.

La risa retumbó en el cielo llameante, y Lily empujó el pecho de James en un regaño que jamás llegó.

—Presumido —masculló, divertida. Y sonrojada. Y chispeante.

James quería bebérsela entera, despacio, y que el mundo ardiese bajo ese cielo si quisiera.

—Podemos… podemos tomarlo con calma, ¿vale? —le pidió, todavía sonriendo, espiándolo por entre las pestañas. —No sé qué es esto, pero podemos averiguarlo. ¿Qué dices?

El chico sintió que se ahogaba. De Lily.

—Creo que es un buen plan.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Lily? —la chica estaba por alejarse, para llegar hasta la puerta de su casa, con el sol en su último estertor. Lo miró de frente, comparando esa estampa con la que había podido atisbar la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo, todo ese maldito tiempo, había tenido el rostro perfecto de James Potter a su alcance y nunca se había dedicado a observarlo.

Podría hacerlo por horas. Por días enteros.

—Si vamos a averiguarlo… —comenzó, pasándole con rapidez un brazo por la cintura. La acercó a él y le complació saber que el corazón de la chica batía tan fuerte como el suyo. —¿Puedo…?

La respuesta de Lily estaba sobre sus ojos antes de terminar de formular la pregunta.

Esa vez, el beso fue más lento, más certero. Viejos amigos reencontrándose, al fin, después de una espera infinita. No había miedo detrás, ni vergüenza, o sobresaltos. Sus labios se unieron como si fuese cosa del destino caprichoso, y cuando Lily le echó los brazos al cuello, James se sintió el rey del universo.

La levantó un palmo del suelo, abrazándola con la vida entera. La besó y Lily le correspondió con ansia. Se dieron cuenta en ese beso que habían andado errantes demasiado tiempo, y que era hora de estar en casa.

Besándose.

James recordaría ese momento como el puto instante más feliz de su vida.

Lily lo evocaría todas las noches —y muchos de sus días—, intentando sentir ese mismo vértigo en el estómago, el aleteo del su corazón en los oídos. Y la sensación de los labios de James abriéndole paso hacia la eternidad.

Lo que nunca podrían saber sería cuánto tiempo habían estado así, al abrigo de cualquier mal. Varios días de fulgurante sol, noches de tormenta. Un año entero de estupidez humana o solo un segundo borrado y olvidado del resto de sus días.

James fue el hombre más afortunado en la tierra cuando se separó despacio y Lily se volvió de puntillas para robarle un último roce, más roja y más hermosa que nunca.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró ella, chispeante, sonriendo con los ojos y con la vida entera.

James volvió a inclinarse, codicioso.

—¿Lily? —llamó una vez más, rozándole los labios.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos decir que este fue nuestro primer y perfecto beso? —inquirió con una sonrisa enorme. Ella rio, haciendo vibrar el pecho de James junto al suyo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque fue perfecto, ¿verdad? Voy a recordarlo toda mi puta vida.

—De acuerdo —asintió Lily, enternecida. —Olvida lo demás —Y hablaba en serio. —¿Empezamos desde aquí?

—Sí —sonaba a promesa, y a James le gustaban mucho las promesas. —Te veo pronto, Lily.

—Buenas noches.

Lily le robó un último beso en la puerta de su casa antes de escabullirse dentro, respirando con dificultad y mareada por todo lo que acababa de vivir. Se sujetó el pecho para que el corazón se mantuviese en su sitio y deseó fervientemente estar haciendo lo correcto. Los labios le cosquilleaban.

Cumpliría su promesa. El estómago le dio un salto al vacío de pura anticipación al darse cuenta lo que había empezado.

Cokeworth anocheció con el grito de júbilo de James Potter grabado sobre su firmamento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No voy a mentirles. Los nervios me están matando._

 _No tengo demasiado para decirles. Ya anduve por ahí contándoles que este es un capítulo trascendental para la trama de este fic, así que ustedes dirán. Lo traje con tan poco tiempo desde la última actualización porque estaba muerta de ansiedad y ganas de saber qué opinaban._

 _Como siempre, Sirius y Mar se han robado parte del protagonismo, pero en verdad acabamos de ver cómo empiezan las cosas entre Lily y James. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, sé que todos tenían mucha expectativa en el tema del Patronus. Claro que es algo importante, pero me pareció que saber que sus Patronus eran parecidos no sería suficiente para convencer a Lily. Ella ya tenía sentimientos por James, como fuimos leyendo antes, así que en verdad la playa y los dementores solo dieron un empujón a algo que era inevitable. Me gusta imaginar que a pesar de toda la mierda que habían vivido ese día, ellos recordarían la parte feliz, en la que al fin hacen frente a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué me dicen?_

 _Por otro lado, quizás estén algo desconcertados por el desarrollo de Sirius y Mar. Aquí, así como vimos el enlace de una pareja, estamos viendo el primer quiebre de la otra. Sé que las cosas todavía distan mucho de estar claras —quería incluir aquí otra escena más explícita de la pelea, pero me ha quedado por fuera dada la longitud monstruosa del capítulo—, pero nos acercamos peligrosamente a las respuestas definitivas. Quería dejar aquí bien claro que la primer fractura en la pareja fue esta: Mar eligiendo quedarse con Chris antes que marcharse con Sirius._

 _Ya lo creo que tendrá consecuencias, que veremos enseguida._

 _Pero primero haremos un breve salto a 1980. Supongo que esta vez me tomaré un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, ya estoy de nuevo en clases y la rutina inicia de nuevo su ciclo. De cualquier manera ya saben que el máximo será de diez o quince días, como siempre._

 _Me encantaría saber qué opinan de todo esto; me tiré bastante de los pelos con algunas partes. Espero que haya valido la pena._

 _Quiero agradecer especialmente a_ Mariand _,_ Vanessa _y_ SofiaBlack _que me dejaron hermosos reviews pero al no tener cuenta no he podido responderles. ¡Gracias por todo, de verdad! También a todas las fieles de siempre, que me alegran los días no importa el ánimo del que ande._

 _Creo que ya se cansarán de leerlo, pero Guerra no sería lo mismo sin todas ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Por último, no olviden pasar por los pequeños spin-offs del fic « **No vales más que yo** » y « **María** », y que pueden encontrarme en Twitter para fangirlear y lo que gusten como **CeciTonks**._

 _¡Besos de a millones para todos! Estoy muy muy nerviosa por leerlos._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	46. XLVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLVI**

 _«I was there for you in your darkest times_

 _I was there for you in your darkest night,_

 _But I wonder, **where were you?**_

 _When I was at my worst_

 _Down on my knees.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

El gemido pareció estremecer los cimientos de la estructura hecha trizas, o así lo sintió Lily cuando el sonido la atravesó entera, colándose desde sus piernas temblorosas hacia arriba.

—¿Jane? —repitió, arrastrándose por el suelo sin fuerza para alcanzarle el rostro y quitarle el cabello apelmazado del rostro. —¿Qu-qué ocurrió aquí?

Su amiga sonrió quebrando mil cristales y se giró lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero un espasmo que terminó en tos convulsa la obligó a callar.

Lily observó la escena horrorizada, viendo cómo los labios de Jane se teñían de sangre, la sangre que le rehuía de las mejillas. Se obligó a encerrar el pánico, tomando deprisa la varita y sujetándola tan fuerte que se hacía daño con las uñas.

—Tranquila —pidió, con una serenidad que no sentía. —Voy a sacarte de ahí, no te preocu…

—No —la pelirroja supo que de haber podido, Jane hubiese gritado. La desesperación empañó la ya turbia mirada de su amiga, que consiguió hincar el codo derecho para incorporarse apenas, mirando desorbitada a Lily.

—No, no… —balbuceó, ahogada en sangre. —Lily, estoy segura que estoy destrozada. Si quitas la cama, me voy a morir.

—¿Pero qué…?

—N-no puedo sentir las piernas —explicó, con esa tensa sonrisa oscura que se contradecía con los ojos anegados en llamas. —No puedo sentir nada, Lily, apenas puedo mover este brazo…

La aludida boqueó, incapaz de procesar lo que Jane le decía. Sus dedos treparon como araña sobre la mugre hasta dar con la mano temblorosa de su amiga que la mantenía apenas erguida, y se la apretó con rabia, un eco perdido del gesto que había hecho incontables veces en Hogwarts.

—Tranquila —repitió, tragando grueso. —Iré en busca de ayuda. Vamos a solucionarlo, Jane, no vas a morir. No digas esas cosas.

Mar. Necesitaba a Mar. Lily le ofrecería las manos a un hipogrifo antes de dudar sobre la capacidad de Mar de salvar a Jane. Tenía que encontrarla, y ella sabría qué había que hacer.

No podía dejarla morir.

No podía.

Jane tiró sin fuerza de la mano que todavía la asía para llamar tu atención.

—No… —la sonrisa ya estaba húmeda, limpiando la suciedad y la sangre fresca que manaba en delgados hilos hacia su cuello. —Lily, no te vayas, no… Quédate —la dificultad de hablar se entretejía con la desesperación de la joven por volver a quedarse sola. —Por favor.

—Jane, tengo que buscar a… tengo que conseguir ayuda —le explicó atropellada la pelirroja. Temblaba. —Estarás bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí y todo será…

—No tengo miedo a morir, Lily —interrumpió Jane, parpadeando para quitarse el velo de lágrimas y poder observar a su amiga. —Puedo sentirla, ¿sabes? Pue-puedo sentirla, solo un poco más —la aludida no quería saber qué era lo que sentía, no podría volver a respirar si lo hacía. —Quédate conmigo, por favor. Hasta que pase —la súplica se teñía de sangre. —Será rápido, estoy segura.

La pelirroja vio cómo pasaba la eternidad en la mirada encharcada de la chica.

Y pudo saber que Jane le decía la verdad. No se perdonaría si la dejaba sola y moría allí, antes de alcanzar a Mar. Su cuerpo no pudo emitir movimiento alguno más que aferrarse a la mano de su amiga.

Jane comprendió el gesto.

—Gracias —murmuró, sin poder recrear su vieja sonrisa. —Háblame, Lily, distráeme. Tengo tanto frío… creo que voy a congelarme.

La cabeza de la pelirroja trabajaba a toda prisa. Tenía que conseguir una oportunidad para Jane, pero no podía abandonarla.

Tenía que conjurar un Patronus, pero… si era visto por algún mortífago, estaría firmando la sentencia de muerte de las dos, en menos de un segundo.

Intentaba no marearse del miedo, del terror que le carcomía los huesos. Y de la mirada desesperada de Jane.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó, tumbándose frente a ella sin dejar de sujetarla, con la mitad de su cerebro intentando trazar un plan. El piso era un asco y podía sentir los escombros arañándole la piel, pero no tenía espacio para esas cosas en su cabeza. El agarre de Jane era firme, aunque parpadeaba demasiado, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por permanecer consciente.

—Lo que sea —la joven, relajada al ver que su amiga no se marcharía, dejó caer el brazo y permitió que su mejilla volviese a reposar sobre el piso. —¿Q-qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

Lily no tenía la fuerza para mentir. Buscaba con desespero una salida a esa situación, una en la que ambas siguieran con vida. No tenía la capacidad de fingir algo más.

—Me casé con James —respondió, sincera, con una sonrisa que se le antojaba ridícula.

Esperaría. El ruido fuera había amainado, los gritos habían disminuido. Esperaría un poco más, hasta asegurarse que los suyos habían hecho esfumarse a los mortífagos y enviaría un Patronus a por ayuda. Mar llegaría y en un instante salvaría a Jane.

Eso es lo que iba a suceder.

—Lo sabía —los dientes de Jane estaban manchados de sangre fresca, dejando la sonrisa como una mueca grotesca. —Lo sabía. El capitán terminó ganando el partido, ¿ver-verdad?

—Más bien, fui yo la que salió ganando.

Otra explosión las hizo sacudirse junto a los cimientos vencidos de la casa, haciendo que Lily se aferrase con fuerza a la mano de su amiga. Jane permaneció recostada, con el cuerpo perdido debajo de la estructura. Un hilo de sangre empezaba a manar, un río oscuro que no encontraba cauce.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó entonces la pelirroja, cediendo a la desesperación. Veía cómo las paredes se tambaleaban, amenazándolas con aplastarlas y sentía que sus piernas picaban por correr en busca de ayuda.

Jane inspiró y se atragantó con la sangre que inundaba su boca, rompiendo en tos convulsa que la drenó de fortaleza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Lily se arrastró hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de distancia del rostro de Jane, asustada por los espasmos que seguían sacudiendo a su amiga. Los ojos también se le inundaron al ver que la chica no estaba teniendo un ataque.

Lloraba.

—Es… es maravilloso, Lily, es… —Jane dejó que la pelirroja le restañase los cabellos pegados sobre la cara, a la vez que las lágrimas. —Espero que seas muy feliz, muy… muy feliz, Lily, tú y James.

—No hagas eso —exigió entonces la aludida, sin darse cuenta de que debajo suyo el suelo se lavaba con penas frescas. —No llores. No te dejaré, no morirás.

Jane ignoró las palabras de Lily, como si ni siquiera las hubiese escuchado y se incorporó apenas, atravesada por un gemido espeluznante. Consiguió volver a hincar el codo, para estar a la misma altura que la pelirroja, y le clavó los ojos inyectados de sangre y dolor.

—Tienes que… Lily, tendría que haberme marchado cuando pude… —la mano que tenía aferrada temblaba sin control, los dedos entrelazados a pesar de la transpiración. —Tendría que haber aceptado esa oferta, tendría… Pero mi hermano trabajaba aquí, y yo no quería estar sola en el extranjero. Quería jugar, claro, pero no tan lejos de casa… —Lily le sostenía la mirada en llamas, preguntándose si su amiga empezaba a desvariar. El oído seguía atento al exterior, esperando el momento preciso.

Tenía que ser pronto. O Jane no lo resistiría.

—No podía… Lily, lo siento tanto. Fue culpa mía —con una fuerza impensada, la chica tiró de la pelirroja para acercarla más. Su voz se extinguía, y regaba con ella el pánico de su amiga. —Yo no quería alejarme. Yo-yo no… no sabía qué hacer. Tu siempre fuiste la más sensata, y Annie no… Fue culpa mía. Sally dijo todas esas cosas y no pude, no pude hacerle frente. No podía corresponder a sus sentimien… Creí que sería lo mejor. Ella debe odiarme, Lily, no quiero que me odie.

Jane siempre había sido la dura del grupo. Guardiana del equipo de Quidditch desde quinto, con un cuerpo atlético y privilegiado, graciosa y bravucona. Había reído de todas las bromas de James y los demás, era la primera en picar a sus propias amigas y también, la primera en defenderlas con la varita o con los puños. Lily no había olvidado nunca cómo Jane había obedecido todas sus órdenes aquella vez en Londres, arriesgándolo todo por la gente que quería.

Jane había sido Gryffindor hasta la médula, sin duda. Tan roja como la sangre que seguía escurriéndose de su cuerpo, y tan dorada como su alma mientras volcaba toda su impotencia frente a Lily.

—Pídele perdón de mi parte, Lily —pidió, suplicante, con el último aliento de fuerza que le quedaba. Las pupilas empezaban a hundirse en la parte interna de sus ojos con macabra duración. —Pídele perdón a Sally, por-por favor. Dile que lo lamento. Que no quise lastimarla —el silencio estremecedor del exterior no llegaba a la pelirroja, absorta y herida en carne viva frente a la última voluntad de quién había sabido acompañarla durante siete preciosos años. —Lo lamento tanto… Tienes que ser feliz, Lily. Y perdóname. Por fa…

Con la garganta atenazada de frustración y recuerdos, Lily entrevió por sobre sus propias lágrimas cómo Jane volvía a escupir sangre, dejándose vencer y desplomándose de nuevo sobre el suelo.

Esta vez, con los ojos aterradoramente cerrados.

—Jane, espera…. ¡Jane! —el grito le rasgó el cuello, aterrorizada. En blanco.

Había pasado por peligros insondables. Le había visto la cara a la muerte y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Había enfrentado el dolor, la pérdida, el olvido.

Lo había pasado todo, pero en aquel momento, su cuerpo solo reaccionó a su pánico, abalanzándose sobre el torso de Jane.

—¡Despierta!

No era un pedido, era un ruego arañando su cordura. Había olvidado su plan, o la forma correcta de actuar. La vida de Jane se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos, y ella solo podía atinar a sujetarla para que no se la arrebataran.

No se atrevió a ver por debajo de la estructura el resto del cuerpo destrozado de su amiga, perdida en un cúmulo de recuerdos. Solo la abrazó, como pudo, sin dejar de suplicar.

—Espera, por favor, Jane, ¡despierta!

—¿Lily? ¡Lily!

La pelirroja inspiró, tragándose las lágrimas y la desesperación. Dejó la cabeza de Jane sobre su regazo con delicadeza, antes de girar, secándose con rabia el llanto para poder ver entre los escombros.

—¡Lily, por Merlín santísimo, dime que estás aquí! ¡ _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!

Era Marlenne.

Ella boqueó, sin encontrar la voz hasta el tercer intento.

—¡Apúrate, Mar, estoy aquí!

Algo se derrumbó por completo a su izquierda, levantando una nube de polvo que reveló el cielo comido a mordiscos por lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido un hogar.

—¡Lily! —la figura de Mar se delineaba por lo bajo, buscándola con algo rayano en el pánico. —¿Pero qué…?

Su amiga no tuvo palabras para responder. Siguió llorando, mientras Mar corría hasta ella con la varita en la mano y la túnica hecha trizas, pálida como la muerte.

—No te muevas ni un milímetro —ordenó, de rodillas junto a ella con una seriedad espantosa. Lucía alterada, y tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla que todavía sangraba. Lily asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. —Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

—E-es Jane —explicó Lily, sintiéndose una niña pequeña. Necesitaba a Mar, y necesitaba que le dijese que todo iba a estar bien. Su amiga le obsequió una corta caricia sobre el pelo, entendiéndola sin palabras, y se volvió enseguida hacia el otro lado, donde las piernas de la chica se hundían en las entrañas de la casa.

—¿La encontraste así? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja, con la palma sobre los restos de la cama que hundían a Jane, encastrándola contra el piso.

—S-sí. Mar, ¿va a…?

La joven le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Sus yemas buscaron aprisa el cuello de la joven desvanecida, dando con el pulso débil que apenas martilleaba su piel. Con esa constatación, se permitió una corta exhalación, volviendo a maquinar un plan a toda marcha. Tomó la varita, cerró los ojos —una estatua de mármol devenida de pronto frente a los ojos asustados de Lily— y volvió a inspirar para conjurar su Patronus en forma de gato que saltó con gracilidad por entre los escombros para perderse enseguida.

—Llamé a Edgar. Vamos a necesitarlo. Y a Caradoc, posiblemente —explicó entre dientes, mientras se ufanaba sobre el cuerpo de Jane. —¿Estuvo consciente en algún momento?

Las palabras confusas y enredadas de su amiga volvieron a golpear a Lily, que asintió con la cabeza. Con el movimiento, las lágrimas volvieron a caer, sobre la frente sucia de Jane.

—Sí. Cuando di con ella, estaba despierta. Me… me habló.

Mar cruzó su mirada brevemente.

—¿Dijo algo…?

—¿Sobre su estado? —completó la pelirroja, torciendo el gesto. —Sí. Quise sacarla de allí, pero me lo impidió… —Lily sintió el llanto quebrarse en su garganta, rasgándola y abriéndola en carne viva frente a Mar. —No supe qué mierda hacer, no… le hice caso, pero no sé si… Mar, yo…

—Lily —la detuvo la aludida, volviéndose hacia ella y tomándole el hombro con fuerza. Se había retirado el flequillo en un acto de frustración y se le había quedado pegado a la sien, por lo que podía colgarse de aquella mirada oscura y sosegada. —Tranquilízate. Hiciste bien. Lo hiciste perfectamente.

—Quise llamarte, pero…

—Ya estoy aquí —interrumpió Mar, buscando calmar un poco su desesperación. —Y tomaste la decisión correcta. Si le hubieses quitado la cama de encima, sin la atención necesaria, hubiese muerto en cuestión de minutos.

Lily se aferró al agarre de Mar con saña.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí —la aludida le dio un último apretón antes de retirarse para tumbarse de lado e inspeccionar la zona hacia donde la pelirroja no deseaba mirar. —La estructura está frenando la hemorragia —le hizo notar, metiendo el brazo estirado por un hueco para poder palpar las piernas de Jane. —Tiene la cadera destrozada. Mierda —retiró la mano que regresó manchada de sangre reseca. —No te preocupes, Lily, algo se me va a ocurrir.

—Decía que iba a morir —confesó esta bajito, pegando el mentón al pecho para ocultar su cobardía.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Mar siguió revisando el torso de la chica, con el ceño fruncido de concentración, mientras se oían pasos y maldiciones que se acercaban, quitando los escombros y las vigas vencidas. Levantaban polvo y mugre, las paredes seguían desplomándose.

—¡Marlenne! —se oyó enseguida la voz de Moody, muy cerca.

—Aquí.

El jefe de Aurores se acercaba renqueante. La pata de palo no era elemento propicio para andar sobre aquel desastre, pero a Alastor Moody jamás lo habían detenido un montón de escombros. A la zaga lo seguían Edgar, Caradoc y Gideon.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

—¿Lily, estás bien? —Edgar se acercó enseguida, al distinguir la cabellera pelirroja, intentando contener una mueca de horror.

—Bien —lo detuvo ella, levantando ambas palmas en señal de deferencia. —Ilesa.

Mar se puso de pie.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda —dijo despacio, disfrazando la orden de pedido. —Necesito un par de varitas para sacarla de allí rápido mientras me aseguro que no pierda demasiada sangre.

El ojo mágico de Moody atravesó el panorama y pilló al vuelo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Caradoc, ya con la varita lista.

—Una compañera de Gryffindor —explicó Lily, sin fuerza en la voz. Moody golpeó el piso.

—Te dejo a Gideon y a Edgar —hizo una seña a los hombres para que se acercaran. Lucían sucios y con algunos rasguños, pero sin heridas de gravedad. —Tengo que ir a encargarme del resto del desastre. Y controlar al puto Ministerio —gruñó antes de que Mar le diera su consentimiento, dándolo por resuelto. —Los veo en Londres.

—Hazte ver ese corte, Marlenne —indicó Dearborn como única intervención antes de girarse tras los pasos desacompasados de Moody. Mar sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo.

—Pobre chica —comentó Gideon, chasqueando la lengua y acomodándose de rodillas al otro lado del cuerpo de Jane, frente a Mar. —¿Cuál es el plan?

Ella levantó un dedo, inspirando profundo para concentrarse.

—Necesito un minuto.

Edgar cabeceó y flexionó su enorme estatura para recibir órdenes al otro flanco de Lily. Recién en ese momento, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía rasgada la manga de la túnica por la que se veía un asqueroso hematoma conquistando deprisa los contornos de su piel. Se veía violáceo, pútrido.

—¿Cómo…? —a la joven volvió a fallarle la voz. Nunca podía formular la pregunta luego de un enfrentamiento.

No podía convocar a la muerte con palabras.

—¿Cómo están todos? —preguntó en cambio, en un susurro. Gideon le palmeó la espalda con desenfado.

—Bien. Les dimos una buena paliza —le aseguró, intentando animarla.

—No eran tantos, solo querían causar pánico —aclaró Edgar, sonriendo por debajo de su espesa barba rubia. Lily cabeceó.

—Fabian debe estar inconsciente todavía, pero se lo merece por idiota —el pelirrojo intercambió una mirada fugaz con su compañero antes de carraspear. —Le dio un Cruciatus porque estaba distraído, pero fue de Rodolphus. Bellatrix no estaba. Tenía más odio que ganas de joder así que no debe haber dolido tanto.

—Así que estábamos bien sin ti, Lily —agregó Edgar, sin entrar en más detalles. —No tendrías que haberte arriesgado así en tu estado.

Ella iba a protestar una vez más, cansada de que todos le echaran en cara lo mismo, cuando Mar finalmente abrió los ojos y se palmeó los muslos.

—Bien. Esto es lo que haremos —sentenció, como si no hubiese pasado ni un segundo desde que los otros llegaran. —Edgar, te quedarás conmigo —clavó su mirada en el hombre. —¿Recuerdas esa vez con Hestia? —el cambio fue palpable en el rubio, sus comisuras descendieron y el poco color que había adquirido desapareció por completo tras la barba.

—Sí.

—Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a sujetarla así, como aquella vez. Habrá sangre, muchísima, tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Quizá sus piernas no estén… quizá ya sea muy tarde para sus piernas —la mirada de Mar evitó cuidadosamente a Lily, volviéndose hacia Gideon. —Tendrás que sacar la cama en el segundo en el que estemos listos. Cada movimiento contará. ¿De acuerdo?

La tensión estiraba las partículas y volvía el aire demasiado pesado para respirar. Lily tragó grueso, con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que le dañaba el pecho.

—Lily —Marlenne se pasó el brazo por la frente antes de llamar la atención de su amiga, abnegada. —Lo lamento, pero esto no va a ser un buen espectáculo. Tienes que irte.

—¿Qué? —boqueó la pelirroja, sin comprender.

Su amiga chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

—No voy a permitir que veas algo así.

—Pero… pero me dijiste que no podíamos moverla.

—Edgar tomará tu lugar —Mar suspiró, y finalmente se encontró con la mirada verde encharcada. —Lily, no lo hagas más difícil.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —replicó ella con la voz temblorosa. —Yo la sostendré mientras Edgar…

—¿Qué parte de ti es la que quiere ver un cuerpo totalmente destrozado? —la interrumpió la joven dejando las delicadezas a un lado. —¿La que compartió habitación con ella siete años en Hogwarts? ¿La que consideraste su amiga? —Lily apretó los labios. —¿O la que está embarazada y debe cuidarse de las impresiones fuertes?

—Vaya que puedes ser dura, McKinnon —silbó Gideon por lo bajo, observando de reojo a la pelirroja.

—Vete, Lily —espetó la joven, haciendo un gesto y volviendo a enterrar los ojos lejos de su amiga. —Edgar, toma a Jane despacio por la cabeza. Sin moverla demasiado.

Ella observó como las manazas de Edgar recogían a su compañera desvanecida y la liberaban de su peso sobre el regazo. Sus piernas apenas habían recogido calor, pues Jane estaba helada, y le habían dejado solo una mancha húmeda de sangre en la ropa.

—Vete.

Lily se mordió los labios para no seguir llorando y, renunciando a una palmada de consuelo de Gideon, se puso de pie con dificultad. El mundo empezaba a dar vueltas demasiado aprisa, sentía que las rodillas no iban a sostenerla.

Iba a vomitar.

—Lily, ¿quieres que…?

—Estoy bien.

Se alejó despacio, rasguñando los restos de pared caídos en batalla para no trastabillar. Moody había abierto una manera de salir de la casa previamente bloqueada por las explosiones, por el que todavía el polvo se suspendía y le impedía ver más allá de sus narices.

La cabeza iba a estallarle.

La calle estaba en un silencio espectral, replegada bajo un sudario de mugre y destrucción. El único ruido que acuchillaba la atmósfera era el balanceo que efectuaba el poste de luz quebrado a la mitad, con su lamparita incandescente luchando por volver a iluminar lo que ya no existía.

Se quedó de pie, inspirando aquel aire viciado y sucio, con una mano sobre los escombros intentando controlar el ritmo frenético de sus latidos. Recordó entonces al muchacho, el cadáver muerto que había visto antes de dar con Jane y la acidez retrepó hasta el borde de su garganta. Debía ser su hermano.

Se sujetó con la mano libre el estómago, todavía redondeado de forma muy sutil, y aguardó a que algo mágico ocurriese, aunque fuese muy pronto. Que la fuerza brotara de ese punto, de su interior, porque ella estaba a un instante de caer de rodillas.

—¡LILY!

Los pasos se acercaron a la carrera, pero la joven estaba tan desorientada que no reconoció el grito desaforado hasta que se giró y vio a James y a Sirius corriendo directo hacia ella.

James no frenó como su amigo, y siguió hasta que sus brazos dieron con su cuerpo y la apretaron contra su pecho. Pero el alivio duró solo un segundo.

Enseguida la separó de sí por los hombros, haciendo un rápido recuento para asegurarse que estuviese ilesa.

El enojo de Sirius, en cambio, no tardó demasiado en explotar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lily? —espetó, furioso. —¿¡Dónde pensaste que ibas, a recoger margaritas?! ¡Te apareciste cuando Mar te dijo expresamente que no lo hicieras, para pelear cuando te dijimos que tenías que quedarte a salvo, maldita sea!

—Sirius, no le hables así —pidió James, evidenciando al segundo su tensión. Estaba apretando los dientes con la misma fuerza con la que hundía los dedos en los hombros de Lily, sin mirarla a la cara.

—NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, JAMES —gritó, exacerbado el joven. Estaba desencajado. —NO PUEDES ESCAPARTE COMO UNA JODIDA IDIOTA A HACERTE LA PUTA HEROÍNA, NO TE PONES EN PELIGRO SOLO A TI, ¿LO SABES O TENGO QUE DIBUJÁRTELO?

—Sirius, tranquilízate —repitió James, dejando ir los hombros de Lily para empujar hacia atrás a su amigo. Su piel quemaba.

—No me toques los huevos —replicó, resollando y apartando de un manotazo el gesto. Tenía las pupilas y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, como si no hubiese terminado de recuperarse de una maratón. Lily no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿E-es lo que piensas tú también? —preguntó, despacio, parpadeando en dirección a James antes de que Sirius volviese a la carga con otro arrebato.

—Fuiste imprudente, Lily —dijo el aludido, intentando mantener la calma. Que no gritase solo aumentó el malestar en la pelirroja, que creyó que vomitaría ahí mismo, sobre los zapatos de su esposo. —No debiste haber actuado de esa forma. Estaba cagado de miedo.

—Ese no es el punto —interrumpió Sirius, volviendo a hacer gala de su poco tacto. —Si te ordenan algo, lo haces, Lily, ¡no interpretas a conveniencia!

—¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera?! —estalló Lily, rompiendo a llorar otra vez. —¡No podía quedarme sin hacer nada allí, si los demás estaban peleando aquí!

—PUES LO IGNORAS Y TE QUEDAS EN CASA, A SALVO.

—TENÍA QUE AYUDAR, POR MERLÍN SANTÍSIMO. ¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA!

—Basta —el tono de James fue afilado y sin asomo a réplica. Estaba más serio que nunca, y parecía que había avejentado diez años en esos pocos minutos. Dio un paso atrás para taladrar a su esposa y a su mejor amigo, con la amargura pintada en los labios. —Sirius, no vuelvas nunca más a hablarle así a Lily, ¿me escuchas? No voy a permitirlo.

El aludido resopló y se tragó la rabia.

—Me pareció que era necesario, dado que su _marido_ no se veía con ánimos de decir algunas verdades.

James sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó estar, volviéndose hacia la pelirroja bañada en lágrimas.

—Y tú, Lily, no. No estás enferma. Estás embarazada. Y me importa una mierda si te sientes impotente o inútil, no voy a volver a permitir que pongas en peligro la vida de mi hijo, o la tuya —los ojos grandes y anegados de la pelirroja lo observaron incrédula. Temblaba más fuerte que una hoja al viento. —Esto no es un juego.

Estaba siendo sincero, y Lily lo sabía. Buscó aire, haciendo un esfuerzo denodado por no devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago —una mezcla asquerosa de bilis y miedo—, y lo enfrentó con las dos palmas abiertas sobre el vientre.

—Tú no puedes impedirme nada, James —aseguró con una calma impostada, relajada. Su expresión no varió. —No eres mi dueño —puntualizó, sin detenerse a reflexionar el daño que se dibujaba a trazo fino en el rostro de su esposo. —Y gracias por preguntarme si estaba bien, ¿sabes? Acabo de tener una experiencia lindísima, con mortífagos y la muerte pisándome los talones. Eres muy considerado, James.

—Lily, no…

Pero la pelirroja ya había volteado, ciega de rabia y dolor, y se marchaba deprisa, tan rápido como sus rodillas temblorosas lo permitían.

—¡Lily!

James no se detuvo a pensar. Corrió tras ella, dejando a Sirius plantado, masticando la ira con ojos llameantes.

—¡Mierda! —gritó a la soledad, pateando el suelo con fuerza en un intento desesperado por no tironearse los cabellos. Podía ver la oscuridad mordiéndoles el culo, mientras ellos seguían derrumbándose más rápido que todas aquellas casas.

—¿Sirius?

El aludido volteó con brusquedad, olvidando de golpe el lío interno que tenía en la cabeza para decidir qué demonios hacer, con todos los sentidos alertas ante esa voz. Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo, sintiendo cómo toda la vida en su cuerpo se le escapaba, descendiendo hasta sus pies.

Marlenne lo miraba atónita, con el flequillo pegado a un costado que revelaba sus grandes ojos sorprendidos, y sucia por completo. Empapada.

En sangre.

—¿Qué…?

Ella pilló al vuelo su expresión lívida y se miró las manos rojas.

—Estoy bien. No es mía —murmuró, dejando caer las palmas. Clavó su vista en Sirius para darle más fuerza a su afirmación, y observó cómo el muchacho la recorría entera, despacio, asegurándose que cada trozo de piel siguiese en su sitio. Se detuvo en su pómulo. —Bueno, esta sí.

Se pasó el dorso de la manga —o lo que quedaba de ella— para restañar el corte que se había abierto en la mejilla, ya reseco después de un tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

—C-creí que estarías con Dorcas —alcanzó a decir, aturdido. Aunque le creía, Mar lucía como un espectro de la muerte, teñida en bermellón. Las puntas de sus rizos estaban húmedas, pegajosas.

Su cabello chorreaba sangre, pero ella parecía indiferente a ese detalle, de pie, sin terminar de entender qué mierda hacía allí.

—Estaba —aclaró, a regañadientes. —Estaba en Londres con Caradoc cuando recibió el aviso. Vine con él.

Sirius empezó a recuperar el oxígeno para sus pulmones ardientes. Tragó una bocanada de aire viciado de polvo y se rindió.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —dijo con la voz ronca, los gritos ya evaporados de su cuerpo. El pesimismo empezaba a anidar en sus entrañas. Mar sacudió la cabeza y empuñó la varita.

—Es largo de explicar —se excusó deprisa. —Lo siento, tengo que marcharme.

—¿A dónde?

Esa vez, ella se dio el lujo de resoplar, aunque no tuviese flequillo para apartarse.

—Encontramos a la amiga de Lily al borde de la muerte —resumió de manera cruda. —Necesito asegurarme que llegue a San Mungo o no me lo perdonaré.

Lo apartó sin miramientos, echando a andar hacia la zona de mayor derrumbe, pero el cuerpo de Sirius actuó antes de que su cerebro terminase de procesar la información.

—Mar, espera —suplicó, tomándola del brazo y manchándose los dedos con sangre fresca. La joven tironeó y se zafó enseguida, pero le regaló una mueca de impotencia.

—Tengo que irme, en serio —aseveró, suspirando. —Ten un ojo en Lily, por favor, debe haber quedado muy impresionada.

—Espe… —Mar ya seguía su camino, haciendo que los oídos de Sirius zumbaran, al borde del mareo. Tragó para suavizar su garganta reseca. —¿A quién encontraron? —preguntó bien alto, para que ella pudiese oírlo. Mar volteó para mirarlo con pena.

—La guardiana de Gryffindor.

—¿Jane?

Las palabras de Lily encajaron y lo golpearon como un huracán, dejándolo congelado.

Sin respiración.

—Sí —Mar le hizo un gesto con la mano que Sirius no pudo asimilar. —Te veo después.

El pesimismo lo engulló de un solo bocado y las llamas sazonadas de culpa le lamieron la piel con saña, dejándolo en carne viva.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

La duermevela intermitente se cernía sobre su cuerpo, todavía sin recuperar por completo. Volvía a tener la mandíbula afeitada y se había duchado en algún momento de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Aunque su abuela, muda y pálida, le había dejado un plato que hacía juego con su caricia tambaleante, aun sentía un vacío en el estómago que no se llenaba con alimento.

Mar le había dejado algunos libros y números viejos de _El_ _Profeta_ que creía que podían interesarle sobre la cómoda, pero Benji seguía obcecado en permanecer a la vera del lecho de Dorcas. No se había movido un ápice en todo ese tiempo, más que por urgente necesidad. Salía cuando lo echaban, comía a desgana por insistencia de Mar o de Hestia, y regresaba a su sitio congelado.

El cuello le dolía horrores de quedarse dormido en posiciones extravagantes, a deshoras, cerca de la mano de Dorcas. Aquella era una de esas tardes.

Londres languidecía de pena, hundida en sus propios lamentos, en aquel invierno de descontento que sembraba tensiones que escalaban hacia el pequeño refugio de Benji, aislado de las maquinaciones de ambos mundos.

El corazón le aleteaba de manera arrítmica. Estaba agotado, pero la intranquilidad le había mordido los pies cuando había recibido el aviso por parte de Mar que estaban llamando a Caradoc a Bristol. Necesitaban apoyo pues la ciudad estaba volando por los aires, por lo que la muchacha, alterada, había tomado la varita y pedido al rubio que la cubriese un rato.

—Quizá haya heridos —explicó, atropellada. Se veía mal descansada, como siempre, con horribles ojeras negras pintadas sobre los pómulos. Dearborn había asentido, gruñendo, y no habían tardado ni un chasquido en desaparecerse.

Eso lo tenía intranquilo. Había querido acudir también en ayuda de sus compañeros, pero sabía que en su condición, sería un estorbo.

Su sitio estaba allí.

Empezaba a sentir cómo el cansancio tiraba de él hacia la derecha, dejándole caer la cabeza sobre el hombro mientras su mente coqueteaba con la inconsciencia.

—…A —Benji se vio arrancado de golpe de su duermevela, todos los sentidos alertas ante cualquier cambio minúsculo en el ambiente. Los párpados de Dorcas aleteaban. —A-agua.

El joven se echó hacia atrás, pillado por sorpresa. Puso distancia con la cama, mientras los labios agrietados de Dorcas repetían la misma palabra y ella luchaba por abrir los ojos.

—Un segundo.

Rebuscó en la cómoda, dónde tenía el plato sucio y los restos que no había querido almorzar, junto al vaso olvidado hacía horas.

— _Fregotego_. _Aguamenti_.

Dorcas había conseguido vencer en la batalla contra sus párpados y aguardó con el rostro inexpresivo a que el rubio se acercara con la bebida en la mano. Enseguida ella trató de moverse para incorporarse, pero solo consiguió una queja muriendo en la base de su garganta.

Benji chasqueó la lengua con reprobación y se cernió sobre ella —luego de depositar con cuidado el vaso en la mesita de luz— y sin titubeos la levantó con ambos brazos, acomodándola bien entre las almohadas para que estuviese ligeramente incorporada. Dorcas podía sentir la respiración de Benji por toda la piel de la cara, pero no tenía saliva para poder decir algo que cortase el momento.

Cuando el joven estuvo satisfecho con el trabajo —Dorcas se veía contrariada, pero no le dio mayor importancia—, tomó el agua y, con extrema delicadeza, le acercó el filo del vaso a los labios.

Los ojos de Dorcas centellearon por primera vez, de indignación. Quiso moverse, quiso quitárselo de encima y deshacerse de ese tacto delicado que le levantaba la barbilla para que el líquido le llegase a la garganta. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, la joven bebió con fruición, sintiendo cómo ese simple gesto le devolvía una energía que parecía haberse evaporado de su cuerpo por completo.

Benji se alejó cuando el recipiente se vació, y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

—¿Más?

—No.

Su voz seguía sonando ronca, pero no le escocía hablar. Clavó con insistencia sus ojos en el rubio, que parecía muy concentrado en ordenar algo dándole la espalda.

—A…A-Al.

Benji volteó, sin necesidad de oír más.

—Está bien.

—E-el bebé.

—En perfectas condiciones —cabeceó, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado más de doce horas de corrido. —Todo está bien.

—Frank.

—También —un atisbo de sonrisa despuntó sobre la comisura derecha de Benji, y su expresión se suavizó. —No te preocupes por nadie más que ti. Descansa.

No obstante, los planes de Dorcas eran otros, y así se lo hizo saber con un nuevo quejido, esa vez más fuerte. Se mojó los labios con la lengua, dejando un rastro ardiente sobre la resequedad.

—¿Qué…? —gruñó, contrariada por no poder pronunciar de corrido. Tragó varias veces, hasta que se aseguró que su voz no le fallaría. —¿Qué día es hoy?

Benji parpadeó, sorprendido.

No tenía idea, por supuesto. El correr del tiempo no era algo a lo que había podido prestar atención. En verdad, era poco lo que había experimentado en esos últimos días más que el arduo encierro junto al cuerpo dormido de Dorcas.

Estaba seguro que había perdido su trabajo hacía bastante, puesto que no se había dejado ver en el Ministerio desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

No podía importarle menos en aquel momento.

—Martes —improvisó, torciendo el gesto. —No hace falta que…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Dorcas frunció el entrecejo al oír su voz, demasiado aguda en ese intento. Quiso moverse una vez más, sin éxito alguno.

—Dor…

—¿Por qué…? —farfulló y detuvo el esfuerzo por hacer movimientos con alguna parte de su cuerpo al sentir un dolor sordo en algún sitio sin determinar. —No puedo moverme —no quería sonar tan desesperada, pero lo estaba.

No podía dar con sus extremidades. Nada, del cuello hacia abajo, tenía sensibilidad o respondía a sus impulsos. La idea empezó a marearla.

—Son los calmantes —explicó Benji en voz baja. —Mar te los está quitando de a poco, pero no puedes hacer movimientos.

—¿Por qué? —graznó, aguda y alterada. —Quiero levantarme —los ojos desorbitados de la joven se clavaron en la mirada huidiza de su amigo.

—Olvídalo —le recomendó él, evasivo. —Mar te quiere en reposo al menos unos días más.

—Ella… —la frustración se sumaba a su desesperación en escalada. Dorcas se sintió una estúpida cuando su mirada se volvió borrosa. —¿Ella qué sabe? Me… me asfixio.

—Si no te comportas, te haré dormir otra vez —replicó Benji con calma. Una advertencia.

—No.

—Entonces, tranquilízate.

—Hazlo tú cuando estés… anclado en una cama —replicó, intentando controlar su respiración. Benji solo le regaló una mirada severa y ella tuvo que tragarse sus reparos. Se veía indefensa. —Dime qué… dime cómo me encontraron —pidió entonces, para distraerse de la evidente fatalidad de su convalecencia. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, necesitaba respuestas.

Podía recordar la Mansión Lestrange con una viveza espantosa. Podía recordarlo todo, hasta que Voldemort en persona se había aparecido frente suyo.

El miedo y el dolor de tener la certeza de no vivir para contarlo.

Y luego, nada.

No entendía cómo estaba allí, y cómo Benji la acompañaba, si en verdad debía estar muerta.

Por mucho que eso se pareciese al paraíso. Si lo fuese, podría moverse.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —el rubio se había tardado en contestar, como si estuviese rebuscando en los recuerdos. —Luego habrá tiempo.

—¿Luego de qué?

—Cuando estés bien.

—Ya estoy bien —se obcecó la joven, procurando parecer firme y no asustada. —¿No me ves?

—Sí —la expresión de Benji fue elocuente. —Por eso.

Dorcas resopló por la nariz, enojada. Se tomó un minuto para evaluar todo lo que había dicho el rubio, pues su cabeza todavía trabajaba despacio, ralentizada.

—¿Marlenne…?

El joven se había echado hacia atrás, creyendo que volvería a dormirse. Sorprendido, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Ella… ella me… ¿encontró?

—No —la máscara de serenidad se resquebrajó un poco y Dorcas pudo alcanzar a ver algo de rabia en Benji antes de que reconstruyese su expresión por una más precavida. —Fue la que te… ella…

—¿Qué? —la ansiedad estaba mordiéndole la carne que no podía sentir.

—Te salvó la vida.

La afirmación cayó como una lluvia gélida sobre su coronilla, el único sitio en el que conservaba sensibilidad. Su sangre rehuyó del rostro para drenarse hacia el resto de su cuerpo, ese que Dorcas tendría que aprender a reconocer como propio otra vez. Como una niña.

—Muéstrame —decretó al fin, apretando los labios para que no temblaran. Benji alzó la mirada y se enredó en su furiosa determinación.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstrame.

—No…

—Muéstrame mi cuerpo —completó, respirando con dificultad. —Quiero ver. Quiero saber —inspiró por la boca y sus ojos buscaron el camino que dejaba su torso bajo las mantas. —Es mi cuerpo, y no pue… no puedo controlarlo. Al menos quiero saber que sigue allí.

—Creo que sería mejor esperar a que Mar…

—Ahora —la exigencia de Dorcas se tiñó de pánico. Estaba aterrada.

Estaba viva, sí. Porque en el paraíso no debería existir tanto miedo. Estaba viva.

¿A qué precio?

—Ben… —no estaba segura si estaba al borde de las lágrimas por el pánico, o por estar suplicando. Si hubiese tenido la capacidad, se hubiese enterrado las uñas en las palmas para controlar el acceso de miedo visceral. —Ben, muéstrame.

El rubio demoró un instante en decidir, un momento que se antojó tan largo como cien días de fulgurante sol. Luego, con una sombra cruzándole el rostro, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Vale.

Se puso de pie y con extremado cuidado, le retiró todas las mantas, dejándola abierta y expuesta al mundo.

A ella misma.

Dorcas empezó a llorar con ganas, impedida de cubrirse con las manos. Lloraba con el ceño fruncido y gemidos roncos, un espectáculo que Benji no pudo soportar mucho tiempo.

Volvió a cubrirla de manera descuidada, antes de cernirse sobre ella y limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Te lo dije. Ni siquiera así puedes dejar de ser tan terca —musitó, concentrado en restañarle la sal del rostro. —Todo va a estar bien, Dor. No es tan malo como parece.

—Eres un imbécil —tartamudeó ella, en un acceso de llanto. —¡Idiota!

Benji retiró las manos como si su piel quemase.

—E-estoy entera —farfulló entonces Dorcas, sin darse cuenta que lo había espantado. —Estoy jodidamente entera, por Merlín santísimo —tragó grueso, sin poder remediar su voz gangosa. —Pensé que… pensé que…

El rubio suspiró y volvió a tomar distancia.

—Sí. Cuando Mar vuelva… ella te explicará mejor.

La joven asintió, sacudida por los últimos espasmos. Benji buscó una larga bocanada antes de inclinarse y acomodarla de nuevo sobre las mantas, en posición horizontal.

—Estoy entera, Ben —repitió bajito, adornando sus palabras con la última lágrima.

—Sí. Lo estás.

Se dejó hacer, vencida por las emociones. Los párpados volvían a pesarle, como si hubiese llevado despierta demasiadas noches. Aunque no tenía la capacidad de sentir su cuerpo, podía saberse cansadísima. El esfuerzo de permanecer despierta, o tal vez, esos malditos calmantes, tironeaban de nuevo de su conciencia.

—¿En serio…? —musitó, girando el cuello para delinear el perfil de Benji a su lado. —¿En serio me salvó? ¿Marlenne?

—Sí —no podía discernir si se trataba de nuevo de los límites difusos con la irrealidad, o si en verdad Benji parecía a punto de quebrarse. —Sí, lo hizo. Descansa.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 1980**

Donny no le soltó la mano hasta que cerró la puerta del compartimiento con cuidado, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo la varita para trabarla por dentro.

—No podemos… —Marilyn ni siquiera terminó la frase, pues el chico hizo un ademán para restarle importancia. No quería que nadie los molestase.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en cambio, atravesándola con la mirada cauta. La niña se llenó el pecho de aire antes de dejarse caer en el asiento, afligida.

—Sí.

—No necesitas mentirme —repuso Donny con cuidado, ubicándose a su lado. Luego de aquellas vacaciones, algo se había roto entre ellos. Esa línea delgada que dividía sus cuerpos, que controlaba su contacto se había esfumado, barrida por el temor y las lágrimas de impotencia.

A Donny ya no le avergonzaba tomarle la mano a Marilyn, ni se incomodaba sentarse bien junto a ella. Eran tonterías que habían desaparecido por completo. Era un chico reservado y no le agradaba demasiado el contacto innecesario, por lo que siempre había guardado cierta distancia espacial con la niña. No era una cuestión de sentimientos, sino de costumbre.

No obstante, aquellas reservas se habían vuelto vapor luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en los últimos días. Sabía que Marilyn lo necesitaba y que el afecto para ella se demostraba con los dedos entrelazados.

—Lo siento —musitó, tapándose la cara con las manos hundida en el asiento. —Tengo miedo —agregó, tan bajito que Donny casi tuvo que adivinarlo por encima del traqueteo del tren.

—¿A qué?

Ella dejó caer las palmas sobre el regazo y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos anegados de pánico.

—¿Y si mi hermana…?

—Escucha —Donny no le permitió terminar. Le tomó con firmeza ambas manos, apretándolas sin afectarle la diferencia de temperatura. Marilyn estaba helada. —Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. —Benji se va a encargar de todo.

La niña hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No entiendo por qué se meterían en cosas tan peligrosas —confesó a regañadientes. —Ella. Y Benji. Y Sirius… —sus labios se despegaron al caer en la cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. —Estoy segura que Lily y su esposo también, ¡todos ellos!

Donny tiró un poco de ella para llamar su atención, pues la chica boqueaba de indignación.

—Mar… Sé que da miedo pero… —le giró el rostro con delicadeza para que oyera sus palabras. Sentía la tensión en todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que no era el momento de dejar que su dolor de estómago lo conquistara. Tenía que ser fuerte para Marilyn, era lo que Benji le había enseñado. —Entiende. Mira a tu alrededor —la niña repasó el compartimiento vacío con inocencia antes de comprender qué era lo que estaba diciéndole su amigo. —Los dos somos de familias de magos, así que es más difícil para nosotros darnos cuenta, pero se siente. ¿Cuántos hijos de _muggles_ hay en nuestra promoción?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

—No lo sé… —titubeó, confundida. —Alguno, tal vez —más que una afirmación, parecía una pregunta. Donny torció el gesto.

—¿Y más pequeños?

—No sé, Don, no me fije en verdad...

—Yo sí —la detuvo con una sonrisa amarga. —Casi no hay. Todos temen hablar de su procedencia porque les da miedo ser relacionados con un _muggle_. —la boca de Marilyn seguía abierta de sorpresa. Tenía razón, por supuesto. —Los Slytherin hostigan a los mestizos, _El Profeta_ sigue callando…

—Los Slytherin son horribles —interrumpió la chica frunciendo la nariz. Ya había tenido alguna mala experiencia con los miembros de la casa de las serpientes y sus amigas y ellas procuraban no entrometerse con ellos. No les agradaban y no querían meterse en problemas.

—Puede ser —concedió Donny. —Pero no son los únicos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella con desconfianza. Había entrelazado los dedos contra los de su amigo y no se daba cuenta que empezaba a apretarlo con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le estaban quedado blancas.

Donny suspiró y se enderezó. Estaba más serio que nunca.

—Que tu hermana y Benji están intentando que esto no se salga de control. Que los que piensan que hay que hacer una limpieza en el mundo mágico no tomen más poder.

Las palabras de Marlenne volvieron hacia su hermana, retumbando sobre los bordes de su cabeza.

 _«—Cielo, estamos en guerra.»_

—Pero… —se sentía infantil, pero no podía dejar de lamentar la situación. —¿Por qué ella? —¿por qué tenía que ser su hermana la que arriesgara la piel? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella, a su familia? ¿Por qué sus seres queridos? ¿Qué habían hecho mal para merecer eso?

Marilyn se sentía infantil, sí, porque su infancia se rezagaba y ella no sabía qué hacer, sola y desprotegida. Con toda esa necesidad de crecer y la imposibilidad de hacerlo bien.

— El Ministerio debería… —titubeó, sin fuerza.

—El Ministerio es basura, Mar —contestó Donny enseguida, enternecido por su esperanza vana. La chica no se amilanó.

—Pero mi papá dice que…

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que Marlenne es una buena persona? —volvió a interrumpirla, con esa mueca de amargura que Marilyn empezaba a odiar. Había tanta sinceridad en su mirada como tristeza en sus labios. Era el que le estaba abriendo los ojos, y le dolía serlo.

—Por supuesto —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Es mi hermana.

—Y que haría lo correcto —siguió el muchacho, presionándola.

—Sí —su voz no sonaba lo suficientemente firme así que se aclaró y añadió —Siempre.

—Y que haría lo necesario para protegerte.

No le estaba gustando el derrotero que Donny estaba tomando. Nunca había tenido problema en asumir que el chico solía estar en lo cierto pero, esa vez, su sensatez estaba dejándola sin fuerzas.

—Pero…

—Mar, ella sólo intenta protegerte —le dijo con cariño el rubio, atinando a acunarle la mejilla en un acto que hizo ruborizarse a ambos. — Al igual que Benji. A todos.

La caricia descendió hasta morir y Marilyn se miró las rodillas empañadas.

—No quiero que le haga daño —reconoció la niña mordiéndose las lágrimas. Tragó grueso y se atrevió a mirar a su amigo, quién la observaba con una pena infinita. —No quiero perderla, Don. Es lo más importante que tengo.

No tuvo la fortaleza para sostenerle la mirada cuando empezó a llorar, una vez más, con la infancia rota arañándole los talones.

—No lo harás —le aseguró Donny con una seguridad que no sentía. Parpadeó y sin reflexionar demasiado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí, en un medio abrazo sincero. —Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Estoy aquí —Marilyn se refugió en el hueco del pecho sin importarle bañarle la pechera de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Donny la apretó un poco más y se atrevió a seguir prometiendo cosas que no tenía la certeza de poder cumplir. —Nada malo va a pasarte si estoy aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

Alice entró tiritando al apartamento, a pesar de estar completamente arrebujada dentro de su abrigo. El hechizo ambientador le dio de lleno en el rostro y le calentó las puntas de los dedos, pero ella apenas lo sintió.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Benji se asomó desde la habitación de Dorcas, para ver quién había llegado.

—Al —sonrió al reconocerla. Se giró y cerró tras sí, dándole a la joven la oportunidad de intentar componer su expresión. —Dorcas despertó.

—Eso… —se escudó en una sonrisa que intentó por todos los medios que fuese sincera. —Eso es estupendo.

Benji cabeceó.

—Ya estuvo haciendo preguntas —relató, sereno. Alice lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta que bajo su capa de tranquilidad, se escondía un alivio infinito. —Creo que estará bien. Cuando Mar regrese, le pediré que la revise. Pero… lo peor ya pasó.

Al se acercó y, aún con el abrigo húmedo de frío, lo abrazó temblorosa.

—Estupendo.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto con ganas, acariciándole el corto cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —se sorprendió, cayendo en la cuenta la extraña actitud de su amiga.

—Sí. Contenta —esa vez, su sonrisa fue un poco más sincera.

Con menos dolor.

—No deberías haberte ido de paseo —la regañó entonces Benji en voz baja. —¿Dónde…?

—Necesitaba tomar aire.

—Pues descansa —la instó, separándose un poco. —Y come. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste correctamente?

Ella bufó un poco. La calidez de Benji le había llegado hasta los huesos.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Yo no estoy esperando un niño —la observó con severidad. —Tienes que cuidarte, Al.

—Eso hago —murmuró la aludida, bajando las pestañas. —No te preocupes por mí. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora. Lo prometo.

Benji guardó silencio. Se preguntaba si habían escalado a tal punto de desesperación que habían conseguido que cada uno se ufanara en afirmar cosas que no tenían fundamento para sostener. Había llegado el momento de asegurar lo imposible para mantenerse de pie.

 _Todo estará bien. Estaremos bien. Te pondrás bien._

 _Saldremos vivos de esto._

—Solo… —el muchacho le acunó la mejilla por un momento, con cariño líquido derritiendo sus ojos. —Cuídate, Al. Por favor.

—Eso estoy haciendo —aseguró, experimentando cómo la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas al darse cuenta que por fin había enfrentado sus miedos.

Y había vencido.

—¿Dónde está Frank?

—Durmiendo, en tu habitación —indicó, más ligero, señalando la otra puerta. Alice agradeció con un gesto y se deshizo del abrigo al fin para colarse dentro del cuarto.

Necesitaba el calor de Frank y el contacto con su piel para saberse, por fin, a salvo.

Se había plantado frente a BJ y después de tanto tiempo —tantas lágrimas, tanta debilidad, tanto temor—, lo había alejado de una vez y para siempre. Su sitio era en aquella cama estrecha con Frank, con el vientre henchido de vida y el corazón aleteando de alivio.

Dorcas despertaba y ella había escogido. Las cosas iban a mejorar.

 _Tenían_ que hacerlo.

Benji aguardó a que Al se esfumara tras la puerta antes de decidir si volver al dormitorio o hacerse un café. El cansancio le pesaba, por lo que la segunda idea era tentadora, pero no le agradaba dejar sola a Dorcas por más que fuesen solo unos minutos.

Su reflexión quedó cortada de cuajo cuando un sonoro portazo reveló la figura alterada de Mar, que pasó sin darse cuenta de su presencia para indicar a Gideon y a Edgar que depositaran un inconsciente Fabian en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

Benji quedó atónito al verla vestida de sangre.

—¿Pero qué…?

El pelirrojo solo dejó que su hermano se desplomara antes de volverse hacia él.

—Lo lamento, Fenwick, pero su apartamento estaba más cerca. Cuando despierte lo llevaré a casa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a bocajarro Benji, todavía impresionado. Gideon y Edgar también estaban cubiertos de manchas negras por todo el cuerpo, pero ninguno tanto como Marlenne. No podía ser sangre de alguno de ellos, no podrían andar por su propio pie de ser así.

—Algunos desmanes en Bristol —dijo Prewett, restándole importancia. —Ya lo tenemos bajo control.

—Lo siento mucho, Benji, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —intervino Mar. Lucía alteradísima. Era extraño verla perder los nervios de esa forma, por lo que el estómago vacío del rubio se estrujó presa de un mal presentimiento. —Tengo que irme volando a San Mungo.

La joven no parecía reparar en que su túnica estaba pesada de sangre, ni que no podía salir a la calle con esas pintas. Edgar frunció el ceño al verla retorcerse las manos como si estuviese frente a un león enjaulado.

—Mar, tranquilízate un segundo —pidió el rubio, procurando hacer lo propio.

—McKinnon, relájate. Ya has hecho todo lo que pudiste —le recomendó Gideon desde su sitio. Se había deslizado solo a la cocina y había tomado una botella de cerveza. —Si Ojoloco se entera que te colaste en San Mungo, va a matarte con sus propias manos.

—Marlenne, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer —agregó Edgar, compuesto y racional como siempre.

—No —la joven se veía al borde de un ataque. —Tengo que irme.

Benji inspiró profundo y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Tranquilízate y cuéntame, Mar —susurró bajito, tirando de ella hacia un costado del salón. Ella levantó la mirada suplicante.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que la chica siga con vida, es todo —explicó de manera atropellada.

—¿Quién?

—Jane. Una amiga de Lily.

—¿Cómo…?

—La encontramos en el centro del desastre —tragó saliva antes de agregar. —Los mortífagos se cargaron media ciudad, Benji. Hay decenas de muertos y cientos de heridos. No sé cómo va a tapar esto el Ministerio… casi todos fueron _muggles_.

A Benji le costó asimilar la información, trabajando a media máquina como llevaba haciéndolo hacía tiempo. Leyó la determinación en los ojos de Mar —había aprendido a hacerlo, sabía que la chica podía ser tan terca como Dorcas y en cierto sentido, eso le había granjeado su simpatía— y supo que no tendría sentido oponerse.

—Cámbiate —ordenó, señalándole las ropas embebidas. —Y te ayudaré a cambiar tu aspecto. Puedes usar algo de Al, te haremos más grande —Mar lo observó agradecida. —Si Ojoloco se entera que te mandamos a San Mungo identificada nos volará la cabeza a nosotros —agregó, con una sonrisa sin calidez. —Y cúrate ese corte.

Los dedos de Mar se apoyaron sobre su mejilla abierta, reparando el dolor que había dejado de escocer hacía horas.

—De acuerdo. Rápido. Cada segundo es precioso —Mar siguió el arrebato que le nació del centro del estómago y le tomó brevemente la mano a Benji para murmurar. —Y gracias.

—Ven —la instó el muchacho, hacia el descanso. —Tendrás trabajo cuando vuelvas también.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dorcas despertó y estuvo hablando.

Marlenne ya se estaba desabotonando la túnica, sin pudor alguno, cuando levantó la cabeza impelida por el comentario.

—¿En serio?

Benji cabeceó y permitió deslizar una sonrisa más sincera.

—Sí.

—Eso es excelente —afirmó la joven, suspirando.

—Eso espero.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

Perdonar a Sirius siempre había sido más sencillo.

Era el primero que la había encontrado, puesto que había vuelto a romper la prohibición y se había aparecido de regreso en Dover en vez de en su casa en El Valle de Godric, donde esperaba que no intentasen buscarla por un rato.

Remus dormía, todavía con los resabios de la luna sobre su carne, y Peter —que era el que se había quedado a regañadientes junto al licántropo, luego de una dura discusión porque quería acompañar a los demás al centro de batalla— se había rendido a su lado, sobre el sillón que usaban de a turnos.

Lily los había dejado, en silencio, y se había refugiado en la vieja cocina de Remus. Lloraba bajito sobre sus rodillas, sin poder decidir si esconderse allí para siempre o salir en busca de Mar y los demás para saber cómo estaba Jane.

Cuántas víctimas más había que contar en esa guerra.

Así la había encontrado Sirius tres cuartos de hora después, agazapada entre ollas sucias y cucharones que ya no revolvían con cariño.

Se había dejado caer a su lado, contrariado y —Lily no necesitaba ni verlo para adivinarlo— con las ganas de fumar un cigarro en el borde de los labios.

No lo había hecho. Solo se había removido incómodo, varias veces, para demostrar su inquietud.

—Lo lamento —masculló al fin, con los tobillos cruzados bajo la mesa. —No debí gritarte así. Estaba cagado de miedo.

Sirius era jodidamente sincero y era difícil no perdonarlo cuando agachaba la cabeza como un perro y asumía sus errores.

—Todos estamos un poco paranoicos, pelirroja… Ya sé que no debí pagar contigo, pero tampoco fuiste la persona más inteligente el día de hoy —pronunció, luego de otro rato de largo silencio al refugio del viento que sacudía el mar con fuerza en el exterior. —No te marches sin avisar, por favor. Siento que hayas tenido que ver a Jane en ese estado.

Lily no había mediado palabra, pero no hacía falta. Los exabruptos de Sirius eran como las erupciones de un volcán: sorpresivas, lacerantes. Arrasaban con todo antes de volver a aquietarse, convirtiendo la lava en piedra y regresando a la normalidad.

Ya no estaba enfadado porque ella estaba a salvo y era todo lo que contaba.

Las cosas con James, en cambio, eran más difíciles.

Llegó con el albor de la noche, pálido como un espectro. Se abalanzó sobre la casa, frenético, en busca de su esposa. Cuando sus ojos dieron con la pelirroja encogida a un palmo de distancia de Sirius, la mueca descompuesta resbaló hasta sus pies.

—Estás aquí.

Lily había sido escogida en Gryffindor, y nunca había defraudado los colores de su casa. Levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada mientras Sirius volvía a moverse, inquieto.

James se llevó el puño al pecho, como si quisiera sujetarse el corazón. Sus ojos encendidos llegaron hasta la joven, que olió el peligro y se puso lentamente de pie.

—¿Cómo…? —farfulló él, dando un paso dentro de la cocina. —¿¡Cómo puedes esfumarte de esa manera?! ¡No tenía ni puta idea dónde estabas y…!

—Cálmate, Cuernos —intervino Sirius, precavido, por primera vez en su vida. James le lanzó una mirada asesina adornada de una sonrisa amarga. No podía creer que ahora fuese él el que intentase tranquilizarlo cuando hacía pocas horas la situación era al revés.

—Mantente al margen, Sirius —pidió, inhalando grandes bocanadas para mantenerse por debajo de la hiperventilación. —No es asunto tuyo.

Lily apretó los puños.

—¿Quieres que tome una cuerda y me la ate al cuello, James? —preguntó entre dientes, sin disimular del todo su alteración. —No sabía que era tu mascota.

—No seas ridícula, Lily —pidió el aludido frunciendo el ceño. —No intentes ponerme como el enemigo, porque no lo soy.

—No sé en qué momento te convertiste en esta bestia controladora, ¿sabes?

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó James perdiendo los estribos. Se revolvía el pelo frenético, sin saber si echarse a llorar o abrazar a Lily para no dejarla ir jamás. —¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

—¡No lo estés! —chilló ella, tan colorada como su cabello. —¡Nada ha cambiado, James, ¿es que no lo ves?!

—Claro que ha cambiado —la contradijo el muchacho, tan serio como la muerte. —Estás embarazada, Lily. Eso lo cambia todo.

—No.

—Oye, James…

—Sirius, cállate —ordenaron a la vez, sin despegar sus ojos del otro. El enfado crecía, al igual que la impotencia.

—No voy a dejar de hacer lo que creo correcto —aseveró la pelirroja, dando un paso al frente. James tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Las cosas cambian cuando tu vida depende de la de alguien más.

—¡No trates de ser moralista conmigo! —se exasperó Lily, al borde del llanto. —Sigo siendo Lily. Soy parte de la Orden y no estoy más en peligro que lo que estaba hace cuatro meses.

Su esposo también parecía al punto de explotar de lágrimas de frustración.

—Lily, entiende, por favor, intento pensar en tu bien…

—Entonces deja de controlarme y…

—¿Y qué? —apremió James, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Pregúntame por qué acabo de pasar el peor día de mi vida —el tono de Lily descendió hasta quebrarse en la última palabra, cerrando los párpados para que dos lágrimas cayeran suicidas horadando el piso.

—Lily… —los brazos de James la alcanzaron antes de que sus piernas fallaran y la abrazó con rabia. —Lo lamento tanto…

Sirius carraspeó, incómodo ante la escena e intentó llamar la atención de sus amigos.

—Creo que deberías decirle que… —pero su recomendación se vio silenciada por pasos en la entrada, dudosos que demoraron un momento antes de entrar.

La luz de la varita iluminó el salón a oscuras, haciendo que James se separase de Lily, alerta e indicara en silencio a Sirius que sacase su propia varita.

Sin embargo, fue él quien primero distinguió la silueta de Mar asomándose para dar con ellos en la cocina, seguida muy de cerca de Hestia.

Marlenne tenía una túnica gruesa, pesada, que le quedaba enorme y tenía que sujetársela para no pisarla con sus zapatos. Hestia parecía a punto de vomitar. Sirius obligó con un gesto a James a bajar la varita y los tres observaron atónitos cómo las dos jóvenes se acercaban casi con temor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó James con desconfianza, oliendo el pesar en sus miradas. Mar boqueó, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

—¿Qué…?

Sirius no terminó la frase.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró Mar, haciendo caso omiso de los demás para hundir sus ojos en Lily, que todavía tenía el rostro mojado por el llanto. —Lily, perdóname, por favor, lo siento, yo no quise… yo…

Y allí, frente a todos los presentes, Marlenne rompió a llorar de manera silenciosa, paralizando los músculos de todos. Mar no lloraba. No lo hacía, y jamás lo había hecho en público.

Mar no lloraba.

Pero allí estaba, con el rostro apretado, hinchado, y las lágrimas cayendo hacia abajo, suplicando un perdón que Lily no comprendía.

Hestia salió de su pasmo para dar un paso al frente y aclarar la situación, con la pena infinita en la voz.

—Lo que quiere decir Mar es… —titubeó, haciendo un repaso de la pelirroja y deteniéndose por más de un segundo en su vientre que apenas despuntaba. —Que… ella y los medimagos hicieron todo lo posible, Lily, todo.

—No.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió James, más nervioso, al ver cómo las palabras de Hestia obligaban a Lily a retroceder.

—No.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Lily —musitó la bruja, hundiendo los hombros. —Lo siento. Hicimos todo... No pudimos salvarla.

Mar inspiró y con los ojos velados se dirigió a Sirius y a James. No tenía la fuerza ya para observar a su amiga.

—Jane falleció hace poco menos de una hora.

El silencio fue espectral en Dover, un instante suspendido en el tiempo. Muerto de pena.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, agárrense fuerte porque vengo con una larga nota de autor. Espero no olvidar nada._

 _En primer lugar quiero pedir perdón por la demora, ya saben que siempre cumplo con mis promesas y esta vez me excedí un poquito de los quince días reglamentarios, pero les juro que fue por una buena razón —que explicaré más abajo, es otra de las cosas que tengo para comentarles—. No piensen ni por un segundo que aflojé el ritmo de esta historia. Ya me conocen: no podría._

 _Ahora, pasando al capítulo que nos tocó esta vez, también saben que 1980 siempre es dolor. Necesitaba cortar un poco el exceso de Sirius y Mar de las últimas actualizaciones y también avanzar con algunas tramas aparcadas —sé que nadie recordaba a la pobre Jane pero yo sí, y hacía tiempo que quería escribir estas escenas—, así que nos tomamos un breve respiro de su complicada relación para viajar a esta línea y quebrar un poquito nuestros corazones. Quiero que sepan que —bueno, ya casi siento que estoy siendo demasiado repetitiva reiterando esto otra vez— la trama para Jane estaba pensada desde que le definí personalidad, hace unos veinte capítulos. Sé que fue algo doloroso de leer, pero creo que es difícil pensar en que todos los magos salieron indemnes en el conflicto. En una guerra, no existen solamente bajas de los combatientes, sino —lo que es más terrible—, de lo que podríamos llamar civiles. Así que me tomé la libertad de ilustrar en Jane cómo un conflicto de este tipo, que podríamos sin lugar a dudas extrapolar a nuestro tiempo, a nuestro mundo y a nuestra mierda de realidad, se lleva la vida de miles y millones de inocentes._

 _Claro que no podría hacerle justicia de ninguna manera, con algo tan tonto como un fic. Es solo un pequeñísimo aporte que invita a reflexionar. Jane era joven, tenía sueños y cosas de las que arrepentirse. Lo hubiese hecho, si la vida no se le hubiese escapado del cuerpo antes de tiempo._

 _Por otro lado, pasando a temas igualmente dolorosos, sé que tampoco fue fácil leer la pelea entre Lily y James. No tengo nada contra las historias que nos llenan el corazón retratando su relación perfecta desde el mismísimo momento en el que decidieron aceptarse, pero como soy una inconformista nata, yo no puedo verlo así. Están en guerra, están esperando un hijo y, como se ve en el capítulo, están cagados de miedo. La tensión es evidente y no hay forma que viviesen en un nido de amor libre de cualquier conflicto. Me pareció que algo así podría haber sucedido. Por supuesto, pueden estar en desacuerdo conmigo y me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, saben que me encanta generar debate y compartir qué piensan o qué les generó esta parte de la historia._

 _Ahora, por último, pasando a otro plano, me encantaría compartir con ustedes una noticia que dio vuelta mi vida y me dejó literalmente patas para arriba —sí, y fue la causa de que me demorara tanto en actualizar—. Tuve la suerte de ser escogida para un programa de trabajo en el extranjero, por lo que en algunos meses pasaré siete meses de mi vida en Francia. Es un sueño que todavía no termino de digerir ni por asomo, y que desestructuró muchos de mis planes a corto plazo._

 _Por lo pronto, estaré comentando —al igual que hago con las tonterías del fic— todo lo que vaya sabiendo sobre el tema y el viaje en Twitter, en mi cuenta. Pueden encontrarme como **CeciTonks** , ya saben. Estoy pensando abrir alguna otra plataforma para cotillear esta experiencia —y quién sabe, tal vez algunas cositas originales que tengo por ahí— pero todavía es demasiado reciente como para hacer muchos planes. Si les interesa, ¡los invito a seguirme! También se irán enterando actualizaciones, fotos y adelantos de Guerra, por supuesto._

 _Lo que me lleva a los dos últimos anuncios._

 _El primero es que en mi perfil pueden encontrar una nueva historia llamada_ **«Ecos de Guerra»** _. Es un proyecto que en verdad no debería haber publicado aún —pero me ganó la ansiedad, obviamente, y las ganas de hacer algo bonito por el cumpleaños de James el pasado veintisiete—, que irá sobre algunas viñetas que quedarán por fuera del tintero de Guerra. ¿Qué quiere decir? Que allí publicaré mayormente cosas que, en mi cabeza, sucedieron luego de 1981 con los personajes de este fic—no es ya una sorpresa que esa es la fecha cúlmine de nuestra historia—. Por ahora solo encontraran un pequeño AU, el cual me encantaría conocer su opinión. Les iré informando cuando suba otros, no se preocupen._

 _Ya antes de que me denuncien por seguir parloteando, también les cuento que ya abrieron las votaciones para los_ **Amortentia Awards** _, un concurso de premios a fics en el que Guerra obtuvo increíbles nominaciones —como: Long fic Drama; Long fic Acción/Aventura; Long fic Romance; Long fic Erótico; Long fic en proceso; Fic 2016, Mejor pareja principal—Jily; Mejor pareja secundaria—Blackinnon; y por último Mejor Autora— que no dejo de agradecer. Si les interesa echar un vistazo, pueden buscar el perfil en Facebook o en Google, el formulario salta enseguida. Tienen tiempo hasta el quince de Abril. Hay muchos otros fics geniales con los que me siento increíblemente halagada de estar compitiendo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, de corazón!_

 _Ya saben, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ¡Hay muchos puntos fuertes esta vez! Y bienvenidos a quienes se fueron sumando en estos días, ya respondí a todos —y quienes no tienen cuenta les mando un beso enrome, muchas gracias por regalarme sus palabras— pero de cualquier manera quería agradecer en público._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, como siempre en quince días. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE CAMINO, A TODOS._

 _Un beso enorme._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	47. XLVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLVII**

 _«Oh, but I'm scared to death_

 _That there may not be another one like this_

 _And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

 _I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

 ** _The words that you needed so bad_**

 _And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

 _The things that you needed to have.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Julio de 1978**

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta llegó de lejos, sin aviso previo.

Mar volteó, asombrada. Benji caminaba a una distancia prudencial, pero bajo su máscara de serenidad, había genuina preocupación.

—Ha sido un largo día —explicó de manera escueta, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio había sido el que había reemplazado a Remus hacía pocos días en la tarea de asegurarse que llegase al curso de medimagia en San Mungo. Marlenne no había podido juntar el coraje para afirmarle a Caradoc Dearborn que no precisaba que nadie la acompañase, por lo que había aceptado en silencio. Benji, sin embargo, era un buen cambio. Era él el que se había ocupado de efectuar los hechizos para variar su aspecto, lo que era un alivio porque los nervios de Mar no estaban para tratar la actitud pasivo agresiva de Dorcas.

Benji no había tardado en caerle bien. Le daba su espacio y no se sentía incomodado por sus silencios. No intentaba llenar el espacio con charlas insustanciales y la dejaba a su aire. Era increíblemente amable, como Remus. A la joven le costaba no simpatizar con él.

Por eso la pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja, pues el rubio no parecía la clase de personas que le interesase meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

—No te ves muy bien —le comentó el joven, algo avergonzado. —El curso es muy demandante, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —asintió ella, evasiva. Frenó en seco e hizo un corto ademán. —Aquí está bien, gracias.

Benji no protestó. Estaban a pocas cuadras de la casa de Mar, y allí era donde la dejaba sin falta todas las tardes al caer el sol.

Las caminatas silentes empezaban a ser un bálsamo para los pensamientos siempre a punto de ebullición de Mar. Lily no la había dejado en paz, preguntándole por qué a veces decidía no asistir al curso, e internamente la joven sabía que su amiga también deseaba preguntar por Sirius. No había vuelto a verlo desde su última discusión, pero podía ver en Remus —y hasta en James y Peter— que continuaba furioso.

No tenía ya fortaleza para volver a enfrentarlo. Solía llegar a casa con el temor de que Sirius hubiese decidido ir a buscarla, ignorando sus palabras, y terminase chocándose de bruces con Chris.

En su casa, la presión era igualmente insoportable. Chris tampoco la dejaba en paz, alegando que podía confiar en él y que nada era tan importante como para ocultárselo de esa forma. Mar había llegado a echar dormidera en su té para poder escaquearse por las mañanas con el aliento contenido.

—Cuídate —le había dicho Benji como toda despedida, antes de girarse y echar a andar cabizbajo hacia la dirección opuesta. Mar suspiró e hizo lentamente el camino hasta su hogar.

Las luces estaban encendidas.

Se quedó de piedra, con la puerta abierta a su espalda, al ver la figura erguida que ocupaba el sillón de la sala, extendiendo su presencia regia a todo el ambiente.

—¿Mamá? —tartamudeó, provocando que la mujer enarcara una ceja. El aire se le atoró en la garganta. —¿Qué…?

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —interrumpió ella, enfrentándola de manera directa. Mar tragó espeso y cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta que una vez más se sentía una niña regañada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus manos temblorosas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Marilyn que tenía una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro, rodeada de sedas y cintas. —Llegué hace un momento.

Su corazón realentizó la marcha cuando abrió los brazos en un acto reflejo para recibir a su hermana, que había reducido la distancia de un salto.

—Mira, tu regalo está allí —le indicó, chispeante, antes de alejarse y regresar junto a su madre. La mujer le dirigió una mirada acerada que hundió a la niña en su sitio de inmediato y le hizo un ademán para que se marchara.

Marilyn recogió con mimo los obsequios que había recibido y, con una última observación de soslayo, se marchó arrastrando los pies escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió entonces la bruja, enfrentándose por completo a su hija. Marlenne, todavía sorprendida por su presencia, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para inventar una excusa e intentó salirse por la tangente.

—Creí que no vendrías hasta… —pero se interrumpió de inmediato cuando sintió movimiento en la cocina y, de la arcada, salió Chris con expresión severa y una copa brillante en la mano.

—Aquí tiene —el joven se la tendió a la mujer casi con reverencia, en esa relación cómplice que provocaba en Mar rodar los ojos.

—Gracias, querido —lo lisonjeó su madre sin apartar la mirada de su hija. Marlenne contuvo el torrente de improperios que colgaban de sus labios y permaneció estoica igual que siempre. Ignoró a Chris que la buscaba con insistencia. No tomó asiento. —Quería hacerme cargo de los preparativos, ¿sabes? —comentó la mujer, distraída. Hizo un ademán hacia la pila empaquetada. —Y les traje sus túnicas. La mejor seda de Oriente.

Chris enarcó las cejas ante la falta de atención buscada.

—Tu madre nos estaba contando las conexiones provechosas que hizo en su…

—Milán es precioso, hija —interrumpió la mujer, haciendo caso omiso del muchacho. Balanceaba la copa entre los dedos, sonriéndole a la joven. No parecía reparar en la frialdad con la que Chris la observaba ni la escarcha que caía de la expresión de Marlenne. — De veras —dio un corto sorbo antes de abrir mucho los ojos, como si hubiese caído de pronto en la cuenta de algo. —Deberían ir, los dos, ahora que ya has terminado tus estudios —propuso entusiasmada, antes de apurar la copa para dejarla sobre la mesa. —Incluso diría que es un buen sitio para vivir, mucho mejor que este agujero gris.

—Mamá… —suspiró Mar, hundiendo los hombros.

—Y la gente es estupenda —la mujer no pareció dar muestras de escucharla. Amplió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia el joven cincelado a una distancia prudencial. —Le comentaba a Chris que tu padre está tanteando el terreno para abrir allí una tienda. Un gusto excelente. Los Burke de seguro estarán de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —repuso Chris de inmediato, variando su rostro para suavizarlo con cordialidad. —Suena prometedor.

—Lo es —coincidió la mujer, entusiasmada. —Me encantaría que encontraran allí su lugar.

—Mamá, por favor —intentó Mar una vez más, buscando imprimir en su tono una firmeza que no sentía. —¿Qué…?

—Espero que dejes de holgazanear ahora, hija —previno la bruja, relajándose un poco hacia atrás. La sonrisa de su madre siempre le había hecho sentir a Mar un vacío absoluto.

La nada habitando en su cuerpo.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer —seguía diciendo ella. —Tu padre y los Burke tienen un interés especial en esta fiesta.

—Yo no la pedí —interrumpió con brusquedad la chica, dejándose engullir por el nerviosismo. Como solía ocurrir, su madre, acorazada en su burbuja de cristal esmaltado, no dejaba entrar ni salir nada ni nadie.

Ni siquiera a su hija.

—Vas a tener que aprender a vivir en sociedad, Marlenne —comentó, volviendo a su voz más grave, circunspecta. La atravesó con la mirada antes de agregar. —Es tu trabajo. Sube y muéstrale la túnica a Chris —la mujer ni siquiera había hecho una inflexión para cambiar de tema. Solo torció el gesto y la despachó con una mano. —Estoy segura que es perfecta.

—Todas las túnicas quedarían bien en su hija —sonrió Chris, en una actitud que Mar sabía que se nublaría nada más salir de cuadro su madre. Se había aproximado para recoger la copa vacía y evaporarla con un golpe de varita.

—Lo sé —lucía como si fuese a hacerle una caricia en la mejilla, algo que le produjo un retortijón a Mar. —Eres un cielo, cariño. Me aseguraré de que Marilyn guarde la suya de manera apropiada.

Haciendo gala de su capacidad para variar los temas sin pausa, su madre se puso de pie con esa elegancia natural que tanta envidia sembraba y se esfumó en un tris.

La joven no tardó en reaccionar ni un parpadeo, viendo en el cuadro una hendija por la que huir sin mayores consecuencias.

—Mar… —no había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando Chris la interceptó, tomándola con firmeza por el brazo. —Espera.

Su estampa no olía a peligro, pero el ánimo de la chicha había caído en picada nada más ver la figura de su madre. Algo estalló cerca de sus oídos y le llenó el rostro de sangre, mientras escupía palabras que sabía que no debía dejar salir.

—¿Vas a decirme qué mierda es tan importante de esa noche? —su pulso temblaba, sin estar segura si deseaba conocer la respuesta. Chris no titubeo.

—¿Vas a decirme tu dónde estuviste? —le retrucó enseguida, destilando un poco del enojo que estaba encapsulando. Inspiró hondo para calmarse y la soltó despacio, con la advertencia pintada en la frente. —Escucha —pidió, en voz baja. —No quiero que estemos distanciados. No sé qué he hecho para que no confíes en mí, pero espero que lo que sea que estés haciendo no tenga que ver con Black —Marlenne no se atrevió siquiera a respirar. —¿Puedo quedarme tranquilo?

La atravesó con la mirada limpia que provocaba en Mar la sensación de tambalearse al filo del abismo.

—Sí.

Chris sonrió, esta vez de manera sincera. Suavizó sus facciones y acercó su palma a la mejilla helada de la joven para acunarla con ternura.

—Hemos invitado gente muy importante —le explicó, a medias resignado. Mar no se había movido ni un ápice, pero no había rechazado la caricia. —Negocios. Si quieres puedo detallarte, pero ya sé que nunca te ha interesado demasiado.

—Está bien —exhaló ella, esquivando sus ojos.

—Ya ves que no tengo nada que ocultarte —comentó con intención, dando un paso al frente para tomarle con decisión el rostro entre las manos.

—Tampoco yo, Chris —dijo Mar entre dientes. A pesar de que había girado la cabeza, el beso llegó igual, depositado con mimo sobre sus labios agrietados. Chris la besó dulcemente, sin insistir.

—Vale —convino, separándose para bajar las manos hacia sus hombros y frotarle los brazos. —No estés nerviosa —le recomendó torciendo la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de la chica, por lo que no se amilanó ante su falta de respuesta. —Hacemos esto por tu bien. Hazle caso a tu madre y todo saldrá perfecto.

—Vale.

Mar aguardó a que Chris se le quitara de encima, pero solo sintió sus labios sobre la frente.

—Y…

—¿Qué? —graznó entonces, sin poder controlar sus nervios mucho más. Chris carraspeó y se separó para mirarla con insistencia.

—La parte más alta de la sociedad mágica inglesa estará aquí esa noche —dijo con cuidado. —Sé que también es tu cumpleaños, pero creo que lo mejor será no invitar a tus amigas _sangre sucia_ , ¿sabes? No van a sentirse cómodas. Considera este festejo sólo como parte de un negocio.

Marlenne tuvo que buscar su voz al imaginarse a Mary rodeada de toda la gente con la que su padre hacía _negocios_.

—Ya sé.

Chris no lucía muy convencido.

—Si tú quieres, luego puedes invitarlas a cenar —intentó proponer, sin mucho entusiasmo. —Yo invito.

—No será necesario —se apresuró a responder, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —Marlenne esperó con el aliento atravesado en la garganta, pero Chris no parecía haber terminado. Frunció los labios y prosiguió —Lógicamente, si Potter desea venir, pues…

—No —no tenía caso maquillar el pánico que le había atenazado la voz, así que solo volteó el rostro y se refugió debajo de su flequillo. —Déjalo así.

—Como quieras —se alegró un poco el joven, tomándola por la barbilla para girarla hacia él una vez más. —Tu padre llegará mañana, así que intenta poner tu mejor cara —la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un aleteo de pestañas, que casi rozaban sus pómulos. —Y Mar… —la aludida lo espió sólo por una fracción de segundo. —Marilyn está muy entusiasmada con esta fiesta. Todos lo estamos. Mi padre no quiere que nada salga mal.

—No lo hará —afirmó, con algo de violencia. —Descuida —agregó en tono más bajo, rendida. Chris le dio un último beso en el cabello antes de dejarla ir al fin.

—Vale. Confío en ti.

Sabía que únicamente estaba depositando su seguridad en ella, pero como solía ocurrirle, a Marlenne no le costaba ver un ligero matiz de amenaza enredado entre sus palabras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Agosto de 1978**

El alba atacaba con timidez, buscando remediar la oscuridad a base de hilos dorados bordando aprisa el firmamento. Una neblina sutil, etérea, flotaba por sobre las casitas dormidas de Cokeworth, empañándolas de silencio antes de permitirles despertar.

Lily era, con toda seguridad, la única que parpadeaba observando el horizonte, con los pies descalzos y arrugas en la frente. Llevaba así al menos un cuarto de hora, cuando el sueño la había abandonado por completo y se había rendido a la angustiante tarea de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Había estado repasando la conversación con sus amigas que había ocurrido pocas noches atrás, cuando la insistencia de Mary había sido tan grande que había roto la muralla de clásica apatía de Mar. Lily las había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres se marchaban a una cena largamente esperada.

Se había encargado de acomodar esa misma habitación para que las tres pudiesen dormir con comodidad. Mary estaba ofuscada y no había parado de farfullar ni un momento.

—De verdad no sé qué hacer —se lamentaba, abrazada al almohadón más grande de Lily. Estaba muerta de pena y balbuceaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo. —No es como si estuviésemos en el castillo, ¿saben? Si él no quiere volver a verme… —se mordió el labio antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sin reparar en la mirada que intercambiaban sus amigas. —Y no lo culparía, la verdad, porque por lo que parece, soy una lunática persiguiéndolo sin descanso, que no sabe aceptar que la rechazaron… —Lily estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, pero la chica —que había fruncido el ceño y empezaba a gesticular—, siguió empecinada en su balbuceo. —Si él no quiere volver a verme, ya está —declaró, con los brazos abiertos, dejando caer el almohadón sobre sus rodillas. —No puedo ir a su casa, moriría de pena, y nunca más volvería a hablarle ni a enviarnos lechuzas y quedaré sola y deprimida el resto de mi existencia.

Concluyó su discurso enterrando el rostro colorado entre las manos de manera dramática, mientras Lily sonreía con ternura.

—No crees que estás siendo un poco… —titubeó, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—¿Exagerada? —la ayudó Mary, con pena, saliendo de su refugio entre los dedos.

—Idiota —corrigió Mar, sin inflexión alguna en la voz. Lily torció el gesto y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Mary la detuvo.

—Está bien —aceptó, compungida. —Lo merezco. Pero estoy en pánico —intentó justificarse ante la mueca de desagrado de Mar. —Alguna vez sintieron ese… —hizo aspavientos con las manos intentando describir correctamente su idea. —Es como un hilo, un tirón invisible que las acerca a alguien. No puedo evitarlo, él siempre está en todos lados.

El esbozo de sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Lily, volviéndose súbitamente pensativa.

—Sí.

—Y puedo entender que no le guste —siguió Mary, envalentonada por la compresión de su amiga. —Es decir, es evidente que no puedo agradarle a todo el mundo. Pero Remus siempre se llevó bien conmigo, aunque en verdad lo hace con todos —amagó a tirarse del cabello, pero se arrepintió al último segundo y dejó caer los brazos laxos a los costados. —Es demasiado cortés.

—No digas tonterías, son buenos amigos —la desestimó la pelirroja, chasqueando la lengua. Mary enarcó ambas cejas, apenada.

—¿Y si somos amigos por qué no querría intentar algo más? —murmuró, derrotada. —¿Qué perdemos? —Elevó su mirada hacia Lily antes de añadir —James y tú lo están haciendo muy bien.

El resoplido de Marlenne llegó antes de que la pelirroja atinase a responder.

—O sea que prefieres empezar a salir con Remus aunque él no sienta nada por ti, a estar como están ahora —dijo de corrido, con clara expresión de reprobación.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Mary, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo… no sé qué hacer para gustarle —confesó, sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían de manera irremediable. —No tengo idea. Él es tan… Y yo… —se tapó los ojos con una mano, suspirando. —¿Es que soy muy fea?

Lily saltó de su sitio para acomodarse cerca de la chica y retirarle con cuidado la palma del rostro.

—Mary, estás empezando a divagar —le señaló con dulzura, sonriendo apenas.

—No, es en serio —refunfuñó la aludida, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Crees que Remus sea así de superficial? —apuntó Mar desde su sitio. Mary no dio muestras de oírla.

—Mi otra abuela, la inglesa, decía cuando era pequeña que era muy fea —dijo haciendo un ruidito de desagrado con la garganta. —Con este pelo y las pecas. Como un roedor —hizo una pausa para arrugar la nariz para demostrar su punto. —Tal vez es cierto. Merlín santo, ni siquiera había pensado algo así, yo solo…

—Cálmate —la frenó Lily de inmediato, antes de que siguiese por ese camino. Mary la observó con los ojos enormes, suplicantes. —No eres fea, y de cualquier forma estoy segura que Remus te ve muy bella.

—Pero y si…

—Él no es la clase de persona que mira solo lo exterior, Mary —le explicó con sinceridad absoluta. Mar cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

—¡Entonces le caigo mal! —se frustró la joven, mordiéndose los labios para no caer en la desesperación. —Estuvo siendo tan amable porque soy una pesada, y en realidad solo quería…

—Mary, deja de decir estupideces —la cortó Mar de cuajo, provocando el silencio inmediato de su amiga. Lily le tomó la mano para apretarla con afecto, pero dejó que la otra chica hablase. —No puedes forzar un sentimiento de esa forma —explicó a regañadientes. —O está allí o no lo está. Si Remus no te correspondió es porque no siente lo mismo que tú y punto —Mary se desinfló como un globo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Marlenne tenía razón. —No tiene que ver con tu personalidad o tu aspecto. Solo… no está allí.

—Pero… —protestó, de puro vicio. En el fondo, sabía que la joven tenía razón. Tragó, procurando que la tristeza no la invadiese por completo. Levantó la cabeza y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —¿Hablas por Sirius? —cuestionó casi en un susurro.

—No. Estoy intentando hacerte entrar en razón —aseveró, parca. —Remus te considera una amiga. Tienes que decidir si ese es el sitio que quieres tener a su lado.

Mary suspiró, pero el aire no fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.

—Ya sabes que no —contestó en un hilo de voz. Mar resopló una vez más, haciendo que su flequillo volase lejos de sus ojos por un momento.

—Entonces o ríndete y deja ir lo que sientes por él o aléjate —le propuso, dejándose caer entre las almohadas. —Es tu decisión.

—Eso es… —esa vez, Mary se mordía los labios para no romper a llorar como una tonta. —Muy duro.

—Es la realidad.

Lily rodó los ojos internamente al oír la dureza de las palabras de su amiga y se volvió hacia una compungida Mary. Llamó su atención con delicadeza, encontrando sus ojos celestes deprimidos.

—No pierdas la calma —le aconsejó, tanteando una sonrisa para animarla. —Aunque Mar tiene un poco de razón y…

—¿Crees que deba rendirme? —lanzó Mary de inmediato, viendo cómo la última luz de esperanza se extinguía. El silencio de Lily fue más expresivo que cualquier cosa que ella pudiese haber dicho. —Pero… es que…

—¿Qué? —la alentó la pelirroja. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza. Alejó turbios pensamientos de su mente —esos que incluían capas perfiladas doblando la esquina, acechando— y torció la boca.

—Nada —admitió. —No lo sé…

Lily rodeó sus hombros para darle un medio abrazo.

—Piénsalo con tranquilidad —recomendó, honesta. —No es algo para tomar a la ligera —cruzó una breve mirada con Mar antes de agregar —Estaremos aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas.

Se hizo un largo silencio mecido por la respiración de Mary, quien procuraba recuperar su alegría corriente.

—Gracias —musitó al fin, dejándolo estar por el momento. Lily le sonrió con ganas y ella no pudo más que corresponderle. Parpadeó y se sacudió el pesar para mirar a la pelirroja con su mejor cara. —Y entonces… ¿cómo va todo con James?

La aludida se tranquilizó al ver que Mary regresaba a ser ella misma. Era consciente que el tema con Remus estaba lejos de haberse cerrado, pero le alegraba saber que al menos por esa noche, la joven no dormiría atenazada por la incertidumbre.

—Bien —confesó a media voz. —Muy bien de hecho.

Era una verdad a medias, como bien sabía Mar, pero Mary no tenía por qué enterarse de algunos detalles que concernían a la Orden y sus actividades. En especial, sus actividades.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó la chica de inmediato, entusiasmándose enseguida.

—¿Cómo es qué? —replicó Lily, algo perdida.

—Tener novio.

Aunque esa vez Mar no resopló, la pelirroja no precisó verla para saber que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues… —dudó, divertida y algo avergonzada. —¿Normal? Creo. No hemos cambiado demasiado.

—Lily, por supuesto que cambiaron —la contradijo Mary, airada. —Ya no están en Hogwarts, y pueden verse y _hacer_ lo que quieran.

—Nada cambió demasiado —se apresuró a repetir Lily, cada vez más acalorada.

—¿Quedan muy seguido? —la pinchó su amiga, decidida a arrancarle cada detalle.

—No lo sé…

—Oh, Lily, vamos, eres la única que tiene una relación estable aquí —la amonestó Mary, decidida a distraerse a costa de las experiencias de la pelirroja. —Danos algo de material, ¡por favor!

Pero Lily no tenía mucho para contarle a su amiga, y de cierta manera era eso lo que la tenía desvelada. No tenía sentido sentirse tonta por ello, porque ya lo estaba experimentando hacía tiempo, y objetivamente no podía culparla.

Le avergonzaba su preocupación, tan insignificante e infantil. Estaba siendo ridícula, pero aunque no había dejado de repetírselo internamente desde hacía días, la sensación desagradable a la altura del estómago no desaparecía.

No había vuelto a tener un acercamiento físico con James desde Hogwarts y era eso lo que no podía quitarse de la mente. Una vez que había conseguido ordenar sus pensamientos y respirar con tranquilidad, segura que Jane y las demás estaban a salvo, ese pensamiento era el que la acechaba sin descanso, dejándola incómoda y abochornada.

No podía creer cómo después de una experiencia traumática como la que había vivido en Londres, sus estúpidas hormonas solo podían pensar en ello. Es decir, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de la situación hasta hacía varios días, cuando dejó de tener pesadillas y recrear la calle que había volado en pedazos, casi llevándose la mitad de su cuerpo. Había sido lógico y le agradecía que James le hubiese dado espacio para relamerse las heridas y volver a ponerse en pie.

Sin embargo, esa parte tonta e irremediablemente adolescente, no dejaba de susurrarle que el joven no había intentado un nuevo acercamiento y eso la llenaba de incertidumbre.

¿Es que ya no quería intentarlo con ella? ¿Lo había hecho tan mal esa única vez que James había perdido el interés? ¿O estaba esperando a que le diera algún tipo de señal?

Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar todo aquello y, para su pesar, las jornadas de verano parecían el momento ideal para hacerlo. Despacio, se había ido colmando de inseguridades que empezaban a descontrolarse, con preguntas que le avergonzaba expresar en voz alta y, más aún, temía oír sus respuestas.

Claro que James tenía más experiencia que ella, por lo que no debía estar hundido en todos esos tontos cuestionamientos que la asaltaban. Lily no tenía idea cuánto era el tiempo que debía pasar para tener sexo con su novio por segunda vez —si es que existía tal reglamentación—, y tampoco si era preocupante el dilatado espacio que existía ya desde aquella madrugada en el Baño de Prefectos y el alba frente a sus ojos.

No sabía cómo actuar. La confianza con la que había consolado a Mary se había quebrado y derrumbado a sus pies cuando su amiga había tocado el tema sensible, y desde esa conversación —de la que se había zafado de manera algo torpe— que no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza.

Había más cosas debajo de toda la tontería, reflexiones que solo podía dejar salir en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Si James no había querido acercarse de _esa_ manera… ¿significaba que ya no la quería? ¿No había sido suficiente para él? Había reprendido a Mary por creer que su aspecto era lo que impedía a Remus quererla, pero encontraba la entereza para hacer lo propio en su caso. En cambio, se preguntaba de cara al cielo clareando despacio si James, al verla desnuda, había considerado que no era lo suficientemente bella como para volver a intentarlo.

No se trataba de una cuestión de deseo. No había sentido las rodillas cediendo y el fuego abrazándole el ombligo luego de la noche en el Baño de Prefectos. No le parecía algo reprobable, después de todo, apenas había tenido aquella única experiencia. Lo que la atormentaba era otra cosa: era la inseguridad de ser ella la culpable de la distancia.

Las palabras susurradas de James empezaban a diluirse en la vacilación de Lily, en sus dudas imposibles de pronunciar. Las dudas impuestas por siglos de relegación atacaban al fin su parte más íntima: ¿era suficiente para James?

No podía confesar sus penas a Mary, no luego de haber apaciguado la propia tormenta de su amiga. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada, y sabía que Mary no podría ayudarla en aquel tema pues la joven tenía la misma idea que ella al respecto. No.

Recurrir a Marlenne era la opción más lógica, y sin embargo, existía algo más que frenaba a Lily, más allá de lo abochornada que se sentía por semejantes reflexiones.

Porque estaba segura que irremediablemente eso la llevaría a pensar su relación con Sirius y era algo que Mar parecía querer evitar a toda costa. Lily le había otorgado su espacio, leyendo en el enfado volcánico de Sirius que existía mucho más bajo esa pelea de lo que los demás podían comprender. La chica estaba taciturna y más evasiva que nunca, y Lily no creía que sus tontas inseguridades pudiesen estar en lo alto de las preocupaciones de su amiga.

Aquella era la otra cosa que estaba molestando a la pelirroja, sin duda. Quitando de plano a James, Mar ocupaba el centro de todos sus pensamientos, pues la situación empezaba a ponerse negra y Lily sentía que era la única que podía hacer algo por la chica, pues solo ella la conocía lo suficiente y tenía de primera mano gran parte de lo que ocurría en el interior y en el exterior de la vida de Mar.

Pero una vez más la paralizaba la duda, conociendo la extrema reserva con la que la joven trataba su vida privada. Lily olía algo raro, algo turbio acercándose desde el entorno de Mar, y empezaba a desesperarse al no poder confirmarlo ni hacer nada por evitar el daño.

Sin ir demasiado lejos, aquella misma noche en la que se habían quedado hablando con Mary como en los viejos tiempos, Mar había dado nuevas muestras de su hermetismo. Lily siempre había aceptado el aura de misterio en la familia de su amiga. Después de todo, era la única que provenía de familia de magos y podía entender que se condujeran de manera distinta a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

No obstante, sus recelos creían a la par que las explicaciones de Mar se cerraban cada vez más.

—¿Qué harás por tu cumpleaños? —le había preguntado al pasar Mary, luego de saltar de un tema a otro. La noche pasaba sin prisa, mientras ellas fingían estar al resguardo de Hogwarts, sin más dolor en el cuerpo que el de una indigestión de dulces.

Mar había torcido la expresión como de costumbre.

—Nada.

El universo en su forma más completa sabía que no se podía callar a Mary de esa forma.

—No seas aburrida, Mar. Vamos, lo que sea. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Nada.

—Pues puedes hacer nada conmigo y con Lily, ¿verdad? Como hoy. No es necesario que sea especial —la chica había sonreído, alentando a su amiga que no dio muestras de variar su mueca de hastío.

—¿Para qué preguntas entonces si ya lo tienes decidido?

—Porque me gustaría que alguna vez expreses algo que te gustaría —la picó la aludida, sin ceder. Mar suspiró.

—Nada.

—¡Anda ya!

Lily rio entre dientes mientras Mary le lanzaba un cojín al rostro de Marlenne. Ésta lo atajó antes de que le impactara de lleno y bufó antes de devolvérselo.

—Nada —repitió por centésima vez antes de rendirse. —De cualquier forma no podré hacer lo que quieres —Mary iba a protestar, pero la joven no se lo permitió. —Mis padres darán una fiesta esa noche. Tengo que asistir.

—¿Una fiesta? —se extrañó entonces su amiga, sorprendida.

—¿Necesitas un diccionario?

—Mar —la amonestó Lily desde su sitio, elevando las cejas. La aludida lo dejó estar.

—Cuéntanos más —volvió a presionar Mary, demasiado habituada a la sequedad de su amiga como para ofenderse.

—No hay nada más —masculló ella. —Podemos vernos el día siguiente. No me importa.

—¿No te importa vernos o no te importa la fiesta?

—Les agradecería que no empezasen a pelear —murmuró Lily con la vista al cielo. Mar, que iba a lanzar algún comentario mordaz, se rindió y bajó la guardia.

—La fiesta —confesó. —Solo es alguna excusa de mierda de mis padres para hacer negocios. No tiene caso.

—¿Entonces podemos ir?

—¡No!

Mary se quedó de piedra, al igual que Lily, al oír el grito que lanzó Mar, incorporándose de inmediato. Las miraba con los ojos enormes, con algo que la pelirroja no había podido leer en el momento pero que luego, repasando los hechos, le había parecido más que claro.

Temor.

—Está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así —había refunfuñado Mary, sacudiéndose el estupor y fingiendo un puchero. —Hubiese sido divertido.

—Créeme que no.

La amargura había teñido la voz de su amiga, que luego de eso no había querido seguir hablando de ello. Mary había protestado débilmente pero Lily le había hecho una seña para que lo dejase.

No dejaba de extrañarle el comportamiento errático de su amiga, tal y como lo había desplegado aquella vez, y empezaba a marearla la falta de información. Lo más sencillo hubiese sido solo preguntarle de manera directa pero ya sabía que lo más sencillo no funcionaba con Marlenne.

Con el amanecer en los ojos, Lily se cuestionó cuál sería el papel de Chris en todo lo que estaba pasando sin su conocimiento. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, el amigo de Mar era una persona que decididamente no le caía muy bien, pero nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo porque ella parecía muy apegada a él. Como le había confesado a James alguna vez, Chris convertía a Mar en alguien por completo desconocido, y la sensación de no comprender a su mejor amiga era algo que incomodaba mucho a Lily.

Tenía que hacer algo, estaba segura de ello. El problema era… ¿hacer qué?

Suspiró, ya con el cielo completamente abierto. Era otro día nublado y gris a pesar de ser verano, y la modorra todavía cubría la ciudad como un manto sagrado.

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta de la misma manera en la que no tenía respuesta para sus dudas respecto a James.

Resignada, empezó un debate interno para dar comienzo a la jornada —podría sorprender a su madre y preparar el desayuno para todos—, mientras se daba cuenta lo complicado que se había vuelto todo en el escaso tiempo que había pasado desde que habían salido del castillo.

Bajó los pies de la cama al piso helado recordando con una pincelada de añoranza las largas tardes del verano anterior, en la mansión de James, creyendo que con agitar la varita y poder conjurar un Patronus estarían listos para luchar. Le daba algo de gracia —ternura, incluso— la increíble ingenuidad con la que se había tomado la guerra en aquel entonces. Sentía como si de ello hubiesen pasado siglos, cuando en verdad, solo habían transcurrido menos de doce meses.

Entonces, uno de esos recuerdos cayó pesado sobre ella, paralizándola por completo. Se quedó inmóvil, asimilando la información que había pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo, sin poder creérselo. El aire se espesó por un momento, mientras Lily se ponía de pie de un salto y tomaba aprisa cualquier ropa para echársela encima, coger la varita y salir pitando.

El desayuno debería esperar.

Agitada, echó a correr saltando la verja de su casa sin peinarse. Reparó en que no tenía rumbo luego de dos cuadras, y quiso golpearse al darse cuenta que no llegaría a ningún sitio de esa manera. Buscó algún sitio más o menos resguardado, procurando no hiperventilar y se apareció con un sonoro _«crack»_ en el jardín de Canterbury.

Allí el cielo plomizo parecía aplastar cualquier intento por comenzar el día. Lily entró sin muchos miramientos en la mansión, sin preocuparse por nada más, y llegó a la habitación de James a la carrera, entrando de sopetón. No había tenido tiempo de razonar que podía ser que los chicos estuviesen durmiendo, por lo que se frenó en seco al ver una cabeza despeinada asomando entre las mantas de la cama que solo podía ser de su novio.

—¿Se te perdió algo, pelirroja?

Mierda.

Lily se giró con la boca seca para ver a Sirius sonriéndole socarronamente desde su lecho, con el torso desnudo y una revista en las manos. Ahogada en su descubrimiento, tampoco se había dado cuenta que era más que evidente que Sirius estaría allí.

La chica intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

—Por tu cabello, diría que apenas te has levantado —siguió burlándose Sirius, chispeante. —Si acabas de tener húmedas fantasías y estás buscando a James, te aviso que el tipo tiene el sueño más pesado que vi en mi vida y tendrás que…

—Cállate, cállate —se desesperó Lily, haciendo rápidos movimientos con las manos. Sirius se removió en su sitio y se dispuso a seguir lanzando dardos cuando reparó en la mueca desencajada de la chica, pálida.

Asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre pelirroja? —preguntó entonces, súbitamente serio. El corazón se saltó un latido. —¿Es Mar?

—Despierta a James —pidió ella, ignorando la pregunta. Sin embargo, no esperó a que el joven se moviese sino que ella misma se hizo un espacio sobre el filo del colchón de su novio para susurrarle algo al oído.

James dio un salto que hubiese resultado cómico si la alarma de Sirius no se hubiese disparado. Se levantó y se encasquetó la camiseta antes de unirse a los otros dos. Su amigo estaba manoteando los lentes de la mesita de noche, aturdido de tener a la pelirroja tan cerca.

—Lamento haber venido tan de repente —musitó la chica, dándole algo de espacio a James para adaptarse al mundo. —Creo que es importante.

Su novio tomó la punta de la sábana para frotarse el rostro, antes de colocarse los anteojos de un solo movimiento.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —replicó con la voz pastosa. —Dime qué ocurre.

—Luces como si hubieses visto una banshee —apuntó Sirius, sin gracia. Había conseguido de algún sitio un pitillo que ya humeaba encendido.

Lily lo ignoró, evaluando si James ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto. El estómago se le encogió de angustiante anticipación.

—¿Recuerdan, el año pasado, cuando practicamos aquí nuestros Patronus?

—¿Has venido aquí a ponerte nostálgica?

—Sirius, déjala continuar.

Lily inspiró hondo.

—Cuando Remus propuso usar un boggart. ¿Recuerdan?

—No tenemos mil años, Lily, lo recordamos —se impacientó Sirius, exhalando violentamente el humo de su cigarro.

—Esa tarde que Dorea… esa tarde que Mar lo intentó y… —la pelirroja tartamudeó, sin dar muestras de haber escuchado siquiera la interrupción del joven.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Lily? —inquirió James, frunciendo el ceño. —Respira. Cuéntanos, tranquila.

—El boggart —soltó la joven con desespero, buscando calma que no sentía para poder explicarse correctamente. —El boggart de Mar. ¿Lo recuerdan?

—Pues… —James torció el gesto, buceando en sus recuerdos. Sirius no varió su expresión.

—El boggart de Mar era Chris —barbotó entonces la pelirroja, sintiendo que se ahogaba. —En ese momento no lo reconocí porque solo lo había visto de lejos alguna vez, pero hoy estaba recordando y… era él. El boggart de Mar era él —respiraba como si hubiese corrido una maratón, con los ojos dilatados d ansiedad.

—Maldición —escupió James, irguiéndose por completo en la cama. —Espera. Estás diciendo que…

—Ese boggart —interrumpió Sirius, perdido en algún punto de su mente. —No era sólo él.

—Eran tres personas —coincidió Lily, temerosa. El joven se veía peligrosamente sereno. Tiró el pitillo a medio fumar y lo aplastó con el pulgar, antes de girar el rostro hacia la pelirroja, con el rostro contraído.

—Mierda. Era Marilyn —era lo que sospechaba Lily, y oírlo de boca de Sirius le provocó algo similar a un desfallecimiento. —La niña. Era Marilyn.

—Chris sujetaba a Marilyn —completó ella, pálida. —¿La amenazaba?

—¿Quién era el otro? —preguntó James, nervioso, asimilando el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

—No lo sé —confesó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Creo… pero es horrible —titubeó, esperando a que alguien detuviese sus pensamientos. —Creo que era su padre. No puedo asegurarlo, no lo he visto nunca, solo una foto, una vez…

—No importa —sentenció Sirius, poniéndose de pie. Se había desprendido de todo rastro de mofa o diversión del rostro y solo quedaba su rabia barbotando desde lo más oscuro de su corazón. —No importa una mierda. Esto se terminó.

—Sirius, espe…

—No, Lily, no podemos esperar —la interrumpió él con brusquedad. —Tenemos que sacarla de allí, ¿de acuerdo? Ya. No puede seguir cerca de ese lunático. Me importa una mierda lo que ella piense o quiera, ya tuve suficiente de toda esta esta basura —una sonrisa irónica se le formó en los labios, atravesándole el dolor mal disimulado. —Si quiere odiarme, adelante. Por mí está bien. Iré a sacarla de allí.

James se deshizo de las sábanas para incorporarse.

—Aguarda un momento, de veras tenemos que…

Pero en ese instante Lily hizo un sonido de sorpresa con la garganta, a la par que se giraba despacio hacia la discusión de los muchachos para mostrar su desconsuelo.

—El cumpleaños de Mar es mañana —dijo en un susurro, buscando apoyo en los ojos de James. —Darán una fiesta en la casa McKinnon, me lo contó ella. Estoy segura que Chris estará y… y… No sé cómo explicarlo, ¿vale? —se ofuscó, abrazándose a sí misma. —Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Mar tenía miedo de que fuésemos.

—Mar siempre tiene miedo —terció Sirius con amargura. —Tiene puto miedo de dejar entrar a alguien y que descubra toda la mierda en la que está metida.

James hizo un ademán para que su amigo guardara silencio. Pensaba mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Dices que sus padres harán una fiesta? —repitió con cuidado, poniendo la misma expresión que solía regalar cuando se le ocurría alguna trastada para joder a los Slytherin más odiados. —Y estarán sus padres, claro. Y Chris. Y su hermana.

—Sí.

—Vale —acordó el chico, observando a su novia y a Sirus. —Tenemos que ir y averiguar qué demonios está pasando. Tengo un plan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Agosto de 1978**

Se observó en el espejo con la túnica sin abrochar por atrás, sintiendo que su reflejo no podía expresar en absoluto su interior.

Sus padres habían elegido una vestimenta sobria, opaca, que la hacía ver mucho mayor, incluso a pesar de su escasa estatura. Se había dejado el cabello suelto en su única muestra de rebeldía, y caía en rizos poco controlados a sus costados. Por lo demás, lucía irreconocible. Una perfecta dama en un juego de azar, donde nadie podía ver que en verdad lo único que quería era arrancarse a tiras aquella túnica y, con un poco de suerte, también la piel para gritar hasta derramar toda su sangre.

No dio muestra alguna de reparar en la presencia cuando Chris entró en la habitación sin llamar, ya listo para el evento. Se apostó a su espalda, con los ojos claros chispeantes por encima de su coronilla, y con los dedos fríos le abrochó despacio la túnica.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró, echándole a un costado el cabello para poder depositar un beso detrás de su oreja. Marlenne no respondió. —Hoy será una noche magnífica, Mar —le afirmó con una sonrisa radiante. —Te haré el mejor regalo del mundo, ¿sabes? Lo que hemos esperado por tanto tiempo —el aliento de la joven se congeló en su garganta. —Hago esto para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero. Serás buena, ¿verdad?

Ella se volteó lentamente, sin enfrentar su mirada.

—Sí.

—Te quiero tanto, Mar —suspiró Chris, hundiéndose en su piel. La besó con ganas, con ansiedad.

Con hambre de más.

Mar correspondió trémula, con el corazón acelerado. Tuvo que aferrarse al cuello del joven porque temía caerse presa del pánico.

Él se retiró a regañadientes, luego de un último roce.

—Tenemos que bajar —musitó, contrariado. —¿Estás lista?

Nunca estaría lista.

—Sí.

Le tomó la mano y salieron del cuarto, pasando de largo por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Marilyn y, sin darle tiempo a Mar siquiera a recordar cómo respirar, bajaron la escalera hacia el salón mágicamente ampliado y ya abarrotado.

La chica tuvo un recuerdo fugar de la última Navidad y, a pesar de que no tenía nada en el estómago, las náuseas la golpearon dejándola momentáneamente aturdida.

Intentó tranquilizarse y consolarse con que su padre y Burke le habían prohibido a Marilyn asistir. La niña había hecho un berrinche increíble que había puesto los nervios de punta a su madre, y la única manera de convencerla había sido que Mar le prometiese que subiría a verla y que más tarde le contaría con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de que odiaba ver llorar a su hermana, en su fuero interno había coincidido con su padre: Marilyn tenía que quedar fuera del acecho de toda aquella gente espantosa.

El barullo de cuerpos y copas de cristal la envolvió, andando de la mano de Chris quien saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza a sus muchos conocidos. Supuso que el chico la dejaría con algún grupo de estiradas mujeres e iría a la caza de un buen contacto, pero él no se separó de su mano, ni siquiera cuando a lo lejos le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

Mar soportó muda y estoica la charla insustancial con el tacto de Chris sobre su cintura, apuntalando su sonrisa más falsa cuando se dirigían a ella. No podría quejarse, estaba haciendo una labor fantástica: una muñeca callada y maleable lista para usar.

Chris le ofreció una copa que Mar se bebió de un trago sin respirar, ignorando la mirada algo atónita del joven. No obstante, enseguida hizo un ademán y la volvió a rellenar, sin hacer comentarios. Recién en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que el cosquilleo que bajaba por su garganta evidenciaba que se trataba de hidromiel.

Estaba sopesando mandar todo al diablo y beber el líquido ambarino de su copa, cuando Chris le susurró al oído.

—Mira, esos son los Malfoy —señaló de manera disimulada a una pareja muy alta que sobresalían del resto por sus largas cabelleras rubias. —Fue un gran triunfo de nuestros padres tenerlos aquí hoy —le explicó en voz baja, presionando su cintura para caminar en dirección a ellos. —Son peces bien gordos.

Marlenne lo siguió como una autómata, sintiendo su esófago escupiendo llamas. Dejó a Chris con las cortesías, e ignoró con los párpados bajos el escrutinio nada disimulado de la mujer rubia que de cerca lucía muchísimo más joven.

Chris concluyó el breve intercambio y se separó para volver a hablarle a la joven.

—¿Conoces a la mujer? —ella negó con la cabeza. —Es Narcissa Malfoy. Black, en realidad, hasta que se casó.

El apellido le provocó un aleteo doloroso en el estómago vacío, empapado de hidromiel tibio. Chris hizo una mueca.

—Esos son los Black con los que debemos relacionarnos, Mar —aseguró, observando de reojo como Malfoy se giraba hacia su padre y lo saludaba con cortesía. —Ellos son los que importan.

—No sé por qué me dices eso —replicó la joven con la voz ronca. Llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo sin mediar palabra. —Ya lo sé.

Chris le sonrió y le robó un rápido beso en los labios antes de hacer un paneo de los presentes, buscando los invitados que le faltaba saludar.

Mar sintió la sombra cernirse sobre ellos antes de verlo realmente, pues el hombre se acercó de espaldas.

—Hijo.

El padre de Chris era imponente. Era un poco más alto que él, pero mucho más prominente. Su corpulencia parecía abarcar todo el enorme salón; a Mar siempre le había asaltado la sensación de asfixiarse en su presencia.

—Todo va muy bien, ¿verdad? —comentó con su voz cascada, ignorando por completo a la joven. Chris asintió, bastante pagado de sí mismo.

—Excelente. ¿En cuánto harás el anuncio?

—Luego del aperitivo.

El hombre estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto y recién en ese momento, sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron hacia la silueta de su acompañante.

—Te ves magnífica, Marlenne —la elogió, sumamente correcto. —Igual que tu madre.

Ella quiso tener a mano otra copa llena hasta el borde.

—Gracias.

—Iré con los Malfoy, con permiso.

Chris se quedó observando por un segundo la gigantesca figura de su padre, acercándose a la altiva pareja rubia. El oxígeno ya no parecía llegar hasta la cabeza de Mar, por lo que a su pesar, tuvo que sujetarse con disimulo del joven, disfrazado de abrazo.

Contento, él siguió con sus tareas de co-anfitrión, arrastrándola a su lado. Mar sabía que solo tenía que fingir interés y sonreír, era todo lo que esperaban de ella. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo tan bien, pues su madre había dominado ese arte mucho antes que ella y lo ejecutaba con una maestría digna de admiración. La mujer estaba sentada en el amplio sillón cerca de la ventana, rodeada de otras esposas. Lucía enfrascada en la conversación, aunque a Mar no le costó vislumbrar muchas de sus técnicas de atracción.

Era su manera de tejer relaciones, por supuesto.

Danzando entre los presentes, Mar perdió la cuenta de las copas que vació mientras seguía la estela de Chris. Le costó respirar con normalidad cuando atisbó un grupo de hombres con túnicas oscuras desde donde pudo distinguir con claridad a Mulciber junto a algunos miembros del clan Avery.

Suspiró y se alegró una vez más de que Mary estuviese a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de ese salón, en Escocia y a salvo. También le consolaba saber que Chris no los conocía, pues el muchacho era un año mayor a ellos y de seguro hubiesen coincidido en Hogwarts, si él hubiese asistido. Los Burke, sin embargo, eran una rancia familia que sostenía la vieja costumbre de educar a sus hijos en casa.

Sus ojos siguieron delineando los rostros de aquel grupo y no le costó identificar a Antonin Dolohov, una figura siniestra, cuya lealtad a los mortífagos era más que conocida entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El Ministerio, sin embargo, desoía los consejos de Ojoloco y se mantenía al margen de los juicios de lealtad sobre los miembros más prominentes de la sociedad mágica. Aquel hombre era protegido por los Lestrange, y nadie en el Ministerio —por mucho que Ojoloco insistiese— quería tener a esa familia de enemiga.

Chris captó la atención de la joven y malinterpretó su interés.

—Son compañeros tuyos del colegio, ¿cierto? —tanteó. —¿Quieres ir a saludar?

—No —se apresuró a contradecir ella, tragando grueso. —Vamos por allí —señaló con vaguedad algún punto hacia la parte izquierda del salón, más alejado de donde su madre extendía sus hilos. Conforme, el chico avanzó por entre la multitud, con la mano firmemente apostada en su cintura.

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos cuando Mar finalmente los vio, y su alma cayó a sus pies, haciendo un ruido sordo que no llegó a oir. Se detuvo bruscamente, con el corazón latiendo de manera lastimosa, arrítmica, al darse cuenta que aquel cabello alborotado solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

James y Remus estaban allí, con sus túnicas de gala y una sonrisa artificial pintada en el rostro, el primer síntoma de una noche de pesadilla.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Agosto de 1978**

—No sabía que al final lo habías invitado —le comentó de manera íntima Chris, mientras ella parpadeaba con esperanza de que se tratase de una alucinación producto del alcohol cayendo sobre sus venas. —Ve a saludarlo, anda. Yo estaré con tu padre. Tengo que ultimar unos detalles.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada —ni siquiera estaba segura de qué hacer, si aferrarse a él para evitar acercarse o salir corriendo directo a su habitación—, Chris la dejó plantada en el medio del salón, con el corazón enredado en la garganta.

De manera fantasmal, se hizo paso con extremada lentitud, hacia los jóvenes.

James fue el primero que la vio, haciéndole señas a Remus para que se apartaran de la multitud.

—¿Qué…? —exhaló ella, sin fuerza. Los alcanzó sintiéndose descompuesta. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

Remus tuvo la decencia de parecer incómodo, pero James conservó su sonrisa de compromiso.

—Linda fiesta —comentó, sin visos de ironía. —Teníamos que echarle un vistazo.

Mar se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido hablar con James.

—Remus, si descubren quién eres… —tartamudeó entonces, volviéndose hacia el licántropo. Quiso tomarlo por el brazo —y que no la dejase caer—, pero el muchacho se encogió de hombros y Mar dejó caer su intención, vencida.

—Lo hemos presentado como un primo mío de Irlanda —explicó James, interviniendo. —Era más sencillo que disfrazar a Lily.

Marlenne abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—Dime que ella no está aquí —pidió, en un hilo de voz. Remus suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte —dijo, parco. La expresión lívida de la joven lo obligó a agregar. —Está con Sirius, bajo la capa. Supongo que en alguna esquina, para no tropezar con nadie.

Marlenne paladeó la inconsciencia casi con cariño. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir de pie en esa fiesta del infierno.

—No lo dices en serio —repuso, dejando traslucir su histeria.

—Vinimos a ver qué rayos ocurre aquí, Mar —sentenció James, deshaciéndose de su máscara de cordialidad y expresando la preocupación y seriedad que en verdad sentía. —Qué le pasa a ese tipo y por qué tienes tanto miedo.

—¿Miedo? —graznó ella, con los dedos agarrotados por no poder sostenerse de algo. De alguien.

Al borde del abismo del mundo.

—Estamos aquí para ti —la consoló Remus, alargando el brazo que nunca llegó a su hombro. Mar saltó violentamente hacia atrás, pálida y más asustada que nunca.

—Tienen que irse.

—No —la negativa de James fue categórica. —Mar, habla con nosotros. Queremos ayudarte.

—¡Tienen que irse! —chilló, alejándose aún más. Algunos invitados habían volteado con curiosidad, pero el grito no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que resonara por todo el salón. Remus intercambió una preocupante mirada con James; Mar parecía al punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

—Mar, por favor…

—Quisiera pedir su atención un momento —la voz de Chris sí se esparció por el inmenso espacio, producto de un _Sonorus_ , cortando de raíz la discusión. Le retumbó en el pecho agitado de Mar, que giró para encontrarlo elevado varios centímetros por encima de los presentes, en una pequeña tarima que no había visto antes.

—Mar —la llamó Remus, pero la joven se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no contestar. Chris seguía hablando, haciendo un elegante gesto con la mano.

—Me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión, antes que nada, para reconocer la brillante asociación de mi padre —le lanzó una cálida mirada hacia el hombre que inclinó la cabeza para aceptar el murmullo de aprobación. —Con el Señor McKinnon, el mejor anfitrión de Manchester —el padre de Mar imitó el gesto de Burke, radiante de orgullo.

Chris hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Como bien saben, esta noche es muy especial. Es el cumpleaños de la persona más importante de mi vida, y me gustaría que se acercara —sus ojos encontraron los de la joven, quién retomó su andar autómata mientras el resto de los invitados le hacían espacio para que llegase hasta los pies de Chris. —Mar, si tienes el gusto…

Le tendió una mano para que subiese el escalón de la tarima, con la adoración tatuada en la mirada. Mar sintió el tacto frío sobre su palma y se aferró a ella como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Si lo soltaba, estaba segura que iba a caerse. Chris le pasó rápidamente el brazo por la cintura y la aproximó a él.

—Ahora, quisiera… —la sonrisa del muchacho era tan amplia como para perderse en ella. —Los Burke y los McKinnon llevan haciendo negocios años y años… Creo que es tiempo de formalizar la unión de nuestras familias —Mar experimentó el suicidio absoluto de su estómago, que dio una última sacudida antes de esfumarse de su cuerpo. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, por lo que las palabras de Chris le llegaban lentamente, desde un sitio mucho más lejano.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Estaba segura.

—El interés de mi padre me llevó a conocer a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —prosiguió Chris, con la voz ronca. Mar creyó desfallecer una vez más aquella noche, y se giró despacio hacia la multitud de rancios invitados que observaban su tortura personal adornados de copas brillantes. —Marlenne fue mi compañera desde siempre y, gracias a nuestros padres, creemos que es momento de que la comunidad mágica sepa que nuestras familias estarán enlazadas por siempre.

La chica tragó y observó la ilusión de Chris de soslayo.

En la esquina opuesta a la tarima, se habían materializado de pronto un par de ojos llameantes que la abrasaron en la distancia.

Estaba consumiéndose en fuego que no podía controlar.

—Mar, quiero que nos comprometamos —sentenció Chris, ajeno a su mente. Le estaba ofreciendo el anhelo más profundo de su corazón y ella no pudo dejar que su rostro expresara nada en absoluto. —Quiero honrar nuestras familias y regalarte aquello con lo que soñamos siempre. Te quiero, y quiero casarme contigo, porque nadie, nunca, podrá ocupar el lugar que tienes en mi vida.

Sirius tampoco evidenciaba ningún tipo de emoción. Lily también se había descubierto —observando con horror la sucesión de hechos hilvanados frente suyo—, pero era Sirius el que enviaba dardos llameantes directos a Mar, desde sus ojos.

Inmóvil.

—¿Qué me dices?

Chris la acariciaba con la mirada, esperando la confirmación de algo que estaba escrito que debía ocurrir desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado.

Sirius se volvió una figura de contornos borrosos. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en llamas, podía imaginar la escarcha apoderándose de sus venas.

Congelándola.

—Sí.

Los aplausos disfrazaron el momento más horrible en la vida de Marlenne, mientras se sujetaba de Chris para no caer en el vacío de la inconsciencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Agosto de 1978**

—Mar, por favor, detente —la voz de Lily la siguió en su débil carrera escaleras arriba, luego de impostar por un tiempo que se le había antojado infinito la felicidad que debía sentir —según su padre— ante el anuncio. Había aceptado las felicitaciones de los clientes más distinguidos de su familia y también los contactos de los Burke sin reconocer un solo rostro o una sola palabra.

No recordaba cómo había conseguido salir de la sala que estaba sofocándola, pero no había pasado ni un segundo que había sentido la presencia de Lily cubierta por la capa.

La joven prosiguió su camino, derecho hasta su dormitorio. Lily imitó sus pasos y cerró la puerta, sacándose la capa de un manotazo y murmurando hechizos silenciadores.

Las piernas de Mar no soportarían mucho más. Atravesó como un rayo la habitación hasta el pequeño baño al que tenía acceso privado desde el cuarto y cayó de frente al váter, vomitando violentamente bilis y restos de hidromiel. La pelirroja la alcanzó en un santiamén, cerniéndose sobre su encogida amiga para sujetarle el cabello con ambas manos por encima de su cuello.

Mar se sacudía en arcadas pero poco era lo que podía escupir más que saliva amarga. Lily se susurraba consuelo al oído mientras aguardaba que el acceso terminase, intentando discernir si el temblor era por las náuseas o por la vida. La joven se quedó laxa al cabo de pocos minutos, y su amiga limpió con un silencioso movimiento de varita a la par que le tendía una toalla.

La joven rehuyó su mirada, limpiándose la boca a desgana.

—¿Mejor? —aventuró Lily en voz baja. El baño era muy pequeño, y ambas ocupaban casi la totalidad del linóleo del suelo. Mar supo que no tenía escapatoria y, de cualquier manera, de haberla tenido no habría tenido la fuerza para tomarla.

—Apenas —respondió con sinceridad, la garganta rasposa de náuseas. Lily dejó discurrir algunos minutos mientras la joven se reponía poco a poco. Había cerrado los ojos y apoyado la cabeza sobre el filo del váter, más hundida que nunca.

—Mar, necesito que me expliques qué mierda está pasando —dijo al fin la pelirroja, llena de pena. No quería obligar a su amiga, ni aprovecharse de su frágil estado, pero creía que la situación había llegado a un límite.

La chica inspiró, envuelta en espasmos.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes —pidió Lily, desesperándose. —No eres la culpable aquí, Mar, entiéndelo —las pestañas de su amiga seguían pegadas a sus pómulos, empecinada en no mirarla. —Pero ni no conocemos qué es lo que se está cociendo, no podemos ayudarte.

A pesar de ello, Mar permaneció en un obcecado mutismo que hizo que Lily perdiese los papeles.

—Mar, te lo suplico —le tomó las manos para obligarla a levantar la vista. —Dímelo. Dime. Sé que tienes miedo, pero… nada va a pasar. Estamos aquí. Dime qué mierda pasa —la pelirroja pudo ver su reflejo pálido en la mirada vidriada de su amiga. Insistió, deseando que Mar no se quebrase en mil pedazos. —¿Vas a casarte con Chris?

—Sí.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —se alarmó la joven, ante la afirmación inmediata de su amiga.

—Siempre lo supe.

—Pero, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Una sonrisa quebrada se extendió por el rostro de Mar, atreviéndose a enfrentar a Lily por primera vez.

No respondió.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? —lanzó la pelirroja inundada de tristeza. No podía comprender. —No lo quieres.

—Sí lo quiero —murmuró Mar frunciendo la nariz, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Lily se revolvió incómoda y decidió quitarse todos los tapujos.

—¿Lo amas? —inquirió, insegura. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza, sobándose la frente.

—Como a un hermano.

Lily sonrió con tristeza.

—No puedes casarte con un hermano, Mar —replicó con dulzura, intentando recuperar el contacto. Sin embargo, la joven abrió los ojos afiebrados y se arrastró hacia atrás, sin terminar de despegar el culo del piso. Atravesó el límite del pequeñísimo baño y añadió una distancia que Lily no supo si debía eliminar.

—Lo sé —masticó las palabras con fuerza, mientras usaba las manos para ayudarse a ponerse en pie. Lily la imitó precavida, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarla. Marlenne no había dejado de temblar.

Se giró para darle la espalda, buscando el aire que no ingresaba en sus pulmones. —No tengo alternativa —susurró, demasiado bajo.

—¿Qué? —instó Lily, acercándose.

—Que no tengo alternativa.

—¿Por qué? —la pelirroja frunció el ceño. —Eso es ridículo. Si no lo quieres, no debes casarte —recordó la imagen del boggart de Mar, aquella lejana tarde que había echado una luz distinta sobre los hechos. —Mar, ¿por qué..?

—No lo entiendes —masculló ella, interrumpiéndola. —No tengo alternativa. No puedo huir. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

—Mar, ese tipo te da miedo.

—No es cierto.

—Lo vi. Lo recuerdo. Tu boggart… ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿Por qué no… ?

—¡No es cierto! —Marlenne se giró, desencajada, conquistada por los espasmos que la recorrían entera. Si Lily no la hubiese conocido, hubiese jurado que lloraba. —Lily, por favor, no te metas en esto. Entiende que no…

—Eso es lo que quiero —la cortó la pelirroja, impaciente y angustiada. —Entender lo que pasa aquí.

—No lo hagas —contradijo Mar, abrazándose a sí misma. —No lo hagas. Solo vete. Olvídalo —parecía presa de un delirio febril. —Vete.

—No —Lily podía sentir el cabreo mordiéndole la punta de los pies. Trató de mantener la cabeza fría, pero era algo complicado en su situación. —No puedes solo empujar fuera a la gente que quiere ayudarte, Mar.

—No puedes ayudarme. No hay nada qué ayudar.

—No voy a irme de aquí hasta que no me des una explicación coherente —se obcecó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, a que la presión que estaba poniendo sobre Mar fuese demasiado y provocase su colapso. Pero había algo en su interior que estaba guiándola, que le aseguraba que ese era el momento indicado.

Aquella noche era el fin de todos los secretos de Mar.

—Lily, por favor —rogó la joven, al borde de un brote histérico. —No puedes…

—Claro que puedo —la contradijo presa de la rabia. —Tienes que verte, Mar. Estás hecha polvo. No tengo idea cómo sigues en pie… Puedo sentir tu dolor desde aquí —su enojo se suavizó al ver que la aludida boqueaba sin saber qué decir. —Déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes —repitió, al fin, ronca. —Nadie puede.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que casarme con Chris. Es el mal menor. Sino…

—¿Sino qué? —apremió Lily, presionando un poco más. —¿Sino qué, Mar?

—Tengo que proteger a Marilyn, Lily —sentenció la chica, suplicante. La pelirroja jamás la había visto tan débil en su vida. Su dique de contención dio su última exhalación y se quebró al fin, desbordando el torrente de miedos que había amurallado toda su existencia. —Mi padre… Él y Burke tienen negocios. Turbios. No lo sé, siempre preferí no saberlo… No tener idea de ello. Sé que se relacionan con mortífagos, tú los has visto aquí… —se estaba quedando sin aire mientras barbotaba las palabras con la voz entrecortada, como si una parte de sí todavía quisiese guardárselo todo en lo más profundo de su ser. Lily había horadado su voluntad, pero Marlenne llevaba años de experiencia ocultando sus temores. —Mi padre hará lo que sea por conseguir el status de los Burke, es todo lo que quiso desde que consiguió su fortuna. El padre de Chris… —se sacudió en un temblor que la dejó sin aliento. —El padre de Chris lo utiliza como caballo de batalla y mi padre lo sabe. Y sabe que Chris me quiere, y pretende usarlo a su favor. Si me caso con él, nuestra familia será casi tan pura como la de ellos y él estará en la misma altura que Burke. ¿No lo entiendes? —soltó de tirón, sin respirar. La observó con sus grandes ojos colmados de súplica. —No puedo negarme.

—¿Por qué no puedes? Mar, ¡es tu vida! —se exasperó Lily, asimilando la información poco a poco. —Serás desgraciada e infeliz, además de…

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién crees que lo hará? —la cortó la chica, sacudida por espasmos. —Si mi padre no consigue hacerlo conmigo, encontrará la manera de unir a Marilyn con algún otro Burke. No me extrañaría que lo intentara incluso con Chris.

—No es posible.

—No —la negación se quebró sobre sus labios. —No si puedo evitarlo.

—Tu padre no podría hacerlo —contradijo Lily, asqueada. —Es tu padre. Es el padre de ambas. No las vendería al mejor postor.

—No es eso lo que está haciendo —repuso Mar, mortalmente serena. —Está asegurando nuestro futuro.

—Eso no es asegurar el…

—Ya lo sé, Lily —la frenó la joven. —Pero esa es su forma de ver las cosas —la pelirroja volvió a despegar los labios para hablar, pero Marlenne sacudió la cabeza impidiéndoselo. —Y yo tengo la mía. Voy a cuidar a Marilyn aunque me deje la piel en ello.

—No… —Lily se mordió el labio repleta de impotencia. —No sé qué decir.

—Solo vete, por favor —rogó Mar, hundida. —Ya lo sabes: no hay nada qué hacer. Estoy bien —sopesó sus palabras antes de añadir —Estaré bien. Chris es un buen chico. Todo saldrá bien —inspiró profundo como si el aire que entraba a codazos hacia su organismo fuese suficiente para remendarla entera. —Tengo que volver a bajar —sonrió con la tristeza de mil cristales. —Es mi fiesta después de todo.

Lily no se movió cuando Mar se aferró a los barrotes de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Todavía temblaba y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca. Perlada, agónica.

—¿Y Sirius? —preguntó la pelirroja bajito, con las lágrimas que Mar no podía derramar pendiendo de sus pestañas. —¿Qué hay de Sirius?

Su amiga no volteó para responder, y desde ese ángulo Lily no pudo ver la fuerza que se imprimía en los tendones de su muñeca al sujetarse del picaporte.

—Sirius nada.

—Pero…

—Sirius fue solo un error —el tono trémulo de Mar había variado hasta convertirse en uno cavernoso, tomado. —Una equivocación. Siempre supe que mi lugar estaba con Chris. Eso no ha cambiado.

Antes de que Lily pudiese detenerla, la joven se había deshecho de los hechizos y había salido arrastrando los pies, sin volver la vista atrás. La pelirroja supo que se avecinaba una tormenta, una furiosa y espesa tormenta que tenía apellido Black y que sería jodidamente imparable.

Y destructora.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Agosto de 1978**

No se molestó en comprender lo que le estaban diciendo, ni siquiera sintió los dedos de James y de Remus tratando de impedirle que saliese pitando de allí. Tenía tanta energía en el cuerpo que no había precisado más que un simple sacudón para quitárselos de encima, e ignorar la mirada aterrada de la pelirroja que solo le dio paso antes de volver a colocarse la capa.

Sirius salió por la puerta ventana que tanto conocía, esa que daba al portal de los McKinnon ante unas pocas miradas incrédulas. La mayoría de los invitados se había sumido en un aplauso cortés, dándole la espalda concentrados en la feliz pareja que se vanagloriaba en la otra punta.

El pitido infernal en los oídos estaba a punto de enloquecerlo. Cruzó el cuadrado de césped iluminado por la fiesta en pleno apogeo casi sin tocarlo, como si estuviese volando. Pensó en transformarse y correr como perro, hacia ningún lugar.

Hacia el abismo.

Sin embargo solo presionó con más fuerza la varita que no recordaba haber sacado, creando chispas repletas de estática que no llegaban a quemarle el cuerpo.

No estaba seguro qué era lo que quería hacer. Correr, gritar, o incluso llorar.

Arrancarse la piel a tiras, despacio, y lavarse esa sensación de haber sido burlado y tomado por un completo imbécil. Quería borrar el último año de su vida con su sangre, tapando de rojo el nombre de Marlenne para no volver a verlo nunca.

Gritó de pura rabia, a media cuadra de distancia de la casa McKinnon, y le importó una mierda. Gritó, escupiendo saliva y dolor.

Quería dejar de sentirse así.

Quería estar vacío.

Quería que todo terminase.

—Vas a despertar a todo el puto vecindario —oyó a su espalda, haciendo que saltase en su sitio y apuntase directamente con la varita.

Sirius Black no estaba para juegos esa noche.

Sin embargo, la punta chispeante solo iluminó el rostro sereno de Dorcas, con un cigarro apagado en los labios.

—Si vas a darme fuego, que no sea en toda mi cara. La aprecio bastante —se burló, sin amilanarse de la amenaza tan próxima. Descolocado, Sirius tardó más de la cuenta en bajar la varita.

Resollaba, y no sabía en qué momento había perdido el aliento.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —soltó, lo primero que le llegó a la mente. A pesar de la rabia, sus sentidos se encontraban embotados, perdidos. Lejos de allí.

Dorcas solo sonrió y echó a andar, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiese.

—No creerás que íbamos a dejar este gran _evento_ sin cubrir —sugirió, con retintín en la voz. Se había quitado el cigarro de la boca y estaba encendiéndolo con su propia varita. Sirius no tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba hablando. —Dearborn tenía un ojo en esto desde que fue anunciado. Allí dentro hay un nido de mortífagos.

—Ya sé —se apresuró a responder el joven. No le agradaba que lo tratasen como niño. Dorcas lo había pillado con la guardia baj y, desorientado, no sabía si quedarse allí o desaparecerse.

Y correr por toda Inglaterra en forma de perro.

No era mala idea.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —sonrió la chica, socarrona. —¿Creíste que queríamos cuidar a tu novia? —Sirius se frenó en seco y le regaló su mejor mirada asesina. —Tranquilo, macho —se atajó Dorcas, con las palmas extendidas. —Era una broma.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No estamos de buen humor, por lo que veo —canturreó la joven, risueña. —Creí que Sirius Black siempre estaba listo para liarla.

Los ojos de Sirius centellearon en la oscuridad de la noche. Dorcas se mordió el labio, tirando la colilla al suelo para pisarla con la punta de la bota.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó a bocajarro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que necesitas una botella de whisky de fuego y un buen morreo —explicó ella, sonriendo. Estaba siendo pedante, y Sirius lo sabía, pero de pronto su propuesta no sonaba tan mal. —Tengo todo eso en casa y más, no sé si entiendes lo que digo.

—¿No estabas vigilando el nido de mortífagos? —masculló el muchacho sin pensar, apretando inconscientemente los puños. Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que queden más de una o dos horas. Y Fabian está cerca del jardín trasero. Creo que puede cubrirlo.

La mirada de Sirius ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra y en ella, la sonrisa provocadora de Dorcas arrancaba destellos que lo cegaban.

Mandar todo a la mierda también era una poción tentadora.

—Vale.

La chica pronunció su mueca felina y se acercó, encantada.

—No hay nadie en mi apartamento, Alice dijo que pasaría la noche afuera —comentó, colgándose enseguida del cuello de Sirius y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo en llamas. —Así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para borrarte ese aire de mártir que te traes. Ya verás lo que es bueno para ti.

Una botella entera de whisky en menos de media hora había bastado para que Sirius diluyese su cólera e impotencia en alcohol, y no había amanecido siquiera cuando se vio a sí mismo eyaculando de manera violenta sobre el cuerpo glorioso de Dorcas.

Se había venido con rabia dos veces, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Había tomado todo lo que Dorcas le ofrecía y la había deshecho a su merced, le había clavado con saña los dedos en la piel, le había mordido cada rincón y había logrado hacerla llorar de placer. El dolor ya no existía, en una mente en blanco bajo embestidas ahogadas de su propia mierda.

Durante esos mismos momentos, exactamente en los mismos latidos desaforados de su corazón, el pulso de Marlenne también se disparaba — _«_ _te ves bellísima, mi amor, déjame desnudarte_ _»_ — al sentir finalmente el peso desconocido de Chris sobre su piel, bebiéndola a besos que tenían gusto a hiel.

La fiesta había terminado y él, férreo y seguro, la había conducido hasta su casa, a su propia habitación.

—Quería darte la sorpresa —le había confesado, apartándole el cabello para poder deshacerse de los broches de la túnica. —Fue un golpe preciso a nuestra imagen, estoy seguro que los Malfoy querrán hacer negocios con esto —la espalda de Mar había emergido por debajo de la tela, y Chris se había quedado admirándola por un segundo. — No te asustes —le había pedido cuando la túnica había caído a sus pies, desinflada, revelándola en ropa interior. —No tenemos que hacerlo de inmediato, por supuesto. Somos demasiado jóvenes. Fue solo una cuestión estratégica —sonrió, adorándola con la mirada. —Quise tenerte así desde hace tanto… creo que esta es la mejor manera de terminar esta noche. Vamos a recordarla por siempre, ¿verdad? No tengas miedo. Te amo, Mar.

Ella no había mediado palabra alguna. Vacía, lo había dejado hacer, entre murmullos que no entendía y caricias que no podía sentir.

Los ojos llameantes de Sirius seguían acechándola en esa cama, cuando giró la cabeza para que Chris enterrase la nariz en su cuello, hundiéndose por primera vez en su cuerpo macilento.

El joven ahogó un gemido de excitación contra la piel de Mar, mientras los dedos de la joven tocaban trémulos su mejilla, preguntándose de dónde provenía aquella humedad que había bañado súbitamente su rostro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No estoy segura si escribir la nota de autor o solo irme y no regresar jamás luego de lanzarles este capítulo-bofetada a la cara._

 _Iré por lo primero a riesgo de que me odien el resto de sus vidas, así que solo tienen que leerme un poquito más._

 _Lo primero que quisiera decirles es que, al fin, a este fic le quedan pocos misterios por resolver. El otro día espié y descubrí que la primera vez que vimos a Chris en esta historia fue en el capítulo cinco. Más de cuarenta capítulos después, podemos empezar a entender el rol de este personaje en la historia. Estoy un poco nerviosa, porque ya sé que estas aclaraciones han sido largamente esperadas por todos, así que espero ansiosa sus reacciones._

 _Sé que cuando escribes un libro no tienes que justificar cada escena, pero creo que este espacio que deja FF a los escritores sirve para expresar mejor nuestras ideas y sentimientos. Por eso les diré que toda esta situación fue pensada por mí desde que delineé el personaje de Mar —sí, en aquel quinto viejo capítulo— y que más allá de los fines estéticos y de suspenso de la historia, creo que fue necesario todo este trayecto —de ver cómo se encuentran Sirius y Mar ya en 1980, sus primeras interacciones, la manera en la que empezaron su relación y cómo terminaron consumidos por el fuego que ninguno había querido encender— para poder apreciar estas escenas en su forma más completa. Sé que digo a menudo que tenía pensadas las cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero les juro que es verdad: he tenido escalofríos recreando una y otra vez la escena de la propuesta de matrimonio de Chris, la cara descompuesta de Mar y la cincelada de Sirius. Estuvo en mi cabeza desde el inicio y no saben los nervios y las ganas que tenía de mostrárselos al fin._

 _He vuelto a pecar y centrar el capítulo absolutamente en Mar, lo sé. Pido disculpas para quienes no le tienen tanto aprecio al personaje, pero les prometo que ahora que tenemos todas las piezas en juego, ella dejará de monopolizar la trama. Todavía tengo muchas cosas para desarrollar sobre los demás involucrados en esta Guerra, y soy consciente de que es difícil mantener este juego en el que muestro todas sus vidas. Mar y Sirius merecían este pequeño paréntesis para deshilvanar al fin todos esos secretos._

 _Por ahora creo que es todo. Aún quedan explicaciones por dar —no sería yo si les hubiese revelado todo de un tirón— y muchos huecos que llenar, pero al menos ya tenemos claro algunos aspectos, ¿verdad?_

 _Tengo que admitirles también que siento muchísimo la demora que tuve en las últimas actualizaciones. No tiene sentido que me excuse, así que solo les diré que estoy reordenando mi vida lo más rápido que puedo y Guerra está en el tope de mis prioridades. Ya les conté mil veces que en mi cabeza esta historia ya está redondeada casi por completo, así que solo es cuestión de conseguir el tiempo para seguir trayéndoselas. El próximo aún no tiene línea temporal definida —estoy entre regresar a Hogwarts para terminar ese ciclo o aterrizar justo después de la boda de Lily y James en 1979— pero trataré de traerlo como siempre en quince o veinte días. Si manejan Twitter, les recomiendo que sigan mi cuenta, **CeciTonks** , porque allí suelo ir contando el progreso de escritura —y para qué negarlo, también fangirleo mucho—._

 _Otra cosa que quería anunciar es que con un grupo de amantes de la maravillosa primera generación, hemos abierto un grupo en Facebook para intercambiar opiniones, recomendaciones y tonterías. Se llama « **Jily Squad** » y solo tienen que enviar la solicitud para que las añada. ¡Los invito a todos a unirse!_

 _Antes de cerrar, les confieso que el miércoles es mi cumpleaños. Este año se convirtió en algo muy especial para mí, ya les hablé de mi futuro viaje —un sueño que no termino de asimilar— y además, se cumplirán diez años desde que descubrí el fascinante mundo de los fics. Sí, ¡diez años!_

 _Así que si todavía no se atrevieron a hacerme saber qué opinan de esta historia, o si quieren hacerme pagar por todo el dolor que estoy haciéndoles pasar a Sirius y Mar, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo pedir es un review. Los estaré esperando muy, muy ansiosa y emocionada. ¡Anímense!_

 _Y GRACIAS a todos los que eligieron andar conmigo este camino. Se los digo siempre, pero no dejaré de hacerlo porque sin ustedes, Guerra no sería lo que es hoy. Gracias._

 _¡No olviden pasar por «_ **Ecos de Guerra** _», «_ **María** _», y «_ **No vales más que yo** _»! Son pequeños spin-offs de esta historia, los espero._

 _Nada más que decir._

 _Los quiero millones._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	48. XLVIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLVIII**

 _«What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your **magical mystery ride**_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Marzo de 1978**

Le tomó varios días juntar la valentía —y también, la sensatez— para abordar a Benji sin sentirse ridícula ni despechada. Alice no veía en su amigo ninguna diferencia, por supuesto.

El rubio continuaba su viejo hábito de recogerla a la salida del bar para ir andando hasta el apartamento. Hacía frío, y Al solía terminar enganchándose a su brazo. Benji siempre era cálido, sereno. Hacían algunos comentarios de la jornada, reían, él la pinchaba para que hiciese algún avance con Frank, ella declinaba con algún balbuceo y llegaban.

Benji subía hasta la puerta, pero se esfumaba antes de ver a Dorcas. A menos que hubiesen hecho planes, la dejaba puntual como un príncipe y se marchaba a Liverpool, haciendo que Alice se sintiese culpable por todo el tiempo que le hacía perder.

Pero esa semana se había sentido demasiado incómoda para poder pensar en ello. Lo único que reproducía su mente cuando veía al rubio era aquella imagen de esa mujer tomándole la mano, sonriéndole como si tuviese el derecho a hacerlo.

A pesar de que sabía que no se trataba del fin del mundo —un abismo abierto con una sonrisa de labios carnosos y pestañas largas—, el pequeño universo de Alice se había trastocado sin remedio. Si no hablaba con Benji iba a terminar por consumirse entera, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas para no soltar palabra frente a Dorcas.

Esos días de ansiedad, además de prestar especial atención a su amigo, que lucía imperturbable, había estado haciendo memoria y observando por el rabillo del ojo a Dorcas.

La chica parecía no haber notado ninguna extraña perturbación en el aire —era lo que más frustraba a Alice, ser la única que veía que el mundo no se había detenido por más que ella lo sintiese de esa manera— y seguía con su rutina pautada.

No habían vuelto a enviarlos a Escocia, a pesar de que algunos escuadrones esporádicos todavía registraban la zona. Se acercaba una nueva ronda de entrenamiento intenso antes de las nuevas examinaciones y en el Ministerio las cosas estaban increíblemente tensas.

A pesar de que Dorcas tenía la valentía de elevar la barbilla y fulminar con la mirada a Dearborn cada vez que podía —no le había perdonado todavía el último encontronazo—, era evidente que de a poco la chica empezaba a demostrar sus cualidades. Su jefe no le hacía cumplidos, por supuesto, pero la ausencia de gruñidos era suficiente para ver cómo el brillo de Dorcas empezaba a alcanzarle.

Y Alice no podía culparla. Dorcas era una bruja increíblemente diestra. En la última semana, había conseguido hacerle morder el polvo al grupo de Stevens, incluyendo a Russell que había caído de culo hacia atrás embestido por el potente hechizo de la chica. Dorcas se había carcajeado como una niña y había corrido a tenderle una mano para ayudarlo, con esa sonrisa provocadora que ignoraba que había sido ella misma la causa de su caída.

Por otro lado, Frank era el que empezaba a languidecer, con la rabia atravesada contra Dearborn, la preocupación por la Orden, y esa súbita manía de menospreciarlos —o _protegerlos_ , como había asegurado Hestia— y una mirada triste que hacía que Alice se sintiese caminar por una alfombra de cristales rotos.

Pero la misteriosa chica de Benji le había consumido el poco tiempo libre, y en aquel momento no tenía ya parte de sí para ocuparse de Frank. Sabía que estaba deprimido, que las cosas se torcían y que parecía que las circunstancias iban a engullirlos por completo, pero era demasiado para una sola persona. Alice era consciente de que, si no solucionaba esa espina clavada en su costado, no podría ser la persona que Frank necesitaba.

De esa manera, junto el valor que solía perdérsele entre los dedos para encarar a Benji, la noche más fría de la semana. Era viernes y aunque al otro día no trabajaban, Frank ya había anunciado que se marcharía a casa.

Dorcas saldría, y no hacía falta que dijese algo más para que todos supieran que andaría con Russell.

Alice sintió su corazón bombeando por debajo del abrigo, contrastando con el pulso sereno de Benji a su lado, andando hacia el apartamento. Londres se dormía despacio, en una bruma helada que impedía preveer el paso siguiente. Si el rubio notó el silencio tenso de su amiga, no dio muestras de incomodarlo.

—¿Subes? —preguntó Al a una cuadra de su destino, con la ansiedad comprimiéndole la garganta. —Haré té, ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo —Benji enarcó las cejas. —Dorcas no está.

Se mordió la lengua al ponerse en evidencia, pues era obvio que Benji ya lo sabía. Sin embargo el joven solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió andando, con su brazo rodeándole los hombros.

Él y Dorcas habían mantenido en ese tiempo una fría cordialidad que recordaba las viejas peleas de Hogwarts. Alice no sabía específicamente qué había causado la tirantez en esa ocasión, pero no hacía falta: la Orden, Russell, el Ministerio.

Los mismos elementos se fundían de diversas maneras para hacerles a todos la vida imposible. Intuía que Benji estaba enojado y dolido porque Dorcas fuese tan imprudente por salir con un Auror, y ella volvía a hartarse de la forma de ser del rubio.

—Ya lo hago yo —le dijo su amigo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —Siéntante, debes estar cansada.

La quitó del medio —no entraba más de una persona en la pequeña cocina— y se dispuso a servir, mientras Al se desplomaba sobre su sillón de siempre.

Estaba nerviosa, y se sentía estúpida por ello.

Solo era Benji.

Era su mejor amigo y una de las personas en las que podía confiar de manera absoluta.

Era el único con el que jamás se había sentido juzgada.

Era Benji.

—Al, si no me dices qué es lo que estás pensando, creo que tu cabeza va a explotar —comentó, poniéndole debajo de la nariz una taza humeante, hecha exactamente como a ella le gustaba.

—Gracias —musitó, esperando a que el muchacho se sentara frente suyo. No tenía idea cómo empezar.

No sabía cómo preguntar sin ponerse en evidencia, ni que Benji se enfadara ni, lo que era peor, que se diese cuenta lo mucho que aquello le estaba afectando.

—Al, solo escúpelo.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió el rubio, volviendo a enarcar las cejas.

—Le pregunté a Dorcas si estaba enamorada de ti —soltó, de pronto, dejando la taza sobre la mesita para no demostrar su pulso tembloroso. La expresion de Benji no varió. Tenía su bebida a medio camino de su boca, pero quedó suspendida allí por un momento antes de que el joven bajase lentamente el brazo para depositarla junto a la de su amiga.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, con serenidad. Alice suspiró.

—Me dijo que no lo estaba —murmuró, incómoda, cambiando el cuerpo de posición. Benji parpadeó. —Necesitaba saberlo.

—Creo que es algo evidente —sugirió el chico sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. —No pensé que fuese necesario preguntar.

—¿Y tu? —inquirió la chica a bocajarro. Benji lucía desconcertado. —¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Mi relación con Dorcas es... complicada —respondió con cuidado, luego de una corta pausa. —Si me preguntas si la quiero, pues... sí. Claro.

—Entonces no la amas —resumió Alice, con una amargura que no supo disimular.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Al? —replicó Benji suspirando. —Solo pregúntalo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Disculpa? —en ese momento sí lucía genuinamente confundido. —No. Y lo sabrías si lo hiciese.

—No amas a Dorcas y no amas a nadie más —acusó la joven, entrecerrando los ojos. —Y se supone que no me estás mintiendo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —se extrañó su amigo. —No sé por qué estás en este modo interrogatorio, Al, pero si solo me dices qué...

—Te vi —lo interrumpió ella con sencillez, dejando caer al fin el pesado nudo que le estaba comprimiendo el estómago.

—¿Me viste cuándo? —Benji no la seguía. Su taza había quedado olvidada.

—El otro día. Con esa chica. Con esa mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—No finjas, Ben —le pidió Alice, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez. —Te vi en la cafetería, nuestro último día libre. Aquí, en Londres. Ella te tomaba la mano. Y sonreía —el rostro de Benji se pintó de comprensión y regresó a su mueca neutral. Los ojos parecían habérsele oscurecido. —¿Quién era ella?

—¿Por qué estabas allí?

—Solo responde.

El silencio se espació como ríos de tinta sobre un lienzo, manchando de recelo el aire que impregnaba los pulmones de ambos.

—Es una... amiga —contestó al fin Benji, sacudiendo los hombros. Alice procuró ocultar su nerviosismo al ver que el rubio también lucía tenso.

—Una amiga —repitió. —No la conocía.

—No suele estar mucho en Londres.

—Nunca me hablaste de ella.

—No se dio la oportunidad.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿De dónde...?

—Al —Benji la interrumpió con una serenidad quebrada que dejaba traslucir debajo su seriedad, aderezada de una pizca de irritación. —No sé por qué te estás poniendo así. Estás montándome un interrogatorio como si me hubieses pillado en falta.

—¿Soy tu amiga o no? —inquirió ella, obcecada y resuelta a ignorar las acusaciones de Benji. Después de todo, el acusado era él.

—Perdí los últimos siete años de mi vida si a esta altura tienes que preguntar eso, Al —contestó el rubio, incisivo, sin levantar el tono. —Eres como mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esa chica?

—¿Por qué te parece tan importante? —se exasperó Benji, sin poder entender cuál era el trasfondo de la situación. Alice se mordió los labios, frustrada.

—¡Porque eras el único que no tenías secretos!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Confío en ti, Ben... De verdad. Pero quiero saber —se miró las uñas para no revelar lo afectada que estaba. Estaba siendo absolutamente sincera.

Dorcas era su mejor amiga, pero había cosas que no se podían hablar con ella. Sin ir más lejos, la joven nunca le había aclarado concretamente qué era lo que le pasaba con Benji, y eso solo por empezar. Frank, por otro lado, tenía una barrera todavía más alta. Al nunca había podido sentirse cómoda por completo, pues sus sentimientos se interponían en su relación. Amaba a Frank, pero Frank no era Benji. Dorcas no era Benji.

Él había sido la única persona con la que no se sentía juzgada, ni puesta a prueba. Era Benji porque era sinceridad en estado líquido, y el baldazo de su secreto empezaba a comerle las entrañas.

Estaba celosa. Dolida, traicionada.

Había creído conocerlo más que a nadie, y no era cierto.

—Si es alguien importante para ti, necesito saber quién es —murmuró, sin mirarlo a la cara. —¿Por qué nunca la mencionaste?

Benji cambió de posición y clavó los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante. Lucía cansado.

—¿Es tan importante para ti? —preguntó, suspirando.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —hizo una pausa para volver a recostarse, moviendo el cuello en todas direcciones para desentumecerse. —Su nombre es Tessa. La conozco desde que tengo cinco años.

—¿Tessa? —balbuceó Alice, con la amargura entre los labios.

—Teressa —corroboró Benji. —Es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Cuando fallecieron, sus padres ayudaron mucho a mis abuelos. Donny era un bebé y Tessa y su madre se encararon de mantener a mi familia en pie. Somos amigos desde entonces.

La muchacha parpadeó, asimilando la información de golpe.

—¿Cómo es que nunca la mencionaste? —soltó, sorprendida. La sensación de traición solo se acentuaba a medida que iba encajando los detalles en su cabeza. Benji solo sacudió los hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca se dio la oportunidad —respondió, algo contrariado. —Frank la conoce, creo que se han visto alguna vez.

Alice boqueó, sin decidirse qué preguntar a continuación.

—Es... es muy hermosa —titubeó, sintiéndose ridícula. El rubio hizo un ligero ademán para restarle importancia. —Parecía mayor que nosotros.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué estaban aquí, en Londres?

—Coincidimos por casualidad. Desde que estamos en el Ministerio, habíamos intentado coordinar para tomar un café aquí, pero... Ella solo viene a Londres por trabajo.

—¿Dónde vive?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Alice supo la respuesta antes de que Benji la pronunciara.

—En Liverpool —el rubio hizo una mueca y prosiguió. —Viaja mucho, por su trabajo.

—¿Qué hace? —inquirió su amiga de manera atropellada.

—Es artista.

—¿Es _muggle_? —se escandalizó entonces Al, dando un ligero bote en su asiento. Benji entrecerró los ojos.

—Vale, además de acusarme sin sentido, te estás dejando llevar por prejuicios, Al —la amonestó con fría amabilidad. —Si vas a cuestionarme de esa manera, es mejor que me vaya.

Amagó a incorporarse, pero Alice dejó escapar un lamento bajo, avergonzada.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con sinceridad, frenándolo en seco. Enterró la cara entre las manos por un momento para intentar despejar sus pensamientos. Suspiró y lo enfrentó. —Estoy intentando entenderte, ¿de acuerdo? Creí que te conocía perfectamente y resulta que tenías una novia debajo de la cama...

—Ella no es mi novia —interrumpió Benji, displicente.

La mandíbula de la chica cayó algunos centímetros.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca dije que fuese mi novia —aseveró el chico enarcando mis cejas.

—Pero... —balbuceó Alice, perdida. Los ojos de Benji eran un mar cristalino, sin engaños.

No mentía.

—Entonces... pero... —no estaba segura qué decir, así que decidió ser sincera. Era lo menos que podía darle a su amigo. —¿No están saliendo?

—No —una pequeña sonrisa despuntó de las comisuras del rubio, que relajó un poco los músculos, enternecido. —Ya te dije que si estuviese saliendo con alguien, serías la primera en saberlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo para los sentimientos revueltos de Alice, que a todo lo demás le sumó cierta culpa por haber acusado de esa manera a su amigo. Estaba confusa y todavía algo molesta, pero era imposible no creerle a Benji cuando su expresión era más límpida que el cielo de abril.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, muy bajito. —Creo que enloquecí un poco.

—Sí, lo hiciste —la sonrisa honesta de Benji se amplió y la bañó entera. Hizo un gesto para que tomase sitio junto a él, cosa que Al obedeció de inmediato. El rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella se acurrucó contra el costado, como en las viejas noches de Hogwarts. —¿Estabas celosa? —musitó, sin juzgarla.

—Un poco —confesó, con la mejilla aplastada contra su sweater. —No sabía quién era y... lucía como alguien muy cercano. Tal vez ya te habías cansado de mí y habías decidido tener una amiga mejor. Sé que hay a montones por allá afuera —su mirada se deslizó hacia la ventana negra.

—Eres tonta, Al, ¿eh? —suspiró Benji, comprendiéndola. —Nadie podría reemplazarte nunca. Tessa no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿sabes? Tengo otra relación con ella. No sé por qué eres tan insegura, te lo juro. No deberías.

Alice dejó correr los consejos de su amigo en un silencio breve. No era algo nuevo lo que le decía, y no era tampoco la primera vez que fracasaba en el intento por ser más sensata.

Se dejó embargar por la calidez de su amigo, a su lado, y cerró los ojos, relajada al fin después de mucho tiempo.

—También creí que estaban saliendo o algo —le confió, un poco más animada. Los fantasmas que se habían tejido en la incertidumbre empezaban a dejar caer sus máscaras. Ya no daban tanto miedo. —Incluso, la otra noche no pude dormir pensando qué diría Docas si se enterara que te habías acostado con...

Benji hizo un ruidito de disgusto con la garganta que silenció los devaneos de Alice. La chica parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza para ver la expresión de su amigo. Lucía algo incómodo, otra vez.

¿Avergonzado, quizá?

—Al, sabes que aunque no estés saliendo con una persona si puedes... —elevó las cejas, sugiriendo aquello que no podía decir. La joven se atragantó, pasmada.

—¿Te has acostado con ella?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Marzo de 1978**

Hogwarts se erigía como el fin del camino. El último tramo antes de caer hacia un mundo turbado de sombras. El tren aminoraba la marcha, ya con la estación bien próxima, dejando una estela de humo blanco que parecía dibujar los últimos sueños de los jóvenes de séptimo.

Frente a sus ojos, solo quedaba el castillo y los EXTASIS.

Y el futuro, abriéndose por delante y sin red de seguridad.

Lily se bajó, con el pecho apretado y Mary a la zaga. Estaba preocupada pues, para variar, no habían encontrado a Mar en todo el trayecto. A su pesar, se había guardado todo lo que había ocurrido en Brighton, pero no había podido disimular del todo con Mary. Había terminado por inventarse una historia con retazos de realidad, a la que su amiga le había prestado poca atención pues estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose roja de emoción al oír sus palabras.

Lily finamente reconocía lo que le pasaba con James.

—No puedes engañarme —le había presumido la joven, exaltada. —Están saliendo, ¿cierto? ¡Son novios!

—¡No! —había chillado la pelirroja, avergonzada y sintiéndose un poco ridícula por la mueca de Mary. —Estamos… _conociéndonos_ , ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Conociendo sus bocas?

—Mary, eres insoportable —la había cortado, refunfuñando, mientras la chica echaba a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Deja de vivir en negación! —le había recriminado ella, dándole un manotazo amistoso en el hombro. —No entiendo qué tanto te cuesta admitir que sientes algo por él.

—No es… No creo que… —Lily había balbuceado algunas incoherencias y finalmente se había rendido ante la mirada chispeante de Mary. —No es tan sencillo.

—Porque tú lo haces difícil —canturreó la aludida, palméandose las rodillas al notar que el tren aminoraba la marcha. Se había puesto de pie y había estado pinchando a una azorada Lily todo el trayecto, hasta que bajaron a la estación, poco abarrotada.

La marea de estudiantes parecía decrecer. No era algo nuevo, pero Lily —haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios insidiosos de Mary— contrastó el viejo recuerdo de aquella misma estación en primer año, al regresar de las vacaciones de Pascuas, con esa que tenía frente a sus narices y el cambio era evidente.

Menos estudiantes.

Menos gritos y tonterías.

Menos sonrisas.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, sacudiendo de manera imperceptible la cabeza mientras se hacía sitio seguida por Mary.

—¿Dónde crees que se habrá metido Mar? —le llegó desde atrás. —¿Con sus compañeras de Ravenclaw?

La voz de Mary era titubeante, y Lily estaba segura que creía, al igual que ella, que esa posibilidad era sencillamente imposible.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad absoluta. —Solo espero que esté bien.

—¿Bromeas? —inquirió su amiga, atónita. —Estamos hablando de Mar, ¿recuerdas? Si ella no está bien, pues… —dudó, y la sonrisa le tambaleó un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. —Este mundo ya terminó de irse al mismísimo demonio —su tono había bajado, y Lily entendió que había algo de pesar en sus palabras que habían comenzado como una broma.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado, con tristeza, y le hizo una seña para empezar a acercarse a los carruajes, arrastrando sus baúles por detrás.

El cielo se abría sobre sus cabezas como un manto de humo, arremolinando lluvia que no decidía a soltar. Lily se fue abriendo paso esperando que el clima aguantase hasta que llegaran al castillo, no estaba de ánimo para terminar empapada.

Sintió un tirón en la manga desde el costado donde la seguía Mary y al voltear se sorprendió ver que la Hufflepuff había recuperado su sonrisa.

—Mira quién viene hacia…

—¡Lily!

Esa voz hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se saltase un latido, aún sin llegar a ver desde dónde provenía. La mirada deslumbrante de James las alcanzó pocos segundos después, seguido de mala gana por Sirius y los demás.

Mary escuchó cómo su sonrisa se estrellaba contra el suelo al ver que Remus —con esa actitud tan pacífica de siempre— se acercaba hablando en voz baja con Peter.

—Lily —repitió James, un poco abochornado. Se llevó la mano nerviosa al cabello para frotarse la coronilla. —Hola. No te vi en el tren.

La pelirroja sintió un súbito calor a pesar de que el cielo plomizo desprendía escarcha, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo hice la primera patrulla —explicó, procurando no balbucear. De pronto, James, rodeado de todos los demás estudiantes, se volvía una persona diferente. Más grande, más arrogante... Más lejano. —Me quedé con Mary el resto del viaje.

—Ah —a pesar de la conversación a trompicones, James sostenía su sonrisa estampada en el rostro, tan brillante que dolía a los ojos. Mary se había escondido en parte detrás de Lily para evitar con cuidado encontrarse con la mirada de Remus. Estaba colorada hasta las orejas. —Vale, ¿quieres compartir carruaje?

Era irreal. A pesar de que llevaba en la piel los últimos acontecimientos —y los labios le cosquilleaban al recordar los besos que habían compartido— el entorno de Hogwarts pintaba sus recuerdos como ajenos, como si hubiese sido otra Lily la que se hubiese plantado a enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Esa Lily que no era Prefecta, ni Premio Anual, ni que hacía seis años que se llevaba a matar con _Potter_.

Mary carraspeó para hacer salir del estupor a su amiga.

—Lo lamento, estamos esperando a Mar —se apresuró a contestar. No estaba evitándolo —¿o sí?—, solo necesitaba encontrar a su amiga.

—¿No la han visto? —intervino Sirius de mal humor, con fantasmas negros cubriéndole los ojos.

—Debe haber quedado con sus compañeras Ravenclaw... —la voz tímida de Mary se extinguió, regalando un silencio tenso que nadie supo cómo llenar. Peter, rezagado con Remus, intercambió una mueca al oír como Sirius bufaba, un león encerrado en la marea de estudiantes.

—De acuerdo —improvisó James, intentando mantener la paz. —Nos vemos en el castillo, ¿sí? Me gustaría...

Pero tampoco pudo terminar la frase, pues Mary —que se había puesto de puntillas, ayudándose del hombro de Lily para estirar el cuello y aprovechar su elevada estatura para encontrar la escurridiza cabellera ensortijada— dio un gritito y señaló hacia el último vagón.

Mar parecía ser la última estudiante que abandonaba el compartimiento, con el flequillo rozándole las mejillas y los hombros hundidos. Sirius giró tan rápido la cabeza que sus tendones crujieron.

—McKinn... —el resto del apellido se perdió cuando se abrió paso sin miramientos hacia ella. —Marlenne... —la joven lo escuchó, avanzando demasiado rápido y se volteó como una flecha, intentando escapar. —¡Marlenne!

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —chilló, espantada, cuando sintió el firme agarre sobre su brazo. En su intento por huir, había encantado a la carrera su baúl y lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su capa. Sirius la ignoró por completo y la sacudió, enfadado, provocando a la vez la ira de la chica.

—¿Qué te pasa, eh? —espetó, muy cerca del rostro. No escuchó que los demás, oliendo el peligro, intentaban alcanzarlos. Mar se removió para zafarse, y al no poder quitarse de encima los dedos que se clavaban sobre su piel, buscó a tientas la varita con la otra mano y soltó chispas rojas directo al rostro de Sirius.

—¡SUÉLTAME!

El joven fue repelido, dejando un espacio prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Marlenne resollaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón, cuando ni siquiera se había movido más que unos metros del tren.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —escupió Sirius, rojo de rabia. Las chispas le habían quemado apenas los pómulos. James entró en escena, atónito al ver a Mar en guardia. —¿A qué mierda se supone que estás jugando?

Remus quiso acercarse a la joven, pero Mar volvió a sacudir la varita.

—Yo no estoy jugando —afirmó apretando los dientes. Lucía algo trastornada, y eso preocupó aún más a Lily. Mary estaba boquiabierta. —Solo... déjame en paz.

—Y una mierda —masculló Sirius, sin importarle el público. Dio un paso adelante, pero Mar no retrocedió. Mantuvo la varita lista. Temblaba. —No me iré de aquí hasta que me des una puta explicación.

—¿Explicación de qué? —replicó la chica, nerviosa. No miraba de frente, ni siquiera a Sirius. Los gritos habían llamado la atención de algunos rezagados, que empezaban a conglomerarse a su alrededor en un semi círculo.

—¡De todo!

El joven parecía a punto de dar un puñetazo. Las venas del cuello latían desbocadas, y James decidió no arriesgarse. Se apostó junto a su amigo y murmuró con precaución.

—Sirius, la gente está mirando.

—Suéltame, James —espetó el aludido a pesar de que su amigo no lo había sujetado. Lo empujó con un brazo mientras seguía buscando la atención de Mar. Habla —el mutismo de la chica hizo que le pitaran los oídos. —¡Habla, maldita sea!

Remus se acercó del otro lado, mientras Peter observaba incrédulo los rostros de cursos superiores fisgoneando la pelea.

¿Sirius Black y una chica?

—Sirius, cálmate un poco y...

—Creí que había algo —dijo el muchacho con la voz ronca, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus amigos. Había vuelto a reducir la distancia que Mar había impuesto y parecía a punto de querer zarandearla. La varita de la joven había caído a un costado de su cuerpo, pues Mar mantenía la vista fija en el piso. —Me importa una mierda que te acuestes con otra persona. Pero te lo pregunté. ¡Te pregunté quién mierda era él!

—Sirius, en serio deberías... —titubeó Lily desde atrás, consternada.

—¡Contéstame! —rugió Sirius, sordo a cualquiera que no fuese el silencio de Marlenne. —¿¡O eres una puta gárgola?! ¡DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO INFERI Y RESPÓNDEME!

Estaban tan cerca que parecían a punto de besarse. Lily tuvo un instante de pánico en el que creyó que Mar iba a abofetearlo.

Sin embargo, su amiga levantó despacio la cabeza, arrancando la mirada del suelo para clavarla con saña en el rostro contraído de Sirius.

—Eres un imbécil —sentenció en voz baja. El cuchicheo aumentó su volumen, mientras ella daba un paso atrás y lo desafiaba con los ojos. —Eres un jodido imbécil y ¡no te debo explicaciones de una mierda!

Lily sintió el agarre de Mary sobre su muñeca, espantada por el arranque de la joven. James había vuelto a dar un paso para atajar a Sirius, que lucía con toda la intención de maldecir a la minúscula Ravenclaw. No obstante, no fue necesario, pues Sirius sonrió y se alejó.

Mortalmente irónico.

—¿Sabes qué? —murmuró, desorbitado. —Tienes razón. Me importa una mierda —con un ademán brusco, se zafó del intento de James por frenarlo. La multitud había vuelto a quedar muda. —Por mí, quédate con ese enfermo, haz lo que quieras —decretó, haciendo aspavientos para poner distancia. Olvídalo —se dio media vuelta, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. —Olvídalo todo.

Sirius salió pintando, sin necesidad de abrirse paso, pues los estudiantes le dejaron espacio murmurando cada vez más alto.

—¿Están terminando? —se escuchó la pregunta colmada de incredulidad.

—¿Estaban saliendo?

—¿Sirius? —chilló una voz femenina. —¿Con ella?

—¿Quién mierda es esa Ravenclaw?

El agarre de Mary se hizo más fuerte cuando Mar finalmente pareció recuperar la movilidad, girándose en redondo y marchándose en la dirección opuesta. Lily intercambió una mirada alarmada con su amiga.

—Mar, espera —balbuceó, intentando alcanzarla por entre los estudiantes. —¡Mar!

La joven se había ya camuflado entre los demás, indistinguible con su baja estatura.

Peter chasqueó la lengua, observando de soslayo a los demás.

—Esto se ve como la mierda.

—Ya sé —masculló James, frustrado. Suspiró y le dio un último vistazo a Lily. —Vamos a buscar a Sirius.

—¿Y que nos arranque la cabeza con los dientes? —se escandalizó Peter, provocando que Remus cerrara los ojos a modo de asentimiento.

—Deja que se calme.

—Lo siento, Lily —se disculpó James, viendo la confusión de la pelirroja.

—Yo... tengo que... —señaló vagamente la dirección en la que se había marchado Mar. Mary corroboró sus palabras, y sin prestar atención a que pasaba junto a Remus, salió en busca de su amiga.

James asintió.

—Hablamos luego —aseguró, a pesar de que Lily ya se había internado en la masa de estudiantes junto a los carruajes, el núcleo del desastre. Para cuando alcanzaron el castillo, todos los habitantes de Hogwarts sabían ya que Sirius Black había montado una escena en la entrada con una chica, y James estaba seguro que eso no podía traer nada bueno.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 de Marzo de 1978**

Como empezaba a suceder con macabra frecuencia, BJ había tenido razón.

Alice no había dejado de repetir en su cabeza el final de la conversación con Benji durante el resto de la semana, impactada e indecisa sobre qué hacer.

Su amigo se había mostrado razonablemente incómodo —Alice casi podría haber jurado que la sangre se le había agolpado bajo las mejillas— y había guardado silencio luego de la pregunta que le había salido a la chica a bocajarro y que la había dejado anonadada.

—No estamos juntos —había respondido con cuidado, sin dejar de abrazarla pero girando el rostro hacia el otro lado. La cocina lucía de pronto demasiado interesante. —Eso es lo que importa.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —había repetido Alice, sorprendida, con el chasquido de los retazos de la historia uniéndose a toda prisa. —¿Aún te acuestas con ella? —el final del cuestionamiento le había salido tan agudo que el rubio se retiró con delicadeza para poner algo de espacio entre ellos. Chasqueó la lengua al ver la expresión perpleja de Alice.

Parecía como si la hubiesen _traicionado_.

—No me mires así —rezongó, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Es un crimen? Todos tenemos vida privada, Al... —torció el gesto, saboreando la amargura. —Aunque algunos más que otros.

—¡Pero podrías habérmelo...!

—¿Contado? —completó Benji. —¿Tu me cuentas todas las personas que pasaron por tu cama?

Alice cerró la boca bruscamente y su cara adquirió un tono rojo muy violento. El corazón le empezó a latir con frenesí al recordar todos los rostros sin nombres con los que se había despertado y, aún más, al delinear increíblemente rápido los contornos contraídos de BJ al borde del orgasmo.

Benji suspiró, abatido, y sonrió. Alcanzó el filo de la mandíbula de su amiga para acariciarlo con ternura infinita.

—Lo lamento, Al —dijo bajito. —No quise ponerte incómoda. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿sabes? —la chica desvió la mirada, muerta de pena. —Es lógico y normal que tengamos una vida sexual, y también es normal que no siempre querramos compartirla. No quiere decir que no te quiera, Al, ni tu a mí. Simplemente son cosas que nos guardamos para nosotros —Benji insistió, con el pulgar sobre la mejilla de la joven, hasta que Alice se encontró con su mirada. Una vez más, el rubio conseguía tranquilizarla con esa paz inmensa que irradiaban sus ojos. —¿Sigues enfadada?

—No estaba enfadada —replicó ella, sin convencer a nadie.

—No quise ocultarte nada, ¿de acuerdo? Y nadie va a reemplazarte. Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, Al, te lo digo siempre.

—Ya sé —el tono de la muchacha era derrotista, a pesar de todo. —Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas. No pasa nada.

—Entonces... —titubeó Alice, ahogada por las emociones de la última media hora. —¿Es tu amiga y además es un polvo?

—A veces la influencia de Dorcas llega lejos, ¿eh? —Benji se había vuelto a acomodar sobre el sillón, haciendo una clara referencia a la expresión vulgar de su amiga. —Si quieres ponerlo así, pues... Es una buena compañera. Nada más.

—De acuerdo —consintió la joven, poco convencida. Benji guardó silencio, esperando que ella decidiese dejarlo estar. Sin embargo, Alice se mordió el labio, preocupada por el cariz que estaban tomando sus reflexiones, una vez que el nombre de su amiga había salido a colación.

—Ben...

—Dilo.

—Prefieres que esto quede fuera del conocimiento de Dorcas, ¿verdad? —tanteó Alice, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Benji, que ya se había relajado un poco, endureció las facciones y enarcó una ceja.

—No es un secreto —puntualizó, serio. —Solo no me interesa ir por ahí contando con quién duermo por las noches.

—Como Dorcas.

—No la estoy juzgando. Es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera —se apresuró a excusarse el muchacho. —Solo que no es lo que quiero para la mía —se encogió un poco de hombros para restarle importancia. —De cualquier manera todavía sigue enfurruñada como una cría conmigo, así que dudo que sea de su interés.

Alice opinaba lo contrario, por supuesto, pero no supo cómo expresarlo.

—Así que preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros, si no te molesta —había seguido Benji, torciendo el gesto. —Estoy seguro que montará una escena y la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos. Parece que el Escuadrón está minando toda mi paciencia y no quiero pagarlo con ella... Aunque detesto cómo se pone cuando cree que sus amigos le pertenecen.

Luego de eso, la conversación había virado hacia otros temas, hasta que Benji se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón, agotado luego de la larga jornada.

Alice no había podido pegar un ojo.

La revelación de su amigo la había trastornado un poco, se encontraba en un impasse en el que no podía dejar de analizar todo lo que Benji le había dicho sobre esa mujer, queriendo saber más —saberlo todo— y a la vez deseando olvidarlo.

Sentía que estaba traicionando a Dorcas por guardar silencio. La chica había llegado esa misma madrugada, sonriente y borracha, y se había tropezado con Benji durmiendo en la sala, con la manta que Alice le había pasado sobre el torso. Al la había oído desde su habitación cuchicheando estupideces —casi podía verla abalanzándose sobre el rubio solo para molestarlo— y gritando lo larga que la tenía Russell.

Estaba segura que, a pesar de lo idiota que era con Benji, Dorcas no sería indiferente al descubrimiento que había hecho su amiga. Alice nunca se había detenido mucho a pensar en la vida privada del rubio. Era su mejor amigo y jamás lo había visto como un _hombre_. Era simplemente Benji.

Distinto era lo que le ocurría con Frank, por supuesto. Cuando era adolescente, había pasado por una larga etapa de ansiedad en la que se había obsesionado con la idea de que Frank se acostaba con alguien. En ese entonces, ella era virgen y le avergonzaba imaginarse al chico en esa situación. Le apenaba y la llenaba de inseguridad saber que Frank vería hermosos cuerpos desnudos que le darían placer, cuando ella era enorme, gorda y nada bella. Tenía pesadillas en las que Dorcas y él la dejaban por mujeres preciosas, altísimas y esbeltas. Sufría frente al espejo, furiosa con el reflejo que le devolvía.

Sin embargo, luego de aquella confusa noche —y otra vez, gracias a Dorcas que la había convencido— en la que había descubierto al fin lo que era el sexo, su perspectiva había cambiado por completo. Guardándose cuidadosamente el secreto, había decidido que la ignorancia sería la mejor cura para su mal. No había vuelto a intentar inmiscuirse en la historia de las sábanas de Frank, pues creía que de esa manera podría superarlo.

No lo había hecho —seguía alerta y nerviosa ante cualquier señal que pudiese dar el joven— pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Objetivamente, Frank nunca había dado más que sutiles muestras de interés por alguna chica, por lo que Dorcas le aseguraba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, los fantasmas de Alice podían distorsionar la realidad de una manera increíble, y era su pasatiempo favorito.

Sin embargo, en todo eso, Benji no había entrado nunca. El rubio se veía demasiado maduro, demasiado centrado para molestarse por temas tan humanos como el sexo. Alice se sentía una estúpida al haber quitado eso de plano, pues la realidad era otra.

Y estaba segura que Dorcas querría saberlo.

Por eso, aquellos días había experimentado la idea de tener una bomba debajo del abrigo, sin seguro. La más ligera brisa podría hacerla explotar, y Alice no tenía los nervios para aguantar eso. Si hablaba, estaría traicionando a Benji, quien había sido sincero con ella. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, estaría quebrando su lealtad hacia su única amiga.

Dorcas siempre había tenido esa ambigua relación con Benji, incluso aunque habían sido ellos dos los primeros en acercarse en Hogwarts. Al y Frank solo lo habían dejado ser, al margen de las peleas constantes y unidireccionales, intentando calmar los cabreos de Dor y los silencios de Benji. Había creído, en los años en el castillo, que la paciencia que el rubio tenía con su amiga era parte de su naturaleza pacífica y correcta. Sin embargo, había sido Frank el que una de las tantas noches de estudio —esas que Al más disfrutaba, cuando se quedaban prácticamente solos en la Sala Común— había sacado el tema a colación, pensando que tal vez entre esos dos había mucho más de lo que dejaban ver.

Alice creía que Dorcas sentía algo por Ben. No se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta la otra tarde, pero Frank compartía ese pensamiento. Y aún así, mantenían la relación en el mismo punto de siempre. A Alice le frustraba ver los coqueteos descarados de Dorcas, cuando suponía que en el fondo, solo quería que Benji volteara a verla.

Él no lo había hecho nunca.

Pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts y ya no eran unos críos. Las peleas entre los dos afectaban el ya frágil ambiente que había entre ellos, agobiados por el Escuadrón y tensos con las misiones de la Orden. Era cada vez más palpable el riesgo constante que vivían, y riñas infantiles solo conseguían desgastar más los nervios alterados de Alice.

Por eso BJ había tenido razón, pues cuando la joven había recibido la infaltable lechuza de la semana, se había rendido y había garabateado una fecha y una hora en el dorso del pergamino arrugado que solo decía su nombre. Él sabría dónde quedar, por más que no tuviese idea cómo mierda podría hacer para salir de Hogwarts.

Se había quedado temblando en la puerta de la vieja puerta que daba a la habitación que alquilaban siempre. No estaba segura si él ya habría llegado, pero su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza descomunal, sin decidirse a entrar o salir pitando. Estaba nerviosa, furiosa consigo misma por haber caído de nuevo allí, y deseosa de vaciar su mente al menos un rato.

BJ había llegado luego de diez largos minutos en los que Alice no se había decidido.

Él le sonrió, sin decir nada. Tenía una capa pesada, no la túnica de Hogwarts y eso lo hacía ver ligeramente más adulto. Alice se había quedado sin aliento y las rodillas se le habían ablandado de anticipación.

Esa mirada decía que estaba deseándola. BJ la quería como era.

El chico había abierto la puerta y le había hecho un gesto, y ella, tironeada desde todos los costados, había terminado por entrar. Farfulló algo respecto a cómo había logrado salir del castillo y él solo había comentado algo referente a las vacaciones de Pascua antes de caer sobre sus labios, incluso antes de haber cerrado.

Alice lo dejó. Con un movimiento de varita dio un portazo y echó los brazos hacia el cuello de BJ, rindiéndose ante la droga a la que parecía siempre volver. BJ respondió con ansia, rumiando palabras sin sentido.

Lo habían hecho dos veces. La primera impelidos por la urgencia, y la segunda deleitándose con el recuerdo. BJ le había susurrado cumplidos mientras ella se corría, y Alice había conseguido exactamente lo que buscaba: aliviar sus nervios y no pensar en nada.

Sin embargo, una vez que cayeron rendidos y satisfechos contra las sábanas, las cosas habían cambiado. Alice se había tapado hasta la barbilla, de lado, y BJ se sostenía la cabeza con la palma, el codo hundido en las almohadas. La miraba en silencio.

Alice no pudo soportarlo más, otra vez mareada de pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? —musitó, algo dudosa. No estaba segura si compartir algo así con él, después de todo, no habían hablado mucho más que para echar un polvo. BJ parpadeó, y le dio a entender que estaba prestándole atención.

Alice necesitaba desahogarse.

—Descubrí que Benji tiene novia. O algo así.

El joven no pareció impresionado.

—Ah —hizo un gesto con la boca y no comentó nada más.

—¿Qué? —exigió ella, contrariada.

—¿Quién es Benji? —preguntó BJ sin inmutarse. Alice resopló una risa.

—Mi mejor amigo —explicó, recuperando el humor. —El que me espera a veces en el bar.

—Ah —BJ se acomodó entre las almohadas, frunciendo el ceño. —¿El rubio?

—Sí.

El silencio elocuente de Al hizo que BJ chasqueara la lengua.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —se rindió, sin comprender.

—Pues… es complicado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué siempre haces esas preguntas? —se impacientó Alice, dándose cuenta de ese hábito tan incisivo.

—¿Qué preguntas? —sonrió él con burla.

—Esas, tan… vagas —se impacientó la joven, bajando la mirada hasta el pecho de BJ. Le puso la palma abierta justo en el centro, sorprendiéndose de la palidez de ambas pieles.

—Tu no estás explicándome nada, ¿cómo quieres que te entienda? —contestó el muchacho haciendo que los dedos de Al vibrasen. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Quieres entenderme? —soltó, algo avergonzada.

—¿Quieres tu?

—Agh —el ruidito salió ronco de su garganta. Alice hizo presión con la palma abierta contra el pecho de BJ para empujarlo, ofendida. —Eres imposible.

—Eso lo digo yo —se carcajeó BJ al ver cómo la chica fruncía los labios con resquemor. Suspiró y la atrajo hacia sí. —Entonces ese rubio…

Ella abandonó su pose y se dejó caer junto a la desnudez de BJ.

—El problema no es que tenga novia o no la tenga —explicó, la pena renovada contra su garganta. —Es que no me contó nada sobre ello.

—¿Y qué tiene? —se extrañó el aludido. Alice bufó.

—¡Soy su mejor amiga! Estamos juntos desde que éramos casi niños, no sé por qué…

—Alice, estás comportándote como una cría —le previno BJ tranquilo, sin elevar la voz.

—¿Yo? —se escandalizó la joven, harta de que nadie compartiese su punto de vista. —¡Él! Y tu, con toda esa actitud de superioridad.

BJ rodó los ojos, estupefacto por la rapidez con la que Al podía enfurruñarse. Se veía muy bella con su mueca de desagrado en el rostro, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Hizo un esfuerzo por hacerle entender.

—¿Hay alguien contrato mágico vinculante por el que tu mejor amigo deba contarte cada mínima cosa que le ocurra en la vida? —preguntó con cuidado.

—No, pero…

—Ahí tienes.

—¡Era algo importante! —replicó Alice, con menos fuerza. BJ se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no para él.

—Créeme, lo es —aclaró la joven, irónica. El aludido se frotó el rostro.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo —respondió sincero luego de una ligera pausa. Alice suspiró y se alejó para poder observarlo a la cara. Los enormes ojos oscuros de la chica eran lo que más hipnotizaba a BJ, que se colgó de la intensidad con la que estaba observándolo.

—Suponte que un amigo tuyo… —se frenó en seco, dejando que una sonrisa burlona le bañara el rostro. —Tienes amigos, ¿verdad?

—¿Te estás burlando? —replicó BJ entrecerrando los ojos. Alice se rió con ganas y solo por eso, el joven lo dejó estar. —Sí —se rindió. —Regulus —Alice cabeceó y retomó su idea.

—Suponte que Regulus lleva años viéndose con una chica y nunca lo ha mencionado…

—Tendrá sus razones, Alice —la interrumpió él, pillando al vuelo hacia dónde quería dirigirse la chica.

—No es así como debe funcionar la amistad —siseó entonces la joven, contrariada.

BJ dejó salir el aire despacio por la nariz.

—Ponlo de otra manera —pidió, paciente. —Este tal Benji, ¿sabe que estás hoy aquí conmigo? —el mutismo de Alice le hizo sonreír. —¿Sabe que existo en absoluto?

La muchacha bajó los hombros en señal de derrota.

—No.

—No entiendo por qué te quejas entonces —le señaló BJ tranquilamente, haciendo un ademán de desestimación.

—No es lo mismo —se obcecó Alice, bajando el tono.

—Es exactamente lo mismo.

—No somos novios —puntualizó ella, aunque torciendo el gesto. —Por lo que Benji me dijo, ella es una vieja conocida de la familia y si se acostaron juntos varias veces, pues...

—Podría preguntarte qué es para ti ser novios, pero casi prefiero ahorrármelo —comentó BJ negando con la cabeza. Alice mantuvo su posición.

—No es lo mismo —repitió por enésima vez. —Benji no es la clase de chico que se acuesta con alguien sin sentir nada por ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La joven ignoró la pregunta.

—Y siempre creí que en el fondo, esperaría a que Dorcas…

—¿Entonces yo sí soy la clase de persona que se acuesta con alguien porque sí? —concluyó BJ con una sonrisa sardónica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Alice se giró hacia él, confundida.

—Sí… —dudó, sin entender el trasfondo de sus palabras. —Estamos aquí, ¿no?

BJ enarcó las cejas y la señaló con el índice entre las clavículas.

—Eso te convertiría a ti también en esa clase de persona.

—Es temporal —replicó, evasiva. El tacto de BJ empezó a viajar hacia abajo, inmiscuyéndose despacio en la unión de sus senos.

—Alice, no sabes nada de mí —aseguró el chico, concentrado en delinear uno de sus pechos, que se puso tieso al contacto. La chica pensó en quitárselo de encima, pero se quedó inmóvil. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió dejarlo estar.

—Eso es porque eres más hermético que una caja fuerte de Gringotts —la voz le falló a lo último cuando BJ la pellizó apenas.

—¿Te molestaste en preguntar? —sonrió él, antes de bajar la cabeza para soplarle el aliento en su pezón endurecido.

—Solo intentas confundirme, ¿verdad? —rezongó Alice saliendo del trance. —Olvídalo —intentó apartarlo, pero el se rió contra su piel y atrapó su seno con la boca de una larga lamida. —En veinte minutos tengo que marcharme —dijo, más como una súplica que como una afirmación. BJ ya sabía que había ganado.

—Veinte minutos alcanzan para muchas cosas —comentó, antes de atraparla con su cuerpo para volver a subir la temperatura de la habitación desconchada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Marzo de 1978**

Emmeline tenía un pañuelo anudado en la cabeza que recogía su cabellera, con gruesos guantes enfundados y la varita lista para el día de limpieza. Estaba cansada y necesitaba algo en qué ocupar las manos para no estallar. Habían peinado la costa este en menos de dos días, desde Aberdeen, en Escocia, hasta casi llegar a la altura de Londres. Todo había sido un caos y no daban abasto para controlar las playas que daban al Mar del Norte. Había dormido poco y estaba nerviosa, pero al llegar a casa no había podido pegar un ojo. Su hogar lucía como el de alguien que pasaba largas temporadas fuera, por más que era su sitio de residencia permanente.

Así que en esa guisa la habían encontrado los Prewett, entrando sin llamar. Gideon sostenía una caja de botellas que tintineaban con su paso.

—¿Qué se supone que...? —Emmeline se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, así que solo siguió con lo suyo, el plumero danzando al compás de su varita mientras ella limpiaba sin magia el fregadero. —Olvídenlo. Solo no me molesten.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o solo estás loca y no recuerdas que ere una bruja? —se carcajeó Gideon al verla en plena faena, dejando sobre la mesa las bebidas. —Ni lo respondas, ya sé que estás demente.

Fabian pasó de largo, ignorando las pullas de su hermano y fue a socorrer a Emmeline que parecía atascada bajo las plumas de su propio plumero.

—Gracias —masculló, agitando rápidamente la varita para que se fuese a repasar las estanterías de la sala. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Limpiar te aseguro que no.

—Ya déjala —se rió Fabian, obligando a la chica a seguirlos. Emmeline obedeció de mala gana. —Pensábamos pasar el rato, pero... bueno, no sé dónde mierda se metió Hestia, así que...

—Así que este idiota piensa emborracharse por las dudas, y es demasiado penoso hacerlo solo —completó Gideon con malicia, tomando asiento y cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa. —Por eso estamos aquí.

—¿No se les ocurrió siquiera preguntar si me apetecía? —replicó Emmeline, sin mucho esfuerzo. La pelea estaba perdida. Se sacó los guantes y los dejó junto a la caja de botellas que Gideon ya había encantado para que llegasen a sus dueños.

—Vamos, Vance, nadie le dice que no a unas buenas cervezas.

—Solo ignóralo —comentó Fabian rodeando los ojos. Jugó un momento con su bebida antes de sentarse y lanzarle una rápida mirada a la bruja que tenía las cejas enarcadas. —¿Y no sabes qué tenía que hacer Hest?

—Quiere saber si está con Edgar —aclaró Gideon sin necesidad, antes de darle un largo trago a su botella. Emmeline lo fulminó con la mirada antes de unírseles.

—Ya sé que quiere saber si está con Edgar —contestó, ácida. Fabian agachó la cabeza, ofuscado. —No tengo idea, la verdad. Quizá solo se fue a hacer compras, o algo así.

—Creo que Edgar sigue en la costa —comentó Gideon, mirando de reojo a su hermano. —Y no creo que Hestia haya sido tan inconsciente de ir a su casa, con su mujer. No creo que estén juntos.

—Da igual —quiso cerrar el tema el pelirrojo, abriendo con fuerza su bebida. —Solo vinimos a pasar el rato.

—A emborracharnos.

—¿Puedes dejar de aclarar todo lo que digo?

—Yo expreso lo que en verdad quieres decir.

—Solo cállate, Gideon —ladró Emmeline, rodando los ojos. —¿Qué otras noticias traen?

—Nada —soltó Fabian encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Es verdad que los nuevos quieren ocuparse de la costa?

—No vendría nada mal, ¿no? Ya olvidé la última vez que dormí en una cama decente.

—Moody los tiene a prueba todavía —explicó la bruja, haciendo caso omiso a Gideon. —Caradoc los está entrenando el doble que al resto, por lo que sé, pero Dumbledore tiene razón. Son demasiado jóvenes.

—¿Y nosotros somos ancianos? —se horrorizó Gideon haciendo una mueca exagerada.

—No, pero llevamos más tiempo aquí que ellos.

—Pero necesitamos gente —apuntó Fabian, reflexionando en voz alta. —Y tampoco son unos niños. En poco más de un año serán Aurores, así que tontos no son.

—Tienes razón —concedió su hermano. —Me molesta que no podamos usar a todo el equipo. Ojoloco sabe que las cosas se están yendo de las manos. Los dementores no pueden andar vagando por ahí como si nada.

—Pero el Ministerio no quiere hacer nada y... —la voz de Emmeline se extinguió dentro de sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar alguna alternativa.

—Por eso mismo. Parecen buenos —comentó Gideon encogiéndose de hombros. —Sobre todo la chica.

Emmeline puso los ojos en blanco cuando Fabian empezó a reírse.

—¿Quieres tirarte a Dorcas? —se carcajeó, incrédulo. —Lo siento, hermano, pero no luce como una chica que deje lugar a tipos como tu.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dejen su pelea de hormonas para otra vez —atajó Emmeline, conociéndolos demasiado bien. —No puedo creer que pienses eso, aunque ya no me extraña... —la mueca socarrona de Gideon le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. —Estoy con Fabian en esto de cualquier forma. Es demasiado para ti. Búscate algo más corriente.

—¿Me están llamando feo?

—No, solo idiota.

La carcajada de Fabian rebotó en la estancia, adornada de la sonrisa cómplice de Emmeline. Gideon se veía ofendido.

—Es que no tienes idea cómo tratar a las mujeres —sentenció su hermano, inclinándose hacia adelante para controlar la risa.

—Te recuerdo que el que quería pillar una borrachera porque no encontrabas a Hestia eras tu —contestó Gideon, picado, provocando que su gemelo se irguiera de golpe.

—Nunca dije nada de una borrachera.

—¿Y las veinte cervezas serían porque...?

—Vamos, vamos —volvió a cortar Emmeline antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. —No me obliguen a ser mamá Hestia y ponerlos en su lugar.

—Cuando consigas al menos que Hestia te mire como algo más que un amigo podremos hablar de mujeres, hermanito —sentenció Gideon a la carrerilla, ignorando el intento de la joven por apaciguarlos. Fabian lo fulminó con la mirada. —Hasta entonces, coge una botella y cierra el pico.

—Eres un imbécil.

—No más que tu.

—¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como críos? —se hartó Emmeline, poniendo los brazos en jarra. —Desde que llegaron aquí solo están peleando como idiotas. Los pondré a limpiar si no se calman.

Fabian rodó los ojos y golpeó con el puño cerrado el hombro de su hermano, dando por concluida la riña.

—Prefiero la cerveza, si no te importa.

—Así me gusta —consintió la chica. —Si se portan bien, puedo contarles el cotilleo que oí el otro día, haciendo guardia con Caradoc.

Captó de inmediato la atención de los gemelos, que alarmados se volvieron hacia ella.

—Tranquilos —se apresuró a aclarar, levantando las palmas. —Es algo bueno. O eso creo.

—Escupe.

—Parece que Dumbledore ya le echó el ojo a algunos estudiantes para que se unan a nosotros cuando terminen sus estudios —aseveró, seria.

—¿Dorcas y los demás son jóvenes pero podemos traer a niños que aún no salen de Hogwarts? —preguntó Fabian, algo irónico. Gideon estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto de cabeza.

—Es solo lo que escuché —respondió Emmeline encogiéndose de hombros. —Y eso no es todo —hizo una pequeña pausa dramática. —Uno de ellos es un hombre lobo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dumbledore ha perdido la razón? —exclamó Gideon, abriendo mucho los ojos. La joven hizo un gesto de incomprensión, dando a entender que era toda la información que tenía.

—No lo sé —titubeó, sincera. Lo había estado pensando desde que lo había oído, y seguía sin tener una postura clara al respecto. —Claro que podría ser de mucha ayuda. Nadie nos asegura que el Innombrable quiera echar mano de los hombres lobo como está haciendo con los dementores, y será muy beneficioso para nosotros si tenemos uno de nuestro lado —la mueca de Fabian le indicaba que no había pensado en ello.

—Pero siguen siendo peligrosos como la mierda.

—Exacto.

—Supongo que si Dumbledore y Moody lo aceptan, pues... —volvió a encogerse de hombros, rendida. —Otro de los chicos es Sirius Black.

—¿De la familia Black?

—El renegado —puntualizó Emmeline, asintiendo con la cabeza. Fabian pareció pensárselo de nuevo.

—Espera... ese nombre me...

—¿El crío que conocimos en Hogwarts? —se le adelantó su hermano, cayendo en la cuenta. —Un niño arrogante e insidioso que creía que podía ser mejor que nosotros. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que no puedas llevarte bien con nadie? —se lamentó Emmeline, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Fabian salió a defender a Gideon, recordando todo.

—En su favor tengo que decir que Black tenía un grupo de amigos insoportable. En séptimo casi nos arruinan una pequeña broma que le habíamos hecho a los Slytherin solo porque ellos creían tener una mejor.

—Solo les pido que dejen sus estúpidas rencillas de niños si de verdad va a ser parte de la Orden.

—No puedo prometer nada de eso —le advirtió Gideon, torciendo el gesto. —Pero si que Black entre significa que puedo dormir al menos ocho horas de corrido, pues quizá puedo aguantarlo.

—Deja de hacerte el mártir y pásame otra cerveza —pidió su hermano, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Entonces todavía están en Hogwarts?

—Eso parece. Así que no los veremos hasta julio, al menos.

—Demasiado tarde —rumió Gideon con amargura. —Todavía tenemos que descubrir qué mierda quieren los dementores tan lejos de Azkaban.

—No sé qué te sorprende —sonrió Emmeline con la botella entre las manos y la tristeza en la mirada. —Esta guerra recién está empezando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Marzo de 1978**

A Mary le estaba costando concentrarse en clase. No es que no le agradase la asignatura, ni mucho menos —siempre había sido muy aplicada, incluso con aquellas materias que no le gustaban; creía que era la única manera que tenía de retribuirle a su mamá todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por ofrecerle todas las comodidades de su vida—, sino porque su mente volaba impávida en todas direcciones.

Por eso, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría luego, observaba distraída el vaivén de la túnica de la Profesora McGonagall con la barbilla en la palma, dejando que sus divagaciones tomasen completo control de su cabeza.

Estaba muy preocupada, sí, y angustiada por Mar.

Las cosas que había oído en el castillo los últimos dos días la habían hecho demostrar una furia que no sabía que podía sentir. Los rumores habían crecido con una magnitud pasmosa y ella había descubierto cuán protectora podía ser con las personas que amaba. Poca gente había entendido qué mierda era lo que había pasado la mañana del regreso a Hogwarts, pero todos hablaban de ello. Era la comidilla de todo el castillo, cómo había podido ser que alguien como esa Ravenclaw bajita podía haberse enredado con Sirius Black. Mary no entendía por qué los estudiantes preferían disertar horas y horas sobre hipotéticos sucesos en vez de meter las narices en sus propias vidas.

—Es esa de séptimo —había escuchado en la Sala Común por la tarde, luego de haber recorrido todos los pasillos en busca de Mar, en vano. —La que siempre va sola, ¿verdad? Creo que es amiga de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

—Imposible —le había contestado una chica de cuarto. Mary empezaba a sentir cómo se agolpaba la sangre hirviendo en las mejillas. —¿Es la que parece estar sufriendo todo el tiempo? No puede ser, tiene que ser un error.

—¡Te digo que sí! Va con esa prefecta y con Mary de séptimo.

—Pero te juro que da grima. Pareciera como que quiere matarnos a todos. Y de maneras muy dolorosas. ¿Ella es la que estaba con Sirius?

—Esa chica es feísima —replicaba otra joven altanera, de sexto. —Tiene que haber sido una broma.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

—Nadie sabe —decía entre dientes la de sexto. —Por lo que gritaban, es como si ella lo hubiese engañado.

—¿¡A Sirius Black?!

—Por eso tiene que haber sido un error. Un malentendido.

—Sí, creo que sí. Sirius puede tener a cualquier chica que desee. ¿Por qué tendría que rebajarse a alguien así?

—¿Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos? —había terminado por estallar Mary, roja de vergüenza y de rabia, haciendo que el grupito de Hufflepuff voltearan incrédulas hacia ella. —Creo que les iría mejor si utilizan su tiempo en estudiar en vez de cotillear.

Se había marchado a toda prisa, antes de darles tiempo a replicar, con el corazón latiéndole estruendosamente en los oídos.

Mary era una muchacha pacífica. No le agradaban las peleas y sufría cuando el ambiente se ponía tenso. Lloraba a menudo y Mar siempre le decía que era demasiado sensible. No era una chica que se metiera en conversaciones ajenas y mucho menos que buscase reprender a sus iguales. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento le había nacido del pecho, bañándola de ira y de furiosa fidelidad hacia su amiga, cuando empezó a oír las cosas horribles que decían de Marlenne.

No podía soportarlo.

Al día siguiente había mandado a callar, bajo la atónita mirada de Haley, a un montón de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que cuchicheaban y miraban sin disimular a Sirius desayunando con una mala leche increíble.

Mar parecía haber sido devorada por el calamar gigante. Lily le había asegurado que no había aparecido en Encantamientos, la materia que compartían con la casa de las águilas, y tampoco se había dejado ver en Pociones, la clase en la que Mary compartía caldero.

Empezaban a preocuparse en serio y los pensamientos nefastos iban tiñendo el perenne buen humor de Mary, quién se iba mareando de confusión y pesar. El pecho le dolía de imaginar a Mar sola encerrada en su habitación, pasándola mal sin la compañía de sus amigas. Necesitaba poder decirle que todo iba a estar bien, y que confiaran en ellas.

Lily lucía aún peor que ella, y no paraba de murmurar que no podía ser que el castillo la hubiese absorbido. Mar tenía que estar en alguna parte.

Por eso habían quedado una vez más luego de clases para peinar los pasillos y los huecos más recónditos, en busca de su escurridiza amiga. Mary volvía a perderse en eso, desdibujando los apuntes que la Profesora McGonagall escribía en la pizzara.

En esos días, había una pregunta que no dejaba de atormentarla, y era algo que nunca se había detenido a pensar.

¿Cuál era el límite para la privacidad de una amiga?

Mary no tenía secretos. Confiaba ciegamente en Lily, en Mar, y en sus amigas Hufflepuff. Era transparente y sincera, por lo que nunca se había molestado en saber hasta dónde se extendían sus aspectos más íntimos.

Y sabía que Lily era igual. Que a veces se tomaba su tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas —porque la pelirroja era tan metódica en todo, tan racional, que no podía compartir algo de lo que no estaba absolutamente segura, como había ocurrido con el asunto de James—, pero siempre acudía a ellas. Eran amigas, y eso era lo que las amigas hacían.

No obstante, Mar siempre había sido diferente.

Mary la consideraba casi una hermana, la persona en la que más confiaba después de Lily. Adoraba a Haley y al resto de sus amigas de Hufflepuff, pero sabía quiénes eran parte de su familia. Las que estaban pegaditas a su corazón.

Nunca le había ofendido que Mar fuese reservada. Entendía que no era como Lily y como ella, que Mar aguardaba a que las cosas se resolvieran antes de preocuparlas. Era un poco cabezota y muy orgullosa, y Mary la aceptaba así.

La pelea intempestiva con Sirius en medio del colegio le había hecho empezar a pensar las cosas con una luz diferente.

Mar había confesado a regañadientes lo que le ocurría con Sirius, y ni siquiera lo había aclarado demasiado. Mary había creído que era algo pasajero —no veía a dos personas más diferentes que a Sirius y Mar, por lo que lo que fuese que tuviesen no podría durar demasiado—, pero luego habían regresado de las vacaciones y allí estaban. Buscándola como desquiciadas porque Mar no se atrevía a plantar cara a sus problemas.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba alejando a Mar del mundo? ¿Qué tenía que ver Chris en ello?

Y por todos los cielos, ¿quién mierda era Chris y por qué tenía tanta influencia sobre su amiga?

La frustraba y le enojaba comprender al fin que Mar no confiaba en ellas. De haberlo hecho, no estaría en aquel momento perdiéndose la clase devorada por preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Mary había abierto su corazón a Mar, le había contado sobre Remus, sobre su madre, sobre sus inseguridades. A pesar de que Mar siempre era algo más dura que Lily, sabía que se querían, que era una amistad sincera.

¿Por qué no les había contado nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole? ¿Por qué seguía huyendo?

El límite, había concluido Mary, estaba allí donde ella elegía colocarlo. Si Mar preservaba su privacidad con ese ahínco, era porque, en definitiva, no quería confiar en ella.

Y dolía.

Empezaba a enojarse hasta con la misma Mar, y ya no estaba segura qué podría decirle cuando finalmente la atraparan. Era irónico, porque hacia el exterior lucía como una leona defendiendo con garras de acero a quien se atreviese a hablar mal de la chica, pero al interior, su corazón estaba nublado de dudas.

Tal vez solo había malinterpretado todos esos años la pasividad de Mar, y en verdad, ella no creía ser su verdadera amiga. Solo era una molestia.

Esa niña ruidosa y siempre alegre que mandaba a callar.

Volvía a adoptar esa expresión taciturna que preocupaba a Haley, quien no dejaba de asegurarle que ya encontrarían a Mar y que todo estaría bien.

Pero no todo estaba bien, Mary lo sabía.

No solo estaba consumiéndose por Mar, también había vuelto a encontrarse con Remus luego de las vacaciones y su largo período alejados, y eso la llenaba de ansiedad renovada.

Sabía que estaba a punto de quebrarse. No podía mantener la distancia que se había impuesto por mucho tiempo más, máxime cuando Lily y él se encontraban a menudo para hablar de Mar. Remus también estaba preocupado por su amiga, y ni él ni James o Peter habían logrado que Sirius soltase prenda sobre aquella pelea que los había dejado a todos pasmados.

La pena que había sentido aquella lejana mañana en la que Remus le había asegurado que no recordaba nada —que no había atesorado en lo más profundo aquel beso, el primero de Mary— se diluía de manera irremediable, y Mary sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. No podía estar lejos de Remus, aunque solo fuese para sostener esa ligera amistad que él le había regalado.

Se sentía derrotada por sus sentimientos y traicionada por ellos: no podía mantener la distancia porque amaba a Remus y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su vínculo con Mar porque también la amaba.

La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que el amor, en cualquiera de sus formas, era demasiado complicado para ella. Solo quería arrancarse el pesar con una mano y volver a ser feliz.

Cuando salió de la clase, Lily ya la estaba esperando para diagramar un nuevo patrón de búsqueda. La pelirroja estaba seria y afligida, y antes de marcharse por el corredor le aseguró que si no daban con Mar antes de la noche, le pediría a algún prefecto de Ravenclaw que le diese acceso a su Sala Común.

Su preocupación ya se había devorado el sentido de la responsabilidad. Ya no importaba que fuese contra las reglas. Mary estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigió hacia la dirección opuesta, esperando ver a su amiga haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca como antes de todo aquello.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue algo diferente.

Había bajado hacia el primer piso, justo para dar con una figura que caminaba a paso fuerte, una silueta que estaba grabada en su retina.

Con el corazón a punto de suicidarse, se giró para esconderse en la esquina del pasillo, detrás de una armadura chirriante, esperando que Mulciber solo pasara y no la notara. Conteniendo la respiración, vio como el Slytherin avanzaba directo hacia ella, y Mary se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. Si la encontraba, iba a pasarla mal.

Un sudor frío la bañó al recordar que en quinto había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo: distraída, no se había dado cuenta de que andaba sola hasta que se topó con Mulciber y otros miembros de su casa.

Había tenido pesadillas por semanas enteras, y Lily se había vuelto loca al enterarse. Había querido que expulsaran a Mulciber y a todos los involucrados, pero al final Slughorn solo lo había castigado por algunos días.

 _«Piensa qué harían Lily y Mar en esta situación. Piensa. Piensa.»_

Pero sus amigas eran mucho más valiente que ella.

Cerró los puños sopesando la idea de golpear, llegado el caso, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que era una jodida bruja. Podía tomar la varita y obligarlo a retroceder.

Pero Mulciber siguió de largo, impávido, y Mary tomó una larga bocanada de aire cuando observó su figura doblar en la otra esquina. Apenas el dobladillo de su capa se esfumara, saldría corriendo de allí en la dirección contraria.

Pero el joven se detuvo de pronto, cuando Mary empezaba a sentirse a salvo. Espió por el hueco de la armadura, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que se había encontrado con dos compañeros de su casa.

—Black —había dicho Mulciber con burla, haciendo que los otros frenaran en seco. El corazón de Mary volvió a saltarse un latido antes de echar a correr una maratón hacia el infierno. —Tu apellido vuelve a ser famoso en este colegio de mierda, para variar.

—¿Solo quieres tocarnos los huevos o tienes algo útil para decir? —había respondido uno de los recién llegados, con una mueca de hastío. Mary, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, no podía distinguirlos.

—Qué pésimo humor tienes, Crouch —masculló entonces Mulciber, encogiéndose de hombros antes de girarse hacia el otro. —Solo quería recordar la escoria de la que eres hermano.

—Yo no tengo hermanos.

—Así se habla —Mulciber le había palmeado el hombro al muchacho de cabello oscuro, antes de chasquear la lengua y seguir su camino. Mary se secó los ojos con rapidez, alerta. Esperaría a que esos dos se marcharan antes de correr. Le dolían los dedos de sujetar la varita con tanta fuerza.

—¿A qué mierda se refería ese idiota? —dijo en voz baja el rubio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Su amigo resopló.

—Sirius vuelve a ser el rumor de todo el castillo, al parecer. Creo que se tiró a una Ravenclaw y ella lo dejó por otro, o algo así.

—Estás muy enterado.

—Tengo oídos —replicó el de cabello oscuro haciendo una mueca. —Y no estoy obsesionado con otras cosas.

—¿Estás insinuándome algo?

—No, lo estoy afirmando.

Mary veía cómo avanzaban en cámara lenta, más concentrados en su conversación que en marcharse de aquel pasillo. Los dientes le empezaron a castañetear.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —rezongó en rubio de mal humor. —Es divertido, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Acostarse con una desconocida? —se burló el otro.

—Deberías probarlo, tal vez así dejas de ser un amargado de mierda.

—Paso.

—Alice es muy interesante, te lo digo en serio. Estoy seguro que será de utilidad.

—No entiendo cómo…

—Tiene esa mierda Gryffindor tatuada en la frente. Le robé los papeles a mi padre en las vacaciones, ¿sabes? Tenía razón: es miembro del Escuadrón de Aurores.

—Eso solo lo hace más espeluznante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía razón?

—Porque tienes la jodida puntería de encontrarte y acostarte con una chica del otro bando.

—Nos va a servir muchísimo, Reg. Te lo juro.

—Pero no estás obsesionado —lo pinchó el de cabello oscuro, rodando los ojos. Estaban casi en la otra esquina, rumbo a las escaleras. Mary ya había perdido el aliento.

—Claro que no. No la dejo en paz porque es útil para nosotros.

—¿Y no te agrada tirártela?

Desde su ángulo, Mary no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de BJ, que lo hacía parecer mucho más niño y mucho menos humano.

—Me encanta.

Doblaron y sus voces se extinguieron despacio entre las paredes. Mary aguardó a que sus piernas respondieran antes de incorporarse y salir pitando, esperando olvidar los últimos quince minutos de su vida.

Había mentido.

Mary sí tenía un secreto, un solo y oscuro secreto. Pero no era algo que deseara hacer, solo lo escondía cuidadosamente en sus pesadillas porque no quería que Lily volviese a echar fuego por todo el colegio buscando al culpable, ni que Mar la juzgase por ser tan débil. Si ocultaba que Mulciber la perseguía hasta en sus sueños, sus amigas no se molestarían. Ni se preocuparían por ella. Después de todo, solo era Mary. La simple y sonriente Mary.

Ocultando aprisa el pánico que todavía le recorría la piel, parpadeó para recuperar la visión y se dispuso a cumplir su tarea.

Tenía que encontrar a Mar, y en eso se concentraría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, soy yo después de tanto tiempo!_

 _Quiero disculparme, aunque sé que no vale de mucho, por la enorme tardanza en este capítulo. No tiene mucho sentido que les cuente los por qués —que los hay, créanme—, así que mejor les voy a asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de aflojar más el ritmo u dejar tirada esta historia. A estas alturas ya saben, supongo, lo importante que es este fic para mí y mi necesidad absoluta de verlo finalizado. Por lo que ¡no teman! Esto fue algo excepcional que espero ya no vuelva a ocurrir._

 _Dicho esto, vamos a pasar al capítulo._

 _Ya sé que no ha sido algo demasiado importante, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba —y creo que ustedes también— distendernos un poco luego de los últimos capítulos tan intensos. Ya les había adelantado que dejaríamos un poco de lado a Mar y a Sirius —aunque habrán visto que es bastante difícil, porque en todas las líneas estos dos tienen cosas que contar—, así que quise hacer algo distendido para terminar de lamer nuestras heridas. De cualquier manera, me gustaría advertirles que quedan pocos capítulos de transición como estos, porque ya hemos alcanzado más de la mitad del fic y todo lo que tengo preparado —paladeando muy, muy despacito el final— forma ya parte de las cosas súper dramáticas y trascendentales que vengo adelantando desde que iniciamos esta historia. Así que aunque sé que es responsabilidad del escritor ofrecer a los lectores momentos de distensión en el que pueden asimilar lo que ocurre, pues... no puedo asegurárselos por siempre. ¡Lean bajo su propio riesgo!_

 _Ahora, con respecto a lo que vimos aquí, me gusta pensar este capítulo como un cuestionamiento a la amistad, que fue el tema común de todos los personajes. Como bien dice Mary, lo que quería plantear era hasta dónde existe la privacidad en una amistad, y qué son las cosas que contamos a nuestros amigos y cuáles no. Alice y Benji, Alice y Dorcas, Mar y Lily, Mar y Mary... Todos ocultan algo. ¿Es necesario para una amistad no tener secretos? ¿es traición guardar cosas para nosotros mismos?_

 _Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones. Estoy abriendo un tema de debate y, como relato aquí, nadie tiene en verdad la razón: todos vivimos nuestras relaciones lo mejor que podemos y la concebimos de manera única. Estoy segura que varios estarán en desacuerdo con Al, pero también podrían estarlo con Mar o con Mary, incluso con Lily. En esta historia —y en la vida misma—, los secretos existen, y se guardan por razones infinitas. ¿Qué creen ustedes?_

 _En fin, creo que eso es todo. Les adelanto que para la próxima no me demoraré tanto, lo prometo. Estímenle unos veinte días y casi seguro que volveremos a 1980, porque Dor y Benji todavía tienen mucho qué contar._

 _Por último, quisiera contarles que antes de que la vida me absorbiese, escribí una nueva viñeta para_ _«_ ** _Ecos de Guerra_** _»_ _, ese pequeño spin-off que irá recogiendo todas las historias que viven —y mueren— luego de Octubre de 1981. En este caso, hice un breve relato sobre cómo pasó Sirius los doce agónicos años en Azkaban, de acuerdo al canon de Guerra, claro. ¡Los espero allí!_

 _Quiero agradecerle a todos los que están conmigo a cada paso que doy, como siempre. Y también, a los reviews sin cuenta, a_ Vanessa, SofiBlack, Mariand _y_ Miri _—¡bienvenida!—, ya que no puedo responderles por privado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, hermosas!_

 _Antes de irme, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a_ **Luna** _, porque cumple años pronto y es una genia de la vida. No creo llegar a publicar otro para el treinta así que considera este como mi regalo por aguantar todas mis ideas absurdas. Y también a_ **Vero** _, porque... pues porque sí. Guerra no sería lo que es sin ella._

 _Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Me encantaría leerlos! Ya saben lo que dicen, los reviews alimentan nuestras almas y si estoy bien llena me apuro en actualizar._

 _Los adoro._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitu_ d.

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	49. XLIX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **XLIX**

 _«Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_

 _I know that I'm causing you pain too_

 _But remember **if you need to cry**_

 _I'm here to wipe your eyes.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Enero de 1980**

Sirius se aseguró que Lily estuviese contenida por James, que había apretado los labios para controlar el propio temblor de sus ojos para poder abrazarla con fuerza. Desde fuera, Sirius sentía que se aferraban al otro como única manera de sostenerse enteros.

Era consciente de que ninguna palabra que pudiesen decir ofrecería consuelo en la pelirroja, pero una de las alarmas disparadas en su mente se tranquilizó al ver cómo James dejaba instantáneamente a un lado la pelea para demostrarle a Lily que estaba allí para ella.

Incluso a costa de su propio dolor.

Marlenne seguía farfullando disculpas ante la mirada aterrada de Hestia, que jamás la había visto llorar.

La segunda alarma llegaba a picos de vértigo.

—Gracias por acompañarla hasta aquí —musitó Sirius atravesándola con los ojos llameantes. Hestia sacudió na cabeza para restarle importancia.

—¿James? —inquirió, en un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

La única luz en la estancia, de la varita del muchacho, le iluminó los lentes y le transmitió sin necesidad de mediar palabra con Sirius lo que estaba pensando, como había hecho siempre.

 _«No entiendo qué mierda está pasando pero no voy a dejar que Lily se derrumbe. Haz lo mismo con Mar.»_

 _«No necesitaba ni confirmación.»_

En un tris, el joven le hizo un ademán a Hestia y rodeó con un solo brazo los hombros escuálidos de Mar, musitando una sola palabra.

—Londres.

Se aparecieron un parpadeo más tarde, en el medio de la habitación de Sirius sumida en penumbras. Él no precisó separarse del cuerpo agazapado de Mar para saber que seguía llorando.

La chica no había tenido la entereza para negarse a nada. Sirius recorrió toda su figura minúscula, sacudida por temblores.

Hermosa. Y más frágil que nunca.

Mar no se tapaba el rostro cuando lloraba. Lo hacía con una dignidad impoluta, el último resabio de una infancia que nunca había tenido. Elevó los ojos anegados para encontrar la cara de Sirius entre las sombras.

—Hice todo mal —confesó, con el aliento quebrado. —Tenía que salvarla, Lily _necesitaba_ que la salvase y no pude… Solo cometo errores, Sirius. Dejé morir a una amiga de Lily, yo…

Sirius suspiró con pesadez y mantuvo un silencio hipnótico que amainó el torrente de palabras de Mar, qiuen solo se quedó de pie sollozando. El joven nunca había sido bueno para consolarla, era algo evidente. Había envidiado incontables veces esa capacidad etérea de James de brindarle a Lily lo que precisaba incluso antes de pedirlo.

Sirius no era así y ya había probado en el pasado que eso terminaba por hacerle daño a Mar. Sin embargo, lo que la chica necesitaba no era a James.

Era a él.

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con ganas, hasta que sintió el corazón de Mar aleteando dentro suyo. Ella seguía temblando, con los dedos clavados en su espalda.

Un miedo visceral, sordo, le decía que si se soltaba de Sirius estaría perdida.

Estaría muerta.

El joven se dio cuenta de que el llanto de Mar solo recrudecía. La tomó por los hombros y la separó para enfrentar aquel rostro hinchado y húmedo, buscando desesperado la forma de mantenerla en pie. La chica solo seguía quieta sacudida por espasmos.

Sirius la soltó, dándole un beso en la frente antes de que sus dedos llegasen a los broches de la túnica pesada que llevaba para quitársela. Mar no protestó.

La desnudó aprisa, por completo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar al ver el cuerpo que amaba con desesperación languideciendo de pena. La piel de Mar mordía sus huesos, espectral, violácea. Todavía tenía manchas de sangre reseca y grandes moratones oscuros que evidenciaban que había estado luchando.

Estaba helada.

Sirius la tomó en brazos como a una muñeca. Mar susurraba algo incomprensible, perdida en su dolor regado en lágrimas. El muchacho la llevó de pocas zancadas hasta el baño, y maniobró para tomar la varita y conjurar un encantamiento agrandador sobre la tina, llenarla de agua y calentarla. El vapor subió de golpe, y Sirius dejó con delicadeza a Mar en uno de los lados, asegurándose de que el agua le cubriese casi todo el cuerpo.

Marlenne se quedó inmóvil allí donde había sido depositada, la cabeza ladeada y los rizos flotando a su alrededor como pétalos de sangre. El agua se tiñó de rojo en lo que Sirius se desvestía y tomaba lugar frente suyo. Conteniendo el aliento, esperó que el calor hiciese efecto en Mar y que la humedad desdibujara sus lágrimas.

Ella solo permaneció en el exacto lugar donde la había dejado, laxa. Los espasmos fueron barriéndose de a poco, hasta que no quedó nada más que una calma artificial, de agua turbia. Sirius sacudió una vez más la varita para limpiarla —quitar los recuerdos de sangre y dolor del refugio que quería crear para Mar— y volver a aumentar su temperatura.

Mar parecía un poco avergonzada de su arrebato. El flequillo humedecido se le había adherido a la frente y sus ojos se habían perdido en el reflejo de su cuerpo, que ocupaba una mínima porción de espacio.

Sirius esperó un poco más antes de romper la quietud.

—Tienes que cuidarte un poco más —le dijo despacio, taladrándola con la mirada. Mar se encogió sobre sí misma y no contestó. —No fue tu culpa. No tienes que castigarte de esta manera.

—Tu no estabas allí.

—Pero te conozco —replicó el joven, torciendo el gesto. —No puedes fingir que eres todopoderosa, Mar. No lo eres. Si ella iba a morir, tu no podías hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Intenté... —la voz de la chica falló y el ademán bajo el agua que hizo provocó un corto salpicado. —Lo intenté, Sirius, te lo juro. Estaba destrozada. Hice todo lo que pude, Lily me lo había pedido y yo...

—No vuelvas a decir que... —los ojos de Mar al fin encontraron los suyos.

—Le fallé.

—No seas ridícula —espetó, enojado. —No puedes jugar con la vida y la muerte, Marlenne. No puedes salvarlos a todos —se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco cuando Mar resbaló unos centímetros hasta que el agua le rozó la nariz. Se veía completamente quebrada.

Sirius suspiró y se acercó para tomarle el rostro y levantárselo hacia él. Temía volver a encontrar el llanto doblegando sus facciones, pero en vez de eso solo encontró un vacío infinito.

Un dolor sordo.

—Has hecho un trabajo increíble, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró, rabiosamente sincero. Marlenne no quería mirarlo a los ojos. —No puedes salvarlos a todos, y está bien. Nadie te lo va a echar en cara. Pero si no aprendes a cuidarte a ti misma, no podrás ser útil para nadie.

—No seas idiota —rezongó Mar en un hilo de voz. —Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí. Por mi culpa, Jane está muerta y Lily muerta de dolor. ¿Sabes lo mal que puede hacerle eso al bebé?

—Si te vieses como estoy haciéndolo ahora, te aseguro que no dirías eso —contestó Sirius con amargura, soltándola y echándose hacia atrás. El cabello húmedo se le había pegado a la nuca. —Estás consumida, Mar. Te ves como un esqueleto. Si no sabes cuidarte primero, ¿cómo se supone que vas a cuidar del resto?

—Ese no es el punto, Sirius, ¿no lo ves? —la joven se veía demasiado agotada para demostrar su verdadera rabia. —Estamos en una guerra. No importa una mierda si no puedo desayunar por las mañanas. La gente está muriendo.

—¿Y tu quieres unírteles?

Se desafiaron con el vapor subiendo en forma de espirales, acariciándoles la piel helada. Mar desvió primero la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, dejando que las rodillas raspadas sobresalieran hacia la superficie.

—No quise decir eso.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como si no fueses humana —masculló Sirius, hundiendo los hombros. —Duele mirarlo. Te necesitamos entera, Mar —sus dedos flotaron sobre el agua para dar con la mano perdida de la muchacha. —Te necesito entera.

—Lo siento.

—Solo cuídate —la desesperación que a duras penas Sirius intentaba disimular le hizo pensar a Mar si en verdad se vería tan mal como para llegar a ese extremo. Su compañera de clase había muerto, Lily estaba en shock y Sirius se preocupaba por su estúpido aspecto.

Algunas cosas parecían no cambiar a pesar del tiempo.

—¿Y qué harás, obligarme? —preguntó bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tengo que ir a ver a Lily.

—Lily estará bien con James. Esos dos juntos son más fuertes que nadie.

—Y a Dorcas —agregó Mar, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Sirius. —Benji me dijo que volvió a despertar, tengo que revisarla y asegurarme que todo vaya bien.

—De acuerdo, lo harás mañana —la expresión confunda de la chica lo hizo resoplar. —Ahora solo comerás, y te irás a la cama.

—¿Tengo cinco años?

—A veces te comportas como una niña, sí —le concedió él de mala gana. —Mañana podrás ocuparte del resto. Si aprendes a cuidarte primero.

—Estás siendo ridículo.

—Mírate el cuerpo y repítelo.

Instintivamente, Marlenne bajó la cabeza para ver la piel ondulada bajo el espejo de agua. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se prestaba atención que tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar de rabia al darse cuenta que Sirius llevaba razón. Tenía la piel gris, adherida al cuerpo, marcada por heridas de guerra y moretones que no terminaban de sanar. Había perdido el poco pecho que alguna vez había tenido y las manos se le apergaminaban no solo por el largo contacto con el agua. Se sintió enferma y esquivó la mirada acezante de Sirius, por completo negada a darle la razón.

Había olvidado la última vez que le había bajado la regla, o que había sentido algo más que un vacío espantoso en el estómago. No tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, no cuando todavía la vida de Dorcas pendía de un hilo y la Orden contaba con ella para sostener a todos al filo de la muerte.

—No puedo quedarme —afirmó con la voz quebrada. —No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sirius.

—Yo para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —retrucó el aludido, sonriendo con ironía. —Levántate.

—¿Qué?

—Que te levantes.

Mar obedeció, más por impulso que por otra cosa. Tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la tina para ponerse de pie, las rodillas todavía buscaban traicionarla. Se quedó inmóvil, con los rizos estirados adheridos a los brazos y a la cintura, esperando que Sirius se moviese o dijese algo.

—¿Qué? —repitió, débil. Él no medió palabra. Rebuscó detrás suyo, donde guardaban los artículos de aseo, y se volvió con una esponja y un bote de champú.

Sirius se puso de pie, haciendo que la tina ondease y se derramase al suelo. A pesar de que Mar había adivinado lo que pretendía hacer, el muchacho se quedó de piedra frente suyo, sin animarse a tocarla.

—No hace falta que me mires así —masculló la joven, aclarándose la garganta. Se había abrazado a sí para cubrirse los pechos perdidos, bajando la mirada. —Tampoco era linda antes.

Sirius dio un paso y con la mano diestra le quitó del rostro el largo cabello para tomarle el brazo enflaquecido y empezar a lavarlo.

—Si tengo que volver a hacer esto por ti, te juro que voy a arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco —soltó al fin, con los dientes apretados. Le limpiaba las extremidades de mugre y sangre que no había salido al contacto con el agua, y el cuello perdido de una mezcla de ambas. —Vas a quebrarte si te toco muy fuerte. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a esto?

Mar lo dejó hacer, sintiendo que con el baño de Sirius también adquiría un poco de serenidad en la mente. Le permitió que se lavase el cabello y luego se higienizó él, aprisa, antes de envolverla con una toalla. La sacó del baño y le echó encima una muda de su propia ropa, mientras él en silencio rebuscaba en los estantes algo para poder comer. Se las ingenió con lo que había, y Mar intentó reprimir las arcadas que le provocaba el aroma sobre su estómago lánguido, pero intentó contentar Sirius comiendo la mitad de su plato. El solo la observaba de reojo, con el cabello mojado, esperando el momento en el que empezase a protestar y quisiera marcharse a ver a Lily o a Dorcas.

Pero Mar no lo hizo, sino que se dejó cuidar como una niña amedrentada, siendo guiada hasta la cama por Sirius en el silencio más frágil del mundo.

No tuvieron relaciones esa noche. Sirius la desnudó otra vez y la arropó junto a su cuerpo cálido, intentando que mantuviese la temperatura normal para una persona viva. Le besó el cabello encrespado, las manos, los brazos, el pecho, los hombros. La besó entera, queriendo así que permaneciera a su lado un poco más que una noche. La besó hasta que la tensión se relajó, por fin, y Mar pudo demostrar que solo era otra chica asustada de una guerra.

—Lo siento —le había dicho en un momento, al abrigo de la oscuridad. Mar quería volver a llorar, y eso era algo que no podía volver a soportar.

—Te necesito aquí, Mar —le había contestado en un susurro Sirius, abrazándola con fuerza. —Si sigues dejándote ir no podré enfrentar toda la mierda que hay afuera. Déjame cuidarte. Aprende a quererte, porque eres demasiado importante para todos —la caricia descendió por su espalda, marcando los huesos de su columna. —Y para mí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Enero de 1980**

Debajo de la capucha, Lily sentía la tormenta que no había caído en el exterior.

El mundo no parecía haberse detenido. Seguía habiendo hambre, frío y dolor. Seguía existiendo un Ministerio corrupto y un gobierno _muggle_ enfrascado en sus inútiles batallas. El cielo había amanecido plomizo y gris, como lo había hecho el día anterior y lo haría el día siguiente.

Nada había cambiado.

Pero Jane estaba muerta.

No llovía, y a Lily se le antojó irónico que ni siquiera pudiese guardar esa postal de agonía en su retina. Se había quedado inmóvil, algo alejada del cortejo fúnebre, con la capa y la capucha cubriéndole las facciones. A su lado, James le sostenía la mano con fuerza, tanto que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en las yemas.

Tiesa, había permitido que las lágrimas cayeran hasta el césped recién cortado, ya húmedo de rocío. Desde donde se encontraban, tenían una visión perfecta de la pequeña conglomeración que despedía a los hermanos Wilson.

El padre de Jane había cubierto dulcemente ambos féretros con una bandera de Quidditch, Lily no conocía cuál y no se atrevió a preguntarle a James. Sabía que su amiga había querido dedicarse a ello de manera profesional, y que a pesar de tener una buena oferta en el exterior, no había querido marcharse sin su familia. El amor por el deporte había sido parte de su familia, y el gesto le pareció desgarrador a ojos de la pelirroja.

La madre de Jane, una mujer corpulenta como su hija, lucía aterradoramente compuesta. Pálida, había indicado con señas dónde debería descansar su descendencia, en un gesto que ninguna madre en el mundo debería hacer. A Lily se le volvió a romper el corazón cuando los dos féretros iniciaron su último descenso y de manera instintiva, se apoyó la palma abierta sobre su vientre apenas despuntando, en busca de una fuerza que no sabía si podría encontrar.

James le asió con más fuerza la otra mano, y Lily no tuvo que voltear a verlo para saber que también estaba llorando.

El peor momento fue cuando, antes de que los padres de Jane pudiesen echar el primer puñado de tierra, un anciano que no había parado de sollozar en todo el trayecto —su abuelo, presumían—, había caído de rodillas en febril agonía, chillando de dolor. El pobre hombre se golpeaba el pecho, aturdido por la escena que no debería haber visto. Era Jane y su hermano quienes tendrían que haberlo despedido a él, un día, con angustia y la certeza de que el ciclo de la vida continuaba su curso.

Sin embargo, aquí un puñado de encapuchados con ganas de destruir el mundo habían quebrado ese andar natural, lo habían hecho trizas de un solo zarpazo. Llevándose la vida de dos jóvenes.

Otra persona que Lily no conocía se había llevado al abuelo, roto sobre sus brazos. Ella permaneció allí, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir el gemido de pena que tenía atravesado en la garganta. Quería quedarse allí para despedirse.

Quería sentir que Jane no había muerto en vano.

El agarre de James se incrementó todavía más cuando el muchacho dio con la figura pequeña sacudida por sollozos. Kerry-Anne estaba en la última fila, inconsolable, mientras Mike Ackerley, el antiguo prefecto de Ravenclaw, la abrazaba por los hombros. Lily se acomodó la capucha y se aseguró que Annie no pudiese distinguirla.

Se había alejado de ellas para protegerlas, y aún así, Jane era la prueba de que sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos.

La ceremonia terminó y el mundo siguió su rumbo, imperturbable.

Nada había cambiado.

Lily esperó, paciente, a que los familiares se dispersaran y Annie se alejara de la tumba fresca. Tras otro cuarto de hora largo —el mediodía asomaba tímido en el cielo, sin fuerza suficiente para disipar la niebla—, al fin fueron los únicos en el cementerio.

Aquellos sitios lucían siempre iguales. No podía dejar de pensar en la madrugada en la que había tenido que enterrar a sus padres, ni en la cachetada que había resonado junto a sus tumbas. No tenía fuerza para enfrentar ese recuerdo.

La pelirroja avanzó despacio por entre las lápidas barridas por la humedad perenne del ambiente, hasta dar con las dos muy juntas que acababan de estrenarse. James la acompañó silente, sin soltarla ni un minuto.

Los dedos trémulos se alejaron de su vientre para tocar la fría superficie del mármol. El nombre de Jane parecía recién esculpido, junto a la fecha que gritaba juventud desperdiciada. Lily ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar frente a su tumba, así que solo la acarició, despidiéndose en silencio.

—Lo siento tanto... —susurró, con la cabeza baja. Volvía a llorar y no entendía cómo. —Lo siento muchísimo —la respiración de James en su nuca le dio valor para recuperar la voz. —Te recordaré siempre, Jane. Lamento mucho no haber podido ser mejor amiga.

James permitió pasar una brisa de dolor antes de susurrar con el rostro pintado de pena.

—No te culpes por esto, Lily —tiró un poco de ella para poder abrazarla. —No había nada que pudieses haber hecho mejor. Estuviste con ella hasta el final.

La pelirroja enterró la cara en el pecho de su esposo, sacudida por la culpa y la rabia de estar enterrando a un inocente. James le acarició el cabello, musitando palabras de consuelo.

—Ya... Tranquila. Estoy aquí. Lily, no voy a dejarte caer.

Ella inspiró profundo —el aroma de James mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas— para calmarse y poder echar una última ojeada a su compañera de risas.

—Lo siento —dijo por última vez. —Te quiero.

Envolvió su mano en la de James antes de girar y emprender la marcha, lenta, llena de pesar. El joven no tardó en rodearla por los hombros para tenerla bien cerca.

—Annie estaba en la última fila —informó entonces Lily, cuando estuvo segura que su voz no volvería a fallar. James cabeceó, dándole a entender que la había visto.

—Ackerley estaba con ella —completó con calma. —Estarán bien.

El optimismo violento de James la cubría como un manto cálido de la gélida realidad en la que se hallaba sumida. Lily deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico tuviese razón.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

El gesto de James se torció, y la espió por el rabillo del ojo antes de contestar.

—No sabes en qué situación dejaron de verse, ¿cierto? —no esperó la confirmación de Lily, ya la conocía. —Y no sabemos dónde está Sally.

—Annie debe saberlo.

—Si Kerry-Anne lo sabe, Sally hubiese estado aquí hoy —James sacudió la cabeza, contrariado. —Por lo que Jane dijo, ella y Sally se distanciaron hace tiempo.

—Sally querría saberlo, estoy segura —se obcecó Lily. Quería apretarse las manos para aliviar los nervios, pero James sostenía una de ellas con fuerza. —Pero yo no sé si podré...

—Lily, esto no es tu responsabilidad —le aseguró su esposo, una vez más. —Si Sally se entera, será por Kerry-Anne.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Si en verdad ella se alejó para empezar de cero, no creo que esta noticia la ayude a eso.

—Es todo muy injusto —protestó la pelirroja en voz baja.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada más —replicó James, pesaroso. —Recuerda por qué decidiste poner distancia con ellas, Lily. Si retomas tu amistad con Sally, la podrás en peligro.

—Jane no estaba en peligro por mi culpa y aún así está muerta —las duras palabras de Lily dejaron sin aliento a James por un segundo, haciendo que la pelirroja se arrepintiera de inmediato. —Perdona. Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

—Estás dolida, no necesitas disculparte —la consoló el joven con una lánguida caricia en la mejilla.

—Ya no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—No dudes de tus decisiones, Lily —le recomendó James. Habían llegado a la salida y una hendija se había abierto en el cielo cubierto de nubes por el que pasaba un débil rayo de sol. El muchacho miró hacia arriba, intentando sentir la calidez que no llegaba a su piel. —Cuando todo termine, buscaremos a Sally, te lo prometo. Y a Kerry-Anne. Y les explicaremos todo.

—Y podremos recordar a Jane en paz.

—Sí —James intentó sonreír, de la misma manera que trataba de hacerlo el cielo. Con empeño y sin resultado. —Vamos a casa.

Lily no le soltó la mano en todo el camino de regreso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Enero de 1980**

Mar llegó finalmente con Sirius al departamento de Alice y Dorcas a la mañana siguiente. Más temprano, el chico se había comunicado con James y éste le había dicho que irían al funeral de Jane, y que Lily estaba, dentro de todo, bien.

Seguía de pie, y eso ya bastaba en aquel tiempo.

Mar hubiese deseado poder dividirse en varias versiones de ella misma para poder estar en todos los lugares que quería. Necesitaba estar con Lily como amiga, para demostrarle que no estaba sola; las palabras de James la habían tranquilizado pero la culpa la seguía corroyendo. También quería estar como medimaga, pues temía que la enorme impresión de los últimos hechos hubiese repercutido en el temprano embarazo de la pelirroja. No se lo había mencionado ni a Sirius, pero ya existía un riesgo durante las primeras semanas de gestación, y aquello solo lo acentuaba. No iba a poder respirar tranquila hasta que no la revisase, y para eso necesitaba ver a Lily.

Pero tampoco podía seguir esperando. Necesitaba revisar a Dorcas de manera urgente, no había olvidado que Benji le había asegurado que había vuelto a despertar. Eso era una buena señal, pero aquel día los pensamientos de Marlenne ya estaban teñidos de negro. Tenía que corroborar si era seguro retirarle por completo los calmantes y también era necesario realizarle otro chequeo completo para asegurarse que todas sus heridas estuviesen sanando de manera correcta.

Mar también quería partirse para que otra versión de ella misma pudiese quedarse en la cama de Sirius hasta que el mundo ardiese y los hiciese bajar al infierno de la mano.

Sin embargo, al saber que Lily iría con James al funeral, decidió que lo más sensato sería empezar por cubrir a Dorcas, y luego ocuparse de su amiga. Otra alerta seguía encendida en algún hueco de su mente con el nombre de Alice, pero no tenía aún sitio dónde hacerle lugar. Si continuaba preocupándose de esa manera, vomitaría el desayuno que Sirius le había obligado a comer.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Emmeline haciendo guardia. Les sonrió sin fuerza y se incorporó para abandonar _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa y deslizarse hacia la cocina a hacer café. Mar frunció el ceño al ver que no había nadie más allí.

—La mayoría está descansando luego del caos de ayer —explicó la bruja, adivinando sus pensamientos. —Fabian todavía está algo flojo y Caradoc está tapado de papeles. Me dijo que vendría en la noche.

Sirius no comentó nada, encantando otra taza para ofrecérsela a Emmeline.

—Te ves como la mierda —le dijo, poniéndole el café bajo la nariz. La chica suspiró.

—Como todos —no quiso seguir profundizando el tema y se dirigió a Mar. —¿Vienes a ver a Dorcas?

—Sí. ¿Benji está con ella?

—Sí —los labios de Emmeline intentaron una vez más curvarse en una sonrisa tambaleante. —Anoche volvió a despertar. No perdieron el tiempo. Ya discutieron varias veces.

Marlenne cabeceó, y tras un último vistazo a la pequeña sala, abrió la puerta de la habitación para colarse dentro.

Sirius esperó a que se esfumara de su campo de visión para desplomarse en un sillón.

—¿Lily se encuentra bien? —preguntó Emmeline, precavida. Había dejado su propio café intacto. —Edgar me lo dijo.

—Como todos —repitió el muchacho, hurgando en los bolsillos para sacar un pitillo. —¿Alice?

—Con Frank —respondió escuetamente la aludida. —¿Y Remus?

—Creo que quedó con Peter.

—Esto está empezando a salirse de nuestro control —se lamentó la chica, inspirando la primer voluta de humo que Sirius soltó por la nariz.

—¿Alguna vez tuvimos control sobre lo que pasaba?

—No, pero nunca había sentido que estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

—Acostúmbrate —murmuró Sirius, sin importarle la dureza de sus palabras. Emmeline bajó la mirada un momento.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Mar?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos lo sabemos, Sirius —se impacientó, haciendo un ademán. —Si antes de Dorcas estaba agobiada y consumida, ahora debe estar al borde de su límite —el muchacho guardó silencio. —Cuídala, por favor. Es todo lo que tenemos. Hestia quiere intentar retomar su sitio, pero si soy sincera, no confío en que nadie pueda sacarnos vivos de esta más que Mar.

—Te agradecería que no se lo dijeras —resopló Sirius, envuelto en humo gris. —Ya tiene los nervios a punto de estallar sin ayuda.

—No la culpo —convino Emmeline con pesar. —Lleva una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

—Ya lo sé.

—Te quedarás con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces la bruja, tratando de poner su mejor cara. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, entonces te dejo a cargo. Quiero ir a ver a Fabian.

Dejó sobre la mesita la taza intacta de café y se puso de pie para tomar el abrigo y la bufanda que estaban colgados en la entrada.

—Si necesitan irse antes de que llegue Caradoc avísenle a Hest —indicó la bruja pasando los brazos por las mangas de su capa. —Y mantente en contacto.

Sirius no hizo amago de responder y Emmeline abrió con sigilo la puerta para retirarse. En el hall del edificio, tan lóbrego como siempre, aguardó para percibir algún movimiento antes de aparecerse en las ruinas de un edificio en Cambridge. Era el punto más práctico de aparición, pues el cartel que hacía años rezaba que iban a demoler aquel sitio no había variado un ápice desde que los Prewett vivían allí, y espantaba a los _muggles_ curiosos.

Emmeline salió de entre los escombros con el mal sabor de la última pelea en la punta de la lengua y se escabulló hacia la calle intentando pasar desapercibida. El hogar de los gemelos estaba a pocas cuadras de distancia.

No podían ya aparecerse en los pisos de los miembros de la Orden, quitando algunas excepciones. Las medidas de seguridad habían escalado visos de paranoia severa luego de lo de Dorcas, y salvo Mar que vivía con sus padres y el piso en Londres de Al y Dor, el resto habían sido provistos con escudos de protección muy avanzados.

El tiempo de pasar desapercibidos ya se había vencido. De cualquier manera los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort los conocía uno a uno y sabían a la perfección dónde vivían. A Ojoloco ya le importaba una mierda estar en buenos tratos con el Ministerio. Solo quería que sus compañeros siguieran con vida al menos un día más.

Emmeline sorteó los hechizos para ingresar sin llamar, y se detuvo en el pequeño vestíbulo para escuchar si había alguien en casa además de Fabian. Hestia lo había mandado sin remilgos a descansar, luego de haber recibido un Cruciatus rabioso de Rodolphus Lestrange que lo había tumbado en el medio de la batalla. Emmeline sabía que Fabian estaría con un humor de perros, pues Hestia lo había tratado como un niño berrinchudo por dejarse ver como un blanco fácil en la batalla. Lo que más le había jodido, Emmeline estaba segura, era que luego Hestia se había marchado con Edgar, a intentar contener la situación en Bristol.

Suspirando, la bruja ingresó y fue directo hasta la habitación, donde Fabian dormía boca abajo. Le había costado varios años, pero hacía tiempo que para ella era sencillo distinguirlos.

Nunca podría confundir a Fabian con Gideon, por mucho que se parecieran.

Estaba por volver a cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, cuando oyó el repiqueteo de la ducha algunos metros más allá, en el baño. Emmeline volvió a sacar la varita y en guardia, entró en el recinto ahogado de vapor.

Podía adivinar la sombra del muchacho a través de la mampara, debajo del chorro furioso de agua caliente. Ante la perturbación en el aire y la corriente de aire limpio que entró con Emmeline, el joven se movió alerta.

—¿Qué haces aq...? —la cabeza de Gideon se asomó por un costado, empapada y observando atónito a la bruja que lo apuntaba sin titubeos.

—¿Cuál de los gemelos Prewett es el mayor? —el pelirrojo resopló.

—No creo que sea el momento para...

—Solo responde —se impacientó Emmeline, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Gideon se quitó el agua de los ojos.

—Le hice creer a todos que era yo, pero en realidad Fabian nació primero —masculló de mala gana. Emmeline cabeceó y bajó la varita despacio. —Estás poniéndote tan paranoica como Ojoloco.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua, sin amilanarse.

—Deberías hacer tu la pregunta ahora.

—No me jodas —la desestimó, regresando a la ducha. Por los contornos de su sombra, Emmeline podía ver que estaba lavándose el cabello con las manos. —¿Viniste a ver a Fabian? —preguntó por encima del chisporroteo del agua. —Está bien, solo es un poco idiota. Y te agradecería si me dejases...

—Vengo de Londres —lo interrumpió Emmeline, conteniendo el aliento. Un golpe sordo contra la bañera le demostró a la bruja que algo se le había caído a Gideon de entre los dedos. —De hacer guardia con Dorcas. Hay noticias.

—Vete —ordenó el pelirrojo, de pronto mucho más serio. —Voy a salir.

Emmeline obedeció, cerrando la puerta para que una bocanada de aire libre de vapor le golpease el rostro y le hiciese respirar la piel. El corazón le había empezado a bombear aprisa, a su pesar, mientras se dirigía a la sala.

No había hecho más que cinco pasos cuando Gideon salió, igualándola en pocas zancadas a ciegas. Estaba encasquetándose la camiseta por la cabeza mientras la empapaba con el pelo mojado y tenía los pantalones mal puestos, a medio abrochar. No parecía importarle que Emmeline lo viese así, pues se desplomó en un asiento a la par que se subía la cremallera de los vaqueros y se alisaba la tela de la camiseta.

—Habla.

El corazón de Emmeline estaba por estallarle en los oídos.

—Despertó —explicó llanamente, procurando que el neviosismo no trasluciese por su rostro. —Varias veces. Benji sigue con ella.

El rostro contraído de Gideon pasó de cierto enojo a una súplica muda, y de eso a un alivio palpable. Relajó las facciones y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirmó Emmeline, seria. —Benji me explicó que Mar le dijo que eso era una excelente señal. Le están retirando los calmantes, y Dorcas responde con normalidad. Recién la dejé con Mar, de seguro tendrá más información, pero creo... —titubeó, sin estar segura si debía decirlo. El corazón se saltó un latido antes de jugar una carrera hacia el infinito. —Creo que está fuera de peligro, definitivamente.

Gideon se quedó mirándola por un tiempo absurdo, absorbiendo lentamente sus palabras. Luego, su rostro volvió a mutar, sosegado, y se reclinó hacia adelante para enterrar la cara entre las manos. Emmeline permaneció inmóvil, respetando el quiebre de su amigo en silencio.

Las manos habían empezado a temblarle.

—Está... está a salvo, entonces —farfulló Gideon, elevando la mirada para cruzarla con la de la bruja. Emmeline asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias a Merlín, gracias...

—Fue todo gracias a Mar —lo contradijo ella en voz baja. —Sin ella, estoy segura que Dorcas hubiese...

—No lo digas —la cortó Gideon, recuperándose. Volvió a erguirse. —¿Fenwick sigue con ella?

—No la dejó ni un minuto.

—Bastardo —Gideon no parecía querer insultar genuinamente a Benji, solo masculló la palabra como si no pudiese decir otra. —Puta suerte.

—Si tanto quieres verla, puede decirle y cambiar por un... —la propuesta de Emmeline se evaporó en el aire junto a los restos del baño de Gideon, cuando el joven enarcó una ceja. —Benji no es posesivo. Solo estaba preocupado.

—Todos lo estamos.

—Tu lo estabas en especial —acusó la joven, sin pensarlo. Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y esquivó los ojos claros de Gideon, que la observaban con sorpresa.

—Sí —convino con cautela. —Es nuestra compañera. Obviamente estaba cagado de miedo —explicó, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. Emmeline lo espió de soslayo y casi se atragantó al adivinar que el chico lucía un poco avergonzado. —No quiero que ninguno de los nuestros muera. O peor. Tenga que pasar lo que le ocurrió a Dorcas.

—Entonces... —los latidos de Emmeline ya se habían suicidado y ella había llegado demasiado lejos. Decidió presionar, solo por esa vez. Luego volvería a ser la mejor amiga perfecta, oculta tras una máscara de practicidad. —Entonces no tenía nada que ver con que, bueno, con que fuese _ella_ la que había sido atacada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Gideon no parecía seguirla. Emmeline quiso salir huyendo, pero sus piernas no respondieron.

—¿Te gusta? —soltó, rindiéndose. —¿Te gusta Dorcas? ¿Es por eso que estabas así?

—¿Así cómo? —a la bruja no se le pasó por alto que no había respondido la primera de sus preguntas.

—Desquiciado.

La sorpresa de Gideon se pintó de comprensión al cabo de pocos segundos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Sabes? A veces con lo obtusa que es Hestia, me olvido que tu no eres igual de ciega —señaló, entrelazando los dedos al apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Eres demasiado observadora para tu propio bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? —inquirió Emmeline, torciendo el gesto. Su corazón se había marchado hacía tiempo.

—Me acosté con ella —confesó Gideon, suspirando. —En Año Nuevo, en la fiesta en el Valle. Antes del rollo de Addie, antes de todo. Estaba ahí fumando, y yo solo quería que Fabian dejase de hacer el ridículo frente a Hestia —Emmeline perdió la capacidad de habla al oír a su amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros con tristeza antes de seguir. —Hablamos, y una cosa llevó a la otra... Siempre me había calentado, pero había dejado bien claro que no era de su interés. Y ya sabes que no voy a rogarle a nadie. Pero ella parecía dispuesta, y yo... Fue un polvo increíble. Dorcas es todo lo que promete y más.

»Después de esa noche, pensé que podríamos volver a hacerlo. No quería una cita, ni nada de eso... Tampoco estamos en una situación como para algo así. Solo quería volver a acostarme con ella, pero de verdad, una noche entera. Había pensado invitarla a cenar, tal vez, o a beber unas cervezas, estaba seguro que diría que sí. Dorcas nunca se niega a una noche divertida. Y teníamos esos días libres, ¿vedad? Todo cerraba.

Emmeline no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que los bordes de la cabeza empezaron a arderle.

—Fui a buscarla unos días después. No la encontré y no me pareció extraño o sospechoso. Al día siguiente volví, pero tampoco pude dar con ella. No le di mayor importancia. Esa noche, nos fuimos a un bar con Fabian. Me emborraché, ¿entiendes? Mientras ella estaba siendo torturada por esos malditos hijos de puta, yo estaba tomando hasta perder el conocimiento.

—No fue culpa tuya —replicó Emmeline con suavidad, la inflexión demasiado débil como para que Gideon pudiese creerle.

—Y luego fue Fenwick el que dio la alarma. Yo no había visto nada extraño y fue él el que se dio cuenta y también el que la encontró. Fui un jodido imbécil, yo...

—No puedes cambiar lo que ya está hecho —interrumpió la joven cuando Gideon sacudió la cabeza, sin tener claro qué expresar. —Y no podías saberlo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —señaló entonces Emmeline, sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaba en un arrebato de sinceridad cruda. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que Gideon desviara las suyas hacia las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Qué pregunta?

La bruja no necesitó volver a pronunciarla.

—Te gusta —dijo, sin el cuestionamiento en su tono. Gideon suspiró, derrotado.

Las manos de Emmeline temblaban sin control ocultas tras los bolsillos de su túnica.

—No lo sé —masculló el pelirrojo de mala gana. —Siempre me calentó, claro, y no hace falta decir que es hermosísima. Pero me dio a entender muy bien que no tenía interés en mí y ya sabes que yo no le ruego a nadie —torció el gesto con amargura. —Antes se traía ese rollo con Black, y... ahora es Fenwick el que está encerrado con ella hace un mes.

—Benji es su mejor amigo —puntualizó Emmeline, sin saber por qué necesitaba remarcarlo. —Solo intenta protegerla.

—Frank también lo es y no parece un puto guardián de cera.

—Frank está intentando que Al se mantenga en pie —le explicó con reproche, provocando que Gideon chasqueara la lengua. Desde su posición, el muchacho parecía un cachorro herido y rabioso por tener que mostrar su herida al mundo.

—Como sea —concedió. —No lo sé —repitió, agachando la cabeza, derrotista. Emmeline podía verle las pestañas cobrizas y el ceño apretado. —Me gustaba lo que pensé que podía ocurrir. Lo que me imaginé que podía pasar entre los dos —los tendones se le marcaron cuando se apretó los puños, escondiendo su desolación. —Ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Emmeline no se dio cuenta que estaba acercándose hasta que sintió el tacto de la piel de Gideon contra la suya, en una lánguida caricia de consuelo. Gideon suspiró y se encontró con una mirada que lucía extrañamente rota para estar ofreciéndole un poco de cariño para lamer sus culpas.

En silencio, dejaron que la tarde se escurriera entre sus pensamientos, oscuros, tristes, violentos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 de Enero de 1980**

—¿Vas a dejar de mirarme con esa cara?

Habían pasado dos días y Dorcas se recuperaba con increíble rapidez.

Benji suspiró con fuerza y continuó con lo suyo, pero la chica sabía perfectamente que no estaba leyendo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto del periódico, inmóviles. Quería tener alguna excusa a mano para ignorarla, pero no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil. Sabía que la espiaba con expresión adusta cuando creía que ella estaba distraída.

Marlenne le había retirado por completo los calmantes, con dos condiciones. Benji había querido estar presente para mediar entre ambas chicas —no era ni un secreto ni una novedad el hecho de que no se llevaban del todo bien— cuando al fin Mar pudo echarle un ojo a conciencia.

Dorcas había sido categórica.

—Quiero que me quites la medicación —le había dicho nada más verla entrando con sigilo en su habitación. Benji había vuelto a poner esa cara contraída, como si estuviese aguantándose algo.

—Hola Dorcas —había respondido la recién llegada en voz baja. —Me alegro que despertaras.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —siguió la joven, haciendo caso omiso del saludo. —Quiero dejar de sentirme como si fuese una momia.

A Dorcas no le pasó por alto el intercambio de miradas entre Mar y Benji, lo que la hizo enfurecer un poco más. Resoplando, permitió que Mar se acercara con la varita en la mano para revisarla.

—Mira, Marlenne —volvió a intentar, procurando sosegarse. —Estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir encerrada en esta cama —sus ojos buscaron con insistencia los huidizos de Mar hasta dar con ella. —Lo que pasó, ya quedó atrás. Necesito levantarme y sentirme útil, y tengo que ver a Al. Seguir aquí sin poder moverme va a hacer que me vuelva loca.

Reclinada sobre su cuerpo, la aludida le estudió la mezcla de súplica y orden que destilaban sus palabras y su expresión, antes de erguirse despacio y buscar por última vez la mirada clara de Benji. El rubio, que se había cruzado de brazos y se había quedado en la otra esquina como si quisiera fundirse con la pared, no emitió gesto alguno. Y Mar tomó una decisión.

Estaba cansada de luchar contra cosas imposibles, no podía también hacerlo con Dorcas.

—De acuerdo —consintió en un hilo de voz. La sonrisa radiante de Dorcas emuló aquellas viejas que habían hecho temblar los suelos y bombear la sangre de toda la humanidad. —Pero tendrás que cooperar conmigo —le advirtió de inmediato, intentando disminuir los efectos drásticos de su resolución. —Lo haremos a mi manera, ¿está bien?

—Lo que digas —aseveró ella, contenta. Volvía a brillar como lo había hecho hasta hacía poco menos de un mes, por mucho peso que hubiese perdido y toda la saña con la que hubiesen intentado quebrarla.

Dorcas era más fuerte que nadie, y Mar envidió un poco aquel temple inquebrantable. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y procuró diseñar el mejor plan de acción para que pudiese recobrarse lo más rápido posible de la mejor manera, manteniendo su fortaleza.

—Bien —dijo Mar al fin, reflexiva. —Te quitaré los hechizos despacio, ¿vale?

—¿Despacio en media hora o despacio en un mes? —bufó Dorcas, con una ceja enarcada. Mar pensó a la carrera un plazo de tiempo razonable que la joven pudiese aceptar.

—Dos días —soltó, nerviosa. La aludida pareció considerarlo porque torció el gesto y lo relajó lentamente, para cabecear en acuerdo.

—Está bien.

—Tendrás que decirme si sientes el más mínimo dolor —le advirtió Mar, señalándola con la varita. —Tu cuerpo pasó por un estrés que lo dejó al límite. No puedes experimentar más sufrimiento. Si en algún momento sientes dolor, tendré que volver a hechizarte.

Eso no dejó muy contenta a Dorcas, pero aceptó a regañadientes de cualquier forma.

—Tendrás que seguir pasándote el ungüento por el brazo y las piernas —prosiguió Mar con practicidad. —Si realmente te sientes bien puedo dejar de venir aquí todos los días.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

—No estoy reprochándote nada —se atajó enseguida Mar, al ver cómo Dorcas salía a pelear con los dientes desnudos, como en las viejas épocas. —Pero la Orden me necesita para otras cosas además de aquí.

—Ya sé —masculló la joven desde la cama con los labios fruncidos. —No te preocupes por mí. Vete a cuidar de Al.

No pudieron disimular la compasión que les surgió del último intercambio de miradas a Mar y Benji al escuchar sus palabras, que hizo poner enferma a Dorcas.

No necesitaba su compasión.

Necesitaba salir de aquel encierro.

—Tendrás que soportarme un poco más —intentó sonreír Mar, a pesar de que solo consiguiese una mueca grotesca. Dorcas rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos; Marlenne ya le había brindado movilidad en sus extremidades. —¿Me dirás todo lo que sientes, verdad? —insistió la joven a su pesar, poniendo especial énfasis en sus siguientes palabras escogidas con extremo cuidado. —Es importante, Dorcas. No puedes permitirte más estrés sobre tu cuerpo.

—Sí, pesada —había asegurado ella, altiva y desafiante. Marlenne le había creído.

Pero Benji sabía que mentía.

La muchacha había regresado, puntual, las dos mañanas siguientes a retirar de a poco los hechizos de recluían a Dorcas contra su cama. Le había enseñado la manera correcta de curar la quemadura de su brazo, que ya lucía con una larga membrana cicatrizante. Dorcas le había asegurado que no sentía nada más que un cosquilleo en los bordes, y Mar dejó de preocuparse por ello. Las escaras de sus entrepiernas habían sido ya totalmente curadas, aunque Mar seguía colocándole concienzudamente otro ungüento cicatrizante para que no le quedase ni una marca. Era evidente que Dorcas se preocupaba por su aspecto, y Mar había adivinado lo mejor para ella incluso antes de que recuperase la conciencia.

A pesar de que Mar era diminuta, había conseguido ayudarla a levantarse a trompicones para dar los primeros tres pasos temblorosos antes de caer rendida en la cama. Dorcas se había puesto roja de humillación y había echado a Benji con la voz al cuello de la habitación. Cuando Mar se fue esa mañana, Dorcas ya había conseguido permanecer de pie sin auxilio de nadie.

Sin embargo, el foco del problema era otro.

Mar le había explicado que sería normal que, una vez que empezase a liberarse de calmantes, sintiese los músculos agarrotados y doloridos. No era solo por la reclusión inmóvil en la que se había encontrado, sino también los restos de magia negra que no terminaban de drenarse de su cuerpo. La piel de Dorcas había sido expuesta a un horror que la había dejado al borde de la muerte. Era algo que Mar quería que Dorcas entendiese bien, para que pudiese actuar a conciencia.

Benji era el que se había dado cuenta. Ya la mañana anterior, luego de que Mar se hubiese marchado, Dorcas se había ayudado con las palmas para sentarse contra las almohadas y el rubio había visto la mueca exacta que había hecho para reprimir el dolor. Con los dientes apretados, no había permitido que sus labios creasen sonido alguno y al notar que Benji la observaba había compuesto su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —se había burlado, sin darse cuenta que Benji podía ver los puños cerrados contra las sábanas.

Aquel día, entonces, el joven la vigilaba de soslayo. Finalmente Dorcas era libre de calmantes y hechizos, y se había dado cuenta que Benji estaba midiéndola.

Había pasado una noche de mierda, sudando y mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas hasta sangrar para no dejar escapar el gemido lastimero que le nacía de lo profundo de su garganta. No quería despertar a Benji que dormía con la cabeza caída a un lado en la silla de enfrente, no quería que Mar regresase con su tanda de conjuros que la dejaban tonta y anclada a aquella maldita habitación.

Sentía la cadera en llamas, pero no veía el incendio. El alba le había traído un poco de calma y al fin se había quedado dormida.

Benji se rindió y cerró _El Profeta_.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sereno, con ambas cejas enarcadas. Dorcas boqueó, pillada por sorpresa, y pensó a la carrera alguna excusa ridícula que pudiese borrarle a Benji esa manía de vigilarla como una idiota.

—Quiero ducharme.

Luego de expresarlo en voz alta, supo que en verdad quería hacerlo.

Mar se había encargado con un mimo casi infantil de asearla mientras había estado inconsciente. Dorcas se sentía herida en su orgullo por eso, pero intentaba no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Tenía demasiado qué pensar y poco importaba ya lo que había ocurrido. Como le había dicho a Marlenne, no le interesaba lamentarse por el pasado.

Sin embargo, había sido categórica cuando había recuperado parte de movilidad y capacidad de habla. No tenía intención de que los dedos fríos e impersonales de Mar siguiesen incursionando en su cuerpo, y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa desde entonces.

Benji efectivamente fue tomado por sorpresa, pero supo disimular con increíble rapidez. Sus cejas descendieron y sus facciones recuperaron la serenidad habitual.

—Entiendo —dijo llanamente. —Espera a que venga Mar o Hestia y alguna podrá ayudarte.

—No estoy lisiada, Benji —soltó Dorcas entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Así que te agradecería que dejases de mirarme de esa manera. Y tratarme como si lo estuviera —el rubio no parecía dispuesto a acotar nada, por lo que la joven, envalentonada, prosiguió cada vez más alto. —Ni siquiera sé por qué mierda sigues aquí. ¡No necesito una guardia las veinticuatro horas! ¡Ya estoy bien! Vete a cuidar a Al, y déjame tranquila. En cualquier momento volveré a unirme a las misiones.

El silencio fue violento, pues Dorcas, agitada, volvió a apretar los puños —esta vez debajo de las mantas para que el chico no pudiese notarlo— para controlar el dolor. Benji parpadeó y negó apenas con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que Frank está encargándose de Alice —replicó en voz baja, contrastando con el arrebato de la joven. —Mi lugar está aquí.

—¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —lo picó ella, sin entender por qué estaba enojándose esa vez. —Tus abuelos deben estar preocupados por ti. Y Donny.

—Don está en Hogwarts y ya les expliqué a mis abuelos por qué no estoy regresando a casa —los ojos claros de Benji la atravesaron completa. —Y no me importa lo que pienses. Me quedaré.

—Y yo iré a ducharme —retrucó Dorcas, ayudándose con los puños para erguirse.

—Deja de ser tan cabeza dura —le pidió el rubio, suspirando. Sin embargo, iba a expresarle otra cosa que nunca llegó pues vio alarmado cómo la joven se deshacía de las mantas para arrastrar las piernas hasta el borde de la cama. Sus pies rozaron el piso.

—Terca como siempre —en menos de un parpadeo, Benji estuvo a su lado para que la chica pudiese pasar el brazo por sus hombros para ayudarse a levantarse. En un acto reflejo se tomó el costado cuando el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre él, y la cadera flameó con rabia. Dorcas gimió y las rodillas le flaquearon. El muchacho tiró de ella para poder enderezarla.

El rostro despeinado de Dorcas, resollando, estaba muy cerca del suyo.

—No necesito ayuda —se obcecó la chica, haciéndole frente a pesar de estar sosteniéndose con casi todo su peso sobre los hombros de Benji.

—Lo estoy viendo.

—Llévame al baño —ordenó la chica, con todos sus músculos contraídos.

—Dorcas, por favor, solo...

—Lo haré sola si no me ayudas —le advirtió, terriblemente sincera. Y rabiosa.

Se midieron en una batalla de egos en la que Dorcas siempre había ganado, y paladeó la victoria cuando los párpados de Benji descendieron por un momento antes de ponerse en movimiento.

—Eres imposible.

Amagó a tomarla en brazos pero la expresión incrédula y roja de la chica lo hizo desistir. Con el esfuerzo desbalanceado, consiguieron llegar hasta el baño en un tiempo eterno, con la respiración entrecortada de Dorcas despeinándole la oreja a Benji.

Resollando, la muchacha se desplomó sobre la tapa del váter, con la pierna tiesa como un palo. Benji volvió a suspirar al verla.

—¿Ya puedes regresar a la cama?

—Olvídalo —refunfuñó, intentando controlar su respiración. Se hacía difícil si la cadera estaba a punto de incendiársele y el corazón no paraba de latir descontrolado. —Tráeme ropa y una toalla, anda.

—¿Vas a hacerlo sola? —inquirió el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tu? —espetó de mal modo, quitándose a trompicones el jérsey que llevaba puesto. Estaba segura que no era suyo, pero no tenía intención de averiguar quién era su dueño. —Las toallas y las bragas están en los cajones. Arriba debe haber un chándal y busca cualquier camiseta.

Benji no tenía nada en contra de las órdenes, no era como ella. Sin embargo, se permitió un instante de inmovilidad incrédula, mirándola intentando recuperar su humanidad antes de escabullirse en busca de lo pedido. Para cuando regresó, pocos minutos después, Dorcas había conseguido deshacerse de sus pantalones a pesar de seguir desparramada sobre el váter. A Benji no se le pasó por alto que una de sus manos seguía descansando en su cadera, por encima de su pierna rígida.

—Déjalo allí —indicó, más sosegada, señalando la repisa en la que dejaban los efectos personales. El rubio depositó con calma todo lo pedido y sin necesidad de que ella lo ordenase, abrió la ducha y la templó hasta que tuvo la temperatura adecuada.

—Gracias —farfulló a regañadientes la chica, sin mirarlo. —Voy a desnudarme, así que si me disculpas...

Hizo un ademán hacia la puerta, pero Benji volvió a atravesarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Dejaré entreabierto —no era una pregunta. —Si me necesitas, solo llama.

—Puedo sola.

—Tu cabezonería no tiene límites.

Dorcas iba a replicar, pero el rubio ya le había dado la espalda, cumpliendo su palabra. Por el resquicio abierto de la puerta se escurría el vapor que empezaba a anegar el cuarto de baño, y la joven estuvo tentada de cerrarla de un puntapié. Pero conocía su fuerza y sabía que tendría problemas incluso para levantarse de allí, así que decidió ignorarlo y terminar de desvestirse como pudo.

Hacía tiempo que no se veía desnuda y la imagen no fue algo gratificante.

Tenía las piernas delgadas, todavía tenía algunos moretones y no podía flexionar la articulación de la cadera derecha. Le dolía horrores, sentía como si estuviesen presionándole el hueso con un hierro candente. Las marcas de las ingles no se habían ido del todo, y la piel del estómago y de los brazos lucía enferma, sin brillo.

Parecía una pobre imitación de ella misma y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

Ayudándose con la pared, consiguió meterse debajo del chorro de agua caliente que enseguida le alivió los dolores. El cabello apelmazado empezó a lavarse y a pegarse a su espalda, mientras el agua corría y Dorcas volvía a la vida.

Degustó la increíble satisfacción de frotarse el cabello con champú, por más que fuese con una mano —la otra seguía firmemente aplastada contra la pared, sin terminar de confiar en sus rodillas maltrechas—, así como el poder de tener una pastilla de jabón entre sus dedos para higienizarse toda la piel.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba ese instante de intimidad, de humanidad, hasta que lo había tenido, y sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar bajito, con las lágrimas fundiéndose con el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo.

Estaba viva, y estaba a salvo.

Más contenta de lo que había estado nunca, se desenredó despacio el cabello, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar a su sedosidad habitual. Para ello, despegó confiada la otra palma de la pared, mientras con la diestra dejaba el jabón en su sitio.

Un fogonazo de dolor le invadió el costado cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo se asentó en sus pies, y el equilibro perdido la hizo tambalearse sin remedio. Dorcas gritó de agonía, mientras intentaba sujetarse de lo que fuese con los brazos. La pierna mala, rígida, la hizo tumbarse de lado, golpeándose en el camino la cabeza con el filo de la bañera.

—¡Dor!

Cuando Benji corrió la cortina, la muchacha estaba desparramada en el suelo. Le sangraba la boca, y el chorro de agua seguía cayendo, impávido, por sus piernas. Impresionado, el rubio titubeó un segundo mortal, sin saber qué mierda hacer.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —chilló entonces Dorcas, rompiendo a llorar. —¡Deja de mirarme con toda esa maldita lástima!

El aludido se arrodilló a su lado para poder sujetarla, pero Dorcas lo espantó de un manotazo.

—¡No lo hagas! —sus gritos aumentaban el volumen. Se veía histérica mientras intentaba sostenerse del filo de la bañera, pero sus piernas no parecían dispuestas a cooperar. —¡No me ayudes! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

—¿Qué mierda quieres que haga, Dorcas? —musitó Benji, con una capa de humedad cubriéndole el rostro y la camiseta. El repiqueteo de la ducha no cesaba.

—¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Déjame sola! —sollozó, incapaz de salir de allí por su propio pie. Benji encontró su mirada incendiada y supo que no había terminado. —¿Estás contento de verme así?

—Estás diciendo estupideces —la cortó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. Hizo un gesto para meterse dentro y ayudarla a incorporarse pero Dorcas lo rechazó, haciendo un mal movimiento con la cadera resentida que le arrancó un gemido lastimero. —Te dije que no era una buena idea, déjame levan...

—No te atrevas a tocarme —siseó, empapada en agua y lágrimas. —No te atrevas. No me mires.

—Dorcas, deja de ser ridícula y ayúdame para sacarte de aquí.

—¡Te he dicho que me dejes! —la mirada asustada y rabiosa de Dorcas se le calvó en el pecho a Benji, quien se quedó de piedra con los brazos a medio alzar. La chica se arrastró para encogerse en la esquina opuesta.

—No tienes derecho a mirarme así —estalló, con dos dedos clavados en la cadera en llamas. —¡Estoy rota! ¿No lo ves? No quiero que nadie me mire así, nunca... —quiso reír, pero el agua que le corría por el rostro y los espasmos convirtió su carcajada doliente en una tos convulsa. —Estoy desnuda, y solo puedo generar lástima. No... yo no soy así. ¿Por qué...? —se limpió la boca y la nariz con la otra mano, desafiando a Benji con la mirada. —Pero tu estarás contento, ¿verdad? Estoy rota y nadie volverá a fijarse en mí. Soy un espanto de persona, y ahora mi cuerpo también lo refleja. Te estoy tratando como la mierda cuando tu solo has intentado estar conmigo y ayudarme, porque solo quiero morir y matar a los que me hicieron esto, esos hijos de puta que están consiguiendo que nuestras vidas sean un infierno... —Despacio, Benji elevó su brazo, con cuidado de no espantarla, para cerrar el grifo del agua. El chisporroteo cesó y la respiración agitada de Dorcas se incrementó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Siempre imaginé el momento en el que me vieses desnuda, de todas las formas posibles. Podía ver tu cara de asombro, embelesado, o ardiendo por el calentón. Todas me gustaban —sonrió con la amargura de todos los años que no le tocarían vivir. —Porque sabía que iba a gustarte. A todos les gusto, porque eso es lo que soy, ¿no? Una cara bonita con un cuerpo de pesadilla —el rubio iba a hablar, sin estar seguro qué decir, pero Dorcas se le adelantó. —Pero ahora me estás mirando así, como si fuese una idiota que merece tu lástima —se sujetó más fuerte la cadera y clavó los dedos en el filo de la bañera para crear un efecto palanca que pudiese incorporarla. —No vuelvas a hacerlo —susurró, letal. —Vete y déjame en paz.

Con el aliento robado, Dorcas aguardó a que Benji se echase hacia atrás y se pusiese de pie. Dejó escapar el aire contenido al ver cómo le daba la espalda a su humillación, y se mordió la sangre de los labios cuando la cadera le volvió a enviar un fogonazo de dolor.

Pero Benji solo tomó la toalla que había dejado hacía un cuarto de hora en la repisa, la extendió y se giró hacia ella para envolverla y sujetarla a pesar de su protesta. La asió por las axilas y la puso de pie, arrancándole un gemido de agonía. Empapándose contra la toalla húmeda, la cogió en brazos con esfuerzo, y consiguió sacarla de la bañera para llevarla en andas despacio hacia la habitación.

La furia de Dorcas se había evaporado junto a los últimos vestigios de calidez que encerraba el baño, y solo sollozaba bajito contra el pecho de Benji, atravesada de dolor y rabia contra el mundo.

El rubio la sentó completamente envuelta en la cama, con el cabello goteándole sobre el cobertor, y tomó sitio a su lado, buscando con insistencia su mirada.

—Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez —pidió en voz baja. No había ningún contacto entre sus cuerpos más que los ojos ahogados de la chica intentando deshacerse de aquella mirada celeste que quemaba. —No has dejado de ser hermosa ni por un segundo. Eres más hermosa aún porque estás viva. Y eso es todo lo que me importa —Dorcas gimió bajito, casi suplicando. —Deja de pensar cosas tan ridículas y concéntrate en sanar, Dor. Pero de verdad. No necesitamos que te hagas la fuerte. Necesitamos que te recuperes. Haz lo que te dicen y ponte bien. Es la mejor venganza contra ellos —la chica había desviado el rostro, incapaz de soportar la humillación y la pena, pero Benji la obligó con tino a devolverle la mirada. —Sé que tienes dolor. Dilo. No te hará más débil, Dor. Ya eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Cúrate —una lágrima llegó hasta la uña de Benji, quién sonrió apenado y se puso de pie. —Por favor.

Le regaló un beso en el cabello húmedo antes de retirarse y dejarle su espacio, a salvo y a solas con su propio sufrimiento. Cuando cerró la puerta, Benji pateó con rabia el zócalo de la pared y, con la cara cubierta por una mano, se echó a llorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Enero de 1980**

Frank no era estúpido.

Había sido muchas cosas en su vida: necio, temerario, un poco cabezota y fiel a rabiar, pero no estúpido. Y en esa ocasión, tampoco estaba pecando de ciego.

Alice había conseguido conciliar el sueño tardísimo, lo sabía. La había abrazado con todo lo que tenía, con el alma desnuda, intentando que se calmara y pudiese descansar aunque fuese un poco. Al final, la fatiga la había vencido y su respiración susurrante acompañaba a Frank mientras observaba cómo se colaba la luz mortecina del nuevo día por debajo de las cortinas.

Estaba agotado, y sin embargo no podía pegar un ojo.

Se había vuelto a acurrucar junto al calor de Alice, buscando algo de calma que sabía que no podría encontrar. Con un brazo tapándole los ojos, se resignó a que su cabeza siguiese volando a kilómetros de allí, con el corazón encogido de miedo y dolor.

Había hablado con Benji nada más saber que Dorcas había despertado y se recuperaba con increíble celeridad. Se había puesto a llorar de gratitud cuando el mismísimo Caradoc había ido en persona hasta su hogar para dar la noticia. El hombre parecía haber avejentado diez años en poco menos de un mes, y recibió el abrazo sincero y reconfortante que Frank le ofreció sin pensarlo.

Luego de eso, se había puesto en contacto con Hestia, que llegó enseguida escoltada por Edgar, para que le echase un ojo a Al mientras él se desplazaba a Londres para ver a Dor y hablar con su amigo.

Benji parecía intuir el peso que llevaba Frank sobre su espalda.

—Está deprimida, Ben —le había dicho, en susurros, en la cocina del apartamento. —Está muy deprimida. No soy estúpido, sé que hay algo que no quiere contarme y que la está consumiendo. Se está hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo del que yo no puedo quitarla —la desesperación se había reflejado en los ojos claros de Benji, que guardó silencio a modo de confirmación. —Necesita ayuda, Ben, y no podemos dársela en esta situación. Mar está sobrepasada, apenas estamos reagrupándonos...

—Tranquilízate —le había pedido entonces el rubio, con una mano sobre su hombro. —Mira, creo que tienes razón. Al necesita ayuda, pero no creo que Mar pueda dársela de cualquier manera. Ella se ocupa de enfermedades del cuerpo, y lo que Al tiene es algo aquí —se señaló el pecho, a la altura del corazón —Y aquí —hizo un gesto hacia su sien. —Tenemos que estar allí para ella y cuando todo termine...

—¿Y qué si es demasiado tarde? —interrumpió Frank, afligido. —Esta guerra va a terminar con la cordura de todos, Ben. No quiero que la mujer que más amo en el mundo esté pasando por esto. Es una cáscara vacía. Está muriéndose frente a mis ojos ¡y no puedo hacer nada! —al joven ya no le importaba mostrar su debilidad frente a otras personas. Mucho menos si se trataba de Benji. —Se supone que tendremos un hijo y eso sería el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, y sin embargo...

El rubio lo abrazó brevemente, cortando de golpe el desahogo de Frank, y lo tomó por ambos hombros para que le prestase atención.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —le recomendó, sincero. —Apenas estamos recobrándonos del golpe de Dor, y está embarazada, tu lo has dicho —Frank iba a replicar pero Benji sacudió la cabeza. —Sé que hay algo más. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay algo que está envenenándola. Pero déjala sanar de a poco, quédate con ella. Dorcas va a estar bien y pronto podrá ver los efectos de su embarazo. Aunque el tiempo no lo cure todo, tal vez... Tal vez lo mejore. Y nos quiera contar qué es lo que está pasándole.

—Y quizá en tres meses todos esos hijos de puta estén muertos y pueda llevarla a San Mungo —el rayo de esperanza que había abierto el rubio se coló por entre la mirada nublada de Frank, quién se aferró a las palabras del rubio con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Sí.

Habían acordado luego que no dejarían que Al visitase aún a Dorcas, en una cumbre que incluyó también a Mar como única conocedora de medimagia. Estaban todos de acuerdo con que el golpe emocional sería demasiado fuerte para ella y que la joven necesitaba calma para transitar los primeros meses de su embarazo sin más sobresaltos. Dorcas también había sido parte, y había dado su consentimiento con los labios apretados cuando entre Marlenne y Frank le comentaron a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido con su amiga en aquellos días imposibles en los que no podían dar con su paradero.

Pero el sosiego de Frank había durado poco. Alice seguía teniendo pesadillas, se alimentaba mal y parecía la mayor parte del tiempo un débil eco de lo que alguna vez había sido. Le había conseguido arrancar una sonrisa cosida a lágrimas cuando le susurró que Dorcas se pondría bien y que pronto podrían verla, pero había sido el único motivo por el que había logrado arrancarle un poco de su antiguo yo.

Desesperado, veía la silueta de Alice como un fantasma, y los ojos le picaban de frustración cuando notaba que ella intentaba fingir frente a él para no preocuparlo todavía más. Se secaba el rostro cuando lo veía llegar y simulaba leer un libro que estaba del revés, o dejaba de juguetear con su plato intacto cuando se daba cuenta que era observada.

Alice languidecía de pena y algo que Frank no podía descifrar, y estaba por arrastrarlo con ella al borde de la demencia.

Por eso, aquel día cuando la encontró llorando frente a la ventana, Frank sintió como su interior se quebraba y las esquirlas se clavaban en su pecho haciéndolo sangrar de delirio. Se acercó de dos zancadas certeras y la abrazó con rabia, como si quisiese fundir su dolor en su propio cuerpo.

—Escúchame —los ojos asustados de Alice lo observaron de cerca, enormes. —Escúchame. Vamos a salir de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Juntos. Tendremos este hijo y esta puta guerra no nos va a derrumbar —besó la frente de Alice y sus mejillas saladas antes de sujetarle el rostro con las palmas y proseguir. —Cuando Dorcas esté repuesta por completo nos casaremos, y seremos tan felices que esto solo nos parecerá un mal sueño.

Las manos de Al, temblorosas, se posaron sobre las de Frank a la par que asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza. El reflejo del sol hizo destellar las cicatrices de sus muñecas.

—Sí —soltó, con la voz ronca. —Sí. Por favor, Frank, no me sueltes. No me dejes ir.

—No lo haré.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, permitiendo que el escudo de protección los engañara y los creyese a salvo. Frank supo que solo podría superar toda la mierda que estaba pasando si Alice se mantenía en una pieza a su lado.

Sin embargo, lo que él no podía saber era que Al había creído ver a alguien vigilándolos fuera. Alguien que esperaba que no fuese quién suponía que era, y que su mente afectada por el mal sueño y el estrés solo estuviese jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero estaban siendo observados.

BJ parecía aburrido mientras atisbaba el abrazo robado al tiempo, con un tic en la pierna.

—Así que esta es la casa de tu putita —escuchó a su espalda, sin necesidad de esconderse. El recién llegado —que lucía increíblemente joven, casi un niño con la expresión demasiado adusta— esbozó una sonrisa burlona que no hizo mella en BJ.

—Sé que estás ahí hace más de quince minutos.

Rabastan Lestrange elevó las cejas, impresionado, pero enseguida volvió a relajar las facciones. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con parsimonia y recuperó la mofa.

—Entonces el crío Crouch no está tan sobrevalorado como dicen...

—¿Quién lo dice? —replicó BJ, aburrido.

—Mi hermano.

—Tu hermano es imbécil.

El joven se sacudió los aires burlones para enfrentar a su compañero con todas sus armas.

—Creo que el imbécil aquí eres tu —siseó, intentando mantener la calma. —No es el único que piensa que se te ha ido la olla después de la muerte del blandengue de tu amigo.

—Regulus fue un traidor —BJ recitó de memoria su papel, sin quitar los ojos de la ventana de los Longbottom. —Y se merecía el destino que tuvo.

—A mí me importa una mierda —le aseguró Rabastan encogiéndose de hombros. —Quiero saber cuándo nos vas a entregar a tu zorra de la Orden.

—Nunca dije que la entregaría.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Crouch —le advirtió el muchacho, achicando la mirada. —La loca de Bellatrix sigue preguntándose por qué dejamos viva a esa rata de la Orden, y El Señor Tenebroso está empezando a dudar de tu juicio.

—Dorcas era parte del plan —se obcecó BJ, girándose finalmente hacia su interlocutor. Tenía ojeras profundas y lucía enfermo. —Un golpe tras otro y la Orden no podrá volver a enfrentarnos.

—Me parece que la intención de Bellatrix y de mi hermano es otra —comentó Rabastan, fingiendo indiferencia. —Y me atrevo a decir que es una opinión que El Señor Tenebroso empieza a apoyar.

—¿Cuál?

—Matarlos a todos —el joven disfrutó del momento en el que el rostro de BJ se descompuso. —Es lo más sencillo, ¿o no? No son más que un dolor en el culo. Están débiles y acorralados. Es el momento. Sin la Orden, el Ministerio y Hogwarts serán nuestros en un parpadeo.

—Cállate —espetó BJ, con el tic en la pierna al borde del descontrol. —Sé lo que hago. Y sé que tengo el apoyo de nuestro Señor.

—No sé hasta cuándo —se desentendió Rabastan, dando un paso hacia atrás. —Solo quería advertirte porque creo que eres un buen mortífago.

—Me importa una mierda tu opinión.

—Y si tuvieses tus prioridades claras, serías el primero en la línea. Mucho más que Bellatrix o Nott.

—Solo quieres que tu hermano caiga en desgracia.

—Solo quiero que ganemos —corrigió Rabastan, chasqueando la lengua. —Es todo. Y me pareció una información valiosa saber dónde es que se esconde tu puta.

—Es mía —masculló BJ, enfurecido. Los puños crispados a los costados parecían querer golpear el rostro impasible de Rabastan. —Si te metes, lo arruinarás todo.

—Yo no tengo interés en una Gryffindor traidora —se horrorizó el aludido, fingiendo una mueca que coronó con una carcajada seca. —No soy como tu.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —escupió BJ con violencia, sin decidirse a seguir a su compañero, que empezaba a marcharse, o continuar en su puesto de vigilancia.

—Nos vemos, BJ —lo picó Rabastan, haciendo un ademán de espaldas a modo de saludo, antes de ser succionado en un tris. El otro se quedó de piedra, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, antes de volver los ojos lentamente hacia la ventana.

Alice ya no estaba allí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Si están extrañados de verme aquí, pues también lo estoy yo. Estaba segura que no podría terminar este capítulo hasta la próxima semana, pero al final conseguí que los planetas se alinearan en mi favor y se los traigo con mucha anticipación._

 _Les cuento que estoy encarando un proyecto personal en el que intento escribir al menos una escena por día, lo que se traduce en tratar de retomar el ritmo de actualización que tenía hacía algunos meses. Ya saben que siempre estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto, pero estoy empezando a experimentar la necesidad de comenzar a darle forma para llegar al final. Es algo que les vengo adelantando hace tiempo, y aunque todavía falta muchísimo, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por llegar lo más pronto que pueda._

 _Con respecto a lo que les traje hoy, debo decir que seguimos en sintonía con el anterior por más que sea otra línea temporal, de esos tranquilos y muy psicológicos. Esta vez toqué a casi todas las parejas, así que hay para todos los gustos. Les había contado que tenía algunas escenas con ganas de mostrarles hace tiempo —obviamente la Blackinnon, y también la de Dor y Benji— así que me encantaría saber qué opinan. Siempre quedo un poco triste después de tocar 1980, porque es difícil encontrar un rayo de esperanza tan cerca del final._

 _Por otro lado, me gustaría anunciar que en mi cuenta de Twitter —pueden buscarme como **CeciTonks** , tengo el mismo perfil que aquí— abrí una encuesta para saber qué les gustaría como regalo por los trescientos reviews. En verdad, ya me conocen, y tengo mil ideas por minuto, así que tuve que seleccionar las que me pareció que les iba a interesar más. Pueden pasar por ahí y elegir o simplemente hacérmelo saber en un review, tendré todo en cuenta._

 _No olviden que tienen una viñeta nueva post-1981 en «_ **Ecos de Guerra** _», y que también pueden hallarme —a mí y a una hermosa comunidad— en Facebook por el grupo **Jily Squad**._

 _Por último, y como lo habrán notado, estamos cerquita de esos trescientos. La realidad es que yo hago una fiesta interna cada vez que recibo un review, así que la celebración especial es sólo por el número redondo. Agradezco siempre y cada vez a todos los que me acompañan en esta historia y los animo a quienes todavía no tuvieron oportunidad a dejar un comentario contándome lo que quieran. No hace falta que sea extenso o lleno de emoción, lo cierto es que adoro leer cualquier cosa que les haya provocado mis palabras._

 _Creo que es todo. Les confieso que no estoy teniendo el mejor de los días, así que actualizar y leerlos es mi esperanza por que al menos termine la jornada con una sonrisa._

 _¡Los quiero mucho!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	50. L

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **L**

 _«Where you are seems to be_

 _As far as an eternity_

 _ **Outstretched arms** , open hearts_

 _And if it never ends then when do we start?»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Julio de 1980**

Cokeworth había sido un enorme barrio obrero. Languidecía desde que la vieja fábrica había cerrado, producto de la retirada gradual e irreversible del sitio que había ocupado Inglaterra en la economía del mundo hasta las grandes guerras.

De sus días de gloria, solo quedaban un racimo de casitas exactamente iguales, arremolinadas con más o menos tino, una escuela primaria que se erigía en el centro del poblado, frente a la plaza —aquella a la que Lily Evans había asistido hasta sus once años— y un hospital que había vivido días mejores.

La elección había sido una mezcla de azar y consentimiento.

La Orden precisaba un sitio pequeño, perdido de la mano del mundo, y ante todo, olvidado de los ojos de Voldemort. Cokeworth había sido un nido de mortífagos hasta hacía poco tiempo, la Calle de la Hilandera todavía apestaba a magia negra. Sin embargo, habían hecho las investigaciones más cuidadosas para resolver que allí parecían correr menos peligro que en Londres. La vieja casa de Severus Snape estaba abandonada y tan venida a menos que dudaban que nadie se hubiese pasado por allí en meses.

Aquellos días, más que nunca, necesitaban pasar desapercibidos. Voldemort no conocía la tregua, pero la Orden iba a forzarla.

Necesitaban paz.

El resto de las cosas se había arreglado de una manera tan sencilla que costaba creer que por una vez la situación estuviese decantando en su favor. Había sido Dumbledore el que había dado el visto bueno para Cokeworth y el que había señalado a Dawlish como sanador de confianza.

Ojoloco había gruñido, a modo de aceptación, y había tenido al pobre hombre bajo vigilancia durante una semana entera, asegurándose de que no se tratase de un traidor.

Dawlish era un tipo joven y tranquilo, que se había dedicado a la sanación toda su vida. De buena gana, junto a Caradoc y Edgar, habían montado una protección prácticamente infalible sobre el ala derecha del hospital, impermeabilizando por completo la sala contra los _muggles_. A Alastor no le había parecido buena idea dejar tanto rastro de magia en el mundo _muggle_ , pero no tenían más opción. San Mungo había estado descartado desde el primer día y James se había negado en redondo a salir del país.

Quería que su hijo naciese en Inglaterra.

El operativo había sido un éxito, al menos en lo que vigilancia se trataba. No habían visto ningún movimiento sospechoso en la semana que llevaban de guardia en Cokeworth y, para cuando Lily y Alice rompieron bolsa —se habían mudado los cuatro a El Valle de Godric, para tener un solo punto de máxima protección, además de ayuda mutua en el último tramo del embarazo—, estaba todo dispuesto y a salvo para que pudiesen dar a luz sin contratiempos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que las dos jóvenes estaban ya internadas con sus esposos en el interior de la sala, fuera todo era caos.

Dawlish estaba con ellos, junto a Mar, que no había precisado que nadie la señalase como enfermera para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vestida de sanadora. Hestia había querido ayudarla, más nerviosa que nunca, pero Fabian había tirado muy fuerte de su brazo y la había obligado a sentarse.

Toda la Orden se encontraba en la sala de espera, doce pares de ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada por la que aguardaban ver salir la esperanza de su generación.

Sirius golpeaba el suelo con el talón de su bota en un tic rítmico y desesperante que hacía mover todas las sillas a su lado. Estaba de mal humor y nervioso porque Mar no estaba, porque no podía fumar allí adentro y porque necesitaba que ya todo terminase de una maldita vez. Estaba demasiado alerta, cagado de miedo porque los mortífagos los encontraran a pesar del enorme operativo de seguridad y, en un plano más privado —que no se atrevía a mencionar ni a su sombra— asustadísimo por Lily y porque no tenía ni puta idea de bebés o partos y si sería normal tardar tanto o si la pelirroja correría algún peligro.

Confiaba en que Lily era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, pero enfrentando enfermos que querían acabar con su vida. ¿Era mucha la diferencia con estar a un paso de ser padres?

—Sirius, quédate quieto de una puta vez —le susurró Remus por enésima vez a su lado, echándola una fea mirada a su pierna nerviosa acuchillar el parqué del suelo. El aludido resopló y se cruzó de brazos, más necesitado que nunca de un cigarro. Peter, al otro lado, pálido como un espectro, le palmeó la rodilla quieta, intentando infundarle ánimos.

Sin embargo, no era el único que no podía lidiar con sus nervios en aquella sala. Dorcas se paseaba de una punta a la otra, mordiéndose las uñas y arrastrando la pierna mala casi sin reparar en ello. Solía disimularlo muchísimo al andar, pero en esa ocasión era demasiada la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo. Fingir le hacía doler muchísimo la cadera, y no tenía tiempo para ello.

—Dorcas, vas a caerte —le había dicho Benji varias veces, observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado junto a Remus, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada tranquila, listo para atajar a la chica que no parecía interesada en ocultar su cojeo.

—No me toques los huevos, Ben —le había espetado ella, sin cesar su paseo. —Ya estoy bastante nerviosa yo sola.

Edgar estaba de pie en el límite del escudo, con una sonrisa comprensiva tras su espesa barba rubia y la varita lista por cualquier contratiempo. No era la primera vez que hacía noche en una sala de espera, pero podía entender los ánimos de sus compañeros. Vistos desde su perspectiva, solo eran un montón de niños jugando a ser adultos, cuando en verdad, necesitaban todo el apoyo que pudiesen brindarles.

Caradoc estaba fuera, y pedía informes cada pocos minutos.

—¿Noticias? —le preguntaba a Edgar asomando la cabeza, echando un vistazo al sitio caldeado de nervios.

—Todavía nada.

Hestia había cedido a los ruegos de Fabian y se había sentado entre él y Gideon, apretándole el brazo en la hilera de sillas contigua. Estaba entusiasmada, triste, nerviosa y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo, y las emociones amenazaban con desbordarla. Había terminado por coincidir con Fabian y darse cuenta que dentro sería solo un estorbo, pero la incertidumbre estaba matándola. Se había retorcido los dedos con tanto ahínco que el pelirrojo la había obligado a separarlos de un manotazo. Lo había resuelto clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo a Fabian, mientras observaba de soslayo a Emmeline, que se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Gideon. Hestia la envidiaba, a pesar de que sabía que llevaba más de treinta horas de guardia.

La bruma de la mañana no trajo ningún cambio. Sirius estaba seguro que Mar había encantado la estancia para que los que aguardaban afuera no oyeran los gemidos de las parturientas, en busca de un poco de privacidad. Sin embargo, el silencio líquido que goteaba en la sala era más desesperante que imaginar lo que ocurría dentro, y los minutos se sucedían con una carga nerviosa casi demente.

Benji intentó que Dorcas se sentara al menos tres veces más, y Remus estuvo a punto de petrificar a Sirius para que lo dejase estar. Peter le ofreció acompañarlo afuera a fumar y disminuir los nervios mientras Emmeline murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños, ocasionando algunas risitas por parte de los Prewett.

El tiempo seguía su curso, sin sobresaltos.

—Vale, esto fue suficiente —masculló de golpe Gideon, palmeándose ambas rodillas cuando estaban por cumplirse las once de la mañana, sin ninguna noticia más que el lento discurrir de la existencia. —Haremos algo.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos —despertando bruscamente a Emmeline, quién lo observó enfadada y somnolienta sin comprender qué demonios le ocurría— hasta dar con una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

—¿Has perdido la razón? —se burló Dorcas, al borde de su asiento. Benji había conseguido que se estuviese quieta, pero solo porque la mueca de dolor que había intentado esconder se había estrellado contra la percepción del rubio. Todavía le costaba caminar sin cojear y arrastrar la pierna por tanto tiempo le azuzaba el dolor en la cadera.

—No —se limitó a responder el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió con sus dos manos la bolsita para que pudiesen observar su interior vacío. —Apostemos.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

Fabian se carcajeó y rodó los ojos, pillando al vuelo lo que quería decir su hermano.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —intervino, reprimiendo la sonrisa. —¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?

—Un galleon a que el hijo de los Potter será pelirrojo —presumió Gideon, mostrando la moneda dorada en dirección a Sirius, con una amplia expresión de desafío. El aludido no se hizo rogar.

—Olvídalo —lo contradijo Sirius chasqueando la lengua. —Un galleon a que no lo será y te pateará el trasero antes de cumplir los cuatro.

Pero Gideon había conseguido lo que estaba buscando. Con la pequeña pelea infantil, consiguió que los ánimos se relajasen y hasta Remus dejase escapar un suspiro divertido.

—Pues yo digo que el bebé de Al nacerá primero, ¿eh? —comentó Dorcas con su sonrisa fácil.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —se extrañó Peter, que había conseguido aflojar los músculos cuando sus amigos lo hicieron.

—Bueno, si vamos a guiarnos por el tiempo que le tomó a James hacer que Lily le hiciese caso, pues...

—¿Entonces el niño estará dentro de Lily otros cinco años?

La carcajada general que arrancó Remus con su pregunta sincera y afilada funcionó como un bálsamo de tranquilidad sobre la sala demasiado tensa.

—Aunque Al y Frank tampoco fueron muy rápidos a decir verdad —señaló Benji en voz baja, sonriendo de lado.

—Ah, mierda —fingió lamentarse Dorcas. —Estaremos aquí para siempre.

Se escaparon algunas risitas que la chica no pudo escuchar pues acababa de tropezar con los ojos chispeantes de Benji que no dejaban de mirarla.

—Pues a mí me gustaría que uno fuese niño y otro niña —se atrevió a mencionar Hestia, tímida, mirándose las manos adoloridas de tanto retorcerse. —Ya saben, podríamos tener las dos versiones.

—Tu no tienes remedio, Hest —la burló Fabian sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si por ti fuera, todos tendríamos tres pares de bebés para que no te aburrieses nunca.

—Me gustan los niños —intentó defenderse la chica, intentando restarle importancia.

—Visita más a Molly —le recomendó Gideon, haciendo un ademán. —Allí tienes de todos los tipos, aunque solo de un color.

—Aunque creo que esta vez ya han terminado —añadió Fabian. Había torcido el gesto, como si no pudiese entender por qué su hermana seguía empecinada en agrandar su familia. —Luego de Ron creo que ya no tendrán otro. Seis niños es más que suficiente, ¿no?

—Para Hestia nunca es suficiente —intervino Emmeline con los ojos entrecerrados, todavía enredada en rastros de sueño. Su amiga frunció los labios, ofendida.

—Ya cállense —ninguno le hizo mucho caso. —Yo digo que serán niño y niña.

—¿Vas a apostar? —se sorprendió Fabian, mientras Gideon le ponía la bolsita bajo las narices. Hestia lo fulminó con la mirada y sacó algunas monedas pequeñas para echar dentro.

—Eres una gallina —se carcajeó el pelirrojo, haciendo tintinear la bolsa. —¿Black?

Sirius se levantó y dejó tres monedas grandes y doradas.

—Un galleon a que no será pelirrojo, uno más a que será niño y otro porque nacerá primero.

—Qué competitivo eres —lo picó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de muchos dientes.

—Pues yo digo que el niño de Al nacerá primero —chilló Dorcas, saltando de su asiento para dejar caer sus monedas. —Pero ni puta idea si será una niña o no, eso lo dejo al destino.

—Tal vez sea una niña —intervino Peter con algo de timidez, rebuscando en su capa para dar con algo de dinero. —El bebé de James y Lily.

—¿Por qué lo piensas, Pete? —se interesó Remus, que había metido las manos en sus bolsillos para entrar en calor.

—Porque si es un niño, James querrá volver a intentarlo para conseguir una mujer —sonrió el aludido, provocando que Sirius enarcara las cejas.

—¿Es como una lotería? —se burló. —Si no sale bien a la primera, intentas de nuevo.

—No seas bruto —lo amonestó Remus, perdiendo seriedad al rodar los ojos. —Creo que Pete tiene razón. James se imagina a una niña.

—¿No tiene suficiente con Lily?

—Es su hija, idiota.

—Vale —en realidad, Sirius acordó pero su mueca daba a entender que no había comprendido mucho la situación. Se giró hacia Dorcas. —¿Y qué piensa Frank?

—Creo que cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien para él —contestó Benji antes de que la joven pudiese abrir la boca. —Con que Al y el niño estén sanos, es suficiente.

—Aburrido.

—¿No te parece suficiente? —lo amonestó Remus, por enésima vez.

—Sí, claro, que todo salga bien y eso, pero al menos... —las palabras de Sirius quedaron impregnadas en el aire a la vez que la puerta finalmente se abría. Gideon dejó caer la bolsita con el dinero de la impresión y, una vez más, todos los miembros de la Orden observaron el rostro despeinado de Mar, perlado de sudor y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Sirius tragó saliva cuando aquella mirada llegó a él por un instante, pero Mar enseguida se volvió hacia donde estaban Dorcas y Benji.

—Creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerlos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Julio de 1980**

La habitación había sido expandida mágicamente para que las dos familias pudiesen estar cómodas sin perder privacidad. Dorcas ingresó con demasiado ímpetu que se le esfumó del cuerpo al sentir en el aire esa calidez irredenta propia de la humanidad en su estado más puro. Se plantó, boquiabierta, con una catarata de sentimientos desbordándole sin saber qué hacer.

Fue Benji el que le dio un ligero toque en la cintura para que avanzara. Mar, en silencio, los guió hasta el biombo que dividía la estancia, para entrar en el sitio al abrigo del mundo. Frank estaba esperándolos, tapando con su cuerpo la visión de la cama ancha y bien alta que habían dispuesto para Alice.

El joven no se hizo esperar. Apenas vio a su mejor amigo, se abalanzó sobre él para fundirse en un abrazo sincero, de esos que podían borrar todos los males del universo. Benji le palmeó la espalda, murmurando palabras que nadie escuchó, mientras Mar, con una sonrisa sincera, se escurría a un costado para dejarlos tranquilos.

Dorcas hizo caso omiso de sus amigos para dar unos temblorosos pasos hacia el lecho. No estaba segura qué debía encontrar, por más que aquella situación fuese más vieja que la humanidad misma. Se encontró a sí misma observando cómo Al dormitaba con la cabeza vuelta hacia un costado, exhausta y con una sonrisa despuntando sobre sus comisuras. Las manos le temblaban mustias a los costados al seguir el recorrido de sus ojos hasta el pecho de su amiga donde descansaba un pequeño bulto de mantas por el que se asomaba apenas la curva de la frente de un bebé, coronado de fina pelusa negra.

—Pues... —titubeó Frank a su espalda, tan feliz como nervioso. —Él es Neville.

Benji solo sonrió, volviendo a palmear la espalda de Frank, absortos todos en aquel ser minúsculo y arrugado que se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de su madre. El movimiento de Dorcas fue inconsciente, un reflejo de su anhelo más profundo.

—Al no lo tuvo fácil —iba explicando Frank en voz baja. —Está agotada. Fueron varias horas de parto, aunque Lily no lo tiene mucho mejor.

—¿Puedo tomarlo? —la pregunta llegó cuando Dor ya estaba casi sobre el niño, y su tono salió quebrado por las emociones que seguían golpeándola. Su amigo y Benji la miraron, sorprendidos, y enseguida los rasgos de Frank se suavizaron.

—Claro —se acercó para sujetar el lío de mantas con un cuidado reverencial, intentando no despertar ni a la madre ni a su hijo en el proceso. El pequeño Neville frunció todo el rostro, molesto por el cambio, pero volvió a acomodarse sobre los brazos de Frank y lo dejó estar. —Ha llorado mucho al principio. Al estaba llena de dolor, pero al parecer este pequeño quería estrenar sus pulmones —les comentó el joven mientras mecía despacio a su niño. —No se calmó hasta que consiguió prenderse a su pecho y... ahí fue Al la que empezó a llorar —cruzó una rápida mirada con Benji antes de volverse hacia Dorcas. —Ten.

Extendió sus brazos para ofrecérselo a la chica, que se quedó de piedra, pensándoselo mejor. Nunca había sujetado a un niño tan pequeño, de apenas horas de vida, pero su reflejo había sido tan grande, tan necesario, que no había dudado al verlo. En ese momento en el que Frank le mostraba a su hijo, Dorcas se sintió vulnerable por segunda vez en su vida, sin poder saber si sería lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Vamos, Dor, no tengas miedo —la alentó su amigo, comprensivo. —Pon los brazos así.

La joven lo imitó, indecisa y concentrada, y sintió toda su piel erizándose cuando el peso del niño recayó por completo sobre sus brazos. Frank le sonreía con ternura.

Dorcas bajó la cabeza para ver cómo Neville volvía a hacer esa mueca de molestia, abriendo mucho la boca. Sus párpados aletearon, agitando un puño cerrado, pero regresó a su sueño tranquilo dejándose deleitar por los nuevos brazos. No quiso mecerlo porque le daba miedo que un ramalazo de dolor la asaltara en ese momento, desde la cadera, y no pudiese moverse correctamente. Se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración y mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas, sin darse cuenta que los contornos de Neville se desdibujaban de un velo de lágrimas.

—Es... —Dor se aclaró la garganta, pues las palabras le salieron sin fuerza. —Es hermoso, Frank —confesó en un hilo de voz. —Yo...

—Lo sé —se sonrió Frank, conmovido. —No ha permitido que nadie más que yo o Al lo sujetase, así que le has caído bien, Dor —susurró, volviendo a intercambiar una mirada con Benji. —Serás su madrina, después de todo.

Esa vez, la chica irguió la cabeza demasiado rápido, y Neville notó el movimiento, amenazando con tormenta. Dorcas enseguida lo apretó un poquito más contra su pecho y adelantó un pie para poder mecerlo, apenas.

—¿Qué?

—Creí que era evidente —expresó Frank, volviéndose hacia Benji. —Queremos que sean los padrinos, pero era tan obvio que me pareció que no era necesario siquiera decirlo.

El rubio sonrió con honestidad, fundiéndose una vez más en un abrazo con Frank.

—Gracias.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Dorcas, agudizando su tono. Boqueaba, sin saber bien cómo decir lo que estaba pensando. —Frank, yo no sé nada de niños, ¿cómo yo voy a...?

El aludido se rió, sincero, y le hizo un ademán a Benji que solo cabeceó una vez.

—Tranquilízate, ¿sí? —pidió sin elevar la voz. —Al naturalmente quiere que seas tu, y eres mi mejor amiga. Quédate un poco más con él y verás que eres la persona indicada —Dorcas quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca repentinamente seca. Frank lo dejó estar y se giró hacia el rubio. —Tengo que hacer todavía algunos papeles, no he tenido tiempo. ¿Pueden quedarse un momento? Si Al despierta, díganle que enseguida regreso.

Los ojos desorbitados de la joven observaron cómo Benji asentía con tranquilidad con la cabeza y le dejaba paso a Frank, que tomó aprisa su abrigo y salió sin mirar atrás. Dorcas bajó los párpados una vez más para darse cuenta de que estaba temblando con el niño en brazos.

—Parece que estuvieses sosteniendo una granada, Dor —musitó el rubio, acercándose. Lucía relajado, bajo esos ojos turbios que auguraban cosas que ella recién empezaba a aprender a leer. —Relájate. Está dormido.

—No sé cuidar un bebé —articuló con la voz rasposa. —Es diminuto, míralo —agregó, tratando de no sonar desesperada. Benji sonrió.

—Siéntate aquí, te sentirás más segura —le indicó, guiándola por el antebrazo con suavidad para ayudarla a acomodarse en el sillón en el que Frank había pasado la noche. —Estás entrando en pánico —no era una pregunta. Dorcas clavó su mirada en las facciones sinceras de Benji y no quiso darle la razón. —Has tenido varios meses para hacerte a la idea.

—Me _hice_ a la idea —refunfuñó la joven, evasiva. —Pero...

—¿Nunca habías visto a un recién nacido? —adivinó el rubio, comprensivo. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No. No voy de visita a guarderías muy a menudo, ¿sabes?

—Pásamelo —pidió entonces Benji, ahuecando las manos para recibir el nudo de mantas sobre el que dormía Neville. Dorcas hizo una mueca, nerviosa. —Si lo tomas así no despertará.

Con las indicaciones firmes de Benji, la chica consiguió que el bebé cambiase de brazos sin más que un puño apenas agitado. El rubio lo sujetó con maestría, y le acomodó con la mano libre las mantas para cubrirlo hasta la barbilla.

—Abren los puños luego de algunas semanas —explicó, haciéndole una minúscula caricia con el índice a la mano diminuta del bebé. —Y dejará de estar tan rojo en poco tiempo. No debería asustarte, eres tu la que combate mortífagos —sonrió y encontró la mirada turbada y ofendida de Dorcas. —Él solo puede llorar.

—Creo que eso es más aterrador —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Benji no hizo ningún comentario y se quedó meciendo muy suavemente al niño, con la cabeza gacha. Dorcas inspiró profundo varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Tenía miedo de que se me cayese —explicó a la carrera, volteando a otro lado. —Ya sabes, que la cadera decidiera portarse mal y que el dolor me hiciera soltarlo.

Los ojos del rubio relampaguearon.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —replicó llanamente. —Y me has dicho que casi no te ocurre. El dolor se está yendo —torció el gesto, sin dejar que Dorcas se escurriese de sus ojos. —¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero no ha desaparecido por completo —corroboró entre dientes. —¿Qué clase de madrina puedo ser si ni siquiera estoy segura de poder sostenerlo de forma apropiada?

—La que Al escogió —rebatió Benji, enarcando ambas cejas. —Debería ser suficiente para ti.

Dorcas resopló, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Hipnotizada con la imagen del rubio sosteniendo de manera tan correcta y delicada al bebé, se permitió el reflejo de imitar lo que había hecho hacía un momento y acariciar muy despacio el puño que Neville tenía afuera de las mantas.

—¿Cómo puede ser que seas perfecto en todo? —musitó, sin pensarlo, concentrada en el niño. —Sabes perfectamente cómo sujetarlo, y todo lo demás...

—Cuidé de Donny desde que era prácticamente un bebé —explicó el chico encogiéndose apenas de hombros. —Son cosas que se aprenden.

—Serás un padre excelente —dijo entonces ella a bocajarro, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

La manera de sonrojarse de Dorcas era única. No lo hacía con el rostro, sino con el cuerpo. Abría los ojos y se toqueteaba el cabello, hundiéndose hacia atrás para protegerse de la vergüenza. Benji, esa vez, procuró no mirarla de frente. Siguió concentrado en el pequeño Neville, en sus brazos, mientras delineaba el perfil de la joven de soslayo.

—Puede ser —aceptó, sin entrar en detalles. —A su tiempo.

Dorcas no hizo nada por romper el silencio incómodo en el que se sumieron, mientras se revolvía en su sitio —el pálpito del dolor de la cadera como un recuerdo sordo que la envolvía— sin atreverse a volver a tomar al bebé o responderle a Benji.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero la pierna rígida y los dolores la habían vuelto mucho más insegura.

—¿Y tu? —preguntó al fin el rubio. Dorcas lo oyó de lejos, como si intentara interrumpir sus pensamientos. —¿Has pensado en ser madre?

—¿Yo? —se extrañó sinceramente. —No lo creo —se encontró con la mirada azul de Benji que la medía en silencio. —Nunca pensé seriamente en ello, pero no he tenido buenos ejemplos. Y menos de mi madre. No podría hacerlo bien.

—Puedes remediar los errores de tus padres, ¿sabes? —contestó el muchacho con tranquilidad. —Y eso del ejemplo no tiene nada que ver. Yo tampoco pude tener a mis padres.

—No es lo mismo —lo desestimó ella de inmediato. —Tu tenías excelentes padres. Y tus abuelos también lo son. Has vivido en una casa llena de amor siempre, no podrías entender lo que Al y yo... —Dorcas dejó escapar una sonrisa algo amarga y cambió de idea. —No creo estar capacitada, es todo. Y me sorprende que Al pueda hacerlo, aunque siempre fue más valiente que yo estando con Frank.

—Harán un excelente trabajo —coincidió Benji, volviéndose un momento a la mueca dormida del bebé. —No lo dudé ni un segundo.

—Yo tampoco.

Absortos, contemplaron al bebé arrullados por sus propios pensamientos.

Dorcas sentía algo tibio y resbaloso cayéndole en el pecho al ver la maestría con la que el rubio se hacía cargo del niño, como hacía con casi todo. Tranquilo, sin titubeos, había conseguido sostenerlo y brindarle lo que necesitaba. Había sido así desde que tenía memoria.

Era así con ella.

Benji sería un padre magnífico, no había mentido al decirlo. Era firme y dulce, con esa abnegación con la que había enfrentado toda su vida. Dorcas sintió un cosquilleo en su costado, el preludio del dolor, y quiso ser diferente. Por primera vez en su existencia, quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras y pintarla de nuevo, para disfrazarse de alguien que no era y poder estar a la altura de Benji. Darle todos esos hijos que no podría tener ni cuidar siendo Dorcas, y hacerlo feliz. Quitarle esa expresión serena, intercambiarla por una sonriente, lejos de silencios y peligros.

Dorcas deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser quien no era, por una vez, para hacer un poco menos miserable a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Benji solo la observaba.

—Dor.

—¿Qué? —su voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos que se hundían en una espiral sin retorno. Los dedos de la joven ya se habían clavado en su cadera, a la espera de un dolor que no podrían contener.

El rubio se inclinó apenas, sin molestar a Neville, para reducir la distancia.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Porque así era él. Honesto, sincero, frontal.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan —refunfuñó Dorcas, una vez más, haciendo que su sonrojo se corporizase en sus movimientos, alejándose un poco para removerse con incomodidad.

—Solo responde.

La chica, que había girado el rostro para evitar su mirada, regresó a su posición original para hundirse en el océano turbio e infinito que reflejaban los ojos de Benji.

—Sí.

Ajeno, Neville disfrutaba de su primer sueño en el mundo, sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor, ya florecían todos los tipos de amor que no llegaría a conocer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Julio de 1980**

La noche había caído de golpe, como un baldazo de agua helada sobre las coronillas poco prevenidas. A pesar de estar en verano, el calor del sol no alcanzaba a entibiar la tierra y las noches eran tan frías y neblinosas como hacía varios meses. Gideon solía decir que era el efecto de su pesimismo de mierda.

Fabian sabía que era magia negra en el aire.

Nadie se había movido de su sitio luego de que Frank y Benji saliesen para que, en pequeños grupos, pudiesen conocer al recién nacido y felicitar a Alice. La joven estaba exultante, lo que parecía ser una muy buena señal.

Lloraba mucho, aunque el pelirrojo sabía que eso no significaba nada. Cuando Fabian ingresó en la tibia habitación, Alice apenas había podido hablar, pero tenía una sonrisa húmeda que solo se había pronunciado cuando a Hestia se le escapó un sollozo al sostener al pequeño Neville en sus brazos.

—Es bellísimo, Al —le había dicho la chica, sin disimular sus lágrimas y sin dejar de mirar la cabeza del niño.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, desde su cama. —Igual a su padre, ¿verdad?

Las chicas rieron, echándole miraditas de soslayo a Frank que parecía demasiado feliz como para sentirse azorado.

—Debes estar feliz, Al —la picó Gideon, acercándose al bebé para molestar a Hestia. —Le has hecho ganar a Dorcas un galleon.

La joven mamá abrió los ojos, sin comprender. Frank, detrás suyo, suspiró.

—Apostó a que Neville nacería primero —explicó, resignado. Contra todo pronóstico, Alice dejó escapar una carcajada que repiqueteó en los oídos de Frank, calentándole la mirada.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Alice había reído de esa manera.

—Bien por ella —murmuró, feliz. Aceptó de buena gana a su hijo que había empezado a lloriquear en los brazos de Hestia, reclamando alimento. —Aunque no por la pobre Lily, lleva ya demasiadas horas de trabajo de parto... —torció el gesto para hacer una mueca a las mujeres de la habitación, que reprimieron un escalofrío. —No se lo deseo a nadie.

—Es el hijo de Potter, era evidente que saldría un poco lento —se carcajeó Gideon, ganándose un manotazo certero por parte de Emmeline.

—Discúlpalo, es imbécil de nacimiento.

No se habían quedado mucho más porque Alice necesitaba descansar y, aunque la felicidad de Frank apenas cabía en su cuerpo, sabían que también estaba exhausto. Habían cambiado con el grupo de Sirius y los demás para que pudiesen conocer a Neville y luego se habían reunido otra vez, a esperar.

El hijo de James y Lily no parecía querer nacer el mismo día que el nuevo Longbottom, por lo que los ánimos empezaban a decaer junto con la oscuridad vertiéndose sobre las ventanas.

Fabian era consciente que, a pesar de lo contentos que estaban por las nuevas vidas, el caer de la noche traía mucho nerviosismo para quienes tenían la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, no como su hermano.

Sirius Black llevaba despierto más de veinticuatro horas, taladrando el piso con su talón, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Remus se había cansado de amonestarlo y solo lo acompañaba en silencio, junto a Peter. Emmeline había vuelto a dormirse, esta vez sobre Benji, quién apenas podía moverse pues al otro lado, sobre su hombro, descansaba Dorcas. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que en realidad la chica no dormía, pero no había podido soportar que Emmeline estuviese sobre el rubio y ella no. Era tan típico de Dorcas.

Hestia estaba tiesa sobre su silla, en un rincón. No había podido dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, alerta, por mucho que se repitiera que no tenía sentido hacerlo. La joven no había mediado palabra luego de salir de la habitación de Alice, y Fabian podía oler el correr de sus pensamientos incluso a esa distancia.

Se acomodó, nervioso, desviando su mirada de Hestia a Edgar, que estaba de pie cuchicheando con Caradoc.

Era exactamente lo que había estado considerando.

Ojoloco estaba preocupado. Y paranoico.

Habían estimado que podrían sacar a las futuras madres en unas cuarenta y ocho horas de Cokeworth. Con Dawlish de su lado y Mar como asistente, Ojoloco había creído que serían atenciones más que suficientes. Los futuros padres habían estado de acuerdo y la misión se había trazado con ese panorama. Los mortífagos no eran idiotas. Ya sabían que Alice y Lily estaban embarazadas y no eran tan ridículos como para no hace cuentas y saber que pronto tendrían que dar a luz.

Sin embargo, el jefe de la Orden había trazado el plan con la ventaja de mantener en absoluto secreto el sitio que dispondrían para tal efecto, y esa era la única carta que tenían para no verse invadidos por una oleada de mortífagos con ganas de joder, seguidos por el Innombrable con ganas de matar. Habían escogido Cokeworth porque creían que ellos no pensarían en el pequeño poblado que había estado tan relacionado con la magia oscura, añadiendo el detalle de que se trataba de una clínica _muggle_. Ojoloco había sometido al pobre Dawlish a una ingente cantidad de controles y amenazas para que tuviese el pico cerrado, pero aún así no se fiaba.

Y Fabian podía verlo en los movimientos nerviosos de los más veteranos de la Orden, discutiendo en un costado lejos de los demás.

Habían conseguido aislar esa parte del hospital, con mucha magia y repelentes para _muggles_. Era peligroso, no solo por el rastro de magia en el aire, sino porque Caradoc no quería tener problemas con el Ministerio. Habían robado los repelentes y procurado que los detectores de magia no funcionaran para esa zona, con el objetivo de no levantar ninguna sospecha. El Ministerio se había convertido en un polvorín donde todo ocurría puertas adentro, incluso las luchas más desgarradoras. El grupo liderado por Crouch avanzaba sin titubeos, arrancando las cabezas de los más débiles. Se decía que quería llegar a Ministro, y a Ojoloco no le parecía tan mala idea considerando la inutilidad absoluta del Ministro actual. Por otro lado, se podía ver la mano negra del Innombrable dentro de la institución, en sus allegados, en la propaganda anti _muggle_ , en cada esquina.

El miedo era el motor con el que se movía la sociedad mágica.

Pero Ojoloco había considerado toda la estrategia como parte de una nueva misión. El detalle era que no había tenido en cuenta que podía pasar algo así: no podían controlar cuándo darían a luz. Y habían tenido suerte porque ambas chicas habían comenzado el trabajo de parto a la vez, y sin embargo, Lily seguía allí dentro.

Los minutos corrían y el nerviosismo manchaba el ambiente.

Caradoc se marchó, en silencio y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, posiblemente a controlar los hechizos protectores y asegurarse que nada sospechoso rondara el perímetro. Edgar permaneció en su sitio, recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, un centinela enorme y silencioso. A Fabian siempre le había sorprendido —y envidiado, como casi todo— la capacidad de aquel gigantesco hombre de permanecer inmóvil por horas, sin dormir, sin hablar, solo alerta. Era un perfecto prototipo de soldado, y por eso Caradoc confiaba tanto en él.

Fabian fingía dormitar, en su silla, por lo que pudo atisbar claramente el momento en el que Hestia se apretaba las manos en el regazo y levantaba la mirada, en busca de Edgar. Él no pareció darse cuenta de nada, pero Fabian llevaba demasiado tiempo como espectador como para que se le escaparan los detalles. Hestia insistía, con dolor, pero Edgar se obcecó en su mutismo, sin regalarle el intercambio de miradas que ella estaba buscando.

Cuando Hestia se puso de pie, en silencio absoluto, Fabian pudo ver el destello en los ojos de Edgar, que volvieron un segundo la vista hacia la joven que se cubría el rostro con el largo cabello negro. Pasó como un rayo tembloroso, sin despegar la mirada del piso, dejando el rastro de su presencia nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Edgar no se movió ni un milímetro. La sangre de Fabian hervía.

Contó hasta diez y se puso de pie, y esa vez, Edgar se irguió en su imponente estatura para observarlo sin demostrar ninguna emoción en la mirada. Presa de un arranque infantil, Fabian pasó de largo, golpeándolo con el hombro a pesar de que sabía que lo desestabilizaría más a sí mismo que al hombre.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente a dónde habría huido Hestia. El perímetro de protección no abarcaba mucho más allá, pero él llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndola en silencio que podía adivinar sus movimientos con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que entrar en el baño para sacarte de aquí, Hest? —dijo, ingresando sin titubeos al sitio cavernoso. Fingía una burla que no sentía.

El espacio era pequeño y tenía solo dos cubículos, por lo que el sollozo reverberó contra los azulejos y se cortó de inmediato al oír la voz del joven. Fabian apretó los puños ante el silencio.

—Sal de aquí —escuchó, al fin, que le ordenaba Hestia. Podía delinearla a la perfección, sentada sobre la tapa del váter, con la sonrisa cosida a lágrimas intentando fingir que nada ocurría. —Estoy bien. Ya salgo. Te veo en la sala.

—Hestia, ábreme —Fabian no estaba para juegos, no con los nervios y la presión que estaba sintiendo.

Y esa mirada que le había echado Edgar cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

—¡Estoy bien! —aclaró la chica desde dentro, con la voz más aguda. El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Voy a entrar de cualquier manera, así que solo hazme las cosas más fáciles —pidió, resignado, acortando la distancia del único cubículo vacío de dos zancadas. Sacó la varita y estaba a punto de conjurar el encantamiento cuando escuchó el pestillo siendo abierto desde dentro. Fabian abrió con la palma abierta y encontró exactamente la imagen que ya había recreado en su mente.

Y que dolía como la mierda.

Hestia lloraba enterrada en sus manos, encogida sobre sus rodillas. Fabian oyó cómo lo que llevaba en su interior volvía a resquebrajarse antes de componer su mejor cara y arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Vamos, Hest, esto no debe hacerse costumbre —le susurró, intentando quitarle las manos del rostro. —El baño no es para llorar, ¿que no te lo enseñaron tus padres?

La chica sacudió los hombros, y Fabian lo interpretó como una buena señal.

Eso era él: el idiota que la hacía reír cuando otro la hacía llorar.

—Respira, anda.

Hestia asomó las pestañas por entre los dedos y permitió que Fabian le retirase las manos.

—No llores, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza como una niña pequeña, sacudida por los espasmos del sollozo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—N-no quiero hablar de ello —tartamudeó, aceptando el pañuelo que el pelirrojo le estaba ofreciendo. Rehuyó su mirada y se secó la nariz goteante.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde todas las otras veces que tuve que quitarte de un sitio como este? —la amonestó Fabian, haciendo una mueca. —Perdí la cuenta luego de la décima vez.

—No lo digas, ¿sí? —murmuró la aludida, girando el rostro. —Ya sé que soy una tonta. No hace falta que me lo repitas.

—No es eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes.

—Pero lo soy —se secó la lágrima más fresca, a pesar de que seguía con la mirada hundida de sueños rotos. —Tu también lo crees, no finjas.

Fabian quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero se mordió la lengua, esperando a que Hestia se calmara. Se conocía su papel de memoria, el rol perfecto y las palabras exactas para levantar el ánimo de la chica. Llevaba años en ese trabajo, y podía presumir que nadie lo hacía mejor que él.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa y sus palabras de consuelo terminaban negras de amargura al recordar que esas lágrimas nunca serían para él. A Fabian le había tocado borrarlas, con cariño, mientras Hestia seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cuéntame qué paso —pidió, al fin, quitándole el pelo adherido a la piel.

Ese era el libreto, y Hestia nunca fallaba. Terminaba por contarle todo porque, en definitiva, Fabian no era más que su amigo.

—Vas a burlarte, ¿verdad?

—Oye, creí que podías distinguirme de Gideon.

Hestia hizo un ruidito con la garganta, a medio camino entre una risita y un sollozo, y el pelirrojo se anotó la primera victoria.

—Lo siento —replicó, sonriendo con tristeza. —Soy la peor persona, lo sé.

—No digas...

—Hoy es un día para estar felices, y lo estoy arruinando todo —la chica no permitió que Fabian la interrumpiera, mientras intentaba serenarse para exponer sus ideas con claridad. —Pero es que no puedo evitar... no puedo...

Fabian conocía los momentos en los que podía permitirse ser débil. Cuando aquello que llevaba roto en su interior pinchaba tanto, sangraba tanto, que necesitaba aliviarlo de alguna forma. Extendió los brazos antes de que su cerebro pudiese sopesarlo, y ya estaba abrazando a Hestia incluso antes de que la primera lágrima estallara sobre sus rodillas.

La chica lo dejó hacer, clavándole los dedos en la espalda y temblando de pena.

—Era tan hermoso, Fab —sollozó contra su oído, sorbiéndose la nariz sin remedio. —Es un bebé hermoso y cuando lo tuve... cuando lo tuve en brazos, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quiero uno —apretó más el abrazo, y Fabian sintió su garganta cerrándose en banda. —Siempre me molestan con que soy la mamá de la Orden, pero lo cierto es que... es lo que más quiero. Tener muchos niños, míos, y poder cuidarlos, y quererlos y mimarlos y... —las palabras se perdieron en un sollozo más fuerte que obligó al pelirrojo a morderse la cara interna de las mejillas para espabilar. —Quiero niños, Fab. Y una familia. Quiero una familia, y cuidar de todos... En casa. No con la varita. No quiero luchar más, ¿entiendes? Solo qui-quiero una vida normal. Una familia. ¿Por qué no podemos tenerlo?

Fabian no tenía respuesta para eso. La sujetó con fuerza, dejando que la rabia lo consumiese junto a lo que en verdad quería decirle. Hestia siguió llorando con más ímpetu.

—Ed ya la tiene, ya tiene todo eso, ¿entiendes? —agregó, tan bajito que si no hubiese sido el joven, no habría podido oírlo. Pero Fabian era perfectamente consciente de la dirección de los pensamientos de la bruja. —Ya tiene a su mujer, y sus niñas... ¡Soy horrible! Nació un niño y yo solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que las hijas de Ed fuesen las mías... ¿Por qué...? Yo solo...

Recrudeció el llanto, ahogando los balbuceos de la joven que se aferró a la espalda de Fabian como si la vida dependiese de ello. Estaba angustiada, enojada consigo misma y con la mierda de existencia que le había tocado en suerte y Fabian no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Le acarició el pelo y le frotó la columna para intentar mitigar, apenas, su dolor, a la par que procuraba permanecer en silencio, porque sabía que las palabras que quería soltar se le escaparían si no las ataba bien a su lengua.

—Lo-lo lamento... —musitó Hestia al cabo de un rato, más calmada. Quiso separarse pero Fabian no lo permitió.

Aún no estaba listo.

—E-esto me ha puesto más sensible, lo siento —se explicó, atropellada. El pelirrojo finalmente la dejó ir y ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga. —Ya sé que tengo que concentrarme en que ganemos esta guerra. No digas nada. Ya sé que tengo que olvidarme de Ed. Solo... —se sorbió la nariz y con los ojos brillantes, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. —Siempre pagas mis platos rotos, ¿eh? Perdona. Iré a tomar un poco de aire. De seguro Caradoc está afuera.

Le apretó con cariño el brazo, inspirando profundamente para barrer los restos de dolor que jamás la abandonarían, y le hizo una seña que podía interpretarse como agradecimiento o disculpa antes de salir sutilmente del baño y perderse en la oscuridad.

Fabian quedó plantado en el cubículo, con las manos vacías picándole de anhelo y la súplica clavada en su garganta.

 _«_ _Yo._

 _Yo._

 _Por favor. Yo puedo darte eso. Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras: una familia, hijos. Una casa y un jardín. Terminar la guerra. Puedo darte lo que quieras. Por favor._

 _Déjame dártelo.»_

Ese no era su papel en aquella historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Julio de 1980**

—Creo que ya deberíamos dejarlos pasar...

Lily hizo fuerza con las palmas contra el colchón para sentarse, acomodando las espalda sobre la gran cantidad de almohadas que James había multiplicado para ella. Lucía algo pálida, y con el cabello revuelto, pero por lo demás, nunca le había parecido a su esposo más hermosa.

James mecía despacio a su hijo a pocos pasos de la cama de Lily, fascinado por el secuestro de su índice en el puño del niño.

—Descansa, Lily, ya habrá tiempo de sobra —le susurró con cariño, sin despegar la mirada del bebé. —Ellos van a entenderlo.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Mar dice que llevan ahí desde el martes —musitó la chica torciendo el gesto. —Estoy segura que la mayoría ni siquiera se ha ido a casa.

—¿Alguna vez podrás preocuparte un poco menos por los demás y más por ti? —sonrió James, finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la muda súplica de Lily. Se dio cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida de antemano. —Solo si me juras que te sientes bien.

—Ya escuchaste a Dawlish y a Mar, estoy sana como un roble —se burló la pelirroja, haciéndolo reír. —Déjalos, anda.

James le echó una última mirada resignada y enternecida antes de regresar hacia su hijo.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tu madre, ¿sabes? —susurró en confidencia, haciendo como que Lily no estaba allí. —Es la mejor del mundo, pero tiene esa manía de poner a todos delante de ella... Ya verás. También terminará desesperándote.

La risa de Lily fue cristalina, y le llegó a James hasta el pecho donde acunaba al niño.

La pelirroja había tenido un parto largo y trabajoso, más aún que el de Alice. La pobre chica había sufrido contracciones por casi veinticuatro horas antes de que Dawlish anunciara que ya estaba lista para el gran momento, la misma madrugada de aquel día. Lily había tomado todo con una entereza increíble, que seguía sorprendiendo a James a pesar de que la conocía perfectamente. No había otra forma en la que la pelirroja pudiese hacer frente a su destino.

Era la mujer más generosa y valiente que había conocido.

No habían tenido tiempo aún de conocer al pequeño Neville, pues James, temiendo incrementar el agobio de Lily, le había pedido a Mar que no trajese al pequeño hasta su habitación, al menos hasta que terminase el trabajo de parto. Sin embargo desde allí podían oír el llanto desgarrado del niño al salir al mundo, que puso más nerviosa a Lily y empujó a James a no abandonar la cabecera de su cama hasta que al fin, su hijo llegó hasta sus brazos.

James rozó sus labios contra la frente del pequeño —tenía ese aroma que lo embriagaba, una mezcla entre la calidez de Lily y algo nuevo que hacía que sus entrañas se contrajeran de expectación— antes de regresárselo a su madre. Al contrario que Neville, que no se había calmado en un buen rato, su niño solo había lloriqueado un poco. No le había dado problemas a la pelirroja y enseguida se había prendido a su pecho y en aquel momento descansaba con los ojos entrebiertos, tranquilo en el refugio que ofrecían sus recién estrenados padres.

Lily lo acomodó sobre su pecho y escuchó como James salía a la sala de espera. La anticipación le revolvió un poco el estómago.

Todos los que estaban allí fuera eran su familia. Y no había nada más importante para ella que poder presentar, a las personas más importantes de su vida, el nuevo trocito de vida que acababa de caer en sus manos.

—Te pido por favor, Sirius, que estés tranquilo —escuchó la pelirroja a lo lejos, la clara voz de Remus reprimiendo la advertencia. —Lily debe estar muy cansada.

—Solo no la molestes —le pedía James, un poco más ligero. — _Demasiado_.

—Hablan como si fuese un bruto —reprochaba Sirius. Lily casi podía ver la mueca de fingida ofensa.

—Porque lo eres —remató Peter antes de que la cabeza de James se asomase por el costado del biombo.

—¿Se puede? Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—Déjalos pasar, anda —sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Los labios le temblaban de emoción.

Uno a uno, detrás de James, se sucedieron Sirius, Remus y Peter, con distintos grados de azoro y cuidado.

—Felicitaciones, Lily —dijo el licántropo enseguida, con esa expresión cansada que hacía que la alegría no le llegase a los ojos. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. No te...

—Muéstranos al pequeño engendro, vamos —interrumpió Sirius, dando un paso al frente.

—Sirius, voy a echarte a patadas.

—Sabían que no iba a comportarse —se lamentó Peter, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. James resopló, pero Lily dejó escapar una risa floja.

—Ven aquí.

El muchacho siguió haciendo algarabía hasta alcanzar la cabecera de la cama, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de las intenciones de Lily.

—Aquí tienes a tu ahijado, Sirius —le sonrió, con intención. —Aunque todavía no estoy segura si nos hemos vuelto completamente locos por elegirte a ti.

—Todavía están a tiempo —pinchó Peter, por atrás. —Remus hará mucho mejor trabajo.

—Cualquiera hará mejor trabajo que Sirius —se burló James, siguiéndole el juego. —Mírenlo.

El aludido se había quedado con la mueca graciosa congelada al ver que Lily en verdad estaba tendiéndole al niño. El bebé lucía indefenso y arrugado, envuelto en su manta y para nada conforme con tener que abandonar los brazos de su madre.

—¿No vas a sostenerlo? —preguntó Lily, con más sorpresa que mofa. —¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no —saltó él enseguida, borrando la estupefacción de su rostro. Jugó con los brazos, titubeando, sin encontrar la forma correcta. Lily simplemente levantó una ceja y lo depositó con cuidado cuando Sirius consiguió juntar sus antebrazos.

—Ahí lo tienen —susurró James, cuando Sirius se irguió con el bebé en brazos, dividido entre el terror y la fascinación. —Ahora sí el mundo puede arder, pues Sirius Black venció al enemigo más temible de todos: un niño.

Sus amigos rieron, festejando bajito el chiste, pero Sirius no les prestó atención, reconcentrado en observar al bebé que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantar por completo los párpados para analizarlo a él.

—¿Ya saben cómo se llamará? —preugntó Remus, práctico, luego de un rápido vistazo a la estampa que estaba ofreciendo Sirius.

Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Pues...

—Creo que le pondremos Harry —sentenció el chico, sonriendo de lado.

—Harry James —completó Lily. A pesar del cansancio, se veía radiante al pronunciar el nombre de su primer hijo. Su esposo se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Le dije que no era necesario seguir esa tonta tradición, pero...

—Harry James se oye bien —se justificó la pelirroja. —Y el pobre niño no tendrá mucha familia. Merece al menos eso, ¿verdad?

Antes de que nadie pudiese rebatir la lógica de Lily, Sirius levantó la cabeza, aterrado, un segundo antes de que el bebé rompiese a llorar.

—¿Qué has hecho? —se lamentó Remus, torciendo el gesto. El joven boqueó, sin tener idea.

—Le asustó tu cara tan cerca —se burló James, antes de disponerse a tomar a su hijo. Sin embargo, Peter se le adelantó.

—Aparta, Sirius —ordenó, divertido, pasando por delante de Remus para obligarle a su amigo a entregarle al niño. —Es que apestas a tabaco.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius, Peter recogió al niño con maestría y lo acomodó para mecerlo. James se carcajeó de la mueca atónita del joven que todavía tenía los brazos a la altura del pecho, vacíos.

—Ya, ya —consoló Peter en voz baja. —Es tu padrino, aunque sea un bruto. Intentamos domesticarlo, pero ya vas a darte cuenta que es imposible.

Harry agitó los puños, llorando desconsolado, pero al oír la voz abrió los ojos para clavarlos en Peter, y empezó a normalizar la respiración, descendiendo hasta un lloriqueo laxo.

—Vaya, Pete, no sabía que tenías esa habilidad con los niños —se sorprendió genuinamente Remus, al comprobar que en efecto, el niño había dejado de sollozar.

—Demasiados primos —explicó este de manera escueta, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, concentrado en las muecas de Harry.

—Creo que escogimos demasiado aprisa —sonrió James, nuevamente enternecido. —Pete, definitivamente serás el padrino del segundo.

—Y Remus será la madrina, ¿verdad? —se recuperó Sirius, como un rayo, haciendo que el licántropo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Aún no me recupero del primero, James —intervino Lily desde la cama.

—Vale, te dejaré descansar un poco más —aceptó el joven con picardía. —No demasiado.

—Son un asco —sentenció Sirius exagerando la mueca de disgusto.

—¿Estás bien, Pete? —inquirió Remus, ignorando a los demás, al ver que su amigo se las había arreglado para sostener a Harry y poder pasarse la manga por los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando? —se carcajeó Sirius. —Eres una nenaza, y teniendo a Remus presente, eso es demasiado.

—Cierra el pico —lo amonestó James, chasqueando la lengua.

Peter sonrió, e irguió el cuello para revelar que, en efecto, tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida. No pronunció palabra para sus amigos y se volvió hacia Lily, entregándole el niño con extremo cuidado.

—Es hermoso, Lily —dijo, a riesgo de ser el blanco de más burlas por parte de Sirius. —Felicitaciones. A los dos.

—La pequeña ratita se ha emocionado —a pesar de la muda advertencia, Sirius no pudo reprimir su impulso. James sopesó la idea de ahorcarlo, pero desistió. Llevaba demasiados años intentando corregir a ese idiota. En vez de eso, se acercó a Peter y le hizo una llave con el brazo, para despeinarle la cabeza como cuando eran niños.

—No es para tanto, Pete —le aseguro, aligerando el ambiente. —Además, todo el crédito se lo llevó Lily.

—Y por eso está felicitándome a mí —se mofó la pelirroja, intercambiando una divertida y agradecida mirada con el chico, que se deshizo del agarre de James algo avergonzado.

—¿Llego en mal momento? —interrumpió una voz en el costado, asomándose por la izquierda del biombo.

—Siempre llegas en mal momento, Mar —respondió de inmediato Sirius, ampliando su sonrisa socarrona. La chica lo ignoró por completo e ingresó a la estancia, desviando su atención de inmediato hacia Lily y el niño.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Sirius ya hizo llorar a Harry —se adelantó Remus, incisivo, intentando devolverle al menos una a su amigo. —Te lo perdiste.

A pesar del bufido, Marlenne suspiró y, contra todo pronóstico, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—No sé por qué, pero ya me lo esperaba.

—Porque es la especialidad de Sirius, ¿no? —añadió Peter, ya recuperado.

—Oigan...

—¿Entonces será Harry? —Mar ignoró por completo la falsa ofensa del joven para mirar a Lily y a James. La pareja intercambió un último gesto antes de responder.

—Así parece.

—Es muy bonito.

—No si se parece a James —soltó Sirius del fondo. Remus lo ignoró olímpicamente y le sonrió a los demás.

—Te dejaremos descansar, Lily, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con cortesía, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Peter hacia la salida. —Volveremos pronto.

—Por mí pueden quedarse —soltó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya entendí que nadie va a creerme, pero de veras estoy bien.

—Tienes que descansar —objetó Peter, haciendo eco de las palabras del licántropo.

—Exacto. Y tendremos que marcharnos pronto, así que aprovecha este tiempo para recuperar energías —Remus observó de soslayo a Sirius. —Nos llevamos al primate.

—Discúlpame, yo soy un perro —saltó el aludido, haciéndose paso a los codazos para poder buscar la aprobación de los demás. —Y me quedo.

—Sirius, Lily tiene que reposar.

—Que lo haga.

—Mar tiene que hacer su trabajo.

—Que lo haga.

—Déjenlo, no van a convencerlo —interrumpió James, sabiendo perfectamente que no podrían echar a un perro guardián tan fácilmente. —¿Seguro que no quieren quedarse un momento?

—Está bien, tenemos que coordinar los traslados —replicó el licántropo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Vale —Lily lucía un poco decepcionada. —¿No quieres tenerlo un momento, Remus? —ofreció, volviéndose hacia el niño que tenía en brazos. Harry se había quedado dormido.

La mueca del aludido fue disfrazada de inmediato.

—En otra ocasión.

Peter hizo un gesto velado de incomprensión hacia James y decidió seguir a su amigo, no sin antes regalarle una tímida sonrisa a Lily.

—Felicitaciones, chicos.

—Gracias, Pete.

—Nos vemos.

Mar aguardó a que los chicos se marcharan para enarcar ambas cejas por detrás del flequillo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó, extrañada. Una vez más, fue Sirius el más rápido.

—Pete tiene complejo de madre primeriza y a Remus le dan repelús los niños —resumió con sorna, haciendo que los tres pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo —masculló, girándose hacia Lily. —¿Hace mucho que se durmió?

—Un momento.

—Quiero hacerle unos últimos chequeos —explicó Mar, poniendo ese tono que usaba para las cuestiones profesionales. —Mañana Dawlish volverá a revisarlos a los dos y creo que ya podremos ir a casa.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió James, algo preocupado. Mar cabeceó.

—Preferimos sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes... No sabemos cuánto aguantará la protección.

La sonrisa de James resbaló de su rostro hasta caer a sus pies. La habitación pareció descender diez grados.

—Ah, vale.

—Al y Neville ya están perfectamente —informó entonces la chica, para salir del paso. —Podrían marcharse hoy, pero es mejor que los traslademos a todos juntos. Se quedaran esta noche y mañana volveremos a casa, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Lily, intentando infundir ánimos en su sonrisa. —Tráemelo pronto.

—Descuida —Marlenne aceptó a Harry con delicadeza, esperando no despertarlo. —Aprovecha para descansar.

—Que estoy bien, pesados.

—Ella sigue diciendo eso, pero caerá dormida en media hora —aseguró James, haciéndose espacio en la cama de Lily. —Y yo en quince minutos.

—Se lo ganaron —susurró Mar, atravesando la habitación hacia la pequeña puerta que había al otro lado. Sirius solo la observó. —Vuelvo en un rato.

La chica entró en la pequeña estancia que habían dispuesto para los cuidados de los dos recién nacidos, que Dawlish y ella habían equipado con lo mejor de la clínica _muggle_ , y, lógicamente, con lo que el medimago había podido sacar de San Mungo.

Harry seguía dormido cuando lo depositó con extrema dulzura en una de las cunas, para preparar el resto de las cosas que iba a precisar.

—Este sitio da grima —dijo la voz de Sirius sobre la puerta, cerrando tras sí. A Mar le sobraban años para sorprenderse porque él la hubiese seguido.

—Baja la voz —pidió en cambio, sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

—¿Sabes? No me acostumbro a tu faceta profesional —comentó, dando pasos cortos hasta la cuna de Harry. —Aunque la vi mil veces. Es sorprendente. Pero es raro.

—Estás diciendo estupideces otra vez —refunfuñó la chica, pasándose el delantal por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—Luego —desestimó él, encaramado sobre el filo de la cuna. —¿Y tu?

—Por si no notaste, no puedo permitirme dormir —explicó un poco molesta. —Tengo dos recién nacidos que cuidar.

—Ya. Siempre tienes a alguien a quién cuidar.

—Es la costumbre de los medimagos, ¿sabes?

Sirius hizo un ruidito por la nariz que Mar prefirió no interpretar. Con la varita en la mano, se dispuso a recoger a Harry, dándole un codazo para apartar a Sirius de su lado.

—¿Lo has sujetado? —soltó de pronto, antes de que la chica terminase de apartarlo.

—¿Eh? —la pregunta la pilló desprevenida. —Pues claro. Me acabas de ver.

—No me refiero a eso —se impacientó el joven, haciendo una mueca. —Quiero decir, de verdad.

—Sirius, tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer —suspiró Mar, sin entenderlo. —Preferiría que hablásemos después.

—Sostenlo.

—Es lo que pienso hacer.

Sirius la obligó a apartar las manos que estaban por tomar a Harry para que lo observase a la cara. Sonreía algo pagado de sí mismo.

—No como medimaga —explicó, pronunciando su sonrisa, casi provocándola. —Como _madrina_.

Mar sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la cuna, con el resabio de la mirada de Sirius quemándole la piel. Lo sujetó con cuidado, pero el bebé se quejó bajito por la interrupción y el cambio de postura. Mar lo acomodó entre sus brazos, a pesar de que en verdad tenía que revisarlo, y lo observó por primera vez como el niño de Lily y James.

Se quedó congelada.

Harry se desperezó, arrancado de su corto sueño, y pugó por elevar los párpados mientras sacudía los puños por fuera de la manta.

—Sabía que no lo habías hecho.

Los brillantes ojos verdes del niño la encontraron, sorprendida. Sirius recostó la barbilla contra su hombro para poder tener un plano perfecto de Mar y Harry, conociéndose como famlia por primera vez.

—Será un buen niño —susurró, borrando al fin el tono de diversión de su voz. —Ellos harán un buen trabajo.

—Sí.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sostenerlo así —explicó Sirius. Sus labios rozaron apenas la curva de su cuello. —Se ve increíblemente indefenso. Es paradójico.

Mar se perdió en los escrutadores ojos de Harry, con el aliento de Sirius bañándole la mejilla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así y todo nos da esperanza.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Cincuenta capítulos!_

 _Hola a todos, en verdad debería reflexionar cómo puede ser que haya llegado hasta aquí y siga dando vueltas, pero lo cierto es que mi mente solo puede decir CINCUENTA CAPÍTULOS._

 _Estoy tan alucinada que lamento si lo que sigue a continuación no tiene mucho sentido, estoy demasiado feliz y asustada a partes iguales._

 _En principio, quiero darles a bienvenida a una nueva línea temporal. Es algo que estaba reflexionando hace tiempo, porque empezamos este fic con cuatro tiempos distintos y al fin el primero —el de Hogwarts— está por unirse con el segundo —el de Junio-Julio del 78—. Ya sé que a muchos de ustedes les da dolor de cabeza mis saltos espaciales y temporales, pero les confieso que soy una persona que se aburre muy fácil de las cosas y esta manera de escribir es lo que consiguió que estuviese tan enganchada con este proyecto. Cuando me canso de describir una parte, pues solo paso a otra y ya. Y como estaba quedándome sin opciones para ir alternando, me pareció que este era un buen momento para abrir una nueva línea, varios meses después de la más lejana en el tiempo que habíamos visto hasta ahora._

 _Por otro lado, creo que merecen un capítulo un poquito más alegre. Ya les advertí que de a poco se vienen cosas cada vez más oscuras y difíciles y también sé que algunos todavía están digiriendo el mal trago del Blackinnon, por lo que hice un esfuerzo por traerles algo feliz._

 _Ya les conté lo torpe que soy escribiendo escenas tiernas y románticas, y aquí no me quedo atrás. Hice un gran esfuerzo —por eso tardé tanto en actualizar— porque esto fuese lo más ameno posible, pero puede que haya generado mucha expectativa en vano. No me salen mucho describir esta clase de sentimientos, pido perdón por eso. En conclusión, todo lo que puedo regalarles es este agridulce capítulo para festejar los cincuenta de Guerra._

 _Ahora, antes de pasar al resumen de rigor, quiero pedirles algo. No tengo derecho, en verdad, así que será solo una petición. Si anduvieron por Twitter sabrán que en la encuesta que hice hace un tiempito sobre qué les gustaría para los trescientos reviews, salió ganando un capítulo doble del fic._

 _Así que lo que les ofrezco es un compromiso: pienso desde mañana ponerme a trabajar en ese intenso capítulo doble —tengo pensadas muchas cosas, así que espero que les guste, ¡será muy extenso!— y, a cambio, les pido esos veinte reviews que nos faltan para eso. No los estoy extorsionando, lo prometo. Solo que ya tengo planeado el doble para continuar, y si tengo que publicar otro capítulo para alcanzar los reviews y luego publicar el doble me haré un lío tremendo. ¡Yo sé que podemos!_

 _Creo que es todo. Como siempre, me pueden encontrar en Twitter, en Facebook, en PM, donde más les guste._

 _Un breve espacio para agradecerle inmensamente a_ SofiaBlack _, tus palabras me dejaron mariposas en el pecho por una semana. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!_

 _Y claro, a todos los que están al otro lado. Recibir su cariño es lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, de veras._

 _Los espero muy ansiosa por saber qué les pareció._

 _¡Felices cincuenta capítulos! Guerra está hecho con toda mi cabeza para ustedes. **GRACIAS**._

 _Los dejo con el resumen._

○ **1978.**

Febrero. _Lily se encuentra muy alterada porque James intentó besarla luego de su cita en Hogsmeade. Huye, pero James es más terco y la espera en la Sala Común. Le pide disculpas y le promete que le demostrará que puede ser bueno para ella._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas siguen retorciéndose cuando Lily se encuentra a Severus, quien intenta sonsacarle si es cierto que había salido con Potter. Ella no lo niega, y le pide que no vuelva a acercarse._

 _Por otro lado, en Hogsmeade, Sirius concluye su visita devolviendo a Marilyn a la casa y divirtiéndose peleando a Mar. Regresan al castillo y él se entera de todo lo que ocurrió con James y la pelirroja. Esa misma noche, Sirius reflexiona los acontecimientos de la tarde y llega a la conclusión de que lo que le pasa con Mar es algo distinto a lo demás. Despierta a todos sus amigos para contarles que está saliendo con ella y que le gusta._

 _Al día siguiente, Mar consigue que Mary y Lily almuercen solas en los jardines, listas para sonsacarle a la pelirroja lo que andaba mal. Ella les cuenta su cita como amigos y el beso que no fue, y sus sentimientos revueltos al respecto. La conversación toma un nuevo giro cuando Mar confiesa que está acostándose con Sirius, a lo que sus amigas presionan por detalles. Mar afirma que no es nada, pero termina pensando en qué opinará Sirius de ella, por lo que esa misma noche le pregunta._

 _Lily y James mantienen una distancia cordial luego del altercado, pero la pelirroja no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Se sorprende cuando James la encuentra y la invita a pasar unos días en la playa, con los demás. Ella promete pensárselo._

 _Mar y Sirius profundizan su relación, contándose sobre sus respectivos hermanos. Sirius deja caer lo de la playa, dándole a entender a Mar que la invitaba a ella también y que sus amigos ya sabían de cualquier forma lo que ocurría entre ellos._

 _Finalmente, James y Sirius se salen con la suya y ellos, junto a las chicas, Remus y Peter, llegan a Brighton para unas cortas vacaciones de Pascua. Sin embargo, son atacados por dementores que los obligan a correr para refugiarse —con Mar chillando y Sirius desmayado—, cuando James cree escuchar algo y sale, con Lily a la zaga, a investigar lo que ocurre fuera._

 _Ambos son testigos de un corto intercambio de quienes no pueden ser más que mortífagos hablando de Andrómeda Black, y para cuando quieren regresar, son nuevamente atacados por dementores. Desesperada, Lily es absorbida por el influjo nocivo de las criaturas y James, al borde de la histeria, consigue conjurar un Patronus para espantarlos._

 _En Brighton se desata el caos. Nadie duerme bien esa noche, asustados y preocupados, y Lily da con James que se había quedado haciendo una guardia. Allí charlan, sobre el Patronus en forma de ciervo, sobre lo ocurrido, y, ante todo, sobre sus sentimientos. Lily le confiesa que siente algo por él desde hace tiempo, y terminan besándose._

 _Amanece y Mar sale espantada hacia Manchester, y para cuando Sirius despierta, monta un escándalo porque los demás la dejaron ir. Se aparece en la casa de la chica y es Marilyn quién le abre. Mar sale seguida de Chris, quién le pide a Sirius que se esfume. Sirius necesita explicaciones que Mar no puede dar y se marcha rabioso cuando Mar no niega que Chris sea su novio._

 _Por otro lado, James acompaña a Lily a Cokeworth después de todo el caos, y vuelven a hablar sobre tomarlo con calma. James acepta ir despacio y conocerse y, frente al portal de Lily, finalmente se regalan un beso libre de miedos y dudas._

 _De regreso a Hogwarts, Lily le cuenta a Mary que está saliendo —o algo parecido— con James, pero no logran dar con Mar por ninguna parte. Al final, la encuentran, pero también lo hace Sirius y ambos discuten en el andén frente a todos los estudiantes. Los rumores pronto se esparcen, para disgusto de todos._

 _En Escocia, Alice y Dorcas discuten porque la chica estaba coqueteando con un compañero de trabajo. Dorcas es algo cruel con su amiga, pero son interrumpidas por Edgar que aparece en busca de apoyo para mantener el perímetro en Hogsmeade, y mantener a salvo a los estudiantes de excursión. Las chicas se marchan con él y Alice termina por toparse con BJ que le asegura que seguirá mandándole lechuzas hasta que acepte volver a encontrarse con él._

 _Más tarde, Alice, Dorcas, Hestia y Edgar toman algo en Las Tres Escobas, al cumplir su misión. Allí las chicas se enteran de los problemas que está teniendo la Orden para controlar a los dementores, peligrosamente cerca de las costas. Dorcas se enfada porque la Orden no está contando con ellos, y se indigna al ser tratada como una niña. Furiosa, vuelven a Escocia donde Alice le cuenta a Frank y a Benji las últimas noticias. Benji intenta detener la rabia de Dorcas y solo consigue que ella se escape de él y acabe acostándose con otro._

 _Las cosas solo empeoran, al discutir con Dearborn que los obliga a mantener su riguroso entrenamiento sin cuestionar su juicio. Alice, agobiada y perdida, deja correr los días y en su primera tarde libre, busca aire por Londres, donde encuentra por casualidad a Benji en una cafetería tomado de la mano con una mujer que no conoce._

 _Aturdida y enojada, regresa a casa intentando calmarse y encuentra a Dorcas, a quien termina por preguntarle, luego de algunos rodeos, si está enamorada de Benji. Su amiga lo niega de inmediato y asegura que son solo amigos —o algo parecido— y que estaría contenta si al fin Benji decidiera tener novia._

 _Alice no lo deja estar y al final aborda a Benji, preguntándole por la desconocida mujer. Reacio al principio, el rubio le confiesa que es una amiga de la familia, con quien tiene cercanía hace tiempo. Alice se queda de piedra al saber que Benji se ha acostado con ella y acaba por conversarlo con BJ._

Julio. _Lily y los demás miembros logran salir indemnes del ataque de los mortífagos en pleno Londres, a pesar del miedo espantoso que pasaron. Ella decide borrarle la memoria a sus amigas, a su pesar, para protegerlas. Por otro lado, Mar se encarga de curar y cuidar de Hestia, que había salido herida de la pelea y descansa en la casa de los gemelos Prewett. Paralelamente a eso, Mar empieza el curso introductorio de medimagia en San Mungo, por disposición de Ojoloco, y se cuida de levantar sospechas en su casa. Remus es quien la acompaña a Londres, y Dorcas la auxilia para disfrazar su apariencia._

 _Sin embargo, la chica parece deprimida y aún continúa peleada con Sirius. Chris le pregunta si lo quiere y Mar le asegura que no. Pero Sirius no se queda quieto y consigue dar con ella para volver a discutir._

 _Por otro lado, James consigue sacarle algunas sonrisas a Lily que pasa un mal momento por el susto de Londres y el mal trago de haberle borrado la memoria a Jane y las demás. El chico había armado una pizarra para poner las actividades de todos, con el objetivo de evitar mayores preocupaciones y saber dónde iban a estar. Allí, se dan cuenta de que el cumpleaños de Mar se acerca._

 _El tiempo avanza y Lily se llena de dudas respecto a su incipiente relación con James, luego de haberse acostado aquella vez en el Baño de Prefectos. También se encuentra preocupada por Mar y por la mala espina que le da recordar que la familia de la chica daría una celebración por su cumpleaños y Mar no deseaba bajo ningún punto de vista que sus amigas asistiesen. En esas reflexiones, súbitamente recuerda los veranos pasados en Canterbury y todas las piezas encajan._

 _Se marcha a casa de James, donde les explica a él y a Sirius que cree haber descubierto el boggart de Mar: son su padre y Chris, llevándose a Marilyn. Con esa información, deciden investigar qué mierda es lo que se cuece en la casa de Mar._

 _El día del cumpleaños llega y Mar se siente pésimo con la abrumadora cercanía de Chris. En su casa se congregan personas importantes, sangre puras y velados mortífagos que hacen que su estómago se revuelva. Sorprendida, se da cuenta que entre los invitados se encuentran James y Remus y, pálida, les pide una explicación. Los chicos informan que Sirius y Lily están con la capa de invisibilidad y que habían asistido porque estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando._

 _Antes de que Mar pudiese asimilar eso, Chris la llama frente a todos los invitados y anuncia que los Burke y los McKinnon se unirán con su compromiso._

 _Mar acepta. Sirius solo se queda mirándola._

 _Lily la atrapa cuando la joven huye de esa situación, y se encierran en su cuarto para que la pelirroja le suplique explicaciones. Mar se ve alterada y vomita de ansiedad, enferma de dolor. Con el juicio nublado por todo lo ocurrido, finalmente Mar le confiesa a Lily que no puede negarse al compromiso con Chris, porque su padre necesita desesperadamente una unión con una familia sangre pura para dejar de ser el segundo y levantar su empresa. Mar le sigue la corriente para proteger a su hermana._

 _Sirius huye de la fiesta y se encuentra con Dorcas que le dice que estaba vigilando el perímetro, debido a la cantidad de invitados de dudosa lealtad que habían congregado los McKinnon. Ciego de rabia, Sirius cede ante las provocaciones de Dorcas y se marchan juntos._

○ **1979.**

Marzo. _James previene a Sirius que se irá con Lily de luna de miel unos pocos días a París, para que lo cubra con el resto de la Orden. Sirius acepta y le adelanta que intentará arreglar las cosas con Mar de una vez por todas, y eso hace. La invita a salir y Mar termina por aceptar. Se marcha a casa con eso en mente, cuando termina por encontrarse con Chris._

 _En París, Lily y James pasan los días robados a la guerra entre sábanas y paseos, y acaban por prometer que regresarán allí todos los años._

○ **1980.**

Enero. _Lily encuentra a Jane clavada sobre un hoyo en medio de la destrucción, con la estructura de una cama quebrándola en dos. Intenta desesperadamente salvarla, pero Jane le pide que se quede con ella. Lily le cuenta que se casó con James y Jane pide perdón y balbucea incoherencias sobre Sally y lo mucho que lo siente. La pelirroja aguarda hasta que llega Mar y consiguen trazar un plan para sacar a Jane y salvarle la vida._

 _Se marcha por orden de Mar y en el camino, se encuentra con James y Sirius que estaban enojadísimos y asustados, buscándola. Sirius le grita y James no se queda atrás, alegando lo tonta e inconsciente que fue al aparecerse en el campo de batalla en su estado. Lily, perturbada por lo ocurrido con Jane, se quiebra y huye antes de poder explicar nada._

 _La encuentran en Dover, donde habían dejado a un convaleciente Remus, y estalla nuevamente la discusión, y antes de que consigan solucionarlo, Mar y Hestia ingresan, anunciando con pesar que no pudieron salvar a Jane._

 _James consuela a Lily, quebrada, y Sirius se lleva a su apartamento a Mar, que había roto en llanto disculpándose por no haber podido hacer más por la joven. Él la cuida y le pide por favor que aprenda a cuidarse, además de asegurarle que no es posible salvarlos a todos. Hay muertes que no se pueden vencer._

 _Lily acude al funeral de Jane con el apoyo de James, y deciden entre los dos no buscar a Sally, a pesar de la culpa que eso conlleva._

 _En Londres, Dorcas despierta de su sueño inducido, para encontrarse con Benji velando junto a su cama. Le pregunta por Al y Frank, y luego por la situación en general. Él le explica que la encontró y Mar la salvó, sanando todas sus heridas. Dorcas llora de alivio al saber que se encuentra entera._

 _El tiempo pasa y Gideon se alegra de que Dorcas haya despertado. En su casa, le confiesa a Emmeline que se había acostado con ella en la fiesta de los Potter y que sus ilusiones por empezar algo con Dorcas se habían quebrado al ocurrir todo aquello._

 _Dorcas está inquieta y deseosa por abandonar su postración, termina haciendo un pacto con Mar para retirarle los sedantes. Pelea a diario con Benji, que no deja de cuidar su cabecera a pesar de que ya se encuentra consciente la mayor parte del tiempo. En eso, la chica empieza a tener control de su cuerpo y esconde lo mucho que le duele la cadera. Exige darse una ducha un día, cuando solo Benji está en el apartamento, y es tan terca que el rubio cede y se lo permite._

 _Dorcas redescubre su cuerpo y presa del dolor de su cadera se cae en la bañera. Benji corre a socorrerla y la chica le grita que no vuelva a mirarla de esa forma. Está rota, y no sabe cómo repararlo._

 _Es todo. ¡Los quiero muchísimo!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._


	51. LI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LI**

 _«I really wanna love somebody_

 _I really wanna dance the night away_

 _I know we're only half way there_

 _But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way_

 _I really wanna touch somebody_

 _I think about you **every single day**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Marzo de 1978**

Gryffindor contra Slytherin era el partido más esperado de la temporada, y, sin duda, el más reñido.

Hacía más de media hora que sobre el cielo plomizo se estampaba la estela de las escobas atravesando como rayos el firmamento, como si buscasen dibujar en él la victoria. La esperanza de los leones crecía, pues, a pesar de la dura derrota contra Ravenclaw habían logrado sacar diferencia de puntos con Hufflepuff. Slytherin lideraba la tabla y si no ganaban por una amplia diferencia de puntos, la casa de las serpientes se llevaría la copa.

Otra vez.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era el acontecimiento más importante para el castillo desde el regreso de las vacaciones —el último respiro antes de los exámenes—, Lily no podía concentrarse en la figura borrosa de James volando con increíble destreza.

No terminaba de comprender el bullicio a su alrededor y las frases del comentarista le llegaban de lejos, por más que estuviese ansiosa porque el equipo se llevase la victoria.

Esos días en Hogwarts habían sido un caos.

Luego de la llegada intempestiva, los rumores habían alcanzado cotas de vértigo y Mar se había refugiado en sí misma, creando una capa protectora que ni siquiera Lily podía quebrar. Mary había estado alerta y preocupadísima porque los comentarios insidiosos al respecto de lo que fuese que se estuviese cociendo entre ella y Sirius la afectaran, pero una tarde había dado con Mar siendo hostigada por unas chicas de su propia casa y, atónita, Mary había sido testigo de cómo su amiga no necesitaba defensa alguna.

Había maldecido a dos de las estudiantes antes de salir pitando de allí, dejando a las demás al borde de las lágrimas.

A su pesar, Mary había estado orgullosa. Mar no era cobarde como ella.

Sin embargo, había tomado su tiempo que la chica quisiese verlas, empeñada en una distancia gélida que se esforzaba en mantener para no tener que hablar.

—No nos importa lo que haya pasado, Mar —le había asegurado Lily, agobiada por la situación de mierda. —Solo queremos estar contigo. Solo queremos que estés bien.

Al final, la chica había desistido de su posición defensiva y todo había regresado a un cauce más o menos natural. No había soltado prenda de absolutamente nada relacionado con Sirius, a pesar de la ansiedad de Mary por saber. Solían compartir los mismos tiempos que antes, pero si una bufanda Gryffindor ondeaba cerca suyo, Mar se ponía de pie con cualquier excusa y salía corriendo.

Lily también había estado atenta a la actitud de Sirius, pero parecía que al muchacho no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Luce normal —le había asegurado James una noche en la Sala Común. Llevaban más de un cuarto de hora en silencio, haciendo la redacción de Encantamientos y el papeleo de Premios Anuales, cuando Lily no había podido soportarlo más y había preguntado. —No volvió a mencionarla, ni nada relacionado con ella. Está igual que siempre.

—¿Y en verdad lo está?

James había sonreído con un poco de amargura.

—Eso es lo que quiere creer él.

Lily se sentía culpable porque detrás de la preocupación genuina por la situación esquiva con Mar, podía sentir su corazón aleteando hacia el vacío cada vez que James la miraba así.

Su relación no había cambiado demasiado. Como aquella noche, habían hecho un pacto silencioso y se reunían en la Sala Común todas las noches, hasta bien tarde —cuando el susurro de las respiraciones dormidas de sus compañeros era lo único que se oía en la estancia—, donde se dedicaban a comentar la jornada, adelantar deberes y robarse besos furtivos.

En verdad, era lo único que había cambiado. James seguía siendo el mismo tonto que había conocido en primer año, sí, pero también era terriblemente divertido. La hacía reír hasta que olvidaba el aleteo furioso de sus latidos, hasta que se doblaba en dos sobre su estómago a pesar de que sabía que terminaría despertando a alguien.

Y sus besos.

Los besos de James hacían despertar todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Lily estaba segura que volvería a pasar todo el miedo que habían paladeado en Brighton si se aseguraba poder volver a besarlo así.

Era extraño, porque se sentía indecorosamente feliz. Y le dolía saber que, en algún sitio de la Torre Ravenclaw, Mar sufría en soledad.

Por eso, a pesar de que había visto de primera mano cómo James y el resto del equipo se dejaban la piel en los entrenamientos casi diarios que habían hecho desde el regreso al castillo para enfrentar ese partido, sus ojos inquietos no podían dejar de notar que Mar no estaba en la tribuna, ni se la veía por ningún lado.

Peter y Sirius aullaban desaforados, completamente pintados de dorado y escarlata, varios asientos por encima de sus cabezas. Sally estaba muy cerca, con una cohibida Kerry-Anne, chillando para dar aliento al equipo que llevaba ya más de una hora de partido.

Mary se sujetaba a su asiento, a su lado, dividida entre el terror y la ansiedad de ver una victoria de Gryffindor, por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Necesitaban una diferencia de cien puntos para ganar, pero la diferencia entre ambos equipos apenas se despegaba. Ochenta a noventa y la violencia escalaba límites de terror.

De reojo, la pelirroja pudo ver cómo Remus se cansaba de intentar controlar a sus amigos y descendía torpemente por las gradas, hasta apostarse junto a Mary. Sonrió y fingió que no se daba cuenta de nada, concentrada en un partido que no sabía cómo estaba desarrollándose.

Mary parecía dispuesta a perdonar y olvidarlo todo. Le había confesado a Lily que se sentía tonta y ridícula por evitar a Remus por algo que él ni siquiera podía recordar.

Aquel beso en la puerta de su Sala Común había sido un recuerdo agridulce que la chica prefería guardar con celo para sí. Una chispa de fuego en una mañana helada, que le daba calor y le quemaba la piel si no la cuidaba con mimo. Remus no tenía la culpa y, ciertamente, a Mary le estaba costando más y más sentirse enfadada y dolida cuando veía al chico tratarla con su cortesía habitual.

Por eso cuando lo vio hacerse paso hasta ellas, su corazón cayó al vacío y sin pensarlo, le regaló una sonrisa radiante que encandiló brevemente al recién llegado.

—Ay, Merlín, qué miedo dan los Slytherin volando —dijo la chica a la carrera, tomándole enseguida la túnica para tirar de ella, nerviosa. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío y la cercanía, y los ojos chispeantes. Remus espejó su sonrisa con debilidad. —¿Crees que puedan ganar?

—James entrenó muy duro —aseguró el licántropo sin comprometerse. Mary se dio cuenta de su arrebato y lo soltó.

—Lo sé, Jane también —comentó, volviendo la vista al partido. —Prácticamente no hizo otra cosa, según Lily.

—Tengo fe. Tenemos un excelente equipo.

La cercanía de Remus, al calor de la marea roja y dorada que clamaba por el equipo, hizo que Mary tuviese que clavarse las uñas contra las palmas de anhelo por tomarle la mano. Hacía tiempo que el chico y ella no estaban de esa forma, y la algarabía del ambiente solo hacía que Mary se embriagase más de todo lo que podría haber sido.

Para deshacerse de sus fantasías, prestó atención al cielo plomizo donde se desarrollaba la batalla aérea. Jane acababa de detener una Quaffle con increíble habilidad y la tribuna Gryffindor estalló en vítores, a la par que, en frente, los Slytherin abucheaban de rabia. Con bronca, Mary pudo atisbar con claridad cómo un golpeador furioso enviaba a toda velocidad una Bludger hacia los aros contrarios, obligando a Jane —que había respondido a los vítores con una fluorita con la escoba— a detener la dirección de manera abrupta para poder esquivarlo.

El golpeador chocó puños con su compañero, mientras los cazadores se ponían en movimiento para aprovechar la distracción de la guardiana Gryffindor. El estómago de Mary bulló de rabia al reconocer en la altura las facciones de Mulciber, pagado de sí mismo por su hazaña que terminaría por regalarle diez puntos más a Slytherin.

—Me gustaría verlos perder —soltó en voz baja, con la mirada fija puesta en la figura de Mulciber. —Aunque fuese una vez.

Remus la observó de soslayo, oyendo perfectamente lo que la chica acababa de decir. Podía adivinar la trayectoria de su mirada y su sangre flameó al recordar todas las noches que había pasado en su habitación con el mapa desplegado sobre sus rodillas, asegurándose de que ese Slytherin de mierda estuviese bien lejos de Mary.

—Sí.

Bufaron con el resto de la tribuna cuando la casa de las serpientes consiguió una diferencia de veinte puntos. James gritaba instrucciones que eran barridas por el viento, mientras buscaba desesperadamente salvar el partido. Sirius y Peter, junto a los demás fanáticos, no se cansaban de chillar.

—¿Cómo está Sirius? —inquirió Mary de sopetón, luego de una ola de rugidos por parte de la casa Gryffindor. Era imposible mantener la mirada lejos de Remus por mucho tiempo y, sinceramente, también le interesaba saberlo.

El muchacho sonrió, como disculpándose.

—Pues... normal —era lo mismo que había afirmado James. —No ha dicho una sola palabra sobre _ese_ tema, si es a lo que te refieres.

Los hombros de Mary se hundieron.

—Mar tampoco —confesó, contrariada. —Aunque no me extraña —agregó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. —Puede ser increíblemente hermética cuando quiere. Lo detesto.

—No es contra ti, Mary —intentó alentarla el chico, desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia el cielo. —Hay veces en las que preferimos guardarnos ciertas cosas.

—¡Pero somos amigas! —se obcecó la aludida, enfurruñándose como una niña. Chasqueó la lengua y se miró la punta de sus zapatos en el momento en el que la expresión de Remus se derretía a su lado. Solo por un instante. —Sé que está sufriendo, no soy tonta. Si al menos pudiese entender qué pasó o...

—Tranquila —la interrumpió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. —Cuando Mar esté lista, se los contará —Mary levantó la vista para notar que Remus había desviado su mirada hacia Sirius, que acababa de levantar a Peter sobre los hombros y hacía enormes aspavientos enajenado de excitación.

—¿Y crees que Sirius lo haga? —terció Mary, sonriendo ante la escena.

—Sirius es un cabeza hueca —dijo Remus, negando apenas con la cabeza. —Dudo siquiera que sepa lo que ocurrió —se volvieron hacia el partido, cuando la tribuna estalló porque Gryffindor volvía a marcar. El licántropo se llevó una mano al mentón para frotárselo un momento, pensativo. —¿Sabes? Es raro, pero puedo imaginarlos juntos. Son demasiado diferentes, pero en cierta forma, muy similares.

Mary dejó pasar la nueva marea de vítores, cuando Gryffindor consiguió sobrepasar a Slytherin por diez puntos.

—Si él hace feliz a Mar... —titubeó. No quería contradecir a Remus, pero le costaba imaginarse a alguien como Sirius con alguien como Mar. Mucho menos a ellos mismos, _juntos_. —Me encantaría verlos contentos —repuso, siendo sincera.

Remus sonrió y observó el firmamento gris tachonado de jugadores.

—Eres una muy buena amiga.

—Es lo que todos queremos, ¿no? —musitó, apenas por encima del clamor del estadio. —Querer y proteger a quienes amamos.

La respuesta de Remus llegó como una exhalación.

—Sí.

Ruborizada, Mary volvió a concentrarse en el partido, que echaba chispas. Gryffindor había logrado avanzar y quitarle cincuenta puntos de ventaja a la casa de las serpientes, pero Slytherin recrudecía la apuesta. Tras una hora y media de partido, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en los jugadores y los gritos desaforados orquestados por Sirius al fondo parecían vitales para mantener la moral en el equipo. Mary se concentró en James que había vuelto a quedar suspendido en el aire dando indicaciones antes de recibir un pase muy largo desde la otra punta. El chico lo atrapó sin dificultad, dejando a las tribunas encendidas y se lanzó como un rayo contra los aros contrarios.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló Mary, apretando una vez más la túnica de Remus. Era costumbre en la joven tener soporte en el brazo de Lily, pero la pelirroja se había apartado un poco para darles privacidad y el más cercano era el joven.

Sabía que a Remus le incomodaba esa tendecia que tenía a mantener contacto físico con las personas, pero era algo que le salía tan natural a Mary que no le dio tiempo a avergonzarse. Soltó los dedos, arrepintiéndose del arrebato. —Agh, lo lamento, me dan escalofríos —una bludger había estado a punto de volarle la cabeza, seguido de una encerrona de dos cazadores que el capitán de Gryffindor consiguió esquivar con una complicada finta. —¡James anotó!

El festejo quedó sin sonido cuando el tacto suave de Remus se posó sobre su hombro por un suspiro, para llamarle la atención.

—Míralos.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza y Mary siguió la dirección de su mirada para observar cómo los Slytherin se agrupaban y vociferaban nuevas estrategias, con expresiones de miedo.

—¡Están asustados! —chilló la joven, contenta. —¡Están a diez puntos de conseguir la diferencia necesaria!

—Ojalá ganemos —suspiró Remus, algo más animado. —Será la única forma en la que luego puedan ponerse a estudiar.

Como si quisiesen corroborar sus palabras, los rugidos de Sirius y Peter se incrementaron en ese momento, cuando James volvía a tener posesión de la quaffle.

—Cierto —concedió Mary antes de reparar en lo que implicaba. —¡No arruines la fiesta antes de tiempo! —se carcajeó enseguida, contagiada por la euforia de la tribuna de los leones. Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, y Remus no se apartó. —Ya luego nos preocuparemos por los exámenes.

—Son en un mes, creo que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo —contradijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres demasiado responsable, Remus.

—Eso me dicen.

Gryffindor llevaba ya los cien puntos de ventaja que necesitaba, pero estaba costándoles muchísimo contener la ofensiva Slytherin que quería marcar a toda costa. James alentaba a su buscador: había llegado el momento.

—Además —siguió Mary, con el corazón latiéndole por encima del bullicio. No estaba segura si era debido al partido, a la cercanía con Remus o a lo que estaba por decir. Decidió que no valía la pena averiguarlo. —Todavía queda la última excursión a Hogsmeade.

—¿Irás? —preguntó el aludido, distraído, con los ojos fijos en la finta que acababa de hacer el buscador de los leones. —Creí que todos los de quinto y séptimo se quedarían para estudiar.

—¿Irás tu? —retrucó Mary, el calor de todo su cuerpo concentrado en sus mejillas. Ante el silencio de Remus, se lanzó sin seguro. —Podemos ir juntos, si quieres. Solo un rato —Remus no decía nada, y Mary empezó a balbucear. —Para despejar. Luego regresamos con los libros.

—Pues...

—Anda —soltó, desdibujando la súplica con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —consintió él, golpeándose internamente por ser tan débil. —De cualquier manera, supongo que James y los demás no querrán quedarse encerrados —se excusó, sintiéndose patético.

El sabor agrio se le borró cuando Mary sonrió, con esa capacidad tan simple de hilvanar felicidad de los momentos más banales, y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—James irá con Lily, ¿no? —Remus podía saborear aquella sonrisa a centímetros de su piel, y se volvió a odiar por querer lamerla. —Estoy tan contenta de que al fin estén saliendo.

Remus la imitó, sin darse cuenta de que se inclinaba hacia ella.

—Que no te oigan decir eso —afirmó, burlón. Mary ahogó una risa contra la palma. —Lily asegura que están " _conociéndose_ ".

—Bah, están saliendo —lo desestimó, haciendo un gesto con la mano que terminó con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Remus. —Solo hace falta mirarlos para saber que están volviéndose locos por el otro.

—Quién lo hubiese imaginado, ¿verdad? —siguió el juego el chico, ladeando la cabeza para regalarle a Mary una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. En ese momento, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que se habían dejado llevar por el calor de la tribuna, que los aullidos y los coros habían quedado olvidados y sin volumen porque allí, Mary y Remus parecían estar completamente solos.

Mary se miró el dorso de su mano, anclado sobre el sitio donde el corazón de Remus empezaba a bombear, sin estar segura qué era lo que su cuerpo estaba más impelido a hacer: apartarse o abrazarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido cómoda con él que no podía más que lamentarse por todo el tiempo desperdiciado al comportarse de manera tan infantil.

Remus tragó, con el pulso tembloroso dispuesto a alejarse. El tacto de Mary era sutil pero despertaba en él deseos que prefería ahogar.

El destino permitió que no tuviesen decisión que tomar, pues en ese momento el estadio pareció preso de una detonación ensordecedora proveniente de la tribuna de Gryffindor que empezó a agitarse para descender a la carrera.

—¡Ganamos!

—¡GANAMOS!

Los empujones acabaron por separarlos y Lily se giró hacia ellos, radiante de emoción.

—¡Ganamos! —chilló, excitada, dándole un rápido abrazo a Mary antes de seguir los pasos del resto de sus compañeros que empezaban a derramarse sobre la cancha, encontrándose con los jugadores. El rincón Slyterin rezumaba disgusto.

Gryffindor acababa de ganar la Copa de Quidditch por primera vez en más de una década.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Marzo de 1978**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor bullía de exaltación.

No hacía falta rastrear demasiado para ver la mano del capitán del equipo detrás de los ríos de cerveza que corrían entre los estudiantes y mucho menos, la de Sirius en las botellas de whisky coladas de incógnito. La fiesta se había dado de manera natural y no había ni un solo miembro de la casa de los leones que no estuviese allí celebrando y dejando estar por un rato las obligaciones y los temores en forma de lluvia que había comenzado a caer poco después de la victoria.

Era un día histórico, pues Gryffindor había conseguido hacerse con la copa casi de milagro. Los miembros del equipo, con Jane a la cabeza, habían levantado al artífice de ese triunfo en andas sobre sus hombros y James, sin poder evitarlo, había alentado a la multitud a los vítores y rugidos enardecidos. La bandera carmesí y dorada había flameado al fondo de la Sala, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues Peter la había arrancado con sus propias manos para echársela a James a modo de capa: el héore Gryffindor coronado de gloria.

Lily observaba todo desde un rincón, algo apartada pero contagiada de la alegría que rezumaban sus compañeros. Remus le había ofrecido una cerveza a modo de tregua —a la pelirroja siempre le había costado hacer la vista gorda en cuanto a las celebraciones ilegales, pero hacía tanto que no tenían nada para festejar que había cedido enseguida— y se había quedado conversando en voz baja con ella. También lucía feliz, era difícil no sentirse parte de la algarabía montada a su alrededor.

Lily había decidido pasársela bien e ignorar todo lo demás, al menos por esa noche. Quería preguntarle a Remus por Mary —había espiado de reojo toda la secuencia que se había dado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, pero un poco por respeto y otro poco porque era imposible, no había alcanzado a oír nada de lo que hablaban— pero no deseaba quebrar esa sonrisa genuina de los labios de su amigo.

Así que lo había dejado estar, al igual que había dejado estar las increíbles ganas que la habían asaltado de ahorcar a Sirius con sus propios dedos. El muchacho había sido de los primeros en encaramarse a las gradas como un salvaje, antes de aterrizar sobre el campo entre los jugadores, vociferando a diestra y siniestra. Había levantado a James, a Peter y hasta había intentado con Remus sin mucho éxito y ganándose una patada en la espinilla que apenas había sentido, antes de volver al ruedo de la euforia con sus compañeros.

Había empezado casi como una tontería, pero cuando había ido a felicitar a Jane, la había tomado por debajo del culo para levantarla llena de energía —la chica estaba exaltadísima, lloraba y reía a partes iguales— y cuando la había vuelto a depositar en el suelo, presa del frenesí, había estampado sus labios contra los de ella. Sorprendida, Jane lo había dejado hacer con los ojos muy abiertos antes de carcajearse contra el rostro de Sirius y tomarlo con fuerza por las mejillas para devolverle el favor.

—¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! —había aullado la guardiana de Gryffindor, ebria de alegría, antes de soltar definitivamente a Sirius para ir a encaramarse a la espalda de una reacia Sally. Pero la idea ya se había sembrado en la mente de Sirius. No había perdido el tiempo y había imitado sus pasos, tomando a Kendrick, la nueva adquisición del equipo, para besarla con deleite ante las muecas atónitas de sus amigos.

Remus no había podido controlarlo.

En menos de quince segundos se había esparcido como pólvora el murmullo de que Sirius Black estaba regalando besos de la victoria a todas las Gryffindor que se acercaran, y Sirius Black siempre cumplía su palabra. Pronto se había visto rodeado de muchísimas chicas, incluso de otras casas, tímidas o valerosas, esperando por su momento de gloria.

A Lily le había parecido ridículo e infantil, pero ante una seña de Mary, se había encogido de hombros y le había dado la espalda para reunirse con Kerry-Anne y las demás, que no podían ya controlar la euforia de Jane.

Al final, Sirius había terminado sobre un sillón de la Sala Común, rezumando esa energía poderosa y magnética que lo hacían creer el rey del mundo, con una muchacha de sexto encima. Lily prefería no prestar atención al espectáculo, pues no solo le parecía repugnante, sino que estaba segura que debería echarlos para que se buscasen un cuarto lejos de las miradas acaloradas de los más chicos. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de pelear esa noche, y estaba segura que si empezaba a echarle la bronca a Sirius, terminaría por sacar a relucir el tema de Mar y no era algo que estuviese dispuesta a enfrentar. El rumor de su pelea con la chica parecía haber sido aplastado por la lluvia de besos y manoseos que había orquestado el joven, y a Lily le costaba entender lo ridículas que podían ser las adolescentes cuando un chico guapo les regalaba una sonrisa.

No se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba hablando con Peter hasta que sintió unos dedos rodeándole la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Lily cayó al suelo, sorprendida, con la espalda contra el gran sillón de la sala, al abrigo de miradas indiscretas.

—Hola.

Los ojos de James chispeaban de felicidad y un poco de alcohol, con la sonrisa más grande que alguien podía delinear.

Todas las articulaciones de Lily se ablandaron —incluso el dolor sordo de haber caído con todo su peso de culo al piso— al notar la alegría que proyectaba el chico.

—Felicitaciones —sonrió, sincera. No había podido ofrecerle más que una seña de victoria y una sonrisa entre la marea Gryffindor en el estadio, y luego había observado apartada la algarabía que montaban a su alrededor, contenta y ajena.

—Gracias —farfulló él, ilusionado. Se sentía un poco desorientado, por el whisky que había tomado de golpe, y la cercanía con Lily no lo mejoraba. Sin embargo, después de tanto festejo, _necesitaba_ estar con ella aunque fuese un momento. El bullicio de la Sala Común inundó el silencio de miradas que dibujaron por un tiempo demasiado largo. Lily se obligó a hablar.

—Estuviste estupendo —murmuró, recostando la cabeza contra la parte de atrás del respaldo. —En el partido.

—¿Tu crees? —a James le habían dicho eso una docena de veces, y no lo había dudado nunca. La aprobación de Lily, empero, hacía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaran de satisfacción.

—Sí —la pelirroja no supo qué más decir, pues James se acomodó los lentes torcidos y se acercó más, buscando una intimidad que le avergonzaba admitir.

—No pensé que te quedarías a la fiesta —balbuceó, con torpeza, golpeándose mentalmente por afirmar algo tan estúpido. No era solo el whisky, es que llevaba dos semanas intentando estar a solas con Lily y esa necesidad lo había vuelto completamente loco. Verla allí a media luz, con las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa demasiado hermosa acababa con su poca capacidad de pensamiento.

—Claro que sí —fingió ofenderse ella. —No todos los días se gana la Copa, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, James —siguió, contenta y nerviosa a partes iguales. Podía ver reflejada su ansiedad contra los lentes de James; y esa sonrisa que le hacía disparar el corazón. —Sé que han entrenado muy duro. Lo merecen.

—Es como un sueño —confesó el chico, parpadeando. —Te ves hermosa.

Lo dijo a bocajarro, sin pensárselo dos veces. No se arrepintió, aunque se sintiese idiota, porque Lily boqueó y dejó escapar una sonrisa avergonzada que le pintó los pómulos de carmesí.

Iba a golpearlo —ligeramente, en el brazo, para distraerlo y que no notara su sonrojo— cuando James acercó su cabeza un poco más, reduciendo la distancia a un suspiro.

—¿Puedo...?

No necesitaba expresarlo para que la pelirroja supiese lo que estaba pidiendo.

El ambiente era cálido, feliz, James estaba ebrio y brillante, y Lily había esperado con demasiada paciencia un momento para volver a probar sus labios. No sintió pena cuando eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba, al abrigo del respaldo que los sumía en una semioscuridad deliciosa, casi tan deliciosa como los besos de James.

El chico tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Lily había rozado sus labios. Extasiado —no era un sueño, no era un sueño—, sus dedos recorrieron la piel caliente de la joven desde el cuello hasta la curva de la mandíbula para atraerla a sí, profundizando el beso. Sus rodillas chocaron, y Lily no se dio cuenta que la otra mano de James descendía por su brazo para abrazarle la cintura, mareado por obtener más cercanía, más contacto. Se acomodó como pudo, con la mente estallando gracias a la lengua de James invadiendo su boca con ganas, olvidando por completo que seguían en la Sala Común y que aunque nadie estaba mirándolos, el sitio estaba atestado y bullendo de actividad.

Lily le echó los brazos al cuello, cediendo y encaramándose sobre James con las piernas abiertas, rodeando con sus muslos la cintura del muchacho. Él, extasiado, la abrazó sin dejar de besarla antes de empezar a recorrer los caminos de su espalda, impulsándola contra su pecho para no permitir que siquiera el aire pudiese separarlos.

No podía afirmar si había estado borracho antes de jalar a Lily hacia él, pero en ese momento hubiese podido asegurar que sí lo estaba. El aliento de la pelirroja estaba matándolo. Los labios le ardían de ganas, y el cuerpo amoldado de la chica contra el suyo estaba disparando su pulso a niveles exorbitantes. Quería tenerla entera, quería bebérsela a besos y a mordiscos, quería mirarla el resto de su vida porque era jodidamente hermosa y adorable.

Lily se movió en el momento exacto en el que la mano de James se rendía y descendía más abajo de su cintura para buscar la redondez que estaba matándolo. Ella se dio cuenta a la vez del bulto caliente y pulsante que acababa de apretar en su movimiento, junto al tacto de James descendiendo mucho más al sur de lo que esperaba.

Jadeó, dando un respingo, y se echó hacia atrás de pronto. Estuvo a punto de romperse la crisma contra el sillón, en un enredo de piernas y respiraciones superficiales que se sucedieron cuando James se vio arrancado de su ensueño y lejos de Lily. Ella resollaba frente suyo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Asustada?

Los brazos le picaron, vacíos, y se obligó a despejar la mente para entender qué mierda acababa de pasar y por qué no seguía besando a Lily. Entonces se dio cuenta.

—Lo-lo siento —susurró, pateándose mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota. —Lo lamento, Lily, no quise... —se removió en su sitio, procurando ocultar la dolorosa erección que no remitía a pesar de la profunda metida de pata.

—No pasa nada —musitó entonces Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza. Con las yemas de los dedos, delineaba su labio inferior hinchado.

Delicioso.

—En serio, perdóname —balbuceó James, presa de la desesperación. Estaba caliente, avergonzado y se sentía mortalmente estúpido. Podría haber devuelto la Copa que acababa de ganar si con eso lograba volver atrás los últimos tres minutos para no espantar a Lily.

—Está bien, yo... —la pelirroja tanteó una sonrisa, todavía sonrojada. —No pasa nada —repitió. James suspiró y volvió la vista hacia adelante, recostando su cabeza despeinada contra el respaldo.

—Estoy borracho —murmuró, con total honestidad. La risa de Lily le dio algo de esperanza.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero tenía muchas ganas de besarte —la confesión dejó sin aliento a la pelirroja, que recogió sus piernas contra el pecho para protegerse de la marea de sentimientos que estaba golpeándola. —Deberías golpearme, lo merezco.

—Claro que no —cuchicheó ella, sonriendo con la mejilla pegada a la rodilla. Desde ese ángulo podía ver el perfecto perfil de James, que le dio coraje. —Yo también quería besarte.

—¿De verdad? —el tono del chico se elevó un poco, parpadeando asombrado y un poco ilusionado.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —se rió ella, concentrada en las puntas de su cabello.

—Estoy borracho —repitió, uniéndose a su risa. Era tan fácil mantener el buen humor con Lily, no importaba lo que ocurriese. Ella se acercó y se recostó contra su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. —¿Hablabas en serio?

—Siempre hablo en serio —se burló bajito, conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos. James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y te gustaría...? Digo, ¿quieres...? —no existía nada más adorable que el torpe balbuceo de James. —¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?

Los ojos de Lily centellearon antes de erguirse para mirarlo. El muchacho reculó enseguida.

—No hace falta si no quieres —farfulló, pasándose la mano por el cabello. —O podemos largarnos de aquí. O no. También podemos vernos mañana. Si quieres. Si no quieres está bien, olvídalo. Volvamos a la fiesta.

Lily se había mordido la lengua para no soltar una carcajada —también había contenido el impulso de volver a besarlo, solo para ver su expresión de confusión— pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera. El vértigo de la situación, la felicidad por la Copa y la mirada chispeante de James, que derretía todas sus barreras, se conjugaron para hacerla tomarle la mano y ponerse de pie.

—Salgamos de aquí.

No volvería a tomar a la ligera las tonterías de adolescentes hormonadas. Se había olvidado del detalle de que ella también era parte de eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Marzo de 1978**

Salieron al pasillo en un silencio mortuorio, el retrato de la Dama Gorda al chirriar y cerrarse ahogó la algarabía del interior de la Sala.

Había pasado ya bastante desde el toque de queda, pero Lily no tuvo oportunidad de pensárselo demasiado, pues James la tomó por la muñeca una vez más y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

—Acompáñame.

Caminaron con el eco de sus pasos reverberando sobre los muros de piedra, descendiendo aprisa por las escaleras que conducían al quinto piso. El mutismo y el frío —en comparación con la caldeadísima Sala Común— le hicieron recuperar a Lily el sentido común. Toda la sagre se agolpó de pronto sobre sus mejillas, recordando lo que estaba haciendo hacía solo algunos minutos y peor, lo mucho que estaba gustándole.

Quiso soltarse y echar a correr lejos de la mirada achispada de James, pero sus músculos no respondieron. El andar del chico alcanzó la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y Lily supo enseguida hacia dónde se dirigían.

La sangre le cayó de golpe a los pies, dejándola fría y dubitativa. En su cabeza, se dispararon todas las alertas y las preocupaciones que podía acarrear esa decisión, exagerándolas al máximo y retorciendo sus nervios de pura pena. James, sin embargo, no notó el cambio abrupto en la actitud de Lily. Simplemente, susurró la contraseña, soltó a la pelirroja luego de una seña con la cabeza y entró en el Baño de Prefectos, con el paso tambaleante.

—James, perdona, ¿qué...?

Se atrevió a ingresar, titubeando, con el pulso tronando en sus oídos. La estatua cerró el paso a su espalda —lo que le provocó un respingo que la hizo sentir idiota—, mientras buscaba con la mirada hacia dónde se dirigía el muchacho.

Lily imitó sus movimientos y tuvo que atajar la risa con los dientes cuando vio que James había ido directamente —o tanto como se lo permitía su ebriedad— hacia la zona de las duchas, para abrir el grifo del agua fría y meter la cabeza sin siquiera quitarse los lentes.

El agua le atravesó la piel con saña, provocándole un escalofrío violento, pero no la cerró de inmediato. Permitió que se escurriese por su rostro y hasta descendiera por su ropa. No solo quería quitarse los humos de alcohol que llevaba esa noche, sino que además era el momento de lavarse la excitación y no volver a arruinar todo con Lily.

Una corazonada etílica le había dicho que esa noche sería única, y no pretendía desperdiciarla comportándose como un idiota. Ella había accedido a estar a solas, y estaba doblada de risa al verlo tan serio debajo del grifo, así que en cierta medida, ya había ganado.

Despacio, James cerró la arremetida de agua contra su cuello y se quitó los lentes para secárselos con un toque de varita.

—Vale, ya no te veo doble —comentó, colocándoselos con cuidado. Lily amplió la sonrisa.

—¿Me veías doble?

—Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Tonto —ella lo empujó adrede, a pesar de que estaba mojado e indefenso. —Has hecho un desastre —lo amonestó, conteniendo la risa. —¡Y estás empapado!

—¿Me prefieres así o borracho? —la picó él, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente a un lado y al otro para poder salpicarla. Lily lo empujó al fin y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para resguardarse del ataque.

—Eres imposible —confesó, sonriente. Había olvidado por completo su aprehensión inicial, al ver la estampa ridícula que le ofrecía James sin avergonzarse. —Te vas a enfermar.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y rebuscó su varita para restañarse las gotas que le chorreaban del cabello, pero la pelirroja ya se había dado la vuelta y hurgado entre los estantes donde se guardaban las toallas.

—¡Sécate! —le indicó, divertida, lanzándosela a la cara. James la atajó por poco.

—No soy el ganador de la Copa por nada, pelirroja —intentó presumir, pero el efecto quedó deslucido por su torpeza y el intento de quitarse los lentes y secarse a la vez.

—Ya veo.

El muchacho se frotó con ímpetu el cuero cabelludo, provocando que sus pelos se irguieran en todas direcciones. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Lily, que se reía disimuladamente y decidió no tentar a su suerte y pasarse la toalla por encima de la ropa.

Ella lo pilló al vuelo, después de todo, no era la que había tomado demasiadas copas de whisky de fuego.

—Puedes quitarte la camisa si quieres —soltó, arrepintiéndose en el acto. —O solo toma la varita. Como quieras. No me molesta.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La sonrisa se cortó y Lily giró un poco el rostro para perder la mirada en algún punto de los azulejos del baño, de nuevo hundida en el eco de sus piernas rodeando la cintura de James.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en una persona presa de sus impulsos? Con el cosquilleo descendiendo por debajo de su ombligo y el pulso desatado, juntó valor para retirarse de allí con dignidad.

—De acuerdo, creo que me iré marchando... —murmuró en un falso tono alegre, desviando sus ojos hacia la puerta. Acababa de caer en la cuenta, como una estúpida, que estaba a solas con un chico en el Baño de Prefectos.

Estaba perdida.

—Espera, Lily —pidió James, sin disimular su ansiedad. —Quería hablarte de algo.

Ella parpadeó, dejándose invadir por la curiosidad. James hizo una fluorita para terminar de secar su cuerpo y le señaló la superficie marmolada, algo apartada de la enorme bañera. Se sentó y le hizo sitio para que la chica, dubitativa, terminase por imitarlo.

—No es que te traje aquí con intención —siguió, nervioso. —Pero necesitaba despejar para poder hablar bien.

—Claro —Lily también estaba incómoda. Se miró las rodillas, haciendo fuerza con los nudillos contra el filo del mármol. —Dime.

—Bueno... —James sonrió de lado, de esa manera que tenía de anunciar una travesura. No importaba los años que pasaran, él siempre terminaba luciendo como un niño. Lily no pudo más que sonreír, pues era imposible no contagiarse con su chispa. —No enloquezcas, ¿sí? Ya sé que va contra las reglas, pero escúchame primero.

—No puede ser nada bueno —comentó la joven enarcando las cejas. James se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

—Iba a pedirle a Remus, pero Sirius y Pete iban a darse cuenta enseguida que tramábamos algo. Siempre pasa —sonrió un poco, para hacerle relajar el entrecejo. —Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

—¿A dónde? —no podía disimular, había captado la curiosidad de Lily.

—Ese es el punto: no es dentro del castillo.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tramas, James?

Él suspiró.

—Quiero averigüar qué es lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de aletar a Sirius.

Las piezas empezaron a encajar en la cabeza de Lily, que dejó que la mueca resbalara hacia el suelo.

—¿Hablas de... lo que me contaste en la playa?

—Sí. Están buscando a Andrómeda. No me atreví a mencionárselo a Sirius porque ya sabes cómo es. Además, con todo el lío de Mar, ha estado de pésimo humor —Lily lo observaba, atenta. —Es la única familia a la que aprecia, además del viejo Alphard, y si la loca de Bellatrix está tras su pista, pues... —esbozó una sonrisa amarga. —No tardará mucho en encontrarla.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —balbuceó la pelirroja, asustada y enternecida a partes iguales. Sabía que James tenía poco sentido del peligro —lo había comprobado en su propia piel en Brighton— pero le ablandaba todos los músculos ser consciente que iría a dónde fuese con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

James brillaba y hacía que todo orbitase a su alrededor.

—Quiero volver a Brigthon —la determinación del joven chisporroteaba al igual que lo hacía con todo: de frente, con los ojos y el alma. —Quiero ver qué está pasando allí, sé qué hay algo…

—James, es…

—Ya sé que es peligroso —sonrió él, adivinando su pensamiento. —Por eso te quiero conmigo. Si las cosas se ponen feas, tu sensatez nos sacará del enredo —no podía dejar de ser encantador incluso cuando estaba diciendo locuras. —Y prometo acudir a Dumbledore si de verdad es necesario.

—¿Tengo alguna otra alternativa? —Lily se había inclinado, con la cabeza ladeada para mirarlo con esa mezcla de emociones que generaba siempre James en su interior. Le enternecía tanto la preocupación genuina por Sirius, pero también le asustaba regresar a esa playa donde habían tomado forma sus miedos más oscuros. Sin embargo —y eso le aterraba más todavía—, imaginarlo solo allí era algo que no podía tolerar.

—También puedo intentar con Remus, tiene un nivel de sensatez similar —James fingió muy mal indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero tú te ves mejor.

La risa de Lily salió floja.

—De acuerdo.

Algo dentro suyo le decía que no sería la última vez que cedería ante el encanto de James, porque ya había derribado todas las barreras celosamente construidas por años, y la pelirroja no había vuelto a encontrar la fuerza para erguirlas de nuevo. Recostó la cabeza contra la mejilla, sin intención ya de disimular que estaba perfilando el contorno de James a su lado. El chico se revolvió el cabello, divertido y nervioso.

—¿Qué tengo? —se rindió, imitándola. Había bajado el tono de forma natural, encogiéndose ambos sobre las rodillas, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Nada, solo… —Lily frunció la nariz, y James quiso comérsela a besos. —Te miro —respondió, sincera. —Nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo tan cerca.

—¿Sabes? Dicen que bien aquí soy más guapo —susurró, confidente, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de la chica. No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse porque la sorpresa tiñó la expresión de Lily, que se quedó colgada de la mueca traviesa tan cerca que casi podía paladearla.

—Eres increíblemente egocéntrico.

—Y tu bellísima, así que estamos a mano.

La risa le estalló en la nariz cuando ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan ligeramente?

—¿Qué cosas? —se extrañó James, risueño.

—Esas —Lily hizo un vago ademán que el muchacho no quiso comprender, exasperándola. —¡Todo lo que dices! Deberías parar. No es bueno decir mentiras.

James parpadeó, confundido, y luego se carcajeó atónito al comprender que la pelirroja hablaba en serio.

—¿Crees que lo digo en broma? —era tan ridículo que la voz le salió dos octavas más aguda.

—Claro. ¿Por qué…?

—Jamás bromeé sobre eso, Lily —la interrumpió de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. —Ni siquiera cuando era un idiota. O más idiota que ahora. Siempre fui sincero: creo que eres la más hermosa de todas las chicas que vi en mi vida, y lo sostengo frente a quien sea necesario.

—Para ya —lo amonestó ella, intentando alejarlo con la palma abierta. Quiso girar el rostro para que James no notase que tenía la piel en llamas, pero no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Las chispas de diversión demostraban que ya se había dado cuenta, y lo disfrutaba.

Él atajó su mano, como había hecho antes, y tiró para acercarla a él.

—Y como dicen que yo soy muy guapo, pues sería un desperdicio que nuestras bellezas no se juntaran, ¿sabes? —comentó, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salir la enorme sonrisa que le provocaba la mueca avergonzada de Lily. Estaba tan, tan cerca. James sentía su sangre bullir, el eco de la ducha fría olvidado, tironeado por las ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Ella bajó las pestañas pero no intentó quitárselo de encima. Esperanzado, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acunando la curva de la mandíbula para dejarla a su merced, casi saboreando los labios de los que nunca tendría suficiente.

—¿Tendré que preguntar de nuevo si…?

Esa vez ella solo sonrió, inmóvil. Aguardando.

El pecho de James rugió cuando recuperó su sitio en la boca de Lily, que se abrió en flor ante el contacto, rememorando lo que todavía no había terminado de asimilar. Le nublaba el juicio lo que provocaba en su piel los besos de James, una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Le avergonzaba, pero también la llenaba de energía que no sabía cómo expresar.

James se mantuvo cauto en su sitio, abrazándole el rostro y quemándola con su contacto. Los temblorosos brazos de Lily se movieron solos, rodeándole el cuello para aproximarse. Una vez más se rindió a lo evidente y levantó el peso de su cuerpo para encaramarse sobre el regazo de James, que la recibió encantado, apretando el abrazo y estrujándola contra sí.

Tenían la respiración agitada, como si en vez de enredar sus alientos estuviesen disputando una carrera, pero a James no le importaba. Volvía a sentir la dolorosa erección pulsando contra el pantalón, pero valía la pena. Estar besando así a Lily superaba cualquiera de sus muchas fantasías.

La pelirroja se impulsó con las rodillas contra la superficie para quedar ligeramente por encima de la coronilla de James, buscando un mínimo de distancia, algo mareada por el arrebato. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire, a pesar de que era imposible, y que si James seguía abrazándola y mirándola de esa manera iba a consumirse en llamas.

Resollando, lo observó roja hasta la raíz del cabello, sin estar segura si hablar o simplemente volver a besarlo. James sonrió, lleno de promesas sucias y noches en vela, y se dejó conquistar por el impuslo a su merced. Recorrió con la lengua el cuello lánguido que Lily le estaba exponiendo, antes de terminar su camino justo en el punto en el que el lóbulo de su oreja se acoplaba a su rostro.

Lily suspiró y el dolor de James se volvió profundamente agudo.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió la chica, tan bajito que parecía enredarse con el suspiro. Había cerrado los ojos, rendida a la vergüenza y el deseo, con los labios entrabiertos, rojos de mordiscos recibidos.

James le tomó la cabeza con una mano y se permitió colar la otra por debajo de la camiseta de la chica para sujetar su espalda antes de inclinarse hacia el cuello delicioso y volver a lamerlo, esta vez con intención. Soltó su aliento en la piel erizada de la chica, exquisita, mientras tanteaba el broche del sujetador e intentaba controlar el impulso de destrabarlo.

El gemido minúsculo de Lily lo hizo delirar, aterrado de poder estar tan caliente en tan poco tiempo. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, respirando de manera entrecortada, y se dejó caer contra su hombro. En un arranque inconsciente, tiró del cuello de la camiseta de James para exponer la piel de su cuello y su hombro, y poder mordisquear el pulso disparado del joven. James jadeó, y se retiró abruptamente para mirarla impresionado y enturbiado de excitación.

Lily malinterpretó su gesto.

—Perdona —tartamudeó, colorada y sudorosa. —¿Te lastimé? No quería...

—¿Quieres volverme loco? —preguntó el muchacho, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. La voz le había salido ronca, y recién en ese momento Lily notó la fuerza con la que sus dedos estaban clavándose en su espalda.

—Perdón —se disculpó sinceramente, bajando la mirada. —No soy muy buena en estas cosas.

—Eres perfecta, así que no digas tonterías —repuso James,arañando los vestigios de cordura que le restaban. —No quiero asustarte —añadió, con total honestidad.

No quería cagarla, era cierto. No iba a poder soportar si Lily se volvía a apartar como en la Sala Común.

—No lo haces —dijo ella rápidamente, acalorada. Una tenue sonrisa bañó despacio el rostro de James, quien decidió no dejar escapar la oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿crees que...? —deslizó la mano que tenía sobre la espalda de Lily hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiró un poco de ella hacia arriba, para darle a entender lo que estaba buscando. Lily tragó y sonrió, presa de los nervios. —Puedo quitármela yo también, si te hace sentir más cómoda —se apresuró a ofrecer, intentando hablar por encima de los latidos de su corazón.

—¿No lo haces porque eres un presumido? —inquirió Lily, controlando la voz para que no se notasen los nervios ni el hecho de que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar el castañeteo de sus dients.

—Quiero encandilarte para que te olvides de tener vergüenza —respondió James, elocuente. Ella río, a pesar de todo.

—No tengo vergüenza —se obcecó con la boca pequeña, desviando la mirada.

—Claro que no.

—¡Es en serio!

—Pues mírame.

James la había soltado y, al quitarse la camiseta, había dejado sus lentes a un lado y lucía más despeinado que nunca. Lily sintió la sangre hervir bajo sus mejillas, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pasar la mano por el pecho expuesto del chico, por más que estuviese ardiendo de ganas de hacerlo.

—Ya lo hice —musitó, con una altanería que no sentía. No era tonta, no era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un chico. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo podía observar sin remilgos, y _tocarlo_ si quería.

—Tu turno.

James la miraba con diversión tambaleándole sobre los ojos y algo más oscuro que no llegaba a desentrañar. Estaba desafiándola, porque era consciente de que de esa manera tenía más chances de obtener lo que quería.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, rindiéndose. Tomó el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, intentando no pensar en el simple sujetador que tenía debajo.

Los iris de James estallaron en llamas.

Volvió a abrazarla, pasando las dos manos por la delicada piel de la cintura de Lily, antes de paladear la textura de su espalda, al fin libre de obstáculos. Sus labios se encontraron y la pelirroja no pudo contener un escalofrío cuando el pecho de James se pegó al suyo, afiebrado. Le dolíael estómago, e incluso más abajo, empezaba a sentir su pulso disparado pidiendo más.

Lily acarició el cuello de James antes de descender por el relieve que hacía su columna, una y otra vez. Era una tortura deliciosa, porque todo le dolía y le encantaba, parecía como si el torrente sanguíneo descontrolado inundase su cerebro, ahogando sus pensamientos más racionales.

James estaba mareado por toda esa piel pálida a su disposición. Estaba consumiéndolo en vida el tirón entre las piernas y la absoluta certeza de que si se atrevía a hacer todo lo que deseaba con esa piel, Lily saltaría entre sus brazos y echaría a correr sin mirar atrás. Le fascinaba la mezcla de pudor y valentía que estaba demostrando; sabía que no había tenido muchos acercamientos con otros chicos —a pesar de las burlas de Sirius, había espiado las pocas citas que la pelirroja había tenido, y no se avergonzaba en asumirlo— y que si quería demostrar lo mucho que le importaba y lo mucho que la deseaba, tenía que anudar sus impulsos y seguir el ritmo que ella dictaba.

Estaba consumiéndose de expectativa.

El sonido de sus bocas encontrándose le hacía delirar de excitación, las piernas de Lily apretadas contra su cadera y las ganas de frotar su erección contra su cuerpo. La joven parecía haber vencido la pena inicial y buscaba su contacto, ese que estaba volviéndolo loco, y James se preguntó si deshacerse de ese maldito sujetador sería ir demasiado lejos.

En vez de eso, profundizó el beso y se movió de lado, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta tumbarse boca arriba, acomodando a Lily sobre su costado. En un enredo de piernas volvieron a adaptarse a la nueva posición, sin interrumpir el beso, concentrados en recorrer los caminos de piel que se abrían frente a sus ojos. Los dedos trémulos de James alcanzaron el estómago de Lily, que se contrajo de sorpresa, antes de relajarse y dejarlo hacer. Ella lo imitó, dibujando una línea tambaleante desde su clavícula hacia abajo, hasta rozar el camino de vello que descendía de su ombligo.

Cuando sus yemas encontraron el elástico del pantalón, James cortó el beso y atrapó su muñeca.

Sonreía con algo que parecía dolor.

—Muy bien, vamos a detenernos aquí —dijo muy bajito, casi disculpándose.

—Lo siento —soltó enseguida Lily, enfriándose de golpe. Había estado tan perdida, tan presa de sus sensaciones que no se había dado cuenta el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Enrojeció violentamente y quiso cubrirse el torso con lo que fuese.

—No lo hagas, por favor —le pidió James, tragando grueso. —Es solo... Hasta aquí, ¿sí? Por hoy.

—Vale —aceptó la pelirroja, un poco confundida. Se sentó de inmediato y buscó su camiseta perdida en algún lugar, para volver a esconder la piel que hacía delirar a James.

—Eres demasiado linda para tu propio bien —dijo entonces el chico, imitándola y robándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Le peinó el cabello, pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja y suspiró. —Lo mejor será que regresemos, ¿no? Debe ser tardísimo.

—Sí —convino la chica, temblorosa. No estaba segura si sus piernas iban a sostenerla cuando se pusiese en pie. —En un momento.

James intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que hiciese remitir su excitación, para no quedar en evidencia frente a Lily. Quería gritar y llorar a la vez, de toda esa belleza a su disposición y los enormes ojos verdes de la joven ofreciéndosela. Recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración y se encasquetó una vez más la camiseta, antes de saltar para ponerse de pie y ofrecerle con una exagerada fluorita la mano a Lily.

Se marcharon en silencio absoluto, sin atreverse siquiera a comunicarse con la mirada. Lily le regaló un casto roce de labios antes de despedirse y marcharse corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, y James se quedó plantado allí por un espacio de tiempo que se le antojó infinito. Los restos de fiesta todavía languidecían por toda la Sala Común, la calidez de la victoria flotando en el aire. Suspiró y se coló en su habitación, sin detenerse a los murmullos medio borrachos de sus amigos, encerrándose en el baño e insonorizando tras sí el sitio.

Se desnudó y, resollando, dejó que el agua volviese a caer sobre su coronilla, corriéndose con violencia pensando en Lily y esos hombros salpicados de pecas que iban a terminar con su cordura.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Abril de 1978**

Aterrizaron en el sitio exacto donde hacía menos de un mes se había desatado el desastre. Lily no había olvidado los chillidos desgarradores de Marlenne, ni el tacto tembloroso de James. Ni siquiera había podido deshacerse de ese frío obsceno que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, al caer en el juego de los dementores.

Sin embargo, al tener a James a su lado, el miedo se veía mitigado por la sonrisa enorme que no parecía abandonarlo nunca. Le había tomado la mano con naturalidad para aparecerse y no lucía con intención de soltarla.

Habían quedado para ese mismo fin de semana, a pesar de que a Lily todavía se le subían los colores al cruzárselo en los pasillos. Pero iba a cumplir su palabra, por supuesto.

Mary le había mandado miraditas escépticas la mañana siguiente a la victoria de Gryffindor. La chica había resuelto desayunar con su amiga en la mesa de los campeones, a pesar de las malas caras de algunos de sus compañeros. Había intentado tirar de Mar para que se uniese, pero la chica había permanecido en sus trece, obcecada con no levantar los ojos de su plato ni mucho menos, moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

Al final se había resignado y Mary, mientras picoteaba de su plato, alternaba sus sospechas entre Lily y el capitán de Gryffindor, que había llegado hacía muy poco y lucía como si no hubiese dormido en absoluto.

—Lily por favor, cuéntame —le había cuchicheado cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no pensaba soltar prenda. —No vas a decirme que los de Gryffindor no festejaron porque no te creo nada —la pelirroja solo emitió un ruidito de disgusto y siguió con lo suyo. —¿Celebraste con James?

—No de la forma que piensas —musitó entre dientes, procurando no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Estás más roja que tu cabello —le señaló entonces su amiga, aguantándose la risa. —¿Te invitó a su cuarto?

—¡No! —algunas cabezas, incluyendo la de James, voltearon a ver por qué la chica había gritado de esa manera, y Lily se hundió entre sus hombros todavía más, profundamente sonrojada. —¡Deja de imaginar algo que no ocurrió! —siseó, escondiéndose detrás de su copa de jugo. Mary hizo un ademán de incomprensión.

—Pues mira, si Mar se acostó con Sirius, yo ya puedo esperar cualquier cosa —le respondió sincera, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿A qué esperas?

—Apenas nos estamos conociendo —susurró la aludida, intentando disimular su escándalo.

—Deja ya esa tontería, Lily. Estás colada por James desde hace meses. ¿Qué tanto tiempo necesitas?

—Estamos conociéndonos —repitió la pelirroja con más firmeza. Mary rodó los ojos.

—Lo que tu digas. Si quieres engañarte de esa forma... —Lily boqueó pero su amiga no la dejó hablar. —¿Y cuanto se _conocieron_ anoche?

La joven hizo una mueca de exasperación que arrancó una risita por parte de Mary.

—Hazme un favor y come en silencio.

—Vale. Si quieres seguir negándolo...

Pero Lily no lo negaba. Sabía que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando entre ella y James estaba a punto de quemarla viva, creciendo con un ímpetu que la golpeaba dejándola aturdida. Podía sentirlo rondando en sus pensamientos siempre, de fondo, al igual que cosquilleando en su piel. Intuía que ambos se relacionaban, pues nunca le había ocurrido algo así con tanta intensidad, ni siquiera por separado.

Le asustaba pensar que de verdad podía estar enamorándose de James, y le aterraba aún más ser consciente de que definitivamente lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, por el momento tenía que dejar ir aquellas ideas para concentrarse en el páramo solitario que se abría frente a sus ojos, junto a la determinación de James de encontrar aunque fuese una sola pista.

Había viento, mucho más que la última vez. La arena volaba y molestaba en los bordes de los ojos. Brighton lucía más gris que hacía un mes, o eso le parecía a Lily, mientras andaban de la mano levantando mucho los zapatos para no quedarse incrustados.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes encontrar? —preguntó al fin la chica, intentando en vano sujetarse el cabello azotado con furia.

—Lo que sea —respondió James, sincero, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Estaban aquí de casualidad? ¿Por qué buscaban a Andrómeda? No sé, hay demasiadas preguntas que me he hecho desde esa noche…

—Brigthon solía ser un destino de verano para magos —informó Lily, poniendo ese tono que utilizaba siempre para responder las preguntas del profesor. Era casi indudable que terminaba por ganar puntos para Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió James sorprendido.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí estudio Historia de la Magia —contestó ella, con intención. Él sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—No sirve para nada, y lo sabes.

—Ahora nos está sirviendo.

—Para la vida en general —terció el chico, enarcando una ceja.

—Pues a mí me parece interesante —replicó Lily, haciendo un ademán de desestimación. —Es importante conocer el pasado. Te ayuda a no cometer los mismos errores en el presente.

—Y aquí tenemos a Lily _Binns_ , futura erudita en tonterías que solo dan sueño —anunció James, divertido, haciendo grandes aspavientos como si estuviese presentándola en un escenario. Lily rió a contrapelo del viento y lo empujó lejos.

—Eres un tonto.

—Te reíste —la acusó él, risueño.

—Da igual —concluyó la muchacha. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Caminemos un poco más —indicó James, sin abandonar la sonrisa. La playa se abría en toda su enormidad, serpenteada por las lóbregas casas de veraneo sutilmente abandonadas.

Lily respetó el silencio dictado por el romper de las olas furiosas, hasta que casi no se podía divisar el piso en el que habían estado hacía tan poco.

—De verdad creo que no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo, con cuidado. James solo frunció el ceño. —Debe haber sido solo una casualidad.

—Sí, lo sé —confesó en voz baja. La pelirroja ya lo sabía, pero era increíble ver cuánto le costaba a James permanecer serio. Él se encogió un poco de hombros y sonrió. —Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿no?

—Supongo —en verdad, Lily estaba pensando en las mil formas en las que podrían expulsarlos de haber sido atrapados. Estaba nerviosa, podía adivinarlo por el latir rítmico de su corazón contra las costillas, pero sabía que estar allí era el mal menor. Inspiró profundo y trató de alejar eso de su mente, concentrándose en otra cosa.

—Sabes —comentó, volviendo a reclamar la atención de James. —Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza desde esa vez y…

—¿Además de mí? —la interrumpió el joven, con la sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios. Lily resopló, a medias divertida, a medias incrédula.

—¿Siempre crees que todo tiene que ver contigo? —preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

—La mayoría del tiempo —se carcajeó ante la mueca exasperada de la pelirroja. —Anda, no te enfades —le pidió al oído, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. —Dime.

Lily inspiró de nuevo, profundo.

—Si los dementores estaban aquí, y también esos mortífagos… —titubeó, eligiendo las palabras correctas. —¿Significa que los mortífagos han conseguido controlarlos? ¿Qué no es el Ministerio el que los tiene en su poder? —las comisuras de sus labios se deprimieron, encontrándose con la mirada de James, oscura. —No voy a mentirte, eso sería aterrador.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé —musitó él, revolviéndose el cabello. —Y lo peor es que creo que sería bastante probable —se detuvo para iniciar el camino inverso, alejándose del mar y acercándose al asfalto. Chasqueó la lengua, preocupado. —Si yo fuese Él, intentaría obtener el apoyo de todas esas criaturas, ¿no crees? Dementores, hombres lobo, gigantes —enumeró, torciendo el gesto. —Todos los que no fueron aceptados por la sociedad mágica. Incluso los duendes.

Lily tiró sin pensar de su manga, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—James, eso sería demasiado —susurró, palideciendo ante la idea. —No podríamos ganar si todas las criaturas mágicas se ponen de su lado.

—Por suerte, eso aún no ha pasado —la consoló James, intentando sonreír sin destilar amargura. La chica boqueó, incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos, cuando vio que la expresión del joven cambiaba y las facciones se le endurecían.

James transformó el medio abrazo en otra cosa, empujándola hacia atrás con una mano mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No lo sientes? —susurró él, forzando la vista y haciéndola avanzar hacia las dunas, para camuflarse entre la arena.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La magia negra.

La obligó a agacharse, ya con sonrisa enjuagada de preocupación. Lily obedeció, sorprendida y algo asustada, sin darse cuenta que la atención de James se desviaba hacia una de las casas en apariencia vacía.

—Espera, ¿qué…?

—Quédate aquí —indicó él de espaldas, saliendo de entre los matorrales secos y la arena, dispuesto a cruzar y disminuir la distancia con el objetivo que acababa de presentarse.

—¡James!

El muchacho corrió sin mirar atrás, con la varita lista y el viento azotando su cabello. Se acuclilló junto a una columna que sostenía el alero de la edificación y, con el corazón encogido sobre su estómago, se asomó apenas por encima de la ventana, que tenía las cortinas parcialmente corridas.

—¡James! —repitió Lily, siguiendo sus pasos sin molestarse en disimular. Lo tomó del hombro, enojada y asustada a partes iguales y cuando el rostro del chico se giró hacia él supo que habría problemas.

El chico actuó con una rapidez asombrosa. Metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacando al instante algo que a la pelirroja le pareció un paquete bien compacto, lo abrió —revelando que se trataba de algún tipo de tela, muy grande— y se la echó encima, pidiendo silencio con la mirada.

Los dedos le temblaban para asegurarse que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos sobresaliese por fuera de lo que Lily presumió que se trataba de una capa.

—Quédate muy quieta —susurró apenas, con el rostro pegado al suyo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuchicheó, a su pesar, viendo como el joven intentaba asomarse por encima del alfeizar bajo el que se encontraban. —¿Qué es esto?

—Una capa de invisibilidad —respondió entre dientes, sin prestarle verdadera atención. Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Guarda silencio, por favor —pidió, haciéndole una seña con el dedo en los labios, dejando en evidencia su desesperación.

—¿Pero qué…?

Entonces, desde dentro, la voz se coló por la ventana y, a pesar de que las palabras se enredaban con el soplido feroz del viento, Lily comprendió parte de la conversación que se desarrollaba en el interior.

Conocía esa voz.

—Estamos gastando recursos y tiempo en algo inútil —siseaba un hombre, con la cadencia arrastrada, como si intentase simular un acento sibilino.

—Tenemos que encontrar a esa deshonra —repetía la voz de mujer, que trasladó a Lily hacia aquella noche de pesadilla. —La pista era certera, están aquí. La muy maldita no puede quedarse sin castigo. Lleva años ensuciando a la casa Black.

—Tu sobrino también lo hace y a él no lo persigues —terció un tercer hombre, insidioso. El corazón de Lily se aceleró, al caer en la cuenta —con la explicación de James resonando en los oídos— de que hablaban de Sirius.

Su mano se deslizó hasta dar con la de James, para apretarla al borde del pánico.

Habían dado con el nido de las serpientes.

—Es solo un crío imbécil.

—Y Andrómeda es tu hermana.

—Hay que encontrarla —la pelirroja no podía comprender cuánta gente había reunida bajo ese techo, pues el viento se conjugaba con su pulso frenético y el muro que los separaba. James lucía erguido, espiando por sobre la ventana, y más serio que nunca.

—No entiendo cuál es tu punto, Rodolphus —terciaba la voz sibilina. —Tú y Bellatrix deberían concentrarse en usar a los dementores para algo más importante que una traidora, ¿no lo crees, mi señor?

Lily contuvo el aliento, a la par que los tendones de James amenazaban con explotar.

—Lo que a mí me parece es que tenemos invitados.

La voz llegó como si proviniese del interior de sus entrañas, congelando todo a su paso. Lily se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos fijos en James que aferraba su varita con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de quebrarla. Él la observaba como si fuese un espejismo, como si quisiese tomar un pincel para borrarla de esa escena, difuminar sus contornos hasta hacerla desaparecer.

—Doholov, hazlos pasar. Es de mala educación quedarse fuera con este clima.

—Lily —consiguió articular James, espectral. —Corre.

El muchacho se deshizo de la capa, echándosela encima a la pelirroja para que no dejase de cubrirla, en el momento en el que un hombre fornido y con cara de pesadilla asomaba su nariz desde la puerta principal.

— _Petrificus Totalus_.

James no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse. Cayó rígido hacia atrás y el tal Doholov hizo un nuevo ademán con la varita, sin disimular su hastío, para convocarlo y hacerlo flotar dentro.

El corazón de Lily explotó y la dejó sola.

Vacía.

—Es un crío —informó con tono monocorde. —¿Lo mato?

—Tráelo.

Lily sabía quién era el que estaba congelándola en su sitio. Su cabeza entendía que si no se movía, si no hacía algo —e incluso si lo hacía—, James no saldría con vida de aquella playa.

Sin embargo, tuvo miedo. No aquel miedo abstracto, doloroso, de enfrentar sus peores temores dibujados con la mano pútrida de un dementor, ni esa idea difusa de lo desconocido pero aterrador.

En esa ocasión, lo que a Lily le dio más miedo fue ella misma. Porque durante una fracción de segundo, en lo que tardó su corazón en volver a latir de manera lastimosa, en lo que esperó a que su cuerpo respondiese de una jodida vez, pensó en salir corriendo lejos, muy lejos.

Hacia el mar que se abría con furia a su espalda, hacia donde no había peligro.

No obstante, el soplido de pánico pasó y Lily, sin percepción real del tiempo —¿cuánto había tardado? ¿Segundos, minutos, la vida misma?— se quitó de un ademán brusco la capa, tratando de reducirla con las manos temblorosas para guardársela en el bolsillo y tomar la varita.

Entonces volvió a oírlo.

—Hay otra afuera.

Quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta que todavía no tenía la varita entre sus dedos. Doholov volvió a salir, demasiado rápido, cruzando su mirada por un segundo con la chica antes de sonreír.

— _Incarcerous_.

Las amarras le cortaron la piel y el grito que se le anudó en la garganta. Se vio arrastrada sin miramientos hacia el interior, a la par que el dolor sordo empezaba a bañarle las extremidades.

A Lily le costó enfocar la escena. Buscó desesperada a James, y su cabello alborotado fue lo primero que encontró tumbado en el suelo. Estaba sangrándole la cabeza, posiblemente por el golpe, y Lily tuvo que morder con fuerza la cuerda que le atravesaba la boca para no soltar un chillido de puro pánico.

Desde aquel ángulo, los presentes se veían aún más imponentes.

La mujer, esa que habían escuchado la última vez, lucía molesta con brazos y piernas cruzados, sentada sobre una mesa de madera. A su lado había otro hombre, alto y circunspecto.

Los pies de Doholov estaban muy cerca de su rostro y le impedían la visión del tercer hombre, un tipo rubio y muy pálido que a Lily se le hizo familiar.

La voz gélida volvió a hacer su aparición.

—Muchas gracias, Doholov —aseveró, a pesar de que la pelirroja presumía que aquello no era cortesía. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Entonces las piernas del mortífago se movieron y pudo verlo.

Voldemort hizo un vago gesto con su diestra de largos dedos espectrales y Lily se vio libre de las ataduras. Tosió, con el recuerdo de la cuerda contra sus labios e intentó arrodillarse, buscando a James.

El chico también resolló, libre del encantamiento, y trató de ponerse de pie de un salto, trastabillando en el camino. De alguna forma, consiguió ver a Lily —que estaba a pocos metros de él— y erguirse frente suyo.

Estaba mirando a la cara al mago más tenebroso del último siglo.

—Se ven muy niños para ser del Ministerio —dijo Voldemort con voz suave, conteniendo a sus mortífagos solo con una seña. Bellatrix seguía enfurruñada, pero los otros dos observaban con atención la escena. —¿Quiénes son?

El cerebro de Lily no funcionaba. No podía concentrarse en nada más que la irrealidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a punto de vomitar. Quería ponerse de pie junto a James, pero sus rodillas no respondían.

Sabía que iba a morir.

Entonces el rubio dio un paso al frente.

—Yo sé quiénes son, mi Señor —afirmó, arrastrando las palabras. —Él es James Potter. Gryffindor, un lameculos de Dumbledore. Nos cargamos a su padre hace un año.

Los ojos en forma de hendija de Voldemort centellearon antes de girarse hacia James, que estaba rojo de rabia. Lily comprendió que no ya no volvería a tener control sobre su cuerpo, pues se vio de pronto de pie junto al chico, tomándole fuerte la mano e intentando ponerse por delante de él.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del mortífago rubio y las aguas de su memoria se removieron.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

—La pelirroja de ahí debe ser Lily Evans —terció, esbozando una media sonrisa al reconocerla él también. Iba a añadir algo pero Voldemort le hizo una seña.

—Entonces son sangre pura —setenció con calma, atravesándolos con esos ojos aterradores. Lily sentía que podía sumergirse en su mente y bucear hasta en sus pensamientos más recónditos. —Los Potter fueron una gran familia.

—No —se oyó decir Lily, filosa. La mano que sujetaba a James temblaba como nunca, y no se había atrevido siquiera a espiarlo de soslayo para ver su máscara de panico. Pero si iba a morir, pensaba hacerlo con dignidad.

No quería volver a tener miedo de sí misma.

—Mis padres son _muggles_ —decretó, con la barbilla en alto. —Y eso no nos hace inferiores a nadie. Ni siquiera a ustedes.

El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la garganta. Aterrada, observó como Voldemort dejaba nacer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sibilino. No tuvo la entereza para sostenerle la mirada y la desvió, para dar con un espantado James que estaba gritándole en silencio.

 _«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?»_

—Tienes valor, muchacha —siseó Voldemort. —Estás equivocada, pero no te quita el valor. Una niña testaruda como tu podría encontrar sitio en el lugar correcto, si me permitieras enseñarte la verdad.

La garganta de Lily quedó seca, incrédula ante aquellas palabras.

—Aprecio ciertas cualidades en los magos —siguió Voldemort, de manera pausada. Lucía sereno, acariciando su varita con los largos dedos blancos. —El coraje es uno de ellos. Podrías llegar lejos, niña, si sabes elegir —Lily boqueó, sin habla. La atención del mago se desvió un momento hacia James. —También es para ti, Potter.

—¿Por qué alguien como tu querría a alguien como yo? —ironizó el aludido, con una mueca burlona. Se había repuesto y no lucía tan afectado como la pelirroja, pero le sujetaba tan fuerte la mano que creía que le iba a quebrar un hueso.

—Porque vienes de una gran familia —esbozó Voldemort, astillándolo con su mirada. —Y porque tienes cualidades —la sonrisa mortífera del mago se pintó en su rostro y James dio un paso al frente, con la varita lista. —¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estás esperando el momento correcto para lanzar lo que tienes en el bolsillo?

Y todo fue engullido por el caos.

—¡LILY, VETE! —rugió James antes de empujarla hacia el costado, para tirar una bomba fétida en el espacio que se abría entre ellos y los mortífagos. —¡ _Protego_!

—¡Mátenlos! —escuchó la chica desde el piso, aturdida por el nuevo golpe. El humo se esparció enseguida, levantando un hedor insoportable.

—¡JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A ENFERMOS COMO TU! —exclamó la voz de James desde dentro de la humareda. —¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Avada_ _Kedravra_!

Haces de luz rojas y verdes colisionaron dentro de la densa nube de humo y sacaron a Lily de su trance. Se puso de pie, tomó su varita e, ignorando su corazón, se dispuso a salir de allí con vida.

Y con James.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —chilló, pensando un hechizo que le permitiese ver sin disipar la humareda. Tenía que dar con James y luego todo estaría bien.

—Parece que voy a divertirme con esta ratita pelirroja —escuchó a su espalda, petrificándola en el acto. Era Bellatrix, y había dejado ya su enfado para mostrar una mueca sádica que acompañaría a Lily en sus peores pesadillas. La chica sintió un brote de agua helada cayéndole desde la coronilla. Tenía que pelear.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

El maleficio le rozó el hombro, chamuscándole la vestimenta. Bellatrix se carcajeó, repitiendo sin apuntar realmente.

—¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_!

—¡JAMES! —llamó con la voz al cuello Lily, luego de conseguir salir intacta de entre los haces rojos. —¡ _Bombarda_!

La explosión detonó muy cerca de Bellatrix, que por la potencia se vio arrastrada hacia atrás, cortando de golpe su risa sardónica.

—¡James! ¡James! —se desesperó Lily, apremiada por el poco tiempo que tendría antes de que Bellatrix regresase al ruedo. Sin embargo, en vez de distinguir la figura del chico, lo que encontró fueron unos ojos llameantes, a muy poca distancia.

Voldemort no lucía afectado por el repentino revuelo, a pesar de que las maldiciones pasaban muy cerca suyo y que el humo no se había disipado del todo. El estruendo de la pelea —signo de que James estaba dando dura batalla— no parecía hacer mella en él.

Lily dio dos temblorosos pasos atrás, recordando las palabras que había pronunciado.

—Ya encontré el lugar correcto —dijo entre dientes, la varita bien levantada. —Ustedes son los que están equivocados.

—¡Lily!

James saltó desde la cortina de humo, en el momento en el que Voldemort echaba una maldición hacia el punto exacto en el que se encontraba la pelirroja. James cayó sobre ella, abrazándola con ambas manos, antes de girar sobre sí mismos y esfumarse de aquella playa terrorífica donde Voldemort y sus mortífagos se quedaban con los dedos libres de manchas de sangre.

Por esa vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¡ FELICES TRESCIENTOS REVIEWS PARA CADA UNO DE LOS QUE FORMA PARTE DE GUERRA CONMIGO!_

 _Esta nota será corta, solo quiero decirles que mañana tendrán la segunda parte del prometido capítulo doble, además de disculparme por la demora. No sé cómo administré tan mal el tiempo, pero hasta ayer estaba bastante atrasada para poder actualizar. Hoy decidí sentarme y no volver a poner un pie en el mundo real hasta que lograse sacar esto adelante._

 _Sé que está muy centrado en Lily y James, pero bueno... Vamos, son los favoritos de todos. Y tenía muchas ganas de mostrar esos primeros acercamientos, porque son demasiado adorables._

 _El de mañana vendrá más surtido, lo prometo._

 _Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos y todo mi amor para ellos y para los de siempre._

 _Ya saben dónde encontrarme. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa por sus impresiones!_

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	52. LII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LII**

 _«You're such a hard act for me to follow_

 _Love me today **don't leave me** tomorrow, yeah_

 _But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

 _If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

 _I really wanna love somebody_

 _I really wanna dance the night away.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Marzo de 1978**

Sirius estaba muy, muy borracho.

Había perdido la cuenta de los cuerpos sin rostro que había manoseado, y no había reparado el momento en que la chica con la que se estaba dando el lote en el sillón se había esfumado, dejándolo caliente y aturdido. Todavía tenía un vaso hasta la mitad con el whisky dulzón que había conseguido colar con Peter, tibio y medio derramado sobre la alfombra.

Bajó con torpeza las piernas, volcando más líquido sobre el sillón y consiguió sentarse más o menos erguido, para observar con los ojos enturbiados de alcohol la fiesta que se desarrollaba en la Sala Común.

A simple vista, nadie parecía tan borracho como él. Siempre se había quejado de lo mojigatos que podían ser los Gryffindor, a pesar de todo. Era lo único que le reprochaba a su casa, lo parecidos que podían ser todos a Lily o a Remus. Se aterraban cuando alguien les presentaba la diversión diluida en un buen trago.

Estaba pensando qué hacer —y si se podría poner de pie sin tambalearse— cuando una chica se le plantó frente a sus narices.

—Vamos, eres la única que no lo ha hecho —le decía la recién llegada a otra, que estaba arrastrando por la muñeca. —¡Cómo puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad así!

A Sirius le costó bastante distinguir con nitidez la figura de Jane. Estaba achispada, lo mismo que la reacia Sally que se asomaba detrás.

—Sally quiere besarte —informó la chica con una risita, empujando hacia adelante a su amiga.

—¡No, no quiero! —tartamudeó la otra, para asombro de Sirius.

—Nena, no nació persona en el mundo que no quiera besarme —articuló él, despacio para que no se le enredase la lengua y arruinase el efecto. Jane rió más fuerte y volvió a tirar de Sally.

—Tiene razón.

—Eres insoportable —ninguno pudo discernir a quién se refería, pues Jane la empujó con ganas por la espalda y las rodillas de Sally se vencieron hacia adelante, desplomándose sobre Sirius que la recibió gustoso.

Le tomó la nuca para obligarla a abrir los labios y Sally intentó resistir, en vano, antes de quedarse laxa y dejarlo hacer. El muchacho le apretó el culo antes de reírse contra su boca, momento en el que ella aprovechó para jadear y despegarse de la nefasta influencia.

—Suficiente —tartamudeó, pasándose las palmas por los muslos, algo mareada de alcohol y nervios. Jane se carcajeó y se dejó caer entre ambos, con las mejillas muy rojas.

—¿A que está muy bien? —inquirió, aguardando el veredicto de Sally. Ella rodó los ojos pero no tuvo determinación suficiente para moverse a un lado. La curva de la cintura y el muslo de su amiga estaban pegados al suyo. —Si todos los hombres fuesen como tu...

—Hay suficiente Sirius para todas —insinúo él enseguida, como un rayo. Sonreía de _esa_ manera, paladeando de antemano la humedad que encontraría en sus bragas. —No sabía que te gustaba.

—¿Y a quién no? —replicó Jane encogiéndose de hombros. —Es que estoy borracha, y tu beso de esta tarde me dejó más tonta.

—Tu ya eres tonta —señaló Sally, desde el otro lado. La aludida resopló y se río, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica para atraerla a sí.

—No le hagas caso —recomendó, hablándole a Sirius. —Está celosa. Le he dicho varias veces que Hamilton es un buen partido, pero ella no deja de rechazarlo desde esa cita asquerosa. El pobre se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Sirius y Sally intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido —fue la joven quién decidió expresar lo que estaban pensando. A Jane le estaba costando mantener una dicción fluida, pero los otros dos no parecían darse cuenta de ello. También tenían sus dosis de whisky quemándoles bajo la piel.

La aludida se encogió exageradamente de hombros y se acercó confidente hacia Sirius.

—Ella tampoco lo hace mal, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? —estaba perdido. Tenía la erección molestándole contra el pantalón, el juicio nublado y ganas de joder explotándole en el pecho. No podía seguir del todo la conversación, pues desde ese ángulo, podía ver la unión de los pechos de Jane, descendiendo hacia una oscuridad que estaba queriendo iluminar. Había juntado en esas semanas un montón de energía que en aquel momento estaba quebrándose frente a sus ojos en forma de excitación, logrando hacerlo delirar.

—Besar.

—¿Eh? —algo llamó su atención. —¿Sally? —preguntó, empezando a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Un tirón en la entrepierna lo estremeció hasta el cuero cabelludo. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque también nos besamos —soltó Sally antes de que Jane pudiese articular respuesta. Se había inclinado sobre el regazo de su amiga para poder hablarle a Sirius, y no se había dado cuenta que su mano reposaba sobre su rodilla.

La imagen hizo que al muchacho le pitaran los oídos.

—Pensé que eran amigas de Lily —comentó con voz pastosa.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que serían tan mojigatas como ella.

Jane se carcajeó y le golpeó el brazo con el puño cerrado.

—No digas esas cosas de Lily —lo amonestó risueña. No parecía molesta o incómoda por la cercanía de Sally. —Ella es más... formal. Como Annie. ¿No?

—Sí —coincidió su amiga, con una mueca indescifrable. Le temblaba el pulso.

—Y ustedes no lo son —terció Sirius con una sonrisa peligrosa, dejando que el cosquilleo de excitación tomase posesión de su lengua. —Mira las cosas que se entera uno, ¿eh?

Las miraba con la sugerencia pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius? —ronroneó Jane, pillando al vuelo la indirecta.

—Pues si ya lo hicieron una vez, dos no les haría daño —sugirió, haciendo un ademán hacia ambas, mientras con la otra se tomaba sin remilgos el bulto hinchado que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Jane se partió de risa etílica, sin poder creérselo.

—Eres un guarro.

—Ustedes me incitan, preciosas —retrucó el chico, sin perder la batalla. —Adelante, cuando quieran.

—Vale —aceptó Jane, divertida, presa de un arranque. Se giró hacia Sally que la observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡N...! —la negación se perdió en el fondo de su garganta. —¡Aquí no!

La sonrisa de su amiga se suavizó al ver que las mejillas de Sally se coloreaban con intensidad. Sirius chasqueó la lengua, pedante, y se puso de pie sin disimular su incomodidad en la zona pélvica.

—Pues pueden subir a mis aposentos, preciosas —sugirió, inclinándose y haciendo una ridícula fluorita con la mano para señalar la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Jane contuvo la risa contra la palma pero se puso de pie.

—No puedo negarme a la invitación de alguien tan guapo —tartamudeó, trastabillando, mientras tiraba de Sally para que se levantase. Sirius siguió con sus aspavientos mientras se dirigían de manera zigzagueante hacia su cuarto.

Sally sabía que tenía que detenerse. Que iba a arrepentirse y a la mañana siguiente se odiaría por ser tan ridículamente débil. Pero no podía enfrentar el entusiasmo y el tacto de Jane sobre su muñeca, ni el temblor que le provocaba sobre el estómago.

Era consciente de que Jane lo estaba haciendo para excitar a Sirius, y que estaba siendo impulsada por el whisky y las ganas de divertirse. No por ella.

Sirius cerró con una sonrisa lasciva la puerta, encerrándolas.

—Pónganse cómodas —las tentó, mientras Sally se quedaba muy rígida junto a la primera de las camas, observando como Jane, risueña, curioseaba por los rincones.

—Apesta —sentenció ella, barriendo con la mirada el desastre de la habitación. —Y casi puedo adivinar quién duerme dónde.

—¿A eso han venido? —se rió Sirius, volviendo a sentir cómo la sangre burbujeaba, espesa, por todo su torrente. Tenía calor, estaba excitado como la mierda y ya no aguantaba la ropa encima.

—Sirius, al final eres igual que todos los demás —farfulló Jane, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo estar enojada. La sonrisa divertida quebraba todo el efecto y Sally permitió que sus rodillas volvieran a vencerse, desplomándose sobre la primera cama que tuvo a su alcance.

Nunca había tenido tanto calor en su vida.

—Observa atentamente, ¿quieres?

Felina, Jane se sacudió hacia atrás la alta cola de caballo que no se había deshecho luego del partido. Estaba simulando andar por una pasarela, más concentrada en la reacción de Sirius junto a la puerta que en la expresión apabullada de Sally, que había cerrado los puños contra el edredón. Por instinto, la chica se echó hacia atrás cuando la tuvo encima, pero Jane rió sin remilgos y se encaramó con las rodillas y las palmas sobre el colchón, paladeando la excitación que estaba provocando en los presentes.

—Qué divertido es esto.

Y aterrizó sobre los labios trémulos de Sally, que la miraba asustada y mareada, sin estar preparada para ese beso. Su amiga había cerrado los ojos pero Sally no podía hacerlo, siendo consumida por una marea volcánica que nacía en el centro de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando Jane profundizó el beso y la hizo abrir la boca para explorarla, forcejeando divertida con ella que intentaba quitársela de encima sin suficiente energía. Jane —que era mucho más robusta que Sally— consiguió inmovilizarla, conteniéndola con sus propias piernas mientras se dejaba caer muerta de risa sobre su amiga que boqueaba en busca de aire.

Le acarició un brazo para relajarla y volvió a tomarle el filo de la mandíbula para retomar el beso, esa vez con más intensidad. Sally sentía que iba a morirse contra la humedad de los labios de Jane, el whisky quemándole las entrañas y el aroma a sudor y excitación recorriéndole la piel.

—Si me permiten... —dijo una voz ronca muy cerca suyo. —Están usando mi cama —señaló Sirius, con intenciones completamente oscuras. Se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones, dejando perfectamente a la vista su prominente erección contra la ropa interior.

—¿No era que te gustaba observar? —lo picó Jane, separándose y dejando a Sally a mil.

—De cerca.

Se tumbó de lado, detrás de una divertida Jane, aprovechando para frotarle la erección contra el culo y tironear de su camiseta para deshacerse de ella.

—Ah, no, si yo me la quito, también tu —se obcecó la chica mirando a Sally. La aludida no creía tener la capacidad de responder, tenía la garganta seca y el juicio completamente nublado. No entendía cómo eso había llegado tan lejos, y cómo no podía detenerlo.

Pero Jane estaba semidesnuda a un palmo de su rostro.

Refunfuñando incoherencias que nadie comprendió, dejó que Jane le quitase la suya, dejando un rastro de piel erizada al contacto.

Su amiga no se hizo esperar.

Retomó su beso, esa vez pegándose por completo a la piel de Sally, mientras Sirius por detrás le lamía el cuello y se movía sobre su culo, clavándole las yemas en la cintura. Jane gimió, pasando una pierna por entre las de Sally, y la chica perdió el control.

Se había quedado rígida hasta el momento, aterrada y caliente, dejando que fuese Jane la que dictase el ritmo. Sin embargo, el estómago le dio un vuelco al vacío al escuchar su gemido doliente, y darse cuenta de que ella —sí, _ella_ , no solo Sirius— la estaba excitando.

Se impulsó y se adhirió a su piel, mientras su mano cobraba vida y buscaba el pecho de Jane, encerrado tras el deportivo que había usado esa misma tarde para ganar el partido. Ella lo comprendió y sonrió en el beso antes de cortarlo y regalarle una mirada inflamada, girándose en un tris hacia Sirius.

Él la recibió como solo podía hacerlo Sirius Black. Arremetió contra sus labios con ansias, empapándola de saliva caliente y palpitaciones, contra la piel ardiendo del chico que no perdió ni un segundo para desabrocharle el pantalón. Jane no desperdició la oportunidad y, paladeando el sabor de Sirius, coló su mano entre ellos hasta dar con su erección y rodearla por completo.

Él gruñó, dejándose hacer. Jane lo masturbó presa del delirio, mientras era besada y mordida por Sirius y las palmas de Sally llegaban a sus pezones. Nunca había experimentado tal grado de enajenación, se sentía al borde del orgasmo y la visión de Sirius casi desnudo la estaba dejando sin aliento. Sentía la piel dura y tirante debajo del ombligo, expectante, llena de anhelo. Había comenzado como una broma y estaba resultando ser el mejor día de su vida.

Iba a aprovecharlo.

Se quebró hacia atrás, empujando un poco a Sally con el culo y deslizándose entre risitas —Sirius había vuelto a gruñir al verse privado del contacto— hacia abajo, hecha un ovillo a la mitad de la cama. No se había dado cuenta que tenía el pulso tembloroso hasta que encontró el elástico de la ropa empapada del chico, tirando hacia abajo y dejando frente a sus ojos su miembro grueso y palpitante.

No lo había hecho nunca, pero no iba a echarse atrás en ese momento. Volvió a rodearlo con los dedos y, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo, entreabrió los labios y lo engulló entero. Sirius se estremeció y Jane se sintió poderosa, a pesar de que no tenía experiencia suficiente en ello. Paladeó y degustó con ganas, seguida por el instinto, la erección pulsante del joven, que la siguió con movimientos rítmicos de la cadera.

Por sobre su coronilla, Sirius recuperó el control y le lanzó una mirada inflamada hacia Sally, que se había quedado muy quieta en su sitio, como si desease fundirse con la colcha.

—Ven aquí —sugirió el chico, hipnotizándola con esa mueca lasciva y el movimiento sugerente que seguía haciendo para impulsarse dentro de la boca tibia de Jane.

Sally dudó. Estaba excitada, sí, y Sirius era magnético.

No quería arrepentirse al día siguiente, aunque sabía que, no importaba lo que sucediera, iba a hacerlo de cualquier modo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible y Jane, captando la situación que se desarrollaba arriba, hizo un ruido de succión y dejó por un momento su tarea para girarse hacia Sally y empujarle las piernas hacia sí. Atribulada, su amiga obedeció y permitió que la cabeza de Jane se recostase sobre su muslo a modo de almohada —la había mordisqueado un poquito, y eso había quemado cualquier vestigio de sensatez— antes de volverse hacia el miembro de Sirius.

Jane quedó encerrada entre ambos cuerpos, pues Sirius no se hizo esperar y de alguna forma, consiguió hacerse paso hasta el broche del sostén de Sally para quitárselo. La chica lo sujetó con el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, pero Sirius se inclinó una vez más y le lamió despacio la clavícula, aflojándola y enredándola para deshacerse de la prenda.

La lengua de Sirius alcanzó uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con una cadencia torturosa. Sabía lo que hacía, Sally tenía que admitirlo, y sintió cómo todo su interior se revolucionaba al notar la saliva espesa empapando su pecho, y la punta de su lengua lamiendo en círculos su parte más endurecida.

Era un hombre el que estaba haciéndola gemir, pero Sally intentó deshacerse de la imagen de Sirius para figurarse a Jane haciéndole exactamente eso, mientras se estremecía con el contacto, floja y sin energía para combatir lo inevitable.

Entonces Sirius sonrió, captando su atención, y se removió para cambiar por completo la situación. Retiró a Jane, que se quejó bajito y se separó ligeramente de Sally para paladear la idea que pensaba materializar.

Desnudó aprisa a Jane, que se dejó hacer complacida y sin vergüenza —estaba demasiado excitada siquiera para sonrojarse, le daba igual— y le hizo una seña divertida con la cabeza para señalar a Sally.

Entre los dos se deshicieron de la ropa de su temblorosa amiga. Los tres cuerpos exudaban transpiración y excitación, el olor a sexo estaba mareándolos. Jane seguía relamiéndose los labios con el sabor del miembro de Sirius y la erección del chico aún destilaba un hilo de semen que dejaba huella a su paso. Estaban de rodillas sobre la cama y el muchacho encontró la manera de guardar un momento más su objetivo para hacerlas pasar un buen rato.

Una con cada mano, las tomó a ambas con fuerza por la unión entre sus piernas, sin sorprenderse de la humedad que se escondía entre sus pliegues. Sally apretó las piernas, insegura, pero Jane separó más las rodillas, gimiendo alto y claro. Con los dos pulgares masajeó sus clítoris, embelesado de las expresiones contrastantes de las dos chicas, sintiendo su polla al borde de la expresión con la escena que tenía adelante.

Recogió los fluidos de ambas, deslizando las yemas por las aberturas, y sonriente y excitado, se pasó los dedos por el pecho, incitándolas, untándose parte de sus sexos en la piel.

Pero Sirius conocía sus límites, y podía paladear demasiado cerca el orgasmo. Pilló al vuelo que Jane sería la más fácil de convencer y, con las cejas levantadas, la tomó de la cintura para tumbarse y sentarla encima de su cadera. La chica, con la garganta seca, sintió el miembro caliente de Sirius tan cerca de su entrada que creyó desfallecer. No obstante, iba a tener que esperar un segundo más.

—¿Vas a quedarte fuera? —inquirió él en voz baja, hacia Sally. Ella se había quedado arrodillada, laxa, imaginando el momento en el que esos dos tendrían sexo, con las ganas cosquilleándole entre las piernas.

Había perdido el juicio.

—No.

Obedeció la seña de Sirius y se encaramó depositando el culo desnudo sobre el pecho del joven, dándole la espalda a Jane. Ella se carcajeó, anticipando lo que vendría, y con un dedo húmedo delineó la columna de Sally, cuya piel se erizó por completo. Le dolían los pezones de la excitación.

Sirius la hizo acercarse un poco más, acomodando una almohada detrás de la nuca para tener un perfecto acceso al sexo de Sally. Quiso tentarla, sabiendo que todavía estaba reacia a pesar de que claramente estaba caliente, y con la lengua recorrió desde su clítoris hasta la entrada resbalosa de la chica.

Sally jadeó, abriéndose sin notarlo. Estaba poniéndole su parte más íntima sobre la cara a Sirius y él parecía encantado con la idea. Lamió una vez más antes de separarse un momento y asomarse hacia un costado. Entonces Jane captó la idea y tomándole el miembro, lo deslizó en su interior, gimiendo muy fuerte en el momento en el que ingresaba por completo.

Sirius le dio una nalgada y Jane empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, impulsada por las piernas dobladas contra la cama, haciendo un ruido de succión que creyó volver loca a Sally. Sirius gruñía contra su sexo, mientras volvía a su tarea, empapándola de placer.

Sally se unió al coro de Jane, sin atreverse a mirarla. Hubiese querido imaginar que era ella la que estaba ofreciéndole aquello, pero Sirius era jodidamente bueno en lo que hacía y no tenía la capacidad de pensar en nada más que _«_ _más, más, ahí, por favor, por favor, más._ _»_

Jane se sacudía, completamente abierta, como si no tuviese suficiente de Sirius. Quería sentirlo más adentro, más apretado, más delirante. Los gemidos de Sally la excitaban más y se preguntaba si estaría al borde de correrse como ella.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta que no aguantaría mucho más. Chupó con fuerza el clítoris de Sally —que se sacudió en un espasmo orgásmico—, antes de separarse y embestir una última vez a Jane, eyaculando con violencia.

—Sirius, ¿qué...?

No pudo siquiera disfrutar del último estertor del orgasmo, pues la voz de Remus inundó su fantasía enfriándolo de realidad. Sally dio un bote contra su pecho y se sacudió para salir de encima, aterrada. Jane, que todavía lo tenía adentro, empezó a reírse como loca, tapándose la boca con la palma.

Remus y Peter habían entrado y los observaban desorbitados, mientras Sally tropezaba de la cama y buscaba temblando la ropa, cubriéndose como podía con las manos. Su amiga ni siquiera lo había intentado, era demasiado claro lo que habían estado haciendo.

—No sabíamos que estabas ocupado —tartamudeó Peter, rojo como un tomate, procurando por todos los medios no ver los pechos erguidos de Jane. Remus lucía igual de colorado, pero de indignación.

—Al menos pon un hechizo, imbécil —alcanzó a decir antes de que Sally saliese corriendo sin mirar a nadie en absoluto, con la mitad de la ropa puesta y la otra mitad hecha un bollo contra el pecho. Peter la siguió con los ojos, icnrédulo, antes de entender lo que eso significaba. Su piel pasó a un tono morado intenso.

Jane seguía riendo, y Sirius tumbado, aceptó con una sonrisa sucia la señal de la victoria que estaba haciéndole Peter antes de que Remus, furioso y avergonzado, sacudiese su varita para cerrar las cortinas de la cama.

—¡Echa un maldito silenciador! —le espetó, provocando nuevas risas por parte de los otros dos. Sirius se retiró y rodó los ojos antes de encontrar su varita y hacerle caso.

—¿Lista para una segunda ronda?

En efecto, aquel sería el mejor día en la vida de Jane.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Abril de 1978**

Cayeron de bruces contra el suelo húmedo. Lily no pudo soportar el peso sobre sus palmas y rodillas y se desplomó en la hierba, logrando que el golpe le cortase la respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de James llena de ansiedad, mientras sus manos la buscaban desesperado. —Lily, ¿estás bien?

La joven recordó cómo se debía hablar.

—Sí —la voz le salió quebrada. —¿Tu?

—Sí —susurró él, dejándose caer hacia atrás embargado por el alivio y el desgarro de adrenalina. —Estamos vivos.

—Sí —repitió Lily, sin saberse capaz de pronunciar algo más. James juntó fuerzas para arrastrarse y eliminar la poca distancia que había entre ambos y poder abrazarla con torpeza. No le sorprendió notar que ella seguía temblando, pues él tampoco podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila —musitó, envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo. —Ya pasó.

A pesar de que él también había sentido el miedo mordiéndole las entrañas, el pánico atravesar su garganta sacudida de pesadillas, se acurrucó para consolar a la pelirroja lamiendo así sus propias heridas.

La pelirroja no lloraba, pero se aferró fuerte a su espalda hasta que dejaron de sacudirse, despacio, como la marea volviendo resignada al centro del universo.

James le dejó un beso sobre la coronilla antes de que Lily se retirara para poder mirarlo.

—Estuviste increíble —dijo con la voz tomada, con absoluta sinceridad. —En serio.

—Estaba cagado de miedo —la contradijo él, con una mueca amarga. Lily suspiró, para recuperar el aire perdido. Necesitaba poner la mente en otra cosa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió, intentando recobrar su tono normal. Se encontraban en un pequeño páramo, de tierra oscura y hojarasca.

—Detrás de la casa de los Gritos —explicó él, más calmado. Se sentó en el pasto y ayudó a Lily —quien todavía no confiaba del todo en sus extremidades— a hacer lo propio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió traernos aquí?

—No había mucho tiempo para pensar —sonrió James, disimulando la evasión con un encogimiento de hombros. —Solo se me ocurrió y… ya. Tenemos que regresar al castillo —añadió de inmediato. Era muy poco probable que estando tan cerca de Hogwarts y tan lejos de Brighton pudiesen perseguirlos hasta allí, pero de pronto se sentía horriblemente paranoico.

No era para menos, después de lo que acababan de vivir.

—Tienes razón —convino la joven, un poco más repuesta.

—Si tuviésemos la capa… —James intentó no lamentarse, sacudiendo la cabeza y maquinando a toda prisa un buen plan que incluyera mantener la piel en su sitio hasta el castillo.

—Pero la tenemos —afirmó Lily, abriéndose la chaqueta para rebuscar en el interior. —No sé bien cómo pero logré guardarla antes de… antes de todo.

Sacó el enredo de tela para pasársela a James, que la observaba incrédulo. No fue hasta ese momento que la chica notó la fina fábrica de la que estaba hecha. Parecía líquido al tacto.

El muchacho la sostuvo entre sus dos manos y luego esbozó una sonrisa tambaleante.

—Gracias —musitó, quebrándose al final. Lily fue la sorprendida al ver que él tenía los ojos humedecidos. —Era de mi padre, ¿sabes? Es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de él. Me ha servido para mil trastadas, lo sé, pero… era de mi padre. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

—Pues cuídala mejor entonces —contestó la pelirroja con dulzura, envolviendo su mano y la capa para acercarla a su pecho. —No debiste dejarla tirada.

—No lo hice —repuso él, serio. —Estaba dispuesta a perderla si podía conseguir un momento para que pudieras salir de allí —su mirada reflejaba tal honestidad que Lily no pudo más que creerle. Le abrumaba la capacidad de James de ser tan frontal, tan sincero consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos. No titubeaba para expresar lo que sentía, y todo su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con ello.

Era la persona más transparente que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Por qué no huiste? —preguntó en voz baja el chico, encontrando una vez más los ojos verdes de Lily. —No voy a quejarme, conseguimos salvarnos el culo, pero... No tendrías que haberlo hecho. Casi me muero cuando vi que te ponían las manos encima.

—No iba a dejarte allí —dijo ella como toda respuesta, experimentando cómo todo su interior se revolvía. —No podía hacerlo.

James suspiró.

—Somos demasiado Gryffindor, ¿eh? —intentó bromear antes de abrazarla despacio, por última vez. Lily no se quejó. Había descubierto que estar entre los brazos de James le calmaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Como si fuese un refugio. —Vamos.

La pelirroja lo siguió, poniéndose de pie y andando apoyada en él. No recordaría exactamente cómo habían regresado al castillo —James había vuelto a echarles la capa encima y avanzaban despacio, todavía con el paso inseguro—, pues de a poco comenzaban a decantar las imágenes de aquello que acababa de vivir.

De sobrevivir.

Cuando quiso arrancar los nefastos pensamientos de su mente, estaban ya en el tercer piso.

—Creo que es tiempo de que hable con Dumbledore —musitó él, como disculpándose.

—Iré contigo —soltó Lily de inmediato, presa de un impulso.

Si Dumbledore estaba al tanto de todo, podría quedarse más tranquila. Se habían terminado los juegos de niños.

Fue el mismo James el que resumió, sin escatimar detalles, todo lo que los había llevado a Brighton. No dejó fuera ni la noche de Pascua, ni sus conjeturas, ni la razón por la que le había pedido a Lily que le acompañase. Ya no era tiempo de ser inmaduro o infantil. Confiaba en el director. Lo había hecho Charlus y lo volvía a hacer él.

Dumbledore escuchó en silencio, con los largos dedos cruzados frente suyo.

—Entonces... —dijo al fin, cuando James concluyó su exposición. Lucía pálido y agotado. Lily se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que aún no le había soltado la mano. —Lo que hicieron fue temerario, no solo por ser Premio Anual o estudiantes. Sus vidas corrieron peligro, sin mencionar que rompieron todas las reglas del castillo.

Lily se sobresaltó al oírlo, y el anciano director la taladró con sus ojos claros antes de sonreír un poco.

—No voy a castigarlos, señorita Evans, si esa es su pregunta —dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. —Acaban de enfrentar la muerte a la cara y salir sin un rasguño —trató de evitarlo, pero James dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa de orgullo. Dumbledore asintió. —Serán excelentes sumas para la Orden.

El director hizo una corta pausa.

—Ahora, con respecto a Andrómeda... —su atención volvió a desviarse al muchacho. —No quiero que sigas preocupándote por eso, James. Sé que lo has hecho por tu amigo y eso demuestra tu enorme valía como miembro de la casa Gryffindor. Pero no es necesario —el chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, de acuerdo. —Andrómeda y Ted llevan escondidos largo tiempo, yo mismo me encargué de su bienestar. Saben que Bellatrix no perdona, y no piensan ponerse en riesgo —el alivio le recorrió despacio las extremidades a James, que tardó un segundo de más en comprender lo que Dumbledore añadió. —Tienen una niña preciosa.

—¿Tienen una hija?

—Así es —la sonrisa del director era genuina. —Duerme tranquilo, James.

—Está bien —el cerebro del joven funcionaba a toda prisa. Se mordió el labio y decidió ser honesto. —Señor... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo, pero adelante.

James buscó el apoyo de Lily por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es posible que... —titubeó, buscando la manera correcta de formular su inquietud. —¿Es una locura pensar que los dementores ya no están completamente bajo el control del Ministerio?

Dumbledore desdibujó su sonrisa, inspirando largamente.

—No lo es —la sangre en el interior de Lily dejó de correr por un momento. —Lamentablemente, el Ministerio vuelve a pecar de inoperancia en sus círculos más altos. Es algo que sabrán en algún momento, pero el gobierno se niega a tomar las medidas necesarias para enfrentar esta guerra.

—¿Por qué? —soltaron los dos a bocajarro, indignados.

—El ser humano es una fosa de contradicciones. No sé por qué han decidido tomar esa actitud, pero no dudes que se trata de una cuestión de poder. Ninguno de los nuestros ha podido hacerse del control de alguna oficina más que la de Aurores —separó despacio los dedos y los miró por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. —Será una lucha larga muchachos. No quiero que lo olviden —advirtió, con absoluta seriedad. —No es necesario que empiecen a preocuparse ahora, de cualquier manera. Por suerte, tenemos unos nuevos aspirantes a Auror a los que he depositado mi absoluta confianza. Confíen, y prepárense para los exámenes. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en mañana.

Poco después, volvían a estar en el pasillo, en un silencio aterrador. James le apretó la mano que no había dejado ir para infundirle ánimos.

—Quita esa cara, Lily —le pidió con dulzura. —Estamos aquí, y estamos bien. Ya has oído a Dumbledore. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo —sonrió ella, a su pesar.

—Algún defecto tenía que tener —replicó James, encogiéndose de hombros. Lily solo suspiró.

—Vamos a la enfermería —susurró en cambio, tirando de él. —Todavía tienes sangre en la cabeza.

Sorprendido, James se llevó la mano hacia la parte posterior para darse cuenta que, en efecto, debajo del remolino de cabello la sangre empezaba a secarse. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se lo había hecho.

—Está bien, le pediré a Remus que lo cure.

—¿Vas a contarles? —preguntó la pelirroja, en voz baja, emprendiendo el camino a la Sala Común.

—Sí. No tiene sentido que siga oculándoselos. Sirius va a flipar, pero estará bien.

—De acuerdo... —Lily no lucía muy convencida.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estamos intetando proteger a Mary, ¿sabes? —explicó, en un hilo de voz. El cansancio y los nervios empezaban a aplastarla, dándose cuenta de lo dolorido que tenía el cuerpo y lo mucho que ansiaba una ducha. —Es muy impresionable y no sé cómo tomaría lo que Mar y yo...

—Entiendo —interrumpió él, comprensivo. —Remus me lo ha dicho. No todos pueden luchar, Lily. Y está bien.

—Lo sé. Pero...

—Dime, anda.

—No sé cómo llegar a Mar —confesó, dejando que la depresión la embargara. —Simula estar igual que siempre, pero la conozco. Hay algo que no nos quiere decir. Y todo el asunto de Sirius... Siento que no confía en mí, y que en verdad, no somos tan buenas amigas como creía...

Se detuvieron a unos pasos del retrato de la Dama Gorda, en silencio.

James la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un ligero abrazo, antes de besarla en los labios.

—Eres una muy buena amiga, Lily, no digas esas cosas. Habla con ella —la pelirroja asintió, dudando. —Y no dejes que esto te afecte, ¿sí? Estamos vivos y es lo que importa.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Abril de 1978**

Lily tenía un dolor pulsante en la cabeza.

Era tempranísimo, pero no había podido pegar un ojo. Otra vez.

No importaba lo mucho que quisiera cumplir su palabra, no podía dejar de sentirse afectada.

De noche, volvía a aquella casa desconchada al pie del mar, y los ojos inhumanos de Voldemort la observaban, esperando una respuesta. James yacía a su lado, inconsciente, y Lily descubría que estaba atornillada al suelo. No tenía manos.

No podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

Eso había contribuido a su pésimo humor. Tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones de Prefecta y Premio Anual, aún tenía un millar de apuntes por estudiar, estaba preocupada por el exterior e inundada por los resabios del pánico que había vivido hacía poco tiempo. Su único consuelo era Mary, siempre risueña, y más aún desde que había vuelto a hablar con Remus. Mar seguía en su mutismo hermético y aunque James también lograba sacarle una sonrisa, no podía dejar de notar que también estaba preocupado.

Se sentía pesada y deprimida. Había barajado hablar con Remus, ver si su sensatez aliviaba un poco el maremoto de emociones que estaba expermientando, pero presumía que el chico ya había tenido que soportar lo mismo por parte de James. No deseaba estresarlo más.

Por eso desayunaba práctiamente sola aquel día, en el que la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechaban para dormir hasta tarde. Al medidía comenzaría la excursión a Hogsmeade y a pesar de las malas noticias anudadas en las patas de las lechuzas, podía notarse una atmósfera casi alegre en el castillo.

Lily consiguió observar por el rabillo del ojo que Mar entraba en el comedor, sola y cabizbaja. Era temprano incluso para ella —que siempre había preferido desayunar cuando no había demasiada gente—. La pelirroja sospechaba, no sin cierta razón, que hacía tiempo que Mar sufría de insomnio. A su pesar, comenzaba a entenderla.

Irguió la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Para sorpresa de Lily, Mar desvió su rumbo y, analizando por debajo del flequillo la mesa vacía de Gryffindor, se acercó hasta ella a paso rápido. Su amiga parpadeó, estupefacta. Mary contaba con los dedos de una mano sus victorias cuando Mar cedía y lorgaba desayunar en alguna mesa que no fuese la Ravenclaw. Jamás lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, acomodándose a su lado y echándole una severa mirada de labios apretados.

—Buen día —tartamudeó Lily, sin salir de su estupor.

—Dime qué tienes —pidió la chica a bocajarro, sin dejarla siquiera respirar. La taladraba con sus ojos oscuros, ocultos tras el flequillo espeso y la pelirroja se sintió perdida.

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas la tonta, Lily, porque no lo eres. Algo te ocurre.

La aludida tragó saliva.

—Estoy bien —mintió, consternada. —Estoy estresada, se vienen los exámenes.

Sin embargo, Mar no cedió ni un ápice. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban demasiado, pues Mary revoloteaba siempre a su alrededor, mirándola de soslayo como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar. O peor, a explotar de rabia.

—Yo no soy Mary —replicó Mar, haciendo una mueca. —No me trates de estúpida.

No estaba siendo amable, aunque siempre había intentado no sacar a relucir su mala leche frente a sus amigas. Lily empezaba a transitar el espacio entre la sorpresa y el cabreo.

—No lo estoy haciendo —dijo en voz baja. —Creí que venías en buen plan, ¿sabes? Ya no quieres hablar nunca y... ¿ahora apareces con exigencias?

Marlenne resopló, despejando sus ojos por un momento.

—No son exigencias, pero no soy idiota. Algo te ocurre. Y no me vengas con esa estupidez de los exámenes. ¿Pasó algo con James?

—No.

—¿Petunia? —tanteó, decidida a resolver el misterio.

—¡No! —el dolor de cabeza de Lily se agudizaba, presionando sus sienes con fiereza. —Disculpa, Mar, pero te aseguro que estoy bien —intentó tranquilizarse, forzando una sonrisa que no convenció ni a ella misma. Mar enarcó las cejas, filosa.

—No parece.

—Pues es la verdad, ¿está bien? —terminó por exasperarse la pelirroja. —No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que llevamos un mes preocupándonos por ti y por qué demonios te ocurre con Sirius y tu solo vienes a exigir explicaciones, así sin más.

—¿Disculpa? —exigió Mar, también levantando la voz. Lily ya estaba desbordada.

—¡Nunca dices nada! Aún seguimos esperando que nos expliques el rollo de Sirius, y de Chris, y tu... —la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba montando un escándalo a pesar de que el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío y procuró repirar para calmarse y apaciguar sus pensamientos. Miró con tristeza a Mar, que se había puesto roja. —La amistad va en dos sentidos, Mar. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero parte de la razón por la que estoy molesta y estresada es por ti —la aludida quiso hablar, pero no consiguió que las palabras salieran de su garganta. —Cuando quieras ser sincera, búscame. No quiero pelear contigo. No de esta forma.

Se puso de pie, con la mitad de su plato aún lleno, y se marchó sin mirar atrás, aturdida, enojada y con unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

Todo estaba saliendo pésimo.

Sabía que había pagado su frustración con Mar, pero estaba harta. Se sentía demasiado agobiada y solo había dejado que todo explotara en el rostro de su amiga.

Aún no podía apagar la ligera vocecita en su cabeza que, por debajo del pitido en sus oídos, le decía que en verdad tenía razón.

También empezaba a cansarse del hermetismo de Mar. Necesitaba a su amiga entera, y quería que Mar confiase en ella tanto como ella misma lo hacía.

Deprimida, decidió regresar a la Torre, para cambiarse y aguardar el momento para salir a Hogsmeade. Necesitaba aire.

Sin embargo, luego de atravesar como un rayo la desierta Sala Común y subir de dos en dos los peldaños hacia los cuartos de las chicas, algo la detuvo. Su mano aferró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese abrirla, oyó un cuchicheo al otro lado.

Eso era extraño, se había marchado y todas sus amigas seguían durmiendo. Tal vez Kerry-Anne había empezado ya el día, o...

—¡Quieres escucharme de una vez! —cuchicheó alterada la voz de Jane, y las hipótesis de Lily se esfumaron en el aire.

—Suéltame —decía Sally, esforzándose por mantener el tono bajo.

—No, porque estás siendo ridícula y estúpida, y mi amiga es mejor que eso —estaban discutiendo, era evidente. Lily no sabía si dar un paso atrás y regresar por donde había venido, o interrumpir de una vez la disputa. Hacía tiempo que esas dos no montaban una de sus discusiones infantiles, por lo que se sorprendió de oírlas y, aún más, de notar que no parecían estar bromeando.

—¿Así que soy mejor que eso? —contestaba Sally, con los dientes apretados.

—Sí. ¿Vas a dejar de evitarme como una niña de tres años? Porque eso pareces.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses —terció la aludida, de mal humor. Lily hizo una mueca. Sally solía tener un humor cambiante, pero nunca la había oído tratar de esa manera a ninguna de sus amigas, mucho menos a Jane.

—¿Ah sí? —la pinchó la otra, venenosa. —No parece.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —hubo un corto silencio. —¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

—Que si no te importa lo que piense, entonces supéralo —espetó Jane, sin volver a elevar la voz. —Nos divertimos. Estábamos borrachas. Fue increíble. Bien, ya está. Supéralo.

—¡Lo superé! —chilló Sally, dos octavas más agua. Lily no comprendía de qué hablaban, y estaba demasiado cansada para intentar calmar las aguas. Decidió marcharse, añadiendo una más a la lista interminable de preocupaciones en su cabeza.

—Ya veo que lo superaste, Sally —replicó con ironía Jane. —No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tu no eras el objetivo, era Sirus, así que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Deja de ser una niña.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras con la mente embotada. No había entendido qué mierda tenía Sirius que ver en esa pelea, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Suspiró, por décima vez en la mañana, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, pensando si sería mejor repasar sus apuntes o leer los libros que le faltaban.

Se quedó dormida en menos de diez minutos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Abril de 1978**

Mary se había levantado con un humor increíble. Había saltado de la cama y echado a correr hacia el baño para probarse frente al espejo, por más que ya lo hubiese hecho infinitas veces, todas las opciones de atuendo que tenía para aquella tarde. Haley había despertado poco después, observándola con complicidad mientras se decidía y se peinaba con esmero el cabello, buscando la manera en la que le enmarcase mejor el rostro.

—Entonces, ¿sí es una cita? —comentó, todavía en pijama, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta. Mary se sostenía el cabello con las manos sobre la coronilla, buscando la aprobación en su reflejo.

—Claro que no —sonrió ella, coloreándose de inmediato. —Apenas sí volvimos a hablar.

—No es como si fuesen desconocidos —terció su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros. Mary la imitó.

—Pero aún tengo que reducir la distancia que puse como una tonta —explicó, decidiendo al fin el peinado. —con Remus, cada pequeño paso es una victoria.

—Es increíblemente cerrado.

—Lo sé...

—Pero le agradas, Mary, te lo aseguro —combatió enseguida Haley, viendo que su amiga decaía. —A todas las demás las rechaza enseguida, ya lo has visto.

—¿Todas las demás? —se alarmó en cambio la aludida, abriendo bien los ojos. —Solo supe de esa chica de cuarto, de su casa.

—Sí, esa. Estaba generalizando —afirmó la joven, rodando los ojos. Mary pronunció su sonrisa.

—Vale. Será estupendo. ¿Por qué no estás lista aún? —se alarmó, al darse cuenta que su amiga seguía prácticamente con las sábanas pegadas.

—Aún faltan siglos —se lamentó Haley, pero consintió el apremio de su amiga con una mueca de exasperación, mientras ella revolvía entre sus cosas. —Demonios.

Haley tenía razón. Había quedado con Remus mucho más tarde, en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, donde se reunirían con Lily y James, un eco de aquella lejana vez en la que habían coincidido. Pero mucho había cambiado desde entonces, pues esos dos andaban en algo y Mary se sentía mucho más optimista al respecto con Remus. Como le había dicho Haley, le ilusionaba saber que no la había rechazado, aunque lo cierto era que no se trataba de una cita. Solo eran amigos.

Pero Mary se sentía feliz solo con poder pasar un momento con él, librándose fugazmente de la asfixiante presión de los exámenes. Iba a ser su último rato de esparcimiento antes de hincar los codos sobre los EXTASIS, e iba a aprovecharlo.

Así que arrastró a Haley para ser de las primeras en tomar un carruaje rumbo al pueblo, abrigadas y felices. Almorzaron juntas, en una vieja tradición que incluía muchos dulces y pocas proteínas, mientras charlaban y comentaban todo y nada frente a la casa de los Gritos. Cuando el frío empezó a colarse bajo las capas, emprendieron el regreso para hacer unas compras, antes de que Mary tuviese que encontrarse con los demás Gryffindors.

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y Haley lo sabía. Estaba distrayéndola, eligiendo tonterías para su hermano menor y sus padres, pero Mary seguía sin estarse quieta.

Al final, Haley señaló Zonko, sonriendo de lado.

—Solo será un momento, ¿sí? Mi hermano querrá bombas fétidas.

A Mary no le gustaba mucho Zonko desde que había pisado por error una caja y se había visto envuelta por una nube espantosa de líquido verde.

—Vale, iré a ver por allí —repuso la chica, señalando vagamente los escaparates que se extendían hacia adelante. —Nos encontramos en quince minutos.

—De acuerdo.

Con el corazón exaltado, pensando una y otra vez cómo saludaría a Remus y de qué hablarían, ingresó en La Casa de las Plumas que estaba a pocos pasos de allí. Le encantaba ver la variedad de colores y los distintos tactos que tenían, el dependiente ya la conocía y le permitía probar algunas de las más recientes novedades. Se paseó por el local, dejándose embargar por la tranquilidad de las plumas y su suavidad y antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo acordado. Se despidió del hombre y salió al frío de la calle, para darse de bruces con Mulciber en la otra acera.

Se quedó helada en la entrada del negocio.

El muchacho tenía las manos en los bolsillos, como si fuese casualidad encontrarlo ahí, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y las cejas levantadas.

Parecía querer susurarle « _¿sorprendida?_ ».

El corazón de Mary se saltó un latido antes de reanudar su marcha desenfrenada.

Mulciber solo seguía mirándola, fijamente. Podría haber pasado un año de sol fulgurante, y Mary hubiese seguido allí, clavada al piso con el hielo que salía de sus venas.

Bajó el escalafón y empezó a andar hacia la dirección opuesta, alejándose de Zonko y el sitio donde la estaba esperando Haley. Fue instintivo, una decisión desesperada para alejar la amenaza de su amiga. El paso tembloroso fue incrementando su intensidad, hasta llegar a trotar, jadeando como si estuviese corriendo a toda velocidad. Mulciber había tardado un par de segundos en seguirla, con la misma mueca serena, dando grandes zancadas.

Mary apretó los labios para no llorar. Agitada, siguió andando procurando no hiperventilar ni golpear a los demás transeúntes, sin necesidad de voltear para saber que él continuaba imitando sus pasos.

Dobló en la esquina y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió dentro de la Oficina de Correos, donde cientos de lechuzas aleteaban y ululaban en busca de atención. El sitio no tenía escaparate, sino que daba directamente a la calle, y Mary se refugió entre los dos clientes que buscaban grandes lechuzas que llegasen al continente, intentando disimular su agitación.

Se apretó el pecho para dejar de jadear, intentando convencerse de que allí estaría a salvo. No había llevado la varita, pues no le había parecido necesario ni útil en un simple paseo por el pueblo. Una vez más, esa voz en su interior que se escuchaba muy parecida a Mar le decía que había sido inocente y estúpida, pues no se trataba de tiempos en los que pudiese darse el lujo de andar desprotegida.

De cualquier manera, era muy consciente de que, en un duelo contra Mulciber, llevaría las de perder.

Una lechuza aleteó para saltar por encima de la parte techada para encaramarse a una de las perchas de la calle y Mary aprovechó para espiar, con el corazón en un puño, hacia la esquina.

Ya no estaba.

La chica dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, sitiendo el bombeo de sangre recuperar su cadencia normal. Quiso volver a llorar, pero se contuvo apretando fuerte los labios mientras se perdía en las plumas de las lechuzas que la envolvían.

Tragó grueso y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Mulciber seguía allí. Se había escondido parcialmente bajo el alero de una construcción, que le permitía ocultar casi todo el cuerpo, desde el ángulo donde Mary se encontraba. Lo distinguió porque asomó la cabeza para captar nuevamente su atención.

Desde allí, solo ella podía verlo. Los estudiantes y demás transeúntes seguían paseando, sin notar la violenta situación en la que se había visto encerrada la joven, que empezó a desesperarse por encontrar salida.

Entonces, todo empeoró.

Mulciber volvió a esgrimir su sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa —que le gritaba a la cara que estaba disfrutando, que se divertía con su miedo—, antes de asomar la mitad de su cuerpo por sobre la pared.

Mary no entendió al principio. Aturdida por el aleteo desenfrenado de las lechuzas, captó tarde la mueca del Slytherin, que aguardaba una reacción. Tardó un par de segundos más en comprender a _qué_.

El chico se estaba masturbando allí, a plena luz del día. Con la mirada —y la sonrisa— fija en ella. Quería que Mary lo viese, se había abierto la capa y asomaba lo suficiente para que pudiese comprender el poder que tenía.

Sobre su cuerpo, sobre su miedo. Él gozaba no solo del placer que le daba la fricción con su mano, sino de la certeza absoluta de poder controlarla. Inspirarle temor, repulsión.

Humillación.

Mary no podía respirar. Sentía que se asfixiaba. La sangre de su rostro la había bañado de un rojo furioso, hirviendo de vergüenza y pánico. Podía experimentar cómo, con ese simple gesto, Mulciber ejercía presión sobre todo su cuerpo, reclamándolo como poco más que parte del mobiliario. Su pudor, su dolor no importaban, él, como hombre, era el dueño de todo.

Era el dueño de su miedo.

Hizo una mueca, recorriéndola despacio de pies a cabeza, antes de incrementar la fricción y ahogar un gemido. Mary volteó, resollando, casi sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Mulciber se corrió junto a la pared que lo resguardaba, dejando que su semen chorrease por los ladrillos hasta hacerse sitio en los intersticios del pavimento.

Satisfecho, dio una zancada fuera de su guarida y reclamó la atención de Mary, que lo espió por el rabillo del ojo, llorando. Él le sonrió, hizo una exagerada reverencia en su dirección y se marchó, con las manos en los bolsillos, en dirección a los carruajes.

Mary tardó otros quince minutos en poder salir de la Oficina de Correos. Había logrado dejar de llorar, pero su corazón todavía martilleaba furioso, humillado, herido.

La tarde estaba arruinada y todavía no había comenzado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Abril de 1978**

La satisfacción por haber ganado la Copa y por todo lo que había ocurrido después le había durado poco. Lo que restaba de la semana había estado increíblemente caliente, repasando mentalmente las imágenes de las dos chicas a su merced una y otra vez.

Había sido maravilloso. Sublime.

Volvía a correrse en la ducha, o en donde fuese, recreando las ganas con las que se había follado a Jane mientras saboreaba a Sally, la excitación a flor de piel. Había sido la primera vez que se había olvidado de todo el maldito asunto con Mar, y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Sin embargo, en algún sitio de su mente, mientras se tocaba recordando la mamada de Jane y las sensaciones de aquella noche, las imágenes empezaban a mezclársele con las de la Torre de Astronomía, o, incluso, con las del pasadizo.

Mar volvía a untarle las cicatrices con su propio semen antes de lamerlas, y eso lo hacía correrse con violencia.

Estaba furioso. Si ella hubiese sido sincera, o no lo hubiese tratado como un estúpido, podría estar follándosela para darle a su cuerpo lo que estaba buscando. No estaba de humor para dar todo el rodeo necesario para llevarse a una chica a la cama, quería a alguien como Jane, que no requiriese esfuerzo. Solo quería desnudarse y dejarse llevar por la excitación.

Pero Jane no había vuelto a buscarlo y, aunque se reía como siempre, Sirius había notado que no lo miraba a los ojos.

La calentura se le había cortado de raíz, finalmente, algunos días después, cuando James, más pálido que un espectro, les había hecho señas para reunirse en su cuarto.

Remus todavía estaba ofendido con él, y Peter no había vuelto a tocar el tema. La mañana siguiente, luego del almuerzo, había balbuceado algunas incoherencias, morado de vergüenza.

—No puedo creerlo —había concluido, triste, luego de que Sirius le hiciese un resumen gráfico y pedante de lo que había vivido. —Tu puedes hacerlo con dos y yo ni siquiera he logrado conseguirlo con una.

Sirius se había reído, con esa carcajada canina, y le había palmeado la espalda condescendiente bajo la reprobadora mirada de Remus.

James seguía distraído. No habían logrado sonsacarle dónde mierda había estado esa noche —había llegado incluso más tarde, por la madrugada— y apenas había reaccionado ante el relato escabroso de Sirius.

—Eres un cerdo —le había dicho por toda respuesta, y su amigo había sonreído muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Un cerdo afortunado.

—Sigues siendo un cerdo.

Él mismo, entonces, había logrado arrancarle el cerebro de la polla.

Les había contado, a grandes rasgos, lo que acababa de vivir con Lily, pálido y sin rodeos. Sirius se había quedado sin respiración por un momento.

—¿Pero tu eres imbécil o qué? —le había espetado, reprimiendo un escalofrío al imaginar a los dos a merced de ese par de ojos aterradores. —¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, James?

—Tranquilízate —le había pedido Remus, fingiendo una calma que no sentía. Peter lo observó desorbitado, como si estuviese demente. —Están bien.

—Sí.

Sirius quería golpear a su amigo por haber sido tan increíblemente insensato. Él también lo era, para qué negarlo, pero no había arriesgado el culo —el propio y el de la pelirroja— para escapar de Hogwarts por algo tan idiota. Sin embargo, no había podido reclamarle más a James, pues sabía que lo había hecho por él.

Les contó el trozo de conversación que habían podido pillar esa vieja noche en Brighton, y cúales habían sido las suposiciones que lo habían llevado de nuevo a la playa. Antes de que pudiese sacar conjeturas, James había repetido las palabras de Dumbledore y le había asegurado a Sirius que Andrómeda estaba bien escondida y que Bellatrix no llegaría nunca a ponerle la varita encima.

—Tienen una niña —confesó al fin el chico, intentando sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto. —Eso dijo Dumbledore.

Remus se había marchado poco después para asegurarse de que Lily estuviese bien, o todo lo bien que podía estar con la sensación de la muerte sobre sus talones. James estaba agotado y con la cabeza girándole, no había podido hacer más que tumbarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sirius había llegado al acuerdo, con Peter, de que era necesario distraerlo por el mal trago. Gryffindor volvía a sumergirse en una atmósfera cargada y nerviosa, previa a los exámenes, y no parecía sencillo darle un poco de alegría a su amigo, que empezaba a tener pesadillas que lo despertaban en medio de la noche con el grito atravesado en la garganta.

Con la visita a Hogsmeade tan cerca, resolvieron ir los cuatro y pasar por Zonko para hacerse con un gran surtido de bromas, de cara a la última trastada del año, y de la era.

A James eso lo había animado bastante, junto a la promesa de Lily —que tampoco se veía nada bien, pero que había juntado valor para invitarlo— de tomar algo en las Tres Escobas junto a Remus y Mary.

Por eso, habían salido del castillo luego del mediodía, animados por la perspectiva de una buena tarde, con el frío cortándoles las mejillas y las ganas de ser adolescentes por lo menos un rato más.

—Entonces, ¿sería algo así como una cita doble? —seguía pinchando Sirius, mientras escogían del enorme surtido de chascos de Zonko. —Digo, serán solo ustedes cua...

—Hazle un favor a la humanidad y cállate —le había pedido Remus rodando los ojos, por quinta vez en la tarde.

—¿El lobo está nervioso?

—Sirius, creo que va a darte un zarpazo —le había prevenido Peter, divertido, observando cómo crecía la exasperación de Remus.

—Sólo cállate un poco, ¿vale?

—¿Cuáles son sus planes luego? —había preguntado James, intentando cortar la pelea.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes nos abandonan por dos pares de tetas pues... —Sirius fingió reflexionarlo. —Espera, Mary no tiene tetas. Las de Lily, en cambio...

Fueron tres los golpes que aterrizaron sobre la coronilla del chico, con distintos grados de intensidad. El más fuerte, claro, volvía a ser el de Remus.

—¿Podrías intentar no ser un completo subnormal al menos por un día? —masculló el licántropo, incrédulo. —De veras, eres insoportable.

—Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido.

Al final, habían ocultado la compra encogiéndola para esconderla en el dobladillo de sus capas y, en la puerta del local, se habían dividido.

—No perdonaré esta traición, ¿saben? —había gritado Sirius, con las palmas al costado de las comisuras. —¡Ya saben que me prefieren a mí!

Peter echó a reír a su pesar, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Vamos, mueve el culo —lo había instado, luego de la carcajada compartida. —Déjalos en paz por un rato.

—Imposible. Es mi razón en la vida.

—Lo sé. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que somos los perdedores del grupo, ¿cómo mierda pasó esto? Deberían ser ellos.

—Habla por ti —lo contradijo Peter, con una mueca triste. —Yo sí soy un perdedor.

—Vamos, Pete, no te pongas así. Ya encontrarás a una chica.

Volvía a ser condescendiente, por lo que el aludido elevó una ceja, un poco colorado.

—¿Para terminar como tu? —lo pinchó, arrepintiéndose al segundo. La mueca burlona de Sirius resbaló con asombrosa rapidez.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sirius, estamos todos esperando a que nos expliques qué demonios fue eso con Marlenne —Peter decidió ser sincero, pues empezaba a hartarse de la incomodidad que se adueñaba de ellos cada vez que salía el tema a relucir. Eran amigos, y habían compartido más de lo que podían recordar juntos. Le parecía una estupidez que Sirius decidiese, a esa altura, guardar un secreto.

—Si lo supiera, no estaría siendo tan imbécil, ¿no crees? —ironizó el de mala manera. —Nos acostamos, era buen... era muy buen sexo. Es todo. Resulta que sí tenía novio y aparentemente seguir follando con alguien que no fuese él dejó de entrar en sus planes. Fin.

Peter abrió la boca para reprenderlo —aunque no estaba seguro si lo merecía, después de todo el tampoco entendía mucho a la Ravenclaw y sinceramente no creía que fuese una buena junta para Sirius—, cuando un grupo de Slytherins de algún curso inferior lo golpearon, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Sirius saltó de inmediato, dispuesto a buscar pelea, pero Peter consiguió no caer y sujetarse del muro más cercano.

Se sintió increíblemente estúpido.

Iba a pedirle a Sirius que lo dejase, pero en vez de eso, una cabellera demasiado característica llamó su atención.

—¿Mary?

La atención de Sirius también se desvió, dejando ir al grupo Slytherin para interrogar con la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Qué...?

La chica estaba encogida, casi invisible, dentro de un portal que no dejaba verla desde afuera. Se sacudía en espasmos, con el rostro hundido entre las rodillas. Peter supo que era ella, pues aquel pelirrojo tan irlandés no podía ser de otra persona.

—Mary —repitió, tocándole suavemente el hombro. La aludida se sobresaltó, alarmadísima, y dio con la mueca extrañada del chico que la observaba de cerca. Mary volvió a llorar.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó, sin sentido. —Déjenme, ¿sí?

Sirius se asomó por detrás de su amigo.

—¿Tu no tenías una cita con Remus?

Peter tiró de su chaqueta para callarlo, antes de echarle una mirada de advertencia y acuclillarse junto a Mary.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —probó, inseguro. —¿Quieres que llame a Remus? ¿A Lily?

—Ya se me pasa —dijo al voz de la joven desde sus rodillas, hipando. —No... No llames a nadie.

Sirius le propinó un puntapié a Peter, para que le hiciera sitio.

—Sal de ahí —dijo, apremiándola. —Ven, toma un poco de aire.

El rostro de Mary emergió hinchado y colorado, observando a Sirius como si no entendiese lo que estaba diciéndole. A su pesar, Peter tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea.

—Anda —pidió, en voz baja. —Hace frío para estar aquí sola.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada perdida cuando finalmente Mary se sorbió fuerte la nariz y se puso de pie de manera tambaleante, con el mentón pegado al pecho.

No necesitaban palabras para comprender lo que había que hacer.

Tenían que encontrar a Remus.

Peter no se atrevió a tocarla, pero esbozó su mejor sonrisa de ánimo para regalársela a la Hufflepuff.

—Compremos algo caliente para tomar, ¿vale? —le dijo en voz baja, todavía asustado de que volviese a romper a llorar. Mary no le dio respuesta, pero la ausencia de negativa lo envalentonó.

Sirius, mientras tanto, estiraba el cuello por encima de las personas para encontrar al idiota de su amigo. No podían haber ido muy lejos, no hacía ni veinte minutos que se habían separado y, de cualquier manera, el pueblo no era tan grande.

Sin embargo, encontró otra cosa.

Primero no le dio importancia, el tipo era alto y estaba de espaldas. No llevaba la capa del colegio, así que lo confundió con algún dependiente o habitante de Hogsmeade. Pero algo más había captado su atención. Estaba hablando con alguien de una estatura mucho menor, y los rizos alborotados se escurrían en todas direcciones, siguiendo la sinfonía del viento.

Sirius respondió a la corazonada y estiró más el cuello, cambiando de ángulo para poder ver claramente la mueca apretada de Mar, mirando por una vez de frente a su interlocutor.

Lucía furiosa.

Mierda.

—¿Sirius? ¡Sirius!—lo llamó Peter, estupefacto al verlo hacerse paso hacia el otro lado, en el camino a la Casa de los Gritos. —¡¿Qué demonios?!

El chico, desesperado, giró la cabeza a una y otra dirección, mirando a Mary y las zancadas de Sirius alejándose. —¡Mierda!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la muñeca de una sorprendida Mary, para arrastrarla tras su amigo. Había visto la mueca de Sirius y no podía augurar nada bueno.

El viento soplaba en su favor, por lo que el joven pudo oír, incluso a bastante distancia, retazos de la conversación.

—No tienes ningún derecho a interceptar mis cartas —decía Marlenne en un murmullo rabioso, apretando los puños. Pocas veces la había visto haciendo frente de manera tan directa.

—Lo tengo cuando me ocultas cosas, Mar —respondía Chris, también enfadado. —Marilyn y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Tienes malos amigos, malas amistades.

—¡Mis amistades no son tu problema!

—¡Sí lo son! Cuando te juntas con traidores y sangre sucias, lo son. Tu hermana sufre por ti. ¿Qué no lo ves?

—¡No sufriría si le hicieras llegar mis jodidas cartas!

Sirius nunca pudo saber qué era lo que iba a contestar Chris, pues olvidando por completo la magia explotándole en las venas, cerró el puño con fuerza, lo giró con la otra mano y le atizó directo en el pómulo.

Mar se echó atrás, sorprendida, viendo como Chris caía al piso quejándose de dolor. Detrás, llegaban Peter y Mary.

—¿Qué...?

Chris se tomó el rostro, dolido y furioso, alcanzando a enfocar desde el suelo al recién llegado. Sirius sonrió, con arrogancia.

—Lo siento —canturreó, burlón. —No, no lo siento una mierda —pronunció su sonrisa y Peter sintió el desastre que se avecinaba. —Te lo debía de la última vez. No me gusta cuando la gente se comporta como un pedante de mierda. Eso solo puedo hacerlo yo.

Marlenne, boquiabierta, tardó en comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir y por qué demonios estaban todos allí, antes de arrodillarse junto a Chris para ayudarlo a incorporarse. El chico escupió la sangre que le inundaba la boca antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, Black.

—¡SIRIUS!

La escena volvió a congelarse al ver cómo James, seguido de Lily, Remus y una chica de Hufflepuff, llegaban hasta allí con distintos grados de sorpresa y horror.

—¿Qué está pasando? —resolló la pelirroja, repasando la satisfacción de Sirius junto al enojo del tipo que no podía ser otro que el famoso Chris. Mar lo sostenía por la espalda, y su pómulo se hinchaba con una rapidez alarmante.

La mente de Lily recreó la discusión que había tenido con la chica esa misma mañana y su estómago se volvió pesado, doloroso.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—¡Mary! ¿Dónde estabas? —A Haley poco le importaba aquel panorama incomprensible, saltó enseguida hacia su amiga, que todavía tenía demasiado fresco los restos de llanto. —¿Qué te pasó?

—Váyanse.

Mar no estaba mirándolos. Se concentraba en algún punto sobre el rostro de Chis, alejado de sus ojos, mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo.

—Mar, por favor, explíca... —pero las palabras cautelosas de Lily fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por su amiga.

—Váyanse, por favor. No quiero más problemas.

Remus suspiró.

—Andando.

Tuvo que arrastrar a James y a Lily, que seguían estupefactos, para que se girasen y emprendieran la marcha. Evitó con cuidado la mirada de Mary, que estaba siendo parcialmente abrazada por Haley, y le hizo una seña a Peter para que se encargase de Sirius.

Éste solo seguía sonriente de pie. Hizo un ruidito con la garganta para llamar la atención y, aunque Mar no levantó la cabeza, Chris volvió a fulminarlo.

Antes de que Peter pudiese hacerlo andar, Sirius se llevó los nudillos rojos a los labios y los besó, esbozando una mueca pedante y altanera que Chris no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ahora sí, ¡hola a todos! Aquí tienen la segunda parte para festejar los preciosos trescientos reviews de _**Guerra** _._

 _Esta vez sí tengo bastante para decir, así que agárrense fuerte._

 _Primero, algunos comentarios de la primera parte. ¡Al fin, después de cincuenta capítulos, conseguí narrar el primer desafío a Voldemort! Todavía no me puedo creer que diese tantos rodeos. Espero que haya quedado más o menos coherente y realista, pues me quemé la cabeza intentando que luciese lo más natural posible. Tenía pensado desde el principio que el primer desafío fuese aún en Hogwarts. Pronto —espero— veremos los otros dos, junto a los de Al y Frank._

 _Y hablando de ellos, quiero disculparme por no incluirlos esta vez en el capítulo doble. En verdad, tenía pensada al menos una escena de ellos y otra más del grupo de Hestia, pero lo cierto es que llegué aquí con el tiempo justo. Añadirlas iba a demorar más la actualización y tampoco eran de vital importancia, podremos verlas la próxima vez que retome esta línea y, además, me pareció más fácil concentrarme en los personajes de Hogwarts._

 _Ahora sí, vamos a esta parte y las polémicas._

 _Creo que si están leyendo esto, entonces ya me conocen: tengo una puta opinión para todo lo que se les ocurra y tengo el convencimiento de que la escritura tiene que hacernos sentir algo, hacernos pensar cosas que no nos habíamos detenido a pensar —o sí, pero no con esa perspectiva o no en esos términos—._

 _Así que empiezo por explicar la escena de Mary y Mulciber como un grito de visibilidad. Es parte de la trama, por supuesto —si todavía no han leído_ _«_ **María** _»_ _, les recomiendo que se pasen; entenderán mejor a lo que me refiero allí—, pero también quería dejar aquí, con mis palabras, la humillación y el abuso de poder que pueden hacer los hombres de nuestros cuerpos, avalados y consentidos por la sociedad._

 _No está bien, ni es normal, ni es divertido. No lo es. Es violencia._

 _Dicho esto, trataré de pasar a temas igual de polémicos._

 _Sé que se están preguntando a qué rayos viene a cuento la primer escena. Y yo también me lo pregunto, en parte. Pero Sirius es Sirius, con o sin Mar, y es adolescente, está un poco dolido y sobre todo, tiene unas inmensas ganas de creerse el dueño del mundo. De ahí esa escena. Espero que no lo odien demasiado._

 _Por otro lado, me siento muy mal con la pelea de Mar y Lily. Así como tengo un poquito idealizada la pareja de Lily y James, también creo que la amistad entre estas dos es casi el prototipo al que todas deberíamos aspirar. Sin embargo, por más que me duela, lo cierto es que Mar en este momento está siendo muy cabeza dura y Lily acaba de pasar un momento traumático. No es nada más que lógico que tuvieran un roce, después de todo, ninguna relación es perfecta. Y las dos están muy presionadas en este momento._

 _Por último, con respecto a la última parte, quiero recordarles que hace años luz, en el capítulo de la graduación, Mar se molesta con Sirius en el tren porque él volvió a golpear a Chris. Así que, aquí tenemos la primera vez que lo hace._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta doble edición, yo lo hice. Todas las cosas que desarrollé eran escenas que hacía tiempo quería mostrar, porque la línea de Hogwarts ya tiene los días contados. Ojalá les haya gustado y, como siempre, espero ansiosamente conocer sus opiniones. He dejado mucha tela para cortar y que me cuenten qué opinan de todas las polémicas situaciones que vimos, así que, los estoy leyendo._

 _Por último, quiero advertirles que es muy posible que regresemos a 1978 pero más adelante, luego del cumple de Mar. Aviso porque saben que allí hay mucho drama Blackinnon, así se van haciendo a la idea._

 _Espero estar de vuelta, como siempre, en quince días._

 _GRACIAS a todos los que alguna vez me dieron a conocer su apoyo en esta historia. A los Guest, a los nuevos, y a los de siempre, de verdad, GRACIAS. Los quiero muchísimo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	53. LIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LIII**

 _«Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

 _Thinking, why does this happen to me?_

 _Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

 _Hard to believe that_

 _It's **not over tonight**_

 _Just give me one more chance to make it right_

 _I may not make it through the night_

 _I won't go home without you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Agosto de 1978**

Las primeras luces del alba no pudieron aliviar los temblores que habían sacudido a Marlenne durante toda la noche. Tiritaba congelada, a pesar de estar bien cubierta de mantas, al abrigo del cuerpo cálido y dormido de Chris.

Pudo aguantar, sudando hielo hasta que la luz empezó a deslizarse dentro del cuarto, y la perspectiva de un nuevo día terminó por enfermarla.

Soportó las arcadas hasta su límite, pero no era tan fuerte. Con torpeza, se deshizo del edredón y se ayudó con ambas manos para andar, como si su cuerpo se negase a cooperar. Llegó trastabillando al baño, empapada de sudor, sin definir los contornos borrosos de su alredeor.

Vomitó violentamente sobre el váter que había alcanzado por un pelo, aferrándose con fuerza sobrehumana al mármol. No tenía nada en el estómago para devolver, así que su boca se inundó de bilis amarga y restos ácidos de las copas que había tomado la noche anterior. Quiso llorar, pues se sentía espantosamente mal. Las nauseas no remitieron a pesar del vómito, y siguió tosiendo saliva espesa que escupió como pudo sin importarle el estropicio.

Chris no tardó ni diez minutos en aparecer, despertando de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —saltó, olvidando el bostezo a medio camino. Se arrodilló junto a Mar para poder observarla, lucía fantasmal. —¿Qué tienes?

Ella quiso responder, pero un acceso de tos volvió a reclinarla sobre el váter, vomitando con furia. Chris, preocupado, la sujetó para que no se cayera, sosteniéndole el cabello apelmazado lejos del rostro.

—¿Fue algo que comiste? —le musitó, asustado al oído. Mar temblaba entre sus brazos, la piel pegajosa adherida a la propia. —Tranquila, tranquila...

Sollozaba sin lágrimas, sacudida por espasmos violentos y arcadas vacías, sin fuerza para apartarlo o para recomponerse. Lo dejó hacer, susurrando consuelos al oído, mientras intentaba controlar en vano la rebelión en ciernes que se abría en su cuerpo.

—Estás volando de fiebre —escuchó que decía Chris, al apartarle con las dos palmas extendidas el flequillo hacia atrás, junto a los rizos maltratados. —¿Quieres que...?

La garganta de la joven no quería cooperar.

Chris aguardó, paciente, a que las arcadas remitiesen antes de cogerla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta al cuarto. Mar no podía negarse. Era extraño, pero ella se sentía helada, no con fiebre. Hacía tanto frío que no creía poder recordar lo que se sentía la calidez.

—Tranquila —escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras era envuelta en un lío de mantas. —Estoy aquí. No te preocupes por nada.

Y Mar le creyó, porque su cabeza se embotó de delirio febril y olvidó dónde estaba, qué hacía allí y quién era el que la estaba acompañando.

El malestar adherido a los huesos le borró con su soplo de aire caliente los nauseabundos recuerdos de la noche anterior y la sumió en un limbo estéril de más de una semana.

No había nada en lo que pudiese pensar.

Las voces se sucedían a su alrededor, pero ella no tenía poder para asirlas y desmenuzarlas, comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No había vuelto a vomitar después de eso pues suponía que ya no tenía nada más que escupir.

Estaba vacía. En carne viva.

Era extraño, porque en aquel refugio artificial de mantas y susurros incomprensibles se sentía a salvo. Había algo que le faltaba, como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de sí, pero no importaba. Estaba cansada, no deseaba volver a preocuparse nunca en su vida.

No quería volver a sentir dolor por una persona.

Las voces se entretejían con sus delirios, provocándole nuevo malestar.

—Hay que llevarla a San Mungo —decía una voz, tensa, conocida. —Mírala, papá. Delira. No es algo que comió en mal estado. No tengo idea de sanación, hay que tratarla.

—No podemos permitir que la prensa se burle de nosotros, hijo —le respondía otra voz, más grave, más seria. —Es un momento muy delicado para nuestras familias. ¿Qué dirán si Marlenne aparece en San Mungo de esta manera?

—En este momento no me importa lo que puedan pensar —replicaba el primero, mordiéndose las quejas. —Me importa que Mar esté bien.

—Y lo estará, hijo. Es solo fiebre.

—Ella jamás se enferma.

—Vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus emociones, Chris. Debes entender cómo se actúa en público. Nada es más importante que la familia, recuérdalo.

—Papá...

—Tranquilízate. Haré que la vea un sanador, ¿está bien?. Si él está de acuerdo, la llevaremos a San Mungo, pero sólo si está de acuerdo.

—Gracias.

—Contrólate, hijo. Esta niña no lo vale.

A veces, las voces se cruzaban, y creía escuchar su propia voz, desgarrada, pidiendo lo que no podía tener.

—Marilyn... Cariño, por favor...

—Quiere a su hermana.

—¿Marilyn es su hermana? —era alguien desconocido, una voz suave y reconfortante.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no ha venido?

—No se lo permití. Temía que se contagiara.

—Esta chica no tiene nada que sea contagioso. Hay ocasiones en las que el organismo solo reacciona, luego de mucho estrés o impresiones muy fuertes. Parece que la señorita McKinnon está atravesando algo así.

—Mar nunca se enferma.

—Con más razón puedo afirmar que se trata de algo que está ejerciendo mucha presión sobre ella. Trae a su hermana. Creo que le hará bien. Si las pociones funcionan correctamente, mañana debería estar sin fiebre.

—Está bien.

—¿Señor Burke?

—El señor Burke es mi padre. Yo soy Chris.

—Chris, entonces. Su padre me pidió discreción, y yo tengo gran estima por su familia. Oí su compromiso.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que se lo diré porque puedo ver lo mucho que la quiere. Esta niña está terriblemente desnutrida. Si continúa así, todo su cuerpo empezará a fallar.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy administrándole revitalizadores, entre otras cosas. Pero la magia no puede cubrir por siempre el rol de la naturaleza, ¿entiende? Necesita alimentarse. Tal vez este episodio se deba a eso. Puedo afirmar sin error que la señorita McKinnon llevaba días sin comer.

—Gracias. Me encargaré de ello.

—Volveré mañana.

—De acuerdo.

La sensación etérea empezaba a desaparecer despacio, brumosa, para dar paso a un panorama surreal. La cabeza le ardía, pero volvía a sentir sus extremidades recorridas por hiel. Todo dolía, pero era una tortura placentera, como estar anudada a esa cama ajena.

—Con cuidado, Marilyn. Todavía está muy débil.

Un lloriqueo había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta. En su interior, algo se agitaba con rabia.

—¿Va a ponerse bien?

—Claro que sí. Es Mar. Es más fuerte que todos nosotros. Solo es una gripe.

—Chris, tráela a casa, por favor —la súplica en esa voz le quemaba las entrañas. Mar quería llorar, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. —Déjame cuidarla contigo.

—El sanador pidió que descansara aquí.

—Pero yo quiero verla. No es justo.

—Pronto se pondrá bien, ¿sí? No te preocupes por nada.

El llanto bajito se acercaba, y la desesperación de Mar, encerrada en su limbo de inoperancia, crecía hasta explotar.

—No me gusta que te enfermes. Nunca lo haces —una piel fría le apretaba la suya, desconocida y anhelante. —Vuelve a casa, te extraño. Te prometo que no volveré a portarme mal, ni a ponerme del lado de mamá. Por favor...

—Ya, Marilyn. No te preocupes por nada.

—Papá volvió a preguntar por ella.

—Sí, mi padre lo tiene al tanto.

—No sé por qué tuvo que volver a viajar, si Mar...

—Solo es una gripe. Tus padres no pueden interrumpir sus negocios, ¿sabes? Y para eso estoy yo. No te preocupes por nada, en serio.

—No quiero dormir sola en casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Si quieres, puedo llamar a Nick.

—No. Está bien. ¿En serio se pondrá bien enseguida?

—Claro que sí.

—Vale. ¿Chris?

—¿Qué?

—Lily vino a casa dos veces... Preguntó por Mar.

—Está bien. Llámame si vuelve a aparecer.

—Está bien, ella es muy buena. Solo... creí que querrías saberlo.

—De acuerdo.

Al fin, luego de un tiempo que se le antojó infinito, Mar empezó a delinear la realidad con sus propios ojos, las sensaciones de nuevo bajo control detrás de su piel de granito. Despertó de la incosciencia febril que la había atenazado a la cama dándose cuenta que había perdido una semana entera por haberse dejado llevar y haber sido jodidamente débil.

Quiso volver a vomitar, esa vez por el asco que se daba a sí misma.

Y se sintió furiosa. Furiosa con Sirius, por haberla vuelto tan imbécil y blandengue, por haberla hecho olvidar las cosas que _de verdad_ importaban.

La fiebre había terminado y Marlenne tenía que hacer frente a sus decisiones.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Agosto de 1978**

—Lily...

Una vez más, la pelirroja hizo caso omiso del llamado y continuó obcecada en su sitio, en la cama de Sirius abrazada a sus rodillas y mirando sin ver el trozo de cielo que delataba la ventana.

—Por favor, Lily, solo... descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió James, desesperándose un poco. Llevaban así demasiado rato, luego de que llegasen a la tensa conclusión de que a Sirius se lo había tragado la tierra.

Habían salido con Remus y Peter —que se había quedado afuera, alerta a cualquier variación en el aire— a buscarlo luego de que el último llegase estupefacto a observar cómo Sirius salía de la fiesta hecho un huracán, para regresar a Canterbury con las manos vacías.

Lily parecía en shock. Apenas había mediado palabra mientras la escalada de preocupación alcanzaba su paroxismo, firmemente aferrada a James y pálida como un fantasma.

Cerca de la madrugada se habían resignado a que, cuando lo quisera, Sirius regresaría con las orejas gachas y la mueca falsa de que nada había ocurrido. Abatidos, sin mucho más que decir, se habían marchado a casa, dejando a James solo con la pelirroja.

Ella había suspirado y, con los ojos rotos de pena, le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Era demasiado para poder guardárselo ella sola y, aunque estaba segura que Mar finalmente le había confesado todo solo porque estaba quebrada de dolor, necesitaba desahogarse.

Y James era la persona indicada.

La escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le ofrecía pañuelos. Se guardó para sí cualquier reacción que pudiese desviar el relato de Lily, hasta que nada quedó dentro de la pelirroja. En silencio, le había agradecido con un gesto y se había marchado tambaleante al baño para lavarse las lágrimas. Había regresado para sentarse en la cama de Sirius, poniendo distancia con James, y allí había permanecido hasta ese momento.

—¿Crees que debamos decírselo a Sirius?

La pregunta reverberó en las paredes y murió, antes de que James diese con una respuesta certera. Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello, nervioso y tenso por la vorágine de acontecimientos.

—No tengo idea —confesó en voz baja, rindiéndose para acercarse a Lily. No podía verla sufrir sola. —No lo sé...

—Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, anhelante la chica al verlo tomar sitio a su lado. —Dime que haremos algo. No voy a permitir que Mar se case por algo tan absurdo, ni que... No...

A medida que iba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía, el tono de Lily se iba haciendo un susurro, hasta suicidarse en su garganta. Observó llena de súplica en la mirada a James, que esa vez no tenía solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ya no se podía resolver con unas cuantas bromas, o varios puñetazos limpios. Estaban fuera de Hogwarts y la vida real empezaba a golpearlos sin aviso, sin perdón.

—Creo que debemos hablar con Mar —sentenció, tratando de destilar una seguridad que no sentía. —Y luego, veremos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Mar no querrá hablar, ya la conoces.

—No puede rehuirnos para siempre —terció James, resuelto. —Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto, Lily, y vamos a resolverlo.

—Yo... —los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Siempre supe, ¿sabes? —musitó, sorbiéndose la nariz. Lucía como una niña asustada, y a James le dolía en su propia piel el sufrimiento de la muchacha. Al final, sabía que el miedo —como el que habían vivido hacía poco en el ataque de Londres— no era el que podía destruirlos: era la preocupación demencial por las personas que querían. Lily estaba más afectada por esto que por haberse jugado la vida en las calles de Londres, y James no podía culparla.

No quería imaginar qué hubiese hecho él si era uno de sus amigos el que estaba en esa situación.

—Sabía que había algo extraño. Que no era solo la personalidad de Mar. Cuando empezó eso con Sirius, yo creí... Que se arreglaría, que ese... Que Chris había sido solo una etapa, que podía superarla. Y ahora esto... Sus padres, todo. No puedo creerlo, James, ¿me entiendes? Es espantoso.

Él la abrazó, sin más consuelo que la posibilidad de compartir la pena. Lily se aferró a él con ganas, cansada de llorar.

—Eso haremos, ¿está bien? —le susurró al oído, con una caricia lánguida en su cabello. —Hablaremos con Mar. Vamos a insistir hasta que esto se resuelva, ¿sí? Remus va a estar de nuestro lado, y Mar no puede rehuirnos por siempre.

La pelirroja asintió entre sus brazos, reconfortada al saber que empezaban a trazar un plan.

—¿Y Sirius? —preguntó, bajito. James suspiró.

—Ese idiota se perderá por algunos días, estoy seguro —torció el gesto, como si estuviese pensando algo desagradable. —Volverá insoportable, si lo conozco un poco. No sé si sea buena idea contárselo ahora.

—Irá a hacer polvo la casa de Mar —completó Lily, resignada. —¿Verdad?

—Es lo más probable. No creo que ayude. Más bien lo contrario. Y todavía no sabemos qué clase de personas son los padres de Mar.

—Hablas como si fuesen delincuentes —intentó reprenderlo Lily, por más que supiese que de cierta manera tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—No lo sabemos —trató de razonar James, haciendo una mueca para quitarle hierro al asunto. —Pero vamos a averiguarlo, ¿de acuerdo? De cualquier forma, Sirius sospechaba algo: ¿por qué otra razón querría llevársela de Manchester? Cuando sepamos qué mierda es lo que ocurre, se lo diremos.

—Está bien... —la determinación del joven insufló un poco de confianza en Lily, que volvió a abrazarlo dejando escapar despacio el aire que estaba conteniendo. —Tengo miedo.

—Aquí estoy —respondió de inmediato James, encerrando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. —¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—No quiero descubrir que mi mejor amiga vivió en un hogar espantoso toda su vida y yo nunca pude ayudarla.

El muchacho la separó de sí para poder comprobar que los ojos de Lily volvían a estar brillantes de pena.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró, sincero, secándole con cuidado las lágrimas que se abrían camino hacia el filo de su mandíbula. Lily no parecía de acuerdo con él. —Entiéndelo. Si Mar vivió un infierno, pudo sobrellevarlo porque estabas con ella, te lo aseguro. Sé de lo que te hablo.

James sonrió con amargura, dándole a entender todo aquello que estaba pasándole por la mente, sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta.

 _Sirius_.

Lily se impulsó con tanto ímpetu para abrazarlo que lo pilló desprevenido y acabó por tumbarlo hacia atrás, sujetándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Sentía que iba a perderse en ese mundo de mierda si lo soltaba, y James comprendió de inmediato porque deslizó sus manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tranquila —dijo junto a su oído con la voz apretada. —Estoy aquí.

Lily lloró todos sus remordimientos. Lloró por todas las veces que había sentido sospecha y no le había dado más importancia, por todas las vacaciones que Mar había pasado encerrada en su hogar, por todas las respuestas vagas que había decidido tomar como parte de su esencia.

Las cosas empezaban a cuadrar de una manera que no había imaginado y, aunque era consciente de que James tenía razón, la culpa le atenazaba los músculos.

Desesperada por consuelo, giró el rostro mojado para pegar la mejilla contra la de James, necesitada de cariño.

Había hecho todo mal. _Todo_.

El beso llegó con rabia, salado. Lily solo encontró los labios del chico y los apretó contra los suyos, sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo.

Quería que esa noche de mierda tuviese algo bueno para recordar.

James se sorprendió pero no la apartó. La dejó hacer, comprendiendo el enojo diluido entre sus lágrimas, y la abrazó con las manos y el alma, igual de agotado que ella. Lily rodó para quitarse de encima y poder abrazarlo de vuelta, absorbida por la calidez que emanaba la piel de James sobre la suya marchita y agónica.

No dejó de llorar de inmediato. Entreabrió los labios para obtener más, dejándose llevar por el vacío de su mente, sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a retorcerse contra el cuerpo del chico, desesperada.

Entonces James se apartó bruscamente, resollando y dejando a Lily tiesa, sorprendida. Y congelada.

La observó con los ojos muy abiertos —y los labios hinchados—, pudiendo ver de cerca la transformación de la pelirroja, que pasó de la estupefacción a la comprensión.

Y al dolor.

James quiso golpearse cuando se dio cuenta que parecía que estaba rechazándola.

Lily rompió a llorar de nuevo, y él, con el pulso tembloroso, tuvo un segundo de duda agónico antes de sentarse y ayudarla a hacer lo propio.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó Lily, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para no encontrar su mirada. —L-lo lamento, de veras —quiso girarse para bajar de la cama, pero James la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar, todavía sin tener idea de lo que debería decir.

—Oye, no... —las pestañas de Lily rozaban sus mejillas mojadas. —¿Qué...?

—Perdona —susurró la pelirroja, controlando su voz. —Olvídalo. Me iré a casa, ¿sí?

—No —la respuesta de James fue tan cortante y sincera que Lily elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Hervía. —No tienes nada de qué disculparte y tampoco tienes por qué regresar a casa —expresó de corrido, negando con la cabeza. —Háblame, Lily. Quiero entenderte —ella tragó y cuando cortó el contacto visual, una última lágrima cayó directo a la colcha. —Por favor.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio.

Aturdido, James inspiró despacio, llenándose el estómago de aire antes de dejarlo ir y, con delicadeza, se hizo con el mentón de Lily para observarla de cerca.

—Quiero ser soluciones para ti, ¿sabes? —afirmó con una sonrisa triste. —No problemas. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sé que estás dolida y confundida con todo lo que está pasando, pero...

—No es eso —lo interrumpió la pelirroja, obcecada en concentrarse en sus manos. —Al menos, no es _solo_ eso.

—Cuéntame —pidió de inmediato James, y se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba presionándola demasiado. —Si quieres. Cuando estés lista —deslizó una mano hasta la palma de la chica y la apretó, dándole ánimo. —Odio verte sufrir, Lily. Haré lo que sea, solo dime.

Al fin, ella suspiró y se atrevió a levantar la cara, con una mueca amarga.

—Es ridículo. Es Mar la que está en problemas, no yo. Soy demasiado egoísta.

—No lo eres.

—Estaba más preocupada por mí que por ella —siguió Lily, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. — _Sabía_ que había algo raro y aún así... aún así no era lo primero que tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué era entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar James, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. La pelirroja lo atrapó con sus ojazos verdes por un segundo.

—Tu.

El chico quiso bromear al respecto —como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión—, pero permaneció en silencio comprendiendo que Lily estaba hablando en serio.

—Desde que... —la joven se desinfló y se frotó los párpados con pesadez, resignada. —Olvídalo. No tiene caso. Soy tonta y no deberíamos hablar de esto. Soy una pésima amiga, James.

—Deja de culparte por todo y cuéntame —replicó el aludido, práctico, mientras tironeaba de ella para volver a pasar el brazo por los hombros. —Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¿Qué te preocupa? Además de lo evidente.

Ella sopesó la idea, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían al darse cuanta de que le confesaría todo a James. ¿Por qué tenía ese poder sobre ella?

Eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, y si no drenaba algo, corría el riesgo de explotar.

—Pues... Soy idiota, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tengo infinidad de pruebas que demuestran lo contrario.

—Creí que ya no querías estar conmigo.

Lo soltó a bocajarro, concentrada en no mirarlo ni dejarse vencer por las ganas de espiarlo de soslayo. James dejó pasar un segundo largo con sabor a infinito.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —Lily trató de encogerse de hombros para fingir un desinterés que no sentía. El corazón le latía desenfrenado en el pecho, y volvían a picarle las comisuras de los ojos.

Se sentía ridícula e infantil.

El silencio de James la puso más nerviosa.

—No volvimos a... Luego de Hogwarts, es decir... —intentó explicarse en voz baja, con torpeza. —Luego de la noche de graduación, no tuvimos un momento para... para nosotros, ¿entiendes? Y pensé que tal vez había hecho algo mal. O... Yo no tengo mucha experiencia, ya lo sabes. Tal vez estabas decepcionado y no sabías cómo decírmelo.

—¿Estás jugando?

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mi estupidez porque estoy diciéndolo en serio —pidió, a la carrerilla, antes de que el chico pudiese acotar nada más. La incredulidad de James le llegaba incluso sin observarlo a la cara, su piel estaba siendo abrasada por la vergüenza.

—Ay, Lily... —se lamentó el joven, besándole la coronilla antes de obligarla a mirarlo. —Puedes ser tan tonta a veces.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciéndote, pero...

—¿Cómo crees que pude _decepcionarme_? —preguntó, sin dejarla terminar. La voz se le había elevado dos octavas. —Eres ciega, o no sé... —ella parpadeó, sin comprender. —La noche en el Baño de Prefectos fue de otro planeta, ¿de acuerdo? Me calienta solo recordarla. Pero... ¿has visto cómo estamos? —James hizo una mueca de amargura, negando apenas con la cabeza. —Hace un mes que salimos del castillo y ya estuviste al borde de la muerte, nuestros amigos casi echan abajo a la Orden y ahora esto... Claro que no estoy decepcionado de ti, si lo que más quisiera es estar _solo_ contigo, pero esto es todo un desastre —Lily se hizo pequeñita, sintiéndose más y más ridícula a medida que entendía la lógica detrás de las palabras de James. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan inmadura? —Estás horriblemente estresada, todavía no nos recuperamos del susto de Londres y... Mar está en problemas. No quise agobiarte más, Lily, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa —James sonrió triste, y su pulgar se deslizó desde la mejilla de la pelirroja hacia arriba, atrapando la pequeña lágrima que quería volar. —No quiero que sufras de ningún modo, pero al menos puedo tratar de que no sea por mí. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo siento —suspiró Lily al fin, sonriendo al notar cómo la palma del joven le frotaba despacio la espalda.

—¿Ahora por qué estás disculpándote?

—Por ser ridícula y preocuparte a ti también.

—No eres ridícula —la contradijo James, enternecido. —Está bien, tal vez fui muy cortante. Creí que necesitabas tu espacio, pero debí preguntártelo.

—Sí lo necesito, pero... —Lily lo imitó, estirando las comisuras agrietadas de sus labios. —No tanto.

Una chispa salió volando de la mirada de James, delante de sus narices.

—De acuerdo —consintió, relajándose. —Pero ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en Mar, ¿vale? Descansa un poco. Mañana iremos a Manchester.

—Sí. Está bien —era un buen plan y el alivio de haber dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos más oscuros habían revelado a Lily lo exhausta que se sentía. Necesitaba energía para poder enfrentar el alba. James le besó una vez más la coronilla antes de ponerse de pie, sonriente.

—Espera... ¿qué haces? —lo interrogó la pelirroja, asombrada, al ver que se regresaba a su cama luego de agitar la varita para cambiar las sábanas de la otra, en donde se encontraba la chica.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —la afirmación salió en modo de pregunta, mientras rebuscaba en el armario para ofrecerle a Lily un edredón extra. —Aunque no le digas a Sirius que dormiste ahí... En verdad, se lo merece, probablemente no le veamos ni el pelo por varios días, el muy imbécil.

—No seas tonto —lo reprendió la pelirroja dando un salto, atónita. Se deshizo de las mantas de la cama de Sirius y observó extrañada a James. —Quiero dormir contigo.

—¿En serio? —el aludido se enderezó, pasmado, con el edredón entre los brazos.

—Sí —la expresión incrédula de James le provocó una calidez aleteante en el pecho. —Si quieres.

—Claro que quiero.

—Entonces vale.

—Lily, a veces tienes ideas brillantes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Agosto de 1978**

Remus llegó tardísimo a Dover, con la cabeza rezumando al compás de las olas furiosas que rompían contra el acantilado.

Se sentía como la mierda.

Se había sentado en su propio portal, sin atreverse a entrar, repasando una y otra vez la secuencia que se había sucedido con macabra exactitud aquella noche.

Cuando se cansó de ver la mueca desesperada de Mar y la furia chorreando de los ojos de Sirius, fue hundiéndose más y más atrás, buceando en recuerdos, en viejas memorias que salían a la superficie con una nueva luz.

El frío ni siquiera le había importado.

Mar siempre había sido su amiga. Era una calidez distinta a la de Lily, más etérea. Era ese silencio reconfortante que necesitaba a veces, cuando sentía que su vida estaba por irse a la mierda. Eran esas conversaciones parcas, esas sonrisas opacas y cómplices.

Lily había sido su primer y mejor amiga en Hogwarts, sí, pero su cercanía lo había atraído hacia Mar, con quien compartía demasiados puntos en común. Hasta Mary lo había dicho alguna vez: eran tan serios y aburridos, el par perfecto.

A Remus siempre le había costado acercarse a las personas, aún después de que James, Sirius y Peter decidieran irrumpir sin aviso derribando todas sus barreras. Lily lo había hecho despacio, sonriente, y Mary había limpiado con cuidado el camino que le había abierto la pelirroja. Se había colado en su corazón de forma sutil, imperceptible, con toda esa honestidad y sencillez.

Mar, sin embargo, lo había hecho de pronto. Había llenado un hueco que Remus no conocía, se había sentado a su lado en la biblioteca una mañana, mientras él estudiaba con Lily, y ya no se había vuelto a marchar.

Era reacia, como él, y por eso se habían entendido tanto. Había pillado al vuelo, incluso antes que la pelirroja, lo que estaba pasándole al licántropo con Mary, y a su manera, había intentado impulsarlo, perezosa, hacia la felicidad.

Y él no se había dado cuenta.

Había sido tan ridículo de enfrentar a Sirius cuando les había confesado lo que se traía con Mar, había olfateado el peligro y había intentado protegerla de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con él. Todavía llevaba fresca en la piel la sensación de miedo al ver a James tumbado en la cama con la sonrisa maltrecha, asegurando que estaba bien y que había sido Mar la que lo había curado.

Él había querido cuidarla, tal y como ella lo hacía: en silencio, sin prisas.

Pero no había podido hacerlo. Su instinto había fallado, no había notado dónde radicaba el problema de Mar.

Su casa estaba engulléndola entera, y ellos allí, sin poder hacer nada.

Estaba furioso, deprimido y lleno de rabia. Le enfermaba delinear el perfil pálido de Mar sobre el estrado, consintiendo a casarse con ese tipo del que poco sabían y demasiado sospechaban.

Tenía que haberle creído a Sirius. Deberían haberlo tomado en serio, por una vez, y tal vez ese desastre no estuviese arreciando sobre sus cabezas.

Remus vio el amanecer desde su portal, abrigado con el rocío de la mañana y la impotencia de no tener ni puta idea qué hacer.

Sirius no daría la cara en días, y Lily estaba al borde del colapso. Apenas se reponía del ataque de Londres —todavía seguía arrepentida por haberles borrado la memoria a Sally y a las demás— y tenían que enfrentar aquello.

Mar no era de las que se dejaban ayudar. Había lidiado con toda esa mierda sola y querría seguir haciéndolo, y eso estaba desesperándolo aún más.

Se puso de pie, ignorando el chillido de sus articulaciones entumecidas, y supo que haría una estupidez irremediable, y que luego se arrepentiría de ello.

Pero estaba triste.

Y solo.

Se apareció y enseguida notó que algo no había salido del todo bien. Con amarga ironía, observó el brazo que estaba ardiéndole para darse cuenta de que cerca del hombro, una mancha oscura iba tomando posesión de su ropa.

—Mierda.

Se empapó los dedos de la sangre espesa que conocía demasiado bien y la viscosidad pegándose a su piel le hizo recuperar la cordura. Se dispuso a regresar, en silencio, cuando giró y se encontró de pronto con el rostro que estaba anhelando ver.

—¿Remus?

Mary tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se decidiese a creer lo que estaban mostrándole. Vestía un abrigo de colorines que nunca había llevado en Hogwarts, un gorro de lana con orejeras y dos largas trenzas terminadas en bucle. Además de la sorpresa, enseguida el rubor conquistó su expresión, casi dejando caer las bolsas de compra vacías que sujetaba en las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El licántropo se enderezó lentamente.

—No tengo idea —respondió con absoluta honestidad. Mary lo recorrió entero, asegurándose otra vez que no fuese producto de su imaginación y dio con la palma que estaba sujetándole el brazo, manchado de oscuro. Remus la atajó antes de que pudiese horrorizarse.

—No es nada —balbuceó, tanteándose la zona. —Es decir, sí, pero tranquila. Solo es un poco de sangre. Creo que estaba distraído cuando me aparecí.

—Ven aquí.

Mary no dudó en tironear de la manga del muchacho para obligarlo a entrar en su casa, y Remus estaba tan resignado que no encontró la fuerza para oponerse.

—Menos mal que te encontré —farfulló ella, rodando los ojos. El efecto había quedado deslucido por el genuino alivio que se pintó en su rostro al quitarse la ropa que usaba para andar por el pueblo, escondiéndola detrás de la puerta. Quiso deshacerse las trenzas, pero ya era tarde. —Estoy segura que te volverías a Dover sin curártelo.

Remus sentía visos de irrealidad en regresar a aquella casa. Solo había estado allí una vez, hacía poco tiempo, para dejarle a Mary en claro que nada podría ocurrir jamás entre ellos. Era irónico que estuviese allí de nuevo, cuando se sentía al borde de la desesperación, pues acababa de rechazar a la chica sin dudar. Mary no parecía afectada por eso.

Nunca se había dejado ganar por la oscuridad a su alrededor. A Remus le gustaba pensar en ella como el sol, un astro cálido y demasiado brillante, que disipaba con su sonrisa las tinieblas que serpenteaban a sus pies. Le gustaba mirarla de lejos, pues acercarse implicaba quemarse entero y borrar de ella toda su luz.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Con los labios apretados dejando que la chica le limpiase el feo corte con un poco de díctamo y algodón.

—Lo haría con la varita, ¿sabes? —le había comentado, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. —Pero no soy tan buena en ello. Confío más en mis manos.

—No quiero seguir molestándote —suspiró Remus, sincero. Mary parpadeó.

—No lo haces. Estaba saliendo a hacer las compras, pero puede esperar. No voy a permitir que te desangres —intentó decirlo con humor, pero el licántropo no le correspondió. Terminó de limpiarle el corte, y se alejó un poco para evaluar el resultado. —Ya está. Te va a quedar una marca, fijo. Al menos por un tiempo.

Remus se encogió de hombros y empezó a desenrollarse con parsimonia la manga. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comentar nada, pues una cicatriz más en su piel remendada poco podía importarle. Mary lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ansiosa.

El corazón no había dejado de latirle en un segundo, respirando el mismo aire que el joven.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —soltó a bocajarro, sin reflexionarlo dos veces. Remus enarcó ambas cejas. —Es decir, de compras. Solo será un rato. ¿Quieres?

Si él atisbó la ansiedad detrás de sus palabras, no comentó nada. Dejó escurrir un largo segundo antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Vale.

Se puso de pie de un salto y buscó de nuevo sus capas, lamentando internamente no tener algo más digno que ponerse. A pesar de que sentía estar traicionando a su madre, descartó el gorro que le había tejido y solo se abotonó el abrigo por delante, asegurándose de que Remus hiciera lo propio.

—Te ves un poco enfermo —le confesó, ante la muda interrogación por su insistencia. —Si no te cubres, vas a pillar una gripe.

—Tu te ves adorable.

Remus escuchó sus propias palabras como dichas por alguien más. No él, que era un imbécil y que no merecía estar allí, sino alguien que pudiese apreciar lo bonita que era Mary. Se arrepintió de inmediato, dándose cuenta lo muy afectado que estaba por todo —llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, dejando a un lado la noche espantosa que había vivdo— y las ganas de esfumarse se incrementaron.

Mary lo observó un momento, arrebolada. Parecía una niña muy alta, el sol brillando en lo alto. Derritiendo toda su mierda escarchada.

Escondiendo su vergüenza, abrió la puerta y salieron al cielo de Edimburgo, con los balbuceos de la chica intentando llenar el silencio incómodo que se había espesado.

—Es tan extraño, ¿verdad? Este frío en Agosto. Es como si el clima ni se hubiese enterado que empezó el verano... —le indicó el camino, andando sin prisa. —Debería haberte prestado una bufanda, pero creo que no aceptarías los colores de Hufflepuff —sonrió, intentando obtener una reacción por parte del Remus. Él solo esbozó esa sonrisa cortés que Mary detestaba. —¿Qué has hecho estos días? —claro que no esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía dejar de hablar cuando se sentía nerviosa.

Estaba paseando con Remus.

El mismo Remus al que se había confesado.

El mismo Remus que la había rechazado.

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Mar, ¿sabes? —titubeó, buscando un tema seguro. —Daría una fiesta en su casa, con toda esa gente coqueta. A veces me cuesta imaginarla en ambientes así, ¿no crees? Ella es tan diferente. Pero nos prometió que luego íbamos a celebrar con ella. Bueno... en realidad, no prometió nada, pero a mí me gustaría. Ya la conoces, le cuesta relacionarse con la diversión —torció el gesto, animándose a sonreír y a mirarlo de frente. —Un poco como tu. ¿No te gustaría venir también? Aún tengo que hablar con Lily, pero seguro iremos a Cokeworth. A mi mamá no le gusta que nos quedemos solas aquí.

Remus sentía el estómago pesado, tirando de él hacia abajo.

—Mary, no creo que...

—Sí, sí, ya sé —lo interrumpió ella, descartando su objeción. —Pero es una tontería. Mar tuvo un año difícil, creo que se lo merece. Todo lo de Sirius... —titubeó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Remus permaneció en silencio. —Será bonito. Quizá conozcas a su hermana, Mar la adora. Es una niña preciosa.

—La vi, en el andén.

—Ah, sí —la expresión animada de Mary decayó un poco al recordar las circunstancias. —Sí. Ya verás, será divertido.

Al licántropo no le daba ya la energía para quebrar las ilusiones de la joven una vez más. Solo cabeceó, en silencio, pasando las manos por los bolsillos para controlarse.

—Mira, mi madre me consiguió empleo allí —dijo Mary de pronto, cambiando de tema. Señalaba una farmacia modesta, en el medio de la calle. —Creo que voy a aceptarlo, ¿sabes? Todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer, no soy como Lily. Y me gustaría ayudarla.

—Es algo muy noble —consintió Remus, sin sonreír.

—Ya.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del mercado y aunque a Mary se le daba demasiado bien fingir que nada ocurría, tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y decidió enfrentar al licántropo.

—Perdona, Remus, pero volveré a preguntarte... —procuró ignorar el bochorno que estaba mordiéndole las mejillas y bajó el tono —¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la otra pierna, antes de permitir que una sonrisa amarga conquistara su rostro.

—Ya te lo dije —murmuró. —No tengo idea.

Mary entrecerró los ojos y se aferró a la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Y sueles aparecerte muy seguido en las casas de las chicas a las que rechazas?

Cuando Remus elevó la mirada, pudo ver la cara absolutamente colorada de Mary, contrastando con la determinación de sus ojos claros.

Se terminaban los juegos.

—No.

—Vale. Entonces, voy a repetirlo una última vez: ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Las facciones de Remus se endurecieron, en el mismo segundo que el corazón de Mary se saltaba un latido.

—Quería verte.

—¿Por qué?

 _«Porque eres lo único bueno e inocente que hay en este mundo de mierda.»_

—No lo sé —asumió despacio, desviando la mirada.

Mary sonrió con dulzura. No quería presionarlo, por más que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estuviesen a punto de estallar.

—De acuerdo. Te diré una cosa —Remus quedó prendado de su expresión y de su sonrisa, que parecía querer lavarle despacio todas las heridas que llevaba dentro, tal y como había hecho con su hombro. —Puedes venir cuando quieras. Aunque no sepas por qué. ¿Entramos?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Agosto de 1978**

Alice se sentía rara.

No era una sensación desagradable, aunque tampoco del todo placentera.

Los días se habían sucedido de manera extraña y por eso no podía discernir si se encontraba aceptablemente conforme con ello o no.

BJ y ella se veían casi todos los días.

Luego de aquella discusión que no había terminado de la manera que esperaba, él se había comprometido sinceramente a darle lo que Al le estaba pidiendo: confianza.

—Mi nombre completo es Bartemius Crouch, como el de él —le había dicho hacía poco, con una sonrisa amarga. —Lo odio. No recuerdo cómo, pero una vez alguien dijo algo sobre el Junior en mi nombre y BJ solo apareció. Prefiero eso. Me desliga de todo.

—¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tu padre?

—Si lo conocieras, no harías esa pregunta.

La curiosidad de Alice aumentaba de manera proporcional a la información que recibía. BJ había sido reacio al principio, pero había terminado por contarle mucho sobre su familia y la vida que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Había sido un niño inteligentísimo, y de joven esperaba ser una de las promesas de su año. Al empezaba a idolatrar su imagen, pues parecía que a BJ poco le importaban todos los logros que había conseguido. Le recordaba un poco a Dorcas, siempre tan brillante sin siquiera esforzarse. Era increíble cómo terminaba siempre rodeada de personas demasiado superiores a ella misma.

Las vacaciones en Hogwarts habían empezado y BJ conseguía escurrirse de su casa para llenar los huecos vacíos en el horario de Alice.

Y eso le hacía feliz.

Dorcas había comenzado a burlarla, echándole en cara que se había conseguido un novio del que nadie sabía nada. Alice había intentado cortar su broma ridícula, apenada de que Frank la escuchara, pero el chico apenas se había enterado. Eso la había dejado taciturna por días, pues era evidente que poco le importaba a Frank lo que ella hiciese con su vida. Quería superar todo lo que sentía por él, pero aunque BJ le ofrecía felicidad, sabía que era superflua y artificial.

La verdadera felicidad estaba al lado de Frank, pero aquel puesto no estaba reservado para ella.

Benji le había hablado una de las noches al regresar del bar, tan sereno como siempre.

—No tienes nada que ocultarnos, Al —le había afirmado, con honestidad. —Si hay alguien que te agrada y estás saliendo con él, puedes decírmelo. Cuando estés lista.

No le había pedido explicaciones ni había mencionado a Frank. Alice había querido echarse a llorar por la preocupación sincera de Ben. Solo intentaba que fuese feliz.

Las cosas en el Ministerio también habían mejorado.

Dorcas ya era la estrella del Escuadrón. Era la novata más prometedora de los últimos años, así se había jactado Russell de ella en una reunión de varios miembros. Dearborn solo había enarcado una ceja pero no había intentado discutir y eso ya era una victoria. Ojoloco Moody había empezado a supervisar alguno de sus entrenamientos, y eso había motivado muchísimo a su amiga, que lucía más en forma que nunca.

Frank también había hecho las pases con el Escuadrón. Después de la última disputa con su jefe, había procurado mantener un perfil bajo y eficiente. Él y Benji también comenzaban a mostrar su valía, tanto, que ni Dearborn tenía ya demasiados reparos para ellos. Los entrenamientos se intensificaban y cada uno había sido visto como promesa en el área en el que más destacaban.

Alice se sentía conforme con su desempeño, fluido y correcto a pesar de no destacar.

Era el papel que estaba reservado para ella, después de todo. Estaba segura que era mejor que Dor en el área de transformación de objetos —su amiga era increíblemente buena en transformación humana—, pero ella se vanagloriaba tanto que Al no había querido opacarla. No le importaba, de cualquier forma. Estaban por cumplir un año en el Escuadrón y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía útil.

Esa misma mañana, Benji le había pedido un momento aparte que la descolocó.

—Perdona Al, pero esta noche no podré recogerte en el bar —le susurró a la carrera, entre turnos. Lucía genuinamente en falta, tan serio que a la joven le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿Si sabes que soy una mujer adulta que puede llegar a casa por su propio pie, verdad? —intentó no burlarse demasiado, negando con la cabeza. —Somos Aurores, Ben.

—A mí me gusta cuidarte —la contradjio él sin inmutarse. —Y lo seguiré haciendo. Le pediré a Frank que me cubra, ¿de acuerdo?

El buen humo de Alice palideció hasta desaparecer.

—No, espera, no...

—Además, tal vez es un buen momento para que conversen un poco —añadió el rubio, antes de que ella pudiese inventarse una buena excusa.

—No necesito que seas mi casamentero —se lamentó Alice, sabiendo que era en vano. Si Benji lo había decidido, estaba perdida.

—No lo soy, soy tu amigo —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros. La aludida rodó los ojos.

—Ni sé por qué intento discutir contigo. Al menos dime qué tienes que hacer tan urgente —repasó en un tris las posibilidades y parpadeó. —¿Tus abuelos están bien?

—Sí, tranquila —lo descartó Benji de inmediato. —No es eso. Es que... —carraspeó, y su mirada se deslizó fugazmente hacia donde Dorcas estaba practicando los nuevos hechizos de defensa. —Tessa estará en la ciudad y solo tiene libre esta noche.

—Ah —la mueca de Alice se llenó de compresión. —Ah. Claro. Me dejas por tu niña bonita.

Benji endureció las facciones.

—Ya, no te pongas así —lo reprendió de inmediato la chica, sonriendo. —Era solo una broma. Ve tranquilo. Me dejas entre la espada y la pared, pero ya ves tu cómo te arreglas con tu conciencia.

Estaba segura que el rubio iba a contestar algo, pero enseguida los habían interrumpido para cambiar de turno. Alice se había sentido inquieta el resto del entrenamiento, paladeando nerviosa la perspectiva de estar a solas con Frank.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que él no quisiese recogerla. Después de todo, era una estupidez que había implantado Benji sin ningún fundamento. Lo más lógico hubiese sido que solo regresase sola. Incluso, había pensado salir del bar y buscar a BJ, ya que Ben no iba a estar.

Sin embargo, Frank la había aguardado puntual en el mismo sitio que el rubio, con una sonrisa de disculpa pintada en el rostro.

El corazón de Alice aleteó hasta volverse un estrépito constante en su pecho.

El verano parecía haberse olvidado de caer en Londres y un viento lluvioso soplaba cuando salió para cruzar y encontrarse con el chico.

—Hola —sonrió Frank, ladeándose un poco. Alice podría jurar que él también había notado que hacía demasiado que no estaban a solas.

—Esta confabulación de ustedes dos para hacerme creer una inválida está surtiendo efecto —lo amonestó medio en serio medio en broma, acercándose para chocarlo con el hombro. —No era necesario que vinieras. Puedo llegar a casa perfectamente.

—Ya lo sé —confirmó Frank, empezando a andar. —Pero quería hacerlo de cualquier forma.

Alice no supo qué responder a eso, pues su estómago empezó a burbujear de la ya demasiado conocida esperanza, que luego tenía que apagar con lágrimas que no deseaba volver a verter.

Frank respetó su silencio y caminaron bajo aquella llovizna que no alcanzaba a mojar.

Era gracioso cómo la distancia con Frank podía ponerla así de nerviosa, cuando con Benji la reducía de un solo salto, colgándose de su brazo. Creía que su rostro explotaría si intentaba hacer lo mismo con él. Nerviosa, se concentró en los pasos firmes que estaba dando, para reducir el riesgo de un ridículo.

Pasaban los años pero con Frank ella seguía siendo una adolescente idiota.

—Ten —dijo de pronto el chico a su lado, girando hacia ella con algo en la mano. —Me pareció que quizá tendrías ganas de algo así.

Era una enorme tableta de chocolate. Alice la tomó, estupefacta, y se obligó a permanecer inexpresiva.

Todo su interior temblaba.

—Gracias —murmuró, encontrando su mirada. Frank se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajas muy duro, Al —comentó, al pasar. —Te mereces cualquiera de estas tonterías.

Su control no pudo con tanto, y la chica sintió sus mejillas arder. Frank sonrió y aceptó el trozo tembloroso de chocolate que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

—Es una locura, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Llevamos casi un año en el Escuadrón —explicó Frank con tranquilidad, de cara al cielo. Las minúsculas gotas de llovizna se le habían adherido a la piel como una máscara transparente. —Luego de septiembre podremos ser parte de las misiones. Ya no seremos novatos. En menos de lo que crees, seremos Aurores.

Ella tragó despacio el dulce antes de contestar.

—Creí que ese era el objetivo —sonrió.

—Lo es. Pero sigue siendo increíble.

—No sé por qué dices esas cosas. Tu eres increíble. Serás un Auror excelente —hacía tiempo que Al quería decírselo y no podría encontrar un momento más adecuado. Ya sabía que su opinión poco importaba, pero era lo que le gritaban todos sus poros.

Estaba orgullosa de él.

—También tu, Al —consintió él con una amplia sonrisa. —Eres brillante. Sé que te cuesta más verlo, pero no te dejes encandilar por Dor, ¿de acuerdo? Tu tienes luz propia.

Alice bajó la mirada a la tableta a medio comer, avergonzada. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por creerse a pies juntillas las palabras de Frank y, aún más, poder confesarle que oír eso de sus labios era toda la energía que necesitaba para salir adelante.

—Seremos Aurores —repitió en cambio, deleitándose con la idea. —Suena bien.

—Sí.

Estaba por cumplir el primero de sus sueños. Frank estaba a su lado, aunque fuese solo su amigo, y confiaba en ella. Todos lo hacían, y convertirse en Auror era algo que ya no se veía lejano o imposible. BJ calentaba sus noches, y sus amigos la impulsaban de día.

Alice se dejó embargar por esa tranquila felicidad artifical, consciente de que no sería eterna.

Lo que no podía saber era que duraría tan poco.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Agosto de 1978**

La reunión de la Orden se hacía esa vez en Cambridge, por lo que los Prewett habían tenido que abrir las puertas de su casa.

Allí ya se encontraban casi todos —Hestia había llegado sola a pesar de las quejas de Fabian, por más que estuviese completamente recuperada; la chica lo lo había ignorado y había buscado a Edgar para preguntarle por sus hijas—, aguardaban solamente a que Ojoloco terminase de recibir los informes de Caradoc del Ministerio.

James había aprovechado para hacerle señas a los demás y juntar mucho las cabezas en un aparte, tenía mucho para informar.

—Vale —había empezado nervioso, rascándose el cuello. —No tengo buenas noticias.

Él y Lily se habían dividido las tareas. Lucían cansados, al igual que Remus y Peter, que habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlos.

—Investigué a los McKinnon —informó, siendo directo. —No dicen mucho que no sepamos. El padre de Mar fue el que levantó la empresa de la familia, que hacía túnicas desde bastante tiempo atrás. Él fue el que se asoció con los Burke.

—¿Los Burke? —repitió Peter, sin entender.

—La familia de Chris —explicó Lily, tensa. Remus asintió y le hizo una seña a James para que prosiguiera.

—Sí. Son sangre pura, como sabrán —puso los ojos en blanco para demostrar lo poco que eso le importaba. —Y están emparentados con otras familias de mierda —ante la muda interrogación de los demás, James chasqueó la lengua. —Sí. Los Malfoy, los Lestrange. Todos ellos. No me extrañaría que en algún punto del árbol genealógico lo estuviesen con los Potter o los Black. Los puros son así —masculló, encogiéndose de hombros. A Lily no pudo más que enternecerle en parte que James hablase de ello como si no fuese parte de la aristocracia mágica. —Dudo mucho que sean trigo limpio.

—¿Y por qué les interesa tanto la familia de Mar? —inquirió Remus, torciendo el gesto.

—Poder —respondió James llanamente. —Les conviene a ambos. Mar dijo que su padre quiere unirse a los sangre pura, y por lo que sé, el padre de Chris no fue de los más afortunados con su herencia. Los lazos con las demás familias no le sirvieron así que supongo que intenta conseguir dinero de esa forma. Y como vimos en la fiesta, tampoco son reacios a hacer negocios con los que rechazaron su alianza.

—Me dan asco —susurró la pelirroja apretando los labios. Peter imitó el gesto.

—¿Pero si ya lo habían conseguido antes, por qué quieren que ellos se casen? —insistió, sin terminar de comprender.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —se exasperó James, echándose hacia atrás. —Ya tienen negocios juntos, la firma de túnicas del padre de Mar funciona excelente. ¿Por qué presionar tanto? —hubo un silencio espeso que nadie pudo llenar. —Hay algo que nos está faltando, ¿saben? Una última pieza.

Remus asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—¿Qué saben de Sirius? —preguntó en cambio, intentando disipar el ambiente asfixiante que se estaba creando. Peter hizo un ruidito de disgusto con la garganta.

—Ese imbécil —se lamentó, rodando los ojos.

—Sigue sin dar la cara —añadió James encogiéndose de hombros. —Y Pete no puede peinar toda Inglaterra por sus caprichos, no sé si...

—Sí puedo hacerlo —lo contradijo el aludido de inmediato. Se veía apenado. —Es tan idiota que puede llevar dos días sin saber siquiera dónde está —tragó saliva y se revolvió incómodo. —Estoy preocupado.

—Sí, lo sé, Pete —lo consoló James, con una sonrisa triste. Remus suspiró.

—¿Y Mar?

Esa vez fue el turno de Lily de soltar el aire con pesar.

—Nada —dijo en voz baja. —Sigue sin abrirme. Fui a su casa varias veces, pero Marilyn me decía que no estaba o Chris me echaba con cualquier excusa. Es ridículo —era evidente que la pelirroja estaba tironeada por la preocupación y el enfado, retorciéndose las manos sobre la falda. —Le envié varias lechuzas, pero tampoco contestó. No sé qué hacer... Le avisé de la reunión de hoy, pero no creo que se deje ver.

—Tranquila, Lily —intentó animarla Remus con una sonrisa que no le alcanzaba a los ojos. —Todo se arreglará, ya verás.

James le dio ánimos con su mano sobre la rodilla, pero antes de que ella pudiese acotar algo más, Peter estiró el cuello y palideció.

—Oh, mierda.

Sirius estaba entrando en el apartamento detrás de Dorcas, como si nada hubiese pasado. Llevaba el cabello mojado, al igual que la chica, e ignoró por completo la esquina en la que estaban reunidos sus amigos para marcharse con su acompañante.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Ay, Merlín.

James se había puesto bruscamente de pie, seguido de inmediato por los demás.

Gideon estaba entrando en la sala con una enorme sonrisa cargada de ganas de joder.

—Vaya, pero si es el Black perdido —soltó de inmediato al verlo llegar. —Pero si no llueve afuera, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué andan los dos con el cabello empapado? —la mueca se pronunció. —No me digan que se ducharon juntos.

Sirius aceptó la provocación con las cejas levantadas y su eterna expresión de gamberro.

—Claro que sí, Prewett —respondió, sonriendo e intercambiando una rápida mirada a Dorcas que enseguida le siguió el juego. —Yo sí sé lo que hay que hacer con mujeres hermosas.

Gideon silbó por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo por parte de Emmeline. La sala había descendido el volumen para oír el intercambio de esos dos, así que Hestia ya estaba muy colorada ante la clara insinuación de Sirius.

James debatía la mejor manera de acabar con el amigo más estúpido que había tenido en su vida.

—¿Celoso?

—¿De ti? —replicó Gideon, horrorizándose.

—Claro que no, de mí —intervino Dorcas, paseándose felina hasta llegar a los dos jóvenes. —También tengo para ti, Gideon, si quieres.

—Luego la comparación te va a doler, pero adelante —dijo Sirius antes de que el pelirrojo llegase a acotar nada. Dorcas se rió con él, haciendo que Prewett lo fulminase con la mirada.

Lo cierto era que poco recordaba de la última semana, pero era difícil olvidarse del cuerpo de Dorcas luego de haberlo probado.

Y Sirius lo había degustado una cantidad ridícula de veces en ese tiempo. Habían alquilado un cuartucho de mala muerte en la zona más desagradable de Londres luego de aquella mañana.

Dorcas no había preguntado nada. Cuando había despertado, Sirius fumaba en su ventana, desnudo y ausente.

No hacía falta preguntar nada, estaba suspendido en el aire.

Sirius se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Marlenne.

Alice no consentiría que se quedasen allí, por eso habían ocupado otro sitio, para perderse en los orgasmos más fuertes de su vida. Tampoco le había preguntado cuándo pensaba regresar a lo de James, o qué pensaba hacer de allí en adelante. Solo se rendía al sexo exquisito que le ofrecía Sirius. Y en cierta forma, Dorcas podía entenderlo.

Se habían bebido muchísimo whisky en esos días, tantos que a veces no recordaban siquiera dónde estaban de pie. Reían mucho, y balbuceaban incoherencias, entre besos, lamidas y alcohol.

Solo habían hablado de aquello una vez, compartiendo un cigarro de madrugada, cuando la bruma se había disipado un poco de sus ojos.

—La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en alguien que te rechazó —le había dicho ella, envuelta en volutas de humo. Sirius había enarcado ambas cejas, pillado por sorpresa. —No te enfades, es la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes esas mierdas?

—Porque me gusta el sexo, y me gusta vivir —respondió con sinceridad Dorcas, pasándole el pitillo. —Y enamorarse es para los idiotas. O para los que son demasiado buenos, como Al.

—¿Y tu qué crees que soy?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres ser?

—No sabía que estaba acostándome con una filósofa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mucha cosa para alguien como McKinnon —afirmó, sabiendo que estaba arriesgándose a su rabia. Pero Sirius permaneció laxo e inexpresivo. —¿Para qué sufrir? Ella no lo vale. Nadie lo vale, en verdad. Creí que eras como yo, sin ataduras.

Las palabras de Dorcas lo habían hecho reflexionar. Luego de esa noche, había dejado de beber y había tenido que enfrentar la realidad.

Él no era James. No le importaban esas mierdas, no sabía interpretar la cursilería con la que su amigo se desvivía por Lily.

No podía hacer nada de eso y Marlenne había tomado su camino.

Le importaba una mierda. Se había terminado.

Sirius había decidido salir de su encierro porque ya no tenía nada que ocultar al mundo. Había enterrado sus heridas, restañándolas con alcohol, y tenía a una mujer demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Era todo. Mar no volvería a entrometerse y volverlo un rematado imbécil.

Por eso se había marchado del cuartucho, con Dorcas, para aparecerse en Cambridge y fingir que nada había pasado. Estaba seguro que James y los demás se iban a poner insoportables, pero llevaba años lidiando con ellos.

De esa forma, solo le había hecho una mueca gamberra a James, que resopló de indignación antes de que empezaran a acomodarse los demás presentes. Había logrado hacerle una llave a Peter para intentar frotar su puño contra la coronilla del chico antes de que se zafara, haciendo caso omiso de la fea mirada que estaban obsequiándole Remus y Lily.

Simplemente se sentó, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado.

Porque _nada había pasado_.

—¿En serio te acostaste con Sirius? —cuchicheaba Alice, sorprendida y algo avergonzada, hacia Dorcas que se veía muy pagada de sí misma. —¿Es una broma?

Hestia seguía roja en su sitio, intentando no mirar a nadie a los ojos, y procurando no hacer contacto con Gideon que todavía seguía picado.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de cotillear —interrumpió Ojoloco, haciendo sonar su pata de palo y tomando asiento en la cabecera. —No estamos aquí para jugar.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que cortar la fiesta? —se lamentó Gideon con una mueca exagerada que Alastor ignoró.

—Si quieres fiesta puedo mandarte derecho a la Mansión Lestrange, Prewett.

—No mientas, Ojoloco, si no sabemos dónde mierda queda.

La risa general obligó al Auror a gruñir, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón. Volvió a golpear, esta vez la mesa, para reclamar la atención de todos, dispuesto a dar por comenzada la reunión. Pero fue interrumpido por un suave llamado de nudillos en la puerta, que descolocó por un momento a los demás.

Emmeline fue la que se levantó a abrir, pues estaba más cerca de la puerta y, en un silencio increíblemente tenso dio paso a Mar, que ingresó cabizbaja y sin mediar palabra.

Ojoloco volvió a gruñir.

—Gracias por deleitarnos con su presencia, McKinnon —comentó con ironía. —Veo que al menos recuerda esto, porque en estos días parece haber olvidado muchas otras cosas.

Sin despegar la mirada del piso, Mar se sentó en el sitio que le ofreció Hestia, sabiendo que Moody se refería al curso de medimagia. Tragó y quiso enderezar el cuello para poner atención a la reunión y los ojos centelleantes de Sirius la atraparon por un segundo que se hizo eterno.

Las patas de la silla chirriaron de manera espeluznante cuando el joven se puso de pie y, con los puños apretados, pasó de largo ignorando las muecas desencajadas de sus amigos para salir de la sala y dar un sonoro portazo.

Nada había ocurrido, era cierto, pero aunque había enterrado heridas, todavía estaban demasiado frescas para mirarlas a la cara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Buenas, buenas a todos!_

 _Ya sé que todavía deben estar atragantados con la enorme catarata de palabras que les volqué hace menos de una semana, pero les voy a confesar que aunque parezca ridículo estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre y estoy usándolo al máximo para seguir con el fic. Así que culpen a mis mañanas por esta actualización express, porque si no escribo me duermo._

 _Esta vez traje un capítulo mucho más emocional. Sé que muchos temían lo que fuese a pasar luego del cumpleaños de Mar, pero intenté diluir lo máximo que pude. En cierta forma, esto que acaban de leer es como el impasse antes de que todo vuelva a explotar así que tranquilos. Esta línea temporal tiene todavía mucho para contar, y quiero empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes, así que no sufran que lo veremos pronto._

 _Esta vez no hay mucho más que tenga para decir. Espero seguir manteniendo este ritmo de actualización, al menos por este mes, porque ya saben que escalamos la mitad del fic y quiero avanzar todo lo que pueda antes de que mi vida empiece a hacer de las suyas. Les confieso que el plan que tenía armado para los próximos está teniendo arreglos de última hora, así que todavía no tengo muy claro a dónde vamos a aterrizar, pero será muy pronto._

 _Espero no estar cansándolos con esto, sé que estoy dejando muy poco tiempo para asimilar, pero por otro lado, todas las tramas están poniéndose más y más interesantes y quiero terminar de resolver muchas dudas._

 _Como siempre, saben que pueden pasar por las historias paralelas a Guerra y que pueden encontrarme en Twitter como **CeciTonks** o en el grupo de Facebook **Jily Squad**._

 _Los quiero muchísimo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome. ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	54. LIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LIV**

 _«Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second **we're not broken just bent** and we can learn to love again_

 _I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart_

 _You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Enero de 1980**

—Entonces, ¿Dorcas está bien?

Habían conseguido hacerse un momento para intercambiar las últimas noticias. Caradoc había llegado del ministerio para toparse con Hestia y Gideon que recién regresaban de su ronda.

—Eso parece —había respondido la bruja, sirviendo las galletas que había dejado Emmeline, producto de sus sesiones de estrés. —Despertó y responde bien al tratamiento de Mar. Le han quitado los calmantes y parece que todo marcha a la perfección.

Caradoc se echó hacia atrás, suspirando, al oír aquello.

—¿Está completamente fuera de peligro? —inquirió, luego de permitirse ese segundo de alivio.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Eso es una certeza o una suposición? —exigió Caradoc, molestándose. —No me sirve que no estén seguros.

—Nadie está seguro de una mierda ya, Dearborn —espetó Gideon de mal modo. —Acostúmbrate.

—Ya —los atajó Hestia antes de que el otro pudiese replicar. —Tranquilos. No hace falta aumentar la tensión —se dirigió directamente a Caradoc, que había apretado los labios de indignación. —Es todo lo que sabemos, y probablemente es todo lo que Mar sepa. Necesita tiempo para sanar.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

—Ya lo sabemos —acordó Gideon, intentando disminuir su tono a la defensiva. —Pero es lo que hay.

Caradoc chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y Alice?

—Sigue encerrada con Frank —informó Hestia de inmediato. —Mar la revisa periódicamente, y empezaron a darle calmantes muy suaves. Parece estar mejor, pero sigue muy afectada.

—¿Cómo tienes tanta información? —se sorprendió Gideon, zampándose dos galletas de un solo bocado para hacer algo con las manos.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí me relaciono con la gente —respondió en voz baja, rodando los ojos. —Edgar me lo contó. Y también hablé con Mar hace poco.

—¿Sigue quedándose en lo de Black? —masculló el aludido con la boca llena.

—Sí. Fue lo que le recomendamos, Emmeline habló con Sirius. Mar está al límite, no podemos permitirnos que ella también caiga.

—Entonces sigo sin tener un solo Auror decente en el equipo —concluyó Dearborn, cortando el rumbo de la conversación. —Maravilloso.

—Puedes arreglártelas perfectamente en el Ministerio, no veo cuál es tu problema —lo desestimó Gideon encogiéndose de hombros. Caradoc lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La oficina es un caos. Nadie tiene muy claro qué hacer y la directiva de Crouch solo empeoró todo. Ya hubo dos muertos dentro del departamento porque se tomaron muy a pecho lo de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y los mortífagos los hicieron pedazos.

—¿Trataron de echarles una maldición imperdonable? —se alarmó Hestia, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Son imbéciles —sentenció Caradoc frotándose la cara. Lucía terriblemente cansado. —Solo están logrando provocarlos. Y a ellos no les tiembla el pulso para matar. Nosotros deberíamos ser distintos, pero tal parece que... —cortó su línea de pensamiento para mirar a los otros dos. —No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará el Ministerio en esta situación. Necesito que regresen.

—Espero que no hables de mí, porque ya sabes que en el entrenamiento...

—Claro que no —lo cortó Hestia, impaciente. —Habla del equipo. De Frank y los demás.

Gideon hizo un ruidito con la garganta, contrariado.

—Pues si que estás jodido —afirmó, palmeándose las rodillas. —Al no podrá regresar en lo que le queda de embarazo, que por lo que sabemos, tiene varios meses más... Y Frank no querrá dejarla sola. Por mucho que Dorcas se recupere, no creo que esté lista para empuñar la varita mañana, y el idiota de Fenwick no volverá a la oficina hasta que ella se encuentre recuperada por completo.

—No sabía que entendías tanto de relaciones humanas —se burló Hestia con amargura.

—¿Digo la verdad o no?

—Sí —suspiró Hestia, a su pesar. —Lamentablemente. Vas a tener que acomodarte como puedas, Caradoc. Es todo lo que tenemos.

—Estos hijos de puta quieren acorralarnos —se impacientó el aludido, contrayendo la cara con rabia.

—Y es lo que están consiguiendo —completó Gideon con mala leche. Hestia quiso pegarle, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó. La conocía demasiado. —Es la verdad, Hest, y si no lo ves, estás ciega. Se dieron cuenta antes que nosotros de que Dorcas era un pilar fundamental. La quitaron del camino y la Orden se desmorona.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

Gideon se encogió de hombros.

—Solos no vamos a poder.

—No estamos solos —lo contradijo Hestia apretando los dientes. —Sirius y los demás están aquí también.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja con fastidio.

—James y Lily están fuera de juego. Black sabe pelear, lo acepto, pero se pone imbécil si está Marlenne en el medio. Y a Remus no le vemos ni el pelo hace siglos. ¿Con quién quedamos, con Peter?

—Estás siendo cruel.

—Está siendo realista —interrumpió Caradoc, antes de que una aireada Hestia pudiese replicar. —Vamos a tener que trazar un nuevo plan.

—Solo necesitamos tiempo para curar —se obcecó la bruja, intentando ocultar la pena.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero los mortífagos no se toman vacaciones.

—Eres un idiota, Gideon —le espetó de mala gana, volviéndose hacia Dearborn. —No han vuelto a atacar.

—Eso no es bueno —masculló el aludido, torciendo el gesto.

—No, pero en este momento nos sirve —se desesperó la chica. —Solo esperaremos a que Dorcas sane lo suficiente y volveremos al ruedo.

—Si ellos no nos encuentran primero —acotó Gideon antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina. Hestia suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que es momento de que le preguntemos a Dorcas qué mierda fue lo que ocurrió —terció Caradoc, dando por zanjada la conversación.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se escandalizó la joven, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Lo que le ocurrió fue espantoso. Ya escucharon a Madame Pomfrey, y a Mar. La torturaron, Caradoc, no es...

—Ya lo teníamos claro, Hestia —cortó enseguida Gideon desde su sitio. Dearborn permaneció impertérrito.

—Tenemos que poder utilizar cualquier información que recuerde.

—Vas a obligarla a recordar algo espantoso.

—Es miembro de la Orden, ¿sabes? —volvió a la carga el pelirrojo. —Y es una de las más fuertes. Creo que podrá.

—Y si tiene información valiosa, es claro que debemos arriesgarnos. No dejen de informarme cualquier cambio —pidió Caradoc antes de imitarlo y ponerse de pie, para marcharse. Hestia se quedó en la sala, hundida en sus esperanzas sin apuntalar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Enero de 1980**

El silencio era un manto que estaba protegiéndolos de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer sobre sus cabezas, pero James sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a mojarse. Lily no le había soltado la mano en todo el camino a casa, pero sabía que detrás de la palidez fantasmal y las capas de pena contraídas, todavía sobrevivía el enojo del día anterior.

Sacudió los hombros al entrar al interior caldeado, y supo que a pesar del cansacio, lo mejor era sacarse todo de encima cuanto antes.

—Lily... —ella lo escuchó, pero siguió quitándose el abrigo con delicadeza. James todavía no se acostumbraba a la figura que despuntaba debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja, empezaba a notársele la redondez apenas y eso le asfixiaba el alma.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Lily al fin encontró su mirada y suspiró.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —replicó, reticente. Lucía agotada, pero James sabía que no sería buena idea dejarlo para después.

—Ven —pidió, extendiéndole la mano para que la tomase. Fueron al abrigo del silencio hacia su cuarto, y la pelirroja volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio, creyendo que por esa vez, la tormenta había pasado. Cabizbaja, quitó las mantas de la cama y encontró su pijama, dispuesta a dormir hasta olvidar el día de mierda que acababa de vivir.

Pero James tenía otros planes. Se acercó a ella y suavemente, empezó a desnudarla mirándola con tristeza.

—Ya sé que pasamos un día duro —tanteó, mientras Lily se ponía floja para dejarlo hacer. Le quitó la blusa por encima de la cabeza, dándole un beso en el hombro. —Pero creo que aún tenemos qué hablar, si solo lo ingnoramos será peor.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—No quise enfadarme así contigo —la interrumpió James, sin poder contenerse. Lily lo observó con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—Es decir, sí estaba enfadado, pero no debí gritarte. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo —le frotó los brazos para imprimirle calor antes de quitarle el sostén. —Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal.

—No pasa nada —aseguró la pelirroja, levantando los brazos para poder encasquetarse la camiseta con la que dormía. Era de James, un siglo atrás.

—Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho —aseveró él, apenado de tener que sacar a relucir el tema otra vez. Le pasó una mano por el vientre, sin necesidad, pues Lily sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. —No puedes ponerte en peligro. No... No podría soportarlo. No puedo perderte, entiéndelo. No puedo.

Ella se permitió otro minuto de silencio para sopesar por qué todo dolía tanto. Se inclinó un poco para quitarse los pantalones, como si ese simple gesto le costara su propia eternidad.

—Yo también lo siento —susurró al fin, lista para ir a la cama. —Sé que estabas asustado, no debí actuar de manera tan impulsiva.

Con los ojos caídos, se encargó ella de desvestirlo, quitándole con parsimonia los lentes para dejarlo solo en ropa interior.

James la tomó una vez más de la mano, para guiarla dentro de la cama. Los arropó a ambos, quedando frente a frente entre los almohadones. Listo para la batalla.

—Pero no significa que me arrepienta —confesó al fin Lily, buscándole los dedos para enredarlos contra los suyos. —Soy miembro de la Orden, y eso no va a cambiar. Mi embarazo no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de pelear.

Él cerró los ojos un momento.

—Tienes que entenderme también a mí, Lily —dijo con cuidado, buscando las palabras correctas. —Llevamos muertos de miedo casi dos años, vale. Podría intentar acostumbrarme a verte en peligro...

—Los dos estamos en peligro —aclaró la joven, circunspecta.

—Pero a mí me importas tu.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

Intercambiaron una mirada elocuente que terminó en tablas.

—Lo que quiero decir es... Que ya no estás sola en esto.

—James, por favor, no me vengas con esos discursos, porque ya sabes que no pueden aplicarse a nuestro caso —suplicó Lily, apretándole la palma contra el pecho.

—Estás _embarazada_.

—Eso no cambia nada —sentenció, cansada. —Si me necesitan, voy a pelear. Es lo que soy —vio en los ojos de James su propia resolución, que estaba quemándole el alma. Sonrió a pesar de que le dolía hacerlo, y le regaló un ligero beso en los labios. —Es lo que elegimos.

Él suspiró, saboreando la derrota. No pensaba rendirse, de cualquier manera, pero era consciente de que Lily no estaba siendo ridícula en ese caso. Le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello para poder abrazarla.

—No es lo que quiero para nuestro hijo —dijo bajito, sin avergonzarse del tono entrecortado de su voz.

—Tampoco yo —respondió ella. —Por eso tenemos que ganar esta guerra de mierda y dejar todo atrás.

Anclados en su refugio, se abrazaron por un tiempo infinito robado al mundo.

—Sí. Es lo que haremos —sentenció James de golpe, envalentonado. Lily se acurrucó contra sí, sin necesidad de ocultar que volvía a llorar.

—Ya no quiero más destinos como el de Jane —sollozó, hundiendo la nariz húmeda contra el pecho del joven. —No quiero. Haz que todo se detenga, James, por favor. Si nuestra familia termina como...

—No lo hará —la cortó el aludido, apretándola con fuerza. —Para eso peleamos, Lily. Para que podamos vivir en paz.

—Sí —sentía que la pelirroja estaba intentando convencerse. —Sí. Nuestra familia estará en paz.

—Exacto —consintió él con dulzura. Volvió a frotarle la espalda para relajarle los músculos. Él también se sentía agotado, pero imaginaba que el estrés de Lily estaría matándola. Ella se dejó hacer, quedando laxa en la cama, abandonada a su cariño. —Aún no me acostumbro a que digas eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la joven con los ojos cerrados.

— _Nuestra_ familia.

—Es lo que somos, ¿verdad? —no le dio tiempo a responder. —Un poco disfuncional.

—Es perfecta.

La primer sonrisa sincera despuntó de los labios de Lily, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Descansa. Luego nos ocupamos de toda la mierda que hay afuera —musitó James, abandonándose al fin al cansancio que le había agarrotado todos los músculos. Ella volvió a asentir, acomodándose entre las sábanas.

Y aunque solo empezaba a asomar la tarde, en El Valle de Godric se preparaban para dormir porque era mejor aguardar, con la esperanza contenida, que el próximo día fuese más benévolo que aquel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Dorcas no quería admitir que no podía moverse sin ayuda, por lo que llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora en el mismo sillón, cultivando su mal humor.

Benji le había ofrecido una manta para cubrirse las piernas pero ella la había rechazado de plano, dejándola mustia sobre la mesita. Tenía frío, pero no iba a darle el gusto.

La relación entre los dos había sido increíblemente tirante desde el episodio en la ducha. Dorcas se había negado de plano a volver a verlo hasta que había aparecido Marlenne para revisarla, y con ella, Sirius había logrado sacarla de su hermetismo infundado. Lo que más le repateaba era que el rubio no parecía afectado por nada. La trataba como siempre, y mantenía su mueca inexpresiva mientras le pedía que permitiese que Mar le palpara las heridas.

Dorcas se sentía doblemente humillada, por la idiota de la chica que le gustaba jugar a salvar la vida de los demás, pero sobre todo por Benji. Se había quebrado frente a él, había sido tan patética de mostrarle su nuevo rostro, uno roto y remendado sin cuidado, y Benji solo lo había ignorado. No esperaba una conversación profunda, o algún tipo de cambio, solo aguardaba... que algo ocurriese.

Que hiciera añicos la maldita monotonía en la que estaba envuelta, presa de su propia casa. Benji seguía descansando en su habitación, en la silla incómoda que había apostado desde el primer día, y ella se mordía la lengua antes de girarse para dormir, con la súplica atragantada entre sus rencores.

 _«Ven conmigo._ _»_

Solo habían tenido una discusión, el mismo día en que había sacado a patadas a Marlenne. Estaba estresada, se sentía como la mierda y la cadera volvía a molestarle. Le había pedido un cigarro a Sirius, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pero Benji se había interpuesto entre ambos y con los rasgos congelados había dicho

—No.

Sirius había enarcado ambas cejas, dispuesto a afrontar la pelea, pero Dorcas había observado casi enferma como Marlenne le suplicaba con la mirada que se estuviese quieto. No habían tardado mucho en marcharse, y ella no se había hecho esperar demasiado.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, imbécil?! —los gritos habían vuelto a su cadencia habitual, lo que paradójicamente era una buena señal. Benji, que se había sentado a leer _El Profeta_ , solo se había puesto de pie sin responderle. —¡Maldito idiota, no eres mi puto niñero!

—Si tu no accedes a cuidarte... —le había dicho en voz baja, sin inflexión alguna. Los chillidos le habían quedado atorados a Dorcas en la garganta, al ver la intensidad dolorosa con la que la estaba mirando. —A mí no me importa lo que quieras, si no accedes a cuidarte, lo haré yo.

Sus palabras todavía le rondaban en la cabeza mientras observaba con aburrimiento cómo Emmeline iba de aquí a allá en la cocina, junto al rubio. El muy imbécil había terminado por ceder más temprano, cuando Caradoc le había ordenado sin asomo a réplica que hablaría con ella a solas. Al final, había aprovechado el interrogatorio de su jefe para darse una ducha, y en ese momento el olor del jabón estaba inundando la salita y más aún, fomentando su mal humor.

Hasta se había afeitado, como si nada pasara.

Le goteaba el pelo mientras ayudaba solícito a Emmeline, con tanta ligereza que hacía poner enferma a Dorcas. La cadera le flameaba con saña, pero permanecía inmóvil con los ojos fijos en la figura de espaldas de Emmeline rozándole el brazo a Benji cada vez que necesitaba algo.

La charla de Caradoc, más temprano, sonaba cada vez con menos fuerza en su cabeza.

La esperaba, por supuesto. Se habían demorado bastante.

—Me alegra que estés bien —le había ladrado el hombre cuando Benji terminó por rendirse, cerrando con cuidado tras sí. Dorcas lo había mirado con una mezcla de diversión y ternura mal disimulada.

Lejos habían quedado los días en los que no lo soportaba. Era un idiota de primera, y tenía la cabeza más dura que una piedra, pero le había cogido un cariño irredento. Y sabía que era mutuo.

—¿Creías que solo eso podía quitarme del medio? —bromeó sin fuerza, haciéndole una seña para que se acomodara. Caradoc tomó sitio en la silla que había abandonado el rubio.

—Sé que todavía estás recuperándote, pero...

—Estoy perfectamente —saltó ella, de inmediato. —Es tu querida enfermera la que me tiene atada aquí.

—Hazle caso a Marlenne —había mascullado Caradoc en forma de gruñido. —No se lo pongas más difícil.

—Entonces también tu estás de su lado.

—Yo no estoy del lado de nadie —la cortó enseguida el Auror, sin darle tiempo a réplica. —Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró Dorcas, intentando restarle importancia. —No creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda.

—Cualquier información que tengas nos va a sacar de esta situación de mierda —contradijo él hincando el codo en su rodilla. La miraba fijamente, sin sonreír. —Habla.

Dorcas paladeó el burbujeo de recuerdos desfigurados que le atormentaba en las noches, buscando una vez más, algo que pudiese ser de utilidad para la Orden. Solo tenía un dato certero, y no podían confirmarlo.

—Vinieron aquí —dijo despacio, procurando que su rostro no delatara las emociones de su mente. —Solo entraron por la puerta, como si estuviesen invitados.

Tragó saliva al delinear el contorno de la varita apuntándola de pronto.

—¿Quienes? —la presionó Caradoc. —¿Los reconociste?

—No se estaban ocultando —sonrió ella, con esfuerzo. —Uno era Doholov.

—Hijo de puta.

—El otro creo que era Rabastan, pero no estoy segura —añadió Dorcas antes de apretar los labios. Los dedos se le clavaban desesperados en la cadera inflamada de agonía.

—Parece que no tiene problema en seguir los pasos de su maldito hermano —masculló el aludido, antes de volver a la carga. —¿Qué más?

—¿Vas a pedirme un detalle de todo lo que me hicieron? —replicó la joven con ironía, ocultando con cuidado lo afectada que estaba por la estúpida conversación. Se sentía ridícula.

—No —Caradoc pareció querer disculparse, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. —¿Sabes a dónde te llevaron?

—Me echaron un Imperio —aseveró, enarcando unas cejas. —No tengo idea.

—Bastardos.

—Te dije que no sería de ayuda.

—Da igual —él resopló y se puso de pie. —Es mejor que nada.

—El Ministerio debe ser un puto caos —tanteó ella, buscando controlar la marea de recuerdos. —Si le dices a Marlenne que me deje en paz, podré volver para ayudarte y...

—Deja de causarle problemas a la gente —zanjó con brusquedad, borrando de golpe la sonrisa efímera que Dorcas había intentado coser a sus labios. —Recupérate.

Ella bufó, sobándose el costado para aliviar el dolor, y no dijo nada. Caradoc ya estaba retirándose cuando escuchó

—Creo que estaba en la Mansión Lestrange.

—¿Sabes dónde? —inquirió el hombre de espaldas.

—Ni puta idea.

—Vamos a encontrarlos y hacerlos pedazos.

Esa vez, la sonrisa no abandonó tan rápido la mueca de Dorcas.

—Ya lo sé.

Sin embargo el breve encuentro la había dejado susceptible y atorada en sentimientos que no tenía intención de dejar salir. Su mal humor no había mejorado al ver que había llegado Emmeline y que junto con Benji se dedicaban a jugar a las ama de casa.

—¿Entonces haces esto con todos o solo con las lisiadas y los idiotas? —graznó cuando ya no aguantó más las llamas rabiosas en la cadera. Tenía las demás extremidades heladas, pero el punto de dolor hervía, enviando ramalazos de sufrimiento para todos sus nervios.

Emmeline volteó, sorprendida y un poco incómoda.

—Pues...

—Dorcas, regresa a la habitación si quieres —cortó enseguida Benji, sin girarse. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Emmeline que parpadeó y continuó con lo suyo. —No tienes nada qué hacer aquí.

La aludida se mordió la lengua con rabia. Era evidente que no podía moverse sin ayuda, lo hubiese hecho mucho antes de haber tenido la capacidad. Le repateó la actitud de mierda del rubio y todavía más que ninguno se dignase a prestarle atención.

—Lo digo porque es patético —masculló a la carrera, sin detenerse a respirar o a considerar el daño que hacía. Benji detuvo su quehacer de inmediato y no logró atajar a Emmeline que volvió a girarse.

—¿Perdona?

—Está haciéndonos un favor —dijo el rubio, despacio, clavando sus ojos filosos en Dorcas. —Solo sé agradecida y cállate.

Emmeline dejó escapar una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Tranquila, Dorcas. Solo les echo una mano, es obvio que Benji está ocupado contigo y no tiene tiempo de hacer la cena. No me cuesta nada si yo...

—Nadie te lo pidió —interrumpió la joven de mal modo. —No entiendo que les pasa a todos aquí. ¿Alguna vez los invité a mi casa? ¿A que hicieran las cosas por mí?

—Dorcas —previno el rubio, endureciendo las facciones. La sonrisa titubeante de Emmeline cayó a sus pies, llevándose consigo el color de su rostro.

—No necesitamos tu comida de mierda —soltó, altanera, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Benji. —Vete a hacer la buena a otro lado.

Desorbitada, Emmeline sintió el peso de las palabras cayendo sobre el tenso silencio, antes de sentir cómo recobraba toda la sangre de regreso a sus mejillas. Indignada.

Soltó el trapo que tenía sobre la encimera y, sin atreverse a mirar a Benji —no quería que se diese cuenta que se le habían humedecido los ojos de rabia—, se hizo paso de tres zancadas para marcharse sin mediar palabra.

Sus cosas todavía reposaban en el perchero de la entrada.

Dorcas se reclinó sobre el sillón, satisfecha, sin poder dejar de hundir los dedos en el costado. Benji, con una parsimonia sobrehumana, acomodó la cocina de la salida intempestiva de Emmeline antes de plantarse en la sala con la expresión gélida.

—Te pasaste —acusó, en un tono que no admitía réplica. Ella se cruzó de brazos, dejando su cadera desprotegida, para crear la estampa de perfecta niña caprichosa.

—Solo dije la verdad.

Los ojos de Benji llamearon por un segundo antes de que hiciera una mueca para recomponer la calma, trazada en una fina línea creada con sus labios.

—Dorcas, solo estás empeorándolo todo —dijo, cansado. —Emmeline, toda la Orden está intentando cuidarte, y yo también.

Solo consiguió que la frustración de la chica creciese hasta derramarse por fuera de su piel, indignada.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —señaló, rabiosa. —No se lo pedí a nadie.

—Deja de ser tan infantil —el tono de Benji también empezaba a descontrolarse pero, como siempre, fue Dorcas la que estalló.

—¡No soy infantil! —gesticuló, roja de furia. —Ya demostraste que tenías razón, te felicito. Tendría que haberme mudado de aquí antes, como el gran Fenwick me recomendó hace años —la mirada del rubio la taladraba directo a su rostro, pero estaba tan enfadada y tan adolorida que poco le importó. —Ahora deja de hacerme la vida imposible.

Sintió cómo Benji buceaba en su interior hasta dar con el punto de desesperación. Enarcó una ceja que Dorcas quiso bajar de un manotazo.

—Estás muriéndote de dolor y sigues sin decírselo a Mar —no era una pregunta. Benji lo sabía, como había podido leerla siempre. Y eso solo hizo que la frustración de Dorcas la nublara por completo.

—Ella no tiene por qué saberlo todo de mí —espetó. —Aunque es tarde, ¿verdad? —se carcajeó con ironía, cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Por más que quisiera, Marlenne ya la había vuelto su juguete de pruebas. Su cadera centelleó y apretó los dientes antes de añadir —Si vuelve a mirarme con esa lástima voy a romperle la cara.

Parecía que Benji estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—No metas a Mar en el medio —articuló despacio, igual de frustrado. —Ella te salvó.

—¡Ella me encerró en esta situación de mierda! —chilló Dorcas fuera de sí. Pateó con la pierna buena la manta que tenía al lado, sin arrepentirse por el dolor que le causaría a su cuerpo. —Quiero salir. Quiero ver a Al.

—Aún no puedes hacerlo —dictaminó Benji, intentando ser coherente. Dejó para después el asunto de Mar, intentando convencer a Dorcas de lo tonto de su arrebato. —Mírate —ella lo odió por observarla de esa manera, de frente. —Apenas puedes caminar.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

A pesar de que la joven intentó ser cortante, Benji no precisó ayuda para pillar al vuelo la ironía y el dolor detrás de sus palabras y procuró relajarse, mantener la cabeza fría.

—Mostrar debilidad no es un pecado, Dorcas. No te hace menos fuerte.

—Cállate —ordenó ella, fuera de sí. —No entiendes nada. No... —hizo un ademán grosero, ofuscada. —Solo cállate. Y vete —amagó a moverse del sillón, pero era evidente que su fuerza todavía no era la necesaria para mover su cuerpo. A su pesar, mantuvo el culo en su sitio y elevó la barbilla, desafiante. —Iré a ver a Al.

Dorcas observó con perfección casi sobrehumana el instante en el que la paciencia de Benji se quebraba, abriendo su propia grieta de frustración.

—Mira, me importa una mierda que quieras seguir siendo una niña testaruda —dijo con calma impostada, las facciones cinceladas de enojo. —No voy a seguir permitiendo que te lastimes. Vas a quedarte aquí, vas a aceptar el tratamiento que Mar crea conveniente y vas a cerrar la boca —los labios de la joven se separaron pero no alcanzaron a hablar. —Estoy harto.

—¡Nunca te pedí que cuidaras de mí! —exclamó con la voz al cuello. Respiraba de manera entrecortada y tuvo que apretar los puños para calmarse. —No te necesito.

—Eso puedo verlo —respondió el rubio con frialdad.

—Vete a la mierda, Benji —escupió, sintiéndose más ridícula que nunca por querer llorar. —No vengas ahora a hacer como que te importa, porque ya sé que todo te da exactamente igual. Déjame en paz de una puta vez y deja de ocuparte de mí como si fuese tu hermana —no le dio rabia enfrentarlo con los labios apretados y los ojos brillando, pues ya todo le daba igual. Solo quería que la dejaran sola de una maldita vez. No quería volver a ver a nadie.

Quería a Alice, y nada más.

—No lo soy, entérate —masculló, quitándose de un manotazo las lágrimas que habían empezado a correrle. —Déjame en paz de una puta vez. No te necesito.

Estaba segura que esa vez se iría. Al fin Benji iba a marcharse e iba a permitirle regodearse en su dolor y en su mierda, lamentándose por ser tan estúpida y ahogándose en ganas de destruir al mundo.

Al mundo que la había dejado así.

Pero no pudo saber si en verdad el rubio iba a marcharse pues, inmóvil, tallado en cera, Benji la observó con intensidad casi obscena hasta que delgados hilos de humo se colaron por debajo de la puerta de entrada, arremolinándose en el medio del campo de batalla.

Era un Patronus. Un ciervo.

Cuando el animal habló, Dorcas supo que había llegado el momento de dejar de lamentarse. Iba a volver a la acción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Enero de 1980**

El hedor era increíble, un punto perdido en entre colinas galesas, demasiado cerca de Cardiff.

Remus tenía una teoría, que parecía darle la razón frente a sus ojos.

Creía que las secuelas de la transformación tenían que ver con el estado de ánimo del licántropo y, ante todo, con su aceptación. Remus se sentía enfermo cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena, despreciaba su cuerpo y cada instante de la dolorosa mutación que hacía para convertirse en bestia. Cía rendido de sufrimiento una vez que todo concluía, porque se negaba a dejarse envolver por la sensación del lobo sobre su piel.

Otros licántropos no parecían tener la misma idea.

El lugar estaba atestado, aderezado por ríos de cerveza que corrían desde los barriles del fondo. Los gritos de los hombres medio borrachos no parecían afectar la reunión, pues el mismo Greyback no cesaba de llenar hasta arriba su jarro espumeante.

A Remus le generaba un malestar físico estar cerca de aquel hombre, pero su mueca se manteía impertérrita. De oídas, escuchaba las correrías de sus compañeros hacía pocas noches, mientras él aullaba dolorido bajo el cielo de Dover.

—Nos hicimos con tres niños, ¿eh Jason? Greyback nos felicitó. Aunque se nos fue un poco la mano, ¿verdad, Jason? Eran cuatro, pero la niña murió desangrada. Se la devolvimos a sus padres, los muy imbéciles habían salido a buscarnos.

—La arrojamos en la puerta de su casa.

—Luego de hacernos un festín, ¿no, Jason?

Él solo se había esfumado. Peter había estado cuidándolo luego del ataque a Bristol, pero Remus solo había desaparecido de noche, apenas se sintió compuesto para salir. Dumbledore le había pedido discreción, y eso incluía a sus amigos, por supuesto. Sabía que Sirius estaba enfadado con él, y se había sentido mal por haber dejado tirado a Peter, pero era su deber. Si no daba la cara regularmente en Gales, Greyback o los demás podrían sospechar.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho, eh? —le había ladrado el amigo de Jason, con su tétrica sonrisa abierta hacia él.

Esos eran los que no sufrían con la transformación, Remus estaba seguro. Licántropos que asumían su identidad sin problemas de conciencia y se dejaban llevar por su verdadera naturaleza. Él no quería ceder, no quería aceptarse.

Era una bestia, lo sabía, pero quería guardarse para sí su condición. Fingir que era normal, humano, y que no era un peligro.

—Estuve en Inglaterra —respondió con acritud. En el fondo, era la verdad.

—Qué señorito tan limpio, ¿verdad, Jason? —se había carcajeado el tipo, palmeándole la espalda. —Aquí solo nos quedamos en el perímetro, ¿no?

—No es cierto —le había respondido otro, con los codos hincados sobre sus rodillas. —Aquí Rob estuvo en Escocia, ¿no? Dicen que las mujeres allí son maravillosas.

—Me cargué a dos —había respondido Rob, con un cigarro en los labios. —La vieja Edimburgo aún tiene lo que necesito.

El solo nombre de la ciudad había puesto increíblemente tenso a Remus, que fingió tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Rob las prefiere jovencitas, ¿verdad Jason? Es el experto.

El aludido había sonreído, provocando naúseas a su compañero.

—Me ponene las pelirrojitas.

Remus aferraba con tanta fuerza su jarro que estaba seguro que se partiría. Se negó a ahondar en recuerdos, en la sensación de la piel de Mary, tan suave, tan virgen, siendo arrancada por los dientes filosos de Rob, ebrio de éxtasis. Los demás siguieron riendo y comentando, sin darle importancia al nuevo, tan ingés y remilgado. Remus empezaba a marearse del aliento contenido, todavía estaba débil para bucear entre memorias prohibidas.

La piel de Mary.

Su sonrisa entregada.

Empujó su jarro para obtener más cerveza, empinándosela de un solo trago que resbaló hacia su pechera.

Mary ya no estaba en Escocia. Se había esfumado por completo, volátil, luego de que él lo arruinase todo. No tenía noticias de ella desde hacía más de un año y esperaba que, donde estuviese, se encontrara mejor que a su lado.

Su malestar solo empeoró, mezclando la añoranza y el resentimiento con la culpa por seguir ocultándose de sus amigos.

Su vida era una mierda.

Greyback golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención de los presentes, que fueron aquietando sus murmurllos despacio.

—Bueno, bueno —empezó, perezoso. —Parece ser que tenemos una oferta muy tentadora.

—Te lo dije, ¿no, Jason? ¡Dilo, Fenrir!

El aludido hizo un gesto hosco antes de explicar.

—Bellatrix Lestrange nos trajo una propuesta —comentó, fingiendo desinterés. —Al parecer, sus mortífagos son tan inútiles que no lograron hacerlo por su cuenta.

—No queremos entrar en la guerra de los magos —interrumpió Rob desde su sitio, con la mirada endurecida.

—Solo si la oferta es buena —aclaró su amigo, buscando confirmación de Greyback.

—Exacto. Ya saben que su Lord nos ofreció las víctimas que querramos, si logra destruir al Ministerio.

—En el Ministerio no hay nada que valga la pena. Están vencidos, solo que no se enteraron.

—Dumbledore todavía los sostiene, no seas ridículo.

—Dumbledore está atrincherado en Hogwarts —intervino el amigo de Jason. —No puede hacer nada desde ahí.

—¿Y los Aurores?

—Pan comido.

—La gente de Dumbledore consiguió controlar a los gigantes —volvió a intervenir Rob, sereno. —¿Qué les hace pensar que no volverán a actuar si empezamos a movernos?

Remus escuchaba con atención, en silencio. Sus dedos estaban clavados con rabia debajo de la mesa, haciéndose daño en la rodilla. Solo su corazón latía al compás de sus pensamientos.

Greyback acalló la discusión proporcionando la información que tenía.

—Lestrange quiere que consigamos a su hermana. Hace un tiempo siguieron una pista que terminó en la nada. Quiere que la encontremos y se la llevemos.

—¿Todo por una traidora?

—Me aseguró que considerará que, si la conseguimos, los licántropos estarán de su lado y su Lord nos favorecerá.

—Hay que hacerlo —dijo una voz al fondo. —El Innombrable está por ganar. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que el Ministerio caiga.

—¿Y Dumbledore?

—¿Dumbledore qué?

—Dicen que el Innombrable le tiene miedo.

—No va a tenerle miedo si controla todo el puto país, ¿verdad, Jason?

—La cuestión es —interrumpió una vez más Greyback, elevando la voz por encima de la discusión. —Si iremos a cazar a la hermanita de Lestrange o no.

—Eso nos va a enemistar definitivamente con el viejo.

—¿Y qué importa? Dumbledore está acabado. Los mortífagos controlan el país.

—Tampoco nos quería antes, él apoyó las leyes de mierda contra los licántropos y semihumanos.

—¿Podremos cargarnos a la escoria de Crouch si nos aliamos a los mortífagos?

Greyback esbozó una sonrisa que podría haber aterrorizado al infierno. El latido de Remus detuvo su marcha, por un momento, disfrutando del último segundo antes de arrancar desacompasado, muerto de rabia.

—Sí.

—Hay que hacerlo.

—Encontrar a esa ratita será pan comido, Fenrir. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Andrómeda —Remus estaba acabado. —Va con un sangre sucia y una niña. Creen que los está escondiendo Dumbledore.

—Los encontraremos en menos de una semana.

—Eso es lo que quería oír.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, señorito? —lo picó el amigo de Jason, sardónico, mientras los demás seguían ultimando detalles. Remus parpadeó, y compuso su papel.

—Claro. Es la mejor opción para nosotros.

—Sí... —el tipo titubeó, rascándose la barbilla. —Para nosotros.

Las rodillas de Remus sangraban por las muescas que les habían dejado las uñas clavadas con rabia. Volvió a beber sin respirar, sabiendo que tendría muchos, muchos problemas a partir de entonces.

Y que no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo salir de ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Enero de 1980**

Había conseguido que Al durmiese varias horas de corrido, con mucha paciencia y esmero. Frank cerraba las cortinas, bajaba todas las persianas y dejaba encendida la luz del corredor antes de meterse a la cama con ella, bien arropada.

Había respirado tranquilo la primera vez que habían pasado una noche serena, sin sobresaltos. Sabía que no debía engañarse, pero esos pequeños gestos le daban una esperanza que no tenía el tino de mitigar. Estaba desesperado, y necesitaba aferrarse a lo que fuese, incluso a tonterías como esa.

Alice no hablaba mucho, pero sonreía, y eso le entibiaba el corazón , derritiendo la escarcha que se había construído a su alrededor.

Pasaba mucho rato sentada, sujetándose el vientre. Frank había creído que podía ser buena idea que intentase buscar charla con su madre, y Augusta solía pasar un rato todas las tardes para hablar de bebés y embarazos. Frank se lo agradecía en silencio, decidido a hacer lo que fuese con tal de mantenerla sana y a salvo.

—Es una buena chica —le había dicho su madre al salir, el día anterior. —No te agobies, hijo. No son buenos tiempos para nadie. Está muerta de miedo. Habla con ella, demúestrale que no está sola.

—Claro que no está sola —había replicado él, dolido.

—Haz que lo sepa. Que lo sienta.

Frank empezaba a sentir los efectos del encierro, pero no se atrevía a salir y dejar sola a Al. Tampoco le parecía prudente que lo acompañase, pues requeriría un operativo de seguridad que terminaría estresándola todavía más. Extrañaba a Benji y deseaba ver la mejoría de Dorcas, pero se contentaba con las lechuzas parcas que le enviaba su amigo, asegurándose de no dejar en envidencia ninguna información trascendental.

Eran presos de la guerra, Frank lo sabía bien.

Alice solo había pasado una mala noche, luego de una visita particularmente larga de Augusta. No había querido demostrárselo a Frank, pero él la había escuchado llorar bajito, de espaldas.

—Al... —abrazarla por el vientre la calmaba, y al joven se le atoraba el aliento al sentir esa redondez perfecta. —Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Ella se había girado para abrazarlo, llorando sin remilgos.

—Lo-lo siento —había tartamudeado, contra su pecho.

—No lo sientas. Dime qué ocurre.

—Es que... —se apretó más contra sí, y dejó que el calor de Frank la llenase y borrase su dolor. —Extraño a mi madre.

Eso había pillado por sorpresa al muchacho, que la abrazó hasta que quedó laxa, dormitando a su lado. Una rabia que creía haber olvidado le brotó del centro del estómago, recordando a esa maldita mujer que había dejado a Al tirada para salvar el culo en Estados Unidos. La mañana siguiente había mandando varias lechuzas, sabiendo que era en vano. La madre de Alice no había respondido ni una de las cartas de su hija durante los primeros meses de su ausencia, y luego Al simplemente había dejado de intentarlo. Frank le pidió información a Caradoc, intentando dar con la mujer que no merecía el dolor de Al, incluso intentando dar con la prima que sabía que le había ayudado a instalarse.

Pero podía entenderla, en cierta medida. Era esa sensación de añoranza que también lo asaltaba en los días buenos, cuando deseaba que su padre estuviese vivo para poder contarle de Al, y del niño que venía en camino. Alice no tenía ya a nadie de su familia, y atravesaba sola y deprimida uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

La guerra no parecía detenerse siquiera por eso.

Eso lo había dejado alicaído, cansado de luchar contra lo imposible. Alice se había recuperado de su recaída con asombrosa rapidez, y aquel día hablaba más y preguntaba.

Quería ver a Dorcas.

—Solo será un momento —suplicaba, más compuesta de lo que había estado en semanas. —La extraño muchísimo, lo sabes. Y también tu. Este encierro nos va a volver locos.

Resignado, se había acercado a ella para rodearla con los brazos.

—Lo sé —confesó en voz baja. —¿Crees que es buena idea?

—Sí —la determinación flameó en los ojos de Alice, increíblemente vivos. Frank seguía preguntándose si solo veía lo que deseaba, pero la joven le había demostrado lo fuerte que podía ser.

Lo mucho que deseaba luchar contra sus fantasmas. —¿Por favor?

—Sabes que no puedo negarte nada así.

—Me portaré bien —aseguró enseguida, con una tenue sonrisa. —Le diremos a Mar, ¿vale? Si ella está de acuerdo.

—Confías mucho en Marlenne, ¿verdad?

—Estamos confiándole nuestro hijo —afirmó, compuesta. —Claro que lo hago. Ben siempre dijo que era una excelente chica.

—Lo es. Estaré agradecido con ella por siempre.

—También yo.

Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala vacía, las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas. Le daban a Al una paz increíble.

—¿Cómo crees que sea? —soltó de pronto la joven, pasándose distraída las yemas por la curva de su vientre.

—¿Qué cosa?

Alice sonrió, con los ojos y con la boca.

—Nuestro hijo.

Frank quiso echarse a llorar. Alice sonreía, hablaba de su niño y estaba a salvo.

Si estaba con él, podía enfrentarse a lo que fuese.

Se aclaró la garganta para no ponerse en evidencia antes de contestar.

—Bueno, espero que se parezca a ti —dijo, sin avergonzarse. Ella parpadeó, viejas vergüenzas que Frank creyó que no volvería a ver.

—¿Será una niña?

—No lo sé. Podría... —se lo pensó un momento. —Podemos preguntarle a Mar cuándo lo sabremos, si quieres.

—No lo sé. Tal vez prefiero esperar hasta el final.

—Será maravilloso, ya verás.

Alice buscó su mirada para pronunciar su sonrisa, con una pizca de tristeza.

—Estoy asustada —confesó en voz baja. —No sé ser madre, Frank. Tu lo sabes. Mi madre no tenía idea, y yo tampoco.

—No es...

—Sí lo es —lo interrumpió ella, con un ademán. —No tienes que negarlo, ya lo sabemos —cortó el contacto para enredar los dedos contra los del joven, sobre su rodilla. —No quiero ser lo que mi madre fue para mí.

—No lo serás, Al. Eres una mujer increíble y vas a aprender. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo.

—¿Ni siquiera tu?

Frank ladeó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos tristes.

—Ni siquiera yo.

Al se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, provocando que el corazón del muchacho se lanzase una carrera al fin del mundo. Desde todo aquello, era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo. La palma de Alice acarició despacio su mejilla.

—Frank, vamos a casarmos —pidió en un hilo de voz, antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a rozar su labios.

—Sí —consintió él de inmediato, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. —Cuando tu quieras.

—Vamos a ver a Dor. Vamos a pedirle que sea la madrina, y a Ben. Si ellos aceptan, no hace falta nada más. No me interesa celebrarlo, ni nada de eso —las comisuras de Alice se habían relajado, y lucía más seria que nunca. Hablaba con el corazón en su puño, ofreciéndoselo a Frank junto a los trozos remendados de su ser. —Solo quiero casarme contigo. Y que nada nos separe.

—Lo haremos —repitió Frank conmovido. —Todo saldrá bien, Al.

—Sí —se inclinó una vez más para robarle un beso. —Quédate conmigo.

—Era lo que pensaba hacer.

Frank se inclinó para besarla con ganas, con todo el anhelo reunido en esas cuatro semanas de delirio y desesperación bullendo por encima de sus poros. Aguardó, temeroso, la respuesta de Alice, pues no estaba seguro si era lo correcto. Pero la chica enroscó los brazos sobre su nuca y aceptó igual de deseosa el contacto, exigiéndole más.

Más cariño, más amor, _más_. Solo Frank podía ayudarla a disipar las tinieblas que la habían envuelto, alejar de una maldita vez el perfil amenazante que seguía vislumbrando a pesar de tener las ventanas cerradas, borrar al fin el miedo y el dolor.

Se dejó acariciar con premura, deslizando la espalda hasta recostarse en el sillón. La volvió loca de amor sentir que Frank ponía cuidado en no aplastarla, dejándole espacio a su vientre. La besaba con reverencia, con temor a quebrarla. Al pronunció el beso, sintiéndose viva como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo. Coló las manos por debajo de la camisa, paladeando la espalda enorme de Frank que parecía querer protegerla a toda costa. Él jadeó en sus brazos, recordando lo mucho que necesitaba aquello.

Frank era la que la había salvado del vacío, y volvía a hacerlo esa vez. Seguía tendiéndole la mano a pesar de estar bañada en mierda, y era el único que podía acompañarla para deshacerse de todo y volver a empezar.

Él.

Y la esperanza que habían creado juntos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Para Mar, dormir con Sirius era un acto más íntimo incluso que el sexo. Era con la única persona que había conseguido descansar tranquila, además de con Marilyn, y eso no dejaba de asombrarla.

Era curioso, porque Sirius era demasiado hiperactivo para dormir por varias horas, pero aún así, no había quién le ganase en insomnio. Solía pasar largo rato tumbada en la cama, aovillada o frente al joven, pensando en todo y nada mientras Sirius recuperaba energía.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no podía culparlo.

Habían tenido unos días agitadísimos, demasiado estresantes. Mar no había podido pegar un ojo hasta haber visto a Lily a salvo y revisar su embarazo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien. Se le había apretado un poco el corazón cuando, al llegar al Valle, Sirius no había siquiera saludado y había envuelto a la pelirroja en un abrazo que no necesitaba palabras para expresarse.

—Estoy bien, Sirius —le había susurrado Lily al oído, rodeándolo con fuerza con sus brazos.

—Ya lo sé —había respondido el aludido antes de separarse. Luego, él y James les habían dado su espacio mientras se marchaban a la cocina envuelta en una nube de tabaco.

Mar había intentado, con dulzura infinita que no sabía que poseía, explicarle a Lily los riesgos de las emociones fuertes en su estado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en casa sin hacer nada —había pronunciado con cuidado, mirándola a los ojos. Su amiga sonreía con tristeza. —Solo que te cuides. Los mortífagos todavía no lo saben, y eso juega a nuestro favor.

—Nadie podía preveer lo de Jane —le había replicado la pelirroja, sincera. —No fui yo la que quiso quedar en medio de esa situación.

—Lo sé. Intento cuidarte, Lily, pero necesito un poco de cooperación.

—Voy a hacer lo que crea correcto.

En su ronda como sanadora, también se había encontrado con que Alice mejoraba de manera notable. La joven era mucho más corpulenta que Lily, y el embarazo ya se le notaba a simple vista, aunque Mar creía que necesitaba una mejor alimentación. Frank también lucía más animado, como si la breve chispa de vitalidad de su mujer también le hubiese salpicado de alivio.

Los calmantes estaban funcionando y la vieja Alice revivía despacio. A Mar no le había pasado desapercibido que la muchacha se aferraba todo el tiempo a su vientre redondeado y que se ponía nerviosa al perder de vista a Frank. Sin embargo, su embarazo avanzaba sin riesgos, en su opinión, y le había aliviado saber que Al respondía bien.

Sabía por experiencia propia que levantarse de un hundimiento tan grande como el que había experimentado la joven no era algo que se pudiese hacer de la noche a la mañana.

Ni sola.

Sirius se revolvió inquieto a su lado, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Mar se acomodó entre las sábanas, con la mejilla aplastada contra la palma, mirando sin ver al chico mientras su mente volvía a salir del pequeño refugio en el que se había convertido Londres.

Su principal preocupación en aquel momento no era ni Lily ni Alice. Paradójicamente, quién más le atormentaba era Dorcas.

Siempre se sentía en falta con ella. No tenía la voluntad suficiente para imponerse como con las otras dos, y era consciente que Dorcas la detestaba. No le importaba mientras pudiese recuperarse, era perfectamente consciente que sin ella, la Orden continuaba a la deriva. Aún así, Dorcas no parecía querer contribuir a su recuperación, sacando a relucir su veta más caprichosa y resentida. Mar suponía que en verdad lo que la estaba volviendo tan difícil era el dolor que sospechaba provenía de alguna de sus heridas en proceso de curación. No le había permitido revisarle la cadera desde hacía días, y sin calmantes, podía afirmar sin asomo a dudas que sus huesos habían terminado de soldarse de manera incorrecta y eso era lo que la fastidiaba y le impedía caminar.

Iba a tener que ejercitar la pierna mala si quería recuperar movilidad, y era algo que no creía que Dorcas fuese a aceptar. No con ella.

Pero Mar necesitaba sanarla. Se lo debía a Benji, a toda la Orden. Hasta al mismo Sirius.

Había pensado hablar con Benji, para cortar de raíz el problema, pero el rubio estaba tan presionado como todos los demás. La inmovilidad de la situación empezaba a desesperarle y la destartalada habitación de Sirius empezaba a asfixiarle, pensando en todo lo que tendría que resolver sin tener idea cómo.

Él se volvió a revolver, quedando frente a ella, con el rostro contraído. Mar se atajó la caricia que le cosquilleaba en los dedos para dejarlo dormir un poco más. Hacía varios días que el joven no podía pegar un ojo, por lo que esperaba que el descanso le hiciera bien.

Su mejor carta seguía siendo Alice. Frank, Benji y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo con que era riesgoso que Al viese a Dorcas en su estado, cuando aún no recuperaba la conciencia y luego, estando tan débil. No quería estresar más el cuerpo ni la mente de la joven, porque todo el daño que absorbía lo transmitía a su hijo.

Sin embargo, Mar empezaba a pensar exactamente lo contrario. Tal vez, lo que les faltaba a ambas era eso: volver a encontrarse, para tener la prueba real de que seguían vivas.

Que seguían luchando.

—N-no... n...¡No!

El grito la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, parpadeando asustada en dirección a Sirius, que se había aferrado con el puño cerrado al edredón.

—¡No!

Tiró con tanta fuerza que abrió las costuras, impulsándose hacia adelante hasta sentarse.

Despertó de pronto, agitado, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Estoy aquí.

Mar habló bajito, sin tocarlo. Era lo que esperaba que él hiciese con ella, por lo que aguardó a que los restos de pesadilla se desenredaran de la visión de Sirius para que pudiese enfocarla. Él tragó espeso, recobrando la compostura al verla tendida a su lado. Su expresión cambió de inmediato, de la rabia a la comprensión. Permitió que su rostro se relajara, recordando los bordes nítidos de la chica que lo observaba con atención.

Se llevó el puño a los ojos para frotárselos antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Ya lo arreglo —masculló con voz ronca, girándose para tomar la varita y reparar el desastre de la cama.

Mar permaneció inmóvil, dejándolo hacer y viendo cómo despacio empezaba a relajar los músculos.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Estaba segura que Sirius soñaba con Regulus, y también lo conocía suficiente para saber que no quería hablar de ello. Mar procuraba no presionarlo, a la par que se calmaba y volvía en sí.

Suspiró cuando volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas, completamente despierto.

No quería acostumbrarse a esa rutina robada al tiempo, pero era difícil cuando Sirius la observaba así.

—¿Cuánto llevas despierta? —inquirió el muchacho luego de un breve silencio, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Algunas horas.

El mal trago desapareció cuando Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces los inferi no duermen —la pinchó, enarcando las cejas. —¿O es que mis sofisticadas instalaciones no son suficientes para ti?

A Mar todavía le sorprendía la capacidad de Sirius de paladear sus ganas de joder, aún cuando hacía diez minutos estaba sudando miedo contra las sábanas.

—Eres un idiota —resopló ella, desviando la mirada. —¿Quieres que regrese a Manchester?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Entonces cierra la boca.

—O puedes llenármela tu.

La joven masculló algo incomprensible antes de que los brazos de Sirius la atraparan para acercarla a su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de la resistencia de Mar. Ella disfrutó su venganza ridícula girando el rostro para que los labios de Sirius cayeran sobre su mejilla en vez de en los labios.

—Y sigues siendo jodidamente escurridiza.

La aludida lo interpretó como un regreso a la normalidad, por lo que lo empujó hacia atrás y masculló

—Deja de hacer el tonto y levántate entonces. Tengo que ir a ver a Dorcas.

Sirius se dejó caer con ímpetu contra las almohadas, resoplando.

—A Dorcas le importa una mierda todo —dijo, con la voz ahogada. —¿No podemos quedarnos aquí al menos una vez?

Ella ya había bajado los pies descalzos de la cama, rebuscando para dar con algo de ropa derramada en el piso.

—Sabes que es mi trabajo —respondió, sincera. —Creí que querías que se pusiera bien —añadió, agradecida de estar de espaldas. Sintió el movimiento del cuerpo del joven sobre el colchón.

—Ella ya está bien —aclaró, restándole importancia. —Solo quiere que le presten atención.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

—No tu, precisamente.

Se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Sirius, que sonreía con intención.

—Tal vez podrías hablar con ella —soltó, sin pensárselo dos veces. —Para que recapacite.

—Mar, Dor solo responde a sí misma —explicó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. —Si ella quiere quedar así, pues así será.

—Tiene dolor —farfulló la aludida, empezando a desesperarse. —Y no me deja tratarla. Si al menos...

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste —la interrumpió él, pintándose de seriedad. —Ya te lo dije con todo el asunto de Jane, pero parece que además de sueño, a los inferi les falta cerebro: no puedes salvarlos a todos.

—No es gracioso —lo amonestó Mar débilmente, mirándose las palmas en el regazo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó con ironía. —Pero es la verdad.

Esa vez, permitió que los labios de Sirius recorrieran su cuello despacio, mientras su mano caliente serpenteaba por debajo de la camiseta que acababa de ponerse. Suspiró, resignada, antes de que sus dedos trémulos diesen con su cuello.

—No deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esto —susurró, sin la capacidad de ocultar su amargura.

—¿Por qué? —oyó a Sirius muy cerca de su oreja, dejando un rastro húmedo con su aliento.

—No voy a quedarme aquí mucho más, Sirius.

—¿Lo dices por Remus? —el joven se apartó un poco para mirarla, regalándole líneas de enfado sobre su frente. —Él ya no anda nunca por aquí.

—No es solo por eso.

Era cierto, Remus se había esfumado de Dover apenas se había recuperado, y no había vuelto al apartamento. Sirius estaba muy molesto, pero no podían negar que había sido una ventaja pues él y los demás miembros de la Orden habían confabulado para hacerle entender a Mar que lo mejor era que permaneciera en Londres, al menos hasta que las aguas se aquietaran. Desde el piso de Sirius tenía mejor acceso a Dorcas, que vivía muy cerca, y también podía aparecerse donde Lily y Alice.

No había podido negarse, por mucho que le hubiese gustado. Manchester sin Marilyn languidecía de pena y su casa vacía solo la deprimía más.

Al final, había dado el brazo a torcer demasiado rápido, avergonzada de tener noches tranquilas cerca de Sirius.

O casi.

—Cuando Marilyn regrese veremos —la desestimó él, de mala gana. —Deja de hacerte problema por todo.

—No es así —se obcecó Mar, preguntándose por qué se esforzaba tanto en arruinarlo todo. —Sabes que el trato era que...

—Me importa una mierda —la cortó Sirius, chasqueando la lengua. Se irguió para observarla con intensidad, ya sin asomo de burla. —Mira, estoy cediendo porque entiendo que extrañas a tu hermana. Pero sí sabes que cuando toda esta mierda termine, cuando ganemos y esa escoria desaparezca, vendrás a vivir aquí, ¿cierto? —Mar entreabrió los labios para protestar, pero él no se lo permitió. —Ya sé. Traeremos a Marilyn, traeremos a quién mierda quieras. Si quieres, viviremos con los doscientos hijos que le hará James a Lily, me da igual. Pero no volverás a poner un pie en esa casa del infierno.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar las palabras de Sirius, certeras como dagas. Quiso negarse, a sabiendas que no tenía sentido, pues era consciente de que él iba a conseguirlo.

Y era lo que ella deseaba, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar con la respuesta que tenía atorada en la garganta.

—¡Sirius!

El ambiente cambió en una milésima de segundo, al oír el grito desgarrado que provenía de la entrada.

—¡SIRIUS!

Saltaron de la cama, enredados en mantas, buscando a ciegas las varitas antes de correr hacia la puerta. Sirius empujó sin miramientos a Mar hacia atrás, para ocultarla antes de abrir de un tirón, con la maldición sujeta a la lengua.

—¿Qué...?

—Por favor, Sirius...

Era Andrómeda. Había caído de rodillas, en el límite donde comenzaban los hechizos protectores del lugar. A pesar de que sostenía la varita, le temblaba tanto que no había podido sortearlos. Del otro brazo sujetaba a la niña anclada en su cadera, que sollozaba bajito. La mujer tenía el rostro desencajado. Húmedo.

—Sirius, por favor, ayúdanos —tartamudeó, presa de la desesperación. —Lo tienen.

—¿Qué...? —repitió el aludido, descolocado. —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿A quién tienen?

—Nos encontraron. Se llevaron a Ted.

Mar tragó en seco al atisbar la estampa de miedo, antes de encontrar el rostro decidido de Sirius.

Y lo supo.

No iba a volver a fallarle a quienes todavía consideraba familia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¿Cómo están? Estoy segura que no les di tiempo siquiera a extrañarme._

 _Antes de comentar el capítulo, me gustaría contarles primero que estoy en una especie de campaña conmigo misma de actualización semanal, es por eso que siguen viéndome tan seguido. Ya les había comentado antes que estoy aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que tengo —sí, el trabajo me está dejando hacerlo— para adelantar todo lo que pueda la historia. Lo cierto es que en dos meses —¡dos meses!— estoy yéndome de viaje y quisiera, si bien no terminarlo, al menos alcanzar los tres cuartos del fic, porque sinceramente no sé qué me va a deparar la vida después de Octubre. Así que perdón si los estoy agobiando un poco, sé que no es fácil seguirme el ritmo, pero esa es mi razón por este bombardeo de sinsentidos._

 _La cuestión es que nombré los jueves como día de actualización, así que tendremos de aquí al menos por un mes y algo, capítulo fresco de Guerra para disfrutar ese día. Aviso para que no haya indigestiones._

 _Ahora sí, con respecto a lo que vimos hoy, sé que no es gran cosa. Esta línea tiene bastante qué decir, pero no quería golpearlos ya con todo el drama —obvio que será drama— así que hice una ligera introducción al próximo desarrollo que, como ven, va a tener foco en Andrómeda. Si todavía no pudieron, les recomiendo mucho que se pasen por_ _«_ **No vales más que yo** _»_ _, que es la pequeña historia que tengo sobre ella y que podrá darles más contexto sobre ella y su familia. De cualquier manera ya sabemos que en Guerra se la ha mencionado varias veces —de hecho, tengo prevista su primer aparición en una línea anterior a esta, pero aún no alcanzamos ese punto— pero al fin la vemos en carne y hueso._

 _Por otro lado, también llevaba algo abandonado a Remus luego de 1979, así que también recobrará algo de protagonismo durante esta línea. Siempre lo digo, pero me disculpo si no todos los personajes mantienen el mismo desarrollo, imaginen que no es sencillo alternarlos para que todos tengan parte de protagonismo._

 _Por último, aunque en esta ocasión no vimos demasiado, esta parte de 1980 tiene como protagonistas indiscutidos, además de a los Tonks, a Benji y a Dor, así que habrá mucho más de ellos la próxima vez que retomemos esto —sí, tengo que contarles cómo mierda llegan al nacimiento de Harry y Neville reconciliados de esa manera—._

 _Les recomiendo, cambiando de tema, que cuando tengan un momento se pasen por_ _«_ **Ecos de Guerra** _»_ _, que la semana pasada subí una pequeña viñeta; aquella que había dejado entre las opciones a decidir por los trescientos reviews. Trata sobre Sirius y Remus, en una fecha muy especial. ¡Ojalá les agrade!_

 _Bueno, creo que ya parloteé demasiado. Si pueden hacerse un momento para contarme qué les pareció, ¡estoy disponible dónde sea! Review, PM, en Twitter como **CeciTonks** , o en Facebook dentro del grupo **Jily Squad**._

 _Espero no arruinarles mucho los jueves a partir de ahora._

 _¡Los quiero un montón!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	55. LV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LV**

 _«What I would give **to have you look in my direction**_

 _And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_

 _And I touch myself like it's somebody else_

 _Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Abril de 1978**

Mary se sentía abrumada por el abrazo sincero de Haley, pero no tuvo la entereza para apartarla. Caminaban de esa manera, sin soltarse, a pesar de la tensa atmósfera que los rodeaba.

A su amiga poco le importaban los enfrentamientos entre ellos, solo intentaba discernir por qué Mary estaba tan pálida.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho —estaba reprendiéndola, a medias enfadada, a medias preocupada. —Podría haberte acompañado a la enfermería.

Mary había soltado una mentira absurda sobre mareos que nadie hubiese creído en una situación normal. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Lily y James miraban por el rabillo del ojo a un aireado Sirius que caminaba unos pasos más adelante que el resto, mientras Remus procuraba cuidadosamente no encontrar su mirada.

El único que había entendido, tironeado entre los dos problemas, había sido Peter, quien le había hecho una mueca imperceptible para asegurarle que no pensaba delatarla. Mary había inspirado profundo y había logrado calmarse por primera vez en más de una hora.

La excursión estaba definitivamente arruinada.

—Vale, volveremos al castillo —seguía diciendo Haley, ajena a lo demás. —Y verás a Madame Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hace falta —se había apresurado a farfullar Mary, ansiosa, y con unas súbitas ganas de deshacerse de su amiga. No culpaba a Haley, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir para concentrarse en los demás: ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso por parte de Mar? —Ya me siento mejor.

—Descuida, Haley —Remus había roto su mutismo por primera vez, luego de un rápido intercambio mudo con Peter. —Yo la acompaño.

Mary se quedó sin habla para replicar. Haley, conociéndola, asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita cómplice, presagiando buenas noticias que no se sintonizaban con el resto de los presentes.

Al fin, James cortó la quietud.

—Sirius, detente un momento y... —el aludido le hizo un ademán grotesco sin detener su rumbo, derecho a los carruajes. Conservaba los nudillos rojos, y parecía querer exhibirlos como un trofeo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —se lamentó el chico, mirando a Lily. Ella tenía los labios apretados, recordando que no había alcanzado a contarle a James lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

—Es lo que nos encantaría saber a todos —intervino Peter en voz baja. La pelirroja torció el gesto y los tres clavaron su mirada en la espalda de Sirius, que seguía andando como si nada.

—No sé, pero...

Lily se calló de golpe, pues una presencia pasó rozándola como un rayo, sin detenerse directo hacia adelante. Para cuando comprendieron lo que estaba pasando, Marlenne ya había volteado bruscamente a Sirius y le había clavado la varita en el cuello, en el punto exacto donde la sangre empezaba a bombear con fiereza.

—¡Mar! —exclamó Mary, anonadada, en vano. La escena se congeló por un momento, hasta que los labios de Sirius se estiraron en una sonrisa provocadora.

—¿Ahora buscas pelea? —se atrevió a pincharla, mirándola directamente a la cara. Marlenne tenía la barbilla levantada y no le importaba estar sobre sus puntas para poder alcanzarlo. Le llameaban los ojos al compás del viento que le estaba destrozando los rizos.

—Maldito infeliz —masculló, clavándole más la varita y acercándose peligrosamente. —¡Imbécil!

Lily quiso intervenir, asustada, pero James la tomó del brazo para impedírselo. Estaba muy serio y parecía listo a inmiscuirse él mismo si las cosas se salían de control.

—¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí golpeando a las personas? —exigió la chica, alterada. —¡Eres un maldito pedante de mierda, arrogante asqueroso! ¿Quién mierda te crees que er...?

—Perdona, pero yo no aticé a una persona —aclaró Sirius con una tranquilidad de miedo, la calma antes de la tormenta. —Solo a una escoria insoportable.

—Va a matarlo —gimió Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos. James había sacado la varita, a la vez que el resto de sus amigos. Mary había vuelto a ponerse pálida, sin comprender del todo la escena que se sucedía frente a sus narices.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

—Mira, preciosa, yo hago lo que se me da la puta gana —Sirius al fin había perdido su expresión pagada de sí misma para apartar con el antebrazo la varita de Marlenne, sin miramientos. Las facciones se le habían endurecido. —Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Ella boqueó, pillada por sorpresa, pero antes de poder volver a ponerse en guardia, Sirius hizo un movimiento sugerente con sus cejas y echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos, saltando al primer carruaje para meterse dentro.

—Sirius, ¡vuelve aquí en este momen...!

—Tarde.

Peter no estaba seguro si echar a reír o hundirse en el piso hasta desaparecer, al ver cómo el carruaje de Sirius echaba a correr hacia Hogwarts, dejando a una furiosa Mar con las palabras atragantadas en la boca. La estupefacción de los demás tardó lo suficiente como para que la Ravenclaw lanzase un gruñido ahogado y se montase al siguiente, sin mirar a nadie y todavía con la varita peligrosamente alerta.

—Mierda —masculló James antes de ponerse en movimiento. —Van a destruir el castillo —tomó enseguida la mano de Lily para imitar el camino de los otros dos. —¡Pete!

El chico dio un salto, entendiendo de inmediato. Se giró hacia Remus que parecía igual de aturdido que él, y le susurró.

—Llévala a la enfermería. Iremos a detener al idiota.

Dejaron al licántropo con las dos Hufflepuff, sin escapatoria, antes de coger el tercer carruaje directo hacia el colegio.

—Escucha —pidió Lily una vez dentro, retorciéndose las manos de puro nervios. —No llegué a decírtelo, pero esta mañana...

—Solo van a gritarse, tranquila —la interrumpió James, sin creérselo y sin comprender qué era lo que la pelirroja quería expresar.

—No, no es eso. Es decir, además... —el aludido hizo una mueca sin comprender. —Esta mañana discutí con Mar.

—¿Qué? —el y Peter exclamaron la misma pregunta. —¿De verdad?

Lily enterró el rostro entre las manos, sacudida por el traqueteo del carruaje.

—Creo que fui un poco imbécil... —susurró, apenada. —No entiendo nada lo que está pasando, y ella...

—Oye, Lily, esto no es culpa tuya —aseveró Peter antes de que James pudiese intervenir. —Ellos están locos, y no tienen ni puta idea de lo que ocurre.

—Creo que están igual de enterados que nosotros —intentó sonreír James, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién era el tipo que golpeó Sirius? —inquirió Peter antes de que la pelirroja pudiese seguir deprimiéndose. Ella suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—Chris. Es... No tengo idea. Creía que era el amigo de Mar, ¿saben? Viven muy cerca. Pero ahora... —titubeó y buscó la mejor manera de expresarse. —¿Tal vez es su novio? —inquirió casi disculpándose.

—Hablaban de él la última vez —se dio cuenta James, mientras el carruaje se detenía. —¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Sirius lo odia —adivinó Peter con una sonrisa resignada. —Pobre tipo. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Lily quiso decir algo, con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas, cuando escuchó un grito que era imposible que proviniese de Marlenne.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Bajaron a trompicones, entrando al Hall del castillo a la vez, con los ojos muy abiertos para descubrir el foco de peligro. La estancia estaba aterradoramente vacía, con la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutando de la última excursión del año.

—¡Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino te juro que...!

—¡¿Qué?!

Lily captó el sitio de donde provenían las voces y tironeó histérica de James para subir corriendo la escalera hacia el primer piso.

Sirius estaba rojo de rabia, y había sacado finalmente la varita. Mar lo fulminaba con la mirada a una distancia ridícula, con la varita apuntándole directamente al rostro.

—¡¿Si vuelvo a intervenir qué vas a hacer, Marlenne, eh?! —escupió el joven con rabia. La punta de su varita había empezado a emitir chisporroteos rojos, que morían antes de alcanzar el suelo. La aludida se quitó el flequillo de la frente de un manotazo antes de responder.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, imbécil. Ni a él —Lily nunca había visto a Mar tan alterada. —¡NO ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA!

—Eso lo tengo claro —se jactó Sirius, haciendo una mueca grotesca. A su espalda, James y Peter intercambiaban una mirada alerta: su amigo nunca había peleado con una mujer, pero creían que solo era porque no se había dado la oportunidad, no porque fuese algo desdeñable para él. Estaba seguro que si la desquiciada de su prima se ponía al tiro, Sirius no duraría.

¿Y con Mar qué pasaría?

—Ya te lo dije: me da exactamente igual lo que hagas —pronunció con cuidado, bajando al fin la varita para desplegar toda su mueca altanera. —Solo fuiste un mal polvo Mar. Ni siquiera es tan divertido hacerte gritar, al menos no cuando no estás desnuda.

Lily se llevó la mano a la frente, sin decidirse si debería intervenir o permitir que su amiga maldijese a ese idiota, que en el fondo se lo merecía. Sin embargo, la mirada de Mar quedó hueca, y también bajó la varita. Ignoró la esquina donde estaba la pelirroja junto a James y Peter y clavó por última vez sus ojos en Sirius.

—Entonces déjame en paz de una puta vez. No quiero nada contigo. No vuelvas a acercarte.

—Será un placer —el joven hizo una mueca grotesca antes de inclinarse con una exagerada fluorita que desentonaba con la tensión casi corpórea del ambiente. Mar apretó los labios y se giró para esfumarse deprisa, sin prestar atención al llamado de Lily.

—¡Mar, esper...!

—Tu amiga es un jodido dolor en el culo y está tan mal follada que da asco —espetó Sirius a la carrera, siguiendo de largo para no detenerse frente a la pelirroja. —Olvídenlo.

Se marchó como un huracán, hacia el otro ala del castillo, dejando a los demás tiesos y estupefactos.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que está pasando? —volvió a preguntarse James, perdido. Peter imitó su gesto, pero luego su expresión varió hasta soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

—Pero... ¿es que lo escucharon? —Lily lo miró sin entender. —Le dijo mal follada. ¡Pero si él es el que se estuvo acostando con ella!

James parpadeó, incrédulo, antes de echar a reír con él.

—Serán idiotas —se lamentó la chica, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. —Son casi tan idiotas como Sirius.

—Por algo somos amigos.

—Sí, amigos... —Lily paladeó la palabra, agotada. —Iré a buscar a Mar.

—¡Pero...!

La pelirroja ya se había marchado por el pasillo que había tomado la Ravenclaw, ignorando el grito de James que se quedó solo con Peter intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Abril de 1978**

—¡Alice, mira det...!

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡Excelente! —bramó Stevens, aplaudiendo dos veces. —¡Muy bien!

Alice soltó a Zeller, que no parecía compartir el juicio de su compañera, y sonrió con ganas, a pesar de que estaba resollando y tenía el pulso disparado. Cerca suyo, Benji hizo lo propio con un tipo que no conocía.

—Dearborn, quita esa cara de culo —le había recomendado el hombre junto a su jefe, el que estaba al mando del equipo de Stevens. —Tus reclutas están empezando a mostrar de qué están hechos. Te felicito.

Caradoc gruñó, de brazos cruzados e ignoró el comentario.

—Los siguientes —masculló por toda respuesta, haciéndole una seña a los demás. Alice se apresuró a salir del campo de entrenamiento, seguida del rubio, a la par que Frank ingresaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Estuviste increíble, Al —alcanzó a decirle antes de tomar su lugar. Dearborn aguardó a que estuviese todo dispuesto, observando el gran reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente.

—¿Y dónde mierda se metió Meadowes? —dijo, más para sí mismo antes de dar la señal de comienzo. —Luego sigue ella.

Hacía una semana que entrenaban con grupos armados de manera aleatoria entre casi todos los miembros del Escuadrón de Aurores. A Alice eso la había entusiasmado muchísimo, pues ya habían dejado de ser considerados novatos para ser parte del Departamento. Aunque había muchos más Aurores en él, al final solían terminar haciendo sus prácticas con el equipo de Stevens, para alegría de Dorcas que se la pasaba tonteando con Russell.

Sin embargo, ese día ninguno de los dos había asomado la nariz en la arena, y eso empezaba a impacientar a Caradoc. Alice había aprendido a leer en su jefe que la ausencia de críticas era de por sí un elogio y se sentía plena al notar que al fin, lentamente, todo el esfuerzo empezaba a dar frutos.

Se sentía a rebosar de magia. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarla como nunca antes y eso le hacía creer que podía andar flotando algunos centímetros por encima del piso.

—Iré a buscar bebidas —le susurró Benji cerca del oído. También estaba un poco agitado, pero por lo demás lucía impecable. Siempre le había divertido a la chica esa capacidad del rubio de permanecer imperturbable. —¿Te quedas?

En teoría, el entrenamiento incluía observar el desempeño de sus compañeros, para aprender de aciertos y errores, pero era algo que muy pocos cumplían a rajatabla, para disgusto de Dearborn. Además, Al había aprendido en ese año que la ponía muy ansiosa ver cómo Frank se batía a duelo, por más que fuese allí, de manera controlada. Los nervios querían traicionarla y terminaba perdiendo la concentración que había logrado adquirir con el duro entrenamiento.

—Voy contigo —se había apresurado a responder, poniéndose de pie y buscando borrar la silueta de Frank en guardia frente a un Auror experto.

Sus reparos eran en vano, lo sabía. Frank era excelente. Tenía destreza y sobre todo, la mente fría para pensar con cuidado el movimiento más certero que lo mantuviese a salvo. Alice lo admiraba por ello, pero no podía dejar de sentir esas terribles ganas de quitarlo del medio del fuego cruzado para abrazarlo y dejarlo en algún sitio donde estuviese segura que nada le haría daño.

Salió de la arena sintiéndose tonta por esos pensamientos, detrás de Benji que ya se dirigía a la pequeña despensa.

—Te parecerá mentira pero de verdad estoy empezando a disfrutar de estos entrenamientos —comentó en cambio, sincerándose a su amigo. —Incluso a pesar de la cara de culo de Dearborn. ¿Has visto que hasta sus colegas se lo dicen? No sé cómo...

La risa cómplice se extinguió cuando Benji abrió la puerta del cuartucho que hacía las veces de despensa y depósito para los Aurores, dejando salir del recinto un gemido ronco y masculino que había estado encerrado hasta hacía un segundo.

—¿Qué...?

Alice se asomó por encima del hombro de su amigo para ver que la hendija de luz que acababan de abrir iluminaba a un hombre de espaldas —el dueño de esos gemidos—, vencido a merced de unos brazos que lo tenían dominado. Al casi consigue atragantarse al ver los ojos brillantes y divertidos de Dorcas asomar por el hueco de su cuello, moviéndose torturosamente por sobre el pobre tipo que no podía ser otro que Russell.

Recordó de golpe las palabras de su jefe y quiso asesinar a su amiga, por estar siendo tan idiota e imprudente en el lugar de trabajo. No iba a negarlo, también le daba un poco —muy, muy poco—de envidia.

—Vámonos.

Obviamente que Dorcas se había dado cuenta de la interrupción y les sonreía con sugerencia sin abandonar su faena. Russell parecía demasiado ido como para notar que tenían público, la mano de Dor demasiado húmeda contra su miembro y sus dientes arañando la superficie de su piel. Al le hizo un ademán grosero antes de marcharse, muy digna, por lo que no alcanzó a ver que su amiga clavaba sus ojos en Benji, que no había variado un ápice su expresión.

Dorcas irguió el cuello para poder observarlo bien de frente, relamiéndose los labios. El rubio le mantuvo la mirada, impertérrito, obligándola a tomar más cartas en el asunto.

—¿Estás excitado? —le susurró la chica al oído a Russell, con las cejas levantadas, sin abandonar por un segundo el contacto visual con Benji. La pregunta bailó en el espacio que se abría entre ellos, mientras Dorcas aguardaba que su dardo envenenase al rubio. Lo recorrió con los ojos, deteniéndose en su entrepierna antes de volver a su rostro, absurdamente sereno.

—Sí —jadeó Russell, ahogado en placer. Le estaba manoseando los pechos sin remilgos, maravillado del contacto y sin notar que la atención de la chica estaba en otro lado.

—Qué bien, ¿verdad? —ronroneó, entreabriendo los labios para poder humedecérselos mejor. Se movía cada vez con más celeridad, aumentando la fricción para masturbarlo mejor. —Me gustan los hombres calientes, ¿sabes?

Benji no atinó a moverse. No le había cambiado la expresión, ni siquiera un milímetro, pero Dorcas ya se sabía poderosa porque lo había clavado allí, en la entrada, como un vulgar observador de su despliegue de sexualidad. Russell gemía y tironeaba de su escote para encontrarle un seno y poder chupárselo, mientras Dorcas mantenía su frío análisis del rostro de Benji, agitada.

—Voy a follarte como a una reina, Dorcas —masculló Russell con esfuerzo, obligándola a detener su movimiento para poder desnudarla.

—No lo dudo.

En vez de permitirle alcanzarla, la chica lo apartó de un manotazo antes de relamerse los labios una última vez en dirección a la puerta y caer de rodillas, con las intenciones demasiado claras. Russell inspiró ruidosamente de anticipación antes de vencerse y echarse hacia atrás para dejarla hacer, como siempre.

Los gemidos que le arrancó Dorcas cuando engulló su miembro erecto no terminaron de cubrir el sonoro portazo que se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ella paladeó la victoria antes de volver a su tarea, pensando que Russell estaba bien pero que, de cierta manera, era demasiado escandaloso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Abril de 1978**

Madame Pomfrey se había sorprendido de verlo allí tan pronto, pero enseguida se había recompuesto al ver que no iba solo y que no era él el que precisaba atención.

Los había dejado solos un cuarto de hora después, cuando aseguró que Mary se encontraba perfectamente y que debía haber experimentado una baja tensional. Le ofreció una pequeña poción y le recomendó que no dejase de ingerir todas sus comidas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Remus una vez que la enfermera se marchó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella en un hilo de voz. Estaba avergonzada de estar tendida en una camilla, se había arrepentido de aquella mentira. Sin embargo, la presencia de Remus aunque fuese distante, le había hecho tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en Mulciber.

El licántropo se atrevió a echarle una ojeada mal disimulada.

—Mary, no te ves como si estuvieses bien —inquirió, perspicaz. La chica sonrió despacio y suspiró.

—A veces eres demasiado perceptivo —comentó, entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo. Remus aguardó, pero Mary no volvió a mediar palabra.

—Puedes contarme si quieres —sugirió, borrando los vestigios de ansiedad que estaba experimentando. Mary leyó su amable indiferencia y no pudo siquiera empezar a expresar en palabras lo que había ocurrido más temprano.

En vez de eso, soltó otra cosa que la tenía angustiada.

—Odio todo esto —susurró, enojada. —Lily está preocupada, y yo también —él enarcó las cejas pero no la interrumpió. —Mar está siendo cabeza dura y un poco idiota —parecía envalentonada por su silencio, decidida a expulsar parte de lo que le estaba haciendo daño. —No es que conozca mucho a Sirius, pero si es amigo tuyo, esto segura que...

—A nadie le agrada la situación —la cortó con amabilidad Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero es un problema de ellos, ¿no crees?

Ella hizo un ruidito de disgusto, frustrada.

—Vas a pensar que soy una metiche —confesó, como disculpándose. —Pero no es así, de verdad quiero que todo esté bien —era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Que ella, Mar y Lily estuviesen bien y fuesen felices. Recordó la escena apenas ocurrida en el pueblo. —Y ese chico no me... —gesitculó sin obtener la palabra adecuada. —No sé, no es el indicado para Mar.

—¿Ella les habló de él? —inquirió Remus, atento.

—Por encima —se lamentó Mary, con los hombros caídos. —Durante mucho tiempo creí que era su pariente, es el qué se encarga de su hermanita cuando Mar está aquí.

—Entiendo —el licántropo pasó el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie antes de añadir —¿Y por qué no te agrada?

Mary sonrió y se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

—Mar no está enamorada de él.

La intensidad de los ojos claros de la chica hicieron que Remus la apartara, incómodo.

—¿Y de Sirius sí? —preguntó, para salir del paso. Mary no notó la diferencia.

—No sé, pero no se ve tan... Dolida —volvió a inspirar profundo, encogiéndose de hombros para dar a entender que no tenía más información sobre el tema. Remus se atajó las ganas de abrazarla, y hacerla reír para no verla jamás en una cama de hospital con esa expresión tan triste.

—Eso es todo lo que te ocurría —afirmó, sin fuerza. Mary parpadeó y asintió en silencio. —Estabas llorando —señaló, sin poder contenerse. Ella ladeó la cabeza, un poco sonrojada.

—Me dolía mucho la cabeza —se inventó, regresando la atención a sus manos temblorosas.

—Ya.

—Y... —no podía decirlo. No iba a decirlo. Tragó grueso y volvió a salirse por la tangente, evidenciando otra cosa que también era cierta. —Estaba frustrada —le confesó en voz baja. —Estuve esperando mucho por este día.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al día en el que no rechazaras mi invitación —a pesar de decirlo de manera tímida, Mary no titubeó al expresarse, exigiéndole un contacto visual que quemaba.

Remus quiso gritar de frustración.

—Lo siento —masculló en cambio, fingiendo indiferencia. Hubiese querido decirle que saldría con ella todos los días de su vida, pero sus labios permanecieron inmóviles. No podía.

No _debía_.

—Está bien —sonrió Mary, intentando quitarle seriedad a la situación. —No importa —aseguró, intentando creérselo. —Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Tal vez —imitó él vagamente. —Vale, creo que iré a... —ni siquiera tuvo el tino de inventarse una excusa.

—Sí.

Salió de la enfermería como si huyese de la mismísima muerte, intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la dulce Mary tumbada en una camilla. Mareado, orientó su rumbo hacia la torre Gryffindor, a ver si conseguía encontrar a alguno de sus amigos que le explicaran qué demonios había pasado.

—Puto día de mierda, ¿verdad? —le gritó Peter desde lejos, encontrándoselo a medio camino. Remus se detuvo de inmediato.

—Sí.

—¿Has visto a Sirius? —preguntó rápidamente James, alcanzándolo.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—La historia corta sería que se comportó como un imbécil —resumió Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo de siempre.

—Y que esta vez lo hizo con la chica incorrecta —agregó James, resignado. —Creo que estuvo a punto de perder el cuello.

—O la polla.

—¿Sabes, Pete? Cuando no está Sirius, haces un excelente trabajo imitando sus comentarios de mierda.

El aludido rió, pero no contagió el buen humor a Remus.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora... —James hizo una mueca de incomprensión. —Ni idea.

—Me encantaría saber qué es exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos —soltó Peter, volviendo a la seriedad. —De verdad. Sirius nunca estuvo tan molesto por una chica.

Remus suspiró, añadiendo un peso más a su cúmulo de frustraciones.

—Es porque Mar es...

—¿Da miedo? —aventuró Peter, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de James. —Ya vale, me callo.

—Es una chica difícil —completó el licántropo, ignorando la interrupción. —No entiendo cómo pudo enredarse con Sirius, la conozco. No tiene intención de andar con idiotas.

—Bueno, por lo que sabemos, el problema es justamente que anda con otro idiota —comentó James, despeinándose el cabello. —¿Verdad?

—¿Pero alguien puede ganarle a Sirius? —inquirió Peter, incrédulo.

—No sé, pero da igual —masculló Remus. —Mientras podamos mantener la paz, no creo que sea buena idea inmiscuirnos donde no nos llaman.

—Pero tu eres amigo de los dos.

—Sí, y por eso les digo que no se entrometan. Hay cosas que solo se pueden resolver entre ellos.

—Si tu lo dices... —James no lucía muy convencido. —De cualquier manera, Lily no querrá dejar las cosas así.

—Lily hará lo mejor para Mar.

—Y yo haré lo mejor para ella.

—¿Y Sirius?

Un silencio delator los inundó.

—Quién sabe. No tengo ni puta idea lo que le pasa con ella —confesó James chasqueando la lengua. —¿Creen que...?

—Olvídalo —lo cortó Peter enseguida, sin poder ocultar su horror. —Nunca pasaría. Menos con Mar —sonrió un poco hacia James. —Él no es como tu.

—Es verdad.

Remus cabeceó antes de seguirlos, en dirección a la Torre. Era verdad. Sirius no era tan estúpido como para enamorarse como un loco como James, y tampoco tenía tanta suerte como para que le saliese bien.

Y él tampoco.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Abril de 1978**

Lily sabía que no iba a poder concentrarse hasta que hablase con Mar, pero el tiempo corría y los exámenes eran en menos de quince días. James también lo sabía e intentaba no interponerse en el camino entre la pelirroja y el conocimiento, por más que los nervios de la chica le impidiesen asimilar la información. Él estaba seguro que incluso si Lily hubiese dado los EXTASIS un mes atrás, hubiese sacado puros Extraordinarios. Era brillante, no hacía falta comprobación alguna.

Sin embargo, le había permitido volverse loca un tiempo, enfrascada en la sala común sobre apuntes que no llegaba a leer, pues su mente volvía a volar lejos, muy lejos.

Hacia la Torre Ravenclaw.

Con paciencia, James aguardaba hasta la noche, cuando se veía más agotada, para coaccionarla a que dejase los libros e intentarse relajarse, aunque fuese por un momento.

—No puedo, James —le aseguraba siempre, con puntualidad, todas las noches. —Necesito terminar de repasar el capítulo cuatro antes de ir a dormir.

—Lily, estudiaste toda la tarde. ¿No crees que es suficiente?

—No.

A pesar del intercambio, la pelirroja abandonaba definitivamente su intento al verlo acomodarse a su lado.

—¿Has hablado con Mar? —preguntaba James en un susurro, quitándole el cabello de encima del cuello. Lily lo miraba de reojo y suspiraba.

—Aún no.

Mar había vuelto a recluirse en su hermetismo cada vez más frío. Mary estaba decaída y la actitud de la chica no ayudaba, Lily creía estar a punto de enloquecer. Contra todo pronóstico, sentía que debía disculparse por la discusión de la mañana de Hogsmeade, y todavía le pesaba el secreto que no había podido contarle, el terrorífico episodio en Brighton. La pelirroja no quería ocultarle información a su amiga, pero Mar no le estaba dando lugar para poder expresarse. La frustraba, y le dolía a la vez, porque estaba segura que Mar necesitaba un poco del cariño del que siempre rehuía. La última pelea con Sirius la había dejado blanca y Lily había resuelto, resignada, a que no le importaba no entender lo que pasaba.

Solo quería estar allí para ella. Solo que Mar no se lo estaba permitiendo.

—Vamos, Lily, deja eso un rato.

Esa noche James había seguido la rutina perfecta. La joven se sentía más cansada que nunca, pues había intentado sin éxito dar con Mar en la última clase de Encantamientos, fracasando de manera estrepitosa.

Nunca se había sentido tan lejana a su amiga, y era algo que le generaba un malestar casi físico.

—No puedo más —confesó, echándose hacia atrás sobre el sillón. No quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, era tardísimo.

—Normal, si seguías tan cerca de ese libro ibas a terminar fundiéndote con él —bromeó James en voz baja, arrancándole un esbozo de sonrisa. —No sé por qué te preocupas tanto. Es como un don que tienes, ¿verdad?

—Voy a tratar de tomarme eso con humor —masculló ella, espiándolo por debajo de las pestañas. James se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad. ¿Novedades?

Lily negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

—Soy un fracaso —susurró, sintiendo cómo debajo de su manga se agolpaba la sangre, avergonzada. —No puedo lidiar con mis amigas, no voy a aprobar ningún examen y seré un desastre para cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Vamos, Lily —James tiró de su brazo, sin éxito. —Entiendo que estés estresada por los EXTASIS, pero no es para tanto... Y con respecto a Mar, pues... Bueno, ya se arreglará.

—¿Cómo sabes? —se lamentó la pelirroja por lo bajo. —Odio cuando eres tan optimista.

—Es un don —ante la falta de respuesta a su broma, James decidió ser sincero. —Porque ya lo viví cientos de veces.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tu ves que Sirius sea bueno lidiando con sus problemas?

A pesar de que no era su objetivo, por debajo de la manga de Lily se asomó una sonrisa que hizo relajar a James, y encogerse de hombros.

—Tiene una media de enojo de una vez cada diez o quince días. Luego de un tiempo, solo te resignas.

—¿Y cómo lo resuelve? —inquirió la chica, sin disimular su curiosidad. Escuchó la risita ahogada de James y su intento por disimularla.

—Pues... todos tenemos diferentes maneras, ¿verdad?

—Puedes decirlo, James.

—Se acuesta con la primera que se presente —confesó, resignado. Era verdad, aunque no por completo. A veces solo descargaba energía en luna llena, o incluso solo se transformaba en perro y se perdía por horas en el Bosque Prohibido. —No puedes ayudar a quien no acepta la ayuda, Lily.

—También odio cuando usas esa lógica.

—Es porque odias que tenga razón.

Esa vez, la risa cristalina de Lily fue sincera, aplastándose el rostro contra el hueco interno de su codo para no delatarse, en vano.

—Bueno, espero que esa no sea la respuesta de Mar —señaló, torciendo el gesto.

—No, el de ella es encerrarse como lo está haciendo ahora.

—No he podido contarle siquiera lo que pasó en Brighton... —dijo, sin prestarle demasiada atención, de nuevo hundiéndose en todas las preocupaciones hilvanadas en su mente. —Tampoco pude disculparme con ella.

—Lily, ya déjalo —le recomendó James, con el aliento pegado a su oído. —Cuando esté lista para hablar contigo, lo sabrás.

Ella emitió un suspiro que quedó enredado en el tejido de su ropa.

—No sabía que podías dar tan buenos consejos como Remus —murmuró con intención, para quitarse las nubes de los ojos.

—¿De quién crees que aprendió él?

—Mentiroso.

—¿Ves? Eso me gusta más. Si sigues preocupándote se te harán arrugas.

Lily había percibido la voz de James cada vez más cerca, pero de cualquier manera la pilló por sorpresa cuando sintió los labios del chico apoyándose sobre la curva de su cuello, esa que él mismo había descubierto. En vez de retirar el brazo de su rostro, apretó la mano en un puño y lo dejó hacer, maravillada por cómo ese simple roce podía desarmarla y dejarla aturdida por completo.

James sonrió contra su piel y siguió besándola, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hacia abajo, erizándole todo a su paso.

Eso también era parte de las rutinas de la noche, aunque no se daba siempre con la misma frecuencia. Algunos besos, algunas caricias, nunca en el mismo orden ni en el mismo lugar. Lily perdía la noción de tiempo y espacio cuando eso sucedía, mareada de sensaciones nuevas y arrebatadoras.

Percibió el movimiento de James pegado a su costado, haciendo equilibrio con las manos contra el sillón para tener acceso al cuello blanco que asomaba entre su ropa, deslizándose hasta la clavícula para delinearla con la punta de la lengua. Lily suspiró sin darse cuenta, rendida de inmediato a esa sensación sofocante que le provocaba el chico cada vez que quedaban a solas. Los labios de James siguieron recorriendo, entusiasmados, abriéndose camino hacia el sur y provocándole una carrera desenfrenada a su corazón.

Se permitió lamer el nacimiento de su pecho antes de retirarse de golpe y desplomarse a su lado.

Era la parte más frustante de la noche.

James siempre se detenía. Lily no lo había alcanzado a frenar, pues él solito había marcado el límite que había que respetar en sus besos y en sus caricias, como si tocar más allá fuese algo que no podía permitirse. La pelirroja quitó de inmediato el brazo de su rostro en llamas para abrir mucho los ojos, asombrada y un poco mareada.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Estaba temblando, y estaba segura que se debía a la excitación. El estómago le había dado un vuelco de anticipación al sentir la lengua caliente de James tan cerca, le dolían los pezones de deseo.

Pero James estaba allí, poniendo una breve distancia y sonriendo como si quisiera disculparse.

Malinterpretó su mirada y se revolvió el cabello.

—Me dejé llevar, lo lamento —dijo, con una ligereza que no sentía. —Pero ese es el punto, ¿no? Tranquilízate, y todo saldrá bien.

Lily se había quedado con la boca seca, muda ante el desarrollo precipitado de los acontecimientos. No sabía cómo mierda expresar lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

 _Necesitaba_ a James. Necesitaba que su lengua siguiese el camino cortado de manera tan brusca.

Él se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez para darle un dulce beso en los labios con sabor a despedida, que Lily no se atrevió a profundizar.

—Ve a descansar, anda —le recomendó con cariño. Su dedo índice vagó un momento por su mejilla ardiendo antes de cortar el contacto. —Y mañana será otro día. Te irá bien, Lily. Te lo prometo.

—Vale —consiguió articular la pelirroja, recogiendo torpemente sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de James. —Buenas noches.

Volvió a sentirse mareada cuando el joven la tomó por la cintura y le regaló un último beso antes de dejarla ir, agitada, hirviendo. Intentó mantener su expresión neutra, sabiendo que James esperaría a que subiese las escaleras antes de marcharse a su habitación, pero era difícil mantener la concentración peldaño a peldaño.

Frustrada, entró en su cuarto sin mirar atrás y se encerró en el baño incluso con los apuntes que llevaba en el pecho, lanzándolos sobre la tapa del váter de cualquier manera.

Le estaba volviendo loca la parsimonia de James. Había entendido su tacto como una muestra de respeto hacia ella, lo sabía, lo había experimentado la noche en la que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Pero esa deferencia empezaba a herirla en su propio deseo, pues se sentía arder cada vez que James se detenía.

 _Quería_ continuar.

Quería saber hasta dónde se atrevía a llegar.

Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Aceptaba los límites de James —esos que estaba imponiendo para ella— sin poder hacerle saber que ella ya no los quería. O sí. Pero quería ampliarlos, extenderlos. Le aterraba la idea de tener sexo, pero le quemaba la ausencia de él.

Era una maldita contradicción que no podía resolver en aquellos momentos, agobiada por los exámenes y tan preocupada por sus amigas.

Avergonzada y ofuscada, se quitó a trompicones la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior y con el pulso acelerado. No encendió la ducha.

Se miró al espejo, sonrojada y casi desnuda, preguntándose si estaría lista para que James la viese así. Se cubrió los pechos con las palmas, ganándose un tirón debajo del ombligo. Espió por debajo del sujetador para notar que aún tenía los pechos dolorosamente erguidos, deseosos de aquello que se le habían negado.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo reaccionaría James al verla de esa manera? Le avergonzaba muchísimo notar su excitación, pero la evidencia era incontrastable. Le faltaba el oxígeno al imaginarse pidiéndole a James que la tocara, que la besara más fuerte, más profundo. Que la recorriese entera, incluso hasta el punto pulsante que estaba llenándola de una delirante humedad que no se atrevía a comprobar.

Abrió la ducha de un movimiento rápido y se quitó el resto de la ropa interior sin pensarlo, para que el agua le cayese rabioso en la espalda.

Era ridícula. Estaba atrapada en esa situación por su culpa, y por su culpa también era que no podía salir de ella. Pensó en James, y en su sonrisa, y sus caricias y la manera en la que la hacía suspirar, mientras deslizaba su mano entre las piernas imaginando si a James le agradaría encontrarla así, dispuesta y tan confundida por un poco más de piel.

Un poco más de él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Mayo de 1978**

—Bueno, señores, ha sido un placer compartir todos estos años con ustedes.

—Sirius, ni siquiera yo estoy tan borracho —le había espetado Peter, riéndose y dándole un empujón que no desestabilizó ni un poco a su amigo. Él le hizo un ademán para quitárselo de encima y volver a su posición heróica sobre la cama, con la botella a modo de espada.

—Deja de hacer el tonto ya, Sirius —le pidió Remus, que estaba más pálido que nunca, terminando de abotonarse el abrigo. —Ya tengo que irme.

—¿Seguro no quieres que te llevemos un poco más de whisky? —se carcajeó James desde su posición más alejada, meciendo el interior de su propia bebida en su dirección. —No es problema colarlo en la enfermería.

Era la última luna llena en Hogwarts y había coincidido con la última noche antes de los exámenes. Sirius no había necesitado excusa pero le había venido de perlas para convencer a los demás que eso merecía un buen surtido de bebidas y muchas ganas de joder.

—Ya estoy bien, y dejen ya de beber —masculló el licántropo rodando los ojos. —Los veo más tarde.

—Yo soy el peludo —exclamó Sirius con sorna, haciendo que Remus rodase los ojos. Peter abrió el quinto paquete de brujas fritas de la noche.

—Y yo el pequeño, no lo olvides —le siguió la broma, cogiendo una gran cantidad de comida antes de zampársela de dos bocados. —Sería bueno que terminase el curso sin perder la cola.

—Son insoportables —se lamentó Remus, sin que nadie lo escuchase, pues los tres habían estallado en carcajadas. —¿James?

—¿Qué?

El licántropo ya estaba en la puerta, listo.

—Si quieres puedes llevarme un cigarro.

Se marchó antes de que los silbidos y abucheos lo alcanzaran, incluso una almohada que había lanzado Sirius con una carcajada.

—Maldito lobo virgen —había exclamado, con esa risa floja de borrachera.

—No puedo creer que en verdad sea nuestra última luna llena aquí —se atrevió a decir Peter cuando las carcajadas descendieron su nivel.

—Vamos, Pete, esto era para no ponernos nostálgicos —le recordó James con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo la botella a medio vaciar. —Olvídalo y diviértete.

—Exacto —Sirius había sacado pitillos y se los lanzó con maestría, encendiendo el suyo de inmediato. —De cualquier forma estamos jodidos, así que solo disfruta.

—¿Qué va a pasar de aquí en adelante, con las siguentes? —Peter no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Sirius rodó los ojos.

—No sé, y no es momento para pensarlo ahora.

—Lo iremos resolviendo, Pete —lo tranquilizó James, rodeado de un aura de tabaco. —No dejaremos solo a Remus, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Vale.

—En vez de hablar de estupideces, podrías contarnos tu, Cuernos, hasta dónde llegaste al fin con la pelirroja —sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa pedante, sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. —Para ir caldeando el ambiente.

—Eres un imbécil.

—De seguro apenas la has besado —le siguió el juego Peter de inmediato, intercambiando una divertida mirada con Sirius que no auguraba nada bueno.

—La pelirroja es una frígida, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Sirius, voy a dejarte sin orejas.

—Mejor que tu sin dignidad.

Peter echó una carcajada que obligó a James a chasquear la lengua y empinar un largo sorbo de su botella.

—Admítelo, James, aún no se han acostado —canturreó Sirius, alentado por las reacciones de Peter. —Ni lo harán en un futuro cercano.

—No le quiebres las esperanzas de ese modo —fingió molestarse Peter, torciendo el gesto. —Al menos ahora tiene esperanzas.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran, adelante —los alentó James, con una indiferencia que no sentía. —Yo sé lo que hago.

—Meterte en las bragas de Lily seguro que no.

—¿Por qué eres tan...? —el chico bajó los brazos, derrotado. —Olvídalo. No te soporto.

—Nadie lo hace y aún sigue aquí —señaló Peter encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius sonrió como si le hubiesen hecho el mejor cumplido del mundo.

La noche llegó sin aviso, redondeando por completo la luna brillante en lo alto, mientras los tres trastabillaban un poco ebrios debajo de la capa, rumbo al pasadizo. Era la última noche, sí, pero no deseaban hacer algo especial o diferente. No significaba nada: por más que no volvieran al castillo, iban a seguir siendo ellos.

Merodeadores.

Peter se había transformado a mitad de camino, harto de los empujones de Sirius, para poder hacer más espacio. James, riendo por lo bajo, había intentado cazar a la rata escurridiza que lo mordió sin remilgos y fue abriéndose camino.

—Puta noche —había dicho Sirius de repente, borrando un poco el buen humor. —De verdad es la última.

—No te pongas sentimental ahora —lo había reprendido James antes de empujarlo y salir a los jardines, hacia el Sauce. Nada diferente había ocurrido esa noche. Se colaron por el pasadizo una vez que Peter inmovilizó el árbol y llegaron pronto a la Casa de los Gritos, con los primeros aullidos lastimeros del lobo en busca de sus amigos.

—Un placer compartir cada noche de luna llena con ustedes, caballeros —había repetido Sirius haciendo una exagerada fluorita al pie de la edificación antes de transformarse en perro, seguido por James. Peter se encaramó de inmediato al lomo del ciervo, antes de entrar en la casa y encontrarse con Remus.

El lobo, a pesar de todo, se veía ansioso aguardando en soledad. Sirius echó a correr, saltando en dos patas para caerle encima, con las fauces abiertas y toda la vida que le quedaba en las venas. Remus le respondió de la misma manera, rodando por el piso en un juego feroz que ya se conocían de memoria.

Nada cambiaba, seguían siendo cuatro bajo la luna, ebrios de juventud y ganas de joder. La noche los envolvió y les permitió salir al pueblo, rodar, andar y rugir de éxtasis como lo habían hecho los últimos cinco años y esperaban continuar haciéndolo por toda la eternidad.

Las cosas se salían de control sin previo aviso, era algo que habían aprendido con la experiencia.

Los aullidos cortaron su tono de golpe, y el resto pasó muy rápido. Con la emoción de la última noche todavía palpitante bajo la piel, ninguno comprendió bien qué estaba pasando hasta que el ciervo se interpuso en el camino de un lobo que no deseaba decirle adiós a aquello, ganándose un mordisco profundo y ponzoñoso que el perro tuvo que cortar antes de que destrozase la mitad de su amigo. Peter chilló, subiéndose al lomo de James por su pata para darse cuenta de que el animal había perdido el conocimiento, volviendo a chillar para llamar la atención de Sirius que estaba intentando quitar al lobo del medio.

La sangre de James había empezado a bañar la hierba fría del amanecer, mientras el enorme perro obligaba a Remus a regresar a la Casa de los Gritos, dejando a Peter muerto de miedo buscando las luces del alba.

Sirius regresó como hombre, pálido como la cera a buscar a sus amigos cuando el cielo al fin comenzó a clarear. Peter hizo lo propio, observando con horror el cuerpo tendido del ciervo.

—No pasa nada —le había asegurado Sirius con la voz ronca. —Salimos de peores.

Peter quería contradecirlo pero no encontró las palabras. Obligaron a James a regresar a su forma humana antes de cogerlo entre los dos para llevarlo al castillo, de la manera más imperceptible. Sirius se había asegurado de que Remus estuviese bien, y que Madame Pomfrey lo recogiese, no sin antes asegurarle con una mirada profunda que no era su culpa.

Creía firmemente en lo que decía. No era la primera vez que alguno de los tres salía mal parado de una luna llena, y estaba seguro que no sería la ú con modorra de ensueño los dormitorios, echándose la capa y borrando los restos de sangre que James perdía con preocupante celeridad.

No habían acudido a la enfermería ni una sola vez en cinco años por heridas de luna llena. Peter empezaba a creer que ese récord se había acabado, cuando ayudó a Sirius a tender el cuerpo magullado de James sobre su cama.

Lucía pésimo.

—Sirius, esto no es algo que podamos resolver solos —se atrevió a balbucear al fin, concentrado en la enorme masa sanguinolienta en la que se había convertido gran parte del costado de su amigo. Remus lo había mordido con ganas, no de manera amistosa. Había querido hacerle daño.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo él, tomando la varita sin darse cuenta de que le temblaba el pulso.

Guardaban el botiquín de pociones que el mismo Remus hacía y mantenía para ocasiones como aquellas, porque en el fondo el licántropo sabía lo peligroso que era su diversión de todos los meses. Los tres tenían marcados en el cuerpo los recuerdos de la luna, y procuraban no hacer un gran escándalo sobre ello, no era tan terrible.

Sirius actuó con rapidez, como siempre, mientras Peter anticipaba sin necesidad de palabras su siguiente movimiento. Pero James seguía sangrando sin remedio, a pesar de los esfuerzo de sus amigos que empezaban a asustarse de cara al cielo de la mañana.

—Mierda —Sirius soltó la varita de un ademán brusco y de dos zancadas alcanzó el baño para arrebatar una toalla limpia y apretársela en la zona dañada a James, tiñéndola de inmediato de rojo. —¡Mierda!

—¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer? —susurró Peter, más asustado que nunca. —Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, Sirius, esto se nos escapa de las manos.

—Nos queda una semana para graduarnos —masculló Sirius, abriendo mucho los ojos. Lucía un poco desquiciado. —Nos van a expulsar a una jodidas semana de terminar. ¡MIERDA!

Peter se sobresaltó ante la exclamación frustrada, imposibilitado de pensar otra solución. Aterrado, vio como el joven apretaba bien la toalla contra James antes de erguirse e inhalar una larga bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse.

—Está bien, ya sé qué haremos —dijo al fin, sintiendo como cada segundo estaba más cerca del desastre. —No te asustes, Pete, todo estará bien.

—Llevémoslo a la enfermería —suplicó el aludido, con el rostro contraído. —Luego nos inventamos una excusa. Dumbledore no va a echarnos ahora. No...

—Llama a Lily —interrumpió Sirius, sin hacerle caso.

—¿A Lily? —se horrorizó Peter, empezando a pensar que había perdido el juicio.

—Sí. Búscala en los dormitorios, transfórmate en rata si hace falta, y pídele que traiga a Mar.

—Sirius, ¿qué...?

—Si hay alguien que va a poder ayudarnos es ella, Pete. Sé lo que te digo. Apúrate. Yo voy a tratar de frenar toda esta puta sangre.

No tuvo el tino para negarse. Peter asintió y cogió la capa al vuelo, antes de salir corriendo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Porque en el fondo, no había nada más que pudiese hacer salvo confiar rabiosamente en el loco de Sirius Black.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **22 de Abril de 1978**

A Benji no le agradaba que lo desnudasen. Prefería hacerlo él, cortando amable pero firme el contacto para quitarse la ropa aprisa y continuar con lo que estuviese haciendo. Tessa ya lo sabía, llevaba años lidiando con las pequeñas manías del rubio, y de cualquier manera volvía a intentarlo, enredando los dedos finos en los botones de su camisa para poder desprendérsela.

Benji olía a sudor limpio, había salido del entrenamiento y no había tenido tiempo de ducharse. No había tenido tiempo de nada, en verdad, pues solo se habían encontrado en el hotel en el que ella estaba parando y ni siquiera le había saludado. Tessa podía intuir que estaba agobiado y un poco enojado, cuando sonrió entre besos al notar su pulso firme rodeándole las muñecas para detenerla.

—No siempre tienes que ser tan metódico, Ben —susurró, mezclando su aliento contra el del chico antes de que se separase para quitarse la ropa. Él no dijo nada, terminando de desprenderse de todo sin remilgos. Nunca sentía vergüenza, y a Tessa eso la ponía a mil.

Los ojos claro de Benji la atraparon por un segundo, sonriendo de anticipación. El estómago de la mujer dio un vuelco, como si aún fuese adolescente, y se suicidó a sus pies, en el momento exacto en el que el rubio se erguía completamente desnudo a su lado y le cogía las muñecas para sostenerlas por encima de su cabeza, aplastándola contra la pared.

A pesar de estar vestida, sabía quién era la verdadera víctima en aquella habitación. Benji tenía la maldita costumbre de observarla como un si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, analizando cada gesto y cada suspiro para evaluar mejor cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Con ese gesto que tenía que no alcanzaba a ser sonrisa, mantuvo los ojos fijos en su rostro mientras descendía hasta deslizar la nariz por el hueco entre sus senos, cubiertos solo por el sostén. Lamió despacio el límite donde comenzaba la tela, incendiándola con la mirada cubriendo toda la curva hasta alcanzar el otro. Inclinado sobre su pecho, no había dejado de sostenerle los brazos en alto, inmovilizándola por completo.

A su merced.

Sonrió un poco más y las rodillas de Tessa se aflojaron cuando mordió el sostén para quitarlo del medio y poder succionar con ganas su parte más sensible. Gimió, lastimera, porque Benji conseguía que todo fuese una tortura, hasta esa manera demoníaca de lamerle con intención el pezón erecto.

—Ben, suéltame —dijo, con la voz ronca, sin obtener respuesta. Consiguió hacerse espacio cuando el joven abandonó su pecho sin molestarse en arreglar el desastre para besarla, consiguiendo colar su muslo entre los suyos, haciendo presión en el punto correcto.

Benji gruñó un poco, hundiéndose en su boca y soltando una mano para poder volver a hacerse con el poder. La obligó a retirarse y le coló la mano por debajo del culo, levantando su falda hasta la cadera y haciéndole abrir las piernas para hacerse sitio. Tessa no necesitó indicación para colgarse de su cintura, ya olvidándose de su parcial inmovilidad para poder acercarse más al miembro caliente y duro del joven. Aplastó su parte más íntima contra la de Benji, frotándose con ansia a pesar de la tela de sus bragas, empapada en excitación.

Al fin el rubio la soltó, con un gemido, para deshacerse definitivamente del sujetador y liberar por completo sus pechos para sostenerlos con las palmas mientras le besaba el cuello. Tessa dejó caer los brazos, vencida, para enredarse en él por completo. Benji había empezado a jadear, alterado por el movimiento sinuoso que hacía ella con sus caderas, dándole calor a su excitación al frotarla contra su clítoris. Él aumentó el vaivén, golpeándola contra la pared y abandonando su tarea para tomarla con las palmas abiertas por el culo para alzarla y llevarla en andas hasta la cama, tumbándola de frente.

Ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios, cuando Benji le permitió tomar su erección, de pie al borde del colchón. Se dio el lujo de hacerlo despacio, pulsando primero en la punta mojada antes de empezar a masturbarlo como sabía que le gustaba. Benji inspiró ruidosamente y se dejó hacer, inclinado hacia atrás, pero sin cerrar los ojos. Era el único hombre que había conocido que no perdía la mirada en momentos como ese, y a Tessa le generaba un calor imposible. Le ofreció una caricia lánguida en el pecho antes de abandonarlo, con la mano pringada de semen, para devolverle la mirada cargada de intención antes de darle una probada a su propia piel.

Benji siempre redoblaba los juegos.

Se tumbó encima, sin recostar su peso contra su cuerpo, para volver a sujetarle los brazos y darle solo un lengüetazo delirante a su seno, bañándolo con su aliento caliente para endurecerlo hasta límites orgásmicos. La soltó para enganchar su mirada, deslizándose hacia abajo para poder, al fin, retirarle las bragas con un solo dedo.

Tessa dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, rendida al placer. Sabía lo que vendría, y sabía que estaba a punto de correrse de anticipación.

Sintió el aliento de Benji a propósito, inundando el espacio entre sus piernas antes de que su lengua delinease a la perfección el límite de su entrada, con una cadencia tortuosa e infinita. Jadeó, intentando no retorcerse de placer, mientras Benji se hundía con la boca entera sobre su parte más íntima, succionando y lamiendo los rincones más necesitados.

—Ben, por favor… ¡Ben!

Dos dedos se colaron sin esfuerzo, añadiéndose a los labios ardiendo del joven, terminando de deshacerla por completo.

—¡Ah!

Se vino con la piel contra la boca de Benji, como estaba segura que era su intención. La tensión sobre sus músculos desapareció con la sensación de estar flotando en éxtasis, dejándola laxa contra la cama, aturdida.

No había terminado.

Benji sonrió, un poco pagado de sí mismo, antes de hacerla girar sobre sí misma para que tenerla de espaldas.

—¿Qué…? —jadeó, todavía demasiado sensible para comprender otra cosa. La caricia del rubio le erizó la piel, recorriéndole toda la columna. Comprendió sus intenciones cuando sintió la humedad de su miembro dejándole un reguero tibio hacia el final de la cadera, metiéndose luego entre sus glúteos. Tessa ronroneó, satisfecha, antes de estirar los brazos y curvar la espalda para ofrecerse entera, levantándose un poco sobre las rodillas para que Benji pudiese maniobrar con facilidad. Él hundió las yemas debajo de los huesos de su cadera para seguir jugando, dibujando fantasías calientes con su excitación, paladeando las ganas de meterse en su interior y arrepintiéndose al último segundo. Le fascinaba ver cómo su miembro se perdía en la hendidura del culo de Tessa, que lo movía en círculos sugerentes y lo hacía deslizarse hasta su entrada resbalosa, antes de regresar al juego.

De pronto, Benji inspiró, sujetándola tan fuerte que terminaría por quebrarla, cortando abruptamente el paseo para ingresar de una estocada profunda. Tessa gritó de satisfacción, ahogando el propio gemido del rubio, que se quedó inmóvil un segundo para recuperar el aire.

—No te… —farfulló ella, arqueándose aún más para dejarle acceso perfecto. —No te detengas.

—No pensaba hacerlo —Benji recuperó el aliento y arremetió otra vez, esta vez sin abandonar el ritmo frenético de las embestidas. Se dejó llevar, gruñendo y apretándole las caderas y el culo para enterrarse en ella hasta que lo sacudió un orgasmo violento que le cortó la respiración.

Jadeando, se desplomó contra Tessa, que estaba buscando aire con la mejilla pegada a las sábanas.

—Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo, Ben —susurró, entrecortada, terminando de girarse para observar el techo. El pecho le subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante.

—No digas tonterías —repuso él, besándole el hombro antes de rodar para darle espacio. Aunque lucía agitado, se veía sereno, como siempre. Acababa de correrse con rabia, pero Benji ya podía volver a aparentar normalidad absoluta, desnudo sobre la cama. Inspiró profundo una última vez y se levantó, para servir agua y dar un largo sorbo antes de tenderle a Tessa.

Ella se arrebujó entre las mantas, acomodándose el cabello y aceptando en silencio. Su garganta le agradeció el líquido fresco.

—¿Ya no estás enojado? —preguntó, cuando se aseguró que la voz no le fallaría. Benji se giró, con una ceja enarcada.

—Yo no estoy enojado.

Tessa sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. Eres demasiado evidente, ¿sabes?

El rubio recuperó el vaso para servir una última vez antes de dejar todo sobre la mesita y hacerse sitio sobre el lecho, dejando que Tessa buscara enseguida su calor.

—No estoy enojado —repitió, con tranquilidad, pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros. —Estoy preocupado. Pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Cómo qué?

El silencio sugerente de Benji le dio una pista a Tessa sobre por dónde se dirigían los pensamientos del joven. Sin embargo, cuando habló, la sorprendió.

—Al nos vió el otro día, en la cafetería —repuso, sin perder el aplomo.

—Ah.

No estaba segura qué decir. Benji se había obcecado en ser rabiosamente discreto y ella había aprendido con el tiempo a aceptarlo. No tenían una relación formal, era cierto, pero cuando era más niña y más tonta, le desagradaba todo ese secretismo. En verdad, el rubio no la ocultaba, solo era demasiado celoso de su privacidad.

—Eso te pasa por querer ser tan jodidamente caballero —se burló al fin, picándolo con un dedo. —Podríamos haber venido aquí y ya.

—Hay cosas que prefiero hablar vestido —la contradijo él, con intención. —Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti.

—Y ahora tu amiga sabe demasiado de mí.

—No te pongas en ese plan —suspiró, torciendo el gesto. —Ya sabes que no es así.

Tessa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser tu novia secreta, da igual.

—No eres ningún secreto —respondió Benji con firmeza. —Y no eres mi novia.

—Gracias a Merlín, porque no te soportaría —sonrió ella, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, Benji era demasiado asfixiante. Su relación era posible porque Tessa pasaba largos períodos de viaje, y podían estar distanciados por meses. —¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Qué le dijiste a Alice sobre mí —se exasperó, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio. El latido de su corazón era sereno, y eso la relajaba.

—La verdad.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para la verdad, ¿no?

—No —Benji se movió apenas para desentenderse del asunto. —Ya te dije que no estoy ocultando nada.

—Díselo a los últimos cinco años —ironizó Tessa, pero Benji no le siguió el juego. Había algo más que no estaba contándole. —¿Y qué más?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, Benji, te conozco hace demasiado tiempo. Y sobre todo, me acuesto contigo hace demasiado tiempo. Sé perfectamente que cuando traes esa cara es porque Dorcas volvió a hacer de las suyas.

No hubo cambio perceptible, pero Tessa supo que el joven se había puesto tenso. El silencio se escurrió, frío, entre las sábanas, hasta que Benji dejó salir el aire lentamente.

—Se está acostando con un tipo del Ministerio.

—¿Estás celoso? —la pregunta salió dos octavas más aguda. Ella parpadeó, incrédula, y se irguió un poco para mirarlo a la cara. No podía ser.

—No —y provocó que la mujer se desinflara otra vez, resignada. Era tan visceralmente sincero que no podía sospechar lo contrario. —Me molesta que esté haciéndolo en el trabajo.

—Bueno, ella es así, ¿verdad?

—Debería dejar de comportarse como una cría.

—No todos pueden ser tan serios como tu, Ben —suspiró Tessa, sincera. —Creo que ya deberías tenerlo claro.

—Me molesta su irresponsabilidad.

—Y no que se esté acostando con otro.

—Es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella.

—Salvo ser irresponsable —aclaró ella, conteniendo la risa entre los labios. A veces era demasiado divertida la seriedad obtusa de Benji.

—Será Auror. Implica responsabilidad.

—Ay, Ben, eres exasperante —se carcajeó Tessa ante la mueca impasible del joven. Quiso expresar su verdadera opinión al respecto, pero decidió morderse la lengua y callar, como solía hacer con ese tema. —Solo déjala. ¿Qué harás en la noche?

—¿Quieres cenar? —propuso él, ofreciendo caricias distraídas a la piel desnuda de su espalda. Tessa se acomodó mejor para recibirlas, relajada. —Luego tengo que ir a recoger a Al.

—Vale.

—Vas a tener que moverte de aquí si ese es el plan.

—Deja de ser tan metódico por una vez —murmuró Tessa, cerrando los ojos. Lo abrazó más, enredando la mitad de su cuerpo con el de él antes de suspirar de satisfacción. —Déjame quedarme así un rato más.

Benji se permitió una ligera pausa.

—Está bien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí volvemos con estos jueves de actualización que me están entusiasmando demasiado. Ya sé que es un rollo de leer, pero bueno... no puedo detenerme ahora, lo lamento._

 _Tengo algunas poquitas acotaciones sobre el capítulo de esta semana._

 _En primer lugar voy a disculparme porque OTRA VEZ no conseguí cerrar la línea de Hogwarts. No sé cómo sigo alargándome de esta manera, es grosero. Tenía todo pensado, como siempre, y luego se me ocurre alguna tontería más para añadir, y una escena por aquí y por allá vuelven a hacer un capítulo mortalmente kilométrico. La buena noticia es que definitivamente el próximo que retome de aquí será el último. Ya no hay nada más que pueda agregar porque ya lo diagramé con lujo de detalles así que pueden respirar. Nos despediremos al fin del castillo y podremos enlazar con la línea de la graduación, ¡al fin!_

 _Por otro lado, todavía no sé si la semana próxima voy a publicar este último o voy a dar un salto en el tiempo. Tengo preparadas ambas cosas, así que será cuestión de decidir y ya._

 _Por último, quiero tomarme un pequeño espacio para agradecerle infinitamente a_ SofiaBlack _por su review —no puedo contestarte porque no tienes cuenta, pero si estás en Facebook o en Twitter, ¡no dudes en agregarme!— que me dejó contentísima y ya que estoy, hacerles un breve anuncio._

 _Saben que es imposible para mí resistirme demasiado a las mil aristas que voy abriendo en esta historia —algunas súper pensadas y calculadas por años y otras no tanto—, así que creo que voy a lanzar un proyecto que tenía en mente hace mucho y que había decidido descartar por falta de tiempo. Sin embargo, llegamos a un punto en la historia en la que me parece muy, MUY interesante que pudiese intentarlo, a ver qué me cuentan._

 _El nuevo spin-off de Guerra se va a llamar_ _«_ **Reclutas** _»_ _, y va a hablar un poquito de la vida de algunos personajes no tan principales en este fic. Voy a contar algunas cosas y escenas claves que ocurrieron antes de la extensión temporal en la que empieza la historia, de la vida de —principalmente— Dorcas y Benji, un poco de Alice y Frank, y el resto de la Orden: Fabian, Gideon, Caradoc, Hestia, Edgar y Emmeline. Voy a serles sincera. ADORO a todos los personajes de mi fic, a todos, incluso a los más secundarios. Sin embargo, Reclutas será un poco una excusa para contarles más sobre Dor y Benji, porque los amo y creo que merecen más._

 _En un principio, había estructurado la cosa para incluir esos recuerdos de niñez y adolescencia dentro de Guerra, pero luego pensé que sería interesante tenerlos aparte, junto a los primeros pasos de la Orden._

 _Estoy embrollándome de nuevo. Si les interesa el proyecto, ¡me lo cuentan! Saben que me pueden encontrar aquí, por PM, en Twitter como **CeciTonks** y en Facebook en el grupo de **Jily Squad**._

 _Les adelanto que estoy muy entusiasmada al respecto._

 _Y es todo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo jueves!_

 _Los adoro._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	56. LVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LVI**

 _«You can't hide yourself_

 _You can't run_

 ** _We're fighting for our lives_**

 _And we just can't lose again_

 _There's not much time_

 _Be ready to fight.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Marzo de 1979**

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que fue ignorado por completo, dando paso a un encadenamiento de personas que buscaban no trastabillar. Dorcas farfullaba incoherencias y se removía tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Alice y de Frank, que la sujetaban por la cintura y la habían obligado a pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros para llevarla por el camino correcto. Ella se había resistido y casi parecía una niña, a punto de flotar sobre el suelo gracias a la altura de sus dos amigos que se habían hartado de intentar razonar con ella.

Benji y Caradoc cerraban la comitiva, asegurándose que nadie los hubiese seguido.

—Recuéstenla en la cama —había pedido el último, sin quitarse por completo el rasto de orden en la voz. A Dearborn le costaba salirse de su papel de jefe, pero los demás se habían acostumbrado tanto que ya prácticamente no le prestaban atención. Alice, farfullando, le hizo señas a Frank y entre los dos la plantaron en el sillón, haciendo que Dorcas enseguida cayera hacia atrás con una risa descontrolada.

Benji cerró y Caradoc enarcó una ceja, en una pregunta muda. Al rodó los ojos.

—Ya está bien —comentó, reforzada por un asentimiento de Frank.

—Va a enfermarse así —replicó Dearborn, sin ceder. Dor no parecía enterarse de que hablaban de ella, retorciéndose en el sillón como una maníaca entre risitas veladas.

—Claro que no —sonrió Frank, haciéndole otra seña a Al con la cabeza. Llegó hasta Caradoc para darle una palmadita condescendiente. —Dor jamás se siente mal con la borrachera.

—Solo resaca —aclaró Al con el índice levantado. —No la vi jamás vomitar, la muy maldita.

—Algunos toleran mejor el alcohol que otros —intervino Benji con tranquilidad, pasando las manos por los bolsillos. —Dorcas debería aprender cuál es su límite. Ya no es una niña.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Ya la conoces.

—Ya me encargo yo de ella —se ofreció el rubio, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba la joven. —Pueden ir, tranquilos —despuntó una sonrisa hacia Alice, que pilló al vuelo y la coloreó de un rojo intenso. Frank se rió, y volvió a hacer señas para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Están seguros de eso? —inquirió Caradoc, a pesar de que estaba siendo arrastrado a la salida por la pareja. Tenía el ceño fruncido como cuando no conseguía mantener sus papeles en orden en la oficina.

Alice se despidió de Benji con una mirada antes de regresar la atención hacia su jefe, sonriendo con melancolía.

—Tienes que ser menos permisiva con ella, Caradoc —le recomendó, abriendo la puerta para salir del apartamento. —Te lo digo yo que llevo siendo permisiva con ella más de diez años.

Benji desde su sitio solo llegó a ver la mueca torcida de su jefe antes de admitir.

—Me recuerda un poco a mi hija.

No pudo oír más pues Frank cerró, dejándolo a solas con la risita incontrolable de Dorcas sobre el sillón. Él se giró, frotándose el rostro cansado antes de dirigirse a ella.

—Vamos, Dor. La fiesta terminó.

Benji no había bebido más de dos copas, pues aunque le agradaban las bebidas espumeantes, le incordiaba que disminuyera sus reflejos. No le gustaba no poder sentirte por completo dueño de sí mismo, por lo que jamás había pillado una borrachera. Dorcas, claro, era otro cantar.

—¿Pero qué dices? —se extrañó ella, tardando un poco en enfocarlo. —Espera. ¿En dónde estamos?

Benji suspiró.

—En tu casa —respondió con simpleza. —Al y Frank ya se marcharon.

—¿Al se fue? —se lamentó la aludida, poniendo morritos ridículos. —¡No es justo! Frank siempre se la lleva en la mejor parte.

—Te digo que la fiesta terminó, Dorcas —repitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Vamos, debes irte a la cama. Y deberías tomarte una poción, mañana vas a despertarte con una resaca imposible —ella parpadeó, sin terminar de entender lo que decía. —Vale, aunque te la mereces.

Dorcas chasqueó la lengua, desestimando todo lo que el rubio estaba diciendo y se incorporó apenas para poder extenderle los brazos como una niña pequeña.

—Al menos llévame, anda.

Su aspecto era ridículo. Tenía el elaborado peinado deshecho, había confabulado con Alice para conseguir unas pociones o cremas —Benji no había prestado suficiente atención— para que aquel día el cabello le cayera ondulado en vez del lacio de siempre, aunque las horas de fiesta habían acabado sin remedio con toda su pulcritud. La túnica de plata con ese escote de infierno parecía haber perdido la capacidad de enredar a los hombres gracias a su mueca infantil y los brazos extendidos, al borde de hacer una pataleta si él no la tomaba. El rubio suspiró apenas antes de inclinarse y pasar un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas para levantarla en andas.

Dorcas se carcajeó con el movimiento y enseguida se acomodó, encerrándolo con las manos tras su nuca. Era pesada, pero Benji no protestó, empujando con la pierna la puerta del dormitorio para poder tener acceso.

—Por qué eres tan aburrido, Ben —canturreaba pataleando sin importarle la túnica ni el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el joven para sostenerla sin caer. —Es lo que siempre me pregunto. Por qué nuestro bobo Ben se aburre tanto... —le había impreso una entonación que no encajaba, pero le importaba bien poco.

Él la ignoró y la soltó sobre el colchón, dejando que Dorcas cayera desparramada de espaldas, sonriente. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Buenas noches —dijo Benji despacio, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—¿Estás seguro que la fiesta terminó? —tartamudeó la muchacha, riéndose sin causa. —¿Por qué insistes tanto en morirte de seriedad?

Benji no quiso seguirle el juego y solo la miró con algo de exasperación antes de darle la espalda. Estaba pensando en poner algún hechizo para impedirle salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente, Dorcas podía ser un peligro borracha como estaba. Y no eran tiempos para andar correteando por ahí. Por eso mismo no se dió cuenta el salto que pegó ella para incorporarse y jalarle la muñeca, riéndose de su expresión sorprendida.

Tiró tan fuerte, y de manera tan desbalanceada, que el rubio terminó encima de ella, con las narices rozándose. Benji podía oler el aliento dulzón y cálido que salía de Dorcas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya no pareces tan aburrido —le dijo, enarcando ambas cejas. —No tengo nada debajo de la túnica.

Los ojos claro del joven se clavaron en los desafiantes de Dorcas, que parecía estar pasándose la broma de su vida.

—Ya lo sabía.

Se deshizo de un ademán brusco del agarre para hincar los codos sobre el colchón y retirar su peso de encima de Dorcas, pero ella aprovechó, risueña, para apoyar la palma sobre el pecho de Benji. No estaba tan borracha como para no darse cuenta de que latía a un ritmo desbocado. El rubio se quedó muy quieto ante el contacto, desviando la mirada hacia el espacio entre sus cuerpos, el brazo desnudo de Dor y su túnica desastrosa revelando demasiada piel.

Había bajado la guardia, y ella no esperó confirmación.

Bajó despacio la palma, recorriéndole el estómago con sinuosidad de ensueño, descendiendo sin remilgos hasta la entrepierna de Benji, a una temperatura mucho más alta que el resto de su cuerpo. Sonrió, felina, y se relamió los labios a propósito antes de apretar, recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta abultada en la zona. Benji estaba tieso como un palo, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

—Al menos ahora sé que hay una parte de ti que sabe divertirse —declaró ella con la voz pastosa, volviendo a apretarle y riendo entre dientes por la evidencia cada vez más palpable de su excitación. Frotó un poco sobre la tela, con la mente demasiado nublada para volver a comentar algo más, y mareada ante la falta de reacción de Benji.

Del _resto_ de Benji.

Con los ojos brillantes encontró su mirada y se retorció, divertidísima, antes de tirar de su túnica para obligarlo a perder el equilibro y volver a aplastarla. La mano le había quedado en el miembro pulsante de Benji, y con maestría buscó el hueco para poder alcanzarlo por debajo de la ropa. Irguió el cuello y, paladeando de antemano la victoria, le susurró

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ben? —su aliento le lamió la oreja, rozándose las mejillas. —¿Vas a volver a rechazarme?

Dorcas dio con la erección del rubio pero antes de poder rodearla e iniciar lo que tenía en mente, su mano se congeló con el tacto de Benji sujetándole la muñeca y quitándosela de encima en un tris.

La borrachera de la muchacha no pudo con la sucesión tan rápida de acciones, por lo que lo siguiente que supo era que estaba estupefacta, tumbada en la cama vacía, con un portazo resonando en los oídos.

El tacto de la excitación de Benji todavía le cosquilleaba en las manos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Marzo de 1979**

Llevaba más de veinte minutos de pie en la puerta, y estaba segura que para ese momento, Edgar ya se habría dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, cuando su pulso tembloroso se arriesgó a llamar, el hombre abrió con normalidad, esa sonrisa taimada bajo la barba espesa y la pregunta de seguridad en la punta de la lengua.

—Ey —saludó una vez que corroboró que fuese ella. —Pasa.

Las excusas que Hestia tenía anudadas en la garganta se apretaron más mientras entraba en aquella casa de ensueño.

O pesadilla.

El silencio duró solo un segundo, en el que la bruja se deleitó con la tosca cercanía que estaba teniendo con Edgar en el hall, queriendo arrancarse la piel en vez del abrigo por ser tan débil.

—¿Cómo has...?

—¡Hestia!

Las dos niñas se dieron cuenta de la visita y corrieron a saludarla, encerrerrándola entre sus bracitos delgados.

Adoraba a las hijas de Edgar. Eran pura bondad, siempre felices a pesar de las horribles circunstancias que les tocaba vivir, y no podía resistirse a pasar una tarde de juegos con ellas. Fabian se burlaba a menudo, alegando lo extraño que era que Hestia las fuese a visitar o les llevase alguna tontería cuando tenía un tropel de niños pelirrojos en lo de Molly Weasley.

Pero ella sabía que no era lo mismo. Los sobrinos de los Prewett eran divertidísimos, pero no eran hijos de Edgar.

Cuando Hestia se sentía deprimida, jugar a las muñecas con aquellas niñas le hacía volver a confiar en el mundo. Luego, en la noche, dejaba escapar lágrimas de culpa por haber vuelto a fingir que eran también sus hijas, las que podría haber tenido con él.

—¿Vendrás con nosotras? —preguntó la mayor, aplastándole la mejilla contra el vientre. —Papá nos regaló unos crayones nuevos, ¡cambian de color con el tiempo!

Edgar intercambió una rápida mirada con ella, antes de hacer un ademán para apartarlas.

—Hestia acaba de llegar —explicó en voz baja. —Tenemos asuntos que atender primero, ¿está bien? Luego si ella quiere irá a jugar con ustedes.

—Sí quieres, ¿cierto? —inquirió la más pequeña, que también era la más parecida a su papá. La aludida asintió con una sonrisa remachada.

—A su cuarto, vamos —las instó Edgar, obligándolas a soltar a la recién llegada. Hestia se inclinó para susurrarles promesas que no debería cumplir que hizo que las niñas se iluminaran de felicidad antes de regresar por donde habían venido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiese a la cocina. —Las consiento demasiado.

—Está bien —se apresuró a aclarar Hestia, con la mirada baja.

—¿Un poco de té?

—Vale, gracias.

Un silencio algo violento se instaló en el lugar mientras la varita de Edgar servía la infusión, sin preguntar preferencias. Hestia se sentía ridícula de estar nerviosa, como si no fuese la primera vez que estaba a solas con él. En su casa.

Las ganas de salir corriendo de allí tiraban contra la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo un poquito más cerca.

—La boda fue hermosa, ¿no crees? —soltó de golpe, mientras Edgar sorbía su taza con tranquilidad. Este la dejó con cuidado antes de cabecear.

—Sí. Lily y James se veían muy felices —hizo una pausa en la que sus miradas se encontraron. —Hacen una pareja estupenda.

Hestia ladeó la cabeza, dejando despuntar una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo son —se perdió por un segundo en el regusto dulce que le había quedado en la boca antes de preguntar lo que quería. —¿Por qué te marchaste tan temprano?

La culpa la estaba corroyendo, pero la necesidad de bailar un poco más, de fingir que todo estaba bien en una noche ebria de felicidad ajena le había quebrado la determinación de mantenerse al margen. Había querido dejar de esconderse para sentirse bonita, querida, en los brazos de Edgar aunque solo fuese como amigos girando en la pista. Quería robarse su momento de felicidad fingida, aunque fuese de papel y terminase arrugado bajo la cama.

—Las niñas... —empezó Edgar, pero la excusa se detuvo, flotando en el aire. Hestia sabía leerlo demasiado bien. —Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Si te preocupa, cuéntamelo —la mano de Hestia reaccionó antes que sus pensamientos, serpenteando por la superficie de la mesa hasta dar con el puño del hombre. Si notó la crispación que le provocó el roce, decidió ignorarlo. —Puedes confiar en mí.

Edgar sonrió sin poder diluir la amargura que se había instalado en su expresión, antes de retirar con delicadeza la mano de Hestia de su palma.

—Addie está en reposo —explicó, rehuyendo su mirada. El puslo de la bruja se congeló.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —tartamudeó, sin poder pensar algo más. Edgar volvió a sonreír, completamente amargo.

—Sí. Ella... —se miró el puño cerrado sobre la mesa, ese del que había apartado el consuelo de Hestia. —Me convenció para volver a intentarlo. No sé por qué accedí, pero... —el mundo de Hestia volvía a girar demasiado aprisa, y ella no tenía idea cómo detenerlo para poder bajarse. —Estamos intentándolo —repitió, esta vez como afirmación.

—¿Va a tener otro bebé? —inquirió ella, con la voz ahogada. El baile con el que había fantaseado también empezaba a dar vueltas con demasiada rapidez, desdibujando su contorno para crear el de Addie en su lugar. Edgar se veía más feliz.

—Eso es lo que quiere —contestó el hombre, serio. —Pero no sabemos si es buena idea. Ya tuvimos dos pérdidas y... No estoy seguro que sea lo mejor. Pero Addie está demasiado ilusionada.

—Tiene a las niñas —señaló Hestia sin aliento.

 _«_ _Lo tiene todo_ _»_. Su interior estaba gritando, aderezado con el sudor frío que la recorría de imaginar que él podría escucharlo. Edgar suspiró y encontró al fin su mirada.

—Sí, las tiene —consintió. —Pero no se trata de eso.

—Consúltalo con Mar —le recomendó de manera atropellada. —No creo que sea buena idea considerando el histor...

—Vamos a hacer, Hest —la interrumpió el hombre, sin rastro de duda. —Es lo que Addie quiere. Voy a hacerla feliz.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta salió como una exigencia, a pesar de que era consciente de que no tenía nada qué hacer allí. Edgar esbozó la primer sonrisa genuina de la tarde.

—Porque la estoy haciendo sufrir —confesó en voz baja. —La Orden me tiene fuera demasiado tiempo y... Dice que teme perderme. Y siempre quiso más niños, ¿sabes? No va a dejar de intentarlo aunque su cuerpo no quiera sostenerlo.

—Claro —exhaló entonces Hestia, con el corazón atronándole en los oídos.

No podía seguir allí. —Entonces es estupendo, Ed, felicidades.

—Gracias.

—Ya tengo que irme.

Como siempre, el hombre no hizo preguntas ni acotaciones, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abandonó los restos fríos de té para acompañarla a la salida. El beso en la mejilla que Hestia le hubiese querido ofrecer murió marchito en sus labios, antes de girarse sin saludar siquiera a las niñas y marcharse casi corriendo.

Lo había tenido claro desde el principio, pero se había aferrado de tal forma a esa fantasía robada que volver a la realidad la había mareado. No podía seguir fingiendo ser parte de esa familia, porque ya tenía dueña: era Addie, e iba a tener otro hijo con Edgar.

Otro hijo. Otro más, ese que ella hubiese querido llevar.

No lloró hasta que llegó a casa, furiosa por ser tan jodidamente débil y espantada por los niveles de hipocresía que podía alcanzar.

No podía odiar a Addie por tener lo que ella deseaba, ni a Edgar por querer ofrecérselo. La única culpable de toda esa mierda era ella y así merecía sentirse. Enterró el rostro en la almohada y lloró sin freno, sin darse cuenta que esa vez no tenía ningún abrazo pelirrojo en quién refugiarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

Cuando James y Lily se aparecieron en las cercanías de la mansión, se dieron cuenta de que no había tenido caso hacerlo tan lejos. Sirius ya había desmontado la cantidad ridícula de protección que había pendido sobre el lugar la noche de su boda, y con algunos movimientos de varita hubiesen podido aterrizar directamente en el jardín.

De cualquier manera, la pareja cogida de la mano, anduvo el corto trecho hasta la entrada, intentando no pensar demasiado en el renovado frío inglés que los envolvía.

—¿Crees que debamos tocar? —preguntó Lily, divertida, haciendo una mueca a medio camino entre la picardía y el asco.

—Te recuerdo que sigue siendo mi casa —se rió James, rodando los ojos.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo —aclaró la pelirroja. —Sirius bien puede querer venirse aquí, ahora que nos marchamos.

—Eso le daría algo de paz a Remus, no voy a negarlo.

—Aunque es enorme para una sola persona —siguió reflexionando Lily en voz alta. —Es enorme para cualquier cantidad de personas, en verdad.

—Voy a decirlo de nuevo —aclaró James, levantando ambas cejas. —Estás hablando de mi casa.

—De tu mansión de niño rico.

—No escuché quejarte de eso en los últimos días —la pinchó él, ya cerca de la edificación. Lily solo resopló. —Y no voy a tocar en mi propia casa.

—Si nos encontramos algo desagradable, será culpa tuya.

—Créeme, he visto cosas peores.

—No quiero preguntar.

Entraron riéndose bajito, con las miradas alertas y cómplices intentando dar con algún sonido que revelase quién estaba en casa.

Lily se deshizo de la pequeña maleta que habían llevado a París y de sus abrigos, oteando el silencio.

—¿Crees que Mar quiera venir a vivir aquí también? —inquirió James, retomando la conversación al ver que nada parecía perturbar el ambiente. La pelirroja torció el gesto.

—No creo. A menos que también traigan a Marilyn, pero... —se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no estaba segura. —Tal vez.

—Bueno, las paredes siguen en pie y no parece que estén por matarse arriba —sentenció el muchacho, ingresando a la sala. —Qué diferente se ve este sitio sin toda la decoración de la boda.

—¿Vas a ponerte nostálgico? —se burló ella, siguiendo sus pasos. —No pasó ni una semana.

—Discúlpame por querer recordar la mejor noche de mi vida —contrarrestó James con intención.

—Cursi.

—Así me quieres.

Lily volvió a rodar los ojos, divertida, y siguió las señas de James para dirigirse a la cocina. Tuvo que apretar mucho los labios para no echarse a reir ante la mirada incrédula de su reciente esposo al ver la ridícula postal que se abría ante sus ojos.

Sirius no los había escuchado, porque estaba con la cabeza gacha y los codos sobre la mesa, empecinado en conseguir que un papel negro y brillante se quedase en su sitio. La varita descansaba detrás de su oreja, parecía que había renunciado a la magia para tratar de lograrlo con sus propias manos.

En vano.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —farfulló James, al borde de un ataque de risa. En ese momento, su amigo irguió la cabeza, sorprendido y mutó de inmediato a una mueca de mofa para ocultar el hecho de que había sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Así que ya regresaron los tórtolos —dijo, sonriendo a propósito, de la manera que sabía que ponía incómodas a las mujeres. —¿La pasaron bien, Lily?

—No te permito ningún comentario al respecto —replicó ella de inmediato, filosa. Sirius fingió asombrarse, dolido.

—¿No disfrutaron mi regalo?

—Si quieres conservar la cabeza en su sitio, no sigas por ese camino —lo amenazó la pelirroja, con el índice en alto. James volvió a reirse entre dientes y, a espaldas de la joven, hizo un gesto afirmativo. Sirius se carcajeó.

—Cualquiera diría que no te follaron demasiado, pelirroja —siguió tirando, con esa boca llena de promesas sucias. —Uno pensaría que...

—¿Por qué no nos dices mejor qué mierda estás haciendo? —lo interrumpió James conteniendo la carcajada, intentando contener la ira que le estaba subiendo por el cuello a Lily. —No sabía que te iban las manualidades.

—Me convertí en un puto marica como tu, casado y sin sexo —respondió él de inmediato, tratando de girar la conversación de nuvo en su favor. No tenía sentido ocultar lo que tenía desperdigado en la mesa, así que solo soltó el papel brillante y dejó que los lomos de los libros que había intentado envolver se viesen sin remilgos.

Lily se atragantó.

—Oh por Merlín —dijo, con expresión de desmayo.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor dime que no se casaron —murmuró, con los ojos como platos. James parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que decía y se volvió aturdido hacia Sirius. El aludido se permitió un segundo de silencio incrédulo.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loca? —casi chilló, con las facciones desfiguradas.

—¡Ustedes están locos! —se excusó Lily, al caer en la cuenta de que había sido una estupidez. —Vas y dices que van a volver y luego comentas eso... Yo ya no sé qué creer —masculló con las palmas elevadas, en gesto de incomprensión.

—Mira, aquí los únicos dementes para hacer esa clase de cosas son tu y tu querido esposo —aseguró Sirius, haciendo señas hacia ellos. —No me metas en la misma bolsa.

—Ya —intentó poner paz James, acercándose para tomar asiento en la mesa, seguido de Lily. —¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—No te hagas el tonto —replicó la pelirroja, sonriendo peligrosamente. Demasiado tiempo con aquellos cuatro habían terminado por influenciarla en algo. —Con Mar.

—¿Está arriba? —inquirió James, mirando al techo como si la chica fuese a bajar en cualquier momento.

—No —la negación se contradecía con la sonrisa genuina de Sirius, ya libre de embustes. —Se marchó a Manchester, está arreglando unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —se extrañó Lily.

—Ni puta idea, pero me prometió que regresaría —explicó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros. —Tal vez está hablando con el imbécil de su padre para arreglar ese acuerdo absurdo.

—¿Entonces de verdad van a intentarlo? —soltó James sin poder disimular su curiosidad. —Es decir...

—Como personas normales —acotó la pelirroja, cómplice.

—Pues sí —respondió Sirius llanamente.

—¿Vendrá a vivir aquí?

—Si consigue arreglar eso con su padre... —reflexionó el muchacho en voz alta. —No sé, ella me juró que no se marcharía sin Marilyn. Pero luego me envió esa lechuza, que decía que quería arreglar sus asuntos en la casa, entonces...

—Tal vez quiere sorprenderte —aventuró James sin mucho convencimiento.

—Da igual. Volverá.

—Pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran.

—Claro, nos ofreces tu mansión porque a la _señora_ Potter no le agrada —gesticuló el muchacho, provocando a Lily. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Todavía puedo hacer que Mar cambie de opinión sobre ti, ¿sabes? —lo contraatacó, aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto. —Todavía no sé qué pudo haber visto en ti, eres un cerdo.

—Si quieres te enseño, pero James va a ponerse celoso.

—Guarda tus guarradas para Mar —interrumpió el joven antes de que la pelirroja pudiese devolverle la pulla. —Y dinos, ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Sirius bajó la mirada para recordar los dos libros perfectamente apilados sobre la superficie, y el papel negro, brillante, arrugado de tanto manoseo.

—Creo que estar tanto contigo me ha quemado la cabeza —contestó, evasivo. —Remus va a estar orgulloso de mí.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y estiró el brazo para tomar los libros, haciendo que el papel volviese a hacer sonido de quiebre.

—¿Qué son...? —captó los títulos y sus ganas de mofarse resbalaron de su rostro, para dar paso a una tibia expresión de ternura. —¿Son para Mar?

—Si te atreves a hacer algún comentario, te juro que te hechizo —ladró Sirius cruzándose de brazos. —Y James no es tan rápido para impedirlo.

Su amigo se atajó la sonrisa con los dientes, echando un vistazo a la encuadernación de dos gruesos y sobrios tomos de Medimagia avanzada y al papel de envoltorio arrugado y maltratado.

—Sabes que un regalo no se envuelve con negro, ¿verdad?

—Así funciona cuando sales con un puto inferi —replicó él con agudeza, empecinado en mantener la vista en algún punto perdido de la cocina.

—¿Entonces están saliendo? —insistió James, sin importarle la vena palpitante en el cuello de Sirius. Lily dejó con cuidado los libros sobre la mesa para sentir la felicidad barbotándole en el pecho.

Sirius parecía un crío enfurruñado, pero había conseguido un regalo para Mar. _Quería_ intentarlo, y eso era tan bonito como inútil su intento por envolver los libros.

—Sirius Black tiene _novia_ —dijo despacio, deleitándose con las palabras. El joven gruñó y James se carcajeó a su lado, igual de anonadado que ella. —Si mañana ganamos la guerra no voy a sentirme tan sorprendida.

—Tampoco te sentiste sorprendida cuando viste a James desnudo, tengo que decirte que tu capacidad de sorpresa deja mucho que des...

—¿Qué fue eso? —salto entonces su amigo, ignorando las palabras incisivas de Sirius, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Otro golpe en la puerta trasera reveló que no estaba imaginando cosas, y Lily dio un bote en el asiento antes de ponerse de pie.

—Es en el jardín.

Sirius cambió de inmediato su expresión, maquillándose con seriedad absoluta, y apartó a ambos para asomarse a la sala. Podría ser Mar, pero ella era demasiado sigilosa. Cruzó el pasillo hasta la entrada al jardín, con James a la zaga, y la varita preparada.

Una voz demasiado conocida los congeló en su sitio, antes de echar un vistazo al exterior.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿la fiesta ya terminó?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

La casa le respondió con silencio, cuandl Peter regresó pesado de amargura. Se había despedido de Remus minutos antes, mientras él seguía camino hacia Dover.

Su madre aún no estaba en casa, ajena al mundo. Había tenido una ronda pésima, estaba de mal humor y, para qué negarlo, estaba cagado de miedo.

Le estaba poniendo nervioso el hecho de no saber nada sobre Sirius o James. Suponía que el último todavía estaría estirando los resabios de felicidad con la pelirroja luego de la boda, pero no tenía idea en qué mierda se habría metido Sirius. Su silencio, como el de aquella casa que le iba demasiado grande, no auguraba nada bueno.

Era gracioso, pero Peter no había podido evitar sentirse deprimido esa noche luego del casamiento de su mejor amigo. Existía un egoísmo intrínseco a la humanidad que hacía que, luego de la alegría genuina por los grandes acontecimientos en la vida de otras personas, todo eso regresase en forma de preguntas sin respuesta y reflexiones amargas sobre la marcha de su propio destino.

Y Peter sabía que el suyo estaba yermo. Se sentía solo, rodeado de un aura de tristeza contagiado por Remus. No deseaba nada más que paz y amor para los nuevos señores Potter, sí, pero también lo hacía volverse a su camino y ver qué mierda había hecho en ese tiempo desde que habían salido del castillo.

Nada.

James tenía a Lily, la había tenido siempre. Sirius era Sirius, y aunque era un cretino, tenía a Dorcas. Y ese enredo ridículo que se traía con Mar. Remus había tenido a Mary, y luego, su propia mierda para regodearse a solas.

El no tenía a nadie. No era nada.

Se había preguntado infinidad de veces si había algo mal en él, si esa incapacidad crónica a enamorarse era la pesadilla con la que tendría que cargar hasta que la muerte que se escondía en la esquina de su casa viniese a morderle la piel. Estaba frustrado, porque esa guerra del demonio los estaba consumiendo y el frío de las noches era difícil de soportar sin otro cuerpo tendido a su lado.

Envidiaba un poco a sus amigos por tener la valentía de querer tan por fuera, como si fuese tan sencillo como agitar la varita.

No quería sexo. Quería compañía, alguien que lo escuchase cuando los demás estaban, como en ese momento, demasiado ocupados para tomar unas cervezas como en Hogwarts. Se sentía un poco ridículo añorar los tiempos como estudiantes, porque aunque cuando volvían a juntarse parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido, lo cierto era que ya no se veían de la misma manera: no convivían, ni discutían cada idea estúpida, ni comían juntos o estudiaban a último momento.

Ya no existía esa cotidianeidad, y Peter sentía que la distancia abierta entre sus amigos crecía y crecía sin que pudiece hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

Y lo molestaba.

Como le molestaba y enojaba ser igual de inútil con el asunto de Remus. El licántropo estaba decaído y se alejaba cada vez más, resentido y dolido, buscando la soledad para lamerse las heridas que no se veían con la luz del día. Mary había abierto un hoyo demasiado profundo en el corazón maltrecho de Remus, y Peter no tenía la menor idea cómo podía hacer para remediarlo. También le frustraba darse cuenta que nadie más que él parecía haber notado el estado casi depresivo de su amigo. No podía culpar a James, lo sabía, quién al fin empezaba a vivir el sueño con su pelirroja, ni tampoco con Sirius que todavía intentaba arreglar las cosas con Mar y conseguir dar con Regulus. Todos tenían preocupaciones sí, pero parecía que solo Peter era el que sufría por los demás y nada pasaba en su vida.

Era un idiota, y un cobarde. Había creído con esa rabia que solo tienen los tontos, que una vez que James y Sirius se uniesen a las batallas de la Orden, la guerra tendría los días contados. Para él, no existían mejores magos que ellos: eran brillantes, diestros y muy, muy poderosos. Remus tenía mucha magia corriéndole por las venas, pero no hacía uso de ella con la misma determinación que lo hacían los otros dos. Él era el único mediocre y, en el fondo, estaba seguro que Dumbledore lo había considerado solo porque era amigo de ellos, no por mérito propio. No le había importado, si con eso conseguía ser de utilidad y frenar la oscuridad que serpenteaba por los caminos de tierra.

Sin embargo, la guerra no solo no había terminado a pesar de la energía brillante de sus amigos, sino que parecía cada vez más encarnizada.

Peter había subestimado a los mortífagos. Había creído que serían como los imbéciles Slytherin con los que peleaban a menudo en Hogwarts, con mucho para decir e inflamar pero poco para accionar.

Los Lestrange eran otra cosa.

Eran mortíferos, horriblemente poderosos. No dudaban y no les temblaba el pulso. Y querían matarlos, al precio que fuese. No eran juegos de niños y sus amigos no eran héroes.

Solo eran un puñado de idiotas intentando salvar a un mundo que no tenía ninguna intención de ser salvado.

Peter tenía miedo, como todos. No por James, o por Sirius. Ni siquiera por Remus o por Lily. Todos habían demostrado estar a la altura de las circunstancias, valerosos, determinados. El temor de Peter no era siquiera morir, sino no poder estar a la altura de los demás. No era idiota, sabía que era el más débil, que su magia no era nada de otro mundo, y que solo estaba ahí por los demás. Quería demostrar que tenía el mismo temple que Sirius, la misma valentía que James. Quería poder decirse a sí mismo que era digno de pelear al lado de sus amigos, como iguales.

Estaba cagado de miedo y eso, paradójicamente, era lo que le generaba ese malestar, ese pánico visceral a no ser suficiente. A no ser tan valiente como había creído ser.

Estaba harto y tenía sueño.

Sin embargo, los planes de ese día parecían ser otros, porque apenas había conseguido arrastrar los pies hacia su habitación, cabizbajo, cuando vio los delgados hilos de plata deslizándose por debajo de la puerta y arremolinándose frente a su rostro, para delinear con exactitud la figura de un enorme perro lanudo.

En esa guerra, había aprendido Peter, no había siquiera tiempo para lamentarse en acababa de terminar la ronda, estaba reventado y no quería volver a pensar en nada por veinticuatro horas, Peter volvió a calzarse, con la varita entre los dientes e intentó controlar los latidos desbordados de su corazón antes de aparecerse evitando respirar en el jardín de Canterbury.

—¡Pete! —rugió Sirius, antes de quitarse de encima a un mortífago, probablemente Rosier. —¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¡Ven a patear los culos de estos imbéciles, te dejamos unos cuantos!

Aunque él siguiese dudando de su capacidad de salir en una pieza de ese puto conflicto, siempre podía contar con que los demás confiaran por él. Peter hizo un paneo de la situación caótica que se había desatado en el jardín de los Potter y decidió que, por una vez, podía fingir ser lo suficientemente valiente para pelear junto a sus amigos.

—¡No tenemos todo el día!

—Voy.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

Estaba tapado bajo una pila de papeles, apretujado en el pequeño cubículo que le daban a los Aurores sin mayor cargo. Caradoc solo le había gruñido cuando Benji le explicó en voz baja por qué estaba solo, le había lanzado el papeleo y se había marchado pitando a tratar de mantener el caos del Ministerio bajo cierto control.

El rubio estaba tenso, con la cabeza definitivamente en otra parte que no eran los líos provocados por la ineptitud del gobierno.

Volaba de nuevo hacia Dorcas, por supuesto.

Le había sorprendido que lo recogiese en Liverpool, pero en verdad no tenía por qué. La chica llevaba demasiados años intentando pillarlo por sorpresa —en vano— por lo que tendría que haber adivinado que fingiría que nada había pasado.

No era tan ingenuo para creer que Dorcas no recordaba cómo había terminado la noche de la boda. Era una excelente bebedora y era muy improbable que, al despertar a la mañana siguiente de su resaca, no hubiese tenido ningún atisbo de lo que había intentado hacer.

Esa vez habían estado peligrosamente cerca. Si Benji no hubiese tenido un poco de cordura, estaba seguro que habría terminado por ceder. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, la idea le provocaba un incómodo vacío en el centro del estómago.

Hacía tiempo que la joven no presumía alguna de sus conquistas. Estaba Sirius, pero Benji sabía que en verdad entre esos dos había nacido algo increíblemente semejante a la amistad que solo sabían expresar con sexo.

No le molestaba.

Pero Dorcas llevaba un tiempo sin presumir idiotas, y no recordaba la última vez que eso había ocurrido. En verdad, no había pasado nunca y por eso estaba tan descolocado.

Pero ella no lo había olvidado. Y él tampoco.

Así que fingir que nada había ocurrido era lo mejor que podía hacer, y permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, hasta que Dorcas volviese a enredar a alguien y comenzara su nueva ronda de ligues. Prefería ese terreno conocido a la incertidumbre que empezaba a morderle los pies.

En vez de eso, creía que era más importante preocuparse por la increíble falta de sensatez de la muchacha y cómo lograr convencerla para que se mudase a otro sitio. Vivir sola en Londres no era algo que pudiese permitir, y le importaba una mierda que Dorcas no estuviese de acuerdo.

Hablaría con Frank. Estaba seguro que él estaría de acuerdo y también era el único que podía —a veces— hacerla razonar. Si era necesario, podría intentar conseguir la colaboración de Black para ello y...

—¡Mierda!

Benji se levantó de golpe, distinguiendo la voz de su jefe a la distancia. Se había sentido raro y alerta todo el día y el mal presentimiento volvió a asaltarlo cuando escuchó murmullos agitados provenientes del pasillo.

Caradoc entró exactamente tres minutos después, desencajado. A Benji le parecía ridículo, pero el hombre lucía diez años más viejo a cada mes que pasaba.

—Tengo un minuto —masculló, echando un silenciador con un solo gesto. El rubio tomó su varita. —Estos hijos de puta... La pista de Ojoloco era una celada.

—¿Qué?

—Me acaba de llegar el aviso de Canterbury —siguió, a la carrera, sin tiempo para explicar. —Están atacando la mansión.

—Demonios —se puso de pie con brusquedad, sorteando los archivadores y demás cosas que abarrotaban el cubículo. —Salgo para allá.

—Voy a intentar que estos imbéciles hagan algo aquí —explicó Dearborn, cabeceando. —Recoge a los que estaban en el perímetro de la ciudad y vayan. Potter y Black deben estar resistiendo, pero no sé cuántos mortífagos serán. Si en quince minutos no consigo algo, me voy a ayudarlos.

—De acuerdo —Benji no se detuvo a esperar nuevas indicaciones. Salió pitando, ignorando el caos del Departamento, directo hacia la salida.

Antes de darle aviso a Gideon a y Dorcas, se escabulló en un hueco sucio de Londres para poder cerrar los ojos y recordar una vieja —viejísima— tarde en los castillos de Hogwarts en la que él solo era un crío observando a una niña muy ruidosa.

Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Tenía que dar aviso a Frank y a Al. Caradoc no sabía a qué iban a enfrentarse, pero si los mortífagos habían logrado dar con la mansión de James, definitivamente no sería para un paseo por su jardín.

Repitió la acción, dándole las indicaciones a un tigre de plata que se deslizó imperceptible para alertar a los demás.

Menos de diez minutos después, el rostro enfadado de Dorcas llegaba al callejón, quejándose por anticipando.

—Si quieres seguir discutiendo tus estupideces y nos llamaste solo por eso, te juro que...

—Tenemos que irnos —interrumpió, midiendo el tiempo. —Ahora.

—¿A dónde?

—Están atacando Canterbury.

—Mierda —la reacción de ambos fue coordinada, mascullaron la maldición, intercambiaron una mirada y al instante, ni Dorcas ni Gideon estaban allí. Benji consideró aguardar a que Frank y Al respondiesen el llamado, pero estaba nervioso y sabía que Dorcas era demasiado imprudente cuando se trataba de pelear.

Suspiró, dejando para después todo el enredo de pensamientos —cómo convencerla de que no viviese sola en Londres, por qué fingía que nada había pasado entre ellos y cómo dejar de pensar en ella todo el puto tiempo— y se concentró para girar sobre sí mismo y aterrizar varios kilómetros hacia el este.

El jardín de los Potter era un completo caos.

—¡Benji, cuidado! —exclamó Lily, a la vez que blandía la varita y lo expulsaba hacia atrás.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡Imbécil! —rugió Dorcas, saliendo de la nada al ver que el rubio había aterrizado en los pulcros setos de Dorea Potter. —¡Mira dónde te apareces! —Benji no respondió. —¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sí.

No le prestó atención a la mano extendida de la joven y se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Sacó su varita y hizo un rápido recuento de la situación.

—Está controlada —adelantó Dorcas antes de que pudiese emitir un juicio. —Cuando llegamos estaban jodidos, pero Sirius es demasiado. Ahora somos más que ellos.

—No lo juzgues tan rápido —previno el aludido, torciendo el gesto. Ella lo desestimó y le dio la espalda para regresar al medio de la batalla, donde había dejado a Gideon solo contra Lucius Malfoy.

En verdad, Dorcas tenía razón. Eran seis mortífagos en total, aunque entre ellos estaban Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Nada bueno podía salir de allí si los Lestrange entraban en la pelea.

—¡Ben! —la voz de Alice lo alertó, ya que no había oído el crack de la aparición por la sinfonía desproporcionada de explosiones. —¿Qué está pasando?

Llegó asustada, seguida de Frank. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Estarán resentidos porque no fueron invitados a la boda —comentó, sin gracia. Alice quiso dalre un manotazo.

—No es momento para bromas. Andando.

Frank le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de su novia, haciendo que Benji también se pusiera en movimiento.

—¡Pero si llegó el refuerzo del Ministerio! —chilló Rosier, con una sonrisa radiante al verlos, expulsando hacia atrás a Peter. —Qué honor tan grande.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó Frank, enojado, listo para responder.

—¿Deberíamos llamar nosotros también refuerzos, Bellatrix? —siguió el mortífago, canturreando sin importarle la varita amenazadora a pocos palmos de su rostro. Sus palabras hicieron tensarse a los demás, que se preguntaron si habría más de ellos escondidos cerca. Tenían ventaja en ese momento, pero si seguían apareciendo mortífagos, no estaban seguros de poder sostenerla.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —se escuchó detrás de él, haciendo que Rosier saliese despedido hacia adelante, colisionando contra la tierra apisonada. —Qué tipo imbécil —masculló Remus, saliendo de la nada.

—Uno menos —se resignó Alice. —¿Dónde necesitan ayuda?

—Iré a ver a Pete —indicó el licántropo, sin detenerse. —James y Sirius están intentando mantener a raya a los Lestrange.

—Mierda.

Al intercambió una rápida mirada alerta con Frank antes de seguir la estela del desastre, dejando a Benji sin estar seguro qué hacer. Entonces vio a Gideon cayendo por tierra, gracias a un altanero rubio que lo miraba con asco.

—Malditos traidores a la sangre.

—¡Dor!

—Claro que no, esta preciosa va a jugar conmigo —escuchó a sus espaldas, antes de sentir el roce de la maldición. —¡ _Expulso_!

Dorcas era mucho mejor que eso. Lo esquivó con facilidad, dejando a Wilkies furioso, y le hizo señas para que fuese a auxiliar a Gideon mientras ella se encargaba de ese idiota. Era un crío, pero era enorme y creía que tenía la fuerza de mil demonios.

—¡Ve a ayudar! —le gritó la chica, haciéndole señas. Benji se volvió, sacudiéndose la estupidez y se puso en guardia.

Malfoy lo miraba con la ceja alzada, listo para el reto. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiese mover un músculo, un cambio en la atmósfera los hizo envararse, anticipando el peligro. El mortífago sonrió con placer cuando entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, y miró hacia la otra punta envuelta en el humo que habían provocado las explosiones de Rosier.

—No van a salir vivos de esto —afirmó, arrastrando las palabras. El miedo retrepó hasta la garganta de Benji cuando comprendió que alguien más estaba en el jardín de los Potter.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 de Marzo de 1979**

—Sádico de mierda, ¡aléjate de ella! —rugió James, olvidando la varita por un momento y empujando a Rodolphus con ambas manos para desestabilizarlo y apartarlo de la pelirroja. El mortífago, pillado por sorpresa, tratabilló y terminó en el piso.

—Tu marido es un blando —se burló Sirius, que estaba unos pasos más allá provocando a Bellatrix. —No entiendo cómo lo escogiste, primita —la mujer estaba haciendo una mueca espantosa de rabia reprimida. —Ah, espera. Claro, no lo escogiste. Aunque no creo que hayas podido encontrar algo mejor.

—¡ _Crucio_! —rugió ella, desencajada. Sirius lo esquivó con una contorsión ridícula, pero se mantuvo impasible. —Voy a acabar contigo, desgraciado —sonrió cuando el aludido se puso serio. —¿Dónde está tu ratita indefensa? —lo pinchó, sabiendo dónde dolía más. —¿Quieres que llame a los Burke?

—Maldita desquiciada —farfulló Sirius, poniéndose morado a toda prisa. —¡ _Impedimenta_!

Bellatrix lo apartó con un movimiento amplio con el brazo.

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Sirius, concéntrate! —chilló la voz de Lily de golpe a su lado. —¡ _Incendio_!

Las llamas prendieron a los pies de la mujer, que saltó hacia atrás para que no le lamieran las puntas de los zapatos. La pelirroja aprovechó el momento de distracción, agitada, para tirar de la manga de Sirius y reclamar su atención.

—Está provocándote —advirtió entre dientes.

—Ya sé.

—No le des la satisfacción de alterarte por eso.

—Ya sé.

—Mar no está aquí. Está segura.

—¡Ya sé!

—¡ _Aguamenti_! ¡ _Expulso_!

El hechizo los golpeó en el rostro y los hizo volar hacia atrás, cortándoles la respiración al caer sobre la espalda. Lily hincó el codo en la tierra para incorporarse de inmediato.

—¡ _Protego_! —el campo de protección desvió la maldición rabiosa que había enviado Bellatrix, aguardándolos con la respiración agitada.

Se terminaban los juegos.

—Manten la cabeza fría —repitió la pelirroja antes de dar un salto. —¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a James!

—¡Ya sé! —repitió Sirius antes de imitarla, ignorando el chillido de sus músculos para regresar a la acción. Había conseguido atisbar que Remus se había unido a la pelea con Rodolphus, pero Rosier no parecía dispuesto a permitirlo. —¡Vamos, ven con todo lo que tengas! —exclamó en dirección a su prima antes de ponerse en guardia.

Para variar, Lily tenía razón. Tenía que concentrarse o perdería.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

La detonación provocada por Rosier hizo que la tierra destrozada del jardín le levantase casi flotando, creando una onda expansiva que provocó la pérdida del aliento de todos los que se encontraban peleando. Sirius volvió a caer hacia atrás, un poco aturdido, sin comprender si el silencio que había conquistado de pronto el lugar se debía a que había perdido la capacidad de escuchar.

Se quedó absorto asimilado aquel instante perdido en el tiempo, esos dos latidos que tardó el mundo en volver a correr, recordándole que estaba luchando contra la muerte.

Cuando el sonido regresó, lo hizo demasiado aprisa.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

—¡NO!

El polvo de la explosión le impedía ver la silueta que había gritado la maldición asesina, y tampoco lograba atisbar a quién mierda iba dirigida. No se le ocurría un hechizo para disipar la tierra y la polvoreda levantada que los rodeaba, por lo que clavó los codos y se arrastró con el cuerpo pegado a la hierba moribunda, buscando desesperado en dirección al destello de luz verde.

Dio con alguien al cabo de pocos segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —soltó, sin saber quién era, palpando el cuerpo con el corazón latiéndole sobre los oídos. —¡Ey!

—¿Sirius? —era la voz de Remus.

—¿Quién mierda lanzó la maldición?

—Mulciber —respondió, con voz pastosa. Se puso de rodillas apoyándose en el hombro de Sirius y escupió una mezcla de sangre y saliva. —Creo que no me tiene mucho aprecio.

—Imbécil, me asustaste.

—¿Quién hizo explotar todo? —inquirió el licántropo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras. Al resguardo de la falta de visibilidad, tenían que aprovechar el momento para ponerse al tanto.

—El idiota de Rosier, ya sabes que tiene algo. Creo que es piromaníaco.

—No hay tiempo para chistes, Sirius —masculló Remus. Se puso de pie con cuidado. —¿James?

—No lo vi. Estaba contigo.

—Puto Rodolphus.

—Si prefieres, te lo cambio por Bellatrix —el aludido no le siguió el juego.

—¿Has visto a Pete?

—No, pero debe estar bien —dijo Sirius, convencido. —Ya pedimos más ayuda, Caradoc tiene que encargarse.

—No sé cuánto más vamos a aguantar.

—Encárgate de Mulciber —indicó su amigo, al ver que la visibilidad volvía a aumentar. —Iré con James.

—Vale.

Remus lo vio marcharse, en el momento que conseguía atisbar la silueta de Peter haciendo lo que podía contra Lucius Malfoy.

—¡ _Protego_!

Desvió la maldición que el rubio acababa de lanzar, descolocándolo y permitiéndole a Peter reagruparse para contraatacar.

—Creí que estabas peleando conmigo —escuchó a su espalda. El licántropo no reflexionó.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —exclamó, girándose para ver cómo Mulciber salía despedido hacia atrás, de fondo sobre la lucha de los Lestrange contra James, Sirius y Lily. —Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti.

El mortífago se carcajeó, a pesar de la mueca de dolor al caer de culo al suelo, y se puso en guardia en un santiamén.

—Podría decir lo mismo —masculló, haciendo un gesto grosero. —¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Mulciber no estaba jugando. Remus lo evitó lo mejor que pudo, con el pánico en la garganta al saber que el tipo no iba a cejar en su empeño por matarlo. Él también tenía un resentimiento especial con el mortífago, pero no podía permitirse perder el control.

Podría estar muerto si eso ocurría.

—Maldito idiota.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —espetó Mulciber, rojo de ira. —¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, imbécil!

—Eso me gustaría verlo. ¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Expulso_! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡No huyas, cobarde!

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—Deja esos hechizos de mierda y pelea como Merlín manda —lo provocó el mortífago, plantándose con las piernas separadas frente a él. —Eres un puto maricón. Voy a enseñarle a tu amiga Hufflepuff lo que es un hombre de verdad la próxima vez que la vea.

La respiración de Remus se cortó de golpe. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Mulciber se dio cuenta que lo tenía en su poder y paladeó la victoria por anticipado.

—Bonita, ¿eh? Todas las cosas que le haría a esa piel tan blanca... —masticó con deleite la expresión descompuesta antes de agregar. —Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrarla últimamente, ¿sabes dónde puedo dar con ella?

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Mulciber cayó de bruces para revelar la mueca contrariada de Dorcas, con la varita lista. —Pero qué demonios le ocurre a este tipo.

Remus observó aliviado que los refuerzos empezaban a llegar. Dorcas no preguntó nada, se limitó a inmovilizar al mortífago caído mientra Gideon tomaba lugar junto a Peter para enfrentar a Malfoy.

—Enseguida llega el resto —explicó, parca. —¿Dónde están los demás?

—Ve con Sirius —soltó Remus, señalando el lugar donde estaba su amigo, haciendo rabiar a Bellatrix. La muchacha silbó por lo bajo.

—No parece necesitar ayuda.

Se dispersó, al ver que Benji aparecía y salía despedido por los aires ante un hechizo de Lily, que había quedado rezagada en la pelea contra Rodolphus y, atenta, había conseguido que al rubio no le diese una maldición de lleno en el pecho.

La lucha encarnizada contra los Lestrange no parecía decantarse hacia ningún lado. Lily regresó para ubicarse a la diestra de James, que blandía la varita como un loco. Sirius mantenía a raya a Bellatrix, a fuerza de pullas y destreza.

Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido.

El cambio se sintió en el aire, que se volvió pesado de golpe, solidificándose en los pulmones. Bellatrix amplió su sonrisa perturbadora y se irguió, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Rodolphus. Los demás también se detuvieron, como si fuese necesario permanecer inmóviles por un segundo para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Voldemort los miraba desde la esquina, con sus ojos brillantes y los largos dedos blancos empuñando la varita, en el mismo momento en el que Alice y Frank se hacían sitio a su lado.

—Estamos jodidos —susurró el recién llegado en un hilo de voz, dando un paso al frente para cubrir a Al con su cuerpo. La presencia fantasmal de Voldemort detuvo por completo a todos en su sitio.

—Debo decir que pensé que llegaríamos a tiempo —dijo con esa voz fría e impersonal. Voldemort lucía más aterrados cuando sonreía de esa forma, calmado y sibilino. —Pero parece que la fiesta fue hace algunos días, ¿verdad? —sus ojos rasgados se clavaron en las figuras silenciosas de James y Lily. —Felicitaciones.

James quiso abrir la boca, pero el tirón disimulado en la manga por parte de la pelirroja lo disuadió.

—Vete de aquí —pronunció Lily con cuidado, alzando la barbilla. —Somos más que ustedes y no tienen nada qué hacer aquí.

La carcajada grotesca de Bellatrix quebró definitivamente la atmósfera, que estalló en mil esquirlas dolorosas.

—¡ _Crucio_! —chilló, en dirección a ella. —¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi Señor!

La maldición no llegó hasta su víctima, pues James la empujó y Sirius se plantó para desviarla.

—Alto —indicó Voldemort, gélido. —He venido a hablar.

La ansiedad llenó los ojos de la mortífaga, que dio un paso atrás para quedar a la misma altura que el dueño de su devoción. Rodolphus torció el gesto, ninguno de los demás se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? —espetó Sirius, que no había dejado la posición en guardia ni un segundo. Se había formado un pequeño grupo a su alrededor, con James y Lily a su lado, Frank tratando de cubrir a Alice y Dorcas, que parecía haber salido de debajo de la tierra.

—No nos interesa una puta mierda lo que quieras decir —añadió esta última, sonriendo con altanería. —Si llegaron hasta aquí, ahora peleen.

Voldemort levantó una mano, deteniendo en el acto la expresión furiosa de los Lestrange.

—Es mi último ofrecimiento —dijo despacio, permitiendo que sus ojos vagasen de uno en uno por los miembros de la Orden. Sabía que acababa de dar con los más valiosos. —No tendré más paciencia con ustedes luego.

—Metete tu paciencia por donde...

—Sirius.

James lo cortó sin mirarlo, con las facciones cinceladas en hiel. No apartaba su atención de Voldemort, apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano que Lily le había ofrecido.

—Quiero que se unan a mí —sentenció él, con magnificencia. Bellatrix jadeó de odio, pero Voldemort la ignoró. —Perdonaremos sus faltas, incluso su sangre —encontró la mirada verde de Lily que se sostenía con tanto orgullo que quemaba. —Son magos excelentes, y lo han demostrado frente a mis mortífagos. Únanse a mí y nadie volverá a detenerlos nunca. Únanse a mí y...

—Estás desquiciado.

La interrupción provino del fondo del grupo compacto de figuras, ufanadas en ocultarla. Alice estiró el cuello y apartó con delicadeza a Frank para hacerle frente a Voldemort, con el pulso disparado oculto detrás de los puños.

Dorcas sonrió, visceralmente orgullosa.

—Lo siento, pero mi amiga tiene razón.

—No nos interesa nada de lo que quieras ofrecernos —sentenció Frank, más serio que nunca. —No nos...

—No nos interesa una puta mierda —completó enseguida Sirius, envalentonado por la reacción de los demás.

James dio un paso al frente, haciéndole una seña a Lily para que se quedase al abrigo de los demás. La pelirroja lo siguió.

—Váyanse de aquí —ordenó, con la varita lista. —No tienen nada para ofrecernos. No somos sus putos títeres. No vamos a dejar de enfrentarlos.

—Son escoria —masculló Rodolphus, con asco.

—Sangre sucias y traidores —aclaró Bellatrix, busacando con devoción la atención de Voldemort, quién seguía observando fijo a los miembros de la Orden.

—¿Van a seguir peleando en vano? —preguntó en un susurro. —Perderán. Lo saben.

—Vamos a patearles el maldito culo —aseveró Dorcas, provocando la risa entrecortada de Sirius. Voldemort la miró con desprecio.

—Mátenlos.

Sin embargo, antes de que Bellatrix pudiese retomar allí donde había dejado, en la alagarbía de hechizos descontrolados y pánico encendido, un sonoro crack los alertó al fondo del jardín, dónde los demás habían logrado mantener a raya a los restantes mortífagos.

Caradoc se materializó seguido de Ojoloco y con él, una manada abusiva de Aurores. Parecía que habían trasladado el mismísimo Departamento hasta Canterbury.

El aliento les faltó al descubrir en la esquina opuesta la figura alargada de Voldemort. Pero Ojoloco solo gruñó, desenvainando la varita y haciendo una seña hacia adelante decidido a emplear toda su fuerza de choque.

—Andando.

Voldemort hizo serpentear por última vez sus ojos por entre los miembros de la Orden, rabioso por su negativa y decidido a quebrarlos uno a uno, como la escoria que habían demostrado ser. Un instante después, cabeceó hacia donde estaban los Lestrange y se esfumó en el aire, dejando la indicación a su mortífagos que siguieron sus pasos antes de que los Aurores los hubiesen podido alcanzar.

—¡Mierda! —soltó James, cuando el frente quedó desierto, de pura tensión. Inspiró y cayó de rodillas, temblando.

—Maldito hijo de puta —masculló Dorcas detrás.

—¿Cómo se ateve a preguntar una cosa así? —chilló Alice, histérica. Frank la apretó contra sí. —¿¡Cómo puede...?!

Sirius palmeó la espalda de Dorcas, orgulloso, antes de esquivar a Caradoc y los demás que definitivamente iban a querer explicaciones. En vez de eso, alcanzó a Benji que estaba intentando despertar a un inconsciente Peter. Apartó al rubio que solo lo dejó hacer, yendo hasta donde habían conseguido apartar a Gideon, que a duras penas sostenía los párpados arriba.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ya está todo bien —lo tranquilizó Benji, parco. Sirius probó despertar a su amigo con un hechizo, pero no respondía.

De algún sitio, en el súbito mar de personas que habían conquistado el jardín de los Potter, apareció Lily, pálida y preocupada.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó al ver a su amigo inconsciente.

—Ni puta idea —respondió Sirius con sinceridad. Paneó el sector donde se habían agrupado los heridos y cayó en la cuenta de quién era la que tenía que encargarse de aquello. —¿Dónde mierda se metió Marlenne?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos! Otra vez los vuelvo a encontrar el jueves, como prometí._

 _Vengo primero a comentarles que este capítulo no es muy emocionante, ya sé. Tengo que confesar que tuve un gigantesco error de cálculos en esta línea, que hizo que no pudiese retomar 1979 hasta ahora —lo que demuestra que aunque intento tener todo bajo control, a veces no me sale—. La cuestión es que no me di cuenta que me quedarían las dos apariciones de Voldemort tan cercanas una de la otra, así que intenté estirar todo lo que pude el espacio entre ambas, pero ya necesitaba volver a esta línea temporal porque llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin tocarla._

 _Así que espero que no les haya aburrido demasiado la escena de acción, se me da fatal. Lo peor de todo es que estuve revisando mis notas y planificaciones y me di cuenta que como ya avanzamos tanto, las escenas de batallas y enfrentamientos serán cada vez más frecuentes, porque nos adentramos más y más en los puntos críticos de la guerra. Espero hacer un trabajo más o menos decente, pero de verdad, sepan disculpar mi falta de manejo en estos temas. Hago lo mejor que puedo._

 _Con respecto a la situación, déjenme decirles que esto sería el último de los tres desafíos de James, Lily, Frank y Alice a Voldemort. Siempre creí que ellos no serían los únicos que lo enfrentaron de esa manera —después de todo, no eran excesivamente especiales, eran miembros de la Orden como tantos otros— así que dejé mis headcanons aquí para contarles que obviamente Sirius y Dorcas también se plantaron frente al Señor Oscuro. E incluso lo hicieron los demás, calculo que no podrías ser parte de la Orden sin tener esa valentía irracional de enfrentar a Voldemort en alguna ocasión. Lo que volvió a James y Lily y a Frank y Al diferentes es que ellos, además de hacerlo tres veces, tuvieron un hijo —nacido a finales de Julio, como indica la profecía—. Nadie dijo nunca que hubiesen sido los únicos._

 _Pasando ese tema, quería contarles que al fin, la próxima semana será el tan anunciado último capítulo en Hogwarts. A principios de año me había jurado a mí misma que terminaría esa línea antes de llegar a los cincuenta capítulos y ya ven cómo soy. No tengo control sobre esta historia, la verdad es que ella me controla a mí._

 _Por otro lado, quería hacerles un breve anuncio, porque hace pocos días estrené una nueva historia llamada_ _«_ **Paz** _»_ _que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es un proyecto muy loco —y espero que no tan extenso como este—, que se desprende de Guerra y cuenta la historia de estos mismos personajes si la Orden hubiese ganado en 1981. Es decir, es como un AU dentro del mismo fic, que será principalmente Blackinnon aunque tendrá un poquito de todo._

 _Sí, ya sé. Estoy demente por crear mundos paralelos dentro mi propia historia, pero llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en eso que no pude evitarlo. No se preocupen, de cualquier manera Guerra sigue siendo mi prioridad máxima y principal._

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Los estaré esperando ansiosa como siempre, por leer opiniones y comentarios. Creo que este es un buen momento para decirles que el otro proyecto que tengo en mente,_ _«_ **Reclutas** _»_ _, será mi regalo por los cuatrocientos reviews de Guerra, así que ¡anímense! Cuanto antes los alcancemos, más pronto tendremos ese pasado de Benji y Dor para empezar a comprenderlos un poco mejor._

 _Volví a intentar abrir una cuenta de Facebook, así que pueden encontrarme ahí como **Ceci Tonks** , o dentro del grupo **Jily Squad**. También en Twitter, como siempre, como **CeciTonks**._

 _Me despido aquí, y nos estamos leyendo el próximo jueves. ¡Les mando un beso enorme!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	57. LVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LVII**

 _«And **I can't stop thinking about your love** ,_

 _Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go_

 _I was wrestling with you in my dreams, and wake up making love to a pillow.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Mayo de 1978**

El silencio goteaba en la habitación sin prisa, con fuerza demoledora sobre la coronilla de los presentes, que temían incluso respirar.

Lily estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de James, mientras al otro lado Mar se ufanaba por cerrarle la herida. Sirius estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los sentidos alerta a pesar de que hacía un buen rato que había amanecido. Peter, por su parte, se había desplomado sobre el otro colchón y no dejaba de echar miraditas ansiosas a sus amigos, conteniendo el aliento.

La tensión estaba a punto de matarlo pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. La mueca de Lily parecía cincelada en hielo.

Cuando Mar se retiró, habiendo cubierto el torso de James con una increíble cantidad de vendas, fue la misma pelirroja la que rompió la quietud mortuoria.

—Entonces... —dijo, bajito sin despegar la mirada del joven inconsciente. —Repítemelo otra vez.

Sirius bufó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—No hay nada más que explicar —aseguró con la voz ronca. Llevaba más de una hora en silenciosa tensión. —¿Está bien o no? —inquirió enseguida, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Lily para girarse hacia Marlenne.

—Sí —contestó ella, sin estar demasiado convencida. —Nunca traté algo tan profundo.

—Marlenne...

—Sí —repitió, ignorando la advertencia. —Es decir, no, si ustedes fuesen normales y no unos jodidos lunáticos, esto debería terminar pésimo: despertaría con secuelas obvias. Fue mordido por un hombre lobo.

—Lunáticos. Me gusta esa definición.

—Voy a encargarme personalmente de asesinarlos cuando James despierte —replicó Lily, helada. Parecía hablar en serio, por lo que Peter intentó encontrar auxilio en Sirius que solo volvió a bufar.

—Te agradecería si te guardaras tu carácter de mierda en el culo —espetó de mal modo, haciendo que la pelirroja desviara por primera vez sus ojos del semblante pálido de James. —Remus ya se va a sentir suficientemente culpable sin tu ayuda.

Ella abrió la boca, indignada, para comprender lo que estaba diciendo y volver a cerrarla, rabiosa.

—Igual tendrán que escucharme —sentenció, regresando su atención hacia el lecho y hacia su amiga. —Sigue, Mar.

La aludida se sintió incómoda al cruzar su atención con Lily. Suspiró.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto...

—Lo es —saltó Peter de inmediato, como si hubiesen puesto en duda su honor.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto —repitió Mar, un poco más convencida. —Entonces estará bien. No dejaba de sangrar porque tocó un sitio sensible, pero no hubo más complicaciones que eso. De cualquier manera... —esa vez, espió por sobre su flequillo para dar con Sirius antes de continuar. —Nunca traté una herida así, así que no sé si...

—Confiamos en ti —dictaminó Sirius, haciendo un gesto. Lily rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia su amiga, dulcificando el gesto.

—Claro que sí. Has hecho un trabajo excelente —observó por un segundo a James antes de agregar. —No sabía que tenías tantas aptitudes, Mar. Serás una sanadora magnífica.

Ella puso un poco de distancia con la cama, y se aplastó el flequillo para cubrirse la mirada.

—No es para tanto.

—Si lo es —la contradijo Peter, envalentonado por su primera intervención. —Sin ti estaríamos jodidos, Marlenne. Gracias.

—Eso —señaló Lily. Nadie se había dado cuenta el momento en el que había dado con la mano de James y la había escondido entre las suyas. Sirius resopló.

—Pelirroja, ¿podrías tratar de no comportarte como si estuvieses en su lecho de muerte? —inquirió con ironía. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un imbécil —sentenció antes de buscar la atención de su amiga para preguntar. —¿Cuando despertará?

—En menos de una hora —aseveró Mar. —Ya está recuperando la sangre que perdió.

—Vale —aceptó, regresando la mirada hacia James. —Voy a quedarme aquí.

Sirius volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero Peter lo atajó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Yo me marcho —murmuró entonces Mar a nadie en particular. Lily giró el cuello para encontrar los ojos de su amiga, recordando todo lo que tenía que decirle a pesar de que aquel no era ni el sitio ni el momento adecuado. Sirius se rascó la nuca y cabeceó.

—De acuerdo. Pete, pásame la capa.

—¿Qué...? —mascullaron ambas jóvenes, sin terminar la frase. El aludido sonrió con petulancia.

—Escoltaré a su _alteza_ a la torre —explicó con sorna, hacia la pelirroja. —Así no te doy otro motivo para que me rompas los huevos.

—Eres un maldito animal —espetó Lily de mal modo. Sirius solo volvió a encogerse de hombros y le hizo unas señas incomprensibles a su amigo antes de volverse hacia Marlenne que lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

—No necesito tu compañía.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que no necesitas e igual tienes —canturreó de corrido, palmeándole la espalda para que se encaminase hacia la puerta. —Por ejemplo, la vida.

—¡No te atrevas a escaparte, Sirius, que aún...!

—Andando —ordenó él, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Lily y la mueca estupefacta de Mar, que estaba siendo empujada sin miramientos. —No soporto cuando se pone así.

—¿Cuándo me pongo cómo? —se alteró la pelirroja, recibiendo por toda respuesta un sonoro portazo. Peter ahogó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpalo, Remus siempre dice que no está domesticado —se atrevió a comentar ante la mirada indignada de Lily. —Y creo que tiene razón.

La aludida parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que decía, y se desinfló despacio, hasta regresar su atención al tranquilo rostro de James.

—No sé qué haré con ustedes —confesó bajito, como si hablase para sí misma.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlos ser —replicó Peter volviendo a encogerse de hombros. —Si Remus no lo logró a esta altura, dudo que tu...

—¿Es verdad? —interrumpió Lily, guiada por sus pensamientos. No estaba escuchando realmente lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. —Lo que nos contaron, ¿es...?

—Sí —la mueca de Peter cambió a una más nostálgica. —Claro que lo es.

—Entonces, James puede...

—Convertirse en un ciervo. Sí —sonrió un poco. —Todas las veces que quiera.

—¿Y no duele? —susurró Lily, completamente sincera. Peter sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Bueno, la primera vez sí. Pero luego ya solo lo haces —intentó dejar de gesticular, pero no hallaba la manera de poner la sensación en palabras. —No sé cómo explicarlo, solo es... es genial, la verdad.

—Están locos —repitió Lily, pasándose la palma por el rostro. Estaba cansada, había sido arrancada de la cama varias horas antes de lo previsto y la marea de preocupaciones parecía no dejar nunca de aumentar. —¿Cómo hicieron para que Remus...?

—¿No nos detuviera? —completó Peter con una sonrisa. —Lo cierto es que no se lo dijimos hasta que casi estuvimos listos. Sabíamos que iba a intentar que no nos arriesgáramos de esa manera, pero estábamos decididos de cualquier forma —hizo un gesto de desestimación como si convertirse en animagos por un amigo fuese cosa de todos los días. —Luego se resignó e intentó ayudarnos. Yo tuve que aceptar toda la ayuda que pudieran darme, ya te imaginas.

Lily escuchaba con atención. Estaba dándose cuenta de un montón de cosas en la relación que fluía entre esos cuatros, delgados hilos que no se había detenido a analizar porque simplemente no podían descubrirse a simple vista. Peter estaba contándole una de las hazañas más grandes del mundo mágico casi con vergüenza, seguro de que solo había llego hasta ahí gracias a sus amigos.

Le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano a James antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Desde quinto.

—¿Y hace cuánto que Remus...?

La sonrisa nostálgica de Peter se nubló de sombras.

—Mucho antes de que lo conociéramos.

El aliento de Lily se le quedó atorado en la garganta, rememorando de pronto la mueca gentil de Remus, exhausta, avejentada. Siempre habían bromeado con su aspecto, alegando que crecía demasiado aprisa y que eso le consumía toda la energía del cuerpo. También recreó las veces que se había ausentado por la enfermedad de su madre, o la suya propia. Lily siempre había creído que los Lupin eran de salud delicada y eso había sido todo.

Los recuerdos adquirían una nueva luz, una más lúgubre.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —murmuró, apenada, dolida. Peter estaba esperando que le hicieran esa pregunta, y solo suspiró.

—Remus tuvo... y tiene muchos problemas para aceptarlo. Él lo llama su _condición_ , y cree que eso le impide ser una persona normal —el joven se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando los dedos. —Como si eso lo hiciese peor tipo que cualquier Slytherin.

—Es ridículo.

—Ya sé, pero nada de lo que digamos lo hizo cambiar de actitud en todos estos años —encontró la mirada de Lily, y la chica encontró un viso de súplica en su explicación. —Él piensa que si sus conocidos o amigos se enterasen, lo rechazarían. Así que por eso lo guarda en secreto. No te lo tomes como algo personal, Lily, Remus tampoco quiso que nosotros supiéramos, pero... —hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. —Es más sencillo frenar la lluvia con las manos que a James y a Sirius cuando se empecinan en algo.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —inquirió la pelirroja entonces, asimilando toda la información.

—Claro. Creo que será una buena idea.

—No soy quién para juzgarlo —reflexionó, distraída, haciéndole una lánguida caricia con el dorso de la mano a James. —Y él no debería culparse. Los que deberían culparse por ser tan jodidamente inconsciente son ustedes.

Peter abrió los ojos con alarma, pero se relajó al ver que Lily no parecía enfadada. Más bien, lucía conmovida mientras observaba a James dormido, sin decidir si lo abrazaría primero al despertar antes de echarle la bronca.

—Son los peligros de convivir tanto con Sirius, ¿sabes? La inmadurez crónica se contagia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Mayo de 1978**

El castillo amanecía, y la capa había quedado olvidada sobre el antebrazo de Sirius. Mar no había necesitado más que una dura mirada para hacerle entender que no pensaba cubrirse con eso.

Tan cerca.

Ella solo andaba, con los pasos de Sirius reverberando dentro de su pecho. Había estado mortalmente silencioso en comparación con los minutos precedentes, por lo que Mar se había limitado a apretar los labios y continuar.

Sirius había adivinado que no se dirigían hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw

Una bocanada de todas las noches que habían pasado allí la inundó cuando atravesó la arcada de la Torre de Astronomía, con los pájaros intentando cubrir con su canto las nubes plomizas que amenazaban con tormenta. Otra vez.

Estaba nerviosa, lo había estado desde que había visto el estado de James y la mirada penetrante de Sirius. No estaba acosumbrada a que le exigieran nada y, menos aún, a que le pidiesen ayuda.

Pero eran Lily y Sirius, una combinación que, acababa de descubrir, no podía negarse.

—Gracias —soltó de golpe el joven, acomodándose en la vieja ventana donde ella se estaba encaramando. Marlenne lo miró a través del flequillo, incómoda.

No había olvidado las últimas discusiones.

—No tienes nada qué agradecerme —masculló, desviando la mirada hacia los jardines plomizos. Sirius había sacado un pitillo, con toda la intención de quedarse allí. Mar solo se abrazó un poco más a sí misma, renuente a dejar traslucir emoción.

—Si tengo —la contradijo con tranquilidad. El tabaco parecía haberlo calmado un poco, o tal vez Lily era la que mejor sabía hacerle sacar su peor faceta. —Es James —dijo por toda explicación.

—Ya sé que es James —replicó ella, rodando los ojos. —Por eso no me debes nada.

Sirius se había calmado. Lejos de cualquier otra influencia, fumaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Mar seguía incómoda, no solo porque hacía menos de una hora había tenido las manos manchadas con la sangre de su amigo, sino porque había pensado que no volverían a hablar jamás.

Sin embargo, él solo pronunció esa sonrisa sucia que usaba para hacer cabrear al mundo y así zampárselo de un bocado.

—¿Así que la Inferi también sabe encariñarse? —la provocó burlón, dejando salir el humo volátil sobre su rostro. Marlenne sacudió la palma, enojada para ocultar su incomodidad.

—Solo cállate.

Pensó que iba a replicar, pero permaneció en silencio un tiempo que se le antojó infinito, mirando el límite del Bosque Prohibido, perlado de rocío. Estaba segura que no había olvidado su último encontronazo, y se le hacía surreal que pudiesen estar intercambiando palabras de manera tan tranquila, como si no se hubiese desgarrado la garganta por gritarle sus verdades.

Le dolía, sí, pero más parecía que iba a dolerle si se marchaba aprisa. Consideró que aquella llamada había sido una oportunidad, una última oportunidad de fingir que podría estar en paz con Sirius antes de abandonar definitivamente el castillo y enfrentar la realidad.

No volvería a dirigirle la palabra luego de esa mañana. Sería débil solo un poco más.

—¿No vas a preguntar nada? —dijo él entonces, con la última calada. Se había girado para observarla a la cara, con esa puta intensidad que Marlenne odiaba. Si no hubiese sido por esa mirada, tal vez no estaría en tantos problemas.

—¿Sobre qué? —susurró, volviendo a ocultar los pensamientos detrás del flequillo. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—Sobre Remus.

—No —y estaba siendo sincera. —Si él quiere contarme, está bien —no podía juzgar a nadie que guardase un secreto. Conocía lo suficiente a Remus para intuir que se había tratado de algo personal, y oclutarlo había sido parte de su manera de proteger a quieres quería.

¿Qué podría decir ella sobre eso? Marlenne podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era hipócrita.

—Es algo suyo —terció, ante la mueca de incomprensión de Sirius. —Privado.

Él soltó una corta risa incrédula y se frotó el rostro, exasperado.

La noche en vela empezaba a afectarle.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así y luego...?

—¿Luego qué? —exigió cuando Sirius se calló, haciendo una mueca.

—Olvídalo.

Mar lo dejó estar. Regresó la vista hacia el exterior, sin prestar realmente atención. Sirius parecía cansado, concentrándose en algo que estaba segura que no deseaba oír. Al final, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, tiró la colilla al vacío y la enfrentó.

—Escucha... —dudó un momento antes de sonarse el cuello y observarla sin burla. —¿Podemos hacer una tregua?

Más que una petición, parecía una exigencia. La joven supuso que el idiota de Sirius Black jamás había tenido que rebajarse a eso con una chica, y no se sintió mejor al respecto.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? Como le ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia, quiso cavar con sus propias manos el suelo helado para esconderse allí y borrar su existencia de la tierra. Cuadró los hombros y bajó la mirada.

—¿Te cansaste de ser subnormal? —murmuró irónica.

—¿Y tu una maldita inferi? —la respuesta no se hizo esperar. El silencio tenso se cortó porque Sirius volvió a chasquear la lengua, frustrado. —Vale —convino de mal humor. —A esto me refiero. Vamos a intentar llevarnos decentemente, ¿es posible?

Lucía como si estuviese mascando limón. Marlenne solo bufó, haciendo volar por dos segundos el flequillo hacia arriba.

—¿Tu te llevas decentemente con alguien? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Sí, aunque es para _llevármelas_ a la cama —replicó de inmediato, variando hacia una sonrisa gamberra. Mar contuvo las ganas de volver a resoplar y dejó salir el aire muy despacio.

—Ya lo hiciste conmigo así que puedes detenerte —dijo, monocorde, evitando cuidadosamente su mirada.

—Claro que no —la contradijo él, con algo de burla. Elevó ambas cejas, olvidando la incomodidad del momento. —No has visto mis verdaderas artes —se mofó, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. —Si quisiera, estarías desnuda en cinco minutos.

Mar podía sentir cómo aquel imbécil irradiaba toda su seguridad para derramarla sobre ella, pero no iba a dejarse doblegar.

—Permíteme dudarlo —masculló, amarga, con la cabeza gacha. Sirius resopló, dándose cuenta que no había logrado lo que quería y rebuscó en sus bolsillos para dar con otro cigarro.

—Lamento haberlo golpeado, ¿está bien? —espetó, con el pitillo entre los labios, haciendo una exagerada mueca para encenderlo. Expulsó la primera calada de mal talante, como si el tabaco fuese el culpable de su situación. Mar permaneció obcecada en su mutismo. —Pero me da... —se enredó en sus pensamientos y chasqueó la lengua, confuso. —Tiene pinta de ser un imbécil, admítelo —masculló, a la defensiva. —Y deberías verte. Te vuelves otra imbécil como él cuando está contigo.

Estaba siendo jodidamente sincero, y Mar lo sabía.

—Solo déjalo en paz —pidió, en voz muy baja.

—Es lo que estoy intentando hacer —repuso, rodando los ojos. —Creo que a la pelirroja le va a dar una embolia si seguimos así —Sirius volvió a poner cara de hastío, y esa vez Mar se permitió espiarlo por sobre las pestañas. Encontró sus ojos en el momento en el que pedía —¿Tregua? —con esa maldita sonrisa. —Después de todo, en menos de un mes vamos a estar trabajando juntos.

La joven boqueó un segundo, sin saber qué responder.

—Eso... Sí —hizo una pausa para añadir más segura. —De acuerdo. Solo... mantente alejado de él —ante la ceja enarcada de Sirius, remarcó —Y de mí.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —soltó de golpe, junto con el humo grisáceo que le desdibujaba las facciones.

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes quién —respondió con intención. —Los escuché. Estaba interceptando tus cartas con tu hermana —Mar desvió la mirada de inmediato. —¿A qué juega? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Un corto silencio obligó a Sirius a volver a dar una larga calada, para relajarle los músculos.

—Mi familia le tiene mucho aprecio —respondió al fin ella, con cuidado. —No... Si mi padre se entera que lo golpeaste por mi culpa...

—Lo golpeé porque me dio la gana —interrumpió Sirius de mal modo. —Y lo volvería a hacer. No tienes nada que ver con ello.

—No lo hagas —pidió Mar en cambio, con la expresión descompuesta. —Yo soy la que va a pagarlo luego.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije —contestó, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Se veía tensa, frustrada y un poco culpable. Sirius se sorprendió al notar que había aprendido a leer sus reacciones en los pocos gestos corporales que Marlenne dejaba traslucir. —Mi familia le tiene aprecio —repitió con los labios apretados.

—¿Y ese aprecio hace que no puedas comunicarte con Marilyn? —retrucó Sirius, sin entender una mierda.

—A veces.

—Es ridículo —masculló, desechando la segunda colilla con violencia. Volvió a repasarla entera con la mirada antes de sentenciar —Estás pirada —le exasperaba demasiado no poder comprender qué estaba pasando más allá de lo que Mar expresaba. —¿Es tu maldito novio o no?

Era la pregunta que seguía sin poder resolver, y la joven no quiso levantar la vista para responder.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Yo lo veo muy sencillo —contradijo Sirius impaciente. Las palmas le picaban de las ganas de tomarle el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo. —Es obvio que lo desprecias, Marlenne. No te conozco demasiado y puedo saberlo a mil kilómetros de distancia. ¿Por qué mierda sigues con él?

—Te digo que... —se exasperó la aludida, con la lengua enredada de cosas no dichas. —Olvídalo —concluyó al fin, resignada. No permitió que Sirius insistiera. —Está bien. Creo que podemos hacer una tregua —lo dijo para salir del paso, pero al oírlo se dio cuenta que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Continuó, envalentonada. —Si consigues meterte en tus asuntos, no hay nada más que tengamos en común. Dejaré de ir al pasadizo si quieres —no era lo que deseaba, pero le pareció justo. —Me da igual.

—¿Y dónde vas a dormir? —replicó Sirius de mal modo. —No seas idiota —Mar no despegó los labios. —Y justamente estoy pidiéndote una tregua por todo lo que tenemos en común: si vamos a estar juntos en la Orden, no deberíamos seguir discutiendo de esta manera.

Era la conclusión a la que había llegado varios días después del último encontronazo, cuando había visto cómo Marlenne daba media vuelta y regresaba sobre sus pasos con el claro objetivo de evitarlo. Todavía estaba enojado, por supuesto, pero también se sentía ridículo. Lily estaba con los nervios de punta porque no podía dar con su amiga, y él había empezado a considerar que el encierro de Mar era culpa de él. Le importaba una mierda que la chica siguiese rabiosa, pero James al fin empezaba a paladear algo de felicidad, y Lily no parecía dispuesta a estar en la misma sintonía si su amiga seguía rehuyendo.

Solo quería un poco de paz. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo el desastre que se habían montado en los últimos meses con tal de conseguirlo, pues estaba seguro que una vez que saliesen del castillo, las cosas dejarían de ser así de simples.

—Me maravilla que intentes comportarte de manera civilizada —oyó murmurar a Marlenne, con la cabeza ladeada. Sirius pronunció su sonrisa.

—Yo _soy_ civilizado —dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra y en sus malas intenciones. —Salvo en la cama. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Guarro —replicó ella, casi resignada. Volvía a tener esa expresión de sufrimiento, la que siempre parecía llevar y Sirius había aprendido a matizar. —No sé si... —inspiró hondo, amedrentada. —No sé si voy a continuar en la Orden.

—¿Estás echándote atrás? —se sorprendió el aludido, abriendo los ojos.

—¡No! —la respuesta fue tan inmediata que no podía ser más sincera. Mar inspiró para calmarse e intentar explicar. —Es decir... no sé —torció el gesto para añadir. —Quiero estudiar medimagia.

—Eso ya lo sé —contestó Sirius, perdido.

—No, no entiendes —recalcó la joven, dejando que le brotara la amargura. —Mi padre no va a aceptarlo. Ni Chris.

—Mar, ¿en qué siglo crees que estamos? —inquirió él, elevando la voz.

—Tampoco les dije nada sobre la Orden, lógicamente —siguió, sin prestarle atención. Una vez que había empezado a verbalizar sus dudas, ya no pudo detenerse. Venía considerando todo aquello hacía tiempo, y no tenía ni puta idea cómo podría resolverlo sin afectar su frágil equilibrio. —No sé si voy a poder con tanto —confesó, honesta. —Pero de verdad quiero intentarlo, quiero estudiar.

—¿Vas a elegir ser sanadora antes que la Orden? —volvió a preguntar Sirius, intentando no juzgarla y fracasando de manera estrepitosa.

—No lo sé —Mar no se sintió ofendida por la acusación velada. Estaba segura que él reaccionaría así, porque no había nada para Sirius más importante que defender a quienes más quería.

Ni para ella.

Sirius no tenía que pensar en Marilyn.

—Ni siquiera sé si voy a entrar en la Escuela —sugirió, cayendo en la cuenta de lo fácil que era a veces hablar con él. Todavía es muy precipit...

—No seas ridícula —espetó él haciendo un gesto brusco para que se callara. Mar levantó la cabeza, pillada por sorpresa. —Claro que vas a entrar —dijo firme, como si pensar lo opuesto no tuviese ningún sentido. Sirius rió entre dientes al ver la mueca estupefacta de la chica ante su abrumadora confianza. —Mar, acabas de salvar a James de una buena —explicó, impacientándose. —Por lo que puedes imaginar, tengo experiencia en heridas espantosas, y ninguno de nosotros logró sanar algo así como tu —su expresión no lucía muy convencida. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres increíble, idiota. Y esto sí que no lo digo para tener sexo contigo.

La aludida parpadeó, un poco mareada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Frente suyo, Sirius lucía rabiosamente honesto, por lo que no tuvo coraje para poner en duda sus palabras.

—Gracias —musitó, floja. —Supongo.

—Tu padre no tiene por qué interponerse en tu camino —siguió él, decidido. —Ni ese idiota. Si quieres hacer algo, lo haces, y ya está —le costaba comprender otra filosofía de vida más que esa, puesto a que esa había sido la máxima con la que había guiado todo su accionar.

Claro que no le había ido especialmente bien, pero eso era otro cantar. Mar no contestó.

—Si tanto te asfixian, solo vete —le recomendó, ahogando el eco de sus propios recuerdos. —Sal de tu casa.

Una sonrisa agria se instaló en la chica cuando encontró su mirada.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No voy a dejar sola a Marilyn —aseveró, sin inflexión alguna en su voz. Sirius ya lo había adivinado así que ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Llévatela.

—Sirius, las cosas no son tan simples como las piensas tu.

—Ni tan complicadas como las crees tu —contraatacó de inmediato, sumiendo a Marlenne en un mutismo reprobador. Recordó por qué había querido iniciar ese diálogo en primer lugar y trató de controlarse, inspirando largamente. —Está bien —concluyó al fin, respetando la muralla que volvía a separarlos. —Haz lo que quieras —encontró sus ojos desafiantes bajo el espeso flequillo y tuvo que apretar más el puño para no apartárselo. —¿Vas a dejar de querer asesinarme cada cinco minutos? —preguntó en cambio, tanteando una sonrisa provocadora. Ella enarcó ambas cejas y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Vas a dejar de darme razones para asesinarte cada cinco minutos?

Se midieron en silencio, tiesos. La poca distancia que los separaba parecía una burla grotesca de todas las discusiones que parecían no entrar en las paredes de aquel enorme castillo.

—Me agradaba lo que teníamos —confesó, cediendo primero. No sabía por qué, pero había logrado interpretar ese aura que rodeaba a Marlenne, esa intención de despedida. Deseaba decirlo. —Estás loca, y eres un inferi, sí —paladeó su ofensa como una victoria personal. —Pero el sexo era bueno.

Se carcajeó al ver la mueca desagradable de Mar, que entrecerró los ojos para enfrentarlo.

—O sea que seguías viniendo solo por el sexo —estimó, obteniendo más sonrisas por respuesta. —No te creo. No soy tan espectacular, tu mismo lo has dicho.

Sirius se rió más fuerte al verse acorralado. Se inclinó a propósito, para reducir la distancia y hacerla sentir igual de ridícula y sin escape como lo estaba experimentando él.

—Es cierto, pero hay algo... —se perdió, divertido por el empeño que tenía Marlenne en no mostrarse afectada y su exasperante forma de evitarle la mirada. —No lo sé —admitió, despacio, retirándose vencido. —Olvidemos todo, ¿de acuerdo? —repuso, acomodándose de nuevo en su sitio. Quería sacar un pitillo, pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse. Sonrió y dejó que su atención vagase por los jardines mustios del castillo. —Nada ocurrió aquí nunca.

—Si tu lo dices...

El tacto llegó volátil, casi imaginario. Sintió los dedos fríos de Mar rozar el dorso de su mano, no pudo saber si había pasado un segundo de silencio o toda una eternidad.

—Sirius.

Nunca había sentido su nombre así, como una caricia que dolía.

—¿Qué? —espetó, volviéndose hacia ella. Si no la hubiese conocido lo suficiente, habría pensado que estaba por echarse a llorar. Pero Marlenne solo lo miraba por debajo del flequillo, con los labios secos y una ligera presión sobre su mano, como si no se atreviese a tirar de él.

—Hagámoslo una vez más —pronunció despacio. Sirius parpadeó, sin creérselo. —Solo una —repitió, como si el problema fuese la cantidad. —Y ya está.

Había aprendido a conocerla, sí. Pero todavía no era suficiente. De haberlo sabido, se hubiese dado cuenta que en verdad, Mar solo estaba pidiendo una despedida, no de él, sino de la fantasía que habían construido y que sabía que tenía que borrarla apenas pusiera un pie fuera del refugio del castillo.

Si Sirius la hubiese conocido como la haría después, se habría negado. Porque apenas estaban empezando, y Mar ya quería terminar.

—Eres una idiota —masculló, cambiando las tornas para sujetarla él por la muñeca. —No está una mierda. Ven aquí.

Jaló y Mar se dejó hacer, aterrizando de lleno sobre Sirius que ya estaba besándola con ridícula desesperación. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo lo había extrañado cuando sus brazos activaron solos y rodearon el cuello del joven para atraerlo, para ofrecerse completa.

Sirius no necesitaba ya permiso.

La desnudó aprisa, sin miramientos, mientras se deshacía a la vez de su propia ropa. La levantó para ponerse de pie y sujetarle ambas manos pegándola de cara a la pared, tomándole todo ese cabello encrespado para sostenerlo sobre su coronilla.

Lamió los tres lunares que tenía en la nuca triunfal, el premio al que no había renunciado incluso en los peores momentos, y le soltó el pelo para poder descender y seguir besándole la columna, alcanzando la hondonada de sus nalgas y seguir camino al sur.

Su lengua la delineó completa, arrancándole solo un suspiro sofocado a Mar, cuando siguió deslizándose hasta alcanzar el punto que estaba buscando. La hizo separar las piernas temblorosas para beberla despacio, hambriento, deseando que Mar pudiese estar así de floja y sincera por siempre.

Volvería a soñar con ella pidiéndole más, estaba seguro.

Sintió sus dedos apretarle el cabello, muda. Sirius mordisqueó y succionó hasta que las rodillas de Mar empezaron a fallar, antes de volver a ponerse de pie y besarla con los labios húmedos. La joven volvió a abrazarlo, de puntillas contra la pared, agitada. Consiguió hacerse espacio entre la piel para dar con la erección de Sirius y apretarla, masturbándolo de manera casi torturosa. Los gemidos de Sirius eran roncos, y alentaban su movimiento empujándola con la cadera, mojándola con su semen a la altura del estómago.

Para cuando la espiral de excitación llegó a su paroxismo, volvieron a recostarse en el suelo, golpeado de pronto por la similitud con otro momento. Pero esa vez, Mar se lo estaba pidiendo y no era un imbécil ebrio y ciego que había hecho lo que había querido con una chica que callaba más de lo que debía.

Al entrar en ella, se dio cuenta que de esa manera podría volver a hacérselo el resto de su vida. Mar seguía sin ser guapa, pero estaba desnuda y abrazada a él, con todo ese cabello y con todos esos putos secretos, gimiendo tan bajito que creía que iba a volverlo loco. Le apretó el culo con deleite antes de iniciar las embestidas, dejándose llevar por el placer. Las piernas de Mar le apretaban la cintura, obligándolo a ir más rápido, más profundo.

Resopló y gimió, con todos los sentidos sobre la piel, listos para ser quemados por esa maldita chica.

No creyó que se tratase de una despedida. Era una tregua, lo habían dicho.

Se llevaban bien echando polvos como esos. Estarían bien.

Seguirían haciéndolo.

Tiempo después se daría cuenta que tendría que haber guardado mejor esa mueca de Mar al correrse, la última mañana en Hogwarts para los dos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Junio de 1978**

Los exámenes fueron largos, tediosos y desesperantes. Lily creyó que viviría el pico de estrés más grande de su vida, dividida entre interminables horas de estudio y dosis casi obscenas de preocupaciones diversas a su alrededor.

No tenía tiempo para todo lo que deseaba, por lo que decidió tomar una resolución sensata y concentrarse en rendir los exámenes y luego resolver la mierda que se le estaba acumulando. Sin embargo, por mucho que se lo propusiera, no podía dejar de echarle un ojo a James, que se recuperó con increíble rapidez tal y como lo había pronosticado Mar.

Para la primera semana de exámenes, estaba como nuevo.

Lily no se había despegado de él hasta que había despertado, aún después de que Peter se quedase dormido con los zapatos puestos.

—Si te estoy viendo significa... —había balbuceado con voz pastosa, luchando por despegar los párpados. —O que sigo alucinando, o que estoy en problemas.

A pesar de que la pelirroja había repasado en su cabeza demasiadas veces todo lo que pensaba decirle a ese idiota inconsciente, cuando al fin consiguió mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pequeña, apretada.

—Yo diría la segunda.

—Oh.

El joven se impulsó con las palmas para sentarse en la cama, contra las almohadas, haciendo una mueca de dolor al moverse. Se frotó los ojos y decidió ignorar el vendaje del abdomen para manotear sus anteojos y colocárselos con torpeza. Echó una ojeada a la silueta de Peter, que respiraba de manera acompasada antes de regresarse hacia Lily con la mueca más inocente que tuvo el coraje de componer.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con cuidado, bajando su atención hacia el estómago. No lucía nada bien.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —inquirió Lily con una ceja alzada. No estaba colaborando su posición reprobadora, por más que se encontrase en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca de James.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —retrucó él a la vez, antes de retroceder al ver la expresión de la pelirroja. Estaba seguro que no iba a soltar prenda así que decidió ser sensato. —Vale —admitió, volviendo a acomodarse en el colchón, procurando no dejar traslucir el tirón que le estaba dando el costado. —Primero, ¿por qué Sirius no está aquí?

Consideró que sería lo más sencillo, comenzar bordeando los terrenos pantanosos. Al fin, Lily aflojó su posición erguida y se descruzó de brazos para acercarse a su piel.

—Fue a asegurarse que no pillaran a Mar fuera de su Torre —explicó en voz baja. —Asumo que está dando un gran rodeo porque no quiere oír mi sermón.

James hizo una mueca.

—Voy a reformular mi pregunta —sentenció, elevando el índice. Lily reprimió otra pequeña sonrisa, no podía decir que no era divertido verlo tan confundido. —¿Por qué Mar estuvo aquí?

La razón volvió a golpearla, variando su expresión.

—Para asegurarte que no murieras como el idiota que eres —contestó, observándolo con elocuencia. James sí sonrió, aunque más bien pareció una mueca grotesca que lo obligó a sobarse el abdomen vendado.

—Eso empieza a darme más información.

—¿Te duele? —saltó ella enseguida, alerta. El joven hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano y le dio más fuerza a su sonrisa.

—Un poco —dijo sincero. —¿Vas a contarme qué ocurrió? —tenía que aprovechar el instante de distracción de Lily para poder leer entre líneas el tamaño del desastre que se había armado.

La pelirroja no cortó el contacto visual.

—Sirius me llamó a mí para que buscara a Mar —siguió explicando. —Aunque no entiendo por qué no lo hizo él mismo, con todo el desastre que tienen atrás.

—Creo que fue justamente por eso —adivinó James, enarcando una ceja. —Continúa.

—Mar quiere ser sanadora, ¿lo sabías? —prosiguió Lily, recordando la mezcla de orgullo e incredulidad al ver a su amiga manejar de manera tan perfecta y profesional la herida de James. Ella había sentido como la vida le descendía de golpe a los pies al ver toda esa sangre saliendo del cuerpo del joven, pero Mar solo atinó a dar algunas órdenes y a controlarlo con una serenidad de espanto. Estaba rabiosamente agradecida y, por supuesto, anonadada.

—No.

—Ella te curó —añadió, honesta. —Ni Sirius ni Peter supieron cómo.

El rostro de James se veía complacido y un poco sorprendido.

—Esa información nos hubiese venido de perlas hace un tiempo —comentó con humor. Sin embargo, Lily no le siguió el juego, volviendo a sentir cómo su sangre le rehuía las mejillas.

—Eso quiere decir que estuviste así más de una vez —lo acusó, sabiendo de antemano que llevaba la razón. La diversión de James se esfumó al instante.

—No te pongas dramática, ¿vale? —pidió en voz baja. —Es menos terrible de lo que parece.

—Yo lo veo bastante mal —replicó ella de mal modo. James suspiró y volvió al punto inicial de la conversación.

—¿Qué fue lo que te contaron?

—Lo suficiente.

—Lily, vamos... —intentó el joven, en vano. La mueca obcecada de la pelirroja no cedió un ápice, y James intentó comprender que se debía a la preocupación. No podía culparla, había aprendido a conocerla demasiado para ello. —De acuerdo. Me lo merezco, supongo —admitió. Repasó con la palma el costado, convenciéndose de las palabras que diría. —Pero no es nada, te lo juro.

—Son unos inconscientes —dictaminó ella, en sus trece. Sus ojos escupían fuego. —Creí que al menos tu tenías más sentido de la responsabilidad, ya que Sirius...

—No es como si hubiese querido que me mordiera, ¿sabes? —la cortó James de raíz, haciendo una mueca elocuente. No estaba en su rango de intenciones con Lily discutir por eso, pero era un tema sobre el que no pensaba ceder.

La pelirroja se había abierto camino en todos los rincones de su ser, todos aquellos que pertenecían solo a él. Sin embargo, cuando incluía a Sirius, Remus y Peter, era otro cantar. —Solo ocurrió —dijo, restándole importancia. Ella quiso contradecirlo, pero James levantó la palma, deteniéndola en el acto. No precisaba conocerla como había aprendido a hacerlo esas últimas semanas para adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y pensaba frenarla en ese mismo instante.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero no voy a permitir que cuestiones por qué estaba ahí —le aseguró con brutal honestidad. —No te pido que lo entiendas, pero no hay discusión al respecto sobre este tema. Ya sé que es peligroso y ya sé todo lo que vas a decir, y eso no va a impedir que siga haciéndolo.

La boca de la joven se abrió y cerrró casi de manera cómica, muda.

—No iba a... —titubeó y se lo pensó mejor. —De acuerdo —convino resignada al ver la férrea determinación del chico. —No voy a juzgar, ¿está bien? —se atajó. —Pero quiero saber.

—No voy a contarte toda la historia, eso le corresponde a Remus —sonrió James, un poco más aliviado. —Aunque por lo visto, no creo que se niegue cuando se entere de que... —unió los retazos de información que había obtenido y aventuró —¿Mar también? —Lily solo parpadeó a modo de afirmación. —Mierda. Bueno, hicimos un buen trabajo ocultándolo, creo que podemos considerarnos exitosos aunque queden pocas semanas de curso.

La exasperación de la pelirroja llegó en forma de resoplido, pero su efectó quedó mitigado por el asomo de sonrisa que despuntaba sobre sus comisuras.

—Está bien —aseveró, tomando de pronto su mano para encerrarla entre las palmas, como había hecho mientras estaba inconsciente. —Quiero saber tu historia.

Los ojos verdes, brillantes de Lily encontraron los de James, que supo que jamás podría ocultarle un secreto a esa joven si lo observaba de esa forma.

—Vale.

Y James le había contado. Estupefacta, la pelirroja había oído un cuento que se salía de cualquier realidad, uno con amigos rabiosamente fieles y absurdamente locos. Se había dividido por días entre la genuina admiración que le había suscitado su descubrimiento y la reprobación por haber sido realmente estúpidos. No valía la pena lamentarse por lo que habría podido ser, pero le aterraba pensar todo lo que podría haber salido mal en ese experimento. Al final, había concluido que aunque había aprendido a conocer a James y a los demás, siempre iban a sorprenderla.

Y sobre todo, nunca iba a poder delinear la magnitud de su hermandad.

En el fondo, le enorgullecía lo increíbles que eran como magos.

Había buscado a Remus poco después, en la enfermería. James se recuperaba con una rapidez de vértigo y Lily se repetía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

En el camino, se había encontrado con Mar.

Al verla, la garganta se le había secado, y todo aquello que había pensado que debía decirle —disculparse, agradecerle, contarle todo y asegurarse que nunca, jamás volviesen a discutir— se le había esfumado de la cabeza, como si la brisa hubiese barrido cada una de sus reflexiones.

A pesar de eso, una vez más, las personas que más creía conocer volvían a sorprenderla. Mar se quedó inmóvil, observándola de frente, antes de reducir la distancia de sonoras zancadas y echarse sobre ella, en un abrazo incómodo y sentido como solo ella podría darlos.

—Lo siento —murmuró la joven, apartándose casi de inmediato. Tenía los ojos más grandes que nunca. —No debí gritarte.

—Yo también lo siento —se apresuró a tartamudear Lily, conmovida. —Olvídalo, ¿vale? Gracias por lo que hiciste por James. Eres increíble, Mar.

—No es nada —la joven bajó las pestañas, incómoda con los cumplidos. —No soy tan genial como creen. Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo esa habilidad —corroboró la pelirroja con cariño. —Ten más confianza, Mar. Gracias por eso.

Ella se sacudió con un gesto la incomodidad.

—Vengo de ver a Remus.

—Es justamente lo que iba a hacer.

—Sé que estás estresada con los exámenes... —dudó Marlenne, torciendo el gesto. Lily asintió.

—Apenas terminen, tendremos una larga charla, ¿vale?

—Sí —ella también la necesitaba. Lily era su mejor amiga.

Quiso volver a abrazarla, pero se avergonzó y se mantuvo estática.

—Tengo mucho que contarte —añadió la pelirroja, sin leer su batalla interna. —Mucha suerte, Mar. Sacarás todo lo necesario para la Escuela de Sanación.

—Eso espero. Tu ya tienes un pie en la de Leyes, así que ni siquiera necesitas mi suerte.

La aludida sonrió, apabullada.

—Ojalá.

Ese breve intercambio la había logrado mantener más o menos concentrada alrededor de los EXTASIS las siguientes semanas. También había hablado con Remus, lo que le había hecho enterrar finalmente el espinoso tema que se traían los cuatro.

El joven estaba resignado, la había estado esperando. Lily se había sentido dolida al ver que le rehuía la mirada, a medida que iba desenredando y completando la historia de James. Había sido escueto, lo necesario para que Lily comprendiense.

—En resumen, te pido que no eches la culpa a James o a los demás por esto —había concluido, con el rostro hacia el otro lado. —Es solo mía. Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme, Lily, no tienes nada qué decirme. Lamento haber herido a James... Solo...

—Remus, estás siendo ridículo.

Lily se había marchado de la enfermería sin otra palabra, para volver pocas horas después, ante un estoico Remus, con una enorme cantidad de libros debajo del brazo. La chica lo había apartado de la cama para hacerse sitio y colocar bien los libros y habían pasado toda la jornada —incluso salteándose la cena, hasta demasiado tarde— analizando qué decía todo aquello sobre los hombres lobo y qué de toda esa información era realmente cierta. Remus se había quedado sorprendido al principio, pero luego, ante la atención casi clínica de la chica, había empezado a ceder y a ofrecerle datos y comentarios sobre su propia experiencia.

—Vale —había concluido al final, cerrando de golpe un tomo grueso y avejentado, con una sonrisa tan grande que Remus se la había quedado mirando algo aturdido. —Ya está.

—¿Qué está?

—¿Nunca escuchaste que el miedo más grande que tiene el hombre es a lo desconocido? —inquirió ella, como si fuese obvio. El muchacho solo levantó ambas cejas, en una muda pregunta.

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Remus —explicó ella, con dulzura, extendiendo los dedos para que él también lo viese. —Eres mi amigo desde hace años, y te conozco. Ahora también conozco tu condición. No te tengo miedo —dejó caer la mano para poder darle un apretón cariñoso en el brazo que obligó al joven a desviar la mirada.

No era la primera vez que veía en Lily algo de su madre.

—Y no voy a dejarte, tonto —añadió, como si la sola idea fuese estúpida. —Nada ha cambiado. Eres mi mejor amigo y el único capaz de controlar a esos idiotas que hasta matarían por ti. O peor —hizo una mueca elocuente, dándole a entender que sabía todo lo demás. —No permitas que nadie te diga lo que eres, ¿sabes? Eso solo te corresponde a ti.

A pesar de aquello, Remus había estado extraño y susceptible los días siguientes, aunque Lily también podía atribuírselo a los exámenes. Había hecho una cara rara cuando ella, agotada, había recurrido a su vieja mesa en la biblioteca para repasar con él, pero no había comentado nada.

Al final, se había resignado a compartir su secreto con dos personas más y lo había dejado estar.

Los EXTASIS habían consumido todo el mundo de los estudiantes de séptimo. Se veían angustiados, sin dormir, buscando la manera de no dejar su futuro al azar. Hasta había visto a James, ya completamente repuesto, con la nariz metida en un libro, aunque solo fuese por aburrimiento o para resolver alguna duda de Peter.

Él la estaba esperando recostado contra la pared, esa mañana de su último examen. Para James había concluido la ronda hacía dos días, aunque a Mar todavía le restaban dos. Mary había salido contenta, la tarde anterior. Hizo un gesto apocado de victoria y se acercó hasta él, más ligera de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Todavía seguía nerviosa y terriblemente asustada, pero confiaba en que había hecho lo mejor que había podido para lograr las calificaciones que merecía. Todo había terminado ya, y no podía seguir lamentándose por aquello que no había recordado en el examen.

—Te ves contenta —señaló James con picardía, cuando lo alcanzó.

—Creo que si no me sostienes, empezaré a levitar sobre el piso —bromeó, aliviada. Inspiró profundo, considerando qué sería lo primero que haría al sentirse libre de tanto estrés. Todavía se debía una larga conversación con Mar, pero eso iba a tener que aguardar un poco más. También estaba pensando buscar a Mary, o a Jane y las demás, y dar un largo paseo por el jardín.

Y no podía negar que también fantaseaba con dormir una larga siesta que le devolviese la energía que se le había drenado en esas angustiosas semanas.

Pero James parecía tener otros planes.

—No tengo nada contra eso, pero preferiría que usaras una escoba —le siguió el juego, cogiéndole la mano para enredarla con sus dedos. —Si quieres volar, me avisas y te enseño.

—Pues... —Lily se sonrojó al darse cuenta que James no lo estaba diciendo con segundas intenciones, pero eso era lo que ella había interpretado. Se quiso golpear por pensar así apenas se había deshecho de sus preocupaciones, como si fuesen sus estúpidas hormonas las que lideraran su cerebro. —Casi mejor no.

—Vale, igual tenía otros planes —comentó el chico, sin notar nada extraño. Echó a andar por el pasillo, sin soltarle la mano. Lily lo siguió escaleras abajo, sin volver a mediar palabra hasta que llegaron a los jardines.

El día parecía sonreír esa vez, en sintonía con el humor de Lily. La luz del sol no llegaba a calentar, matizada por esa neblina gris que no tenía intención de abandonar el castillo, pero al menos no llovía ni hacía demasiado frío. La pelirroja dejó que tiraran de ella hasta el linde del bosque, alertando enseguida sus sentidos.

Esa vez, James sí pilló su cambio de humor.

—No voy a obligarte a ir ahí dentro si es lo que estás pensando —se carcajeó, un poco burlón. —Aunque no deberías temerle. ¿Por qué no intentas una investigación a fondo del Bosque como has hecho con Remus?

La diversión le hacía brillar los ojos.

—No es gracioso —masculló ella, a pesar de que las mejillas querían contraerse en una sonrisa. —Soy una persona sensata, a diferencia de ti. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes apagado el sentido de peligro.

—Puede ser —concedió James encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que es por vivir tantos años con Sirius.

—Yo creo que juntos se potencian —contradijo la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es verdad —se rió él, guiándola hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. —Aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Vamos a visitar a Hagrid? —de pronto, la idea parecía hacerle ilusión. El guardabosques era alguien al que le tenía mucho aprecio, y siempre intentaba tomar el té con él al menos una vez cada tanto. Los exámenes y el estrés lógicamente se lo habían impedido en un largo tiempo.

—Eh... no —se disculpó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Solo me la prestó un rato.

—¿Cómo que te la...?

—Tenía que ir a hacer unas compras para las calabrazas —se excusó enseguida el joven, adivinando por dónde iban los pensamientos de Lily. —Así que estaría vacía de cualquier forma. No lo eché si es lo que piensas.

La pelirroja lo midió, con los labios apretados, pero James solo parpadeó, inocente. No entendía cómo podía ser tan transparente, parecía que tenía esa incapacidad crónica de mentir como Mary.

—Vale.

—Solo quería estar un rato contigo —explicó, abriendo la puerta para darle paso. —Ya sabes, sin los otros molestando por ahí.

Lo cierto es que durante esas semanas de exámenes, apenas se habían podido ver a solas. Lily no había tenido siquiera tiempo de sentirse frustrada, porque la amenaza de la suspensión a la vuelta de la esquina le había borrado hasta la capacidad de alterarse porque los besos de James solo terminaran en eso. Pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, pero con Remus, o Mary, o Sirius y Peter, nunca solos.

De pronto, mientras atravesaba el umbral del guardabosques, los nervios la golpearon a la altura del estómago, casi de vértigo. Procuró ocultar su azoro, acomodándose por ahí mientras James encantaba la enorme tetera de Hagrid para que sirviera en las tazas.

—Parece que vienes bastante aquí —dijo, intentando no pensar en aquello por cualquier medio. El joven no parecía incómodo o siquiera afectado por la soledad del lugar. Lily se estaba asfixiando con su presencia.

—Claro. Hagrid es un gran tipo —explicó, pasándole la infusión. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. —Siempre nos recibe con alguna tontería. Nunca comas lo que te ofrece.

—Ya sé —consintió Lily, bebiendo el té para que James no notase el leve temblor en sus manos. —Es una buena persona.

—Ajá.

Se quedaron buceando en un silencio espeso, solo roto por los ligeros sorbos. James la observaba de reojo.

—Entonces, ¿estás más tranquila ahora?

—Creí que nunca terminarían los exámenes.

—No sé por qué consigues preocuparte tanto —aseguró el chico con ligereza. Depositó la taza en la mesa, para reclinarse hacia atrás. —Eres brillante, y no necesitas esos exámenes para saberlo.

—La Academia de Leyes sí lo necesita —replicó ella rodando los ojos. —Tampoco está bien tomárselo tan... —no encontró palabra para describir el aura de desenfado que irradiaba el joven. —Así.

—Da igual —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Ni Sirius ni yo queremos seguir estudiando luego, al menos de momento. Remus los hizo, pero está seguro que con su... problema, nadie le permitiría hacer una carrera de cualquier forma. Él único con esperanzas es Pete, por eso intentamos ayudarlo.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, dejándose llevar por la conversación. Con James siempre era así. Conseguía aflojarle los nervios y la incomodidad con increíble facilidad.

—No —sonrió el aludido. —Pero al menos la intención la tiene. Aunque no creo que de inmediato. Queremos que la guerra termine primero.

—Sí —no deseaba continuar por esos derroteros. Hizo una mueca para dejarlo estar. —Cambiemos de tema, aún no quiero pensar en eso.

—Vale —aceptó James de inmediato. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues... —Lily no tenía idea, y la sonrisa divertida del chico tan cerca no era de demasiada ayuda. —No sé —completó, honesta. James se carcajeó y se inclinó hacia ella, chispeante.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar, entonces...

La besó casi como un juego, un niño saltando aquí y allá para entretenerse. Los labios de James rozaron apenas los de la pelirroja, vagando aquí y allá, sobre las comisuras y las mejillas.

El tacto tan sutil le estaba provocando cosquillas y le había erizado la piel de los brazos. Lily se rió entre dientes antes de dejarse guiar por un impulso.

Tomó el rostro de James con ambas manos para obligarlo a regresar a sus labios, cerrando los ojos para besarlo con intención. Se había afeitado y el filo de su mandíbula era ligera al tacto, la palma de Lily recorrió su rostro hasta enredarse en el cabello desordenado que se arremolinaba sobre la nuca.

La respuesta de James no se hizo esperar, por supuesto. Abrió la boca para besarla con ganas, extasiado, dejándose hacer maravillado por las pecas que la pelirroja tenía en la nariz.

Lily había pensado varias veces, justo en el instante antes de quedarse dormida, que si le diesen a escoger, podría besar a James por días enteros. No se cansaría nunca.

Ignoró el reclamo de su cuerpo apretando las piernas y siguió el juego, permitiéndole a su lengua explorar al fin la boca dispuesta del joven, que parecía más que gustoso de recibirla. Lily nunca había besado así, procuró no sentirse torpe y mantener el ritmo mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

James hizo un ruidito ininteligible con la garganta y le pasó la mano por detrás de la cintura para atraerla de un tirón. Ella no estaba segura dónde mierda poner las rodillas, no quería volver a encaramarse encima y que luego la rechazasen. Pero él parecía tener otra intención, pues sintió su palma descender hasta la curva del culo —Lily dio un respingo, avergonzada—, y la levantó apenas, para poder sentarla sobre su regazo.

James no interrumpió el beso, aunque sabía que la pelirroja estaba algo perdida. La alentó jugando dentro de su boca, a la par que la ayudaba a acomodar las piernas para rodearle la cintura.

Lily se sentía sofocada en aquella posición, cohibida y jodidamente caliente.

Intentó dejar un resquicio por donde circulara la cordura, sin permitir más contacto que entre sus pechos. Imaginaba que la entrepierna de James estaría dura, pero no se atrevía a tocarla. Y, aunque se sintiese ridícula, no quería saber qué efecto podría tener en ella si aplastaba contra _eso_ su zona más sensible.

Él había retirado la mano que descendía peligrosa, regresándola a la curva de su espalda. Con la otra le sujetaba el rostro, impulsándose hacia adelante y obligándola a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, en un beso cada vez más exigente. Lily ya no se preocupaba por disimular que estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo parecía pertenecerle a otro.

Pertenecerle a James.

Alterada, ansiosa y un poco irreflexiva, cortó al fin el beso para seguir el rastro del lóbulo del joven, rozándole la mejilla suave y el cuello. Al enterrar la cara en el hueco abierto entre la oreja y el hombro de James, se sintió a salvo de esa mirada indiscreta que la quemaba y se regodeó en sus ganas de modisquearle la piel, tironeando un poco para dejarlo más a la vista. Dibujó su clavícula con la punta de la lengua, maravillada de la reacción de él, que inspiró profundo y se olvidó de soltar el aire. Empezó a sentirse envalentonada, aliviada de no ser la única en esa cabaña en estar perdiendo por completo los papeles. Tenía tanto calor que pensaba que iban a explotarle las venas.

Los dedos de James se abrieron paso para colarse por debajo de su camiseta, dejándose hacer y vagueando por el camino de su columna, arriba y abajo. Lily quiso abrazarlo más, cuando rozó sin querer el apósito que todavía tenía en el costado y se retiró aprisa, asustada.

—Perdona —balbuceó, torpe, rojísima. James sonrió, derretido.

—No me duele.

—¿Seguro?

—Me duele más no poder quitarte la ropa.

La respiración de Lily se atascó en la garganta. Creyó que empezaría a marearse, de pudor, de ganas, de vergüenza y necesidad de que lo hiciera.

Iba a asesinarle la contradicción.

Tomó distancia, empujándose con las palmas en el pecho de él y reunió una determinación que no conocía.

—Un poco.

No podía hacer lo que quería. Titubeó, pero no era tan valiente. En vez de quitarse la camiseta, tomó impulso y se desabrochó el sostén, maniobrando con maestría para quitárselo por debajo de la ropa. Lo lanzó lejos, procurando no cruzar mirada con James que parecía haber olvidado las palabras.

—No me veas así.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua y en un santiamén consiguió desnudarse el torso.

—Mejor te beso, ¿no? —tanteó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de volver a la carga. Esa vez, James parecía un poco reacio a los juegos previos. Se impulsó con ansisas, con necesidad de bebérsela entera y recitar de memoria cada rincón de su boca. Lily gimió, azorada de su propia calentura, y lo abrazó aplastando los senos contra el pecho de él. No se dio cuenta que empezaba a frotarse despacio, alterada por la tela de su camiseta interponiéndose en sus ganas de sentir la piel de James sobre los pezones erguidos.

El joven gruñó, apretándole la cintura, pero no la atrajo por completo. En vez de eso, se separó de su boca, agitado —tenía los lentes torcidos y los labios hinchados, Lily creía que no podía verse más apetecible—, para alcanzar a murmurar.

—¿Puedo...?

Lily no comprendió la pregunta trunca hasta que sintió los dedos de James retrepando desde su costado hasta rozar el borde de su seno.

No tuvo saliva para tragar. Él interpretó el silencio como un permiso, y siguió su camino hasta tomarle el pecho por completo con una mano, rozando a propósito su parte más sensible. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa cuando notó la dureza, complacido de no ser el único allí a punto de morirse de excitación.

La besó con más hambre, colando la otra mano para tomarle los dos pechos preso de un delirio casi febril. Había olvidado las veces que se había corrido imaginando los senos de Lily y, aunque apenas podía delinearlos debajo de la camiseta, tocarlos era diez veces mejor. La pelirroja gemía bajito contra su boca, al compás de sus caricias.

Cuando la cabeza de James empezó a pensar en arrancarle esa tela de mierda para poder lamerla entera, una alarma se disparó en algún punto de su cerebro y se separó con brusquedad, agitado.

—Vale —tartamudeó, retirando las manos que le picaron vacías. —Hasta aquí.

A Lily le latían los labios hinchados.

¿Por qué demonios volvía a hacer eso?

—Sí —dijo como una idiota, sin poder expresar lo que de verdad quería. Se alejó con torpeza, regresando a su sitio para sentarse con normalidad, avergonzada. Tomó su sostén perdido por el suelo, queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. James intentó controlar su respiración antes de jalarla por el brazo y regalarle un dulce beso en los labios.

—Vas a volverme loco.

La pelirroja no respondió. Era él el que le estaba provocando todo aquello, y el vértigo en el estómago le estaba avisando que, claramente, no era suficiente lo que obtenía de él.

Quería más.

James sonrió, antes de girarse para que ella pudiese recobrar la compostura y colocarse el sostén. De espaldas, no podían saber que ambos seguían fantaseando con sus cuerpos desnudos, al fin libres de secretos.

¿Cómo sería verse completos?

¿Cómo sería besar toda esa piel dispuesta, anhelante?

¿Cómo sería alcanzar el orgasmo así?

Y Lily se dio cuenta. Entendió que estaba cagada de miedo, pero estaba lista. _Quería_ hacerlo.

Y tenía que poder hacérselo llegar a James.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 de Junio de 1978**

Alice estaba harta de intentar mediar entre Benji y Dorcas, así que había seguido el sincero consejo de Frank y los había dejado estar.

Claro que él no sabía lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio, aunque lo intuía. Caradoc le había echado la bronca a Docas por esfumarse de esa manera y la mueca de satisfacción de la chica no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendía a Al era la desfachatez de su amiga, que parecía que se había enfadado ella con el rubio. Benji solo había reanudado su clásica rutina de ignorarla cuando se ponía pesada, y eso solo volvía a Dorcas más insoportable.

Se turnaba entre molestarlo y alardear de sus últimas conquistas aunque paradójicamente parecía que su interés en Russell había decaído. Al la escuchaba distraída, pensando en sus propios problemas.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a su último encuentro con BJ, estaba segura que había metido la pata. Había empezado a pensar, antes de eso, que de a poco, el polvo con el joven podría convertirse en una amistad genuina.

Le era sencillo hablar con él. Sentía que no la estaba juzgando, que no la observaba como los demás. Era extraño, pero era una sensación similar a la que tenía con Ben, solo que jamás podría haber pensado en tener sexo con el rubio.

El de BJ, en cambio, era lo que había iniciado todo.

Volvía a repasar la conversación en su mente, una y otra vez. Luego del polvo, era cuando más hablaban, aunque lo cierto era que BJ se limitaba a escucharla y a comentar de tanto en tanto.

Alice le estaba contando sobre su trabajo.

—En realidad, al principio solo me había anotado porque los demás lo harían, ¿sabes? —estaba confesándole, boca abajo, mientras BJ dibujaba líneas en su espalda desnuda. Era algo que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, pero con él resultaba increíblemente sencillo. —Frank quería ser Auror porque su padre lo había sido, y Dor es brillante. Pero de verdad, esas que duele mirarlas. No estoy segura por qué lo hizo Ben, pero sin duda hizo lo correcto. En cambio yo...

—¿Tu qué?

—No tenía las mismas aptitudes.

—Acabas de decir que te está yendo bien en el entrenamiento.

—No es lo mismo —se quejó ella, con la mejilla aplastada contra el almohadón. —Es decir, yo conseguí eso con práctica y cuando estaba en Hogwarts, con mucho estudio. Dor y Frank son así por naturaleza. Está en ellos. Es como... como un don.

—Estás despreciando tu esfuerzo —sentenció BJ, sin emoción en la voz. Al lo observó confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás sobreestimando la facilidad —explicó, mirándola con intensidad. —Tu esfuerzo vale lo mismo que su... _don_.

—No es cierto. Yo solo hago lo que puedo —intentó contradecirlo ella, tratando de no enredarse en su lógica. Siempre era parecido con BJ, terminaba mareada e insegura con las cosas que decía, le abría perspectivas que nunca había considerado.

—Estás en el mismo sitio que ellos, ¿o no?

—Sí.

—Y en el mismo puesto.

—Sí, pero...

—Y avanzaron a la vez.

—Pero Frank es diferente —se alteró Al, hincando el codo para incorporarse y mirarlo de frente. —Frank es increíble. No como Dor, sino... especial. Verlo es... —se cortó de golpe, dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar.

Los ojos de BJ llameaban.

—¿Él es solo un compañero? —terció, sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

—Es mi amigo.

—Como el tipo rubio —la presionó, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Alice tragó saliva.

—Sí, claro.

Bj había ascendido con las yemas hasta la nuca de la joven, para acariciarla con sus dedos fríos.

—¿Vas a mentirme? —susurró, ladeando la cabeza. —¿Lo quieres?

No había sabido cómo mierda responder a esa pregunta, por lo que había aprovechado el momento para besarlo, olvidando la cuestión bajo la almohada. Pero sabía que BJ no lo dejaría estar tan fácil, y era eso lo que la tenía nerviosa. Faltaba poco para que iniciara el receso en Hogwarts y todavía no tenía idea qué era lo que estaba buscando con él.

¿Una relación? ¿Más sexo? ¿Una amistad?

Por lo pronto, estaba teniendo todo aquello mezclado y revuelto. Para empezar, tendría que contarle a Dorcas sobre BJ si quería intentar algo más que encuentros ridículos y furtivos pero ni siquiera estaba segura de ello.

Aunque era estúpido, no había perdido del todo las esperanzas con Frank. Tal vez debía ser sincera con BJ y prevenirle que, en verdad, llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—Te ves distraída —escuchó a lo lejos, obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Frank le sonreía con calidez, como siempre.

Estaban en la sala de reuniones, por orden de Dearborn. Mucha gente del departamento ya estaba allí, incluso Moody, hosco, de pie con cara de mal humor.

Parecía que querían hacer algún tipo de aviso, Benji había conjeturado que era la manera de cerrar el tema de Escocia. Los gigantes no habían vuelto a molestarse en bajar, por lo que podían dar por concluida —y de manera exitosa— las rondas en el área.

—Lo siento —sonrió de vuelta ella, apretándose las manos entre las rodillas. —A veces ocurre.

—Me gustaría saber qué piensas cuando pones esa cara —siguió Frank, atento a sus reacciones. Alice fingió horrorizarse.

—No lo creo.

—Aunque te conozco hace demasiado —convino con un breve encogimiento de hombros. —¿Qué te preocupa?

La joven suspiró.

—Lo de siempre.

En ese momento, Frank quiso responder pero el silencio minó la sala, dándole paso a un hombre delgado de gesto adusto, que hizo señas para que terminaran de ubicarse en sus sitios. Moody refunfuñó y se apostó en su flanco, con el ojo mágico girando descontrolado.

Alice no lo había visto en su vida, pero parecía un tipo importante. Mucho más que nadie allí, pues el silencio respetuoso se había derramado nada más poner un pie en la sala.

—¿Quién es? —cuchicheó la joven, muy cerca del oído de Frank. El aludido la miró, estupefacto.

—¿No lo sabes?

Ella le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro, dándole a entender que se dejara de juegos. Frank levantó la palma en señal de tregua y volvió la atención hacia el centro.

—Es el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —explicó en voz baja. —Es decir, el jefe de Moody, de Dearborn y el nuestro. Bartemius Crouch.

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta salió demasiado aguda, por lo que Alice recibió algunas miradas indiscretas por su arrebato. —¿Cómo se llama? —repitió, más bajo. Frank hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

—Crouch. Aunque todos le dicen Barty. Creo que es el tipo más poderoso del Ministerio, incluso más que el ministro.

Alice giró lentamente el cuello para volver a observar al hombre, sintiendo como algo caliente y pútrido empezaba a descender por su pecho, borrándole todas las ilusiones que había recogido en el último tiempo y dejándola muy, muy cabreada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Junio de 1978**

Hogwarts se había levantado la mañana anterior con la última broma de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo. Lily lo había estado esperando, lógicamente, ninguno de los cuatro se marcharía del castillo sin algo así.

Le había sorprendido cuando había entrado en el comedor con Mary y había visto la inocencia de la burla, la mesa de Slytherin decorada de rojo y dorado, una clara provocación ante la esperada victoria de las serpientes en la copa de las Casas. No había duda alguna de quién había encantado los estandartes para que rugieran, ni tampoco la imposiblidad de quitarlos en lo que había quedado de la semana. Los Slytherin habían echado miradas de odio ante la impotencia del Profesor Flitwick que en vez de buscar la manera de solucionarlo, se había quedado embelesado admirando la calidad del embrujo de permanencia.

Pero Lily llevaba ya un tiempo inmersa en el mundo de esos cuatro, y sabía perfectamente que algo tan inocuo no podía ser la despedida magistral de aquellos que le habían dado jaqueca a todo el plantel de Hogwarts. No había tardado en darse cuenta que el problema no había sido solo la mesa de las serpientes.

Todos los Slytherin de séptimo habían trocado sus colores en las túnicas, y lucían un rabioso rojo que acompañaba sus rostros furibundos. Lily se había preguntado cómo mierda habían podido hacer que unos dibujos grotescos que parecían asemejarse a un león se pasearan por la ropa de ellos, rugiendo y gruñendo a otros de la misma casa.

Era ridículo ver a Rosier, pálido de rabia, con su pequeño leoncito de papel rugir sin poder quitárselo, paseándose desde la manga hasta la cintura ida y vuelta. Lily no podía creerlo.

Había tenido que intervenir cuando vio que Mulciber y Avery acorralaban a unos niños de Hufflepuff, más pequeños, por haberse reído de sus túnicas. Estaba sinceramente harta de toda la mierda que podían lanzar esos idiotas, y no se había detenido a reparar las consecuencias, estresada y demasiado consciente de que dentro de muy poco, esas pullas serían tonterías al lado de lo que vería en el exterior.

Los había hechizado sin remilgos y los niños de Hufflepuff se la habían quedado mirando embelesados. Luego, había sido Jane la que había iniciado toda esa tontería del _«_ Terror de las Serpientes _»_ , cosa que Lily había intentado frenar. En realidad, lo que su amiga había hecho había sido ponerle nombre a su resignación: estaba allí, era una maldita sangre sucia e iba a pelear. Se habían terminado los puntos para las casas, las reglas y los juegos. Ya todo le daba igual.

—Oí que andas pateando los culos de nuestros queridos Slytherin, ¿eh? —le había gritado Sirius ese día cuando entró en la sala común. —¿Te gustó la decoración, pelirroja? El dibujo lo hice yo.

—Se notaba, parecía hecho por un niño de tres años.

—Sirius, te dije que le permitieses hacerlo a Remus —había refunfuñado Peter, cuando ella siguió de largo para acomodar sus pergaminos.

—Tu calla, Pete, estás castigado de por vida.

—Déjalo en paz —había intentado intervenir James en vano.

—¡Te dije que no fue culpa mía! —protestaba Peter, gesticulando atolondrado. —El idiota de Filch quería joder. No tuve tiempo, me lo quitó de las manos.

—No te preocupes Pete, luego lo recuperamos.

No había querido saber qué era lo que habían perdido, y tampoco tuvo el tino de preguntar. Los había dejado a su aire, disfrutando de los pocos días antes de la graduación para disfrutar del castillo así de tranquilo.

Había intentado enviarle algunas señales a James, sabiendo que sería imposible para ella verbalizar su deseo. No estaba segura si habría funcionado, porque aún se sentía avergonzada y no creía estar dando el mensaje muy claro, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Confiaba en que James comprendiese su resolución.

Después de todo, tampoco quería hacerlo de cualquier manera. No esperaba un encuentro romántico, no era tan ingenua, pero tampoco deseaba vivir un momento que creía que sería tan importante en algún oscuro rincón del castillo.

De cualquier forma, intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, porque los nervios la traicionaban y le empezaban a sudar las manos, como si tuviese que dar el discurso de graduación sin prepararse.

Había dado con Mar poco después, en el viejo sitio junto a la haya. Se le había removido un poco el pecho, nostálgico, al darse cuenta que ya no volverían a conversar debajo del árbol que había abrigado toda su adolescencia.

Mar la había visto llegar y, con una mueca casi dolorosa, había intentado explicarse de inmediato, retomando al fin la conversación que habían postergado demasiado tiempo.

 _—_ De verdad no quise... _—_ había balbuceado, incómoda. Inspiró y cuadró los hombros. —Ya sabes cómo soy —dijo por toda explicación, intentando ser sincera. _—_ Perdona. Me excedí.

Lily ya no sentía ningún rencor por aquello, ni siquiera estaba molesta. Había corrido ya demasiado agua bajo el río, y con un poco de perspectiva, se había dado cuenta lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

 _—_ Estábamos muy presionadas, Mar, está bien —le aseguró, sonriendo un poco. —Ya pasó —quería olvidarlo. Nunca había peleado con Mar así, y no deseaba volver a hacerlo.

La joven lo interpretó a la perfección, porque cabeceó y lo dejó estar.

Lily se recostó sobre el grueso y rugoso tronco, abrazándose las rodillas de cara al lago. —Se siente bien, ¿no? —soltó luego de una pequeña pausa.

 _—¿_ Qué cosa?

—Esta... —buceó en el espejo de agua para encontrar la palabra indicada. —Libertad —saboreó la idea antes de continuar con melancolía. —Cuando salgamos todo habrá cambiado, pero este tiempo parece como robado a las responsabilidades que nos esperan.

Le alegró ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Es verdad.

A Lily le apenaba volver a borrrársela, pero ya no deseaba seguir teniendo secretos con Mar. Una vez que dejase salir eso, podría al fin empezar a olvidarlo.

—Quiero contarte una cosa.

No escatimó en detalles, recreando una vez más la playa de Brigthon, el viento, y el miedo visceral apretándole el cuello.

—... Merlín santísimo, Lily —dejó escapar Mar cuando terminó de oír el relato. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos debajo del flequillo. —Pudieron...

—Ya pasó —cortó ella con delicadeza, sin ánimos de volver a embarcarse en todo ello que podría haber sido. Estaba allí, estaba viva y se encontraba con Mar. —Como todo —sonrió, dándole a entender la verdad y la joven parpadeó, cruzándose de brazos para hacerse más pequeña.

—Cada vez estoy más segura que hicimos bien en apartar a Mary de esto —comentó en voz queda, observando el césped marchito.

—Sí —convino Lily, suspirando. —Solo espero... Poder seguir protegiéndola como hasta ahora.

Mar ladeó la cabeza para leer la expresión de su amiga.

—¿Hablas de Remus?

—No, claro que no —se alarmó la pelirroja, sacudiendo mucho la cabeza. —De hecho... —sonrió, dándose cuenta lo tonta que había sido. —Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

La mueca agria de Mar le dio a entender que ella sí lo había considerado.

—¿Crees que Mary cambie de idea si se entera? —susurró, monocorde.

—No... —Lily entendió que no estaba en posición de afirmar nada. —No lo sé —concluyó, con sinceridad.

Mar había torcido el gesto, distraída arrancando pequeñas matas de césped.

—Ella no es como nosotras —comentó, tirando fuerte para quitar la hierba. —Vive en un mundo de fantasía —alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Lily. —Y allí no hay lobos, solo arcoiris.

—No seas tan dura con ella —terció ella con pena. —De cualquier manera dudo que Remus pueda decírselo. Nosotras nos enteramos por mera casualidad.

—Supongo que lo hubiésemos descubierto en la Orden —conjeturó Mar, dejando el resto a la imaginación.

—Puede ser.

Volvieron a quedar en ese cómodo silencio que comunicaba sin palabras, agradecidas de poder compartir una de las últimas tardes en el castillo. Mar parecía elucubrar reflexiones, por lo que Lily aguardó paciente a que su amiga digiriera todo lo que le había contado.

—Entonces James se jugó el culo ya en tres ocasiones en menos de seis meses —resumió al fin, vovliendo a llamar la atención de la joven.

La pelirroja hizo un rápido conteo —los dementores, el Innombrable y luego la noche de luna— para caer en la cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Lily, creo que no tiene instinto de supervivencia.

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro, divertida y exasperada a parrtes iguales.

—Lo sé... Es tan inconsciente del peligro como Sirius —se lamentó con total honestidad. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba. —No sé cómo haremos curando el castillo ya no nos proteja.

Mar se encogió de hombros.

—Hay muchas cosas que no...

—¡Chicas!

El grito de Mary llegó casi a la vez que echaba a correr en su dirección, agitando los dos brazos como si no fuese la única que estuviese llamando su atención. Lily sonrió y le echó una mirada de advertencia a Mar, que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hola.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó, efusiva, alcanzándolas y desplomándose a su lado. —Por favor, no me digan que sobre exámenes, o voy a gritar.

Marlenne enarcó una ceja.

—Siempre gritas igual.

—Ya —atajó Lily rápidamente, antes de que Mary pudiese replicar. —Nada, de todo un poco.

Pero la Hufflepuff no se dejaba vencer tan pronto.

—Hace demasiado que no te vemos el pelo, ¿eh? —la acusó, sentándose muy cerca suyo a propósito. Sabía que Mar detestaba que la invadieran de esa manera, pero esa vez se lo merecía. Llevaba días sin hablar con ella.

—Estaba estudiando —respondió con acritud. Mary chasqueó la lengua.

—Como todas —hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y puso su mejor cara de curiosidad sin contener. —¿Vas a contarnos en qué terminó todo con Sirius? —ante el estoicismo de su amiga, Mary hizo un puchero y empezó a pincharla con el índice, alterando la paciencia. —Los rumores son ya tan absurdos que ni me molesto en escucharlos.

—En nada.

—Mar, no seas así —suplicó, haciendo morritos. La aludida resopló. —¿Por favor?

La carcajada de Lily detrás quedó parcialmente ahogada por el largo resoplido de Marlenne.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —se rindió, sin mirarla.

—¿Todo? —tanteó Mary, entusiasmada. Le resbaló un poco la emoción a ver la mueca agria de su amiga. —Vale —se tomó un momento para pensar lo que quería preguntar, estaba segura que tendría el tiempo contado. La sincerdad de Mar nunca duraba más de algunos minutos. —¿Entonces ya no están juntos?

—Nunca estuvimos juntos —terció la aludida, cansada. Mary infló las mejillas, indignada.

—Me refiero a... Tu sabes... —tartamudeó, intentando explicarse. —Ya no... ¿No lo hacen?

Un eco de sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de Mar, que la miraba de reojo.

—No —aseguró antes de suspirar. —Es más complicado que eso.

Claro que era algo que Mary no podría saber. Esquivó los pensamientos más negros y trató de poner en palabras lo que fuese que hubiesen hecho la mañana luego de la luna llena.

—Hicimos una... —recordó cómo lo había denominado Sirius. —Tregua. Para no volver a pelear.

—Nunca comprendí bien por qué peleaban —confesó Mary, buscando el apoyo de Lily. La pelirroja se rio.

—Porque él es idiota —afirmó Mar.

—Pero eso lo sabías de antes —intervino Lily, con razón. Mary asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la carga.

—No le agrada Chris, ¿verdad?

—Ni él a Sirius —completó la pelirroja, haciendo eco de las sospechas que ambas tenían. Mar escondió la mirada detrás del flequillo, aplastándoselo con la palma.

—Supongo que no —masculló en voz baja. —Da igual. ¿Por qué no te pones igual de pesada con Lily? —replicó a la carrera, buscando la manera de cambiar de tema. La aludida abrió los ojos, alarmada. —Ella sigue trayéndose algo con James u cree que nadie lo ve.

Mary se carcajeó y salió de encima de Mar para volverse hacia su otra amiga.

—Vamos, no serás tan ingenua —se burló. —El otro día alguien me dijo que los vio de la mano.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Lily desconfiada.

—Haley —pronunció Mary triunfal. —Así que es cierto.

—No es como piensan —se apresuró a atajar Lily, cohibida. Mar se encogió de hombros pero Mary no lo dejó estar.

—¿Y cómo es?

La pelirroja lo consideró un momento antes de despegar la vista del regazo y sonreír con ganas, las mejillas rojas y esa dosis de felicidad que la embriagaba brillándole en las pupilas.

—Mejor —confesó con absoluta sinceridad. Mary dio un salto, aplaudiendo torpemente antes de echarse encima de su amiga, que la recibió a punto de caer hacia atrás.

—Ay, ¡yo también quiero algo así, Lily! —chilló, contentísima. La apretó un poco antes de dejarla ir, con una mueca de ensueño. —Que me quieran así y...

—Mary, estás gritando —adviritó Mar, sin obtener respuesta.

—Poder pasear por la playa de noche y que me digas cosas que me provoquen dolor de estómago —su sonrisa era tan sincera que Mar tuvo que tragarse sus réplicas, a pesar de que todavía cargaba con su reprobación pintada en el rostro. —No me mires así, es el sueño de cualquier chica.

—Si tu lo dices... —convino ella, sin creérselo. Mary volvió a palmearse las rodillas, adoptando un aura de férrea seguridad.

—No voy a rendirme con Remus, ¿saben? —les informó, sin titubeos.

Lo había pensado durante todo ese tiempo, luego de la cita frustrada. No quería que se terminasen las posibilidades de salir con él, ni quería alejarse una vez concluido el curso.

El único que conseguía tapar la sombra de Mulciber y hacerla reír otra vez era Remus. Había aprendido que no quería rendirse.

—Ya sé que siempre lo intento y al final fracaso, o lloro o lo que sea —añadió en voz más baja, algo avergonzada. —Pero voy a seguir intentando. Estoy segura que en algún momento tendrá que ceder.

—Vamos a apoyarte en todo lo que decidas —se apresuró a asegurar Lily, al ver que Mar tenía los labios apretados. Mary ya se esperaba la reacción de la pelirroja, por lo que se mantuvo cabizbaja esperando que Mar se pronunciase.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió esta al fin, sin inflexión alguna.

—Sí.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Creo que... —no era eso lo que Mar quería. Y tampoco ella. —Sí.

—Vale —convino entonces, cabeceando. —Estará bien.

—Sí —Mary sonrió, aliviada, y se contuvo las ganas de abrazar a Mar porque sabía que la pondría incómoda. En vez de eso, se tumbó en la hierba, contenta de poder compartir la última tarde en el castillo, con sus mejores amigas.

Luego, vendrían tiempos peores.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡LO LOGRAMOS!_

 _Acaba de terminar una línea, señores, y estoy muriendo de orgullo. No voy a extenderme demasiado porque a petición de **Yram** abajo les dejé un resumen de todo lo que ocurrió desde que comenzó el fic hasta su enlace con la segunda línea temporal, que es la graduación._

 _Quiero aprovechar también para agradecerle infinitamente a **Betella** , que es genial y que se unió hace poco a la historia, llenándome de buenos deseos y palabras hermosas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _Por último, quería disculparme por el pequeño atraso. En el trabajo me asignaron de golpe una tarea que no tenía prevista, y consumió todo el tiempo que tenía. Ya vieron que este será el capítulo más largo hasta el momento y como es el primer enlace de la historia, ¡quería que quedara bien y coherente! Así que decidí pasarme un día para poder traer algo de calidad._

 _Volvemos la semana próxima a los jueves de actualización, no se preocupen._

 _Los dejo para que refresquen la memoria. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Gracias por soportarme en este viaje, no puedo creer que ya concluimos un tramo._

 **.**

○ **1976-1977** _Primera línea._

 _Es Navidad y Charlus Potter fue herido de gravedad. James, sorprendido y herido se aparece en el barrio de Lily, seguido por Sirius, topándose en el camino con Severus y compañía. Lily, que pasaba las fiestas con Marlenne, los sigue y se escapan por los pelos de una pelea con gran parte de los miembros de Slytherin. Dumbledore los recoge, regresan y se enteran de que Charlus murió. En la furia de James, el director les ofrece ser parte de la Orden, pero les da tiempo para reflexionarlo. James culpa a Lily de lo sucedido, porque adivina que lo que ella buscaba era defender a Snape, y enojado y dolido, le retira la palabra. El tiempo pasa, termina el curso._

 _El Expreso es víctima de un ataque relámpago que no deja heridos. Durante las vacaciones, los seis —porque en un acuerdo entre Lily, Marlenne y Remus, deciden dejar fuera a Mary de lo que está sucediendo—, se reúnen en Canterbury y conocen a Hestia y a Edgar, miembros de la Orden, con quienes comienzan a practicar sus patronus._

 _Lily recibe una visita no deseada de Severus en Cokeworth mientras pasaba el rato con Mary y lo confiesa al resto, perturbada porque durante el verano, comenzó a habituarse a la presencia de Black y termina sintiendo curiosidad por el nuevo James que ni intenta conquistarla ni la observa con dureza._

 _Las clases están a punto de recomenzar._

Septiembre. _Lily descubre que es Premio Anual, y su compañero es James. Muy a su pesar, el extraño vínculo que habían empezado a forjar en la sesiones de verano se manifiesta en Hogwarts, y James se siente seguro que al fin, empieza a progresar. Por la noche, Sirius se cruza con Marlenne y comparten un pitillo en la Torre de Astronomía._

 _Los Merodeadores tienen su primer encontronazo con los Slytherin, que es disuelto por Flitwick antes de que se lanzara el primer hechizo. Por otro lado, Lily encuentra una forma efectiva y segura de continuar su práctica de Patronus, y quedan con Mar y los cuatro Gryffindor los sábados por la tarde._

 _Una mañana llega a Hogwarts la noticia del ataque en la final de la Liga Nacional. Al leer el artículo, deciden que es tiempo de molestar a los Slytherin y planean una broma en la Sala Común de las serpientes que termina con todos los miembros de la casa cubiertos de una espesa pasta rosa, imposible de quitar._

 _Avery y su grupo los buscan para exigirles el contrahechizo y es Remus quien, al ver asomar a Mary por el pasillo, abre el fuego y desata una batalla campal que es detenida por la Profesora McGonagall, castigando a los cuatro Gryffindor. Cuando Lily se entera de esto, les echa la bronca y termina haciendo que James se enoje y le recrimine que está siendo injusta._

 _El castigo, por otro lado, les impide mantener sus encuentros secretos para prepararse para la Orden, por lo que a pesar de estar rompiendo las reglas, deciden juntarse en la Torre de Astronomía luego del toque de queda._

Octubre _. En la salida de Hogsmeade por Halloween, Mary, Remus, Lily y James terminan juntos, pasando una tarde agradable con sus roces velados._ _Sirius empieza a perseguir a Mar para que le devele quién era el chico que estaba con ella en Hogsmeade, porque la había visto y quitado de encima a un tipo que parecía estar molestándola._

 _James se une a las sesiones de estudio de Lily y Remus y se encuentra con que Mary ha tenido la misma idea. Sirius y Peter se cruzan con Mar en la lechucería y Sirius sigue presionándola para que confiese, la chica no responde a su desafío. Sin embargo, ellos dos terminan coincidiendo en la Torre de Astronomía una noche, y Sirius después de molestarla un poco se retira._

 _Además, los cuatro merodeadores, Lily y Mar prosiguen sus prácticas para la Orden, sin contratiempos. Por otro lado, Sirius, desconfiado, convierte en hábito los encuentros por la noche con Mar, donde la Ravenclaw empieza de a poco a abrirse a él. Hablan de sus hermanos, y Sirius consigue sonsacarle que el tipo de Hogsmeade se llama Chris y según ella, es un vecino._

 _Las chicas hacen planes para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Lily rechaza pasar las fiestas en Canterbury. Mar regresará a Manchester, y Mary a Edimburgo. Antes del receso, Sirius encuentra a Marlenne escondida intentando que Mulciber no se acerque a unas Hufflepuff, entre las que resulta estar Mary._

 _Las fiestas llegan, y los cuatro merodeadores son azuzados por el aburrimiento de Sirius a hacer algo estúpido y temerario. James enseguida se pone del lado de su amigo y deciden buscar a Lily y a Mar para montar la fiesta que la pelirroja había negado._ _Sirius y Remus se aparecen en Manchester y regresan sin la Ravenclaw, porque Sirius no puede sacarse de la mente la imagen de Mar siendo acorralada por ese tal Chris en una fiesta en su casa. Lily, por otro lado, rechaza con cortesía la invitación de James y Peter, y los jóvenes regresan a Canterbury, descubriendo que Sirius mutó rápidamente a un mal humor crónico que no lo abandona en todas las vacaciones._

○ **1978** _Primera línea._

Enero _. De regreso al Expreso, Remus y James se encuentran con Mar y Lily, conversando, hasta que Kerry-Anne los interrumpe mostrándoles que en_ El Profeta _salió la noticia de que los gigantes habían atacado ciudades de Escocia, conectando que Mary, quien no había llegado, estaba en Glasgow al momento del desastre y salen a buscarla, seguidas de cerca de Remus._ _Mary consigue llegar a tiempo al Expreso, develando que nada de lo que decía_ El Profeta _era cierto._

 _Luego de la luna llena, Sirius, que sigue enojado con Mar aunque no tuviese razones de peso, sale de la torre y se encuentra con su hermano y varios Slytherin, que solo aumenta su ira en el cuerpo. Cuando llega a la Torre de Astronomía, Mar ya está allí. Rabioso y dolido, terminan teniendo sexo y luego Mar_ _huye sin mirar atrás. Furioso, la busca hasta dar con ella en su habitación para arreglar las cosas. Deciden pretender que nada ocurrió._

 _Continúan sus encuentros en la Torre, oscilando entre hablar y guardar silencio, pero con una incómoda distancia. Sirius empieza a desesperarse de las ganas de volver a acostarse con ella._

 _James sigue insistiendo con encontrarse a Lily, en la biblioteca o donde fuera. En una ocasión hablan de Remus y Mary, y James termina confesando que hay alguien que le gusta y que está intentándolo._

 _Sirius termina por llegar a la Torre, donde habla de Mary con Mar. La chica confiesa que solo la soporta por Lily y Sirius afirma que miente; le afirma que puede querer a la gente, y que puede querer algo con él. Arrastrados por su anhelo imposible de acallar, terminan volviendo a acostarse._

 _Acuerdan que eso no se interpondrá en su extraña amistad. Pero Sirius se da cuenta de que algo raro ocurre entre ellos, porque era la primera vez que echaba más de dos polvos con la misma chica. Sin embargo, Mar se asusta y le asegura que no busca una relación. No vuelve a aparecer por la Torre._

 _Es el cumpleaños de Lily y James organiza una pequeña fiesta para ella, para que todos puedan divertirse. Sirius termina echándole whisky a todas las bebidas y los presentes acaban en diversos grados de ebriedad. Las consecuencias de ello son que Lily obtiene su primera resaca, Jane y Sally tontean en la habitación. Mary es acompañada por Remus a su habitación y terminan besándose. Mar es arrastrada por Sirius a un pasadizo en el que confiesa algunas cosas y vuelven al viejo hábito de acostarse._

 _Al día siguiente, Remus no recuerda lo que ocurrió, provocando una honda desilusión en Mary, que termina discutiendo con Mar. Se disculpan, pero la chica mantiene sus distancias con Remus._

 _Mar obtiene un nuevo sitio para pasar sus noches, y la relación con Sirius se fortalece._

Febrero. _Es San Valentín y las cosas se dan de tal manera que Lily y James deciden ir al pueblo como amigos. Sirius se da cuenta de lo mucho que Mar extraña a su hermana y decide hacer algo, buscando a Marilyn en Manchester para llevarla a Hogsmeade._

 _Lily se encuentra muy alterada porque James intentó besarla luego de su no-cita. Huye, pero James es más terco y la espera en la Sala Común. Le pide disculpas y le promete que le demostrará que puede ser bueno para ella._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas siguen retorciéndose cuando Lily se encuentra a Severus, quien intenta sonsacarle si es cierto que había salido con Potter. Ella no lo niega, y le pide que no vuelva a acercarse._

 _Por otro lado, en Hogsmeade, Sirius concluye su visita devolviendo a Marilyn a la casa y divirtiéndose peleando a Mar. Regresan al castillo y él se entera de todo lo que ocurrió con James y la pelirroja. Esa misma noche, Sirius reflexiona los acontecimientos de la tarde y llega a la conclusión de que lo que le pasa con Mar es algo distinto a lo demás. Despierta a todos sus amigos para contarles que está saliendo con ella y que le gusta._

 _Al día siguiente, Mar consigue que Mary y Lily almuercen solas en los jardines, listas para sonsacarle a la pelirroja lo que andaba mal. Ella les cuenta su cita como amigos y el beso que no fue, y sus sentimientos revueltos al respecto. La conversación toma un nuevo giro cuando Mar confiesa que está acostándose con Sirius, a lo que sus amigas presionan por detalles. Mar afirma que no es nada, pero termina pensando en qué opinará Sirius de ella, por lo que esa misma noche le pregunta._

 _Lily y James mantienen una distancia cordial luego del altercado, pero la pelirroja no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Se sorprende cuando James la encuentra y la invita a pasar unos días en la playa, con los demás. Ella promete pensárselo._

 _Mar y Sirius profundizan su relación, contándose sobre sus respectivos hermanos. Sirius deja caer lo de la playa, dándole a entender a Mar que la invitaba a ella también y que sus amigos ya sabían de cualquier forma lo que ocurría entre ellos._

 _Finalmente, James y Sirius se salen con la suya y ellos, junto a las chicas, Remus y Peter, llegan a Brighton para unas cortas vacaciones de Pascua. Sin embargo, son atacados por dementores que los obligan a correr para refugiarse —con Mar chillando y Sirius desmayado—, cuando James cree escuchar algo y sale, con Lily a la zaga, a investigar lo que ocurre fuera._

 _Ambos son testigos de un corto intercambio de quienes no pueden ser más que mortífagos hablando de Andrómeda Black, y para cuando quieren regresar, son nuevamente atacados por dementores. Desesperada, Lily es absorbida por el influjo nocivo de las criaturas y James, al borde de la histeria, consigue conjurar un Patronus para espantarlos._

 _En Brighton se desata el caos. Nadie duerme bien esa noche, asustados y preocupados, y Lily da con James que se había quedado haciendo una guardia. Allí charlan, sobre el Patronus en forma de ciervo, sobre lo ocurrido, y, ante todo, sobre sus sentimientos. Lily le confiesa que siente algo por él desde hace tiempo, y terminan besándose._

 _Amanece y Mar sale espantada hacia Manchester, y para cuando Sirius despierta, monta un escándalo porque los demás la dejaron ir. Se aparece en la casa de la chica y es Marilyn quién le abre. Mar sale seguida de Chris, quién le pide a Sirius que se esfume. Sirius necesita explicaciones que Mar no puede dar y se marcha rabioso cuando Mar no niega que Chris sea su novio._

 _Por otro lado, James acompaña a Lily a Cokeworth después de todo el caos, y vuelven a hablar sobre tomarlo con calma. James acepta ir despacio y conocerse y, frente al portal de Lily, finalmente se regalan un beso libre de miedos y dudas._

 _De regreso a Hogwarts, Lily le cuenta a Mary que está saliendo —o algo parecido— con James, pero no logran dar con Mar por ninguna parte. Al final, la encuentran, pero también lo hace Sirius y ambos discuten en el andén frente a todos los estudiantes. Los rumores pronto se esparcen, para disgusto de todos._

 _James convence a Lily de volver a investigar en Brighton, donde se topan con Voldemort, alcanzando a escapar por los pelos. Al final, consiguen hablar con Dumbledore y este les asegura que Andrómeda y su familia están a salvo._

 _La última excursión a Hogsmeade vuelve a terminar en pelea entre los dos, previa discusión de Lily con Mar. La luna llena los alcanza y las chicas se enteran del secreto de los Merodeadores, y Sirius y Mar pactan una tregua. La relación de James y Lily avanza y se fortalece._

 _Mary no desea rendirse e insiste con Remus._

○ **1977-1978** _Primera línea._

 _Del lado de Alice, el ataque relámpago interrumpe su último día como estudiante de Hogwarts. Alice pelea con su madre por su decisión de ser Auror y para escapar, se marcha a Londres con Dorcas para ayudarla a buscar un nuevo apartamento. Lo encuentran, Dorcas se muda e invita a Alice a festejar su nuevo hogar saliendo por ahí, noche que termina con Alice borracha acostándose con un desconocido del que huye a la mañana siguiente._

 _Llega Septiembre, y comienzan su entrenamiento como Aurores en el Escuadrón, de la mano de Dearborn que no termina por caerles bien. En una clase de duelo, Alice se rompe la nariz provocando el enfado de sus amigos lo que genera una distracción irremediable que termina con Dearborn clavándole la varita en el cuello a Dorcas. El Auror los obliga a dejar de lado sus lazos de amistad en el entrenamiento y los cuatro se marchan frustrados y enojados._

 _Para intentar recomponer los ánimos, Frank los invita a la final de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch en su día libre, ocasionando el entusiasmo de Dorcas y la resignación de Benji y Al. El día de la final, en medio del partido, mortífagos atacan el estadio atestado, volando todo en pedazos y ocasionando muertos y heridos. Los cuatro buscan defenderse y enfrentarlos, hasta que Dearborn se aparece y los obliga a volver. Espantados y furiosos, en la Academia Frank increpa a su jefe en busca de respuestas, a lo que Dearborn responde que son inexpertos y que los había salvado de varias pesadillas. Todos pasan unos días de mierda hasta que Frank aparece con la noticia de que los esperan en Hogwarts._

 _Al llegar, Dumbledore les explica que conoce los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo lo referente a la final de la Liga, y les propone sumarse a la Orden del Fénix. Con la cabeza en eso, Alice regresa a casa y se encuentra con que su madre se marcha a Estados Unidos, tal y como lo venía vaticinando. Pelean, y Alice la insta a irse, ella piensa quedarse en Inglaterra, con Dorcas._

 _A pesar de los desacuerdos, Alice se queda viviendo con Dorcas y los cuatro deciden aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore._

 _Continúan su entrenamiento, con algunas dificultades, sobre todo por parte de Alice que se encuentra dispersa y distraída, provocando la preocupación de sus amigos. Lo que ellos no saben es que en Halloween, en su primera tarea como miembros de la Orden, Alice se encontró con aquel desconocido con el que se había acostado hacía un tiempo._

 _Por otro lado, la chica encuentra un trabajo en un bar, a pesar de la oposición de sus amigos. Benji se encarga de recogerla religiosamente todas las noches y acompañarla hasta su piso. Alice encuentra la primera lechuza de BJ, que la pone ansiosa y no responde. Sin embargo, las lechuzas no cesan de llegar._

 _Dearborn, el jefe de su grupo, les avisa que viajarán a Escocia por un problema con los gigantes, y los cuatro se marchan con el Auror y otros miembros más. Por la noche, Alice, aterida y temerosa, tiene un momento crucial con Frank en el que espera ser besada, en vano. Los gigantes atacan poco después, poniendo a todo el campamento en alerta._

 _Benji es atizado y vuela directo hacia las llamas, provocando el pánico entre todos sus amigos. A_ _parecen más miembros de la Orden, y gracias a la fuerza conjunta logran reducir a los gigantes. Benji es rápidamente trasladado a la casa de los Prewett para que Hestia lo auxilie. Consiguen estabilizar al rubio y se marchan a casa de Frank, mientras las chicas se vuelven a Londres. Allí Alice, herida y en shock por todo lo ocurrido, responde finalmente a BJ._

 _Benji empeora y es motivo de queja por parte de Dorcas, que no soporta a Hestia y espera que lo lleven a San Mungo. Nadie le hace caso por lo que se marcha y Alice, incómoda, descubre junto con Frank que Caradoc es parte de la Orden._

 _Benji despierta, finalmente, empezando a recuperarse por la noche y Frank lo pone al tanto de las últimas novedades. Por último, con el discurrir de la conversación, Frank termina admitiendo que está enamorado de Alice, en el mismo momento en el que la joven se escabulle del departamento para encontrarse con BJ._

 _Alice sigue sus encuentros con BJ en secreto, aunque empieza a dudar de hacer lo correcto. Decide marcharse con él una última vez, ya que el muchacho regresará a Hogwarts enseguida, y no se da cuenta que deja atrás a Frank, que llegaba algo tarde para recogerla en el bar._

 _Luego de eso, consigue tranquilidad y son presentados oficialmente dentro de la Orden._

 _Benji y Dorcas pelean por una tontería, que enfría los ánimos. Cuando vuelven a empezar a discutir, Dorcas se da cuenta que es la herida que se había llevado Benji en Escocia lo que lo tenía tan irritable._

 _Las cosas vuelven a su cauce natural, hasta que Dorcas recibe una repentina lechuza afirmando que su padre ha muerto. La chica la pasa mal intentando superarlo hasta que un día solo sale de su cuarto y vuelve al trabajo._

 _Alice y Dorcas discuten porque la chica estaba coqueteando con un compañero de trabajo. Dorcas es algo cruel con su amiga, pero son interrumpidas por Edgar que aparece en busca de apoyo para mantener el perímetro en Hogsmeade. Alice termina por toparse con BJ que le asegura que seguirá mandándole lechuzas hasta que acepte volver a encontrarse con él._

 _Las chicas se enteran de los problemas que está teniendo la Orden para controlar a los dementores, peligrosamente cerca de las costas. Dorcas se enfada porque la Orden no está contando con ellos, y se indigna al ser tratada como una niña. Furiosa, vuelven a Escocia donde Alice le cuenta a Frank y a Benji las últimas noticias. Benji intenta detener la rabia de Dorcas y solo consigue que ella se escape de él y acabe acostándose con otro._

 _Las cosas solo empeoran, al discutir con Dearborn que los obliga a mantener su riguroso entrenamiento sin cuestionar su juicio. Alice, agobiada y perdida, deja correr los días y en su primera tarde libre, busca aire por Londres, donde encuentra por casualidad a Benji en una cafetería tomado de la mano con una mujer que no conoce._

 _Aturdida y enojada, regresa a casa intentando calmarse y encuentra a Dorcas, a quien termina por preguntarle, luego de algunos rodeos, si está enamorada de Benji. Su amiga lo niega de inmediato y asegura que son solo amigos —o algo parecido— y que estaría contenta si al fin Benji decidiera tener novia._

 _Alice no lo deja estar y al final aborda a Benji, preguntándole por la desconocida mujer. Reacio al principio, el rubio le confiesa que es una amiga de la familia, con quien tiene cercanía hace tiempo. Alice se queda de piedra al saber que Benji se ha acostado con ella y acaba por conversarlo con BJ._

 _Los entrenamientos siguien, y Alice continúa sus encuentros con BJ. En una reunión, se entera que el padre del chico es el Jefe del Departamento._

○ **1978** _Segunda línea._

Junio _. Los merodeadores, Lily, Mar y Mary concluyen su educación mágica y regresan a Londres. En la plataforma, tienen un encontronazo desagradable con Chris, que había llevado a Marilyn para recibir a Mar. Sirius consigue comportarse y ve marcharse a la joven con Chris._

 _James se aparece en Cokeworth, para pasar el rato con Lily, feliz de haber "oficializado" su relación. Remus, en Dover, pide a sus padres que se marchen de Inglaterra cuanto antes. Él decide quedarse a luchar. Sirius, por su parte, viaja a Birmingham a la tienda de su tío Alphard y le pide trabajo, para poder mantenerse a sí mismo y conseguir sacar a Mar de su casa._

 _Todos son presentados como nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y los chicos tienen roces con los gemelos Prewett, apenas controlado por Ojoloco._

 _Alice se encuentra con BJ esperándola fuera del bar y discuten. Ella no quiere marcharse con él porque había descubierto que su padre era el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Alice termina marchándose, furiosa y consternada por lo lejos que había llegado con BJ._

 _El joven la sigue hasta el apartamento, pidiéndole que se calme y que la quiere. Terminan acostándose, BJ asegurándole que aquello que siente Alice es amor por él y no por Frank._

Julio. _Lily habla con James para hacerle saber que no entrará en la Academia de Leyes como tenía previsto, sino que se dedicará por completo a la Orden._

 _En Manchester, Mar se encuentra con su padre que le anuncia que darán una celebración por su cumpleaños por cuestiones de negocios. Chris y ella discuten porque el muchacho no quiere que Mar estudie sanación y termina por marcharse, pidiéndole que se mantenga en el sitio que le corresponde._

 _De vuelta en Londres, Lily se encuentra con sus amigas Gryffindor para charlar, contarles que no irá a la Academia y que está saliendo con James. Fuera del local en que se habían reunido, quedan atrapadas en el fuego que acaban de iniciar los mortífagos. Lily se las arregla para dejar a salvo a sus amigas y enviar a Jane a por ayuda antes de enfrentarse directamente con Bellatrix._

 _James recibe el llamado en Canterbury con Remus y Peter y salen pitando para Londres. Llegan en el momento justo en el que Lily consigue hacer volar media calle, tirada sobre la acera rota de dolor. Pronto, llegan los refuerzos de la Orden para buscar controlar la situación. Hestia es herida en el proceso, pero logran que los mortífagos reculen y se marchen. Mar le aplica primeros auxilios con la ayuda de Edgar y todos acaban en el apartamento de Alice, cerca de allí._

 _Ojoloco se sorprende de las habilidades de medimagia de Mar y le afirma que será la nueva sanadora de la Orden. Se llevan a Hestia para que descanse y Lily se marcha con James a Canterbury, donde el muchacho se derrumba del miedo a que algo le ocurriese._

 _Remus, agotado por la jornada, regresa a casa en Dover donde se encuentra con Mary, quien le afirma que lo quiere, y que no se rendirá._

Julio. _Lily y los demás miembros logran salir indemnes del ataque de los mortífagos en pleno Londres, a pesar del miedo espantoso que pasaron. Ella decide borrarle la memoria a sus amigas, para protegerlas. Por otro lado, Mar se encarga de curar y cuidar de Hestia. Paralelamente, empieza el curso introductorio de medimagia en San Mungo, y se cuida de levantar sospechas en su casa._

 _Sin embargo, la chica parece deprimida y aún continúa peleada con Sirius. Chris le pregunta si lo quiere y Mar le asegura que no. Pero Sirius no se queda quieto y consigue dar con ella para volver a discutir._

 _El tiempo avanza y Lily se llena de dudas respecto a su incipiente relación con James, luego de haberse acostado aquella vez en el Baño de Prefectos. También se encuentra preocupada por Mar y por la mala espina que le da recordar que la familia de la chica daría una celebración por su cumpleaños y Mar no deseaba bajo ningún punto de vista que sus amigas asistiesen. En esas reflexiones, súbitamente recuerda los veranos pasados en Canterbury y todas las piezas encajan._

 _Se marcha a casa de James, donde les explica a él y a Sirius que cree haber descubierto el boggart de Mar: son su padre y Chris, llevándose a Marilyn. Con esa información, deciden investigar qué mierda es lo que se cuece en la casa de Mar._

 _El día del cumpleaños llega y Mar se siente pésimo con la abrumadora cercanía de Chris. En su casa se congregan personas importantes, sangre puras y velados mortífagos que hacen que su estómago se revuelva. Sorprendida, se da cuenta que entre los invitados se encuentran James y Remus y, pálida, les pide una explicación. Los chicos informan que Sirius y Lily están con la capa de invisibilidad y que habían asistido porque estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando._

 _Antes de que Mar pudiese asimilar eso, Chris la llama frente a todos los invitados y anuncia que los Burke y los McKinnon se unirán con su compromiso._

 _Mar acepta. Sirius solo se queda mirándola._

 _Lily la atrapa cuando la joven huye de esa situación, y se encierran en su cuarto para que la pelirroja le suplique explicaciones. Mar se ve alterada y vomita de ansiedad, enferma de dolor. Con el juicio nublado por todo lo ocurrido, finalmente Mar le confiesa a Lily que no puede negarse al compromiso con Chris, porque su padre necesita desesperadamente una unión con una familia sangre pura para dejar de ser el segundo y levantar su empresa. Mar le sigue la corriente para proteger a su hermana._

 _Sirius huye de la fiesta y se encuentra con Dorcas que le dice que estaba vigilando el perímetro, debido a la cantidad de invitados de dudosa lealtad que habían congregado los McKinnon. Ciego de rabia, Sirius cede ante las provocaciones de Dorcas y se marchan juntos._

 **.**

 _Hasta aquí, entonces, toda la primera parte. Estoy armando un Word en orden con todo lo que pasó durante esta primera línea y lo que vimos de la segunda. Si a alguien le interesa, me manda un PM o me contacta por cualquiera de las redes sociales y se los paso. Finalmente nos despedimos de Hogwarts. ¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!_

 _Voy a callarme ya._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	58. LVIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LVIII**

 _«You don't cry, and you don't care_

 _Afraid to have a love affair_

 _Is that your ghost or **are you really there**?_

 _Now, I can't walk_

 _I can't talk anymore since you walked out the door_

 _And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

 _ **I'm not falling apart**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Agosto de 1978**

El portazo resonó un segundo más de lo esperado en la sala, ante la expresión atónita de los presentes y la mirada de Mar hundida en su regazo.

Egar fue el primero en parpadear y observar a Ojoloco.

—¿Quieres que...?

James se sacudió en un escalofrío al imaginar qué podría pasar si el hombre intentaba traer de regreso a Sirius.

—Déjalo —masculló Alastor, con el ceño fruncido. —Luego tendré unas palabras con ese imbécil de Black —dijo de manera amenazadora, con el ojo mágico en dirección al exterior. —Aquí no se permiten pataletas de niño malcriado.

—Mucho menos la de los nuevos —terció Gideon con una sonrisa, en dirección hacia donde se encontraban James y los demás.

—Te lo pido por favor —suplicó Hestia en un susurro. —Cállate.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca desagradable que provocó que Emmeline volviese a darle un codazo.

—Continúa, Alastor —sugirió Edgar con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos. El aludido resopló.

—Además de señalar que los nuevos tienen que dejar de darnos putos problemas —ladró el Auror, observando de manera alternada a Mar y a los demás —ya están incluidos dentro de las rondas, así que más vale que se presenten.

—Claro que sí —terció Lily, exhalando. Estaba increíblemente tensa, sin decidirse a levantarse ella misma para ir en busca de Sirius o arrastrar a su mejor amiga, la que llevaba ignorándola más de una semana, para que al fin se dignase a mirarla a la cara.

—Deberían ser un poco más como Evans —recomendó Alastor a propósito, repasando con su ojo normal a James y a los demás, como si esperase a que alguno lo contradijera. —Y la próxima semana comenzarán el entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —se animó a preguntar Peter en un susurro, mirando a Remus para corroborar la idea. Ojoloco gruñó y Edgar intervino con tranquilidad.

—Serán solo unas prácticas informales —explicó. —Acaban de salir del colegio, es para que estén preparados.

—En otras palabras —interrumpió Dorcas, que se había quedado pasmada y algo rabiosa al ver la salida intempestiva de Sirius. Parecía haber recobrado su humor. —No durarían ni un parpadeo contra los mortífagos, así que Moody querría que al menos intentaran alcanzar los treinta segundos.

Había sorna en su tono, y un claro desafío que esperaba ser picado.

—Oye, no sé si sabes pero... —James se cortó el seco al sentir el tirón brusco de Lily sobre su manga. La pelirroja se llevó el índice a los labios por un instante, para hacerlo estarse quieto. Al otro lado, Remus suspiraba resignado.

—Como sea —intentó retomar el hilo Alastor, palmeando la mesa. —Lo que importa es que...

—¿Quién va a entrenarlos? —interrumpió Gideon por enésima vez, provocando que Emmeline y Hestia intercambiasen un encogimiento de hombros. —Porque parece que Black necesitaría disciplina, ¿no?

—Deberías tratarlo como lo hacías con nosotros, ¿no recuerdas? —alentó Fabian desde su sitio, siempre en sintonía con su hermano.

—O podría hacerlo Dearborn —añadió Dorcas con una sonrisa peligrosa. —Sí que sabe como desmoralizar a las personas.

—Dor, por favor... —Alice no pudo terminar su advertencia porque Gideon ya estaba lanzando otro dardo.

—Oh, cállate, si ya todos saben que eres su favorita.

—¿Disculpa? —se alarmó ella, estirando el cuello. —No soy su favorita, resulta que soy brillante.

—Y modesta.

—Cierren el pico de una puta vez —ordenó Ojoloco golpeando la mesa con la pata de palo. Edgar sonreía detrás de su barba espesa, en silencio. —Me gustaría terminar esto sin tener que maldecir a nadie.

Dorcas ahogó una risita, pero lo dejó estar, a pesar de la mueca exasperada de los Prewett, que llevaban demasiado tiempo con el viejo Auror como para tomarlo en serio.

—Entrenarán conmigo —afirmó, observando con ambos ojos el sector donde estaban James y los demás. —Y con Caradoc.

—Qué honor —soltaron Dorcas y Gideon a la vez, antes de mirarse y echarse a reír a carcajadas. James entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

—Voy a llamar a Caradoc la próxima —sugirió Alastor antes de que nadie más pudiese seguir alentando el fuego. —Creo que no eres tan altanera cuando está el, ¿verdad?

—Vale, tiene un punto —consintió Alice, jalándola de la manga a su amiga para ponerla en su sitio. —Ahora, solo cállate.

—¿Te parece que podremos usar la arena del Ministerio? —inquirió Edgar con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso del desastre que se abría en la mesa. Ojoloco gruñó.

—Preferiría que no. Esos imbéciles ya nos están dando suficientes problemas. Caradoc no quiere tener más gente de la Orden en el Departamento, empezarán a levantarse sospechas.

—Es cierto.

—Había pensado —la atención de Alastor regresó a la zona de los nuevos, observando fijamente a James. —Que el niño rico tendría espacio suficiente.

—Por supuesto —saltó de inmediato, sin detenerse en el apelativo.

—Supongo que Dorea no tendrá problema en que usemos su sala.

—¿Conoces a mi madre? —se sorprendió James, abriendo mucho los ojos. Lily también estaba intrigada.

—Hijo, trabajé con tu padre durante años —esa vez, los presentes comprendieron que el silencio no era solamente para no seguir minando la paciencia de Ojoloco. La expresión de James quedó de piedra. —Un gran hombre.

—¿Entonces es posible, James? —preguntó Edgar antes de que nadie pudiese agregar nada más.

—Sí —afirmó el aludido con fuerza. —Todos son bienvenidos en Canterbury.

—Gracias.

—Bien. Luego definiremos cuándo —el hombre se puso de pie, mirando a todos desde lo alto, huraño. —Y dile a tu amigo Black que deje de hacerse el niño porque aquí no toleramos caprichos.

—Salvo los de Dorcas —señaló Gideon con intención, generando una última ronda de exasperación.

—Y me gustaría que la señorita McKinnon tenga la gentileza de decirnos si continuará el puñetero curso o si Hestia regresará a su puesto —prosiguió, en dirección a Marlenne. Lily también estaba observándola fijo, pero la joven no parecía querer despegar su mirada del regazo.

—Sí.

—Bien —concluyó, golpeando la mesa una vez más. —Es todo. No me molesten con estupideces y mantengan el orden de las rondas.

—Sí mi general —saltaron los gemelos a la vez, haciendo una venia militar y una inclinación ridícula que hizo que el ojo mágico de Moody comenzase a girar como loco.

—Un día va a maldecirlos de verdad —comentó Hestia por lo bajo, roja de vergüenza ajena.

—Na, somos parte del equipo.

—Una parte muy ruidosa —agregó Edgar, bonachón. El resto comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, dando por concluida la reunión.

Remus solo se incorporó y le hizo una seña a Peter y a James.

—Iremos a buscar al idiota —informó el último a Lily, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella seguía mirando a Mar, que no parecía muy segura sobre si abandonar su sitio y quedarse muy quieta, hasta fundirse en la silla. —Hablarás con ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí —James le dio un beso en la frente antes de seguir.

—Buena suerte. Nos vemos en casa, ¿vale?

—Sí —repitió Lily, sonriendo sin ganas. —Por favor, haz que ese tonto deje de preocuparnos.

—Eso es lo que intento desde que lo conocí, pero ya ves como me ha salido —intentó bromear James, sacudiéndose el cabello. —Habla con Mar. Creo que lo necesita.

—¿Soy yo o se ve pésimo? —se lamentó Lily, empezando a demostrar parte de la desesperación que llevaba dentro.

—Eres la única que puede alcanzarla —la alentó el joven, pasando por alto la pregunta. Lo cierto es que la respuesta no sería de consuelo para la pelirroja, pues sí, Mar se veía espantosamente consumida.

—Vale.

—Nos vemos luego.

Con la cabeza, hizo una seña a los demás que le enviaron una mirada de aliento antes de marcharse, ignorando los gritos y las carcajadas de Dorcas y los gemelos. Lily suspiró y se acercó hasta Mar, con el corazón atronándole en el pecho.

La chica sintió que se acercaba aún cuando no había podido verla.

—Quieres hablar conmigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó con tristeza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

—Creo que tenemos mucho qué discutir.

—Sí.

Mar se puso de pie y finalmente, se atrevió a observar a Lily a los ojos. La pelirroja no había llegado a escuchar el leve suspiro de su amiga, pues se quedó colgada del pozo oscuro que parecía abrirse sobre los ojos de Mar, sin fondo y sin control.

Era como si quisiese consumirla entera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Agosto de 1978**

—No querías verme —no era una pregunta, y Mar lo sabía.

Estaban sentadas en un parque, mecidas por el viento. Los niños gritaban, enfundados en abrigos demasiado pesados para ser verano. No les impedía jugar aquí y allá, ajenos a sus madres y a la situación al pie de guerra que estaban viviendo las dos chicas allí inmóviles.

—No es... —Mar se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido negarlo. —No fue así.

—¿Cómo fue entonces?

El tono de Lily no era duro, sin anhelante. Quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y, sobre todo, quería poder estar ahí para compartir el dolor de su amiga. Mar irradiaba un aura negra, difusa, de pena líquida que le llegaba a las entrañas.

—Pesqué un resfriado —explicó, sin entrar en detalles. —No quise... —titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas. —No es que no quisiera verte, no podía. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en la semana.

—¿Qué?

—Fiebre —se encogió de hombros. —No es nada. Ya estoy bien.

—Mar, te ves como la mierda —le aseguró Lily, sabiendo que la única manera de describirla era siendo vulgar. —Si me hubieses llamad...

—Ya estoy bien —la cortó ella con delicadeza. —Y sospecho que no es eso de lo que quieres hablar.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—No.

—Adelante.

Mar se veía serena, compuesta. Casi intentaba sonreír, aunque eso fuese todavía más doloroso de ver. A Lily le hacía daño casi físico el observar la forma en la que su amiga buscaba reunir sus trozos, pegoteándolos de su propia sangre.

—No estoy segura cómo comenzar —admitió la joven luego de un corto silencio. El atisbo de sonrisa de Mar le daban ganas de llorar. —¿Cómo...?

—Entonces déjame empezar a mí —pidió la joven mortalmente serena. Consiguió recortar el perfil de la pelirroja antes de inspirar profundo. —Lo siento mucho, Lily —dijo, sin tiempo para intervenir. —Lo que viste en casa fue penoso y exagerado, y estoy segura que estuviste todo este tiempo angustiada por mí, cuando no tendrías que haberlo hecho —la mandíbula de Lily cayó un centímetro al oírla. —Ya estaba enferma en ese momento, ¿recuerdas? —sugirió, haciendo eco de sus propias arcadas en el baño, aquella noche. —Te conozco, y te preocupas demasiado por los demás.

Lily la miraba atónita, sin parpadear.

—No te atrevas a disculpar...

—Pero todo lo que dije fue absurdo y exagerado —interrumpió ella elevando la voz para seguir explicándose. La ligera sonrisa se había esfumado al igual que el sol tímido, cubierto de las mismas nubes grises de siempre. —Quiero que entiendas una cosa —le indicó con firmeza. —De la familia en la que yo vengo, cosas así son normales. Es un juego político, ¿vale? —insistió. —No voy a casarme con Chris... en mucho tiempo.

—Pero lo harás en algún momento —replicó Lily, débil. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

Mar estaba negándolo todo, cuando era evidente que ya no había tiempo de cubrir otra vez los secretos con su sudario hilado con mentiras. Su amiga torció el gesto.

—No lo sé —admitió, reacia. —Solo es una alianza —insistió, intentando convencerla. —No necesariamente.

—Tu no quieres hacerlo —la acusó Lily, otra vez sin preguntar. Mar dejó salir el aire, estirando las comisuras.

—Claro que no, pero te digo que no es inmediato. Ni definitivo —se midieron sin mediar palabra, expectantes. Mar fue la primera en claudicar. —Nuestros padres solo querían mostrar su mejor carta y eso hicieron.

Los oídos de Lily estaban pitando de incomprensión.

—¿Y dónde te deja a ti? —preguntó, obcecada.

—En silencio —respondió Mar, permitiendo una pausa llena de los chillidos alegres de los niños de más allá. Estaba segura que su amiga no le había creído una palabra. Boqueó, buscando aire, y se desinfló de golpe, para tomar las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas en un acto inédito. —Lily, escúchame, por favor —suplicó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Sirius cree que Chris es un... no sé, alguien comparable a los mortífagos. No lo es —le apretaba las manos para darle más peso a sus palabras, algo desesperada. —Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Jamás me haría daño, ni a nadie.

Lily hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Pero tu me has dicho...

—Olvida lo que te dije esa noche —sentenció la joven, con brusquedad. Lily apretó los labios. —Estaba delirando. Ya estaba enferma y ni me había dado cuenta —sonrió con amargura. —Bebí demasiado.

—No puedo creerte nada de todo lo que estás diciendo —dijo la pelirroja despacio, con brutal sinceridad. Retiró sus palmas de entre las de Mar, apenada.

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque es la verdad —casi suplicó su amiga, manteniendo la compostura por pura presión. —Solo fue un juego político —repitió, insistente. —Estoy bien —el silencio de Lily fue elocuente. —Voy a estar bien —se corrigió Mar, cediendo. —No te preocupes por mí.

La aludida tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarla. En vez de eso, sonrió con tristeza, casi disculpándose.

—Aunque me impidas hacerlo, es algo que está en mi. Eres mi mejor amiga, Mar.

—Ya —se envaró la chica, reacia a las demostraciones de cariño. —Solo... déjalo estar.

Pero eso no estaba entre los planes concretos de Lily. La repasó con atención, evaluando si debería seguir presionándola.

La última vez que lo había hecho, Mar estaba quebrada en el baño de su casa. No quería volver a presenciar eso, no si podía evitarlo.

—James estuvo averiguando sobre tu familia —comentó con cuidado, observándola de reojo. —Y los Burke.

—No tiene sentido —murmuró la joven, con los hombros hundidos. —¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que huele mal en todo esto, Mar, y lo sabes.

—Son negocios —repitió ella, cansada. Se había sujetado el puente de la nariz y se frotaba la zona, debajo de los párpados. —Todo es un negocio —aclaró, rindiéndose.

—¿Incluso tu felicidad? —replicó Lily chasqueando la lengua. —¿O tu vida?

La mano de Mar cayó como peso muerto sobre su regazo.

—Estás siendo dramática.

—No, estoy siendo realista —se obcecó la pelirroja, más dura de lo que hubiese querido. La aludida la enfrentó con mala cara. —Parece como si no recordaras nada sobre esa noche. Si te hubieses visto... si te hubieses visto, Mar, no estarías dándome excusas ridículas.

—No son excusas, te juro que es la verdad —se exasperó la aludida. Frunció el ceño y encontró la mirada de su amiga. —Lily, ¿confías en mí?

—Más que en nadie —bufó ella a modo de respuesta.

—Vale. Entonces, demuéstramelo —la desafió Mar. —Creéme. Voy a arreglar esto.

—¿Cómo? —exigió Lily, tratando de no dejar en evidencia su escepticismo. La joven suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Solo... lo haré, ¿sí?

—¿Y si no puedes? —sugirió la pelirroja apenada.

—Entonces te prometo que te pediré ayuda.

—No siempre tienes que hacerlo todo sola, Mar —susurró, tentada de volver a tomarle la mano. La chica se veía pequeña, diminuta, encogida sobre su propio cuerpo e intentando lidiar con todo por su cuenta, como si no quisiera verla a ella allí, al lado. —Si quieres hablar...

—Ya sé —cortó Mar imitando el tono. El viento seguía trayendo los gritos de los niños, inundando de ajenidad el silencio abierto entre ambas. Lily no estaba segura dónde estaba el límite, el punto exacto en el que Mar podría volver a quebrarse como lo había hecho la noche de su cumpleaños, pero había algo que necesitaba sacarse del pecho.

Inspiró profundo, llenándose de aire que no olía a verano, antes de hacer trizas el silencio denso que empezaba a asfixiarla.

—Sirius se enrolló con Dorcas, o eso fue lo que dijeron.

Mar no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¿Con Dorcas? —repitió, como si quisiera asegurarse. Lily chasqueó la lengua y deprimió las comisuras, apenada.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Mar, levantando súbitamente la cabeza. La pelirroja no encontró dolor en sus ojos, ni pesar. No encontró nada.

Su amiga se detuvo un momento antes de abrir y cerrar el puño, como si quisiese concentrarse.

—Lily, ¿cómo supiste que amabas a James?

La pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a la aludida.

—¿Qué...? —farfulló, descolocada. —Yo no...

—Creí que estábamos siendo sinceras —replicó Mar enseguida, con una sonrisa rota. Lily tragó y se secó las palmas contra el pantalón.

—De acuerdo —consintió, pensando a toda velocidad. —La verdad es que... no sé. Todavía no se lo he dicho nunca —hizo una mueca, incómoda. —Así, con las palabras.

—¿Que lo amas?

—Sí —suspiró la pelirroja. Podía sentir la sangre agolpándose bajo la piel de las mejillas. —No sé cómo.

—No tienes nada qué temer —susurró Mar, sin tapujos. Ya no tenía barreras levantadas para Lily, estaba siendo sincera por completo. Se apartó el flequillo para mirarla a los ojos. —Él también te ama. Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—James es una persona increíble —terció la chica con un intento de sonrisa genuina. —Quise desmayarme cuando lo vi en la fiesta, ¿sabes? —confesó, bajando la voz. —Pero luego entendí que estaba allí por ti y... te quiere en serio, Lily.

—Él no estaba allí solo por mí —la contradijo ella, apenada. —También estaba preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos —Mar rodó los ojos ante sus palabras. —James también te considera su amiga. No pongas esa cara —la instó, dándole un suave toque en la rodilla. La aludida resopló, quitándole la mano con un gesto.

—Perdona, pero me es difícil creer que alguien está tan loco como tu o Mary como para tenerme cariño.

—Sirius lo hace —terció de inmediato Lily, arrepintiéndose en el acto. El poco color que parecía haber recobrado Mar se esfumó al igual que su expresividad.

—No metas a Sirius en esto.

—Tu fuiste la que lo mencionó —señaló, algo arrepentida.

—¿Cuándo?

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Cuando preguntaste cómo sabía que amaba a James —explicó, de manera evidente. —Hablabas de Sirius, ¿cierto? —el silencio de su amiga fue elocuente. Lily buscó su atención, encontrando una vez más aquella mirada perdida en el infinito. —Mar... ¿lo amas? —preguntó casi con miedo, con el estómago contraído de anticipación.

En el fondo, sabía la repuesta.

—No... —Mar se interrumpió, boqueando, antes de recuperar la voz. —No lo sé.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes? —inquirió Lily, sin importarle que Mar quisiera volver a apartarla. Le tomó fuerte la mano y no la soltó. —¿Vas a contarme? No voy a juzgarte.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró la joven. —Es... complicado.

—Amar a alguien como Sirius es complicado —la alentó la pelirroja, con un apretón. Mar sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero amarlo —sentenció, firme. —No quiero nada con él. Es un imbécil, arrogante, que absorbe todo lo que toca —Mar empezaba a farfullar, nerviosa, haciendo gestos con la mano que tenía libre. —No quiero que me importe, ni quererlo, ni volver a verlo en mi vida, ¿entiendes?

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... él también tiene sus cosas buenas —quiso señalar Lily, pero su amiga no la escuchó.

—Nos veíamos en las noches —siguió, envalentonada. —No entiendo cómo se salió de control. Solo... pasábamos el rato. En silencio —si hacía un esfuerzo, todavía podía sentir esas noches en la piel, con olor a tabaco y soledad. —Luego, él empezó a hablar, como si fuese lo más corriente del mundo. Estoy segura que antes de eso, jamás había girado a verme. Me lo dijo una vez, de hecho.

—Pero éramos compañeros.

—Sí, y toda esta mierda se dio cuando aceptamos ser parte de la Orden —corroboró Mar, suspirando con los ojos cerrados. —Estaba empeñado en saber de mí. En conocerme. Y yo...

—Mar, no es un pecado querer tener a alguien a tu lado —interrumpió otra vez Lily, esta vez procurando centrar la atención de la joven en sus palabras. —Ya te lo repetí cientos de veces: no tienes que hacerlo todo sola.

—No tendría que haber cedido —se lamentó bajito, casi suplicante. —Hubiese sido mucho más sencillo, pero el maldito era insistente. Y... —no encontraba la forma de decir todo lo que tenía en el pecho. —No lo sé, de alguna forma conectamos.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Quieres decir que se acostaron —corrigió con suavidad, tratando de comprender.

—También —concedió Mar. —Pero no fue solo eso. ¿Conoces la historia que tiene con su hermano?

—Todo Hogwats debe creer conocerla, aunque me parece que solo ellos la saben en verdad.

—Exacto —Mar quería llegar a ese punto. —Sentía como si pudiese hablar con él, de Marilyn, de... —titubeó y Lily estuvo segura que Mar se había sonrojado. —De mí. De una manera distinta a como lo hago contigo, ¿entiendes?

—¿Como si pudieses decir cualquier cosa, o hacer cualquier cosa sin tener miedo a ser rechazada o juzgada o criticada? —dijo ella de corrido, sonriendo con pesar. —Sí —afirmó, sin atisbo de duda. Ella también estaba sonrojándose. —Es lo que me pasa con James.

Mar captó su mirada, resignada.

—Entonces estoy muy jodida —se lamentó, con una mueca quebrada. —Sirius no es James, Lily.

—No, no lo es —aceptó la aludida. —Está furioso contigo —confesó, recordando el desastre que se había precipitado luego de aquella maldita noche. —Me atrevería a decir que está lastimado.

—¿Él, lastimado? —se sorprendió Mar, con un poco de amargura. —No lo creo. Nunca tendría que haber cedido, ahora todo es un desastre —siguió, sin detenerse a pensar. Se deshizo con cuidado del agarre de Lily para poder cubrirse el rostro con las dos palmas. —No entiendo por qué odia tanto a Chris. Jamás le prometí nada a Sirius, sabía que no podría cumplirlo —estaba siendo brutalmente sincera. —Y dudo que fuese lo que él buscara —dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo, desinflada. —Ya ves como terminó con Dorcas... y estoy segura que estuvo con otras mientras se acostaba conmigo. No me importaba —hizo una ligera pausa para añadir —Sigue sin importarme. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme así.

—¿Cómo?

—Vacía —la palabra repiqueteó en el espacio abierto entre las dos, cayendo despacio sobre la mente de Lily. —Sucia.

—Mar, creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirte —respondió la aludida, honesta. —Si lo quieres, tienes que decírselo. Y decirle todo lo que está pasando —no estaba segura si sería peor, pero creía que era lo correcto. —Con Chris, y con todo.

—No —la negativa fue tajante. —Ya está, Lily. Creo que es mejor así.

Mar había empezado a juguetear con su dedo, retorciéndolo a un lado y al otro. No había vuelto a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

—Ahora no volverá a insistir con lo que no puede ser, y va a dejarme en paz. Todo será mejor así —repitió, como si quisiera convencerla.

Lily supuso que la quería creérselo era ella.

—Voy a solucionar las cosas en casa y ya —concluyó con decisión. —Sirius fue un error mío, y voy a enfrentarlo.

—¿Y crees que él lo va a dejar estar? —repuso la pelirroja, sin convencerse ni un ápice. —No creo que...

—Solo estaba interesado en mí porque no podía entenderme —zanjó Mar, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvía a reconstruir sus barreras, sus máscaras.

La sinceridad había terminado.

—Ahora lo hace. Esto será lo mejor, estoy segura.

Lily hizo una mueca antes de admitir la derrota.

—No creo que sea así, pero... —titubeó, dispuesta a ir hasta el final. —Mar, piensa un poco en ti —le recomendó. —Si tu lo amas...

—No —repitió ella, con menos fuerza. —Voy a dejar de hacerlo, ¿vale? Es ridículo. No puede ser.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres que se entere de nada de lo que pasó esa noche, verdad? —adivinó Lily, dejando traslucir su tristeza. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Solo... —se interrumpió a la mitad, torciendo el gesto. —Si lo dejamos estar, va a olvidarlo —Ante la mueca de inseguridad de Lily, Mar insistió. —Lo conozco. No es de la clase de personas que quiera así a la gente, ¿no?

—¿Así como con rabia y absurda posesión? —ironizó Lily, segura de que no era la mejor idea. —Pues...

—Nada —cortó Mar, decidida. —Intentaremos llevarnos en paz por la Orden. Y nada más. Aquí nunca ocurrió nada.

—Estás volviendo a tapar tus sentimientos bajo esa cara —replicó Lily, resignada. Lo sabía, era la manera que tenía Mar de protegerse del daño.

Pero podía poner las manos en el fuego con que esa vez no sería suficiente. Conocía a Sirius y sabía que todo ese embrollo apenas empezaba.

Y la que más posibiidades tenía de salir herida, era Mar.

—Sí —confesó la joven, ajena a sus reflexiones. —Tu tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Lily suspiró y encontró sus ojos bajo el espeso flequillo.

—Voy a abrazarte, y vas a quedarte muy quieta y sin quejas advirtió, con el índice en alto. Mar rodó los ojos pero le permitió acercarse y rodearla con los brazos. —Vale —admitió Lily en su oído, estrechándola con cariño. —Estaré aquí para ti siempre, Mar —se alejó enseguida, conocedora de la incomodidad de su amiga para con los gestos de afecto y le acarició la mejilla apenas antes de recordar algo.

—No quiero seguir echándote presiones, pero no sé cuanto tiempo más vas a escapar de Mary, ¿sabes? —comentó, tratando de distender por fin el ambiente. —Está histérica.

Mar suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

El viento seguía trayendo los juegos de los niños, pero ninguna volvió a escucharlos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 de Agosto de 1978**

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Estaban en la imponente cocina de Canterbuy, donde no parecía haber pasado un alma en varias décadas. Lily estaba pensativa sobre la encimera, observando a James revolver una olla que despedía un apetitoso aroma.

—No tengo idea —suspiró ella, con honestidad.

James se acomodó los anteojos y la miró, resignado.

—Mira, Lily, voy a ser sincero —empezó, deteniendo el vaivén de la cuchara. —Todo lo que te dijo Mar son mierdas. Ya sabemos lo de su boggart y...

—Lo sé —interrumpió la pelirroja, adivinando por dónde iban los tiros. —Pero no podía echárselo en cara de esa forma —le explicó, apenada. —Si hay algo de verdad en todo esto es que no la pasó nada bien en todos estos días.

—Es cierto —corroboró James haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —Creo que mi escoba se ve gorda a su lado.

—Y no quiero seguir presionándola —concluyó Lily tratando de borrar los pensamientos más funestos de su cabeza.

Era de noche, y tal y como habían arreglado, se habían encontrado allí. James le había contado que habían dado con Sirius como si nada luego de la reunión, tumbado en su cama de la mansión y jugueteando con la vieja snitch de su amigo. Había fingido normalidad y solo habían pasado el rato, precavidos, esperando un arranque de furia que no llegó.

Se había marchado a lo de Dorcas por la noche.

—¿Crees que todo vaya a arreglarse como piensa ella? —le llegó la pregunta escéptica de James a lo lejos, arrancándola de sus reflexiones. Parpadeó, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo que es un buen momento para sentarse y pensar con cuidado.

—Tu eres la que más la conoce —apuntó el joven con sencillez. —Haremos lo que decidas.

—Eso no me está ayudando —replicó Lily con ironía. Sentía el peso abrumador de la situación pendiendo de sus hombros, tironéandola hasta hundirse en lo más profundo.

—Remus tiene que tener alguna idea —pensó James en voz alta, regresando a su tarea. —Y trataremos de controlar a Sirius, ¿vale?

—No sé qué tan posible sea eso.

—Bueno, el panorama no se ve bien, lo admito —confesó a media voz, tratando de sonreír. Lily suspiró, obcecada.

—Ella lo ama, James —se lamentó superada por todo. —Y Sirius está por ahí tirándose a Dorcas —agregó, un poco resentida. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No quisiera defenderlo pero...

—Lo harás de cualquier manera —adivinó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos. James se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no sabemos qué mierda piensa Sirius de esto —señaló, levantando la cuchara para poder ver el interior.

—Es Sirius —respondió la chica llanamente. —Hará lo que mejor sabe hacer cuando se siente acorralado.

—¿Qué?

—Pensar con la polla.

Aunque no quiso hacerlo, Lily terminó sonriendo ante la mueca ofendida de James, que sacudió los hombros y tuvo que admitir la derrota.

—Está bien. Supongo que es verdad —consintió, revolviéndose el cabello con la mano libre. —Trataremos de hablar con él, te lo prometo.

—Solo... —suspiró ella, resignada. —Mantenlo alejado de Mar.

El burbujeo de la olla llenó por un segundo el espacio, mientras James consideraba las palabras de Lily.

—¿No vamos a decirle nada? —preguntó al fin, torciendo el gesto.

—¿Y que salga a maldecirle la cara a Chris? —completó la joven, con intención. El aludido fingió un escalofrío.

—Cierto. Bueno, haré lo que pueda —aseveró, volviendo a mirar su improvisada cena. Sonrió un poco antes de girarse hacia Lily. —Nunca le oculté nada a Sirius. A ninguno en verdad.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió la pelirroja, divertida. —Bueno, no me extraña tanto. Es porque en el fondo no eres tan retorcido como él.

—Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —sentenció él, señalándola con la cuchara llena de salsa. —Aunque estaba esperando al menos uno sobre esto —comentó, volviéndose hacia la olla barboteante. Lily se rió.

—Me sorprendes —admitió, aligerando por fin el ambiente. —Nunca hubiese imaginado que sabrías cocinar.

Era muy gracioso ver a James tan serio frente a una olla, casi como si estuviese en clase de Pociones. Pero el chico no había necesitado más que una ojeada para darse cuenta del ánimo que traía Lily, y enseguida había intentado animarla asegurándole que le haría la mejor cena que hubiese visto en su vida. Ella no le había creído ni un segundo, pero había logrado su propósito: hacer más amena la dura charla que tenían por delante.

—Porque no sé —admitió James con su sonrisa más encantadora. —Solo aprendí a preparar esto —añadió, volviendo a sacar la cuchara.

—Vale, pero huele bien —consintió la chica, inclinándose para llenar los pulmones del aroma a la salsa. Olía demasiado bien.

—¿Cierto? —se alegró James antes de volver a revolverse el cabello, esa vez algo más nervioso. —Tenía miedo de cagarla, contigo aquí —se rió y blandió la cuchara, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es lo que pasa siempre.

—¿Qué?

—Apareces y hago una estupidez.

—Claro que no —Lily se tomó un momento para pensarlo de verdad. —Bueno, a veces no —confesó, con una risita.

—Oírte defenderme es algo nuevo —se carcajeó él, haciendo una torpe maniobra para mancharle de salsa la nariz a la chica. Ella se echó hacia atrás pero no pudo evitarlo. James sonrió y la olvidó dentro de la olla para poder besarle la salsa, restañándole la zona con la lengua.

—Tonto, sal de aquí —masculló Lily, tratando que quitárselo de encima con los brazos.

—No quiero —se rió él, abrazándola y olvidando la nariz para besarla con ganas.

La boca de James tenía gusto a su salsa, y Lily se acomodó sobre la encimera para devolverle el beso, divertida. Tenía ganas de cenar con él, hablar de algo totalmente insustancial, para olvidar el terremoto de emociones de aquella jornada y solo perderse en sus besos.

Y a juzgar por su intensidad, James creía exactamente lo mismo.

La apretó con intención, la olla completamente fuera de su rango de pensamiento, colocándose entre las piernas para poder tomarla por el rostro. Lily lo dejó hacer, pasándole las manos por la cintura, atreviéndose a colarlas por debajo de la camiseta para poder dar con la piel de su espalda. Se sentía floja allí sentada, con la lengua de James invadiéndola entera. Sospechaba que sus rodillas no iban a sostenerla si se incorporaba.

El chico, agitado, sonrió al separarse y le quitó el cabello para poder deslizar los labios por la curva del cuello, siempre extasiado por poder permitirse todo aquello. Lily llevaba camisa y se estaba muriendo por poder desabrocharle los botones, pero no estaba seguro qué tan apropiado sería. Siguió vagando por su pie, lamiendo la unión de sus clavículas, cuando la chica sonrió y se animó a deslizar una de sus manos hacia abajo, hasta apretarle el trasero.

Riendo, vio como James daba un respingo que terminó por volcar la olla a su lado, regando la salsa por el piso en menos de un parpadeo.

—Oh, demonios —se lamentó la pelirroja, sin sentirlo realmente. —Hicimos un desastre.

James resopló, dándole apenas un segundo de su atención al estropicio.

—Da igual. No tenía tanta hambre —Lily se rió y levantó ambas cejas. —¿Qué? —quiso defenderse él. —Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

—Vale, recordarme que aún no hemos vuelto a tener sexo hace que de repente sienta muchas ganas de comer —replicó ella con intención, rodando los ojos.

—Olvídalo —presumió él, volviendo a su sitio entre las piernas colgando de la encimera de Lily, apretándole las caderas. —Ahora ya está en mi cabeza.

—Quítalo.

—Imposible. Llevo diez minutos imaginándote desnuda.

—¿Por qué eres así? —masculló la joven, roja, apartándolo de un manotazo que no sirvió para nada. James no abandonaba su sonrisa peligrosa, haciendo círculos con los pulgares sobre el límite de su pantalón.

—¿Así como?

—Así tan... sincero —escupió la palabra como si fuese un insulto.

—¿Prefieres que te mienta?

—No, pero me pones nerviosa.

—Ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo con que ninguna de tus preocupaciones era genuina. Si fuese por mí, tendríamos sexo todos los días y no volveríamos a ver la luz del sol.

Lily entrecerró los ojos para disimular su sonrojo.

—Ahora te estás comportando como Sirius.

—No, porque él se llevaría a todas las mujeres de la tierra —afirmó James con burla. —Yo contigo ya estoy bien.

—Deja de envolverme en tus redes —se quejó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. A pesar de todo, le hacía gracia. —Igual voy a ceder.

—Porque quieres hacerlo.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Repítelo —la provocó James, la mirada chispeante. —Es que tengo corta memoria.

—Sí —afirmó Lily rodando los ojos. —Sí quiero hacerlo.

—Es todo lo que necesito escuchar.

Aterrizó con el eco de su risa en los labios, besándola vibrante y feliz, sin barreras. La pelirroja le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu, preguntándose qué tan mal estaría dejarse quemar por las ganas de tener sexo en la mismísima encimera, sin más interés que James volviendo a desnudarla —y desnudarse— con la certeza de que era lo que deseaba.

Con todas sus fuerzas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Agosto de 1978**

Marilyn se estaba esforzando por poner su mejor cara de enfado, con los labios fruncidos y las miraditas de reojo, mientras se apresuraba a limpiar la sala que ya estaba impoluta, revisando a la vez las reservas de infusiones y bebidas.

—Solo quédate quieta —le había pedido Mar, resignada, desde su sitio en el sillón. Tenía un libro entre las manos, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo en la misma página.

—No —replicó la niña inflando las mejillas. —Y no me hables, sigo enojada contigo.

Era mentira, pero Marilyn quería hacerla sufrir a su hermana un poco más.

—No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada.

—Solo serán Lily y Mary, por Merlín —se exasperó la joven, cerrando de golpe las tapas del libro. —No la reina de Inglaterra.

—Da lo mismo. No me avisaste y ahora creerán que no puedo organizar una fiesta.

—No es una fiesta Marilyn.

—Si festejamos algo lo es.

—No festejamos nad...

El timbre interrumpió al fin la discusión que llevaban desde hacía más de un cuarto de hora, cuando la niña se había enterado que esperaban visitas. Mar solo quería un poco de paz, pero aunque Chris llevaba fuera varios días —lo que era un alivio—, Marilyn seguía tomándose todo aquello muy a pecho.

En realidad, solo había cedido porque Mary se volvería insoportable. Les había prometido que celebrarían y aunque lo último que había querido hacer era eso, terminó por dejarlo estar. Sabía que el entusiasmo de Mary no sería aplacado con nada, y ni siquiera tenía ánimos para inventar una excusa. Lily le había recomendado que hiciera lo mejor para ella.

Pero la pelirroja no sabía que lo mejor para ella era hundirse hasta el centro de la tierra y no volver, al menos, en los próximos diez años.

Así que solo le había dicho a Mary que sí, pero que se negaba a marcharse de casa. Luego de recuperarse de su _gripe_ , había intentando despegarse lo menos posible de su hermana, pero entre la Orden y el curso, poco tiempo le estaba quedando. Chris la había dejado a su aire, como un polluelo volviendo a caminar. La trataba con una delicadeza casi irrisoria, y a Mar le supuso un alivio saber que se marcharía con su padre por negocios.

Solía pasar largas temporadas fuera, no era novedad. Pero no creía que fuese a aceptar estar lejos luego de todo lo que había pasado.

—Es importante —le había explicado él en voz baja. Lucía contrariado. —Pero regresaré en cuanto pueda, ¿vale? Cuídate. Dejaré a Marilyn a cargo de ti.

Era una broma, claro, pero la niña se lo había tomado muy a pecho. Le había impresionado la súbita enfermedad de su hermana, porque jamás la había visto de esa manera, y se había empecinado luego en que se alimentase y durmiese como era debido.

—Te recuerdo que aquí la niña eres tu —se había quejado Mar, de mal humor, cuando había intentado hacer que terminase su plato.

—Pero la que se comporta como una eres tu —le había retrucado Marilyn, filosa.

Aún así, prefería las discusiones infantiles con su hermana antes que volver a hacerlo con Chris.

Suspiró, viendo cómo la niña salía despedida hacia la puerta de entrada, abriendo de un tirón, exaltadísima.

—¡Bienvenidos!

Mar se tapó el rostro con una mano, pensando de dónde demonios había salido esa niña. No podía ser de esa familia.

—Hola Marilyn, ¿cómo estás? —oyó la voz de Lily en el recibidor, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para soportar a su hermana y a Mary en la misma habitación.

—¡Creciste tanto, te ves hermosa!

—Hola, preciosa.

Mar se quedó de piedra un segundo, a medio camino a incorporarse. No había oído mal, era la voz de un hombre.

No podía ser Sirius. No era tan ridículo.

Habían estado evitándose exitosamente desde la reunión de la Orden, y todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce normal. Estaba aprendiendo a fingir que no existía, y sin su presencia arrolladora tan cerca, lo estaba consiguiendo con novedosos niveles de éxito.

El corazón se saltó un latido de anticipación, antes de que viese a su hermana entrando en la sala con el doble de gente de lo esperado.

—Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido —sonrió Remus, algo apenado. Mar parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había confundido a Sirius con James. Volvió a respirar, aliviada.

—Claro que no.

—La aburrida de mi hermana dijo que no sería una fiesta —se apresuró a intervenir Marilyn, con reproche, mirando a los recién llegados. —Pero claro que lo es, ¿cierto? Estamos celebrando.

—Por supuesto que estamos celebrando —le siguió el juego James, con esa actitud irresistible. —Vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿vale? Así conseguimos que tu hermana deje de ser una amargada.

—¡Sí!

Mary soltó una carcajada, al ver cómo la niña caía enseguida en el embrujo del joven.

—Les serviré algo para beber —dijo encantada, tomándolo de la mano sin remilgos y haciéndole gestos a Remus para que la siguieran. Mar suspiró una última vez y se dejó caer de nuevo en su sitio.

—Esto será genial —comentó Mary, con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras oían la conversación desde la cocina.

—Querían venir —explicó Lily, haciendo un gesto para seguir los pasos de los demás. —Lo siento, estaban preocupados por ti.

—Eso es porque nunca te dejas ver —refunfuñó Mary, con mala cara. Recién en ese momento, Mar cayó en la cuenta que estaba sosteniendo un paquete con ambas manos, manteniéndolo derecho. —Ven, quita esa cara y sonríe. Vamos a pasarla bien un rato, ¿vale?

Señaló con la cabeza la cocina, poniendo a sus amigas en movimiento. Lily tomó del brazo a Mar por un segundo para susurrarle

—No es tonta —dijo con los ojos clavados en la espalda de su amiga. —No sabe lo que ocurre pero sí se dio cuenta de que algo raro sucede. Está preocupada por ti, intenta disfrutar por un rato, ¿sí?

Sonrió, dándole ánimos, antes de seguir los pasos de Mary que ya había entrado donde se encontraban los demás.

—Entonces, ¿tu eres el novio de Lily? —preguntaba Marilyn mirando fijamente a James, con admiración. Parecía que el joven se había ofrecido a ayudar a la niña, pues habían puesto un mantel sobre la mesa y las tazas volaban sobre sus cabezas preparando infusiones. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre la silla, inclinada hacia sus invitados.

James se rio y miró de reojo a Lily que estaba entrando.

—Sí —respondió divertido. —Gran elección, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —chilló la aludida, entusiasmada. Mar rodó los ojos a espaldas de los demás y procuró poner orden. —Lily es la mejor.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tu, Remus, eres el novio de Mary? —saltó enseguida, variando su punto de atención. El licántropo estaba en una esquina, algo apartado, observando la escena con los brazos cruzados.

Lo pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Qu...?

—-Se ven muy bonitos —añadió Marilyn, soñadora, cuando Mary la escuchó y casi tropieza en la entrada. Remus la atajó a ella y al paquete, antes de cortar abruptamente el contacto.

James se carcajeó y la pelirroja carraspeó, para cortar la tensión.

—Solo somos amigos —explicó Remus con falsa naturalidad. Mary asintió con la cabeza, dejando al fin su paquete sobre la mesa.

—Claro —tartamudeó ella, desenvolviendo lo que traía en las manos hasta revelar un pequeño y cargado pastel. —Lo hicimos con mamá, aunque ya sé que no te gustan estas cosas. Pero... aún podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños —encontró la mirada de su amiga, desafiándola a que la contradijera. Mar solo calló. —Te envía saludos.

—Mamá también —intervino Lily, sonriendo. —Quiere saber cuándo irás de visita.

—Gracias —murmuró la aludida, bajando los párpados incómoda.

—Se ve delicioso —apuntó James estirando el cuello.

—Si mi hermana no fuese tan tonta —empezó Marilyn volviendo a inflar las mejillas, recordando la discusión de más temprano.

—El lenguaje —advirtió Mar en voz baja. Su hermana la ignoró.

—Si no fuese tan tonta, me habría dicho antes y podría haber horneado galletas —farfulló, con una graciosa mueca de enfado.

—La próxima —la alentó Remus, tomando asiento al fin con los demás. Lily agitó la varita para empezar a cortar el pastel, mientras las bebidas se servían al compás de la de James.

Marilyn le preguntaba la receta a Mary, las dos muy entusiasmadas, mientras los demás conversaban en voz baja.

—Perdona por haber venido sin invitación —estaba disculpándose Remus con una sonrisa cansada. —Mary insistió mucho y...

—Quería subirte el ánimo —completó James cabeceando. Tenía los labios manchados del chocolate del pastel, se veía como un niño.

—Está bien —se apresuró a convenir Mar en voz baja. —No pasa nada. Gracias.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Remus, sincero. Lily seguía la conversación, atenta y en silencio.

—Bien —dijo, llanamente. —No se preocupen, en serio.

—Vale —no parecía muy convencido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mar —sonrió con honestidad James, elevando su taza a modo de saludo. —Tarde, pero mejor que esa vez.

—¿Y por qué no vino Sirius? —escucharon que preguntaba Marilyn con una mueca, parecía que la clase de repostería había terminado. Lily intercambió una rápida mirada con su novio.

—Estaba ocupado —terció James, con la sonrisa floja. —Pero envía saludos.

—Ah, vale —se desinfló la niña, provocando la alarma de Mary, que sabía que era un tema que era preferible no tocar.

—¿Qué te regalaron tus padres? —soltó a Mar, nerviosa, para cambiar de tema. Su amiga enarcó una ceja, haciendo una pausa demasiado larga.

—Una túnica.

—¿Siempre será una túnica? —intentó bromear Mary, para distender el ambiente.

—Es porque las túnicas de papá son las mejores —exclamó Marilyn, con el índice en alto. —Y a Mar le quedan hermosas. Eso dice mamá.

—No sabía que eran tan apegada a la elegancia —comentó James, siguiendo el juego para dejar el nombre de Sirius atrás.

—Deberías ver su armario lleno de atuendos —sugirió Mary, negando con la cabeza. —Es increíble. Mejor que el de Madame Malkin.

—Y la muy maldita no los usa nunca —añandió Lily, sonriendo ante la provocación.

—Pueden llevarse los que quieran —murmuró Mar. —Por mí está bien —dio un sorbo a su té, por lo que no pudo ver la mueca de entusiasmo que intercambiaron Mary y su hermana, iluminadas por la misma idea.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —chilló la niña, tirando de Mary que no se amilanó de la expresión resignada de Mar, ni la divertida de los demás. Corrieron escaleras arriba, y para cuando el resto los alcanzó, parecía como si una bomba hubiese estallado en el ropero de Mar, abierto de par en par regando el suelo de túnicas y telas.

—¡Haremos un desfile! —rugió Marilyn, con los brazos llenos. —Mar es tan aburrida que nunca quiere. ¡Lily, te verías hermosa en esta! —la energía de la niña no parecía querer amainar, revolviendo cajones y buceando entre la marea de telas de colores.

Lily, de pie en la puerta, intercambió una mirada con Remus y James, antes de que el último se encogiera de hombros y la empujara hacia adentro, a las garras de las otras dos.

Se sentaron en la cama de Mar, junto a ella misma que usó su mejor cara de mala hostia para impedir que la arrastraran al entusiasmo de Mary y de su hermana.

Vistieron a Lily con una túnica verde preciosa, por encima de su ropa, y luego consiguieron una violeta para Mary, antes de que Marilyn escogiera una rosa —que era la que siempre quería ponerse, no importaba las que nuevas que Mar hubiese recibido— y comenzara a pasearse por la habitación, divertidísima.

James aplaudía, alentando a Marilyn y riéndose de lo roja que estaba Lily. Remus también sonreía, apocado, procurando no mantener la atención solo en un punto, uno que estaba girando a carcajadas haciendo ondear la falda de su túnica.

—¡Déjame trenzarte el cabello como lo hace mamá! —sulpicó la niña a Mary, haciéndola detenerse. —Tienes un cabello como de princesa, ¡por favor!

—¿Tu crees?

—Ya ves que no fue tan mala idea —comentó Lily, dejándose caer entre Mar y Remus, aún disfrazada. —Respirar un poco está bien a veces.

—Y te queda muy bien esa túnica —intervino James ladeando la cabeza. Mar sonrió y ese fue el triunfo de la tarde.

—Se la regalo —afirmó ella, relajándose al fin. —La usará mejor que yo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Agosto de 1978**

Sirius estaba aprendiendo a liar cigarros, en sus largos ratos libres en la tienda. Alphard había confiado en él de inmediato —al parecer, llevaba tiempo pensando en tener a alguien más por allí, porque su último ayudante se había marchado hacía ya varios años— y podía irse tranquilo cuando le llegaban consultas por lechuza o ya tenía previsto acercarse al domicilio de algún cliente que no podía arreglar el viejo sofá familiar que había adquirido el molesto hábito de morder tobillos.

Así que el muchacho pasaba mucho tiempo solo, rodeado de chucherías, interrumpido por alguna persona que buscaba a su tío. Se aburría horrores, pero el dinero le venía bien. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en qué haría con él —o cuál había sido el propósito inicial para conseguirlo— mientras lo guardaba en su cuenta. Y entre tanto, le gustaba juguetear con los cigarros mal liados entre los dedos, la satisfacción de fumarlos luego era doble.

No había vuelto a ver a Marlenne, y le parecía que las cosas así estaban bien. Lejos de su maldita influencia podía dominar su temperamento, encauzándolo hacia mejores objetivos. Estaba pasando cada vez más noches con Dorcas y eso lo dejaba sereno y satisfecho, sin demasiado tiempo o ganas para detenerse a pensar en qué estaría haciendo ella en Manchester.

Nadie había comentado nada sobre su intempestiva salida el día de la reunión, aunque tampoco había contactado mucho con los otros miembros de la Orden. Las rondas habían empezado hacía poco, se trataba de aburridas horas en las que tenía que deambular con un perímetro, casi siempre con James o Peter. Estaba bien, alternaba eso con sus horas en la tienda y parecía que al fin había encontrado un equilibro en su vida.

Sentía como si estuviese intentando tapar el sol con la mano. Podía dejar de encandilarse por un rato, pero sabía que al final, igual iba a terminar quemándose.

Le enfurecía y le frustraba no entender qué mierda le pasaba a Marlenne y qué demonios le ocurría a él con todo aquello, así que simplemente lo había dejado debajo de la cama, empolvado.

Amenazante.

No tenía intención de hacer el primer movimiento. Esa vez, le dejaría el honor a ella.

Se sorprendió cuando, de pronto, vio una figura agacharse para evitar la cortinita de la entrada, ingresando sin anunciarse, con confianza.

Saltó y bajó los pies del mostrador, haciendo que la mitad del tabaco se perdiera regado en el piso. Para cuando alcanzó la varita, ya se había dado cuenta de que no había peligro.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, casi tan sorprendida como él. —Esperaba que Alphard…

No terminó la frase. Sus grandes ojos castaños evaluaron a Sirius con pasmosa curiosidad. Llevaba a una cría en brazos, acomodada sobre el hueso de su cadera. La niña dormía profundamente sobre el pecho de la mujer, con las pestañas escondidas por un gracioso gorro de hilo, que desentonaba con el clima del exterior.

—¿Sirius? —tanteó ella, acercándose hasta el mostrador con el paso tambaleante por el peso, dejando asomar una sonrisa al comprender que no se estaba equivocando de persona.

Los recuerdos embistieron a Sirius con fuerza, desestabilizándolo.

Era Andrómeda.

—No puedo creerlo —se dijo a sí misma, llegando hasta él. —La última vez que te vi no tendrías más de diez años, y ahora… —lo habían pillado con la guardia baja, completamente desarmado. Permitió que la palma abierta y fría de Andrómeda le encontrase la cara y lo acunase un momento. Su gesto irradiaba un cariño maternal imposible de ignorar y Sirius, turbado, fue incapaz de retirarle el tacto. —Eres todo un hombre —completó la mujer, dejando caer despacio la palma. —El tío no me dijo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Sirius, al fin, rompió el hechizo y su esencia habitual regresó a él.

Se puso de pie provocando un desagradable chirrido cuando las patas del banquito arañaron el suelo.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa —confesó con honestidad. Le hizo una seña para que pasara al otro lado del mostrador, hasta la trastienda. —Siéntate, por favor.

Andrómeda lo siguió y se acomodó en la vieja cama que tenía Alphard ahí mismo, en el cuartucho que hacía las veces de hogar.

—Gracias.

—¿Es tu hija? —señaló a la niña que seguía sobre el regazo de la mujer, presa del sueño.

—Sí —la sonrisa de Andrómeda le iluminó los ojos. Sirius no recordaba mucho de su prima renegada. Solía confundirla con Bellatrix cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo, siempre le había parecido que Andrómeda poseía un aura más depresivo, mucho menos vital que su hermana.

En ese momento, en cambio, el débil eco de su recuerdo se opacaba con la hermosa figura de una mujer joven, rebosante de maternidad. Lucía más brillante.

Más feliz.

—Es una linda cría —comentó con cortesía a medias. Los niños no eran algo que lo volviesen loco, pero la imagen de Andrómeda y su hija le había causado una honda impresión, producto de lo inesperado.

—Gracias —dijo la mujer, sin abandonar la sonrisa. —Pero háblame de ti, Sirius. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estás viviendo? —una sombra le cruzó los ojos antes de agregar. —¿Has vuelto a ver a tu madre?

Los dedos de Sirius se crisparon antes de tomar el atado de cigarros convencionales que tenía en el bolsillo. Tragó grueso y se alejó de la tentación por respeto a la niña dormida, maldiciendo internamente.

Si iban a seguir por ese camino, necesitaría tabaco.

—Trabajo aquí, estoy viviendo con un amigo y no —contestó sin hacer una pausa. Andrómeda pilló al vuelo que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. —Y estoy bien, en serio —agregó, en un intento de parecer amable con la única familia que parecía interesarse por su destino además de Alphard. Volvió a sentir que necesitaba a alguien más allí.

—Puedo verlo —corroboró la bruja con una sonrisa triste. —Siempre fuiste un niño fuerte, Sirius. Cuando me enteré… cuando supe que te habías marchado, estuve segura que estarías bien.

Le apretó la rodilla con cariño y el muchacho, en un intento por no mostrarse incómodo ante la expresión, volvió los ojos hacia la niña que hacía un gracioso ruidito silbante por la boca.

—¿Para qué buscabas a Alphard?

Andrómeda hizo un gesto con los hombros.

—Estábamos cerca de Londres y quise saludarlo —contestó con sencillez. —Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió, levantando enseguida sospechas. —Es decir...

—Tranquilo —lo atajó la mujer, sonriendo. —Estamos a buen resguardo. Nadie sabe dónde vivimos. Dumbledore va haciéndose con nuevos sitios para que no nos quedemos siempre en el mismo lugar. No van a encontrarnos.

Sirius sabía que se refería a Bellatrix. No era una novedad. La mujer no hacía nada por ocultar que aún no había perdonado la traición de su hermana y no perdía el tiempo para tratar de dar con ella para ofrecerle el castigo ejemplar. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero en el fondo, Sirius se sintió agradecido por tener al inútil de Regulus como hermano. Él jamás se molestaría por buscar venganza.

—Solo... —siguió Andrómeda, ajena a sus pensamientos. —Es difícil vivir prófugos, ¿sabes? Y Alphard me da serenidad. Este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos.

—Puedo llamarlo —pensó aprisa el muchacho. —O decirle que te contacte luego.

—Está bien, de cualquier manera no tengo mucho tiempo —sonrió ella, amable. —Ted me está esperando afuera. Solo quería saludar.

—Vale.

Observó un poco sorprendido como su prima volvía a ponerse de pie, con el pulso dudoso. Sirius adivinó que quería volver a acariciarlo y puso una distancia prudencial para evitarlo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien y a salvo, Sirius —confesó en voz baja la mujer, con increíble honestidad. —Mantente lejos de nuestra familia.

—Esa no es mi familia —replicó el aludido con una sonrisa amarga.

—Lo sé. Tampoco la mía —acomodó a la niña en su cadera antes de despedirse. —Volveré en estos días, díselo a Alphard. Espero encontrarte. Podemos tomar una taza de té.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo, antes de volver a salir por donde había llegado, descolocando todo a su paso.

Para cuando Peter entró en la tienda, más de tres cuartos de hora después, Sirius seguía liando cigarros, pensando en lo extraña que era la vida. Andrómeda le había dejado cierta añoranza en el pecho, un viejo sentimiento que no creía volver a tener. En cierta forma, se veía unido a ella, a su suerte.

Hablaría con Alphard para saber más de ella. Por lo que había comentado, parecía ser cierto que se había escapado con un muggle, o con un traidor. Pero se veía feliz. Mucho más radiante de lo que nunca había sido cuando era parte de la familia Black.

Era irónico, pero Sirius creía que ese apellido de mierda era como tinta, serpenteando invasiva y tiñendo todo de negro a su paso. Esperaba que Andrómeda estuviese a tiempo de evitar la mancha.

Él no lo estaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó su amigo a modo de saludo, entrando con cuidado de no tocar nada. Los trastos se amontonaban dejando poco espacio para circular, y Peter prefería no enterarse de qué se trataban.

—Nada.

—Tienes cara rara.

—Se llama ser guapo, Pete.

El aludido no cayó en el juego, rodando los ojos.

—Van a echarte de la Orden si sigues demostrando ese carácter de mierda —le previno, haciendo un gesto con la boca. —Creo que Dearborn o Moody van a maldecirte si sigues así.

—Es por eso que te llevas bien con Remus —terció enseguida Sirius, sonriendo y vaticinando peligro. —Puedes ser igual de aburrido.

—Solo compórtate —pidió Peter, reculando. Inspiró profundo antes de encontrar sus ojos. —La próxima semana habrá entrenamiento.

—Creí que esos veranos habían terminado.

—Esta vez es en serio. Con Aurores.

—Será interesante —paladeó Sirius. Le ofreció uno de sus desastrosos cigarros, antes de prender uno él mismo. —Tal vez aprendemos algo bueno de verdad.

—Puede ser —contestó Peter no muy convencido. —¿Sirius?

—¿Qué?

—Marlenne va a estar allí. Si lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Agosto de 1978**

Moody imponía incluso en una sala tan elegante como la de la mansión Potter, a pesar de que desentonase con el entorno. Estaba irritado, para variar, pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía preocupado por ellos.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que llegaste aquí? —le estaba preguntando, huraño, Dearborn a una relajada Dorcas, que se había tumbado con los pies sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, como si esa fuese su casa.

—Tengo mis artes, ¿sabes? —estaba jugando, mientras Hestia rodaba los ojos a su espalda. Fabian solo se encogió de hombros, sin intervenir en la disputa.

La sala estaba llena. Lily, nerviosa, paseaba la mirada por sus amigos y los demás miembros de la Orden. Moody, cansado de la estupidez de la juventud, agitó la varita y empezó a transformar el sitio, para adaptarlo a las necesidades.

—No puede permitirse no ser la protagonista —decía el pelirrojo, mientras Caradoc seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los Potter viven en Canterbury —ronroneó Dorcas, buscando a James con la mirada. —No es contra ti, pero podías tener una familia menos rica.

—Lily lo dice siempre y todavía no lo consiguió —replicó él, haciendo un gesto de desestimación.

—Esto es práctica privada y secreta, Dorcas —masculló su jefe sin ceder un ápice. —No estás invitada.

—No te pongas así —rezongó la chica, resoplando. —Me lo dijo Sirius, ¿vale?

—Qué raro volver aquí sin Edgar —le decía en un aparte Hestia a Fabian, atenta a cómo la sala se transformaba en una arena sin objetos, lisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Estuvimos aquí dentro todo el verano pasado —le recordó, con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Enseñándoles como usar sus Patronus.

—Ah —la cara de Fabian no revelaba emoción. —Y ahora vamos a enseñarles cómo mantener el culo en su sitio.

—Detesto cuando eres tan bocasucia como Gideon —lo amonestó antes de que Ojoloco terminase de retocar la sala.

—Se acabó la fiesta —sentenció, haciéndoles gestos para que se ubicaran a su alrededor.

—Ya lo creo —silbó Fabian por lo bajo, ganándose un pellizco por parte de Hestia.

—Van a demostrarme lo que mierda saben y luego vamos a explicarles por qué está mal —indicó el viejo auror, haciendo una seña en dirección a Caradoc quien asintió. —Dorcas —ladró en dirección a la chica que se había quedado sin sitio para tumbarse. —Ya que estás aquí haz algo útil.

—Encantada.

Lily se tensó, a pesar de que Mar —escondida parcialmente detrás de su cuerpo—, no parecía haber dado muestras de incomodidad.

—Potter, Lupin, vengan aquí —indicó Dearborn, ya en su papel de entrenador. Moody asintió y lo dejó hacer, con los brazos cruzados y el ojo mágico girando sin parar.

Dorcas sonreía, adivinando lo que vendría.

—Van a atacarla, con todo lo que tengan —siguió Caradoc, seco. —Si le dan un buen golpe, no voy a quejarme. Se lo merece.

Ella sonrió, pasándose luego la lengua entre los dientes y sacó la varita, haciendo un gesto de provocación.

James estaba atónito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, perdido. Remus tampoco lucía muy convencido.

—Varitas. Ahora.

—Espera —lo detuvo él, mirando alternado a Dearborn y a Dorcas, que ya estaba en guardia.

—¿No quieres pelear contra una chica? —se burló el, intercambiando una sagaz mirada con la aludida en cuestión.

Fabian soltó una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—Créeme, ella no es una chica —apunto, entrecomillando la última palabra. Dorcas sonrió y se irguió, llena de arrogancia.

—Eso no decían todos los que tocaron esto —comentó, haciendo círculos sobre su pecho. Sirius se dobló en dos de risa, al ver que hasta Remus se había sonrojado.

—No sé de qué te ríes tu, Black —intervino Moody, andando en su dirección y dejando a Caradoc encargado de ese grupo. —Ustedes van a entrenar conmigo.

Señaló al chico y a Peter, y a las dos jóvenes que intentaban pasar desapercibidas, obligándolos a reunirse en la otra punta del sitio.

—Fabian, quédate atento —gruñó en dirección al pelirrojo, antes de volverse hacia los demás. —Vale, sepárense.

Unió con el dedo a Lily y a Peter, y por otro lado a una reacia Mar con Sirius.

—Yo con los Inferi no me junto —saltó enseguida el chico, haciendo una mueca descarada hacia Mar, que tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

—Sirius, por favor…

—Black, ¿cuál es tu puto problema? —masculló Moody, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Mi puto problema es con putas imbéciles mentirosas —respondió, fingiendo una inocencia que no creía nadie.

Lily reaccionó por su amiga.

—Voy a lavarte la boca, Sirius —amenazó, apuntándolo con la varita, directo a los labios.

—Perfecto, entonces serás tu y ella, contra ellos —zanjó el tema Ojoloco, volviendo a separarlos. —Derroten al otro. Nada más. Fabian estará fuera procurando que no se lastimen demasiado.

La actitud enfadada de la pelirroja cayó al suelo, para dar paso a la sorpresa.

—Pero… no puedo pelear contra ellos.

—Claro que sí. Vamos.

—Pero… —volvió a dudar Lily, consiguiendo que Mar saliese de su mutismo para intercambiar una mirada.

Los ojos de Mar llameaban.

—Yo sí puedo.

Se puso en guardia, ignorando por completo a Peter que parecía igual de reacio que su amiga, para enfrentar de lleno la mueca arrogante de Sirius.

—¿Estás ofendida?

—Voy a hacerte tragar cada puta palabra —respondió ella despacio. —A ver si luego te quedará tiempo para hablar.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

—Basta de pullas, demonios —gruñó Ojoloco, poniéndose en el medio de ambos. —Cuando yo diga…

—¿Qué se siente estar comprometida a un imbécil, Mar? —siguió Sirius sin poder controlarse, haciendo que de su varita saliesen chispas. —La otra noche me olvidé de felicitarlos, ¿sabes? Pegan de maravillas.

—¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué? —chilló Lily, tratando de meterse.

—Mejor que tener que verte corriendo detrás de mí sí —respondió Mar ante el asombro de todos, gélida. Sirius tuvo un segundo de estupefacción antes de encenderse.

—Fue solo un error de táctica, preciosa.

—Porque ya encontraste otra idiota que te siguiera el juego, sí.

—Porque a mí nadie me ve la cara de imbécil. ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Mar lo desvió con un solo movimiento, sin quiera pestañear.

—¡Aún no dije que empezaran! —protestó Moody, observando el intercambio verbal con hastío. —Por qué demonios tengo que trabajar con estos…

—¡Vamos, Mar, mírame! —chilló Sirius, ya fuera de sí, alentándola con las manos a que lo apuntase. —Quiero ver tu rabia. A ver si así consigues demostrar algo, ¿no? Estoy aquí.

—Sirius, te juro que cuando te… —empezó Lily, tratando de zafarse de Peter, que la había sujetado para que no se metiera en el medio del fuego cruzado.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—Eres tan débil en la magia como en todo lo demás. ¡ _Impedimenta_!

—Me tienen harto —sentenció Ojoloco, a nadie en particular, antes de sacar su propia varita y agitarla con rudeza.

—¡ _Incarcerous_!

Las cuerdas sujetaron a Sirius y a Mar, pillándolos por sorpresa. La chica ahogó un grito, antes de caerse perdiendo el equilibro. Sirius tropezó, pero logró mantenerse en pie a pesar del firme agarre que le mordía la piel. Fueron impulsados con brusquedad hacia donde se encontraba el auror, que tenía expresión de miedo.

El corazón de Lily latía demasiado aprisa.

—Voy a decirlo solo una puta vez —pronunció despacio el hombre. —Me importa una mierda lo que sea que tengan que arreglar entre ustedes. Bajo mi mando, harán lo que diga. Y cómo lo diga. El que no le gusta, se va —hizo una pausa, esperando que alguno tuviese los huevos para increparle.

El silencio se tiñó con el duelo que se desarrollaba en la otra esquina.

—Cuando vuelvan, quiero que tengan la cabeza fría y la varita lista —concluyó Ojoloco y, antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar de qué demonios estaba hablando, los expulsó fuera de la sala, atravesando el recinto para aterrizar en el enorme jardín de Dorea Potter, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarles las cuerdas.

Refunfuñando, cerró de pronto la puerta y se giró hacia Peter y Lily que lo observaban con mudo respeto.

—¿Ustedes también piensan cuestionarme o vamos a seguir con esta maldita práctica?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _En mi reloj todavía quedan dos horas para que se termine el jueves así que aunque todo salió al revés el día de hoy, conseguí vencer los obstáculos y mantener mi promesa de actualización semanal. Costó pero aquí estoy._

 _Ahora sí, al capítulo._

 _No tengo demasiado que decir al respecto, como ven, es un poco de transición. Quería cerrar un poco ese pozo depresivo en el que nos había sumido con todo el tema del cumpleaños de Mar. Lógicamente que el tema no concluyó aquí pero parece que tanto Sirius y Mar estarían intentando dejarlo en pausa momentánea. No sé qué tan bien les va a funcionar, pero eso es algo que pronto vamos a saber._

 _Esta vez, tuve que manejar los espacios para que no volviese a quedar algo monstruoso, por lo que me quedaron afuera algunas escenas de James y Lily y de mis otros olvidados, Al y Frank. Les prometo que la próxima vez que tengamos que aterrizar en esta línea, vamos a ver todo lo que me quedó en el tintero._

 _Por otro lado, aunque parece un poco redundante, quería hacer la presentación formal de Andrómeda en Guerra. Sé que muchos ya la conocen en No vales más que yo, y allí les conté que aún había mucho de su historia por contar. Parte de ella vamos a descubrirla aquí, así que ojalá les guste._

 _Quiero disculparme con los que estuvieron esperando el martes por Paz. Resulta que puedo ser increíblemente tonta y seguir abriendo más y más líneas. Eso significó esta semana dar inicio a «_ **Reclutas** _», el proyecto que les estuve comentando hace poco. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, y mi idea es ir alternando una semana con él y la otra con Paz, obviamente manteniendo Guerra los jueves._

 _Sé que puede que sea algo abrumante, pero les prometo que ya con esto es todo lo que puedo escribir sobre este mundo. Bueno, no, no les prometo nada porque así soy, pero al menos estos son todos los proyectos que tengo en la cabeza por el momento. Los espero en Reclutas, y obviamente, en todas las demás._

 _Como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecerles el apoyo y el cariño que me dan por todos los medios. Me hacen feliz todos los días, todo el tiempo, de verdad. Como, duermo, vivo pensando en esta historia y en cómo hacerla lo suficientemente buena para poder cumplir con todas sus expectativas. Los quiero._

 _Nos estamos leyendo enseguida, ¡espero sus comentarios!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	59. LIX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LIX**

 _«Was it shocking for you?_

 _Something is scaring you_

 ** _Enemies will hunt you_**

 _No matter what you do.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

La mente de Sirius trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Hincó las rodillas para llegar a la altura de Andrómeda, tomándola por las axilas con cuidado para ponerla de pie. La niña sollozaba bajito contra el pecho de su madre, ajena al plan que intentaba formarse en la cabeza de Sirius.

—Tranquila —pidió, haciendo que la mujer inspirara de golpe para dejar de temblar y mantenerse por sus propios pies. Tenía la mirada nublada pero decidida, y el joven supo que seguiría cualquier cosa que dijera.

Tenían que salvar a Ted.

Sirius tomó a Nymphadora y la aupó para pasársela a Mar que adivinó enseguida sus intenciones, abriendo los brazos para sostenerla. La niña gimió al verse separada de su madre pero se calmó cuando entendió que estaba llegando a otro abrazo confiable. La niña tenía ya más de seis años, y Mar parecía que iba a vencerse bajo su peso, pero la acomodó sobre la cadera y le acarició el cabello, susurrando algo que Sirius no alcanzó a oír.

—Pon todos los hechizos protectores que conozcas y quédate aquí —pidió, sin mirarla. Estaba concentrado en Andrómeda. —Vendremos a recogerlas cuando todo termine.

—¿Cuando termine qué, Sirius? —preguntó Mar en un hilo de voz, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

—Avisaré a James, él va a dar la alarma —explicó el chico, ya con la varita lista. —Tienes que decirme dónde estaban.

—Gales —farfulló Andrómeda, con la expresión descompuesta. —Debimos haber... debimos haber creído los rumores, pero...

—¿Qué rumores? —graznó Sirius, tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control.

—Los hombres lobo controlan la zona —aseveró la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Van a matarlo Sirius, o peor, si están aliados con los mortífagos, entonces...

Mar le cubrió la cabeza a Nymphadora con la palma, sabiendo que era inútil y que iba a escuchar a su madre de cualquier forma. Necesitaba intentar alivianar de alguna manera el miedo que estaba sintiendo la niña, porque ella estaba temblando como una hoja y era una adulta.

Era muy pequeña para vivir esa pesadilla.

—Vamos —sentenció, sin aguardar más detalles. —Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? Ted no es tonto. En un segundo la Orden estará al tanto y vamos a encargarnos de esto.

Se giró apenas, para poder encontrarse con la mueca pálida de Mar, abrazada a Nympadora que se había aferrado a ella con brazos y piernas.

—Por favor, quédate aquí con ella —volvió a pedirle, esta vez limando el tono de orden hasta convetirlo en una súplica. —O vete con Lily. Pero mantente a salvo. Cuida a la niña.

—Por favor, Marlenne, cuídala —Andrómeda hizo eco de las palabras de Sirius, desesperada. —Tengo que... Sin Ted yo...

—Lo haré —aseguró ella en voz baja, comprendiendo de inmediato. No le gustaba quedarse atrás, pero el temblor de la niña contra su pecho era algo que no podía ignorar. Andrómeda asintió y se acercó para besarle el pelo a Nympadora.

—Mamá... —lloriqueó la cría al darse cuenta, adivinando la despedida.

—Iré a buscar a papá, ¿sí? —susurró la mujer, estirando una sonrisa surcada de lágrimas. —Quédate un poquito con Marlenne y vendremos a recogerte.

—No me mientas —pidió la niña, frunciendo el ceño y enrojeciendo hasta el cabello. —No van a volver.

Mar la acomodó para sostenerla mejor, incómoda ante la clara percepción de la realidad de la niña.

—Sí —la contradijo Andrómeda, dándole un último beso sobre la frente. —Te prometo que vamos a volver.

Nymphadora parecía a punto de protestar, pero su madre le hizo un gesto a Sirius para salir pitando de allí. No quería volver a ver a su hija con esa expresión, si moría quería recordarla de otra manera.

Sirius echó una última e intensa mirada de Mar que intentaba consolar en voz baja a la niña antes de agitar la varita y evocar un enorme perro de plata que salió corriendo, volátil, atravesando la pared de un salto.

Andrómeda le tomó el brazo y un segundo después, ya no estaban allí.

Nymphadora escuchó el chasquido de la aparición y se abrazó más a Mar, quien, tambaleando, regresó dando cautelosos pasos hacia atrás, cerrando tras sí.

Su mente también trabajaba aprisa, mientras dejaba a la niña sobre la cama que todavía estaba tibia, pasando de largo la pequeña cocinita desastrosa.

Ella se dejó hacer, sentada y fregándose los ojos para secarse los manchurrones de lágrimas. El pulso de Mar todavía estaba tembloroso, pero no podía permitirse debilidad en aquel momento.

Trazó un plan y, apartándose un momento de la cría, cerró los ojos y regresó a Hogsmeade, una tarde ridículamente soleada, con Marilyn de la mano y Sirius a su espalda.

Nymphadora inspiró ruidosamente al ver cómo de la varita de Mar salían sutiles hilos de plata que se arremolinaban hasta delinear un gato que la observó por un segundo antes de echar a correr.

—¿Qué fue eso? —tartamudeó, con la voz ronca, mirándola a Mar. Ella suspiró y se acomodó a su lado, con la varita cerca y alerta.

—Se llama Patronus.

—Era un animal —terció, asomándose y dejando caer al fin las mangas. Era una niña vivaracha y alegre, a Mar le había costado reconocerla sin la sonrisa que llevaba pintada siempre. Con la mueca de dolor, lucía mucho mayor.

—Porque adquiere la forma según la persona —explicó en voz baja, sin estar segura si debía volver a abrazarla o no. La niña se quedó muy quieta, analizando lo que le decían, sin dar señal de buscar contacto afectivo.

—Ya —Nymphadora estaba controlando su respiración, para tratar de volver a la normalidad. Balanceaba nerviosa las piernas a un palmo del suelo. —¿Y cómo sería el mío?

—Pues... —la ansiedad del momento hizo que la pregunta tan inocente descolocara a Mar, que no tenía idea qué responder. —Lo sabrás cuando lo intentes.

La niña asintió y guardó silencio, observándose las manos apretadas en puños.

—Mi papá va a morir.

Nymphadora lo dijo como una exhalación. No estaba preguntándolo. Mar se quedó de piedra al oír la tranquilidad con la que la niña enunciaba aquello. Encontró su mirada y vio que estaba sonriendo, de la misma manera que había sonreído Andrómeda antes de marcharse: con el miedo debajo de las lágrimas, apuntalándose con rabia la necesidad de estar de pie.

—No digas eso —musitó Mar, apenada. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Es la verdad.

—No —la negativa fue tajante. —Tu mamá va a ir a salvarlo.

—La gente mala nos estaba buscando —informó Tonks, inquieta. Mar entendió que la niña necesitaba hablar para aflojar la tensión, a pesar de mantener los puños crispados. —Siempre nos busca, y mamá nunca quiso decirme por qué.

Ella no sabía qué responder a eso. Pero a Nymphadora no pareció importarle el silencio de su interlocutora, envalentonada por sacar de su cuerpecito toda el enojo que sentía.

—Eso le hace peor. Los odio.

—¿A quién le hace peor?

—A mamá —la niña hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Luego el silencio es peor. Lo odio. Odio a los que le hacen eso —se agitó con enfado, provocando de nuevo el enrojecimiento profundo de su piel y de su cabello, que hizo que cuando levantó la mirada hacia Mar, lucía completamente carmesí. —No quiero que mueran.

Fue en ese momento en el que Mar se dio cuenta que la misma sangre de Sirius corría por las venas de aquella niña firme y testaruda, que lloraba de miedo con rabia contenida. Estaba segura que si hubiese podido empuñar una varita, habría salido detrás de su madre, a salvar a los suyos.

El gesto llegó solo, pues nació de aquel lado donde tenía alojada la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar a su hermana. Solo estiró los brazos y apretujó contra sí a Nymphadora, que a pesar de su estoicismo, se dejó hacer y enseguida aflojó los puños para atraerla y refugiarse en su pecho.

—No van a morir, cariño —susurró, de la misma manera que hubiese querido que alguien le dijese eso a Marilyn. —Andrómeda y Sirius van a rescatar a tu papá, y van a volver todos a salvo.

La niña se apretó más contra Mar, llorando rabiosa.

—Solo quiero que nos dejen en paz.

—Lo sé.

Le meció el cabello con cariño, hasta que lentamente regresó a su color natural, mientras seguía susurrándole palabras de alivio. El calor de Nympadora también tranquilizó a Mar, que intentaba no pensar demasiado en dónde estaría Sirius en ese mismo momento y si ya habría dado con el auxilio de la Orden.

No era estúpida. Sabía que él iría contra el mundo aunque solo tuviese a James como respaldo.

—¿Mar?

Aquella voz la hizo soltar el aire de golpe, relajándose. Por el contrario, Nymphadora se tensó en sus brazos, alerta a la nueva intrusión.

Lily dio con ellas en la habitación, asomándose agitada.

—Me aparecí —explicó de manera atropellada. —Lo siento.

—Estaba esperando que llegaras para poner protección —respondió Mar de inmediato, acariciándole la espalda a Nymphadora para que se tranquilizase. La niña reconoció a Lily y hundió los hombros.

—Ya me encargo.

La magia de la pelirroja era mucho más poderosa que la suya y, de cuaquier forma, si le hubiese hecho caso de inmediato a Sirius, Lily no podría haber dado con ellas.

Bajo su capa de tranquilidad, estaba ardiendo. Sin la presencia de su amiga allí, estaba segura que habría hecho alguna locura. Lily le daba paz.

Y de esa manera, se aseguraba que tampoco ella estuviese por ofrecerse como carne de carnada frente a una manada de hombres lobo.

La joven regresó, compuesta, con la varita en alto y cara de haber comprendido todo sin pestañear. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama con la mejor sonrisa que pudo remendarse, y sacó de algún sitio un pañuelo para ofrecérselo a Nymphadora.

—James y los demás ya están en camino —le informó el voz baja, dulce. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ¿sí? En un parpadeo tu papá estará aquí de regreso.

La niña asintió, sin convencerse demasiado, y se sonó ruidosamente la nariz, volviendo a enrojecer.

—Gracias por hacerme caso —susurró Mar por encima de la coronilla de Tonks.

—No es como si tuviese mucha opción —dijo la pelirroja con tristeza, pasándose una mano por el vientre.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —musitó su amiga, acomodando a Nymphadora entre sus brazos, que no había abandonado el regazo. Lily suspiró, sonriendo con menos ganas.

—Esperar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

—Lo que mierda sea que se te esté ocurriendo no va a pasar, Dorcas —pronunció Benji despacio, echándose la capa sobre los hombros y manoteando la varita sobre la mesa. —Quédate aquí, le pediré a alguien que…

—¡No necesito niñera, imbécil! —rugió ella, quitándose con el brazo los restos de lágrimas, mientras el puño cerrado apretaba el almohadón del sillón. —Deja de mirarme así y pásame las botas que están…

Benji se giró, desencajado con el cuello del saco levantado.

—¿Te volviste loca?

—Tengo que calzarme y…

—Dorcas, no vas a ir a ningún lado.

—No seas ridículo —espetó, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo con ambas palmas contra el sillón para poder tomar impulso de un solo envión y ponerse de pie. El rubio la observó incrédulo cuando se tambaleó con una mueca de agonía pero no se cayó sentada hacia atrás. Su instinto lo hizo estirar los brazos en su dirección, antes de dejarlos caer al entender la intención férrea de Dorcas.

Su cabezonería era lo único que la hacía sostenerse en pie.

—Me necesitan —lo desafió con los dientes apretados, tratando de no tambalearse para dar un paso en su dirección. —No tenemos refuer…

—Dorcas, te quedas aquí —la expresión de Benji era gélida, y le congeló la piel a la joven, bordeando la cadera en llamas. —No me hagas perder más tiempo.

—Iré contigo. Iré a ayudar.

—Dorcas…

—ME NECESITAN, ¿DE ACUERDO? —explotó ella, sujetándose ladeada del borde del reposabrazos para mantenerse erguida. —Y YO VOY A SENTIRM…

—Dorcas, me importa una puta mierda. Te quedas aquí.

—Oblígame.

Benji la midió por una fracción de segundo, un solo instante en el que ella pudo comprender lo que haría.

El grito del rubio se ahogó con el chasquido de la aparición, la imagen distorsionada de Dorcas rugiendo de dolor y saltándole encima con el rostro contraído grabado en las pupilas.

Cuando aterrizó, el peso muerto que estaba tirando de él hacia abajo, se desplomó con un golpe sordo que mitigó el gemido de agonía.

—Bien, Fenwick ya está aquí, con eso somos...

—¿Dorcas?

Habían establecido un viejo punto de reunión, a varios kilómetros de Cardiff, el mismo que habían utilizado la última vez que los licántropos habían dado problemas. El rubio bajó la cabeza para ver la imagen desmadejada de Dorcas a sus pies, sin estar seguro si se mordía la lengua para no gritar o para aguantarse las lágrimas.

O un poco de ambas.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —era Caradoc, que se acercó de dos zancadas, empujando con violencia a Benji que fue tomado por sorpresa. Trastabilló hacia atrás sin defenderse, en completo silencio, sin atreverse a despegar los labios. —¿Has perdido la puta razón?

—Vuelve a casa —espetó Gideon desde atrás, mirándola con mala cara. —Solo vas a darnos problemas y ya estamos bien jodidos sin ti.

—Vine a... —la voz se le quebró al final, tomándose la cadera como si se le fuese la vida en ello. —Vine a ayudar.

—Con tu ayuda lo único que vas a conseguir es que nos maten a todos —gruñó Ojoloco, golpeando solo una vez el suelo con la pata de palo.

Estaban en un descampado, sin protección alguna. El día estaba tan gris que parecía de noche, al pie de una casucha abandonada hacía demasiado tiempo por el polvo y el olvido. Debajo del alero, Sirius sujetaba a Andrómeda Black y trazaban un plan a toda prisa.

Cada segundo contaba.

—Fenwick, llévatela de regreso a Londres —masculló el viejo auror, dándole una última mirada desdeñosa al cuerpo tumbado de la joven antes de volverse. —No tenemos tiempo para caprichos.

—No te quedes ahí y ayúdame —ordenó entre dientes ella, haciendo caso omiso de la orden y buscando la atención de Gideon por señas. El pelirrojo, incrédulo, se acuclilló para que Dorcas le echase los brazos al cuello, resollando, y la auxiliara a ponerse de pie.

—No tengo idea cómo mierda llegaste hasta aquí, pero lo mejor será que regreses —intentó razonar Gideon, buscando apoyo en Benji que solo se había quedado de piedra. —Estamos esperando a James para entrar.

—No me jodas y llévame hasta allí —ordenó la chica, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada llameante del rubio y señalando la pequeña ronda donde se estaba cociendo el plan de acción. —Quiero escuchar.

—¿Y luego te vuelves a Londres?

—Lo que sea, solo camina.

Gideon no tuvo el tino de negarse. Dorcas lucía al borde de quebrarse, y aún así intentaba sobreponerse al enorme dolor que conquistaba su cuerpo para poder comprender qué mierda estaba pasando.

Era una guerrera, por más que le hubiesen cortado las alas, y era algo que Gideon siempre había respetado.

—Quiero que todos mantengan la calma —iba diciendo Alastor, con una mueca. —Un error aquí nos puede costar caro —el ojo mágico estaba clavado en la figura temblorosa de Andrómeda, la única mujer además de Dorcas. —Buscamos a Tonks y nos largamos de allí.

Un chasquido interrumpió la diátriba de Moody, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia el costado.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo? —inquirió Hestia agitada. La expresión de Fabian se descompuso. —El aviso llegó tarde.

—Pensé que estaban en Londres —se excusó Caradoc, estirando el cuello en su dirección. —¿Dónde...?

—Sí, estábamos —aclaró Emmeline, haciendo un gesto para callarlo y acercarse. —No importa. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estamos esperando que...

En ese momento un nuevo chasquido resonó al otro lado, revelando enseguida dos hombres con capas que se apresuraron a quitarse la capucha para que los reconocieran.

Eran James y Peter.

—Están en el bar —soltó el primero, resollando, mirando directamente a Sirius. —Son muchos.

—Muchísimos.

—¿Vieron a Ted? —preguntó Andrómeda, llena de ansiedad. No lloraba, pero le habían quedado las marcas del llanto grabadas en la piel. De pronto, parecía mucho más avejentada.

—No, pero hablaban de él —musitó Peter, apenado. —Están considerando llamar a... a... —no se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre frente a la mujer, por lo que James tomó las riendas del asunto.

—Llamar a Bellatrix. Creo que ella misma les encargó el trabajo.

—Puta de mierda —escupió Sirius, frente a la mueca descompuesta de su prima.

—Tenemos que actuar ya antes de que esto se ponga peor —sentenció Ojoloco, haciendo un repaso rápido de todos los presentes.

Prácticamente la totalidad de la Orden estaba allí. Aunque el panorama se veía negro, tenía fe en sus compañeros.

Iban a salir de esa.

Un último chasquido alerto otra vez a los presentes, que se giraron para ver la mueca pálida y consumida de Frank, con la varita lista.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —murmuró, asustado, repasando a sus compañeros. —Lo lamento, tuve que...

—¿Frank? —Dorcas no pudo disimular la ansiedad mezclada con alegría genuina por volver a verla. Benji, que solo se había acercado, espectral, le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo por un tiempo que pareció infinito.

—Justo a tiempo —sentenció Caradoc, volviendo a centrar la atención.

—Gracias por el aviso.

—¿Dónde está Al? —pronunció Benji, en voz baja, mientras Hestia intentaba ponerlo a tono con la situación.

—Con mi madre. No quise alterarla, solo le dije que saldría un momento.

—Bien.

—Dor... —intentó hablar rápidamente con su amiga, que todavía estaba siendo sujetada por Gideon, pero ella sonrió —de verdad, con la vieja luz que le alcanzaba los ojos— y negó con la cabeza, haciendo una seña hacia su jefe.

—Solo sigan el plan y volveremos a casa en una hora —iba diciendo Caradoc, con la varita lista. —Recuerden la señal.

—No somos idiotas —intentó bromear Gideon, sin ningún resultado. Emmeline no dejaba de mirarlo, sin poder creérselo, observando cómo sostenía a Dorcas con todo el peso prácticamente sobre él.

—Vuelve a casa Meadowes —gruñó Ojoloco, haciendo gestos a la avanzadilla que iba a guiar. —Tenemos todo bajo control.

—Vete, Dorcas —enfatizó Sirius, que parecía haber reparado en ella en ese momento. —Vas a dar más problemas.

La chica resopló y se aferró más al pelirrojo, haciendo un geso para que se adelantaran.

Frank dio un paso adelante, para intentar obtener la atención de su amiga.

—Me alegro de verte —se expresó con sinceridad absoluta. —Pero no aquí. Vuelve a casa, Dor. Ya oíste, vamos a estar bien.

Benji había enmudecido por completo. No atinó a apoyar a su amigo, ni siquiera a volver a discutir con la chica que tenía clavados los dedos sobre la espalda de Gideon con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Sonrió, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no podía leer por completo el gesto y repitió la seña para que siguieran la orden de Ojoloco.

—Andando.

Andrómeda asintió, lívida, y siguió los pasos de Sirius y los demás. Peter cerraba la primera comitiva, con la varita levantada.

—Ahora es cuando me encantaría saber donde mierda está Remus —sentenció Sirius con rabia, preparado para todo lo demás.

—Sería de mucha ayuda —se lamentó Peter, cada vez más ansioso mientras avanzaban.

—Sí. Recuérdenme que cuando lo vea, lo asesine. Por idiota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

El lugar estaba atestado, y Remus no había sudado tanto en su vida.

Intentaba fingir la misma tranquilidad de siempre, aunque por dentro todo era llamas. Necesitaba dar la alerta, lo sabía, pero estaba atrapado entre demasiados hombres eufóricos, bebiendo cerveza y discutiendo sobre si convenía llamar a Bellatrix o cargarse ellos mismo a Ted Tonks.

Estaba seguro que si aquellos bastardos se ponían en contacto con los mortífagos, estaría acabado. Las manos le sudaban frío al pensar la cara que pondría Sirius si él regresaba a casa con las manos manchadas del hombre que había conseguido hacer feliz a la única familia que le quedaba.

—¿Qué haremos, Fenrir? —volvían a preguntar, haciendo eco de las dudas de Remus. —Jason quiere al tipo.

—No lo toquen todavía —masculló el aludido, inclinado sobre una de las mesas.

—¿Van a llamar a la bruja esa de mierda?

—¿Y qué tal si le avisamos a El Señor Tenebroso?

—Idiota, a él qué mierda le va a importar este tipo?

—Podemos usarlo como señal de conciliación —decía Rob, con su natural sensatez. —Quedaríamos definitivamente del lado del Lord.

—No sé si nos conviene tomar partido.

—Dumbledore y el Ministerio están acabados, no hay forma de que ganen esta guerra.

—¿Y nosotros queremos ser parte de ella?

La pregunta cayó sobre suelo estéril, provocando un silencio agobiante que se desplomó sobre el ambiente cargado. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, buscando quién sería el que contestaría y pondría la sentencia sobre sus cabezas.

Nunca sabrían la respuesta.

El sitio crujió y la puerta se desplomó con un golpe sordo que provocó una frenada abrupta del tiempo y del corazón de Remus. Un instante después, del polvo emergieron dos figuras imponentes, que levantaron las varitas y desataron el caos.

—¡ _Confringo_!

El techo se tambaleó y estalló, arrancando en un tris a todos los que estaban allí de su ensimismamiento, obligándolos a correr lejos de donde estaban cayendo los escombros.

—¡¿Qué mierda...?

—¡Es la gente de Dumbledore! —escuchó Remus mientras se refugiaba detrás de una columna, echando un rápido vistazo al desastre.

—¡Hijos de puta!

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

A su alrededor, cuerpos empezaban a moverse y a responder a la ofensiva, gruñendo y corriendo hacia donde acababan de aparecer Moody y Dearborn, acorralándolos en un parapadeo contra el fondo del local.

Remus se coló entre los licántropos enfurecidos, tratando de pasar desapercibido y dar alguna señal, lo que fuese, a sus compañeros.

—Mantengan la retaguardia —gruñó Alastor por sobre el griterío, apuntando directamente a un hombre que se abalanzó sobre él y terminó quebrado contra el muro medio destruído. —Black, es su momento.

Sirius salió de detrás de los otros dos, todavía aferrando a Andrómeda del brazo, y se hicieron camino, atentos, como si pudiesen encontrar a Ted entre los bolsillos sucios de alguno de esos tipos.

—Vamos, yo los cubro —alentó James con un rápido gesto con la muñeca. —¡ _Protego_!

—Quédate cerca mío —masculló Sirius, con todos los sentidos alerta.

—Voy con ustedes —se apresuró a corroborar Peter, cerrando la corta comitiva.

Remus los vio y se dio cuenta que era el momento de hacer algo. Sacó la varita disimuladamente —nadie estaría prestándole atención al haberse desatado tal caos, pero no podía perder la poca confianza que había conseguido construir en esos meses, era todo lo que Dumbledore le había pedido— y encantó al amigo de Jason, confundiéndolo para que no se interpusiera en el camino de Sirius y los demás.

Iban a rescatar a Ted, eso era bueno. No tenía ni puta idea cómo se habían enterado, pero si conseguía sacarlos de allí con vida, había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Tenían que bajar a la bodega.

Se acuclilló debajo de una mesa con la pata vencida, para poder maniobrar mejor, y trató de guiar a sus amigos por el camino indicado, hacia el fondo del local.

Ojoloco y Caradoc parecían estar lidiando bien con la furia desatada de los licántropos, a pesar de que tenían las manos desnudas. Fenrir se había plantado rojo de ira frente a Alastor, increpándolo.

—¿Qué mierda buscan aquí?

—Lo saben perfectamente. ¡ _Impedimenta_!

El hechizo fue esquivado con maestría por el licántropo, que alcanzó a otro de sus compañeros dándole de lleno en el pecho. Greyback bufó y mostró los dientes, asemejándose aún más a su forma no humana.

—Deja esos malditos palos de madera y pelea —lo provocó ante la mueca de Ojoloco. —Vienen a interrumpir nuestr...

—Traemos un mensaje de Dumbledore —sonrió el aludido, sin pestañear, apuntándole directamente al entrecejo.

—¿Qué puede querer ese viejo con bestias como nosotros? —se carcajeó el licántropo al ver cómo Dearborn caía bajo el peso de dos de los suyos.

—Solo una advertencia —el ojo mágico del auror se echó hacia atrás, pintándole una sonrisa sardónica. —Dejen de causar problemas en la zona o vamos a aplastarlos.

—¿Tu y quién más?

—Ellos.

—¡ _Expulso_! —rugió Fabian, materializándose de golpe detrás de Alastor y tomando por sorpresa a Greyback que estaba por saltarle encima. El hombre salió disparado con fuerza, cayendo sobre otros dos licántropos que ya estaban barriendo el suelo.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —exclamó Hestia, con la varita en alto, quitándole de encima a uno de los dos que estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Caradoc. —¿Estás bien?

El aludido, libre de la presión de uno de los licántropos, juntó fuerza sobre las palmas para empujar violentamente al otro, ayudándose con los pies.

—Ahora sí —masculló, poniéndose de pie. Estaba rojo y le sangraba la nariz. — _Accio_. Malditas bestias.

Recuperó la varita que había rodado hacia un costado mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia. La línea de licántropos estaba siendo controlada por Alastor, firme.

—Que no te toquen —advirtió Fabian, haciendo un rápido recuento de la situación. —Ten cuidado con sus dientes.

Hestia chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya lo sé.

—No están transformados, tonto —masculló Emmeline del otro lado. Benji había espejado todos sus pasos, con Frank a la zaga, tieso como un palo. Tenía el rostro enmarcado en cera. —No pueden hacerte daño, ¿verdad? —no hubo respuesta, solo maldiciones por parte de Fabian. —¿Verdad?

—No estoy segura —admitió Hestia, que intentaba quitarse de encima el cuerpo del pelirrojo para poder entrar en la línea de batalla. —De verdad hubiese querido que Remus...

—Como sea, solo no dejes que te toquen —concluyó Fabian, forcejeando para no dejarla pasar. —Yo me encargo.

—¡ _Protego_! —chilló Emmeline, precavida. —Mierda, no sé ni para qué nos necesita Alastor. Él solo puede cargarse a toda la manada.

Era cierto. Entre él y Caradoc estaban manteniendo bajo control la situación, a pesar de que Fenrir había vuelto a levantarse y estaba furioso.

—Solo tenemos que hacer tiempo —recordó Hestia, tratando de concentrarse. —Hasta que lo encuentren.

—Sí, exacto —repuso Frank desde lejos, sin demasiada energía en la voz. Hacía tiempo que no estaba inmerso en un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud y le estaba costando confiar en sus movimientos.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —un tipo que estaba intentando hacerse paso ciego de rabia —le sangraba profusamente la cabeza, pintado de rojo— salió despedido por la fuerza de la maldición de Fabian, azuzando todavía más la rabia entre los licántropos.

—¡Basuras!

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA! —gruñía uno, desencajado, con los dientes desnudos dispuesto a hincar a quién tuviese al tiro.

—¡Avisa a los malditos mortífagos de una vez, Fenrir! —chillaba el amigo de Jason, tratando de llamar la atención de su jefe.

—¡Aplástenlos, maldita sea!

—Si Bellatrix aparece, vamos a estar jodidos —murmuró entre dientes Fabian, buscando la confirmación de Caradoc. Benji estaba lanzando maldiciones más allá, en una calma que daba miedo. Su jefe dio un amplio latigazo con la varita, expulsando a dos licántropos que trataban de alcanzarlo.

—Espero que se apuren —repuso, agitado. —Estamos bien pero no sé cuánto tiempo más...

—Ay, no —gimió Hestia, provocando la inmediata atención de Emmeline y de Fabian.

—¿Qué? —exigió Dearborn, limpiándose la sangre que le chorreaba de la nariz con la manga.

—Ya estamos jodidos.

—¿Qué? —repitió Benji, dándose cuenta de que todos habían girado hacia atrás. Incluido Frank, más allá, pálido como un espectro.

Entre las ruinas de los muros, sobre la puerta tumbada reducida a astillas, Gideon llevaba a Dorcas encaramada sobre la espalda, con la varita lista y los labios apretados.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Entraron a trompicones a una bodega en penumbras, que parecía estar vacía. Peter cerró y bloqueó la puerta, asustado de que los hubiesen seguido. El griterío, los gruñidos y los hechizos de Ojoloco retumbaban en las paredes y en el techo bajo, que desprendía una lluvia de polvo y escombros finita, casi imperceptible.

Andrómeda no le había soltado el brazo a Sirius, clavándole las uñas llena de ansiedad. Sostenía la varita con la otra mano y hubiese jurado que en sus venas estaba corriendo la posibilidad de echar un maleficio si no conseguía dar con su esposo.

—¿No hay nadie? —susurró Peter, intentando acostumbrar los ojos. Un gemido bajo serpenteó sobre el suelo y los alcanzó, alertándolos.

—¿Ted? —le preguntó Sirius a la oscuridad, sintiéndose un idiota. — _Homenum Revelio_.

Había alguien más ahí. Andrómeda parpadeó, escrutando la oscuridad.

—¡Ted! —repitió, olvidándose de la pregunta. El quejido les llegó del mismo lugar, entre sendos barriles de madera. Sirius recuperó la sensibilidad de su brazo cuando la mujer lo soltó de golpe, para abalanzarse sobre aquella esquina, ciega a todo lo demás. —¡Ted, por Merlín!

Le encontró el rostro con las manos, aterrada. El hombre estaba tumbado de lado sobre el suelo sucio, amarrado con las muñecas juntas y un golpe espantoso en la cara que estaba hinchándosele sobre un ojo. La mirada vidriada no parecía haber reconocido a la mujer. —Mi amor, por favor... —susurró, sosteniéndolo con dulzura infinita y usando la varita para cortar las amarras. —¿Estás bien? —lloriqueó, limpiándole la sangre de la frente con su propia manga.

Ted parpadeó haciendo una mueca de dolor y algo similar a una sonrisa se cosió a su rostro desfigurado.

—¿Andy? —barbotó impresionado.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí —le susurró muy cerca de los labios, llorando de alivio. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo cuidadosamente, intentando dar con algún daño profundo. —Tranquilo —lo conminó con un rápido beso en la frente. —¿Estás herido?

—Es-estoy bien —tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba libre. Pasó los brazos hacia adelante para poder sentarse erguido. —¿Tu es...? —tosió sangre, tiñéndole la falda a su mujer. —¿Dónde está Dora? —preguntó desesperado, cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó Andrómeda de inmediato. —Está a salvo —le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran a ayudarla, sin cortar el contacto visual con Ted. —Traje a Sirius, la dejé con Marlenne. Tranquilo, saldremos enseguida de aquí.

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de apartar un poco a su prima, con auxilio de James, para poner al hombre en pie.

Lucía ileso, aunque temblaba de miedo. La hinchazón de la cara lo hacía ver peor de lo que era, pero por lo demás, parecía no haber sufrido lesiones de gravedad. Andy lloraba de alivio y pena.

—No tenías... —sonrió Ted, sostenido entre los dos muchachos por debajo de las axilas. —No debiste arriesgarte así —musitó, observando intensamente a la mujer que negó aprisa con la cabeza, como si estuviese loco.

—Claro que sí, no íbamos a dejarte como comida de lobos mugrientos —intervino Sirius por primera vez, intentando sonar gracioso. James rodó los ojos, pensando un plan a toda prisa.

Tenía la capa escondida entre la ropa, podía prestársela a Andrómeda y Ted para que salieran de allí mientras ellos daban la alerta a los demás. Arriba, la algarabía sonaba más feroz.

La puerta se abrió, dejando un resquicio de luz que volvió a extinguirse de golpe, haciendo que Peter diese un salto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, casi como una provocación, apuntando directamente a la entrada listo para atacar.

James hizo una mueca.

—¿Remus? —adivinó, escrutando la oscuridad a la que ya se habían acostumbrado. Peter bajó la varita al reconocerlo también, genuinamente aliviado.

—¡Remus, maldición, qué bueno que estás aquí! —chilló, haciendo señas hacia donde estaban los demás. —Tenemos que...

—Dime que no es lo que creo que es —interrumpió Sirius con la seriedad casi rabiosa cincelada en hielo. Remus no respondió de inmediato, observando cómo llevaban entre los dos a Ted, escoltados por Andrómeda.

—Sirius, ¿qué...?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones —cortó el licántropo, haciendo que Peter se callara de golpe. Sirius lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. —Tienen que irse de aquí, rápido —apremió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Sí, ya sabemos —terció James, tratando de ser conciliador. —Ojoloco solo está haciendo tiempo.

Remus se veía nervioso, tenso. Una capa de sudor le brillaba sobre el rostro tiznado de mugre.

—Si Greyback acude a los mortífagos...

—¿Y cómo sabes que va a hacerlo? —espetó Sirius sobresaltando a Ted con su tono. James le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Ahora no es momento para...

—¿Y cuándo mierda va a ser momento? —masculló el joven, provocando un silencio tan espeso en la bodega que parecía haber sido extraída de la realidad. Casi no se oían las maldiciones de la batalla arriba. —Remus, ¿qué estás haciendo en esta cueva de hijos de puta?

Se midieron en una batalla de furias y secretos, provocando más ansiedad entre los demás y la sensación asfixiante de no poder controlar la oscuridad.

—Salgan —ordenó la fin Remus, señalando la puerta. —Ya. Y finjan no conocerme.

—No vas a escapar así de fácil, maldita sea —gruñó su amigo, acomodando a Ted sobre su hombro.

—Ayúdame aquí, Sirius, luego hablamos —repuso James entre dientes, haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre. Ted estaba semiinconsciente. —Les daremos la capa, solo tienen que salir y aparecerse —le explicó a Andrómeda. La mujer se había limpiado las lágrimas y ya solo quedaba en ella determinación absoluta. —Daremos la señal y nos largamos de aquí.

—Sí, eso —alentó Peter, reduciendo de dos zancadas la distancia para ayudar a sostener a Ted. —¿Pero podrá ella sola con él? —preguntó, dándose cuenta del error en el plan. Ted yacía laxo contra los dos chicos, y sin duda no parecía posible que solo una persona pudiese arrastrarlo fuera. Andrómeda chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo encantaré si es necesario. Tenemos que salir.

—Vale —acordó James de inmediato. Hizo sonar sus dedos frente a la nariz de Sirius, para que dejase de mirar a Remus con esa cara. —Busca mi capa, está en...

Algo estalló sobre sus cabezas, interrumpiendo la conversación y expulsándolos hacia abajo por la onda expansiva. Andrómeda gritó, antes de verse tumbada contra un costado.

El techo había desaparecido, y trozos de mampostería quedaron colgando de las vigas vencidas, abriendo un enorme hueco que revelaba el estado de las cosas arriba.

Una risa demasiado conocida inundó la bodega mutilada, sobre la que se había abierto el tajo que hacía entrar luz y desgracia.

Andrómeda se arrastró, aferrándose a su varita, hasta donde habían caído los demás, asustadísima y sin tiempo de ver qué mierda había pasado. James parecía ileso, tosiendo por la humareda de polvo levantada ante el derrumbe, y Sirius intentaba ponerse en pie con una mano en la columna. Ted estaba regado en el piso, inconsciente.

—¡Sé que estás aquí, hermanita! —exclamó la voz, congelando a los tres en su sitio. —¡Deja de esconderte de una puta vez y da la cara!

—Llegaron —anunció James con amargura, acomodándose los anteojos torcidos y sacando la varita. Sirius soltó una maldición antes de mirar a su prima a la cara, y ver el pánico que se abría ante sus ojos.

—Estamos muy, muy jodidos —sentenció sin asomo de burla en su voz. —¡Mierda!

Levantó la varita al aire y hizo saltar chispas verdes, resignado a revelar su posición a cambio de que los demás supieran que habían dado con Ted.

Tenían que escapar de allí con vida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

—Cuando todo esto termine, me encargaré personalmente de asesinarlos —masculló Caradoc, volviendo a voltear para mantener limpia la línea que los dividía de los licántropos. Estaba rojo de ira. —¡Aguien por favor que vaya a razonar con ella y la saque de aquí en este mismo instante!

Hestia le apretó el brazo a Fabian, que estaba sudando de esfuerzo.

—¿Qué mierda tiene Gideon en la cabeza? —susurró, tratando de mantener la calma. Emmeline gimió, antes de hacer un giro amplio para enfrentarse a un tipo que había logrado salirse del control de Ojoloco y Dearborn.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —rugió, imprimiendo toda su rabia en el hechizo. —Yo ya no puedo con él.

Le hizo un gesto a su amiga, para que fuese ella la que se encargara. Fabian se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea que esté buscando no va a conseguirlo.

—Ya voy yo —escucharon por encima del griterío a Frank, tomándole el brazo a Benji para detenerlo. El rubio parecía haber perdido algo nada más pisar tierra galesa, porque lucía como una cáscara vacía. Palidez fantasmal y labios cosidos a la fuerza.

Hestia fue nervioso testigo de cómo Frank dejaba a cargo a Benji para acercarse hasta la puerta donde Gideon intentaba sostener a Dorcas en pie, con una desagradable expresión en el rostro.

—Dor, te lo suplico —dijo el joven nada más alcanzarlos. —Por lo que más quiera. Estás distrayéndolos a todos y solo lograrás lastimarte más.

—No estoy lastimada —lo contradijo ella de inmediato, ganándose una mirada de reojo del pelirrojo, que tenía los brazos extendidos y listos para reaccionar al menor tambaleo.

—Tenemos todo bajo control —insistió Frank, aunque sabía que no era cierto. —Vete a descansar.

—Estoy perfectamente, mírame —protestó Dorcas, extendiendo los brazos en cruz y apretando los dientes para no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor. —Puedo ayudar.

—Vas a ayudar regresando a casa.

—Vamos, Dorcas, escúchalo —terció Gideon, nervioso. No había podido decirle que no a ella, menos al verla tan desesperada y rota por volver a ser la de antes.

—Tu no te metas —espetó la chica de mal modo. —Deja de preocuparte. Puedo lanzar hechizos desde aquí.

—Dorcas, maldita sea. No puedes moverte.

—Sí puedo.

—Estás sosteniéndote por Gideon.

—Es solo un favor —Frank hizo un ruidito de exasperación con la garganta al oír las palabras obcecadas de su amiga. El pelirrojo se sentía completamente impotente.

—Hazlo por Al —pidió, jugándose la última carta. —Al menos cuídate un poco, por ella.

—No la metas en esto —pidió Dorcas igual de enojada. —Déjame demostrar que puedo ser...

—¿Qué? —exigió Frank, agotado. —¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar, Dorcas?

Le sostuvo la mirada, intentando leerla como solía hacer cuando estaban en Hogwarts y era el único capaz de sacarla de su enfurruñamiento. Buceó entre sus esquirlas rotas y filosas, que intentaban arañarlo para no alcanzar ese mar profundo de rabia y pena.

Sin embargo, Dorcas cortó el contacto de golpe, clavando los ojos más allá, más lejos incluso de la línea que habían trazado Ojoloco y Dearborn, que sostenían con saña y destreza.

—¡Cuidado!

El grito de advertencia murió en la explosión que abrió un hueco monstruoso en el fondo del bar, provocando el cese inmediato de la batalla para observar qué mierda estaba pasando.

Bellatrix estaba de pie, sonriente sobre los escombros, haciendo una seña con la varita para dar paso a los demás mortífagos.

Frank se giró, aterrado, para mirar la mueca pálida de Dorcas al aferrarse de Gideon para mantenerse erguida.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —chilló antes de correr hacia los demás, que se habían agrupado de golpe, en guardia, desafiando a los licántropos que habían empezado a regodearse del cambio de tornas, dándole paso a las figuras de negro.

Dorcas podía sentir todo el cuerpo rebelándose contra su voluntad, temblando de agonía al ver cómo los hijos de puta que la habían dejado así entraban tan campantes allí, con la cabeza en alto. La humillación y la rabia barbotó hacia su garganta, amarga.

Decidida.

—¡ _DEPRIMO_! —exclamó, desgarrándose la garganta y empujando con la palma el pecho de Gideon con todas sus fuerzas para impulsarse hacia adelante y poder sentir la magia alcanzándole la punta de sus dedos.

El suelo tembló y un hoyo enorme se abrió sobre el espacio que había entre los mortífagos y los demás, desmoronándose con un ruido ensordecedor.

—¡Mátenlos! —ordenó la voz de Bellatrix antes de romper a reír ante la pobre tentativa de detenerlos. —¡Y encuentren a la maldita traidora!

Todo estalló.

—¡ _Expulso_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Jodidos bastardos, _Impedimenta_!

—¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡Dorcas! ¡DORCAS! —no tenía muy claro quién era el que estaba llamándola, pero se oía demasiado lejos. Lamió el polvo que le había entrado en los labios y se dio cuenta que estaba regada en el suelo, la cadera en llamas y un dolor agudo en algún punto de su brazo. —¡Mierda!

Sintió unas manos tomándole el rostro, hasta que consiguió vencer sus párpados para abrir los ojos.

Gideon estaba sosteniéndola, más pálido que nunca.

—Maldita sea, no tendría que haberte hecho caso.

—¿Funcionó?

—¿Qué mierda?

—¿Detuve a los mortífagos?

Gideon soltó una corta carcajada amarga, incrédulo.

—Dor, esto es un puto desastre. Tengo que sacarte de aquí ya. Van a aplastarnos —dijo a la carrera, mirando desesperado la batalla campal abierta a pocos pasos de su posición. —¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡Sé que estás aquí, hermanita! —chilló la voz de Bellatrix más allá. —¡Deja de esconderte de una puta vez y da la cara!

—¡Vamos a morir aquí, maldita sea! —exclamó el pelirrojo, exaltado, soltando a la chica para poder hacerle frente a dos licántropos que habían logrado hacerse paso entre el caos. —¡ _Expulso_! ¿Puedes levantarte?

Gideon bajó la cabeza para poder prestar atención a su respuesta, en el momento en el que Doholov aparecía por detrás de los hombres lobo caídos.

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Quítate!

La maldición pasó rozando sus cabezas, en la caída Gideon se abrió el pantalón y la piel de la rodilla. Benji lo había empujado sin miramientos, cayéndole encima. Desde el suelo, el pelirrojo pudo ver las chispas verdes saliendo del agujero que había abierto Dorcas, y se preguntó si de verdad se habían metido en una misión suicida.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—El rubiecito al rescate —se burló el mortífago, paladeando la situación. Dorcas apretaba los dientes y la varita, sin poder moverse de dolor. Solo alcanzaba a ver los pies de Doholov, y sabía que Benji se había levantado de inmediato detrás suyo. —No nos habíamos visto desde que dejamos el encargo en tu puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló el aludido, con serenidad artificial que hizo que los ojos de Dorcas se llenasen de lágrimas.

—Bueno, vinimos a por la traidora Black, pero podemos cargarnos a un par de traidores más —explicó el mortífago, igual de monocorde. —No esperaba que esta puta estuviese ya lista para pelear.

—Déjala en paz —masculló, poniéndose delante para cubrir el cuerpo tendido de la chica.

—Quiero terminar lo que...

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Doholov interrumpió el hechizo con un amplio movmiento, en el instante en el que se oía otra explosión más allá.

—¡ _EXPULSO_! —rugía la voz de Moody, más allá, peleando frente a frente con la mayoría de los mortífagos. —¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO!

—¡ _Protego_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡ _Desmaius_! —esa vez sí, Benji le dio de lleno en el pecho a Doholov, desfigurando su sonrisa burlona y haciéndolo salir despedido elevándose un palmo del suelo. El rubio aprovechó el momento para girarse hacia Gideon, que se apretaba la rodilla para que dejase de sangrar.

—Llévatela de aquí —ordenó, glaciar, sin mirar a Dorcas.

—Pero...

—¡Llévatela de aquí, maldita sea! Me importa una mierda, ¡sólo llévatela! —ladró, desencajado. Dorcas gimió, por encima del estrépito de la lucha, sin ninguna capacidad de despegar la mejilla del suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó, sin fuerza, tratando de mover la cabeza para tener en su ángulo de visión a los dos. —¡Todavía puedo ayud...!

—Llévala. Ahora.

Doholov se incorporó, furioso, en el momento en el que el chillido de Bellatrix hacía eco en el sitio destruido.

—Sé que estás ahí, Andrómeda, ¡sal de ahí!

—¿A qué mierda estamos esperando? —se desesperó Gideon, viendo más allá a Hestia y Emmeline peleando contra Rabastan y tres licántropos de los que todavía estaban de pie.

—A que Ojoloco de la señal.

—Si no nos retiramos ahora, será un suicid...

—Llévate a Dorcas, nos encargamos del resto —masculló Benji volviendo a la carga. —No importa lo demás.

—Pero...

Una nueva explosión interrumpió el intercambio, obligando al rubio a lanzarse sobre la chica que intentaba protestar por las decisiones que tomaban sin consultarle.

—¡ _Protego_!

Entonces, vieron que finalmente, Andrómeda había salido. Pero su oponente no era Bellatrix, que había sido expulsada hacia atrás, interceptada por James y Peter, que estaban cubriendo a Sirius sosteniendo a Ted.

—Al fin nos volvemos a ver —dijo Rodolphus en voz baja, tanto que parecía confundirse con el desastre que los rodeaba. Pero Andrómeda lo escuchó, porque lo escucharía incluso si estaba muerta.

No olvidaría nunca esa voz.

La sangre se volvió escarcha bajo la piel, congelándola. Pero ya no era una niña, y dejar que todo pasara, con los párpados caídos no era algo que quisiera volver a hacer.

Tenía algo por qué luchar.

—¿Por qué no se cansaron de buscarme? —preguntó, con la varita temblorosa apuntándole directamente al rostro. Era paradójico, pero Rodolphus no estaba en guardia. Lucía compuesto, a pesar de que las maldiciones pasaban rozándole la coronilla.

—Bella quiere que pagues tu traición —explicó, dando un paso al frente y obligando a la mujer a retroceder.

—Ya no soy de esa maldita familia.

—A mí no me importa —la sonrisa del mortífago provocó que la bilis retrepara hasta su garganta, bañandola de asco y amargura. —Solo quería encontrarte.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Es cierto que te casaste con él? —inquirió, tranquilo, contrastando de manera violenta con los chillidos de Bellatrix intentando cargarse a James. Caradoc había salido en su auxilio, protegiendo en el camino a Ted.

—Sí.

—Tienen una niña.

—Sí.

—¿Y es tan zorra como tu o es más?

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —chilló Andrómeda, fuera de sí, sin dejar de temblar. —¡No voy a permitirte que hables así de mi familia!

Rodolphus hizo un movmiento amplio con el brazo para desviar el hechizo, sonriendo con petulancia.

—Bella va a matarte —anunció, desapasionado. Sus ojos refulgían a pesar de la falta de emoción en sus palabras. —Y yo voy a matar a tu muggle. Y a tu hija.

—¡No voy a permitirlo!

El grito mágicamente amplificado de Alastor resonó sobre los pobres muros desmoronados, haciendo retumbar los restos del suelo que pendían sobre la bodega quebrada.

—SALGAN DE AQUÍ.

Era la señal.

La Orden se había puesto de acuerdo en que era casi suicida enfrentar solo la manada de licántropos. Era evidente que no iban a poder con todos esos malditos salvajes y la fuerza arrolladora de los mortífagos, por lo que lo más sensato era efectuar una retirada.

—¡ _Protego_! —gritó Emmeline, agitada, limpiándose la sangre y evitando a Rabastan Lestrange que estaba intentando alcanzarla. —¡Hest, dame la mano!

Fabian la empujó con las dos manos en su dirección, aprovechando el momento para tumbarse y esquivar una maldición que iba directo a su estómago.

El chasquido lo hizo volver a respirar, observando cómo unos metros más allá, Sirius hacía lo propio con Ted Tonks y James con Peter. Bellatrix estaba furiosa, enviando imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, sin importar si caían sobre uno de los suyos. Quería cazar a su hermana.

El pelirrojo dio con Andrómeda discutiendo con Rodolphus Lestrange, y se levantó para echar a correr en su dirección, dispuesto a atraparla y aparecerse sin mirar atrás.

Fue en ese momento en el que vio a Benji sosteniendo la varita con la boca, porque tenía la mano ocupada intentando sostener el brazo izquierdo en su sitio. La manga se le había oscurecido con la sangre que resbalaba hacia sus dedos, regando el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, para tratar de eliminar la tensión que estaba por quebrarle los músculos. Si dejaba allí al rubio, iba a morir. Doholov estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso.

Y Andrómeda también.

Desesperado, volvió a convocar las chispas verdes para llamar la atención de Benji, que lo observó incrédulo —la cara contraída de furia y dolor—, captando en un segundo sus señas.

—¡ _Protego_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

El escudo protector no eludía una maldición imperdonable. La agonía mordió el cuerpo de Benji con menos fuerza pero igual tormento, antes de que Fabian pudiese quitar del medio a Doholov con un rápido movimiento de varita.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Benji cayó de rodillas y Fabian supo que no podría moverse. Cambió de dirección en el último minuto, tomando a Andrómeda por el brazo y tirando de ella hasta donde estaba el rubio vencido, para poder aparecerse en el instante que tanto Rodolphus como Doholov exclamaban

—¡ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

El silencio los envolvió con tanto mimo como lo hubiese hecho la maldición asesina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Lily se retorcía las manos debajo de la mesa, aguardando. Paseaba la vista por la casa ajena, nerviosa y anhelante, mientras Mar le acariciaba el cabello a Nymphadora, que al fin se había quedado dormida encima de la chica, exhausta de llanto.

Juntas habían decidido que esperar en el apartamento de Sirius era un suplicio. Se habían dado cuenta de que en Londres, Dorcas estaría incluso más nerviosa si se había enterado del desastre, y lo más seguro era que todos regresaran allí a agruparse. Mar había esperado encontrar también a Benji allí, en su posición estoica de siempre, pero las había sorprendido la soledad.

Lily había dejado una nota en lo de Sirius, por si llegaban a acuir allá, y se sentaron a esperar.

No se habían atrevido a hacer la pregunta en voz alta, porque no tenían una respuesta que no fuese nefasta.

¿Dónde mierda estaba Dorcas?

Tres cuartos de hora después de haberse trasladado, los dedos de Lily ya no podían soportar tanta ansiedad.

Mar procuraba mantenerse serena, transmitiéndole a la niña una tranquilidad que no sentía, pero que trataba de fingir con todas sus fuerzas. Le había prometido que todo saldría bien y no existía persona en el mundo en quien confiase más que Sirius para eso.

Estaba por cumplirse una hora de espera cuando al fin, el conocido sonido de la aparición hizo eco en la sala.

Hestia y Emmeline se tambalearon juntas, con los cabellos revueltos y el pecho agitado. Lily dio un brinco en su asiento, ansiosa, sosteniéndose del filo de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió, apremiante, sin permitirles ni siquiera recuperar el aliento.

—Deben estar...

Dos nuevos chasquidos interrumpieron las palabras desmayadas de Emmeline, explicándolo mejor que ella misma.

James y Peter se materializaron cerca de los sillones, obligando a Lily a rodear la mesa, torpe, para echarse a los brazos de su marido.

—¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué ocurrió? —barbotó sin pausa, apretándolo con fuerza. Peter se dejó caer hacia atrás, exhalando todo el aire de golpe.

—Tranquila, estamos bien.

Sirius hizo su aparición, llevando un hombre inconsciente a cuestas, interrumpiendo una vez más. Lily suspiró de alivio al verlo, y enseguida se apartó para que James pudiese ayudar a su amigo a tumbar a Ted sobre el sillón. Mar se puso de pie con Tonks a cuestas, encastrada en el hueso de la cadera.

Observó a Sirius todavía haciéndole lánguidas caricias a la cabeza de la niña dormida.

—¿Están bien?

—Pudo haber sido peor.

Caradoc y Ojoloco se aparecieron junto a la puerta, con signos evidentes de pelea. Caradoc solo hizo un paneo de los presentes antes de ir a la cocina, sin mirar a nadie, mojando un trapo para poder pasárselo por el rostro manchado de sangre.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —graznó Alastor, haciendo un rápido recuento.

—Tienen que estar al ca...

El último chasquido interrumpió la respuesta optimista de James, haciendo que todos se giraran para ver cómo Fabian se hundía bajo el peso de Benji, arreglándoselas para poder mantener el contacto con Andrómeda.

La mujer se soltó de golpe, sollozando, para reducir de tres zancadas la distancia con su esposo, tomándole una vez más el rostro entre las manos para regalarle un beso húmedo en los labios.

—Tranquila —murmuró Mar, acercándose hasta ella. —Solo está inconsciente.

—Gracias —replicó con la voz tomada la mujer, girando para verla con su hija. Le hizo un gesto para que se la pasara, y Nymphadora se quejó al despertar sintiendo unos nuevos brazos. —Gracias a todos —repitió temblorosa, antes de que la niña entendiera qué pasaba.

—¡Mamá!

—Todo está bien, todo está bien —la meció, de rodillas en el suelo, junto a Ted. La niña la abrazó con fueza descomunal, volviendo a enrojecer hasta el cabello. —Estamos bien, papá va a estar bien.

Mar los observó, con la piel de los brazos cosquilleándole, repentinamente vacía.

—Me encantaría saber qué demonios es lo que está tramando Remus —dijo Sirius en voz baja, dirigiéndose al resto para dejarles a los Tonks algo de privacidad.

—Debe tener sus razones —intentó conciliar enseguida James, nervioso. —Si tiene la capa va a estar bien.

—Pero podría habernos alertado —se lamentó Peter con una mueca de dolor.

—No se metan en eso —ordenó Alastor, seco. —Son órdenes de Dumbledore.

—Pero...

—¿Dónde mierda está Dorcas? —gruñó Caradoc regresando hacia donde estaban los demás, casi todo el rostro cubierto. Se veía enfadado.

—Esa maldita idiota —masculló Sirius, dejándolo estar y desplomándose sobre la primera silla vacía.

—¿No está aquí? —preguntó Benji, desencajado, quitando de un manotazo a Fabian que estaba intentando auxiliarlo para sentarse. —¿No está aquí? —repitió, más agudo, al ver que nadie contestaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Lily, a nadie en particular.

—La muy ridícula quiso ir a _ayudar_ —masculló Sirius frotándose el rostro. —Solo dio más problemas.

—Casi nos mata a todos con su hechizo de mierda —espetó Ojoloco, que tampoco parecía contento.

—¿Ella hizo que se desplomara el suelo encima nuestro? —se sorprendió James, pillando al vuelo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sí.

—Le pedí a Frank que fuese con Gideon para traerla de regreso —articuló Benji, sordo a las demás conversaciones. Parecía que estaba ahogándose. —Tenían que venir aquí.

—Nosotras llegamos hace más de una hora —explicó Mar en un murmullo. Se sentía un poco enferma: Benji lucía igual que cuando la había llamado esa vez de pesadilla, cuando había abierto la puerta para encontrarse el cuerpo desmadejado de Dorcas en su portal. —Aquí no vinieron.

El rubio parecía a punto de vomitar.

—Mar, tienes que verlo —alcanzó a intervenir Fabian, agotado. —Le dio un Cruciatus.

—¿Qué?

—Solo averigüen dónde mierda está Dorcas —espetó Benji al ver que la chica se acercaba con claras intenciones sanadoras.

—No te preocupes, Fenwick, que cuando aparezca me encargaré personalmente de matarla —replicó Alastor chasqueando la lengua.

Benji no parecía escuchar a nadie. Había empezado a temblar de manera casi violenta.

—¿Dónde...?

Entonces, un nuevo chasquido brotó en la sala, dando paso a dos figuras inclinadas sobre una tercera, quitándole de un soplido cualquier sonido al ambiente.

—¡Que puedo sola, maldita sea! —chilló Dorcas quebrando la atmósfera de irrealidad, tratando de quitarse de encima a Gideon y a Frank que la sostenían. —Solo tengo que sentarm...

—¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estaban? —intervino Caradoc desde la cocina, pasando por encima a los demás que observaban incrédulos la escena.

—Fue mi culpa —explicó atropelladamente el pelirrojo. —Quise ir a casa, porque ella no podía siquiera estar...

—¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!

—Y se puso así —completó, haciendo caso omiso del grito histérico de la chica. —Tuvimos problemas para...

—Solo déjame, Frank —espetó entonces Dorcas, apretándose la cadera y arrastrándose hasta su sillón favorito. Apretaba los dientes para hacer una mueca de despreocupación, como si eso pudiese arreglarlo todo. —¿Qué?

Benji se había puesto de pie, con la máscara de cera atravesando la figura de la chica.

—No me mires así, imbécil —espetó, haciendo un esfuerzo denodado por subirse al sillón. Benji no había dejado de temblar, y Mar sintió su corazón disparándose de rabia.

—Dorcas, vas a tener que escucharme —masculló Caradoc de mal modo, ante el mutismo del rubio. —No puedes hacer lo que...

—No te atrevas a decirme qué mierda hacer —lo detuvo ella, desviando la mirada desde Benji a su jefe, fulminándolos. —Estaban en problemas y tenía que ayudar.

—SOLO LOGRASTE PONERNOS EN PELIGRO A TODOS —rugió Alastor, golpeando la mesa con el puño. El silencio era casi grosero, ni siquiera el lloriqueo quedo de Nymphadora se oía en la pequeña sala. La niña, refugiada y a salvo en el regazo de su madre, había detenido las caricias sobre el rostro de Ted para observar atemorizada y sorprendida los gritos del hombre. —CASI HACES QUE NOS CUESTE LA VIDA DE ALGU...

—¡No sean exagerados! —replicó Dorcas como una cría enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos. —¡CONSEGUÍ RETRASAR A LOS MORTÍFAGOS Y...!

—CONSEGUISTE ARRUINARLO TODO —respondió Ojoloco sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo. Dorcas resopló, haciendo gestos ridículos para dar a entender su indignación. —SI ALGUIEN LLEGABA A MORIR POR TU CULPA, ENTONCES...

—¡Nadie iba a morir, por Merlín santísimo! —chilló, fuera de sí. Había empezado a llorar, pero no se había dado cuenta porque estaba demasiado exaltada discutiendo con el viejo auror y con todas las miradas de fría reprobación. —¡Solo podría hacerlo este maldito idiota que solo sabe quedarse ahí parado haciendo el...!

El sonido se suspendió en el tiempo, solo un segundo arrancado al resto de la eternidad. La cachetada restalló contra la mejilla de Dorcas y detuvo el correr del mundo, dejándoselo a Mar haciéndole cosquillas en la palma.

Dorcas se tocó con la punta de los dedos la piel caliente, dolorida, antes de volverse muy despacio para mirar a Mar a la cara. Se había plantado frente a Benji que lucía al borde del colapso, dejando al fin que sus rasgos expresaran sus emociones.

—Cállate.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez, benditos sean los jueves!_

 _Tengo unas poquitas cosas que decir al respecto de este capítulo, así que iremos a eso antes que nada._

 _En principio, saben que no se me dan bien las escenas de acción. Esta parte se suponía que iba a ser de pura adrenalina y tensión, pero bueno... No cuento con suficientes herramientas para poder hacerlo como me hubiese gustado así que intenté plasmar lo mejor que pude todo lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Pido perdón de antemano si se lee un poco confuso o aburrido, seguiré esforzándome en esta parte, pero admito que no es sencillo manejar una escena cuando tantas personas están peleando en el mismo lugar._

 _Lógicamente este fic se llama Guerra y ya sabemos que trata de un enfrentamiento, por lo que no será la última vez que los veremos pelear de esta manera, estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea para estar a la altura. En fin._

 _Por otro lado, este capítulo —aunque no parezca— es de vital importancia para el personaje de Dorcas, que ya sé, más de uno quiso matarla como Ojoloco, ¿verdad? Qué mujer testaruda y sin una pizca de sentido común. Lo corté en la mejor parte, lo sé, pero todo lo que viene después de esto serán las consecuencias de estos actos, así que me pareció que ya entraban en otro capítulo._

 _Voy a confesar que sabiendo todo lo que pasó entre Dorcas y Mar —algunas cosas ya las leímos en capítulos anteriores o otras están por venir— me produce un poco de satisfacción saber que fue la misma Mar la que la quebrase, la hiciera entrar en razón de una puta vez. No voy a adelantarme, pero de verdad esto será clave para su personaje._

 _Sí, y por favor que alguien le regale un mes en el Caribe a Benji, para superar todo el maldito estrés que Dorcas le está haciendo pasar._

 _Ahora, pasando a los otros protagonistas, espero que hayan captado las referencias a_ _«_ ** _No vales más que yo_** _»_ _. Andy y Ted son una pareja que adoro, y aunque aquí todavía les tocó sufrir, la próxima vez que retomemos esta línea les pienso dar un poco del Tedrómeda que merecen —y merecemos—._

 _Si leen entre líneas podrán darse cuenta que parece que Mar y Andrómeda —y por consiguiente, también Tonks— se conocían previamente. Estoy muy entusiasmada con eso, porque así es y lo estaremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos si mis cálculos son correctos. Todavía no estoy segura a qué año pasaremos en el siguiente, pero lo más probable es que sea de regreso a 1978._

 _Creo que no me queda nada por comentar. Recuerden que tienen disponibles_ _«_ ** _Paz_** _»_ _y_ _«_ ** _Reclutas_** _»_ _en mi perfil, además de los otros que ya conocen sobre esta historia eterna._

 _Me sacarían muchos nervios si me contaran qué les pareció esto y si debería dejar de intentar escribir acción y dedicarme a otra cosa. Lo sé, qué desastre._

 _Les mando un beso enorme, como siempre. Los estoy leyendo, y volvemos a encontrarnos en una semana. ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	60. LX

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LX**

 _«I try my hardest not to scream_

 _I find my heart is growing weak_

 _So **leave your reasons** on the bathroom sink_

 _Now, I can't walk_

 _I can't talk anymore since you walked out the door_

 _And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

 _ **I'm not falling apart**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Agosto de 1978**

—Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Mía? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

El jardín de los Potter se estremeció bajo el peso de los gritos de los dos, empecinados en apretar los puños y no dejar entrever lo mucho que querían golpear al otro.

—Eres un jodido imbécil.

Sirius resopló, sin mirarla, y se cruzó de brazos para enfrentarla.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El silencio se tiñó de los hechizos conjurados dentro, donde finalmente había dado comienzo el entrenamiento. Mar se sentía ridícula y muy muy furiosa. No podía creer que Sirius estuviese tomando una actitud tan infantil. Se había propuesto ignorarlo por completo, tal y como debería haber sido siempre, y esperar a que él hiciese lo mismo.

No quería levantar más asperezas dentro de la Orden.

Pero, a juzgar por el comportamiento de Sirius, él no opinaba lo mismo.

—Mi problema eres tu —repuso al fin el joven, dejando caer los brazos laxos a los costados. También tenía el rostro contraído de enfado, Mar podía adivinar las muchas ganas que tenía de herirla, de hacerla rabiar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se rindió ella, intentando controlarse. Los ojos de Sirius relampaguearon.

—Que dejes de verme la cara de imbécil —repuso, destilando peligro desde su piel. —¿Fue divertido, verdad?

—No entiendo de qué mierda hablas.

—No voy a volver a caer en tu puto juego Marlenne —dictaminó Sirius con rabia. —No te veo triste por tener que casarte con ese idiota. Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿cierto? Cuando me pediste que te follara con esa cara de pena, ¿te estabas riendo de mí?

Las palabras del joven, venenosas, se clavaron en las entrañas de Mar, inundándola de llamas que no sabía cómo apagar. Sirius quería abrirla en canal para poder verle las heridas, hurgarlas, echarles sal y observar cómo se contraía de dolor.

No iba a permitírselo.

Ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta para levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a ese volcán pútrido que le lamía los dedos de los pies, amenazándola con tirarla al vacío.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no existes y vamos a llevar esto en paz —propuso despacio, intentando poner algo de cordura. —No voy a golpearte si tu tampoco lo haces.

—No quiero golpearte —sonrió el con amargura. —Quiero...

Sirius no estaba seguro de lo que quería en verdad. Deseaba hacerla sufrir, sí, porque había sido una maldita infeliz que lo había envuelto en su juego de secretos para luego dejarlo solo con la bomba en las manos. Pero también deseaba tomarla con fuerza y llevársela de allí, hasta el mismísimo infierno y paladearla con rabia, al menos una vez más.

—Quieres joderme la vida, ya sé —completó Mar sin inflexión alguna en la voz. —Haz lo que mierda quieras. Pero no dejes que eso nos cueste nuestro lugar en la Orden.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que intentamos una tregua? —ironizó el aludido, bufando y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Un fogonazo de recuerdos que ya parecían demasiado lejanos lo inundó, cabreándolo todavía más. Mar enarcó una ceja.

—Podrías ser más adulto que eso —lo provocó, pero Sirius ya no la escuchaba.

—Fingir que no existes será lo más sencillo del mundo —dijo en cambio, con intención. La rabia barbotó espesa al notar que no surtía efecto. Mar solo lo miró con sus ojos huecos.

—Bien —contestó monocorde. —Hazlo.

Se giró para volver a entrar en la estancia, tratando de convencerse que sus problemas con Sirius habían terminado allí, enredados entre los rosales de Dorea Potter. El tirón en su muñeca la devolvió a la realidad, con el eco de unas palabras resbalándole como hiel bajo la piel.

 _«No está una mierda. Ven aquí.»_

—Marlenne... —la cadencia brusca de Sirius no había mermado. Ni su amenaza. —No vengas luego a buscar ayuda —apretó más para hacerse entender. —No voy a dártela.

—No necesito ayuda —murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo. —Menos la tuya —se zafó y dio un paso hacia atrás. La garganta le quemaba. —¿Te acostaste con Dorcas?

—¿Te acostaste con ese imbécil?

El silencio se quebró en el espacio infinito que se abría entre los dos.

—Volvamos —cedió Mar primero, volviendo a girarse hacia la puerta. Se refugió detrás del cabello encrespado para no verle la expresión a Sirius y no aguardó una respuesta, irguiéndose para regresar al recinto.

Dorcas la esperaba recostada junto a la puerta, con una sonrisa que no podía augurar nada bueno.

—Se tardaron, ¿eh? —paladeó, victoriosa, parándose bien ligeramente inclinada hacia Mar. Parecía disfrutar enormemente la diferencia de estatura, le sacaba a la joven un palmo de diferencia. —Ahora te toca conmigo.

—¿Disculpa?

Dorcas sonreía, ya en guardia, cuando Sirius entró al fin.

—Repite eso que estabas diciendo —la provocó, con la varita lista y la ceja alzada. Era arrebatadora, aún más cuando no intentaba ser seductora, como en esa ocasión. Detrás de la sonrisa ligera se escondía un zarpazo de garras afiladas.

Mar no contestó, ni se movió un milímetro.

—Acostumbro a arrancarle cada uno de los pelos de raíz a quién me dice idiota, y veo que tienes unos cuantos —se burló la chica, mientras los otros dos empezaban a entender por dónde iban los tiros. Sirius se carcajeó, comprendiendo de golpe y acomodándose para el espectáculo. —Pero esta vez, como estamos entrenando, me conformaré con patearte tanto el culo que no puedas sentarte en un mes.

De algún lugar salió Fabian, sospechando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oye, Dorcas, no creo que...

—Moody nos trajo para que le enseñemos algunas cosas a ellos, ¿no? —lo desestimó ella enseguida. —Voy a enseñarle a no meterse conmigo.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que era en vano intentarlo y se retiró con cuidado, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Sirius, que no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

—Bien —acordó Mar sin alterarse ante la provocación, sacando de un solo movimiento la varita.

—De verdad creo que Ojoloco debería supervisarl...

—Vamos a ver qué tiene la niña, ¿eh? —siguió el juego Dorcas. Lucía contentísima, enterrando las ganas de vengarse bajo capas de extremada confianza en su persona. —¡ _Desmaius_!

— _Protego_.

El hechizo se desvió de inmediato, obligando a Fabian a agacharse y reclamando la atención de los demás. Moody gruñó y detuvo la pelea al otro lado.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Mar volvió a evadirla, sin demasiados problemas. No parecía afectada, pero la respiración había empezado a agitársele.

—Sirius, detén esto —Lily apareció de ningún lugar, observando preocupada cómo Dorcas comenzaba a calentar su voluntad.

Mar lucía minúscula frente a ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te das cuenta que están peleando por ti?

Al joven no pareció molestarle en absoluto la insinuación.

—Estamos entrenando —replicó, poco convencido.

—¿Ah sí? —la pelirroja empezaba a enfurecerse. —¿Eso te parece...? ¡Mar!

Lily se interrumpió al ver cómo el hechizo ofensivo de Dorcas le daba de lleno en el pecho, sorprendiéndola y arrancándola del suelo como una pluma. Era evidente para cualquiera que hubiese visto a Dorcas en acción —y lo habían hecho, James y Remus apenas habían podido con ella— que no era oponente para Mar.

Había estado jugando con ella al comienzo.

Fabian fue el que agitó la varita para crear un colchón de almohadones sobre el que aterrizó la chica, ahogando un quejido de dolor.

—¿¡Eso fue todo?! —se carcajeó Dorcas, haciendo un gesto para obligarla a levantarse. —¡Vamos, no puedes ser tan débil!

—¡Mar! —volvió a llamar Lily, sin decidirse a intervenir. Moody parecía haber cambiado de opinión porque observaba con atención —el ojo mágico disparado en cualquier dirección— el desarrollo del duelo, con los brazos cruzados. Los demás habían hecho un semicírculo, admirando la destreza con la que Dorcas se movía. Era como si flotara sobre el suelo, con movimientos certeros de su muñeca.

—Si te acercas, vas a humillarla —le previno James al oído, tomando a Lily por la manga para detenerla. —Déjala demostrar su fuerza.

—¡Va a hacerla puré!

—¡Arriba! ¡ _Diffindo_!

Los almohadones se rasgaron y Mar cayó entre plumas contra el suelo, manchando algunas de un rojo brillante. Se había abierto un tajo profundo en el brazo que la hizo reaccionar ante el dolor.

—¡ _Expulso_! —había perdido la calma. Un remolino blanco salió despedido desde su sitio, envolviendo a Dorcas y distrayéndola lo suficiente para darle unos segundos de ventaja.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—Vaya, McKinnon tiene más huevos de lo que parece —silbó Fabian por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo nada disimulado por parte de Hestia. Tenía los labios apretados, preocupada.

Nunca le habían gustado los entrenamientos, porque no le agradaba pelear a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Y se veía como si entre esas dos hubiese más que simples ganas de aprender a sostener un duelo.

Sirius los escuchó y solo hizo una mueca, concentrado en el espectáculo abierto frente a sus ojos.

—¡ _Finite Incantatem_! —las plumas dejaron de querer ahogar a Dorcas, cayendo de golpe para bañar el piso de blanco. Mar estaba apostada a una distancia prudencial, con los pies firmes y la respiración agitada. Le chorreaba un hilo de sangre entre los dedos. —Vas a necesitar más que eso para ganarme, preciosa. ¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡Mar, no! ¡ _PROTEGO_!

Lily había conseguido zafarse del agarre de James para interponerse en el hechizo certero que volvería a golpear a su amiga de lleno en el pecho. Dorcas no pareció sorprendida, solo chasqueó la lengua y desvió su atención hacia la pelirroja por un segundo.

—No tienes nada que ver aquí —la provocó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una práctica, ¿no? —respondió Lily de inmediato, levantando la varita en su dirección. —Todos tenemos que aprender.

—Vale, pues... —Dorcas se encogió de hombros y cruzó una fugaz mirada con Sirius. —No lloren después por esto.

—Dorcas, ya es suficiente —intervino Ojoloco con firmeza. Las tres chicas seguían en guardia, haciendo oídos sordos a su advertencia.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —exclamó Lily, anteponiendo su cuerpo entre las otras dos para poder girarse hacia Mar. —¿Estás bien?

—No necesito ayuda, Lily —masculló ella, apretándose fuerte el brazo malo para detener el sangrado.

—Tu nunca necesitas ayuda.

No lo vieron venir.

Las plumas olvidadas volvieron a agitarse, recobrando energía por mando de la varita de Dorcas para crear un violento remolino blanco que las unió, ahogándolas.

—¡ _Relashio_! —chilló la pelirroja, cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Escupiendo plumas adheridas a los labios, alcanzó a divisar la enorme sonrisa de Dorcas.

—Tarde.

Las plumas regresaron a su descanso inanimado, dejando ver que la chica había saltado detrás de ellas para poder tomar por el brazo bueno a Mar y retorcérselo contra la espalda, la punta de la varita clavada con firmeza en la vena palpitante de su cuello.

—Gané.

—Suficiente —repitió Moody, golpeando bruscamente el piso con su pata de palo. —Suéltala.

—Solo estaba jugando.

—Súeltala —repitió Lily. Tenía el rostro contraído de enojo.

Dorcas resopló y borró la sonrisa juguetona de los labios, a la par que empujaba a Mar hacia la pelirroja. La chica, incólume, solo trastabilló en su dirección, cubierta por completo de los rizos alborotados que le tapaban la expresión.

—Una sola cosa —advirtió Dorcas, que volvía a mostrar su cara más amenazante. —Vuelve a decirme idiota y no te haré caricias con estas plumas.

—Dorcas, deja de fanfarronear —intentó cortar la tensión Fabian, algo incómodo del silencio sepulcral que se había derramado sobre los presentes. La aludida cuadró los hombros antes de sacudirlos para relajarlos, volviendo a blandir su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Entonces, ¿quién sigue?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Agosto de 1978**

James tomó un plumón con expresión de perplejidad, como si estuviese considerando cambiarlo a último segundo por tinta y pergamino. Hizo una mueca que nadie pudo ver de cara a la pizarra y al fin, empezó a delinear una tabla muy prolija con todos sus nombres de un costado, y días y horarios del otro.

—Vale —terció, mirando el resultado con ojo clínico. —Está bastante bien. Ahora solo tenemos que actualizarlo todas las semanas.

Canterbury anochecía despacio, brumoso. Hacía ya bastante que los demás miembros de la Orden se habían marchado, y en la sala —que ya había recuperado su forma habitual— solo quedaban los de siempre.

Sirius fumaba con los tobillos cruzados contra la mesita ratona, al igual que Peter más allá. Le había costado reponerse del entrenamiento, todavía apestaba al ungüento que le había recomendado Mar para los cardenales. Remus era el único que tomaba té en un costado, controlando que la información de la pizarra fuese correcta.

Lily se había marchado hacía un momento, el beso todavía le cosquilleaba a James en los labios. Había insistido en acompañarla, pero ella había negado y se había marchado aprisa con una Mar cabizbaja.

No había vuelto a pronunciar palabra luego del duelo con Dorcas.

—Sigue pareciéndome una estupidez —decretó Sirius envuelto en una nube de humo gris. —Pero haz lo que mierda quieras.

—Como siempre —completó James antes de tomar asiento. —Y no mientas. Sabes que será útil.

—Lo que digas.

Peter intervino con lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitar más rencillas, ya había tenido suficiente tensión por aquel día.

—¿Ya pensaron qué pregunta de seguridad tendrán?

Ojoloco les había advertido que iban a tener que considerar una, para luego notificársela y repartirla entre los demás miembros de la Orden. También les había asegurado que iban a precisar algunos entrenamientos más, y que volverían a reunirse con él en una semana. Dorcas había sonreído con satisfacción aunque nadie la había invitado, y luego habían empezado a dispersarse. Los músculos le dolían de esfuerzo.

—Es que es una estupidez —retomó James la discusión, dejando de una vez de observar su obra. —Si no confiamos en nosotros mismo, entonces...

—No es una cuestión de confianza —interrumpió Remus con tranquilidad. —Sino de estar seguros.

—Pues creo que yo me daría cuenta si de repente en vez de ser tan amargado te conviertes en una psicópata asesina —replicó Sirius de corrido, sonriendo. James rodó los ojos.

—Es decir, nos daríamos cuenta.

—No si estamos bajo un maleficio.

—¿No es demasiado extremista? —tanteó Peter, torciendo el gesto.

—Ojoloco _es_ demasiado extremista.

—Da igual, no querrás ponértelo en contra tan rápido —le advirtió Remus, enarcando una ceja. —Como otros.

—¿Escuchan eso? —fingió Sirius, haciendo pantalla con su palma sobre la oreja. —Hay interferencia, pero creo estar oyendo a un remilgado idiota que no dice las cosas de frente.

Peter suspiró, vaticinando la tormenta.

—¿Es que no sabes comportarte al menos diez minutos?

—Va a terminar muriendo por culpa de sí mismo antes que por un mortífago —cuchicheó James, resignado. Agitó la varita para convocar de la cocina algunos paquetes de chucherías, y repartírselo con su amigo. Remus estaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Vas a hablar o vas a seguir comiéndote los mocos y fingiendo que me odias? —preguntó Sirius al fin, aplastando la colilla contra la mesa antes de desecharla.

El cielo relampagueó.

—No puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente idiota —masculló Remus al fin, intentando controlar la voz. Tenía el ceño fruncido de indignación.

—Bueno, eso no es nuevo —acotó James por lo bajo.

—Ajá, creí que ya te habrías acostumbrado —siguió Sirius riéndose.

—Sí, pero no voy a permitírtelo cuando mezclas en tus estupideces a otras personas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir, Remus? Solo escúpelo.

Estaba relajado. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, pero no tenía intención de demostrárselo. Remus apretó los labios antes de bufar, de mal humor.

—Mantente alejado de Mar.

—¿Disculpa? —la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Sirius, que esperaba algo como que dejase de pelear por tonterías o incluso, que intentara controlar a Dorcas.

—Déjala en paz —repitió Remus endureciendo el tono. —Ya está suficientemente jodida sin tu ayuda.

—¿Tu crees que estoy jodiéndola por gusto?

—Sí.

—Eres un puto imbécil —James lo sujetó para que no pudiese incorporarse.

—Contrólate.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a él? —masculló enojado. Peter chasqueó la lengua.

—Porque tiene razón.

La afirmación lo dejó congelado en su sitio por un momento, antes de que resoplara y se echara hacia atrás.

—¿O sea que todos ustedes están del lado de una maldita inferi antes que del mío?

James se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—No es eso —corrigió. —Solo... queremos llevar esto en paz, ¿sí?

—¿Y se lo has dicho a ella?

—Lily hablará con Mar.

—Otra desquiciada.

—Sirius, escucha —terció Remus, buscando poner un poco de cordura a la conversación. —Mar es... no está pasando un buen momento, y lo sabes. Es una chica muy reservada, pero es una excelente persona.

—Y yo no.

—Nunca dije eso —se defendió el licántropo con mala cara. —Pero tu la alteras —ignoró la mueca de satisfacción que se pintó en Sirius y prosiguió. —No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero solo estás dañándola más. No deberían pelear así, ni siquiera por la Orden. Y ahora también la estás metiendo en problemas con Dorcas, que...

—Yo no hice nada —masculló el aludido, alzando las palmas en señal de inocencia. —Ella solita le dijo idiota.

—Pero tu te acostaste con ella —señaló Peter, irónico. —Aún no puedo entender cómo mierda lo haces, por cierto.

—¿Y es culpa mía que ella se busque peleas con todas las mujeres que me follo? —replicó Sirius indignado.

—No, pero... —James no estaba seguro cómo mierda decirlo. Había mantenido la palabra que le había ofrecido a Lily y no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que se cocía en el interior de la casa McKinnon, pero aún así le costaba expresar sus pensamientos.

—Lo que James quiere decir es que la dejes en paz —retomó Remus, haciendo eco de sus primeras palabras. —Solo ignórense, o lo que sea. No busques más problemas, Sirius, por favor. Y deja ya de lastimarla.

—No entiendo cómo podría ser yo el que...

Se calló al ver que los tres intercambiaban una mirada demasiado significativa.

—¿Qué? —exigió, algo violento. James volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

—Es solo que Lily dijo... —estaba dando un rodeo, lo sabía, pero no tenía muy claro cómo decírselo. Una vez más fue Remus el que tomó el mando, crudo y visceral.

—Ella está enamorada de ti.

El silencio se quebró sobre la sala, regalando trozos fríos que descendieron con el filo adherido a la garganta de Sirius.

—Aunque estamos seguros de que es imposible —terció Peter sin humor, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

—O eso cree Lily —aclaró James, incómodo.

Sirius sacudió los hombros y resopló, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Pues qué mal por ella —masculló, hosco. —Aunque estoy con Pete en esto, ella solo quiere a ese tipo. Da igual.

—¿Qué es lo que da igual? —presionó Remus, con esa maldita seriedad que le imprimía a todo y que ponía tan nervioso a Sirius cuando estaba dirigido a él.

—Esto.

—¿Qué?

—Ella —rezongó con un ademán brusco. —Yo no la quiero. Es ridículo. No soy como tu —acusó a James, como si él tuviese la culpa de todo. —No puedo tener sexo solo con una chica.

—¿Y entonces qué? —se perdió Peter, haciendo un gesto de incomprensión.

—Y entonces nada.

—¿Y Dorcas qué? —volvió a intervenir Remus, sin dejarlo estar.

—¿Dorcas? —Sirius tardó un segundo en comprender. —Está buenísima. ¿No la vieron?

—Lily dice que te acostaste con ella porque estabas despechado por...

—Lily puede arrodillarse y chuparme la...

—Sirius —atajó enseguida Remus al ver que la mueca de James variaba.

—Cómo puedes ser tan animal —se lamentó Peter, escondiendo el rostro tras la mano, mientras su amigo lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, mascullando improperios.

—Les recuerdo que ustedes son tan _animales_ como yo —se defendió él de James, empujándolo de vuelta.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —se exasperó el chico, dejando resbalar la palma para poder poner los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo suplico: deja en paz a las demás chicas de la Orden —terció Remus, dando por zanjada la cuestión. —A Dorcas no pareció importarle, pero ya generaste suficiente tensión como para los próximos veinte años.

—No te preocupes, Hestia luce igual de frígida que Lily.

—Si vuelves a insultar a Lily te juro que...

—Aunque Emmeline se ve bastante bien, ¿no? —siguió el juego, sabiendo que los haría cabrear más. Quería cambiar las tornas y que Marlenne y toda la mierda que había entre ellos dejase de ser el tema de conversación. —Con Alice no voy a meterme, no me gustan las gordas.

—Sirius, me sorprende sobremanera saber cómo mierda no te ahorcamos hasta ahora —masculló Remus pinzándose el puente de la nariz. James finalmente lo dejó estar y estalló en carcajadas incrédulas junto a Peter.

Sirius había ganado, otra vez.

—¿Y van a seguir interrogándome o vamos a cenar de una puta vez?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Septiembre de 1978**

Nunca le había ocurrido, pero Mar no sentía el brazo que la estaba sujetando por la cintura. No estaba segura si podría mantenerse erguida de rechazar el tacto de Chris, aunque aquello ni siquiera estuviese en su mente.

Se sentía vacía. Más hueca que nunca.

El tren había doblando en el recodo, bañado en humo blanquecino que desdibujaba sus contornos, para perderse lejos del campo visual de la joven. En ella se marchaba, por primera vez, Marilyn, en busca de su propio cuento.

Uno que Mar esperaba, no fuese de terror.

—Estará bien —musitó Chris en su oído, a pesar de que sabía que ella no iba a oírlo.

Mar parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que esa sensación iba a acompañarla el resto de su vida.

Habían sido unos días de mierda.

La tarde de Canterbury no había terminado luego de que Dorcas se hubiese ensañado con ella. Había tenido que soportar las miradas de lástima y desconsuelo de los demás, hasta que al fin Ojoloco había dado por concluido el entrenamiento.

Había logrado zafarse de Lily a mitad de camino, rehuyendo de sus ojos intensos, escrutándola en busca de respuestas.

—Nos vemos en unos días en lo de Mary —se había despedido la pelirroja, casi como una advertencia. Mar sabía leer entre líneas para darse cuenta de que Lily esperaba que no diese aún más problemas.

Como si ella fuese la que los crease a su alrededor, arremolinándose como las plumas de la tarde.

Antes de llegar a casa, de alguna manera, reparó que Chris había regresado.

Todavía le escocía un poco el brazo, pero lo que más le dolía había sido el orgullo. Ese que estaba a punto de ser pisoteado de nuevo.

El joven la aguardaba cerca de la puerta ventana que daba a la calle, como si estuviese vigilando. Había encontrado su mirada cuando Mar ingresó en su campo de visión, pero no abandonó su posición reticente.

Chris estaba enojado y a Mar se le agotaban las razones para entenderlo.

Entró despacio, cerrando tan suavemente la puerta que podría haberse confundido con un espectro. Los ojos de Chris se confundían con la oscuridad de la sala.

—Hola —alcanzó a decir con voz quebrada antes de que él se pusiera de pie, acechándola.

—Te lo advertí, Mar —masculló, sin poder controlar su rabia. —Intenté decírtelo por las buenas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se sorprendió ella, dando un cauteloso paso hacia atrás. Chris resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde estabas? —ladró, sin responder su pregunta. —Tu padre ha vuelto.

—¿Qué?

—Yo lo llamé —explicó, tenso. —Si no me oyes a mí, vas a escucharlo a él.

—Chris, ¿qué hiciste?

Mar tuvo miedo. Aún no llevaba ni tres meses fuera de Hogwarts, había creído que había ocultado suficientemente bien la cuestión de la Orden al resto de su familia. Chris lo había dejado estar luego del compromiso, aliviado de saber que Sirius Black no era nada para ella. Sin embargo, lo que Mar más temía era que ellos encontrasen su lazo con los reclutados por Dumbledore.

Sintió frío deslizándose por su espalda al ver que Marilyn no estaba allí. Era extraño, porque ella sabía cuándo regresaría y siempre la esperaba.

Chris no había respondido, solo la observaba de esa manera que hacía que Mar se sintiese enferma. Como si desease desarmarla para poder guardársela dentro de la piel, bajo las uñas. Cerca suyo y lejos de todos.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —exhaló la joven, tratando de que la desesperación no le conquistase la garganta. El aludido cuadró los hombros, pero antes de responder, un grito de más allá los interrumpió.

—¡Marlenne!

Era su padre. Había abierto la puerta de su estudio, y estaba aguardándola con una expresión indescifrable. Mar parpadeó, acorralada, y sintió el empujón de Chris obligándola a andar en esa dirección.

Antes de que pudiese pensar qué mierda hacer, ya estaba encerrada en el escritorio de su padre —esa habitación que odiaba profundamente, a la que jamás iba si no era por situaciones extremas— con Chris franquando la salida.

—Hola papá —musitó Mar, cayendo en la cuenta de que no lo veía desde la fiesta. A él no pareció importarle. Ignoró su saludo y rebuscó en los cajones que tenía debajo del escritorio sin molestarse en sentarse.

El corazón de Mar inició una carrera suicida al fin del mundo. No tenía idea por qué, pero estaba en problemas y no sabía cómo mierda iba a salir de allí.

—Explícame qué mierda es esto —sentenció el hombre al fin, lanzándole un enorme sobre de pergamino amarillo como si lo hubiese ofendido en su propia casa. Mar tragó grueso, tratando de ahogar la resequedad.

Tomó el sobre que había recibido con tanta brusquedad como si quemase, solo con dos dedos.

Era de la Escuela de Sanación.

La temperatura de su cuerpo descendió hasta la punta de sus pies, dejándola nívea.

Con su padre frente suyo, resoplando igual que si hubiese echado una carrera, y Chris detrás, Mar se sentía al borde de la asfixia.

Casi consigue un nuevo corte al pasar los dedos por el sobre —dándose cuenta de que estaba abierto a pesar de que llevaba su nombre en él— para extraer los pergaminos que le anunciaban con lenguaje exquisito y rimbombante, que había sido aceptada en la mejor Escuela de Sanación de Inglaterra, y que estaban orgullosos de añadir que había ingresado con el mejor puntaje de su generación.

La emoción se marchitó antes de arraigar en su pecho, cuando Mar elevó la vista para volver a encontrarse con su padre.

—Déjame explic...

—No tienes nada qué explicar —la cortó el hombre de raíz, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con ambas manos. Se veía furioso, casi tanto como Chris. —Pasaste por encima de mi autoridad y nos has dejado en ridículo.

—Papá, escúchame.

—Chris ya te lo había advertido —graznó el hombre, haciendo oídos sordos a las débiles protestas de su hija. —Nada de trabajos de mierda bajo mi techo. Harás lo que crea conveniente, y ya te habíamos dicho específicamente que no harás nada de esta basura.

Le quitó bruscamente el sobre y lo hizo trizas con un solo movmiento de varita, regando la superficie con los fragmentos que encerraban la ilusión de Mar.

—Solo queremos lo mejor para ti —intervino Chris desde atrás, más apocado. Conciliador. —A la larga, podrás entender que...

—Esto lo dijo tu padre, ¿verdad? —espetó de pronto la chica, girándose para poder odiarlo a la cara. —Es culpa de los Burke.

—No metas a los Burke en esto —la contradijo su padre enojado. —Es lo que tu madre y yo esperamos de ti.

—Es lo que a ti te conviene que sea —lo corrigió de mal modo. Chris dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella.

—Mar, cálmate. No es que nosotros...

—No me toques.

La advertencia cayó como escarcha sobre los presentes, que se demoraron un segundo de más en retomar la discusión.

—Marlenne, esta estupidez se terminó —masculló su padre intentando controlarse. —Harás lo que yo te diga.

—Porque siempre supiste lo que era mejor para mí, ¿cierto?

—No seas insolente.

—Estoy siendo sincera.

—Estás siendo rebelde y mal educada, como siempre —replicó el hombre irónico, echándose hacia atrás. —Estás en mi casa, y harás lo que yo diga. O lo que Chris crea conveniente. Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Marcharte —la midió por un instante que tuvo sabor a eternidad. Luego, permitió que su boca se estirara en una sonrisa confiada. —Sin un apellido, sin dinero y sin tu hermana no podrás sobrevivir al mundo, Marlenne. No seas testaruda —bajó un poco la voz al ver que su hija no volvía a replicar, vencida por su lógica. —Chris, tu mamá y yo estamos tratando de protegerte. Y cuidarte —Mar había bajado la mirada al suelo, paladeando la derrota. —Obedece.

La chica había hecho un seco asentimiento con la cabeza antes de voltearse para salir pitando de allí. Chris había intentado interponerse, pero Mar lo había apartado de mala manera, echando a correr escaleras arriba.

No llamó a la habitación de Marilyn, solo entró y cerró con magia. La niña estaba jugando en silenci con las muñecas de trapo que había aprendido a hacer poco tiempo atrás. Sorprendida por la intempestiva llegada, las soltó asustada.

—¿Qué...?

—Solo abrázame y ya —pidió en un hilo de voz, antes de desplomarse en la cama con los brazos abiertos, lista para que el bálsamo de Marilyn le aflojara los músculos y le calmara los nervios. La niña no volvió a preguntar, asustada, y la apretó con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar sin razón.

Luego de esa noche, Mar no se había despegado de su hermana. Su padre había fingido que nada pasaba y había cenado con ellas, anunciando que su madre les mandaba saludos y que los negocios en Italia marchaban perfectamente. Marilyn se había aburrido demasiado, hasta quedarse dormida mientras él y Chris seguían discutiendo sobre la empresa. Mar la había recogido en brazos, paladeando la excusa perfecta y la había llevado hasta su cuarto.

Se había atrincherado para no tener que ver a Chris, al menos esa noche.

Había dormido con la niña, inquieta y amargada.

Su padre, por suerte, se había marchado al día siguiente, sin dejar de hacer notar que lo precisaban en otro sitio y que las tonterías de su hija le podrían costar algunos clientes. Mar no había pasado por alto su mirada de advertencia.

Chris, sin embargo, se había quedado.

—Sé que Marilyn se irá pronto —le había explicado en voz baja, por la tarde. —Y no quiero dejarte sola.

Mar casi hubiese preferido que se marchase, pues la ansiedad ante la cercanía del año escolar y la sensación de asfixia que le provocaba el muchacho empezaba a marearla. Chris había tomado como batalla propia la necesidad de que se olvidara de la idea de la Escuela de Sanación y, por el contrario, se había puesto increíblemente pesado con su dieta.

—Nunca comes nada —le había reprochado, ganándose de aliada a la niña, que asentía con el ceño fruncido. —No nos iremos de aquí hasta que termines el plato.

Marilyn estaba lista para Hogwarts y muy neviosa. Mar no había dejado de aferrarse a la excusa de dormir con ella las últimas noches, obligando a Chris a regresar a su casa.

—¿Crees que se me de bien? —le había preguntado Marilyn la noche anterior, acurrucada contra su pecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

El baúl descansaba listo en una esquina de la habitación, junto a la túnica negra. Le parecía increíble que la niña ya tuviese la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts. No le molestaba aquello, estaba segura que estaría mejor en el castillo que allí.

A Mar lo que le dolía era tenerla tan lejos. A salvo, sí, pero demasiado apartada de su abrazo.

—La magia.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y si no soy suficiente para ninguna casa? —se lamentó, dejando entrever sus miedos más inoncentes.

—No seas tonta. La casa en la que quedes se ganará un excelente miembro —intentó tranquilizarla Mar, sabiendo que sería en vano. —No te preocupes por esas cosas y descansa.

—Nick no irá —soltó de golpe, sin respirar. —Me lo dijo ayer.

—¿Nick vino aquí? —se alarmó Mar, desorientada.

—No, Chris trajo su correo —explicó la niña en voz baja. —No irá. Seguirán con la tradición de los Burke.

Mar agradeció internamente que ese fuese el único bastión que su padre no había cedido. Todos los McKinnon se habían educado en Hogwarts y así seguiría siendo.

—¿Estás triste? —tanteó la joven, sin poder leer los sentimientos de su hermana. Ella hizo un ruidito incomprensible.

—No —confesó despacio. —Soy horrible, pero estoy contenta.

—No eres horrible.

—Quiero tener amigas —expresó Marilyn muerta de vergüenza. Había enterrado el rostro entre las sábanas. —Si hubiese ido con Nick, no habría podido.

Mar la apretó un poco más, sin saber qué decir.

—Las tendrás cariño —murmuró, suspirando. —Ahora duerme. Será un largo día.

Así lo sería para la niña. Pero para Mar, aquella mañana había sido arrancada de cuajo cuando, luego de limpiarle las lágrimas a Marilyn y asegurarle que se verían antes de que se diese cuenta, habia montado al tren para despedirse una última vez.

Marilyn se marchaba y con ella se iba su única razón para no hundirse en la maldita miseria que era su vida. Chris le besó la mejilla para regresarla a la realidad y despacio, se marcharon del andén, sin poder dejar atrás la sensación de vacío absoluto abriéndose en sus entrañas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Septiembre de 1978**

Estaban tumbados hacía horas, a pesar de que sabían que había pasado hacía rato la hora de dormir. Sirius, con una galantería poco normal en él, había pillado al vuelo las intenciones de la pelirroja y solo había tomado su chaqueta para decir.

—Voy a follarme a Dorcas.

Y se había esfumado, dejándolos solos y algo azorados.

Pero Lily se sentía bien. En ese tiempo, había aprendido a diluir su incomodidad en diversos grados de desnudez, y ya no le avergonzaba estar hablando con James en bragas y camiseta. Se había dado cuenta que la intimidad no tenía que ver con el sexo, sino con esas conversaciones a media voz, condimentadas de caricias furtivas y la mitad de la ropa olvidada a un costado de la cama.

Para variar, volvían a hablar de sus amigos.

—Sirius no ha vuelto a preguntar nada —le comentaba James, jugando con la punta de su cabello. Le gustaba analizarlo de cerca para comprender cómo podía ser tan rojo. —En parte me parece mejor, porque ya sabes que no voy a mentirle.

—No, no, no te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Ya sé —el sonrió, captando su mirada. —¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que sí tienes razón.

—Hay muchas cosas sobre las que tengo razón —bromeó Lily, acomodando el brazo debajo de la almohada. —¿Qué sería, en concreto?

El joven rodó los ojos, divertido.

—Hay mucho más ahí de lo que creemos —murmuró, bajando el tono para darle a entender que hablaba en serio. —No sé si él realmente...

—¿Qué?

—La quiere —sentenció, haciendo una mueca de impotencia. —De esa manera retorcida que Sirius quiere a la gente.

Lily se sonrió, paladeando un poco de pena.

—Sí. Aunque no estoy segura si él se ha dado cuenta todavía.

—Aprendiste muy bien a entender a ese idiota —señaló James pasando un brazo por su cintura para poder colar la mano bajo la camiseta. Dio con su piel y empezó a delinearla con las yemas de los dedos.

Las caricias sin sentido eran lo que más le gustaba a Lily. Comprendía bien que James solo quería tocarla como parte de su cariño, no con otros fines.

Era delicioso.

—Es lo que pasa cuando compras un paquete de cuatro —replicó ella, sonriendo y alzando los dedos de la mano para mostrárselos. —Por más que no quiera, termino dentro del juego.

—Y no es para nada porque le tomaste cariño a los otros, ¿verdad?

—Ya cállate —se carcajeó la pelirroja intentando empujarlo lejos. Era algo difícil, pues compartían la cama de un solo cuerpo, así que James la esquivó con rápidos reflejos y la aprisionó para regresarla a su sitio. Lily había querido encantar la cama para que pudiesen estar cómodos, pero el joven había desechado la idea con un gesto.

—¿Y Mar como está?

—Mejor —respondió Lily saliendo de sus cavilaciones. James enarcó una ceja al leer la indecisión de la pelirroja. —Bueno, no. Luego de esa pelea con Dorcas... —hizo un gesto elocuente. —Pero al menos no parece un cadáver.

—¿Vas a decirle inferi como Sirius?

—No soy una bestia —rezongó la chica, haciendo un puchero. —Se ve un poco más saludable. Y soportó bastante bien la otra tarde con Mary.

—Vale —James torció el gesto, reflexionando. —¿Te ha vuelto a mencionar a ese Chris?

—No —lo que era un alivio, porque Lily no estaba segura qué cara podría poner al respecto. —Solo mencionó que estaba de viaje.

—¿Crees que sea mentira? —tanteó el chico, inseguro.

—No —aseguró la chica sacudiendo la cabeza. —Está más tranquila, así que realmente debe haberse ido.

—Por suerte.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, los dibujos de James creciendo sobre la columna de la pelirroja. A Lily le sorprendía lo cálido que era el chico y lo a gusto que se encontraba apretujada en una cama demasiado pequeña, casi sudando entre mantas y piel hirviendo.

—¿James?

—¿Mmm? —había cerrado los ojos, tranquilo, pero no estaba dormido. Lily aprovechó el momento para hablar, ya que le avergonzaba un poco lo que pensaba decir.

—Estaba pensando que... me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres —hizo una pausa corta para tomar aire. —¿Te parece muy pronto?

James abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la expresión azorada y nerviosa de Lily, para sonreír y besarle la nariz.

—Claro que no. Me encantaría.

—Es que... —la pelirroja sintió la obligación de explicarse, tartamudeando. —No es que me muera de ganas, pero mi mamá no es tonta y no es la primera vez que no duermo en casa. No les mentiría, yo no soy así, pero creo que es evidente que no estoy en casa de Mary. Y menos en donde Mar... —James estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejarla hablar, conteniendo la carcajada entre los labios. —Entonces me parece justo que supieran con quién estoy pasando el tiempo cuando no es con ellas y...

—Lily —la interrumpió al fin, con suavidad. La chica se calló de golpe, estupefacta. —Me parece una idea excelente. No te sulfures —encontró su mano para enlazar los dedos, antes de rozarle la piel con los labios. —¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

—Bueno... —la pelirroja sonrió, incómoda, y se bajó la camiseta en un acto reflejo. —Solo estamos saliendo hace pocos meses, no quería que... —la sonrisa de James volvió a demudarla.

—Sabes que no soy Sirius, ¿cierto? —comentó, con un poco de burla. —No le tengo miedo al compromiso, y menos si es contigo. Además, creo que él y los demás dicen que llevamos años saliendo solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Se rieron bajito, rodando los ojos.

—Vale —aceptó entonces, envalentonada por su respuesta. —También me gustaría conocer mejor a tu madre.

—Sí —la mueca de James decayó un poco.

Lily había visto solo dos veces a Dorea Potter, siempre recluida en su habitación. En Pascuas, antes del desastre de Brighton, cuando había llegado y la había encontrado en la sala. Aquella vez la había pillado por sorpresa, pero la mujer había sido extremadamente amable, lo mismo que la noche de su graduación. Era evidente que James le había contado mucho sobre ella, y a Lily le avergonzaba un poco imaginar que también le hubiese comentado sus aristas más oscuras.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él, ya repuesto. —Cuando quieras.

Las preguntas murieron en la punta de la lengua, pues sabía que la salud de Dorea era algo delicado para James. Se apuntó mentalmente preguntar luego, en una ocasión más propicia. El chico le besó el cuello, en silencio, y ella le correspondió apretándose más contra sí, enrendando las piernas.

—Deberíamos dormir, ¿verdad? —se lamentó Lily, contra el pecho del chico. James hizo un ruidito de disgusto.

—Sí —murmuró, aunque parecía querer decir otra cosa. Lily empezó a contar sus latidos, acompasados, hasta que el joven bajó la cabeza para encontrarla.

Se besaron con pereza, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. A Lily se le había vuelto a enrollar la camiseta por encima del ombligo pero le daba igual, más concentrada en echarle los brazos al cuello para no perderse un segundo de contacto.

James le quitó el cabello del medio, para regalarle una caricia lánguida en la mejilla antes de bajar por el hombro, siguiendo camino por su cintura hasta dar con el trasero. Le apretó una nalga sonriendo, con intención, obligando a Lily a despegarse para reírse.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? —replicó con inocencia. La pelirroja resopló, sin perder el humor.

—Ibamos a dormir, ¿verdad?

—Claro —convino él encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a sujetarle el culo. —Así duermo mejor.

Lily negó con la cabeza, incrédula y divertida.

—No tienes remedio.

—Si te molesta me quito —la provocó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Ella solo se acomodó entre las sábanas.

—Debería dormir en la otra cama —le siguió el juego, entrecerrando los ojos con desafío. James se carcajeó y abandonó su sitio para elevar las palmas en señal de inocencia.

—No te atreverías.

Lily sonrió.

—No —aseguró, resignada. Se alejó un palmo —todo lo que permitía ese colchón estrecho— para observarlo, dejando que algunos pensamientos que habían estado dándole vueltas en el último tiempo resbalaran hasta su conciencia.

James le sonreía, en ropa interior. Lily se había acosumbrado también a las reacciones de su cuerpo, y había entendido que aunque su miembro respondiese incluso con algunas caricias bienintencionadas, eso no significaba que _necesitaban_ tener sexo.

A veces, solo reaccionaba porque sí. Por ella. Y estaba bien.

—¿Hay algo interesante que ver ahí? —oyó que le decía James, aguantando la risa al ver la concentración con la que observaba su entrepierna dura.

Lily apretó los labios, sonriendo un poco roja.

—Pues sí —respondió sincera. —Hay algo que... —se mordió la lengua, sin estar segura cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Qué?

—No te burles de mí —lo previno, con el índice en alto.

—Jamás lo haría —el chico puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, esa que había perfeccionado tras siete años de trastadas. Lily rodó los ojos, nerviosa y tragó saliva antes de balbucear.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes qué hacer cuando...? —James hizo una mueca de incomprensión que la obligó a ser más clara. —¿Cómo sabes qué hacer aquí?

Se señaló las bragas, el punto exacto en el que se unían sus piernas. El joven parpadeó, hasta que entendió qué era lo que quería decir.

—¿Estás hablando de sexo oral?

Lily lo miró, envidiándolo por poder expresarlo con tanta soltura.

—Sí.

—Pues... —él se sonrió, nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinado. —Práctica, supongo.

Ella sintió toda la sangre agolpándose bajo las mejillas.

—¿Y cómo supiste que iba a gustarte?

—Al principio no lo sabes —terció James, honesto. —Pero... no sé. Es excitante. Calienta solo imaginarlo. Entonces, cuando lo haces es como cuando te masturbas. Sigues tu instinto y disfrutas.

—Pero eso no lo haces con la boca —señaló la pelirroja, resignada. Le tranquilizaba la soltura con la que James hablaba de temas así, le daba confianza. Sentía que podía expresar sus dudas y miedos en voz alta sin temor a ser juzgada, o burlada.

Él iba a oírla, observándola con esos ojos que empezaban a quemar, y darle su opinión sincera.

—Sí, es verdad —concedió James encogiéndose de hombros. Encontró sus ojos para agregar —¿Estás preocupada por eso?

—Un poco —susurró ella, apenada.

—Vamos, Lily, creo que ya quedó claro que aquí haríamos solo lo que estemos de acuerdo en querer —la pinchó él, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. —No seas tonta. Si no quieres hacerlo, no pasa nada. No estás obligada a nada conmigo. No deberías estarlo con nadie, pero mucho menos conmigo.

—No es que no _quiera_ —puntualizó la joven, en necesidad de que entendiera. —Pero me da... No sé, ¿miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

—A hacerlo mal —confesó Lily torciendo el gesto. Estaba siendo increíblemente sincera. —A morderte, o lastimarte algo así. A que no me guste.

James la abrazó, echándose encima con todo su peso muerto, para sorpresa de la chica que se dejó hacer.

—¿Qué...?

—Eres jodidamente adorable —murmuró contra su hombro, antes de apartarse para permitirle respirar. —Y estoy jodidamente caliente, pero no importa. Lily, deja de darle vueltas a todo, ¿sí? Ya sé que está en tu ser preocuparte por cada cosa, pero no tienes que hacerlo aquí —hizo un gesto para abarcar la cama donde estaban tumbados. —Esto es espacio libre de preocupaciones. Certificado por James Potter.

—Eres un tonto —se rió la pelirroja, aflojando los nervios.

—Pero así me quieres —replicó el joven con la sonrisa más grande. —Déjalo correr, ¿vale? Por supuesto que me gustaría intentar, no voy a negarte, pero no tienes que sentirte obligada o presionada. Si dejas que fluya, vas a disfrutarlo más luego.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan sensato en algunas cosas y tan obtuso en otras —respondió Lily, tomándolo con ambas manos por el rostro para estamparle un sonoro beso en los labios. —De verdad, a veces quiero golpearte.

—Puedes besarme, creo que es mejor.

—Sí —Lily sonrió, sintiendo aquel líquido espeso que la asaltaba siempre que estaba con él, deslizándose desde la punta de sus pechos hacia abajo, volviéndola fuego viscoso, músculos de papel. —O tal vez...

Se retorció para descender entre las sábanas, ante la mirada pasmada de James, que se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Lily tironear del elástico de su ropa interior. La pelirroja respiró sobre su miembro, con ojo casi clínico.

Nerviosa, primero recogió la gota de semen que se escurría apenas, mojándose los labios para anticipar el sabor.

—Me avisas si te hago daño —susurró, con el corazón a mil y la ansiedad mezclada de excitación.

—Sí —repuso James con la voz estrangulada.

—Eres el único que me ha dado ganas de hacer esto —confesó, antes de abrir la boca para paladear sin presiones aquello con lo que había pensado desde hacía varios días.

James resopló y ahogó un gemido brusco, erizándole toda la piel.

Definitivamente se sentía bien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Septiembre de 1978**

Marlenne faltó al siguiente entrenamiento.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, aunque su ausencia se podía sentir en el aire. Esa vez, Dorcas había estado un poco más taimada —Alice la había acompañado, y equilibraba la fiereza y las ganas de joder con un poco de dulzura y sensatez—, sin tener un blanco dispuesto como la última vez.

—Creo que te respeta —le había susurrado Peter a la pelirroja en un alto, agitado, junto a James. Lily no había entendido hasta que los vio señalando la figura grácil de la chica defendiéndose con maestría de Remus y Sirius. —Por eso no se mete contigo.

Habían aprendido que Dorcas era una versión femenina de Sirius, sin filtro y con mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, había algo distinto entre los dos, algo que hacía que Lily recelase de la chica, y tratara de mantenerse al margen.

Alice la había abordado al finalizar la práctica, pasándose el brazo por la frente para restañarse el sudor.

—Lo siento mucho —le había dicho en voz baja, sincera. Por el contrario, aunque Lily se sentía reticente frente a su amiga, no le ocurría lo mismo con Alice. La muchacha tenía una expresión amable y algo sufrida, que le daban ganas de ofrecerle un abrazo. Era muy buena con la varita, había estado practicando con ella, pero parecía que solo quería pasar desapercibida.

La pelirroja intuía que se llevaría muy bien con Remus.

—No siempre es así, te lo juro —siguió, sin darse cuenta de que Lily no la seguía. —Está de mal humor desde hace días.

—¿Hablas de Dorcas?

—Sí —Alice esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, sentándose a su lado. —Volvió a discutir con Benji y eso... la pone un poco...

—¿Insoportable? —ayudó Lily, cómplice. Alice se rió.

—Exacto. Ya vas a entenderlos, cuando los veas —explicó, desestimándolo con un gesto. Benji era el rubio apocado que había conocido en las reuniones —lo recordaba vagamente en Hogwarts—, casi no lo había oido hablar. —De verdad lo siento mucho. Y no solo por tu amiga —Al torció el gesto, en clara reprobación. —También por Sirius. No sé qué mierda está tratando de demostrar ella con esto, pero Ben está furioso. Y esta vez no merece defensa posible.

Luego de eso habían hablado un poco más —Lily había comprendido que existía un vínculo mucho más profundo de lo aparente entre ellas, Benji y Frank—, y luego de muchas disculpas, Alice le había cedido su sitio a Ojoloco que seguía farfullando órdenes.

—Dile a McKinnon que si vuelve a esfumarse, va a tener más problemas que los que puede encontrar en casa —ladró, hosco, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pata de palo. A la pelirroja todavía le intimiadaba un poco aquel viejo Auror tan duro y reacio, por lo que asintió rápido con la cabeza. —No estamos para juegos de niños.

—Ella solo... —no tuvo la agilidad para inventarse una excusa, y de cualquier manera dudaba que Moody fuese a creerle.

—Si no le interesa esto, puede marcharse —masculló el hombre. —Nadie la obliga.

—¡Claro que le interesa!

—Bien. Espero verla la próxima.

—Sí.

James había salido de algún lugar para darle apoyo moral a Lily, pero la alcanzó cuando Moody ya se marchaba rengueando. Fue el único que alcanzó a ver la mueca de Sirius, atento a la conversación.

Había sido el único que no había preguntado por Mar.

Pocos días después del entrenamiento, Lily prácticamente había asaltado Manchester. Le había dado igual si se encontraba con Chris, con el señor McKinnon o con el mismísimo Merlín, hacía demasiado que Mar no le respondía las cartas y su preocupación ya se estaba tiñendo de negros presagios.

La casa de la joven no tenía hechizos de protección, por lo que solo se apareció en el jardín y ofreció unos minutos para que, si había alguien dentro, pudiesen recibirla.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue lo único que encontró al ingresar. Asustada, había escalado de dos en dos hasta la segunda planta, dando con el cuarto de Mar vacío y revuelto.

¿Dónde mierda estaba?

Lily estaba por marcharse, para avisarle a Remus y a los demás, cuando otra puerta abierta llamó su atención, justo al lado de la habitación de la chica.

Cuando la pelirroja dio con Mar, aovillada en la cama de Marilyn, comprendió todo de golpe.

Fue dificíl convencerla de salir de allí, pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a permitir que siguiese deprimiéndose de esa manera. Casi a rastras, sacó a Mar al borde de la catatonia, pensando rápidamente qué hacer o a dónde llevarla. Su madre iba a morirse del susto, y de cualquier manera, ya le había avisado que se marcharía a Canterbury esa tarde.

Resignada, se aparecieron en el jardín de los Potter, donde el cielo plomizo las recibió, junto a la mueca preocupada de James.

Horas después, Lily dejaba a Mar a solas en una de las miles de habitaciones disponibles en la mansión. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero le había ofrecido un café fuerte y un poco de color le había regresado a las mejillas.

—Mar, ella estará mejor en el castillo que en tu casa —le había musitado la chica, sincera, apretándole fuerte la mano. —Piensa eso.

—Ya sé —le había respondido Mar con una sonrisa escalofriante. —Ya sé que va a estar bien.

—¿Y entonces?

Los ojos huecos de Mar habían centelleado, vacíos.

—No tengo idea.

Desanimada, Lily había bajado las escaleras para dar con James, que picoteaba un paquete de brujas fritas sin ganas.

—Ya sabe que está aquí —dijo sin más, al verla. Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Estar entre ellos es agotador.

—Ajá —convino el chico. —Le rogué que la dejara en paz, pero no sé cuánto caso va a hacerme.

—Es Sirius —replicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros. —Siempre hace lo que le da la maldita gana.

—Cierto. ¿Crees que deba llamar a Remus?

—Si llegan a pelear voy a hechizarlos —repuso Lily, negando con la cabeza. —Mar no está para las estupideces de Sirius.

—No quiero que me creas un insensible... —titubeó James, limpiándose los dedos contra el pantalón. —Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Mar estuvo en Hogwarts siete años.

—Como todos —Lily frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Exacto —aceptó James con una mueca. —¿Por qué le afecta tanto esto, si de cualquier manera había estado lejos de su hermana todos estos años?

—Sí, es cierto —corroboró la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste. —Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora es ella la que está aquí sin poder hacer nada, encerrada y asfixiada por ese... ya sabes —suspiró. —Aunque... ¿sabes? A veces pienso que Mar es quien más necesita a Marilyn, y no al revés.

—No tengo hermanos así que no podría decirlo con seguridad, pero... ella se aferra demasiado a la niña, ¿no crees?

—Mar cree que es lo único que tiene —dijo Lily en voz baja. —Además de nosotras.

—No es verdad.

—Es difícil hacerle creer lo contrario —replicó la chica, haciéndole una rápida caricia en el brazo. —De verdad no sé cómo hacer para ayudarla, siento que se aleja cada vez más y...

El lamento de Lily se vio interrumpido por dos sonoros golpes en la puerta principal, que hicieron eco hasta la sala. Alarmados, intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de sacar las varitas y dirigirse al recibidor.

James fue el que abrió, al reconocer a quién estaba llamando.

—¿Alphard? —se extrañó, al ver al viejo cascarrabias en su puerta, agitado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eres el chico Potter, verdad? —farfulló el hombre a la carrera, empujándolos para entrar. Lily cerró con cuidado, anonadada. —Vaya, la última vez que te vi creo que llevabas pañales.

James estaba demasiado sorprendido para replicar.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —soltó, parpadeando.

—¿Sirius vive aquí, no? —respondió el viejo, dando un paso al frente y mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperase que su sobrino saliese de detrás de los tapices.

—Sí, está arriba.

—Tengo que hablar con el.

—Vale —James titubeó, haciéndole un gesto a Lily. —¿Es algo grave?

—Andrómeda acaba de decírmelo —explicó Alphard, nervioso y apenado. —Esta familia es un puto desastre.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a intervenir la pelirroja, sin entender.

—Es Regulus —masculló el viejo, frotándose la frente. —Regulus. No está en el colegio. No regresó a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué?

—Andy dice que se unió a los mortífagos.

—Mierda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Septiembre de 1978**

—No sabía que estabas aquí.

Mar ni siquiera se molestó en pesar si estaba mintiendo. Llevaba más de un cuarto de hora en la misma posición, a pesar de que los músculos se le habían agarrotado. El cabello le cubría el ángulo hacia la entrada, así que no pudo ver si Sirius se acercaba o se alejaba.

—¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? —escuchó que decía más próximo. Tenía ganas de joder, o de buscar pelea, o de lo que fuese, pero Mar apenas percibía su presencia. —Oye, al menos mírame si te estoy hab... —la chica sintió un fuerte apretón en el hombro que la obligó a voltearse, para encontrar el rostro cabreado de Sirius. —¿Estás llorando?

No lo estaba.

Él la soltó como si quemase, parpadeando y recordando la última vez que había visto esa expresión. Parecía que habían pasado milenios desde las conversaciones a media voz en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando la había encontrado en la misma posición, con la misma cara.

Quebrada.

Sirius dio un paso atrás, incómodo, sopesando si salir de allí y dejarla o intentar por una vez dejar de ser tan jodidamente idiota.

Al final, arrastró una silla del revés y se encaramó a ella, con los codos sobre el respaldo y la atención puesta en ella.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta flotó un momento entre el espacio abierto, antes de alcanzar a Mar. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba frente suyo, con la expresión contraída. Tragó saliva.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo con la voz ronca y la mirada huidiza, clavada en algún punto infinito.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Fingir que te importa.

—Solo dime qué pasó —respondió Sirius al fin, luego de una corta pausa. —¿Por qué no viniste al entrenamiento?

Mar parecía un poco ida, y sus silencios se cosían a la piel del chico, con el recelo de creerlo el definitivo.

—Lo olvidé —susurró al fin.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—En serio lo olvidé.

—¿No fue por Dorcas? —no quería atacarla en ese estado, la pregunta salió despedida sola. Antes de que pudiese atajarla, ya había impactado en el rostro de Mar, que se iriguió apenas para encontrar su mirada.

—No.

—¿Qué te pasa? —repitió Sirius, un poco más brusco. Si se quebraba, tendría que recoger los pedazos, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ese tiempo separados y peleando solo le habían hecho anhelar más los viejos momentos de complicidad desnuda, de diálogos sin sentido.

De todo eso que no debería haber existido.

—Nada.

—Pareces más inferi que nunca, Marlenne —señaló, tratando de mantener la calma. Un rayo lo atravesó entero, anticipando la rabia espesa. —¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo que...?

—No.

Mar se sintió enferma, porque en verdad aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Todavía podía recordar las arcadas, el horror y la sensación de su cuerpo descomponiéndose luego de que Chris se incrustase en su piel, sin permiso pero sin objeción, esa noche maldita. No quería volver a pensarlo y, de cualquier forma, ya tenía suficiente como para añadir más a la pena que arrastraba.

—¿Y entonces qué mierda te ocurre?

Volvió a encontrar su mirada. Mar se dio cuenta que a veces, Sirius podía parecer un cachorro, con las orejas deprimidas y los ojos demasiado grandes, reacio al cariño y paladeando la mordida.

Sus momentos de confidencia retumbaron en la habitación antes de que encontrar la voz para hablar.

—Marilyn se fue.

—¿A dónde?

—A Hogwarts.

—¿Y por eso te ves peor que la mierda? —Sirius se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. —¿No deberías estar llorando de felicidad? Al fin se fue de esa casa del demonio.

—Ya sé —mascullo ella, sin poder expresar en palabras el vacío que sentía con su ausencia. Había intentado explicárselo a Lily, pero sabía que no era racional.

Ella se había marchado muchos más años que la niña, pero no lo sentía igual. Marilyn empezaba a crecer y su protección ya no la alcanzaba. Mar estaba paladeando la inutilidad de su propia existencia. Había regalado su vida para complacer a su hermana.

Sin ella, ya no era nada.

—Mi padre descubrió lo de la Escuela de Sanación —dijo de pronto, sin reflexionarlo. —Me aceptaron. Y no iré.

—¿Qué?

—Tenías razón, Sirius —Mar no escuchó la interrupción, colgada de la mirada atónita que la veía con estupor. Se estaba deshaciendo, pero no le molestaba que él le mirase las víseras derretidas, el alma carbonizada en la esquina. —Al final, sí soy un inferi. Ya no tengo nada aquí ni en ningún lado. Estoy vacía —sonrió con ironía, encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo servía para cuidar de Marilyn y ella ya no lo va a necesitar. No tengo sueños, ni anhelos, y mi padre se encargó de cortar todos los respiros que quise darme.

—¿Tu estás loca o qué? —escupió Sirius, demasiado impresionado para sonar sarcástico. —Estás diciendo puras estupideces, aguarda a que llame a Lily y...

—Sabía que estaba equivocándome cuando empezamos a vernos en la Torre —Mar hizo oídos sordos a sus réplicas, de pronto sumida en un trance esquizofrénico que la obligaba a vomitar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro. Una vez que había empezado a dejar salir, despacito, lo que le atormentaba, su dique de contención se había roto y ya no podía detenerse. —Lo sabía. Tu eras... sigues siendo, demasiado para cualquiera. Y yo ya era de Chris. Siempre lo fui, no puedo negarlo.

—Detente —pidió Sirius, abrumado, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás. Intuía lo que Mar iba a decir, y no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

—Eres como la sanación, ¿sabes? No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, no va a suceder. No era para mí.

—Espera un moment...

—No estoy segura porque nunca me había ocurrido, pero te quiero, Sirius —Mar se puso de pie, laxa, etérea. Parecía mucho más ligera que cuando la había encontrado, aplastada contra el suelo. Sonreía de una manera grotesca, frágil. Sirius entendió que estaba siendo sincera por primera vez en su vida, porque ya no tenía nada qué perder.

Ya lo había perdido todo.

—Lo siento. No debí hacerlo. Fue culpa mía —la garganta del aludido no respondió, sin tener idea qué mierda decir. —Trataré de no discutir más contigo. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a estar en la Orden, tal vez se libran de mí antes de lo esperado. Lo lamento. Nunca quise arrastrarte a mi mierda. Sé que ya tienes suficiente con la tuya.

Sacudió los hombros como si de esa manera se viese al fin libre de pesares, y Sirius se dio cuenta que si era necesario, la llenaría de lo que fuese —de sus gritos, de sus peleas, de él mismo, del infierno completo y líquido— para no volver a sentirla tan hueca como en ese momento.

Un suspiro le borró todo el enojo que sentía, la rabia, la impotencia.

—Mar, solo...

—¡¿Sirius?! —su pensamiento fue arrancado de cuajo cuando oyó los pasos rápidos y su nombre estrangulado, proveniente del corredor. —¡Sirius!

Lily no se extrañó en verlos juntos, estaba demasiado agitada, pálida como la nieve.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó él, abrumado por todo lo que acababa de oír en menos de diez minutos.

—Es-es tu tío —respondió Lily, de manera entrecortada. —Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Alphard?

—Sí —los ojos de la pelirroja se pasearon un momento por Mar antes de regresar al chico, que aguardaba impaciente. —Es tu hermano.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola, hola a todos!_

 _Tengo algunos anuncios, así que trataré de ser breve porque este capítulo ya fue lo suficientemente largo._

 _En primer lugar, hoy en mi país es el día del lector, así que quiero regalarles la entrega número sesenta de Guerra a todos los que están allí y me enviaron reviews, mensajes y comentarios de aliento por todas las plataformas posibles. Siempre lo digo pero no voy a cansarme de afirmar que este fic no sería lo mismo sin su cariño. ¡Los adoro!_

 _Por otro lado, este capítulo fue muy Jily y Blackinnon, lo sé. Como siempre, me quedaron cosas en el tintero, en especial de Al y compañía. Es muy probable que me quede en esta línea temporal en el próximo, para completar lo que faltaba. Aprovecho para decirles que, para la semana siguiente, es recomendable que refresquen el capítulo seis. Allí, escribí una vieja escena que transcurre en octubre de 1978 que no había podido retomar hasta ahora. Con lo que vimos aquí y lo que espero estar contando en el próximo, esa escena va a tomar mucho más sentido. Ya me conocen, me encanta ir adelantando cosas que al final retomo luego de siglos. ¡No me odien!_

 _Y antes de pasar al resumen, tengo que avisarles que el siguiente capítulo no estará el jueves, por dos motivos. Primero, porque no creo tener forma de subirlo —me voy de brevísimas vacaciones— y, por otra parte, el sábado que viene Guerra va a cumplir dos hermosos añitos. Así que vamos a honrarlo con una larga actualización, ¿les parece?_

 _Hay muchas cosas que quería escribir hace tiempo aquí, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Saben que pueden escribirme por review, o por mensaje o buscarme como_ Ceci Tonks _en cualquier red social._

 _¡Los quiero demasiado! Estoy ansiosa por leerlos._

 _Y aquí el resumen._

○ **1978.**

Marzo. _Gryffindor gana la Copa de Quidditch, y James ebrio por el triunfo y la cerveza, tantea los primeros acercamientos más íntimos con Lily. Además se encarga de convencee a Lily de volver a investigar en Brighton, donde asegura que hay algo más que ellos no están viendo._

 _Esa misma noche, Sirius, también borracho por los festejos y la diversión, acaba en la cama con Sally y Jane, coronando así una noche de ensueño._

 _En Brighton, James y Lily logran dar con los mortífagos y mucho más. Se ven frente al mismísimo Voldemort, que los incita a remendar sus errores y unirse a él. Sin embargo ambos lo rechazan, escapando por los pelos del peligro y aterrizando de nuevo en Hogwarts donde alterados le cuentan a Dumbledore lo que ocurrió. El director les asegura que Andrómeda Black está sana y a salvo con su familia, él mismo se estuvo encargando de ello._

 _Tratando de regresar a la normalidad, los estudiantes se preparan para la última excursión a Hogsmeade. Lily está estresada y asustada, con el recuerdo de la pesadilla demasiado cerca y la pelea con Mar que no la deja respirar. Ella y Mary habían quedado con James y Remus para tomar unas cervezas, pero la Hufflepuff nunca llega, aterrada luego de un desagradable encuentro con Mulciber._

 _Son Sirius y Peter quienes dan con ella, para encontrar luego a Marlenne y a Chris discutiendo. Sirius, sin poder contenerse, le propina un puñetazo que lo deja tirado en el piso, ante el asombro de todos sus amigos._

 _No se queda allí y Mar y él discuten a los gritos en Hogsmeade y en el castillo, ganándose el asombro de todos. Los demás evalúan el problema que se traen estos dos sin terminar de entenderlo. Mary, en la enfermería, intenta borrar el mal recuerdo de Mulciber con Remus, que permanece amablemente distante._

 _En el medio del desastre y ya de cara a los exámenes, se da la última luna llena en el castillo, donde los merodeadores deciden disfrutar al máximo la noche de libertad. Pero la cosa no termina muy bien para James, que intercepta a Remus en un momento de descontrol y termina seriamente herido frente a sus amigos. Sirius y Peter, sin saber qué hacer, terminan por acudir a Lily en busca de Mar. Ella, de entre todos, es la indicada para curarlo._

 _De ese episodio, las chicas salen conociendo el secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores. Lily intenta enfadarse con James sin lograrlo, y Mar y Sirius se piden una tregua que termina con ellos desnudos, en una última mañana en la Torre._

 _Lily le asegura a Remus que nada ha cambiado a pesar de saber su condición. Enfrentan todos los exámenes, liberándose al fin del estrés, y la pelirroja consigue hablar sinceramente con Mar. Solucionan sus diferencias, y ella le cuenta lo que ocurrió en Brighton, con Voldemort._

 _Las chicas terminan su año escolar juntas, en los jardines, esperando tiempos mejores._

 _En Londres, Alice y los demás continúan su entrenamiento, cada vez más intenso. Benji y ella encuentran a Dorcas en una situación comprometida, que hace que se enojen aún más con su amiga por tomarse todo de manera tan despreocupada. Benji se encuentra con Tessa para liberar tensión y ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas._

 _Alice, en medio de todo eso, descubre que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no es otro que Bartemius Crouch, el padre de BJ._

Agosto. _Mar enferma luego de la noche de su cumpleaños, en la que se anuncia su compromiso con Chris, por lo que desaparece por una semana entera, preocupando a todos a su alrededor. Lily le cuenta a James toda la confesión que oyó de su amiga, preguntándose qué mierda hacer para ayudarla y si debían poner sobre aviso a Sirius. Además, hablan sobre ellos mismos, y James le asegura que estaba dándole espacio, descartando la absurda idea de que no quisiese estar más con Lily._

 _Remus, igual de estresado que los demás, se aparece de improviso donde Mary, quién le asegura que puede visitarla siempre que quiera, aunque no sepa por qué._

 _Entre todos, piensan cómo poder ayudar a Mar y traer de regreso a Sirius, que está perdido desde la fiesta. Al final aparece como si nada hubiese ocurrido en una reunión de la Orden, jactándose de su última conquista: Dorcas. Su estupidez queda cortada de raíz cuando Mar entra en la sala y Sirius se marcha dando un portazo._

 _Luego de la reunión, Lily y Mar hablan sin tapujos. Mar le asegura que sabrá cómo escurrirse del problema en el que está metida, y que confíe en ella. Además, le pregunta cómo es que supo que amaba a James, dándole a entender que por Sirius estaba sintiendo más de lo que debería._

 _Al final, Lily lo deja estar —luego de consultarlo con James, y ponerse de acuerdo que no era necesario decírselo todo a Sirius de momento— e intenta hacerle más ameno el trago a Mar. Mary y ella insisten en festejar su cumpleaños de cualquier manera, así que pasan una tarde entera en Manchester._

 _Los entrenamientos por parte de la Orden empiezan, al mando de Moody. Sirius y Mar finalmente se vuelven a encontrar, para discutir frente a todos —aderezados por las pullas de Dorcas— y son echados por Ojoloco hasta que decidan ser adultos y resolver sus problemas._

○ **1979.**

Marzo. _Benji, Frank, Al y Caradoc arrastran a Dorcas borracha hasta su casa luego de la gran boda de los Potter. Es el rubio quién se queda con ella, solos, cediendo en parte a las tonterías de la muchacha, pillado por sorpresa. Dorcas le pregunta si volverá a rechazarla y él, estoico, se marcha sin mirar atrás._

 _Días después, Lily y James regresan de su improvisada luna de miel, directo a Canterbury. Se encuentran con Sirius, solo, con ganas de molestarlos y ocultar que está intentando envolver un regalo para Mar —quién se había marchado a casa a hacerse cargo de unos asuntos—. La tontería queda cortada de cuajo cuando son interrumpidos por mortífagos irrumpiendo en el jardín. Dan la alerta y una batalla campal se desata sobre las rosas, que solo empeora cuando el mismísimo Voldemort se materializa. Ofrece una última tregua, un intercambio racional de talento para su causa, que es rechazada de cuajo y deriva en una pelea inminente. Al final, los mortífagos se retiran cuando Moody se presentó con refuerzos del Ministerio._

○ **1980.**

Enero. _Dorcas se recupera y la Orden empieza a ponerse de pie._

 _Lily y James vuelven a hablar luego del funeral de Jane, intentando poner en perspectiva del otro lo que están sintiendo. Lily no quiere abandonar las misiones, considerando la horrible situación,y James quiere protegerla a ella y al bebé. Mar sigue de cerca a Dorcas, que parece más saludable de lo que en verdad está._

 _Caradoc la interroga buscando alguna pista de qué fue lo que pasó cuando la secuestraron. Dorcas no lidia bien con su posición de inválida, termina por discutir con todos, en especial con Benji. Es en una de esas peleas que son avisados de que hay problemas._

 _En Gales, Remus es testigo de un enorme problema que se avecina sobre la Orden. Bellatrix había pedido a los licántropos que consigan dar con Andrómeda Black, para ganarse el favor del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Paralelamente a eso, Sirius y Mar despiertan en Londres, siendo alertados por un grito en la puerta que resulta ser la mismísima Andrómeda, con su hija._

 _Habían secuestrado a Ted. Necesitaban ayuda._

 _Sirius da la alarma y deja a Nymphadora con Mar, que se reune con Lily a esperar. El resto de la Orden planea una emboscada en el sitio en el que Andrómeda supone que tienen a su esposo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Benji llegar con Dorcas._

 _Ella, tozuda, está decidida a pelear con los demás a pesar de no poder moverse. Discuten, y queda rezagada de los demás, que irrumpen en el bar de licántropos para dar con Ted y salir pitando._

 _Los superan en número. James y los demás lo encuentran, con la inesperada ayuda de Remus que estaba allí. Fuera, Dorcas solo empeora todo con su presencia. Los hombres lobo llaman a los mortífagos, haciendo que Bellatrix y Rodolphus se materialicen de inmediato, recrudeciendo la batalla._

 _A pesar de la desventaja, la Orden consigue por los pelos salir ilesa, regresando aprisa a Londres con Ted. Nadie está muy contento con Dorcas, que se arriesgó y puso en peligro a los demás por su empeño en sentirse útil. Al final, es Mar la que la pone en su sitio, dándole una fuerte bofetada._

 _Ahora sí, es todo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	61. LXI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXI**

 _«_ _«It is so easy to see_

 _ **Dysfunction** between you and me_

 _We must free up these tired souls_

 _Before the sadness kills us both_

 _I tried and tried to let you know_

 _I love you, but I'm letting go.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Agosto de 1978**

—Entonces, mañana regresas a Hogwarts —comentó Alice, fingiendo desinterés, mientras creaba dibujos sobre la pálida espalda de BJ. El joven estaba tumbado boca abajo, relajado.

—Sí.

Habían pasado casi todo el verano gris juntos. Aquella vez, al contrario que el año anterior, no había sido solo sexo. Al se había negado en redondo a salir a cenar o algo remotamente similar a una cita, pero las noches que transcurrían en su habitación habían dejado de estar pobladas por completo de gemidos.

Había alcanzado un grado de confidencialidad inmenso para el tiempo que llevaban juntos y aunque Al se guardaba para sí algunas cosas, no se debía al miedo a ser juzgada. Simplemente, no deseaba compartirlo con él.

BJ solía escucharla, atento, y comentaba con frases parcas y certeras.

—¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

Los dibujos siguieron su camino, sinuosos, hasta que BJ se sacudió su tacto para enfrentarla, con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Dímelo.

—No tengo na… —Al se calló al ver la expresión del chico y comprendió que no tenía sentido mentir. —Vale. Dame un momento.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —masculló BJ entonces, adivinando y desinflándose contra las sábanas. —Creí que estábamos bien.

—Lo estamos.

—¿Entonces? —el silencio de Al lo irritó. —¿Es otra vez ese rubio?

—¿Benji? —se descolocó la muchacha, parpadeando. —No, no, todo está bien con él.

O casi, en verdad. Habían tenido momentos muy tensos con él y Dorcas, luego de las rondas o del entrenamiento, porque Benji seguía reprochándole en silencio las actitudes de la chica en el último tiempo.

Había intentado superar la estupidez supina de Dorcas al fanfarronear su última conquista —el idiota de Sirius—, pero cuando se había enterado, por boca de Al, lo que había pasado en Canterbury con Marlenne, la discusión había estallado sin remedio.

—No tienes derecho a meterte así en la vida de las personas —le había dicho una noche, con los dientes apretados. Dorcas lo enfrentaba, altiva.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas así que métete tus sermones en donde te quepan.

—Dor, por favor… —había intentado mediar Frank, sabiendo de antemano el nulo resultado.

—Deja de maltratar a la gente, Dorcas, o vas a arrepentirte.

—¿Quién lo dice? —exclamó ella, pasando por encima la presencia de Frank. —No estabas allí, así que no entiendes una mierda Benji. Deja de fastidiar.

—Sé lo suficiente para comprender que estabas tratando de intimidar a una compañera —la barbilla de la aludida apuntaba al techo, ofuscada. El rubio resopló antes de continuar. —¡A una compañera! ¡Nuestra compañera!

—¡Me llamó idiota!

—¡Porque lo eres!

—¡No te atrevas a defender a esa… a esa… mosquita muerta! —chilló Dorcas, haciendo enormes aspavientos, mientras Frank se tapaba la cara con resignación a su espalda. Alice le había hecho un gesto de resignación.

—¡Marlenne es nuestra compañera!

—¡¿Y ya te llevas con ella mejor que conmigo?!

—No me cambies de tema —Benji había intentado serenarse, con una expresión de fría serenidad. —Si sigues causando problemas en la Orden vas a…

—Vete a la mierda —la chica lo había empujado con la palma abierta, antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón brusco y marcharse de malas maneras, haciendo mucho ruido y dejando tras sí la estela de su desastre.

—¿Entonces qué? —le había exigido BJ, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo —pronunció Al cuidadosamente, tratando de que no se le notara la ansiedad.

—¿Y ahora te acuerdas? —replicó él un poco irónico. —Tuvimos todo el verano para hablar.

—Por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.

BJ suspiró, previendo lo que vendría. Antes de dejarla hablar, decidió confesar algo primero.

—Si pudiera, no regresaría.

—¿Qué? —Al se vio bruscamente desviada de su línea de reflexión, pensando cómo sería la mejor manera de expresarlo en voz alta.

—A Hogwarts —aclaró el chico, parco.

—Pero tienes que graduarte.

—Hay cosas más importantes que eso —contestó BJ haciendo un breve movimiento de hombros. —Reg no va a volver.

Estaba hablando de su amigo. Al parpadeó, confundida.

—Eso es… —quiso dejar escapar la palabra _ridículo_ , pero se contuvo. —¿Por qué no va a regresar?

—Hay cosas más importantes —repitió BJ, mirándola con intensidad. —Pero me dieron el Premio Anual, y… pondría a mi padre completamente en mi contra si no termino los estudios.

—Es que no tiene sentido que…

—Si esperas un año más, luego podremos ser libres —la interrumpió el joven, quitándose el cabello pajizo de los ojos. —Solo tengo que…

—Espera —Alice lo detuvo con las manos en alto. —Déjame hablar.

—¿Qué?

La joven inspiró profundo, inflando el pecho para darse valor.

—Mira, quiero que entiendas algo —previno, haciendo que la cara del chico mutara de desagrado. —Esto que tenemos —se señaló antes de volverse hacia él, abarcando el poco espacio que existía entre sus cuerpos. —No será para siempre. Nos llevamos bien, y… —fracasó en su intento de no parecer un poco avergonzada. —Nunca tuve un sexo igual. Pero… es decir, lo que me has dicho esa vez…

—¿De qué hablas, Alice?

—Me quieres —soltó de sopetón, cuadrando los hombros. —Eso dijiste. Una vez.

—Sí.

—Y yo… —se mordió el labio, intentando controlar los nervios para expresarse correctamente. —También lo hago, en cierta forma.

—¿En cierta forma?

—Nunca voy a amarte, BJ, lo siento —pronunció con cuidado, decidiéndose a ser sincera. —No de esa manera. Yo… ya estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—¿De ese imbécil de pelo negro?

—No hables así de Frank —el tono de Al se endureció. —No es sobre él.

—Tú lo estás haciendo sobre él —le recriminó BJ de mal modo. —Yo veo a dos personas en esta habitación.

—Exacto. Y creo que te mereces mi sinceridad.

—Creí que esa vez había quedado claro —las facciones del joven se habían cincelado en piedra. —Que me querías a mí.

—Sí —se exasperó Al, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. —Es decir… sí, pero no de esta manera. Como… como _amigo_ —sabía que se oía ridículo, y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

—¿Un amigo con el que te pasas desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo? —contestó BJ con limpia ironía.

—Por eso… —Alice alzó la voz para ignorar su pregunta. —Creo que lo mejor será que nuestros caminos se separen aquí. Entiendo que lo que quieres no es lo que yo puedo ofrecer, y antes de que nos hagamos daño, creo que…

—¿Disculpa? —el aludido hincó el codo en el colchón para incorporarse, enojado. —Me parece que no entiendes lo que está ocurriendo.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo ella arrastrando el trasero para quedar a un palmo de distancia. —Por eso me parece prudente…

—¿Prudente?

—Sí, prudente. Lo siento, BJ, pero… no vamos a volvernos a ver cuando regreses a Hogwarts. Ya tomé la decisión.

—No sería la primera vez que rompes una promesa —la provocó el joven, enarcando una ceja.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—También yo.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cínico? —se exasperó Alice, quebrando toda su quietud para ponerse de pie y empezar a vestirse con brusquedad. —Intento ser honesta contigo.

—Y yo sé que no estás siéndolo y que vas a volver. Tu idiota no te quiere, Alice.

—No me importa.

—¿Estás terminándome por alguien que ni siquiera te mira?

—Estoy terminándote porque no quiero que esto vaya más allá.

—¿Más allá de qué? —BJ la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo cuando Al guardó silencio, desviando el rostro. —¿De qué, Alice? —un atisbo de sonrisa retrepó en el rostro del muchacho. —¿Temes enamorarte de mí?

—No —ella se zafó de su agarre, sacudiéndose. —Es lo mejor para los dos. Tienes que concentrarte en terminar los estudios.

—¿Y luego qué? —exigió BJ, rodando los ojos.

—Nuestros caminos nunca se van a juntar —respondió Al luego de una pausa corta, suspirando. —Es la verdad.

—No me vengas con metáforas de mierda —se quejó él, lanzándose contra las almohadas mientras la chica se calzaba sus pantalones. —Al final volverás. Ya lo hiciste una vez.

—¿No te das cuenta que intento que sea definitivo?

—Y yo te aseguro que no lo será.

—Vete a Hogwarts, BJ —Al ya estaba completamente vestida, y lo enfrentaba con seriedad inusitada plantada contra su desnudez. —Continúa tu vida. Yo haré lo mismo con la mía —el aludido había enarcado las cejas, con las manos detrás de la nuca. La expresión de Alice se suavizó. —No todo fue malo, ¿sabes? Conocerte me hizo mucho bien. Ahora puedo entenderme mejor y… estoy segura que vas a encontrar a alguien apropiado para ti. Yo no lo soy.

—Eso lo veremos, ¿no?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Septiembre de 1978**

Remus todavía no sabía que estaba sentado sobre el sillón que sería su condena.

El sol escocés jugaba a las escondidas entre las cortinas de la casa de Mary, pavoneándose por encima de su cabello que, desde su ángulo, se veía de un naranja llameante.

Furioso, atrayente.

Se había demorado todavía más que la semana anterior en la acera de enfrente, observando la última casita antes del rugir del mar como si no quisiese atreverse a entrar. No había querido convertirlo en un hábito, pero le estaba costando todo su empeño no regresar, como un adicto a su heroína, a aquel punto de Edimburgo al refugio de la guerra.

Remus sentía que sentado en aquel sillón, aguardando paciente a que Mary terminase de preparar el té a la mejor manera muggle, no tenía nada de qué temer. No había sombras cernidas encima de su cabeza, esperando para asfixiarlo.

En ese sillón, con el reflejo del cabello de Mary y el olor del té, podía al fin bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo, había alguien que parecía no opinar igual.

Mary le había abierto sin terminar de borrar la mueca de espanto, y Remus no precisó echar un vistazo al interior —eran suficientes las pocas directivas que había obtenido de Ojoloco Moody— para saber que tenía la varita firmemente aferrada en la izquierda.

El susto se le había pasado nada más reconocerlo y con un suspiro casi invisible había dejado paso a una sonrisa sincera.

—Hey.

Remus había querido advertirle que no bajara tan pronto la guardia, sintiéndose un poco ridículo. Aunque a James le habían parecido un insulto las medidas de seguridad propugnadas por Moody, él no era tan reacio a tomarlas en cuenta.

El peligro estaba en todos lados, y por más que pecase de paranoico, le había erizado el vello de la nuca saber que la casa de Mary no tenía protección alguna.

—No te esperaba —había alcanzado a decir la chica haciéndole señas para que ingresase, ya relajada. —Pensé que…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —no era el único que tenía miedo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco cansado.

Remus sonrió y Mary le franqueó el paso hasta el bendito sillón, donde se dejó caer sin remilgos. Oteó la salita pequeña mientras la chica se internaba enseguida en la cocina.

—¿Tu madre no está?

—Tiene turno hasta la noche.

—Vale.

En ese silencio espeso, cargado de sol y té hirviendo, Remus volvía a pensar por qué mierda estaba allí.

Mary era un bálsamo.

Su inocencia, y ante todo, su ignorancia, hacían que el licántropo se sintiese de nuevo un crío un poco estúpido, con la cabeza llena de aire. Le hacía borrar de un plumazo —o de una sonrisa demasiado luminosa— todas las preocupaciones que seguían pesándole en la espalda, cada vez un poco más apretadas, más macizas.

Había querido decirle a Lily que frecuentaba Edimburgo más de la cuenta, pero sabía que la pelirroja no comprendería de manera cabal la cantidad de problemas absurdos que eso traería. Le diría —como ya le había dicho anteriormente— que sus recelos eran ridículos, que él más que nadie tenía derecho a querer.

A quererla.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no era así. Que estaba siguiendo un impulso egoísta y oscuro, nacido de su interior más retorcido, que lo impelía a volver a aparecerse allí, con esa parca expresión neutra que escondía todos los males del mundo.

Estaba poniéndola en riesgo, con todo lo que Lily y Mar se habían esforzado por protegerla.

Pero todo parecía esfumarse —sus recelos, sus dudas, su turbia negación— cuando Mary volvía a abrirle tan ufana de tenerlo allí, un ratito más, solo para ella.

—Pensé que ya no te vería hasta la próxima semana —comentó, cuando el té estuvo listo, tendiéndole una taza humeante.

—Tenía un momento —se justificó él con los ojos bajos. La necesidad le había picado luego de la velada discusión con Sirius, por más que no hacía ni cinco días que se habían encontrado.

—Ya sabes que no me molesta —repuso Mary encogiéndose de hombros. Se había sentado junto a él, en un espacio mucho más íntimo de lo que habían estado en Hogwarts. Lejos del castillo, a Remus se le hacía más difícil imponer la distancia que de cualquier manera no respetaba. La chica se había acomodado a su lado, con una pierna sobre la otra y la mirada atenta a sus reacciones. —¿Has visto a Mar?

—Sí —repuso él haciendo una mueca ante la temperatura de la infusión. Mary lo observó con ansiedad. —Se encuentra bien.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

La chica hizo un mohín infantil.

—Siempre lo haces.

—No es cierto —repuso Remus con tranquilidad.

—Solo ocultas partes de la verdad. En mi mundo eso se llama mentir.

—No es eso lo que…

—Da igual —lo cortó, rodando los ojos. —¿De veras se encuentra bien? —el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y Sirius?

—Sigue siendo Sirius.

Aunque Mary no estaba muy segura de cuál era el significado cabal de esa afirmación, suspiró con pesadez.

—Están siendo ridículos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se quieren —contestó ella con sencillez apabullante. —Lo sé. Conozco a Mar.

—O estás viendo cuentos donde no los hay —contraatacó Remus. Solían tener diferencias en ese punto, al igual que estaban de acuerdo en lo que concernía a Lily y a James. Mary se encontraba empecinada en afirmar que su amiga y Sirius estaban destinados a estar juntos, de alguna forma extraña y poco realista.

—Déjame en paz —lo había amonestado la chica, dándole un manotazo en el hombro que apenas le había hecho cosquillas. —No empieces con todo tu… —hizo un aspaviento, rodéandolo y gesticulando.

—¿Mi… qué?

—¡Tu pesimismo! —Mary encontró la palabra que estaba buscando para señalar el aura que exudaba Remus. —Eso. Quítalo de mi sala.

A su pesar, el licántropo no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Solo trato de ser racional.

—Pesimista. Ahora empezarás con esa idiotez de que no hay almas gemelas y…

—No las hay.

—Sí que las hay —se obcecó Mary, enfurruñada. Se le habían encendido las mejillas, como siempre que discutía con alguien. —Que tu seas aburrido y demasiado estirado para creerlo no significa que no existan.

—Voy a pasar por alto lo primero.

—¿No crees que hay alguien esperando por ti? —la chica ignoró la advertencia divertida de Remus para insistir en el tema. —Quien sea, allá afuera.

Desvió un segundo la mirada hacia la ventana y le dio la oportunidad al joven a tallarle el perfil con los ojos, mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua para no asegurar que no había nadie en el exterior que le interesara.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin, evasivo. Mary regresó su atención saltarina hacia él, empecinada en no dejarlo en paz.

—Pues lo hay. Estoy segura. Y Mar ya encontró la suya.

Remus se sonrió al ver la vehemencia con la que Mary defendía a Sirius, a pesar de apenas conocerlo. Era la única —ni él, ni James, ni siquiera Lily— que parecía apostar por esa extraña pareja que solo parecían querer desgarrarse desde adentro hacia afuera.

—No sé por qué te empeñas en creer cosas que no son.

—Porque lo son.

—Mary, no debes creer todos los cuentos que lees antes de dormir —la instó, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección. La chica le sostuvo la mirada límpida, respirándole en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Ni siquiera los de los monstruos?

—Esos sí —la respuesta salió más baja, sin darse cuenta. Se había quedado admirando de cerca las pecas que Mary tenía en todo el rostro, como un gracioso puente que unía sus orejas. El sol le daba de costado, Remus nunca la había tenido tan cerca. Si estiraba el cuello, podía rozarle la nariz. —Los monstruos no son un juego, ¿sabes?

—Sí —Mary también había disminuido la voz, casi a una exhalación. No tenía sentido negarlo, le estaba mirando los labios y no había caso. Se sentía clavada en su sitio, a un palmo de su rostro y a merced de lo que fuese a decir. —Pero los monstruos andan fuera. Aquí no tengo que preocuparme por nada.

—Deberías —la advertencia ni siquiera tuvo el efecto deseado porque Mary no tuvo tiempo siquiera de replicar.

El sillón sería el único que sabría quién se acercó primero y redujo la distancia porque para ellos, el movimiento fue como observarse en un espejo.

Remus siempre se juraba que hasta allí llegaría, cada vez que sentía el abismo abrirse bajo sus pies al dar un paso más cerca de Mary y más lejos de su destino. Que aquel sería el último paso, porque no podía adentrarse más. No tenía el derecho a ensuciarla de esa manera, a imponerle su propia condena.

Sin embargo no había podido medirse, no de esa manera, si Mary lo estaba mirando así, diciéndole cosas sin sentido y cerca, tan, tan cerca que casi dolía. A Remus le reverberaban las palabras en el cuerpo — _hasta aquí, hasta aquí_ —, mientras besaba a Mary, con las ganas desempolvadas de años perdidos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 de Septiembre de 1978**

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Andrómeda?

La pregunta sonó como un disparo en la sala de los Potter, que de pronto se veía demasiado grande para tan pocas personas. Sirius había bajado detrás de Lily, que le había explicado de manera atropellada lo que su tío les había anticipado antes de buscarlo. Mar los había seguido, muda y alerta, para encontrarse con James esperándolos de pie, tenso, junto a un hombre de cabello cano y barba rala.

—Sirius, cálmate —le había pedido Lily en voz baja cuando él formuló la exigencia, mirando directamente a Alphard sin saludarlo.

Mar decidió fundirse detrás, junto al muro de piedra, alerta al cambio brusco de humor del chico.

—Estoy calmado —replicó él sin dedicarle siquiera un vistazo aireado. —Estoy haciendo una pregunta razonable.

El viejo había levantado las manos para apaciguarlo, pero James fue el primero en atajar a su amigo.

—Lily solo está tratando de ayudar —dijo entre dientes, decidiendo si sería efectivo darle un empujón para que se estuviera quieto.

—Lily puede meterse dónde la llamen —escupió Sirius, sacudiendo los hombros. La aludida abrió la boca, ofendida, pero fue James el que volvió a prevenirle.

—Sirius —los dedos se le clavaron más profundo en el brazo.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Qué mierda dijo Andrómeda —repitió, con fingida calma, sin entonar la pregunta. Alphard suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—No sabía mucho —confesó, cansado. Invitó a su sobrino con un ademán a sentarse, pero Sirius no se movió un ápice de su sitio. —Solo que en Hogwarts no apareció y nadie sabe por qué. Ya es mayor de edad así que supongo que Dumbledore no puede hacer nada —cruzó sus ojos con los presentes antes de girarse directamente a Sirius. —No es un secreto que tu santa madre lo quería de mortífago para lavar... La otra mancha —se veía incómodo, sin saber cómo mencionarlo correctamente.

—La mía.

Mar contuvo la respiración, a la par que los ojos del viejo encontraban los de su sobrinos, intensos.

—No te culpes por esto, hijo —le recomendó con total honestidad. —Esta familia está corrompida hasta los huesos desde muchas generaciones antes de que nacieras.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

—No estoy culpándome —lo contradijo de mal modo. James se dio cuenta que ya Alphard estaba acostumbrado a los humores cíclicos de Sirius. —Ya sé que Reg era imbécil. Pero... —titubeó, y la máscara de rabia se cayó para revelar un poco del profundo río de dudas que lo surcaba. —¿De verdad haría algo así solo porque esa arpía...?

Alphard lo cortó con un gesto de la mano.

—Me pareció que necesitabas saberlo —contestó sin responder su pregunta inconclusa. El aludido no se vio conforme. —Sirius, si es verdad, tu hermano escogió su camino.

—Sí, no lo dudo que lo escogió solito —contraatacó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lily decidió volver a intervenir, con cautela.

—Sirius, no podemos meternos en más problemas de los que...

—Pelirroja, por los huevos de Merlín, calla la puta boca —se exasperó él, volteándose un momento para fulminarla con la mirada y aceptar la dura advertencia de su amigo.

—Sirius.

—No me regañes como a un maldito perro, James —le previno de mal humor, dándose cuenta de que todos allí parecían tomarlo por idiota.

—Lo hace porque te estás comportando como un jodido imbécil con todos —dijo la voz de Mar con firmeza, desde su sitio en la esquina. No había perdido detalle de la conversación y lucía enfadada bajo el flequillo espeso. —Y están tratando de ayudarte.

—Yo no les pedí su puta ayuda —le recriminó Sirius con un ladrido irónico.

—No hagas locuras, hijo, ¿vale? —pidió Alphard, intentando aquietar las aguas. —Vine a advertirte antes de que te enteraras...

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Con un bufido rabioso, el joven había salido intempestivamente, dando un sonoro portazo que reverberó en las viejas paredes de la mansión. Se podían oír sus pasos furiosos sobre la escalera, antes de un nuevo portazo que se oyó en la planta superior. James gruñó, echándose hacia atrás para caer como peso muerto sobre el sillón.

Lily parpadeó. Estaba enojado. No creía que James pudiese tener esa capacidad tan humana.

—Cuando se comporta como un maldito Black me dan ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos —masculló, dejando salir todo su mal humor de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que Alphard seguía ahí y se aclaró la garganta. —Sin ofender.

—No ofende —le aseguró el viejo enseguida, sonriendo con cansancio. —Sé perfectamente cómo es combatir contra esta sangre de mierda —añadió, dándose un golpecito en la muñeca apergaminada.

—Señor Black, gracias por traerle la información —se adelantó la pelirroja, intentando arreglar el estropicio que había dejado Sirius a su paso. No estaba enfadada con él, lo que era toda una novedad. Empezaba ella también a estar en sintonía con la marea de sentimientos confusos que podía generar ese chico.

Le había enternecido el genuino interés de ese hombre por Sirius y, aún más, el enfurruñamiento casi infantil de James para con su amigo, en lo que ella tenía mucho que ver.

—Él es un poco idiota, pero en el fondo está agradecido —le aseguró con una tímida sonrisa, honesta.

Alphard parpadeó, confundido. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había llamado de esa manera.

—No es nada, jovencita —contestó, algo apabullado. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

—Lily —corrigió, en confianza.

—Bien, Lily —James decidió no intervenir, parecía que a Alphard ya le había caído bien. El viejo le sonrió antes de hacer un parco encogimiento de hombros. —Entiendo cómo se encuentra —cambió el peso al otro pie y se rascó la barba rala. —Aunque hubiese tomado un camino distinto al de mi hermano, yo... —hizo un gesto casi disculpándose. —Me hubiese gustado que alguien me informara de su paradero.

—Gracias por cuidar de Sirius, Alphard —le dijo James, sincero desde el sillón.

—Por favor —replicó el viejo algo avergonzado. —Es la única familia que me queda.

Recorró la sala con la mirada un segundo, antes de tomar su capa raída.

—No dejen de echarle un ojo, ¿vale? —pidió, despidiéndose. —Que no cometa imprudencias. No son tiempos para eso.

 **.**

* * *

.

 **15 de Septiembre de 1978**

Mar estaba de pie frente a una gran edificación, con las manos sudadas y el cabello libre al azote del viento. Era la primera vez que salía de casa después de haber regresado de Canterbury, y le había tomado toda la determinación que había podido juntar, trocito a trocito, de debajo de la cama.

Se había obligado a volver a armarse, completa, para ponerse en pie luego del desagradable episodio con Sirius y su tío.

Había vuelto a casa en un silencio casi violento aquella noche, a pesar de que Lily le había rogado que se quedara en la mansión.

Mar se obcecó en regresar a Manchester y había sido James quien al fin le había dado la razón.

—Vale. Te acompañamos.

La pareja se había despedido de ella a algunas cuadras de distancia, prudentes. Lily todavía estaba nerviosa y hubiese jurado que pensaba si había estado bien dejar solo a Sirius. Sin embargo, James la había observado a la cara, con esa manera clara y limpia de hacer las cosas que tenía y le había preguntado

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida había parpadeado y había bajado el rostro.

—Intento estarlo.

Lily la abrazó una última vez, haciendo caso omiso de su incomodidad, susurrándole que contara con ella para lo que fuese necesario antes de girarse con James de la mano para regresar.

Mar había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar después de eso, a pesar de que Chris pululaba por la casa como si fuera suya. Había tomado la bandera de su cuidado, y la trataba como una niña de pecho que no sabía mantenerse con vida. Había conseguido que algún conocido le prestase una elfina por un tiempo, una criatura silenciosa y aterrada que cocinaba las cuatro comidas para ella como si se tratara de un hipogrifo y no una persona.

A su pesar, seguía discutiendo con él.

—No necesito todo esto, Chris —había intentado razonar, lanzando los cubiertos sobre el plato casi lleno, una noche que se sentía harta y asqueada de todo. —De verdad. Llevo dieciocho años pudiendo cuidar de mí misma y de mi hermana.

—No parece —había respondido él, cortante.

—Me estás asfixiando —dijo en voz baja Mar, sincera. —No puedo seguir así.

—No, no puedes —ante la constatación del hecho, la chica había levantado la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Chris, impenetrable. —Por eso estoy aquí.

No había habido manera en el mundo en la que Mar pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión después de aquello. Se había resignado a los cuidados ridículos e intensos de Chris tanto a paliar contra su misma depresión, pero todavía pasaba demasiado tiempo en blanco, en la cama o en el sillón, de cara al resto de su vida.

El aire de Canterbury le había servido para oxigenar sus ideas, por mucho que hubiese vuelto con más cosas que pensar.

No se había martirizado por lo que le había dicho a Sirius. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía libre de un secreto, de un peso muerto y oscuro que la obligaba a bajar la cabeza. Era una bocanada de aire fresco después de días de encierro.

No se arrepentía porque era verdad. Decírselo en la cara le daba la fuerza para enfrentarlo y, con un poco de suerte, superarlo.

Ya conocía su error, era tiempo de remediarlo.

Y no era lo único que deseaba remendar, como fuera.

Verle los ojos a sus sentimientos le había hecho reflexionar, sí, pero lo que la había impelido esa mañana a levantarse, vestirse en brumas y salir en un sigilo absoluto no había sido solamente la ausencia sorda de Chris.

Todo lo que había dicho Alphard Black y lo que creía que Sirius estaba sintiendo en ese momento —no había vuelto a verlo desde aquella noche— le habían brindado perspectiva.

Estaba furioso con su hermano, para ocultar el propio dolor. Las cosas que había conocido por boca del mismo Sirius y lo que intuía sobre la familia Black le borraba casi cualquier duda de que Regulus estuviese hasta el cuello con los mortífagos. Sirius lo sabía, estaba segura, y estaría regodeándose en toda su mierda por no haber podido evitarlo.

El odio que sentía hacia Regulus era un reflejo de la rabia que sentía por haber dejado atrás a su único hermano. Podía jurarlo por aquello que le era más preciado.

Marilyn.

No había podido evitar la comparación, y eso era lo que la había salvado.

Ella todavía estaba a tiempo. Marilyn estaba lejos, sí, pero segura y eso era lo que importaba. En Hogwarts —ella bien lo sabía— la mano de los Burke tiznada de gritos de su padre no alcanzarían a tocarla. Tenía que reponerse por ella, porque nada iba a dañarla en el castillo.

Marilyn crecía feliz y a salvo, lejos de toda esa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Había conseguido que no fuese Regulus, y eso tenía que ser suficiente.

No podía culpar a Sirius por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano, a pesar de todo. Era perfectamente consciente del sacrificio que había significado poner la vida de Marilyn antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso ella misma. Y en parte, se alegraba porque Sirius estaba roto por dentro, sí, pero no había llegado a quebrarse como ella por eso. No conocía a Regulus, pero ya estaba condenada: si ofrecerlo como carne de cañon había significado alejar a Sirius de su familia de mierda, era un precio que podía pagar.

Aunque no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Con esas revelaciones dándole impulso entonces, esa mañana había dejado en la cama las ganas de seguir hundida en la miseria y había decidido dar un paso al frente.

Primero había tomado al fin la pluma para escribirle a su hermana, cosa que llevaba retrasando como una idiota por no creerse capaz. Llevaba a esa niña metida en las entrañas, y saberla a tanta distancia había amenazado con destruirla por completo, rodeada de basura.

Se había compuesto solo para dejarla tranquila y contenta —ella le había escrito la misma noche de su llegada, para anunciarle que había quedado en Hufflepuff—, antes de doblar el pergamino y guardárselo cerca del corazón.

Se había escabullido luego en el escritorio de su padre, a oscuras, y había recogido los documentos que precisaba, con los latidos desbocados atronándole en los oídos. Se había envuelto en una capa demasiado gruesa para la época del año y, preguntándose hasta cuándo seguiría comportándose como una maldita fugitiva en su propia casa, había salido con el sobre abultado pegado al pecho, junto a la carta de su hermana. Decidida.

Y allí estaba, de pie frente a San Mungo. Respiró una última bocanada de aire fresco, extrañamente despejado, antes de ingresar por la entrada escondida.

—¿La Escuela de Sanación? —había preguntado casi tímida en la recepción. La bruja la había observado de arriba abajo por encima de sus anteojos.

—Sexta planta. ¿Tiene cita?

—Sí.

Había estado otro tiempo infinito frente a la puerta de Admisiones, como si esperara que su padre saliera de cualquier pasillo a impedirlo.

Al final, había golpeado tímidamente y se había abierto sola, con un chirrido estridente.

La oficina era enorme y estaba atestada de papeles y memorándums. Se quedó estática sin franquear el marco de la puerta, dudando.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó el único empleado que parecía haber allí, hundido en el desorden, cuando alcanzó a verla. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de atajar un reacio memorándum que volaba sobre su cabeza. A Mar le pareció ridículo que no intentara con la varita.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta, intentando lucir firme. —Lo siento, no tengo cita.

—Está bien, no estoy… —el hombre sonrió, como si le leyera el pensamiento y empezó a rebuscarse los bolsillos para dar con su varita. —Demasiado ocupado.

—Soy Marlenne McKinnon.

El tipo la miró, asombrado, y trastabilló con los archivadores que tenía al lado, haciendo un estrépito enorme de papeles volando. Enrojeciendo hasta la calva incipiente, a gatas detrás del escritorio, logró dar con la varita para arreglar el estropicio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo dijo?

—Mi nombre es Marlenne McKinnon. Tengo entendido que me esperaban la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo de….

—Por favor, tome asiento —la interrumpió el hombre con torpeza agitando la varita para hacer aparecer un sillón lleno de almohadones. —Discúlpeme a mí. No importa, la estábamos esperando.

—¿En serio? —Mar parpadeó estupefacta y apretó más el sobre con los documentos que guardaba en la capa.

—Claro que sí —el tipo esbozó una sonrisa amable, consiguiendo no quedar en ridículo. —Es la promesa de los nuevos ingresantes. No todos los días recibimos recomendaciones del mismísimo Profesor Dumbledore.

Mar hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cara pétrea, sin dejarse impresionar por aquellas palabras que le habían hecho saltar un latido. Con la mano sudada sacó todos los papeles para tendérselos.

—Espero que no falte ninguna documentación.

El tipo tomó ansioso el sobre para revisarlo por encima.

—Por supuesto. Estamos muy contentos de tenerla en nuestra institución, señorita McKinnon.

—Gracias —incómoda, se puso de pie con rigidez para despedirse.

—La esperamos con el inicio del curso.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse, dejando al pobre hombre todavía más atontado. Se escabulló fuera del edificio en tiempo récord, regresando al sol tímido de Londres, sintiéndose como si hubiese jugado una maratón.

Si Sirius no era para ella, entonces la sanación sí lo sería. Con una última inspiración, se dirigió al correo a enviar la carta para Marilyn.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **29 de Septiembre de 1978**

Los días se sucedían como en un borrón nublado, dejándola a Lily un poco mareada. A veces se le antojaba que si le soltaba la mano a James, ese remolino iba a engullirla hasta perderse, ensuciándola con su mierda.

Al final, las cosas se habían encauzado, al menos en parte.

Sirius había dejado sus berrinches y luego de un par de días de tensión, simplemente había fingido que nada ocurría. Fumaba más que nunca y tomó el extraño hábito de leer por encima _El Profeta_ en algún momento del día, pero continuó con sus obligaciones en la tienda de Alphard y con las rondas que le tocaban.

James había discutido con los demás las últimas novedades, llegando a la conclusión de que todavía era demasiado pronto para bajar la guardia.

Remus había fracasado en intentar hablar con él, después de un pobre intento Sirius solo lo había sacado a patadas de la habitación.

—No me toques los huevos, Lunático, ya tengo suficiente sin ti.

La luna llena había pasado sin contratiempos en Dover, aunque los muchachos sospechaban que sus noches tranquilas estaban terminando cuando, a la mañana siguiente, habían encontrado señales inequívocas de que alguien había estado montando guardia fuera de la casa. Y no hacía falta comentarlo para saber que no eran de los suyos.

James no estaba seguro si debía confesarle a Ojoloco su secreto o, al menos, una parte de él.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —lo había amonestado Peter cuando él le comentó sus inseguridades. —Va a matarnos con sus propias manos y luego nos meterá en Azkaban de por vida.

—No exageres —le había pedido James, titubeando. Pero luego de eso, había dejado estar el tema.

Sin embargo, no creía que Moody o Dearborn pasaran la licantropía de Remus por alto por mucho tiempo más. Tenían las lunas contadas, y, a juzgar por lo que sospechaban, dejar a Remus a cargo de la Orden no parecía tan mala idea.

—Les decimos _escoltas_ —les había explicado Edgar Bones con su tranquilidad habitual una tarde luego del entrenamiento. Lily se había lucido y había conseguido desarmar a Benji en menos de un minuto, y James la había aplaudido hasta ponerla del mismo color que su cabello. —A los mortífagos que nos siguen.

—¿Ya tuvieron el honor? —se había metido Gideon, que no había dejado en paz a Sirius. Ambos resollaban, recuperando el aire antes de seguir. No habían logrado tomar suficiente ventaja del otro para declarar la victoria. A Moody empezaba a exasperarle el aire de competencia que se respiraba en Canterbury, pero Caradoc había mascullado que así se trabajaba mejor.

—¿Qué honor? —preguntó Lily con cautela.

—A tener escoltas propios —respondió el pelirrojo. —Fabian y yo tenemos a uno clavado en casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Maravilloso.

—No van a molestarlos tan pronto —contradijo Edgar, rascándose la barba rubia. —Si no llaman demasiado la atención, podrían tardar meses en enterarse que son parte de la Orden y entonces…

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —se carcajeó Gideon, impresionado. —Ella hizo volar medio Londres hace un mes —señaló a Lily con el dedo, que volvió a enrojecer. —Y no vas a decir que los apellidos Potter y Black no dicen nada. Ellos ya saben que están de nuestro lado.

Peter había palidecido, y no le pasó inadvertido a Edgar.

—Puede ser, pero aún no todos —le dirigió una mirada al chico. —Tu y Remus pueden intentar mantener un perfil bajo por ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de Mar? —inquirió Lily, echando un vistazo hacia donde su amiga discutía en voz baja con Moody. Había aprendido en ese tiempo a enfrentar al hosco auror, con el que estaba cuadrando sus horarios y dedicación. Ojoloco le había perdonado su falta de destreza con la varita gracias a sus impresionantes dotes de sanación.

Edgar había dudado, cauteloso.

—Ella viene de una familia… pura —explicó. —No creo que la descubran hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Tiene su apellido a favor.

—¿Algo así como al revés que Sirius? —intervino James, despeinado y con la varita en alto.

—Sí, puede ser. De cualquier manera tienen que estar atentos.

A Lily le quemaban las ganas de solicitar en el Ministerio el permiso para proteger su casa. Lo único que la detenía era que, ciertamente, iba a necesitar una justificación que no podía dar.

No quiero mortífagos en mi portal no era algo que se pudiese decir dentro de los círculos de gobierno sin provocar problemas.

Sin embargo, no había visto ninguna presencia extraña acechando sobre su hogar, o al menos, eso creía. James había intentado tranquilizarla al respecto, incluso proponiéndole poner los hechizos sin importar las disposiciones ministeriales.

Al final, Lily había concluido que estaba exagerando.

Además de sentirse menos presionada por la actitud de Sirius, estaba casi contenta con las noticias que recibía de parte de sus amigas.

Mary les había contado lo que había ocurrido con Remus.

—Cuando nos separamos, me dijo que era todo lo que podía ofrecerme —el relato se había deslucido un poco con la ansiedad que le pintaba el rostro. —Que no le pidiese más, porque no tenía nada —Mar y Lily habían intercambiado una muda mirada de comprensión, entendiendo tanto a su amigo como a la chica que buscaba respuestas en frente suyo.

—Tal vez no está listo para una relación —había aventurado Lily, sin entrar en detalles. —Tienes que respetar sus tiempos.

—Y lo hago —se obcecó Mary, perdida. —Pero… de verdad no puedo entenderlo. Si él… si él me quiere, al menos un poquito, igual que como yo lo quiero a él, ¿eso no es suficiente?

—No —la negativa de Mar había sonado seca, como una daga helada al corazón. Los ojos de la chica la observaron con reproche.

—No voy a exigirle nada —se defendió ella, haciendo aspavientos. —Pero quisiera saber. Qué es lo que en verdad piensa.

—¿Se lo preguntaste?

—Sabes que es más difícil de abrir que una caja fuerte —se exasperó Mary, obligando a Lily a asentir. —Si tan solo…

—Intenta hablar con él —le recomendó la pelirroja, sincera, apretándole la mano. —Si se entienden, podrán avanzar.

—¿Y si lo espanto? —inquirió ella con timidez, licuando en esa pregunta todos sus miedos. Mar resopló.

—Si no lo has hecho hasta ahora…

Aunque no tenía ese propósito, el comentario había distendido la charla y hasta arrancado algunas sonrisas, dejando que la tarde se escurriera entre otras banalidades.

Por otro lado, Mar le había confesado, regresando de Edimburgo, que iba a empezar el curso en la Escuela de Sanación.

—No sé cuánto tiempo podré ocultárselo a mi padre —había dicho en voz baja, con la barbilla pegada al pecho. —O a Chris. Pero es lo que quiero. No me interesa ser egoísta por una vez.

—No estás siendo egoísta —se había escandalizado la pelirroja, frotándole la espalda. —Es genial. Ya sabes que eres brillante, Mar. Y tu padre debería estar orgulloso y alentarlo, no ponerte más trabas.

—Sí… —la chica parecía querer reservarse su juicio. —Da igual. Trataré de hablar con él más adelante.

—Eres un adulto para la ley —siguió Lily, insistente. —No tienes por qué obedecer. Es tu vida, ¿no?

—Claro… —se notaba que Mar no quería ahondar en el tema. —¿Puedo confesarte algo?

—¿Alguna vez tuviste que pedirme permiso? —se sonrió ella.

—Dumbledore me recomendó en la Escuela. Él mismo escribió.

—¿Es en serio?

—Así parece.

—¡Es increíble, Mar! —chilló Lily, exaltada, dejando entrever por una vez lo similar que era a Mary. Le saltó encima y la abrazó con fuerza. —¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Recomendada por el mismo Dumbledore!

Las noticias le habían dado esperanza a la pelirroja de que lo peor había pasado para Mar y que, con un poco de dedicación, volvía a levantar cabeza luego del desastre de su cumpleaños y la partida de Marilyn, lo que la dejaba notablemente tranquila. No había vuelto a faltar a ningún entrenamiento y, por suerte, Dorcas no la había provocado más de lo necesario.

Sirius y ella prácticamente no se miraban.

Todo al fin empezaba a aquietarse.

Escuchó el timbre abajo y corrió para abrir antes que su madre alcanzara la puerta.

—¡Es James! —la previno, logrando que la mujer le hiciera espacio para que abriera.

—Hola.

Ella y James habían tomado un hábito que no sabían dónde había nacido, pero que ya no tenían intención de cortar. Sirius los burlaba, bajo la divertida mirada de Peter, porque se estaban comportando como toda una pareja novata rodeada de algodones de azúcar.

Pero a ella no le molestaba pasar tiempo con él. Se había convertido casi en algo cotidiano tenerlo cerca, ir juntos a las reuniones o que James pasara a recogerla, como en ese momento, para acercarse a su destino.

—Hola —le costaba disminuir la sonrisa cada vez que volvía a verlo, por más que solo hubiesen pasado algunas horas. —¿Nos vamos?

James se había bañado y era evidente que había intentado que su cabello permaneciera pegado a su cráneo, sin éxito.

—¿Te molesta si saludo a tu madre primero? —repuso él con su sonrisa más encantadora. Lily suspiró. Habían quedado en que ella arreglaría una cena con sus padres, pero no podía negar que eso le ocasionaba una ansiedad inquietante. Era la primera vez que presentaría un chico en su casa y no estaba segura qué esperar. James le había dado su espacio para reflexionarlo, pero despacio, tendía sus redes alrededor de la casa.

—De acuerdo —se rindió, sabiendo que sería en vano intentar disuadirlo. No existía nadie más obcecado que él cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. —Pero solo un momento.

Cerró con cuidado tras James y su expresión de victoria, buscando nerviosa a su madre, que se había regresado a la cocina.

—¿Sabes? Aunque estuve varias veces aquí, siempre veo cosas nuevas.

—Seguro deliras, aquí no hay magia.

—Tal vez eso lo hace especial —razonó James, estirando el cuello para ver la televisión.

—¿Mamá? —Lily lo ignoró, esperando que se comportara. O que no se le notaran los torpes nervios. —Ya nos vamos. James quiere saludarte.

La mujer se asomó, cómplice.

—Pensé que estabas apurada, hija —la provocó, quitándose el mandil que usaba en la cocina. —Espera que me arregle un poco, no quisiera que…

—Ay, mamá, así estás bien. Es solo un momento. _Sí_ estamos apurados —replicó la chica, tironeando de su brazo para hacer eso corto y rápido. —Ya. Él es James.

—Encantada, cariño —la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de su hija, se había pasado la mano por el cabello para acomodárselo antes de tendérsela hacia el muchacho que se había girado enseguida al oír sus voces. James le sonrió con ganas, antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia y, en vez de tomarle la mano, se la besó. —Aunque nos habíamos visto en Navidad.

—Quería presentarme formalmente —respondió enseguida él, haciendo que Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su madre, algo avergonzada. —No me gustaría que creyera que soy descortés.

La mamá de Lily parpadeó antes de intercambiar una rápida ojeada con su hija.

—Para nada, cielo —Lily quiso taparse el rostro. James la tenía completamente ganada. —Lily nos habló muy bien de ti.

—Claro —esa vez, él fue el que captó la mirada de la pelirroja, divertido. —¿Le parece si quedamos para cenar con su marido la próxima semana?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero James mantuvo su expresión de inocencia.

—Si Lily quiere, por supuesto.

—¿Qué dices, hija?

—Creo que estaré muy ocupada —replicó ella con los ojos fijos en el joven, solo para hacerlo rabiar. —Mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

—Ustedes acomoden sus días y nosotros nos haremos un espacio, ¿vale? Nos encantaría cenar contigo, James.

—De acuerdo —el chico parecía querer acotar algo más, malicioso, pero Lily se le adelantó.

—Nos vamos, ¿eh? Que las chicas me están esperando.

—Cuídense cariño —se despidió su madre, riéndose ante la mueca de la joven y la última y graciosa reverencia de James. Lily le había dado un coscorrón antes de cruzar la puerta.

—¿Era necesario?

—¿Necesario qué?

—Eso —Lily echó a andar sin esperarlo, enfurruñada como una niña.

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió James con la inocencia pintada en el rostro.

—¡Ser así de… de…! —la pelirroja gesticulaba sin dar con la palabra indicada. —¡ _Encantador_! —lo escupió como si se tratara de una mala palabra. —¡Estoy segura que cuando regrese me preguntará por qué demonios no te invité antes a cenar!

—Eso se preguntaría cualquier madre al verme —se carcajeó James con humor. Lily quiso golpearlo. —Vamos, yo también me pregunto por qué te cuesta tanto, ¿no habíamos dicho que estaba bien?

—Sí —la aludida suspiró, tratando de drenar su frustración. —No es eso, es que…

—¿Estás avergonzada de mí? —se burló James, demasiado sonriente para ser totalmente falso. Ella sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

—Claro que no. No es eso —ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar de esa manera. —No me avergüenzo de ti, ¿estás loco? Si no fueras tú, ni siquiera pensaría en presentarte a mis padres.

James sonrió, esta vez con total honestidad.

—Pero me pone nerviosa, ¿vale? Lo que piensen. Ya sabes que Petunia… No quiero que piensen mal de ti.

—Ven aquí —ante la mueca de frustración de Lily, el muchacho la abrazó con un solo brazo, sin dejar de andar. —Seré encantador, ¿sí? No van a tener ninguna queja.

Ella le ofreció la mejilla, un poco ofuscada, para sentir el beso que iba a calmar sus nervios.

Poco después estaban ya en Bristol, donde vivía Jane y donde habían quedado con las amigas de Lily. La pelirroja había aceptado la compañía de James porque además, sería la primera vez que volvía a reunirse con ellas desde el fatal encuentro en Londres y su posterior decisión de borrarles la memoria.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? —le susurró el chico al oído, y, como se haría costumbre, Lily le creyó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Octubre de 1978**

Pero era evidente que dentro de la cabeza de Sirius, las cosas no estaban quietas y, aunque Mar lo intuía, tuvo la certeza cuando el chasquido en el jardín trasero de su casa resonó contra las paredes de la sala.

Era sábado y estaba disfrutando de su primer respiro en varios días.

El curso había empezado hacía una semana y se sentía exhausta. Eran solo tres veces en la semana, pero esas horas en la Escuela de Sanación parecían hechas especialmente para drenarle todas las fuerzas.

También se sentía pletórica.

Empezaba a sentirse útil, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Había coordinado con Ojoloco, confesando a regañadientes lo que había hecho y cómo lograr que eso permaneciera lejos de los oídos de su padre. Y de los Burke. Moody había gruñido pero al final, había conseguido varios contactos en el medio que le habían facilitado mucho las cosas a la chica.

Chris volvía a estar ocupado, aunque seguía atento a sus movimientos. Por su propia tranquilidad, se había cansado de preguntarle a Mar a dónde mierda iba y simplemente asumía que estaba con sus amigas impuras cuando andaba fuera de casa.

Mar sabía que era un equilibrio muy, muy precario, pero quería aferrarse a él todo el tiempo que pudiese. Había estado repasando los libros que le habían recomendado en el curso, además de los apuntes que había hecho y la información que necesitaba encontrar antes de que Chris llegara, para esconderlos debajo de la cama luego de un simple hechizo encogedor.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la aparición, supo que no era Chris. Él solo entraba por la puerta, era su casa.

Por un segundo, mientras escondía aprisa los libros y pergaminos, creyó que podría tratarse de Lily. Las manos le empezaron a temblar.

No tenía sentido engañarse.

Sirius entró sin que lo fuesen a recibir, ingresando por la puerta trasera y arrastrando los pies por el pasillo en el silencio más ensordecedor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió la chica, encontrándolo a medio camino. No había encendido ninguna luz, por lo que su sombra se recortaba espectral sobre la escalera.

—¿Me ves con ganas de joder? —la voz de Sirius había salido contraída. Mar parpadeó, intentando delinearlo.

—Tienes que irte —lo alertó, buscando controlar el pánico. Si Chris llegaba…

—Creo que estaría teniendo problemas con eso.

—¿Qué…? —entonces, el chico se acercó hasta un resquicio de luz que llegaba del exterior, bañándole el rostro.

Estaba empapado en sangre.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —se horrorizó Mar, tomándolo rápido por el brazo para guiarlo hasta la sala. —Sirius, ¿qué pasó?

—Un pequeño desperfecto —masculló él, tumbándose de lado en el sillón. —Solo haz que pare de sangrar. Yo no pude.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, solo soy imbécil.

Mar quiso replicar de varias formas, pero solo atinó a inspeccionarle la cabeza desde donde tenía un corte espantosamente profundo.

—No voy a tocarte un pelo hasta que no me digas cómo te hiciste eso —susurró, determinada. Podía oler el peligro saliendo de la ropa de Sirius, no era idiota.

—Hace poco no decías eso.

Mar, que había convocado un trapo de la cocina para presionarlo sobre la herida, resopló exasperada y le arrancó un gemido de dolor.

—Habla, imbécil.

—No me des órdenes.

—Si te apareces en mi puto jardín, tengo el derecho a decirte lo que quiera —lo contrarrestó ella, incólume, espiando por encima de la tela empapada de oscuro. Iba a tener que desinfectarlo antes de cerrárselo.

Apestaba a magia negra, estaba segura. Iba a ser difícil que cicatrizara.

—Solo lo hice porque estaba cerca.

—Claro.

—Y eres la única jodidamente enferma con la sangre —siguió, a pesar de que estaba apretando los dientes para no dejar salir ningún sonido.

Mar lanzó el trapo a la mesita y suspiró, buscando la mirada del muchacho.

—Dime quién te hizo esto.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista.

—No alcancé a ver quién. Algún mortífago.

—¿Estás loco?

—Estaban dando vueltas en Canterbury. Solo los seguí.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero saber dónde mierda está Regulus.

—¿Mar?

La recriminación de la chica quedó congelada, al igual que su cuerpo, a medio camino en encontrar su varita para tratar el corte. Sirius levantó la cabeza, alerta, reprimiendo otro lamento.

Su frente le enviaba punzadas de dolor que lo estaban mareando. Concentrarse en la conversación le habían impedido vomitar.

La joven se giró a la puerta y se volvió hacia Sirius, espantada. No había tiempo de nada más.

—¿Mar? —repitió Chris, cerrando la puerta de entrada y encendiendo las luces. —¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí.

Mar aguardó con la calma de la fatalidad a que Chris se acostumbrara a la luminosidad y viese la situación. Sirius quiso levantarse, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Puedo explicarte.

—¿Qué hace el aquí? —increpó el recién llegado, dando dos zancadas al frente. —Mar, ¿qué mierda hace esta escoria en mi casa?

—Cálmate —pidió la chica con una serenidad que no sentía. —Ya se va.

—Esta no es tu casa —intervino el chico, atravesándolo con la mirada ardiente.

—Sirius, por favor.

—Vete de aquí —Chris se saltó la advertencia de Mar, que todavía le sostenía el trapo sobre la cabeza sangrante. —Ahora.

—Espera un momento —volvió a pedir ella, desesperada. —Solo me tomará un segundo curarle…

—¡Te dije que te dejaras de joder con esas manías de medimagia! —estalló el aludido, rojo de furia. —¡Tienes las manos manchadas con sangre que…!

Sirius se había puesto de pie.

—No te atrevas a seguir gritándole así.

—No tengo por qué oír nada de ti —lo desestimó Chris, inspirando profundo para encontrar la calma que le rehuía. —O te marchas o te hecho a hechizos.

Mar observó aterrada como sacaba la varita, y cómo Sirius emulaba su movimiento, reprimiendo otra mueca de dolor y apartándola del medio.

—Deténganse —pidió, regresando su puesto entre ambos. —Ya se va.

—Te pedí que abandonaras toda esta mierda, Mar —le espetó Chris, hiriente, señalando el trapo sucio que había terminado en el suelo. —¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

—Se nota que sabes lo que piensa —se mofó Sirius, con una sonrisa roja. Se le habían teñido los dientes con su propia sangre.

Desesperada, Mar olvidó toda precaución y sacó su propia varita, apuntando a la frente abierta del chico y buscando concentración para cerrarle el corte. Quedaría mal, lo sabía, pero era mejor que nada. Necesitaba que se esfumara cuanto antes de allí.

—Ya está. Ya está —aseveró, nerviosa, mirándolos a ambos. —Sirius por favor…

—Vamos a volver a encontrarnos, Burke —creía ser la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, y Chris no se vio halagado al respecto.

—Espero entonces que el que te haya hecho ese corte sea yo.

—Chris, te lo suplico…

—Mar volverá a arreglarlo.

—Vete —la chica lo empujó con ambas manos, en dirección a la entrada trasera. —No lo empeores.

Sirius pareció dudar un momento, pero bajó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Mar antes de acceder y dejarse arrastrar hacia el jardín. Chris no apartaba los ojos de ambos.

—No va a quedar así.

Mar contuvo la respiración hasta que se escuchó el chasquido, borrando la presencia de Sirius que todavía flotaba en la sala.

Chris permaneció en silencio un tiempo que parecía infinito, mientras la joven caía en la cuenta de que la tregua se había terminado.

Había sido extremadamente paciente con su cuidado, olvidando por el momento los contactos íntimos hasta que él considerase que su salud se hubiese fortalecido. Hasta ese momento.

Mar supo leer en su rostro la determinación del joven. Si no podía acceder a su interior, entonces se encargaría de marcar cada poro de su piel como suyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos, al fin!_

 _Llego a contrareloj, para no cambiar la costumbre. Antes que empiecen mis excusas, les quiero decir que hoy es el aniversario número dos de Guerra, ¡estoy muriendo de felicidad! En verdad, yo quise publicarlo el primero de septiembre, pero ese año esta maldita página estuvo caída y para cuando pude publicarlo ya era tarde. En fin, quedó esta fecha y ya no pude cambiarla._

 _Ahora sí, me disculpo sinceramente porque me tomó un buen rato traer este capítulo, sin mencionar que el ochenta y cinco por ciento de lo que acaban de leer fue escrito en menos de veinticuatro horas. Volví ayer de las vacaciones en las que suponía que algo iba a escribir y lógicamente no pasó, así que tuve que apretar un poco las tuercas para alcanzar, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. Además, se lo debía al mismo fic, porque un aniversario no ocurre todos los días._

 _En fin. Me encantaría saber qué opinan, aunque fue algo bastante de transición. Quise dejar a Sirius y a Mar un poco en segundo plano pero ya ven que ellos aman el protagonismo. También quería mostrarles lo que me había quedado pendiente del anterior, aunque como siempre, apenas pude meter todo lo que quería._

 _Me interesa la línea de Al, porque a partir de este momento va a tomar primer plano. Aunque ya era hora, ¿no? Es tiempo de que ella y Frank demuestren de qué están hechos. También quería contar un poco sobre Remus y Mary porque andamos sospechosamente cerca de enlazar con María. Si aún no lo leyeron, creo que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo._

 _Les recuerdo que también volvemos al ruedo con los otros fics._ **Reclutas** _ya tiene su segundo capítulo, les recomiendo sobre todo a los fans de Dorcas y Benji que se pasen porque ya está su primera viñeta. No sé por cuánto podré mantener este ritmo porque en veinte días —¡veinte días!— estoy finalmente viajando y ya no sé cuándo volveré a tener disponible tiempo y una computadora a la vez para escribir. De momento, los martes y jueves vuelven a ser del mundo de Guerra. De cualquier forma, pueden enterarse de los detalles pequeños en mi cuenta de Twitter o en Facebook, pueden buscarme como **Ceci Tonks** , o enviarme un PM o lo que quieran._

 _También quisiera darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, y esperar que esto no sea demasiado. Siempre me da ansiedad cuando alguien comienza Guerra porque... bueno, porque es enorme y un poco complicado al principio, ya sé. Y me muero por saber si les está gustando o no, o lo que sea._

 _Creo que eso es todo. Como tengo el cerebro embotado de esta carrera contra mi propia vida para publicar, no tengo ni la menor idea qué vendrá luego. Además, todavía tengo que revisar mis anotaciones y ver cómo voy a cuadrar el tiempo que me queda en mi ciudad con los capítulos que querré publicar. No se preocupen, en cuanto tenga un calendario más o menos coherente se los haré saber, por aquí o por las otras plataformas._

 _Quiero agradecerle especialmente —aunque ella se merece mucho más que esta tontería— a_ Vero _por estar siempre ahí, alerta, no importa el momento o el lugar que sea, para darme una mano y fangirlear por horas. Ella es la tercera rueda en este maldito fic que nos consume la vida y estoy segura que no hubiese llegado tan lejos y tan profundo con él de no ser por su presencia al otro lado de la pantalla. También a las demás, a_ Jori _,_ Naza _y_ Luna _, por hacerme el aguante siempre y por soportar todas mis estupideces diarias que les juro, pueden ser miles._

 _Siempre les digo que tengo una parte de mi cabeza, una que no se apaga nunca, que está pensando todo el tiempo en esta historia y en lo que me falta escribir, dónde y cuándo. Ellas se dedican a alimentar esta parte, así que no me queda más que agradecer infinitamente por todo su cariño._

 _Y a todos los demás al otro lado, por supuesto. Cada palabra de aliento para mí cuenta y, definitivamente, estos dos años estuvieron marcados con cosas increíbles y duraderas gracias a este fic. Gracias a ustedes entendí que, aunque sea chiquitito, tengo la capacidad de alcanzar mis sueños. GRACIAS._

 _Llegados a este momento —tanto personal como del fic—, creo que es tiempo de que si aún andan por ahí, me lo hagan saber. No saben lo importante que es para mí no solo que lean, claro, sino que en algún momento se manifiesten para hacérmelo saber. Si no quieren dejar review o no tienen cuenta o lo que sea, saben que pueden encontrarme en cualquier otra plataforma. Soy muy accesible y estoy dispuesta a fangirlear y debatir con todo el mundo porque prácticamente esa es mi vida._

 _Los quiero muchísimo. ¡Nos leemos el jueves!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud_ ,

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	62. LXII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXII**

 _«You've awoken me, but you're choking me_

 _I was so obsessed_

 _Gave you all of me, and now honestly, **I got nothing left**_

 _I loved you dangerously_

 _More than the air that I breathe_

 _Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going_

 _Didn't care if the explosion ruined me.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Nunca volvería a interrumpir un silencio tan violento, tan espeso. Las palabras de Mar bulleron desde su garganta en llamas hacia afuera, certeras como dagas. Ni siquiera había tenido que reflexionarlas.

Estaban allí, guardadas en algún punto de su mente, desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Cállate —había repetido una vez más, dejando mudos a todos los presentes. Le temblaba el puso, con las manos muy calientes y los pies muy fríos. Dorcas se había demorado en regresar el rostro a su sitio, tocándose la mejilla inflamada con las puntas de los dedos, incrédula.

Tenía los ojos más huecos que hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿No te das cuenta que acabas de poner en peligro no solo a todos tus compañeros sino a ti misma? —susurró, enajenada. No necesitaba levantar la voz, nadie había movido un músculo. —¿No te das cuenta que todos aquí están tratando de mantenerte con vida? ¿Todo el esfuerzo no vale para ti una mierda? —Los labios agrietados de Dorcas se habían entreabierto, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Parecía hechizada por lo que Mar le estaba recriminando. —No me importa que lo hagas por mí, ya sé que me odias. No te juzgo. No me importa, volvería a salvarte otra vez, porque eres preciada para las personas que amo. ¿Quieres ver el rostro de Sirius, el rostro de Benji cuando te encontraron? ¿Quieres volver a causarles ese dolor cuando mueras por ser jodidamente imbécil? —Mar sentía la sangre corriendo demasiado deprisa por sus venas, encendida por cosas que le hubiese gustado decir mucho tiempo atrás. Seguía temblando, indignada. —¿Quieres que te muestre cómo encontraron a Alice cuando se enteró lo que te había pasado, lo que tuvo que vivir Frank? ¿Lo que tuvimos que vivir todos? ¿Tan poco vale nuestro esfuerzo, Dorcas? ¿Quieres que te regresemos a la Mansión Lestrange para que terminen su jodido trabajo?

Dorcas cerró la boca, impresionada. Lloraba desde hacía rato, sin un solo espasmo. Las lágrimas solo corrían cuesta abajo, bajo su rostro cincelado en hielo.

—Porque eso es lo que vas a conseguir si sigues actuando así. Morir. Y vas a haberte llevado encima todo nuestro tiempo y nuestra dedicación en ello, porque la única que quiere verse muerta eres tú.

Mar apretó los puños para controlar su propio temblor, antes de escupir todo lo que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—Benji no merece esto. No te merece a ti, que eres caprichosa y egoísta y jamás viste lo que él estaba haciendo por ti. Lo alcanzó un Cruciatus, y aún así estaba buscándote a ti, porque tus ganas de volver a ser la heroína del día taparon el maldito sentido común que espero que alguna vez recuperes. No vales una mierda, Dorcas —los ojos castaños de la aludida parpadearon, dejando caer dos gruesas lágrimas en el momento en el que Mar desviaba por un segundo la mirada para encontrar apoyo en Caradoc. —A partir de hoy harás lo que yo te diga, seguirás el jodido tratamiento y no volverás a salir hasta que lo crea necesario. Tus caprichos no van a volver a costarle dolor a nadie más si puedo evitarlo.

Mar se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si expulsar todo aquello le hubiese drenado por completo las fuerzas.

La sala siguió en un silencio tenso, abrumador. Dorcas abrió la boca sin expulsar sonido, antes de romper al fin el contacto visual con Marlenne y deslizarse despacio, como en cámara lenta, hasta el sitio donde se había desplomado Benji.

Y lo delineó sin prisas, desde el rostro pétreo, más pálido que nunca, hacia abajo, desde donde manaba sangre oscura que seguía manchando el suelo.

Algo se rompió.

Fue imperceptible, porque nadie lo pudo oír incluso en aquel silencio casi obsceno. Algo dentro de Dorcas se rompió, ese dique férreo que contenía todo su dolor estalló, quebrándola en dos.

En menos de un parpadeo, la chica se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, aferrándose a su cintura y chillando de manera inhumana, rota de dolor.

Frank estuvo allí en lo que tarda un corazón en latir, atropellando todo a su paso para poder desplomarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza, entendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Los dedos de Dorcas se clavaron con saña en su espalda, como si necesitara de él para seguir respirando.

—¡QUIERO A AL! —rugió sin soltarse, temblando como una hoja. —¡Necesito ver a Al, Frank, LA NECESITO!

—Tranquila, tranquila —Frank meció su cabeza como una niña pequeña, haciéndole un gesto a Mar que se había quedado de piedra al ver la escena. —Ven aquí, Dor.

El joven asintió apenas, dándole a entender a Mar que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de todo. En un santiamén, Gideon apareció a su lado para ayudarlo a alzar en andas a la chica, que era un manto de llanto convulso, e intentar llevarla hasta su habitación.

—Llévame con Al, por favor…

—Bueno, McKinnon, alguien tenía que decírselo —masculló Moody, huraño, cortando el hechizo que tenía a todos sumidos en la más absoluta quietud. Lily le puso una mano en el hombro a Mar, transmitiéndole su mudo apoyo y de pronto, todos se pusieron en movimiento.

—Iré al Ministerio —decretó Caradoc, que todavía tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto con un sucio trapo que había empapado con su sangre. Mar se había girado, pero él la atajó antes. —No te molestes. Atiende a Fenwick. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Iré contigo —repuso Emmeline, nerviosa. Hestia parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Qué harás en el Ministerio?

—Solo… —la joven se frotó las manos, siguiendo a Caradoc. —Solo quiero irme de aquí. Te veo luego.

Fabian y Hestia cruzaron una mirada cargada mientras los veían marcharse, prestos.

En la otra esquina de la habitación, las cosas se habían caldeado.

Los Tonks seguían encogidos, agradecidos. Mar no estaba segura a quién atender primero, mientras James, haciéndose cargo de la situación, había encontrado una vieja botella de hidromiel escondida bajo la alacena y se disponía a servirles a todos un buen trago de bebida.

La necesitaban.

—Ted solo está inconsciente —le había dicho Lily a Mar, con el aval de Andrómeda, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. —Revisa a Benji primero, anda.

La pelirroja y Peter la habían auxiliado a la mujer y a su niña a incorporarse para poder tomar asiento, ya libre de tensiones.

—Nunca voy a poder agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi familia —había dicho Andrómeda al fin, con Nymphadora en el regazo. La cría había dejado de llorar hacía rato, anonadada con su entorno. Los gritos de Dorcas no la habían asustado, más bien su atención parecía debatirse entre el enorme señor que observaba todo con hosca expresión alerta y la espalda de Mar, que se había inclinado suavemente sobre el rubio.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso —Sirius se había acomodado a su lado, dándole casualmente la espalda a Marlenne. —Hemos tenido…

—No te preocupes —la sonrisa de Andrómeda no le alcanzó los ojos, pero parecía sincera. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia donde Dorcas se había encerrado con los demás, aún se oían algunos lamentos quebrados. —Puedo entenderla.

Aceptó gustosa el vaso que le extendía James en silencio, para sentir cómo la bebida le calentaba las extremidades heladas.

Despacio, de manera resbaladiza, los hechos, las palabras, la cercanía a la muerte empezaban a revivir en su piel, demostrándole lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo.

 _«_ _—Bella va a matarte. Y yo voy a matar a tu_ muggle _. Y a tu hija._ _»_

—Ven, cariño —escuchó que le decía Lily con los brazos extendidos hacia Nymphadora. —Deja descansar un momento a mamá, ¿vale?

—No deberías hacer esfuerzo —le recordó con timidez Peter, que había hincado los codos contra sus rodillas, junto a Sirius. Ella le hizo un gesto de desestimación y James se encogió de hombros.

—Déjala.

Nymphadora la espiaba semi escondida en el pecho de su madre.

—Quiero a Mar.

La pelirroja se sonrió conmovida.

—Ella está ocupada, ¿sí? Va a curar a tu papá luego —Tonks había fruncido los labios, como si no le creyera. —Ven conmigo así no la molestamos, ¿vale?

Con cariño, la quitó de los brazos de su madre para llevársela a la cocina, donde Hestia y Fabian discutían en voz baja, para dejarle a los demás adultos espacio para discutir sin esconder nada.

Mar había logrado con un movimiento de varita que Benji se moviese hasta esa esquina, y en un silencio frágil como un cristal, le había roto la camiseta para poder sanarle el brazo. El chico no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

No hacía ninguna expresión de dolor.

De espaldas, escuchaba a Moody y a los demás juzgando la situación.

—¿Y ahora qué? —exigía la voz de Sirius, de mal humor.

—Vamos a tener que ponerte una guardia —sugirió James, en dirección a la mujer. Andrómeda inspiró profundo.

—No es mi intención causarles más problemas. Ya sé que… aún tienen cosas que resolver.

—Si se van sin protección, volverán a encontrarlos —repuso Peter, angustiado. —Y nada de lo que hicimos hoy tendría sentido.

—Solo quiero paz —murmuró Andrómeda, tapándose la cara por un momento. —Para mi familia.

—Vamos a poner una guardia —decretó Sirius entonces, buscando el apoyo de Moody. El viejo auror gruñó.

—Hablaré con Dumbledore —masculló él, captando la atención de la mujer. —Tal vez tengan que dejar el país. Me parece lo más sensato dadas las… circunstancias.

—No permitiré que mi hermana me quite algo más —se obcecó la mujer, cerrando los ojos. Lucía mucho más mayor de lo que era, con las arrugas de preocupación surcándole la frente. —Nuestro lugar está aquí —añadió, mirando a Moody. —Gracias, pero vamos a arreglárnoslas.

—Y volverán a pedir ayuda cuando los mortífagos les muerdan el culo —contestó Alastor de mal modo. Andrómeda se quedó sin habla. —No tenemos suficiente gente aquí. El Ministerio no ayuda. Estamos solos en esto, Andrómeda. Tienes que entenderlo.

Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Solo queremos vivir en paz —repitió ella, vencida.

—Es lo que todos estamos buscando, ¿no? —susurró Peter, intentando quebrar el ambiente pesado de pesimismo.

—Vamos a encontrar la manera, Andy, no te preocupes —la voz de Sirius se había suavizado, resignado. —No voy a dejarte sola.

—Eres un gran chico, Sirius.

Mar esquivó la barra con un movimiento de cadera para entrar en la cocina, donde las risitas bajas de Lily y Nymphadora no parecían tener terreno estable para florecer. Estaban jugando con los utensilios viejos que había allí, que Emmeline había intentado, en vano, mantener ordenados.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con él —confesó la chica en voz baja, retorciéndose las manos. No dejaba de echar miraditas de soslayo hacia donde había dejado a Benji, con la cabeza floja y las rodillas separadas. Lily se volvió con disimulo para mirarlo, mientras los demás seguían enfrascados en la discusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tiene nada físico, Lily —explicó atropellada. —Es… su interior, no lo sé. Es Dorcas, estoy segura. Dorcas lo está matando desde adentro, y no tengo ni puta idea cómo ayudarlo. Parece como si lo hubiese besado un dementor.

Mar se mordía los labios hasta arrancarse la piel, nerviosa y estresada. Algunas manchas rojas de ansiedad le habían estallado en las mejillas y en el cuello, mientras pasaba su peso de un pie al otro intentando exprimirse el cerebro para dar con algo que pudiese aliviar al rubio.

—¿Si lo llevamos con ella? —sugirió Lily, no muy convencida.

—Necesita calmarse primero —lo descartó Mar de inmediato. —Le hará peor. Necesita… descansar. Lejos de Dorcas. Va a asfixiarse. Llevaba aquí casi un mes, sin salir.

—La ama demasiado —susurró la pelirroja, tratando de distraer a la niña con otra cosa. —No entiendo cómo llegaron hasta esto para…

—Creo que aquí hay un botiquín —Mar no parecía haberla oído, acuclillándose bajo la encimera. —Lo mandaré a su casa con dos medidas de adormidera. Luego… luego enfrentará lo demás.

Con el pulso tembloroso, la chica rebuscó en la caja pobremente surtida, dando con lo necesario para preparar la poción que precisaba. Apresurada, hizo ella misma el té para mezclarlo todo y regresar hacia donde estaba Benji, con la mirada extraviada.

—Mar, él va a estar bien —le dijo Lily antes de volverse hacia Nymphadora que exigía su atención. —Tranquilízate.

Pero la joven no podía hacerlo. Le alteraba el estado del rubio porque podía verse en él, reflejando sus fantasmas más espesos, los momentos más bajos en los que se había envuelto. No quería que alguien tan compuesto, tan sereno y cordial como Benji terminase hundido en su pozo de depresión, porque lo conocía como si fuese su hogar más añorado y sabía que una vez que sus espinas arañaban, ya no volvían a sanar.

Benji parecía colgar entre la cordura y el delirio, y era su deber devolverlo al mundo real.

—Necesito que tomes esto —le pidió en voz baja, asegurándose de darle la espalda a Sirius. No tenía tiempo para sus tonterías.

El joven tardó un segundo en enfocarla con sus ojazos celestes, limpios.

Desgarrados.

—Por favor —insistió Mar, arrodillándose frente a él. Le ofreció la taza humeante cerca del rostro, en una súplica muda.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él con la voz ronca. La joven lo tomó como una victoria. Al menos había conseguido hacerlo hablar.

—Te hará bien.

—¿Dónde está Dorcas?

La expresión de Mar se descompuso. Dejó sobre la barra de la cocina la taza —no creía que el pulso fuese a resistir demasiado sin volcarla— y se inclinó sobre las rodillas del rubio para darse fuerzas.

—Ella va a estar bien, Ben. Ahora necesitamos que tú lo estés.

El aludido se tomó otro largo momento para comprender sus palabras. Luego, despacio, tironeó de sus comisuras para dibujar una sonrisa rota, de ojos desesperados.

—Fue todo mi culpa. Yo… Yo la hice así. Es mi culpa. Me lo merezco.

—Benji, no puedes…

—Todo lo que dijiste es cierto. Debí haber sido yo el que se lo dijera.

—Está bien, Ben —intentó sosegarlo Mar, muy cerca. Le picaban las palmas contra sus rodillas frías, quería abrazarlo.

Nunca le había nacido de sí una necesidad tan imperiosa de consolar a alguien. Fue en ese momento, mientras le sostenía la mirada a Benji, que se dio cuenta que lo consideraba un amigo.

La mueca afiebrada del rubio mutó, y se movió de golpe, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. Benji tenía las palmas grandes, sucias de sangre, ahuecadas de manera perfecta para acunarle el filo de la mandíbula.

—Nunca podré agradecerte esto —musitó, ignorando cómo el cuerpo de Mar se envaraba ante el contacto. Ella quiso separarse, o apaciguar su dolor, pero se quedó impactada de ver cómo sus ojos claros dejaban de anunciar tormenta para lanzarla en todo su esplendor.

Lloraba con una dignidad inquebrantable.

Descansó su frente contra la de Mar, intentando recobrar el oxígeno que se le escapaba, antes de volver a enredarla en ese celeste atormentado.

Fue solo un roce, húmedo, profundamente salado. Mar parpadeó, confundida, demasiado atontada para poder quitárselo de encima. Para cuando sus labios se percataron de lo que ocurría, Benji ya se había separado y volvía a recostar su frente en la de ella, sollozando bajito.

No le había soltado el rostro.

—Quisiera haberme enamorado de ti, Mar —confesó, enfriándole los labios húmedos. —Quisiera… que nada de esto hubiese pasado.

La joven apretó sus manos para poder deshacerse de su agarre. Temblorosa, volvió a tomar la taza olvidada para ofrecérsela, sintiéndose inmensamente reflejada en la desesperación insana de Benji, en todo su dolor, y en todo el amor que tenía en la piel y que no sabía cómo lavar.

—Estaremos bien —murmuró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener razón. Benji sonrió como un niño pequeño, conforme. —Ahora bebe esto, por favor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Enero de 1980**

Para pasar la noche, los gemelos Prewett ofrecieron su piso para acomodar a la familia Tonks, a resguardo, mientras decidían cuál sería el plan a seguir. Sirius había querido que se quedaran en Londres, pero Ojoloco le había advertido que era demasiado evidente. Por más que pusieran guardia y protección, ¿a dónde más iría Bellatrix a buscarlos?

Si bien desconocían la ubicación exacta, sabían que Sirius vivía en Londres. Cambridge era mejor opción.

Además, Gideon quería resarcirse de alguna manera.

Habían tenido que sedar a Dorcas, porque continuaba histérica. Lo había hecho Frank, con esa paciencia infinita que tenía, cuando sus murmullos arrulladores no habían surtido efecto. La joven no había dejado de clamar con la voz al cuello a Alice, sin atender a ninguna otra razón. No tenía fuerza para quitarse a su amigo de encima, y tampoco podía mantenerse en pie debido al esfuerzo ridículo que había hecho en la jornada y el dolor que le atravesaba la cadera flameante.

La acomodó con mimo, pálido como un espectro, arropándola en su cama y asegurándose de que no quedase apoyada sobre su punto de máxima agonía.

No le avergonzó inclinarse para besarle la frente delante de Gideon. Hubiese deseado llorar, pero ya hacía tiempo que había perdido las lágrimas.

Se había dispuesto a salir cuando el pelirrojo lo interceptó, con expresión contraída.

—Espera un momento —le había pedido con la voz enronquecida. —Quisiera… disculparme contigo. Y con Fenwick.

Frank nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida.

—Solo… déjalo así.

La cara atormentada de Gideon lo detuvo, intentando expresarse.

—De verdad yo… —el pelirrojo parecía estar teniendo serios conflictos internos, por lo que Frank apartó la mano de la puerta y se dispuso a oírlo. —No sé qué me pasó. Fue una soberana estupidez.

—No voy a decirte que no —suspiró el chico. Gideon sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé qué mierda me pasa con ella. No pude negarme —desvió la mirada un segundo hacia la cama. Dorcas todavía tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas. —No quise ponerla en peligro. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Ya lo sé —convino Frank con suavidad, sin esforzarse. Estaba siendo sincero. —Ella suele causar ese efecto en las personas.

—Ya sé que le gusta Fenwick —dijo el pelirrojo con brusquedad, poniéndose rígido. —No es lo que piensas. Yo solo…

El joven le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Gideon se callara. De cualquier manera no tenía idea qué era lo que quería decirle.

—Ya pasó —murmuró, derrotado. —Dor está bien. Y nadie salió herido. Es lo que importa.

Ofuscado, Gideon guardó un violento silencio confuso con sus propios sentimientos.

—Frank —lo detuvo una vez más, a punto de abrir la puerta. —No había podido decírtelo, pero… felicidades por… por tu hijo.

Le hubiese gustado poder añadir algo más, lo que fuese, algo que aliviase un poco lo ridículo que se sentía por haber cedido y haber desatado aquel infierno.

Era la primera vez que perdía la cabeza por una cara bonita.

Al final, habían regresado a la sala, acompañado por la sonrisa comprensiva de Frank. Hacia dónde intentaban ultimar detalles de cómo volverían a distribuirse.

Ojoloco no creía que los licántropos fuesen a abandonar su posición en Gales, así que su problema más acuciante era si los mortífagos pretendían volver a joderles la vida por la noche. De cualquier manera, el viejo auror les había deslizado que pronto tendrían que regresar a las tierras galesas para acabar con el foco de amenaza, así como habían logrado aquietar a los gigantes en los montes escoceses.

Pero era la noche lo que les había caído encima y el agotamiento de aquel día imposible.

Por eso Gideon no había dudado en ofrecer el espacio, ante un sorprendido Fabian, que enseguida secundó a su hermano con un solo gesto.

Hacía más de una hora que Benji dormía en la misma silla en la que lo había dejado Mar, con la cabeza laxa contra su pecho. Nymphadora se había dormido en brazos de la joven, luego de que esta revisara a Ted y se asegurase de que no tenía nada severo.

El hombre había despertado solo hacía algunos minutos y recibía aliviado los cariños de su esposa.

—Vamos a dejarlo aquí —indicó Moody, señalando con la pata de palo la esquina donde descansaba el rubio. Él también se había sentado, exhausto.

—No despertará hasta al menos otras veinticuatro horas —aseguró Mar en voz baja. —Creo que las necesita.

—Lo llevaré a la habitación de Al —se apresuró a ofrecerse Frank, presto. Alastor asintió y de inmediato James y Peter lo socorrieron, levitando su cuerpo hacia el cuarto.

—Lo mejor será que Lily y James se queden aquí —señaló Mar, luego de un rápido intercambio con su amiga. —Podrán montar guardia y así Lily no tendría que aparecerse.

—Por mí está bien —convino el joven, regresando con Peter.

—Entonces yo también me quedo aquí —aseguró su amigo, cabeceando.

—Bien, el equipo de Cambridge serán los Prewett y Hestia. ¿Sirius, irás con ellos o…?

El aludido, que había bebido los restos de la botella de hidromiel que había descorchado James más temprano directamente de su pico, miró brevemente a Mar antes de responder.

—Como quieran.

—Lo que quiere decir es que irá dónde Mar tenga que estar —aclaró Lily desde su sitio. James le había hecho lugar en uno de los sillones, y se veía cansada a pesar de no haber sido parte de la pelea. Ninguno tuvo ganas de burlarse de aquella afirmación.

Frank captó la atención de la joven, que estaba acariciándole distraída el cabello a Nymphadora.

—Mar, creo que es tiempo de que Dorcas y Al vuelvan a verse —dijo despacio, como si no se atreviese a terminar de tomar la decisión él solo. —Quiero decir, Dorcas despertará y volverá a ponerse… así si no la ve. Y te aseguro que Al ha recuperado fuerzas en este tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró la aludida. —Llegado este punto, no sé si hubiese sido mejor no distanciarlas.

—No —Frank sonrió con tristeza. —Necesitaban sanar por separado antes de enfrentarse. Pero creo que si Dorcas no encuentra el apoyo de Al pronto… —no completó la frase, porque no era necesario.

Todos allí habían sido testigos de su quiebre.

—De acuerdo —convino al fin Mar, luego de cerrar los ojos por un momento. —Cuando despierte. Y luego, retomará el tratamiento.

—Es su cadera, ¿verdad? —inquirió Gideon, sin poder disimular la ansiedad. Frank también había querido preguntar. —Lo que la tiene así.

Mar se acomodó a la cría sobre el pecho, tomándose su tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas antes de contestar de manera apropiada. El ojo mágico de Alastor estaba fijo en ella.

—Sí, eso creo —murmuró, con la mirada baja. —No le sanó de manera correcta, ya llevaba mal incluso antes de que la encontráramos. Tal vez… con ejercicios, podría recuperar parte de su movilidad.

—¿Parte?

—A como se ve, no creo que pueda volver a caminar con normalidad nunca —expresó la joven en tono monocorde. —Supongo que será difícil de aceptar.

El silencio que sobrevino luego le dio la razón, pues todos pensaban de la misma manera.

—Váyanse ya —cortó Moody el ambiente, haciendo sonar su pata de palo contra el suelo. —Los escoltaré antes de regresar al Ministerio.

Andrómeda, que se había quedado en silencio oyendo las preocupaciones de aquel puñado de críos que le habían salvado la vida —y que intentaban hacerlo con el culo del mundo mágico—, se puso de pie enseguida ante la orden, apretando la mano de Ted que parecía dormitar en el sillón.

—Gracias por todo —repitió por centésima vez en el día, esta vez observando al jefe de la Orden. —No sabía a quién recurrir y…

—Ya dejen los sentimentalismos para después —la cortó Moody con brusquedad, palmeando la mesa para levantarse. —Agradézcanos cuando esta maldita guerra esté terminada.

Hizo señas para ponerse en posición, alertas.

Sirius se acercó a su prima, buscando la sonrisa que le había rehuído toda la tarde.

—No es nada personal contra ti —le comentó en voz baja. —Él solo es así.

—De cualquier manera viviré en deuda con todos.

—No exageres —se giró hacia Mar que intentaba incorporarse con la niña en brazos. —Dámela.

Nymphadora apenas se quejó cuando fue pasada hacia Sirius, que la acomodó enseguida en el hueso de su cadera, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. El chico le hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Andrómeda para que se encargara de Ted.

—Será un viaje corto.

—Si no hay contratiempos.

El pesimismo de Mar esa vez fue infundado. Llegaron a Cambridge con la bruma de la noche cerrada, sin atisbos de movimientos sospechosos a su alrededor. Ojoloco se encargó de reforzar la protección —le daba igual meterse en problemas con el Ministerio a esa altura— y se marchó directo hacia Hogwarts. Necesitaban hablar con Dumbledore.

Hestia, solícita, como si la casa fuese la suya, señaló a los Tonks la habitación más amplia y dónde encontrar lo necesario de querer asearse. La joven lamentó la ausencia de Emmeline, pues nadie había pensado en la cena hasta que las tripas de Fabian rugieron con ímpetu y tuvo que improvisar junto a Andrómeda un magro tentempié con lo que había, puesto a que Mar no tenía idea de cocinar.

Nymphadora despertó para abrazarse a su padre y cenar con él, extrañamente callada. Jugó un poco con su madre y con Hestia, que intentaba distraerse del ambiente enrarecido antes de resolver las guardias.

—Yo me quedaré —había dicho Gideon con un encogimiento de hombros. —Si llega a darme sueño levantaré a Fabian.

Solo Hestia había protestado bajito, pero nadie le había hecho caso. Los Tonks se habían machado enseguida a la habitación que habían dispuesto de manera mágica, luego de agradecer una última vez y Gideon, nervioso, prendió un cigarro que tuvo que pedirle huraño a Sirius, sin poder creer que estaba volviendo a caer por el tabaco.

—Fuma afuera —le había recriminado Hestia con la nariz fruncida, pero el pelirrojo la había ignorado. Fabian se revolvía incómodo.

—¿Quieren ustedes usar la habitación que queda? —señaló a su amiga y a Mar, sintiéndose un poco ridículo. —Nosotros nos apañaremos en la sala.

—Volveremos a Londres —dijo Sirius sin mirar a nadie en especial. —Estarán más cómodos.

—Pero Ojoloco dijo…

—No parece haber peligro —interrumpió el chico encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando las protestas de Hestia. —Volveremos temprano.

Mar no medió palabra, pero siguió los pasos del joven. Sirius solo se puso la chaqueta de un movimiento fluido y, antes de salir por la puerta, se giró hacia Gideon y le lanzó una cajetilla de cigarros, ya empezada.

—Por si los quieres.

Mar se despidió con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, la mirada en el suelo.

Fabian los observó marcharse, impávido.

—Vayan a dormir —los instó su hermano cuando la presencia de los otros ya había desaparecido. —Mañana será un día largo.

Encendió el segundo pitillo y exhaló despacio todo el humo, como si disfrutara de la lenta agonía.

Fabian observó de soslayo a Hestia.

—Vete al cuarto, yo le echaré por aquí —le indicó, fingiendo desinterés. La joven resopló, cansada.

—No seas tonto. Vamos —se incorporó y señaló la puerta. —Gideon, por favor, avísanos cualquier contratiempo.

—Descuida.

Hestia encantó la cama para hacerla mucho más grande, entrando con facilidad tres personas, mientras Fabian se quedaba envarado en la entrada.

—No puedo más —confesó ella en voz baja, quitándose los zapatos y sacando mantas del armario, sabiendo perfectamente dónde guardaban las cosas. —Aunque llevemos una eternidad en esto, sigo teniendo miedo como una cría.

Echó varias capas de edredones y abrigos sobre la cama y se tendió en el borde, vestida por completo. Se apretó las piernas al pecho, abrazada a sí misma, antes de murmurar.

—Buenas noches.

Fabian tardó un largo rato en meterse dentro, del otro costado, dándole la espalda, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla para quitarle el miedo.

Pero no era lo que ocurría en la habitación de al lado, donde Andrómeda y Ted se miraban en silencio, de costado, apretados contra Nymphadora que dormía en el medio.

Ted le recorría las arrugas de preocupación con la yema del dedo, despacio, perezoso.

—¿Vas a contarme qué te hicieron? —musitó la mujer, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un segundo.

—¿Es necesario? —se sonrió él, triste. Andrómeda no contestó. —¿Alguna vez me contaste tú todo lo que te hicieron?

—No es lo mismo —se quejó ella frunciendo los labios. Ted varió la caricia hasta llegar a ellos, obligándola a distenderlos.

—No sufras, Andy —le pidió en un hilo de voz. —Estoy bien.

—Eso puedo verlo —repuso ella con amargura, volviendo a echar una ojeada al cuerpo cubierto por las mantas. Debajo, un rosario de cardenales se extendía por su piel, pintándolo de dolor.

—Solo… me golpearon —cedió Ted haciendo una mueca. —Un poco —agregó, suavizando su expresión. Andrómeda encontró su mano en la mejilla.

—Tuve miedo cada instante —confesó con la voz enronquecida.

—Lo lamento —suspiró él, bajando la mirada. —Tienes el esposo más inútil de la tierra.

—No lo digas ni en broma, Ted —lo reprendió la mujer, apretándole la mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido. —Ya sabes que no es así. Yo…

—Estamos a salvo —interrumpió él, intentando calmar el caudal de penas. No podía soportar el sufrimiento de su esposa. —Es lo que importa.

—Sí —convino Andrómeda, sin convencerse. —Pero… ¿hasta cuándo? —en vez de demostrar la rabia que sentía, la pregunta salió triste, ahogada. —¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos huyendo, escondiéndonos como si…? —boqueó, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Cómo si qué?

Sus miradas se encontraron, chisporroteando.

—Como si fuésemos nosotros los que deberíamos avergonzarnos —susurró, con la expresión mustia.

Ted había dado su vida entera para borrar esa imagen de su rostro.

—Todo va a terminar pronto, Andy —le aseguró, más confiado de lo que debería. —¿Has visto a esos chicos? Son increíbles —se envalentonó, recordando las cortas explicaciones que le habían dado al despertar. —Tienen más agallas que toda la mierda del Ministerio junta —sonrió, algo más compuesto y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. —No pongas esa cara —la conminó al ver que no parecía igual de entusiasmada que él. —Gracias a ellos estamos vivos.

Tenía razón, por lo que Andrómeda guardó silencio, dejándose querer y meciendo los cabellos de su hija, entre ambos. Ted siguió su mano hasta dar con la niña, tomándose su tiempo antes de preguntar

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo tomó? —adivinó su mujer, quitándole algunos mechones del rostro. —Es una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad —contestó, centrada en su hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Marlenne me dijo que sabía que íbamos a morir.

Lo pronunció rápido, sin mirarlo, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas aquel día.

—Mi niña… —la arrulló Ted, igual de conmovido que su mujer, abrazando a ambas con cuidado de no despertar a la niña. —Tuve miedo por ella, Andy —confesó en voz bajísima, un secreto que quedaría prendado a aquella cama. —Fue algo increíble, porque sabía que serías capaz de seguir sin mí. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco —Andrómeda tembló en un espasmo, sin atreverse a contradecirlo. —Pero ella… —el hombre le besó la coronilla a Nymphadora, suspirando. —Era demasiado pequeña para tener solo una mamá.

El agarre de su mujer se hizo firme, casi doloroso.

—No te atrevas —repuso con voz ahogada. —No te atrevas a dejarnos.

—No podría hacerlo —sonrió Ted con absoluta sinceridad, atrapando la mirada oscura de su mujer. —Estuvieron en mí todo el tiempo.

Andrómeda se estiró para besarle los labios, antes de retirarse apenas.

—Vi a Rodolphus —aseguró, antes de tragar grueso. —En la batalla. Él… —se mordió los labios nerviosa, asustada. —Sabe de Dora.

Ted cuadró la mandíbula y volvió a atraerla, besándola con necesidad.

—La guerra va a terminar, Andy —le prometió, sin dejarla ir. —Y esos bastardos no van a ganarnos. Sabes que yo… —buscó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. —Si él vuelve a acercarse, voy a matarlo.

—No —suplicó ella, vencida. —No lo digas. No quiero… no quisiera imaginar que…

—Estoy aquí —le aseveró él, atrapando su mano con fuerza. Andrómeda intentó serenar su respiración, envuelta en aquellos ojos que le habían devuelto la vida.

—Sí —convino, tranquilizándose. —Y Dora está a salvo. Es lo que importa.

—Sí —repitió Ted, besándole el dorso de la mano. Una última caricia lánguida se interpuso entre ellos. —Intenta dormir un poco —le recomendó con suavidad. —Mañana seguiremos adelante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26 de Enero de 1980**

—No debiste —le recriminó Mar en voz baja, encendiendo las luces de la lóbrega salita en la que se había arrastrado Andrómeda introduciéndolos en aquella pesadilla.

—Tú no te resististe —apuntó Sirius sacudiéndose la chaqueta. A pesar de las ojeras casi negras, se veía compuesto, aunque todavía pálido. Rebuscó en la cocinita en busca de la bebida más fuerte que tuviese, para tomar directamente de la botella.

Mar se desplomó en una silla, con todos sus músculos al límite.

—No iba a poder dormir allí —reconoció, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

—Ya lo sé.

Sirius, sigiloso, se acercó hasta ella y le tendió un vaso de whisky, que Mar observó un segundo de reojo antes de aceptar.

Tenía problemas para tolerar el alcohol, pero le parecía que, por esa vez, la bebida iba a aliviarle el dolor en el cuerpo y en el alma.

El joven se sentó a su lado con un tenso chirrido de la silla, mientras ella sorbía de a tragos pequeños, envuelta en llamas.

Apuró lo que le quedaba con una mueca de asco antes de dejar con inusitada fuerza el vaso sobre la superficie de la mesa, golpeándolo y llamando la atención extraviada de Sirius.

—No vuelvas a dejarme atrás —pronunció despacio, algo pastosa, terminando de digerir la bebida. El muchacho la miró, algo sorprendido.

—Necesitábamos que alguien cuidara de la cría —repuso al fin, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Mar se apartó el flequillo y encontró sus ojos.

—Ya sé. Por eso me quedé —aclaró ella, monocorde. —Pero fue solo por eso. Sirius, no soy débil y no voy a quedarme atrás, esperando como una idiota a ver cómo regresan a medias, o no regresan. Esto fue una única excepción.

El aludido hizo un ruidito con la garganta, incrédulo.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

Sirius se echó a reír, rompiendo la seriedad del momento, sin poder creerlo. Mar se envaró, violenta ante su reacción.

—¿Qué? —exigió, con la voz menos firme de lo que esperaba. Sirius se puso una mano en el pecho para controlarse y mirarla de nuevo al rostro, anonadado.

—Mar, acabas de darle el sermón de su vida a Dorcas —le dijo despacio, haciendo una mueca. —Y no voy a quejarme, porque tienes razón. Eres la puta ama del universo cada vez que alguien vuelve en pedazos de una misión… ¿e intentas asegurarme que no eres débil? ¿Estás loca?

Mar parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que decía, y volteó rápidamente la cabeza, algo azorada.

—¿Te estás sonrojando? —se burló Sirius, un tono más bajo, buscándole la barbilla para regresarla a su sitio. —No deberías. Eso fue una buena cachetada. Efectiva.

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo estoy haciendo, te lo digo en serio. Alguien tendría que haberla golpeado hacía tiempo de cualquier forma.

—Creo que me extralimité —masculló Mar en voz baja, mirándose las manos sobre el regazo. —No quería quebrarla de esa manera.

—Ella está quebrada desde que… desde que la encontramos —explicó Sirius torciendo el gesto. —Tal vez ahora empiece a aceptarlo y pueda sobreponerse.

—La conoces bien —su comentario no salió con resentimiento, porque era verdad. No tenía caso envidiar la relación extraña y privilegiada que Sirius tenía con Dorcas, porque no era eso lo que ella quería.

—Sí —confirmó él encogiéndose de hombros. —Y por eso no me preocupa. Sé que va a salir adelante. Es fuerte —ante la mirada huidiza de Mar, el muchacho imprimió un poco más de presión sobre su rostro. —Tú también lo eres. Creo que quedó demostrado hoy que todos en la Orden tienen una mezcla de fortaleza e instinto suicida. De esa forma seguimos resistiendo.

—Estoy aliviada de que todo haya salido bien —confesó Mar en un hilo de voz. —Esa niña…

—Es todo un caso, ¿verdad? —inquirió él, intentando desviar la conversación hacia terrenos menos pantanosos. —Está claro que tiene algo de Black.

—Estaba segura que sus padres iban a morir.

—No es estúpida —terció Sirius, desapegado. Estaba más concentrado en rebuscar en sus bolsillos para dar con un pitillo. —Aunque no nos conoce, sino no lo hubiese pensado.

—Es solo una niña, Sirius —se enojó Mar, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Solo una niña, no debería creer que sus padres van a morir así, tan…

—Lamento informarte que eso es lo que hacen las guerras.

—Es una mierda.

Sirius suspiró la primera bocanada de humo gris, y se frotó la frente revelando lo cansado que estaba.

—Ya sé —pensaba en Remus, y en todo lo que querría decirle cuando decidiera asomar la nariz allí. El maldito idiota tendría demasiadas cosas que explicar, no importaba lo que dijera Ojoloco. —Anda, vamos a dormir.

Envuelto en una nube espesa, se incorporó con un codo sobre la mesa para dirigirse al dormitorio sin mirar atrás. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se hubiese despertado en aquella misma cama, con Mar a su lado, por la pesadilla de Regulus.

Había sido esa misma mañana.

Terminó el pitillo en silencio, relajado por el tabaco y el whisky que le había calentado los músculos y se desvistió aprisa, esperando que Mar se metiese con él en la cama.

Sin embargo, la encontró recostada contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué?

Su única intención había sido dormir —estaba mental y físicamente exhausto, necesitaban recuperarse para el día siguiente—, pero al verla allí, tuvo un impulso casi corpóreo de tirar de su mano para tumbarla en la cama.

—Benji me besó.

—¿Qué? —su intención murió tan rápido como había llegado, descendiendo diez grados en su cuerpo y en el aire.

—No fue como crees —se apresuró a explicar Mar, descruzándose de brazos para alcanzar la cama. Sirius la miraba atónito. —Solo… no sé cómo explicártelo.

—Mira, siempre quise atizar a ese presumido de mierda y no estás ayudando a que…

—Por Merlín, deja de ser tan ridículo —se exasperó la joven, recogiéndose las piernas para meterse vestida debajo de las mantas.

—Marlenne…

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te besó ese imbécil? —masculló Sirius girándola por la cintura para que lo enfrentara. —¿No era que estaba demasiado impactado incluso para decirle algo a Dorcas? ¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo?

—¿Puedes tranquilizarte? —espetó Mar, poniéndole la palma sobre el pecho caliente. —Me asfixias.

—Voy a asfixiarlo a él, no te preocupes.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Entonces mañana puedo besar a Dorcas? —atacó, furioso. Marlenne quiso tironearle del cabello, para ver si así recuperaba algo de cordura.

—Sirius, tú te _acostaste_ con Dorcas. Innumerables veces —puntualizó, sin rencor. Más bien con cansancio. —¿Puedes tener la deferencia de escucharme?

El aludido resopló, pero guardó un parco silencio de labios apretados. Mar suspiró, pasándole la mano por todo el pecho intentando apaciguarlo.

—No fue como lo piensas. No… no lo hizo de manera romántica —intentó explicarse de manera atropellada. La ceja enarcada del muchacho no le dio aliento. —Sirius, Benji está enamorado de Dorcas.

—¿Y qué?

—Solo me agradeció por haberla salvado. Y por lo demás.

—¿Y eso que significa? —Sirius masticó la pregunta hasta lanzarla casi como una amenaza. Mar cortó el contacto con su piel para rodar hasta quedar de frente al techo, con los brazos en cruz. Si no lo miraba podía expresarse mejor.

—No me digas que tú tampoco lo pensaste.

—¿Qué?

—Si… —la chica tragó espeso y continuó. —Si te enamoraras de Dorcas, todo sería más sencillo.

—Nunca podría enamorarme de Dorcas.

—Y si yo lo hiciera de Benji —siguió Mar sin prestarle atención. —¿No lo ves?

—No.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste.

—Todo sería más sencillo —repitió en voz baja.

—¿Y qué? —exigió Sirius arrastrándose para eliminar la distancia que los separaba. —Mírame.

Resignada, Mar se aovilló de lado, permitiendo que los dedos de Sirius le apartaran el flequillo para observarla directo a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta ese… te gusta Benji?

—Claro que sí —murmuró la joven, abatida. —Como amigo. No… —inspiró, buscando las palabras correctas. —Fue muy incómodo cuando él…

A su pesar, Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa demasiado pagada de sí mismo. La abrazó, orgulloso de que ella no sintiera lo mismo con él, amoldándose a su cuerpo.

—Olvida esas estupideces —murmuró contra su coronilla. —No tiene sentido. Sí, tal vez encajaríamos mejor con otras personas…

—Lo haríamos.

—Pero estamos aquí —interrumpió Sirius apretándola más contra sí. —Así que solo olvídalo. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.

—Sí.

Intentó relajarse, sabiéndola a salvo y de nuevo en sus brazos —con Mar nunca podía saber cuándo volvería a tenerla allí—, luego de todo el desastre del día.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó bajito, levantando la cabeza para dar con su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —pidió con las pestañas caídas. —Por favor.

No necesitaba nada más para despertar de golpe.

Sirius la tomó por detrás del cuello para besarla con ganas, sin importarle el olor a alcohol que salía de su boca. Mar resultaba un tónico más relajante y caliente que el mismísimo whisky, y no podía controlar su cuerpo cuando ella le pedía de esa manera.

La joven cerró los ojos, pero no le dejó hacer.

Ella también había pasado un infierno y las palabras de Benji no habían dejado de resonar en su cabeza, al igual que todo lo que se había atrevido a vomitarle a Dorcas, alteradísima hasta la demencia.

Podía entender al rubio, porque si él estuviese prendado de ella, se estaría ahorrando ese dolor incorpóreo que amenazaba con arrastrarlo al borde de la locura. Si Dorcas hubiese ido más lejos en el juego con Sirius, tal vez los estaría salvando a todos de caer al vacío.

Pero si ella no hubiese caído por Sirius, no estaría allí, apresurada por quitarse la ropa sucia para sentir el calor de su piel. Seguiría en Manchester, atada de por vida, asqueada a cualquier contacto humano.

Benji la había besado y le había resultado incómodo, pero no la había enfermado. Hubiese querido abrazarlo, de haber derribado por completo todas sus viejas barreras.

Estaba segura, como había dicho el rubio, que su vida sería mucho más simple si lo hubiese querido a él.

Pero era Sirius el que estaba recorriéndola con ansiedad, con la lengua caliente y las manos desesperadas, ansioso por saberla a su lado. Era él el que había combatido a su lado todos sus fantasmas, y había sido ella la que había intentado levantarlo de sus caídas más bruscas.

Seguían discutiendo, seguía pareciéndole insoportable, pero aún así, era Sirius el que la hacía sentirse viva.

La que la hacía sentirse sin miedo.

—Por favor —pidió en un susurro ahogado, con la erección húmeda del joven en la mano, abriéndole el camino hacia el lugar exacto en el que lo deseaba.

Sirius tenía el rostro demasiado contraído para burlarse de una súplica que, en verdad, era lo que él también estaba buscando. Le tomó las caderas con ambas manos, dejando que Mar lo soltase y enrollase las piernas en su cintura, e ingresó de un solo movimiento fluido que lo hizo gemir de satisfacción.

—Ah, maldición —masculló, agitado, apretándola con fuerza e iniciando las embestidas delirantes en busca de más de aquello que lo volvía loco. Con la vena de la frente hinchada, se concentró un momento en mirar la mueca descompuesta de Mar, con el torso tendido en la cama y el cabello revuelto, tratando de dar con el aire que se le escapaba.

—No… vuelvas… —barbotó el chico, hundido en el frenesí del sexo. —No… lo digas de nuevo.

Mar gimió bajito, abrazándose a su cuello para aumentar la fricción.

—Ya… ya lo sé —consintió agitada, desarmada.

—Quiéreme —exigió Sirius soltando el agarre para tumbarse él contra el colchón y dejándola encaramada sobre su cuerpo. —Quiéreme solo a mí —pidió con la voz ronca, disfrazando de orden su súplica más oscura.

Mar se sacudió en un espasmo de placer cuando Sirius siguió moviéndose debajo suyo, haciéndola agitarse al compás de sus embestidas. Intentó quitarse el cabello de la cara para encontrar su rostro.

—Sí —respondió con la voz ahogada. —¿A quién más… podría querer?

Sirius farfulló una incoherencia y la hizo saltar, enterrándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Enero de 1980**

Marlenne y Frank resolvieron que dejarían descansar al menos un día más a los implicados antes de retirarles la medicación. De esa manera, también Frank tendría tiempo de preparar a Alice para el encuentro.

La Orden estaba inquietamente silenciosa.

No había habido amenazas, ni movimientos extraños fuera de las casas que ya se sabían foco enemigo. Parecía que los mortífagos lo habían dejado estar, cosa que preocupaba a Ojoloco casi tanto como que intentasen volver a atacar.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera los viejos escoltas se personificaron en Londres, o incluso en Cambridge. La serenidad provocaba aún más tensión entre los jóvenes, que no podían dejar de permanecer alerta.

Andrómeda y su familia fueron escoltados por el mismo Ojoloco, Edgar y Emmeline a un sitio recomendado por Dumbledore. Por seguridad, Alastor insistió en que solo ellos supieran dónde era, y no cedió siquiera ante Sirius.

—Si la sacamos con vida fue para que siguiera teniéndola —espetó el auror de mal modo cuando el chico intentó entrometerse. —Deja de intentar ser héroe, Black, ya hiciste suficiente. El resto va por nuestra cuenta.

De esa forma, luego de una última caricia maternal por parte de la mujer y alguna tontería de la niña que intentó colgarse de su pierna, los Tonks se marcharon agradecidos, sin tener idea cuándo volverían a verse.

—Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mi mujer y mi hija —le había susurrado Ted antes de marcharse, en un aparte a Sirius. —Gracias. De verdad.

Le palmeó la espalda antes de esfumarse detrás de su familia, cabizbajo pero entero, aliviado de saberlas a salvo.

Luego de eso, no hubo muchos más contratiempos. Lily y James regresaron, junto con Peter, a El Valle, en tren, luego de arrancarle una promesa a los que quedaban en Londres de que los mantendrían al tanto de todo. Mar quería que Lily descansara, por más que no hubiese tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo. El solo estrés del día anterior ya le había dejado rígido el vientre y no deseaba que eso se mantuviese en el tiempo.

Frank no le había dicho a Alice lo que había ocurrido. Ella había aceptado su cuento tonto, guardándose las sospechas —no había pasado la noche en la casa, y no era estúpida—, pero al saber que Dorcas estaría de camino al día siguiente le había borrado cualquier recelo que hubiese alcanzado a cultivar.

—Necesito que te quedes tranquila —le había pedido Frank, intentando disimular su ansiedad, echándole un vistazo a las muestras de su embarazo. —¿Sí? Si no quieres hacerlo ahora, podemos aguardar un tiempo más a que…

—No —le había interrumpido la joven, recuperando algo de su antiguo ser. —Quiero verla, Frank —le aseguró, sin dudas nublándole los ojos. —Lo necesito —enfatizó, tomándole las manos al joven.

—Está bien —convino Frank, besándole la frente. —No te preocupes por nada.

—¿Vendrá Benji también? —inquirió Al, ansiosa, paladeando de antemano la reunión tan esperada.

—No lo creo —murmuró el aludido, sonriendo y desviando la mirada. —Poco a poco, ¿vale?

Alice había asentido frenética con la cabeza, dispuesta a demostrarles a todos que estaba en completo dominio de sí misma, que podía retomar su vida allí donde se había detenido la noche que BJ le había asegurado que Dorcas estaba en peligro.

Se había esmerado en vestirse, dejando al fin la ropa de cama con la que había vivido las últimas semanas, con cuidado de cubrirse los brazos y las cicatrices resplandecientes. Se había peinado con mimo, asegurándose que su cabellera quedase en su sitio y había encontrado un viejo listón en el cajón de Frank —que estaba segura que era de ella, de la época de Hogwarts— que no había dudado en colocárselo como cuando era estudiante.

Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo se había vuelto humo cuando Frank se había asomado en el comedor de la casa, donde ella fingía leer con una mano en la barriga.

—Alguien quiere verte —sonrió el joven, antes de abrir por completo la puerta para dar paso a alguien detrás de sí.

La emoción se le había quedado atorada a Alice al ver a su amiga, luego de todo ese tiempo. Las manos le temblaron y el libro cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, quebrándose a la mitad.

Dorcas estaba inmóvil, sin atreverse a hacer movimientos. Parecía que le estaba costando esfuerzo permanecer de pie sin la ayuda de los brazos de Frank, que estaba a lado observando de reojo, listo para atajarla.

Se veía horrible.

Estaba increíblemente delgada, más que nunca, y su piel se veía pálida, verdosa. Sus ojos castaños parecían consumir la totalidad de su rostro, impávido. Alice se puso de pie, con la respiración disparada, pero fue Dorcas la primera que reaccionó al verla, delineándola por completo de un solo suspiro.

—Al.

Cayó de rodillas, abrazada a sí misma, sin posibilidad de dejar que Frank la atajase, llorando desgarrada. Alice corrió a su encuentro, sin importarle nada más, con la garganta inflamada de disculpas.

La abrazó con fuerza, regada sobre el suelo, apretándola como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, asegurándose que su tacto no mentía y que era ella la que estaba ahí.

—Dor, Dor… ¡Lo siento tanto! —balbuceó, sollozando sin poder contenerse. —¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! ¡Yo…! —se ahogó con saliva espesa, temblando en espasmos incontrolados. —No pude… no pude…

Dorcas se separó, con el rostro contraído de dolor, para enfrentar a su amiga. Fue en ese momento que escucharon el suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Frank estaba regalándoles la intimidad que tanto estaban necesitando.

—No-no te atrevas —la amenazó, limpiándose bruscamente la cara con el hombro, antes de atrapar las palmas de la chica entre las suyas. —No te atrevas a culparte por esto.

El dolor de Alice se incrementó, bañando el apretón desgarrado que estaba manteniéndolas de una pieza.

—No pude hacer nada, Dor…. Yo solo…. Lo siento tanto.

—Estoy viva —repuso la aludida, con la voz ronca. —Estoy viva, Al. El resto importa una mierda.

Volvieron a abrazarse, rotas de llanto y de alivio de saberse apenas enteras, pero a salvo. Al recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Nunca voy a perdonármelo.

—¿Q-qué cosa?

—Haber… haberte dejado sola esa Navidad —confesó Alice en voz bajísima, recordando las palabras que todavía la mordían en sus pesadillas.

 _«_ _—El Lord quiere a tu amiga Dorcas._ _»_

—Olvídalo —repuso ella con fuerza, un eco de la vieja fortaleza que amenazaba con regresar. —Olvídalo todo, Al. Te… Yo… —hizo una mueca para dejar de llorar como una cría, pero no logró drenar la caída imposible de lágrimas. —Te necesito, Al. Necesito que estés a mi lado.

—Y yo te necesito a ti. Iba a volverme loca si no despertabas —le aseguró, desesperada, aferrándose con todo lo que tenía a sus manos. —Creo que voy a volverme loca si sigo encerrada aquí…

—No podría dejarte sola —sonrió por primera vez Dorcas, con los labios salados. —No cuando… —desvió la mirada hasta el vientre de Al, suficientemente abultado para hacerse notar incluso con aquella camisa tan abrigada. —No podría.

—Esto fue lo que me mantuvo cuerda —confesó su amiga, deshaciéndose parcialmente de su tacto para depositar una de las palmas de Dorcas sobre su estómago. —Esto… y Frank. Siempre Frank.

—Frank merece algo mucho mejor que nosotras, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella, sonriendo de verdad al notar el vientre extendido de Alice, maravillada y triste a la vez. —Mucho mejor que yo. Serán increíbles como padres, te lo juro.

—Él —puntualizó Al, ladeando apenas la cabeza para que no se le notara la pena. —Yo no tanto.

—Vas a serlo —le aseguró su amiga, con la seguridad nacida de lo desconocido. —Al…

—¿Qué?

Dorcas encontró su mirada, y se sintió de nuevo una adolescente libre y fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa si tenía a su lado esos ojos.

—No puedo moverme.

Alice parpadeó, confundida. Dorcas tragó saliva.

—Ellos… La… —inspiró e intentó explicarse. —Las heridas… hay una que… Me duele la cadera. Todo el tiempo —sonrió y retiró la mano del vientre florecido de Alice para tomarse el costado, dejando entrever un poco de la agonía que sentía. —No puedo caminar, ni moverme por mi propio pie y… Es espantoso. Soy…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

—Soy completamente inútil —expresarlo en voz alta la hizo sentirse, de alguna forma, más volátil, más ligera. Necesitaba a Al para poder enfrentar sus miedos, porque era la única en la que había confiado de esa manera todos aquellos años.

Eran un equipo, eran el mejor equipo. Ella, Al, Frank y Ben. Pero ella y Al llevaban algo especial, algo único que no se podía comparar con los chicos, aunque también los quisiese con locura.

Alice era su punto de apoyo y estaba segura que su amiga se sentía de la misma manera. Si podía confesarle la verdad a Al, tal vez, algún día, podría decirla frente al espejo sin tener ganas de arrancarse la vida que le habían dejado.

—No lo eres —repuso la joven, temblorosa. —Solo tienes que esperar y seguir las instrucciones de Mar. Vas a volver a ser la de siempre en un parpadeo.

No comprendió la sonrisa amarga que se extendió por el rostro de Dorcas cuando le dijo eso, pero su amiga decidió no seguir escarbando en la herida.

—Sí —afirmó, conciliadora. —¿Estás bien?

Alice supo que no se refería a su bienestar físico. Estaba preguntándole por ella, por su interior de mareas revueltas y furiosas.

—Lo intento —respondió con honestidad, relajando los hombros. —Es… no fue sencillo, Dor.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas —se impacientó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

—Tampoco tú.

—Vale —consintió Al, volviéndole a apretar las manos. —Saldremos de esta mierda juntas, Dor. Lo hicimos siempre, esta vez no va a cambiar —le aseguró con fiereza, con el ímpetu de un juramento. La aludida asintió, experimentando una paz que le nació desde el centro del pecho que no sentía desde que había despertado en aquella pesadilla.

Alice inspiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados, para eliminar los últimos restos de llanto de su cuerpo, ya más tranquila.

Si Dorcas estaba allí, de alguna manera las cosas iban a resolverse.

El silencio duró poco, porque su amiga, con los labios apretados, la imitó en la búsqueda de serenidad en su cuerpo rebelde, ajeno.

—Al, tengo que decirle a Ben —murmuró entonces, captando de inmediato su atención. Le temblaba la barbilla.

—¿Decirle qué? —inquirió la chica. Dorcas parecía asustada, y otra vez, al borde del llanto.

—Que nunca voy a amar tanto a una persona como lo hago con él —repuso con la voz ahogada. —Ya no me importa nada —confesó, deshaciéndose de su agarre por completo para extender los brazos, en señal de rendición. —Ya lo perdí todo. No tengo nada… —se miró el cuerpo que alguna vez había sido su mejor arma, ese que parecía querer languidecer y arrastrarla directo a la mierda más oscura. —Salvo a él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Enero de 1980**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observando la pared mustia que, ciertamente, necesitaba una pintada. Se había quedado allí, en el sillón de siempre, luego de que Sirius y Marlenne se hubiesen retirado, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

No le había dado demasiada importancia a la mueca de desprecio de su compañero cuando creía que Mar no lo veía, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo irían las cosas en casa de Frank para sentirse aludido.

Tenía la cabeza clara y despejada después del sueño inducido, se había dado una ducha y se había afeitado. Hasta había comido algunas sobras que no sabía quién había dejado en el trasto _muggle_ , y se sentía lo suficientemente compuesto para saber que, cuando Dorcas regresara, tendrían que hablar.

En serio. La situación ya no se sostenía con medias tintas.

No la había visto a pesar de estar ambos en el mismo apartamento, pues él había despertado cuando Frank y ella ya se habían marchado a ver a Alice. No se sentía mal por ello, necesitaba ese momento a solas para poder recuperar la cabeza fría sobre sus hombros.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, junto con una triste llovizna, los hechizos de protección —que el mismo Ojoloco había puesto, a pesar de ser un edificio _muggle_ — se agitaron, revelando que alguien de los suyos había vuelto a ingresar en su perímetro.

Dorcas entró increíblemente compuesta, auxiliada en todo momento por Frank. Benji notó las huellas del llanto en su rostro, pero por lo demás, se veía como un reflejo algo pálido de lo que había sido.

Frank cabeceó en su dirección antes de sentarla en una de las sillas, algo alejada de donde estaba el rubio.

—Así está bien, gracias —musitó la chica, domesticada, haciéndole un gesto a Frank. Simulaba que estaban solos, pero Benji no encontró voz para hacerse notar.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —inquirió su amigo, solícito. Dorcas pareció comunicarse con la mirada con él antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Edgar y Fabian se quedarán esta noche —anunció entonces el joven, enderezándose y observando a su amigo. —Deben estar al caer, ¿vale? No duden en llamarme si tienen… por cualquier cosa.

—Ve con Al —lo instó Dorcas con un ademán, despidiéndose. Frank le besó la coronilla con cariño antes de intercambiar una última y prolongada mirada con su amigo.

Apenas se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Dorcas recorrió el lugar, pasando por alto al rubio que estaba observándola. Su atención se demoró en la barra que dividía la cocina.

—Las trajo Sirius más temprano —dijo Benji, sereno, rompiendo al fin el ambiente. Las muletas descansaban sobre la corta pared de piedra, esbeltas y bien altas.

A Benji le pareció que causaría más efecto en ella si se reservaba el hecho de que Sirius había ido a dejárselas con Marlenne. Dorcas no acotó nada por un rato largo, analizando los objetos recostados de manera tan inocente.

De pronto, la chica tomó impulso del borde de la silla y se puso de pie con extremo cuidado. Sus movimientos torpes no se veían de la misma manera que la última vez, cuando se había empujado con toda su fuerza para lanzarse hacia Benji y aparecerse en el campo de batalla.

Lucía como si al fin, hubiese comprendido la magnitud de sus heridas.

Benji no se movió un ápice de su sitio. Tenía los ojos clavados en su figura.

Dorcas alcanzó el corto trecho que la separaba de las muletas con pasos lentos, tambaleantes, auxiliada por las superficies que tenía cerca para no caerse. Las tomó, con los labios fruncidos, y las ubicó debajo de sus axilas para sostenerse.

—Te ves bien —alcanzó a decir el rubio, con la voz estrangulada.

Dorcas lo ignoró y usó la muleta derecha para dar un paso escéptico. No la asaltó el dolor acostumbrado, solo el leve flameo en la cadera con el que estaba aprendiendo a vivir, por lo que se atrevió a dar otro, en dirección a los sillones.

Despacio, concentrada, redujo la corta distancia con dignidad, como si aquellas muletas hubiesen sido en verdad bastones de oro. Llegó hasta la mesita ratona y las soltó temblorosa, antes de dejarse caer contra su sillón favorito, el que estaba exactamente en frente de Benji.

—Quiero decirte algo, y vas a escucharme hasta el final —pronunció despacio, un poco agitada. Estaba erguida, perfectamente sentada. Si Benji no la hubiese visto retorcerse de dolor, no hubiese creído que era la misma joven que no podía sostenerse en pie.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo —repuso el rubio, sacudiendo los hombros para relajarse. No tenía sentido seguir dilatándolo.

Dorcas se mordió la lengua para no soltar ninguna grosería y, escondiendo el temblor de sus manos, hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

—Adelante, entonces. Te escucho.

Benji encontró sus ojos castaños, buscando la fuerza que le había faltado hacía siete años.

—Marlenne tenía parte de razón en lo que dijo —empezó, hincando los codos en las rodillas. —Sí eres egoísta y caprichosa.

Dorcas abrió la boca para protestar, pero no emitió sonido.

—Pero no es verdad que no te merezca. De hecho, tú no me mereces como amigo. Ni como… —Benji suspiró y dejó de jugar con sus dedos para volver a encontrar aquella mirada que lo había condenado.

Decidió ser sincero, porque era lo único que sabía ser.

—Hace años que no sé cómo llevar las cosas contigo, Dorcas. Si hubiese sabido cómo mierda comportarme, si hubiésemos podido llevar la fiesta en paz, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. No hubieses tenido que arriesgar la vida de manera estúpida y temeraria como lo hiciste, porque podría haber… podría haber sido más Frank para ti y haberte hecho entender que estabas equivocada.

—Nunca fuiste Frank para mí —señaló ella con un hilo de voz.

—Y por eso estamos tan jodidos —respondió Benji sin perder la calma. —No fuimos buenos tratando de entendernos y gracias a esto todo… todo se fue al demonio.

Una vez más, la chica intentó interrumpirlo, pero el rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano para frenarla.

—Lamento no haber podido hacerme entender —siguió él, cabizbajo. —Lamento no haberte dicho las cosas de frente, como se supone que tendría que haber sido.

—¿Qué tendrías que haberme dicho?

—Que tus heridas no te hacen débil —respondió Benji de inmediato, levantando la cabeza para imprimirle más fuerza a sus palabras. —Que depender de mí no te hace débil. Puedes usarme como te venga en gana, y eso no dejará de hacerte brillante e increíble, Dorcas, porque eres la torre que mantiene a la Orden de pie. Sin ti todo se va a la mierda. Ya lo has visto.

—Yo…

—Quisiera poder haberte hecho comprender que me quedé contigo todo este tiempo porque pensaba que si me alejaba, iba a morirme —de pronto, las frases se agolparon en su garganta, pujando por salir. Había callado por demasiado tiempo.

—Si volvía a casa y despertaba contigo de nuevo tirada en mi puerta, iba a morirme, Dorcas. Te juro que no le deseo a nadie lo que tuve que vivir cuando te encontré, porque de no ser por Frank y los demás, me hubiese vuelto loco.

La chica había empezado a llorar de esa manera que se volvería una costumbre, sin mover un solo músculo.

—Pero despertaste, y querías ser la de siempre aunque tu cuerpo no te lo permitiera. Y no me atreví a decírtelo, ni siquiera… ni siquiera esa vez en el baño, porque soy un jodido imbécil. No me importa una mierda si no puedes caminar, o si tienes que hacerlo colgada de mí o de quien sea. Estás viva, y eres tú, y… —Benji apretó los puños antes de sonreír en su dirección, para revelar que también había cedido.

Dorcas no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, en todos los años que lo conocía, llorando de esa manera.

Se veía quebrado, compuesto. Jodidamente hermoso.

—Déjame hablar —pidió entonces la chica, desesperándose. Apretó el filo del sillón para impulsarse y apartar de un manotazo la mesita ratona para llegar hasta los pies de Benji, sin que le importara una mierda la humillación.

—Déjame… —inspiró para deshacerse del sollozo que le atenazaba la garganta. —Fui una imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? Fue mi culpa. Fue increíblemente estúpido, ya lo sé, yo… lo lamento —tragó para sentarse con el culo en el suelo, temblando. —No, no lo lamento, porque… soy así, Ben. Esto que me dejaron no es lo que soy, yo tendría que haber ido allí y hecho volar por los aires esa maldita cueva de licántropos. Pero no pude. Solamente volví locos a todos y… te hice más daño.

—Da igual —repuso él, chasqueando la lengua. Se inclinó para tomarla de los codos y ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella rehuyó el contacto, echándose hacia atrás. Tanteó hasta dar con las muletas que había dejado en la mesita, y de alguna manera consiguió ponerse de pie.

Benji no se había limpiado las lágrimas del rostro.

—Hay algo que debí haberte dicho hace años —murmuró al fin, con ambas muletas encastradas bajo las axilas, mirándolo con intensidad imposible. —Tal vez, incluso esa… esa tarde en el lago.

—¿Qué?

Dorcas sonrió un poco.

—Y me parece ridículo tener que decirlo ahora, cuando es evidente para todo el puto mundo. Incluso para esos hijos de puta —siguió, ignorando su pregunta. —¿Por qué otra razón escogerían tu casa, de todas las que conocen en la Orden?

El rubio entendió hacia dónde se dirigía, endureciendo las facciones.

—Eres la persona más insoportable con la que me crucé en mi vida, incluso peor que Sirius —sonrió, apretando la mandíbula. —Eres un idiota, exasperante con toda esa… compostura. No puedo imaginar un mundo en el que no estés, Ben, porque yo…

—Te amo.

Dorcas estiró al máximo su sonrisa, con la garganta agarrotada y los ojos hundidos de lágrimas que no había derramado en todos esos años.

—Ya lo sé —musitó, dando un paso atrás. —Yo también.

Benji se echó hacia atrás, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese soltado a la vez.

—Pero no voy a dejarte que me quieras así —repuso Dorcas con cuidado, lavándose las lágrimas con violencia con la manga. —Cuando vuelva a ser la de antes, cuando te vuelva loco y te hayas olvidado de que estuve a punto de morir, sabrás qué es lo que quieres. Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuándo empezó esta estupidez, pero tú… tú nunca sentiste lo mismo. Me lo dijiste. Muchísimas veces —enfatizó, dando otro paso hacia atrás. Benji enderezó el cuello, perdido.

—Si solo me quieres porque estoy rota, Benji, no voy a perdonártelo nunca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No respiro._

 _Bien, esta nota será corta, porque este capítulo acaba de drenar por completo mis energías. Tengo que admitir que la última escena me dejó completamente inútil de cualquier otra cosa que no sea hacerme un bollo en mi cama y preguntarme por qué la vida es tan injusta._

 _Todo lo que acabo de vomitarles venía cociéndose en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, en especial esta última escena entre Dorcas y Benji porque así es como empieza su torturoso camino hacia un entendimiento más o menos coherente. Sí, básicamente necesitaron estar ambos al borde de la muerte para poder enfrentarse a sí mismos y a lo que les ocurría, pero bueno, ya verán la próxima vez que retomemos esto porque no todo quedó aquí._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir, en verdad. Estoy DEMASIADO ansiosa por saber lo que opinan, así que esta vez les cederé la palabra a ustedes, para que me hagan saber cómo viene esta locura._

 _Como siempre, saben que pueden encontrarme en las otras historias, y sino por Twitter o Facebook como **Ceci Tonks**. En estos días anduve muy creativa y tengo algunas imágenes alusivas a Guerra y a las parejas del fic que ya publiqué y seguiré publicando por esas plataformas, así que pueden buscarme si quieren._

 _Me estoy muriendo de impaciencia así que solo voy a retirarme._

 _Como siempre,_ GRACIAS _por todo su amor y apoyo, me hacen querer escribir todos los días para ustedes. Estoy demasiado enganchada con esta historia, sí, pero la sensación de no ser la única esperando por ella es algo incomparable._

 _Nos estamos leyendo enseguida._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	63. LXIII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXIII**

 _«But why can I not conquer love?_

 _And I might've got to be with one_

 _Why not fight this war without weapons?_

 _And I want it and I wanted it bad_

 _But there were so many red flags_

 _Now another one bites the dust_

 _And let's be clear, **I trust no one**_

 _You did not break me_

 _I'm still fighting for peace.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Abril de 1981**

La lluvia no se había detenido en toda la semana.

La humedad había conquistado Londres por completo, y con ella la lóbrega ilusión de que el sol no volvería a salir en aquella ciudad. La neblina borrosa desdibujaba las gotas furiosas que buscaban arremeter contra la capa pesada de Dorcas, que avanzaba con la varita apretada en la mano y la capucha extendida hasta casi la nariz, para que nadie la reconociera.

Estaba empapada. El clima no mejoraba el resentimiento que sentía en la cadera, por lo que no le había importado cojear mientras atravesaba las calles semidesiertas, de transeúntes apurados por llegar a resguardo.

El mundo muggle había dejado de ponerla nerviosa, porque ya sabían que el peligro podía venir de cualquier puto lugar. No hacía falta encontrarse en el medio deHogsmeade para verse atacado, por lo que Dorcas no disimulaba demasiado la varita entre los pliegues de su capa chorreando agua.

Llegó al apartamento de Sirius en tiempo récord para su paso desgarbado. Alcanzó el portal resollando, y tuvo que detenerse, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese seguido, para recobrar el aliento antes de subir violentamente despacio las escaleras.

Se quitó la capa en la puerta, sacudiendo los hombros. Tenía toda la ropa mojada a pesar de la capa, y la ventisca helada que se colaba en algún lugar del pasillo la hizo tiritar. Concentrada en lo que iba a encontrar, se deshizo del frío que le atenazaba la garganta y le dejaba la pierna en llamas y entró sin llamar.

El apartamento estaba completamente oscuro. En silencio.

Dorcas ya no tenía miedo. Había experimentado tanto horror en su vida que le costaba volver a sentir terror por sí misma. ¿De qué servía si igual si ella era solo un despojo?

Pero por un segundo, temió que su plan no hubiese funcionado.

Hasta que captó el aroma acre en el ambiente, mezclado con espirales de alcohol. Entonces, más relajada, guardó la varita y dio un paso adelante.

Atravesó la pequeña sala y alcanzó la parte de los dormitorios. Ambas puertas estaban abiertas, pero solo había luz en la segunda.

—¿Quién es?

—Yo —Dorcas entró, inspirando el tabaco suspendido en el aire. —Te has dado una buena fiesta —comentó, enarcando las cejas y sonriendo. Se inclinó sobre la pared para fingir interés en el desastre que se abría ante sus ojos, aprovechando el muro para no apoyar la pierna mala.

—Déjame en paz.

—Pensé que borracho se te quitaba lo malhumorado —comentó, torciendo el gesto. El joven no respondió. Tenía los ojos entornados y una expresión amarga, concentrando en el resto de líquido que le quedaba a la botella. —¿Cuánto bebiste?

—No lo sé.

—Eres un flojo —se mofó la chica, impulsándose de la superficie de la pared para andar el corto trecho hasta la cama. Se desplomó a su lado y tanteó las botellas vacías que había desperdigadas por el colchón y el piso. —Sirius aguanta mucho más.

Remus la observó un momento con la mirada velada por la incomprensión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió al fin, volviendo a lo suyo. No tenía sentido avergonzarse por su situación, ya el daño estaba hecho.

—Nada —contestó con inocencia la chica, arrebatándole la botella y apurando todo lo que quedaba. —Buscaba a Sirius —añadió, una vez que se limpió la boca con la manga.

—Estás mojada —le hizo notar el licántropo con voz pastosa, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta demasiado tarde que ya no tenía la bebida en su poder.

—Afuera llueve. Como hace más de una semana.

—Ah.

No volvió a regalarle atención, concentrado en mirarse las palmas vacías, el reflejo de su propia estupidez. Dorcas empezó a impacientarse.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose con las palmas y subió las botas hasta el regazo de Remus, clavándole los talones.

—Quítamelas.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo hacerlo sola —explicó con falsa inocencia, haciendo un gesto hacia su cadera. —Anda.

Remus tardó un momento en enfocarla y a Dorcas no le pasó desapercibido el segundo de más que se demoró en su pecho, erecto por la humedad. Luego, muy despacio, tiró de los cordones de sus botas y se las quitó con increíble parsimonia.

Anotándose la primera victoria, la joven aprovechó el ángulo para arrimarse a él. Remus la dejó hacer, concentrado en los restos de barro y lluvia que le habían quedado sobre la falda, antes de erguir el cuello y mirarla a los ojos.

—Dorcas, no voy a acostarme contigo —pronunció con cuidado, serio. A la chica le desquició la maldita manera que tenía de parecer digno incluso borracho y con ella prácticamente a horcajadas.

Le recordaba demasiado a alguien.

—No, no lo harás —repuso, intentando controlar su voz para asemejarla a un murmullo. —Vamos a follar y es todo.

Las nubes producto del alcohol se disiparon de la mirada del licántropo, a la par que intentaba quitarse las piernas de encima.

—¿Por qué mierda yo? —se ofuscó el chico, girándose hacia ella y echando a un lado las botellas regadas por el cobertor. —¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sirius?

—Porque él es un imbécil —respondió la chica a toda prisa, empujándolo con la palma. La estaba haciendo enojar. —Y desde que está con Marlenne ya… olvídalo. Porque sí.

—Pídeselo a otro, Dorcas —intentó quitársela de encima con torpeza, algo avergonzado y apabullado de su presencia. —No tengo nada que ver contigo.

—Los dos ganamos —ronroneó la joven, tratando de que no se le notara la desesperación. Se inclinó sobre él, haciendo caso omiso al flameo súbito de su cadera y le alcanzó el cuello con los dedos fríos. —Tu te vengas de Sirius y yo… yo consigo lo que quiero.

—No quiero vengarme de Sirius —tartamudeó él, sin tino para quitarse la caricia de la piel.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo ella como a un niño pequeño. —Él está muerto de rabia contigo. Todos lo saben. Cree que nos ocultas algo.

—¿Y a ti eso no te importa?

—Me importa una mierda —desestimó Dorcas besándole el cuello erizado. Remus no se apartó, pero se envaró con una mueca de dolor. —Vamos, ayúdame un poco.

—No entiendo por qué yo tengo que…

—Nadie en la Orden confía en ti, Remus —bisbiseó junto a su oído, decidida a explotar esa grieta abierta en el corazón del licántropo para acceder a él. —Sobre todo Sirius. Tu creías que era tu amigo, pero en realidad se la pasa hablando de ti a tus espaldas. Si se entera que follaste conmigo, le devolverás el golpe.

Antes de que Remus pudiese reaccionar, Dorcas se había abalanzado sobre él, besándolo de lleno en la boca. El joven no se había resistido pero tampoco había hecho nada para alentarla, por lo que Dorcas le mordió con fuerza el labio para poder colarse dentro con el regusto de su sangre.

A horcajadas, le guio los brazos para encerrar su cintura en ellos, pero el instante se cortó y Remus se sacudió el agarre.

—Detente.

Dorcas estaba desesperándose.

—Sirius me habló de Mary —espetó, barbotando lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza para conseguir su objetivo. —Él cree que se asustó de ti y que morirás virgen.

—¿El qué…? —Remus no tuvo tiempo de indignarse, porque Dorcas ya volvía a besarlo con saña, como si estuviesen jugando una discusión de mordiscos. El licántropo tironeó despacio de su cabello para poder alejarla de su boca, pero la chica lo tradujo en un movimiento con el trasero sobre su entrepierna que lo descolocó, volviéndole la respiración agitada.

—Por favor —gimió bajito la chica, con la piel completamente erizada. No estaba excitada, tenía frío y creía estar a punto de tiritar de miedo. —Bésame y ya. Pasará en un momento.

—No creo poder…

—Demuéstrales a todos que no eres un mojigato —lo desafió, volviendo a hacer el movimiento con el culo, obteniendo una certera respuesta del cuerpo del licántropo. Lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y le lamió los labios, intentando recuperar su sensualidad felina. El efecto se había deslucido porque no recordaba cuándo mierda había empezado a lloriquear, y las lágrimas terminaron por mojarle las mejillas a Remus, que leyó su dolor y se acercó para besarla dulcemente la boca salada.

Dorcas gruñó bajito, negada a recibir solo aquel beso de lástima y volvió a enredarse en una pelea con el cuerpo de Remus, buscando respuesta allí donde creía haberla encontrado. El joven pareció soltarse, abrazándola al fin por la cintura por sus propios medios y apretándola con fuerza contra su miembro, gimiendo apenas.

Paladeando de antemano la victoria, Dorcas intentó colar una mano por entre sus pieles, en busca del límite del pantalón de Remus. Sabía que si lograba dar con su erección, ya tenía el camino asegurado hacia su objetivo.

Sin embargo, algo salió mal porque en vez de ablandarse de una vez, Remus dio un respingo abriendo mucho los ojos y soltándola con brusquedad. Dorcas perdió el equilibrio y se vio de pronto echada hacia el costado, a un palmo de distancia del licántropo.

—¿Qué…?

—No puedo hacerlo —sentenció Remus con la voz ronca. Se puso de pie, tembloroso, y se llevó por delante las botellas vacías que tintinearon al contacto entre sí. —Lo siento. No puedo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —chilló Dorcas, regada sobre la cama sin posibilidad de levantarse. La cadera estalló en llamas y, indignada, aturdida, perdió la capacidad de levantarse y propinarle a ese idiota la cachetada que merecía por rechazarla.

—No es lo que tú quieres, Dorcas —tartamudeó Remus, sin darse cuenta que había pegado la espalda a la pared. —No te engañes. Te harás más daño.

—¡SOLO FÓLLAME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! —rugió ella, apretando los puños contra las sábanas húmedas. —¡NO PUEDES RECHAZARME ASÍ!

—Lo siento mucho.

Remus salió a trompicones de la habitación, con el tintineo de las botellas rodando libres por el suelo y el llanto histérico de Dorcas quebrándole los oídos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Abril de 1981**

Peter los conocía a todos.

Con algunos había coincidido en Hogwarts, de su misma edad o con algún curso de diferencia. Podía recordar exactamente cómo los había hecho rabiar, con la ayuda de James, Sirius y Remus.

Cuando veía a Rosier o a Mulciber, recordaba Hogwarts. La mueca de odio de Remus para con el último, la rabia de Sirius antes de lanzar maldiciones cuando empezaban a hablar de su familia. Avery le recordaba a James y aquel tiempo oscuro luego de la muerte de su padre, donde respondía de manera instintiva a la menor provocación.

Snape le calentaba las venas de repulsión.

A otros, los veía y podía imaginarse a sí mismo, observado desde arriba, luchando contra ellos. Recordaba, orgulloso, cómo había arremetido contra Rodolphus aquella vez, con ayuda de James antes de que aparecieran los otros y le salvasen el culo. Malfoy le recordaba el desprecio de Lily, con los labios fuertemente apretados, cada vez que aquel desgraciado la llamaba sangre sucia.

Bellatrix le inspiraba más miedo que respeto, pues no había olvidado ni una sola de las veces que había conseguido acorralarlos.

Sin embargo, aunque sentía repulsión por todos los que estaban allí, aunque seguía sintiendo las rodillas flojas, imposibilitadas de responder a sus ganas de salir pitando, no podía dejar de mirarlos a los ojos y fingir, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, que no tenía miedo.

Lo tenía. Estaba cagado de miedo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Voldemort, seguido de la maldita de Bellatrix y el viejo Nott.

Y Snape.

Nadie parecía muy contento y mantenían sus cabezas gachas, abriéndole paso a su Lord. Peter, más por rebeldía que por convencimiento, tenía la barbilla temblorosa levantada. Se estaba haciendo sangrar las palmas de la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños.

—Quiero hablar con el traidor —expresó la voz helada del recién llegado, de espaldas. El silencio después de sus palabras acuchilló el ambiente, en el que nadie movió un músculo.

Odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera.

—Mi nombre es Peter —se escuchó decir, con la voz patéticamente floja. Voldemort se giró y clavó sus espantosas iris escarlatas en él.

—No —había burla en su tono, y el ambiente tenso pareció relajarse. Peter vio como Malfoy erguía la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.

Cómo lo odiaba.

—No tienes derecho a un nombre, porque solo eres escoria —sentenció Voldemort sin variar su expresión. —Acércate. Ahora.

Peter clavó los talones en el piso, reacio a obedecerlo. No tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada incendiada, por lo que la desvió hacia la punta de sus zapatos, enojado y avergonzado por el jodido espectáculo. Sintió moverse a Rabastan a su lado, aquel crío con aires de grandeza por llevar un apellido puro, y antes de que pidiese forzar resistencia, el idiota lo había empujado hacia adelante.

Voldemort estaba furioso, no era necesario echarle un vistazo para saberlo.

—Severus.

Peter había trastabillado con el impulso del empujón, pero Snape dio varias zancadas para atajarlo antes de que diese su nariz contra el piso para tomarlo con fuerza por la parte de atrás de su túnica y acercarlo violentamente al Lord.

Tuvo que tragarse la humillación al ver aquel hombre demoníaco tan de cerca, la suma de todos sus miedos. Voldemort solo le dio una ojeada por encima, encogido y avergonzado, antes de volverse hacia sus mortífagos.

—Aquí nuestro querido amigo nos responderá las dudas que nos aquejan, ¿verdad? —comentó con ironía, destilando veneno con cada sílaba. A Peter siempre le había revuelto el estómago esa manía que tenía el Señor Tenebroso de hablar en plural, como si sus pensamientos y preocupaciones fuesen allí las de todos.

El problema era que lo eran, y de esa manera Bellatrix dejó escapar un ruidito de regocijo, sonriendo por anticipación. A la maldita bruja le fascinaba cuando lo humillaban.

—Será un placer —respondió a bocajarro, conteniendo las ganas de tiritar. Voldemort solo volvió a atravesarlo con la mirada, antes de que Bellatrix se agazapara en si dirección, furiosa.

—No seas impertinente, maldita rata —siseó, sacando la varita en un tris para apuntarle. Peter no varió su expresión, tragándose con disimulo el pánico visceral que amenazaba con traicionarle. Sintió los dedos húmedos de su propia sangre pero aguardó, indemne, a que fuesen ellos los que hicieran el movimiento.

Pero Voldemort solo repitió un nombre.

—Severus.

Snape dio un paso al frente, de mala gana, para enderezar con brusquedad a Peter. Con odio latente en su mueca de hastío —Peter no era el único que no olvidaba años pasados—, susurró sin ninguna inflexión.

—Nos ha llegado la… _información_ de cierto peligro —los ojos de Snape eran más oscuros que la misma sala. —Que podría ser una amenaza para nuestro Señor.

Era ridículo. Nada podría amenazar a Voldemort, Peter estaba seguro.

Hacía tiempo que había ganado esa guerra.

—Que señala a un niño nacido a finales de Julio —completó Snape de mala gana, como si tuviese problemas para digerir la idea. —Nacido de padres que lo han desafiado tres veces.

—¿Qué?

Peter se quedó sin respiración. Parpadeó, y en vez de intentar descifrar la mueca impertérrita de su viejo enemigo, volvió su mirada hacia Voldemort, que esperaba en silencio con el vestigio de una condena sobre la punta de su varita.

—Ya escuchaste —ladró Bellatrix a su diestra, furiosa. —¿Quién mierda es?

Snape retrocedió para fundirse entre los demás, con sus malditos ojos centelleando en su propia oscuridad.

—No puede ser —tartamudeó Peter, sin poder despegar la mirada de Voldemort. Sus iris parecían haberle incendiado el interior, quemando a su paso cada tonto secreto, cada excusa ridícula. Antes de poder encontrar la fuerza para hablar —la túnica le había empezado a gotear apenas, un hilillo de sangre saliendo por el bolsillo—, supo que el Señor Tenebroso ya había obtenido de sí todo lo que deseaba.

Estaba vacío.

Estaba muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —chilló Bellatrix, impacientándose. —O hablas o te maldigo, imbécil. ¿Qué…?

Peter boqueó, sin darse cuenta que al fin las rodillas le habían fallado. Se desplomó a los pies de Voldemort, vencido en su humillación.

—No puede ser Harry… —susurró, mareado. Bellatrix hizo un gesto con su varita, rabiosa ante la falta de respuesta, pero su Señor la cortó en seco con un movimiento de su mano.

—No es el único niño que podría encajar con esa descripción —dijo casi en un arrullo letal, congelado. Peter tiritó y no se dio cuenta que eran dos los pares de ojos que refulgían entre los mortífagos, alertas, acezantes.

Esperando cuál sería la puta condena.

—No —balbuceó, casi como una disculpa. —Es Harry. Es… —tragó, desesperado por hacerse entender y a la vez por querer callar, horrorizado por la situación en la que se encontraba y la manera en la que había comprendido que ya no tenía forma de salir de allí. —Solo puede ser Harry.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Voldemort con una suavidad de pesadilla. El silencio era casi grosero en la estancia, solo la respiración errática de Peter cortaba el ambiente escarchado a sus pies.

—Él… James y Lily, ellos… —quería vomitar. Iba a hacerlo si no se calmaba, pero apenas podía conseguir oxígeno para sus mustios pulmones. —Ellos son los mejores —debajo del terror, había una nota de desafío que no pasó desapercibida. —Ellos… si alguien puede, ellos…

—¿Qué hay de los otros? —la voz de Snape emergió desde el costado, certera como una daga. A Peter le costó orientarse hasta dar con la imagen de Alice y Frank arrullando a un pequeño recién nacido.

—Son Aurores —soltó, sin reflexionar. Las risitas irónicas no tardaron en sembrarse.

—No fue esa la pregunta —cortó Voldemort, pálido como un espectro. No había variado su expresión, pero el silencio volvió a flotar sobre los presentes, colgando sobre sus coronillas.

—Sí, ellos… es decir, son increíbles —intentó explicar Peter, apretando los puños como si se aferrara a su cordura. El dolor lo mantenía lejos de la inconsciencia. —Lo son, pero…

Voldemort volvió a entrar en su cabeza, sin permiso y sin respeto. Perdido en tratar de defenderse, Peter no pudo ver que no era el único intentando contenerse allí.

Junto a Rabastan, los ojos claros de BJ fingían una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Dímelo —ordenó Voldemort, esbozando una corta sonrisa. —Si tienes el valor, dilo.

—Si alguien puede desafiarlo, ese tiene que ser el hijo de Lily y James.

El destino empezaba a escribirse, y las gotas de lluvia intensa que caían fuera no eran lo suficientemente heladas para borrarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Abril de 1981**

Cuando Mar estaba nerviosa, irritaba también a Harry, que empezaba a lloriquear con un puchero al que nadie se podía resistir. A Sirius le sorprendía verla con el niño en brazos, desesperada por calmarlo yendo de una punta a la otra de la sala, como si no pudiese comprender que así solo lo ponía más inquieto.

Era increíble los cambios que podía percibir en aquella muchacha con la que había conocido hacía ya más de tres años en la Torre de Astronomía. La Mar que tenía en frente era un libro abierto.

Las emociones se le pintaban enseguida en las facciones, y aunque seguía teniendo problemas para comunicarse, las palabras parecían estallarle en la boca, demasiado ansiosa, aturdida o asustada como para retenerlas.

Esa tarde se había cansado de oír al crío sollozando, sin poder hacer que Mar o él se tranquilizaran, por lo que había terminado convirtiéndose en perro sin mediar palabra, para asombro de la joven que detuvo de golpe su paseo frenético. Harry había tardado en entender que su amigo peludo estaba allí pero cuando lo vio, cortó el llanto apagado para estirar mucho los brazos en dirección al perro.

—Eres un niño traidor —había susurrado Mar antes de acuclillarse para dejarlo sobre el piso. Harry se desplomó cayendo con el pañal y se arrastró con los puños regordetes hasta dar con el hocico del perro, soltando un gritito exaltado.

Mar solo lo observó, mientras el bebé alcanzaba los pelos greñudos del perro, contentísimo, jugando por sobre el cuerpo cálido del animal, que se había tumbado de espaldas para que el niño le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago. Más tranquila al ver que Harry parecía haber olvidado las lágrimas, la joven se dejó caer en el sillón, quitándose de un manotazo el flequillo.

Estaba segura que se había quedado dormida, porque cuando abrió los ojos, el perro negro estaba gruñendo bajito para llamarle la atención. Harry se había abandonado al sueño sobre su lomo.

Con solo un intercambio de miradas, Mar se restañó los restos de modorra y se puso de pie, para tomar con delicadeza al niño, sin despertarlo, y llevarlo a su cuna. No necesitó voltear para saber que Sirius, en su forma humana, ya le estaba siguiendo los pasos.

—A mí me quiere más —murmuró, con la voz ronca, mientras ella arropaba al pequeño. Mar enarcó las cejas, ofendida.

—No es justo —refunfuñó de mal humor, apartándose el flequillo con el hombro. —Él no sabe distinguir animales de sus juguetes —le mostró un oso de peluche desgastado, dando a entender su punto, antes de arrimarlo cerca del bebé que dormía de lado.

—Igual me quiere más —se burló Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. —Ven, volvamos a la sala. Si despierta, lo oiremos.

La joven no parecía muy convencida, pero lo siguió a desgana, con las tripas rugiendo de impaciencia. Sirius no necesitó voltear para saber que su ansiedad no había disminuido, por lo que pasó por la cocina, agitó la varita y atajó la jarra de café que Lily siempre tenía dispuesta para su amiga.

Se dejó caer de mala gana en la sala y le tendió la bebida rodando los ojos.

—Toma esto y ya deja de retorcerte los putos dedos —la instó, de mala gana. —Tus nervios pusieron de mal humor a Harry.

—No es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa? —se burló Sirius, agitando la jarra. —¿No puedes soportar no caerle bien a un crío en pañales?

—Eres un idiota —espetó Mar, arrebatándole el café y convocando una taza mientras se calentaba. —No estoy nerviosa.

—Sí lo estás. Y deja de ser gracioso después de quince minutos.

—Cállate.

Mar bebió un largo trago que le relajó los músculos, frotándose el cuello para descontracturar las presiones de la semana. Sirius la observó de soslayo, en su pose de rey del mundo.

—Vale —terció cuando la chica apuró la segunda taza. —Ahora me dices qué mierda te pasa.

Marlenne resopló, haciendo volar su flequillo a un lado, pero no lo negó, por lo que Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Nunca se equivocaba con ella.

La joven jugueteó un poco más con la taza entre sus manos antes de confesar de mal modo.

—Mi padre está asustado.

—Ya era hora que le llegara la información —replicó enseguida Sirius, con amargura. —Por si no lo notó, estamos en una puta guerra.

Mar lo miró, enfadada.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No —confesó él encogiéndose de hombros. —Así que puedes explicarme.

La aludida suspiró, dejando la taza vacía sobre el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Pasa mucho tiempo en casa —articuló, como si le costara mucho decirlo. Sirius enarcó las cejas, pero no se sintió amenazado. Mar dormía con él prácticamente todas las noches. —Mamá dice que está descuidando el trabajo.

—¿Hablaste con tu madre?

—Sí —se veía incómoda. Siempre evitaba hablar de su familia en su presencia, porque sabía que crispaba el humor de Sirius. Y a ella tampoco le agradaba demasiado. —Quería saber cómo estaba Marilyn.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—No lo sé —repuso Mar torciendo el gesto. —Creo que ya comprendió que sin la protección de los Burke y sin más lazos con los mortífagos, está jodido.

—¿Crees que esos imbéciles lo hayan vuelto a contactar? —saltó enseguida Sirius, con los puños apretados. El solo recuerdo de Chris lo ponía enfermo.

—No creo —contestó Mar con cuidado. —Pero no podría asegurarlo —se aplastó el flequillo, nerviosa, intentando dar con las palabras correctas. —Verlo dando vueltas en la casa me pone nerviosa, es como un gato enjaulado. No sé qué es lo que pretende, y tampoco quiere decirnos nada. Tengo la impresión de que está por cometer una locura, inspirado por el miedo.

Sirius se palmeó las rodillas, echándose hacia atrás.

—Tu padre es imbécil, eso ya lo sabes —soltó con desagrado. —Pero tiene instinto de supervivencia. Mientras se mantenga al margen, no tendrán problemas.

—Todos los mortífagos saben de qué lado estoy —masculló Mar, ignorando la afirmación de Sirius. —Si intenta acercarse a alguno, van a matarlo.

—No será una gran pérdida —replicó Sirius de mal humor.

—No digas eso —lo amonestó la chica, nerviosa. —No sabes lo que dices. Si mi familia cae, entonces…

—Ya sé, ya sé —concedió Sirius rodando los ojos. —Marilyn está en Hogwarts. No va a ocurrirle nada allí.

—No puedes asegurarlo.

—Y las redes de información de Ojoloco van a detectar si el idiota de tu padre intenta hacer algo estúpido antes de que se llene de mierda —siguió él sin prestarle atención a la queja. —Así que deja de ser tan paranoica.

—Creo que tengo derecho a serlo, ¿no te parece? —contestó Mar, destilando malicia. —No puede ser que estén tan…

—¿Tranquilo?

—Inconsciente.

—Marlenne, si tanto te molesta seguir viviendo en esa puta casa, múdate conmigo de una maldita vez —masculló Sirius pinzándose la nariz con hastío. —Ya vives conmigo de cualquier forma.

—Ya te dije por qué no puedo hacerlo.

—Y ya te expliqué que es ridículo.

Mar se apartó violentamente el flequillo y lo enfrentó.

—Si no estoy ahí, ¿quién mierda crees que va a darse cuenta si mi padre decide volver a cagarnos la vida?

—¿Eres sorda o es que los inferí no tienen oídos? —le siguió Sirius, enojándose a su vez. —Ojoloco los tiene vigilados. Fin.

—No es lo mismo —se exasperó Mar, enrojeciendo de rabia. —Y no voy a dejar la casa hasta que pueda llevarme a Marilyn.

—Marilyn vive en Hogwarts, Mar, por Merlín.

—No me importa.

—Eres un jodido grano en el culo.

—Eres tú el que quiere mudarse conmigo —terció ella cruzándose de brazos. —Déjame en paz.

Sirius quiso rebatir, pero el sonido de la puerta de entrada los interrumpió, cortando de raíz la discusión.

—¿Otra vez han vuelto a pelear? —sonrió James a modo de saludo, sacudiéndose el cabello empapado a pesar de la mueca de Lily. No tenía sentido disimular lo contrario, pues estaban sentados y enfrentados como si estuviesen por sacar las varitas.

Lily solo convocó toallas desde el primer piso, mirándolos con algo de diversión.

—¿Es así como cuidan ustedes a mi hijo? —inquirió, burlona, pasándole una a James para que no mojase el parqué.

—Es para que no los extrañe —repuso Sirius de inmediato, devolviendo el golpe.

—Disculpa, pero nosotros jamás discutimos —intervino James, sacudiéndose como un perro los restos de lluvia. —Así que cuenta otra excusa.

—Yo no diría lo mismo cuando la pelirroja encuentre el desastre que dejaste en el cobertizo —retrucó enseguida su amigo, con una sonrisa peligrosa. Lily encontró su mirada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se apresuró a defenderse, levantando las palmas en señal de inocencia. —La maldita moto volvió a descomponerse y él fue el que la trajo aquí a intentar repararla.

—A veces creo que soy madre de tres niños —se lamentó la pelirroja, fingiendo apenarse antes de tomar asiento junto a su amiga. —¿Cómo se portó Harry?

—Mar le cae mal —apuntó Sirius sin moverse, ampliando su sonrisa. La joven resopló.

—No es verdad.

—Lloriqueó toda la tarde hasta que el buen Canuto lo rescató de las garras del inferi.

—Sirius, eres insoportable —lo amonestó Lily dándole un fuerte empujón con la palma. Marlenne estuvo de acuerdo con un rápido asentimiento antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

—Aquí el idiota lo hizo dormir.

—Dime que no se transformó en perro —pidió James, trayendo cervezas de la cocina.

—Sí lo hizo —aseguró Mar, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sirius fingió una peligrosa mueca de inocencia. —Pero me aseguré de limpiarle las pulgas antes de acostarlo en la cuna.

—Gracias —sonrió Lily, divertida con la pulla interna.

—¿Ustedes disfrutaron de su tiempo de _calidad_? —soltó Sirius sin poder contenerse, al ver que el tablero se volvía en su contra. James hizo un gesto de victoria a espaldas de la pelirroja, que solo levantó la barbilla para asentir.

—Sí —no podía ocultar que se había sonrojado.

Mar y Sirius habían llegado a El Valle de Godric aquel mismo mediodía porque les habían pedido que cuidaran de Harry mientras salían a festejar tardíamente el cumpleaños de James. No habían podido hacerlo antes y de cualquier manera, tampoco eran tiempos para grandes celebraciones, por lo que solo habían querido salir a almorzar por ahí, completamente de incógnito. Al final, Harry había estado demasiado exaltado y ellos llevaban tiempo sin verse en situaciones poco catastróficas, por lo que habían comido juntos y luego, aprovechando el momento, habían salido un rato dejando a su hijo a cargo de sus padrinos.

—Pelirroja, llevas dos años casada —siguió presionando Sirius, otra vez de buen humor. —Uno pensaría que ya te has acostumbrado a pasar por alto las guarradas. ¿O James no te dice nada sucio cuando te está follando?

—A lo que me estoy acostumbrando es a maldecirte para que te calles la maldita boca —repuso Lily muy digna, con la espalda completamente erguida. James soltó una carcajada.

—No voy a culparte si lo haces.

Mar rio por lo bajo, cubriéndose con una mano, y Sirius se olvidó por un segundo de rebatir la pulla, desorientado.

Sin embargo, para cuando el mundo volvió a girar, unos golpes secos en la puerta cortaron de raíz el ambiente distendido. La sonrisa de Lily resbaló a sus pies, congelada.

—¿Esperaban a alguien? —inquirió Sirius, tenso. James negó con la cabeza. Ya había sacado la varita. Le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que lo acompañara a la puerta.

—Váyanse arriba —ordenó él en voz baja, en guardia. Ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso, con sus varitas dispuestas y de pie en la sala.

James se asomó por la mirilla.

—Es Dumbledore —informó desde el recibidor, incrédulo. Abrió y el mismísimo director de Hogwarts se delineó en su portal, cubierto por un hechizo de la lluvia torrencial, seguido de un hosco Ojoloco.

—Disculpa la intromisión, James —dijo el anciano, pasando rápidamente al interior, con Moody a la zaga. —Debimos avisar.

—Van a asesinarte si sigues abriendo de ese modo la puerta, Potter —masculló el viejo Auror, cerrando con su propia varita y echando un hechizo no verbal a la entrada.

—Me alegra que estén todos aquí —sonrió Dumbledore, algo tenso, al ver que Sirius, Mar y Lily se encontraban de piedra en la sala. Ninguno se atrevió a saludar.

—¿Pasó algo, Profesor? —inquirió James, nervioso, alcanzando a su esposa para poder apretarle la mano en señal de ánimo.

No eran estúpidos. Habían vivido lo suficiente de aquella guerra para saber que cuando Dumbledore se dejaba ver, no podían ser buenas noticias.

—Sí —contestó el aludido con calma. —Siéntense, por favor.

Moody fue el único que permaneció de pie, junto a la puerta, con la varita lista. El ojo mágico no dejaba de dar vueltas, enloquecido.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Mar, sin necesidad de poner el miedo en palabras.

—No quisiera angustiarlos innecesariamente —sentenció el director, acomodándose la larga túnica púrpura sobre el regazo. —Así que seré directo. Tienen que esconderse, Lily, James. Tienen que esconder a Harry.

—¿A…? ¿A Harry? —balbuceó Lily, blanca como la cal. Sus nudillos palidecieron de la fuerza por aferrarse a su esposo.

—¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso? —exigió Sirius, tenso.

—Tuvimos… —Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para ordenar sus ideas. —Nos llegó la información de que… de que hay una manera de derrotar a Voldemort.

Mar se estremeció al oír ese nombre, sin darse cuenta que volvía a retorcerse los dedos.

—¿Es una broma?

—Me gustaría que lo fuese, James, pero no. Tengo completa credibilidad en mi fuente, y ella señala a un niño.

—¿Qué? —se descompuso Lily, lívida.

—Un niño nacido a finales de Julio —siguió Dumbledore, atravesándolos por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. —Un niño nacido de padres que lo han desafiado tres veces.

—No.

James se había puesto bruscamente de pie.

—Mi hijo no es parte de esta guerra, Albus —sentenció, espectral. —No se atrevan a meterlo en esto.

—Me temo, James, que Harry es parte de esto desde que su apellido fue Potter y ustedes sus padres.

—No me jodan —espetó Sirius, dando una patada a la mesita que se tambaleó bajo la fuerza de su ira. Dumbledore no se inmutó.

—Esperen un momento —intentó razonar Mar luego de respirar profundamente. —Todos… todos aquí hemos desafiado al Innombrable —explicó, atropellada. —¿Por qué tendría que ser un bebé que…?

—Necesitan esconderse —pidió Dumbledore con calma. —Esto ya no es un juego, muchachos.

—¿Alguna vez lo fue? —replicó Sirius con ironía, a pesar de que nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, Profesor? —susurró Lily, apretando mucho los labios. No sabía por qué, pero sentía unas inmensas y ridículas ganas de llorar.

—Que su familia corre peligro, Lily —confesó el hombre, apenado. —Más peligro de lo que nunca han imaginado hasta ahora. Voldemort los quiere muertos. A los tres.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 de Abril de 1981**

—Al, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Frank asomándose al baño que tenía su dormitorio. Solía respetar la privacidad de su esposa, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la luz encendida. Cuando había estirado el cuello para curiosear, se había encontrado a Alice en ropa interior y expresión acongojada, observándose al espejo.

Se había sobresaltado al escuchar su voz, pero ya no tenía caso fingir otra cosa. Apenada, intentó coger su camiseta desechada en el piso.

—Nada —musitó no muy convencida. —¿Neville?

—Ya lo acosté en su cuna —respondió Frank de inmediato, casi de forma automática. Pero no se dejaba engañar. —¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con _nada_?

Alice rodó los ojos y le hizo señas para pasar. Sus miradas se encontraron frente al espejo, Frank aún no comprendía qué quería decirle.

Pero Al suspiró y bajó los ojos y las manos hacia sus costados, desde donde sobresalía algo de piel por encima del elástico de sus bragas, para deslizar luego las puntas de los dedos hacia su vientre marcado por la maternidad.

—Dime que estás bromeando —pidió Frank al entender lo que ella estaba pensando. Alice rodó los ojos pero no lo enfrentó directamente.

—No estoy ciega —masculló en un susurro. —Y tú tampoco.

—Al, no puedes…

—Mira esto —levantó una pierna con suavidad, para clavar el dedo sobre su carne blanca y lisa, hundiéndolo un palmo. Frank no se atrevió a mediar palabra, por lo que Al estiró su brazo para hacer lo mismo, demostrando su punto. —Y esto.

—No estoy viendo lo mismo que tú.

—No seas ridículo.

—No lo digas.

—Estoy horrible —confesó la joven, desinflándose de golpe y dejándose caer sobre la tapa del váter. —Estoy gorda, Frank.

—Al, tuviste un hijo hace menos de un año —retrucó el aludido enseguida, cruzándose de brazos. —Es evidente que no vas a tener tiempo para esas cosas. Y no digas eso: no estás gorda, te ves hermosa.

—Lo que tu pienses no es objetivo —rumió Alice escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

—¿Pero no es lo que cuenta?

—Sí, pero también _yo_ quiero sentirme bien —aclaró ella, sin apartar las palmas. —O verme mejor.

Frank dejó escurrirse el silencio dentro del baño, acercándose hasta donde estaba Al para sentarse sobre los azulejos, a su lado. Descansó la cabeza contra su rodilla, abrazándole la pantorrilla con un brazo.

—Dime lo que en verdad estás pensando, Al —murmuró, de cara al vacío. —¿De qué va todo esto?

No era tonto, sabía que detrás de aquel tonto planteo de su esposa, había algo más. Alice dejó caer despacio las manos que le cubrían la cara para enredar los dedos en la cabellera de Frank, agradecida de que no pudiese verle la expresión.

—Quiero volver al Escuadrón.

El suspiro que oyó, apenas perceptible por encima del rugido furioso de la tormenta que se desataba fuera le hizo saber a Alice que, de cierta manera, él se lo esperaba.

Se había dado cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba aquella misma tarde, cuando Benji había ido de _visita_ —o esa manera en que el rubio llamaba a la compañía que le hacía cada vez que Frank tenía ronda— y había caído en la cuenta de lo inútil que se sentía.

Y la fortaleza que había alcanzado con su encierro.

Al principio, la conversación había derivado hacia el otro punto importante en la vida de ambos. Al tenía a Neville en brazos, que jugaba a alcanzarle el cabello sobre la barbilla con su bracito demasiado corto para su capricho.

—¿Cómo está? —le había preguntado en voz baja, cuando Benji, ante la seña de la joven, sacudió la varita para atraer el biberón del niño. Alice se acomodó en su sitio favorito de la sala antes de tomarlo, asegurarse de que estuviese a la temperatura adecuada y llamar la atención de su hijo para hacerle saber que era hora de la comida.

El rubio se había quedado muy serio, sentado junto a ella, observando cómo el niño empezaba a succionar con avidez.

—Difícil —contestó al fin, sincero. Alice levantó la mirada para encontrar la suya.

—Eso ha sido siempre.

—Pues no creo que tanto como ahora —Benji se encogió de hombros, perdiendo su atención en algún punto de la sala para evitar con cuidado el contacto con su mejor amiga. Al suspiró, sin dejar de tener un ojo en su hijo.

—Si quieres que hable con ella, solo…

—Está bien —cortó el rubio, parco. —Puedo con esto.

—No necesitas guardártelo todo, Ben —insistió Alice apenada.

—El problema es conmigo —terció el aludido, clavando los codos en las rodillas para inclinarse hacia adelante. Se veía cansado, pero no de manera física. La preocupación le había surcado la frente y los costados de la boca, por lo que Alice se había preguntado si eso era lo que le había ocurrido a todos. —Es la misma de siempre con los demás.

Al oírlo, la joven resopló, provocando en Neville un ruidito de disgusto.

—No seas tonto —le recriminó, calmando al niño. —Dorcas está fingiendo estar bien con todos los demás. Contigo no puede hacerlo y por eso… por eso está así.

El rubio no pareció muy convencido pues se frotó el rostro con la mano, buscando qué decir. El biberón se vació antes de que se decidiera a cortar el silencio y Neville dio un gritito de satisfacción.

—Eres glotón como tu madre —musitó ella, haciéndole una caricia en la diminuta nariz. Benji levantó la cabeza para ver al niño, suavizando las facciones. —Ahora te dormirás como un buen chico, ¿cierto?

El crío soltó una parrafada de incongruencias, contento y con el estómago lleno, antes de volver a insistir en su vieja empresa de alcanzar el cabello de su madre. Alice le dio el gusto y acercó la cara para que él pudiese tironear feliz del mechón más cercano, antes de pasarle el puño por el filo de la mandíbula casi como una caricia.

Henchido de orgullo, el bebé dejó caer el brazo y dio un último chillido antes de frotarse los ojos, señal inequívoca de que se prepararía para dormir. Aunque Al sabía que tenía que acostumbrarlo a tomar sus siestas en la cuna, le era imposible dejarlo siempre. La conversación con Ben apenas había empezado y la sensación cálida entre sus brazos era demasiado tentadora para dejarla. Acomodó al niño sobre su pecho y lo meció apenas, maravillada de lo rápido y sereno que podía abandonarse al sueño.

Neville todavía no conocía el miedo, y Al iba a protegerlo de él como fuese.

—Este niño es demasiado bueno —suspiró, cuando al fin los párpados vencieron. —No estoy segura de merecerlo.

—Tal vez él no es bueno, es que estás haciendo un buen trabajo —le aclaró Benji con una sonrisa que no le alcanzó a pintar las demás facciones.

—Frank es quien lo hace genial, yo solo lo imito —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba siendo modesta, era la verdad. —Y Augusta sigue siendo de gran ayuda.

El rubio la miró como solía hacer cuando eran adolescentes, con esa mueca de resignación que intentaba gritarle que valía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero no era lo que Alice quería indagar, por lo que chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar.

—Ustedes dos me están poniendo más nerviosa que mi hijo, y él aún no cumplió un año —masculló, con el humor flojo. —Tienes que hablar con ella, Ben. Ya ven todo el tiempo que perdieron solo por no aprender a entenderse. Sé que es difícil cuando se pone en ese plan, pero…

—Solo sigo haciendo las cosas mal, ¿cierto? —interrumpió él, cabizbajo. —No sé por qué mierda lo sigo intentando. Es claro que Dorcas merece un tipo mucho mejor que yo.

—Si pudiera golpearte sin que Neville despertara, ya lo habría hecho —le amenazó Alice ya sin bromear. —Dorcas nunca va a querer a nadie como lo hace contigo. Deja de ser ridículo, porque no eres así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —soltó el aludido entrelazando los dedos con calma.

—Porque te conozco hace demasiado y tu sensatez no salvó de más de…

—No —interrumpió Benji, serio como un espectro. —Cómo sabes que ella me quiere más que a nadie.

La mueca de Al se descompuso, sin poder creérselo por un instante. Luego, la ternura —esa que le asaltaba con absurda frecuencia desde que había sido madre— volvió a invadirla. Deseó haber dejado a Neville en la cuna, al menos esa vez, solo para poder estirar los dedos en una caricia hacia el rubio.

—Porque a ella también la conozco hace demasiado —susurró, honesta. —Y lo sé. Dor es increíblemente fuerte, sí, pero cuando enfrenta mortífagos. Cuando se enfrenta a ti, sigue teniendo catorce años.

—Piensa que la quiero por lo que le pasó —dijo Benji con serenidad impostada, que se contradecía con los puños crispados sobre las rodillas. —No entiendo cómo podría creer que… se puso histérica la última vez que lo intentamos. Lloró y se fue gritando, echándome la culpa de todo.

—Solo está herida, Ben.

—Creo que tiene razón —siguió el rubio como si no la hubiese escuchado. —Creo que la culpa de que no pueda terminar de superarlo es por mí. Y si yo... —se cortó en seco y encontró la mueca apenada de su amiga. —Ya no sé qué hacer, Al. No creo ser capaz de retirarme otra vez.

—No es lo que ella quiere —se apresuró a asegurarle la joven, desesperada por hacerse entender. Benji sacudió la cabeza.

—Dorcas no sabe lo que quiere.

—Sí lo sabe —lo contradijo ella, obcecada. —Te quiere a ti.

—Tal vez se equivoca. Todo esto demuestra que tiene que estar equivocada.

—Dale su espacio —recomendó Alice, pensando a toda prisa. Le ponía triste y nerviosa no poder hacer nada más por sus amigos, y menos por Dor que parecía alejarse cada vez más, envuelta en su propio dolor sin curar. —Déjala un poco a su aire. Pero regresa. Ella te necesita, no lo dudes ni un segundo Ben.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro —la sonrisa del muchacho dolía más que su sinceridad, pero Benji no le permitió seguir por ese camino. —Pero déjalo. Solo vine a ver cómo estaban.

Al decidió que era momento de intervenir y tener una charla con Dorcas. Resolvió dejarlo estar, y darle al rubio un poco de sosiego temporal, por más que supiera que en el fondo, seguiría pensando en aquello.

—No mientas —murmuró, acomodando a Neville en brazos. —Apareces aquí preguntando por nosotros casualmente cuando Frank está en una misión o en alguna ronda.

—Me preocupo por ti —se limitó a contestar.

—El tiempo en el que me recogías a la salida del bar terminó, Ben —le recriminó en voz baja, con una sonrisa hinchada de cariño. —Deberías concentrarte en resolver tus… ya sabes.

—No quita que quiera verte a ti o a Neville —respondió él con calma, reclinándose hacia atrás, un poco más relajado. —¿Cómo lo llevan?

—Bien —Alice dudó. —Bueno, en verdad…

—¿Qué?

—He estado pensando algo —Benji enarcó las cejas, invitándola a continuar. —Quiero volver a trabajar.

—¿Qué?

—No me mires así —se defendió enseguida, frunciendo los labios de disgusto. —Lily retomó sus rondas hace más de un mes. No entiendo por qué yo sigo aquí como una prisionera.

—No eres una prisionera —la contradijo Benji con cuidado. —Y ella volvió a unirse a las rondas, no a su trabajo.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es —el rubio había recuperado su máscara de seriedad. —Tu trabajo es matar mortífagos.

—Lo mismo que la Orden.

—Pero por partida doble —aclaró él, y Alice no pudo negarlo. —El Ministerio es el ojo de la tormenta, Al. No sé si sea buena idea.

—Quiero dejar de sentirme completamente inútil —se quejó la joven, meciendo al niño que había imitado a su madre y parecía enfurruñado en sueños. —Frank regresó al trabajo, no veo por qué yo no pueda hacerlo. Y Neville ya se acostumbró a su abuela y a ti, en el caso que ambos estemos ocupados. Así que no me saques la carta de la mamá buena porque no caeré.

—Caradoc ya dijo que…

—Caradoc no sabe ni lo que dice —lo cortó ella rodando los ojos. —No digas que no apreciará un par de manos extra porque sería una mentira absurda. Tú mismo lo afirmaste: el Ministerio es el ojo de la tormenta.

Aunque no se veía muy convencido, al final Benji lo había dejado estar y habían llevado el resto de la tarde en paz. Pero Al no lo había olvidado, ni lo de Dorcas ni el Escuadrón.

En verdad, había utilizado a Benji como una especie de ensayo, un medidor respecto a cómo se lo tomaría luego Frank. Porque había pasado largos, larguísimos días sola con Neville, con tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y para darse cuenta de que ya no podía continuar así o se volvería loca.

El tiempo de su debilidad había pasado. Si Al veía la cuna donde dormía su hijo, y la cama deshecha donde compartía las noches con Frank, se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Y necesitaba poder demostrárselos a todos.

—Quiero poder sentirme a gusto con mi cuerpo otra vez —musitó al fin Al, rompiendo el silencio del baño y absorbiendo las oleadas de cariño que le llegaban desde la caricia sobre los cabellos de Frank. —Y quiero sentirme a gusto conmigo otra vez.

—Sabes que nunca podría prohibirte nada —escuchó decir a Frank, apenado antes de girarse para poder enfrentarla. Se acuclilló y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la joven para quedar a la misma altura. —Tengo miedo, Al.

—Yo también, tonto —sonrió ella, acariciándole la cara. —Pero quedarme aquí no va a hacer que tenga menos miedo.

Frank no le dio tiempo a seguir explicándose porque se deshizo con delicadeza de sus dedos para poder besarla con ganas, con esa desesperación que salía a flor de piel cuando hablaba de esos temas. La tomó por el cuello y Al entreabrió los labios para dejarlo pasar, para asegurarle con su beso que estaría bien.

Que jamás estarían separados.

Pero Frank la necesitaba más cerca. Con un gesto, la hizo ponerse de pie junto con él, para poder abrazarla y recorrer las mismas zonas de las que Al se había estado quejando hacía un momento, regando de besos y amor cada rincón.

Alice suspiró.

—No puedo prohibirte nada —repitió el joven, besándola muy cerca del escote. —Pero si es por… —no terminó la frase porque se enterró en el hueco del cuello para dibujar un recorrido infinito con su lengua. Alice se aferró a él porque volvía a sentir ese vértigo en la boca del estómago. —No voy a dejar de querer tu cuerpo, Al, no me importa lo que pienses.

Ella sonrió antes de atraparlo con ambas manos, tomándole las mejillas para volver a besarlo. Frank siempre había conseguido que recuperase esa confianza que nunca había podido generar por sí misma, y lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Dejándose llevar, buscó a tientas el grifo de la ducha, más allá, y lo abrió de golpe. Frank no se inmutó, entendiendo de inmediato lo que ella estaba buscando. Se separó, sofocado, y se quitó con rapidez la camiseta por encima de la cabeza mientras ella se metía dentro con la ropa interior puesta.

Se encontraron en el reducido espacio ya conquistado por el vapor. Alice lo miraba con los ojos oscuros brillando por sobre el agua, el cabello negro pegado al cuello y los pechos transparentándose debajo del sujetador.

—Para mí siempre vas a ser hermosa —sonrió Frank sin avergonzarse del bulto que se había hinchado en su entrepierna. El vapor le perló enseguida la piel descubierta. —Pero no es solo por eso que quieres volver, ¿cierto?

Algo turbada por la repentina excitación, Al sacudió la cabeza y estiró los brazos para que Frank se acercara a abrazarla. Él no se hizo esperar y, debajo del chorro tibio, dejó que sus cuerpos volvieran a amoldarse, sin necesidad de nada más para aumentar la temperatura.

—No —admitió junto a su oído. Frank deslizó un dedo con el recorrido del agua que caía de su cabello por la columna vertebral. —No es solo eso…

Frank la besó, alejándose del chorro para respirar y acorralándola sin fuerza contra los azulejos. Ella lo dejó hacer, respirando con dificultad y encontrando su mano sobre la pared, a la altura de su cabeza, para apretarla con fuerza.

—Quiero demostrarte que no soy débil, Frank —confesó Alice entonces, separándose apenas para rozarle la nariz. Los ojos del muchacho la observaban con intensidad. —Que lo fui, pero ya no lo soy. Que por ustedes haría lo que fuera. Necesito seguir peleando esta guerra.

Frank apretó sus manos unidas y se separó para tomar una larga bocanada y sonreír.

—Nunca fuiste débil, Al —le aseguró, volviendo su atención hacia la muñeca descubierta de la chica. —Nunca. Y ahora mucho menos.

Presionó los labios contra las cicatrices pálidas que le habían quedado dibujadas en el antebrazo antes de que Alice lo atrayera de nuevo hacia sí, besándolo con intensidad de delirio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 de Abril de 1981**

La lluvia no había dejado de arreciar a pesar de que llevaba una semana inundando Londres, volcando con fuerza el agua que buscaba lavar viejas y nuevas heridas.

No había dejado de repiquetear en la ventana del Valle de Godric, cuando James se había despertado por un trueno que retumbó sobre la habitación y se había encontrado la cama vacía, helada.

Harry había empezado a llorar y el, alerta a pesar del sueño, se había levantado de inmediato, sin darse cuenta de que Lily llevaba de pie sobre su cuna desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Para cuando alcanzó el lugar donde su hijo lloriqueaba asustado, la pelirroja ya lo había tomado en brazos y lo mecía con los labios temblorosos.

Estaba llorando.

—Lily, por favor —había suplicado él, sin saber bien qué estaba pidiendo. La abrazó por detrás, consolando a Harry con una mano sobre su cabeza para que volviese a sumirse en el sueño de los que no tienen miedo, antes de besarle la mejilla húmeda a su esposa.

—Es nuestro niño, James —balbuceó ella, sin volver el rostro. —Es mi hijo. No puedo… él… no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

—Nadie va a tocarlo mientras yo esté aquí —intentó tranquilizarla James, a pesar de que se sentía igual de asustado. —Vuelve a dormir, ven.

—No —Lily se aferró a su camiseta, con los enormes ojos verdes refulgiendo en la oscuridad. —No vamos a dejar que lo encuentren, ¿verdad? No… no voy a permitirlo.

—No —corroboró él, besándole la frente. —No lo harán. Hemos salido de peores situaciones, Lily, tranquila —la chica asintió, obediente, y buscó tranquilizarse con los ojos cerrados, inspirando profundo. —Te amo.

—También yo.

No había dejado de llover cuando Frank le había tomado la mano a Alice, antes de entrar de incógnito al Ministerio, seguidos de Caradoc, para dar de alta su legajo una vez más, la fría bienvenida al Escuadrón luego de demasiado tiempo.

Alice había sonreído, conforme, a pesar de que sabía que Frank y los demás estaban preocupados, y le había regalado un beso dulce en los labios para jurarle sin palabras que todo iría bien.

La lluvia la había asaltado la mañana en la que se disponía a regresar al fin, como Auror al Departamento —Frank tenía una ronda temprano y había aprovechado para llevar a Neville donde Benji, pues quería pasar la tarde con él y sus abuelos —, por lo que había regresado dispuesta a comportarse como una buena _muggle_ y coger el paraguas que descansaba mustio en el recibidor.

Tomaría el tren a Londres, donde se encontraría con Dorcas. Volvería a la rutina y dejaría de ver fantasmas donde no los había.

Pero seguía lloviendo, y las gotas furiosas contra la ventana habían ahogado el sonido que podría haberla alertado cuando se giró con el paraguas en la mano y la varita lista, para encontrarse con los cabellos húmedos de BJ pegados a su frente y una mueca pálida en su portal.

Tampoco se había detenido en Cambridge, la noche en la que Hestia había vuelto a confundir la lluvia con sus lágrimas, apareciéndose contra todos los recaudos de seguridad en el piso de los Prewett, para casi matar del susto a Gideon que era el único que estaba allí. Hestia no había dejado de llorar y no había podido explicarle que en realidad buscaba a Fabian, porque el pelirrojo había tenido que oficiar de su hermano y la había abrazado, mordiéndose todas las ganas de pedirle explicaciones o pedirle, de una maldita vez, que voltease a mirar al imbécil pelirrojo que seguía consolándola cuando era otro el que no dejaba de dañarla.

Las discusiones de Remus y Sirius no habían podido apagarse ni siquiera con la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado esa misma madrugada, por mucho que Mar lo hubiese deseado.

Se había levantado de la cama, asustada, para encontrarse a un furibundo Sirius arrinconando al licántropo, empapado. Parecía que acababa de llegar al apartamento, apenas se mantenía con su propio pie. No estaba segura, pero su mirada parecía velada por alcohol.

—No me jodas Sirius —había murmurado él entre dientes, cuando vio que Mar se había alertado. —Solo quiero irme a dormir.

—Si me dices de dónde mierda vienes —rugió el aludido, sin darse cuenta de que Mar estaba allí. —Deja los putos secretos, Remus. Estás borracho. No voy a seguir viviendo con un traidor.

—Sirius —lo alertó la chica, asustada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. También llovía cuando el licántropo lo empujó con fuerza, iracundo, sin importarle trastabillar en el camino.

—Vete a la mierda —le escupió, lleno de rabia, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a irse, dejando a Sirius con la amargura en la boca de la garganta y el aguacero sobre los oídos.

Parecía que nunca iba a detenerse. La lluvia solo quería regar más miseria, más desgracias.

Peter la veía sin ver a través de los cristales de la Mansión Lestrange, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por aquel encierro y las tiritonas por saber que había sellado su destino, y con él, el de toda su generación.

Tampoco dejó de llover cuando Dorcas regresó a su casa, temblorosa, después de un paseo eterno bajo el frío, chorreando agua.

Benji estaba leyendo en la salita, donde siempre, y apenas había levantado la vista al verla entrar. Sin embargo, se le había atorado el aliento al verla así, y soltó _El Profeta_ de golpe, sin atreverse a articular palabra.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué me miras? —espetó ella, cerrando de un portazo y quedándose inmóvil, oyendo la lluvia discurrir contra los vidrios.

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió, parpadeando. Iba a levantarse a recoger una toalla, pero el gruñido de la chica lo congeló en su sitio.

—Me acosté con Remus.

No había dejado de llover en toda la semana. No lo haría en aquel momento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _NO ME MATEN._

 _Hola a todos, al fin. Les traigo este capítulo casi corriendo, como es mi costumbre, porque en verdad estoy cortísima de tiempo, así que trataré resumir todo lo que pueda._

 _En primer lugar, quiero disculparme porque ya sé que no les había advertido que abriría una nueva línea temporal. En realidad, parece que hace nada que inauguré la anterior —la de los nacimientos de Neville y Harry—, así que déjenme explicarles por qué hice esta locura._

 _Como ya les conté, en una semana y un poquito me estoy yendo a Francia —no sé en qué puto momento pasó tan rápido el tiempo—. Lo primero que debería confesarles es que entonces, este es el último capítulo de **Guerra** antes de un hiatus temporal, ese que les estaba comentando el jueves anterior. En principio, mis planes estarían dando un mes de retraso, pero sé que hasta que no llegue y me instale y todo lo demás, no voy a tener una fecha concreta. Así que podemos estimar entre uno y dos meses sin poder escribir, por lo que me pareció que valía la pena marcharme por todo lo alto._

 _Por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas —soy un poquito malvada, ya sé— de dejarlos boquiabiertos con algo y son pocos ya los aces que tengo debajo de la manga. Así que me atreví a jugar con este, para que se rompan la cabeza intentando descifrar qué mierda fue lo que pasó aquí y cómo demonios llegó Dorcas a pedirle sexo a Remus. Un poquito de misterio, sumado a todos los otros que estoy desarrollando en el fic, harían que no me olviden tan rápido, ¿verdad?_

 _Así que eso es todo._

 _Me gustaría muchísimo que en este tiempo que esté un poco alejada de la página, igualmente se pusieran en contacto conmigo para ver cómo es que les cayó esta bomba, o los comentarios que tienen sobre la historia en general. La cuestión es que no sé cuándo dispondré de una computadora para poder escribir a gusto, pero creo tener rápido acceso a internet así que podré leerlos sin problemas. Me disculpo de antemano si las respuestas a los reviews se demoran un poquito más, ya saben por qué es._

 _Por último, si tienen ganas de leer las peripecias de una argentina extraviada en Francia por siete meses, pueden encontrarme tonteando mucho en Twitter como Ceci Tonks. También estoy en Facebook con el mismo nombre, están libres de agregarme, mandarme mensajes, fangirlear, recomendarme cosas para leer —espero al fin poder tener tiempo para eso—, y todo lo que quieran._

 _ **Paz** y **Reclutas** tendrán un capítulo más cada uno antes de la pausa, que espero estar trayéndoles la próxima semana, así que todavía tenemos esos pequeños espacios para leernos._

 _Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo, la paciencia y los nervios destrozados con todas mis ocurrencias. Escribir no es cosa de un día y, con todas sus palabras y buenos deseos, consiguieron que me atreviese a ponerle todo mi empeño y mis ganas a un proyecto en el que no confiaba nada de nada. Gracias a ustedes Guerra es una cosa monstruosa de la que me siento medianamente orgullosa y a gusto con el mundo enorme lleno de ramificaciones que cree junto a todos los que leen._

 _No quiero que parezca una despedida, pero estos días me he puesto demasiado sentimental, así que voy a cortar acá._

 _Estoy muy ansiosa por leerlos porque, como dijo mi querida y grandiosa Vero, este capítulo marca el fin de la paz y la tranquilidad —¿alguna vez existió eso en esta historia?— y el comienzo del desastre y el final. Así que los espero en reviews._

 _Los adoro. De verdad._

 _Espero leerlos muy, muy pronto._

 _Un beso enorme._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	64. LXIV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXIV**

 _«Take my hand tonight_

 _Let's not think about tomorrow_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause **our hearts are locked** forever_

 _And our love will never die.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Octubre de 1978**

—Ay, Lily, pero si te has convertido en toda una sentimental —canturreó Jane al ingresar en la habitación de la pelirroja, cuando sus ojos sagaces dieron con la fotografía que su amiga había colocado con chinches en el panel sobre su escritorio demasiado ordenado. —¿Quién diría que podrías convertirte en una tonta enamorada?

—Cállate —le pidió Sally rodando los ojos y empujándola para hacerla trastabillar. La corpulencia de Jane se lo impidió y se echó a reír, como si todo fuese muy divertido.

—Es muy bonita —terció Kerry-Anne en un aparte, mientras Lily cerraba la puerta suspirando resignada. —¿Dónde la tomaron?

—En la casa de James —respondió ella, haciendo caso omiso al silbido de apreciación de Jane. —Sirius se ofendió porque él no salía y tuvimos que hacer otra, la de allí.

Señaló otra fotografía, en la punta, donde un Black en movimiento se interponía entre ella misma y James, a la par que Peter empujaba a un hastiado Remus para que saliera en el cuadro.

—Ese tipo tiene serios problemas de ego —refunfuñó Sally, frunciendo la nariz antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama pulcramente hecha de Lily.

—Pero tiene con qué —comentó Jane encogiéndose de hombros. —En fin. ¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió Lily, tomando sitio junto a Sally. Kerry-Anne, de espaldas seguía observando las fotos que la pelirroja había escogido, enternecida por una en la que salían las cuatro, el día de su graduación, al igual que una viejísima, que habían tomado una lejana tarde de sol en cuarto año.

—Que cómo te va con James, tonta —aclaró Sally, rodando los ojos. —Es lo que vinimos a saber.

—Creí que me extrañaban.

—Extrañamos el cotilleo —sonrió Jane divertidísima. —No te preocupes, después de ti viene Annie.

—A mí no me metan —murmuró la aludida, refugiándose en la otra esquina de la habitación. —Yo sí quería ver a Lily —refunfuñó, antes de que alguien pudiese replicar. Elevó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de la pelirroja. —Te extraño. En la Academia nadie es como tú.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas sentimental —la desestimó Jane, encaramándose a la silla del revés. —Admite que te da pánico estar allí sin nosotras.

—No sé si Annie podría seguir soportándote luego de Hogwarts —se rió con malicia Sally, haciendo un gesto de complicidad con las otras dos.

Jane chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia Lily.

—No cambien el tema —rezongó, con intención.

—No había tema.

—Sí. James.

—¿Debo estar celosa por tu excesivo interés en él? —se burló la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja. Sally la coreó con sus risas.

—Es en serio, no sé por qué sigo juntándome con ustedes —musitó Jane, con un mal humor que no alcanzaba a ser real. —¡Queremos los detalles!

—¿De qué? —se lamentó Lily, como si no entendiese de lo que hablaba.

Kerry-Anne se adelantó luego de lanzarle una mirada reprobadora a su amiga.

—Solo queremos saber si son felices —dijo con suavidad, algo avergonzada. Lily abrió la boca para contestar que lo era —como nunca antes lo había creído posible—, cuando Jane volvió a interrumpir.

—Eso también. Pero queremos saber cómo es el capitán en la cama, Lily, no puedes negarnos esa información.

Sally se echó a reír de las expresiones de sus amigas, abochornadas de la brutal sinceridad de Jane, como si no la conocieran ya desde hacía años.

—Esas cosas son privadas —refunfuñó Kerry-Anne, angustiada. —No sé por qué te empeñas en...

—Es lo que se cuentan las amigas —replicó Jane, haciéndose la inocente. —¿O no?

—Sucia —masculló Sally, intentando volver a empujarla, pero su amiga la esquivo con gracilidad.

—Vamos, Lily... Se acostaron, ¿verdad?

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, a pesar de la mueca de reprobación de Kerry-Anne. Sally esperaba la respuesta de reojo, mientras la sonrisa de Jane se iba extendiendo sobre su rostro.

Lily sintió como sus mejillas ardían, empecinada en su mutismo. No iba a mentir, no tenía razones, pero tampoco quería extender más aquella conversación, no estaba segura qué se esperaba de ella.

En efecto, había un tema que había estado rondando en su cabeza hacía un tiempo y el día anterior, con James, lo había dejado salir, volviéndose a sentir una tonta sin experiencia frente a la entereza del chico.

Estaban en Canterbury, una vez más. La pelirroja había aceptado tomar el té con Dorea —que se sentía con fuerza suficiente para bajar al salón—, mientras Sirius estaba en la tienda. La mujer se había mostrado contenta y vivaz, a pesar de que pronto la energía le falló y su hijo tuvo que subirla de regreso a su cuarto.

Se habían quedado solos, perezosos. Habían intercambiado las novedades de la semana, en voz baja, con caricias lánguidas, casi imperceptibles. El tema en cuestión volvía a ser Sirius, las lunas llenas, la mueca taciturna de Peter, la depresión de Mar.

—A veces creo que somos padres de cuatro niños inmaduros —le había confesado James, para quitarle hierro a la situación, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la coronilla.

Lily lo había encontrado a medio camino, ofreciéndole los labios al estirar el cuello, y el beso se había convertido despacio —porque tenían tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo— en algo más intenso, al compartir las respiraciones agitadas.

James había conseguido deslizar su palma hasta el pecho de Lily, pasándole el pulgar por su zona más sensible para endurecerla. La chica había dado un respingo, ahogando un gemido entre dientes y le había aprisionado la muñeca, alejándose un palmo de su rostro.

—Quiero tener un orgasmo.

Lily supo que había cometido un error al ver la expresión de James y de golpe, la excitación descendió hasta los dedos de sus pies para desaparecer de un parpadeo.

El joven parpadeó, confundido, y el corazón de la pelirroja se saltó un latido.

—Es decir... —lo soltó, más avergonzada que nunca, y arrastró el trasero para poner una distancia más prudencial. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? El rostro le ardía de incomodidad.

Barajó la posibilidad de levantarse y marcharse, pero James la atrapó antes de decidirse a algo.

—Vale —convino, titubeante.

—No quise decirlo así —farfulló Lily, dejando caer el cabello a sus costados para ponerse a salvo de la mirada escrutadora de James. —No te lo estoy exigiendo, es solo que...

—Tranquila —una sonrisa cómplice despuntó de las comisuras del muchacho, a la par que reducía sin preguntar la distancia que Lily había impuesto. Con el índice le retiró los mechones que se interponían en su camino. —Solo... me sorprendiste.

—¿Por qué siempre hago todo mal? —se rió sin ganas la pelirroja, todavía abochornada.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Eres la persona más correcta que conocí en mi vida —la contradijo James con humor. —Vale. Por mí, encantado.

Había recuperado la confianza y tenía esa mueca pícara que le había valido tantas pesadillas a los profesores de Hogwarts.

—¿Crees que soy una loca? —murmuró Lily, atreviéndose al fin a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quieres tener un orgasmo con tu novio que estaría más que complacido de ser parte de él. Yo creo que estás más cuerda que nunca.

—Tonto —Lily aflojó un poco el cuerpo para sonreír, antes de observar al frente. —Yo... bueno, nunca tuve uno.

—¿Nunca? —se impresionó James, arrepintiéndose al segundo al ver la mueca de Lily. —Lo siento, es que...

—No —se resignó ella, encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importante. —Nunca.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose más.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando...? —se atragantó con las palabras y deslizó la atención hacia las piernas de Lily, dándole a entender lo que no podía decir.

—¿Te estás avergonzando? —se impresionó ella, un poco más confiada. —Bien, eso hace que me sienta menos idiota.

—No eres idiota —la amonestó de manera automática James. —Entonces, ¿tampoco cuando te...?

—¿Cuándo me tocaba? —completó ella, con las mejillas encendidas, pero observándolo de frente. —Ya. No —hizo una pausa antes de añadir. —Y no es que lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —soltó James, ilusionado, provocando una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja que le descomprimió los nervios. —¿Qué?

—Eres tan egocéntrico —se lamentó Lily, divertida. —Pero sí. Me hiciste pasar ratos demasiado intensos en Hogwarts.

—¿En...? —el aludido cayó en la cuenta. —¡Creí que no debía presionarte!

—Ya sé, y estuvo bien. Al menos, mi cabeza estaba de acuerdo —le explicó Lily, buscando la mejor manera de expresarse. —Pero mi... bueno, mi cuerpo no pensaba de la misma manera.

—¿O sea que éramos dos idiotas matándonos en la ducha cuando podríamos haberlo hecho juntos? —el tono escandalizado de James le hizo reír más a la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que solo con él podría hablar tan abiertamente de esas cosas. —Me siento estafado.

—Ya, no te sulfures —le recomendó ella, haciéndole una caricia en el brazo. —Ya pasó.

—No puedo creerlo —masculló James, de cualquier modo, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón. —Vale, está bien. De cualquier manera, imaginarte pensando en mí será mi nuevo sueño húmedo.

—¡James! —exclamó la pelirroja de inmediato, variando la caricia por un empujón.

—¿Qué? —se defendió él, divertido. —La imagen es...

—Cállate —le ordenó Lily, atrapando la sonrisa entre los dientes, algo sonrojada.

—No quiero —la provocó James, atrayéndola de golpe para rodearla con los brazos. —Vale. Mmm... no te obsesiones con el tema, ¿sí? Si te pones tensa no vas a poder correrte.

—Gracias —ironizó ella, que había forcejeado un poco con el abrazo antes de abandonarse sobre su hombro. —No soy una rarita, ¿sabes? —comentó, sintiendo la obligación de defenderse quemándole las entrañas. —Para nosotras no es tan sencillo como...

—No creo que seas una rarita —terció él, pero Lily siguió en su empeño.

—Y no es como si no lo hubiese intentado, pero es que... es frustrante.

—Pues con más razón —volvió a cortarla James, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tienes que relajarte. Ya verás que cuando pase será fantástico.

Ella refunfuñó algo incomprensible pero se acurrucó más contra la piel tibia del joven, pensando en lo extraño que era poder hablar de esa manera con alguien, desnudar su mente por completo, además de su cuerpo, para no tener más secretos.

El silencio los había acogido por un momento, hasta que el mismo James había sido el que lo había cortado, algo dudoso.

—¿Lily?

—¿Sí?

—Pues... —se le adivinaba la risa entre las palabras. —De verdad estoy un poco caliente después de toda esta... charla. ¿Crees que podríamos subir y...?

El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido a continuación le había obligado a Lily a mirar a Jane a la cara, antes de suspirar y confesar.

—Sí.

—Lo sabía —sentenció su amiga, gloriosa, haciendo un gesto de victoria. —¡Lo sabía!

—Es lo que hacen dos personas cuando se quieren, Jane —murmuró Kerry-Anne, ofendida y avergonzada por el arranque de la chica. —Deja de hacer alboroto.

—Te equivocas, Annie —la contradijo la aludida con una sonrisa. —El sexo es para disfrutarlo. No hace falta hacerlo con alguien que quieras para pasar la noche de tu vida.

—Eres imposible —sentenció Kerry-Anne, rodando los ojos, roja como un tomate, mientras Sally escondía la mirada en su regazo.

—Tu eres demasiado mojigata.

—¿Entonces, Lily, Potter te trata como se debe? —inquirió Sally, por encima de la discusión de sus amigas.

—Claro que sí —aseveró ella, sin rastro de duda. —Él es...

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Jane, casi gritando, elevando las palmas como si quisiera detener el tránsito. —Me parece que aquí hay algo entre líneas que acabo de descubrir.

—¿Ahora qué? —exigió Sally, girándose cansada hacia ella.

—Annie, ¿te acostaste con Ackerley? —disparó Jane, haciendo enormes aspavientos. Kerry-Anne, parpadeó, tomándose un segundo para asimilar la pregunta antes de ponerse de un morado furioso. —Oh, Merlín santísimo.

—¿Es una broma? —exclamó Sally, de pronto tan entusiasmada como su amiga.

—¿Entonces sí están saliendo? —se regocijó Lily, a punto de levantarse para abrazarla. —Annie, él es un gran chico, felicitac...

—Maldita, ¿cuánto tiempo más ibas a tenernos preguntándolo? —chilló Jane antes de abalanzarse sin remedio sobre una apabullada Kerry-Anne que no atinaba a mediar palabra. —¡Sally, ¿cómo puede ser que ellas nos hayan ganado!?

Bajo el apretado abrazo, Kerry-Anne había conseguido tartamudear algo incomprensible mientras procuraba que nadie la viese limpiarse los ojos.

—Habla por ti —la provocó Lily, aprovechando el momento para devolverle el golpe a Jane. —Tal vez Sally ya encontró a alguien especial para ella y aún no lo dice.

La aludida encontró la mirada horrorizada de Jane a medio camino.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló, ofendida. —Sally me lo contaría de inmediato, ¿verdad?

—Quién sabe —repuso Lily, encogiéndose de hombros y guiándole un ojo a Sally, que estiró una sonrisa con el esfuerzo de todo su cuerpo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 de Octubre de 1979**

Moody paseaba su ojo normal por la hilera de novatos, paladeando al fin el maldito silencio que había conseguido después de quince minutos.

Los bandos estaban claramente delimitados. De un lado, los nuevos, en diferentes grados de confianza, del otro, regados por la sala de los Potter, el resto de la Orden.

—Bien —gruñó el viejo auror, aprovechando el momento de calma. —Voy a ponerlos en parejas. Si ustedes —y señaló a James y a los demás, con su índice nudoso. —Consiguen desarmar a su oponente, será su último entrenamiento.

—¿No vas a darnos un premio? —fingió lamentarse Sirius, haciendo una mueca exagerada. —Y yo que estaba esforzándome tanto para...

—El premio será que no voy a asesinarte, Black —terció Ojoloco, interrumpiéndolo. —Por ahora.

—Te lo mereces —comentó Remus en voz baja, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Peter y James intercambiaron una mirada divertida, pero no se atrevieron a salir en defensa de su amigo.

—¿Algún otro comentario ridículo o podemos empezar? —ladró Moody, y nadie se atrevió a volver a interrumpirlo —ni siquiera Dorcas, que volvió a juntar los labios al recibir la mirada de advertencia de Alice—.

—Todo tuyo, Alastor —sentenció Edgar, tranquilo, haciendo un gesto para que comenzara. El auror se ubicó a un costado y le hizo señas a Lily para que diese un paso al frente.

—Evans, con Edgar —indicó, pasando de largo y cojeando hasta el siguiente. —Potter, tu irás con Alice.

—Será pan comido, ¿verdad, James? —susurró Sirius, demasiado alto para que fuese un secreto. Su amigo rodó los ojos, aunque se veía bastante confiado, antes de sonreírle a modo de disculpa a la chica, que se estaba arremangando la túnica del ministerio.

—Yo que tu no me confiaría tanto —masculló Ojoloco, que ni había volteado a observarlos. Le bastaba con su ojo mágico. —Alice pateó muchos más culos de lo que ustedes harán jamás.

La joven, algo avergonzada, no comentó nada, poco habituada a los cumplidos.

—¡Black! —llamó entonces el auror, impacientándose. —Si te pongo con Dorcas echarás abajo la puta casa, así que te toca con Fenwick.

—Un placer —aseguró él, haciéndole una reverencia al rubio que había permanecido impasible.

—Dale una buena paliza por mí —refunfuñó Moody antes de continuar. —Lupin, te toca con Dorcas. Haz lo que puedas.

Remus se envaró ante la sonrisa peligrosa de la joven, que había estado inusualmente tranquila durante la primera parte del entrenamiento.

—Pettigrew, tu irás con Hestia —siguió Ojoloco, señalando a la chica. —Y a ti Marlenne, te toca Frank.

El hombre llegó al final de la sala antes de voltearse y ver los dúos que había formado enfrentados, todos con las varitas listas. Con la propia, los obligó a separarse, ampliando mágicamente el salón hasta que cada uno tuvo el espacio suficiente para poder batirse sin herir a los demás.

—De acuerdo —convino de mala gana. —El que inmovilice o desarme al otro gana.

—Como dije —dijo Sirius en voz bien alta. —Pan comido.

—Solo cállate, Sirius —pidió Remus desde la otra punta.

—Como sea —terció Moody, entornando su ojo normal en dirección al chico. —En guardia... ¡ahora!

La situación duró mucho menos de lo pensado.

La primera en lograrlo fue Lily, recibiendo un cabezazo de aprobación por parte de Moody, antes de que Edgar sonriera y le palmeara el hombro a la pelirroja. Ella, contenta, se apartó para observar el resto.

El segundo en conseguirlo fue Peter, que azorado, le quito enseguida el hechizo inmovilizador a Hestia, que no se ofendió por la derrota.

—¡Excelente! —lo había felicitado, en cambio, aplaudiendo dos veces. —¡Has aprendido muchísimo desde el verano anterior, Peter!

El chico, que todavía llevaba atorado los problemas que había tenido con el Patronus —y que solo la ayuda discreta y constante de James había logrado que dominase el complicado hechizo—, solo farfulló un agradecimiento, abochornado.

El siguiente, contra todo pronóstico, fue Remus. Con calma, provocó a Dorcas hasta acorralarla por sus propios errores, haciendo que su varita saliera despedida por los aires y se viese atrapada bajo el agarre férreo del licántropo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la chica, furiosa, sacudiéndose de inmediato el tacto. —¡Quiero intentarlo otra vez!

—¿Has perdido? —se asombró Sirius, que resoplaba del esfuerzo contra Benji. —¿Tan pronto?

—¡Quiero repetirlo! —se obcecó la chica, buscando a Moody con la mirada. —¡No puede ser que...!

—Olvídalo —la cortó el auror. —Apártate y deja de molestar.

La joven se marchó con los brazos cruzados, la coleta en alto meciéndose al compás de sus pasos furiosos, para observar de cerca el duelo entre Sirius y Benji.

—Si no acaban con su oponente en diez minutos —anunció Moody entonces, haciendo un rápido paneo de los restantes. —¡Los novatos pierden!

—¡Oye! —farfulló James, despeinado. —¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Concéntrate, Potter!

—Mierda.

Las maldiciones seguían volando, los tres equipos restantes concentrados en su afán de salir victoriosos.

—¡Sí! —soltó James cuando vio salir disparada la varita de Alice que, suspirando, sonrió y se rindió. —Por poco —se sorprendió el chico, acatando las señas de Ojoloco para dejar el campo libre, acompañado de su rival. —No volveré a permitir que nadie te subestime, Alice, eres increíble —sentenció solemne, muy honesto.

—Gracias, pero tú también tienes mucho potencial —repuso ella en voz baja, cálida. —Espero que Ben le dé una lección de humildad a Sirius.

El chico se giró para ver a su amigo, agitado, empezando a ceder al enojo.

—Ya lo ha hecho —le aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. —No solo no consiguió terminar primero, sino que puede que lo haga el último. El ego de Sirius tendrá que ponerse hielo esta noche.

Alice se rió, contenta, mientras veía como Benji, inquebrantable, no daba el brazo a torcer frente al joven. Más lejos, Frank alentaba a Mar a continuar, pues la chica parecía al borde del colapso.

—Tres minutos —anunció Moody, impaciente, siguiendo los segundos con su pata de palo. —¡Esfuércense, maldita sea!

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que estoy haciendo?! —le gritó Sirius, viendo como Dorcas se echaba a reír a carcajadas. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Fenwick —no tenía nada real contra el chico, simplemente le repateaba la gente remilgada y sumisa como él— y una idea se instaló de golpe en su cabeza.

Benji había retirado el escudo para darle su espacio para atacar, pero en vez de eso, Sirius maniobró para generar un chasquido a espaldas del rubio, antes de gritar.

—¡Dorcas, cuidado! —fingiendo mirar en su dirección, obligando a Benji a voltear de inmediato, alarmado. Una fracción de segundo después, era demasiado tarde para que el joven reparara el engaño, pues ya tenía la punta de la varita de Sirius clavada en el cuello.

—Blando —le sopló en el oído antes de que Benji se soltara bruscamente, siguiendo las órdenes de Moody para retirarse. El rubio permaneció de piedra un momento antes de ir a reunirse con sus compañeros.

—¡Un minuto!

—Eso fue sucio —estaba diciendo Alice, enojada. —No puedes jugar con cosas así, es peligroso y ridículo. ¿Es que Caradoc no les enseñó nada?

—¿Gané o no? —masculló Sirius de mal humor, aceptando la botella de agua que le ofrecía Peter. —Era el objetivo.

—Eres insoportable —masculló Lily, sin mirarlo, concentrada en el último duelo. —Vamos, Mar... yo sé qué puedes.

—Concéntrate —le estaba recomendando Frank. —Solo tienes que...

—¡Se terminó el tiempo! —anunció Moody, acercándose a ellos rengueando. —McKinnon, apestas en esto.

La chica, que se había doblado en dos para soportar el esfuerzo físico, irguió la cabeza para poder enfrentarlo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Como sea, es todo —se volvió para hablarle a los demás. —Sigan con las rondas y procuren no meterse en problemas. No quiero verlos en un buen tiempo.

—¡Pero...! —protestó Dorcas, saltando de inmediato.

—Ella no ganó —acusó Sirius, resentido. —Y nosotros sí.

—McKinnon hará que sigan vivos después de ser tan impulsivos e idiotas en una pelea real —decretó Moody, en un tono que no admitía réplicas. —¿Quieren cambiar con ella su papel o van a seguir fastidiándome con estupideces?

—Este tipo me cae cada vez mejor —susurró muy bajito Remus a Lily, que estaba encantada con la defensa que había hecho el viejo auror de su amiga.

—Bien —concluyó el hombre al notar que nadie más se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones. —¿Es que no tienen obligaciones? Váyanse de aquí.

Despacio, los presentes empezaron a dispersarse, comentando por lo bajo las opiniones de la jornada. Lily había corrido de inmediato, con Remus a la zaga, a ofrecerle agua y un bocadillo a Mar, que estaba tan pálida que parecía al borde del desplome. Frank también se preocupó por ella.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, no te martirices por esto —le había comentado en voz baja, animándola. —Tenemos un año más de entrenamiento, no lo olvides.

—Y ustedes no serán aurores —intervino Benji que volvía a mantener su rostro sereno, amable. —Solo tienen que poder defenderse.

—Estoy bien —masculló ella, alejándose de la intensidad de Lily. —Gracias.

—Ánimo —le deseó Frank antes de dejarle su espacio. Benji hizo un gesto con la cabeza y también se retiró, dejándola a solas con sus amigos.

—¿Volverás a Londres? —inquirió el chico, haciéndole señas a Alice que estuvo encantada de dejar atrás a Sirius y a Dorcas despotricando contra la vida.

—Tengo que pasar por casa primero —indicó el rubio. —Tengo ronda en la noche.

—Vale.

—¿Vamos al apartamento? —preguntó ilusionada la chica, deseosa de tener un poco de paz. —Tengo un rato antes de irme al bar.

—Yo sí, Ben se va a Liverpool.

—Te veo mañana —se despidió el chico, besándole la frente con fugacidad antes de marcharse sin hacer mucho alboroto.

Alice se vio plantada frente a Frank, esperando pasar un tiempo a solas con él y a la vez, nerviosa por tener que hacerlo. El, ajeno a su disyuntiva, sonrió de esa manera que le ablandaba el corazón y le hizo una seña.

—¿Vamos?

No le avergonzó tomarle la mano cuando se aparecieron, en el trastero de siempre, para subir juntos el hall cavernoso quedaba a su hogar.

Frank se tumbó en el sillón mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos, lanzándolos lejos, al fin con un momento para descansar.

—¿Sabes? —le llamó la atención el chico, relajado con los brazos sobre el sillón. Alice se volteó y se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se vería observándolo de esa forma. —Hay algo que he querido decirte hace un tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó, yéndose a sentar junto a él. Frank sonrió de lado.

—No es nada malo, más bien lo contrario —la tranquilizó mientras ella juntaba las manos y buscaba calor entre sus rodillas. —Te ves brillante, Al —susurró despacio, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven se erguía, asombrada. —Desde hace varias semanas —puntualizó Frank, sin amilanarse. —En la Academia no haces más que mejorar, y te ves... La verdad que te ves hermosa.

Estaba siendo brutalmente sincero, Alice lo sabía. La piel le ardía.

—Yo... —tartamudeó, azorada. —Gracias.

—No lo digo solamente porque soy tu amigo, ¿sabes? —repuso él, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. —Ben también lo cree, claro, pero es que... —hizo un gesto para reflexionar, pero luego cambió de opinión. —Nada, olvídalo. De verdad lo creo —la garganta de Alice se había quedado seca. —Desde que dejamos Hogwarts, has hecho un cambio increíble, y me pareció que debías saberlo.

—Me estás haciendo sonrojar —lo amonestó ella, honesta, cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello. Frank se rió por lo bajo.

—De cualquier manera eres bella —le concedió, evalentonado por su reacción. Alice chasqueó la lengua, avergonzada.

—No digas esas cosas. Dor se va a poner celosa.

—Dorcas es otra cosa —la desestimó él, rodando los ojos. —Ya lo sabes. Y entre nosotros, te prefiero a ti —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a su confesión. No sabía qué tan lejos había llegado.

Alice desenterró el rostro al fin, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Benji te mandó a animarme? —aventuró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Frank resopló.

—¿Por qué piensas que el único que se preocupa por ti es Ben? —inquirió, incrédulo. Alice guardó silencio, avergonzada. —No, no lo hizo —confesó el chico en voz baja. —Solo era algo que estaba pensando.

—...Vale —asimiló Al, en susurros. —Gracias. Yo... —no estaba segura cómo reaccionar a aquello. Su corazón no dejaba de aletear con furia, lleno de ilusiones que no quería romper. —Me siento bien. Como... útil.

—¿Por la Academia? —adivinó Frank mirándola a los ojos.

—Por la Orden —corrigió ella.

Era verdad. Desde que había terminado con BJ, su máxima concentración había sido para ello. Ni siquiera su tontería con Frank la había sacado del empeño de ser mejor, de enfocarse en lo que debería haberle importado más desde el principio.

Al sonrió.

—Siento que al fin estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Frank asintió, tomándose un momento para responder.

—¿No te da miedo?

—Todo el tiempo —confesó, bajando los ojos. —Pero es... gratificante. Vamos a ganar y será lo mejor que vayamos a experimentar nunca, ¿no?

—Sí —aseguró Frank sin titubeos. Sostuvo la sonrisa por un momento antes de que le resbalara en el regazo. —Pero...

—¿Qué?

—A mí sí me da miedo —soltó, con absoluta honestidad. Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar, algo reticente. —Quisiera ponerles un manto protector a todos, y dejarlos ahí hasta que todo termine.

—Vamos, ¿qué nos puede pasar? —intentó animarlo Al, aunque bien sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. —Ya la viste a Dor: la maldita tiene más mano con la varita que Dumbledore. Podría enfrentar un mortífago con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso no es tranquilizador —repuso Frank con una mueca. Ella parpadeó y le dio la razón.

—Cierto —aceptó, de pronto imaginándolo de manera muy vívida. —Sí sería capaz, ¿verdad? —se horrorizó.

—Tendríamos que internar a Benji en San Mungo —afirmó Frank con falso humor.

—Sí... —la mente de Al se llenó de las últimas peleas de sus dos amigos, y de la sucia escena que le había hecho pasar Sirius más temprano. Suspiró. —¿Crees que van a volver a la normalidad?

—¿Cuál es la normalidad para ellos?

—Cierto —concedió la chica sin humor. —Es decir... A hablarse sin pelear.

Frank se tomó un momento para reflexionar.

—Bueno, no lo sé —cedió al fin, pasándose una mano por el rostro. —Tampoco entiendo por qué esta vez Ben se cabreó tanto.

—Dorcas se pasó —dijo Al, a pesar de que jamás lo confesaría frente a su amiga. —Ya teníamos suficiente con ese asqueroso de Russell, pero... ¿Sirius?

—Se ven muy parecidos.

—Eso solo lo empeora —se lamentó la joven. —Ella no quiso decirme nada al respecto. Y sus amigos tampoco lo aprueban, Lily quiere matarla.

Frank asintió, al corriente de los hechos.

—Es que Black tiene algo con Marlenne.

—¿Y por qué se acuesta con Dor?

—Quién sabe —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. —La gente hace cosas estúpidas.

Alice hizo una mueca, pensando en sus propios errores.

—Dorcas no va a sacar nada bueno si se mete en el medio de dos compañeros, en eso Ben tiene razón —sentenció después de un momento. —Ya Lily la odia, estoy segura, y Marlenne...

No estaba muy segura cómo expresarse respecto a ella. Frank se acomodó en su sitio.

—Creo que tiene más problemas que Dor en ese momento —comentó con cuidado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ojoloco lo comentaba con Caradoc el otro día —le explicó en voz baja. —¿Conoces a su familia?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál era su apellido?

—McKinnon. Son los fabricantes de túnicas más renombrados de Manchester.

—Ajá —le parecía haber oído algo por parte de su madre. Bloqueó el recuerdo y se perdió en los ojos de Frank, que siempre le daban calma. —¿Y?

—Pues que están buscando la manera de ser parte del círculo de los sangre pura —Al frunció la nariz, con repulsión y el joven asintió. —Lo sé —murmuró, pillando al vuelo los pensamientos de Al. Cerró los ojos un momento y continuó. —La cuestión es que tienen tratos con la familia Burke y con otras que Caradoc está seguro tienen lazos con los mortífagos. Moody cree que hay algo cociéndose en Manchester, y por eso quiere tener controlada a Mar.

—¿Crees que sea una espía? —se asombró la joven, enredada en la historia. Frank torció el gesto.

—No lo sé. No creo —recordó el duelo de la tarde y sacudió la cabeza. —Parece tan...

—¿Frágil?

—Sí —era esa la palabra que estaba buscando. —¿La has visto hoy en el entrenamiento? No creo que pueda hacerle daño a nadie —daba algo de grima, estar frente a una joven tan consumida, con los ojos afiebrados en busca de reconocimiento. —Salvo a ella misma —concedió, apretando los labios. —Pero aún no sabemos si de verdad su familia se relaciona con los mortífagos o no, y qué es lo que va a pasar cuando ellos se enteren que está en la Orden.

—Pobre chica —se lamentó Al, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón. Sentía una genuina empatía con Mar, parecía como si todo el universo se empeñara en estar en su contra. —Como si no tuviese ya suficiente.

—Tal vez por eso Benji está tan contrariado con la actitud de Dor —reflexionó su amigo en voz alta, dudoso. —Ella solo apareció sin preguntar, y con los desastres que suele hacer...

—Ben siempre simpatiza con las tontas en problemas —confirmó Al, con una sonrisa pequeña. —Por eso nos hicimos amigos tan rápido.

—Tú no eres ninguna tonta en problemas —la amonestó Frank, haciendo un gesto de desestimación.

—Eso crees tú —se refugió Al en su cabezonería. —Como sea —cerró, antes de que el chico pudiese interrumpirla para discutirlo. —Espero que la tontería de Dor no nos cueste más problemas en la Orden —confesó, deseándolo con ganas. Frank sonrió, algo triste.

—Entre ella y Sirius, creo que Ojoloco va a retirarse antes de lo pensado, ¿verdad?

Al estuvo de acuerdo, suspirando. Le agradaba sentirse útil, sí, pero prefería que los problemas estuviesen por fuera de la Orden, no dentro de ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Octubre de 1978**

—Sirius.

No estuvo seguro si fue su nombre o la voz que lo pronunció, pero alguno de ellos tiró de él con fuerza, incorporándolo de golpe.

El rostro de Mar estaba suspendido a un palmo de su rostro, con el cabello alborotado cubriéndola casi por completo.

—Despierta —pidió, alejándose de inmediato para erguirse a una distancia prudencial. Estaba vestida igual que el día anterior, sentada en el filo del colchón con las rodillas muy juntas. Había desviado la mirada para no verlo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, con la voz pastosa. No sentía dolor, ni nada. Solo un ligero cosquilleo allí donde creía que le habían dado, pero la piel de su costado estaba igual de lisa que siempre.

—Tienes que irte.

Sirius asimiló en ese momento que seguían en Manchester. Le dolían los músculos agarrotados por haber dormido en la cama de Marlenne, pero por lo demás, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Triunfante.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, esta vez más consciente. Se frotó la sábana por el rostro, para restañarse los restos de sueño. —¿Qué hora es?

—Pasado el mediodía.

—¿Dormiste hasta tan tarde? —se sorprendió, obligándola a girarse. Ella bajó los párpados.

—No.

—Vale.

Sirius volvió a tumbarse, acomodándose como un rey entre los almohadones. —Entonces regresa aquí.

—No, tienes que irte —terció Mar, obcecada, concentrada en las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas. El aludido resopló.

—¿Ese imbécil está aquí? —la expresión de Sirius se endureció, y aunque la joven no estaba mirándolo, podía delinearlo a la perfección.

—No —fue tajante en su respuesta. —Sigue en Milán —añadió en voz más suave, atreviéndose a espiarlo por encima de las pestañas.

—Ya —gruñó, golpeando los cojines para darle forma. —Entonces me importa una mierda.

En ese momento sí, Marlenne se giró con todo el cuerpo para enfrentar al fin la mueca desafiante del joven.

—¿Te apareces en mi casa, herido como un imbécil y pretendes seguir ignorando lo que te estoy diciendo? —amenazó entre dientes, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sirius solo enarcó una ceja.

—Sí.

—No puedo contigo —se exasperó Mar, haciendo un gesto de rendición con ambas manos antes de levantarse de la cama. —Eres insoportable.

—No seas ridícula —espetó entonces él, volviendo a levantarse para sujetarla por el brazo y jalarla de nuevo a su sitio. —Si en vez de resoplar y ponerte como idiota dijeras algo sensato sí te escucharía.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —masculló, zafándose de su agarre y manteniendo la barbilla en alto, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes.

El silencio fue cortante, violento. Mar contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió un golpecito en el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Pásame la chaqueta —indicó Sirius en tono monocorde, estirándose en esa dirección. Ella siguió el curso de su mirada y dio con ella, para que pudiese rebuscar en los bolsillos hasta encontrar un pitillo. Mar dejó escapar el aire despacio, sabiendo que Sirius no pensaba moverse de allí y al parecer, tenía toda la intención de hablar de cosas que ella prefería guardar en lo más profundo de su armario.

—¿Quieres? —sonrió él, socarrón, ofreciéndole el cigarro que recién comenzaba a humear. Ella solo rodó los ojos, pero no encontró la fuerza para marcharse y dejarlo como un imbécil.

Que era lo que merecía.

—No seas estúpido.

—La única que no respondió la pregunta aquí eres tú —terció Sirius luego de una larga calada, perforándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? —preguntó entre dientes, sin relajarse en lo más mínimo. El olor a tabaco solo le ponía más sensible, más tonta.

—Cómo lo llevas.

Mar le sostuvo la vista por el segundo más largo de su vida.

—Como la mierda.

—Ya sabía.

—¿Y para qué demonios preguntas?

—Solo se fue a Hogwarts, Mar —intentó explicarle el chico, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. —No pasa nada.

—Ya sé.

—Estará mejor que aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y probablemente ni siquiera te extrañe.

—¡Ya lo sé!

El grito cortó el aire por un momento, dejando a Sirius a medio camino hacia su siguiente pitada. Enfurecida, se pasó las palmas húmedas por los muslos, intentando controlar sus nervios.

—No te pido que lo entiendas, solo que lo dejes estar —musitó, tratando de recuperar la normalidad. —Ayer te pedí explicaciones y tampoco me las diste. Es lo justo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Por qué sigues buscando a Regulus? —espetó, a pesar de que sabía que se estaba metiendo en su juego. Sirius le escupió el humo grisáceo a la cara.

—Porque me da la puta gana.

—Pues a mí me da la puta gana sentirme como la mierda.

—Bien.

—Bien.

El joven le sopló la última calada sobre el rostro, a propósito, haciendo que ella quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada encendida que se asomaba detrás del flequillo.

—Vete a la mierda, Sirius —masticó el insulto con ganas, como si lo hubiese querido decir hacía tiempo. —Y cierra la puta puerta al salir.

—¿Entonces ahora es así? —terció Sirius, sin intención alguna de moverse de su sitio. —¿Puedes dormir conmigo siempre y cuando el otro imbécil no esté aquí?

Marlenne giró con brusquedad su cabeza, empecinada en el mutismo que a Sirius volvía loco.

—¿Es así? —presionó, peligroso, tomándole con brusquedad el brazo para obligarla a prestarle atención.

—Suéltame.

—¿Puedes usar la medimagia solo cuando él no está metiendo la puta nariz en tu casa? ¿Qué harás cuando él esté aquí? —escupió Sirius, ignorando su pedido, demasiado perdido en su propia furia, ahogado en su propia mierda. —¿Vas a dejar que nos desangremos, como lo hiciste conmigo la otra vez? ¿Es que todo te importa tan poco?

—¡Suéltame!

Un chispazo hizo que Sirius cortase con brusquedad el contacto, dando un salto hacia atrás. Mar se puso de pie, agitada, asustada.

Su magia no se salía de control desde que era una niña. Ni siquiera tenía la varita encima, pero la mano del chico demostraba que claramente, sus emociones la estaban llevando demasiado lejos.

Sirius apretó el puño, cerrando la palma para que Mar no pudiese ver la rápida irritación de su piel y se puso de pie. Ella quiso hablar, pero su garganta pareció cerrarse en banda al verlo colocarse bien la chaqueta, sin mirarla, con una máscara de odio demasiado real adornándole la expresión.

—Haz lo que te de la puta gana —sentenció, sonriendo con crueldad. —Como siempre. Olvida que estuve aquí. Me importa una mierda. Eres un cadáver, Marlenne. Vas a morirte sin haber vivido y yo no pienso hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas, apartándola con brusquedad de la puerta para poder salir. Mar salió despedida y se golpeó el codo con el armario, aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar en tan poco tiempo. El dolor que se propagó hasta su hombro la hizo reaccionar.

—Sirius —farfulló, poniéndose en movimiento. Los pasos rápidos y pesados en la escalera se extinguían. —¡Sirius!

Lo alcanzó abriendo la puerta trasera del jardín, aunque no se dignó a voltear para mirarla.

—No... —Mar intentó serenarse para decir algo coherente. —No sigas buscando a tu hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Nos pones a todos en peligro —sentenció, escuchando el bombeo de su corazón sobre los oídos. Sirius se giró lentamente, incrédulo. Mar tragó saliva. —Te estás poniendo a ti en peligro.

—¿Y qué mierda te importa? —ladró, de mal humor. Una sonrisa sardónica se estiró sobre sus labios.

—Se lo diré a Lily —le amenazó ella, desesperada. —Y a Ojoloco.

—No volveré a molestar —aseguró él, en cambio, con los ojos centelleantes. —Ya entendí que solo eres independiente cuando Burke no anda por aquí. No voy a hacer cabrear a tu prometido, por mucho que me agrade la idea.

Furioso, no esperó respuesta por parte de Mar, esfumándose frente a su mirada suplicante, muda. Ella se sujetó al marco de la puerta, tan alterada como rabiosa. Lentamente, volvió a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, repasando cada una de las cosas que se habían gritado en la última media hora.

Su boca nunca respondía a sus verdaderos pensamientos. Hubiese querido decirle que se preocupaba por él, que no podía vivir pensando en que se aparecería otra vez medio muerto y que Chris no le permitiría auxiliarlo. La casa estaba más vacía que nunca y eso le hizo daño casi físico, anhelando un abrazo sincero de Marilyn.

Enojada con el mundo —pero sobre todo con ella misma, con Sirius—, se tumbó en la cama, aplastando el rostro e imaginando que se ahogaba. La almohada todavía retenía la mezcla de aroma a sudor y tabaco de Sirius.

De haber podido, Mar habría llorado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Octubre de 1978**

La tienda era más aburrida de lo que había pensado y le dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar y amargarse. Lo de liar cigarros había quedado en el olvido y, para matar los ratos muertos, se dedicaba a curiosear entre los trastos de Alphard, que la mitad de las veces resultaban tener una cualidad mágica por completo inútil o desquiciante.

Sin embargo, prefería perder el tiempo en observar cómo un retrete escupía fuego a intervalos regulares antes de tener que asomarse a su mente funesta, en el remolino de mal humor que estaba sumido hacía días.

No podía dejar de repetir las dos escenas —tan similares y tan dispares— que habían ocurrido en la casa de Mar, la vez que Chris lo había echado a patadas y la que había terminado durmiendo con ella en sus brazos solo para acabar esfumándose de rabia.

No podía creer que volvía a sentirse de esa manera con la chica, que se daba de nuevo contra el muro impenetrable pintado de mierda que Marlenne levantaba para refugiarse del mundo.

Había insistido, claro, y había jurado mil veces que le importaba una mierda lo que hiciese y que ya no volvería a meterse en sus putos asuntos, pero no había podido cumplir ni una vez su palabra.

—Te arrastras por ella como una serpiente —le había comentado Dorcas, sonriente, envuelta en una nube de tabaco. Estaba completamente desnuda y todavía olía a sexo. —Es asqueroso.

—Cállate —le había ladrado él, de malas, estirándose en la cama.

—Me callas porque tengo razón.

—Es una maldita idiota —masculló de mala gana, acomodando la almohada de un puñetazo. —No entiendo cómo consigue que haga el ridículo todo el puto tiempo.

Dorcas había sonreído todavía más, sacudiéndose la melena cobriza, antes de dejar caer las cenizas al suelo.

—Es porque te importa —replicó, sibilina. —Y no tiene por qué. Déjala ser. Ella te dijo que no quería estar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Yo no quiero estar con ella —respondió Sirius de inmediato, a la defensiva.

—Claro —convino Dorcas, escéptica. —Déjala estar. No te metas. Ignórala. Si de verdad es como dices, la tendrás comiendo de tu mano en dos meses.

—Eres una tipa increíblemente retorcida —refunfuñó entonces el chico, poniéndose de lado para poder alcanzar los pitillos de la mesita de noche. Dorcas se encogió de hombros y se puso en cuatro patas para ofrecerle los restos de su cigarro encendido —con los pechos desnudos, colgando muy cerca del cuerpo de Sirius—, para que pudiese prender el suyo.

—Claro que no —lo desestimó cuando la primera bocanada de humo salió por la nariz del chico. —Las relaciones amorosas son un dolor en el culo —sentenció, antes de dejar por ahí la colilla. —¿Por qué pasar por toda esa mierda si se puede conseguir sexo por otros medios?

La carcajada de Sirius le vibró en el pecho.

—No voy a negarlo.

—Aprende, Black —ronroneó ella, encontrando sitio sobre su hombro. —Yo siempre tengo razón.

Sirius volvió a reír, pero no lo dejó estar.

—Pues no parece eso cuando hablamos de tu príncipe rubio —la picó, tratando de dar vuelta las tornas. Se le hacía sencillo hablar con Dorcas sobre Marlenne, pues ella no la conocía ni tenía el cariño que profesaban sus amigos hacia la chica. Dorcas no conocía todos los detalles, era una observadora externa y algo imparcial, lo que la volvía excelente para mascullar en contra de su dolor de cabeza más recurrente.

Sin embargo, no le agradaba sentirse expuesto. Y hacía unos días había encontrado el evidente punto débil de Dorcas, y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—¿Hablas de Benji? —la cadencia de su voz había cambiado.

—¿De quién más?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Dorcas se había puesto de inmediato a la defensiva. —Es solo un poco idiota.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —se rió Sirius, incrédulo. —Es un pedante remilgado, pero además... él está colado por ti.

—No —lo contradijo la muchacha, rodando los ojos. —No lo conoces. Jamás sentiría algo por mí, créeme.

—Entonces está caliente y te quiere llevar a la cama —concluyó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo culpo.

Fue en ese momento que descubrió que Dorcas también tenía una risa amargada, cínica.

—No, él no es así —le aseveró ella. —Somos... amigos. O algo así. En realidad, no lo soporto. No hay nada más.

El chico no se había visto muy satisfecho con su respuesta, pero lo había dejado estar. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas como para entrometerse en los ajenos.

Después de todo, también estaba el tema del imbécil de su hermano. Moody se lo había recalcado bien unos días antes, lo que significaba que, evidentemente, Marlenne le había ido con el cuento a alguien. Ese viejo cascarrabias estaba en todo, y Sirius no había creído que podría escaquearse mucho más de él.

—Black, si sigues ocasionando problemas te voy a patear el culo de tal manera que no volverás a sentarte en un mes —le había ladrado, encontrándolo solo en el salón de Canterbury. Sin público, el chico se había permitido ser algo más sumiso, maldiciendo internamente.

A pesar de todo, Moody inspiraba respeto.

El hombre, luego de la primera reprimenda, había variado un poco su expresión tosca y lo había observado con su ojo mágico.

—Ya sé que estás buscando al inepto de tu hermano —masculló en un tono más bajo. —Pero deja que nos encarguemos nosotros. Estás siendo idiota y temerario y solo consigues ponernos en peligro. No provoques a los mortífagos sin razón —Sirius había hecho una mueca de desagrado. —Tengo gente investigando a tu familia. Relájate. McKinnon no va a estar siempre ahí para salvarte el culo.

Ojoloco se había marchado tan intempestivamente como había llegado, dejando a Sirius sumido en un espiral de pensamientos negros y conjeturas sin un ápice de certeza.

Al final, había intentado hacerle caso.

No había vuelto a buscar a Regulus y no había vuelto a ver a Marlenne desde aquella mañana en Manchester. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, que en algún momento tendrían que compartir una reunión, una ronda, pero la suerte estaba a su favor, y mantenerse al margen y seguir con rutina parecía un buen remedio, al menos inmediato.

—Hey —oyó en la entrada, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Sirius se apresuró a bajar los pies del mostrador pero, al ver que se trataba de Peter, se reclinó y se mantuvo cómo estaba, haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

—¿Estás solo? —inquirió su amigo, inseguro, caminando con mucho cuidado por el estrecho pasillo cubierto de trastos.

—Creo que Alphard me contrató para poder echarse la siesta todos los días —contestó él, riendo entre dientes. —Espero que regrese en un rato, se supone que Andrómeda pasará en una hora.

—Ah, vale —convino Peter, rescatando un taburete para sentarse al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿No tienes ronda? —se sorprendió Sirius, tratando de recordar la estúpida pizarra de James. Antes de salir le había echado una rápida ojeada y le había parecido ver el nombre de su amigo.

—Sí, vengo del Ministerio —explicó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Vete a casa, a dormir.

—Sí, pero... —en ese momento Sirius notó que Peter lucía incómodo, no solo por la noche de guardia. —Mira, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Escupe la sopa, Pete —lo instó su amigo, contagiándose su nerviosismo. —¿Qué pasa?

El chico se revolvió en su asiento antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vale, Remus no puede enterarse que te conté esto, ¿de acuerdo? Cree que es mejor así.

—¿Me están escondiendo algo? —se impacientó Sirius, pensando enseguida en el idiota de Regulus.

—No, solo... creímos que sería lo mejor. Al principio. Pero yo lo pensé mejor y creo que... tienes derecho a saber, ¿de acuerdo? Luego haz lo que te plazca, pero por favor, deja de dañarla. Lily va a matarte.

Sirius se envaró al darse cuenta que no tenía que ver con su hermano, sino con Mar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir? —espetó, hincando el codo en el mostrador. Peter suspiró, hundiendo los hombros, antes de soltar todo de un tirón.

—Mira, yo no sé qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes desde que salimos de Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que pasó antes. Pero sí sé que ella es parte de la Orden, y tú también, y nosotros somos tus amigos y Lily es amiga de ella. Y esta convivencia se está volviendo tóxica para todos.

—Díselo a ella.

—Así que me pareció que debías tener toda la información —siguió Peter, envalentonado, haciendo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico de Sirius. —James, Remus y Ojoloco están investigando a los McKinnon y a los Burke.

—¿Qué?

—Creen que allí hay algo que no cuadra —explicó el chico, torciendo el gesto.

—Claro, que son todos unos malditos enfermos que...

—Sí, que están relacionados con mortífagos, ya sé —completó Peter, con paciencia. Sabía que Sirius se pondría así, lo conocía desde hacía demasiado. —Pero no solo eso. Al parecer, tienen negocios... oscuros.

—¿Puedes ser claro de una puta vez? —se impacientó su amigo, hincando los codos en las rodillas.

—No sé mucho más que eso. Los están vigilando y también a Mar. Lily está preocupada —hizo un gesto al ver que Sirius pensaba interrumpirlo para acallarlo. —Pero no es solo eso. Lily está preocupada por su... por su salud.

—Ya sabemos que es un Inferi, no entiendo qué tiene que...

—Cree que está depresiva —cortó Peter, serio. —Y a decir verdad, yo también lo creo. No la conozco demasiado, pero es evidente. Después de su cumpleaños, ella... —Sirius hizo una mueca de repugnancia. —Estuvo enferma, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Qué? —soltó el chico, mudando su expresión.

—Solo se lo dijo a Lily. Estuvo una semana en cama. Lily consiguió preguntarle a su hermana luego. Deliraba.

—¿...Qué? —repitió Sirius, sin fuerza.

—Y luego... la niña se fue a Hogwarts. Eso la está matando. Y la pelea con Dorcas. ¿La has visto? Parece de papel. Lily está segura que hace meses que no come ni duerme como es debido y...

—Ella no duerme con desconocidos —interrumpió Sirius en voz baja. Peter parpadeó, arrancado de sus reflexiones.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella... —Sirius quería cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero se contuvo. —Mar me lo dijo. Una vez, en el castillo. No puede dormir si tiene personas a su alrededor, personas que no confíe. Ese maldito imbécil debe estar metido en su casa y ella no...

—Vale, pues eso —concluyó Peter, precavido. —Me pareció que tenías que saberlo. Sé que no soy quién para meterme en su relación, o lo que sea, pero la chica la está pasando horrible, Sirius. Por eso Remus está tan a la defensiva. Tú lo estás empeorando.

Un silencio tenso se dibujó en el aire mientras Peter veía cómo la expresión cincelada de Sirius empezaba a resquebrajarse, alterada por toda la información. Se echó hacia atrás, observando el techo como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a todo.

—Soy un jodido imbécil.

Peter parpadeó, asombrado. Era algo prácticamente imposible, que Sirius admitiera su propia estupidez de manera tan abierta. Quiso preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, cuando la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar y sus miradas volaron hacia la puerta.

La cabellera larga y negra de Andrómeda se asomaba, junto a unos ojos vivaces a un palmo del suelo.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó la mujer precavida, apretando con fuerza la mano de la niña.

—Pasa —el chico se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa antes de hacerle gestos para que ingresaran en la tienda.

—Lo siento, si estás ocupado puedo volver en... —propuso Andrómeda, al ver a Peter a su lado.

—No, él es un amigo. Pete, ella es mi prima.

—Encantado.

Más relajada, la mujer entró y se quitó la capucha de la capa.

—Necesito hablar con Alphard un momento —pidió, paseándose con la mirada por la estrecha tienda.

—Debe estar al caer —explicó Sirius. —Aquí mi buen amigo Pete puede hacerles un té hasta que llegu...

No pudo terminar la frase pues un estruendo repentino los calló, alarmados. Andrómeda sacó su varita de la manga, asustada, mientras Peter saltaba de su sitio, para ver que había sido la niña, que se había soltado de la mano de su madre y había ido derecho a los trastos del suelo.

—¡Nymphadora! —exclamó la mujer, entre enojada y aliviada. —No toques nada, hija, por Merlín.

—Allí había algo bonito, de colores —era la primera vez que Sirius la veía despierta. Era una cría preciosa, regordeta. Tendría unos cuatro o cinco años y se veía incómoda con la gruesa capa que su madre le había puesto por encima. —Quiero jugar.

—Cariño, por favor, ven y...

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —inquirió Sirius entonces, echándose a reír. —Andy, podrías haberte esforzado más. Los niños se meterán con ella en Hogwarts.

Las mejillas pálidas de Andrómeda revelaron algunas manchas rojas.

—Sirius, no seas irrespetuoso —lo amonestó Peter, conteniendo la sonrisa.

—No iba a ponerle un nombre rancio y ridículo como el de nuestra familia —explicó ella en voz baja, apretando los labios.

—Claro, te quedaste solo con lo de ridículo.

Esa vez sí, Peter se echó a reír y Andrómeda relajó su expresión ofendida, divertida y resignada.

—Hija, vuelve aquí —ordenó entre dientes, alcanzándola y tomándola por debajo de las axilas para poder depositarla al otro lado, lejos de los artefactos peligrosos y atrayentes.

—Hola, niña —saludó Sirius al tenerla en frente, sonriendo de lado. —Lo siento, no voy a decirle de esa manera. Es espantoso —comentó en un aparte a su prima, que rodó los ojos. —Intenta no destruir la tienda, porque el responsable aquí soy yo.

—Vale, pero si me dejas jugar con eso de allí —repuso la cría de inmediato, señalando hacia donde había estado intentando trepar. Tenía razón, por entre los bártulos, se asomaba alguna clase de tela de colores chillones, Sirius no tenía idea ni qué mierda podía ser ni si sería seguro para una niña tomarlo.

—Eres bien inteligente, ¿verdad? —masculló, divertido, buscando hacer tiempo.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuidas a tu mamá? —se le ocurrió preguntarle, alentado por los ojos vivos de la niña. No parecían de una cría tan pequeña, lucía increíblemente madura.

—Claro que sí —fanfarroneó ella, provocando una sonrisa maternal por parte de Andrómeda. —Con papá. No vamos a dejar que la oscuridad se la lleve de nuevo.

Sirius elevó la vista para encontrar la de su prima, en una muda interrogación.

—Nada —repuso ella, incómoda. —Vale, si Alphard aún no llega podemos pasar luego y...

—Espera.

Sirius se irguió en toda su estatura, pasando a la vez la atención desde la niña hacia Peter, que había quedado algo relegado del encuentro familiar. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había algo creciendo en la mente de su amigo, que probablemente fuese una pésima idea.

—Quédense un rato más, ¿sí? Quisiera... presentarles unos amigos —pidió él con fingida inocencia. —Y Alphard debe estar al caer.

—Pues... —Andrómeda miró a la niña, indecisa. —¿Quieres quedarte, hija?

—Sí —repuso ella, que no había cejado su empeño en la mierda de colores. —¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó al muchacho, que estaba haciendo caso omiso de la mueca reprobadora de Peter.

—Sirius.

—Mamá, Sirius me prometió que iba a jugar con eso.

Andrómeda suspiró, resignada.

—Está bien. Pero pasemos a la trastienda, ¿sí?

Sirius hizo una reverencia para darles paso detrás del mostrador, sonriéndole a la niña de manera grotesca provocándole una carcajada cantarina.

—¿Qué mierda estás tramando? —murmuró Peter tirándole del brazo. —Si me metes en problemas te juro que...

—Vete al Ministerio —pidió él, persuasivo.

Al contrario que Sirius, Peter sí se tomaba el trabajo de memorizar las rondas. Y saber quiénes eran los que estaban por terminar la guardia allí.

—Ah, no —masculló, elevando las palmas. —A mí no me metas.

—Solo tráela hasta aquí —retrucó su amigo, entusiasmado. —Vamos, te juro que me comportaré. Solo... tráela. Con cualquier excusa.

—Remus va a matarte.

—Estoy tratando de arreglar toda la mierda que hice, ¿de acuerdo? —explicó de mala gana Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Créeme, va a estar bien. Esa idiota tiene algo con los niños.

—Eso es chantaje emocional.

—Solo vete.

Peter ya se había puesto de pie, sabía que no había forma de ganarle a Sirius.

—Vas a tener que compensarme con algo grande —refunfuñó, yendo a la salida y preguntándose por qué mierda siempre caía en sus trampas. —Enorme.

Sirius solo sonrió con ganas antes de girarse a prestar atención a algo que le estaba diciendo la niña.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **25 de Octubre de 1978**

Lily tenía bajo control los platos que se hundían bajo una capa blanca de espuma, observando de reojo cómo James intentaba comprender la manera de secar las copas sin magia.

Le enternecía ver cómo el chico se esforzaba a pesar de que bien podía sacar la varita y hacerlo en un tris, pero respetaba su casa y su familia _muggle_ e intentaba adaptarse a ella.

—Salió bien, ¿verdad? —comentó él, sin mirarla, depositando victorioso la primer copa limpia sobre la mesada. —No sé por qué estabas tan nerviosa.

—Claro, porque tú eres demasiado encantador para hacerte problemas —lo pinchó ella, girándose con las manos llenas de jabón. —Creído.

—Qué decir —repuso James, encogiéndose de hombros con diversión. —Los padres me adoran.

—¿Has conocido a muchos hasta ahora? —se mosqueó entonces la pelirroja, enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, no —concedió él, tranquilizador. —Pero es obvio. Le agrado a todo el mundo.

Lily rodó los ojos, a pesar de que no estaba realmente ofendida.

—Vamos, relájate —le pidió el chico acercándose para abrazarla mientras ella volvía a su afán con la vajilla. —No sé si todos los padres del mundo, pero los tuyos me adoraron —le regaló un ligero beso en la curva del cuello antes de añadir. —¿A qué le tenías tanto miedo?

—No tenía miedo.

—Claro, Lily, para nada —le tocó el turno a James burlarse, sin soltar el abrazo. La joven cerró el grifo, dando por concluida la tarea. —Pero intentaste retrasarlo todo lo que pudiste solo porque...

—Ya, vale —lo regañó ella, girándose para enfrentarlo. —Estaba un poco asustada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, recuperando la seriedad.

—No lo sé... —se sinceró Lily, desinflándose entre sus brazos. —Es solo que... No quería que fuese como con Vernon, ¿sabes? Yo realmente...

—¿Vernon es el esposo de tu hermana?

—Sí —suspiró la chica, resignada. —Lo detesto. Es un tipo espantoso y no hice nada para detener a Petunia... aunque ella no me hubiese escuchado. No quería que mis padres te odiaran como yo lo hago con él.

—¿Me estás diciendo tipo horrible? —la picó James, tratando de poner algo de humor a la conversación. Lo consiguió, pues Lily dejó asomar una sonrisa tambaleante.

—No. Solo... quería que estuviese bien —susurró al fin, honesta.

—Todo salió genial, y como siempre, te preocupas demasiado —la reconfortó el joven, frotándole los brazos. —¿Estás contenta?

—Sí —admitió Lily, vencida. —Aunque tuviste suerte esta vez —reflexionó en voz alta, siguiendo sus pensamientos. —Si hubiese estado Petunia, no habría dejado de hacer comentarios idiotas sobre la clase _especial_ de persona que es el chico que amo y...

—¿Qué?

Lily parpadeó, cortada en seco, confundida por un segundo hasta que encontró la mirada de James muy cerca. Entonces comprendió lo que había hecho y sucumbió al pánico en lo que tardó su corazón en volver a latir.

—Soy una idiota —masculló, queriendo cubrirse el rostro con las manos —o con lo que fuese— cuando la carcajada de James interrumpió la dirección de sus reflexiones. Vibrando, el chico la abrazó más, elevándola sin remedio del suelo como si quisiera llevársela a cuestas.

—Repítelo —pidió, mirándola con la sonrisa demasiado grande para su rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lily estaba por completo desorientada.

—Ya sabes —James la depositó con cuidado en el piso, sin dejar de sonreír con los ojos y con la boca. —Eso. Que me amas.

—Pero si ya lo sabes —farfulló ella, acomodándose la ropa. Le estaba costando mucho no sonreír igual, como una tonta. —Te amo.

James volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Y yo a ti —concedió, inclinándose con una fluorita antes de tenderle la mano.

—Vas a despertar a mis padres —se rió ella, ya vencida por las tonterías de James —que no había cejado en su mímica de caballero hasta que consiguió su mano—.

—Vale, es que estoy demasiado feliz —convino el chico, yendo hasta el salón en penumbras. Nada quedaba ya de la cena de más temprano. —No puedes pedirme que me vaya ahora. No quiero despedirme.

—Qué melodramático eres —se carcajeó Lily bajito, rodando los ojos. —Si nos vemos mañana.

—Da igual. Acabo de escuchar lo más maravilloso que...

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—Lo más maravilloso que escuché en mi vida —repitió James, finalizando la frase por encima de la voz de la pelirroja. —No vas a deshacerte de mí tan pronto.

La joven volvió a reír, pero se inclinó para besarle los labios con las ganas quemándole el estómago.

—No deberías quedarte aquí —titubeó, sabiendo de antemano que había ganado. —Ya sé que ahora mis padres saben que estamos saliendo y tal, pero no me sentiría cómoda con ellos...

—Entonces ven a casa —retrucó rápidamente James. —Seguramente Sirius no esté. Y no quieres saber dónde.

Lily exageró una mueca de desagrado antes de morderse el labio, sin decidirse.

—Vamos. Si te preocupa, puedes regresar temprano. Nadie notará que te fuiste.

—Esta bien —claudicó, sabiendo que era muy débil. Pero ella tampoco quería tener que separarse de James, era la verdad. —Pero dejaré una nota. Así no se preocuparán.

El muchacho asintió, feliz, y aguardó con paciencia que Lily recogiese algunas cosas en su habitación y dejase la nota sobre la mesa del salón, bien a la vista.

—Bien —repuso, cuando estuvo lista. —Vamos.

Se aparecieron cerca de la mansión, pues James había colocado algunos sortilegios protectores extra desde que Canterbury era uno de los puntos de reunión de la Orden. Ojoloco había estado de acuerdo y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que no ponía a su madre en peligro.

—Tu casa de noche me da grima —susurró Lily, entrando en el salón oscuro y algo siniestro, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar las escaleras. James negó con la cabeza antes de seguirla, ya conocía las reticencias de la pelirroja a la ostentosidad de los sangre pura. A él le daba igual, pero en la época en que sus padres habían comprado la mansión, esas cosas importaban.

—Solo necesita un poco más de iluminación —se defendió él, a la par que se aseguraba que su cuarto estuviese vacío. —¿Ves? Pasa.

A veces, Lily pensaba que era como si hubiesen estado esperando por el momento para poder encajar de manera perfecta. No era la primera vez que la chica se quedaba en lo de James, pues pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos —por la Orden, claro, pero también porque sí— y al final, dormir juntos era más sencillo que tener que marcharse y regresar al día siguiente. Habían amoldado sus rutinas con una normalidad que casi la asustaba y aceptaban las pequeñas manías del otro como si hubiesen convivido con ella por años.

James sabía, por ejemplo, que Lily se marchaba al baño a cepillarse los dientes —jamás se acostaba sin haberlo hecho antes— y regresaba dispuesta a hacerlo con su cabello. Ella, por su parte, sabía que a James le gustaba dormir con calcetines, incluso en verano, aunque solo se tumbase con eso y su ropa interior.

Se tumbaron en la cama de James, pues habían descartado hacía tiempo dormir en otra habitación, y enseguida Lily se amoldó para acurrucarse junto a él. Hacía algunas semanas habían decidido que no tenía sentido retorcerse de manera incómoda en el colchón estrecho y James había extendido mágicamente la cama un palmo, para que pudiesen dormir a gusto cuando la pelirroja se quedara en la noche.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó él entonces, abrazándola distraído —otra de las deliciosas costumbres de Lily era dormir sin sostén—.

—Solo un poco. Esta semana no me tocaron rondas, así que no puedo quejarme.

—Sí, lo vi en la pizarra —recordó James, haciendo descender la caricia. La muchacha no parecía con ganas de volver a entablar conversación, por lo que solo quedaron en silencio, con la luz tenue del velador encendido adormilándolos.

James se sentía a gusto como nunca antes. Allí estaba cálido, tenía el cuerpo tibio y dulce de Lily a su lado, podía besarlo cuando quisiese y ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

La pelirroja le besó la clavícula y se acomodó con una pierna entre las suyas, respirando de manera acompasada, como si se dispusiera a dormir.

James —que, aunque se sentía amodorrado, no creía poder dormir en diez días— comenzó a dibujar formas sutiles en la base de la espalda de la chica, dejándola en paz y entreteniéndose con la suavidad de su piel. Ella suspiró, conforme, y lo dejó hacer, permitiéndole que delineara el límite de su camiseta, ligeramente subida por encima de su ombligo.

No había pensado en eso, pero al llegar a sus costillas, James siguió su impulso y llenó su mano con uno de los pechos de Lily, casi posando la palma sobre su corazón. Hipnotizado, despacio, pinceló con un solo dedo los contornos, reduciendo el círculo cada vez más hasta que solo presionó apenas el pezón, ya endurecido.

—No sé si te lo dije alguna vez —murmuró la joven, con la mejilla aplastada contra el hombro de James. —Pero eso que haces es muy excitante.

—¿En serio?

Repitió el gesto, adrede, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro al escuchar el gemido bajito de Lily contra su piel. James hincó el codo para poder separarse un momento y hacerle entender que necesitaba quitarle la camiseta. La chica extendió los brazos y permitió que se la sacara por la cabeza, regresando a su posición de lado, ofreciéndole ambos pechos sin vergüenza.

—Me encantan —dijo James más para sí que para ella, mientras se deslizaba hasta poder enterrar la nariz entre ellos, extasiado. Lily suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, dejándolo hacer, entregada por completo.

El joven pasó la mejilla apenas rasposa por la zona más sensible antes de delinear con la punta de la lengua el pezón completamente erguido. Las reacciones de Lily en la cama seguían volviéndolo loco como la primera vez, quería conocer todo de ella: lo que le gustaba, lo que la excitaba, lo que la hacía delirar.

Quería aprenderla de memoria para poder recitarla, quería que fuesen sus dedos los que la hicieran gemir de placer. De amor.

—¿Lily? —preguntó, con los labios sobre el otro pecho. Tenía la respiración agitada. —¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

—¿Qué? —musitó ella, contra su coronilla.

—¿Estás caliente, verdad? —volvió a cuestionar, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Sí —murmuró, apretando inconscientemente las piernas.

—¿Quieres...? —James encontró el puño cerrado en la sábana de la chica y lo obligó a relajarlo, antes de mover su mano hacia la unión entre sus muslos. —¿Te gustaría...?

No necesitó terminar la frase, su insinuación era evidente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Lily, recuperando la cabeza de pronto, para poder interrogarlo con la mirada.

—Dijiste que nunca te habías corrido —explicó él en voz baja. Había recuperado el control de sus pechos y los masajeaba despacio, pasando los pulgares por la zona correcta. —Podrías intentar ahora.

—¿A-ahora...?

—Vamos —James tragó, intentando controlarse él también. —Tócate.

—Pero...

—No vas a decirme que te avergüenzas —sonrió él, lamiendo uno de sus pezones con ganas antes de soplarle el aliento. Lily gimió otra vez, más fuerte. —No lo hagas. Me gustaría verte.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, sin darse cuenta que eso provocaba un doloroso tirón en la entrepierna del muchacho. Dubitativa, retiró su mano de entre sus piernas sin cortar el contacto visual, llevando los dedos hasta la boca de James, incitándolo a lamerle las puntas.

La garganta del chico se secó al darse cuenta, dos segundos antes, de lo que Lily pretendía, y la presión en su ropa interior se volvió delirante. Conteniendo la respiración, observó cómo la mano húmeda de su saliva llegaba a la pelvis de Lily, antes de hundirse despacio, como en casa. La chica se sacudió en un espasmo, agitada, y James se tomó un segundo antes de volver a ofrecerle placer en los pechos, conteniendo las ganas que tenía él mismo de correrse.

Era una situación sumamente erótica y necesitaba poder disfrutarla hasta el final.

La mano de Lily siguió moviéndose, erizándole toda la piel, obligándola a entreabrir los labios resecos en busca de aire. James se sentía tironeado entre la necesidad de estimularla aún más y alejarse un palmo para verla en ese éxtasis, roja, desnuda, tocándose con los pezones erguidos hacia él.

Mareado de calentura, bajó la cabeza para poder lamerle el ombligo y ascender por su vientre, hasta mordisquearle su punto sensible, haciendo que se volviese a sacudir. Lily había aumentado la fricción en su entrepierna, cerrando los ojos casi suplicante, entregada.

—Ah, mierda —masculló James, superado por la situación. Se bajó la ropa interior con brusquedad, ahogando un gemido al liberar al fin su miembro. Lily abrió los ojos, en trance, sin dejar de masturbarse, para encontrar lo de él, mientras comenzaba las fricciones al borde de la explosión.

—Vas... a... —tartamudeó, mirándola con intensidad. —Matarme.

—Creo... —la voz de Lily era un hilo, se ahogaba. —Que tu... también.

—Te ves... jodidamente hermosa.

—Creo que voy a correrme —alcanzó a decir antes de que James se inclinara de nuevo sobre ella, succionando uno de sus senos, arrancándole un grito. —¡Sí!

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido. Lily sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo iba a estallar, que no podía frenar sus manos, que necesitaba que James siguiese chupando _ahí_ , de _esa_ manera, urgente, mientras cerraba los ojos y lo imaginaba tocándose frente a ella, rígido de excitación.

Y llegó.

—¡Ahh...! —el gemido se cortó cuando finalmente explotó, su cuerpo se sacudió una vez más antes de quedar laxo, incólume. James le besó una vez más el pecho antes de darse dos fricciones enérgicas y correrse al fin, aliviado y, ante todo, maravillado de todo lo que podía sentir con Lily.

—Eso... —tartamudeó él, rindiéndose hacia atrás para poder encontrar la mirada turbada de la pelirroja. Se sostenía la punta de su miembro para contener el semen. —Fue... increíble.

Lily cerró los labios un momento, para humedecérselos y sonreír. Le chispeaban los ojos.

—¿Verdad?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **23 de Octubre de 1978**

Nymphadora se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en los brazos de Marlenne. Estaban esperando a que Andrómeda regresase con Alphard —a pesar de que Sirius había insistido en saber qué demonios tramaban, su prima había alegado que era mejor que permaneciera en la ignorancia, por su propia seguridad—, para que se llevase a la niña y pudieran cerrar la tienda.

Mar le acariciaba el cabello, distraída, empecinada en no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pálida, escuálida, con los ojos huecos y los brazos alrededor de la cría dormida. Oía a Sirius hablando en voz baja con Remus y Peter, en el frente de la tienda. Esperaba con el corazón mustio a que el chico no quisiese volver allí, porque no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría ante él.

Sin embargo, Sirius era experto en hacer todo lo que ella no deseaba. Luego de un rato, se asomó sin ninguna expresión a la trastienda, con el olor a tabaco recién fumado en la piel. En silencio, se sentó al otro lado del catre que hacía las veces de refugio de su tío, emulando una vieja escena que había sido el punto de partida para la vida de Andrómeda.

—Es simpática la cría —comentó entonces, conciliador, hincando los codos en las rodillas. Mar aguardó un momento, sin respirar, a que Sirius se levantara y se borrara de su vista, pero el muchacho no lo hizo. Aguardó en un silencio incómodo una respuesta por su parte.

—¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? —lanzó entonces ella, cansada para los rodeos. Sirius se irguió, a la defensiva.

—Porque me dio la gana.

Mar apretó los labios, inspirando profundo el aroma que salía del cabeza de Nymphadora, ese tranquilizador olor a niño y a limpio, a cuidados de madre.

Los que ella se había ufanado toda la vida en ofrecerle a Marilyn.

—No sé qué mierda estás tramando —repuso con cuidado, en voz baja, esperando que los latidos disparados de su corazón no despertaran a la cría. —Pero no voy a volver a caer en tu juego. Vine porque pensé que era importante. Algo de la Orden.

Sirius ya se había enfrentado a la mueca furibunda de Remus cuando había llegado, pálido y asustado, a la tienda de Alphard para ver que en verdad, Sirius estaba haciendo tonterías con una niña de cinco años. Peter lucía culpable y avergonzado por haber sido parte de la treta, pero el licántropo no había podido declarar su enfado enseguida, pues Marlenne se había asomado detrás y había hecho contacto con Nymphadora.

Su rostro se había demudado por completo.

—¿Quién es? —había dicho en un hilo de voz, acercándose.

—Es la hija de...

—Me llamo Nymphadora —explicó la niña, adelantándose a Sirius. —Y él no quiere cumplir su palabra.

Mar le había ofrecido los brazos de inmediato, como si su instinto fuese más fuerte, a pesar de que la cría estaba ya bastante crecida. Encantada, Nymphadora se había puesto de puntillas y se había abrazado al cuello de Mar, que la levantó en andas.

Remus y Peter habían intercambiado una mirada incrédula. La niña debería pesar la mitad de lo que conseguía pesar Mar, pero la joven no había hecho ni un gesto de esfuerzo, encastrándola en la cadera como si lo hiciese a diario.

—¿Qué te prometió Sirius? —murmuró ella, prestándole atención solo a ella. —No debes creer nada de lo que te dice, ¿sabes?

—Quiero jugar con eso de allí —Nymphadora señalo entre los trastos, el papel brillante que se asomaba rodeado de desperdicios.

—Vale. ¿Te gustan los colores?

—Me encantan —ella sonrió con ganas, mostrando que le faltaba un diente cerca de la comisura.

—Bien lo bajaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si es peligroso, no podrás jugar.

—Yo soy fuerte —sentenció la niña, inflando el pecho, viendo como Mar rebuscaba su varita. —Mi papá me lo dice siempre.

—Claro que sí. Pero yo no lo soy tanto, así que si resulta que eso de ahí es peligroso, no sé si podría...

—¡Está bien! —había consentido Nymphadora de inmediato. —Yo te cuido. Como a mamá —Mar sonrió un poco, dejando de hielo a su público. —Pero si te da miedo podemos jugar con otra cosa.

—Claro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mar.

Al final, lo que había llamado la atención de Nymphadora había sido un gran envoltorio brillante que cambiaba de tonalidad con el aire —se habían entretenido las dos soplándolo para adivinar qué color tomaría—, por lo que Mar lo había bajado y había seguido las indicaciones de la niña para irse detrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? —lo había increpado Remus nada más verlas desaparecer tras la cortinita, en un murmullo apretado. Sirius fingió inocencia.

—¿Yo?

—No te hagas el idiota, Sirius, no te queda —se impacientó el licántropo, sin dejarlo defenderse. —Deja de perseguirla como un enfermo, qué es lo que...

—¿Vas a dejar explicarte o vas a seguir quejándote como un viejo de mierda? —se impacientó su amigo, de mal humor. —Solo me pareció que querría conocerla.

—¿A la niña? —inquirió Peter, que no terminaba de encajar esa pieza en el esquema.

—Sí —repuso el joven. —Y si fueses tan amable de dejarme explicar... —Remus rodó los ojos pero no volvió a interrumpirlo. —Ella tiene algo con los críos, ¿de acuerdo? No me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero es la verdad. Ya lo vieron.

Peter enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Bueno, sí —se obligó a aceptar, echándole una ojeada al licántropo que no parecía querer ceder. —Es verdad, pero...

—Solo síganme la corriente —pidió, resoplando. —Por una vez.

—Alguna vez vas a tener que aprender que no todo gira a tu antojo —masculló Remus de mala gana.

—¿Querías que dejara de molestarla, no? —lo provocó Sirius, enfadado. —Bueno, estoy haciendo algo bien por una puta vez. Solo cállate y déjalo estar.

Lo habían hecho, algo hipnotizados por la faceta oculta de Marlenne, que se había olvidado por completo de los demás y conversaba con la niña como una igual. Sirius las observaba encaramado al mostrador, satisfecho por su trabajo.

Sabía que luego tendría que enfrentarla, pero por el momento, prefería regodearse en la ligera sonrisa que despuntaba del rostro de Marlenne ante las ocurrencias de Nymphadora, como si no se atreviese a pronunciarla.

Pero en ese momento estaba allí, otra vez frente a la expresión de recelo y furia de la chica, la sonrisa ya perdida entre los pliegues de su regazo.

—No vuelvas a llamarme —pidió en un hilo de voz, apoyando la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la niña. —Creo que ya dijimos todo lo que había qué decir.

Sirius recordó todo el veneno que se habían escupido en Manchester y la temperatura de su cuerpo descendió diez grados.

—Pensé que querrías conocer a la niña.

—No sé por qué tu prima te dejaría a cargo —murmuró Mar entre dientes. —Es evidente que no sabes nada.

—Pero tu sí.

No volvió a mediar palabra. Sirius no quería tener que decirlo en voz alta, creyó que con aquel gesto, todo quedaría solucionado. No pediría perdón —no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, aunque tal vez podría haberlo hecho de manera menos violenta—, solo quería que ella entendiera.

Que nada servía con ellos.

No podía pedir una tregua, ni un freno al fuego, porque de cualquier manera terminarían enfrascados otra vez en gritos, en miedos, en reproches.

La mueca altanera de Chris se reflejó en sus pupilas de manera tan vívida que lo puso enfermo.

Mar tragó grueso, ajena a sus pensamientos.

—¿Dejaste de buscar a tu hermano? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Dejaste de extrañar a tu hermana? —la imitó él, viendo como el abrazo de Mar se apretaba en torno a la niña.

—Yo no le hago daño a nadie —susurró, obcecada.

—Yo tampoco.

—Díselo a Alastor. O a tu frente.

—Díselo a tu cuerpo.

—Déjame —espetó, sin mirarlo. Quería pedirle que se fuera, pero sus labios temblaron.

Sirius abrió y cerró los puños, intentando relajar la tensión.

—Debería importarte una mierda —pronunció despacio, concentrado en el movimiento de sus dedos. —Lo que te digo. Lo que todos te dicen — quería pronunciar el nombre del otro imbécil. —No debería afectarte.

—No lo hace —repuso ella, sin la altanería suficiente. Guardó silencio algunos segundos antes de añadir. —Estoy yendo a San Mungo.

—¿Por el curso?

—No —sus ojos se encontraron un instante, un solo latir desbocado. —Estoy en la Academia. Estudiando.

Sirius supo que por mucho que Remus se lo pidiera, o que James le rogara, o que Peter lo ayudara, no podría dejar de meter la nariz en asuntos que no le correspondían, pues esa mirada de Mar le volvía a quemar toda la piel, llenándolo de urgencias que no sabía que podía tener.

No volvió a pronunciar palabra mientras Andrómeda y Alphard regresaban, haciendo las presentaciones necesarias, viendo como Mar sonreía, triste, al tener que entregar a la niña a los brazos de su madre.

Había sido una jugada sucia, estúpida. Pero algo se había quebrado al tener la certeza, por boca de Peter, que Marlenne estaba tan cubierta de mierda que ya no tenía cómo salir. De haber podido, no le habría llevado solo una niña para alegrarle la tarde, él se habría enterrado en esa misma mierda para sacarla de un tirón y limpiarla a conciencia, deseando de una puta vez que su familia, Chris, o el maldito destino dejase de meterse con ella.

Y él. También le hubiese gustado dejar de ser tan imbécil, porque parte de él era lo que la seguía salpicando de basura. Recordó las palabras violentas, sinceras, que le había gritado aquella mañana en Manchester y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el muro, a ver si así se le quitaba un poco lo idiota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡ _DE VERDAD ESTOY DE VUELTA!_

 _¡Hola a todos! —Si es que todavía queda alguien al otro lado—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Extrañaron un poquito la historia?_

 _Yo sí, extrañé muchísimo escribir, se había convertido casi en un ritual diario, y obviamente, leer sus comentarios, el fangirleo, todo. Pero no puedo quejarme, realmente, porque pasé dos meses increíbles, lleno de emociones y situaciones que jamás pensé que iba a vivir._

 _Finalmente, conseguí regresar a la normalidad, casi dos meses después, ya instalada, ya con una computadora, ya con las ganas de regresar quemándome los dedos._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que estoy muriendo por escucharlos. Este capítulo lo escribí casi enteramente en el fin de semana —agradezco a mi yo previsor que hizo anotaciones de todo lo que tenía que venir, porque con mi memoria de pez ni me acordaba dónde mierda había quedado—, así que es posible que tenga algunos errores, todavía estoy familiarizándome con el nuevo teclado y eso._

 _Creo que no hay grandes sorpresas aquí —no como el capítulo anterior, je—, son cosas que más o menos se avecinaban. Espero que el hueco de práctica no se note demasiado en el estilo de escritura, pues al principio me costó retomar un poco el ritmo, pero al final, la cosa me quedó enorme. No quería dejar nada afuera, y resultó esto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y ya les iré diciendo cómo será el ciclo de actualizaciones a partir de ahora._

 _Voy a dejarlo aquí porque me encantaría saber qué opinan ustedes. ¡Los espero! Ya saben que pueden encontrarme aquí, en los reviews, o en Twitter o en Facebook. Ustedes eligen._

 _Agradezco, como siempre, la infinita paciencia de mis bellas musas, Vero, Jori, Naza y Luna, por soportar con entereza todo mi proceso creativo demencial y escuchar todas las estupideces que tengo para decir cada minuto del día._

 _Y a TODOS ustedes, si siguen ahí, por no olvidarse de esta historia._

 _Los quiero mucho. Espero leerlos pronto._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	65. LXV

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXV**

 _«The raindrops_

 _The tears keep falling_

 _I see your face and it keeps me going_

 _If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

 _And I know that **you can take me home**_

 _You can take me home.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Octubre de 1978**

Lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en algún punto de su cuerpo que lo arrancó del tibio sitio en el que se encontraba. Se negó a abrir los párpados, retrasando el enfrentamiento con la realidad, mientras se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan incómodo. El cuello le dolía horrores, pero tenía la mejilla aplastada contra algo cálido que no pensaba soltar.

Sin embargo, la luminosidad que podía adivinar a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados le estaba indicando que tendría que abandonar su hueco de evasión en poco tiempo.

No se dio cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban tan pronto hasta que, en el medio de sus pensamientos perezosos, escuchó una voz definitivamente familiar.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Hestia, en un tono demasiado agudo que arrancó a Fabian de su modorra, incorporándose con brusquedad. La cabeza le dio una vuelta tan rápida que se mareó. —¡Lo siento, perdona...!

Apenas alcanzó a ver el largo cabello oscuro de la joven, volteada hacia la puerta, con Edgar observándolo sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. El hombre le hizo espacio a Hestia para poder volver a cerrar y dar la falsa sensación de privacidad, mientras la cabeza de Fabian regresaba a su sitio de manera maratónica.

—Mierda —escupió, cayéndose del sillón donde había estado dormitando, despertando también a su acompañante. —¡Maldición!

La chica despertó asustada al oír sus palabrotas, desorientada al verlo desarmado en el suelo.

Fabian se estaba encasquetando una camiseta para contener las ganas ridículas de llorar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la joven, con la voz pastosa, cuando vio que su mata de cabello desordenado emergía de la ropa. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, lo siento —masculló de mal humor. Quiso morirse al ver que era evidente que ella también estaba desnuda debajo de la manta. —Me caí —mintió, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que la joven pudiese asimilar algo de lo que Fabian decía, la puerta de entrada del departamento se volvió a abrir y Gideon entró sin pedir permiso, echando una rápida ojeada a la situación.

—Veo que tuviste un despertar magnífico —ironizó, al verlo pelear con sus pantalones. —Luego puedes poner esa cara de mártir, pero ahora necesitamos marcharnos —explicó a la carrera, desechando los sentimientos de su hermano con un ademán. —Creo que vas a necesitar esto.

—¿Qué es? —gruñó, pasándose el brazo por la cara para despejarse. Gideon le tendía una ampolla bien cerrada.

—Para la resaca.

Fabian hizo un sonido de frustración antes de tomarla y beberla de un trago, sin importarle nada más. Por dentro, era llamas.

—Puedes quedarte un rato más a dormir, linda —comentó Gideon mientras su hermano pasaba al baño para mojarse el rostro. —Lamento llevármelo así, pero ¿sabes? Él no es de los que te ofrecen el desayuno en la cama... o en el sillón.

La chica, atónita y algo avergonzada —seguía desnuda y apenas se había despertado, desorientada—, se limitó a asentir, mientras se cubría mejor ante la mirada apreciativa del pelirrojo.

Fabian regresó, tomó la chaqueta y solo le dirigió una rápida ojeada.

—Lo lamento —masculló, apabullado. —Fue una buena noche. Adiós.

En verdad no mentía. Habían ido con Gideon al pub de siempre, algo borrachos, y la chica solo había aparecido allí, simpática, sencilla. Su hermano había pillado al vuelo el interés y se había esfumado de la escena, dejándolos a solas compartiendo tragos demasiado fuertes. No había dudado en insinuarle algo más y ella había aceptado, coqueta. No recordaba exactamente todo lo que habían hecho pero estaba seguro que lo había pasado bien. Muy bien. Necesitaba despejarse y la joven parecía querer lo mismo que él.

Hasta que se habían dormido en el sillón, de madrugada.

Y Hestia había entrado.

Gideon lo apremió, saliendo enseguida del su apartamento, para poder hablar con libertad.

—¿Ella sigue aquí? —se lamentó Fabian, ya despierto por completo. Hubiese preferido que aquello se tratase de una pesadilla.

—Está con Edgar, abajo —terció Gideon, sabiendo que no era el momento para bromas.

—Hijo de puta —masculló su hermano, tapándose el rostro. —No sé cómo mierda consigue dejarme en ridículo y él ser el puto héroe. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedar como un jodido imbécil? —no aguardó respuesta. —¿Por qué mierda vinieron aquí?

—Me avisó Emmeline y vine lo más rápido que pude —explicó Gideon haciendo una mueca. —Supongo que nos estaban buscando.

—¿Qué mierda es tan urgente que necesitaban entrar sin llamar? —preguntó Fabian, sin darse cuenta que la respuesta a eso podría ser más escalofriante de lo que pensaba. La temperatura de su cuerpo descendió dos grados. —Mierda. ¿Un ataque?

—No —la expresión de Gideon no alentaba a buenas conjeturas. —Pero tenemos que salir pitando.

—¿Qué pasó? —se exasperó el pelirrojo, harto. —Si esto es una puta pesadilla, preferiría al menos saber de qué va la cosa.

—Los padres de Lily están muertos —explicó Gideon en un susurro tenso. La mueca de Fabian se agrietó, dejando al fin de pensar en su maldita suerte.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche. Moody y Caradoc nos necesitan. Tenemos que peinar la zona.

—Pero...

—Sí —respondió su hermano antes de que Fabian llegase a formular la pregunta. —Creen que fueron mortífagos.

—Bastardos —escupió el pelirrojo, cuadrando los hombros. —Vamos. Luego resuelvo cómo mierda volver a mirar a Hestia a la cara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Octubre de 1978**

Mary la miró con expresión de terror mal disimulado cuando Lily se plantó frente a la mansión, luego de haber sorteado con discreción los hechizos protectores de James.

—¿Estas segura que podemos entrar aquí? —preguntó la chica, cohibida, sin atreverse a inclinar el cuello hacia atrás para encontrarse con las dimensiones desproporcionadas de aquella casa.

Mar torció el gesto en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Pero si Lily se la pasa aquí —murmuró, provocando un resoplido bajo por parte de la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta. —Casi diría que vive aquí.

—No exageres —la desestimó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para que las chicas pasaran dentro. —Y James me dijo que podían venir cuando quisieran.

Marlenne le hizo un gesto cómplice a Mary antes de presionarla para que se refugiaran en el interior. Lo mejor era no entretenerse demasiado.

—Es alucinante —sentenció la joven, al ver la sobria sala de los Potter. —Es decir, ya sabía que la familia de James era pura y todo eso pero...

—Ni lo menciones —murmuró la pelirroja, haciéndoles señas como si se tratara de su propia casa para dirigirse a la amplia cocina. —Le dije mil veces que es escalofriante, pero no hay caso.

—Para la gente rica las cosas son así —murmuró Mar encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar asiento. —Déjalo.

—De cualquier manera, la mayoría de las habitaciones ni siquiera se usan —se obcecó Lily, mientras encantaba el agua para calentar e iba sacando tazas para preparar el té. —La sala, la cocina, la habitación de James y la de su madre. Hay toda otra parte cerrada que es completamente inútil.

—¿Y no tienen un elfo doméstico? —se preguntó Mar, contrariada.

—No, James dice que no tiene sentido si solo son él y su madre. Algo de razón tiene, pero así es como el resto de la casa... —la pelirroja dejó la frase en el aire, rendida. En vez de eso, se concentró en servir las infusiones y repartirlas para sus amigas.

Mary la recibió gustosa, calentándose los dedos con la superficie tibia y sonriendo con ganas.

—Parecen casados, ¿sabes? —fantaseó, divertida ante la cara de Lily. —Prácticamente viven juntos, hacen todo juntos... Cuando hablas de él es como si hablaras de ti.

La chica se había ruborizado bajo el vapor de su té.

—Claro que no —la regañó sin fuerzas. —Solo... bueno, estamos bien juntos.

—Eso se nota.

—Ya, déjame —pidió la pelirroja sonriendo avergonzada, ante la mirada curiosa de Mary. —¿Has venido a cotillear mi vida de pareja?

—Pues claro —afirmó de inmediato la aludida. —Vine para eso y para recordar la cara de esta desconocida, que no se deja ver nunca —siguió de corrido, señalando sin ver a Mar. Ella enarcó las cejas y no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? —le exigió su amiga, a la defensiva. —Tengo razón.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Menos mal —detrás de su queja a medias en broma, Mary fruncía los labios algo dolida. —Porque creía que la época en la que me evitabas la habíamos superado en quinto año.

—Eso nunca se supera —aseveró entonces Mar luego de una mirada precavida por parte de Lily. Mary abrió la boca, indignada, sin entender que solo estaba jugando con ella. —No te pongas dramática, por favor. San Mungo me tiene de rehén la mayor parte del día.

La mueca de Mary varió de inmediato a un entusiasmo líquido, que hizo que su amiga se echara hacia atrás por instinto.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¡es verdad! —chilló, emocionada, olvidando por completo que hacía un momento había estado enfadada. —Cuéntanos todo.

Mar, evasiva, guardó silencio sin saber qué decir.

—Vamos, no vas a dejarnos así —se sumó Lily de inmediato, hincando los codos en la mesa para acercarse. —¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué? —masculló Mar, torciendo el gesto.

—¡Estudiar medimagia! —respondió Mary, demasiado alto. —Es lo que siempre has querido, no puede ser que...

—Está bien —murmuró la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es interesante.

Mary se echó atrás incrédula, a pesar de que se imaginaba la falta de entusiasmo por parte de su amiga.

—Eres imposible —susurró, negando con la cabeza. —Tus chismes siempre son los peores —se sonrió, buscando la complicidad de Lily que dejó salir una carcajada.

—Ya, no la presiones —trató de conciliar la pelirroja, aguantando la risa. —Mar está contenta con lo que está haciendo y es lo que importa.

—Claro —ironizó Mary siguiendo el juego. —Contentísima.

—Pues... —intervino Lily, depositando con cuidado su taza y evaluando los daños que podría desatar su comentario. —James me contó algo que sí te hizo muy feliz.

Mar levantó la mirada de inmediato, para cruzarla con la verde de su amiga.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —replicó Mary, ajena. —Son un matrimonio. Un perfecto matrimonio feliz. Es como si fuesen la misma persona.

—¿La misma persona cotilla? —inquirió Mar, ácida ante el comentario. Se había puesto rápidamente a la defensiva, aplastándose el flequillo para taparse los ojos.

—Sirius puede tener ideas buenas a veces —comentó entonces Lily, decidiendo a presionar despacio, para que su amiga no se cerrase en banda de inmediato. —Solo a veces.

—¿Qué pasó? —saltó Mary, con los ojos enormes y curiosos. —¿Qué hizo Sirius esta vez? —el silencio solo azuzó su necesidad de saber. —¡Cuéntamelo, Mar!

Ella entornó los ojos debajo del flequillo, fulminando primero a Lily, que se había quedado quieta con los labios apretados, como si quisiese decir algo sin atreverse, para pasar luego a la misma Mary, que hacía un puchero ridículo lleno de expectativas.

—Me presentó a su... prima —contestó al fin, parca. —Es todo.

—No seas así —protestó Lily, que ya conocía la historia. —Cuéntalo como es.

—¿Estás defendiéndolo? —se alteró Mar de golpe, apartándose con brusquedad el flequillo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sin amilanarse, antes de girarse hacia Mary para explicar.

—Él sabía que Mar estaba... triste porque Marilyn se había marchado a Hogwarts —comenzó, con delicadeza. Mar había perdido su mirada en el borde de la mesa, como si no estuviese allí. —Y la hija de su prima, pues... tienen una niña pequeña y justo habían pasado por la tienda en la que trabaja. Solo quiso animarte —repuso, intentando encontrar la atención de su amiga. —Creo que fue muy dulce.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sirius que conocemos? —se sorprendió Mary, echándose hacia atrás estupefacta. —Porque de verdad no lo parece.

—En verdad te conoce más de lo que deja ver —se atrevió a asegurar Lily, coincidiendo con Mary. La chica permaneció obcecada en su mutismo.

—Oh, vamos, Mar. Hasta tú debes admitir que estuvo bien —se lamentó Mary, otra vez con sus pucheros. —No entiendo qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero es evidente que...

—Que nada —cortó entonces Mar, más dura de lo que quería sonar. —Nada.

—Pero...

—Remus me dijo que te veías muy feliz —dejó caer la pelirroja, con la barbilla contra la palma, viendo si así conseguía que su amiga soltara prenda.

—¿Te dedicas a cotillear con todos acerca de mí? —replicó Mar con ironía, de mal humor. Mary levantó las palmas, deteniéndolas.

—Un momento —pidió, seria. —¿Has visto a Remus?

—Claro —la sonrisa resbaló un poco del rostro de Lily al ver que la expresión de Mary había cambiado. —¿Por qué?

Ella había dejado que la sombra cubriese su mirada risueña, descendiendo la temperatura de sus ojos hasta volverlos huecos.

—No he vuelto a verlo desde... —carraspeó, triste y avergonzada. —Desde que nos besamos.

Mar volvió a aplastarse el flequillo, incómoda.

—Le envié montones de lechuzas —se apresuró a completar Mary, como si estuviese justificando. —Pero no ha vuelto a responder, ni ha aparecido en mi casa, ni...

—Debe estar ocupado —repuso Lily, recomponiéndose con rapidez para buscarle la mano por encima de la mesa. —Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¿Evasivo?

—Necesita tiempo para pensar —la corrigió, con dulzura. —No lo presiones. Pero tampoco dejes que se olvide de ti —sonrió, para darle ánimos.

—¿No les ha dicho nada? —preguntó Mary llena de ansiedad luego de asentir tímida con la cabeza. Mar resopló.

—A mí no. No hablamos de esas cosas.

—Mar —la atajó Lily, advirtiéndole en silencio. —Si quieres, puedo preguntarle —añadió, más dulce, hacia su otra amiga.

—No —respondió tambaleante la aludida. —No. Está bien, tengo que darle su espacio.

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró Lily, apretándole fuerte la mano antes de dejarla ir. Mary volvió a asentir, como una niña, a salvo en el consuelo ajeno.

—Te juntas demasiado con James —murmuró Mar con ironía, mirándola por debajo del flequillo para que entendiese a lo que se refería.

—Ya déjalo —la conminó la pelirroja, decidida a no terminar la tarde en desastre. Sin embargo, Lily se guardó la expresión reprimida de Mar para después, decidida a resolver uno a uno los problemas.

James había llegado, tal y como había previsto, dos horas después, encontrándolas aún en la cocina, con las tazas frías y los asientos tibios de conversación constante, al menos por parte de dos de las tres jóvenes reunidas.

Al verlo, Mary cayó en la cuenta de lo tarde que era, haciendo que las otras saltaran también de su sitio.

—Te acompañamos —ofreció enseguida James, radiante. Ni siquiera había colgado su abrigo. Mary lo miró encantada.

—Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Lily —confesó, divertida y algo avergonzada de decirlo en voz alta, sin decidirse a abrazarlo tal y como lo haría con el resto de sus amigos. Pero el muchacho le sonrió con ganas, haciendo un gesto de desestimación.

—Ya lo sabía —contestó, con picardía, ganándose un codazo por parte de la pelirroja.

—Agh, adelántense —los instó entonces, rodando los ojos ante la complicidad de los dos. —Iré a buscar mi capa.

Con el coro de risas a su costa, se apresuró a salir de la cocina sin poder disimular siquiera el enojo. Los pasos que la seguían se hicieron rápidos a su espalda, encontrándola antes de haber atravesado la sala.

—No es como te lo contó James —barbotó Mar obligándola a voltearse. Tenía el rostro contraído y casi no podía verle los ojos escondidos tras el cabello. —Porque ese idiota solo dice lo que le conviene.

—¿De qué hablas? —repuso Lily, sorprendida.

—Lo de la niña —farfulló la chica de mala gana. —Él no intentaba quedar bien conmigo.

Lily parpadeó, sin terminar de entender el trasfondo. Mar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, pero terminó cediendo, porque en el fondo, era algo que no quería tener que seguir guardando.

—Sirius está buscando a Regulus —explicó, muy bajo. —Y es tan estúpido que se dejó lastimar más de una vez.

—¿Pero qué...? —se horrorizó la pelirroja, acercándose por inercia para poder escucharla mejor y comprender.

—Y llega a mi casa pretendiendo que lo solucione, como si fuese tan sencillo —siguió ella, sin inflexión alguna en la voz. —Le juré que iba a decírtelo, porque es peligroso. Pero ya ves que hace lo que mierda quiere conmigo —alzó la mirada, buscando algo parecido a la redención en la mirada confusa de su amiga. —Discutimos luego de que se apareció en casa. Él solo quiere que me calle sus malditos secretos.

Lily boqueó, sin poder atinar a balbucear palabra, pero Mar fue más rápida. Sin variar su expresión neutra, cogió la capa que estaba en el sillón de la punta, se la lanzó y se regresó a la cocina, sin permitirle volver a sacar el tema a relucir.

Con la cabeza bullendo, Lily alcanzó a los demás, encandilada por la sonrisa de James y su sutil "¿Vamos?", con el tacto sobre su cintura. Mar se despidió de inmediato, alegando que se marchaba a Manchester y que no necesitaba compañía, y a pesar de que su novio insistió, Lily la dejó partir, sabiendo que estaba buscando desesperada un poco de espacio.

Se aparecieron en Edimburgo, ya anocheciendo, y aceptaron otra ronda de té con la madre de Mary antes de salir al exterior helado.

—¿Pasaron una buena tarde? —preguntó James apenas estuvieron solos, atento. Lily le pasó el brazo por la cintura para pegarse más a él.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo? —refunfuñó, permitiendo que el vaho frío le atusara la piel un momento.

—Es mi especialidad.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a casa y te cuento bien —se rindió enseguida, aplastando su mejilla contra el brazo de James. Él asintió, apretándole la mano para indicarle que se aparecerían.

En Cokeworth, el frío era tan intenso como el escocés, a pesar de que el invierno apenas comenzaba a asomarse lejos en el horizonte. Tenían un sitio seguro, cerca de la casa de Lily, donde solían materializarse sin riesgo a ser vistos, para andar pocos metros hasta la entrada.

—Oye, Lily —le llamó la atención James, mientras ella seguía repitiendo las palabras de Mar en su cabeza. —¿Qué significan esas luces?

—¿Qué...? —la chica giró el cuello para ver al frente, justo el punto en el que el auto oscuro de luces estridentes estaba aparcado.

Delante de su casa.

—¿Qué es? —apremió James, al ver cómo el rostro de la joven se descomponía. —¿Qué es, Lily?

Ella no respondió.

—Ven —pidió, clavándole las uñas donde antes había estado el principio de una caricia. —Tenemos que...

Pero la idea volvió a disolverse en el aire, mientras Lily apretaba el paso hacia el portal de su hogar, con un nudo de malos augurios trabándole la garganta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **28 de Octubre de 1978**

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Sirius con una mueca, frente a la funeraria. James, que no le había soltado los hombros a Lily en ningún momento, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Solo cállate un poco —murmuró Peter entre dientes, antes de aguardar a que ellos pasaran primero. Le jaló de la ropa hacia atrás a su amigo para llamarle la atención. —En serio, Sirius. Lily está destruida —le recalcó en voz baja, preocupado. —No lo empeores.

—Gracias por la confianza —repuso el joven con mala cara. Peter enarcó las cejas, en un gesto más que significativo.

—Justamente porque te conozco lo digo.

—Vamos, la pelirroja necesitará caras conocidas —contestó Sirius, conciliador, antes de seguir los pasos de sus amigos. Pero para cuando él y Peter alcanzaron la pequeña recepción, el ambiente estaba suficientemente cargado sin que ellos tuviesen siquiera que intervenir.

Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas —como si no se le hubiesen acabado durante la noche en vela—, con los puños apretados frente a una mujer huesuda, pálida, que la observaba como si quisiera eliminarla de la tierra.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sirius a nadie en particular, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver al hombre corpulento que parecía cuidarle las espaldas a la mujer.

—Disculpa, pero no creo que... —empezó James, enojado, sin prestarle atención a su amigo. Parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a la tipa, y eso no era algo sencillo: James no se enfadaba nunca.

—Tu no te metas —le espetó la aludida, con la voz aguda. —No eres parte de esta familia.

—No te atrevas a hablarle así, Petunia —reaccionó Lily al fin, roja de ira y llanto. —Sabes tan bien como yo que sí lo es. No quiero discutir contigo ahora, por qué mejor no...

—Entonces tendrías que haberme entendido cuando te dije que no quería que vinieras aquí —espetó Petunia, con los labios hechos una fina línea. —No tienes derecho.

—¡Pero qué...!

—¿No tengo derecho a qué? —escupió la pelirroja, deteniendo a James en el acto, dando un paso al frente para enfrentar a su hermana. Detrás suyo, Vernon había empezado a resoplar como una locomotora vieja, como si aquello lo estuviese insultando de manera personal.

—¡A despedirte! —chilló Petunia, apretando el pañuelo con el que había secado sus lágrimas. Lily no pudo soportarlo.

—¡Aunque te parezca una aberración, ellos también eran...! —se cortó, de pronto, al darse cuenta que había utilizado el pasado para formar la oración. Se sacudió en un espasmo, involuntario, antes de retomar su idea, inflamada de rencor. —¡Ellos también son mis padres! ¡Cómo te atreves a...!

El silencio fue tan denso luego de la cachetada que Sirius creyó que lo habían sumergido de golpe en agua helada, sin capacidad de escuchar nada. Petunia le había cruzado la cara a Lily sin contemplación, abusando de su mayor estatura para obligarla a girar el rostro.

Su mirada ardía de odio.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlos —farfulló, descompuesta, la mujer. Parecía hecha de papel y miedo, con la palma haciéndole cosquillas por el golpe. Lily regresó despacio el rostro, con los ojos enormes, sin más lágrimas. —Por culpa de tus aberraciones y... por culpa de esa gentuza como tú, ellos están muertos, Lily. No tienes derecho a estar aquí ni tú, ni ninguna de todas tus amistades peligrosas —sus ojos claros fulminaron a James, que se había quedado helado, temblando de rabia, y a Sirius y a Peter que observaban la escena anonadados. —Vete —la orden sonó como una cuchillada. —No quiero volver a verte. Por tu culpa ellos están muertos.

—Oye, pedazo de mierda —la increpó Sirius de inmediato, al ver que James mandaba todo al demonio y sacaba la varita. Lily había levantado la barbilla, empapada, demasiado digna para apartar la mirada. —¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—No te acerques, fenómeno —intervino al fin el hombre, Vernon, abrazando por los hombros a Petunia para protegerla de aquella vara de madera a la que no le había sacado los ojos. —Llamaré a la policía.

—Yo voy a dejarte sin capacidad de hablar —replicó James, cínico. Sirius y Peter habían estado allí en un tris, en guardia. —Por qué mejor no...

—¿Ya ves? —masculló Petunia, lloriqueando y apretando los puños a los lados. A pesar del ambiente enrarecido, no había dejado de observar con odio a su hermana. El resto para ella no existía. —Estás haciendo un espectáculo, otra vez. No puedes comportarte como las personas normales, Lily, y eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Ten un poco de respeto y márchate de aquí.

A la vez, James y Sirius hicieron un movimiento para irse sobre la figura protegida de Petunia, pero la pelirroja los detuvo con un solo gesto, abrumado, de la mano. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, con el dolor que no le estaba permitido manifestar.

—No voy a perdonarte nunca esto, Petunia —susurró, digna, sin limpiarse las mejillas.

—No voy a perdonarte que hayas destruido mi familia —repuso la aludida, temblando de indignación. —Vete.

—No voy a permitir que...

—Déjalo —pidió Lily sin fuerzas, haciendo que James cerrara la boca. —Vámonos.

—Pero qué mierda cree que puede hacer esa... —empezó Sirius, furioso, sin decidir hacia dónde dirigir su ira. La pelirroja solo negó, dándole la espalda a su hermana, antes de emprender la retirada.

—Solo quiero... solo vámonos —repuso, sin fuerza, clavando la vista en el suelo. Peter esperó la señal de James para detenerla, pero el joven, igual de indignado que los demás, inspiró profundo para tratar de calmarse y seguir la decisión de Lily. Ignorando a Petunia y a su marido, que esperaban de pie a que se esfumaran de allí, rodearon en un semicírculo perfecto, imbatible, la menuda figura de la chica antes de emprender la retirada, no sin antes asustar de muerte a Vernon al sacudir la varita a propósito.

Remus y Mar venían entrando cuando ellos alcanzaron la salida.

—¿Ya terminó? —se descompuso el licántropo, pálido. —Apenas pudimos encontrar reemplazo en la ronda y...

No les sorprendió la cara que traían, sino su actitud. James negó apenas con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era momento para explicaciones, y Lily levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su amiga.

Apretando los labios, sin poder deshacerse de las palabras de Petunia, la pelirroja se deshizo con cuidado de la protección de James para dar dos zancadas rápidas, al borde del abismo, antes de caer sobre el pecho de Mar llorando sin reparo. Ella apenas había alcanzado, sorprendida, a extender los brazos para recibirla, demasiado impresionada para negarle el contacto. Lily rompió en un llanto desgarrador, que erizó la piel de todos los demás. Incómodos, aguardaron a que la tormenta amainara, rendidos al ambiente de opresión.

—Voy a matarla —susurró Sirius en un aparte a Peter y a Remus, que no terminaba de entender qué había pasado.

—Déjalo —le previno James a media voz. Se veía desolado, aunque conservaba la rabia de hacía unos minutos. —Luego nos encargamos. Tenemos que llevar a Lily a casa.

Remus asintió de inmediato y obligó a Sirius, junto a Peter, a seguir los pasos de los demás. James había separado a Lily, con delicadeza, del abrazo mortal que le estaba dando a Mar para musitarle al oído que era tiempo de regresar. Entre los dos, la ayudaron a andar, despacio, para encontrar un sitio donde aparecerse.

Aquella noche, los seis permanecieron en Canterbury, casi sin mediar palabra. Lily solo siguió llorando hasta quedarse laxa, sin energía, y caer rendida a un sueño incómodo sobre el hombro de Mar que, a pesar de su reticencia al contacto, no le había negado el consuelo ni un segundo.

Los padres de Lily estaban muertos, sí, pero ella aún tenía una familia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Noviembre de 1978**

Lily tardó una semana en empezar a recuperarse.

James la llevó hasta Canterbury, la acostó en su propia cama y no la dejó sola ni un minuto. La pelirroja lloró, se negó a comer, perdió la voz y cambió sus hábitos de sueños, todo en una corta secuencia de días. Con paciencia, él se acomodó a todos sus estallidos de dolor, llevándole lo que encontrase para comer, arropándola cuando tiritaba en sueños y abrazándola con fuerza en sus incontables horas de llanto.

Fue el mismo James el que estuvo allí listo cuando ella, con la voz quebrada, dejó adivinar que quería darse una ducha. Después de la pesadilla en la que se habían sumido, él consideró que ese gesto era el quiebre de su duelo.

Lily empezaba a mejorar.

No tardó ni dos segundos en conseguirle toallas y productos de higiene que la pelirroja ni siquiera sabía que podían encontrarse en la mansión y le depositó todo con cuidado en la repisa del baño.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó, sin ninguna segunda intención. De haber podido, Lily hubiese vuelto a romper a llorar, porque James, abrumado, serio, preocupado por ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Creo que voy a estar bien —respondió con la voz tomada. No se atrevió a sonreír porque temía que sus emociones la volvieran a traicionar.

El agua caliente le curó un poco el alma cubierta de llagas. Lloró otro poco, dejó que las lágrimas se disolvieran y desaparecieran bajo sus pies, y salió de allí más de una hora después con la piel hirviendo.

James la esperaba en la orilla de la cama, con expresión inocente y una enorme bandeja de desayuno descansando en el escritorio.

—Tal vez tenías hambre —se excusó, cuando la mirada de Lily se paseó por allí. Pero ella no comentó nada al respecto, siguió de largo y se sentó junto a él. Llevaba el cabello húmedo sin peinar.

Quería decir algo, pero su garganta cerrada por días, era reacia a colaborar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —intentó animarla él, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. —Vale, es una pregunta estúpida.

Ella estiró lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo esbozar.

—He tenido tiempos mejores.

—Ayer llegó algo para ti —murmuró James, deseando no decir nada. No quería ocultárselo, por mucho que creía que aquello solo lastimaría más a la pelirroja. —Creo que deberías leerlo.

Era un sobre, y estaba junto a la bandeja de la comida. Lily se estiró para alcanzarlo, sin la más mínima curiosidad.

Era su hermana, por supuesto. La instaba a firmar sus papeles para poder vender la casa de sus padres para repartir la herencia y no tener que volver a verse.

Lily se quedó prendada de la letra tan familiar, de rasgos bruscos que parecían incluso, a la distancia, herirla con la fuerza de mil cristales rotos.

En algún sitio, consiguió recobrar su voz.

—Ella tiene razón.

—¿Qué? —James no se lo esperaba.

—Ellos pudieron haber muerto por magia —era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y creyó que iba a ahogarse. —Tu mismo lo oíste. Fue un accidente extraño. Ridículo. Ridículo para un coche _muggle_ , sí, pero...

—Lily, tranquilízate —le pidió el muchacho, uniendo sus manos. —Escúchame...

—No, hablo en serio —insistió ella, sin fuerza. —Tal vez los mortífagos sabían dónde vivía y... Claro que lo saben, si los encontramos ese verano. Y quisieron vengarse, por... lo que sea, porque estoy aquí en la Orden.

James quiso decir que era una idea por completo descabellada, pero en verdad no era tan irracional.

—Si ellos murieron por mi culpa, James, nunca voy a perdonármelo... —sollozó la chica, aferrándose a su camiseta con desesperación. —Petunia tiene razón, soy peligrosa. Ahora por esto, mis padres están muertos...

Él la abrazó, tratando de brindarle consuelo.

—No es así.

—Yo... no puse protección en casa porque no quería hacer papeleo —tartamudeó la pelirroja, temblando. —Los del Ministerio iban a preguntarse por qué querría poner protección mágica en una casa _muggle_ y...

—No tiene sentido lamentarse por eso, Lily —le recomendó James, frotándole la espalda. —Investigaremos esto, ¿sí? Pero no creo que...

Ella lloró otra vez contra su pecho hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, mecida por el torpe y sincero consuelo del joven, que no la soltó ni un segundo.

Al final, solo permaneció con la mejilla aplastada contra su hombro, asimilando despacio el caudal de pensamientos que había frenado el duelo hasta ese momento.

—Necesito que me apoyes en esto —musitó, bañándole de aliento cálido el cuello a James. Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera precisaba escuchar lo que diría, iba a estar con ella en lo que fuese.

Lily, en su dolor, se sintió inmensamente agradecida por tenerlo allí, a su lado.

—No voy a permitir que nadie más muera por conocerme —sentenció bajito, firme.

—No estamos seguros sí...

—No importa —interrumpió la pelirroja, recobrando un poco de su antigua entereza. —No voy a volver a arriesgarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la alentó James, sin poder adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

—Pues... —la chica inspiró profundo, espasmódico, antes de erguir el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. —Tengo que dejar de ver a las chicas. No volveré a dormir si sigo pensando que pueden lastimarlas por mi culpa.

—Pero...

—Sabía que eventualmente llegaría esto —sonrió Lily con pena. Con seguridad. —Lo supe desde que tuve que borrarles la memoria. A la larga... No puedo permitir que se enreden en esta guerra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1978**

La noche ya se veía lo suficientemente aterradora con la niebla espesa que cubría Londres, sin necesidad de que los niños saliesen correteando con largas capas negras, a la caza de dulces.

Alice nunca había visto una noche de Halloween tan deprimente. Estaba cerrando la barra, bajo la atenta mirada del dueño, que supervisaba su trabajo —a pesar de que llevaba ya un año trabajando allí, con esmero y sin motivo alguno de queja— mientras mantenía los párpados pegados a la pantalla brillante del televisor.

Estaba segura que Benji ya estaba esperándola afuera, y era la razón por la que esa noche en especial quería terminar pronto y marcharse a casa. Había repasado las mesas impolutas y era poco lo que restaba.

Había pasado una jornada tranquila, pues en el Ministerio las cosas habían adquirido un matiz de extrema calma, lo que ponía a Dearborn y a todo el equipo al borde de los nervios. Nadie parecía querer hacerse cargo de la situación y las cosas marchaban con fingida regularidad, como si los reportes sobre las muertes y las desapariciones que caían al menos una vez por semana sobre el escritorio de Caradoc y de los otros fuese una niebla pasajera, la misma que estaba ahogando la ciudad.

Alice sabía que no era algo esporádico, ni casual. La niebla le daba pánico y estaba empezando a enfermar cada vez que tenía que marcharse a hacer un reconocimiento de un nuevo rostro frío, observándola sin ver sus lágrimas.

—Es normal, Al —le había susurrado Frank la primera vez que había llorado mientras envolvía un cadáver. Era la tarea sucia de los estrenados Aurores, los últimos en la escala de jerarquía. —Significa que eres humana.

Ella había dejado resbalar las lágrimas con el rostro contraído, concentrada en su tarea con la profesionalidad que le habían inculcado.

Solo al llegar a casa había explotado, sin importarle que Frank estaba a la zaga de sus movimientos.

Había pasado como un huracán, sin siquiera ver que Dorcas estaba con los pies sobre la mesita leyendo el periódico. Había dado un portazo violento, provocando que la puerta temblara antes de volver a abrirse, permitiéndole a sus amigos adivinar su silueta al borde del colapso.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —había soltado Dorcas antes de impulsarse con las manos para levantarse, dejando tirado El Profeta. —¿Qué está pasando?

Frank no respondió, pálido, dejándola con la boca abierta en la sala y siguiendo los pasos de la joven, para dar con ella en el baño, retorciéndose los dedos bajo el agua helada.

—¿Qué...? —Frank escuchó el eco de la pregunta de Dorcas, sin tiempo para detenerse a explicar.

—Al —la llamó, con cuidado.

La aludida había detenido su llanto, con los labios apretados y el movimiento compulsivo de sus manos salpicándole la capa que ni siquiera se había quitado.

—Alice.

Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista, enajenada en refregarse el jabón por la piel, como si con eso se quitase la frialdad de la muerte que la envolvía. Frank tragó grueso antes de dar un paso, colocándose tras ella. Con delicadeza, le ayudó a deshacerse de la capa, dejándola caer desinflada al suelo húmedo, antes de inclinarse sobre ella con extrema dulzura para arremangarle la camiseta y ayudarla desde atrás para lavarle hasta los codos.

Al empezó a llorar al sentir el cuerpo tibio de Frank detrás suyo, apoyando apenas la barbilla contra su clavícula para hacerle entender que no pensaba dejarla caer. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el jabón inútil, porque había cosas que no se podían quitar solo con un poco de agua.

Temblando, dejó caer la pastilla de jabón, apretando los dedos contra los de Frank, hundiendo la cabeza para que no pudiese verla llorar.

—Lo sé —musitó el chico contra su oído, abrazándola sin importar su ropa empapada. —Lo sé. Estoy aquí.

Dorcas los observaba con respeto en el dintel de la puerta, por una vez, con la boca cerrada.

—Anda Al —suspiró al fin, tomando la varita para secarlos. —Te vas a enfermar si sigues así empapada.

Ella asintió, mansa, y le permitió a Frank cerrar el grifo y alejarla, antes de que su amiga se la llevase al salón, buscando la mejor manera de consolarla.

Luego de eso, no había vuelto a tener un episodio de tal magnitud, pero Frank no había vuelto a dejarla sola en los reconocimientos, por más que no fuese su turno. Ella no había comentado nada, avergonzada y tonta por ser tan frágil. Se preguntaba por qué no dejaba que fuese Benji el que estuviese a su lado, como hacía siempre.

Existía un acuerdo tácito allí, lo sabía. Frank solía preocuparse por ella a través del rubio, pero hacía tiempo que eso estaba cambiando. Alice no quería ilusionarse al respecto, pero no podía más que dar vueltas en la cama pensando si las excusas de Frank para recogerla a la salida de bar se estaban volviendo demasiado frecuentes para ser casual.

Aquello regresaba a su mente incluso en el bar, terminando de levantar las sillas para cerrar. Halloween había dado buenos clientes, así que el dueño debería estar más que contento. Se acercó a despedirse y el hombre refunfuñó un magro saludo mientras continuaba con los ojos fijos en el aparato _muggle_.

—Alice —la llamó cuando estaba por salir al exterior helado. Ella se giró, sorprendida. —Ten.

Le estaba tendiendo un sobre arrugado, sin mirarla. Lucía contrariado, pero debajo de la hosquedad había algo más que la joven no alcanzó a leer a tiempo. Estupefacta, lo recibió cayendo demasiado tarde en que se trataba de dinero extra. Tenía escrito su nombre con una letra temblorosa y algo infantil, de trazos toscos como su dueño.

Pero el momento ya había pasado y estaba en la calle para cuando cayó en la cuenta, realmente sorprendida por el gesto. Todavía sopesaba el sobre en la mano, sin decidirse a darse la vuelta para agradecerle el gesto, cuando se encontró con la figura de Benji acercándose aprisa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ey —sonrió apenas, alcanzándola. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, por inercia. —Te estabas tardando. ¿vamos?

—Sí —Alice todavía tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. Guardó abollado el sobre en su abrigo, echando a andar con el rubio. —No sabes lo que me acaba de...

—¿Frank?

La joven frenó en seco, arrancada de sus pensamientos, para girar el cuello y ver cómo, efectivamente, el rostro de su amigo los encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia. Tenía las mejillas rojas de frío.

—Ah, lo siento —tartamudeó, sin mirarla. —Creí que...

Benji parpadeó, sospechando de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Como terminé pronto y... no tenía que ir a casa, pensé que, bueno... —balbuceaba el recién llegado, frotándose el cuello sin llegar a una justificación razonable.

—Olvidé que dijiste que podrías venir —lo ayudó el rubio, solidarizándose con su amigo. Frank suspiró y dirigió su atención en Alice, que estaba algo aturdida.

—Quería verte —confesó, honesto, de una sola vez. La chica tardó un segundo en comprender que de verdad le hablaba a ella, porque dos segundos después un estruendo desgarrador sacudió la calle, haciéndolos olvidar lo que estaban diciendo.

Ella tuvo que sujetarse a la farola que alumbraba aquel recorte de la ciudad para no caer, ante una nueva explosión que se oyó demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué demonios? —soltó Benji, asustado, mirando hacia todos lados. Una columna de humo se erigía a sus espaldas. —¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—No tengo idea —repuso Frank, sacando la varita sin importarle que estuviesen a la intemperie. —Pero no se ve bien.

Alice entendió que los destellos que iluminaban el recodo eran parte del fuego que se había iniciado demasiado cerca, cuando una tercera explosión vibró sobre sus pies, dejándolos sordos por un momento.

Estaba ocurriendo detrás, justo de dónde venían.

—Oh no —palideció la chica. —El bar.

—¿Qué estás...? —Frank no terminó la frase. —¡Al!

Ella ya había echado a correr, con todos los sentidos alerta tal y como le había enseñado Dearborn en los entrenamientos, intentando compartimentar el miedo para poder pensar con la mente clara, sin permitir que sus sentimientos intervinieran allí.

No tardó en encontrar el foco de conflicto, porque no se estaban escondiendo.

Los encapuchados hacían gala de sus maniobras, mientras los _muggles_ corrían en la dirección contraria, chillando de pánico. El de las explosiones, por supuesto, era Rosier. Alice maldijo las veces que había tiladado de exagerados a los gemelos Prewett por asegurar que aquel mortífago tenía una veta de piromaníaco que no era normal.

Viendo arder el bar donde había pasado el último año, quiso poder provocarle con sus propias manos tanto dolor como era capaz.

—¡Al!

Hervía de rabia. Incrédula, dejó para después el hecho de que los mortífagos habían irrumpido de manera completamente impune el tránsito en pleno Londres —a una distancia a pie del maldito Ministerio—, para sacar la varita de un movimiento ágil y chillar con todas sus fuerzas

—¡ _PROTEGO_!

Los _muggles_ que intentaban huir de uno de los encapuchados se vieron a salvo del rayo rojo que surcó el aire como un rayo. Gracias al escudo de Al, el maleficio rebotó, pero fue a parar a otra hilera de edificaciones, ampliando el caos.

Desesperada, su mirada alternó entre la amenaza en ciernes y el fuego que no respetaba límites. Se giró, sabiendo que detrás suyo llegarían Frank y Benji para gritar

—¡Tienen que pedir ayuda! —el Ministerio no estaba lejos, y ellos tres no iban a poder con todo. Había más de diez mortífagos allí. —¡Intenten controlarlos, yo debo...!

Señaló las llamas y no alcanzó a ver cómo Frank palidecía, antes de que echara a correr directo al centro de la catástrofe.

—¡No! ¡Al...!

—¡ _Bombarda_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Mierda! —rugió Benji, esquivando un hechizo perdido. —¡Frank, muévete, esto no es una broma!

Alice estaba segura que los muchachos harían lo correcto. Su corazón latía aprisa, pensando en que no tenía por qué ser tan asquerosamente fatalista y que el dueño del bar estaría bien, tal vez hubiese salido corriendo del local con su preciada televisión en brazos. Las risas de los mortífagos habían inundado el aire viciado, carente de oxígeno. Al alcanzó la puerta del bar para entender que la cosa estaba peor de lo que había pensado.

El fuego salía por las ventanas, la entrada se había calcinado por completo. La estructura parecía querer ceder ante el evidente poder de las llamas, que contagiaba crepitante a las casas vecinas.

—¡No...! ¡No! —gimió ella, en la entrada. —¡No es posible...! ¡ _Aguamenti_!

El chorro de agua no hizo nada por aliviar las columnas furiosas de fuego. Alice tenía el mismo éxito que al intentar cubrir el sol con la mano.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! —repitió, desesperada. —¡No!

—¿Eres una bruja? —escuchó a lo lejos, por encima del estruendo del caos. —¡Dimos con la maldita bruja!

Era Rosier, y estaba acompañado por otro encapuchado. A la joven se le heló la sangre al reconocer, sobresaliendo de la capa, el cabello platinado de los Malfoy.

El muy maldito jamás se dejaba ver sin la máscara, por más que todos en la Orden supieran de qué lado estaba. Lucius tenía una figura que mantener en el Ministerio, y nadie ponía en duda su perfil de hombre poderoso y rico, por muchas habladurías sin sentido que se murmuraran por detrás.

Aquellas eran las personas que más le repateaban a Alice, pues aunque Bellatrix Lestrange era motivo de pesadilla, ella no tenía doble moral en su juego: se mostraba como lo que era, una mortífaga.

Malfoy, en cambio, con su inteligencia viperina, zigzageaba entre los dos mundos. Su corrupción era lo que estaba pudriendo los cimientos del Ministerio.

—No tengo tiempo para ustedes —masculló sin ganas, agitando con rabia la varita. —¡ _Expulso_!

Rosier salió despedido, pero Malfoy lo esquivó con maestría.

—Eres una de las marionetas de Dumbledore —no lo estaba preguntando, era una afirmación. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡ _Crucio_!

En un arranque de locura, Alice se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y saltó dentro del bar, para esquivar la maldición y salir del campo de visión del mortífago. No era solo por eso que lo había hecho. En su interior, aún esperaba encontrar al dueño del bar, y sacarlo de las llamas ileso.

Enseguida supo que había sido una mala idea. Malfoy no le seguiría los pasos —no era tan idiota—, pero el fuego allí ardía como el infierno.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! —repitió, temblorosa, apagando la manga que se le estaba chamuscando. Había caído de bruces cerca de las mesas, apenas podía respirar. —¡ _Aguamenti_!

Se quitó el abrigo para mojarlo y ponérselo en el rostro. El humo era tan denso que le costaba ver, los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

No iba a morir por algo tan ridículo.

—Vamos, vamos... —se arrastró por el suelo caliente, debajo de las mesas para llegar a la barra. Si había alguna chance de que alguien estuviese con vida, tenía que ser cerca de la trastienda.

La varita se le resbalaba por la transpiración de su propia mano, lo único que parecía desafiar a las llamas. Una viga del techo cayó haciendo un gran estrépito, cerca de la entrada. Bloqueándola.

—Vamos, por favor...

Alice se dio cuenta que no le había llegado a agradecer el gesto al dueño antes de irse, esa misma noche. Ni lo había hecho nunca, a pesar de que el tipo —con sus gestos huraños y su mala cara—, la había recibido, le había dado trabajo sin experiencia alguna y la había tratado como merecía. Recordó a su mujer, tan bondadosa y contrastante con su marido y deseó fervientemente que se hubiese marchado a casa, que no estuviese en ese mar de fuego a punto de desplomarse.

El crepitar de las llamas la había aislado de lo que ocurría afuera, y enajenada ante la idea de poder salvar a su jefe, consiguió dar con la barra, levantándose de golpe con el abrigo permitiéndole respirar por poco.

—¡Maldición!

Una nueva explosión se escuchó muy cerca, haciendo crujir los goznes del bar. La pared que dividía la trastienda gimió y Alice, aturdida, vió cómo se le venía encima sin poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

—¡Quítate, idiota! —el aviso se ahogó en el estruendo que causó el desplome, azuzando el fuego. Al se vio impelida hacia la derecha, cerca de la puerta, cayendo entre un montón de escombros que le arañaron la ropa. Adolorida, tardó un segundo en enfocar la vista, para entender que lo que se le estaba clavando en el costado era la antena perdida de la maldita televisión. Le había hecho un tajo grande en la espalda, pero la consiguió quitar del medio doblándola, ya chamuscada poca resistencia podía ofrecer. Quiso entender qué mierda pasaba y si no había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada —bien podía haber sido expulsada por la onda expansiva de la explosión— cuando giró el rostro y vio que su pierna estaba húmeda.

Había caído en un charco de sangre.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Siguió el rastro rojo, para delinear el cuerpo agónico de su jefe, con la mejilla sobre el piso. Tenía el rostro quemado, y Alice quiso vomitar al discernir entre el todo aquel humo negro, el aroma distintivo de la carne quemada.

—¡No!

El hombre seguía vivo. Las cuencas de sus ojos parecían por estallar, adherido al suelo sin fuerzas. La televisión le había caído sobre la pierna, y no había forma de moverlo de allí. Gorjeando, sobrellevaba sus últimos minutos de vida con los labios ennegrecidos, sin poder alcanzar a pronunciar palabra.

—¡No! —repitió ella, sollozando, impresionada. El cuerpo estaba putrefacto, casi carbonizado. Alice no podía dejar de mirarlo, aterrada, sin atreverse a pensar qué mierda hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado un momento más en el bar.

Si le hubiese llegado a agradecer.

Un sacudón brusco en su hombro la sacó del shock.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —espetó la misma voz, alarmada. Alice movió la cabeza para ver a un muchacho delgado, sucio, que se cubría el rostro con la manga para poder respirar, que la observaba con ojos desorbitados. —¿Tu eres Alice?

—No puede morirse —tartamudeó ella, ajena a sus preguntas, a su entorno que parecía querer terminar de echarse abajo. Las llamas no amainaban. —¿Cómo puedo...?

El joven se arrodilló de golpe, sacándose el brazo del rostro para sujetarla por los hombros y sacudirla con violencia.

—¿Eres Alice? —repitió, apremiante. Al fin, la chica entendió.

—Sí —repuso en un hilo de voz. —No puedo dejarlo morir —aseguró, mirando lo que ya parecía ser un cadáver a un palmo de distancia.

—Está agonizando —afirmó él, luego de una rápida apreciación.

—No puedo dejarlo —no quería, pero sabía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Era una situación surreal, porque tendría que estar encontrando la manera de salir de allí, alejarse de ese tipo que no conocía —sus rasgos se le hacían vagamente familiares— y volver a enfrentar a los mortífagos.

La mueca inhumana de su jefe se le había quedado grabado en la retina.

—Maldición —soltó el tipo antes de tironear con brusquedad de ella, para tratar de levantarla. —No lo mires —ordenó antes de volver su varita hacia él. — _Avada Kedavra_.

Alice cayó de bruces al oír la maldición, sin fuerzas y colmada de horror. Empapada en sangre ajena.

—Tienes que salir de aquí —apremió entonces el joven, impaciente, empezando a sentir las consecuencias del aire viciado. —Ahora. Levántante.

Volvió a tironear y Alice, como una chiquilla, obedeció luego de una última y larga mirada hacia el cuerpo extendido de su jefe.

Muerto.

Él la arrastró, haciéndole frente a las llamas, por el lado opuesto a la pared vencida, tratando de crear un boquete que los regresara a la calle, en busca de oxígeno.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! ¡ _Aguamenti_! —gritaba algo desesperado, intentando no cargar con el peso de Alice. —¡Ayuda, maldita sea!

El chillido desesperado arrancó a la joven de su letargo, que se soltó del agarre del desconocido para ponerse temblorosamente de pie, por sus propios medios. Necesitaba aire limpio o sus pulmones iban a estallar.

—¡ _Reducto_!

La pared que quedaba se deshizo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Corre! —exclamó, sabiendo que el techo ya no aguantaría.

Saltaron hacia el asfalto caliente, rodando hasta la acera opuesta, de cara al cielo enturbiado de humo.

El chico se encogió para toser, a salvo de las llamas al fin, atragantado por el aire que quería entrar a borbotones directo a su sistema respiratorio.

Una bocanada pura le regresó la cordura a Alice, que se giró, con los codos en la calle para poder enfrentar al tipo.

—¿Quién mierda eres? —el horror había dado paso al miedo, y con él, a la paranoia. —¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te conozco... —empezó él, inspirando profundo. —Hace tiempo. Barty me habló de ti.

—¿BJ? —Alice palideció.

—Mi nombre es Regulus.

La chica tragó, sin saliva, y la aspereza de su garganta le dañó la vista.

—Eres el amigo de... ¡eres el hermano de Sirius! —chilló, impactada, sintiéndose ridícula de haber tardado tanto de unir ambas ideas. Claro que conocía al amigo de BJ, él mismo lo había mencionado cientos de veces, aunque se había reservado el apellido.

Ella misma había escuchado la historia de Regulus por boca de Caradoc, cuando Moody les informó que era posible que la familia Black estuviese cobrándose los errores de sus traidores obligando a su hijo menor a unirse a los mortífagos.

Alice se quedó helada al recordar una vieja conversación.

« _—Si pudiera, no regresaría._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—A Hogwarts._

 _—Pero tienes que graduarte._

 _—Hay cosas más importantes que eso. Reg no va a volver_.»

Los hilos de información comenzaron a tomar forma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Al, casi con miedo. No quería entenderlo. No quería saberlo. La capa negra que llevaba el chico podía significar otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa.

Él la miró a los ojos. Se parecía a Sirius, pero de una manera demasiado sutil. Su expresión era igual de turbia que el aire que los corroía.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —intentó una vez más la joven, perdiendo la confianza. Sentía su mente andando perezosa, como si tuviese el rompecabezas frente a sus narices pero no pudiese estirar la mano para colocar la última pieza.

—BJ jamás me lo perdonaría si te dejaba allí —explicó, parco. —Escuché a Rosier, habían acorralado a una bruja. Ellos sabían que había alguien de la Orden en la zona.

—¿Ellos... sabían de mí? —balbuceó Alice, sintiendo como la sangre dejaba de correr por su cuerpo.

—Es la razón por la que estamos atacando este sitio —respondió Regulus sin mirarla a la cara. —Ahora, vete de aquí. Ponte a salvo —la instó de mala manera. —No van a detenerse hasta destruir todo hasta los cimientos.

—¿Me estaban buscando a mí? —insistió Alice, empezando a sentir como la sangre que le había rehuído ahora se agolpaba bruscamente en su rostro.

—No te lo tomes personal —masculló el chico poniéndose de pie. Le había evitado con cuidado cualquier contacto visual. —Solo quieren deshacerse de la escoria.

—Nadie podía saber que trabajaba aquí.

—No te engañes —le pidió entonces Regulus, esbozando la primera sonrisa de la noche. Era irónica, cansada. —Sabemos todo sobre ustedes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre de 1978**

Agitado, Frank repasó la calle hecha pedazos lamentando como siempre los destrozos que no se podían evitar. Los mortífagos se habían cargado varias manzanas a la redonda, y los gritos y el fuego no habían cesado a pesar de los rápidos refuerzos de la Orden. Dorcas había estado brillante, enfrentándose ella sola a Mulciber y a Rodolphus Lestrange, acorralándolos con maestría para poder dejarles el campo limpio a los demás.

Benji seguía batiéndose con el imbécil de Rosier y su obsesión de hacer volar Londres por los aires, se había ganado un feo corte en la cara al caer bruscamente contra el asfalto por la onda expansiva de la última explosión. Dorcas le había lanzado un hechizo para suavizar la caída que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero el rubio se había levantado de inmediato, con el rostro bañado en sangre dispuesto a neutralizarlo.

El corazón de Frank no había dejado de bombear de ansiedad. En ocasiones como aquella, era difícil poder medir el tiempo, pero para él hacía horas que Alice se había esfumado, corriendo hacia el bar, y no la había vuelto a ver. No podía abandonar su puesto —los malditos del Ministeiro aún no habían movido un puto dedo, de seguro discutiendo problemas burocráticos con Moody mientras ellos arriesgaban el pellejo por la comunidad mágica—, pero le estaba costando lo suyo controlar el instinto que le rogaba que saliera en su búsqueda.

No quería desconfiar de Al. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, y creía que las habilidades de la joven se habían incrementado de manera magnífica, pero el miedo poco entendía de aquello. La necesidad de saberla a salvo le quemaba las entrañas, asustado de que el tiempo siguiese corriendo a trompicones y él no pudiese asegurar dónde mierda estaba.

—¿¡Has visto a Al?! —preguntó por enésima vez a Gideon, que perseguía sin tregua a Malfoy. Le tenía especial inquina, nadie sabía bien por qué.

—¡Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, Frank! —masculló el pelirrojo, sin girarse a mirarlo. Un hechizo perdido pasó rozándole la coronilla. Una nueva explosión hizo temblar el suelo. —¡Maldición! ¿¡Alguien puede detener a ese maniático!?

—¡Eso intento! —masculló Benji, que había salido de ningún lugar, tratando de limpiarse la frente con la manga para poder tener visión completa. —¡Es demasiado escurridizo!

—O lo detienes, o va a terminar desapareciendo Londres —intervino Edgar, desde más allá, manteniendo a raya a dos mortífagos que no se habían quitado la máscara. —¡Ánimo! Alastor debe estar al caer.

—Siempre dice lo mismo el maldito —repuso Gideon, resollando. —Y a él nunca se le mueve un pelo.

—¿Has visto a Al? —repitió Frank, algo desencajado, llamando la atención de Benji. Éste lo miró un segundo, antes de desviar una maldición y negar con la cabeza.

—No desde que echó a correr hacia el bar.

—¡Mierda!

Las llamas estaban buscando acariciar la noche, envolviéndolos en un calor impropio de la estación, que apestaba a carne quemada y peligro. Frank descargó la tensión atacando a uno de los encapuchados que batallaban con Edgar, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Aún no la encuentras? —oyó decir a Dorcas, acercándose hacia Frank. Benji recuperaba el aliento muy cerca, doblando en dos, aprovechando que Rosier parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

—Voy a buscarla al bar —sentenció Frank sin pensarlo, demasiado ansioso para trazar un plan. —¿Creen poder manejarlo?

—Alice va a estar bien, tranquilízate —lo conminó el rubio, manchado de sangre. —Concéntrate.

—Y una mierda —lo interrumpió la joven. —Ya pareces Caradoc —se giró rápidamente hacia Frank. —Ve, nosotros podemos aquí.

—¿Están buscando a la brujita del bar?

Los tres se quedaron helados, a pesar de las llamas que bailoteaban tan cerca, dándose la vuelta para ver cómo Rosier parecía arrastrarse hacia ellos, con una pierna claramente resentida.

—¿Qué dijiste? —soltó Frank, descompuesto. Las facciones de Benji, debajo de la sangre, se endurecieron.

—Nadie te preguntó a ti, imbécil —respondió Dorcas de inmediato, en guardia. —Te diría que te marcharas ya, con esa pierna te haré puré.

—La tipa está muerta —sentenció Rosier, sonriendo con macabra felicidad. —Yo la vi. Saltó a las llamas, y luego uno de los nuestros la remató. Hoy ya nos cargamos a uno de ustedes, y pienso llevarme a algún otro.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —chilló Dorcas, sin contener los nervios, haciendo que la sonrisa de Rosier saliera despedida hacia atrás, desmadejado contra un bote de basura. —¡Maldición!

Frank había perdido la sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

—Está mintiendo —aseguró Benji, pálido como la muerte. —Está mintiendo, solo nos quiere provocar —a pesar de que trataba de convencer a su amigo, la voz le tambaleaba. —Tiene que estar mintiendo, Frank, espera y...

—¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Impedimenta_! —una rabia asesina se había desatado en Dorcas, que corrió para perseguir la estela de Rosier. —¡Qué mierda dices, maldito bastardo! ¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡Lo va a matar! —chilló Hestia, horrorizada, al ver cómo la joven no se detenía a pesar de que Rosier no había conseguido evadir todos los hechizos.

—¡Se lo merece! —rugió Gideon, que apenas podía sacarle ventaja a Malfoy. —¿Dónde mierda están Caradoc y los demás?

—¡¿Dónde mierda está Alice?! —gritó Frank desesperado, temblando de pies a cabeza. —¿Dónde...?

—¡Por qué demonios se tardan tanto!

La exclamación, a medio camino entre una protesta y un grito de alivio, quebró a Frank, que estaba por salir corriendo sin importarle el destino. No podía controlar las manos, necesitaba hacer algo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Alice.

—¡Ah, cobardes! —masculló Hestia cuando vió que Dearborn llegaba con una partida de Aurores y los mortífagos, alertas, creaban nuevas explosiones para esfumarse entre los escombros.

Gideon levantó la varita contra su encapuchado. Nadie allí dudaba que se trataba de Malfoy.

—Esto no terminará aquí —lo provocó él. —¡ _Bombarda_!

—¡No huyas, sucio rastrero...!

En un tris, antes de que los hombres de Caradoc terminasen de empuñar la varita, la calle estaba libre de figuras de negro.

Casi.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —seguía rugiendo Dorcas, a pesar de Rosier estaba por completo acorralado. Dearborn solo hizo una seña y Benji corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella, sujetándola por detrás para levantarla en andas.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló, desaforada, pataleando para obligarlo a dejarla ir. —¡Suéltame!

—Ya lo tenemos —murmuró al oído, intentando hacerla entender. —Detente.

—¡Tiene que decirnos donde está Al! —siguió gritando Dorcas, ajena a su lógica, elevada a un palmo del suelo. —¡Tiene que dejar de mentir y...!

—Dorcas, para.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Qué ocurre?

Incluso el crepitar de las llamas pareció respetar el silencio que se hizo cuando Alice lanzó aquella pregunta al aire, llegando sucia pero ilesa hacia la conglomeración de Aurores. Estaba asustada, los gritos de Dorcas se oían a varios metros de distancia.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas con todo lo que había vivido.

—Lo siento, yo...

La frase se extinguió entre el humo y la piel caliente que sintió contra los labios, pues Frank había reducido la distancia que los separaba de tres grandes zancadas, blanco como el papel, antes de tomarle el rostro sin permiso y besarla rozando la desesperación.

Atónita, Al tardó un segundo en comprender qué ocurría antes de entender que era Frank el que la estaba besando, _de verdad_. Frank la estaba besando frente a todo el mundo, hambriento, asustado.

Muerto de miedo.

Sin darse cuenta que quería llorar, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo apretó con fuerza contra sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos otra vez!_

 _Antes que nada voy a decir: ¡AL FIN! Sé que había mucha intriga y ansiedad por ver al fin cómo empezaba la historia de estos dos, y yo como siempre, estirándolo demasiado hasta llegar al punto. Pero aquí está, tal y como lo tenía pensado desde hace casi años. Sé que tal vez es un poco cliché, pero tengo que decir que en mi opinión, la situación de Al y Frank hubiese quedado en tablas de haber vivido algo normal. Es decir, sin guerra y miedo de por medio, tal vez jamás se hubiesen atrevido a dar el paso._

 _Por suerte, o por desgracia, ellos no están en un contexto normal, y como siempre digo, el pánico mueve montañas. O sentimientos, en este caso. La idea de haber perdido a Al hizo que algo se activara dentro de Frank, así que... ahora nos queda ver cómo desarrollan esto. Recién empezamos._

 _Con respecto a Lily, tengo poco qué decir. Ya sabíamos que los padres de Lily morían, y que lo hacían antes de que llegaran a casarse. Voy a seguir desarrollando esto, pero me pareció muy interesante que su deceso estuviese cubierto de dudas. Sí, para los_ muggles _será solo un accidente, pero ¿en verdad lo fue? Estas sospechas son las razones de la primera ruptura entre Lily y Petunia —en este fic—, aunque no será la última vez que la veamos. En fin, también esto lo tenía pensado hace tiempo así que espero que les haya gustado._

 _Sé que fue un capítulo bastante triste, pero era necesario. Ya queda poco por decir en esta línea, espero estar cerrándola muy pronto. No podría estimarles una fecha de actualización porque saben que mi vida está siendo algo irregular, pero sí prometo que no pasarán más de quince días sin Guerra. Así que entre una semana y dos, nos estamos leyendo de nuevo. Recuerden que pueden estar más al día buscándome en Twitter o en Facebook, suelo ir contando cómo va el siguiente y en cuánto tiempo estará._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen ahí, acompañándome en esta historia. Los quiero muchísimo y sé que sin ustedes, no sería lo mismo._

 _Les mando un beso enorme, y ¡los estoy leyendo!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	66. LXVI

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXVI**

 _«Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give **all my secrets away**_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Agosto de 1980**

Sirius se había quedado dormido después de joder a todo el que se le había cruzado, en especial a Mar y a James. Al final, la noche en vela le había empezado a pasar factura, por lo que se había tendido en el sillón reservado al recién estrenado padre ─sin importarle una mierda que fuese James el que necesitara dormir─ y se había echado una buena cabezada.

Desde ese ángulo, podía tener un ojo tanto en Lily, que dormitaba sentada, como en Mar, que se ufanaba en tener todo bajo control, entre la pequeña salita dispuesta para la nueva familia Potter como la Longbottom.

Al final, James, refunfuñando, se había ido con Caradoc y Frank a ultimar los detalles de la inminente retirada. Dawlish, el medimago, había terminado ya su trabajo, admirado por la maestría de la jovencita ─casi una niña─, que tenía una mano firme y dulce para tratar tanto a las madres como a sus recién nacidos.

Pero Mar estaba nerviosa, porque aunque todavía no se lo habían dicho de frente, estaba segura que Ojoloco no tardaría más que un par de horas en ordenar la necesidad de marcharse. Entendía su paranoia, por supuesto, pero también temía por los niños.

Harry apenas sí llevaba veinticuatro horas de vida.

La única manera que tenía de aliviar un poco la culpa era mantenerse concentrada en los niños, y eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo. Se había cruzado para echar una ojeada a Alice y Frank, que descansaban en la misma cama, aprovechando que Neville parecía haberles dado tregua de costado en su cuna.

Mar lo había pescado con las manos, decidida, lista para actuar cuando el bebé quisiera romper a llorar.

─Shhh ─lo calmó, acomodándolo contra su hombro para atajar su puchero. ─Deja dormir un poco a tu madre.

Aunque Neville apenas había balbuceado de inconformidad, Al dio un respingo al sentir el movimiento cerca suyo, con los ojos velados de sueño.

─Tranquila ─murmuró Mar, sonriendo un poco. ─Me lo llevo para una última revisión.

─Ah ─la joven se veía algo descolocada. Comprendió que era su compañera la que hablaba y se relajó de nuevo sobre sus almohadas. La cabeza de Frank reposaba sobre su hombro. ─Ah, vale.

Mar hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de marcharse con el niño en brazos, que gemía lastimosamente sin llegar a llorar. Cuando alcanzó la zona de su amiga, se sorprendió de vislumbrar una figura meciendo el largo y oscuro cabello.

─Oh ─saltó Hestia cuando la vio llegar con Neville, algo apenada. Mar no atinó a hablar. La chica tenía a Harry en brazos, y le canturreaba en voz muy baja, a pesar de que el niño no parecía dispuesto a querer dormir. ─Lo siento.

─No pasa nada ─no estaba segura por qué se estaba disculpando. ─¿Quieres llevarlo detrás? Tengo que revisarlos.

Hestia, que se sentía en falta, asintió con la cabeza, contenta de no tener que romper el contacto tan pronto. Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos, serio, como si quisiera recordar ese nuevo rostro.

Mar siguió de largo, con cuidado de no alertar a Lily ni a Sirius, y alcanzó la pequeña salita que hacía las veces de clínica.

─Puedes quedártelo un rato más ─murmuró entonces, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. ─Empezaré con Neville.

Hestia, azorada, tomó asiento en un costado, acomodando al bebé cerca de su pecho.

─Perdóname ─repitió, esta vez algo más firme. Mar, de espaldas, se apresuró a desnudar al crío sin que rompiese a llorar.

─¿Por qué?

─Creerás que estoy loca ─intentó sonreír la chica, con los ojos bajos clavados en Harry. ─Entrar en una habitación privada y tomar sin permiso un recién nacido no son cosas que se le hacen a una madre primeriza.

Mar susurró cerca de la tripa de Neville para calmarlo, mientras le ponía hechizos para que no se enfriara.

─Lily dormía ─comentó entonces, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. ─No creo que hubiese tenido problema si le preguntabas.

─Lo necesitaba ─soltó Hestia, sin prestarle atención. Se apartó el cabello para no dejar en evidencia su profunda incomodidad. ─Te lo juro, si pudiese tener un bebé en mis brazos todo el tiempo, yo...

─No tienes que disculparte conmigo ─dijo Mar, concentrada sobre el bebé.

─Todo esto es una mierda ─confesó la chica, como si no le importara demasiado su interlocutora. Nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas, eran compañeras, pero Mar solía tener ese aura de silenciosa distancia que Hestia había respetado.

Harry no parecía incómodo con la desconocida. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, adormilado, en los brazos calentitos que no querían dejarlo.

─¿No has pensado en tener hijos? ─soltó entonces Hestia, buceando entre el silencio espeso y aséptico en el que Marlenne se sentía tan a gusto. La chica se envaró, pero no interrumpió su tarea.

─¿Disculpa?

─¿También harás como si todo esto no nos estuviese arrebatando el futuro? ─sonrió Hestia, sin ironía. Su voz destilaba una profunda tristeza. ─Porque eso es lo que todos parecen hacer, cerrar los ojos a...

─No ─la interrumpió Mar, sin volverse.

─¿No qué?

─No podría tener hijos.

Hestia parpadeó, algo impresionada por la rudeza de su tono. Meció un poco más a Harry, que parecía haber caído en un agradable sopor.

─Tienes una mano excelente ─titubeó la joven, algo intimidada por su tono. ─Podrías ser...

─No es lo mismo ─al fin Mar se giró. Neville parecía a gusto, agitando apenas los puños sin llorar. ─Lo hago de manera profesional.

─Pero igual es... ─Hestia no encontró la palabra justa. ─Deberías pensártelo.

─De momento, hay otras cosas que...

─Sí ─la sonrisa de la chica esa vez sí fue irónica. Dolida. ─La maldita guerra. Siempre va primero.

Mar no era de las personas que daban falsas esperanzas, y por una vez, a Hestia le gustó que no fuese como Fabian e intentara animarla con promesas que no podía cumplir.

─Sí, exacto.

─Ellos no parecen haberse acobardado por eso ─murmuró ella, echando una mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, donde las dos parejas aprovechaban un momento de descanso. Mar torció el gesto y se sentó, con Neville en su regazo.

─No todos tienen la valentía de Lily y Alice ─acordó, sin entrar en detalles.

─Lo sé ─sonrió, acariciando con el índice la mejilla sonrosada de Harry. ─Son increíbles. No sé si podría haber hecho lo que hicieron. Aunque con el apoyo de James y Frank...

Mar parpadeó, sin seguirla.

─¿Qué?

Hestia se encogió de hombros, ruborizada.

─Si me amaran así, yo también sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver.

Marlenne apretó los labios, sin saber qué responder a aquello. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se desviaron hasta la puerta, desde donde podía ver las piernas extendidas de Sirius durmiendo, con la cabeza colgando sobre el respaldo.

Para cuando regresó en sí, Hestia le sonreía con tristeza y complicidad.

─Sirius también te ama así ─susurró, a pesar de la clara incomodidad de su interlocutora.

─¿Así cómo? ─masculló Mar, aplastándose el flequillo.

─Sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por ti ─repitió, haciendo eco de la frase anterior. ─Es todo un personaje, ¿eh? Pero se nota que eres importante para él.

Mar no respondió. Quería auscultar a Harry, pero Hestia no parecía querer soltarlo, ni abandonar la sala y la extraña conversación.

─Los niños me dan paz ─se justificó luego de un rato. ─Y necesito mucha en este momento, ¿sabes?

─Necesito revisarlo antes de que nos marchemos ─repuso Mar, sintiéndose algo violenta. Hestia sonrió, comprendiendo. Se acercó hasta la mesilla y lo depositó con cuidado. Harry hizo un ruidito molesto al cambiar la piel blanda y tibia por una superficie dura, pero Mar enseguida estuvo allí para calmarlo.

─¿Puedo...? ─titubeó Hestia, tendiendo las manos hacia Neville. Ella se encogió de hombros y se lo pasó. No era nadie para negárselo.

─Este pequeñín es un poco llorón, ¿eh? ─le musitó muy cerca del rostro, cuando el bebé quiso romper a llorar. Le acarició la barriga para calmarlo, meciéndolo de pie, creando un espacio seguro entre sus brazos y el largo cabello oscuro. ─Qué bonitos son los dos.

─Son recién nacidos ─se limitó a responder Mar, mientras desvestía a Harry.

─Su olor me vuelve loca... ─confesó Hestia, cerrando los ojos para olisquear la coronilla de Neville. ─Estoy tan contenta de que tengamos niños en la Orden... Es tan...

─¿Peligroso?

─Ya pareces Ojoloco ─la amonestó la aludida, deprimiendo las comisuras. ─Da esperanza, deberíamos verlo de ese modo.

─Esperanza habrá cuando termine esta mierda ─decretó Mar en voz baja, firme.

─Ya sé ─repuso Hestia, decidida a no deprimirse. ─Y cuando pase, tendré cientos de niños. No me importa tener que pasar por muchos partos. Tendré montones, y una casa enorme para que cada uno tenga su habitación y...

Mar la observó por encima del hombro cuando notó que su tono había variado. No supo qué decir, sintiéndose algo violenta al ver a Hestia fantasear en voz alta, meciendo a Neville que se secaba con los puños las lágrimas que le habían caído sobre sus mejillas.

Fingió concentrarse en Harry, mientras le daba espacio a Hestia para que se repusiera. Ambos bebés se encontraban perfectamente para ser tan pequeños, y aunque Mar hubiese preferido tenerlos allí dentro, al abrigo del mundo, al menos una semana más, creía que podrían con el traslado. Luego se encargaría de tener un ojo sobre ellos, con los cuidados de sus madres alcanzaría.

─No creo que Lily o Alice tengan problemas si quieres ser parte de la guardia que cuide la casa ─dijo en cambio, dándole a entender que estaba segura que las madres recibirían muy bien algo de ayuda maternal y segura por parte de su compañera. ─Yo no puedo estar siempre con Lily y... bueno, Alice tiene a Dorcas pero...

─No le veo mucha experiencia ─convino Hestia, liberando a Mar de hablar mal de ella. Siempre se mordía la lengua cuando se trataba de Dorcas, luego de aquella lejana vez en la que le había propinado una sonora cachetada, intentaba fingir que no existía. ─Además, ¿mira si se le cae el niño?

Hestia arropó más cerca de su pecho a Neville, aterrada ante la posibilidad.

─Ella dice que casi no le duele ─le informó Mar, no muy firme. Tomó a Harry por las axilas, ya vestido, y lo aupó contra su hombro.

─Dorcas siempre miente ─murmuró Hestia encogiéndose de hombros. ─Eso dice Emm. No creo que esté demasiado alejado de la realidad.

─De cualquier manera, creo que...

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidas por James que asomó de pronto su cabeza en la sala, buscando a su hijo.

─Ah, aquí estaban.

Mar, solícita, se lo tendió enseguida. La cara cansada de James se iluminó al tener al niño en brazos y, sin extrañarse por encontrar allí a Hestia, informó

─Está todo listo. Nos vamos en la noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Agosto de 1980**

Alice ya estaba de pie, con su hijo en brazos, en el salón de su casa, mientras Dorcas revoloteaba a su alrededor, con las manos en la cadera.

─¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada más?

Benji se adelantó para responder antes que su amiga.

─Sí, necesita que te estés quieta ─Dorcas lo miró con mala cara. ─Vas a caerte.

─Estoy tratando de que se sienta a gusto ─protestó ella de mala manera, ignorando al rubio para centrar su atención en Alice. ─¿Seguro que...?

─Frank ya se encargó de todo, Dor, gracias ─repitió Alice, sin enojarse por su torpe manera de demostrar preocupación.

─¿Tienes los almohadones que te recomendó McKinnon? ─soltó ignorando a su amiga. Se veía ansiosa, un poco brusca por tener que mencionar a su compañera de la Orden, pero atenta a la respuesta. Alice, tranquila, pasó el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, sosteniendo con cuidado a su bebé dormido.

─Sí ─sonrió, complaciente. ─Vete a casa, anda. Están tan cansados como nosotros.

Dorcas torció el gesto y refunfuñó algo que no se alcanzó a entender.

─Tienes que pasarte el ungüento para...

─La maldita cadera está bien, Benji ─resopló enseguida ella, aireada, cortando de raíz el comentario del rubio. ─Vale. Pero nos llaman si tienen problemas.

─Nadie va a tener problemas, Dor ─intervino Frank, entrando. Se veía satisfecho. ─Es imposible que rompan mi defensa.

─Da igual ─masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos. ─¿Quién hará la ronda?

─Ya les dijimos que no es necesario que...

─Le diré al idiota de Gideon que se dé una vuelta ─comentó la chica, más para sí que para los demás. Alice rodó los ojos y se comunicó en silencio con Frank que hizo un gesto de comprensión.

─Vamos, Dor. No sé cuánto tiempo llevan sin dormir. Vayan a casa ─la chica quiso protestar, pero siempre había sido más obediente con su mejor amigo. ─Les prometo que les avisaremos si pasa algo.

─Lo único que va a pasar es que este pequeñín nos despierte antes de lo que deseamos ─añadió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Benji le tocó apenas la curva de la cintura para alentarla a caminar.

─Nos vemos mañana ─se despidió, ignorando las protestas de la chica. ─Saben dónde estamos.

Frank asintió, divertido, y Al les hizo un gesto con la mano libre antes de caminar despacio con su hijo hacia la habitación, concentrada en observar cada pequeña mutación en la expresión serena del niño.

─Al, si necesitas que...

─Camina, pesada.

Frank les cerró la puerta en las narices, dejando a Dorcas con la palabra atragantada demasiado cerca del rostro de Benji.

─¿Qué? ─le espetó, alejándose de golpe, ahogada.

─Nada ─repuso él con tranquilidad. ─Vamos a casa.

─¿No volverás a Liverpool? ─soltó, más sorprendida que otra cosa. Benji volvió a rozarle la cintura para instarla a andar, demorándose un segundo más del necesario.

─No esta noche.

Dorcas quiso golpearle por usar ese tono tan profundo, mientras conservaba su tacto en la curva de la espalda. Arañarle la cara para quitarle la expresión de tranquilidad era un sentimiento al que estaba acostumbrada.

─Nadie te invitó a mi casa ─masculló en cambio, haciéndose daño en las palmas y sacudiéndose la caricia que no llegaba a nacer.

Benji enarcó una ceja.

─No puedes aparecerte sola.

─Eso es lo que te empecinas a creer ─alardeó ella, frunciendo la nariz. ─No me desafíes porque...

─Solo cállate y dame la mano ─la cortó el rubio, suspirando. Dorcas se quedó tiesa, orgullosa, y fue él el que pescó sus dedos para aferrarse a ella y materializarse en Londres.

Ojoloco había dispuesto tanta protección en el apartamento que ya no era posible ni siquiera aparecerse en el hall de entrada. Tuvieron que hacerlo en la esquina, cerca de los botes de basura para no llamar la atención. Dorcas le soltó la mano con brusquedad y echó a andar aprisa, sin importarle que la fatiga podría transformarse en dolorosa puntada en su costado.

Para cuando Benji alcanzó la puerta, Dorcas había hecho un gran esfuerzo por demostrarle que no era bien recibido en el sitio en el que se había pasado los últimos seis meses.

─No seas cría ─le reprochó, cerrando con cuidado e ignorando su resoplido indignado. ─¿Ahora cuál es tu problema?

─Tu solo... ─chilló exasperada, gesticulando mucho con los brazos. ─Nunca preguntas nada, solo das por hecho.

─¿Qué es lo que doy por hecho? ─preguntó Benji, con una paciencia infinita.

─Que quiero que duermas conmigo.

Dorcas le sostuvo la mirada, altanera, hasta que fue él quien cortó el contacto para acercarse.

─Es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora ─pronunció con cuidado, sin alterarse. ─Hace meses, de hecho.

─Pues ya no quiero ─se obcecó ella, cruzándose de brazos. No se había sentado, a pesar de que lo hubiese deseado, para sostenerle fijo la mirada.

─¿Por qué?

Dorcas no respondió. Las emociones de las últimas treinta horas todavía le hacían sentirse algo mareada. Se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir la verdad, porque el dolor sordo de su cadera ya era más que suficiente para sentirse humillada.

─Solo déjame en paz.

Pateó la silla para hacer ruido y distraer al rubio, mientras se escabullía encorvada hacia la habitación, esperando que él no la siguiese. Quería estar a solas, lamerse las heridas en silencio.

─Estás volviendo a comportarte de manera ridícula ─escuchó que Benji le decía, cerca del marco de la puerta. Se había dejado caer en el filo del colchón.

─Te tengo una novedad ─contestó con ironía. ─Ya _soy_ ridícula.

─¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

─Porque te queda mejor si metes la cara en el culo.

─Dorcas.

La advertencia fue tranquila, como siempre. La joven resopló y fingió ignorarlo, mientras que quitaba las botas con brusquedad.

─¿Qué?

─¿Qué te pasa? ─repitió Benji, cansado. Se recostó contra el dintel, con los brazos cruzados. ─Se supone que tenemos que estar felices.

─Y lo estoy ─aclaró ella, pateando el calzado bien lejos.

─No conmigo.

─Qué novedad.

─Dormiré en la otra habitación si te molesta ─terció, conciliador. Vio cómo Dorcas se atusaba el cabello, fingiendo que se encontraba sola. ─¿Me escuchas? ─ante el mutismo violento de la chica, Benji suspiró y echó hacia atrás el cuello, para intentar relajar sus músculos antes de acercarse.

Se sentó a una distancia prudencial, respetando su espacio. Era irónico, porque nunca se habían sentido tan conscientes del cuerpo del otro como en esos meses, y no de la manera que lo hubiesen esperado.

Dorcas permaneció absorta en su capricho. El rubio, analizándola de perfil, estiró las palmas para buscar apoyo sobre el colchón.

─Dormías con Sirius ─apuntó Benji, despacio, con los ojos clavados en el techo.

─¿Y qué? ─masculló ella, en voz baja. El rubio dudó, instante que la joven utilizó para hacer surgir una idea en su mente. ─¿Estás celoso? ─era casi una broma.

─No ─la negación de Benji era completamente sincera. ─Es la realidad.

─Dormía con él porque teníamos sexo, Benji ─puntualizó entonces Dorcas, irguiéndose para enfrentarlo con una mueca. Él no se inmutó, devolviéndole la mirada.

─¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Un poco de la vieja personalidad de la chica emergió cuando estiró una sonrisa altanera, sacudiendo los hombros para quitarse el cabello del cuello.

─Ya quisieras ─lo provocó, brusca. Escondió la mirada en algún punto perdido antes de agregar ─Ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que no me sienta como antes, Fenwick, así que vete quitando la idea de la cabeza.

─Tú lo dijiste ─le marcó el rubio con tranquilidad. ─¿Por qué no quieres que me quede? ─insistió, al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─Yo no duermo con hombres si no es con otras intenciones.

─Te estás contradiciendo.

─¡Ese es el problema! ─estalló Dorcas, dejando caer las palmas sobre las rodillas. ─No quiero verte porque... ¡ya sabes por qué! Pero no puedo hacerlo.

─¿Por qué no puedes? ─Benji intentó alargar los dedos para acariciarle la piel, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

─No soy la de antes ─le recriminó como si fuese su culpa. ─Y no estaré segura de... toda esta mierda hasta que no lo sea. Solo estás aquí porque eres un puto mártir que le gusta socorrer a idiotas desválidas ─Benji quiso interrumpirla, pero Dorcas fue más rápida. ─Y entérate, ya no lo soy. Ojalá no lo hubiese sido nunca, pero al menos, ahora, ya no lo soy.

─¿Alguna vez vas a creer lo que digo? ─suspiró él sin enojarse, mirándola con las facciones cinceladas en hielo.

─No ─la sonrisa de Dorcas era filosa. ─Te lo ganaste a pulso.

Benji dejó que sus comisuras se deprimieran, observándola sin embates. Ella se dio cuenta del peligro demasiado tarde, porque llevaba ignorándolo desde hacía más años de lo que podían ser bueno.

─Levántate.

─¿Qué?

─Que te levantes ─la orden del rubio no daba lugar a réplica. Dorcas parpadeó, confusa, alerta ante esa nueva cercanía que no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Eran amigos, como antes.

Pero no se trataban como antes.

Parecía que Benji había quebrado sus diques de contención luego de la manera en la que ella había vuelto a la vida. Ya no tenía remilgos, ya no se callaba lo que deseaba gritar. Dorcas lo veía más compuesto, sí, pero también más sincero.

Su mirada le quemaba la piel como nunca lo había hecho.

Se incorporó con la ayuda de las manos, escéptica.

─¿Qué...?

Él la calló con un gesto autoritario. Alcanzó la mesita de noche y tomó de un manotazo rápido el frasco de cristal que le había dado Hestia hacía un mes, la nueva fórmula dictada por ella y Mar. Leyendo lo que pretendía hacer, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Benji volvió a cortarla de raíz.

─Quédate quieta.

─No me digas lo que tengo que... ─la exigencia murió entre sus labios al sentir cómo Benji la abrazaba de pronto, pegando todo su torso contra ella. Quiso maldecirlo, pero el chico aprovechó el movimiento para deslizar los dedos por el resquicio entre su sweater y el filo del pantalón, dejándola muda.

Dorcas quiso arrancarle cada uno de los malditos cabellos cuando entendió que aquello no iba de seducción, al ver cómo el rubio le levantaba la camiseta y tironeaba para dejar el hueso de su cadera a la vista, acuclillándose para quedar a esa altura.

Con metódica practicidad, untó dos dedos en la pasta espantosa que tenía en la otra mano y se concentró en pasarlo a lo largo, sintiendo el hueso resentido tras la piel.

─¿Cuánto hace que no te lo pasas? ─preguntó, bañándole el vientre con su aliento. Dorcas apretó los labios, vulnerable y ridícula. Ante su muda negativa, Benji suspiró.

─Te pones peor cuando tienes dolor, ¿lo sabías? ─murmuró, asegurándose de que cada trozo de piel dañada estuviese bien cubierta. Dorcas no podía creer que la estuviese tocando de esa manera sin sentir nada, porque empezaba a experimentar el conocido calor cosquilleando desde abajo hacia arriba. ─Puedo adivinar cuándo estás peor solo por cómo te comportas.

─¿Cómo la mierda?

─Algo así.

Él no parecía entenderlo.

─Benji ─lo llamó, dejándose en evidencia al oír su voz estrangulada. El rubio levantó la cabeza, sereno, para encontrar su mirada.

─¿Qué?

─¿Necesitas un mapa para seguir tocándome ahí abajo? ─soltó, ácida, tratando de girar las cosas a su favor. El chico torció el gesto, molesto por su reacción.

─Intento ayudarte.

─No lo haces ─le arrebató el ungüento, volviendo a sentirse firme. ─Más bien lo contrario.

─¿Eso qué significa?

─Estás calentándome, imbécil ─evadió su momento de sinceridad al ver la expresión momentáneamente perpleja de Benji, considerándola un triunfo. ─No creí que pudieses hacerlo, de cualquier manera ─se jactó, recuperando la confianza que se había derramado en el suelo. Benji endureció las facciones.

─Tú no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer.

Con los dedos aún pringados, deslizó las yemas hacia atrás, siguiendo el límite del pantalón hasta dar con el hueco de su columna, para ascender despacio y erguirse a la vez, cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.

Dorcas respiraba el aire que él estaba expulsando.

─¿Tengo que preguntarte cada vez que quiera besarte? ─inquirió él, neutro, con los párpados bajos, fijos en sus labios.

La chica despertó con brusquedad de su maldito embrujo, al saber que iba a quebrar su propia voluntad. Lo empujó con rabia ─más hacia ella misma que hacia Benji─ y lo obligó a volver a distanciarse.

─Vete a la mierda ─espetó, cayendo hacia atrás, sobre su cama. ─Me iré a dormir, cierra la puta puerta.

No esperó a verlo marcharse, solo se peleó como una niña con las mantas y se metió dentro de la cama sin quitarse la ropa, enfadada con el mundo, con Benji y con su maldita excitación.

Pegada a la pared, escuchó como la silla en la que el rubio había pasado los últimos meses volvía a chirriar hasta que su peso la venció. Benji no se movió de la habitación.

─¿Por qué mierda eres así? ─gimió ella, abrazada a la almohada como una niña pequeña. El silencio fue su respuesta, porque el rubio solo permaneció impasible con los codos sobre las rodillas.

─Quiero saber algo ─murmuró después de un rato Dorcas, cuando pudo volver a tener control sobre sus actos. La frustración empezaba a mitigarse de la misma manera que el dolor sordo en su costado, alentado por el emplasto frío que le cubría la piel.

─Adelante.

─¿Con quién más...? ─la voz de Dorcas no parecía convencida. Dudó, y volvió a intentarlo. ─Además de esa... ¿con quién más te acostaste?

─¿A qué te refieres? ─inquirió Benji, muy sereno. Su paz le dio a Dorcas la apabullante necesidad de voltearse para mirarlo y alcanzar a joder al menos un poco su maldita fachada de tranquilidad.

─Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, maldita sea.

─¿Quieres saber con quién más tuve sexo? ─se oía algo sorprendido. Dorcas resopló. ─Pues... no me gusta entrar en detalles. Es algo privado.

─¿Me estás jodiendo? ─chilló la joven, habiendo superado su límite. Saltó entre las sábanas para enfrentarlo, bullendo de indignación. ─Aquí ya no hay una mierda de privacidad, imbécil, porque decidiste vivir conmigo sin consultar y porque crees que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad crónica cuando no es así. ¿Eres idiota? Si tienes el puto derecho de meterte así en mi vida más te vale que vayas aprendiendo a abrir la tuya, porque te la haré mierda.

Benji le devolvió la mirada, impávido, antes de entrecruzar los dedos en el espacio que se abría entre sus rodillas.

─Con Tessa ─respondió al fin, sin perder la compostura.

─Eso ya lo sé ─espetó la joven, sopesando si sería suficiente golpearlo para aliviar la frustración.

─Y con otras dos chicas más ─añadió muy digno. Los ojos de Dorcas refulgieron antes de que Benji volviese a hablar. ─Si no te importa, me guardaré sus nombres. Les tengo aprecio.

─Eres un imbécil ─la sonrisa de la chica se estiró despacio, dejando para después la morbosa curiosidad de saber quién más había compartido la cama con el rubio. ─¿Solo dos?

─¿Te molesta?

─No ─parecía que estaba triunfando. Se acomodó entre las mantas, para no descansar el peso sobre el hueso de la cadera maltrecha y lo azuzo. ─¿No vas a preguntarme a mí?

─¿Con cuántas personas te acostaste? ─completó Benji, algo sorprendido. Enarcó ambas cejas. ─¿Lo sabes?

Dorcas blandió una mueca arrogante.

─No llevo una cuenta muy rigurosa.

Pero él la ignoró por completo.

─No ─repuso encogiéndose de hombros. La poca altanería que había conseguido construir se desplomó a sus pies cuando la negativa la atravesó como un rayo.

─¿Por qué? ─exigió, molesta.

─No me interesa.

Dorcas inspiró, intentando serenarse, para mantener las fichas de su lado. Ignoró olímpicamente el desinterés del rubio para concentrarse en la parte que tenía a favor. Torció el gesto, para fingirse reflexionando.

─Tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas cuando llegue el momento ─mumruró, con intención.

─¿Perdona? ─se descolocó Benji. Ella sonrió, filosa.

─Eres como un bebé de pecho ─lo acusó, honesta. ─Eres como Neville. Estoy segura que si lo educo bien, él tendrá más experiencia que tú a los quince.

─No ─repitió Benji, tajante. Sus facciones se habían vuelto a endurecer, talladas en cristal. ─Me gusta tener el control sobre lo que hago en la cama ─sentenció, sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Dorcas tragó en seco. ─¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar de sexo? ─siguió, sin llegar a estar molesto.

─¿No lo ves? ─bufó ella, extendiendo los brazos en cruz sobre la cama. ─Es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que no puedo tenerlo ─no se molestó en cubrir su velo de amargura.

─Eres la única aquí que cree que no puede tenerlo ─apuntó el muchacho con serenidad.

─No te aproveches de mí, Benji ─lo increpó de mal modo. No quería mirarlo porque sabía que tenía esa maldita expresión honesta que le daban ganas de atizar y comer, todo al mismo tiempo. ─No soy idiota.

─Ya sé que no lo eres.

─No voy a permitir nada de esto hasta que me fíe de ti ─aclaró, malhumorada, espiándolo de reojo. Su única respuesta fue un suspiro, echándose hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla.

─Y los otros veinte años de amistad no sirvieron para nada ─comentó con algo de ironía. ─Dorcas, mírame ─su maldita voz profunda la hizo obedecer, aunque en verdad hubiese querido propinarle una patada. ─¿No crees que si me hubiese querido acostar contigo ya lo hubiese hecho?

─No, porque eres extraño ─le escupió, sin creérselo del todo. ─¿Qué clase de persona folla solo con tres personas en toda su vida?

─Me gusta que el sexo signifique algo ─se limitó a contestar Benji, enarcando ambas cejas.

─No significa nada ─repuso Dorcas, exasperada. ─Solo es pasarla bien y ya.

Atónita, se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba sonriendo.

─Repítelo.

─¿Qué?

─Que lo repitas ─la instó, con un gesto. ─Hasta que te lo creas ─aclaró, a pesar de que no era necesario. La joven lo asesinó con sus ojos pardos. ─ Si de verdad pensaras eso, ¿por qué no me dejas tocarte? ─inquirió con irrebatible seguridad. ─Estás siendo caprichosa, Dorcas. Voy a esperar porque sé que tienes dolor. Pero ya no voy a volver a contenerme ─le avisó, atravesándola con su infinito mar en calma. ─Quiero hacerlo contigo porque sé que también quieres lo mismo. Cuando sanes, voy a...

─¡Cállate de una puta vez! ─gritó Dorcas, para no tener que seguir oyéndolo. El maldito corazón parecía habérsele salido del pecho, al compás de su magnetismo honesto, y ella no quería saber nada con eso. ─Controlador obsesivo de mierda ─masculló, volviendo a girarse entre las mantas para poder darle la espalda. Como si de esa manera pudiese ignorarlo. ─Estás loco.

Apretó los puños al oír el suspiro de Benji.

─Duérmete ya.

─¡Vete de mi habitación! ─le espetó, a pesar de que sabía que era en vano. Se quedó de cara a la pared mustia, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, pensando en cuánto más iba a tener que traicionarse a sí misma con tal de no caer en sus putas redes.

No quería hacerlo, por supuesto. Ella no era así.

Sin embargo, mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida, con el cansancio de la larga jornada pesándole en el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que tal vez ya estaba dentro del juego de Benji, que lo había estado hacía años.

La ponía furiosa el poder que tenía sobre ella, pero más rabia le despertaba saber que no podía cambiar las tornas. Hasta que no sanara, no podía volver a ser Dorcas para que él volviese a ser el Benji de siempre, y al fin, descubrir si toda esa mierda era real.

Se venció al sueño preguntándose qué era lo que podía ser real que doliese tanto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 de Junio de 1980**

Donny hizo espacio en la mesa para que la lechuza pudiese dejarle su paquete, picoteando algo de su propio desayuno. El chico la dejó hacer, complacido, mientras revisaba que su abuelo le había vuelto a enviar la revista muggle sobre trenes y transporte, a pesar de que su abuela no lo mirase con buenos ojos. Complacido, se apresuró a esconderla dentro de su mochila, para no tener problemas.

En aquellos tiempos, no era del todo seguro andar comentando las simpatías con los muggles.

Cuando la lechuza emprendió vuelo, Donny prestó atención a la carta de su hermano. Se había tornado un hábito que él le escribiese por separado, contando entre líneas lo que quería saber. Nunca hablaba directamente de Dorcas, pero habían acordado una buena manera de referirse a ella para comentar su recuperación y cómo marchaba el embarazo de Alice. Para cuando sus huevos se enfriaron, él sonreía con ganas, esperando a que Marilyn asomara cabeza en el comedor. Le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, lo sabía, pero los desayunos no eran lo mismo sin ella.

─Al fin llegas ─comentó diez minutos después, cuando la joven lo alcanzó en el sitio de siempre. ─Benji me avisó que...

─Lo siento, no puedo quedarme ─farfulló Marilyn, a pesar de que había pasado la pierna por delante del banco para sentarse. Fue su tono de voz el que hizo que Donny prestara atención. La observó serio, repentinamente preocupado.

─¿Te están molestando otra vez?

─No, no ─repuso la chica, nerviosa.

─Si las encuentro, te juro que...

─No, cálmate ─pidió Marilyn, tomándole el brazo asustada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Donny torció el gesto para comerse la rabia que le daba que sus compañeras se metiesen con la niña más inocente que había conocido en su vida. Se sintió incómodo, porque quería abrazarla, como había empezado a hacerlo en la sala Común cuando nadie estaba prestando atención. El Comedor repleto de estudiantes lo apabulló.

─Es Riley ─explicó Marilyn ajena a sus pensamientos, colmada de tristeza.

─¿Ella es la que te está molestando? ─completó Donny, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

─No, ella... ─Marilyn inspiró, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas. ─Steve me lo explicó hace un momento ─apretó más su agarre, como si de esa manera no fuese a caerse. ─Hace días que no encuentran a su padre. Esta mañana salió en El Profeta.

Honrar a su abuelo fue el único pensamiento que hizo que Donny no soltara el « _mierda_ » que tenía atascado en la lengua.

─Lizzie está buscando la manera de entrar en su Sala Común ─siguió la niña atropellada. ─Sus compañeras dicen que está encerrada en el baño desde anoche. ¡Tengo que...! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Marilyn suplicaba, con los ojos enormes repletos de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta que, de haber podido, el rubio hubiese marchado por su propio pie al infierno con tal de quitárselas.

─Vale ─concedió en cambio, apartando el plato para poder hincar el codo sobre la mesa y mirarla de frente. ─Tranquila. Vamos a encontrar la manera.

─¡Pero...! ─ella volvió a respirar profundo, buscando serenarse. Donny le acercó su propia copa hasta arriba de agua, que la chica bebió sin ganas. ─A ti no te cae bien ─soltó, cayendo en la cuenta.

Era cierto. Donny le había tomado ojeriza a sus amigas de Ravenclaw, en especial a Riley, porque había sido la niña que más los había molestado al principio, alegando lo sospechosa que era su amistad. Marilyn la había perdonado y habían terminado haciendo buenas migas, pero Donny seguía firme en su postura. No le había gustado lo mal que la había pasado su amiga bajo los comentarios insidiosos de la Ravenclaw, y mantenía una posición de fría cordialidad.

─Pero a ti si ─repuso el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Y no voy a negarle ayuda a alguien que está pasándola mal. No soy así.

Marilyn deprimió los hombros antes de secarse la única lágrima que había vencido su barrera.

─Gracias ─susurró, sin amilanarse por estar en un sitio público. Le echó los brazos al cuello como lo hacía siempre, apretándolo con cariño y necesidad de su calor. ─Probablemente nos echen de aquí. Mi hermana va a matarme.

─No creo ─la animó él, retirándose algo tieso. ─Benji no lo permitiría.

─Lizzie y las demás están tratando de convencer a los chicos para que nos dejen pasar, pero no creo que lo logren ─informó con rapidez, volviendo a su sitio. Se veía tan angustiada que no notaba las reacciones de su interlocutor. ─Y yo no tengo idea cómo hacer para conseguirlo.

─Podemos hablar con el prefecto de Ravenclaw ─propuso Donny, que había hecho una mueca al pensar en cómo haría Lizzie para convencer a los estudiantes de la otra casa. ─Es una situación excepcional, así que tal vez...

─Oh, Merlín, tienes razón ─se entusiasmó la chica, sonriendo al fin. ─No sé qué haría sin ti. No quiero hacer nada incorrecto, ni que nos bajen puntos por esto, pero Riley de verdad necesFita que...

─Entiendo ─asintió Donny. ─Sino, también puedes preguntarle al Profesor Flitwick, él es el jefe de la casa. Supongo que entenderá el problema.

Ella se relajó sobre la mesa, aliviada.

─Sabes... estoy segura que Sirius lo hubiese podido hacer ─suspiró, tomando un bollo de la enorme fuente, contenta por haber encontrado una solución viable.

─¿Sirius?

─Ya sabes... ─mordisqueó, algo avergonzada. ─El novio de mi hermana, o lo que sea.

─¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

─Mar estaba en Ravenclaw cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts ─explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Estoy segura de que Sirius encontró la manera de llegar a la Torre sin ser descubierto. Estuve a punto de escribirle, pero creo que no tenía sentido molestarlo por esto, además de que la respuesta tardaría y... ─dejó su reflexión a mitad de camino, cruzándose con la mirada celeste de Donny. ─Menos mal que te tengo a ti. ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar al Prefecto?

─Claro.

El rubio le tendió otro bollo, a pesar de que Marilyn no había terminado el primero antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano para auxiliarla a incorporarse. Ella la tomó, gustosa, aliviada de haber encontrado una solución rápida y ya sopesándo cómo podría consolar a su amiga al verla.

Donny se permitió, entonces, tomarle la mano un par de segundos más de los necesarios antes de salir hacia el pasillo helado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 de Agosto de 1980**

Cuando Lily se despertó, se sintió desorientada. No recordaba haber tenido a Harry en brazos, pero allí estaba. El bebé dormía contra su pecho, y ella lo había hecho sentada todo ese tiempo, con los almohadones que le había dispuesto James para que estuviese cómoda mientras amamantaba.

El pequeño era tranquilo pero daba guerra, y Lily no terminaba de recuperar energía. Descubrió a James durmiendo a su lado, con los anteojos puestos y torcidos, completamente vestido. Le dio gracia, porque tenía atravesada la manta de cualquier manera y no parecía importarle. Harry tampoco se sentía muy a disgusto por no encontrarse en su cuna.

─Una postal preciosa, ¿no? ─se burló una voz baja, en la otra punta de la habitación. Los ojos de Lily encontraron a Sirius incluso antes que su cerebro, todavía sacudiéndose la modorra.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─susurró aprisa la pelirroja, sin poder creerlo. El joven estaba repantigado sobre una silla, con la chaqueta puesta y aires de rey del mundo.

─Llegué hace un rato ─contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Tu esposo es un cadáver.

─No bromees con esas cosas ─lo amonestó ella con mala cara. Sirius bufó.

─Es un decir. Míralo, está muerto.

Lily le acomodó como pudo la manta sobre el pecho, con cuidado de no despertar a Harry.

─Déjalo ─musitó, echándole una mirada amorosa a los lentes torcidos. ─Tuvo demasiado qué hacer.

─Te recuerdo que la que hizo salir esa cosa de su cuerpo fuiste tú.

─Eres un animal ─terció Lily, resignada. ─¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí? Es un poco espeluznante despertarme contigo mirando.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa, consiguiendo que ella se arrepintiese en el acto de haber escogido aquella frase.

─Te aseguro que si te despertaras conmigo, sentirías otras cosas ─se jactó Sirius, obligándola a mascullar un insulto. ─Siempre dije que James no era suficiente para ti, pelirroja, estoy seguro que eres una guarra.

─Ya cállate de una vez ─le pidió Lily alzando la barbilla altanera. ─James es todo lo que necesito.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

─Tu te lo pierdes.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─repitió ella, demasiado acostumbrada a las insinuaciones de Sirius. ─¿Dónde dejaste a Mar?

─Mezclé una poción para dormir con su maldito café, así que logré que cerrara los ojos después de unas cuarenta horas ─le explicó, muy pagado de sí mismo. ─La dejé en casa antes de venir a echar un vistazo.

─¿Ahora eres nuestro niñero? ─se sorprendió Lily, burlona, para ocultar su ternura. No hacía ni un día que se habían despedido, pero era evidente que Sirius quería estar allí.

─Por supuesto que no ─se ofendió el joven. ─No pienso cuidar del niño mientras ustedes se van de fiesta, desde ahora se los voy avisando.

─Sirius, Harry no tiene ni una semana ─intentó explicarle Lily con paciencia. ─Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos salir de fiesta.

─De cualquier manera, conmigo cuenten para la fiesta ─replicó haciendo una mueca de desagrado. ─No para los pañales.

─Encontramos el mejor padrino del mundo ─suspiró Lily, haciendo que Sirius boquease indignado.

─Cuando sea mayor, le enseñaré todo lo que ustedes van a negarle ─le espetó, antes de volver a inclinarse sobre la silla, satisfecho. ─Y claro que seré el mejor padrino del mundo.

La pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada intentando cambiar de posición sin que Harry despertase, así que solo hizo caso omiso de las fantasías de Sirius para concentrarse en cuestiones más apremiantes.

─¿Has visto a Remus y a Peter?

Él hizo una mueca.

─No desde que dejamos Cokeworth.

─¿Puedes hacerme un favor y echarles un ojo? ─suspiró la joven, logrando estirar la espalda.

─Oye, ¿en serio me has visto cara de niñero?

─No seas idiota, hablo en serio.

─No te preocupes por Remus ─la desestimó Sirius haciendo un ademán. ─Es un poco imbécil, pero ya se le va a pasar. Tiene esos ataques de « _el mundo me odia_ », luego vuelve a ser más o menos normal.

─Hoy no estás en tu día más empático ─rezongó la pelirroja. Él se encogió de hombros.

─Son tus hormonas de madre hablando porque el maldito no quiso tocarlo ─la puso en evidencia. Lily no supo qué responder a eso. ─No te lo tomes personal. Ya sabes que tiene problemas para aceptar que es igual que cualquiera de nosotros ─sonrió, de esa manera que solía esconder. Con sinceridad. ─En realidad, es mejor que muchos de nosotros.

Lily acarició con el índice la curva de la cabeza de su bebé, tan suave e indefenso.

─Sé que está sufriendo ─confesó en un hilo de voz. ─Y no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo.

─Déjalo estar ─le recomendó Sirius rodando los ojos. ─Ya tienes suficiente con ese pequeño engendro.

─Tendremos que trabajar en las maneras de referirte a mi hijo, Sirius ─lo amonestó, a medias en serio, para aligerar el ambiente. ─Tiene un nombre,.

─Si me permites, creo que no fue nada original ─se burló él, irónico.

─¿Preferirías que le hubiésemos puesto Sirius?

El aludido pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de reprimir un escalofrío.

─Agh, Merlín, no. Nada que ver con esa maldita familia.

─Más bien creo que el mundo tiene suficiente con un solo Sirius ─repuso Lily sonriendo. ─¿Qué me dices de Peter?

─¿Pete? Ni idea.

─Sirius, ¿al menos te tomas la molestia de memorizar la pizarra? ─se exasperó la pelirroja rodando los ojos. Él se defendió haciendo un gesto de desestimación.

─Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ─replicó arrogante. ─Además, tu flamante esposo estuvo tan estresado porque iba a ser papá que casi se caga encima y olvidó de actualizarla.

─No se te va a caer la mano si...

─Está en su casa, pesada ─la cortó Sirius antes de que siguiese amonestándolo. ─Creo que no le toca ronda hasta mañana.

─¿Por qué no intentas estar más con él? ─tanteó la chica, precavida. ─Siento que está muy solo.

─Pero si todos estamos aquí ─se exasperó Sirius sin entender. Lily negó con la cabeza.

─No sé, solo... lo veo algo distante. Necesita un poco de atención, y James estuvo tan ocupado con todo esto que...

─Ahora tu sí puedes decirle "esto" a tu hijo ─la interrumpió el joven, ganándose una muy mala cara.

─Te estoy hablando de veras. Intenta estar más con él, ¿vale? Hasta que podamos acomodarnos aquí.

Lily deslizó su mirada hasta el bebé silente, bien acurrucado contra su pecho. Las horas en Cokeworth habían sido momentos robados al tiempo, pero ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad y a las preocupaciones que no dejaban de arañarle los pies. Hubiese querido dedicarse por completo a su hijo, pero el miedo apremiaba.

─Relájate un poco pelirroja ─bufó Sirius, haciendo equilibro con las patas traseras de la silla. ─Tengo todo bajo control.

─Ya veo... ¿No deberías regresar a casa? ─lo pinchó, más concentrada en observar los cambios imperceptibles en la mueca de Harry que en él. ─Si Mar se entera que le pusiste una poción...

─No me jodas, lo necesitaba ─masculló él, aterrizando de golpe en el suelo. James dio un respingo, pero no llegó a despertar.

Sirius se tomó un momento para sonreír con ganas.

─Lo hizo bien, ¿verdad? ─murmuró, permitiéndose demostrar un poco de su orgullo.

─Nunca dudé de sus capacidades ─acordó Lily enseguida, enternecida. ─Lo he dicho siempre: si estamos vivos, es gracias a Mar.

─No entiendo cómo tiene tanto poder siendo tan...

─¿Pequeña?

─Iba a decir algo más parecido a Inferi, pero vale, lo tuyo también es cierto.

─¿Entonces van a vivir en Londres? ─preguntó la joven con curiosidad, pasando por alto el comentario.

─Es una excelente pregunta ─contestó Sirius torciendo el gesto. ─Mar no quiere dejar del todo su maldita casa y Remus tampoco ayuda demasiado...

─Entiéndela, ella...

─Por si no te diste cuenta, Lily, llevo tratando de entenderla los últimos tres años ─terció el muchacho cortándola de raíz. ─Se supone que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

La aludida se tomó un momento para pensar, relajándose con el rápido batir que sentía sobre la piel de Harry.

─La veo mucho mejor desde que... solucionaron sus problemas ─pronunció con cuidado, observándolo con cariño. ─Solo quiero que esté feliz.

─Bueno, es algo difícil considerando su manía de parecer un muerto, pero hago lo que puedo.

Ella se rió, y la vibración de su pecho molestó a Harry que hizo una exagerada mueca de pena antes de romper a llorar.

─Lo despertaste ─la acusó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados. ─¿Dónde quedaron tus instintos maternos?

─Cállate ─lo obligó ella, meciendo a su hijo despacio. ─Ya iba a despertar para comer de cualquier forma.

─¿Qué pasó? ─soltó James incorporándose de golpe, con los anteojos colgando de la oreja. Harry lloró más fuerte, descolocándolo, mientras tanteaba para colocárselas bien sobre el puente de la nariz. ─¿Qué haces aquí?

─Oh, envidio a la maravillosa familia feliz ─se burló Sirius, con las rodillas extendidas, observando la radiante estampa de caos. ─No podrían estar mejor.

─Vuelve a casa, idiota ─lo increpó Lily, empezando a desabotonarse el pijama. ─Vete de aquí, tengo que darle de comer.

Sirius saltó de su sitio como si le hubiesen dado una descarga.

─Eres un cobarde ─se carcajeó James, todavía medio dormido, arrastrándose cerca de su mujer. ─Sal de aquí.

─Deja de verte tan jodidamente feliz, das pena ─lo pinchó él, retirándose de inmediato. ─¡No me extrañen!

─¿Quién le dijo que alguna vez lo haríamos?

Sirius salió con la carcajada puesta, dispuesto a volver a Londres y disfrutar de un cigarro tranquilo. No quería relajarse, pero todo parecía andar tan bien que era difícil mantener la actitud alerta. El frío en pleno verano era lo único que desentonaba con su humor y le recordaba que, en verdad, nada había cambiado.

Solo se habían sumado dos vidas más a aquel juego demente de permanecer en ese mundo.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, oscurecía y el hall estaba en tinieblas. No estaba seguro dónde mierda se habría metido Remus, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle. Aún mantenían una fría cordialidad, le daba rabia saber que el licántropo les ocultaba cosas, por muy importante que fuese mantener el secreto.

Abrió con la cadera la puerta, dispuesto a meterse en la cama y echarse un buen sueño antes de que Mar despertara cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la habitación. Los ruidos desde el baño lo guiaron para ver a la joven de espaldas, con el cabello completamente libre y salvaje cayéndole a la espalda.

En pijama, Mar parecía una niña.

─¿Qué haces ahí? ─la increpó a la distancia, antes de asomarse para ver qué pasaba. Ella parecía ufanarse sobre el fregadero, sin reparar en su presencia hasta que oyó su voz. Dio un respingo y se giró, con los ojos muy grandes, antes de entender que se trataba de Sirius.

Pero el joven había visto que llevaba las sábanas en las manos, húmedas y con un evidente tono rojizo.

─¿Pero qué mierda...? ─la apartó enseguida, tomándola de la muñeca para observarle el cuerpo encogido, como si esperase no encontrarla entera. ─¿Es tuya?

─Suéltame ─pidió Mar enseguida, recuperando la voz y la mano, para apartarse de él.

─¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hirió? ─exigió Sirius, ansioso y asustado, sin poder terminar de unir las piezas en la cabeza.

─Solo apártate. Tengo que limpiarlo ─murmuró ella con los ojos bajos, volviendo a abrir el grifo. Anonadado, Sirius sacó la varita.

─¿Ya no eres bruja? ─inquirió, sin verdadero ánimo de molestar. Agitó la muñeca para hacer desaparecer la mancha de sangre y la humedad de las sábanas, antes de volverse hacia ella y hacer lo mismo con sus dedos.

─¿De dónde salió?

─No me mires así, idiota ─masculló Mar, observándose la piel ya limpia. ─Estoy agotada. No se me ocurrió hacer magia.

─¿Qué era eso?

─Es... ─dudó, y apartó el rostro avergonzada. ─Me bajó la regla. Quería limpiarlo antes de que volvieras.

─Ah.

─No te pongas estúpido ─le pidió ella, enojada, arrebatándole las sábanas para regresar al dormitorio. ─Es normal, ¿no?

─Sí... claro.

No lo era, pero ninguno quiso comentar algo al respecto. Mar estaba todavía un poco aturdida, no entendía cómo había dormido tan profundamente. Era la primera vez en años que le llegaba el período. En verdad, nunca lo había tenido con regularidad, pero luego de terminar Hogwarts, había desaparecido por completo.

Era una sensación extraña, de ser ajena en su propio cuerpo. Sirius solo permaneció de pie mientras ella volvía a arreglar la cama, como antes.

─¿Entonces no podemos follar? ─inquirió, ladeando la cabeza, con curiosidad.

─No ─lo cortó ella, incómoda. ─Te jodes.

─Estoy reventado ─confesó él encogiéndose un poco de hombros. ─Lily y el crío están bien. Quiero golpearle la cara a James para que deje de parecer tan idiota y feliz.

─Creo que llegaste tarde para eso.

─Aunque se lo merece. Algunos aquí, sin poder follar, y él tan contento... ¿qué? ─Mar lo estaba fulminando con la mirada desde su rincón. ─Anda, quita la cara de inferi constipado y vamos a cenar.

─No quiero cenar.

─Me importa una mierda ─le aseguró, meloso. ─Luego puedes tomar tu maldito café si quieres. Vas a quedarte, ¿no?

Mar le sostuvo la mirada por una milésima de segundo.

─Sí.

─Vale. Y puedes hacerme algo con las manos... o la boca. Eso sí puedes, ¿verdad? Me lo merezco. Yo también ayudé a traer a esos críos al mundo.

─Voy a ignorarte a partir de este momento.

─También es tarde para eso ─le aseguró Sirius, sonriendo con ganas antes de obligarla a seguirlo hacia la cocina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Agosto de 1980**

Dorcas meditó solo un segundo antes de propinar un sonoro puntapié con la pierna buena a la pata de la silla donde dormía Benji con los brazos cruzados.

─Vete a la cama de Al, imbécil ─masculló antes de reparar siquiera si se había despertado por la falta de equilibrio. Siguió de largo para ir a preparar el desayuno, haciendo caso omiso del rubio en su casa.

─Buen día ─escuchó al cabo de un rato. Benji se había lavado la cara y ni siquiera parecía afectado por la mala noche.

─Serán para ti ─resopló de malas Dorcas sin mirarlo. Se sirvió la segunda taza de café antes de agregar ─Iré a ver a Al y a Frank, y no intentes detenerme porque solo me harás perder el tiempo.

─No pensaba hacerlo ─repuso él con tranquilidad, sin molestarse en esperar el desayuno. Buscó las cosas en la encimera para hacerse un té. ─Yo también quiero saber cómo pasó Neville la noche.

─Yo nunca dije eso ─se defendió de inmediato, envarándose.

─No hacía falta.

El aroma al café ya hecho se mezcló con el del té de Benji, ascendiendo en espirales. Lo tomó en silencio, apenas roto por la respiración superficial de la chica.

─Dime algo ─soltó de golpe, con las manos frías en su taza. El aludido solo levantó la mirada. ─¿Hablaste con ella sobre...? ─Dorcas se revolvió, incómoda, algo violenta, sin dar con las palabras adecuadas. ─De niños. ¿Hablaste con ella de niños?

─Aunque me encantaría estar dentro de tu cabeza, todavía no puedo leerte la mente ─repuso Benji con tranquilidad, dejando a un lado su té. ─Explícate, por favor.

Dorcas amagó a tironearse del cabello.

─Me exasperas ─expresó, masticando las palabras con acritud. Intentó serenarse para poder retomar la conversación. ─Me refiero a tu zorra.

─No te permito que le llames así ─la cortó enseguida él, endureciendo el semblante. Dorcas resopló.

─Pero si lo es, ¿o no?

─Dorcas.

─Agh ─inspiró profundo antes de recargar la barbilla en un puño. ─Esa. Tessa.

─Sí.

─¿Pensaste tener niños con ella?

A pesar del tono brusco, Benji supo leer que estaba siendo sincera en su pregunta. El instante de duda fue suficiente para que la mueca de Dorcas se tornase negra.

─No ─contestó al fin, arrebatadoramente sincero. ─Ella lo sabía. Nunca consideramos un futuro juntos.

─Pero estuviste... por años ─masculló Dorcas sin completar la idea. ─De no haber sido por...

─Aunque no hubiese habido guerra, no hubiese querido engañarla de esa manera. Tessa siempre lo supo. Somos buenos amigos.

─¿Supo qué? ─exigió la joven, reacia a expresar emociones.

─Que estaba enamorado de ti.

Dorcas entornó los ojos, buscando la burla o el desprecio en los ojos claros de Benji, encontrando solo aquel muro de apatía y sinceridad construida por años.

─Yo no quiero hijos ─barbotó, sin entender por qué estaba tan enojada. Apretó los puños para controlar la ira. ─No quiero ser madre.

─Vale ─aceptó el rubio, sin variar su tono. ─Aún somos muy jóvenes para pensarlo.

─Pero no los quiero ─aclaró Dorcas, sin contenerse. ─Ni ahora ni en mil años.

─Está bien ─repuso el aludido, inmutable. Ella boqueó pero no encontró otra manera de dejar salir su mala hostia. Benji hincó los codos sobre la barra de la cocina para poder apoyar todo su peso sobre ella, y acercarse a un palmo del rostro arrebatado de la chica.

─¿Por qué te empeñas en autodestruirte? ─murmuró con los ojos puestos en su mirada, respirándole sobre los labios. Dorcas parpadeó, sin tener tino para alejarse.

─Es lo único que sé hacer.

─No me interesan los hijos si no son contigo ─le aseguró, con la seriedad tallada en las facciones. ─No me interesa nada si no es contigo, Dorcas. Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo haciendo el tonto, pero ya no volveré a hacerlo ─indignada, trató de interrumpirlo pero Benji se le adelantó. ─Sé que estás empecinada en no creerme, y lo respeto, pero haré que borres todas tus reservas con mucha paciencia. No dejaré que te destruyas, ni nos destruyas. Si quieres seguir comportándote como una niña caprichosa, adelante, pelea todo lo que quieras. Ya llevo años de costumbre, no vas a quebrarme. No dejaré que vuelvas a arruinar esto.

─¿Arruinar? ─increpó la chica con la voz aguda de indignación. ─¿Yo arruiné todo?

Benji bajó los párpados un segundo antes de volver a clavarle la mirada espesa.

─Te pedí perdón por haberlo hecho primero ─contestó sin perder la compostura. ─Ambos tuvimos la culpa..

─Yo no...

─Ya no importa ─la cortó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. ─Estás viva, y te quiero a mi lado. No quiero que sientas dolor.

─No me duele ─se apresuró a afirmar Dorcas, apretándose el costado.

─Ni que me mientas, porque te conozco.

─Estás demasiado seguro de muchas cosas, ¿no?

─Sí. Las experiencias de mierda te hacen cambiar la perspectiva.

No se alejó, ni varió la expresión ni un instante mientras Dorcas le sostenía con desafío la mirada, respirándose uno encima del otro.

─Benji ─lo llamó ella después de un breve silencio líquido, asfixiante.

─¿Qué?

─Te odio.

Le hubiese encantado hacerlo. Hubiese preferido eso, porque el odio era un sentimiento que conocía y podía controlar, que la hacía crecer y ser mejor.

Eso, en cambio, la volvía más voluble y ridícula, la hacía caer en abismos abiertos por los ojos claros de Benji y su cadera flameando en el costado.

El rubio no se movió cuando ella cortó la distancia y lo besó con hambre, casi con rabia. No estaba segura si quería odiar su pasividad, porque le temía a su reacción. Benji la dejó hacer entreabriendo los labios para darle acceso antes de quebrar su equilibro para poder tomarle la nuca y beberla con ganas, con la misma necesidad nacida de años de negación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 de Agosto de 1980**

Furioso, Remus recargó su peso sobre la palma, sujetándose de la pared cubierta de azulejos y dejando que el chorro de agua hirviendo le castigara la espalda. Estaba lleno de rabia porque volvía a pensar en Mary, a pesar de que no tenía derecho, y no podía dejar de sentirse monstruoso al aumentar la fricción con la otra mano.

Necesitaba relajar la tensión que estaba acumulando o terminaría por ahogarse. Gimió, en un sonido casi lastimero, y siguió masturbándose deseando deshacerse en ese placer efímero que le provocaba arcadas.

No había vuelto a hablar con nadie, encerrado en Dover a pesar de que hacía tiempo que estaba deshabitada y sin protección, porque allí a pesar de todo se sentía refugiado. La espiral de autocompadecimiento y mierda volvía a alcanzar límites intolerables y era en esas cúspides de su melancolía cuando se quebraban sus barreras y el recuerdo distorsionado de Mary lo volvía a asaltar, dejándolo indefenso y cabreado.

No quería volver a pensar en ella.

No quería volver a sentirse como la mierda, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Se vino en un gemido ronco, gutural, casi animal. Ahorcado por los silencios que prefería guardar ante todos, en especial, ante sus amigos, paladeando la imagen de aquella a la que no merecía y había conseguido borrar de la cabeza pero no de la piel, se desmoronó en la ducha, dejando que el agua le corriese por el cuello.

Remus se sentía más solo que nunca a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo sucio y egoísta, porque era el mejor momento para uno de sus mejores amigos, y tenía que regodearse en su felicidad, no lamer sus heridas.

Sin embargo, Remus no era el único que soportaba la pena. En la otra punta de Inglaterra, los pensamientos de Peter llevaban el mismo rumbo, tumbado en cruz sobre su cama en la habitación que había tenido desde que había nacido, esperando que su madre regresase.

Solo. Siempre solo.

James acababa de tener un hijo, sí, pero era él el que se sentía más abandonado que nunca. La soledad le apretaba los tobillos, a la vez que el miedo espoleaba sus pensamientos más negros, más retorcidos.

No era la primera vez que pensaba renunciar a la Orden, o simplemente huir. Pero no podía hacerlo. No sin James, sin Sirius, sin Remus. Peter también se ahogaba en lamentos mudos, pero su melancolía no llegaba al licántropo, porque parecía que cada uno de los cuatro amigso se había encerrado en una burbuja imposible de romper.

Peter se sentía asustado y tonto por experimentar todo eso, y callaba para no estorbar. Remus quería ahogar sus penas fingiendo que nada existía, que todo iba a pasar.

Que no era un monstruo.

Que no estaba dándole la espalda a los demás.

Tal vez de haberse sentido hermanados en sus turbaciones, las cosas podrían haberse desarrollado de manera diferente.

Pero el destino ya empezaba a jugar con hilos negros, pues en otro punto de Inglaterra, se daba la alerta de que al fin, los bastardos se habían multiplicado.

─Entonces, la ratita pelirroja ya tuvo a su cría ─decía Bellatrix, enfadada, haciendo caso omiso a los que estaban entrando en la sala. Rodolphus asentía, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

─También los Aurores.

─Malditos ─masculló a lo lejos Mulciber. ─Tendré que devolverles el favor luego.

─¿Tu no estabas tras ellos? ─murmuró Avery a BJ, encaramado sobre la mesa. El joven, pasivo, le permitió fulminarlo con la mirada antes de cruzarse de brazos y encogerse de hombros.

─Moody y sus secuaces hicieron un buen trabajo intentando taparlo todo ─explicó, parco.

─Pero Rabastan pudo con ellos ─lo acusó Bellatrix desde su sitio, inquieta. Su cuñado esbozaba una sonrisa peligrosa hacia BJ, desafiándolo a enfrentarlo.

─No entiendo qué te ve el Lord, Crouch, pero me aseguraré de que deje de consentirte ─le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin importarle que los demás estuviesen allí.

La puerta se abrió y más mortífagos llegaron, encabezados por Snape y Doholov.

─¿Qué ocurrió?

─Ya tuvieron sus malditos retoños ─expresó Rosier con ironía, resumiendo lo que habían estado sopesando. ─Y aún no hemos podido echarle mano.

─Nunca te vi muy maternal, Bellatrix ─se burló Dolohov en voz baja, ganándose una mueca furibunda por parte de la bruja.

─Severus, ¿qué te ocurre? ─inquirió Malfoy en un aparte, extrañado por su mueca agria.

─Nada.

─No importa cuánto los escondan ─interrumpió Rodolphus, provocando el silencio de todos los presentes. ─Vamos a encontrarlos y darles lo que merecen hace tiempo ─nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la afirmación. ─Acomódense. El Lord nos espera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola, hola a todos otra vez!_

 _Bueno, al fin conseguí volver después de varios días. No les puedo decir lo que me costó sacar este capítulo, y la verdad no entiendo muy bien por qué. Pero mi plan era publicarlo mucho antes, y al final todo se complicó más de lo esperado, sumado a mi aparente bloqueo... todo hizo que tal vez no haya sido el mejor, pero en fin._

 _Quería cortar un poco con la línea anterior ─aunque no demasiado─ explorando un tiempo que todavía no había retomado desde que lo presenté. Sí, lo sé, soy la peor. Esta vez le tocó un poco a Dorcas y Benji ser los protagonistas, ya saben lo complicados que pueden llegar a ser, en especial en esta época. No se preocupen porque faltan cosas por contar sobre ellos y, por supuesto, cómo llegaron a este punto ─y como alcanzaron el siguiente, todavía veo gente por ahí preguntándome qué mierda hace Dor con Remus en el 81─. Poco a poco va tomando forma, se los prometo._

 _Por otro lado, tengo algunos avisos más bien administrativos para compartir. Primero, que en el siguiente capítulo regresaremos en el tiempo para continuar en el 78. Tal vez es un poco capricho mío, pero tengo la firme intención de cerrar esa segunda línea en breve, para poder pasar a los pocos secretos que le quedan a este fic._

 _Leí en algunos reviews y comentarios que hay tensión porque pareciera acercarse el final, así que me gustaría aclararlo aquí así no hay pánico. Aún queda mucho ─no sé si eso es bueno o malo─ así que relájense. Mi estimación es de aproximadamente cien capítulos en total, si es que no consigo callarme antes, así que aún hay tiempo para lamentarse. Espero que disfruten lo que queda del viaje tanto como yo de este lado._

 _Por último, como habrán visto, estoy teniendo muchas irregularidades para escribir. Siempre intento mantenerlos al tanto, pero la verdad, les recomiendo que sigan el fic si aún no lo hacen o que me busquen en Twitter/Facebook, suelo comentar por ahí un par de horas antes de saber que ya tengo tiempo para publicar._

 _Ahora sí, creo que es todo._

 _Obviamente espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios, en especial sobre Dor y Benji ─esos dos me tienen tan estresada como Sirius y Mar, se los juro─. Les mando un beso enorme, ¡los quiero mucho!_

 _Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, así que ¡anímense! Aquí los espero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	67. LXVII

**.**

* * *

 **Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **LXVII**

 _«When I found myself in the middle, in the middle, in the middle_

 _Could you love me more, just a little, just a little_

 _Overcomplicate when it's simple, when it's simple, when it's simple_

 _ **Would you love me more** , just a little_

 _So tell me now_

 _When every star falls from the sky_

 _And every last heart in the world breaks_

 _Oh hold me now_

 _When every ship is going down_

 _I don't fear nothing when I hear you say_

 _It's **gonna be OK**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 de Noviembre de 1978**

Habían decidido seguir una pista de Dearborn. El Auror había conseguido que el Departamento sacase la nariz de sus averiguaciones, y luego había juntado a su equipo para el trabajo.

─Esta noche vamos a dar con la Mansión Lestrange.

Alice había parpadeado, impresionada.

La mansión de los Lestrange era un punto neurálgico de sus enemigos, y no habían conseguido nunca encontrar el sitio exacto ─ni siquiera cercano─ en donde estaba emplazada. Era frustrante, porque los mortífagos sabían exactamente dónde vivían todos los miembros de la Orden, pero ellos seguían dando manotazos ciegos en una ciénaga cada vez más negra.

─No hace falta que les diga que esto será una misión extraoficial ─aclaró el hombre, haciendo que Dorcas irguiera la columna como si fuese un soldado. ─Espero que me demuestren que pueden mantener el puesto que se ganaron en el Escuadrón.

─Claro que sí ─había soltado Dorcas, casi sin fanfarronear. Frank había asentido con la cabeza, y no había sido necesario nada más.

Al había aceptado la capa que Benji le había echado sobre los hombros antes de salir. Era noche cerrada, y el frío se sentía hasta en las entrañas. Habían salido de Londres hacia Norwich, envueltos en niebla y magia.

Dearborn era el que lideraba la comitiva, seguido de Dorcas. La retaguardia la cerraba Benji, tan compuesto como siempre, a algunos metros de distancia. Serpenteando en la noche, esperaban dar con una concentración de magia negra suficiente para adivinar la zona.

Pero fue la oscuridad la que les cayó encima.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─soltó Dorcas de golpe, aguzando el oído y haciendo que Frank chocase con ella.

─Silencio ─escucharon más adelante, la orden de Caradoc.

─Pero escuché algo ─se obcecó la chica, irguiéndose con la varita lista. ─De atrás.

Alice rechistó, para hacerles saber que estaba alerta, siguiendo su conversación. Ella no había sentido nada fuera de lo común. Hizo señas a la distancia, para que continuaran avanzando. Pudo observar cómo Frank forcejeaba con Dorcas un momento antes de que obligarla a seguir andando, cuando una fuerte y clara detonación les heló la sangre.

─¡Te lo dije! ─chilló Dorcas, ya sin que importara la discreción. ─¡Es Benji!

Lo empujó con fuerza con ambas manos antes de salir pitando, desfigurando por un segundo en rostro de Caradoc.

─¡Mierda!

Apabullados, Alice y Frank se observaron un momento antes de seguirlos, con el corazón estrujado junto a la varita.

Benji había conseguido esconderse detrás de una furgoneta, atento y serio. Sin embargo, sangraba por la frente, un pedrusco le había impactado de lleno junto a la sien.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─cuchicheó Dorcas cuando lo encontró, acuclillándose a su lado con la varita lista. La mueca del rubio se desencajó.

─¿Qué haces aquí? No los llamé.

─Escuchamos ruidos extraños.

─Mierda, Dorcas, regresa. Encuentren la mansión. Esto es...

Con una exhalación, una multitud de capas negras crearon un círculo perfecto encerrando el sitio exacto en el que se encontraban.

─Una emboscada ─completó la voz de Dearborn, ya sin necesidad de ocultar la voz. ─¡ _Impedimenta_!

Benji saltó sobre Dorcas con todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la chica cayera hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el asfalto.

─¡ _Protego_! ─masculló el rubio, después de que varios hechizos le rozaran la espalda. ─Nos tienen rodeados.

─¡Quítate de encima! ─chilló ella, forcejeando hasta poder volver a incorporarse. ─Entonces tenemos que obligarlos a retirarse. ¡ _Desmaius_!

Dando un salto, Dorcas se unió hasta donde su jefe estaba conteniendo a tres mortífagos a la vez, pegando su espalda a él como habían practicado en el Ministerio y abriendo un radio de ataque de trescientos sesenta grados.

Benji fue el único que vio el tenue camino carmesí que descendía desde la nuca de la chica.

─¿Qué es todo esto? ─escuchó decir a la voz de Frank. ─¡ _Bombarda_!

La maniobra resultó ser acertada, pues a pesar de que la furgoneta que hacía segudos había hecho las veces de escudo salió despedida por los aires, consiguió que los mortífagos se esparcieran para que Benji corriese hasta ellos.

─Fue una trampa ─alcanzó a explicar, preocupado. ─Nos tienen rodeados.

Los ojos enormes de Alice se dilataron de espanto.

─Tenemos que pedir ayuda ─susurró, encontrándose con el dúo perfecto que hacían Dorcas y Dearborn. Ya habían abatido a dos mortífagos desconocidos y parecían querer cargarse alguno más antes de terminar la noche.

─Vamos, luego vemos qué pasa ─alentó Frank al notar lo mismo que Al, reduciendo rápidamente la distancia para ponerse en guardia. ─¡ _Desmaius_!

─¡Ah, otra vez tú! ─escuchó que chillaba Dorcas cuando a Rosier se le cayó la capucha. ─¡Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar, maldito...!

El mortífago había conseguido esfumarse luego de toda la confusión hacía poco más de una semana en Londres, en el ataque al bar donde trabajaba Alice. Había aprovechado la distracción pues todos estaban observando impresionados cómo Frank mandaba al diablo sus escrúpulos y estrechaba a Al entre sus brazos. No quedaba ni el recuerdo de su pierna mala, peleando con ganas y rabia contra Dorcas. Benji tampoco le guardaba mucho cariño.

Alice saltó dispuesta a auxiliar a sus compañeros cuando asustada, se dio cuenta que el rostro de uno de los mortífagos inconscientes estaba perfectamente a la vista.

Era Regulus.

─¡ _Desmaius_!

─¡AL!

Tuvo tiempo de sentirse idiota mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el aire por haber estado distraída, siendo un punto fácil de ataque. Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó el dolor solo le permitió dejar salir un aullido de dolor.

─¡AL! ─volvieron a gritar, pero no sabía quién era. ─¿Estás bien?

Tenía el brazo sobre el que había caído en carne viva. Había hecho bien su trabajo, aminorando el golpe, pero el asfalto le había quemado por completo la piel. Apretando fuerte las mandíbulas para ahogar otro gemido, Al se arrancó la manga para que la tela no se le pegase a la carne y buscó desesperada la varita.

─S-sí ─aseguró, levantándose despacio. El dolor la estaba mareando.

─Fawley, ¡quédate con esos de ahí, no los dejes escapar! ─escuchó enseguida la directiva de Dearborn, que a pesar de que estaba intentando controlar a dos mortífagos a la vez, había tenido un ojo puesto en su distracción. ─¡Pide ayuda de ser necesario!

Ella quiso vomitar ─un tanto de estupidez y otro tanto de dolor─, pero prefirió arrastrarse hasta donde estaba tumbado Regulus y el otro. Tenía un objetivo en mente.

─Despierta ─musitó, ajena a la lluvia de luces y maldiciones que surcaban la calle. ─¡ _Ennervate_!

El único gesto que hizo el cuerpo del joven fue abrir los ojos.

─¿Me escuchas? ─farfulló, ansiosa, sacudiéndole el hombro.

─Eres Alice ─fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

─Ya lo sé ─el dolor la estaba haciendo apretar con fuerza los puños. ─Necesito que me escuches.

─¿Qué?

─Dile... ─inspiró hondo, intentando desviar el dolor de su mente, hacerlo a un lado para tomar el poder de todas sus facultades. Miró a los ojos a Regulus y se dio cuenta de lo similar que era a Sirius Black. ─Dile a BJ que no vuelva a buscarme. Nunca.

─¿Por qué? ─replicó él con tranquilidad.

No se sentía como si ambos bandos estuviesen queriendo atrapar la vida del otro a escasos metros de distancia de aquella conversación.

─Porque si... si entiendo bien lo que está pasando, n-no quiero volver a verlo. No soy una traidora y mi lugar es este.

Esperó que Regulus entendiera sus palabras y no la mueca de esfuerzo hercúleo que estaba haciendo para no sollozar de dolor, aguardando una respuesta que no llegó.

─Échate un _Aguamenti_.

─¿Qué?

─Para la quemadura.

Alice parpadeó y observó cómo su carne expuesta había captado antes la atención del joven. Descolocada, hizo lo que le ordenaban y enseguida sintió alivio, cuando el agua fresca tocó su piel ardiendo.

El respiro le hizo recuperar la cabeza.

─Díselo. Por favor. No volveré a buscarlo ─indicó con firmeza. ─Que no me busque. Ni tú. Esto se acabó.

Regulus la observó en un silencio ficticio, sembrado de gritos y hechizos. Alice quiso acotar algo más, pero una ráfaga de viento helado detuvo la pelea que se desarrollaba más allá, dejando a todos congelados por un segundo.

Por la calle oscura, se acercaba Voldemort.

Hipnotizada de terror, Alice se levantó, sin volver a dirigirle un pensamiento o una palabra a Regulus, para apostarse con la varita lista entre Frank y Benji.

Los mortífagos, como cucharachas, se dispersaron para abrirle paso, quedándose muy junto a su señor. Algunos se quitaron las capuchas.

Estaban Malfoy, los Lestrange, Mulciber. Pero ya no importaba.

Las mirada de los aurores estaban puestas en una sola figura, pálida como la muerte.

La muerte que iban a enfrentar a la cara.

Caradoc dio un paso al frente, por sobre su Escuadrón.

─Volvemos a encontrarnos ─murmuró con tranquilidad el recién llegado, con el tono helado. Dorcas se había erguido en el flanco derecho de Dearborn, sin temor. ─Te ves bien acompañado. ¿Qué buscaba el Ministerio por esta zona?

Él no movió ningún músculo.

─El Ministerio no ─repuso con firmeza, cortante. ─Dumbledore.

Las facciones de Voldemort se acentuaron. Alice nunca había visto a alguien tan aterrador, tan inhumano.

─¿Son los nuevos conejillos de ese viejo? ─inquirió, recuperándose de inmediato. Rodolphus escupió a los pies de Frank, con desprecio.

─Son Aurores del Ministerio, señor.

─Vaya ─fingió sorprenderse Voldemort, sonriendo un poco. ─¿Entonces Dumbledore dejó de reclutar niños? Aunque se ven bastante jóvenes... ─Alice tragó grueso al saber que era el foco de la conversación. Se sentía por completo irreal, sus palabras parecían asfixiarla bajo el agua. ─Si tú eres su niñero, Dearborn, deben ser bastante buenos, ¿no?

Caradoc no hizo amago a responder. Se limitó a blandir la varita frente suyo, con la mueca cincelada en piedra.

─¿Qué dicen? ─siguió Voldemort, girándose hacia sus seguidores. ─Un poco de carne nueva nunca viene mal, sobre todo cuando... los últimos ajustes han sido un tanto decepcionantes.

Rabastan se escondía detrás del cuerpo imponente de Mulciber, pero no hizo falta la mirada terrorífica que le dedicó el mago para saber que hablaban de él. Voldemort hizo un breve silencio, como si en vez de estar al pie de guerra estuviese invitándolos a tomar el té, y paseó sus ojos filosos por los cuatro muchachos apostados tras Dearborn.

─¿Qué me dicen, Aurores? ─los retó con una sonrisa sibilina. ─Conmigo, podrían ser grandes. Yo los respetaría, no como el Ministerio, o ese viejo incompetente. Si tienen poder, es conmigo con quien...

─No.

─¿Es que se volvió loco?

La negativa de Frank quedó casi ahogada por el chillido indignado de Dorcas.

─¿Cómo podríamos unirnos a estos... malditos rastreros que...?

Alice creyó que Voldemort la estaba mirando exclusivamente a ella.

─Mi oferta termina en tres segundos ─previno, con calma. ─Luego, estarán muertos.

─No ─repitió Frank, con el rostro contraído de rabia.

─¡No! ─hizo eco Al, encontrando la fuerza en su garganta para gritar lo que deseaba desde que había escuchado esa proposición enfermiza. ─¡Nunca!

─Entonces... ─Voldemort se atrevió a hacer una pausa, pasándose la lengua fina por entre los dientes. ─Adiós. ¡ _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

─¡No!

Alice alcanzó a tumbarse sobre Frank antes de que el rayo de luz verde atravesase el sitio donde había estado de pie.

─¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡ _Impedimenta_!

─¡ _PROTEGO MAXIMA_!

Alice chilló de dolor al sentir cómo el asfalto volvía a clavarse en su brazo en carne viva, haciendo que la palidez de Frank se volviese espectral.

─¿¡Estás bien?!

─¡ _DESMAIUS_!

─¡ _Protego_!

─¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, desesperada por ponerse de pie en el medio del caos.

─¡ _Protego_! ─bramó Frank, protegiéndolos de inmediato. Hizo un repaso aprisa de la situación. ─Tenemos que salir de aquí. No podemos ganar así.

Pero Alice no escuchaba. El dolor se había perdido bajo las capas de adrenalina, y ver cómo Caradoc y Dorcas se batían sin titubear con Voldemort mientras Benji buscaba mantener a los demás mortífagos a raya para que no intervinieran, terminó de drenar su miedo.

─¡Al!

Corrió a ayudar, pasando por el campo minado de maldiciones.

─¡ _Desmaius_!

El hechizo no consiguió darle, pero sí logró distraer a Voldemort para que Dearborn acertara.

─¿Están bien?

Dorcas resollaba. Su jefe no respondió, atacando a diestra y siniestra.

─Tenemos que pedir ayuda ─alcanzó a farfullar la chica. Hasta no tenerla lo suficientemente cerca no se había podido dar cuenta que Dorcas temblaba como una hoja. ─Nos van a hacer puré.

Voldemort no descansaba.

─¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

─¡FRANK!

El grito alertó primero a Benji, que hizo una rápida maniobra para sacarse a Mulciber de encima y lograr obligar a su amigo a salirse del camino mortal de la maldición. Caradoc apareció agitado, haciendo el paneo de sus subordinados.

El brazo de Alice s veía pésimo. Dorcas sangraba por la nuca, aunque parecía no haberlo notado, y Benji tenía un camino seco de sangre en el rostro. Frank luchaba por ponerse de nuevo de pie.

─¡ _CRUCIO_!

La maldición le dio de lleno a Dor en el pecho.

─¡No!

Dearborn chilló, perdiendo el control, mientras Benji saltaba para tratar de cortar el haz de luz roja que estaba haciendo retorcerse a la joven en el aire.

─¡ _Bombarda_!

─¡ _Impedimenta_!

─¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Caradoc! ─exclamó Frank, fuera de sí, cuando vio que el rubio atajaba en brazos a una desfallecida Dorcas. Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la sensatez le ganaba al orgullo en el rostro del hombre antes de que parpadeara.

─¡RETIRADA!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Noviembre de 1978**

─Te lo advierto, maldito pulgoso, si llegas a hacer un comentario fuera de lugar... ─amenazó James con el dedo, a pesar de que su amigo pasaba olímpicamente de él.

─¿Cuándo consiguió callarse la boca? ─comentó Peter, sin levantar la mirada del periódico. Remus solo se encogió de hombros.

─Esta vez es diferente ─se obcecó James, cruzando de brazos. ─Si por su culpa Lily vuelve a deprimirse, te juro que...

─Ya, ya, no seas pesado ─lo cortó al fin Sirius, empujándolo un poco para dejarse caer despatarrado sobre el sillón. ─La pelirroja ya está bien.

─Eso no puedes saberlo ─repuso Remus con una mueca.

─Solo mantén la lengua atada ─casi suplicó James antes de que Sirius respondiese con una pulla. El aludido resopló, quitándose las ganas de joder, y asintió de mala gana.

─No pensé que fuese a pasar, de cualquier manera ─comentó Peter a nadie en particular, dejando al fin El Profeta sobre la mesa.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─A que Lily aceptara vivir aquí.

─Es que se muere por estar cerca mío, Pete ─repuso Sirius con una sonrisa gamberra, que estuvo a punto de ser sacudida por James, detenido a último momento por un gesto certero de Remus.

─Eres un jodido subnormal ─aseguró el licántropo, haciendo que su amigo se carcajease de manera escandalosa. ─James, no gastes palabras en él.

─Mejor enciérralo en su cucha.

─¿El lobo despertó de mal humor hoy? ─canturreó Sirius, haciendo caso omiso al remate de Peter, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su amigo que no quiso disimular su mueca de hastío. ─¿Es porque sigues evitando a tu Hufflepuff escocesa?

─Sirius...

─¿Qué? ─se defendió él sin retroceder. ─Si está tan de mal humor por eso, que la vaya a buscar. O que se reviente a pajas, pero que no venga a esparcir su mierda por aquí.

─Sirius, te juro por Merlín que voy a...

Pero el timbre interrumpió lo que se estaba desencadenando, haciendo que James descompusiera la cara y los obligara a callarse.

─¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ─murmuró Peter intentando no reírse. ─Ella ya dijo que sí. Sus cosas están arriba. No va a escaparse... ¿o sí?

─Creo que piensa que puede echarse atrás cuando se dé cuenta lo que es convivir con Sirius ─repuso Remus, que se había sacado bruscamente de encima a su amigo, a pesar de que seguía carcajeándose boca arriba.

─Todo un honor, ¿verdad?

─Hola, chicos ─saludó Lily entrando en la sala, con un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro.

─Cuánta formalidad, pelirroja ─declaró Sirius, dando un salto para acomodarse y poder mirarla. ─No seas así, ahora seremos compañeros, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tendremos que armar un horario para repartirnos el tiempo de James?

─Por Merlín, solo cállate ─se rió Peter ocultando el rostro tras la palma. ─Eres increíble.

─Ignóralo, hoy está más bruto de lo usual ─refunfuñó James entre dientes, pasando de él. ─Ven, te mostraré todo.

─Pero si ya llevo aquí un buen tiempo ─se sorprendió la chica, para quitarle hierro al asunto. ─De verdad, James, solo...

─Deja, ya te enseño yo ─masculló Remus, incorporándose luego de echarle una mirada asesina a Sirius, que fingió inocencia. ─Necesito dejar de respirar el mismo aire que este idiota o terminaré en Azkaban.

─Pero qué sensible ─simuló horrorizarse el aludido, haciendo una mueca grotesca. ─¿Ya viene ese momento del mes?

James solo les hizo un gesto de resignación antes de dejarlos ir, algo decepcionado de no poder ser él mismo el que le hiciese un recorrido completo a Lily en lo que sería, oficialmente, desde aquel día, su hogar.

Ella aguardó hasta atravesar el umbral de la sala, hacia la gran escalera.

─Querías hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? ─tanteó, observando de reojo al licántropo. Remus se pasó la mano por el rostro.

─No, solo quería estar lejos de Sirius por un rato.

─Te ves cansado.

─No han sido mis mejores días ─confesó encogiéndose de hombros. ─No es nada.

─¿Es por lo de Gales? ─insinuó su amiga suspicaz. El silencio de Remus fue elocuente. ─Si es por eso, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

─Claro, porque soy hombre lobo, pero como soy amigo tuyo está bien, no como los desquiciados del otro lado del país ─la voz del chico sonaba irónica y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy amable.

Pero tenía razón. Hacía tiempo que los licántropos de las tierras galesas estaban en ebullición, y la Orden estaba empezando a recibir noticias cada vez más escalofriantes.

─No busques fantasmas donde no los hay ─murmuró Remus, dando el tema por zanjado para echar a andar hacia el pasillo. Lily se tomó un momento para seguirlo, intentando retomar otro tema.

─No soy tonta, ¿sabes? ─replicó ella, escéptica. ─Y Mary sí habla conmigo ─el silencio de Remus fue elocuente. ─La estás evitando.

─No ─fue la respuesta tajante del muchacho. ─La estoy cuidando.

─¿De qué, exactamente? ─se exasperó Lily, rodando los ojos. Se sabía de memoria todos los cuentos absurdos de su amigo.

─Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que hay muchas cosas que temer en estos tiempos.

─No seas ridículo ─lo amonestó entonces, golpeándole el brazo. Le había temblado el pulso por un momento, antes de reaccionar. ─Nadie está buscándola. La vieja historia con Mulciber es agua pasada y no se relaciona con ninguna figura sobresaliente. No destaca ─insistió ante el mutismo de su interlocutor. ─No está en peligro.

─Se relaciona con nosotros ─puntualizó Remus, cansado. ─Y conmigo.

─Vamos, por favor, deja ya de...

─Fue un error, Lily ─la frenó en seco él, girando el cuello para encontrar su mirada. ─Darle esperanzas fue un error, y ahora tengo que remediarlo. No quiero... Lastimarla es lo último que quiero, pero no puedo explicarle mis razones. Déjala creer que el juego infantil terminó ─pidió, casi suplicante. ─Será lo mejor para ella. En pocos meses me habrá olvidado.

─Eso lo dudo mucho... ─titubeó Lily, sin estar segura de tener el derecho a seguir interviniendo.

Pero Mary era su amiga, y hacía semanas que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y angustia por no poder encontrar a Remus. Y él, a pesar de su estoicismo ridículo y todas esas ganas de autocompadecerse, merecía un poco de felicidad.

─Remus, ella te quiere de verdad ─afirmó con timidez. ─En serio creo que...

─Ella no me conoce ─terció el licántropo con amargura.

─Porque tu no la dejas.

─Porque no quiero condenarla ─cortó Remus, en un tono que no admitía réplicas. ─No voy a discutir esto, Lily, ni siquiera contigo. Ya sé que cometí un error al hacerle creer que podía... que podíamos...

─Pero lo mereces ─insistió la pelirroja, sin fuerza. Lucía como una niña encaprichada. ─Y Mary también.

─Creo que como su amiga, deberías aspirar a algo más para ella ─le sugirió, intentando sonreír sin éxito.

─Nadie puede compararse a ti ─refunfuñó ella, vencida.

─Vas a hacer que James se ponga celoso.

Intercambiaron una breve mirada cómplice antes de que Lily, resignada, enganchara su brazo con el del licántropo ─en un gesto que había hecho Mary con ella durante toda su adolescencia─, ofreciendo sin palabras su cariño, tal y como lo había hecho desde hacía años.

─Dime cómo te encuentras tu ─pidió él, aceptando reticente la caricia para luego amoldarse a su medio abrazo. ─Luces... compuesta.

─No quiero que James se preocupe por mí ─musitó Lily, intentando restarle importancia.

─No tienes que forzarte a estar bien por nadie, ni siquiera por James ─la corrigió él con dulzura, sin darse cuenta que andaban sin sentido por los interminables pasillos de la mansión Potter.

─Ya sé ─consintió la pelirroja con un mohín. ─Pero de verdad quiero... ─suspiró, y dejó que el aire se llevase sus pensamientos. ─Los extraño muchísimo. Cada día.

─Es lógico.

─Pero no puedo quedarme llorando en casa ─terció ella entonces, enderezando el cuello. Remus podía ver las marcas de su dolor, sí, pero también la entereza que había tenido para enfrentarlo. ─Ellos hubiesen querido que... que siguiera intentando ganar esta guerra.

─Es una buena manera de pensar.

─Creo que todos están esperando que tome esto como una venganza personal, pero... nunca vamos a saber si en verdad fue culpa de los mortífagos o no. Ojoloco no pudo sacar nada concluyente, y los muggles no quisieron ver más allá ─parecía que Lily había tenido tiempo para reflexionar al respecto, sacando, como siempre, las conclusiones más acertadas. ─No tiene sentido que siga lamentándome, porque no sabré jamás si en verdad ellos... ellos murieron por mi culpa.

─De ninguna manera fue culpa tuya ─afirmó Remus, serio.

─Está bien ─se apresuró a calmarlo ella, sincera. ─Ya da igual. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda, por ellos. Hasta le he escrito a... a mi hermana, porque sé que no les hubiese gustado que terminásemos así.

─Es muy... noble.

─Es tonto, ya sé, pero hace que me sienta menos culpable ─confesó Lily bajito, a pesar de que sabía que Remus no iba a comprenderla. El licántropo asintió con la cabeza.

─Aceptaste más rápido de lo que creíamos ─comentó, para distraerla. ─Vivir aquí.

─No es que tuviese mucha más opción ─respondió ella algo avergonzada. Se encogió de hombros. ─Y no es como si no conociera la casa, o fuese a...

─¿Vivir sola con James? ─completó Remus suspicaz. Lily hizo una mueca.

─No me malinterpretes ─se apresuró a atajarlo. ─No es que no quisiera... solo siento que esto está yendo demasiado rápido.

─No te preocupes por esas cosas ─le aseveró el licántropo con toda la tranquilidad que existía en ese mundo. ─Si tu y James funcionan, y vaya que sí lo hacen, ¿cuál es el problema?

─No quiero ser una carga.

─No lo eres, ¿estás loca? James está encantado de tenerte aquí. Está pensando cómo sacar a Sirius de la ecuación sin herirle el ego.

Se rieron, cómplices, imaginando la expresión horrorizada del aludido si estuviese escuchando.

─No quiero quitarle a Sirius su lugar ─suspiró Lily al fin, apenada. ─Él llegó antes que yo y...

Remus le estaba haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia.

─Sirius también quiere ver a James feliz, aunque parezca lo contrario ─dijo rodando los ojos. ─Y de cualquier manera... no sé cuánto más se quedará aquí.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Bueno, él tenía la idea ridícula de hacer que Mar dejase su casa y se fuera con él...

─¿Qué? ─casi chilló Lily, anonadada.

─Ajá, por eso le pidió trabajo a Alphard ─completó el licántropo, algo incómodo por revelar los pensamientos de su amigo. ─Pero ya sabes cómo están ahora, así que no sé... Tal vez quiera dejarles su espacio de cualquier manera, a fin de cuentas, no es tan insensible.

Lily no supo qué responder a ello, así que solo le obsequió su mueca de pasmo. Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

─Sirius es impredecible.

─Lo sé... ─atinó a corroborar la pelirroja. El aludido la instó a seguir andando.

─¿Y cómo llevas lo de Jane y las demás? ─preguntó con cautela, observándola de soslayo. Lily enarcó las cejas, sorprendida. ─Lo siento. James nos lo contó.

─Pues... fue duro ─murmuró la chica, algo reacia al tema. Era algo que prefería mantener encerrado bajo llave, debajo de su cama juntando polvo con los años.

Le dolía pensarlo. Le dolía saber que sus amigas iban a creer que era una ingrata.

─Intento creer que fue lo mejor ─siguió, algo parca.

─Fue algo muy valiente, Lily. Cuando todo esto termine, ellas lo van a entender.

La pelirroja hundió la cabeza.

─Kerry-Anne sigue mandándome una lechuza cada dos o tres días ─confesó a media voz, apenada. ─No me ha preguntado ni una vez por qué no respondo. Jane está a punto de enviarme un vociferador, lo sé. Y sé que Sally está confundida. Odio hacerle daño a las personas que quiero.

─Es el mal menor, ¿sabes? ─trató de consolarla Remus, frotándose el cuello cansado. ─Ellas... eventualmente van a entender ─Lily no se veía muy convencida. ─Cuando todo termine.

─Sí... eso espero.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 de Noviembre de 1978**

─¿Tuviste miedo?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero aún así Alice quiso poder responder con una mentira. En vez de eso, sonrió y hundió el mentón entre las clavículas, para evitar un momento la mirada de Frank quemándola.

Estaban tumbados de lado, el apartamento en tinieblas. Se habían quedado allí, apretujados en busca del calor que sus cuerpos no podían generar por sí solos. Al sentía que se le había quebrado la garganta, no había podido emitir una sola palabra. Frank solo se había quitado los zapatos y se había acostado junto a ella.

En verdad, casi ni se tocaban. Había una delgada línea etérea que los separaba, dibujada con la unión de sus respiraciones. Alice se había tomado su tiempo para dejar de temblar, mientras que Frank había necesitado varios intentos para recuperar la cadencia normal de sus latidos.

Había estado en un silencio absoluto mientras Caradoc y él se ufanaban por curarle la herida. Ella había soportado con estoicismo y los dientes apretados, luego de lavarla y vendarla, su jefe no había podido hacer mucho más.

─Mañana haré que Marlenne o Hestia te lo vean ─masculló, derrotado. ─Tómate un calmante.

Luego de eso no le dolía, apenas escocía. Se había tumbado del lado contrario para no tener peso sobre la quemadura. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

─Claro que sí ─susurró ella al fin, despacio. La madrugada se colaba por las ventanas con su bruma azul, pero sus ojos se habían habituado a delinear los contornos del chico. Se atrevió a espiarlo por entre las pestañas. ─¿Tu no?

─Muchísimo ─confesó él. Estaba serio, con las facciones surcadas de sombras. Alice nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Adulto.

Vulnerable.

Él mismo había sido el que había dicho que se quedaría. Dorcas no había dejado de temblar, luego de haber recuperado la conciencia, y no parecía darse cuenta que se aferraba al cuello de Benji como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Probablemente lo hiciera.

Al final, Ben había hecho un gesto y se la había llevado. Suponía que dormirían en Liverpool y que luego, Dorcas se arrepentiría.

Pero esa noche, el orgullo no reinaba. Se había quedado encogido, escondido debajo de la cama. El miedo a la muerte era lo que decoraba la piel de los cuatro, y lo que había hecho que Alice se tumbara con Frank.

─Fuiste increíblemente valiente ─replicó la joven en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que necesitaba expresárselo.

─No es verdad ─se sonrió él, aplastando la mejilla contra la almohada. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros. ─Estaba cagado de miedo, Al ─tragó grueso y se atrevió a mirarla, con esa nueva madurez que le había dado enfrentar la muerte a la cara.

No se habían vuelto a hablar desde ese beso que en aquel momento se sentía tan distante.

Ridículo.

Frank no había sabido qué hacer.

Desesperado por la sensación de perderla y demasiado abochornado por su arranque, había evitado su mirada lo máximo posible, escondiéndose como un cobarde. No se había atrevido a corresponderle siquiera el saludo, buscando cómo mierda remediar las cosas sin sentirse un imbécil.

No era lo que había esperado. Si alguna vez se confesaba, no había querido hacerlo de esa manera, rodeado de incertidumbre y miedo. Pero el daño estaba hecho, y Alice no se merecía eso de su parte. Estaba quedando como un ridículo, podía saberlo ─y la mirada inquisidora de Benji lo confirmaba─, pero sencillamente no tenía idea cómo solucionarlo.

En la cama, su actitud le daba hasta pena.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo si había estado a punto de perder a Alice dos veces en un tiempo irrisorio?

No quería seguir perdiendo oportunidades.

Aquella bien podía ser su última noche vivos.

─¿Vas a dejarlo?

─¿Qué?

Frank no se detuvo a explicarse.

─Si lo haces, me iré contigo ─barbotó, avergonzado, más seguro que nunca. ─Mamá no necesita la protección de nadie. Si sientes que no podemos con esto, podemos pirarnos de aquí cuando lo digas, Al. Me quedaré contigo. Me quedaré contigo en dónde sea que quieras estar. Si quieres buscar a tu madre, podemos...

─Detente.

Alice se había incorporado, clavando el codo sobre el colchón para observarlo asustada. El cabello se le había despeinado sobre el filo de la mandíbula, apuntando hacia el futuro que los estaba buscando para devorarlos.

─Espera un momento ─pidió la chica, perdiéndose en su oscuridad. ─Espera... ─inspiró hondo para controlar el temblor de su barbilla y se dio cuenta de que iba a decir la verdad. El brazo le escocía.

─No voy a irme. No quiero hacerlo. Esta lucha ya es nuestra, Frank ─sonrió a pesar de que la tirantez de las mejillas parecía querer quebrarle los labios. ─No puedo abandonar, yo... No quiero hacerlo.

Él se quedó perdido un momento buceando en su expresión, delineando despacio las facciones surcadas de claroscuros. Alice se veía firme, determinada.

Con las pupilas ardientes, listas para enfrentar todos sus miedos.

Después, mucho tiempo después, cuando Frank se viese sumido en aquellos espirales de delirio que lo arrancarían del mundo, buscaría volver a dibujar ese perfil, esa noche, ese diálogo que selló su destino.

─Estoy asustado.

Quería decir muchas cosas, muchas más cosas, pero la experiencia de aquella noche le había drenado todas las emociones que no fuesen de pánico atroz.

─Ya sé ─la sonrisa de Alice aumentó al caer contra las almohadas, para darse cuenta que no era la única que había empezado a llorar. ─Yo también.

─No vamos a irnos ─repuso Frank, haciendo eco de su sonrisa lastimera. Se veía casi como un niño, buscando la confirmación de su futuro.

─No puedo hacerlo...

─¿Te digo una cosa? ─musitó él, sin cohibirse por la humedad de sus mejillas. ─Yo tampoco puedo.

Suspirando, al fin Alice se desinfló por completo y aniquiló la distancia que los separaba, abrazándolo con fuerza para encontrar cobijo en su pecho mientras Frank le pasaba el brazo por el cuello para poder acariciar su cabello.

─Vamos a ganar, Al ─la consoló a pesar de que no tenía ninguna certeza de ello.

─Hoy no parecía eso ─tartamudeó la aludida, sintiéndose idiota por creerse que el cuerpo de Frank podría ser su refugio.

─A la larga... somos nosotros los que tenemos razón. Vamos a ganar.

Frank permitió que Alice llorara contra él, aferrándose a la idea de que estaba allí, de que estaba a salvo con él.

Hacía años que había entendido, con dificultad, que por mucho que la quisiera, no podía encerrarla en su caja de cristal. Que Alice estaba hecha para cosas grandes y que su miedo tenía que mantenerse a raya para dejarla vivir.

Verla tan digna, frente a Voldemort, gritando que nunca, jamás, se pasaría de bando, lo había hecho llenarse de orgullo a la vez que terror por el futuro.

Esa noche, Frank lo había entendido: no lo tenían. Su futuro se había esfumado en el momento en que habían firmado el ingreso al Escuadrón, el ingreso a la Orden.

Si sus días eran lo que le estaban arañando al tiempo, entonces Frank no iba a seguir desperdiciándolo.

Alice se había quedado laxa contra su pecho, sin más lágrimas para derramar.

─Al.

Ella alzó la vista empañada.

─Lo lamento ─no estaba seguro por qué lo hacía, pero necesitaba disculparse. ─Por todo. Pero hay algo que necesito que sepas, porque necesito decirlo en voz alta.

El corazón hizo un amago para suicidarse, pero Frank lo sostuvo, ofreciéndoselo a quien era su dueña desde hacía años.

─Estoy enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te conocí ─asumió bajito, encorvándose para poder unir sus frentes. ─Te quiero de manera especial, única. Eres la que hace que mi mundo siga de pie. Gracias a ti, puedo ser valiente. Si estás conmigo, puedo enfrentar lo que sea, ¿lo has visto? Incluso... ─se detuvo un momento para atreverse a mencionar el nombre que siempre estaría colgando sobre ambos, la amenaza filosa y certera. ─Incluso a Voldemort.

Alice lo observó con ternura, con los ojos infinitos de lágrimas.

Cuando se acercó a besarlo, fue como debería haber sido la primera vez. Con algo de timidez, con ganas de desafiar al mundo entero, y con ganas, con muchas, muchas ganas.

El miedo atenazado en la garganta, sí, pero sin dejarlo salir.

Al entrelazó los dedos detrás de la nuca del chico, atrayéndolo finalmente hacia sí, con la valentía que no había tenido esa lejana noche al raso, bajo las estrellas de Escocia. Frank le apretó la cintura, maravillado de estar haciéndolo al fin, de sentir su cuerpo blando contra el suyo.

Era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Alice se separó de él, con mueca de espanto.

─Esto es real, ¿verdad? ─musitó contra sus labios. ─No vas a arrepentirte mañana...

─No voy a arrepentirme nunca ─le aseguró Frank con todo el coraje que le había otorgado ese beso. ─¿Y tú?

A la joven le pareció ridículo que le estallara la risa en el pecho, con todas las desgracias que les habían ocurrido.

─¿Estás loco? ─le tomó el rostro con una mano, para perderse en esos ojos oscuros que siempre había querido tener tan cerca. ─Frank, no sé si vas a creerme, pero también llevo colada por ti desde hace siglos. Todos lo saben. Pensé que tú también lo sabías y por eso no querías darme esperanzas ─el chico enrojeció, con las narices rozándose. ─Pensé que solo me veías como a una amiga.

─Lo hago ─se apresuró a confirmar él, intentando quitarse el bochorno de encima. ─Pero es diferente. Te quiero como amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, pero también... quiero ir más allá de los límites de una amistad. Como ahora.

Ella sonrió y bajó los párpados.

─Entonces no es una locura del momento ─a pesar de que quería afirmarlo, la frase había salido casi como una pregunta. ─No quieres estar conmigo solo porque puede que estemos muertos mañana.

─No ─aseveró Frank, perdiendo la fortaleza a mitad de camino. ─O tal vez sí. Si no hubiésemos estado en toda esta mierda, tal vez seguiría esquivándote ─Alice se encogió, apenada. ─Pero no porque no te quiera, sino porque soy imbécil ─se apresuró a aclarar. ─Tenía miedo a que me rechazaras.

Al suspiró en el espacio ínfimo que existía entre sus pechos e irguió la cabeza para volver a rozar sus labios.

No estaba segura si alguna vez se acostumbraría a eso.

Besar a Frank.

─Te quiero ─murmuró, segura. Él le tomó el rostro, como había hecho ella hacía un momento y la volvió a besar con ansias, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Lo necesitaba todo de Al.

La joven se dejó hacer, ahogada en esa sensación de haber ganado, a pesar de que frente a ellos se abría un camino negro, sembrado de muerte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Noviembre de 1978**

A Sirius le importó una mierda terminar de retratarse como un jodido acosador, porque estaba furioso. Más frustrado que nunca, se había aparecido en el jardín trasero de Manchester. Ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento a la posibilidad de que Chris estuviese allí, solo necesitaba descargar su furia contra el foco de todos sus problemas.

Mar.

La casa estaba en penumbras, como siempre. Marlenne vivía en la oscuridad, casi fingiendo que no existía. No habían vuelto a verse a solas luego del día que la había conseguido arrastrar, con tretas, hasta la tienda de Alphard para que conociese a la niña de Andrómeda.

Sabía que había estado ocupándose de Lily junto con James ─como si pudiese cuidar de alguien más, si ni siquiera podía hacerlo con ella misma─, pero solo se habían cruzado alguna vez en Canterbury o en las rondas, completamente mudos.

Sirius se había hartado de pelear. Prefería mantener su mente alejada de ella, y concentrarse en las misiones, en buscar al imbécil de Regulus y en asegurarse que Lily volviese a sonreír.

Sin embargo, la estela de Mar siempre regresaba a su vida.

Había estado tumbado en el salón de los Potter, medio desnudo, aprovechando un momento en el que James y Lily estaban en alguna misión para tener un momento con Dorcas.

La chica había aceptado encantada.

─Al fin hay alguien decente en la Orden ─le había dicho después de que Sirius tratase particularmente bien el camino que descendía desde su ombligo. ─Con toda esta puta mierda ya no tengo ni tiempo de salir.

─¿Soy tu polla doméstica? ─se había carcajeado él, nada ofendido. Dorcas se había encogido de hombros y le había pasado un cigarro.

─Mi rendimiento depende de mi satisfacción sexual ─se había jactado, escupiéndole el humo de la primera bocanada en la cara, socarrona.

Sirius nunca había encontrado una mujer como Dorcas. Era desfachatada, sí, pero a un nivel diferente de otras chicas con las que se había acostado. En la cama, al final hasta la más valiente se volvía algo melindrosa.

Dorcas era fuego, a donde fuese que estuviera.

─Conmigo no tendrás problema respecto a eso ─insinuó él, alzando las cejas. Ella se carcajeó con soltura.

─Sí que eres un jodido egocéntrico.

─Mira quién habla.

─¿Entonces soy tu única conquista? ─se interesó, recostándose contra los almohadones y cruzando los tobillos sobre el regazo de Sirius. ─¿Te acuestas solo conmigo?

La sombra de Mar volvía a mancharle los ojos.

─Claro que no ─fanfarroneó, sin titubeos. ─¿Creías que eras especial?

─Pensé que eras de la clase de « _soy muy macho y no tengo sexo dos veces con la misma chica_ ».

Él la había observado, tomándose un momento para asimilar sus palabras.

En cierta manera, había tenido razón. Pero ya le daba igual buscar algún polvo de medianoche, seguía la relación con Dorcas porque le divertía. Le hacía olvidar que no era su piel la que anisaba tocar.

Le hacía borrar de la mente que se había vuelto tan imbécil como James, detrás de un maldito inferi que no deseaba su atención.

Pero no había llegado a pensar algo ingenioso para contestarle a Dorcas, porque la puerta se había abierto y había ingresado Dearborn como un huracán, seguido de Edgar.

─¿Pero qué demonios...?

Caradoc estaba furioso, y le había importado una mierda que Dorcas estuviese prácticamente desnuda, o que Sirius apenas tuviese encima su ropa interior.

─¡Te juro, Black, que si mi maldito equipo está en peligro por tu estupidez, voy a...!

La chica se había encasquetado a toda prisa la camiseta, pasmada.

─¿Qué está pasando?

Dearborn le había explicado, a los gritos, que Sirius se había pasado por el forro todas las advertencias de la Orden y seguía buscando por su cuenta a su hermano, poniendo en riesgo todo lo que estaban construyendo hasta el momento.

─¡Conocen nuestros pasos, nuestras casas, y ahora también nuestras preocupaciones! ─chillaba el hombre fuera de sí. Sirius, por una vez, se había quedado sin comentarios. ─¡Si la pelea del otro día fue gracias a ti, Black, voy a hacerte puré!

Dorcas tampoco había atinado a interrumpirlo, torciendo el gesto al saber que hablaba del pésimo espectáculo que habían ofrecido hacía algunos días. Todavía tenía problemas para dormir debido a aquel enfrentamiento, y aunque siempre había considerado exagerado a Dearborn, podía ser que esa vez tuviese razón.

─Vas a estarte jodidamente quieto hasta que nosotros lo digamos, Black ─había concluido el hombre, gélido. ─No me importa que sean las estrellitas de Dumbledore. Para mí, solo son chiquillos idiotas que se están metiendo en el trabajo de profesionales. Hazle un favor al mundo y deja de meterte en nuestro camino ─le echó una última mirada inflamada antes de dirigir su atención a Dorcas, que yacía ahí mismo donde la había encontrado, estupefacta. ─Deberías escoger mejor tus amistades, Meadowes.

Se había marchado tan intempestivamente como había llegado, dejando tras sí una estela de fuego que no había tardado en alcanzar a Sirius.

Edgar se había retirado con él, dirigiéndoles una corta mirada.

─Él solo está preocupado...

El portazo había hecho saltar a Dorcas, parpadeando confundida.

─¿Qué fue eso?

La sorpresa dio paso rápidamente a la ira. Sirius no contestó, demasiado ocupado en recordar la última discusión que había tenido con Mar.

« _—Nos pones a todos en peligro. Te estás poniendo a ti en peligro._

 _—¿Y qué mierda te importa?_

 _—Se lo diré a Lily. Y a Ojoloco._ »

Maldición.

—¿Sirius?

Él ya se había levantado, buscando aprisa sus pantalones y cogiendo la cazadora al vuelo. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo la sangre hirviendo le alcanzaba el cerebro, tiñéndolo todo de rojo.

—¿Pero qué mierda...?

El segundo portazo resonó en Canterbury, dejando a Dorcas con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta, incrédula.

Así había llegado, entonces, a Manchester. Se sentía rabioso, al borde del colapso, porque por más que lo intentara, no se podía quitar la maldición que le había echado Marlenne sobre la piel, calentándolo de ira e impotencia.

Entró sin llamar, haciendo mucho ruido y dando bruscas zancadas para dirigirse directamente hacia la escalera.

Mar le salió al cruce antes de que terminara de alcanzar el segundo piso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó, aguda, en sombras.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Marlenne? —espetó él sin prestarle atención, salvando la distancia de los escalones que le faltaban para poder estar a su altura. La chica se veía sorprendida, despeinada. Llevaba ropa vieja, como si hubiese llevado encerrada mucho tiempo.

—¿El mío? —respondió de inmediato, alterándose. —¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?

—Estoy hasta los huevos de ti —siguió Sirius, como un león enjaulado en el pasillo. —No importa lo que haga, no importa cómo me comporte, sigues estando allí, con esos... esos malditos ojos y toda esa pena y esa mierda que contagia a todos a tu alrededor.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sirius? —el tono de Mar había descendido dos grados, dejándose arrastrar por su propia espiral de enfado gélido.

—¿Fuiste con Dearborn y los demás a hablar de Regulus? —increpó, girándose para clavarle duramente la mirada. La chica guardó silencio. —¿Quién mierda crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?

Mar tardó un momento en reponerse de la impresión.

—¡Tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso cuando es exactamente lo que haces con la mía! —chilló, alterada. —¡No puedo creer que vengas con...!

—Estoy harto de ti —masculló Sirius, con las facciones cinceladas en hielo. —Estoy harto de que vivas jodiéndole la vida a todos.

—Qué es lo que...

—Renuncia.

Una ráfaga de silencio los congeló por un momento en el sitio, delineando la distancia invisible que los venía separando desde que habían intentado eliminarla.

—¿Qué?

—Renuncia a la Orden —repitió Sirius, serio. El fuego se había convertido en una masa de odio que se helaba al contacto con la mirada de Mar, parcialmente escondida por el flequillo y las sombras. —Solo nos das problemas a todos. Eres un grano en el culo. Lily está preocupada por ti, y Remus. Todos. Moody es blando contigo porque cree que eres una niña asustada. Dime, Marlenne... —no sabía de dónde había salido toda esa necesidad de vomitarle aquello, pero ya no iba a detenerse. —¿Eres una niña asustada? ¿Vas a seguir aquí encerrada, escondiéndote del mundo?

Ella se había quedado sin habla.

—Bajo el ala de tu padre y de ese sucio imbécil no vas a conseguir nada más que más problemas —sentenció, con la fuerza de la certeza. —Das problemas, alteras a todos, eres la causa de la mitad de las discusiones. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Sirius inspiró con fuerza, paladeando de antemano su decisión. —Estoy harto de ti. Si solo vas a ser una puta carga para todos, renuncia a la Orden. Déjanos en paz.

Mar le sostuvo la mirada que tuvo sabor a infinito. Sirius no recordaba cuándo había pensado eso, pero sus músculos se ablandaron al pensar que, si ella aceptaba, si conseguía sacarla de su círculo de amistades, volvería a ser el de siempre.

Recuperaría su puta vida de una vez, y dejaría de sentirse como un maldito imbécil cada vez que Mar se interponía en su camino.

—No voy a hacerlo —respondió al fin, después de un largo silencio gélido. Tenía el mentón levantado y los ojos oscuros brillando en la oscuridad. Parecía más inferi que nunca. —Que tu tengas problemas conmigo no va a afectar mi decisión. Soy parte de la Orden. Soy parte de esta pelea.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Sirius, cayendo en la cuenta de que siempre había querido saber aquello.

A su juicio, no había ninguna razón coherente por la que Mar quisiese ser parte del escuadrón suicida que intentaba pararle los pies a Voldemort.

—No te importa —espetó la joven, con dureza. —Si no me soportas, Sirius, deja de buscarme. Te lo diré una última vez: no vuelvas a mi casa. Yo también estoy harta de ti. Te dejaré en paz si tu haces lo mismo. Deja de meterte en mi vida —se oía casi como una súplica, y Mar no se avergonzó por ello.

El aludido no tuvo tiempo de decidir cómo responder —le habían asaltados dos pensamientos opuestos que tironeaban de él con la misma fuerza, instándolo a marcharse de allí con toda la violencia que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo, o a obligar a Mar a reaccionar a base de mordiscos— pues en el espacio entre ambos se arremolinó una nube de humo plateado, poniéndolos en guardia.

Las discusiones debían esperar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«All I want is nothing more_

 _To hear you knocking at my door_

 _'Cause if I could see your face once more_

 _I could die as a happy man I'm sure_

 _When you said **your last goodbye**_

 _I died a little bit inside_

 _I lay in tears in bed all night_

 _Alone without you by my side_

 _But If you loved me_

 _ **Why did you leave me**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Noviembre de 1978**

—Sirius, por favor... —el chico no se detuvo a pesar del tono quebrado de Mar. —Lo siento mucho.

Él no tenía fuerzas para volver a discutir. Solo siguió de largo, subiendo las escaleras para dar un sonoro portazo que llenó el salón de los Potter.

—Ya voy yo —murmuró Dorcas, pasando por encima de las muecas de sus amigos. Imitó los pasos de Sirius para dar con su cuarto y se encerró con él.

Nadie tenía mucho ánimo para contradecirla, a pesar de que James había fruncido el entrecejo. Los miembros de la Orden iban abarrotando el salón, cansados, derrotados.

No se sentía como una victoria, a pesar de que habían logrado quitarse a los mortífagos de encima.

Al final, con una mueca angustiada de Lily, James lo dejó estar y permitió que los sillones se fuesen ocupando mientras iba a por algo fuerte a la cocina. En silencio, la pelirroja lo siguió, abrazándolo por detrás antes de encantar los vasos con una fuerte dosis de whisky de fuego. James no quiso usar la varita y los tomó con las manos, para repartirlos entre los presentes.

Moody la aceptó con una mueca hosca y no esperó las palabras solemnes de Edgar.

—Por Alphard Black.

—Salud.

James no alcanzó a ver que, por el rabillo del ojo, Remus tampoco había aguardado y había bebido de un solo trago echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue Peter el que intentó consolarlo con torpeza.

—Ya pasó —murmuró, sin mirarlo. —No fue culpa tuya, ni de nadie.

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza, autómata, sin estar realmente allí. No supo que fue lo que ocurrió, ni las directivas parcas de Moody antes de que él y Edgar abandonaran la mansión y dejasen sumidos a los presentes en un pesado silencio.

Para Remus, la guerra había empezado a terminar mucho antes que para los demás.

Más tarde, en los largos años de soledad que le esperarían, rodeado de fantasmas y conversaciones que ya nunca podría tener, bucearía en recuerdos para dar el momento en el que había dado comienzo el declive, ese punto de inflexión, de no retorno.

Podría haberlo fechado alrededor de la muerte de Alphard, o incluso antes.

Con las agitaciones en Gales, de sus semejantes. El Ministerio los había ignorado todo ese tiempo y los hombres lobo empezaban a hartarse de ello. Empezaban a considerar las propuestas de Voldemort.

Habían buscado hacerse notar. Era lo que ocurría de manera periódica en el mundo mágico, con todas las criaturas infrahumanas. Se agitaban, se revelaban a ver si esa vez, conseguían los mismos derechos que lo que ellos llamaban los con varita.

Pero los magos volvían a despreciarlos, creando otra vez el comienzo de la cadena sin fin. Esa vez, Remus podía ver que no era igual, que el factor Voldemort en la ecuación hacía que las cosas empezaran a caldearse y a derramarse hacia un lado.

Hacia la oscuridad.

Pero la muerte de Alphard para Remus había sido un definitivo cambio, y no para bien.

En el fondo, seguiría culpándose por ello incluso luego de varios años.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Habían dado la señal de alerta, pero para cuando él y Peter llegaron a Londres, la tienda de Alphard ya había volado por los aires. En su lugar, un inmenso cráter sembrado de cachivaches había abierto de cuajo la calle, devastada.

Remus había distinguido enseguida a Bellatrix Lestrange. La cabellera incendiada de Lily le había dado la pista, que peleaba sin flaquear contra ella, con Sirius a la zaga. James estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener al maniático de Rodolphus.

—Vamos —había alcanzado a oír a Peter antes de enzarzarse en la pelea. Había una cantidad enorme de mortífagos, muchos más que la última vez.

No había visto a Alphard, pero luego dirían que estaba manteniendo a raya a Rosier, mientras Fabian hacía lo propio con Wilkies. Él mismo había conseguido desarmar a Mulciber —con una profunda satisfacción, siempre había tenido un desagrado especial por ese tipo— antes de ver que Mar atendía lejos del campo de batalla a Gideon.

Pronto se supo cuál era el objetivo de los mortífagos.

Bellatrix consiguió hacer volar por los aires a Lily, logrando que James corriese hasta ella para aminorar su caída. La maniobra hizo que Sirius se viese frente al matrimonio Lestrange en solitario, raudo y listo para la pelea.

—Dinos dónde mierda esconden a mi querida hermana —había siseado la mortífaga, helada. —Y puede que te perdone la vida.

—Perdona, prima, pero no acostumbro a hacerle caso a malditas brujas psicópatas. ¡ _Reducto_!

No había conseguido nada más que enfurecerla, por lo que Remus había tenido que salir en su ayuda, dejando a Peter a solas con Mulciber.

No había podido ver cómo Lily, sangrando, se quitaba de encima a James, procurando ocultar los temblores.

—Estoy bien —masculló, tratando de quitarse el cabello pegado a la sangre fresca. —Sirius te necesita, ¡vete de aquí!

—Pero...

—Iré con Mar de inmediato —lo coaccionó enseguida, sabiendo qué era lo que estaba pensando. —No te preocupes por esto, es solo un rasguño.

James se hundió en sus ojos con el objetivo de encontrar la valentía para creerle.

—No permitas que le haga daño —le pidió en voz baja la pelirroja, con una caricia lánguida en el áspero filo de su mandíbula. Él asintió, comprometido.

Lo vio correr de regreso a la batalla, desde donde Remus parecía tratar de controlar más la bocaza de Sirius, a la que se había unido su tío —haciendo escalar con alarmante rapidez la furia de Bellatrix— en vez de buscar seguir con vida.

Lily se apretó con fuerza el hombro lastimado, sin tener el coraje para mirarlo e intentó hacer honor a su palabra. Se arrastró lejos, más allá del borde del cráter, buscando refugio y la mejor manera de dar con Mar.

Unos brazos fuertes salieron de la nada, apretándole con ganas la boca. La joven intentó gritar, amordazada por completo. En un reflejo ridículo, soltó la varita, que rodó y se perdió a un palmo de distancia, la separación que podía firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—Soy yo.

Esa voz la dejó congelada, mucho más que un hechizo paralizador. El griterío de la pelea, varios pasos más allá desapareció, para dar sitio a una sensación amarga alojada en lo más oscuro de su corazón.

Severus la soltó, permitiéndole respirar y alejarse de su cuerpo.

Lily no atinó a hablar. No sabía si el temblor de su cuerpo se debía a la indignación, al miedo o a las ganas de propinarle una cachetada.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a farfullar él, incómodo. Se lo veía sucio, pálido. Era evidente que también había estado peleando.

Del otro bando.

—Era la única manera de hacer que me prestaras atención.

La aludida boqueó, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—Necesito que me creas —pidió Severus, algo desesperado. —Yo nunca... Lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tus padres.

Lily se creyó flotar en un estanque, al amparo del resto del mundo. Allí, las maldiciones imperdonables solo parecían el suspiro de la noche, y la voz de su antiguo mejor amigo no hacía daño, solo la acariciaba como las olas que le llegaban a los dedos.

Finalmente, su garganta regresó a su sitio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Los nervios del joven se dejaron ver cuando levantó la cabeza para enfrentar aquella mirada verde, rodeada de llamas.

—Que yo nunca... no vayas a creer lo que te digan. No los matamos —el tono se quebró. —Yo no los maté.

El estanque se volvió hielo a su alrededor, delgados hilos gélidos que la obligaron a erguirse por completo, a estremecerse de dolor.

Y de rabia.

—No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir hasta aquí para decirme eso —replicó, temblando de indignación. —No puedo... No puedo verte.

Sabiendo que no estaba en peligro, le dio la espalda para dar con su varita. La sujetó con firmeza, pasando de él, para marcharse por su propio pie, altiva y apretando fuerte las mandíbulas para no romper a llorar.

—Lily, por favor, te lo suplico... —escuchó que le rogaba Snape, sin atreverse a volver a tocarla.

—No —cortó ella, tajante. —Yo te lo suplico. Deja de buscarme. Esto... nunca volveré a verte de la misma forma. Yo...

No supo qué decir, pues en ese momento, Rodolphus había conseguido hacer que Alphard diese una vuelta entera por el aire antes de aterrizar entre los escombros de su propia tienda.

—¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, _familia_! —chillaba Bellatrix como una posesa. —¡Díganme de una maldita vez dónde mierda esconden a Andrómeda! ¡ _CRUCIO_!

—¡SIRIUS! ¡No! ¡ _Impedimenta_!

La maldición chocó con el hechizo de Lily, generando una explosión cuya onda expansiva llegó a cortarle la cara y hacerla retroceder.

—¡Sirius! —la pelirroja echó a correr, olvidando su hombro y prefiriendo ignorar por completo la última conversación. —¡James!

—¡Están bien! —escuchó asegurar la voz de Remus, a través de la barrera de polvo levantada por la explosión.

—¡La pelirroja está ahí! —exclamó algún mortífago que Lily no podía ver. —¡ _Imperio_!

Hizo lo más sensato en esa situación y se echó al piso, pegándose al asfalto rugoso y cubierto de escombros.

—¿¡Dónde tienes a Andrómeda!? —seguía exigiendo Bellatrix, apenas delineada entre la densa capa de humo y sedimentos. —Alphard, es tu último maldito minuto en este mundo.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

—¿James?

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Peter!

Lily se quedó con la mejilla pegada al suelo, sintiendo los hechizos rozarle la coronilla y el corazón latiéndole desbocado, intentando imaginar por todos los medios que tenía a su alcance que ninguno estaba impactando en sus amigos.

Remus había sido el único que había podido ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Sirius, noqueado luego de la maldición torturadora, estaba siendo auxiliado por Peter, que había logrado sacarse de encima a Mulciber un segundo antes de la explosión. James aún continuaba batiéndose con Rodolphus, ajeno a lo demás, jugando a muerte. Al mortífago no le temblaba el pulso en lanzar maldiciones asesinas que buscaban encontrar el pecho del joven.

Alphard estaba en el suelo, resollando. Había escupido sangre, y el polvo levantado le estaba dificultando respirar. Sirius lo había visto y consternado, buscaba deshacerse de las manos torpes de Peter para ponerse de pie.

—Siempre fuiste un don nadie —murmuró Bellatrix, con una mueca grotesca. —Así es como vas a morir.

—¡No!

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Remus había respondido a un reflejo más que a un pensamiento determinado. Solo se había arrojado sobre Sirius para detenerlo, porque sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Porque llevaba discutiendo y luchando contra su corazón enorme y retorcido demasiado tiempo.

Porque Sirius era de los que no fallaban.

En cambio, él sí.

Rodaron juntos, mientras Peter, desesperado conjuraba un escudo, a la par que el haz de luz verde impactaba directo en el corazón de Alphard Black.

Y lo destruía.

Un segundo después, Lily, alterada, se daba cuenta que al fin, los refuerzos habían llegado.

James no estaba seguro qué hacer. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se habían marchado, luego del trago amargo, de regreso a sus casas y a sus obligaciones. Solo restaban Lily y Peter en la sala, además de una turbada Mar que parecía al borde del colapso. Remus se había escabullido con una patética excusa, y James lo sabía, pero en ese momento por mucho que lo hubiese querido, no podía partirse para estar a la vez con sus dos amigos.

Dorcas seguía encerrada con Sirius, y no parecían dispuestos a dar la cara. Lily se retorcía nerviosa los dedos, a pesar de que solo estaba logrando que la compresa que le había colocado Mar sobre el hombro le raspase gracias al movimiento.

Había sido Peter el que había cortado la espera agónica. Suspirando, le había hecho señas a su amigo para encontrarlo en el pasillo, lejos de las chicas y sus distintos grados de ansiedad.

—Tienes que subir —el tono era casi de orden, y a James le sorprendió la firmeza en sus palabras. —Sirius te necesita a ti.

Él enarcó las cejas a modo de pregunta muda, y Peter se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada en contra de Dorcas —se excusó de inmediato, regresando a sus maneras conciliadoras. —Pero creo que ella no lo conoce como nosotros.

—Me preocupa que Remus crea que... —Peter sonrió, afirmando antes de que terminase la frase.

—Lo hace.

—Es ridículo. No fue culpa suya.

—Pero Alphard está muerto —replicó el chico, sin ánimo de ser cruel. —Y Sirius, como siempre, no quiere que lo vean herido.

James hizo una mueca y echó una mirada de soslayo al salón.

—¿Crees que el hecho de que Mar esté aquí lo empeore?

—Sí —se rindió Peter, hundiendo los hombros. —Pero no puedo culparla. No sé si lo que dice Lily es cierto y ella está colada por Sirius, pero luce horriblemente preocupada.

—Lo está —corroboró el aludido, apenado. —Dudo que sea lo que Sirius quiera ver en este momento.

—Yo me quedaré con ellas —propuso Peter, palmeándole el hombro. —Vete con él.

A James le tomó un segundo decidir.

—Vale. Gracias.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a la sala, donde decidió preparar té para no interrumpir a las chicas que parecían concentradas en su propia conversación.

Menos de diez minutos después, una aireada Dorcas bajaba las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido —como si quisiera horadar los peldaños— y se marchaba sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a los demás presentes.

Lily, más despierta que ninguna, le había echado una mirada interrogativa, pero Peter solo le había hecho un gesto de desestimación. Los dos habían conseguido que Mar regresase a Manchester, a pesar de que parecía haber perdido el habla por completo. No quería moverse de allí.

Sin embargo, se había dejado hacer en el más absoluto silencio. Peter se había sentido orgulloso de haberle confesado a Sirius esa vez en la tienda lo que sabía sobre ella porque esa chica parecía horriblemente enferma. No entendía una mierda qué era lo que había pasado —¿o pasaba?— entre ambos, pero fuese lo que fuese, a ella la estaba destruyendo. Marlenne no había emitido palabra, pero su agonía se notaba.

¿Llegaría él alguna vez a sufrir así por otra persona?

Pero Peter no tenía tiempo para sumergirse en esos pensamientos. No cuando todavía recordaba la mirada de Remus al marcharse de allí. Esperó que James comprendiera que tenía que conseguir que la otra mitad de su amistad siguiese en pie y se esfumó rumbo a Dover, listo para enfrentar a un licántropo malaleche y deprimido.

James trataba con su propio desastre, en forma de idiota demasiado orgulloso para demostrar dolor. No había movido un músculo cuando su amigo le había pedido con cordialidad y firmeza a Dorcas que se retirase, solo siguió fumando de cara a la ventana.

Esa noche, Lily se había abrazado a él con la piel fría, en busca de calor.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —murmuró, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho. James había suspirado sobre su coronilla.

—Es un cabezota —aseguró él, frotándole la espalda. —Cree que alguien lo va a juzgar si demuestra dolor.

—Era su tío... —acotó la pelirroja, contrariada. —Es lógico que...

—Nada es lógico para Sirius —la interrumpió James. Su tono era amargo. —Pero sí, creo que estará bien. Luego que se le pase el cabreo.

—¿El cabreo con quién?

—Con el mundo —sonrió él, triste. —Y consigo mismo.

Lily titubeó antes de erguir el cuello para encontrar su mirada.

—No creerás que está enfadado con Remus... ¿verdad?

—Dudo que sea tan estúpido —la tranquilizó James. Acomodó las mantas para poder cubrirla bien, ajenos al frío que quería congelar Londres antes de Navidad.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, y estaba extenuado. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Lily todavía daba vueltas.

—¿James?

Él hizo un gesto para darle a entender que estaba escuchándola.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —soltó la chica con la voz quebrada. —¿Por qué no dejan de morir personas a nuestro alrededor? Parece que estamos rodeados de mierda.

—Así es como me siento —murmuró James sin abrir los ojos. La estaba estrechando con fuerza, temía que, si la soltaba un poco, se esfumase de manera tan sorpresiva y etérea como Alphard Black. —Ahogado en mierda.

—Solo está empeorando —se lamentó Lily, dejándolo hacer. —Empeora, y nos está empezando a afectar. Remus está deprimido, y Sirius... Tengo miedo, James —él no supo qué responder a eso.

¿Cómo hacerlo si sus reflexiones eran exactamente las mismas que nadaban en su cabeza?

Estaba asustado.

A la mañana siguiente había estado más de un cuarto de hora de pie, frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre. No estaba seguro si sería contraproducente enterarse de la muerte del tío de Sirius, pero James sabía que lo conocía. No quería darle más malas noticias.

Cuando llamó al fin, su madre ya estaba sentada en esa cama en la que llevaba anclada más tiempo del que se podía soportar.

Dorea le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Has venido en el momento justo, hijo —murmuró con esa voz de papel arrugado. James, amedrentado, obedeció y se sentó sobre el filo del colchón. —Quería hablar contigo. ¿Dónde está Lily?

—Abajo —se apresuró a responder, algo avergonzado. Todavía no entendía lo bien que se había tomado su madre el hecho de que la pelirroja estuviese viviendo con ellos, sabiendo lo firme que era en sus preceptos de vida. —Con Sirius.

—Vale. Se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

En verdad, James tenía la esperanza que esa relación particular de riñas y risas que tenían esos dos pudiese hacer mella en el humor de Sirius. A veces, las relaciones no podían solo definirse como « _llevarse bien_ ».

—Claro —repuso, fingiendo soltura. —Los dos me aman, ¿qué podría salir mal?

La sonrisa apergaminada de Dorea le calentó el corazón, a pesar de que se veía más vieja que nunca.

—Escucha, James —la mujer encontró su mano para apretarla con lo que le restaba de fuerzas. Tenía los ojos húmedos de viejos sueños sin cumplir. —Estoy cansada, cariño.

—¿Quieres que te traiga los almohadones que...?

—No esa clase de cansancio —lo interrumpió su madre, dulce. —Es algo más... permanente, ¿entiendes?

No.

James guardó silencio.

—Me siento muy feliz de saber que eres feliz con Lily, ¿sabes? —siguió Dorea, sin darle espacio a los sentimientos de su hijo. —Papá quería que no estuvieses solo. Siempre nos sentimos algo culpables de no poder haberte dado hermanos, pero... —la sonrisa de la mujer se intensificó, alcanzándole la mirada. —Tu mismo los encontraste luego. Así que no puedo quejarme.

—No entiendo a qué vas con todo esto —farfulló el joven, apabullado.

—A que solo faltaba que encontraras con quién compartir tu vida —respondió Dorea con tranquilidad. James frunció el ceño, pillado por sorpresa.

—¿No crees que soy demasiado joven todavía para...?

—¿Para meterte y pelear contra personas peligrosas, para arriesgarte todos los días? —completó ella, dejando resbalar su sonrisa hasta el regazo. Dos gruesas lágrimas acompañaban su cadáver.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —se rindió James, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tu padre creía que lo harías nada más salir de Hogwarts —respondió ella con sinceridad. —Luego de que... luego de lo que pasó —Dorea jamás mencionaba en voz alta la muerte de Charlus. —Supuse que lo harías antes —James no encontró la voz para intentar negarlo.

No se avergonzaba de la Orden. Simplemente, quería que su madre estuviese tranquila y no se preocupase por nada.

Ante todo, que no se preocupase por él.

—Confío en Albus, y sé que están ahí por una causa noble —las palabras de Dorea lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. —Pero cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te separes de Lily, ni de Sirius y los demás. Estaré tranquila sí sé que ellos te mantendrán a salvo.

—¿Qué se supone que...?

—Eres muy joven, hijo, pero lo que está ocurriendo en estos tiempos es el clima propicio para hacer locuras. Y a ti siempre te ha gustado seguir tus impulsos. Me deja la conciencia tranquila saber que Lily está aquí para apaciguarlos —le rodeó la mano que tenía cautiva cubriéndola con su otra palma, para sonreír con esos ojos cristalinos y algo velados. James se sintió ridículo, pero deseó poder ser un niño otra vez, para no tener vergüenza de pedirle un abrazo. —Cuídala mucho, ¿vale?

—Sí —la afirmación tenía sabor a promesa. —Pero déjame cuidarte a ti también, mamá.

Dorea le soltó las manos y se dejó caer despacio contra el respaldo, como si se hubiese liberado de todas las ataduras que la mantenían erguida.

—Claro, cariño —repuso en voz baja, dejándolo que fuese a por esos almohadones. James sabría después que las ganas que le habían entrado de llorar se debían a que su madre acababa de entender que ya había cumplido su tiempo allí.

Llevaba demasiado esperando para reencontrarse con Charlus.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 de Diciembre de 1978**

Dorea Potter murió con el albor de la madrugada, en la misma cama donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida. Su corazón sencillamente dejó de latir, despacio, como si ella misma lo hubiese decidido de esa manera.

Abandonaba el mundo en paz, en esa tranquilidad ficticia que su marido antes y su hijo después, habían buscado desesperadamente construir a su alrededor para tenerla segura y a salvo.

A pesar de que James había entendido la despedida de la anciana mujer, su muerte fue un golpe más a la fragilidad de la Orden. Aún seguían lamiéndose las heridas del encontronazo con Voldemort, lo que había ocurrido con la tienda de Alphard en Londres y en ese momento, el deceso de un familiar cercano era lo último que faltaba para pintar un Diciembre de pesadilla.

James había llorado sobre el regazo de Lily esa mañana, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía tan pocos días.

—Tienes razón —le había asegurado, conteniendo la respiración. —Estamos andando en un camino de muertes, Lily, ¿cómo vamos a parar esto?

La pelirroja todavía llevaba demasiado fresco su propio luto como para culpar a James por su pesimismo. Esos días, Canterbury se había convertido en una mansión oscura, sin vida. Entre Lily y Peter habían intentado mantener a James y a Sirius de pie, aguantando sus arranques de furia y dolor.

Sirius se había negado en rotundo a ver a Mar, a pesar de que la chica había aparecido de inmediato al conocer la noticia. Se la veía más pálida que nunca, en los huesos, pero Sirius hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su amigo y se encerró en su cuarto como un niño pequeño.

—Discúlpalo —había tenido que murmurar Peter avergonzado a la joven. Marlenne no tenía expresión en su rostro, su mirada parecía hecha de cristales rotos. —Está... ya sabes...

—Dile a Lily que no lo deje hacer ninguna locura —pidió, monocorde. El muchacho asintió, cohibido —nunca había intercambiado demasiadas palabras con ella— y no había sabido qué hacer para retenerla. Mar se fue, dejando la casa aún más oscura.

Por disposición de James, hicieron un pequeño responso en el jardín, en honor a su madre en la parte favorita de su casa. Turbado, James vio las flores marchitas y las zarzas heladas, pensando cuan feliz podría haber hecho a Dorea de haberle prestado un poco más de atención, de haberla ayudado a mantener el marchito jardín.

Acudieron más personas de lo esperado y Lily, compuesta —con el fantasma del funeral de sus padres ardiéndole en la mejilla—, se había encargado de casi todo. Sirius no paraba de fumar en el silencio más atroz y Remus lucía como una cáscara vacía junto a Peter.

—Tienes que estar orgulloso, James —le había dicho Albus Dumbledore en un aparte, palmeándole la espalda con cariño. —Tus padres fueron excelentes personas, y tú estás honrando su memoria.

Él no había sabido cómo responder a aquello, con tantas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Había permitido que el director se alejara, incómodo, esperando que el tacto tibio de Lily le devolviese la paz.

Luego de vaciar su pitillera, Sirius se había acercado hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se había dejado caer, vencido.

—Alphard me dejó todo en herencia —soltó de sopetón, sin mirar a nadie en particular. —Voy a irme de aquí. Sé que James quiere vivir solo con Lily y mi tiempo de niñero terminó —Peter elevó las cejas, sorprendido del nivel de madurez. —Alquilaré algún piso en Londres, por si quieren venirse conmigo...

—No podría dejar sola a mi madre —se echó enseguida para atrás su amigo, algo apenado. —Lo siento.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sacó otro cigarro.

—¿Remus?

El licántropo no había respondido.

Luego de eso, Remus se había marchado a Dover, como un lobo herido a lamerse sus heridas. No había salido en una semana, rabioso, desorientado. Sollozando de noche y golpeando paredes de día, se había preguntado por qué, por qué era necesaria tanta mierda en el mundo, por qué su casa llevaba vacía tanto tiempo.

La muerte de Dorea le había recordado lo mucho que necesitaba a su madre.

Sin embargo, Hope no estaba allí. Él mismo la había hecho marcharse, con su padre, para mantenerlos a salvo.

¿De la guerra o de él mismo?

La última luna lo había dejado débil de cuerpo, y el desastre de Londres, débil de alma. Parecía que la muerte de la madre de James había sido la gota que colmara su locura, aullando de rabia, incomprensión. De soledad.

Ninguno de sus amigos tocó la puerta de Remus. Él no podía culparlos, no era el único atravesando una situación de mierda. La Orden parecía puesta al pie del abismo, y solo una brisa más terminaría por desquiciar todo.

Lo que Remus nunca habría pensado, era que esa brisa sería Mary.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sabía que habían pasado varias noches de insomnio. Con el rayar del alba, se metió en la ducha hirviendo luego de comer algo, esperando que el agua caliente le drenara toda la mala leche. Se vistió con esmero, se afeitó y quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras con sus propias uñas por saberse tan imbécil como para volver a Escocia.

Lo hizo.

Dover lo esperaba de regreso, con el mismo ritual, pero a la inversa. Remus había entrado en su casa, aterido de frío, temblando de indignación.

Lo había hecho. De verdad lo había hecho.

Había vuelto a encender la ducha, quedándose desnudo, plantado como un idiota lejos del chorro, sin decidirse a meterse debajo por miedo a lavarse el olor de la piel de Mary, que le colgaba de los poros.

Era un monstruo. No le quedaba nada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1978**

Como un animal herido, Remus se escondió en la habitación que utilizaban para sus transformaciones, haciendo oídos sordos a los aporreos desesperados de Mary sobre su puerta. La joven acudió a Dover durante quince días exactos, a pesar de que el licántropo no había querido contarlos. Alternaba los momentos, como si así consiguiese pillarlo con la guardia baja.

Pero Remus no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Sus ganas de abrazarla y protegerla terminaban allí donde recordaba el peligro de tenerla cerca.

Le escocía su promesa sin cumplir, al sentir su llanto en el portal, cuidándose siquiera de respirar para no darle la pista que se encontraba dentro.

« _—No habrá motivos para llorar, Mary. No volverás a llorar nunca más. Lo prometo._ »

Había mentido. Como siempre.

Remus salió de su trinchera improvisada en Nochebuena. No lo sabía, pues no había visto el calendario, pero se dirigió directo hacia Canterbury luego de la última luna de Diciembre.

Ni siquiera Lily había hecho esfuerzos por fingir alegría, y la mansión se veía francamente deprimente. No la encontró en el salón y lo agradeció, porque estaba seguro que era ella la que había estado detrás de las preguntas preocupadas de sus amigos, como si sospechara lo mucho que la había cagado. El olor a tabaco le dirigió los pasos hacia la cocina.

—Me iré a vivir contigo.

Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Que acepto tu propuesta —la voz de Remus sonaba ronca, después de tanto tiempo sin usarla. —Vendré a vivir a Londres.

—¿Vas a dejar Dover? —soltó, estupefacto.

—No —el licántropo ya lo había pensado. —Podemos seguir usándolo para las transformaciones. Seguramente Ojoloco estará de acuerdo. El resto del tiempo, viviré aquí.

—Vale —aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y a qué se debe el cambio?

—A nada —lo evitó Remus, parco. —Es lo más sensato.

—Y tú eres el rey de la sensatez.

Las palabras eran filosas, pero el licántropo estaba seguro que solo lo estaban afectando de esa forma porque tenía la conciencia podrida, y las manos sucias de mierda. Incómodo, cambió el peso a la otra pierna sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, mientras Sirius exhalaba una nube gris de tabaco.

—¿Has visto a Marlenne? —soltó de pronto, con la vista clavada en la ventana.

—No.

Lo cierto era que ni siquiera se había acordado de los demás, y encima, en ese momento comenzó a morderle la culpa. James y Sirius también lo habían pasado como la mierda, sin contar a Lily y Peter y él, con su cobardía, solo había atinado a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y arruinarle la vida a Mary.

Derrotado, se sentó junto a Sirius, aceptando el cigarro que este le tendió en silencio.

Su vida era una mierda.

Unos pasos rápidos los alertó desde el salón, pero ninguno movió un músculo. Lily los encontró de esa manera, con la cocina inundada de humo y el ánimo por el suelo.

Ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Remus, menos mal que te encuentro aquí —farfulló, alterada. Blandía un pergamino en la mano, y parecía que había estado corriendo. —Estaba por ir a Manchester, es...

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius había dado un salto de su asiento al oír la ciudad, endureciendo las facciones.

—Tengo que hablar con Mar —explicó la pelirroja, intentando calmarse. Remus permanecía impasible. —Es Mary.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó entonces Sirius a desgana, observando de soslayo a su amigo. El licántropo no había variado su gesto ni siquiera al oír el nombre de la chica. La mueca de Lily se ensombreció.

—No responde mis cartas hace días y... —desvió la mirada, apenada, al pergamino arrugado en su puño. —Hoy la lechuza devolvió la carta. Es extraño, porque ella nunca hace eso. Siempre me pide que le escriba cuando no podemos vernos —tragó grueso para poder hacerse entender mejor. —Hemos tenido unas semanas espantosas, así que no había tenido la cabeza para darme cuenta de que no estaba obteniendo respuesta. Pero la lechuza regresó y...

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Se habrá ido de vacaciones —ironizó, sin humor.

—Me avisaría —lo amonestó Lily enojada. —Iba a recoger a Mar para hacernos una escapada a Escocia. Remus, ¿quieres...?

Sirius lo pilló mucho antes que el licántropo, y de cualquier manera, la pelirroja acababa de darle la excusa perfecta.

—Yo iré por Marlenne —propuso enseguida, con una sonrisa inocente. —Vayan adelantándose, los encontramos allí.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—Sirius...

—No haré nada, ¿vale? —replicó él, elevando las palmas a modo de defensa. —Tengo que hablar con ella.

La pelirroja lo midió, pero al final, la desesperación pudo más.

—De acuerdo —convino, sin estar muy convencida. —Sirius, por favor...

—¿Qué?

—No le hagas más daño.

—¿Por qué todos creen que es lo único que puedo hacer?

Remus sonrió sin fuerza. Era irónico, pero si tenía que ser sincero en ese momento, el más monstruoso en esa cocina no era Sirius. Definitivamente no.

—Vamos —lo instó la pelirroja, con la boca pequeña, ofreciéndole la mano. El licántropo se tomó un momento antes de aceptar, resignado. Tal vez si Mary lo veía aparecer así, le gritaría hasta rasgarse la garganta. O lo golpearía, y él podría empezar a sentirse mejor.

No volvería a verla después de eso, ya lo había decidido. Y ni siquiera Lily podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

Sirius los vio alejarse fuera del radio de la mansión para aparecerse antes de fumar otro cigarro a solas, juntando la fuerza necesaria. Luego, tiró la colilla, aplastándola con la punta del pie, tomó la chaqueta y siguió sus pasos.

Esa noche, todo terminaría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Clipped wings, **I was a broken thing**_

 _Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing_

 _You would wind me down_

 _I struggled on the ground, oh_

 _So lost, the line had been crossed_

 _Had a voice, had a voice but **I could not talk**_

 _You held me down_

 _I struggle to fly now, oh_

 _But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide_

 _We hold on so tight, we cannot deny_

 _Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive, oh_

 _And I don't care if I sing off key_

 _I find myself in my melodies_

 _I sing for love, I sing for me_

 _I shout it out **like a bird set free**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **24 de Diciembre de 1978**

Como siempre, Manchester seguía en sombras. Mar no se había levantado para encender las luces, ni tenía energía para agitar la varita. La noche le había vuelto a caer encima, como le estaba ocurriendo hacía varios días.

Era víspera de Navidad y ella solo deseaba desaparecer del mundo.

Su padre había decidido que era un buen momento para fingir ser una familia y le había dicho que llegaría antes de medianoche, para alcanzar a brindar con sus hijas y, naturalmente con Chris. Mar había tenido que pasar el mal trago de permitir que Marilyn se marchase con Nick, pues esa tarde su familia estaba en la casa de los Burke y el niño, tímido, la había invitado para no aburrirse solo. Marilyn había sido el único clavo del que se había aferrado la joven para no caer en la desesperación.

Había sido una suerte que la niña regresase a la ecuación. Mar había estado tan ensimismada en su rutina que había logrado acallar los gritos en su interior llamando a su hermana, por lo que las vacaciones de Navidad le habían caído de pronto del cielo, dándole un respiro.

Parecía que no iba a encontrar nunca el rumbo.

Seguía faltando demasiado a la Academia de Medimagia. Le habían hecho ya dos apercibimientos escritos, y estaba segura que de no ser por la recomendación de Dumbledore, ya la habrían echado.

Pero era demasiado para ella: el curso, las misiones, las rondas. La presión psicológica que suponía mantener todo en secreto, ser una intrusa en su propia casa, esconder libros y apuntes con fuertes hechizos bajo la cama. Chris no preguntaba demasiado, pero estaba segura que sospechaba de ella. No tenía caso pensar lo contrario.

La muerte de Alphard había sido otro golpe duro para Mar, por mucho que hubiese querido estrangular a Sirius con sus propias manos antes de eso. Se sentía culpable, porque una vez más se encontraba en esa encrucijada de no saber cómo actuar para aliviar el dolor de alguien que quería. El fantasma de la muerte de los señores Evans, apenas mitigado, regresaba para acecharla con fuerza, aterrada al tener a su amiga quebrada en sus brazos. Pero Sirius no era Lily, y si había tenido alguna oportunidad ínfima de consolarlo, se había hecho añicos luego de que Dorcas cerrase de un portazo la entrada de su habitación.

Había tenido pesadillas esa noche, a pesar de que Chris no dormía en casa. En vez de ser su tío, era Sirius el que era atravesado por el rayo verde y ella gritaba, lloraba, pero unas manos frías la sujetaban y no podía acercarse.

El cuerpo tumbado de Sirius yacía en la calle abierta en canal, y Mar no podía alcanzarlo.

Nunca podía alcanzarlo.

Le dolían las últimas discusiones, pero eran heridas abiertas en la piel que parecían mitigar con la cercanía del peligro. Se había sentido insultada cuando Sirius le había exigido que renunciara a la Orden, como si tuviese poder sobre ella —como si fuese Chris—, pero luego en el silencio de su casa, había empezado a considerar que a pesar de las malas maneras, tenía razón.

Se sentía desbordada desde que había salido de Hogwarts. No podía con todo, Lily se lo había dicho más de una vez. No deseaba renunciar a la Orden, era su única esperanza. Era la manera que había encontrado de resistir a su familia, de cuidar a su hermana, de crear un futuro de paz.

¿A qué precio?

No tenía energías para nada.

La carta que había recibido esa mañana todavía estaba ahí, descuartizada, acechándola. Era el reporte del primer trimestre en la Academia de Medimagia y no se atrevía a echarle un vistazo. Tenía pánico a haber fracasado en lo único que le impulsaba a continuar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el movimiento en el jardín. Se sobresaltó y casi cae de la cama cuando oyó los nudillos contra su puerta.

Chris jamás tocaba.

Los goznes chirriaron y Sirius se asomó, casi tímido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta fue casi un gemido, y el chico se sintió ofendido.

—Quiero hablar contigo —estaba sereno, al contrario que las últimas veces que se habían encontrado a solas.

—Pero yo no quiero —musitó ella, infantil, cambiándose de lado para no tener que verlo. Sirius resopló.

—No seas chiquilla.

—Has vuelto a entrar en mi casa sin permiso —atacó Mar, cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo del joven a los pies de la cama. —No tengo por qué querer hablar contigo.

—Terminemos esto, Marlenne —pidió él con la voz ronca, adivinando sus contornos en la oscuridad. El corazón de Mar dio un salto antes de quedar en silencio, asustado.

Se sentó abruptamente, ganándose un mareo por incorporarse tan deprisa y se aplastó el flequillo para que Sirius no pudiese leerle los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy harto de pelear —repuso él con brutal sinceridad. —Ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Eso es una novedad —masculló la aludida, filosa. —Podrías dejar de ser un jodido imbécil, para empezar.

—Tu no eres mucho mejor.

El silencio los atacó, con sus dientes de plata. El corazón de Mar volvió a latir, lastimero, asustado de que Sirius al fin se hubiese dado cuenta de que la mierda en su vida venía de la mano de ella, y que alejarla era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Deseaba desesperadamente que se fuera, sí. No quería seguir haciéndole daño, y tampoco quería seguir recibiendo sus cuchilladas, pero, por otro lado, sin él, sin Marilyn, no estaba segura de poder soportar una noche más con Chris.

—No sé en qué momento esto se convirtió en una mierda —sentenció el joven, cortando con el hilo de sus pensamientos. La chica se atrevió a observarlo por debajo del flequillo. —Estoy cansado, Mar.

—Yo también.

Otra vez el ambiente espeso, opresivo. La oscuridad parecía querer aplastarlos en su manto de depresión y mala leche, aunando con los aires de desastre que se olían fuera.

Aires de guerra.

—Lamento lo de tu tío —se atrevió a mencionar al fin Mar, recordando lo que no había podido decir antes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no era tan importante.

—El viejo tuvo una vida decente. Murió repudiado, y eso es mucho decir para un Black.

Si Sirius no había llegado hasta allí para pelear, Mar no estaba segura qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Apretó los puños junto a las rodillas, intentando recordar la última vez que habían hablado sin gritarse.

—Hay algo que necesito saber —le soltó Sirius, ajeno a su tren de pensamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que... —hizo una mueca, incómodo. —Eso que dijiste aquella vez en... ¿era cierto?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Dijiste que me querías.

Sirius estaba serio, y sus facciones parecían esculpidas en mármol. La única luz del dormitorio era la que brillaba en sus ojos, aguardando la respuesta de la chica.

Mar sonrió con amargura.

—Yo no sé cómo querer a la gente —le aseguró, huraña. —Ya lo has visto —él aguardó con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía. —Sí es cierto. No sé cómo ocurrió. Pero nos hemos hecho tanto daño que...

—Me haces perder la puta cabeza —coincidió Sirius, que no había dejado de mirarla. —Cuando te pones en ese plan... pasivo. Me haces perder la maldita cabeza porque tu misma me has mostrado que hay otra parte de ti allí dentro de ese cuerpo de Inferi.

—Yo no elegí esto.

—Pero lo estás permitiendo —habían tocado el tema que Sirius no quería sacar, porque sabía que su rabia iba a dominarlo otra vez.

—Tu no sabes cómo es —masculló Mar, cortando abruptamente el contacto visual.

—Entonces dímelo.

—No puedo.

—El tiempo de los secretos ridículos terminó, Mar —ironizó Sirius, sin gracia. —No se si te enteraste. Pero estamos en guerra.

—Lo recuerdo cada jodido segundo, gracias —volvían a sumergirse en los espirales sembrados de discusiones y autodestrucción que los habían llevado hasta allí. —Es por eso que los tengo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para proteger a mi hermana.

Sirius exhaló de golpe todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, intentando relajar los músculos. No estaba seguro si deseaba tomar a Mar por los hombros y sacudirla hasta hacerla entrar en razón, o maldecirla por tenerlo en esa guisa, como un idiota, muriéndose por callarla a besos.

—¿Mar?

La joven palideció. La voz de Chris, encendiendo las luces abajo —odiaba la manía de Mar de permanecer en penumbras—, la hizo dar un bote en su sitio, aterrada. No podía enfrentar otra vez a los dos.

—Vete —susurró, agónica.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sirius, levantándose furioso. —No me jodas. Es tu maldita casa, Marlenne, no la de él.

—Por favor —suplicó la chica, levantándose a su vez. —No puede verte...

—¿Por qué?

Porque sus celos terminaban marcados en su piel. No eran cosas que Mar pudiese decir en voz alta.

—Solo vete —los pasos en la escalera se oían muy cerca. —O escóndete.

Anonadado, Sirius se dejó empujar hasta el armario por las manos temblorosas de Mar, sin tiempo para protestar. Ella cerró en el momento exacto en el que Chris entraba en el cuarto, extrañado.

—Te estaba llamando —comentó, sorprendido de verla de pie junto al armario, en tinieblas. Agitó la varita para prender la luz. —¿No me oías?

—Estaba por bajar —contestó ella, fingiendo una compostura que no sentía.

Sirius, sintiéndose ridículo, movió con un dedo la puerta para obtener un resquicio diminuto por el cual espiar con un ojo. Atisbó el segundo en el que Chris se quitaba el abrigo y se inclinaba para besarla en los labios.

Mar no se apartó.

Los dedos de Sirius hervían.

—Marilyn está en casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó con serenidad, quitándose los zapatos. Era el rey de la casa. —Nick estará contento.

—Sí.

—Qué bien —se tumbó en la cama, fatigado. —Quería un rato contigo. A solas —la chica no se movió, ni atinó a responder. —Sé que la has extrañado este tiempo, pero no hemos tenido ni un rato para nosotros.

Sirius se obligó a inspirar por la boca. No pensaba ser testigo de aquello. Le importaba una mierda lo que Mar pensara, iba a salir de allí, decirle lo de Mary y marcharse. Había sido una idea pésima aparecerse en Manchester.

—¿Qué es esto?

Desde su ángulo, Sirius solo podía ver a Chris. Se había erguido para tomar un abultado sobre cerrado, volteándolo para ver el remitente.

—Es para ti —apuntó, antes de abrirlo.

—Espera, no...

El resquicio se puso negro porque la espalda de Mar estaba cubriéndolo. Pero Sirius no era sordo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Marlenne? —la voz de Chris había cambiado, el desenfado perdido por completo bajo el tapiz. La chica había palidecido aún más.

—No, espera, déjame...

—¿Que te deje qué? —saltó él, poniéndose de pie y blandiendo la carta en sus narices. —¿Me estás viendo la cara de imbécil?

—No, solo... La mueca de Chris había mutado por completo.

—Te dejé a tu aire porque creí que estarías con tus amigas impuras —sentenció, helado, como un león enjaulado. —No para que anduvieses... —dejó la frase al aire, sacudiendo la carta hacia todos lados, furioso. —No puedo creerlo. Mi padre tenía razón.

—¿Qué...?

—Debí ser más duro contigo —espetó, lanzando lejos el sobre. El escudo de la Academia de Medimagia se había roto. —No puedo creerlo —repitió, rojo de furia. —Si nuestros padres se enteran de esto, Marlenne... ¿por qué te empeñas en poner todo en riesgo?

—¡Porque es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida! —explotó ella, apretando los puños y elevando la voz por primera vez en su vida frente a Chris. Había olvidado que Sirius seguía allí, escondido. La rabia y la impotencia de las palabras del joven le habían borrado cualquier otra cosa de la mente. Temblaba de indignación.

—¡Lo que quieres hacer con tu vida es lo que yo diga! —bramó él, desencajado. —¡Entiéndelo! ¡Eres parte de esta familia!

—¡Jamás seré parte de tu familia!

Lo que ocurrió después pasó muy deprisa. La cachetada restalló en la mejilla de Mar, pero Sirius había empujado la puerta incluso antes de verlo, con la varita lista.

En menos de un parpadeo, había empujado lejos a la chica, para interponerse con su cuerpo y apuntarle directo a los ojos al maldito imbécil que tendría que haber golpeado todas las veces que lo había tenido a tiro.

—Es suficiente —sentenció con fría calma, con la ventaja de la sorpresa.

—Sirius, apártate —Mar también se oía furiosa.

—¿Qué mierda hace este tipo aquí? —Chris le hablaba solo a ella, como si la varita que tenía clavada en el cuello no existiese. —¿Cómo...? —su mueca se pronunció, desencajado. —¿Te has estado viendo con él todo este tiempo, cierto?

Mar intentaba quitar el cuerpo de Sirius del medio empujándolo con el codo, sin éxito. Las palabras de Chris caían como lluvia de fuego sobre su mejilla adolorida.

—¡Eres una zorra, Marlenne! —chilló, contenido solo por la varita de Sirius. —¡Te has estado tirando a este imbécil en mi puta casa! ¡Debí saberlo! ¡¿Cómo...?!

—¡CÁLLATE!

La magia de Mar se volvió a descontrolar. Su onda expansiva obligó tanto a Sirius como a Chris a retroceder, y ella, asustada, se quedó plantada en el medio de la habitación. Se acercó a Chris, a pesar de que Sirius boqueaba de indignación contra el armario que lo había tenido cautivo.

—Me has engañado —la acusó el joven con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. —No puedo creerlo. Creí que necesitabas de mí, que necesitabas mi protección... Eres una puta —escupió a sus pies, herido y desencajado. —Tu padre va a matarte cuando se entere y yo...

Esta vez, la cachetada hizo que Sirius abriera mucho los ojos, enmudeciendo su rabia por un segundo.

—Jamás... vuelvas a levantarme la mano.

La temperatura de la habitación había descendido diez grados. Chris entendió de golpe lo que había hecho.

—Mar, espera... —musitó, más calmado a pesar de que la joven no se había movido un ápice de su sitio. —Lo lamento. No quise... tu me haces...

—Aléjate de mí —la orden fue cortante, abrupta. Sirius, cauto, se ubicó cerca de ella, sin tocarla, en guardia.

—Lo lamento —repitió Chris irguiéndose. —Pero fue culpa tuya. Nunca me haces caso. Hablemos, Mar, por favor. Saca de aquí a este idiota.

—Yo me voy si quiero —soltó el aludido, recuperando la rabia. Una cálida sensación de orgullo se había instalado en su pecho.

—Sirius, quédate al margen de esto —le pidió Mar sin mirarlo. Tenía toda su atención en Chris. Algo en ella se había roto y ya no podía contener el odio que emanaba su cuerpo. —Hasta aquí hemos llegado —le aseguró, respirando con dificultad. —Esto es todo, Chris. No puedo soportarlo más.

—¿Pero qué...?

—No quiero volver a verte.

—No volverá a ocurrir —el joven se acercó, extendiendo los dedos para inciar una caricia que nunca fue. —Te lo juro. Me has hecho enojar, pero te juro... te amo, Mar. No puedes separarte de mí.

—Pero yo no.

—¿Qué quieres...?

—Si alguna vez te quise, Chris, fue como a un hermano —sentenció ella despacio. Llevaba aquellas palabras en su corazón demasiado tiempo, y quitarlas estaba provocando pequeños orificios por donde la sangre comenzaba a ahogarla. —Nunca como algo más. Solo acepté porque... porque tenía miedo. Pero ya me da igual. Si mi padre o el tuyo no está de acuerdo, tomaré a Marilyn y no volverán a verme jamás.

—No sabes lo que dices —farfulló Chris, empezando a darse cuenta que hablaba en serio. —No puedes vivir sin la protección de nuestras familias, Mar. Hay una guerra ahí afuera. No puedes...

—No quiero volver a verte —repitió, con más firmeza. —Vete, Chris. Vete a Italia o a donde sea, y déjame respirar.

—No...

—Si no haces lo que ella dice —intervino Sirius con media sonrisa. Nunca había dejado de sostener la varita. —Me encargaré de patearte el culo hasta el mismísimo Mediterráneo si es necesario.

—Vete —insistió Mar, temblando de pies a cabeza. Chris se puso de pie.

—Tu padre querrá matarte.

—Yo hablaré con mi padre —lo cortó ella, mirándolo a través del flequillo. —No vuelvas a entrar en mi casa.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Mar —Chris ya no tenía su atención en ella, sino en Sirius, que parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo la escena. —Son esas malditas juntas que te traes. Esos impuros. Y traidores —aguardó, pero Mar no volvió a reaccionar. Aguardaba con estoicismo que se marchara de allí. —Te dejaré que te lo pienses, pero regresaré. No puedes deshacerte de lo que hemos hecho juntos así como así.

—Eso déjame hacerlo a mí —terció Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Mar no recordaría el portazo que dio Chris al salir de su habitación, porque ya había caído de rodillas, su cuerpo conquistado por espasmos sin control. Orgulloso, Sirius se dejó caer a su lado.

—Estuviste increíble —confesó sincero.

—No me toques —balbuceó ella, arrastrándose lejos. El chico parpadeó, impresionado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No... —Mar temblaba. —No entiendes lo que acabo de hacer.

—Sí, lo que no entiendo es por qué tardaste tanto en quitártelo de encima. Deberías haberlo hecho hace años. —Acabo de cargarme el futuro de Marilyn —espetó ella, con los ojos vidriosos. De haber sido otra persona, Sirius estaba seguro que estaría llorando, pero Mar no era así.

—No me jodas —la desestimó haciendo un gesto brusco.

—Solo haz lo que dijiste. La tomas y te vas.

—¡No es así como funciona el mundo!

—¡Tu no sabes cómo funciona el mundo! —estalló Sirius, rompiendo el dique de contención de sus nervios. —¿Crees que haces lo correcto encerrada aquí, sin enfrentarlos? ¡Sé lo que es tener una familia de mierda y salir de ese agujero es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

—¿Y que mi hermana termine como el tuyo?

La pregunta cayó como un baldazo de agua helada, congelándole el fuego que se había encendido en Sirius.

—No puedes salvarlos a todos —ironizó, de mala gana. Mar lo empujó con ambas manos.

—¡No voy a permitir que toquen a Marilyn!

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y aprende a escuchar a los que quieren ayudarte, mierda!

Hubo un instante en el que Mar pareció hecha de papel, al borde del viento, a punto de desaparecer.

—Vete, Sirius.

—No te pongas...

—Vete —repitió, poniéndose de pie haciendo apoyo con las palmas en el suelo. —Necesito pensar. Vete de aquí.

—¿Así es como me quieres? —espetó furioso, dando dos zancadas hasta la puerta. —Eres una jodida mentirosa.

—No puedo discutir contigo ahora, Sirius, ¡vete!

—No sé si estaré para ti cuando quieras hacerlo.

Lejos, mucho más lejos de aquella habitación arrancada del destino, en Escocia Lily y Remus decidían entrar a la fuerza en casa de Mary. Estaba vacía, a excepción de una nota descuidada que parecía haberse caído del sillón.

 _«Lo lamento.»_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _HOLA A TODOS._

 _A ver, que tengo mucho que decir y poco aliento después de TODO lo que acaba de pasar aquí._

 _Primero que nada, ya ven lo extenso que ha sido esto y es porque es mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que siguen ahí. ¡Gracias por continuar este camino conmigo! Sé que últimamente me he hecho desear, pero los que anduvieron más o menos al tanto de mis andadas saben que estoy hecha un lío, y que vivir en un país extranjero no es nada sencillo. Obvio que no voy a justificarme, pero basta decirles que llego después de trabajar a casa con el cerebro refrito de pensar en francés._

 _Así que me pareció un buen detalle, siguiendo con la encuesta que hice en Twitter, de dejarles algo largo para leer después de tantas ausencias._

 _Con respecto a la estructura, habrán notado que fue algo diferente a lo usual. En principio, esto es un capítulo doble, pero decidí incluirlo todo junto en el mismo —de ahí su extensión monstruosa, casi el doble de los normales—. Me pareció lo mejor porque aunque tiene tres partes delimitadas —con su encabezado y eso—, todo es parte de la misma gran idea._

 _Es decir, el clímax de Guerra._

 _No puedo creer que al fin hayamos llegado aquí, así que en vez de eso, les contaré que me siento muy, muy rara escribiendo cosas que fueron lo que estructuró la historia en aquellos lejanos comienzos cuando todo flotaba en mi cabeza sin sentido. Sobre todo, sé que estaban esperando la partida de Chris, así que después de tanto tiempo, conseguí alcanzarla._

 _No se crean que todo fue por azar, en verdad, llevo un cuaderno con el orden cronológico exacto de toda la historia para no hacerme lío y no poner cosas que después no cuadren. Sobre todo —y dejando a un lado el Blackinnon—, este capítulo es crucial para entender por fin, cómo es que Mary se marcha. Si todavía no lo han hecho porque no querían spoilers, creo que luego de esto es un buen momento para leer_ _«_ **María** _»_ _, la historia que cuenta estos mismos hechos desde el punto de vista de ella._

 _No voy a negarles que me siento un poquito orgullosa de haber alcanzado al fin este punto, aunque la mayor parte de mí está francamente exhausta. Mañana recién comienzo mis vacaciones de Navidad y yo solo quiero que ya todo pase._

 _Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y de verdad, gracias por todo._

 _Nada haría mi Navidad y mi fin de Año más feliz que saber que siguen ahí. Les pido que me cuenten lo que sea, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Sé que todos los escritores dicen las mismas tonterías, pero de verdad esta vez me ha costado lo mío mantenerme fiel al fic, y saben lo mucho que aprecio los reviews, ideas, fangirleos o lo que quieran regalarme._

 _Es todo. Me toca a mí leerlos._

 _Pasaré brevemente a los agradecimientos puntuales, y ya me dejo de charla. En primer lugar, a_ sakuralovely _, porque es una lectora fiel como nadie, porque sus palabras se convierten en sonrisas y porque me pidió con muchísimo cariño que le dedicara un capítulo así que aquí está. Gracias por seguir soportándome capítulo a capítulo, de veras me haces muy feliz._

 _También a_ SofiaBlack _—no pude responderte el review porque no tienes cuenta, pero ¡te juro que no me olvidé de Paz!—, por sus comentarios que me dejan con ganas de seguir escribiendo por siempre._

 _Y a_ savicgallegos18 _, por su compromiso y sus sonrisas —te debo alguna cosita Blackinnon, soy una mujer de palabra—._

 _Y por supuesto, a mis_ queridas musas _y cómplices de delirios. Sin ellas no podría haber terminado a tiempo, estoy segura._

 _Es todo por ahora. Ya saben, lo que quieran —críticas, comentarios, sugerencias—, directo a un review. Los estoy esperando con tantas ansias como al 2018._

 _Solo me queda pedirles un poquito más de paciencia para el próximo capítulo. No sé cuándo estará listo, pero entre las vacaciones y las fiestas, seguramente sea bien entrado el mes de enero. ¡Prometo seguir compensando!_

 _Despacio, nos acercamos al final._

 _Los adoro._

 _Gracias por hacer de mi año algo mágico._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
